Ravenswood
by KitsuneUnderTheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Title: Ravenswood Authors: MaddHasAHatter & Vona Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' Paranormal, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Demons, Deity's, Hunters. Pairings: NA Rating: MA (Wattpad), T (Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the town of Ravenswood, GA, over decades ago during the middle ages era, The magical place was discovered some centuries later in 1860 by the Founding Families and named Ravenswood. at the Mikcloud estate. The medieval-castle-style home is on one-acre Lavender Lane, One of the richest families in Ravenswood. The Mikcloud was well respected and oldest founding family of the Ravenswood.

A girl of 7 red burgundy hair that was in braid down her left side, deep forest green eyes. walked down the steps of estate. She was in a private school uniform, White collar shirt sleeve shirt. Red blazer jacket with the school's crest on it. Black tie and black skirt. She had on a black stocks and black buckled flats. She had her Leaper Causal Style Lightweight Canvas Cute School Backpack on her back. Her uncle walking down next to her, burgandy hair and deep forest green eyes was wearing a Italian Green Satin Suits Slim Fit Tuxedo. The girl frowned from reaching the bottom, Cadillac DTS stretch limo was standing there, her uncle looked down at her "What's wrong hun?" the girl sighed "really.. the limo…?" the man chuckled "Jess, we are from the Mikcloud family one of the founders of the town and we are well respected here and" she finished for him "We are descends of Scottish royalty... yeah.. yeah.." she sighed out. Jetter chuckled has the driver opened the car door for them "Go on get in" Jess pouted but got in 'rather walk…' she mentally said. Jetter slipped in has the door closed. The driver soon drove off.

Far away from the town of Ravenswood, in a clear field. There was a house half hidden in the trees. The door opened and a tall man with dark skin and purple eyes. He had long back and purple hair that went to his back. It was tied in a low pony tail. He was wearing a black and dark blue suit. He walked down the stairs of the house and took out a cigarette. He walked down a path down behind the house. The path was clear and led downward to forest.

A few moments of walking he stopped and looked to see a hut. Hut was hidden with the ground. So, to most it looked like a mossy hill. Dante walked up to the hut and knocked on the door. The door opened and a woman with tan skin, black hair, and red eyes. She was frowning. "Dante…I don't think this is a good idea…" Dante sighed as he blew smoke out. "Danni, I agree with you but your father wants her enrolled in that school and he wants us to live in that town..." Danni bit her lip. She turned inside the hut. "Oichi dear! Come here." They heard feet running to them. "Papa!" Dante watched a young child of 7 run out and hug him. She had short matching black and purple hair like his and red eyes like Danni. She was wearing the private school uniform. Dante rubbed her head. "Hello pumpkin are you ready for school?" "Um…I think so." Danni frowned. "Dante…I can't…" Dante ignored her. "Then come along, you can get some training in along the way." Oichi smiled and grabbed her bag. "Okay papa!" "Danni, I expect you to find a house and move into that town by the time I drop Oichi off." Dante walked off with Oichi behind him and in a flash, they disappeared. Danni sighed. "I hope she will be okay…"

In Ravenswood, the limo pulled up to the grade school. The door of the limo opened and Jetter stepped out, has Jess stepped out behind him. She frowned, the kids were staring at her 'and here comes the teasing…' The Grade school was a English estate. Kids were pouring into the school, Jetter chuckled "Well have fun at school" Jess sighed and walked to the schools doors. Jetter chuckled and then he turned his head another limo pulled up. The door opened and two boys, twins jumped out of it, they had black hair. One twin had green eyes and another twin had grey eyes. They were wearing the schools uniform. A extremely handsome and elegant individual by Nobles and humans alike. He has scarlet-red eyes and jet black hair, he was wearing a black gothic like tuxedo. The man chuckled "go on" the boys smirked and walked away "I'm hug her first!" "No I'm hug her first!" they argued on who's gonna hug who. The man looked at Jetter and smirked "Lord Jetter" Jetter narrowed almost but smiled "Lord Zach.. how are you this morning..?" Zach chuckled "very well Lord Jetter and you?" Jetter sighed slightly "Very good vampire.." he whispered the last part. Zach smirked "see you later witch"' he also whispered the last part and got into the limo. It drove off, Jetter watched the limo drive off. He sighed and got into his limo 'fricken vampires…' he closed the door and it drove off.

Moments later Dante appeared in front of the school. He sighed and look back. "Not as far as I thought…easy distance." He let out smoke and waited a few more seconds before Oichi appeared beside him. "Papa!" Dante frowned. "Inexcusable…it shouldn't have taken you that long to get here…" Oichi frowned and looked down. "Sorry papa…" "It seems being with your mother is distracting you with training. I'll fix that soon enough." He says frowning down at her. Oichi looked hurt at his gaze. "I'm sorry. I'll do better." "Yes, we will see. Now go on. I except you to stay out of trouble. Understand." "Yes papa…" "I'll be here to pick you up." Oichi nodded. She turned around and headed towards the school. Dante shook his head. "Now, let's have a look at this town…" He says walking off.

In the grade school, Jess was at her locker. Putting her backpack in it, taking out her books. She closed it only to be attacked to four arms around her, her eyes widen and gasped "Jess!" the boys both shouted with happiness. Jess blinked and smiled "Rick! Chida!" she hugged them. They had finally let go of her "What classroom you in?" Rick asked. Jess smiled "G-4'2" Rick and Chida smirked "Same!" they said at the same time. Jess smiled "Well that's good!" "Yes its amazing! I'm in the same class" they turned there head to see Nick, one of there friends standing there. Jess giggled "Hello Nicky" Rick had pouted and hugged jess "She's mine so back off!" Jess sighed. Nick laughed "yeah whatever you say buddy" Chida chuckled. Ronnie and Davey Dullen, brothers, more of their friends walked over "I think we all got he same classes" Ronnie had said. Davey nodded flushing from being Jess he smiled at her "H-Hey Jess…" Jess smiled at him "Davey hello" Rick frowned at him, Chida sighed "Lets all get to class" he turned and walked to the classroom. Nick, Ronnie and Davey followed him. Rick sticking next to Jess, Jess sighed "Rick I can't walk with you hanging on me!" Jess shouted. Rick pouted but let her go and took off to the class. Jess was about to move when a teacher came up to her "Lady Jess?" Jess frowned "What…?" "there's a new student starting today, you have been selected to show her around. Come to the office" Jess blinked but nodded and walked with the teacher to the office.

Oichi was sitting in the office waiting. She looked up at a pretty young woman, with light blue hair and eyes, who was working at the desk. She frowned. 'Did I get in trouble for something…' She gripped her skirt tightly. 'Have I don't something wrong? Papa will get angry at me…' She looked at the young woman. "E-Excuse me…" The woman looked at her. "Did I…do something wrong?" The young woman smiled. "No, since your new to the school and area we wouldn't want you getting lost around here so we are going to bring someone down here to help you get comfortable with everything." Oichi rubbed her cheek. "O-Oh…okay then…" Oichi sat back and kept silent and waited

The woman looked at her closely and flipped though her papers. "Oichi? Is it?" Oichi looked at her. "Yes ma'am?" "I'm sorry to ask but are you by any chance related to the Tanka family?" Oichi nodded. "My mama's last name is that." "I see…" Oichi rubbed her fingers a bit nervously. "Do you know a man name Ronnie Tanka?" The woman asked. Oichi nodded. "That's my grand…" Oichi stopped herself and frowned and looked down. "N-No ma'am…I don't know that name…" The woman's eyes widen a bit. 'So, he does have a granddaughter…interesting…' The woman got up and walked in front her, she bends down and smiles sweetly at Oichi. "My name is Crissy. I'm a secretary here. If you need anything or need someone to talk to you can always come to me okay? I know from a personal stand point that being in a new place can be scary." Oichi smiled and her and nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Crissy." Crissy smiled and took a seat back at her desk. A Teacher walked in with a Jess, the teacher looked at Oichi "Oichi Yamamoto?"

"…That's me…" Oichi says getting off the chair. The teacher smiled "This is Jessica Mikcloud, she will be your school guide and you two will be in the same class" Jess looked at Oichi and smiled "Hello, I'm Jessica. No Jesse please, I liked to be called Jess. It's very nice to meet you!" "Oh…um…I'm Oichi. Nice to meet you to." Oichi says shyly. Jess giggled 'she's shy, its cute!' the teacher smiled "Well show her, her locker and the classroom" Jess nodded "Come on Oichi" Jess smiled. Oichi nodded and followed her.

Jess walking out with Oichi into the hallway "So this is the entrance hallway, I know big!"

Oichi eyes were widen as she looked around. "Down this way are the lockers" Jess said walking her over to the lockers. Walking with Jess, they arrived at red locker "What number locker do you have? It should say in your folder you got"

"Oh…um…" She opened her folder and showed Jess the number. Jess blinked "that's next to mine…" Jess smiled "this one!" she pointed to Oichi's locker. Walking to it Oichi just stared at it. Jess blinked "what's the matter?"

Oichi blushed and rubbed her fingers together. "I…I've never used a locker before…other then in books I've never even seen one before…" Jess looked at her but smiled at her "Here let me show you" she stepped over and showed her slowly on how to use the companion and opening it "See easy" Jess smiled at her. Oichi nodded.

She watched Oichi placed her bag in her locker then taking her note books out closing it "Then you lock it like this" she placed the lock in the wholes and closed it "See" Oichi nodded again. Jess smiled "Come on lets head to class, follow me"

Reaching the classroom, Jess walked in with Oichi. The teacher, a young woman with black hair and blue eyes. Reading glasses and a nice outfit on looked over "Ms. Mikcloud your late" Jess chuckled "I have been put on guide duty, this is the new student!" at the tables, Rick and Chida blinked at Jess and the new girl. The boys took one sniff and their eyes widen "brother.. her smell…" Chida whispered in a language. Rick nodded "a wolf…" he whispered back in the same language.

The teacher smiled "Oh you must be Oichi, well welcome to my class, I'm Ms. Jull. Please introduce yourself. Class we have a new student!" everyone looked at Oichi.

Oichi whimpered slightly at everyone's looks. Her face turned red as she gulps. "I-I'm Oichi…Yamamoto…" She says finally, as she tried to calm down her hear beat. The kids whispered to each other about her. Jess smiled "come and sit with me okay?"

"Okay…" Oichi says. Jess took her hand gently and guided her over to her table where the boys were at. Jess smiled "Rick, Chida, Nick, this is Oichi!" Nick smiled at her "Hello I'm Nick nice to meet you" Chida waved "Chida, this is my twin brother Rick" Rick was just staring at her "Hello" "Hi…" Oichi says. Jess took her seat, Oichi sat next to her.

In Town, a store called 'witchery', The Witchery is a brick and mortar storefront nestled in the heart of Ravenswood historic downtown. Housed in the old "Central Drug Store" building on infamous Post Office Street, owners Violet and Jetter Mikcloud have created a mystical atmosphere for the local witches of Ravenswood. Jetter waking in, a woman at the counter smiled and bowed slightly to him "good morning Lord Jetter" Jetter smiled a nodded to her "Morning" he said to her. Walking through the shop to the back were a white door was. Walking to the door, he opened and closed were there was spiral steps leading down. Opening up into a temple like room with candles that were lit. In the middle of the room a woman stood there with long black hair, fair skin. She was wearing Black Lace Sleeve Self Tie Handkerchief Top, Black Elastic Waist Pleated Lace Skirt and 2" Heel, Black Pu-Lace Victorian Ankle Boots. Underneath her was a glowing magical circle. Her long black hair was moving behind her like magic. Jetter stepped over looking at her "so anything?" "Mhmmm no, I did detect a small portion of Valeriea, like a follower but I could not pinpoint where this follower was…" Jetter sighed "I see, thanks Violet" He turned and walked back up the steps to the shop.

Dante was standing in front of the store. He was looking up at the sigh. He was following the scent of Jetter. He had some business to take care of before Oichi could completely settle in. He had a followed in his hand and walked in. He walked up to the woman at the counter. She slightly blushed at him as his purple eyes looked deep in to hers. "May I help you with something?" She says almost in a trance unable to take her eyes away from him. "Yes, I'm looking for…" He opened the folder. "…Jetter Mikcloud, Lord Jetter or whatever title and name you gave him…I have something to give him." "and just what do you want to give me wolf?" Dante turned his head to see Jetter standing there.

Dante sighed. "I'm am only here to deliver something from my Lord. Since you and your family are one of the oldest founding members I was order to make sure you get this information first." He placed a folder down on the counter. "This is for a student who attends the school and area now." He opened the folder and it was a picture of Oichi. "I'm sure you and you family know every child, parent, and employee there within that school except for this one. If you look her up she will have no birth record or any information that she existed. You can check yourself if you think I am lying. So, to avoid any trouble I was told for you to look at this to see for yourself of her existence so that she may attend this school and stay within this town as safely as possible. That is all." Jetter looked at the folder "I've known about her for a while now, my sister has foreseen this, my sister… is very powerful seer Mr. Yamamoto" "Yes, I'm sure she is." Dante says closing the folder and taking it.

"Have you contacted the moon clan of Oichi? Sometimes they are territorial when a new wolf comes" "That's not my job but, I'm sure Lord Ronnie has sent someone to tell them. As long as no one else knows about his granddaughter then all is well" Dante turned to leave. "In all honestly, I don't foresee Oichi being here to long anyways, so I think this was a waste of time. Enjoy the rest of your day." Dante says leaving. Jetter sighs watching him leave. Jetter looked at the witch behind the counter "I thought you wouldn't when a wolf walks into my shop" he says to her the witch frowns "Sorry lord Jetter"

Couple of hours went by and it was now lunch time. Jess had stuck with Oichi the whole during school to make sure she was alright. The lunch room was large, they were standing in line "today is pizza day! Do you like pizza?"

"Pizza?" Oichi tilt her head to the side. She sniffed slightly and then covered her nose. "It smells like cheese…cheese make me feels bad…I like nuts and berries…and lots of meat" Jess blinked "You don't like cheese? Are you allergic to it?" "I guess so…" Oichi says still holding her nose.

Heading the front, Jess pointed the pepperoni pizza slice. The lunch lady placed a slice on jess's plate, the lunch lady looked at Oichi "what kind would you like?"

"Um…I'm sorry…can I just have some meat please?" Oichi says. Jess smiled "it's okay, they made some pre-hamburgers over here" Jess dragged her over to the pre-made meals. "These are hamburgers, and you can see fruits! Like apples, Oranges and strawberries!" Oichi's eyes widen. Leaving in a hut for most of her life she rarely saw a lot of fruits. She smiled and grabbed a hamburger and an orange and some strawberries. Following Jess to a table to looked at the orange with a strangle look.

Reaching the table, Rick, Chida and the boys were already sitting at. Rick smiled at her "Jess what did you get?" "Pepperoni" Chida chuckled "Figures"

Oichi, sitting down was looking at the orange in a questionable gaze." Jess took a bite of her pizza "So Oichi, were did you move from?" Nick asked her. "From a hut." She says. Jess blinked "A hut…?" Rick and Chida raised an eyebrow at her "a what?" Nick, Davey and Ronnie looked confused on what she said.

Oichi looked down. "Um…I don't know where I'm from…I've been kept in the hut for a long time since I was little…t-this would be my first time seeing people other than my parents…" She looked at Jess. "How do you eat this?" She says holding the orange. Jess blinked more at her but smiled taking the orange, with a plastic knife she carefully cut into it making a triangle. Then peeling away, it until all the peeling was done "there you go" Jess smiled.

Oichi's eyes sparkled as she took the slices from her. "Thank you!" She says. She grabs one and eats one. Her face turned a slight shade of pink and she smiled. "Mmm…its better then nuts and berries!" She quickly ate another one. Jess giggled at her. Rick and Chida just blinked at her.

In town, Danni was trying to look for a home. She was wearing a black t-shirt, with a jean jacket and blue pants. She had on brown high heel shoes and her jacket around her waist. She had shades on the top of her head and was caring a black purse. She sighed. So far, she has seen 4 homes and didn't like any of them. Now she was standing into front of Mikcloud real estate.

"Great…hope they can help find me a damn house before that man gets back…" She says frowning. Stepping in she walked up the front desk, the woman smiled "Welcome to the Mikcloud Real Estate, how can I help you?"

Danni smiled. "Hi there, I'm new in town and I'm looking for a home for me and my family. Is there a realtor I can speak to?" The woman blinked 'I see, uhm the only realtor available is Dawn, she's in office 4" she pointed to the hallway. "Thank you so much." Danni and walked to the office.

In Office 4, a gorgeous woman with burgundy hair, deep forest green eyes were at her desk. She was wearing an Open Chest Grey Sweater, skinny jeans and black ankle boots. Typing at her laptop, she heard a knock. Noting looking up "Come in" Danni sighed mentally and opened the door. "Hello, excuse me, I was told to come to this office for a realtor." Dawn smiled "I see come on in take a seat"

Danni walked in. "I'm Danyeal Tanka Yamamoto, but I prefer Danni. Me and my family just moved here this morning and I have been searching for a house for us. Do you think you can lend me a hand before my overbearing husband comes back with an attitude?" Dawn nodded "I see and yes I can help you, please take a seat"

"Thank you so much." Danni says taking a seat. Dawn smiled "We do have, four houses for now" she turned her laptop around and pushed a button "This house is the lake house on Mystic Lake"

Danni hums as she took a quick glance at some of the photos. "This house" she changed the house "Is Suteki House, Japanese design" She smiled.

"Ah, that looks good." Danni says looking at the photos. Showing her the 3rd house "This house is the Bella Vista, a beautiful mason" "Yes, I can see why it's so beautiful." Danni says smiling. Dawn chuckled "and the last one is the, Burlingame Ave house a beautiful home"

Danni hums. "The Suteki design would be a great environment for Oichi to grow around and there is enough space for her to explore. The Bella Vista is also a beautiful and peaceful like home. I bet papa would love that…OK!" She smiles clapping her hands together. "I would like to take both the Suteki house and the Bella Vista home please." Dawn smiled "Marvelous! Let me get my keys and I will show you the Suteki house first. To give you a firsthand look on the house" Danni smiled. "Thank you, I greatly appreciate it."

Getting her keys and folders on the house, she guided Danni out of the building, to her Black Toyota Prius "Go on get in" "Thank you." Danni says getting in.

Dawn starting the house, she drove off "So you said family, you have children I take it?" "Yes, for now I have just one. She's seven and her name is Oichi."

Dawn smiled "I have a son that is 11 years old and a daughter that is 7, she would be going to school with your little Oichi" Danni smiled. "How wonderful. I just hope Oichi okay. She's a super shy child and gets flustered so easily." She sighs. "I guess all I'm really being is a worry wort mother." Dawn chuckled "Nothing wrong to be a worry wort mother, I'm always one even if it's with Jessica" Danni laughs a bit.

Driving through the town, they reached up a hill and coming up to the house. Danni's eyes widen has the house, it looked just like the picture. "Ah, impressive." Danni says smiling.

Parking the car Dawn and Danni got out of the car, Dawn smiled "well then, this home is the embodiment of simplicity, albeit one where design bows to the flow of space, light, and views. An L-shape in wood and floor-to-ceiling glass over two levels, it measures 4,739 square feet with a horizontal roof. This form is unconventionally thin, giving an appearance of lightness and weightlessness, while high-performance glass and passive cooling and lighting offer year-round climate control. Built on a triangular plot to nestle into the sloping terrain, with one side facing the street, the other the garden, each of the ground-floor rooms has sliding-door access to the outdoors."

Danni nodded and looked closely at the house. 'Hmm…' stepping over to the house, she unlocked the door with the key and stepped in with Danni behind her "The larger ground floor with a faceted white ceiling contoured to mimic origami shapes, boasts a living room, dining room and kitchen, master bedroom bath—styled as an updated Japanese spa—gallery, study, and garage. Even the mud room that leads through to the house is beautifully designed and lit, making it more of a classic vestibule. A wall of vertical louvers along the longer wing acts as a screen simultaneously shading the house, allowing for outside views, from within but affording privacy from the outside. Hidden behind is the staircase to the upper floor with two further bedrooms and a family room, with to where a feature wall light throws shadows across the Japanese wood giving a wave effect 'this is echoed in the property's oversized entrance door'. Seemingly floating above, an observatory grants views to below and frames the garden, creek, and tree-lined vistas beyond, while it is windows, not wood, that meet in the corners of the kitchen, master bedroom, and upstairs living room, promoting unobstructed panoramas. In typical Japanese houses, Kuma says, every corner is open like that. If the window is just open on one side it is two-dimensional, but if we open both sides it is three-dimensional openness."

Danni was taking mental notes. The house was perfect for them but she knew Dante would change things around. "This is a very lovely house. I'm so glad I got it before someone else." She says smiling. Dawn chuckled "so the price of the house is 124,000, it's a check up front first before signing"

"Sure thing." Danni says taking out her check book writing out a check, then handing it to Dawn. Dawn smiled taking the check and placed the folder down on the table "Well sign here, and here" she pointed out" Danni did as she was told.

"congratulations Danni, you are now the owner of this lovely house" Danni smiled. "Oh my gosh you are a freaking life saver! Do you think I can go ahead and pay for the second house as well? It's for my parents. They won't be hear until sometime, but I do want them to have a place when they get settled down and all." Dawn smiled "Sure thing!" she showed her the other page "The price is 435,000"

"Alrightly." Danni says nodding, Taking out her check book writing out a check, then handing it to Dawn. Dawn smiled and took it "sign here, and here" she smiled. Dani sighs out and smiles. "and again, congrats on another beautiful house" Dawn handed her both the keys to the houses. "Thank you so much again! You are a God send for me right now!" Danni says sighing, placing a hand on her chest. Dawn smiled "you are welcome, I'm happy to help you"

Moments after Dawn left, Danni was looking around the house with a frowned. "Papa…why now of all times, bring her out of hiding…I have a bad feeling about this…" She took out her phone and called Dante. He picked up after the second ring. "You find a place?" "Yes, did you want to come see it. It's nice and has a lot of room. I'm sure you can make use of it. I also got papa a house for when he comes." "Alright, I'll be there soon." He hung up on her. Danni rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why did I ever fall for such a man…" She rubbed her stomach. "I suppose in a few more years we can have another child…" She headed to the back and stood outside. "I can put a garden back here or something…Oichi likes fruits so I can grow them natural out here." She closes her eyes and breaths in deeply. "The fresh air is much better here to. Maybe I'll get Oichi into Yoga. With her father it's always aggression, which I am all for but she is still a child…"

She walked to the bedroom. "Hmmm…this is going to be changed." She headed to the kitchen. "I need to go shopping to. Oichi hasn't really had decent food since living in the hut. I should make her something new and special for finishing her first day of school. Ah…we also have to buy a car. We can't keep running around the place. That would be weird…ha…so much to do!"

3pm came by and the school was letting out. Jess and Oichi were by their lockers. Jess smiled putting her backpack on her back "you wanna walk out with each other?"

"Okay." Oichi says nodding. Jess giggled and linked her arm with Oichi "Let's go!" Oichi smiled as she walked with her.

Rick and Chida were by the front door, they were waiting for Jess. Seeing her turn the corner. They smiled "Jess!" then they see Oichi with her. Jess smiled "Rick, Chida see you tomorrow!" she waved at them walking past them with Oichi. Rick pouted "we always walk out with each other…" Chida shook his "stop being pouty" he said walking out with rick.

Jess and Oichi walking outside they walked to the cars up in front. Jess sees her uncle, she smiled "Uncle" Jetter smiled "Jessica, I see you've made a friend" Jess smiled "This is Oichi, she is new!" Oichi looked up at him and then blushed. She then looked down. "H-Hi…" She says. Jetter smiled "Hello Oichi, it's nice to meet you" Rick and Chida appeared next to them "Hello Jetter" they both said, Jetter sucked "Hello little mini Zach's" "Oh Jetter you are funny" they turned to see Zach, Jess smiled "Hello Zach!" Zach smiled "Hello Jess" then he sees Oichi "And you are?" he smiled. Oichi's face got redder seeing Zach. "I-um…I'm Oichi…" She says stumbling over her words. Zach chuckled "well that is just cute all shy" "Oichi" they turned there head to see a dark skinned man with purple eyes and purple black hair.

Oichi smiled. "Papa!" Dante sighed. "Come along your mother is waiting for us." Oichi unlinked arms with Jess. "Thank you…f-for showing me around." Jess smiled "No problem! See you tomorrow!"

"Oichi…" Dante says. Oichi frowned. "Bye Jess…" She says a bit sadly. She quickly walked to Dante. "Try not to get lost this time…" Dante says turning around to walk away. "Yes papa…" Oichi says following behind him with her head down. Zach watched him 'mhmm another wolf is in town' "Boys get in" they nodded and quickly hugged jess making her smiled and hugged them back. They got into the limo. Jetter smiled "Jess get in" Jess nodded and got in the limo. "So Jetter another wolf family moved in town, I can tell you knew with your seer sister" Jetter looked at him "of course I knew, it's my job to know vampire" he said getting in the car. Then it drove off.  
Zach shook his head and stepped in the car and it drove off. Zach looked at his sons "keep an eye on that wolf girl" the twins look at him "of course father"

Walking down the street Oichi sighed mentally. "Oichi." "Yes…?" "Did you have fun today." Oichi looked up at him. His back was still turned to her, but she smiled. "I did papa! I ate a orange today!" "I see…Did you stayed out of trouble?" "Uh huh." "Good girl. If you keep behaving, you won't have to go back in the hut. Okay?" "Okay! The girl Jess was really nice to me papa!" "Was she now. Did anyone else talk to you." Oichi frowned. "No…not like Jess did. She showed me around school and helped me eat an orange. It was juicy. It was mega yummy! Can we get some?" "Let's wait and see what your mother says. She has a surprise for you come along." He disappeared in front of her. She smiled and followed him.

Moments later Oichi's eyes were widen in shock as Danni stood in front of their new house. "Oh WOW!" Oichi says running to the house. "So cool!" She says giggling. Danni smiled as she watched Oichi run around the house. "Aw, she loves it." Dante walked up to her. "We can make this work. I think she will be okay." Danni frowned. "I don't want to leave her on her own yet Dante." "I know Danni but eventually your going to have to let her go." Danni growled slightly and punched Dante in the gut. Dante gasped out and took a knee. "You're the last person I want to hear that from!" She stormed off into the house. Dante coughed out and got back to his feet. "Cheap shot…that woman…" He held his stomach walking to the house.

At the Mikcloud manor, Dawn walked into the doors has a the butler Caiside was standing there, all, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He was in a butler's outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. "Lady Dawn welcome home" Dawn smiled "Thank you Caiside, is my daughter home?" he nodded to her "She is in the study with Lord Jetter, with her magic lessons" Dawn nodded and walked away to the room. Reaching the study, she opened the door. She see's Jess on a chair with a grimoire in her lap. The Grimoire of the Mikcloud family was centuries old, massive 8x10 inch 5 inch thick 4 pound tome features the iconic Universal tree of life and elemental pentacle fused into one truly amazing and soul moving design. The book was open, she was reading it. Jetter was on a chair not far looking at his book. Dawn smiled "I'm home" Jess's eyes widen and looked up to see her mother "Mama!" Dawn chuckled "how was school sweetie?" Jess smiled "Fun mama! I made a new friend" Dawn chuckled "Really know and who is your new friend" Jess giggled "Her name is Oichi!" Dawns eyes widen slightly. Jetter blinked at her "Dawn? Not the first time hearing that name?" Jess blinked at her mother "Mama…?" dawn smiled down at her daughter "I meet her mother today" Jess's eyes widen "Really?! Is she nice?" Dawn chuckled "Why yes she is, I sold her two houses. One was gonna be for her and Oichi and the another was gonna be for I think it was Oichi's grandfather..? but we were talking about how fun it was for you two gonna be friends and here when I come home find out you and Oichi became friends!" Jess giggled "kool!" Jetter smiled but cleared his throat "back to your studies" Jess nodded and looked back down at the grimoire and continued her studies.

At Oichi's new home she was running around outside chasing a butterfly. Danni smiled looking at her. She had talked her head off about her first day of school and meeting Jess. Dante walked up to her. "You look happy." Danni chuckled. "She made a friend today Dante and luckily I meet her mother on the same day so I don't even have to worry. Of course, I'm happy. She's a child and she shouldn't be spending her life in a hut." "She's not a child." Danni frowned. She grabbed Dante's arm and drag him inside shutting the door behind her. "I don't care what age she is in our time she is seven for humans and thanks to you she has the mind set of a 3-year-old. She didn't even know how to eat an orange Dante…for gosh sake doesn't this open your eyes?" Dante sighed. "It was from my understanding you didn't want her to go in the first place." Danni crossed her arms. "I didn't…but I didn't think it would be this bad. I mean giving her books to learn is good but unless she gets real life experience she would be like a deer staring in the headlights." Dante looked out the glass window and saw Oichi now laying on the grass looking up in the sky. "I suppose your right…we will see how this will go." Danni smiled. "Good."

The doorbell rung. Danni smiled. "He must be here." She walked to the door quickly and opened it. There was a man with black scruffy hair, clear blue eyes, and light brown skin standing at the door. He was wearing a black tight fitted shirt and a pair of black jeans and shoes and a duffle bag. He bowed slightly. "Lady Danni. Sorry for the wait." Danni smiled. "Samuel. Come in silly." Samuel followed her in. "Sir Dante how are you." Dante took a seat on the couch. "I'll be fine as long as my subject comes." Danni rolled his eyes. "Stop calling that boy a subject." She walked to the back and open the door. "Oichi dear! Come here!" Oichi popped up and got up. "Coming mama!" Oichi ran inside and stopped when she saw Samuel. She frowned and hid behind Danni's leg. Danni smiled. "Oichi, don't be afraid. This is Samuel. My friend and bodyguard, Samuel." Oichi looked at him. "Hi…" She says. Samuel chuckled. "She is much like you Lady Danni. You were very shy when you were just a pup." Danni blushed. "Oh, shut up." Samuel looked at Oichi. "I was very surprise to hear that you had a child of such rarity lady Danni. I can sense a lot of power dwelling up inside her just waiting to come out. I eagerly await to see her process."

Danni pushes Oichi in front of her. Oichi looks down shyly. Samuel puts his bag down and gets on one knee. He places his hand on his chest and bows. "Lady Oichi. My name is Samuel Exton. I am in service to your grandfather, your mother, and now you. I am your protector, bodyguard, trainer and caretaker. I will do what I must to keep you safe always, even at the cost of my life." He then holds his hand out. "Will you allow me to watch your side Lady Oichi." Oichi looked up at her mother who nodded at her. Oichi took baby steps to him but have him her hand. Samuel smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "I look forward to watching you grow my lady."

Danni giggles. "Okay, okay, now that's done we have things to do. First, we need a car, second, we need more furniture, three we need to go food shopping, and four I need to find a job." Dante rolled his eyes. "What do you need a job for. You have enough money for 5 lifetimes." Danni frowned. "Shut up you, lazy bum. I'm not going to sit in here all day doing nothing. I need something to do." Samuel stood up. "Shall we go?" Danni nodded. "Yup, Dante you can house sit while we are gone." She grabbed Oichi's hand and her purse. "Come on sweetie let's go explore a bit." Oichi nodded as she, Danni, and Samuel left. Dante sighs and gets up and disappears into a room.

That next morning Danni walked into Oichi's new room. They had changed some thing around the house and gave her a very big room. The floor was now a light brown color. They had moved a section of the couch into her room along with a book case, tv, and a desk. The section where the couch was place, was carved out a bit lower then the room floor. Her bed was queen size with red and black blankets and pilliows.

Danni smiled as she flipped the blanket over. Oichi was under it curled into a ball, fast asleep. She had major bed head. Her ears were pointy now and her facial structured had changed. Her form usually came out when she was sleeping since she couldn't control it yet. Danni sat on the bed and shook her. "Oichi dear, time to wake up." Oichi didn't move until Danni picked her up and sat her up. "Oichi, sweetie. It's time to get up." She pinched her cheek a bit. Oichi frowned and opened one sleepy eye. She yawned, showing her fangs.

"Come on Oichi. If you don't get washed up and dressed we are going to be late. I even made you breakfast." "Breakfast…" Oichi says rubbing the sleep out her eye. Danni helped her down from the bed and into the bathroom, which was next to her room.

She showed Oichi how to use it and held her shower down. As she did her face and ears went back to normal. Once the shower was done Danni grabbed a towel and wiped her off. She turned her around and frowned on her back. There were three long scars on her back from when she was taken at one point. She opened the cabinet and grabbed a jar of medicine. It was in a light blue jar. She opened it and scooped out a bit. "Hold still okay?" Oichi nodded as she applied the medicine. Oichi hissed a bit as she felt the sting on her back. "It hurts mama…" "I know baby. I'm almost done."

Oichi nodded as a sweet smell of honey hit her nose. "Mmm…Sweet." Danni chuckled. "It's your scent sweetie." "My scent?" "Yes, a scent is a distinctive smell. So to most and yourself you smell just like sweet honey." Danni hugged her. "It makes me want to eat you up!" Oichi giggled as her mother hugged her. "Now, let's get dress so you can eat and me and Samuel will drop you off at school today." Oichi smiled and ran out the bathroom.

Once she was dressed Oichi was sitting at the table getting a taste of her first ever pancakes. Dante was no where to be seen which made her frowned. "Mama? Where is papa?" Danni sat a cup of juice down for her. "I don't know. He might be walking around doing his own thing like he does." Oichi looked down at her. "Did I make papa mad?" Danni sat down and rubbed Oichi's head. "No sweetie. He is…your father has very high standards. He just needs to see that you are just his little girl and that you can't do a lot of things on your own. It is good that we moved here. Maybe seeing you happy will help you both in the long run." Oichi sighed as she drinks her juice.

Samuel walked in. "Lady Danni, Lady Oichi, the car is ready." Danni nodded. "Thank you, Samuel. "A word my lady?" Danni nodded and got up. She walked over to him. "What is it?" "I just gotten word that the Ruska family have arrived in town today." Danni frowned. "How many?" "Just four…three children and…Cassandra." Danni's look darkens and bit her lip. "That woman…of course she would decide to come here…" "What would you like me to do?" Danni looked back at Oichi who finishing her food. "For now, just leave it be. We must be careful here. We are no longer on our land so we can not do something hasty…unless it becomes a issue we will just have to distant ourselves and try not to draw to much attention to ourselves." Samuel nodded. "Understood."

"Mama? Mr. Samuel?" They look to see Oichi standing there with her bag. "Um…can we go? I wanna see Jess…please…" She says blushing a bit. Danni smiled. "Of course, did. I wanna see her to. I'd love to meet your new friend." Oichi smiled at her as she and Danni walked outside to her new Black Chevrolet Impala. Danni wanted a light blue one but all they had was black at the time. She and Oichi got in the back while Samuel got in the front. He then drove off to the school.

Jess was in the back of her mother's car, Dawn had convinced Jetter to let her drive Jess to school. Dawn wearing a Mesh Detailed Floral dress and peep toe ankle strap heels. Dawn looked back at Jess from the mirror and smiled to see Jess's excited face "you excited honey?" Jess nodded "Yes mama, excited to see Oichi" Dawn giggled "Well that's good" coming up to the school Dawn pulled up and parked. Dawn got out and stepped to the back and opened the door were Jess jumped out. She smiled and looked around for Oichi "You want me to walk in you inside?" Jess looked back at her mother "I wanna wait for Oichi mama" Dawn chuckled "alright, you stick by the school okay?" Jess smiled and nodded "Okay mom" Jess walked to the steppes and stood there waiting. Dawn turned back to her only to stop to see Zach stepping out of his car with his boys, right away Rick and Chida rushed to Jess. "Jess!" Jess smiled "Morning!" Rick smiled at her "Morning Jess" Chida nodded "Morning Jess" Jess chuckled and went back to look out for Oichi. Rick and Chida blinked "you coming inside?" Rick asked, Jess shook her head "No I wanna wait for Oichi go with out me" Rick frowned "but.. I.." he didn't finish with Chida dragged him away "Okay see you in class!" Jess smiled and waved at them. Dawn heard Zach chuckle "Morning Lady Dawn" Dawn looked at him "Morning Zach" she smiled slightly. Zach smiled and nodded to her and got back into his car driving off. Dawn sighed and got into her and drove off for work.

Just as she pulled off Samuel pulled up with Oichi and Danni. He had gotten out to open the door. She sighed. "So this is it huh…" She walked around and opened the door for Oichi. Oichi got out and saw Jess. "Look mama! That's Jess." Danni looked to see Jess waiting. She smiled. "Aw, she looks just like Dawn! So cute! Heehee."

Suddenly another car pulled up. A beautiful young-looking woman walked out. She had brown curly hair and she had fair skin and yellow eyes. She smiled looking at the school and then glanced at Danni. "Well, well, well…I thought I smelled something rotten." Danni frowned as she held Oichi close to her. "Cassandra…"

She walked around swaying her hips. "No need to worry about your pup. I'm only here to drop off my niece and nephew…" She opened the door and a young girl with blonde hair and red eyes jumped out frowning. "Mom why do I have to go to this stupid school…" She was then pushed out the way of a boy with pure white hair and gentle red eyes. "Do not complain. Move." He says walking past her. He walked past Cassandra and stopped to look at Oichi. "Hmm…Father didn't say anything about wolves attending this school…" The girl walked up to him and frowned. "Ugh…you smell like a wet dog." Oichi looked down. "…a wet dog…" Danni glared at Cassandra. "I suggest you get your niece moving…" Cassandra let out a dry laugh. "I don't control over what the brat says. It's not my child."

Danni sighed and blocked their view. "Oichi sweetie. Don't cause any trouble with them okay? Stay away from them, understand?" Oichi nodded. "Good girl." She hugged Oichi. "Now go on. Jess is waiting for you." Oichi nodded and started walking to Jess when the girl smirked. She quickly pushed Oichi down to the ground. Making Danni's eyes widen. Jess's eyes widen "Oichi!" she had rushed over to Oichi quickly.

Danni went to Oichi and help her up. She wipes the dirt off a teary eye Oichi's face. The girl laughed. "Know your place wolf." Danni grit her teeth and glared at the girl. Her eyes went yellow. "Leave before I tear you apart." The girl jumped slightly at Danni's sudden threat. The boy quickly pulled her back. "Come Makoto before you embarrass our family yet again." He pulled her along. Jess frowned "Wolf…?" Jess looked at Oichi 'wolf… that means.. werewolf..'

Cassandra laughed loudly. "What a weak daughter you have Danni! I swear you and your people really need to just die out already." Danni started to walk to her, but Samuel grabbed her arm. "Lady Danni let it go...for now." Cassandra smirked and walked to her car. "You should really watch your temper Danni. Haha." She got back in the car and took off. Danni growled slightly under her breath. Jess helped Oichi "Oichi you okay?" Oichi sniffed and wiped the tears away but nodded.

Jess looked at her more, she held her hand sensing more of the aura know "I don't why I didn't sense this before…" Oichi looked at Jess. "Sense what…" "Are you a werewolf…?" she whispered to Oichi. Oichi eyes widen a bit. Jess smiled at her "It's okay Oichi, I don't care you are one. I think it's awesome! Now I have two wolf friends! My other one, Jin. He's still in Russia but he's coming back this summer after this year! I think you and him would be good friends!"

"R-Really…how do you know that I'm a werewolf?" Jess blinked at her "Well… the reason why I know… is because I'm…." she looked around, no other students were around. She looked back at Oichi "I'm a witch…" Oichi eyes widen. "A witch?" Jess smiled "here let me show you" she took Oichi's hands, Danni and Samuel still by them, Jess closed her eyes and breathed softly. Oichi looked see leaves near them float into the air.

Oichi looked around. "Cooool…" Jess smiled and opened her eyes has the leaves quickly feel to the ground..

Danni smiled and walked up to them. "Hello Jess. I'm Danni, Oichi's mother. Your mother helped me out the other day and she spoke of you a bit. I'm really happy you became Oichi's friend despite her being who she is." Jess giggled "Mom told me she meet you yesterday and really she spoke of me…?" she flushed.

Danni bend down. "May I ask a favor Jess. My little Oichi, is very shy and she has been alone for a very long time. She might ask some…weird…questions but I hope that you can look after her for me and be her friend. Maybe give her a little confident boost." Danni said rubbing her head. Jess smiled "Of course Miss Danni I would be here for Oichi no matter what."

Danni smiled. "Thank you so much." She then kissed Oichi's cheek. "Have a good day sweetie." Oichi nodded. Jess chuckled "Come on Oichi lets get inside" she took Oichi's hand. "Bye mama!" Oichi says waving bye. Danni waves at her.

Stepping inside, they right away went to their lockers. Only to see the two kids from before. Jess frowned at them has Oichi opened her locker, Jess smiled "You remember, awesome!" Oichi blushed. "I have a…good memory." Oichi says.

Makoto walked up to Oichi. "Haa? I can see you picked yourself up wolf. Maybe you should have stayed in the dirt where you belong. Maybe I'll make it permanent." Oichi whimpered and looked down. Jess frowned at the girl, she can sense they are vampires. "Shut up vampire don't touch Oichi again."

"Oh? You mean…like this?" She pushed Oichi into the locker. "Ow…" Oichi tears up as she rubbed her shoulder. Jess lifted her hand "I mean it, you better leave Oichi alone" the girl was laughing Jess. Jess bite her lip crunched her fingers slightly and girls eyes widen and her fell to her knee heading her in pain "Ahhh!"

Her brother, Sakamoto, was watching with no interest, not even while his sister was in pain. Jess stopped and took Oichi's hand "she's off limits, bully her again and I'll do more than just a simple headache pain spell on you" she said walking off with Oichi.

Makoto frowned as she got up holding her head. "That witch…I'll teach her lesson but first…that wolf girl…" Sakamoto sighed. As they walked away, Rick and Chida were right next to them "hey new vampires, if I were you I would be careful not to piss off a witch"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Back off! I don't care if she's is a rotten witch!" Rick's eyes widen in anger and his eyes widen deep red "Watch what you say about my Jess!" chida shook his head "careful brother…."

Sakamoto rolled his eyes. "Makoto come on. We…rather I…don't have time to waste around here. Unlike you I actually want to learn something from this place." Makoto huffed out at Rick and walked behind Sakamoto. "I want to get my hands on that wolf brother! She carries that nasty smell!" "Everything you smell you think is rotten. The wolf on the other hand is different. She smells like very unusual strong sweet honey. If it were strong enough it could really cover off her scent of a wolf… An interesting smell. I wonder how they got it to be so strong" Makoto groans. "Ew…don't tell me your fascinated with that thing…" Sakamoto said nothing to her making her frowned. "Tisk…whatever…"

At a local grocery store 'Ravenswood Market', Dawn had stopped there get some coffee and some donuts from the cafe area. She sat there waiting for the man make her coffee, In the corner of her eye she saw someone that made her smile. It was Danni, she was pushing a cart around one end of the Lane with a cart half full of food "Danni!" she shouted for her. Danni's head popped up and she turned to see Dawn. She smiled and wave. "Hey there!" Danni says shouting back. Dawn chuckled Dawn chuckled "ma'am your coffee and sugar donut" Dawn smiled and took them. She quickly went over to Danni with a nice smile "Out food shopping for the family?"

"Yes, Oichi hasn't have a chance to eat most of these foods. So, I want to cook her a lot. It's a really nice store though." Dawn chuckled "yeah this is nice market store, my family owns it and the manger is a 3rd party person that watches over it. Everything is all the top brands and the produce is so fresh. The apples we have here are rare apples, the instead of the apples are red not white like normal apples and there really yummy, there's an apple orchard here in town has a strawberry farm" Danni crossed something off her grocery list. "Hmmm…I don't think Oichi likes apples but maybe she'll like those." Dawn chuckled "Dawn?" Dawn and danni turned to see a woman with long ginger hair, her skin was fair and slight trancing green eyes. She had on a red ruffle shirt with black blazer, matching black ladies pants and black heels. She was pushing a cart that had full of food, Danni took one sniff and she could tell this woman was a vampire. Dawn smiled "Good, oh this is Danni my new friend, Danni this Kira Meyers, she is Zach Meyers wife. Their family is one of the original founders of this town like the Mikcloud's" Kira looked at her 'a wolf' Kira smiled "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am" Danni smiled back. "Hello to you as well. Me and my family just moved here yesterday. It's a lovely place to be so far." Kira chuckled "This is a nice town, I hope you like it here, it was good to see Dawn and it was a pleasure to meet you Danni" she strolled her kart away to the meat section. Dawn smiled "Well I hope you can become friends with her, she is nice for what she is, well I gotta head to work. Lunch? Meet me at the Purple Koi"

"The purple Koi?" Danni asked. "It's a Japanese sushi restaurant, see at 1pm meet me there" she said with a smile and walked away waving goodbye to her. Danni waved bye. She closed her list and sighed. "Other then seeing Cassandra this day is going nicely I suppose. It's been a long time since I had sushi…ooo…Maybe I should make sushi tonight? I bet Oichi would love it haha."

Not long, at the school, It was Gym, Jess was wearing Flowy sports graphic tank with glitter embellishment and black shorts, her gym shoes were nike's. She smiled has Oichi came out from the gym locker room "They fit! Just make sure when you go home you tell your mom about gym clothes" Oichi nodded as she looked around. She was in complete confusion in what was about to happen.

Rick and Chida appeared next to them "I wonder what we are doing today" Chida said, Rick huffed "Let's hope it's nothing running, Jess's asthma…" Jess frowned "yeah…" Nick, Ronnie and Davey walked over "this is boring Ronnie says "why have gym?" Nick chuckled "It's to keep us active" "Blah" Ronnie said. "Gym…?" Oichi mumbles to herself. Her mom told her to not ask so many questions, but it was kind of hard not to when she didn't know what something was. Jess smiled "Gym is a class were you do sports and athletic stuff" Makoto and Sakamoto walked over making Jess frown at them and guarded Oichi from them. Rick and Chida glared slightly at them.

Makoto placed her hands on her hips. "Well now, I guess you're here to stink up the place mutt." Oichi frowned. Jess bite her lip and slightly lifted her arm making Makoto back up slightly "careful on what you say about my friend" Nick, Ronnie and Davey blinked at them "What's going on?" Davey whispered to his brother "I don't know" he whispered back.

Sakamoto was looking at Oichi. Makoto ignored Jess and glared at Oichi. "This girl wont be around you forever." Sakamoto grabbed Makoto and pushed her to the side, nearly sending her to the floor. He took a step closer to Oichi. "Your name is Oichi isn't it." Oichi didn't answer. Jess bite her lip ready to do a pain spell on the boy. Rick and Chida didn't like this one bit.

"Why do you smell like honey." Oichi looked at him. Makoto frowned and got up. "Enough about why the mutt smells!" She stormed up to him only to get a hard flick to the head, with enough force to send her to the floor. She had a red mark on her forever. She hissed in pain as she held her head. "Shut up. I was speaking." Makoto looked at him and bit her lip in anger. Sakamoto smiled at Oichi. "Forgive my sister but I can't control what comes out her mouth nor what she says. Now can you answer my question?" Oichi looked into his eyes and got caught in his piecing stare. She shook and backed up. Jess frowned "Stop!"

Sakamoto sighed and backed up. "Seems like I am scaring you. Well no matter. I'll get my answers in due time." He says smiling softly at Oichi. He walked off. He grabbed Makoto by the tips of her head. "Come. You already are such a disappointment." Makoto growled softly. Jess hugged Oichi "It's oaky Oichi calm down" the boys stepped to her "Oichi you alright?" Chida asked "those new kids are jerks" Nick said. Davey nodded "that girl is mean…" Oichi sniffed as she tears up. "D-Did I do something wrong…? Why do they hate me?" Oichi says hugging Jess back. Jess and the others frowned "No you did nothing wrong Oichi, you did nothing wrong"

A few weeks passed and the friendship between Jess and Oichi grew. They had already visited each other's houses and enjoy outings together with their mothers in tow. Danni had also made friends as well with Dawn and Kira. Thanks to them she had learn a lot about the town a bit about its history.

Saturday evening, Oichi was in her room drawing in a blank sketch book Danni had gotten her. On her TV there was a fashion show going on. Oichi had been watching it for a few days and she enjoyed looking at it. Oichi giggled as she started working on her very first sketches. Three dresses. One with no sleeves and flowers on it. One with a lot of ribbons and one that was kinda strapped up with ruffles. Oichi smiled brightly and got up from her desk. She ran out her room and into the living room where Danni was watching her stories. "Mama! Look!" Oichi held up her book. Danni grabbed it and smiled. "Oh my Oichi! These are some beautiful sketches! Did you draw them yourself?" Oichi nodded. Danni put the book down and hugged her. She put Oichi on her lap and snuggled her. "So talented! And to think a few days ago you didn't even know what sketch book was!" Oichi giggled. "I'm going to save these designs so when you get to the level of master you will be able to make these same dresses." Oichi eyes sparkled. "You think I can make these someday?" Danni nodded. "Of course, sweetie." Oichi grabbed the remote and turned to her fashion show. "I want to do that!" She says pointing to the tv. Danni smiled. "Then I'll be rooting for you all the way!" Danni says.

At the Mikcloud Estate, Jess wearing light long sleeve shirt with black stars on them, black leggings and black flats. She's was floating over a bed, Jetter and Dawn were standing next to her has Violet had her hands over Jess's head. Jetter frowned "Sis… anything?" Violet frowned "It seems the like the curse is appearing rather fast…" Dawn's heart sank "why her…? Why my daughter?!" Jetter frowned "It was a curse for Regina's reincarnation… Jess is the reincarnation of Regina…" Dawn bite her lip has tears came down her face "so when will she start to feel inner darkness grow…?" she looked at Violet. Violet's eyes widen slightly "has I can see… she's already feeling it… the more those vampire children mess with Oichi will unlock this curse more…." Dawn sniffed "Jetter you need to do something to that family, they need to know the rules here" Jetter shook his head "I will talk to the magic council on approaching them" Dawn nodded "Good…"

As the day went on Oichi was now out back with Samuel training. Oichi was wearing a light blue top with black shorts with blue lignin and no shoes. Around her neck was a enchanted wolf pendent that had a fang in it. The fang belong to her grandfather Ronnie and it was made in order to keep her powers in check. However, it was only something temporary since her power grew slowly every day.

Danni was sitting on the porch drinking some tea as she watched them spar. "Oichi watch your left!" Danni yelled out. The door opened and Dante walked out. "Oh, where have you been?" Dante sighed. "Home, your father is becoming unreasonable. Seems like there has been some unrest know that those idiot vampires are messing with Oichi." He sat beside Danni. Danni frowned. "That vampire child…she's bully Oichi. I don't know how much longer she can hold against it. I don't want her to lose control of herself…" Dante grabbed a cup of tea. "I don't either, but until it happens your father wants her to remain in school and your mother is going nuts. Along with my mother as well. They are already sending word ahead that more of the family will be coming." Danni sighed. "All because of that woman…why couldn't she stay were she was at." Dante grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "No need to worry. I'll keep us safe no matter the cost." Danni smiled. "Yes, I trust you my love."

At a home, Cassandra Ruska walked through her home. Walking into the Livingroom she stopped to see someone sitting on the chair. She sighed. "What do you want." "Cassandra Ruska, you've been quiet busy" he said standing up. "And you are…" Cassandra says with a blank look. "Jetter Mikcloud, I have come behalf of the magic council. You are new to this town vampire I'm sure you were told the rules the lord of the terroir had gave you"

"Look if it's about those brats at that school I don't have any responsibility for them nor will I care to. As you can see they aren't even here." Cassandra says. A High Strength Aluminum Bo Staff suddenly appeared in his hands and he banged it has a magical circle appeared under her eyes widen and she went to her knee quickly from the magic

"I will you not warn again, you will behave yourself and control those vampire's children I will not let your selfish actions, you do not want the council raining down you and you're the rest of your dying family" he said has banged his stick again disappeared. The magic circle disappeared but can still feel the magic force on her.

Cassandra got up and brushed herself off. "Warn me however you want. It won't change the facts." Cassandra says sitting in her living room. She turned on her TV. "Ha…dying family he says. Anyways let's see what's on this boring TV." She was then suddenly pushed into the wall from a powerful hand. Her eyes widen has she can see powerful red glowing eyes "I gave you the rules and you follow them, you are in my territory Cassandra" She gave him a dry laugh. "I'm not a idiot. I haven't broken any of your stupid rules…yet at least. I don't own those worthless brats. They do nothing for me."

"Do not think you are more powerful than me, I'm a king. They may not be yours but you are watching them, so you will take responsibility for their actions." He fangs came out and hissed at her then let her go "There's a reason why vampires like you are not respectful towards humans and other paranormal creature. I have a treaty with the wolves in the territory and even the Tanka clan as I just got done talking to. If the word gets out that a vampire is threating werewolf children in my territory the magic council be down on us fast even the werewolf clans, watch what you do, I'm I clear?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Cassandra says rubbing her neck. "Good" Zach disappeared in his high speed. Cassandra sighs out. "Jeez, why would I take responsibility of kids I don't even know." She gets up and sits back down in the couch and turns the TV. "It's not my fault the mutt doesn't have a back bone."

The door opened, and Makoto and Sakamoto walked in. "Hey you brats, come here!" Cassandra yelled out. She could hear the kids groans. They walked into the living room. "What do you want old hag!" Makoto says. "If you keep messing with the wolf brat then you'll get us all in trouble." Cassandra says in a not caring tone. "I don't care! That mutt and her family is going to pay for what they did!" "Uh huh, look I have things to do and I care nothing for you two or whatever the hell you are doing but if you mess this up for me I'll kill both of you understand?" Makoto crossed her arms. "Whatever! You can't even kill your own son!" Cassandra laughed. "Is that what you think child." She got up and walked to her. The next thing Makoto knew she was flying through the wall of the house. Sakamoto sighed and headed to his room, not caring what was going on. Cassandra walked through the hole in the wall and stepped on Makoto's hand and crushed them. Makoto held in the painful yelled as she looked up into the cold eyes of Cassandra. "Careful who you speak to child. Do as I say, and you won't die understand. Just because you're the brat of my younger sibling doesn't mean your irreplaceable…remember that the next time you try to come for me." She got off Makoto and went back to the living. "When your hand heals fix the wall. Or you can find your own place to sleep tonight." Makoto frowned as she sat up. She grits her teeth in anger. 'I don't care what you say, that mutt will pay….'

Jess waking up on a couch in the living room, she blinked and sat up. Her mother was next to her watching TV. "Mom?" Dawn looked at her "Yes sweetie?" Jess frowned "Did I black out again..? I dint remember being in here…" Dawn frowned "its alright sweetie, say do you want to go to dairy queen and get some ice cream? Then see if we can go over to Oichi's" Jess's eyes lit up "really?" Dawn chuckled "Of course come on lets go" Jess giggled and got up fast and skipped off. Dawn chuckled getting up following her.

Back at Oichi's house, Oichi was taking an herb bath. She hissed at the scars on her back. They were throbbing. They only throb when something bad was going to happen. She hated herb baths. No matter which one it was her back always stings. She sniffs as she bears the pain. Danni walked in smiling. "Oichi?" Oichi looked at her mother. "Mama…why does it hurt…" Danni frowns and places her hand in the water and then tinkled some down Oichi's back. Again, Oichi hissed out in pain. Danni watched her back. The scars weren't healing no matter what they did as always. "Okay, sweetie. It's time to get out."

Once Oichi was out and dried off, Danni helped her onto her couch where she laid for the rest of the day. Danni walked back in the living room to see Samuel and Dante watching TV. "Dante…they won't heal…" Dante looked at her. "The scars?" Danni nodded taking a seat with him. "Damn my uncle…why on earth did he do that to her…" Samuel frowned. "Your uncle is messed up in the head. His reasons are different from Ronnie's." Dante crossed his arms. "In other words, he is a sick bastard." Danni sighed. "…Do you think…Dawn could help?" Dante frowned. "What are you going on about woman." Danni rolled her eyes. "Oh please Dante…you can smell it as much as I can. I'm sure they know about dark magic!" Dante shook his head. "No." Danni frowned. "Why not!? We sure as heck don't know what is going on!? For all we know this can be doing Oichi more harm then good!?"

Samuel got up and left the room. Dante looked at her. "We don't need their help. I don't trust them." "That's because you aren't around to even meet them! Dawn, Kira, and Jess are all lovely people yet your so stuck up that you wont even let me ask them for help!" "I don't care Danni, I said no!" Danni stood up. "Well I'm going to anyways!" Dante stood up and grabbed her, pinning her to the couch. "Danni…there is only one way to settle this." His eyes turned yellowed and so did Danni's. "Fine…have it your way."

In Oichi's room, Samuel closed the door as he heard crashing and banging in the living room. Oichi was curled up on the couch. Samuel walked to her and sat with her, turning the tv up. "Lady Oichi." He heard her sniff. "They are fighting over me again…I don't know what to do." Samuel reaches over and picks her up, tuning her around and laying her head on his lap. "It's not your fault princess. Sometimes adults have to settle things in a different way. In your case you are very special. Your mom wants to get outside help while your father wants to keep this within the family."

Oichi wipes her eyes. "They fight a lot more since we move here." Samuel rubs her head. "I know but don't take it to heart. They want to do what's best for you and the both had different methods. You as a child should only focus on things like school, clubs, and friends okay? Oichi nodded. "Mr. Samuel…what do you think they should do about my back?" Samuel sighed. "Well, in my humble opinion, the woman Dawn and Kira, who Lady Danni have spent much time with it. Might have a better insight on what is happening to your back. When I was with your grandfather my way of thing was like your fathers. Not accepting outside help however, spending time with your mother made me realized that it never hurts to get a second opinion with a fresh set of eyes." Oichi sighs. "I just want us to be happy…for once…" "I understand My Lady."

There was a knock on the door making Danni blinked, she walked over to the door opening to see Dawn and Jess standing. Jess smiled "Hello Danni" Dawn chuckled "Hello Danni, I hope we are not bothering you"

Danni sighed as she opened the door. The living room was destroyed. Dante was laying on the floor smoking. "Actually, you caught us in the middle of having a disagreement, but it can be put on hold for now." Danni says letting them in. Dawn blinked "Oh I see"

Danni walked over to Dante, grabbed him by his leg, and threw him out the open side glass door. She then brushed herself off. "Jess, Oichi is in her room. Dawn I'll make us some tea or something." Jess smiled and took off to Oichi's room. Dawn blinked at what Danni just did "was that Oichi's father?" Danni sighed as she flipped the couch back over. "Sadly yes…"

Jess skipped to Oichi's room, reaching her room she opened the door "Oichi!" Samuel was already standing up beside the couch. Oichi jumped off the couch. "Jess! I didn't know you were coming over." She says smiling. Jess giggled "it was a surprise! So, what you up too?" Jess smiled sitting down on Oichis bed. Oichi patted the seat beside her inviting Jess to sit with her instead. "I was going to look at these movies. Samuel picks out these old movies but even, so I've never seen most of these new ones before. Here you pick. You best really good ones." Oichi says smiling. Jess nodded as she sat down beside her.

In the living room Dawn looked are around with smile "the place looks amazing" Danni sighed as she swept up the broken glass near the door. "It was until the idiot husband of mine broke things. He better go to the store to get more glass." Dawn chuckled and notices something on the floor, she blinked and kneeled and picked it up. Dawn blinked at it and she can tell it was a strong herb "Danni, what strong herb is this?" Danni frowned.

"It's a part of a rare flower of ours called the dragon flower. Really, it's just a clone of the original one. That way Dante could experiment on it. He turned it into a strong healing herb for Oichi. It's what gives her a strong honey scent." Danni walked over to Dawn. Sticking her hand out Dawn placed it in her hands. It was light blue with yellow lining. "She has to bathe in it every day…Anyways, let me go put this up right quick. Dante would have a field day if he saw it out on the floor and not in a jar somewhere." Dawn looked at her "I think you already know this, but I want to tell you, I'm a witch and I know you are a werewolf along with Oichi" Danni laughed. "Doesn't matter what you and I are. All that matters is that we are friends now." Dawn smiled at her as Danni placed the herb in a jar.

Monday at school during lunch time, Oichi was eating peaches that Danni had made for her. She listens as Jess and the others talked among themselves. She then felt a chill go down her spine. She looked up to see Sakamoto standing there. Jess frowned at him "why are you here?" The twins glare at him slightly.

Sakamoto ignored them and smiled at Oichi. He held up something. "Do you know what this is?" Oichi shook her head. Sakamoto chuckled. "So, it's true that you are quite clueless about things. This is called a pudding cup. This one is made with chocolate and I even added some raspberries on top." Oichi couldn't help but to look a bit excited by this new treat. Jess was frowning more "oichi?"

Sakamoto placed the pudding cup on the table. "I also would like to call this a peace offering." "Peace…offering?" Oichi asked. Sakamoto smiled. "Your cluelessness of the simple things is becoming quite cute." Oichi felt her cheeks heat up a bit. She looked down. "A peace offering is a gift or service for procuring peace or reconciliation. Unlike my sister, I don't really care who or what you are. What happen to our family was during the times of your father's young time I believe. This petty score doesn't concern me. I find you fascinating to be honest and I would like to be friends." Jess looked shocked "oh my…." The twins blinked at him "well this is unexpected…"

Oichi looked at him and gave him a look of uncertainly. "Don't worry, I will keep my distance for now until you get use to me." Oichi looked at the pudding cup and grabbed it. "T-Thank you…" She says. Sakamoto nodded. "Do you mind if I ask you a question? It's one I've been asking for a while." "About my scent…" Oichi says. "I don't know why I smell like honey…I'm sorry." Sakamoto smiled. "I see. Then until next time. I'll bring you another pudding cup. In exchange for more answers to my questions." He waved slightly and walked off.

Oichi looked down at the pudding cup and sniffed it. She didn't smell anything wrong with it. She took a small spoon and dipped it in a bit and took out a small scoop. She ate some and hummed out. "Mmm…it's sweet…" She says smiling.

Nearing the end of the day Oichi was closing her locker after she got her things. Jess was with the others doing something else. She sighed as she walked alone through the hallway. She was going to wait at the door for Jess. Making it there she stopped to see Makoto and a few other girls surrounding another girl. She had long black flowing hair and clear blue eyes. She was tearing up as Makoto dumped her bag out on her. "Since I can't touch the mutt I'll just have to mess with you, stupid girl!" She threw the bag at her the girl. "Ugh! I hate my dumb aunt. Think she can throw her weight around on me." The girls chuckled at Makoto as she threw a notebook into the girl's face.

Oichi whimpered and took a step back, not wanting to be a part of that until, her eyes and the girl's eyes locked. Oichi gulped and frowned. Makoto grabbed the girl by her hair. "I hate this! Then my stupid brother ends up caring more for the mutt ugh! He's no better then that witch!" They girls laughed at Makoto throwing a tantrum.

Oichi walked over to them. "L-Leave her alone!" She says. Makoto and the girls stopped and looked at her. "Huhhh!? Aw look it's the mutt. Look. I can't bother you so back off with ya." She pulled the girl up to her feet and then pushed her back down on the floor. Makoto and the girls laughed as the girl they were bullying started crying. Soon more children started to show up to go home. They stopped watching the scene. "Please stop!" Oichi says again getting closer. Her legs were shaking in fear, but she didn't want to watch the girl get hurt anymore. Makoto turned and glared at her. "I said BACK UP!" She yelled with glowing red eyes. Oichi stopped and shook. "Don't make me punch you in the face you fitly dog!" She then smirked and dragged the girl up. "Better yet, just watch what I do to this weak girl!" She held up her fist.

Oichi gasp and before she new it she was running to Makoto. She pushed Makoto. She stood in front of the girl and held up her arms protectively. "S-Stop being mean!" Oichi yelled out. "You're being a bully!" The kids eyes opened at this. Since the few weeks they had been around Oichi they had never seen her be this expressive but at the same time they knew about Makoto's violent ways. "Hey someone go get Jess and the others before Oichi becomes a pancake." Someone whispered. A boy nodded and ran off to find them.

Oichi shook as Makoto rubbed her shoulder. "I just said I couldn't touch you…however, since you touched me first that means the rules change. Technically I can just say that I was defending myself." She grabbed Oichi and smacked her hard in the face. Oichi feel to the floor. "Ah…" She tears up rubbing her cheek. She looked up to see Makoto standing over her. "Your going to regret laying a hand on my you snot nose wolf." She grabbed Oichi by her hair. "I don't care what my aunt says." She pushed Oichi's head into the locker. Her eyes glowed bright red as a sadistic smile came on her face. "I can easily flatten your skull on this locker. Do you understand that?" She got close to her and lower her voice. "And once I'm don't with you I'll do the same thing to your bratty witch friend. Oichi's eyes widen at this. She felt something snap inside her.

Makoto laughed as she pulled Oichi away from the lockers. Using more of her strengthen she then pushed her back harder into the locker, making a dent. The girl gasp. "S-S…" Makoto looked back her and rolled her eyes. "Oh please…what is this cry baby mutt going to do to me. She wets her pants every time she sees me." Oichi eyes were down to the ground.

The students frowned at her as they watched this. Soon Jess and the others came rushing back. They say Oichi backed up into the dent locker. Jess's eyes widen and rushed to Oichi "Oichi!" Rick and Chida frowned, Chida looked at Makoto "you're a disgrace to your kind"

Suddenly they all stopped when they felt a powerful wave of aura. Makoto frowned as she looked at Oichi. Her purple streams were turning a mystic blue color. Her ears become slightly pointy. Her facial structure started to change. Her eyes looked at Makoto. They were turning blue as well. "I wont…forgive you…" She mumbled. As her aura rose around her. Makoto took a step back. "I won't…forgive you…" Oichi says again as her aura got stronger and stronger, pressing weight down on Makoto and the other students. "I won't forgive you…if you touch her!" Oichi finally yelled out. As she did it was like her aura exploded. It pushed the lockers and walls out, shattered glasses, and pushed the students back. Her aura slashed and clawed out like a wild animal Jess's eyes widen and she gasped 'this is powerful aura!' Rick and Chida moved quickly to move Jess out of the way.

Suddenly a student next to Jess encountered Oichi's wild aura. He gasped out like he was hit and dropped to the floor. A few other students did the same thing. Her aura scraped everything around her students included. Her aura came for Jess, but it went right through her and the others. Jess looked down at her hands. They were glowing slightly. "What is this….?"

Oichi put her hands on her head and screamed out in pain. The scream sent out a minor shook wave that forced Makoto to go flying through the front doors of the school, knocking them down with her. The girl that Oichi was trying to help covered her head. Her body to, was glowing.

Tears ran down Oichi cheeks now, as her body felt intense pain. She couldn't control the flow of her power. It felt like her body was tearing itself apart. She dropped to her knees. 'Too much….' She says. 'Help me…' She says as her power continue to pour out against her will. Jess bite her lip and moved Rick and Chida out of the way and rushed to Oichi, reaching her she placed a hand over Oichi "gabh air do shocair!" she chained.

However, as soon as she touched Oichi her eyes widen as she felt a terrible darkness. She saw a forest filled of Ravens. Their eyes pieced into Jess's. She then saw a woman, she was sitting on old dying limbs of the trees. The woman had a black cloth over her, but Jess could see her long black hair blowing slightly and the woman's cold gray eyes and they looked right at Jess. "Her soul…" Jess heard her say. The woman pointed at Jess. "…Her soul shall be mine…" The woman says as the raven's eyes turned white and crowed out and flapped their wings. They took off into the sky. Their feathers flew down elegantly around the woman. She smirked at Jess. "She...Will…Die…" Jess frowned "Who are you?!"

Suddenly Jess felt herself falling back. She blinks to see that Oichi had pushed her away from her and over to where Rick and Chida were. Jess frowned "Oichi!" Rick and Chida held "Jess don't stay here!"

Oichi cried out more as the power started to become to much. The entire hallway and the front building of the school was being destroyed. Crissy came running out to see whose strong aura was going out of control. Her eyes widen as she saw Oichi. "Amazing…" Oichi's wild aura came toward her. She narrowed her eyes and held up her arm. She whispered something, and the aura bounced off on her. She put her arm down and saw that it had a burn mark on it. She smirked. "Wild, untamed, uncontrollable, yes…she truly is his granddaughter." She turned to see the girl Oichi saved. Her eyes widen even more as she recognizes the girls hidden power. 'What amazing turn of events…'

Sakamoto who was holding his now, unconscious sister. His eyes were widened as he looked at Oichi. He should have been feeling fear like most of the students but instead his heart was beating fast. "Amazing…." He says.

Oichi chest felt like it was about to cave in. "To much…I can't…" Oichi says as her eyes turned clear blue. Cracks started to appear on her pupils like they were about to explode right along with her body. Just then everything came to a sudden stop. Oichi's aura froze slightly but still wavered in the air. Everyone looked around in confusion. Oichi was crying on the floor when she felt something being placed on her neck. It was her grandfather's fang. It quickly begins to suck her power into it. As it did it started to turn black and it started to crack. She felt a hand on her head. She looked up to see Samuel smiling at her. "I'm sorry for making you wait little princess." Oichi sniffed, rubbing her teary eyes. "S-She was gonna hurt Jess…I couldn't let her! I couldn't let her touch Jess! I just…I snapped I…"

Oichi stopped short as her face turned pale. The fang was completely sucking her energy out of her as well. Her eyes widen and went empty. Samuel picked her up. Her aura was still pouring out. The necklace was reaching its breaking point. Samuel looked at Crissy and bowed slightly. "Apologizes for this. Lady Danni and her husband assures you that they will pay for all the damage done here today." He then looks at Jess and smiles sadly. "Farwell Lady Jess, I'm afraid that this will be the last you see of Lady Oichi." Samuel quickly disappeared from view, along with Oichi.

Jess's eyes widen "NO!" Rick and Chida frowned. Chida turned to Sakamoto who was holding Makoto and walked to them. "Your sister is a disgrace to your race" Rick bite his lip "I'll make sure she is punished by my father, she disrespected his rule!" Sakamoto had a blank look on his face. "You can do whatever you want with her. I don't really care. She made her bed, so she should lie in. I want no part in whatever her punishment will be since she has been constantly warned many times over." Sakamoto sighs. "Yet another one disgraces my families name…"

The next day Dawn was driving over to Danni's. After the event that went down yesterday the school had closed for an extra day to finish up the repairs.

Reaching Danni's house, they pulled into the driveway. They got out the car and Jess quickly ran to the door. Dawn followed behind her. It felt like no one was home. Dawn knocked on the door. They waited. Dawn knocked again, and they waited some more.

They heard the door unlocking. It opened, and Danni stuck her head out. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red from crying. She rubbed her eyes. "Dawn…" She looked down. "…and Jess…" She opened the door wider and walked off. Dawn frowned at her "Danni were is Oichi? Jess came to me after school on what happen" Jess was frowning and had puffy red eyes like was in tears.

Danni went to the kitchen and sat down. In front of her was a half empty cup of tea. "Oichi isn't here…" Dawn frowned "Danni what happened?"

"She may not even come back after what happen. Dante took her from me. I don't even know where she is nor can I scene her…" She squeezed her cup. "She didn't mean to harm anyone, but he treated it as a 'I told you so' and just…stripped her away from me. I couldn't even do anything about…" She pointed to the wall. "The bastard put me through a wall and just…left with her." She put her hands over her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. "He took my daughter…" Jess looked down and started to silently cry. Dawn frowned and stepped to her "Danni…let me help you"

Danni rubbed a tear out her eye. "Help how…" Dawn smiled "Jess go to the car and get my black bag" Jess blinked but nodded and took off.

"What are you trying to do?" Danni asked. Dawn smiled "you will see Danni" not long Jess came back with a bag it was slightly heavy, but Jess cared it. Dawn smiled and opened it up taking out a map. She placed it on the counter top has she places to other herbal items. Dawn smiled "I need something of Oichi's"

Danni gets up and goes to Oichi's room. She comes out and brings a handmade crochet wolf. Danni held it close to her. "Hey grandmother, Dante's mother, made this for her…it helps her sleep sometimes after her nightmares." Danni says tearing up. Dawn smiled and takes it, she held it and closed her eyes. "Jess sweetie I want you watch so you can learn this spell" Jess nodded "okay mom"

The candles lit up and Dawn soon began to chant a tracking spell. "Sùil air Tadhail

aodach cho dearg

Glas falt

gus sùil a chumail air fada agus faisg

Lorg ar Oichi

cuir an cèill air an t-slighe

Cùm a spiorad

lorg i an-diugh"

Danni and Jess watched has suddenly the maps burst into flames making Jess, Danni and Dawn's eyes widen. Danni covered her nose slightly. Fire always tickled her nose in a unwitting way.

Dawn raised her hand and used her magic to extinguish the fire. Dawn frowned "it's not working… something is blocking even a powerful tracking spell…" Jess frowned "So…we can't find her…?" Dawn shook her head "No…" Danni sighs and sits back down. "Thank you for trying anyways…" Danni says as tears starts to rush down her face again. awn stepped to her and hugged "Danni I will not give up I will try everything to get her back to her" Jess stepped over and hugged Danni also "Me too Miss Danni..!" Danni hugged them both back. "Thank you two so much." She says.

~8 years later~

Years had passed since Oichi's disappearance and between that time and now more of the Tanka and Yamamoto clan had moved into town. Danni's father, Ronnie, the king of werewolves, came from his home and moved in with his wife and family members. Hearing everything that happen Ronnie quickly had his scouts and hunters be on the lookout for any activity for Oichi and Dante. He also personally went to both Jetter and Zach and gave them an apology for Oichi's incident and it was said that he paid a personal visit to Cassandra, her father, and their children as well. Not much is known about how the conversation went down.

Thanks, from the help of Dawn, Danni was able to snap out of her depression. She ended up opening a café, bar and seafood restaurant all wrapped up into one. The café section would be open in the morning till 4pm and then the bar would open at 5pm till midnight. Working and a bit of drinking helped calmed her mind and gave her hope that Oichi would be found and brought back to her.

On the morning of August 4th, Danni was wearing an Autumn Elegant Plaid Formal Business Dresses. Her black hair was tied into a bun and she had slight make up on. She sighed as she grabbed her purse. She looked at the picture of her and Oichi, that was hanging on the wall. She tears up but then shook her head. "Keep faith that she'll come back to me…" The door opens and Samuel walks in. "Lady Danni, the car is waiting." Danni nodded and walked out. Samuel closed the door and locked it behind her.

Driving through the quiet streets, they passed the high school. "Oichi would be attending high school this year…" She says. "Yes, I know my lady. I can see her being very excited about it" Danni smiled sadly. As Samuel made a turn on the main street. He finally came to a stop and parked the car. He got out and opened the door for Danni. She sighs and looks at her building.

The café, bar and restaurant design was inspired by famous night clubs of Paris and New York. Danni had them refurbish the old bar and created a wider space with contemporary ambiance. She also adding new facade which striking and minimal. It had clean and straight lines defined by perforated sheets of rusted steel standing for the high-tech aspect of the building. It added a special illumination on the facade, values the geometric design and places the volume in evidence in the urban setting at night.

When she first opened it the warmth of the interior environment surprises those who have seen the building only from outside. The metal sheets acts as a skin that involves another box, of lower height, bounded by steel structures and closed with big glass panels. In the inner perimeter, the span created between both walls accommodate the illuminated bamboo garden that surrounds and humanizes the space. With capacity for 380 people, the house runs to the rhythm of electronic music and is distinguished by its sophisticated menu of contemporary cuisine.

Danni unlocks the door and walks in with Samuel. "I'll head to the back and get everything ready." Danni nodded and walked to the back to her office. She sits her purse down and sits her chair. She leans back and rubs the space between her eyes. She then turned on her laptop so that she could get the day started.

15 year old Rick and Chida walked in their family manor. They both were handsome, their black were was styled into an emo like look. Rick was wearing Black T-shirt from metal band Slayer with an image of a goat with an upside down cross etched into his forehead, holding a skull, men's black skinny jeans and black converse. Chida was wearing black tee from Lamb of God features a flock of skeleton birds with bullets in their mouths and a LoG logo, men's black skinny jeans and black converse. The butler greeted them right away "Welcome home young masters, your father is waiting for you in the dining area" Rick sighed and walked towards the dining area with Chida strolling behind him.

Rick entered the dining area seeing his father setting down at the head of the table with papers in front of him that he reading and a whine class that had a red liquid in it. Rick strolled over with Chida sitting down next to their father "how was your day?" Zach asked his sons.

"Fine father" Chida said sniffed the air. Zach looked over to his son Chida "When was the last time you ate?"

Chida blinked "I haven't had any in 2 months' father" Zach nodded and looked over to rick "and you?" rick huffed "I just ate McDonald's with Jess today, I'm good" Chida looked at his brother like he was stupid "That's not what dad meant Rick"

Rick glared at his father and brother "Gah fine, I haven't ate in 2 months also" Zach sighed "Blaise" the butler came walking in "Yes my lord?" "Get the boys some blood" butler nodded "Has you wish my lord" the butler left.

Rick sighed, "I can't wait until tomorrow…" Zach took a sip of his blood and looked at his son "Oh? Why?" Zach asked whiling still looking at his paperwork.

"get to sleep over at Jess's" Chida said smirking, Zach right away lifted his head from his paperwork "Really know? I see you and Jess have gotten really close since last year of middle school. Rick nodded "Well we are dating" "What?" Zach asked his son. "I'm dating Jess, I've been dating her since middle school" Chida just nodded to his father. Zach almost smiled "I see"

The butler comes walking in with two wine classes and placed by the young masters. Chida smiled and took a sip of it, Rick looked at it "I'm not hungry…" Zach looked at his son "Rick drink it" Zach said with such a demanding tone that made you coward away.

Rick was shaken and just gulped it down "There happy?" he got up fast and ran out of the room using his speed.

Zach shook his head "That boy.. Chida there is a problem with the local werewolf pack… apparently they wanna start war with me since there leader moved back to Russia to a meeting, go and deal with them but no killing" Chida nodded and walked away.

Rick lay on his bed in room blasting his music listening to the lyrics, to promised ones from blessthefall.

The bedroom door open "brother" rick sat up quickly "What?" Chida looked at him "Father wants us to deal with a werewolf problem"

Rick eyes his brother "Since when do we have a problem with the werewolves?" Chida shrugged his shoulder "Let's just get this over with.." Chida sighed and left the room in a flash. Rick also using his speed to turn off his stereo and living his room to meet his brother in the back yard.

"Alright let's get this over with.. I'm tired" Rick said while putting on his hooded cloak. Chida already has his hooded cloak on and left in a flash, rick was right behind him.

They got into a wooded area and stopped at a clearing "Brother Do you smell that?" Rick sniffed that, Chida sniffed it also "Yeah there watching us"

Then a howl was heard threw out the air, they see like 40 werewolves come out in the clearing towards them, Rick growled has they got close. "Wow that's a lot of Wolfs…" Chida said getting ready to fight "oh please our dad took out a whole army back in the day" Chida chuckled "Yeah like 2,000 years ago" Chida said back to his brother.

The werewolves look in an almost human shape that includes the eye color glowing yellow, their fangs and claws out, and facial differences resembling those of an animal consisting of a heightened brow, an alteration of facial hair, including sideburns on their cheeks, lengthening of the nose.

"My look what we have here, vampires in our turf bad move for you two looks like we gonna enjoy tonight aren't we boys?" a cocky werewolf said with a smirk making the other werewolves chuckle getting ready to attack.

"Stop" the werewolves eyes widen and moved out of the way, in human form a guy walks over, the werewolves bowed to him "young lord… we didn't know you would be back from Russia.." the cocky one said has he bowed down fast. The boy's eyes were a bright red making him the alpha of the pack, he had silverfish hair that was in an Emoish style, he looked to be around 16 years old. He wore a red long sleeve top that open to his tummy the sleeves rolled up to his elbow showing his full tattooed arms.. Wearing black skinny jeans and black converse, with a necklace that had a black feather on it.

"Shut up Kyle, know then" he looked over to the vampires, He smiled "Well hello Chida and Rick" the werewolf's eyes widen more. Chida smiled and took off his hood "Hello Jin"

Rick took off his hood "Jin, haven't seen you during the summer since it started"

Jin chuckled "yeah I've been busy, my sister will being coming here from Russia, know then do tell me what is with this visit of yours?" he chuckled.

"Our father told us a the local werewolf pack wanted to start a war with us.." Chida said.

Jin's eyes darken "What…?" he turned his head to his pack "Oh really, Kyle come here" he said with a deadly tone, right away he knew who it was. Frankie walked over "you, it was you am I right?" Kyle started to sweat "I don't understand my lord, they are vampires! They are the mortal enemies of us werewolves." Jin growled even making Chida shiver and he smirked "FOUL! YOU DUMDASS! WE HAVE A PEACETREATY WITH THEM! DO YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE?!" Jin yelled at him, he turned his head to his pack "DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE?" he yelled at his pack, they nodded.

"WELL KYLE DO YOU KNOW?" Kyle shook his head "Well, these two are Chida and Rick Meyers from the Meyers family, the Royal vampire family! Leave my sight before I rip you apart!" he said the last part softly but in a deadly way.

Kyle frowned Jin sighed "Forgive him Rick and Chida…" Chida smirked "seeing you like was kind of hot"

Ricks eyes widen and his mouth gaped "Chida!" Chida laughed, Jin laughed "Well then" he turned to the rest of his pack "leave us" they left quickly.

"Do you have to hit on everyone?!" Rick snapped at his brother, Chida smirked "What? Jin is hot for a werewolf" Rick glared at him

Jin blushed and smiled "Well thank you but I'm dating someone Chida" Chida looked at with shock "who?" Chida demand "No of your business Chida" Jin laughed "well I guess I see you later" he waved bye to them and took off running, rick bite his lip "YOU DAMN WOLF!" Rick yelled and Chida laughed.

At the Mikcloud estate, in Jess's room. The walls are charcoal black, and the headboard wall is done in black brick to add variety to the space. The floors are clad with charcoal grey and black wood to complete this black backdrop and make it cool; the ceiling is grey.

The furniture is cool and bold in the best traditions of modern gothic black with stainless steel, sharp, angular and unique. These are the first words that come to mind when I see the home office nook with a desk and chair, lit with three hanging lamps. Next to the window you'll see a sitting nook with two leather and stainless steel chairs and a coffee table, they look very harmonious in such a space. A large wardrobe with a mirror door is a cool storage solution that doesn't spoil the room décor. The bed is dark with an upholstered headboard, it looks comfy and sharp. A forest green blanket lay over the bed.

Stucco on the walls and ceiling, a bird statuette, a volume frame mirror above the bed and a fantastic chandelier made of black glass spheres. The textiles are rather rough and plain to make the design more edgy.

Jess laid down on her bed curling up with her cat petting her. She sighed and was about to get up when she smiled sensing someone in her room she knew who it was "You just couldn't wait can you?" she turned to see Rick in her window standing there. Rick smirked "Well the wolf pissed me off and I felt bored so I wanted to come here" He said walking over to her. Sabrina notices him, she stood up and meowed at him. Rick chuckled and petted her "Hey there Sabrina you mind if I get some privacy with Jess?" Sabrina understood him and jumped down and left the room, Jess lifted her arm and used her magic to close the door. Rick smirked and used his vampire speed has he was now hovering over Jess on the bed. Jess smirked up at him "you horny vampire" Rick grinned and leaned down kissing her making her kiss him back.

Back at her Job, Danni was brushing herself off as her employees walked in to ready. There were already customers at the door waiting. Danni ignored them as Samuel walked up to her. "My lady, your father is on his way here. He brings news." Danni nodded. "Just a bunch of empty reports…as always. Dante has been hiding with Oichi for 8 years now. He wont let her go unless he wanted to…even Dawn tried and even as powerful as she is, is still couldn't find her." Danni crossed her arms. "I just have to hang on to the hope that one day I'll get to see her again. Go unlock the doors please." Samuel nodded and watched her walk off. He hated seeing her sad and in pain like this. He gripped his fist. If he could, he'd find Dante himself and rip his throat out for what he did…

As the restaurant filled up, Danni got her crew in gear and her work load started. Soon a tall, and well-built man walked in. He gave off an intimidating vibe as he walked to the counter. He had a dark complexion with long brown hair, fading to auburn and red towards the end of the tips. He had piecing dark red eyes. He stopped one of the waitresses. "I'm looking for my daughter, Danni." His voice was deep and baritone and very low with barely a hint of emotion. The girl blushed a bit and could smell a hint of cinnamon. "I will go get her for you." The man nodded and went to sit at the counter. At the moment, it was filled with sweets and cakes for the café hour. At the evening time it turns into a bar.

The man waited until Danni walked out. "Papa. Welcome." She says smiling. The man got up as Danni walked to him. She hugged him. Samuel walked up. "My King." He bows. "No need for formalities. You know this already Samuel." Samuel chuckled and stood straight. "Apologizes Ronnie." Ronnie nodded. "We need to talk privately." Danni nodded and led them to her office.

Danni sat down in her chair and Ronnie took a seat in front of her. Samuel stood by the door. Ronnie crosses his legs. "…We located Oichi." Danni's eyes widen. "W-What!?" She stood up. "Where is she!? Did you bring her back!? What's what that tone in your voice like you already knew!?"

Ronnie motion Danni to sit down. Danni frowned and sat down. "I located Oichi some time ago and tracked her down myself. I got the jest of the entire situation and then I left." Danni's eyes widen as she process his words. "You…left?" Ronnie nodded. Danni grabbed the edge of her desk and with one swift movement she flipped the desk into the wall, shattering the desk "What do you mean you LEFT! WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING HER BACK!?" Danni yelled out in anger. Ronnie sighed. "Calm down dear." "Don't tell me to calm down! You told me you found her and then you left without her!?" "If you let me explain…." "What in the world were you thinking! Why did you leave her!?" Danni yelled tearing up.

Samuel frowned and walked over to her. He reached out and placed a hand on her head. "Lady Danni. Take deep breaths. Let your father explain what is going on." Danni frowned and leans into his touch. Ronnie looks at them both. "…You two are dating are you?" Danni frowned. "Shut up dad! I might hate Dante's guts but he is still my husband!" Ronnie sighs. "I know, I know, but I wouldn't have mind if you ended up in Samuel's arms." Danni crossed her arms. "Well that makes two of us but since you and Anthony made that stupid deal I get what I settle with." Samuel chuckled at them.

Ronnie shoo his head. "Listen to me. When Oichi lost control of her powers, she got scared. She didn't want to go on in this life not knowing how to control it so she freely stayed with Dante until she got some mastery over it. Of course, she was greatly upset that Dante didn't allow her to contact you or her friend Jessica. I'm afraid that whatever bond of father and daughter they had is now thin. She admitted to me that while she doesn't hate her father, she doesn't want to be near him more then she has to be."

Danni sat down. "When is she coming back?" Ronnie got up. "That I do not know. She doesn't think she should come back. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt. She doesn't want you or Jessica to hate her if she goes out of control." Danni frowns. "I could never hate her! It's not the first time she cut loss and it might not be the last! I'm her mother! I would have done everything in my power to help her anyway I can and Jess…she's the sweetest girl I know. That child cried her eyes out days on time and came to my house back to back to see if Oichi came back. I know for a fact that Jess could never hate Oichi for who she is…"

Ronnie nodded. "I told her as much, but none the less…I can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do." Danni crossed her arms. "No, you just don't want to pull her away because she's your first granddaughter…your trying to spoil her 15 years late…" Ronnie smiles slightly. "Maybe, but I'm sure she will be back to you soon dear. At least you know she is safe." Danni sighs and nodded. "Yeah…"

Ronnie opened the door. "Ah, your mother wants you to stay over for dinner." Danni nodded. "Alright." Ronnie left closing the door behind him. Danni frowned. "Maybe I should have beaten the answers out of him." Samuel chuckled as she walked to him. "It wouldn't be smart to challenge him my lady. You could bring the building down. Do you really want to start all of this over?" Danni pouted a bit and walked pasted him towards the door. "No…so I guess you have a point. I guess it lifts pain off my chest to know that Oichi is okay…now I just hope she comes home." Danni says.

The next day, Jess and Rick walked down the main stairs into the main foyer Jetter stepped out of a room "Oh good you two are here still, I have a job for you two" Jess blinked at him "what job?" Rick sighed "Really" Jetter handed Jess a brown folder "A Demon has been running loss in a town near the black forest called Tealing not far from here" Jetter said, Jess took the folder and opened it, she narrowed her eyes "A Korken Demon?... god there ugly" Rick look at the folder and made a face of disgust "Korken's... disgusting" Rick asked.

"Korken's are a frog demon, they like to eat children. A Child has already gone missing" Jetter said, Jess flipped the page "Bill Hillen… age 6… missing 3 day's ago, wandered in the black forest and never seen again" Jess said with a frown "He could be still alive, the Korken demon doesn't right away kill their pray, just keep them to fatten them up if the child is skinny looking.. uncle when do we leave?"

"Right away, we need to find that boy and kill that Korken" Jetter said "Remember he is a frog demon, lightning will hurt it really, really bad" Jetter said getting up, Rick nodded "Alright, do you have any swords I can borrow?" Jetter nodded "Yes I do" Jess sighs "Well I'm gonna get ready" she said walking away.

An Hour Later, Jetter and Rick were waiting for Jess to come down. Jetter had a bag full of potions "My Lord" Jetter took them and looked up and see's Jess walking down "Ah Jess, about time"

Rick looked up and flustered a little, she was wearing black short's that were a little short, Steampunk Gothic Steel Boned Over bust Bustier Red and Black vintage design with Zipper down the middle that short sleeves Corset top with a leather black belt, Black shorts and knee high black socks, Black Round Toe Lace Up Gothic Ankle Boots. There was a black Shirasaya with white engraving on the sheath, on her back. "Sorry I'm late" Jess said reaching the bottom and walking over to them. Rick just stared at her "It's okay…"

"Okay! So good luck" Jetter said.

Jess nodded to him, she walked out of the house with Rick. The car was already in the drive way, Jess walked over to the driver's side, the car was a Black 1967 Ford Mustang. It was Rick's car. "So you want me to drive?" Jess looked at him "no I'll drive" Rick chuckled "15 can drive know" Jess huffed "Please, mom's been teaching me how to drive since middle school and I took my drivers test and passed. Same with you and your brother which you don't need it because you have super speed" Rick chuckled and they both got in.

Jess started the car, adjusts the seat for her height, and turned on the GPS. Which is right away it took the route they needed to go and jess drove off with Rick.

Jetter watched them leave "So you what do you think of there relationship?" Jetter jumped and looked over to his left, King Zach standing there also watching them leave. Jetter glared at him "Really don't sneak up on me like that you god damn vampire!" Zach smirked "Sorry" Jetter sighed "and to answer your question, I don't mind it neither does Dawn"

At Ronnie's place he was outside watching his grandson Terry and his brother Eric spar. Terry was a young boy, age 14. He had light brown skin brown hair with auburn tips at the end, similar to Ronnie. He had light yellow eyes. Eric was 13 years old. He had light brown skin, black hair with white streaks and also light-yellow eyes. They both were wearing a black sleeve less fitted top with brown pants, knee high boots and weights on their ankles and wrist.

They parry each other's move perfectly. "Terry, watch you right. Eric you are drawing on your physical force." "Yes sir." They both said as they continue to spar. The back screen door opened and Faye, Ronnie's wife walked out. She had long curly black hair and golden yellow eyes. She had a dark skin completion. She was holding a young child in her arms. "Ronnie dear…do you think it was okay for us to move here?" She walked out. The young girl in her arm had red hair and red eyes. Faye put her down and she quickly clinged to Faye's leg. Faye smiled and rubbed her head. "It's okay Kim. Your around family now okay?" Kim nodded. Ronnie looked at her. "Is something troubling you?" Faye shook her head. "No, not as much. I just don't really trust the others with watching over our home…"

Ronnie turned and watched the boys. "Everything will be fine. I think this is a perfect chance for our family to explore more parts of the world." Faye frowned and sat down. "You said that to Nia and look what happen…six children with different fathers and now we can't even get in contact with her." "She's fine. Jack, Kayla, and Ty are with her." Faye sighs. "I guess…Oh Lily is coming over with Jazzy. I know she and Oichi would be starting together this year. If Oichi comes back during the school year she will but in charge of protecting her." Ronnie nodded. "If she can best Terry in a match I will consider it."

"No, it's done. Jazzy is Lily's oldest niece. She takes it has her duty to make sure her family is safe and that includes Oichi. I already gave her yours and mine approval." Ronnie frowned. "Fine…"

A few houses down Lily was walking towards Ronnie's. Lily was the mother of Dante. She had lost her husband during a terrible war between the clans, but it didn't keep her from smiling and caring for her family. Lily had short curly black hair with light tan skin. She had clear purple eyes and was wearing a bit of makeup. "Grandma…do I have to come over here?" Lily looked back to a young girl. She had white hair with yellow tips, light brown skin, and brown eyes. "I don't think Ronnie likes our family like that…specially since Uncle Dante took Oichi." She frowned. "I don't like uncle Dante very much either for taking her because she made a mistake. I bet he made it look like it was her fault. He's such a jerky father…"

Lily smiled and then laughed. "I think it's perfect Jazz. Your very strong and smart dear. You understand what needs to happen when it happens, and you don't let your emotions take over. You can teach Oichi that so that she can be more control of herself. Maybe even bond a little. Now that I think about it, Oichi has never saw any of her families face other then mine, Ronnie's and her parents. This would be a wonderful chance for some cousin bonding." Jazz nodded. "Okay grandma. I'll make sure to teach Oichi everything I can." Lily smiled. "You will do fine sweetie. Now the only thing I'm worried about is who Dante is going to send back with Oichi." Jazz frowned. "If…he brings her back…"

Jess and Rick have been on the road for almost 2 hours finally reaching their destination they got out the car in the small village of Tealing.

They walk to the edge of the forest both feeling uneasy "Alright let's save the boy and kill this demon" Jess said, Rick nodded "Yeah come on" They both walked in the forest on ready for anything, Rick gripped the sword and Jess gripped hers.

They walked for a good 4 minutes, until hearing crying, Jess right away sneak behind a tree and took a peek. The boy was in a cage, there was a pot that was boiling and bones to the side. The Korken was looking through a box.

Jess looked at Rick who looked at her and she pointed to the demon. Rick looked, glared at it, the demon then stop, sniffed the air and grunted, "I smell a human…. Not wait… witch… blast…." The demon walked over to the boy how started to cry.

"You know what I hate?" the demon stopped after hearing female voice and looked has a woman walking out of the forest "Demons who eat children"

"Ahhh! I knew I smelled a witch DIE!" the frog demon opens its mouth and sends his tongue at Jess like a whip, she dodge, snapping her finger making a strong lightning strike the frog sending it flying backwards. Jess right away went to the cage "Please help me…" Jess smiled "It's okay Billy, I'll take you home to your parents, cover your face" the boy nodded and covered his face. Jess gribbed and started to cast a spell "sgaradh, sgaradh, sgaradh, sgaradh!" she chanted has the cage door shattered making the boy gasp.

She held the boy who clings on her "Rick!" Rick was already by her "I'll kill it take the boy and go" Rickunsheathe the sword, the demon got up "Ahhh fucken hurt…. Lightning! You damn witch… wait who are you….?" the demon grunted, Jess took off with the boy.

"your death" Rick said glaring at the demon.

Minutes later, Jess was about the reach the edge of the forest Jess stopped has the demon jumped out of the forest.

Jess's eyes widen, the boy screamed and hid his face on jess's chest. Jess frowned, gripping her sword with her free hand "Where's Ricki…?" she asked herself "What do you think? you're next Witch! Give me the child!" the demon rang his frog like tongue on his lips "Like hell I will!" Jess shouted at the demon unsheathing her sword, the demon's eyes widen in fear "That sword…. It's…" Jess smirked "Divine, blessed by the deity guardian of my family"

Demon took a shot at her out of fear. The attack was a little faster for Jess to react, took a hit on her stomach, she screamed has the needle from the frog's tongues stuck in her. Then Rick came out of nowhere cut of the frog's tongue in a blink of an eye, the demon screamed in pain.

"Jess you okay?" He looked at her, she nodded "yeah" Rick raised his sword at the demon "This time I won't miss!" he moved quickly by using his speed and piercing the demon with his sword, the demon screamed again, Rick pulled out the sword has the demon shriveled up and turned into ash from Rick's sword.

Rick walked over to Jess "You okay…?" Jess nodded "Yeah let's get this boy home" Jess smiled "It's okay Billy the evil demon is gone" the boy looked up at her "Thank you…" the boy sniffed Rick did a smile and both him and Jess walk off the with the boy to return with him.

~Hours later~

Rick decide to drive the way back, they pulled up to the house, parking the car and both getting out.

Jess's hand flew right to her side where she got attacked "Ow…" it felt like a sharp pain, Rick quickly turned his head to her "ow? You okay?" he walked over, then Jess felt dizzy and fell forward making him catch her. Rick's eyes widen "Jess you are not okay" He picked her up bridal style and cared her in the house "Jetter!" Rick shouted, placing her on a couch that was in the main hall.

Jetter quickly came out of the den with Zach who was still there. "What on earth happen..?" Jetter asked and noticed his niece was bleeding from her side "She got hit by the demon…" Rick said with a frown.

Jetter eyes widen "Quickly to my lab, she could be poison" Rick glared at him "You could have told us the demon could poison us" He picked her back up.

Jetter sighed "It said it in the folder" Jetter walked away to his lab, Rick and Zach walked behind him.

Has they go there Rick gently placed her on the table, she was already out like a light due to the poison.

Jetter got his book and looked through it "AH! To Cure Korken poison… let's see here…. Glowing mushroom dust, 3 drops of boiling water and 2 drops of blood of a pure white dove…"

"Why not I just use my vampire blood?" Rick said lifting his arm ready to his bite to feed Jess his blood. Jetter stopped him "Poison from a demon will not be healed by vampire" Rick frowned "What…?" Zach sighed, "It's true Rick…"

Rick watching has Jetter ran around getting stuff "Rick take off her Corset" Jetter said, Rick blushed and nodded. He reached his hand over to the front zipper and un zipped it all the way down.

He then noticed black veins on her stomach, he moved the corset out of the way and his eyes widen, around the wound there was black veins slowly moving. "Uhm there's black veins" his father who was next to him looked "The poison… Jetter hurry up the poison is working fast!"

Suddenly, Jess's eyes opened fast. Rick and Zach's eyes widen to feel a different aura. It was dark and malevolent. Her deep green eyes were now a deep red. Those eyes looked at Zach and Rick with a dark look she moved her hand up snapping their necks making them fall down. Jetter's eyes widen has 'Jess' got up from the bed. Cracking her neck slightly running her fingers through her hair "Mhmmmm it's been ages since I've been out and I love it" Jetter gulped "Jess…?" she turned to him and smirked with a dark chuckle "Oh Jetter, I'm sorry but no" Jetter frowned "Darcaniea…" she chuckled "Oh how lovely you remember me!" she said getting off the bed "Know then" she suddenly stopped feeling weak and sick, she frowned looking down at her side "well my, my" Jetter backed up slightly, he turned his head to the glass closet at a black box inside it. Acting quickly he reached out his hand making the glass shatter this made Darcaniea look up to see the a black box open has black chains wrapped around her. Darcaniea's eyes widen "What is this?!" Rick made his staff appear banging it on the ground and has a magic circle appear under her. Darcaniea growled "Just what do you doing?!" Jetter stared at her "Making sure you never come back out!" Darcaniea growled "You dare to seal me away?!" "oh I dare" Jetter said has Zach and Rick had come too and got back up "Jetter what's going on?!" Rick frowned "Jess..?" "This isn't Jess right know, its Darcaniea I will explain later" Darcaniea growled "you will not lock me inside her!" she shouted closing her eyes chanting something that made Jetter's eyes widen "cuir a-steach gu foirm! cuir a-steach gu foirm! cuir a-steach gu foirm!" she shouted the chant has a dark mist came from jess's body, the dark formed into a figure with red eyes "you will never defeat me" she said disappearing. Jetter frowned has he removed the chains and Jess fell forward, Rick caught her "What just happen to my girlfriend…?!" Zach looked at Jetter "Explain…" Jetter frowned "I will after I heal Jess's body" Jetter looked at the book "Okay…. It says no injection but …" Jetter shook his head "We need to get her to drink it"

Zach sighed "Give it" Rick glared at him "What no, I will not let you faille my girlfriend!" Zach glared at Rick "I will not faille your girlfriend… this will save her" Rick snatched the bottle from Jetter's hand "Enough I will do it.." both of the adults looked at him has Rick pours some of the antidote in his mouth and leaned down connecting his mouth with Jess's and slowly letting the antidote go into her mouth, which they heard her starting swallowing it unconsciously.

After it was done, Rick pulled back up, Jetter handed him a towel and a glass of water "You have some of it running down your chin… Make sure you rinse out your mouth" Rick took the towel and wiped it off, walked over to the sink and rinsed his mouth out with the glass of water Jetter handed to him. "Rick bring her back to her room" Rick nodded picking her up taking her out of the room.

~In Jess's mind~

Floating… Jess felt herself floating… and sound of bells. Her eyes fluttered open, she noticed she was floating in the air, the scenery looked like she was inside of a white Galaxy.

'Were I'm I…?' She looked around more, there nothing but white galaxies.

"Jessica" Jess's eyes widen has she heard that voice, she was slowly floating right back up to were here feet touched the ground, she looked to were the voice was heard from.

A bright green shaped has a figure stood there "You need to go back" the figure said, Jess blinked at her "who are you?"

The figure didn't move "Jess go back it's not your time" Jess "Wait who are you?!"

The figure then move the light dimmed down to indeed reveal a woman that looked just like her. "You need to go back" Jess shook her head "No… who are you?…" the woman smiled "my name is Regina Mikcloud" Jess's eyes widen "the fonder of the Mikcloud family…? Why do you look like me?" Regina chuckled slightly "because we are the same, you are my reincarnation" Jess looked shocked at this news "I'm what…?" "It's time to wake up" she said to Jess had Regina disappeared "Wait! Tell me more!"

~Out of Jess's mind~

Jess quickly rose up with a gasped and breathing heavily which made the maid jump "Lady Jess your awake" just then the room began to shake and things began to fly around, my maid eyes widen "My Lady please calm down… oh no not again…." Jess's hair started to float from the magical energy around her.

Down in the den, Jetter rose from his seat has the house shook. Zach's eyes widen "Jetter… could it be?"

Rick looked confused "Why is your house shaking?" looked around has the house shook and some things that were in the wall fell, Jetter's eyes widen "Jess" He quickly ran out of the room, Zach and Rick followed him.

Has they reach Jess's room Jetter right away opened the door, the maid was panicking. She had tried everything to stop Jess, her room was a mess, things were floating over the room.

Zach and Rick walked in behind Jetter, Rick looked worried "What's happening?!" looking around Jess room and then his eyes looked at Jess who had her head down and her hair was floating magically around her.

"She's having an magical attack" Zach said "Jetter stop her before she destroys this manor!"

Jetter bite his lip "I know!" Rick's was getting to worried for his girlfriend "Do something!"

Jetter walked forward "Jessica, sweetie calm down. It's okay your home" has Jetter got close her head snapped up her eyes were widen, glowing bright green she screamed at him making him gasp, the screamed sounded magical. She lifted her arm pushing him back into the wall with such force.

Rick gasped "What the hell…" he has never since such power before form one person. Zach bite his lip "Jetter you okay?" Jetter groaned "DO I bloody look OKAY? I'm stuck to a fucken wall!'

Zach stepped forward "Jess stop, calm down!" Again Jess lifted her arm making Zach also fly back landing next to Jetter against the wall with such force.

Zach groaned "This proves it, she's not herself. It's her magic, she can't hear us" Jetter nodded "Yeah I agree"

Rick who was still standing there, he was worried for her. Rick bite his lip and bash forward making Jetter and Zach gasp "What are you doing?! Stop its too dangerous!" Jetter shouted.

Rick got close to the bed "Jess!" he shouted has her glowing green eyes glanced at him making his stop in tracks, he was stuck in that stop. It was her magical aura, it was stopping him from getting close to her.

Rick made fists trying to fight this strong magical power "Ahhh!" he screamed, again Jetter and Zach could see the glow from his eyes glow red.

Rick's hold was broken free and he bashed into the bed quickly grabbing Jess arm pulling her into a hold "Jess.. it's okay… I'm here calm down…" he gently said to her.

Which made her gasp has her eyes went back to normal and everything that was floating fell to the ground. Jetter and Zach feel from the being to the wall on the ground.

Rick held her close has he started hear her cry, she was in tears. She tearing in Rick's neck and shaking.

Jetter got up along with Zach "What the…? How did he stop her..?" Zach asked, Jetter frowned "I don't know"

Zach turned his glaze to the back of the room where Rick was still holding Jess has she broken down in tears. Jetter also turned his head and watched this.

Rick gently rubbed her back "Shhh it's okay…" Jess end up passing out in his arms from tearing so much. Rick felt this and gently laid her down, he got up to leave but her magic pulled him next to her. He smiled "Alright, I'll stay" he knew she wanted him to stay, so he did. He laid down next to her and watched over her.

Jetter sighed leaving the room, Zach looked at them for a moment and followed Jetter out of the room.

Day soon turned into night. Danni was getting home from a late night of work. She sighed as she opened the door to her home. She smelled of cigarettes and booze. Not a good combination for her nose. "Haa…I need a shower." She then stopped. Something wasn't right. She looked around the house. The vibe to her lonely home was disturbed. She frowned as she dropped her purses. Her eyes turned yellow as she carefully looked around the room. She sniffed in the air. Someone was here but she couldn't pin point who it was. She carefully walked around towards the kitchen, erasing her sound and presence completely. She didn't take to kind of someone breaking into her home. She walked down the hall to see a light turn on in Oichi's room. Danni's eyes widen and then turned to a deadly glare. 'Someone really broke into my home and go into MY daughter's room!? I'll kill them…' She moved swiftly and got to the door. She grabbed the door knob and with one moment she slammed the door opened. "Who the hell is in my house!" She yelled out. Her voice was so loud that it shattered the windows almost forcing them to shatter. She saw two people fall to the ground. She stormed inside ready to kill them until she stopped. Her eyes widen.

One of the people was a boy with black and blue hair. He had peach skin and had a black tribe tattoo on his hand, up to his forearm. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of brown pants. That wasn't who Danni was looking at though. She was looking at the second person. A girl with now long black and purple hair. Tired red eyes and wearing the same type of clothes as the boy. The girl's eyes went to Danni and she smiled. "I'm…home…mama." Danni heart started to beat crazy fast as she ran to her. She dropped down to the floor and hugged her tightly. "Oichi! You came back!" She cried out. Oichi giggled and teared up to. She hugged Danni back just as tight.

"For 8 years all I could think about was how much of a failure I had been! I should have done more for you. Fight harder for you! I'm so sorry baby. I truly am!" Danni cried out unable to control her tears. Oichi cried along with her. "It's ok mama. I don't blame you for any of these. I never have and never will. I missed you so much. Every day I wrote a letter to you and even if I couldn't send them I kept them all with me so that one day I could give them to you."

An hour passed before Danni and Oichi finally stopped crying. Then ended up laughing at how each other's face looked. Danni's make up was a complete mess and had gotten on Oichi.

Danni got up and looked at the boy. She frowned. "Who are you?" The boy, who was standing there in silent took a knee. "My name is Yain. I have been given orders keep Lady Oichi safe." Danni crossed her arms. "So you must be under Dante…" Yain looked up. "Yes ma'am I am." Danni rolled her eyes. "I don't need you here. In fact, you can pack Dante's shit and take it back to him! Nothing of Dante's will ever be in this house ever again!"

Oichi smiled getting up. "I think that's the anger talking mama. We don't know where papa is anymore. He left us…me…in that hut for 3 years and we have yet to hear anything back." She walked up to Yain. "Yain, doesn't have a place to go so we can't kick him out. He's my bodyguard and he has been doing a wonderful job so far. He's like a younger Stricker and hotter Samuel." She says giggling. Yain frowned. "Please do not compare me to a legend such as that. I am no where near his level." Oichi nudged him. "Oh stop, your being super modest again."

Danni crossed her arms. "I don't like it but…I guess I'll let him stay here for now…" She looked up and down at Oichi and smirked. "Aw, my baby girl has grown up! Your chest size as greatly improve." Oichi blushed and covered her breast. "Mom please!" Danni walked over to her and moved her hands. She then grabbed her shirt and pulled it up. Oichi's face turned red. "MOM!" Danni smiled. "A size D? Hmm…Quite impressive sweetie but you can do a bit better. I'm sure you will grow more." Oichi tore away from Danni and pulled her shirt down. "Mom please control yourself! Yain is still in the room!" Danni looked at Yain who was keeping his eyes forward. Danni whistled. "I like him. He has great focus." She then turned her attention on Oichi's butt. She smirked. "Looks like your getting my butt to." Oichi turned around to her. "Stop! This is called harassment!" Danni giggled and ran to Oichi tackling her into a hug. "I can't help it! My cute adorable seven-year-old baby has grown up into a sexy teen! How can I not be happy!" Oichi felt embarrassed by Danni's words but couldn't help but smile. They heard the door being open. Danni popped up. "Samuel's home!" She grabbed Oichi's wrist and pulled her out the room.

"Samuel!" Samuel closed the door behind him. "Yes, My lad…" He turned to see Oichi standing beside Danni. His eyes widen. "Princess…" Oichi smiled and held back her tears. "Samuel…I missed being called princess by you. You said it so warmly like you cared for me as your own daughter." Samuel smiled softly at her. "That's because I did…" Oichi ran to him and hugged him. "I missed you and mama and everyone else so much!" Oichi says as she started crying all over again. Danni sniffed and ended up hugged them both.

Yain was leaning on the wall watching this. Once again Oichi and Danni went into a crying fit. Even Samuel had a tear forming at the edge of his eyes. Yain watched them closely. "My lord was right…they do make a perfect family…"

Chida was told of what happen to Jess, he quickly came over after being told. Him and rick were sitting in on Jess's bed looking down at her "so Jetter said that, that other person inside jess was her inner darkness from a curse…?" Rick nodded to him Chida. "and that inner darkness escape from her?" Rick nodded again to his brother. "then waking up after being cured in a magical rage destroying her room in the process, then after words you calmed her down. Jetter and father put magical chains of aurora on her so her magic can be in check?" Rick bite her lip "just shut up alright" Chida sighed. Jess's eyes opened groaning. Rick and Chida looked down at her "Jess you alright?" Chida asked, Rick helped her up "Love you alright?" Jess frowned "what happen to me…?" Rick and Chida frowned "well…" Rick and Chida told her about what had happen since she passed out from the poison until know. Jess frowned and looked down. She was too shocked to even say a word, the door opened making Rick and Chida saw Dawn step in "Boys out know" Rick and Chida frowned but nodded leaving the room. Dawn stepped over to her "Jess hunny" Jess frowned more "Mama… what did no one tell me… about this curse on me…?" Dawn frowned "we were protecting you" Jess bite her lip "Protecting?!" she snapped making a lamp explode, Dawn jumped slightly "Jess calm down…" Jess got upset more and got off the bed "you thought it was best to protect me by not telling me that I had a curse on since I was born?!" Dawn nodded to her with a deep frown "Jess… we were keeping the curse under control…. We didn't know this would happen!" Jess just looked at her "Get out!" Dawn frowned but left the house. Jess walked to her window looking out tears were going down her face. She looked at her computer to see the date, she sighed "time to try the spell again…" she walked to her cabinet taking out items for a spell.

After getting things ready, she held that same stuff animal. Jess closed her eyes 'this better be the day to find you'

The candles lit up and Jess soon began to chant a tracking spell. "Sùil air Tadhail

aodach cho dearg

Glas falt

gus sùil a chumail air fada agus faisg

Lorg ar Oichi

cuir an cèill air an t-slighe

Cùm a spiorad

lorg i an-diugh"

Looking down she saw a red mark on the map making her eyes widen, looking down at the red dot it was at Danni's house. Jess gasped rushing out of her room.

Oichi was sitting in her room. She had taken a bath and soaked in her herbs. She was wearing a light blue shirt and blue shorts. He her hair was in a bun. She asked to be alone so that she could get resettled in. She was taken in all the new smells that had moved into the town since she's been gone. Since she got her mother out of the way she wanted to go see Jess, but her nose was very sensitive now and it was going to take time before her body readjusted and she had asked her mother if she can just go to Jess's house, but Danni told her no. She didn't like that answer but she understood that Danni herself needed to calm herself and make sure she was really there. Oichi felt the same. She had so many dreams of this same moment. She was scared that she was going mad and if she was she didn't want to wake up. She rubbed her eyes. "I want to see Jess…" She curled up a bit before the door opened. She looked up to see Danni walking in with a tray of food. She smiled softly at her.

"Sweetie…I know your upset with me about not letting you go to Jess…but…" Danni looked down. "I understand mama…this feels like a dream to me to." Danni walked to her and put the tray down. "As soon as I…get my Barings I was going to call Dawn and Jess. They have been trying their damn near hardest to help find you. It would be unfair for me to not let them know you are back with me." She hugged Oichi. "I'll call then now. The quicker the better right? Now eat, I'll be right back." Danni says. Oichi nodded. She looked down and smiled at the tray of food. Even though she still was unknowledgeable about a lot of things she could just tell the food was going to be good. All she had in her time in the hut was rare meat, nuts, berries, and fish thanks to Yain. She sighed. "Even so…I want to see Jess…" She tears up a bit. Suddenly knocking was heard from the front door. Danni was on the phone, calling Dawn. She opened the door to see Jess. Danni sighs and smiles and points to Oichi room.

Jess quickly headed to Oichi's room she knocked. She waited until Oichi opened up. Jess eyes widen. "Oichi….?"

Oichi's eyes widen as well. "J-Jess? How did…you know I was here?" Jess smiled and had happy tears on her face "I did a tracking spell… I've been doing them since you disappeared but today it worked… Oh Oichi…!" she rushed to her hugging her "I missed you so much!"

Oichi tears ran down her cheek as she hugged Jess back. "I missed you to!"

Danni was watching from afar. She smiled at them. Yain walked to her. "Is that her?" Danni nodded. "Yes, they only knew each other for a few weeks but they already had such a strong friendship." She wipes a tear from her eye. "I'm so happy that they are together again."

Jess and Oichi soon were in her room, they were catching up on the years from being apart. Jess had told Oichi about her years and that her and rick are now dating to what had happen to her today.

Oichi was processing everything that Jess was saying. She didn't have much to tell Jess. Other then the fact that she was forced into hard training and ended up with a bodyguard she didn't want only to end up becoming friends with him a bit.

Oichi held Jess hand. "I know you feel a bit…maybe betrayed I think about them lying to you about the curse and I don't know if this helped but at least you're not alone in the cursed department…" Jess frowned "What do you mean…?"

Oichi let got of her hand and took her shirt off. "Remember how I told you that I took herb baths every night?" Jess nodded. Oichi sighed. "I haven't shown anyone this. Only mama and papa since they already knew." She un hooked her bra and turned her back towards Jess. There Jess saw three deep scars. She could feel dark magic pouring out of the scars. She gasped "Oichi… what happen to you…?"

"Apparently, my great uncle, my grandfather's brother took me as a baby. I went wild on him and in return scarred his eye, but he did the same to me. He poisons me with some black magic or whatever and now it's slowly killing me but as long as I take the herb bath it helps slow the poison down." Jess bite her lip "Oh Oichi…."  
Oichi removed her bra all together and pulled her shirt down she turned to Jess and smiled. "So, I guess we both are cursed huh." She then held up a bra. "It took me forever to learn how to put this thing on. I didn't get it at first until I got big boobs." Oichi says pouting. "They help when I'm walking around and stuff, but I have to remember to take it off or it will leave a rash on me. It's super annoying and I both hate it and love it." Jess chuckled "yeah I know bras are annoying do that's why I wear wireless bras more comfy!" Jess took off her shirt showing Oichi her black wireless push up bra. Oichi poked her boob. "There are different kinds? Papa only brought me one type. That lair…" She then frowned. "Then again…lying was his specialty…" Jess chuckled.

Oichi smiled. "So um…Rick. He was one of the twins that were with you right? What's it like you know…dating and stuff?" Jess chuckled "Well the dating is awesome. He maybe a vampire but he's very gentle" Jess said putting her shirt back.

"Gentle…hmm…" Oichi says thinking to herself. Jess smiled at her "We have to go shopping, get you some new clothes and new bras and panties." Oichi looked around her room. "Yeah…mama hasn't changed anything in my room. All my clothes are from when I was seven." Oichi looked down. "She said it was hard to come in the room without seeing me in here but still kept it nice and tidy. I caused her a lot of pain over the years…but this shopping…I think it would be nice maybe even refreshing." Jess giggled "Then tomorrow we can! Get new school outfits!" Oichi smiled and nodded.

The next day, Oichi was wearing one Danni's outfits, just a shirt and shorts. Danni also let her wear some her panties. Oichi was waiting for Jess. Danni was looking sparkling eyes at her. Oichi blushed. "Mom…stop…" Danni giggled. "I can't help it sweetie. You're wearing my clothes! Proof that your cute body has grown up!" She turned and looked at Samuel. "Hey! Go with Oichi and make sure she and Jess don't have to hold so much stuff. Sweetie until I get everything back in check you can use my cards. Spend as much as you want, hell go but a new car for all I care!" Samuel, who was coming out the kitchen with some food for her. "Lady Danni, it seems Yain is her bodyguard now. It is duty to go and make every need of Lady Oichi are meet. He can hold their bags and drive them around etc. etc. Also Lady Oichi. Do not buy anything more then what you need. You do not know how to drive so getting car would be a waste. Clothes, things for your room, food and so on, are much important right now."

Yain was standing next to Oichi. "No matter what they say my lady, I'll be with you regardless of what's happening." Oichi sighed. "I know Yain. Just, try not to make things weird okay?" Yain nodded. Oichi shook her head. She didn't know why but Samuel seem more fatherly. It felt nice. Oichi hearing a honk, Oichi giggled and almost skipped to the front door.

Opening the door, Oichi sees Jess's car parked there, 2018 Chevrolet Sonic compact Ivy Metallic. Jess stepped out wear a black skull feathers Tank top, Studded shorts, black knee high socks with white stripes and DC Chelsea Zero II High-tops, Jess smiled "Oichi you don't mind if Rick comes? He wanted too, he's in the back seat"

"That's fine. I was gonna ask if Yain can tag along. He kind of has to be with him being my bodyguard and stuff." Jess blinked at Yain "Uhm sure, I don't mind"

Oichi smiled and waved bye to Danni who was leaning out the door. Everyone getting in, Jess drove off. Rick smiled "Oichi Jess told me you were back, I'm glad you are. It's nice to see you again"

Oichi smiled slightly. "Thank you but um…I'd thought you hate me…for what happen back then. I really did make a mess of everything" Rick frowned "What would I hate you? You are Jess's best friend and still are" Jess smiled. "I see…" Oichi says smiling.

Rick looked at Yain "So you have a wolf guard I see" Jess sighed "Rick be nice" Rick pouted and sat back in his seat "I'm being nice just asking a question" "Does it matter if I'm wolf? I am simply here to guard and make sure Lady Oichi's day goes well. It would be…how you say 'nice' if you didn't specify my race in your so-called question." Yain says, looking out the window. "Yain…you promise." Oichi says pouting at him. "My apologizes I didn't mean to sound snappy. I was just making a statement." He says glancing at her. Rick sighed and looked out the window, Jess shook her head.

Not long they reached the Ravenwood's out door wall, Jess parked the car "Well here we are!" she said getting out of the, Rick followed her.

Yain helped Oichi out the car. "Wow…" Oichi says looking around. "A mall…" "Lady Oichi, don't lag behind." Yain says pointing to Jess and Rick who were walking off. "Oh. Sorry." She quickly followed them. Yain turned around and frowned. A scent had caught his nose, but it didn't seem to be anything treating towards Oichi for the matter. He narrowed his eyes before he turns around and follows after Oichi and the others.

Jess and Rick holding hands in a loving way. Jess smiled at Oichi next to her "were gonna stop at GameStop first, check out some new games" reaching GameStop, Jess and Rick went straight the Nintendo switch part.

Oichi and Yain had stood outside for the moment. "My Lady? Are you not going to go in? I'm sure you can find something to your liking." Oichi tilt her head to the side. "Samuel said I should look for clothes, food, and something for my room. I'm not sure how a game shop will help me with that…" "True but maybe you might find something that you like. We spent years in that hut and we only had books as entertainment. If I may suggest getting something like a DS should be enough for you until you decided to explore more." Oichi hums out. "I guess so…" Yain nodded and opened the door for her. Oichi walked in. Yain lead her to the DS section and started to explain what some things are. Jess end up getting couple of new games and some new amiibo's and some new PC games. Rick getting new PlayStation 4 games and Xbox one games.

Walking out the store with bags, Jess smiled "So what did you get Oichi?" "Um…" Oichi digs in her bag. "This…Ds thingy. Yain said it was easy for me to play." Jess chuckled "DS's are fun, so next let's go to some clothes store" Rick nodded to her taking her hand.

Oichi put the Ds back in the bag and handed it to Yain. "You're not going to watch me dress, are you?" Oichi says frowning. "No. Standing outside the changing room. If you need assistance Lady Jess will be with you. I know how sensitive you can be about your back." Oichi nodded. "Okay then." She followed after Jess and Rick. Yain glanced over his shoulder frowning. "Yain come on!" Oichi yelled out. Yain sighs out and walks after her.

Stopping at a Store Jess and Rick walked in, Oichi looked at it. The store was called Hot Topic. Jess and Rick were next to the woman's tank tops. Jess was going through them with a smile on her "they have some new tank tops" Rick nodded "look here's a Harley Quinn one" he said taking out of the rack, Jess smiled brightly "Ooo what size is it?" Rick chuckled "size XL" Jess chuckled "Good hold it for me" Rick chuckled at her.

Oichi was pushing through some shirts on a rack. Nothing really caught her eyes. Yain walked over. "Lady Oichi. These outfits will look well on you." He held up a red and black plaid shirt and black skinny jeans. A light green and black stiped shirt with dark blue pants, and a black and white tub top, a black vest, and black baggy jeans with straps. "There are many items that goes along with it to if you want this these and we need to find you some shoes..." He held up a light blue t-shirt. "And something like this will to go under the button shirt. Would you like to try it on?" Oichi was looking confused at the pants. "Why are the pants ends so…tiny?" "They are skinny jeans. Try them on and let me know if the size is to big or to small." He handed them to her. "I guess so…" Oichi says. Yain led her to the back where the change rooms are. He stood outside the door as Oichi went inside.

Jess by the anime stuff know, Rick stepped to her "Jess" she turned to him "What?" Rick smirked and held up something that made her eyes widen and her face turn red, it was a Harley Quinn Corset & Panty Set "What is that…?" Rick still and smirk "you know what is it! I picked your right size for it and switched the bottoms for mediums" Jess bite her lip still blushing "Rick I don't think I should" Rick frowned at her "Why not? It would sexy for you to wear something like this for me? Please?" he did a pouty face, she gulped "F-Fine…" Rick smirked "Sweet!" Jess shook her head turning her head back to the anime stuff 'why do I have to get the horny twin? Wait not Chida is even more a of horny one then rick is… vampires…'

Oichi was looking at herself in the mirror as Yain brought her more clothes. "Do they fit okay?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, the other two were to tight." "Yes, I went up a size. Try these." They traded clothes back and forth. Yain put the clothes back as Oichi tried more on. Yain spotted a Batman section. He got a shirt and black pants and brought them back to Oichi who was coming out. "Last one." Oichi looked at it. "It has a yellow bat on it…" She frowned. "It the symbol for Batman." Oichi tilt her head to the side. "Batman?" "I'll explain later try it on and then come pick out some undergarments." Oichi giggled a bit. "Undergarments…you sound like Samuel." She says taking the outfit. "Its less blunt of saying bra and panties." Yain says waiting. Once Oichi had six or seven different outfit she ended getting a few sets of bra and panties and A small gray back pack, small enough to put her wallet and small items in. She and Yain were now waiting in line to pay for everything.

The Next store they walked off too from HotTopic, was Trivium Gothic store. One of Jess's other favorite store, expensive but good place. Rick was somewhere by the men's section looking for some new jeans and shirts. Jess and Oichi were by the tank tops together. Jess already had an arm full of tanks tops that were on clearance. "these are awesome tanks tops, they normally have good stuff on clearance" unique ice cream skull graphic print embellishes the front of this black tee caught her eye and she smiled "like this, just amazing"

"Yeah…" Oichi says looking around. Jess gasped and lifted up a blue Braided Shredding Graphic Tee "Oh Oichi this would look amazing on you" Oichi took it. "It looks cute." Yain walked over. "Lady Oichi. I think I might have found a store you may really like. I don't think you will pick much out of here." Oichi lifted the shirt Jess picked out. "I want this one. Jess picked it out for me." Yain nodded. "Understood." "and what store are you talking about?" "It's called Rue 21. It's has a lot of options for you and they are having a sale." Oichi smiled and looked at Jess. "Sales are good right? Can we go there?" She asked. Jess blinked "Rue21? Mhmm sure, let me pick couple more tanks and couple of things and we can go over there" Jess smiled at her. "Okay." Oichi says nodding.

Jess picking out couple more tanks tops, one she found that made her giggle black tank top that read 'You Say Witch Like It's A Bad Thing', black tank top with purple butterflies and skull. Black capris leggings with purple bats on them and going over by the swimsuits, Jess found a bikini set that made her gasp softly. Harley Quinn Bikini set.

Oichi was standing outside the store with her eyes closed. Yain was back in the store waiting to buy her shirt. She was listening to the people walking and talking around the place. She could feel a nice, relaxing, and peaceful vibe here. Like in the woods where she had lived. There were different smells that she couldn't quite get but she would get use to them eventually. She suddenly felt a familiar presence. One she had now when she was younger. Focusing she could hear foot steps walking towards her. They were walking quite fast until they stopped. She felt someone standing in front of her.

Opening her eyes she looked to see a boy. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, black jeans and gray shoes. His long white hair was in a low pony tail and his dark red eyes were looking down at Oichi in shock. Oichi's eyes widen as she recognized this person. She took a step back. "S-Sakamoto?"

Responding to his name Sakamoto reached out for Oichi. Oichi jumped slightly when he grabbed her. She was about to call out for help until she was pulled into a hug. Her mind was in a state of panic and confusion at first. Why was he hugging her. She felt his grip get tighter. "I knew it…" He says. "I could recognize your scent from miles away but I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me." His tight hold was a bit smoothing to Oichi and she caught herself leaning into him a bit before she snapped out of it. She pushed back slightly. "What are you doing?" She asked. Sakamoto smiled sweetly down at her. It made her heart throb. "I've missed you Oichi." Oichi frowned and backed away from him. "W-Why would you miss me? After what I did to your sister?" Sakamoto chuckled. "I don't care about what you did to her. She had it coming and she was dealt with accordingly." Oichi looked down. "I see…" Sakamoto reached out and cupped her face with his hand. "Your face is so soft. You have grown up quite well and flourished I see." Oichi blushed. Looking closer at Sakamoto he had gotten quite handsome himself.

Just then Oichi found herself being pulled away from Sakamoto. She blinked and looked to see Yain glaring at him. "Yain?" She looked back at Sakamoto. For a spilt second, she saw a cold and killer look in his eyes. It made her cling to Yain a bit. Sakamoto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, I see you're here to Yain…I guess you must have gotten over your traumatic past." Yain frowned. "Stay away from Lady Oichi." Sakamoto tilt his head to the side a bit. "…and why would I do that. We are friends after all." "Don't make me say it twice." Yain says. They glared at each other. Oichi frowned at them. She didn't know that they knew each other. She was unsure how to defuse this situation. People were backing away from them as their glare gave off such a nasty taste.

Jess and Rick paying for their clothes, they walked out, Jess notices what was going on and frowned she stepped over "Sakamoto! Hello, it's good to see you" she smiled. Rick frowned at him almost a glare at best. Sakamoto moved his gaze from Yain. "Ah, Jess I see you are here as well. Good day to you."

Jess looked at Yain and frowned "don't, he is good unlike his snotty sister" Rick huffed and crossed his arms "Remember when she picked a fight with you last year?" Jess laughed "yeah and she end up with a broken neck and was knocked out for 2 hours"

Sakamoto shook his head. "Thanks to her action our grandfather and parents will be coming. To make sure she stays in check. It's annoying at best. I left home to get away from them and she brings them back. Right now, she's locked in her room doing who knows what. Anyways, back to the main issue at hand." He looked at Oichi. "Oichi. Why don't we hang out a bit and catch up? We never got a chance to really explore our friendship." Oichi rubbed her cheek. "Oh well…I'm with Jess right now. We are shopping and what not. We're going to rue 21." Sakamoto smiled. "Then do you mind if I join you? I think I know would outfits would bring out your beauty the most." Oichi felt her cheeks hitting up. "B-Beauty? I mean…i-if Jess doesn't mind…" She says. Yain's frown didn't leave his face but he said nothing more. Jess chuckled "Of course, the more the merrier!" Rick sighed and looked away. Jess frowned and elbowed him in the gut and used a surge of magic making him gasp out loudly and went to his knee breathing deeply "Stop being over protective! Sakamoto is a good friend of mine, do you have to glare at every guy that smiles and looks at me?" Rick getting up slightly rubbing his tummy "I'm sorry…" Jess nodded "Good, well lets head to the store"

Sakamoto chuckled and looked at Rick. "No need to worry about me trying to go for her. I only have my eyes on one person. Plus, no guy in their right mine shouldn't try to come between two people who are clearly made for each other." Rick crossed his arms "Well good! I hope no one does!" Jess shook her head "Idiot…"

Reaching the store Oichi's eyes widen. "Whoa…so many bright colors…" Sakamoto chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Come this way." He says pulling her away from Yain. Yain grit his teeth but kept his composer as he followed them. Jess smiled "I normally don't shop here but I'll see what they have" Jess says stepping, Rick frowned and felt out of place going in there. It wasn't his place to go shopping to him it looked to preppy.

"So what's your limit on how much you can spend?" Sakamoto asked Oichi as he picked out some clothes. "Um…I don't think I have one. Mama said I can buy whatever I want so long as its clothes, foods, and things for my bed and what not." Sakamoto laughed a bit. "Okay then, lets go with this one first. A nice dress is suit for every beautiful girl." Oichi blushed as he held out a wine red dress, short in the front and long in the back. "That looks cute!" Oichi says grabbing it.

Sakamoto smiled and picked more outfits for her. He led her to the back were Yain was waiting. He was talking to one of the employees. She had unlocked one of the changing room doors. She blushed slightly at him before walking away. "I see you're a lady's man." Sakamoto says. Yain ignored him. "Oichi remember." Oichi nodded. "If it's to small give it back so you can find a different size." She says walking into the room with a arm full of clothes. Sakamoto looked at Yain and frowned slightly. "I hope this weird vibe we have won't last long. You must know that my family have nothing to do with what happen." "The past is the past but don't think for a second that I trust you so easily…I won't make the same mistake twice." Yain says walking off to find more clothes for Oichi. Sakamoto watched him leave and sighed. "I hate it when people are stuck in the past…"

Jess was looking at the shoes, some she did like. Mostly the converse and flats. Rick appeared next to her "This place is too preppy I feel un-comfy here" Jess shook her head "Then leave and wait for us" Rick frowned "No" Jess shook her head then stay quiet and stand there or go to the car and put some bags in the back, I have a lot more I'm getting" Rick sighed "Fine" he walked away with most of there shopping bags.

Oichi giggled as she put most of the clothes on and took them off. This was kinda fun. The clothes fit perfectly. "Sakamoto. How did you figure these sizes would work for me?" She asked handing him an outfit she tried on. Sakamoto hummed a bit. "Well…I see your mother a lot, so I figured you would get most of her features." Oichi looked at him with confusion making him chuckle. "I just assume that you would look and grow in the size of your mother. For instance, she has a very big butt. So, I assume you would get that feature and I calculated the size from when you were seven up to this age so far." Oichi blushed. "You were looking at my mom's butt!" Sakamoto laughed. "Not on purpose but with the things she wears some people can't help but to stare. It caught me off guard really. When your mother dresses up she looks very beautiful. So, I factor her growth to you and I can see I wasn't wrong." Oichi pouted a bit. "I guess…m-moving on. I can fit all the clothes and they fit great and there really cute! Thank you for picking them out for me." Sakamoto nodded. "Of course, you don't know how long I have waited to do this with you." "You waited for me?" Oichi asked. "I did. I never gave up hope that you would come back. I'm glad you did. Now I get the chance to be with you." Oichi's heart was beating face. "B-Be with me!?" Sakamoto smiled. "Yeah. To have you all to myself but, don't worry. We can go slow. I want to know everything about you and I want to share everything about myself with you. Then when your heart decides that you want to maybe give us a try one day I'd definingly show you something special." If Oichi's face could get any hotter it would have exploded.

Yain walked over. "Lady Oichi, are you done? We have other places to look at." Oichi nodded. "Y-Yeah…Just let me get my stuff." She says.

Once she was done dressing herself back up they walked over to the line. Oichi had also picked out a pair of knee high shoes, flats, sandals, and converses. As they went to pay for there things Sakamoto instead swiped his card. "You didn't have to pay for everything." Oichi says frowning a bit. Sakamoto smiled and poked her check. "I know but, I wanted to." Oichi looked away trying to steady her heart. 'I don't know how much blushing I could do in one day…is it normal to feel like this?' She asked herself as she place her hand on her chest.

Walking all together, Jess was giggling at Oichi's blushed face "What's with the blush face" Jess poked her. That only made Oichi blush more. "I-I don't know…" She says.

Suddenly Jess felt someone grab her butt cheeks making her gasp out loudly making everyone jump, Jess right away twirled around to see Jin standing there, his silverfish hair was dyed blue. Jess frowned at him "JIN! You ass!" Jin chuckled at her "Hello Jessica" Rick growled and gripped his shirt "did you just touch my girlfriends ass?!" Jin chuckled "your over protective has always" Rick growled.

Jess sighed "Rick stop it let him go" Rick bite his lip and let him go. Jin chuckled "it's good to see you Jess" Jess smiled and nodded "You too Jin, how was your summer in Russia?" "Good, good!"

Jin looked at Oichi and sniffed slightly, he smiled "you must be Oichi! It's nice to meet you, I'm Jin Moon, prince of the moon clan wolfs" he said to her.

"Prince of the moon clan…?" Oichi rubbed her head. "Ah, I think my grandpa told me about that. It's um…please to meet you to." Oichi says. "Lady Oichi…" She looked at Yain. "Please present yourself correctly." "Oh…right. I'm Oichi Yamamoto of the Tanka Mystic clan. It's a pleasure to meet you." "My Lady…" Yain says frowning. Oichi pouted. "I don't like calling myself a princess…it feels to weird. So, I won't…" Yain sighs out. "Very well then…" Sakamoto couldn't help but chuckle at Oichi's defiance. Jess looked at Yain "if she doesn't want to then don't make her" Jin chuckled "It's alright, I normally don't like to either. I hope you like it here, Ravenswood is a hotspot for the paranormal" Jess nodded "true" Rick also nodded "yup" "A little annoying to be honest…" Sakamoto says shrugging.

Jin's phone went off and he answered it "What?" he snapped, Jess blinked at him "Oh Chida, yeah sure I'm not busy. I just bumped into Jess, that Oichi girl and your over protective brother" Rick bite his lip "What did you say wolf?!" Jess smacked his arm "Shut up!" "Oichi girl…" Oichi mumbles to herself. Sakamoto rubs her head.

Jin chuckled "Sure I'll stop by" he hanged up "Well I'm gonna go hang out with the other vampire twin, see ya" he turned and walked away. Jess sighs and took Oichi's arm "Let's go over to this store over here!"

"What store." Jess walked Oichi over to a store called 'Victoria secret' Oichi eyes widen at it. "Who is Victoria? What secrets does she have that could possibly be turned into a store!?" Oichi says in a bit of shock. Sakamoto coughed a bit as he tried to hold in his laughter. Jess giggled "Oh my" Rick shook his head.

Yain cleared his throat. "My lady…if you actually look in the store you can see that the store sells clothes. Victoria secrets sells women lingerie, womenswear and beauty products. A perfect place to get you some long-term undergarments." Oichi rubbed her head. "Ah…s-sorry…I guess the name caught me off guard…" Jess raised her eyebrow "What are you from the olden days? There not called undergarments anymore, there called bras and panties and to be honest I think the boys should stay out here" Rick's eyes widen "Wait why?" Jess glared at them slightly but mostly Rick "because I can help her in the department and I don't need you idiots picking something slutty now why don't you sit out here and wait!" Rick's eyes right away widen and her tone and her magical aura coming slightly "O-Okay…" he stuttered

Jess smiled "Good, be good boys and stay out here" Jess giggled and pulled Oichi in the store. Rick frowned "It would be best to stay out of her way on this one… I really don't want to get shocked with lightning…"

Yain and Sakamoto looked at each then back at him. "From what it looks like it she was directly talking to you." Yain says. Sakamoto chuckled. "Out of the three of us you were the only one who got upset that you couldn't go in there with them. We were fine with it. Only a boyfriend such as yourself would go in that sort of mind set when it comes to this store haha." They both shook their head at Rick before taking a seat on the bench. Rick bite his lip "Oh shut the hell up.. Not my fault Jess has a sexy body"

"Undergarments?" Sakamoto says looking at Yain. "Trust me, I didn't want to say it either, but Samuel told me not to be so bold with my words." Sakamoto chuckled. "Making you say such a fatherly word. Must hurt your pride a bit." "Not at all. As you can see Lady Oichi gets flustered very easily. It wouldn't help if I said bra and panties and she breaks out into a blushing panic. We wouldn't get anywhere then." Sakamoto chuckled. "That is true, but you have to admit that when she blushes she cute." Yain frowned and didn't respond to him. "I'm just making it clear that I'll be going after Oichi's heart. So, try not to stand in my way too much." Sakamoto says. "I don't plan to but make no mistake. If you hurt, her I won't be the only one you will be dealing with." Sakamoto smirked. "I look forward to that challenge."

By the bra and panties sets, Jess was giggling "These look so cute!" Oichi smiled. "Yeah very!"

"Well you look like to be a DD34… same size has me… the butt however I think you are a large…" Jess blinked at her butt. "Just like Danni" Oichi pouted slightly as she blushed. "Everyone keeps saying that. Mama is happy about though and Sakamoto said it to in the other store when he was helping me pick out clothes." She covered her butt. "It's a little embarrassing." Jess giggled "well you've grown up Oichi, let's get all these sets! And check out the athletic section!" Oichi nodded.

picking the bra sets, and some athletic outfit sets for Oichi and herself. They walked out the store with 3 full bags of panties, Bras and leggings. Rick stood up from the bench "about time.."

Sakamoto was frowning as he went through Yain's phone. He was looking at the pictures of her room that he had taken. "I can see Ms. Danni left the room completely untouched. Maybe some changing would do go for Oichi." Yain nodded. "Yes, a new bed set, couch, and other items but those can be gotten another day."

Sakamoto saw Oichi and Jess coming out. He handed the phone back to Yain. "I'm sure I can figure something out about that." He says chuckling. "Oichi, would like me to carry those?" Oichi shook her head. "Your hands are full already. I'd feel bad if you have to carry to much stuff." Sakamoto smiled. "No need to worry. I leave in a house full of women. It wont be the first time I cared a bunch of things." He took her bags. "See, easy." Oichi smiled and blushed. "T-Thank you then." Yain rolled his eyes as he got up with the other bags. "Where to next? Or all you all shopped out?" Yain asked. Jess chuckled "One more top" she handed Rick her nags and linked arms with Oichi walking with her. The boys followed behind, walking jess came up to the store. Oichi looked at it, the store was called 'Apple store' she blinked at it. "Jessica" they turned their heads to see Dawn walk over wearing Dahlia Teal Green 1940's Style Gathered Button Up Blouse, Black Ripped skinny Jeans and high heels platform ankle boots.

"Ms. Dawn!" Oichi says smiling. Jess blinked "Mom, what you doing here" Dawn smiled "Oichi! It's so good to see you!" she looked at the boys "Hello boys" Rick smiled "Hello Dawn" "Good day." Sakamoto said. "Hello." Yain says.

Dawn held up an Apple store bag "I already got you a new phone and there's one for Oichi, with Danni's permission" Jess's eyes widen "no way really?" Oichi smiled. "A phone? Like the mama be using? Cool!" Dawn chuckled "Yes, I have already set them up. There's an email and password for you in your bag Oichi, your mother made it after you left, realizing you need one. Your number is in programed into Jess's phone, my phone, your mothers phone." She said taking out a blue clean apple bag "This one is yours Oichi" she hands it to Oichi

Oichi giggled. "Thank you!" "This one is yours Jess" she said with a smile walking away. Jess smiled looking down at the bag "Now I can't wait to open it" she diged it taking out the opened box and taking out her new phone. Her eyes widen to see the phone was green on the back and black in the front "Wow!" Rick smiled "That's a nice phone, its custom made, normally they only come in sliver, pink and black"

Yain had opened Oichi's. She smiled as he gave it to her. It was blue on the back and black on the front. "Cool!" Oichi says. "Ms. Dawn was so nice to give one to me heehee."

After down shopping, it was getting around 4pm. Jess was driving Oichi home, not enough room in the car. They left without Sakamoto. Jess smiled "So Oichi did you have fun today?"

"Yeah! Best day ever!" Oichi says smiling. Jess chuckled "That's good" Rick next to her was texting his father, he frowned "After dropping her off, we have to head to my house" Jess nodded pulling up to Oichi's house "text me okay?" Jess smiles at her.

Oichi nodded. She and Yain grabbed her bags and got out the car. "Bye Jess!" Oichi says smiling. She headed to the door. Jess and Rick saw the door open. Danni came flying out and tackled Oichi into a hug. It was so sudden that Oichi's bags went flying out her hands. Samuel had quickly rushed out and caught every back and item of clothing that came flying back down.

He frowned at Danni and said something to her. Danni pouted at him as she cuddled Oichi in her boobs. She looked towards Jess. "Thank you for taking her shopping!" She says waving.

Sakamoto sighed as he drove home. He wasn't ready to say good bye to Oichi. He pulled up to his home and frowned when he saw three more cars in front. "Great…they are all here…" He got out the car and took a deep breath. He then headed to the door. Using his key he unlocked it and walked in only to hear a argument going on as usual.

"You are the worst sister ever! Your nothing but a stuck-up bitch!" He heard a voice say. He walked towards to living room and tried to make it past the door way so that he could go upstairs to his room, but he knew that would fail.

"Saki. Get in here." Sakamoto sighed and walked in the living room. There he saw his family. His father, Hayate was frowning. Sakamoto and his father could go for twins. They looked the same. His mother Matsuri was sitting next to him. She had long black hair and gray eyes. She was drinking a cup of tea. "Saki dear…you do know it is rude to just walk by your parents without saying anything…" Sakamoto sighed. "Apologizes mother. I've had a tiring day. I really would like to rest." Hayate frowned. "Have a seat son." Sakamoto nodded and took a seat beside his mother.

Across the living room his aunt Cassandra was sitting with her two sons. The oldest one Lucien had a dead look in his eyes. He had dirty blonde hair with dark green eyes. Next to him was his younger brother Silver. He had bright yellow hair and bright red eyes. He had a bored look on his face.

"Now as I was saying…" Hayate said. "You're a rotten bitch." Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know you have been saying that for the last longest. What the hell do you want? Don't you have some peace treaty to puke on?" Hayate frowned. "Your idiotic behavior is giving our family a bad name and you know how father feels about that. He and King Ronnie has had a peach treaty for nearly over a century and you just let Makoto do whatever the hell she wanted! We placed you in her care because we thought you would actually take care of her!?" Silver laughed. "Oh please, uncle…you know she only cares for herself. I mean just look at the bang-up job she did to her own fucking sons." Cassandra glared at him. "Watch your mouth brat." "Or what? Your going to kill me like you killed father?" Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "Yeah…I thought so." Silver says sitting back.

Sakamoto leans back, thinking about his short time with Oichi. His mother saw this. "Saki dear, you smell interesting today. Where were you?" "At the mall mother." Matsuri narrowed her eyes. "You were with a wolf?" "I was…" "Why." "Really mother? There are plenty of wolves in the area now. You think I wasn't going to come in contact with one? Unlike Makoto I understand the rules and treaties very clear. I will not disrespect my family names." Hayate smiled at him. "Yes, we know son. Your grandfather is proud of you for keeping that true to your heart." "Where is grandfather?" Hayate sighed. "He is having a word with your sister…and has forced us to wait until he was done. I can only hope my daughter is alive at this point." Sakamoto sighed. 'I wonder what Oichi is doing…' Matsuri eyed her son as he drifted off in his thoughts.

Reaching the house, Jess parked her car and they both got out. Walking to the front door they stepped in has Zach appeared next to them "do you buy any dresses?" Jess blinked at him "No, I didn't buy any dresses…"

Zach eyes widen "none…?" Jess shook her head for no, Zach sighed and snapped his fingers and a maid appeared, she was pretty, she looked like she just walked out of an anime. A teenager with an average height and figure. She has large amber eyes and black hair shoulder length. She is wearing a Maid Latte uniform with two bobby pins silver on the left side of her face. She has very simple like wearing makeup. She looked Japanese "Yes my lord" she bowed "Take Jess to gown room, find a good gown her and some nice jewelry"

Jess's eyes widen "Wait what for?!…" The maid gently pushed her away, Zach smiled and waved to her goodbye "make her look pretty"

"Father?" Zach looked at Rick Zach smiled "Rick, it's tonight yearly night ball for the noble vampire families, has Jess's boyfriend you will escort her" Rick sighed "But there all vampires and Jess will be the only witch in there!" Zach chuckled "it's alright Rick, go get ready" Rick sighed and nodded disappearing.

~45 minutes later~

Chida and rick were in the living room waiting for Jess. They were same outfit, black button up shirt with a white cross on the side of the shirt sleeve, and a white tie. They both had black skinny jeans on and same converse.

Chida sat on the couch while rick was pacing back in forth "How long does it take?" Rick was getting impatient. "Calm down brother, there coming" Chida said

Just then, Dana walked in "young Masters" Rick right away stopped pacing but not looking "She is ready" she bowed and stepped aside for Jess.

Jess walked in, even Chida's mouth gaped open. Rick slowly looked and his heart fluttered, she looked gorgeous almost like a princess.

Her dress was amazing, Burgundy Jewel Lace Applique Beading Button Tea Length Tulle Prom Dress and Stiletto Black Ankle Strap Pumps. Vintage Vampire Black Lace Choker Necklace, Black gothic bracelet Lolita slave bracelet with Red jeweled ring. Jess's make up was on prefect, Beautiful Burgundy and Black Eye Makeup.

She blushed "I hate dresses…." She said softly, Rick smiled and walked over to her were just looked at him. He gently took her hand and kissed it "allow me to escort you to the ball my witch"

Jess blushed "okay" Chida smirked 'yup brother is in love' he walked away into the back yard.

Jess linked her arm with ricks and they walked in the back yard were a stoned arch was. It was enchanting almost; "So this is the door way to Grivida… the only place Nobles can meet up"

Chida was standing next to it "Already?" Jess nodded and nervous, she never been to Grivida. Chida placed his hand on the arch and he chanted a word in Grivadan 'Newule Della" it was the Grivadan word for 'open portal' the marks shined bright blue and a glass like aura filled inside the arch way. Chida smiled "see you two on the other side"

Rick smiled "Ready?" jess nodded "yes" Rick guided her into the arch, Jess watched the whole time has they appeared in a garden full of roses, Red roses felt such magical energy here.

Jess blinked at the roses "Red roses…" Rick smiled "Yeah, with a touch of magic we were able to grow pure Red and roses" Rick walked over to one and picked one and taking the thorns off. He walked back over to Jess "A Rose for you" Jess blushed and took it "Thank you" "Come let's get to the ball" Jess smiled sweetly "Yes"

At Oichi's she and Danni were looking up bed sets for her room. Samuel was in the kitchen with Yain making Sushi. "Well you still want to keep the Asian look, right?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, but that room…it holds sad memories for you mama. I want to change and add more furniture in it. Danni smiled and rubbed her head. Just then their new door bell rings out. It was a lovely bell ring. Samuel walked out the kitchen wiping his hands. He walked to the door and opened it. He smiled. "Welcome Ms. Lily." Lily smiled and walked in with Jazz. Oichi's head popped up and looked towards Lily. "You smell like my dad…" Lily smiled. "Hello Danni and hello little Oichi." Oichi frowned. "Who are you…" Danni pat her shoulder. "It's okay dear. This is your father's mother so in other words this is your grandmother. You've only seen her once or twice when you were small." Oichi looked at Lily. "I see…Forgive me. I didn't know…" Lily sat down. "It's okay dear. I don't blame you at all. In fact, you have two whole families that you have never seen before. My name is Lillian Yamamoto, but you can call my Granny Lily." Oichi smiled. "Granny Lily."

Oichi then looked at Jazz. "Who is she?" Jazz frowned. "How rude…I'm your oldest cousin Jazmine but you can call me Jazz. My mother is your father's sister. I myself two twin sisters and a younger sister. The twins are 14 and my youngest one is 10. They can not wait to meet you." Oichi blinked at the information she was just given. "I see. Well, please to meet you." Oichi says. Jazz nodded and sat down. "Oichi dear, I understand that Dante has placed you with Yain as a bodyguard." Oichi nodded. "Well, the family doesn't really see eye to eye with Dante at the moment and his actions are quite…questionable. So after talking a bit with Ronnie the family has assigned you another bodyguard but, only in school so that you wont feel to crowded. She will be helping you and teaching you about your powers and how to keep your emotions in check." Oichi looked at Jazz who nodded. "I will not meddle in anything personal Oichi. I am really just hear to help you move forward so nothing like 'that' will happen again." Oichi frowned and sighed. "I understand. Thank you."

Lily smiled. "Thank you for being understanding dear. I know it's a bit hard to adjust right now but I know you can pull through everything." Oichi nodded and looked at Jazz again. "My friend Jess. She's a witch…and her boyfriend is a vampire." Jazz frowned. "A witch and a vampire? Dating?" Oichi nodded. "I don't want you to be rude to her or Rick or any of my friends that I may make in school. I don't see a race when it comes to my friends. I see people who care about me and I don't want them to hurt you if you say anything out of line…" Jazz let out a dry laugh. "Hurt me…I can handle myself quite well Oichi but, I understand. You have a sweet heart to only see it that way. You haven't really lived in the world that long to understand the bigger picture but that is what I am here for. To teach you about the reality of life. Of course, I will do nothing but support you and your friends, but I won't be holding anything back if I see something off." Oichi sighed. "I guess that will do…"

Danni smiled and looked at Lily. "Ms. Lily before I forget, before school starts Oichi's seal needs to be renewed and resealed." Lily nodded. "Yes, Ronnie has informed me. I will expand the area and we will seal her power up." Oichi rubbed her shoulder. "Is it going to hurt again?" Lily smiled. "This she be the last time for now. However, it will no longer be invisible like it is now. Once me and Ronnie renew and reseal it, it will appear on your body and will stay forever. Just like Yain's." Oichi nodded. "Okay…Can you make it pretty? Like with Roses?" Lily smiled and nodded. "Of course, sweetie." She rubbed Oichi's head. Oichi smiled. "Thank you, granny Lily."

It did not take them long to reach it, the music of classical was already playing and vampires were appearing in Greystone Mansion Garden. Stone walkways and stairways wind through the garden "Jess before we go in" Rick looked at her, Jess looked back "yeah?" Rick took a breath and let it out "This is a party of vampires, you will be the only human and witch in here"

Jess blinked "I see" "Don't worry nothing will happen to you, come" Jess smiled "Okay" Rick taking her arm and walking her into the ballroom were music is played and people mingled and dance.

Some eyes were on her, vampires looked and were surprised to see a human. A noblemen walked over to the prince "Prince Rick, it's good to see you again" Rick looked it was Lord Fredrick "Ah lord Fredrick, how are you?" the man bowed to rick "I'm fine" he then saw Jess "Prince Rick, who is this lovely girl?" Jess blushed when he gently grabbed her hand and kissed "This is Jessica Mikcloud, my date"

The man quickly roused his head and let go "Mikcloud…?" Rick glared "Is there a problem Lord Fredrick?"

The man shook his head "No your highness… I've never meet a Mikcloud before… there's many rumors of there family to be power and feared witches around…" "Lord Fredrick" the man right away tensed up and bowed "King Zach" "She is our special guess" at the time everyone stopped what they were doing and were watching. Jess held on to Rick more 'these vampires don't really like a witch being here….'  
(others) "If you all will know my son, brought this beautiful girl with him, yes she is a witch and yes she is a Mikcloud. Just remember do not insult the Mikcloud family in my presence know then let's get on with the ball" the music played again and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Jess felt as if she were put on the spot right away and put her head "It's okay dads like that come dance with me" Jess blushed and was brought to the middle of the room and they began to slow dance.

Moments later, an unwilling Sakamoto and his family walked up to the garden. He and the males in his family were wearing matching black suits with a white blazer. His father and mother linked arms. "Saki, when you see her please inform me." Sakamoto nodded. "Of course, father…" Hayate nodded and walked of with his wife. Cassandra was standing next to Makoto was wearing a jet-black dress. She kept her eyes down to the ground. sighed as she walked off behind them leaving her two sons. Silver and Lucien stood next to Sakamoto. "So who is she?" Sakamoto looked at Sliver. "What?"

Silver smirked. "The girl you like. Who is she?" Sakamoto frowned. "If you are speaking of Jess then you have it wrong. I'm just…" Lucien looked at him. "We aren't speaking of the witch…we are talking about the wolf girl that you were at the mall with." Sakamoto eyes narrowed a bit. "How did you…" Lucien looked out into the crowd. "There is nothing that you can hide from us. So, spill." Sakamoto sighed. "The girl that lost control at school years ago. Oichi…we aren't dating or anything…" He blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "She really cute and I like her…" Sliver and Lucien smirked. "It's rare to see you take interest in a girl. I can't wait to meet her. Anyone who makes have actual feelings is a keeper." Sakamoto shook his head as they went out into the crowd.

Jess mingled with some of the important people. What Jess didn't know or anyone else that a pair of red pierced eyes watched with hatred across the room 'How dare a witch be here….' He watched rick kissed her hand and said something and walked away, the witch was along. He smirked evilly and walked towards her.

Jess stood there watching everyone dance and then someone guided her to the floor she looked to see who it was a man with a black masked black, grey and white noble outfit, he had pink eyes.

"Excuse me but…" Clover intruded her "The name is Clover, Lord Clover" Jess's eyes widen, she remembered reading about him "You're the kings brother and uncle to Rick and Chida…"

Clover smirked which made Jess feel like she was not safe in this man's hands "Why yes I'am, you now your vampire history for a human"

"I'm a Mikcloud of course I would know" Clover twirled her around, after she down twirling he leaned in and pressed his lips against her ear "One day the truce will fall and It will be my pleasure to be the first one to kill you, if you know what's good for you witch stay away from my family" Then was pushed away "Uncle what are you doing?" Clover smirked "just giving this lovely human a dance" He backed away, bowed to Rick and Jess and with that, he walked away.

Rick sighed "forgive my uncle he could be" he stopped when he turned around and saw she was white has a ghost and hand her hand was over her mouth, he bite his lip in worry "Jess you okay?" he touched her arm gently which made her back away from him and the look in her eyes were fear and she ran away.

Zach and Chida saw this and looked puzzled, Rick eyes widen in fear "Wait Jess!" he shouted and ran after her.

Jess reached to the rose garden next to the arch but she was stopped when a hand grabbed hers "Jess stop.. please tell me What's wrong…"

She turned her head to him, she was crying "Your uncle is evil" Rick frowned and held her "tell me what he said to you…" Jess sniffed "he threaten to kill me…" Rick bite his lip "I'll make sure he will never touch you"

Sakamoto sighed. He was bored out of his mind. He had danced a few dances and talk with his father's associates, but he would rather be home or something. "Prince Sakamoto." Sakamoto looked and saw a beautiful girl with purple eyes, long curly hair and wearing a dark green dress. "It is nice to see you again my prince." Sakamoto sighed. "What do you want Lila…" Lila pouted a bit. "Rude as always I see…Are you enjoying yourself?" "Leave me be. I'm busy." Lila frowned. "Doing what?" "Trying to ignore you." Lila sighed. "Really? Aren't you the one who said we shouldn't be stuck in the past. I know that your family and my family have their differences but come on. At least talk to me." Sakamoto sighed. "Fine, what do you want." Lila smiled. "I want you Moto. Duh. You know that my feelings never stopped growing for you"

Sakamoto sighed. "Well sorry to disappoint you but you should find someone else to love." Lila chuckled. "Have you heard?" "Heard?" "Yeah, apparently a witch is with us tonight." Sakamoto frowned. "Yeah." "She looks quite lovely and she is with Prince Rick of all people." "Uh huh…" Sakamoto said. Lila sighed. "I was almost quite jealous seeing her with him but then I remember that I'm in love with another sexy vampire." She giggled and wrapped her arm around him. Sakamoto rolled his eyes. Lila was a part of the Mores family. Their families had been at war with them for a while but with the help of King Ronnie they were able to bring it to an end. It sadly ended with most of the Mores family being killed off. Lila and few others were able to survive because they wanted peace between the family and offered themselves up. Sakamoto's father showed pity on them and allowed them to live so long as they do not break the rules within their treaty.

Sakamoto let Lila hold on to his arm in order to not cause a scene. A few eyes were looking at them. It wasn't a big secret about the war that had happen, but it might have been strange to see a Mores and a Ruska getting close after everything happen.

Back in the garden by the Arch, Rick had felt the electric feeling running through from their touch. Rick leaned in and kissed Jess. It was romantic, warm and soft feeling. She kissed back, green lightning swirled around them. it was magical.

They let go the kisses and Jess's eyes widen to see green lightning around them, she was stunned. Rick looked and he was stunned "it's not possible… Jess.." he felt it deep in his soul, she was his soul mate.

Jess's hand went up to her mouth "we had a magic soul bond…. We are" he finished for her "Soul mates"

"Rick no need to tell your father" Jess told rick, after their magical bond by the arch Rick put his foot down and he is going to tell his father.

"Jess my uncle has been threating to destroy the truce" Rick said walking through the castle while holding Jess's hands "Jess frowned "he has…?" Rick nodded, has they reached the garden stone yard Rick can see his father by the royal seats.

Rick guided Jess over to his father "Father" Zach turned his head and noticed something different about his son. "yes my son..?"

"Uncle threaten to kill jess, take fucken action!" Rick snapped low enough for only his father could here.

Zach's eyes turned red from hearing what his son said "What…?" "Like I said, Clover threaten the truce and to kill Jess, OH Me and Jess" He pulled her close, she blushed "Are soul mates" Zach's eyes widen and smiled "Well it's about time it would happen, it's been like that for years, I guess Jetter owes me 20 bucks on the soul bond activating sooner" Jess's eyes widen "Wait what? You two knew me and rick were soul mates?" Rick even looked shocked at this.

Rick smiled but then did a glare "Father do something about him" Zach sighed "Very well have a seat up with Jess" Jess eyes widen "Uhm don't I get a say" Zach gave her a look to be quite, she frowned shutting up and sat next to Rick.

"Steve" Zach said, He right away appeared next to Zach "Yes my lord?" "Summon Chida up here and get the guards ready" Steve bowed and went into the crowd to get Chida. Zach turned around and sat in his head chair.

ess sat there not knowing how to think all of this, not long Chida was already walking towards his father and notices Jess sitting next to his brother then his eyes widen, his brother seems different "Father why did you call for me?"

"Sit Chida, next to me" Chida looked confused but sat next to his father "Steve know" the butler bowed He raised a sliver bell and ringed it which was loud to a vampire ears. The music stopped, everyone stops and turned their heads to them main side where Zach and his sons sat.

Silver and Lucien walked over to Sakamoto and frowned seeing Lila holding on to his arm.

"Lord Zach has important news" Steve bowed and stepped away, everyone in the room looked at Zach, himself stood up "Thank you all for coming, know then something amazing has happen in my family. My son first born of the twins, Prince Rick has finally found his soul mate" many gasps were heard that followed with claps, Jess blushed.

My sons soulmate is none other than our lovely Mikcloud witch" the room was quite "but I have just recently made of aware of something, Clover! Come here" the last part he said with a deadly tone.

Everyone began to whisper and move out of the way when Clover walked up to his brother.

"Why are you calling me up by you?" Clover said with annoyance.

"Be quite!" Rick snapped from his seat, Clover glare at his nephew "How dare you speak to me like that boy!"

"Brother!" Zach's eyes were a piercing red "you threaten the treaty for that last time" Clover glared "I did no such thing" Zach glared back and the area shook from Zach's vampire aura, everybody in the room knew better not to move.

Sakamoto sighed. 'At least things are getting interesting…' He looked over to Lila who was clinging to his arms. He rolled his eyes mentally at her.

"You calling my sons soulmate a lair?" he growled at his brother. "The girl is lying look at her" he pointed, Jess frowned put her head down "Witch's shouldn't even be here! This is a vampire gathering!"

Rick quickly stood "shut up! Don't speak to my mate like that!" Clover laughed, "tell me is there any sign of her being your soul mate" he laughed again "because I hardly believe it!"

Rick's eyes turned red and took Jess's hands has everyone can see the soul bond aura around them. Everyone gasped at this aura.  
(others)

"You dare threaten to kill my soulmate uncle, this is the last stray" Chida's eyes widen and then turned red also "What is wrong with you?!" Chida snapped at his uncle.

Clover bite his lip "I heard by banish you, you know are the black sheep of this family, Guards! Escort him out of Grivida, mother would be ashamed of you" Zach said with a stern face.

Clovers head looked from side to side has the guards were close, people gasped from shock. Clover looked at Jess, he bite his lip in fury "YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT WITCH! DIE" he moved fast but was strongly pushed away from her. Rick moved fast enough to stop him, he slammed hard on the ground "Don't you touch her!" the guards grabbed him and clover began to growl "This isn't OVER WITCH! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS! MARK MY WORDS I WILL KILL YOU!" he screamed has the guards take him out of the ballroom.

Jess frowned… She felt like this wasn't gonna be the end of him, he will be back. "Jess?" she jumped up a little and looked at Rick how can sense her fear "it's okay… he won't hurt you I will protect you from him" her heart warmed from his words and truth he speaks. "I know you will" she smiled at him. Chida chuckled "I never thought it would happen soon, Sakamoto is here btw" rick frowned "great.. awesome" Jess sighs but smiled "lets go say high to him" Rick groaned, Chida chuckled "Oh lets!" he took Jess's arm only to get pushed away "Touch her and I'll kill you" Jess sighed "Stop it you idiot" Chida chuckled "Love you too brother" Rick took jess's arm and walked over to Sakamoto was. Reaching by him, Jess smiled at him "Sakamoto!"

Sakamoto waved. "Hello. Congrats on you and Rick with your soul bond or whatever you like to call it." Jess smiled "Thank you" Rick rolled his eyes "Yes thank you" he said in a sarcastic way.

Sakamoto pointed to his cousins. "These are my cousins Lucien and Silver. There also Cassandra son's." Silver frowned. "Don't say that bitches name in front of us. She's no mother of ours." Lucien frowned. "Behave Silver…Grandfather is here and you know how he feels about you calling her out of her name…" Silver frowned. "Whatever…please to meet you." He says. Lucien looked at Jess. "You'll have to forgiven him. He's not good at holding back his emotion" Jess blinked "it's alright.."

He then narrowed his eyes at her and looked back at Sakamoto. "Hmm…so she knows the wolf girl to…interesting." Sakamoto frowned. "Shut up please." Lila frowned. "Wolf girl?" Sakamoto moved Lila's hands away from him. "Leave us." Sakamoto said. Lila frowned and placed a hand on her hip. "What wolf girl!? You do know that I am going to be your lover Moto!" Sakamoto eyes glowed red. "I said Leave!" He says growling. Lila jumped a bit. She frowned and quickly walked off. Silver smirked. "Can't really trust a Mores anyways…" Sakamoto sighed. "Anyways, Jess do you mind coming with me for a second. I don't want to take up your time but it is important." Jess nodded "Of course" Rick frowned "not without me" Jess looked at him "I'm fine Rick" Rick frowned.

Following Sakamoto through the crowd Jess saw a man that looked just like Sakamoto. He was smiling softly as he talked to a old friend of his. Sakamoto sighed and walked up to him. "Father…here she is." Hayate looked at Jess and nodded. He walked up to her, leaving his wife and daughter behind. "So you're the Mikcloud witch that has everyone talking around here. Very cute indeed for a witch. Congratulations on finding your soul mate. It's a rare case for that to happen and I'm glad I got to see it for myself but I'm rambling now. I haven't even introduced myself yet. I am Hayate Ruska. Father of Saki and Makoto." Jess bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Hayate Ruska"

"I wanted to personally meet you and thank you for becoming a friend of Saki. He was never really one to make a lot of friends because of the strong connection he had with his grandfather. I know he won't tell me but I know you and maybe even a cute crush might have soften up his logical and harden heart so as his father I thank you." Jess blinked in shock "you are welcome, Saki is the only one I get along with besides his sister which I don't"

Hayate snapped his fingers. "I also wanted to personally apologize…" He frowned and looked back to Motoko who refused to move. "Motoko get over here please." Motoko crossed her arms. "I refuse to apologize to that witch. I owe her and her rotten wolf friend nothing." Sakamoto sighed until he saw someone walking behind her. He took a step back.

"Motoko…" Motoko eyes widen, and her body shook. "It seems like you are still being a disobedient child…" Jess looked behind Motoko to see a tall and lean man. He had short spiky red hair and emotionless dead red eyes. He grabbed Motoko by the back of her neck. "You have embarrassed our family enough…" His voice was cold and low. He dragged Motoko over by Jess and the others. He looked down at Jess with his emotionless eyes. "Greetings…I am King Seth Yaroslav Ruska. I am the grandfather of Motoko and Sakamoto. I wish to give you a formal apology on the actions of my daughter and my granddaughter." He tightens the grip around the back of Motoko's neck making her gasp out. "It is an utter disgrace to learn what she has done under my name. It was bad enough that she tried to bully my old friend's granddaughter, but she adds on to the fact that she tried to attack you and as I recall got defeated…I assure you that this will not be happening. She will behave and if she does not you have every right to kick her ass as much as you please." Motoko's eyes widen. "G-Grandpa…" "Silence your tongue to me girl." Motoko whimpered. Rick was right next to Jess feeling to worried "Jess you alright?" Jess nodded "I'm fine"

Seth let Motoko go. "Leave my sight." Motoko bit her lip and went to the back with her mother. Seth looked at Jess and Rick. "Congratulations on becoming soul mates. As my son said it is very rare these days to find two people as young as yourself to obtain this. I only hope one day my grandson Sakamoto will find love as well." Sakamoto blushed and turned his head. He bowed slightly to them. "Forgive me for taking up your time. Enjoy the rest of your night." He then turned away and motion for Motoko and her mother to follow him.

Hayate chuckled. "Well now, seems like my father just walked all over me." He smiled at them. "Have a great night. I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other in the future." He bows slightly and walks off. Sakamoto sighed. "Sorry, they talk too much, but my grandfather meant what he said. Makoto will not be giving anyone much trouble any more. He really cares about our family name and hates when Makoto, my mother, and Cassandra just spit on it…" Jess smiled "it's alright Saki, just make sure your sister is on a leash this year or there gonna be a record of neck snapping" Jess chuckled with a smile. Rick smirked "god I love you" Jess flushed.

Sakamoto chuckled. "Grandfather said you are free to do whatever you please to her if she steps out of line. Also, please don't call me Saki. My family calls me that way too much like they don't care if I have a name or not. So I've come to hate it. Its insulting. My grandfather is the only one who calls me by my name…so no Saki." He says smiling.

Not long it was midnight, Zach stood up with the 2nd vampire king, King Seth Yaroslav Ruska. Every vampire had a wine classes with blood in them. Jess on the other had just had symbol red wine. Zach cleared his throat loud even to make everyone stop what they were doing and looked up at them. Zach smiled "I want to thank you all for coming. I do apologize on my families drama. Now then me and king Seth are not gonna repeat ourselves this year to every single vampire in here. Attacking Human, feeding off them is off limits. There's blood banks all over who will set you up for monthly blood bags. The treaty with the moon clan, Tanka clan still stands no treating the werewolves badly. We do not want the magical council raining down on us which they almost did with Seth's side…"

Seth had a blank look on his face. "It seems like I cannot even continue the repairs and relations within my own kingdom without having to look over my offspring. Thanks to the help of my good friend we were let off with a warning however, I will not tolerate any more foolishness over this matter. Respecting the rules is what have gotten us to live peacefully this far and it shall remain that way. There are no exceptions…including for my own…" He glared deadly at his family, mainly at Cassandra and Makoto who quickly put their heads down in shame.

Zach takes a deep breath "now then" he held up his glass "dár gcineál" the vampires lifted up their glass repeating at the same time "dár gcineál" it was Grivadan for 'to our kind' as Jess can tell. Zach and his family took a sip of their blood has the other vampires did. Seth and his family also took a sip.

The following day Oichi was out about with Yain. They were walking through the forest together to pick up some extra herbs for Danni. "Ah, back into the forest we go." Oichi says. It was cool out today. She was wearing blue shorts and low cut red shirt with her knee-high shoes on. Her hair was in bun and she was wearing glasses which confused Yain.

Yain was wearing a white t-shirt with baggy blue jeans and he had a scar wrapped around his neck and a basket under his arm for the herbs. "Why are you wearing glasses?" Oichi sighed. "I was reading when mama came and forced me out the house. I didn't even get a chance to change." Oichi pouted. Yain shook his head. "She did rush us out in a hurry…do you think she and Samuel have something going on?" Oichi giggled. "I wouldn't mind it." She frowned. "Mama deserves better then papa…she needs someone who won't lie to her and treat her so rudely…I bet Samuel would have never tried to take me away if I went wild. No, he would bring me home and explain to me what happen and try to help me. Not lock me up in a hut for 8 years stealing away my childhood…"

Yain frowned. "My lady…I'm sorry." Oichi looked at him. "For what…" "I did not mean to bring that up. I know you have some ill will against sir Dante, but he only did what he thought was right. If he didn't take you then you wouldn't be as strong as you are now." Oichi looks down. "I guess so…"

As they walked they heard footsteps in front of them. The frowned. Yain walked in front of Oichi ready to pounce. They walked further and stopped when they came out to an open field. There they saw a young girl with long black hair and gray eyes. She was walking into the middle of the field. Yain frowned. The girl had the stench of death on her. "…Yain…" Oichi whispers. "Shh…" Yain says.

The girl stopped and looked at them. Her eyes widen. She walked to them. "Its you…" She called out. Yain put his arm in front of Oichi protectively. "Stay where you are." He says. The girl stop and smiled. "I'm sorry. Um…I'm Alexius. Do you remember me?" Oichi looked at her. "No…I'm sorry." The girl put her hands behind her back. "It's understandable we only meet for a few seconds." Oichi looked at her with confusion. Alexius looked back at her. "When you went crazy with your power…I was there." Oichi's eyes widen. "What?" Alexius nodded. "I…I was the girl you saved when that happen. I passed out after everything, but I remember when we locked eyes you…you overcame your fear and stepped up to Makoto. Thanks to you she left me alone." Oichi pushed Yain's arm down and walked to Alexius.

"The girl I saved? You're the one…?" Alexius nodded. "Yes. I never got a chance to see you after that. I heard that you were taken away and I had feared the worst…but here you are! I could never forget you ever!" She ran up and hugged Oichi. "Thank you for saving me!" She says. Oichi felt warmth coming from her hug. The scent of death disappeared and was replaced by a witch's scent. "Your…a witch?" Alexius pulled back. "Yeah but I don't think Makoto ever notice. Are you a vampire?" Yain frowned. "Watch your tongue." Alexius jumped a bit. "You are speaking to Oichi Yamamoto, Princess of the Tanka mystic wolf clan." Alexius gasps. "You're a wolf? A royal one?!" Oichi rolled her eyes. "Yain no titles…we talked about that." Yain bows. "My, apologizes…" Oichi shook her head. "Anyways. I don't really do titles. I'm just Oichi and yes I am a wolf." Alexius smiled. "I see."

"So what are you doing out here?" Oichi asked. Alexius looked around. "I enjoy the nature out here. It's peaceful and I can relax with my mom breathing over my shoulder." Oichi smiled. "HeeHee, I'm sure this is a great spot to do that. We are here to gather some herbs for my mom. She's running low." Alexius giggled. "I know were some good medical herbs are. Lots grow around here. By the way you don't mind that I'm a witch?" Oichi shook her head. "No, my friend is a witch to. Her name is Jess!" Alexius nodded. "T-Then…can you be my friend?" She looked down shly. "I…I don't have any…and I get really lonely sometimes." Oichi smiled. It was kinda like looking in the mirror of herself. 'I wonder if Jess felt this way when she first meet me.'

She grabbed Alexius hand. "Okay! Let's be friends!" Alexius smiled widen. "Thank you!" They both giggled with each other. Yain sighs. "Come this way. A lot of rare herbs sometimes grow out of view." She pulled Oichi with her. Yain shakes his head and follows after her.

As the day went on Oichi and Alexius shared little stories with each other. Oichi had learned that Alexius was an only child, she was being train by her mentor in magic since her mother wanted nothing to do with her, and that she had always been bullied for as long as she could remember. Alexius didn't learn much about Oichi since Oichi didn't even know much about herself. All she learned was that Oichi lived in hut for most of her life, and a little about her day when she went shopping.

Alexius and Oichi had collect a lot of herbs. They were now sitting in the middle of field going through them. Alexius had a notebook out and was noting down the different herbs they collected. Oichi was watching in amazement. "Wooow! You know a lot about herbs!" Alexius blushed a bit. "Well yeah…I make a lot of potions and stuff, so it helps to know stuff like this." "So cool." Oichi says smiling. Alexius smiled at her. "T-This one…it's a healing herb. Your mom must be making something medical." Oichi smiled dropped a bit. "Ah, okay well that makes scene. I get why she rushed us out now." Alexius looked at her. "Are you okay Oichi?" Oichi nodded. "I'm fine. Sorry. Just talking to myself." Alexius smiled. "No need to talk to yourself silly. You can talk to me." Oichi laughed a bit. "Of course!"

In the distance, Yain was watching them closely. His phone chimed. He picked it up to see Sakamoto was calling him. He answered. "Why are you calling me?" "I'm calling because Oichi won't pick up." Yain sighed. "She must have left it at home." "Why would she leave it at home?" "Lady Danni forced us out the house today. She was in the middle of drawing when it happen. So, she didn't have time to grab anything." "Ah, so, where is she? I wanna take her out." "We are in the forest about 40 minutes to an hour away from the house." "How the hell did you two get there?" Yain rolled his eyes. "Do not insult us. Covering that distance is child's play for us." Sakamoto chuckled. "I see. Then I'll see you in a bit." He hung up. Yain rolled his eyes and went back to watching Oichi and Alexius.

An hour or so later Alexius felt weird. She rubbed her chest. Oichi looked at her. "Alexius? Are you okay?" Alexius didn't answer. She stood up and dropped her notebook and herbs. Oichi frowned as the scent of death surrounded Alexius again. Oichi got up and took steps back. "Alexius?" "I remember what I was coming here for…"

The sky started to get dark, Dark Clouds started to come in. Yain frowned and got up. "Alexius?" She touched her shoulder. Alexius head snapped up. Her eyes were jet black. A smiled formed on her lips. "Hello dear child…" Alexius voice had changed to much of older woman. Oichi eyes widen. Yain growled feeling the change in Alexius. He ran towards her.

Alexius looked at Yain and smirked. She snapped her fingers and roots came out the ground. It wrapped around Yain's body and head him tightly. He struggled out of it, clawing and breaking the roots. Alexius chuckled. "Yes, struggle more, it will only make your suffering more desirable."

"Yain!" Oichi ran to Yain but Alexius stopped her. She put a hand on her chest. "Gennembore…" She whispered. Oichi eyes widen as she felt a sharp pain in her chest she gasped out and feel to the ground. "Oichi!" Yain eyes turned yellowed and his muscles started to grow. In seconds he snapped the roots off him. He ran towards Alexius. "DIE!" He claws came out. He raised his hand to slice her in half. Alexius smirked. "Foolish wolf…" A magic circle appeared under her feet. "Forsegle!" She shouted out. The seal under her grew and a black, red and dark blue barrier surrounded Alexius and Oichi. Yain was pushed back by the powerful aura.

Alexius held her hands up and the glowed black. "Jeg indkalde den…Hear my voice…Come my endless army!" The ground shook and started to crack. Alexius eyes widen. "Come forth!" She yelled. Yain watched as a huge hole opened up in front of the barrier. He frowned as endless amounts of ghouls started to come out. Alexius smirk. "Be a good little wolf and play with my toys for a while…" She walked to the center of the barrier. She pressed her fingers together, closing her eyes. She started chanting. As she did the barrier grew larger and dark, hiding her and Oichi inside.

Yain glared at the army of ghouls stumbling his way. Ghouls were evil spirits or phantoms. They sometimes robed graves and were known to must to feed on human flesh. Those who did had the abilities to take the appearance on whose ever bodies they had eaten. These ghouls were thin and pale, with veins clearly visible through the skin, with long claws like nail. Obviously, someone had been feeding them and then starving them.

The ghouls all came for Yain. Yain growled as his eyes glowed bright yellow. He ran full force into the ghouls, slicing them in pieces with his claws.

Jess in her room, wearing Black tank top with a white graphic bone woman, black skinny jeans, green plaid long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to her elbows. Studded black beanie hat, and DC Chelsea Zero II HI Shoes. She was in front of the her body mirror looking at her necklace, the necklace she always have to wear. It was no longer purple looking, it was green looking know. Touching it gentle "I wonder why… it changed color…" suddenly feeling something dark not far made her eyes widen, rushing the window bite her lip feeling something happening to Oichi "Oichi…" She can tell it was far away, Jess closed her eyes knelling only for her door opened, Jetter and her mother came in "Jessica you need to stay here, there's a powerful dark aura not far we are gonna go check it out" Jess bite her lip "I know… I sense Oichi is in trouble… I'm going" Jetter bite his lip "You are forbidden to leave" Dawn frowned "Jetter don't do.." they didn't finish has Jess casted a spell on her legs "sàr astar!" there eyes widen to see her disappear in a flash out the window. Jetter bite his lip "how in the hell did she learned a super speed spell…?!" Dawn shook her head "Jetter she is ahead of your teaching" dawn said walking out of Jess's room.

Inside the barrier, Oichi opened her eyes. She sat up and looked to see Alexius standing in front of her. "Alexius…? What is going on?" She looked around to see the barrier swirling around them. "What is this!?" She got up. Alexius chuckled. Her eyes jet black. She held up her hand and suddenly Oichi couldn't move. Alexius motion her hand up, forcing Oichi to start floating. She came closer to Alexius.

"I can feel the pureness in your soul child." She grabbed Oichi's face. "Yes, even for a wolf you have such a pure soul. You will be my last one." Oichi frowned. "Who are you! What do you want with me! Where is Alexius!" Alexius laughed. It sent a chill down Oichi's spine. Alexius held her other hand out. "This will hurt." She says smirking. She mumbled something before stabbing Oichi in the middle of her chest. Oichi's eye went blue and she screamed out in pain. Her purple streams turned blue and her facial structure changed. Alexius smiled widen. "Haha yesss, this power is wonderful. You will do nicely. It is not fully ready yet but in due time I will come for you my dear wolf child. You will be the only thing in between me and the destruction of those worthless humans." She retracted her hand from Oichi's chest and dropped her to the ground. Oichi breaths out heavily as the wound in her chest dropped blood on the ground. She felt it quickly heal up.

Looking up at Alexius. "Who…Who are you." Alexius chuckled and rose to the sky. Outstretching her hand, she started to chant. Her body started to glow. 'I do not have long…I must do this quickly…'

She glared down at Oichi. "Hear these words, Hear, my cries, Cross now over to the mortal arms, into the life that haunts before! Mark this child, for she is the one. From this day on her soul shall belong to me!" dark aura poured out of Alexius. She screams out in pain. "Alexius!" Oichi cried out.

Outside the barrier, the dark clouds that were in the came down started to strike down black lighting. Yain on the outside had just pulled a part a ghoul. He looked up to see a lightly strike hit the barrier. His eyes narrowed as he jumped back. Lighting started to strike the barrier more and all around, even the ghouls. Yain came close to be hit but thanks to his quick reflexes he moved out the way.

"Yain!" Yain jumped back to the edge of the open field to see Sakamoto run up. Behind him was Jess. They had meet up near the middle of the forest and ran here together. "What the hell is that?" Sakamoto says stopping to see the barrier. "I don't know…Oichi is trapped in there but I can't get close." Sakamoto frowned and look down at the giant hole. Ghouls were still climbing out despite the wild lightly strikes. Yain grits his teeth. "Even if I can make it pass them I have no ways of getting though such a strong barrier…" Jess bite her lip "That barrier is powerful… Oichi is in there…"

Sakamoto eyes turned red. 'Oichi…' He grit his teeth. He walked past Yain. "Sakamoto wait…even if they are just ghouls we need to figure a way to close the hole so that they may not come out and overwhelm us." Sakamoto didn't respond and walked to the path of the coming forth ghouls. They watched as Sakamoto's hair gain black streams. The aura around him got cold and dark. His right hand started to shake and then transform into black energy. A single red eye appeared looking at Yain and Jess. Yain frowned. "What the hell…" Jess's eyes widen "a vampire power…."

Soon many eyes appeared in the black energy on Sakamoto's arm. "You dare…lay a hand on my Oichi…I'll make you all pay…" He says deadly. The first eye grew bigger and transformed into a large dog. "Your all dead meat…" He says as the large dog launches itself from Sakamoto's arm. It easily ripped through the ghouls, tearing them apart, swallowing them whole. "No one touches her…" He says baring his fangs as his anger.

Yain frowned. "Looks like he is opening a path…but still we can't do anything while that lighting is raining down…"

Jess was staring wide eyes at Oichi in the barrier "Oichi…" something was pulsing in her. Yain looked at Jess feeling something, he saw Jess's necklace float up slightly and it started to glow green. The ground cracked underneath her, green lightning started to form around her, she grits her teeth.

'Great more lighting…but whatever works…' He jumps away from her and knocks a Ghouls head off who was coming from the side. Jess's eyes started to change, started to glow. Jess's aura was masked with another aura that made Yain gasp from such power. Jess's body relaxed and she was looking out at the barrier "such darkness, Valeria you never stay dead" Jess's voice rippled like magic.  
Sakamoto wrapped in his anger did not care or barely notice the power. He was focus only on getting to Oichi and getting her out of the barrier. Yain took his change now that the lighting was gone and charged back out. It was pointless to just sit there. He was Oichi's bodyguard and he damn well was going to protect her.

Back in the barrier, thanks to the lighting Alexius had absorbed already, her powers grew stronger. She was chanting over and over as Oichi did her best to dodge the dark stream that was pouring out of Alexius body. However, it was all in vain. She got caught by her ankle and the stream took hold on her body. Oichi struggled, trying to escape. Alexius laughed. "It is no use. You are now mine little wolf!" The stream pierce through Oichi's chest right where Alexis stabbed her again. Oichi gasped out as she felt something dark come inside her. Her body was going numb and soon she blacked out.

Alexius floated down to her and then dropped to her knees. "It seems like this body is not ready for me just yet." She looks out towards the barrier and frowned. "It seems like I have unwelcome guest coming…" She rose to her feet. Oichi's body started to float and follow her. Alexius placed her body in the middle and connected the barrier to Oichi. She smirked. "Despite the unwelcome company they will instead help me. Your body has already been poisoned by black magic. All it will do is amplified my hold. I can not wait for the day for when your soul becomes mine haha." She rubbed Oichi's head. "Unlike then, try not to die any time soon. For I…Valeria will need your soul to do my bidding…"

Back outside the barrier Sakamoto and the others were handing the ghouls. "Dammit…they just wont stop…" Yain says. Sakamoto frowned as he ripped more of them apart.

Suddenly two people jumped out the from the edge of the forest. "Boy…" Yain looked up to see something coming right at him. Yain eyes widen as he caught them. It was his spear. His eyes widen. In front of him Ronnie landed with a hard crack, blowing away the ghouls. "Seems like you forgot this…" Ronnie says. He then glances over to Jess and narrowed his eyes a bit before he went off.

Yain frowned and twirls his spear. He didn't use his spear often. Only in training. He would have rather have his daggers or sword, but this would be enough. His spear was enchanted thanks to Dante. It had a strong protection spell on it and it allowed Yain to fight without restraint or worry about his body. He glared at the Ghouls and disappeared in front of their view. He appeared in the middle of them and with a hard swing he created and breeze that sent them flying up into the air. He jumps up and with a flick of his wrist he cut them in pieces.

Near Sakamoto the ghouls were all quickly cut down in a flash. Sakamoto turned to see his grandfather, Seth walking towards him with his sword. He held his sword out and red and black aura poured out of him. Sakamoto eyes widen to see a black dog behind him before it turned into a wave of power. It strikes down the ghouls, grabbing them, swallowing them, eating them, spiting them in half. It was like a mad dog fighting for his right to eat. Seth walked up to Sakamoto as this was still going on. "Sakamoto, calm yourself, your anger will only make you lose sight of the bigger picture. "Grandfather…you have the same…" Sakamoto says as his anger subsides. Seth looks around as his aura settled. "I don't use it often but I'm proud to see that you to have inherited your great grandmother's power." Jess lifted her arm "this barrier has to go before that child dies" as more lighting started to form and put her hand down curling her fingers as a ball of pure lighting formed into her hand. She pointed her hand towards the air and shoot a powerful lightly bolt. It hit the black the lighting quickly shattering them and stopping them from hitting barrier.

Suddenly the barrier started shrink in size. It cleared up and saw Oichi floating in the middle. Sakamoto eyes widen and he ran to the barrier. "Oichi!" He reached out and touched the barrier, however when he did the barrier sent a shock up his arm, scorching his arm. He his out in pain and jumped back. Seth frowned as he cut sliced down the ghouls. "Ronnie…" Ronnie nodded. "I'm already on it…I leave her to you." Seth nodded as Ronnie punched a Ghoul with so much force that the wind pressure blew away the other ghouls. He then raised his raised his hands over his head and hit the ground hard, causing a shock wave though the ground. Yain put his claws in the ground in or to prevent himself from blowing away. It cleared out the rest of the Ghouls. He sighs out. "That should do it…"

Ronnie then walked over to the hole and jumped down in it to prevent any more Ghouls from appearing. Seth cleaned his sword off and walked over to the barrier. Sakamoto was holding his arm as it started to heal itself. Yain ran over. "Lady Oichi…"

He looked in the barrier to see Oichi just floating their unmoving. However, he saw in the middle of her chest was a scar. "How do we get her out?" Seth rubbed his chin. "This barrier is strong…it must be Valeria's doing…" Sakamoto frowned. "That dark witch…why did she do this to Oichi!?" Seth looked down at him. "I do not know…we must get her out of there. If she stays in any more longer then her changes look grim." Sakamoto bit his lip. "Please grandfather! Do something!"

Yain frowned and pointed his spear at the barrier. "I'll just break it!" Seth looked at him. "Do not be foolish young wolf. You may have a strong protection spell on that spear but it is to weak to deal with this level of magic. Your body will be burnt to shreds. "I do not care! I must protect Lady Oichi! I will give my life if I have to!" Before Seth could say any more. Yain swings his spear and charges at the barrier. The tip connected and let out a bright light. Yain grits his teeth as he could feel the pain of the burns already all over his body and yet he stood his ground. Sakamoto eyes widen as for a spilt second, he saw the tip of his spear go through the barrier however, Seth had appeared near Yain and pulled him away from the spear just before it exploded.

"Grandfather!?" Sakamoto got up. He hissed out again. Despite healing his arm was in a great amount of pain. Yain was laying on the ground. His entire body was burnt up. He coughed out as he tried to sit up. Seth pushed him down. His hand was also burnt but not as bad. "Foolish boy. Anymore and your body would burst into flames…" He watched as Yain started to heal quickly. He then looked at the barrier. 'If we aren't too careful this can back fire in so many ways…but first thing is first we have to get her out of there…for all we know the barrier could be draining her energy.'

Suddenly feeling a powerful aura, Seth turned his head to see 'Jess' walking over. He sighed as Jess's eyes looked at him. She smiled "Seth it's been centuries" Seth nodded slightly. "Yes, but we don't have time for nice chatter right now. Please just do what you can." Seth said in an emotionless tone.

Sakamoto ignore them shook the pain off his shoulder. He couldn't just sit here and do anything. He charged to the barrier. He had to get Oichi out.

He was suddenly to his knees by a magic pulse "don't be foolish young vampire, you will not break this barrier"

Sakamoto eyes turned bright red glaring at her. Seth looked at her. "Sakamoto calm down." "But Grandfather…!" "Sakamoto. Calm down. It will be fine." Sakamoto growled lowly but back down. Closing her eyes lighting formed around her, lifting her arm and putting her arm down curled her fingers as lightning formed around her hand, snapping her eyes widen rushing her forward snapping her fingers a powerful bolt of lightning rushed at the barrier, hitting it dead on.

The barrier shakes, and glowed bright red. Sakamoto frowned and waited as he saw cracks on the barrier. The cracks went down to the bottom and finally shattered into pieces. Sakamoto eyes widen. "Oichi!" He got up and ran to her until he was pushed back. Seth got up and frowned. Pieces of the barrier were now flying around Oichi. A grayish form appeared over Oichi. It looked down at Jess. "So it's you, you old bat…before you start talking about who should stay dead maybe you should take your own advice." She chuckled "Valeria I'm only back because of I'm a reincarnation something that is done naturally not forced like you are doing"

Seth walked over and stopped feeling dark aura from Oichi. "Here me now, this child's soul is mine. Once I have fully return I will continue my war on those worthless humans. They will pay for what they have done and this time I will NOT be stopped!" The form laughed as the pieces of the barrier swelled around Oichi. It pierces her chest for the final time, forcing her body to suck in the aura. Oichi's eyes widen as they turned black for a split second. She gasped out feel to the ground coughing.

Sakamoto ran to her. He carefully picked her up. "Oichi? Oichi!?" Oichi laid unresponsive to him. The grayish form started to disappear. "It will only be a matter of time. When that child's soul becomes my I will unleash hell…I will have my vengeance…" It disappeared. The sky went back to normal. Yain sat up slightly as pain ran through his body. Ronnie climbed back up from the hole and sighed. "That was boring…" He mumbled to himself.

Seth walked to Sakamoto who was holding Oichi closely to him. He knells down and looks at the mark on her chest. He frowned. "…She marked her soul…She still holds her hatred towards humans…"

'Jess' stepped over "that a powerful soul mark, I'm not sure if I can remove it" Suddenly a ghoul appeared and jumped at Sakamoto holding Oichi.

A blur appeared as bright red eyes shinned and a powerful surge appeared stopping the ghoul in its tracks, Regina chuckled "Zachariah"

Zach lifted his arm has the ghoul explode, turning around he smiled "Regina! It's been centuries, I see you have woken up with in your reincarnation" Regina chuckled has Rick appeared next to his father with widen eyes "Jess?" Zach held him back "Regina, let jess back out" Regina chuckled "until next time Zach" she said closing her eyes and Regina's aura disappeared, as Jess fell forward, Rick gasped and caught her "Jess…?" Zach smiled "it's alright Rick she is just asleep"

Ronnie, who had disappeared for a second came back carrying a large tree. He bit his thumb and drew a symbol on the tree. He then stuffed it down the hole, stopping any more ghouls from coming up. 'With my blood on the tree it should keep the ghouls away. I'll have to clean them out when I get time.' He says to himself.

Zach looked at Oichi "well I see she finally showed herself after all these years…"

Sakamoto looked down at Oichi. "Grandfather…is there nothing you can do?" Seth looked at Sakamoto and then looked at Oichi. He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Is this the one who holds you heart." Sakamoto blushed and looked at him. "Do you really want to do this right now!?" Seth crossed his arms. "It's the best time right now actually. As your grandfather it is also one of my duties to make sure my offspring are continuing to flourish. Ronnie my dear friend come here." Ronnie walked over to them after checking on Yain. "It seems I owe you dinner. I didn't think Sakamoto would care for your granddaughter. Quite a turn of events." Ronnie smirked.

Sakamoto got up with Oichi in his arms. "Grandfather! Please focus! Is there anything you can do about this mark!?" Seth shook his head. "No, not until I have properly examined her and even, so Valeria's magic is quite…complicated…" Zach nodded "this is dark magic, I might remind you that werewolves and vampires can barely even use magic"

Suddenly a bright magic circle appeared under everyone, as their eyes widen, they fell to their knees. They can see they were surrounded by witches. Jetter walked through a group of them and frowned "What are you all doing?" "Silence Jetter" a high council member said. "hand over the child, he has been marked by a great evil" Jetter bite his lip, Zach frowned. Sakamoto frowned and held Oichi close to him. "Marked or not I will not hand her over to you or anyone else..." He says. The high council member stepped over "You are in no question vampire, you will hand over that wolf. She has been marked with the dark magic of Valeria" Jetter gulped "Wait there has to be another way" the council member looked at him "Silence Jetter, there is no other way" Sakamoto frowned. "You will have to take her from by force. I wont hand her over to you."

Suddenly Jess stood up making Rick's eyes widen "Jess..?" Jess looked at him with a frown "You will not touch her…" the witches eyes widen at her, the high council member "you may be a Mikcloud, but you are not a part of the magic council, you have no power over us"

Jess's eyes closed and made fists, she walks towards them to Oichi. Jess bite her lip and lifted her arm pulling Jetter's staff towards her. The witch's eyes widen as Jess gripped it and banged it on the ground as a lightning bolt came from the sky hitting the ground cracking slightly breaking the magic circle hold.

Sakamoto held Oichi closer to him. Jess's eyes turned bright green and her hair started to float, her aura was mixed with Regina's. The witches gasped and bowed quickly. The high council member stepped back "This can't be…" "You will obey me, I'm the reincarnation of Regina the one Witch you all deeply fear. You will not touch Oichi, do I make myself clear?!" Rick was in shock. Jetter was shaking in shock. Ronnie let out a slight laugh while Seth sighs.

The high council member knelled "Of course… the magic council will not touch her…" he said has the witches nodded and quickly disappeared as the high council member. Regina's aura disappeared, and Jess felt dizzy making Rick get up and held her from falling "Jess you alright?" Jetter walked over taking the staff from Jess's grasp, her hand was burn from holding it "idiot… you're not the founder… you can't hold the staff yet…"

Sakamoto sighed as he held Oichi. He rest his head on hers. Ronnie brushed himself off. "Well this is all fun but we need to take Oichi home. She needs to soak in the herbs." Sakamoto got up. "Well that helped?" Ronnie put his hand in his pocket. "I do not know but right now it's best…" "why should she bathe in herbs!?" Sakamoto asked. "If they herbs wont help then why!?" Seth crossed his arms. "Let's do as he says Sakamoto. Do not worry. You can remain with her if you wish. I must return home…I might have something that will help but I am not sure yet. Right now she needs rest. Also…" He looked at Yain who had been standing there.

"Wolf cub." Yain looked at him. "Who was the reincarnation of Valeria?" Yain frowned. "…I don't know." Seth narrowed his eyes and walked up to him. He grabbed Yain by his throat. "Do not take me for a fool. You and Oichi must know who the reincarnation is or you wouldn't have been here in the first place." Yain frowned. "I don't know…I-I can't remember anything until the time Oichi was trapped inside the barrier…" Seth sighed. "I see…she must have destroyed the memories of whoever the reincarnation is…I doubt Oichi would know as well…That woman she is sly…she wouldn't make a mistake if she was so close to be reborn. Leaving no trance of herself…" He walked off. Jess has passed out already from the aura she let out, Rick picked her up bridal style "I'm gonna take her home" he said disappearing.

Ronnie motion Sakamoto to come with him. "Let us go. For now, Oichi is safe and the mark isn't affecting her physically. All we can do is wait for now." Sakamoto looked down sadly at Oichi but nodded. Jetter stepped over "Ronnie what herbal baths?" Ronnie raised his eyebrow "Bath with herbs in them…you really think I'm gonna tell you the details? Faye will ring my neck…"

Jetter blinked "I do have some really rare herbs, maybe I can help. You know that my family has over 2,000 herbs and remedy's" "That's well and good but we are fine. Besides only one herb has been doing a good job and I hate to say it, but it's thanks to my stupid son in law that Oichi is still living now." Sakamoto frowned. "Living?" "No more questions. Come." Ronnie said walking off. Sakamoto sighed and followed him he hated not having all the answers to his questions. Yain walked off after them. Jetter sighs shaking his head. Zach chuckled and disappeared.

Reaching Danni's house, Danni was pacing, waiting. She was under strict orders to not leave the house. Samuel walked out with a towel. "Lady Danni, please stop pacing. They are on their way back." Danni frowned. "I can't help it! Oichi's been here for a few days and already she's getting attack by who knows what!? How can I not worry and pace!" She says pacing more. Samuel sighs. "Your mother and Ms. Lily are out back getting things ready. I'm afraid that a mere bath will not help this time." Danni looked down sadly. "I feel so useless as a mother dammit! Why couldn't I go!"

The door opened and Ronnie, Sakamoto, and Yain walked in. Oichi still had not woken up. "Oichi!?" Danni ran to her but stopped. Her eyes widen at her chest. "W-what is that!?" Ronnie frowned. "Danni…" Danni tears up. "Oh dad…please tell me it's not true…tell me my daughter's life isn't in any more danger then it already is?" Ronnie sighed. "We need to get her to the bath Danni. Danni bit her lip. "Tell me what's going on!?" "I will as soon as we get Oichi settled in."

Danni sighed. "You vampire boy give her to me." Sakamoto frowned and held Oichi protectively. Danni blinked at this. "ah…I see…then follow me." Danni says. She turns around and heads to Oichi room. Sakamoto followed her. Samuel looked at Yain. "Yain I need you to collect something for me." He handed him a list. Yain nodded and left.

Ronnie walked out to the back yard where he saw his wife and Lily knelling by the onsen. The herbs were already mixed in and gave off a sweet honey scent. There was also some strong healing herbs within. Lily had her eyes closed praying along with Faye. As they did the water started to glow slightly. It changed into a light blueish color.

Ronnie stopped and waited. When the water stopped glowing Lily and Faye sighed out. "It's done…" Lily says. Faye sighs out. "I swear, your connection to your deity is amazing…" Lily smiled. "I do not ask him for favors personally but this situation calls for it. He was very understanding." Faye smiled.

"I see it's over?" They turned to see Ronnie walking towards them. He held out his hands. They both take it and get up. "Where is Oichi?" Faye asked. "Danni is getting her ready." Lily looked down. "How bad is it?" Ronnie frowned. "It's bad…very bad…"

Up in her room Danni was undressing Oichi. Sakamoto was blushing madly. "Do all of her clothes have to be off?" Danni nodded. "Usually not always but it's the best way for the water to have contact with her body." Sakamoto turned his head as Danni took Oichi's shirt off. "Y-Yes, I understand but, it's an outdoor Onsen…you don't know how long her body has to soak…leaving her naked would be…a bit reckless." Danni stopped stripping Oichi and thought about it. "Hmm…I guess your right…okay I have a body suit in my room. Watch her I'll be right back!" Danni rushed out the room.

Sakamoto rubbed his chin and glanced down to her body. He gulped looking at her body. He walked up beside her and took a deep breath. "This is all new for me…I never thought I would be in this sort of…situation." He sat on the bed and took her hand. "I never thought I would fall in love with a wolf of all things…in fact I didn't think I was capable of love. Hell, I beat the crap out of my sister for interrupting my reading." He rubbed the back of her hand. "Your different though…from the first time I laid eyes on you, you sparked something inside me and at first I thought it was just because I was fantastic in studying you but after seeing what you did that day when we were young…instead of being scare of you I was amazed, shock, overwhelming, excited. I couldn't get you out of my mind. You made my heart shake in ways it had never shook before."

Sakamoto was about to say something, but he stopped himself. He then sighed. "What am I doing…I'm sitting her confusing my love to you when I'm not even sure you like me back. I did promise you that I would take things slow but…" He looked at Oichi. He rubs her cheek. "I don't know how much longer I can wait." He leans over her and leans down. His lips were inches from hers. One more second and he could claim her lips. "Found it!" Danni says yelling. Sakamoto jumped slightly as Danni came rushing in. Sakamoto moved away from Oichi with a redden face. His heart was thumping madly.

Danni quickly stripped Oichi out her bra and panties and put her in a black body suit. With a T-back strap and plunging neckline. "Alright, quickly let's get her outside." Sakamoto nodded. He picked Oichi up carefully and followed Danni out Oichi's room, down the hall, and out the backdoor where Ronnie and the others were waiting. Lily and Faye gasp as they felt the dark magic pouring out of Oichi body.

"Place her in here." Lily says. Sakamoto nodded. Starting with her feet he gently let her slip into the water. Her body floated to the middle and it floated there, for a second. Her body then sinks slightly, covering her body all the way up to her neck.

"How long will she had to do this?" Sakamoto asked. Lily smiled softly at him. "We don't know when she will wake up dear. This black magic…she has already been affected by it once. I do not know how her body will heal." "Affected?" Lily placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you mind looking over her for a while." Sakamoto nodded. "Yes, of course…" Lily smiled as they walked back to the living room. Sakamoto sighed and sat down watching Oichi. "I hope you wake soon…"

Somewhere in the deepest woods in a deep dark cave a light pulsed from the end of it. Glowing cocoon hanging from being attached to the walls. A human figure was forming inside the glowing cocoon., sleeping in a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

On the first of September, Oichi was sitting in her bed with a daze look. A week ago, she had awoken from her herb bath and could not remember anything up to the point where she and Yain were looking for herbs. She looked down to see the scar on her chest. It was burning slightly. No one had really told her what was going on. She lays back on her bed. School would be starting soon and usually she'd be excited about it but right now all she could feel was emptiness.

Out of the town of Ravenwood and beyond its reach, Faye was walking down a clear path. She was wearing a long sleeve, solid black, V-neck plus size dress with black high heels. She stopped and looked up into the clear sky. She took a deep breath and went on her way. About an hour or two later she came to a stop. From the distance she could finally see her destination. From where she was standing there were a long row of trees the stretched out for miles on in. This was the border line for where Ronnie's kingdom started. Behind those tall trees was her home however, Faye was not traveling there. She was going some place within the forest.

Faye walked, taking her time, towards the trees. The closer she got the larger and taller the trees got. They soon blocked her view of the sun. Now up closer the tress was tall as mountains and were as thick as some boulderers. "I would have never thought I would have to return to this place…" Faye says walking down the open path. The more she walked the darker it got. Luckily Ronnie had placed lanterns on the tree's trunk but only for this one path. Inside the forest, other then the path, it was pitch dark even though it was still in the afternoon. Faye looked around and could see the eyes of different animals and beasts that lived in the forest. They only watched for the dare not touch her, the mate of their King. Touching her would led to an instant death.

Faye soon came to a stop at a fork in the path. One path was dark and the other was lit up. The lit-up path took it home, but the dark path led to where her destination lies. She took the dark path. She didn't need the lanterns, she could see just fine, almost better, in the dark. She walked more, going deeper into the forest until it started to spread out. The scent of water hit Faye's noses and she came to a stop. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and waited. Soon she could see a grove. There were small leaves floating around in it. Behind it was a stone statute of a huge figure wrapped in black cloth.

Faye removed her shoes and walked to the grove. She took a step into the water and walked to the center. The water went up to her waist and it was freezing cold. Cold enough to when she took a breath she could almost see it. She interlocks her fingers and closes her eyes.

"I call to the, Deity of Death, Ende. Please here my plea. For I, Faye Tanka, wife and mate of King Ronnie Tobias Tanka have come baring a proposition for the." She lifts her thumb and bite it, making it bleed small drops. Holding her hand over the water six drops hit the water. She waited for a few seconds until she felt something grab her neck. She holds in her gasp as the grip tighten around her throat. She then felt something pulling on her feet. Next thing she knew she was being pulled underwater. She saw darkness as she fell deeper and deeper. She clothes her eyes and relaxed her body, knowing that she could not fight against this. She held her breath as her body was then pulled and tugged in different directions until finally she was thrown out of the water. Her body hit the ground. She coughed out a bit and pushed her wet hair out of her face.

"Must you always be so rough with me…" She says getting her bearing back straight. She looked at the water and it slowly rose from the center. It poured out around her and grove, covering them from any wandering eyes. Faye got to her knees and waited. She watched as a figured appeared out of the grove. A figure with a black cloth, that matched the statue. She bows to it. "Ende…" The figured reached up and removed the cloth. Standing before her was a young boy with white messy hair, black sciera with white irises, and raceless white skin. He had on a black coat with white lining. Under it he wore a black suit.

"Lady Faye…I see you have come to me yet again. You may rise." Faye looked up to him. "Ende, forgive me for pulling you away from your underworldly duties but my family is in danger." Ende looked at her. "I find it strange that while you family pray to their Gods, you come and ask for help from me- a deity of death, one who takes lives and brings them to underworld? You are a strange woman indeed." Faye sighs. "I would not come and ask if I knew of another way." "I see…so what is it that you want from me?"

Faye looks down. "My granddaughter, Oichi…she has been marked by the witches, Valeria's, curse. Is there anything that you can do?" Ende gave her a blank look. "Valeria? Aw, the witch who wishes to dispose of the humans. I see, I was wondering why her soul has been at unrest." He closed his eyes. "I have spared your granddaughter of death once before and last time you gave me a fair gift. Now you are asking me to save her once more. What would you give me should I be able to help?" Faye bows to him. "My life." Ende smirks slightly. "You are willing to give your life to me for the sake of your granddaughter?" Faye nodded. "Yes, I can not sit by and allow her to suffer. I will do whatever I can for her or any of my children and grandchildren. There is nothing in this life that can replace them." Ende floated over to her. "Very well then…I can not break the mark on her soul without harming the soul itself, but it is amplifying the poison on in her back undoing my work I placed on their years ago. The chains on her soul are unbreakable and can only be broken by the one who place them. However, I will grant you a limited about of my power to re seal her power and slow the poison once more. It will also relive her of most of the pain."

He floats to her and raised her chin. "You are very amusing Faye. Instead of me taking your life I will only shed a few years off." He leans down and kisses her. Faye quickly felt drain as Ende sucked some of her life out. He let her go and licked his lips. "I look forward to seeing you again." He says chuckling before disappearing into the lake. Once he was gone the water around her slipped back into the grove and darkness return. Faye breathes heavily as a black mark appeared on her hand. She had broken out into a sweat. She didn't know how many years Ende took but it was enough to make her worry a bit. She looked down at her hand. "At least…I have a way to help now…I have to get back home now."

Jess was sitting at McDonalds with Rick, Chida, Nick, Ronnie and Davey in a round booth. Jess slowly eating her fries, she sighed softly. The boys looked at her "Jess you alright?" Nick asked. Jess just nodded at him. Rick frowned took her hand "I'm sure Oichi will be fine" he whispered to her. Jess nodded, Chida sighed and looked up to see Jin walking over. He smirked "Jin" everyone looked to see him. Jin smirked "Hello everyone" he sat down, Nick, Ronnie and Davey smiled at him "Yo" Chida chuckled "so what have you been up too?" Jin chuckled "just getting ready for school that starts in 9 days" Sarah and Cissy walked over "Hey Jess" they sat down. Jess smiled "Sarah, Cissy hello" the boys chuckled "Sarah" Ronnie said. Sarah nodded to him, "So who is all excited for the school year?" Cissy asked. Most of the boys groaned. Cissy chuckled at them. Jess leaned back into the booth with a sigh, she was worried about Oichi. Rick looked at her 'she must be worried about Oichi…' Rick held her hand more.

At Danni's, Danni had Oichi out of her clothes laying on the bed. "Mom why do I have to be naked…" Oichi says sighing. "Oichi you should stop being so shy about your body. When you were a little pup you use to love running around naked." Oichi looked away. "That's when I was little. Clothes felt unnatural and I felt more freedom since I was living in a hut." Danni chuckled and rubbed her head. "Would you feel better if Sakamoto were here?" Oichi snapped her head to Danni. "NO! I'm naked!" Danni laughed at her redden face. "Oh, shush now. Sooner or later he is going to see all your goodies." "Why do you say that?" Danni sits on the bed. "Oh, please sweetheart. Other than today that boy has been over here every single day just to sit with you while you were out cold. He brought you flowers and teddy bears and oh my!" She got up. Oichi raised her eyebrow. Danni walked to her closet. "I almost forgot!" She opened and Oichi eyes widen. "He got you a whole new bed spread, and even new stuff for your room!" Danni says giggling. "I mean wow! He got you a new lamp, a desk, and order you a new couch which will be here in another day or so. I mean he asked if you wanted the room painted! HeeHee. You two aren't even dating and he's spoiling you so much!"

Oichi blushed. "Mom please…" Danni closed the closet door. "I know dear but, if you want to date him I won't stop you." Oichi frowned. "You wouldn't mind me dating a vampire?" "Of course, not dear. Your grandfather highly approves of it since he knows Seth and all. Sakamoto is a good guy and he is kinda cute. I can tell how much he cares for you already. Did you know when you disappeared he came over and apologize to me for his sister? He wanted to know were you were and if you would come back. He looked so hurt when I couldn't give him an answer." Danni smiled softly. "You were only here for a few weeks, but you had already made a good friend and you had a boy crushing on you." She rubs Oichi's head.

Oichi smiles back at her and then looks away. "When he speaks to me I can't help but to get all flustered up. My chest gets tight when he compliments me and stuff…when we went shopping he called me a beauty and thought I was going to melt…" Danni laughs. "Do you feel knots in you tummy." "Knots?" "Like do you feel nervous around him. Unable to focus on anything else?" "Oh…well kinda." Danni smiled brightly at her. "Oh hunny bun!" She hugs her. "You like him!" Oichi blinks and her face turned pink. "Like him!? But I barely know anything about him! How can I like someone who I barley know!?" She panicked slightly. Danni rubbed her head, calming her down. "That's just how it works sometimes." Danni let her go. "I think you and Sakamoto will make such a cute couple but don't worry, I wont rush anything with you two. I'm sure he understands this as well and will take it slow and allow your heart to deiced."

Samuel opened the door, making Oichi squeak and cover herself up. Samuel chuckled. "Lady Danni, your father has left to bring your mother back. It seems like she has made contact. They will be here soon." Danni nodded. Samuel bows slightly and closed the door. Oichi pouted making Danni laughed. "Samuel has seen your naked before dear. He was the one who has been helping you dressed."

An hour or so later Oichi was laying down. She was in her bra and panties waiting. Ronnie, Faye, Lily, and Danni were in the living talking.

"How much did you give up?" Danni asked. "I don't know dear…" Faye says. Danni frowned. "Why did you go there without someone!?" "I didn't have time to come up with another way." Danni crossed her arms. "Dealing with that deity is dangerous mother! He is taking your life!" "My life means little if I can't do something to help…now listen to me. The mark on her soul is amplifying the poison in her body." She held up her hand to show a black marking on her hand. "He gave me a bit of his power to re seal the poison and her form but there is nothing he can do about the cursed mark on her soul…Only the one who marked her can remove it." Danni sighed. "I see…well it's better than nothing I guess."

The got up just as the doorbell rings out. Samuel walks over to see Sakamoto with a bag. Samuel lets him in. Danni smiled. "Hi Sakamoto. Great timing." Sakamoto smiled. "Good day and what timing would that be Ms. Danni?" "Just come with me." Danni says grabbing his wrist. She pulled Sakamoto to Oichi's room and opened the door. Oichi turned her head and before she could say anything she saw Danni push over Sakamoto. Sakamoto smiled. "Hi Oichi." Oichi blushed and covered herself up. "Mom!" Danni laughed. Sakamoto chuckled. "No need to be embarrassed, I've seen you plenty of times already." Oichi frowned blushing. "Lies!" Sakamoto smiled. "I never lie my sweet Oichi." Oichi bit her lip as he walked over. "Don't be mad. I got you something. He put the bag on the dresser and pulled out a pudding cup. "Remember these?" Oichi's eyes sparkled a bit. "Yes! You gave me one a lunch!" Sakamoto handed her one and a tiny spoon. "I brought a lot over today." Oichi giggled and took a bite. "So sweet!" Sakamoto chuckled and took a seat beside her.

Ronnie and Faye came in. "Oichi are you ready?" Ronnie said. Oichi quickly finished her pudding cup. "Yes." Sakamoto looked a bit confused. "Sakamoto?" He looked at Oichi. "Um…c-can I hold your hand?" Sakamoto nodded. "Of course." Oichi smiled softly as she handed him her empty cup. He placed it down and grabbed her hand. "What is about to happen?" Faye walked to Oichi. "A re-sealing processes." Faye grabbed Oichi's hand and closed her eyes. Oichi squeezed Sakamoto's hand. This would be the second time she would have to do this. The mark on Faye's hand disappeared and appeared in the center of Oichi's chest. Oichi whimpered as the mark dispersed over her body. Faye took out a long needle and took a deep breath. "Bear with the pain a little longer sweetie." Sakamoto watched as the mark highlight markings on the right side of Oichi's body. Suddenly Oichi squeezed his hand and yelled out in pain. Ronnie held her feet while Faye held her other hand. The mark started to burn into Oichi's body creating a beautiful design that started from the scar on her chest. It covered under her left breast and went down to her side and down to her left hip. The mark glowed, and Faye gasped a bit as she saw the eyes of Ende.

Finally, the sealing was done. Oichi was breathing hard as the markings one her side left burn marks. Her skin we turned red and blistering a bit. "Danni…" Ronnie said. Danni nodded and ran out the room to get the herbs. "What…What just happened?" Sakamoto asked. Faye rubbed Oichi's forehead. "We sealed some of her power up. We…really, it's a bit impossible for us to do that so Ende, the deity of death did it for us. This will help her in the long run." Sakamoto frowned and looked at her side. "But…her side? Those markings…" Faye smiled. "No need to worry dear." She held her needle up. "This is when I come in. Right now, it looks like basic markings but after I am done with it, it will look more beautiful like a tattoo." She says smiling.

~Somewhere underground in a cave~

A dark figure moved through the stone hall walking over to a stone like throne. The sound of high heels echoed throughout the stoned hall. Has the figure reached the stone throne, it sat down crossing it's legs.

"Well…? Any luck getting close to her?" the voice female, the tone of the voice dark.

"N..No Mistress… it was to hard…. To.." the little black shadow creature cowardly back away slightly to his mistress. The woman bite her lip "How hard…" she said softly but in a deadly tone "Is it to get close to a mere GIRL?!" the last part she snapped at the creature.

The creature bowed down in fear "I'm sorry mistress… Xina tried.."

"It's been a month after what happen, if it wasn't for that fool Jetter getting in my way that day I would have succeed in killing her and taking her soul! You better get close to her or I'll make sure you will lose your fucken head is that clear demon?!" the woman shouted at Xina, who bowed in fear "Of course mistress! Anything for you, Xina will find Lady Jess for you! Yes then you shell be happy and not cut off Xina's head"

The woman smirked "Good little shadow demon, know off with you" Xina bowed "Yes Mistress Darcaniea…" the house elf snapped its fingers and vanished.

Darcaniea sat there fuming, then licked her lips, moving her left hand up to her month. Her sharp fingernails brushed against her lips. She licked her fingernails has a smirk laid on her face "Soon… Jess.. your soul will be mine…"

At Oichi's Faye was wrapping bandages that had been soaked in herbs around Oichi's new tattoo. She frowned as she did this. The seal was pouring out Ende's dark aura. It would be a while before it settles in and mix down into Oichi's regular aura. However, his aura was slowly the poison down even more and the chains around her soul were steady as ever. With the tattoo on her she wouldn't need to take as much herb baths as she did before.

There was a knock on the door. It opened, and Lily walked in. "How is she?" she asked. Faye looked at Oichi she was sleeping peacefully for now. "She is handling it well." Lily smiled and walked over to them. "Let me help you dear." With Lily's help they were able to finish wrapping Oichi up.

Lily sits down on the bed. "So…you made another deal with him…at the cost of your life…" Faye frowned. "Lily, it is better then what your deity is doing for us…purifying water will not help Oichi any way and if you're to holy and humble to ask him for help after everything you have done for him in the past decades then I had no choice. You have been a spokesperson and vessel for him many times and yet he cannot do one simple thing? Ende may take my life and torment me…but at least he is keeping Oichi alive until we can figure this out." Lily frowned at Faye words. "Faye…" Faye sighed. "I'm sorry Lily. I did not mean to disrespect him, you, or your family…Do you mind looking over her? I need some air." She quickly walked out the room. Lily watched her go. As she did a small bunny with green fur appeared beside her.

At the Meyer's manor, Rick and Jess had left the others and wanted to be alone with each other. They were both in Rick's room. Rick's room gave a soft greyscale tones with a strong industrial approach. A Red, black and black carpet was in the middle of the room. The bed is obviously the center of the space, the mattress looks like it could sink right through the overstuffed frame. Black silk bedding covered his bed. a walk-in closet occupies a portion of the wall that doesn't host a window, Slatted doors still allow ample light to penetrate the interior. The closet was filled with all his clothes and some on the ground from him quick changing or just simply leaving them on the ground.

The walls of the bedroom were slightly covered with band, game Ed hardy tattoo posters, off the right in the corner of the windows, Rick's matte Black guitar, larger-bodied guitar, approximately 35cm across its lower bouts and 46cm from the tip of its upper horn to the instrument's base. Its body and neck are a one-piece die-cast moldings, with the neck joint beautifully chamfered away to create a heel-less transition from neck to body. It's not fully solid either - there's a large cavity for the vibrato and its springs, then two further cavities either side: one housing the controls, the other empty. They're covered by a large plate, held in place with eight crosshead screws. The top is lightly arched, but also features some angular, modernist shaping.

With a 648mm scale, here we have a compound radiused ebony fingerboard and 22 heavier gauge frets (2.8mm wide x 1.36mm high). Nut width is marginally trimmer and there's slightly less taper to the width. In depth we have 20.67mm at the first, 22.33mm at the 12th and a slightly fuller shouldered neck profile though still perfectly mainstream. The nut is again angled to improve intonation; truss rod access is easy via an open hole on the back angled headstock, we have six-in-a-line tuner layout and straight string pull over the nut. There was new sound base next to it, with cords next to it.

In the left side of the room, there was a polo Black Genuine Leather loveseat, in front was a tv stand but mounted on the wall a Sony 65inch 4K Curved Smart TV. On the Tv stand was Rick's PlayStation 4, xbox one x and Switch. Jess and Rick were on the couch cuddling. He was laying down and she was on top over him, her head on his chest listing to his heart beat while a classic movie was playing, teenage mutant ninja turtles from 1990. Rick's fingers petted Jess's hair softly, she chuckled slightly trying to laugh hard form a funny part in the movie. Rick smiled "are you feeling better hun?" Jess smiled and nodded into his chest. Rick chuckled, and his hand moved down to her butt squeezing it making her squeak "Rick!" he laughed and he did it again making her sigh "Really…?!" Rick smirked "Yup!" Jess sighs again and sat up looking down at him "you horny vampire, calm your hormones down" Rick just laughed at her "I can't help myself you just turn me on" Jess's eyes widen and her face turned red, she pouted "the time will come when we get to have sex, but not right know…" Rick just smiled at her and rubbed her hips "I know we only go has far has being naked and rubbing, I will wait, I won't push you into sex right away" Jess blinked at him, she smiled and leaned down kissing him making him kiss her back. "Thank you" Rick smirked "anything for you"

Far away, on the island known as Mizuki, A plane was getting ready to land. The island was vastly huge. It was a typical like island with a huge beach front on one side. On the other side there were tall mountains and nothing but grassy plane fields.

As the plane landed in an open airport the door opened. A woman and man waited as someone walked out. The bowed slightly smiling. "Welcome home Dante." They said together. Dante sighed as he walked up to them. "Show me…" He simply says. The man nodded. "This way please." Dante followed them man to a gray car. He opened the door to let Dante get in and closed it. He then got in the front and drove off.

"What is your name?" Dante asked. The man smiled. "My name is Stu. My father worked with yours some time ago." Dante sits back. "I see…so report to me." Stu nodded. "Of course. Two weeks ago, he stopped eating and drinking and refused to speak to anyone other then Ms. Lily. He has been making a fuss and trying to break out but thanks to the specially made bars of his cell he is unable to get out. However, it doesn't stop him from trying to break out." Dante frowned. "All these years of silence and now he wants to speak…what could you be think brother…" Dante mumbles to himself.

As Stu drove through the island, Dante looked out the window and enjoy the peaceful mood for the moment. This was his family home island. It has been a while since he has been here. The island was known for its rare and exotic items. It ranged from trees, plants, and flowers to jewels, clothes, and animals and so on. There was always something new for a person to discover on this island.

Stu slowed down and turned off the man road and went down a dirt road. As he did the peaceful mood turned back serious. The rode Stu was taking led to one of the prisons here on the island. There were only three prisons on the entire island. The first two were very small and were used as small offences but the one they were heading to was the biggest. It held all the big-time offences there.

In an hour or so they came to a huge tree. Bigger than most. Stu drove up to the roots of the tree and stopped. He got out and opened the door for Dante. He got up and walked up to the tree. Getting closer to the tree, in the roots there were gates build into it. There were four guards outside waiting. When they saw Dante, they started to open the huge gates by pulling a lever. The lever pulled the chains there were attached to the gates. They creaked as they opened slowly. They only opened a bit, enough for Dante and Stu to get through before they closed it back.

Now inside the tree, they walked through the halls that were built inside the tree itself. This tree served as the prison. With the blessing of their Deity they could build a prison inside it. Dante's shoes echo through the halls as he walked all the way to the back. There he saw a door with. It was large and light blue with a deer hoof symbol on it. There two more guards were standing beside it. They opened it up for him letting him go inside.

Walking more into the prison chamber now they walked by many cells that had people in them. They were silent as Dante walked through. Some glared at him, some trying intimating, some were just plain scared of them and hid. Dante ignored them as he walked to the back. A few seconds later he entered a separate room from the other one. The room was older and had a few chunks of rocks scattered around. He frowned. "Did he do this?" Stu nodded. Dante sighed as he walked up to chamber. This one was built differently from the others. It had a gate similar to the outside tree gate. On the side on them were two statues of a deer.

Dante walked up to the gate, he stopped just as a hand reached out for him. Claws were inches away from his face. Dante had a blank look on his face. "Where…" He heard a voice says. "Where is she…" It said. Dante narrowed his eyes. "If you are speaking of mother then is no longer on the island." He heard a growled and a pair of yellow eyes glaring at him. The hand retracted back in and grabbed the gates. "Give her to me…" The voice says. Dante sighed. "I told you, mother is not on the island and I doubt she would come just because you command her." The gates to the cell started to shake violently. "GIVE HER TO ME!" The voice yelled out. Dante watched as a head hit the cell. Long black hair hung down.

A man with handsome features similar to his own looked up from the cell. His yellow eyes were shinning, and he bared his fangs at Dante. "Where did you take her!" He said looking at Dante. Dante rolled his eyes. "Axel are you not hearing me. What you did was unforgivable. I will not let her come see you." Axel pauses and then smiles. He then starts to chuckle and then breaks out into a laugh. "I see…you think I care about mother…no no no dear brother…what I want is my dear sweet niece." Dante glared at him. "I need her brother. Don't you understand! Her life is in danger! I must take her life!" Dante held in a growl. "Your head is still messed up brother. You will not get Oichi or mother…they are far out of your reach and will forever be. Now, if you do not stop making noise down here I will be force to come in there and handle you myself." Dante says turning off to walk.

Axel bit his lip. "Don't be foolish! I must kill her! I must protect her Dante don't you see! It won't be long until they come after her! In order to protect her I must make sure she dies at my hand! I NEED TO HOLD HER LIFLESS BODY DANTE! SHE MUST DIE!" Axel yelled as he started crying. He then started to laugh in the mix. It made Dante's skin trembling hearing his own brother speak like this. "He will come for her brother! They all will!" Axel yelled out before Dante walked out the chamber.

Movie know over, Jess was sitting on Rick's bed has he was in front of her with the guitar in hands has he was playing a soft Ambient tune. Jess smiled listing to him 'he plays so beautifully…' not noticing rick's room door opening, Zach had walked in the room. He smiled hearing and watching his son play, Jess feeling Zach in the room, she turned her head "Zach what's up?" rick looked at him still playing "Dad out I wanna play for her alone" Zach shook his head "the magic council was ware of your relationship" this made Rick stop playing, he was frowning "So?" Jess frowned also "why…?" Zach sighs "Listen, you two both know the magic council doesn't care but they will care for personally reasons on making half breads, you two haven't had sex have you? Condoms don't work on vampires" Jess's flushed, Rick bite his lip "No we haven't…." Zach nodded "Good, Jetter want's you back home so he can perform a spell on you, it's just like taking normal birth control but the spell stays on until it is removed" Jess frowned "fine…" she got up "I'm sorry I'll be right back" rick bite his lip and leaned forward kissing her "I'll be waiting" Jess smiled and walked away leaving the room. Zach turned to his son "don't give me that look rick, you damn well know, consequences of dating a witch. The magic council will be watching your relationship closely. You are not the first human and vampire couple that has been watched over and ordered not to breed but do not worry I highly doubt Jetter will allow the council to control his niece life with her soul mate" Rick nodded and looked out the window to see Jess already driving off in her car, in away he has thought about having children with her. His heart thumped 'Jess… one day that rule will not be in the way…' 

September 1st came and it was the first day of the new school year, Jess walking down the stairs to the front door wearing her high school uniform. White collar shirt with black blazer, black tie and black skirt. She had on knee high socks and black green high top converse, her make up was done perfectly, light not so heavy. Her perfume was very light, she smelled like fresh wild lavender and her hair, was down not in a braid like she always had it, her hair was long, it went down close to her hips, slightly past her belly button. She had her Coral green canvas leather messenger bag over her shoulder, that had her light green custom made MacBook, her iPad and Apple Pencil, her notebooks and other schools stuff. Her mother standing there by the door smiled at her "morning dear, Is rick picking you up?" Jess nodded "yeah" Dawn held up a Beautiful Purple Cherry Blossom Transparent Clear Dome Bubble Umbrella "It's raining, so stay dry" Jess nodded taking the umbrella, she was not looking forward to having a rainy first day. Opening the front door, she see's rick already pulling up in his black 1969 Ford Mustang. She smiled brightly he came up to the front door. She stepped over quickly and got in getting slightly wet, closing the door. Rick leaned over kissing her right away, it was a full of French kiss. She chuckled into the kiss French kissed him back, rick pulled back and drove off "Morning love" Jess giggled and reached out taking his hand making hold it "Morning Ricky" "So what a morning aye? Rainy" Jess sighs "Not ready for the rain" Rick chuckled.

At Oichi's, Oichi was laying in her bed knocked out cold. Her door opened and Yain walked in, already dressed in his uniform. He shook his head and walked to the bed. "Lady Oichi, it's time to get up." Oichi mumbled something and turned her head. Yain sighs and shakes her. "Lady Oichi, you will be late for school." Oichi opened one eye. "School…" She says. Yain grabs the blanket and pulls it off her only to quickly look away. Oichi was only in her panties. Feeling the cold breeze Oichi's eyes opened wide and she sat up. She blushed as she covered herself. "Pervert!"

Yain sighed and looked at her causing her to scream. "Don't look at me!" She yelled. Yain rolled his eyes. "Please get ready for school." Oichi pouted as he walked out the room. Oichi sighed, rubbing her redden face. "I keep forgetting that he rarely shows emotions…and he's seen me naked plenty of times so I doubt my body is something new to him…" She gets up and goes to her bathroom that Danni had installed in her room now. The bathroom was covered in light blue colors. There was a large mirror over the sink. She looked down to see her new tattoo. To most it might have look very pretty with all the flowers and waves. She rubbed the middle of her chest and frowned. She could feel something dark tingling in her body. This 'tribal' tattoo that her grandmother gave her was similar to Yain.

Yain's marking kept something dark and bloodthirsty locked away and it also sealed away a bit of his emotions. If he got to angry or to wrapped up, the seal was there to keep him in check. Is this what happened to her now. She had gotten the full story of what happen to her from her grandfather, but she couldn't recall anything to help him. Now, not only is she slowly dying from the poison in her back and most of her power and abilities are sealed up, she now has black magic that has a hold of her soul. Oichi looked down. To make matters worse her grandmother gave some of her years away again to help her.

She walked over to the shower and turned it on. "How long will I let my naïve thoughts and action hurt the people I love." She closed her eyes. "I have to do better. Learn from my mistakes…"

Moments later after she got ready, Oichi came downstairs, brushing her hair down. "Mom?" Yain walked out the kitchen. "She's at work My Lady. She told me to make sure you get up and have a proper meal." Oichi frowned. "Yain. We need to talk about this 'My Lady' Stuff. I told you I don't like the whole royalty stuff." Yain looked at her. "Lady Oichi, your father has literally beaten half to death for disrespecting you the first time we met. Remember?" Oichi crossed her arms. "Yeah, but papa isn't here now. I don't like being called 'My Lady' especially in front of a bunch of people." "Lady Oichi, you are the princesses of one of the oldest werewolf clans. Our people call you the mystic princess because your streams and eyes turn a beautiful blue glaze like a mystic light. You have the ability to make people bring their inner strength out…I can not…"

Oichi frowned. "You will! I do NOT want to be called 'Lady' or Princess nor that Mystic Princess stuff! I don't wanna hear a legacy that no one has even bother to inform me about! Not even grandpa tells me!" She walks up to Yain and grabbed on his arm. "Please Yain…the only day you have ever treated me like a regular person was the first day you meet me…" Yain sighed. "Fine…but only while we are at school…however, if your father should ever return I will start calling you 'My Lady' again…" Oichi smiled. "Thank you!" Oichi hugged him. Yain sighed again until the doorbell rang.

Oichi looked at the clock. "Mmmm…I wonder who is at the door…" She let Yain go and walked to the door. She opened to see Jazz. She had an umbrella over her. She smiled. "Good morning Oichi. Starting today I will be your bodyguard along with Yain." Oichi smiled. "Good morning Jazz. I don't really understand why I need bodyguards at school but thank you for looking out for me." She let her in, closing the door behind her. Jazz looked around and placed her umbrella down. "Well it's because more of the vampires and other creatures that may come your way. It is my job as your older cousin to watch your back and to keep you safe and help you learn from your mistakes. With that said. I am not going to interfere with your school life. You choose your own choose and you will deal with whatever happens that. Good or bad. Unless it is life threating."

Yain walked out with two bento boxes. "With that said I wish for us to make a pack. Between the three of us for now." "A pack?" Jazz nodded. "We should tell one secret to the other. Something no one really knows."

Yain frowned. "I don't see how telling a secret is going to create a pack. You and Oichi are blood related isn't that enough." Jazz rolled her eyes. "From this day on we are going to be together and I think it would be good to open up to each to get to know each other better. This is also good for Oichi. She needs to learn how far a person would go to be her friend. Telling a person something that no one knows is one way to start earning trust."

She looked at Oichi. "The other day when we first meet, that was my first time meeting you in all of our years. I have heard stories about you from grandma, but I've never seen pictures of you and came close to thinking that you were just some fantasy the family was making up since the only person to ever see you was grandma and that was when you were a baby…so I'm tell you now that despite us being cousins I don't trust you at all. I know nothing about you…"

Oichi closed her eyes and then opened them. "Okay…you don't have to explain anymore. I understand. Then let's start over. I don't have must secrets, but I'll go with what has been kept from me…My name is Oichi Yamamoto. I'm 15 and I'm an only child. I guess…my secret is that…my uncle on my mom's side, kidnapped me and poison me. The poison is slowly killing me but so long as I keep my herb treatment it should slow it down for a few decades."

Jazz's eyes widen. "Uncle?" Oichi nodded. "My grandpa's brother. I don't know why, and no one will tell me." Oichi sighs sadly. Jazz looked down and nodded. "I see. Thank you for sharing. I'm Jazmine Kaneda but you can call me Jazz. I am also 15 and I have three younger sisters. A pair of twins who are 14 and a younger sister who is 8." Jazz sighed. "My secret is that…I…" She closed her eyes. "I…have a child." Oichi's eyes widen. "Huh?" Jazz looked down. "Only grandma and my mother know…It happened last year…one of our closest clan members did it…I do not wish to go into any more details but the results came out as a little girl. Her name is Ari. She is living within the village with my aunt. She will be turning one this year in November and…I would love for her to meet you."

Oichi smiled and hugged Jazz which surprised her. Jazz smiled and then hugged her back. "Hugging you…makes me feel warm and your scent of honey…its so smoothing." Jazz hugged her tighter. "It's comforting…" Oichi smiled. "Yeah. I get that when mama and Sakamoto hug me." They separate and smile at each other then look at Yain. Yain sighed. "My name is Yain Soterios. I am 15 and I no longer have any siblings…My family was killed by vampires…" He frowned. Oichi frowned at him. "Yain…" "It's not much of a secret since everyone knows but it's a secret in my heart…" "Oh Yain…" Oichi hugged him. "Is that why you the way with Sakamoto? You don't trust Vampires?" Yain sighed. "Somewhat…but I won't let my past judge my duty or the friends you keep company with." Oichi smiled. "Come on, we should get to school now. I think this has been a great bonding time and I feel like the three of us will become closer from now on."

Another knock was heard. "Jeez, is my house some sort of meeting spot today." Oichi says as she walked over to the door. She opened it to see Sakamoto and his cousin Lucien with him. Lucien's eyes widen when he spotted Oichi. "Wow…" Oichi smiled. "Good morning Sakamoto!" Sakamoto smiled back sweetly at her. "Good morning. I'm here to pick you up. Can't have you walking in the rain on your first day of school." Oichi giggled. "Really? Thank you!" Sakamoto reached out and rubbed her head. "Are you feeling okay today?" Oichi nodded. "My side still stings a bit but I can make due."

Sakamoto looked up to see Jazz and Yain. "There is room for you two so I guess you can tag along." Jazz smiled. "Thank you for your generosity." Lucien's eyes were still on Oichi, making Sakamoto frowned. He jabbed him in his side. "Hands off. Oichi is mine." Oichi blushed a bit hearing him say that. Lucien chuckled. "If you say so cousin. Until its official I say anything goes." He grabs Oichi's hand and kisses the back of it. "My name is Lucien, I look forward to getting to know you a lot better." Oichi felt her cheeks heat up more. "O-Oh…okay. I'm Oichi…" Lucien chuckled. "Cute." Sakamoto removed Lucien's hand from Oichi's. "Don't make me hurt you cousin. I said she's taken." He wrapped an arm around Oichi's waist. "Find your own girl." Lucien smirked. "Maybe I just did."

Jazz cleared her throat. "I think we should get going." With ease she gently pushed both Sakamoto and Lucien away from Oichi. She narrowed her eyes. "I wont allow Oichi to be late on her first day. Understand…" She says. Lucien and Sakamoto frowned but nodded. Yain shook his head. 'She might come in handy after all.'

Rick and Jess walking to the entrance doors by the student's parking area. The high school was massive, the building was a historical school that which still stands today. The inside had a lot of work done remodeling it. The school's gym was rebuilt just last year and every classroom was remodeled and fixed up. Walking in, the hallways were freshly new. There was student's walking in and walking past up a stairwell. Holding hands, Rick and Jess turned to a hallway that you can see a lockers. The lockers were purple. Jess looked around "purple" Rick nodded "yeah, purple is kool" Jess chuckled "it does mean royalty" Jess looking down at her piece of paper "Locker 67…" Rick looked and notices it, he walked over her "your locker" Jess smiled and started to do her companion. Rick looked at his paper and smiled "awesome locker 66" Jess smiled "we are right next to each other like last year" Rick smirked and started to open his locker. "So what's our first class?" Jess putting her umbrella in her locker, and her backpack, she took out her iPad that was in a iPad case with keyboard. The apple pencil was in a pouch right on it. "homeroom, then its math, Paranormal and Human history, biology, lunch, gym, cooking class, art and study hall" Rick blinked and looked at his chart for his classes, it was has she said "weird we have all the same classes" Jess chuckled "most likely our parent's made sure we were" Rick sighed but smirked "good" Jess flushed and closed her locker has did rick "lets head to the class" "I hope Oichi is our homeroom" Jess sounded excited, Rick chuckled and took her hand "Most likely"

Walking into the school Oichi looked around wide eyed. "Wow it's even bigger then last time." Sakamoto chuckled. "Well that's because we were in middle school. Here everything is remodeled. Have you looked at your classes?" Oichi nodded. "I remembered them all. Homeroom, English, history, band, lunch, gym, cooking, art, and this awesome fashion design class!" She said a bit excitedly. Sakamoto chuckled. "Fashion design?" Oichi smiled and giggled. "Something new I think. I don't know. Mama pointed it out and I just wanted to be in it! I'm so excited!" She wiggled happily. Sakamoto smiled. 'Cute'

Yain walked up. "Our lockers are on the other side. We should get going." "Are we next to each other?" Yain nodded. "You, me, Jazz, and Sakamoto…"

They started walking to their lockers. Oichi and Sakamoto were in front of Yain and Jazz. "Are you in any classes with me?" Oichi asked. "I'm in your last four so I guess I'll see you at lunch. I'm sure you and Yain have the same classes." "Of course, we do…" Yain says. Jazz smiled. "We have Band and history together." Oichi smiled. "Yay! So, either way we all get to be together somewhat. I wonder what classes Jess has…"

Reaching their lockers Oichi frowned to see Makoto leaning on her locker laughing with her friends. Oichi looked down a bit scared to move. Jazz saw this and frowned. She pushed past Yain and walked up to Makoto. "Excuse me, your on my cousins locker." Makoto frowned and looked at Jazz. "And? Get lost wolf." Jazz sighed. "I'm only going to ask you nicely one last time. Move so that my cousin can put her stuff away." Matsuri glared at Jazz and then glanced back to see Oichi.

"Ew…your back here again. Its bad enough I have to see your bitchy…oops…I mean…witchy friend around here." Makoto chuckling. Oichi tighten her grip on her bag. "If you reallllly need me to move why don't you grow a sack and tell me to move." Sakamoto frowned. "Makoto move. Remember what grandfather said." Makoto gave him a dry laugh. "P-Please move…" They looked at Oichi. "That's my locker…and I need to put my things away so please…can you move…" Makoto laughed along with her friends. "You are truly pathetic. Just like all those years ago. I can't believe I was frighten of you back then. Should have know it was nothing but a crybaby wails." Oichi bit her lip. She didn't understand why Makoto hated her so much. She barley knew the girl.

Sakamoto walked up to his sister and forcibly pushed her out the way. Makoto yelp out as she fell to the ground. She looked up at him with a glare, but her eyes widen when she saw the death look in his eyes. "When I tell you to move you better move you hear me." Makoto bit her lip and looked down. "Leave. Now. Before I put your head in a locker." Makoto got up. "Whatever…" She says leaving. Jazz crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. 'So that's Makoto…I see we are going to have a little talk later on…'

Sakamoto shook his head and walked back to Oichi. She was still looking down, tearing slightly. Sakamoto cupped her chin and lifted her face. "Don't let her words get to you Oichi. She's all bark and no bite as she always was." He whips her teary face. "Now come on, lets put our things away and get ready for homeroom." He says smiling softly at her, making her blush a bit. "Okay…" She says.

Jess and Rick walked into their homeroom class and already see the boys in the classroom. They were all grouped up in the back corner. Nick was sitting in his seat looking at his phone, Ronnie was sitting down on his chair with Mikey on his lap laughing at What Davey had said about something. Chida was chuckled at Dave's blushed face. Sarah and Cissy noticed Jess and smiled "Jess!" they rushed over to her and Rick, Jess smiled "Hey Sarah, Cissy" Sarah smiled "So the whole magic Council is talking about it, you and Rick are a couple!" Cissy giggled "yes it's a big talk like a shiny new toy that they have watch over" then she frowned "I know it must be hard they forced you to you know…" Jess sighed "It is what is it, the magical council are a bunch of nosey fuckers" Rick nodded "Yup true, true… Come on lets go join the others in the back" Jess nodded and was about to walk with him when Makoto walked in, she noticed Jess and sighed "Oh great you're in this class as well, great now I had to see that mutt and now you" Jess bite her lip "What did you say?"

"Going deaf are we. Guess I need to spell it out for you and that stupid mutt." Makoto says rolling her eyes. Rick took one step to her "watch your mou-" Jess stopped him and walked to her "keep running your mouth Makoto and let's count how many times I break you neck this year, mhmm last year it was over 68 times let's see if I can break the record" she turned grabbing Rick's hand walking in the back with Sarah and Cissy behind her.

Makoto was about to respond until she was kicked right on her butt. She fell to the ground making some of the students laugh at her. Makoto growled to see Lucien behind her. "Move your rotten ass out my way." He says deadly. Makoto frowned as he went to take his seat next to the window were a few more chairs were opened. Makoto got up and took her seat on the opposite side of the room. Minutes before the bell rung Sakamoto and Oichi walked in with Yain. "Homeroom right…to bad Jazz is in a different one…" Makoto groans. "You have got to be kidding me!" Oichi frowned, clinging to Sakamoto a bit. Sakamoto gave Makoto a blank look. "You have something to say Mako?" Makoto frowned. "Tisk…" "That's what I thought…"

Jess smiled from the back "Oichi!" she waved her hand. Oichi smiled. "Jess! Hi!"

Jess giggled and got up from her desk and hugged her "yay we have the same homeroom!" Oichi giggled hugged her back.

Nick smiled "Well hello Oichi" Ronnie and Mikey chuckled "dang girl look at you! All filled out too" Mikey said in a girl like tone. Sarah and Cissy blinked "Jess do you know her?" Jess smiled "Oh Oichi this is Sarah Dueltch and Cissy Ethelinda. Sarah's family are witches and Cissy's family are gypsies" Cissy smiled "Hello Oichi it's nice to meet you" Sarah nodded "yeah!" she giggled. Oichi rubbed her cheek slightly. "Oh um…hi…" She says a bit shyly. Makoto rolled her eyes at them as she ignored them. Sakamoto pats her head. "Let's go find a seat before the bell rings." He looks over to Lucien. "Looks like Lucien saved us some seats."

Jess blinked "you can sit next to us if you want" "We are good." Sakamoto says, grabbing Oichi's hand and leads her and Yain to Lucien.

A man walked in the room, he cleared his throat "alright everyone take your seats." He was highly attractive; some girls were flushing at him. He had blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes, he was a vampire. Jess sat down next to Rick, waiting.

Oichi sat down beside Sakamoto. Yain sat in front of them with Lucien. The bell rang and within moments the Tv in the room turned on, on the tv a room showed, it was announcement room with two students behind the table, a girl and boy. "morning Ravenwood high school! It is the new begging of the school year! Here is our Headmistress, Mrs. Isica Moon!" a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and aqua colored eyes, she was wearing a simple business suit and black heels, she walked behind the counter and sat down with a smile "Morning students and new students to this year, I'm Isica Moon your headmistress. It's been couple of years since the world was known of the paranormal creatures living among us, Vampires, Werewolves, witches and many more. Just remember the rules of this school, if you all have read the manual No killing. Obviously" she chuckled "No putting curses on anyone. No forbidden magic. No transformations unless it's an emergency, Vampires please keep control when you smell blood. Now for other school rules, No drugs, Nothing illegal, No skipping class, No bulling! If you do start bulling, you will have 3 warnings, after the 3 one you will be dealt with. I will not tolerate bulling in my school"

Jess glanced at Makoto "yeah no bulling stuck up" she whispered or only a vampire can hear her. Rick and Chida sighed from hearing her. Makoto rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah bitch…" She says mumbling to herself.

On the screen, the two students smiled "Also for today's main lunch is roasted shredded beef, the cookie cart will be severing homemade cookies from the cooking class which are made by our cooking teachers, Mrs. and Mr. Bailey, that is all and have an amazing day!" The tv turned off and Mr. Greenly looked at his class "Ms. Mikcloud I heard you" Jess's eyes widen and bite her lip "sorry teacher…"

Mr. Greenly leaned back on his chair opening his book "first warning Ms. Mikcloud and Makoto a warning for you too"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "So long as you keep that fleabag mongrel away from me. Seeing her and her kind makes me sick." Oichi bit her lip and gripped her hands tightly. With her precise hearing she could tell by the tone of Makoto's voice, how much hatred was in her words and she couldn't understand why. Sakamoto frowned at Makoto and reached over to grab Oichi's hand.

Mr. Greenly sighed and stood up closing his book. "Makoto do I have to give you another warning, you heard your headmistress. You got suspended 4 times last time here for starting fights with Ms. Mikcloud, I was there when the kings warned you to keep your mouth shut. Trust me on me saying that your attitude will be watched closely and sent back to the kings. You will make other vampires in this school look bad and highly doubt you don't want vampires in this school to despise you for your mouth. You will watch your mouth or you will get punished, Speak ill of Werewolves in my class or I will placed you outside in the hallway for the rest of home room and math" he said to her.

Students were frowning at her, Jess shook her head 'you think she will hold her tongue' rick bite his lip 'if I could I would rip her head off…'

Makoto gave a dry laughed and turned her head. The bell rang "Alright for those who are not in my math class, head to your first class" 4 students got up and left.

Yain got up. "La…Oichi, let's go." Oichi sighed and got up with him. Sakamoto and Lucien had Math first. Sakamoto grabbed her hand. "I'll see you at lunch okay?" Oichi nodded. He then looked at Yain. "You better look after her." Yain rolled his eyes and pulled Oichi's hand away from him. "I know how to do my job well. Make sure you keep your sister on a leach." Oichi shakes her head and walks past Yain. She waves to Jess. "I have English first. So, see you later? Hopefully?" Jess smiled and waved back at her "yeah Oichi I'll see you" she said has Oichi left the room. Rick chuckled "already the first day and you got a warning" Jess pouted "shut up…" Chida laughed "well thoughs two hate each other" Rick reached out and took her hand "just ignore her for the day and try not to snap her neck every time" Nick laughed "Like that's gonna happen" Ronnie chuckled "yeah, yeah" Mikey smirked "true, to be honest it got funny a lot when it happened" they chuckled.

Yain and Oichi were walking to English class. Oichi was sad. She just couldn't understand why Matsuri hated her so much. She felt Yain pat her head. "Stop worrying about that idiot." Oichi frowned. "I can't help it…why does she hate me…I don't remember doing anything wrong to her." She tears up. "Why can't we be friends." Yain stops, making her stop. "Everyone isn't always going to like you Lady Oichi. It is not your job to become everyone's friends. For now focus on the friends you have and ignore people like her." Oichi sighs again. "Yeah…"

Suddenly a girl ran into her, knocking her down to the ground. Yain frowned. "Lady Oichi, Are you okay?" Oichi sat up rubbing her head. "Y-Yeah…and stop with the lady thing…" "Ow…" Oichi looks at the girl and was met with a pair of pink eyes. The girl quickly got up and bowed. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you!"

Yain helped Oichi up. "It's fine. Are you okay?" Oichi asked. The girl was about 5'6 with a slightly thick figure and big bust. She had light brown skin with green hair with pink at the tips that went down to her shoulders. She was flustered as she bows. "P-Please don't bow." Oichi says. The girl looked up. "I'm very sorry! Please don't be mad." Yain frowned. "It would be nice to know what she should be mad about… and the reason you ran into her on purpose…" Oichi tilts her head at the girl. "Purpose?" The girl rubbed her fingers together. "W-Well…we just wanted to say hi…" Yain raised his eyebrow. "Ah, I see…well you can tell your friend to come out. There is no reason to hid if you just want to say hi."

Oichi heard chuckling. Behind the girl was another girl walking up. She was the same height with a skinny figure. She had long black hair and eyes and dark skin. Oichi frowned a bit. This girl smelt a bit off like her scent was mix with something familiar. The girl looked at Oichi. "Hi there. Sorry about that. My name is Cia and this girl here is Florina. We both just moved here last summer." Oichi smiled. "Hi, I'm Oichi and this is my friend Yain. It's nice to meet you both." Florina smiled. "May I ask a question?" Oichi nodded. "Y-Your hair…is that your real color?" Oichi giggled. "Yeah. Like yours. On my dad's side the oldest child gets purple streams in their hair. My grandpa had it, then my dad, and now me, and I guess when I have a child it will fall down to them." Florina's smile brighten. "W-Wow! Another question please…do um…people pick on you for it?" Oichi's smile dropped a bit. Florina rubbed her hair. "Ever since I was little…I use to get pick on for having strange hair. No one would believe me that it's my real hair, in fact you're the first person to really say that it's my real hair."

Oichi smiled and touched her nose. "I have a really good nose. Your hair doesn't smell like any chemicals which tells me you go natural." Florina nodded. "Yeah…" Oichi rubbed her chin looking at Florina. "I think you would be a lot cuter if you put your hair up in side ponytails." Florina blushed. "You think so?" Oichi nodded and smiled. Yain shook his head looking at the clock. "Look, despite people messing with you about your hair you're a very cute girl. I think you shouldn't let their words get to you. They are just words. Those who pick on others are just jealous of you and that you have something unique they can't have." Florina rubbed her hair and blushed at Yain's words. "T-Thank you! Your so nice! Can we be friends?" Oichi's eyes sparkled a bit and smiled back. "Sure!" Florina giggled and ran to hug her.

As she did she felt a warm and cozy feeling. "You're so nice to hug Oichi!" Oichi giggled as Florina let her go. Cia walked up to them. "Well, if you're going to be Flo's friend then I'll be your friend to." She held out a hand. Oichi held her hand out to and they shook. When they did Oichi felt a chill go up her spine. She forced out a smile. "It's nice to meet you to Cia…" Oichi says. Yain narrowed his eyes at Cia. She could tell Oichi was a bit uneasy about this.

"So what is your next class?" Florina smiled. "We have English." Oichi smiled. "Really!? Me to!?" "Really!?" They both had sparkly eyes. "Cool!" They said together. Yain sighs. "We should go before we are late." The girls giggled as they walked ahead of him.

After the fist hour of class, Jess, Rick, Chida along with the rest of there friends were walking their way to the history classroom. The way there the classroom building was a new to the school, the only way to get to the building is a skyway which was also new. The walkway of the skyway opened up on the 2nd floor. Jess and Rick held hands walking to down the skyway. Some students were stopped looking out the window in an awe, Jess looked away from them and smiled 'I hope Oichi has this class'

It didn't take them that long to reach the classroom building. The door already opened, Jess and Rick with the others walked in the room, it was large, auditorium like seating. 25 flat-floor and one auditorium, totaling over 16,000 square feet and 736 total seats. The carpeting was a light skin tan color, the seats look very comfy. Light blue Fabric Auditorium Chairs with Writing Tablet Upholstered. There were five long rows of chairs that moved up slightly. In the front of the room was a Digital Smart Podium, that a laptop on it already opened. Next to the podium was a very comfy computer chair that on top of a plastic mat for the chair. On the wall was a large TV projector.

Jess smiled "wow its like walking in a college classroom" Rick chuckled "Yeah" they both walked over to the first row and sat down. Rick sat on her left and Chida sat on her right. Nick, Ronnie, Mikey and Davey sat behind them in the 2nd row. Sarah and Cissy end up sitting in the first row put down by the windows. The classroom was slowly filling up, Jess had her eyes on the doorway seeing if Oichi would walk through them.

Jin turned the corner with his little sister next to him all nerves, her long white hair where down to her hips, her eyes were a stunning blue color. She was slim and petite. Jin smiled "Emi you'll be okay" Emi nodded nervously "why do I have to be here…? Why can't I stay in Russia…?" she was speaking in Russian. Jin chuckled "because it's dads word and his word is lay little sis" he said to her in Russian and remember English, start speaking it" Emi flushed. Walking down the Skyway, Jin can see Oichi and Yain. Jin smiled "Hello Oichi"

Oichi waved. "Hello." Yain said nothing. Emi hide behind her brother, Jin smiled "The one hiding behind me is my little sister" Emi spoked her head out "hello…" she said with a shy voice. Oichi simply waved at her with a small smile.

Jin took a big sniff and frowned turning his head he can see Makoto walking down the skyway with her brother "great the spoiled cow is gonna be our class" he muttered and walked away to the classroom, Emi was right behind him walking with him.

"Hi Sakamoto!" Oichi says smiling. Sakamoto smiled sweetly at her making her blush. "I really do love it when you say my name. It's a plus to your cuteness." Oichi looked down with a redden face. "Oh…I'm not…" Makoto frowned. "Oh my God can you please get the hell out of my way! I fell sick just looking at you stupid wolves! Why don't you both go d-…" Before Makoto got a chance to even finish her sentence Sakamoto slowly turned around to her with a cold and deadly look at her. Makoto held her breath as she broke out into sweat. "Careful with your words sister. If I have to warn you one more time before the day is out…" He reached out and with the tip of his fingers and poked her neck. Makoto suddenly felt her body get heavy like her own body had been sliced in two pieces. She feel to the floor looking up fearfully at her bother. Sakamoto smiles at her. "I think you get the point." He turned back around to Oichi who was clinging on to Yain. Yain eyes were narrowed at him.

Sakamoto laughed. "Sorry if I scared you Oichi. Can you forgive me?" He says with a carefree smiled. Oichi slowly nodded. "Yeah…j-just try not to do it again at least in front of me…" Sakamoto nodded. "Of course, unless my sister disrespects you in front of me. In fact, if anyone disrespects you I might lose my cool." Oichi felt her heart throb a bit. Sakamoto chuckles at that. "Let's get to class shall we?"

Jess smiled to see Oichi walk in "Chida move over" Chida raised his eyebrow "What?" Jess turned her head sharp with a glare "you are in Oichi's seat move down one" Rick on her left chuckled "better move brother" Chida sighed but see's Jin down more. He smirked and moved right away to sit next to him. Oichi giggled "Oichi! I saved you a spot next to me"

Oichi looked at Yain who nodded. "I'll sit behind you." Oichi smiled and took a seat. Jess giggled "So how are you liking your first day so far?"

"It's okay I guess." Oichi says. Jess smiled "mine was pretty good, math was math of course" Rick sighed "A pain" Jess shook her head but see's Sakamoto. "Saka, I see your also in our class" Sakamoto's eyes widen "did you just call me Saka?" Jess grinned "Yup! S-A-K-A!" Rick sighs again. Makoto walked passed them with a sneer and headed to the back row where her friends were. Jess shook her head "I wonder why she even has friends from her having a nasty attuited" Rick huffed "Vampire's like her have no respect for anyone, no offence Sakamoto."

Sakamoto says nothing feeling a bit irritated at his so-called new nickname he was just given. He took the seat next to Oichi. The door's closed has they look see a woman wearing a black blouse with a white sweater, a white medium skirt and white shoes. She has black hair, black eyes, she looked rather pale. Walking in the middle of the front she stopped and looked at the students "My name is Ms. Catherin Mela, Welcome to Human and Paranormal History. Know then any questions?" she looked at her students, one raised her arm "Yes, you Miss…" "Kylie ma'am, I thought this was just normal history…?" Catherin raised her eyebrow "No, this is not normal history. You in the right class?" some students were chuckling like teasing. Kylie frowned and looked at her paper "History H.P…?" Catherin chuckled "History H.P, Human and Paranormal. You are in the right class Kylie. Know then in my class we are going through the history of paranormal beings, vampires, Werewolves, witches and humans"  
"Human's aren't paranormal… why put human's with in paranormal..?" one boy asks. Catherin sighed was going to answer but Jess raised her hand. Catherin smiled "Yes Miss Mikcloud go ahead and answer for him" Jess smirked.

"Human's can be born with Paranormal abilities which are rare. Such has Telekinesis, Telepathy, the list can go on for what they call kinesis abilities" Jess said, the boy frowned at her. Catherin clapped her hands "Well said Miss Mikcloud, now then We have a share of paranormal creatures among us. Vampires, Werewolves, witches and of course a Gypsy" Cissy flushed at this.

"Now then" Catherin walked over to the podium, typing in her laptop the shades went down on the windows and the TV producer was turned on "There are many type's of paranormal creatures known already to the world that are real, of course vampires, Werewolves, witches, demons, ghouls, ghost's, dragons, fairies, Kitsune's and many other types that are known around the world from old English folklore to era Japanese folklore. Kitsune's are just recently surfaces in japan and many history known of kitsune's were just tall tail myth" there was a knock on the door, Catherin sighed. She walked over to the door, the students were watching her has she cracked the door open "Oh Mrs. Moon, is something the matter?" "Oh no we have a transfer student from Japan" Catherin smiled "Oh marvelous! Come on in" Catherin stepped aside has the student's can see a girl wearing the school's uniform. She had long light blue hair that was tied in a ponytail and light blue eyes. Jess eyes widen slightly but sighed mentally 'you gotta be kidding me…'

Catherine smiled "alright interduce yourself" the girl nodded, she smiled "The name is River Dovahkiin, I moved here from a small village in Japan. Minamioguni is a town located in Aso District, Kumamoto Prefecture, Japan. It's very beautiful and peaceful place, it's well known for it lushes forest's and old era Japanese houses" Jess looked around and she can tell no one can sense what she is 'mostly because she has it an aura and smell spell on her… very powerful one'

Catherin smiled may say your seat" River nodded and walked to the back and sat on the last row. Catherin walked back over to her podium "Know then"

After history class, the students walked out of the room and down the skyway. Jess frowned "We don't have the next class together…" she pouted. Oichi walking next to her chuckled "We have lunch, gym together" Jess nodded "Yeah" Rick taking her hand "we have biology next" Jess sighs "it's gonna be the same as middle school, at least we get to open up dead creatures" Chida smirked "I heard we can get to open up a demon" eyes widen at him "A demon?!" Chida laughed "It would be a fork hell demon, you know the little red demons. A fork demon are known to poke you will pitch forks"

"Yes, well have fun with that." Yain says tapping Oichi's shoulder. "Let's get a move on and not be late to the next class." Oichi nodded. "Band class! What's band?" She asks. "It's a group of students musicians who rehearse and perform instrumental music together." Oichi's eyes sparkled a bit. "Sounds fun! I can't wait!" She claps her hand. "I think Jazz is in that class to so I get to see her to!" Yain nodded. Oichi smiled and turned to Jess. "Have fun um…with the demon? I guess." She says shrugging. "Guess I'll see you at lunch."

"He's just joking around, you really think we will be able to dissect a demon then I guess hell would have freeze over. I highly dought Lucifer would let a demon be dissect" Jess shook her head, but something came her to her "Wait… didn't… he send his son up here from hell… has a truce….?" Students were frowning and looking frighten. Oichi was slightly confused on what they were talking about. "Wait.. who's Lucifer…?" everyone had stopped and looked at her weirdly, Jess narrowed at them making them walk away. Jess shook her head and looked at Oichi with a smile "Lucifer is the lord of hell… you know Satan.. he rules over the realm of demons, well.. him and Hades… Anubis… there's three realms of hell, Satan's realm, Hades's realm and Anubis's realm"

Oichi looked at Yain. Sakamoto chuckled at her. "I'm sure you will understand once you met one." Rick did think pose "did he?" "No Hades sent his son up here, Damien, I think it was" Jess says. Just then they felt a dark devilish presence that made Sakamoto and Yain stand in front of protectively. Rick and Jess held hands, Rick's eyes were glowing protective at a figure that was now in front of them.

Highly tall handsome boy, with black scene boy hair, red slit demon like eyes, his skin was normal light color, he had two horns on his head that curve slightly. He wore black shirt, black men's skinny jeans, black converse and a necklace with upside down pentagram. Smirking they can see his fangs "My, my hello Jessica" Rick growly "back off demon boy"

Damien chuckled "you vampire's thinking everything you touch you own" Rick growled again "Ha coming from you and the demons, At least I know what I have is something out of love, a demon can never love" Jess frowned looking at him "Did you just sat a demon can't love?" Chida whistled "Well then brother you are just stupid and made a mistake" he walked away "Later Damien" Damien chuckled "Later Chida" Nick and the other boys nervously walked away from, Sarah sighed "Pussies" she said walking away with Cissy who was frowning at Damien.

Damien's demon eyes shifted to Oichi and frowned with a quick motion, by passing both Yain and Sakamoto, his fingers were touching her chin, Sakamoto's eyes widen was ready to pull Oichi away when Jess pulled him away "Don't you know a vampire is no match for a demon…. You can't even heal being attacked by one…." "Do you really think I care about that?" Sakamoto says. Yain frowned and growled as his eyes turned slightly yellow. Jess frowned and looked at Damien and Oichi.

Oichi was frowning "Excuse me… can you let me go…?" Damien didn't let her go "I can sense such a dark mark on you… I'm sorry evil has touched you…" he let her go and walked passed them "see you during lunch my little witch" he winked at Jess making her blush. Rick growled "stay away from my girl DEMON!"

Jess elbowed him making his gasp in pain falling to the ground, Jess stepped to Oichi with Sakamoto "Oichi you alright?" Oichi touched her chest. "That was a demon?" Yain nodded. "Pretty much." "Dark…but I think this mark on my chest is much darker. He seems like a nice person." Sakamoto sighs. "That mark might bring them towards you. Didn't you say your grandmother has a bond with the ferryman of the underworld?" Jess and the others eyes widen at this and looked towards her. Oichi smiles. "Yes, I guess you can say I've been cursed by him twice now." Jess was shocked by this "The ferryman to the underworld… what's his name again?" Jin next to her chuckled "Charon and Kharon, doesn't matter on it's spelled" Oichi smiled at them. "Well he likes to be called Endu now for some reason but yeah haha."

Sakamoto sighs. "Well if Damien is here then I'm sure Ross will be here." Rick clicked his teeth together. "Freaking demons…" "Ross? Another son of Hades?" Oichi asked. "No, he's the son of Lucifer. His actual name is…well he doesn't like to be called that name so call him Ross if you ever met him." Sakamoto says. Yain scratches his head. "In any case avoid them as best as you can okay?" Oichi nodded. "Sure I guess." Sakamoto chuckled. "So cute…and clueless."

Jess turned the corner making Rick walk after her "Jess wait!" Jess sighed "I can't believe you said to him!" Rick frowned "Why would you care? Damien is a demon" Jess turned sharply making him stop with a blink "He's half Demon, Half Rick. Not all demon's are demonic and evil, Nubia is also half Demon and she is the sweetest demon I know" she turns and walk to the next class, Rick frowned and followed 'shit…'

Sakamoto chuckled and turned to Oichi. "Be careful okay. Like Jess said not all demons are evil but they can be tricky and like to get their way sometime. I'm sure your bodyguard will protect while I'm away though." Oichi smiles. "Thanks for your concern Sakamoto." Sakamoto smiled and then kisses her on the forehead, making her eyes go wide. Sakamoto chuckled and walked off. Oichi rubbed her head as her face turned completely red. Yain sighs and grabs her by her arm. "Walk it off Oichi or we will be late."

Reaching the classroom, Jess see's Chida and Jin. She walked over and sat down next to them. They both looked at her "you alright? Where's Mr. Overprotective?" Jin chuckled. Jess sighs "he's coming" Chida smirked "oh my he must have really pissed you off on what he said" Jess huffed "Of course it did!" Rick had walked un and frowned to see Jess with a pissed off look on her face, he walked over and sat down next to her "I'm sorry…" Jess raised an eyebrow at him "don't apologize to me, apologize to Damien when you see him during lunch" rick bites his lip and banged his head on the table. The Teacher walked in has the bell rang "Alright, everyone shut up and we will began on the basic's of Biology"

In band class, Oichi was sitting with Jazz and Yain. They were sitting near the back. Then Makoto walked in. She saw Oichi and frowned. "Oh come on…" She said under her breath. She didn't want Sakamoto to get pissed at her like earlier. She went over and sat in the corner. Jazz was frowning as Oichi told her what happened. "You attracted a demon?" Oichi shrug. "I don't know about that but he did tell me sorry about…well you know." Jazz sighs and then spots Makoto. "To make matters worst she's in here with us. Does she have every class with you or something?" Oichi shrugs again. "Who knows but she didn't say anything to me in history so maybe she'll leave me alone for the rest of the day." Yain sighs. "I'm tempted to snap her neck myself and save us all the trouble. The girl may be royal, but she has no class or respect to others. She brings shame on to her family name and she knows it and most likely don't care." frowned at Yain's words as she looked at Makoto.

45 minutes later, Jess was in her seat noting down notes, that was left of the board. They had all get there textbooks for the class, a small knock made Jess look up has the door opened. River was walking in with a red slip, the teacher groaned "your 45 minutes late…. Explain" River sighed "I'm sorry Sir, there was a mix up with my classes…." The teacher blinked "Oh I see, well find a seat, start taking notes, you only have 25 minutes left in class. River bowed slightly and walked over to the table Jess was sitting at, sitting behind her, Jess shook her head "did my uncle order you to watch over me at school?" Jin, Rick and Chida blinked and looked back At River who was smirking "oh you know it" she whispered. Jess sighed "I see" Rick nudged her "who is she…?" Jess looked at him slightly "That's river… her family have protected the Mikcloud for generations…" Chida thought for a moment "oh yeah… they have… the dragon clan" Jin's eyes widen "D-dragon…?" he stuttered looking back at River who grinned with fangs showing, his eyes widen more and looked away "you gotta be getting me… how was even allowed in… Humanoid Dragons… is my mother fucken crazy…?" he whispered. Jess shrugged "most likely my uncle made it happen"

"you four back there be quiet! I can hear with my hearing, so stop talking and take you notes!" he snapped at them, they all sighed and started to take notes.

In Class, Oichi was sitting on the floor with a red mark on her face looking at an angry Makoto who was pinned down to the floor by Yain. Jazz was sitting by Oichi as a few students went out to find a teacher. For some reason their teacher had never came to class, so they just took it as a study hall.

Oichi held her cheek and frowned. All she did was ask Makoto a simple question and tried to make friends, but she ended up slapping Oichi instead. Yain was inches away from snapping her neck or doing worst but Oichi order him to stop. Makoto glared at Oichi. "Damn mutt! You should just go die in a ditch somewhere!" Oichi bit her lip. "Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you!?" Makoto bit her lip. "You and your whole stupid family should just disappear! Your nothing but evil overbearing dogs that can do nothing but kill anyone who stands in their way!" "W-What? Not all werewolves are like that. Sure there may be some bad seeds but you can't call one race evil like that!" Makoto eyes turned red. Yain tighten his grip on her. "One more move and I'll snap you in half vampire." He says baring his fangs.

The door opened up and a very handsome man walked in. He was wearing a long black sweater with black slacks and glasses and his hair was a bit messy. "Mr. Jackal…" Oichi says looking at him. Jackal was a werewolf and was Oichi's English's teacher. He was the closest one to the band room so the students came to get him. He looked around and saw what was going on. "Lady Oichi…I wasn't hoping to see you soon again." He walked up to them and bends to her to examine her cheek. The red mark had already disappeared. "Good. Your parents would never forgive me if you came home with a mark on you." Oichi looked at him with confusion. He got back up and motion Yain to move. He picked Makoto up and brushed her off. "You are in quite the trouble young one. You are placing your family in a very bad spot if you continue to mess with Lady Oichi. I'm sure you are aware of the treaty the families have and yet you blindly ignore them like they do not matter to you." He grabbed her wrist. "Come along now. We shall go contact your father. I afraid if I contact your grandfather you will not live to see the next day." Makoto bit her lip and placed her head down. Jackal stopped by Oichi. "Enjoy the rest of your day Lady Oichi." He the walked out with Makoto.

Oichi sighs as Yain walked to her. "Are you alright?" Oichi nodded. "Just confused…why does Makoto hate me and werewolves so much? She speaks like we have done something terrible and blames everything on me…" "Why don't you ask Sakamoto at lunch. I'm sure he will tell you." Oichi looks down sadly. "I just want to understand her more. No one has that much hate for no reason."

With the last minutes of the class, the lunch bell rang, students floated out of the classroom's fast and a head to the lunchroom. Jess walking in with Chida and Rick next to her, her tummy was slightly growling, she was indeed very hungry. They walked over to the food area, laid out inside a warming tray, Jess smiled and opened it, taking out two slices of pepperoni pizza. Rick smirked "Awesome Pizza!" Chida chuckled "At least they have all different kinds, I can see supreme" Jin moved out of the way "That's mine!" Chida laughed has Jin took his piece.

Jess stepped the ice box that was open, and she can a Dr. Pepper Cherry, she quickly grabbed two "Rick here" Rick looked and grinned "sweet, thank you love" Jess chuckled and walked over to the line, the line moving she took out her 'free lunch' card and gave it to the lady, she swiped and it the screen turned green "Enjoy your lunch" Jess smiled and walked away and into the lunch room. The lunchroom was very much huge and very amazing looking. Seeing Nick and the other's, Jess walked over to the biggest around table there was, most likely the boys made sure they grabbed it first. Jess reaching it sat down "hello boys" Mikey and Ronnie smiled at her "Hello Jess" Rick sat down next to her "well I'm just hungry, I can't wait to devour this pizza" Jess sighed "you do you have make it sound like your going to destroy it by eating it?" Mikey, Ronnie, Davey and Nick laughed at what Jess said.

The table not far from them, a group of demon's were already owning the area has humans were staying clear of it. Sitting on the table was a very handsome boy with jet short jet-black hair and piercing yellow eyes with a nonchalant look on his face. This was Ross, the son of Lucifer. He ignored the other demons as they laughed and grinned at each other. Out the corner of his eye he noticed Oichi. He felt it, the dark magic, feeling someone sit next to him he didn't turn "you can feel it can't you?" Damien next to him asked him softly. Ross said nothing as he grabbed a bottle of water. His eyes went back to Oichi.

Nubia appeared near them, she was very beautiful for a half demon. She had long silky white hair and red slit eyes, her skin was tannish and she was about 5'7 tall, she had sharp black painted nails, almost like claws. The other boy demons smirked at her "Hey Nubia care to step in a closet" Nubia frowned "I'm sorry but no…." she then smiled at Ross and Damien "Damien, Ross hello" Damien smiled at her "Nubia, looking beautiful has ever" Nubia flushed and giggled "thank you Damien…" Ross stayed silent as he watched Oichi meet up with Sakamoto and Lucien and they headed to the main table with Jess and the others.

Oichi sighs as she sits down. Rick raised an eyebrow. "You're not eating?" Oichi smiles slightly. "I smell cheese. I can't eat it." "Ah right, I forgot about that." Yain came over for four large bento boxes. "Lady Oichi they are done." Oichi nodded. "Thank you and I told you about calling me Lady in front of everyone." "Force of habit." He says siting the boxes down. Oichi opened them a mouthwatering smell pour out. Jess eyes widen a bit. "Whoa, did you cook all of that?" She asked Oichi. Oichi shook her head. "No, Yain made it for me. He makes the best Teriyaki chicken. I did make the sushi though. Mama taught me." They boys looked at her weirdly. "Can you eat all of those?" Yain sighs. "Trust me she will…" Oichi giggles as she started to eat. She then stopped and frowned… "Um…Sakamoto…" "Hm?" "Did…Did something happened with Makoto with my kind?" Sakamoto, sitting in front of her sighed. "What did she say now?" They heard a crack. They turned to see Yain slightly crack the table. "She had the nerve to place her hands on Oichi…I'd love to kill her with your permission for slapping Lady Oichi…" Jess bite her lip "She did what?" Jess said in a dark tone, Rick sighed "Jess calm down"

Sakamoto sighed. "That girl…it's nothing super big and it is something in the past. Something I rather not talk about right now in front of everyone…" Oichi sighs. "Okay…" She started to stuff her face.

At the demon table, Ross couldn't keep his eyes off Oichi. The dark energy around her was pulling him in, like a calling to his own dark soul. Damien looked at him "Ross you alright?" Nubia blinked "Ross?"

Ross got up unable to hold it in. He walked over to Oichi and the others. Damien chuckled 'I knew it would pull him in' Nubia frowned slightly "Damien why is he going over there…?" the other demons were watching him closely.

At the table. Oichi had already finished her first bento box when she felt someone walking to them. The table stopped to see Ross making a B line to them. Sakamoto frowned. "Looks like I was right. Ross was here as well. I'm surprise he decided to even attend this school…" Ross walked up to the table and looked around. "Such an odd group of people sitting together. Amusing." He looked down at Oichi. "You, girl. What is your name?" Oichi gulped her food down. "Um…Oichi…" "Oichi. Lovely name. My name is Ross. Can you stand up for me? I wish to confirm something." Oichi frowned. "I'm kinda eating…" "It won't take long. I promise." Oichi sighs and got up. "Oichi you don't…" Yain says. "I have a feeling he wont go away if I say no. I'd like to eat before everything gets cold." Sakamoto couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Here was the son of the devil himself and she's more worried about her food getting cold. Rick was frowning at him, Jess smiled "Rick I hope you behave yourself" she mutters.

Oichi got up and stood in front of Ross. Ross eyed her up and down. His eyes landed on her chest. "Nice pair you got there." Oichi blushed and covered her chest. "How rude!" Ross smirked slightly. "Your pouring out a nice dark aura over there. Do you mind if I have a little taste?" "Huh?" Suddenly Ross grabbed her and pulled her in a very deep and sexual kiss. Oichi's eyes widen in shock. Sakamoto eyes widen as he dropped his food on the table. Jess's eye's widen almost sip out her soda in shock, Rick and Chida gapped at this.

Damien was chuckling at his table, Nubia had the look of shockness on her face 'Why is Ross kissing her!?' the other demons were gasping at this sight.

They could hear Ross let out a small moan. As for Oichi her body was feeling very weak. Her legs started to give out and her eyes started to go slightly empty as the room started to spin. Ross finally let her go and caught her before she fell. He licked his lips and chuckles. "I knew it. Dark magic. It's one of my favorite meals." Sakamoto was ready to stand up and punch him. "Did you enjoy you dark magic meal Ross?" they turned their heads to see Damien now next to them, Jess sighed "let's all stay calm, Sakamoto and Yain don't do whatever your gonna do… Ross would you please place her back on the chair, gently please?"

Ross pulled a dizzy Oichi close to him. "I'll think about it since you asked so nicely." Damien patted his back "come on lover boy, the demons are starting to a little rowdy, we have to calm them down…. They felt that dark magic… if we don't move back over to them... they might head over here… you know I can't control them all Ross…" indeed looking over to the table were the demons were, their eyes were glow red they looked rather antsy, one demon shouted very loudly "It is our turn?!" Jess frowned and stood up ready to cast a barrier around them all.

Ross chuckled. "If we kill half of them then we don't have to worry about them." Damien shook his head. "You know it's the against the rules." Ross rolled his eyes. The demons got up and inch their way to the table. "I hate doing this, but I did bring this upon myself." Damien chuckled and step to the side. The demons inched even closer as Oichi's dark aura dragged them closer. Ross sighs. His yes snapped open turned dark red. He put up his hand and swings it in the air causing a light shockwave, but with enough force to send the demons sliding back. Each demon that was coming closer broke out in a sweat. Some even fell to the floor. Everyone in the lunch room froze in their spot as they watched the scene play out.

Ross cracks his neck as his true form flashed slightly giving off a demonic look. He looked down at his hand. 'Incredible…so much power flowing through me then usual.' He glanced at Oichi. 'It would be a issue if the others touched her.' He then smirked slightly then glanced up at the demons. "Listen up you bottom feeders. This girl is under my protection. If you even think of laying one hand on her I will not hesitate to drop each of you where you stand. Do I make myself clear?" The other demons cursed under their breath but stands down. Ross gathers his aura back up and hides it back down causing everything to go back to normal. He turns around to see Yain and Sakamoto glaring at him. Ross chuckled. "A wolf and a vamp. You two got a problem with what I said?" His gaze alone was enough to make Sakamoto sweat just a bit. He then smirked. "I don't know Ross maybe it was…or should I call you Beelzebub?" Ross frowned and his eye twitched for a second. "Careful Saki. I can tell you care much for this girl but like it or not if I wasn't for me one of those demons over there would have gotten to her first. Now would you rather that happen or for me to claim her before anyone else." Sakamoto bit his lip at that name. Jess sighs, Rick banged his head on the table 'demons…'

Oichi started coming to. She rubbed her head she felt drain. "What's going on…." Ross let her go. "Oichi. Sorry for my rudeness but will you allow me to mark you?" Oichi frowned. "Say what?" Ross smiles. "It's nothing big. In fact…It will go perfectly with Endu's work." Oichi's eyes widen as Ross touched her side and went down to her hip. Sakamoto growled as his nails clawed the table. Yain's hand was twitching. Damien shook his head. "You better hurry before the guard pup jumps at you." Oichi gasps as she felt a slight pinch on her side. "There. Now any demon would know your mine." He leans down to her ear. "This is until I suck all that nasty dark aura from inside you." He whispers. He let her go. "I'm done here. See you around Oichi. I look forward spending more time with you." He chuckles and goes back to his table. Sakamoto walked around the table and grabbed Oichi. "Oichi what did…" Oichi sighs and smiles at him. "So…I've been marked by a witch…a deity…and now a demon…I think I'm turning out to be one unlucky pup…" Jess frowned and stepped to her hugging her "you are not an unlucky pup, you are our Oichi the sweetest girl ever!" Chida chuckled "Yup" the boys smiled with a nod. Sarah and Cissy chuckled with a nod. Oichi smiles. "Thank you."

At the demon table, Ross was back in his spot, the demons around him were still shaking with fear, they were looking down not daring to look in his eyes. Nubia frowned "Ross…?" he hummed "mhmmm?" "how dark was that magic…?" "…dark then normal. She must have gotten into some pretty tough stuff it's not only mix with that stubborn ass ferry carrier but something else as well…"

Damien chuckled. "I felt when first saw her, you know I was the first before to touch her" Ross frowned looking at him, Damien laughed "Please, I controlled myself from sucking out the darkness. I just walked away" "Smart choice…" Ross says going back to a blank look on his face.

Damien just shook his head then noticed a figure around the corner next to their table. Looking more, he saw a girl with long honey gold hair and such deep blue eyes that shined. He smiled "Ross, you have a guest" Ross looked has the girl from behind the corner came out with a rather flush look, she looked nervous and shy. Ross smiled "Mara" Mara smiled softly "Cousin… how are you?" the demon's turned and looked at her, most of them gasped standing up "And angel!" "Eh disgusting!" "Get out your angelic whorness out of here angel!" Damien sighed 'do they want to piss him off even more..?' Marylin frowned "I'm sorry… should I leave…?" a demon growled at her "beat it winged bitch' Nubia frowned at the demon "Stop it already, this is Ross's cousin" a demon laughed "please like Our leader would ever want a angel near him" Marylin frowned and looked down. Damien can feel it, Ross was getting upset from the demon's disrespecting his cousin in front of him.

Ross sighs out really wishing there wasn't a 'no kill rule' Half of these bottom feeders aren't even worth it. Marylin was suddenly pulled away by a boy that had slightly wavy honey hair and blue eyes. Ross sighed "Lyle" Lyle frowned at him "Stay away abomination, don't taint my cousin into your pack of demons" Marylin frowned "Cousin Lyle please don't be mean to our cousin Ross…" Lyle almost glared at but gripped her arm tight "Father will hear of you talking to this trash come Mara" he pulled her away, Mara frowned and looked back of Ross and mouthed 'sorry cousin…'

Nubia crossed her arms "I swear out of all of your cousin's I hate him the most, thinks he's the next left hand of their Lord" Damien sighed "Lyle is Gabriel's son, heard he is the compassionate angel there is….I wonder why Lyle is like that…? He act's like your other Uncle… what was his name… oh yes Michael" Ross yawns. "I could care less about him. Never have never will." Ross stretches and glances back at Oichi. 'I wanna kiss her again…that darkness in her is such a thrill…' He chuckled and licked his lips.

Lyle pulling Marylin down the hall, rather hard. She frowned and finally pulled away making him turn around "you are forbidden to talk to him" Mara frowned "you can't tell me what to do! Grandfather never told us that we are forbidden to speak to Ross or even Paxton! Just stop it already!" Lyle bite his lip and raised his hand, Mara's eyes widen and closed ready to be punished for speaking out of turn with Lyle. Lyle's hand came down but was caught, Lyle's eyes widen and went stiff "Son" a voice from beside him made Lyle shook slightly. Marylin's eyes opened and she gasped slightly "Uncle Gabriel… what you doing here…?" Gabriel had blonde hair in a style that made him look highly even more handsome. Wearing a tan collar shirt with a navy blue blazer and black denim jeans that did look slightly tight on him. His blue eye's almost sparkled.

He smiled at his niece "teaching, your grandfather wanted me down here teaching what human's call it down here 'Health Class'" Marylin smiled "Oh I see" Gabriel not letting go of his son's arm "Why must you act like this way? I'm disappointed in you Lyle, Grandfather is also sadden on how you behaving towards your own family and not to mention you were about to hit Marylin" Lyle's head looked down, his body still shook "I'm sorry father…." Gabriel smiled and let go of his arm "I expect you to strange your ways towards your cousin's, see you two at home" he turned and walked away.

Oichi had excused herself from the table after finishing her food. She was heading to the bathroom hoping to make sense of what was going on. Of course, Yain followed her even though she asked to be alone. "Yain…I know you are my bodyguard and everything, but I really want to be alone right now." "Not an option. Do not worry. I will not follow you into the bathroom. I will wait enough ways down so that I will not bother you." Oichi sighs. 'At least he gave her a little space.'

As they walked down the hall, they stopped to see a boy leaning on the locker next to the bathroom. He had light pink curly hair and light blue eyes. He had his hands in his pockets until he turned to look at Oichi. Oichi and Yain stopped as her blocked their way. Yain got in front and placed an arm in front of Oichi. "I'm not in mood for any foolishness today." He says. The boy ignored him and looked at Oichi. "You are Princess Oichi Yamamoto of the Tanka Mystic clan correct?" Oichi nodded. "Yes…and you are?" The boy bows slightly. "My name is Paxton, I am the son of the Arch Angel Raphael. I am also a half angel and half demon." Yain and Oichi glanced at each other. "Is there something you needed from me?" Oichi asked. "I only wished to apologize for Ross's actions. He likes to take matters into his own hands sometimes and does not think how the outcome will affect others. He means no harm to you or any of your friends." Oichi frowned. "Can you explain to me what just happened?"

Paxton sighs. "You may or may not notice this, but you are pouring out a lot of dark energy and most demons and evil entities are drawn to that. I'm sure when you met Damien, he also notices this as well. Your aura drew Ross to you and with that kiss he sucked the dark energy out of your seals." Oichi rubbed her chest. "Is that why I got all dizzy and stuff?" Paxton nods. "It looks as if the aura he sucked out is connect to your soul so he has to be careful not to draw to much from it as it can be fatal to you." Oichi frowned and sighs. "Again, I am very sorry for what he did. He only marked you so that no other demon can touch and harm you and risk draining you soul."

There was silence between them. Paxton waited for her to lash out in confusion and anger but instead she smiles at him making his eyes go wide. "While I was caught off guard by that whole kiss thing I didn't feel any evil desires coming from him. Actually, it's thanks to him that my chest feels less tight. Though a warning will do very nicely or maybe he can find another way to do that without further lip contact?" Paxton chuckled a bit. "I will speak to him about that but, as long as he has you marked, he can simply drain you." He walked up to her. "You are a fascinating girl. You aren't the first person he has marked like this. Most people will be screaming their head off and cursing at me." Oichi rubbed her head. "Well, I've been cursed all my life and I've always had this heavy weight on my chest specially since after Valeriea marked me." Paxton frowned. "The witch Valeriea…" Oichi nods. "So when he did that for the first time in a while I felt light on my feet again. I really do have to thank him for that." Paxton smiled and nodded. "I see. Then I will bring him up to speed. Sorry for bothering you." Oichi shook her head. "Your nothing bothering us at all. I think that coming here and apologizing for Ross is quite amazing seeing as you have to take the blunt of it." He held her hand out. "I hope we can become good friends along with Ross I suppose." Paxton looks at her hand and takes it. As soon as he did some of the darkness from her was drained into him.

Oichi's eyes widen as she felt dizzy again. She felt more drained then when Ross did this to her. "I…thought…" Before she could finish, she blacked out. Paxton let her go as Yain caught her. "What the hell! I thought because of the seal…" He glared at Paxton. You can drain her because your half demon…you…" He stopped when he saw Paxton break out into a sweat and flashed pain on his face. He held his hand and slide to the floor. "To much…" He whispers out. Yain eyes narrowed but he was confused on what was going on. He then shook his head out of it and picked Oichi up and rushed her to the nurse's office. Paxton grits his teeth before getting up and heading into the bathroom. He locked himself in a stall and waited out as he tried to control himself.

After lunch, students headed to their next class. Jess, Sarah and Cissy walked into the back door to the girls locker room with duffle bags that their gym clothes on. The floor's were a gray limonite, the walls with a greyish white. The locker's were purple, the bench's were wooden. In the middle of the floor there was a board that a notes and papers pinned on it.

Walking more over to it Jess "gym class 6, I have pinned the locker numbers signed to you all. Find your lockers change and come and join the boys. Also for gym clothes, Sport's bras are allowed without shirt over them, but the sport's bra cannot be to small meaning you will not be allowed to wearing one that your chest will be popping out of, if you do you will be forced to put a top over your sport's bra" Jess says out loud. Cissy sighed "great a teacher who is too lazy to give us our locker number personally" Jess chuckled and scanned the locker number she had '65' she looked at Oichi's '63' Jess smiled "Sweet me and Oichi are next to each other!"

Sarah smirked "me, you, Oichi and Sarah are all next to each other" Jess chuckled and walked over to their locker with the girls. Jess opening her locker, put her duffle bag inside, opening it up she started to take off her uniform.

In the nurses office, Oichi as laying down on the bed. The room had muilti color cross walls and grayish title floors. Oichi was laying on one of the comfortable soft beds as a young-looking woman checked on her. Yain was standing beside the bed with his arms crossed. The woman was the nurse of the school Aurora. She was a vampire and she was frowning as she checked Oichi's vitals. "So can you explain to me what exactly happened?" She says. "Her energy was drained." Yain says bluntly. Aurora sighs. "I understand that but I would like to know the events of what led up to this?" Yain sighs. "Ross kissed her, drained her energy, she felt weak for a while until she ate. Then she got up and went to the bathroom where we met Paxton who also drained her energy from touching her." Yain says. Aurora hums out. She could sense a bit of dark aura coming from Oichi but nothing to bad that would attract demons. "I see…" She rubs her chin. "They must have drain so much that it caused her to pass out. Which is why I don't sense much in her right now." "Will she be alright? When will she wake up?" Yain asked. Aurora stood up but before she could answer they heard Oichi stir. She opened her eyes and sat up slightly.

Yain instantly went to her side and helped her up. "Lady Oichi are you alright?" Oichi rubbed her head. "Where am I?" "The nurses." "Where is Paxton?" "I don't know. I brought you here first. Your health and wellbeing are the most important to me." Oichi sighs. "Everything is spinning…" "You should lay back down and rest." They looked at Aurora who smiled at them. "Who are you?" Oichi asked. "I'm Aurora the nurse of the school. You should rest for now and I'll wright you a pass to your next class." Oichi swung her legs to the side of the bed. "Thank you but I will be fine." Oichi says. Yain frowned. "Lady Oichi." "I'm fine. Thank you for helping me." She says to Aurora. Aurora smiles. "Of course, if you are still feeling dizzy or tired then please come back here okay?" Oichi nodded. Yain helped her up and grabbed their bags. Jazz had brought them by before heading to class. Aurora handed them a pass. "Give this to your teacher so you won't get in trouble for being late." Oichi took it. "Thank you." They then left out the nurses office.

In the boy's locker room, it looked the same has the girls. Rick was putting his black jogger capris on, Chida next to him putting on the identical one. "I wonder what jess is going to wear" he smirked. Chida shook his head "yes everyone know Rick" Rick pouted making Nick, Mikey, Davey and Ronnie laugh. Rick putting his red tank top, Chida also putting on the same red tank top. Mikey sighed "Really why are you two wearing the same clothes?" Ronnie chuckled "It's a twin thing" Both Rick and Chida chuckled at the same time, and put on the same shoes, Ericdress Elastic Band Flat Heel Men's Athletic Shoes.

Sakamoto was changing into a dark purple shirt with gray and purple shorts and shoes. He was worried about Oichi. She never came back from lunch and Jazz had came and grabbed hers and Yain's things without saying a word to him. Sakamoto sighs. 'I knew her meeting Ross was going to be bad…' Lucien walked over and nudged him. "Cheer up cuz, aren't you curious about what your future girlfriend is wearing?" Sakamoto slightly blushed but shook his head. "Kind of a but she isn't here. I'm not sure her and Yain went." Lucien frowned. "Need me to go find out? I could care less about this class you know. I'm curious on how the detention center looks you know." Sakamoto rolled his eyes. "No idiot. I'm sure she's fine."

Jess walking out of the girls locker room wearing Harley Quinn Bandeau Jogger Capri Pajama Set and matching Athletic Harley Quinn shoes. Her hair was out of her braid's and in a cute pulled back pony tail. Walking to the bleacher's she sat down, Sarah and Cissy sat behind her. Feeling someone sit next to her she looked and smiled "Damien" Damien grinned "Jess my favorite witch" Jess shook her head and see's Paxton and Ross sitting next to him. Nubia wasn't in their gym class, she has gym on the last hour.

Jess got up and looked at Ross "Hey ross?" "What?" He says looking around. He was hoping Oichi was going to be in this class. Jess smiled "I want to thank you, even though your method of taking out the dark aura from Oichi could have gone differently but thank you, I can't sense so much in her… thank you Ross" Damien chuckled "Awwww! Being thanked by our lovely Mikcloud witch" he nudged Ross. Ross shook his head not really listening. "Uh huh whatever…" He says mumbling.

Rick was suddenly next to her with his arm over her shoulder glaring at Damien and Ross "let me make it clear, she is mine" Jess groans softly pinching the bridge of her nose "Rick…. Stop please" Damien glare almost but smirked "One of these days vampire, you will lose your grip on her" Jess flushed "Damien… me and Rick are soul mates…" Rick growled "What did you say demon…?" Damien grinned more "you heard me vampire"

"No one wants your girl Rick so can you please shut up and leave the sad threats alone. You to Damien. I don't want to hear his complaining mouth through this class." Ross says getting annoyed, Rick growled at him. Jess sighs, Damien chuckled "wow you are annoying"

He then stood up suddenly and smiled. "She's here." He grabbed Paxton by his arm. "Let's go." Paxton frowned. "Ross…she might hate me now…" "Don't care! Let's go!" They headed to the door just as Oichi and Yain walked through. "There is my dark princess!" Ross says smirking. Oichi blushed at hearing that. Yain pulled her behind him. "Back off Ross. Thanks to you and your friend over there…" Ross waves his hand. "Yeah, yeah…I know Paxton told me about it. Look he didn't mean it. Since he is half angel you know my seal doesn't work or affect him. Oichi understands right" He says smiling sweetly. Oichi nods and moves Yain a bit. "I do. I know he didn't mean it." Paxton rubs his head. Ross chuckles and nudges Paxton. "See! I told you! Oichi is to sweet to hold a grudge." "You only met her for a few minutes how would you know…" Paxton says. "I have a gift. I do torture evil souls, so I know a pure one when I see it."

Yain rolls his eyes. "La…Oichi we made it in time so go get changed okay?" Oichi nodded and took her bag. Yain stood between her and Ross as she went into the locket room. Ross smirked at Yain. "Careful little pup. I'm sure you master has told you about demons." "It doesn't matter who or what you are, if you bring harm to Lady Oichi you will be dealing with me…" He says going to the boy's locker room. Ross chuckled and Paxton shook his head. "You speak to Damien on poking Rick and you are doing the same to Yain…" Ross laughs. "I can't help sometimes. Must be the demon in me." He says laughing at his own joke and going back to his seat. Paxton rolled his eyes. 'So troublesome…'

Oichi and Yain had quickly changed into their gym clothes. Oichi was wearing a black and white crop top and black yoga pants and shoes. Yain was wearing an all-black fitted fitness shirt and pants. Some of the students gasps at Oichi's tattoo as she put her hair into a bun. Some of the girls were eyeing Yain up and down as his outfit showed off his muscles. As they walked to the benches on girl stood up in front of Oichi. "Hey is that real?" She reached out to touch but was stopped by Yain. "Yes, it is very real. Please do not touch it." The girl blushed and simply nodded. Sakamoto walked over to them. "Oichi?" Oichi smiles. "Hi Sakamoto. Sorry for leaving Lunch like that. Had to go to the nurse." Sakamoto frowned. "I figured…" He looked her up and down. "I knew it. You look super cute in that." Oichi blushed and rubbed her cheek. "Cute? No…Not me…" Yain shook his head. "We will never get anywhere when you keep overloading her brain with compliments like that. Sakamoto chuckled. "You think so? She the cutest when she's super flustered." Oichi felt her face get hotter and she turned from him. She didn't even realize a few jealous eyes looking at her until she felt an arm wrapped around her. "I agree!" Ross says smiling. "She really is worth a hunk like me dating." He says loudly making the girls frown at Oichi. Yain growled. "Don't make her a target." Ross chuckled. "I can't help but to fed off of the hate guard pup." Sakamoto rolled his eyes. "Any girl would become a target if they were in the same spot." He grabbed Oichi's hand. "Come sit over here with us and AWAY from Ross. Don't need him sending you back to the nurses." Ross chuckles as Sakamoto pulled Oichi away to Jess and the others.

Jess smiled at Oichi "how you feeling?"

"Tired…" Oichi says sitting down and sighing. Rick still had his arm over Jess was glaring at Damien who was smirking at him, Damien then froze for a moment as a demonic aura appeared in the room. A woman wearing a gym shorts and black tank top, black athletic shoes and whistle around her neck with a clip board, she whistled her whistle making everyone look at her. She smiled "Hello everyone I'm Heliosa, I'm Damien's mother" she giggled. Some students were whispering about it. Damien sighs mentally but smiled "yup my mother" Jess chuckled "She is really beautiful"

Heliosa chuckled "alright, so then we aren't going to do anything major today, so then let's do some stretch's and get ready for a 2 lap run!" she whistled.

Oichi, Yain, Sakamoto, and Lucien were in a small group together as everyone started to stretch. Oichi hums out. Yain was stretching his legs. "What is wrong?" "Why do we need to stretch before a hunt?" She asked. Sakamoto and Lucien looked at her in confusion until they looked at Yain. "Not a hunt Lady Oichi two laps. So just lightly jog as for stretching it will help you, so you don't strain your muscles." Oichi hums out again. "I see…" "Oichi we jogged in class before remember? When we were younger?" Sakamoto says. Oichi frowned. "Um…I can't really remember much from when I was little…I'm sorry…" She says sadly. Sakamoto frowns and rubs her head. "It's okay. I'm sorry for bring that up." Oichi blushed. His hand was warm. Lucien chuckled. "You guys should just be a couple already. It's going to get annoying if you two play cat and mouse." Sakamoto nudges Lucien in his side. "I told you that I'm not pushing Oichi into anything she doesn't want so tone it down, will you?" Lucien sighs. "If you say so cuz…"

After everyone has finished stretching, Heliosa had the student's line up "Alright, no powers" some demons groaned "Really?!" "We have to run like humans?!" Rick and Chida shook their heads "I guess we have to run normally" Jess chuckled and got ready. Heliosa blew her whistle and the students took off. Jess ran alongside Rick and Chida, matching their normal speed. Rick grinned "running normally is awesome!" Jess giggled.

Oichi was running beside Yain who sighs. "What a pain…" Oichi smiles. "True but this is kinda relaxing don't you think?" Yain shakes his head. "If you say so my lady." Sakamoto was running behind Oichi simply because Ross was behind him. "You really are trying to keep me away from dark princess, aren't you?" Ross says pouting. Sakamoto sighs. "Of course, you do realize how tired she don't you. One more full touch from you or Paxton can make her pass out for days. I don't mind that you marked her or that your taking the darkness away but learn some self-control for her sake." Ross sighs. "Fine, fine. I'll be a good demon and feed from her once a week. Sounds good?" "Once a month…" Yain says hearing them. "What!? No way! Do you both understand how painful that would be for me!?" "Deal with it…" Both Yain and Sakamoto says together.

After the lap runs, some students were on their knee's panting "no far…! We should be able to use our powers" a demon whined. Jess shook her head "Oh stop complaining, you're a demon for goodness sake, grow up" the demon stood up and growled at her "What did you say witch?!" Rick hissed "Watch your tone demon!" Damen stepped over and smacked the back of the demon's head "knock it off!" Ross chuckled. "It's sad when you guys can't run at a human speed. I swear bottom feeders are so useless"

Heliosa clapped her hands making students look at her "alright, so then. We have the rest of the hour free on whatever you wanna do but before that" she held up a piece of paper "this paper is for measurements on school's swimsuit uniforms, yes you have to wear school ones" most girls gasped "What?! Why?!" Heliosa sighs "Because most of you girls will wear something naughty"

Lucien nudges Oichi. "So is this were you tell us your measurements?" He says chuckling. Sakamoto pushed him away. "Don't get yourself killed." Lucien shrugs. "You should be curious yourself." "Swimsuits…like the kind we saw at the mall?" Sakamoto nodded. "Something like that but it will be school issue." Oichi tilted her head to the side. "So…you guys don't swim naked?" Sakamoto and Lucien eyes widen at her comment. "Naked? No! Do you?" Lucien asked. Oichi nods. "Yeah. Clothes are uncomfortable to me. Makes me feel confined." Ross, listening closely to the conversation, slipped over to them with a smirk. "Do mind giving up a…demonstration of this so called…nakedness of yours." Oichi frowned. "You've never been naked before?" Ross placed a hand on his chest pretending to be shock. "Of course not! Why don't you show me how it's done?" Before Oichi could respond, Sakamoto grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Ross. "Please do not fall for such an obvious lie Oichi. Everyone has been naked before but here at school you have to wear clothes and swimsuits even if you don't want to okay?" Oichi nodded. "Sorry…I can't believe how gullible I am…I must look really stupid…" She says tearing up. Sakamoto pats her head. "It can't be helped. You did say you were cut off from all society, right?" Oichi nodded. "Then we can't really hold it against you when you have to relearn everything all over again. It's not your fault and don't worry. You have me and the others to help you not fall for tricky people like Ross over there." He kisses her hand. Oichi smiled as a warm feeling washed over her.

Jess sighs "Really Now" Rick and Chida shook their heads. Heliosa handed the paper's out "alright have them filled out and bring them back at home and Ross show some respect to woman" "Now then go on do whatever!" she says walking away.

A few students brought out some activities from the storage. Lucien grabbed a basketball and bounced it. "Hey Yain, Sakamoto, wanna play a game of B-ball?" Yain crossed his arms. "I refuse." Oichi smiles. "Go ahead Yain, It will be fun." Yain sighs. "I'd rather not." "Agree…" Sakamoto says. Lucien shook his head. "Has Oichi seen basketball before?" Oichi nods. "I saw it on TV one time! They shot it into that thing." She points to the hoop. "Then people cheered like this!" She put her hands up and waved them very fast. Lucien laughed. "That's adorable. So Yain, show your princess how it done up front and close. It's bound to make Oichi cheer for one of you guys." Sakamoto and Yain thought for a second as Lucien tossed the ball to Yain. "I guess one round wouldn't hurt…" Sakamoto says pulling his hair into a low ponytail. Oichi smiles in excitement. "Yain your gonna play too right?" Yain rubs his head. "If you want me to My lady." Oichi nods. "Please!?" Yain sighs. "Very well." Oichi giggles as Sakamoto and Yain went to the court. Ross and a few other guy students joined in the game as well.

Up on the roof, a demon name Cien, was laying down looking up at the sky. He was skipping Gym "this is boring… why did mom send me to this school? I'm 400 years old…." Suddenly feeling a very dark aura, Cien stood up fast to see woman wearing Red Steel floral plaited Boned Overbust Corset with zipper in front. Black Damask skinny jeans, gothic black heeled ankle boots and over her corset she was wearing a Black Delphia Coat, it was open and the hood over her head and covering her eyes. The dark aura was pouring out of her like it was endless. He gulped "W-Who are you?!" his eyes glowed a purple red. She smirked and was in front of him is a blink of an eye holding his chin, this made him gasp "I need you demon"  
Cien was confused "What are you…?" she chuckled darkly "Cien, son of Ashtoreth. One of the high generals of Lucifer, I will let you eat much has my dark aura if you be my spy"  
"You're spy…?" Cien asked, she chuckled "Yes, I need to you watch a witch for me, Jessica Mikcloud" Cien frowned "spy on A Mikcloud? You crazy? The demon realm have a truce with the Mikcloud family…"

The woman leaned down connecting her lips to Cien's making his eyes widen has he can taste the dark aura first hand, he moaned from this. The woman pulling back licking her lips, smirking "Mhmm did you enjoy the taste?" Cien was panting, he wanted more "I want more…" the woman chuckled "Then spy for me and you will have more my handsome demon" Cien couldn't help it but give in "alright I will, can you tell me your name?" the woman smiled darkly "My name is, Darcaniea the dark witch"

Gym came to an end and Oichi was waiting for Yain. The next class they had was cooking and then art and then she got to try out this fashion class. Watching Yain and the other guys place basketball was exciting but she ended up cheering for Ross on accident when he dribbled the ball through everyone legs and crossed up Sakamoto and dunked it in. 'I hope he isn't mad at me for cheering Ross on…' The boys locker door open and Ross walked out smirking. He walked to Oichi. "Hey there my dark princess." Oichi blushed. "C-Can you not call me that…" Ross chuckled. "No way. I like the name." He wrapped a arm around her and kissed her forehead. Oichi closed her eyes as she started to feel tired. She heard Ross moans out a bit and then place his head on hers. "For a wolf you have such dark aura. Are you really a wolf? You don't even have a scent on you." He sniffed her. "You smell like honey. Anyone who didn't have a strong scene of smell would mistake you as a human." Oichi opened her eyes and felt dizzy. She then felt Ross hold her chin up. She looked deep into his yellow eyes. "What are you?" He asked. Suddenly, Ross was pulled away from her. Another arm wrapped around Oichi. "Seriously Ross? We just talked about this!" Oichi looked up to see Sakamoto. "Only once a month! You took enough already!" Ross licked his lips. "I haven't had my fill yet." "You can feed off her without touching her." "I like touching her. She's actually pretty soft for a werewolf you know. Like a soft marshmallow or a feather pillow." Sakamoto rolled his eyes.

Yain walked out and sighed at the scene. "Lady Oichi do you want to go to the nurse?" Oichi shook her head. "I'm okay. Cooking class is next, and I don't wanna miss it! Then Art! That's the class me and Florina are taking together heehee." Yain sighs. "Fine. Then we should get going." Oichi nodded as she slips from Sakamoto's grip and followed after Yain. Sakamoto glanced back at Ross and shakes his head. "Thank about it for second. If you keep feeding on Oichi she will pass out for a few days and if she is passed out, then you can't feed on her for a while. Do you want that?" Ross rubs his head. "Good point…I'll back down for now…" Sakamoto nodded. "That's all I ask."

Jess walking out "Oichi! You ready for Cooking class!" Sarah and Cissy came out behind her, Sarah sighed "I have computer class…" Cissy chuckled "I have journalism"

Oichi smiles. "I guess I am ready." Rick and Chida came walking out "Jess you ready?" Rick asked, Jess nodded hooking her arm with Oichi "yeah! Let's go!" Chida chuckled at Rick's jealous look but smiled "alright let's go to cooking class!" Ross watched them leave and sighs. Paxton comes out. "What's wrong." "I'm sad." Ross says shrugging. Paxton raised his eyebrow. "Don't play coy with me." Ross chuckled. "That girl. Oichi. She's like a small puppy." Paxton frowned. "What are you going on about. If you think you can kidnap her like the last girl then I'm afraid this one will be much harder." Ross frowned. "First of all that chick sold her soul to my father. It's not my fault she couldn't keep up with the bargain. Second, I wouldn't dare try to kidnap my dark princess. I just need to find a way to stay close to her." Paxton rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest please. Your going to suck her dry." Ross chuckles. "It's not that. That dark aura…it isn't normal. You should know. It nearly brought your true form out and we can't have that." Paxton frowned. "The witch Valeriea back then she was known for her black magic but I didn't really believe that her hatred for humans would go this far…Aunt Uriel has been reading her book again…who knows what she is seeing." Ross crossed his arms. "That witch…I told father there was a reason her soul wasn't in hell nor up there but of course he never listens to me." "So what are you going to do?" Ross sighs. "Is it weird for a demon to watch over a pure soul?" Paxton chuckles and heads to the door of the gym. "I would say that you spent to much time on this land. You might need to go back home for a while." Ross frowned and grabbed his bag and followed after him. "Well she's a pure soul. What if I just wanted it for myself?" Paxton laughed a bit harder then he wanted. "That can be your cover story. Don't worry I'll back you up if you led with that." Ross sighs out. "Your no damn help at all!" He says pushing him playfully.

Suddenly someone rushed into Ross's chest making him and Paxton blink, it was Marylin. She was sniffing and shaking slightly. Damien frowned "Mara, you alright?" Paxton and Ross looked at her more and sees a red mark on her cheek. Her cheek was burned from an angelic light then hearing someone run around the corner to see Lyle. Lyle's eyes widen and glared "Get away from her!" he shouted. Marylin's eyes widen and went behind Paxton and Ross, hiding. Damien bit his lip "Not very angel of you, hitting your own cousin"

"You really think I will after I seen such a disgusting act from an angel? You truly are trying to dig yourself in a deep grave." Ross says as a hint of anger flashed in his eyes. Paxton frowned. "You really should be ashamed of yourself…"

A throat cleared and they looked to see the principal, she tapped her foot in anger "Lyle, you in my office right know" Lyle frowned "Why?" Her eye's glowed blue "do I have to bother your father's class?" Lyle shook "N-no… ma'am" "Good now go to my office know" Lyle nodded and walked away, Mrs. Moon smiled at Ross and Paxton "Take her to the nurse" she turned and grabbed Lyle's arm and dragged him to her office.

Marylin sniffed "I don't know why he even hit me… I just mentioned mother wanted me to stop over your place cousin to give you some cookies she made…. Then he hit me and told me I was forbidden…. Why does he keep doing this to me…?" "Because he is a idiot and love listening to your uptight angel leader up there." Ross pushed her in front of him slightly. "To the nurses. Let's go." They started to walk. "Michael has fed that boy with so much crap he thinks he can do whatever he wants. You would never know that he was the son of Gabriel." Ross says. Paxton smiles at Marylin. "You shouldn't be afraid of him though. Trust me once you stand up for yourself, I doubt he will ever think about laying a hand on you. Getting told you are forbidden to do something from him is stupid. My father did that to me. He told me I was forbidden to show my face to the others because I was a half breed but thanks to Ross, he sees me in a different light." Ross shrugs. "You angels are so damn difficult and uptight. I'm glad to be who I am and glad I'm nothing like Lyle but Paxton is right. Don't let that guy bully you around like that." He pats her head. "You're a strong and beautiful chick. Grow a spine and stand up for him and if you can't well that's what you got outsider scum like us for." Paxton from. "Scum…really?" Ross chuckles.

Reaching the nurses office, Aurora was treating a boy with a bloody nose "Alright pinch your nose and tilt it back" the boy nodded and did what she said, Aurora turned and blinked at Ross, Paxton and Marylin "is someone tired or hurt?"

Marylin nodded "I got burned…" Aurora looked at her face and frowned "an angelic burn…." She turns and walks over to the cabinet opening it she took out a potion bottle "Here put this magical gel that will help with angelic burns" Mara smiled "Thank you Princess Aurora" Aurora giggled "Please no princess it's Nurse Aurora!"

"Well looks like you are going to be fine. Now if you excuse me I'm off to change classes." Ross says. Marylin looked at him with a confused look. Paxton sighs. "He is stalking a pure soul." "I'm NOT stalking her. Feeding off of her and stalking her are two different things!" Ross says as he left. Paxton shrugs. "I swear demons are so freaking troublesome...just freaking admit he is fascinated with her." He quickly headed out after Ross.

Jess and Oichi walked in the room, A modern technology classroom with bold green accent walls, long lasting, high quality surfaces that maximize the room layout and cooking space. "Wow!" Jess giggled. "It looks nice." Oichi says.

"Welcome! Come on in! please take a seat at the main center table" handsome young man with curly, medium-length brown hair with an ahoge, he had cyan blue eyes that slightly shine. Oichi and Jess right away could sense it, he was a werewolf.

Rick and Chida stepped in "wow cool cooking room" Chida said, Rick nodded. Jess and Oichi stepped over to the center station and sat down near the left edge. Rick end up sitting next to Jess on the left edge. Yain sat next to Oichi who looked around. "Sakamoto didn't come with you?" Yain shook his head. "Lucien said he was called to the office about his sister, I think. Not sure if he even shares this class with us." Oichi hums out. "I see…oh well. Having him in the other classes were really fun." "I suppose but let's focus on this class for now." Oichi nods.

River walked in and right to the center table, she sat down and looked at her phone. She smiled then put it away, Jess felt her phone vibrate and took it out looking it she narrowed at it 'you have to go straight home after school, your uncle orders it' Jess sighs and put her phone away.

The teacher smiled and wrote his name 'Mr. Evans' "Alright, can anyone tell me" he didn't get to finish when the door opened, everyone looked to see Ross walk in. Jess sighs 'you gotta be kidding me…' Evans blinked at him "Uhm Mr. Morningstar, you're in my last class why are you here?"

Ross held up a late pass and his schedule. "There were a few mistakes on my schedule, so I had to go get it fix." He walked up and sat at the center table. "I'll be taking your class in this period now." He says smiling. Yain frowns Ross walked over and sat beside him. "You really are a stubborn demon…" Ross chuckled. "I can't help myself sometimes. Don't worry I won't drain her dry. I'll take little by little so that she can function throughout the day." Yain sighs. Oichi rubs her chest. She did feel a little lighter when Ross was near her. "As long as it's a little that's okay right?" She asks Yain. Yain hangs his head. "If that is what you want…" Oichi smiles and looks at Ross. "Thank you." Ross chuckles at her.

Mr. Evan's sighed "Very well anyways, can anyone tell me kitchen rules you have to follow in the kitchen?" Jess raised her hand right away. Mr. Evan's smiled "Before you begin roll up long sleeves, tie back long hair and remove loose clothing that might get in the way or catch on something" Mr. Evan's smiled "very good answer" he wrote on the board "Ms. Yamamoto, can you give me a rule of the kitchen?" Oichi shook her head. "I can't. I didn't know there where rules to be in a kitchen." She says confusingly. Mr. Evan's blinked but River had raised her hand "Oh yes Ms. Dovahkiin" River smiled "Wash your hands and dry them well. Wet hands can be slippery." Mr. Evan's nodded and wrote it down "Mr. Meyer's" Rick and Chida smirked "Which one of us?" they said at the same time, some students chuckled at them. Jess smiled shaking her head, Mr. Evan's sighed "both of you can tell me one" Rick and Chida chuckled "Keep cabinet doors and drawers closed so you won't bump into them" Rick said, "Always use oven mitts to handle food on the stove, in the oven or microwave and under the broiler." Chida said. Mr. Evan nodded "Yes very good answer's" he wrote them down "Mr. Morningstar, you can give me a rule?" "Pass…" Ross says waving his hand.

Mr. Evan's sighed "you get a 0 then" he said, he then decided to write down them down instead of asking. 

1\. Before you begin roll up long sleeves, tie back long hair and remove loose clothing that might get in the way or catch on something.

2\. Wash your hands and dry them well. Wet hands can be slippery.

3\. If you can't quite reach the countertop, use a sturdy stool or wooden step to help.

4\. Keep cabinet doors and drawers closed so you won't bump into them.

5\. Wipe up spills as soon as they happen. Wet spots can be slippery.

6\. Always use oven mitts to handle food on the stove, in the oven or microwave and under the broiler.

7\. When working with pots on the stove, be sure to hold the handle while stirring to prevent the pot from slipping off the burner.

8\. Always pick up knives by their handle and do not point them at anyone. Be sure to only use a knife when an adult is close by and with permission.

9\. Keep electrical cords away from the stove top, oven and sink.

10\. Before leaving the kitchen, check that the oven and burners are all turned off.

11\. If you burn yourself, tell an adult immediately.

12\. Don't put knives or other sharp objects in a sink full of water. Someone could reach in and get hurt.

13\. Never put water on a cooking fire - it could make the fire bigger. Call for an adult to help and use baking soda or flour to put the fire out.

14\. Don't put cooked food on an unwashed plate or cutting board that held raw food. Always use a clean plate.

15\. Never add water to a pan with hot oil in it. It could splatter and burn someone.

16\. Keep paper towels, dish towels and pot holders away from the stove top so they don't catch on fire.

"Alright, here are per-made binder's that have important papers. For the class" he passed the binder's out "Now" he kneeled down picking up a book "These will be you cooking class books" he started to hand them out. The title of the book was 'Whole Cooking & Nutrition Cookbook'

"We are gonna be learning about nutrition also, it's good to have good Nutrition cooking your food" he said to them.

Oichi frowned as she flipped through the book. "I don't even know what half this stuff is…" She says mumbling to herself. "Do not worry Lady Oichi. I will make sure to help you steer away from things you might can't eat." Yain whispers to her. Oichi nodded. "Thanks.

"Know then, I was given a list on couple of students that can't eat dairy foods" he said making a boy in the class room look down.  
(others) Jess frowned mentally 'that's right Oichi can't eat dairy products' Mr. Evan's smiles "Do not worry, I have many none dairy base recipes. Can anyone tell what the right meaning for non-dairy products for people that can't eat dairy?" Jess raised her hand "Lactose-free or Dairy Free, they are many products that are labeled it but it doesn't mean they are" Mr. Evan's smiled "Very good, in your binder's I have a list of products that are lactose free, turn to the page, page 5 in your binders" the student's turned to the page.  
"Milk is one of the dairy product Lactose people cannot have, that's why lactose free milk would be the best for someone who can't have dairy.

Soy Milk. Of all the non-dairy milks available, soy milk has the most protein and in that regard is comparable to cow's milk.

Almond Milk

Cashew Milk

Coconut Milk

Rice Milk

Oat Milk

Hemp Milk

Flax Milk" 

He knelled down and opened something, what sounded like a mini fridge. Taking something out, it was a tray with eat small glass cups that were filled with milk and are labeled with the name of the lactose free milk. Putting it on the counter for the students to see "These are the lactose free milk, I personally like Almond. It has a nice sweet taste to it. Mr. Gill has your parents gotten you any lactose milk?" the boy nodded "Yeah, mom always gets Soy and Almond. I like both to be honest, me and mom are both lactose intolerant"

'I like to avoid it all together…They all taste funny.' Oichi says to herself frowning. Yain points to Flax Milk. "This is one you haven't tried yet. It's cold pressed flax oil mixed with filtered water and unlike cow's milk it contains no cholesterol or lactose, making it healthier for your heart as well." He then points to Hemp Milk. "Nor this one either. You may like this one more because it can be sweetened or flavored." Ross leans on his elbow. "You sure sound smart over there." Yain narrows his eyes at him. "It's natural that I am smart about things that would affect her heath." Oichi pulls out a small notepad and starts writing something down.

"The reason why I'm doing this is because, there are werewolves in this class room, myself and Mr. Gill. Werewolves have a hard time eating dairy products and are consider lactose intolerant. Going to cooking school, I was able to find away by studying non-dairy products. None dairy foods are food for a werewolf's body has it has been proven, when it comes vampire's they can eat normal human foods also the same with demons, but I know most demon's like to eat their food rare like meat, mainly rare meat" Jess shiver's 'gross….' Rick chuckled "some vampire's also like to suck the blood from rare meat too" Mr. Evan's chuckled "true also" Ross shrugs. "Rare meat is the best to go. All that delicious juicy meat running down your throat to…" "Okay…Okay…" Yain says. "We get the picture…" Ross smirks. "Like you wolves don't do the same." "Some do some don't. I prefer actual cooked meat…" Yain says. "How boring." Ross says sighing.

Mr. Evan's cleared his throat "enough you two, know then Tomorrow we will begin on our first cooking trail. We will be making, turn to page 8" the student's turned to the page and Jess's eyes widen "No way! Japanese Mitarashi dango!" the students gasped in surprise. River grinned "Sweet a treat from homeland!" "Why is everyone surprised?" Oichi whispered to Yain. "It is a good dish to start on and I'm sure everyone is just excited to make it." Yain says. Oichi hums out and nods.

After cooking, Jess and Oichi walked in the hallway. Jess was giggling "I'm so excited for tomorrow cooking class!" Rick and Chida behind them chuckled "true, it does sound really good" Chida said. River appeared next to Jess making her jump slightly "River don't sneak up on me like that" River giggled "Sorry Jess" Oichi was confused on her "Wait how do you know her?" Jess smiled "Oh River is from the Dovahkiin family, a ninja clan from Japan that has been protecting the Mikcloud for generations" River smiled "It's nice to you meet Oichi" "Mmm…It's nice to meet you to." She says smiling.

The next class they were heading to was Art. They were walking through the all until Oichi noticed a similar scene that she was apart of earlier today. The girl she meant earlier, Florina, was sitting on the floor rubbing her head. It look like she had collided into some girls. Oichi frowned Those girls. One of them she recognized. She hung around Makoto. She had long purple hair and golden eyes. She was frowning down at Florina. "Watch were your going you idiot! I know you saw us walking here! I swear humans are so freaking unless…" Florina had her head down with tears on the corner of her eyes. Oichi frowned and quickly went over there to them. Jess gasped and followed Oichi, River and the boys were following also. "She is okay?" Jess asked.

"Florina are you okay?" Oichi asked reached her. Florina sniffed. "Oichi…I…I wasn't watching where I was going and…" "That's a bunch of bull! You saw us and you ran into us on purpose!" "I didn't! I swear I didn't see you!" Oichi frowned. "She didn't mean so can you please just back off?" The girl glared at Oichi. "What was that?" She then took a good look at Oichi and smirked. "Oh…you're the wolf pup that Makoto was messing with. Oh, so what? Now that she isn't here today you wanna act tough?" The girl behind her Lila, looked at Oichi. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she reached out to the girl. "Nyx…we should go now, or we will be late to class." She pulled Nyx back. "Sorry causing a scene." She smiles sweetly at Oichi. Oichi could easily tell the smile was fake but she smiled back. "It's no problem at all…" Lila and Nyx quickly took their leave.

Oichi sighs and helped Florina with her things. "I'm sorry for causing you issues again…" She says sadly. Oichi smiled. "You aren't causing me any issues. Those girls are just kinda bored and need something to do so they just go around and bully people for no reason." She helps Florina up. Jess and the others walked up. Jess smiled at Oichi. "Who is your friend?" Oichi back. "This is Florina! I met her this morning. She's taking art just like us." Florina smiles. "Hi! Please to meet you. In truth I ran into Oichi this morning so I'm kinda clumsy. I'll try not to get in your way so please let's just all be friends!" Jess chuckled. "She's so bubbly." Oichi nods. "Yeah. Oh by the way, where is Cia?" Florina rubs her head. "She has computer class." "Ah, okay. Well let's head off to the art class shall we?" Oichi says.

Jess smiled "Of course, lets head to class before the bell rings" Jess says, Rick and chida nodded "Yeah" they all a headed to the art class. Finding it, they walked in to the room. The room was very nice room. "you wanna sit in the middle, front or back?" Jess asked Oichi. "I don't have a preference really. So it doesn't matter to me." Florina chuckled at her until she saw Yain walk in the door with Ross following him. Her face turned slightly pink and accidently grabbed Oichi's arm and squeezed it a bit. Oichi looks at her and then looks at Yain. She hums out and then shakes her head. "I guess we can just sit in the middle." She finally says.

Jess smiled with a nod and went to the middle, Rick and Chida sat in front of her. River sat on her left as Oichi sat on her right with Ross next to Oichi. She sighs mentally and looked at Ross "Ross, try to behave yourself please because you making me very edgy" Rick and Chida's eyes widen and turned to look at them 'Wow jess edgy….? This is rare…' River chuckled "Ohhh an edgy Jess such a rare sight" "I get you are helping her but don't over do it alright? and don't make me repeat myself hehe okay?" Jess smiled at him, Rick's heart speed up I know that smile was slightly dark and he loved this side of her.

Ross shrugs and leans on Oichi's head draining her a bit even so. "If you end up repeating yourself then that's on you. I've been behaving myself all day thank you very much. So far as I see it as long as Oichi is okay and she isn't uncomfortable its not a big deal. Right my dark princess." Oichi chuckles nervously. "It's okay Jess. Really. Despite the getting tired part I'm just happy that my chest feels lighter now." She looks down sadly. "Ever since that day its like a huge weight that just sits there. Sometimes it's hard to breath and sometimes its hard to move like I want. Thanks to Ross I feel a bit better." Ross smirks. "Aw, my dark princess likes me." Jess sighs "alright" Rick can tell Jess didn't like the way he calling Oichi 'dark princess'.

Ross then frowns and sits up. "Ah dammit…" He says. They heard the door open and a beautiful woman walked in. She had long black hair and yellow eyes and a very curvy figure. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and skirt to match. A gray sleeveless vest over the shirt and blue high heels. She had a sweet smile on her face. She said nothing as she waited for everyone to come in and find a seat. The bell soon rings. The students stopped talking and waited for her to speak. "Hello everyone. My name is Julia Morningstar." A few eyes widen at this and it made her chuckled. "As you can tell I am Ross's mother." Ross sighs. Oichi looked Julia up and down. 'Whoa! She's so beautiful!' Julia looked at Oichi and smiled at her. Jess giggled mentally 'wow beautiful'

"You may call me Ms. Julia or Ms. Morningstar. Either one will work. Today I'd like to welcome you all to art class. Now we won't be doing much but we are going to go over the basics of what we will be doing in class today. Art is the expression or application of human creative skill and imagination, typically in a visual form such as painting or sculpture, producing works to be appreciated primarily for their beauty or emotional power. So can anyone name the different types of art forms we can use?"

Hands were raised. "Oh my so many" She picked up her name list. "Let's do it this way. Ms. Nakahara?" Florina smiled. "painting!" She says exciting. Julia chuckled. "So bubbly." "Next… Soterios." Yain sighs. He was sitting next to Florina. "Sculpturing." Julia nodded. "Very good." "Ms. Yamamoto? How about you?" "Um…can fashion designing be one?" Julia nodded. "Yes, it can. Designing came come in many forms, from graphic, fashion, interior, and can be functional to the industrial." Oichi smiles excitedly. This was the very first question she got right today." Ross chuckled at the look in her eye. "Mr. Morningstar. How about you?" Ross frowned and was about to say pass. "If you say Pass to me then I promise to embarrass you in front of your little friend." Julia says with a very dark smile. Ross sighs. "Fine…crafting…" He says says. "Good answer. How about you Ms. Mikcloud?" Jess smiled brightly "digital art, I do a lot of digital art. It's slightly difficult to get a hang of it"  
Julia nodded. "Yes but the outcome is very worth it. There are so many forms of arts that sometimes its hard to decided on where to even start. I look forward to see what you all can create in the future." She put her list down and walked around the room. "Now I know some of you are looking forward to having all that fun, but we do not only paint and draw and create in this class. We also must learn the history. We learn about the many great painters who paved a way for us today and for us in the future. She went back to her desk and held up a book. "This will be your art book for the year. It's called Visual Experience. This will be your guild line in this class. You can write in it and use it as one big study guide for future quiz's and finals." A student raises her hand. "We have test in this class to?" "Why of course. What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't try to push you all to do your best? I teach no slackers my dear. Don't worry though for a final all you will do is a short quiz and an art project, and I will judge them on everything we had went over." She took out a stack of books and placed them on the tables. Also, please bring these books every day. You can gain an extra credit bonus and you may need them if your young ones do bad on a test haha."

Students had gotten up to get their books, Jess got her's and sat back down. Flipping it open and was looking at it and smiled 'it's like a college course slightly, this sounds fun' River next to her smiled with her books "this sure sounds fun" Jess shook her head as Rick and Chida got back to there seats with their books. Rick pouting, she can tell Rick wanted to sit next to her. Oichi sitting back down with her Jess smiled at her "you doing anything after school Oichi?"

"I was told to come straight home. So nothing really I guess." "Oh, I see, you gonna sign up for the art club? I'm gonna go sign up for paranormal club and the gaming club" jess giggled softly. "Clubs…" "It's an association or organization dedicated to a particular interest or activity." Yain says walking by with his book. Ross frowned. "Jeez that guy keep popping up everywhere…but yeah. There are a lot of clubs you can sign up for. We have that weird fashion class next. They have a club that you can sigh up for." Oichi smiles. "Cool! So yeah…I guess the art club sound cool, but I really would like to see the fashion club to." She says excitedly.

After Art class Oichi and Jess went their separate ways. She had study hall and Oichi had fashion. Oichi, Ross, and Yain walked down the hall looking for the room. She sighed mentally. She missed Sakamoto for some reason. He wasn't in her last three classes and she hasn't seen him all day. She rubbed her chest and blushed slightly. She had this small desire to want to see him but she didn't understand why. Ross notice his and chuckles. "You miss Saki I see." Oichi stopped. "Huh?" "The heart doesn't lie Oichi. I think anyone with a brain could see that you two should already be a couple. He's been flirting with you all day and you blush like a red rose." Oichi rubbed her fingers together. "O-Okay…so maybe I do like him a little but…how would I tell him without…" She put her hands on her cheeks as her face started to get redder and redder. Ross chuckled. "Without your brain shutting down. Hmm…give him a nickname." Oichi frowned. "Sakamoto doesn't like nicknames tho…" Ross smirked. "Well we are just going to have to find one that he just loves to be called by you and I have plenty."

Jess and Rick had stepped into the library, t was freshly remolded during the summer. The library's transformation into this 21st century learning environment required the removal of two walls which opened up the space and provided clean sight lines throughout the room. A new ceiling was installed with updated lighting as well as a separate area, adjacent to the library, created as a STEM. New furnishings, including a variety of soft seating and table options, wall-mounted glass markerboards, and Demco Steel Shelving with Demco's TotaLibra end panels and canopy tops. The end result is a gorgeous new space for learning, offering students a brighter, more welcoming place to come study and hang out with friends after school or even during study hall.

Jess and Rick finding a spot where the blue chair seats were, they sat down very close each other. Their seat was pushed together has Jess snuggled into Rick's side. Rick smiled and held her hand "Finally a class we can cuddle in" Jess giggled with a blush. Chida sitting near then with a book in his hand "yes we all know you two wanna skip and do a little four play" Jess's eyes widen, her face got redder "Chida!" she snapped softly. Rick grinned "Oh you know we do" Jess groaned and got up "I'm getting a book to read" she walked off. Rick frowned then glared "Ass, you made her get up" Chida chuckled "We both did brother" Rick pouted then see's a demon not far from them watching Jess with ever movement she made. He frowned "Who is that demon?" Rick asked his brother with a whisper. Chida looked and raised an eyebrow "Cien, son of the demon general Ashtaroth" Rick frowned more "Why is the son of a high-class demon general watching my woman"

"Maybe he finds her very good looking" they heard Damien said, they both turned to see River and Damien behind them. Rick sighed "I still don't like it… even if it's a demon" Damien pouted "I'm half, I look at Jess like that all the time" Rick growled "That's why I hate it! She is mine got it?!" he almost screamed. River shook her head "this a library boys, inside voice" she said walking away to find Jess.

Oichi and the others were standing in class looking for a seat. The fashion room had white walls and gray title floors. It had high tables and stools, fashion forms, sewing machines, cutting surfaces, and a projector at the front of the class. There were also many mannequins leaning up against the walls. Oichi smiled as they took a seat in the middle. A few more students filled in making Ross chuckle. "Looks like this is going to be a class I can finally take a nap in." There weren't many in class which Oichi didn't mind. So long as she can finally learn all she could about fashion. Soon the door opened a young woman walked in. She had black hair and peachy skin. She smiled looking around the class. "My, I really didn't expect anyone to come. I'm surprised I got so many. My name is Seiko Yu. I don't really care what you call me so long as you put a Ms. In front of it. So how many have an idea of what fashion is?"

Oichi raised her hand smiling. "Yes?" "It's a popular trend, especially in styles of clothing, footwear, lifestyle, accessories, makeup, hairstyle and body! It can become the prevailing style in behavior or manifest the newest creation of designers, technologists, engineers, and design managers!" Oichi says happily. Seiko giggled. "You are quite excited aren't you." Oichi blushed. "O-Oh well…one day I'd like to make my clothes and designs, open a shop and become a great fashion designer…" Seiko smiles. "Those are some big dreams you have and as your teacher I would like to help you achieve them. I may not look like it but I do create clothes myself. So why don't I show you the basics of creating something." Oichi nodded. "Yes! Please do!"

Back in the library, Jess was still looking through the books for something to read and check out. River was already back to her seat reading. Rick was leaning against his brothers shoulder passed out. Chida smirked "he must have been tired" Damien next to him chuckled softly "I didn't know vampire's could get so exhausted" Chida smirked "we do"

Jess far away from them was looking through the horror section, she stopped when she noticed the 'Disney Twisted collection By Liz Braswell, Her eyes widen then smiled reached for 'Once Upon a Dream Series 2' she frowned and couldn't reach it. Sighing 'I guess I have to use my telekinesis…' she about to use it when an arm reached up taking the book she was gonna take. She blinked and looked to see a demon next to her. He smiled at her "Here" he handed her the book. She blushed "Oh thank you…." he chuckled "the name is Cien and it's a please to help a Mikcloud witch" he turned and walked away" blinking more 'Cien, son of the demon general Ashtaroth… how weird of him to help me….'

In the fashion class room, most of the students in there were using the class as a nap class like Ross. Yain was working on homework. Oichi on the other hand was with Seiko making something. "You are very talent at this." Oichi smiled. "You think so! Heehee." Seiko pats her head. "Yes. You can make as much as you want hun. I brought my own supplies, so you are free to use them all if you want." Oichi nods. "Thanks so much! I really want to make something for a really good friend of mine." She then blushed. "And someone else…" Seiko smiles. "A boy you like huh. What does he like?" Oichi rubs his head. "Um…I'm not really sure I mean…" Oichi looked down. Seiko gets up. "It's okay dear. I think I can figure something out for you. Now about your friend. What does she like?" "Mmm…she likes a lot of this…OH! Yain!" Yain looks up. "What type of outfit was Jess's in Gym? The red and black color?" "Harley Quinn my lady." Oichi smiles. "Yes! She likes Harley Quinn." Seiko nodded. "I have those colors as well. Before class is over, I'm sure you will create two beautiful creations. I'm sure your friends will love them so put all your heart into in."

45 minutes later, the last bell of the day rang. Jess, Rick and Chida walked up to the 3rd floor where all the club rooms were. She saw Oichi head down where the art club room was, she smiled but she headed for the gaming room. Finding it, CR-5 Gaming Club. 'no dought CR means Club room' opening the door, her eyes widen has all the gaming items in the room. Pool tables, card game tables down to the back has she can see gaming pc's. she can see a very large round table with dice and paper's on it 'is that a RPG table… oh my god I'm in heaven….'

Rick chuckled "your gaming room is better" Jess sighed but nodded, indeed her gaming room at home would put this room to shame. She saw someone walk from the corner to her, it was a very handsome boy. "welcome to my club, I'm Bill I'm a senior" Jess smiled and held up her club paper "I have filled out to join" Bill smiled taking it "The first girl to join the club, the boys are gonna be surprised" Rick pouted "has long as they don't touch her" Jess elbowed him "Stop it!" he hissed.

Billy chuckled "I'm gay so you have nothing to worry about" Jess giggled "I knew you were, just the way you walked" Billy grinned "Really know, I expect nothing from a witch to know her surroundings and even for a vampire" he looked at Rick" Rick almost growled "Well then, welcome to the Gaming club! To prove you know gaming, I challenge you Jessica Lightning Mikcloud to a round of street fighter!" he points to the arcade machine. Jess gasped with widen eyes "IS that the new Street fighter arcade gaming machine! I only have seen it at the mall! I heard there almost 1,000!" Billy grinned "so do you expect my challenge?" Jess grinned back handing Rick her back who blinked at her. Jess cracked her fingers "Challenge accepted, be ready to lose"

Oichi was walking checking the rooms, she frowned has she couldn't find the art club.

Oichi sighs. She was really hoping to see Sakamoto or Jess so that she could give them their gift. She was only looking for the art club so that she could sigh up and then head back to the fashion room where the club would take place. She looked down at what she made for Sakamoto and blushed. He heart started to beat faster than usual. She even decided on a new nickname to call him. She took deep breaths trying to calm her heart down. Looking she see girls by a door that was closed, they were giggling "He's so hot! Hey move it I wanna peek!" Oichi raised her eyebrow and stepped over to see on the door 'CR 10 Art club room'

"Excuse me…this is the art room right…" "Oichi?" She turns to see Florina walking toward her with Cia." "Oh hey. Are you two joining the art class?" Florina nodded. Cia crossed her arms. "I'm only joining in case someone messes with Flo. Thanks for helping her today." Oichi smiles. "Of course, I see you both as my friend. So is the art class?" Oichi nodded. "I suppose so but as you can see…" She pointed to the girls in front of the door blocking the way. Cia frowned. She walked up to the girls. "Get the hell out the way!" She yelled. The girls jumped at her loud voice and quickly moved. Cia huffed out. "So damned annoying." She walked up and opened the door. Oichi and Florina peaked in to see a young man sitting at a canvas panting. He looked deep in thought. "Is this who they were gushing at?" Cia says raising her eyebrow. Florina nudged her. "Don't be rude." They walked in. "Excuse me. Not meaning to disturb you but is this were we can sigh up for the art club?"

Walking in more their eyes widen to see a very handsome man with black hair, he turned his head to them and they can see the red slit eyes but what made their eyes widen was he was shirtless with big black wings showing from his back. He nodded "Yes, I'm Kaci Meyer's, I'm the president of the art club Did you sign the forms for the club?" "Brother, your wings are out again" they heard another boys voice, turning they see another very handsome man with light blue hair, like it was dyed that color. His slit gray white eyes where very alluring. Kaci sighs "Not my fault.. it happens when I'm in deep thought… they have a mind of their own" he said has his wings disappeared. The boy smiled at the girls "Hello, I'm Dustin Meyer's Kaci's younger brother! I'm the vice president. Did you fill out any forms? Kaci put a shirt back on… and your shoes and socks…" Kaci blinked "Oh my bad…" he reached down and started to put his shirt back on.

They each held up a form. "Done…not sure about the chicks hanging around in the hall though." Cia says. Oichi nodded along with her. Florina smiled to. "Yes, we all have our forms." Dustin smiled "Wonderful! Kaci take the paper, I need to tell some little leaches to leave" he walked to the door, Cia and Florina can tell by the way he walks. Kaci taking the papers 'thanks and sorry for walking when I had no shirt on… and my wings out…"  
Dustin open the door, making the girls gasp and back up from the door. Dustin smiles "This is the 4th time I told you girls to beat it, if your not joining then leave" he chuckled "just for your info me and brother don't swing for girls" this made the girl's eyes widen and their mouths gaped open. Dustin blinked "Oh my.. making such un attractive looks on your faces.. no wonder why no boys would wanna date you!" he chuckled at them closing the door at their faces. Kaci chuckled softly "that was mean"

Florina looked at the gifts in Oichi's hand. "Who are the gifts for?" Oichi blushed and hid them a bit. "Jess and…Sakamoto…" Florina smiles "Sakamoto? Your boyfriend?" Oichi's face got hotter. "N-No he's not. I just thought it would be nice to make him something since he had to put up with my air headiness all day…that's all." Cia chuckled. "Sure, sure. So now what? I only join this club to keep those girls off her back. What do you people do in here?" Florina frowned. "I told you already, let your imagination fly! Pick up a paint brush and paint what your feeling on a canvas! I'm sure you take your anger out on that." Cia sighs. "If the paint brush can fight me back then yeah…" Oichi chuckled. "I only came to drop off my form. I'm going back to the fashion club." "Fashion club?" Cia asked. "Yeah, it's super small though. Not many people but enough sighed up to keep the club going so I'm going to make use of it while I have the chance." Florina smiled. "Ohh! Can you make stuff animals? It doesn't have to be big but kinda like a key chain!?" Oichi rubbed her head. "I don't know…I can try." Florina giggled. "I'd loved to have on handmade by you! It would be awesome!" Cia pats her head. "You're getting overexcited again calm down and go paint or something." Florina had sparkles in her eyes. "Yeah! I'll draw a bunny!" She says smiling. Oichi chuckles. "So bubbly."

Billy's eyes were widen looking at the screen 'K.O' after 4 rounds, he had lost every round. "No way…" Jess giggled "Looks like I'm the winner!" Rick chuckled "Nice try man, I'm the only one who can match up with her when it comes to gaming" Billy closes his eyes and sighs slightly but he smiled "You are prefect for our club we might win the arcade gaming tournament this year with you on our team!" Jess blinked "Wait you go to tournaments?" she was surprised at this. Billy nodded "yes!" Jess smiled "awesome then I'm happy to help you win!" Billy smiled brightly and hugged her "You are gonna be the new hidden weapon for our team!" jess gasped at him hugging her, Rick growled "Hey!" Billy let her go "Sorry about that" Jess chuckled "It's alright, Rick lets head to the art club" Rick nodded has Jess took her bag and walked to the door. Rick glared at Billy but followed Jess.

The girls were at the tables drawing, Kaci was back at his painting deep in thought with shirt off. Dustin not far from the girls was at the clay turning table making a something as Oichi can see a vase like shape. A sudden pop made the girls jump in their seats to see Kaci's wings were back again. Dustin chuckled "the reason why he has his shirt off is because his wings have the mind of their own and will sometimes pop out unaccepted, he might ruin his shirt if they do, he's already ruin 5 shirts today" he chuckled.

"Right…I can understand that at most…" Oichi mumbled. "Well thank you for letting me join your club. I have to go back and meet Ms. Seiko." Florina's head popped up. She had paint on her face. "Wait! Oichi come look at my picture!" Oichi walked over to her to see a beautiful painting of a bunny. "I had already did the outlining of it so the rest was easy!" Florina says. "Whoa Flo. Your really good at painting. I can only sketch and do some light drawing here and there. You should give me some lessons." Florina giggled. "Anytime!" "If you see Jess come around here tell her that I already sighed up and that I went back to the fashion club." "You want me to hold your gift for her?" Oichi shook her head. "No, I'll give it to her when I see her." "Mk…have fun and don't forget to make my bunny!" "Alright. See you later." Dustin smiled "see you all tomorrow! Bye!"

Oichi left the club room and walked back to the fashion room where Yain was waiting for her. She had actually convinced him to let her walk to the room with him tagging along. When she got back to the room Ross was up and looking at some fabric and Yain was still doing homework. Seiko was at her desk waiting for Oichi to get back. "There you are! I thought you already forgot about us!" Oichi smiled. "It took a while for me to find the club room, but it looks pretty good. I can expand my drawings and stuff in that club." Seiko smiled. "Well the fashion club doesn't have a president yet, so I just over see it right now. While the spot is still open you are welcome to have it if you want." Oichi's eyes widen. "N-No I couldn't. I barely know enough myself." Seiko chuckled. "I know, that's why I'm going to personally teach you but, no rush anyways come here." Oichi followed her over to one of the mannequins. "For today's task I want you to draw out an outfit for this woman figure. It doesn't have to be detailed picture just yet but draw it to your best of your abilities. Then we will go over it and create it together bit by bit." Oichi smiled and nodded as she grabbed her sketch book. She sat at the desk and started to sketch out her outfit.

Jess opened the art room and walked in. She see's Kaci with no shirt and his black wings out. She giggled and skipped to Kaci has he was too deep in thought to know she was there. She reached out and pet his wings making him break his thought and turned to see Jess petting his wings, his face turned red "J-Jess!: Jess smiled "Hello Kaci, what you working?" Kaci flushed deeper "uhm nothing really…" Jess looked at his painting and gasped it was just amazing "Wow! Kaci is really!" Rick walked over "Kaci you wings are out" Kaci nodded "I know…. And I don't care cousin" Rick sighed. Jess smiled 'I love your wings, so beautiful to be honest" Rick gasped "What?! Kaci eyes widen "My wings… are beautiful….?" Jess nodded "Yeah" then she turned to Dustin who stopped his work walking over wiping his hands "you gonna joint he art club?" Jess nodded handed him her form, Rick handed Dustin his also "You just missed Oichi" Dustin said, Jess frowned "Really…? Damn it.." the boys chuckled at her

In the fashion room, Oichi was nearly done with her sketch before Lucien had walked in and told her that Sakamoto was at the office. He was on his way to the fashion room, but he coaxed her into meeting him half way. So now, Oichi was walking in the hall with his gift in her hands. She was flushing as headed to the office.

Sakamoto was walking down the hallway to find the fashion room. He had to deal with his sister's mess in the office. He missed two classes because of her. He sighed as he walked. Suddenly someone walked out in front of him making him groan. "Lila…I don't have time for this…" Lila giggled and walked up to him. "Oh Saki…why do you keep pretending that we are not meant to be together." She put her hand on his chest. Sakamoto moved it away from him. "Because we aren't. I told you many times before that I do not want you nor do I see any future with you." He walked by her but Lila grabbed his arm and turned around. "Saki! Why!? I would be a amazing bride to you and we can make your parents proud to have two strong vampires giving them grandchildren. Your mother already likes me. Doesn't that count for something?" Sakamoto frowned and snatched away from her. "That right there is the problem. The fact that my mother approves of you makes me feel disgusted. I don't care for her opinion at all and never will." Lila felt broken hearted a bit. "But…we are soul mates. I can feel it Saki…we are meant to be." Sakamoto sighs. "No we aren't because I've already found the girl I want." Lila frowned. "You mean that girl you had been around all day! She's just a human! She's not meant for you?"

Sakamoto raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I see…so you can't even tell…then I know we aren't meant to be. Good day Lila. Go find someone else who will fall for your sad story of a life." He was about to turn around when Lila spotted Oichi turning the corner. She smirked and reached out for Sakamoto. "Oh Saki!" She says loudly. "I love you to!" She jumps on him and gives him a kiss. Sakamoto's eyes widen. Behind him, he heard something drop. He pulled away from Lila and turned around to see Oichi. Her eyes were widen and she looked hurt. Sakamoto heart started to shake. "Oichi I…" Oichi quickly turned around ran off. "Oichi wait!" He was about to run after he when Lila stopped him. "Saki stop. That human isn't good enough for you!" Sakamoto bit his lip and pushed Lila off him, grabbed her by the collar of her uniform and slammed her into the locker. His eyes flickered to bright red. "Come near me again and I will rip your throat out." He growled out deadly. Lila shook as tears came into her eyes. Sakamoto dropped her and ran after Oichi. He stopped at the corner and picked up the gift Oichi had made him. He bit his lip and cursed himself mentally. 'Oichi…'

Jess and Rick walked down the hall, she smiled Dustin told her that Oichi would be in the fashion room. 'this time I won't miss her!' turning she sees Oichi dash down the hall, she gasped and rushed to the hallway "Oichi!"

Oichi came a slow stopped. Jess rushed to her "Oichi what's wrong…?" Rick rushed over "What happen?" Tears were running down her cheeks, but she cleared them away. "I um…I guess Sakamoto has a girlfriend now…" Their eyes widen "He what?" Jess frowned. Rick looked confused 'it doesn't sound right… playing Oichi like that… he would never do that…'

"I saw him kissing the girl from earlier…she pretty much said 'I love you to…' So I guess…they are dating…" She started to tear up and grabbed her chest. "It hurts a lot…like really bad…and I don't really get it, but I guess it was silly of me to think me and Sakamoto could…I mean I barely know anything about him…so it was wrong for me to assume…" She bit her lip as she tries to stop the tears from falling. Jess reached out and held her "shhhh, it's okay sis I'm here, let it all out" she smooths Oichi. "I feel like such a fool…" She says through her tears.

Jess looked at Rick nodded to him, Rick nodded and disappeared down the hall. "Come on Oichi lets go the teacher's lounge up here, I heard it's never used" she says walking Oichi down the hall to the room. Oichi sniffs and nods.

Sakamoto was looking at the gift with a frown, suddenly he felt Rick's presence next to him, Sakamoto looked at him and Rick's eyes were glowing red "mind tell me why Oichi was crying?" Sakamoto looks back at Lila. "Ask the whore over there…" Sakamoto says. Lila got up with tears running down her cheeks. "All I wanted was for Saki to understand that we were meant to be! He doesn't need to be with a human who barely has a life span as long as ours." She placed her hand to her chest. "I love you Saka and I was thinking about us. Our future. Please understand…" Sakamoto eyes narrowed it was taking everything in his power not to kill her. "Where is Oichi. I need to explain to her what happened…"

"A moment Sakamoto" he said taking one step to Lila has his royal vampire aura poured out him making her gasp, she went to her knee's "Do you realize what you did?"

Lila bit her lip. "You upset my mate, my mate who is best friends with girl you hurt personally by using Sakamoto. Hurting Oichi is hurting Jess there for hurting me, has Prince of the royal Meyer's family I forbidden you to go anywhere near Sakamoto or even Oichi and Jess. What you don't like it, do I need to call King Seth then?"

Lila bared her fangs slightly but smirked. "Sakamoto is MY mate! We are meant to be! It will only be a matter of time anyways. Isn't that right Saki. I am in your mother's favor and that's all I need. You will be mine. I refuse to give you up." Rick says "Then you are out of your mind, I have no choose to talk to King Seth about you"

Sakamoto sighs. "Whatever, I need to go find Oichi…" He quickly left making Lila gasp out. "Why…Why does he care so much for a mere human…what does she have that I don't…" She says looking at the floor. Suddenly he grabbed her face and slamming her into the wall "watch your words quietly" he dropped her "leave within 10 seconds or I will rip your arm off"

Lila growls slightly at him. He then let her go. She brushed herself off and flipped her hair back and walked off unfazed. After Lila left, he turned down the corner "Sakamoto" he turned to Rick "There in the teacher's lounge, lets walk there. Give them time to talk" he patted his shoulder. Sakamoto sighs.

Jess and Oichi walked in the teacher's lounge, it was amazing looking. Couple of tables with chairs, snacks on the shelve with a purchase touch computer. In the back was a vending machine. Jess walked Oichi over to a table "You want something drink? Water?" Oichi nodded softly, jess smiled and walked over to the vending machine taking out couple of dollar bills. Putting the money in, she pushed the number and the water bottle came out, taking it, she did it again then walked back Oichi. Handing Oichi her water, Jess sat down "okay… so let's talk about it…. What did you see? Think about it, do you really think Sakamoto would really have a girlfriend?" "I saw him kissing a girl who said 'I love you to…' What was I suppose to think…" Jess rubs her back.

The door opened and Sakamoto walked in with Rick, Rick nodded to Jess. Jess frowned "I see, Sakamoto she's all yours" she got up and walked in the back of the room, Rick closed the door and walked over to the treat area to buy something.

There was silence between Oichi and Sakamoto. Sakamoto looked down at the gift and opened it. His eyes widen slightly to see a floral paisley silk woven butterfly self bow tie folded in a squad. "Wow…did you make this?" He looked at Oichi and saw her nodded. "You did a really good job." He closed the box and walked up to her. "Oichi…I want to explain about what just happened." Oichi sighs. "Um…I hope you and your girlfriend are happy…" Sakamoto frowned. "She's not my girlfriend." Oichi turns to him and stands up. "I saw you kissing her. She said 'I love you to' and kissed you." She tears up and holds her chest. "Please don't lie to me…I…I've been lied to for years by my own father I…" Sakamoto took her hand and interloped it with his fingers. "I never had lied to you before. Not the day we meet or the few days we knew each other. I've done a lot in my life but lying to a person I truly care about I will never do so believe me when I say that I don't have a girlfriend." He then smiles and lifts her hand. "Well…unless you want to take the spot and be mines?" Oichi's eyes widen and her heart did flips. Sakamoto chuckled. "Me…a-as your girlfriend b-but…" Her face turned red. Sakamoto reached up and cupped her face. "It's up to you of course. I can wait but I want you to know that I am forever yours and you are forever mines." He kissed her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On October 1st, an early Monday morning. Oichi was sleeping peacefully in her bed when the alarm went off, Oichi went on sleeping until a hand reached over and turned it off. It was 5am in the morning. Sakamoto yawned as he sat up in bed. He had no shirt on and was in a pair of shorts. He rubbed his head as he looked over at Oichi. He smiled as her as she turned over and curled over to him. Oichi and Sakamoto had started dating a few weeks after that little scene was played out. Rick was able to talk to Sakamoto's grandfather, Seth, and tell him what happened and the state of Lila's mind. Sakamoto's mother Matsuri tried her best to defend her but was shut down by Seth quickly. He had already approved on Sakamoto's and Oichi's relationship long before they became official, but he still needed to speak to them about it. He had Lila removed from school and sent to his home land for a revaluation on her mind set.

Now in a relationship, Sakamoto spend more time at Oichi's house then his own. Danni didn't really mind it, but Samuel kept his eyes on him. Sakamoto leans on his elbow and rubs Oichi's head as she slept. He then shakes her. "Hey, it's time to get up hun." She stirs in her sleep. "5 more minutes…" "You said that last time and we were late to school. Therefore, we set the alarm early now come up you get." Oichi groans and sits up. Her hair was getting long, and it was down almost to her hips now. She usually slept naked from time to time but today she slept in her yellow bat man t-shirt. "Yain is going to get mad if you aren't up and already getting ready." Oichi rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pouted it. "I hate waking up early…" Sakamoto chuckled and kissed her cheek. Oichi turned her head and they shared another kiss. Oichi slightly moans into it before Sakamoto pulls back. "In the shower." Oichi groans out and rolls out of bed. "Fineeee….."

Across the town at the Ravenswood Royal Hotel, in the Gothic Medieval suite, Cien son of Astaroth was putting his school uniform on. Looking over to the bed, a figure was under the blanket's in a deep sleep, smiling slightly Cien was full form having his fill of Darcaniea's dark aura. Finishing with his shirt, he stepped over to the bed "Darcaniea, I'm gonna head to school know…" Darcaniea hummed softly and opened her eyes "I see, don't forget to do the test for me, if the crystal glows red-" Cien nodded "Yeah I know, don't worry I got to be her friend so it wont be hard getting alone with her" Darcaniea chuckled "lets hope you do" she closed her eyes. Cien leaned down kissing her forehead taking a small snack of her black aura, she giggled "go on my handsome Demon" Cien smirked and leaned back up, grabbing his bag and slipping on his converse "see you at 3" he said grabbing his car keys and leaving the room.

Oichi was brushing her hair in the living room. "Ugh…my hair is getting to long. It's about time to cut it…" Sakamoto chuckled as he grabbed their lunches. "I think you look cute with long hair." Oichi blushed. "E-Even so it's to long…" Yain walked in. Danni had expanded the house more and he had his own room now. He looked at Oichi and frowned. "Lady Oichi, if you do not cut your hair soon…" "I know, I know…" Sakamoto ran his fingers through it. "What's wrong with having long hair?" Oichi shook her head. "My hair grows faster then most. When I get it cut it takes less then 4 weeks for it to go back to it regular length. If I leave it like this then I'll be like the girl in that tower in that story…?" She looks at Yain. "Rapunzel. It will become troublesome specially in training." Sakamoto pouted a bit. "Fine…then this weekend lets go to the mall to the salon on a date!" He says smiling. Oichi giggled. "Okay. Can we get Chinese?" "Yeah, my treat." Oichi smiles and wraps her arm around his. "Yay! I can't wait!" Sakamoto chuckles. Yain shakes his head and grabbed his bag. "We should get going before we are late." Sakamoto held up his keys. "I know Mr. Body guard. Mr. Samuel has made it very clear that I have to get you both to school on time or I'm out." Yain nods. "So long as you know."

Oichi and Sakamoto held hands as they went to the door, that was until Danni came out in a hurry. "Oichi sweetheart! One second." Oichi turned around. "Yes mama?" Danni frowned and rubbed her head. "I'm really sorry to tell you this sweetheart but I need to speak to you." Oichi frowned. "Mama? Is everything okay?" Danni placed her hands together. "It's…It's about me and your father." "Papa…" Danni sighed. "I talked to your grandfather about this as well and I had made my choice…to leave him…" Oichi's eyes widen. "Leave? Like…divorce leave?" Danni nods. "The man I fell in love with is no longer there dear. I…I wasn't happy with him and after he took you away from me that was the last straw…" Oichi looked down and smiled slightly. She let go of Sakamoto's hand and went to Danni and hugged her. "I understand mama. I know you will find happiness with someone else. Papa doesn't deserve a strong and beautiful woman like you anyways." Danni smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you for understand Oichi. Of course, I have to speak to your grandmother about this. I just don't want them to treat you more like an outsider." Oichi pulled away and shook her head. "Even if they do, I have Jess and Sakamoto and Yain and other friends!" She skipped to Sakamoto and wrapped her arm back around his. "I support whatever you decided to do mama. You deserve to be happy with whoever you please." Danni giggled. "Thank you dear. I'm sorry to tell you this on your way school. I hope you have good day today. I'll be at work, so you two boys better watch out for her." Yain nodded. "Of course, Ma'am." Sakamoto kissed Oichi on the forehead. "I always will." Danni smiled at them and watch them take their leave.

Jess parked her car in the school's parking lot, turning off her car she got out with her bag over her shoulder. Walking to the back of the school door's, she walked in and turned to the lunchroom where students were hanging out before the bells rang. Seeing Rick and his brother at one of the tables with the other boys, she smiled and walked over "Morning" they turned their heads and their eyes widen.

Rick stood up fast "Jess… what happen to your hair….?" Jess flushed slightly reaching up and twirling her finger in her now slightly wavy short hair. "Oh I cut it.. does it look weird…?"

Rick gulped and his face flushed "you keeping me? You look beautiful! Long, short it doesn't matter" Chida chuckled "the short hair does look adorable on you" the other boys nodded, Jess giggled with a now more red face "Hehe thanks"

Then feeling a hand on her head making her look up, Rick was growling to see Damien behind her "Wow short hair! You look so fucken cute that I just wanna kiss" Rick growled more and pulled Jess away from him "Back off Demon!" Jess sighed "Stop it…." Damien chuckled "not my fault, maybe you shouldn't have such a gorgeous witch for a girlfriend" Rick growled. Chida sighed "it's to early for this shit…"

"Morning" They looked to se Cien standing there, Jess smiled "Morning Cien" he smiled "Morning, your hair is short know?" Jess nodded "how does it look?" Cien chuckled "looks pretty" Jess smiled 'I wonder what Oichi will think of my hair know'

Sakamoto pulled up to the school. They got out. Oichi and Sakamoto held hands with Yain following behind them. They were heading to the lunch room and ran into Ross who was waiting for them. "There's my cute…" His eyes widen slightly to see Oichi's long hair. "Whoa! Your hair wasn't that long Friday." Oichi sighs. "I know…it's a hassle for me right now. It gotta get it cut before it gets to long." "Why!? You look cute with long hair." Sakamoto chuckled. "See I told you, though hearing it from Ross makes me slowly agree that you need to cut your hair. I don't need other guys thinking like him." Ross chuckled and walked up to Oichi. "Can I get my morning hug?" Oichi nodded and walked up to him. He placed his arms around her and sighs out as he drained her a bit. He then kisses her forehead and moans out slightly before Sakamoto pulled her away. "I think that's enough for this morning." Ross licked his lips. "That wasn't nearly enough with contact." Sakamoto putted a tired looking Oichi along. "You can easily drain her without touching her and at a slower rate 'oh mighty demon' He says the last part mockingly. Ross shrugs and joins them in a walk.

They reached the lunchroom and Oichi scanned the room for Jess until she saw Makoto and Nyx walking to them. She sighs. "Well there goes my mood…" She mumbles. Sakamoto frowned as Makoto walked up to him, ignoring Oichi. "Mother wants you to come home tonight." "You can tell mother that unless grandfather wills it, I refuse to go back home." Makoto frowned. "You can't keep avoiding her brother." "Oh little sister, I have my ways. I have avoided her for years and I can happily keep doing it. All she wants anyways is to try to get Lila back in school." Makoto frowned and glared at Oichi. "I hope you happy you stupid mutt. Thanks to you our family is falling apart." Oichi looked down sadly. "Screw you Makoto. Our family was already falling apart." He pushed her to the side nearly tossing her to the ground. "…and if you ever try to come for my girlfriend mother will be finding her head in a box sent to her." He says with his eyes flashing to red. Makoto bit her lip and quickly walked off with Nyx behind her. Oichi sighs again. "I'm sorry…I must be causing a lot of trouble for you." Sakamoto kissed the back of her hand. "It's nothing to be sorry about hun. My family matters are of no concern to you. Don't let Makoto stir you up. She's an idiot who can't think on her own." Oichi nodded as he kissed her cheek.

They walked around and spotted Jess and the others. Oichi smiled and dragged Sakamoto with her. "Jess!" She says waving. She then stopped when she saw Jess's hair and gasps. "Your hair! You look so cute!" Oichi says with sparkles in her eyes. Jess giggled. "Thank you! And your hair is so long! You look so adorable!" Rick looked at the lock "We have 5 minutes, I think we should head to our lockers Jess" Jess smiled "Yeah, you coming Oichi? We have homeroom today" Our lockers are on the other side of the school, but we rarely use them so sure!" She says smiling. Jess linked arms with Oichi "Come on, let's ditch the boys" Rick gasped "W-what!?" Chida and their friends started to laugh. Sakamoto shook his head. "Overprotective as always I see." Ross chuckled. "With Damien over here looking like he is I would be overprotective of my girl to." Jess just giggled and walked away with Oichi "So have you two done it yet?" she whispered to Oichi. Oichi blushed. "N-No…but he's touched me a bit and I've touched him…I mean I don't know much about 'that' so I'm even sure what to do…Have you and Rick?"

Jess giggled "No we haven't but a lot of foreplay" she can tell the boys were not far behind them. She smirked has she had a silence spell over her and Oichi "So how is it waking up with a half naked vampire" she grinned. Oichi's face got redder. "Kinda like a dream…waking up to him beside me nearly every morning just makes me very happy. I guess."

Not far behind them, Rick outed "What are they talking about? Did she put a silence spell on them?" Chida shook his head "brother calm your ass down" Damien grinned "one day Rick, one day" Rick growled took a swing at him "She's MINE!" Damien ducked and laughed. Ross was shaking his head "Damien knock it off" Damien pouted "but It's fun messing with him, vampire's are easy anger" Rick growled "Jackass!" Cien sighed and kept walking 'I have to get alone with her to test this theory Darcaniea has"

Sakamoto scratched his head. "Makoto's in homeroom…I really don't want to deal with her." Yain sighs. "Then maybe have her switched out. She's becoming a bother for Lady Oichi. If Jazz snaps her neck again I'm afraid her neck will become permanently crocked." Sakamoto chuckled. "Maybe that will be for the best. She needs to learn that she can't go around trying to act tough and not have anything to back it up. She didn't learn her lesson with Jess so why not have Jazz have a go at it." He says shrugging. Yain narrowed his eyes at him slightly. "Do you not care for you younger sister?" Sakamoto gave out a dry laugh. "Hardly…she's just like our mother. Never letting anything go. Always what their way. Try to toss their power around. It pisses me off but as long as they leave me and Oichi alone they can do whatever they want."

Not long they all got to their lockers, put their bags away and grabbed their stuff for the first hour after homeroom, walking into the homeroom class. Mr. Greenly was at his desk a book open reading it "come on in and sit down" he said flipping the page, Sarah and Cissy see's Jess and they gasp "Jess your hair!" Jess smiled "What do you think?" Cissy giggled "You look so cute!" Sarah smiled with a nod "Very cute" "I say she still looks ugly" they turn their heads to Makoto sitting not far with her groupies. Jess frowned at her "funny coming from you and you disgusting attitude"

Makoto sucked her teeth. "If anyone should be called disgusting it's the idiot wolf pup dating my brother." Oichi frowned. "You do know its only a matter of time until you can even be with him. Mother will make sure your sad and disgusting relationship ends up in heartbreak." Yain growled slightly and took a step forward but Oichi held her hand out. "It's okay." She looked at Makoto. "You are…a very sad and petty person…" Makoto eyes widen slightly at that along with her pack. Jess smiled 'oichi, that was awesome of you!'

"I don't understand why you hate me so much…and every time I try to make friends with you, you lash out me and try to bully me. At this point it's just…very sad…I feel bad for whatever made you into this and I hope that maybe one day you can break free of that shitty mind set you have and actually talk to me and make me understand why you have so much hate towards me and my kind…but I guess until that happens I would like for you to not come near me anymore and keep your threats to yourself." Sakamoto smirked happy that she was finally standing up for herself. Makoto was taken back and for the first time in a month she had nothing to say or lash back out at Oichi.

Mr. Greenly cleared his throat "enough, sit down know" he said has the bell rang, the students quickly went to their seats. Mr. Greenly went to the door closing it, has the Tv came on.

"Good morning students, it's first of October and that means!" "Yes! The Halloween ball!" the students in the classroom gasped and muttered with excitement. Jess grinned "Sweet! Halloween party!"

(others) "the student council had given us a note stating that the Halloween ball will be yes, on Halloween day. Ticket's will up for sale today after school, you can purchase them in the ticket booth near the main office, now then for lunch today popcorn shrimp and curly seasonal fries! And that's all it for the day" the announcement ended. Jess giggled "that sounds yummy! Popcorn shrimp!"

"Halloween party…" Oichi says mumbling. Sakamoto smiles. "Your going to love it. You can dress up as anything you want, dance, play games and all that extra stuff." Oichi hums to herself. It didn't sound all that exciting to her. Sakamoto could read her face. "I think the most that would interest you is that you can make your own costume if you want to wear one." "And the food…" Yain adds on. A smile came to Oichi's face as she got a little excited. "Cool." Sakamoto chuckles. "There's my excited pup."

Jess giggled "Oh I can't wait to dress up! Mhmm Rick what you planning going as?" Rick grinned "The Joker of course" Chida chuckled "I'll go a dark prince" Sarah and Cissy giggled "we are both going has cat girls! What going has Jess?" Jess thought for a moment "Mhmmm since Rick is going has the joker I'll guess I'll go has Harley Quinn" Sarah and cissy awed "Awwww! The king and queen of crime!" Jess flushed and Rick grinned.

Oichi smiled at him. She wasn't sure what she was going to dress up as. She was becoming fascinated with Batman from DC and Captain America from Marvel. She looked at Sakamoto. "Are you going to dress up?" Sakamoto nods. "Mine as well. Wanna dress together?" Oichi blushed a bit. "I don't know what to dress up as…" "I'm sure we can find something that fits us." Oichi nodded and turns to Yain. "You are coming too right?" "Of course. I'd rather not dress up though." He says sighing.

Jess then groaned "Wait Rick we were Harley Quinn and Joker last year… can we go as something else?" Rick's eyes widen he was shocked "Wait you sure?" Jess nodded "how about Spider-man and Spider-Gwen?!" she grinned. Rick blinked "Spider-man and Spider Gwen…?" Damien grinned "seeing Jess wear a skin-tight outfit is something I wanna see" Rick frowned "What can't you just stop it already?!" Damien chuckled "oh please like I would ever stop" Jess sighed and raised her hand "Mr. Greenly?" he looked at her "Yes?" "Can I go to the nurse, I have a migraine…." Chida chuckled softly "Wow you two are now giving her a migraine" Rick pouted "No I'm not…! She's on her" he didn't finish when Jess spun around and smacked him in the back of the head "Don't you dare finish that sentience" Sarah and Cissy gasped "Rick!"

Oichi shook her head as Sakamoto chuckled. Gr. Greenly "very well, Jess go on" Jess flushed and left the room.

Rick rubbed the back of his head "that was un called for…" Damien shook his head "no girl wants that to said in front of everyone" Chida nodded "true, I mean I can smell it from over here" Rick growled at them.

"Um…maybe you should think about Jess before you say something so inappropriate and a bit embarrassing like that…" Oichi says frowning. Sakamoto chuckled. "To open for your own good."

Jess walked down the hallway to the nurse's office, behind her was Cien. Carefully not to make her notice him following him, going into his pocket, he took out an Ice clear Quartz crystal cube, holding it slightly towards. His eyes widen as it started to glow red 'test confirm….' He stopped when Jess turned into the nurse's office and the crystal turned back to normal, he bite his lip 'I need to called Darcaniea' he said and rushed to the boy's restroom taking out his phone as the bell rang.

Oichi, Yain, and Ross were heading to their next class. Sakamoto was with them walking Oichi to class. Oichi was frowning as she tried to figure out what she was going to wear for the party. Ross chuckles at her. "No need to fry your brain. You have time to figure out what you want to wear" Ross says patting her head. Suddenly they heard screaming. Oichi frowned as she recognizes the scream. She quickly rushed around the corner with the boys on her heels. Oichi stopped just in time to see Florina being thrown into the lockers by Makoto. She held her arm as she feel to the ground in tears. Makoto growled at her. "Next time I tell you to move you better move you bitch! I'm not in any mood to play with a weak human like you!" Nyx and the other girls chuckled as Makoto put her foot on Florina's arm. Florina cries out in pain. "hmmf… seems like I used to my strength. Ugh…humans.."

Oichis eyes widen at this site as anger bubbled inside her. She gripped her fist as dark aura started to pour out of her. Yain and the other came to a complete stop when they felt this. Yain ran up to Oichi and grabbed her arm. "Lady Oichi you must…" Oichi smacked Yains hand away. Yain hissed out in pain and jumped back slightly. He looked down to see a burn mark. Sakamoto raced to Oichi with Ross behind him but her aura pushed them back. Oichi bared her fangs. "How DARE you hurt her!" She yelled out to Makoto who smirks at her. "Aw are you friends with her…I figured. That nasty honey scent is all over her. Yuck." The girls chuckled behind her. Sakamoto frowns and was about to shut Makoto up until they noticed a change in Oichis aura. They watched her body be covered in dark purple and black aura. It then manifested into a very huge skeleton. Ross eyes widen as he could feel Endus darkness and the mix of black magic pouring out of Oichi. He could feel his skin tingling. He took a step back. Even if he wanted to there was no way he would be able to absorb that much dark energy. Sakamoto was still trying to get to Oichi but the aura was keeping him back. Like a barrier was around her.

In front of her Makoto eyes were widen in fear as Oichis eyes turned her black. Nyx and the other girls broke out in a sweat and fell to the floor. Oichi took slow steps to them. All the while she drew out more and more dark aura.

In the main office, Crissy grips as she felt the intense aura. She gets up and quickly follows it with a dark smile on her face. 'My lady…I can feel it ...I can feel your darkness. I've longed to finally see you once more.' She chuckles to herself as she follows the aura.

After Jess took her pill, that intese aura. She frowned "aurora do you feel that?" Aurora frowned with a nod "Please stay in" she didn't finish when Jess rushed out of the room. Rick and Chida were picking out of the room with Damien from that aura only to see Jess ran past them. Rick gasped "Oichi!" he was about to rush out when the door closed, his eyes widen when there was a barrier on it "What the hell?!" Rick shouted, Damien blinked "She put a barrier on the door…." Chida sighed "Looks like we are stuck in here, Mr. Greenly… I need to call my father" the teacher nodded and looked at the students "Stay calm, everyone in your seats"

In the hallway, Oichi was sweating heavily as she walked to Makoto who had fallen to the floor. "S-Stay away from me you freak!" She yelled out. She held up her arms defensively. Behind Oichi Ross bit his lip. "If she draws out anymore then she might kill herself." He looks at Sakamoto and smirked. "Well I guess I should apologize in advance. I know she's your girl and all but…" "Would you just shut up and do it already!?" Sakamoto yells. Ross chuckles and walks to Oichi. He licks his lips. 'If I do go out then I guess I can go out kissing a cutie' He was hit by the aura barrier, but he made it through. He grabbed Oichi by her waist. "Sorry Princess. You might be out for a whole after this." He turns her around and pulled her into a deep kiss just like the first time. As soon as he did the aura around Oichi begin to slowly sink more and more. Ross could feel a burning in his chest like someone was stabbing him over and over. This actually turned him on as he moans into the kiss, bringing her body closer to him. He placed a hand on the back of her head and tilts it deepening the kiss. If he could he would just take her on this floor right now, but he had to make sure he drained every drop her could.

Sakamoto watches with a frown on his face. 'Just hurry up and finish. I don't know how much more I can stand this…' When Ross drained as much as he could he broke the kiss and gasps out. He was holding Oichis limp body as the aura flew through his veins. He was panting as his red eyes replaced his yellow ones. He could feel his true form about to burst out. "Fuck…that's to good…I want more…I need more…" as he held Oichi he drains her more. He groans out as his eyes rolls to the back of his head. "This pleasure is the bestttttt…" he means out. He then felt himself being pulled away from Oichi. He looks to see Sakamoto catch Oichi before she hit the ground. "Calm yourself demon." Ross glared at him. "Give her to me." He says struggling to get up. Sakamoto shook his head. "You drained her dry for today Ross…anymore and you could kill her…" "You think I…!" Just then his body tensed up and shut down on him and he fell to the floor unmoving. Sakamoto sighs. "Idiot…" He looks at Oichi who was out cold, but her face was twisted in pain. Yain walked to him holding his hand. It was slowly healing from the hit Oichi gave him.

"Oh my, what is going on here." They looked back to see Crissy walking towards them. "My, it's a good thing I place a barrier over you kids or this area would have been destroyed." She looked down at Ross and Oichi. "Hmm…so that's what happened…oh well…why don't you take them to the nurses office." She then looked at Makoto, Nyx, and Florina who had passed out from Oichis intense aura. "Bullying again Makoto. Haven't you learned your lesson yet. It seems your father is too soft on you so I will be calling your grandfather instead." Makoto was shaking. She was staring at Oichi with fearful eyes. Sakamoto sighs and gets up with Oichi in his arms. Yain shook his hand and walked over to Florina and carefully picked her up, watching for her arm. He examined it to see if it was broken or not.

They then both looked at Ross who was face first on the floor. "We can't just leave him here…" Sakamoto says. Just the Paxton walks up from behind Crissy. "I'll take him…" Yain frowned. You were here as well…you could have helped." Paxton picks up Ross and tosses him over the shoulder. "I'd rather not. Who knows what could happen. Only a full demon could have taken that much power and live. Plus, Ross marked it her. I don't touch his mark prizes." Sakamoto growled slightly. "She's not a prize." Crissy clapped her hands with a small. "Enough. Take them to the nurses off now." The boys nodded and walked off. Sakamoto looked down sadly at Oichi. 'So far I'm being a crappy boyfriend. I need to protect you better then what I've been doing.'

Crissy smirks as they walked off. 'To bad…I missed it…' She looked at Makoto would was shaking. Crissy walked over to her. "Silly girl…you truly do not know what you just unleashed but, I'm glad it happened this early." She flicked her hand up and the girls started to slightly levitate. "Well…it seems like all of you are in shock and are unable to walk. Let's head to the nurses as well and then we shall visit the principal's office." She walks to the nurses office with the girls being pulled along with her magic. 'I need to keep an eye out on our little soul. This year will be very entertaining.'

Jess running then stopped to see Sakamoto caring Oichi and Paxton caring Ross. Her eyes widen and rushed to them "What happen?!" Sakamoto sighs. "Makoto hurt one of her friends…"

Jess bite her lip, Sakamoto can clearly tells she wants nothing more to kill his sister. A hand came on her shoulder and she froze, Sakamoto knelled down with Oichi still in his arms. Jess sighed "did Chida call you?" "My, my what happen here? And yes he did" it was Zach, Seth appeared behind him also. Zach could still feel some dark aura which recognized "Seth… it's her aura…. And" he looked at Paxton caring Ross "it was sucked out from son of lucifer"

Seth walked passed him and pats Sakamoto on the head. "Interesting…Take her to the nurse. I will be there shortly." Sakamoto nodded and quickly headed to the nurse with Paxton and Yain behind him. Zach smiled and petted Jess's hair "Short I see, go with them" Jess nodded and walked away "Oh and take the barrier off, Rick and is flipping out" Jess sighs with a nod walking away.

Crissy walks up and bows slightly. She drops the girls and stands to the side. Seth behind down and grabs both Makoto and Nyx. He was about to grab their necks, but he grabbed the collar of their uniforms. "How many times must I warn you to control yourself. Makoto…" Makoto bit her lip. Seth glared at Nyx. "And you…I spared your and Lila's life in the war, allowed you to be a part of my family, and you still find ways to disrespect me. Would you like to join the grave with your dear mother and father?" Nyx tears up. "I…I'm sorry sir…" He looked at the other girls who had been around Makoto and Nyx. "Leave now." He says in a low tone. His tone alone was able to shake the girls out of their shock. They quickly got up and ran off. Seth then looks at Crissy who was smiling. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You may leave." Crissy nods and leaves with a slight smirk on her face.

Seth sighs out as he starts to drag the girls behind him. "Now to check on the pup. It would be most troubling if Ronnie comes here and learn that you are still bothering his granddaughter. He may kill you and if it wasn't for your father, I would let him." Makoto eyes widens as she hears this. "Y-You would let that wolf kill me…Let he did with grandma huh…" Seth stops and shakes his head. "I will ignore that comment you just said to me until we get home. You are becoming a bothersome child…" Zach shook his head "I would seal her vampire powers and make her feel like a human for awhile" Makoto's eyes widen "you can do that?" Zach chuckled "we are both vampire kings, we both now an ancient vampire sealing seal"

"Uncle" they look to see Kaci standing there with a blank look on his face and his wings were out. Zach sighed "Kaci your wings…" Kaci frowned "I can't always control them… they have a mind of their own, oh hello King Seth" he bowed. "Fascinating. It's a shame you have to keep such lovely wings hidden." Seth says gazing at his wings. Zach looked at him "go change and head back to class" Kaci nodded walking away.

In the nurses, Sakamoto was sitting beside Oichi holding her hand. Paxton had layed Ross down and Florina was getting her arm checked on by Aurora. Yain was sitting beside her holding his hand. It was still burned from the hit and it was healing even slower now. He frowned and looked at Oichi. He sighed mentally.

Jess sat down "Oichi…." "JESS!" they all heard Rick yell, Jess turned to see a pissed off Rick. Aurora stood up "brother you will not shout in my office, sit down know" Rick frowned but sat down "Know stay there" she said then went back to Florina. Jess turned back to Oichi sleeping, she reached out and held her hand "Oichi…"

As soon as she touched Oichi's hand she gasp as she saw a vision like when they were younger. Again she saw a beautiful woman sitting in a dark forest with black crows around her. She had a hood over her face but Jess could see her wicked smile. "Ah, hello child. I believe this will be the third time we have meant…well second really." Jess eyes widen. "Who…are you…?" The woman chuckled. "Ah, Regina haven't spoken about me? I am quite sad about that…no matter." She lifted her hand and the crows started to flap their wings. "I am Valeriea and I am the one who cursed your sweet pup's soul. We weren't able to speak last time but hear me little witch. This child's soul will be mine and she will die. Once her soul is mine this world be thrown into chaos. I will have my revenge on those who cursed my kind and nothing will stop me!" she dropped her hand and the crowd flocked around Jess. Jess put her hands up to shield herself only to gaps out again as she was pushed out of Oichi's mind.

Jess's eyes widen with a gasp, dropped Oichi's hand jumping up with her hand on her with a fearful look in her eyes. Rick stood up fast and rushed to her "Jess you alright?" Jess had tears running down her face "Valeriea…." Eyes widen at what she said "She… talked to me…"

Paxton raised his eyebrow. "You spoke to the Valeriea…how…" Seth walked in, hearing the last part. "It's quite possible actually." They looked at him as he tosses Makoto and Nyx on the floor. "Jess is a very special girl so no doubt she could do it. Mainly the bond she formed with Oichi allows her to see what we cannot. Why don't you share with us on what she said?" Seth says walking up to the bed Oichi was laying at.

Zach walked over "What did she say to you?" Jess frowned looking down "she was the one that cursed her body, her body and soul will be her's and the world will be thrown into chaos…" Rick rubbed her back "let's hope the magic council doesn't not find out about this"

Suddenly the door opened and Chida rushed in "Dad! Couple of Magic council members are here!" Jess's eyes in panic "Shit… someone has to call Ronnie, or they will take her…!" Seth sighs. "They sure do move fast…"

Chida was moved out of the way has two figures walked in, they were council members.

"King Zachariah, King Seth" Jess frowned "you're not taking her!" the council members looked at her "hold your tongue Regina's reincarnation, we are not taking her."

Sakamoto frowned as he held Oichi's hand tighter. "However, this is dangerous. We have no choice but to put a seal on her or the dark witch Valeriea will grow stronger" one of them said. Jess made her fist "you need Ronnie's permission to even do this" Seth shook his head. "You are moving a little to slow. I'm sure that you can tell that this is already well past your seals. I am also sure that you are aware of Valeriea's followers. They have started to gather so instead of focusing on Oichi here you need to be trying to find Valeriea's reincarnation. She is the key to all of this. Get her reincarnation then you can seal him or her until we find a way to break this curse." He looked at Ross. "…and we may have found a small solution that will keep Oichi in check. Plus, the child already has four seals on her, two from Endu, Charon, the ferry man of the underworld. Do you really think your seals can make this situation better?"

The council member's grit their teeth's "enough vampire! Move aside!"

Seth walked over to Oichi and rubbed her head. "Not to mention, Charon doesn't like it when people overshadow his work. You might want to be careful when you die." He says chuckling. "If you still wish to go with this you are going to have to wait for Ronnie. Wither you like it or not. But I assure you that your seals will not change a thing on this." The council member frowned at him "move aside Vampire's" they took a step closer, Jess closed her eyes "River" she said had a blur appeared before them. River was in front of them, she had her uniform on but her blazer, her arms were showing as blue scales appeared, River's hair was floating slightly, scales appeared around her face and her eyes turned into a slit blue form. Zach and Seth's eyes widen from feeling this rare and ancient aura "A… Dragon…"

Everyone's eyes widen, the council member stopped in their tracks in fear "no… not possible" Jess opened her eyes "do not test me council member's, leave or my dragon will suck out your soul's" River grinned with her dragon fangs showing.

The council member gulped, Jess crossed her arms "don't make me repeat myself" River did a deep dragon growl making the council member squeak and dashed out of the room. Zach grinned clapping his hands "Oh amazing! A dragon protecting the Mikcloud family! I heard the rumors throughout the millennium's of years" Seth shakes his head. "Boost their threats and runs like cowards." He rubs Oichi's head again. "Grandfather…" Sakamoto says. "I know. Do not worry. We will keep her safe."

The hours went by and it was now lunch, Jess was sitting with Rick, Chida and the boys with Cissy and Sarah. She hasn't even eaten her popcorn chicken. She was way to worried about Oichi, she still hasn't awaken yet. Sighing 'Oichi…'

Over at the demon table, Ross was sitting next to Damien and Paxton. Nubia wasn't even at school day. Damien looked back at Jess, he can see the worried look on her face "she's really worried about Oichi…" Ross yawn. "She will be fine. She'll wake up in about 3 to 4 days."

Jess sighs again looking down at her food until she felt something off, looking up she looked around 'what s this feeling' suddenly she can like music "Music?" the other students looked around "is someone playing music on the PDA?" Nick asked. Rick shrugged "maybe" but Jess felt something off about this "I don't… think…"

"Blah khien barrah fweelah,

blah khien aiza krum,

aloe khio bragam harah eefnell"

Her eyes widen and stood up when she could feel some magic behind these words and her necklace shined 'Cover your ears quickly!' the voice of Regina told her, Jess covered her ears

"broe floe mesing lah, breeyoolah naaadryu.

Sorin sar akhwah, roe hagroe nonestroe,"

She gasped to see everyone in the room put there heads down and students that were walking stopped in their tracks and their heads tilted down has cobwebs started to forum over everybody's body's. Her eyes widen more and turned her head with her hands still over her eyes to see a figure walking over to her singing 'she's the one that's casting this spell…?' glancing over the demons, they were caught by this spell also.

"broilin sar akhwah, mortsin danah bradeh,

broilin sar akhwah, noe-...

Weeben proe, proe sah yakmah, haryay nakhah!"

There stood not far from her wearing black skinny jeans, Black Heeled Ankle Boots and Long, fitted coat with extra large hood expands like a majestic cobra. The necklace around Jess glowed more 'you can uncover your ears, the spell is finished' it was Regina. Jess slowly removed her hands from her ears, looking around everybody was under this spell, Rick, Chida, Damien, everyone. Jess frowned looking back at the person in front of her "Who are… you?" the woman sighs "So your uncle didn't tell you about me..?" Jess eye's widen slightly 'same voice.. is she…' Jess bites her lip "Darcaniea…" Darcaniea grinned "Oh so he did tell you, then you know why I'm here?" Jess gripped her fist "to kill me? Really bold of you to come here alone… you really think this will last on the demons?!" Darcaniea chuckled "Oh I know, I can see they are already starting to wake up" she pointed, Jess looked to see Damien groaning waking up, then turned back to Darcaniea "then you coming here to kill me alone is your mistake!" Jess said lifting her arm has lightning appeared around it, Darcaniea chuckled darkly "Whoever said I came here alone?" Jess's eyes widen, then felt someone appear behind her. She glanced back with fearful eyes to see Cien behind her "Cien…?" he had a dark blank look on his face.

Over back at the demon table, Damien, Ross and Paxton were the only ones to wake up. Damien groaned "What the hell… just happen?" "I think I had enough sleep for the day…" Ross says rubbing his head. Damien looking to see Jess standing with a cloaked woman in front of her with Cien behind Jess, his eyes then widen in shock when Cien grabbed her hair pulling her head to the side and bite down on Jess's neck making Jess scream in pain. Jess's scream made Ross and Paxton jump slightly and looked to see the scene before them. Damien stood up "JESS!" he rushed over but Cien had let her neck go and used his speed appearing next to Darcaniea.

Jess fell back but Damien caught her "Jess?! You alright?" Jess held her neck, it was burning "my neck it's burning…. Cien why did you…" Darcaniea chuckled darkly putting her arm over his shoulder, Cien taking a vial from his pocket and held up to his mouth putting Jess's blood in it from his mouth. Putting a top on it he handed it to Darcaniea who chuckled taking it "Thank you Jessica, for the gift and for Cien" he run her finger's through his hair "he's been working for, spying on you for me" Jess's eyes widen in shock "No…." Damien growled "Cien you are fucken DEAD!"

Ross whistles. "I've already had a shitty day. The dark aura around you feels disgusting." Paxton frowned. "Ross…" "Stay back. I could really care less with what's going on but Jess is Oichi's friend and I can't sit by and let her get hurt I suppose." Paxton sighs. "Have it your way…" Ross was already feel weak from draining Oichi earlier so he wasn't at full strengthen but he was sure he could take on a chick like that.

Suddenly Darcaniea held up her hand when a rip shield appeared in front of him making, causing him to get electric shocked with black lightning. Ross's eyes widen as he hissed out in pain. Paxton ran up to him. "Ross!" "Stay back!" Ross yelled out. Paxton frowned but did what he was told. "This is turning out to be quite a shitty day…"

Darcaniea chuckled snapping her fingers as a black portal appeared behind her and Cien. Jess's eyes widen "a demon portal… she opened it by herself… how was that possible she isn't a demon!" Damien growled "Cien you will pay for this!" Cien smirked darkly "sorry Damien but you will never get that chance, thanks Jess for the taste of your yummy witch blood" he chuckled as him and Darcaniea walked backwards into the portal, Darcaniea chuckled "Until next time my doppelganger" the portal closed has they were fully in it. The shield disappeared around Ross. Jess held her neck in pain "Damien my neck…." Damien looked and his eyes widen, black vein's started to appear "Ross! Paxton!"

"We are in ear shot of you know." Ross says walking over there quickly as he brushed his uniform off. "I just got hit with lighting here." Paxton frowned. "Ross please, it's not time for joking…" Suddenly Jess's body started to jolt, Damien held her "What's happening?!" Rick and Chida started to stir "What's going on?" Rick asked, then a loud scream made him jump up. Jess was holding her neck jolting in pain "IT BURNS!" Rick's eyes widen "JESS! Damien what did you do to her!" Chida held him back "Brother calm down! Look around… it smells like a curse…" Rick frowned "what happened!?" Jess was still jolting in Damien's arms "Ross, you're a pure demon. You have to suck the venom out of her…" Rick's eyes widen "Venom…? What happened?!"

"Just shut up for damn second!" Ross yelled at Rick. "Damien go ahead and do it before Rick blows a cow." Suddenly a bright light appears making Ross clover his eyes, Paxton stepped in front of him to shield him from this holy light. A figure appeared it was Gabriel, Lyle and Marylin, he frowned looking around "Here too…" Mara eyes widen "Uncle look!" she rushed over. Gabriel frowned walking over "Boys what happen" then his eyes widen to see Jess jolting, the bite mark on her neck reeked of a demon "Boys… who bit Jess?" Mara frowned "uncle there's black veins appearing" Lyle bite his lips and narrowed at Ross, Paxton and Damien "you did this didn't?!"

Ross crossed his arms. "Oh please. If I bit her she'd be dead already. Get your head out your ass." Paxton shook his head. "None of us did this…" Gabriel gave Lyle that look "Not know! Mara this spell on the student body is a dark demonic sleeping spell, you and Lyle will have to chant a holy counter curse. Boys come with me to the nurse's office, most likely Aurora will be awake know. Ross and Paxton, come with me, since the curse was cast here the counter curse will be to dangerous for you two" Rick stepped over "Hand her over" Damien frowned "No and deal with it!" he picked her up bridal style following Gabriel with Ross and Paxton behind him. Rick frowned but followed with Chida behind him. Lyle and Mara stepped into the center of the lunchroom they held hands has light arch crosses appeared around them and they started to chant a holy counter curse.

Aurora frowned looking at Yain and Sakamoto there was cobwebs over them. She can smell and feel it 'a dark curse…' She looked at Oichi however, there were no cobwebs on her. Her body was slightly glowing easing out a bit of dark aura. Aurora rubbed her chin. "It must didn't have any affect on her…then again with her being cursed so many times…"

"Aurora" she turned to see Gabriel "Gabriel what happen?" then her eyes widen to see Jess in Damien's arms jolting in pain and bleeding badly "Oh my goodness! Quickly on the bed!" Damien nodded walked over putting Jess on the bed but then was pushed back has Rick stepped in front of him sitting down holding jess's hand.

Ross and Paxton walked in to see Sakamoto and Yain sleeping with the cobwebs over them. "Hey can't you do that holy crap to?" "Yeah, but it makes me feel weird…plus chanting is kinda boring you know…" Ross rolled his eyes and dragged him over to Sakamoto and Yain. "Just fix them already." Paxton sighs. "Fine…but I blame you if I start feeling sick or something…" Ross placed a hand on Oichi's leg to drain more of her aura. "Can't have you acting up right now…stay sleep for a bit longer." He says.

"Paxton Don't you cousin's are already going the chant" he said as the wall's started to glow white, Ross felt a slight burn "shit..." suddenly black wings covers Ross, everyone blinked to see Kaci "you alright Ross?" "Man I hate this holy stuff…thanks for the cover." Ross says sighing. "What did you think was going to happen when I did my chant." Paxton says chuckling. Aurora was looking at Jess's next "oh my god this is not good…!" she rushed to the back wall where a hand scanning devise was on it. Putting her hand on it, it scanned her hand "Authorized confirmed, Princess Aurora Crimson Meyers" the wall opened. It showed large shelving with potions. Gabriel blinked "Wow they allowed you to have these potions?" Aurora nodded "Yes, I only have to use then in case of emergencies and trust me this is one" she reached up and took a potion bottle from the shelves. It was a small cork bottle with a glowing light blue liquid. Rushing back to Jess, Aurora opened it "Alright Rick, Damien hold her down" Rick nodded holding her down, Damien walked over to Jess's other side holding her down. Aurora poured the potion on Jess's neck making her eyes shut open and screamed in pain "AHHHHH!" "It's alright Jess! I know it's gonna hurt!" Aurora said pouring the rest on her neck. Her neck bubbled up slightly, the bite mark on her was vanishing. "Their you go Jess, all healed" Jess was panting un able to answer "Wat about the venom?" Damien asked, Aurora nodded "It's gone too" Gabriel looked amazed at this "is that potion… made from the fountain of youth?" Aurora nodded "yes" she walked back to the open wall.

Rick smoothed Jess "Hey love you alright?" Jess smiled panting "I'm tired…." Rick nodded kissing her forehead "Sleep" Jess closes her eyes falling asleep. River appeared in the room with a frown on her face "right when I had to leave this happens…. Your uncle wants her home…" Rick frowned "who called him?" River sighed "I did when I came back to the school to see two angels chanting a counter curse, pick her up we are leaving" Rick sighed put picked her up gentle "aurora I got to take her home" Aurora nodded "Go on" Rick walked out with River and Chida. Damien sighed "I hope that magic council doesn't come back…" Kaci moved away "Sister, it's time for my pill" Aurora nodded "Of course, come here and take it" Kaci walked over to her.

Ross cracked his neck. "Sheesh, it's been one hell of a day. Can we all just go home for the day or something?" Paxton sighs. "You to relax about this…" Ross shrugs. "Gotta be when stuff like this happens."

In the hotel room, Darcaniea stood in front of the cauldron, Cien was standing next to her. Darcaniea had the vial of Jess's blood in her hands. Pouring jess's blood in the cauldron it bubbled up and Darcaniea stirred it. It glowed "It's finished, now I drink it and the link between me and Jess will be broken and I can personally kill her!" she chuckled pouring the potion in a glass, then drinking it. Cien watched has her body glowed, he smiled "Darcaniea it's working" Darcaniea smirked darkly "Finally…" then she started to laugh maniacally.

As the days passed it was now Saturday. Oichi was sitting on the bed in her nightgown. She had been out for the past four days and just woke up last night. Sakamoto had filled her in about what happened to Jess. He didn't know much but Ross had filled in what he didn't know. Oichi sighs as she leans back on her pillow. "What a shitty week…" The bathroom door opened, and Sakamoto walked out with a towel around his waist. He had another towel drying his hair. Oichi's eyes widen and her face went red as she looked at Sakamoto's body up and down. Sakamoto chuckled as he caught her staring. "See something you like?" Oichi rubbed her cheeks and turned away. "S-Shut up." He laughed and sat on the bed. "It's not like its your first time seeing me this way." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest and rubbed it down further. Oichi tensed up as her heart started to beat faster. She then pulled her hand away. "I…should start getting dressed!" She says rushing around the room. Sakamoto chuckled more.

Downstairs Danni was at the table talking with Samuel and Yain. "You think Dante was right about not letting Oichi come back?" Yain nodded. "I do…but that doesn't mean that she should leave. If Lady Oichi is happy here no matter how hard it is then that's how it will be." Danni sighs. "I'm not going to lie and say I don't understand but Oichi has stood up to bullies, made more friends, and even has a boyfriend now. Yes, she's having some rough times but, I think she will overcome it with our help." Danni picked up her cup of tea. "Oichi is going to have to start learning about the real world. Keeping her locked up in some hut is not going to do anything for her. She even has a dream now. To be a fashion designer. How cute is that. As her mother I am going to support her and her dreams no matter what they are and expect you two to do the same okay?" Samuel and Yain nodded. Yain then sighs mentally. "But…what of your father lady Danni? He plans on training Lady Oichi to take the throne one day. That is why he is throwing her a coronation in December." Danni frowned. "I hate that as well but there is little I can do about that. However, father isn't to keen in pushing someone into his spot. I mean hell, none of my siblings wanted the throne and he didn't through a fit. I'm sure if Oichi doesn't want it then he will find someone else who will take it." Yain nods and then gets up. "I will go check on Lady Oichi and Sakamoto. They have a date to get ready for." Danni nodded as he walked away.

Rick laid on his bed in his boxer's, Jess has been staying at his house for a week. Hearing his door opened, then closed he turned to see Jess walk over with a towel around her, her hair was wet. Smirking, he got up and stepped to her wrapping his arms around her, her face turned red "Rick what you doing?" Rick chuckled "your fault you walked in with just a towel and wet hair" he leaned down kissing her neck. She shivered in pleasure "Rick.. please not know" Rick chuckled kissing more of her shoulder has his hands moved down cupping jess's butt from under her towel making her gasp a moan "Rick…" her towel fell leaving her naked, she was suddenly on the bed on her back with him hovering over her "I can't stop" Jess flushed more and smiled "I know" he leaned down with a chuckle kissing her deeply.

Downstairs in Zach's study, Zach and Seth sat on the two chairs as Jetter paced back in fourth "How can you let this happen?!" he turned to River who was knelled down "forgive me my lord but you had me to leave the school that, you shouldn't have made me leave" Jetter sighed "So what exactly happen?" Zach took a drink of his Rum that was mixed with blood "apparently to the boys, Darcaniea appeared and had a demon to get close to Jess. Darcaniea casted that dark demonic sleeping curse on the whole school, after the right moment that demon boy bite jess on the neck taking her blood" Jetter's eyes widen "taking her blood….?" Zach nodded. Jetter thought for a moment then his eyes widen more "the blood…. This all fits…. When I tried to seal her that night… there was a small connection making her not be able to harm or kill Jess… taking her blood, she can do a blood ritual to break the curse…. She can come at any day and kill her" Zach frowned "why is it that both the girls have a dark witch after them…?" "In any case, we need to be better prepared for the worst and take better measurements at the school and town. I'm sure there is something you can do for your nieces' situation but if Oichi is taken then we will have a very chaotic time on our hand." Zach sighs "Yeah…"

Back Oichi's now, Downstairs, Oichi was putting her hair in a ponytail she had a mad blush on her face. Yain had walked in on her and Sakamoto making out. She was wearing a gray batman shirt with black pants and shoes. She had back jacket in her arms and a batman bag on her back. Sakamoto came downstairs wearing a light blue fitted shirt with blue and white jeans and black shoes. He was wearing a jean jacket and frowning at Yain. "Don't know how to knock?" Yain ignored him. "Next time lock the door." Sakamoto rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys. "Just for you to knock it down?" Yain crossed his arms. "If I have to. Yes." "Then that defeats the purpose of locking the door." Danni giggled from the kitchen. "You three should get going. Make sure you get something cute!" Oichi nodded. "Okay mama!" Sakamoto grabbed her hand and the keys. "Bye Mama!" Oichi says waving. "Have fun sweetie!" Danni says waving back.

It didn't take them long to get to the mall. Once there Oichi and Sakamoto had gone to the salon and Barbara shop that was in neat the entrance. While they waited Oichi was looking as some hairstyles for the men. "Ooo Meito you should get this." Sakamoto blushed at her nickname for him. Meito was another word for mate. He wasn't sure where she got it from, but he couldn't say no to her when he called her that. He looked at the hairstyle and frowned. "You want me to get a haircut!?" Oichi giggled. "I know you love your hair but, you should try something new and its not like your hair will grow back out quick." Sakamoto ran his hand through his long white hair. "I thought you loved my hair." "I do but this would look so cute on you! Tell you what you can pick one out for me. Long, short, medium and style or color. Sakamoto smirked. "Alright, I already have one for you and your hair is going to stay long maybe above your back area though." Oichi smiled. "Okay! I can't wait to see you in your hairstyle. Then a little shopping and then Chinese food!" She says leaning on him. Sakamoto chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Jess laid on the bed panting, she had the sheet over her naked sore body. Rick had stood up putting his boxers back then went back laying down, Jess turned and snuggled into Rick. Rick smiled "you alright…? I didn't hurt you?"

Jess smiled snuggling more "a little but I'm alright know" Rick chuckled kissing her forehead "so how was our first time?" Jess flushed "It was amazing… is my shoulder still bleeding?" he looked at his bite mark, it wasn't bleeding at all "No your good, I see why they say a witch's blood is like heroine to vampires, demons and werewolves" Jess flushed "Shut up" Rick chuckled.

Sakamoto and Oichi came other shop together holding hands. Yain had left to go pick something up for Danni. Oichi now had purple and blue ombre color hair. It was curly and went down just to above her back. Sakamoto on the other hand had gotten a hair cut very short and had it dyed it red. Oichi giggled and wrapped her arm around his. "I knew! You look so cute!" Sakamoto blushed. "I…I guess so…my neck is a bit cold so it might take some time to get use to." Oichi smiled. "I like my hair style and the colors are so pretty!" Sakamoto chuckled and rubbed his head. "So what store to you want to go to first?" "Um…I don't know. Let's just walk around a for now?" Sakamoto smiled and nodded and hand in hand they walked. It was slow day at the mall so not may people were there. "Oh! We should go to the costume store! So, we can get an idea on what we are going to wear." Sakamoto nodded. "Yeah. I agree."

"Hello Oichi" They turned to see a girl who looked identical to Jess, but with black hair and red eyes. Wearing a gothic top, red skinny jeans and black studded heeled boots. She had a necklace on that was slightly glowing. She is smiling darkly at Oichi. Oichi frowned as Sakamoto placed a protective arm in front of Oichi. "Who are you."

Darcaniea put her hand up making Sakamoto get electric shock from her black lightning, he gasped falling down Oichi's eyes widen "Sakamoto!" Darcaniea chuckled "when I come for Jess, I'm gonna make you watch as I kill her" as darkness formed around her and she was gone. Oichi frowned until she felt a pain in her chest. "Ah…" Sakamoto recovering from the shock grabbed her. "Oichi…" Oichi clinged to him as her chest started to burn more like it was trying to forcibly pull something in. "M-My chest…" Sakamoto frowned as Oichi took deep breaths. Sakamoto hugged her. "Calm down. It's okay. It's okay…"

Zach knocked on Rick's door "Come in" he heard his son's voice, opening the door he walked in to see Jess just getting done putting her black canvas galaxy converse on over her ankle black socks. She was also wearing a Guardians Of The Galaxy- Awesome Mix Tape Tank top and Empyre Galaxy Black Denim Shorts. Rick stepping over wearing black and red led zeppelin shit, black men's skinny jeans and black converse "Father what's up?" Zach raised his eyebrow, taking a small sniff he smirked "so how was it" Jess's eyes widen turning red. Rick sighed "Father… don't be creepy and ask that!" Zach laughed "Anyways, you two heading out?" Rick nodded "Yes, going to the Red Dragon" Zach chuckled "Alright" he turned and left the room. Rick sighed "Sorry about that love" he kissed her Jess giggled and kissed him back, then hearing key flying towards him, he caught them "Take the Lamborghini" Rick's eyes widen "No are you kidding?" Zach smirked and left. Rick grinned "Sweet come on" Jess giggled has they both left the room.

At the mall, Oichi was sitting down holding her head. Sakamoto and Yain were talking about what just happened. "A girl who looked like Jess?" Sakamoto nodded. "Then her chest started to hurt. I think it's the curse mark…" "Which one?" Sakamoto hums out. "I don't think Ross's mark does anything other then mark her, like pour his scent out when she's around demons. It could be either Valeriea's or Endu's. They both can drain dark magic to make itself stronger." Yain sighs. "This is just great. She can't even enjoy a day out without something happening." Sakamoto closed his eyes. "What do we do? I can contact my grandfather but I'm not sure what he could do right now." "Call him later right now let's try to take this event out of Lady's Oichi's mind." They turned around to see Oichi almost in tears. Sakamoto walked over to her and bends down, lifting her chin up. He smiled. "…Ichi…" Oichi eyes widen slightly and she looked up at him. "I figured if you gave me a nickname then I should give you one to. How about we finish up our shopping and then go eat." Oichi sniffed and smiles slightly. He kissed her lips softly. "Everything will be okay. I promise you." Oichi nodded as he got up. He reached out his hand and pulled her up. Oichi wraps her arm around his as they started to walk to the next store.

Rick was driving his dads Lamborghini down the street, Jess looked down at her phone and was texting Oichi 'Hey sis! Me and Rick are hiding to the Red Dragon, lets meet up and have some Chinese?' she sent it, Rick slowed down and parked the car. "We are here" Jess smiled and got out, Rick got out and locked the car. Both holding hands walked to a a stone building with a black sign that had red lettering 'The Red Dragon' they both walked up to the doors opening it, stepping inside that place was amazing. The restaurant was divided into two with the red-lit 160-seat lounge, with a bar in the middle that had a hanging red dragon that circled the bar. The restaurant had that black, wooded and red color theme. Ling who was at the front desk smiled "Oh Jess! Welcome, you coming for dinner?" Jess smiled "Yes Mrs. Cho" Link chuckled "Booth?" Rick nodded "Yeah" "Oh good, right this way, follow me" she grabbed two menu's and walked them don't the booths and picked the one that was in the back "Here you are" Jess and Rick both slid in the right "Thank you, We are expecting two friends too join us" Ling chuckled "Oh of course, please take your time" she handed them the menu's and walked away.

At the mall, Oichi was back to her happy self as Yain carried bags of fabric that she brought. She and Sakamoto also decided to do a steampunk theme for the Halloween party so they had to pick out something that would fit on the customs she was making. Sakamoto was holding bags full of things for the bedroom, some clothes for him, and something for Victoria secrets that Oichi was unaware of. Oichi had gotten the text from Jess about Chinese Food and sent her back a text that they were on the way. "Time to eat! I'm so hungry!" She says giggling. Sakamoto chuckled. "Then let's go." "I will head back to the house." Oichi stopped and turned to him. "Your…leaving?" "I have more errands to run for your mother and I have to do something for your grandfather. Such as collecting some rare gems of some sort." Oichi frowned. "But…you've always came around with me. It feels weird without having you around to watch my back." Yain bows slightly. "I am sorry Lady Oichi, but you have Sakamoto now. I'm sure he can protect you for about two days until you come back home. I promise to be back as soon as I can." Oichi nodded and sighs out. "Okay…well just be careful okay." Yain nods and takes the bags from Sakamoto. "I will see you soon." He says before walking off.

Oichi waves at him before sighing sadly. "Are you trying to make me jealous?" Sakamoto says pouting. Oichi looked at him and giggled. "No." She hugged him. "It's just that…Yain has been with me for a long time and he's always been there. It's weird to not…know he's there…but he's right. I have you now so I should be happy that we can…" She blushed. "Finally have some alone time when we get back home…you know…" Sakamoto chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Agreed. I do love kissing you without Yain bursting through the door." They both laughed and walked out the mall hand in hand, heading to the Chinese restaurant.

Jess and rick had ordered two dr. pepper cherry's waiting for Oichi and Sakamoto. Jess looked at the bar area and see's 'now hiring' "Rick they are hiring" Rick turning looked "they?" Jess nodded sliding out "I'll be right back" Rick blinked at her "alright" he said looking back his phone. Jess walked over to the bar "Hey Lee!"

Lee looked at her and smiled "AH Jess what's up?" Jess smiled "Can I have a application?" Lee's eyes widen "really?" Jess nodded, he smiled and bent down only to move back up "Here fill out" Jess smiled taking it and headed back to her table. Reaching the table she slid back in, Rick looked and he looked surprised "a job application…? Can we even work while in school?" Jess nodded "Yeah, it says we can in the school's handbook" Rick chuckled "I think you should" Jess giggled and started to fill it out.

Oichi was humming as she played in Sakamoto's hair as he drove. "You know my hair is kinda sensitive so unless you want me to walk in this place with a nice hard on you should stop." Oichi blushed and removed her hand. "S-Sorry." Sakamoto chuckled. "So how much you plan to eat?" "A lot! Like a whole menu a lot!" Sakamoto laughed. "My little glutton princess. I'll pay for you so eat until your adorable tummy pop." Oichi giggled.

Soon they pulled up to the spot and got out. Holding hands they walked in and headed to the front desk. "Hi! I think our friends are here?" "Jess and Rick?" Ling smiled and grabbed two menus. "They are this way follow me please." Oichi nodded as they followed them. She smiled as she saw Jess and Rick. "Jess!" She giggled as they reached the table. Jess smiled brightly "Oichi!" Rick smiled "Yo"

"Look! I got Sakamoto to change his hair color and get it cut!" Sakamoto blushed. "I-It's not a big deal…" He says sitting down. Oichi sat beside him. "Aw, I think you look so cute!" She ran her fingers through his hair. "It matches your grandpa in color if you think about it." Sakamoto's face went even redder, making Oichi laugh. "So cute!" She leans on his shoulder. Jess giggled "You look so adorable Oichi, and you look very handsome Sakamoto" Rick frowned "What about me…?" he pouted, Jess giggled and kissed his cheek "drop dead gorgeously handsome" Rick grinned and kissed her cheek back. Jess went back filling her paper. Oichi chuckled then smelled something coming from Jess. Sakamoto knew right away, he could tell they were both glowing with that aura, Jess was glowing more"

Sakamoto chuckled. "Ah, young love at its finest. Seems like you two have finally joined together as one eh?" Rick almost spi out of his drink and end up coughing, Jess's face was red like her hair.

Sakamoto laughed slightly. "Its about time is all I'm saying." Oichi's face was slightly red making him chuckle. "Don't worry hun, when your ready, despite what our grandfathers say, I'll make you glow just as brightly as Jess. Maybe even more." Oichi's face went redder unable to even mutter a word to him.

Jess felt her heart pounding "What the hell Sakamoto?" Rick sighed but grinned "yes we have bonded fully, it was so passionate even when I sucked on her shoulder" Jess put her head on the table "Oh god…"

Sakamoto laughed. "Open as always I see." Ling appeared "Ready to order?" Rick chuckled "big family order of teriyaki beef sticks, large order of beef shop Suey and large order of pork fried rice" Ling smiled writing it down then looked at Sakamoto and Oichi. Sakamoto smiled. "This might seem weird, but can you bring us the entire menu?" Oichi's eyes sparkled. "T-The whole menu!?" She says excitedly. Ling eyes widen. "The whole menu?" Sakamoto nodded. "Yes please, trust me my girlfriend will eat it so many make it double on that." He says smiling. Ling eyes widen. "The whole menu?" Sakamoto nodded. "Yes please, trust me my girlfriend will eat it so many make it double on that." He says smiling. Ling eyes widen in surprised "everyone….?" Jess shook her head "Sakamoto not everything…."

"Everything. I'll pay and tip." He says smiling. Ling bowed "Of course…." She rushed away shouting in Chinese to the back. Jess sighed "Really the whole menu?" Oichi pouted. "YES! The whole menu!" Oichi says with excited eyes. "You don't understand what a treat this is for me! I get to eat the entire menu of Chinese food!" Oichi eyes sparkled more. "I love you!" She says hugging on Sakamoto. "I love you to." Sakamoto says smiling. "Food keeps you happy and you keep me happy." He says kissing her.

And hour went by and Oichi was scarfing down the food Sakamoto ordered for Oichi. Jess just finished her serving of the food. Rick taking a sip of his drink when he noticed his cousin Kaci walking over "Kaci" he said making Jess, Sakamoto and Oichi who had puff cheeks full of food to see him stopping at his their table. He was wearing black shirt with a white graphic wolf and skull. Me's black skinny jeans with twill and pleather accents and black skinny jeans. On his the back of his right forearm was a new tattoo, it was a unique tattoo with markings like it was a seal.

Rick blinked "Kaci… that seal tattoo on your arm?" Jess blinked at it "It's pretty…" Kaci lifted his arm "Oh this… mother put it on me… since the school kept calling uncle about my wings… so I have this seal on me to control my wings…" Rick can see he was upset about it, he sighed "Kaci I know you hate it but at least your wings wont pop out every time in classes" Kaci sighs with a nod "Can I sit with you?" Jess giggled "Sure" Kaci slide in next to Jess "has anyone seen Ross…?" Kaci asked with a hidden flush on his face.

Sakamoto sighs as he fed Oichi a piece of chicken. "Don't worry, as soon as he gets hungry, he will come find Oichi…" Oichi giggled. "At least he doesn't kiss me anymore so you should be happy about that." "Even so…its annoying…" Sakamoto says sighing. Jess and Rick nodded "very" Kaci reached out taking a spoon full of fried rice.

In a penthouse, Lucifer sat in a leather chair with his back turned, with a drink in his hands, Astaroth was kneeling in front of him. She was wearing black zipped bondage dress and black heels. Taking a sip of his drink he sighs out. "To be brought out into this mortal world because of something like this. Its tactful and tiring." He leans back in his chair and looks at Astaroth. "So…You want me to forgive your son?" He chuckles. "Do you have any idea what he has done? He attacked a Mikcloud witch… Lord Jetter is not happy one bit and neither am I. The underworld realms have been under the truce with Mikcloud's since the time of Regina Mikcloud. Not to mention he help a dark witch hurt my son. MY son!" He gripped into his glass so hard that it shattered into pieces. "There is a reason why I have rules, no demons are allowed to be allied with dark witches after what happen with Valeriea!" Astaroth knelled more down to the floor "Please my lord! Please he's only a child!" She shook as she felt a dark and deadly aura rise around him. He made the air nearly unreachable, like a knife being twisted in your gut. "I will hear NO excuses! He's well almost 500 years old! He should know better! When we find your son he will go on demon trail" Astaroth teared "My lord please… he's my only son…." Lucifer growled standing up still with his back turned. "just like his father! He got himself dragged into dark witches and it got him killed! Astaroth there will be no forgiveness Nor no mercy your Son will pay for what he did now leave my sight at once…"

Astaroth rose up without a sound and quickly left. Lucifer sighs and he heard the door shut. "You can come out of hiding now…" He heard a chuckle as Ross appeared. "Aw dad…I didn't think you can so much about me." "Silence your tongue boy. Any demon foolish enough to side with a dark witch is an enemy. None the less it's a shame that boy couldn't keep his senses together." Ross rolls his eyes. "I only came to see if you would forgive him or not. Now that I have my answers I'm heading out to find my princess." "Yes, well speaking of princess…I think I'll go see mine to…" he said with a smirk on his face. Ross chuckled. "I heard she opened a bar and restaurant around here." "Is that so. Then I need to look my best for her. Also since your going out take your sister." Ross frowns. "What for? And you mean half sister…she doesn't share your blood." "Doesn't matter. Your mother keeps complaining how you don't spend time with her and her nagging is annoying me so just take her out for the day. It's not like your going to do anything else." Ross groans out. "Fine whatever but if she goes missing it's on you and her." He says walking off. Lucifer chuckled. "Now…what to wear…"

After eating, Rick and Sakamoto paid together splitting it in two. Jess and Oichi were outside waiting for them. Oichi was cracking her fortune cookie, opening she looked at the piece of paper in it. 'The scariest monsters are the ones lurking in your soul.' Oichi frowned as she rubbed her chest. 'My soul…'

Jess opened her's and read her fortune, she frowned when she sees it 'Darkness will come for you' biting her lip and crumpled it up and put it in her pocket, smiling "So Oichi what did yours say?"

Oichi sighs. "Nothing I haven't heard already." Rick and Sakamoto stepped out "So were to next?" Rick asked, Jess thought then she smiled "The comic store, come on Oichi you will love it! It's right down the street!" Rick chuckled "We haven't been there for a while"

Sakamoto lifted his hand out to Oichi. "You okay?" He asked with a worried tone. Oichi smiled. "I'm good. Just letting the food settle." Sakamoto kissed the back of hand. "Alright. Let's go to this comic store. You might something you like." Oichi smiled and nodded. "Okay! Cant wait."

Reaching the comic store, in the windows were superhero pinups. Jess opening the door, she stepped inside with Oichi and the boys behind her. The comic store was a geek's dream. Jess smiled "still the same" Rick chuckled "Yeah" Jess pulled Oichi by the DC comic section, she gasped making Oichi jump "The new Harley Quinn comic! Awesome!" she reached out taking it. Rick chuckled and was checking out hell boy comic. Kaci, followed them stepped over to the arcade machine, asteroids and started to play.

Sakamoto walked over to Oichi and snatched her away from a giggly Jess. He took her over to the clothing section. "Maybe you can find something to inspire you in here." Oichi smiled. "HeeHee I do have a lot of ideas already for our costumes." "It doesn't hurt to have…" He looked up and frowned. "Sakamoto? What's wrong…" She turned around and saw Paxton reading a comic book. "Paxton? What are you doing here?" Oichi asked. Paxton looked up and walked over to them. Before he could say something, Oichi's vision started to fade. Sakamoto caught her as she started to fall back. "Well…I was going to say that Ross wanted me to meet him here for some reason…think I know why…" Sakamoto sighs as he pulls Oichi close to him. They heard chuckling and turned to see Ross wearing a black shirt, pants, and shoes with a gray open jacket. He licked his lips. "Sorry I couldn't help myself." Sakamoto shook his head as Oichi recovered. "I see Ross is here." She says rubbing her head. Ross smiles. "You should know I can't stay away from you…" He then frowned and sighed. "Would you stop clinging to me. It's hard for me to walk you know." "Who are you talking to?" Sakamoto says. Ross stood to the side to and they saw a cute little girl with yellow eyes and long back hair. She was wearing a denim floral dress with a light jacket on and black flats. She had her head looking down.

Oichi's eyes widen. "Who is this?" She asked. Ross put his hands in his pocket. "This is my little sister Marie. Half sister really…" He says. Oichi's eyes lit up. "I didn't know you have a sister! She's so cute!" Oichi say cupping her hands together. Marie looked up at her with a slight blush on her face. Oichi walked up to her. "Hi! I'm Oichi! Can I hug you!?" She looked at Ross. "I can hug her right!?" Ross raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, she can't drain you or anything." Oichi giggled and snuggled Marie. "So cute! She's adorable!" Marie's face was glowing red. Ross rubbed his head. "You never hugged me like that and I think I'm freaking hot you know." Oichi rolled her eyes. "Being hot and being cute are two different things." "Um…" Oichi looked down at Marie who was still blushing. "…H-Hi…" She says shyly. Oichi ended up snuggling her some more. "This can't be your sister Ross! Look how timid and cute she is!" Oichi says giggling. Ross pouted slightly. "I can be timid and cute to…" He says grumbling.

"Hello Ross" he turned to see Jess, Jess saw Marie and her eyes widen "Awww is this your little sister?! She's so adorable" rick next to her hummed going through another rack of comics.

Oichi just couldn't let Marie go and it look like Marie was melting into her snuggle attack. Ross feeling a poke up his arm, he turned to see Kaci. Then he felt a dark seal on Kaci, Kaci can tell Ross was scanning him. Ross grabbed Kaci's arm gently lifting it up "Why do you have a fallen seal on you?" Kaci frowned looking away "Mother put it on me… the school kept complainng about my wings… they have a mind of their own… and pop out at any time… so mom put this sealing tattoo on me…" Paxton can tell it's rare type of sealing marking that can never be removed, unless the arm was cut off or the seal markings are scratched of but hurting the person they have it on. Ross sighs and let go of his arm. "Well that sucks. Your wings are pretty dope. To bad they have to be sealed away." Kaci was trying to hide a flush "Y-yeah… at least Dustin can control his wings… I never could…"

Ross walked up to Oichi and pulled her away from Marie. "Hey! I wasn't done snuggling that ball of cuteness!" Oichi says. "Well I'm going to be around you for most of the day so you can have your fill but first let me eat a bit." Sakamoto frowned. "I wish you would stop saying it like that." Ross hugged Oichi and placed his head on her head slowly draining her but not so much to make her tired. "Calm down Saki. I know the limit. Only a little here and there. Your grandfather and her grandfather made it pretty clear to me." "Stop calling me that or should I refer to your real name." Ross frowned. "Can't take a joke as always I see…" He lets go of Oichi and shivers. "Haaa…that feels much better." Oichi brushed herself off. Marie walked up to her and hugged her slightly. "Your warm…" Oichi had hearts in her eyes as she snuggled Marie more. "So cute!" Sakamoto chuckled at her. Jess smiled and walked away to look at the figure's, Rick followed.. Reaching the area she smiled to see many figures. She gasped softly when she say a figure, 'DC Collectibles Harley Quinn by Jae Lee Statue Red Resin Statue!' skipping over to it "Oh my god… amazing…" Rick smirked "oh much is it?" Jess blinked and looked, her eyes widen "59…." Rick chuckled and turned "Hey Mikey!" Mikey, part of the Rick's friends did work here. He was currently working for the day. He looked at Rick "What's up Rick?" Rick smirked "The Harley Quinn statue, I would like to get it" Jess's eyes widen "Wait Rick you don't have too…" Rick chuckled "don't be silly, consider it as a part of your birthday present" Oichi's eyes widen "Wait! When is your birthday?" Jess smiled "Halloween day, October 31st"

Oichi frowned as she held Maire. "And why am I now just finding out about it!" She pouted as she snuggled Maire. Jess frowned "I'm sorry… I forgot to tell you.."

Maire looked up Oichi. "Mine is on February 14th." Oichi smiled widens. "On Valentine's Day! That's adorable!" Ross rolls his eyes. "Big deal. Can we go somewhere else other than this store? I don't understand what you guys like so much about this crap." He says poking a plush toy. "Then again this town is dead there aren't many other places to go. Ugh…Oichi let's go back to your place." Oichi frowned. "Uh no…" "Why not? You got a ps4 that hasn't even been touched from what Yain says." "I don't play games like that. I watch movies and stuff on them…that's about it." "Oh my Gosh. My princess doesn't play video games. What has this world come to." Oichi shook her head. "You can always leave Ross but let Maire stay. I have gifts that I have to shop for now and he name is on the list!" Maire lets out a giggle. Ross rubs his head then sent a glare to Sakamoto. "What have you done to my sweet innocent Princess? Any other day she wouldn't talk back to me like this!?" Sakamoto smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about. She eventually had to grow a backbone against you."

Not far from them, Kaci was frowning and looked away. Paxton can see it clearly of Kaci's feelings. Kaci turning walked right out of the store. Rick out at the counter paid for Jess's gift, Jess was looking around "Where's Kaci? I got this awesome black dragon statue from dragon ball Z"

Ross looked around. "Looks like he left. Lucky guy." Paxton shook his head and grabbed another comic book to read. "Aw, he didn't say good bye…maybe he had something to do." Oichi says wondering. Jess hugs her gift "yay" Rick chuckled.

Sakamoto was coming back with a bag in his hand. "Who knows anyways did you see anything you wanted in here?" Oichi shook her head. "No, not really…it's a nice store though." Sakamoto pats her head. "Do you want to do anything else while we are out?" Oichi hums out. "I do need to go look for some herbs for mama out in the forest later, but other than that not really. We shopped, ate some yummy food, and got a look at a good comic store. It's been a good day you know." She says smiling. Marie's eyes widen at Oichi's smile. It was her turn for her eyes to sparkle. She clung to Oichi tighter. Jess chuckled "Then you need to go to the 'Ravenswood Market'" Rick nodded "even though there is a Walmart not far but the market is the best place because it has better prices and even better meat and herbs all their herbs are fresh, even Mr. Evan's prefer the market then Walmart when it comes to food"

"We can tag along but the herbs I need are in the forest. Or rather the one she wants are in the forest. Its best I get them before dark or its going to be a hassle." Oichi says sighing. Sakamoto chuckle. "Don't worry we will get them on our way home."

They walked out of the store to see Kaci standing there, he had his head down hiding his face. Jess blinked "Oh there you are Kaci! Did you need fresh air?" Kaci looked up masking everything, he nodded with that blank face of his "Waiting for my brother…" suddenly a sound of flapping then Dustin landed next to them with his silver white wings that matches his hair. Jess smiled "Dustin!"

Oichi looked at the bag behind held by Sakamoto. "What did you get?" Sakamoto winked at her. "It's a secret." Oichi pouted until she felt Marie grab her hand. "I can come with you?" Oichi smiled and nodded. "Of course! You can come with me whenever you want. Just tell your big brother to bring you okay?" Marie smiled. "Thank you!"

Jess looked at Kaci and frowned, she can tell something was bothering him, looking back Oichi "Oichi, why don't you and Sakamoto go." She took Rick's hand "me and him are gonna walk to dairy queen" Oichi blinked "What is this dairy queen?" Jess chuckled "It's an ice cream shop and I don't know if you can eat any… it is all dairy…" Rick blinked "Dairy queen has a dairy free menu Jess…" Jess elbowed him, making Sakamoto blink at them but he got Jess's message. He chuckled "Come on Oichi and Marie"

Oichi shrugs. "Mk, well see you guys later." She and Marie giggled as they walked to Sakamoto's car with Ross and Paxton following them.

Jess giggled waving at them "Have fun!" Rick waved also" as they got far enough, Jess turned to Kaci and Dustin. Dustin had his wings back in. Jess stepped Kaci and held up the black dragon she got him "Here" Kaci blinked taking it "Thank you" Jess chuckled "you are welcome Kace! So what's bothering you?" Kaci then frowned rare of him to show it "I don't know what's wrong with me…." Dustin rubbed his back "He's falling for someone" Jess's and Rick's eyes widen. "No way who?!" Jess sounded shocked but excited to know. Kaci flushed "R-Ross…." Rick sucked in a shock.

Reaching the car, Marie got in the back seat of Sakamoto's car. "So where are we going again?" Ross asks. "To the forest." "Like…legit into the forest?" Oichi nodded. "Yup! Don't worry it won't be long. Then after yes, you can come back to the house." Ross smiled. "Sweet! Let's do this then!" Paxton joins Ross in his car and the followed behind Sakamoto.

In the car with Ross, Paxton was looking out the window. "Hey Ross…you ever think you will find love or something?" Ross raised his eyebrow. "Love? Na. Why you wanna love me or something? I don't think you would last with me." Paxton chuckles. "Of course not, even if I swing that way I'd take anyone what you." Ross laughs. "Why you ask such a weird question? You got a crush on someone?" "No, I was just wondering. You and Damien are weird. You both cling to girls who are already clearly taken." Ross frowned. "Hey, don't compare me to him. I don't want Oichi in that scene. I just want to drain every drop of that amazing dark aura inside her. Sakamoto can have her physically." Paxton frowned. "You say that now, but we will see, I guess. All I'm saying is that maybe you should learn to be aware of everyone's feelings." Ross rolled his eyes. "I'm a demon. If I started being aware of feelings here and there then I'll get soft. My father already thinks I'm spending to much time on earth. Don't give him a reason to make me go back." Paxton sighs. "You are an idiot…but fine I'll drop it for now. No point of making you understand until you see it for yourself, I guess." Ross growls out. "Are you trying to piss me off or something?" Paxton said nothing as they drove.

Reaching the edge of the town, Sakamoto and Ross parked in a empty parking lot. Oichi got out with Marie. Sakamoto grabbed her bag out the backset. "All we need is a few and we can leave. I'll make it quick." Ross looked around. "So where are we going?" Oichi pointed to an opening that led deep into the forest. They followed Oichi through the path. Oichi and Marie held hand as they walked in front. Sakamoto walked behind her while Ross and Paxton. "Not gonna lie it is pretty peaceful out here." Ross says. Oichi giggled. "I know. That's why I like coming here. Oh! We should have a picnic out here one day! With everyone you know!" Oichi says excitedly. "That would be nice." Paxton says. As they walked to a clearing they stopped as they saw a young girl sitting in the middle of a large field. "Who is that?" Ross says. The girl looked at them and her eyes landed on Oichi. She smiled and got up. "Oichi! You finally came back!" She ran to her and tackled her into a hug. Sakamoto frowned. "Hey! Who are you and why do you know Oichi." Oichi blinks as she look at the girl. Suddenly she remembered. "Alexius!" She hugged her back. "Oh wow! I can't believe I almost forgot about you! How have you been!?" Alexius smiled. "Same old same old, home school sucks." She says giggling.

Oichi hugged her again and then turned to Sakamoto and the others. "Everyone this is Alexius! I met her with Yain a while back. She lives here in the forest with her parents. She also helped me look for herbs and stuff." Ross crossed his arms. "How come you never mentioned her before?" Oichi rubbed her head. "Well a lot of stuff has happened you know…and its been a awhile since I came back into the forest. It must have slipped my mind." Sakamoto shook his head and smiled at Alexius. He could tell she was a witch but she wasn't that much strong so she wasn't a threat. "Hello there, I'm Sakamoto. I'm Oichi's boyfriend." Alexius eyes widen. "Really and hear I thought she and Yain would have become closer." Oichi blushed. "R-Really? He's just my bodyguard…you know that." Alexius giggled. "Even so you two are cute together. Anyways I was just out looking for herbs. I guess your mom needs your help again?" Oichi nodded. "Oh goodie! I'll help you again and I found some your mom would really like." Oichi smiled. "Thank you!" Ross was looking at Alexius. Something was off about her. She smelled more like dirt then anything. He rubbed his nose. Paxton pat his shoulder tell him that he felt off to. Ross sighs and follows Oichi and the others to the middle of the field.

Suddenly hearing a howl made then stop in their tracks had large white wolves appearing to the clearing. They can the wolfs were werewolves.

Ross sighs. 'Oh great…' The white wolfs stopped and moved aside has one came walking over and stopped in front of Oichi 'Oichi can you hear me?' Oichi blinked has she recognized that voice "Jin?" the Jin in wolf form nodded his head, Ross crossed his arms "We all can hear you" Jin looked at him, the wolfs behind Jin growled at him and Paxton. Jin turned his head back to his Pack "Enough!" the wolfs backed up cowardly. Jin looked back at Oichi in the others. "Be careful… there is two Korken demon in these woods, they already eaten two children. Please stay alert" then looking at Ross "Keep an eye on your sister, even demon child are targets not just human children"

"Yeah yeah move on already." Ross says waving his hand. "I've already sent word to Mikcloud family, please be safe" Jin said then howled has him and pack dashed off back into the woods.

Alexius sat down. "Not to worry, we have three strong guys here to protect us let's find your herbs Oichi." Oichi took Marie's hand and they sat in the middle of the field. Alexius smiled at Marie. "What's your name?" Marie slide closer to Oichi. "Marie…" "What a cute name! Are you going to help us with herb hunting?" She places her hand on the ground as she did a beautiful herb started to grow. Marie's eyes widen. "Wow!" Alexius giggled. "Pretty neat right?" Sakamoto sat down beside Oichi while Ross and Paxton relaxed on the grass. "Mind if I join in on the lesson?" Alexius nodded. "Yes! The more the merrier I always say! Heehee. Oichi do you still have your notepad?" Oichi nodded and pulled it out the bag Sakamoto brought. "I keep it close and write down everything herb related in it." "Good job! Then let's add some new ones. Marie crawled into Oichi's lap making her giggle. She wrapped her arms around her. "So cute you are." Oichi says opening her notebook.

At Danni's bar she was passing out some drinks. She was wearing a sexy backless halter fashion crop top with white pants and high heels. As she walked men couldn't help but to watch her hips swing side to side. Now with Danni being a single women she felt better and more happier not having to worry about Dante. She walked up to a table of men and their dates. "Are you guys enjoying yourself tonight?" The women glared at her, but she ignored it. One of the men chuckled. "My Danni, you are glowing very brightly tonight. Did a man already steal your heart." Danni laughed. "Don't be silly why would I run back into something like that. I do want to enjoy my single life for a while at least." The man smirked. "Well you know I am always up to wowing you." A smack was sent to the back of his head. He frowned as he looked at his date. "I'm sure the whore…I mean…our lovely waitress should be busy doing something else." Danni smiled. She could tell that she was a demon but she didn't care and anyone who knew her knew that she didn't care. That's why the man gulped and sunk to his sleep.

Danni reached over and slammed the woman's head into the table cracking it. The other girls gasps as this. On lookers chuckled as they watched the show. Danni pulled the woman's head back up. "So sorry about that. My hand sometimes slips when I think I'm being disrespectful. Now then, you must be new in town. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Danni Tanaka of the Tanaka mystic clan. I am the owner of this place not your damn waiter. These gentlemen you are with come here every not to enjoy a drink so please trust me when I say I know their type of women. The only whore around here is you and you know it, or you wouldn't be here with them." The men covered their mouth as they chuckled slightly. The woman's face turns slightly red and her eyes flashed the same color, but she said nothing back to Danni. "I'll be back to check on you guys and make sure you leave a tip." She was smiling. The woman got up and was about to attack Danni from behind her back.

Just then the door opened, causing everyone to stop. The woman's eyes widen as they watched a very handsome man walk in. He had long black and white hair and yellow piecing eyes. He was wearing vintage waistcoat, gray and black, slim fit formal double-breasted vest and black slacks to match. He walked in and looked around until his eyes landed on Danni and the woman. He frowned at the woman. He took one step and the woman was quickly down on her knees just like most of the demons in there. "M-My lord…what are you doing here?" The woman asked. Danni walked passed her making her gasp. "Lu! It's been awhile huh!" The woman eyes widen and she stood up. "How dare you disrespect our Lord Lucifer! You should…" Suddenly the woman was grabbed by the throat. She looked into his cold eyes and quickly felt fear run up and down her body. "F-Forgive me…" She says. "The one who is disrespectful is you woman. You dare attack my beloved Danni from behind? You are lucky you are in one piece. However, next time you try something so foolish I will make sure your life will end painfully. Understand?" "Y-Yes My Lord…" He dropped the girl on the floor. He frowned and looked at out his then pulled out a tissue and whipped his hands off. "Disgusting. How much makeup to you people wear? It's all over my hand." The woman shiver as she sat on the ground.

Danni walked up to Lucifer "Beloved Danni huh?" Lucifer smirked. "I'm not wrong am I?" Danni rolled her eyes. "You are. Last time I check you didn't even get pass first base with me now do you want your usual booth or what? I got work to do." "Your harsh attitude is very attractive. Why don't you just become my queen already. I'm sure you will love it." He reached up to touch her chin only for her to slap it away. "No thanks. I like my life as it is thank you. Besides don't you have a wife and some kids of your own." "It's not liked being married the her. I need some offspring and I would say the same to you, but word is you are single now. That means its open session all over again." He says licking his lips. Danni laughed. "If I were younger that my have worked on me…wait no it wouldn't. You are going to have to try way hard if you ever want to charm me Lu, now bring your ass on so I can get back to work." Lucifer sighs and then chuckles. "Then I will consider that as a challenge then."

Delica, Kaci and Dustin's mother stepped into the bar wearing Women's Star Studded Skull Loose Fit Tank Top, Suede Studded Heel Ankle Boots and Gothic Leather Jacket over her shit, she had her Razer phone in her hand, she was currently on the phone with the Vice Principle of the high school "Yes I understand, I don't see problem with it? Ah?! He should not be band from showing his tattoo seal! You know I'm gonna have a word with Headmistress Isica!" She shouted and hanged up, sighing "hey Danni a shot of Devils Cut"

"Sure just make sure you leave your other conversation at the door." Danni says signing and placing the bottle and a glass down pouring a drink. Delica took it and turned to see Lucifer, blinking at him she stepped over to him. The demon woman frowned at Delica "disgusting a angel in here..." she whispers.

Delica sat down next to Lucifer "Lucifer Morningstar" Lucifer looked up and her smirked "Delica Meyers, my my it's been decades? centuries? millenniums of years?" Delica shook her head "couple decades when that jackass archangel Michael banished me to earth, making me a fallen angel... he banished me for having a vampire has a soul mate... father doesn't even know..." she said gulping down her shot and slammed it to the table with a sigh "and know my oldest is being forced to hid his beautiful wings at school..."

"Easy with the slamming." Danni says walking by with a try of drinking in her hand." Lucifer watches her butt as she walked by. "Ahh…every day it seems to grow bigger. I really want to get her in my bed." He says chuckling, Delica chuckled "sorry about that Danni"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I don't really care about the history that Michael and you are going though. I cut ties with my so called family long before. So whatever is going on up there is none of my concern. I heard that Gabriel is here so speak to him or something." He says sighing. Delica sighs also "No I'm good, I rather like living here down on Earth no heavily rules to be honest. My sons should here soon, I would like you to meet them brother, Danni other shot of Devil's cut please"

"Unless my beloved wolf leaves then I will be staying." Lucifer says chuckles as Danni walked back. "Aw Lu, try all you might but you aren't getting in these pants anytime soon." She walks around the bar and makes another shot for Delica. "Now are you going to order drinks or food?" "I prefer one of your specials." "Black devil it is." She says. Lucifer chuckled. "By the way Danni, how is your daughter doing?" "Fine so far. Thanks to your son by the way I'm shocked you allowed him to go by Ross and not his real name." Lucifer sighs. "That boy. So stubborn so I allowed him to do whatever he wanted. Ross isn't a bad name so long as those around him know who he is." Danni placed a martini glass in front of him that had a dark color liquid with the rim covered on lime and a blueberry on a stick. "Have you thought about trying a new name?" She asked. Lucifer took a sip. "Not really. I love my name and I love it when people it sounds better when screamed though." He says chuckling at her. Danni rolled her eyes. "Keeping trying Lu. Better men have tried and failed." Lucifer smirked "I am no mere man my sweet." Delica chuckles then taking a sip of her shit.

The door opened, Marylin walked in wearing a Lilac frost Harriet Cami, Margot Pastel Blue High-Rise Ankle Skinny Jeans and cute light skin tone pastel converse. Her golden honey hair was Hairstyle Long Loose Wave and she had very light make up and had her nails painted blush pink. Caring a box of homemade Diy marble Wine glasses, that were so colorful on the bottom. "Hello Danni! I have your order of the glassware you ordered!" Delica eyes widen "aww it's little Mara, she looks so cute and grown up"

Danni cleaned her hands. "Thank you dear." Taking the box, she walked off. Mara smiled and turned but stopped to see her uncle and aunt. She gasped "Auntie Delica! Uncle Lucifer! It's so good to see!" she giggled stepping over. Delica smiled "Hello dear, how are you?" Lucifer frowned since Danni walked away. "She could have just asked someone to come get the damn thing." He says mumbling almost pouting to himself. Marylin smiled "I'm doing good, Uncle Lucifer how are you?" "When my beloved Danni comes back, I will be better." He says.

"Mara!" Lyle stepped in with a disgusted look on his face "Come on let's get out of here, there's nothing but vile people in here, and a disgusting demon and two black sheep's of the family get over here know!" Mara's eyes widen "Cousin… don't…" Delica stood up "two black sheep's aye? My dear nephew, you are nothing like your father…. So the rumors I hear from my sons is true, Michael has been trying to raise you into him I wonder why Gabriel is allowing this" Lyle looked at her with disgust on his face "shut up, we are not family disgusting filth" he reached out grabbing Mara's arm hard "Ow! Lyle! Stop it let go! Delica bites her lip "Lyle!"

Lucifer sighs as he sips on his drink right as Danni returned. Lyle turned and his eyes widen to see his father standing there with a disappointed look on his face, a couple of demon's eyes widen and backed up from his appearing in the bar "your grandfather wants to see you, head back to the shop" Lyle shook "Grandfather….? Why?" Gabriel sighed "you know why leave now" Lyle left the bar and looked at Danni "I'm so sorry Danni, for the trouble the next order will be on the house"

Danni frowned. "Uh huh…" She says walking around to go check on her customers. Gabriel looked at Lucifer and Delica, he smiles sweetly at him "Delica" She nodded at him "Brother" Gabriel looked at lucifer "Little brother, it's good to see you, how are you?" "You should teach that boy of yours some manners Gabriel. Angel, your son, or not he will feel wraith if he disrespects me like that again. If you continue to be foolish an allow Michael to put more words in his head, you will lose him."

"Mother, are you ready?" it was Dustin in door way. Delica blinked "Oh yeah" she got up and paid Danni "See you later Danni" she walked to the door "let's go Dustin and Kaci" they nodded and left with her. Gabriel still standing their looking at Lucifer "I'm sorry for my son… our brother has gotten to him… I don't know what to do to change him… well then it was good to see you brother" Gabriel said leaving has the demons watched him leave.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "How about beat some sense in him for once." Danni walked back over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Between Gabriel and Raphael, they have a lot of kindness in their hearts huh." Lucifer placed his hand on hers. "It's annoying as hell but that boy needs to know his place. Gabriel is the Arch of Compassion and his disgusting ways should have passed down to that idiot son of his but nooo he had to let Michael that overbearing idiot whisper worlds into his ears left and right. I swear the whole family is nothing but…" He sighs out as she drinks down the rest of his drink. "I understand somewhat Lu. Need something stronger?" Lucifer nodded. "I'd like that…then maybe I can tag back home with you." He says smirked. Danni chuckled. "Nice try you did there."

Samuel walked up. "Lady Danni." He stopped to see Lucifer. "I see your suitor is back from Hell." Lucifer chuckled. "Nice to see you to Samuel. Don't mind me I'm just thinking of ways to get into your princess's pants tonight." Samuel laughed. "You are welcome to try but your going to have to wait in line." Lucifer eyes narrowed. "What's this? Are you throwing your name in the ballet?" Samuel chuckled. "Oh no, not that I wouldn't want to but I think Lady Danni is a bit to much for me haha." Danni placed a drink on the table. "Don't worry Lu, so far you're the only person today who is trying so hard." Lucifer grabbed her hand. "That's good for I shall be the one to steal your heart away sooner or later." He kissed the back of it. Danni chuckled. "Your charms won't work on me." She then placed a hand over his. "I do however, look forward on how far you will go though." She winks at him before humming and walking off. Lucifer licks his lips. "Such a fascinating creature. Samuel you might want to tell your King that his daughter may become the queen of hell one day." Samuel chuckled. "Much luck to you Lucifer." He walked off.

Lyle shook has he walked into the back of his father's shop, then walked down the hall to a room. He gulped and opened it, stepping in he closed the door. The room was a living room and kitchen in the back, the color theme was white. There in sitting on the couch was a very handsome man, he was wearing uniform that consists of a white blazer with gold embroidery, with white dress shirt and a blue tie, black-grey vest and black belt with a sun logo as the belt buckles.

His pants is grey colored dress pants and he wears it with white boots. He had long light blind hair with blue eyes. His head looked up to see Lyle, he smiled "Come here my child" Lyle walked over and to him and knelled. Divus chuckled "There's no need to kneel to me my child please stand" Lyle stood up "Grandfather…. This is rare of you.. why are you here?" Divus frowned which was a rare of him to do in front of family "you disappoint me Lyle" Lyle bites his lip looking down "How so…?" Divus sighed "must you ask me this? I think it's high time you stop this foolishness, acting like your uncle is something is my fault… after all I let this go on long enough… I've already given your uncle and order not to speak to you with out your father permission" Lyle's eyes widen and looked up at his grandfather "But Grandfather!" a hand touched his cheek gently making Lyle's eyes widen, Divus was holding his cheek with a stern look on his face "I have spoken Lyle do not make me repeat myself to you, landing a hand on your cousin was the last stray with therefore" letting go of Lyle's cheek, he placed two fingers on Lyle's forehead then Lyle's body started to glow with a golden light this made Lyle's eyes widen 'no..!' the light disappeared, Divus's hand moved away "I have taken your wings from you until I say so, of course you still have your angelic powers but your wings I will give you back until you have learned your lesson. You are grounded to earth until I say do" he said stepping past him "My word is final" he said disappearing around the corner. Lyle sank to his knee with tears in his eyes 'my… wings…'

In the forest, Oichi and the others were getting ready to go. Ross was carrying Marie who was sleeping. Oichi hugged Alexius tightly. "Oh I wish you could come to school with me! I have another friend who is a witch to! I bet you two would get along great!" Alexius giggled. "You should bring her here one day. I'd love to meet her. I wish my parents could let me come but they are stuck in the old ways. They say you can't learn anything about your magic at school so why bother." Alexius sighs. "All they care for is about my magic but its okay. I'm glad I made a friend in you Oichi! So I got you a gift!" She lifts her hand and chants something. There was a bright flash of light and something landed softly next to Oichi. Oichi looked down and gasp. "What is this!?" Alexius giggled. "My gift to you! A wooden herb box made from bamboo with a protective glass display. I even filled some spots for you." Oichi smiled as hugged her again. "Oh wow! Thank you! This would make things easier for me when I got herb hunting! Now I have to get you something." Alexius hugged her and smiled. "You don't. Your friendship is the best thing that happen to me. I'm glad I meet you." Sakamoto picked up the box. Oichi let go of Alexius. "I'll see you again soon okay?" Alexius nodded. "Okay! Bye!" She says waving. Oichi grabbed Sakamoto's hand and they walked back to through the path. Alexius smiles and then places her hands on behind her back. As the wind blows a few leaves blew around her. She looked down at her self as a left half blew through her. She frowned. "…I really am glad to meet you Oichi…I wish things could have been different." She tears up and turns away disappearing into the forest.

Reaching the car, Ross yawns. "Man that was a great ass nap." Paxton nodded. "I agree. We should go back one day." Oichi giggled. "See she was so nice wasn't she?" Sakamoto nodded. "Yes, I didn't think I could learn about so many herbs in such a short time. She's a great teacher for this." Oichi smiles as he places the box and the bag in the car. "Hey Oichi, I guess this is where we part for the day." Ross says as he handed Marie to Paxton. "Okay Ross, See you at school." Ross waved and got in the car and drove off. Sakamoto and Oichi got in the car. "Well now we have the house to ourselves. Want me to make you glow like Jess was earlier." Oichi's eyes widen and her face turned red. "Wha…" "Just kidding. I haven't seen your flustered face for a while. I had to tease you a bit." Sakamoto says laughing and pulling off. Oichi pouted as she rubbed her redder cheeks. "Your so mean…" She says, trying to calm down her beating heart.

Jess and Rick walked holding hands in the park eating their ice cream. It was around 4pm and getting dim outside. They both got vanilla small cones. Jess numbing on her's 'this is nice, just me and him walking like this. Rick biting down on the cone, He looked at her. Jess had this blissful look on her face. He chuckled mental, 'she's so beautiful' suddenly feeling something dark it made him stop holding Jess's hand tighter making her gasp dropping her cone "Rick!" she turned to him and say the protective fearful look on his face "Rick… what is it…?" she looked in front of them and her eyes widen in slight fear, in front of them was Clover, Rick's uncle. He had a dark smirk on his face "My dear nephew" Rick growled deeply making Jess almost jump "uncle… how dare you show your face to me!" Clover chuckled with his speed, Rick was caught off guard has he pushed Rick away from Jess making her gasp, Rick had been pushed into a tree, cracking it in have.

Jess's eyes widen and looked at Clover who was know leaning over her "Little Witch, it's your fault" reaching down gripping Jess by the hair making her scream in pain "AHHHHH!" Clover laughed "me and you are gonna have much fun, I'm gonna torture you with such pleasure" then she felt a prick on in her neck making her eyes widen 'what the…' she felt darkness wash over her as she felt unconscious seeing a sick dark smirk on his face.

Rick groaned getting up and his eyes widen, Jess and Clover were gone. Panic hit him 'no… he took her..' "No… no, no, no! JESSSS!"

Making it home, Oichi was laying down on the bed shirtless and braless as Sakamoto peeled off her back cover. She was about to take her herb bath. Her scars were tingling giving her the feeling something bad was going to happen. Last time they tingled she went out of control at school. She sighs. "What's wrong?" Sakamoto asked. "You think we should have told Jess about what we saw at the mall?" She asked. Sakamoto frowned. "I told my grandfather about it and he told me that we need to stay silent about it…" Oichi frowned. "I don't like lying to Jess. She should know." "I know but just wait a little bit." "She needs to know that some girl looking like her might be trying to hurt her. I can't stay silent about that." "I think you and Jess have been through enough this week okay? Let's just wait it out and see what my grandfather does. He might inform Jetter and maybe he can tell Jess more about whoever or whatever we saw." Oichi bit her lip and put her face in her pillow. She felt off and her back started to throb more. She had learned when that happened then either her uncle was very close to her or something bad was happening. She hopes that neither were true.

"WHAT?!" Jetter yelled, Rick had went to the Mikcloud manor right away and told her uncle about Jess being taken by his uncle, Zach end up being their visiting. Dawn was on floor on her knee's tearing, Zach was kneeling with her holding her has Dawn hysterically cry's "Oh Jess! She must be so frighten! What is Clover gonna do to her?!" Zach frowned rubbing her back "Don't worry Dawn, Jess will be found" Jetter made fits pissed "River!" River appeared in a blink of an eye, she had her long light blue hair tied back into a pony tail. Her eyes were a radiant blue with a black slit pupil. She was wearing a black PU Leather Jacket Faux Slim Leather, Black faux leather skater skirt, Black Faux Leather Chunky Heel Thigh High Boots, black faux leather fingerless gloves and black mask that covered half her lower face. There was double katana's on her back. "Yes my lord?" "work with Rick, find her" River nodded "Of course my lord" grabbing Rick making him gasp has they disappeared.

Jetter walked over to the window "Dawn… go to Danni's… let Danni know" Dawn sniffed "alright brother…"

At the bar, Danni was sitting down counting the safe while everyone was cleaning up. She was leaving the bar early today so that she could meet Yain to collect her items and run some errands. Oichi had texted her that she was home, so she also needed to start on making her new herb back for her back. Lucifer was still there watching her. "Shouldn't you be getting back to hell or something?" Danni says logging in her info on her tablet. Lucifer chuckled. "I do but I think I want to meet your pup. I know Endu is fond of her and Lady's Faye. I have yet to met her yet and Ross is very fascinated with her as well despite what he says." Danni shook her head. "Fine but don't you go draining her or anything. Ross does that enough." She put her money in the safe and placed her hand on her hips. "Sam!" Samuel walked in carrying a crate of dishes. "I'm going to ride with Lu home. If you have any issues just call me okay" Samuel nodded. Danni grabbed her bag. "Come on Lu, but touch my daughter and I'll send you flying." Lucifer chuckled and got up falling her out.

When they reached to her house, they got out and walked inside to see Sakamoto grabbed a cup of tea for Oichi. "Sakamoto Hey there!" Danni says smiling. Sakamoto turned around and smiled. "Good evening Ms. Danni." Lucifer walked in around her and looked around. "Nice place here my dear." Sakamoto frowned. He knew who it was from the way he smelled. "Lord Lucifer…if your looking for your son he has already gone home…" Lucifer chuckled. "Good. Now where is your little girlfriend at?" "…She's taking her herb bath…" Lucifer chuckled and started to head to Oichi's room until Sakamoto stood in his way. "Move boy." "Forgive me but Oichi doesn't like to be seen while taking her herb bath." Lucifer frowned. "Do it look like I care. Step aside. Now." Sakamoto frowned but didn't move. Danni sighed. "Lu, Sakamoto is right. I don't want you to make her uncomfortable or so won't speak to you. Why don't I fix you some tea while we wait?" Lucifer turned to her. "As you wish my beloved. Shall I make us some? I do make one hellish cup of tea. One that will set your soul on fire." Danni chuckled. "Sure, go for it." She says sitting down to remove her shoes. Lucifer chuckles and heads into the kitchen. Sakamoto heads back to Oichi's room. 'Like father like son I see…'

Eye's fluttered open, Jess groaned but felt something wrong. Looking up her eyes widen, her hands were above her chained leaving her hanging from the ceiling. Looking around the room, she was in a stone bricked room with a metal door. The room was cold and it was dark, the only light was a dim torch that was hanging on the wall. Panic it her, closing her eyes she tired cast a spell to get ride of these chains but her eyes widen with a gasp "My magic…" it wasn't working. Hearing a deep dark chuckle, her head turned to see Clover standing in the door way with a smirk "your magic is blocked" he stepped over to her and poked the chains "anti magical metal very, very rare to find, taking out a dagger he ran it gently across her side making her piss in pain he smirked at her, Jess shivered "Don't do anything stupid…. Clover please…" he stepped to her grabbing her facing making her close her eyes shaking "you will shut up Witch" as he grabbed her shirt making her eyes shot open. He ripped off his shirt making her gasp in fear and shock "NO! stop!" leaving her nothing but her bra and small pieces of her school shirt. Clover laughed walking away hearing Jess crying softly "I'll be back with such a bigger surprise witch" Jess sniffed 'Rick….'

Back at Danni's, there was a loud knock on the front door, then the ringing of the doorbell. Danni sighs. "Knock or ring pick one." She says.

Opening the door, Danni see's Dawn in tears, her make up running down her cheeks "Danni…" Danni frowned. "Dawn? What's wrong?" She grabbed her arm and pulled her inside closing the door behind her. She sat Dawn down. "Lu make an extra cup tea please" Danni sat beside her and held Dawn's hand. "Dawn calm down and tell me what's wrong?" Dawn sniffed "It's Jess…" "Jess? What about her?" "Clover took her…. He took her! Oh Danni she must be scared! I can't think of what he will do to her…!" Dawn tears more. Danni frowned and hugged her. "Oh Dawn. Is there anything we can do? The spell you used to help me back then. Would that work to find her?" She pulls back and holds her hands. "You know I am here for you and if there is anything, I can do to help I will do it. You helped me with Oichi was taken from me so there is no way in hell I'm going to sit around and not lend a hand with trying to find Jess." Dawn bit her lip "I've already did one… it's being blocked…. And what to do… brother is having River and Rick look for her…. Should we tell Oichi…?" "Tell Oichi what?" It was Sakamoto walking in the room. Dawn frowned "Jess was taken by Clover…" Sakamoto frowned. "Taken…" Lucifer walked over with three cups of tea and placed it on the table. "Ah, Clover is quite a problem maker." "Not now Lu." Danni says. Lucifer shrugs and takes a seat and grabbed a cup of tea. Sakamoto sighs. "I'll tell her. She should be almost done with her herb bath but, Oichi as a strong sense of smell wouldn't she be able to find Jess at least?" "If her magic is being block then it's a strong possibility that her scent is also being block. If that wasn't the case Oichi would have notice Jess disappearing." Dawn took a sip of her tea "I don't know… River and Rick are already looking for her…"

"Then…I'll tell her. I should be able to stop her from trying to go look for her at the least…" Lucifer stood up. "I will come with you." Sakamoto frowned. "I think I can handle it." "I'm sure you can but I'm coming anyways plus watching women cry isn't my thing unless I'm the one doing it." He says chuckling and heading to Oichi's room. Sakamoto sighs and followed him. Danni shakes her head and rubs Dawn's back. "Everything will be okay. They will find her." Dawn looked at Danni sniffing "So.. Lucifer…? Does he have a thing for you…?" Danni smiles slightly. "He says he does. I resisted his lame charms and I guess he became fascinated with me and even offered for me to be Queen of hell but that's not the case right now. Let's focus on the important things right now."

In Oichi's room, she was getting out the bath and carefully drying herself off. She then quickly put on her black tube top and black shorts. She walked out the bathroom when Lucifer walked in. Oichi eyes widen. "Who are you!?" She asked covering herself up. Lucifer chuckled. "My, aren't you a cute pup. You look just like your mother." Sakamoto walked in behind him. "Oichi this is Lucifer, Ross's dad. You can tell by his rudeness…" Lucifer chuckled as Sakamoto walked around him and went to her. "Oichi I need to tell you something." "What?" She says glancing over to Lucifer. "It's…It's about Jess." Oichi's eyes snapped to him. "What about her?" "She…She's been taken by a man name Clover…" Oichi's eyes widen. "Taken!? Taken how!" Sakamoto grabbed her shoulders but Oichi pushed his hands off. "What do you mean Taken!" She says in a panic. She started to tear up as a pain in her chest started to throb. "R-Rick is with her! She couldn't have…" Oichi bit her lip and she ran to her window. "Oichi wait!" Oichi opened her window and sniffed and sniffed trying to find Jess's scent. "No…No! She can't be gone." She jumped on the window seal, ready to jump out but Sakamoto grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back in. "Stop it Ichi! There isn't anything you can do right now!" "Don't say that! I have to try to find her!" Oichi says struggling out his grip. She then gasps out as the curse in her chest started to react. She grabbed her chest as she felt a burning sensation and dark aura started to pour out of her. "Crap…not now…I have to find Jess…"

Lucifer walked up to her and touched her head and started to drain her. "Easy little pup. The curse on your soul feeds on negative emotions. Can't have that happening and making it stronger to break." Oichi felt weak and passed out in Sakamoto's arms. "What did…Ross's mark." Lucifer chuckled. "Ross's mark means nothing to me. I suggest you find a way to calm her down when she wakes though. If I drain to much she'll be out longer then needed." He turned around and walked away. He closed the door behind him. Sakamoto frowned and held Oichi tightly. "Ichi…Don't worry she will be found…" He looked out the window. 'Rick you dumbass you better find her soon…'

Jess shook, she was cold hanging int his stone cell like room then she froze in fear has she can hear footstep's walking back to the room. Closing her eyes, she heard the door open again but something in her made her look has she see's Clover walks in pushing in a metal operating table with wheels that had a machine on it over to her. Jess frowned "What is that for…?" Clover chuckled stepping over to her un doing the chains above her then gripping the chains and pulling her over to the machine, Jess tried to fight back by through a kick at him but he caught her and grabbing her neck slamming her on the metal bed, Jess screamed "PLEASE DON'T!" Clover growled and put the restraints on her wrists and ankles "What I'm gonna do is drain you of all your blood" Jess's eyes widen "w-what…?" Clover chuckled "a Witches blood goes for a high price on the black market, Mikcloud blood is even higher and you being the reincarnation of Regina well that will be even more higher then that, I'm surprised she hasn't showed herself to me yet most likely these chains blocking her to come out"

Jess panicked "Please clover, please don't do this! Pleas I'll do anything!" Clover sighs but chuckled "Nope, I'm gonna make sure you will never be a problem anymore. You are the reason why my family isn't pure" finding a vein arm her did his work to hook her up to the machine. Jess sniffed 'Rick… hurry and find me..'

In Oichi's room, Sakamoto had her on the bed as he started to soak her bandages in the tub. He wasn't liking how all these events were playing out. He wasn't sure how this was going to end either. Between the issues rising with both Jess and Oichi it just proves one thing that no one is truly prepared for what's going to come. He rubs the bandages in the herbs. 'I need to become stronger or at least be in a better position to make Oichi safer.' He got up and cleaned his hands off. He walked to the bed and rubbed Oichi's head. "What are we going to do with the both of you…"

She didn't know when she blacked out, but when's he opened her eyes. She was still hooked up to the machine 'how long have I been out…?' turning slightly she can see the machine tube half full 'that much blood and I'm still alive…?' she felt week, cold. Clover was no where in the room 'I have to do something…..' closing her eyes 'maybe….' Moving her right index , with thumb nail she cut her right index finger, not feeling any pain, she started to draw a circle of her blood circle on her left palm, circle with pentagram finishing quickly 'I don't need magic to summon him…' "Oh hear me Prince of the underworld… I beckon you to my call, come to me… Son of Hades, Damien"

Next to her a red magical red aura circle appeared and glowed and it got warm in the room, has a single fire appeared with in the circle and a figured forum in the fire, the fire soon dispersed and there was Damien standing there "I knew you would" he stopped taking when he say Jess, his eyes widen "Jess…" Jess smiled weakly "Damien… please help… Clover is here.. he took me…" Damien's heart dropped 'clover?!' he rushed next to her and started to gentle taking the needles out of her. Removing her form machine, he looked at the blood in the tube, he frowned "he was draining you" Jess nodded weakly "Damien the chains…. Anti-magic… metal…" Damien's eyes but stepped over and spit on the chains, has they started to melt away. Carefully taking the chains off her, he picked her up "the blood…. Destroy it…" Damien nodded "my pleasure" suddenly the metal door opens with a slam, it was clover. Clover's eyes widen to see Damien there "HOW?!" Jess smirked weakly lifting her left hand, right on left palm was Damien's summoning circle "don't need magic to summon a demon" Clover growled rushed at them "I don't think so Vampire" Damien said with a deep dark tone. Damien's eyes widen and glowing red has the whole room burst into flames destroying the blood machine and Jess's blood with it. Clover growled "NO!" Damien then teleported away with his fire. Clover punched the wall destroying "FUCKEN DEMONS!"

Sakamoto was putting on some yoga pants for Oichi and was about to put a shirt over her tube top until her eyes snapped opened and she sat up starting him. She looked out the window and her eyes turned a mystic blue color. Her facial features started to change and her hair started to flare out. A blue aura started to form around her blowing Sakamoto back. The door to her room quickly opened and Danni, Dawn, and Lucifer quickly enter. Danni's eyes widen. "Oichi!? Calm down!" Oichi's aura flares out more as she gets up. Her normal ears disappear and were replaced with wolf ears and a tail came out from behind her. She growled out showing her fangs and claws. Sakamoto's eyes were wide in shock. 'What is this…is she going full wolf or…?' Danni got in front of the bed. "Oichi hunny! Please calm down! Your going to bring the house down if you keep this up!" Danni yelled. Lucifer watched in interested. 'Blue flames…interesting…' Dawn gasped "Oichi…."

Oichi eyes looked at Danni then to Sakamoto. She then looked out the window. The way her aura surrounded her made her look to elegant and mystic. Sakamoto felt his heart do many flips as he never saw Oichi like this before. Oichi then jumped off the bed and with amazing speed disappeared out the room. Danni ran to the window and cursed out. "Dammit! Oichi come back!" She yelled. She then sighed. "Great…" It wasn't until Sakamoto's head snapped up. "It's Jess…" They looked at him. "She must have found her. It's faint but I can smell her to…" Dawn's eyes widen and took out her phone and called Jetter.

In a bedroom space was organized around a translucent glass box, where the dressing room was located. The bedroom had black walls and wooden floor. By the windows was a True queen size bed with light grey fabric bedframe, white sheets and black bedding on it. Jess was laying in the middle of the bed sleeping, she was wearing some of his mother's pajama clothes, his mother put fresh black high waist Panties on her and put adorable nightshirt on her. Damien standing at the edge frowning at her, his mother was on the side of Jess with her arms up and hands above Jess with magical aura circles around her, she was healing Jess. Heliosa asked her son "Did you call her uncle?" Damien shook his head "No…" Heliosa sighed "I guess I will, no dought Rick will sense her and find her here along with their Dragon" Damien sighed "yeah…." Heliosa finishing up "Alright, I'm gonna call him" she left Damien's room. Damien turned to Jess, moving over to her side. And sat down, the color of jess's face went back to normal. Smiling softly down at her, he leaned down kissing her forehead "If only you didn't bond with Rick…"

Just then Damien heard screeching on the window. He frowned and quickly turned around to see wolf claws pressing up against the window. "What the hell…" The claws fazes through the window unlocking it a flames ingulfed the window. Damien held a hand up ready to protect Jess until he felt the aura pouring out. "Oichi?" The flames opened up and Oichi jumped through it landing on all fours. She looked up at Damien who was shocked at her form. "What kind of form is that?" Oichi ignored him and stood up. She slowly walked around the bed and looked at Jess. She sniffed her and her eyes wiggled when she realized that she was okay. Oichi then sat down like a puppy close to the side of the bed and waited. Her tail waved back and forth as her eyes never left Jess waiting for her to wake up. Damien smiled softly "She summoned me, having her magic blocked, she did the only thing she could do is summon me by using her own blood" then feeling an aura he sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed has Damien's door burst open and Rick rushed in a panic "Jess!" Damien sighed "Shut the hell up, she's sleeping" Rick frowned at Damien.

Oichi aura flared slightly as she growled at Rick, clearly angry at him for taking his eyes off Jess. Her tail hit the floor out of anger, cracking it slightly. Warning him not to disturb Jess as she slept and recovered. Rick blinked at her "Oichi… is that you…?"

Oichi glares at him and turns back to Jess wagging her tail. Damien sighed "Just don't bother Jess while is sleeping, I don't want my room destroyed" Rick narrowed at him but stepped over to Jess sleeping on the bed "Shut up, she's girlfriend so I can do whatever I want" he reached for but Oichi growled and snapped at him making Rick's eyes widen but Oichi's chin was caught by Zach who appeared in the room "Now, Now Oichi, a werewolf bite is deadly to vampires with no cure so please keep your fangs in"

Oichi slightly growled but nodded in his hand. He let her go then looked at Rick "knock it off" Rick frowned but nodded and sat down next to Jess softly petting her hair, he frowned "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you… I'm sorry I couldn't find you… Out of all the people you summon Damien… why not Kaci…?" he muttered to Jess's sleeping form. Jess's eyes widen fluttered open seeing Rick, she smiles half sleepy "Ricky… my vampire" Rick smiled "how are you feeling love?" Jess closes her eyes "better but still sore…" Rick chuckled then they both felt someone jump on the bed, Jess looked, and her eyes widen "O-Oichi…. Is that you…?"

Oichi had tears in her eyes as her tail wagged happily and her ear twitched out of happiness. She then pounced on Jess, not to hard, knowing she was still recovering a bit. Tears ran down her cheek as she snuffled her face into Jess's hair. Jess chuckled and petted Oichi's hair "It's okay Oichi I'm alright" Rick and Damien smiled at them.

In the Livingroom, Heliosa was sitting on the couch next to River. She was sitting there on guard in case Clover showed himself. A knock on the door made Heliosa stood up and walk over to the front door. Opening their stood Jetter and Dawn, she bowed her head slightly and let them in. "Where is she?" Jetter asked "She's asleep in Damien's room. Damien and Rick are in there along with Oichi" Jetter nodded. Dawn looked like a mess, Danni was outside with Lucifer and Sakamoto, Dawn looked at Heliosa "can you show me the room?" Heliosa nodded "this way"

Outside Lucifer sighed and grabbed Danni and Sakamoto by their shoulder. "What are you…" Suddenly they were ingulfed by a black light.

In the room, Oichi was still cuddling against Jess when her ears perked up. The room felt hot for a few seconds as a marking appeared on the floor. Damien frowns recognizing the marking. Suddenly Lucifer appeared with Danni and Sakamoto. Damien bowed with respect "lord Lucifer welcome" Rick frowned but bowed slightly. Zach chuckled "Lucifer it's been awhile" Jess blinked 'lucifer… is Ross here also…?'

Danni frowned and smacked Lucifer on the back of the head. Making everyone eyes widen. "Idiot we could have just came through the front door! Did you have to be so grand just to come in a room?" Lucifer rubbed the back of his head. "For your information my love, I like being grand. Why should I wait to be told to go anywhere when I could just bring you to wherever you wanted into a second?" Danni put her hand over her face. "Your just as proud and rude as ever." Lucifer chuckled. "I'll take that as a wonderful compliment." Sakamoto looked around the room and saw Oichi on Jess. He walked over to her. "Oichi give Jess some space." Oichi wags her tail and pouts but lets Jess go."

Danni walked up to the bed. "Sorry about that Jess. The form she's in well as you can see more beast then human mind is there right now. She was just really worried about you that it must have forced its way out. None the less I'm glad your okay. We all are." Jess chuckled "It's alright Danni I don't mind, I rather like her snuggles" she giggled. Dawn stepped into the room, she blinked "What the… did he teleport you here?" Danni rolled her eyes as Lucifer chuckled.

Dawn shaking her head stepped over to the bed with a smile "Sweetheart" Jess smiles softly "Mama…" Dawn sniffed with a happy tears coming out of her face "I'm so happy you alright…" Jetter behind her "Damien, come with me I wish to speak with you, Zach and Lucifer please come with me" Jetter turned to walk out, Lucifer sighed "I would rather not" Jetter turned back to him "it would be wise Lord Lucifer, we are already on thin ice when one your demons attached my niece" Jetter said turning back and left the room. Damien sighed "Let's just do what he says…" he said following him, Zach nodded "Come on Lucifer, the girls will be alright with River right here" he said has River appeared next to him. "I will watch over them" River said.

Danni motion Lucifer to go. "Like I said I rather not. I'm only here to bring you here and take you home so I can get you into bed." Danni sighs. "Okay how about this. You go hear what they got to say and maybe I'll consider you taking me on one date." Lucifer's eyes lit up. "I'll take it. So be ready for the date of you life." He says leaving out. Danni sighs. "I swear its like I'm talking to a brick wall…" Sakamoto pats his legs and Oichi ran to him and pounced on him. "I kind of like this side of you." He says chuckling as she cuddled into his arms. Jess pouted "Hey… I wanna snuggle more" Rick smirked and slipped in next to Jess snuggling up to her making Jess giggled "There now you have someone to snuggle up too" Jess smiled sweetly. Dawn chuckled "So cute" Danni smiles at them all.

In the living room, Jetter, Zach and Damien stood there in. Jetter lifted his hands placing them on Damien's temples "everyone stand still. Damien I'm gonna open up your mind and project what you witness" Damien nodded. Zach chuckled "power of a Mikcloud, very rare spell you're doing"

Lucifer signs uncaring as he leans on the wall. light appeared on Jetter's finger's tips has the were suddenly into a black space has memory bubbles appeared when Jess summoned him to him appeared in the stone cell. Zach and Lucifer both see Jess strapped to this devise, there was IVS in arm and a large blood Vile next to her. Zach frowned "taking her blood…."

Jetter frowned "He was taking her blood… What for?" Damien frowned "I don't know… maybe a torture way to kill her to drain her?" Zach sighs deeply "No… he was gonna sell it to the black magic mark… Witch's blood goes for a high price because to a vampire, demon and werewolf… it's like a drug and get high from it… and Jess being a Mikcloud and the reincarnation the price would be even more higher… I say her blood can go close 10 million a vile"

Jetter ending the memory spell "Damien, thank you for saving her" Damien nodded "Anything for her Lord Jetter" Jetter looks at him and sighs "Damien… you have to give up on being with her, she is mated with Rick. Me and Zach already filled out the marriage contract between our family's they will be married after high school, plus it would be best if she was with Rick, a demon would just cause her trouble with the council… the last witch that mated with a demon was on trail…. Please for her just be her friend" he said turning walking always. Zach patted Damien's shoulder "it's alright Damien, the council won't do anything, Jetter's just paranoid" Zach said walking away following Jetter. Damien's head went down looking down at the floor, his heart felt broken. Heliosa frowned and stepped to her son hugging him "It's alright dear… you are half demon and half god, don't listen to him. You can love anyone you want" Damien just stood there letting his mother comfort him.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "This is why I hate coming up here. Don't do this. Don't do that. Can't love this. Can't love that. Council said you can't do this or that blah…blah…blah…" He says rubbing his head. "I swear it's just like a repeated process with you people up here. I'd rather be watching the souls of men burn then to watch this drama scene up. None the less a deal is a deal." He turned away and went back to the room. He chuckled to himself as he just remembered the few words of Jetter's that caught his attention. 'A witch was put on trial for mating with a demon ha…maybe I should go visit an old friend.'

Danni looked at him. "Everything okay?" "For me sure. I could care less about who is doing what. Now I'd like my reward. You owe me a date." Danni sighed. "I said I would consider it." "I took that as a yes my beloved." He walked over to her and grabs her shoulder and touched Sakamoto's head. "I'm sure you all are happy your witch friend is safe so off we go." Oichi's head pops up and growls saying she wanted to stay with Jess, but Lucifer ignored her. "Off we go now." He says as they were engulfed in a dark light and in a flash, they were gone.

Rick looked at his father "Where would she go? She isn't safe… anywhere…" Zach shook his head "River would be with Jess everyday, in the shadows" Jetter said, Jess sighs "I see" Dawn frowned getting up "Brother… you know I don't like it she is watched…" Jetter frowned at her also "It's for her safety sister, my word stands" Dawn glared but gave in sitting down.

At the house right after Lucifer brought them home, he declared he'd back to take Danni on a date and left. Sakamoto and Oichi went back in her room and she jumped on the bed. "How long do you plan to be in that form? It's cute and all but I miss your voice." Oichi turns over on her back and he noticed her necklace. One of Ronnie's fangs to help her keep her powers in check. It was glowing slowly sucking her aura back in. As it did her eyes started to come back to its normal color. Her ears and tails disappeared, and she sighs out. "Its been a while since that happened…" She says mumbling out. Sakamoto chuckled and lays down beside her. "Do you remember everything?" Oichi looked at him. "Of course, I do…It sucks that I couldn't say anything to Jess but I'm happy she's okay." Sakamoto rubs her head. "You were so cute. Cuddling up to her and then to me like a cute puppy." Oichi blushed. "Shut up…I can't help it in that form…" Sakamoto wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back. "How's your back?" "It's okay for now…still tingles…" She says as she starts to drift off to sleep. Sakamoto smiles. "That form must tire you out since you don't use it much I guess."

As he watched her sleep, he failed to notice outside on the roof not to far from the house, a figure was sitting there watching. He was wearing a dragon scale ring that was given to him. It was case in magic that covered his scent and his presence.. He was wearing jet black, red, and white fitted armor. He had black hair that covered his face and there was a mask was beside him. He picked it up and covered his face and then pulled a hood over his head showing only the mask. He gazed into the room looking at Oichi. "Dearest sister…I have found you finally. Soon I will deliver to my master and once he is done with you, I will finish you off. Until then cherish your pathetic life for now…" He jumps off the roof and disappears.

In the magical council room, Seth and Ronnie were both standing in the circle room. Around them were council members. The high council member banged his staff "King Ronnie of the Mystic Clan, King Seth, 2nd vampire king, do you know why we have summoned you?"

Ronnie sighs. "Can we not ask such silly question…" Seth sighs mentally. "Your children's relationship, werewolves and vampire in a relationship has not happen since the time of the hybrid Decan. It's aperitive that Oichi Yamamoto be put under a anti pregnancy spell or get her tubes tides."

Both Ronnie and Seth sigh at the same time. "What is with you council members…deciding who or what races can mate, like you can decide the fate of everyone. You might have your way this time, but the world is changing and your hold on it can't last forever." Ronnie says placing his hands in his pocket. Seth chuckles at him. 'It's always turns out interesting when he speaks his mind.' The council members muttered to each other, the high council member frowned at them "do I have to remind you that the reason for this rule is because of what happen 2,000 years ago with Decan. Mother a vampire, father werewolf. Decan the first hybrid of both kinds, was one of the most witch eater"

Seth chuckled. 'Here we go…' Ronnie frowned. "So…because he went after witches you automatically believe that every other mix breed will be the same as him? That's stupid. Since you brought that up, how about I remind you of something. The witch Valeria. While her major threat was indeed regular humans, she would kill anyone who got in her way including those of her own kind, and what did you people do? You had her stripped her of her power and sealed her away in some godforsaken hole, hidden from the world really believing that she would just die and that was it. Did you band witches from having kids after that? Why? Because Valeria was a witch. Valeria killed witches, warlocks, different breeds from different races, nearly started a war and nearly destroy the entire human race. So how fair do you think that is? By your standards since she also killed a bunch of witches, her kind shouldn't have kids in case something like that happens again am I right? What makes you all so special then the rest of us? How many lives did you all ruin because you all feared how advance the world was getting? Do you see me putting together a council and tossing my weight around or hunting down every witch I see, making up rules about other races that are far out of my control? What you are doing holding a grudge and because of your ridiculous rules and banter everything you are doing will one day come back and bite you all on the ass. Maybe open those thick head of yours and remember that just because there was one rotten damn seed the whole bunch isn't going to turn rotten. You cannot control the fates forever. That's all I'm saying" Ronnie says sighing.

The high councils member was about to yell when a woman's voice ranged through the hall like magic "Enough!" the witches gasped, Ronnie and Seth can sense a high level oh power enter the room. A woman appeared of light, standing not far from the, she was wearing amazing green goddess dress and she was barefooted. She had very long ginger hair and bright green eyes. The witches gasped so loudly it made Ronnie's ears ring slightly. The Witches were down on there knee's "L-Lady A-Althaia what an honor for you to grace us with your presence"

Althaea narrowed at him "The rules of what is forbidden aren't just decided by man!" The witches eyes widen at what she had said. Ronnie shook his head. 'I swear…' Althaea sighs "leave us now" the witches frowned but got up and left the room. Althaea looked at Ronnie and Seth "forbidden rules that decided by man, the soul mate red fate of strings are strong with Oichi and Sakamoto. They are not forbidden to have any future together" she said to them. Out of respect Ronnie and Seth bow slightly to her. "We thank you for your kindness." Seth says. "Also for concluding that our grandchildren as soul mates." Althaea smiled at them "as mother earth, you and even your children are my children" then she frowned "Ronnie, Seth I must show you something" her body was covered by galaxy aura when her finger tips touch there temples. Suddenly their eyes widen to see something they could not explain.

Looking around they saw a familiar spot in the forest. In front of them a path opened it. They followed it. Walking deeper into the forest they saw a large cave. "What do you think is going here." Seth asked. "I don't know but I wish the movie would hurry up and start." They both chuckled and went instead the cave. They walked in deeper and started to hear chanting. Frowning they followed the chants, the cave itself started to mold out. The sharp edges on the walls were smoother and the rocky floor became easier to walk on. There were torches on the wall, and it led them down a path and out into an opening. Their eyes widen as they saw a large alter with gigantic stones around it. There were statues of Valeriea in the corners of the cave and stairs that pointed out and down in four different ways. There they saw a massive amount of people down below the stairs. They were on their knees holding a candle. On the alter six people were standing around it waiting. "What is this…what are they waiting on." Seth says.

Suddenly the chanting they heard before started to get louder. On the right side of the stairs the door opened and a beautiful woman covered in all black walked in. Her face was hidden. She lifted up her hand and motion it forward. She walked to the alter and behind her out floated Oichi who was passed out. Ronnie frowned. "Oichi…" Seth frowned as well. "I see…we must be looking into a future of some sort…" They watched as the woman went to the alter and placed Oichi down. "Simple minded fools. If you want something right I have to do it myself." She walked in of the alter. "Now we must begin before they swam us." She held up her hands and begin to chant. Dark aura surrounded her and Oichi as the chanting got louder and louder. The people below held their candles up high as they chanted as well.

"That must be Valeriea." Seth says. Ronnie was silent as they watched Oichi's body start to glow. Her body lifted it up as Valeriea lifted her hands. There was then a flash of bright light. So bright they had to cover their eyes. When the light dyed down so did the chants. Looking back at the alter they saw a light white aura around Oichi. Valeriea chuckled as she put her hands over Oichi's chest. "Now, your soul is mine little pup." She grabs the aura and pulls up and as she did Oichi eyes snapped open and she gasps out as her soul was removed from her body. When her soul was removed a harsh wave of air was let out blowing out all the candles. Ronnie and Seth could see Oichi's soul being shaped into a small ball with slightly blue sparks. Valeriea laughed loudly. "Finally! My last pure soul! I will cast this world into darkness! I will make those humans pay and I will finally have my revenge!"

Just then the felt the cave shake. "Tisk…must have found us already…" She turned around with Oichi's soul and went back to the door. "I will not be denied my vengeances." She door and left with the six people that were up there with her. The remaining people scattered in different ways. Seth sighs. "So…this is it…" Ronnie jumped down and walked at a fast past to Oichi. "Ronnie wait." Seth says jumped down with him. They made it up to the alter where one lit was still lit. Oichi was laying there with empty eyes. The white aura around her was fading as she took her last breathes. Ronnie frowned as he saw her lips move. Seth saw it to but he couldn't make out what she was saying but Ronnie did. He grip his fist and sighs out. They were soon covered in the same galaxy aura and when the aura faded they were back in the council room.

Ronnie and Seth both other their eyes. "So that's how it will end…" Seth says putting his hands in his pockets. "It looks like it." Ronnie says taking a cigarette out his pocket and lighting. Seth looked at him. "You saw her final words did you not?" Ronnie nodded. "…Who did she call out for?" Ronnie blew out smoke. "Sakamoto…of course…" Seth closes his eyes. "I see…"

Althaea still glowing in her aura, her hair was floating around her "no matter what they do, the out come will be the same" she said floating "Farewell Lords" she disappeared. Seth looked at Ronnie. "Now what dear friend?" Ronnie sighs as he blows out smoke. "Nothing, this doesn't change the plan we had. We already anticipated that she may not make it…" Seth frowned. "I see. Then shall I inform Sakamoto of what may happen?" "No, this stays between us for now." Seth nodded. "I understand."

The next day, Jess was moved to the Mikcloud manor, she was in the dojo in Bright Neon Paint Splatter design Spandex Athletic Sports Bra, Bright Neon Paint Splatter design Spandex Athletic short's. River in front of her wearing Women's Molded Cup Mid Impact Sports Bra, High waist scaled mermaid capris leggings. They were both bare footed "I think it's time to re teach you lady Jess. It's time to start defending yourself, we are gonna be going through all the basic's I have trained you in. First, ninjutsu" Jess nodded "yes sensei" River chuckled "Now lets began!" Rick peeking through the door can see Jess and River fighting, they were both blocking ever attack, he smiled 'she's amazing' "Did they start?" Chida asked next to him, Rick nodded "Yeah, River is gonna re-teacher her everything…" Chida nodded "It's good for her when that man comes for her again" Rick bites his lip 'clover…. I'm gonna personally kill'

Oichi and Sakamoto were in her room for the day. Oichi was napping away while Sakamoto was study something for his grandfather. He had decided that he was going to strive to take his place when Seth pass the title over. He knew that his father was next in line but it wouldn't do him any good if he wasn't the one running things. He wouldn't have enough power and resources to protect Oichi. He had spoken to Seth about this last night and Seth agreed that it would be good for him to start learning the ways to rule after him just in case. However, he had stay with Seth on Thursday and Fridays for training and he had to go home on Mondays to learn some things from his father. He didn't want to but for Oichi's sake he would put up with it.

There was a knock on the door and Yain opened it. "I thought you wouldn't be back until Monday." Sakamoto says reading. Yain walked in and closed the door behind him. "I heard what happened yesterday. How is she?" Sakamoto looked over at Oichi. "She's tired but that's about it. It was quite a shocker though. I didn't know forms like that exist. Do you have one?" Yain nods. "Yes." He holds up his tattoo. "However, I cannot control it like I want to. That is why I have this seal on my arm." He walked over to the couch and sat on it. "Do you plan on leaving the house today?" Sakamoto lays back in the bed. "No, Oichi is in one of her deep sleeps so I don't know when she will wake up and I have studying to do. Danni is out shopping and we are having steak for dinner tonight." "I see…" He lays on the couch and closes his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. Sakamoto shook his head. One thing he did like about being here is that it very peaceful here.

Kaci was walking through the woods, he was flying until he felt a familiar aura, this made him land down and walk to the aura. The tree he found was Weeping Willow on Lake Bank, blinking it he walked to the trunk of it and he can see an arm hanging from thick branch. Chuckling mentally he jumped up landing on the branch with a soft, there on the branch was Ross sleeping. Kaci smiled softly at him 'I guess he can sleep anywhere, tree's most be comfy' "Ross" he softly said rubbing his arm. Ross opens one of his eyes and sighs out before closing it. "What is it Kaci. I'm trying to take a nap." He says yawning. Kaci chuckled "I was flying by and sensed you, so you like sleeping tree's?"

"As you can see." Ross says. There was a 2nd branch really close to the branch Ross was laying on, Kaci laid down on it "me too, there's this big tree in the Meyer's estate I like to go up on it at night, it's so peaceful" Kaci turned on his facing Ross, his heart was pounding "what would you say if I told you I know someone who has a crush on you….?" "Tell them to get in line…or I'm not interested. Something on the line of that. Or tell them that I eat hearts for breakfast or something to scare them away so they won't bother me." Ross says putting his arms behind his back and steadying himself on the branch but before he could fall back to sleep. Kaci frowned reached out hand landed above Ross and Kaci was over him, Ross's eyes open to see Kaci above him and Kaci's eyes were glowing red, Kaci growled slightly making Ross confused, Kaci leaned down connecting his lips with Ross's making Ross's eyes widen. He could feel the dark angelic aura being feed to him like a meal.

Ross didn't move or kiss back. Kaci leaned up then stood up and his wings came out "maybe the person who likes you doesn't care what you are and what you eat" then Kaci jumped up flying off leaving Ross there. Ross sighs and gets comfortable. "If you didn't have that angel after taste, I might have enjoyed that." Ross says yawning and falling back asleep.

At Oichi's house, Oichi was still sleeping. Yain and Sakamoto were downstairs, and the window was open. The man from yesterday dropped down on the window seal very silently. He jumps down and walks over to Oichi. He then pulls out a dagger and held it over her throat. "It would be so easy…so easy to rip your throat out." He draws it closer. "Not yet…just a little longer before you belong to the master…" He turns away and quickly disappears just as Sakamoto opened the door. Sakamoto frowned and sniffed around. He had a weird vibe that someone was in here. He narrowed his eyes and walked to the window. He then closed it. "Weird…" He then heard Oichi stir. Her eyes opened and she sat up. "Meito…" She mumbles out. Sakamoto smiled and walked to her. "Hey Ichi. How did you sleep." Oichi rubs her eyes. "Okay…I'm hungry though." Sakamoto chuckled and grabbed her hand. "I figured that so today while we have the house alone we are going to cook together." Oichi blushed. "Together?" "Yup, I called Ms. Danni and she said it was okay. So up you get." Oichi giggled and grabbed his hand as he led her to the kitchen.

Outside on the roof the man sat their silently. "Only a matter of time dear sister…"

Dawn walked out of the Ravenswood food market with a kart full of groceries. Pushing the kart to her car, she popped the trunk and started to put the bags in the trunk of her car. Finishing, closing it she felt someone dark behind her, she turned fast to see Clover glaring at her deadly. She gasped has he reached for her grabbing her by the hair making her yelp "Where is your WHORE of a daughter?!" Dawn frowned at him "I'm not tell you! How dare you try and sell her blood!" Clover growled then smirked "I think I need to send a message to your daughter" Dawn shook in fear but her magic flared up making him gasp "Come to me lord of lighting! Sherka!" she casted has a white tiger appeared before them, Clover sucked in fear shock letting go of Dawn. The tiger growled then it roared has a powerful Lightning bolt came down hitting Clover dead on, he screamed in pain. Dawn's eyes glowed green "you think you can out fight me, let show you why they call me the Mikcloud princess of destruction! Sherka!" the Lion roared again has lightning appeared around him. People was gasping in shock backing up, Sherka charged at Clover. Clover recovering quickly used his speed dodging her and rushed to dawn appearing next to her. HE grabbed her making her gasp "SHERKA!" Sherka roared and rushed over to help her summon but Clover smirked and moved to quickly has his fangs pierced her neck making Dawn gasp in pain then screamed. Sherka reached them making Clover let Dawn go. Sherka growled has a lightning shield appeared around them, Sherka was guarding her protectively. Clover chuckled darkly has blood went down his chin "give your daughter a message with your death Dawn, soon your body will die with my venom running through you" he disappeared. Dawn fell to the ground, Sherka turned to her and shuffled a noise to her in concern. Dawn held her neck "Sherka… take me to my brother quickly…" she said to her, Sherka nodded her head and kneeled down letting down climb on her and Sherka dashed with a sound of roaring lightning.

There was a knock at the door. Oichi opened it to see her younger cousin Terry standing there. "Hi Ter! What's up!" Terry smiled. "Oichi!" He pounced on her hugged her. Oichi giggled. "It's nice to see you to Ter. So why the visit." She says slipping out his hug. Terry pouted and closed the door. "I've been sent to tell you some news about Uncle Axel and Uncle Dorian." Oichi frowned. Yain sitting down at the kitchen table frowned. "Those two bastards…" Sakamoto walked to the living room. "Which one cursed you?" "That would be Uncle Dorian, Grandpa's brother. Uncle Axel is my papa's brother." Terry walked over to the couch and sat down. "I have to be quick so that I can get back to the house. I left Ty and Kim with Eric and you know how that goes." Oichi nods and sits down in front of him. "Uncle Axel has escaped from prison." Oichi frowned. "He has…" "Yes, your dad thinks he will come for Ms. Lily first, but you would be the next he comes after. He wants you to be on your guard specially with all the weird stuff that is going on." Oichi nodded "and about…" Terry signs. "…He's been spotted in the forest but every time we send scouts to check it out, they either go missing or we find their bodies."

Oichi looks down. "He's coming for me…" Oichi says holding Sakamoto's hand. "They all are coming for me now…" She shakes a bit making Sakamoto's frown. He looked at Terry. "No one has gave me the full story on what's happening. Can you fill me in on the history of Axel and Dorian?" Terry frowned. "Really? I would have thought Auntie would have. Very well I'll make it quick."

"Axel is the younger brother of uncle Dante. He was a pretty cool and chill dude. Funny and smart. He liked building stuff but one day when he was on a trip to collect materials, he lost his family to a ground of hunters and it made him go crazy. Because of that he attacked one of our family members and I can't really go into much detail about that. Anyways after Axel lost his mind, he got this idea in his mind being that the only way that any of the children could be safe is to kill them. He started to kidnap children of the clan and killing them left and right but when he got to Oichi, Uncle Dante and Ms. Lily stopped him before it was to late and threw him into a jail made by wood blessed by Deerward himself. Being there for years his mind must have cracked more because now all he can think about is that killing Oichi is the only way she can be truly protect from any and everything."

Sakamoto frowned. "Right…you've never seen before, right?" Oichi nodded. "Yea, I was very little I think when he first came for me, but Papa got to him first." Sakamoto sighs. "Okay then…what about Dorian?" Terry crossed his arms. "Dorian is a bit hard to explain. Even I don't know the full history. All I know is that he attacked Oichi as a baby and had been trying to kidnap her ever snice…also…I'm not sure if you are aware but the scars on Oichi's back…" "I Know, they are made by him." Terry frowned. "Yes but that's not all. I believe your grandfather knows but the weapon and posion he used…was that of your grandmother." Sakamoto's eyes widen and so did Oichis. "Wait…What!? Grandfather told me that someone simply from your clan killed her…" Terry sighs. "True but it was Dorian, grandpa's brother…" Oichi covered her mouth and then looked at Sakamoto who was just as shock. "That's why she hates me…" Oichi says. Sakamoto looked at her as she tears up. "Makoto…she must know the truth…Dorian killed your grandmother and made weapons from her to harm me…she must know this and that's why she hates me." She slides away from Sakamoto who frowns. Oichi covers her face. "I knew it…I'm just a curse pup who brings ruins to everyone. If I would have never left my hut, then…then maybe…"

Sakamoto grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "What's done is done…there isn't anything we can do about that now Ichi. I told you that I don't care about the past. I am shocked that grandfather did not tell me this, but he must have his reason and now I also understand more about Makoto's hate. I knew that she hated you because your clan killed grandmother, but I didn't know who. Seeing grandfather Seth and your grandfather must have pissed her off more…" He sighs. He held Oichi close to him. "Don't worry, I don't blame you for anything that has happened. Life gave you a crappy hand but its okay. I wont leave your side no matter what." Oichi smiles and nods as she wipes her tears from her eyes.

Terry smiled. "Aw, you guys are cute! Anyways I haven't told Grandpa so I'm not sure what he will do so for now, you have been ordered to stay in the house until auntie Danni get home." Oichi sighs. "Understood. Please be safe and thank you for the update on the matters." Terry nodded. "Of course. See ya later cuz and stay safe." He got up and let himself out. Oichi sigh. "This entire week has been nothing but hell…" Oichi says sniffing. Sakamoto wrapped his arm around her. "Yeah but things will get better." Yain sitting on the couch got up. He scratched his ears. He had heard something, but he wasn't sure what it was. "I'm going to go out and scout around. Please stay in the house no matter what." Oichi sighs and nods. "Okay…"

Jetter in his study was putting paper's away when a sound of shuffling made him turn. Their was Sherka's in her white tiger form, on her back was Dawn panting weakly "Sherka..?! Dawn..?!" Jetter rushed over helped Dawn off Sherka "Dawn what happen?" Dawn looked up at her brother weakly "brother…. Clover…." Jetter bite his lip then noticed the bite on her neck, his eyes widen. He picked up "It's alright sister, everything is gonna be okay" Dawn smiled weakly then passed out in his arm. Jetter looked at Sherka "go to Jess and bring her to the lap" Sherka nodded and rushed out the room. Jetter standing up with Dawn in his arms headed for the lab.

Back in the dojo, Jess was on the tatami mats panting. River chuckled standing over her "hell of a work out ah?" Jess chuckled "Yeah!" River helped her up has Rick clapped his hands "Amazing! You two were really awesome" Jess flushed "Thank you hun" River chuckled then see's Sherka walk in. she blinked at her "Sherka" Jess and Rick looked to see the white tiger. Jess smiled "Sherka why are you here? Did mom summon you?" Sherka stopped then her tiger body shined and she transformed into her human form. Black paid skirt with white collar shirt that tucked under the skirt. Black tie. White tiger printed tights and black flats. White gloves that had white tiger print on it. Short tiger style hair with her tiger ears and tail. Her eyes were white grey. "Lady Jess, you must come with me… your mother was attacked by Clover, she's in the lab with your uncle" Jess's eyes widen and rushed out of the room, fear had struck her. Rick gasped "JESS" he rushed after her.

Didn't take long for Jess to get down to the lab, the lab was like futuristic medical room, something new. Yes, Jetter still had his magic lab but this lab he would rather use. Jess rushed over to see her mother in the bed with a high-tech scanning ring around it. Monitors showing her mother's vitals and an IV hooked up to her mother's arm. Jetter was looking at the screen of the results of her mothers' blood. "Uncle… how is she?" Jetter turned to her and frowned "Not good… Clover's venom is destroying her body… I need Zach here to help me…" Rick next to Jess nodded and took out his phone to call his father. Jess stepped to her mother, dawn was still very much passed out. Her body shook from the venom and pain. Jess held her mother's hand "Mama…." Tears came from her eyes "I think you should let Danni know…" Jetter said, Rick hanged up the phone "Father is on his way" Jetter nodded "Good, I need his help…" Jess kissed her mother's hand "I'll be right back I'm gonna call Danni" she said putting down her mother's hand and stepped away taking out her phone. Dialing Danni's number.

It rung three or four times before she picked up. "Hello?" Jess sniffed "Danni…. Mama was attacked by clover…." She heard a sigh. "That man is becoming a real thorn in the ass…if it's alright I'd like to come see her. I wouldn't feel right if I wasn't by her side or something." She says.

Of course Danni, Sherka will wait for you and show you down here" Jetter said over Jess's shoulder "Danni… I won't you to be ready… for worse…" Jess closed her eyes has tears run down them.

"I have lived through two wars and bit far worst dear. You are the one who need to prepare for this. You are going to have to be strong for your mother." Jess nodded "alright Danni, see you here. You gonna bring Oichi…?" "No, I have to call and let her know. She is in lock down at the house on my father's orders. I will be there shorty." She says hanging up.

Jess frowned 'on lock down….' "Jetter" they turned to see Zach walking over. Jetter looked pleased to see him "Zach about time, I need help…. Nothing it working… your brother venom is still destroying her body…." Zach frowned and stepped over to Dawn looking over her and see's some of her blood on her hand, picking her hand gently he licked her finger to taste it but spit it out right away. The look on Zach's face was shock and he was scared "How did he get this in his own venom…." Rick frowned "Father what is it….?" Jess looked worried "Zach…" Jetter frowned "Zach what is in her body…" Zach closed his eyes "Kanima venom…. It's even more deadlier then werewolf a bite, a Kanima bit is highly toxic… how in the hell did he get this mixed with in his own fangs…." Jetter frowned "Is there any way to cure it…?" Zach shook his head "Jetter no there isn't…." Jess then broke down, tears went down her face "No… NO! Zach there has to be!" Zach shook his head "Jessica I'm sorry…." Jess fell making Rick caught her "Jess calm down, I'm here" Jess was in tears and screamed "No…!"

Oichi was pacing in her room as she waited. Danni had called her and told her about what happened, and she wanted to be there, but she was on lock down at the house now. The moment she steps foot outside there was a high possibility that she could be attacked. She didn't want to make this situation more complicated then it already was. She didn't need everyone to worry about her while they should be focus on Dawn. Oichi sigh. "What the hell is going on this week…" Sakamoto was sitting on the bed watching her pace. He didn't like seeing her like this but when she paced, he could keep a eye on her and wont have to worry about her jumping through the window like last time. Yain had text him saying that he was on his way back now but even so it would still be a challenge to keep Oichi from doing anything silly. Oichi stopped. "…Meito who is this Clover guy that keeps attacking Jess and her family." Sakamoto frowned. "I don't know much about him, but he is Zacks brother. I also know he pitched a fit when he learned that Rick and Jess were soul mates. So…he might be ticked that the blood line won't be pure anymore." Oichi frowned. "Is having a pure blood line so important that you have to kill someone?" "Yeah, its not unheard of really. Some pure bloods want their blood line to stay pure some don't care. Some refuse to except that in this day and age you can't help falling in love with someone from a different race then yours such as Rick and Jess or me and You." Oichi stomps her foot in anger. "It doesn't justify in trying to kill people!"

Sakamoto sighs and motions her to come her by patting his lap. She walked over to him and lays down on top of him. "Pour auntie…poor Jess…they are caught up in something so stupid and it's not even their fault." She says tearing up. "Because one person is to selfish to see true love between to people despite where they came from. It's not fair." She cries out. Sakamoto rubs her back. "I know hun…I know…"

Danni drove up to the Mikcloud manor. Parking her car, she turned it off and rushed to the front door which opened for her, rushing inside "Danni?" Danni turned to Sherka, her tail waged slightly behind her. "This way" she said walking to the right.

Danni nodded as Sherka leaded her to the lab. Not long they reached the lab, Danni stepped into the room to see Jess tearing quietly holding her mother's hand. Jetter and Zach were looking over her vitals. Rick was rubbing Jess back trying to comfort her the best he could. Danni stepping closer she could see how bad Dawn looked. Her heart rate was low, Jetter noticed her and frowned "Danni…"

"Yeah. That looks bad." She said frowning. Zach stepped away the monitor and to Danni "Danni… she's dying… her body can't take the toxic bite from a Kanima…" Danni crossed her arms and walked up to look at Dawn. "Yeah, those things are deadly…father told me about them at one point. How did your brother even get something like this…" Zach held up a vile, it had red with some black stuff in it "This my brothers' venom, the red is his but the black stuff is the Kanima venom…. This was mixed with in my brothers… I don't know how he did it but he had someone experiment on him to mix his venom with Kanima" Jetter sighs "I know a way to stop it, but it won't be permanent… Stasis sleep until we find a way to cure her" Danni sighs mentally. "You should do whatever you can to keep her alive. It sucks but it sounds like the only way for now."

Hearing a groan everyone looked has Dawn was waking up, Jess sniffed "Mama…" Dawn smiled weakly "Jess sweetheart" Jess sniffed, Dawn blinked "Oh sweetie why you crying?" Jess held her hand more. Jetter touched her arm "Dawn… your body is dying… Kanima venom… and you know there is no cure" Dawn frowned and then noticed Danni "Danni.."

Danni flashed her a smiled. "No need to worry Dawn. Everything will be fine. You will be on your feet real soon again. We got a lot of smart people out here so one of them is going to make that cure for ya okay." Dawn closed her eyes "Jetter I'm ready" Jess frowned "No mama…" Dawn smiled at her then opening her eyes "Jess I love you, I love danni, I love Oichi… we will se each other soon, Rick please take her…" Jess's eyes widen "No…!" Rick nodded he took Jess and dragged her away while she screaming in tears "NO! mama…!"

Dawn reached for Danni who took her hand "Danni, please take care of her for me…? I know she has the boys, but she needs you and Oichi more than ever" Danni smiled and rubbed her hand. "I will Dawn. I promise you."

Jetter held up a syringe and injected it to into the IV "It won't hurt just put you to sleep" Dawn smiled, and her eyes closed. Her monitors beeped as she was in induce coma "alright Zach let's get her into the stasis pod I have" Zach nodded picking Dawn up. Him and Jetter walked off with Dawn into another room. Danni sitting there, as Jess rushed back in and sees her mother in the room. Jess looked down "Mom…."

Danni looked at her and closed her eyes. She then opens then and gets up and walks to Jess. Rubbing her back she smiles softly. "Your mother is a very strong woman. You should know that better then anyone. A cure will be found, and she will be back with you sooner then you think." Jess sniffed and nodded into Danni's shoulder.

At the house, out of frustration Oichi had cried herself to sleep on Sakamoto's lap. He was rubbing her back as he waited for Danni to call them back. Outside the man who had been lurking outside now had a black bow and arrow in his hands. The arrows were drenched in poison. The same poison that had been affecting Oichi's back. He had a small ear piece in his ear. "Yes sir…it seems a vampire named Clover has taken the attention off of her for a while…" He points the air at Oichi's window and aimed for her shoulder. "I have a clear shot master. I can easily take her life now…yes master…I understand…" The man aimed perfectly at Oichi's shoulder. "A warning…do not kill…just a warning…" He moved it instead to Sakamoto's necl. "A warning in form of a dead body…" He let go of the arrow and watched it fly.

In the room, Oichi's eyes widen as she smelled the poison. She sat up startling Sakamoto. She pushed him out the way just in time as the arrow stuck her in her arm. Sakamoto eyes widen as they both fell of the bed. "Oichi!?" "Shh!" She says dragging him to the floor. "Your arm…" Oichi looked at the arrow and bit her lip. He reached over to pull it out, but she smacked it away. "No! This arrow is mixed in strong toxins just like the one on my back. If you touch it then you might get infected. Even if you don't have a wound on you the poison can still paralyze you." "Oichi…" Oichi sighs as she grabbed the arrow. "Since I'm already poison by this all it does to me is slow my ability to heal. I will be okay." She says smiling. She pulled out the arrow and hissed out in pain. Her shoulder started to bleed quickly.

"Lady Oichi!?" They heard Yain yell out. He opened the door and he quickly ducked just in time to avoid another arrow. "Shit! Is he still here?" Sakamoto says. "He picked the perfect time…" Oichi sighs out as she held her shoulder. Yain growls out and heads for the window. He jumps out and saw the man on the roof with a bow and arrow. He growled and jumped out. The man quickly took off with Yain on his tail. Sakamoto got up. "Yain must be chasing him away." He helped Oichi up and took her to the bathroom and closed the door. "Shirt off Oichi." Oichi nodded as she removed her shirt. Sakamoto opened the bottom of the sink and grabbed a first aid kit. "I'm sure Danni or Samuel or really your whole wolf pack smells your blood by now. So someone should be here soon." Sakamoto says as he started to treat Oichi's shoulder wound.

Oichi tenses up. "Oichi…forgive me." Sakamoto says. Oichi looks at him. "I'm here thinking of ways to protect you and I didn't even notice we were being watched all day. He was so close to us that he was able to shoot a arrow at me. You took the shot for me…and protect me instead. I'm such a crappy boyfriend." Oichi smiles. "You're not. We are in the same boat. I couldn't tell someone was out there. He had to be wearing something that blocked his scent. I was able to smell the poison on the arrow, so he had to be at least one or two roof tops away…I know you are doing your best to protect me so I'm not mad or anything. I'm glad you're trying hard to do your best heehee." Sakamoto smiles slightly but he still felt bad. He patched her arm up but the bleeding didn't stop. "Hopefully Samuel is on his way. I'm no good with this first aid stuff." Oichi chuckled. "Yeah, you kinda suck at this."

Jetter was checking the monitors of the stasis pod, and every time the stasis to the venom running through Dawn's body would blink red. Jetter frowned has Zach stepped from behind him "Jetter what's wrong? We have to get her in the pod" Jetter turned to him "it wont work… it will put her body and mind to sleep but the venom wouldn't, it would slow it down but it would slowly kill her while she's in stasis sleep." Zach frowned at this "Then what do we do?" Jetter frowned "I don't know…." Then an idea popped in his head "I know, bring and follow me" Zach blinked at him but nodded picking Dawn back up, he followed Jetter.

Reaching an area that had elevator that was glass three glass sides, the back wall was metal with some devise, the bottom was metal with wooden floor covering. Zach raised an eye brow "An elevator?" Jetter nodded stepping over to, something came from ceiling it did a scan on Jetter. Beeping green "Recognize, Lord Jetter Falcon Mikcloud" it went back up to the ceiling has the glass elevator door opened and Jetter stepped in "Zach get in" Zach nodded and stepped in with Dawn in his arms. Jetter reached out and put his thump on a scan which scanned and pricked and the screen turned green. Jetter then reached out to the bottom pressing it down, the elevator soon went down.

Zach watched on the glass sides going down lit tunnel shaft "Sow ere are we going?" Jetter closes his eyes and sighs "Zach you have to give me your word that you will not speak of what you will see" Zach blinked at him but nodded "Of course, Jetter you have my word" Jetter nodded "good" Reaching the bottom the door opened. Both stepped out into a Triangle Dark Empty Corridor With Door And Purple And Blue Neon Glowing Tube Lights. Zach whistled "Wow you going all futuristic" Jetter chuckled "I know you also have tons of technology upgrade to your kingdom" Zach chuckled "Well it's the 21 century of course"

Reaching the door, the door scanned Jetter Beeping green "Recognize, Lord Jetter Falcon Mikcloud" The door opened sideway, right away Zach felt a powerful magical aura, it made his body ripple from this powerful aura 'what is this powerful aura… it's like divine almost…' Jetter stepping in, Zach followed feeling nerves. Stepping into a room, his eyes widen. In a circle dark room there in the middle of the room floating and circling around was a big Lacrima Crystal. Aura was smoking of it with power, Jetter looked at Zach "bring her over here" Zach stepped over with Dawn in her arms "Jetter… this is a Lacrima…. I thought the Lacrima crystal was destroyed….. after Regina passed away" Jetter shock his head "This Lacrima Crystal is a powerful magical artifact, According to legend, the Crystal is of divine origin and was bestowed to humanity from Manon. The witches used to harnesses the Crystal's power for more power but Regina came along and Manon gave her a task to protect the crystal from being miss used. Has the years went by the crystal had tied with the Mikcloud bloodline, Regina described the Crystal as a chrysalis to the soul of the Mikcloud family… After she died the council had order it destruction because if it got in the wrong hands it would be used to destroy all life, they why we hid deep doing here in a chamber that shield's it's aura and power. Zach place Dawn in front it" Zach was taken back by this but did it anyway. Stepping over he lifted her up move and felt Dawn's body hover from his arms. Moving his arms and moving away from Dawn, Dawn floated their has the aura of the crystal started to wrap around Dawn.

They both watched has Dawn's body was pulled closer and closer to the crystal, then Zach's eyes widen to see Dawn's body go into the crystal like it was liquid inside. Fully in her body floated inside. Zach looked at Jetter "Jetter what happen?" Jetter smiled "She is asleep in the crystal" he walked to the monitor pushing some buttons has the crystal's level results were showing has Dawn's vitals showed along with it. Typing could of buttons, there was a ding has it went green, Jetter smirked "it worked, the venom is in stasis along with dawn" Zach looked shocked but was glad "amazing…. Jetter I never knew Regina made that order for the family to keep this hidden… and I was one of her close friends…" Jetter chuckled "I know, come lets head back up" Zach nodded.

Out of town and back into the forest, Yain and now Terry and few other werewolves were scouting around looking for the mystery man. At the house, it was surrounded by Ronnie's men until he or Danni got there. Samuel had been order to look after Oichi and tend to her shoulder injury. Terry sniffs the ground as they stopped. "Dammit…still nothing." Yain frowned and turned to the others. "Spread out. If you find something don't go seeking on your own, bring the info back to us." The others nod and scattered in different directions. Yain crossed his arms. "How could I be so careless…" Terry sighs. "They guy must have something cloaked over him or something. Anyways, we can't stand here all day blaming ourselves. Let's at least try to find some sigh of the guy." Yain nodded and the rushed off deeper in the forest.

Deeper into the forest and out of sight, the man was walking in a light river. He had his bow on his back and two more arrows just in case. He walked a little more way before coming up to an open cave. As he walked the water rose up almost to his knees. Inside the cave was pitch black but the man could easily see where he was going. He got out the river and stepped on the path that led him deeper inside. The river path started to turn into a greenish blue color reflexing off the cave ceiling. He walked for a few more minutes until the water started to turn bright blue. He could hear water rushing down. The path he was on started to get smoother and the heels of his shoes even started to click loudly, echoing through the cave. Finally, he reached another opening where he heard someone talking.

"Dear husband…are you sure that this is such a grand idea." "Silence your tongue woman, I told you to leave." He heard a chuckled. "My love, no matter how much you tell me to leave I will not leave your side. It is a wife's duty to support her husband no matter what path he choose." He heard a sigh. "Fine. Do whatever you please."

The man walked out and was welcomed by a bright light. He looked down under his feet to see that the path he was walking on was made out of marble. In front of him was the end of the path way that led to a very large sheet of water. At the edge a young woman with black hair and eyes, wearing a black kimono, was holding a towel and standing next to a chair. She looked towards the man and frowned. "My dearest. He is back." In the water with his back turn and sitting down there was a man with short white hair. He stood up out the water. His body was full of scars. Turning around the man takes a knee. "Master Dorian. I have returned." "Hibiki…" Dorian calls out to her. Hibiki smiled and handed him the towel. "Here you are my love." Taking the towel and wrapping it around his waist he took a seat on the small chair that was placed down. "Report to me boy." "Sir…as before the defenses of Ronnie are spread thin. I was able to get two shots off the princess before her bodyguard could come after me. Even so I sense that it took a while before any of the troops could cover the house. Lady Danni was no where in sight and it seems Ronnie is not even in town." The man chuckled. "My idiot brother, He is here alright. No doubt messing with that fitly vampire Seth. I swear, I should have taken his head when I had the chance. I thought after taking the life of his wife he would have hated the Tanka family." He smirked. "No matter, I never thought getting through their defenses were so easy. Seems like these peaceful times have been getting in the way." He looks down at his hand. "Once I have my hand on that wretched pup, I'll gain the power that was supposed to be mine, kill my brother and his entire worthless family, and rule the kingdom as its true leader. The time for Tanka clan is coming to end I will make sure that it is ended by my own two hands." He closed it and let out nefarious laughter.

Weeks later, it was now October 31, Halloween it was 6:30pm. Jess was in her room looking at herself in the mirror, she was in her Spider Gwen Stacy Spandex Lycra Zentai outfit and blue Chuck Taylor converse with red innovative designs on it. She smiled and slipped on her mask that she created, it wasn't a full mask like spider Gwen has it was half cut that shows her lower part of her face, mouth and nose. She had light pink matte lip sick on and her glovers were cut giving the fingerless look. Her nails were painted themed of spider-Gwen.

A knock on the door made her look, Rick walked in wearing his spider-man Spandex Lycra Zentai outfit, Jess smiled "wow look at you" Rick chuckled under his mask "you look amazing" Jess flushed "you ready to go" he asked. Jess nodded "Yeah let me get my bag and Razer phone" she said picking up her bag and her phone. Putting her phone in her bag she left the room with Rick.

Over at Oichi's, Oichi was fixing Sakamoto's mask. He was dressed in a beaked mask and robes worn by plague doctors of the 17th-18th century. Oichi herself was dressed in a classic Victorian damask pattern skirt with a black corset over a white shirt. The skirt was tie up in the front showing her legs. She had on knee high black high heel boots and a black hair on her head. She giggled. "I don't like you hiding your face but you look so cool!" Oichi says smiling. Sakamoto chuckled. "It's a good thing I did get my hair cut." Oichi giggled and grabbed her camera. "I'm making a book of all the outfits I hand made so strike a pose Meito!" Sakamoto chuckled and pose as she snapped a picture.

Just then the door opened and Yain and Florina walked in. Cia didn't like dances so she wasn't coming so Florina would be coming with them instead. "Oichi! Thank so you much!" Florina says. She hopped in wearing a sleeves button up brown shirt, regular black leggings with a pair of shorts under them, Brown boots, and white gloves with pink on the inside. She had her brown hair extensions in, and it was pulled into two thick long ponytails with a bunny bow on top. She was going as Lopunny from Pokémon. Yain sighs. "Are we already to go." Oichi and Florina smiled at him. They had managed to convince Yain to wear a costume and Oichi made him an a leafeon outfit. He was wearing a tan shirt and jacket with army camouflage pants and boots, fingerless gloves, a tan scarf around his head, and pieces of green scarfs that were cut into leaf shapes. He sighed making the girls giggle. "First thing first, I have to take a picture and then we will be ready." Florina hops over to Yain and stands close to him with a red face and smiles. Yain gave a blank look but it fit his outfit and gave off this cool vibe. Oichi snapped a picture. "Okay! Time to go." "Hold on, you haven't taken a picture of yourself." Sakamoto says. Yain grabbed the camera. "Smile." Oichi puts her hands behind her back and smiles. Yain snaps the picture. "There now can we go." Oichi chuckled and grabbed her bag and phone. "Do you hate wearing that so bad?" "Yes and no…it's not uncomfortable but I don't see the big deal in wearing this." Sakamoto shook his head. "Live a little. Let's go before we are late."

With in 5 minutes, Jess and Rick drove up to the school. It was already packed and they see Students entering the lunch area where the part was at. Parking the car, Jess and Rick got out of the car and headed for the entrance. Holding hands walked together, reaching the entrance, MR greenly wearing a black tux and masquerade mask was taking ticket. Jess and Rick were up, Mr. Greenly smiled "Ticket" Rick handed their ticket. Ripping the ends he handed them back "go on in" They smiled and headed inside. The lunch room was amazingly designed has hellfire theme. It was dark in the room but the only light was the flame red like lights in the room. Music was playing and students were dancing and mingling. Rick see's his brother and walked over to him. Chida was in his dark prince outfit making him even more mysterious and dark, Jess smiled "Chida!" Chida turned to look at her and he grinned "Jess! You look amazing!" Jess giggled "Thanks" Rick nodded "You telling me, I want nothing more to take it off her" Jess flushed under her mask making Chida laugh.

Oichi and the others soon pulled up. Getting out of the car they stopped to take a few pictures with some fellow classmates and then went to the lunch area. "How long are we staying…" Yain says sighing. Oichi and Sakamoto were holding hands as they walked in front of Yain and Florina. "For the whole party silly. Don't worry, you don't have to do anything but sit and eat for the rest of the night. Consider it a small break." Oichi says. "You know very well I can't do that my lady." "Then I order you to enjoy yourself." Oichi says putting her hand up and waving it. "In fact, since you are watching my back tonight why don't you also watch out for Flo to." Florina blushed. "Wha…me? No I'm fine." "Your super clumsy and you have a habit of bumping into bullies so it would make me happier if Yain watched out for you. Plus, Cia asked all of us to look after you and that's what friends do okay?" She glances at Florina and winks at her. Florina's cheeks turned red. "O-Okay then. Thank you…" She glances over to Yain as her heart pounded quickly in her chest.

Giving their tickets up, they entered the area and ran in Ross who was dressed as Scorpion from mortal combat. "My dark princess is finally here!" He says chuckling under the mask. Oichi smiled. "Ross! Hi um who are you?" "Scorpion from Mortal combat. Then again you don't play games so I'm not all that shocked that you didn't know. So how about I show you a favorite move of mine. You are going to love it." "A favorite move?" Ross chuckled and took out a chain. He tossed it and it wrapped around Oichi's waist. "Eh…what are you…!" "Get over here!" Ross yelled out as he pulled Oichi with the chain. Oichi gasps out as she was pulled into Ross's arm. Sakamoto sighs out. "Really Ross…" Ross chuckled. "I couldn't help myself. I didn't think that would really work though." They walked over to him. Oichi pulled herself away and he removed the chain from around her. "HeeHee, I do admit that was kinda cool." She says giggling. Ross smiled at her. "See I told you that you were going to love it."

"Oichi!" Oichi looked to see Dustin walking over wearing Trunks cosplay, Kaci was next to him dressed up has Vincent valentine.

"Hey! You guys look cool to." She says waving. Dustin chuckled "you look amazing" Kaci next to him looked at Ross then looked away "I'm gonna go find Jess and rick" he walked away. Dustin signs "sorry about him… well then shell we go look for Jess?" he smiled. "Sure. Its next on the agenda since we are all here." Oichi says nodding.

At Chida's table, Jess and Rick were sitting with him. Jess looked around "Were is Mikey, Ronnie and Nicky?" Chida sighed "Nick got grounded and Ronnie and Mikey are working… sucks really, the only one is here is Davey and he's somewhere with some girl" Jess shook her head but gasped to see Oichi, Sakamoto, Ross and Dustin. "Oichi!" Oichi waved. "Hey! Everyone just looks so cool tonight haha. Happy Birthday to!" Oichi says smiling. Sakamoto looked around. "Aren't we missing two." "I asked Yain to sit with Flo and her friends." Oichi says giggling. They all took a seat. "So now what…" Oichi asked with a confused look on her face. Ross sat beside her. "Now we eat, dance, and then home for some special lovin' isn't that right you two." He says chuckling at Jess and Rick Dustin smiled and kissed Jess's cheek "Yes happy birthday" Jess giggled "Thank you" Chida chuckled "Yes Happy birthday" Jess smiled, Dustin looked at Rick "Did you wish her a happy birthday?" Rick grinned "Oh I did more then wished her it" Jess's face turned red, Dustin and Chida laughed. "I rest my case." Ross says leaning back in his chair.

"Cousin Ross!" Ross turned to see Mara walk up to him, Inspired by Seraph of the End Krul Tepes dress and boot heels. Ross's eyes widen slightly "Mara what are you wearing?" Jess and the other looked and Jess gasped "Mara! You look like a demon or vampire princess" Dustin chuckled "Un-angel of your" Mara flushed "Ross you look awesome and Happy birthday Jess" Jess smiled brightly "Thank you Mara!" "Well it is Halloween. A day you can be whatever the hell you want to be." Ross says shrugging.

Nubia appeared next to her cosplaying Seikatsu Emilia from the anime Re Zero "Hello everyone and happy birthday Jess" Jess giggled "thank you Nubia and wearing something like that…" Nubia chuckled. "As long as she's happy there is nothing wrong with that." Ross says. Jess then squeaked when she felt someone hugging from behind her, Rick frowned "Damien!" DAmein chuckled "Happy birthday Jess, 16 now" Jess around and her eyes sparkled "Damien! You cosplaying Jin Kazama from Tekken 4" yup he was wearing the hoodie jacket denim and canvas made include faux leather gloves. Damien chuckled "Well everyone looks amazing" A good techno song came on and Jess gasped "Come on girls, boys stay here" she said taking Oichi's hand and dragging her over to the dance floor. Mara and Nubia giggled followed them. Rick sighed and sat down "well then" Chida, Dustin and Damien chuckled.

On the dance floor Oichi was putting her ear buds in. Her ears couldn't take to much of the techno music. She then simply rocked back and forth to the music. She never understood techno with all the weird sounds and mixes but it was better then what her mother had her listen to.

her head on his shoulder. Rick snuggled close to her slow dancing with her "having fun love?" Jess smiled "Very much" Rick chuckled kissing her forehead.

Not far from them was Oichi and Sakamoto. Sakamoto had his mask off. "It was getting hot under there already." Oichi chuckled. "I missed your face anyways. Leave it off for a bit?" Sakamoto smiled and placed his chin on her head. "Anything for you hun."

Next to them was Chida and Jin, Jin was cosplaying as Ezio Black from Assassin's Creed 2, near them was Mara she was slow dancing with her cousin Paxton. Slowly twirling her she giggled "Thank you for asking me, very sweet of you" Paxton was wearing Guo Jia cosplay outfit from Dynasty Warriors. He sighs. "Ross told me my mood was depressing him and told me to go dance for a while. So I did. No biggie I guess." Mara giggled putting her head on his shoulder "thank you" suddenly she was pulled off him "Mara stop dancing with this half breed!" Lyle hissed out, Mara frowned at him "grandfather warned you cousin! Don't disappoint him even more" she said pulling her arm back. Lyle was wearing a white prince outfit biting his lip. Paxton put his arm over Mara "Lyle I would advise you to not start a fight during the dance, wingless angel" Lyle's eyes widen "H-How did you know….?" Paxton chuckled "not hard to not sense your wings are gone or taken from him a shame really" Lyle frowned and walked away from. Mara sighed "Sorry about him"

"There is really no need for you to apologize for him anymore. He needs to learn from his mistakes the hard way. Anyways back to dancing, let's not worry about the sour puss tonight. After all the crap he put you through you need to enjoy yourself tonight." He says patting her head.

Kaci sitting on a table watching everyone dance, he sighed getting off he walked over to food area. Reaching it he sees Ross getting some punch, frowning mentally he stepped over grabbing a cup and poured himself a cup of punch "I'm sorry that I kissed you the other day" he said to him taking a sip of his punch waiting for Ross to answer him.

"Kiss?" Ross says sipping on his punch. He thought about it. "Ah! Oh yeah in the tree. It's whatever man. Believe it or not I'm not upset at it or anything. I've been living for quite a long while, so I've had all types of kisses. Been both the receiver and the giver." He says chuckling. "Just next time ask if you want a kiss." He grabs a plate and started piling it up. Kaci's face flushed and reached for a devil cupcake "maybe I would more" he smirked licking he frosting from the cupcake in a sexual way.

Ross chuckled. "That's cute. Trying to be sexy for a demon. But allow me to show you a thing or two" He grabbed the frosting off of Kaci's cupcake and in a quick motion, smears it on Kaci's lips. Kaci's widen as Ross was closer to him in a flash. Ross grabbed his chin and planted a passionate kiss right on his lips. Kaci could feel Ross's tongue run across his lips, nearly making his knees go weak, and right as he was about to let him have entrance Ross pulled away. He smirked in a teasing manner and chuckled at his fluster face. "Later Kaci. Maybe I'll tease you some more later." He says with a alluring smile and walked off. Kaci shivered and he rushed off to the bathroom covering his crotch.

River walked in the lunch room wearing a inspired Pokémon umberon kimono, that a tail hanging the back, she had prop ears on her head and black heeled boots. Her blue hair was styled slightly wavy down. Her make up was amazing site. Her kimono, umberon markings on it glowed in the dark. Smiling she walked to the dance floor to see Jess and Rick slow dancing, Oichi and Sakamoto also slow dancing. She chuckled and watched over them.

Over by the wall, Terry was wearing a doctor strange outfit with a mask over his face that sealed his scent and presence. To everyone he was just a regular student. With permission from the school, Ronnie was allowed to have one person at an event to watch over Oichi for the time being. He would not be attending the school just yet but just watching. After that week when she was attacked in her home, he was under orders to only act if Oichi was in life threating danger and nothing more. So, for the night he had been standing up against the wall watching her from the distance. There was an ear piece in his ear so if anything happened, he would be able to contact everyone quicker.

Suddenly Terry sees two boys fighting over some girl. Terry simply watches. Then started to throw fits, he can see Oichi and Sakamoto near that fight. He can see Oichi frowning at them telling them to stop it, but they didn't listen has they started to throw more fists.

'Now isn't the time for you to try to step into things like that cousin…I really don't feel like stepping in to stop some petty fight.' As Terry got close to them to stop it, a sudden blur came has he sees a girl wearing a kimono and Black Okami Mask moved quickly, with two fingers. He saw it like slow motion as her two fingers hit spots on the boy's arms and their arms quickly went limp making them gasp "What the hell?!" Terry's eyes widen and looked around, but the girl was gone but soon Mr. Greenly appeared grabbed their ears "you boys out!" he said dragged them by the ears out of the lunchroom to throw them out.

Terry shakes his head and goes back to the wall. He looked to see Sakamoto already lecturing Oichi about jumping into something. He chuckled. 'He's a good guy for a vamp.' He crossed his arms. 'That chick though. Impressive skills. Smelled a bit like blueberries or maybe fresh spring lake water. Either way she saved me a hassle.' He yawns behind his mask and then noticed Yain glaring at him from way across the room. Terry chuckled and waved slightly. 'The original guard dog doesn't like my handy work as all ways.'

Rick dragged Jess away. They sneaked in the auditorium. The auditorium was huge, it fit the whole student body. The walls where white, the carpeting were grey and the seats where purple. The stage was black wooded, and the curtain was purple like the seats with the schools symbol and the whole room was dim lit with a purple tint. Jess giggled "What did you bring me in here for?" Rick smirked and walked her down to the stage. Reaching the stage, walking on it with Jess. She smiled and twirled around on the stage with giggle "we could get caught being in here" Rick smirked "I don't care if we do" Jess stop twirling has Rick caught her hands making her blink at him "Rick?" Rick kissed her hands "Jess I love you" Jess flushed and smiled "I love you too" Rick kneeled making her eyes widen "Rick what are you doing?" Rick looked up at her "You know there is a marriage contract, Jessica Lightning Mikcloud will you marry me?" he lifted up a black velvet ring box and opened it. Jess's eyes widen to see a Vintage Green Oval Leaf designs that had Natural Agate Stones on it. "Oh Rick…. YES!" she giggled "Oh yes I'll marry you!" Rick grinned and stood up putting the ring on her finger, she giggled and jumped on him making rick caught her with a chuckle sharing a kiss.

At the table, Oichi was stuffing her face with the plate Ross had gotten for her. Sakamoto was frowning at that, but he said nothing. So long as Oichi was happy and he kept his hands to himself. He looked around. "Where did Jess and Rick go?" He asked. Ross shrugs. "Don't know, don't care." Oichi sits up. "Well Jess's pheromones just went up so either she really happy or they are…well you know." Ross chuckled. "You can smell pheromone's?" Oichi shrugs "Every now and then. Not that hard if I have the scent of the person. I've been super close to Jess for the past two months, so I'd know how she'd smell inside and out. Unless its being block you know." She says going back to eating. Sakamoto chuckled. "Fascinating."

"Speaking of fascinating. Where are you two going to take the next step and do the deed." Oichi nearly choked on her food. "What!?" Ross busted into laugher. Oichi's face started to turn red. "Sorry. I mean hell, is it because Saki over here is a virgin to?" Sakamoto frowned. "She knows that already and just because you have more experience than me doesn't mean a lot. Just look at the kind of trash you sleep with both girls and guys." Oichi's eyes widen. "You…sleep with guys to?" Ross nodded. "Oh yeah. Don't have a type. Chicks or dude so long as I get my fill then I'm happy." Oichi's face turned a different shade of red. 'Two guys…' She had read a few book about two guys sleeping together. The details of the book were rather graphic and very exciting.

Ross smirked. "What's this? Are you thinking about something perverted?" Oichi eyes widen. "N-No!" She says as she gets up. She quickly rushes away to the bathroom. Sakamoto frowned at Ross. "Really…how long are you trying to tease her!" He says angrily. He got up and race after her. Ross rubbed his head and got up. "My bad jeez!" He says flowing them with a smirk on his face. 'I think it might be time to introduce little Oichi to the perverted side of the line. Haha.'

Jess and Rick walked down the hall back to the lunch room when Jess had the surge to pee "Rick, bathroom be right back" she said with a giggled skipping off to the girls bathroom and going inside. Rick chuckled and leaned on the wall waiting for her. In the girls bathroom Jess was full of giggled and she started hum "Mhmmm! Mhmmmmmm, mmmmm!"

Outside the bathroom, Rick saw Oichi running full force to the bathroom. "Oichi?" He could see that her face was redder then usual. He frowned as he let her run pass and into the bathroom. Seconds later, Sakamoto and Ross came around the corner. Rick blocked their way. "Ah shit…" Ross says. "Another guard dog is here…" Sakamoto frowned. "Tisk…its not like we can't go in after her. Why can't you keep your dirty thoughts in your own damn head!" Sakamoto yelled at him. Ross was a bit shocked at his angry outburst, but it did excite him a bit. "Oh my little Saki. Its rare to see you loss your cool like this." Rick groans. "Ross what did you do this time." "I did nothing. She asked if I slept with guys and I told her yeah then her face got all red. I simply asked if she was thinking of perverted things and then she took off." Sakamoto rubs his face. "You know how innocent her mind is. You can't keep teasing her like that! Now go back to the damn table and stay away from her tonight!" Ross pouted. "Sheesh. Fine. Have it your way." Ross says. He chuckled and walked off. Rick shook his head. "Demons…"

In the bathroom, Jess was in a stall when she heard someone rush in and quickly turn on the water. "Crap…Crap…double crap!" Jess raised her eyebrow. "Oichi?" "Ep!" Oichi jumped and looked around. "Jess? How long have you been in here?" Jess giggled. "Not long." Oichi sighs as she takes her hat off. Letting Jess finish her business Oichi started to splash her heated face with cold water. Jess finishing, she skipped over to the sink, taking off her gloves then her ring, placing it down Oichi looked at the ring and her eyes widen slightly picking it has Jess was washing her hands "Jess… where did you get this ring…?" Jess smiled drying her hands off then putting lotion on, putting her gloves back on, gently took it and put it on her ring finger "Ring proposed to me!" Jess giggled.

"P-Proposed? Like Marriage Proposed!?" Jess nodded with a smile. Oichi tears up and out of excitement her wolf ears pops out and she pounced on Jess with a snuggle attack. "I'm so happy for you!" She says in tears. "Congratulations!" Jess giggled. "Thank you! Oichi in want you to be my maid of Honor." "Of course!" Oichi says as her ears twitched with happiness.

Jess and Oichi giggled together, they left the bathroom to see Rick and Sakamoto, Jess smiled. "Saki! Look!" She lifted up her hand, he looked to see her ring on her ring finger. Rick grinned. "Don't call me that and congratulations to you." He then noticed Oichis ears. He motions her to come to him. "Your ears are showing." Oichi bounced over to him. "I'm gonna be a maid of honor!" Oichi says with sparkling eyes. Sakamoto smiles and runs her head being her excitement levels down. "I'm happy for you." He says as he watches her ears shrink down and return to normal.

In the shadow's River was watching them with a smile on her face, she was happy for Jess and Rick. "sister" she turned her head to see Haru, her brother. He has cyan eyes and cyan blue shoulder-length hair with one side up in a ponytail. "Brother what you are doing here?" River asked him. Haru chuckled poking her cheek "Just seeing how you are doing my lovely sister" River flushed "Brother stop that and I'm busy watching Jess and Oichi" Haru chuckled "really then where are they?" River looked away from and she growled, they were no longer there "To Draco" she disappeared. Haru smirked 'She's so adorable'

Jess, Rick, Oichi and Sakamoto walked back to the lunch room, Rick took her hand "Oichi, Sakamoto do you mind if me and Jess leave?" Jess blinked but her face turned red to see a smirk on his face 'horny fucken vampire….'

"Sure have fun." Sakamoto says. Rick grinned taking Jess's hand "Bye Oichi, Sakamoto" Jess smiled shyly and waved good bye "Bye Oichi and Saki!" she stuck her tongue out at him has Rick dragged her away.

Sakamoto rolls his eyes. "You better warn her that I'll start ignore her if she keeps calling me that disgusting name." Sakamoto says sighing. Oichi smiles and wraps her arm around his. "I'll let her know later but I told you before that your nickname is just a nickname." "to me not… its insulting." Oichi's hand slips down to his and she links her fingers with hers. "I know…maybe one day you wont see it like that…none the less, let's go enjoy the rest of our night." Sakamoto smiles at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'd definitely like a night to remember."

Kaci not far from Ross. Chida was sitting near Ross at the same table, Kaci gulped 'okay I'm gonna do it.. just sit on his lap and kiss him! Oh god I want more!' he sees Oichi and Sakamoto walked up to the table. "My princess has returned to me!" He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Sorry about getting you riled up. It's in my nature you know." Oichi smiles. "It's okay. I forgive you." Ross smiles. "Forgiveness from my princess warms my dark heart haha."

Kaci frowned at Ross flirting with Oichi, sighing he decided. He walked right on over to the table. Chida notices him "Kaci there you are, where have you been" Oichi sat next to Ross and Sakamoto sat next to her. She was focus on finishing her food. Kaci ignored them and pulled Ross's chair out "Ross, can I….? you said to ask next time so can I?..." his face was red.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Ross says shrugging. with a smile Kaci sat on Ross's lap facing and giving Ross a deep heated Kiss. Chida's eyes widen dropping his treat on his in shock. Sakamoto already knowing was going to happened had covered Oichi's eyes so that she could eat. "Sakamoto…" "Just ignore the sounds hun and eat your food." Sakamoto says sighing.

Hours went by as it was close to midnight, Jess and Rick were in his room. Both were naked and tingled in the sheet, Jess panted with the after shock of pleasure. Rick next to her went on his side knelling on his elbow "Jess… may I have some? Rather hungry…. Haven't eaten for a while" Jess flushed but nodded with a smiled "of course love" Rick smiled and leaned down removing the sheet from her chest and leaned down to her bare left boob and kissed it making her moan. HE chuckled has his fangs came out and bite down on her boob gently making her gasp in pleasure and slight pain, she laid there running her fingers through his black hair and moaning letting him drink from her.

As the dance started to come to a close, Oichi and Sakamoto were already heading out to leave. Behind them was Yain and a tired-out Florina. "Lady Oichi, if you do not mind I will take Florina home." Oichi nodded. "Yes thank you. Please be careful." Yain nodded as he picked Florina up bridal style, waking her from her half sleep state. "What…What is going on?" She asked getting flustered. "Your prince charming is carrying you home." Sakamoto says chucking. Yain rolled his eyes at him and quickly dashed off using his speed. Oichi giggled as Sakamoto led her to the car. Across the street on top of the building the assassin who was now stalking Oichi was watching her. He had his bow and arrow with him. 'I'm tired of waiting…' He pulled out his bow and arrow. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man stopped and turned to see Terry behind him with his mask still on. "Who are you." Terry chuckled. "I should be asking you that since you are about to attack Princess Oichi." "How did you find me." "It wasn't that hard. You really like roof tops. How about you remove the mask before things get ugly."

Just then two more bodies dropped down behind the man wearing the same gear. Terry frowned. He was outnumbered but it wasn't like it would matter. He got into a fighting stance. "You will not lay a finger on her and you can tell your master that Lord Ronnie will be coming for him." The two men chuckled at Terry. "Always trying to sound so tough Ter." Terry narrowed his eyes behind the mask. "So you know me. Then you are from the clan." The two other assassins stood up straight and removed there mask. Terry sighed. "Roy and Steven…the sons of Dorian." On the right there was a tan skin boy with long white hair in a low ponytail. "Watch your mouth Ter. It's Prince Roy to you." Next to him was a tan skin boy with white hair as well but was braided on the side. He flashed a smile. "And don't forget Prince Steven." "I don't care what your names are, you three are coming with me." Roy chuckled. "Now, now, Ter don't be so hasty. We aren't here to fight. Just to collect our tool over here." Steven turned to the man. "Father wants you back now. You are not to make a move against her just yet." The man nodded. "Understood…" He quickly jumped off the rooftop and dashed away disappearing in the dark. Terry growled. "You two are nothing but traitors to the Tanka clan." Roy smirked. "I'd rather be a traitor then a an mindless fool under the rule of Ronnie. Now, I'd love to stay and rip your heart out but we have to get going. Later." He says laughing as he and his brother ran off. Terry sighs and let them go. "Great…things are just going from bad to worse…"

Somewhere in a deep underground laboratory, Clover stood in front of a Tube that had green blue like liquid in it. A man walked to him, he had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue collar shirt with black tie, black pants and shoes with a lab coat on he had a high devise tablet in his hands "Is everything working in order?" Clover asked him. The man chuckled looking at the tablet screen "Of course Lord Clover, everything is working perfectly. I have to ask, how did you get his blood?" Clover smirked "I have my ways Noah" Noah chuckled. "So when well he be ready to be born?" Noah looked at his tablet "I have the pod on normal human circle, so in 9 months he will be ready and the serum mixed in with that magic item you found, we will inject him with will make him grew faster after his birth." Clover smirked "good, soon my son you will be my answer to kill that witch"

A few days later the 3rd of November, a Saturday, Oichi and Sakamoto was walking through in town picking up a few items. Yain had to leave on a task force to search for the assassin that was after her. Terry was now assigned to her and he watched her from the roof top with his mask on. "I can't believe Jess and Rick are getting married." Oichi says. "Yeah lucky them." Sakamoto says with his other hand in his pocket. "I wonder how it would look and the colors and the dresses! Oooo I wish I was good enough to design a wedding dress for her!" Sakamoto chuckled. "Well you can use this as good practice time for when we get married." Oichi blushed. "Us?" Sakamoto held up her hand and kissed it on the back. "You really think I'm not going to marry you one day? Don't be silly. I told you already that you are mine forever just like I am yours forever." Oichi smiled and leans on him. "You make me happy Meito." "You make me just as happy Ichi."

On the roof top, Terry was watching them. "Aw, sweet love at its finest." "To carefree if you ask me." Terry looked back to see his younger brothers Jack and Eric wearing the same mask but in different colors. "Why is Oichi not being informed about Roy and Steven? They are just as dangerous as Dorian." Eric says crossing his arms. "Grandfathers orders. Oichi hasn't been pulled into this little power struggle yet and he wants her to at least create a few more memories before things come to light, I guess." "That's bullcrap." Jack says. "She's already been through a bunch of crap. This is no different. I'll tell her myself if I have to." Terry held his hand up. "You won't be doing anything. If you do, you will be breaking Grandfathers orders. Do you really want to do that again?" Jack and Eric sighed. "So, what? We just watch until something happens?" "Yes, that is what we are doing so head back to your stations and keep a sharp eye. That assassin can appear out of nowhere at any time…" Eric and Jack nods. "Yes brother." They quickly left. Terry sighs and places his hands in his pocket. "Now let's see how this is going to turn out today."

Jess and Rick walk the street's in holding hands, Jess giggled holding up her left hand smiling at it. Rick chuckled "you seems very happy" Jess smiled "Of course "after high school ere gonna be husband and wife" Rick chuckled "I know love, Father is gonna wants the spell you have on you off so we can have a family…" Jess flushed rubbing her tummy "family… would the council allow it?" Rick smirked "Father told me that Seth told him Althaia appeared before the council saying 'The rules of what is forbidden aren't just decided by man' so that means?" Jess smiled with a flush "The council cannot control our lives" Rick nodded "and we can have kids" Jess flushed more and then noticed Oichi and Sakamoto "Oichi! Sakamoto!"

Oichi and Sakamoto waved. "Hey seems like you two are out as well." Ochi says. On the rooftop, Terry watched as Jess and Rick walked over to Oichi and Sakamoto. Jess and Oichi hugging lovely like sisters. 'Cute…' Suddenly a hit of smell made Terry sniff and blink, it like smelling magic fire. Turning his head, there on another rooftop watching was woman wearing a black outfit, a black hood was over her head.

'Probably for Jess. It would be weird if they didn't have someone watching her.' He reached up and clicked his ear piece. "Message to all in the area, if you spot a woman in black do not engage. I repeat do not engage." He then looked down to see Oichi and the others walk down the street. He followed them slowly and looked around. Something came through his ear piece. "Ter we got movement near Oichi's house. I'm leaving to check it out." "Alright, careful brother."

Down below Oichi had her notepad opened when she suddenly stopped. Sakamoto looked at her. "Oichi? You okay?" Oichi frowned. Her back was tingling, and it only meant one thing. She bit her lip and looked around. She grabbed Sakamoto's hand tightly. "S-Something isn't right…my back…my scars they are tingling." Sakamoto frowned and held her close. "Then we need to get you of the street for now." Jess frowned "alright, lets get out of the street" "Jess you should put a barrier over us" Rick said.

Just then out of nowhere, Sakamoto saw a spark in the corner of his eyes. He grabbed Oichi and pulled her back just as an arrow flew right by her face. It cut her cheek slightly but because of the poison in them it started to bleed. The arrow stuck into the wall. Oichi's eyes widen. "Oh no…" Jess's eyes widen "Oichi!" Rick covered Jess "Jess the barrier!"

Another one came aiming at them, but Terry jumped down and grabbed it before it could reach them. "Tisk…I swear this guy is everywhere." "Who are you?" Oichi asked holding her cheek. Terry looked at her and nearly forgot that the mask covered his scent and presence. "It's Terry." "Ter?" "Oichi you need to leave here now. Head to grandfathers house." Oichi frowned. "But…" "No buts Oichi, this guy has already came after you once, you need to get going. Sakamoto take her." Sakamoto grabbed Oichi's hand and ran off with her in tow. Rick grabbed Jess's hand and followed them.

Terry jumps back on the roof top and follows them. Suddenly her was cut off by a volley of arrows in front of him. He stopped and jumped back. Roy jumped down and spins the arrow in his fingers. "Hello, Ter are you ready to begin or dance. Today is the day when the girl comes to us." Terry sighs. "I don't have time for this…" Roy smirked. "Well make time. My job here is to stall you until our toy catches our pray." He fires an arrow at Terry who catches it and break it. "Very well Roy. Then I'll just have to beat you and head to Oichi." He clicked his ear piece twice sending out an alert. "Just don't be mad when I bring your lifeless body back to grandfather." Roy chuckled. "We shall see."

"My, my two wolfs fighting" they turned their head to see a man in an all ninja outfit then the woman in black appeared next to him. Not looking away from Terry and Roy "Go and follow Jess, Oichi and the two vampires. Protect them" the girl nodded and disappeared.

Roy sighs. "Another outsider has shown…" He ready his bow. Haru chuckled "Oh don't mind me, go on fight" he smirked "I'm just here in case the boy can't stop you, then I'll be able to stop you" Terry sighs under his mask. 'Typical…' Roy points his bow at Terry. "It won't be long until your princess head is on a platter." Terry frowned. "Like I let that happen."

Reaching the woods, they stopped for a moment. Jess was put down by rick when she stepped to Oichi holding her hand. Oichi's eyes blinked at her "Jess what you doing?" the aura around them shifted has when Jess's hair started to float has their bodies glowed slightly. Rick smiled "don't worry she's putting a barrier around us" the spell fully casted. The shift changed back to normal and Jess's hair stop floating. Jess smiled "There barrier is over all of us" letting go of Oichi's hand, Rick picked her back up "Lets hurry to Oichi's house"

They heard chuckling. "Sorry but you aren't going anywhere." Steven dropped down holding twin swords one black and one white. They were dripping with blood. Oichi whimpered as Sakamoto stood in front of her. "Hello Oichi. Would you be a doll and come with me?" "She's not going anywhere with you." Sakamoto says as he eyes turned red. Steven chuckled. "Wanna take me on and find out vampire. I'm not suppose to kill the pup but there was nothing that said I couldn't kill you." Suddenly more men dropped down to surround them. "Roy was suppose to separate you all from Oichi but it seems like Ter is a bit to much for him right now." Oichi clings to Sakamoto who looks for a way out. He then sees a opening right in between then. "This way!" He says dragging Oichi with him. With a quick movement Jess was picked up by rick and followed Sakamoto.

They ran deeper into the forest, they could hear the patter of feet chasing them. Oichi bit her lip. All they wanted was her. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She grabbed her chest as it started to burn. 'Ah…it burns…what is it doing…' Just then arrow fellow out the tree and went right for Oichi but thanks to the barrier it bounced off." Sakamoto bit his lip. "Hurry! Though here we can loop around back to the streets!" They ran more until more arrows shot out missing Sakamoto and Rick and bouncing off of Jess and Oichi. Running into an open field one more arrow flew out the trees and pierced Oichi in her leg. "Ahh!"

Sakamoto grabbed her. "Oichi!" Jess's eyes widen as Sakamoto picked Oichi up. "How? I just put a barrier over her!" Oichi grabs her chest as they felt a bit of dark aura pour out of her. "The curse…it must have absorbed your magic." Jess bit her lip. Steven chuckled as he walked to them. "End of the road boys and girl." The arrow in Oichi leg had went all the way throw. Sakamoto growls angrily. "I kill you all for harming her!" Steven chuckled. "Wooo I'm so scared. All you have to do is hand over the girl and you can freely go." Sakamoto held Oichi close to him. "Don't be an idiot. I'll never hand her over." Steven smirked. "Have it your way then." He snaps his fingers and the men started to slowly surround them.

Jess frowned looking at the men closing in on them, she wasn't gonna let this happen, she was gonna protect Oichi. Taking small step the aura shifted around her has the ground shook, Rick's eyes widen "Jess…?"

Quickly she held out her hand has green lightning formed around her and her palm, her eyes where shining green and hair slightly in a magic glow "I will not let you take her!" Then a tunnel of magical lightning formed around them. Rick's eyes widen 'I never seen her show this kind of power…. The power reeking off her is overwhelming' he looked at Sakamoto "hold on to her! Keep her in this tunnel of lightning!" "Like you had to tell me twice." Sakamoto says. Oichi was clinging to him as her chest started to burn more and more.

Then suddenly above them the clouds started to swirl and they can hear loud claps of thunder roaring in the sky, Rick's eyes widen "she's creating a thunderstorm…" Then pure thick lightning bolts came from the sky connecting with the tunnel and into Jess. Oichi, Sakamoto and Rick were stunned by this power.

Jess lifted her foot glaring deadly at the men "I won't let you take her!" she shouted at them stomping the ground has the ground around them cracked and was pushed up from the earth has powerful lighting came from the ground hitting the men around them.

Steven had dodged the attack and laughed. "Your pretty strong girl, then again Witches shouldn't be underestimated." He lands on his feet and looked around as his men. "To bad but I do have to thank you for doing that it makes my job so much easier." He says smirked. They all felt shaking under the ground. Between the cracks in the ground left by Jess's attack, Thick silver chains shot out the ground and wrapped around Oichi and Sakamoto. Oichi started to scream as the chains burned her skin. Then in a quick motion they were dragged underground. Jess's eyes widen "OICHI!"

Steven laughed loudly. "Next time think girly. Such a huge attack like that makes an assassin's job easy. You said you weren't going to let us take her well you were right since it's thanks to you that we got her! Ahahaha!" Steven jumped into the trees and more men replaced him. A few of the ones who were stuck by lighting also recovered. JEss frowned "OICHI! Rick growled and rushed the men ripping their hearts out one by one with his speed.

In the deepest part in the forest, the ground blew and Sakamoto and Oichi were thrown out. Oichi was in a lot of pain from the silver chains. Sakamoto wasted little time breaking them out of it. "Oichi!? Are you okay!?" Oichi shivered in his arms and covered her burn marks on her arms. "It's to bad…I was hoping only to get the girl." Sakamoto looked up to the main assassin walking up to him with a bow and arrow on his back and now a sword. "Step away from the girl and you will not be harmed vampire." Sakamoto glared at him and lays Oichi down. "Saki…no…" She reaches up and grab his arm. Sakamoto's eyes widen a bit, but he smiled at her. "I'll protect you Ichi." He places her hand on the stomach and got up. He stood in front of her. "Your going to have to get through me if you want her." Sakamoto says as a red aura glow around him. His right arm started to transform into a red and black liquid and spread out like wipes. "You will not take her from me." Oichi's eyes widen as she saw this.

Back in town, Terry was dodging arrows left and right. Roy chuckled as he pointed multiple arrows up into the air and they splashed down on Terry who easily dodged out the way. 'Tisk…I don't have time to play games while Oichi is in danger.' After Roy shot his last arrow, Terry took that moment to run full force at him. He jumped up and threw a knee at him but Roy blocked the hit with his elbow. He pushed back, flipping Terry who landed on his feet. Terry didn't back down as he rushed Roy again. The two tried blows back and forth as Haru looked on. Haru sighs 'hurry up already…'

Haru then looked toward the left and saw a flash. Roy kicked Terry back and was about to rush him when a large shadow was over him. Roy looked up and saw a large werewolf land right on top of him. Its large paw stomped his head nearly through the roof they were on. Terry jumps back and frowns as the wolf stood up on his Hine legs and snarled out. On his body was white seal tattoo's down his chest and on his arms. He picked up Roy by his head and squeezed with intent of killing him. Terry ran up to him. "Stop! Grandfather wants him alive!" The wolf glared at him. "Put. Him. Down." Terry says. "Come to your senses…Yain…" The wolfs eyes narrowed and then tossed a now unconscious Roy to the ground. With a shake his body started to shrink back to human size. When he was back to normal his eyes were glowing white. He cracked his neck as he walked up to Terry. He then punched Terry in the gut sending him flying back a few feet. "Your job was to protect Oichi…" Yain growled out. "I come back to find you playing with a traitor who should be killed." He walked up to Terry with a murderess aura sounding him. His white eyes glowing more. He grabbed Terry by his hair and lifted him up face to face. "If Lady Oichi is harmed badly in anyway I will rip your throat out." He tossed Terry on the roof top and ran off in the direction of Oichi and the others.

Terry frowned and got up brushing his clothes off. "He's so hype for no reason." He walked over to Roy and picked his body up. He turned to Haru who was still simply watching them. Terry sighs under the mask and took off with Roy. 'brother! It's Jess' through his ear piece, Haru growled "wolfs, the girls are in danger" he said disappearing.

In the forest, Sakamoto was thrown back by the assassin. Sakamoto took a knee and was breathing heavy. The assassin walked to him with his sword out. His mask was cracked, and his armor was falling off his shoulder. "It's too bad boy. You are quite strong but not strong enough." Sakamoto…" Oichi says. She grips the grass. She felt so useless just sitting here. The assassin walked up to Sakamoto and knee him in chin. Sakamoto gasps out as he fell to the ground. "No! Stop this!" Oichi yelled out. The assassin looked at her. Oichi was tearing up. "Don't hurt him anymore! I'll go with you so stop please!" She says crying. Sakamoto tries to sit up. "No…Oichi. You can't give up so easily like that." "If it meant sparing your life then I will. I can't bear to see you hurt." Sakamoto frowned but before he could say anything. The assassin ran the blade through Sakamoto's shoulder. It was covered in poison. Sakamoto's widen as his body quickly became paralyzed. Oichi felt her heart shiver as the assassin walked up to her, leaving the bladed in Sakamoto's shoulder. "Be thankful that this only temporary." He grabbed Oichi by her hair and started to pull her away. Oichi tried to struggle but thanks to the arrow and the chains she was weak. "Let me go! Stop this!" Oichi yelled and screamed out. The assassin ignored her cries as he pulled her away and into the woods. Sakamoto tried to move but he couldn't lift a fingers all he could hear was Oichi's screams getting further and further away from him. "Gotta…save her…" He says trying to sit up. A foot then steps in his view. Sakamoto's eyes went up to see Steven with a dark smile on his face. Sakamoto watched as his lifted his blade and that's all he could see before everything went dark.

Steven didn't sense it, someone had appeared behind him. His eyes widen and turned like slow motion has the person appeared next him in such speed with their arm next his ear, his eyes widen more to see glow blue slit eyes 'who is this? I didn't sense her…' With a snap of her finger she let off a huge shockwave right next to his head, kicking up dust and dirt around him, his earing ringed has the grounded around them burst up with such a high frequency, Steven held his ears has they bleed, he fell to his knee's has a Katana went to his neck.

His eyes narrowed and then smirked. "Well, well, seems like a new member has joined in on the fun." He lashes out with his blade to slash her arm, as it got closer, his eyes widen as the blade broke when it touched her arm, the fabric was cut but her skin wasn't, he can see scales. Steven chuckled. "Interesting, even so you're too late. Mikey has Oichi now and once he hands her over to father you will never see her again. Oh wait…you might when he sends her head in a box haha." River growled at him "I'm gonna enjoy cutting your head off!" ready to cut off his head Jess rushed over with Rick behind her "River no keep him alive"

Steven chuckled. "To bad." River sighed "Very well" with a quick motion wires appeared around Steven tightly "these wires are unbreakable, so don't try" "Does it look like I can sweetheart." Steven says chuckling.

The assassin dragged Oichi through the forest. All the while men dropped down on guard. "Slow them down until the master gets here. I do not care if you have to do it in order for it to happen." "Yes sir!" The men yelled out.

Oichi struggled against him. "Let me go! Stop dragging me!" The assassin pulled her into small open area. He then tossed her into the trunk of a tree. Oichi gasps out. "The master will be here soon so shut up with the screaming." Oichi glared at him. "What do you want from me! Who are you!?" The assassin sighs and grabbed his mask. He pulls it off and Oichi's eyes widen. The man staying in front of her looked just like her father, Dante. He had long black hair with dark and cold purple eyes. "You…You look like…" "I am Mikey and I am but a humble servant of Master Dorian. I am the bastard son of your father Dante so that makes use siblings." "If…If we are related then why are you doing this!?" Oichi yelled out. Mikey took the bow off his back and pulled out an arrow. "Because I despise you and everyone in the Tanka clan." He aimed at Oichi's shoulder. "I wish to see you and your family dead little sister. Master Dorian has shown me the light and I will make sure to burn everything you love down." He shot the arrow at her but she moved out the way. It hit the trunk but Mikey was quick and reloaded the bow and shot Oichi in her side. "Ahhh!"

Oichi bit her lip as she looked at the arrow in her side. Mikey walked up to her. "You are nothing but filth. Everything you are and everything you do make me sick." He pulled the arrow out of her side and drove it back in. Oichi cried out in pain. "You sicken me. You must die." He takes the arrow out her side and flips her over. He raises the arrow. He stabs her two more times in the shoulder. "S-Stop!" Oichi cries out. Mikey grabbed her hair and pulled on it hard. "Silence. Before the master has his way with you, I will make you suffer." He said in a cold tone. He throws her to the tree and pins her by her neck. Oichi tries to claw at his hand but the stab wounds were deep, and they weren't healing. Mikey twirls the arrow in his finger. "The master said I was not to kill you yet, so I won't." He places the arrow in the middle of Oichi's chest. "Remember this feeling sister. I can kill you any time I want. Any time I please and there is nothing you can do about it. He moves the arrow and stabs her other side but instead he pushes it in slowly making her gasps out. "N-No…" "I hate you Oichi. I cannot wait to kill you with my own hands. He pushes in the arrow even deeper and even slower forcing Oichi to feel even more pain. Oichi eyes started to flicker as her weak body started to give out on her. 'Saki…' She passes of from the pain.

Mikey leaves the arrow in her side and throws her to the ground. He then places his mask back on. "Do not worry, I will not kill you. I will torcher your body under the master gets here." He pulls his second sword and turns to her and walks slowly to her. He bends down and was about to stab her once more until her heard someone walking towards him. He frowned as he turned around to see a man smoking. He had on a black overcoat, with a gray shirt and black pants and shoes. He had dark blue eyes, short hair with a red string of hair over his left yes. He was carrying a bag on his back, a gun in his left hand and the head of a werewolf in the other. He dropped the head and grabbed his cigarette and blew out smoke. "Am I interrupting?" Mikey stood up. "Identify yourself human." The man blew out smoke again. "Titus, a hunter." He looked down at Oichi. Because her wounds were not healing, she was bleeding out. "First warning. Step away from the girl. Werewolves should know better then to hunt humans." Mikey pointed the knife at him but before he could move, the man had disappeared and suddenly the gun was right in his face. "You think a gun would work on me?" Mikey says. "You're a wolf. I know you can smell your kinds blood on it." Mikey puts the knife away and jumps back. "Impressive for a human. You have one this round for now but I will be back." Mikey quickly ran off.

The man sighs and walks up to Oichi. He bends down and checks her pulse. "Still alive huh. With those injuries you should be knocking on death doors by now." He carefully picked her up. Her clothes were drench in her blood. "Seems like you might bleed out if something isn't done." He carries her off. He stops and then digs in his bag. He pulls out jar with yellow liquid with the petal of the dragon rose flower. He opened it and it gave off a honey smell, it covered up his and Oichi's scent so that no one could follow them. "There, at least no other creature will be able to track you for a while. Its not strong but it should last me an hour until I reach my cabin." He says to himself and walked away with Oichi.

A electric shock hit Steven in the face "WHERE IS SHE?!, Rick smirked at her 'damn she's pissed…' River checking over Sakamoto, there was a blade in. she quickly removed it and he started to heal. It would take a few seconds for him to recover.

Steven licked his lips. "Come on is that all?" Jess bites her lip and lifted her hand again with lightning around it "Where is she…" she deadly asked him. "Not saying." He says smirking.

That hand came down on his check shocking with such a powerful force it made him scream has he was shocked with that lightning. However, that scream turning into laughter. "Ahahaha! If that's the best you got girl then you will NEVER find her!" Steven says laughing through the lighting. Jess grips his fists in anger.

Just then Yain jumped down with force shaking the ground. His eyes were still white but filed with anger. Jess and the other's eyes widen slightly, as he walked to them. "Move and let him go." He says. Jess quickly stepped aside and nods to River who dropped her wires. "Oh Yain…if the witch couldn't get me to talk what makes you think…" Yain grabbed Steven's arm and ripped it off with sheer force. Steven's eyes widen and he screamed out in in pain. Yain then grabbed Stevens head and slammed it into the ground twice creating a small crater. Jess just stood there watching. Rick snuggles her "Calm down love" Jess frowned "I can't…"

"Where….is…Oichi…" He growled out. He pulled Steven's head up. His head was already bleeding. "I don't give a damn if your wanted alive. You tell me where she is now or I will rip your heart out." Yain says in a deadly tone. Steven coughs out. "E-Even if I knew…do you think I would rat my father out like that…" Yain growls and drops him. "Then your are no use to me. You aren't worth keeping alive." He bares his fangs and claws and goes to carve a hole in Steven's chest.

A hand grabbed his arm and he heard a sighed. "I told you already, Gramps what him alive." Yain turned to see Terry. "You are letting your emotions get to you again." Yain slaps his hand away. "No, I'm not. If I was I would have already killed Roy and Steven and searched this forest myself for Oichi. Time is running out and if Dorian gets his hands on her we will not see her again." Yain says throwing the arm at Steven's head. "I know that…and gramps know that…that's why…" They stopped talking as they heard footsteps coming to them. They looked to see Ronnie coming out the woodworks. Terry and Yain quickly took a knee. "Grandfather…" "My king…" Yain says. Ronnie was smoking a cigarette and he blew out smoke. "On the way here, I saw my brothers lying dead at my feet." He looked at Rick, Jess, and River. "Was it you three?" Jess frowned and nodded, Rick nodded also. River nodded.

"I see." He looked down at Steven who was holding his bleeding shoulder. "Yain…I told you that I wanted him alive." "He is alive sir…" Yain says. Ronnie signs just as Eric appeared behind him. "Take him to Faye." "Yes grandfather…" Eric says grabbing Steven and his arm and leaving. Sakamoto finally woke up. He blinked twice before sitting up in panic. "Oichi!?" He looked around. Yain shot him a glare but Terry stopped him. "I don't think Oichi would take to kind in you roughing him up right now." Sakamoto rubbed his shoulder. "Damn that assassin!" He starts to storm off to the woods but Ronnie appeared behind him and grabbed his shoulder. "Where are you going boy." Sakamoto frowned. "To get my girlfriend!" "Her scent is gone. How will you find her." Sakamoto growls under his breath and smacks Ronnie's hand away making eyes go wide. Terry was quick as he had a blade to Sakamoto's throat in an instant. "Disrespect my grandfather again, and I will take your head." He presses the blade close to Sakamoto's throat. Drawing blood. Jess frowned "Stop!" Rick shook his head 'wolfs…'

"It's quite alright." Ronnie says. Terry does a low growl and backs off a bit. "Where is my granddaughter." Ronnie asked. Sakamoto pointed to the woods. "In the damn woods! How can you not smell her!" Ronnie puts his hands in his pocket. "She smells like freaking honey! You can't tell me that you can tell the increase scent of honey is growing around here! Out of everyone you know who the hell smells ONLY like honey!" Sakamoto storms off quickly. Terry grips his blade. "Grandfather…permission to kill him…" Ronnie chuckled. "No, he is right. I can smell where she is due to the rise of a honey scent." He turned to Jess and the others. "If I asked you all to leave would you?" Jess frowned "No" Rick sighs.

Ronnie shakes his head. "Very well, do what you wish. Just do not get in my way." They went after Sakamoto to find Oichi.

In a cabin, deep into the forest, Oichi's was resting on a very soft bed. Her wounds were attended to and her clothes had been changed into a light blue gown made of cotton. Her shoulders, side, and leg were bandage up. Titus was sitting on the sofa waiting for her to wake up. While he was tending to her wounds, he had noticed something and was itching to ask her. Oichi started to stir. Her eyes opened and she looked around. Her head turned to Titus. She gasps and sat up only for her body to shake in pain. She fell back on the bed. Titus got up. "Careful girl. You had some major wounds. I don't want you to start bleeding out again." Oichi looks at him. "Who…Who are you." "My name is Titus. I'm a hunter." Oichi eyes widen. "A-A hunter…" "Yes, I hunt creatures for the right price but enough about me." He reached down and grabbed her necklace that had Ronnie's fang on it. "Where did you get this from?" Oichi looked at it but didn't say anything. Titus frowned and grabbed Oichi but her shoulder. She hisses out in pain. "I have no problem with making you talk girl. Now you either tell me willingly or I will make you feel more pain then you are in now. Now talk."

Oichi felt him tighten his grip on her arm. "Talk. Now." He says. "It's my grandpa's!" Oichi says. Titus eyes widen in interest and he let her go. "Your…grandfather…what is his name." R-Ronnie…Ronnie Tanka." Titus chuckled. "I didn't know he had a granddaughter…girl. What will happen if I remove this necklace." Oichi started to panic. "No please don't do that! My wolf form I…I can't control it and I'll go out of control so please don't…" "You have the same power as Ronnie?" Oichi nodded. "Very interesting." He got up. "If I play my cards right then I will be able to see him again haha." He glanced back at Oichi. "This day may turn out well for me."

In the forest, Sakamoto and the others came to the spot where Oichi was last seen. Sakamoto frowned and ran to the tree. He stopped when he saw a vast amount of blood. He could tell it was Oichi's. His heart started to tremble. "Oichi…no…" He drops down to the ground. "All this blood…she couldn't have…" Jess's tears started to form in her eyes "Oichi…." Rick held her hand "It's alright"

Ronnie looked around and noticed a werewolf head. He walked over to it and picked it up. "A clean cut." He chuckled. "So he is here after all." He turned back to Sakamoto and the others. "She's still alive and close by." They looked at him. "How do you know." Ronni held up the head. "The man who took her was not Dorian. Only on man I know can make a clean cut on head like this. A hunter by the name of Titus. He's been hunting me down for a while now. If he realizes Oichi is my granddaughter he will no doubt use her to get to me." Sakamoto frowned. "What will he do with her!?" Jess bite her lip "A hunter?! In Ravenswood?!" Rick did not like this "A hunter"

"I'm not sure…but I'm sure he has covered his tracks well. Other then the way we came the honey trail stops here." Sakamoto bit his lip and hit the tree, cracking it in half. 'Dammit all…' he says to himself.

At the cabin, Titus drew a knife. Oichi shook. "N-No…" Titus chuckled. "Calm down…I blocked your scent on the way here. He should just be wearing off. All I need to do is to create fresh blood." He grabbed her hand and cut it just a bit. "Now…I wait."

As so as he did that, Sakamoto's and Yain's had pops up. Sakamoto's eyes turn red as he quickly rush through the forest. Ronnie chuckled. "Seems like it time for a rematch." They all quickly ran after Sakamoto. It took them a few minutes in their speed to reach the cabinet. They stopped at they saw Titus leaning over the rails with a gun in his hand. "Where is Oichi!?" Sakamoto yelled. Titus ignored them until Ronnie walked out. Ronnie walked past them all and smirked at Titus. "Titus, seems like your still alive after all these times." Titus chuckled. "Until I take your life Ronnie I will never die." Ronnie narrowed his eyes. "I hope you haven't done any harm to my granddaughter." Titus shrugs. "She is of no use to me now that you are here. Vampire boy, if you want her you can come collect her. She's in the room here. Don't worry I wont attack. I only have on prize in sight." Sakamoto frowned and looked Ronnie. "Go ahead. All of you. Get her and get out and no matter what you hear don't turn back." Ronnie says as his aura started to pour out. His eyes started to turn blue like Oichi's.

Sakamoto and the others quickly ran upstairs and by Titus. Bursting into the room, Sakamoto ran into the bedroom to see Oichi, slowly passing out from the lack of blood in her system. "Oichi!" He runs to her. Jess and Rick rushed in and Jess's eyes widen with a gasp "Oichi!"

Oichi eyes were getting heavy but she looked and smile to see Sakamoto. "Hi…" She says weakly. "Just hold on okay. I'll get you back home in no time." He says rubbing her head. He pulls back the blanket and frowns. Firstly, at the outfit she was in and secondly at the injuries she got. Her side wound had reopened, and she was slowly bleeding through the bandages and outfit. "Oichi…" Sakamoto bit his lip. Jess started to panic "Maybe I should heal her…." Rick frowned "Jess"

He wrapped her up in a blanket and picked her up. "Let's go home…" He says. They then heard a loud explosion and the cabin shook violently. They go to peak out the window to see Ronnie and Titus trading blows in a huge crater. The crater nearly blew most of the woods away. Each blow they trades made it bigger and bigger, soon the cabin would come crashing down. "We need to leave." Sakamoto says jumping out a window. Rick picks Jess up and follows him out. They quickly run off right as they heard a loud and power howl. Oichi's eyes opened. "Grandpa…" Sakamoto held her tightly. "He'll be okay." He says. Oichi nods slightly before closing her eyes.

With their speed, they were able to make it back to town and to Ronnie's house were Faye and Danni were waiting on them. While Terry and the others explained what was going on, Sakamoto and Jess were upstairs with Oichi. She was up for little but Faye had given her something to rest. "Sorry…" She mumbles out. Sakamoto grabs her hand. "There is nothing to be sorry about hun. All that matters is that we got you back." Jess nodded "I'm so happy that we got you back I to tare this forest apart" Rick shook his head.

Oichi tears up but Sakamoto clears her eyes. "Nothing to cry about either. Go head and get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Oichi nods and closes her eyes and sleeps. Jess steps over "would me healing her, help her?" Sakamoto frowned. "I don't want to risk it…That stupid curse…it might drain more of you magic like it did with the barrier and make it stronger to break. Plus, Granny Faye has already taken care of her major injuries. She just needs to rest now." He kisses the back of her hand. "Once she gets enough rest, she could be go lucky self just a little sore."

Jess frowned "I hope so…." Rick just held her "It's alright love, Oichi will be alright, Sakamoto is taking care of her" Jess nodded when Haru appeared in the window "Lady Jess, your uncle wants you home, Vampire boy bring her" he said only to disappear. Rick growled but sighed "Come on lets get you home before you uncle has a fit" Jess nodded by stepped over to Oichi and kissed her forehead "You better call me when you up sis" "I'll make sure it's the first thing she does when she wakes up." Sakamoto says.

In the next couple of days, Jess had fights with her uncle making her disappear one day. The whole Mikcloud house was in chaos, Rick didn't know where she was. It was almost night time and Jess hasn't been found, Rick burst through his father's "why can't I find her! I can't even feel her!" Zach sat at his desk, Seth was there for a there weekly chess games, moving a chess piece "Son, if she wants to be left along then leave her alone" "Quite true." Seth says moving a chess piece.

Zach chuckled "Good move" he moved another piece taking one of Seth's piece. Rick growled punching the whole making a small whole "Fucken Jetter! It's his fault she ran off and hide!" Zach shook his head "What was the fight about again?" Rick groaned "over her not allowed to see Oichi for awhile…. Oh how stupid of him!" "Yes well, the wolf cub as been under lock down for a few days after being taken. Though it is quite silly of him to keep those girls apart. They have quite a strong bond." Seth says before chuckling. "Check mate." Zach's eyes widen at Seth king-ing him "Well shit... I lost" "Good game as always." Seth says.

Oichi was sitting in her bed wearing a night gown, on bed rest. She could scene her grandfathers men lurking about keeping an eye on her. Yain and Terry were on the roof and Samuel was with Danni at work. She looked down and pulled up her gown. She was still healing from her wound that Mikey gave her. "Is this how slow humans heal…it must be quite a bother…" She sighs sadly. The poison in her body was spreading and because of it her healing properties were stopping.

To make matters worst Jess had disappeared and no one could find her. If she wasn't locked in the house shed be out looking for her. She frowned. 'I hope she's okay...' The door to the room open and Sakamoto walked in. "Hey hun, how are you feeling?" Oichi smiles. "I'll be doing better when I'm all healed up." Sakamoto put his things down and slid in the bed with her, kissing her cheek. "I missed you. I swear being apart from you makes me go crazy sometimes." Oichi giggled. "Well now you know how Rick feels." Sakamoto chuckled. "Maybe but now that I'm here I can tell your all tense so let me help you relax a bit." He says kissing her neck. Oichi blushed. "B-But the guards are outside." "Don't care. I think I'm allow to touch you whenever I please." He says as he slips under the blankets.

Know dark out, in the Ravenswood cometary in a stone old gazebo, inside it Jess was laying down on a stone bench. Jess was wearing Black tank top with a design graphic theme of a ocean adventure with a ship and giant octopus. Skinny jeans that are a soft dark acid wash denim that has beautiful subtle shades of blue, grey and black and her favorite galaxy converse. Around her neck, Jade Dragon Necklace. Her normal necklace cracked when she used her powers against the men when Oichi was kidnapped. Her uncle made her put this on to keep her magic in check. Sighing she closed her eyes "stupid uncle…"

Then Jess felt something, she sighed and laid there "Damien, you know it's not nice to spy" Damien landed next to the gazebo she was on, he was wearing guns and roses shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse and Versatile and stylish jersey hoodie/cardigan, it gave him a dark layering piece with oversized hood, draping long length front and strategically placed pentagram statement back. "Well damn you sensed me and I was gonna scare ya" he said with a chuckle. Jess glared at him "What do you want Damien?" he sighed sitting inside the gazebo and sat down next to her "Your making Rick worried…" Jess leaned back more on the bench "I don't care…. I want a day and night by myself… I just can't take my uncle presence right know and yes even ricks over barring mode" Damien chuckled and reached to her pulling her into his chest making her yes widen, her face blushed "What are you doing…?" Damien raised his eyebrow "Hugging you?" Jess pouted but didn't pull away.

"You know I've been jealous of rick sense day one" he admitted, Jess blinked but pulled away from him "Why…?" Damien glanced at her, reached out he cupped her cheek "Because he has you…." Without warning he leaned in quickly and planted a passionate kiss on jess's lips, this made her eyes widen in shock and her body froze up from the shock. Damien, being him he moaned slightly only to deepen the kiss had his lips opened and moved more. Jess's lips unable to control themselves moved along with his lip but with in ten seconds Jess has snapped out of being shocked and pushed him away standing up with a upset look on her face "what the fucking hell?!" Damien stood up "Jess listen I'm sorry I don't know what came over me…. It's…. that it's you…" Jess turned to him slightly tear "You made me cheat!" Damien blinked at her and held up his hands in defense "Wow, wow there, you didn't cheat… if you did… you would have gone all the way with me.. which I dream about to be on honest" Jess's widen more and her face got redder with embarrassment "you god damn PERV!" Damien couldn't help to chuckled at her 'god she's so cute…'

Makoto fell to the floor. She looked up, holding her redden cheek. Towering over her, was her mother, Matsuri. "You slut… you cant do anything right and now you go this to me! Now what am I going to do? Huh? Its bad enough that your brother is dating that wolf girl but now you…" She closed her eyes and glared at her. "Now you've gone and shamed my name even more!" Makoto tears up and looks down. Beside her was a broken pregnancy test. "Mother I'm…sorry." "Save your breath. I should have known this was going to happen anyways. You were always a disappointment. Saki was my best chance to continue a pure blood line and when he got taken from me by that child I thought maybe you could have finally broke though but no…I place to much hope in you. You are so damn worthless." Makoto was heartbroken at her mother's words. "Get out of my sight for now. Tomorrow morning we are getting rid of that thing." Makoto eyes widen. "NO!" Matsuri frowned. "What?" Makoto bit her lip and got up. "I'm not letting you kill it…so…so screw you and this stupid family!" She grabbed the test and ran out the door. Matsuri sighs. "Such a troubling child…how I wish she was more like Saki…"

Damien chuckled "come on let's go get some ice cream, my treat" Jess pouted and huffed but sighed "Alright… I want a large vanilla ice cream cone!" Damien chuckled "alright" Has Damien was about to grab her hand, he sensed something wrong. He quickly moved in front of Jess, the Gazebo exploded from a fire ball.

Both him and Jess were tossed back from the amount of power from the fire ball. Jess laying on the ground, coughing groaning in pain hosted herself up in her elbow looked around and noticed the gazebo was completely destroyed. Her eyes widen "Damien!" she looked around and noticed Damien not far but unconscious. She could tell he suffer more of the damage, He was bleeding bad. His regeneration was already healing him but slowly.

"ha-ha" an twisted evil laugh echoed through the air. Jess's eyes widen again in fear. She recognized it right away. The sound of footsteps echo, she turned her head to them. A figure in the smoke was walking towards her "I finally found you ha-ha" Jess was froze in fear, the black figured finally out of the smoke. A Tall teen boy wearing a black cloak the hood over his head and covered his face walked towards Jess. His eyes were a piercing demon purple eyes.

"Very good on the barrier witch, you know why I'm here witch?" He stopped in front of her crouching down "Well do you Jess?" He smirked showing his demon fangs.

She started at him "Cien…." He laughed, her fear then was gone and she glared at him. "ohh I haven't seen that glare from you since I bite your lovely neck" She bite her lip in anger, She moved quickly. Moving her arm punched him sending a high voltage of lightning throw him making him being tossed backwards. She stood up "You will pay for what you did to me! You betrayed my friendship! I trusted you!" The aura around her changed, she was series.

Cien got up slowly and groaning from the pain he just inflected. He started to laugh "That's more like it! Darcaniea told me to give you a message, so here it is 'soon I will be coming for you, Kill your lover in front of your eyes then I will kill you in front of your friends and then kill your friends!' God I love Darcaniea she's is just perfect dark witch for me, I wonder what you would be like in bed" He grinned looking at her up and down licking his lips making Jess shiver "Oh my god your insane… you're a sicko…" He frowned at her "You know what, I don't care what she said I'm gonna enjoy taking you!" He charged at her but a black flash went in between them and Cien stopped in his tracks. It was Damien, he was full awake and healed and pissed off, but this is not what made him stop. Damien had transformed into his demi god demon form, Damien's demi god demon form was something to see, Jess has never seen this form and it was enchanting but dark and she can feel the dark aura from him it made her body shiver. He growled at Cien "Leave or I will drag you back down to underworld where I was personally torture you"

Cien bite his lip in anger but turned around "Until next time, prince Damien, he won't be around forever to protect you Witch, soon Darcaniea will come for you and no one will stop her" Cien disappeared in a flash. Jess clinched her fits "What the hell I had him! You should have let me take him!" she shouted at Damien. He sighed and turned around "look at you" she looked down, she was wounded and not knowing there was a piece of glass stuck in her side. She frowned "you would have not last against him, You are wounded badly!" he shouted back.

From all the anger she could not feel in pain, she frowned. "Come on let's get you back home" he said has he transformed back into his human look. Just then jess fell backwards passing out from her wounds, Damien caught her and carried her bridal style "for a second time I'm saving you" he chuckled as wings appeared on his back and took off into the night.

At the bar, Danni was mixing a drink when the door opened. Two people walked through. One was a very tall and slim male with brown hair in a low ponytail and green eyes and dark skin skin. Beside him was a light skin woman. She had pink hair with green tips that went down to her back. They were holding hands as they walked in. When they spotted Danni, they went to her. "Excuse me? Are you Danni Tanaka?" Danni frowned. "Yeah. Are you two humans? I smell dirt and herbs and other medicine on you…" The woman smiled. "Yes, we are…are humans not allowed at the bar?" She asks. Danni shook her head. "No, everyone is welcomed here. I don't judge and I won't have anyone else who steps foot in here judge either. Take seat." The couple complied and sat down.

"Forgive our rudeness we haven't introduce ourselves yet. My name is Reo Nakahara and this is my wife Himari Nakahara. We are Florina's parents." Danni smiled. "Little Flo? Aw, she's so adorable! I'm happy that I get to meet you two." Reo and Himari smiled back. "Its nice to put a name to a face. We have a son at home to. He's name is Sai." Danni picked up a glass. "So what can I do for you?" Reo leans on the bar. "Well we just wanted to meet you while we were still in town." "Oh? You don't live here or something?" "Oh, it's not that. We are researchers. We travel all over the world collecting what others can't. It's a wonderful job and we get to see the world and things like that. We hope that when Flo and Sai become of age they can join us one day." Himari nodded. "We moved them here because it looked like a peaceful place to settle down in for a while. I was so shocked though, when Florina came home and told me she made a friend with a werewolf. She was just tickled pink." Danni laughed. "I know the feeling. When Oichi made her first friend she couldn't stop talking about her." They laughed together. "So, listen, how about we all go out us and you, Oichi, and her dad?" Reo says. Danni waves her hand. "I left her dad besides I don't even know where the bum is." "I see. Sorry about that." Danni shrugs. "It's okay. None the less me and Oichi would be happy to join you guys for dinner one day." She pours three shots of vodka and passes it to them. "Cheers to making new friends!" They held up the shot glass and clink it together.

It did not take long for Damien to get to the manor, he kicked the door open "JETTER!" he shouted. Jetter, in the living room heard Damien shout. He got up from the couch he was sitting with sister "What's going on" He walked out and stop dead in his tracks, He was caring Jess mortally wounded and bleeding. "What.. the.." he moved quickly by them "Damien what happen?!"

Violet was already on the steps and his eyes open wide "What happen Damien?"

"Cien attacked her" Jetter's eyes widen has so did Violet's "In the lab now" he quickly moved to his lab with Violet, Damien and the butler following.

Once down in the lab Damien put jess down on the table, Jetter kicked him. Jetter and Violet worked on healing Jess.

It took 2 hours to fully heal her, she was wake after they healed her she walked out of the lab, Damien had that 'thank god your alright' look on his face and walked up to her and hugged her "I was so worried" She smiles a little "I'm fine Damien" she then pushed him away and looked at him "Thank you for saving me" Damien hid his flush and nodded.

Jetter walked out "we have to be on our toes know, she will come for you any day we don't know, we have to make some barriers around some safe points in the town so she cannot enter" he looked at Violet who nodded "Yes of course Hun I will place barriers, where do you want me too?"

"Mainly the high school, and the Chinese restaurant" Jetter said "Start on it know" Violet nodded "Alright Hun" and she walked away.

Jetter looked at his niece who was looking at the floor "Jess, why don't you get some sleep" without lifting her head or even say anything Jess left the room leaving everyone to watch her leave. 

At Oichi's, she was sleeping. Sakamoto was rubbing her head. "Your still weak to pleasure huh. So cute." He lays down beside her and was about to fall asleep when his phone rings. He sighs and turns over to see who was calling. It was his father. Sakamoto shakes his head and answers it. "Yes father." "Hi Saki. I was wondering if your sister is with you?" "Makoto? No, she'd never come close to Oichi and even if she tried, she'd be stop at the door." Hayate sighs. "I see." "Did she run off again?" "Yes, she had a fight with your mother, and she left the house. I don't know what happen but Matsuri is in tears. That girl…" Sakamoto frowned. "Uh huh…well I'll keep a look out for her I guess…" "Thank you son. Tell Oichi I said hi and don't forget to ask her to come over on Thanksgiving. You know for your birthday and everything. Maybe even go all the way this time around." Sakamoto blushed slightly. "Really father!?" Hayate laughs. "Well your grandfather isn't the only one waiting just so you know. I'm quite excited for you and my future daughter in law." Sakamoto's face got even redder. "Sheesh…ok, ok enough, I'll ask when she's feeling better..." Hayate chuckled before Sakamoto hung the phone up. "Even though the phone he is embarrassing…" He puts the phone down and lays back down next to Oichi who curls up to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the outskirts of Ravenswood by the forgotten Mysterious waterfall and the Mysterious River, built on the edge of a cliff opposite of the waterfall and river was a old abandon 18-story mansion. The grand old house was abandoned and left to cultivate moss and tales of hauntings by people who have live near it.

It was mid day and it was raining and foggy, Cien walked through the house as spirit's hid from him. Cien narrowing at the spirits and headed to the room Darcaniea was in. Reaching the room, the door was half open and a dim lit from he knew was from the fireplace which was the only way to lit the room. There was no power working in the house. Moving the door slightly, he stepped in "Darcaniea I have returned" The room was freshly re-made for the house being so old, Darcaniea had used her magic to do a revert spell on this single room that had a bathroom connected to it. There sitting next to the fireplace was Darcaniea. She was in a Gothic Red velvet and black lace bra and panties with a Black Frou Frou silk-chiffon kimono robe on her, open. She had a glass of red wine in her hand "Cien, did you deliver my message?" Cien walked over to her "Yes I did" Darcaniea took a sip of her red wine and chuckled. Putting on the end table she looked at him and frowned at his attire "what happen to you?" Cien sighed "Jess, she punched me, powerful electric punch to be honest" he said rubbing his burnt cheek "Strange it hasn't heal yet…" Darcaniea stood up and touched his cheek has a black magic light lit up from her hand, he can feel the burn being heal. Pulling her hand away, he touched his cheek and it was gone "It's gone.." Darcaniea chuckled then snapped her fingers has all his clothes come off but his boxers, he blinked but smirked grabbing her by the waist he pulled her to him "is this a prize for giving her it?" Darcaniea smirked "Oh yes my handsome demon" Coen smirked more at her only to bite down on her shoulder making her grin and moan.

Sakamoto sighs as he drove through the streets of Ravenwood. Makoto did not return home and his mother had ask him to go find her. He told her no and hung up but then his father called. So, he had little to no choice. He didn't want to spend the day looking for Makoto. This happened every time she got into a fight with their parents. She would run away and hid out for a few days and then he would be forced to find her and drag her back home to his mother's fake tears. He would rather be with Oichi then anything else.

Shaking his head, he stopped the car when he saw Nyx and Lila running down the street. He narrowed his eyes and followed them with his car. He stopped when he saw them run into an alley way. Parking the car, he got out and followed their scent. "What are those three up to now…" He says. He came to a unlock door on the side of the wall and frowned as he opened it. Behind the door was only a flight of stairs that went down. "You have got to be kidding me." Sakamoto said under his breath. He closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom on the stairs he looked around. It was an old underground space where they had built over it. It was worn down and covered in dirt and mold. There were lights in the ceiling, but they were flickering. It would only be a matter of time before they shut off. He then heard sniffing and whispering. He followed the sounds and came to an old room that had a couch, a table, and desk in it. On the couch Makoto was sitting down in tears. "I hate them! I hate them all!" She cried out. Nyx frowned. "Maki…you don't hate them. You guys are still family." "Fuck them! All my parents care about is Saki anyways. It's always 'You need to be more like Saki!' 'You need to study more like Saki.' 'BE like Saki!' Why can't I just be me! Why am I always the one who gets the end stick!" She cried more.

Sakamoto was leaning on the wall listening to this. Lila sat down beside Makoto. "Come on Makoto. Don't cry. This isn't like you. Your parents love you and they would never want anything bad to happen to you." Makoto pushed Lila away. "Shut up! Those two could care less if I died! All I wanted was to be freaking accepted and no matter what I do or say I will never ever be as good as my brother…" Nyx sighed. "You're being a baby about this…just admit to yourself that you did what you did out of spite." Makoto frowned. "What?" Nyx shook her head. "I've stood back and watched you for years bully people and push your pain on to others. You are an attention seeking whore Maki." Makoto's yes widen. "All you do is cry and scream when you don't get your way. Your all bark and no bite and I'm tired of always getting into trouble with you. Let's face it, the only reason you got pregnant is because you wanted attention from your parents, and they shunned you even more!"

Sakamoto's eyes widen at this. 'Pregnant!?' He turned the corner unable to listen on this anymore. Lila eyes lit up. "Saki!" Nyx and Makoto turned to Sakamoto in shock. "Is it true…" Sakamoto asks. Makoto frowned. "I don't owe you any answers…" Sakamoto walked up to her and grabbed her wrist tightly. "Don't play with me right now! Is it true!" Makoto bit her lip and hung her head down. "…Yes brother…I'm pregnant…"

Jess laid on her bed at the Mikcloud manor, in a green night silk gown. The wind blew slightly hearing the clap of soft thunder and the smell of rain in the hair, looking over to the window the curtain was blowing slightly 'it's gonna rain…' looking away she continued to do her sketch of Harley Quinn. A figure appeared in her window, Jess to much into her drawing didn't sense it. The figure moved closer "Jess" Jess jumped slightly and looked to see rick in the room. She sighs "what…?" Rick frowned "Did I do something wrong….?" Jess shook her head "No of course you didn't…. I just wanted to be left alone that's all, the stress you know"

Rick nodded "So Damien saved you again…?" Jess nodded and looked back at her sketch and started to sketch "So.. he was with you the whole time?" Jess just sketching away "No, I bump into until it was night time… then Cien showed up… and yeah…" he crawled on the bed next to her laid next to her on his stomach watching her sketch "awesome Harley Quinn" Jess smiled "Hehe yeah" "Could you draw me the joker?" Rick asked her leaning in her hair kissing her temple. Jess giggled "Sure, I also gotta draw Damien and Chida something" Rick frowned at the mention of 'Damien' "Alright"

Sakamoto was pulling Makoto up the stairs from the building. "Let me go! I'm not going back to that she devil!" Sakamoto frowned. "I don't care. We are going home and I will ask Mother directly about this." Makoto snatched away from him and covered her stomach. "I'm not going! She wants to kill my baby!" Sakamoto eyes widen. "What do you mean kill…" Makoto falls to her knees in tears. "The father is human Saki…" Sakamoto bit his lip and then sighs. "I see…then that explains a lot. Mother is so full of it." He shook his head and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go." Makoto frowned. "I said no! I'm not going back to that house! I know what I did was stupid but…" Sakamoto looked at her as she started crying. "I know that I fucked up okay but he was so nice to me! He treated me like an actual person and not some second bit daughter who will never live up to her name! I was finally happy and…I was starting to understand why you want to be with that wolf chick so much…" She placed her hand on her face. Sakamoto reached out and rubbed her head. "I'm not taking you back home stupid. Your coming with me over to Oichi's and we are going to talk about what to do next." He pulled her along. "You experienced Love Makoto…and while I don't like that you had to get pregnant because of it, at least you finally understand how I feel when I comes to Oichi."

A very attritive tall young man, with white hair and blue eyes, light skin. He wore a White V-neck shirt, grey denim men's skinny jeans, Chuck Taylor All Star City Lights High S Leather Canvas converse and a grey fashion men's blazer. He turned to Danni's bar, a demon male outside with a human girl. She was drunk while he wasn't licking his lips he was ready to chop on her neck, moving quick the man caught it's jaw holding it making the demon's eyes widen at him "know, know demon you should know better eating humans is off limits here in Ravenswood" Demon gulp and frank let his chin "Leave" the demon gulped and ran off. The man looked at the woman, who was so drunk she didn't even know what was going on. Grabbing her face, her eyes met his and his eyes glowed blue "Go to the ER" the woman hummed "Okay I'll go to the ER" she said walking away. He shook his head and walked in the bar, several demons felt him and backed up to the wall. He walked up to the bar and sat down "A galaxy please"

"Be there in a minute." Danni says as she mixed a few drinks for a group of wolves. She was wearing a sexy midnight blue long sleeves asymmetrical bodycon party dress. Men were starting lustfully at her while she walked. While women glared in jealously, but they dared not say anything to her. After she finished her rounds she walked back to the bar and made his drink. Placing it in front of him she smiled. "Enjoy, first drink is on the house." He smiled "Why thank you" he took a sip of it and he smiled "Wow this is amazing, mixed it with UV blue, miss?" "No miss. It's just Danni."

Frank chuckled "Frank, Frank Valkyrie. I have been out of town for while just moved back, I swear I would have seen you here before…" he did think pose look at her up and down and he flushed slightly "your very beautiful wolf" he smiled at her. Eyes widen around them and Frank was getting glaring looks.

Danni laughed. "Why thank you and you are quite a looker yourself. If you need anything just let me know." She looked around and waved off the glares. "Welcome back to Ravenwood by the way." Danni says getting more drinks ready. "It's been quite a rampage here and there, so I hope you can adjust well like the rest of us can." Frank chuckled "well Ravenswood and Ravenswood" then his phone beeped making him look at it, he sighs "I'm barely back and he wants me to come over and speak about lady Dawn…"

Danni started cleaning glasses. "Dawn. You know her?" Frank blinked at her "well you can say I'm one of the knights of Mikcloud family, meaning I watch over the family and protect it like a guardian, you know Lady Dawn?" "Yes, our daughters are close friends well really…both Dawn and Jess were both me and Oichi's real first friend." She sighs out sadly and then shakes her head. "Well you should head on off. Be careful out there and if you ever want to just sit back and relax you are welcomed back anytime." She waves at him and walks off to make fresh drinks for a few vampires that came in. Frank chuckled "I can wait, I want to enjoy my amazing drink that was made by such a beautiful woman" Danni chuckled as she walked on.

Outside of Ross's and Paxton's apartment door, Mara stood there nervous to knock on the door. She was wearing a light grey tee shirt dress, denim top tied around the waist, floral crown, and pink timberlands ankle boots. In her hands what was two homemade boxes. Reaching her hand out, she knocked on the door.

She waited until she heard footsteps. The door opened and Paxton appeared, shirtless and in a pair of baggy pants. "Oh it's you…" Mara frowned mentally and smiled "hey cuss!" she had a flush on her cheek from him shirtless.

Paxton turns around, "Come on, make yourself home." He says. Walking in they see Ross on the couch flipping through channels. His sister Marie was laying on his lap sleeping. Ross as wearing a black t-shirt and gray pants and socks. His hair was messy, and he yawned as he stopped at an action movie. "Ross we have a visitor. Make sure your decent." Ross chuckled. "Says the guy without a shirt." Mara smiled "Hello Ross" she said softly "I have brought you guys some food, mother told me to bring some over…."

"Woopie…" Ross says with a flat tone as he got into the movie. Putting the boxes on the table quietly, she took one box and opened it "For you Ross and Paxton, don't eat it all" Paxton looked, and he smirked, it was raw squared Japanese Kobe Beef. "Just leave it. I already at earlier." Ross says. Paxton took a piece and ate it anyways.

Opening the other box "Paxton" she flushed "I made this for you, mother said you like sweet treats" inside the box was Homemade Peppermint Patties "you can share some with little Marie if she likes sweets" Paxton took the box. "Thanks." He carried them over to the living area and sat down and joined Ross in watching the movie. Mara smiled.

Marie didn't stir at all with the smell of both meat and sweets. "You must have worn her out." Paxton says. Ross shrugs. "Not me. Mother. She's home schools the brat and sitting though one of her personal lesson is like a death wish. The woman doesn't let up." Ross says. Paxton chuckled. "A strict teacher is good." "Keep telling yourself that." Ross say shaking his head. She smiled, walking back to the door she slipped off her boots and quickly walked over to the them "Do you have anything to drink" Paxton nodded "There's some bottle water in the fridge, it's next to the blood packs" Mara chuckled and walked over to the fridge quietly, opening it softly she sees the water and grabs a bottle closing the door softly she walked back over to the boys, she sits next to Paxton "So what are we watching?" "Don't know, don't care, I see blood splatter, I automatically like it!" Ross says chuckling. Paxton shook his head. "Typical…" Ross laughs.

Back at the Mikcloud manor, in Jess's room. She moaned softly has Rick had a hold on her right left licking it and then his fangs came out and bite her upper thigh making her moan. He started to the drink from her upper thigh, then the door burst open making him jump back. Jess frowned and looked to see Frank standing there with a frown on his face "Lady Jess… Prince Rick" Rick licked the blood from his lips "Frank" Frank sighs but walked over "you may leave prince rick I will like a world with lady Jess" Rick growled growl softly but left the room closing the door. Jess frowned and got up reaching for her silk kimono rob and wrapping herself in it. Standing there Frank stepped over to her gently her hand, knelling he kissed the back of it making jess's eyes widen "My lady…" Jess knew who he was talking to, he was talking to her and to Regina with in her. Suddenly flashes came in her head of a Regina wearing some gorgeous medieval wedding dress in a royal cathedral, she turned and looked down at two men, Jess recognized them both has Frank and Gabriel. They were smiling up at her "Queen Regina, you look ravishing" Gabriel said, Frank chuckled "My Lady our best wishes to you and your husband, I shell protect you and your family for eternity" Regina chuckled and leaned down kissing their foreheads. "Regina my love, its time" Jess heard a voice made her almost gasp, when Regina turned the vision stopped. Jess blinked down Frank, Frank looked up at her "My lady…?" Jess's eyes shined slightly, a smile came on her face "Franky" Frank smiled "Regina" She chuckled "Half and half, I'm still Jess and Regina. What do you wish to talk to me about?" Frank chuckled still knelling "Lord Jetter has ordered me to watch over your reincarnation after some unfortunate events" Jess had sighed "well then, I guess you will be watching over me like you did the past" Jess said with a smile. Frank chuckled at her.

Oichi was sitting up in bed drinking a cup of tea with a light blanket over shoulders. Beside the bed was Yain and Terry without his mask. Sakamoto was sitting on the bed with Oichi as Makoto stood there telling them everything that happened. They learned that after the school incident last month, she was stripped of her Vampire powers for days. During her time out she met a boy name Marcus who treated her with kindness, something she had never gotten before from her family. Marcus was a human boy that actually attend school and was actually scared of her until they actually sat down and talk. They went on a few dates and that's when it happened. Now she was six weeks pregnant with his child and was afraid her mother was going to force her to get rid of it. She also went into detail on how her mother verbally abused her.

Motoko had head down as she finished. "…That's it…" She said sniffing. Sakamoto frowned. "Motoko…I didn't know…" Motoko rubbed her eyes. "Of course you didn't because you were always ignoring me and calling me a failure. How else would you see that!" She yelled out. Oichi frowned and looked down. "You had a rough time but I understand your anger." Motoko looked at her. "I know why you hated me so much. My uncle did something terrible and took the only person who treated you normally away from you." Oichi squeezed her cup slightly. "I apologize for his actions." Motoko eyes widen. "What?" Oichi bows slightly to her. "I said…I apologize to you. I know this isn't enough to settle the hate in your heart but I want to start somewhere. My uncle is a horrible man and he has been trying to kill me since I was born. I don't hold any tides to him other then the curse he has placed on me." She looks at Motoko who was still a bit shocked at this. "Motoko if you want, until Sakamoto can figure out what to do with your family you are welcome to stay here." Oichi smiled. "I'm sure once mama learns about this you will be able to stay as long as you want." Motoko griped her fist. "You…You would do that for me? After all I put you through?" Oichi giggles. "I want us to start over and maybe become friends one day. So yes, the past is the past and we can start over right here and now. So what do you say?"

Motoko bit her lip as tear ran down her cheek. She wrapped an arm around her stomach. "T-Thank you…" She says through her cheers. Oichi smiles and nudges Sakamoto. "Go comfort your sister. You did treat her badly as well to you know. Even if it was to protect me." Sakamoto rubbed his head and got up. It was a little awkward, but he gave Motoko a hug and she clung to him crying. Oichi turned to Yain. "Can you go explain to mama?" Yain nodded. "Yes ma'am. I will also let your grandfather know." "Thanks Yain." Yain bows and left the room. "Why don't you find some clothes my dresser and go get freshen up." Oichi says. Motoko nodded. "Thank you…I will…" Motoko says.

Back at Ross's and Paxton's, the movie went on. Paxton felt something hit his shoulder softly. He turned his head to see Mara has fallen asleep, he couldn't help but to smile "Mara fell sleep" "don't care, put her in your room or somewhere or just let her lay on you" Ross said watching the movie has someone screamed from the movie. A small knock on the door made Ross look over to it, he can sense who it was "Go let Kaci in"

"You are being extra bossy today." Paxton says laying Mara on the couch. "You think. That means I need my dark princess, but I can't get to her while she's on that stupid lock down. So I have to settle until I get my hands on her at school." Paxton shook his head. "What are you going to do after you drain her dry?" Ross chuckled. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out now shoo. I'm missing the best part." Paxton sighs and goes to answer the door. Answering the door, Kaci smiled "Yo Paxton" he said talking pass Paxton walking up to the couch he smiled "Ross" "Yo." Ross says waving as his eyes were glued to the TV.

He sat down next to him carefully not to wake up Marie, he reached out and took a piece of meat "Mhmm Japanese" he eat a piece then he noticed Mara sleeping all cute on the couch, Kaci chuckled softly reached out to her pet her head but Paxton grab his hand "don't bother her in her sleep" he said, letting go of his hand and gently lifted Mara up putting sitting down putting a pillow down on his lap letting Mara sleeping on his lap. Kaci chuckled "cousin love"

"She's family and she came all this way to bring us some snack so letting her rest is the polite thing to do." Ross groans out. "Would you two shut up so I can watch this movie." Paxton shook his head. "I was right you are extra grumpy today…why don't you just tell Oichi to come over?" Ross for a split-second thought this was a good idea until he frowned. "No can do. I texted her earlier and she got a whole squad on her. I don't want this place smelling like wolf. Do you know how long it would take to get that smell out?" Paxton chuckles a bit. "You are such a diva." Ross shrugs. "Love me for who I am." Kaci chuckled but frowned "Did you hear? Jess was attacked by Cien again" Paxton frowned "She was? When was this?" "today, in the graveyard when she ran away from her uncle and my over baring cousin" he took a sip of his drink "apparently she was being to smothered by him and Jetter was telling her she wasn't allowed to see Oichi until all this stuff blows over which wasn't a good idea if you ask me…." "Well we all know how Jetter is. An idiot at heart who plays by the rules." Ross says rolling his eyes. "As for Cien he was also so weak minded to dark magic. I hope my father execute him on the spot. The scum choice the side of witches which was against the rules. If I had any respect for him, it would have all been gone the moment he did that."

Mara hummed in her sleep and turned, her face was facing Paxton's stomach and snuggled into him "Paxton…" he mumbled in her sleep. Kaci smirked "oh my seems someone has a crush on their cousin, oh cute"

Paxton ignored him. "It seems like both Jess and Oichi are being targeted constantly. You think Oichi's folks will send her back to that hut she always talks about?" Ross frowned. "That would be stupid. When I asked her about the guy who was after her she said the dude had to be stalking her for days and learning her schedule and no one scene him at all. So that tells us that no matter when she goes, he would follow her." Paxton frowned. "You didn't tell her that did you?" "Of course not. I'm not that much of an idiot. She's already freaking out. None the less…between her and Jess I don't know how they are handling this mentally." Kaci sighed "Jess is stressing out to be honest I would if I was mated to Rick" Paxton chuckled slightly.

"Jess is being hunted by that witch chick we saw and the scum Cien along with that inner vampire issue they have. Oichi is being hunted by her uncle, her brother, and the witch Valeriea all at the same time, it just surprises me that their mental state isn't all that affected by it. That's all." Ross says sighing. Paxton rubs his chin. "Well they are both strong girls and they got Rick and Sakamoto so I think thy will be fine and don't forget at their friends we have to support them as best as we can." Ross nearly gagged. "Ugh…that soft shit you did…that's the angel part about you I hate." Paxton chuckled. "Love me for who I am." He says mocking Ross. Mara yawned and leaned up, Paxton smiled "did you have a good nap?" Mara blinked and her eyes widen with a flush "Oh yes, thank you for letting me take a nap" she smiled at them, Kaci chuckled "Hello mara, nice dream you where having with a certain someone" Mara's eyes widen and her face turned red "W-what…..?" Kaci chuckled "oh not very angel of you, such a naughty angel aren't" Paxton frowned "Stop teasing her" Kaci chuckled "sorry, but it is cute though" Mara flushed and hid her face with her hands "I'm sorry… I know it's wrong.. I shouldn't…" Kaci shook his head "it's not wrong Mara, love and love."

Paxton got up and headed into the kitchen. "Hey! Bring back two sodas!" Ross called out. "Okay." Paxton says. Marie's eyes open a bit and she sat up. "Hey brat. You done sleeping?" Marie rubbed her eyes and cuddled back up to Ross who sighs. "Guess not…ugh…this feels so weird." "Letting your sister sleep on you shouldn't be weird." Paxton says from the kitchen. "Welllll it is!" Ross says pouting a bit.

The next day, at school the bell rings for lunch. It was spirt day at school and the colors were purple, black, and white.

Oichi and Sakamoto was walking down the hall hand in hand. Oichi was wearing a black and white striped shirt with purple skinny jeans and black flats. Sakamoto was wearing a black and purple checked shirt and black pants and shoes. "What? Your birthday is on Thanksgiving?" Oichi says in shock. Sakamoto laughed. "Yes, it is and grandfather wants you and your family to come for dinner." Oichi pouted. "Why is no one telling me their birthdays!? How am I supposed to prepare something for you on such short notice!" Sakamoto kissed the back of his hand. "I don't need a gift. All I want is to celebrate my birthday with you." Oichi smiled. "Then I can do that!" Sakamoto smiles. "I can't wait then. Of course, we will have to deal with my idiot parents and my aunt and uncle…" Oichi looked down. "How is Makoto?" "She is fine. She moved out of my parent's place and moved in with grandfather. Unlike them my grandfather doesn't care what race the baby is he is just happy that his family is expanding…but he is strongly disappointed at them for bashing Makoto the way they did. He also apologized to her and so did I so I think she will be just fine." Oichi smiles. "That's good…how does it feel to be a uncle?" Sakamoto rubs his head. "I don't know. I don't feel any different yet. I guess once the baby is born then we will find out."

Jess and Rick walked down to lunch room, Jess was wearing black tank top with white lettering that read 'You say witch like it's a bag thing', purple shorts, black and purple striped thigh over the knee socks, black converse high top to the knee boots that had purple shoe laces. Black pyramid studded belt, raven bracelet and her make up was done perfectly. Rick had on purple plaid shirt with a white shirt under it, black and purple striped men's skinny jeans with black converse. Chida behind that had a black plaid shirt and white shirt under with a purple acid washed men skinny jeans with black converse.

"you're not hungry?" Jess shook her head "No I had a big breakfast" she said. Rick shook her, Oichi's came over to the table with Sakamoto, Oichi had a large bento box, Jess giggled "Mhmm yummy"

"Yain this for me today. He couldn't come to school today because of the…well you know." Oichi says sitting down. She opened it open and started eating. Sakamoto chuckled at her. "Your so cute when you eat. My little glutton." Oichi blushed and pouted. "Don't make me feel all giggly when I'm eating." She says with a red face. "Oh! Before I forget…" She pulled out her bag and pulled out to light blue envelopes to Rick and Jess. They blinked at it. "Um…" Oichi blushed slightly. "Um…as you know the knowledge of my existence as the princess of the Mystic clan isn't known to the public yet…so on December 8th grandfather will hold a coronation for me and…" She rubbed her fingers together. "I would really like it if you came…and if you can't that's okay to… I know things have been really stressful and all…" She says sadly. Jess smiled at her. "Don't be silly! Of course, we will come! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Oichi smiled. "Thank you! I would really feel more comfortable with friendly faces there."

Rick saw Damien came over with two vanilla ice cream cones, he was wearing a black Eternal Disco purple and blue Neon Skull T-shirt, Men's Casual Distressed Ripped Jeans Skinny Stretchy Side Color Ribbon Pants and black studded converse. Rick frowned at him as he stopped next to Jess, Jess blinked at him "What's with the ice cream cones?" Damien smiled at him and handed her one "I owe you an ice cream cone" Jess blinked but smiled taking it "Thanks…" Damien chuckled and walked away to the demon table. Rick frowned and got up headed for the food area. Chida sighed and followed him. Jess giggled and started to eat her ice cream. Sarah and Cissy watched her with confused looks on what happen.

Over by food area, Rick was in line for something to eat. Chida pushed some student out of the way making the student frowned at him, Chida next to his brother "I know your pissed" Rick bite his lip "It's like I can't protect her! Damien has been there next to her for 2 two times already! And I know he's rubbing it in my face…" Chida raised his eyebrow at him "you don't know do you?" Rick grabbed a soda can "Know about what?" Chida frowned "No one told you? I mean Kaci and Dustin told me" Rick frowned and looked at his brother "do tell me" Chida sighs and grabs a soda can also "Damien kissed Jess"

Rick's eyes widen "What…?" he slightly shocked, Chida looked at him "Damien Kissed Jess" Chida see it, forming on his brother was pure anger, Chida gulped "Brother don't do anything stupid…." Rick with soda can in his hand griped it tighter and together until it exploded in his hand making students gasped loudly, Rick did a deep growled and his tray dropped along with his can and walked away. Chida bite his lip "Shit…"

Oichi held up a wood, crystal pendant. "My home, or at least where the coronation will be held, is really far away so unless you're like a wolf you would get there in about a week or so. This pendant will teleport you inside the castle gate and there you will meet someone who will bring you to me!" She handed it to Jess. "This is one time pendant. It's a back and forth trip and once you come back the crystal inside will self-destruct inside the pendant. Safely measures." Jess giggled taking it eating her ice cream "Thank you sis!" Sakamoto then sensed it. He chuckled. "Jess you might wanna stop Rick." Jess frowned "What do you mean?" He pointed and Jess saw Rick walk to the demon table "What the…"

At the demon table Damien was sitting next to Ross and Paxton, Kaci was there next to Ross very close, eating a rare piece of meat Ross brought "Mhmm so good" Damien chuckled "Let me have a piece" "Oh what happen to your ice cream?" Damien chuckled "Already ate it." Within a blink of an eye, no one sensed it or saw it coming, Rick appeared in front of Damien, and with a fast motion Rick's fist hit Damien face sending him backwards through the window as breaking glass echoed the lunch room making everyone stop eating looked over. Kaci sighed and got up "Cousin calm yourself!" Rick gave him that look, and his eyes glowed has Kaci's body stiffen "What did you say to me?" Kaci gulp and kneeled "nothing… I didn't say anything…"

Ross and Paxton kept eating like nothing was going on. Paxton sighed. "Ross…" "Not our problem. Leave it be." Ross says eating. He motions at the demons who were glaring at Rick to sit and behave themselves.

Damien had walked back into the lunchroom through the shattered window stretched "Well then what was that for vampire?" he had an upset look on his face. Chida reaching Rick "Brother stop it!" Chida shouted at him.

Rick growled deadly "You touched my girlfriend!" Eyes widen around them. Damien sighed "Kaci you teller I told you not to tell anyone" Kaci frowned "Dustin overheard us…." Damien sighed again but smirked at Rick "Oh yes, I rather enjoyed it, her lips were so sweet" Rick eyes widen turned even more red as the vampiric power shifted around "You… will die!" he snarled at him, Damien chuckled and was ready, as Rick moved to rush him, Jess appeared in front of them and with open quick movement Jess's fist connected with Rick's stomach with a her inhuman strength making his eyes almost bulged out and he gasped falling on the ground "Really know…. You moron!"

Sakamoto shook his head. He had stayed out of it. Rick did have the right to be angry so why should he get in the way to stop it. Oichi was still eating, Sakamoto had kept piling more food on her plate, keeping her attention at the table.

A throat clearing making them look and it was the principle "Mrs.… Moon…" Jess sighs softly "Chida pick up your brother and bring him to the detention room, now" Chida nodded stepping over to Rick picking rick up over his shoulder and walked off. Mrs. Moon sighed "Jess fix the window, would you?" Jess blinked but nodded with the wave of her hand the window repaired itself. Ross and the others were still eating like nothing was going on. "Hey give me your meat." Ross says to Paxton. "Really Ross? Eat your own."

Jess sighed "Really know…" Damien's smiled stepped over to but Jess smacked him a across the face "Pervert demi god demon! Why can't you just stop already! Damien you are my friend and care for you but stop this already… please fucken stop…." She frowned biting her lip at him, Damien held his cheek "Jess…" Jess just turned around and walked away from him back to the her table. Damien sighed and sat back down. Kaci got up "Damien you alright?" Damien nodded "Where's Nubia? Hasn't anyone seen her?" a demon asked. Damien sighed "She's gone for a holiday, Bastet Festival. All the gods are invited even Nubia" "Oh the goddess Bastet?" Kaci asked "I heard her daughter is a very good looker, what was her name…?" "Nilea" Damien said.

Ross pushed his plate away. "Welppp I'm bored. I was hoping to see some action so I'm gonna go get some dessert right quick." He says chuckling. Paxton frowned. "Really Ross…after what just happened?" "What? It ain't like I want Oichi. I just want the aura. Besides I already got someone to play with right now." He says walking over to Oichi's table.

At the table, Oichi was just finishing up her food when Ross slid next to her. "My princess! I've missed you!" Oichi giggled as he places his head on her head, draining. He closes his eyes and holds in a moan. 'Sooo good.' Sakamoto frowned. "Hurry up already." He says. Ross opened one eye. "Give me a break man. So much has piled up thanks to the lock down shes on. Let me get my fill and I might consider not touching her for the rest of the day." Sakamoto narrowed his eyes and then sighs in defeat. "Hey Ross are you coming to the coronation?" "Yeah, I'll drag Paxton to. I heard Ronnie's kingdom is like a resort. It has hop springs and spas and exotic food and stuff." Oichi nodded. "Yeah! It's really cool or so I've heard. Do you need a pendant?" "Na, Endu is connected to Lady Faye. So I can get there any time I want." Oichi smiles. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me." Ross moves and taps his finger on her forehead. "I know. So let me feed off you a whole bunch later on okay?" He says laughing. He gets up and walks to his table.

Jess sitting down at her table sighs and finishes her ice cream cone, Sarah and Cissy look at her "Uhm Jess" "yeah?" "So what… is the deal of Damien giving you an ice cream cone…?" Sarah asked. Jess gave her a confusing look "nothing, why do you ask?" Cissy shook her head "That hole scene that just happen… Jess did Damien really kiss you…?" Oichi's eyes widen "W-what?" Jess sighs "Listen, he forced a kiss on me so drop already… I mean I can't blame rick for getting upset and Damien shouldn't be putting it in his face like that… it will only make rick wanna kill him… nothing is going on got it?" she glared at them. Sarah and Cissy nodded.

Over by the demon table, Damien was still rubbing his cheek. It still tingled "man she really did smack me that hard I can still feel the electricity" Kaci shook his head "maybe you should just stop, your gonna make things worse" Damien frowned. Ross took his seat and pulled out a rice ball he had swiped from Oichi's bento box. Paxton sighs. "She's going to kill you…"

Hearing someone skip over and stop next to them, Paxton and Ross looked up to see Mara, in a cheerleader uniform. She smiled having her pom pom's in hand behind her "Ross, Paxton hehe hey" Damien's eyes widen "Mara wow that cheerleading outfit" Kaci grinned "I didn't know you were a cheerleader" "Good for you." Ross says biting into the rice ball.

Damien chuckled "do a little cheer for us, I wanna see" Mara flushed and hid her face behind her pom poms, Kaci shook his head. Paxton sighed "stop it" he warned Damien, Damien chuckled but then Mara did a pose, did a very cute but sexy little cheer dance "Go, Ravens, Go, Go, Go, Ravens! Make that flight for victory!". Damien's eyes widen, demons around there were 'Oooooo' with shock. Mara flushed and hid her face again. Kaci clapped "Mara that was pretty awesome!" "Good job." Paxton says sipping on his drink. Ross waves his hand in the air with approval. Mara smiled "thank you, excuse me" she skipped off. Damien chuckled "so when are you gonna let her down gently?" "Soon I guess…if it gets to big." Paxton says.

"Please, I think she's well aware she has feelings for you" Kaci said "I mean there's nothing wrong with it, see" he reached out grabs Ross by the chin putting a piece of meat his mouth smashed his lips with Ross's, swirling his tongue with his, the Demon's eyes widen has they watched it. Damien chuckled.

Kaci pulled back and Ross went back to eating like nothing happened. "Just tell her already so we can move on." Ross says. "Yes, I know." Paxton says. Ross turned and frowned at the demons who were still looking at him with disbelief. "Quit staring before I rip your eyes out. It ain't like this is something so shocking to see." Ross says rolling his eyes. Paxton leans on the table. "Calm down. You suck faces with so many girls that you rarely do it in public when it comes to guys." Ross shrugs. "Not my fault they can't be open with me and handle the spotlight." Damien then sighed "Great here comes the angel jackass" the demons looked to see Lyle walk over with a frowned on his face, the demons growled and hissed at him "Get lost Angel boy!" one yelled at him. Lyle stopped in front of Paxton frowning at him "Half.. I mean Paxton" Damien's and Kaci's eyes widen at him "Did he…" "What is it." Paxton says sighing.

Lyle frowned down at him "He knows…" Kaci and Damien looked confused "Who knows cousin" Kaci asked Lyle frowned again "uncle knows…. Of her feelings for you so be ready if anything happens to her…" he said walking away from them. Kaci frowned "what do you think he would do to her…?" Damien crossed his arms "everyone doesn't know that angels are not so pure and not full of sin"

"Doesn't matter." Ross says. They looked at him. "Just because everyone knows doesn't mean everyone approves." Paxton sighs again. "That is true…it's a cruel truth that we live by."

School day went by and Rick was sitting in the detention room, it was all white. He sat in his white chair and table sighing with his head down on the table. The door opened making him look up but frown to see his father stepping in. Zach narrowed at him and walked over to him looking down at him "Now what you did was foolish, you could have gotten Hades up here and in my face if you killed Damien" Rick huffed "Please like I could kill Damien, he is after all half deity" Zach growled "That doesn't matter! You disrespect the truce, you disrespected your family and you have disrespected Jess! You have been expelled for a month" Rick's eyes widen "What?!" he stood up "I can't! I must be here to protect Jess! I will not let Damien keep protecting her! I'm her mate! NOT HIM!" Zach grabbed his face making his eyes widen "you will not raise you voice at me, go to your locker and head out to the car do I make myself clear and I'm grounding you for a week" Rick bites his lip "Fine…" Zach let him go "do what I said, know" Rick nodded and walked out with his father.

Oichi was heading out the bathroom and back to class, she had her hall pass in her hand when a boy ran up to her. "Excuse me? Are you Oichi!?" Oichi nodded. "Um yes…and you are?" The boy had messy medium length hair and gray eyes. "I…I'm Tate Willison. I guess you can say that I'm…Makoto's boyfriend now?" Oichi eyes widen and took a good look at him. Now that she realized he was covered in Makoto's scent. She smiled. "Oh, well hi there! I didn't think I would be meeting you so soon." Tate nodded. "I was looking for Makoto today, and Nyx said that I should ask you." "Nyx did? Hmm…weird but um…Makoto is with her grandfather today." Tate frowned. "Oh…I see. Is it because of me? Because I'm a human and she's a vampire?" Oichi smiled. "King Seth doesn't care about that but she should be here tomorrow." Tate smiles. "Thank you and sorry for running up on you?" He waved and ran off. Oichi chuckled. 'That was cute.'

Jess in the library for her study hall sat next to Chida, Dustin and Kaci "He was expelled for a month and then grounded for week…?" Chida nodded "yup" he said flipping the page of his book. Jess frowned looking down "It's all my fault…" Dustin shook his head "I highly dought it was your fault" Kaci nodded "Rick has a low temper when it comes to Damien and him kissing you" "and that made it worse" Chida said. Jess frowned more "True" they looked up to see River, she was wearing lavender pastel skinny jeans, Grey Spaghetti Strap white Lace Applique Layered Tank Top and black flats. Her hair was styled gorgeously in a wavy look. Jess smiled "River you look gorgeous" River chuckled "you alright Jess?" Jess nodded "I'm fine where have you been?" River smiled "in my classes, I don't have all classes with you" she said, he turned and headed to the bookshelves to get a book.

In her fashion class, Oichi was working on her outfit. Ross was in there with her actually helping her out. Seiko was reading a book while other students were doing other work. "It sucks that you're the only person in this room that does something." Ross says. Oichi smiled. "I don't mind it. It means more supplies for me and since everyone keeps themselves it is easy to concentrate." Ross held up the sketch that Oichi had drawn at home a few days ago and then looked at the outfit. "Whoa…you really have a talent for this you know." Oichi chuckled. "Thank you. I've liked fashion since I was little. So I'm happy that I can finally learn to do what I love heehee." Ross smiled at her and rubs her head. "You are to cute for your own good. If Saki isn't careful then someone can come steal you away from him." Oichi giggles and goes back to work. "They can try but it would be mighty hard."

Suddenly the announcements came on, "Attention teachers, it's time for the school's assembly so please take your students to the gym until the end of the remaining hour, Band members and cheerleaders please meet up by the band class, that is all" Oichi frowned and then sighs out. "Aw man I almost forgot I was in band…" She started packing up her things.

It didn't take long for students to fill the gym room. Jess, Chida, Kaci, Dustin, River, Mikey, Ronnie, Davey and Nick were sitting all the way up in the last row watching students fill in the blenches. Jess frowned mentally 'I miss rick….' Feeling someone sit next to her, he looked to see it was Damien. Ross and Paxton also were sitting next to them "So I heard Oichi is gonna performing with the marching band" Jess's eyes widen "Wait really?!" the boys chuckled at her cuteness, then she see's Sakamoto. She smiled "Sakamoto up here!" Sakamoto looked and sighed before heading towards them, behind him was Lucien, Florina, and Cia. They took a seat in front of them. Lucien yawned. "Hey Cia I thought you were going to be in the band." "Yeah right…I quit on day one." Sakamoto rolls his eyes. Ross sits up. "Hey there Saki!" Sakamoto's eyes twitched. "What do you want Ross…" "Nothing just wanted to annoy you for a bit." Sakamoto frowns and shakes his head.

Once the students were all seated, the room became a echo of talking, Mrs. Moon walked to the middle of the gym. She snapped her fingers in the mic making the students stop talking. She chuckled "Alright everyone, this is the first assembly of the year! So that mean, football game tickets will be available. The first game would be against the South Hill Hawks" most students clapped their hands and most where cheering for the hawks to get beaten by the Ravens. Jess chuckled in her seat "Football, I forgot this school had a football team" Ross yawns out. "Its not like we support them at the games or anything so why bother." Paxton nudges him. "Show support for your school Ross…"

"Now then, the Ravenswood marching band has a small performance so please give it up for your schools band!" she said walking away. Students were cheering and clapping their hands, Jess got up and clapped her hands "Oichi!" Sakamoto took out his phone to recorded. Florina was giggly. "I'm so excited!" Jess took out her phone and started to record live on Facebook "Hehehe!"

The marching band came marching playing, Jess can see Oichi right away with saxophone. She grinned "There she is!" she pointed her out the boys. Sakamoto smiled as he zoomed in on her. "All that practice is paying off I see." Florina waves her hands. "Go Oichi!" Paxton was recording her for Ross sake who was watching her in silence.

Once the band was done playing, they left the gym. Mrs. Moon with mic in hand "Know give it up for out cheerleaders!" more cheers echoed the room has the cheerleaders jigged into the gym with their outfits on. Jess giggled "Sarah! Cissy! Mara!" Kaci chuckled "Mara looks abortable" Dustin nodded "If wasn't gay I could fall for her" Kaci laughed. All the boy students started to whistle at them. Mara giggled "we are performing from an anime called Lucy Star" she said has students whistled and cheered. The cheerleaders did their poses when the song came on 'Motteke! Sailor Fuku' and the cheerleaders started to their dance making the students cheer for them. Jess giggled recording this "Go girls!"

Florina and a few other students bounced and danced a bit cheering. Sakamoto had stopped recording and was enjoying the performance.

After the school assembly the students were heading home. Mara walking up the 3rd floor to the club rooms where, turning she walked into the knitting club which was empty. She sighed "I guess I'm the only one" she walked over to the her station and started to take everything she was working out. She smiled and sat down and started to work on Paxton's Scarf, Grey and Black Speckled Ombre Scarf. Ultra soft and amazing detailing. It was almost done. Mara started to hum while she was knitting it.  
In the library, Ross and Paxton where walking through it ready to leave, then Paxton stop "I'm gonna go find Mara and talk to her" Ross shrugged "Whatever" he walked away. Paxton sighs. "I swear, your just like your dad…"

Mara humming, she didn't sense someone standing in the room watching her with a slight narrow look "Mara" this made Mara jump up with a gasp and widen fearful eyes. There in front of her was Michael, his narrowed eyes made her back up slightly "Uncle… what you doing here…?" he stepped over to her "you disappoint me, having such disgusting feelings for that abomination" Mara frown looking down "I don't know what you're talking about" "Mara, you will no longer have things feelings, they are wrong and disgusting" Mara bites her lip has tears form in her eyes looked up at him "No! it is not wrong! Love is never wrong! This is not ancient times anymore! Not everything has to be so pure! Paxton is not an abomination! There is nothing wrong with him! He's perfect!" she shouted at him but her eyes widen realized of what she had done, she gasped has Michael reached for her and grabbed her hand making her scream slightly "you will pay for insolence!" he said has his hand glowed brightly and her eyes went dull and her ears bleed, finishing he let her go and she collapsed on the ground, Michael looked at her then felt someone coming. He quickly disappeared.

The door opened "Mara?" Paxton said stepping in then he sees Mara on the floor. Paxton frowned and sighed. He could clearly feel that Michael had been here. His wings were just begging to be pop out and that only happened when he was close to him or was in a spot that may have visited. He didn't know if it was because of anger or deep regret. He walked over to Mara calmly, bends down and picks her up. 'The nurse might still be here, so I'll take her there.' He shook his head and heads to the nurse's office. "Of all the times for Ross to leave. Typical of him as always."

Aurora was looking over two boys that were in her office from a fight they had after school. "You two are childish" she said to them "oh on get out, you will be fine. Keep your noses level up" they frowned nodded to her keeping their heads tilted up and left the room. Aurora sighed and sat back at her desk, when Paxton rushed into her office. Her eyes widen to see Mara in his arms, she stood up "Oh my goodness! What happened?!"

"I don't know. That's why I brought her here." He says. "Quickly on one of the bed, I gotta call her mother" she said picking up the phone dialing her mother. Paxton nodded and lays her down.

"Yes hi Haniel, this is Aurora the schools nurse, your nephew walked in with your daughter unconscious… yes of course see, I'll have him stay until you get here... see you soon" she hanged up "Paxton your aunt wants you to stay here with your cousin until she gets here" Aurora said walking over to them and ten started to check Mara over, frowning to see blood coming from her ears "Strange… never seen an angel bleed like this… strange… is this normal for angels?" she asked Paxton.

Paxton sits down and sighs. "I'm only half angel. What affects them may not affect me at all. From a personal stand point I've never seen them bleed. Once her mother get here I'm sure she can give you the answers you seek."

Within 20 minutes, a radiant woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and a slim figure, wearing a white maxi dress and blush pink flats. She had the a worried look on face, Aurora looked at her "Haniel over here" Haniel frowned stepped over and see's Paxton "Oh Paxton thank you for bring her here" Paxton nodded.

Aurora showed Haniel "she's bleeding from the ears" Haniel frowned and hovered her hand over Mara with a light, Aurora and Paxton both watched has it sparkled slightly. Hainel's eyes widen and pulled her hand back with widen eyes "No… Paxton… tell me… when you found her… did you sense his aura…?" Aurora looked confused "who…?" "Michael's of course…" Paxton says.

Haniel looked upset and sadden "Michael… he did something… to her… only another angel, well an archangel can do this I mean demons can also hurt angels too but this was done but angelic power…"

Then suddenly Mara groaning making Haniel smiled "Mara sweetie can you hear me?" Mara fluttered her eyes widen "mama….?" Haniel smiled sweetly at her "Yes its mama and Paxton is here too, dear help her sit up" Paxton nodded and helped Mara sit up. Mara blinked around, her eyes looked at Paxton. She blinked at him confused "who are you?" Haniel gasped in shock "Marylin… you don't remember him?"

Paxton frowned and sighed already placing two and two together. "Aunt Haniel, May I have a word with you outside the room?" Haniel "Of course, I'll be right back hun" Mara nodded, Aurora had a glass of water "Here Mara drink this" Mara nodded has her mother follow Paxton.

Outside the room, Paxton had his arms crossed. "He erased her memories and feelings of me." He says. Haniel frowned "it sounds like him… but why?" "This isn't the first time something like this has happened…A very long time ago before I came here. Another angel had fallen for me and even though she wanted to be with me Michal wouldn't let it happen and he erased her memories and feelings of me." Hainel's eyes widen "What? Feelings….?" Paxton closes his eyes. "I've been trying to stay clear of her but I was aware of her feelings for me. I was coming to talk to her about that so that this wouldn't happen. I already know very well how Michael is. He's already tried to kill a reject like me plenty of times. Learning that Mara had feelings for an unpure outcast like me, he decided on his own to force her to forget everything about me" Haniel frowned at this 'Michael…. You have gone to far with this…'

"I know this sounds selfish of me but, I have never asked of anything from any of you not even my own father. For the sake of Mara, let her just forget about me. In the long wrong this will keep her safe from Michael for the time being." "Paxton…" Haniel frowned at him. He then bows to her. "I am truly sorry for putting Mara in this spot. She was always kind to me, and Ross and I will never forget that." Haniel hugged him "Paxton, you are not unpure, Michael has gone to far. You don't deserve this of what has happen with you" pulling away holding his face "my dear sweet nephew, don't push your way from her. Be there for her, you need to go see your grandfather… Paxton you need to speak with him, he will believe you…. After what happen with Lyle he's been watching Michael closely…. Please start standing up to yourself. Up in heaven most of the angels don't listen to him anymore and have gone to earth and follow their own fates. That's why I'm here with Mara because it's not ancient times anymore…. Not everything pure in heaven Paxton listen to me, do you care for Mara? It doesn't matter if its though so called forbidden feelings or family love, there's many cousins with in the angel family that have been together and your uncle can not change the times of fate of who is soul mated with"

Paxton moved away from her. "Forgive my rudeness but nothing I say will change anything. It never has and it never will. I care for Mara a dear family member but if this keeps her safe from Michael then so be it." He grips his fist. "I don't care what it takes…I just don't want anyone else hurt because of me!" He yells. Suddenly two of his wings appeared behind him sending out a small gust of wind. Haniel frowned "Paxton… please"

One wing black and one was white. Paxton sighs as he could feel the rest of his wings about to come out. "Of all the times…" He takes a deep breath and brings his wings in. "Sorry. I have to go…" He quickly ran off away from her. He couldn't stay here right now.

Haniel walked back to the nurses office, Aurora was helping Mara up on her feet "Mara, lets get you home" Mara blinked "Oh alright.. wait… I think.. I need to get something from the club room… I think…" she had a confused look. Haniel smiled and held her daughter's hand "Come on lets up there and get your things" Mara nodded "Where's that boy?" "He went home" "Oh okay" Mara said.

As Paxton was running through the halls of the school to leave, suddenly light appeared around him that made him close his eyes. Opening them, he was in a pure white room there was a white lounge chair in the middle of the room. Frowning he turned around but there was no door what so ever.

Paxton sighs. "You have got to be kidding me…." "Paxton my child" Paxton turned to hear this voice and it was his grandfather sitting on the lounge wearing a white tux, snapping his finger a white chair appeared behind Paxton "Sit my child" Paxton frowns and takes a seat.

He looked at him and frowned "Forgive me Paxton…."

Paxton stayed silent. "I let this happen without knowing it was happening, when I go into my deity sleep I leave Michael in charge…. What was happening to you though years ago I was in a deity sleep and did not know…. No one let me know because they feared him so they kept their mouths shut…. I can see why heaven is falling apart because of Michael watching it over while I was asleep… after with Lyle. I've been watching my son very closely, I however did not see what happen to mara… he did something making me unable to see…"

"He does plenty of things while you are asleep grandfather, such as casting people out of heaven and erasing memories." Paxton sighs. "I get it…Michael…he is the arch of Justice he is equal to you in power and he commands the angelic army. Its thanks to his efforts that uncle Lucifer hasn't tried to wage war with you again. I understand his potion and I respect his power and what he does but…" Paxton bits his lip. "Why does he destroy anything or anyone that isn't pure even if its family. If we are all your children pure blood, half-bloods, outcasts, and you love us, then why doesn't Michael…"

Divus sighs "I know, which is by time things changed. Your father has asked me let him come down to earth" Paxton sighs. 'Great…'

"I will let him once Michael is dealt with. I will place Michael on trial with all the angels presences. Paxton… I had to do some reach and I found some of the angels that were fallen and died on earth… there are two buried here in Ravenswood…" Paxton closed his eyes not wanting to hear the rest of this conversation. "Grandfather…may I leave now…speaking about this gets my wings…" He holds his shoulder. "It's been a long day…" Divus smiled at him "Of course" he snapped his finger and a white door appeared behind him. "Thank you…" Paxton says getting up and heading to the door.

"Paxton" Divus said making him stop "I have undone the memory spell on Mara, it will take sometime for her memory's to return. You have my blessing, no off you go. Next time you see me I will pick you up for your uncles trail and also on the south side of Ravenswood cemetery there is a gate with a statue of woman on it, go through that forest, which is a thick forest. Walk straight and you will find it" Paxton looks down and walks out the door

It was November 22nd Thanksgiving Day. Oichi was giggling as she was getting ready to head over to Seth's house. She was wearing a long sleeve tan shirt with blue jeans. She had a handmade light brown scarf on and some black flats. She was pressing out her hair when there was a knock on the door. "It's open." The door opened and Danni walked in. She was wearing a long sleeve black swearer with black pants and a homemade black, red, and white scarf, made by Oichi. "Are you almost done sweetie?" Oichi nodded. "I'm done." She says brushing her hair out. Danni giggled and walked up to her. "Are you nervous?" Oichi sighs. "A little…I mean it's no secret that his mom and his aunt hates us…I just don't want his birthday to turn out bad…" Danni hugged her. "With you there it would be hard to do."

The doorbell rings, Samuel, who was getting things ready walked up and opened it to see Sakamoto. "Hey there." Sakamoto smile. "Hey Sam, is Oichi ready to go?" "I am!" Sakamoto looks to see Oichi skipping towards him. Samuel chuckled and moved to the side just as she leaps into his arm. "Happy Birthday!" She says. Sakamoto chuckled. "Thank you." Oichi gasp. "Oh wait! I got you something! Be right back!" She ran back into her room. Danni smiles brightly. "Happy Birthday Saki!" Sakamoto was about to frown but the way Danni said 'Saki' sounded different. He smiled back. "Thank you Ms. Danni." Danni chuckled. "Just a warning, your girlfriend now has a habit of spoiling people now." "What do you mean?" They heard Oichi running back. When she came into the living room, Sakamoto's eyes widen. Oichi was carrying more then 8 big presents for him All wrapped in steampunk wrapping paper. Oichi giggled. "I got all of these for you!" Sakamoto rush to her. "Ichi!? You didn't have to get me anything!?" Sakamoto says in shocked. Out of all his birthdays only two people had ever given him something and that was his grandfather and his cousin Lucien. He was speechless at this. Oichi smiled sweetly at him. "How could I not get my boyfriend something for his birthday!" Sakamoto heart was pounding out of his chest. "W-Wow…I…" Samuel chuckled and took the gifts from Oichi. "I'll load them up in or cars for now. You two should go ahead and get going." Sakamoto nodded. Oichi wrapped her arm around his. "I can't wait to see your grandfathers house and all the yummy food!" Sakamoto smiles and kisses her forehead. "Alright, then let's go. He doesn't like it when people are late."

Jess walked out of the house wearing a black Cosmik pentagram strap Skater Dress and black Keiko Kitty Flats. She had a gift bag in her hand, a car drove up and it was Rick's black mustang. She smiled has he pulled up stopping, Jess got to the passenger side and got in. He smiled leaned in and kissed her, she giggled and kissed her back "Excited?" he asked her, Jess smiled "Yeah!" Rick chuckled and drove off.

It took maybe an hour or so to reach Seth's manor, Ronnie and the others would already be there. Oichi was looking out the window. They were driving down a long path was to the manor. "Its so beautiful out here." Oichi says looking at the fall colors of the tree. "Yeah, it's a nice place when its's in the fall season. Look there a lake to." Oichi turned to his side and her eyes widen. "Wow! It's so pretty!" She says in excitement. Sakamoto chuckled. "Your so cute when you get excited."

Reaching the manor, Oichi was stun how big and beautiful it was. It was like an old century English manor. "This place dates back to about 500 years ago its over 4 arches and the lake we past belongs to grandfather as well. It is constructed with concrete and steel on a solid three-foot-thick foundation. Exterior walls are brick and concrete with steel reinforcement. The floors are ten inches of concrete with many of the materials, including the brick, oak paneling, oak staircase and medieval stained glass. It has more then 8 bedrooms and bathrooms. The three acres of grounds and lakefront can be enjoyed from the porch, and sunken garden, the beautiful loggia, and the sunsets over the lake are a sight to see. I would love to take you on a full tour later on." Oichi smiles. "I'd love to!"

Sakamoto pulled up to the manor where a bunch of cars were lined up behind each other. Sakamoto parked behind one and got out. "Is it okay for us to park here?" Sakamoto nodded. "Yes, it's the parking area and if they need to be move then the butlers will come out and do it. "You have butlers?" Oichi asked with wide eyes. They walked hand and hand to the door. Before they could knock, A tall and slim man with gray and white hair, and blue eyes opened it. "Prince Sakamoto, I'm glad you could make it." Sakamoto smiled. "Thank you, Logan. This is Oichi my girlfriend. "Ay yes, Princess Yamamoto. Your grandparents and family are already here waiting." Oichi smiled. "Thank you." Logan bows and let them in. Sakamoto and Oichi walked in and headed to the living room. Reaching there, they saw Seth, Ronnie, and Faye talking. "Oichi! You made it!" Faye smiles. She gets up and walks to her. She then bear hugs both Sakamoto and Oichi. "You two are just the cutest together!" She says smiling. She lets them go. "Dinner will be ready in a bit so why don't you two go celebrate for a while." Seth says. Oichi smiled. "Thank you." Sakamoto bows to his grandfather. "Thank you, grandfather. This way Oichi." Oichi giggles as he pulled her along to his room. Faye sighs. "I'm so excited. A new generation for our family and a new start with us." Ronnie nodded. "Yes, I look forward to see them grow." Seth picks up his glass. "Yes, so do you wish to speak of a new treaty? For both our grandchildren?" Ronnie nodded. "Yes we should go over that."

Outside, Danni and Samuel arrived taking the gifts out. A car pulled up and Cassandra got out. She sighed. "Fuck I didn't want to this place." She hit the car on the roof. "Get the hell out the car you brats!" The back doors opened, and Lucien and Sliver got out with a frown on their face. "Shut up you old hag!" Sliver yelled. Cassandra glared at him until she saw Danni. "Well then…looks like you really came huh." Danni rolled her eyes. "Get a life Cassandra. Soon our families will be joined together with Saki and Oichi, so you better get use to seeing me." She walked off with Samuel behind her with the gifts. Cassandra frowned. "Fucking wolves…"

Another car pulled up and a man got out. He had whit hair and red eyes. He was wearing a open shirt and black pants. He yawns and sees Cassandra. "Well look at this. My big sister has arrive for thanksgiving." Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Shut up Rune. I'm more shock that you didn't bring your lover." Rune chuckled. "He doesn't need to be here for this family drama. I'm here to met the wolf pup who stole my nephews heart and then I'm out." Lucien and Silver walked passed them and went inside. "Ugh, why is our family so full of weirdos…" Silver says. 'Don't know or care. Let's find Sakamoto and Oichi." Lucien says.

Ricks cars pulled up and he parked it. Jess and Rick got out and walked around the car and held hands. Jess smiled at the house "Amazing it's an old English manor" Rick chuckled "I've been here maybe once when I was little when father was here for something, I think a meeting with Sakamoto's parents" Jess sighs but smiled "Come on! I wanna see Oichi and Sakamoto!" she pulled him along.

Inside the manor, Sakamoto lead Oichi up the stairs to his room. He scratched his head. "This is a bit embarrassing, I don't usually let anyone in here…"He opened the door and pulled her in. Oichi's eyes widen. Sakamoto had a steampunk theme room. There were three brown sofas in the middle of the room with a map on the floor. The walls were gray and had a lot of artwork on it. There was a huge dresser that had a bunch of random gadgets, a long table that had collection of steampunk hats, and a large clock on the wall. His bed was fluffy and had a brown and dark brown comforter on it. Behind it was a huge 3-D painted type writer. "Wow Saki!" Sakamoto heart flipped a bit. "What did you…" Oichi covered her mouth. "oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean…" Sakamoto's face was turning read a bit. "No…it's okay…I do admit that I like it when you call me that." He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Say it again for me…" Oichi blushed as she saw lust forming in Sakamoto's eyes. "S-Saki…" Sakamoto slammed a passionate kiss on her lips. She moans into it as he drags her over to the bed.

Downstairs, Jess and Rick had ran into Lucien and Sliver. "I didn't know you guys were coming." Lucien says. Jess nods. "Sakamoto said we were invite to since Oichi consider us as family." She says smiling. Sliver chuckles. "Luckily you. Now you get to enjoy the drama scene that is going to blow up." Rick and Jess glanced at each other until they spotted Makoto walking up behind them. Jess frowned at her. "Oh great…" Makoto looked at her but said nothing. "Good day…" She says walking past them. Jess and Rick looked a little lost by this. So did Lucien and Sliver. "I thought for sure she was going to try you…I guess grandfather's words are getting through."

"Hey!" They turned to see Danni and Samuel walking to them. "Do you guys know were Sakamoto's room is?" Lucien and Sliver nodded. "Yes." "Good!" Samuel hands them the gifts. "Give these to him and Seth said dinner will be ready at 6 so you guys can go explore or do whatever you kids do these day. Sammy let's go drink!" Danni says smiling and walking away. Samuel followed behind her. "You guys follow us." Lucien says.

They walked up the stairs and headed to Sakamoto's room. They were about to knock until they heard soft moans. Lucien and Silver glanced at each other and then smirked as they placed their ear to the door. Jess blinked "What's going on?" Jess asked, Rick shook his head.

More moans could be heard coming from the room. "Should we knock?" Lucien whispered. "No, they might be getting it on." Silver whispered back. "I know they fool around a lot, but I don't think they would go that far yet. Plus, trust me, those types of moans aren't sex moans." Lucien says. Rick sniffed and smelled something gross hit his nose "I smell like some one puked" Jess frowns moves them out of the way and pounds on the door "Oichi! Sakamoto!?"

They waited for a moment or two before they heard footsteps coming to the door. Jess backed up and the door opened to a very angry and pissed and shirtless Sakamoto. He growled under his breath and closed his eyes. "You four sure picked on hell of a damn timing…" He says as his hand cracked the door way. Lucien chuckled. "Our bad cuz, is Oichi decent at least?" Sakamoto sighs and walks away. They walked in to see a red faced Oichi patting her hair down. Jess skipped to her. "Oichi we're here!" Oichi smiled with a flustered face. "I see that." Jess hops on the bed and slides close to her. "Soooo were you two…you know." Oichi face went redder and she covered her cheeks. Sakamoto opened one of the windows to his bed. "We were until I heard you and idiots at the door whispering." Sakamoto says growling out. Lucien sat on the sofa. "Our bad…our bad. If we would have know we might have left." Silver laughed. "I think that's called a cockblock." He and his brother high five each other. Sakamoto sighs out. "I swear I will kill you both." Oichi smiles. "Well…I guess since everyone is here why not open your gifts before its time for dinner?" Sakamoto sighs. "I suppose so…" They then heard someone else at the door. "Now what…" Sakamoto says. They looked at the door to see Kim, one of Oichi's cousins. She was wearing a white shirt and black and white skirt. "Kim? What are you doing in here?" Oichi asked. Kim whimpers and runs into the room. She pounces on Oichi and snuggle in her lap. "Got lost…" She says as she tears up. "It's scary…" Oichi rubs her head. "Aw, it's okay." Jess chuckled, Rick sat down on the couch "Don't worry Sakamoto there's always tonight"

Downstairs, In the bar room, Danni was enjoying a drink when Cassandra came and sat beside her. "Hello Danni." Danni sighed. "What do you want Cassandra?" Cassandra chuckled. "Was it you that brought that little witch into our home?" Danni rolled her eyes. "Jess is family, so she was invited to by your father. So, if you got an issue with it go talk to him." Cassandra sighs out. "Shouldn't you be hating withes right about now? Your daughter is cursed by one isn't she." "My God, can you do anything else other then stir the pot!? There is NOTHING wrong with Jess being here! Now get the hell out of my face before I snap your neck!" Danni yelled out.

"I say…heard a beast run her mouth is so disgusting." They turned around to see Matsuri walking in. "Between the witch being here and your wolf cub all over my son I feel like vomiting." Danni growls under her breath. "You two pieces of shit have one more time to disrespect both Jess and Oichi and we are going to have some real issues." She says standing up. Her aura starts to grow. Cassandra chuckled and got up as her aura starts flowing as well. "Bring it on. You are way out of your class wolf." Danni's eyes turned yellow. "That's where your wrong Vampire." Matsuri chuckled to herself as she watched. 'Playing these two is just to easy. Such fools.'

Back in the room, Sakamoto eyes were widened at the gifts he got. "You guys didn't need to get me anything…" Oichi smiled. "It's your birthday silly. Of course, we needed to get you gifts!" Kim was sitting on Jess's lap as she held one of the gifts. She liked the color of Jess's hair since it matched her own. She giggled as she shook the box. Oichi smiled. "So cute." Jess giggled "she's so cute!" Rick smiled "One day Jess, we will have a baby" Jess's eyes widen and her face turned red "R-Rick…..!" he smirked "Love you too" Jess sighs and then smiles at Kim "would you like something?"

Kim looked up at her. "Me?" Jess smiled "Rick my purse, the two little bags" Rick nodded and went through it and took out two bags. Handing them to Jess, Jess gave one Oichi "Here for you, I made it in art club and here you go Kim. This one can be yours"

Both Kim and Oichi opened the bag and pulled out a wolf shape necklace made from amethyst. "Whoa! This is so cool!" Kim eyes were widened. "This is mine?" Jess nodded and helped her put it on. Kim smiled. "Thank you, Pretty lady!" Oichi smiled. "Her name is Jess." Kim pouted. "Sorry…" Jess giggled "it's alright"

Sakamoto was looking at the guitar Rick had gotten him. "Hot damn…this could go well with my collection." Rick smirked at him. Sakamoto rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that smug look…" Rick chuckled. "Another one!" Kim says holding up a small gift. Jess and Oichi giggled at her as Oichi took it and passed it to Sakamoto. "The last gift is from me." Oichi say smiling. Sakamoto opened the box and pulled out a vintage steampunk necklace antique owl clock spider love pendent chain that opened in the middle. He smiled. "This is really beautiful Oichi…I feel really happy right now." Oichi smiles and slides closer and kisses him. "I'm glad your happy." Kim covered her eyes. "Yuck!" Oichi chuckles at her. Jess chuckled "She's so cute" Rick leaned down kissing Jess on the forehead making Jess giggle.

As the day went by slow, the smell of dinner stated to float around the house. Oichi and Sakamoto were walking around the manor alone. Jess was still in his room playing with Kim who was becoming attached to her. Lucien, Silver, and Rick took advance of his gaming console and were playing on it. That left them with some time to spend together. Sakamoto sigh. "And here I was about to finally make you mine…" Oichi smiled and blushed. "W-Well…I am staying here so we still have the rest of the night for that…and um…I did bring another gift with me just for that…" Sakamoto looks at her. "Really now?" He says smirking. "What kind of gift." He says pushing her up against the wall. "Your going to have to wait until dinner is over…" Oichi says trying not to look into his gaze. Sakamoto chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Your trying to rile me up? That's not a good idea since we were stopped in the middle." Oichi's turned red as she felt his hand touch her hip and go under her shirt.

They then heard someone clear their throat. Sakamoto sighs and back away from Oichi to see Seth standing there. "You know there are rooms for this sort of things." Oichi put her hands on her cheeks. "First Jess and the others and now King Seth…so embarrassing." "I am just as edger to see you two produce, but next time please find a room to do that in." Seth sighs. "Yes, grandfather." He grabbed Oichi's hand and pulled her away. "One moment. There is something I would like to do before Dinner stats in an hour. You two follow me please."

They followed him outside and into the back yard. Seth pulled something out of his pocket. It was a flower pendant, glass tear pendant. "Do you know what this is?" Oichi nodded. "Are you leading us to your home King Seth?" "Yes, and no. I'd like you to meet someone who was close to all of my family." Sakamoto eyes widen. "Grandfather…" Seth held up the pendant and it starts to glow brightly. A pink light envelops them, and they disappeared.

When Oichi opened her eyes, she gasps as she, Sakamoto, and Seth appeared in a beautiful lush grass field. "Amazing…" "Follow me." Seth saw walking. As he did a path spread open for him. Oichi and Sakamoto followed behind him. Oichi eyes were widen as she watched the grass part with her footsteps. Sakamoto frowned. "Ichi…it okay…" "What do you mean?" "The grass, it doesn't recognize you so it may not move…" "Move? But it's doing the same for like it is for you." They stopped and looked down at Oichi's feet. They could see the grass parting and even some flowers growing around her. "Interesting…it seems she has already taken a liking to you." Seth says. "She?" Oichi says. "Let's move on before everyone gets worried." Seth says. Sakamoto held her hand and when he did the entire field lit up and flowers started to grow around them. Under their feet the path lit up with a river of pink and purple flowers. Seth eyes widen and turned to see Sakamoto and Oichi holding hands. "I see…" He turns around and a smile appears on his face. 'So you already approved…'

They walked down the flowerily path until they came to a lone Arch covered in moss and roots. "Through here." Seth says walking up the small stairs to the arch. Sakamoto and Oichi followed them. Seth then walked through the arch and disappeared. Oichi gasps. "W-What happened!?" Sakamoto smiles. "It's okay hun. Trust me?" Oichi looks at him and nodded. Holding his hand tightly they walked through the Arch. Oichi's vision went blank for just a second until she blinks and looked around. Now, they were in grassy tunnel with a stone walkway. Seth was still walking. Sakamoto and Oichi quickly followed behind them. Walking to the end of the tunnel they came out and entered a heavenly sight. A endless field of pink Orchids with large trees stretching down a path. Oichi was looking around in surprise. "Its so beautiful here!"

Finally, after leaving the tree path, Seth came to a stop. "We are here." Oichi looks around and she saw a very large tree almost as tall as the ones in the lost woods. It was covered in beautiful purple flowers that were hanging down. They walked passed the hanging flowers and towards the middle where there were roots sticking out and connecting to the tree. Seth stopped. "Do you see what is over the roots?" Oichi looked at the roots but all she could see was roots. "I'm sorry…I don't know what you mean. It's just roots." Sakamoto chuckles. "Look closer. If you can see the roots, then you can see the rest."

Oichi looked again but didn't see anything. Just then a petal broke down and floated down in front of Oichi's line of sight. As it did Oichi could see something through the petal. She blinks quickly and rubbed her eyes. "Wait…what!?" Seth placed his hands in his pockets. Oichi looked closer at the roots, narrowing her eyes, and focusing. Her eyes flickered blue slightly as she saw something over the roots.

Finally seconds later Oichi could see someone floating. "S-Someone…Someone is floating over the roots!?" She said in shock. Seth nodded and walked closer. Oichi and Sakamoto followed him as her vision came clear. There indeed was someone floating over the roots. It was a beautiful woman in a pink flower kimono. She had short pink hair and her skin was peachy. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. "This is Thalia Ruska. My mother." Oichi looked at him. "Your…mother?" Seth nodded. "Yes." "Is she…" Seth shook his head. "She is neither alive nor dead. She is trapped in a sleep she can't get out by herself. A very long time ago she was attacked by a man who's jealously knew no bound. My mothers' heart was already taken by my father and they had already given birth to me. There was no way she was going to leave with another man just because her father, my grandfather, wanted a son to led in his stead…" Oichi frowned. "In his anger, my father, after finding my mother, went off and killed the man who did it. However, in order to avoid a war his life was give to keep peace. I grew up learning the truth and for and for century's I had taught myself and my children how to keep the hate and revenge going. I wanted to crush the entire Mores family for what they did to my parents. I wanted to watch them suffer along with my grandfather if I knew where he was."

Oichi looked down. "I'm very sorry for your lost King Seth…but I don't think your mom would have wanted that. I think she would have wanted you to live your life and not focus on such hatred…" Seth sighed. "Yes, that it was I came to when I learned that she was still alive mostly." He reached down to touch her, but something stopped him. Oichi's eyes widen "What is…" "With her last breath my mom incased herself in a sleep where not even I can wake her. It's like she's incased inside I coffin. However, I know that she is still here because she made this tree grow. I do not know how to wake her now, but I would like her to wake to a world that is not deep in chaos and hatred. I want her to be able to see this world as a better place. Better then in her times and mine." He stepped back. "Do you know why I am showing you this Oichi?" Oichi shook her head.

"She wanted you here and she wanted to meet you." He says smiling softly at her. "You saw the proof yourself. How the flowers grew when you and Sakamoto held hands. She has already accepted you as a part of this family. You are the first person other the me and Sakamoto to meet her. She must see all the goodness in your heart, and she must have wanted to see who has taken Sakamoto's." Oichi blushed and looked down. "I'm flattered." Sakamoto smiled and kissed her cheek. "We are all family now and I give you both my blessing." Sakamoto and Oichi smiled at him. "Now we should get back. It's almost time for dinner." He walked back.

Sakamoto and Oichi turns to follow him until she felt something grab hold to her for a spilt second. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Thaila, smiling sweetly at her and waved. In Oichi's confusion she waved back before Thaila disappeared from her sight. "Ichi who are you waving at?" Oichi looked at her. "Huh…" She looked back at the tree. "Oh well I thought…" "Come along you two." Seth called out. Oichi hums out while Sakamoto pulled her along.

At the Ravenswood grave yard, Paxton and Ross were walking through it, to the south of it, they can sense and see spirit's roaming around and watching them. Reaching the area that his grandfather said, there it was the stone wall with the iron gate and statue of a woman next to it. Opening it gently they both walked in and walked through the woods going straight ahead. "Paxton why are we hear again?" Paxton said nothing to him which was rare. "I guess this is pretty important huh. Then I'll wait." He says placing his hands in his pockets.

They walked for a bit until Paxton stopped. "What's up?" Ross asked. He walked around and saw alone statue in the middle of the forest. "We are here for a statue?" Paxton walked towards it. Ross sighs and walked after it. As Paxton got closer to it he felt his heart swell up and tears started to appear. Ross could sense the uneasiness from him. "Paxton…are you okay?" Paxton bit his lip. "It's Amelia…" Ross frowned. "Amelia? You mean the angel you were with before? What is she doing here?" Paxton fell to his knees making Ross eyes widen. "Paxton!?" "That bastard…he stripped her memories and feelings of me…but…he must have thrown her out of heaven as well…she must have died here, and I didn't…" Paxton bit his lip and gripped the dirt under his hand. "I couldn't save her." Ross walked up to him and rubbed his back. "You didn't know Paxton. You believed that she was still up there." "It doesn't make it any better!" Paxton says snapping.

Suddenly, Ross got hit by something hard. He rolled back into a tree. He coughed out and saw two wings coming out of Paxton's back. His eyes widen as Paxton broke into tears with a heavy heart. His aura poured out mixed with both dark and light. Two more wings popped out and his aura grew, pushing back Ross. "Paxton! Calm down!" He yelled out. He couldn't get to close to him thanks to his angel side but he tried anyway. "Paxton listen to me! It's not your fault! You can't keep blaming yourself for shit you didn't even do!" Paxton couldn't here him as another set of wings appeared giving him a total of six wings. His two middle wings turned jet black. A large wind force surrounded him and Ross could no longer get closer. "Curse that angel blood mixed with demon…" Ross says as she looked at the burn on his arm.

Paxton was heartbroken as his angel and demon side started to lose control. For years he thought Amelia would be safe. When he learned of what happened he didn't speak up. He just let it happen and now because of it the one person close to his heart was now gone. How could he forgive himself for that? "Michael was right…I'm nothing but a unpure beast. I bring ruin to everything I touch. I don't…I don't deserve to live…"

"That's where you are wrong my son…" Paxton head popped up and he saw a bright light. He felt a warm embrace like a hug of some sort. "I wish you would stop doing this to yourself. I've told you before that you have every right to live just like everyone else." Paxton's powers started to calm down, but his wings remained out. Ross sighs out as everything calmed down. He looked to where Paxton was and saw Raphael, Paxton's father, standing in front of Paxton. He had long black hair with beautiful clear blue eyes. He was wearing a normal blue kimono and some black gloves on his hand. He gets to one knee and rubs Paxton's cheek. "My dear son. My brother has put you through harsh times, but I promise you that it will not happen anymore. I sent you here because I felt that you would be able to break lose the chains of your heart, make friends, and find love once again."

He helped Paxton up and looked at Ross. "Hello dear Nephew." Ross waved as he stayed seating on the ground. Raphael turned to the statue. "As for Amelia. Do not worry. I kept watch over her. Sadly I was informed much too late about her fate so I kept watched over her grave for some time." Paxton bit his lip. "If you know she was here then why didn't you say anything!" Raphael smiled sadly. "I didn't know if your heart could take the news my son." He pointed at his wings. "I didn't want this to happen and I didn't want you to start thinking that this was all your fault again." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Paxton, know matter what anyone says, everyone deserves to live. The deserve to love just like everyone else. Amelia does not blame you for what's happened. Do you want to know why Michael casted her out?" "…Because she loved me…" Paxton says as the tears fell down his cheeks. "When he erases her memories and feelings it didn't work fully." Paxton looked at him. "Amelia loved you so much that not even the all mighty Michael could erase them." Paxton looks down. "She…I…" Raphael pulls Paxton into a warm and loving hug. "Let it out my son…you have been holding this in for much to love." Feeling the warm of his fathers hug Paxton started to cry once more. Ross sighs but smiles. 'It was much needed.' Raphael rubbed Paxton's head. 'It is okay son, and besides your faith with Amelia is more tied then you know.' "Raphael" they heard that voice has a figure appeared in light then dimmed down, it was Divus himself. In black turtle neck sweater, black pants and shoes with a long white pea coat on. "your father is right, Paxton"

"Way to spoil the mood father." Raphael says chuckling. "I'm sorry to show up but I think you all need to see this…" he said with a deep frown, stepping over to him and Paxton.

"Father, clearly Paxton is upset right now. Can you wait for a minute or two." Divus chuckled "of course, there's no rush I will can wait, while he calms down I will send lucifer the message" he stepped away and over to Ross and stood next to him has he lifted his hand and a ball of light appeared, it split and one flew up and dashed off in such speed.

In lucifer penthouse, he was sitting at the kitchen table with business deals he was going over. "Oh how I hate this mortal world, but it does have its moments."

he jumped when a ball of blue light appeared before him "Lucifer my Son" he can see his father with in the ball of light.

Lucifer groans. "Why must you show up on a good day…it makes my stomach turn." "Enough Lucifer listen, in 2 days will be the trail of your brother, Michael. I expect you to show you, know dought you will" his father said then he see's Ross behind him.

Lucifer let that news sink in and then he busted out into laughter. "Oh this is rich! Finally, you are getting your old ass off that throne huh. You think I, Lucifer, lord of hell, would miss seeing you dethrone your most favorite and kiss ass of a son! Haa! I may hate your guts father but this is the one time I will enjoy your company in seeing this!" He started laughing all over again. To the point where one of his assistants had to come check on him. Divus sighed "Yes laugh, let it all out my son. In two days" the ball of light disappeared. Lucifer wipes I tear from his eye. "This calls for a celebration! Where is my beloved Danni right now?" He asked his assistant. "Oh…well she's with the Vampire King Seth for dinner. She won't be back in till in the morning." Lucifer frowned. "What? Ugh…fine…I'll hold my plans until she gets back." He chuckles darkly. "Well now Michael let's see how you like it when you fall from the graves of our 'oh so wonderful' father."

Back in the graveyard, Paxton was fully calmed down. Raphael rubbed his back and walked him over to his father and nephew. Divus reached out and patted Paxton's head then pulled his hand back "follow me" he said walking through the woods.

Following him through the forest, not long they had reached the gate and statue, walking through it, Divus turned to the left and headed straight forward. They followed him through the graveyard, spirit's were gasping and watching him has he walked passed them. Within couple of minutes they reached it, stopping in front of it. Raphael, Paxton and Ross stopped next to him, there in front of them was the most prominent feature of a tombstone, a stylized sculpture of a female angel raising her hands to heaven. "Father who is this…?" Raphael asked him, Divus frowned "The other angel that is buried here"

Raphael sighs. "I didn't know who until yesterday, I told Frank to let the Mikcloud's know of what gonna happen with Michael, then Frank was given a journal by Jetter Mikcloud, he read it and then soon brought it to me" lifting his hand up, an antique journal.

"Who's is it." "I read the whole thing and was shocked to read who it belonged to…Alexandria" Raphael looked shocked "What?! But she was killed by a demon during the angel and demon wars… Michael said…" then he stopped with a frown on his face "His own on daughter… how could he…" Paxton and Ross's eyes widen slightly, neither of them knew Michael had a daughter.

"In her journal, she wrote while she was down on earth fighting a demon during the war. They end up trapped in an underground crystal cavern that replied their powers. Trapped together, they got to know each other and falling in love. They both manage to get out and planned to run away together but when she returned to heaven to get some of her belongs Michael confronted her and forbid her from seeing him because it was 'unpure' but she didn't listen and that night when she went to earth to meet up with the demon, Michael appeared and killed him in front of her then he ripped his own daughters wings off turning her into a human and left her on earth where she was found by the Mikcloud witches, they healed her and adopted her in the family"

Paxton sighs mentally. 'At least she was taken care of…and not loss without her memories…' Ross rubbed Paxton's his back.

A day later, In a neighborhood, at a Georgian-style manor, in a pink and grey pastel girl bedroom. Mara wearing White Racerback Gold Feather Print Tank Top and pink and gold pajama shorts. She sat on her bed looking two scarf's, one was black and white ombre and the other was red and black ombre. She was frowning down at that  
"Why can't I remember why I made these….?" A soft knock on her door didn't even make her look, the door opened and Haniel stepped in "Sweetheart, I have your dress for court day against your uncle" she said bring in a clothing zipped up bag and put them on the bed. Mara frowned "Mom… why can't I remember….? Who did I make these for…?" Haniel frowned and sat down next to her, she smiled pointing to the red and black one "this one was for Ross and this one" she pointed to the white and black one "Was for Paxton" Mara blinked at them "Ross… my cousin right?" Haniel nodded "And Paxton, your other cousin" Mara frowned "I don't know him… why?" Haniel kissed her forehead "It will come back for you" she said getting up and leaving Mara's room closing the door.

Mara just kept staring at the white and black ombre scarf, just in deep stare has suddenly flashes of Paxton was running through her head make her grip her head and fall on her bed holding her head groaning in pain, images flooding her head so fast has feelings in her heart warmed her body. Gasping has the images stopped. Laying there with tears running down her face "Paxton… Paxton… I remember…" she sat up and went to her window, opening it she jumped out and flew off.

At Seth's manor, everyone was sitting at the table. Jess and Oichi sat beside each other. Sakamoto sat beside Oichi and Rick sat beside Jess. Danni was sitting of them with Samuel. She was wearing different clothes. "Mama? What happened to your clothes?" Danni smiled. "It's nothing dear." Seth was sitting at the head of the table. Ronnie, Faye and Kim sat on his right and Cassandra, Hayate, Matsuri, and Rune sat at his left. The maids and butlers started to sit the food on the table. Matsuri frowned as Makoto walked in. "…Grandfather…he is here…" She says sadly. Seth looked up to see Tate walk in. His hair was in a back ponytail and he looked flustered. "H-Hello sir." Seth got up and walked to him. He held his hand out to him. "Tate Willison. Welcome to my home." Tate smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you sir." Cassandra growled and stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Father! What is the meaning of this! It is bad enough you brought the witch child here but now a human!" Matsuri was glaring deadly at the boy.

Seth turned to Cassandra. "Sit down and silence yourself. Do not make me warn you another time." Cassandra bit her lip and sat down. "Makoto it is time." Makoto bit her lip. "Yes…grandfather…" She says in a shaky voice. She looks at her finger to see a mermaid ocean ring made with magic. She sighs and took it off. As soon as she did, eyes widen in the room for those who caught her scent. Jess looked at Rick who was a little taken back. She nudged him. "What's going on?" She asked.

Cassandra's eyes filled with disgusted, Rune had a amused looked, Hayate sighed but smiled softly and Matsuri had such hate in her eyes. Makoto gulps. "Um…A few days ago…I found out that I was…pregnant…" She holds Tates hand. "…with Tate's child." Cassandra growls out. "A human! You opened your legs for a human!" Makoto bit her lip and tears up. Jess gasped at her 'oh my god…' Rick frowned at Cassandra.

Cassandra stood up. "You are nothing but a fucking disgrace to this family! You always have been! I can accept the wolf child and even the witch but a regular HUMAN! NEVER!" Seth sighs. "That is enough Cass. You are disrespecting my guest with your brash words." Sakamoto frowned looking at his parents who said nothing as Cassandra insult Makoto. He looked over at Makoto. Tate was rubbing her back. "Well I for one can't wait to be an uncle." He says smiling. Mokoto looks at him in surprise. "I'm trilled to see if I'll have a niece or a nephew. Congratulations to you and Tate." "Brother…" Mokoto says. Matsuri frowned at them. Hayate smiles. "I don't mind that the boy is human. I'm more upset that you two weren't careful. No matter though. It is what it is." Matsuri frowned at her husband and then put on a fake smile but said nothing.

Rune chuckled. "So nice to finally not be the only black sheep in the family. Maybe I should have brought my lover for this. My nephew is with a wolf and my niece with a human. We are all becoming one great big mixed up family!" Cassandra snitched her teeth. "Our family should be remain pure blooded!" "That is enough!" Seth says in a loud voice making everyone flinch. "I do not see why you test me so daughter. One more word from your mouth and I will rip your tongue out. Do I make myself clear?" Cassandra frowned. "Yes father…" She sits down. Oichi sighs. 'I don't see the big deal of why it's so important to be a pure blood…' Sakamoto grabbed her hand. She looked up and he smiled at her making her smile back. Makoto and Tate took a seat beside Sakamoto. "Thank you brother…" Sakamoto smiles at her. "Of course little sister."

Makoto looked at Jess and Oichi. "I'm sorry for adding on stress to you at school…I hope that you will forgive me…eventually I guess." Oichi smiled at her. "Well I've already forgiven you. I hope now we can be friends." Makoto smiled and nodded. Jess smiled "I forgive you also" Rick chuckled.

Ross and Paxton, now home was sitting on the couch. There was some movie on, Paxton's father soon had returned to heaven along with their grandfather. "Is your old man coming back?" Ross asked. Paxton nodded. "yeah he said he found a job around here and wants to see how the world changes up close." Ross chuckled. "How are you feeling…you know about the whole…" Paxton sighs. "I'll be okay…I just wished I would have known…I would have…" He bit his lip. Ross rubs his head. "Its alright. Your father said that yours and Amelia's faith is still tied together so many one day you will meet her again." Paxton smiles softly. "You think so?" Ross nodded making him smile. "Thanks Ross."

A knock on the door made Ross sigh and got up, he walked over to the front, opening it there was Mara standing there with tears in her eyes, her hair was slightly messed up from flying. "What the hell happened to you.." He asked.

Mara stepped in and walked passed him straight for Paxton. Paxton looked up at her as she stood in front of him with tears in her tears, she smiled softly at him "Paxton…" she slid on his lap side ways and put her head on his shoulder "I'm sorry… I forgot you…" Paxton sighs and simply pats her head. "It wasn't your fault. No need to tear up about it." Ross shook his head and went to the kitchen to cook something to eat for himself. Mara relaxed on his shoulder then leans up to kiss him.

Paxton places a finger on her lips. "I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." Mara frowns slightly as he removed his finger. "Sorry Mara but I love you only as family. I cant return your feelings." Mara blinked and nodded "I understand" rested her head back on his shoulder. Paxton sighs mentally. '…besides another still lurks in my heart. Someone irreplaceable…'

As dinner came to a close, everyone left for home. Seth, Ronnie, Danni, Samuel, Oichi and Sakamoto stayed the night. In his room, Sakamoto was playing the guitar Rick had gotten him. Oichi was in the bathroom changing. She said that she had a surprise for him but he couldn't think of what else she could have gotten him. He puts the guitar down and leans gets up and walks to the bed. He sits on it and picks up the journal Oichi gave him. He chuckled. "I do admit I feel very spoiled." The bathroom door opened and a strong scent of honey poured out. Sakamoto sighs out happily. Oichi's scent to him was a bit addicting. He loved the way she smelled. "Saki…" Sakamoto looks and his eyes widen as Oichi was standing in front of him with a flustered face. She was wearing a gray Avidlove sexy lingerie woman lace with Floral Spaghetti strap.

Sakamoto looked her up and down. "Oichi…what…" Oichi looked away shyly. "I'm um…I made this for you for…your birthday." "You made that!?" Oichi frowned slightly. "You don't like it…? I'm sorry…" Sakamoto got up and quickly hugged her. "I love it! You made this for me. How could I not?" He kissed her and pulled back. He licked his lips. "And scene your wearing it that means you are giving yourself to me to right?" Oichi nodded. Sakamoto chuckled and picked her up bridal style and took her to the bed. "Your really a naughty wolf aren't you?" Oichi covered her face. "I'm NOT! This wasn't my idea!" He chuckled. "Doesn't matter you still went through with it." His hand ran up her leg. "Thanks for making my birthday special Oichi. I mean it from the bottom of my heart." He says removing her hands from her face. Oichi smiles. "I'm glad you were able to enjoy yourself today." Sakamoto smiles sweetly at her and kissed her.

The next day, Haniel and Marylin landed in the forest where a stone ruin archway stood with slight steps. There was green moss growing on it. Both of them were wearing White Chiffon Maxi Dress and white gladiator sandals with in seconds one more landed next to him. They looked to see Gabriel, Lyle let go of his father. They both were wearing white suits "So is it time?" Lyle asked. Gabriel chuckled "Waiting for 4 more" he said has another one landed and it was Frank he was wearing a same white suite. Frank smiled "Aunty, uncle, Cousins" Haniel chuckled "Hello Frank, handsome has ever" Frank chuckled "Why thank you" Mara chuckled, and Lyle just shook his head. Gabriel smiled.

Soon Raphael and Paxton came and behind them Lucifer and Ross who both showed up in black. Raphael frowned. "Really brother…" Lucifer rolled his eyes. "what? do I look in good white? I'm only here to see that man kick Michael to the curve. Not bond with you people. Unlike you three I actually have work to do." Ross yawned and put his hands in his pockets. Lucifer looked around. "I suppose Uriel is already there." Raphael nodded. "You know her. She keeps her face in those notes and keeps everyone posted of events." Lucifer sighs. "Whatever. Let's get this over already. Just being around you guys are starting to irritate me to no bounds. Except Paxton. I can tolerate him every now and then." Raphael smiles. "Oh brother, your love no bounds. You know." Lucifer shot him a glare. "Don't test me Raphael." Raphael chuckled.

Haniel clapped her hands "Brother's, enough know" Gabriel just chuckled and lifted his hand "Gate away to the heaven's, open!" he chanted in enochian, the language of the angels. A divine pulse with in the archway and a white portal swirled. Gabriel smiled "Well lets all get going" him and his son walked up the steps and walked through the white portal, Haniel and Mara stepped up and walked through the portal. Frank smiled and walked through it.  
Lucifer groans out and walks in with Paxton and Ross behind him Raphael simply smiles. "Even if its under certain circumstances I'm glad we all at least get to each other face to face again haha." He walks through it as well. Walking through the portal, they appeared in a White grand Hall and Staircase. There was angels walking up the stairs and into the room, angels really close to them gasped at Lucifer and Ross and started to mutter from shock to see Lucifer back in heaven.

Lucifer chuckled and straighten out his suit. "I love being the center of attention. I wonder how many of these Angel's would like to sin with me after this." He says chuckling darkly. The Angel's shook and took a step back from him. Selephiel, the archangel stepped over "Shoo! Everyone get up to The Dome Room judgment room!" he shouted making the angel's eyes widen and quickly walk away. Gabriel smiled "Sele" Selephiel frowned at him "Do not call me that" then he looked at Lucifer and he smiled "Brother! Welcome back home"

"Buzz off this isn't my home. When is this thing going to start. I have much sinning to do and I'd rather not waste all my time in this…this nauseating place." Lucifer says putting on hand in his pocket. Shaking his head he walked away and up the stairs. "Let's all head to the room now" Gabriel said walking up the steps, Haniel, Mara, Lyle and Frank followed him.

"Finally." Lucifer says. Following them up the stairs, to the right which lead them to a spiral stair case. When they reached the top, they came to a grand all white hallway. Angels were walking down it to the room. Little children angels past them all, Haniel giggled "even the children are running around" "Well there not in fear anymore" Gabriel said.

"Who caresss…" Lucifer says. Raphael chuckled. "Stay calm brother." "I can't with all this crap in my face. I'm starting to regret coming here. I should have destroyed this place when I had the chance." Raphael laughed. "You tried and failed remember." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "You guys got lucky that's all. I wasn't in tip top shape so I let you off easy." Raphael walks closer to Lucifer. "If you say so dear brother. Just don't get pissed when you lose again haha." Lucifer growls at him and then sighs. "You give me a headache…" "I love you to brother." Raphael says with a smile. "Enough… will you two stop?" Haniel said with a frown "the past is past, think of the children… War would not be good" Gabriel nodded "True" Frank sighed shaking his head "IF a war breaks out I'm staying on Earth, I already fought in the last war I don't need to fight in another not to mention what happen Michael's daughter… and what he did to her" Haniel, Gabriel, Mara and Lyle frowned.

Lucifer let out a dry laugh. "No, I will not stop. I will talk as I please to whom I please. Besides I was the one who told all of you about Michaels's true nature, but does anyone listen to me? Now look were we are. Michael only cares for justice. He sees one path and that is the path he follows. That's how it always was. It doesn't matter what or how he does it so long as he does it and no one questions him because they are either frighten of him or they follow him around like some pathetic sad dog like your son Gabriel." Lyle frowned and looked down. Raphael smiles at Lyle. "So long as he learned his lesson I don't see the issue but let's not argue about this right now okay?"

Reaching the room, they all stepped in The Dome Room, it was all white and majestic, there was two large throne's in the back of the room with seven throne's. Angel's were jumping to the upper level to watch the trial. Divus walked over to them with his wife "I'm happy you came please, my children join me and your mother to the throne. Grand children please also join use, Frank you may go to the room where Michael is locked up at" Frank nodded and walked away. Haniel, Gabriel, Mara and Lyle walked past them to the back.

Asherah, wife of Divus, walked up to Lucifer. She had long radiant brown hair and hazel eyes. She smiled walking to him. "My son, it is so good to see you again." Lucifer chuckled. "Is that so mother. I mean you did watch while I was banished to hell so yeah." Asherah chuckles. "A smart mouth as ever. You brought that on yourself my dear. It was only going to end one way." Lucifer bends down to her ear. "Now that father is punishing Michael who will lead his armies when I come once again." Asherah smiled care freely. "Oh, my son, you and your jokes. You are far to busy with your position to even think of such a thing. Plus, I heard that someone has caught your eye. Your attention has been switched back to the mortal world." Lucifer frowned. "Who told you such tales."

"That would be me brother." Lucifer looked to see Uriel walking to them. She had brownish gray hair that was curled and fell to the side and hazel eyes. Lucifer growled under his breath. "What lies have you told mother now." Uriel took out a pair of glasses and snapped her finger. A book appeared in front of her. She opened it and flipped through the pages. "Let's see…you are fascinated with woman name Danni Tanaka correct." Lucifer's eyes widen. "Have you been spying on me? How rude!" "She calls you Lu a lot and you allow her to do things no sane person would do. She's roughed you up on plenty of occasions and yet you allowed her to live. Why is that brother? Have you fallen for the woman?" Lucifer huffed out. "Shut up and stay out my damn life!" He storms off. Asherah laughs. "So cute, he's still the small child I knew and love. Now come everyone. We must not hold this off any longer. Uriel make sure you note everything down as always." "Of course, mother." She looked around. "I heard my son had come." "Yes, your father has sent him to Michael." "Ah, I see. Then shall we take our seats?" Asherah nodded and heads to the throne.

Once they had all sat down, Divus raised his hand making the shatter in the room stop. "bring in the Accuse" his voice echoed in the room has the angels all looked when Michael walked in with Frank behind him. Michael had divine shackles on him. Reaching the middle of the room, Michael stopped, and Frank stood next to him. Michael had a blank look on his face, Lucifer can clearly see that he thinks he didn't do anything wrong. Michael's grace looked in front of him and his eyes widen to see Lucifer sitting next to them "you brought... him here?! Back in heaven?!"

Lucifer gave him an evil smirk that even spooked Ross. "Why hello dear brother! How does it feel to be shackled and judge like you've done for so long!" Lucifer then broke out into a sinister laughter. "This is to rich! I should have brought a camera!" Michael glared at him, Divus stood up "Enough" Michael frowned "Father due tell me why I'm shackled? And brought to the judgment room of all the places?! I shouldn't be the one in here" he then looked at Lucifer, Paxton and Ross "They should be in the divine shackles…" Lucifer frowned. "You leave children out of this. I've been in them before. You put me in them remember. Now you will see how I felt before I was cast out!" He says now in anger.

"I said Enough!" he roared making the hall dead quiet, he took two steps forward "how many times have me and your mother have taken our deity sleeps?" Michael sighed "4 times father…" "Yes though 4 times t out the millenniums, millenniums of years I have made you in charge and watch over heaven with your siblings, I let you take control of the war with the demons. You really think I wouldn't find out what you have been doing to my children among in heaven?" Michael frowned "I have done nothing wrong! I'm the archangel of judgment! It is my duty to put judgment and rule in heaven for you father!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Barf, gag, and bore. You're a damn fool if you truly believe what your doing is judgment. Casting people out because their different? Murdering every people who isn't an angel is not judgement brother. Hell it's like you're doing my job for me." Then glances to Divus. "Then again he is cut from your cloth father. His sense of judgment rivals your own just like how Gabriel's compassion to those mortals is." Asherah sighs. "Your father is not the one of trial here Lucifer. Yes, you all were cut from his cloth and each gain something from him. You each settle it in your own way, but it does not justify in destroying your own kind or others lives. heaven is bound to be thrown into chaos once more, something we cannot allow to happen again." "but mother! What have I done wrong?!" Divus frowned at him "you have done plenty wrong my son"

Asherah looked sadly at Michael. "My dear son, I understand your will and your judgement, but you have to know that there are many paths to get to the same place. You don't have to destroy everything because something is not perfect anymore…" "It's my job to judge though who have sinned!" "And at what cost?!" Divus yelled making the angels gasped and Michael's eyes widen. Lucifer chuckled as he leans back and watch. Raphael watched in silence and Uriel was noting everything.

"Thousands and thousands of angels you have thrown out of heaven! You made fallen!" Asherah frowned at Michael "you have abused your power son! Like how you tired to turn Lyle, Gabriel's son into a mini you. He is not your son, you had no right to do what you did even to Mara! Your last judgment, you judged her by removing her memory's and feelings" Michael frowned looking at Mara show looked down scared. Haniel rubbed her back and stood up frowning at him "you had no right to do what you did to my daughter, she did not deserve what you did" Michael huffed in angry "She sinned! Sinful lust for her own cousin! I had every right!" Angel's were gasping at him. Lyle frowned at this and stood up "I love her" more gasps filled the air, Mara's eyes widen "Lyle…?" Michael's eyes widen "… sinful…"

Lucifer rolls his eyes. "It's doesn't matter what you think brother. Love is love isn't that right Ralph." Raphael leans back. "Love is so pure that its hard to explain." He looks at Lyle. "Love is a powerful weapon. I should know and I could always feel it within you despite what Michael had tried to do." Raphael looked at Michael. "Brother…I feel so sad for you. That you cannot understand what we are saying to you. As mother said yes you are the one that handles justice but during these times your way does not work. You are trying to split our family apart. Lucifer tried that plenty of times already. What made you think this wasn't going to come out to light?" Lucifer frowned at him. "Really? Putting me on the spot like that?" Raphael smiles. "Just using you as an example." Divus sighed "My sons hush" Gabriel shook his head "Must you two argue?" "Shut up. I'll argue with whoever I see fit." Lucifer says. Raphael chuckles. "It's just fun to push his buttons."

Divus took other step to Michael "you are being tried for many things my son, mostly for wrong kicking angels out of heaven, making them into fallen, turning angels into humans letting them live on earth….. erasing memory's….. erasing feelings of love… no wonder why the angels were fearful of telling of what you have done, they feared you would kicked them out of heaven…. You disrespected my rule when I told not to kick anyone out of heaven! I was the only one who decided on that factor, the last time was that… when I did that to Lucifer…"

"Best damn decision you ever made." Lucifer says waving a finger. "Now then…" He stepped back to his chair. "Let's add to these charges. Does anyone have something to add?" Divus said, Michael frowned and looked up at the angels with a glare almost, they frowned at him but muttered quietly with each other.

Ross nudged Paxton. Paxton looks at him and shakes his head, but Ross nods his head. Paxton gave him a look that said, 'don't do it…' but Ross smirked and gave him a look that said 'Screw you I'm doin it.' "I believe Paxton has something he washes to say." Everyone looked at Paxton who curses under his breath. Raphael looked at his son. "Go on my son. There is no longer need to be afraid." Paxton bit his lip. Ross frowned. "Stop being a freaking pansy and speak up. Think about Amelia." Paxton looks at Ross who gives him an encouraging but smug look. Paxton sighs and stands up. He looks at Michael who glared at him. He shivers slightly but shakes his head. "…E-Ever since I was born…Michael has been trying to take my life…" Divus's eyes widen at this, Mara's gasp had her hand went to her mouth "Paxton…." Gabriel, Lyle and Haniel frowned at Michael.

Raphael smile slowly turned into a frowned. He placed his hangs together interlocking them. "Come again?" He says looking at Paxton. Paxton held his arm. "Why do you think I asked to be sent away from everyone…because I'm half demon he wanted me dead…" Raphael breaths out slowly. He had suspected that Michael would trying something, but he didn't think he would actually go through with it. "Why didn't you tell me this…" Paxton closed his eyes. "What good would it do…no one would believe a unpure thing like me…specially against the top angel here. So, I just kept silent about the attempts. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. Like with what happened…to…Amelia…" Divus looked highly disturbed by this "My child you are not unpure…" Mara was tearing from this 'Paxton…' Haniel what just disgusted by this "How could you Michael…" Gabriel frowned at his brother "please tell it's not true…"

Lucifer was watching Raphael. His hands were trembling like something was bubbling up deep inside him. "Brother…don't do what I think your going to do…" He says. "Love is a powerful weapon I said…and when I say weapon, I do mean weapon…" He stands up in anger, ready to charge at Michael but Paxton stops him. "Father wait…!" "You are FOOLISH brother! Why must you take your judgement out on children! CHILDREN! Innocent beings of this world! What has Paxton ever done to make you want to end his life! All people and creatures deserve a change to live, to love! There is nothing wrong with Paxton being half demon and you will pay for EVERY time trying to lay a finger on him!" Paxton was surprised and taken back by his father's outburst. Lucifer chuckled. "As he said. Love is a very strong tool and good choice of weapon. The stronger it is the stronger that person is…it can be very powerful and very dangerous." He says.

strong tool and good choice of weapon. The stronger it is the stronger that person is…it can be very powerful and very dangerous." He says.

Divus stood up "Raphael calm down" Raphael frowns and sighs out. Divus closed his eyes "Michael, what do you have to say for yourself?" Michael suddenly had a blank cold look in his face "It's my duty! Having Paxton alive brings everyone in danger with his demon side. Ralph should have already killed him and be done with it. He should be ashamed of having falling in love with a demon." The angel's gasped at him. Paxton looked down but Raphael raised his head. "Do not lower you head to those words my son…"

"Alexandria" Divus said making Michael's eyes widen 'how could he know…?' Asherah blink at this "What about Alexandria….?" The archangels looked confused, but Raphael knew along with Paxton, Ross and Frank. Gabriel frowned "Alexa…? Your daughter that died during the demon and angels' wars…?" Haniel looked also confused "She was killed by a demon, right?"

"Frank was the one who found out among the Mikcloud witches, a journal was lift behind. She knew it would get to me at some point, she wanted me to know what you did to her, go on tell everyone what you did to your daughter"

Everyone waited. "she fell for a demon!" he shouted making angels gasp at him "I told her she was forbidden to ever love demon and to see but she didn't listen and went to earth, so I followed her and killed her demon lover in front of her eyes! Then to punish her more I ripped her wings off turning her human! I watched has she was saved by though witches! That's why I made sure that family was cursed!" Frank's eyes widen "you…. You cursed Regina….?" Michael turned to him "Yes I cursed your precious witch QUEEN! You and Gabriel disgust me on who you vowed to protect her family! Their witches! Evil"

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Your angel of justice falling before you. Such a wonderful sight." Lucifer says smirking. Asherah stood up and calmly walked past her husband, Divus blinked "love?" she didn't answer and stopped in front of him, Frank backed up. Michael looked up at her "Mother…. I" he didn't finish when her hand came to his face, smacking him with divine power that made him fall to the floor and a loud clap of thunder echoed the room from the sky.

Lucifer busted into laughter. Raphael sighs out. "It's about time some one did it…this is giving me a headache." Paxton frowned. "Father I…" "No need to say anything Paxton. His actions is unforgivable. None of this is your fault. Michael has been this way. Making questionable judgements and decided things that we would not normally do. It was going to end here eventually. It just upsets me that it took so long for us to see it and it cost so many lives…"

Michael stood back up holding his burning cheek, Asherah looked at him with disappointment "your own daughter…. How could you…?" Michael didn't answer her "I would like to add to this this!" everyone turned to see Delica standing there with her sons next to her. Haniel smiled standing up "Delica!". Divus smiled brightly "Oh Delica! What blessing surprise!" Delica chuckled "father you didn't know he turned me into a fallen angel did you?" the angel's gasped at her, Divus frowned "No I didn't…" Gabriel frowned "what the… how? Michael you all lied! You said she would rather live on earth with her soulmate…" Lucifer laughed "Please even I knew she was fallen angel, after her sons are mixed, dark and light"

Michael turned glaring at her "You dare come to heaven! Mated with a vampire! Unpure! Vampires worse than demons! You and your filth dark half vampire children!" Dustin was just gaping at him "What the hell…?" Kaci crossed his arms "Can I kill him?" Delica smack his head "No" Kaci sighed but see's Ross, he smirked "can I go by Ross?" "Kaci Darken Meyers not know" Kaci looked down "Yes mother" Asherah just couldn't take it anymore "I need to get out of here I can't look at my son anymore… I'm just disgusted by this… Delica… I'm sorry for what he has done to you" Delica nodded softly "I know mother" Divus appeared behind her "go and lay down dear, I'll join you later" Asherah nodded turning into light disappearing up into the ceiling.

Divus looked at his son "Michael, arch of judgment, the Defender of the Faith and the Angel of Deliverance, it breaks my heart to do what I'm gonna do to you" reaching out he grabbed Michael head "Your punishment is this! You will serve a human life earth! No wings, no divine power! You will suffer what you made the angels that didn't deserve!" he said in a commanding roar has his hand glowed in a gold making Michael scream.

Lucifer frowned as he remembered when he was stripped of his title. Finishing, Divus backed up and everyone sees Michael has the divine light and power for him turn off "Lucifer" Divus said "since he did it to you, why don't you take him to earth" Divus said. "HA! I can't believe I am going to say this but, after the day I left this rotten place, I consider it the best day ever but NOPE!" He gets up and jumps down with an evil and amused smirked. "Day is officially the best day of my long life!" He says chuckling. "What would make this so much better is my beloved in my arms and some booze but I'll take what I can get haha." Ross chuckled. "Dad's happy. That's a problem." Paxton nods. "He gets scary when he is happy." Divus chucked "Frank go with him" Frank smirked "Oh I would love to" he reached out and grabbed Michael by the hair "Let me go you filthy half breed!" "Be quiet! You cause Regina's reincarnation to suffer with darkness, you caused that girl to be hunted by Darcaniea, the curse you caused!" he said has his angel wings came out, he looked at Lucifer "shall we uncle?" Frank smirked at his uncle. Uriel chuckles at her son.

Lucifer frowned. "Ugh…I retract my statement since I have to share…I don't share…" He sighs. "As usual father you always seem to ruin my day…" He takes Michael away from Frank. "Un hand me brother!" Michael yells. Lucifer ignores him. "I don't share with angels. Never again shall I. Ross come." Ross got up and jumped down. "Coming Paxton?" Paxton looked at his father who nodded. Paxton got up and walked after Ross. Frank shook his head. Lucifer dragged Michael away with Ross, Paxton, and Frank behind him. Divus "Make sure he doesn't kill him" Divus said to frank, Frank nodded "Of course grandfather"

Reaching earth, Lucifer threw Michael on the ground. "Father…" Ross says. Lucifer cracks his neck and hits Michael in the stomach hard. Michael eyes widen as he takes a knee. He looked up to see a devilish grin from Lucifer. "How does it feel brother. To look up at the same person you knocked down. Does it make you feel powerless?" Michael glared at him. "Enjoy this while you can Lucifer." Lucifer grabbed Michael. "Oh I will. The old me would have took this chance to get my revenge and kill you but this is a new me." His dark aura started to pour our as he started to revert to one of his devil forms. His hair turned white and horns appeared to curve downwards. The ground underneath him started to die. "The new me will watch you suffer. I will watch as your sins eat you alive and curse you til your last breath. Killing you will be to easy and I refuse to let you take the easy way out." Ross and Paxton backed up. Paxton frowned as Lucifer's dark aura started to affect him. His wings spread from his back and shielded him. Frank stood there "Paxton it's alright, calm down"

Lucifer's smile then turned to a frown with a look of anger and disgust. "You went too far brother!" Michael's eyes widen slightly at this. "How could you! To your own daughter? You speak of sin but what do you think killing you own child is! Alex did nothing to deserve that!" Michael chuckled. "It was you who sent the demon filth to our border brother. If it wasn't for you then she would have never fell in love with that demon and she would still be alive." "No matter how you spin it Michael, you took her life because you couldn't accept who she fell in love with. Not only that but you put Paxton through so much stress mentally and you took Amelia away from him. Your actions will never be forgiven. So listen to me closely." Lucifer's eyes went completely dark. "I will always watch you. Every time you sleep I will torment you in your dreams. I will force you to watch all thing you have ever done over and over. I will force you to feel their pain and the moment I since even the slightest crack in your heart and mind only then will the true suffering begin."

He tossed Michael on to the ground. He then takes a deep breath and returns to normal. "Fuck that felt great. I've been dreaming of this moment for so long and now its come true. Enjoy your stay on earth. I'll be seeing you so." Lucifer says. "Frank he is all yours. I have things to do and I have wasted enough time here." He snaps his fingers and a portal open. "Come Ross. Paxton." He steps through the portal. Ross follows and glances to Michael and smirks before going through. Paxton wings sinks back in but he kept his head down as he walked past Michael and through the portal. It then closed leaving Frank and Michael alone.

Frank looked down at him "So then, lets put you somewhere were you feel much welcome shell we?" Frank smiled at him, Michael frowned at him, Frank grabbed him and flew off with him.

It was December 5th, the school was busy with 'secret Santa' the students council had a stand out in the lunch room for students to sign up and sent 'secret Santa' gifts. Mara who was running for student council president against Jenny Penny. A human preppy girl and cheerleader was at the table helping out. Rick walked to the table "Mara" Mara smiled at him "Hello rick, you here to sign up for secret Santa?" Rick nodded has he wrote his name and gift. Then put in the 20-dollar bill in the gift money box. Mara smiled "Thanks rick" Rick nodded to her walk off.

Paxton walked with a line of girls behind him. Mara blinks at this. "Paxton what's going on?" Paxton sighs and rubs his head. "I have no clue…they have been following me around all day…" He wrote his name and gift and put 20 dollars in the box. He then walked off. Behind him the girls frowned and pretty much copied him and then followed after him. Mara frowned at the girls, the girl next to her chuckled "Looks like they all have a crush on him" Mara frowned at that but smiled "My cousin's heart belongs to someone else" her friend gasped "Who?"

Paxton spotted Sakamoto walking and quickly went to him. "Sakamoto…" Sakamoto looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "What's with the girls?" "I don't know please get rid of them. All this attention is killing me." Paxton says. "You got good looks so can you charm them and help me out?" Sakamoto shook his head. "Why are you girls following him?" The girls looked down and then crowed both him and Paxton. "We…We're worried about Ross…" One girl says. Paxton frowned. "Why?" "W-Well…he's been in a bad mood and he usually flirts with us before he asks us to go away but he has been ignoring us and giving us and everyone else the cold shoulder since the start of December. We just want to know why?" Paxton and Sakamoto looked at each other. "Has Ross been acting differently?" Sakamoto asks. Paxton shrugs. "He's the same to me…moody and brash." The girls looks down sadly. "We are sorry for following you but we just wanted to know if he was okay…" Sakamoto rubbed his head. Most girls were just out to get into Ross's pants, but these girls were showing real concern from him. "Okay, how about you guys give Ross some space. He might just be a little stress. You know. I'm sure he will be back to himself in no time." Sakamoto says smiling. The girls smiled at him and then scattered in different directions. Paxton sighs. "I hate crowds." Sakamoto rubbed his chin. "Ross does get a little moody when he doesn't drain Oichi and she's been gone since the first of this month…a side affect of him draining on her on and off." Paxton crossed his arms. "True…I'll talk to him later."

On the roof, Ross laid there brooding. Kaci landed next to him "Here you are, you sure are giving off that brooding feeling cousin" he said sitting down next to ross with a container, opening it there was juicy pieces fresh cut cubed meat. Ross could smell it, it spelled like human.

"Who's?" He mumbled out. Kaci chuckled "Criminal, donated his body to feed the demon's program. Of course, he was tested for any disease's, completely clean" he said eating a piece. "I see…" He turns over. "I'm not hungry and sorry but I would like to be alone…I'm not really in the mood for a conversation." Kaci nodded "Alright" he leaned over kissed Ross's temple "you will see Oichi soon and drain her" Kaci got up ran to the side and jumped off it.

The school day ended, Jess and River were at a fabric shop, Joann fabrics and crafts. Jess and river were looking at some fabric's for making a dress for Oichi's coronation. River smiled looking at the blue fabrics "Lady Jess this place is amazing" Jess chuckled "True, it is. I'm surprised Oichi hasn't seen this place yet when we where at the mall months ago" Jess smiled going though some green colors and smiled find one she liked "This one will do, know the buttons" River chuckled "I think we walked past them" Jess smiled taking the fabric and putting it in the cart "shell we?" River nodded and they both went to look for buttons.

Sakamoto and Makoto were in the mall with Tate in a baby store looking at various items. "Are you sure I can come?" Makoto asked picking up a teddy bear. Sakamoto nodded. "Yes, it's an open invitation to the public. Tate is welcome to." Tate smiled. "I'd loved to go. I've never went to a kingdom full of werewolves before. I thought they were all scary you know but, after meeting Oichi and the others I see that there are very nice ones out there." Sakamoto smiled. "Yeah, she's quite the wolf." Makoto smiles. "Yeah…I have to find something to give to her…Saying sorry isn't enough. I put her through a lot and its because of me that she had to be taken away and if I wasn't messing with her friends then maybe the curse in her would have laid dormant…I'm sure a horrible person." She tears up and starts to cry. Tate panics. "D-Don't cry please. Oichi doesn't look like the type to hold a grudge." He pulls her into a hug. "So don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Makoto sniffs. "I'm sorry…" Sakamoto chuckles. "Your so emotional. Must be your flaring hormones but Tate is right. Oichi doesn't hold grudges but if you want to make her smile, let's go find her a gift." Makoto lifts her head. "What does she like?" Sakamoto hums out. "Mmm…fabric for clothes, she is starting to get into batman, and of course food." Makoto eyes lit up. "Okay! Can we go look at some stores please?" Tate nodded. "Sure!" He takes her hand and they walk out the store together. Sakamoto chuckles and walks out behind them. He sighed mentally. 'I miss Oichi…I wish I could have gone with her…'

With a cart full of fabrics, Jess and River where just gonna buy the whole rack of fabric with out getting it sized and length and cut for them. Rolling over to the jewelry crafting area, stopping they smiled looking at all charms and beads "wow these are amazing, look here is one with a moonstone" River said. Jess smiled "I know this place as everything" looking more. River's ears perked up and peeked for the ally and see's Sakamoto and Makoto walk in the store and grabbing a cart "Jess Sakamoto and his sister Jess walked in" Jess's eyes widen and walked over to her and head and looked. Jess smiled to see Makoto's stomach got slightly round "wonder why they are here" River asked. Jess chuckled and went back to the charms looking through them.

Makoto giggles as she looked around. Tate came back with a basket. "So what kind of fabric does Oichi like?" Sakamoto hums. "She likes them all but her favorite color is blue so let's look for something like that." Makoto picked up a blue floral pattern fabric. "This one looks cool." "Let's get it." Tate says smiling. "Hey do you think they sell the equipment for sewing stuff? I bet she could use that or like a storage for all of them." Sakamoto put his hands in his pocket. "You two are going a little over the top. It's not her birthday you know. Getting fabric would be enough for a gift." Makoto pouted. "Please brother? I feel like I need to do more for her…I cause a lot of issues with her and she still forgave me." Sakamoto sighs. "Fine. Get whatever you like for her." Makoto smiles and she takes Tate hand and walked around the store putting things into the basket.

Jess and River with a full cart now, River wither strength pushed it following Jess. Jess smiled at Sakamoto and Makoto "Saki! Makoto!"

Sakamoto sighs. "No matter how many times I ask you are still going to call me that." Makoto nudges him. "Hi Jess. What are you doing here?" Jess giggled "gonna be making a dress for the coronation, what you two doing here" Jess smiled at them.

"Getting a gift for Oichi." Makoto says smiling. River nudged Jess "Lady Jess we have to get back at the manor before Frank is sent to fetch us" Jess nodded then hugged Sakamoto and Makoto and rubbed her stomach "See you two at the coronation" she said walking with River following her. They waved bye to them. "We should wrap this up. Grandfather wants you home to rest." Makoto huffs out. "I'm not even that far along. I'll be fine. I have Tate with me." Tate blushed and rubbed his head. Sakamoto chuckles. "If you say so."

On the 8th of December, the morning of Oichi's coronation. It started in the evening but, everyone was asked to come early. Sakamoto, Makoto, Tate, and Seth were preparing themselves. Sakamoto was wearing a grey double collar long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. Black pants and shoes. His hair had grown back down to its long state and it was back to its normal color, white. Tate was dressed more casually. He had on a thin Demin shirt with blue jeans and shoes. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Makoto was wearing a cotton linen short sleeve tucked button front pocket dress and brown sandals. She rubbed her belly and smiled. She was about to hit 10 weeks and she had an ultrasound picture taken and she wanted to give it Oichi. She tried to give one to her parents, but her mother ripped it up in front of her. She sighed sadly until Seth pat her head. He was wearing is usual royal attire. "Let us be on the way." Sakamoto frowned. "It's just us?" Seth nods. "Yes, after thanksgiving it would be unwise of me to bring the rest of the family." "Will Tate be okay?" Makoto asked. Seth nodded. "Yes, there are a few humans who live in Ronnie's kingdom. Plus, as welcome guests no one will bother you." Tate took Makoto's hand. "Thank you, sir."

Seth nodded and held up the pendant that was given to him by Ronnie. Sakamoto grabbed the gift bags with Oichi's gifts in them and stood beside Seth. The pendant in his hand lit up and ingulfed them in a blue light and in a flash, they were gone.

At the main foyer of the Mikcloud manor, Rick in standing in the room waiting for Jess. He was wearing black denim men's skinny jeans. Black Stylish Long Collar Blaze, grey shirt and black converse. Frank next to him was wearing blue stylish long collar blazer, men's denim skinny jeans and black shoes. They were both waiting for River and Jess to come down. Rick tapped his foot out of impatience. Frank chuckled "Relax they will both be down here any minute" Rick glared but looked away.

Hearing footsteps both of them looked up to see River walk down in an amazing colorful Red Kimono and ladies geta shoes. Her hair was in an amazing Japanese hairstyle that made her look beautiful. "River you look gorgeous" Frank said, River flushed "Thank you Lord Frank" Ricks sighed but he smelled Jess making him look up to see Jess walk down, his eyes widen to see her in Green Sleeveless Adjustable Strappy Flared Midi Skater Dress with brown buttons and flats. Her hair was straight and very long know, down her hips. She had her engagement ring on along with her hade necklace. Rick flushed "you look breath taking…" Jess blushed "thank you and you look handsome" Rick smirked held out his hand, she smiled taking it "Shell we go know?" Jess nodded taking the it out River and Frank stood very close to them, pendant in her hand lit up and ingulfed them in a blue light and in a flash, they were gone.

In the kingdom of Okami, it was a large and lushest kingdom, known for varies trading, exotic foods, architecture, spa area, their lantern festival, and the mystic moon festival once every hundreds on July 22nd. It had a large, thick wall that surrounded the city itself. A large bridge that connected the city from to the forest of lost trees. Inside the kingdom, there was a festival going on for the coronation that would be happening in the evening. There were merchants, food carts, music playing, dancing, and lot of other things going on.

In front of the main palace, Jackal was waiting in front of the stairs waiting with a few guards. Suddenly a flash of blue light appeared, and Seth appeared with Sakamoto, Tate, and Makoto. Jackal smiled and bows. "King Seth I'm glad you all could make it." Sakamoto looked around. He could smell the various food. "Is there a festival going on?" Jackal nodded. "Yes, it's for the coronation. Everyone is very excited for what our king has to say and to meet the new princess." Sakamoto frowned. "Even though they don't know its Oichi?" Jackal chuckled. "All in due time." Makoto rubbed her stomach. "Um…I'm really hungry." Jackal snaps his finger and Eric walks up. "This is Prince Eric. Second son to Princess Nia, youngest daughter of Ronnie. If you would like, you may go out and enjoy the festival and eat til your heart content. Since you are feeding for two. Congratulations by the way." Makoto looks at Seth. "May I grandfather?" Seth nodded. "Have fun. Young wolf keep her and Tate safe." Eric bows. "Of course."

Seth looked around. "What time does the coronation start?" "It starts at 3pm." Seth nods. "Then I will see you all there." He turned around and walked off. Jackal chuckled. "And you Sakamoto?" "I would like to see Oichi." Jackal nods. "She is currently in a training session in the training room. I will…" Just than another light appeared, and Jess and the others appeared. Jackal smiled "Great timing. Welcome to the city of Okami. Lady Oichi will be very happy to see you all." Jess smiled "oh I can't wait to see her and the kingdom is just beautiful" Rick nodded "Very" River giggled.

"I will escort you to her. Please follow me." He turns around and the guards moved out the way. Jackal led them down a large blue and white hall way. On the walls of the hall there were pictures of many people including, Seth and Zach in their royal attire. Under the pictures were their full names and the titles. Rick looked around and saw another frame. "Hey isn't that Jin's dad?" They looked at the frame and it said Demyan Nikoff Moon. Jess smiled. "Yup, that's him alright." Walking down more they came to another and stopped. Sakamoto raised his eyebrow. "That woman…she looks like Jess…" In the frame there was a woman wearing a green dress with red flower patterns at the top. Her long red hair was slightly curled and part braided in the back and she was wearing a crown. She was sitting very elegantly with a soft smile on her face. Jess just stared up into the picture "It's Regina…" Rick looked back and forth at the frame and jess "Father was right…." River smiled "It's like looking in a different time" Frank put his hand on his chest "Lady Regina… so beautiful"

Jackal smiled. "According to our history here, she was the first witch to ever step foot on our land." Jackal looked at the picture. "A long time ago our lord lost his memories. He didn't not know when or where he was born, how old he was, or even his own name. He just wondered the world endless not even realizing what he was killing anything that came in his path. When Regina found him well…let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight of what was becoming of our lord." He chuckled. "With her help he was able to gain some sense of his humanity." Jackal placed his hands behind his back. "He was haunted by what he did and fell into a deep depression, but she somehow convinced his stubborn self to man up and take charge of his own future. So, he made this kingdom and became the wolf king. He has never forgotten what she had done for and is greatly in her debt." Something with in Jess lit up and her eyes shined slightly, no one really noticed but Frank and River. Jess had a sweet smile on her face identical to Regina's on the frame.

Jackal smiles. "Well enough history for now. The coronation doesn't start till 3 so if you wanted to know about more, you'd have to see the book keeper in the library. Anyways let's head to the training room to Lady Oichi."

They followed him more down the hall and turned to the right down the hall. They saw a large door with two guards posted. As they got close to the door, they could feel vibrations coming from the wall and floor. "What is that?" Jackal chuckled. "They must be having fun. Training here can get pretty harsh. Jess blinked around "What is going on…?" "Sounds like someone is training…" rick said.

The guards bow and pushed the door open. They saw Oichi and her cousin Terry clash with swords. In a dojo style room. Oichi was wearing a black and white tub top with black yoga pants and no shoes. Her hair was tied up in a bun. Her eyes were glowing blue and was full of focus. Terry's eyes were glowing yellow as there blades crossed readily. Their movements were at such a high speed that they could see the sparks from the sound from each hit. Sakamoto eyes widen. "Is that…my Oichi!?" Jess gasped "Oichi?!" River smiled 'oooo good form of fighting'

Jackal chuckled. "Yes, she has been training very hard ever since she was taken last month. She wanted to get stronger so that she wouldn't have everyone worrying about her. "Hey there!" They looked over to see Ross and Paxton. Paxton was wearing a men's casual long sleeve shirt and gray pants. Ross was wearing a black shirt and black pants. "You guys sure took your time getting here. Father actually came so he is around here somewhere chasing after Danni." Ross says. Frank frowned slightly, Jess chuckled "Hello Ross and Paxton" Rick nodded to them. River chuckled "Paxton, Ross"

Terry smirked and dodged a sword thrust, grabbed Oichi's wrist and knocked the sword out he hand and then kicked her in the stomach sending her rolling on floor. Terry walked up to her. "On your feet Oichi. You aren't going to get strong if your face is on the floor." He says smiling. Oichi sighs out, holding her stomach. Terry put the sword down and got into a fighting stance. "Now come at me and remember to watch your left." Oichi nodded as her aura leaked out. Terry smirked as he bounced left and right. "Come at me."

Again, the two sparred. She rushed Terry and threw a punch only for him to block it. She then jumps up and lands a kick only from to also block it. He grabbed her leg and spins her around and throws her at one of the low pillars. Oichi spins around and used hand to land on the pillar and push back with a spinning kick. Terry steps to the side slightly but the kick grazes him on his cheek. He slips behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and gave her a back suplex. Nearly drilling her through the floor, ending the match. Jackal clapped his hands. "Okay Terry I think that is enough." Terry rolled over and Oichi fell on her back. She sighs as she gets up. "Jeez…can't you learn to hold back." Terry smiled. "Not when it comes to training. I'll make you strong like I promised." Jackal walked over to them. "Lady Oichi, your guest have arrived." Oichi looked over to see Sakamoto, Jess and the others. "Yay you guys made it!" She jumps up and runs to Sakamoto, tackling him into a hug. "I missed you!" Sakamoto smiles. "I missed you to." She backs away. "Sorry! I'm a little sweaty." Sakamoto chuckles. "It's okay. You looked really strong out there." Oichi blushed. "I did…but I got beat…again…" Sakamoto pats her head. "It's okay. You are improving."

Jess gigged "that was really good fighting!" Rick nodded "Good training" River chuckled "Oichi what was just amazing form of fighting" Frank bowed slightly "Princess Oichi, I'm Frank Valkyrie. We never formally meet, I'm one of the Knights for the Mikcloud family and I have been ordered to protect Jess. It's such a pleasure to meet you fully."

Oichi waved her hands in a slight panic. "N-No need to bow. Bowing gets me all flustered but it's please to met you." Terry walked over. "You got a varieties of friends Oichi. Sweet." Oichi hums to herself. "River asked about the form of fighting. Honestly, I don't even know…Grandpa usually just came, training me without even speaking to me other than 'don't die' and then left." Terry laughed. "It's grandma's style really. Lupus Lotus. It's an aggressive style based on controlled movements and emphasizing high speed kicks, holds, and throws. Grandma is the master in fighting around here."

He looks at River and smiles. He had recognized the similar scene of blueberries the moment they had gotten to the kingdom. He did admit that he was a little curious to see the face behind the mask "Hey! You are super cute! We should spar sometimes! You seem a lot strong then me and I like strong opponent haha!" River blinked and flushed, she smiled at him "Of course I would love to spare with you" 'oh god he's so handsome…'

Suddenly they heard a very loud slap and then saw a body fly into the room from the door, and into a wall making a print. Everyone watched the body fall to the floor and then heard heels walking to them. They turned to see Danni walk in. She was wearing a floral print deep V ruched slit bodycon dress with black heels. Her hair was done short and straight and came down to her shoulders. Samuel was behind her signaling with his royal attire on. Danni huffs out. Ross laughed as Lucifer sat up rubbing his check. "Must you punish me so harshly my love?" Danni tapped her foot. "You damn demon Lu. Next time I'll break you in half." She says glaring at him. Lucifer chuckled. "Oh my, I look so much forward to that."

Danni rolled her eyes and turned to see everyone. "Jess! Everyone you made it! Welcome to Okami! I hope you guys are enjoying the day so far!" She then looked at Frank and smiled. "Well hey there! I didn't think you would be coming to. What a surprise!" Jess smiled "Hey Danni!" Frank smirked "It's good to see you again, I'm here watching over Lady Jess" he took Danni's hand "you look so ravishing" he kissed the back of it Jess's eyes widen 'is he hitting on her?!'

Danni laughs until she was pulled away by Lucifer. He glared at Frank. "Careful there. I only let so few men touch my beloved Danni." Danni grabs his wrist and flips him over her shoulder. "Dammit Lu! I told you to stop that. You can't try to threaten every man that touches me." Lucifer stands up quickly. "I can to! Not until I get you out of those clothes and into your bed." Danni face palms. "Why must I be the one to deal with you." Frank chuckled "Oh uncle Lu Lu, your always the same" Lucifer's eyes immediately turned red in anger. "Do NOT call me that!" He yelled out. Danni pats his shoulder. "Calm down Lu."

Terry was looking at River up and down with his hand on his chin. His eyes stopped at her breast area and then down to her waist line, then at her hair and then for some reason her hands. "Gah! It's no good!" He says ruffling his hair in a fret. Oichi frowned. "What are you talking about." Terry pouts as his face turns red and points to River. "She is way to cute! That's not fair!" Oichi blinks at him "Eh!?" Jess blinked at him "What?" River was not far from and she flipped open Japanese hand fan and giggled at what frank had said to lucifer.

Terry walks past them and grabs Rivers hand. "Let's go on a date!" Everyone eyes widen at him. "T-Terry! You are being to forward again! You need to calm down!" Oichi says. River's eyes widen then hide her face with her fan with a blush "S-sure…" Jess chuckled "Awww River!"

"Yes! A date with a cute girl!" Terry says smiling with sparkles in his eyes. Oichi sighs out and shakes her head. Danni was holding and angry Lucifer by his shoulder. "Anyways, Oichi why don't you show your friends your room and changing into your attire. You as well Terry. Then you all are free to do what you like until 3 be back here in the throne room. Father wants everyone dressed for this occasion." "Yes, auntie." Terry says. Oichi nods and takes Sakamoto's hand and giggles. "My room isn't all that cool like yours."

Danni smiles and then pushes Lucifer out the door. "Alright Lu, buy me a drink." Lucifer snapped out of his anger look and smirked. "Yes, I will. Will your panties be coming off if I make it extra hard?" Danni sighs. "Go on Lu!" Lucifer chuckled and left the room. Ross walked over. "Sorry about my old man Danni." Danni crossed her arms. "Meh. Not the first time he's come after me. He'll get bored and go find someone else to bother…I hope…" She looks at Frank. "When you aren't too busy, we should have a drink together haha." Frank chuckled "I would love too, my treat of course"

Minutes passed, and Oichi opened the door to her room. "This is my room!" Sakamoto and the others stepped in. The walls colors were mixed in blue and white. The floor was titles and had a four posted bed in the middle. There was a desk with a large mirror in front of it a long sofa near the window, two chairs by the edge of the door and large mounted tv on the wall. Jess gasped "Wow! It's like walking fantasy room" River giggled "Blue my favorite color"

Oichi smiles. "Grandpa made this room for me. Not to big not to small I guess." She walked to the closet. "I'm gonna to take a shower and get dressed. I'll be right back making yourselves home or you can walk around the place. The guards will lead you to where you want to go unless they have orders against it." She grabbed a dress bag out the closet and went into the bathroom. Sakamoto sits on the bed and frowns. 'I have a bad feelings this isn't going to very well…' Jess giggled skipped over to the window looking out "Wow the view is amazing!" Rick chuckled and looked out the window with her "Sure is"

Deep underground of Okami, in a cavern not known to many. There was a large entrance where a door was supposed to be. There were four bodies on the ground, pale, like the life was drained out of them. Inside the cavern, a woman wearing a dark cloth around her and a hood over her head and face, was standing over another lifeless body. Looking around the cavern was covered in blue glow worms. It lit the cavern in a light blue color. The woman walked deep in and came to an opening where she could hear chains creaking. With a dark smirk on her face she walked through the opening. She entered a room that was made from thick and rare material from the island. It was able to shield large amounts of aura, magic, and anything that was big enough to destroy a whole kingdom and more. The woman chuckled as she walked out onto a platform. Her heels clacked loudly as she made her way to the middle. She stopped and saw a large area with 8 wolf head pillars circled around it. She reached out to touch and the eyes went blue. A bright light shines within the mouth. It shot towards the pillar in front of it and that pillar did the same shooting at a different pillar until the light bounced off all of them and connected at the middle.

The light shined down, and the middle of the floor opened up and twisted downward, stopped, and then started to reverse. As it did the woman could see a dark blue light coming up. She saw the lights beam down over and over each other's, forming chains. She took a step back as the chains lifted a man that was tangled into it. She chuckled. "Terrance. There you are. I have been looking for you." The man she was speaking to had short black hair and wearing black pants with a red vest over it. He was chained up within the chains from every direction. Terrance opened his eyes and turned them to the woman. He frowned. "What are you doing down here…" The woman chuckled. "I came to set you free." "No. I would rather die than ever to receive help from you again." The woman walked closer. "Oh, dear Terrance, you really think you have a choice in the matter. You have something that belongs to me and without it will take even longer for my plans to come to light." "Leave me witch. I have done enough of your bidding." The woman frowned and her hands glowed darkly. "I swear, you creatures never listen to a word I say. Let me make something clear to you Terrance. You are already dead." Terrance narrowed his eyes. "The item I have placed in your body has been draining your long-life force. No matter what you do or where you stay you will die. If you come with me, I will at least allow you to live the left of that feeble life span for a while. All you have to do is to come back to my side once again." "Never." Terrance said.

The woman chuckled. "Fine then, how about this. If I bring back the head of your son and the woman you love so much. Would that change your mind?" Terrance's eyes widen. "Don't you dare touch them." The woman laughed. "What can you do to stop me in your position? Now what will it be? Die here slowly and risk your family get slaughter by me or come with me and live the life you have left by severing under me. Either way, Terrance, I will get what I want. Now, what shall it be?" She says lifting her hand. Terrance frowns and sighs. "…Fine…I accept your terms but in return you will not lay a hand on my son or I will rip you to shreds." The woman laughed. "So bold. Very well, I will leave the boy unharmed." Terrance closed his eyes. "You are one cruel witch…Valeriea…"

In the hall where all the frames were, Ronnie was there looking at Regina's photo. He heard foot steps to see Seth walking up with a glass of wine in his hand. "I raided your liquor cabinet. Faye said it was alright." Ronnie chuckled and looked back at the picture. Seth stood beside him. "A penny for your thoughts?" Seth asks. Ronnie sighs. "It's nothing. Still hard to believe really. We are still here while she's gone." Seth sips on his drink. "It's not entirely true. Her reincarnation is here." "True but…" "I know. You still don't think you did enough to thank her?" Ronnie stayed silent. Seth sighs. "The fact that you are living and haven't lost yourself in your own power should be enough. You were the one who promised her that you would counite to live on and create your own future and look where you are now? One of the kings of werewolves with a rare power no other wolf has. It seems to me that you are still fulling your promises." Seth pats Ronnie on his shoulder. "Now, I am waiting to see how this coronation of yours to play out. Good luck old friend." Seth left leaving Ronnie to look at Regina's picture more. "Have I really…kept my promise old friend…" He sighs.

Around 2:45 everyone was ordered to the throne room. Oichi was in here room alone with Sakamoto. She was wearing a black V-neck floral formal dress. She looked nervous as she slipped into her heels. Under the dress she was wearing a special outfit that her grandfather requested she wear. She sighs out. Sakamoto walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Oichi. You know I will be with you right?" Oichi looked up at him and nodded. He smiled. "Then there is nothing to fear…" Oichi smiles as he helped her up and walked to the door. Rick, Jess, and River were waiting. Jess smiles at Oichi. "You look so cute Oichi! Are you ready?" Oichi nodded. "Yes…I guess…I don't think this will be as easy as everyone thinks. My grandpa never really told anyone about me and my scent isn't that of a wolf…they will reject me and cause issues for grandpa…I don't want that…" She says tearing up. Sakamoto kissed the back of her head. "Don't worry hun. That's why you have us here as support. We know you and we know who you are. No matter what they say nothing will change and it looks like your grandfather is aware of how they will react so he must have a plan. Don't get upset." Jess smiled "don't worry Oichi it's gonna be okay"

Oichi sniffs and nods. "Okay…" She squeezes Sakamoto's hand. "I guess we should go. They smiled at her and she led them to the throne room. A few moments later they arrived at a huge blue door with brown paw like symbols on it, in a shape of a crown almost. The door went nearly all the way up to the ceiling. The two guards in front of them bows and pushes the door open slowly. They walked in to see the floor and walls were covered in blue with a louts flower symbol on the floor. There was no throne but there was a section where the thrones once were. There were two sets of stairs that led up to the high balcony to where the coronation would be. In the middle of the room, everyone had gather and was waiting. Terry was wearing his role attire and waiting. Ronnie was standing beside Seth as they walked up him. Faye and Danni smiled at her. "You look so beautiful sweetheart." Danni says. Oichi smiles. "Thanks mama." Ross and Paxton walks over. "Whoa now. Look at you looking all mature." Oichi chuckles. "Thanks Ross. Paxton. Thank you two for coming." Paxton nodded. "We are friends. I wouldn't miss this for anything." Ross nodded in agreement. River smiled "You look pretty Oichi" Frank nodded "Beautiful, you take after your ravishing mother"

Ronnie walked up to Oichi. "Oichi…are you ready?" Oichi looked down. "I…I…" He pats her head. "It is quite alright. Take a deep breath and get your barings. It is almost time." Oichi nodded. "Oichi can you come over here. I know something that will relax you." Faye says smiling. Oichi nodded and walked over to her. Sakamoto followed her. Ronnie then looked at Jess. He looked from head to toe. "Spiting image. Truly stunning." Jess flushed "Hello King Ronnie, it's a honor to meet you" Rick bowed slightly "King Ronnie"

Ronnie walked up to Jess and bows to her slightly. "Thank you for support Oichi with your friendship. It has been hard for her these last few years. I am grateful to you for that." He then held out his hand to her. Jess's eyes widen has a memory flashed through her mind.

~memory ~

A woman was running through the forest wearing a brown high quality made sleeveless overcoat dress with a hood, she stepped behind a large tree and hid behind it. Bow and arrow in hand she got ready, looking behind the tree. She sees the wolf that has been causing a havoc for her coven and humans.

The wolf had its back turn. It was much larger than any regular wolf, close to towering over the trees. It had white and blue fur with blue marking on its face. It shakes his head ready to attack. The woman got her bow ready until she heard running come towards the wolf fast. She watched as a pack of wolfs jumped out of the woodworks and attack the wolf. The wolf let out a loud and powerful howl as it ripped through the wolves like butter. As their bodies laid at its feet the woman watched as the large wolf stumble. Under its belly, its white fur was red from what looked like a wound. Suddenly the wolf turned to where she was and growled. Its eyes were cold and empty. Its fur started to spike out and it stood ready for her to come.

The woman moved quickly and pulled her arrow back pointing it at the wolf, magic formed around the arrow "You will no longer cause death Wolf!"

The wolf grows out as blue flames started to spark at its feet. It then ran towards her with its fangs out. She let go of the arrow and it went to so quick it hit the wolf right in the chest. The wolf was pushed back but using its claw it digs into the ground stopping it from going any further. It stumbled again, bothered by its wound. Its eyes then turned blue as the flames surrounded its body and transformed into aura shaped claws. They launched at the woman at a high speed, while they wrapped the body of the weaken wolf. Her eyes widen and waved her hand has a powerful barrier appeared in front of her and deflected aura sharp claws. Pulling her arrow back, the magic formed around the arrow taking soft calm breaths, she let the arrow go and it hit him right in the chest. However, the aura claws were able to stop it from reaching it's mark and pushed it towards the side.

Stepping close to him pulling back the arrow "This is the end wolf" she said ready let go of the arrow when she saw something that shocked her, the wolf had gone still and it's aura had disappeared. He started to transform make her stop and watch. It shrunk down to a regular wolf first and then into a man. He fell so his knees and went still. The woman lowered her bow slightly but didn't drop her guard. She inches closer to him and stopped. The man looked up at her with empty and blank eyes.

She gasps and lowers the bow. She then waves a hand in front of his face, but his empty eyes didn't follow. Seeing the emptiness in his eyes she placed things together. Lifting her hand that glowed green she gently touched the man forehead. She watched as life came back into his eyes bit by bit. Regina smiled "There you are, I see know"

Removing her hand, the man sat there, now looking at the sky. His eyes were hazel, and he blinks once, twice, and then a third time. He slowly looks down and looks at his hands. They were shaking. Drips of water started to fall onto the palm of his hands and then down his cheeks. "What…have I done…" He mumbles out. The woman knells down placing a hand on shoulder "There, there it's alright. My name is Regina Mikcloud, I'm a witch" "Witch…Regina…" He rubs his head as he closed his eyes. "…Ronnie…is my name…I think. I can't remember much of anything else…" Regina smiled at him "Here let me help you, I think this will help" her hands glowed green again and her finger tips gently touched his temples.

Ronnie's eyes widen as flashes came to his head. He saw bits of pieces about his past, but it only made him more confused about his past. When Regina removed her fingers, Ronnie ran his fingers through his hair. "I see. I didn't get the answers what I wanted but things have become clearer…I am Ronnie a werewolf…but at the same time…" He looks at his hand. "I am something more…" He closed his eyes. "I woke up in this forest not knowing anything and I allowed the beast side of me to take over, I've been killing for so long trapped in an endless cycle. You have my gratitude…Regina…" Regina smiled sweetly at him "Ronnie, together we can help you find your roots, come with me, we are friends now" Ronnie's eyes widen and then he looks down with a soft smile.

end of memory

Jess's eyes widen and Ronnie can see that shine, he felt it. That ancient aura he remembered and then that sweet smile on her face made his heart jump "Ronnie my favorite wolf" Frank chuckled "Seems like she remembers now" Ronnie chuckles. "I've always felt embarrassed by that name and yet you still say it." Rick blinked "Wait what's going on?" frank chuckled "It happens with reincarnations, remembering the previous lives." Rick blinked more in shock 'she hasn't been telling me these… past memory's'

Behind Ronnie, Faye was smiling at him. There entire clan was truly grateful for his meeting with Regina. If it wasn't for her none of them would have been able to get this far. She closes her eyes. 'The entire Mystic clan will forever be in your debt for bring Ronnie to us.' She says to herself.

Ronnie let go of Jess's hand and bows once more and walks back over to Faye and Oichi. "Feel better dear?" Faye asks. Ronnie nods. "Yes. Thank you for putting up with my moods." Faye chuckles. "Of course you old dog. I've been through them enough." Jackal looked at his watch. "Sir, it's about time. We should make our way to the top." Ronnie nodded.

They then heard footsteps walking in. Danni eyes widen and then were full of hate as they turned to see Dante walking in with Yain and two other girls. Oichi clinged to Sakamoto's arm a bit. "Papa…" Sakamoto frowned holding her close. Jess frowned at Dante 'he took Oichi… thoughs years ago…'

Dante sighs out. "A bit rude that I wasn't invited to my own daughter's coronation…" Danni quickly stormed to him, each step she took a crack formed on the floor. "How dare you show your face after what you did!" Her nails turned to claws and just as she was about to swing, to rip his face off. Lucifer, grabbed her by her waist, stopping her. "Calm down love." Danni growls at Dante. "Get out! You will NOT spoil this day for Oichi!" Dante gave her a blank look. "She is just as much as my daughter as she is yours." "You took her away from me for three years you ass!" "Danni that's enough…" Danni looks back at Ronnie. "The boy is right. He has every right to see Oichi do this." "But father!" "Do not make me repeat myself Danni." Danni bit her lip. Lucifer rubbed her head. "Your so cute when your angry." He says.

Dante walked passed them with Yain behind him. Behind Yain was two other girls. One had purple hair that was tied with two pink ribbons into two curly buns on the side of her head, purple eyes, and peachy skin. The other girl made Lucifer's eyes widen. She had white curly hair, purple eyes and a scar over her left eye. 'Is that…it couldn't be…' Paxton and Ross who also spotted the girl were in shock as well. "Is that…?" Ross looked at Paxton. '…Amelia?' No doubt about it, she was the spiting image of her.

Ronnie sighed. "We should get going before we are late. Everyone is already there but before we do there is something you all must know. Most of you know how the throne is passed down. However, I do not follow those policies. I do not force the title on anyone of my members that do not want it. Therefore, I never let my people know who will be next after me." He looked at Oichi. "Out of three generations, Oichi will be the first of the clan who is willingly taking the title. Everyone here knows Oichi and is familiar to her cover up scent of honey, but the people out there do not. So once I make my announcement and give Oichi her title, the crowd may not act so happy with it." Oichi frowned and looks down. Jess and rick held hands, River and Frank stood there listening.

Ronnie looks at Oichi. "I do have a plan for that but, it may cause a little stress on you Oichi. Hold you head high. I need you to be strong. This is the first step to get the people to accept you. In order to win them over for now and show them that you are indeed worthy of the title of the clan will you trust me?" Oichi lifts her head and looks at Ronnie. Sakamoto felt her squeezed his hand. Oichi nodded. "Yes grandfather." Ronnie smiles and pats her head. "Then let us be on our way."

They made their way up the stairs and came to a large balcony. There were seats for everyone else if the did not wish to stand for a while. The balcony was connected to another set of small stairs that led to a podium. Ronnie, Faye, Oichi, Danni, Samuel, and Jackal went to the podium while everyone took a seat to get a good view. Sakamoto didn't feel like sitting. He was leaning on the rail looking down at the people who were surrounded the palace. Seth sat down with another glass and Makoto was allowed to eat as she sat next to Tate. Dante was leaning on the walls observing everything. Yain, Terry, and the two girls were posted on the sides of the balcony to keep watch of any movement. Paxton couldn't take his eyes off the girl who looked like Amelia. Lucifer in his own fashion was actually sitting on the balcony picking out optional sinners he would take back home with him. Jess and Rick found a spot and sat down, River and Frank sat behind them. Jess smiled "I'm so excited" Rick chuckled taking her hand kissing the back of it "It's too cute" Jess flushed but giggled.

Ronnie stood at the podium, the crowd below him clapped and cheered at him. He held up his hand to silence them. He sighs outs. "Good afternoon people of Okami, as you all know I have gathered you all here today to speak on who will take up my role after I am long and gone. To those have been with me since the creation of the kingdom you all know that I do not follow the standard tactics of a normal kingdom. You all know my children very well and you also know that none of them want this title." He looks down. "You also know my grandchildren…but none of them did not want the title either. My people before I go one, I do wish to apologize to all of you." The crowd below started to mumble to themselves in confusion. "I have one of my grandchildren that I had kept hidden for 15 years, away from all wondering eyes. She is my oldest and the only one who shares the same powers I have." There were a few gasps in the crowd and a few people started yelling something but Ronnie ignored those voices. He motion Oichi to come to him. Oichi takes a deep breath and walks up to him and looks down to the shocked faces of the people. "This is my granddaughter, Oichi Tamiko Yamamoto, her mother is my daughter Danni Tanka and her father is Dante Damien Yamamoto." There was a bit of ruckus at the crowd. "We were told that Lady Danni had a miscarriage! Are you telling us that was a lie!" Someone yelled out. Danni frowned and rubbed her stomach. Ronnie nods. "Yes, I instructed that Oichi be hidden once she was born and told everyone in the family to spread that tail." The crowd started to get upset at this news.

"I know you all are upset but if you wish to cast blame you will do it on me and not my daughter or family. As of today here and now by my ruling, Oichi will be taking the official title of Princesses of the Mystic clan and next in line for the throne." The crowd irrupted in anger not able to cope with what was just said.

"What lies do you speak!" "She doesn't even smell like a wolf! She's a human isn't she!?" "I can't accept something like this please reconsider my lord!" "You expect us to believe this quickly when we have never seen this girl before!" Oichi bit her lip as they threw insults at her left and right. Sakamoto growls as his hands crack the railing. Lucifer was laughing enjoying the mass anger. Ross sighs. "Why can't we kill everyone here again?" Paxton shook his head. "Not our land cousin." Makoto looked at Oichi sadly as she held hands with Tate. 'Poor Oichi, I didn't think she would be accepted so easily but this is to much…' Seth sighs. "I figured it would turn this way…now old friend what will you do?" Jess bite her lip, she was getting upset with the people of this land. Rick frowned holding Jess's hand "Calm down" he whispered, Jess frowned 'oichi…'

"What proof do you have that she is your granddaughter!?" Someone yelled out. Ronnie sighs. "I will give you all proof and once you have your proof, I expect you all to apologize for saying such things to her." His hands crushed the podium in anger. Causing the crowds to go silent. "I will not tolerate such disrespect to my family." He then turns to Oichi and reached down to grabbed her necklace. Oichi's eyes widen. "G-Grandfather…" The necklace that had his fang on it was on of the only things that kept her wolf form in check. Without she might lost her own mind in the power. She was about to take a step bac away from but stopped as she remembered his words from minutes ago. "It will only be for a moment and I promise you that nothing bad will happen. Do you trust me?" Oichi nodded. "Yes Grandfather." Ronnie smiles. "Good girl." He then rips the necklace from her neck.

As soon as he did, Oichi's eyes widen while as her uncontrollable aura blasted out of her. It surrounded her as aura spreads out creating her aura claws. Her aura shattered the windows of the palace, causing the glass to rain down on Jess and the others. The aura claws shielded them from and harm and bounced the glass away. Jess gasped and Rick covered Jess. River doing her ninja skills flicked the glass away.

Inside her aura circle, they all could see the outline of Oichi's wolf transformation. They watched as her dress ripped from her body, white and blue fur appeared. Her ears and tail came. She dropped on all fours as he body turned into that of a wolf but the transformation didn't stop there. Her size started to grow and grow and grow. Sakamoto eyes widen at this. "She's getting bigger…" Jess and Rick's eyes widen "Oichi…"

Oichi in her growing form then jumped off the podium and landed right in front of the people, blasting a few of them away. She nearly as tall as the palace. When her aura started to settle her aura paws turned into flames and they wrapped around her wolf ankles and her tail. She had blue marking on her forehead, checks, and chest. Her eyes were mystic blue. As the aura flames spread around her feet, it picked up a light mist that circled her. She looked down at the people. Some were in complete shock, some were running away, others were stun in belief. Oichi eyes glowed and she let out a loud and powerful howl that echoed through the entire kingdom. Everyone who was running stopped and were forced to their knees. Up on the balcony Terry and the others, eyes went yellow and they quickly got down to one knee. Jackal and Samuel also did the same thing. Ronnie, Faye, Danni, and Dante were unaffected by this. As she howled everyone in front of her dropped down to their knees. Sakamoto was amazed at this sight. Jess was amazed has also "Oh my god…."

Sakamoto then looked down to see Ronnie motioning him to come to him. Sakamoto quickly headed down to him. "As Oichi's soul mate, you are able to calm her down." He placed the necklace in his hand. "Prove this to me." Sakamoto frowned and looked at the necklace and then nodded. He jumps down to the ground and runs up to Oichi. He ran up in front of her and yelled for her. He could barely see the top of her head. "Oichi! Oichi calm down!" Oichi stops howling and looks down. She growls and lifts her paw and slams it into the ground, creating an earth-shaking crack. It created a gust of wind that nearly blew Sakamoto away. A few buildings got hit and came tumbling down. "You have to calm down Ichi. You proved that you share your blood with your grandfather, so you don't have to stay in that form." He raises his hand to her. "Turn back into my Ichi okay?" Oichi's tilts her head and leans down. His yes finally saw Sakamoto. Her eyes flickered. 'Saki…' He heard her say. He smiles. "Yeah. It's me."

He watched as her wolf form started to shrink slowly. She stumbles in the form a bit until she transforms back to normal, leaving her ears out and tail. She felt all the energy leave her body and she fell forward. Sakamoto quickly caught her and then placed the necklace around her neck. "Ichi?" Oichi rubs her head and looks at him. "My head is pounding…" Sakamoto smiled and hugged her. "I'm just glad your okay." Oichi smiles. "Did I hurt you?" Sakamoto shook his head. "No, other then a few building and the glass, you didn't harm anyone?" Oichi sighs out. "That's good."

"…Lady Oichi…" Oichi and Sakamoto stopped hugged and turned to the crowd who were still bowing. "Forgive us for our rudeness but you must understand that…" Oichi looks down and then smiles. She looked at them. "It's okay. I know. I don't smell like much like a wolf and after being told about my hiding I can understand the doubts you all had. I know that even though you all saw my true form, you still might not accept me but that's okay. I will work hard to gain your trust and your acceptance." She then bows to them making their eyes widen. "I look forward to learning everything I can about our land and our people. When the time is right, I will take over after my grandfather, I will keep true to his ideas of leading us into a peaceful and bliss future. I promise you that as your future queen." Sakamoto smiles at her. The crowd was silent. They looked at each other and then nodded. They rose up and started to clap for her. "Of course, Princess Oichi!" They said as they started to cheer. Oichi sighs out and smiles. "Thank you…"

Up top Ronnie smiles with Faye at his side. "It looks like things have worked out?" She asked. Ronnie looked around still see some upset and mad faces. Some people walked off. "Yes, it looks like proof was all some needed. The others will be a little tricky but for the most part this was very successful. I know have am heir I can pass this on to."

"I'd like to say something!" a voice yelled out. The crowd looked around and then some gasped. The crowd started to part. A man wearing a smirked walked up to them. Ronnie eyes widen in anger. He then jumps down in front of Oichi. "Dorian…you are foolish to show your face here." Oichi eyes went wide. "Dorian…? That's him…" Dorian tilted his head and smirked at Oichi. "Hello there my future bride." Just from that smirk alone Oichi felt pure evilness from him. She clinged to Sakamoto. "Saki…" Sakamoto held her close never taking his eyes off of Dorian. Up in the balcony, Samuel had Danni by the hand and dragging her to the door. "Let me go! I won' let that man do as he pleases!" "Your father is down there. I cannot let you put yourself in harms way." "I wont leave Oichi down there with that man!" Danni says trying to struggle away from him. Jess's eyes widen "Oichi!" Jess stood up making Rick stood up fast, Jess was rushing towards Oichi. Rick gasp "Jess wait!" Frank looked at River and nodded, River grinned and disappeared.

Ronnie frowned. "Brother…you have high crimes against my family I hope you have come to your senses and turn yourself in." Dorian laughed. "Give me a break. I have come to do no such thing. In fact, I have brought my bride a gift." "Stop calling her that!" Sakamoto snaps. Dorian frowned and glare deadly at Sakamoto. "You will do well to know your place brat." Sakamoto glares back. Dorian held his hand up. "As I said brother, I have brought a special gift just for her. I hope you do well to enjoy for I have brought a war." He says as he snapped his finger. Suddenly men started to jump out of the wood works. They threw small bombs and a smoky cloud leaked out of them. Ronnie covered his nose. 'This is…Wolfbane!' "Are you insane Dorian!" Dorian chuckled as people ran in terror.

Up in the balcony, men were up on top of the roof of the palace armed with bows and arrows. Terry and the others got ready until he saw Roy with his bow and arrow. "Roy…" Roy smirked. "Hello Ter, sorry I couldn't stay longer. Are you ready to play with me again?" Terry growls at him. Lucifer frowned. "Paxton." Paxton got up. "Already on it." He walks up to the balcony and spread his six wings. He jumps down slightly and with them he started to brush the dust of wolfsbane away from the people. Seth stood up. "Makoto inside the palace now." Makoto nodded and her and Tate rushed inside. Ross got up and looked up at the men with bows and arrows pointed down at them. "Are we allowed to kill them?" Terry nodded. "Yes, anyone who isn't wearing our attire is killable for you." Ross smirked. "And which one tried to hurt Oichi?" Terry looked at Roy. "That one…right there." Ross chuckled darkly. "Then he shall be my prey today." Suddenly they see the men on the roof tops fall, see no heads on them.

Ross whistles. "Seems like someone started the party already." He chuckled and disappeared from sight. the men climbing down the walls were also suddenly falling with no heads. Hearing a chime, they look to see River above them, her kimono was off and wearing nothing but vintage red short Chinese dress. She had a katana in her hand that was dripping with blood "the roof tops and walls are clearing, I have a feeling Jess will take care of the one in the crowds" she giggled and lifted a metal down throwing it on the ground and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Terry chuckled. "I knew it, she's adorable."

A man appeared behind him and with out looking, Terry ripped the man throat out with a smiled. "I really wanna take her on that date. I hope she doesn't forget about me ha-ha." He looked at Yain and the others who were taking care of more men that were coming. Samuel had issued Danni and Faye to get inside the palace as they guard the door from the entrance. Lucifer and Seth had disappeared elsewhere. Paxton was in the crowd helping others and blowing the wolfsbane away with his wings.

Down at the bottom two men appeared behind Oichi, trying to grab her. In a flash, Sakamoto had turned her around and ripped the hearts out the men. His eyes glowed red in anger. "You will not lay a hand on her!" The dust of wolfbane started to creep close to them. Oichi held her hand over her nose. "Saki…" Sakamoto held her close. "I have you. I won't let them take you away from me." Dorian and Ronnie were staring each other down. "You have sighed your death warrant Dorian…putting my people and family in danger." Dorian chuckled. "If you would have stepped down from your position we wouldn't be here. If you wouldn't have allow your daughter to breed with outsiders we could have kept a pure blood line! Now our family will be full of half-breed bastards! You are ruining our kingdom and I will rectify that starting by creating an army of power wolves using your DNA." He looked at Oichi. "Of course, the princess will be playing a huge part in it." Oichi whimpered as she shook. "Get away from her!" Jess shouted has her body covered in lightning snapping her fingers as lighting struck the men. Rick using his vampire strength and killing the ones in the coward with Frank showing up next to him with a sword in his hand cutting off some heads.

Dorian stood there unphased as more men appeared behind him. "Looks like a few fleas have join the fray. How annoying." Jess stood next to Oichi looking at Dorian "You will not take her!" she shouted has her eyes glowed green and her hair floated from the magic surrounding her "Dorian, you were a pest in ancient times and your pest even now, I should have killed you when I had the chance" her voice rippled like magic.

Dorian, recognizing the voice chucked. "Hello there you witch. Looks like you just can't stay dead and let the living live." He poked his chest. "I still have those damn scars on my body because of you and I attend to pay them back full force, but today my grudge against you can wait. I have come to collect something, and you will not stand in my way." Jess eye's glared deadly at him "you will not touch her you pest!"

Ronnie looked at Sakamoto. "Leave now." Sakamoto frowned. "I can't just…" "Yes you can, you better protect my granddaughter, even at the cost of your life. You hear me." Sakamoto looked down at a frighten, Oichi. "Of course I will." He picked Oichi up bridal style and jumped upwards to the balcony where Terry and the others were holding back the men. Jess did not move, Rick appeared in next to her "Jess we should go with" Jess frowned "I wanna kill him" Rick frowned at her "Jess please" "Fine" they both turned and followed after Sakamoto.

Samuel sliced a man down and pointed inside. "Get inside now. We will guard the outside." Sakamoto nodded and ran inside only to see Danni and Faye surrounded by men. Tate and Makoto were being guard by Eric and his brother Jack and were being taking out of the room into a safer place. Faye had a smile on her face. "Oh my, seems like we are captured." Danni frowned and cracked her knuckles. "What? You think just because we are women we can hold our own? Just who do you think we are you scum buckets." The men charged and Faye laughed as she dodged the swords and hand attacks easily. "My, you boys need more practice. What has Dorian been teaching you?" Still with a smile on her face she easily parried the men will avoiding the hits, taking them down bit by bit. Danni on the other hand was straight power housing through the men, breaking bones, ripping bodies apart and so forth. When they were done the men laid dead at their feet. "Danni, I told you before that you shouldn't be so rough. Now who is going to clean this mess up?" Danni crossed her arms. "That's what that idiot gets for thinking we were weak." A man appeared behind her making her eyes widen and it felt like slow motion but a white blur came in front of her eyes, she blinked to see Frank in front of her with his sword in his hand and the man was dead and with no head, Frank smiled at her "Hello Danni"

"Mama!" Oichi yelled out as Sakamoto put her down. Danni turned to her. "Oichi your okay!" She ran to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad! I promise you, that man will never lay a hand on you again." Faye pointed to the door. "Let's go to the safe room for now. Until Ronnie and the others have finished at least." Sakamoto and Oichi nodded. They headed for the safe room. Jess and Rick right behind him "Where we going?" she asked with a small shout. "Safe room" Sakamoto said. Jess nodded.

They ran out, ready to come across any enemy only for the door to open and bodies were laying everywhere. Lucifer and Seth were standing there waiting. "Oh my beloved! I've been waiting for you!" Danni sighs. "I'm sure you were." Seth looked back. "We cleared the way for now, but it looks like they have already enter the palace in some way." He says cleaning off his sword with a hanky. Faye sighs. "Oh dear. Well I'm sure we can still make it to the safe room. You boys will stay here and watch our backs okay?" Seth nodded and chuckled. "Still bossy as ever my lady." Faye smiled. "I do what I do to protect my family." She looks back at the others. "Come along every…" She stopped as they felt the palace shake. The floor above them started to crumble and break. A large chunk fall towards Faye. Her eyes widen. "Mother!" Danni cried out. "Grandma!" Oichi yells. Seth quickly grabs Faye and shields her as the ceiling feel on top of them and sent them down a floor or two. "Mother!" Danni says in a panic. She was about to jump down when an arrow from behind graze her arm. They looked back to see men running to them. "There! Capture the princess!" One yelled. Danni bit her lip. "Let's go!" She says running around the hole. Sakamoto pulled Oichi. "No! Grandma is down there! We have to help her!" She cried out pulling from Sakamoto.

Sakamoto frowned and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. "I'm sorry Ichi but there isn't any time. She is with Grandfather, they should be okay." "Noo! We can't leave!" Oichi yells out, Jess frowned "Oichi we must get you to safety, I'm sure she is alright"

Lucifer let them run by them. He sighs. "Looks like I'll have fun on my own for now. If you want Oichi you are going to have to get by me boys." He said with a smirk. Danni and the others ran down the hall with Frank in front slicing down any enemy that got in the way. "We are almost there." Danni says. Oichi was still in tears from leaving Faye behind. "It will be okay Oichi. Your grandma is pretty strong and she has to be even stronger to survive being Ronnie's wife." Sakamoto says. Oichi sniffed and nodded. Suddenly something hit her nose. "Stop!" She yelled.

The group stopped only for the walls to break apart and men appear. "What the hell!? Are they seriously coming through the wall!?" Danni yelled as a man grabbed her. She frowned and broke his arm. "Don't touch me!" She then pulled his head apart from his body in a brutal fashion. "Sakamoto! Take Oichi down the hall! When you come to a large blue door go inside and do not come out until I come get you understand!" Sakamoto nodded. "Mama no! You can't!" Oichi says. Danni smiled. "It's okay sweetheart. I won't die so easily from this. Saki get going." Sakamoto nodded and ran down the hall. Other man grabbed Danni. "Our loud wants us to bring you to if possible. He is still very fond of you My lady and what more way to bring your father to his knees is to take you along with the princess." Danni growled and flipped the man over. "Don't mistake me as for someone who will let you do what you want! I will protect my daughter from that disgusting man!" She says blocking them from going any further. Frank dropped down next to her, with River appearing next to him. Frank glared at the man "I think it's time I act more serious" and stepped behind Danni covering her eyes as a very bright light filled the room blinding the men.

The light dimmed down, and Frank uncovered her eyes and Danni blinked to see all the men was dead and river was in the middle of the room with a smirk on her face. Danni sighs. "Seriously, where were you guys when we were at war. It would have made things much…" She stopped as her vision got blurry. She fell back into Franks arms.

Danni snitched her teeth and looked at the cut on her arm. A cut like that was supposed to have already healed. "Damn that man…the same poison…he used on Oichi." Frank frowned at this "River go find Ronnie and tell him" River nodded and disappeared.

Sakamoto and others were still running, and no enemies were in sight. "Looks like the coast is clear." Oichi sniffled. "I'm so useless…I can't do anything." She says in tears. "Don't think that way right now Ichi. You don't even have enough energy to hold your ground right now after transforming do you?" Oichi bit her lip. "I thought so. Then just let us protect you for now."

Sakamoto turned the corner. "There! That's the door!" He yelled. "We are almost there." Just then an arrow came flying towards him and hit him in the shoulder. "Shit!" He stopped and jumped back. Oichi slipped out of his grip. "Saki!" Sakamoto growls and pulls the arrow out. "I'm fine." In front of them a group of men guarding the door. "There! Capture the princess!" They charged at Sakamoto and the others. Sakamoto pushed Oichi to the corner. "Stay there and don't move okay?" He says baring his fangs "…But you shoulder…" "It will heal. Just stay there for me okay." Oichi nodded. "O-Okay…" The men charged at Jess and Rick. "Kill them and take the princess!" Jess eyes widen "Oichi!" Rick growled at the men charging at them.

While the enemy focused on Jess and Rick, Sakamoto was about to pull Oichi away until a blade came out form nowhere and stabbed Sakamoto in the stomach. His eyes widen as a kick sent him flying into the large blood doors. He coughed out as he fell to the floor holding his stomach. The blade was still in. They heard Oichi scream as Mikey grabbed her from behind. "Mission complete." He says and jumps through a hidden hole in the wall that had been covered up by a painting.

Jess's eyes closed "No… no, no, no NO!" Jess's body started to have a green glow outline making rick's eyes widen. Jess's body lifted up from the ground slightly moving her arm and her eyes snapped open, they were glowing. Then the men started to lift from the ground. Snapping her finger's their body twirled around in suck a fast speed it was like a tornado of bodies.

Rick was shocked at this but then his eyes widen to jess walked to the hidden hole that was covered up by a painting clicked her wrist has the wall busted apart and Jess calmly walked through it. As she walked through it the bodies of the men slammed into the walls with a sickening sound. Rick bites his lip but kneels to Sakamoto "Sakamoto you alright?" Sakamoto coughs out as he takes the blade out. He holds his stomach. "V-vemon…dammit…" Rick frowned "Wolf venom…."

As Mikey runs down the hidden hall with Oichi in his arms, He could hear the men he left behind screaming. He didn't care so long as he completed the mission. He saw a light coming out the wall. He stopped and pushed against the wall, forcing another hidden path to open into a hall way. He closed the door and ran down the hall, when a fist back handed his face, shattering his mask. Mikey falls back but still had a grip on Oichi. His mask crumbled to the floor showing his face. Oichi looked to see Dante walking out from the corner. "P-Papa!?" Dante eyes narrowed. "You have something of mine. Hand her over." Looking closer at Mikey his eyes widen slightly. "Impossible." Mikey took out a small blade. "Hello father, are you shocked to see me?" "You should be dead." Dante says. Mikey gave him a blank look. "Dead? I'm sure you must have thought that but I am alive and well thanks to master Dorian." Dante frowned. "Master Dorian…" "He was the one who rescued me when you tossed me aside for her." He pointed the blade at Oichi. "Master Dorian saved me and gave me a new life. A new purpose and that was to kill every single one of you and make sure he lives to prosper a new generation of wolf races by using her." Dante sighed. "That fool. He has mind mixed up. No one ever left you. You were taken from me as soon as Oichi was born." Mikey pointed the blade at him. "Lies. I will not believe them." He looked at the window. "Master Dorian saved my life and I will not fail him a second time!" Mikey took this chance to jumped out the window. Dante walked up to the window and saw Mikey run off to the center and jumps out after him.

Where Frank and the others were, Danni was sitting against the wall breaking out into a sweat. A few of Ronnie's men were there to escort her to the safe room. Danni waved to Frank. "Thanks for the help but you should be by Jess and the others side. Be careful" She says smiling sweetly at him. She was helped up by one of the guards. "We found Lady Faye and King Seth as well. They are both unharmed. We shall take you to them." Danni nodded as they walked away with her. Frank looked away and can sense, Regina's powerful aura. He shook from the feeling "Regina's power taking control over Jess's body" he said Danni frowned and turned to him "What?" Frank looked at her "something must have happen, I must go look for her and calm her down before she destroys the castle" he said rushing off. Danni sighs. "Take me to my mother please." The men nodded as they led her back down the hall.

When Mikey jump out the window with Oichi, landing on the ground perfectly. Dante soon touched next to him. "Mikey stop this foolishness before I am forced to get serious." "Then I suppose you better get serious father…" Mikey says.

Then the wall not for from them burst open with such a powerful force it made Mikey's eyes widen, Jess was walking calmly towards them with lightning forming around she had that fearless look in her eyes cocking her head to the side "Give me Oichi or die" the sky above them started turn dark and a large roar of thunder echoed the sky. Mikey had a blank look on his face. "Then I will choose death. I'd rather die then to fail my mission."

With a sudden rush of high velocity speed towards Mikey, the ground cracked heavily and broke apart. Mikey's eyes widen when Jess's fingertips where on his forehead "you wanna know what happens to a frog that's struck by lightning?" she said has she lifted her other up pointing to the sky has a pure lightning stream roared down to her "Let's find out" Jess said has the lightning stream touched her finger and went through her body right into Mikey head. Making him scream in pain dropping Oichi.

Oichi felt herself being picked up. She looked to see Dante. He jumped back with her in his arms. "That girl is to powerful for her own good." He says. Oichi frowned. Suddenly the ground started to shake around Jess and Mikey. It starts to spit apart between them, pushing them apart from each other. Jess gasped and glared "this power…."

They soon felt a dark and evil presence coming from the cracks in the ground. Oichi felt a pain in her chest and held it. "Papa…my chest…" Dante looked down at her and frowned as they watch the crack grow and opened more and they all saw a raven fly out the crack. "A…Raven…." Oichi says. The raven flapped its wings and then looked down at Jess. It's eyes went jet black as it suddenly spilt into a bunch of ravens. They all circled around the main one and then fused together in the form of a beautiful woman. She had long black and cold gray eyes. She had the black cloth surrounding her body. She hovered in the air. She looked back at Mikey who was laid out on the ground. Then she spotted Oichi and smiles. "There you are my pure soul pup." Oichi eyes widen as she quickly broke out into a sweat. Just the way this woman spoke sent frightening chills up and down her body. Her chest tightens and burned causing her pain. The woman chuckled. "It seems like my curse is still in effect, how lovely…."

She looked at Jess and could feel the power pouring out of her. "Hmmf…again I must see that face…no matter…" She looked around to see people looked at her wide eye. She held up her hand. "I cannot hold this form for long, but it doesn't mean I can't test my limits." She held out both of her hands and let out a mini shock wave of dark aura pushing everyone back. Dante covered Oichi as he held on to the ground. Mikey's body was shielded with magic. Jess quickly put a barrier to shield her.

The woman raises her hand to the sky as her hand filled with dark energy. She then releases the energy and they shot out her hands and hit buildings, people, and anything else. People started falling left in right, screaming out in horror. Dante jumped back as the shots hit near him. He held Oichi tightly who was holding her chest. Th woman then placed her hands together and shot a dark energy beam right at the palace, completely destroying the top half of it. Dante eyes widen until Oichi gasps out. He looked down to see her body being enveloped in darkness. He looked back up at the woman and frowned. "Valeriea."

Valeriea looked down at Dante and smirked. "You know my name wolf? How wonderful it is to be remembered." Dante glared at her making her chuckle and shot out more dark energy, nearly destroying part of the town. "Hand the girl over to me wolf and I shall spare the lives of these clansmen of yours." Dante stands up. "You must be more insane then I thought. I won't give her up even at the cost of these people lives." Valeriea chuckled. "My, such a cold answer. Then I shall take her by force as I planned." She held her hand out and gather her dark aura into one focus point and it came out like a huge blast right at Dante and Oichi. A sudden purple shield appeared around Oichi and Dante, Jess held up her hand with her finger glowing bright "Don't make me this spell on you Valeriea, because I will. Go back to whatever dark whole you came out of and stay there!"

"Try all you want child. You will do no harm to me. Whatever little spell you do will only harm the body I am currently in." She held up her hand her aura shot out almost like lighting, but it didn't just shock people it sent out mini explosions that harmed anyone who got hit, blowing up buildings, setting black fire to carts creating more damage. Oichi frowned at this as she watched people drop like flies. She held her chest tight and pushed away from Dante. "Oichi stop." He reached out to grab her but she smack his hand away. "No! You might not care about these people but I do! I will NOT let them die for my sake!" She yelled.

She walked by Jess. "Stop this…No more…I won't let anyone else be harmed. If you want me then I will go with you! Just promise me that you will not harm anymore of these people!" She yelled out holding her chest. Her vison got hazy, but she kept walking towards Valeriea who stopped her attack. She chuckled. "What a good pup. If everyone listened to me like you then maybe we wouldn't even be here." Oichi breathes out harshly. "Swear to me that you won't harm anyone else….if I go with you." Valeriea waved her hand and grabbed Oichi with her magic. "I didn't want to hurt your people. My only revenge is to kill those who brought harm to my kind and nothing will stop me from killing every human on this planet." She the disappeared in front of Oichi's sight until a hand went right through her chest. She gasps out as she looks up at Valeriea who had a sinister smile on her face. "However little pup, you have to die before my plans can fully start." Dante's eyes widen. 'No!' Jess's eyes widen in horror 'Oichi…' Sadness, rage, distraught, her hair started float and a overwhelming power was coming her. Frank ran outside and his eyes widen to see Oichi "Oichi…!" then he felt that overwhelming power it made him gasp "JESS! You must calm yourself or you will crack your magical core!" he rushed to her.

Valeriea feeling the power smirked. She removed her hand from Oichi's chest and tossed her to the side. "Come little witch." She says. Jess sucked in some air and screamed in horror of tearing eyes, the magical power that was coming her cracked the ground causing the ground to float from her magic and her body was lighting up with magic.

Valeriea eyes widen in simple excitement. She held her hands out. "Yes, feel that rage, that anger the sadness all of it! All that power, now use it!" Jess lifting her arm, she had a silver coin with a pentagram in her hand. Frank gasped "Oh shit! Jess no!" Jess flicking the coin up and has it came down she extended her arm up and soon had the coin touched her fingers. Using her lightning magic she flicked it as it shot towards Valeriea to fast for her to even dodge or counter, at a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph). It hit Valeriea dead on in the stomach. Valeriea was sent flying back into a nearby destroyed building picking up dusk around her. Jess stood there with her power still overwhelming around her.

Dante, who had avoided the explosive power of Jess, had manage to circle around and grab Oichi. He lifted her up slightly. "Oichi…Oichi speak to me." Oichi's eyes were fading in and out as the bleeding from her chest didn't stop. "The people…" She mumbles out. Dante frowns. "What about them?" "There safe…right…" She says coughing. Dante didn't answer her. He placed her arm around his neck. "Just hold on for me okay." Oichi didn't answer him as her eyes closed. Frank came appeared to Jess covering her eyes making her magic calm down "Jess, it's okay. Calm down, calm down" Jess breathed heavily "Oichi… Oichi…"

Just then a dark aura burst out of where Valeriea was launched at, the dusk was blown away. They watched instead of Valeriea a young girl with black hair walked out of the fray. Her cloth was ripped and gone to relive she was wearing a simple white dress. Her stomach area was showing the mark where the coin had hit her. She stumbles out her dark aura still pouring out. They then heard chuckling. "Yes, Yes…what amazing power. It's to bad you used it on such a frail girl. If she does die, I do hope you know it's on you little witch." Frank's eyes widen "What…?" Jess's body shook "I killed someone…?" Frank shook his head "No Jess you did not" Jess's magic calmed down her body stopped shaking "Frank you can remove your hand" it was Regina speaking know. Frank removed his hand and Regina cracked her head "using someone has an anchor, I guess I can use only purify magic then, I do hope the demons that area around shield themselves" lifting her arms "Ark of the gods!" Valeriea's eyes narrowed 'a divine spell…?' "So bothersome…I'm done here…"

The body Valeriea was using stumbled. The girl's eyes went empty and she was about to fall, Mikey, who had woken up from having his brain scrambled earlier, caught her. "I think this will be all today." They heard a voice say. They looked to see Dorian jumped down. He was covered in bruises that were healing no doubt from his fight with Ronnie. He looked over to see Dante holding Oichi's body and he frowned. "She better had not die." He chuckled. "After all I need her to start my new race of wolves." He chuckled as the earth started to shake once more. Dante held on to Oichi and jumped out the way of the huge explosion creating nearly a crater in the middle of the city. Frank grabbed Jess and moved her out of the way. The spell had canceled out.

The explosion sent waves of debris flying everywhere. Chunks were right for Dante but were cut by Terry and Yain who had jumped down. There eyes widen as they felt a strong aura a loud and thunderest roar. A strong gust of wind came out of the huge crater and they heard wings flapping. Coming out the crater was a gigantic dragon covered in black and purple scales. It had red narrow eyes and red talons. What was more shocking was that it had giant glowing crystals poking out all over his body and one larger one in the middle of his chest. Both Jess and Frank could see the aura of many souls trapped in the crystals. Jess's eyes widen "a dragon!" Frank frowned at this dragon 'something's off…'

Dante frowned. "Terrance…what do you think your doing!?" He yelled out. The dragon looked down at him but turned his head. 'Forgive me…' He opened his mouth and let out loud another roar. Everyone around them covered their ears and fought against the shockwave that came after. Mikey and Dorian quickly jumped on Terrance tail as he took to the sky. Dorian looked down. "It's quite a shame but I think we have done enough damage here." He chuckled. Mikey was silent as he held the girl's body. Due to the shock Jess had given him earlier some things were becoming clear for him and some things were confusing him. He looked up at Dorian with his blank stare. "I am sorry master…" Dorian chuckled. "It's quite alright. We shook things up enough to place some fears into their hearts. It's only a matter of time till she is mine and I will take this kingdom from my brothers' dead cold fingers." He says laughing. Mikey's eyes widen just a bit as he could faintly see dark aura around him and the arms of Valeriea. He looked back down and sighed. "Yes, master…"

Back on the ground, a crowd was forming around Dante as he lifted Oichi. She had lost a lot of blood, but her wound was slowly healing itself at least. "Is princess Oichi going to be okay?" Someone asked. Dante frowned. "You need to be more concern about help those who have been hurt or trapped." The people frowned. "…but lady Oichi tried to sacrifice her life for us! How can we not be worried!" Dante glared at them. "You weren't worried about when you all cast judgment on her! You think I give a damn about what any of you think right now!" The crowd put their heads down in disappointment. "Uncle…we need to get Oichi to the medical room, I was told Sakamoto was brought there as well. He got hit with wolf venom…we don't have the cure for that…" Terry says. Dante sighs. "Just one thing after another…" River appeared next to them looking up at the Dragon, she could smell it 'this dragon…' she looked back Terry 'I'm positive…'

Heading to the medical room, Sakamoto was on a bed breathing heavily as Makoto and Seth stood by the bed. Makoto was in tears. "Grandpa he's going to be okay right?" Seth rubs her head. "Go sit down by Tate." Makoto rubs her teary eyes and nods. In a bed few down from him, Danni was sitting up getting her arm attend to by Faye. "Since the cut wasn't deep not much poison got by so you should be fine." Danni frowned. "Are you sure…it didn't work for Oichi that way." Faye frowned. "That's because she got more dose of the poison then you. You got lucky with a scratch but still you need to rest." Lucifer stood beside her. "You were a little to reckless." "Oh shut up…besides…" She looked at Sakamoto. "What should we do? We don't have anything to help Saki…" Faye smiles. "I'm sure your father knows something."

The door to the room opened and Dante rushed in with Oichi. Danni's eyes widen when she saw the hole in Oichi's chest. Pushing Lucifer to the side she was by Oichi in a flash. "Oichi! What happened!? What did you do!?" Danni says already in tears. She grabbed Oichi's hand. "Oichi my baby girl…can you hear me!?" When Oichi didn't respond Danni nearly broke down. Frank and Jess rushed in, Jess was panicking with in her mind "Oichi…"

Faye had gotten up to collect some things. "How much blood did she lose?" "A lot…" Dante says. "I need Ronnie. Go find him…" Faye says. Dante nodded and left quickly. Danni held Oichi's hand tightly. "I failed you. I promise I was going to protect you and I couldn't. I'm so sorry. I can't lose you to…" Jess sat on the other side of Jess holding her hand tearing "Oichi… please stay with us" Frank frowned. Rick rushed over to her and held her from behind "Jess it's gonna be okay…"  
River stepped to Frank "Frank… Sakamoto has wolf venom running through his veins" Franks eyes widen "and there is no cure…." River shook her head and looked at Seth "I believe we can cure Sakamoto"

Faye was gathering supplies. "How so?" She asked. "The only cure is from the very first ever hybrid, Decan and he's been dead for centuries River…" Frank said, River shook her head and looked at Frank "Why must you act like you don't know?!" Frank sighed when Seth looked at him "Frank" "The Mikcloud family has a vial of Decan's blood it can cure him… you would have to call Jetter for that favor that he owes you" Frank smirked. Seth sighs. "Of course, I would…" He walks out to make a phone call.

Danni was holding on to Oichi's hand, when Oichi stirred for just a second. "Oichi?" Oichi suddenly gasps out and her eyes opened wide. Her body jolted up and she started to scream out in pain. Rick pulled Jess back as Oichi swung wildly. Danni grabbed both her hands and pins them down. They then saw her vein on her arms, face, and legs turn black. Danni frowned. "Oh no…that poison must be taking effect. This has to be the worst timing!" Faye. "Oh dear, it's just one thing after another." She grabbed some herbs off her table and started to mix them rapidly. "We need to give her more blood so that her body can be strong enough to hold it back…even with the markings on her body it won't stop the poison from spreading if her body doesn't hold together." Terry gets up. "I'll go help look for grandfather." He says rushing out the room. Oichi screams out in more pain as the veins down her neck started to turn black. "Mother please hurry!" Danni says. "Danni I am going as fast as I can!" She snaps at her. Jess couldn't take it anymore and starts tearing "Oichi!" Rick held her back "Jess you must stay back!" Jess screams and tears "What happing it her?!"

Lucifer rubs his chin, "Well it looks like she's dying…" Danni bit her lip. "That's not helping Lu! Aren't you a demon! Do something!?" Lucifer rubs his head. "That's some advance stuff your uncle is playing with. His venom, plus a vampire, and other different toxins from who knows were…" He walked around the table and placed a finger over her heart. "The poison will spread her, but it won't kill her instantly. She will suffer, terribly…your uncle truly is quite an insane genius to a degree." Faye walked over and pushed him out the way. "Your words are upsetting everyone Lucifer. Please do well to kept silent for the rest of your time here." Jess bites her lip 'how do we stop it… the venom and the poison'

Danni lifted Oichi's head and Faye tips the bowl over her mouth letting the potion that was made. "Potions don't work but they would be enough for now to keep it at bay." She walks back over to her station and started to grab more things off the shelf. "If I can just find the right components to the poison then maybe…" She sighs. Oichi starts to calm down as the potion started to work slowly but her veins remand the same. "Danni clean her up." Faye says. Danni nodded and looked at everyone. "I'm sorry everyone, but I need all of you to leave for a moment, please." Jess not moving "I want to help"

Danni sighs. "Jess…" "Listen! I know over 3,560 times of potions. I can help you create one, I know every detail of ever herb, please…. She's my sister… I need to help… you need a Mikcloud's magic…. Please… miss Danni please…" Jess was tearing "what good I'm if I can't help my sister…. If you won't let me help" Rick's heart sank hearing Jess say these words, he knew Jess couldn't take not standing aside anymore. Rick looked at Faye and Danni "let her… she can help... I'll go sit by Sakamoto" he said walking away.

Danni looked at Faye. "Mother?" Faye focuses on her supplies. "It's fine Danni, help or no help but I need you to clean Oichi so I can properly address her wound. We can't afford her to lose anymore blood right now." Danni looked at Jess. "Go ahead. Mother will show you where everything is." Jess wiped her face form her tears and nodded "Thank you"

As minutes passed, Ronnie was found trapped under a building, trying to shield some people from the danger. It didn't stop him from getting a lecture from Faye as he gave Oichi blood. Danni had patched her chest up and wrapped it, but it was still healing slowly. With the help of Jess, she and Faye were able to make a potion that helped slow the poison down. The black veins had disappeared from Oichi, but she had yet to wake. She would be staying in the kingdom for a while until then. After a talk with Jetter, Seth was going to take Sakamoto back with him for the time being.

December 9th, Sakamoto was in Royal Suite Hospital Bed with in the Mikcloud manor, he was hooked up to monitors and IV of that was donated by Seth. Makoto was sitting next to her brother, he was panting and sweating from the wolf venom. Seth was out in the hallway waiting for Jetter to appear with the cure. "Seth" he turned to see Zach walking to him "How is Sakamoto doing?" "Holding out for now." He says crossing his arms.

Zach stood next to him "Rick is with Jess in her room, no dought she will come down to check on Sakamoto" Seth sighs mentally. 'I should have been more aware of the situation at hand…'

They both turned to see Jetter walking towards them, he was holding Antique Vintage Metal BOX-Case. He nodded to them "a warning Seth… Decan's blood hasn't been used for centuries… we don't know what will happen… be ready for him to get a side effect, I would of course need to test to see if he would get one" Zach rubbed left arm, Jetter looked at him "Zach you alright?" Zach nodded "yeah just remembered when Decan bite me all thought's years ago… that's all" Jetter frowned "yeah.. that was hard wasn't…? if it wasn't for council you would have been dead" Zach nodded.

They enter room, Jetter walked over to Seth, he placed the metal bock down on the table and opened. He took the syringe and vial of blood. Putting the needle in the top of the vial he filled it up to 40ml. Turning to Sakamoto, he injected Sakamoto in the arm putting Decan's blood within his arm. The monitors quickly started to beep. Jetter taking the needle out, he looked over the monitors. Seth and Makoto stepped over, the color was going back to Sakamoto's face and breathing became normal. Jetter smiled "It's working, but he still needs to stay here for a while and get more blood and fluids in him, Zach was the same way" Zach nodded "Yeah he would still be weak" "So long as his life is no longer in danger that is fine." Seth says. Makoto sighs in relief. 'Thank goodness…' She says to herself.

In Jess's room, she was laying on her bed on her chest in nothing but a Killstar Black Mass Double Strap panties. Rick was next to her on a low chair with a table next to him, with ink caps and ink bottles. There was a tattoo machine next to him and he had a black glovers on with a tattoo needle machine in his right hand and paper towel in his right. He was tattooing Jess's shoulder. Chida sat not far on the couch playing Saints Row The Third while rick was tattooing Jess's back. "So does uncle is letting you give her one?" Rick chuckled tattooing Jess "He had no idea I'm tattooing her" Chida in the ouch laughed and killed a gang member in the game "I would love to see his face when he finds out, is she asleep?" Rick smiled "Yeah, she feel asleep, amazing she feels no pain"

The window opened, there was slight breeze making Chida look and sighed and looked back at his game, Rick not looking and kept inking Jess's right shoulder "Do tell me why you are here?" Damien walked over "I heard what happen, I wanted to see if she and Sakamoto are alright" "She's fine" Damien nodded and watched him for a moment "Giving her a tattoo?" Rick nodded and kept inking her "She's asleep, don't bother her" Damien sighed and looked over to Chida and smirked. He walked over to him and sat next to him "awesome Saints Row" Chida chuckled "it's fun better then GTA"

In Okami the city was being repaired, Ronnie and Jackal were in the carven were Terrance was once held. The chains that had held him were broken and they hole he made in the middle of the city was covered up. That part was closed off from the people. "Sir, why do you think Terrance went back to her side? After what he did, he was so torn up about it that he willingly allowed us to keep him here." Ronnie put his hands in his pocket. "I don't know. There is no telling what that witch said to him. His mind was already weakened due to those crystals in his body." Jackal crossed his arms. "What do we tell Nia?" "Who knows where my daughter is. There is a high chance I'll be welcome with another grandchild with half of who knows what…" Jackal chuckled. "Well I did tell you that we should have stopped her from traveling but you said no." Ronnie rubbed his head. "I know…I know."

Up in Oichi's room, she was sleeping with Yain sitting by her side. The door opened and the two girls from before walked in. Yain looked at them. "Hanna and Sonya…what are you doing here?" Hanna crossed her arms. "We were order to check on Oichi." Sonya frowned. "Hanna, show some respect." Hanna crossed her arms. "Hmmf, this girl is not my princess and do not accept her." Yain rolled his eyes. There was knock heard at the door. They looked to see Ross and Paxton. "Yo!" Ross says. "I thought you two went back." Ross walks past the girls. "Pfff…and leave Oichi behind? No thanks, who knows what could happen. Plus, your gramps said I was welcome to stay since I did capture Roy." Paxton was looking at Sonya. Looking up close she truly was the same as Amelia. He felt his heart throb and turned his head. Sonya looked back at him and smiled. "You, you're the one who brushed out the poison from our people." She walked up to him gives him a tight hug. "Thank you so much!" Paxton's face went red. "I-It's no problem…" Yain sighs. "Sonya…" Sonya blinks and gasp out and let's go of Paxton. "I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that." She bows. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable!" Paxton rubbed his head. "N-No it's okay…" Ross chuckled at him. It was nice seeing Paxton all flustered up. "So how long will she be out?" He asked Yain. "About a week. Then I will take her home." Ross hums out. "I heard about Saki. Any word on him?" "No, not yet but I'm sure he's fine. He isn't going to croak over so easily." Yain says.

Frank, still in Okami, he was sitting next to Danni checking her arm out, Danni's arm was feeling numb to her "your arm is just fine, your just gonna have a numb feeling, that's all" he smiled sweetly at Danni. "Thank you." Danni says as she felt her cheeks heat just a bit. She rubbed her left cheek. 'His smile is starting to catch me off guard…'

Frank's phone went off making him get up and walk over to the window answering it "Hello? Ah yes sir I'll let them know, yes sir I understand" he hanged up, Danni blinked at him, Frank turned around and smiled "Sakamoto is doing good, they gave him the cure." Danni sighs out. "That's good. I don't know what I'd do if I'd have to give Oichi some bad news." She pats her arm. "I really do owe all of you my thanks. Things could have gone a lot worse if you all weren't here. So from me and on the behalf entire family I thank you." Frank's cheek turned a slight pink, he stepped to. He hugged her gently and kisses her forehead "it's my pleasure to help, you are Jess's family meaning you are mine as well, I will protect you like how I protect the Mikcloud family Millilumen of years"

Danni's face started to turn red. "Y-Y-You don't have to do that." She says stumbling over her words. 'Wait…why am I so flustered!?' She felt a thumb in her chest. 'Oh man…don't start throbbing now, stupid heart!' Danni says screaming in her head.

Down in interrogation, Terry interrogating Roy. Terry sighs. "Come on Roy, you know I hate doing this so just tell me what Dorian's plans is?" Roy smirked. "Father already made clear of his plans idiot." "Then tell me where he is? Why attack now? What statement was he trying to make?" Roy laughed. "If I knew I still wouldn't tell you." Terry scratched his head. "Why did they leave this to me? Then how about a deal? If you tell me what you know, and I will let you talk to Steven." Roy frowned. "I have nothing to say and Steven had better be alive or I will slaughter everyone in this place." Terry crossed his arms. "How? You are in chains cousin…and thanks to Ross you're too weak to anything in your state." Roy snitched his teeth. "Damn demon…cheap tricks."

A knock on the door made terry blink and walk to the door, opening it there was River, in red Chinese traditional short dress and Chinese red flats. She smiled at him "Terry! I'm here to help out, Ronnie said my skills could help" "Gramps did? Well have at it. I'm no good at this stuff and I was told I can't beat him up like I want to." He steps to the side. Roy frowns at River. "Try all you like foul filth. I have nothing to say to any of you." River chuckled stepping over and stood in front of him "Oh I have my ways, you know in my ninja village"

"And I'm a killer in mine. What's your point chick." Roy says sighing. "I was taught so many techniques and the one I'm a master and even taught lady Jess was called pressure point are" "Screw you." Roy says chuckling. Moving so fast she did pressure points on his head it left Roy's eyes widen and slight blood bleed. River chuckled "Now then, Terry you may ask the question"

Terry walks up to Roy. "Ok. Let's try again. What is Dorian's plan." There was silence and then Roy looked at him. "To take over the kingdom by using the children he plans to make with Oichi." Terry frowned. "Children he plans to make…" "He plans to force Oichi to birth him offspring to harvest her rare powers." Terry crossed his arms. "That's not good…where is Dorian." "I do not know." "You're his son, his oldest. He would tell you something." "I do not know." Roy says.

Terry scratches his head. "Why attack now?" "To see how Ronnie's defense were in this time of peace." "Will he attack us again?" "I do not know." Terry crossed his arms. "The witch Valeriea. What is her connection with him?" "I do not know." Terry groans out. "You don't know anything. Dorian is your father so why wouldn't he share anything with you?" "No, he does not." Terry tosses his head back. "So bothersome…the poison…what about the poison in Oichi's back? Do you know something about that?" "Yes." Terry smiles. "What is it?" "Blood. The answer is in the blood." "Blood?" Terry rubs his chin. "I see…okay I think we are done here. Thanks for the help Roy." Terry says chuckling.

Terry then looks at River and flashes a big smile. "Thanks for the help. Cute, a total killer, amazing talent, AND a ninja! You are like the total package for me! haha" River giggled "aww! You are so sweet, I love it"

Up in Danni's room, Frank couldn't control his feelings anymore, he couldn't hold back anymore, his lips connected with Danni's in a sweet gentle warming kiss. Danni's eyes widen in shock. 'Wait…what the…he's kissing me…' Danni's heart did a flip. How long was it since her heart did that? Her brain shut down for just a second as she returns his kiss. Backing Danni up into the bed, Danni fell backward on it, Frank crawled over her "I want you Danni… tell me no and stop"

Danni bit her lip. "If didn't want this I would have stopped you at the kiss…" She says with a redden face. Frank smirked and leaned back down kissing Danni in a heartful passionate kiss. Danni moans slightly as she returns the kiss.

A day later, at the Mikcloud manor. Jess walked through the hallway wearing a black Deimos maxi is a jersey dress with accent straps, low neckline and full lace-up back, and she was barefooted. Her toe and fingernails were painted black. She had in her hands, was a vase with Grivadan black ombre red roses. Rare roses that only grow in Grivida, there nick name was 'the vampiric roses. Reaching a door, she gently opened it and stepped in. the room was slightly dim with light. She smiled closing the door and walked in it more, it was Sakamoto's room. He'll be leaving in 3 days after he was fully healed. Sakamoto was sleeping at the moment, Jess stepped over to the table next to Sakamoto's bed and placed the roses down.

Turning to Sakamoto she smiled softly at him and stepped to him reaching out and gently petted his head making him moan softly "Oichi…?" Jess chuckled making his eyes flutter open, Jess smiled down at him "you dreaming of Oichi?" Sakamoto sighs out and closes his eyes back. "I'd like that dream to become a reality if they would let me out of this room…" He opened them again looked at the roses she brought him. "Roses aren't my style at all…but thanks for them." He says looking up at the ceiling. Jess chuckled and sat down "How are you feeling?" Jess sighs softly "I'm grounded…"

"For…" He asked. Jess smiled at him and turned around in the chair showing her tattoo, Beautiful colorful and detailed Black Cat, butterfly, flowers, it was like a real watercolor artwork but tattooed with ink.

"Yeah…with your tight lip uncle I can see why your grounded you." Jess chuckled and turned back around "Rick did it, he's been wanting to tattoo my skin with my permission of course. If you ever want one, let him know and he will ink you, best thing about being his girl he doesn't charge me" she smirked. "No, thanks. I don't do tattoos. Rick can keep his skills to people who want stuff like that on their bodies." He says sighing.

The door opened, Jetter and Seth walked in with Aurora. Aurora smiled and walked over "Hello Prince Sakamoto" "Hello and just my name do, please." Sakamoto says.

Unpacking a needle "We need take a small sample of your blood, just to check it. You were given a rare cure Sakamoto" Aurora said, Jetter nodded "your Grandfather wants your blood to be looked over and so do it and everyone in the room is not to say a word of it to anyone or the council will hear of it and Sakamoto will be taken away Seth…" Jess frowned "I think the council has been abusing their power uncle, I can feel Regina is disappointed in them" Aurora did her thing and draw some blood from Sakamoto. "Uncle and King Seth did Frank let us know about Oichi yet?" Jetter nodded "Yes, he did"

"She hasn't woken up yet and her wound is still in the process of healing." Sakamoto frowned. "Wound? What wound?" "Ah, yes, I forgot you were already out cold by that time." "What wound!?" Sakamoto says getting upset. "I will bring you up to speed a bit later." "Grandfather!?" "I said later. Do not make me repeat myself…" Sakamoto bit his lip. "As I was saying, she's still in the process of healing she should be up in about a week. Hopefully. There was good news though. I was told that they might have a way to cure her of the poison within her body." Jess's eyes widen "No way really?!"

Seth rubbed his chin. "I believe Ronnie said something about blood, but he hasn't given me the full details yet. Once Oichi is back here he has asked me to take some samples from both her and himself to see what I can find." Sakamoto rubbed his forehead. 'What the hell happened while I was out!?' Sakamoto's tummy growled making Jess chuckled "Someone is hungry, blood or?" "His blood level is slightly low, so he needs to feed on someone" Aurora said. Jetter thought for a moment "Jericho get in here!" someone walked in the room, a young man with long, black hair and blue eyes. His hair is tied into a ponytail and his bangs are swept away except for strands of hair falling in his face. He is quite good looking. He was wearing a long, black jacket with gold trimmings, opened with an upturned collar and rolled-up sleeves, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, straightened with an unorganized blue necktie. Black pants and white shoes. He carries his sword beside his waist.

"Yes uncle?" he asked with a slight bow "feed Sakamoto some of your blood" he said, Jess sighed and got up.

Sakamoto frowned. "No thank you…" Jetter chuckled "Sakamoto, a witches blood would heal you a lot more fast, true you would be slightly high afterwards but trust me you would feel better" "I don't care. I don't want it…" Sakamoto says. Jess chuckled "You would get to leave early" she said to him with a smirk. "I said no…" Sakamoto says with a stern look. Jericho walked over and rolled up his sleeve and sat down next to Sakamoto, Jess helped him sit up. Jericho put his arm in front of Sakamoto "Go on, drink up" Jericho said to him.

Sakamoto turned his head. "No." Seth sighs. "Sakamoto just do it. I know you hate it but it's not like you can feed on Oichi." "Grandfather don't…" "If you want to see Oichi as soon as possible then drink the boy's blood and get this over with. I don't have time to deal with your stubbornness right now." Sakamoto growls lowly at him only to be caught by a glare at Seth. "Do it. Now." He says in a deadly tone. Sakamoto sighs in defeat. "Fine…" He says mumbling.

A week later, on the 15th in the kingdom of Okami, Oichi had finally woken up. It was a bit dark in her room so it was hard to see. She turned to the right and noticed that Ross was sleeping in the chair next to the bed and Paxton was sleeping on the couch at the window. She then turned to her left to see no one there but there was something across the room that she couldn't quite see, and the scent of food and flowers hit her nose. She sits up slightly and rubs his chest. It stung a little, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Looking down she noticed she wasn't wearing a top just bandage that went around her chest and down to her mid stomach and a pair of blue shorts. She felt weak. She flips over the blanket and slips out of bed only for her legs to completely give out. She fell to the floor waking Ross and Paxton.

"Ow…" Oichi says rubbing her head. Ross rushes to the other side of the bed. "You dumb bell. What do you think your doing?" "Dumb bell? How rude…" Oichi says tiredly. Paxton leans over the bed. "Oichi you shouldn't be moving to much." Ross picked her up off the floor and puts her back in the bed. "How long have I been out?" She looked around the room. "Where is Saki…" Ross sits on the bed. "You've been out for about a week now." Her eyes widen. "A week!?" Ross nodded. "Yup, you got stabbed through the chest remember and then the poison in your body reacted because your body got weak. It was touch and go for a bit." Oichi frowned and rubbed her chest. "How is everyone else? The towns people and the kingdom?" Paxton smiles. "They are okay." He points to the corner. "They have been sending you gifts for the last few days. Ross gets up and opens the blinds for her to see. Oichi looks in the corner and gasps to see a bunch of gifts wrapped that had her name on it and get well soon on. Two large teddy bears, and a bunch of colorful flowers, and a bunch of other stuff. "All of that is for me!?" Paxton nodded. "They wouldn't stop coming so soon got sent to another room." "Wow…" She frowns. "Where is Sakamoto." Ross chuckled. "Don't worry, he is here. He got here about two days ago."

Just then they heard the door open. They saw Yain and Sakamoto walk in. Oichi's eyes lit up and despite feeling weak she jumped out of bed. Sakamoto signs until he looks up just in time to get tackle out of the room by Oichi. "Saki!" She yelled in tears. Sakamoto rubs his head as he sits up. "Ichi…" He blinks twice before he realizes that it really was Oichi. "Oichi!?" He hugs her back tightly. "I'm so glad your okay!" Oichi snuggles into his chest. Sakamoto rubs his face in her hair. "Oichi…I'm so sorry I let you get hurt." "It's okay. I'm just happy to see you. I didn't know what to think, the last time I saw you, you get hurt and…and…" She tears up. "Yeah, I know but I'm here now with you. You know you can't get rid of me that easily." He says smiling. He sits up and kisses her head. "Oichi…I love you." Oichi's had pops up and her eyes went wider then they had ever been. Her face got hot as her ears pops out. "W-Wha…you…" Sakamoto chuckled and rubbed her blushing face. "I love you." Oichi's face got hotter and hotter and hotter until her mind went blank. Sakamoto quickly caught her before she passed out on the floor. He laughed. "So cute.

Yain was leaning on the door with Paxton and Ross watching. "Oh great, you broke her!" Ross says. "She just woke up to…" Paxton says sighing. "I told you that you should have waited…." Sakamoto laughs more. "I couldn't help it. She was so cute clinging to me I just had to tell her." He smiles down at Oichi and kisses her forehead. "But your right I guess, now I have to wait until she wakes up all over again."

Christmas Day, at in Edinburgh, Scotland

Scotland's weather is horrible ever year, Jess's cousin's who lived here in Scotland, Shamus, Brenna and her brother, Jon picked her up from the airport. They took it easy on road as they does every year. Jess's Uncle was already at the Mikcloud manor in Dundee, Scotland. Home town of the Mikcloud family. It was 4 hours to her grandparents, every member of her family will be there. Jess sat in the back next to her brother, Jess was wearing a green sweater dress with black nylon's and Black Tall Speckled Ribbed Slipper Boots with a Black Wool Blended Classic Pea Coat Jacket. She wished Rick was with her, but he wasn't able to come, neither Oichi. The man Mikcloud estate had a barrier where only Mikcloud witches can enter.

They have been on the road for 2 hours know, just two more hours and they were be at the house. Jess sat there listening to her headphone, has her brother was playing his PSP Vita. Brenna glanced in the back from the mirror and saw her cousin sitting there looking out the window with a small smile on her, Brenna smiled then quickly put her eyes on back on the road. For a moment, everything seemed to be prefect, out of nowhere at the corner of her eye she sees a car coming towards them, right away Breana put on her breaks hard but it was too late has the car smashed into the car, the car served and the rolled backwards three times landing on the hood of it then sliding on the Icey road to a complete stop, it was dead silent. No one moved.

Oichi and Sakamoto were at Seth's. They were sitting around the fire place drinking hot coca. The fire place wasn't lit but just sitting together was nice. Makoto was there with Tate sleeping on the couch. She was 13 weeks pregnant now. Oichi sighs. "What's wrong?" Sakamoto says. Oichi frowned. "Hey, talk to me. What's wrong?" Oichi looks at him. "It's…my back…it's tingling…" Sakamoto frowned and rubbed her back slightly. "Something feels wrong, but I can't tell…do you think…" Sakamoto wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sure it's nothing. This place has both your grandfathers and my grandfather's men guarding every possible angle and plus, I'm here. Nothing will happen to you while I'm here. I promise." Oichi smiled and nodded and leans up against him.

Quiet, silent, jess groaned. Her eyes fluttered open, she noticed she was hanging upside down. Her eyes widen in shock 'What the ..?' she looked to her side, her brother was hanging there with blood coming down his face. she bite her lip in fear "Brother?.. Jon!" he groaned, she could tell he was unconscious.

'I have to do something…' she reached her hands up trying to undo her seat belt and she did. He plopped down, she then crawled over to her brother who was still hanging there. "Jon hang on" she then tried to free her brother from his seat belt, and was successful. She caught him quickly has he fell, he groaned. Jess frowned then looked at the door that was on his side, she extended her arm and punch the door with her inhuman strength and the door went flying. Jess first climb out then dragged her brother out putt him on the side. She stood up and looked around; the car was upside down, the other car on in his left side.

Jess quickly went to Breen's side gripping it and pulling it off the clean then tossing it "Brenna!" she knelled down, and her eyes widen in horror has a piece of metal was impaled into her cousin's chest, blood was everywhere… tears ran down her cheeks, her cousin was dead. Jess then looked to the other side and her other cousin's eyes were open, but they looked cold.. Deadness, blood was gushing out of his mouth… she teared "Brenna, Shamus…."

A woman's giggle echoed in the air, this made jess jump up quickly. The tone of the giggle made her shiver in fright. It sounded malevolent almost.

The sound of hells clinking on the road, almost muffled from the snow. The sound was coming from her left side she turned quickly, has a dark figure was walking towards her. Her eyes widen has she knew who it was, she could senesce it.

"My, My aren't you hard to kill" the woman stopped in her tracks with a wicked smirk on her face, she was wearing Black longline knit sweater, Black Mid Rise Jeans with Floral Embroidery and black heeled boots. Alexander McQueen Leather Biker Jacket over her sweater.

Jess frowned "Darcaniea…."

Darcaniea looked around "My what happen here?" she laughed wickedly like it was funny to see what happen. Jess made fists "why…?"

"Why?" Darcaniea asked back, then her wicked smile went way has a more venomous glare came from her sending it at jess "Because I can, because I want too. To find you" she shivered then a wicked smile came on her face "disgusting…. Being locked up in your mind, Mhmm it was horrible." she laughed "when I freed myself from you I was so happy!" she laughed again but it was more mischievous "You cannot escape me Jess, don't tell me you have forgotten all about me?" she did fake hurtful tone holding her chest like her heart was hurt "I know you have never once stopped thinking about when happen those months ago when your uncle tried to seal me, to lock me away. Then Wooo when Cien to betray your lovely friendship and get to taste your blood, My what a day that was!" she laughed again

She then looked at jess with other wicked smirk "'I'm the fear that keeps you wake, I'm the shadows on the wall, I'm the monsters they become, I'm the nightmare in your skull" she slowly walked towards her singing to her "I'm your fear, I'm your darkness. I am you" Jess bite her lip and shook, tears ran down her face. "You are nothing like me! you aren't me!" Darcaniea stopped in her tracks and noticed jess's brother waking up, she smiled to herself "Maybe I should show you" that made Jess snap her head back up.

Darcaniea pulled her hand up using her telekinesis to pull jess's brother to her, which he went flying towards her landing next to her feet. Jess's eyes widen in panic "No Darcaniea please! No!"

Darcaniea smiled at Jess then reaching down gripping Jess's brother by his hair, which made him scream in pain, has Darcaniea's nails dig hard into his skull "Maybe I should teach you a lesson that you will never forget my dear Jess" Darcaniea pulled her arm up and her brother was pulled with it he was hanging there groaning in pain. Jess started to breath heavily "Please.. Stop…. Please… don't…"

Darcaniea then send strong volts of electricity through her brother's body making him scream. Darcaniea laughed manically, enjoying every second of touring Jess's brother in front of her eyes.

Jess shook is terror, her hands went up to her hair rushing through it gripping it, she couldn't watch this anymore "STOP! Please STOP! PLEASE kill me! KILL ME! please stop hurting my brother! Please kill ME instead!" Jess screamed at her.

Darcaniea stopped the shocks, she looked at jess with a happy smile "Oh? Kill you instead? Okay!" she then threw her brother towards jess. Who landed not that far from her, her brother some who stumped to his feet "Jon!"

Darcaniea sighed "You know what I changed my mind" Darcaniea lifted her right hand has black sparks began to show, moving her arm, pointing it at her brother a Black lightning bolt came rushing towards her brother. Jess sucked in the cold air and screamed in horror "NOO!"

The black lightning bolt it hit her brother dead on, the lightning wrapped around her brother's body then disappeared has his body thumped to the ground.

Darcaniea laughed manically again and enjoyed every second of what she had just done, she lifted her right hand up to her mouth licking her fingernails "That was so fun! God I should kill more often!"

Jess fell to her knees tearing, looking at her brother who was laying there with the dead look in his face.

"Know then, its time don't you think? Getting rid of you will be so much better for me and for everyone else, your nothing! A disgrace, a fly on the wall that everyone ignores" Darcaniea walked towards Jess, stepping over her brother's body then stopping in front of jess. Darcaniea looked down at her and smiled "Come now Jess dying isn't that bad but I would make sure you feel ever second of the pain" lifting both hands up has fireballs formed into her palms "I'm so gonna enjoy killing you" her voice was soft, venomous, dark and sounded has she was taken by pleasure of going to kill her.

Has she was about to kill Jess, a sudden spell hit Darcaniea sending her flying backwards making her hit the ground hard.

Darcaniea groaned in pain and got back in her feet holding her know broken arm. She looked towards jess has the one person walked from behind Jess to her she did not want to fight.

"Jetter came to watch your niece die?!" Darcaniea laughed, Jetter frowned, then looking at the scene before him. Jess was on her knees in a complete melt down, her brothers' body was dead just a few feet from them, and her Brenna and Shamus dead in the car that was upside down.

He looked at Darcaniea and glared at her "you will pay for this" that made Darcaniea laugh "Oh!? I will pay?! It's just you here Jetter! I'll gonna torture you in front of her then I'll kill you then I'm gonna finish what came here to do!" Darcaniea moved her arm to her side with a snap her arm was fully healed.

Jetter frowned "Who said I was alone?" then looked up at her who then looked back at with widen eyes has 20 other members of the Mikcloud family popped around them.

Darcaniea bite her lip 'Shit… I should have brought Cien' Jetter moved forward to her "You hurt my family and you will pay for this Darcaniea" He stopped then stomped his foot to the ground has a magic circle appeared under Darcaniea's feet. Darcaniea eyes widen with fear 'that mother fucker!' then every other member around her stomped their foot to the ground has a rush of magical energy rushed towards to Darcaniea who started to panic has binding lights behind her arms to her sides. The members lifted their hands to her and started to chant a spell.

"JETTER! YOU FUCKER!" Darcaniea shouted dangerously at them, "YOU WILL NOT SEAL ME!" Black chains began to appear in the air and move towards Jess "YOU WILL NOT SEAL ME!" Darcaniea bite her lip 'I have to stop this before it's too late!' she growled has darkness started to form around her whipping around, the members soon began to get nervous. Jetter felt this "Don't not give into her darkness! Keep doing the spell we most seal her"

Darcaniea then smirked wickedly and giggled malevolently, has the darkness in golf her. The members cannot see her has she was not visible.

Jetter bite his lip "don't stop the spell!" then the magical circle was then broken has, the rush of magical from it breaking pushed back the members from where they were standing. Jetter gasped in shock, and a larger cloud of darkness formed, Darcaniea laughed malevolently from the darkness "You can't protect her forever Jetter! Until next time my dear Jess!" The Darkness roared up in to the sky disappearing into the night.

Jetter frowned, the 20 family members got back on their feet. Jetter looked around "Jericho.." a young boy was soon by his side "Yes uncle?" "clean up the damage that woman did. Sarah I want you to take the bodies to the Mikcloud manor, I'll deal with jess" they both nodded to him.

Jetter turned around and looked at his broken niece, she was on her knees in a meltdown. He walked over to her knelling before her "Jess.. It's okay.." he softly said to her. She sucked in a breath "Uncle… why..? why did this happen to me..?"

Jetter frowned "I don't know, this curse wasn't meant for you…" Jess sniffed "this isn't fair…" Jetter frowned and helped his niece to her feet "hold on to me" she held on to her uncle has he appeared back to the Mikcloud Manor in Dundee, Scotland.

Teleporting in the main hall, Jetter let go of Jess who just stood there with a blank look on her face. Jetter could senesce his niece had that cold emptiness look, he frowned.

"Come let's get you cleaned up…" he gently guided through the hall, up the main stairs case to the east wing where he bedroom for the summer was. While walking to her room Jetter informed some maids to help her. From that point, he let the maids take care of her.

He walked alone to his personal study, the snow was coming down heavy, the wind was heard from the outside, hallowing. Jetter looked out the window, it was really snowing outside.

He walked a few feet to the fireplace, where it was burning bright, heating the room almost. HE sat down on one of the two dark brown leather chairs and lay back into it with a heavy sigh escaping his mouth.

He ran his hand through his hair, he bite his lip. Processing this was frustrating for him, he was lucky he sensed darkness two hours away from where he was. He knew it was Darcaniea, he knew she was gonna do something. He gathered the top members and left.

He sat there now thinking about his niece 'What will become of Jess know…? Dawn signed me has her guardian while she is under stasis I have to talk to her..'

In Okami, Ronnie was sitting on the ruin building of his palace. He was smoking as he watched the people down below go on with their lives. Behind him Jackal appeared. "My king, Lady Faye is looking for you." Ronnie blew out smoke. "I know that she knows where I am. Come up with a better lie." Jackal chuckled. "I come with reports. There have been a few rouge wolves running about around Ravenwood." "Rouge wolves…" Ronnie sighs. "They do know that they can be killed right?" "I don't think they care sir, I think they are in some kind of connection with Dorian…" Ronnie frowns. "What would you have us do?" "Watch them carefully. If the others don't take care of it then make sure you do." Jackal nods. "Of course, My King." Jackal leaves Ronnie to his thoughts.

In Danni's room, she was fast asleep, naked under the light blanket's and Frank was next to her leaning on his elbow smiling down at her. He gently moved a strain of hair from her face, smiling 'she's so beautiful' a beeping noise made him frown and turned around to see it was his phone, sitting over of the edge of the bed, he answered it trying not to wake up Danni "Yes? There a small silence and Franks eyes widen, at this time Danni's eyes fluttered open as Frank got up and walked to the window with phone still in hand "What do you mean she was attacked?" he sounded upset and angry. "You should have let me travel with her or this would have never happen… how is she?" Frank asked Jetter.

Danni turns over. "I see… I'll let Danni and Oichi know of what happen" Frank said hanging up the phone, his head leaned against the window with a deep sigh. "What happened?" Danni asked, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around her. Frank looked at her "Jess was attacked on the way to Mikcloud manor in Scotland… by Darcaniea…"

Danni frowned. "Is she okay?" "She's fine safe with in the manor now… but her two cousins, Brenna and Shamus are dead…. And Jess's brother… was murdered by Darcaniea in front of her eyes…" Frank looked down. Danni sighs. "The poor dear…you should go to her…losing family in front of your eyes isn't a pretty sight. I don't think she should be alone right now…" Frank kissed her "I'll be back" he said has he started to move around her room getting his clothes and getting dressed.

"Just be careful and stay safe. I guess." She says. finishing getting dressed, he walked back over to Danni kissing her deeply "I'll be back I promise" he said kissing her again. Danni smiles and shoos him onward. walking over to the window, he opened and jumped out of it and his wings came out of his back making Danni's eyes widen has he flew off, this was the first to know what he really was.

"Mmm…how about that. Lu is going to freak…oh well…" She rolls over and grabs her phone. She lays flat on her stomach with the blanket wrapped around her and called Oichi.

At Seth's Oichi was on the phone with Florina who was going on and on about her and little brother, Sai, and their trip at the ski resort. She was strolling outside. She could feel the eyes on her as she walked around. "I wish you could have come with! You would love it!" Florina says through the phone. Oichi chuckles. "Me to but after everything that has happened…" "I know. How are you feeling today?" "I'm okay. My chest stings but I'm fully healed for the most part. When will you get home?" "I'll be home before New years! I wanna see the fireworks!" The both laughed until Oichi heard a beeping. She looked at her phone. "Hey Flo I'll call you back. It's my mom." "Okay! Bye and gets lots of rest."

Oichi smiles and switch the call over. "Hi mama." "Hi Oichi…Where are you?" "Outside at Seth's place." "Outside!?" "Don't worry mama, I'm being watched closely. Did you need something." Danni sighs. "Honey…something bad has happened." Oichi frowned. "…I figured…my back has been tingling…" "It's about Jess." Oichi bit her lip. "What happened mama?"

Inside, Sakamoto was rubbing his head. He had a headache, he had been getting them a lot lately. He walked to the window and spotted Oichi. She looked like she was having a serious conversation. It wasn't until he saw her place a hand over his mouth and scream out something in anger. Feeling something wrong he went outside to her. Walking up to her, he could here her crying. "I don't care! I'm going to see her! I'm not gonna sit here while…but…!" Oichi bit her lip, closed her phone and slammed it on the ground breaking it. She then drops to the ground crying. Sakamoto rush to her. "Oichi!? What happened?" "Jess…Jess got attacked and she lost her cousin and her brother…she shouldn't be alone but…I can't…they won't…" Sakamoto drops down beside her and holds her tightly. "It's going to be okay…Jess is a strong girl she's going to get through this. We as her friends just need to be there to support her anyway, we can." He placed his head on hers.

Zach walked down the steps with a frown on his face, in the living room of his family manor in Ravenswood, his children, Rick, Chida, Aurora and Haley, his wife Kira and his nephews, Kaci and Dustin were sitting around enjoying each other's company. "everyone" they turned to him, Kira frowned "Dear what's wrong?" Zach looked at Rick "Rick you need to come with me…" rick frowned and stood up, Chida frowned also "Dad?" Aurora stood up "Father what happen?" Zach closed his eyes "Jess was attacked by Darcaniea" Their eyes widen "What?!" Rick shouted, "What do you mean?!" Kira frowned "Rick, do not shout at your father" "has I said my son, she is fine, safe with in the manor but her cousin's Brenna and Shamus is dead…. Jon… her brother was killed in front of her by Darcaniea" Kira gasped at this "Oh my…" Chida looked down 'jess…' Haley looked down also "Jess…" Rick growled "Take me to her..!" Zach turned to him "you know you can't, no one but Mikcloud blood can enter the manor. The only ones that can enter is Dovahkiin clan and Frank himself. You have to wait until she comes back here" Rick growled walked to the wall and punched a whole in it. Kira sighed "so childish…"

In the Mikcloud manor in Scotland, a bedroom in the that was design light jade green Victorian look, Jess laid on the her bed wearing a Black V Neck Buttons Plain Loose Tank Top, black girls boy shorts with winged hearts on and bare footed. The fireplace was lit and it was nice and toasty in the room. She was laying her side with dry tears on her cheeks. She had put her phone on silent because Rick kept blowing up her phone with calls. Sniffing softly she felt someone sit next to her "Jessica" it was frank, Jess didn't move and didn't say anything, she felt a hand gently petted her head "you want rick?" Jess sniffed again and nodded her head gently "and Oichi?" Jess nodded again" Frank smiled down at her "tomorrow, we will head back to Ravenswood"

Jetter entered the room "Jess you alright?" Jess didn't answer, Frank looked at him "She lost two cousins and watched her brother get killed in front of her eyes what do you think?" Jetter frowned at him "Frank what is your problem?" Frank narrowed at him "I may be the guardian of the Mikcloud family but when it comes to Regina and Jess I will be the guardian first, you should have let me go with her… you may be the lord of the family know but that will remain only for so long" Jetter sighed and left the room. Jess turned "did you just threaten him..?" Frank looked back at her and chuckled "So she speaks" Jess pouted "Shut up… answer the question" Frank thinking pose "I suppose I did" Jess shook her head and rolled back over "Idiot" Frank chuckled "I will stay here next to you and guard over you" Jess shrugged while laying down "Do whatever you want"

In Hell, Lucifer was sitting on his throne with a blank look on his face. He had just finished torturing a few souls, but something was eating at him. He sighs out as he remembered seeing Valeriea possessing a girl's body. "That slimy witch…I told my father something was fishy when neither of us had her damn soul. It would be to powerful for either one of us to miss. Hades didn't see it either, Endu claims to have never escorted it and that damn picky reaper won't tell us a thing. I hate it when he is being all neutral and shit." He got up and sighed out and walked off. As he did Julia appeared by him. "Darling? Are you going to see him?" "I guess, I need answers." "Would you allow me to accompany you? I'm sure you can use my skills to get some answers?" Lucifer chuckled. "Are you going to change back into your other side Julia? Or should I refer to you as Lilith now?" Julia chuckles with a smirk. "I really do like the name change. Ross might have been on to something there. It's nice when people don't run in fear of you sometimes." Lucifer laughs. "True but I do like being the center of attention. With that being said, I do neeed your help. Go grade some papers or something." He says walking off.

Julia watched him leave and then she sighs and crossed his arms. "He treats me like another general…I would rather he treat me like he does that woman Danni…that mere wolf has the guts to call him Lu and he doesn't even get mad but when I do it, I nearly get my heart ripped out…Me! The mother of his child!" She stomps her foot in anger, cracking it. "That damned woman…I should go teach her a lesson…her and her cursed daughter." She turns on her heels and walked off.

Deeper under the palace, Lucifer reached a cell that was chained up by demonic chains forged from his own flesh and bones. He was the only one who could break them, and it was for the best since the person behind the chains are the reason Valeriea started her hole killing spree. He walked up to the window seal that was on the door. "Yo! You in there Mel?" He heard chains rattling. "I'll take that as a yes, listen here, I need you to tell me what you know about your lover." He heard soft chuckles. "My lover…is dead…thanks to that pathetic witch council…" Lucifer leans on the door. "Wrong, she's being reincarnated as we speak. There are things you aren't telling me, and I demand answers." Another chuckle was heard. "Demand? Ha! I've told you what you wanted to hear. Now leave me be."

Lucifer frowned. "I will not. Not until I get answers I need and if that means I have to discipline you I will. I have had enough of my demons falling for dark witches. Then again, it's a different case for you isn't. Valeriea fell for your sweet words and you darken her heart like any demon would. You put the entire world in danger, something I wouldn't have mind if I were the one doing it." "What do you want Lucifer. I have no answers to give you. The woman I loved was lost long ago when humans killed her closest friend. I simply opened her eyes to true intention of humans and allowed her to go about it anyway she saw fit. Humans are spiteful and hateful creatures, they are nothing but food and yet they claim to have power over the land. They are so sadly fragile and disgustingly stupid that they repeat the course of history back to back and never learn from their mistakes. They kill everything they touch and then dare to call themselves Kings, Lords, and Emperors and yet they can easily be over powered by something so simple like an arrow. Humans do not deserve to rule this world. The should all be bowing at our feet begging like the fucking sheep they are." Lucifer sighed. "Your hatred for humans is stronger then ever I see…then I will come back at another time with some toys to enjoy myself with you. I will get my answers Mephisto believe my words. There is nothing you will be able to hide from me any longer."

December 31 came rolling around, and Jess never went back to Ravenswood until the 31rd. It was dark outside Sound of chimes and the witches walking along with sing, it filled the air that can be heard all over Ravenswood. Mikcloud witches, Dueltch and Ethelinda families walked through the graveyard, spirit orbs where showing and it lit up the graveyard that looked so beautiful. Jess was in front, wearing a black witch like dress, black flats, gorgeous moon-themed necklace, black metal with chains. She had a black veil over her hand that went down to her knees. Glass jars with candles where in the witches hands, Jess had one in her hand also..

River was next to her in a black kimono holding a candle also, Frank behind Jess holding a candle followed. Rick and his family where in the back of the witch's. Rick frowned "Why can't I be up there with Jess again?" he whispered "this is a witch funeral, we are lucky we are even here, you and Oichi both" Oichi was right behind them with Sakamoto and her mother.

"Can you both silence yourselves please…" Danni says in a low voice. "This is a funeral no matter what race it is. Be respectful. Rick you will get your time with Jess so please let them mourn for their love ones." Oichi had her head down, whispering something under her breath. She was holding Sakamoto's hand. "Ichi…are you okay?" He whispers. Oichi didn't hear him and kept whispering under her breath. "Leave her be dear. She will be okay." Danni says patting his shoulder.

The Witches had all reached it, it was a large Mausoleum, it was just amazing to look at. The witches formed a circle has Jess just stood there. Making an opening, the doors to the mausoleum open and Jess walked forward. Frank and River stood there, Rick and his family watched Jess walking to the doors and turned to face the witches. Jetter followed and stopped in the front of the door's turning around to the witches "We have gathered here for the remembrance of Brenna Mikcloud, Shamus Mikcloud and Lord Jon Mikcloud. Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the East. Powers of Air and Invention, Hear Us!"

"Hear us" the witches all chanted at the same time lifting up their candles. Jetter continued "Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the South, Powers of Fire and Feeling, Hear us."  
"Hear us" the witches all chanted at the same time, "Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the West, Powers of Water and Intuition, Hear us!"

"Hear us" the witches all chanted at the same time "Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the North By the Powers of Mother and Earth, Hear us."

"Hear us" the witches all chanted at the same time.

"Aid us in our magical workin on this December's Eve, We pray of thee, we pray of thee..."

"We invoke thee!" The witches chanted.

"Serpent of Old, Ruler of Deep Guardian of the Bitter Sea, Show us your glory, Show us your power, We pray of thee! We invoke thee! Manon, come to us!"

A loud clap of thunder echoed the skied has the air got thick and the presence around them was powerful, ancient. Jess body shook from the magical powerful aura "He's here" the witches could feel him around them. Zach could feel it also, looking around "this would be the 2nd time I have been in his presence" he whispered. Rick was just staring at Jess, he wanted this to end so he can hold her. Oichi and the others simply stood and watched. "Are you finished dear?" Danni asked Oichi. Danni smiled. "Good girl. Be strong for her okay?" Oichi nodded again as they watched.

The door's of the Mausoleum opened and three spirit orbs appeared, Jess turned around and sniffed "Brenna… Shamus… brother…" the orbs turned into human like form it would just a glowing smoke form, one of them reached out had patted Jess on the head "stay positive little sister" Jess's eyes widen "Brother…" "we don't blame you" Brenna's spirit said "she's right we don't, be strong cuss" Jess had tears in her eyes "I will…" Jess's brother's spirit was leaned forward and she can tell he kissed her forehead. Another clap of thunder roared in the sky and their spirits floated up into the sky and disappeared and that overwhelming power disappeared. Jetter looked at the witches "please gather at the Mikcloud manor for dinner" The witches turned around and walked past Rick, Zach, Oichi, Danni and Sakamoto.

Once the witches were gone, Rick with his vampire speed was right next to Jess has she collapsed in a fit of tears. Rick holding her, he smoothed "Shhh it's alright love I'm here" he kissed her forehead "Let it out, it's not good to keep it in" Jess teared "I miss them…"

Oichi and Sakamoto walked up them. "Jess…I know your hurting, but we are all here for you." She put her hands together. "We are always going to be here for you no matter what and if you ever need anything please don't think twice of asking. I see you as my sister and you have been there for me more times then I can count. So please sissy…d-don't shoulder this all by yourself okay?" Jess sniffed, Rick helped her up giving Oichi to hug her. Oichi reached out and hugged Jess. Jess hugged her back "Thank you Oichi"

January 5th, It was Rick and Chida's birthday. Chida was walking in the hallway to his brother's room to get him for the dinner party. Chida sighing, he reached the room and was about to knock when there was a loud bang on the door. He blinked and then he heard moaning and more thumbing on the door. Chida smirked 'fucking her against the door' "Hey you two! Hurry up and finish fucking each other, the dinner party is gonna start soon! Oichi and Sakamoto are gonna be here soon also" he listened and kept hearing the thumbing against the door and moaning "Okay!" Rick shouted from his room. Chida chuckled and walked away.

Oichi was sitting down at her new dresser that the kingdom had sent her. It had a mirror attached to it so she didn't have to keep going into the bathroom, she was wearing a burgundy bowknot shoulder long sleeve lace blouse with black slacks. She had her grandfather's fang around her neck and her hair was straight. Sakamoto came out the bathroom wearing a vintage plaid slim blazer with a white shirt under it and black pants. Hes sighs as he walks out. "Do we really have to go?" Oichi frowned. "Yes, we do. Jess and Rick came to your birthday so we will go to his." "The formal stuff wasn't at my birthday…" He says pouting. Oichi stood up and put on a pair of black heels. "Doesn't matter Saki. We are going or I will go without you." Sakamoto sighs. "Fine. Yain will kill me if I let you do that." Oichi smiled. "It won't be all bad. Let's enjoy ourselves today okay?" She walks over to him and kisses his cheek. Sakamoto wraps his arms around her. "Alright hun. By the way I think your hips and butt grew just a bit." Oichi blushed and pushed away from him. "They did not! It's the freaking clothes!" Sakamoto laughed as he grabbed her bag and his keys. "I was only joking…for the most part." Oichi pouted as he grabbed her hand. "Come on let's not be late."

Down in the main living room, which was freshly remodeled. It was just stunning, Chida in his black tux's stood there has his father, in a black and red tux was mingling with noble family guest's. Chida sighed 'hurry up two…' Kaci and Dustin walked over to him "bored Chida?" Chida nodded "yeah, thoughs two are just going at it while I'm down here stuck with noble stuck up vampires" Kaci chuckled taking a drink of his Grivadan wine "You will live" Dustin nodded in agreement. Some noble vampire girls came over with giggled "Happy birthday prince Chida" they said to him, Chida nodded "thank you ladies"

Sakamoto reaching up the house, he parked and they both got out of the car. In Hand they walk up to the house, there was cars and even couple of limos parked in the drive way. The mansion was Gothic style and just stunning.

"Mmm I like your place better." Sakamoto says chuckling. Oichi shook her head. Knocking on the door, they didn't wait for long when the door opened and a butler stood there very handsome "Lady Oichi? Lord Sakamoto?"

"Hello, that's us." Sakamoto says. He smiled "Come on in" he said stepping to the side, Oichi and Sakamoto stepped in the main Victorian gothic foyer. "This way, in the main living room" he said motioning them to follow him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sakamoto says as they followed behind the butler. "I don't want you feeling uncomfortable in here." Oichi shrugs. "I think I've been in way more uncomfortable moments then this. Besides I came here for Rick, Chida, and Jess. That's all I really care about heehee." Sakamoto smiled and kissed the back of her head. "You're a gem you know that." Oichi giggled. "I'm not but thank you for the compliment."

Reaching the living room, the room was filled with noble vampires. The noticed Oichi and frowned and started to muttered and Oichi can hear them "A wolf? Eehh she's gonna sink this whole party here… why did king Zach let her in here?" "I heard she's friends with prince rick and Chida and look there is lord Sakamoto with her, mated with a wolf… disgusting"

Sakamoto frowned but looked down to see Oichi not fazed. She looked at him. "I've heard worse haha." Sakamoto chuckles. "Oichi! Sakamoto! You two made" it was Chida walking over to them "Thank you for coming" Oichi smiled. "Of course! We couldn't miss this at all you know."

Kaci and Dustin chuckled, Kaci smiled Oichi you look pretty today" Dustin chuckled "Yeah girl, you look amazing" "Thank you. You all look quite handsome yourselves." Oichi says smiling.

Zach stepped over "Oichi, Sakamoto welcome. Kira come here" Oichi looked to see a gorgeous woman with dark autumn hair and green eyes. She had a gorgeous over the shoulder red gown on. "Oichi this is my wife, Queen Kira" Kira smiled at Oichi "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Princess Oichi, I'm Kira, Rick and Chida's mother" Oichi smiled back. "It's nice to meet you to. Mama speaks a lot about you. Thank you for keeping her company while she was here." Kira chuckled "how it's nothing really, she's an amazing friend. I sure do miss dawn though…" Kira frowned. Zach kissed her temple making her chuckle, their butler came in "My lord, they are here" Zach smirked "Good! Finally coming down from the room" Chida laughed "yeah from having such a heated mating session" Kaci couldn't help to laugh "Hahah!" Kira shook her head "Chida, don't speak someone else intimate in front of other people"

They all look to see Rick and Jess walk in, jess's arm was holding on to his arm in an elegant way, Rick was in a green and black gothic suit and Jess was a Maxine Green Velvet Maxi Dress. This soft velvet Green maxi plunges to a gorgeous strappy deep v, with slits that exude elegance. Black heels with Wrap around ankle strap with metal studs and metal heel. Her red velvet hair was in a gorgeous Bouncy Spiral Curls. Her eye make up was done perfectly a green and black theme. Rick and Jess matched. Rick smiled "sorry too keep you all waiting" Chida chuckled. Jess flushed and saw Oichi, she smiled brightly "Oichi! You look amazing!" Oichi waved at her with a smile. "Speak for yourself. You look beautiful in that dress." Sakamoto nodded in agreement. Jess giggled "Thank you"

Zach clapped his hands "Alright everyone lets all gather in the finning hall" he said, Jess chuckled "I wonder what is for dinner" They all reached the dining room and the dining room was so stunning. Victorian gothic red theme. Zach sitting at the head of the table with Kira on his left, Chida sat on his right, Rick walked Jess over and they sat on the right side. Aurora and Haley sat on their mother's side along with Kaci and Dustin. Sakamoto and Oichi sat on left next to Jess and Rick. The other noble vampires took their seats.

The maids came in with trays and placed down the plates. Jess smiled brightly, it was steak and jumbo lobster tail. The maid poured her glass with Cherry soda along with Oichi's. "Smell's yummy." Oichi says smiling. Sakamoto smiled at her. "Remember your manners, can't have your habits popping out in front of everyone." "I know, I know. Grandma would kill me if didn't. I'd rather not have another one of her lectures." She says shivering.

Zach stood up with his glass of wine "Know then, I would like to was thank you all for coming to my twins birthday, Happy birthday Rick, Happy birthday Chida" Chida chuckled and raised his glass "Thank you father" Rick nodded raising his glass "Thanks dad" Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip, Zach sat down "Know then I know everyone is ready to dig in so please" Jess smiled and started to cut into her steak. The vampires started to eat their food.

After dinner, the plates were removed and Kira stood up and the butler strolled in an amazing Crimson red Gothic cake with black detail. Zach chuckled "Kira you have outdone yourself" Kira chuckled "Oh dear, thank you. Chida and Rick happy birthday" Rick and Chida smiled "Thanks mom" they got up and kissed her cheeks. Rick walked over to Jess who was staring at the cat. He took her hand and cleared his throat making everyone look at him "I know many don't know but me and Jess are engaged know, in the summer of our senior year we will have an engagement party" the noble vampires eyes widen at this news "So then, you disrespect her you disrespect me. If you disrespect her friends" he glanced at Oichi and Sakamoto "Then you disrespect me" he glared back at the nobles. Then frowned and looked down ashamed slightly. Zach sighed shaking his head "Know then, lets all have this amazing cake" Jess giggled "about time, Kira that looks so good!" everyone chuckled at her.

Later in the evening, Danni was in her bar counting her safe. She was wearing a denim collar button down dress. Everyone looking at her with delight. It was clear to most that she had a glow about her. The door to the bar open and Jackal walked in, looking around. He saw Danni at the bar and walked to her. "My lady…" Danni looked up at him. "Hello Jackal. Shouldn't you be with my father or grading papers or something?" Jackal had a frowned on his face and that told her something was wrong. "Samuel!" Samuel came around the corner. "Yes my lady?" "I'm going out for a while. Please watch over the bra for a while?" Samuel nodded. "Of course, be careful." Danni walked around the bar and walked out with Jackal. "So what is it?" She asked as they walked down the street. "It's about the rouge wolves that are running around here." Danni frowned. "I'm not killing them. That's your job." "No one ask you to. It seems there had been attacks from outside the town our of ear shot view." "Okay, what did father say?" "I didn't report to him, I thought it was best I told you first." Danni raised her eyebrow. "What the hell are you going on about? You know I don't like it when you beat around the bush." Jackal sighs. "It's best you see yourself my lady."

They headed off to the outskirts of town. Down by a river there were a few wolves there sniffing about. She looked up to see Yain sitting in the tree with a frown. "Yain, what are you doing here? You are suppose to watching after Oichi?" Yain turn to her but didn't say anything. Danni crossed her arms. 'That little shit! Is he really ignoring me!' Jackal pats her shoulder. "This way my lady…." Danni sighs and follows to the river. That's when it hit her. The smell of blood. Familiar blood. She picked up the pace until she came to a full stop. There lying at the river back was the bodies of Reo and Himari. Florina's parents. The sight was no pretty. Danni bit her lip. "What…What happened…" "It seems they were on their way back when they were attacked…I'm sorry to say that their deaths were not easy…they suffered." Danni balled her fists in anger so hard that they started to bleed. "They were such good people. They were always careful with their surroundings. It makes no scene for them to get attack so close to the fucking town." Jackal looks at her. "Shall I informed their children?" "No, I will deal with Flo, I want you to find the wolves but don't kill them. Bring them to me." Jackal frowned. "My lady, your father said…" Danni's eyes glowed yellow and deadly at Jackal. Jackal eyes widen and he dropped to his knee. "I understand my lady…"

Danni looked back at her friends bodies. "…I'll make sure you both get a proper burial." She leans her head down. "I will take care of both Florina and Sai and make sure they live with good memories of you both…" She turns around and head back to the town. "Yain…" Yain looks at the bodies and then jumps out the tree to follow her. 'So much death lately…it always bring something worse…' Danni says to herself.

Reaching the town, She and Yain went to Florina's house. Danni sighs out as she knocks on the door. She heard feet running to the door and it opens. A young boy around 8 years old, with brown skin and hair. He smiled. "Auntie Danni!" He rushes out and hugs her. Danni smiled and rubbed his head. "Hey there Sai, is Flo home?" Florina peaks her head out. "I am! I was just baking cookies! Mama and Papa said that they will be home today and we wanted to surprise them heehee." Danni smiled sadly. "I see…Listen Flo…I need to talk to you may I come in?" Florina nodded. "Sure…" Danni walked in with Sai still holding on to her. Yain stayed outside as the door closed.

He waited about 5 to 8 minutes before he heard Florina screaming out. He closed his eyes and turned his back to the door. He pulled out his phone and started to text Oichi about what happened but then decided against it. She was having a good time today and seeing this news would kill it so instead he sent everything to Sakamoto. "At least he would be calm about it. I wouldn't want the princess making a scene in front of everyone." He looked back at the door. "Flo…I promise I'll find out who did this…I'll make them pay…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In a couple of weeks later, at the Ravenswood Asylum, out in the gated garden area sitting at an iron table wearing a blue Patient pajama Gown and white men's slippers, Michael sighed looking at the sky with frown 'I'm the arch angel of judgment I shouldn't be here!'

"he's right over here" he heard a nurse "Michael you have a visitor" he heard her again, not looking at her "I don't want to see anyone woman, leave me human" the nurse bites her lip then sighed "I'm sorry it looks like he doesn't wont any" before she can finish her eyes widen shined and turned walking away.

Michael feeling someone sitting next to him it made him groan "look I said" he turned then his eyes widen to see a girl who looked like Regina but wasn't her. Her grin made him shook "My, my the arch angel of judgement stuck in the human world and placed here out of the places, an insane asylum"

Michael frowned at her "So… you must be her… the curse" Darcaniea chuckled slightly "a curse you say, well I guess you can say that. After all you were responsible for my birth Michael" Michael sighed looking away "What do you want witch?"

Darcaniea grinned reaching out gently running her fingers through his hair "tell me about a special weapon, a curse blade" Michael's eyes widen and looked at her slowly "I don't know what your talking about…." Darcaniea's grin disappeared and gripped his hair tightly making his gasp "tell me where I can find it ex archangel or I will rip your heart out with my bare hands" she said has she reached outplaced her hand over his chest in a claw motion.

Michael gulped "Last time I knew of it's a wear abouts, it was in the Mikcloud's magical archive vault… I know for sure you will never be able to get it…. It's guarded by the wyvern…"

Darcaniea smiled at him "thank you Michael but for safety measure's you won't remember a thing of today" Michael frowned "Really know? Gonna erase my memory?" Darcaniea grinned darkly and leaned forward gripping his chin making his eyes widen, Darcaniea eyes glowed red and his eyes went dull. Smirking she got up and walked away leaving Michael there.

When she was gone, Michael's eyes widen went to normal and he blinked looking around then looked back at the sky "father I don't wanna be here…" "Oh Michael it's time to head inside" a nurse came over to him "Oh where did your visitor go? Did she leave?" Michael glared "no one was here woman" he got up "leave me be human" he headed for the building, the nurse sighed followed him.

At Oichi's house there was mass panic. Oichi had somehow disappeared from her mother and guards. Danni was pacing back and forth while Terry and Yain were kneeled down in front of Samuel. "So neither of you know where Oichi is?" They both shook their heads. "She must have slipped away when we were changing shifts…" Yain says. Danni sighs out. "Where did she go! She knows she can't be running off everywhere! Why can't I sense her!" She ruffles her hair. "I swear when I get my hands on that girl she is going to be grounded until she's 21!" Samuel shakes his head. "Go join the searches." "What about Jess and Sakamoto? Shouldn't we tell them?" Terry asked. "If you happen to see them you can tell them but right now finding Oichi is top priority. Sakamoto should be with Seth so who knows when he will even pop up." Terry and Yain nods and both leaves. Danni sits on the couch. "What am I going to do with her…why would she leave without telling me…" Samuel runs her back. "Don't worry Danni. She will be okay. She's grown stronger then before and can take care of herself." "…Not against Dorian…shes not ready for that…" Danni says putting her face in her hands.

Terry was out in the town standing on the roof when Yain appeared beside him. "Where is she Ter?" Terry shrugs. "Don't play coy. You gave her your mask today…" Terry sits down. "I did and you should know that once that mask is on her scent is gone. Like a shadow. Haha." Yain sighs. "Unbelievable…"

In the forest, Oichi was walking through it. She was wearing a Teal t-shirt with dark blue skinny Jean, black flats and a brown and real shoth that she made. She was wearing Terry's mask cutting her scent and presence off. She knew her mom would be going crazy but this is something she had to do. She walked out into a open field and stopped to see Alexius sitting there where she usually did. She had her back turned to her. She was wearing a brown cloth over her body. Oichi walked up to her. "Alexius…"

Alexius turns to her with tears in her eyes. "Oichi…I'm so sorry…" Oichi frowns under the mask. "So it's true? Are you really…" Alexius turns back around and nods. "Yes…I'm the reincarnation of Valeriea…" Oichi grips her fist. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't know how…I didn't think you were the one she was after. The first friend I ever had. I should have told you as soon as you woke but…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry…" Oichi walked up to her and sat beside her. "I don't have much time left. If you would spare me a moment. I'd like to tell you everything I know about her. Maybe there is some way you can break the curse on you." She grabbed Oichi's hand. "I never meant for any of this to happen Oichi. I swear. You don't understand how happy I was to find a friend. I've been so lonely with her whispering in my ear. I had no one to run to…" Oichi placed her hand over hers. "No, I do understand. Please. Tell me everything you know."

Stepping out of Ricks black 1970 Ford Mustang, Jess wearing a Seductive and ethereal skater dress - with ribbed waistband and figure-fitted body; creating a sweet yet intriguing day to night dress. Adorned with an intricate black on black print and eye catching bust detail, lush faux-leather, with statement strap-feature & buckle closure to the front - with a back zip for easy on and off and her black handbag over her shoulder.

In front of them, a black town house in the middle of the town, Rick smiled "so what do you think?" Jess looked at it more "you sure about this Rick?" Rick nodded "Yup" he held up keys "shell we go check out our new place?" Jess smiled with a nod, holding hands they walked up the steps to the front black front door, Rick unlocking it, he opened the door stepping in. Jess followed behind him. Jess looked around her eyes widen slightly in shock.

the open loft aesthetic is ideal for converting old industrial spaces into new, hip living quarters. high ceiling, modern and youthful aesthetic, but with an attention to privacy and organization as well. The home featured here, which measures 85 square meters (914 square feet) is a perfect space for a stylish, modern couple who wants both comfort and a chic Scandinavian loft style.

The downstairs area of the house consists of the living room, kitchen and dining area. Each space flows easily together but still has a feeling of separation. The design takes full advantage of the vaulted ceilings by including floor to ceiling windows. The natural light is stunning and perfectly warms the various imperfection sin the wood paneling, emphasizing the textures of the other pieces like the soft tufted couch and nubby area rug.

Up a wide set of stairs (which is not always the case in these types of lofts) is the bedroom. It looks down over the main living areas but also features curtains so that privacy can be assured at all times. The bedroom itself uses a beautiful custom headboard design as the focal point, creating even more of an enclosed space for ultimate comfort and security.

Because the volume of the upstairs bedroom cuts off the vaulted ceiling in the kitchen and dining area, that space feels quite cozy and welcoming. A wood slat window seat and unique cabinetry that isn't quite aligned give the space an artistic feel without going too edgy.

Jess blinked at the walls and frowns "White…." Rick chuckled "we can paint the walls if you want, oh" he stepped over the wall connected to the stairs walking down it to the kitchen was a door that blended in the wall "This door leads to the basement, the laundry area" Jess smiled and stepped over to him, he opened the door and turned on the light, Jess can see the black iron spiral staircase going down. Jess smiled and walked down the stairs to a nice opening, it looked like it was freshly remodeled. The floor had a cute white ombre grey title, white walls, with wooden shelves on the left side with white porcelain Cast Iron Double Drainboard Sink. On the right side of the wall was a small little window, wooden bench and in the back wall was under black cabinets and newly washer and dryer that where white.

Jess smiled "aww how cute!" Rick chuckled "come on" Jess smiled and followed rick back upstairs, back in the kitchen, she looked at the cabinets and frowned "White… why is everything white?" she hated the whiteness of the room.

Rick chuckled "if you want we can go to manardes and look at the cabinets and paint for the walls" Jess nodded "Yes I would like that, so is there only one bedroom?" Rick shook his head "Now there is a 2nd bedroom, I was thinking of turning it into a gaming room" Jess smirked "sounds like a plain, now then lets go to the store and pick out paint and new cabinets, I'm sick of this white, wait can we remodel…?" Rick nodded "Yeah my dad did buy this place, it's not rented. He owns it, of course in due time we have to pay him rent" Jess sighed "Figures…"

At Seth's manor, he was in his office writing in a large leather journal that had golden lines around the edges. Inside the journal was notes on his research, written in a language only he could understand. He had been looking into breaking the poison curse on Oichi's back but something was bothering him. Somethings didn't add up and he needed to speak to Ronnie about his findings. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." He says. The door opened and Cassandra walked in. "Father…we need to talk." Seth sighs and closes his journal. "What is it? I'm busy…" Cassandra walked to the desk. "Its about Makoto. Are you seriously going to let her have a half breed child?" Seth eyes narrower at her making her jump. "Makoto is none of your concern. If you question me on this again you will not like the results." Cassandra bit her lip. "Then what of Sakamoto and the wolf child? What if those witches are right and they give birth to something dangerous…why are you being so laid back about this?" Seth leans back. "Cassandra. What do you want?" Cassandra slams her hands on the desk. "I want answers! You would have never let this happen if mother was still alive! Where is the ruthless father that trained us until we nearly died! The one who went to war when someone looked at him wrong! Where is the father that held a iron fist over our family! Our people and family are growing weak in this time of peace!"

Seth links his fingers together. "I've told you many times Cassandra…the times when we rode out into battle is no more. The war not only cost of our homeland but the lives of many of our people. We are still rebuilding and yet you want to find a war to go into? Who will you go to war with huh? With what forces? With what resources? With who's backing?" Cassandra bit her lip. "I cannot live in this type of peace father. You trained me to be this way…I can't just simply turn off the nob because you have grown soft. As the oldest. I demand that you step down from your position as King." Seth smirks. "You wish to challenge me dear daughter? Do you remember what happened the last time you tried that?" Cassandra glares at him. Seth runs his fingers through his hair. "In any case, even if you're my oldest you are not fit to run my kingdom. None of you are. Whenever I should decided to step down it will go to Sakamoto." Cassandra eyes widen. "What!? That brat!" Seth nods. "Yes. Unless you can prove to me otherwise." Cassandra raises her hands and goes to slam them on the desk but Seth catches them. "Do not throw your temper tantrum in here." He pushed her back. "Now leave my sight. I have work to do." Cassandra grits her teeth and storms out the room, slamming the door closes.

She storms down the hall. "I will have my rightful place on the throne. No one will stop me from getting what's mine!"

At the Ravenswood cemetery, Damien stood in front of white stones small building with a black massive door that had designs of the underworld, sighing he looked at his phone and it was close to 4pm. Then feeling it, he looked back at the door has a red light shined from the bottom from the door, the door unclipped with a echo sound, it opened it has a beautiful woman walked out, she had long orange hair, green eyes and porcelain like skin. She was wearing a Blush Pink Floral Lace Appliqués Plunge V Floor Length Tulle Formal Dress and she was barefooted.

She noticed Damien and smiled sweetly "Damien! Coming to greet me?" Damien nodded "Yeah step mom, dad didn't come…?" Persephone shook her head "No, he will later" Damien sighed "very well, come on. Mother is waiting" Persephone chuckled "how is your mother?" "She is doing fine, surprised you are even sharing father with her…"

Persephone sighs softly "well after the birth of Melinoë, your older sister… I couldn't have anymore children…" Damien frowned "I know Persephone…." "Know lets get going, I starving!" Damien chuckled and walked off with his step mother.

In the forest, Oichi and Alexius was sitting cross legged in front of each other. "Alexius what are you doing? Alexius held up a labradorite pendent. "This is one of Valeriea's items. Something she created with a piece of her soul." "Her…soul?" Alexius nods. "There are many artifacts scattered around the world that belong to Valeriea and each had a small piece of her soul inside them. Only a few strong witches can use them or someone who shared a close bond to her. This why she continues to live on every after her body is gone. Sadly I am not strong enough to use this and can only show you bits of pieces of what's in here and that includes what made her turn. I will use the last of my magic to show you what I can and maybe this will shed some light for you and your family and find a way to break the bond you have with Valeriea." Oichi nods. "Okay…I'm ready."

Alexius nods and holds the pendent out. Oichi touches it. Alexius closes her eyes and chants something under her breath. As she did they were covered in a white aura. The air around them started to twist and distorts like it was transporting them somewhere. A bright flash shined and Oichi turned her head for a second. Soon everything calm down. Oichi looked around and saw that they were in a grassy field. "Where are we?" Oichi asked. Alexius also looked around. "I'm not sure either. This is one of her memories. I've only seen glimpses before she takes over my body." They soon heard laughing. They turned to see two women and a man walking down a dirt road. Oichi's eyes widen. She recognized one of the women as Valeriea but she didn't look cold and empty like back at the castle. No, this woman was more happy and she was smiling. Beside her was another familiar face. A beautiful woman with light blue hair and eyes. She was blushing as Valeriea wrapped her arm around hers. Oichi couldn't recognize the man.

Valeria giggled. "Come on! Don't be so stiff. You should be proud of your talents." The girl looked down. "But…they have been hunting witches Val…if I mess this up then I put us all in danger." Valeriea laughed. "Don't worry about us dear. We can handle yourself, right darling?" The man behind them smiled and nodded. "See. Besides, you are using your gift to help people. Not to hurt. Just like me right?" The girl nodded. "Yes, like you. I want to help people like you do Val. Like you helped me." Valeriea smiles sweetly at her. "Good. No matter the race anyone that needs a helping hand we will offer our assistance. Now come. We have to pick some herbs from the next town." They walked together passed Oichi and Alexius. The man followed behind closely. The air around them began to twist again. This time it was in a town. Oichi shivered. A dark feeling rushed over her and she grabbed her chest. 'What is this…' Alexius takes her hand. "This is what happened to send Valeriea down her dark path."

People stood around as a young woman was being walked to a giant stake shaped as a cross. She had a brown bag over her head as two men dragged her along. The people jeered her and sneered at her, throwing rocks and food at her. "Burn her! Burn the witch!" They yelled at her. A man in a black cloth and a cross necklace over his neck was standing to the side watching.

Near the edge of town where Oichi and Alexius were. They saw Valeriea running. She looked worn and dirty in her torn clothes. She pushed people aside trying to run towards the middle where the crowd was gathering. She had tears at the corner of her eyes. 'Please. Let me make it in time!' She says to herself.

In the middle of the town the crowd were chanting together "Burn her!" They yelled over and over in sync. The men walked the girl up a stair case and tied her to the stake. They then removed the bag from her face. The girl's eyes were closed. The wind blew as the men lit the torch. Her short blue hair flew gently as she opened her eyes. They were bright blue and clear as the sky. Usually in a situation such as this a person would be feeling despair or fear to the point they would beg for their lives or cursed the people who were doing this to them. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. However, these tears were not because of fear. She knew what was going to happen and she knew this could no longer be avoid and she had long accepted it. She looked down at the people. They had hatred in their eyes, cursing at her, wishing for her death but, she did not care for that.

She looked out toward the town and smiled. 'This is the path I choose. I am glad I was able to meet her.' The priest with the black cloth motion the men to start the fire. They nodded to him and quickly set the stake ablaze. The girl did not pay attention to the fire. Her gaze was still outward to the town. 'One more time…Just one more please.' The girl says. She started to cough as she could now feel the flames of the fire. She bit her lip in pain as the intense heat ran up her body. 'One more…' She coughed out more as the flames got wilder. The crowd was cheering as the girl started to burn. The girl closed her eyes. "I guess…it was not meant to be. This must be the price I pay…I will happily accept it then. So long as she is safe."

Once more before she went to her death, she looked out toward the town. Her eyes widen slightly as she saw Valeriea running towards her. She was sweaty and out of breath, her hair was nappy and dirty now from tripping over her own feet. The look on her face was pure horror as she and the girl's eyes meet. Valeriea reached her hand out to her as warm tears ran down her cheeks. The girl smiled as she saw this. Valeriea opened her mouth to scream out something but was suddenly stopped by the man in a brown cloth. He grabbed her and held her back. She pushed back from him as she cried out something. The girl kept her smile on her face. "Thank you…for everything…" She whispered. She closed her eyes as the fire finally ingulfed her entire body. The crowd cheered loudly, celebrating.

Oichi's eyes widen behind the mask. "Oh no…"

Valeriea cried out in tears, clinging to the man in cloth. The towns people started to dance around the burning stake. The person in the cloth frowned. "Disgusting…Humans are vile and evil creatures." The man looked down at the crying woman. "They do not deserve to live. The all should pay for what they have done…" Valeriea grabbed her head as her eyes widen in anger. She bit her lip hard to the point of drawing blood as black lighting started to spark around her. The man let her go. "You need to show those humans the real power of a witch my love. Show them power that will truly make them fear." The man whispered, stepping away.

Valeriea held hands up as the sky started to turn black. More lighting surrounded her body. "I'll kill…all of you…for what you have done." She mumbles through her angry tears. The lighting around her body started to lash out, finally getting the attention of the crowd and the priest. His eyes widen as everyone else gasp out. The priest frowned. "I knew that she was a witch…capture her!" He yelled. The men and townsfolk nodded and ran towards the woman. "Capture the witch! Set her ablaze!" They yelled. Valeriea's eyes went jet black. She lifted her hands. "Yes, I am a witch…" She says as she started to float. "I am the witch Valeriea…and I shall be your deaths!" She yelled out. Suddenly lighting raining down on the town. The ground shook and jet-black roots started to spike up from below, impaling people. She let out scream as her body felt overwhelming power. She ignored the risk to her own body as she used her powers to destroy the town. The lighting started fires and the roots help spread it around. The townsfolk screamed for their lives as they tried running but it was to late.

By the late night, the entire town was burn down. Brunt bodies were laying everywhere. Those who weren't caught in the flames were killed by the spike rooks. No one left that town alive. Oichi could only watch in horror at what took place. Valeriea was on her knees crying at the stake. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let her die!" She cried out. The man in cloth walked up to her. "Valeriea my love. Do not shed your tears. We will have our revenge." He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will make the humans pay for this. You understand what we must do right?"

They heard whimpering. Looking up they saw the priest crawling away. Valeriea frowned and got up. She slowly walked over to him with a dead look in her eyes. The man smirked as he watched her. She grabbed the priest. "You worthless pig. You do not deserve to live. You monsters think talking the lives of innocent woman is all games? You pray to your false God thinking he will give you all the answers." The priest tried pulling away from her. "Unhand me you she devil! I-I am the lords vessel! He shall protect me!"

Valeriea's eyes darken. She let him go and chanted something under her breath. Suddenly roots came from the ground and wrapped around the priest. It lifted him up and posed him on a rooted stake. Valeriea glared at him. "You think your GOD will save you?" She then smirked giving him an evil look. "Then let's put that to the test…" She snapped her fingers and the root was set on fire. "You will burn for your sins and if your God is protecting you then surely he will not let you die." She turned around as the priest screamed out in fear and pain. The man chuckled as Valeriea walked to him. He opened his arms. She went to him, hugging him. They held each other as they listen to the screams of the burning priest. "My love…what will you do?" The man asked. Valeriea's eyes went black as lighting surrounded her. A deathly smirk came to her face. "All of them must pay. I will kill every single human in this world." The man smirked. 'Excellent…'

The air twisted again and Oichi and Alexius were brought back to the middle of the forest. They sat there in silence for a bit until Oichi leans her head down. Alexius frowned. "Oichi?" She gasps as she saw tears running down the her chin from behind the mask. "She…She lost a dear friend…watched her die. She must have felt so helpless…" Oichi held her chest. "…those terrible people. How could that do that to her." Oichi says. Alexius held her hand. "I think back then they were doing witch trials. Hunting down anyone who they thought was a witch and killing innocent women in the process. I think I can see why Valeriea wants to wipe humans of the earth but the times has changed. Not all humans are like that anymore…all she is doing is killing innocent people now…how can her friend rest in piece knowing that." Alexius nodded and was about to say something before she grunts. She drops the pendent and holds her head. "Alexius!?" "Ugh…I used up…the last of my magic…now there isnt anything stopping her from taking over." Alexius looked at Oichi. "I'm sorry Oichi…I wish things were different. I really wanted us to be friends…" Oichi grabbed her shoulders. "No! Don't let her win! Fight her off!" Alexius shook her head. "It has been far to late for me to do that. Thank you for being my friend Oichi. Even when I causes you so much pain."

Oichi bit her lip and took off her mask, revealing where she was. "No! I wont let her win! Just hold on a little longer. I can get you help." She picks up Alexius. "I take you to Seth and he can find a way to hold her back." Alexius smiled. "You are going far for someone like me." Oichi frowned. "Of course I am! I'm your friend and I will not let you be used like a tool!"

Just then, Oichi heard twigs snap. She frowns as she turned around. A group of people started to appear out the woods. "Well now. What do we have here." A man says. He looked at Oichi and smirked. "I know you. You're the music wolf princess uncovered only recently. You will make a fine profit on the market specially with your rarity." The group chuckled as they closed around Oichi and Alexius. 'Crap…what bad timing…' Oichi says.

Clover stood in front of a growing tank in the underground lab, Noah stepped over to him "He's growing well, faster then I thought" Clover nodded "Yes he is, you said it will take 9 months… why is he growing this fast? How far are is he know?"

Noah looked at his halo tablet "about 5 months… when in couple of months he will be ready to be born" Clover smirked "sounds good to me" suddenly the alarm went off and red lights flashed. Noah's eyes widen "someone broke into the manor!" Clover frowned "Stay here" he said disappearing with his vampire speed.

Clover appeared in the middle of a grand foyer of a dark Victorian manor. A sudden thunder clapped from outside that echoed slightly inside the manor. Clover can sense someone was in the room, a sudden girl's chuckle echoed the room. It was dark, Clover frowned "Alright show yourself so I fucken kill you!"

A figure appeared behind him on the grand stairs "My, my What an amazing place you have here" that voice made Clover's eyes widen and glowed with pure hate and twirled around "JESS!" Then he froze 'wait this isn't…. she must be…' she was wearing Alchemy Gothic Roses Nest Marlite Black Ladies Gothic Top, red skinny jeans and black gothic heels. Her eyes radiant red and her hair was long down to her hips and a slightly black wavy style.

"So you must be Darcaniea…" Clover looked at her more, Darcaniea chuckled "If you didn't know about me and kept calling me that bitch's name I would have killed you"

Clover crossed his arms "What do you want dark witch?" Darcaniea walked down the steps "I believe we can have understand meant on wanting Jess dead, so we should become allies" Clover uncrossed his arms 'allies with Jess's doppelganger…?' "and what do you want put on the table in how to kill Jess?"

Darcaniea know in front of him, he can smell darkness with in her, it made him shiver licking lips slightly "Have you ever heard of the cursed blade of hades?" Clover's eyes widen then a dark smirk appeared on his face "Why yes I have"

A man was knocked through a tree by a kick from Oichi. She sighs. Alexius had passed out on her. She looked around at the remaining hunters. The main man who knew her was standing back watching as the goons attacked her. Oichi frowned as they pulled out weapons mixed in wolfsbane and mistletoe. They charged at her. She growled and dodged the incoming attacks. Putting Alexius on her shoulder she jumped up and kicked another hunter harder then the last. She then raised her hand showing her claws and slashed a man's chest open. She jumped back, a little stun at what she just did. She looked down at her now boldly hands as the man fell to the ground. She frowned as a woman tried grabbing her behind. Oichi spins on her heels and her hand dove at the woman's chest. Hitting her with her fist.

As the fight went on, in the tree was a young boy with a gray mask and blue eye shields. He was wearing a gray overcoat. He was hovering a rock in his hand with a S symbol in it. He watched Oichi carefully as she fought. 'The way she moves…is just like him' Someone dropped down beside him. "Having fun watching Leo?" the boy had dirty blonde hair and eyes. He was wearing a dark green overcoat that matched Leo with no masked. He smirked. Leo shook his head. "What do you want Floyd. Weren't you hunting something else?"

Floyd chuckled. "I smelled a wolf in the area and look who do I find? The princess of the mystic clan. Do you know how rare that girl and her grandfather are? Just her hair can be forged into a deadly weapon you know." Leo sighs under his mask. "You are no match for her." He looked at the edge of the forest. "In fact, we should retreat. Something more dangerous is coming." They heard a loud bash. Looking down , Oichi as hit the main man with her aura claw. It dragged in the ground and hovered around her. Floyd whistled. "So that's it huh. Oh man I cant wait to get my hands on her."

Down below, more hunters came out. 'Ya know it would be nice if Yain or Terry freaking showed up now. Never here when I need them.' Its not like she couldn't take them but she had already killed one of them. She didn't want to kill anyone else but it look like they weren't giving her a choice. The hunters charged at her again but they were suddenly flung back by a gust of wind. Oichi looked around. 'What was that?' she then heard a scream. A hooded figure ran by her in a flash and quickly cut down the hunters. She recognized the figure and took a step back. It was her brother Mikey. He wiped the blood off his sword and glanced back at her. "Don't move…or else…" He says. He runs off to finish off the rest of the hunters.

Jetter was pacing in his study, he was worried. He had walked into Jess's room and it was completely empty, nothing was in there 'Where could she be?!' Frank walked in his study "Lord Jetter" Jetter looked up to him "Did you find her?" Frank nodded "if it wasn't any glue to you my lord, she moved out" Jetter bites his lip hard enough it drew blood "WHAT?!"

Frank sighed "Has I said, she moved out… She moved in with Rick" Frank can tell Jetter's face turned red with anger "How stupid can she BE?! It's too dangerous for her! You will force her back here Frank"

Frank frowned more and was about to answer him when someone else answered for him "No she will not" Frank's and Jetter's eyes widen turning to the window were it opened. There stood Zach, slightly shaking his head running his fingers through his wet hair, it had started to rain. "What did you say?" Jetter asked softly.

"I said she will not be forced back, her and Rick are happy in there new place. The place is protected by a powerful barrier that your wife put up" Jetter eyes widen "Violet…?! She knew!?"

Zach sighed "Jetter enough, you can't keeping her in this manor like a caged bird" Frank nodded also "True, she is always feeling like a clipped bird stuck in a cage my lord" Jetter frowned and sat down "are you sure she will be safe?" Zach nodded "also someone else lives in the same area, a certain demi demon" Jetter sighs "I see… well lets hope your son can keep his temper in check when it comes to him"

Zach sat down next to him taking out a flask and handing it to Jetter "Go on take a drink, you need one" Jetter took it and opened it taking a drink "just don't make me regret leaving her and Rick be…." Frank shook his head "If you don't mind I'm gonna go see my lovely wolf" he left the room.

Zach leaned back into the chair "So no word on where my brother is hiding out….. I can't ask mom to find him because she's still in her enteral sleep, she will wake up when she is ready….." Jetter sighs deeply "Let's hope he's given up on trying to kill Jess and just disappear…." Zach snatched his flask taking a drink "you and me both"

After the last hunter was cut down, Mikey sighed. He felt a rain drop hit his head and soon more. He looked up at the trees to see Leo and Floyd looking down at him. Floyd chuckled. "Another wolf has shown up. Good skills." "No, you hunters are just to weak. Get lost or your lives will be taken as well." Leo got up. "Let's go." Floyd frowned and snitched his teeth. "You both got lucky today." Leo raises both of his hands and the bodies of the hunters rose from the air. We will take the bodies with us. Do you have a issue with that." "Do what you want." Leo glanced at Oichi before he ran off with the bodies.

Mikey put his sword away. "Are you injured?" Oichi rubbed her now wet head. "N-No. Thank you for helping me." "I wasn't speaking to you girl." Oichi frowned until she heard chuckling. "You should be more sweet to your dear sister." Oichi felt herself being lifted and then thrown back but landed on her feet. She looked up to see Valeriea. Oichi frowned. "You! Give Alexius back!" Valeriea chuckled as a barrier was placed around them shielding them from the rain. "Sorry child but the girl you know as Alexius is gone now." She looked at her hands. "It seems the girl has finally gave me full control over her body." Oichi growled. Valeriea looked at Mikey. "Why are you here?" "Master Dorian wanted me to make sure you were okay." Valeriea chuckled. She lifted her hand up and backhanded Mikey through the barrier and through a bunch of trees. "Foolish child. I do not need to be watched like some child." She looked at Oichi. "I simply wanted to come grant a fellow witch her last wish and that was to see her dear friend." Oichi grits her fist. "Fellow witch…you used her body just to come back to the living! How can you call her that while using her like some tool!" Valeriea smiles at Oichi and it sent shivers down her spine. She grabbed her chest as she remembered when she was stabbed through the chest. "My dear child. Alexius was just a willing participant in my greater plans just like you are. Once I fully settle into this body I will come for you and your soul will be mine."

"My soul…what…what do you plan to do with my soul. Why are you going so far to help innocent people!" Valeriea snaps her fingers and the ground shakes under Oichi. Black roots appeared and grabbed her, covering her arms, legs, and waist. Oichi tried to struggle but she started to feel drained. Valeriea walked over to her. She reached out and rubbed her hand on Oichi's cheek. "You have such a kind and sweet heart. So naïve you are, trying to see the good in everyone but you will learn one day that not everyone you think is innocent is not. You will one day experience a event so tragic that it will crush everything you believed in. Weither it's a death of a dear friend or family member or someone very, dear to your heart like your little vampire boyfriend." A dark chuckle escaped her lips. She turned away and looked up at the rainy sky. "Once my goal of whipping this world of humans is finished I will have one more task. I will find that backstabbing demon and rip him apart for what he did to me."

The ground underneath her started to shake and more black roots appeared. Valeriea looked at Oichi. "I shall take my leave now little wolf. Be wavy, for the next time we meet I will take your soul. Haha." The roots wrapped around her and drags her down into the earth. The moment she was gone, the barrier dropped and Mikey had disappeared. The black roots that was holding Oichi started to wither away, releasing her. "Lady Oichi!" Oichi turned to see Yain and Terry come out the woods. "What one earth have you been doing! Your mother is completely pissed at you!" Yain says as he starts to lecture Oichi. Terry looks around at the scene and frowned. "Where you attacked?" Oichi nods. "Hunters…" Yain picks Oichi up and tosses her over his shoulder. "Hey I can walk myself." Oichi say a bit tiredly. The roots had completely drained her energy so even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able to walk like she said. Yain ignored her anyways and ran off back to the house. Terry stayed and looked around. He saw his mask on the ground and picked it up. Looking around once more he left to follow Yain. When he left Mikey walked from behind the tree. Taking off his mask he looked at the direction they left. "Oichi…my sister…" He closed his eyes and placed his mask on, disappearing into the woods.

When they reached the house, Danni was pacing back and forth. Frank and Samuel were sitting down watching her. Not even Frank's charms could calm her down. "Lady Danni." Yain says putting Oichi down. Danni smiled. "Oichi!" She rushed to her and hugged her. "Where have you been you had me worried sick!" "Sorry mama…" Danni frowned and pulled away from her now anger. "Why did you leave on your own!" She yelled out in anger. Oichi jumped. "I…I had to look into something. On my own mama…" "Oichi you can't do that! How many times have you been kidnapped and hurt! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Oichi hangs her head down. "I know…I'm sorry." "You are grounded!" Oichis head pops up. "What!?" "You heard me! Grounded! Up stairs now!" Oichi pouted and hung her head as she went to her room. Danni huffs out. "Ooooo that girl! I'm happy that she's getting use to freedom but it's to dangerous to be going anywhere alone." Samuel got up. "Now that lady Oichi is home I will get started on Dinner. Maybe now you can go rest since you have been worrying for hours." Danni shook her head. "No I have stuff to do." Frank got up and picked Danni up. "I agree with Samuel. If you're a good girl and listen I might give you a treat later." Danni's cheeks turned red slightly as she was carried away to the room.

Weeks later, it was February 14th, Valentine's day. Oichi and Sakamoto were getting ready to head out to Ross's place to celebrate Marie's birthday. Oichi was wearing a green sleeves shirt, white pants and green flats. Her white light jacket was on the bed next to a clothes bag and her batman bag. Sakamoto was picking up the gifts they got for Marie. He was wearing a jet black shirt and blue jeans and shoes. His hair was tied in a long ponytail. There was a knock at the door and Yain and Florina walked in with Sai. He was wearing a shirt with a skate board on it, a plaid jacket, and blue jeans. "Hey! Thank you for taking Sai with you today?" Oichi nodded. "No problem Flo. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Florina smiled. "Thanks for the invite but I have to work at the flower shop today." Oichi nodded. "Okay." She looked at Sai who was playing with a yo-yo. He was still dealing with his parents death. Oichi thought if he spent some time with kids around his age then it would cheer him up a bit. "I'll drop you off." Yain says to Florina. She blushes and smiles. "Thank you Yain." Oichi giggles at them. Yain looks at her. "I'll be at Ross as soon as I'm done." Oichi waves him off. "Take your time."

Once Florina and Yain left, Oichi and the others piled in the car and headed to Ronnie's place to pick up Kim. Oichi got out and went to knock on the door. It was opened by Terry. "Hey Ter! I'm here to pick up Kim. Terry smiled. "Yeah, also do you think you can take Ty with you?" Oichi raised her eyebrow. "Ty? I thought he was with your mom?" Terry rolled his eyes. "Yeah me to but she dropped him off a week ago and hes been here every since…that bitch…" He says. Oichi frowned. "Terry you shouldn't talk about aunt Nia like that." Terry crossed his arms. "Well when she stops spreading her legs for every man she sees then maybe I'll consider it." Oichi shook her head. "Okay I'll take Ty with me. The more the merrier." Terry smiled. "Thanks! Plus, I gotta get ready for my date tonight. Hey Kim! Ty! Oichi is here!"

In a second, Kim ran out wearing A fresh floral shirt and blue Jean's. "Oichis here!" She hugged her legs. Oichi giggled. Ty walked out with a blank look on his face. He looked like Terry's twin almost. He had yellow eyes and light brown hair. He was wearing a blue shirt that read 'Here comes the trouble' and blue Jean's to match. He looked up at Oichi. "Hi Oichi." Oichi rubs his head. "Welcome to Ravenwoods. Come on I'm sure Marie is going to have a blast meeting all of you." Ty nodded and they headed out to the car. Kim waved by to Terry as Oichi snaps her in a booster seat. Terry watched them drive off. He looked up to see his brothers on the roof following the car. They were going to keep watch over them while he was on his date. Terry chuckles and walks back inside.

Reina, River's mother walked down the hall, stopping at a door. She knocked "River dear, you almost ready to leave?" "Yeah mom!" River's voice came from her room. Reina chuckled, turning to her left side Haru stood there with his two year old daughter in his arms "I don't like it that she is seeing this wolf"

Robin in his arms giggled smacking his hand in enjoyment.

Reina shook her head "Haru, stop it she is your sister" Haru bite his lip "Yeah and who promised me her! Father said she was mine!" Reina glared has her eyes turned into her dragon slit form "this is not ancient times anymore son, due well that I will not allow that to happen" Haru frowned more and walked away. Reina sighed "River hurry up, if you wanna meet Terry on time" "I'm almost done!" River shouted.

At Zach's, Zach in a whole black gothic like suit stood at the bottom of the stairs, he was waiting on his wife. Seeing Kaci walking around the corner wearing a Restyle Nevermore Oversized Gothic T-Shirt, Red acid wash men's ripped skinny jeans and black converse. He had a black glitter gift bag in his hand, Zach smiled "You gonna go to Marie's birthday party?"

Kaci nodded "Yeah, I'll be home later alright dad?" Zach nodded "of course, have fun" Kaci smiled and left out of the front door. "Dear" hearing his wife's voice, he looked up and he smirked to see what she was wearing. burgundy short dress with gold heels and she had a cute golden rose necklace on her. She was walking down the steps "So where are you taking me?" Zach took her hand kissing the back of it "It's a surprise" Kira chuckled.

Oichi and the others arrived at Ross's and Paxton apartment. Paxton was waiting outside to help with the gifts. Sakamoto was holding Kim while the boys got out. "Paxton! The gifts are in the back. Thank you for the help." Paxton nods. "Of course. Marie is very excited to see you." Paxton grabbed the gifts and led them to his and Ross's apartment.

Paxton opened the door, Marie you have guests. Oichi wanted in to see Marie skipping to her. "Oichi! You came!" Marie was wearing a baggy gray sweater with leggings and no shoes. She hugged Oichi. "Of course I would come and I got you some gifts!" Marie smiles. "Yay!" She turned to see Ty and Sai walk in. Her eyes widen at Ty and her cheeks turned red. She clings to Oichi who chuckles. "Its okay. This is Sai and Ty. They are here to celebrate your birthday to." "R-Really…" Marine says shyly. Sai looked at her and their eyes met. He felt his cheeks grow hot and turned away. Ty was looking around. Sakamoto walked in with Kim. "Hi!" She says waving at Marie. Marie looked at her. "Hi…" Sakamoto put Kim down and she walked up to Marie. "Play? Let's Play!" Marie smiles. "Okay." Oichi held up a bag. "First, let's change you into my gift! I made you a cute birthday outfit!" Marie's eyes sparkled. "For me!?" Oichi nodded. "Where is your room?" Marie grabbed her hand. "This way!" Kim followed them. "Me to. Me to!"

Sakamoto chuckled and looked around. "Where is Ross?" "Went to the store. He'll be back soon unless he stops to snack on some chick or guy." Sakamoto shook his head and pushed the boys into the living room. Paxton took the gifts and sat them in the corner. In the kitchen, there was a long table set up with finger food, sweets, and a birthday cake. There were also gifts on the table with stuff animals on them. There were balloons on the ceiling of the room. "Is Lucifer coming?" Sakamoto asks. "Probably not. Her mother either. Ross was pissed at her but he calmed down. He was happy that Oichi and you guys decided to come but he'll probably thank only Oichi. Sakamoto rolled his eyes. "Of course he would."

They heard giggling and saw Marie walk out wearing a cute dress with the top black and the bottom full of a garden red roses. Paxton smiles. "Wow. You look cute Marie." "Really? Will big brother like it?" Paxton nods. "Yeah. Definitely." Sai eyes widen slightly at her before he rubbed his head and played with his yo-yo. "You look cute." Ty says bluntly. Marie gasps and rubs her cheeks. "T-Thank you." Kim ran out carrying animal ears. "Play! Let's play!" she put a pair of bunny ears on Marie and then ran to Sai and Ty and gave them a pair of dog ears. She then went to Sakamoto and gave him car ear and Paxton got tiger ears. Oichi walked out wearing panda ears. "Sorry, we found these cute ear bands and Kim feel in love with them haha." Kim went back to Marie and hugs her. "Bunny!" Marie giggles and hugs her back.

At The blossom Tree, a Japanese fancy restaurant. Terry sitting at the booth under a small cherry tree inside the building. He was waiting for River. A Waitress walked over with a sedative stare "Sir, you ready to order?" Terry smiles at her. Making her face turn red. He was wearing a men's vertical strip slim suit. "In just a bit." He says flashing a grin at her. The waitress giggles at him with a flustered face.

Then, smelling a familiar scent, he turned his head ignoring the waitress, he see's her. River, walking over to him wearing the most gorgeous dress. Luxury Red Slim Silk Lace Mermaid Long Cheongsam Enhanced Red Turtleneck Chinese Backless Dress. Her hair was different, gorgeous Deep Blue Streaked with her Light Ocean Blue hair, her hair was styled in a Loose Layered Curls. River smiled "hello Terry… you look handsome tonight" Terry chuckled. "In this suit? Not likely but you look cute as ever! If I could I'd be jealous of myself for going on a date with you!"

River giggled and sat down next to him, the waitress was frowning at her "So this is your date?" he put a fake smile on "what can I get you two?" River smiled "your blossom Sake" the waitress eyed her "I'm sorry but you need to be twenty one to drink" River chuckled "I'm 116, I think I'm old enough" she chuckled. the woman's eyes widen "116…? Why do you look so young?! Are you pulling my leg here!?" River eyes narrowed, Terry can tell she was ready take one of the butter knifes on the table and stab her. He simply chuckled.

"Is there a problem here?" the manger had walked over here the argument, the woman huffed "This minor is trying pass herself has a 116!" the manger blinked at looked at River, his eyes widen and bowed his head slightly "Princess River! Please forgive the human she does not know who or what you are" River waved her hand "It's alright, Now please my drinks?" the manger nodded "Of course, the blossom sake?" River nodded.

The manger looked at the woman "go on get her the sake!" the waitress frown but nodded walking away feeling embarrassed. Terry laughed. "Its always nice to see people get put in their place. Welp I can officially already say this is the best date I've ever been on haha." River smiled "So how was your day before our date started?"

"Meh. The same. Work here. Kill there. Scout, scout, scout…and your day?" River smiled and then sighed "Me… my brother trying to stop me from coming…."

"Is that right? Does he already have a grudge against me already? Usually I get that after the third or fourth date." "Well… he sort of has a sister complex…." She looked down at her sake with a embarrassed look on her face. Terry smiles. "Oh? Well then I can kinda relate. I think."

The waitress came back with a tray, sake tea set and a glass round bottle that had pink sake and a blossom floating in it. She opened it and poured some in the two sake cups. Closing the sake bottle she placed the cups next to them "Anything else I can get you?" River smiled "Yes, the fancy tuna appetizer spread please with some soy sauce" the waitress nodded and walked away . River smiled "Your gonna love the food here, it's really good"

"I can smell it so I can take your word for it." Terry says looking at the sake. "The trick of drinking sake is to take small sips, you don't wanna get drunk right away" she said taking a small sip of hers. "I'm well aware of that. Sake or any kind of alcoholic drink doesn't necessarily effect me. But if I drain it down the worst I get is a stomachache but all I do is take a nap and I be up and ready to go." He says pushing the cup away.

"River! Terry!" they both look up to see Jess and Rick standing there, Jess was in a gorgeous Wine Chiffon Beading Spaghetti Strapped A-line Maxi Dress and wine heels. Rick was wearing red gothic jacquard suit

River smiled "Jess! You look stunning!" Jess giggles "Thank you River and you look breath taking, Terry you look handsome" Terry shrugs. "Meh." Rick pouted with jealously "come on lets head to our table" Jess chuckled "Of course, Happy V day River and Terry" she said walking away with Rick, River giggled "same to you too also, happy v day!"

At Ross's, Kaci had landed on the ground, his black wings out from flying. He put them away and to the door ready to step inside, when he smell Ross near. Turning his head he can see Ross was down the street toward him. He smiled "Hello Ross"

Ross was rubbing his cheek. There was a slight bruise that was healing. He had a gift bag in his hand. "Oh…hey there Kaci…" Ross says. Kaci frowned, feeling an uneasy feeling coming from Ross but before he could ask. Ross walked up and kisses his forehead. "I'm fine. Just dealing with a hassle." He smiled quickly making the feeling. "Come on. The party is already starting." He walked off. Kaci touched his forehead with a small smile and blush cheeks

They walked to the door and opened it. They were welcomed by confetti being thrown by the kids. Marie was laughing as Sai dropped some in her hair. Oichi was in the kitchen eating a finger sandwich. Sakamoto was sitting down on the couch. Kim and Ty were sitting on the floor. She was playing with one of Marie's stuff animals. Paxton walked out from his room. "Oh, look Ross is back." Marie stops playing and runs to Ross. "Ross! Look! Oichi made me a dress! Do you like it!" She twirls. Ross smiles. "Wow! Look at you. You look super cute!" Marie giggles and hugs him. Kaci chuckled "Super cute!"

Ross rubs Marie's head and looks to see Sai and Ty. He frowned. "Hey, who invited boys!" Oichi walked over. "Oh hush. That's Sai, Flo's younger brother and Ty, Terry's brother." Marie pouted and ran to Sai and Ty. She hooked her arms with their, making Sai blush and Ty sighs. "These are my friends! Don't make them leave!" She puffs her cheeks out and tears up. Ross sighs and runs his head. "Ahh…I cant say no to you when you look at me like that…" Marie smiles. "Thank you!" She let's their arm go and grabs the confetti and tosses it up in the air. "Yay!" Oichi chuckles. Ross walks to her and places his head on hers, draining her only slightly. "Thanks for coming. It means a lot…" He says mumbling to her. He then goes to put his gift with the others.

Jess and Rick at their table, next to the window. They both had cherry soda in wine glasses and their dinner in front of them. They both ordered the Skillet Garlic Butter Steak and Shrimp/ Jess taking a bite of her dinner, she hummed "So good!" Rick chuckled at her cuteness and took a bite of his "yes it is and I know something else that will taste even more good later on" Jess's eyes widen and her cheeks turned red slightly "Rick…!" he hissed at him. Rick just smirked with a chuckled taking a bite of his food.

Over at River and Terry's table, River and Terry were ordering there dinner. "I'll have the Beef curry lux dinner"

"The same I suppose." He says shrugging slightly. the waitress nodded writing it down and walking away. River snuggled into the Terry's side has the lights dim slightly the tree in the room started to glow pinkish. River giggled "the tree is spelled to not die, grow and is spelled to light up at night, pretty cool" "Mmmm I guess." He tilted his head a bit. "Mmm…I think it's more cool to be having a dinner date with a beautiful girl like you!" He says laughing. River flushed but chuckled "same but with a handsome guy." Terry smiles. "Handsome gene runs through the family you know."

At Ross's Kaci was sitting down on a chair watching the kids run around playing. He smiled remembering him at that age, looking back over to Ross he frowned mental wishing he could just sneak him away, Kaci's eyes widen and looked away with a flush. "try and keep your feelings in check, this is a child's birthday" Kaci looked to see his brother right their with a cute large polka dot gift bag. "Dustin you made it" Dustin chuckled "I wouldn't miss my little cousin's birthday! Marie, Happy birthday!"

Marie smiles slightly. "Thank you…" There was a knock at the door. "Were we expecting someone else?" Paxton asked.

Ross got up but smirked slightly. On the way to the door, he rubs Kaci head and bends down. In a quick second he whispered. "If you want to be devoured all you have to do is ask." He chuckles, going to the door. Kaci's eyes widen is shock, his face was turning red. He looked down and he can tell Dustin grinning down at him.

Ross opens it and his eyes widen. "Dad?" Standing in front of him was Lucifer wearing a all black suit. "What are you doing here?" Lucifer smirks. "I'm stopping by to see my darling daughter for her birthday and to drop her gifts off before I go to work. Bring it in for me." Ross frowns and walks outside and gasped. "What the hell!?" outside was a ton of gift boxes. "You old parasite! How am I going to fit all of this in there!" Lucifer chuckled. "Figure it out."

Marie looked up and her eyes widen. "Daddy!" She jumped up and runs to him, nearly in tears. Lucifer chuckles and picks her up. "Happy birthday my darling daughter. I got you a bunch of gifts that your brother will bring in some how." Marie sniffs and hugs him. "You came!" Lucifer rubs her back. "of course I did." He put her down. "I'll be back after work so save me a piece of cake okay?" Marie rubs her teary eyes. "O…Okay." Lucifer Pat's her head and walks to Oichi. He handed her a pair of keys. "What is this?" "A pair of keys to the vacant room neck door. I suggest you and Sakamoto make use of it tonight with your friends." "What do you mean?" Lucifer smirks. "Trust me, after tonight you might not want to be staying at your place Haha" He pats her head and walked out. "I plan on giving my dear nephew quite a gift later on." He chuckles and walks past Ross who was struggling to bring all the gifts in. "A little help Paxton!?" Paxton was drinking a cup of punch. "Such after I finish this cup." Ross groans.

Lucifer, left Ross apartment and drove to his new nightclub. It was actually Dannis old bar. I'm January he had brought it out and built a new well luxury nightclub. It was a Rockwell-designed venue encompasses with seven bars that transition patrons between three lavish rooms and variant musical experiences.

Drawing focus in the Main Room was a 40 foot LED DJ booth and projection stage which is surrounded by plush coliseum-style banquette seating and two dance floors. Overlooking the spectacular main floor is a lavish, Library style room offering an intimate lounge experience accentuated by a fireplace, a billiard table and vintage books whose contents delve into captivating Las Vegas history ranging from gambling to showgirls. In tribute to the tradition of classic mixology, the Library's drink menu will emphasize specialty cocktails with a modern twist.

Of course , when Danni found out she was pissed and if Lucifer was human he was pretty sure hed be dead. To make her happy though, he did enter a partnership with her so that she could earn profit.

Moments later, he arrived at his nightclub named Club Starr. He parked at the back and went inside. While doing so he was texting Frank, telling him to meet at the club so that they could speak about a personal matter. He chuckled to himself as he walked toward the bar, where Danni was. She was cleaning glasses. "My darling! You are looking cute as ever." Danni growled at him. "Don't think I'm still not pissed at you…to take my bar from under my nose Lu?" Lucifer chuckled. "I know my dear and I will make it up to you one day. For now, I wish to ask for your assistance. I need a favor from you." Danni huffed out and turned her head. "No!" Lucifer walked to her and got closer. "Then I guess Frank will have to see 'certain' photos of you in your younger phases." Danni's eyes widen. "What!? How do you know about that!" "Oh my dear, I know everything about you. So now…about my favor." He says chuckling darkly.

"Lucifer, this place is amazing" he turned to see Zach and Kira walk over to him. "Its just a basic nightclub. Nothing that fancy." He says.

Kira chuckled "Lord Lucifer, your club is just amazing even though you took the bar from danni…." She frowned slightly.

Lucifer waved his hand. "Details, details, what's done is done." Zach smiled "Well then love I do have the VIP area booked for us" Kira giggled, Zach looked at Danni "Danni dear, two Grivadan Blood wines please" "Sure. One of the waiters will bring them to you when I'm done." Danni says reaching to grab two glasses.

Frank stepping in the club looked around, he can sense demons in here and two vampires which he knew it was Zach and Kira. Sighing he walked over to the bar, he see's danni with her back to him. He chuckled "A Galaxy my sexy wolf"

Danni smiled at him but before she could say anything. Lucifer snaps his fingers and two beautiful women appeared before Danni. "Its time for the favor beloved. Someone will take over for you." Danni frowned. "Dammit Lu! Can I at least fix my man a drink!?" "Chop, chop." Lucifer says chuckling. The women quickly dragged Danni off to the back and another bartender took her spot making the orders. Lucifer looks at Frank with a serious look. "Come with me, we need to have a conversation." He saying walking to the back where his private office was. Frank sighed and got up followed his uncle with drink in his hands.

After their dinner, they were taking a talk in a Japanese garden in the Mikcloud estate grounds, walking on a bridge over a koi pound, River smiled down at the koi fish's "Pretty aren't they? these Koi fish's where imported from Japan"

Terry's eyes widen but the wasn't looking at the fish. "Hey! Look how beautiful your eyes are in your reflection! That's amazing!" He says as his face lit up. River flushed and couldn't control herself and lined up pressing her lips against Terry's in a light kiss. Terry can taste the cherry lip balm she was wearing. Terry chuckled but happily return the kiss.

Back at Lucifer's club, Frank sat down in his uncle's private office with his drink in his hand "So Uncle Lucifer, what is it you wanna talk about?" he asked taking a sip of his drink. Lucifer was sitting behind a desk and tapping his finger. The door open and Raphael walked in where a white shirt with a dark blue vest over it and black pants. "Hello Frank. Glad you could join." Frank blinked "Uncle Raph? What you doing here?"

Lucifer pulls out a Victorian Cameo Rose Pendant that opened. There was a picture instead that he held dear to his heart. Raphael chuckled. "We are here to speak to you about Danni. Your mother was suppose to be here but as per usual she's wrapped up in something." Frank frowned slightly "What about Danni?"

Lucifer held up the pendant and tossed it to Frank who catches it. He looks at the picture and his eyes widen slightly. In the pendant was a beautiful woman with tan skin, long black hair, and red eyes. She was the spitting image of Danni. Frank looked at Lucifer and Raphael. Raphael chuckled. "That is Danni or rather it was one of her reincarnations." Raphael walked around the desk. "Back when Lucifer was first banished here and before he joined with Lilith. He met a beautiful demon. She wasn't strong like most but she had a fiery hothead attitude. Of course my brother likes challenges but when he couldn't break this woman he ended up falling in love. Right brother?" Lucifer crossed his arms. "Shut up" He looked at Frank. Frank closed his eyes "other reincarnation huh?"

"I've never been the type to believe in fate or that ridiculous soulmate crap…but after meeting her, it did ponder my mind. Danni means everything to me no matter what life she lived. However, I think my love for her has brought a never ending cycle for her. The picture you see of her was the second time she was reincarnated. Danni has been taken from me four times with this being the fifth." He closed his eyes. "Seeing as you have stolen her heart this time around I think it's only fair that you should know everything about our connection." Frank looked up at him, closing the pendant he stood up "I understand, Danni wasn't the first woman I have ever fell in love with"

Raphael chuckled. "Enlighten your uncle will you." "Do you have to ask? Before Regina meet Jareth, my heart was hers, even when she was reincarnated my love for her is still strong but with Danni it's different, if your gonna threaten me to never hurt her. You know I would never"

Lucifer sighs. "If you will shut up and listen to me for a minute…all I said was that you should know about our connection. I don't have time to waste empty threats on you. Take a seat so that I can finish." Frank sits back down. "I swear your like your damn mother. Never let me finish my conversations." Raphael laughs. Frank shook his head "well go on then"

"As I was saying…Danni and I were lovers in her past life. She doesn't remember anything because we had to keep her memories clean. So long as she doesn't remember me in general she is safe." Frank frowned. "Safe? From…" "From Lilith." Raphael says. "In every life Danni had, she had succumbed to the hands of Lilith. It started to become a repeated cycle." The pendant in Frank's hand floated in the air and went back to Lucifer. "Seeing her die in my arms was…quite devastating…and it hurt more to know that one day she would return, fall in love with me, and then die…"

Raphael crossed his arms. "Me and your mother decided that our brother had suffered enough. We landed a helping hand and was able to slightly manipulate Danni's next life to what it is now. Your mother keeps her memories sealed from past lives and as long as they stay sealed Lilith will keep her distance. While Lilith can easily be dealt with it seems that she holds some cards to you. Doesn't she brother?" Lucifer sighs. "As you know Lilith is the mother of all demons and keeps certain things in check for me…I can't simply go in and kill her just yet." "But…while she's alive Danni will never truly be safe…you know this brother." Raphael says frowning.

He looked at Frank. "So long as she doesn't remember me. Frank…I have waited centuries for Danni to be in my arms again but due to this I cannot. I have to sit back and watch her heart be taken by scumbags and watch her heart get broken. Unlike the wolf boy she was force to marry I know you won't do anything foolish. All I ask is that you keep her safe from harm. It hurts to watch my beloved start another life with another man, a flipping angel no doubt…ugh…but as long as she is happy I can rest easy for a while." Frank chuckled "half angel uncle"

Lucifer stands up. "However, Once I deal with Lilith on my terms be forewarned dear nephew. I will come for her and she will be mine once more. So until then enjoy her while you can." Frank frowned at him and stand ups "I see…."

Raphael claps his hands. "I'm very happy that we had a calm conversation. You are maturing greatly brother. Father would be proud." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Screw that old fart. Anyways, I have a gift for you Frank. Be thankful that I like you. Go out front and take a seat near the stage. I assure you that you wont be disappointed." He says smirking. Frank blinked what kind of surprise…?" Raphael pushed Frank out. "No questions just go sit down." He says smiling. Lucifer watched them go before looking down at the pendent "Danni my love…seems like our life together will have to wait a bit longer." He sighs and closes the pendant. He shook himself off and walked out his office.

At the Meyer's manor, in Zach's piano room, a soft piano was playing in the background, it was spelled to play by itself. Rick and Jess slowed danced in a romantic way. Jess smiled putting her head against rick shoulder, Rick smiled twirled softly "happy?"

Jess chuckled "Very" leaning her head off his shoulder looks up "Rick… I love you" Rick smiled down at her "I love you too Jess" he leaned down kissing her, closing her eyes Jess kissed back humming within his kiss.

River and Terry walked up to the front door of her family home, she smiled "Thank you for driving me home"

"No problem. I enjoy your company." Terry says smiling. River flushed "I would invite you in but…" suddenly the front door opened and Haru stood there with a dark glare at Terry "River, it's late get inside. Say goodbye to your date" River frowned "Brother! Don't be rude to Terry!"

Terry laughed. "So scary." He says a bit mockingly. Haru did a deep growl but a hand from behind him grab his ear making him gasp has he was pulled away "Haru! Leave your sister and her cute date alone! Go to your room now!" it was Reina, River's mother. Haru frowned but rush off. River sighed "Sorry terry for my brother's rudeness…" Reina chuckled "You must be Terry! Please why don't you come in?" River flushed. Terry smiles brightly. "Thanks for the invite ma'am!"

At the club, The stage was changed propped up. The floor was black and had a bright red rose in the middle. In the back were different instruments and a DJ booth. A few workers were getting it ready for a rare performance. In the back Lucifer was sitting outside the dressing room waiting. He tapped his fingers just as the door opened. "Sir she's ready." He got up. "Great! Let's see." The woman walked back in and pulled a flustered Danni out. "Lu! This not funny!"

Lucifer eyes widen and his heart skipped a beat. Danni was wearing a red sexy lace, open back, V neck dress with a long slit on the side. She had on red crystal high heel shoes, elegant red and silver V shaped necklace with earrings to match, red and black eyeliner and her hair was gelled back into a ponytail and curled. She looked down. "Lu…do I have to do this…" Lucifer chuckled. "It's rare to see you act so shy. Then again you could never hid your true emotions from me." Danni sighs. "Whatever…but why am I even singing!?" She pouts slightly. Lucifer walks up to her and lifts her head up. "Don't you want you surprise your lover? He doesn't know that he is dating quite a vocalist. You shouldn't hide that." Danni pushes his hand away. "I guess…I…I'll do it for him but you better NOT record me!" She says angrily. "Now that's my firecracker. Come now we must not keep him waiting right." Danni sighs. I can't believe I'm doing this…" She wraps her arm around Lucifer's and they head to the stage.

In the front, Raphael was sitting Frank down at the table right at the front of the stage and sat a extra drink down. "I hope you enjoy the gift Lucifer has for you heehee." He left to go back to the bar. Frank sighed "this is the first he's even given me a surprise…"

The room darkens, and the stage lights up. Lucifer walks out and comes in front of the microphone. "Welcome my dear guest. I hope your all enjoying yourself. Being as today is such a special day for true love Club Starr would like to present a race and special performance for a very, very, lucky guy. Please enjoy." He walks off and the lights in the room and stage goes out, leaving it pitch dark. The band was set up and gets ready to place. Everyone waited until they heard high heels walking and then stop.

The lights on the stage slowly lit up finally reliving Danni, who was standing right in front of Frank's table. Eyes widen at her and a few glasses could be heard falling breaking from men and some women alike. Frank's eyes widen 'Danni…' in the VIP area, Zach chuckled "My, My" Kira smiled "Danni looks very sexy in that dress.

Dannis and Frank's eyes met and her face turned red. 'On man…this is so embarrassing!' She says to herself. She glanced to the side to see Lucifer motioning the band to start. Danni sighs mentally and the music plays. She blocked out everyone and kept her eyes on Frank. She then smiled at him and begins to sing.

I love you

I don't know what else to say

'Cause I long for you more each day

I need you

I want to feel your embrace

And have a chance to touch your face

I was lost and alone

But you showed me the way

Now I call you my own

Things will never be the same

How could I've known

You will hold me close so tenderly

Even though I'm alone

I can feel your arms enfold in me

And that love, became mine in just one night

When you held me tight

Oooh.

It felt so right

Lucifer chuckled as he recorded her. There was no way he wasn't going to capture this and maybe use it to blackmail her. Zach and Kira cuddled while listening to her sing. Frank's eyes where just trained on her.

I feel you

You're always here in my heart

It's where I've kept you since we fell apart

I was lost and alone

But you showed me the way

Can't go on on my own

Wishing that you would stay

How could I've known

You will hold me close so tenderly

Even though I'm alone

I can feel your arms enfold in me

And that love, became mine in just one night

When you held me tight

Oooh.

It felt so right

Behind her the background singers came in and joined her. The light stands on the side flashed red lights on the stage and one lone light was shined on Frank's table. Frank's eyes widen 'uncle… you didn't…'

I was lost and alone

But you showed me the way

Can't go on on my own

Wishing that you would stay

Tell me that you would stay...

How could I've known

(how could I've known, ooohhh)

You will hold me close so tenderly

Even though I'm alone

I can feel your arms enfold in me

(your arms enfold me)

And that love, became mine in just one night

When you held me tight

Oooh.

It felt so right

Felt so right

Hmmm

Felt so right

There was a grand applaud and cheer from the crowd. Danni bows slightly for them. The band continues to play the play softly as she then walks to the edge of stage and down the stairs to Franks table. Her heart was beating incredibly fast hoping that Frank liked her performance. Frank stood up fast and reached out to Danni grabbing her, he pulled her to him kissing her deeply. Zach smirked "well that was an amazing performance!" Kira chuckled.

Lucifer chuckles and stops recording. 'Stay happy my dear…' He walked to the back where Raphael was. "You sure about this brother?" "Yes, stop asking me that. I'll let Frank keep her happy. If I have wait another century for her then so be it." He walked by him. Raphael smiled and follows him.

Danni pulled away slightly from Frank. "You liked your gift?" "Oh yes I do"

Danni smiles. "It's not over completely…Lu gave me the rest if the night off and we have the house to ourselves tonight…" She pushes herself closer to him. "We can finish the night together if you like." Frank grinned and looked at his uncle "Uncle Lucifer thank you for my gift" he said picking up Danni bridal style and walking out of the club with her.

At Ross, place, the living room, kitchen, and Marie's room was covered in stuff animals. Lucifer had went above and beyond this year for her. Ross was frowning as he kicked some aside. "Damn that man! Where does he expect me to put all this stuff at!" Kaci was chuckling at his mini rampage. Dustin smiled "You can always ask Jess to do due a spell creating another room, I don't know what it's called you have to ask her"

Marie was giggling as she laid on the floor with her gifts. "Dad is the best!" Oichi and sitting cross legged on the couch with Sakamoto beside her. Kim was fast asleep on his lap. Somehow Paxton, Ty, and Sai were playing the PS4 within the sea of teddy bears. "This is a little to much…" Sakamoto says chuckling. "Its cute and look how happy Marie is." Ross jumps over the couch on the other side of Oichi. "He is a pain in my ass but at least he came…" Marine rolled around on the floor giggling more. "So long as she's happy I guess that's fine." Oichi smiles. "You're a sweet older brother." Ross runs his head. "I suppose…"

There was a knock at the door and it open. It was Yain. "Yo! Yain you made it!" Ross says. "Yes, I had to prepare the next room over for Lady Oichi." "Eh? Wait so are we really staying in another place?" "Yes, Samuel has kicked us out for the night." Oichi sighs. "Oh well. It must be for a good reason." Yain looked down on the floor. "This is to much." "Right! That's what I said!" Ross says. Oichi got up. "Its getting late. I guess we can go check out the room now." Sakamoto got up with Kim in his arms. "Yeah." He looked at Ty and Sai. "come on you to. I need to get you both back home." Ty and Sai pouted. "Come on we are almost done!" They were playing some racing game. "Don't care. Let's go." The boys sigh and got up.

Marie gets up. "Leaving already…" She walks to them. "Thank you for coming…" She says shyly. "Sure…" Ty says. Sai nods. She then walks to Oichi and hugs her. "Your my sister now!" Ross shakes his head. "You can't declare that." Marine pouted and looked up at Oichi. "No?" Oichi snuggled her. "Ooooo how can I say no to that face!" Marie giggles. "Yay!"

Once Oichi and the others were gone, Paxton and Marie were playing with the stuff animals together and Ross had moved over close to Kaci. "Welp! I say that was a successful party." Ross says. Marine nods and hits Payton with a bear. "I had a lot of fun. Thank you big brother." Ross smiles at her. "Anytime sis." Dustin chuckled "mother sends her happy birthday wishes, she's busy with her new job, well then" he got I'm gonna head home" he knelled to Marine "happy birthday little cus" he rubs her head.

"Thank you…" She says holding a stuff bunny. Dustin walked over to the window opening it, he turned to his brother "Kaci man up and stop being Jealous" Kaci frowned and looked down with a flush. Dustin was soon out of the window disappearing. Marine yawned, Kaci poked Ross "looks like someone is getting tired" Marie frowned at him. "Am not…" Paxton picked up a handle full of bears. "Come on, Let's go set your room up with all your gifts." Marie gets up and picks up two of them. "Okay…" She looks at the door and looks down. "Daddy said he'd come back…" Ross frowns and rubs his head. "He might be working late but I'm sure hed come for breakfast in the morning." Marie eyes lit up. "Really!" Ross nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry I'll make sure he comes join you for a big breakfast that Paxton had volunteer to make." "Wha…" Paxton sighs and rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I hope you choke on some toast. Come on Marie." Marie giggles and skips over the army of teddy bears. Ross got up and stretch. "Ahhh I'll kill that old man later…" He snaps his fingers and a symbol appeared in the living room. The teddy bears lit up and sunk into the symbol, disappearing. Kaci frowned. "You didn't destroy them did you?" "Na, just slipped them through to Marie's main room in hell. Its bigger then here. Anyways its about time to hit the hay." He yawns out and cracks his neck. "Been a hell of a day…no pun intended."

Kaci got up stepped to Ross taking his hand with a flushed face and pulled him along down the hall.

Ross smirks. Reaching Ross's room, Kaci pulled him in and pushed him on the bed, he crawled over him and laid on him "Devour me… Claim me…" "Well since you asked so nicely. I guess I can comply with your wish for tonight." Ross say chuckling.

Morning came, Kaci was sound asleep cuddling into Ross, both naked under the covers. The smell of food was lingering in the apartment.

Paxton was in the kitchen making breakfast for Marine, she was at the table holding one her new teddy bears. She was staring at the front door waiting for her father to come. When a knock at the door came her eyes widen and jumped and rushed to the door, opening it she blinked to see Jess and Rick their. Jess smiled down at her "Hello Marine happy birthday, sorry I couldn't make last night" Rick nodded "Happy birthday" Jess held up a pastel gift bag "For you"

Marie frowned and looked down. Sad to see it wasn't her father. She opened it and her eyes widen slightly at a knitted bunny. Jess smiled down at her "I handmade it"

"Thank you…" She says and walked back to the table. Jess and Rick stepping in, they walked to the kitchen area "morning Paxton, Ross still asleep?" Rick sniffed slightly "is my cousin here..?"

"Stop sniffing around the place. That's rude and yes. Why are you here anyways." Paxton says sighing. "Well Dustin texted me and asked me to do something else for little Marine, does she have a closet in her room?" Paxton nodded "Two, why?" Jess chuckled and looked down at Marine "come on Marine, I wanna show you something"

Marie sighs and follows her dragging her feet. Heading to Marine's room. Jess looked the room and the room is covered in nothing but stuff animals "wow…" Rick blinked around looked at Paxton "Lucifer?"

"You should have seen it before Ross took the others…" Paxton says. Jess chuckled and stepped over to one closet and opened it, it wasn't really used. She smiled and closet it and looked at Marine "here's your 2nd present from me" she said placing her hand on the door closing her eyes has the air shifted with a strong sense of magic, her hair floated and the door shined slightly.

Jess's hair stops floating and she opened her eyes removing her hand "Go on open the door" Marie didn't move. Paxton rubs her head and open the door to see a new room. "Impressive. Dull but impressive." Paxton says. Jess pouts slightly at him.

They then heard the doorbell. Marie head pounced up and she ran to the door. Paxton shook his head. "She likes the gifts and all but she's been waiting for her dad." He tells them. Jess chuckled "how cute"

Marie opens the door to see a huge Teddy bear in the door way. Her eyes widen in excitement that she screamed. Paxton eyes widen and rushed to the door. Jess and Rick rushed to the out of the room to the front door.

In the room Ross hears her scream and jolts awake. He sits up, waking up Kaci. Ross gets up and grab a pair of black pjs and rushed out the room in panic. "MARIE!" Kaci blinked "Ross?"

Paxton reached the door and stop to see Marie tackle the large bear. "So big!" she yells. They heard a chuckle as the teddy bear was pushed in. Lucifer appeared behind it. "Hello darling daughter." Marie eyes lit up. "Daddy!" She jumps on him and hugs him. Paxton frowns. "You have got to be kidding me…" Jess chuckled "Wow what a big teddy bear!"

Ross rushes in the room. "Marie!" He stops when he sees the teddy bear. "The hell!?" He looks to see Marie being carried by Lucifer. "Hello Ross, since I couldn't make it back here last night I thought I'd surprise Marie with another gift." Ross's eyes widen. "No…no no no…" Lucifer smirked. "Be a good boy and bring them in will you." Ross rush past then and looked out the door way to see more giant teddy bears lined up outside. "Oh come on! Your doing this on purpose!" Ross yells out. Lucifer chuckles and heads to the kitchen with Marie. Paxton runs his head. "Let's put some of them in Oichi's place for now." Jess looks at him. "Oichi's place?" "Yeah, she and Sakamoto got the place a few doors down. They are suppose to be joining us for breakfast."

Jess smiled brightly "cool! Me and Rick got our own place which is being remodeled at the moment, so were at the Meyers manor" Rick nodded "Jetter wasn't to happy" Paxton shrugs. "Who cares." He walked to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

Rick glanced to the hallway, he see's Kaci step out of Ross's room in black boxers and one of Ross's white shirts, yawning "morning" Rick's eyes widen, stood up and stepped to Kaci grabbing him, making Kaci gasp "Rick!" Jess frowned "Hunny what are you doing?" moving the shirt aside and see's the mark on Kaci's back shoulder "you gotta be kidding me…" Kaci flushed pulled his arm back "I'm laying back down" he walked back to Ross's room closing the door behind.

Jess shook her head "Rick?" "Ross.. did you mark my cousin?" Rick asked softly looking at Ross has he carried in a teddy bear. Jess's eyes widen sparkles, gasping softly "No way!?" she smiled "Awwww! How cute" Rick bites his lip "Jess!"

"Yeah so what. Make a big deal about at your own place. To early to deal with your crap right now." He tossed the bear down and glared at Lucifer. "Can you at least send them to her room?" Lucifer had Marie sitting on his lap. "No, I want them here. Now hurry up and bring the rest. Chop. Chop." Marie giggled. "Chop Chop!" she says copying him. Lucifer pats her head.

Jess chuckled "What apartment is Oichi in?"

"Its right next door." Lucifer says. "Well then I'm gonna see Oichi, sorry for Rick's rudeness" Rick pouted "Jess!" he followed out the door. Once they were gone, Kaci had emerge from Ross's room and walked back to the kitchen, sitting down at the table he sighed but smiled at his uncle "morning Uncle" looking at Ross he chuckled softly "Ross do you need any help?"

Ross pulled another bear in. "Sure, knock yourself out." Kaci smiled got up and started to help Ross with the teddy bears.

Jess reaching the apartment door, she knocked on the door. Rick next to her "Their probably having morning love making" Jess sighed with a flush "Rick do you have to have a dirty mind today?" Rick pouted "Not my fault, 5 hours of love making will stick on your mind" Jess shivered "you and your vampire energy" Rick chuckled.

They waited for a second and heard the door unlock. Sakamoto opened it. He was wearing black and red pjs pants and no shirt. His hair was tied in a man bun and he was wearing glasses. "I thought I sense you two here…" Jess chuckled "morning Sakamoto" Rick raised his eyebrow at him "not happy to see us I see"

He let them in. "Oichi is in the room resting. For now at least." He walked to the kitchen where he was cooking. "Once she has some food she'll be ready for another few rounds or so…ah I mean she'll be ready to get the day started Haha" He chuckles to himself.

Rick grinned "that vampire energy in us" Jess sighed "Really you two!" she said sitting down "So how was your V day?" Sakamoto shrugs. "Was here at Marie for her birthday and spent the rest of the night here. Lucifer gave us this place saying that Danni needed some alone time with Frank. So I guess it was fine." Jess chuckled "Rick took me to The Blossom Tree where we bumped into Terry and River, after dinner went home slowed dance and yeah" Rick smirked "in yeah, made love for 5 hours" Jess pouted with rose cheeks.

At River's, Terry was up and in the kitchen with Renia, she chuckled, he was helping her with breakfast he was whisking eggs "You are so sweet in helping me cook, I hope your night here was restful? Sorry that my son made you sleep in the guest room…" said while cut up some bacon. Reina was planning to make Breakfast Calzones, family recipe. River was still asleep.

"Its fine. I have siblings at home so I don't mind cooking. Your son is funny. I enjoyed pressing his buttons haha." Terry says smiling. "Thanks for letting me stay over. It's been while since I got a nice rest."

"Grandma?" Reina smiled "Morning sweetie, your daddy isn't home, why don't you sit right at the table" Robin looked at Terry with bug eyes, she smiled brightly at him "pretty!" Renia chuckled "awwww" Terry chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment. Your quite a cutie yourself."

River walked in with a yawn "Morning" Robin giggled "Antie! Morning!" she skipped over to her, River chuckled and picked her up, River smiled "Morning Robin, Morning mom, Morning Terry" Reina chuckled "Morning dear, can you get the tea ready?"

"Morning beautiful! Hope you slept well." Terry says smiling. River chuckled and put down Robin stepped over to Terry kissing his cheek then stepped over to the cabinet getting the tea set out with the tea.

At Damien's, Damien was sitting down on the floor looking out the window with a frown, he wanted to wish Jess a happy V day but he knew Rick would throw a fit. Heliosa stepped over to him "son you alright?"

Damien frowned more and put his head on his knee's "Mother why does it hurt… so much?" Heliosa frowned and knelled down next to him "You are in love Damien, it's gonna hurt when you see someone you love with someone else" "Mother do you love father?" Damien asked her, Heliosa sighs softly "Yes, I do deeply love your father but he's with your step mother, she is very kind and sweet to accept me in the family along with you. You know I was only suppose to me a segregate mother but it end up not being that…."

"I just wish I can have her for one night… then I would be happy…" Damien said with a sniff. "I can make that happen son" Damien's eyes widen and looked up to see his father in front of him. Heliosa smiled standing up "Hades what a surprise" Hades was very young and handsome looking wearing Black Long Sleeve Slim Faux Leather, over white collar shirt and black pants and shoes. Red eyes, long black hair and fair like skin.

Damien frowned "what do you mean? Your not gonna trick her like you did with step mother with uncle Zeus are you?" Hades looked down at him "do you want her?" Damien bites his lip standing up "Of course I do but I don't wanna hurt her! You forced step mother! I don't wanna force Jess!"

Hades shook his head "and we are still happy with each other, well then just wait Damien, one day you will be with her. The Three Sisters Of Fate have seen it" Damien's eyes widen "There still alive?!" Hades laughed "Of course, they are deity's"

"Know then" he looked at Heliosa who smiled brightly at him, leaning forward kissing her forehead "I'll be back later, I need to see Lucifer" he said disappearing a burst of blue flames. Heliosa giggled "he kissed my forehead!" Damien shook his head, his father hasn't given her affection for years but his heart bumped with happiness 'the three sisters for see me being with Jess…. That means… her and rick won't last… I wonder what else they saw….'

At Seth's, Ronnie was over in his personal office drinking brown liquor. "How is Makoto?" He asked. "She is well. She going on five months now. She has fully moved in with me since I can't trust her mother." Ronnie sighs. "I heard Cassandra challenged you the other day." Seth shakes his head. "My daughter is walking down a dark path. I can't blame her since I trained her to be that way. I will have to keep close watch on her." "She still carries hatred in her heart for me…my brother did in fact take a way her mother, your wife. There isn't enough I can say, how much I regret that." Seth takes out his journal. "Yes, but that same brother of yours, took my wife away from me and then tried to take out granddaughter. My hatred is not with you, it's with him. Speaking of him…there is a reason why I called you today."

Ronnie sits his cup down. "Is it about the curse?" Seth nodded. "I thought if I used your blood and Dorians blood I could figure out the composition of the poison." "And?" Seth pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Ronnie. He read it and his eyes widen slightly. "This…are you telling me…" Seth nods. "Sorry dear friend but Dorian is not your blood brother…" Ronnie frowned. "That's impossible…I would have known…" "About that as well. Dorian is no stranger to mixing potions and creating items that copies ones smell and scent. Also, your memories are still foggy are they not?" Ronnie sighs. "Regina tried her best to help unlock them but nothing worked…when Dorian came to me his scent was the same as mine and he told me things about myself only I would know." Ronnie grips the paper. "I saw and treated him truly as my brother. I even stopped her from killing him when he got out of line…he was the only family I had…"

Seth closes his eyes. "I'm sorry dear friend…but now that we know this, it makes him even more dangerous and if he is working with Valeriea the risk is even higher." Ronnie bit his lip and then leans back into the chair, deep in his heart he felt betrayed and it hurt. Even though he and Dorian were now at odds back then there was nothing they didn't do together. It was thanks to Dorian that Ronnie even knew about this strange power he had. His eyes widen. "I see…then from the start he had been using me…" Seth crossed his fingers. "What shall we do?" Ronnie crossed his arms. There was a knock at the door and Makoto pops her head in. She didn't look so well. "Grandfather…" Seth got up. "Excuse me." Ronnie nodded. Seth went to Makoto and led her out the room.

Ronnie looked down at the paper and grips it tightly and his eyes glowed in anger. "When I find you…I will collect your head…"

At Darcaniea's, Cien walked down the hall stepped into the all black sitting room. Darcaniea sitting by the fire, she was wearing a A-Line Two-Piece Burgundy Chiffon Long dress and barefooted. Clover was near her standing in front of the fireplace, Cien frowned at him but stepped to Darcaniea "Darcaniea, I have returned" Darcaniea looked up from her book and grinned "wonderful" she stood up "did you get what I asked for?"  
Cien nodded and handed her a book, the book was black with a orange eye in the middle with symbols around it "Perfect know, Cien how did you get into his personal vault?" Cien chuckled "Not that hard, his traps were ancient" Clover chuckled "good, now you can leave us demon" Cien frowned "What did you say? Watch your tone with me vampire!" they both glared and growled at each other, Darcaniea closed her eyes has they both gasped falling to their knee holding their necks, gasping for air. Smirking devilishly, she opened her eyes that were pure black and red "behave yourselves, the both of you" she said turning and walking out of the room. Once the door shut, they both gasped and coughing has she released them.

Deep in the carven, Dorian was soaking in the healing springs. Hibiki was holding a towel waiting for him to get out. She turned her head to see Mikey walking towards them. "Master…" He says bowing. Dorian turns his head slightly. "How is it out there?" Mikey takes a knee. "It seems many variables will be happening soon…" "The witch?" "Forgive me master but it seems her location is unknown unless she sees it other wise." Dorian sinks lower into the water. "I see…and the girl?" "Its been a bit difficult to get close to her but not impossible." Dorian chuckled and rises out the water. Hibiki hands him the towel. "Perfect. It wont be long now until she's mine." He dries himself off and walks by Mikey. Walking to the edge of the wall he pushed it in. A side door opened though the rocks.

It opened into a modern home. Hibiki and Mikey followed him inside. They walked through the living room and the dining room. I suspected that witch would run and hide. That's why you never trust witches and make a back up plan. They followed him down a staircase and walked through a door leading to a very old library. "Master? What is this place? Mikey asked. Hibiki looked at him. "While you were out doing your duties, we were able to lure and capture a follower. She was reluctant to help us with her talents but with a little…persuasion…she agreed." Mikey eyes narrowed and looked down slightly.

When they reached the end of the library there was a young girl with burgundy mess hair, green eyes, and was chain to the wall. She was beaten and battered. Her clothes were ripped and torn. Mikey grips his fist but stayed silent. In front of the girl was a small podium with a crystal floating. Valeriea's magic was pouring out of it slightly. "As you know the witch has various items that has her soul fused to. So items like this crystals can't be tracked or sense unless Valeriea herself or…" Dorian smirked. "Someone who has a bond or sold her soul to the witch uses it." The girl glared at him. "You fanned wolf…Lady Valeriea will hand your head!" Hibiki chuckles. "Still so much energy. I must discipline you later."

Dorian grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged her over to the crystal. "Let me go!" She screamed out. Dorian held her up to the crystal. "Show me where the witch is." "I…I wont!" Dorian chuckled and grabs her arm. He easily snaps it, breaking it. The girl cries out in pain. "Show me or it comes off…" Dorian says with a sinister smirk. Tears run down the girls cheeks. She waves her hand and the crystal shines a dark blue color. It showed an abandoned mansion that was on the edge of a waterfall." Dorian frowned and sighed out. "Do not play games with me you worthless witch!" The girl slams her eyes closed in fear. "it-The crystal leans towards darkness! It's not Lady Valeriea but something dark and sinister is there!"

Dorian lifted the girl up by her throat. His eyes turned yellow and he bares his fangs at her. "I don't gave a damn who is there! The one I seek is Valeriea! I need no other! Now find her or so help me I will rip your pathetic body into pieces!" The girl slams her eyes shut. Dorian raise his hand. "Then so be it. There are many of Valeriea's followers hiding out. We can easily sniff them out and have them do this."

"Master…a moment?" Dorian looked at him. "Valeriea can easily cast barriers around her to shield her presence from the world. That's how she's been able to hideout all these years. It would make sense that she would be able to hid even from her own creations." Dorian narrowed his eyes and drops the girl. "That is true…hmmm…" "I will find her master…but there is something that you can use this witch for. If the crystal leans towards darkness then…" Dorian smirked. "Yes…Yes…what a wonderful idea. Go and find the witch and report to me when you find her." Mikey nodded and quickly took his leave.

Dorian picked the girl back up by the back of her neck. "Show me my wolf." The girl frowned and waved her hand. The crystal expanded slightly and brought Oichi laying down with a ice pack on her back. Dorian smiles darkly. "Now, amplify it." The girl bit her lip and did what she was told.

At the apartment, Oichi was resting on the bed. She was wearing a batman long t-shirt with matching panties. "Damn that sexy vampire. I might have a lot of stamina but that was to much! I can barely feel my legs!" She put her face in the pillow. She could smell Jess and Rick in the other room. She was going to call out to Jess but she felt so embarrassed. 'I wonder if she has to deal with this when Rick beds her…ugh…' Just then she felt something tingling on her back. She tensed up and sat up, looking around. Her back started to burn and she hisses out in pain. She gets up and was about to rush out to the living room until the pain hit her hard. She screamed out in pain and fell to the floor.

In the kitchen Sakamoto heard her screams and ran to the room. Jess's and Rick's widen, Jess stood up fast and rushed to the room with Rick behind her.

Opening the bedroom door he looked around and the down to see Oichi on the floor. "Oichi!?" He ran to her and sat her up. She clings to him in tears. "M…My back…it burns!" Sakamoto frowns and lifts her shirt up to see the skin around the scars were starting to blister. "What is this…" Another shot of pain ran up Oichi back and she tightened her grip on him.

Jess's eyes widen "Oichi…!" Rick frowned "should we get Ross and Lucifer?" Jess bites her lip and rushed away. Out of the apartment, she rushed to Ross's apartment quickly, banging on the door "ROSS!" the door swing open fast, Ross there, he see the fear in Jess eyes "It's OICHI!" she grabbed his hand pulling her to Oichi's apartment.

"Wait what?" Ross says as he was dragged along. Lucifer pops his head out. "hmmm…" Marie ran out. "Sister in trouble!" She runs after Ross. Lucifer frowns and follows. Kaci frowns also and follows.

Jess race back in the room with Ross behind her. Sakamoto was still holding Oichi who was crying. Ross frowned and went to her. He looked at her back he could feel the dark magic growing. He reached down to touch her back but when he did he was pushed back by the intense magic. It blew Sakamoto back to the wall away from Oichi and it blew Jess into Rick, who caught her but also got blown into the wall. Marie was about to walk in when she was blown back as well. Lucifer caught her. It didn't affect him. Oichi held her chest and gasps out. Ross rubs his head. "That was a first…" Lucifer dropped Marie in his lap. "With Valeriea around here the curse magic in her body grows stronger." He walks up to Oichi and bends down.

He places a hand on her back. Oichi tenses up and gasps out for air. "Breathe easy child. It will be over soon." Jess quickly got up and went to Oichi. She grabbed her hand. "I'm here Oichi!" Suddenly, her eyes went widen and glowed green, her hair started to float slowly turning a different color. Rick's eyes widen at this. Lucifer frowned. "Of all the times to…" Out of reflex Jess reached out and grabbed Lucifer who cursed under his breath. There was this brief flash of light.

Jess blinked and looked around. She was in damp and murky forest. "Where am I…" She says. "Good grief…" Jess jumps slightly to see Lucifer beside her. "Dragging me into one of little visions is quite rude you know." Jess was about to say something when they heard humming. It was coming from deep in the forest. Lucifer frowns and walks there. Jess follows him staying close to him. As they get closer to the humming their eyes widen to see a dark lake and I'm the lake were people just standing their soulless. In the middle of the lake there was a huge crystal. It was throbbing and they could see souls floating around in it. In front of the lake there was a women wearing a gothic Victorian steampunk corset leather dress and no shoes. She was the one who was singing. Lucifer frowned. "So this is where she is…" He looked at the crystal. Jess also looked at it. She recognized it from somewhere. Just then they heard heavy breathing and cloud of dust kicked up. Jess hung on to Lucifer and turned to the side. He eyes widen to see a giant yellow eye looking at her. It was a dragon. The same dragon Valeriea had with her when she attack Ronnie's kingdom. The dragon was looking right at her with his dying eyes. "Ter…ry…" It says before the life left his eyes. Jess eyes widen. 'Terry!? Why would…"

"I grow tired of you sneaking a peek at me child." Jess turned and gasps out to see Valeriea in front of her and Lucifer. "You are being a nuisance. Just like that woman…being the spitting image of her makes me a bit sick." Jess bites her lip "well seeing you makes me sick dark witch!"

"What are you planning dark witch." Lucifer asked. Valeriea smirked. "What I do is no concern of you." "That's where your wrong. I think I've had enough of you dark witches lately." Valeriea chuckles and floats slightly and moves back to the lake. Her cold grey eyes looked at Jess. "Try as you might. You will never be able to save her." Jess's eyes widen slightly then glared "Your wrong! I will"

Valeriea laughed. "No matter what you or say the wolf child's soul will be mine and just because I have such Distain for you so…so…much…I'll make sure to hang her dying corpse on a stake. Just. For. You." Jess gripped her fist "you… I should have made sure your soul would never reincarnated!"

Valeriea let's out a wicked laugh. She raised her arms up and black crows surrounded Jess and Lucifer. "This will be our last time meeting like this. The next time we meet your dear friend Oichi will be laying soulless and soon dying at my feet and then I will throw this world into darkness ahaha!"

The crows blocked their view of her and they were then pushed back. They were then surrounded in another light. They both open their eyes and looked around. They were back in Oichi room in the apartment. They heard someone in the bathroom. It opened and Sakamoto walked out with Oichi in his arms. Jess smiles. "Oichi!" Lucifer frowned. 'Her scent is different…'

Sakamoto puts Oichi on the bed. Marie leaps from Ross's arms and gets on the bed and lays beside Oichi. "Sister…" She says tearing up. Ross puts his hands in his pocket. "She'll be alright. Don't worry." Sakamoto sighs and sits on the bed beside Oichi. Kaci see's Rick holding Jess, bleeding from the ears and nose, his eyes widen "Oh my god Jess!" he kneeled down, Rick frowned deeply "Sakamoto please some towels or something!" "Calm down sheesh…" Ross says going to the bathroom. He grabbed a blue rag and damped it with warm water and grabbed a extra towel. "Here." He says tossing it to Rick (others)

Lucifer already out of the building her turned the corner when a burst of blue flames appeared in front of him, he knew who it was. Hades stepped out of the blue flames "Lucifer, we need to talk"

"Go away. I'm busy." Lucifer says sighing. "Whatever it is, it can wait, your general's son that has been siding with that dark witch, took something of mine" his eyes glowed black blue "Walk with me Lucifer" he narrowed slightly. "If I walk. I leave. Speak your words now and make it quick." Lucifer says crossing his arms.

Hades narrowed at him but with a quick motion he grabbed lucifer's tight making his eyes widen has they burst into blue flames and teleported with a pop. They appeared in Hade's chamber, letting go of Lucifer's arms "Now we can talk"

Lucifer brushed himself off. "Do not ever grab me like that again or there will be hell to pay. Pun intended. Whatever this is you better make it quick and skip over everything you want to tell me and tell me what actually happen." Hade's eyes widen with anger biting his lip has blue flames burst from the outside of the chamber "Lucifer! Would you shut your demon face for once and listen!" he said snapping his fingers has a orb appeared "Look through it"

Lucifer sighs. "Oh for the love of…" looking though it, he saw a large stone door with green writing on it. He saw it open and Cien walking out of it with a certain book in his hands. Lucifer's eyes narrowed "Did he take the Aveeno, the book on cursed items and weapons ever have been made in the underworlds?" Hades nodded "I wonder how he even got in my vault…. Do you realize what the dark witch will do with anything from that book, she could even kill us gods Lucifer, and some that needs our royal blood to even work"

Lucifer sighs again and rubs the spot between his eyes. "Yes, yes I am very aware of that. This is why I tell you idiots to be careful which crap like this. So what do you plan to do about this since it was stolen from you and all." Lucifer says crossing his arms.

"I can't find it" Hades sighs, Lucifer frowned "What do you mean you can't find it? You created it!" Hades sat down on his thrown "it's being masked somehow, something very powerful is cloaking it where I cannot find it"

Lucifer place his hand over his face. "I cant believe this." "my love have you returned?" they both looked to see Persephone, she was wearing a blush Greek dress that gold metal rings on it. She also had Gold Tall Gladiator Sandals. She notices Lucifer and she smiled brightly stepping over "Lord Lucifer! It's been centuries, how are you?"

Lucifer frowns. "I'd better when I know those witches are dead. If you have nothing else I'm leaving. I have places to be." Hades sighed "Very well leave ass" Persephone frowned at her husband "love don't be mean to Lord Lucifer, farewell lord lucifer"

A mini pillar of fire surrounded Lucifer and he quickly left the throne room. He appeared in his Penthouse. He sits down and yawns. "Well the world may come to an end. I guess I should put some effort in trying to care…I guess…" There was a knock on the door and Lilith walked in. "Hello Lucifer. I see your back." "Lilith I don't have time for you. I'm preparing to go to Seth's place." Lilith frowned. "What for?" "None of your concern woman. Get out of my sight before I lose my temper." Lilith shot him a glare but walked out the room slamming the door. Lucifer rolled his eyes and pulled out a red and black book with a red pentagram on it. He opened it and scrolled down it. "Now let's see if my theory is correct."

Jess was lying next to Oichi. Marie was still laying next to Oichi also, the boys sit down on the floor next to them watching them. Rick frowned at Jess "hate it when she has this visions… this happens to her…" Kaci padded his back "Cuss she will be alright"

Ross got up. "Well they are both okay and breathing. Let's be happy about that." He walked over to Oichi's and pulled up her shirt. "What do you think your doing?" Sakamoto asked. "Making sure my father didn't erase my mark." When he spotted it and smile. "Still there." He put her shirt down. "Well I'm gonna go use your kitchen." He say walking out. Sakamoto rolled his eyes. He gets up and puts a cold rag on Oichi's head. He hears her sighs out slightly.

Rick looked at his cousin "So how was it?" Kaci's eyes widen and blushed "like sleeping a fucken god" he smiled "but also I still have the bite mark he gave me in my hip, he still have the bite mark around his nipple from" Sakamoto looked confused "Wait who did you sleep with?" Kaci flushed and showed him Ross's mark on his back shoulder blade. He then got up "I'm gonna go join Ross in the kitchen" he said leaving the room.

Sakamoto sighs. "Finally jeez…maybe he can be a bit open about his feelings more. It was getting annoying seeing his hurt face everytime Ross hugged Oichi. Good for him…now maybe Ross can back off a bit from her." Sakamoto moved a piece of hair behind Oichi's ear. They then heard a creak at the window and saw Yain on the window seal. "Yo." Sakamoto says. Yain jumped in. "How is she?" "Well thanks to Lucifer she's completely drained but she's okay." Yain nodded and his eyes darken slightly. "Stay near here. Mikey has been spotted near the area." Sakamoto frowned. "Will he come for Oichi?" "I don't know…just be alert. I'm going to go scout." Sakamoto nodded and watched him leave. "Ah…cant take a breather without you getting into trouble." He chuckled to himself. "I sure did fall in love with a trouble maker."

Rick sighed "Me and you both, Clover and Darcaniea are still after Jess and by the way… why didn't you tell me you and Oichi were visited by Darcaniea months ago?" "I informed my grandfather and Yain informed Ronnie. I'm sure the news was past to Zach and Jetter but I doubt he would let you know something like. I guess..." Rick narrowed slight but smacked Sakamoto's arm playfully "jackass" then hearing Jess humming slightly and turned on her side facing them, she was sleeping softly. Rick smiled at her and reached out runs his finger's through her hair gently "hurry and wake up…"

In the kitchen, Kaci walked up from behind Ross and wrapped his arms around his waste "I'm sure she will be fine…. And Jess too" Kaci said putting his head on the back of her left shoulder. "Meh. Not worried about that. There both alive and breathing and that enough for me." Kaci smiled and licked his neck playfully.

At Lucifer's place he had four types of flowers in front of him. Al poisonous. Behind him there was a flask with green liquid in it. He was reading his book as two of his servants came in with a box. "Sir, we have the items you requested." "Set them here." He says patting his desk. The servants sat the box down and left. Inside the box were more herbs and flowers wrapped and sealed. Lucifer closed his book. "That sneaky wolf…" He walked over to the liquid. "So this is how he did it…?" He went to the box and pulled out a dragon flower. He plucked the petal off of it and dropped it in the flask. He watched as the petal dissolved in the liquid and turned it jet black. "Ahhh…impressive…this might help Seth just a bit. I don't want to make this too easy for him. But I'm sure it will make my lovely Danni happy." He picked up the flask. "Time for a delivery."

At Seth's place, Makoto was sleeping on the couch next to Seth. He was rubbing her head while he was reading. He stopped when he sense something. He gets up and places a blanket over her. He snaps his fingers and two butlers came. "Watch her." They bow to him. Seth walked off and went to his off. He sat in his chair and waited. Soon a portal opened and Lucifer walked in with two boxes. "Funny, I thought you were elsewhere." "I was. My granddaughter is sleeping and I did not wish to wake her." Lucifer sat the boxes on his desk. "Ah yes, are you excited to become a great grand pa?" Seth leans back. "Yes. Now what can I do for you?" Lucifer chuckled. "I've always liked you. You cut straight to the point. Well there was a incident at Oichi and your grandsons place." Seth frowned. "What new place?" Lucifer chuckled. "Well I pretty much got them a room in the complex that Ross and Paxton are staying at. Oichi's mother need some time alone you know."

Seth crossed his arms. "Maybe give me a heads-up next time…" "Moving on. I have something for you." He opened the box and pulled out the black flask and the flowers. "What is this?" Seth asked. "I believe Dorian used a lot of poison flowers. Some of these flowers are very hard find around here so that tells me he must have been doing some interesting travels." Seth picked up one of the flowers. "Okay, but this does nothing if we can't get rid of the magic portion." "Let's not worry about that part just yet. The black magic is the only thing that is holding the poison back. Let's first work on a cure for the poison the work around the magic." Seth looked at Lucifer. "Why are you helping me?" Lucifer chuckled. "I'm not really. Just giving you hints. Plus, if my darling Danni learns of my involvement she might praise me. I'd like that." He steps back. "Now, that we are done with that part, let's get down to the real issue at hand. Do you have drinks in here? This may take a while." He says taking a seat.

At Zach's, he walked down the hall to Chida's room. Reaching the room, he knocked on the door and opened it "Son, I need you go shopping for your mother, she isn't feeling" he stopped talking when he see's Jin standing there with widen eyes and shirtless, with just boxers on and was about to put on his pants. Jin gulped "Morning… King Zach…"

Zach slowly turned to his Son who was sitting on the bed not bothered by his father's glance "morning father" Zach sighed "Mind tell me what's going on?" Jin gulped and Chida stood up stepping over to Jin grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply, Jin's eyes widen. Zach watched it, Chida pulled back "Me and Jin have been dating for months know"  
Zach looked at them more, Jin was getting nervous. King then smirked "well I'm happy you found someone son, Jin does your father know?" Jin flushed and shook his head "No not really…."

"Well you better tell him before he finds out from me" Zach said with a chuckled "Know both of you get dressed and head to the store. Chida your mother isn't feeling well to shop so go out and take this" he handed him a shopping list which was long "get everything on this list even the blood packs from the blood bank" he said leaving the room.

Jin flushed "Wow… he accepted us…" Chida chuckled "Please if he can accepted Kaci falling in love with Ross then he can accept us" Jin flushed again "Yeah…" 

Weeks went by and it was March 10th. Makoto and Tate were walking hand in hand from the hospital. She was six months and she was holding her ultrasound sound pictures. They learned that they were having a baby girl. Makoto giggled. "A girl. I'm a little nervous." Tate smiles. "You? I'm even more nervous but I'm glad. We get to be nervous together." Makoto smiles. "That's so lame." Tate kisses her cheek. "You laughed so it was worth it. Do you want something to eat?" Makoto nodded. "Yes, but first I'd like to go to my brothers place. I'd like to give him and Oichi a ultrasound picture of their niece." Tate nods. "Then we should have brought the car. I don't want you walking back and forth." "Oh please, this is a cake walk for me. You humans have low stamina." Tate shrugs. "Hey give us a break. We are trying here."

As they walked Makoto frowned. She glances back to see two men following them. She narrowed her eyes at them and tightens her grip on Tate's hand. "Makoto?" "Were being followed." Tate frowned. "S-Should we run or call for help?" "Not sure if they will let us…" Tate looks down until Makoto pulled him along. "Its okay. I'll protect you. I am stronger you know heehee!" Tate frowned at that. Another man appeared in front of them and smirked. Makoto sighs and was about to cross the street when a woman stopped them. "Going somewhere?" Makoto glared at her. "Actually yes, so get out my way. Wolf." The woman chuckled and looked down at Makotos stomach. "So bold when your carrying an extra load." She reached down to touch Makoto but her hand was smacked away by Tate. "D-Don't you touch her!" He says. He grabbed Makoto and ran down an alley street. "Tate!?" "Just run Mak…" A man appeared before him and back handed him into the wall. "Tate!" Makoto growls at him. The man chuckled bearing fangs. "A human should know his place." Tate struggles to sit up but his head was spinning from the hit. He hears Makoto scream. His eyes widen as the man had her by the throat. "My how the mighty have fall. To have sink so low to have a child with a human. No wonder your mother wants you dead." "W-What!?" the man smirks. "That's right. Princess Makoto of the Ruska family. Your mother wanted us to take care of you, your child, and lover over there. Said something about killing up mistakes." Makoto tears up. "No…she wouldn't…"

Tate struggles to get up. "Get your hands…off of her!" He charged at the man but was stopped by another one. "Humans…you make me sick…but you will serve as a nice snack." Tate pulls out a spray bottle and sprays him in the face. The man yells out in pain and drops to his knees. "My eyes! What the fuck did you do!" He yelled out. Tate charged at the man holding Makoto and tackled him to the ground. "Tate!" Makoto got up to help. "No! You run! I'll protect you and our child Makoto! No matter what okay! I might be a human but I can do something dammit!" He sprays the man in the face. "Get out of here!" Makoto bit her lip but ran off down the alley.

Unfortunately, she didn't get far as the woman wolf grabbed her around her neck. "Sorry princess but you aren't going anywhere." She turned Mikoto's neck to the side and bit it. "Aahhhh!" the woman chuckled as she dropped her to the ground. She spit blood on the ground. "Vampires are so adorable when they are trying to cling to life." The woman then looked to see Tate glaring at her. "What did you do to her." The woman smirked. "Care to take me on boy? You can die right along with her and that half breed bastard child." Tate bit his lip. "I wont let them die!" He charged at the woman who smirked. "Humans…so brave…so foolish."

Jess was walking down the street, she had just got off work, she got a job at Red Dragon Chinese restraunt. Still wearing her uniform, a red Chinese blazer shirt, black shorts and cute Chinese flats. Walking more down the street where her car was parked, she stopped to hear strange noise's coming from down dark alley. Looking down it, her eyes widen to see the scene before her. 

The woman was holding Tate's lifeless body in her hand. "Aw, finished playing already…ugh humans. They break so easily." She tosses Tate to the side and eyes Makoto who was holding her stomach and neck. The two wolves that Tate had sprayed recovered and got up. "Damn…did you kill him already!?" I wanted to do it!" one of them yelled out. The woman rolled her eyes and bends down to Makoto. "Looks like I killed your love princess." Makoto's eyes widen and she tears up. "N…No…" "Don't worry, your going to be joining him soon haha."

Jess bite's her lip and stomps down the alley "Stay away from her!" Jess yelled, the wolf looked at her and laughed "Oh another human to play!" Jess still stomping towards, her eyes suddenly glowed making the wolf back up with widen eyes slightly.

"I'm no HUMAN!" Jess yelled has a burst of powerful magical force hit both of the wolves, knocking the back into a wall. Jess rushed over to Makoto and Tate, as a barrier appeared around them, knelling down "Makoto you alright?" then she say the bite mark on her neck "you've been bitten…" hovering her hand over Makoto's tummy, she sense the baby was fine for now.

Makoto was crying. Jess smiled "Don't worry, I will call for help" taking a breath she did a whistle call that her mother taught her that will make Danni come to her if she was in trouble. This the first time she has used this magical whistle call.

The woman shook herself off. "Ugh I hate fuckin witches but in the end their nothing but a waste of freaking space." The other two men got up and shook themselves off. "Let's kill them already so we can…" He stops mid-sentence. They looked at him with a confused look. They then watch in horror as his head came clear of his shoulder and his body dropped. "W-What the hell!" The other man yelled. He was about to run until a hand came clear through his chest. He was then cut down as well. The woman back up as Terry and Yain appeared. "We've been looking everywhere for you." Terry says behind his mask. Yain tossed the body to the side and glared at the woman. "You took Flo's parents from her. Don't expect any mercy." The woman turned to run but rand into a pair of boobs. She looked up to see a very angry and deadly Danni. Coming from work she was wearing a Gold chain printed glitter V neck Midi dress. The woman jumped back. "Out of my way!" She tired throwing a punch at Danni but Danni easy grabbed it. She then grabbed the woman and slammed her face right into the wall knocking her out. "Pathetic…" Danni says.

She walks over to Jess and sees Makoto who passed out from the pain. "Terry taken Makoto to Seth now." Terry nodded. Yain was in front of Tate. "Lady Danni…he's breathing but not much longer." Danni frowned and went to Tate. Jess had removed the barrier "Danni…"

One of Tate's eyes open. The woman had mortally injured him. He looked up at Danni. "M…Makoto…is she…" Danni smiled. "She and the baby will be okay. Thanks to you. You were very brave Tate." Tate smiles as a tear came to his eye. "My…pocket…please tell her I'm and that…I love her." He says. Danni nodded. "Of course dear." Tate smiles at her and closes his eyes, taking his last breath. Yain reached down in his pocket and pulled out a black box. He opened it and saw a white wedding band wedding ring. Danni frowned and took it from Yain. "To die so young…"

She looked at the knock out woman. "Take her to Seth as well." Yain nodded and went to the woman. Danni went to Jess. "Are you alright?" Jess nodded "Makoto needs to help, she's been bitten… the baby is fine… for now…."

"Seth will know what to do. You should get home now. Wouldn't want Rick to be worried about you right?" Danni says smiling. Jess nodded standing up.

Terry picked up Makoto carefully and rushed off to Seth's with Yain behind him with the woman. A few more men showed up. "Lady Danni…we bring news…it seems like this boy was also a target. His parents' bodies have just been discovered not to long ago. Murdered in their home." Danni frowned and crossed her arms. "Clean this mess up and check to see if Tate had any extended family members. If he doesn't then we shall give him a proper barrel."

Danni pat's Jess on the head. "I will keep you updated on Makoto's condition. Please be careful going home." She then walks off. Jess nodded and walked off turning the corner to the street only to be grabbed before she can gasp out a man went to her mouth covering it, her eyes widen to see Cien in front of her. Glaring, she was ready to cast her magic but her eyes widen even more, her magic was being blocked. Cien chuckled "The onyx Ring, blocks any magical power" Jess frowned and can see the ring on him "Now little witch, we need to talk" with that he teleported with her.

At Seth's manor, Terry had gotten Makoto there as fast as he could. Seth had taken her and took her to the back. When Danni and Yain arrive, Hayate was just appearing and running to the back in a panic. Yain had taking the woman to the basement of Seth's place. Danni was in the living room waiting. That's when Sakamoto and Oichi rushed in. Oichi had started working at Sonics so she was wearing the standard uniform. "Where is she!?" Danni pointed to the back and he rushed off. Oichi sat beside Danni and they held hands. "Is she, Tate, and the baby going to be okay." Danni shook her head. "Tate didn't make it…" Oichis eyes widen and she looks down sadly. "Oh no…not Tate…" She squeezed Dannis hand. "Everything will be okay…we are just going to have to support Makoto as much as we can okay?" Oichi nods. "Okay mama…"

Where in the deep woods, an archway ruin stood, red leaves cover the ground, a pop of flames appeared and Jess and Cien came out of the flames. Jess finally pushing him away "what the fuck do you want from?! Kill me for your dark witch?!" She shouted at him.

Cien sighed "no" Jess frowned "then what?!" Cien stepped to her making her back up in the stone arch ruin "darcaniea sides with clover" Jess's eyes widen " why are you telling me this...?" "Because she said it would just be me and her! She lied to me, siding with that vampire!"

Jess was feeling uncomfortable to be honest, rubbing her should where he bite her months ago "she's siding with clover... why?" Cien frowned "I can't tell you why, she put a spell on me to make sure I don't say anything, like she doesn't trust me!"

Jess sighed "well you did kidnapped me to tell me she's siding with clover so yeah... look Cien just stop... turn yourself in, maybe Lucifer will go easy on you if you do..." Cien tan his fingers through his hair "what's the point...? I'm already dead anyways for siding with a dark witch..." reaching out she touched his shoulder "Cien..." biting his lip he turned sharply making her back up again "you don't understand I can't leave her! I love her!"

Jess had a shocked look on her face "Cien she can't love... she's only using you... she's that twisted and dark!" He growled at her and reached out grabbing her hair making her yelp "shut up! She isn't like that! In don't know I came to you!" He pushed into the archway making her hit the back of her head and hearing a pop. She frowned "he left me here... great..." taking out her phone she flipped it open, no services. Sighing, turning to the archway she reached behind her head to feel blood, she reached out to the stone and wrote the symbol for Damien 'rocks gonna get mad at me for summoning him...' "I summon thee son of hades, Damien!" She chanted has a fire ring appeared in the stone and closed her eyes feeling Damien coming through.

Cassandra was sitting at home watching TV. She had gotten a text from Hayate about Makoto and she bluntly said that she didn't care. "Weakling. She deserved to die with that half breed in her stomach." She heard walking down the stairs to see Sliver and Luien rushing to the door. "Well the hell are you two going?" "Fuck off bitch!" Sliver says running through the door. Luien follows behind him. Ignore her. Cassandra snitches her teeth. "Damn brats. Should have killed them when I had the chance." She changed the channel. "This pathetic alliance between mutts and vampires is a bunch of crap. My father is to damn weak and to even allow a half child into the mix is a disgrace! If mother was here she'd see it my way…" She sighing.

"My, I can sense your bloodlust a mile away." Cassandra quickly got up and looked around. "Who is there!? Get out here!" She heard chuckling. A magic symbol appeared under her locking her in place. The room around her grows dark and twisted almost like an illusion. She looks around and sees a woman appear in front of her. Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "Valeriea…" Valeriea chuckled. "Hello Cassandra. So nice to see you again." "What do you want. Shouldn't you be out destroying humans or something?" "Yes…that will come due time…the pup must face a tragedy before I can take her soul." "Since when was that a requirement…" Valeriea walks past her and sits down. She symbol under Cassandra's feet forced her to turn around and get on her knees. "The last time we meet, it was through a vessel. I offered you a hand in helping me. You turned me down and killed the vessel stopping my return." Cassandra narrows her eyes. "You plan on taking your revenge. Then get it over with." Valeriea reaches down and rubs Cassandra's cheek. "Silly child. I do not plan to take your life because you are going to join me this time. I know you long for war and blood. I can give you that." Cassandra growls. "You think I will betray my father! Your mad!" Valeriea eyes turned jet black and a dark and twisted smile came across her face. "You will join me." Her hand sinks into Cassandra's face slightly making her scream out. "I will bring that darkness out of you." Cassandra groans out as her nose started to bleed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the visions of her day in war flashed across her mind.

Valeriea chuckled. "You were born and bred for battle. The time of peace is not for you. Join me Cassandra and I'll make all of your desires come true." She let go of Cassandra who gasps out. She was covered in sweat. Valeriea crossed her legs. "Well…" Cassandra looked up at her. "Alright…I'll join you. What do you need me to do." Valeriea chuckled. "Good girl."

Jess sat on the rock, still in the place Cien left her there. Damien was behind her checking the back of her head "So Cien kidnapped you and warned you of Darcaniea has been up too?" Jess hummed "Yes… She sided with Clover…." Damien frowned "she sided with clover….? Well that's new for her… no dought she will properly kill him once he's out done his usefulness"

Jess sighed "Yeah…. It still concerns me… what could they be planning… and Cien couldn't tell me.. he was spelled to keep her secrets, secret" Damien shook his head "I healed the back of your head" he pulled his hands back "thanks…"

"I'm surprised you called me instead of Rick… Why is that?" Damien looked at her, Jess put her head down "you know him… he would hover over me to make sure nothing like this would happen…" Damien sighed and sat down next to her "sometimes I wonder why you are even soul mated with him…" Jess frowned "don't say that, I love him" Damien bites his lip and reached out gripping her chin gently and turned her head to him making her eyes widen with a flush "Damien what are you doing?" Damien leaned in "forgive me…" he said has was close to her lips her eyes closed tight 'No!'

"My, my what do we have here?" Jess's and Damien's eyes widen, Jess stood up fast looking in front of them to see Jin and Chida standing there "Jin! Chida!" Jin chuckled "Hello Jess" Chida however was glaring at Damien "what the fuck are you doing Damien? Do you want me brother try and kill you again?" then he looked Jess "and you, why didn't you stop him?!" Jess bites her lip and frowned "I can't my magic is blocked" Jin sniffed "it is… how is it blocked?"

Damien sighed standing up "Cien kidnapped her, I happen to be around this area and saved her got a problem with it?" Jin blinked and gasped he rushed to Jess hugging her "Oh my goodness, you alright Jess?" Jess nodded "I'm fine Jin" Chida sighed "well thank you for helping her now leave before I loss my temper" Jess and Jin's eyes widen, it was rare for Chida to even lose his temper.

Damien sighed "yeah, yeah" snapping his finger a portal opened of blue fire, he stepped through it and it closed behind him. Chida stepped to Jess snatching her form Jin's arms and hugging her making her gasp "C-Chida…?" "just glad your safe, lets get you back to my brother before he loses his cool and destroys the house" Jin chuckled "Yeah" Jess smiled softly with a small chuckle "Yeah"

In Seth's basement, Terry had the wolf woman tied up. She was struggling but it was all in vain. She glared at him. "How could you! Why are you following vampires you cur!" Terry pulls his mask up. "You need to get with them times. I don't know what pact your from but its obvious your not from around here. There is a alliance between all beings you know. You can't come here and start killing humans, wolves, and vampires and not expect something to happen." The woman snitched her teeth. "It doesn't matter! The deed is done!" Terry squats down. "Be that as that may who told you to go after Tate and Makoto." The woman huffed. "Like I'd tell you anything."

The door open to the basement and Rune walked in. "Hello. Sorry to disturb your talk." Terry gets up and steps to the side. "Prince Rune." Rune chuckles. "No need for formality. Rune its just fine." He looked at the woman and walked up to her. "You hurt my niece who is 6 months with child. I don't take to kind in some flea bag coming in here and doing what they want to my family." His eyes glowed red. "You will tell me every you know…" The woman shivered under his gaze.

In the living room, Sliver and Lucien was sitting next to Oichi. Lila and Nyx were there as well waiting on news from Makoto. Lila glanced at Oichi and blushed looking down. Sliver caught the glance and raised his eyebrows. Nyx frowned. "If she wasn't with him then…" "Don't start that…" Danni says. "Makoto loved Tate and the last thing you should be doing is blaming him. He did not once leave her like you both did when he learn she was pregnant." Nyx and Lila put their heads down. "I swear you children don't have any respect for each other at all…"

Sakamoto came out sighing. Oichi got up and went to him. "Saki! Is she okay?" Sakamoto nodded. "Yeah…apparently my blood can cure wolf venom." Oichis eyes widen. "Huh?" "Yeah some side effect from when I was cured from it. Grandfather and Jetter knew about it so yeah…she's going to be fine. She's sleeping right now but…she's going to ask about Tate. Did he come with you?" Oichi bit her lip. Danni got up and walked to him. "Tate didn't make it…and it seems like his family was also taken out…" Sakamoto eyes widen. "What…." Danni sighs. "I'm sorry Sakamoto. By the time we got there he had already been seriously injured. There was nothing we could do…" Sakamoto grips his fist. "Then how will I be able to tell Makoto…that boy…he opened her heart up. What if she can't take it." Danni reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That is where we come in. As her brother you are going to have to be strong with her and show her that her love was not wrong. Don't let her blame herself or the baby for this." Sakamoto signs and looks down. Oichi hugs him. "It will be okay Sakamoto."

At the Meyer's manor, Jess laying on top of Rick on the bed, he was holding her tight "Ow rick…." He frowned, snuggling her more "Damien again.. why is it always him…?" Jess sighs "Rick stop…" then suddenly she was slip by him, her eyes widen to see his eyes glowing red, then she sighed and moved her head to the side showing her neck "go on" Rick smirked and lent forward with his vampire fangs out biting down on her neck and starting to drink form her. Reaching out she ran her fingers through his hair "your so spoiled…"

In the woods, In a large tree. Kaci sat next to a sleeping Ross, they both went out in the woods together, finding a big enough tree they both went up on the top and relaxed. Ross had end up falling asleep.

Kaci smiled and leaned down kissing Ross's forehead "Sleepy head" he said softly, then his phone vibrated. Kaci sighed mentally, looking at his phone he Dustin has message him. Opening it up he read it 'Cien showed himself, he took Jess and Damien end up saving her, rick wasn't happy…'

Kaci sighed "Really… Ross.. Cien kidnapped Jess again but Damien saved her" ross sighed rolled on his side "she's fine right?" Kaci nodded "Yeah" "that's good, more sleep" Ross said drifting off to sleep again. Kaci chuckled and laid down next to him "you must be really tired" he softly said snuggling into him making Ross's arm wrap around him "sleep" Kaci chuckled and closed his eyes.

Not far from them a pair of Red eyes watched them, a smirk came across their face. Ross suddenly leaned up feeling a dark gaze on them, Kaci blinked "Ross what's wrong?" Then Kaci could feel it, he frowned "someone is watching us…"

At Seth's Manor, Oichi was sitting next to Makoto would was sleeping. She was holding a ultrasound picture. Sakamoto was sitting next to her holding Makoto hand. "She's having a girl." She shows Sakamoto the picture. "Your little niece." Sakamoto took the picture and smiles. "I wonder who she will look like." "We should throw her a baby shower. I bet that would cheer her up. Being surrounded by friends and family alike." Sakamoto sighs. "Maybe…I don't know." Oichi frowns and picks up the box with the ring in it. "Tate was going to propose to her…" "Yeah…Grandfather said they had talked it over and accepted him into the family. They were going to get married right after high school…" Oichi links her arm with his. "I think as long as we are here to support Makoto she will understand that she is loved. Her and the baby. I'll definitely be here to support her along side you." Sakamoto smiles and kisses her forehead. "Thank you Ichi."

In the living room, Hayate was pacing back and forth in anger. "How could she! I knew she wasn't happy with Makoto's diction but that's still her daughter! MY daughter!" Seth was sitting down. "Where is your wife." "She went out somewhere…I don't know where father." Rune crossed his arms. "I can find her but I looking forward to seeing her at all. I'll kill that bitch for what she did. Taking a hit on her own child. I told you to watch that woman." Hayate bit his lip. "How was I suppose to know she would do something stupid like this!" "Enough." Seth says. "Instead of arguing go find her and bring her back. Rune do not harm her. I need her alive in one piece." Rune nods "Yes father." "Hayate go find your sister…" Hayate sighs. "Yes father…even though it would be a waste of time…"

Jess and Rick, arriving at Seth's. River was behind them, after what happen to her, Jetter ordered River shadow them for awhile, they walked to the front door. Jess had just black shorts and a grey tank top on and leather flip flops on. River was in a white shirt and denim shorts with blue flip flops. Rick glanced at her. She had two small Band-Aids covering the bite marks from him, before she can ring the door bell, Hayate had open the door. He blinked at her, Jess blinked at him, Rick sighed "Hayate, Jess came here to check on Makoto"

Hayate frowned but by past them without a word. Rune walked out with a bloodthirsty look on his face. He saw Jess and the others. "Head to the living room…" He says by passing them. I don't care what he says. I'll kill that woman…" He mumbled, disappearing. Jess frowned "don't tell me…" walked quickly into the house and headed towards the living room. Rick and River followed after her.

In the living room, Danni was still there. She was drinking a cup of tea. Seth looked at her. "Danni…I must thank you for saving Makoto today. With everything that happened between her and Oichi. I would have thought…" Danni smiled at him. "It's no trouble at all Seth. We are basically family now you know. Besides I'm not one to have a grudge against a child. Makoto was just confused at the time. She didn't know where to put her anger at. All was forgiven after she apologized to Oichi for her actions." Seth smiles lightly. "Why are you not taking the throne after your father?" "Meh, too much work. I'll settle for what I have now. He plans on having Oichi take his place anyways. Shed make a far better queen then I could even be." Seth chuckled. "I see. So in the end we both had the same idea. Your father and I. I look forward seeing her results." Danni smiles and nodded.

Jess rushed in the room and see's Danni and Seth "Danni… Lord Seth" Rick and River appeared behind her "She wanted to see how Makoto was doing after saving her" River sniffed and smiled "I smell terry"

"Of course, Lila will show you the room." Lila who was just walking out, frowned at this. "Why do I have to do it?" "Go. Now." Seth says. Lila sigh. "This way…" She says walking down the hall.

They followed Lila down the hall where they ran into Terry and Yain. Terry was cleaning blood off his face. "That was cruel." He says sighing. Yain shakes his head. "It was necessary." Terry yawns out. "Ugh…I'm gonna have this smell on me for weeks…" River was right away snuggled into Terry, Terry chuckled "well hello there" River giggled "the trick to remove blood smell is the red lotus" Jess nodded to Yain and terry "hello boys"

Finally reaching the medical room, they saw Silver and Lucien by the door waiting. They noticed Jess and the others. "She's still sleeping." Sliver says as he opened the door. They walked in to see Sakamoto still holding her hand. Oichi was making sure she was covered.

Jess walked over and sat down next to Sakamoto "Is she healed…? How…?" Rick sat on a chair "I think I know how she got cured" Jess blinked "Did uncle lend Decan's blood?" "No. Sakamoto's blood was used." Oichi says sitting next to him. Jess gasped "No way! How?!"

"When I got cure. I got the ability. So that saved Makoto. We just don't know when she'll wake up…" Sakamoto says sighing. "We aren't suppose to tell anyone just keep a low profile on that information." Oichi says. She then handed Jess a ultrasound. "The good news is that Makoto and her baby girl will be okay." Jess smiled brightly "awwww! A girl!" Rick frowned looking around "And Tate?" Jess frowned looking at Makoto.

"The bad news is that…I don't know how to tell her that Tate didn't make it…" Sakamoto says. Squeezing Makoto's hand slightly. Rick frowned "We all have to be with her when we tell her, be there for her" Jess nodded "I will help out anyway I can" then she looked around "Where is River..?" Rick chuckled "Properly clinging to Terry" has he said that River and Terry came walking in, River smiled has Terry rubbed some red leaf on his neck. He was surprised that the sent of blood was masked by the red lotus has River said it would. Luckily River had one on her at the time. "This would help me out a lot when I'm out on a hunt. You're like super amazing you know." He says laughing. River giggled "that's why we us it to mask our scent on missions"

Up in the tree, Ross was narrowing at the forest to the left of them, Kaci frowned it sense dark. "Maybe we should head to my uncles or your place… it's just something watching us, do you know what it is?"' Ross frowned but still narrowed his eyes "No, it's cover's by a dark cloaking spell, I sense the eyes on me where I can see red eyes in my mind" Kaci stood up "come on Ross let's leave this place…."As he said that Ross's eyes widen and quickly leaped up grapping Kaci and covering him has a something sharp hit his shoulder blade. Kaci gasped "Ross!" Kaci see's it, it was a needle dagger. The dark aura was also gone, like it disappeared.

"Ross you alright?" Kaci reached out and pulled the needle dagger making ross hiss slightly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ross says. Kaci sniffed the dagger and he sighed "thank god not poison on the blade" then he frowned, Ross wasn't healing "you aren't healing…" it was getting redder. ross glanced at the blade and smell his father's power on it "Ross?"

Ross sighs and narrows his eyes. "Good grief. He is going to be super pissed." Kaci gave him a confused look. Ross wrapped his arm around Kaci just as a portal shows up. He pulls himself and Kaci in and they appeared in his room.

He walked over to a blank space on the wall and stopped. "Come here for a second." He tells Kaci. Kaci walks over to him. "Sorry about this in advance." He kissed his cheeks. Kaci looked confused for a second until Ross grabbed his hand and placed it on the blank space of the wall. He felt a door knob but when he grabbed it his felt an intense burning sensation. He let's go of the door quickly to see a burn mark on his hand. "Sorry I had to make sure it was still affected. I'll make it up to you later tonight." He kissed his cheek again. Kaci pouted "you better"

He put his hand on the door, turned something and a door opened. Ross went inside dragging Kaci along. The door closed behind them. "What's going on Ross?" "This is a special link to one of my rooms back home. It's a place between hell and the living. Like a pocket domain. I have plenty including a sex room that I think you'd like Haha." Kaci's eyes widen and a red flush appeared on his face 'sex… room…'

They walked down a set of stairs and came into a very big potion room. "Wow…did you make all of these?" He asked. Ross laughed. "Na. My dad did some tinkering and had other people make it since he's so lazy." He looked around the room and went to the back shelf. He started to looking through some bottles. "What are you looking for?" Kaci asked. "Well my dad likes to create new weapons so when he does he tests them on me. Some have weird abilities and stuff so he usually has a side potion waiting if things go wrong. Since I'm not healing from the wound from that dagger it means that my healing process is slowed down. Luckily some of my dad's weapons do that." He pulled out a clear bottle with blue liquid.

He opened it and Kaci covered his nose. Even though the potion look pretty it smelled of rotting corpses. "Yeah. This is one of the older versions of this potion." He takes the bottle and pours some liquid on his shoulder blade. He hisses out slightly feeling a pinch. "It will still hurts like a bitch though." Kaci walked over to him to see that his wound was completely gone. Ross rotated his shoulder and sighs out. "It can become a bother when my wounds don't heal. It's more annoying than anything." Kaci sighed "Yeah I remember I got bite by Haru once for 'touch' well poking River and dragon bites hard to heal…"

He walked over to Kaci. "I need to go speak with my father. I don't know why but I have a feeling that something or someone is after you maybe."

Kaci eyes widen slightly "you think someone is after me….? But how do you know?" he frowned.

Ross rubs his head. "It's just a feeling. I don't know but I don't think that dagger was meant for me and I felt my father's aura coming from it. The fact that my healing slowed down is also reason enough to be a bit skeptical. You will be safe here in my domain since I'm the only one who can enter." He points to a different door. "Through that door is a living room and bedroom. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back as soon as I can." Kaci nodded "What about mother and my brother? Mother would be worried about me…"

"I'm sure if she's that worried she'll seek me or father out. Your brother as well. Right now your safely is more important to me right now." Ross grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it. "So just hang tight for a bit okay?" Kaci blushed and nodded "A-Alright…"

Ross led Kaci to the door and opened it. He had black and white furniture in the living room. A mounted TV on the wall. There was a small kitchen and another door that led to the bedroom. "If you want your brother here with you or anyone else tell me now. I can bring them here right for you if you want."

Kaci smiled softly "It's alright, I just don't mother to flip out that I'm not home with in an hour because with everything that has been happening you know…" Kaci looked up at him with a soft smile, he leaned forward and kissed Ross's cheek "I'll be alright, I'll be here waiting for you to return"

Ross nodded and took his leave, closing the door behind him. He sighs out and opens another portal. Walking through it he ended up in Lucifer's pent house. Lucifer was sitting at a desk drinking tea. Ross looked at his bed to see four women laying on the bed naked and asleep. "Really…" Ross says sighing. Lucifer chuckles. "I have needs to you know. Now what do you want." Ross walked up to him and placed a dagger on the desk. "Me and Kaci were watched and attacked a few moments ago." Lucifer frowned. "He is fine but I got hit with this dagger. It slowed my healing factor down." Lucifer picked up the dagger and examines it. "Hmmm…"

"Father, I think someone is after Kaci…what are we going to do?" Lucifer put the needle dagger down. "Where is he?" "In the potion room inside my domain and before you say it, now he can't stay down their forever…" Lucifer leans back in his chair. "Could you tell who it was?" Ross shook his head. "cloaked." Lucifer sighs. "I'm getting sick of this. Even in hell I don't have to do this much crap!" Ross frowned. "Look, all I can say is to keep your eyes on Kaci. Since you don't want to keep him in your domain you better have eyes in the back of your head." Ross sighs. "Is that all you will give me?" "Well dear son, other than this dagger you haven't given anything I can use. I can't hunt anyone down because you don't know who was watching you." Ross looks down. Lucifer got up and walked to him. "I'm sorry." Ross eyes widen at this. His father rarely apologize to him. "Right now, a lot of things are going on and no one had the answers to them. If you truly care for Kaci like that, then protect him anyway you can. I'll add this on my list of things to do and figure out what's going on. Alright?" Ross nodded. "Yes, thank you father."

Clover hit the wall hard holding his cheek, Cien chuckled sitting on the chair. Darcaniea narrowed deadly at him "I asked you watch them NOT attack! And even more you lost that dagger!"

Clover sighed "really know, I watched them long enough to know that Ross cares for him. Kaci is the key to get what we wanted, isn't that enough?" Darcaniea narrowed more at him "You still attacked them, now they know someone will be after them and Ross is smart enough to know it was Kaci you targeted. Know I have one more job for you and you better not screw it up! Bring me the heart of any the children of Anubis just pick one, can you manage that?"

Clover nodded with a growl "Of course I can" "Then get it done, Hade's son will be harder to get, we will wait for the right moment. Cien learned much from seeing Damien always recusing her, Know leave my sight and do not return until you bring me that HEART!" she growled out storming out of the room. Cien chuckled sitting up and followed after her. Clover sighed and left.

Far away from Ravenswood, at a large and beautiful lake with a waterfall. There was a large curved tree that grew from it. A dragon soon covered the top of the tree. It landed, causing slight shock. Animals that lived there scatters as debris fell everywhere. Through the eyes of a raven it watched the dragon start to shrink down into a lone man, Terrance. He gasps out and shakes himself off. He walked slowly to the water and looked at himself. He sighs and lays back against the root of the tree. Rubbing his chest he looked up in the sky. "My son, I hope you are doing well… I wish I could speak and meet with you one last time but I fear I have no time left. Once Valeriea have what she needs, my body will no longer be any use to her." He smiles. "I wonder if you have fallen in love yet…if you have I'd love to meet her and tell her to take good care of you…" He chuckled and then frowned.

He grits his teeth and hold his head. It was throbbing again. "N-No…stop it…leave me alone…!" In his head Terrance was being torment by the hundreds of souls that Valeriea collected. Every day he could hear and see their lives comes to a brutal end. They screamed and yelled at him, torturing his mind, making him wish he was dead. Terrance yelled out as his eyes changed colors. He reverted back to his dragon form and went ballistic. His tail and wings waved around hitting the trunk of the tree. His wings blew away water from the lake. He shook his head and walked right over the cliff of the waterfall. His dragon body landed with a loud thrash and then all was silent.

Down below, Terrance had calmed down and was back in his human form. He was floating in the lake below. Tears were rolling down his cheeks mixing with the water that was splashed on him. "Please kill me…anyone…" He place a hand over his face. "I can't take this anymore…"

Night rolled into Ravenswood, at an animal shelter. about sixteen and possesses a pale complexion, tousled black hair, and warm, melting brown eyes. He is very good-looking and tall. He wearing black jeans, combat boots, a ripped T-shirt, a gold chain, and a black leather biker jacket. His ears stick up a bit, he sighed stepping out of the building has his phone rings. Answering it "Yes Nubia?" "Brother you are late!" Nubia yelled from the other side of the phone. Jackal sighed "relax sister, I'm on my way home know, tell mother not to worry about me" "alright, hurry up I'm starving!" 

Jackal hanged up on his sister and sighed, putting his phone back into his pocket, he walked down the dark street of the town. Hearing something made him stop talking and turn around "who's there?!" he shouted. There was no one, it was dead quiet, he didn't like it one bit. Frowning he turned around slowly, only to hear someone walk right up to him and he felt to something sharp feeling in his chest.

His eyes widen, has whoever to was cloaked "Shhhh, Prince Jackal it will be over soon. Being stabbed by a divine blade made by Ra that cant can kill any Egyptian god even a demi god like you" Jackal's eyes closed, blood was coming form his mouth, Clover can sense. His heart was stopping, grinning. He put Jackal's body over his shoulder and disappeared, Jackal's phone on the ground was ringing and ringing, that echoed the empty dark streets.

At Ronnie's, he was sitting outside smoking. He was looking down at an old picture of himself and Dorian. He sighs as he rips the picture up. He heard the back door slide open. He turned to see Faye walking out. "What are you doing up?" he asked. Faye smiles and sits beside him. "The kids are sleeping and I got a little lonely without you. You seem to have a lot on your mind." Ronnie looks out to the night sky. "I do…but none that concerns you." Faye leans on him. "Don't say that. I'm here for you Ronnie. You know you can talk to me about anything." Ronnie sighs. "…learning that the only family I've ever had was never my family to begin with…it's a hurtful truth. For years he's played the part of stubborn younger brother but…" Faye wraps her arm around his. "Dorian is a very sick man. I don't know why he believes what he believes and why he does what he does but do not blame yourself for his actions. As well, stop saying he was your only family. You have me, our kids, and our grandchildren. You are no longer along okay?" Ronnie nods. "Yes but…" Faye reaches up and rubs his cheek. "You are not alone anymore. Do what you do best my love. Protect this family as you always have. No matter what you decide just know that I will be there to support you." Ronnie smiles and holds her hand. "Yes, I know. I can never thank you enough for putting up with a old bag of bones like me." Faye giggles and they cuddle close together, enjoying the night sky.

A door opened and Darcaniea looked to see Clover walk in holding a metal box, walking over to her he placed it down "the heart" Darcaniea smiled "you have done it, good! So who did you choose?"

"Jackal" Clover said, Darcaniea chuckled "the oldest son of Anubis good job, where did you do with his body?" Clover smirked "I sent it to his father and a gift" Darcaniea chuckled almost giggled "marvelous! Know" she lifted her arm "your reward vampire" Clover smirked and gripped her arm biting down on it making her grin at him "That's it take your reward"

Nubia frowned looking at her phone "Why isn't he back yet?! He hasn't been answering his phone!" a woman stepped out of the kitchen, she head pink reddish hair with demon yellow eyes and pink demon face marking. 

"he said he would be home?" Nubia nodded, suddenly a portal burst open and Anubis himself walked through. a straight bob, long in the front and shorter in the back, ancient Egyptian clothing, and his jackal ears showing along with his tail and claws, his eyes where purple like.

Nubia smiled "Father!" Vena frowned sensing something was off, Anubis had a pissed and sadden look on his face "Love what's wrong?" Anubis looked at him wife and daughter "Jackal was killed…." Their eyes widen "what?! No you're lying1 I was just talking to him!"

Anubis stepped to her daughter who tearing "stop lying!" "Nubia!" he said to her making her stop talking "I'm not lying" Nubia bites her lips and she fell to her knee's tearing "No….." Vena's tears and rushed to her husband, he held her "I need to see Lucifer and Hades…" Vena sniffed "Why….?" "Because… his heart is missing…" 

In the grassy lands not far from Ravenswood, the town was off in the distance. At a circle stoned area, Anubis stood there waiting for Lucifer and Hades to show up.

Looking up at the sky, he frowned, in his hands was a dagger that was found next to his son, gripping it glaring up at Ra who was battling apophis. "Ra seems busy battling that demon deity" Anubis sighed "Yes" Hades was next to him "So why did you call me?"

Anubis bites his lip "Wait until Lucifer shows up" Hades raised his eyebrow "You invited him also? Anu you gotta be kidding me.. he wont show up, he got angry with me when I came to him" Anubis shook his head "that's because he hates you" Hades pouted "I don't know why… we were such good friends in ancient times…" hearing a portal open the both turned to see Lucifer walk out of it with a bored look on his face. "Yo Lucifer!" Hades said to him with a smile. "Hello Anubis…Explain why was I called here…I already have such a tight schedule…" Lucifer says ignoring Hades.

Hades pouted, Anubis frowned at them "I brought you two here to let you know what happen tonight… my son… Jackal… was murdered tonight"

Hade's eyes widen "how…?! he may have been a demi god but he had most deity in him then demon…" Lucifer sighs.

Anubis lifted up the dagger Ra "this was found in him…. His heart was missing" Hade's eyes widen "His heart…?"

Anubis nodded "What you have warned us is coming true, whoever stole that book of yours and collecting hearts of the underworld lord…. I have already sent word to Izanami from Japanese underworld domain that her daughters are in danger… Lucifer… Hades… your children are not safe, whoever is collect the hearts is masking their aura with a powerful cloaking spell" Hades frowned and took out his phone texting Damien "I'll text Damien now"

Lucifer runs his fingers through his hair. "Sorry for you lost Anubis. I'm not necessarily worried about Ross but it does answer something that's been bothering me."

Hades blinked at him "Like what?" Anubis frowned "did something happen?"

"Ross and Kaci were attacked by someone that was also cloaked. Ross came to me and told me that they weren't aiming for him but for Kaci instead. Now it makes sense. Specially if they are going after hearts." Lucifer rubs his chin. "Cien stole the book…he works with that witch that's after Jessica…but even cloaked shouldn't your son be able to handle Cien, more or less? He's as worthless as his parents you know…And that witch obviously isn't stupid enough to come out in the open without some trick up her sleeve…We are missing something here…a new partner maybe…but if so who and why…" Lucifer turned his back to them as he racked his brain.

Anubis frowned "that dark witch… Darcaniea was it? She was created but a dark curse that Phoenix placed on her, the reincarnation dark curse"  
Hades nodded "not to mention that we all found out, word travels fast, Michael made sure Phoenix cursed Regina"

"Ughh! Curse my damn brother…this all his fault!" Lucifer says. "Always have to be so high and mighty that instead of fixing problems he made them worse. Now everyone has to suffer for it. My brain hurts. I cant deal with these two witches with different goals and different sights. I just want to bring them to hell and torment them for the rest of all eternity." Lucifer growls out angrily. Anubis nodded "I would love to join you" Hades agrees "I'll go and let my other son and daughter no" he disappeared in a blue flames.

Anubis sighed "Lucifer, it isn't just your son, your daughter also can be a target"

"Again I'm not worried about my children. Even at the age of 7 she can handle herself. I do train them well after all." He snaps his fingers and walks through his portal. Anubis all alone know, sat down on the ground looking up at the sky, Ra was again busy fighting the demon deity.

A few days later, at Seth's Manor, Makoto had woken up. When she came to, Seth had explained to her about Tate. As he feared, Makoto had a terrible break down to where she couldn't eat or drink anything. She quit school and blocked herself off from everyone. For her sake and the babies, Seth had to force her to eat.

That evening, Sakamoto and Oichi came by. Oichi had a cute bumblebee gift under her arm. Seth was in his studies so the butler led them to Makotos room. When they walked in, Makoto was curled up, crying, holding on to the ring Tate was going to propose to her. On her dresser was a half eaten plate of food. The butler grabbed it and took it out.

Sakamoto went to his sister and rubbed her back. "Makoto…you have to eat you know. If not for yourself do it for your daughter." Makoto sniffed. "I miss him…so much…" She mumbles out. Oichi looked down and walked to her. "Makoto…I know that it's going to hurt but we are here to support you and be with you every step of the way. Just know that Tate protected you wholeheartedly. Even at the cost of his life. He thought about you and your daughters safety first. I don't think he would be happy if he saw you like this. Hurting yourself and the baby." Makoto looked at her with teary eyes. "Then what should I do. Tate was the only person who ever loved me for what I am. He didn't reject me and push me aside like I was some disappointment…he cared for me…" She cries harder.

Oichi sits down and grabs her hand. "That's where your wrong. I know your family wasn't the best supporting people but you got your older brother here and your grandpa. Your cousins Silver and Lucien. Your uncle Rune and even friends like myself and Jess. You are loved Makoto. None of use think of you as a disappointment and its not your fault that you were treated like that." Makoto squeezed her hand tightly. Sakamoto reached out and rubs her head. "Maki…" Makoto eyes opened and she turned to him slightly. "You…you haven't called me that since…" Sakamoto smiled softly at her. "I'm sorry for everything we put you though. I was also in the wrong for treating you so bad. I wish I can take it back but I cant but I can promise you that it will be different from now on. You wont be alone anymore okay?" Makoto bit her lip as more tears falls down her puffy cheeks.

Sakamoto grabs her arm and sits her up. "Now let's get some food in you." Oichi smiled. "But first I have a gift for you!" She holds out the bumblebee gift box. Makoto blinks at it and takes it. She opens it and takes out a cut bumblebee stuffed bear. Her cheeks flushed. "Wha…how…" Oichi giggled. "Saki said you had a cute fascination with bumblebees so with Hope's of cheering you up I made that for you." Makoto squeezed the bear. "Thank you Oichi…so much." Oichi rubs her stomach. "You don't have to thank me. We are one big family now." Sakamoto smiles at them both and nodded in agreement. 

Once Makoto had finally eaten she went to sleep. Oichi and Sakamoto slipped out her room and went to Seth's office. Sakamoto knocks on the door. "Come in." They heard. Sakamoto opened the door and they walked in. "Hello grandfather." "Hello Lord Seth." Oichi says. Seth looks up from his work. "Oichi dear, we have talked about this." Oichi blushed. "Hello G-Grandpa Seth.." Seth smiles. "That's better. What can I do for you?" "Well we wanted to know if it was okay to throw Makoto a shower here. We were going to have it last week but…with her cutting contact without everyone…" Seth gets up. "That is a fine idea. It will be great practice for when it's your turn." Oichi and Sakamoto blushed. "Grandfather please…I told you it would be a while since we go down that route." Seth chuckled. "I know but its still practice none the less. I will have the maids watch over Makoto while she sleeps. You two prepare and inform the guests. I'll instruct the kitchen staff to start preparing a meal." Oichi smiles. "Thank you Lor…um…grandpa Seth." Seth chuckled and they got to work.

Sakamoto left to get all the decorations from the apartment. Oichi sent a massive text to everyone telling them the location of the baby shower.

It took about two hours to fully get the living room set up. The theme was bumblebees. There were yellow and black balloons hang up. On the wall it was a banner with 'mother to be' in black and white letters with bumblebees carved out. There was a table near the door that had buttons on it. They had labels such as 'uncle to be' 'auntie to be' and so on. There were snacks and sweets set up on the table next to a cake that was decided as a pregnant stomach and a decorated dress.

Ross and Paxton was there moving the couches so Makoto wouldn't have to walk everywhere. Marie was there with Kim. They were sitting down eating a bumblebee cookie. Danni and Faye were in the kitchen with the staff. Danni was wearing a black and yellow pencil dress and Faye was wearing a yellow floral ruffled maxi dress. "Mother thank you for coming?" Danni says. Faye smiles. "Of course dear! Once Oichi and Sakamoto become a married couple they will be family. Why not start now heehee. Plus, no offense to Seth, there aren't many women role models here that can help poor Makoto. Seth is doing what he can but no even he can handle every problem. I want her to feel comfortable enough for her to come to use." Danni nodded. "I agree. Cassandra definitely doesn't have that type of touch and the child's mother put a hit on her." Faye shook her head. "The poor dear."

Sakamoto, Sliver and Lucien was moving gifts to the corner of the room. "So many gifts…" Sliver says. "The big ones are from Grandfather…" Sakamoto sighs. "Of course they are."

In Makoto's room, Oichi was helping her into an outfit she made. A light blue maternity dress and a yellow jacket and black flats. Oichi herself was wearing a cute yellow bow top shirt with a blue denim skirt and black converses. Her hair was tied back into a low ponytail. "You look so cute!" Oichi says giggling. Makoto's cheeks turned red. "You…think so…" Oichi nodded. "Yes! It fits you so wonderfully! I cant wait for everyone to see you!" Makoto smiles. "Y-Yeah…" There was a knock at the door, and it opened. It was Lila and Nyx. Makoto frowned. Nyx walked up to her. "Well at least you look nice. It's better then what you usually wear." Oichi frowned at her. Lila was about to say something when Oichi walked in front of Makoto. "Before you even open your mouth like me tell you both something! Just because Makoto is no longer a bully that does not give you the right to bully her while she is going through something emotionality. If you don't have anything nice to say to Makoto then you both can get out!" Oichi says pointing at the door. Makoto eyes widen at this. "Oichi…" Lila's face turned red. 'Oichi is so cute when she's angry…' Nyx frowned. "If she wouldn't have laid down with a human then maybe…" Before she could finished Oichi pushed her and Lila out the room and closed the door. She then raised her hand and smacked Nyx who had a shocked look on her face. I won't let you insult Tate in front of her. It doesn't matter if he was human. He loved her and she loved him as her friend you should have been the one supporting her. You are pathetic and you don't need to be here. If you even think of spoiling this for Makoto I will knock your teeth out. You got that." Oichi says glaring at her. Nyx gulped but nodded. Lila shivered. 'So cute!'

Oichi huffs out and opens the door. "Come on Makoto! Let's go see everyone!" Makoto walked out and Oichi links arms with her. Nyx held her cheek as Oichi and Makoto walked to toward the living room.

Jess in the room with the others, she was wearing a yellow sleeveless round neck tank top, Black Roocoo denim capris shorts and Converse chuck II Hi tops there white, black and fresh yellow colored. They were all waiting for Oichi to bring Makoto. Rick wasn't with her today, sighing mentally remember earlier today.

~earlier today~

Damien was walking down the street, he was on his was home. "DAMIEN!" he stopped and sighed "Rick what do you want?!" he turned and Rick with his vampire speed reached very quickly with his arm back ready to punch him.

Damien's eyes went blank, before Rick's face met his face. Someone caught his fist, Damien can tell it was Zach. Jess rushing behind them in her work cloths "Son I told you not to do anything, Damien I'm sorry for my Son's behavior…" Damien shrugged his shoulders "it's alright"  
Rick growled "let me go father! Let me kill for touching her!" Jess frowned "Rick knock it off!" Zach bites his lip "I had enough with you son" he eyes glowed making ricks eyes widen and he fell to his knee panting under his father's vampire powers "go home and stay in your room until I say you can leave" Rick bites his lip and disappeared with his vampire speed.

Jess frowned looking down, Damien smirked at her and stepped to but Zach was quickly in front of, Damien eyes widen slightly looking into Zach's eyes "Damien go home" Damien sighed and walked away. Zach looked at Jess with a soft look "Jess, lets take you to work" Jess nodded and they walked away. 

~end of memory~

Jess sighed then she senses them coming "their coming" she whispered.

Walking arm and arm, Oichi walked in with Makoto. Marie and Kim jumped up. "Surprise!" Danni giggled at them. Makoto's eyes widen as she looked around. "A-All this for me…?" Oichi smiled. "Of course silly!" Faye walked to her and pin a 'mother to be' pin on her dress. She then hugs Makoto who tenses up. "Its okay darling. I know it's hard but always remember you have us to stand with you. If you ever need something don't hesitate to ask me okay?" She let's Makoto go and smiles sweetly at her. "We are a family you know and family stick together." Makoto bites her lip and tears up. Oichi smiles at her and leads her to the chair that was set up for her. A white comfortable chair with black and yellow balloons around it. 6 big kid blocks with three on each side and two bee stuff animals.

Makoto sat down and grabbed one of the animals and held it. "Thank you all for coming.." She looked at Jess. "…and thank you for saving me and my baby…there isn't enough thanks I can give you…" Jess smiled brightly at her "what matter's is you and the baby are safe" she stepped forward and hugged Makoto and rubbed her tummy "We are friends Makoto and I can't wait to be an aunty"

Danni walked up and brought out snacks. "I heard you weren't eating probably Makoto. That's a huge no no. Today you are gonna eat your fill and enjoy yourself okay?" Makoto nodded. "Okay…" "We didn't have a lot of time to prepare games so after you eat we can open your gifts." Makoto smiles. "Yeah…" Kim eyes lit up when she saw Jess. "Jess is here!" She runs to her and hugs her. Faye chuckled. "Seems like she's become attached to you." Jess giggled and hugs her "I don't know why but I like it!"

Ross jumps over the couch and sits next to Marie. "So Makoto you decided on a name yet?" Makoto was eating a sandwich. "No…me and Tate were going to think of names when we learned the gender…oh Tate…" She tears up. Oichi frowned and looked at Ross. Paxton smacks the back of his head. "Be a little more sensitive please…" Ross frowned. "My bad sheesh…I was just going to suggest that we come up with a name for the kid? Can't keep say baby you know." "Yes, but maybe consider Mikoto's feelings about that." Silver says rolling his eyes. "Demons…sheesh…" Ross pouted. "Fine, my bad again…" Marie giggled at her brother. "Silly brother." Jess chuckled sitting down with Kim on her lap 'I can't wait until I have baby…' her face turned red.

Makoto wipes her eyes. "I mean he's right…I can't go around having a nameless baby…she needs a name." She says rubbing her stomach. Sakamoto rubbed his cheek. "If you say it like that…then I have a name." They looked at him. "What about Takara? It means treasure or jewel. I figured…the love between you and Tate let you create a treasure that's beyond money or fame." Oichi smiled at him. Makoto looks down at her stomach. "Takara…our baby girl…" "I think it's a wonderful name." Danni says smiling. Jess smiled "I like it, it's a beautiful name!" 

A hour went by and Makoto ate all she could eat for now. Faye and Danni kept her well fed throughout the shower. They were now getting the gifts ready. Seth and Rune were now in the room. Hayate was not there and it hurt Makoto a bit but Sakamoto reassured her that she shouldn't worry about him. The first gift she open was from Silver and Lucien. They had gotten her bibs, bottles, a photo book, and a few learning toys. Ross, Paxton, and Marie got her a bumble bee baby gym set. Danni got her diapers and wipes, clothes, and a bumble bee activity mat and a bumble bee bouncer. Faye gave her a book of home made recipes, rattles, and baby showering items and from Ronnie a huge click and play alphabet and numbers puzzle mat. From Rune she got a stroller. From Jess she got a lot of baby clothes and a flower play mat. From Sakamoto and Oichi she got home made clothes for both her and the baby and from Seth she got a brand new crib and room set for the baby. She gain various gifts from her homeland as well from the people. Makoto was so over joyed that she couldn't help but cry out of happiness.

From all the crying, Makoto wipes herself out and Rune took her back to the room. The boys started to carry her things to Takara's new room. Kim was sleeping on Jess, full of all the food she ate. Danni, Oichi, and Faye were cleaning the room. "Mama? Did you find the rest of Tate's family?" Danni frowned. "We located his grandparents, but they made it clear that they didn't want anything to do with Makoto or Takara…they even had the guts to yelled and cuss me out for even contacting me about the death of their son and grandson! Ugh…I swear…I will never understand how some people can be so cruel." Danni says rolling her eyes. Faye frowned. "Well it's a good thing that Takara will be staying here. Just think how those people would mistreat her. I couldn't stand it." Oichi nodded. "Yeah…" Jess frowned "well she had us and we will protect her"  
(others)

At the Ravenswood Hospital, in high tech CT scan room Kaci was on the gurney in nothing but his boxers. A room next to the CT scan room, was the computer room. Zach in his doctor's coat, he was in the room with Delica, he typed on the computer and turned on the mic "Alright Kaci I'm gonna began, stay still and relax" he pushed the button has the machine started.

Delica sat there with a frown "you sure you should test him again? You tested them already and turned out to be negative…"

Zach looking at the computer screen as images of his Kaci's body started to show "Yes, it's the only way to make sure" Delica still slightly frowned "I know you, clover and Draven are barriers, but I don't think the children are…"

Zach looked more at the computer screen, has the image of Kaci's abdomen and lower part. He clicked on it quickly and looked at more, Delica looked over to the screen and her eyes widen then sharply looked out the glass window at Kaci "oh my god…."

Zach sighs softly "well I guess he is a barrier after all" Delica groaned "What are we gonna do? He's been sleeping around with Ross… you gonna put him on some kind spell to keep him from being pregnant? Well a human devise work on him?"

Zach shook his head "No a human devise will not work on him, I have no chose to go to Jetter for that spell" Delica leaned back in her chair "lets hope it works and I don't wanna be a grandma right know…." Zach laughed "I don't think Lucifer wants to be a grandpa either, I will contact Jetter and have him place the spell on Kaci that was placed on Jess" he said looking at Kaci in the other room, turning on the mic "Alright Kaci your finished you may get dressed and meet me upstairs in my office"

Kaci leaned up "what did you find?" Zach looked at him "You're a barrier Kaci" Kaci's eyes widen and sat there in shock.

When the shower was over, every had left. Seth, Rune, and Sakamoto was sitting in his office. Oichi was in the room with Makoto. They were waiting for Hayate to come and bring news about Cassandra. "So no word of where Matsuri is?" Seth says. Rune shook his head. "No, my informants have not found anything." Seth sighs. "I see…then keep looking."

In Makotos room, she was sleeping peacefully and Oichi was crocheting. The door opened and Hayate walked in. Oichi looked up and frowned at him making him chuckle. "Fear not. I'm not here to do any harm. I just wanted to see her." "You could have seen her at the baby shower…" Hayate smiles sadly. "I know but…I didn't think she want to see me." Oichi put her needle down. "That's a lie. She was devastated that you weren't there. A happy time in her life and you decided not to show…" Hayate chuckled. "I heard from Saki that you were quite shy. It looks like your growing out of that." Oichi sighed. "And Sakamoto told me that you were to gullible for your own good." Hayate pouted. "How rude of him to say that…" Makoto stirs in her sleep and cuddles down under the blanket. Hayate smiles at her. "I know I may seem like a awful parent, but I love Makoto and her new addition. I admit that I was blinded of my wife's behavior but I promise you that we will bring her back where she will be delt with." He bows to Oichi. "Thank you for caring so much for Makoto." He turned and left.

Hayate walked to Seth's office and opened it. He was welcomed with glaring eyes from Sakamoto. "Dear brother, we had to talk your son from coming after you." Rune says chuckling. Hayate chuckled. "Fear not Saki. Your wolf mate and sister are okay. I just wanted to see her." He walked up to Seth. "Father, Cassandra is no where to be found. I checked back home and her armor and blade are missing…" Rune frowned. "You don't think her and Matsuri are in it together are you?" Hayate shook his head. "I don't know. It's like they both vanished…" Seth placed his hand on his desk and it cracked. They could tell he was angry and trying not to show it. "Grandfather…" Sakamoto says with concern. "I want both of them found. Do you understand me? I will not have my own family members running amuck around this place or any other. I do not care how you do it but get it done." Hayate and Rune bows. "Yes father." They both quickly left the room. Sakamoto got up. "Is there anything you need me to do?" "Yes, keep Oichi and your sister safe." Sakamoto frowned but nodded. "Of course."

Up in Zach's Ceo office, Kaci laid on the kaci in pure shock, he was afraid if Ross found it he wouldn't see him anymore. Kaci closed his eyes with a heavy deep sigh.

Delica frowned down at him "Kaci, your gonna be alright. Your not the first you know.. your father was a barrier…." Kaci not answering her it was making her upset but sadden for her son. Zach put the phone down "Jetter is on his way" he got up and walked over to them. Stopping next to them "you know before I tested you, I tested Chida. He came out positive but he choose not to have the spell on him"

Kaci frowned more and sat up "What about me do I get a choose?! Your just gonna make me that spell on me!" Delica's heart dropped "Son listen to me… I don't think Lucifer wants to be a grandpa right know and I don't want to me a grandmother…. Your just too young right know… finish school first… plus you and Ross aren't seeing each other just sleeping with each other"

Kaci's head hanged down "I don't want that spell on me… please don't.. if Chida got the diction then let me decide too…" Zach frowned and looked at Delica, she looked at him and frowned then looked back at Kaci "Kaci, no" Kaci stood up fast "What about Ross?! Let me go ask him if wants it done, if tells me to have the spell on me then I will…." Delica sighs "Alright… go on tell and ask him" Kaci smiled at his mother and hugging her "Thank you mom" he said and rushed to the window opening it and jumping out of it.

Delica groans and sat down on the couch "WE know the answer Delica… I know Ross or Lucifer will have him on that spell" Delica frowned "I hope so… and to be honest… he is right Zach, if your letting Chida not have the spell on him then Kaci should have his own say in it… for fuck sake, there around 116! There not that young!" Zach sat down next to her "yes I know"

Danni was back at the night club , she had to come back and make sure everything was in order for tonight's shift. After she made sure the money was counted, the drinks were stalked, and the glasses were clean she had one thing left to do and that was to take out the trash.

Carrying two trash bags she walked to the dumpster in the back. "I wonder what Frank wants for Dinner. Maybe I should surprise him." She giggled. "Hes such a sweetheart to me. I feel so spoiled sometimes." She got to the dumpster and tossed the bag in. "Ah, that man makes my heart beat so hard! I've never felt so happy like this before heehee!"

"Now…that's a sad statement." Danni froze just as she was kicked from behind into the dumpster, leaving a dent in it. She sits up slowly holding her head. "Ow…" She growls and looks behind her and then gasps. "You!" in front of her was Axel. Dante's younger brother. He smiles sweetly at her. "Hello ex sister in law. So nice to see you again. Do you mind telling me where Oichi is?" Danni glared at him. "Fuck off! You think I'll tell you like that!" Axel walked up to her. He grabbed her by her neck so quickly that Danni was unable to react. He slammed her into the dumpster. "Don't make me lose my temper Danni. If I don't take Oichi's life then she will no doubt be in danger. Can't you see that?" He grabbed Danni by her neck and squeeze. "You and Dante are hiding her from me. Don't you understand what could happen if she stays alive! She needs to die Danni." Danni struggles in his grip. "Screw you Axel! Don't blame your sick desire on my daughter because you were to weak to save your own family!" Axels eyes widen.

Next thing Danni knew she was hit hard in the stomach and then once more in the face. He body hit the dumpster with such force that it tilted over and fell on top of her legs. She yells out in pain. Axel breathes out heavy and walks slowly to her. He puts his foot on Danni's head and slams it down to the ground Knocking her unconscious. He could see blood coming out. He removed his foot, brushed himself off, and smiled sweetly at Danni. "Until next time Danni. I hope you will be more talkative next time." He walked off leaving Danni.

At Ross's, the front door the apartment opened. Kaci had a key that Ross gave him. Closing it he locked it and stepped in more to see Paxton, Ross and Marie in the living room. He smiled and stepped over to him, Ross looking up "Kaci" Kaci sat on his lap, "I have something to tell you…"

"What's up?" Ross asked. Kaci breaths softly "Today my uncle tested me and I came out positive of being a barrier…. There forcing me be on a spell to prevent you know…" he looks down.

"Ah, okay. Did you get it?" "No I haven't done it yet… that's why I came here, to see if your okay with it…" Kaci still not looking up at Ross. "I say get the spell." Kaci frowned still not looking up "Really?"

"It's not like I don't want a kid but right now would be a bit much. A lot of things are happening all over the place and if you end up with my kid and something happens to the both of you then I'd burn this damn entire town down, send out a army of demons and destroy the world. You don't want that right?" Kaci flushed and shook his head "No"

"Jeez Ross…a little chaotic you know…" Paxton says rolling his eyes. "Hey I gotta get my point across so I think being super dramatic is needed. Anyways, one day we can cross that bridge. Just not now okay?" Ross says kissing Kaci forehead. Kaci smiled leaning up kisses Ross and snuggled into him "okay I'll tell them to put the spell on me…" he said getting up, Ross grabbed his hand "afterwards, you better come back here" Kaci flushed and nodded "Of course I will" he said leaving.

Marie blinked and her eyes widen. "Kaci is having a baby!" She says all of a sudden. Paxton nearly chocked on the drink he just started drinking. Ross chuckled. "You understand what we were talking about?" "You said, 'have my kid.' I'm gonna be a big sister!?" Ross laughs. Technically you will be a aunt but no Kaci isn't having a baby. Not yet anyways." "Oh…" Marie looks down. Ross runs her head.

"I…If brother have a baby…will he leave me to?" She asked. Ross frowned. "Why would I leave you?" "Mama left me here…I never see her anymore…" Ross and Paxton looked at each other and back at her. "Mom left you here because she thought it would be better for you to experience life with me." Marie looks at her. "Mom hates me right? I'm not strong like daddy or big brother…" Ross bit his lip. "You don't have to be strong like us sis. You know what. Fuck what mom says! Okay?" Marie's eyes widens at him. "She's nothing but a overzealous whore who…" "Ross!" Paxton says standing up. Ross snitches his teeth and got up. "I gotta go to the freaking store…" He quickly left slamming the door behind him. Marie tears up. "I'm sorry…" Paxton goes to her and hugs her. "No, it's okay. Your big brother loves you so much that he can't stand to see you hurt. He understands better than most about your mom." Marie sniffs. "He won't leave me?" Paxton smiles. "He didn't leave me. So I can promise that he'd never leave you to okay." Marie hugs him. Paxton sighs out and rubs her head.

At the nightclub, Danni was fading in and out of consciousness. She wasn't sure how to get in contact with Frank. She couldn't feel her legs and her head way bleeding badly. As she laid there, fading in and out, she saw a bright light in her head. She saw Lucifer, but he was different somehow. She saw him reach out to her and give a loving smile before he leans in close to her. "L-Lu…?" She whispers.

Suddenly a portal opened in front of her just as her eyes closed. Lucifer steps out in a hurry and his eyes widen looking at Danni. He grabbed the dumpster and picks it up with ease. He tosses it to the side and picks her up. "Danni? Can you hear me?" He frowned when he got no response. He turned around and walked back through the portal taking her back with him to his second penthouse house.

Jess stood in front of Rick's door, the room was spelled. She couldn't enter it. Chida appeared next to her "in couple of days you can enter the room, Rick needs to learn to control his anger" Jess sighs "I know…" Chida chuckled "So you wanna play some video games? I'm bored, Jin's busy in the forest tracking down some unknown wolfs that enter his territory"

Jess chuckled "sure! What game do you wanna play?" Chida grinned "The new mortal combat game!" Jess chuckled "Your so going down Chida!" they walked off laughing. Rick in the room laying on the floor frowned hearing them "This isn't fair… I wanna join too…"

At Seth's, Oichi was finishing up a bumblebee hat for Makoto when the window open and Terry jumped in. "Terry? Are you okay?" Terry was silent. Oichi turned to him. "Did something happen?" Terry took off his mask. "Oichi you need to come with me." Oichi got up. "What's going on?" The door opened and Sakamoto, Silver, and Lucien walked in. They saw Terry. "What's wolf boy doing here?" Silver asked. "…Oichi…aunt Danni was attacked moments ago." Oichi's eyes widen. "What!? But she was just here! How was she attacked!?" She yelled out, jolting Makoto awake. She rubbed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Sakamoto went to Oichi. "Where is she?" "She's with Lucifer…he found her behind the nightclub. He contacted Samuel and grandfather and I was sent to get you." Oichi bit her lip. Sakamoto grab her and tosses her over his shoulder. "Sliver inform grandfather of what happened. Lucien stat here and watch Makoto. Terry take us to Danni." Sliver smirked. "Look at you, not even king yet and already barking orders." He left. "I'll take care of Makoto." Terry and Sakamoto, with Oichi, jumped out the window and headed to Lucifer's place.

At Lucifer's, Danni was in a room while Lucifer's servants were attending her wounds. He was tapping on his desk but with every tap, the desk started to crack more and more. He was trying to control his anger, racking his brain on who could have attacked Danni. He didn't smell Lilith there so it couldn't have been her but he did scene another wolf that shared the scent of Dante's. Lucifer bit his lip and his eyes turn red in anger. "If I find out that he laid a finger on her I will personally set his body on fire and watch him burn for all eternity." The servants came out. "My lord. It's done." He stood up. "How is she?" "She will recover my lord. Her wounds have already healed however, it will take a while before her legs are 100% again. It is recommended that she doesn't walk around too much until they are fully healed." Lucifer sighs out.

He walks to the room to see Danni sleeping. He went to her side and rubbed her cheek. "Don't make me have to start stalking you to keep you safe my dear…" He sits down in a chair and waited for everyone to come. It was only a few moments until Ronnie and Faye showed up. Faye was in a panic as she rushed in. "Danni!" She went the bed and grabbed her hand in tears. Ronnie walked in. It was clear he wasn't in a good mood. Lucifer stood up. "She will be alright. She just need rest."

Samuel, Oichi, and Sakamoto rushed in. "Mom!" She races to Danni side. "Mama!?" She says in tears. Samuel was suddenly grabbed and thrown through a wall making Oichi gasps. Sakamoto took a step back feeling the anger pouring out of Ronnie. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out right now." Ronnie says deadly. Samuel coughs out and sits up. "Forgive me sir…" Faye frowned at Ronnie. "Ronnie enough. Samuel isn't at fault here. We both know Danni doesn't take favor into being watched…" Oichi sniffs. "She's not waking up grandma…" Lucifer rubs his head. "She will be fine young pup."

Frank rushed in with panic in his face "Danni!"  
Faye moved to the side. "She was attacked earlier…" She says. Frank frowned rushed over to Danni's bed and held her hand kissing the back of it, Lucifer could tell he put some of his angelic power to ease her pain "Danni my love, I'm here"

Oichi held her mother's hand with teary eyes. "Mama…" A scent then caught her nose. She gasps. "Axel!" Lucifer looked at her. "His scent is all over her…" Ronnie grits his teeth and quickly left. "Axel…?" Faye frowned. "Its Dante's younger brother…he was suppose to be sealed up in a prison." "What is his issue with Danni?" Lucifer asked. Faye shook her head. "Its not Danni who he is after…" Oichi bit her lip. "Its my fault…she got hurt because of me…" Tears ran down her cheeks. Sakamoto rush to her. "Oichi…" Frank frowned "Oichi it's not your fault"

"Will someone explain?" Lucifer says. "Axel lost his family a long time ago to a vampire attack. He went off the deep rails and lost his mind. He was dormant for a while but after Oichi was taken as a baby he got this idea that so long that Oichi is alive she will be in constant danger and the only way to free her is to kill her…" Sakamoto frowned as he rubbed his back. Lucifer sighs out. "Why hasn't that wolf boy done something about it?" Faye shook her head. "I don't know. Lily had already told him that there was no saving him. As hard as that choice was for her she decided that the safely of her family was more important." "If Danni is not his target then why did he go after her?" Lucifer says walking to Lily. "Axel cannot track Oichi. Her scent is untraceable due to her honey scent. Unless you have been around her for a long time you would not be able to sense her. So what's the only was to find her?" Lucifer narrows his eyes. "Attack those who is close to her…such as Danni…" Frank held her hand more kissing the back of it "Danni…"

Faye closes her eyes. "I must go. I trust she is safe here." Samuel got up and brushed himself off. "Lady Faye…" "Yes, I know. I can't have him rampage looking for him." She quickly left with Samuel following her. Oichi looked at Lucifer. "When will she wake up." Lucifer smiles. "Your mother is strong. She will wake up soon. I promise." Oichi nodded and then pulled out her phone. "What are you doing?" "I have to let Jess know. I would feel wrong if I kept her out the loop…"

"Uncle, what would you do if I ask her to marry me?" Frank said glancing at him. Lucifer's eyes widen and anger filled his eyes as he hit the wall destroying it. Oichi and Sakamoto jumped at this. "If you weren't my nephew I would kill you and torment you until you beg for your death…" He grit his teeth and turned his back. Frank sighed "really know uncle, so dramatic"

"If she sheds even one fucking tear. Not even your mother will save you from my wrath. You…have my blessings…" He walked out, nearly tearing the door off in anger. Frank frowned "really know…"

Jess in Chida's room, sitting on the couch with the controller in her hand, she was grinning at the TV has she was kicking Chida's character's butt in the game, Chida growled "NO! fuck, NOOO!" Jess smiled brightly has "Finish him!" came from the game and Jess quickly finished off Chida's character.

Jess jumped up and shouted happily "I WON!" Chida groaned leaning back into the couch "god dam it!" Jess giggled, then her phone went off. Reaching for it she see's its Oichi, giggling she answered "Oichi! I just kicked Chida's ass in Mortal Kombat!" Chida frowned "Stop rubbing it in!" Chida shouted.

Jess then heard Oichi sniffing over the phone. "Jess…its mama…" Jess frowned "Oichi what happen?" Chida next to her frowned "What's going on?"

"…My uncle…on my dads side attacked her…looking for me. She's okay but…its all my fault she got hurt. I don't know what to do!" She says now crying through the phone. Jess bite her lip "Where are you"

"At one of Lucifer's penthouse. I'll send you the address." Oichi says though her tears. "Alright I'm on my way" she said hanging up "Chida, Danni was attached so I'm leaving" Chida stood up "I'll company you" Jess glared making him froze "No" Jess said and left the room in hurry. Chida sighed sitting down taking out his phone texting his father.

Ross walking back to his place caring bags with his left hand, stopped as Kaci landed next to him "I saw you so came down here, you alright Ross?"

Ross rubbed his head. "No…I made Marie cry…on accident. So I brought her some sweets." Kaci shook his head took his hand "I have returned like you said" he smiled. "That's good. I'm feeling all pent up now." Ross says chuckling.

Suddenly they see Jess's car almost in a car race speed, sped down the street past them. Kaci blinked "What the hell… was that Jess?" Ross sighed. "Well something must have happened if she's speeding like crazy. Let's get Marie and Paxton and see what's up."

In the room, Oichi couldn't stop crying. Sakamoto was comforting her the best he could. Terry and Yain were posted by the window and Frank was still by Danni's side as she slept. "Oichi. Come on. Don't cry okay? None of this is your fault and your mom is okay. She just need rest like Lucifer said." Oichi sniffed. "Bad things are happening to my family because of me! How can I not be upset!" She cried out. Sakamoto frowned. "Its not because of you. You aren't the only one who has psychos hunting them down. You gotta be strong Ichi. Okay?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah…" She says sniffing.

Oichi heard screeching a car from outside, getting up and looked out the window to see Jess get out of the car fast locking up her car and rushed inside. then hearing singing of the door bell. The door opened automatically.

Jess rushed in worried and teary eyes, she gasped at Danni in the bed and rushed over "Danni!" Frank looked up at her "Jess she is fine, just asleep"

Jess walked over to Oichi holding her "It's alright Oichi, nothing is your fault. Mama Danni will be alright" Oichi hugs her, crying in her shoulder.

Seconds later, a portal opened, and Ross stepped out with Marie, Kaci, and Paxton. He looked to see Danni. "Ah, so this is why she was speeding." Marie looked around and saw Oichi. "Big Sis!" She ran to her. She frowned at Oichi crying. She ran and jumped hugged Oichi nearly knocking her off Jess. "Marie give happy hugs!" Oichi blinks at this as Marie hugged her tightly. "Sissy be happy! Big brother said I can cure tears with hugs! I have superpowers!" She says with sparkling eyes. Terry coughed out a laugh but was nudged by Yain. Jess chuckled "Aww so cute!"

Ross looked at Danni. "She looks fine Oichi. No need to cry your cute eyes out." Paxton nodded. "Yes, just be cured by the hugs of Marie." Kaci nodded "Danni will be okay"

Oichi wipes her eyes and rubs Marie's head and smiles slightly. "Thanks Marie."

Frank chuckled kissing the back of danni's hand "Hurry and wake up so I can surprise you my love" Jess blinked at him "Surprise her with what?" Frank just chuckled and winked.

Kaci looked out the room "Ross, mother wants us to let Lucifer know that I'm barrier" Jess's eyes widen "A barrier?!" her face lit up "Really?!" Kaci flushed "Jess calm down… you and your Yaoi mind" Jess giggled and started to day dream of a pregnant Kaci "So adorable!" Kaci pouted with a blush "Jessica!"

Sakamoto watches as Oichi slides down to the floor with Marie cuddling her. "Congratulations? I suppose. Whenever it happens you know." Oichi says. Paxton looks at her. "You know what that means? Usually we have to explain a lot to you." Oichi pouted slightly. "I know quite a bit thanks to my grandpa, grandpa Seth, and Saki. Thank you very much."

Ross chuckled at her and then frowns. "Father is pissed. I'm not sure how he'd take the news but oh well." Kaci frowned "yeah know you mention it I can sense it"

"Yeah, consider how he destroyed the wall over there…I say that's something that would have to wait." Sakamoto says. Ross rolled his eyes. "This place isnt on fire so he isnt that mad." He grabbed Kacis hand and pulled him along. "The sooner we tell him the better." Kaci nodded.

Ross and Kaci walked to Lucifer's office but stop just sort of the door when they felt his dark and vile aura coming from the door. Kaci tightens his grip on Ross's hand. "Shit…he really is pissed…" They walked to the door and opened it. They were hit with a wave of heat. Walking in, the room itself looked like it was on the verge of being set on fire. The walls and ceilings were smoking slightly. "Father…" Lucifer was sitting down in his chair with his back turned. "What." He says slowly. Kaci felt Ross tense up and shake.

"I'll…make it quick…Earlier Kaci found out he's a barrier…" Ross says. They waited until they watched the chair turn around just a bit for them to see the side of Lucifer's face. Both Ross and Kaci broke out in a sweat to see pure fire in his eyes from his anger. "Is he getting a spell put on." Ross gulped and nodded. "Good…I have no intention of being a grandfather right now." He turned back around. "If you have nothing else. Leave me." He says. Ross quickly took Kaci out the room and closed the door. "Yeah…he's really pissed…" Ross says. Kaci holding his hand tightly "holy shit.. my whole body is still shaking… I wonder what happen…? Could it because of Danni?" "Well he does have a thing for her in a away so probably…" Ross say sighing.

In the other room, Jess sat down next to Frank giggling "Is Ross and Kaci a thing know? Are they together…? I know Ross marked him" "Nothing is official yet." Paxton says. Oichi shivers as she remembers when Ross marked her. "Well they look happy together. It would be only a matter of time until its official right?" She says. Sakamoto shrugs. "Who knows."

They then heard a mumble. They look back to see Danni come to. Oichi let go of Marie and rush to her. "Mama!?" Jess gasped "Danni?! Frank smiled "Love you can hear us?"

Dannis eyes opened and she looked around. "Ah dammit…I was having such a nice dream…" She looked at Frank. "You were in it feeding me seafood. Mmm…crab and shrimp…Oyster and clams...with lots of butter and liquor...I love you and seafood to." Frank chuckled "I can make that happen love"

Oichi grabbed her hand. "Mama? How are you feeling?" Danni turned to her. "Like crap. My legs are throbbing but nothing broken." Oichi smiles at her. "I'm so happy that your okay mama." Danni chuckles. "It will take a lot more to bring me down sweetheart." Danni says with tired eyes.

Jess sniffed and held her hand along with Oichi "mama Danni I'm so happy your alright" Danni laughs a bit. "Sorry for worrying you both."

Frank smiled and kissed her forehead "Danyeal Tamiko Tanaka, I want you to be with me forever, I know it's sudden when you just woke up but.. " he said reaching behind him and a quick and gentle hold on her hand and kissed it then holding it up, Eye's widen to see what appeared on her finger. It was a Nature inspired floral leaf and vine engagement ring with matching band of Rose gold. Sold as a set. A contemporary style halo of diamonds surrounding a Chatham created Ruby.

"Will you marry me?"

Danyeal looked at the ring. It took her a second before she realized what just happened. Her eyes widen. "Wha…I…Oh Frank!..." She tears up slightly. "Of course I'll marry you! If I wasn't so damn tired and weak I'd jump on you and smother you in kisses!" She says smiling brightly." Jess giggled "AWWW!" Kaci and ross stepping inside "What's going on?" Kaci asked and he see's Danni up "Danni your up, how are you feeling….?" Ross can see the ring on Danni's finger, Frank leaned forehead and kissed Danni passionately. Kaci flushed at them. Oichi smiled. "I'm happy for you mama."

In the month of April, it was a chilly evening. Terry was over looking the town as he normally did. Oichi and the others were at their part time jobs. Danni was resting at home. Makoto was guarded 24\7. He would have gone to cuddle under Rivers soft skin but duty called. He had to finish scouting around first. A boring day really. He jumps down and jumps over rooftops. "I wonder if River likes jewelry. I should get her gift or something. She's so cute when she gets flustered."

He heads out to the outskirts of town and entered the forest. Jumping through the trees he starts to hear humming. He stops and looks around. Not many people came out this far in the woods. He frowned and followed the humming. As the humming got louder the sky got a bit darker like it was about to storm. Terry felt off but kept following the humming. He was deep in the woods now. He stopped when he saw a lake. Someone was standing in front of it wearing a brown cloth. He walked up to the person.

"Excuse me. Are you lost?" The person kept humming. By the tone Terry could tell it was a female but for some reason he could smell her scent. "Ma'am? If you want I can escort you back to today. It looks like its about to rain soon." The woman stops humming. "Aw…what a nice boy…to stop and help me out of the blue." Terry walked up to the woman. "Please come with me ma'am." "Yes. Quite a nice boy you are. Your parents must have raised you nicely. I just hope they wont be to mad." "Excuse me?" Terry asked. "…To mad. When they see your head in a box!"

Suddenly, a blade was thrust through the cloth and nearly hit Terry but, with his reflexes he moved at the way. He was nicked on his arm. He jumped back and took out his own blade. The cloth was torn off and the woman was reviled to be Cassandra. She was wearing a red silk, long sleeve shirt, with a black armor corset over it. Black shorts with black lace stockings. She had black armored shoulder pads and black boots with gold lining. In her hand was a dark blue and purple blade. A dark smile appeared on her face as she walked slowly to Terry. He could sense the demonic energy coming from the blade. It spelt bad trouble.

In the sky, the clouds got dark and thunder could be heard, signaling it was about to rain. Cassandra chuckled. "Your grandfather taught you wrong boy. Now prepare to die. I will send your disgusting head to Ronnie and when he sees his sweet grandson dead the treaty between him and my father will be broken." Terry growls out. "Like that's going to happen vampire." Cassandra smirked and held her blade up. She licked her lips. "Try not to make this to boring for me."

Darcaniea at her window in her chambers, has thunder roared the in the sky. Smirking she can smell blood lingering in the air "Mhmm it seems someone is gonna die today, maybe"

Cien appeared next to her "You were right, Kaci is a barrier and is a sexually relationship with Ross" Darcaniea grinned "how wonderful, it's to bad Ross will never see his boy toy to see his first pregnancy, how sad" Cien shook his head "It's gross to be honest, their cousins" Darcaniea chuckled "Demons and vampires and also angels can't produce any problems when it comes to same bloodline. Even you should know that, since you are a demon"

Cien shrugged his shoulders "So when are we give them our surprise?" Darcaniea smiled "So my lovely demon, soon. I heard from the crows, she planed a picnic in may with everyone. Ross and Kaci will be with them"

"Why not just take Marie's heart?" Cien asked, Darcaniea turned to him "because we need only male offspring, that's why" she said looking out the window "Soon we will have what are going for, that heart will be mine and Lucifer cannot stop me" a wicked smirk came on her face

At Sonic, a ran drop hit Oichi on the head. She was skating to a car, bring them their order. "Ugh…I hate the rain…it always messes with my scenes. I hope everyone is okay scouting." She skated on to the car.

In the woods, three trees were cut down. Terry jumped off the bark of the trees as he avoid slashes from Cassandra. He was already out of breath which was a first for him. He had heard stories a out Cassandra in her time in the war but this was insane. It was taking everything just for him to dodge her. Her speed, power, and intensity was on a whole other level. It was like he was fighting a faster version of Ronnie. "Stop day dreaming." Terry's turned to see a knee hit him hard in the gut. He flew back into a tree cracking it. Blood drops down from behind his mask. "Ah dammit. It would be my luck to get stuck in this…"

"Peak a boo." Terry moved his head just as Cassandra thrusted her sword. 'Don't have time to think!' Terry says to himself rolling out the way. Cassandra chuckled and pulled the bladed out. "Poor boy. Your moving on pure instinct. Sadly that's not enough to stop me. I will show you why I was called the Twisted Bloody reaper haha." She rushed Terry at such speed to where he could not keep up. She was so fast that he could only keep up with her after image. He then felt a cut on his back. He turned around but felt another cut on his side. Terry put his sword up trying to counter her but it was all in vain. She continued to slice him up bit by bit and to make it worst his wounds wasn't healing. Terry took a knee. His body was covered in cut marks. They went deep but they weren't healing. If he lost to much blood he would be in trouble.

He heard laughter. Cassandra was standing in front of him with her bloody blade. Her eyes were glowing red. She raised her sword and aimed it right towards Terry's face. At the last second Terry dodged it but the hit shattered the mask he was wearing. While dodge he failed to see her foot and was kicked in the face. He didn't have time to fly back since Cassandra reached out and grabbed his hair. Pulling him back in she took the sword and thrusts the blade into Terry's stomach. Terrys eyes widen as he felt the sword push in deeper. Blood drops from his mouth.

Cassandra chuckles as she pulls the blade out and drops him on the ground. She shivers as she took in the scent of blood. "I miss this amazing sensation of thrusting my sword though a person. Watching the life slip from eyes as the fear of dying over takes their body." She looked down at the blood on her hand and rubbed it on her cheek. "Ahhh…." She licked her lips. She then looked down at Terry who was still breathing. She grabbed him by his hair and started to drag him through the forest. "Now…on to the next part of the plan haha."

At the Red dragon, River and Jess where working tonight. Jess was at table taking orders, River was walking to a table with an order, getting close a suddenly pain went through her chest making her eyes widen and gasp holding her chest dropping the tray of food. People around whispered around, Ling frowned "River! No dropping plates! Coming out of your paycheck" River was on her knee's know gasping, Jess rushed over kneeling down "River what's wrong?"

Tears went down her face "I don't know… I just feel something is wrong… I don't understand" Jess frowned "you sure it's not a soulmate bond pain? I get them all the time with Rick….." River frowned "can't be I'm not mated with anyone" Jess looked at Ling "Do you mind if I take her home?"

Ling sighed and not "of course, JIN cover for River and Jess!" Jin nodded in the back "Alright" Jess helped up River "Come on" the people that had the food dropped stood up "What about our food?!" Jess narrowed at them, Ling walked over waving her eyes "No problem, no problem! Your meal will be free tonight!"

In town, Cassandra was standing on a roof top. "Ugh…this place is so disgusting." "Lady Cassandra. Everything is almost ready and prepared." Cassandra turned to see one of her servants. He was holding a very small black crystal. It was covering their scent along with the scent of blood. It was something Valeriea made. It was set to shatter in a few moments. When it did their scent would be known everywhere. She looked down at Terry who was holding his stomach. She smirked as the crystal shakes. "Now…its time for phase to." She held the crystal up. It floated slightly in the air. It cracked and shattered and when it did her and Terry's scent spread all across the town.

At Sonic, Oichi's eyes widen in horror along with a few other paranormal creatures. 'T-Terry!?' She dropped the tray in her hand and ran off using her speed.

Zach was in the town with Rick, Chida, Kaci and Dustin where walking to the red dragon to have lunch and watching over Jess, they suddenly stopped to smell Terry's blood. They frowned "father…." Rick and Chida whispered to him, Zach bites his lip "lets go" they nodded and they rush offed.

In a matter of moment, Cassandra watched as the Mystic Tanaka clan appeared. There were men on top of the roof ready to take her down. Some were moving people out of the area. Ronnie appeared with a very pissed off look. "Where is he…" He growled out as the ground under him cracked. Cassandra smirked. "King Ronnie…its ashamed how low you dropped. Do you really think my father has forgiven you for what you did to our mother? Consider this pay back." Ronnie gripped his fist. "Don't test me girl. The only reason you are still alive is because I want my grandson. Now tell me where he is now." Eric and Jack stood ready to attack.

River appeared sniffing in panic "TERRY!" Jess rushed behind her frowned looking around "River calm down…." Rick and family appeared next to them, making her blink "Rick…" Rick held her hand "Terry's blood is strong right here" Zach narrowed at Cassandra.

Oichi appeared in a panic. "Ter! Where is he!" She looked up to see Cassandra. "What did you do to him!" Oichi yelled out in anger. Cassandra laughs. Oichi's eyes turned blue and her aura came out. Two mystic blue claws appeared behind her. Her ears changed along with her facial features, going into her second form. "WHERE IS HE!" Oichi yelled out. Her claws went towards Cassandra.

Cassandra smirked and grabbed Terry and held him up high by his neck. Oichi's eyes widen as she stopped her attack. Cassandra put the blade to Terry's neck. "One wrong move brat and his head goes flying." Oichi bit her lip until it bleed. "Oichi stand down." Ronnie growls out. Oichi growls as one of claws digs into the ground and drag back to her. 'I'll kill her…' Oichi says to herself. Cassandra laughs. "Remember that feeling of hatred girl. That's the hatred that the Ruska family feel every day! You damn mutts are nothing but a waste of space on this dirt plant."

Zach's eyes widen turning red "Cass! Don't do anything stupid!" River's eyes widen, feeling her chest thumping and thumping "Terry…." Jess gasped "Terry!"

Sakamoto appears beside Oichi out of breath. With him Silver and Lucien. Their eyes widen to see what their mother was doing. "You bitch! What the hell is this!" Silver yelled out. Cassandra ignored them. She looked around to not see Seth. "Lady Cassandra. Its time." Cassandra sighs. "Well I was hoping father would be here to see this…but oh well. I'm sure he will be proud to know that I took revenge for our mother!" She held Terry's body high in the air. She moved the sword to his back. Oichi's eyes widen. "No!" Cassandra laughs as she pierces the blade all the way through Terry's chest. Ronnie's eyes widen. "Terry!" Oichi yells out.

Jess screamed in shocked, Zach and his son's eyes widen in horror. Kaci's hand went to his mouth in horror and shock, Dustin stared in horror.

River's eyes widen, as her heart thumped even more and more, biting her lip the ground under her cracked, she screamed as a overwhelming power shook the ground causing the ground to crack and float up, Jess's eyes widen had a overwhelming aura hit everyone like a shock wave, Rick caught her fast.

Oichi used her aura claws to shield her, Sakamoto, Silver, and Lucien as they too were pushed away. Eric and Jack jumped back far as the men around the building were pushed back. Just arriving Seth, Rune, and Hayate were caught in the push back. It did not affect Seth but his sons were pushed back slightly.

Ronnie and Zach still able to not be pushed back watch has River's body transformed. She had light purple scales up and down her body. Large claws on her hand and feet. Two large sharp horns on her head and a long thin purple tail.

This was her humanoid dragon true form, Jess shivered in fear "Oh shit…." Kaci and Dustin where backing up from her with fearful shivers. Chida backed up also "Father…." Zach frowned at River "Crap…"

Cassandra frowned. "A dragon huh…that proves to be an issue I suppose…" A deep dragon growl echoed through the town loudly, snarling "CASSADNRA I WILL DEVOURE YOUR SOUL! DIE!" Cassandra's widen has River charged at her with such speed making Zach, Seth and Ronnie's eyes widen at this.

River collided with the building grabbing someone. Unfortunately, it wasn't Cassandra but the server that was with her. He cried out in fear. Cassandra smirks and tosses Terry's body down to the ground. "This is where I take my leave." She quickly disappeared covering her presence with another crystal of Valeriea. Zach bites his lip "Shit! Ronnie, Seth! We have to calm down River before she kills everyone!"

Oichi dropped Sakamoto and the boys and jumped towards Terry. She caught him and she jumped back to the other side where Eric and Jack was. "Ter…" Oichi says crying out. Her hands were covered in his blood. "He's not healing…Terry please wake up." Oichi says.

River tosses the servant on the ground growling deeply, "die….." the servant's eyes widen in fear. Zach, Ronnie and Seth acted quickly, rushing at River and grabbing on to her "River calm down!"

'This is going to end bad…' Seth says to himself. Letting out a dragon roar, she knocked them off her. Zach flew in a side of a car crushing the side of it, he groaned in pain slightly "Son of a bitch…"

Ronnie and Seth were both thrown back into a wall of a building. Ronnie rubbed his head. "Damn…kinda reminds me when Terrance hit me with that tail of his…" He mumbles to himself. Seth coughs out. "I might be getting to old for this.." River pinning the Servant down, her eyes glowing dragon blue, turned it a red color "DIE!" making her hand into fist, pushed her hand down ready to crush his head.

Terry's eyes opened slightly. His nose detected River. He smiled. "River…"

River's eyes widen and her fist stopped right before it hit the servant's face. She started to pant "Terry…"

Terry was trying to shift on Oichi, trying to sit up but didn't have the strength. He fell back on her breathing heavy. Oichi frowned as she watched Terry lift his hand up. "Ter…" She looked at Eric and Jack. "Move away. Now." They frowned at her but nodded. Terry smiles more. "River…"

The others watched as her dragon form was melted away into her normal human form, she got up and turned to terry, walking over to him. Sakamoto frowned and took one step but Jess grabbed his hand "No… River can still lash out, wait until she fully calms down…" Rick nodded "just everyone don't move…." He looked at Oichi. "Stay still Oichi." Kaci and Dustin frowned watching river.

River reached Terry and kneeled down next to him, laying down she held him close not to hurt him "Terry…." Tears where running down her cheek. Kaname and Reina appeared near Zach helping him out of the car. Reina frowned at her daughter "Kaname… I think River found her mate…." Kaname looked at her daughter and frowned "Really now…?" river's eyes closed with a soft smile of her, passing out holding him gently. Oichi sighs. "Ter…" Terry looked up at her. "Hey…I think…a angel floated into my arms…" He says before passing out on her. Oichi shakes her head. "You two are going to be a handful." She says smiling. Jess finally moving her arm, Sakamoto moved to Oichi. Zach sighed "well that was something…." "Father you alright?" chida came over to him Kaci and Dustin behind him. Zach nodded "Yes I'm fine"

Ronnie pulled himself up and brushed himself off. Even after everything he was still very, very pissed. His aura started to ooze out uncontrollably. Seth brushed himself off and sighs out. "Seth…" Ronnie called out. They turned to see Ronnie walking to him with anger in his eyes. With every step he took towards Seth the ground underneath him cracked and crumbled. Oichi frowned at this as she shielded Terry and River. "Grandpa…" Ronnie's clan members back up not wanted to get caught in Ronnie's dangerous pressure. Jess's eyes widen and hid behind Rick who protected her "Father…" Zach looked and frowned "hey you two stop"

"Explain to me…why your daughter hurt my grandson." Seth frowned. "I had no clue Cassandra would do this. She's been missing for weeks." Ronnie grits his teeth. "…and you bother not to tell anyone." "What happens in my family person matters does not concern you." "It DOES since my grandson was nearly killed!" Seth shot him a glare as his anger started to rise. "Do not push me Ronnie." They stood in front of each other. "Was she right. Was this an attempt to get back for your wife's death." Seth's dark aura appeared. "Watch your tongue. I said what I said. If I were to get revenge I wouldn't go after a child." "But you'd seen your daughter?" There was a tense feeling in the air as Ronnie and Seth glared at each other. Rick backed up with Jess, Dustin and Kaci backed up. Kaci was panicking, he knew Ross can feel it through his mark "Ross…" he whispered.

Suddenly their auras clashed creating a slight shock wave. Not enough to do damage but to warn everyone that a fight was clearly about to start." Rune frowns. "It would be a big issue if they start fighting here…go stop them." He says to Hayate. "I do not have a death wish brother. Walk near them without a matching or stronger power and you will be crushed."

Zach closed his eyes and sighed, opening them fast, they shined red as Ronnie and Seth stopped in mid air from rushing at each other "Enough of this" Ronnie's eyes widen as they turned dark blue. His aura claws rushed out. "Get out of my way Zach." Seth eyes glowed red as his dark aura spread.

Suddenly behind Rick a burst of magical aura sent a shockwave, making eyes widen and Rick turned around and to the side has they see Jess's eyes closed and her body was covered in green aura. Ronnie's eyes widen feeling this aura, Jess's eyes opened slowly to show shining green. Stepping forward "Ronnie, Seth just what do you think you two are doing?" Zach eyes widen in shock has his power was distracted and dropped Ronnie and Seth down, Zach knelled quickly "Lady Regina…" Kaci, and Dustin looked taken by this, Regina was full in control of Jess's body know. Chida knelled after his father did, Rick gulped and knelled also but slowly.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Seth and Ronnie softly "Answer me the both of you"

Ronnie growled as his aura went back to normal. "Go back to sleep. It doesn't concern you." Ronnie says. Seth sighs out as his aura calms down as well. "It's a matter that we can discuss with ourselves…peacefully…" Seth says.

Regina looking at Ronnie with hurtful eyes, she reached making Ronnie flinch slightly but her hand patted Ronnie's head "my favorite Wolf, I have never been asleep. I have been awake with in Jess's mind" Regina frowned looking around "The magic council is coming…" Ronnie pouted slightly at her patting his head.

As she said that they were surrounded by the magic council. Zach groaned "Great" the high council member stepped forward "King Ronnie, King Seth you are to come us to prevent a war" "Don't you people have something better to do…" Seth says sighing.

Regina slowly turned around making the council members gasp at her and knelled down, some members didn't "Lady Regina…" Regina narrowed more as the others members where suddenly forced down on their knee's "you will not touch Ronnie and Seth, leave before I do something unforgettable" Ronnie crossed his arms. 'Please do it…' He says to himself, hoping a council member would try something.

The council members backed up and disappeared. Zach stood up "Well then, I think Seth and Ronnie need to talk out this peacefully right Regina or Jess…" Regina chuckled "Of course they do" she rubs Ronnie's head "be a good boy please" he turned and walked off, Rick stood up and rushed after her "Can I have Jess back?" "Silly vampire, I'm still here you idiot" Rick smiled "I'll be back later to check on Terry I need to see my uncle" Jess said but before she can leave her body collapsed making Rick's eyes widen catching "DAD!"

Ronnie frowns at this and sighs. Zach rushed over and checked Jess "She passed out from all the memories of Regina rushing in at once, Regina fully woken with in her and all that memory and power was to overwhelming for her mind" Rick frowned.

Ronnie walked to Seth and they started at each other. "Ronnie…you know I would never bring a child into this. Plus, my wife would not like if I tired to get revenge for her like that." Ronnie sighs. "We can talk more later. I need to see about my grandson." He walked past Seth and went to Oichi.

"How is he?" Oichi smiled. "He will be okay. He lost a lot of blood but he is healing is coming back bit by bit." Ronnie nodded. "We are taking him home." Ronnie looked at River and turned to her parents. "I will be taking Terry home. What do you want to do with your daughter." Zach leave with Rick, Dustin followed with Chida, Kaci still standing there looking at everything.  
Reina nudged Kaname, Kaname sighed "If we remove her form him, she would try and kill us… Dragon's… are dangerously territorial… so the best thing is to just leave her by his side…" Reina nodded.

"Very well." Ronnie says. "Oichi." "Yes, Grandpa." Using her aura claws Oichi lifted Terry and River, keeping them together. They then left with Sakamoto trailing behind him.

Kaci sighs out until he saw a white and black feather floating down. He looked up to see Paxton flying through the air and then over to a rooftop. There Kaci saw Ross sitting there watching him. He waves at Kaci before opening a portal and going through it with Paxton behind him. With his vampire speed, he made it quickly to the portal going through it has it closed, he rushed into Ross's arms "Ross!" he barred his face into his chest.

Ross chuckled. "Looks like you saw quite an amazing show. To bad I missed the chaos haha." Paxton shook his head. "Just tell him you were worried. I swear why are demons so stubborn with their feelings." Ross stuck his tongue out Paxton.

With Kaci's vampire speed him and Ross where quickly in Ross's room with the door closed and Ross on the bed with Kaci hovering him, Kaci smirked down at him has his black wings popped out "Devour me" his eyes shines red, smirking his fangs came out. Damien chuckled. "As you wish."

Seth was on his way back to his manor with his sons when his phone rings. He answers. "Yes?" "S-Sir…forgive We couldn't stop her…" Seth narrowed her eyes. "What has happened?" "She came…Lady Cass…" Seth heard a gasps and the line went dead. Seth eyes widen. Rune frowned. "Father…?" "Stop the car." Seth says. The car stops and he got out. "We will never reach the manor in time." He rushed off using his speed. Rune and Hayate followed him.

They reached the manor within minutes and saw that it was partly destroyed. "Makoto! She was still in there!" Hayate says rushing in. Seth growls as his eyes turned bright red. They ran into the destroyed manor. They looked to see most of butlers and maids had been brutally slaughtered. Hayate heart started to race as he made it to Makotos room to see it was torn to shred. The scent of Makotos blood was lingering. "No…she couldn't have…" Hayate grits his teeth. "I'll rip her heart out!" He says in anger. Rune was taken back. Hayate never got angry nor shown his anger like this.

Seth saw the bodies of two maids by the bed. He looked around and closed his eyes. "She's fine." Seth says. He left and went towards his office.

They followed behind him. Seth opened the door and walked in. Makotos blood was strong here. He quickly went to the desk and flipped it over. There was a trap door under it with stairs leading down. He bends down and opens it. They heard a yelp and quickly went down stairs. In the hidden case to see Lila and Nyx holding daggers ready to fight. They were injured. Makoto was behind them with a injured arm. "Girls it's okay it us." Seth says. "Lord Seth…" Lila says. They both dropped down in relief. Rune went to them while Hayate went to Makoto and hugged her. "Makoto! Thank goodness your okay!" He says holding her tight. Makoto hugs him back, tearing. "Dad…"

Seth walked up to them. "What happened?" Lila frowns. "Lady Cassandra…she came here and just started killing everyone. She tried to get Makoto but the butlers helped us get away. W-Why did she do this!" Seth closes his eyes. "Stay here." He walks but up the stairs and goes to the back yard of the manor. Taking out a crystal he was transported to Talia's grave. Walking through the field he slowly came to a stop as he reached the transparent coffin. His mother's body was gone and the tree that was over it was burned down. Something clicked inside of Seth. His aura started to pour our in anger. It covered the field killing the wildflowers around him. The sky turned dark as Seth stood there with a menacing glare.

In the cold wilderness in Russia, a figure outed through the freezing snow wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black thermal leggings, heeled winter boots and a Mythic Cape in Heather Grey Boiled Wool. That was over the head and covered the face, the winds were strong, it roared loudly through the air. The figure next to her was wear almost the same thing but all in black and his shoes where different.

"You sure it's this way?" it was ricks voice, Jess stopped and nodded "Yes, you can't travel by magic, the place is anti-magical teleport barrier around it, that means no one is able to teleport in and out" Jess said, they both had magical spells on them, luckily she was told that that the barrier wont remove any other spells. Jess had place protected warming spells on them, powerful ones.

Reaching a clearing, that was beautiful. There were mountains on each side, there in the middle of a snowy field was a castle "There it is, Crescent Moon Castle, the royal castle of the crescent moon wolves" Rick nodded "Let's hurry before this storm gets worse" Jess nodded and them headed down a pathway to the castle. 

At Ronnie's place. Faye was changing Terry's bandages carefully while River was still out beside him. She was use to things like this. When Ty got hurt Kim would cling to him for dear life. She had ways to tend to wounds like this. Terry was still out cold and had lost a lot of blood. The cuts he received were healed and the major ones on his chest and stomach were wrapped and slowly healing for now. She smiled at him and rubbed his head. "I've told you before to stop being so rash." She look at River and smiled. "You brought home such a cutie to." She giggled and walked out closing the door. Outside the door Ty, Kim, Eric, and Jack were waiting. Kim was in tears. "Big brother…" Faye smiles and picks her up. "He is okay sweetie. Come now let them rest." She pushes them away from the door.

Oichi and Sakamoto were at the apartment. She was washing her bloodied clothes from hanging on to Terry. She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. She couldn't get the look of Cassandra almost killing Terry out of her mind. She bite her lip and shook her head. The door open and Sakamoto walked out.

After the attack on the manor, Makoto would be staying with them for a while. "Makoto is finally asleep." Oichi turned to him. "Will your grandpa be okay?" Sakamoto wrapped his arm around her. "I don't know but he didn't want Makoto at the manor while it was being repaired." Oichi leans on him. "What's going to happen now? Why would she do something like this?" Sakamoto sigh. "My aunt has always been stuck in the war life. She obviously wants war to break out between Ronnie and my grandfather. We just have to hope that their bond is stronger then that."

Reaching the castle front doors in no time, Jess and Rick both opened thoughs big castle front doors, stepping in getting out of the howling harsh winter winds. Closing the door behind him, Jess and Rick shook off the snow from their shoulders. In the main castle staircase entrance, Jess looked around and smiled. This place was so familiar to her even though she personally never been here, she new why this looks familiar because of Regina. Suddenly Rick went in front of Jess has wolf guards appeared in front of them "You have nerve coming here Vampire! Why have you come here?!" Rick's eyes glowed Red to protect Jess "Stop!" the wolf guards quickly stood straight has a woman with short blonde white hair, blue eyes and wearing a Vintage Trumpet Sleeves Floor Length Royal Blue Gown with a metal royal belt.

She smiled "Prince Rick Meyers welcome" the wolves eyes widen turning at him. Rick smiled removing his hood "Princess Silvia thank you for your welcome" moving to the side Jess stepped forward and bowed "Princess Silvia" Silvia chuckled "well the reincarnation herself, Jessica Mikcloud it's an honor to have you here" the wolves turned to Jess and knelled with a bow. Jess pouted with a flush, Rick chuckled.

Walking down the steps "so what is the reason for your visit?" "We need to speak with King Demyan" Silvia blinked at her and chuckled "Of course follow me to his personal sitting room" she said, Jess and Rick nodded following her up the stairs, once up stairs they walked down a hallway to open arch way. Stepping inside, they were in a grand sitting room of stone, royal furniture and fireplace. "Please have a seat and I shell fetch my brother" she said walking out of the room, Jess smiled sitting on chair next to the fireplace, Rick sitting down next to her "Do you think this will work?" Jess nodded "Yes, he has to listen since it's her terroir also being threaten by war"

Lucifer was sitting in his pent house getting ready to travel back home. He did all he could while here on Earth but he had to prepare everything else back home. He couldn't trust anyone here, not like he's done before, but it was better safe then sorry. Just as he was about to open a portal home, the lights went out in the room. He frowned as fog appeared out of no where. His servants outside the door gasps and collapses. Lucifer frowns at this. The door opens and he was welcome with a dark void portal. He watched as something started to come through. A figure in a all black cloth and a long steel scythe walked out. Dark fog oozed from out under the cloth. "Lucifer. Where do you think your going." Lucifer sighs and sits down. "Well I was going home but I guess not. It's rare for you to appear in front of me. Reaper.

The Grim reaper slides across the floor. "We have business to discuss. I was promised a soul of vast importance and I have yet to receive it." Lucifer held his hands up. "There has been a few complications…" The scythe came down and spilt the desk in half. "Do not test me Lucifer. I will not be cheated…" Lucifer kicked aside his broken desk. "I know you have been watching what is going on. You know I can't just give you a life right now." "I do not care what goes on in this world. You owe me a soul for the favor I granted you." Lucifer runs his head and frowns. "Fine…in July on the 22nd…you will have the soul." The Reaper was silent. "Interesting…" He turned around. "I know your lying but the events that unfolds that day…hmmf… " He walked through the black void portal. The room went back to normal and the lights flickered on. Everything goes back to normal. Lucifer groans out. "He always shows when he wants to show. Prick…" He opens a portal back home and walks through it.

What seemed like couple 20 minutes, Jess was standing in front of the fireplace, looking at the flames. A small smile came on her face, Rick sitting on the chair waiting also. The sound of footsteps made Jess turn slowly to see a tall very handsome man with blue eyes and silver hair that one thick strain of white on his right side, his hair was in a braid the went over his right side. He was wearing a royal attire.

He smiled "Lady Jess, Princess Rick welcome" Rick stood up and bowed "King Demyan" Jess nodded softly and did a bow that made Demyan's eyes widen slightly, the bow she did was that she put her right hand on her chest and slightly bowed with a soft sweet smile on her face, in his eyes a flash of Regina flooded his mind making him smiled at her "King Demyan"

Demyan chuckled and stepped over to them, Now my sister tells me you have something to tell me" Jess and Rick nodded "WE need you to return to Ravenswood, my aunt has foreseen a war. The truce between Seth and Ronnie will break over a foolish act… please for the sake of the town please come and stop them…"

Demyan frowned, he closed his eyes "Yes.. I understand. Right know it's a snow storm, we will wait until tomorrow then we will return to Ravenswood. I will knock in some sense into them.. Regina worked hard for that peace between our clans after so many loses in the 3 wars since ancient times. Know then follow me please"

Jess smiled "Thank you King Demyan, this means a lot to us" Rick nodded "Father told us to come here and fetch you and so here we are" they followed him. Demyan chuckled "Ah Zach, still sending someone to get me, he must have a lot on his shoulder, properly with Seth and Ronnie" They nodded to him. Following him through the castle, they stopped at room. Jess blinked at the door "This… seems familiar…" Rick looked confused, Demyan chuckled and opened, stepping in with him Jess's eyes widen gasped softly making Rick frown at her "Jess?" the room was stunning, it was like going into a time capsule itself.

Jess stepped away looking around and turning "Demyan you still kept this room in perfect condition…." Demyan chuckled "I knew you were in there still, Yes This is your room after all Regina, please get wash up, get dressed. The maids will bring Rick something but in the closet" he pointed to it "Is something left here by her, dinner will start in a couple of hours" he said walking out of the room. Jess smiled and walked to the other room to see vintage bathroom that was build "still the same"

Rick shook his head "Jess lets get wash up removing his coat, Jess turned to him to see the devour glare at her, she smirked stepping to him sliding off her wool coat and attaching him with a hungry kiss making him growl kissing her back.

Back in Ravenswood, the front door of Lucifer's penthouse opened and Jetter stepped in "Lucifer?" he stepped in and noticed he was gone "Really learn to lock the door when you leave…" he turned to leave but felt a portal open behind him. Jetter turned around "Lord Lucifer"

Lucifer snaps hid finger and his door closes. "What do you want and why are you here?" He said bluntly. Jetter bowed slightly "I need your help… It's Dawn, she was bitten by Clover months ago, his venom was emerged with kanima venom somewhere… that mixed venom was destroying Dawn's body…" he lifted up the vile with the mixed venom's of Clover and a kanima "I placed her somewhere it will keep the venom at bay… have you ever come across Kanima bites before?"

Lucifer snatched it from Jetter's hand and looked at it.

He walked over to his broke desk as it fixes itself. "Ah Kanima…a weapon of vengeance. It's been a while since I collected venom." He sits down and his book appeared on the now fixed desk. He opened and flipped through the book and came to a stop and leans back in the chair. "Yes, I've come across this before. If your asking for my help in finding a cure or something I can help but I don't do things for free. What are you going to do for me in return?" Lucifer says smirking.

Jetter chuckled "Frank said something about this, how about the favor that Cien did to my niece, she still feel that demon bite he left on her once in awhile"

"Try again. Cien wont be the first weak demon to fall for tricks and he wont be the last. I wont be trapped in a endless cycle of favors for you or your family because of that." Lucifer says rolling his eyes.

Jetter sighed "alright name your favor Lucifer"

Lucifer leans back and thinks. "Hmmm…what can you do for me. Everything you have is boring to me…hmmm… " He then chuckles. "Ah, I got it. Your all into herbs and crap like that right?" Jetter nodded "Yeah I have over 5 room filled, floor to the ceiling on all walls, Why?"

"Right. So if you can obtain something for me then I'll help you out with Dawn and even grant you a future favor. Sounds good?" Jetter blinked at him but nodded "sure"

Lucifer chuckles. "Wonderful. Now, there is a isolate island somewhere in the Yamamoto clan territory. One that island is a tree called Drifting Magnolia…ugh…that's a horrible name…anyways the tree has divine properties and its petals can be used as a high healing potions. I'd go myself but its shielded were no darkness or evil can even come close to it. If you can somehow manage to find this island, bring me back one petal, and deliver it to me, then I will help you."

Jetter thought for a moment "I would have to talk to Ronnie and Lily even before go looking, I will talk to them, I will get you a leaf"

"Yes you would have to. Only Lillian knows the true location of the island and only Ronnie can take you. Look at what a learner you are. Much luck in getting the information out of them. I heard Ronnie has been in quite a rare mood these days. Now If your done. You can show yourself out. I have things to do back home." He says as the doors opened behind Jetter.

Back at the crescent moon castle, Rick in a red 3 Piece Suit Set Jacket, Pants and Vest Brand in a red color. Under the jacket and vest was a white collar shirt with black tie. He also had some black converse.

He stood in the room waiting for Jess to come out of the closet, couple of maids where there dressing her up. Looking around the room, for some reason has he more looked around it seemed so familiar also but he knows he never been at this castle before, China has but he never has. Frowning looking at the Ancient but like new Vanity & Mirror Set with Upholstered Chair, he stepped over it to see all the ancient times that no fought belonged to Regina when she was still alive.

Sighing he turned around but hearing a something unblock from the table made him froze, turning around slowly he looked at the table closing seeing Brass Filigree,The lid is made of thick glass that has a pentagram and rose on it and the interior is lined with red velvet. Hinged on the back.

He felt a strange pull to it, reached out he opened the lid more to see gorgeous necklace features an iridescent moonstone glass cabochon that seems to glow from within with pale colors of the rainbow. It peeks through leafy silver vine and is mounted onto a lovely silver plated lacy round filigree. The locket measures1-1/4 inches in diameter and finishes with a handmade silver plated bail and Swarovski moonstone crystal bead. The chain measures 18 inches but you can request a different length before checking out.

'Why does the seem familiar...?' Picking it up, it clicked open fat making him jump slightly, it his eyes widen to see picture of painting. The picture was of a girl and boy, the girl wearing an elegant wedding gown, which he knew was Regina.

The boy next to Regina shocked him, he looked liked rick, identical in a royal wedding suit. Biting his lip "what the hell..." he whispered softly

Then his eyes widen has memories rushed through so fast it made him lose balance and stumble backwards in a chair, he was gasping from so much running through him. Closing his eyes has it all stopped but one memory came to him.

-memory-

It was like in first person wise, he was through someone else eyes, he can see a woman with her back turned to him. The words came out of his mouth was the persons not him "Regina love?" Regina turned around, she was in the a gorgeous purple gown. She had a sweet smile "Jareth darling, are you ready?" "Of course my love" teaching our to her the hand cupped Regina's cheek, Regina giggled and they both turned to a full body mirror that showed them. In ricks mind he gasped in shock, this jareth was him. Identical.

Then the memory stopped, making him gasp one more time looking down at the locket, frowning at it he rushed to the table and out the locket back into trinket box closing it. Hearing the door opened he turned to see Jess walk out, he flushed at her beauty.

She was in Green Long sleeve Satin Vintage gown, with red flowers and dark orange lace Embroidery Appliqués on the top of the dress. Ruby red, golden and earthy brass toned circlet. A large glittering red toned butterfly embellishment adorns the back of the circlet and creating a stunning focal point, this beautiful circlet is dripping with crystal and resin embellishments that shimmer and sparkle in the light and Shoes are made of unusual embossed leather. Shoes have double-layered period leather outsole with a special thin rubber onlay that prevents erasure of the leather soles.

Rick smiled at her stepping over to her he took her hand and kissed it making her flush "you look stunning my love" Jess smiled and giggled "and you look very handsome" a clearing of the throat made them look to see the Butler "this way lady Jess and prince Rick" Jess and Rick nodded and left the room with the Butler.

In a mash murky forest, very far away from Ravenswood. There was an old Gothic Victorian house smuggled in the center. Lost in time the house was worn and covered in trees and vines. That's how it looked to the naked eyed. The house was covered in a very strong cloaked spell and barrier. Once past the barrier the house stood and was repaired beautifully.

Inside the house towards the back room was a large greenish door with weird symbols on them. Cassandra was standing in front of this same door. She sighs as she pushes the door open. Behind the doors there was Valeriea. She was standing in front of an alter with a thick book open. She was mumbling something. In front of her was Thalia's body floating in front of her.

Cassandra frowned. "My grandmother has been in a slumber for centuries…what do you think you can accomplish?" Valeriea chuckled. "Silly child. Have you not realized it? The spell put of your grandmother, can you not scene it. Feel real closely now?" Cassandra sighs as she closed her eyes. She could feel a dark aura coming from Thalia's body that was not there before." Cassandra recognized this dark aura and her eyes widen. She grabbed her sword. "You!"

She charged at Valeriea and brought her sword down only for it to stop just inches from her head. She was then blasted back by raw energy. Valeriea laughed. "Foolish vampire. You can not harm me. You signed your soul over to me once you joined my side." Cassandra bite her lip. "You damn witch! Why did you do that to my grandmother!" Valeriea turned around and went back to breaking the spell.

"Your Great Grandfather came to me and asked me to save his precious daughter and I did. She is very well alive, but the spell can only be broken by the one who cast it. Haha. She will become my puppet just as you are." Cassandra bit her lip. "You…You tricked me…" Valeriea smirks. "You will serve and obey me child now leave me. I have work to do." Cassandra growls and hits the ground, cracking it, but she obeyed Valeriea and left.

Jetter arriving at Ronnie's house, he walked up to the door knock on it. Right away the door opened and Ty answered. "Hello, I need to speak with Ronnie." Jetter said. Ty frowned and closed the door in his face. Jetter frowned "What the…"

Through the door he could hear him yelling. "Grandma! Some rude jerk is at the door!" He then heard footsteps walking through to the door. It opened and Faye answered. She frowned and then sighs. "Sorry about my Grandson lord Jetter. What brings you here today?" Jetter cleared his throat. "Is your husband home? I'd like a word with him?" "He is…but he isn't in a talking mood. If it's very important then you are welcome to speak to him, out back in the yard." "Thank you lady Faye, may I enter to get the back yard?"

"Yes of course." She says stepping aside to let him in. He smiled "Thank you" he said walking through the house, finding the door to the back yard he opened it and stepped out side "Ronnie?!"

Ronnie was sitting on the back porch smoking. His aura was menacing, pouring out making it hard to approach. He glanced back. "…if you bring words from those nuts from the council you can leave. I have no desire to hear the crap running out their mouths…" Jetter stepped over to him shielding him from Ronnie's aura "You know I hate the council Ronnie.. that's not what I came here for"

"Then what are you here for…" Ronnie says sighing. Jetter sat down next to him "I asked Lucifer to help cure Dawn… but I have to do a favor for him… I need a leaf from a tree on a divine island"

"Be more specific…I know a lot of divine islands…what leaf from what tree." "I believe Lucifer called it the Drifting Magnolia." Ronnie raised his eyebrow at him. "You want to go there…that's impossible for you." Jetter raised his eyebrow "Why?"

"That islands location can be only found by Lily, only one person would be able to get to that tree. Now I'll only help you because Danni cares a lot for Dawn but how are you going to get Lily to give you the location." Jetter blinked "Mhmmm I have some very, very super rare herbs I can offer to her."

Ronnie sighs out and gets up. "What a pain…" He got up and pokes his head in the door. "Faye!" "No need to yell dear." Faye says walking to him. "Call Lily and invite her over." Faye hums out. "Alright. I'll make some tea while I'm at it." She walks past him to the kitchen.

Moments later, Lily came and she was holding a one year old girl. She had long white hair, tan skin, and yellow eyes. Faye lead her to the living room where Jetter and Ronnie was waiting for her. "My King…Lord Jetter…I was told that you wanted to speak to me?" Jetter bowed "Yes lady lily, I need to get to Drifting Magnolia to get a leaf from a divine tree, It's for lucifer. He will help cure Dawn if I get this leaf for him, please help me. I can offer you same rare herbs has a favor"

Lily eyes widen and then looked at Ronnie. "You…did not tell him?" Ronnie shrugs. Jetter looked back and forth at them. "Tell me what?" Lily sighs. "I accept your gracious offer for herbs. I'm always looking for more. I must ask Deerward for the location but even if he gives you the location…" She looks at Ronnie and he sighs. "Only Regina can step foot in the temple to get what you seek…" Jetter's eyes widen "Only Regina…? How come?"

Lily handed the small child to Faye who cuddled her. "Aw! Ari is such a cutie!" Lily chuckles at her. She then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. A flow or warm air surrounded her. They could all feel a strong presence in the room. Lily breathes out easy and she opened her eyes. They were white. She smiles sweetly at them. Behind her Ronnie and Jetter could see the faint over head shadow of a deer. "Speak your wish." Her voice came of soft. Ronnie stood up and bowed slightly. "We wish to have the location of the Magnolia tree." Jetter bowed "Please, lord Deerward…"

Lily walked to Ronnie and places a finger on his head. "I sense no evil intentions from you." She looked at Jetter and did the same. She frowned slightly. "Lucifer…" She backs from Jetter. "That being is not to step foot on my island. He's intention are unclear but…yours are not…a favor to help with a member of your family yes?" Jetter nodded "Yes sir"

"Very well…" She touched Ronnie's head again. "You wolf king. I shall give the location to. However, within the hour it will erase completely from your memory." Ronnie's grunts out as she removed her hand. "I look forward to see how you will obtain what you need." Her eyes closed and with that the warm sensational pressure was gone. Lily held her head and sighs out. "Be careful…" She says before she walked to Faye. "May I lay down?" Faye nodded. "Of course dear." Faye led Lily out the room.

Ronnie rubs his forehead. "Well now we have the location. What do you plan to do now?" "We have to go and get my niece, she is at the Meyer's estate…." He pouted slightly.

"Well then, I suggest you get on going and bring her up to speed. When she is ready I'll be here waiting." Ronnie says. "Nope your coming with me" Jetter said to him.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Ronnie says signing. "Ronnie you need to get out, soon as we get too Jess the sooner you two will leave so get your best travel outfit on and lets go get Jess" Jetter chuckled at him. Ronnie sat down. "I will be fine. You go get Jess and being her back here. The quicker you go get her, the quicker we can leave, the quicker we can get back and you can turn in your favor. Now shoo. I have personal things to prepare." Ronnie says waving him out. Jetter pouted "Fine be that way" he left.

Not long, Jetter was walking up to the front door of the Meyer's door before he can knock the door opened and Zach stood there. Zach blinked at her "Jetter what a surprise" Jetter sighed "you sensed and smelled me coming Zach, I need to speak with me niece" Zach raised an eyebrow at him "she's not here?" Jetter frowned "What do you mean she's not here?"

"her and Rick are out of town, wait until they return" Zach said to him, Jetter sighed "Fine when she comes home you better send her to me… it's about her mother" Zach perked up "what about dawn?" "Lucifer is gonna help cure her but I need to do something for him, a leaf from divine island, ruled over by Deerward" Zach's eyes widen "wait what?! You know no one has ever past his barrier but lily herself"

"Regina was allowed on that island once when she was alive… Jess being her reincarnation…. She can step foot on the island" Jetter said to him, Zach sighs softly "She's in Russia with Rick" Jetter's eyes widen clutching his fist. Zach frowned at him when his magical aura lashed out making the ground she like an a soft earthquake that the whole town felt "WHAAAAAT?!" Jetter yelled loudly that echoed through the air, Zach mentally sighs 'really know..'

Sakamoto was in the kitchen cooking while Oichi and Makoto were in the living room watching a movie. Oichi was wearing a green and black sweater dress and Makoto was in a maternity night gown. They were watching a comedy movie. They were giggling together until Makoto pouted. "Sakiiiii please hurry. Your niece and I are getting hungry!" Oichi chuckled and got up. "I'll get us some snacks while he is cooking." Oichi walked into the kitchen to see Sakamoto stir a pot of soup with his glasses on. He had a book in one hand and reading. "Really Sakamoto. Cant your studies wait?" "No they can't hun. Grandfather wants me to remember all the context in this book of history . "With everything that's happening Grandfather wants me prepared for every and anything." Oichi pouted at bit and then sighed. She went to the fridge and grabbed a plate of finger sandwiches she made. "Just don't push yourself to hard okay?" She walked over and kissed his cheek and walked back to Makoto.

The next day, around late afternoon Jess and Rick walked into the Meyer's manor. They were back from Russia out of the snowy lands with Demyan Jess was able to teleport them back to Ravenswood. In the same clothes that went to Russia in, Jess sighs putting her back down "man I'm exhausted!" Rick stretched "Your telling me" Zach appeared next to them "Jess you are head to Mikcloud manor… you uncle wishes to speak with you, alone" Rick eyes shined red "What?"

Jess sighed "Alright, Rick I'll be fine…" Rick pouted "no let me come" Zach grabbed his shoulder tightly making him stop talking "Rick just her" Rick sighed "Fine…" Jess sighed and stepped to him kissing him "I'll be okay" she said picking up her bag again and leaving the house.

within 27 minutes, Jess walked through the halls of the Mikcloud manor, she walked into her uncle study has he was sitting at the fire place "Uncle you wish to see me" Jetter gripped his chair making her frown. "You are to head to Ronnie, both of you have a mission and next time you head to Russia you will tell me" Jess bites her lip "you understand we could not tell anyone it was would have been a security risk!"

Jetter stood up slowly "I do not care, I'm your guardian until your mother wakes up, you are to tell me the next time you leave town, state or country I'm I clear?" Jess looked down and nodded "Yes uncle…" "Good now, Ronnie will tell you about the mission, get changed into wilderness affair and head to Ronnie's, take the Burgundy backpack I picked out form its new" he pointed to the floor next to a chair, Jess looked and it was a very new pack back, sighing he stepped to it and picked it up and nodded "Of course uncle" she turned and left the room.

At Ronnie's, He was sitting at the table eating with Ty and Kim. Faye walked back in from changing Terry's bandages. She sighed. "Ron…he's still not waking up…" Ronnie sips on his coffee as he read a book. "He will be fine Faye. He needs rest. I have been working the boy 24\7. Just let him rest." Faye sighs again. "If you say so. Have you prepared everything you need for the journey?" Ronnie nodded. "We will not be there long. The spell on me from Deerward is preventing me from saying more." Faye smiles as kisses his cheek. "Be careful. I packed you a lunch while you wait for her." She sat a big box down in front of him. "Bento boxes with all your favorites!" Ronnie chuckled. "Trying to spoil me up. How cute." Faye giggled at him. Ty rolls his eyes. Kim laughs. "Granny is cute!" Faye smiles and Pat's her head. Ronnie finished his food and got up to get showered and changed.

Walking down the stairs, Jess wearing a Grey Sealess Padded Active Fitness Tank Top, Black Premium Hot pants, On the side of these hot pants is a cargo bag that you tie with a strap on your leg. Black Knee High Lace Up Buckles Riding Boots. On her back was the burgundy bag.

Sighing she headed for the door when her uncle stopped her "Wait, take this" he handed it to her, Jess looked at it and her eyes widen slightly "is this the white ash wood Vial Container? What I'm I getting that's divine?" Jetter turned around "you will see, Regina might take over your body once you get there so be careful" Jess frowned looking down at the container and sighed, she slid off her bag and placed it in there, then closed it back up and left the house heading to Ronnie's.

Reaching Ronnie's house, Jess walked up and knocked on the door. It was opened by Ty but before Jess could say something Ty closed the door in her face making her frown. She then heard him yelling. "Grandma! That weird witch girl is here!"

Jess then heard footsteps coming to the door and Faye opened it up. She was holding Ty's cheek. "Jess hello! I'm sorry about Ty. I have no idea where he gets that behavior from." She pulls Ty's cheek more. "You apologize to Jess right now." She let Ty's cheek go and he rubbed it. "Sorry…" He mumbles. Faye flashed a glare at him that made him jump. He quickly ran off. Faye shook her head. "Come on in dear." She says. Jess chuckled "it's alright Faye, boys will be boys"

Walking in the living, Jess felt someone running to her. "Jess is here!" She was tackled into a hug by Kim. Jess giggled "Hello Kim, how are you" Jess hugged her back.

Ronnie came out the back. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a Jean jacket over his shoulders and black flats. His hair was tied back and he had a bandana on his head. "Jessica. Sorry for troubling you but your uncle doesn't take no for an answer. I don't want you to push yourself to hard. Did your uncle bring you up to speed?" "Not really.. just gave me a white ash wood vial container and you will tell me the rest…" she shrugged "So where are we going?"

Ronnie sighs. "I swear…all he had to do was to bring you up to speed…and he can't even do that. And he wonders why everyone thinks he's a party crasher." Ronnie shook his head. "We are heading to a island where the drifting Magnolia tree is located. It's a tree with Divine healing properties. Your uncle needs it to get a favor with Lucifer so that he can help with your mother. The thing about the island is that only Regina can enter the temple where the tree is. So yeah…that's what's happening." Jess blinked "Wait Lucifer is gonna help with my mom…?" Jess smiled "Alright lets get going!" 

Faye giggled and brought out Ronnie's food box. "Again have fun and be careful." She walked over to Ronnie and pulled his ear and whispered. "…and if Regina shows up you better be on your best behavior. No smartass comments understand Ronnie Tobias Tanaka!" Ronnie snitch his teeth. "I hear you, I hear you…" Jess chuckled and reached up and rubbed his head "don't worry he will behave" then Jess blinked pulling her hand back "sorry I didn't know why I didn't that"

"Let's go." Ronnie says walking out the front door with his lunch. Outside Jess looked around. "Now what?" Ronnie put on a large strap on his box and wraps it around his chest. "Your going to ride me." Jess eyes widen and frowned at him. "Excuse me!?" Ronnie rolled his eyes. "Did I stutter? Your going to ride me though the forest. There is a passage way we can use to transport to the island without crossing water." "Oh…" Jess says rubbing her head. Ronnie chuckled and the sighs. He then slowly transformed into his wolf form making him big enough to ride. His box was sitting on his back side near his tail. He bends down. "Hop on." He says. Jess gulped and claimed on his back,

Ronnie shook slightly getting accustom to Jess on his back. He then runs off in a flash, by passing building, streets and people. He was moving to fast for anyone to really notice other then other wolves. When they reach the outskirts, Ronnie slowed down and gallop into the woods in the directions toward his kingdom. The entered the forest with the giant trees. Riding through Jess could feel creatures staring at them as they past by but with Ronnie they weren't so bold to jump out.

They rode through the forest for about two hours or so until Ronnie took a turn where the trees got thinner and light started peeping through. They rode down a thin wood path for a while until Ronnie came to a sudden stop. Jess blinked and felt a familiar feel being on Ronnie's back 'did Regina use to ride on his back in the past…?'

Ronnie looked around and sniffed. He walked over to a thick tree and sniffs it. He walks around it until he spotted a cut out space. He got down signaling Jess to get off. Ronnie then transformed back into his human form. He rotated his shoulders. "There should be a door here that only you can open or rather Regina. Once you open it there will be a grassy arch we walk through and the island will be on the other side. Jess nodded "Alright"

She walked up to the tree trunk and felt a source of magical energy. Moving her hand down she felt the magic grow stronger until there was a stranded pop sound. The tree truck started to curve inwards until a door was formed. A small green light was shining from the other side and the knob was slightly flashing, like it was waiting on someone to turn it. Jess gulped and reached out and gripped it, turning it the knob.

The door was opened and a bright light shined brightly. Around them creatures stood back and watched. Ronnie pushed Jess forward gently. "Let's go." Jess nodded and walks ahead.

They walked inside and the door closed shut and disappeared in the tree. Inside, there was a grassy arch, just like Ronnie said. The green light behind the door was now mixed with slightly blue and it twirled around the arch blocking the sides. Ronnie and Jess walked forward. Ronnie looks around. He could tell the scene around them was changing. There were different smells and he could faintly hear the sea. Just as they reached the outside of the arch it stopped glowing and the light disappeared.

"We are here…" Ronnie says. They looked around to see that they were in a lush green forest with blooming nature everywhere. Jess could see small animals running around boldly not scared of them. "The nature and animals here are untouched and protected. They have no reason to fear us specially if we are familiars to the island." He walked ahead of her. "I can led you to the temple but after that your on your own." "Alright" Jess said looking around 'so beautiful…'

As they walked through the beautiful forest, Jess couldn't help but to take in the gorgeous scenery. She then stopped when she felt something watching them. Ronnie also felt it. Jess turned around and saw a white blurry figure of a deer. It then quickly vanished. "Must be Deerward…" Ronnie says. "Making sure we aren't trespassers." Jess smiled "so the tree? Is it close?" 

"Yes, beyond these trees. When Deerward pops up that signals we are close. Lucky us." Ronnie says walking. They walked a bit more before they came to a stop to see a River and in the middle of it was a hidden temple molded into rocks. "This is it. Cross the bridge and enter." Jess nodded and looked up to see Deerward again looking down at her. He was bigger now. He then disappeared. Jess blinked "He keeps disappearing…"

Ronnie walked Jess to the bridge and stop there. He took a seat on a stump and pulled out his box lunches. "Be careful and try not to strain yourself to much." "I'm alright" Jess said

Taking a breath Jess walked across the bridge. Everything seemed very normal until she walked inside. There was a flash of light and everything went dark.

Jess opened her eyes and looked around. She gasps slightly. It was like she wasn't in a temple anymore. Looking up she could see the sky. The colors were light pink along with clouds. She then looked down and saw her reflection. "Water?" She lifts her foot up and rubbed it but it wasn't wet. She bends down and touches the water but when she brought her hand back up it was still dry. "Wow!"

"This way…" She heard a voice say. She looked around but there was nothing there. Just endless water and skies. "This way…" She heard again. She walked forward following the voice. It felt like she had been walking for hours but really on a few minutes. Thinking there was no end to this she was about to come to a stop until she saw a lone tree. She smiled. "That must be it." She ran to it getting closer. She came to slow walk and saw small pink and buds and petals blooming. "I just need one." She reached up to tree when suddenly her hand was bounced back. Jess gasped "What the…"

Just then, a large version of a white deer appeared behind the tree. "Imposter…" It stops its foot and makes the water create waves under Jess's feet. "Identity yourself. Or face my punishment."

Jess frowned and bowed slightly with her right hand on her chest "I'm Jessica Lightning Mikcloud, reincarnation of Regina Mikcloud"

"Regina…Mikcloud…" Deerward looked closer at her. "hmm…I sense a familiar power in you. The Divine tree has rejected you. It does not recognize you as Regina Mikcloud. If you cannot prove your identity to it then you must leave." He says backing up and sitting by the tree. Jess frowned but then felt a sudden warm feeling, it made her closed her eyes. Stepping forward making Deerward watching, her eyes opened slowly reaching her hand out to the tree slowly making his eyes widen and froze like a deer caught in headlights a sweet smile on her face and her Jess's aura was over placed with Regina's it was a small shockwave of her magical aura that it travel through the whole forest, Ronnie not far felt it. Regina's hand touched a flower, smiling plucked it off, looking at Deerward "Fiadh, still a handsome stag as ever"

"Hmmf. Lady Regina. It's nice to see you again. Your presence on the island has been missed." Deerward says shrinking down to a normal size deer. Regina chuckled "Maybe my reincarnation will be more welcome here" she sat down next to him in a elegant way taking off her backpack. "I suppose so. As long as Lady Lily is okay with it." He says.

Opening it Regina took out the white ash wood vial container. Opening it, there was the vial, un screwing it she gently placed the flower in it. Screwing it back on, she closed the container and placed it back in the backpack, reaching out she petted him "I will come and visit you again" she stood up and bowed to him "Farewell Lord Deerward"

Deerward stood up and smoke wrapped around him. When the smoke was cleared instead of a dear there was a tall handsome man with white and green hair with tips, white eyes, pale skin, and two deer horns on his head. He was wearing a white and blue kimono. "Yes, Farewell to you as well. I will escort you and King Ronnie back to the forest. Regina chuckled at him "so handsome"

White smoke wrapped around them and they disappeared from the tree. They appeared suddenly in front of Ronnie who was finishing off his box lunch. He was surrounded by most of the animals in the forest.

Deerward eyes narrows at him. "I would have never expected the king of beast sitting down so calmly with small animals. I suppose times have changed and has matured you well." Ronnie gets up and bows slightly. "Yes it has. Thank you for the compliment." Regina smiled knelling down petting some bunnies.

Deerward raises his hand and white clouds surrounded both Ronnie and Regina. "Farewell to you both. I will be watching you from the eyes of Lady Lily and soon hopefully my new vessel." The clouds engulfed them and sent them back home to the forest , in front of the tree they had entered. Regina reached up and petted Ronnie's head "You big softy" "Couldn't very well eat the protective animals under Deerward. They were annoying." Ronnie says signing.

"Let's head back know, I need to speak with Lucifer myself " suddenly she shook her head, and Ronnie can see her slightly rosy in the face "I can feel it, her body warms up like a fever" Regina said to him. "This is why I keep tell you to stop pushing yourself. I swear I can't go a day without worrying." Regina chuckled "no need to because it will pass" Regina chuckled at him. Ronnie shook his head at her.

At Lucifer's he was pulled back to his penthouse by his brother Raphael. He was pouting. "You could have came to me brother. Why send others?" Lucifer groans out. "Well 'brother' if you didn't create a divine tree and barrier around the damn thing I wouldn't have to ask other people to get it as a favor." Raphael pouts more. "Just admit that you don't like asking me for help!?" Lucifer crossed his arms. "Fine. I don't like asking for your help." "Your so cruel to me!" Raphael says covering his face, faking tears. "Whatever. I only need it so I can make a potion for Oichi." Raphael looks at him. "Ho? I thought you were getting back into this?" Lucifer sighs. "I wasn't but the reaper paid me a visit. He is getting impatient. The girl was set to die but I don't want hand over her soul to him." Raphael frowned. "That's what happens when you make a deal with the reaper. I get her soul is pure for a wolf being but you either give him the soul he wants or give him a better offer." Lucifer smirks. "Yes, and I do have a plan for that." Raphael shakes his head. "Careful brother. Do try not to poke the reaper to much. It might come back to haunt you." He gets up. "Well I'll take my leave I guess."

Not long after Raphael left, a powerful aura stepped into the room "Lucifer" It was Regina walking towards him. Lucifer sighs. "Well hello to you to Regina. Maybe you should stop pushing yourself in that body."

Regina chuckled at him, and lifted the White ash wood vial "For you" she placed on his desk "As you requested Lord Lucifer" Lucifer can see her face was rosy like she had a fever, then suddenly than her eyes rolled back falling backwards.

Lucifer watched her fall and then sighs. He caught her right before she hit the floor. "I swear. You do the most." He goes and lays her on the bed. "Well you did bring me what I need. Guess the least I can do is deliver you back to Jetter so he wont blow a cow." He walked back to his desk and place the petal in a secret department and grabbed a yellow vast wrapped in small black ropes. "Well I was going to give it to him anyways. I didn't think he'd really come through in the favor." He walked back to Jess and picked her up. A portal opened and he walked through to Jetter's

In Jetter's study he was going over some paper's but when a portal opened up he jumped to see Lucifer with Jess in his arms walk out of it, he stood up fast with a frown on his face "What happen?!" he rushed over to them. Lucifer placing Jess on the couch.

"The same thing that always happens when Regina comes out. For the favor I have brought the antidote." He says holding the bottle. Jetter blinked at the bottle and smiled "Thank you… Lord Lucifer… really.." taking it the bottle.

Then Jess gasped sitting up with widen, Jetter looked down at her "You alright Jess?" Jess sighed "Did I pass out again from Regina's power?" Lucifer nodded to her "you need to speak with her in when she comes out, she needs to stop poring so much of her overwhelming power in you… your body isn't use to her power so it will cause you to get sick and pass out, she needs to let out at small portions letting your body get use to it" Jess frowned looking down and nodded "Thank you Lord Lucifer" Jetter nodded also "Yes thank you"

Lucifer shrugs. "Now if you will excuse me for the very last time. I have major work to do." He opens the portal and walked through it. Jetter smiled and looked at his niece "Shall we call Danni and Oichi to come here?" Jess giggled "Yeah!" she said taking out her phone Frank.

At Danni's bedside, Danni was sitting up eating Shrimp and crab bowl over yellow rice, Frank made it for her. Frank nearing picking up some mess around the room, when he phone rang he quickly answered "Yes? Oh Jess" Danni sighs out as she licked her lips. "So yummy!" She says with a smile.

"Wait really? Alright, I'll be over with Danni after she finishes eating, I got her a wheelchair so we will be there soon" Frank said hanging up. "What's going on?" She asks covering her mouth while chewing.

Frank smiled at her "Good news, they have a cure for Dawn" Danni's eyes widen with puff cheeks full of food. Frank chuckled "you look cute like a hamster with those puffy cheeks. Jess said, Lucifer helped out with the cure."

Danni wipes her mouth with a flustered face. "Lu did? How strangely sweet of him. I wonder what he had Jetter do. He doesn't do things for free you know." Frank chuckled "finish your food and I'll you get dressed and we can get going" Danni pouted but nodded. "Okay."

At the Meyer's estate, Seth was over on Zach's request "Seth have you and Ronnie talked it over?" "No. I have more pressing matters to attend to." Seth says sighing. Zach frowned "you two need to speak with each other, we don't need another war on our hands… a truce that Regina worked centuries for to keep the piece between the paranormal worlds…" "You don't think I know that? But my top priority Is to find my mot…"

The door to his study opened and Rick walked in, Zach and Seth looked at him

Zach smiled "Rick I'm sure once she's back will let you know" Rick frowned "that's not why I'm in here" Zach and Seth looked at him confused, Rick lifted up a locket and placed it on the table, he opened it and their in was a small painting picture that Zach and Seth haven't seen in years "Mind tell me why I look like this man?... When I touched it I had past memories rush through me so fast it knock me back! Why haven't you told me about this?! Who was Jareth?!" Zach frowned and picked up the locket looking at the picture.  
"Show him Zach" Seth said to him. Zach stood up and stepped over to his book case making Rick watching him stepping over to the fireplace he reached out moving the statue bat to the left Rick heard a loud click the wall above the fireplace moved up shown a hidden wall behind it and his eyes widen stood up to see a portrait on that hidden wall. The portrait showed Zach, Seth in their younger years and someone else that looked like him

"The one in the chair is me… when I had my hair slightly long, on the right of me is Seth and on the left is Jareth Ravena, He was the third vampire king…. He's not very much known for centuries because he died before Regina did… He meet her during the vampire and Witch wars…. Way before you were even born… our three vampire kingdoms where at war with the witches… the Mikcloud's were at the front of the war, with Regina ruling over the witches. Many don't know back in ancient times the magic council was not always in charge…. Regina was, she the grand high witch of all the covens naming her grand high witch queen… Mikcloud's are royal witch blood…" he chuckled "Seth remember when you first challenged her to a fight and she end up ripping both your arms off with that arm ripping spell?" Rick's eyes widen "Wait really…?" Seth shrugs. "Shit happens." He says.

"Anyways, Jareth end up kidnapping Regina during a battle by using the first ever anti magical chains, the chains of aurora created by moon goddess. They were sealed away and Jareth found them and used them on her during the battle and took of with her… During her imprisonment… she end up out of the dungeons and was placed into his personal quarters and I think you would get the idea" he chuckled, Rick nodded with red cheek "They end up falling in love and both together stopped the war. Me and Seth went up agreeing because to many vampires had lost their lives. Jareth so in love with her, he turned himself human to live and die with her but 5 years after they marry and had their daughter, Jareth was murdered in cold blood by Clover"

Rick frowned "Why did uncle kill him?" Zach frowned "We don't know, Regina knew it was because of their love just like you and Jess, your love is what he thinks is unpure even though he wasn't a vampire anymore he still thought of is unpure but before he died, Regina and him did a soulmate pack. Making sure their reincarnations will meet again" Rick sat down put his head down "so I'm Jareth's reincarnation?" Seth and Zach nodded to him "yes you are" Rick sighs but his phone went off and looked at it, it was a text message "Jess is back.." he gasped "Jetter has the cure for Dawn!" he said and disappeared out of the room.

Zach blinked "Dawn is gonna get cured?! Oh what wonderful news! KIRA!" Kira was in the room fast "Yes love?" "Dawn is gonna get cured" Kira's eyes widen and smiled brightly "Oh wonderful! Oh Zach I'm pregnant" she said leaving the room. Zach's eyes widen "P-Pregnant….?"

Seth chuckled and got up. "Congratulations to you and your wife and on lady Dawn as well. I shall now be on my way." He closes his eyes and sighs mentally, before opening them and then walks off.

Jess was on rick's lap in living room. Rick snuggled the back of her and she had the locket in his her hands looking at the picture in it, Rick had just told her everything he just found out. Jess looks at it more and in her she can sense Regina was feeling happy to see this. Jess smiled and placed it around her neck "Rick… not so tight" Rick snuggled more into her "I missed you I couldn't help it" Jess chuckled at him.

Hearing footsteps, she see's Oichi and Sakamoto walk in. Jess smiled "Oichi! How's Makoto doing?" Jess asked them. "She's doing well. Silver and Lucien is watching her while we are here."

Frank stepped in with Danni rolling in her electric red wheelchair, Jess giggled "Mama Danni!" "Hi dear." Danni says waving. Oichi walked over to her. "How are you feeling mama?" Danni smiles. "I'm all good. Frank takes very good care of me you know."

Violet appeared in the doorway "This way everyone, Jetter is ready" Jess stood up with Rick, holding hands they headed out the room with everyone. Following Violet through the halls, they stopped at area with a vintage house elevator with a staircase "Frank take with Danni to reach the 2nd floor, follow me kids" she said heading up the stairs, they followed her up. Frank stepped over to the elevator opening it, he let Danni go in first and he stepped in pushing the button has it closed and moved up "you alright love?" Frank smiled at her 'Excited?" "Quite but I'm more happy for Jess." Danni says smiling softly.

Reaching the 2nd floor the doors of the elevator opened and Frank stepped out and Danni followed him has the kids came up with Violet "This way" Violet said. Followed her through the hallway, Sakamoto, Jess and Rick remember this is where Sakamoto stayed at. Reaching the room, Violet opened it in stepped in, they followed and this was the same room Sakamoto stayed in when he got bitten. In the same bed, Dawn's body laid there with an IV hooked up to her with a IV bag another one that had yellow glowing liquid in, it was hooked to her arm. She was wearing Pajama Sets Spandex Short Sleeve Pajamas Shirt and grey heel socks.

Jetter stood there "The cure is working" Jess smiled let go of Rick's and rushed to her mother's bed side and held her unknown IV hand "Mom I can't wait for you to wake up" Rick smiled and stepped to her sitting down "Once she does, you can make her something special" Jess giggled "Yeah" Oichi and Sakamoto smiled as they held hands. Danni chuckled.

Hearing a soft hum, they look to see Dawn's eyes fluttered open, Jess smiled "Mom" Dawn turned her head to see jess she smiled "Sweetheart?" Jess giggled "Your cured mama, Lucifer helped uncle to cure" Dawn looked taken back and her looked around and smiled at Oichi "Oichi dear" Oichi smiled and waved. "Hi auntie Dawn."

Then Dawn's eyes landed on Danni and she frowned "Danni? Why the hell are you in a wheel chair?!" She snapped, Jess's eyes widen "Mama calm down…" Jetter sighed "Sis calm down" Danni laughs. "Such a fire cracker right as you wake up huh?" Danni rubs her legs. "I'm okay. Really. Just ran into some old family drama. I can actually walk just fine." Danni says smiling at her.

Frank chuckled and took Danni's hand making Dawn's eyes widen, Frank lifted up Danni's wedding finger ring, Dawn gasped "Your engaged?!" Danni giggled. "Yes I am."

Dawn smiled brightly "Oh Danni! If I could I would snuggle you but I still took week too get up, I hope I'm the maid of honor" she raised her eyebrow at Danni Jess and Rick chuckled. "Of course you are silly." Danni says laughing.

The door opened and Zach walked in caring a glass vase with red roses and white lilies "Dawn I'm happy to see you awake!" he said walking in "For you" Dawn smiled "Zach thank you" Zach chuckled putting the vase down next to her bed, Kira walked in and smiled with happy tears "Dawn!" Dawn smiled "Kira!" Kira walked over "I'm so happy you are awake and jus tin time too" Dawn looked confused, Kia rubbed her tummy "I'm pregnant!" Rick's eyes widen and stood up "Really mom?!" Dawn and Jess's eye's widen.

"Congratulations to you both. Just happy news all around. Marriage, A new addition, and Dawn waking up! Such a wonderful day!" Danni say with a hand clap.

May came around, it was the 4th of May. On a trail road, Rick and Jess in a Subaru Outback. Oichi and Sakamoto where in the back with Marie in the middle of them. She was leaning on Oichi fast asleep. Sakamoto was sending last minute texts to Makoto, making sure she was okay and if Silver and Lucien were taking care of her and Takara.

Behind them where Ross, Paxton, Kaci and Chida. They were in driving a blue Ford F-150 Raptor Stealth, Chida driving, Dustin in the passengers seat, Paxton, Ross and Kaci in the back of the truck. Kaci leaning on Ross looked at the tree's "I wonder where we are going for the camping picnic" Ross sighs. "This feels like it's about to be boring…" He says. Paxton was reading. "Stop complaining. I'm sure you will find a nice big tree to sleep in."

Not long, they reached the spot, it already had a cooking spot already set up. Parking their vehicles, everyone got out. Rick had opened up the back of the car "Alright, guys lets set up the site and get everything up" Jess chuckled and went to help take stuff out of the car.

Oichi got out carrying Marie. Sakamoto got their things. Chida and Dustin went to the back of the truck opening it taking some tents. Kaci getting out smiled at the lake, the lake was stunning. It was crystal clear and there was a small island in the middle of it. "Wow… this must be Lacrima Lake named after crystal of Manon!"

Ross yawns. "I'd rather be in the pits of fire, relaxing in a nice lava spa." Paxton stretches. "I'm going to fly around a bit." His wings spread and fly off and around.

It didn't take the boys that long to get everything sit up, the firepit was build, tents all set up. Jess walking out her tent in Harley Quinn inspired halter swim top is black and red with diamond details. The lightly padded, molded underwire cups give great support and feature a keyhole and tie detail at the center. The back fastens with a hook and the neck with a tie. Rick came out from behind her in white and black ombre swimming trunks "Well this is nice, lets go and test the water out" Jess giggled and they both walked over, stepping in the water it was nice, not too cold not too hot just right. 

Oichi and Sakamoto were laying down on a blanket, enjoying the scenery. Oichi was laying on his chest playing with his hair, while he his eyes were closed. He had been through some grueling lessons with his grandfather so this way a good way for him to relax. Paxton had Marie. Usually she liked to be flown around. Ross was in their shared multi-layer tent. He had practically forced Sakamoto to buy so that he and Paxton wouldn't have to get separated tents. Kaci finishing putting on his inspired ed hardy tattoo swimming trunks, looked back Ross he smiled "you gonna join us Ross?" "Na. Not interested. I need a nap." Ross says stretching.

Dustin's head peaked in "If your too gonna have sex make sure you put a sound proof barrier on" Kaci's eyes widen "Dustin!" he grabbed his pillow and through it at him who dogged it laughing running off "Really now…" then he was pulled back into Ross's chest making Kaci flush "You alright for me to bunk with you and Paxton.. don't want Paxton to witnessed our uhm… you know"

"This is a shared multi layer tent. Oichi and Sakamoto have the far right end. Paxton and Marie have the middle and we have the far-left end. So no sex for you tonight in here but we can always go to my lovers domain if you can't wait." He says chuckling. Kaci flushed and stood up on Ross's lap "after you finish you nap please out and join us alright?" "Yeah, I'll join." Kaci chuckled and leaned down kissing his hungrily making Ross groan kissing him back hungrily also. Kaci leaning up he climb off Ross making Ross frown, Kaci chuckled "go on take a nap, there a cool crystal in my bag it would feel like air conditioner" he said leaving the tent. Ross didn't bother with it as he got comfortable. He loved the heat.

Jess and Rick skimmed to the middle island. Getting out of the water, she smiled at the small island "this is cool" Rick chuckled and went up behind snuggling her "this is nice to get out and enjoy nature" Jess chuckled "and the drama" Rick kissed her cheek, hearing a scream they turned to see Kaci throw in Dustin. Rick chuckled "well I guess what Dustin said to Kaci" Jess shook her head. Chida walked out of the water to them "This is nice, very nice" Jess sat down, rick joined her "yeah very, hey where is Paxton go?" "They went flying" Chida said sitting down. Kaci jumping in attaching his brother they both started to wrestle in the water. Rick and Chida chuckled at them.

Oichi sat up on Sakamoto and looked around. She smiled as she felt a warmth run through her. "I love nature." She suddenly felt something rub against her cheek. She gasps and jumps. Sakamoto sat up. "What's wrong?" Oichi rubbed her cheek. "Nothing? I just…I thought something touched my cheek. I guess its was my imagination." Sakamoto kissed her cheek making her smile.

Later that day, in the water, Jess was on Rick shoulder's, Kaci on Chida's. Sakamoto had on Dustin on his, they were getting ready for water chicken fighting. "Charge!" Jess shouted has Chida and rick charged at each other, Kaci grinned "I'm so pushing you down!" Jess grinned "Yeah lets see you try!" they both grabbed each and tried to push one of the either off, Dustin grinned "sneak attack!" he shouted has Sakamoto rushed forward making Kaci and Jess gasp his Dustin pushed them off Rick and Chida's shoulders. Dustin grinned "WE won!" Jess getting up from the water "hey you were suppose to wait for the winner of this fight!" Kaci just laughed "Cheater" Sakamoto sighs. "How did I get talked into this."

Ross was floating in the water with Marie sitting on his chest. She was giggling as she kicked the water. Oichi and Paxton was sitting at the edge. For reasons she didn't like to share, Oichi didn't like swimming. Paxton sat with her since Sakamoto was dragged into the chicken fight. Whenever Ross would float by, Marie would try to splash her but Paxton wings would block it and splash them back.

A suddenly woman's dark laugh echoed the air making them shook slightly has they felt it, turning their heads to the small island there stood Darcaniea and Cien, she was wearing Gothic mesh and net shirt, black and red acid washed skinny jeans and black Belt buckle ankle heels. Cien next to her was wearing Sleeveless t-shirt 'Survived' Asymmetric cut, cut-outs on the back and deep hood, men's black capris and black vans.

Jess's eyes widen "Darcaniea…." Darcaniea grinned at them "My, my such a party going on to bad I wasn't invited, don't you think Cien" Cien chuckled darkly "Yup" then her grin made Jess shook has it was even more darker "I think we should give them our own party gift, Cien" with a fast movement he had thrown something, it landed in the water with a splash in front of them.

"What the…"Rick said but stopped and sniffed. Him, Chida, Dustin, Kaci and Sakamoto smelled it right away "Gasoline…." What felt like slow motion, Cien had pulled out a lighter, flicked it open and throw it. There eyes widen "Everyone hurry out of the WATER!" Rick grabbed Jess quickly pulling through the water to get out. Dustin, Chida and Kaci raised to get out of the water, the light hit the water and it caught on fire.

However, just as the fire started to spread, it started turning into one direction. It headed towards Marie and Ross. Marie giggles as fires engulfed around her, slowly sucking it in. Paxton was in the air with Oichi and scooped up Sakamoto, as he watched this. "Seriously…to use fire with the son and daughter of Lucifer? That's kinda cheeky…"

Out of the water in time, Rick was in front of Jess ready to fight off both of them. Chida, Dustin and Kaci stood their grounds ready.  
(others) Darcaniea and Cien walking on the water to the shore "you ready to take her?" rick asked his brother and cousins. They nodded to him. Darcaniea chuckled "you think you four can take me, how cute" They charged at her giving out a vampire snarls at her. Darcaniea sighs but chuckled has another hooded figure appeared in front of them grapping Chida and Rick by the neck. Jess's eyes "Clover…." Clover grinned "Hello Jessica" he said gripping their throats. Kaci and Dustin had gone past their uncle towards Darcaniea who just stood there grinning. Cien moved Quickly and used his claws clawing Dustin in the chest knock him back, Kaci's eyes widen "Dustin!" Kaci growled at Cien "You…" Cien chuckled "come at me half breed" Kaci charged at him and they both end up fighting and blocking attacked. Clover snapped Rick and Chida's neck dropping them grinning at Jess, Darcaniea chuckled "Capture her Clover" Jess's eyes widen back up 'one wrong move and I can get bitten by his mixed venom and I'll be like mom…'

Just then, Clover was knocked back from a powerful kick from Oichi. Paxton had thrown her to add more speed to her hit. Oichi lands in front of Jess already in her 2nd wolf form. Her tail hit the ground hard cracking the ground. She growls at Clover. Paxton drops Sakamoto down beside her and flies over to Ross and Marie who were just getting out the water. Jess smiled "Oichi!" Clover got up groaning "I hate Wolfs!"

Kaci and Cien throwing powerful kicked punches, Kaci dodged Cien punch and pulled back his arm "Hey Paxton catch!" he shouted punch Cien's face very hard making Cien gasp and flew backwards twirling around towards Paxton. Paxton sighs as his white glowed. He spins in the air and hits Cien with his wings sending him crashing to the ground. Using a bit of divine power he knocked Cien out. "You're a disgrace…" He says.

Suddenly Kaci's arm with his seal on was grabbed back Darcaniea making Kaci's eyes widen as she darkly smirk at him sending strong magic throw his arm making him scream in pain. Jess's eyes widen "Kaci!" Dustin groaned bleeding from his chest leaned on his elbow and his eyes widen to hear to hear brother scream "Brother!" Ross frowns.

Darcaniea glanced at Ross sending more magical power throw Kaci's arm making his black wings pop out, Darcaniea reaching behind her taking out black dagger, Ross's eyes narrowed it at, he sense endless dark divine magic from it "Such beautiful wings, I think I'll take them as a souvenir" grinning she lifted her arm ready to cut the first one off, Jess's and Dustin's eyes widen in Horror "KACI! They both shouted.

Within a brief second, Darcaniea was pushed back by hot wave of heat. It blew her away from Kaci. Ross was standing in front of Kaci. "Watch who you touch with your disgusting magic witch." His voice came out calm but in his eyes they were full of anger.

Darcaniea chuckled "how cute, you do really care for him maybe there is love how the way he loves you" Kaci behind Ross on was on the ground pant, his arm was burnt from her dark magic but his seal was still there.

Clover sighed "Enough playing around Darcaniea do what we came here for!" he said grabbing a tree taking out of the ground like nothing, Jess gasped has he threw it at her and Oichi "Catch WOLF!" This didn't faze Oichi as she easily broken the tree in two. She stood protectively in front of Jess.

Darcaniea sighs closing her eyes reaching in her pockets taking out something items, putting them on her fingers, Ross can see what they are. Metal finger tip claws, that looked like dragon claws, something about them made Ross feel off about them. Darcaniea grinned "lets test how strong you really are"

Ross smirked slightly. She moved her arm up fast making a claw pose with her finger, Ross's eyes widen to feel a pull on his chest.

Darcaniea grinned more moved her fingers more, Ross's gasped in pain, Darcaniea chuckled "My your strong, trying to fight the pull on your heart" then Darcaniea was right in front of him with the tips of the claws into his skin right above his heart, grinning darkly the pull gave Ross a sudden sharp pain making him scream, Darcaniea laughing evilly "Hahaha! Yes give me your heart!" the veins in his chest where turn dark red and the his heart was pushing through his skin, almost about to pierce through.

"Fuckin…bitch…" He grumbled out. Kaci hearing Ross scream in pain, Kaci's eyes widen stood up fast "Ross!" with his vampire strength he pushed Darcaniea off him, Clover moved quickly and caught her.

Ross held his chest breathing heavily. Clover taking something out of his cloak magical made it longer, it was a spear of sliver and black blade with a black stone on the end. Twirling it, with his vampire strength he threw it has it went straight for Ross but Kaci moved in front him has the Spear speared Kaci through the gut, right below his heart. Jess, Dustin screamed in horror "KACI!" Kaci's eyes widen looking down at the spear, Ross looked at him with widen eyes, Kaci reach out to him "R-Ross…"

Darcaniea grinned pulling her hand back "your heart is mine now" Ross's eyes widen more and gasped in so much pain he screamed again. Paxton spreads out four of his wings and flies straight for Ross. Oichi slams her hands into the ground and almost race towards them but the both was to late as Darcaniea successfully pulled Ross's heart out his chest. Darcaniea's chuckled darkly know holding his heart "Thanks for such a prize" she said has a dark portal opened behind her and Clover, Clover quickly went through. Darcaniea looked around and see's Cien on the ground knocked out. Sighing she went through the portal and it closed behind her.

Everything went in slow motion as Ross's eyes went to Kaci. He could hear Paxton call out to him. His vision got dark. 'Kaci…' Ross says. Suddenly, something snapped in his body. A seal appeared on his body and was broken. Paxton's eyes widen. "Ross Stop!" Ross's body turned red and, in that moment, a large explosion erupted from Ross's body. Oichi's eyes widen as she got caught in the blast along with Paxton and anyone who was close to Ross. "Oichi! Paxton!" Sakamoto yelled out. Marie actually ran toward the blast. "Brother!" Just then a black symbol appeared under her feet and she slipped through it. The explosion grew larger as it came closer to everyone. Jess's eyes widen then closed quickly using her magic she pulled in pulling Sakamoto, Oichi, Dustin, Paxton, Rick and Chida's bodies towards her fast, clapping her hands together a powerful barrier appeared around them.

Sakamoto ran to Oichi who had burns all over her body. She was slowly healing. "Oichi!?" He sat her up. Paxton sat up, his wings were burned. "Dammit Ross…"

Everything within a 10 mile radius was set on fire by the explosion. There eyes widen as they could Ross in the middle. His form was very different from his normal one. His hair was red orange with horns on the side of his head. His eyes were bright red and his body was covered in red hot flames that were melting the land around him. His flames lifted him up. "Destroy…Destroy….DESTORY!" He yelled out with uncontrollable anger. Under him the ground cracked open. Kaci body was lifted and shield by the flames. Paxton went to the edge of the barrier and hits it. "Ross! Stop! You can't bring an army here!" He yelled in panic. Rick and Chida groaning sat up finally away "What is happening…." Rick and Chida eyes widen sand stood up fast "What the hell!?" rick shouted, Chida noticed Kaci and his eyes widen "Brother…" he pointed to Kaci, Rick's eyes widen. Hearing Dustin, they quickly looked down and knelled down "Dustin you alright "these demon cuts are burning…"

Ross yelled out loudly as his fire got intense. Arms started to rises up from the crack. Everyone could feel millions of demons, ready to break free under Ross's command. Sakamoto picked up Oichi. "He can't be serious? Bringing an army? Here?" Paxton grits hit teeth. "His seal has been broken. His anger has made him go berserk…"

Just then, a bright blue light appeared from Ross's chest. His eyes widen as his body was engulfed in the light. In front of him a portal opened and Lucifer walked out with a frown. He walked on air using flames. "Foolish boy…" Ross tried to attack him but his body was quickly crystallized, sealing him inside. Lucifer held his hand up and the flames Ross created from the explosion was sucked up into his palm. Using his other hand he quickly closed the crack in the ground closing off the demons. Lucifer, the crystal, and Kaci came floating down. Lucifer looked at Kaci and frowned and looked at the barrier with everyone behind it. "Its safe to come out now."

The barrier around them disappeared, Jess blinked her eyes once and opened them quickly. She frowned looking around then seeing Oichi, she gasped "Oichi!" she rushed over to her. Oichi opened one of her eyes and smiled weakly. "I…I'll be fine. So long as your okay." Her eyes closed as her body healed slowly from the burns. Rick and Chida helped up Dustin, Dustin yelped in pain "Son of bitch this stings…!" hearing flapping wings, Frank and Delica landed down next to them "Is everyone alright?!" Frank shouted in concern. Delica frowned looking around then her eyes widen to see Kaci, she rushed over "Kaci! Oh no… no… no.. no…" tears ran down her face tearing Lucifer reached out pulled her to him and she teared in his shoulder "Kaci.." Lucifer frowned but he could still sense life in him but his concern was Ross. Turning to the crystal he could see it already cracking.

A Portal opened up in Clover's manor, Darcaniea and Clover stepped through feeling good with themselves. Clover walking over to his special whiskey "how does it feel to final have that heart? Now we can get that box and open it" Darcaniea chuckled "it feels" then she stopped and lifted the heart in her hand up, and narrowed it. Biting her lip "Clover… this isn't his heart…" Clover turned to her "What do you mean? She saw it ripped out of Ross' Darcaniea bites her lip in anger and the room shook and the ground cracked making Clover's eyes widen and backed up slightly from her but the shaking and cracking stopped. A smile came on her and started to laugh "Oh Lucifer! You sly demon! Nice trick you played on us! HAHAHA! A low level demons heart of funny!"

Clover frowned "a low level demon… what the hell…" Darcaniea dropped the heart "now we lost our chance how disappointing…" Clover sighed then an idea came to his head "NOAH!" he yelled.

Darcaniea watched as Noah walked in "Yes lord Clover?" "Can you clone an organ?" Darcaniea raised an eyebrow at him. Noah nodded "Yes sir" Clover chuckled "Good, Ross's blood is still on thoughs claws of her. Take the blood and clone a heart"

Darcaniea grinned "Oh clover you are brilliant" Clover smirked "I know" Darcaniea lifted her hand with the claws on has Ross's blood floated up with her magic "wonderful" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dark clouds started to slowly hover over Ravenswood. Faye was standing outside looking up at the sky. "It was just so clear today…I wonder if something happened. Those clouds look so ominous." She turned around to go back in the house. Just then something caught her nose. She frowned as she turned around. There was a woman standing in her yard. Pale skin with light pink hair and eyes. She had on all black royal clothing with a tail jacket, black high shoes and armor plates on her shoulders, wrist, and hips. She was carrying a black sword. She had no scent, but Faye already knew who it was. "Lady Thalia." "Lady Faye."

"I did not know you were awake." Faye says. "I will be taking the boy." Thalia says. Faye stepped to her. "Yes, as I figured. You picked quite a time when my husband is away with the scout team." "Step aside Lady Faye." "Do not be foolish. I will not allow you to take Terry." Thalia's eyes turned bright red. "Then you shall die." Thalia rushed towards Faye with incredible speed. She thrusted her sword at Faye, but she blocked it easily. Faye grabbed Thalia by her wrist, pulled her down and back handed her. Thalia quickly recovered. Faye glanced at her. "Do not think I will go down so easily." Thalia had a blank look on her face as she charged Faye again. Faye dodged all her attacks and quickly counter attacked her keeping her at bay. "You truly are the counter hit queen Lady Faye…but this dance is getting tiresome. I must have the boy."

She charged at Faye again. Faye got ready to counter, when the back door opened. Kim walked out rubbing her eyes. "Grandma…I'm hungry." Thalia stopped on her heels and quickly went for Kim. Faye's eyes widen as she moved quickly. "Grandma?" Kim looked up to see Thalia running to her. Her eyes widen until she saw Faye jump in front of her. Thalia wasted little time as she cut Faye down, slashing her from her shoulder down to her hip. Faye coughs out blood. Thalia then kicks her through the door and into the living room. Kim tears up. "Granny no…" Thalia steps in front of her. She gazed down at Kim with a very cold and deathly glare. Kim's eyes widen in fear as she sinks down to the floor. Her entire body shook in fear as Thalia walked by her. Looking around, Faye did not move from that spot in the living room. She then headed to Terry's room. She held her blade ready for another battle until she opened the door to see that Terry was alone. She walked up to Terry, who was still out cold. "Mission complete." She grabbed Terry and walked out the house and disappeared.

At the Meyer's manor, Kaci's body laid in his own room where sometimes stay when sleeping over. In the room with him where Delica, Zach and Lucifer who had the spear in his hand. Delica frowned down at him "So he's not dead….?" Lucifer shook his head "No, he is still very much alive it's not his body is like a empty shell. No soul"

Zach frowned "where is his soul?" "In the onyx stone that was on the end of this spear but it's not on it anymore… more like that witch took it when she pulled out that fake heart" Delica sat down next to her son holding his hand "How are we gonna get it? Can't you sense it?" Lucifer shook his head "No… that witch… knows some very powerful cloaking magic that even blocks from me" "How's Ross doing?" Zach asked Lucifer. "He is currently within one of my domains where his true heart is. I need to quickly return and re seal him before his powers get out of control." Lucifer sighs. "I swear that boy…" He looked down at Kaci. 'I suppose it was for a good reason…'

The door opened and Dustin came in his upper body bandage up "Dustin how are feeling?" "Good, thanks to uncle Lucifer for getting the demon poison from Cien's claws out of my body before it did real damage…. Uncle what you gonna do with Cien…? He's been in that cube barrier down in the dungeons here…" Zach nodded "Yes when you gonna take him to hell to be judged?" "As soon as I am finished here." Lucifer says.

Down in the dungeons, Cien sat inside a large magical cube barrier. Sighing with a frown 'how can she leave me…. Just left me here and left with clover…' "Cien" he stiffed and looked up to see his mother "mom…" she was behind the barrier staring down at him "Why would you do this to me? To our family to our lord?" Ashtaroth asked him "I don't know mother…" "you disgraced my line son. You did what your father did! Joined a dark witch!" Cien frowned "Mother… I.." he then froze and his body shook in fear has he can sense him walking down the stairs. Ashtoreth knelled "Lord Lucifer"

Lucifer wore a blank look on his face as he walked to the barrier. "Do you realize what you have done boy? Because of your idiotic decisions you have put treaties, families, and reputations at risk." Lucifer grits his teeth in anger. "I should tear you apart for what you have done. You have done nothing but become a thorn in my side. To side with a dark witch.." Lucifer grips his fist. "You will be judged back in hell but before that do you have anything to say for yourself…"

"She will come for me my lord…" Cien said softly, Ashtoreth frowned "No she won't, she made it clear that you out lived your usefulness by leaving you that day! Cien wake up from whatever dark allure spell she has on you!" Cien stood up "I'm not under one! Just take me and get over with, she will come for me" Cien eyes widen as he was met with a dark and pissed look. It felt like his flesh and bones were being set on fire. He couldn't get out that glace. "You are truly trying my patience. No matter how the trial will go it will end the same. I was suck you dry of any information you have and then tear your heart out. I will make sure your soul will never rest for what you have done. You will burn for turning your back and putting us at risk." Cien knees went weak and he fell down shaking. Lucifer closes his eyes. "Pathetic piece of demon trash." He turned around and left.

At Clover's manor, Darcaniea was sitting in front of the fireplace wearing a Halter Top, super soft faux leather lace-up top, with pentagram feature-straps and stud back. Black denim shorts with red plaid and studded on the front. She was barefooted. She was looking a pendant she created around the onyx stone. She can sense Kaci's soul in, she smirked "I wonder what your going through? Maybe your own personal hell? I wonder what you fear the most? Maybe you fear Ross rejecting you and telling you he would never love you? Is that what you are reliving countless times?"

Clover walked in "Darcaniea your spy has informed me that Lucifer is taking Cien to hell for demon trial" Darcaniea sighs and putting down her arm "Really now?" "He's a risk, Lucifer can go through his mind even break the barriers you placed in his mind of our brains…. You need to do something about him"

Darcaniea stood up "Yes… we can't have Lucifer knowing what we are up too, don't worry it won't be that easy for him to break the mind barriers easily but I will act and do something" she turned leaving the room from the other archway. Clover watched her "just get rid of him" Clover said to her.

Oichi was home sleep. She was covered in bandages. Sakamoto frowned looking at her arms. Thanks to the poison in her body her healing had begun to get slower and slower. Soon it would at the healing speed of a human. He sighs. "You were reckless in what you did…you could have been killed." He rubbed her head.

Just then the windows flew up and Eric, Jack , and a few other guards appeared in the room. Sakamoto frowned. "What's going on." "Vile vampire!" One man yelled out. Sakamoto looked at Eric. "What's going on…" Eric pointed a blade at Sakamoto. His eyes were yellow, filled with anger. "You will step away from Oichi right now. Until further notice she will no longer be in your presence." Sakamoto eyes widen. "What do you mean by that!? Can't you see that Oichi is hurt! I will not leave her!" "Then you can die where you stand!" A guard charged at him but was grabbed and flipped by Sakamoto. "Don't be a idiot. Tell me what this is all about."

The door opened and Makoto walked in with her 8th month belly. "Saki? Is everything okay…" She stopped to see blades pointed at her brother. "What's going on!? Why are you pointing blades at my brother!" She held her stomach tightly. "Makoto its okay." Sakamoto says. "Go wait for me in the room." "I will not! What is going on!"

Yain appears and knocks the blade from everyone's hands. "Leave. Now." He says. Eric bit his lip but retreated. Yain looked at Sakamoto. "Sakamoto. I am sorry but I have been ordered to being Oichi back to my Lords side." "Yain what is going on? Why are you trying to take her away?" Yain sighs. "A few minutes ago. Lady Faye and Princess Kim were attacked. They took Terry's body. Lady Faye is in critical shape." "okay? That's bad and all but why is Oichi being taken? Does he think I can't protect her?" "It's because the security feed showed a vampire with pink hair and black clothing with the same blade Cassandra used to hurt Terry with…" "Pink…hair…no that can't be." Yain nods. "Please do not make this harder on us. Until we get this straighten out, I must retrieve Lady Oichi." He walked past Sakamoto and picked Oichi up carefully. "I am sorry Sakamoto. I'm only following orders…I hope this is quickly settle." He then left with Oichi.

Makoto frowned and walked over to Sakamoto. "You're just going to let her be taken! Aren't you her soul mate! Why didn't you fight for her!?" Sakamoto looked down. "Pink Hair Makoto…who do we know that has pink hair." Makoto thought about this and then gasp. "No…on no!" "…we have to get to grandfather…"

In the onyx stone, Kaci screamed knelling down holding his head. He was surrounded by so many Ross's. "I never loved you" 'Who would ever love you?" "I will never have a family with you" Kaci screamed "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"I will never love you" "I don't want you" "I will never you love" "I would rather be with Oichi than you" "She's better then you" The ross's around him chuckling at him. Kaci holding his head "No… he does love me…." "I don't need you, I would never need you" Kaci tearing "stop please…." Shutting his eyes tight, suddenly the area around changed the images of Ross disappeared from a light.

Kaci feeling a warming aura, he opened his eyes. He couldn't hear anything anymore, hearing a step stop in front of him he looked up and his eyes widen. In front of him was an elegant woman with long white hair and blue slit eyes that flashed a quick vampire red, she was wearing black gothic medieval gown.

She smiled down at him, reaching down she gently gripped her hands, she helped him up. Kaci was stunned and taken back by her 'no it's can't be…' "Kaci it's alright my child, you are safe know" she says to him softly. Kaci's smiled slowly "Grandmother Deloria…"

At Ronnie's, there was a high alert, guards were around blocking every entrance possible. In the master bedroom, Faye laid there unconscious as her wounds were being tended to by Lily. Ronnie was sitting across the bed on the chair with his head down. He was doing his best not to be angry as they worked on her. In the next room, Ty was holding on to Kim who couldn't stop shaking. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered Thalia's cold eyes looking down at her.

Back in the master Bedroom, Eric appeared next to Ronnie. "Grandfather, we have Oichi. Yain is putting her in the guest room with guards." Ronnie simply nodded. Eric bit his lip. "I'm sorry My lord…if we were here with her…" "Leave us…" Ronnie says with a growl. Eric bows and lefts. Lily looked at him. "Ronnie…Faye will be okay. Please do not do something rash. As our King your response to this will define what will happen to us." "Do NOT lecture me…" Ronnie says as he punches the wall with his back fist. "I understand that you do not want to be lecture but think about how Faye will feel when she wakes up. To learn that you went to War with Seth for her sake. What do you think she will say? What…do you think Anthony would say?" Ronnie sighs out. "Please just focus on Faye." Lily frowns at him. "Very well…but taking Oichi away from Sakamoto will not end well."

At the Mikcloud manor, half the family where in the council room. Sitting at a round stone table, Jetter at the main chair with Jess on his right, Violet on his left. Dawn next to Jess, Yuki next to Violet. Other members sitting on the other seats.

Jetter sighs softly "Alright, I called this meet because of the Vampires and Werewolves. There is gonna be a war, so we need to decide on how to do it" Victor, Jetter 1st cousin slammed his fist on the table softly "We should just let them kill each other, less vampires and werewolves" Jess frowned at him "how can you say that?!" Victor narrowed at her "just because you are mated to a vampire and best friends with one doesn't mean you option counts, just let them do their war, it has nothing to do with us" some members where whispering from what he said.

Jess glared at him, Dawn closed her eyes and breaths softly "50,000 years Regina and her husband ended the wars, build a truce with vampires, werewolves, demons and other paranormal creatures. Are you telling my daughter that we should just let the truce be broken and have a never-ending cycle of countless pointless deaths?" She opened her eyes looking at him.

Victor frowned and grind his teeth looking away from her burning glare "All I'm saying that it's not our war to fight"

Jetter sighed "I will talk try to talk to Ronnie and Seth along with Zach and Demyan, Ravenswood is our home and we cannot let war destroy it, all vote to stop the up coming war?" hands lifted up, Jess and Dawn lifted up their hands along with Violet and Yuki. Victor groaned mental but slowly lifted his hand up. Jetter chuckled "Good then it's decided, we will stop this war"

At Seth's rebuilt Manor, Sakamoto and Makoto were sitting in his office. Sakamoto had a sad look on his face. "Why can't I see Oichi? What is going on?" Sakamoto says. Makoto grabbed his hand. "Grandfather. The person who attack Ms. Faye. Was it really…" Seth sighs? "Yes, it is confirmed that it was Thalia, my mother and your grandmother." Sakamoto and Makoto frowned. "How is that possible? The spell on her cannot be broken…we tested that theory long ago." Seth shook his head. "The story goes that when Franklin came my mother, she was already in love and taken by my father Oberon. He didn't take that to well and attacked her, fatally wounding her. We told you and everyone else that she casted a spell on herself to stay alive."

Seth got up. "However, that was a lie. What really happened was that my grandfather, Sirius went to the dark witch Valeriea herself and asked for her to save my mother. For a price of course. Valeriea place her under a dark spell, where she would slumber forever. Only she could break the spell and while she was supposed to be dead and gone, my mother would sleep for all eternity." Sakamoto got up. "What!? Why was we not told about this! She was a huge risk if Valeriea came back! Now because of her…" Sakamoto bit his lip and sat back down. "What do we do now?" Seth shook his head. "Prepare for Ronnie might do…so until we get this settle. I'm afraid that you and Oichi will not be together for a while." Sakamoto frowns as he grips the chair in anger and frustration.

Down in hell, Ashtaroth wearing atomic Vintage Steampunk Red Caged Heart Corset and Skirt Set is made with a delicate red brocade and quality black faux leather detail, gathered neckline with choker, metal O-ring and rivets complete the steampunk-style look, comfortable cotton lining, side zip fastening and modesty panel at the back, attached spiral steel bones and heavy cord lace-up back. The Steampunk black skirt features a pleated accent and decorative silver zipper in front, waist with strappy details, a cummerbund, and silver chain complete the retro look. The satin fabric is a beautiful quality. Side zipper closure. She had on Black heels with studded on them.

She was in the room with the Demon generals, Zozo stepped to her padded her shoulder making her look up at him. He was handsome, tall, slim, Black hair with one white streak, one black horn and blue demon eyes "It's alright Ashtaroth …" She frowned looking down "I know… I just can't believe he will be judged so soon…."

Bajin, walked past them. He had pasty white skin with white hair black eyes with red pupils. He snarled at Ashtaroth. "Your son is weak as his father was. Lord Lucifer should have just all of you then maybe this would have never happened! Your son disgraces us and just looking at how sad you pretend to be makes me sick." Zozo and Ashtaroth frowned at him as he walked off.

The sound of a hells horn echoed "Come on let's head to the judgment room" Zozo said to her, she nodded and followed him and the other generals.

They entered a large fiery room that had one throne near the back. Lava was pouring down the sides. Up top was a select sitting few were high demons were watching. The generals walked to the circle where Asmodeus was. She was a very beautiful demon with black and blue horns on her hair, fair skin, white long hair and eyes. "Circle around the area. Lord Lucifer is on his way." Zozo And Ashtaroth nodded went to their spots.

The generals circled around the center where a large pentagram was marked on the ground. The doors opened behind the throne and they heard footsteps walking. They could sense Lucifer's dark energy coming. It made the lava in the room bubble and the air became thin making some demons at the top pass out a bit. Lucifer soon appeared, as everyone took a knee, and took his seat on the lone throne. Lilith was with him. She looked scared slightly. After what happened to Ross and the other's he had learned that Marie had disappeared. He had Paxton and other demons out searching for her.

Lucifer leans back on his throne. "Rise." He said. Everyone roses. "Bring him in." The doors opened and Cien walked out with two guards behind him. He was wearing shackles that were transparent. The shackles were made from one of Paxton's feathers of his white wing. It held divine sealing properties. It blocked off all of Cien's demonic powers. Cien walked with his head down and then looked up to see the generals and Lucifer. The glare Lucifer gave him was enough to make him stop walking only to be pushed by the guards.

Cien walked to the center that was surround by the generals. When he stepped into the circle, the symbol under his feet light up and Cien was forced to both his knees. Lucifer leaves on his elbows. "Any opening words you wish to say boy…" His voice came out dark and vile making every demon in the room shiver in fear and some in delight.

Cien shivered "I have nothing to say, lets get this over, I'm waiting for her to come and get me" Zozo shook his head "No dark witch has ever stepped foot in the underworld domains, it's not possible, no one is coming for you. Think of your mother Cien, see what she has to deal with your selfishness" Ashtaroth looked away from her son, Cien looked down "She will come for me…." He whispered.

"Even is by some miracle she does comes, what do you think would happen?" Lucifer slammed his fist on the throne chair. "Do you really think she cares for you boy!" Lucifer yells out in anger. The lava boiled over slightly. "You are so foolish. You have no clue what you have done." Lucifer placed a hand over his face. "You and your father and every other demon who gets tricked into this false sense of fake loyalty…disgusting…does anyone else wish to say their piece." Cien just kept his head down shivering from his anger.

Lucifer sighs. "The sentence…for the crime of high treason, association with a dark witch, and the assault of Mikcloud family. I sentence you to death." Ashtaroth gripped her chair and frowned 'death…' Cien frowned and still not looking up.

"Before your death however, I will keep my promise and extract every vile piece of information in that head of yours." Lucifer says standing up with cold eyes. Suddenly the room shook, it made the demons gasp out loudly. Zozo looked out "Is it Hellen volcano again?"

Cien smirked has a black dark portal opened up behind him "She's here" Cien said smirking. Out of the portal came out Darcaniea in the same this she has been wearing all day but had a on Faux Leather thigh socks and black leather studded wedges. Zozo frowned "Impossible…" Ashtaroth looked up and see's her, she frowned "You! You bewitched my son!" Cien looked up with a chuckled "I told you she would come here"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her as he simply walked to her. Darcaniea stepping behind Cien, reaching out she petted his head and the demons where shouting at what's going "Dark witch! How did she get in here! Only a demon can enter hell!" The doors open and demons started to pour in. The demons up top hissed as they got ready to jump down. "Vile witch!" They yelled.

Darcaniea leaned forward "Forgive me Cien" she whispered, Cien eye's blinked slightly "Darcaniea…?" "You where my favorite Demon" she whispered kissing the back of his head as Lucifer's eyes widen he sensed, it was dark magic very powerful. Sensing this he slowed his walk down.

Cien's eyes widen as blood was leaking form his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. Ashtaroth stood up with horror in her eyes, Demons were gasping and shouting. Darcaniea's hand pulled back, on her finger tips where the claws she used on Ross, with a fast and powerful force her hand went into his back and out of his chest, in her hand was his heart. Cien's eyes went lifeless. Ashtaroth screamed "CIEN!"

Pulling her hand back with Cien's heart still in her hand, Cien's body fell to the ground, a wicked smirk came on her face "I no longer need your son's heart, I have something much better, the heart of one of your high generals and my favorite prize" lifted her hand up to the onyx stone around her neck "Your nephew's soul, farewell Lucifer" she said has he was getting close to her, stepping back into the dark portal it closed around her disappearing.

Ashtaroth fell to her knee's screaming tearing, Zozo knelled down rubbing her back "Ashtaroth…"

Lucifer had a blank expression on his face. He turned around and went to sit back on his throne. Bajin walked pasted a tearing Ashtaroth. "What do you wish to do my lord?" Lucifer looked at Cien's body. "Even if I sent out a search no one can find her. No point of wasting man power." He stood back up and looked at the demons who were looking down at Cien's body. There was a spark around Lucifer. Lilith frowned and jumped down with the generals. His body caught fire and it grew into a large fire demon. The lava from the walls wrapped around his body, pouring down and melting the floor under him.

"Let this be a lesson to every demon in his room! This is what happens when you get involved with a dark witch. The very next demon who fall for such a foolish trap and disobey me, there will be NO trial. There will be NO excuses! I will slaughter you without a second thought! Do not take my words lightly." Every demon in the room quickly were brought down to their knees in fear. Lucifer shrinks down and brushes the lave away. He looked at Cien's body. "Get that trash up off my floor." He says walking behind his throne to go to his door behind it.

Clover in his sitting area, sensed Darcaniea he turned to look has she walked in with blood to her elbow and a heart in her hand, he blinked at her "You killed him?" Darcaniea with a blank face "yes" she walked past him. "It was for the best Darcaniea" stopping she bit her lip and twirled around face with widen evil eyes glowing red.

Clover's eyes widen has he was suddenly pushed back by powerful aura, he slammed into the wall cracking it. Turning around again with blank eyes left the room. Clover groaned getting up "What the hell…?"

Lucifer in his main throne room, he sat down on the throne. He gripped the end of the chair.

He sighs out. 'Great, that was a bust…but on to more important matters…Ross and Marie…how to deal with that itself is going to be a hassle.'

Suddenly a magical mirror appeared in front of him, he narrowed his eyes, to see Delica in it with fearful and panic look on her face "Brother! It's Kaci! There's something wrong with his body! You need to get up here!"

Lucifer eyes turned dark red and he smashed the mirror in an instant. He leans back on his throne room and leans back. "Can't catch a fuckin break. I need a moment to think…" He rubbed his forehead when he remembered something from long ago. When Danni was with him as a demon, when he got frustrated, she'd give this amazing shoulder rub that would relax him. He missed that.

"This why I told you to stay here in hell and not interfered with that world." Lucifer frowned as his memories were broken up. He looked up to see Lilith walking up to him. "If it weren't for your bond with that woman you could care less about what goes wrong on earth. You wouldn't care less if that boy Ross is so fond of die. You wouldn't care less if that bitch Danni…" Suddenly she was grabbed by the throat. "Lilith do not test me today." He squeezed tighter making her claw at his hand. "If you ever insult Danni in front of me ever again it will be you who gets their heart rip from their chest." He pushed her down to the floor. She coughs out and shivers in fear. "I have more shit to take care of. Instead of worrying about me focus on finding your daughter you dammed succubus…" He opened a portal and walked through it. Lilith bit her lip and put her head down.

Delica was pacing back and forth, Zach was watching her with a frown "Delica it's alright calm down, he will come here" Delica bite's his lip "he didn't have to break the fucken mirror!" a portal appeared and Lucifer stepped. Zach right away shook from his anger, Delica gulped "Brother…" "Silence yourself and show me…" He says trying not to snap.

Delica guided him over to Kaci, Lucifer saw it. On Kaci's arms where black veins and his skin was turning slightly gray "What's happening to him….?" Delica frowns. Lucifer sat down next to Kaci's body and gently gripped his hand and examine it, he frowned "He's Decaying…. He shouldn't be decaying…" Delicia's eyes widen "Decaying..?!" Zach frowned "Does your spear do this?" Lucifer bites his lip "It shouldn't… unless…" Unless what…?" Delica asked "The stone… the Onyx stone, it was removed from the spear when Kaci's soul was placed into…. Removing the stone will decay the body…" a sound of glass breaking made them look to see Jess standing with her eyes widen, Rick was behind her. She had a vase of black roses, Kaci's favorite "Decaying….?"

Delica blinked her "Jess…" Zach sighed "Now we gotta clean this glass up" Jess bites her lip and steps over "Lord Lucifer… let me find her and get the stone to save Kaci" Rick, Delicia's and Zach's eyes widen. Lucifer got up. "You are free to do whatever you want. It's not my life on the line here." He says. Jess's hand reaches up touching his face making Lucifer's eyes widen.

Regina's poured but it wasn't heavy at it always was, Lucifer smirk slightly "So you listen to me, Regina" Jess smiled at him "Lord Lucifer, I shall return with your nephew's soul, For Ross. If you have not seen it already, your son and Kaci have the red strong a fate connected together" Delcie's eyes widen "Their… soulmates…. But Ross sleeps with a lot…" "Demons, it doesn't matter to them until they find their soulmate" Lucifer said softly. Jess chuckled and turned around leaving the room "Rick come, we need to get ready for the hunt for Darcaniea" she said leaving the room, Rick sighed and followed her.

Delica looking down at her son "What about the decay…? How are we gonna stop or stall it?" Lucifer thought for a moment and then he groaned slightly, Delica looked at him "brother…?" Zach sat down "it must not be good…?" "Would you both shut up for a second!" Lucifer says finally snapping. "Dammit its been a long day." He snapped his fingers and a portal opened. He walked through it. It stayed opened. Delica and Zach waited "I wonder what he is doing…"

Moments later Raphael was pushed through it a bit harshly. Lucifer walked back out and closed the portal. Raphael brushed himself off. "Well hello to you to brother. I get that your pissed at whatever is going but taking it out on my won't help." Lucifer rolled his eyes. Raphael looked around and then his eyes landed on Kaci. "Ah…so this is what's going on." He smiled at Lucifer. "Does my big bro need some help on the matter? That's all you had to say you know. Not the first time you would have asked you know." Lucifer's eyes twitched. "Don't make me kill you…" Delica sighed "Lucifer calm down please… please tell us what you think will stop my son from decaying"

"We need to cast him in a divine bubble, it will stay him from decaying, but the thing is that we need all of our siblings" Delica frowned "But what about Michael, your short a archangel… how can you…" "I'll do it in Michael's place" they turn to the door to see Frank. Delica blinked "Frank" "Uncle I will help with my cousin"

Raphael smiled. "Wonderful. Lucifer can you go get Uriel?" Lucifer opens a portal and goes through it. It only took a quick second from him to jump back out. They watched as Uriel stepped out. She had on a light gray suit, a pair of glasses, and a book in her hand. "Lucifer…you do not have to explain. I have been watching. Let's get this done quick so that I may be on my way."

Not long, Lucifer was standing in the room with all his siblings and nephews. Haniel stood there with a frown on her face looking at Kaci "Poor child… to have this happen to him… Grandfather is not pleased what so ever…" has she said that a crack of thunder feeling their father anger. Frank nodded "Yeah" Delica stood away from "I would join by I don't have the divine power like I use too" Raphael smiled at her "Don't worry sis we will take good care of your son" "Can we please get this over with already…" Lucifer says. Their arms went up and wings came out, Lucifer the only one with not his wings, they started to chant in Enochian. Kaci's body floated up, chanting and chanting a white bubble appeared around Kaci. The black vein's on Kaci were turning white. Putting down their arms, they stopped chanting. "It's finished" Raphael said. Delica smiled "Kaci…"

On June 1st, Lucifer was sitting in his penthouse when a dark presence entered. His eyes looked up and he a dark image of Valeriea. Lucifer sighs. "What do you want Dark witch. I already have enough to deal with." Valeriea chuckled. "I know Lucifer. That is why I will make this quick." Her hand lifted up and a image of Marie pops up. Lucifer's eyes widen and he stood up. "Marie! How did you get your hands on her!" Valeriea smirked. "If you wish to see your daughter alive then you will meet me in the valley of willow creek. If you do not, then I will start sending her back to you piece by piece." She chuckles and the image fades away. Lucifer eyes turned dark red as his anger grew.

At the cemetery, Makoto was sitting in front of Tate's grave. She was sniffing. Today was Tate's birthday. "Oh Tate, this have gone so wrong…my brother and Oichi are separated from each other. Saki keeps saying his heart feels like its tearing apart. We can't even get close to the house." She tears up. "Grandfather and King Ronnie seems to be getting ready for war. It seems like someone is trying to tear the treaty between them apart and every day it comes closer to happening." She wipes her eyes. "I wish you were here…" She rubs her belly. "Takara our baby girl will be here in a few days or so. I hope she comes out looking more like you then me." She bit her lip. "I miss you my love. So…so much…every day." She says as she puts her hands over her face. A slight breeze blew around Makoto. She looked up and gaps as she felt something, or someone wrap their arms around her. "T-Tate?" The grip got tighter and then it was gone. Makoto smiles. "Oh Tate…" She sits at his grave a little longer unaware that a pair of eyes were watching her.

The dark forest not far from Ravenswood, a little black figure ran through the forest in fear. Hiding behind a tree he panted, it was a little black demon. Hearing a slicing noise, he almost gasped has the tree he hid behind was cut just above him, and it fell to the side. He quickly took off running more, out of nowhere a dagger came flying at him, the little demon gasped has the dagger hit the tip of his tail making him scream.

"Well aren't you fast" the little demon shivered has out of the forest Jess came walking towards him, she was wearing a sleeveless, open back, slick black dress with alluring straps around the chest and thigh area with a harness band around the waist. Over the knee armor boots, Leather Butcher Gloves. She had a Dual Full Tang Blade Black katana Sword With Sheath halter. He shivered in fear "Please… don't kill me…"

Jess knelled to him "Tell me where she is little demon" Rick behind her appeared wearing a dark hooded appear. "you better tell her little demon, she isn't in a good mood" the little demon gulped "I don't know! She disappeared after join Lord Clover! Cien wasn't the only pure demon to join her…" Jess narrowed "Tell me"

"The Snake Demon Lord Markth….. He use to serve the dark sorceress Phoenix… the one who cursed your family" Zach frowned "Markth…. He's in the forest of snakes… Jess that place is too dangerous…." Jess closed her eyes with a quickly move moment the little demons head was cut off by her, the sword in her hands. Rick whistled "wow that was hot" Jess shook her head "come on, to the forest of snakes" Rick frowned but nodded.

Out in the wilderness there was a bare land where no nature grew. The water was murky and dirty and the trees were dying. A portal opened and Lucifer walked out sighing. He looked around and frowned. "This better not be a damn trick…" He heard a dark chuckle. "No trick Lucifer…"

Lucifer looked up to see Valeriea floating down. She was wearing a V neck plated dress with no shoes. She also hand on a woodland flower tiara mixed in her hair. Her feet touched the dirt softly. "Hello Lucifer, so nice to see you again." Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Where is my daughter witch." Valeriea chuckled. "She is safe. I assure you. No harm will come to her so long as you listen to what I have to say." "Then spit it out woman." Valeriea laughs. "…Impatience, but we cannot speak here. I know your game. You and your sickly siblings are always watching everything. We will go somewhere, where I can speak freely." "Oh? Like where? There aren't many places like that."

Valeriea. "Oh, my dear Lucifer. As you have already seen anything is possible such as a so-called witch entering your home." Lucifer eyes widen. "How did you know that!?" She smirks. "I have eyes everywhere too you know." He growled at her. Valeriea turns around and raises her hand. The skies turned black along with her body. She started to chant and as she did the tiara on her head started to glow. Lucifer narrowed his eyes at this. He could feel a great deal of demonic power coming from it. Just then a magical portal opened. It looked unstable as magic poured out of it. Valeriea sighs out and looks at her hands. 'I do not have all my magical powers just yet…' She glanced back and chuckled. 'That's why the girl is needed.' She slipped through the portal and Lucifer quickly followed her.

When he emerged out the portal he came out to a large dark field, similar to the willow's peak but, here the trees had black crystals in the trees. There was a large cliff in the back. It was parted in the middle like something big had hit it. Valeriea was hovering over the river. "Welcome to my new home Lucifer." Lucifer frowned. He felt off. "Have you figured it out yet?" She says smirking. She points to the tiara. He snarls at her. "This is impossible! Are you telling me that you found a way to create a demonic domain…" Valeriea laughs. "Good job figuring it out." She snapped her fingers and an image of Marie. "Now that we are out of watchful eyes, I want you to listen to three demands and you will get your daughter back." Lucifer signs in defeat. "Fine. What do you want?" "First I want my former lover freed from cell." Lucifer smirked. "Why if you are that good as you say you are you can get him yourself." "True as that might be it would be so much fun for you to be my puppet just for a little while." He growls out at her. "Watch your tongue witch. I am no one's puppet." "Sure you aren't." "What is the second demand…" "I want the location of my daughter." Lucifer raised his eyebrow. "Your daughter. I was told she died during birth." Valeriea's eyes went black. "Do not toy with me." In the image, Marie started to scream out in pain.

Lucifer bit his lip. "I told you what I know about her! He said she died when you gave birth and that is it!" Valeriea's eyes went back to normal. "I see…then forget that demand then…my third and final one is more important. I want the amulet of Malice." "Your joking…" Lucifer says. "Afraid not…bring me both of those demands and I will set your child go." She held up her hand and a portal opened up behind him. "By the way you only have one week to make that happen." She waved her hand and pushed him out the portal sending out her domain."

Lucifer land on his feet and watched the portal closed. Just as it did a few guards showed up. "My lord! Are you alright?" "I'm fine…" Lucifer says. "But…my lord the entire hell domain felt your presence disappeared…" Lucifer frowns. "Is that right…well I'm fine now. Leave me be." The guards nodded and quickly left. Lucifer runs his fingers through his hair. "For fucks sake…"

Back in Ravenswood, Makoto was still at the cemetery. She sighs as she got up carefully. "I'll be sure to bring her by to meet you." She took her time and walked away. She sighs. "I guess I'll go check on Saki…I hope he ate something." A tree branch snapped, making her stop. She frowned and turns around not seeing anyone. She shivers and started to walk faster. A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She jumps and smacks the hand away. She turned around baring her fangs and claws. "Whoa chill. It's me…" Makoto stopped to see Eric. "You…your Oichi's cousin…" Eric nodded. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or whatever." Makoto frowns. "What do you want…isn't your family ordered to stay away from mine…" "Yes, but I saw you here by yourself and I thought this was the best time to apologize to you about what happened back then…" Makoto looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. "Its okay. I understand you were just following orders. Oichi taught me that I shouldn't hang on to hatred. It would only hurt myself so even though you pulled your blade out at my brother, I forgive you." Eric nodded. "Thank you…do you mind if I escort you at least to the end of the street. I don't want you to get in trouble for being beside me or anything." Makoto smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Passing by the cemetery, Silver and Lucien were walking to get Makoto. Sakamoto was now at Seth, working on his lessons. He had texted them as asked them to go get her and bring her back to the manor. Silver sighed. "What are we now? Babysitters?" Lucien shrugs. "I don't mind it. Gets us out the house. It still reeks of mother in there." Sliver gagged. "That is true."

They turned to look at the cemetery and saw Makoto and Eric walking until the path. They frowned and went to them. "Makoto! What is your chubby self you doing with him!" Makoto pouted and walked ahead of Eric. "He was just walking to the end of the path and stop calling me chubby! I'm pre-…" Suddenly a pain went through her chest. Her eyes widen as she watched Silver and Lucien look at her with horror in their eyes. She slowly looked down to see a claw through her chest. Blood was dripping down her chest. She heard a dark chuckle and glanced behind her. Eric smirked. "Never turn your back on a wolf." He rips his hand right out her chest, nearing tearing her open. Makoto had tears in her eyes as she falls to the ground. As she fell, she also felt something wet running down her leg. Her vision was going blank. All she saw was Sliver and Lucien running to her before she blacked out.

In hell, Lucifer was storming to the deep cellars. The guards moved to the side as he walked through the doors. He came up to the jail cell and bit his lip. "Mephisto…" He heard chains rattle he heard a chuckle. "Hello Lucifer. Have you come back to get more information out of me…" Lucifer put his head down. "I'm here to release you." The guards outside gasps at this and went in the room. "My lord! You cannot release him! The lover of the dark witch Valeriea will undoubtedly bring more harm than good!" "Shut the hell up." Lucifer says coldly. "I…I have no choice. My daughter's life is on the line here. If there is one thing, I learn from that old fart is that family is the key to everything. I won't let my daughter suffer for past mistakes." He opens the cell and walked in. Mephisto chuckled. Mephisto had white hair with purple tops, fair skin, purple eyes, and black and purple horns. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. His right arm was permanently changed into that of a demon's arm and his left arm was covered in a black forearm sleeve. He smirked as Lucifer broke the chains from the walls but not from around his wrist.

He drags him out the cell and opens a portal to one of his personal domains. When the portal closed the guards quickly alerted the general of Lucifer's actions.

At the manor, Sakamoto was fencing with Seth. He wasn't into it, so his movement was sluggish, but it didn't stop him from parrying with Seth. Sakamoto landed the last hit on Seth and they took a break. Sakamoto sighs out and pulls his hair out a ponytail. Seth chuckles. "Very nice Sakamoto. "Thank you, grandfather…" Seth walked up to him and rubs his head. "I know you miss Oichi. Trust me, she will be back in your arms soon enough." Sakamoto nodded. Just then the scent of Mikoto's blood hit their nose. The door slammed opened and Rune rushed in. "Father! Its Makoto! She's been attack and has gone into labor!" Seth and Sakamoto's eyes widen, and they rushed inside and ran right into Lucien who was carrying a bloody Makoto. "Saki…I'm sorry it happens so fast." "Never mind that now get her to the medical room." Seth says. Lucien nodded and they ran to the back.

Makoto was placed on the bed. "Grandfather her wound isn't healing!" Seth says as he held Mikoto's hand. Seth was hooking her up. "I see that Sakamoto." Makoto eyes opened and she looked at Sakamoto. "Brother…" "Don't speak Maki." She tears up. "I want…Oichi here." "Makoto you know that…" "Please…she promised to be with me when the baby is born…please brother…" Makoto gasps out. Sakamoto grits his teeth. He got up and with his vampire speed he rushed out to Ronnie's house.

At Ronnie's house, Oichi was pacing in the guest room alone. She was forbidden to see Sakamoto and the guards were around her 24/7 making it hard to slip out. Moments ago, with her strong scene of smell she picked up Makoto's blood. She was worried and she had tried to escape twice but was caught by the elite guard outside mainly Yain. Oichi yells out in frustration and kicked the bed into the wall, shattering the window. Yain dropped in. "Lady Oichi calm yourself." "I WILL not! Let me out of here! You cannot keep me locked up in here!" "I have my orders." "Yain please! I know you smelt Mikoto's blood! Something might have happened to her and the baby! I can't sit here and do nothing!" Oichi says yelling. Just then they heard guards falling off the roofs and trees.

Yain quickly got up and stood protectively in front of Oichi. Sakamoto jumped through the window with bright eyes glowing. Without a word he ran towards Yain and tackled him into the bathroom door. Oichi eyes widen at this but before she could answer. Oichi was picked up and through over Sakamoto's shoulder. He jumped out the window and disappeared with his speed. In the room Yain sighs out. "I hope she brought that…"

Sakamoto pushed himself as hard as he could as they made it back to the manor with quick time. He burst through the main door and ran down the hall to the medical room. He opened the door to see that they had gotten Mikoto's chest cleaned and bandaged but the wound did not heal. Sakamoto put Oichi down. She turned around and she gasps. "Makoto!" She races to her and grabs her hand. Makoto turned her head slowly. Her eyes were fading in and out. "Oichi. Hey…you kept your promise." Oichi smiled. "Of course I did." She squeezed her hand as she held back tears. "Oichi…will you look after her for me?" Oichi bite her lip and tears up. "Don't talk like that silly. You are going to get through this okay." Makoto smiles. "Promise me you will look after her?" Oichi sniffs and nods her head. Makoto chuckles slightly. "Thank you."

Back in hell, Lucifer was in a room incased with Lava. He and Mephisto was walking on a path above it. In the middle of the room was a pillar with a floating amulet inside a blue barrier. Getting close Mephisto could see it was a sliver amulet with a dark red gem inside. He could feel dark magic pouring out of it even through the barrier. He chuckled and licks his lips. "Valeriea…" Lucifer growls. "Shut the hell up…before I gut you." Mephisto chuckles as Lucifer removed the barrier off the amulet and opened another portal to Willows creek.

Stepping through he saw that Valeriea was still there but along with her was a young woman in a kimono she had a polar face and make up on it. Her hair was gray but she had two large feathers on her head and poking out of her sleeves were large feathers. "My lady, the task you have gave is finished." Valeriea chuckled. "You do not have to report to me child. Cassandra is the one you want. I care nothing about a silly treaty with those wolves and vampires." The woman frowned. "I understand my lady. Out of my loyalty to you and only you I will tolerate that woman…" Valeriea reached down and gently touched the women chin lifting it up. The woman shivered with delight. "That's a good girl. Now get going" The woman bows and turned into a raven and flies off. Valeriea looked at Lucifer. "My…it only took you a couple of hours to come to a conclusion. I even gave you a week. You must love your daughter very much.."

She held out her arms and once again they entered her domain. Mephisto looked around and then looked at Valeriea. "My love…I see you have been well." Valeriea gave him a blank look. She turned to see the amulet in Lucifer's hand. She lifted her hand and the amulet slips out of his grip and goes into her. "Very nice work Lucifer. I wish my other puppets were just as quick as you." Lucifer broke the chains around Mephisto's risk and shoved him to Valeriea. "My daughter…now." Valeriea smiles at him. "Of course. A deal is a deal." She waves her hand and Marie appeared. She was pale and a bit skinny. Lucifer's eyes widen as he went to her but before he could they both were blown out of Valeriea's domain.

Lucifer heard a splash and saw that Marie had landed in the water. He rushed to her and picked her up. Acting quickly, he opened a portal and returned to Hell.

In a dark forest covered in thick tree's and lushes greens with black swamps. Jess and Rick walked through the forest, they can hear hisses of snakes all around them. They were deep with in the forest, "How are we gonna find him?" Rick asked. Jess walking beside him "He will come to us" Just then Jess and Rick stopped in the tracks "Jess..?"

"do you sense that…? That dark demonic power…?" she asked trembling, Rick frowned and looked around the forest, he can sense it now.

They see black swirling darkness, the darkness took a form of black thick smoke "I sense a witch, you dare enter my forest witch?!" the voice growled out.

Jess stepped forward making Rick frown "Jess wait…" "Demon Lord Markth, I'm Jessica Lightning Mikcloud. The reincarnation of Regina Mikcloud"

It was quiet for a moment then the darkness took human like form. His skin was charcoal color small white circle markings, with a long tail that was slightly white and Pointed ears. Long black hair that was comb back and black horns where showing. His eyes were a yellow color. He was bare chested and had on black bottoms, he was also barefooted. Sitting on a trunk of a broken tree, he stared at Jess.

A smile came on his and nodded his head in a smile bow "It's honor to be the presence of reincarnation of Regina herself. I sense her in you, her power is leaking off you bit by bit. So why have you come here witch?" "Darcaniea… where is she..?" Jess asked him. Markth looked behind Jess to see Rick "Mhmm the reincarnation of Jareth, so it's true you did find each other again, it's fate between you too find each other in the next line of reincarnation's" Rick frowned at him "Answer her demon"

He chuckled "ah yes of course I never thought you would go after her, so who told you I was working with her?" "That little demon that I kill, now where is Darcaniea" Markth sigh "You won't get passed Cien" "Cien is dead, she killed him when Lucifer got his hands on him" Rick said to him. Markth sighs "I see, how strange of her she did really deeply care for him. There is abandon mansion in the outskirts of Ravenswood near the falls, she's been hiding out there with Cien. Since teaming up with Clover, she's been in and out of it spends more wherever clover is which I do not know, go to that abandon mansion and I'm sure you will get her attention, how strange you are going after her, why?" Jess frowned at him "She has the Onyx stone of souls, she took Kaci's soul and we will save him" Markth chuckled "I see" with a quick motion he was in front of her making her eyes widen and Rick was about to move but vines came up from the ground and wrapped around rick's legs "Fuck JESS!"

Jess not moving, just stood there staring at him. Markth chuckled and reached out cupping her face slightly "you are just beautiful just like her" then his lips not moving "You will lose him, it's fate. Like his past life, he will die in front of you like what happen to Jareth and Regina. Jareth died in her arms, and it will be the same. He will die, and you can not change fate" he telepathically said to her letting go of her face and stepped back has darkness surrounded him and disappeared.

The vines around ricks legs disappeared making him rush to Jess "Jess you alright?" Jess turned to him with a nod "Lets get of this forest and go to where he said" she said walking off. Rick frowned and followed her.

Valeriea floated across the water with Mephisto flying behind her with demon bat like wings. "My love, where are we going?" He asked the scenery started to change. They were now in a marsh like forest. "My plans are nearly complete. While everyone is focus on that dark witch Darcaniea, and the war that Cassandra is trying to start. I can slide on through without too much trouble." She chuckled. As they came to a swamp. There, Thalia was standing there on guard. Above her was Terry, wrapped in dark roots. He was struggling. With his time being captured he had been beaten and tortured by Cassandra. As long as she didn't kill him or bring him close to death like last time, she could do whatever she wanted to him. "Let me go you damn witch! I'll slice your throat open if I ever get out of here!" He yelled out in angry. Valeriea looks at him with a smile. "My, you are very strong willed. Cassandra's beatings must be soft. Allow me to do it in her stead." She races her hand and brings it down. Terry was then hit with a volt of purple and black lighting. He screams out loudly. Valeriea stops and laughs at Terry's heavy breathing and burnt skin from the attack. "Just wait a little longer my little wolf. My plans for you will start soon enough." Hovering over the water, Valeriea crossed her legs and the amulet stated to float in front of her. Mephisto chuckled and took a seat as he watched her.

In Kaci's room, Delica was sitting next to him as he was floating there off the bed still in the divine buddle. Dustin stepping in "Mother, I got word from Jess. There close in finding Darcaniea and getting the stone" Delica nodded "I hope they hurry" Dustin stepped over to her sitting down next to her putting his head on her lap. She reached out and rubbed his head "I know Jess will succeeded, even without Regina… she is powerful enough, she will get Kaci back to us" Dustin nodded "I know she will mother."

Out in the wilderness a young man was quickly heading to an isolated destination. He had news on what was going in Ravenswoods.

Suddenly the man was pinned to the tree by Blue Blade Kunai's. His eyes widen has a katana was at his through, in front of him was river. She was in a Black backless bodysuit that trailed to the back of her knees and there was a red Cross on the Chest area. A layered hood hardness. Faux Leather Over The Knee Boots With Stud Accents. Zip down Gauntlets that were black fleece fabric lined with a top shelf real leather exterior.

Her eyes where glowing in her dragon form "Tell me where I can find Cassandra!" she growled has blue scales appear on her skin.

The man shook. "I don't know where Lady Cassandra is…! No one would be stupid enough to leave themselves open to be found!" River growled with her dragon vocals pressing the blade hard making him bleed "Your lying"

The man squeezed his eyes closed. "I swear I don't know b-but I know that their last known location was the forest of shadows! B-But you would have to be a fool to go there! That place is crawling with demons and monsters!" River grinned "I'm a dragon, let's see demons and monsters come near me" she said transformation in her true form before his eyes. Pulling arm back "thank you for the information" she said only to slice his head with her ninja quickness. The mans head fell to the ground rolling away, taking her kunai's she walked off to the forest of shadows.

Valeriea's eyes snapped opened and a dark smirk came to her face. "Seems like she is getting close…" Mephisto sits up. "Would you like for me to slow her down my love." "No, she is quite powerful…You will only die in the form you are in." Thalia held her blade out. "Then shall I go my lady?" Valeriea sighs. "You both are so bloodthirsty…I quite love it but I have different task for you Thalia. You know what to do." Thalia bows. "Of course, my lady, I will not fail you." Valeriea opened a portal and Thalia jumped though and it closed behind her. Valeriea floats over to Terry. "I can not let her get to close so I will have to speed up the process" A jet black crystal floated over to her. It hovered in front of Terry's chest. He grunts. "What are you doing!" Black and purple sparks started to pop around her hands. She smirked darkly. "Creating a back up plan haha." Suddenly Terry felt intense pain as he was stuck by her dark power. The crystal started to float to his chest and then it started to sink in it making Terry's eyes widen and scream out more in pain. Valeriea let a sinister laugh as she enjoyed Terry's cries.

River reaching the forest of shadows, walking right through it letting out her dragon aura. She can see some demons moving away from her. River narrowing at them and kept walking through the forest.

She then heard screaming. She rushed into a clear opening to see a demon get cut down by a claw. She a man with long and curly light brown and black hair, yellow eyes. A familiar scent hit her nose as he turned to her. Behind him leaning on a tree was a beautiful woman with light orange hair and red eyes. She was wearing a black chiffon dress and a black hood. She was looked pale. "Terrance…"

Terrance looked back at her. "Stay still Nyumi. Reserve your strength." He looked at River and snarled slightly as his eyes turned in his dragon form. "Who are you. Where you the one who sent Demons running this way…" He sniffed slightly as anger grew into his eyes. "Why…Why…do you have my sons scent all over you!"

River's eyes glowed blue "You must be Terry's father, I'm River, Terry's soulmate, his girlfriend"

Terrance put his hand down. "Soulmate? Girlfriend? My son?" A soft smile came to his face. "So…he did find love…My Ter…" Suddenly his chest throbbed. He held his head and screams. "Stop! Leave me alone!" He shakes his head as they widen with remorse. Whisper's entered his head over and over, tormenting him. River and Nyumi watched as he falls to his knees. His wings ripped out his back, flapping uncontrollably. He fought his urge to transform into his full form and rampage. River reached out to him a bit until she felt a gentle tug on her arm. She back look at Nyumi, who had her hand out, stretching out a silky web to her. She had a sad look on her face and shook her head.

Terrance grunts out as he got control over his wings. The voices were gone. He stood up shivering. He turned back to River. She could see how broken, mentally he already was. Terrance sighs out. "Sorry you had to see that." He says holding his chest.

River can sense the souls with in him. She frowned and stepped forward "I sense so many souls in your mind, maybe this will help" the tip of her finger glowed, the tip of her index claw nail touched his forehead. Terrance's eyes widen. "What do you think you are doing…?" "Calming your mind" she said that has he gasped from her easing his mind, the voices stopped. His mind felt clearer. Pulling her hand back "It will last until midnight, like Cinderella" she chuckled. "I've never heard of this…Cinderella…but you have my thanks. Now, what are you doing in a place like this."

"Please I need your help… Terry's been taken" River said with a sniff "I need to find him… Please I need him, I love him…. Please help me…"

Terrance frowned. "Terry…taken…that is impossible. With King Ronnie he should be safe from any harm. I was promised that…" He growls. "My son…" "Terrance. I can help." They turned to Nyumi who struggled to get up. Terrance went to her. "Do not try to push yourself." "I will be fine. I put myself in this position. For siding with that dark witch…you have been kind to one such as I and if helping you find your son makes you happy then I can be useful to you both." River blinked at them.

Nyumi raises her hands and closed her eyes. She then starts to hum out. With River and Terrance's hearing they could hear rapid footsteps. They looked around to see spider. Millions of them. They crawled by like they were hunting for something. "The spider queen song…it takes a massive amount of energy to do. Nyumi stop this. Your energy is already low." Nyumi didn't listen as she starts to sing louder. This time they heard bigger steps coming through. Up in the tree they saw Arachne's, humans with lower spider body part. They skimmed through the tree. Nyumi sound for a few moments more until she finally stops and falls forward. Terrance caught her and kneels down with her in his arms.

She smiles up at him. "Its not a big lead…but it looks like one of Valeriea's followers have left a trail. She may have the information on your son." She breathes out. "Valeriea? She couldn't have anything to…" He closed his eyes and opened them. "You didn't have to put your life on the line like this…you owe me nothing." Nyumi chuckled and looked at River. "You heard the girl. This is your son's soulmate. You should be trying to find him as much as she is. You of all people should know how much it hurts to be torn away from those you love." River stepped over "Please…"

Terrance sighs. "Very well…" He sits her up and leans her on the tree. "Please don't do anything rasher. I will come back to check on you one day." Terrance got up and looked at River. "Let's go find my son…" River smiled with a nodded "yes lets go find him"

In the domain of Valeriea, Terry's scream could be heard for miles. As Valeriea pushed the crystal in his chest using her magic, Terry felt something weird unlock inside of him. Something ferocious. Mephisto frowned as he jumped up and blocked something coming from Terry. Valeriea stopped and looked to see a purple and black dragons' tail. She looks at Terry whose eyes were dilated. He breathes out heavily as he leans his head down. It felt heavy. Valeriea reached up and rubbed something. "Looks like you have unlocked your father's side of you. That is wonderful. You will be a excellent stand in for when I am through with him." 'What…father…what is she…' Terry had no time to think as Valeriea went back to what she was doing. "Just a little more and once I am done. You will leave this place." With one last push she impaled the rest of the dark crystal in Terry's chest. A dark wave of energy pulsed out forcing Terry to pass out. Valeriea had cast a barrier around her to avoid being blown away. She looked up in the sky. "Now…we wait…"

In the forest a sharp pain hit Terrance in his chest. He coughs out with fear and shock in his eyes. "No…No not Terry!" His eyes turned to his dragon form. "What did you do to my son!" His wings spreads out as he started to grow turning into his full dragon form. River had a sharp pain in her chest, her eyes widen and her eyes glowed red "TERRY!" she roared

"What have you done!" He bellowed out in a loud roar, blowing trees and debris away from him. The crystal in his body start to glow and River could see the millions of souls inside. One caught her eye though. It was the one under the large crystal on his chest. It was empty and cracked. Terrance took flight and flew off in anger. "VALERIEA!" He roars out sending another massive shock wave through the air. Just then a portal opened and sucked Terrance in a flash. His complete presence was gone. River gasped "Wait! Terrance!" she frowned.

Inside Valeriea, Domain Terrance was wreaking everything in sight. "VALERIEA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! HOW DARE YOU CROSS ME WITCH!" He looked down to see Mephisto waving at him. He then pointed over to the lake. Terrance saw Terry face down on the ground where he was tied up. "We did not bring him here Terrance. The one you seek is Cassandra. Valeriea has kept her promise." Terrance flew down to Terry and changed back into his human form. "My son…" His eyes then saw Terry's back it was covered in scratches and marks that were not healing. Terrance bit his lip so hard that blood ran down his lip. Mephisto flies down. "Apparently Cassandra beat on the kid. Her weapon did those marks. Valeriea wants you and the boy to leave. That is why she brought you here. She is a trusting woman no?" Terrance rubbed his chest. "No…I felt the pain in my chest…that could only be from…"

His eyes suddenly went black as Valeriea floated down. "Silly demon. Lies like that will not work on Terrance. It never has." She places her finger on his chest. "You will remember nothing about me or Mephisto being here. Cassandra was the one who had Terry kidnapped and hurt him." She removed her fingers. She rises Terry up out the water and puts him in Terrance's arm. She opened a portal and pushed both him and Terry through and then closed it. Mephisto chuckled and picked her up. "My love, your powers know no bound." Valeriea giggled a bit. "Not true. Come we have much work to do.

Back in the forest, Terrance flew down from the portal and down to the ground, making a loud crash. He rubbed his head and sat up. Looking around her frowned and then looked down at an unconscious Terry. He quickly turned Terry around to look at his chest, but nothing was there. Terrance rubbed it but he scene nothing. "Thank goodness…" He held Terry close. "I'm so happy your safe my son…" He picked him up and looked around. He could feel River rushing to them.

"TERRY!" River reached them knelling down "Terry my love…" back "Oh… my.. Terrance, please let me take him back to Ravenswood, I need to get him back to Ronnie"

"You are free to do with him as you wish…but I must let you know something." He grits his teeth. "The vampire Cassandra made plans to kidnap him. She…She tortured him…his back it will not heal...I don't know what her goal was but…" He was unable to finish his words. River frowned and nodded 'no Valeriea?'

Terrance wings spreads out and he started to float to the sky. "One more thing…please take care of my son. I am not long for this world and soon my time will come. It pains me to think that the last of my clan would be alone in this world." He smiled at her. "Now knowing that he has found love has finally filled something in this empty chest of mine. I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I wish the best for you both in the future." River smiled "I promise to take care of him"

Terrance flew off away from them. He wanted to stay with Terry. He wanted to watch him grow into a strong warrior and create a loving family but…that was all something he choose to throw away. He would never have a chance to be a father to Terry. He didn't even have anything to leave him behind. Terrance sighs. "My son. I hope you know that I love you. Everything I did was to protect you. Grow strong and protect the ones you love with all your heart."

River's body glowed and she changed into an oriental dragon, snake-like body, with horn antlers that where blue that matches her scaled blue body. Using her Tail, she gently grabbed him, lifting him up an placed him on her back. Using her dragon magic he suck to her so he wont fall off. She soon fly out of the forest into the sky and headed towards Ravenswood in her super dragon speed, letting out of a super dragon roaring that echoed in the sky. Hoping Ronnie heard her.

At Seth's manor. A baby's cry could be heard coming from the medical room. Lucien was sitting outside the room with tears running down his cheeks. He put his head in his knees. In the room, Takara was born. The personal nurses in the manor were cleaning her off but she was still crying. Makoto's breathing was slowly down. She held Oichi's hand. Sakamoto was behind Oichi holding his head down. Tears rolling down his face. Makoto chuckled softly. "Isn't he a cry baby." Oichi smiles softly at her as she held back her tears. Makoto looked over to Seth. He was also standing with a blank look in his eyes. Grandpa is trying to be strong to…" She looked at Oichi and smiled. "I would like for you to hold Takara first." Oichi shook her head. "No…you should. She's your daughter." The nurses walked over with a crying Takara. "Oichi. Hold her. Please." She says trying to squeeze her hand. Oichi knew she didn't have much strength in her. Oichi nodded and the nurse handed Takara to her. She had white hair like Sakamoto and his father which confused Oichi a bit.

Oichi bounced her a bit. "Shh. Don't cry. Everything is going to be okay." Bit by bit Takara calmed down. Her eyes opened. They were bright red. Her eyes met Oichi's and Oichi saw a quick sparkle in Takara's eyes. Oichi bit her lip and got up. She showed Takara to Makoto. "She's so cute heehee. I guess white hair is a strong gene in our family. I had hair like that, but mother forced me to change it…" She sighs out. Takara was still looking at Oichi. "Please hold your daughter Makoto. Please." Oichi says tearing up. Makoto smiles. "I wish I could, but I feel so weak…just seeing her makes me so happy. Thank you." The nurse took Takara and went to a side door to another medical room to do a full checkup.

Oichi sat back down and held Mikoto's hand. "Makoto…" "Thanks for being my friend Oichi. I know brother is lucky to have you." He eyes started to go blank. "As promised…please look after Takara for me…and for Tate…" She takes her last breath. With that Oichi busted into tears, still holding Makoto's hand. Sakamoto grits his teeth as grief and anger started to build up inside him. Seth's eyes were filled with sadness. He was speechless. Oichi's cries could be heard echoing through the manor.

At Ronnie's Lilly was outside, she heard River's roar echo through the air.

Lily frowned. 'Now what?' She says to herself. Suddenly a blue long dragon landed, Lily can sense it was River and there on her back was Terry. Lily gasped and stepped towards; River growled at her slightly making Lily stop in her tracks.

A smile then came to her face as a warm sensational flowed through the air. Lily's eyes turned white. A light version on Deerward appears behind her. "Calm yourself. We only wish to help." Deerward says through Lily. River's eyes calmed down, lowering her body down, Lily smiled and walked over to them, gently picking up Terry. River's body shined brightly then dimmed down into her human form. River "Lady Lily, his father helped me…. Cassandra kidnapped him and beat him but I know Valeriea what behind it… I can feel it.."

Lily smiles at her. "I will let Ronnie know once he is calmed down. I will work on Terry for now. A lot of things are happening all at once." She sighs and brings Terry inside. "I do hope Ronnie won't do anything to rash just yet…"

Reaching the abandon mansion, Jess and Rick stood outside of it. Jess takes a small breath "Rick… I need to do this alone" Rick's eyes widen "Face her alone?!" Jess nodded and looked at him "Listen, if she snaps your neck you will be out of it for a while, I need to face her Rick let me face her alone" Rick frowned but sighs softly. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead "I'll be waiting out here for you"

Jess smiled and reached in taking out a white jade ring necklace "Here put this on, it's a rare white jade it will cloak you. She won't sense you, wait until I defeat her" Rick took it and nodded, putting over his neck "alright and please be careful, I know you can defeat, remember you training with River"

Jess nodded kissing he cheek, Rick disappeared to go hid somewhere close by. Jess took a breath and stepped to the front door "alright Jess you can do this, you can defeat her" reaching out she grabbed the knob turning it, opening the door she stepped in.

At the manor, Makoto's body was removed from the room. Takara was being cared for by the maids in the second medical room. Oichi and the others were sitting in the living room in silence. Oichi and Sakamoto were holding hands. She was sniffing unable to fully cope. Rune was leaning on the wall. Suddenly they heard running and Hayate ran in with a panic look. "Makoto! What happened? The baby!" Seth looked at him. "Takara was born. She is okay." Hayate sighs out. "And Makoto?" Seth looked down. More tears ran down Oichi's cheeks. "Father…where is my daughter?" "She didn't make it…" Sakamoto says. Hayate eyes widen. "Your lying…Makoto…she…" He ran out the door and down the hall to where her body was.

Oichi wraps her around Sakamoto and leans on his shoulder. "Saki…" Sakamoto leans back on her. Lucien frowned looking at Oichi. Rune caught this. Just then Silver appeared. He was breathing hard and he was holding something in his fist. "Sliver…where have you been?" Seth asked. Silver head rose up. He then turned to Oichi with murder in his eyes. "You bitch!" He quickly jumped toward Oichi. She gasps until Sakamoto grabbed Silver by his face and slammed him down on the floor. Lucien got up. Sakamoto pulled Silver up by his hair. "Watch what you say to her." Silver growled at him. "It's her fault that Makoto died!" Silver yelled out. Sakamoto frowned as he let him go. Oichi got up. "What are you talking about?"

"In the cemetery! We saw her with your wolf cousin! We watched him stab her through her chest! Your fuckin family Oichi! Is this because you think we have something to with Terry!?" Silver yelled out in tears. "Makoto was killed by you wolves and you have the guts to sit here and grief!" "What!? Eric? Eric would never kill someone innocent like that." Lucien shook his head. "It was him Oichi…we both were there…" Silver threw something at Oichi, but Sakamoto caught it. He opened it and his eyes widen slightly. "Oichi…" He lowers his hands. Oichi looked at it and gasps. In Sakamoto hands was a pendent of a wolf howling at the moon. This pendant was only given to an elite member under Ronnie and the only person she closely saw with this on was Yain, Terry, and… She covered her mouth. "It…It can't be…" She says in shock.

They felt a dark energy cover the room. They looked see a rare and angry Seth. "Oichi…you may attend the funeral of Makoto however, until this is…discussed…you will not step foot in this place. You will not come near this family and you and Sakamoto will continue to be separated. Leave now." "You can't be serious! Please listen to me. I know Eric. He would never do something so foolish when…" "I said leave!" Seth yelled out in anger. The wall behind him crack and the floor under him as well. Sakamoto grabbed Oichi's arm. Silver balled his fist as tears ran down his cheeks. "They will pay…"

Rune watched a scared and shaken Oichi be led out by Sakamoto. He followed them to the main door. Oichi looked up at Sakamoto. "Sakamoto…please believe me. Eric would never do this…please…" Sakamoto opened the front door and walked out with her. "Saki please!" Oichi yells out. Sakamoto turns around and hugs her tightly. "I'm not a fool hun. I know Eric as well. Even if he is rough around the edges, he would never attack someone like that. I don't believe that for a second." Oichi tears up and hugs him back. "Why do I have to be separated from you…I don't want to…" Sakamoto kisses her forehead. "Stay strong for me okay? We will get through this somehow. For now, head home. You need to inform your family." Oichi sniffed and nodded. They shared a kiss before Oichi ran off. Sakamoto watched her go. Rune was leaning on the door watching this.

Jess walking in the mansion, she can sense spirits all move the place. She was in the front entrance foyer. Closing her eyes "DARCANIEA! Show yourself!"

It was quiet for a moment until she felt it, looking at the stairs there she was Darcaniea standing their with a shock look on her face "how did you find this place…?" Gormley Black Brocade Buckle strappy tank top. Steampunk Vintage Skinny Jeans and Gothic punk black boots with high heels. Jess can see the Onyx stone around her neck.

Jess smirked "Oh you know, I just had to look for the most run down place there was which led me here" Darcaniea narrowed but chuckled "How wonderful, it beat me from going out to find you and you come to me" she stepped down off the steps. Jess did a fighting pose "give me the onyx stone"

Darcaniea laughed "So that's why you came here, for this" her hand reached up touching "for the half breeds soul" Jess bites her lip "If you won't give it to me then I will take it from you!" she rushed at Darcaniea making Darcaniea eyes widen slightly, moving out of the way and Jess's fist hit the wall destroying it, turning around they both charged at each other.

Mikey was sitting in a tree near the hideaway of Dorian. Looking down he saw Dorian walking out with a few men behind him. He stopped and looked up at Mikey. "Report." Mikey drops down and takes a knee. "It seems like a war may break out soon. Apparently, prince Eric murdered princess Makoto today. A few weeks before that King Seth's daughter, Cassandra and another woman, attacked Lady Faye and kidnapped Terry. As of current course it seems his woman has return with him. Lady Oichi and Prince Sakamoto has been separated." Dorian laughs. "My brother must be just about to lose his mind. This wouldn't happened if I were in charge but no matter. While Chaos is starting I will slip in and take what I want haha. Keep scout and report to me if anything changes." "Understood." Mikey says and runs off. Dorian puts his hands in his pockets. "You all know what to do. Fail me and you die." The men behind him bowed and ran off. Dorian walked on forward. "So little Oichi. You will be in my hands."

Darcaniea was kicked into the gut with a powerful force by Jess, it sent you crashing through the wall into the next room. The room was a ruined personal library. Darcaniea slip on the ground and stopped. She groaned "I'm … so sick of this already!" she got up has Jess walked in with her sword in her hand "The stone!"

Darcaniea growled has dark magic circles appeared around, Jess rushed at Darcaniea with her sword. Darcaniea moved her hand forward has volley of rapidly fired beams of dark light rushed at Jess. Jess stopped in time has blue magical shield appeared around her blocking the beams. Darcaniea kept shooting them at her "You can't block them forever! HAHA!" she started laughing keep shooting the beams, the shield blocking them, the blasts where causing smoke and dust build up

Jess frowned 'Jess' she blinked to hear Regina 'use the potion, it's the only way to stop her. Quickly the mask put it on' Jess nodded and reaching behind her unclipping her Faux Leather Face Mask on. Then opening a endless space portal she reached in and pulled out a metal bottle with galaxy like liquid in it. Moving quickly out of the way of the next set of beams, the barrier disappeared. Jess smirked and through the bottle at the feet of Darcaniea.

hitting the ground at her feet, Darcaniea stepped back slightly "what the…" a thick scent hit her, making her gasp and her eyes got heavy and backwards into the bookcase panting her, everything was got blurry this made her dizzy. Her body started to go numb making her fall to her knee's the fall to her side.

Jess walked over to her kicking her slightly over, Darcaniea was out like a light. Jess knelled down grabbing the necklace and removing it from Darcaniea. Rick appeared in the room with the same mask on his face. Walking over he looked down at Darcaniea "Lets take her in"

Jess stood up "No" Rick's eyes widen "you can't be serious! She will come after you, lets just take her so she can be locked up!" Jess looked back at Darcaniea and sighed "Fine pick her up and lets go" Rick was about to reach for her when he felt something come at them. He grabbed Jess and moved out of the way has a fireball hit where they were standing but disappeared from the potion still lingering in the air and Darcaniea's body was gone.

Rick and Jess frowned "where did… she go?" jess asked, Rick sniffed and frowned. Picking up Jess "Clover!" he said and used his vampire speed and exit out of the place quickly and headed for Ravenswood.

Delica sitting next to her son still, she hasn't left her son's side. Hearing running footsteps, she turned to see the door open fast and Jess walked in. Delica's eyes widen and stood up "Lady Jess…" Jess smiled and lifted up the necklace "I got it" Delica smiled and tears went to her face, she stepped over to Jess. Hugging her "Thank you, thank you Jess" Jess hugged her back "How do you get his soul back in him?" Jess asked, Delica smiles softly "Lucifer, he can use it properly" she stepped to the mirror and taps it has a ripping formed.

They both watched as the other end was picked up and Lucifer was there with an annoyed look "What?" Jess smiled and lifted up the necklace "I have the stone Lord Lucifer, you have to return his soul…" Lucifer rolls his eyes. "I got to much…" He sighs on the other side before the mirror breaks again, signaling that he broke the mirror. A portal opened and an irritated and exhausted Lucifer walked in. "Let's get this over with so I can leave."

Delica frowned at him "Brother you alright…? Did something happen with that woman again…?" Zach entered the room "Oh Lucifer you're here" "Give me the stone." Lucifer says ignoring Delica's question.

Jess handed him the stone, soon has he got the stone in his hand he can feel his nephews soul with in it but then he felt something else. Red vampire eyes appeared in his mind has woman's face began to show, she smiled 'Lucifer, return me to my body once your done with my grandson' They blinked at him "Lucifer…?" Zach asked

Lucifer looked at him "Zach, tell me what happen to your mother, Queen Deloria?" Zach blinked at him "She went into an enteral sleep why?" Lucifer held up the stone "Her soul is in here" Zach's eyes widen "No… that can't be…" Jess and Delica looked shocked at this. Lucifer stepping over to Kaci's floating has a lightning bolt came through the window hitting the divine bubble making everyone gasp in the room but Lucifer himself. He side sensing it was his father's. He rolled his eyes. "A little to damn late to try to play the hero you old dirt bag." He says.

Kaci's body back down on the bed, Lucifer placed the stone on his chest has the stone glowed dark purple and a ripple of the dark purple light ran over Kaci's body. They all watched has Kaci's eyes snapped up and he sat up with a load gasp. Delica rushed over "Kaci!" Kaci's eyes widen in panic "Mom…? This isn't a nightmare is it…?" Delica frowned "No sweetie, Jess got the stone from Darcaniea" Kaci calming down looked at Jess, she smiled at him "Welcome back Kaci" Kaci smiled weakly "Thank you Jess… Ross?" he looked around and didn't see him "Where's ross….?"

Lucifer tosses the stone to Zach. "Your mother will have to wait. I have more important matters to attend to." He pulled out a golden diamond Mosaic Bracelet on Kaci. A blue bubble-like barrier surrounds Kaci. Delica frowned "Brother what are you doing?" Kaci frowned "Uncle…?"

Lucifer opened a portal, pick up Kaci in the bubble barrier and tosses him in. Delica gasped "Brother what are you doing?!"

Lucifer rolls his eyes. "I'll bring him back late. Also, before I go." He looked at Jess. "I love delivering bad news but I'm only telling you this because you won't here it from anyone eyes. Makoto was attacked earlier by a member of Ronnie's family, supposedly. The baby survived but unfortunately Makoto didn't. Oichi and Sakamoto has been completely cut off from each other along with each other families. A war is likely to pop off any moment. It's nearly time for it. Do with the information as you will." He says as he walked through the portal and it closed behind him. Jess's eyes widen and rushed out the room "RICK!" Zach bites his lip and followed after them

A portal opened and Kaci rolled out in the bubble. It was spinning. Lucifer walked out and cracked his neck. "Ah seeing panicked faces is quite a nice jolt." He grabbed the barrier and pushed it along a fiery hall way. Kaci frowned "Uncle where you taking me?"

"I'm sure Ross has told you about our Domains. A little pocket room between hell and earth that only we have access to. Well this is mine. Without that bracelet and barrier on you, your body would be burn into crisps. No one but me is allowed in here. You asked for Ross therefore I am taking you to see him." Kaci's smiled "really?"

They walked down the hall and out into a large area. Lava was pouring in and fire was everywhere. It was like they were in a live volcano. Looking around Kaci saw a giant blue crystal. He could feel intense heat and anger from it but he knew Ross was inside. Kaci frowned "What happen to him…?"

"After you were impaled my idiot son here loss control, blew up the place, burned everything down, and tried to summon a demon army. Sounds familiar." Kaci frowned "Ross…"

Lucifer sighs. "I've been trying to calm him down so I can complete the sealing process but as you can see his anger is at a dangerous high level. I'm not in the mood to force my son into a timeout and if it's true that you two are soulmates you should be able to calm him down. Even for a little. Just talk to him or something. Whatever you lovers do these days." He lifted the bubble up to the crystal; it was protecting Kaci from the strong heat that was pouring out of it. Kaci smiled "Ross, I'm alright. Can you please calm down so we can go find a tree and cuddle in it?"

The heat grew stronger, forcing the barrier Kaci was in to crack. He was quickly pulled back as the place started to shake. The crystal around Ross started to crack more and more. Lucifer rolled Kaci back further. He rises to the crystal and puts his hand out. Kaci could hear a loud scream coming from the crystal. Kaci panicked "ROSS! Calm down!"

Lucifer sighs out as his hand caught on fire but he didn't move. Suddenly the crystal stopped cracking and the heat and anger started to disappear. Lucifer sighs as he quickly moves to re seal Ross's power. The crystal started to shred and circle around in one area. Lucifer made a sigh with his hand and a red light flashed out. Kaci shields eyes until the light was gone. He opened his eyes and gasps when he sees Ross in his second form. He then watches as he slowly went back to normal. His eyes were closed and his body dropped. Lucifer caught him. "Idiot son…next time think before you act."

Lucifer landed on his feet and walked to Kaci. He put the bracelet on Ross and pushed him into the barrier with Kaci. "He will wake up soon. I guess it's best to wake up next to you then to be chained here. When he wakes he will have to come back here so that I can make a new seal. Enjoy the time you have with him for now." Kaci smiled and snuggled him kissing his cheek.

Lucifer lifted the barrier, opened the barrier and tossed it in. They landed in Ross's apartment which was empty. The barrier shattered and the bracelet disappeared off their wrist. Kaci smiled and carried Ross to the bedroom, reaching Ross's bedroom he placed Ross down on the bed. Kaci sat on him, he tapped Ross's face gently "babe wake up" Kaci giggled. It took a moment before Ross started to stir awake. He rubbed his head.

Kaci smiled "hey there" Ross reached up and lifted Kaci's shirt and see's the scar from the spear. Kaci frowned "strange…. Having a scar sense vampires don't get any scars… I guess it's because it a cursed spear…" then ross noticed the seal on his arm was gone. "Your seal…" He says.

Kaci blinked and looked at his arm "I guess it is gone… I wonder why…." Then jumped slightly to feel ross's hands on his hips rubbing them. Kaci flushed and smirked "already awake and horny" Kaci chuckled. "Cut me some slack here." Ross says smirking. Kaci leaned down "Then devour me my demon" Kaci crushed his lips into ross's with moan.

In hell, Lucifer walked into Marie's room. She was sleeping. Next to her was Lilith. "Get out." He says. Lilith frowned. "She's my daughter to." Lucifer grabbed her arm and through her out the room. "When I say get out. You better get the hell out." He slammed the door in her face. He walked to the bed and sat in the chair. "I'll be damned if you watch up and see your mothers face…" Lucifer says with a low growl.

Jess walking up to Ronnie's house, wearing different outfit due to her other one was slightly cut up. She was now wearing Infantry' division dress, it was a super stretch woven-fabric for a flattering fit, with a folded collar with metal tips, optional tie, belt loops, and statement buckles and straps - contrasting hardware and a full button-up front. Complete with cap sleeves and generously flared skirt. Black tights with a sheer and opaque mix - with chevron stripe and lush faux-leather, with statement pentagram buckle straps and pointed toe.

Walking up to the door, she stopped sensing some wolfs around her. Two of them blocked the door and a few stood in front of her. "You can not enter here. Return to your home." One says.

Jess frowned and narrowed "Do not test me today, you will not get in my way of seeing my sister…" she said calmly has her magic flared up around her. The wolves didn't not fall back and stood their ground. "We have our orders. Making a scene here will not do you any good. On the orders of King Ronnie no one may enter unless its official or family business. We do not like it but you will not see the royal family today." Jess slowly lifts her hand ready to knock them away.

Just then the door opens, and Jackal walked out with Sonya behind him. The guards stood aside letting him walk though. "Lady Jessica. How nice to see you. Your magic is riling my Kings patience so I'm here to see what can I do for you today." Jess put her hand down "Jackal, I heard what happen. I wanna see Oichi"

"Lady Oichi is under strict guard at the moment. You can see her for one hour and then you must leave. Alright?" Jess frowned but nodded "Very well…"

"Then please follow me." Jackal says turning around and walking in the house with Sonya behind him. Jess followed after them.

Walking through the house she looked down the hall where Terry's room would be. She couldn't sense anyone but she could feel a divine presence in the area. Walking up the stairs she looked in the direction where Kim would have come charging at her with a hug but the house was completely silent and still.

Upstairs Jackal led her to the guest door where Yain and Hannah were posted at. "Jess is here to see Oichi. She has one hour." Yain and Hannah nodded. He opened the door to the room allowing Jess to walk in. The door closed behind her. She frowned at the room. It was torn apart slightly, mostly from Oichi's temper. She saw Oichi on the bed laying down sniffing as she cuddled with a large teddy bear that Sakamoto had gotten her at one point.

Jess and stepped over, sitting on the bed next to her "Oichi"

Oichi sniffed, clinging to the bed. "Its not fair…" Jess held her "I know… it hurts… I can't believe she is gone… and to have Sakamoto not with you" she narrowed at the wolfs "Is stupid… Oichi.. the baby? Is she doing okay?"

Oichi nodded. "She's so cute…she looks just like Makoto…but with white hair." Jess smiled and leaned down kissing her forehead 'Jess I need to speak with Ronnie' she heard Regina, Jess reached into her pocket "Here" It was a beautiful brass compact vintage mirror "It's enchanted, if you need to speak with me, you can open it which will send a magical call through the same one I have"

"Thanks Jess." Oichi says. Jess smiled and hugged you "Don't worry everything will be alright" Jess got up and left the room "Take me to Ronnie please Jackal"

Jackal sighs. "As you wish…" He lead her further down the hall but then stopped. The menace of Ronnie's aura was very overwhelming and taxing. He sighed and chuckled as the air got harder to breath just around that area. "Flashing his anger all over the place as usual…so frightening haha."

Jess chuckled "I'll be fine"

Rick and his father reached Seth's place, they stepped to the door knocking on it.

A butler opened the door and bows slightly. "How may I assist you today sir." "I need to speak with King Seth" Zach said has his eyes shined red, he stepped passed him to go find Seth. Rick sensing Sakamoto not far and with his speed it was suddenly in front of Sakamoto's room. Opening the door he stepped in "Sakamoto!"

Sakamoto was sitting at his desk writing. "Learn some manners and knock…I'm not in a good mood right now…" He says. Rick looked down at him "I don't know why they will keep you two from being with each other, they shouldn't do that to you two. You two are soulmates.. it could cause stress on your souls…"

Sakamoto snaps his pen he was writing with in anger but tossed it aside and grabbed another one. Rick sat next to him and handed him a beautiful brass compact vintage mirror "Jess enchanted in case you need to speak with me about anything, open it when we leave" he said the last part in Grivadan, making Sakamoto blink at him.

Reaching the door, Jackal opened it. Ronnie was sitting next to Faye who was out cold. Around her was Ronnie's aura claws protecting her from his raging aura. He sat there holding her hand without a word. "My King you have a visitor…" Ronnie didn't respond to him. Jess stepped over to him has Regina's aura came out slowly, not to cause jess's body any stress.

"My dear old friend, you seem troubled" "Leave me…" Ronnie says in a slight growl.

Reaching out she gently cupped his face and kissed his forehead "Ronnie, you need to calm yourself. Do not make me calm you myself, remember what happen last time? Now tell me everything that has been happen" she said sitting down next to him, he leaned to his side and laid down resting his head on her lap, Regina chuckled softly and softly petted his hair, it was like walking back in time for them.

Jackal shakes his head and he closed the door behind him. "As always. Such a puppy around anyone who was close. I wish I could take a picture of it haha." He says walking off.

Zach finding Seth in the sitting room, frowning to sense's Seth aura. Sighing he stepped in "Seth"

Seth was sitting in front of a window with his back turned from the door. In his hand was a glass with dark red liquid in it. His aura poured out freely. Zach saw the glass lift up and then lift back down. "I'm grieving Zach…leave me be…" Seth says in a soft but dangerous low tone.

Zach stepped over and sat next to him and made him a glass "I know.. I heard about Makoto and baby… you're not the only one who was grieving Seth.. Kaci was on the verge of decaying from his soul being placed in the onyx stone of souls then be taken by Darcaniea… his body decaying and had to be placed into a divine buddle to keep it at bay… Jess reached for Darcaniea, fought her and got the stone back…. Kaci is with Ross now and Jess is with Oichi… now tell me why you are stupid enough to separate soulmates?"

The glass in Seth's hand cracks. "And yet…Kaci still breathes while I have to bury my grandchild…Don't compare that grievance to mine…Sakamoto and Oichi will remain apart until Ronnie agrees to bring me the head of the brat who took Makotos life." He says.

Zach sighs and took a sip of his drink "Just think Seth, think before you do something stupid… you don't want her to come and stop you two like what happen the 2nd war between you and Ronnie" "Your words fall on death ears. I settled with my wife being taken from me but I will not settle for the death of my granddaughter…" Seth says as his eyes darkens.

Regina petted Ronnie's head with a frown "I see… that man.. I should have killed him… and to find out that Cassandra took Thalia's… body"

"Everything will change soon." Ronnie says. "Ronnie, you and Seth need to talk. I will not allow another war, I'm I clear?" Regina said to him, Ronnie lifted up his head and got up. He grabbed Fayes hand as his anger continued to frail. "Your words fall on death ears. Faye, Kim, Terry…all could have died and now he has the nerve to blame my grandson on the death of his grand daughter. I refuse to let him have his way with the lives of my family." He squeezed Faye's hand. "I thought we settled after Hilda's death. I gave him the right to take the life of Dorian and his followers and he refused. Cassandra has made it clear that there is still hostility against me…" He sighs out. "…but Faye would yell at me if I sit here and do nothing…" "Yes she would be upset" she got up "the ruins where the old palace use to stood, meet me there. I shell fetch Seth" she said, pick up a stick and with her magic turned until a walnut wooden board. Hopping on it she flew off. Ronnie sighs and kisses the back of Faye's hand.

Seth sitting in his sitting room by himself know, Zach and Rick had left. seeing that his drink was empty he got up and headed for his private liquor cabinet, stopping sensing that aura he knew to well. Regina standing by the window "Seth, you and Ronnie have to talk, come with me" Seth sighs. "I really do not wish to talk…I need to make funeral plans for my grandchild…" Seth says.

Regina sighs looking up then looked back at Seth as a full out magical aura burst through the room, Seth's eyes widen unable to move "do not TEST ME!" the whole room was shaking from her magic "get your HEAD out of your fucken ass SETH!" stepping on the window seal and jumping on her board "Let's go for a ride" she said has she flew off and Seth trapped in her aura was pulled with her out the window. Seth sighs as he pulls out a purple crystal. He drops it and it flies down like a beam and lands back into his office.

Sakamoto still at his desk in his room, he frowned to sense Jess but more of Regina's aura that shook the house. He sighed and looked at the pocket mirror 'open until I leave' "Why would he stay that in Grivadan…?" reaching out for it, he picked it up, clicking it open, there was a small little note. Blinked at it he opened up the note.

'for you and Oichi from Me and Rick, Just say her name Saki'

Sakamoto frowned at the note and balls it up. Tossing it in the trash he put the mirror in his dresser. He got up and walked to Takara's room. It was just a door down from his room. Opening the door, he saw Silver looking down in the crib. Sakamoto moved over to the crib and looked down to see Takara sleeping. Silver narrowed his eyes and looked at Sakamoto. "We couldn't trust her Saki…her family is nothing but…" Before he could say anymore, Sakamoto snapped his neck. Lucien walked in just to see his brother fall to the floor. He glared at Sakamoto but then it turned to a sad frown. Sakamoto picks of Takara, waking her up a bit. Her red eyes looked at him. Sakamoto smiles. "I'll take good care of you and make sure you remember your mom and dad in their best moments…" He held her close and walked out the room by passing Lucien.

At the ruins of the old Mikcloud palace, Regina stood there waiting, Seth was in sitting on a stone step near her surrounded by her aura. Sensing Ronnie, she turned to see him walking towards them "Wonderful you came"

"Like I had a choice…" Ronnie says. "Now I'm here in case something happens, so please" she sat down in her old throne "talk, peacefully"

Ronnie and Seth said nothing to each other. They simply stared. Ronnie was the first to break eye contact. "Explain to me how Cassandra was able to steal Thalia's body…" Seth's eyes narrowed. "Explain to me why my granddaughter was killed." "Eric did not kill Makoto." "…and I'd believe it if there wasn't proof. Silver and Lucien saw it and they had the necklace that ONLY your elite warriors wear. If it wasn't Eric then it doesn't change the fact that one of your people killed her." There auras started to flare slightly.

Regina "Calm down…" she warned them.

"DON'T gloss over the fact that Cassandra nearly killed and kidnapped Terry. Thalia, your mother, magically just show up and not only traumatize my youngest granddaughter but harms my wife!" Seth's eyes turned dark red. "If anyone should be talking about their wife it should be me. I have to live with the pain and torment that your brother put me through. The bastard didn't even leave anything for me to bury." Ronnie's eyes turned bright yellow. "What Dorian did is unforgivable. I gave you the option for your revenge! You didn't take it. Your daughter's actions clearly represent what you truly want to do! You want to come after my family you come to me! You try to take my head!" Ronnie yells out. "I don't need your head. I want the head of the person who killed Makoto. You will give it to me or I will hunt them down myself. Even if I have to go through you." There angry aura grew larger.

Regina sighs "You know, someone could easily taken one? Have either one of you think maybe it's Valeriea? she could have gotten her hand on one during the attack on Ronnie's kingdom not to long ago." "It doesn't matter. The facts are the facts." Seth says.

"She wants Oichi and she will do anything like of course, cause a war between the two of you" she said as her aura flared up with lighting. "THINK!" She shouted that echoed through the old ruined throne room.

Seth sighs. "I don't have time for this…" His aura calmed down but his anger was still there. "I will allow Sakamoto to see Oichi…at least I know the girl doesn't pose a threat to me or my family." Ronnie snarls at him. "I'm sick of playing these games Ronnie. I will not forget this until I have that boys head on a plate but for the sake of me going back home so I can plan a funeral I will let it go for today." Ronnie huffs out. "I will not forget this either…" They narrowed their eyes at each other. "As far as I am concerned I do not wish to associate with you any longer unless I need to." Seth says. "Fine by me…" Ronne says.

Regina stood up making Ronnie and Seth go to the knee's quickly, Ronnie frowned "Regina!" "You both aren't seeing the bigger picture here! You are letting your anger consume you! Please my old dear friends… think of this… see the boy, Eric… let me question him under a" she stopped and her eyes widen. Seth and Ronnie frowned at her "Regina…?" Ronnie softly said her name.

Regina stood up fast "Ronnie… the magical Council has Eric…"

Ronnie's eyes widen and without a second thought. He grabbed Regina and put her on his back. Out of sheer anger Ronnie grew into his wolf form, larger then he normally does. Seth also equally as angry jumped on his back. "They never know when to quit interfering…" Regina sighed "Really grabbing me like that!"

Ronnie let out a loud and frightening howl and quickly took off. "Guild me to him! I will rip them apart!" Ronnie growls out. "head to the lavender tunnel and it will take you the archway that will lead you to the magical council, you remember where it is. Ronnie you and Seth won't be able to get in, remember innovation only…"

"I remember…I will not leave the fate of Eric in the hands of some washed up council who cannot understand the consequences of their actions!" Seth frowned. "The fools are going to end up making things worse for themselves…" Jess blinked "Ronnie, Regina retreated back into me before she loses control and does harm on my body… with her powerful aura…" "I see. Do you remember anything?"

Jess frowned "Sometimes I remember her taking over and sometimes I do…" has she said that they got the tunnel of lavender, Jess frowned "Why would the council take him…? Is because of what happen?"

"Of course. Those idiots always believe that they have the power to do what they want." Seth says. Reaching the archway quickly, Ronnie stopped. Jess and Seth got down. Jetter was standing there, he notices them and his eyes widen "Ronnie! I tired to stop them! They have Eric!"

Ronnie shrinks down to his human form. "If I could, I'd rip them apart." Ronnie growls out. Seth grabs his shoulder. "Keep your anger in." Ronnie moved Seth's hand away. "I know."

Jess frowned "Uncle you're a council member let us in! we have to stop them!" Jetter nodded, handing them Bracelet is made out of 100% natural full grain leather. It is dyed by hand with chestnut brown natural Italian dyes for leather. On the bracelet there is engraved Gebo rune symbol "Put these on you can enter"

Once the bracelets were on the four of them walked through the archway and they appeared in an upper level, below them was a vase council chamber with members already in their seats. In the middle of the empty circle space a rune of sort. The head council member, Geroin banged on his podium "Silence everyone!" the room became quiet "Now, the war between the vampires and Werewolves have started. Due to Princess Cassandra attaching Ronnie's grandson, the war was set in motion… however the murder of Princess Makoto by Prince Eric! We could not find Cassandra but we have found Prince Eric, he will answer for his crimes! We will not stand by has the truce between paranormal are broken! Bring up the accuse!"

They walked has the floor cracked open and pully opened has Eric, sitting there with magical chains on him. Jess's eyes widen "How could they do this.." Ronnie balls his fist. "Because they are damned fools…"

"The charges, Murder of Princess Makoto and attempted murder on her child. how do you plea Prince Eric" "I haven't killed anyone you sacks of shits! What proof do you even have!" Eric yelled out.

"There was evidence, you were seen stabbing her! I have heard enough. The Prison Worlds are alternate planes of existence, I sentence you life in the prison worlds!" Jess's eyes widen "NO! STOP!" she screamed making the council member's look up to see her, Jetter, Ronnie and Seth. They all gasped and shouted "How did those two get in here! Jetter you better have a good reason!"

Ronnie's eyes lit up with a mixture or yellow and blue. "No YOU better have a good reason for laying a hand on my Grandson!" Seth looks down at Eric and narrowed his eyes. He then closes his eyes. "You all are a bunch of fools…no one asked you to interfere with my matters. Your so concern about everyone else's life that you don't understand the actions you are about to take."

Geroin stood up and had the devise in his hand "We will consider in letting him ago if you do not start a war, if you do start away then we will place you two in with the hybrid!" Jess's eyes widen "Hybrid…? What..?" Jetter frowned "Hey idiot next time don't shout that out!" Ronnie and Seth's eyes widen "Deacon… he's still alive…?!" they both shouted.

Geroin didn't answer and stepped over to Eric "WE cannot have another war, the war will spread to us and we can not have that happen!" He lifted up the devise and it started to open. Jetter stopped "Geroin! Don't stop!"

Eric's eyes widen but managed to kick the devise out of Geroin's hand. Everyone in the room gasped has it the podium. It sparked has it suddenly opened up a upright funnel. Ronnie held onto Jess has almost pulled towards, she screamed "What's happen?!" the force was pulling them in slightly, most of the council members got out the quickly and started to hold on stuff.. Jetter used a sticking spell on his feet "SHIT! It's open! Someone close it! Geroin!" "This is fuckin ridiculous…" Seth says holding on to something.

Geroin lifted his arm up, he was stuck to the ground by a spell, Eric was hanging on the chains has he floating up from the force "Shit! Grandpa!" Geroin chanted something at the devise closed and the tunnel force stopped. Member's where panting, Jetter growled "Geroin you idiot!" "I need to get down there." Ronnie says.

Suddenly a hand went through Geroin's chest Jess's eyes widen "What the.." Ronnie and Seth shivered they sensed it,

"This cant be good." Seth says.

The council member's where gasping at this "The monster!" the shouted, the hand pulled back and Geroin's body fell, there stood a young man with black hair and grey eyes. Two of his distinguishing features are his cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead he was wearing a blue blazer, with his hair hanging down naturally.

He took a breath and looked around, the council member's were freaking "The monster is free! Quickly must put him back in!" Jess was shaking and Ronnie felt it, he knew it was Regina in her. Deacon was the only person who she feared. Deacon's head looked and his eyes meet Jess, His eyes widen and smirked "Regina..." Jetter gulped "Ronnie get her out of here before he comes" he didn't finish when He was already up by them in front of them, Jess yelped slightly.

Deacon looked at her more "strange… you look like her but you don't smell like her… she had a lily smell… you smell like lavender and orchid… who are you?" Jess gulped "I'm.. her reincarnation….?" Deacon had that surprise look but then noticed Seth and Ronnie "Oh great.. you two are still alive..?"

"Very much…" Ronnie says narrowing his eyes. Jetter managed to sneak away and headed for Eric "Eric it's alright I'm gonna set you free" undoing the chain's he picked up the devise "we have to seal him so shhhh"

Decan staring at her more "Reincarnation… how long have I been in the prison world… 2,000 years….?"

Ronnie growls at him. Deacon reaching for her "Still beautiful even in your reincarnation…." Ronnie knew the real reason why Regina was afraid him, he smacked his hand away making Deacon growl "did you just smack my hand…?" Jess shook. "You damn right I did. Stay away from her." Ronnie growls out pulling Jess close to him.

Deacon's eyes changed, the white turned in black and his pupil's glowed blue white "Very dangerous words you are telling me" Jess gulped "I'm not Regina so stop!" she shouted, Deacon looked at her "know I sense it, she's in there with you, so you are her in very way. Her power is leaking off you…" he lifted he hand "come with me and I will spare everyone in the room, including the kings if you don't I will kill everyone without a second thought" he grinned, his fangs showed. 4 rows of fangs on each side of his upper and bottom. "That's what your going to have to do before you can lay a finger on her." Ronnie said not letting Jess go.

suddenly golden chains wrapped around his wrist making his eyes widen, another chain wrapped around his other wrist, he growled and looked back to see Jetter casting the spell in ancient language. Looking at Jess and rushed to her only for more chains wrapping around her "When I'm free Regina's Reincarnation, I will come for you! You will be MINE!" he growled out with a hiss has the chains pulled him back has the funnel appeared and sucked him in. It closed and sealed.

Jess frowned "Ronnie… why… does he want Regina…?" Ronnie frowned "He had a sick love obsession and apparently still has it" Jetter walking up with Eric and the devise in his hand, some of the council member's where gonna shout at him but Jess's hand raised up, Regina's power with a snap made them all be pushed back "Lets get out of here… this place is making… sick to my stomach… uncle why do you have that?" Jetter sighs "it will be safe in the artifact vault in the Mikcloud manor" he said "Come on everyone lets get out of here"

Reaching outside before another word was spoken, Eric was grabbed by the throat by Seth. Ronnie frowned. Jess and Jetter's eyes widen "Wait King Seth please don't hurt the boy…" "Seth please stop…" Jess and Jetter said.

Eric grabbed his hands. "Let…me go! I didn't kill Makoto!" Seth's eyes went red and brought him close. He then dropped him. "Its not you." Seth says. "Mikoto's body did not have your scent on her. Idiot council…" Eric rubbed his neck. Seth and Ronnie looked at each other. "I yield for today but this is not over." Ronnie frowned. "Yes, this is far from over…"

In the last week of June on a early Sunday morning, the day of Makoto's funeral. At Seth's manor, Sakamoto was up in his room getting ready. He was wearing a all black suit. His hair was in a low ponytail. He sighs as he fixed his cuffs. He soon heard the door to the bathroom opened. Oichi walked out in a black dress and no shoes. Her hair was very long again but was curled to where it came to her chest. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly as she cried.

After the talk Seth and Ronnie had their were allowed to see each again. Up until then neither of them had the proper time to grieve Makoto's death. Sakamoto held her tightly as she cried. "I miss her to…but today we have to be strong okay?" Oichi sniffed and nodded in his chest. She pulled back and he kissed her forehead. They then heard a baby crying. Sakamoto frowned and went to the door. He opened it just as the maid came with a crying Takara. "Prince Sakamoto. Forgive me for disturbing you but I cannot stop her from crying. Lord Seth is busy getting things ready so I was told to bring her to you." Sakamoto took a crying Takara away from her. "Bring her seat and clothes here. I'll watch her today." The maid nodded and quickly left.

Sakamoto bounced Takara, calming her down a little. Her face was turning slightly red. "How long have you been crying? Hungry? Sleepy? Is it time for a change?" Sakamoto says with a bit of panic. Oichi dries her eyes and giggles. Walking over to him she held her arms out. Sakamoto handed her to Takara and almost immediately, she calmed down. Oichi smiled and rocked her. "Your uncle doesn't have that special touch like your auntie huh." Sakamoto pouted at her and then smiles. "We should finish getting ready." The door opened and Jess walked in wearing Black Classic Marie Stretch Dress with lace glitter ballet flats, featuring a round toe, a lace material, a glitter look. Silver crescent moon necklace with Celtic-like patterns hosts a beautiful Labradorite cabochon. Rick behind her was in black suit with red vest. Jess over and smiled brightly at Takara "Awwwwww… she's so adorable!"

Sakamoto sighs. "How many times must I ask for you to knock before you enter another person's room." He goes to grab Oichi's shoes. Oichi smiles and then looked down sadly at Takara. "Its hard to believe that Makoto had white hair when she was little." Sakamoto walked back over. "Yeah, our mother did what us looking to much alike so she forced Maki to changed it." Sakamoto says sighing. Oichi tears up. "I feel so bad…she made me hold Takara first before her. She didn't even have a chance to hold her…" Takara eyes widen as tears rolled down Oichi's cheeks. In return she started to fuss. Oichi looked down at her and bounced her. "Its like she's copying me…baby's are weird…" Jess giggled "she's just precious"

There was a knock and a maid entered with a cute white one piece with bumble bees on it and a car seat with a stroller. "My prince…" She looked at Oichi and frowned. "Maybe its not a good idea to let her be so close to the baby. Her scent may stick to her…" Oichi frowned at the maid. Jess narrowed at her "What did you just?" Rick frowned at the maid.

"If I cared about a maid's opinion then we'd have less more maids. Get out my room. It's the day of my sister's funeral and I will not have yours or anyone else talking crap about Oichi. Better yet, for opening being rude to her, pack your crap and get out. Your service will no longer be needed." The maid gasps. "What…but I…" "Out." Sakamoto says. The maid frowned and glared at Oichi before storming out. Oichi looked down. "Looks like I'm still not wanted here…" Sakamoto went to her. "Don't worry about that. This silliness will blow over soon enough okay?" Oichi nodded. Jess nodded "Yes it will all bow over" Rick nodded "This wont last long"

Zach walking in room where everyone is gathering, he was wearing a red suite with black collar shirt. Dawn was hooked to his arm, Kira wasn't feeling well and told her husband to extort Dawn. Dawn was wearing Black gown designed with a plunging neckline and racer-back, this gown is cut from light-catching lamé that's gathered at the front to highlight the waist. black floral lace heels. Her hair was long to her hips.

Zach walking her over to Seth, Dawn bowed slightly "King Seth… I'm sorry for your lost.. If you need anything please let me or Jess know, I know Jess would love to babysit the baby" Seth simply nodded. "Thank you both." He says.

A portal opened in the room and Ross walked out of it with Paxton, Kaci, and Marie. Paxton and Ross wearing all black suits and Marie was wearing a two tone sleeveless dress. She was holding a red Ranunculus flower. Kaci was wearing a black mens suit that fit his slim body, he looked around "Where's Oichi, Jess and Sakamoto… they still inside?"

Ross sighs as he rubbed his head. Paxton looks around. "I don't see anyone from Ronnie's or his family anywhere…" "Yeah, I heard from Oichi that they were asked not to come. You know with the tension and everything going on. Seth probably doesn't want any negative attention at the funeral you know." Paxton watched as a few vampires from Seth's homeland walked by. They didn't look as sad as them and it made him frown. "The vampires here don't even seem to care that Makoto passed away…" Ross rolls his eyes. "Well we all know Makoto wasn't the fan favorite like good old Saki. Most must be here to see if drama is going to pop off or not." Kaci frowned "disrespectful if you ask me…"

Frank was standing by Sakamoto's door waiting for the kids to come out, he frowned remembering Danni was sadden she wasn't able to come. Sighing mentally, he knocked on the door softly.

The door opens , Sakamoto answered. "Yeah…" "Just checking if you all alright, just let me know when you done I'll walk you down stairs and outside" "Mmhmm, thanks…" He said closing the door. Oichi was putting Takara in the stroller. Her eyes were getting heavy. "Sleepy already. So cute." Jess giggled softly "Yeah so cute"

"We should get going. Everyone is probably already here and waiting." Oichi nodded. Sakamoto grabbed a small baby bag for Takara. He opened the door where Frank was waiting and walked out with Oichi by his side. Jess and Rick followed them, Frank followed behind them.

Reaching the grand room, all eyes turned to them, more like toward Oichi and Takara. Some vampires frowned. "So that's her huh…and she had that half breed. So shameful, even in death Makoto continues to disappoint…" Whispers were hear left and right. Oichi looks down and sighs mentally. The tension between hers and Sakamoto's family was still there and its obvious that some of the vampires here would talk ill of her. Sakamoto wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ignore them. We are here for Makoto." Jess nodded "yeah" Rick took Jess's hand making her smile softly.

Ross walked out the crowd rudely pushing the whispering vampires out the way. "Outta the way, friend of the family coming through!" He said loudly tearing the attention away from Oichi. Ross smiled at them. "Yo. Sorry for the lost Saki. Makoto was hard to deal with but she was a good person in heart. She was changing for the better." He bends down and pokes Takara in her cheeks. "Haha! To cute. She looks like Makoto if she had white hair." Marie skipped to Oichi and looked in the stroller. "She's cute! Can I hold her?" Oichi pats her head. "Maybe after the viewing." Paxton, showing a bit of his demon side, growls at the vampires who were glaring at them. They quickly backed off. Sakamoto rose his eyebrow. "You good Paxton?" Ross chuckled. "Every now and then the demon in him comes out. He isn't liking how these upright vampires are talking about Makoto like their words mean anything to anybody." His words made the other vampires frown. Jess and Rick followed Oichi and Sakamoto, Frank behind them.

Chida and Dustin appeared next to Ross, Paxton and Kaci. They were both wearing black suits, Dustin sniff "She may have been a pain when she use to bully Jess and Oichi but she changed a lot after meeting Tate… both her and him are gone…" Chida patted his head "they may be gone but their little baby girl is here" Kaci nodded "yeah…" Chida looked at him "Kaci you alright?" Kaci nodded "Yeah"

Some vampires started to gasp, Chida turned to see Demyan holding a small long box with Jin walk, Chida smiled and stepped over snugging into Jin. Jin chuckled "Chida" Chida licked his cheek "Jin" Demyan chuckled at them softly, Demyan walked over to, Zach and Dawn. Demyan reaching them he bowed slightly with his hand on his chest "dear old friend it's been so long, I'm sorry for your loss…. My sister, wife and daughter send's their condolences" he handed him the small box "For you"

Seth takes it, opening the box, their in it was Rune Angel of Rose, that only grow in Demyan's kingdom "the rare rune angel rose for Princess Makoto" Seth closes his eyes. "Thank you for this." He opened it and the sadness was shown in his eyes. Some of his fellow vampires were shocked at this. It was rare for Seth to show any type of emotion. Not even at his wife death he never shed a tear.

Sakamoto and the others walked up. "Grandfather." Seth looked at him the Oichi. "…King Seth…Grandfather and the family both the Tanaka and Yamamoto sends their condolences." Seth kept his eyes on her. They could already hear snickering and whispering from others, waiting for drama to start. "Disgusting." Seth says. Oichi bit her lip, hurt by his words. Sakamoto frowned. "Grandfather!" Jess bite her lip "King Seth…" Zach and Demyan frowned at him.

Seth looks around to see the other vampires smirking. "Disgusting, that my own members of my kingdom only came to see drama." Smirks and laughed stops. "You all can excuse yourself. I will not tolerate this manner of behavior at this funeral. Makoto was not well liked because her mother put it in everyone's head that she was not worthy of your attention and like power hungry idiots you all believed her. Next time if anyone of you disrespect my granddaughter and my grant grandchild, I'll carve your hearts out and feed your corpse to the hounds." The vampires shivered and stepped back. Oichi sighed mentally , now happy that his words weren't directed at her.

Jess sighs softly, Rick held her hand "you alright?" Jess nodded "Yeah"

Seth walked to the back door of the room. Everyone followed behind him as he led them to the backyard of the manor. He then pulled out a purple crystal. In the forest, a secret pathway was revealed. "The site is this way." Seth says.

As they walked, the scene started to disorient slightly. The dirt path turned to a nice smooth pebble path. The trees started to grow and drop down with purple and pink flowers hanging down from them. The air got warmer. "This is like your great grandma's grave site." Oichi says to Sakamoto. He nodded at her. Oichi heard a buzzing sound. She saw a bumble bee flying around. It hovered slightly over Takara. Her eyes widen and sparkle as a tiny smiled appeared on her face. Sakamoto shooes the bee away. "That's how Maki fell in love with bees. She saw one when she was a baby and loved them ever since." Oichi chuckled. "So she's already following in her moms footsteps." Jess smiled "How cute"

Walking a few more feet, they came to a large field with pink wild flowers. In the middle of the field was a large tree with vines and pink flowers hanging down. Under it was a transparent coffin, just like Thalia had. They walked up to it. Oichi starts to tear up again as she looked at Makoto. Because of the glass being transparent it looked like Makoto was floating In mid air. She was wearing a black, sleeveless, vintage dress and surprisingly her hair was white.

Tears ran down Oichi cheeks. "She looks so peaceful…" She cries out. Sakamoto wraps his arm around her. "Sis…you were annoying and sometimes I wondered if we were related but there was never a moment when I didn't love you. As me and Oichi promised we will look after Takara for both you and Tate. We will make sure she remembers her parents in their best moments." Sakamoto felt tears coming to the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you really need me…I hope you and Tate are back together again…" When they were done Sakamoto moved a crying Oichi from the front and off to the side so that everyone could pay their respects. Jess and Rick next stepped over and Jess frowned "Makoto… I promise I will help protect Taka, I promise" she sniffs has small tears came down her face, Rick kisses her temple. They both moved out of the for others.

They both moved out of the for others.

Ross and the others were next. Marie went to put the flower on a flower bed that was beside the coffin. Ross sighs. "White hair huh. Shocker." He smiles. "Well you kinda sucked at school and stuff but when you found a guy like Tate you did like a 360 flip. I'm glad you got to experience the love you had for Tate." Paxton nods. "Don't worry…you can rest easy knowing Takara will grow up with a lot of love and care." Marie smiled and looked up at Ross. "I can help to right?" Ross smiles and nods. "Of course you can." Marie nods and looks at the coffin. "I'll help with your baby to!" She says. Kaci smiled at Makoto "I'll be there to help also"

They move on and Rune, Silver and Lucien walked up. "I wish were fast enough to save you…" Lucien says. Sliver bit his lip. "If only I was faster…I'm sorry Makoto." He says with tears rolling down his cheek. Rune placed a hand on both their shoulders and moved them on.

Dustin stepped and sniffed and stepped down, Jin and Chida with Demyan stepped up putting two white roses down and stepped down.

Zach and Dawn stepped over Dawn frowned with a sniff "ME and Jess will be their for your daughter Makoto" Zach put a black Grivadan lily down "Farewell Makoto, may Selena the vampire goddess watch over you and Tate."

As the viewing continued, the tears wouldn't stop flowing down Oichi's cheeks. "Its not fair…why did she have to die…" Sakamoto held her close. "Makoto spent the last moments of her life-giving birth to Takara. She was happy that she got to see her daughter one last time and I'm sure her and Tate will be looking out for her." Oichi sniffed. "Yeah…" She put a hand over her face. "Even so…its still not fair…"Sakamoto kissed her forehead. "I know hun..." in the stroller Takara yawned and started to fall asleep. A small wind blew through the field, around everyone, and ever so gently, something pulled the small blanket up on Takara.

Clover was in front of the growing tank in his lab, Noah checking the hi tech tablet "he should be ready in time know Lord Clover" Clover smirked "Good, is he fully devolved?" Noah nodded "Good start the labor process" Noah nodded and stepped to the machines main computer touching the screen and entering a code. The screen turned green "Labor process start" the tank started to drain. Fully Drained, there in the embryo sack, Noah with gloves and scalpel in hand started to cut gentle. Cutting it up enough, he pulled out the baby. Who started to cry, cutting the umbilical cord he stepped over to the small sink and started to wash off the baby.

Clover was watching him has Noah finished he wrapped the baby in blue blanket. Stepping over Clover "Lord Clover, your son" Clover smirked and gently took him in his arms, Clover looked down at him and see's his son open his eyes to see Fuchsia eyes "fuchsia eyes, he looks like him but the eyes I love them, there prefect" "My lord what you gonna name him?" Noah asked, before he could answer, Darcaniea stepping in 'Thea' vest top is conjured of the softest lush velvet; with an intricate burnout paisley pattern and moths. Slightly cropped V-shape body with thin strap statement to front and low back, Black shorts and black sandals.

Clover smiled at her "Darcaniea, my son was just born" Darcaniea raised her eyebrow and stepped over looked down at Levis "Mhmmm, what did you name him?" "Levis" Clover said, Levis looked up at Darcaniea and smiled at her. Darcaniea grinned "Aww he smiled at him, Clover here the potion. I just finished it so use it when it's fresh" Clover nodded taking it and Darcaniea walked away and Levis started to Fuss. Clover frowned "What do I do?" Noah chuckled "bounce him slightly, lets feed him the potion, he seems to like Darcaniea" Noah said putting the potion in a baby bottle. Clover chuckled "I can tell she will be a surrogate mother to him"

As the month of June went by, it was now the 1st of July. The weather was warm with a slight breeze. Danni was sitting in a restaurant waiting for Dawn. She was wearing a black and gold button romper, black flats, and a special purple beaded bracelet that hid certain scents. Her hair was done it was not light brown with red tip. She had her purse sitting on the back of the chair and sunglasses on the top of her head. She and Dawn were going to have lunch together and catch up on somethings. She had to make a promise to Frank that if anything should happen, he'd be the first she called. After everything that happened in June, Danni just wanted a relaxing day with dear dearest friend.

She could feel some men staring at her but she ignored them. She rubbed the beads on the bracelet and sighed. "What am I going to do…" Dawn walks in wearing Women's Short Sleeve Vintage Business Pencil Dress and black heels, she had a black purse over her shoulder. She smiled to see Danni, walking over "Danni!"

"Hi Dawn. You look wonderful." Danni says smiling. Danni sitting down a waiter was already over by their table "Glass of Cherry wine" the waiter asked and looked at Danni "and you Miss?" "Just a glass of water." The waiter nodded and walked off. "So are you adjusting well to everything? I mean you didn't miss much when you were sleep but things happened here and there you know." Dawn frowned "Yes… I know things happen while I was asleep… I'm still getting check ups…"

Danni rubs her finger on the table. "I heard the funeral for Makoto was lovely. Oichi sent me pictures of the baby. She's so cute. I hope Seth is okay…" Dawn frowned "When I heard of my husband and sons death when I was woke up… I was… devastated.. he has along time to heal… just baby steps, Makoto may be gone but that little baby girl, needs him. I know he will be there for the baby"

"Yes, that's true." Danni says. "So... you ordered water... how strange... you feeling alright?" Dawn looked at her with concern. Danni pouted slightly. "I do drink water…on like…certain occasions you know…" Dawn blinked at her certain occasions…?"

Danni looked down at her bracelet and sighs. "Honestly…I'm just coming back from the doctor." She had a slight sad look on her face. "I learned…that I was pregnant." Dawn's eyes widen, she gasped "Pregnant?! Oh my god! Danni that's wonderful news! I'm gonna be an aunty!" Dawn giggled out "Oh Danni, when you gonna tell frank? And Oichi?"

Danni sighs. "In due time. The bracelet I'm wearing keeps my scent normal until I tell them." She leans back. "Besides that…I'm a little concern about myself…with Frank. I don't know if I'm the right person for him to marry" Dawn frowned at her "What do you mean Danni? He loves you"

Danni bit her lip. "I…I've been having these strange dreams recently and they aren't normal. In the dreams it's like I'm reliving a whole other life and I keep seeing Lu…he has this loving smile and such a cheerfulness to him that makes my heart feel all nostalgic and weird." She starts to tear up. "I'm so confused on why I'm having these dreams. I love Frank I really do but how can I marry him while having dreams about another man…" Tears started to run down her cheek. "I'm so horrible…" Danni reached out and touched Danni's hand "you are not horrible Danni but… you have the same signs Jess had… when she was in middle school she started to have dreams and even day dreams of her past life… is it possible you… are also a reincarnation of someone?"

"I'd hope not…I've been living for a while and nothing like this has happened before but ever since I was attacked by Axel these dreams started. I'm scared to speak of this to Frank. What if…he ends up hating me and this baby and leave…" She puts her hand over her teary cheek. "I don't think I could bear it…" Dawn frowned "Danni…"

The waiter came back with their drinks. "Here are your drinks. Are you both ready to…" He looked up at the window and his eyes widen. "W-Watch out!" He grabbed both Danni and Dawn and pulled them out the way just as a car came slamming through the window and wall. People screamed as they scattered everywhere. Danni sat up rubbing her head. "What the hell was that!?" Dawn groaned still on the floor "I don't know"

Danni looked up and gasp as Axel step through the huge hole now in the building, carrying a stop sigh. He smiled sweetly at her. "Hello Danni. So nice to see you again. Sorry for creating such a scene but trust me its necessary." In a flash he was in front of her holding her neck. "Looks like you survived our last encounter. That's wonderful. Now why don't we go to a more… private where we can talk about my niece yes?" Danni struggles against him. "Let me go you freak! I will never let you have Oichi!"

Axel frowned. "That's not nice Danni. All I want is to save Oichi. You know that." His eyes widen. "How many times must I tell you that!" He pushes he hard into the car he had through in. Danni falls to the ground, shaking. Dragging the sign and walking up to her Axel had a smile on his face. "Do I have to injure you again just to get what I want. Last time I crushed your legs." He held the sign over her head. "This time I might crush your skull so tell me. Where is Oichi."

Suddenly beams of green light hit right shoulder, right upper knee, stomach then left shoulder quick the pain made him let Danni go.

Axel eyes widen as Dawn appeared in front of him kicking him in the stomach with enough powerful strength that knocked him back, Then Dawn gasped a shield of lightning around her and Danni "Danni you alright?" Dawn kneeled by danni to check on her and the baby. Danni rubbed her neck where Axels grip bruised her. "I'm…okay…" She says.

Axel's knee and stomach quickly healed. He brushed himself off ignoring his shoulders. "Well now. That wasn't nice." Axel looks at Danni. "How rude. All I am trying to do is save Oichi from a dangerous future." Danni frowned. "Your insane! Killing Oichi is NOT going to save her! What is wrong with you!" Axel walks slowly to the barrier. "That's where your wrong Danni. Everything has to end with her death. If she dies, lives can be saved don't you get it! I will have her Danni. You will regret keeping her from me. You all will regret this." Danni bites her lip and shakes as he got closer to the barrier.

Kaname and Reina appeared in front of him, there eyes glowing, Kaname did a dragon growl "back off Wolf or I will eat you" he said as his dragon scales started to appear over his face. Reina stepped back into the barrier which let her in, she knelled down to Dawn and Danni "Lady Dawn, Lady Danni you two alright?" Dawn nodded. Danni couldn't stop shaking.

Axel pouted slightly. "Aw…looks like I wasn't quick enough. I knew I should have killed a few people before coming here." He sigh and then smiles at Danni. "Oh well. Until next Danni. I'll be sure to come more prepared next time." He turns around and steps through the hole in the wall. "I hope you have prepared a nice burial ground for Oichi. She will eventually need it." He chuckles and just like that he was gone. Danni felt dizzy. Her chest felt like it was caving in and all the energy left her body. Her eyes went blank as she fell to the floor. Dawn Gasped "Danni!" Reina frowned "Kaname! Go get Frank!" Kaname nodded and disappeared.

Blanking out, in Danni's mind she saw a hand reach out for her. She felt someone hold her tightly and kiss her forehead. Looking up she saw Lucifer smiling at her. "Don't worry my dear. I'll always be here to protect you." Those were the last words she heard before fully passing out. Dawn started to panic, her barrier gone. She sat there hold her "Danni?!" Frank was quickly rushing in "Danni!" Dawn looked up to him "Axel attached us! Danni fainted" Frank frowned "Dawn let me take her to Ronnie" Dawn nodded "I'll be behind her" she nodded to dawn. Frank picked up down and stepped out with dawn behind him.

His wings came out and was soon in the air, Dawn was rushing to her car. Kaname and Reina were following her in the shadows.

At Ronnie's, Faye was sitting on the couch sipping tea. She chuckled as she watched Ronnie mop the floor. While she was recovering, he was doing her daily duties around the house. He was wearing a cute minion's apron and a scarf over his head which made her laugh here and there. He was wearing it for Kim who was taking a nap after he made her lunch. She loved the minions. "You look so cute like that hunny." Ronnie blushed slightly. "Please stop saying that Faye or I'll take it off." Faye laughed more.

The front door opened, and Frank rushed in "Ronnie! Faye! Danni" he stopped in his tracks with Danni in his arms, his eyes widen at Ronnie. "King Ronnie….uhm…" 'oh my god.. if only Regina say this….'

Faye gasps and gets up. "Danni!" Ronnie frowned as Frank lays her on the couch. Faye was quickly by her side. "What happened to her?" Faye asked in panic and she checks on Danni. "Axel attached her and Dawn, Dawn's on her way here" Frank said.

The mop in Ronnie's hand cracks. "That boy…again…" Faye frowned and looked at Ronnie. "Ronnie something has to be done about him! He's after Danni and Oichi! I don't care what you have to but please do it!" Ronnie takes the scarf off his head. "I will need to speak to Lily on the matter. It is her son…if she will allow it, I will definitely have his head for this." Frank frowned "I should have been with her…. But dawn protected her well" Dawn rushed in the room "How is she?"

Just then a portal on the floor opened. They watched as Lucifer rose from it. He looked at Ronnie and chuckled. "Nice attire King Ronnie." Ronnie glared deadly at him. "Watch it…what are you doing here." Lucifer smirks and then frowns looking at Danni. "Mmm…she called out to me. When she calls I can't help but to drop everything and come." He says walking over to her. Frank frowned "Uncle…" Dawn blinked "I don't remember her calling out to you…."

Lucifer puts a hand over Dannis head and felt a pulse in his heart. He sighs. "Its happening…" Faye frowned. "Happening? What's happening? Did Axel do something to her!?" Lucifer smiles at Faye. "No, no Lady Faye. Please don't worry yourself. She is perfectly fine. The shock of the attack just caused a little strain on her." Frank bites his lip "Uncle…"

"Lu…" They looked down to see Dannis eyes open slightly but her eyes were slightly flickering from yellow to red. "Lu…darling…" Lucifer eyes widen and he grabs her hand. "You need your rest dear." She tears up. "You promised that you'd never leave. Where have you been…idiot…" Her eyes closed. Faye and Ronnie looked at Lucifer with confused looks on their faces. Frank made fists 'what's going on….?' Dawn frowned looking back and forth at Danni and Lucifer 'is it possible… just like Jess…"

Lucifer gave Danni a sad look before placing her hand down. Placing a hand back over her head a dark red light came over her head. He then got up. "My apologies for coming into your home unannounced. Danni will be fine after some rest. I must go." He says opening a portal. Faye reaches out and grabbed him. "Wait! What was that! What is going on with Danni!" Lucifer grabbed her hand. "There is a lot I can't explain my lady. One day when I have time I will speak to you and your husband about it." He moves her hand and steps through the portal. Faye bit her lip in anger. Frank sat down next to Danni holding her hand, Dawn frowned looking down at Danni "Just like Jess…" she softly says but Faye, Ronnie heard her. Frank sighs mentally 'dawn is not stupid… she featured it out' Dawn looked at Faye and Ronnie "Can I talk to you two in the other room?"

"What? No!" Faye blurted out. "Whatever you have to say, say it here. What do you know about Danni!" Ronnie took off the apron. "Faye calm down. Your still recovering. Panicking like this will hurt your health. Let's speak in the other room okay." Faye sniffs. "…ok…" She says storming out the living room. Ronnie sighs and looks at Danni. He then motions Dawn to follow Faye to the next room.

Reaching the room, Faye was pacing with tears in her eyes. Ronnie grabbed her shoulders. "Faye stop that. Let's just listen to what Dawn has to say okay?" Faye simply nods. Dawn stepped the window looking out of it "Just like Jess" she said without a whisper.

"What are you talking about? How can she be like Jess?" Faye asks. "she told me she was having dreams, reliving a whole other life.. with Lucifer… I think Danni could be a reincarnation of someone Lucifer once new, loved…. She's having the same signs has Jess when she started Middle school…"

"…With…Lucifer!?" Faye looked at Ronnie. "Also… she's pregnant…" Dawn said turning around to look at them. "She's scared to speak with frank, she's scared that he will leave her and the baby… maybe fear that he will be like Dante?"

Ronnie frowned. "Pregnant…I guess that's why she was covering her scent with those beads…Dante wasn't the perfect father or person but the man did have his reasons to do what he did. No matter how sick and twisted he was. Still hate his entire being…" Faye grabbed his arm. "wait, wait, wait! This whole reincarnation thing! Did you know about this!?" She asked with anger in her voice. "Faye, despite me living for a very long time I do not know everything. I am just as shocked as you. If this deals with Lucifer then I doubt he'd tell someone like me about this. That man loves his secrets." "Then what do we do! What about Frank! Did this cause stress on Jess's body! What will happen to the baby!?" Faye says losing control of her emotions. Dawn frowned "It did make jess have blackouts and with some fevers"

Ronnie hugged her. "Calm down. Danni isn't in any danger. She and the baby will be fine but…Frank does need to know about the pregnancy…" Dawn nodded "I agree… He needs to let her know that she doesn't need to be afraid…."

Ronnie rubs his head. "She gets being a worry wart from you Faye." Faye pouted. "How rude. Frank is a really good man who makes her happy. There is nothing she should worry about. Even I can see that."

Going back into the room Frank was on the phone "Yes of course lord Jetter, thank you" hanging up the phone, Dawn blinked at him "Frank?" "just asked lord Jetter to let me have the week off so I can watch over Danni"

Ronnie walked over to Danni and grabbed her wrist. "Frank, you love my daughter do you not? You wouldn't leave her over something like this would you?" "Of course, I love her, I would never leave or hurt her"

"Danni has been through a stressful relationship because of me. In order to make peace with the Yamamoto clan, after our war, me and Lily's late husband agreed that Danni and Dante would be wed and produce a child, joining our clans together. I never wanted to push her into a marriage she didn't want but she went along with it to bring a end to that war. I never gave her a choice to choose with her heart." Dawn frowned and looked down. Frank frowned "I know I read about that war…"

He took the bracelet off her wrist. Faye's eyes grew wide as Danni's scent changed. "So its true…" She says tearing. "Happy tears, these are happy tears." Faye says. "She's followed her heart for the first since that time and has chosen you. So despite whatever the hell is going on with this whole Lucifer crap, you're the one sowing seeds in her heart right now. I hope that you can give her all the love she deserves and the both of you can be happy along with a new addition to the family…"

Frank's eyes widen he was looking at her tummy, soon has that bracelet was pulled he sensed it "She's pregnant…" Dawn smiled "Yup, Congrats Frank your gonna be a father" Frank looked like he was gonna faint "Pregnant….." Faye smiled at him.

He fell to his knee's with tears in his eyes, he held Danni's hands. He smiled with happiness "Oh Danni my love…. I love you, I love you and out baby" Dawn smiled "awwww Frank"

Frank then stood up, and walked to the window, opening he chanted in Enochian. They watched has a ball of light came down fast and Frank stepped back and Uriel appeared in the room in Midi Ivory Midi Dress and white heels and book in her hand. She smiled "Frank my son, I'm happy to see you. Please make it quick.. father has put a lot on my lap today" Frank smiled and stepped to Danni "Your gonna be a grandmother" Uriel's eyes widen and her book dropped "Grandmother…" Frank grinned "Yup!" "But…. We were told by Micha" she stop and frowned "brother lied…." Frank nodded.

She sighs and then looks at Danni. Picking up her book she walked to her. "Seems like her memories are coming back…" She touched Danni's forehead but when she did her hand was repelled. She shook her head as she shook her hand. Frank frowned "Mother?" Dawn looked worried "Lady Uriel?"

"I was going to reseal her memories but it looks like Lucifer has done something to stop me from doing so. It will become quite a problem if she remembers everything. I need to go find Raphael. Take care my son, and please be on the look out. With her memories flooding in she is in more danger then she is now." She took her leave. Frank looked at Danni 'uncle warned me…' "Danger…?" Dawn says

Faye frowned. "More danger…" Ronnie shook his head. "Don't get any ideas Faye." He looked at Frank. "Danni is no longer safe at home. Samuel will be unable to keep her safe from Axel and with Lucifer in this mix I'd rather not overtake him with to much. Instead he will be in charge of hunting down Axel. Until then I leave Danni in your hands." Frank nodded picking her up "My personal apartment is a safe place, it's protected with a divine barrier, she will be there with me if you two don't mind"

Faye nodded. "Please take care of her." Frank smiled and left with Danni, Dawn frowned "More danger…."

Walking down a path, Axel sighs and leans on the tree. "Once again I'm no where closer to finding my darling niece…" He stops and then shakes his head. He reaches out through the trees and grabs someone. Pulling the person out he slams them into the tree. "Its not nice to sneak up on me. Who are you." Who he grabbed was a woman, wearing a black tank top and blue shorts with black high heels. She smirked. "My name is Lilith." She smacked his hand away. "Careful how you grab me wolf." Axel frowned. "Leave me be woman." She giggles. "Don't be silly. I think we can help each other out. You want the child Oichi dead and I want Danni dead. We can further each others goals. Why don't we work together?" Axel walks off. "I don't want to kill Danni. I want to kill Oichi. Danni is no concern of mine." Lilith frowned and pulled him back pinning him against the tree. "Silly wolf. Danni should be your main target. Thanks to her she has pulled Oichi in a lot of danger. She in love with a half angel just think if they have a kid together. The same fate might happen to that child. Are you willing to risk that?" Axel frowned. "I only wish to kill Oichi. To save her life." Lilith rolled her eyes.

She then slammed a kiss on him. Axel eyes widen. He was about to push her off until he felt a powerful pulse inside him. His body relaxed as Lilith smirked into the kiss. She back off slightly. Grabbing his hands she placed them on her hips. "How long has it been since you've been with a woman." She licked her lips as her eyes glowed red. Axels eyes also started to glow red. "Take me my great wolf and together we shall rid this world of both Danni and Oichi." She says chuckling. Axel grabbed her hair and pulled it back. He slammed a hot and fiery kiss on her.

On the late evening of the 17th of July, 5 days before Oichi's birthday, Oichi was getting off of work. She sighs as she changed out of her uniform and into a black and white sweater dress and converse shoes. She grabbed her bat man bag. As she walked out her phone rings. She looked at it. Sakamoto was calling her from face time. She answered. "Hi Saki. I'm on my way home now." Sakamoto smiled. "Okay, well looks like your being missed." He turns the camera to Takara. Her eyes sparkled as she saw Oichi.

Oichi giggled. "Hi Taka! So cute you are!" Takara smiles at her before the camera went back to Sakamoto. "I cooked meatloaf, beans, potatoes, and for dessert strawberry shortcake. Since we have Takara for the week did you want to invite Jess and Rick over? It would be good to have her get use to them incase we cant babysit." Oichi nodded. "Okay. I'll call Jess. See you when I get home. Love you." Sakamoto chuckled. "Love you to."

Oichi walked down the streets. It was getting dark so the street lights were just coming on. She called Jess on face time and waited. Jess soon answered with a flushed face. "Was I interrupting something?" Oichi says giggling. Jess pouted as Rick leans over her. "Not really. What's up?" "Saki cooked tonight and wanted to know if you and Rick wanted to come over for dinner and to spend time with Takara. I'm sure you both have been thinking about having Kids someday so this would be great practice for you." Jess's eyes sparkled and moved rick out of the way "We would love too!"

Oichi smiled. "Great! I'm just getting off work so dinner will be..." Oichi stopped and looked up to see Mikey standing in front of her. Still on face time Oichi gaps out making Jess and Rick frown. "Stay away from her!"

"…brother…what do you want…" Mikey was silent. Oichi back up and that's when Jess saw a shadow behind her. Jess sat up. "Oichi look out!" Oichi turned around and Jess watched as she was backhanded into the wall. Jess screamed "OICHI!" Rick's eyes widen "Jess what happen?!" he was trying to look.

Oichi fell to the ground and looked up to see Dorian. "Uncle…" Dorian smirked. "Hello Oichi. I have come to collect you." Oichi shivered as he grabbed her by her hair. "No! Let me go!" Oichi yelled. Dorian smirked as he threw her to the ground. He then grabbed Oichi by the neck and started to squeeze. She coughs and gasps out.. "S-Stop…" She tries to scream out but nothing came. "That little witch friend of yours will be the last person you see. Sleep now and everything will be over." He says.

Mikey watched from the back. He bit his lip as he watched Oichi struggle. Dorian pulled out a needle and injected her with a dark liquid. Oichi gasps out as she felt a burning sensation all over her body but before she could even scream out her body goes limp. Her eyes start to close. Through the phone Jess watched as Dorian picked Oichi up and toss her over his shoulder with Mikey by his side. He looked down and smirked. "Sorry witch but Oichi is now in my hands. You will never see her again ahaha!" Jess was shaking in fear "Rick.. Rick…" Rick bites his lip "Jess calm down before" it was to late, Regina's overwhelming aura rushed out where it knocked Rick off the bed onto the floor. Rick groaned and got up and his eyes widen, Jess was gone and the window was open.

His bedroom door opened with Zach rushing in "Rick! Jess!" he seeing Rick looking out the window with worried eyes "Rick…. What happen?" Rick frowned and looked at him "we were on face time with Oichi and Dorian.. appeared and kidnapped her… Jess… she… Regina…" Zach bites his lip and rushed out of the room to call Ronnie.

Already out of town, Dorian chuckled as he felt Regina's aura coming closer. "Its to late witch." He held up a dark crystal. It crushed, covering his and Oichi's scent. Someone appeared beside him who looked and smelled just like Dorian. He had a body over his shoulder that mirrored Oichi's. "I leave the rest to you. Your sacrifice will not be in vain." Dorian says breaking off. The man that now looked like Dorian was now running with Mikey behind him in the trees. Hearing quick steps, A pack of wolves from the Yamamoto clan jumped down and rushed the fake Dorian. He made quick work of them as he easily cut them down with his claws and kept running. More forces that scouted the area dropped down to attack him but it ended the same. He cut them down without remorse just like the real Dorian would. Mikey sighs and soon breaks off as well.

Back in town, Ronnie was outside smoking as a sudden thunderstorm covered the sky. He frowned at this and stood up. He knew this anger very well. His nerves were spiking as he felt a terrible thing was happening. Suddenly Terry drops down. "Grandfather! Trouble! Scouts in the area has informed me that Dorian has taken Oichi! He has fled into the woods with her!" Ronnie balls his fist. "There is also sights of a woman but it's hard to…" "Tell everyone to stay away. Back then forces out. They will be slaughtered if not by Dorian then the crossfire that may happened. Only the elite force enter the forest." Terry nodded and quickly left. The back door open and Faye walked out quickly. "Ronnie…" "Stay inside and tell Lily to be on stand by." Faye nodded. "Please be careful…bring her back…" Ronnie's eyes flickered dark blue. "I will…along with Dorians head…"

The sky was darkening, the roar of thunder echoed in the sky. Dark clouds appeared flashes of light where appearing, lightning was going wide with in the clouds has the thunder roared even more and more.

Jetter outside watched this, he frowned "Regina… I wonder what happen…." "Jetter!" he turned to see Violet walking towards him fast "Violet what's wrong?" "you know that alarm spell we have in the catacombs, to prevent anyone from entering, well it just went off!" Jetter's eyes widen "Wait what?!" he quickly rushed off into the manor.

Didn't take long to reached an open area with a stone entrance way with a wooden door, some members of the family where already there, freaking out.

Yuki see's his uncle and frowned "Uncle something is trying to break out not in" Jetter frowned but everyone jumped has aloud bang on door was heard. Member's gasped, has another bang hit the door, then another and the last one it broke through the door making everyone yell and jumped back.

Jetter's eyes widen to see a great white wolf walking out of the door caring something in it's mouth "I great white wolf…" Everyone's eyes widen has the wolf stood there but outside when a loud crack of thunder and a sound of woman echoed, the wolf howled and rushed out passed after one and out of the room. The member's where freaking out, Jetter stood there with shock eyes. Violet stepped to him "Jetter.." "No it can't be…" Violet frowned "How did a wolf get in the catacombs…? Aren't thoughs wolfs excited?!" a member shouted. Jetter closed his eyes "She's been in there and we didn't even know about it… Akalia… Regina's great white wolf" Everyone's eyes widen.

On the other side of town in the forest, Paxton was flying over the area looking for Oichi. He stops as he hovers over the dark forest. Beside him Ross appeared. "You see her?" "No, I don't…are you sure she's around here?" Ross frowns. "I marked her remember. Her scent might be gone but unless someone knows how to block that out I can find her anywhere. Keep searching from the skies, I'll check the forest floor." Paxton nodded and flew off. Ross jumps back into the forest.

Still running through the woods and cutting down anyone in his way, the fake Dorian stopped as he was surrounded by the wolves both in their human for and some in wolf. They growled and snarled at him. "Hand over Princess Oichi now!" One of them yelled. "Or what? Do you think you mere pups can take me on?" He held up his bloody claws. "Then come. I'll be sure to hang your bodies up high so that my brother can see." The wolves jumps at him but he jumped up and kicked them away. He used his speed to get in front of three men and tore open their chest with his claws. He kicked another on in the face crushing his skull and ripped out the throats of a few more before running off again. "If I can make it to the barrier then I'll also be able to get out of this situation…just keep running." He says to himself.

Suddenly a Lightning bolt hit in front of him the crushed the ground in front of him, this made him stop in his tracks.

There in front of him stood Jess, wearing a black gothic elbow sleeve corset that had connected hood, it was over her head, lace layered on the bottom with a belt. Flux leather leggings, heeled boots that went to her knee's. Black wrap glovers. Her eyes where glow green "Dorian…" her voice rippled with magic, the tree where making creaking noises like they were awaking up from magic poring off her.

Dorian frowned and jumped back. "Hello witch. Once again you have to stand in my way just like all those years ago." He smirked. "Well this time you will not stop me haha. You or my dear bastard brother." She lifted her arm up quickly has lightning bolt came down fast hitting her hand, not vase by it, she gripped it making Dorian frowned. Up in the sky Paxton saw the lightning bolt crushing down.

Moving her arm she whipped the lightning bolt like a whip grabbing his foot and pulled has he fell backwards, Oichi fell out of his arms. Dorians eyes turned bright yellow in rage. "You bitch! I'll kill you!"

He then screamed to feel something crunch his shoulder then wolf growling. Akalia bite down on his shoulder then ripped it off. He jumps and slide back. Looking at his shoulder he glared at Akalia. "Damn beast…" He then chuckled darkly and looked back at Jess. "It matters not. As I said you nor my brother will be able to stop me now."

She frowned and stepped over "I see..." stepping over reaching her pocket and taking out a seed, closing her hand around it, a light appeared and vines came out and she tossed at Dorian and it hit him in the chest only to start wrapping it's vines around him, making his eyes widen "just a fake… not the real one" she said has the vines crushed him hard and hard, the thrones where slicing him while crushing him. The fake Dorian simply smirked as this was happening.

Akalia nuzzled Jess's hand, she smiled and petted "Akalia, you have awoken" Akalia made a whining nose and nuzzled more. Regina chuckled and looked at the fake Oichi disappeared "Fake also…" Paxton landed down near her and Akalia on guard growled at him, Jess chuckled and petted Akalia "Calm down he's a friend" Akalia stopped growling but watched him.

"It figures you're the one behind this massive thunderstorm." He looked around and frowned. "Not here either…" He flies higher and look around. "Not here either…dammit. Where is she." Ross jumps down. "Paxton. This way! Its faint but I caught…" He looked at Jess and then looked around the area. "Figures…anyways, Paxton I might have caught Mikey's scent. Its fading Northwest of here." Paxton nodded and speeds his wings out. Another pair grew out making it four. He took to the air quickly and flew off in that direction in high speed.

"Akalia!" Akalia lowered down and Jess go on her "follow them" Akalia howled and dashed through the forest following Paxton and Ross.

Paxton flew through the air swiftly as he caught Mikey's scent. Her growls as he picks speed up. In a clear area he spots Mikey. He flips over and lands down to the ground with a thunderous slam. The ground cracks under him. Mikey pulls out a sword. "Not very angel like of you…If you are looking for Oichi it's to late. Master Dorian has her and Ronnie will never see her again." Paxton flies and grabs Mikey by the neck. He then flies up to the skies. Ross stops on top of the trees. "Paxton wait!" He yelled. Jess and Akalia approached the area and she frowned "Paxton!"

Paxton's eyes turned shines a light blue color and starts to turn a light magenta color. His white wings started to turn black as dangerous, demonic aura pours out of him. Ross frowned. "Paxton! Calm down!" "You tell me where Oichi is or I will make you regret your existence." Mikey looked at him. "Your too late…you will never see her again." Paxton eyes widen. He raised his hand that turned into claws. "Then you will die!" He impaled Mikey through the chest. His wings spread out, turning black, all but two wings. Ross sighs. "Dammit…"

Paxton drops Mikey's body and looked at his hand. "A fake…" He growls. As Mikey's body feel to the ground the earth started to shake. They could hear someone one laughing as the ground split apart. Ghouls started to crawl out. Ross frowns. "Great…" Jess frowned "I hate ghouls…"

Appearing over the rising hoards of Ghouls was Valeriea and Mephisto. She smirks at them. She was wearing a black Lyra Dress with no shoes. "Its been a while. I hope you don't mind me joining this little chase." Paxton flies down towards them but Mephisto stopped him and grabbed him by his hair. "Calm down boy. You haven't used your demon side enough to even be considered a threat." He threw him into the hoard. "Paxton! Fly you idiot!" Ross yelled out. Paxton spreads his wings and flies up just has the ghouls tried to grab him. Paxton flew towards Ross. "Calm down Pax. Don't lose your cool right now." Paxton growls out. "Valeriea…it's a image she's not really there…but Mephisto…he's suppose to be locked up in hell…" Ross frowned as he looked at Mephisto. "Yeah…I guess it was true that dad let him go…" Mephisto chuckled. "I'm not here to interfere. We also need the girl alive. If you corner Dorian he may end up killing her and we can't have that now can we."

Jess got off Akalia, who was growling at Mephisto "Mephy! It's been to long, still crawling on your knee's for Valeriea?" "I never crawl my dear. Unlike some people I don't have to worry about her dying in my arms."

The ghouls charged toward Jess and the others.

She closed her eyes as thick aura waved off her she lifted her arms up "I'm so no in the mood for your fake presence and these ghouls!" she shouted open her eyes with pure anger as golden light appeared from her hands and manifest into a sword and moving her arms down has the sword comes down and the force of her moving it down made a sound that cracked the ground under her feet. Paxton grabbed Ross and flew around and off to the side. "You think she's good?" Paxton asked returning to his normal self. "She'll be fine. Obviously she can handle those ghouls and I have no desire to fight with a former general. What's more important is to catch up with Oichi." Ross says. Paxton nodded and quickly flew off.

"BE GONE!" she shouted once more has the golden light sword hit the ghouls, Valeriea and Mephisto.

Mephisto chuckled as he avoid the attack. At the same time he raised something up and swiped at the golden light risking burns on his hands and forearm. Valeriea floated there as the attack did not faze her. Down below the ghouls disappeared within the light leaving no trace.

Valeriea raises her hands and closes the ground back up. "I think we have stalled enough." She looks down at Jess. "Your precious light might destroy the dark but do believe that it is impossible for every piece of that darkness is gone. It can be reborn again with the right tools and become stronger even then light itself. It's only a matter of time before the world knows my pain and terror and you will not stand in my way." The image disappears. Mephisto chuckled as demon bat wings spreads from his back. "Later witch. Once the girls soul is in our hands maybe we will be nice and return the body to you haha!" A dark purple portal opened and he flew into it, as it closed behind him. Jess bites her lip "she will be yours!" she got on Akalia and they went to catch with Paxton and Ross.

Deeper into the forest, Paxton and Ross were by a river bank. Ross was kneeling down and was holding a black strap that belong to Oichi's bag. Her trail had gone cold, he could no longer sense her or the mark he branded her with. He bit his lip. "Dammit…they slipped away!" Akalia rushed over with Jess on her "did they get away?..." "Yeah…" Ross says holding up the broken strap. "Trail ends here."

Jess frowned taking it and holding it up to Akalia who sniffed then sniffed the ground, she whined. Jess sighs "can't smell.. her" Jess's then widen "The Mirror!" She reached in her pocket and taking out the pocket mirror. "What could a mirror do in this situation?" Paxton ask.

"I enchanted to talk back in fourth her, Sakamoto, me and Rick! Also it has an undetectable charm on it! And no one can hear us talking if someone is listing in!"

Ross and Paxton glance at each other. "That sounds great and all…but if Oichi is placed in a situation to where she can't use the mirror how is that going to help…" Ross says. Jess frowned "It's worth a try…."

Paxton looked around. "Valeriea was here and she stall us so that could mean that Dorian was working with her. Like Cassandra your trace becomes untraceable if your siding with Valeriea…unless they want to be found. Like with Terry..." Ross sighs. "So we still have no clue where they could be. Back to square one." Jess sighs and looks down at the mirror with a frown.

"I'm going to keep looking. You two should return to town and let everyone know what happened. Sakamoto must be close to losing his mind by now…" Paxton says. "I'm not leaving you alone out there. You're a ticking time bomb." Paxton spreads his wings. "So what. We can't sit here and pondering what to do next. Maybe I can find more clues outside the city. I can get a better view then you can. I'll keep in contact with you." Ross scratches his head. "Fine. Just be careful okay?" Paxton smiles and nods. He quickly flies to the sky and flew off. Jess sighs "Come on Ross lets head in town…" she said getting back on Akalia.

At Dorians hideout, Hibiki was waiting in the living room when the secret entrance opened. She smiled as Dorian and Mikey walked it. Oichi was over his shoulder passed out. "Haha…it feels great to get one over on that woman." He says walking by Hibiki. "Is the room ready?" Hibiki nodded. "Yes. Everything is prepared for you." Dorian chuckled as he walked to the far back. He went down two steps of stairs to the lower floor. He came to a dark red door and opened it. The room was surrounded by limestone with no windows. There was only a small bed a small table and two chairs. Dorian walked over to the bed and tossed Oichi on it. He then grabbed a chains there were imbued with the poison that one on her back. It was only enough to keep her body weak so that she would be unable to escape and the dark magic kept anyone from detecting her. He chained her ankle to the bed. Mikey had her bag and placed it on the table.

Dorian smirks. "Now I have my wolf. Get the fertility potion ready." Mikey and Hibiki bows slightly and leave. Mikey looks back at Oichi for a second before walking off. Dorian rubbed his chin and looked Oichi up and down. "You look like your mother. I wonder if I should have capture her as well. Shed make a fine servant haha." He grabbed her dress and tore it off her body leaving her in her bra and panties. He licked his lips and grabbed her by the chin. "Normally I would be a gentleman and wait until you woke to hear your screams, but time is of the essence. You will produce me an army of children with that rare power of yours and then I will show my brother how to truly run a kingdom."

At Ronnie's, Zach, Rick and Jetter were with Sakamoto and Seth. Jetter had told Ronnie, Seth and Ronnie about Akalia. Zach, with a drink in his hand "So Akalia was asleep in the catacombs?" Jetter nodded "Properly a powerful sleeping spell only Regina would remove… and the room that was in was cloaked by Regna's magic" the clap of thunder echoed the sky has it started to rain. Rick frowned looking out the window "I wonder if she found her…" Sakamoto frowned as he held Takara who was sleeping. She was wearing a blue onesie that has a bee hive on it with the word's bae and bee. Sakamoto's chest was hurting a lot worse than when he and Oichi were separated.

"No I didn't " Rick's eyes widen and turned to see Jess in the archway with Ross next to her "Jess!" he rushed to her hugging her, Jess chuckled "I'm alright" "I love the outfit" Rick smirked. Zach raised his eyebrow "how are you still not passed out?" Jess lifted up her arm and took off the wrapped love on her right arm, the on her arm was a beautiful bracelet has sterling silver plated leaf engraved beads and a pewter silver pentacle. It is 7" long. Sterling silver plated s-hook. Ronnie stepped over and held her wrist "Mhmmm The Ever Leaf bracelet, her own creation I never thought I was see this again, Regina would often wear this in case her magic get's out of control but that was rare" Jess nodded "It was with Akalia"

He let go of her wrist. "Where you able to find her?" He asked. "No we lost her… Mephy and Valeriea made an appearance with some ghouls…"

"Who?" Sakamoto asked. Ronnie shook his head. "Its Mephisto. That nickname habit she has…" Ronnie says rolling his eyes. "The former general under Lucifer and the lover of Valeriea." Ross walks past him and over to Sakamoto. He held up the broken strap. "This was all we could find. Sorry Saki…not even my mark is responding." Sakamoto bit his lip as he took the strap. He could smell her honey scent all over it bit it wasn't around the area. "Paxton is checking outside the city and further out. He might find something else…but if Valeriea showed up…" Ross looks down. Sakamoto squeezes the strap. He turns around and leaves to go to the back yard. Jess frowned "Sakamoto"

"I need to go inform dad about this…" A portal opened beside him. "I wont stop looking for her. She has to be out there somewhere…" He says walking through the portal. Jess left the room with akalia to follow Sakamoto, Rick was quick on following them. Jetter sighed "well there they go" Zach took a sip of his drink "I'm sure Jess and Sakamoto will find her"

At his penthouse, Lucifer was holding a rose. He sighs as he leans back into his chair. 'Danni. What am I going to do with you.' A portal opened up and Ross walked through frowning.

Lucifer rolls his eyes. "What do you all want. Get out. I'm brooding right now." He says setting the rose on fire. Ross sighs out. "Oichi got taken. Mephisto showed up. Answers now would be nice."

Lucifer yawns. "Nothing I can do." Ross walks up to his desk. "Why did you release Mephisto then! Why are you trying to throw the world into chaos now!?" "The world throws its own self into Chaos. They don't need my help for that. I just instigate. As for Mephisto, it was part of a deal I had to do with Valeriea." Ross's eyes widen. "What!? You actually cut a deal with that bitch! What for!" He says as his eyes turned dark red.

Lucifer reached up and thumped Ross in his forehead sending him flying into the wall, making a body print. "First of all, Watch how you speak to me boy." Ross slide down the wall holding his head. "Second of all, while you were hell bent on destroying the world Marie was captured by Valeriea." "What?" Ross asked with widen eyes.

Ross stood up. "I didn't know she was taken…" "Yes well she was and I had a choice. Either let her die or give Valeriea what she wanted. Now if I would have gone my normal route I wouldn't have done it but in this lifetime it seems like you generally cared for Marie and she had also grown attachment to yourself and others. You all would have given me hell and I'd have to kill all of you for annoying me." Ross frowns. "…So you freed him to get Marie back…" "Yes I did. What he and Valeriea do is beyond my control for now. She is untraceable and anyone under her is under a spell that forbids them from talking to much. So as I said before, there is nothing I can do." Ross puts his hands in his pocket. "Fine then…grant me permission to leave the town. I'll go find her myself!" Lucifer waves his hand. "Do what you want."

Outside, Sakamoto was sitting on the back porch looking down at the strap. "Ichi…it seems like I can't keep you safe…" He sighs as he looks down at Takara. He grabs her tiny hand as she slept. "I'll find you though. I'd be a horrible boyfriend if I just gave up. Plus I don't thinking be able to take care of Takara by myself. She needs her auntie." He smiles softly. "Just hold tight for me." He frowns and looks up at the night sky. "I will find you…" Jess sat down next to him "We both will find her Saki" Akalia laid down at their feet with a yawn. Rick sat down next to Jess "about the Mirrors" Jess sighs softly "Ross said they might not work.. I hope she will figure it out and contact us on it"

Sakamoto sighs. "…I'm leaving town." Jess frowned "Wait why?"

"I can't sit here and do nothing and leave her for Paxton and Ross. Nor rely on the mirrors. It won't work if she can't contact us." He rubs his chest. "It hurts being apart from her…" He heard soft yawning. He looked down to see Takara waking up. He bounces her slightly, putting her back to sleep. "I didn't tell Oichi but I think the reason why Makoto wanted her to be the first to hold Takara and let her baby eyes see her first was because she hope that Takara would instantly bond with her which I felt worked. Not a day goes by when she cries her lungs out and Oichi is the only one who can calm her down within a second." He frowns. "Oichi is important to us both…I have to find her not matter how long it takes." Jess stood up "Let me watch her, Rick and can go with you to find Oichi." Rick blinked "Wait what?" Jess smiled "Please Sakamoto? Let me watch her" Sakamoto sighs. "You are going to have to ask Grandfather that…and Rick can stay here. I work a lot better when I'm on my own." He stood up and headed back inside. Rick frowned at him and Jess just nodded "Akalia stay here"

Inside Seth was standing up, ready to leave. "Grandfather. A moment…" Seth looked at him. "Grandfather…King Ronnie. I am leaving to bring Oichi back." Seth frowned at this as well as Ronnie. "I can't ask you to do a thing like that." Ronnie says. "Even so I am still going. I love Oichi and I can't stand not being able to do something about it. I'll bring her back. I swear it." Seth looked at Ronnie and Ronnie looked back at him. "Fine…you may do as you wish." Seth says looking at Sakamoto. "I will watch over Takara until your return." "About that as well. Jess and Rick have offered to watch her. If that is alright with you." Jess smiled at him "I would love to watch her"

Seth looked at her. "You can take over Sakamoto's watch and keep her only over the weekends." He tells her. Jess sighs softly but nodded "alright"

Walking up to Sakamoto he takes Takara out of his arms. She frowns in her sleep until she catches Seth scent. She then relaxes and continues sleeping peacefully. "Be careful Sakamoto. Do not be afraid to ask for reinforcements." He glanced at Ronnie. "Me and Ronnie have our own issues to work out but the goal is the same. To bring Oichi back home." Sakamoto smiles and nods. "Thank you Grandfather."

Jess nodded "thank you Ronnie, just let us now when you want us to watch her" Rick took her hand and nodded.

A few days went by and it was now July 22nd, Oichi's birthday. Sakamoto, Ross, and Paxton had all left town in search for Oichi. The news devastated Danni. She cried her eyes out for days hoping for good news. If it wasn't for Frank she would have already stopped eating out of worry hurting herself and the baby. Word went around the different wolf clans explaining Oichi's kidnapping. They offered their help to Ronnie and the family who accepted it.

Over at Lily's, she was crocheting a blank with a tired expression. She wanted to be out there helping and searching for Oichi, but she was told by Ronnie that she was needed here. The doorbell rings. Lily signs and gets up. Answering the door, she gasps when she sees her son, Dante standing there. "Hello mother." Lily frowned. "Dante…what are you doing here." "I came back to speak to Danni. I heard that Oichi was missing and I wanted to know what happened." Lily let him in. "Dorian took her. There are many scouts and clans out helping with the search." Dante sighs. "I see…where is Danni." "She is with her fiancée." Dante raised his eyebrow. "Someone has the guts to remarry that woman?" Lily frowned. "Don't make me smack you. Danni is currently pregnant as well. Axel has been after her so Frank is watching over her their child. You will not get as close as you want to her." Dante crossed his arms. "I understand. Then I will move my focus on Axel. He is here around the town. His scent is mixed with something stronger. Its floating around the place so I want you to go over to Ronnies." Lily looked down. "He will come for me eventually…but all I care for is Oichi and Dannis safety. I've told you before, I know what needs to be done. Do what ever it takes…" She says. Dante nodded. "I will mother, come I will escort you to Ronnie's place." Lily nodded and went to go grab her things.

At Danni's house, she was crying as Samuel packed her things. She was wearing an olive flair shirt with white pants and olive high heel shoes. She has decided to permanently move in with Frank now that Axel was after her. Between that, the news of Oichi, and the weird dreams she kept having she was on the verge of a breakdown. She mange to talk Frank into go to the night club and get her belongings. She knew that Kaname and Reina were around somewhere watch her." Samuel put her suitcase down and frowned. He rubbed her back. "My lady, please don't cry. Remember that you are with child now. Oichi will be returned to us. Your future son in law is out there looking for her. Danni sniffed and smiled a bit. "Y-Yeah…I know. He is such a sweet boy…I'm happy that he loved her so much." They both heard a creak in the house but they ignored it. Samuel smiles. "I have your things ready. As soon as Frank gets back you can be on your way. I will watch over the house for now. Maybe Sakamoto and Oichi would like to move back in. They were unfairly kicked out you know." Danni dries her eyes. "That was not my fault. It was my darling Lu. He was the one who did that." Samuel frowned as he heard another creak in the house. "Darling Lu?" Danni looked at him. "Why darling?" Danni rubbed her head. "Did…I say that?" She bit her lip. "I don't know why…I said that. My head has been so messed up these days." Samuel rubbed her head as once again they heard a creaking sound.

Danni looked around. "The house is starting to creak…its not that old." Samuel frowned. "Lady Danni…slowly get up." Danni frowned. "Samuel?" "Something…isn't right. There is a unfamiliar scent in the air. I didn't bother with it since there are so many wolf packs here but…this isn't a normal wolf smell." Danni got up. Suddenly a symbol appeared above Danni. She looked up. Samuel eyes widen as he recognized that symbol. "Lady Danni!" He covered Danni just as the symbol blinks and explodes, blowing up the house.

Frank was coming back from the nightclub with a bag of Dannis things when he saw smoke up on the hill where Danni's house was. His eyes widen as he drops the bags. He flies as fast as he could to the smoke.

"Danni!" he shouted, he reached where her house was and his eyes widen more to see it was almost completely gone "DANNI!"

Frank dropped down and rushed over "DANNI!" looking round to see if he can spot her.

Inside the debris, Danni was on the ground. She felt something wet hit her cheeks. Oichi groans out and opens her eyes. Her eyes were slightly ringing. "L-Lady Danni…" Danni blinks a few times and her eyes adjusted. She looked up and gasp. "Samuel!" Samuel smiles at her. Shielding her from the explosions, his back was badly burnt but more so there was a pillar from the house impaled in his chest along with a bunch of debris they were buried under. The wet drops on her cheek was from the blood dripping down his chin. "Are you and the baby…harmed…" Danni tears up. "N-No…" "Good. I'd hate to face your father if something were to happen to you and the baby." Tears ran down her cheeks. "Stop talking Sam. You aren't going to die on me right? I order you not to die!" She says crying out. Samuel chuckled. "As always, giving me impossible task." Danni cries. "…but you always pull through them so pull through this…" "DANNI!" Danni heard Frank calling her name.

"Frank! H-Here at the middle! HURRY!" She yells out. She waited a few seconds. She heard him pulling board backs. Samuel coughs out more blood. "Just hold on Sam please." Danni says. Frank removed a board that was right over Samuels head and Danni. "Frank! Hurry he's hurt badly!" Frank was about to lift the rest of the debris up until Samuel saw the same symbol appearing under Danni. "My lady…forgive me." Danni looked at him. "I can't follow through with your command. I am sorry that I can't be there for the future of your newborn and the return of Oichi. You both were like a family to me and I enjoyed the time we spent together. I will forever cherish you in my heart." "Stop talking like that! You are going to live okay! Frank is right there! He will…" Before she could say anything else. Samuel eyes turned bright yellow. He strains out as he turns into his wolf form. He had light and dark brown fur with white paws. Frank jumps back as Samuel grabbed Danni by her shirt with his fangs. He throws Danni up and out of the way. Frank grabs her and noticed the symbol flashing. His eyes widen as he quickly flies into the air with Danni. "NOOO! What are you doing! Samuel is still in there!" She cried out, trying to struggle from Frank. "Danni calm down! Please" he held her.

Samuel smiles. "Defiant to the end…" He says as a larger explosion blew from under him, sending the house into large heated fires. Dani's eyes widen in shock. "SAMUEL!" She tries getting away from Frank more. "Let me go! Let me go Frank Dammit! I have to save him!" Frank held her and lifted up his hand and closed his eyes, Danni blinked "Frank what are you doing?!" Frank's eyes snapped up as the flames stopped dead in his tracks, he dropped down gently. Danni's eyes widen "Frank what… did" Frank held on to her "Keep your arm link to mine, do not let go" He said walking though the fire which didn't vase them as an angelic light where around them.

Reaching the spot where they see Samuel being engulfed by the blast, Frank's wings came out glowing and he was about to flap the flames away when he and Danni were pushed back by another force. Frank's eyes widen "What the!"

Time was still stop but everything was darker like they were in another place all together. Dark clouds appeared around Samuel as a person in a dark cloak rose out with a scythe. "Stop…this man's life will not be saved. His time has come and therefore his soul is mine." Danni's eyes widen. "What! But…" The person swipes his scythe. "His soul is mine." He repeats. He lifts his hand and bounces Frank and Danni out the house.

Everything went back to normal as the house returned to burning. Danni cried once again. "Samuel…!" Frank frowned "Really now Reaper!" picking up Danni he flew up "Frank don't" "Danni there is nothing I can do, the reaper has marked him to die…" "Tears rolled down her cheeks. "No…"

Dropping down at the club "Danni grab your bags" Frank said to her, Danni sniffed and picked up her bags, Frank picked her back up and flew off towards his apartment "Frank where we going?" "A save house of mine" Frank said "the one I was playing to take you today"

Dropping down, he sits danni down. Danni blinked at the building. White townhouse with black accents and enchanting white and light purple lavender climbing vines, Frank holding to her he walked up to the front door taking out keys and unlocking. Opening it, he stepped in with her behind him. The entrance to a house is important. From the bright color paired with clean white lines, wooden elements and inconspicuous black fittings, this entrance hall is a perfect reflection of the apartment that it leads into.

Frank closed the front door locking it. He smiled and pointed the first white door on the right "half bath" he then pointed to the other white door "Laundry room and on the left side, are closet's. walking her more into the room into an the open-plan living area. With variety of colors and patterns blended to create a sophisticated living space that is lively and engaging. he walls are mostly white, allowing for a wide mix of design aspects to warm up the area. Deviating from the usual T.V area, an overhead projector. "This is the living room, The bedroom is right the left. so and put your stuff in the closet"

She nods. Finding the door, she opened it that led into a small walkway with two other doors, one was open and she picked into see the master bedroom. The bathroom is spacious, and a truly luxurious aspect. The luxury is continued in the shower with the contemporary shower fixtures. The minimalist matte-white faucet completes the look. A collection of candles by the frosted window is a stylish element it was almost romantic.

Heading to the other door, she opened it up and stepped in. The master bedroom is a perfect blend of light and dark, industrial and sophistication, main bedroom looks over the cityscape. Placing her bags into his closet, she walked back to the living room, the kitchen was open and she stepped in to see Frank pouring some tea for her "Love drink this and stay here, I need to have a chat with my uncle" he smiled at her.

"Alright…" She says. He kissed her forehead "This place is protected by a divine barrier, no one can enter but me and you now. Please stay here love alright? I'll also bring Lily and Faye to check on the baby" Danni nodded as she sat down. Her tears falling into the tea. "Samuel…"

Not long, Frank reached his uncle's apartment, stepping through the window "Uncle!" Lucifer was reading his poison book. "There is a door Frank. Use it next time. I swear, for a angelic being you all are quite rude."

Frank frowned down at him "Danni was attacked today… Samuel died protecting her"

"Ah, so he was. His soul was collected by…" "By the grim fucken REAPER! Mind telling me why targeted her?! If anything happen to her and the baby…." He bite his lip.

"Yes, yes…" Lucifer says turning the page. "I've already warned you Frank. My dearest Danni is trapped in a cycle of hate and envy. Eventually Lilith was going to come after her. Of course not on her own. Probably found a tool to use to help her do it…" He pours a dark liquor into his glass and sips on it. "If I were you I would stop leaving her alone. All types of danger out there." Frank griped his fist then disappeared out the window.

Terry was sitting in the woods by himself. He sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. His back stung every now and then from the scars Cassandra gave him. When he came to River tried to explain everything such as his father being a dragon and meeting him and what not, but he shoved it off. He didn't have a dad and even if he was a dragon why wasn't he. When he was captured, he couldn't remember anything. Only something burning in his chest but when Lily checked him, he was fine.

Terry sighs and leans on the tree. He wanted to leave with Sakamoto but his grandfather wouldn't allow it. After being attacked and nearly killed, he has been given less missions. He was just on scouting duty for now. "Ah this sucks." He leans back and rest on the tree. "I should be out there looking for Oichi and instead I'm stuck in this town, scouting…boring…" He yawns. "Then again…maybe I can get some sleep finally." Suddenly he felt someone snuggling up against him, he can smell blue berries. Smirking he wrapped his arms around River, who was wearing a white tank top, Light Blue Denim Shorts with Drawstring Waist and Denim Shield Sandals. "Well less missions mean I get to spend more time with you so I cant complain to much." Terry says chuckling .

At Ronnie's, he had just been informed by a scout about Danni and the death of Samuel. Ronnie hit the wall hard nearly breaking it. "I know Axel has something to do with this. Find that snake. I want him brought here. I will rip his throat out." The scouts bowed and quickly left. Faye frowned at this. She looked at Lily who was just dropped off by Dante. She had a sad look on her face. "Lily dear…" Lily shook her head. "My son…has been lost a very long time ago. I don't know who that man is anymore." She grips her fist. "He needs to be stopped before he causes more pain…" She got up with tears in her eyes and left to her guest room.

Faye watched her go. "Ron…" "Its done Faye. She had accepted what is going to happen as we all should. Axel is going to far and with Danni pregnant I wont let that boy do what he wants. Not while I still rule." Frank stepped in "Ronnie"

"Frank…shouldn't you be with Danni right now…" "It was the grim reaper, he was the one that attacked Danni and Sam" Frank frowned.

"Yeah well that's impossible. The Reaper does not pick and choose how he collects his souls. It would make no sense for him to openly kill someone like that. It's not even his style. If the reaper wanted someone he would take it without question. Not some fiery explosion." 'Oh trust me it was, the symbol of his magic was there, Lucifer even said it was"

He looked at Faye. "You think you can speak with the ferryman about this? If the reaper is to be involved, he would know." Faye frowned. "It could be that could be counted as my third strike and…we need that last one." Ronnie sighs. "To much is happening. Until we straighten this all out, Danni not to be alone. I don't care if she's behind some barrier, she can't be left alone. Knowing her she'd freely leave the damn place."

"She's safe in my safe house, it's protected by a divine barrier that my mother put up. Faye I need to come with me to check on the baby?"

"I will go get Lily. She is better at this then I am." She got up to get Lily. Ronnie sat down thinking to himself. Faye came back with Lily. "Alright, let's get a move on." Faye says. The door bell soon became rapped, Frank blinked "Someone at the door" Ronnie sighed and went to the already knowing who it was. Opening the door, Dawn was standing in there with panic in her face "Oh Ronnie! I heard what happen! Can I see her?!" Dawn look like she was a gonna have panic attack.

"She's not with me. You'd have to ask Frank. I know this is a hard time for her but as her friend maybe you can talk her into staying low for awhile. Until everything is settle. I doubt she'll listen to me." Frank stepped over "Dawn, you can come but no one else, my place is a save house" Dawn smiled "Thank you"

In August there was still no news of Oichi whereabouts. It was the 10th Terry's birthday. He and Ty were out walking together. Ty's birthday was on the 14th on the same month. They usually celebrated together. Ronnie had left to join the scouting parties and Faye held the fort here. There was a target for the head of Axel who was around the area. With Dante here now hopefully he would be caught.

"So where to little brother?" Ty looked down. "Is…Oichi going to be okay?" Terry ruffled his head. "Yeah, she got some touch people looking for her." Ty nodded and then pouted. "Brother got a girlfriend and didn't tell me…" Terry chuckled. "I said I was sorry, I'm even treating you to a early birthday dinner." "You like her?" Ty asked. "Yeah. She's awesome and like super soft." "Soft?" "Yeah ummm… think like a marshmallow. I guess." "Yuck…those are sticky." Terry laughs at him. "That is true to a degree. Well when you get older and get your own girlfriend you will understand." Ty pouted. "No fair…Girls are nasty."

"Ty!" They stopped and turned to see Marie running to them. She tackled him into a hug, making them both fall down. Terry blinks at this. "Lady Marie! Please don't run away from me!" Terry looked to see a cute girl with long pink hair and colorful eyes. She pants as she catches up with Marie. "I'm…sorry…for…her…" She says breathing heavily. "You okay?" Terry asked chuckling. The girl was wearing a white sweater with blue skinny Jean's and sandals. "I'm sorry! My name is Carla! I'm Lady Marie's body guard and tutor while Lord Ross and Paxton are gone." She bows. Terry shrugs and smiles. "Nice to meet ya but you seem kinda weak to be a bodyguard." Carla blushed at his smile.

He looked down to see Marie cuddling Ty. "Hi Ty! Hi! I missed you!" She says smiling. Ty had a blank look on his face. "Your squeezing to hard you weirdo." Marie let him go. "What?" He cheeks turned red. "I'm a weirdo! Thank you!" She says smiling. Ty raised his eyebrow. "Your…welcome…?" Terry laughed. "That's awesome. So your Ross's little sister right?" Marie nodded. "Well today is my birthday. Ty's birthday is on the 14th but we celebrate it together. Do you want to come with us today?" Marie eyes sparkled. "Can I?" Terry nodded. "Hey do you mind if I take her? I'd invite you to but my girlfriend is like super territorial, super sexy, and would definitely take your head off if you fell for my charms you know. Cant have you murdered okay?" He says smiling again.

Like in a trance Carla could only nodded. "You can come pick her up at my place later okay?" Ty gets up and brushes himself off. Marie giggled and hugs him. "Happy early birthday!" Terry chuckled and watched them walk in front of them. He walked behind waving to flustered Carla.

Terry pulled away from River. "Hey! I kind of like it when you come out of nowhere. What's up Robin. Seems like I've been missed haha." "Red dragon is have a special, free kids day! So that mean's Ty and Marie get to eat for free" she chuckled at them.

"That's great. So you two ready two eat?" Marie smiled. "Yay! Let's eat!" Ty sighs. "Okay." Terry chuckled. "Then let's go." He turned to Carla. "Later Carla! Thanks for letting me kidnap Marie today! I'll take good care of her." He says smiling. Carla blush and nods. "O-Okay…Have fun Lady Marie." She says bowing. "Bye!" Marie say hooking her arm with Ty. River looked at Carla and narrowed slightly but looked at Terry "Robin did miss you" Robin giggled "I did! Daddy said no to you coming over…" she frowned "I miss you help grandma…" River chuckled. Terry tickles her. "Well if you ever miss me you can always come visit me with you cute auntie." He says smiling.

Reaching the red dragon, they stepped in to see Jess with her uniform and tray on one hand, she stopped and smiled "Terry! River! Welcome! Take a seat!" the place was slightly packed.

Marie clings to Ty slightly. Ty looked at her. "You scared?" "Lots of people here…I don't like crowds…" Marie says looking down. Ty pats her head. "Ter will beat people up if they mess with you." Marie smiles at him. "Really?" Ty nods. Finding a booth, they sat down and Jess walked over with a booster seats "here you go, so she can reach the table" River smiled "Thanks!" she took one and placed it down by the wall and put Robin on, she giggled "Tall!" Terry chuckled at her.

"So what can I get you?" River smiled "one Dr. Pepper and one Grape juice for Robin" Robin giggled "Grape!" Jess smiled and wrote it down "and you three?"

"Three waters." Terry says. Jess smiled "we do have some appetizers that are raw beef, Would you like some fresh sliced raw beef" River chuckled "Of course, dragons love raw meat. I know Marie would love some, oh can you put some soy sauce on the side?" Jess chuckled "Of course, I'll get your drinks and appetizers" Jess walked away. Marie looked around. This would be here first time coming to a crowded place without her brother or Paxton. She was getting a little nervous.

Terry notice this and rubs her head. "Hey no need to be scared. No one is going to mess with you while I'm here okay?" Marie smiles and nods. "Thank you…" Ty smiles at her for the first time. "Big bro super strong." Marie blushed at this. When Ty smiles it was like a clone of Terry smiling. Caught in his trance Marie nodded. "Okay…"

Deep in the woods outside the city, Ronnie was leaning beside a tree smoking. Eric and Jack appeared in front of him. "Grandfather, we bring news. From the kingdom. Both Roy and Steven have been broken free from their cells a few days ago." "A few…? Why was I not notified about this?" "They wanted to handle the problem while you were here. You had enough on your plate." "Doesn't matter. I want to be informed of all events no matter how small. For now we can not worry about them. Keep the search going." Jack and Eric nods. "Yes sir." They say rushing off.

Near Dorian's hide out, Mikey was out waiting. Two men came in front of him. "They are here sir." Behind them Steven, with one arm and Roy walked up smirking. "Mikey. So nice to see you again. I heard father finally captured Oichi?" Mikey nodded. "Well lead us in. I didn't know father moved so far away…" Steven says. Roy rolled his eyes. "Like he tell us anything…" Mikey lead them into the underground hideout and down into the living area where Hibiki was waiting. She smiled. "My sons!" He went to them and hugged them. They hugged her back. "Mother…thank you for actually caring to come save us." Roy says. Hibiki smiles. "I could never leave my two boys alone like that. Despite what your father thinks we need you both now more the ever."

"Speaking of father. Where is he and Oichi?" Hibiki smiles. "All is a success. With the rare potion we obtain the girl is already with child. On the 17th of this month she will be six weeks." "So he's already started…is he still with her?" Hibiki nods. "Yes…until she starts to show he will…continue…" Roy frowns at this and walks past her. "Roy!?" They followed him down to the lower rooms where Oichi was located. Getting closer to the room, the could hear Oichis screams and cries. Mikey stopped.

They looked at him. "Mikey?" Hibiki says. Mikey bows slightly. "Forgive me but I cannot take another step…" Steven frowned. "Of course you can't. Even if you hate her, that still is your sister. Not everyone can be sick and twisted like mother and father." Hibiki chuckled. "Thank you for the compliment." They waited until the cries dies down.

The door opened and Dorian walked out looking refreshed. He saw Roy and Steven and smirked. "You both have returned to me at a glorious time. Soon your new sibling will grace us and that will be the first step in or plan to take the throne form Ronnie. Mikey, go clean her up. Everyone else, to the lab." They bow as he walked by. Hibiki, Roy, Steven walked behind him. Mikey went to the door and opened it. Oichi was on the bed crying as she clings to the blanket. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises. She sniffed as she shook. "Saki…Jess…mama…someone help me…" Mikey walked up to her. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it away from her. She was naked underneath. Quickly covering herself she looked up to see Mikey. "Brother…please…let me go." She says with tears running down her cheeks. Mikey frowned behind the mask. "I will get you cleaned and ready for when the master return." Oichi reached out and grabbed his arm. "Please! Let me go!" She cries out. Mikey grabbed her hand. "I….I'm sorry but I can't…" He walked over to a new bathroom area that was installed. "I will sever my master and never betray him. He will create a better kingdom using the pups you produce. So get use to this…" He heard Oichi burst into tears. "Brother…please…." Mikey felt his heat shake for the first time in a long time.

Jess returned with tray of drinks and tray of rolled fresh raw beef "Here you go she placed them down on the table. River smiled "Thank you Jess"

Terry grabbed a plate and put some on for Marie. Her eyes sparkled as she starts to eat. Jess chuckled "So you wanna wait for awhile?" River smiled "family size chop suey, and pork fried rice with the teriyaki beef sticks,20 of them" Jess chuckled writing it down "about you three"

"Meh, we eat anything so give us the same. Extra sticks though." Terry says smiling. Behind Jess, a waiter got caught in his smile and nearly dropped her tables food. Jess narrowed "Hey! Watch where you going" Ling yelled "no dropping plates!" Jess shook her head but smiled "I'll be back with your order" she said walking off.

River sighs and raised her eyebrow "see what your smile does to girls?" she pouted. Terry pouted back at her. "What? So you want me to stop smiling? Besides it's not my fault she looked over her. You have caught yourself quite a handsome guy you know."

In the back Jess sat down for a moment, sighed taking out the mirror. She frowned at it and clicked it open, staring at the double mirror, bite her lip "Oichi..."

Ty sniffs the raw meat on Marie's plate. "Smells weird." Marie giggles and holds her fork to him. "Sissy Oichi eats it sometimes when we come over for Dinner." Ty looks at it and bites a piece off her fork. He chews it and swallow it. He licks his lips a bit. "Its not bad…I wouldn't eat it all the time." Marie's smiles. "Sissy Oichi said that to. Haha!" Terry chuckled. "Oichi is a glutton so she eats just about everything other then cheese products." He taps on the table. "When…she comes back I'd definitely want to cook her a welcome back meal…" He says a bit sadly.

On September the 15th, Oichi was laying in the bed with a blank look on her face with dry tear marks. Earlier a doctor was here to check on her and she learned that she was 11 weeks. The news made her sick. Knowing that she was being use to only breed. How would Sakamoto take her back after she's already been tainted like this. Tears swell up at the corner of her eyes. Everyone would see her as a disgusting person…shun her even…at least that's what Dorian kept telling her over and over has he forced himself on her.

"Saki…please find me…" She says sniffing. The door opened and Mikey walked in with a plate of food. Dorian and his sons were out so that left him, Hibiki and a bunch of guards. He places the plate on the dress. "Eat…" Oichi didn't move. Mikey frowned and grabbed her arm. "You need to eat. That child in your stomach needs to be healthy." Oichi shakes and grabs Mikey. Using the last bit of her strength she pulled him down on the bed. "I'm sorry…" She says. Mikey frowns and tries to pull away. "Mikey please!" Mikey stops and looks at her. Tears streamed over her dry Mark's. "Help me! You have to! I'm your sister right! A big brother is suppose to help his sister!" She reaches up and removes his mask. His eyes widen at this. She reaches up and rubs his face. "You…you like a much kinder papa…please big brother. Don't leave me anymore…don't abandon me." Mikey grits his teeth and something in him snapped.

He tore away from her and went to the table her grabbed her bag and brought it to her. "What do you need." Oichi smiles. "T-There's a mirror in there. I can contact my friends. If you can unlock the chain I can be found. You…You just have to leave before they get here so they won't attack you." Mikey frowned. "You…You still don't want to betray him. I don't think I can pull you to myself in my state…but I believe that you will come back to me one day. I will never abandon you. Ever." Mikey looks down and nods.

He digs in the bag and pulls out the mirror. She shook and falls down to the bed weak and out of energy. Mikey pulls out a key and starts to unlock the chain. Oichi looks in the mirror as a sense of relief washed over her. "H- Hello… Jess… Rick… Saki… please answer me. Help me…" She says shaking.

Jess and Rick outside in the backyard on a blanket, Akalia was laying not far from them. "H- Hello… Jess… Rick… Saki… please answer me. Help me…" Jess's and Rick's eyes widen and reached out for her bag taking out the mirror, clicking it open "Oichi!"

Hearing their voices Oichi started to cry. "Jess…I'm so happy to hear you…"

Mikey got the chain off. He and Oichi locked eyes. Mikey looked down and quickly ran off. Up top as soon as the chains was off a portal opened up just as a guard walked by. He looked at the portal. "What the hell…?" Just then a hand came through and stabbed him through his chest, taking his heart and crushing it. The man drops dead. Ross appears out the portal with a devilish look on his face. "Something is prevent me to get in…" He says stepping over the body. The next to come through was Paxton. "Doesn't matter though right?" Ross smirks. "They cant hide from me." A wolf came from behind them and jumped but it was cut right down the middle. The body fell on the side of Ross and Paxton they turned to see Sakamoto in all black with a black scarf around his neck covering his mouth. He had a bag on his back and a bloody sword in his had. His eyes were shiny red. "H- Hello… Jess… Rick… Saki… please answer me. Help me…" Sakamoto held up the mirror. "Oichi!" He heard Jess say. "Jess…I'm so happy to hear you…" Oichi says back. Sakamoto removed the scarf. "Ichi…"

Down below, Oichi's eyes widen. "Saki…" "I'm right outside. I'm coming for you. Just sit tight." "We are coming Oichi! Don't you worry! Just keep your mirror on you!" "okay…" They heard her say.

Sakamoto looked at Ross. "Jess and Rick are coming." Ross stretches. "I figured. I'll open them a way here." Paxton looked around. "Looks like we are surround." Sakamoto sighs as men came out.

Jess got up snapping her fingers has thick wind surrounded her, Rick blinked and got up. Akalia got up, the thick wind disappeared and Jess was in the outfit she had when Oichi was taken months ago "Let's head to Ross's, he can open a portal to her" Rick nodded and put on his black cloak "Akalia" Akalia stepped to her and Jess climbed on her "Let's go rick" Rick nodded and they rushed to Ross's.

Reaching Ross's, there was already a portal waiting. They quickly went though it and came out right as Sakamoto pierced a wolf right through the heart. He kicked it back into a tree. His aura quickly changed as his right arm dissolved and turned into raw energy, resembling dogs. "You're in my way." He says to the guards. His arm caught them in the aura and crushed them in a second. Ross chuckled as he cut down a wolf. "Where you been hiding that power at Saki" Sakamoto didn't answers as he went into the cave. Jess chuckled "come on lets go I wanna cut off some heads!" Rick chuckled. Jess walked into the cave with Akalia and Rick.

"Ross you all go with him. I'll handle the rest of them here." Paxton says. Ross nods. "Have fun." He says running after Sakamoto.

Walking into the cave Ross stopped and looked around. "Well?" Ross kept walking. "Cool it. Were close." They walked further in only to run into more men and wolves. "Endless amount huh." Ross says. Sakamoto wasted little time as he cut through them. Jess lifting her arms up and some floated in the air with a flick of her wrists their necks snapped.

After fighting their way through they came to a big underground lake. Ross eyes widen and turned to the side. He rush to the side of the wall. "Here!" He hit way hard, busting the secret door opened. Waiting on the other side was more guards and Hibiki. "Don't let them get anywhere near her!" She yelled. She then ran off. Sakamoto growls and easily cut by the men and ran after Hibiki. Ross crushed a few skulls before running after him. Jess's eyes widen glowing green has lightning started to appear around her, she floated, and lightning hit the men with powerful lightning. Rick moved at some t his sword slicing them down. Akalia had attacked one by the head thrashing her head ripping him apart.

They saw Hibiki rush down stairs. They followed and ran through the hall that were filled with cages. "Wait!" They heard someone shout out. They stopped and looked in the cages. There they saw witches locked in. There were beaten and malnourished. "Please! Save us from that man! He…He's been kidnapping witches and forcing us to do…do unspeakable things…please save us!" One plead, Rick reached out to unlock on of the doors but Jess grabbed his hand making him blink at her. Jess narrowed has a green aura appeared around her making the witches eyes widen "you are followers of Valeriea" "Yes we were her followers but we changed! We can't stay here with that man! He has already killed many of us!"

Jess closed her eyes and the gate doors opened "Head to the witch's forest, it's protected by the moon goddess only witches are aloud in, white witches. If you have any evil intent it will block you from going in, go to the forest, it's a save haven for witches" Akalia growled at them. The witches quickly rushed out leaving the cells.

Going on, they saw a second set of stairs and went down them. Hibiki was no where in sight. They finally came to a lone door. Ross, in front, kicks it down and slides in. He sees a weak Oichi laying in the bed. He was about to say something cheeky when he caught her scent. His eyes widen. Sakamoto ran though. "Oichi!" He shields his sword and went to her. Oichi sat up slowly. "Wait!" Sakamoto frowned until he also caught her scent. His eyes widen in shock. "Ichi…what…" Jess rushed to her "Oichi!" Rick frowned sniffing around "Dorian's scent is like a stink…"

Oichi sniffs as she held the blanket close to her. "Saki…I'm so sorry. Please believe me when I say I didn't want this…i… I don't want you to hate me…" Sakamoto walked up her dropping his sword. "Ichi…are you…pregnant." Jess's and Rick's eyes widen "Oichi…."

Oichi drops her head and cries more. "I swear I didn't want it. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I'm sorry!" Sakamoto hugged her tightly shocking her. "Don't be a fool. I could never hate you for something like this. Never. My anger is pointed at Dorian for ever laying a hand on you but right now all that matters is that your safe and I'm taking you home." Jess frowned 'my vision…' Rick grabbed Jess's hand "Jess it's alright"

Wrapping the blanket around Oichi. Sakamoto put her bag in his bag. He picked her up and held her tightly. "You guys go…" They looked at Ross. His horns were showing along with the anger on his face. "I am going to slaughter ever person in this crappy hideout. There is a portal already waiting outside." Sakamoto nodded. "Thanks Ross." He rushed out with Oichi. Rick took jess back out the door following Sakamoto. Jess bit her lip in anger walking with Rick and Akalia.

Getting outside, a wolf's body fell in front of them. They looked up to see Paxton flying around with a man in his arm. The portal was sitting there waiting. Paxton flew down. "Where is Ross?" "Still inside." Paxton frowned and looked at Oichi who was now passed out. "I see…go on though I'll finish up…" Just then a volley of arrows were shot up into the sky and started to rain down on them. Paxton frowned and used his wings to blow them away. "Reinforcements…Go now!" Paxton says blowing the rest of the arrows away. Jess frowned at the arrows "Jess come on!" rick said.

Sakamoto ran through the portal and on the other side they came out in front of the hospital in Ravenswood. "Thanks Ross…" He quickly rushed inside Rick rushed out and he looked back to see Jess and Akalia behind him "Jess come on lets head inside" Jess nodded softly and walked in side with Rick, Akalia followed behind.

"I need help!" Sakamoto called out. Nurses and Doctors rush to him, recognizing Oichi they took her from his arm and put her on the stretcher. "Notify King Ronnie and the family that Princess Oichi his here!" The doctor says. A nurse nodded. "I want to come with her!" Sakamoto says but they held him back. "Prince Sakamoto we will take care of her. Let us." Sakamoto bit his lip as they took Oichi to the back. Aurora rushed around the corner, Rick eyes widens "Sister!" Aurora stopped "Rick, Jess.. Sakamoto.. don't worry I will personal attend to her, this is after my father hospital. Let father now she is here Rick, Don't worry Sakamoto I'll take good care of her" she said rushing after the other doctors. Jess stood there looking down 'oichi….' Akalia snuzzled against Jess's hand. Rick took out his phone and started to call him father.

Within in moments, Ronnie and Seth rushed into the hospital. Sakamoto was sitting in the waiting room looking down. His leg was shaking as his nerves got to him. Zach walked in behind them with Chida. Jess was looking at her lap with a heavy frown.

Seth walked over to Sakamoto with a car seat. In it was Takara who was wearing a yellow bumblebee onies and a cute bow in her hair. When she saw Sakamoto, her eyes lit up and started making small noises. "You have been missed…" Sakamoto looked up at his Grandfather and then down at Takara. He picked her up. Ronnie walked over. "Sakamoto…"

Sakamoto looked at him. "I'm sorry King Ronnie…If only I could have got to her quicker then maybe.." Ronnie reached over and pats his shoulder. "As you promised. You brought her back. I thank you and I am in your debt for saving her."

Zach stepped over to Jess and Rick "you two alright?" Jess not answering him just kept looking at her lap, Rick rubbed her back and looked up at his dad "I don't know…" Zach frowned and walked to doors to the back and used his card to enter.

Danni with Frank came rushing in. She was wearing a 'I'm not fat, I'm pregnant' maternity shirt and black leggings. "Oichi!" She looked around with tears in her eyes. "Calm down Danni. She's in the back." Ronnie says. Danni looked at Sakamoto and rushed to him. Sakamoto stood up. "Lady Danni I…" Danni hugs him. "Thank you! Thank you all for bringing her back!" She cries out. She looks back at Jess and Rick. "I'm so grateful for everything you all have done." Sakamoto bit her lip. "There is something you should know…" Danni looked at him. "Oichi…she…her…he…" Sakamoto grits hits teeth. "I'm sorry…" He ends up half whispering. Jess gripped her fist, Rick rubbed her back "Jess calm down…" Jess stood up fast making Rick jump "You should have let me kill him centuries" Regina's voice rippled through Jess at Ronnie. Ronnie had to hold back a snarl. "Centuries ago he was my brother and I would NOT allow you to kill the only person who knew something about my life…" Seth placed a hand on his shoulder. "Easy breathing…"

Aurora had kicked the other doctors of the room, Oichi was on the bed in a hospital gown. She was hooked on IVS and hooked to some monitors. Zach stepped in the room and frowned at Oichi "Oh Oichi…" Aurora putting some gauze on some cuts on Oichi. "How is she?" Zach asked, Aurora frowned "just by the scent.. I know what he did to her… just cuts and bruises around her neck, thighs, wrists, and around her ankles from where she was chain and her mental stability is fragile, she was raped and she is pregnant, 11 weeks. I gave her a potion that wont harm the baby, it puts her in a dreamless sleep. Something the mark can't feed off of… she was shaking to much" Zach closes his eyes "Can they come in now?" Aurora nodded "Only a few, Sakamoto, Jess, Danni and Ronnie" "Alright, I'm gonna go talk to them" Zach said leaving the room putting his doctor's coat on.

Jess was tearing and rick held her "Shhh it's alright" Jess sniffed "I should have stayed there and wait for him to come back and kill him!"

Zach walked out from the back "Follow me to a meeting room" Rick helped Jess up "Come on hun" Dawn just rushed in "Danni!" Danni hugs Dawn. "Dawn! They found her…"

Following Zach to the back, they followed him through couple of hallways, then to a door where he opened it, walking in they followed him in. the room was a family waiting room "Please sit everyone" Rick walked Jess over to a spot and sat her down. "When can I see Oichi?" Danni asked.

Zach stood there and breathed softly "She's asleep right now, she has cuts and bruises around her neck, thighs, wrists, and around her ankles from where we think she was chained and her mental stability is fragile….. and she was raped a lot…" Jess tearing form hearing this "Oh Oichi…." Rick held her. Dawn's eyes widen "R-raped…..?" she said softly. "She's also 11 weeks pregnant" Dawn gasped "What?!" Jess bites her lip. Dannis eyed widen as she felt something crack in her chest. She held her stomach. "R-Rape…p-pregnant…" She shook as tears ran down her cheeks. "No…Oichi…My baby…" Her knees gave out and she fell back by this unwelcome news. Frank held her "she hunny I'm here"

"Ronnie, Sakamoto, Danni, Jess and Dawn you can come with me to Oichi's, not to many people" He said, Jess sniffed with a nod and Rick helped her up, Zach smiled "I'll take Rick, stay here" Rick frowned boy nodded "Follow me" Zach said taking Jess's hand and walked out the room with her. Dawn sniffed and followed them. Frank held Danni walking out of the room.

Sakamoto, who had handed Takara to Seth, followed behind. Reaching the room, Zach opened the door, they stepped in has Aurora looking over her vitals, Jess frowned "Oichi…."

Danni went to Oichi's side and grabbed her hand. "Oichi…I'm so sorry…" She squeezed her hand slightly. "Getting wrapped up in this stupid piss fest! I wanted you to come here to have a normal life, grow up with friends, find a boyfriend…have a life I couldn't have and yet…" She holds Oichi's hand and holds it close to her cheek. "I can't keep you safe…from this…" She starts crying.

Jess stepped over holding her other hand, tears going down her cheeks "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you… I'm a horrible sister" Rick frowned "Jess you aren't a horrible sister to Oichi" "But I feel like I'am…" Dawn sniffed "Don't say that…"

Sakamoto looks at Oichi and walks to Danni. "Lady Danni…you…both you and Jess…have done a wonderful job with Oichi. Danni you let her come here and had a good normal life. Allowing her to make her own decisions. Jess…never say you are a horrible sister. You gave Oichi a lot of confidence…in fact…" He reached down and rubs Oichi's cheek. "If it wasn't for you me and Oichi wouldn't be together right now. A lot of things happened but the main thing is that Oichi is back safe with us. This is going to be a hard path for her and we all need to be here for her and show her love and support and that none of us blame her for the events that took place." He places her hand on her stomach and frowns and then smiles. "Despite what's happened, I'll still love her and protect her no matter what." Jess sniffed but smiled softly, she reached out and touched Oichi's tummy then her eyes widen. Rick frowned "Jess?" her face turned into horror and she looked sick to her stomach. Danni and Sakamoto frowned at this.

Jess gasped and stood up fast covering her mouth with her hand and rushed to the bathroom. Dawn eyes widen "Jess?!" Rick stood up and headed for the bathroom. Danni looked at Frank. "What happened?"

Frank frowned "I think she… just witnessed… what happen to her…" Dawn walked to the bathroom to check on Jess. Zach frowned "I can't imagine what she saw…."

Sakamoto sighs as he takes Jess spot on the bed. He holds Oichi's hand. "Ichi…" Rick helped jess back in the room, Dawn frowned "She's alright, cold water?" Zach nodded and stepped to the mini fridge and took out bottle water and handed it to Dawn who took it and gave it to Jess who opened it and drank some water.

"Are you alright…" Danni asked. Jess nodded "I'm alright…. Please don't ask me what I saw…. Please…"

Ronnie closes his eyes and sighs out. Danni frowned as she got mad. She got up and stormed to Ronnie. "Is that ALL you can fuckin do!?" She yells out him. Ronnie opens his eyes and frowns at her. "Danni…" "We all knew back then how sick and twist Dorian was! We told you to handle this before something unforgivable happen and look! YOUR granddaughter is laying her carrying his damn child and all you can do is sigh!" "Danni…it wasn't…" "Dorian has done nothing but brought shame to this family name! How many people are you going to allow him to hurt before its enough!" She yelled out. Ronnie looks down. "Until all this shit is done. Until Dorian is dead. I don't want you near my daughter again. I will not allow her to be some tool in this war between you and Dorian like I was." Ronnie had a hurt expression in his eyes. "I understand Danni…I'm truly sorry for getting Oichi caught up in this. I let my personal feelings for Dorian get in the way of what was truly happening. He should have been taken care of a long time ago. It's my burden to carry. I will make sure Dorian pays for this." Danni frowned and said nothing. She turned her back to him and went back to Oichi's side.

A week later, Kaci was leaving the art club room, with a painting that had a sheet over it. It was around 5pm and he had lost track of time with a painting he was doing for Ross. Putting his bag over his shoulder and started to walk to the front door. HE was giddy on what will Ross thing of his painting.

Reaching the back of the school, he opened the back door's and headed for his car. He could fly but he wanted to drive, his uncle got him a sweet new car. Grey Dodge Challenger SRT Demon.

Taking out his car key, he pushed the unlock button which he heard it couple of rows down click unlocked. A sudden howl echoed in the air making him stop, he frowned "A wolf this close…? Mhmm maybe it's from Jin's pack…" he said and started to walk to his car. Hearing another howl made him fron and it was closer then he thought.

he stopped with a wolf appeared in front of him, it was a white wolf. Kaci narrowed "Who are you?!" the werewolf growled and snarled at him and rushed at him, Kaci's eyes widen and moved out of the way and kicked the wolf with a hard kick that sent him flying "How dare you attack me" Kaci hissed with his fangs out. The wolf got up and howled again and charged at Kaci.

At Oichi's apartment, Oichi was resting in bed, while Sakamoto was sitting beside her reading. He heard giggling and looked around. Looking at Oichi she was still sleeping. He passed it off and went back to work. Again he heard giggling. He sighs and takes his glasses off. "Marie? Are you in here?" The window opened and Marie's head pops up. "Aw you caught me!" Sakamoto chuckled. "You were giggling to loud." Marie jumps over the window seal. She was wearing a black and white shirt with a Jean jacket, black skirt, and converses. "I came over to see Oichi and the baby!" She jumps on the bed and rolls over to a sleeping Oichi. On cue. Oichi turns over and wraps a around Marie cuddling her in her sleep. Marie's eyes sparkles. "I'm being cuddled!" She squeals softly. Sakamoto chuckled. "Have fun with that."

Kaci fell the ground with a scream, his back had three deep claw marks. The wolf growled and stood up transforming in its human form "Enjoy your death vampire, the poison I coated claws will kill you soon" he chuckled, lifting his arm with his claws "I think one more slash will do for you, disgusting Hybrid" Kaci groaned in pain, he closed his eyes 'Ross!' he screamed in pain in his mind

A portal opened a hand came out grabbing the guy by his throat tight. Ross steps out yawning. "I was enjoying a good nap and I'd like to get back to it…" His eyes darker. "Now, tell me how quickly you wish to die wolf boy." The wolfs eyes widen "A D-Demon?!" Kaci groaned and jolted slightly "my BACK!" the wolf smirked somehow managed to get free from Ross's grip and dash off disappearing. Ross rushed to Kaci and frowned at his back he gently turned him over, Kaci's eyes closed tight in pain "R-Ross.. poison….."

"Yeah, I can smell it. I hate poison." He says as he opened a portal. Picking Kaci up carefully he went through.

Going through the portal, Paxton was busy writing in a book when he saw them. He got up and walked to him. "What happen?" Kaci started to jolt in his Ross's arms. Putting Kaci down on the dinning table removing his shirt Paxton and him both saw how bad it really was, it started to bubble white.

"Looks bad. Maybe bringing him here wasn't the smartest thing to do." Paxton says. "I could probably heal him with the potions in my domain not sure how it will play out though." Ross says. Kaci's had reached out weakly "R-Ross….." Ross reached out and took it "Painting… bag… parking lot…" Ross sighed looked at Paxton "Go back to the school, get his stuff" Paxton frowned "What? Wait who attacked him?" "a werewolf, he wasn't bitten so no venom" Paxton sighed "You gonna take him to your domain?" Ross nodded "Just get his stuff and come back"

Paxton rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…" He says leaving. Ross picks Kaci up and takes him to his room. He opens the secret door and heads down into his personal potion room. He took Kaci to the bed room first. "Well…cant go and give you random poison. Let's see what you got hit with." He lifted his hand and snapped. Lucifer's poison book appears and opens. Ross grabs a container, opened it and pulled out a soft pad. He carefully dabs Kaci's back and then held the pad over the book. The book closed around the pad and hovers there. Demonic energy from the book started to pour out and then it opens again, turning to a picture of a blue mountain flower. Ross hums as he reads it. "Looks like a bad match up for him…" He flips the page. "I believe I have something for this in the potion room." He rubs Kaci's head. "Hang on for a bit longer. I'll be back." Kaci smiled weakly and closed his eyes falling in darkness.

Paxton landed on the parking lot that was empty but for Kaci's car, he can see Kaci's bag and the panting that a sheet over it, sighing stepped over and picked up Kaci's bag then the painting. He frowned and turned around to see Jin standing there, Jin frowned looking around sniffing "Was Kaci attacked? I smell his blood"

"Obviously wolf…not that hard to notice…" Paxton says. Jin eye's shined "Careful Paxton, I did not order or attach Kaci, I'm after all dating his cousin. There is a rouge Wolf that's not happy with me and Chida together, my father has order me to capture him… now that he has attached someone from the Meyer's family… I can tell alive is not the issue anymore…" "Didn't ask for a whole backstory on whoever on whatever. Just fix it before anything else happens." Paxton says.

"I'll call Chida and tell him to pick up Kaci's car, I hope Kaci will be alright" Jin said taking out his phone, Paxton tossed him the key, Jin caught them.

"As I said. Just get your duty done." Paxton flew off with Kaci things.

Ross walked back in the room with a dark blue and purple bottle. He shook it. "I'm gonna have to get more of this later." He went Kaci and poured a few drops on his back. Light blue essence from the potion lifted it as it started to clear the poison. Ross flips through the book. "Okay…good. It's working."

He went to the bathroom and grabbed some warm rags and towels to clean Kaci off. "Paxton can't enter my domain so when I'm done cleaning him off I'll go take a peek at whatever was so damn important." Ross chuckled at himself and brushes a string of hair from Kaci's face. Kaci's eyes fluttered open and hissing pain "Ow…" the potion started to sting, Ross petted his "stings means its working" Kaci sighs "so what poisoned me…?" "blue mountain flower" Kaci frowned "great… I hope I don't scar…. How does my back look?" Kaci's back was still bleeding but light, his back was starting to form bruises.

"Meh, it will heal in due time once the potion goes into full affect. Just rest now and let me clean you up." Ross said, Kaci smiled and closed his eyes falling asleep.

A few days later on the 30th of September, Oichi was up and on her feet. She was in the kitchen cooking with a blank look on her face. She was wearing a batman gown. Sakamoto was on his way home from after school activities and he was picking up Takara from Seth's. Oichi didn't feel to comfort at the moment to go back to school. It felt so foreign to her. She sighs. "Now…I know how Makoto felt…with all those people judging me…I'm sure rumors have already started about me…" She looks down at her belly and rubbed it. "I feel so disgusting by having his baby in me…"

She shook her head. "Mama said I should focus on other things…it would help…" She was cooking spaghetti. On the side she had soy sauce, pickles, mayo, and mustard. All the things she was craving. She heard the door unlock and Sakamoto walked in. "Home Ichi." He calls out. Oichi put the burner on low and goes to greet him. "Hi Saki…" Sakamoto smiles and puts down the car seat. He flipped the blanked over. Oichi smiled when she saw Takara. Her bright red eyes were looking everywhere until they settled on Oichi. She let out happy baby noises as she wiggled her arms. "Heehee. Did you miss me?" She bends down and picks Takara up. "I heard Jess and Rick took really good care of her." Sakamoto puts his bag and her baby bag down. "Heard she didn't like Rick that much." Oichi giggled. "Aw, poor Rick." Sakamoto walked up to Oichi and rubbed her stomach making her frowned. She pushed his hand away. "Stop it…" Sakamoto grabs her hand. "I won't. I know this is hard but don't think I'm going to leave you because of this. I still love you all the same okay?" Oichi bit her lip. "Even if it's not yours…" Sakamoto walked to her and kissed her forehead. "I am its father and that's the way it will be." He held her tight. Oichi tears up and bares her face in his chest.

At Clover's manor, Darcaniea was in her bedroom of red gothic theme, she was wearing Alchemy Gothic Roses Nest Marlite top, black and red acid washed shorts with black sandals. A boy of 10 was sitting on a cushion foot rest, Darcaniea with brush in her hand was brushing his hair, slightly humming.

The boy frowned slightly "Aunty…?" Darcaniea hummed "What is it Levis?" "Daddy called me a weapon… why does he call me it?" he asked her. Darcaniea sighed "Your father is difficult, to be honest I think he doesn't know how to take care of children… Don't listen to him Levis"

Levis frowned "But I heard him, called a weapon to kill that witch that looks just like you aunty…." Darcaniea frowned "ahh yes… Jess, my doppelganger…." "Why does he want to kill her….?" Levis asked with a frown, Darcaniea finishing combing his hair and turned his foot stool around "because he thinks it's unpure for a witch and vampire to be together"

Levis frowned "But why…? Aren't you with papa?" Darcaniea raised her eyebrow and then laughed softly "Oh no child, I would never be with your father, the only man I have ever loved was… Cien…" Levis blinked "Who is Cien…?" Darcaniea sighs softly "he was my demon, he's gone know but not for long Levis" Levis smiled "That means I can meet him!?" Darcaniea chuckled "One day Levis"

The door opened and Clover was standing there "Come Levis, it's fighting practice" Levis frowned "I wanna stay with aunty!" Levis growled has his eyes glowed red, Levis jumped and shook "Know boy" Levis frowned and got off the foot stool and walked towards his father. Darcaniea narrowed at Clover, Levis leaving her room, Clover closed the door. Darcaniea looked out the window and sighed 'one day I will kill him'

At Ronnie's, he was sitting in the living room, brooding. Danni had banded him from coming near Oichi and it hurt him. He sighs as sinks into his chair. Faye came in with a clean basket of clothes and heard him. "Oh honey. Are you still down?" Ronnie didn't answer. Faye put the basket down and went to sit with beside him. "I know Danni was being a big harsh but you have to understand where she is coming from." "I do. I never wanted Oichi to be involved in this and it's my own fault for being so weak. I haven't told her anything about her own powers or even the real reason of her birth. Of course…Danni would never allow me to tell her that." Faye frowned and leans her head on his shoulder. "Didn't you have a birthday gift for Oichi?" Ronnie looked down at her. "I did…but what does that have to do with anything." Faye sat up. "No one has given her a gift yet! It means a lot! Why don't you go and give it to her right quick. I'm sure Danni wouldn't mind that." Ronnie raised his eyebrow. "What are you up to woman?" Faye smacks his shoulder. "Shush your face and go over there and bring Scar with you. I bet that would cheer her up." Ronnie sighs. "Fine but if I get punched through the wall by our pregnant daughter I will blame everything on you." Faye giggled and shoos him on.

At the apartment, Oichi was sitting on the floor cross legged with Takara sitting up on her. "You are getting so big. I bet you are going to look as beautiful as your mom when your older." Sakamoto was in the kitchen finishing up the food. They had the windows open to let in so air. Takara was smiling as she held on to Oichi's fingers with her tiny hands.

Just then a large shadow appeared in the room. Oichi turned her head to see something pounce on her, making her scream out. Sakamoto hearing her scream dropped everything and rushed into the living room. "Oichi!? Takara!" He stopped when he saw a large black wolf with red eyes and a scar over one eye. Sakamoto growled at it, baring his fangs and the wolf returned it ready to jump on Sakamoto. "Wait!" Sakamoto looked under the wolf to see Oichi and Takara giggling. "Scar! Its been such a long time! Look how big you gotten!"

Scar looked down and nuzzles his nose on her cheek and backs off her, sitting and wagging his tail. Oichi sits up with a cheerful Takara in her arms. "Ichi…what's going on?" "This is Scar. My grandpa's wolf companion. He is normally at the wolf sanctuary back at home." Scar looks down at Takara and walks up to her, nuzzling her cheeks. "He likes kids haha." Scar then came closer to Oichi and nuzzled her stomach, making her tense. "Scar…no…don't do that." Scar ignored her and keeps nuzzling her. Sakamoto chuckled. "You said he loves children. This one wouldn't be any different."

There was a knock at the door. Sakamoto got up and answered it. Ronnie was standing there with a small black wolf cub in his arm. "King Ronnie." Sakamoto lets him in. Ronnie walked by him and walked into the living room where Oichi was trying to push Scar away from her stomach. "Oichi…" Oichi turned to see him. "Grandpa…tell him to stop…" "Scar will not listen to me if it involves children. You know that." Oichi looks down. "Dear. It's nothing to be a shamed of. The child you are carrying…it's a innocent victim in this world…its okay to show it love." Oichi bit her lip. "I know but…what if I can't. What if it comes out looking like him. I don't think I'd be able to love him." Ronnie walked over to her and sat down beside her. He placed the cub in her lap and rubbed her back. "We will work on that together when the baby comes. For now happy late birthday." He held up the wolf cub.

Oichi's eyes widen. "He's so cute!" She took him with one hand. "…and fluffy! Oh thank you grandpa!" the cub nuzzled his nose on Oichi's cheek. "This is Scars only pup. Unfortunately the others did not make it. I'm sure you will give this one a good home and like his father he will grow to protect you. Oichi smiled and looked at Scar. "Aw thank you Scar. Does he have a name yet?" Ronnie shook his head. Oichi giggled. "Then you shall be named Damien!" Damien shook his tail in agreement.

The next day, At the school around 1pm, Jess was sitting in study hall in the library with homework in front of her. Rick wasn't in her study hall with her. Jess writing down on her work sheet, she felt someone sit in front of her. She looked up to see Damien, he smiled at her "What you doing?" Jess smiled back and looked back at her work "Homework, catching up" Damien chuckled "So no Rick?" Jess not looking up and kept doing her work "Nope, he has shop class this hour" Damien chuckled "I have no classes this hour so I came here to the library"

Jess chuckled "I see, I haven't seen you around" Damien sighs "I've been in the underworld… there has been murders on underworld lords children…" Jess frowned "Yes I know… After Jackal… I see why the children of the underworld kings would keep their kids out of the human world for awhile, how's Nubia doing?"

"She's doing fine.. still devested on what happen to her brother" Damien said, Jess finishing up her homework, she smiled "Done!" Damien smiled "So what was you homework on?" "earth science" Jess sighs putting her homework away. Damien reached out and touched her hand making her froze "Damien what are you doing…?" Damien just looked at her "I heard what happen to Oichi… if you need to talk to anyone just let me know alright?" Jess looked up and flushed "O-Okay…."

At Lily's, Lily and Dante were having lunch together. "Have you seen Oichi?" "No, but I heard what happened." Lily frowned. "And yet your so calm." "Your calm as well mother." "For a very good reason. I am very upset about the events that happened but you…are you really that cut off from your emotions?" Dante looks at her. "Yes, in order for this to work, I have taken the emotions out of me." "Taken…what?" Lily asked. Dante gets up. "In due time mother, you will see. This will be the best way to protect Oichi in the future. So I will not interfere with whatever is going on." Lily got up and slammed her hands on the table, making the house shake slightly. "Why…why have my sons become such cold beings…" Dante turned to look at her. "I am this way mother because I chose to be. I am not like father; I do not have time to be so happy go lucky and solve all the world's problems. That's what got him killed in the first place. If he wasn't such a coward, then he would be king and not Ronnie."

Suddenly a green burst of energy came out of lily. Dante was lifted up and pinned to the wall. Lily fell back but was caught by a pair of arms and was sat down in the chair. Dante looked at the figure now with him. "Deerward…"

Deerward looked at him. "Foolish boy. Placing strain on your already weaken mother, my vessel. You have allowed yourself to stray away from your light and instead follow the dark. If you continue this way then not even I can save you." Dante narrowed his eyes. "I do not need to be saved. The path I walk is my own. I don't need some deity to tell me what I need to do." Deerward flicks his finger in the air and hits Dante on the chest. Nothing happened for a while until Dante felt his chest about to cave in. He gasps out before the pain left. "Careful Dante. I grow tired of your disrespect." He closes his eyes. "You are free to do what you please. I was simply warning you but as usual you never listen. However, this warning you will hear, and you will oblige. If any harm comes to my vessel Lily and my future vessel by your hands, then you will feel my wrath." He disappears, and Lily sits up. Dante slid to the floor.

Without a word, or even checking up on him, Lily got up and walked out the kitchen to her room. Dante frowned and stood up with shaking knees. "Damn that deity…" He felt a small smack on the back of the head. He growls and quickly takes his leave from the house.

Out in a meadow and the birds where chirping around them, on a white large blanket, River she was in a Light Blue Floral Embroidery Shoulder-Strap Denim Dress, barefooted, she is snuggling into his side has the sound of the leaves of the tree's moved with the wind. Her fingers were rubbing his arm. His finger's where running through her now short hair, she had to cut do it was getting to her elbows. "This is nice, peace and quiet between us"

"Meh…I prefer the noise and chaos muha!" He says laughing. River giggled, put her leg over his lap and sat up sitting on him. River smiled down at him "Terry…."

"Yes?" He asked. River reaching up gently grabbing her straps of her dress "Terry… I'm ready…." She said moving down her dress straps down her shoulder's Terry eyes widen at her has she moved her dress down to show strapless white bra. Terry chuckled. "Alright. Best day ever for me. Haha."

It was October 11, Friday. The state fair had come to Ravenswood, it was around 2pm. Jess wearing black tank top with a white drippy moon on it, vintage-wash denim with details on both the front and back. Pocket styling with belt hoops and raw edges, lace-up feature sides with statement embroidery and patches on front and back, distress accents throughout and with black flats.

Rick next to her wearing black men's skinny jeans and white plain v neck shirt, they were holding hands walking through the fair, it was super packed. Jess had a bag of cotton candy in her hands, snacking on it she hummed. Rick chuckled "You wanna go on some rides?" Jess blinked "some rides… mhmmmm how about the ferries wheel?" Rick chuckled "Sounds good to me" Jess giggled.

Near a food cart, Oichi was standing there nervously wearing a Ivory floral knotted hem maternity shirt with blue leggings and black sandals. She looked over to see Sakamoto walking back to her. He was wearing a plaid button up shirt, with a with T under it, blue Jean's and black shoes. He had a Takara in a stroller. She was wearing a gorgeous lace and floral romper. Her hair was growing fast and longer like Sakamoto's does.

Sakamoto had an un salted pretzel in his hands. He passed it to Oichi. "I'm glad you agreed to come today." He says. Oichi nodded. "…Mama said I shouldn't stay in the house 24/7..." Sakamoto took her by the hand. "True. Why don't we walk around a bit. We can stop at all the food carts if you want" Oichi smiles at him. "okay."

Kaci wearing Heather Black blood moon Trebled Men's Tank Top, Men's grey Capri Pants and black vans. Kaci and Ross holding hands they were walking with Paxton and Marie, stopping at a food cart. The carny smiled "What can I get you?" Kaci smiled "blood flavor cotton candy" Carny chuckled "Of course and for your three?" Ross waves his hand. "Were good." Marie was looking around. Paxton shook his head. "We will run into them at some point. Calm down." Marie pouted and crossed her arms. "I want to see the babies." Ross chuckled and thumps her forehead. "Ow!" Marie says holding her forehead. "You see them just about every day. Let them enjoy their time here for a while. Then go bother them." Marie huffed out. "Fine…"

Kaci chuckled and lifted a piece of the cotton candy "Here, it's really good" Marie blinked took the piece, she sniffed it and eat it, her eyes widen "WOW!" Kaci chuckled "Only one, don't want you to be too hyper" Ross licked his cheek making him giggled softly "You had a piece on your cheek" Ross said. Kaci flushed then he see's Oichi, Sakamoto "Oh there's Oichi" Then Jess and Rick came in few, Kaci smiled "Jess! Rick!" Jess and Rick stopped and she smiled at them "Kaci!" she walked over to them. Rick followed behind her "Kaci how's your back?" Kaci smiled "better, Ross nursed me so yeah" Jess smirked at Kaci making Kaci flushed. Rick sighs "Come on lets go to the ferries wheel" Jess nodded "See you guys around for the fireworks" she said and they both walked off. Kaci smiled "Yeah see you guys later! Oh there's Oichi" he pointed to the them.

Marie quickly got away from Paxton and ran off. "Marie. Come back… " Paxton says in a non-caring voice. Ross rolled his eyes. "Way to act like you care that my sister ran off Paxton." Paxton shrugs and follows her.

Marie reached Oichi and hugged her from behind. "Sissy Oichi! I found you and the babies!" Oichi smiles as Marie runs around and drops down in front of Takara. She smiled at Marie, making her giggle. "Kara smiles at me a lot! She likes me!" She then got up and hugged Oichi's stomach. Oichi tensed up slightly making Sakamoto smile. "Marie maybe you shouldn't…" "This baby will like me to. Right sissy!?" Marie asks looking up and Oichi.

Oichi gives her a slight smile. "Y-Yeah…I'm sure it will…" Marie giggled and snuggled Oichi's tummy. "Hi little baby. When you come big sis Marie will protect you like she does Kara. Oh and I'll babysit and read books and play with you everyday!" Oichi had to hold her tears back from Marie saying such sweet things. Sakamoto chuckled. "Your going to do a lot for the baby huh. What about Takara. Are you going to leave her all alone?" Marie gasps. "No! I do the same with Kara to! Both babies are Marie's new brother and sister!" She says with sparkles in her eyes.

Paxton walked over and pulls Marie off Oichi. "Hey!" "Sorry about her Oichi." He says. Oichi shakes her head. "No, its fine… I'm a little happy that she cares a lot." Paxton chuckled. "Well there is a thing called carrying to much." He pokes Oichi's tummy and she pushed his hand away. "Don't…" She says. "Sorry, I know." Paxton says patting her head.

A small boy wearing Boys Paint Splatter Illuminati Graphic Hooded Shirt & Shorts and black Chuck Taylor All Star Hi Tops. Around his neck and under his shirt, golden Pendant charm Necklace with symbols. He was peaking from the side of a food cart he was watching Jess and Rick stop at a game. Then another boy that looked like Rick, with his hearing he can hear "Dad wants you to come by his tent, mother is selling her necklaces" Rick frowned "Wait but this is my dad with Jess!" Jess chuckled "Go on, I'll be alright, I'm gonna go find Dustin he's around here somewhere" Rick frowned "No" Chida sighed and grabbed Rick's arm pulling him away from Jess.

Jess sighed walked off, the boy followed her. He followed her for while until she stopped at a tent that selling colorful sand art jars. She smiled "These are pretty, I'll take couple of these" the tent owner smiled "Sure that will be 5 bucks for all four" Jess smiled and took out 5 buck paying him, who put the jars in a bag and handed to her "Here you go" Jess smiled "Thanks" Jess said taking the back and turned around, turning the corner she bumped into someone who fell on the ground. Jess blinked and see's it was a 10-year-old boy, with black and almost pink like eyes.

She gasped "Oh my goodness you alright?" she knelled down. He groaned slightly and looked up at her with widen, Jess blinked down at him "you alright?" he frowned and got up "I'm… f-fine.." Jess smiled and got up "is your parents near by" he frowned "no…." Jess frowned "you want me to help you find them?" he frowned "Uhm… no it's okay…" Jess smiled "What's your name?" he looked down "L-Levis…."

"Jess!" Jess turned her head to see Dustin rush over with a smile "Dustin!" Dustin chuckled "what you doing?" Jess chuckled "Nothing, I just bumped into" she said turning back to see the boy was gone, she frowned "He's gone…." Dustin blinked "What do you mean, I didn't see anyone next to you" Jess looked at him worried "Wait I know he was right here…." Dustin chuckled "Maybe he was a ghost?" Jess frowned "but he didn't sense like a ghost to me" Dustin frowned sniffed and smelled nothing "Really know"

Oichi was sitting down eating as she watched Paxton and Marie get on a ride. Sakamoto was feeding Takara. "Grandfather wants you to stop by the house soon." Oichi looked at him. "What for?" "An ultrasound." Oichi frowned. "I already have a check up date…" "True but you know him. Excited to have more grandkids." Oichi sighs. "…but it's not yours…" Sakamoto chuckled and kissed her cheeks. "We talked about this. Even if we aren't related by blood I'll still be its father." Oichi looks down sadly. "Hmm…if it's a girl I bet you can make all sorts of cute clothes for her. You wouldn't have to buy anything since you make everything you wear." Sakamoto says. Oichi played with her fingers. "I guess so…" She smiles slightly. "She would be so cute with little floral print outfits…and tiny bows in her hair like Takara. I kinda hope shed be a ton boy though. I don't think I can take to much girly pink things…"

Sakamoto chuckled. "I think shed definitely take the tomboyish side from you. If it's a boy well…" he hums. "He might be a superman fan." He heard Oichi gasps. "What! No!" Sakamoto laughs. "Why not you don't think it will fit?" "N-No! Were a batman family." She says pouting. "I only like superman when he is getting his face pounded in by a villain." "Harsh." Sakamoto says chuckling. "Well I'm sure if we give him a lot of batman stuff he will eventually like it but if he falls in love with another hero or villain you gotta accept it." Oichi puffs her cheeks out. "He can have any hero or villain he wants just not superman. Heck he can go to Marvel and like Captain America!"

They both paused and then started to laugh together. "I guess we are going to have to wait and see huh?" Oichi smiles and runs her belly. "Yeah…I guess so…"

Levis from afar watched Jess and Dustin walk off, he frowned 'why does papa want her dead…?' "aren't you a little sneaker" Levi's eyes widen and turned around to see Darcaniea, wearing red tank top, black skinny jeans with grey stars on them and black heeled boots. Lush draping jersey, with an oversized hood, draping and long length front, cropped body and D-ring details to sleeves over her red tank top. "Aunty…!"

Darcaniea knelled reached out making him flinch has she hooked a golden chain from his neck and lifted up show the pendant charm "you little thief, stealing my charm" Levis frowned "Please… don't be mad… I wanted… to get out…!" Darcaniea looked at him, then smiled "Awww" she patted his head "but coming here when they are all here is dangerous, that charm may put a cloak over you for only Jess see's you but your scent is still there" Levis frowned "But I don't have the same scent has him… papa said so…" Darcaniea sighs "Yes I know Levis, but listen your father is gonna be upset if you aren't home when he gets home"

Levis frowned "But I wanna stay.. I heard of fireworks.. what's fireworks?" Darcaniea sighs again standing up "Come on, I'll get you something to eat, an area where she hasn't yet" Levis smiled "blood cotton candy!" Darcaniea chuckled "Come on, let's try avoid them even that demon" Levis nodded, Darcaniea smiled down at him taking his hand "Come on, I'll put a spell over us so no one can smell me" Levis took her hand and they walked off the other way away from everyone else.

Perched up in a tree, outside the fair, Mikey was sitting in a tree with a mask on his face hiding his scent and presence. With his eyesight he saw Oichi and Sakamoto walking together with Paxton and Marie behind them. A small smile came to his face.

Next to him, Roy drops down with the same mask. "Having fun spying for father?" "I'm not spying for him. He is moving on to the next phase of the plan. He doesn't need her anymore." Roy leans on the tree. "True but he might come back and get rid of the evidence." Roy says. Mikey was silent. "Why are you here. Keeping tabs on me?" Roy let out a dry laugh. "Oh please. I could care less about you but I can tell you changed. Must have been when you got hit in the head by that witch. Did it unscramble some memories?" Mikey says nothing but then nods. "I remember being taken…and a few things here and there."

Roy sits up. "Then why is my father still living. I thought you would have killed him by now." "I would have…but what good would that do. Killing him and bringing back his head wont excuse me for what I have done. At least if I have valuable information, they will keep me alive just enough for me to have a talk with my father and…sister."

Roy chuckled. "I see. Then count me in." Mikey looks at him. "What?" "You heard me. I can't stand to watch this any longer. I followed father because it was a son's duty or whatever. At least that is what mother said but after all of this I don't want to follow him anymore. Getting a kingdom through a innocent girl doesn't set well with me…he went too far…so I'll help you get as much info as I can. At least you deserve a chance to be free from this madness." Mikey nods. "Thank you Roy and what of Steven?" Roy sighs. "Its to late for him. He is a hound. He will do whatever he is told without second thought. He doesn't listen to me anymore." "What if we cross paths?" Roy got up. "Then I will deal with that when it comes." He jumps down from the tree and walks off.

Mikey sighs and goes back to watching Oichi. "Sister…thank you for that promise you made. I'll make sure to make him pay for what he did to you…and stop this madness once and for all."

The day rolled on and it was around 6pm, Jess and Rick found a good spot laying down three blanket's down. Jess sat down, Rick sat down next to her. Within minutes, Chida, Jin and Dustin showed up "Hey guys! Good stop!" Rick smirked "Yup, we have the perfect view of the fireworks." Sitting down, Dustin sighs with relaxes "So who's joining us?" "Oichi and the others, I think Kaci is bring Ross, Paxton and Marie. I texted Oichi to let her know where we are"

Marie was skipping in front of Paxton. She was holding a tiger stuff animal that Paxton won for her. "Grrr!" She says laughing. Oichi giggles. "Shes quite excited. How much sweets do you give her?" Paxton smirks. "Enough for her to jump all over Ross for the rest of the day." Sakamoto chuckled. "So petty." Paxton shrugs. "Severs him right." He looks back at Oichi. "So where are we going now." "To meet Jess and the others for the fireworks." They heard squealing in the stroller. Looking down Takara was up and wide open. "Looks like someone is excited. I hope she likes seeing fireworks for the first time." Oichi says. Marie spots Jess and the others. "Sissy Oichi! I found them!" Oichi nods. "Good job Marie."

"Hey Marie! Come here I have something for you" Marie skips over swing her bear. Dustin smiled at "Hey Oichi, Sakamoto and Paxton, where my brother?" "Somewhere with Ross in a tree" Paxton said. Jess pulled out a jar of the sand art jar "pretty right?" Marie smiled "for me?" Jess nodded "Yup, for you and I have one for Oichi" Jess giggled.

Oichi smiles. "Thank you." Marie's eyes sparkled and she spins, accidentally hitting Rick in the face with the bear. "O-Oops!" She says giggling. "Sorry!" She quickly ran to Paxton and clings to his leg. Rick frowned "Why does every kid hate me…?" Jess shook her head "Marie doesn't hate you, your almost cousins since Kaci and Dustin are related to Ross and Marie" Chida chuckled and Jin snuggled him from behind.

Sakamoto shook his head as he spreads a blanket out. "Ross is going to kill you." Paxton chuckled devilishly. "Totally going to be worth it. Sakamoto helps Oichi sit down. He then takes Takara out the stroller. She was a bit hyper like Marie. Oichi takes her and sits her up on her lap. "She's so excited. Must be happy to be around so many people." Jess smiled brightly and looked over "Hey Taka!" she saw Jess and her eyes widen at her and smiled brightly at Jess, Jess giggled "don't you look so cute!" Jess lifted up a Adorable, handmade crochet bumble bee plush "Look what aunty got you!"

Takara eyes sparkles. She lets out very loud baby sounds and wiggled her arms. "That's the sigh for gimme." Sakamoto says. "Bumblebee lover, like her mom." Jess past it down to them Takara grabs it and clings to it. "She loves it." Oichi says smiling.

Kaci and Ross dropped down next to them, Dustin smirked "about time! God the scent is leaking off you" Kaci flushed "Shut up!" Kaci shouted has Ross dragged him down with him, Kaci on his lap "jackass…" Chida and Jin laughed, Jess chuckled "leave Kaci be" Rick snuggled Jess, Taka frowned and screamed. Jess raised her eyebrow and chuckled "Someone doesn't like you clinging on me" Rick pouted "So?"

Oichi shook her head as she bounced Takara. Jess opened a container "Who wants to some ringed Pineapple?" Dustin gasp "Ohh me!" he reached out and took a ring "Mhmmm!" Oichi's face turned slightly green. "Um…I'll pass…sorry…" Jess frowned "Oh I'll close it up" she closed it.

Marie giggled and charged at Ross. She tackled him, hitting him right in the chest, knocking him back and knocking Kaci off his lap. "Ow! Fuck Marie!" Ross says. "Language please." Oichi says. "My bad…" Ross says sitting up with Marie clinging to him. "Brother! Hi Brother!" Ross shot a glare at Paxton. "How many sweets did you give her!" Paxton lets out a evil chuckle. "Have fun Ross." He says sitting beside Sakamoto. Ross groans. "I hate it when you do that." Marie sat happily in his lap with her bear. "Fireworks!" She yells. Ross sighs. "For peaks sake…" He looks at Kaci and pats the spot beside him. "Welp. Princess Marie has conquered your throne for a while so your gonna have to settle with the seat beside me." Ross says chuckling. Kaci pouted and sat on the spot Ross padded, he snuggled in Ross's side and poked Marie in the cheek "throne stealer" then a loud cherry bomb boom echoed the sky "There's starting!"

Oichi moved the plushie to the side so Takara could see. Hearing the sounds. Takara looked up and her eyes widen as the fire workers went off. She screamed in delight and excitement, wiggling around in Oichis lap. Oichi and Sakamoto chuckles. "Looks like she likes them."

Marie clapped. "Fireworks!" "Now that I think about it, it's your first time seeing fireworks with me huh." Marie leans back on his chest. "Yes! It's fun staying with you heehee!" Ross smiles. "If you say so squirt." Paxton chuckles as he glances back at them.

The morning of the 31st, Oichi and Sakamoto were at Seth getting an Ultrasound and the gender of the baby. In the medical room, Seth squeezed some gel on her stomach. Oichi sighs out making him chuckle. "Feels good?" Oichi nodded. I get really hot sometimes, so the cool feeling feels good." "Makoto hated it. It always made her jump. So how are you feeling?" "I'm okay I guess…I'm eating a lot more then I want." "That's normal. You are feeding for two now. He takes a small wand and hooks a tablet up to a screen. "I meant how are you feeling about the baby." Oichi frowned and looked at her belly. "Well…I still feel a little disgusted, but I feel so terrible blaming this baby for it. It didn't ask to be born like this. It's a innocent life. I…I already know that it's going to be hard. Seeing un… Dorians face in his but I have a lot of friends and family who support me. They will help me though this. I can't say for sure how I will be once its born though and I'm scared…"

She tears up. "I know what it feels like to be rejected by a parent. I would never want to wish that on anyone." She sniffs.

Seth smiles softly at her, a rare thing for him. He grabs her hand. "When my wife was pregnant with Cassandra. I told her to get rid of her." Oichi looked at him. "At the time, all I cared about was war and bloodshed. I had no need for a child, but my wife was a stubborn one. She kept it and had it. I didn't act like it but deep down I was terrified. I didn't know how to be a father. My own father died when I was still a newborn. However, when I first held my little girl in my hands, a new feeling rushed into me. I felt…happy and proud that I could help create such a small and fragile child like that. I know it's scary at first but it's a different story for some once they hold their first time." Oichi smiled. "Thank you…for that grandpa Seth." Seth runs his hand. "Any time dear."

The door opened and Sakamoto walked in. "Takara is asleep now. You didn't start, yet did you? Oichi shook her head. "Great!" He went to her side and held her hand. "Let's get a look at our baby." He says smiling at her. Oichi felt her heart skip a beat. "O-Okay…" Seth chuckled and put the wand on her belly. They waited as a image came on the screen. Oichi squeezed Sakamoto's hand. "There it is…" She says in a whisper. Sakamoto kissed her forehead. "Yeah. There it is." "He…" Seth says. They looked at him. Seth pointed to a area. "That's a penis so Congratulations Oichi, your having a boy." Oichi places her hand on her lips slightly as tears ran down her cheek. "A…baby boy…my baby boy…" Sakamoto smiles at her. "Our baby boy." He says kissing her.

Jess groaned in pleasure has she lay there naked on there's bed, they had just fully moved in their place. It was finished being remodeled.

Rick was down on her hip drinking from her, Jess's fingers where running through his hair making him groan and Rick stopped and lifted himself up and crawled over her, licking his lips "Happy birthday love" Jess giggled "Aren't you sweet" Rick chuckled leaned down kissed her making her kissed him back.

At Kaci's, Ross had spent the night. Leaving Paxton to babysit Marie for a day. Ross groaned awake and leaned on his elbow, him and Kaci were both naked under the converse. Looking at Kaci sleeping he saw some blood making him frown, he moved the cover to see his claw marks were open again and bleeding "What the…." The door opened with a squeak and Delica peeked in "Kaci? Ross? I'm gonna make breakfast soon what do" she stopped to see Ross frowning at Kaci's back, Delica saw her son's back and her eyes widen, she knew what happen to him. Rushing over "Ross his back…. I thought you healed him…"

"Calm down please. It isn't life threatening or anything. The potion I have had lesser effect then dads. It wont fully 100% heal since he has the upgraded stuff." He gets up putting his boxes on. "A little clean up here and there and he will be fine." He says heading to the bathroom. Kaci groaned awake "R-ross… Oww…! My back stings…." Delica knelled down "shh hunny it's alright, your claw marks open up. Ross will be right back" Dustin yawned looking in "Mom when you gonna start breakfast?" "not know Dustin! Your brother's claw mark opened up again, go get some cold wet rags!" Dustin's eyes widen and rushed off. Kaci frowned "Why did they open again…. SSSs…. Ow…" Delica's eyes widen to see it start to bubble a little "Ross! It's bubbling!"

"Can you not yell…your making my ears ring…" Ross says sighing. Had the potion bottle in his hand. Like before he drops small drops on Kaci's back. "Its gonna sting like hell again so bear with it." Ross says as the light blue essence started to appear over his back. Kaci's eyes shut close and hissed in pain, Kaci's eyes shut close and hissed in pain, Delica frowned "it's alight Hun, Ross is taking good care of you"

Kaci reached out and Ross took his hand "Thank babe…" Delica smiled at them "I'll get some O positive out of the fridge for you" she said getting up and left the room has Dustin walked in with wet rag "Here Ross" Ross takes the rags. "Thanks."

Dustin smiled and left the room, closing the door smirking. Kaci sighed "Sorry about my little brother…." "Meh, its whatever. Now hold still."

Kaci sat up making Ross frown and Kaci sat in front of him putting his head on Ross's shoulder. Ross chuckled and dapped Kaci's back with the towel. "R-Ross….?" "What is it."

Kaci leaned up kissing his cheek "L-love you…" Ross chuckled. "Love you to. Now hold still so I can clean you."

The day went by and it was 4pm the kids of the town were already out trick or treating. Jess and Rick where out of bed and in the living room, she was waiting for Oichi and Sakamoto to come over with Taka. Jess on her portal device was on a video call with Cissy "I can't believe your not here and was sent to the UK for a boarding school" Jess said with a frown. Cissy frowned "I know! I didn't get to tell you! Mother and father wanted to leave… they were running because of what happen to the council… Galion getting killed by the hybrid… the whole council is in an uproar… How's Sarah?" Jess frowned "she was taken out of school, she's being home schooled…. Greg, Davey, Mikey and Ronnie along with Nick are still here just busy with school. I got calls this afternoon from them saying happy birthday"

Cissy frowned "Also heard of Oichi… I'm so sorry that happen to her…" Jess frowned "Yeah…." Rick from downstairs "Jess! They should be here soon!"

Jess sighed "I'll call you later alright? Happy Halloween" Cissy chuckled "happy Halloween and birthday!" Jess giggled and turned off the portal. "Alright it's time to change!" Jess said walking to the closet.

Minutes later, Sakamoto pulled up and got out. He was wearing a skeleton shirt with black pants and shoes. Oichi opened her door and got out as well. She was wearing a matching outfit with Sakamoto but her shirt had the skeleton of a baby on her belly. In the back Takara was babbling as Sakamoto took her out. She had on a black onesie with a yellow and black tutu, bee wings, a head band with bee antennas. Sakamoto chuckled as handed the baby bag to Oichi. "You ready to give the good news." Oichi rubbed her belly. "I don't know how you talked me into this…but yeah…" Sakamoto chuckled and kissed her. "Come on, let's not keep them waiting." Oichi nodded.

Rick was in the kitchen, he was dressed up as Eric Draven, the crow. he was putt dishes away when the doorbell rang. With his vampire speed, he was by the door fast opening it he see's Oichi, Sakamoto and Takara, he smiled "Hey come on in, Jess is upstairs getting ready" he moved away. They stepped in to see the white walls were know a forest green and the kitchen cabinets where replaced Walnut wooden cabinets with black tops and in the living room was a black Sectional Sofa that looked comfortable.

"Nice place." Sakamoto says. Rick chuckled "Jess picked the colors" he said going back to the kitchen to put away the dishes "Please make yourself comfy"

Oichi went to sit on the couch and sighs out. Sakamoto sat beside her and took Takara out her car seat. Takara smiled and babbled as she reached out for Oichi. Oichi smiles and took her. "Your so cute. Just wait until Jess sees you." She snuggled her.

Jess stepping downstairs in a Sleeveless Dragon Hoodie Skater Dress, UV glow dress is a beautiful galaxy print, with planets and nebulae, swirling in a neon milky way. It features a roomy hood with pink spikes down the top and back. The hood is lined in neon pink sparkly jewel holographic. Her flats where galaxy that matched her outfit, also her nails where galaxy theme matching. Her make up was perfectly done and looked like a starry galaxy came over her face and slight chest.

She smiled to see Oichi, Sakamoto and Takara "Happy Halloween!" "Happy Halloween and Happy birthday." Oichi says. Takara screams out. "She says the same or at least I think." Sakamoto says. He then takes Takara from Oichi. "Oichi has news for you and Rick." Rick walked over and Jess smiled "Oh what is the news?"

Oichi blushes and grabs Takara bag. She pulls out a photo. She then stands up. "Um…w-well…today we…me and Saki…found out that…" She held out the ultrasound in front of Jess and Rick. "Y-You both are the Godparents of me and Saki's b-baby boy!" She says tearing up slightly. Jess's eyes widen taking it "Oh Oichi! I'm so happy!" Jess giggled "Please don't make me cry, I'll mess up my make-up" Rick smiled "Really you want us to be the god parents?"

Sakamoto pouted "Well to be painfully honest. I wanted Ross. I didn't want you as the Godfather since for some reason kids don't like you. Prime example." He held up Takara in front of Rick. She frowned at him. Sakamoto laughs. "She never frowns but with you its different. But you come with the package deal with Jess so I had no say really." He tickled Takara making her giggle. Rick pouted "Oh shut up"

Oichi shook her head. "In other words…yes we want you to be the Godparents. You're our closest and best friends and I…I felt like you two would be the only one who'd accepted this without…" She rubbed her stomach. "…judging me…about what happened…" Jess leaned down hugging her gently "Oh Oichi it's alright" Jess smiled and leaned up and looked at Takara "let me hold her"

Sakamoto held her up. Jess chuckled and held her "Hey sweetie" Takara giggled at her "so shall we got trick or treating?" Sakamoto gets up and grabs the baby bag. "Yes, let's get this over with. I don't want Oichi on her feet for to long." Oichi pouted. "I'll be fine…I'm not so big that I can't walk." Sakamoto chuckled. "If you say so hun."

Kaci walking out of Ross's room, in a Dangerous Devil costume, The costume comes with 4 pieces, including a jacket, pants, horns, and a pair of wings. The jacket is made of a red, faux leather material that makes it look a bit like a motorcycle jacket. It has decorative studs and fits with a zipper in front. It also has an impish tail attached to the back for additional devilish detail. The matching red pants fit with an elastic band around the waist and a decorative front fly. The headband features a pair of stuffed horns that curl upwards. Finally, the wings fit around your shoulders with faux leather straps, helping you put the finishing touch on your look. "Ross! What do you think?" he chuckled "Do I make a sexy devil?"

Ross was in normal clothes reading a magazine. He looked and chuckled. "You look sexy with and without the costume." Kaci flushed at him. Paxton yawns, also wearing normal clothes. "Your both not wearing a costume this year?" Kaci asked. "To bothersome." Ross and Paxton say together.

Marie came skipping out the room She had on pirate dress that had a corset like front, laced with a pink bow. At the bottom of the dress were three different black and pink strips that hung down for a unique look. The pink sleeves had a tattered look to them, and the sash had the same design. The dress had lace trim that decorated the bottom of the dress which zips up in the back. She also had a pirate hat with black lace and pink ribbons on the side and a pair of pirate boots. "ARUG! Big brother! We go hunting for booty!" She says giggling. Ross smiles at her. "Looking great sis." Marie runs to Paxton. "Sissy Oichi made this for me! Guess what I am!" "A ghost?" Paxton says. "Nope." Ross taps his chin. "Uhhh a rabbit?" "Noo!" Marie says pouting. Paxton snaps his fingers. "I got it! A private detective!" Marie stops her foot. "I am pirate!" "Ooooo!" Ross and Paxton says. Marie tears up. "Meanie faces…"

Paxton pats her head. "Don't cry. Sorry we were only teasing. You look like an awesome pirate." "Really?" Marie says sniffing. "Oh yeah. You could dominate the entire seas like that." Ross says flipping through his magazine. Marine cheeks turned slight pink and she giggled. "…Would…Ty think I'm pretty…" They suddenly heard a loud rip. They looked to see Ross had torn his magazine in half. "Well now why don't we go treat or treating and worship my father or whatever." He says as a dark aura pours off him. Paxton rolled his eyes. 'Protective as always.' Kaci chuckled at him.

Going to house to house, Takara was having a blast, going to the house doors with Jess and Oichi. Stepping up to one, Jess ringed the door bell, it opened and Oichi and Jess smiled holding up Takara "trick or treat!" the old lady smiled "Oh my goodness! So adorable!" she put marshmallow treats in Takara's bag. Takara reaches for the bag and just starts pulling on it with happiness. Oichi and Jess giggled as they walked back to Rick and Sakamoto. "Looks like she's going to tire herself out after this day." Sakamoto says. Oichi smiled until she felt a slight pain on her side. She rubbed her side gently. Sakamoto immediately noticed her discomfort. "You okay hun?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah. Just getting a lot of aches here and there. I'll be fine so let's go to the next house."

Marie skipped to a house and ringed the door bell, the door opened and it was a woman, she smiled at her. Paxton, Ross and Kaci behind her standing there waiting.

"Trick or Treat Arug!" she chuckled "how cute! Here you go, gold coins! Must be your lucky day" Kaci chuckled at her "gold coin chocolates! Must feel like a real pirate with thoughs huh?" "My booty! On to the next house you mangy swallows or I'll make you walk the plank." She says giggling. "Oh of course, great pirate princess Marie." Ross says as they walked to the next house. Suddenly Marie stops. "Marie?" Ross asked Kaci blinked "Marie?"

Marie took off running. "Marie!?" Ross yelled running after her. Paxton frowned running after them with Kaci. Marie turned the corner with Ross on her tail. He then saw a young boy wearing a deadpool costume on. "Hey kid look out!" He yelled. The boy looked up but was to late as Marie tackled him into a hug. "Ty!" They fell to the ground. Ross comes to a stop as Ty took his mask off. "Hi Mar." Ty says as she hugs on him. "What the hell…"

Ross looked up to see River and Terry. Along with them was Kim wearing a minions outfit and Robin in a princess outfit. "Mar!" She ran to them. Terry was in normal clothes while River was dressed as little red riding hood. Ross frowned. "Marie let the boy breathe." Marie pouted and let Ty go. Ty stood up and brushed himself off. Marie smiles. "Look Ty! I'm a pirate!" Ty nods. "That's cool. You look nice." Marie giggles with a flushed face. Ross eyebrow twitches. "Marie why don't we go across the street away from…Ty…" Marie links her arm with Ty. "No! I wanna trick or treat with Ty and Kimmy!" Kim smiles. "Yay! Me to!" Terry chuckled. "Looks like your outvoted." Ross groans out just as Paxton and Kaci came up behind him. "Marie?" Paxton looks to see her clinging to Ty. "Ah, she caught Ty's scent. That makes sense."

"Hey guys!" they all turned to see Jess, Oichi, Rick and Sakamoto. Oichi was holding Takara. River smiled "Happy birthday Jess!" Robin giggled "Happy birthday!" Kaci stepped over hugging Jess "Happy 17th birthday!" Jess chuckled "Awww thank you"

"…Marie come on. We haven't even hit the good houses yet. I'm sure…Ty…and his group hit a lot of houses already. You won't get a lot of treats." Ross says. "Na, we are just starting ourselves." Terry says smirking. Ross grits his teeth forcing a smile. "I see…well I think this group is too big." "Brotherrrr…" Marie looks at him and starts pouting but not just any pout. A special sister pout that she uses when she really, really wanted something. A pout so cute that it melts even the coldest of hearts. Ross groans out loudly and covered his eyes. "Okay…okay…You win…just no more…" Ross says in defeat. Marie smiles and giggles hugging Ty. "Thank you!" Paxton chuckles. "Cant compete with that huh."

After trick or treating, everyone was at Jess's and Rick's. Jess had the Switch hooked up, Marie and Ty were playing a Mario game against each other. Sakamoto, Terry, River, Robin on Terry's lap gigging at Marie and Ty. Kaci on Ross's lap who was frowning at Marie and Ty. Paxton was on the floor watching. Jess and Oichi on the couch next to Sakamoto, Takara on his lap. Rick was in the kitchen.

Kim came running around the corner. "Jess birthday! Heehee!" She ran to Jess wanting to sit on her lap. Jess giggled and picked her up putting her on her lap.

Takara was leaning back on Sakamoto, drifting in and out of sleepiness. Oichi looked quite drained as well. Terry looked at her and then her belly. "Have you eaten anything today cuz? You are feeding for two and it…" "He." Oichi says. "He?" Oichi nodded leaning back on the couch. "We found out I was having a boy." Terry chuckles. "Welcoming another boy in the family huh. Maybe he'll be blessed with my good genes." Oichi rolled her eyes. "oh hush." River giggled "Awwwwe"

"Marie! Ty! Pause your game!" Rick said from the kitchen. The kids ignored him. Oichi frowned. "Ty…Marie don't be rude…" They pouted and paused the game.

Rick came over and placed a green and black gothic birthday cake. Jess's eyes widen "Rick…." "Happy birthday Love" Rick chuckled at her, River smiled "What an amazing cake!" Kaci nodded "Wow!"

Oichi smiled. "Lovely cake." Sakamoto nodded in agreement as he felt Takara fall sleep on him. Kim clapped. "Happy Birthday!" "Well, Jess didn't even get a happy birthday from Ross, Paxton or Sakamoto" He narrowed slightly. "Takara said it for me." Sakamoto says. Paxton and Ross shrugs. "Were here aren't…by choice might I add." Ross says.

Jess rolled her eyes "Oh shut the hell up" she said in Grivadan. Rick frowned "But..!" Jess flick her wrist and he went across to kitchen, Marie and Ty started to laugh. "Now then! Lets cut this cake!" the kids grinned "Cake!" Oichi and the other chuckled at this.

Late evening on November 6th, Oichi was sleeping in her room. Sakamoto was out grocery shopping. He wanted her to rest. She felt a jolting pain. She groans. For the last few days she had been having severe pains but they would always go away. She turned over and then blood hit her nose. She sat up quickly and pulled the blanket from over her and saw blood spreading from down below. Her eyes widen as fear ran through her heart. She let out a loud scream. So loud, that next door Paxton and the others could hear her.

Paxton was the first to rush in, since he had a spare key. He heads to the room to see Oichi curled up on the bed in her bloody gown. "Oichi!?" Oichi was in tears. "Something…is wrong…" She cries out. Paxton frowned and picked her up carefully. Ross came in after leaving Marie with Kaci. "Oichi!?" He stopped to see Paxton going to the window. "Call every and tell them to meet us at the hospital now!" Paxton says as his wings appeared. He quickly jumped out the window, flying as fast as he could to the hospital.

At the grocery store, Sakamoto was putting stuff in the car when a portal opened and a panic Ross jumped out. "Saki! Oichi! Hospital! NOW!" He said in short of breath. Sakamoto frowned as a bad feeling washed over him. He quickly got into his car and speed off to the hospital.

Jess was sitting out on the couch, Rick coming up from basement with clean clothes in a basket. Suddenly a portal open making Jess jump "What the"

Ross came out. "Jess! Oichi! Hospital! We have to go now!"

Jess's eyes widen "RICK!" Rick coming out of the doorway frowned "I heard" he put the basket down "come on lets go, Ross let us go through the portal with you!" Jess started to panic "Oh god please let her be okay…!"

"Hurry up, Saki should be there!" He says. Rick took her hand and pulled her through the portal with Ross.

They came out at the hospital and rushed in to see Sakamoto and Paxton. "Where is She!? Sakamoto yelled with anger. Paxton's shirt was slightly covered in blood. "They took her through the back. I told you they won't let me back there." Sakamoto storms over to the nursing area. "Let me in the back! My girlfriend is back there! She's pregnant!" He said in a panic. "No one is allow in the back. Please have a seat." Sakamoto eyes widen and he was just about to rip her head off when Ross grabbed him and held him back. "I need to see Oichi!" Sakamoto yelled. Ross looked at Rick. "Don't your old man run this place!? Call him! It's a damn emergency here!" Ross says. Rick bites his lip and took out his phone.

Jess stepped over to Sakamoto "Calm down! I'm worried to and I don't go around ready to rip someone apart!" Sakamoto growled at her making Rick appear in front of Jess with the phone to his ear "Watch yourself Sakamoto, Ah Dad! Oichi's is in… Oh.. Well Sakamoto is demanding to go in the back… Alright" he handed up "He said, him and Aurora are in the room with her… you can't come back…."

Sakamoto bit his lip. "Dammit!" He snatched away from Ross. He sat down and put his hands over his face. 'Ichi…'

In the back, Aurora and Zach were in the back with her with couple of nurses, Aurora was frowning "Dad…" Zach bites his lip "Inevitable miscarriage…. Alright we need to operate on her, Oichi sweetie listen to me we have to operate, a c section… your in the middle of a miscarriage"

"W-What!? No!" "Oichi it's alright, calm down. Aurora, the epidural" Zach said, Aurora nodded and went to get it.

"No…my baby…" Aurora came back "Alright nurses help me move to her side, the nurses nodded and helped him. Aurora quickly put it in Oichi's spine, Oichi gasped slightly. Aurora taking out the needle after injecting her, they put her back down "Oichi can you feel this" he said poking her stomach "N-no…." she said, Zach nodded "Alright let's get ready to give her a C-section"

In the room, Seth walked in. "Grandfather…" "Ronnie and Faye are away to the capital…I came here to keep them informed. Has anyone told you anything?" Sakamoto shook his head. Seth sighs. 'I should have known this was going to happen…'

Dawn, Danni and Frank rushed in, Danni was panicking "Oichi!" She looked around. "Where is she!" Frank rubbed her back "calm down…" Dawn frowned "Does anyone know anything yet?" Jess shook her head "No…" Seth sat beside Sakamoto. "We just have to wait…"

Hours went by, everyone where still in the waiting room sitting down. Jess on Rick's lap, Sakamoto looking down at the floor. 'What the hell is going on…'

The door opened and Zach stepped out with a heavy frown, the smell of Oichi's blood on him. Jess and Rick got up "Father?" Rick asked. Everyone else stood up waiting.

Zach sighs softly "She was having Inevitable miscarriage…." Jess's eyes widen "No…" Dawn was tearing softly "Oichi… no.." Danni bit her lip with tears already running down her cheeks.

"I had to give her a C-section… the baby didn't make it, I'm so sorry…" Zach frowns. Jess bites her lip and puts her face in Rick's chest and started break down and he held her.

Sakamoto's breathing got heavy. He had to sit back down before he collapsed to the floor. Seth frowned at this. "Oichi…when can I see her…I need to be with her…" Sakamoto says in almost a whisper.

Zach nodded "yes of course, Aurora is in the room with her, room 334, Not so many"

Sakamoto nodded and went to the room. Jess and Rick followed after Sakamoto. Zach looked at Seth "Seth can I speak with you in my office…?" "Yes, there are things I need to speak with you as well." Seth says getting up.

Sakamoto reached Oichi's room, stepping inside he sees Aurora writing on her clip board. "Aurora…how is she?" he asked.

Aurora frowned "She's a sleep Sakamoto" Jess and Rick stepped inside, Jess's heart dropped "Oh Oichi…." She walked over to Oichi's bed side and held her hand "Oichi…" Rick frowned and walked over rubbing her back.

Sakamoto had a heartbroken look on his face as he walked up to Oichi and rubbed her cheek. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

In Zach's office, Zach sat down at his desk and Seth sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. Zach put down a piece of paper down in front of Seth face "poison" Seth didn't pick up the paper. "Yes. I'm aware of that. Thanks to Dorian her body is suffering from many different poisons and darker magic." Zach sighs "really know… and I wasn't told of this…?"

"She got checked out here and she and the baby was fine. I checked her last month and she and the baby were fine. The poison wasn't affecting her like I thought it would until now…I don't know why it happened but it did…" "You should have told me…. I would have been ready for this… WE had to where anti poison protected gloves! I could have got infected! Even if it couldn't I still would have the right know"

"And that's were you are wrong. This is no ordinary poison. It harms one person and one person alone. There was nothing you can do even with your precious gloves. As well, you don't get to play 'I've should have known' card. No one of should with the amount of secrets all the families have that affect our children." Seth crossed his arms. "The poison in Oichis body…one of the main compounds is my wife's blood and venom. Dorian took her body and took it to one of those hunters and had them use every thing. Her bones, body, blood, venom, everything…." Zach frowned "fucken Dorian…"

He closed his eyes. "He then went all over this damn earth looking for the most deadliest plants and animals he could find. He also captured a follower of Valeriea and forced her to create a dark spell of the witch herself, that infuses the poison together. All he needed was a drop of blood from Oichi to complete it. Ronnie has given me the chance to find a way to cure her but its thanks to Lucifer that I even got far. Some of the things Dorian used is well out of this existence. Luckily Lucifer has a vast collection on everything of that sort." Zach frowned "of course Lucifer does"

Opening his eyes. "It's a sad and unfortunate timing and a horrible way to find it but its confirmation that until she's cured, Oichi's body is not fit to carry a child" Zach nodded "that's why I think we need to put her on something, There are birth controls created for werewolves, not vampires yet… So when I'm gonna ask Danni to put her on it" "It's for the best." Seth says.

The door opened and Frank stepped in with Danni "Zach I got your text and I brought her" Zach nodded "Good, Danni as Seth has just told me Oichi's body isn't fit for caring a child form the poison in her system, so I would like to put her on a birth control created for werewolves since the spell wont work on her" "…do what you have to do…" Danni says softly. "It would be better this way…"

In a couple of hours, Zach walked in with Danni behind him. Frank stayed out in the hallway with Seth and Dawn. Zach see's Jess and Sakamoto in the room, rick wasn't in the room "Where's Rick?" "He went to Taco bell to get us some food" Jess says. Zach and Danni walked over and Danni tears seeing Oichi on the bed.

Sakamoto was silent. Zach stood there "Sakamoto… Jess… I have to put Oichi on birth control…" Jess blinked "What do you mean?" Zach sighs softly "Due to her body being poisonous… she wont be able to carry a child to full term… Danni already gave me permission to her on one that is designed for a werewolf" Jess sniffed "Why didn't Ronnie tell us about this..?" Danni sighs. "Oichi, against some wishes, did tell you at one point about the scars on her back. What we all didn't know, even my father, was how severe the poison would go. The poison has only ever effected Oichi but with a child in the mix none of us knew how this would turn out…its such a horrible way to find out and a innocent life was lost today but…with the pills and until her body is cured this is the best solution for her." Danni looked at Sakamoto.

"Sakamoto…I… know how much you don't wanted this but it's something we have to do for Oichi's sake as well…" Danni says giving him a sad look. Sakamoto could only nod. "I know…"

The next day, Sakamoto was with Oichi in her room. He was twirling a pen around in his fingers sitting on the couch. He heard a slight groan. Sakamoto gets up and goes to the bed. "Ichi?" Her eyes open and she looks around the room. "Saki…" She then gasp and sits up. "The baby!" She holds her stomach. "No…." She tears up. "Oichi…I'm sorry…they couldn't save him." Tears ran down her cheeks and holds her stomach. "No…" Sakamoto sat on the bed and brought her close to him. He held her tightly. "My baby…my baby…" She cried out. Sakamoto bit his lip as he tears up as well. "Its…going to be okay. I'm here. You wont go through this alone okay?"

The door opened, Zach stepped in with his doctor's coat on, he had a box in his hands "Oichi, your up" Oichi continues to cry in Sakamoto's chest.

He stepped over "I know this isn't the best time… but me and aurora thought this would help you" he side lifting up a Blue and Silver Infant Urn "we cremated him…. And we put the ashes in the urn for you"

He handed it to Sakamoto. "Ichi…" Oichi grabbed it and brought it close to her crying even more. "Thank you…" Sakamoto says as he rubs Oichi's back.

At the school, in gym glass Jess wearing a black and white athletic outfit and her hair in a pony tail was running laps. Kaci running beside her "So how's Oichi?" Jess breathing while running "I go see her after school, Sakamoto got a month off of school, he's doing online work for know" Kaci frowned running beside her "Yeah…." Jess glanced at him "Kaci what's wrong?" Kaci frowned "I don't know.. I'm a 116… turning 117 in January 25th …" Jess closes her eyes has her and Kaci run past some bully girls, with a quick leg sweep kick the girls fell to the ground and jess was right back quickly running beside Kaci. Kaci laughed "Haha!" Jess smirked "That's what they get for making fun of Oichi the other day"

Ross and Paxton on the bleachers, the teacher frowned at them "Really? You two can't go do some laps? And Where is RICK?!" "He's in dentation for punching Damien again!" Greg shouted running past him. "Why are we coming to school again?" Ross asked Paxton. Paxton yawns. "You didn't want to stay home so it was either coming to school like a basic human or stay as your dads test subject." Ross groans. "That's right…this sucks…"

Kaci and Jess reaching the end of the of the lap, Jess panting. Kaci chuckling not even out of breath, Kaci left eyes on him. He looked to see Ross staring at him. Kaci chuckled "you staring?" Ross shrugs.

The rest of the boys came over panting "Man Kaci, you and your vampire stamina!" Ronny said, Kaci chuckled. Greg sighed. Davey groaned put his arm over Kaci playfully "Share some of the vampire stamina!" then Davey jumped back falling on his ass when Ross suddenly appeared next to Kaci. Jess sighed, Kaci frowned "Ross don't kill him…"

"Didn't plan to. Just don't need him to touch you." Ross says. Davey gulped and nodded "Yeah yours… but I'm straight so yeah…." The teacher blew his whistle "Alright! It's tag time and Paxton! Ross! Get your ass in the game or you will fail my class!" "Is that a option?" Ross asked. Paxton sighs and walks over to him.

In the forest where the remaining of Dorians base was. Hibiki and Steven along with a few others were clearing out whatever they had left in there and moving to a new base. Ronnie and his men had came and ransacked the place looking for any evidence that could get them to Dorian. Hibiki sighs as she grabbed a ruined notebook. "Quickly search the catacombs. Then set flame to everything else. This place is off no use to us anymore." The men bows and spreads out. Steven walks to his mother. "Mother I have all of fathers research notes. Not has been disturbed." Hibiki chuckled and took the notes and flips through them. She pulls out a paper that says subject 24. "Yes, it is still all here. We may not have the girl but there are other ways to create an army. Once my darling husband kills that cur Ronnie and his family, the Yamamoto blood line will be forever destroyed and our name will finally be edge into history where it truly belongs…of course your father can enjoy his throne. While I enjoy a much, much greater prize." She runs Steven's chin. "Good work my son." Steven nods. "Come, let us return to your father." She walked out the base and rubbed her hand against the wall hitting a hidden button. The base started to shake. The men who were in there started to panic as the boulders and came crashing down. Hibiki chuckled. "We have no need for you fools anymore." The men screamed out as they were crushed under the falling cave.

Hibiki and Steven walked out and a purple portal opened. She smirked as Mephisto walked through. "My, aren't you a little devil. Killing off the rest of your men. How devilish of you." Hibiki frowned. "I am nothing like you demon. Now out of my way. My husband is waiting for my return." She says pushing past him and entering the portal. Mephisto chuckled as Steven walked in with her. Mephisto walks behind them closing the portal.

Levis sniffed walking down the hallway, he had a black eye and bloody lip. At the age of 13 now, walking over to Darcaniea's door, knocking it. The door clicked open, fully open there stood Darcaniea in a Vintage Black Satin Lingerie Gown "Levis?" Levis frowned "Aunty…." Darcaniea see's the black eye and bloody lip "why aren't you healing?" Levis sniffed "dad hit me with something that wont let me heal" Darcaniea closes her eyes, "Go lay down, I'll be right back" Levis nodded and walked past her and went to lay on her bed. Darcaniea walked off to where levis was.

Finding him in the sitting room, Darcaniea stepped over to him has he stood up "Darcaniea I need some" he didn't finished when he gasping for air, he fell to his knees "you think it's fun to beat on him?" Clover gasping for air "If you ever touch him like that again" her eyes turned black "I will kill you" she said she let him go, Clover gasp "fucken BITCH! His my son NOT YOURS!" Darcaniea's hand came down fast hitting him the face sending him flying into the wall "Our partnership is now Over, I'm taking him away from you and your abusiveness" Clover's eyes widen and turned red and hiss and rushed at him, her eyes widen more turning pure red the whole house shook making him stop in his tracks "Bidh mi a 'tarraing às do chòir dhan àite seo! Ro vireire! chan eil an àite seo ann tuilleadh!" Clover's eyes widen and with a gasp has black flames and lightning appeared around him and then he was gone.

Darcaniea closes her eyes then open them has they were normal, Noah peeked "Mistress Darcaniea?" she turned to him "you work for me know Noah, Clover is no longer welcome here" she grinned devilishly "I'm now the owner of this house" Noah gulped and bowed to her "of course Mistress Darcaniea.."

Lucifer was sitting in his penthouse waiting. He heard knocking at the door. "Enter…" The door opened and one of his guards walked in. "Sir, she's here." Lucifer sits up. In walks Lilith. She was wearing a tan dress with a peachy coat and high heel shoes. She was frowning as she walked. "You better have a good reason on why your calling me at work. I can't just up and leave whenever you call." "Wrong, whenever I call you come running to me like a dog in heat, now sit down and shut up until I ask for you to speak." Lilith bit her lip but sat down.

Lucifer took out a picture and places it down. Lilith looked at it. It was a picture of her in the woods walking with someone. "Are you stalking me or something now?" She says crossing her arms. "Who are you walking with Lilith." Lilith smirked. "Well Lucifer since you wont touch me anymore I had to find some entertainment around here. Giving birth to a few demons is fun and all but every now and then I do want something a little different." Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Do not toy with me Lilith. I know you know about Danni's memories. They are slowly returning." Lilith scoffs. "Oh please! Like I give a shit about your little whore!"

Lilith was suddenly grabbed by her neck and slammed on the desk, cracking it. Her face was turned on the side but she could feel the death look of Lucifer. "I told you the last time if you ever insult her again I will rip your skin off your body and feed it to my hellhound." She gasp as he pulls her up by her hair and pushes her back into the chair. She coughs out gasping for air. Her neck felt like it was on fire. She rubbed it and felt burn marks. Lucifer sat down and pushed his hair back. "Now. I'll asked you again. Who were you with…" Lilith looks down. "I…I run a brothel…n-not here in the town…that was one of the customers who souled their souls to me…and I was taking him there." Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "A brothel Lilith." She glared at him but quickly looked away. "Where do you think I use to get most of the women you sleep with…" Lucifer places a hand on his face. "Whatever. It fits you but if I find out that your hiding something very important from me…and if you even go near Danni…you will not like the consequences. Do you understand me?" Lilith shivered and nod. "Y-Yes my lord…" "Good. Now get the hell out my sight." Lilith gathered her things and quickly took her leave. Lucifer sights and looks at the picture. "She's up to something…but what…"

At the witchery the local witch store, Dawn was behind the counter putting some black candles up. A Ding of the store bell was heard, Dawn not looking "be right with you" she said putting the last candle away "Can I help you?" she said turning around to see Darcaniea, Dawn's eyes widen.

Darcaniea grinned "Hello Dawn" Dawn bites her lip "How dare you enter in here! What the hell do you want dark witch!" some witches where gasping and hiding being him shelves. Darcaniea chuckled "2 black candles and an black quartz" Dawn frowned at her "Why would I sell to you when your gonna use it on Jess?!" Darcaniea sided "For now I'm not going after her, 2 black candles and a black quartz" Dawn bites her lip and flicked her wrist has two black candles came floating by and a black quartz, putting them in a black paper bag "25" Darcaniea chuckled and put down the money and grabbed the bag "why thank you mother" she said walking away and left the store, Dawn bites her lip "I'm not your fucken mother!" she shouted.

At his manor, Seth was alone as he worked. He had sent the maids and butlers home for the week. He needed major alone time. As he worked a certain scent caught his nose. He frowns and gets up. He naturally walks to the backyard and stops to see Thalia. She was wearing a woman's over bust corset black long dress. Her long pink hair was down to her legs. She had her back turned to him. Seth frowned. "Mother…" Her head lifts and she turns to him with a empty look in her eyes. "Hello my son…" Seth narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here." Thalia turns fully around with a book in her hand. It was a leather embossed notebook. There was a dark aura surrounding it. "Calm yourself. Your always on guard. Like your grandfather. It seems he has beaten that in to. I come to give you a gift." She places the book on the ground.

"From that witch? Why would I trust you?" Thalia had a blank look on her face. "Valeriea does not wish harm on those who are not witches. Only humans, those who bring harm to witches and those who stand in her way. Inside that book is a way to cure the dark magic off the wolf child. Of course you will need a witch to read and use it. One who shared a bond with Valeriea." Seth looked at the book. "Why is she giving it to me." "Not giving. Borrowing. Once the curse is broken the book will return to her as to why…well I'm sure you know how Dorian treated witches. As I said she only wishes harm to those who harm witches."

She turns back around. "Mother…are you being controlled by Valeriea." Thalia sighs. "I have some control but when I must complete a task for her it is different." "Then let me help you." Thalia chuckled and walked off into the woods. Seth quickly followed her but she had already vanished. He looks down and grips his fist. "Damn that witch. She will pay for this." He walks back and sees the book. Picking it up he open it and flips through it. It was nothing but blank pages. "…find a witch who had a bond with Valeriea…hmm…I need to do research."

At the end of November, on the 29th during the afternoon a d very pregnant Kira of 8th months going on 9 months was walking down the street in a Maxi red floral Maternity long Dress, she was on her way to meet up with Danni and Dawn for lunch at red lobster.

At the red lobster, Dawn was wearing a Women's Casual Loose Pocket Long Short Sleeve Split Maxi Dress with black heels with green tips. Danni was sitting next to her snacking on some shrimp, they were waiting for Kira. Dawn chuckled "you must be hungry, when do you go see the gender of the baby?" "Sometime tomorrow. I wasn't really listening." Dawn giggled "Well call me tomorrow and let me know the gender" "Of course I will." Danni says smiling.

Kira reaching the red lobster, her tummy was growling. She giggled "I know sweetie mama will get food for us" she said rubbing her tummy. Reaching the door she was about to grab it when someone grabbed her by the hair making her gasp out loudly, her eyes widen to see Clover standing here holding her hair "Queen Kira, if I can't have my son then I will have my brother's baby" he said making Kira's eyes widen and screamed has they disappeared.

Inside the restaurant, Dawn almost jumped up "Danni did you just hear a scream….?" Danni blinked and sniffed has she smiled Clover's scent. Danni eyes widen "Clover…" Dawn gasped and got up running out the restaurant, she saw some blood on the ground, Danni rushed out "Ma'am you can't just run off without paying!" a waitress. Danni ignored him she sniffed and smelled blood, there on the ground was small drops, just by the smell she knew who it was from "Kira…" Dawn's eyes in panic "Kira…. KIRA!"

Paxton was out flying miles outside of town. He was heading to a special spot of his that he used to visit before his times with his father. To normal person this would take a few days but to him only a matter of moments. It was his happy place when he needed to get away from everything. He sighs as flying spotted his landing. Down below it looked like a normal grassy meadow, but it was protected by a barrier that his father made. Only he and his father could see the true beauty behind it.

Paxton flies down and enter the barrier, the plain grassy field turned into a beautiful field of flowers. The barrier kept the flowers safe from the elements of the weather. Paxton lands and falls on his back as he enjoyed the peacefulness. A smile came to his face. He loved it here. He loved Ross and Marie and all his friends and family but watching Ross and Kaci hurt a bit. He closed his eyes. Even though his love was gone he couldn't move on, didn't want to move on. He sighed. "Then again…maybe I should move on…I'll never be able to hold her again…kiss her. Feel her heart beat. Never again."

As he laid there he then heard footsteps walking. He sat up and frowned as his weapons spread, ready to attack whoever's was in here. No one could get in but himself and his father. "Who goes there!" He yelled out. He heard a slight gasp. His eyes widen when he Sonya. "What…how did you get in here." Sonya frowned. "I should be asking you that. No one can enter this place." Paxton frowned. "Yeah I know that because it was made for me by my father! Now explain yourself." He says flapping his wings. Sonya sighs and pulls at a necklace she was wearing. It was a white feather. Right away Paxton recognized who's feather it was. "I was told that this was found on me when I was little and then one day when I was traveling, I found this place. I tried showing others but no one else could enter but me…" Paxton sat down in a bit of shock. "…That's because your carrying my feather…"

Kira groaned and opened her eyes slightly she felt her arms above her, she blinked and frowned. Her arms where changed along with legs. Panicking she tried to brake free. "you can't break them Kira" Kira froze and look to her side to see Clover walking over to her "Clover! Set me FREE!" Clover chuckled and took out a knife, Kira's eyes widen. The dagger was all black with orange markings "time for delivery my queen" Kira's eyes wined "No! NO! CLOVER DON'T!" Clover grinned down at her lifting up him arm. Kira screamed.

Dawn and Danni run through the forest they were following the scent of Clover and Kira "you sure you are alright running in your condition?" "Please, I'm more durable then you might think no focus." Danni says. the trail reached them to an old abandon church "…. Is this the place?" then a big whiff of blood hit Danni in the nose.

"Blood…let's go!" She says rushing in. Dawn gasped and follow Danni into the church, her eyes widen to see the scene before her. Kira on a stone alter chained, Clover over and the echo of a baby crying. "No….. Kira…"

Danni's eyes turned yellow. "What have you done!" Clover turned around with a baby in his arms "oh great the witch and wolf are here" he chuckled "well aunties, it's a girl too bad for the mother" Dawn's eyes widen, Kira's eyes where open but they looked dead "NO!" Clover chuckled. Danni growls, with her fangs and claws out, she rushes to them.

Dawn gasped "Danni be care full the baby!" Dawn says rushing over with lightning in her hands. "she will be fine!" Danni yelled out charging at him.

Clover chuckled moving out of the way "too slow wolf!" he laughed, the baby crying in his arms. Dawn appeared behind him pushing her palm and elbow into his back her wavelength as a powerful force made him arch up and orbs around with symbols appeared. Clover's eyes widen stuff in mid air in a magical bubble "Danni! Quickly grab the baby!" Danni quickly grabbed the baby. "I have her!"

Dawn moving away, she went over to Kira quickly, she frown down at her, using her magic she unhooked her from the chains picking up Kira "hurry lets get out of here before it ends!" Dawn said rushing out with Kira in her arms. Danni growls at Clover but ends up following dawn holding the baby close.

Not long, Zach in his office, working on some paper then his door opened, Chida rushed in "DAD! It's mom!" Zach's eyes widen and rushed out of the room fast with his son behind him. Reaching the sitting room, his eyes widen to see Kira on the couch with a dead look, Dawn holding a baby in her arms and Danni on the floor tearing. Zach's heart was thumping… "Kira…?" Chida was sniffing "Father it was clover… uncle did to her…" Zach stepped to Kira's body and he can sense she was long gone, falling to his knee's and screamed with tears in his eyes. Aurora rushed in "Mom!" then she froze to see her mother "Mama…?"

"Aurora… take your baby sister and check her" Zach said with a low voice, Aurora looked over at Dawn holding her. Aurora sniffed and stepped over "May I Dawn?" Dawn nodded and Aurora took the baby "She's a month pre-mature… I'll put her in a Nik-u" Aurora said walking out.

"Zach… if we got there a minute before clover…." Dawn said, Zach held Kira's hand "I know Dawn… Danni thank you…" Dawn stepped over to him and knelled down hugging him behind. Chida teared "I'll call Kaci, Dustin and Rick…" he said walking away. Zach looked at Danni "Thank you Danni… for bring Kira and my baby girl and back to me…." Danni rubs her eyes. "It was the least I could…for everything you've done with me and my family. I just wish we were a little quicker…"

At Ross's, Kaci was over. It was like his 2nd home, he was in the living room with Ross and Marie. She was on the floor coloring. Paxton had left for a few days. Ross and Kaci where cuddling on the couch watching the fifth element. Kaci laying on Ross, Ross rubbing Kaci's sides.

Kaci's phone started to ring making Ross groan, Kaci chuckled reached for it and grabbing it he answered it getting up "yes" Kaci's face turned into shock making Ross "Kaci what is it?" he saw tears down his face "A-are you sure…? Oh my… god.. alright I'll be right over" Kaci got up, Ross was frowning at him.

"What's going on?" Ross says. Kaci sniffed "I'm sorry but I have to go… my aunt… Queen Kira was murdered by Clover" Ross eyes widen at him. "The baby is fine, I'm sorry love but I have to go" Kaci said rushing out of the apartment with his vampire speed.

Marie got up. "Brother? Why do good people die and bad people live? Daddy said he punishes bad people but…" Ross rubs Marie's head. "I can't answer that question just yet sis. Its a lot…why don't you draw a picture for Kaci to make him feel better." Marie smile. "You'll help me?" Ross nods. "Yeah since Paxton isn't here…fine time for him to leave…" he mumbles out.

Next door, Oichi laying on the couch with a blank look in her eyes. Sakamoto was with his grandfather for a while today. Across the room over the TV was the ashes of her son with his name engraved on it. She and Sakamoto both came up with the name Kalmin. She sniffs as her eyes never left the urn. That was under Scar and Damien walked out in front of her. He picked up Damien gently with his fangs and pushed him close to Oichi. She smiled as she rubbed Damien's head. "Thanks for the comfort. I bet Kalmin would have loved you so much." She says tearing up. Scar lays beside the couch not leaving her side until Sakamoto got back.

Rick and Jess rushed into the sitting room at his parents house, they see Dustin on the floor hugging his knee's, Chida had his head against the wall with silent tears. Dawn sitting next to Danni cuddled up against each other.

Rick frowned "Where's dad?" Chida not moving "Took mom's body downstairs…. Aurora has our baby sister in her room in a Nik-u machine" Jess frowned "I can't believe Clover did this… Why Kira… Why the baby?" Dawn sniffed "We don't know…" Danni sniffed "I need to contact my father on what happen" she got up and left the room. Jess walked over to her mother and sat down, Dawn held her.

Danni, making it outside, waited for a few minutes. Soon Jackal appeared in front her with a frowned. "Lady Danni you shouldn't be standing outside by yourself." "Hush and listen. I need you to deliver my father a message, back at the kingdom." Jackal took a need. "Of course my lady." "Earlier today, Queen Kira was attacked by Clover. She lost her life but their daughter was saved…We don't know why Clover decided to do this at all…" Jackal looked up and frowned. "You and Lady Dawn went after him?" Danni nodded. Jackal sighs and stands up. "How are you and the baby?" "We are fine that is besides the point! Just deliver the damn message to him!" Danni says snapping at him. "As you wish My Lady…please be careful while I am gone." He leaps off and heads away. Danni sighs and rubs her stomach. She did admit she felt a bit of pain but she was okay and the baby was as well. There was no need to have more panic after this tragic event. Frank dropped down next to her "Danni! I heard!" he rushed over to her holding her, Danni started to tear.

"I couldn't do anything to save her…" Danni mumbles out in his chest. "Shhhh my love! It's not your fault, you did you best to find and you found her and brought her and the baby home" Frank said kissing her forehead. hearing footsteps they turn to see Seth rushing over "King Seth!" "Calm your voice…my ears are ringing…" He says walking past them.

Seth rushing in the sitting room, he looked around and frown at everyone. Dawn looked up "King Seth…." Chida and Rick walked over to him sniffing "King Seth.. father is downstairs…." They said at the same time. Seth frowned and nodded, he turned to and headed to the elevator that lead downstairs. Jess sniff and took out her phone calling Sakamoto. It rang couple of time when Sakamoto answered. "Yes…" He answered. Jess sniffed "Sakamoto… Queen Kira was killed by Clover… the baby is fine…" "Yes I already know. I was with grandfather when he got the call. I'm heading home to Oichi right now." Jess heard crying in the background. "I'll be there whenever I can…" He says hanging up.

Downstairs, in a family built in morgue. Kira's body was laying on the metal table. Even after death her body had healed, her pregnant tummy was no longer there. Zach had stitched her up and had cleaned her. Kira's eyes where closed. The door opened "Zach…" Zach frowned not looking up from Kira's body "Yes seth….?" He said with a low voice. "I'm sorry…for your loss…" Seth says. Zach sniffed "Why Kira…? Why the baby…? It doesn't make any sense…. If mother was awake… Lucifer hasn't even been back to wake her up…. Mother would hunt Clover down already…. She's more powerful then us… we need her awake…"

"If that's the case. I can call in a favor from Lucifer. If that's what it takes to end this…" Seth says.

In the next few days, on December 2nd and it was Kira's funeral. The funeral was taking place in Kira's red rose garden. A Black Mausoleum stood created with magic. Black chairs where set up outside of the mausoleum, it was open that had a stone tomb inside. Zach in a black suit and red rose in his hand stood inside waiting for everyone to show up.

Rick and Jess walking through the garden, rick in a black suit and Jess in a black dress with black flats holding red and black roses. Reaching the area, Kaci, Dustin and Chida where already sitting on the chairs next to each other waiting. Jess and Rick walked over "Hey…" Jess says softly, the boys loved over and gave Jess and Rick a soft smile "Hey Jess…" "Hey Rick…" "Hey…" Jess sniffed "Kaci you didn't bring Ross….?" Kaci sniffed "Invited him, he should be here with Lucifer soon" On cue, A hand landed on Kaci's shoulder and along with a kiss on the cheek. Kaci turned to see Ross with a soft smile. "The old man was going to slow. So I made my way here ahead of time." Kaci smiled and snuggled into him "Ross Thank you for coming" "Of course, I couldn't leave you by yourself." Ross says.

Dawn walked over wearing a Black Handmade embroidery field flowers, black belt detail, A-line shape, long sleeves with V-neck dress and black heels. She walked over to a mausoleum, Jess and rick walked her has she stepped inside.

"Zach" he turned to her with a soft smile "Dawn…" "How's baby Rosalina?" Zach looked back at the tomb "She's doing good, even per mature…. She's super healthy" Dawn smiled "that's good, is Aurora gonna bring her?" Zach nodded softly. Dawn stepped over to him putting her hand on his shoulder "Zach it's alright… I'll be here, Jess will be here.. your children will be here" Zach had tears running down his face "I… I know…." Dawn pulled in him a hug "I'm here Zach" Zach teared in her shoulder "Who knew a king a of vampires would cry so much" he says softly tears. His children, Jess and Ross could hear him.

Lucifer was walking up, scratching his head. Before he could go any further a hand grabbed him gently. He looked back to see Danni in a black maternity dress and black sandals. "Lu…" Lucifer put his hand in his pocket. "Danni. You should find a seat" She looked up at him and her eyes flickered from red to yellow. "Yes, your right…please make sure you pay your respects." She says walking by him. Frank frowned at him "Stop it" he said to his uncle and followed Danni.

Jess sat there waiting for her mother come out, she sighed and got up walking over and stepped inside "Mom?" she see's then hugging each other. Jess blinked and stepped back out, she whistled "well they are hugging" Rick blinked "Really?" Jess nodded and stepped over sitting down on his lap.

Seth and Ronnie walked up. Seth was holding his ear. "Is it that bad?" Ronnie asked. "Yeah…Hayate went through it when he was younger but it's a bit worse for Takara. We can't take her outside like that anymore without her screaming her head off." Seth shook his head. "Anyways…it feels strange to attend another funeral this year. There have been far too many." Ronnie nods in agreement. "Yes, but for now all we can do right now is show our support for Zach and his family."

Zach and Dawn stepped out, Dawn walked over to Danni and frank sitting down. Seth and Ronnie walked over to him.

"Sorry for your lost. Faye and the rest of the family sends their condolences." Ronnie says. Zach nodded to him "Thank you, King Seth, King Ronnie, please have a seat" he saw Lucifer step over to him. "Sorry for your lost as well. Queen Kira will definitely be missed by us all." Zach nodded "Thank you Lord Lucifer… after the funeral… your gonna stop stalling and wake my mother up, please take a seat" he said. Arriving, Oichi and Sakamoto walked up. "King Zach. We are sorry for your lost…" Oichi says sadly. Sakamoto nodded. Everyone sends their condolences."

In a little bit, everyone was sitting. Jetter sitting behind Jess and Rick. Zach sitting next to Dawn who was holding his hand. Aurora next to him wearing a black and white polka dot jumper dress with red heels, holding Rosalina wearing a High Waist Denim Bloomers and Lace Singlet and Stylish Solid Lace sock booties. Aurora had a black umbrella over them, to keep the sun off Rosalina. The vampire priestess was up in front.

"We are hear to gather of the memory of Kira Meyers 'nee Cerna. She was beloved wife, mother and best friends. She was a kind vampire Queen and ruled with King Zach with such compassion and love for her people" tears following for Jess, Dawn and Danni's faces. Kaci sniffed and held Ross's hand. Rick, Chida where trying to hold in their tears.

Sakamoto and Oichi were holding hands. "King Zach, do you wish to say a few words?" Zach nodded standing up, walking over his back faced everyone "She… was my first true love… meet her during the dark ages… had our first child during the Victorian era" Aurora smiled "Then had the twins, Rick and Chida then Haley… Rosalina came… and she will never got to know her mother…" his children gave him sadden looks, his nephews frowns. Jess sniffed, Dawn closes her eyes tearing.

Zach turned around "I will miss her very much, I know she's here watching over us" he looked at Lucifer who raised his eyebrow and looked behind him to see a ghostly figure of Kira.

Lucifer sighs. 'This is why I hate coming to funerals.' He says to himself crossing his arms. Zach held up a Grivadan red rose "Like the Red Rose she had unmistakable expression of love. For friends, family and of her people in which why she loved red roses" Zach said has Haley appeared around the red rose corner bed wearing a Classic little black dress made in modern and chick style. The top part is made of lace. The front of the top part is underlined with black color lining. The skirt is made of one layer of thick cotton and two layers of tulle on top. The lace on the back of the dress is a bit loose and black heels with lace. Her Wavy Warm Ginger hair was long like her mothers "Haley!" everyone looked has she rushed over, hugging her father "dad! I'm so sorry I'm late!" Zach smiled and hugged her back "It's alright my daughter" she sniffed and went to sit next to Aurora.

Finishing his speech and sat back down, the priestess walked "you show your respects by placing you red rose's in her tomb, family then friends" Zach stood up followed by Aurora with Rosalina, Rick, Chida and Haley. They walked over to the Mausoleum and stepping inside, placing there red roses down tears fell. Stepping out, Jess and Dawn got up and walked over and stepping inside placing there red roses down, Dawn sniffed "Don't worry Kira I will be here for your family I promise" Jess sniffed, her and Dawn stepped out.

Danni and Frank with Oichi and Sakamoto walked in. "Thank you for being my friend over these years Kira." Danni says sniffing and placing a flower down. Oichi did the same and they walked out. Frank put his red rose down and followed Danni and Oichi. Seth and Ronnie walked in and bows slightly before placing their flower down. Lucifer walked in and sighs as he places the rose down and walked out.

After the funeral, Everyone headed out to a private dinner at Red lobster. Zach and Lucifer however where still at the Meyers manor. Walking down in the catacombs. Reaching an area that all marble and on the floor was a built in glass coffin. Stepping over they see Deliora in the glass coffin wearing red and black lace gown, her long white hair went to her hips and her skin was like porcelain. Zach reached where a keypad was, entering a code the glass top made a release noise and it moved to the side. Zach looked at Lucifer "Go ahead Lucifer" "Yeah, yeah do you still have the thing with her soul. Do kinda need that since her soul is in there and all." Lucifer says putting a hand in his pocket. Taking out the onyx stone, he gently placed it on her chest. They watched for a moment, then her eyes snapped open showing her blue eyes that shined slightly. Lucifer reached out and took the stone.

Zach smiled "Mother" lifting up her arm Zach gently took it helping her out of the tomb, she stumbled slightly but Lucifer and Zach caught her "careful mother, you just woke up, you need to feed"

Deliora smiled "Zach my son and Lord Lucifer, thank you" Lucifer bowed to show his respect "I deeply apologized of what happen to you, your son clover took my spear and put you into this state" Deliora smiled down at him "Lord Lucifer, there is no need to apologize to me. It's alright please stand up" Lucifer stood up "Come mother lets get something into you" Deliora smiled "Of course"

As time past it was now December 25, Christmas, Oichi was home changing Takara who was seven months now and had learned a few words. The word No was his biggest use. She could sit up for a few seconds by herself before falling over, crawl and walk by holding on to something. She was a giggle box and giggled at everything except Rick. Whenever he held her she give him a blank look, making her look exactly like Makotos twin but at least she didn't cry in his arms like she use to.

Takara was giggling as Oichi put her in a black dress with black and white strips and a bow around the waist and cute white socks. Takara lifted her legs and grabbed her feet giggling. "No!" She yelled out giggling. Oichi chuckled at her. "So cute. I just wish it wasn't your main word to use."

Oichi herself was wearing a gray and dark red long sleeve shirt with black pants on. Her hair was in a bun for now. She picked up Takara and walked out into the living room where there was a few decorations, Christmas tree set up and a few gifts under it. Takara clapped her hands. "Yay! No!" Oichi shook her head. Sakamoto chuckled as he walked out in a black sweater and black pants. He was holding two cups of hot coco and a warm cup of milk. His hair was in a low ponytail and he was wearing glasses. Scar and Damien were in the living room resting on the floor. "How long is Scar going to be here?" Oichi shrugs. "He might not want to leave Damien just yet. It is his only pup that made it." Sakamoto rubs his head. "I see…" Takara giggled. "No!" Sakamoto smiled at her. "We should teach her something other then No." Takara spotted a present that had bumblebee wrapping. Her eyes sparkled. "BEE!" She yelled starling Damien. Oichi and Sakamoto laughs. "Looks like Bee will work." He says.

Jess and rick walking in the Meyers manor. She was wearing a green tank top, black leggings and green flats with green ribbon necklace and earrings. Rick was wearing The Joker inspired Christmas sweater, black men's skinny jeans and converse. He was caring a bag full of presents they headed for the family room. Reaching it this already was Dustin, Chida with Jin, Haley and Aurora . In the room was a basinet that had Rosalina in it. Jess smiled "Merry Christmas!" they looked at her and chuckled "Merry Christmas Jess!" Dustin said with a giggle. Chida got up and stepped over to her hugging her "Merry Christmas Jess and Rick" Rick nodded "Merry Christmas brother" Rick said walking over to the Christmas tree putting down the bag and unpacking it. "Where is Kaci?" she asked "He's just left to spend time with Ross" Chida said, Jess chuckled "I see, and Zach?" "Upstairs" Haley said.

There was a knock at the door at Oichi's. Sakamoto opened it to see Paxton, Sonya, Marie, Kim and Ty with gifts. "Don't you have one to many kids?" Paxton rolled his eyes. "Yeah but I don't need Ross and Kaci scarring them today so until they are…finished…over there we came over here. Terry dropped these two off so they can spend Christmas with Oichi." Sakamoto chuckled and looked at Sonya. "You were with Yain weren't you?" Sonya smiles. "I was! I was with Dante but he has cut all contact with me for now. I hope you don't mind me coming over as well." Sakamoto looked at Paxton who was blushing a bit. He smirked. "Is that right…yes…you are very welcomed here." Paxton shot him a quick glare. "Any special friend of Paxton is a good friend of ours." Sakamoto says letting them in. "Sissy Oichi!" Marie ran in with a gift.

Oichi was sitting on the floor with Takara standing by holding onto Oichis hands. "Merry Christmas. Kim and Ty to?" Kim giggled as she skipped to Oichi. "Merry Christmas!" She says holding a gift. Ty walked in and held out a gift as well. "W-Wait…all for me?" The kids nodded. "Aw! You didn't have to! Thank you so much. You can put them under the tree." The kids did as she was told. Ty and Kim then noticed Scar. "Scar is here!" Kim yelled. She ran over to him and jumped on his back snuggling into his fur. Ty sat beside Scar and rubbed Damien. Marie looked a bit scared. Scare noticed and waved his tail back and forth, trying to tell her it's okay. Ty held his hand out. "He likes kids. He wont bit. Promise." Marie gulps and walks to talking tiny steps. She grabbed Ty's hand and sat down. She carefully rubbed Scar and then Damien. "So soft!" Ty smiles and nodded. "Yeah." Oichi giggled. "Oooo Ross would have such a fit heehee"

Kaci unlocked the front door of Ross's apartment and stepped in wearing red v neck shirt, black skinny jeans and converse. He had a red Christmas gift bag and other bags in his hand "Merry Christmas everyone!" Kaci blinked "Where's Marie….?" "Next door with Oichi." Ross says.

"Oh well here put this in her room?" Kaci smiled. "Just put it on the table." Ross says. Kaci nodded and placed them in the dining room.

Walking back out, Kaci smirked at Ross wangling his finger "follow me" Kaci walked off to Ross's room. Ross stretches and gets up to follow him.

Reaching the room Kaci grabbed and guided him to the bed and he pushed him on it "close your eyes."

Closing his eyes, he can hear Kaci removing his clothes and chuckle "Okay open" Ross opened his eyes and his eyes widen to see Kaci in nothing but sexy leather short shorts Kaci smirked down at him "My gift for you is me" Ross chuckles. "I can accept that."

Next door, Sakamoto had found a movie for the kids. Takara was safely near Scar as she tries moving around from here to there.

Oichi and the others were in the kitchen. Oichi smiled at Sonya. "So…you and Paxton huh?" Sonya and Paxton blushed. "Its nothing like that…" Paxton says rubbing the back of his head. "Y-Yea he is right Lady Oichi. We are just friends right now. Getting to know each other and what not." "Soooo your not dating now but soon?" Sakamoto says in a teasing manner. Their faces got redder. Oichi giggled. "How cute. Does Ross know?" "I said we aren't dating…but…no…Ross doesn't know much about her. I just kinda up and leave when I can before he sticks Marie with me." "aha! So you do go on dates!" Sakamoto says smiling. "What!? Well as…you know friends…" Paxton says. Sonya nodded in agreement.

Oichi giggled. "You two are so cute. I approve! Paxton is such a wonder guy. He can super petty when his demon side shows but he so lovable that you just wanna cuddle him!" Paxton's face heated up after hearing Oichi's words. "Well whenever you two decided to officially date, I'm sure you both will enjoy each others company." Sakamoto says. Paxton and Sonya looked at each other before turning red and looked away. Oichi smiles at this. "BEEEEEE!" They heard Takara yelled. "No! K ara! You can't touch it yet!" They heard Marie say. "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" They heard a very loud Takara scream out and then crying. Oichi sighs. "Oh boy…" She gets up and goes to the living room.

Back at the Meyers manor, Zach was hold up in his room. Deliora outside of door wearing black floral blouse, black skinny jeans and black heels "My son you have to come out and see your children, nephew and Jess is here" "I will mother just give a moment" she heard him "Lady Deliora" she turned to see Dawn walking over wearing an elegant red silk dress and black heels. Deliora smiled "Dawn, maybe you can get him out" she said walking passed her. Dawn blinked and stepped to the door knock in it "Zach… it's Dawn can I come in?" she heard a click and dawn smiled, she opened it and stepped in closing the door behind her. The bedroom was dark theme, black walls, ebony hardwood floor. Black fabric bedframe with a queen size bed, white sheet and gray comforts.

Zach was sitting down on edge of the bed holding a picture frame. Dawn frowned and stepped over to him "Zach.. " Zach sniffed softly "Her scent is still here…" Dawn knelled down taking the frame from his hands and placing it down "Zach look at me" Zach looked at her "I know it's hard, I lost my husband and son to Darcaniea… no matter what they are still here with us"

Dawn touched his chest "In here, you were here for me when I found out my husband and son where no longer here and this is what I'm tell you. Kira wouldn't want you to be this depressed over her death, she knows there was nothing anyone could do. You have to move forward Zach, you have a new baby girl to take care of. Have you even hold her yet?" Zach frowned "No… I haven't.." Dawn shook her head "Zach stop being locked up in here, please? Your making everyone worry about you… your making me worried about you"

Zach sighs "Why would you be worried about me…?" Dawn reached out and held him making his eyes widen slightly "Because I care for you Zach, my daughter and your son are together, soul mates. We are basically family" Zach's arms shakily went up and wrapped around Dawn "Thank you…" Dawn chuckled "you are welcome dear" she said getting up taking his hands "Come on get up and let's head down stairs" Zach smiled softly at her. He stood up still holding her hands, Dawn chuckled "Come on" she turned let's go of his hand, Zach felt something in chest, he didn't know why but he reached out took her hand twirling her round making her gasp, his lips were on her's. Dawn's eyes widen, her heart started to thump wildly in her chest, closing her eyes she kissed him back humming of pleasure.

Oichi was holding Takara as she tried ripping off the wrap on her gift. She was texting Jess a merry Christmas text. Marie and the others had already opened theirs. Marie got a stuff animal to go with her collection and some knitting tools. Oichi would teach her how to use them safely. Ty got a deadpool action figure and comic books. Kim got a princess dress and coloring books.

Takara puff her cheeks out when she couldn't open her gift. She started to get upset and cry. "Beee!" She looked up at Oichi and grabbed her shirt. When Oichi didn't pay attention so puffed her cheeks out more and pressed her lips together. "Mmmm….mmmmaaaa! Ma!" She started yelling. Hearing this Oichi dropped her phone in shock. "Wha…" Takara hits the gift. "Ma! Beeeee!" Sakamoto was a bit in shock to until he smiled. "Well it was only a matter of time before this happened." Oichi holds her tears back a bit as she helped Takara open her gift. It was a hand made Bumblebee plushie." Takara smiled and squealed out. "Ma! Bee!" She giggled as Oichi gave it to her and watched Takara hit it over and over giggling and screaming bee.

A sudden magical circle appeared on the floor making Kim gasp "Is Jess teleporting here!"

"Probably just gifts." Sakamoto says opening a book to read. the first gift that appeared made Marie and Kim's eyes widen. It was a pink electric kids car with a cute pink bow on it and a tag that said 'for Kim from Jess and Rick'

They didn't notice a box that had yellow wrapping paper on it. Oichi grabbed it. The box had a tag on it that says 'For Taka from Jess and Rick'

Oichi opened it and her eyes widen to see a cute bee pillow. She held it in front of Takara who giggled at it. "Look what your auntie Jess got you." "Bee!" Takara says hitting it. Oichi smiles. "So cute…your gonna have to thank her will a big hug next time you see her." Three other gifts appeared, one for Marie, one for Oichi and Sakamoto. Oichi's was a huge box and Sakamoto's was just a gift bag. "Looks like we got one to…I told her she didn't need to." Oichi says. Sakamoto opens his to see a globe with a dragon on it. Oichi got different color fabrics and Marie got a tea set. "Cool." Marie says. "Ty wanna have a tea party with me?" Ty frowned. "No thanks. That's to girly." He says flipping through his comic book. "I'll play!" Kim says running to her. "Sissy Oichi? Are you going to play?" Oichi nodded. "Sure bring it over here."

Jess and Rick walked off from the other's, they were walking in the Red rose garden. Stopping be the fountain, Jess and Rick held hands, he kissed her forehead "Here" he took out a small wrapped box. Jess smiled "Mhmm what did you get me?" Rick chuckled "Go on open it" Jess giggled and started opened it, her eyes widen. Lifting up a Rose Jade rope necklace "Oh Rick…." Rick smiled taking it and putting it over her head and around her neck. Jess smiled "now I have something for you" Rick grinned "and what is that?" Jess lifted up a folded paper, making him blink at it, opening it the there was magical symbols on it and writing "what's this?" Jess smiled "It's the anti- pregnancy charm" Rick looked at her "wait what?" Jess smiled "the reversal" Rick's eyes widen looking at her "Reversal… that means" Jess nodded with a smile "I took it from uncles books, I'm ready" Rick quickly held her "Oh Jess! Where gonna make a baby" Jess laughed "Yes we are"

Sakamoto was in the kitchen making food for the kids. Ty was laying the couch reading. Marie and Kim were laying on a soft blanket next to Scar. All their toys were scattered about and they were napping. Takara was also napping. With all her screaming and giggling she tired herself out quickly. She was laying a her honey bee blanket with Damien laying beside her. Oichi got up and walked to the kitchen. "Hey. Was Makoto ever playful when she was a baby?" Sakamoto hums out. "I don't really know to be honest. Mother kept her away from me but she's super loud as you know." Oichi sits down and she blushed. "…she called me ma…" Sakamoto chuckled. "Yeah. That was a cute moment." "What are we going to do though? I'm not her mom." Sakamoto glanced back. "Its fine for now. When she get older we will tell her about Tate and Makoto." Oichi sighs and then nods.

Frank and Danni in Ronnie and Faye's living room. Faye was setting down some treats down. Ronnie was somewhere, Frank was handing Danni her gift "For you my love" Danni blinks at it. "Really? You didn't have to get me anything." She says opening it. She pulled out a stainless still feather with a peridot gem in the middle. She smiles. "I'm not into a lot of jewelry but thank you so much darling. I'll cherish it always. " Frank chuckled "I know my love"

She then handed him a gift. "Um…to be honest we don't really celebrate Christmas like that…so I've never had to get a really meaningful gift for someone." Frank opens it to see a antique silver tribal wolf fang pendent. "I made it from my own fang. Sorry that I couldn't get something more fancy like." Frank smiled and put it on "I love it" he kissed her. Danni smiles as she returns the kiss.

"Also I have this divine crystal from grand father since we are having a hard time with that angelic barrier in your tummy keeping us from know" he rubbed her tummy. Faye smiled "Oh it's about time!" Frank chuckled and held up quartz cube "if it turns blue, boy. If turns Pink, girl"

Frank placed it on her tummy, it glowed white and they watched has the cube glowed blue. Frank smirked "Boy!"

Danni smiled while Faye sighs out. Danni chuckles at her. "Wanted another girl mom?" "I did. We have so many boys here. I can't properly spoil them without them getting embarrassed." Faye says pouting. Danni laughs and rubs her tummy. "A little boy. How exciting." Danni says giggling. Faye smiles. "Well none the less. He will have your anger and I will gladly take him off your hands if he is to much for you and Frank. Oh! Or when you need alone time just let me know and I'll come kidnap him!" Danni chuckles at her mother.

After Christmas, It soon became with January 5th. It was Rick and Chida's birthday, It was an early morning of 5am. Jess and Rick yawned waiting at the meeting spot with their bags, Zach had told everyone to meet this spot. Sitting on the bench cuddling next to each other, they see Dustin walk over to with Kaci behind him. They yawned and sat down "when is uncle coming?" Dustin asked "6:30am" Rick says "We are just waiting for the others, Oichi and Sakamoto with Taka, Marie, Kim and Ty. Ross and Paxton gonna show up?" Kaci chuckled "later on they will, they know where to meet"

Minutes later, Oichi and the others walked up. Kim and Marie were wide awake and started to run around a bit. Ty had a blank look on his face as usual. Takara was fast asleep on Oichi's shoulder. She had on small ear plugs to keep the loudness from waking her up. Sakamoto sighs. "Do we have to go…" He mumbled. "It would be rude not to." Oichi says smiling at him. "Saki don't be rude now" Jess says giggling. Dustin and Kaci chuckled softly. "Quit calling me that…" Sakamoto says sighing.

The see a Prevost Florida Coach X3-45 VIP pulled up, the boys blinked as it parked and the door opened, Chida in the door way "Come on in, come on we have to get going" Jess and Rick chuckled, Chida went to the side and opened a pocket "Bags in here" Jess and Rick walked over putting there bags in it but Jess left her purse on her. Dustin and Chida stepped over and placed theirs. Sakamoto put their bags in as well.

They all stepped inside and Jess gasped "Wow such a luxury RV" Zach in the drivers seat and Dawn on was sitting on the couch "Hey kids" Zach chuckled "alright everyone take your seats, Oichi and Sakamoto you can put the kids in the bedroom on the king size bed" "They are wide awake…they will be fine." Sakamoto says taking a seat. Oichi next to him. Kim went to Sakamoto with a book and climbed on him to read. Ty was playing a game on his DS while Marie watched him. "See…complete morning heads." Sakamoto says shaking his head.

They were soon on the road, with in 25 minutes Dawn was in the kitchen area making breakfast, she was making pancakes, bacon and hash browns. The kids were getting excited for food "Beats stopping at McDonalds isn't?" Zach sighs while driving, Dawn chuckled "Yup!" Jess smiled "I am starting to get hungry, didn't have breakfast" Dawn looked at Oichi "Oichi dear, here you go. You can cut it in piece for the kids" Dawn said holding on the plate of three large pancakes.

Oichi was placing a sleeping Takara on her lap when Sakamoto got up instead. "I'll do it. Thank you." He says.

After an hour, the RV pulled up to a hotel. They all looked out the windows to see 'Great Wolf lodge' "So this is where you are taking us! An indoor water park!" Rick smirked, Chida chuckled.

Oichi frowned and sighs mentally. Sakamoto shook his head. parking the RV "Alright everyone lets head out" Jess, Rick, Chida, Dustin and Kaci got up and headed out the RV. Letting the kids off first, Oichi with still a sleeping Takara and Sakamoto got off.

Getting their bags, they headed inside. The kids were gasping "Wow! When can we go swimming?!" Kim asks, Zach chuckled "After we get our room" he said has they walk over to the front desk "Zach Meyers, I have 5 rooms revered" the woman smiled and typed into her computer "yes, King Zachariah Meyers, one family condo suite, 4 single queen size rooms with waterpark passes, card please" Zach nodded and handed her his card, she getting everything ready, and handed him the keycards and booklet "enjoy your stay" Zach nodded and turned around "Alright, Oichi, Sakamoto here is the condo suite keycard"

"Thanks…" Sakamoto says as he walked off with Oichi and the kids. Zach handing the other keycard to everyone and they walked off to find their room. Dawn looked at Zach and smiled "So my room?" Zach chuckled "follow me" Dawn flushed and followed him.

In Oichi's room Kim and Marie were going through their bags looking for their bathing suits. Takara was now awake and being changed by Oichi. She had a frown on her face. Sakamoto pokes her. "Still scared of water? You know this is a indoor place with life guards and stuff." Oichi sighs. "I know…but its still… hard to be calm around it." Marie walked up to Oichi. "Sissy Oichi afraid of water? Why?" Ty, who was laying on the bed sighs. "Because uncle Dante hurt her." Oichi looked at Ty. "Who told you that?" Ty looked at her. "Brother did. He said uncle Dante tried to drown you." Marie's eyes widen. Oichi bit her lip. "Ty…do you mind not saying that anymore?" Ty sat up. "Sorry. Brother said I should look out for you while you're here."

Oichi felt Marie hug her leg. "Your uncle hurt you sissy! I'll get Ross and Paxton to beat him up for you!" Oichi smiles and rubs her head. "Thanks for that but Dante is my dad…not my uncle and you don't have to worry about him. He is very far away from me. Now how about you go and change so you can have fun." Marie frowned but nodded. "Okay sissy…"

Jess and Rick finding their room, they unlocked it and opened it. Stepping inside, Jess gasped at the room. There was a fireplace, an open whirlpool tub and queen size bed, there was a window at the far end wall. Rick chuckled "I guess we can break in the tub tonight" Jess frowned "Let's get our put away and get our swimsuits on" rick chuckled "alright"

Dressed and ready, Oichi and kids were already out and in the water park. Ty and Marie ran off together while Kim stayed with Sakamoto, Oichi, and Takara. Oichi was wearing a one piece but had a light t-shirt over it. She and Takara were in the kiddie area. She held on to Takara hands and she kicked and stepped in the water laughing. Sakamoto was in another area teaching Kim how to swim.

Jess wearing a Aztec print bathing suit and Rick wearing a The Joker trunks stepped into the waterpark, it was slightly packed with families. Jess giggled "Come On Rick lets soak in the Whirlpool!" Rick chuckled "Alright come on" Jess took his and pulled him to find the whirlpool.

Dustin and Kaci sat at the edge of a normal pool with their legs in the water "SO when is Ross coming?" "in an hour" Kaci said. Chida swim over to them and hanged on the edge "So you still have that spell on you?" Kaci frowned "yeah… I don't want Ross to bring demons here and destroy the earth if anything happen to me and our future baby, what about you? You gonna have kids with Jin yet?" Chida flushed "Yes, we are thinking of it. He's using protection" Dustin sighs "I need someone" Kaci and Chida chuckle "Don't worry you will find someone"

Takara was sitting down in the water splashing. Oichi was sitting behind her watching her. Takara screamed out in delight. Oichi giggled. 'At least she's having fun.' Two older women walked by and frowned at Takara as she screamed louder, enjoying herself. "Goodness…I know this a indoor pool but people should learn how to control their kids."

Oichi sighs. "Well maybe if you two weren't in the kiddie section you wouldn't have to deal with the screaming. Please remove yourself if it annoy you so much." The older women frowned at her. "How rude. You need to learn some manners." Oichi turned around and the women gasps. "Your…princess Oichi of the mystic clan…" Oichi rolled her eyes. "If you know who I am then leave. Takara is enjoying herself and I wont let people like you ruin her fun." The woman quickly walked away with embarrassing looks on their face. Oichi shakes her head as Takara giggles in the water.

Jess snuggling in the hot with Rick, they where other people in there with them. Some girls where looking at Rick with a giggling tone and smiling at him and at the same time glaring at Jess. "You wanna get some drinks hun?" Jess chuckled "Sure" she said and they both got out and held handed walking away.

Reaching the bar area in the pool area, they see Dawn sitting there, in a Embroidered Flower Ruffle Hem Bikini Set and Long Red Maxi Kimono Cardigan Kimono Beach. Jess smiled "Mama" Dawn looked over which she had a cherry bomb drink "Jess, Rick you enjoying your day?" Jess chuckled "Yes mama" she said sitting down. Rick sat down next to Jess "So what you doing here by yourself dawn?"

Dawn chuckled "For now, just waiting for your father to show up" bar tender came over to them "what can I get you two?" Jess smile "Root Beer with ice cold cup" Rick smiled "Same" bar tender nodded and walked off.

Marie and Ty were waiting in line for a ride when a group of kids came up behind them. One of them was a demon child. He gasps when he sees Marie. "Marie! What are you doing here?" Marie turned around and frowned. "Who are you?" The boy smiles and walks to her. "I'm Marco! We studied together with your mom." Maires face darkens. "Oh…" "I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been…" Marco looked at Ty. "Why are you with a wolf…" Ty ignored him as he waited to go down the slide. "This is my friend Ty and I don't go to mamas school anymore. Can you leave us alone?" Marie asked grabbing on to Ty. Marco grabbed Marie. "No, come play with us! We can have much more fun then that wolf friend of yours." Marie snatched away from him. "I said no! Touch me again and you will deal with my big brother!"

Marco rolled his eyes and reached out to grab her again. This time his hand was smacked away by Ty. "She told you to leave her alone." He said in a flat tone. Marco glared at him. Ty grabbed Marie by the hand making her blush. "Its our turn to slide. We can go find Oichi after this." Marie smiled and nodded. Hand in hand they went down the slide. Marco bit his lip. "Stupid wolf…"

Kaci walking around and see's Marie and Ty coming off the slide, Kaci smiled and stepped over "Hey Marie!" Marie eyes blinked and rushed over him "Cousin! There's rube boy who kept touching me!" Kaci blinked "Really? Who?" on cue Marco came off the slide "Him!" Kaci looked at him then looked back Marie "How about I get you something from the bar? Their homemade blue lemonade"

Marie nodded and pulled Ty along with her. Marco frowned and walked towards Kaci. "Get out of my way. I wanna talk to Marie." Kaci's eyes turns red and hissed has his fangs came out "Back off my cousin demon boy"

Marco glared, not fazed by Kaci at all. "I said move. You don't scare me." Then Marco stopped and his eyes widen to see someone behind Kaci, Ty and Marie. Kaci not turning around smirked "Ross, you made it"

Ross was looking down at Marie, who was telling him about Marco. Ross rubbed her head. "Go on and play." Marie nodded. She smiled at Ty. "Come on Ty!" She giggled as she pulled him along. Marco walked by Kaci, ignoring him completely. He walked up to Ross. "Lord Beelzebub…" Ross looked at him. "Its Ross up here Kid…back off my sister." Marco frowned. "Why can't I play with her! She shouldn't be with that wolf! Its disgusting!" Ross reached out and placed a hand on Marco's head.

Marco felt heat on top of his head and he shivered as he felt a threatening aura from a calm Ross. "Don't think just because you're a general's son, your untouchable…" Marco's head got hotter. "If you come near Marie again or disrespect Ty once more…I'll personally take care of you. Understand?" Macro whimpered. "Y-Yes" Ross let his head go. All the energy went out of Marco's legs and he slides to the ground. Ross sighs out. "I'm ready to go home. I hate this place already." He says cracking his neck. Kaci shook his head and took Ross's hand "come with me to the sauna and bask in it" Ross chuckled "alright and by the way he was disrespecting me too, the little prick" Ross sighs. "Then I'll kill a couple of his siblings to send a message."

Later on, it was getting around 4pm, everyone was in the restaurant in the wolf lodge. Rick and Chida wearing the same shirt but rick's was white, Chida's was black. Rick wear with his shirt, black men's skinny jeans and white converse. Chida with his shirt was wearing white men's skinny jeans and black converse. Jess sitting next to Rick was wearing Beautiful boho floral cow skull mint tank racer tank top, dark denim shorts with white trim lace, mint converse. Kaci, Dustin, Ross, Oichi, Sakamoto with the kids surrounded them has Dawn and Zach brought out the cake. Modern Batman Birthday with white, gray and slight black frosting. There was batman symbol on top.

Rick and Chida smirked at Dawn's cake work, placing the cake down "Happy birthday Rick and Chida" Dawn said "Happy birthday my sons" Jess kissed rick on the check "happy birthday love" Rick smirked with a flush, Chida pouted making Jess giggle "Happy birthday to you too Chida" Chida smiled "Thank you" "Happy birthday to the both of you." Oichi says. "Happy Birthday." Sakamoto says. "Happy birthday!" The kids yelled. Ross yawned trying to stay awake.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On January, 15th a knock was heard at Ronnie's door. Ronnie, at the time, was relaxing for the day and almost didn't answer the door. He got up and sighed. "This better be good…" He opened it to see a young boy with medium length hair, yellow eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a black shirt with blue Jean's and he had a duffle bag over his shoulder. Ronnie's eyes widen as he caught the boys scent. "Excuse me but are you Ronnie Tanaka?" Ronnie nodded. "I am." The boy handed him a letter. Ronnie opened it and read it. He frowned and sighs. "I see. Come in." The boy nodded and walked in.

At Frank's home, Danni was sleeping with her 7th month belly poking out. Frank was in the kitchen making her a wake up snack. Her phone was with him in case Lucifer or any of the other employees at the night club called her to come into work. He heard it ring. Sighing he picks it up and answers. "Frank. Its Ronnie. I need you to bring Danni over her as soon as you can. It's about Samuel." Frank frowned slightly "alright I'll bring her over" he said hanging up.

Taking his finished wake up snack, he headed for his bedroom. Reaching it stepped inside. He walked over to Danni laying there sleeping. Sitting down beside her "love wake up"

One of Danni's eyes opened slightly. "Mmm…Food?" frank chucked "your father called, we have been summoned... it's about Sam..." Both of Danni's eyes opened and she sat up. "Sam…" She bit her lip as she tears up. "We need to go there now." Frank smiled "alright let's get you up and head out, taking the crab sandwich of course"

Reaching Ronnie' place, the door was unlock so they walked right on in. There they saw the young boy and Ronnie sitting down. Danni stop as she caught the boys scent. "Samuel…" She says tearing up. The boy looked at her. "Danni take a seat." Danni nodded and sat down holding Frank's hand. Frank sat down with her holding her hand.

Ronnie held up a letter. "I like for you both meet Joseph. Samuel's son." Danni's eyes widen. "He's…Samuel had a son!?" Joseph looked down. "In this letter. Apparently Samuel met a human woman but he left her when I called him back for duty. He did not know she was pregnant. Fearing how the world would treat a half human half wolf she hid any knowledge of him." Danni looked at Joseph. "I cant believe he had a son…and he didn't even know it. Half human to…How old are you?" "I'm 16 but I turn 17 in March." He says.

Danni looked at Ronnie. "And the mother?" " Mother passed away a few months ago due to a illness. She refused to get treated." Joseph says. "When she died my grandparents sent me here saying that I would be taken care of better…I guess…" Danni gets up, with the help of Frank. She then sits down next to Joseph and hugged him. Joseph's eyes widen. "Samuel left someone behind." Danni says crying now. "He left a son and didn't even know it." Joseph was confused by what was going on.

Danni pulled away and smiled with tears running down her cheeks. "Your coming home with me!" Joseph blinks at her. "Excuse me?" "I'll adopt you and you can come stay with me and Frank!" She looked Frank. "You don't mind do you honey?" Frank chucked "of course not love, the office room is still empty we can make it his room and also enroll him in the high school"

"Wait…are you sure this is okay?" Joseph asked looking at Danni's belly. "I mean you got a baby and all. I don't want to intrude. Plus, wasn't my dad a lowly guard or something? Why go far for a half breed like me…" Danni smiles "Oh sweetie. Your father was more then just a lowly guard. He was one of my best friends and mentors. He was my father's left hand man and he was highly trusted by everyone he met." She rubbed his cheek. "I don't care that you're a half breed. I wouldn't care if you somehow ended up fully human. You are family with us now." She rubbed her belly. "As for kids well you don't have to worry about that. I have a daughter who is 16 who is dating a vampire. I adopted a human daughter and son as well. So this family is full of mixture. You wont feel alone anymore okay?"

Joseph nods. "I guess so…" Danni looked at Ronnie. "That's fine with you Papa. Right?" Ronnie nodded. "Yes, I accepted Joseph into the clan as soon as I opened the door. You will adopt the last name of Tanaka." Danni smiled and hugged Joseph. "Great! Now we need to quickly enroll you into school so you don't miss to much and you have to meet Oichi! Your new younger sister!" She gets up, pulling Joseph with her. "Come on Frank! We gotta move! I want some food to! Like a lot of seafood to!" Danni says glowing from happiness. Frank chuckled "alright love, I'll make you some lobster tails and punch of breaded shrimp" he said getting up, he bowed his head "thank you Ronnie" Ronnie nodded. "Take care." He says waving.

In her domain, Valeriea was mediating over the water. In front of her was the necklace Lucifer had given her as the trade for his daughters life. The necklace had the remaining bits of her magic. When she was captured long ago, Lucifer had 85% of her magic sealed with the necklace before the council got to her. All she needed to do was break it. It was seal with boundless of Divine seals that Lucifer had place on it. She was working on the last two now.

Behind her Mephisto and Hibiki were watching from land. "The time has come." Mephisto says. "Do try and actually get something done." Hibiki says. Mephisto chuckled. "You seem pissed. Is your poor husband still grieving over the loss over your child?" Hibiki glances at him. "It was to expected. The poison in the child's body would never allow her to give birth. That is why he acquired something else." Mephisto smirked. "So you both knew that wouldn't work but still did it anyways? How interesting cruel of you." He grabbed Hibiki by her chin. "Are you sure your not a demon." He licked his lips. "Even so I can definitely please you better then that husband of yours." His eyes shines red. "How about? Want to become mines?" Hibiki sigh and smacks his hand away. "Are you willing to do what I ask or not. I don't have time to be playing your childish games." Mephisto laughs. "You have quite the amazing loyalty to your husband to reject me so yes. I will do what you ask for now but I want something in return." Hibiki frowned. "Fine…but only for one night." Mephisto smirked. "Good girl. A night is all I need."

Hibiki turns around and walks off. Ever since Oichi was taken back, she, Dorian and the boys were siding with Valeriea. She had allowed them into her domain to continue their planning but it would only be a matter of time until she learned about what they did to witches. Walking for a minutes she entered a forest that was created by Valeriea. It a actually very beautiful and their were actually animals living here and there. It baffled Hibiki on why Valeriea created this place.

She soon came to a large tree that had many houses build into it. She walked up a set of stairs and walked into the first one. In the living room, Steven was in there cleaning his sword. "Where is your brother and Mikey." "Roy is on another mission and Mikey is down in the lab with Father." "Thank you, now go get ready. You will be leaving as well. "Yes mother." Steven says getting up.

Hibiki walked to a door and opened it. It had a flight of stairs leading down into the actual tree. Walking down, there were lights on the walls lighting her way. Reaching the end of the hall she entered a high tech lab that Dorian had built. He was sitting at his desk reading over the file. In the middle of the lab was a large pod that was ready for use. Mikey was on a computer doing calculations. Hibiki walked over to him. "Dear husband it is done. However, I had to agree to a favor with Mephisto." Dorian looked up. "What favor." "One night with him." Dorian sighs and went back to work. "As long as the job is done he can have you for all I care." Hibiki squeezes her hands tightly at his words. "They will be leaving soon. Steven will be going with them." Dorian nodded and got up. He walked over to the tank and placed his hands on it. "This crappy lab was all I could build with the notes you brought back to me. Those idiots…how could they have lost all my work! All those years of planning gone to waste!" Hibiki looked down. "Not all my love. You still have the main compound for your work. As your wife I will make sure everything is in place for you." Dorian chuckled. "So fiercely loyal as always. It makes me sick sometimes. Leave me woman and make sure all of your duties are done." Hibiki bows. "Yes my love." She turns on her heels and walks out. Passing by Mikey, he could see a hurtful expression on her face and tears swelling up in the corner of her eyes as she left.

Frank and Danni with Joseph where in Mrs. Moon office, she was looking over Joseph's home school paper work "Home schooled… Joseph, this is a school of all paranormal creature's. I don't.. see paranormal world history… normally home schooled kids don't get taught about other creatures.. What I can do is have a study tutor for you for that class, school year is almost over so you might have to do summer school just to keep up"

"Its not like there is paranormal schools all over the world…" Joseph says. Danni pat's his head. "No smarting." she types on her computer, the printer made a sound and she rolled her chair over to it and took the papers that was just printed then rolling back to her desk and placing them in a folder "this folder is your school form and" she reached and took out the schools planner, that was a new designed. She wrote in it his locker number '212' and the combination "I have wrote you locker number down and we will have to measure you for a uniform" she said getting up "alright stand up please "

Joseph sighs and stands. She started to measure him, Frank chuckled "they do have casual day" Mrs. Moon chuckled finishing up "it already passed, alright I'll get this in today, you will get your uniform day before you start" she said handing him his folder "See you next week" Frank helps Danni up and they head out. Once they got outside, Danni put Joseph in a headlock. "Oh sweetie I love you but, the next time you sass an adult I'll slam you into the wall okay?" She says squeezing a bit harder. Joseph tapes out. "Y-Yes ma'am…" Danni lets him go. "Good! Now let's go eat!"

A week went by and it was January 22, a car pulled up, it was Franks black jeep "Alright here we are, have a good day and you will be take the bus home, Bus 45" he said as Joseph can see the purple busses driving up to the back to drop off the kids. Frank handed him an 20 bucks "Lunch money" "Thanks…" Joseph says.

Joseph turns and heads inside the school. "To much purple…" Joseph goes and find his locker. Finding it he practices opening and closing it. A few girls stopped and saw him. There face flustered up as they kept staring. "Hey go talk to him. He looks new." One says. "Why don't you go do it." A few other girls peaked their heads around the corner to see Joseph. "He must be new. I've never seen him before." Joseph rubs his ears. 'So loud…'

Jess walked over to him "Hello, you must be Joseph, I'm Jessica Lightning Mikcloud. I will be your guide" she smiled brightly at him, Rick leaning on the wall ground looking away. "Yeah…what's his deal…" He asked.

"Oh just ignore him, he's just a jealous vampire" Jess giggling "Alright you first class is English, luckily it's close by. Follow me"

Joseph put his bag over his shoulder and followed her. Rick walked behind him, "So your new in Oichi's family" "I suppose so."

Reaching the English class "Here we are, if you need anything just let me know" she smiled "Oichi is like a sister to me so were like family already" Jess giggled "You have the same classes as her so she can follow her round to the other classes, well see you at lunch" she said walking over to Rick who grabbed her hand and pulled her away "Rick you need to stop being this jealous!" Jess yells at him.

Joseph rolled his eyes and walked in. 'This is stupid. I rather be homeschooled.' He took a seat by the window and gazed outside. He could feel eyes staring at him but he ignored them. Soon the door opened and Oichi walked in with Sakamoto and Ross. "You switched your schedule again!?" Sakamoto says frowning. "Hey, now that its school time I gotta get Oichi in check here." "She doesn't need you draining her all dang day!" Ross pushed him sighed and hugged Oichi from behind. He drained her a bit but she wasn't fazed by it much. "See that. She's not fazed with means it's working. Soon the curse will be broken. Don't you want that?" Ross says smirking.

Sakamoto rolled his eyes. "You got a whole boyfriend! Go stalk him!" "I will. I don't have all the classes with Oichi. Just this, Botany, gym, and the fashion crap. See not all bad." Oichi looks and smiles when she sees Joseph. Sakamoto raised his eyebrow. "Why Botany? You know that's about plants right?" Ross let's Oichi go. "Yeah well…I'm tired of borrowing my old man's potions. If I learn more about plants and stuff I can make better things. A demon doesn't know everything you know…for Kaci sake at least." Sakamoto chuckled. "Such a softie." Ross rolls his eyes. "Shut up."

Oichi taps Joseph on the shoulder. "Hi Joseph. Did you find your locker?" Joseph nods. "Yeah…some red head girl led me here though saying she was my guide or whatever." "Oh? You mean Jess. Was Rick being all jealous? Don't let that get to you. He is like that with everyone." "I didn't care. I'm not into girls like that." A few girls gasps at this. Oichi giggled and sits in the desk beside him. Sakamoto sat behind her and Ross sat behind Joseph.

Jess and Rick walked into their art class, the teacher was sitting down "take out your folders and go ahead and continue on your artwork you were working on" Jess and rick walked over to their stations, Kaci and Dustin where already sitting there in front of their isle doing their art.

Jess smiled and sat down taking out her art work, the class was doing Japanese watercolor art. Rick sat down and did the same.

In English class, the teacher was going over today's lessons. Oichi had her note book out taking notes. Thanks to Sakamoto and online classes she was able to keep up with everyone. Later on she had to turn in a few essays and projects to her teachers so that her grades would change then she had to speak with Crissy after school. She also had a helping hand in keeping her up to date with school.

Joseph was so taking notes. He glances at Oichi who was focusing. "So your like what? Half wolf and human right?" Ross asked him in a low whisper to only where he could hear. "Yeah…" "Interesting. Wanna ditch class later?" Joseph frowned and ignored Ross, making him chuckle.

The Morning classes went by and it was lunch, Jess and rick were sitting at that round table. The boys, Greg, Davey, Nick, Ronny and Mikey were sitting there with them. Jess munching on her fries "So the rumor of a new student late during the school year is true" Chida said sitting down, Jess nodded "Yup" Rick sighs "he looks like he doesn't wanna be here" Rick said taking a bite of his burger. Jess shook her head and then sees Oichi and Sakamoto walk over with their food "Hello Oichi!"

Oichi was about to say hi when they all noticed a crowd at the door. Girls were surrounding Joseph, crowding him, asking him questions. Joseph had an uncomfortable look on his face. Oichi frowned at this and gave her food to Sakamoto. He sighs. "Ichi please try to contain your anger just a bit…" Jess chuckled "Care ful sis!" Rick sighs, Chida chuckled "He's like the shine new to girls"

Oichi stormed over to the group and pushed the girls out the way. "Stop crowding my brother!" She yells at them. "Jeez! You all act like you never seen a hot boy before! Dry off your panties and get a life!" She grabbed Joseph hand and pulled him over to the table ignoring the glares she got. "Thank you…" Joseph says sighing out tiredly. Oichi smiled. "No buggy. Just brush past them next time. Bunch of idiot girls trying make each other jealous. Don't drag yourself in that sort of drama okay?" Joseph nodded. Chida chuckled at him "Your like the shiny new toy the girls are fighting over" Jess shook her head "Chida" "Right…" Joseph says sitting beside Oichi.

Jinn appeared and sat on Chida's lap "So this must be the new wolf, I'm Jin Moon, Prince of the crescent Moon wolves, welcome to Ravenswood" "Thanks…" Joseph says sighing mentally.

Oichi smiles at him. "Want some sushi?" Joseph looks down at her hand made lunch. "Sure?" He picked one up and at it. His eyes did a hint of a sparkle. Oichi giggled and pushed her lunch to him. "You can have more."

Over by the demons, Damien sat there sighing looking away from Jess's table. Nubia shook her head "Damien stop sighing…" "I'll try" he said as Ross and Paxton come over and sat down. Nubia smiled at them "Hello Ross, Paxton" "Hey." Ross says. "How are you holding up." Paxton says.

Nubia frowned slightly "I'm fine… I'll be alright" Mara came over wearing her cheerleading out "Hey cousins!"

"Great. The last thing I need is a boat load of your cheerfulness." Ross says. Mara chuckled and jumped slightly when Lyle appeared next to her putting his arm around her waist making Mara flush "Ross.. Paxton… I want to apologize… for my behavior…" the demons around them had widen eyes. Nubia blinked at him "wow this is the first for him" Damien nodded "how strange" "Whatever." Ross says. Paxton shrugs.

Lyle and Mara walk away from them to sit in at the table with some of angel kids. Kaci walked over with a consider and sat on Ross's lap, Kaci opened the consider making the Demons sniff "Raw bloody Meat!" Kaci frowned and hissed at them "back off! It's mine and Ross's lunch!"

Nubia chuckled, Damien reached out "Can I have a piece?" Kaci frowned "No! I made this for me and my man, if any of you demons try to take this meat I'll punch you through a wall!" he said glaring at a demon who was close of snatching, Ross's eyes glowed making the demon stop in his tracks and shook in fear. Kaci chuckled and lifted up a piece "Open love" Ross opens his mouth as Kaci feeds him. Damien shook his head "I wonder how sex you two have a day" Nubia's eyes widen "Damien!" Kaci flushed at him but kept feeding Ross and himself.

Paxton looked around and spotted Sonya sitting at a back table by herself. He got up catching Ross's attention. "Where are you going." "I think I get enough of seeing you and Kaci open affection at home." He leaves the table heading over to Sonya. Ross frowns at this and then sighs. Kaci frowns "I'm sorry…." Damien laughed "I wonder does he hear you two go at it?" Kaci bites his lip with a red face "Once….. he banged on the door told us to keep it down, that cause Ross to yell back what was it 'put your headphones on?' luckily Marie was at Oichi's" Damien laughed "Haha!" Nubia blushed but smiled "I think it's cute you two are together, Now the girls will leave you alone too" Ross was still looking over at where Paxton was sitting. His eyes narrowed at Sonya, who's face lit up when Paxton sat down. "Mmmff…" Ross grunted out with irritation. Kaci frowned "Ross what's wrong?"

Just then two boys walked over to the table. One had short light orange hair and the other long white hair with blue tips. "Ross…" Ross turns around to them. "Wyatt…Nate…what is it?" Wyatt smiled. "We only wanted to speak for a second. You remember our brother Marco right?" "Yeah your idiot brother." Kaci huffed "I remember too rude"

"Yes, idiot as he may be, try keeping your hands off him. Son of Lucifer or not, not even you can handle all of us?" Ross sighs and pushes Kaci off his lap gently. He then stands up. "You got a issue with me? Spill it but if your dumbass brother ever touches my sister again then your mother will be crying over how she lost three sons." Their eyes narrowed at Ross. Slight tension grew in the air. Nubia gulped "know come on boys…" Damien smirked "Someone is gonna die, well someone's" Kaci frowned "Ross…"

Ross's eyes turned dark red. "Get lost. Next time come up with a better threat." Wyatt growls out and takes a step forward but Nate stops him. "Brother. We are at school. I let you give Ross a message but no fighting. At least not here." Wyatt brushed his hand off. "This isn't over Ross. You can only hide under your father's name for so long. Eventually your time will come and I'll be the one having the last laugh." He storms off. Nate chuckled. "So long Ross." He looked at Kaci. "You and your…play thing…enjoy the rest of the day…" He turned on his heel to go find Wyatt. Kaci growled "play thing!?" he stepped to him "I'm not his play thing!" Nubia blinked a think "uhm Kaci…" Nate turns to him and smirked "You think he will keep you? He will get bored with you and find someone else, he always does" Nate said and walked off, Damien sat up "What a jackass" Kaci looked down biting his lip.

In a instant, Rosses eyes turned red. Everyone could feel intense heat and a great deal of bloodlust. Kaci saw Ross's nails sharpen. Kaci's eyes widen "Ross!" Nubia hid behind Damien, Damien just stood there smirking 'my ross losing control'

At the table Oichi gasps out in pain and holds her chest as her seal fed off Ross anger. She felt something pulsing through her body and her body got heavy as she fell forward. "Oichi!?" Sakamoto grabbed her before her head hit the table. Jess's eyes widen "Oichi!" Rick, Chida and the boys frowned at her "Is she alright?" "Oichi you alight?"

Nat smirked as he continued walking. In a quick motion Ross was already behind him, ready to take Nate's heart right out his body. Everyone gasps at this until Paxton grabbed Ross's hand. As he did it they could see his hand burning just by touching Ross. "Calm down. Not here…" Nate shook his head and left the lunch room. Ross glared at Paxton but Paxton gave him a blank look. "Don't…not here. Don't make me have to do this." Ross bit his lip and snatched away from Paxton. Kaci shook "R-ross… calm down"

Paxton looked down at his burned hand. He closed it as he started to heal himself. "Go cool off." Paxton says. Ross snitched his teeth and quickly leaves the lunch room. Kaci frowned "Should I leave him be….?" "Its for the best right now. I don't want him lashing out at you." Paxton says. Kaci frowned and sat down.

Across the lunch room, Jess frowned on what happen with Ross. She looked to see Nat walking off. "What is going on with the demons?" Rick frowned "I don't know…" Sakamoto rubbed Oichi's back. "Are you okay?" Joseph asked. Oichi nodded. "Yeah…I'll be okay." Joseph frowned. "Your not okay…you look pale." Oichi smiles. "Trust me. Me being pale is the best thing that could happen to me right now." Sakamoto sighs and looked at Paxton who walked back over to Sonya. "I heard there had been tension between a few demons here and there but it looks like it might be worse then I thought."

Before lunch was over, the gym teacher stepped on top of a table and blew his whistle that made everyone stop talking "I want you all remember that 1st and 2nd years that gym is being switched to the health classroom so that means my classes I would normally have after this house will be in the health classroom right next to the gym, so don't bother changing go right to that class" he said stepping down walking off.

Greg groaned "Health class… but we had that last year…" "Yeah I was hoping we would play some dodge ball…." Chida shook his head. "I'm taking you to the nurse to rest for a bit." Sakamoto says to Oichi.

After lunch, the students headed for their next class. Jess and Rick holding hands walked the health classroom, reaching the class room the door was open already and they stepped inside, the walls were yellow, with wooden desks, white chalk board, bookcases and a white board. On the walls where the typical health posters. The teacher was at her desk, she was attractive young woman with black hair, purple eyes, and a large bust. She was wearing a red track suit and red glasses.

Jess and Rick stepped over to the desks and sat in the middle. Chida, Jin walked sitting in the back. Greg, Davey and Ronny walked in they went to the back also. Kaci and Paxton walked in, Kaci sat in front of Jess. Paxton sat next to the window looking out. Ross walked in with a blank look on his face and sat in front of Paxton. He leans on his elbow sinking into his own mind. Kaci looked back at him "Ross?" Ross was silent.

Kaci frowned and looked down at his desk, Dustin rubbed his back "it's alright brother"

In the nurse's office, Oichi was behind a curtain area. She was sitting in front of aurora on a stool "how you are feeling?" "Like I've been hit by a truck.."

"Mhmm, luckily your grandfather tested these for me, I made them for students who get headaches or any other pain, he gave me the green light on giving you these" she said reaching in her desk taking out a herb like pill "the curse on your back won't be affect by these, since these pills are pure herbal" "Okay." Oichi says.

"Take two of these and your feel better in about 5 minutes, so has I can understand Ross caused this?" Aurora said handing two to Oichi. "Yes. This stupid curse reacts to anything negative and feeds off it. Especially demonic…" Oichi says sighing.

Aurora stood up "alright let's get you to class, I need to speak with Ross" she said walking them out of her office, a student came over with a bloody nose, Aurora shook her head "keep your head and put pressure on it, I'll be right back"

Joseph who went to the nurse with Oichi was waiting for her, holding her bag.

They walked to see Gabriel "Oh Gab! Come with me incase Ross might lash out on me" Gabriel blinked "is it about what happen during lunch?" he looked at Oichi, Aurora nodded.

In the health room, Mara stepped in only to be pushed out of the way "move it angel" Wyatt said, him and Nat stepped in. Mara frowned at them and went to sit down next to Dustin and Kaci. "Brother try not to cause to much a fuss. I can only protect you for so long." Nate says. "Brother is here teaching somewhere and I rather not run into him today." Wyatt sighs. "Whatever…"

Ms. Stacy looked around and smiled has the bel rang, she got up and was about to great her class when Aurora stepped "I'm sorry Ms. Stacy, I walked Oichi and Joseph from my office" Ms. Stacy chuckled "No Biggy "Please take a seat" Oichi nodded as she and Joseph took a seat.

"Do you mind if speak with Ross real quick please?" Aurora asks. "Sure we can wait until he gets back in" Ross ignored her and stayed seated.

Gabriel step in "Ross, know" he asks softly. Ross sighed and got up walking over to them and out of the classroom, Aurora closing the door. "Ross, Oichi was just in my office… from pain you made her cause. Has the nurse of this school I make sure the students of this school are prefect health, with Oichi it's different because what she has on her back, being marked by you, she can sense your aura and feel pain whenever you lose control, so please calm yourself down" Aurora said to him, Gabriel looked at him with a soft look.

"Whatever…can I go now." Ross with a flat tone. "alright, head back in class now" Aurora said. Ross nodded and stepped back in class. Ms. Stacy smiled "Welcome back, please have a seat" Ross went back and sat down in front of Paxton. He sighs mentally and leans back on his elbow.

Ms. Stacy smiled "Well then, I'm Ms. Stacy. Welcome to 2nd year health class, I know you all took this class in 1st year but this year will be different because" she stepped over to the white board and rolled it over flipping it around, where is had 'Vampire' 'Werewolves' 'Demons' and 'Angels' "Are gonna learning about vampire, werewolves, Demons and angels" some of the human were excited to hear this.

"Now then, vampire, werewolves, demons and angels have the same bodily autonomy has humans. Since they do, the only courses we will be learning is of course intercourse wise" most of the girls blushed from her saying that "And the venoms of vampires, werewolves and demons" she said "Now then, the reason for the intercourse is because there are many mix breads. This room is filled with mix breeds" she chuckled "Kaci and Dustin" they looked at her "Kaci and Dustin are half vampire and half angel" "Fallen" they both said at the same time, the class chuckled. Ms. Stacy chuckled "Fallen angel" she recorded herself "Paxton, is half demon and half angel." She looks at Joseph and smiled. "And our new student here is half human and half wolf. With vampires and werewolves, there hasn't been a hybrid since the time of Deacon… and all vampire and werewolf couples where forbidden to breed but I have found out that the council changed it for some reason. Anyways, lets began on vampires first. Vampire's are more human then people know. Yes they do need to drink blood, but not so much has many people think. Rick, Chida how long can you last without drinking blood" Rick and Chida chuckled "3 months" they said at the same time. Jess smiled "True" Ms. Stacy chuckled "some vampires however can not wait 3 months, royal blood like Rick, Chida, Kaci and Dustin can last for 3 months" Dustin chuckled "I lasted for 4 months" "Me… mmmm I feed ever week from…" he stopped and flushed, the students were blinking at him "Uhm I can last for the 3 or 4 months"

Ms. Stacy smiled "Vampires have that paranormal senses, speed, healing, smell, strength, earring and energy. With werewolves, it's the same. All that paranormal powers. They are also more human, many wolves have their human form, then their wolf forms. I know for sure Jin's forms. First form is human like, 2nd form is wolf size then 3rd form is of course the classic legendry werewolf forums you see in the movies. His clan are called the Albino wolfs" Jin chuckled "yup" the students chuckle at them.

"With Oichi's clan, I'm not really familiar with. I'm still learning about her clan, how many forms do you have dear?" she asked Oichi. Jess giggled "I Like one of her forms, she's very snuggle-able" Rick pouted "Hey… I'm snuggle-able too" Chida, Dustin and Kaci shook their heads.

"Um well…My clan is like any another clans I guess. They each have a human form and a wolf form. However, me and my grandpa are kinda different from the rest and are classified as rare I think." We both have human forms. Our second form is more of a hybrid form. We keep the human features but we grow tails, ears, and our strength, endurance, speed, etc is increased 10 fold." She then blushed. "And we also…have the tendency to cuddle up against the ones we care for like a puppy in that form…" Some students chuckled at this.

"Our third form is one we rarely used. While we are regular size wolf we both can control our sizes. We can be very big as a mountain if we wanted or very small like a new born pup. I cant control my third form so I have to wear my grandfather's fang to keep it steady. We don't use the that form unless we are tracking, hunting, or traveling a very long way."

Ms. Stacy chuckle "For demons, like humans of course. Demons have a normal human that mistake them for humans. Their demon forms are different for each demon." She looked at Ross "Well… since he isn't in the mood… mhmm Nat, Wyatt. Describe your demon forms"

Before Wyatt could say anything. Paxton raised his hand. "Excuse me but I can explain Ross forms as it needs to be remind to the two in the back." Wyatt frowned at him. Ms. Stacy smiled "Go ahead Paxton" everyone turned there heads to listen.

"Like she said every demon is different and unique in their own way. There are some demons that do not have human forms and there are some who only have a human form and a demon form like the two lesser beings in the back." Wyatt bit his lip. The class chuckled, Ms. Stacy raised her eyebrow "keep going Paxton"

"In Ross's case, he has three forms. His first form is human. However, his human form cannot last forever and he must be reborn into another." Oichi hums out. "So…that's not how Ross really looks?" "No, Ross has been reborn plenty of times due to his demonic energy being high. He hasn't even fully matured into it yet." "Wow" Jess says softly, Rick shrugged. Ms. Stacy "true demons don't age like human, keep going"

Paxton keeps going. "His second form is his basic demon form. Most have you have seen it before. Not much change other the he has horns on his head and his demonic energy spreads out thicker. His last form is a form that is sealed away. Once he is in that form he becomes an unstable ball of rage capable of setting the whole word on fire. So if he were to snap his fingers he can barbecue the two idiots in the back before they could blink. It's a form so dangerous that his father would not allow it to use openly." He turns to Wyatt and smiles sweetly at him. "Does that help you get it now or do I need to break it down to where your simple brains can understand?" Wyatt eyes glowed slightly. "Watch it half breed…"

Kaci frowned then growled, slamming his hand on the table "Shut the hell up, no one cares for your fucken mouth!" Jess frowned "Kaci careful…" Dustin shook his head "Brother." Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I don't know what your trying to prove but maybe you should just fuck off and do what you do best. Being used like a free toy."

Kaci stood up growling "Say that again…" Ms. Stacy shook her head and snapped her fingers has Kaci was turned around and placed in her seat, eyes widen. Jess gasped "You're a witch…?" Ms. Stacy smiled "yes, now then let's move on to angels. Angels are the same also, there more human but with the wings. For an example. Mara?" Mara frowned "I would have to take off my shirt…" some boys grinned, even some of the demons were licking their lips. Paxton glared at them "knock it off, Ms. Stacy ill do it" she nodded. Paxton sighs, stands up and takes his shirt off. Only two of his six wings appeared.

"Angels can have more than two wings. Angels can make them disappear and un-disappear, thank you Paxton" she said with a smile. Paxton's wings disappear and he puts his shirt back on.

"Now tomorrow we will learn about male barriers" she said, Kaci's face turned red "Male barriers?" Greg asked with a confused look, Ms. Stacy chuckled "Tomorrow" she said has the bell rang "See you all tomorrow" Jess, Rick, Dustin, Chida, Kaci got up and left.

Ross got up sighing. Paxton pats his shoulder. "When your completely calm we need to talk…" Ross moves his hand. "Sure…" He grabbed his things and started walking to his next class. Paxton sighs. "At least he is trying not to snap…"

Classes went by and it was the last class of the day, Dustin was walking to the storage room. He had study hall but was signed to get stuff from the art storage room. Walking around the corner he see's a couple kissing, he frowned mentally then sighing walking away 'so lonely…' 

Joseph was walking in the hallway looking for the rest room. This day tired him out and he figured the bathroom would be a good place to be alone. Oichi had introduced him to mostly everyone but he couldn't remember their faces at the moment. "Vampires, wolves, demons, angels, witches, a lot…even humans. Maybe mother was wrong about the world…" He says to himself.

"Joseph!" Joseph stops to see a group of girls with flushing faces. He frowned at this. Something he was starting to hate was the fact that he had been here for one day and girls would not leave him alone. They were bothersome, asking him personal questions and trying to get close to him. It was creepy. He quickly turned around and ran off. "H-Hey wait!" The girls yelled out chasing him. Running around the corner he ran right into Dustin. Dustin gasped and frowned "Hey watch where you going!"

Joseph could hear the girls coming. He grabbed Dustin's wrist and pulled him into the storage room. He places his hands on the wall on the side of Dustin's face. "I'm sorry about this but can you be silent for a second." He turned his head to the door as girls started running by. Dustin's eyes widen and his face turned red, his heart was racing "N-No problem….." 'oh my god… his so hot up close…' he licked his lips, he see the veins in his neck throbbing, it made him gulp slightly, feeling very hungry where is fangs came out quietly.

Soon the girls ran by leaving the hall way silent. Joseph sighs out. "Sorry for running into you and pulling you in here…I just wanted to get away from those girls. They have been following me all day." He moves his hands. Dustin flushed "It's.. a-alright…" he said still with a red face trying to control his hungry "the best way to deal with girls… is to show them your not interested in them"

"I've already done and said that. Nothing works…they are like a pack of wild dogs…I even told them I wasn't interested in girls." "Well… kiss someone in front of them, show them?" Dustin shrugged his shoulders 'kiss me…! No stop bad Dustin!' he mentally battled with himself. Joseph rubs his head. "I don't know anyone like that who would be willing to do that." He grabbed the door knob and opened it. "Anyways, sorry for dragging you into this." Dustin frowned mentally has Joseph walked out of the room, soon has he did the girls were scream "There he is!" Dustin bites his lip and with his vampire speed he was out of the room and had Joseph against the wall in the hallway with his lips on Joseph's the girls eyes widen like deer in head lights.

They then frowned and glared at Dustin and stormed off. When they were gone Joseph tapped Dustin signaling that they were gone. Dustin's eyes widen, with his speed he was away form "Oh my god… I'm so sorry… uhm… I'm sorry I don't know what came over me!…" "Right…" Joseph says sighing.

"Dustin! Where the hell are" Kaci came around the corner and see's the scene, he blinked and sees Dustin's red face. Kaci grinned. "Oh little brother what's with the red face?" Dustin's eyes widen and then glared, he did a vampire hiss and rushed into the art storage room. Kaci laughed and winked at Joseph walking in the art storage room. Joseph shook his head and left to find the bathroom that he had been looking for.

In an empty room, a man with light blue hair and eyes. He was wearing glasses as he wrote and was getting ready for tomorrow lesson when a knock was heard at his door. "Adrian? Are you in there?" The door opens and a beautiful woman walked in. She had long black hair and blue eyes. "Adrian you should answer your sister when she is calling you." Adrian sighs. "What do you want Melissa. You are supposed to back home supporting mother." Melissa chuckles. "As many siblings as we have I doubt she would miss me. Plus, you need help controlling those boys you know. They might start something they can't finish." "What happens, happens. Brother or not if they cross Lord Lucifer I will cut them down." Melissa smirked. "How devilish of you. Then at least warn them. We can't have them starting a war with Ross up here while things are happening back home." Adrian took his glasses off. "Fine. Now will you get out. I have work to do." Melissa pouted. "Such a workaholic."

Delica walked into the room caring two boxes "hello?" I'm here to drop of herbs from the witchery?" "You can place them down on the desk." Adrian says.

Delica put them down "Here you are and here is the paperwork of your order" Melissa looked at her "The fallen herself" Delica frowned at her and looked at Adrian with a blush and smiled "Thank you" she turned to leave.

Melissa looked at Adrian. "More work huh. Well whatever. I'm gonna go look for a house or an apartment or whatever and stay up top for awhile. Can't have something slip out from hell and cause panic." "Is that a order?" "Mmm…more or less. Lord Lucifer wants us to make sure nothing to bad happens here." "Like when Ross tried to summon the army." Melissa chuckled. "That would have been fun." "That is exactly why falling in love makes one weak. I would have thought he learned his lesson by now." Melissa got up. "Well actually try falling in love once in a while and then see how it feels. It might change that cold personality of yours." She says walking out, closing the door behind her.

After school, Kaci was up in the art club sitting in the corner with his head in his knees. Dustin frowned at him form his work station, the door opened and Jess walked in in Rick behind her "hello Kaci and Dustin" Dustin smiled "Jess, Rick" Rick nodded to him then frowned at Kaci "Cuss what's wrong?" Jess blinked and looked at Kaci with a deep frown, she stepped over to knelling down "Kaci hun what's wrong?" Kaci sniffed "I think he's gonna leave me… I feel it…" Jess frowned "Don't be silly, Ross cares for you. Trust me, seeing the way he acted today just shows he cares for you and loves you" Kaci sniffs "but… what if he gets bored with me… and leaves me.." Dustin frowns "That's that demon talking not him! Ross would never leave you!"

Rick nodded "True Kac!" Jess smiled at him "come on know, cheer up. I have Japanese beef, Rick likes to snack on it once in awhile" Kaci sniffed and blinked "really?" Jess giggled "You hungry for some blood too? I can give you some. I know drinking witche's blood would make high" Rick bites his lip "Hey! No one but me can bite you!" Jess narrowed at him "Oh shut up! Chida feed off me once and you didn't care when he did!" Rick groaned "Because he's my twin!" "Well Kaci is your cousin!" Jess snapped back, Jess lifted her arm "you want some, it will make you feel light and happy" Kaci blinked "I don't think Ross will like me biting someone else but him…" his stomach started to growl. Dustin sighed "Just have some of the meat I can hear you stomach from all the way over here"

Kaci flushed "I'll have some of the meat" Jess smiled and took out a container from her messenger back "Here you go" she said getting up "Dustin my vase is fished from the furnace?" Dustin nodded "Yup!" Jess smiled "Sweet know I can paint for my Oichi!" Rick pouted and sat down "So where is he?" Kaci frowned taking a bite of the beef "He… he left without telling me… so I figured he didn't want me with him…"

Paxton was flying in the air, heading towards Ross. He had hid his presence from everywhere but Paxton knew exactly where he was. Flying out of Ravenswood, he flew a few miles out. Looking down he finally spots his landing. He dips down and lands on the ground gently. There was a small path that lead to a very old and worn down garden meadow trail. There was an open section and stairs that led deeper in to the path. There was also a sitting area next to a small pond.

Jumping down, Paxton saw Ross sitting down with his head looking at the ground. "How did you find me?" Ross asked. "Because I know you Ross. This isn't only your secret hideout." Ross drops his head lower. Paxton walks to him.

"Kaci is going to be upset if you keep taking off like this." Ross sighs. "I know." "Then don't do it. Knowing him Wyatt might have already gotten in his head." Ross looks up at Paxton. "Well he shouldn't…if he really loves me like he says he does then he would doubt that I would leave him." Paxton sits beside him. "Sure, I'm a jackass and I slept around a lot but I've never cheated on anyone. Sure I've used a couple of girls and dudes but I made sure that they knew I wasn't looking for anything serious and they were just fine with it. If I were to use Kaci then I would have already dropped him by now. Anyone who knows me should know that and it's getting frustrating that I have to defend my own fucking actions."

Paxton nods. "Yes, that comes with the territory of your reputation. When was the last time you actually loved, loved someone. Don't let your ego and pride be the down fall of something good that can happen to you." Ross sighs. "Yeah…I just want to kill Wyatt though…I understand Nate. He was protecting his brother but Wyatt had always hated me." Paxton chuckled. "True." Ross looked at Paxton's hand. "Sorry for burning you earlier." "I've been through worse."

There was silence between them. "Say Pax…do you ever think about the times we had in the apartment? Before Kaci?" Ross asks. "I do. It does make me kinda jealous that Kaci gets to experience it with you but if your happy I'm happy." Ross frowns. "Then…this Sonya chick. Are you two…" "Dating? Something like that I guess." Ross sighs. "So now im a bit jealous that she gets to experience that with you. Man…I loved it when all your wings came out at once." Paxton laughs. "Shut up. They never all came out once. If they did they would smack you in the face." Ross laughs back. "True."

He then sighs. "I don't like giving you up to that girl. Your my Paxton. You know how weird it is to not have you near me?" Paxton leans back. "Jeez you are so possessive. Learn to share." Ross pouted. "You and Marie and on the rare occasions Oichi, all belong to me. Your all mine." Paxton rolls his eyes. "And Kaci?" Ross leans back. "He's mine to…but out of the four of you I refuse to let him go." Paxton smiles and ruffles Ross's hair. He then looked around. "You know if we clean this place up and rebuild it, it can become our own personal spot to relax. I can definitely put a barrier around it and make it so that only us and close friends can come here." Ross stretches. "I guess so. We have a lot more friends in this lifetime. I guess it would be go to share something with them."

Couple of hours went by, Jess and Rick with Kaci walked out for the school "you wanna ride home Kaci?" Jess asked, Kaci frowned "I don't wanna go home…" Jess frowned "why don't go home and spend time with your mom, your rarely over there" Rick nodded "Always at Ross's" "Well, Well, the toy himself" Jess and Rick frowned looking to see Wyatt walk over with Nate. Kaci bites his lip looking away, Jess narrowed at them "beat it demons" her eyes glowed green "Or I send a powerful holy spell at you" she said has a white light appeared in her hand making the stop frown at her "Beat it" Rick growled "leave my cousin alone!" "Oh please. Like we want to waste time with something Ross is going to throw away anyway." Wyatt says laughing. watching them leave, Jess looked at Kaci "you wanna stay over at our place?" Kaci looked at her "stay at your place?" Jess smiled "yeah where having homemade Sukiyaki for dinner" Rick chuckled "her's is like eating form the gods" Jess flushed "shut up!" Kaci smiled "Sure, I'm feeling rather hungry" Jess chuckled "come to Ricks car!" she linked her arms with Rick and Kaci.

Days later, on the weekend , it was a warm day. Ronnie and his family were at the park having a BBQ party and celebrating Joseph as a new family member. Ronnie had reserved a section of the park so they wouldn't be interrupted. He was on the grill cooking. Faye and lily were at the table enjoying Faye's famous cuddles on the beach mocktail.

"Oh my Lily…I didn't know you had to send them all back." Faye says frowning. Lily nodded. "Yes, with Axel on the lose it was not safe for Jazz and her sisters to be here anymore. I had to send them into hiding incase he came after them…" Lily says sipping her drink. "What about little Ari?" They looked over to where the kids were playing. "She will be leaving with me." "What? Your leaving to?" Lily nodded. "Axel is after my head as well. If he can't get to Danni or Oichi then he will come for me." Faye bit her lip and grabbed Lily's hand. "No, you can't leave. How about you and Ari move in with us! With Ronnie here, Axel wouldn't even make to the door." Lily smiles. "Thank you, Faye, but I think it's best for me to…" "Don't think just because of what happened between Dante and Danni we don't consider you family. We all knew eventually it was going to end." Faye squeezed her hand. "No one here rejects you or the clan or even Dante. So you can pack yours and Aris things and move in asap okay?" Lily chuckles. "You are very pushy when you need to be." Faye smiles. "When your married to Ronnie it's a skill that must be learn." The two-woman laughed together. Ronnie at the grill, overhearing the conversation, couldn't help but smile at their carefree laughter.

Jess walked over wearing a cute outfit, black tank top with a see-through brown shirt over it, denim short and sandals. Kaci behind her was wearing men's black gray slim elastic jeans denim Biker skinny jeans and white v neck short with black wrap converse. Jess smiled "Hello Lily, Faye and Ronnie!" Kaci smiled "Hello" "Hi dears, everyone is already out doing whatever. The food will done a bit later but if you get thirsty or need a quick bite we have drinks and snacks ready. Have fun." Faye says.

Jess smiled "Alright, come on Kaci lets go find Oichi!" Kaci smiles and nodded "Alright" Jess grabbed him and dragged him wither her.

Over where the kids were. Oichi was sitting in the grass as Takara held on to her. She was wearing a cute black and yellow stripe dress with bees on them. Sakamoto was beside her laying down taking a nap. Marie, Ty, Ari who was two now, and Kim were all playing with a soccer ball. It rolled over to Ari. "Me roll…" She says softly in a whisper. Luckily everyone there had great hearing so they didn't have a issue with it. She pushed the ball to Kim. "No Ari! You kick it! Like me!" Kim kicked the ball to Marie and she kicks it to Ty. Ari nods. "Me?" Ty sighs and instead of kicking he pushes it to her making her smile. "Heehee."

Kim frowned. "No! She has to kick it!" Ty frowned at her. "Stop it. Ari is a baby. She doesn't have to kick it okay?" Kim pouts. "Okay." Ari looks down. "Me bad…" Marie's eyes widen. "Ari isnt bad. She's good! Come on pass the ball to me." She says sitting on the grass. Ari smiles and pushes it to her. "Yay! Good job! Right?" She says to Ty and Kim. Ty nods. "Yes. Very good." Kim nods. "Good…" Ari smiles. "Heehee. I do good…" "Hey everyone" Jess says with giggled, Kim gasped "JESS!" she ran over to Jess, Jess knelled and hugged 'Hey Kimmy, how are you?" Kaci chuckled and felt someone poke his leg, he looked to see Marie right next to him with a frown "Why haven't you been over?" Kaci frowned mentally but he smiled softly "needed to spend with my cousins Marie."

Marie frowned. "That never stopped you before! It's because of my dummy head brother isn't it!" She says stopping her feet. "Don't lie to me! Brother said when married couple fight. They need time apart." She pouted. "I'll go beat him up for you so you can come home!" Jess raised her eyebrow and chuckled, Kaci sighs and kneels down "Marie… we are not a married couple… it's just that …" Kaci smiles "Marie… I'm sorry… I'll be over tonight alright?"

Marie huffs out. "Okay…" looking for Oichi, she smiled to see her with Takara. She giggled with Kim still hanging on her "Oichi!"

"Hey Jess. Lookie who's here Kara." She says turning her to Jess. "Hello my cute little niece! Your aunty is here" Takara smiled brightly at Jess and giggled. Jess cued at her "Awwww"

"That's not the best part yet." Oichi says. "Wave to auntie Jess sweetie." Takara bounces a bit and starts waving at Jess, giggling, tickled pinked by her new skill. Jess giggled "awww!" Jess waves at her back "just cute has a bee!"

"She's learning to walk quick for her age to. I read a bunch of books and what not. She's a quick learner." She let Takara go and she takes maybe three full steps before falling down on her butt. "Usually a baby would cry or something right but not this little bumblebee." Takara claps her hand and waves more at Jess giggling. Jess smiled and waved back at her "so cute!" Oichi chuckled and picked Takara up. She looks around. "Mmm. Your protective Rick isnt here today." "oh he's doing his student intern credit at the hospital, nurse" Jess says sitting down next to Oichi, Kim sat on her lap. Kaci stepped over and sat down, they can see the boys playing football. Kaci watched Ross throwing the ball making a thunder noise, kaci smiled softly at him but Nate's words echoed in his head making him frown and look away. Marie say this and bites her lip and turn to looked at her brother.

Joseph, Ross, Paxton, Terry, Eric, and Jack were power throwing a football around. It was made with a heavier material so it wouldn't go flat while they were playing. The ball was passed back to Ross and he smirked. Eric frowned. "Come on man! Don't be a jerk!" Ross leans his arms back and throws it hard and fast at Eric.

Eric not backing down tried to catch it but it slides through his fingers and heads to Terry. Terry catches it. "Haha! To weak baby bro!" He tosses the foot ball over to Paxton. He smirks deadly at Ross who gulps. "Come on now Pax. Don't be a dick." Paxton spreads his wings and flies up in the air. He spins around and throws the ball with half his strength, sending it flying right toward Ross. "Ain't no way in hell I'm catching that!" Ross says moving out the way. The ball hit the ground hard. Making a dent. Ronnie sighs. "Careful over there." Paxton drops down. "Sorry sir." Paxton chuckled at Ross. "Pansy." Paxton says. Ross pouted at him. "You were trying to kill me!" "Oh? Was I? I didn't notice."

Joseph chuckled. Something like this he didn't mind. He felt at home here and everyone treated him the same even though he was half human. "Yo Joseph! Let's see some wolf strength!" Terry says. "Wolf strength?" Terry walked to him. "Your part wolf so that means you got all the ups. Strength, speed, agility etc. We should test them out while we got the park to ourselves. "Okay…" Ross chuckled. "Let's race. The first one to the tree wins. Paxton you be the judge."

Just then Ross fell down. They blinked to see Marie had ran over there and tackled him in his back. She was now standing over him with a pouty face and glowing red eyes. "Stupid brother!" She starts jumping on his back. "Stupid! Meanie head! Fathead! Jerk face! Monkey butt! Dummy head!" She yells as she jump harder on him. Jess gasped "Marie!" Kaci looked and chucked 'awww Marie is defending me'

Terry busted out into laughter at this. Paxton rubs his head and sighs. Joseph sat down. "Um…is he going to be okay?" Marie then grabbed Ross by his cheeks, sat on his sore back and pulled him, bending his back. "Sissy Oichi taught me this move! Ill use it on you!" She says pulling harder. Ross started tapping out.

Oichi rubs her head. "I didn't think shed use that on Ross. It's kinda cute." Sakamoto sits up from his nap to see this. He chuckled. "I wish I had a camera." "Should we stop her?" Oichi asked. "Paxton's over there. Besides she's not wrong. Ross can't keep running away from his problems anymore." Jess sighs "yeah your right" Kaci stood up and walked over "Marie" she stopped and looked up at him "brother will pay for hurting you!"

She goes back to pulling Ross. "Marie love, stop. I'm gonna walk to the ice cart you wanna come with?" Kaci chucked at her. Marie puffs her cheeks out and let Ross go. "Okay." She jumped on Ross's back one more time before walking off with Kaci. Paxton shook his head. Using his wings he started to fan a twitching Ross.

Frank and Danni showed up with more food. "Mama! Me and your lovely grandson are here!" Faye chuckles as Danni sits down. Faye rubs her belly. She felt a light kick. "Aw he kicked me." Danni giggles. "Yeah, he is becoming more active everyday. Mainly when we are getting hungry." Frank chuckled and lifted a bag of lobster tails "Do you mine Ronnie? I already season them for her" "Yes, I'm not the one to get in the way of a pregnant woman's food." Faye chuckled at him

At the ice cream cart Kaci and Marie were standing behind a couple. Marie had her head down. "I'm mad a you to…" She says to Kaci. Kaci frowned "What for?"

"I might be seven but I've lived long to…I'm really smart you know." She looks up at him. "Big brother hurts to. More than you…people don't know my brother like that and they always end up pushing him away like Pax…" Kaci frowned "Marie.."

"Marco and Dummy head Wyatt has always hated Ross…always. For a long time. They always get in the head of Ross's girlfriends and boyfriends and then they end up leaving Ross…" She starts tearing up. "Now your gonna leave us to. Just like everyone else! I don't want you to leave." Tears ran down her cheeks. "If you leave, Ross and Pax leave, and then I leave and I don't want to leave! I like it here with sissy Oichi and Taka and you and big brother and Paxton." She starts crying. "I'll be alone again!" Kaci's knelled down to her "I'm not gonna leave, we are family Marie. I love Ross, I really do love him, Ross is my first will and will always be my first. I won't leave Marie, I'm not leaving Ross… I love him too much to leave me… I'm afraid of him leaving me…."

"Because you let that dummy get in your head! My brother loves you more then anything! He told me so!" Marie says rubbing her eyes. "Stop it. Don't let Wyatt win…he always hurt big brother but big brother act like nothing happens and tries to move on…you make him happy. Why would he ever give that up…" Kaci smiled at her "Thank you Marie, thank you for helping me. Double scoop for you" she said standing up taking her hand they stepped over "one vanilla and one strawberry with two scoops" "And Cherry's!" Marie giggled out "And cherry's" Kaci said. The man nodded and started to make their ice cream.

Over by the others, Dustin walked on over wearing Power Rainbow t shirt, white Calf length Cropped capris' with black converse. Jess say him and smiled "Hey Dustin! How was the gray pride walk" Dustin chuckled "it was fun has always" he said walking over, he saw Joseph. He flushed and looked away walking over to Oichi and Jess.

Takara suddenly started screaming, making Sakamoto jump. They looked down to see a bee was hovering by her and flow away. "Beeeee!" Takara yells as she waves her hands. Oichi giggled. "I worry about her love of bees. What if she tries to catch one." (others)

Over by the guys they were back tossing the football back and forth. Ross was sitting on the grass next to Paxton. "Damn that kid. She could have broken me in half." Paxton chuckled. "It was funny. Only you will let a 7 year old treat you like that." Ross rubs his head. "She jumped me from behind. That's not fair at all." He lays back on the grass and sighs out. Paxton chuckled as he watched Joseph and Eric try to tackle Terry into ground.

Joseph and Eric rushed at Terry, Terry chuckled getting ready. Has they got close to him, they were suddenly kicked away from Terry falling on the ground sliding away. Terry grinned has River was snugging him in his side, wearing the cutest outfit. Printed Racerback Cami Top, Demin shorts, comfy leather of denim blue and slight tan sandals. Her hair still short. Jess smiled "River is here" Dustin chuckled.  
Eric and Joseph sat up and frowned. "That was a bit much…" Joseph says. Eric got up. "Dammit Terry! Tell your girlfriend to stay out the game!" "Eric language!" They heard Faye yell out. "S-Sorry grandma!" Eric called out. Terry kissed River forehead. "Why don't you go sit with the girls for a bit. I did promise them a sound beating after all." He chuckling. River giggled "alright" she kissed him and skipping over to Jess and Oichi.

Kaci and Marie walked back over, Marie had already finished her ice cream cone "you devoured that cone" Kaci chuckled. "It was yummy! Thank you!"

Kaci chuckled at her as she skipped back over to Ty. Kaci looked over to Paxton and Ross, Ross was still on the ground. Kaci smiled softly and stepped over to them. Reaching them he laid down next to Ross's side putting his arm over Ross's stomach and his head on against his shoulder. He felt an arm wrap around him.

"Ty!" Marie yells tackling him into the ground. Ari giggles. Ty sits up. "Mar…we talked about this." Marie giggles. "I can't help it. I like hugging you!" Ty sighs. "Then do it without tackling."

Joseph walked over go Oichi. "I thought you were playing with Terry." "I was but then…" He points over to see Terry tackle Eric and Jack nearly into the ground. "I'm strong but I'm not that strong." He sits down in front of her. Takara smiles and waves at him. Joseph reaches out and grabs her hand. Takara starts walking from Oichi to him. "Seems like she likes you." Joseph smiles softly. "She's cute." Dustin flushed at him, Jess giggled "She is adorable!" River sat down and smiled "babies are super cute" 

Kaci closes his eyes "I'm sorry" he snuggled more into Ross's side. "Its fine…just stop letting those bastards get into your head." Ross says.

Dawn walked over to Faye, Danni and Lily wearing black retro gal criss cross top, Dark Red Mesh Pleat Maxi Skirt and black sandals. In her arms was a lady bug car seat "Hey, sorry I'm a little late. I'm baby sitting for Zach" Danni's eyes widen "You have Rosy?!" Dawn chuckled and stepped over putting the car seat down next to her. There was a sun shade over the car seat, keeping her safe from the sun "Frank there's an umbrella and bouncer in my trunk can you get them?" Frank smiled "Sure!" he took Dawn's keys and jugged away. Danni looked down at Rosalina who was just sound asleep. She was wearing a very cute Striped two-piece romper set.

"So cute she is." Danni says smiling. Ronnie was flipping over burgers, ribs, and hot dogs. "Danni have you thought of a name yet?" He asks. "I made a list of names but I can't decided on what name fits!" Faye chuckled. "I'm excited on what you name him." Lily smiles. "Its nice to see you so happy Danni." Danni turned her. "Ms. Lily. You were always so kind and caring. I'm sorry it didn't work out with me and Dante but thank you for being happy for me." Lily nodded. "Of course dear. You both deserve your own life. If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask me." Danni nodded. "Thank you." Dawn chuckled and sat down, as Frank came walking over with the bouncer and umbrella. Putting the bouncer down he opened up the umbrella and with his strength he put it in the ground. "There you go ladies, shade" Dawn smiled "Thank you frank"

"I'm hungry…" Danni says rubbing her tummy. Faye and Lily looked at Dawn and smiled "So Dawn, how are you Zach doing?" Dawn blinked "huh?" Danni blinked at Dawn, "you have his scent all over you" Dawn flushed "It's nothing… I've been spending a lot of time with him…." Frank raised his eyebrow "mhmm and that bite mark I see fading on your neck?" Dawn quickly put her hand on neck "H-He… Was hungry… haven't had blood in 6 months"

The women chuckled. "I see." Danni says poking Dawn. "Frankkk I need food!" Danni says. "Your son is kicking me to." Frank chuckled "coming up!" Dawn flushed and looked down at Rosy who was still asleep.

Ari walked up to Sakamoto. "Hi." She says shyly. "Hey there." Sakamoto says. Ari looks down. "What's wrong?" Ari looks at who was sitting on Jess's lap. Marie was still hugging on Ty and Takara was now playing with Joseph. Ari placed her hand on his lap. "Sit…?" Sakamoto chuckled and picked her up. "Felt a little lonely huh?" She smiles as he rubbed his head. Ari giggled. Oichi smiles at them. "Aw you made friends with Ari." Jess chuckled "I know you girls wanna play a game?" Marie's head pops up. "I love games!"

Jess got up with Kim, and lifted her hand has Kim's eyes widen "Bubbles!" Kim giggled and running at them trying to pop them. Marie got up and pops one. Ari watches one and tries popping them but misses. She frowned. "No pop…" Sakamoto chuckled and grabbed her hands. "I'll help you." A bubble floated in her face and with his help she pops it. She smiles. "Pop." Takara waves her hands in the waves of bubbles giggling. Oichi chuckled. "You girls are such cutie pies. I wish I could just snuggle you all." River giggled and looked over at Terry and his brothers, she pouted "I wanna wrestle with him…" Dustin chuckled, glanced back over to Joseph, flushed he looked away quickly. Sakamoto saw this. 

Kaci leaned up and see bubbles all over "Jess created bubbles for the kids" he chuckled "Kool" he said has one floated over to them, Kaci moved fast and popped it. "Lame." Ross says. "I'm taking a nap." A raven flew in the air. Paxton looks out and frowned as a few started to flock into the sky. "Mmmm...I'll be right back." He stood up and took flight into the sky.

Ronnie was getting ready to serve the food when he also looked up into the sky and saw the Ravens. He frowned as he grew uneasy. "Faye…call children back over here…" Faye looks at him. "What was that dear?" Dawn frowned feeling something "Faye I think we should…" Frank looked around "something off about thoughs crows"

In the sky more Ravens appeared in the sky, getting everyone attention, covering nearly half the town. Takara frowned. "ma…" Oichi grabbed Takara, standing up. "What's going on?" Sakamoto frowned. "Something is wrong." Jess frowned looking at the ravens "Kim" she rushed over by Jess's side. Dustin got up along with River, she growled slightly "ravens…"

Paxton frowned. "What the hell…" Just then a dark energy blast came from nowhere. Paxton eyes widen as he was hit full on. Oichi's eyes widen. "Paxton!" Ross's eyes opened widen and saw Paxton falling from the attack. He leaps up. "Paxton!" A portal opened and he feel through. A portal opened above Ross and Paxton feel through that landing in arms. Paxton was covered in burns but his body was already healing. Kaci's eyes widen "Oh my god!"

Jess, Dustin and River where frowning more "Something is not right' River said sniffing the air.

Suddenly purple portals started to appear in the air and the ground as the ravens dispersed. From the top portal a flow of Demons with bat wings flew out. In the portal below, vampires, wolves, and more demons rushed out. A dark cloud covered the sky as the demons in the sky started to spread out into town. From the top portal Mephisto came out chuckling. He looked down at everyone and his eyes landed on Ronnie. "Hello King Ronnie. I have brought you a pre-banquet of war. On the courtesy of the dark witch Valeriea." He says chuckling. Eyes widen at him, river growled and her scales began to appear "I will kill everyone of you!" Jess bites her lip shielding Kim "Oichi we have to get the kids by Frank, he will put them in a divine barrier for protection!"

From the bottom portal, Thalia and Cassandra appeared. Sakamoto eyes widen. "That's…her…my great grandmother…and…" Terry eyes turned bright yellow eyes. "Cassandra!" Cassandra chuckled. "How nice of you to remember me boy. Thalia eyes Faye who stands up. "Thalia…" Mephisto chuckled looking at Jess. "Like I will let you lot do as you please. Take the young children!" He eyes Kim and smirks. The demons from the sky scoops down. Towards Jess and the others.

Before the first demon could get through to them, Scar appeared and attacked the demon tearing him to shreds. "Scar!" Kim says. Scar growls out as he started to attack the men. Dawn took Rosy from her car seat as she start to cry "Shakira!" her summoning lightning tiger appeared and started to join Scar in attaching the men, Akalia feeling Jess's call appeared quickly biting and tearing up the men.

Ross puts Paxton down. A few demons came his way. He held up his hand and with one swipe he cut off their heads. His eyes were red. "Traitors…you will pay for hurting Paxton." Terry and Eric jumped back as they defended themselves from then horde of vampires and wolves in the mix. "What the hell is going on? Vampires, wolves, demons...on that witches side!Traitorous scum!" Eric yells out.

While scar was defending the children, Oichi and the others were trying to make it to the table but they were cut off by the masses. They charged back at Oichi and the group. Sakamoto stood in front of her fighting them off. A demon come down from sky to Oichi. Oichi smiles at Takara keeping her attention away from the fighting. Her aura claws grabbed the demon and tossed him aside. "Look at me sweetie keep your eyes on me." Dustin took out his vampire daggers he had safely hidden, was cutting down demons and vampires left and right "DIE!" she shouted. River turned into her humanoid dragon roared loudly knocking demons and vampires back, she grinned "I'm gonna enjoy killing you!" she attacked them.

Joseph was caring by Ty and Marie before he was stopped by a pack of wolf. "Take the children!" They scream. Joseph bit his lip. He has never been in a fight but he wouldn't let these beings take the kids.

Jess glared a the demons rushing her "River! My sword" River clawing up a demon, with her ninja like speed towards a sword from out of no wear to Jess. Who caught, it and un-sheath it and it glowed with holy like light Jess smirked has the demons got close and she moved the sword slicing them with her blade, the demons where screaming in pain from the holy magic of the blade. 

At the table, Ronnie was protecting Lily and Faye. "Lily dear…you should get the children and go. Your not fit for battle anymore." Her eyes glow slightly as she glanced at Thalia. Ronnie frowned. "Faye, you are in no condition to fight her. Leave with Lily and the children." "Mother…" Danni reached out to touch her. Faye walked away from her. She was angry, he aura flared out. "She came into my home, attacked my family, and took Terry. He head belongs to me." Faye says. Two demons and a wolf appeared in front of her. "Mother!" Danni yells out.

In a flash the demons and the wolf were cut down. Blood drops from Fayes claws. Danni shivered as Fayes aura pour out. "Ronnie…don't get in my way…" She walks out into the feel killing anyone who tried to stop her. Ronnie sighs. "I swear that woman…"

Dawn frowned "all these vampires and Demon!" Shalika was tearing them down. Hearing hissing, Dawn's eyes widen and turned around quickly with Rosy in her arms, who was crying. There was a swarm of vampires coming right for her. She gasped then a blur went in front of her, she smiled "Zach!" Zach's eyes widen glowed red and glared deadly at them, they froze from their blood boiling up "You are a disgrace to our race, you dear come after my woman and my CHILD!" he shouted has their body bubbled up and then explode everyone

Faye walks through the middle of the field and snapped the necks of some men. Oichi frowns. "Grandma! Please be careful…" Faye didn't answer as she walked by. "Scar…bring the children to Lily. Now." Faye says as her eyes darken. Scar growls but did what he was asked. Running over to Joseph he bit into the neck of a vampire and tossed his body to the side. Joseph frowned at this but put Ty and Ari on his back and ran towards Lily.

Faye stops as a horde of men came. She sighs out and placed her foot back. She brings back her fist and when they got close to her she threw a hard punch that caused a huge shockwave that pushed everyone away, making a clear path to Thalia. Sakamoto whistles. "Your grandma is kind of scary…" He says to Oichi.

Cassandra was leaning on a tree watching the chaos. "Thalia…we have unfinished business…" Faye says. Thalia took her sword and walked to Faye. "Yes we do. I will make sure to finish you off today. Lady Faye." They rushed at each other trading blows.

Kaci was punch and kicking with his strength vampires and demons "your all disgrace!" he said moving out of the way of one then snapped his neck. "Marie! head over to my uncle!" he shouted snapping other demons neck. Marie wasn't listening to him. She was handling her own. A wolf charged at her. She ducks down and lifted her leg straight up and kicks him right in the face. She then twirls around and kicks four demons out of her way. "I can protect myself!" She says with glowing eyes.

Kaci was about to say something when he was grabbed from behind and thrown hard on the ground. A foot landed on his chest. He looked up and his eyes widen to see Wyatt standing over him with a evil grin. "Hello toy. Ready to play ahaha." Kaci's eyes shined red "I'm gonna rip your fucken head off!"

Over by frank, he summoned the holy lance and demons where gasping "The HOLY SPEAR!" Frank smirked "Touch my woman and I will send you back to HELL!" he said swirling his spear cutting down demons.

Over by Ross he saw Wyatt pin Kaci down. He growls and rushes to them. He kicks Wyatt away from Kaci. "Take your damn hands off him!" Wyatt chuckles. "Oh Ross, you have never been so quick to anger and that will be your downfall. You come quick to your play toy but what about poor Paxton?" Ross turns around to see Paxton being taken by demons. "Paxton!" Wyatt punched Ross and then grabbed Kaci by his hair. He held him still placing his nails at Kaci's throat. "One wrong move…my lord…and you will have a broken toy." Ross bit his lip. He turned back to Paxton and then looked at Kaci. Wyatt chuckled. "So which will it be Ross? Your…former lover…Paxton..." Kaci eyes widen at what he said. "…or your shiny new toy?" Kaci's bites his lip has tears came down his face "Ross…."

They suddenly heard screaming as body came flying by them. They looked to see Sonya with her blade. She cuts the demons in half and grabbed Paxton. Wyatt bit his lip. 'Damn wolf!' Ross glared back at Wyatt. "Let Kaci go or else." Wyatt chuckled. "Fine if you want him so badly…" He suddenly bit Kaci in the shoulder making him scream out. "You can have him!" He tossed Kaci to the side. "Have fun ahaha!" Wyatt spreads bat likes wings and flies off. Kaci held his shoulder and screaming as black veins appear.

Ross grits his teeth. 'Dammit!' He picks up Kaci. He turns around to see Paxton slowly coming to. He looked over to him and motion him to leave. "Sorry Pax…" He opened a portal and quickly left with Kaci.

Sonya sliced down everything in her path. "Paxton? Are you okay?" Paxton was still recovering. "Y-Yeah…thank you…" Over by Joseph be was being pinned down by a wolf. "Disgusting half breed! I'll have your head!" He held his claws up. Oichi gasps. "Joseph!" Dustin's eyes widen and rushed at the wolf with his speed he grabbed the wolfs head "You will NOT TOUCH HIM!" he shouted twisting his head and ripping it off. Oichi ran over to Joseph. "Brother are you okay?" Joseph nodded and looked at Dustin. "Thank you for the help." Dustin flushed "No problem…"

By Faye, she and Thalia they traded more blows. Up top Mephisto was watching and saw a raven fly by. He smirked and cracked his neck. "Time to finish this up." He spreads his bat wings and drops down to where Faye and Thalia was. He lashes his claws out and slices Faye on her back. Fayes eyes widen as Thalia grabbed her neck and pin her down to the ground. Ronnie's eyes turned dark blue. "You dare lay a hand on my wife!"

Mephisto chuckled as he flew towards Jess who was protecting Kim. "Sorry witch, but I'll be taking that child from you!" He brushed past Jess, grabbing Kim. Kim eyes widen as she screams. "Kim!" Terry yells out. He tried rushing to her but he was cut off by Cassandra. "Your coming back with me boy." Eric and Jack jumped in front of Terry. "You won't lay a hand on him vampire!" They yelled.

Mephisto flew over the table smirking at Ronnie and flew back with Thalia behind him. Danni tried getting up but she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Lily went to her quickly. "Danni, dear no! We have to get you out of here." "But Kim…" "Ronnie will get her…right now its not safe for you here." Frank frowned "Danni Lily is right, Go!" Dawn behind Zach has he made other vampires explode and Shalika was standing guard over Dawn.

Ronnie first got to Faye whose back was bleeding. "Faye…" She pushed her hand away. "Go get our granddaughter! I'll be fine!" She yelled at him. Ronnie nodded. "I'll be back with her as soon as I can." He quickly chased after Mephisto and Thalia.

Jess and River ran after them "KIM!" River growled "I will kill you!", they both ran after them. Jess reaching Mephisto, with a hard kick she snatched Kim while Mephisto went black has a purple dark barrier appeared around him. Jess frowned "always protected by her, can't even face your battles without her!"

Cassandra knocked back Eric and Jack and smirked as she went for Terry. River suddenly grabbed her by the arm, with one powerful pull River ripped her arm clean off. Cassandra eyes widen as she jumped back. "Damn dragon. That boy will be mine. Everyone retreat!" She yelled out. Purple portals opened up and the men retreated. Cassandra chuckled. "We already have what we came for and soon your precious grandfathers head will roll." She laughed as she backs off in a portal. Jess and River frowned at her, River still had Cassandra's arm.

Off in the distance, Thalia and Ronnie were battling. She thrusted her sword toward cutting his cheek a bit. "You can't dodge me forever king Ronnie. Die." Ronnie blocks her attacks left and right and knocks her back. "Lady Thalia I do not wish to fight you. Please stand down…" Thalia held her sword up. "Not until your death and after you die a war will flare. We Vampires will rule as supreme as we were meant to be." "Those are not your words Lady Thalia. Not the woman I know. You hated war and you wanted peace just like everyone else. You would never agree to something like this. Think about your family."

"She has and the deed is done." A hand went through Ronnie's stomach. Ronnie's eyes widen and he turned back to see Mephisto. "You let your guard down Ronnie and now you shall pay." Thalia appeared in front of him and raise her sword. She brought it down and cut Ronnie's left arm off. Ronnie screams out in pain. Mephisto chuckled and pulled his hand out of Ronnie's stomach. "Deliver the final blow." Mephisto says going to Ronnie's arm. Thalia cut Ronnie down with a deep cut from his shoulder across his stomach. Ronnie's eyes went empty and he drops. "Should we bring the head?" Mephisto opened a portal. "No. Let's go. We have what he came here for. Ahaha."

As soon as they went through the portal, Faye came running through the trees. Looking around her eyes widen as she saw Ronnie on the ground. She tears up. "No…No!" She screams out running to him.

Zach's eyes widen "RONNIE!" Dawn gasped "Oh no!" Frank bites his lip "King Ronnie!" Jess, River and Dustin turned to see their eyes! Jess's widen and a green aura rushed out of her, putting down by Oichi Jess was near Ronnie fast, tears ran down her face "Ronnie my friend it will be alright! Stay with us!" Faye lifted his head in tears. She held him close. "Not yet Ron…don't leave me yet…" Jess frowned, "I have to stop the bleeding!" she flited her hands as water appeared over her hands they glowed as she hover them over his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

Jackal and a few other wolfs dropped down but it looks like some were injured. "Lady Faye…my King…" He bit his lip and drops to his knees. "My lady, there has been trouble in the town! Various humans have been taken by demons and some have disappeared within mysterious portals!" Jess was still healing his shoulder, Zach stepped over "Lady faye…."

Faye sniffed. "Forgive me…but I cannot see to that matter right now... while my husband lays here fighting for his life." "Of course my lady, we shall bring him home right away." Jackal carefully picks up Ronnie and rushes off. Faye looked down at her hands to see Ronnie's blood on them she shivered as she tried to keep it together. One of the guards came over. "Make…your report to King Zach…" She says before being lead away to Ronnie.  
Zach looked at the guard "tell me quickly" "Of course sir. It seems like the target was humans. They are disappearing without a trace left and right. Reports say that Demons, Vampires, werewolves and many other paranormal creatures might have join the witches side, wishing to end the treaty…but we aren't sure yet..."

Jess frowned and looked at him "Zach finish taking reports" she said rushing over to Oichi "Oichi! Their taking your grandfather to the manor" "JESSS!" it was rick running towards them jess sighs.

Dustin looked at Joseph "I'm glad your okay" Zach looked over to the boys "Dustin! Meet up with Chida and Jin to take care of the mess in Town!" Zach shouted, Dustin nodded and with his vampire quickness he planted a kiss on Joseph cheek and rushed off with his speed. Joseph rubbed his cheek. 'Why did he kiss me a second time…?'

Rick appeared over "Jess! You alright?" Jess nodded "I'm fine, go and help your family" Rick frowned "but" Jess's shined "now" she said in a low voice, he frowned but nodded rushing off. Oichi grabbed Joseph. "Come let's go…Saki! Come on!" Sakamoto nodded. "Aren't they taking him back home?" "No. They will be taking grandpa back to the kingdom. With his injuries he would be safer there." Joseph frowned and nodded as they left.

Zach stepped to dawn kissing her forehead "Head to the Mikcloud manor, you will be safe there. Take Rosy with you" Dawn nodded "of course, be careful Zach" Dawn said stepping over to car seat and place Rosy in who still slightly fussing "Shhh, it's alright dear" Dawn picked it up and walked off to her car, Shalika still there followed her.

In Ross's domain, Kaci's screamed echoed the room. Ross had poured anti demon venom on the bite mark. Ross sighs as he held Kaci's hand. "It will be okay. I wont be leaving you anytime soon." Kaci sniffed, tears went down his cheek "Why didn't you tell me about Paxton…. We may be a couple but where still family…" he winced in pain "I would have understand…." Kaci's bite wound was slowly closing and the black veins were disappearing. Kaci reached up and pulled Ross down into a kiss "You picked me… why?"

"I'll tell you once everything is calmed down." "Maybe we should go and see how Marie and Paxton is doing…." Kaci mentioned to him. "They are fine. You saw how strong Marie is and Paxton has…" Ross sighs. "He has that chick so stop worrying about others and get some rest." Kaci leaned up and rests his head on Ross's shoulder "Sleeping" Ross smiled at him "the anti-venom does cause drowsiness" he picked Kaci up and walked him off to the bedroom.

February came, it the 14th Valentines day. It was around 4:30pm and Rick was just getting up. Sighing "Jess I'm home" he said but he saw red candles leading up the stairs. He blinked walked up the stairs, the candles lead to the bedroom. He stepped inside only to have widen eyes, There on her knees on the bed in a sexy way wearing a Lace and mesh bodysuit with molded, thickly padded underwire cups to maximize bust and cleavage. Narrow, adjustable shoulder straps and narrow back section with hook-and-eye fastening. Lined gusset with concealed snap fasteners. In her head was a red rose and she moved it from her lips, chin and down her neck, in between her chest and tummy "Welcome home my love"

Rick grinned and with his vampire speed his clothes but boxers where off him, he appeared in front making her lean forward and kiss and lick his chest making his eyes closed and moan softly "No this is what I needed" Jess giggled has he wrapped his arms around her and pinned down in a fierce but passionate kiss.

Marie was giggling as she opened her birthday gift. Ty and Kim were watching her as they ate cake. Oichi was sitting on the couch with Takara sleeping in her arms. Sakamoto had his arm around her as he read a book and Damien was sleeping in his lap.

Paxton and Sonya were over as well. She was sitting on his lap. Marie pulled out a tie die kit. "Yay! I can make pretty clothes like Sissy Oichi!" Ty picked out a gift and handed it to her. "From me. Brother helped me get it." Marie smiles and grabs it. Opening it her eyes widen to see. A sliver bracelet with amethyst stone. Marie's birthstone. Oichi smiles. "Oh wow Ty! That's beautiful!" Marie cheeks turned pink. "A gift from Ty…" A smile came to her face and she hugged him. "Thank you! I love it!" Kim giggled. "Yay!" 

The door opened and Kaci stepped in with pink gift bag "Happy birthday Marie!" Marie eyes widen "Kaci! What did you get me!?" Paxton shook his head "Marie" Kaci chuckled and walked over handing her the gift bag "Go on, I handmade it from the art club"

She opened it and her eyes widen at it, Kim gasped at it. Preserved Real Rose that was colored like a rainbow it was in Glass Cloche Dome with Black Wooded Base.

Marie smiles. "Thank you! Its very pretty. I love it heehee!" She goes and sits it with the rest of her gifts. "I love all my gifts but…" She slides next to Ty and cling to his arm. "I love Ty's gift the best! My first gift from Ty!"

Kaci chuckled, he looked over by Paxton and frowned mentally. Paxton felt him looking at him, he looed and he can tell Kaci was frowning mentally. Kaci looked away "See you later Marie! Ross told me to meet him in a tree by the lake" he said walking out of the apartment closing the door. "Trouble in paradise?" Sakamoto says turning a page in his book with his thumb. "For me no?" Paxton says as Sonya leans more on him. Oichi pats Sakamoto's leg. "This will work itself out so leave it be. Now let's find a movie to watch. Marie gets to pick since it's her birthday."

In Terry's room, he was laying on his bed with a game controller in his hand, trying out the Tekken game. "This is the most dumbest game ever…how the heck Eric and play this I will never know…"

The window rushed opened and River appeared over him in a blue Appliques Tanga Lingerie Set. Over his chair in the room was a coat, most likely she wore it and took it off before was over him. River grinned down at him, Terry was looking at her up and down and not paying attention to game when his character got defeated in the process. He tossed the controller over. "Finally! Had me playing this game waiting for you now can you please shower me in your cuteness!" He says opening his arms.

The door bell rang at Franks, frank blinked 'mhmm only people who know is family' he stepped over to the front door opening it to see Dustin standing there with a rosy cheeks. Frank smirked "Dustin, what you doing here?" Dustin gulped "Is Joseph home?" Frank chuckled "Of course, he's in his room. It's the door with his name on it, Danni is enjoying a nice rose bath so don't bother her" Dustin nodded and walking passed him. Frank chuckled and closed the door, walking to the bathroom he knocked and opened the door half way peeking in. Danni, naked with her tummy poking out "Love you enjoying your bath?"

"Yes, this is nice. Who was at the door." "Dustin, he's visiting Joseph" Frank said, stepping in closing the door, walking over sitting on the edge of the bed reaching rubbing her tummy "it's almost time" Danni smiles. "Yeah. Its about time. If I go up another size I'm gonna have a fit."

Dustin knocked on Joseph door, he heard footsteps then the door opened, Dustin smiled "Hey.." "Hey." Joseph says. He goes over to sit at his desk. He was working on extra work. Dustin steps in closing the door looking around "wow nice room" "Its better then what I use to have." Dustin looked at him "Hey.. uhm… I have something to tell you" Joseph not looking at him he kept doing his work "And what is it?" Dustin gulped "I….I… Like… you?"

Joseph stops his work and turns around to him. "You barely know me…how can you like me? Wait what sort of like are we talking about here." Dustin made a bold decision and stepped to and sat on his lap facing him, Joseph eyes widen "I may barely know you but… the moment in the art storage room then the first kiss… and second… my heart flutters everything I see you…" Dustin leans in his kisses him with a soft kiss. Joseph pulled away and removed him from his lap. "Look…I'm flattered. I really am but as I said I don't know you like that. I don't know how you guys do that around here but before I declare any feelings about anyone, I like to know them…" Dustin frowned slightly "Oh I see"

Joseph turned back around to do his work. "If your not busy next weekend then we should hang out or something. If you'd like." Dustin smiled softly "sure, we can go see a movie and go the Red Dragon, there Chinese is amazing"

Kaci sat on the tree waiting for Ross, he sighs softly reaching up rubbing his shoulder where Wyatt bite him, he can slightly feel the pressure of the his fangs. Feeling someone sit next to him, Kaci smiled and leaned against Ross "About time, happy valentines day" Kaci said kissing him, Ross kisses him "So you gonna tell me why you chose me..? everything has calm down now" Ross groans out. "I choose because I choose you. You were with me, I love you, simple. Can I take a nap now?" Ross says sighing. Kaci chuckled and pushed Ross back gently laughing on him with a yawn "Yup nap to" Ross smirked "Finally" he wrapped his arms around Kaci and they both end falling asleep quickly.

On the evening of March 5th, Danni was in the kitchen making some tea. She yawns, getting ready for a nap. She was about to head back to her room when she felt off. She felt something wet running down her legs. "My Gosh…Finally…Frank…" She leans on the counter and sighs out. "FRANK! ITS TIME!" She yelled out. Frank rushed in and his eyes widen "Oh my god! Okay, okay! Uhm lets get your bag and we can head to the hospital!" he looked in panic and was rushing to the closet to get Danni's duffle bag.  
"Oh hunny. Your so cute when you panic." Danni says laughing. Frank coming back with the duffle bag over his shoulder he helped Danni out of the apartment "I contact Zach, him and Aurora will be waiting for us"

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road!" Danni says smiling. Frank helping her to the car, he helped her into the passenger seat with it set back for her tummy. Closing the door, he quickly rushed to the drivers seat, getting inside he started to car and drove off "make sure you call Oichi" Danni already had her phone out. "I already know darling. Focus on driving please."

Oichi and Sakamoto were home doing homework together. "I hate algebra…I miss Takara…" Oichi says pouting. Sakamoto chuckled. "We have her this weekend so you can cuddle her all you want. How is Ronnie doing?" Oichi frowned. "Still in a coma…the fools at the kingdom actually made a pre council on who would do what in his stead? The kingdom is getting antsy, wanting to declare war and it's the same old story." Sakamoto shook his head. "It will work out soon hopefully." Oichi's phone started to ring. She answered it. "Hello?" "Hey there sweetie! Come to the hospital. Your baby brother is coming!" Oichi smiled. "Yay! Okay I'm on my way!" Oichi got up. "The baby is coming! Let's go!" Sakamoto got up and grabbed his keys. Taking her hand they quickly left.

Reaching the hospital, Frank parked the car and stepped out, walking around the car. He helped danni out has aurora rushed over with a wheel chair "how far are your contraction Danni" Danni breaths has he started to feel them coming "there just starting" Aurora nodded and rolled her in with Frank behind her. 

Danni was rolled to the delivery room, Frank outside was changing into a scrubs and gloves with a face mask. Aurora helped Danni up and removed her clothes, then putting a Soft Pink Maternity Hospital Kimono Gown, helping Danni on the bed "Alright, lets get you hooked up to see how delated you are" aurora said getting Danni hooked up. Frank stepped in and smiled, walking over he sat down next to her "I'm here hun" Frank kissed her forehead "I called Dawn, she will be here soon. Jess is working and can't get out of work…" "Oh well, it cant be helped."

Zach stepped in with a smile "Well about time, how you feeling Danni?" he asked has a painful contraction hit her. "In pain obviously. I'm gonna need you to get him outta me right now."

Zach chuckled, Aurora looked at her father "She's delating fast father, it could be the werewolf of angel gene" Zach sighs softly "alright lets get her ready, you want a C section or natural birth Danni?"

"Natural." She says. Zach chuckled and put his gloves on "Alright aurora, check her again" Aurora nodded and looked and she can see the head coming out of the womb "Yup she's ready" she stood up "Alright Danni you need to push" Frank held her hand "Push love" Danni squeezes his hand. "Here we go…!"

Dawn walked through the hospital caring Rosy's car seat. Rosy was fast asleep in it. Reaching the waiting area, she stepped over to the counter "Hi, Danni Tanaka" the nurse typed on her computer "She's in the delivery room please have a seat" Dawn nodded and walked over to a comfy couch and placed Rosy's car seat on the it next to her. She made a slight whine noise but stayed asleep. Dawn smiled down at her "you are just the sleeper" she looks to hear Oichi and Sakamoto from the hallway. "Hey auntie. I see you brought Rosy to." Oichi says taking a seat. Sakamoto next to her. "Excited?" "For another sibling. Always." Oichi says smiling.

At the green dragon, Jess was waiting tables. River and Terry was on a double date with Dustin and Joseph. Joseph was enjoying eating the Teriyaki, Dustin chuckled "I told you would love the food here" River grinned "terry loves the teriyaki beef" she said has Terry was eating 3 at the same time.

Jess walked over with a smile "how's your meal?" River chuckled "Very good Jess" Dustin nodded eating some pork fried Rice. "Its fine." Joseph says.

Jess blinked at them "Uhm Terry… Joseph… did you get any calls from Frank?" Joseph and Terry blinked at her "No" Jess chuckled "maybe you should check" she said, an annoying customer from one table shouted her "Hey red head! We need more drinks stop fooling around with people or I'll talk to your manger!" Jess sighs "Some people I have to deal" a smile came on her face and turned around "Of course sir I'll be right with you!" she walked away. River shook her head then glared at that costumer, Terry shook his head "Don't think about" he chuckled taking out his phone, Joseph took out this phone also and they both had 3 miss calls from frank and even from Oichi.

A text message from her came up and he looked at. 'Mama is at the hospital having the baby. Just giving you a heads up' "Danni is having the baby." Terry smiles. "Really? Oh yeah it was close to her due date. Oichi there?" Joseph nods. "Tell her to send pictures." River giggled "a new baby!" Dustin chuckled "do you want to be there with Danni?" "Its fine. Oichi is there." Joseph says eating.

Up in Heaven, Uriel was looking through the world mirror watching. A smile came on her face 'in time know' "Daughter what you up too?" Divus stepped to her, Uriel "Father, any moment I'm gonna be a grandmother" Divus looked at the mirror and smiled "Yes I see, you wanna be down with your son?" Uriel blinked "Oh what about to duties…? I can't possibly leave…?" Divus chuckled "Nonsense, your mother will see to it. Go and be there with your son, you barely see him" Uriel smiled and hugged her father "Thank you father" Divus chuckled and hugged her back has she let go and she rushed out of the room head down to earth. Divus looked at the mirror, Raphael appeared next to him "how exciting" Divus chuckled "yes, first of his kind… a Tri, half human, half angel and half werewolf, such a blessing" Divus lifted hands "May you be born with such a blessing I stow upon you" he chanted slightly has a white light formed his hands. Raphael chuckled Asherah appeared next to her husband and smiled down has other of siblings appeared and gathered around to watch the birth.

Danni was pushing, holding Franks hand, Zach sitting in front of her "close Danni keep pushing! I see his head."

Frank smiled "He's coming Danni, our baby boy push love, push!" the baby was pushed out far enough has Zach got a hold of him. "alright one more push Danni he's here!" Danni closed her eyes and screamed with one big push and Zach caught the baby, the cry's echoed in the room. Frank's eyes widen with a smile "Danni he's here" Danni sighs out. "Jeez…felt like he'd never come out…"

Zach smiled "Healthy baby boy, Frank wanna cut the umbel cord?" Frank smiled and took the scissors and cut the cord, Aurora stepped over gently taking the baby "I'll clean him up" Zach smiled "You did amazing Danni" he said cleaning her up. Frank smiled down at her "Zane" "A lovely name hunny." Danni says.

Frank chuckled kissing her forehead. Aurora finishing cleaning Zane, stepped over to frank "Your baby boy Frank" Frank smiled and gently took Zane in his arms, Frank smiled down at him "He's prefect Danni" Danni looked weakly and saw him, slight white hair and he had Frank's skin color. Frank sat down moved the blanket for his little arms and hands. Zane's eyes popped open, Frank's eyes widen "wow Danni look at his eyes" his eyes where a mix with blue and white. "He's a mini Frank! So cute." Danni says smiling.

Frank chuckled "I'll bring him to his sister and aunt, rest love" Danni smiled and closes her eyes, Zach chuckled "go on Frank" Frank nodded getting up and left the room with Zane. Waking in the waiting room, he see's Oichi, Sakamoto and Dawn with Rosy. He smiled stepping over "Oichi, Dawn" Dawn's eyes widen and stood up "Frank" He smiled "Meet Zane" Dawn smiled looking down at him "he's so adorable, his eyes wow" Oichi smiled looked at Zane. "Hess so cute! I love him!"

Frank blinked and turned to see his mother standing there in Fantastic Pant Suits Chiffon & Lace Spaghetti Straps Neckline Full-length suite. Frank smiled "Mother" Dawn blinked and bowed her head slightly in respect "archangel Uriel" Oichi and Sakamoto did the same.

Uriel smiled stepping over "My son, he's beautiful may I?" Frank smiled and handed Zane to his mother, Uriel gently took him. Holding him "you look just like your father when he was a baby" Frank flushed. Dawn chuckled.

Uriel smiled down at him "No dought your family in heaven watched your birth, you very special my grandchild first of your kind, a tri. Half human, half wolf and half angel. You are such a blessing" Frank smiled brightly at him mother, Zane looked right up at his grandmother and his eyes shined and smiled. Uriel giggled "yup such a blessing" Oichi held hands with Sakamoto. "Welcome to the family baby Zane.

On March 22nd, it was Kaci's 117th birthday. It was early in the morning, Delica wearing Black Round Neck Long Sleeve Shift Maxi Dress and black heels was waiting at the gates that lead to the Meyers family tombs with a Grivadan red rose in her hand. Turning to see Kaci and Dustin walking down the steps wearing the same outfit, black V neck shirt, black men's skinny jeans and black converse. They both had Grivadan Red roses in their hands, Delica smiled "boys" they hugged her "Mothers" they both said kissing her temples. She smiled link her arms with them "Let go see your father" she said has Kaci opened the gates and the three of them headed down to the tombs.

Deep in the snowy Tandra in Demyan's domain, inside of a mountain in tomb. A hooded figure walked through the catacomb-like tomb, there is a room with a large number of curved diamond shapes in the center of each tile are different shades of gray, there was a tunnel at the end of this room that lead to the other room. Stepping on one, he heard a click making him stop could feel some heat, quickly running over the floor as flames burst up from the floor, it was a floor trap.

Reaching the tunnel in time for the room being engulf with flames, sighing from the tunnel, he headed through the tunnel and exited out to another room. With a stone like bridge over two sides of water and there at the end was a small stone what he can see a dagger on it. Taking a breath he walked over the bridge but stopped the room shook slightly and two status came up from the water, he frowned and quickly rushed to the end of the room has the statues shoot lightning streams. Dodging them he reached the end where the stone pillar was. Smirking he stepped over to it, Dagger features an embedded skeleton sculpted into it. Smirking he reached out "Finally the blade of Ashes…" gently taking it off, he could feel the dark power of it by just holding it. Suddenly the room shook making his eyes widen looking around has the room started to cave in. he slightly panicked and then saw a tunnel out of a secret way.

Rushing over to the tunnel using his speed he reached the end of a dead end, he frowned has the tunnel started to cave him. Biting his lip he looked around the dead end and sees a button on the wall pushing it the wall opened and he rushed out in time has the tunnel went in. Out of the mountain he was on the side of it. Sighing he looked at the dagger he smirked "finally" hearing wolf howls he groaned and quickly left the area.

Oichi was frowning as she read a royal report from the council members from the kingdom. "They want me to return to the kingdom? Today!?" Yain and Hannah were on a knee in front of her. "Yes my lady. With him in a Coma the royal members are to come and speak on how the kingdom will be run." Oichi sighs. "Then what was the point of forming that stupid council forming if we have to end up coming?" Hannah looked at her. "My lady, I understand it's a last second thing but this is very important. Your mother and her siblings will also be getting a similar letter." Oichi looks back and letter. "Who wrote this?" "Sir Elijah. Head of the council." "Then this isn't a official royal letter." They looked at her. "If it was my grandmother would have written this herself and sealed it with her stamp. Does she know your contracting me and the family?"

Hannah and Yain looked at each other. Oichi handed them back the later. "Then you tell this Elijah guy that until an official royal report, sent by Faye Tanaka, his words are meaningless. They may be a council but they do not have the power to summon use like a pack of common wolves and it's even worse if he did this behind Grandmothers back. Make sure you tell him to tread carefully." Yain and Hannah bows. "Yes, Lady Oichi." They quickly headed out.

Oichi rubbed her head. 'Grandpa…is his condition really that bad though…' "Look at you, talking like a true princess." Oichi looked to see Sakamoto walking out with Takara. "I see those lessons are paying off." Oichi stretches. "Maybe , maybe not. It's not right if they went behind her back just to gather us." She took Takara from Sakamoto. "Nothing but a pack of greedy wolves looking for a easy way to the top…"

Down in a tomb, Delica and her sons walked in a room with a tomb in the middle of the room. Delica sniffed walking over to the tomb placing the rose down, she sat down next to tomb "Oh Draven… I miss you…" Kaci and Dustin frowned stepped over placing the roses down, knelling down "Mom it's okay" Delica sniffed "your son, our first born turns 117 today" Kaci smiles softly "He's always here mom, we can still feel him" Dustin nodded "Yeah mom" Delica sniffed "I know I can feel him every time I come down here… it's horrible he died on your birthday… a decade ago…" Kaci and Dustin hugged has she starts to tear, teas came from their faces.

At Franks, Danni was on the phone with her older sister. "Still in a coma…nothing has really changed?" Danni sighs. "What about mother? Is she at least getting some rest?" She placed a hand on her hip. "Seriously? Ugh…well no I cant come today…I don't care what that temporary council say. If mother calls me then yes I will drop everything and come right away but I wont be at the back and call of those idiots…" She paces. "Yeah, I get that but…" She sighs. "Fine, Fine! You win dammit! I'll bring Oichi with me after we are finished with our plans over here. You all act like father is going to die!" She hangs up the phone and does her best to tone her anger down before she threw her phone into the wall She sits down on the couch and groans out. "I hate meetings…" Frank came out with Zane in his arms "You Okay?" Zane started to fuss.

"The council is more worried about who will run stuff then my father's condition." Frank sighs "there's a reason why the magic council has been on the low down because no one listens to them anymore. Soon that council in your kingdom wont be there anymore" he said placing Zane in her arms who right away went to her boobs, Frank chuckled "Someone is hungry"

"Yeah…but father always dealt major issues and the council handed anything low with the citizens and financial things and so on…with Father still in the coma they have forgotten their morals and would rather try to sit on his throne the to help figure out a way to keep the public calm. There is already tension between our clans and Seth…ugh…I hate it but I have to go and take Oichi with me to make sure those idiots don't try to undermine mother…" She smiled at Zane.

4pm came around, in the Home Theater, Kaci and Dustin where sitting on the comfy couch still wearing the same outfit from earlier. Jess walked in with Rick, she was wearing a Winning Look Black Skater Dress, tan Leather Jacket and brown ankle heeled boots. Jess held up a black electric guitar "Happy birthday Kaci!" Kaci's eyes widen and he got up and walked over "No way!" he took the guitar "you didn't have too…" Jess chuckled "well you said you needed a new one" Kaci smiled and hugged kissing her cheek making Rick frowned "thank you Jess" Jess giggled "you are welcome" Kaci went back to sit next to his brother.

Jess and Rick took their seats has Chida and Jin stepped in "Happy birthday!" Kaci smiled "Thanks" "Your gift is in your room, I got you a color pencil set, the advance set for artist's" Kaci chuckled "Thanks!" Jin chuckled "sorry man but I didn't get you anything" Kaci rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah" Chida pulled Jin over to the couch and sat down.

Oichi and Sakamoto walked in. Takara was on the back of Sakamoto's neck with her head down on his head, giggling to herself. Her hands were tangled in his hair, something he didn't mind. Oichi had a gift box. "Happy birthday Kaci." Handing him the box he opened it and pulled out a bracelet with art items on it. Kaci smiled "Wow thank you Oichi!"

"Happy Birthday. I would have gotten you a gift but your air headed boyfriend threaten me not to." Sakamoto says rolling his eyes. Dustin, Chida and Rick chuckled. Kaci sighs "I'm sorry about him" Sakamoto shook his head and sat down. "It's whatever. More money towards Takara. Right bumblebee?" "Bee…" Takara says almost tiredly. Oichi sat next to him chuckling.

Kaci leans back, Dustin looked at him "you alright?" Kaci sighs "He's not here yet…." Dustin chuckled "He will be here, I don't think he will miss your day" Dustin said leaning back against he couch next to Kaci, Kaci put his head on his brother's shoulder "He better not"

Jess smiled down at Takara "you think it would have been good to bring her…? Knowing Kaci he's gonna be playing some horror movie…"

"She's about to go to sleep so it's fine. She falls asleep on Sakamoto head so soundly and cute!" Oichi says rubbing her back.

Ross, Paxton and Marie walked in. Ross see's Kaci have his head on Dustin's shoulder. He frowned and steps over. Kaci smiles "You're here!" Ross narrowed at Dustin "Move" Dustin sighs gets up "Sheesh, overbearing ass" he said taking the long end of the couch. "Well if I wasn't overbearing, I'd be getting lectured on why I'm not." Ross says sitting down beside Kaci, putting a arm around him, kissing his cheek.

Kaci chuckled "you didn't have to like that with Dustin" Marie sat on the couch next to Kaci hugging him "Happy birthday!" Kaci chuckled "Thank you Cuss" Ross chuckled "Yes happy birthday" Kaci giggled. Ross moved Marie off him "Enough Marie" Marie pouted "Meanie!" Paxton sat down "Stop it" Damien showed up "Yo Kac! Happy 117 birthday! I got this for you" Ross frowned and Damien walked over and lifted a black cat with red eyes, Kaci gasped "Is that an immortal demon CAT?!" Damien grinned "Yup, I own the mother who had kittens so here you go, the cat is a female" Kaci gently took it and she meowed on him, Kaci snuggled him.

Kaci then got with the car in his arms making Ross frown "Hey…" Kaci shook his head and walked up on the small stage were the screen was "HEY Attention!" they all became quite Damien whistled "Is the birthday boy gonna give a dance?" Ross growled loud, Kaci frowned "Ross don't behave…" Jess smack the back of Damien's head "Knock it off" Damien rubbed the back of his head "Alright I apologize" Ross rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Alright, So I have picked out an awesome classic horror movie and one of my favorite horror movie, Hannibal Rising" Chida and Rick smirked "Yeah!" they shouted, "So then, let's get this movie started! Uncle I know you behind that wall, start up the movie and the pizza is here" he pointed to the door, Delica walked in with 10 boxes on pizza.

"We have pepperoni then Pepperoni with Sausage and Mushroom, and plain Cheese and one with raw meat on it" she opened up three boxes and put the rest in on the counter. Soon everyone had there one pieces of pizza, Jess back on Rick's lap. Kaci sat down next to Ross and the lights dimmed down making the boys cheer and the movie began.

Oichi had Takara on her lap, she'd had fallen asleep. Sakamoto had placed her ear buds in her ears so that she wouldn't wake up. Luckily, since Oichi couldn't eat pizza, they had already eaten before they came over. Marie had slid next to Paxton and laid her head on his lap. He rubbed her head and he leans on his elbow.

In Demyan's domain, him and his pack looked at the caved in tunnel on the side of the mountain. Demyan frowned "Anything?" his guards nodded "They sensed someone but he or she left quickly" Demyan frowned then something caught his nose, he sniffed and walked over to broken sharp rock, he looked to see blood on it. There wasn't that much, knelling down and sniffed. His eyes widen, his guards blinked at him "My lord?" Demyan stood up fast "Back to the castle, I need to contact Zach…" he said rushing off, his guards followed him

Jess and Rick snuck away from the party, they were walking in the gardens at night under the full moon. Holding hands, she giggled has Rick twirled making her smile "My, my" Rick smirked and moved softly her "I love you" Jess smiled "I love you too"

"How cute" their eyes widen and turned sharply to see Clover standing there, Rick hissed "Uncle!" Jess frowned at him "Clover" Clover's eyes glowed and a dark smirk came to his face and charged at them, Rick hissed and charged forward.

In the house, the movie and just ended. "Wooo! That was awesome!" Dustin says with a chuckle "Yeah!" Chida chuckled. Kaci got up with his cat "alright, anyone ready for the next one?!" "Yeah!" the boys shouted, Ross he felt something off. He stood up, Kaci look at him "Hun?" he could smell it, it was clover's scent but it was mixed with dark magic. "Clover is here…"

Kaci's eyes widen "Clover…?" the door burst open and Zach rushed in "where's Rick and Jess!?" Oichi frowned "They ditched the party and went outside…" Zach had a panic look on his face and rushed out the door. Chida, Dustin, Damien stood up fast and rushed out the door "We have to find them!" Chida shouted. Kaci bites his lip "Ross we have to make sure Clover doesn't get to Jess!" "Then we better get going." He says as they followed the others. Oichi handed a sleeping Takara to Marie. "Can you stay here and watch her for me?" Marie nodded. "I protect her sissy." Oichi kissed her forehead and went out with everyone else.

Jess was knocked back for a moment from the aftershock of the gardens being destroy by one punch from Clover, she hit her head on the ground. Rick was one side and Jess was on the other... Clover came up to with a dagger "You will finally die!" Her eyes widen has that dagger came down like slow motion. Rick on the other side of the gardens eyes widen and run has fast has his vampire speed can go. Rick appeared in front of Jess with his back facing her, that dagger came down right in his chest making Rick's eyes widen. Jess's eyes widen "R-rick…" Clover eyes widen and back up "You FOOL! You idiot!" he shouted, Rick fell back and Jess caught him "Rick!"

Everyone appeared outside, Zach's eyes landed on his son making them go wide, seeing that dagger in his chest. Chida, Dustin, Oichi and Sakamoto's eyes widen. Kaci and Ross rushed out, Kaci gasped "RICK!" he went to rush over but Ross grabbed him "Kaci wait!" Damien's bites his lip "Ross that dagger" Ross frowned looking at it.

Jess sat there holding Rick, tearing "R-Rick..! no" Rick smiled "J-Jess…" Jess frowned took a hold of the dagger taking it out of him "Heal!" Rick frowned "I.. Can't.." Jess looked at the dagger and her eyes widen "the blade of ashes but… this is suppose to me sealed away…" Clover bites his lip "I took it you filthy witch!"

Tear's went down her face "R-Rick please don't leave me…" Rick smiled weakly and reached up touch her cheek "I.. l-love you" he said has his eyes closed. Jess's eyes widen, she screamed "NOOOO!" Zach, Chida, Dustin and Kaci's eyes widen. Damien frowned. Sakamoto grabbed Oichi who tried to get to Jess. "Saki! Let me go I have to go to Jess!" He pulled her behind him. "No…you can't…"

Clover bites his lip and then sighed "It's your fault really, for loving you! If he never loved you he would still be alive!" Clover shouted. Jess gently put down Rick and stood up "For loving me… huh?" Clover narrowed at her and then smirked "Yes, for loving you"

Right away Damien and Ross felt it a surge of something powerful and it wasn't magic, around her and clover swirled power has the gardens began to break apart. Clover eyes wide "What the….?" Jess becomes enraged has her eyes shined pure green, walking towards Clover has his skin started to pill off his face and he froze. He couldn't move from the magic "W-What The FUCK?"

Zach backed up Chida and Dustin "Everyone be careful!" Delica rushed out "Dustin! Kaci!" her eyes widen at What Jess was doing "what the…" Deliora stepped outside and frowned on what was happening "Clover…" Oichi grips on Sakamoto's arm. "Jess…"

Clover screamed as Jess got close to him and lifted her arms up has Clover's was tearing apart from the power she suddenly had. Zach watched this "Mother.. what power is this…?" Deliora closes her eyes "WE cannot interfere or will be caught in her rage, like Regina she has the ability kinetic energy-kness" Chida and Dustin frowned. Kaci bites his lip "we have to do something…" "No, we don't. It's already to late for that…" Ross says.

Clover's body suddenly burst into dust, their eyes widen has the dust blew off from the power around her. Jess's hand went up to her head holding it and screamed. Deliora's eyes widen "Oh she's losing control!" Zach's eyes widen pulled Chida and Dustin back.

Damien bites his lip and stepped towards her, Zach's eyes widen "Damien stop! With her like this you will be killed!" they can see his skin coming off his face. Blue flames appeared next to Zach making him jump as Hades stepped out. Delica and Deliora eyes widen "Lord Hades…"

Hades frowned "Son! Your deity forum!" he shouted, as Damien's eyes closed and flames appeared around him and he transformed into his deity demon like form. Reaching out he touched her cheek "Jess it's alright, calm down" he pulled her into a hold make the power suddenly stop and stuff fell from that was caught into the power. She fell to her knees crying and tear. Damien held her "Shhh… let it all without killing everyone…" Oichi got out of Sakamoto's grip and rushed over. "Jess!" She placed a hand on her back gently. She looked at Rick's body and tears up. "Oh Jess…"

Zach, Chida, Dustin and Kaci breaking form Ross's grip rushed over to Rick's body. Knelling down next to him, Zach frowned "He's gone…" Chida bites his lip with tears down his face "No he can't be! Father heal him!" Zach closed his eyes "I can't…. he was stabbed by the blade of ashes…" he says looking over to it. Hades stepped over picking it up "I wonder how your brother got this?" Zach stood up "I got a call from Demyan… Clover broke into the tomb made and took the dagger…. He contacted me to late…." He said looking over to Jess, tearing in Damien's arms who was back in his human forum and Oichi next to her. "the dagger.. I know has the power to sever soul bonds… Hades give it to Jetter let him put it in his vault" Hades sighs "It's my dagger after all but I guess the safest place would be in the Mikcloud's hands" he said opening a portal and disappearing in it. 

Ross was looking at Rick and sighed. 'Another death…seems like everyone is dying left and right these days…' He felt a slight pain in the back of his head but he ignored it. 'To much chaos even for me right now.'

Around midnight, the sound of thunder cracked through the sky. Everyone was still there, they were hanging out in the family room not far from Rick's room. Oichi was sitting on the couch with Sakamoto and Takara. Oichi was feeding her.

Chida was on the floor, Jin holding him. Dustin sitting near them holding his knee's. Kaci on Ross's lap with his face in Ross's neck, sniffing "I wonder how Jess is doing…." She was locked up in Ricks room.

They heard running footsteps and see Dawn run past the rom. Dawn ran in the hallway and see's Damien standing outside Rick's room with his head on the door "Damien!" he turned his head not removing his head from the door "Lady Dawn… she wont let me in, she wont let anyone in…" Dawn frowned and moved him out the door and banged on the door "Jessica! Let your mother in!" it was quiet for a moment "Go away!" they heard shout, Dawn sighed "Jess let me" "Dawn" she turned to see Deliora "Zach wants to see you" Dawn sighs but nodded walking off.

In Rick's room, Jess laid on the bed tearing '"You will lose him, it's fate. Like his past life, he will die in front of you like what happen to Jareth and Regina. Jareth died in her arms, and it will be the same. He will die, and you cannot change fate"' Markth's voice echoed in her head. "Rick…." She softly says and thunder crack made her jump up slightly and looked out of the window. She bites her lip, getting up she opened the window has rain started to poor down and lighting and thunder echoed in the sky "I need to get away…." She turned to the door and frowns "goodbye Oichi…" she says and jumped out of the room disappearing.

Oichi in the room, just got done feeding Takara. She had handed her to Sakamoto when she heard Jess's voice in her head 'goodbye Oichi' Oichi's eyes widen. She jumped up quickly getting everyone's attention. She speed off to Rick's room. Sakamoto frowned and got up, running after her.

Making it upstairs, Damien was still at the door. Oichi grabbed him and pushed him to the side. "Oichi…she won't let…" Oichi kicked the door in and ran inside. Looking around she bit her lip as she a open window. She ran to the window. "Jess!" She screamed out. Damien rushed in "Oichi what are you" he noticed Jess was gone

Oichi's hand grips the window seal, crushing it in her hands. "She's…gone…she left…" The boys rushed in "Oichi what's" Kaci stopped and notice Jess is gone "Where's.. Jess?" Chida and Dustin frowned.

Oichi was silent as she held her head down. Tears dropped down face and hit her hands. She wanted to go out and find Jess but when Jess didn't want to be found she can make it that way. She let's go of the seal and slides down to the floor. Sakamoto gave Takara to Ross to hold. Rushing to Oichi he takes a knee beside her. "Ichi…" "I…If I lost you…I'd want to leave to…" Oichi says hanging her head down. Dawn walked into the room "kids what's going on…?" the boys frowned at her, she frowned has thunder roared in the sky and rain fell. She looked around "Where's my daughter….?' "She's gone." Sakamoto says.

Dawn's eyes widen and rushed to the window "JESS!" Zach, Delica and Deliora stepped in "What happen?" Chida looked at them "Jess… she ran away…" Zach's eyes widen, Dawn was about to jump out be he rushed to pulling her away making her scream "NO! I have to find her! You know! When a soul mate dies the other half follows! She could die alone!" "Dawn calm yourself! She's not gonna die!"

Zach held her face "Listen to me, the dagger has an other power, it has the dark power to cut soul bonds, even ask Ross" Dawn's eyes widen and looked at Ross. "Its true." Ross says bouncing a giggling Takara.

Oichi sniffs has tears went down her face, then a scent came to her. Her eyes widen and stood up stepping over to the bed. The boys looked at her and knelled down and sniffed the sheets, Sakamoto blinked at her "Ichi.. what you doing…?"

Oichi looked at Dawn and more tears started running down her cheek. "Auntie…Jess…she's…she's pregnant…" She says holding the sheets. Dawn's eyes widen "What…?" Zach frowned and looked out the window "I don't think she knows either…" the boys frowned "pregnant…"Chida says softly "then we have to find her!" Kaci says "She's caring a baby in her! She shouldn't be out in the weather!"

Zach closes his eyes "Jin" Jin perked up "Yes sir?" "Get your wolf pack to find her, I know with the rain it will be hard but we have to find her" they suddenly heard Danni in the hallway "Where is everyone!?" he sighs "Oichi go tell your mother… everyone just be on the alert if you sense or smell her you know what to do, just be careful… she is after all caring my grandchild" he said. Dustin, Chida and Kaci nodded.

Oichi sighs and dries her tears. She heads to Ross. "May I have her back?" Takara smiled. "Ma!" Oichi smiles softly back at her and takes her from Ross. Sakamoto quickly follows after her.

Danni looking around tapping her feet. "I didn't come all the way in this weather to be ignored here…" "Mama…" Danni looked to see Oichi and Sakamoto. Danni frowned and then sighs. "What happened now?" Oichi looked down. "Clover…he came and…" Sakamoto placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rick died protecting Jess." Danni crossed her arms. "I see…and where is Jess?" "We don't know. She just left…and her scent in the room. She's pregnant mama…and she might not even know." Oichi tears up. Danni reaches out and cups her chin.

She smiles softly. "Everything will be okay. A lot of things seem to be falling off the edge here but the one thing we don't do is lose hope and faith. We will find Jess in due time. It is a sad time to lose Rick and we will mourn but you should never forget the happy memories that you all had together." She pulled Oichi into a hug and kissed her head.

Jess running through the forest, deeper and deeper she went, she was went and slightly cold from the pouring rain. Thunder roared in the sky and rain kept on falling down. Hearing howling she stopped, she know it was Jin's pack. She frowned 'there looking for me…' her legs moved and moved. Reaching an grassy and rocky hill she started to climb up it, hearing howls off in the distance. Reaching the top she took a step the ground caved under her making her eyes widen has she fell and fell, her eyes closed when she hit water, her body went under. Sinking her eyes opened to see a figure walking over her on the water 'who is.. that…?' her eyes closed slightly only see 9 like tails. Her eyes closed and darkness took over her.

With nothing more they could do, Danni had told Sakamoto to take Oichi home and to also pack a bag. Even if it was the worse timing. The family had been officially called upon to discuss the kingdom and Ronnie. As the next in line she was required to be there even if she didn't want to.

At the apartment, Oichi sighs as she lays flat on the bed. "Jess…Rick…why are so many bad things happening. Its not fair and to be summoned of all things back home." She bit her lip and turned over. "I hate feeling so useless."

Next door, Ross and the others had also returned. Ross had locked everyone out of his room and was standing in the bathroom with his head down. He sighs out and as he did the sink in front of him started to melt. He slowly looked up to see his left eye was completely red and blood started to leak from it. He sighs. "Fuck…it hasn't even been 10 years yet…" He grips the sink. "My time is running out already." Kaci knocked on the door "Ross! You alright?" Ross takes a rag and turns the sink on. He quickly washes his face off. He takes a few deep breaths as his eye turned back to normal. He walked out the bathroom and opened his room door. "Hey, sorry about that. Just need some thinking time to myself. It's been long night you know." Kaci nodded "yeah…"

He goes to his dresser to look for something. "It sucks but I'll have to make your birthday up to you a bit later. I'm pretty wiped out with everything that went on today." Kaci frowned "yeah I can understand, you wanna just cuddle and sleep? I'm pretty tired myself… I don't wanna go back to moms…." Ross hops in the bed. "Sure. I'm always up for cuddles and sleep."

Hearing creaking of fire, Jess's eyes slid open. She groaned in pain sitting up slightly "where.. I'm I…?" she looked around. She was in a bedroom, cabin like look. She frowned looking around until she hear footsteps walking up the stairs, she looked around to fight something with, but the person reached the top. Jess blinked has it was a woman, white hair with blue fox like eyes. She had a blue like kimono on, her beautiful was radiant. She had Japanese figure to her face. She was caring a tray with tea cups on it, she smiled at Jess "your up good she stepped over to jess. Jess frowned "Where I'm I?" the woman sat down with the tray putting down on the bed "You are in my cabin with the cavern you fell into" Jess blinked at her "cavern… fell into…?" the woman looked at her "Oh you don't remember…? Properly from such impact from the water you hit"

Jess frowned then it came back to in the flash, falling in the cavern, hitting water sinking into it then seeing figure with tails. Jess's eyes widen and looked at her "What are you…?" the woman raised her eyebrow and stood up "I figure you would now already since you're her reincarnation" then a sudden memory hit her, it was one Regina's memory's.

~memory~

Regina was walking through the forest in her witch like outfit. Hearing soft cry's, she blinked and followed them, reaching where the cry's where she see's something on the ground, it was a white fox with 2 tails, it was licking it's wounded paw. Regina frowned stepped over putting away her dagger "you alright?" the fox's eyes and ear perked up and saw Regina and growled t her, Regina smiled and knelled "There, There I wont hurt you. I can heal you" the fox growling more but stopped and slowly stepped over to her, the fox sniffed Regina's hand and licked it. Regina chuckled "you are so sweet and cute" she said lifting her hand has a green glow appeared the wound on the fox's paw healed. The fox looked at it and then her and wagged the tails then suddenly with a poof of smoke, Regina's eyes widen to see a child with white hair, white ears and two white tails. She gasped "you're a kitsune…." The child smiled "thank you, my name is Aii" Regina chuckled "I'm Regina, would you like to come home with me? I know this sweet gently wolf who would love some company" Aii wagged her tails "Oh yes please! I don't want to be hunted by hunters!" Regina picked her up "Come then, with me you will be safe"

~end of memory~

Jess's eyes widen more "Aii…" Aii smiled "you remember know?" Jess sniffed and reached out hugging her. Aii chuckled hugging her back "It's good to finally be with you again, Regina" 

Sakamoto frowned as Oichi got ready to leave. There was still no word on Jess's whereabouts. "Are you sure I can't come with you?" Oichi smiles and kisses his cheek. "I'm sorry Saki. Only the royal family." She blushed. "If we were married then yes…you could come with me…but as it stands…" Sakamoto sighs. "I see…" He pulls her close and kisses her. He bumps his forehead with hers. "Be careful hun…" Oichi nods and left to meet her mother and Joseph.

Out in the outskirts, Joseph was looking around. "Why am I coming to?" Danni rubbed his head. "You're my son silly and even if you don't share my blood, your father's clan has been in our service for a very long time as a respect ally." Joseph looked down. "So does that make me the last of his clan?" Danni frowned. "Yes. Unfortunately. Until you have children. Depending on who you have them with." Joseph blushes at that. Danni chuckles.

They then both see Oichi appear. "Hi mama, Hi Joseph. Ready to see our home?" "A little nervous to be honest. How long will it take us to get there." "I'll be the one caring you so a few hours at the least." Joseph looked at her as she tossed her bag to him. "Say what?" He watched in shock as Oichi transforms into her huge wolf form. "Whoa…WHOA!" Joseph says. Danni laughs. "So cute." Oichi bends down, letting Danni get on. Joseph stood there a little unsure on what to do. That was until he felt something wrap around him. "No time for you to be shell shocked brother." Oichi says to him as she places him in her back with her aura paw. "Hold on to me right dear." Joseph nodded as he wrapped his hand around Danni. "Let's go Oichi." Oichi nodded and quickly took off. Danni felt Joseph tighten his grip around her waist. She chuckled as they left to the kingdom.

Jess was scarfing down some food, she at the dinning table eating. Aii chuckled "You must be hungry, with of course in your condition" Jess stopped eating looked at her "what condition…?" Aii raised her eyebrow "Can't you sense it…?" she poked Jess in the tummy. Jess's eyes widen looking down at her tummy "I'm….I'm…" Aii smiled "Pregnant" Jess gasped and stood up fast "but… Rick.. he.." Aii stood up and held her hands "I know what you have told me, Rick died and yet you are still here. You said, he was stabbed by the blade of ashes, Jareth was also stabbed by the blade of ashes" Jess's eyes widen "he… was?" Aii nodded "there soul bond was severed, so was yours and Ricks. That's how Regina was able to live for so long after Jareth passed.

Jess sniffed "Is the baby okay?" Aii placed her hand on Jess's tummy "she is fine" Jess's eyes widen "She….?" Aii nodded "by the spell, you are 11 weeks pregnant, close to the end of your 3rd month" Jess frowned "but my tummy doesn't have a bump…" she said looking down and her eyes widen, there she see's her tummy have a small like bump to it "How didn't I see this before….?" Aii chuckled "your magic cloaked your pregnancy, most likely when your telekinesis went out of control the cloak was removed by that power…" Jess sat down shocked "This is…" Aii smiled "I know a shock aye? I remember the first time Regina found out she was pregnant, she was so shell shock he fainted and Jareth fainted too"

Jess closes her eyes "I have to go back…" Aii nodded "You do, like Regina I was linked to her, I'm not with you… I cannot leave this cavern…. I need to be linked with you" Jess blinked "Link…?" Aii nodded "like Frank, I was her other protector" Jess blinked "Well if you wanna be linked with me to get out of here you can" Aii smiled "Good finish eating and I will go find the linking spell" she got up and walked over to the bookcase. Jess sighed 'Regina… I keep meeting your past' 'it's destiny, tied in the string of fate' she heard Regina. Jess smiled and rubbed her tummy "a girl… Oh Rick… of only you were here…"

Ross and Paxton were out in their secret spot. They were refining and rebuilding it. Ross stopped. "Paxton…I don't think I have much longer in this body." Paxton stopped. "Yes, I can tell. Of course only I can. Did you tell Kaci about it?" Ross sigh "No…" Paxton turned to him. "You should tell him Ross." Ross bit his lip. "Oh yeah? How? Say oh guess what, my body is dying, and if I don't get another one that is compatible, I have to stay in he until I do!? He just lost Rick and Jess who is nowhere to be found. I think He's been dealt with enough bad news already."

Paxton sits down. "He deserves to know. If he sees you collapse and die in that body then what do you think will happen then?" Ross sighs out and goes sit with Paxton back to back. "I guess so…but if Jess comes back and everything goes back sort of normal I will consider telling him." Paxton rolls his eyes. "Your so damn difficult." Ross shrugs and chuckled. "Only when I need to be."

Jess finished eating sat down on the chair next to the fireplace, she yawned has Aii came back with the book "I found it" Jess smiled "lovely" she said yawning, Aii chuckled "You tired?" Jess nodded "So tell me why you aren't really link to me…?" Aii sat down "I was linked to Regina by body, before she died she had me come here and told me to wait for return even if took centuries and centuries. When she died I felt our link broke, Frank however is link to Regina from the soul so when you were born he was still linked, but I wasn't" Jess hums "That sounds right…" she yawned again, Aii chuckled "You tired? You wanna wait until tomorrow…? It's still raining" Jess closed nodded "Yeah I think I need my rest…" Aii smiled softly at her "Come on lets get you to bed" she said helping Jess up and up to the second floor.

Running through the deep forests, Oichi leaped far and landed with a slight jump. Joseph, finally settle into the feeling of riding was leaning on Dannis back. "He was close to drifting off when Oichi started to slow down and come to a stop. He looks up to see smoke coming from the east of them. Danni frowns. "A village is over there…I don't want to waste time but you want to go right?" Oichi nods her head and races to the smoke.

After running a few miles, Oichi came to a slow walk. Danni jumps down and pulls Joseph off. "Go hide in the bushes until I say its clear." Joseph nods and did what he was told. Oichi reverted back to her second form. She sniffs in the air. "Hunters…" Danni frowned as she ducks down. "Any villagers?" Oichi sniffs. "No? Maybe…there is a strange scent in the air…not human." "Doesn't matter then. Hunters must have ran the village out. Take them all out." Oichi nodded.

In the village, a group of maybe 10 men were laughing as a lone man pulled a crate. Oichi jumped into the trees and spotted it. Inside was a young boy with orange hair, shackled from to his neck, wrists, and ankles. His head was down and he looked very thin. She sniffs slightly. "How strange…"

One of the men laughs. "Quite a catch we have! All because of our lucky charm huh boys?" They cheered. Oichi looked around to the front of the men. Her eyes widen as she saw a cart of dead bodies covered with a blood soaked blanket. "Well let's carry the load back to base. We can use the catch for new weapons." Oichi grits her teeth. 'How disgusting…they aren't fit to live!' Her eyes shine blue. In the crate the young boys head looked up. He watched as Oichi jumped from the tree and lands down in the middle of the talking men. Their eyes widen but before they could even draw their weapons, Blue aura claws appeared from behind her and sliced them all down at once. Their bodies dropped all at the same time.

The man holding the crate shivered and tries to draw his sword until Danni appeared behind him and snapped his neck. "Ugh…human hunters…" Oichi walked to her. "They must have killed the villagers that were here…" She pointed to the cart of bodies. Danni sighs. "I'm going to scout the area to search for more survivors. You free the child, we bury the dead, and head to the kingdom. I'll send Jackal and the others back through here in case we missed someone." Oichi nodded. Danni walked off into the small village. Using her claws she broke the lock on the chains. Opening the crate she also broke the chains that bind him. She smiles and she picks him up. "Are you okay? Can you walk?" The boy nodded. "That's good. I'm sorry that you had to see that. Do you have a name?" The boy shook his head. "No? Do you have any family?" The boy looked to the cart.

Oichi frowned. "I see. Then why don't you come home with me?" The boy looked at her and was met with a soft smile. "You shouldn't be alone like this. I know you just lost your family but you will be must safer with us. You can have food and rest at the kingdom. So how about it?" She reached her hand out. "Would you like to come with me."

The boy looked at her hand then back up into her eyes. "Your…telling the truth…" Oichi nods. "I wouldn't lie about something like this." The boy smiles. "Interesting…you're the first being that hasn't told me a lie." Oichi gave him a confused look that was until she saw a tail and a pair of ears appear for his head. Her eyes widen. "Wait…are you a…" The boy smiles and the runs off disappearing.. "Wait! Don't go…" Oichi says. She sighs when it was to late.

Danni came back to her. "What happened to the kid?" "He ran off but I don't think he was a kid…" Danni pats her head. "Let's bury the bodies and be on our way first. You can tell me about it when we continue on our way."

Kaci was laying in his room at the Meyers manor, Ross left while he was sleeping. Hearing the door open he turned to see Marie step over to the bed and laid down next to him "you alright?" Kaci nodded "I'm worried about Jess…" Marie sighs with a sadden look "I may not fully know her but I see you care for her…." Kaci frowned "She's family… rick may be gone but Jess's caring apart of this family in her" he said then he started to tear "Just like father.. he dies on my birth day….." 

Marie hums out at pats Kaci's head. "At home daddy says the only thing he learn from his daddy is that family is important. Big brother taught me how having a person you love beside you makes you stronger and Sissy Oichi taught me that I shouldn't give up so easily. She says Jess will come back." She touched Kaci chest where his heart was. "She says the heart is really strong and her heart tells her that Jess will come back to you guys. Then everyone will be okay again." Kaci sniffed and snuggled her "Thank you Marie, your so wise for an 8 year old" Marie giggles. "Brother says I'm too smart for my own good. Brother is a dummy head so I have to be smart so he wont do anything stupid." She says pouting.

As the evening approached, Oichi, Danni, and Joseph finally made it to the kingdom. Jackal, Hanna, Yain, and Terry were waiting for them. "My lady, you made it." Jackal says. Danni jumps from Oichi's back along with Joseph. "Lady Oichi, Prince Joseph, welcome home." Yain say bowing with the others. "You may stand." Oichi says getting her bag from Joseph. "How is grandfather?" Terry frowned. "Still out but the council is waiting for you now." Danni rolled her eyes. "Of course they are well they will have to wait til tomorrow. Show Joseph and Oichi to their rooms. Have them cleaned and feed and make sure they were something respectable for the meeting tomorrow." Yain nodded. "Lady Oichi?"

Oichi smiles. "To be honest I do miss you calling me that." Yain leads her off to his room. Terry wraps his arm around Joseph. "I'll show you to your new room. Let's go." He says pulling him along. "I will go inform the council." Hannah says leaving. Danni looked at Jackal. "Take me to my father."

In the castle, Ronnie was laying in his room with Faye beside him. His wounds had healed but he had yet to awake from his coma. Faye had dry tear marks under her eyes as she sat in a chair next to their bed and held his hand. "My love…please come back to me soon…" She says. The door opened and Danni opened. "Mother…" She walked over to the bed. "Mother. You need rest." "I will be fine. I will not leave his side." "I know but your health is more important. When he wakes up he isn't going to be happy that his wife hasn't eaten in days nor gotten and sleep. Me, Oichi, and Joseph are here, and we need you at the council tomorrow at full strength. So please for my sake go rest."

Faye sighs. "Fine…I'll leave him to you for now." Faye got up and hugs Danni tightly. Two soldiers walked in and escorted Faye out. Danni sat down in the chair. She takes Ronnie's hand and hold it tightly. "Papa…wake up soon. Please."

Zach was pacing in the back and forth in the backyard, he heard no news of Jess's whereabouts. Hearing a howl he turned to see Jin and Chida walk out of the forest "Jin! Chida! Anything?" Chida and Jin frowned "No…." Chida said with sigh, Jin shook his head "We tracked her scent a mile away but we lost it… it just disappeared…" Zach frowned "I see…." Chida sniffed "Father what are we gonna do about Rick's body…?" Zach closes his eyes "vampires don't decay when they die, I just have his body in the morgue right know… we will plane for his funeral tomorrow… let's hope Jess comes home before it happens" they nodded "get something to eat and back out in the forest looking for her" they nodded and headed inside, Zach looked up at the starry sky "Jess… where are you…." "Zach…?" he heard Dawn say his name, she walked over with Rosy in her arms. Zach looked at Dawn "still haven't found her, Dawn I will find her" Dawn closed her eyes tearing "I know you will…" he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

As night approached. Oichi was sitting outside her room on the balcony. She was wearing a dark blue velvet lace pj set with a robe on. Tears were running down her cheeks as the events played out. Rick dying and Jess disappearing. They had left before they could even learn when Rick's funeral was. She bit her lip and places her face in her hand. She shook.

A hand was placed on her head. A familiar scent hit her nose. She looked up to see Dante. "Papa? What are you doing here?" Dante removed his hand. "I was invited. I heard about Jess and I can see that it is affecting you…" Oichi frowned. "Why were you invited here." "That self-made council wanted my opinion on something. Such as me taking over and the results of what would happen." Oichi stood up. "You will NOT be taking grandfathers place!"

Dante gave her a blank look. "Oh? Has my darling daughter finally grown a back spine?" "I've always had a spine. I just didn't want to waste words with you. You do what you want when you want!" Dante leans back and pulls out a cigarette and lit it. "I'm glad you are becoming a strong woman. You will do well once you become Queen. Do not worry, I am leaving tonight. I don't want this kingdom. In fact, I am working on your new kingdom." Oichi's eyes widen. "Say what!?" Dante blew out smoke. "When you become queen this kingdom will not meet your needs. They are suck in the ways of the past but they are peaceful. I will leave you two gifts and then this will be my last visit to you."

"What do you mean by that?" Oichi asked. Dante held out a box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful purple and blue stone. "What is that?" "This is a newly discovered metal from the island. I call it Litrune. It is reflective and resistant to corrosion and oxidation. Something that does not normally happen but not impossible. It is unaffected by air and water and has extremely high melting points. I tend to use this material to build your future kingdom. As well as this…" He held up a red beaded necklace. "These are the first thing I've made with this. I call them Entle beads."

Oichi walked up to him. "Entle? Meaning Beautiful in Xhosa…" She took it from it. "It is beautiful…" "This is an advance communication device. In the world of witches, demons, Angel's and so forth we werewolf fall behind in the magic department. So in order to not be left behind we must advance in a different way. A more scientific way as my father did…" He closes his eyes and then opens them. "Anyways. This is only in development but these beads will allow you to store important information, scan things and see the history and timeline, even has a broad knowledge on medical uses. It has ten beads in total and each bead can do various amount of things. Toy with it a bit and you will understand it more."

As Oichi looked at the beads she felt Dante place a hand on her on head. "I have but you through a lot of things but I only did them because I wanted you to be strong. Like you are now. I don't want you to depend on anyone when you can handle the problem yourself" Oichi frowned. "There is nothing wrong with depending on other people." "Yes until they betray you." "I have good friends, a wonderful family, and a person who is willing to love me even after all the shit I've been through. They will never betray me." Dante chuckled. "We will see. None the less. Get some rest. You will have a time with the council. You can keep the bracelet and I've placed a set for Sakamoto. Use them well." He jumps up and jumps down from the balcony.

Oichi walked up to the edge and looked down. She frowned when she didn't see him. She sighed. "I want to hate him…but I can't…" She goes back and sits on the chair. She looks up at the night sky. "Jess…wherever you are…I hope you are okay."

Has 8pm comes around, the rain has stopped and a fog rolled in. Two figures walk through the fog in the ruined garden. It was Darcaniea and Levis, Darcaniea was wearing Black Steel Boned Collared Steam Corset, Black leather pants, Punk Black Zip Gothic Platform Stiletto Ankle Bootie and a long Black Gothic Diesel punk Jacket With Witch Hood And Metal Spine Detail over her corset. Levis next to her was wearing nothing but black clothes. He was had a hooded cloak coat on and a face mask that covered half of his lower face showing only his fuchsia eyes. He had a black large messenger bag over his shoulder.

Looking around, Darcaniea chuckled "My, I can't believe we missed such a party" Levis sighed "I wouldn't wanna be here when she had this power…." Darcaniea stepped over and see's blood that still there and not fully washed away, Levis knelled down and sniffed "Rick's blood, you wanna take some?" Darcaniea closes her eyes "no, that's not why we are here" Levis sighs and stand up "you really think you will be able to find the rest of him? I mean it did rain… and are you sure they can't sense us?"

Darcaniea chuckled "nothing is impossible Levis and yes I'm sure, we are cloaked" she said taking out a Black Tourmaline Crystal macramé pendant necklace. Lifting it up, she took a soft breath and it started to route in a circle on its own "luath, a 'dustadh duslach gu duslach, Bidh mi ag èigheach luath an t-seamair, thig mi sa cheathramh àite!" she chanted has a swirl appeared has dust or ashes appeared swirling like a mini tornado. Darcaniea smirked "Levis the urn" Levis reached in his bag and pulled out a black urn, opening it. Darcaniea moved her hands gently has the ashes of clover moved in a swift way into the Urn. All in, Levis closed the Urn "what was the purpose of this again?" Darcaniea chuckled "in all good due time Levis" she said walking away, Levis sighs putting the urn back in his bag followed her out of the garden.

In Valeriea's Domain, Thalia was sitting at the River bank. She wasn't wearing her armor. Just a light pink dress, the same as her long hair. Looking down in the water she saw a picture of Takara being held by Sakamoto. She watched as Takara grabbed his hair and laughed. A small smile came to her face.

"Having second thoughts?" Thalia frowned as the vision disappeared. She turned to see Mephisto. "Leave me be demon." Mephisto chuckled. "No need to on guard. We are all allies here." "Wrong. I am here for more then your pathetic war. If it were not for this spell on me I would not be here. I would be with my family." Mephisto rolled his eyes. "You beings with family this and family that but at the end of the day it was your own family who tired to marry you of and in the process got you nearly killed. If it wasn't for Valeriea you'd be dead just like…" A sword was pointed at Mephisto throat. "My sword, blocks your healing factor demon. Speak another word and your head will be rolling." Mephisto chuckled and backed up. "My apologies Thalia…telling the truth can be so dangerous these days haha." He walked off. Thalia sighs and looks back into the water, were a picture of Takara was shown.

Zach sat in his office, filling out some papers. Chida stepping in "Father?" Zach lifted his head "yes Chida?" Chida frowned "what's gonna happen to.." "we are gonna have a private funeral for him. Take his body down in the catacombs and place his body in the glass tomb your grandmother was in" Chida frowned "But he's…" "not quite, the blade of ashes may have removed his soul form his body and time still on him doesn't mean's really dead, only the sister blade of the blade of ashes can revive him and I will find it" Chida's eyes widen "But… no one has seen the blade of the heavens when it was hidden by the great Oracle!" Zach closes his eyes "I know, know leave. At this moment in the park is a memorial site being made for Rick. The whole town knows of his death by know" Chida frown and nodded ahs he left the room. Zach closes his folder and gently took out a papyrus scroll. Carefully rolling it out, the writing still looked fresh but some spots on scroll were worm off.

The scroll read of the history of the daggers and to find them, but only the blades of ashes was shown, the location of the heavens blade was not there has that part was long gone. Zach frowned at it "Great Oracle Airera where did you put the blade…"

Danni was in her room waiting on her brother. Her older sister Frances and Heather would not be able to make it do to personal reasons. So all was left was her older brother Chaz and her younger sister Nia.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. In walked a handsome man with short black hair with red tips. Light brown eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts and shoes. He had a duffle bag in his hand. "Hey there baby sis! Congrats on the new kid!" Danni smiles and stand up. "Thanks Chaz and thank you for coming back." Chaz put his bag down and frowned. "Yeah. I didn't do it for the council. I did it for mom and dad. I wont have them throwing their wait around and bring their hard work down. Danni nodded. Chaz then smiles. "So when do I get to meet this fiancée of yourself. Must be someone mighty special to have tamed you." Danni blushed. "You can meet him later. Let's just focus." Chaz chuckled and then sighs. "I heard about Samuel but it's good that you have his son. At least he left something behind yeah?" Danni nodded.

"Oh yes, I agree." They turned to see a woman walk in. She was slim with light brown skin and long purple curly hair with light purple eyes. She was caring a newborn in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. Danni frowned. "Nia?" Nia smiled. "Hello dear sister and brother. It has been awhile." Danni looked at the child in her hand. "Nia please tell me you didn't have another child." Nia giggles. "I did. You're an auntie! Congrats on your newborn as well!" Danni walked up to her. "Nia! You have six children you don't even take care of now! Why would you go out and have another!" Nia shrugs. "But look sis…shes so cute! She looks just like me." Danni frowned. "Unbelievable…you are completely unbelievable…"

She went back to sit on her bed. Nia frowned. "I can always leave. I don't even want to be here. Last time I checked father said if I didn't want the throne then I was free to do what I wanted." Chaz sighs. "He told all of us that but it doesn't give you the right to pop out babies left and right and leaving them with mom and dad…" "I didn't come here to be lectured. I'll go find Oichi at least she can cuddle over the baby more then you to!" "Nia…don't you dare leave that child with my daughter…" Nia rolled her eyes and left. Chaz rubbed his head. "We really need to do something about that girl…"

The next morning around 9pm, the Meyers family were down in the catacombs where all black, they call surrounded the glass tomb that was open. Zach placed Rick's body in gently, after he did he used the code panel and it closed with a air tight seal. Chida, Dustin and Kaci where cuddled up with each other crying softly, Aurora holding baby Rosy was cry softly. Haley was in her grandmother shoulder crying. Delica sniffed and tapped her eyes has she was crying also, Zach stood up "I got a hold of Daeva, she will be here by tomorrow with her kids" Deliora nodded "still no sign of Jess?" Zach shook his head "No…. the memorial in the park will be finished by noon" Deliora closes her eyes "Do Jetter know of Jess?" Zach bites his lip "No, Dawn doesn't want him to know so he wont know, it's from keeping him locking her up.. all he knows is that Jess is here cooping everything…."

Kaci sniffed "I hope she comes back soon…" Dustin nodded "same… I miss her smile…" Chida nodded sadly "I hope she is alright…." Aurora bounces Rosy slightly "when's he gets back I'm gonna give her an ultrasound and make sure her and the baby are okay"

Oichi was in her room, brushing her hair down. She was wearing a bamboo watercolor maxi dress. The bracelet Dante had given her was around her wrist. There was a knock on the door and it opened. "Lady Oichi, your brother is here." Oichi turned and saw Joseph walking in. He was wearing a plaid suit outfit. He was frowning. "Do I have to wear this?" Oichi got up and brushed his shoulders off. "No, but we have to look somewhat presentable. I'd rather wear this then the clothes they have here." Joseph sighs, making Oichi smiles. "You miss Dustin?" Joseph looked at her. "No…I mean yeah but not in the way your thinking." Oichi chuckled. "Right. It's okay, I miss Saki and mama surely miss Frank and Zane. It's okay to miss him." Joseph scratches his head with a slight blush.

"Oichi? Joseph?" They both turned to see Danni wearing a black pants suit. Chaz was beside her with a smile on his face. "Are you two ready? The quicker we get done here the quicker we can go home." They nodded at her. Walking out the room, they were lead by Jackal to the council room with Yain and Hannah behind them. Oichi stops when she sees Scar walking towards her. "Scar you are supposed to be with grandma and grandpa." Scar goes to her and rubs his noses on her hand. She smiles and rubs his head. "Okay then, you can come with me."

They soon came to a door that was being guarded by two guards. The guards opened them and they walked into a large room that had a single throne in the back and a table in front. There were 6 chairs on each side of the table where the council members were waiting. They looked at Oichi and frowned. "It seems you all…well most of you…have finally showed up. Take a seat so that we may start."

Noon hit, and the memorial of Rick was finally finished, with two day over time. The park, a trail of wooden flooring built in the ground, lead to a Memorial obelisk that was made of black stele, that was connected to the same black stele stone. Blue roses were planted around the memorial. On the Obelisk, wrote  
'Rick Darken Meyers'  
'January 5th 2002 – March 22nd, 2019'  
Loving Son, Brother, Grandson, Nephew, Father, Lover and best friend.  
'Rick died protecting the woman he loved, my his soul be watching over us.' 

The Memorial was of course not open to the public until the sun was close to be down. Zach walked over to the memorial, it was quiet, no one around. Guards where patrolling the area. Zach with the first memorial glass candles in his hand, lit it was a magic fire crystal. Knelling down he placed the candles down front of the Obelisk. Closing his eyes he and breathed softly "Don't Worry son, we will find her" feeling a hand on his shoulder but it w as cold feel, he smiled knowing it was his son.

In the council room, Oichi was sitting at the head of the table, being that she would be next in line for the throne. On her left was Joseph and to her right was Danni and Chaz. There was an open seat next to Joseph incase another sibling or Faye came. The head council member cleared his throat. For hours now the council members had been going back and forth about starting a war, who should sit on the throne, bring Seth to justice and so on. It was irritating Oichi. Not only did the members greet them with such a rude manner none then had even asked about the condition Ronnie was in, like they expected him to die.

"The clan names that are under King Ronnie are getting rather antsy. They wish for war for what has happened." A council man says. "We should go to war." A council woman spoke out. "Those vampires attacked us first and they should pay." Oichi cleared her throat. "I'm afraid your wrong." They looked at her. "Grandfather's brother, the Tyrant Dorian, kidnapped and Killed Lord Seth wife and not only did he use her body to make a weapon to not only kill me but curse me as well. So no, vampires did not start this. We did."

The woman frowned and looked at Elijah. "Even so my lady. King Ronnie gave him a clear option to take Dorians head. He did not take it and let by gone be by gone. For years he and the vampires had been friends and what does he do? He waits all this time to finally get revenge on one of the royal family members? Do you think we should let that stand?"

"No, but king Seth was not behind what Cassandra did. She did that of her own free will. She is the one that wants to start a war not King Seth not my grandfather and while you all have been bickering about lesser motions none have you have even looked at the facts." Oichi says. "Facts!? The facts are that a war is happening because our King was to gentle to those blasted vampires! We should have never trusted them in the first place! They are nothing but disposable blood suckers!"

Oichi clench her hands on the chair. "Be careful what you say…" The woman looked at Oichi. "Why because your in love with one? Sorry My lady but that does not matter here. Vampires have always consider themselves superior creatures. We should have killed them all back then. If it wasn't for that woman twisting our Kings mind." Scar sat up as growled. Oichi rubs his head. "You all are a bunch of idiots." They frowned at her. "Excuse me? Just because you are next in line for the throne, it doesn't make you a true leader! Your exists wasn't even known up until a year ago! You have no right to an opinion here!" Oichi glares at them as they continue bickering. 

Danni shook her head and crossed her arms. Chaz also said nothing. They both glanced at Oichi. They saw how irritated and insulted she was. Danni smirked.

Oichi stood up. Making the council member go silent. "I have no opinion here? In my own home? That is where you are wrong. You all are nothing but a bunch of greedy wolves waiting to chomp at the Throne. You sit here on your high houses and pretend to think you know how the world is out there." She places her hands on the table as her eyes turned blue. "You try to play politics on a world you can't even see. What gives any of you the right to sit here and judge the actions of anyone! Well because of your actions our kingdom that grandfather build, without your help by the way, is on the verge of losing its peacefulness because your so bloodthirsty for war. Our people is out there wondering what the condition of your king and you refuse to tell them! That is NOT how things work here."

"How would a child like you know how…" "You will silence your tongues while I am speaking!" Oichi yells out. Her aura was sent out slightly causing the members to gasp. "I am Princess Oichi Yamamoto, I am your next queen once my grandfather hands me the title. You will show me and my family respect or I will have your heads!" The council members stay silent. "I had to sit here for hours listening to arguing about nothing! No one has even came up with solutions about the main issues at hand. Tell me what is being done about the people who are living outside the castle walls? Are they still getting their food and water as promised?" There was no answer. "Okay…has anyone checked on the provisions? Made sure our people is well? Has anyone kept up to date with the condition of the King? So I guess while you all were bickering no one decided to do the basic needs of your jobs?" The council men hung their head low.

Oichi nodded. "So be it…then until my grandfather is back on his feet I will take command." Elijah eyes widen and stood up. "What!?" "You all will report to me. This so called council cant even do your damn jobs! Even the witch council does a better job then you and they are loath by everyone! When you all prove to me that you can actually do something else other then argue then maybe we can get somewhere. Tomorrow I want everyone back here so we can properly discuss how to AVOID a war and not start it." Elijah groans at her. "I will not be commanded by a curse brat who cant even…" Scar got up and jumped over the table right over on top of Elijah. His fangs were at his throat ready to rip it out. "That's enough." Oichi says.

Scar stop and keeps Elijah pin to the ground. "Does anyone else have something they wish to say?" The council members shook their head. "Then get up and do your jobs." They got up and bowed to her. "Yes my lady…" They quickly rushed out. Elijah was set free and he ended up running off as well.

Oichi sighs and sits back down. "I swear…bunch of weasels, leaving out people to starve and abandoning their main jobs. This could hurt our kingdom more then the stupid war they want." Danni smiled. "Look at my little Queen. Taking charge while the king is out." Oichi shook her head. "I'm just a stand in. Mama. For now until grandfather wakes up…If he wakes up." They frowned and looked down slightly.

In Aii's cavern, Jess was standing in the middle of the cavern on a small island that had a tree on it, looking up there was at he whole she fell through, she can tell the sun is going down. Sighing she looked at the water, it was so crystal clear. Aii had made Jess change from her clothes being ruined from her fall. She was a wearing a stunning black medieval like dress, the dress was a soft stretch cotton and finished with overlock stitched detail that swoops around the figure in an elegant spiral, creating a delicate flowing line of color and form. It is floor length with long train, scooped neckline, massive medieval sleeves that drop to spiraling points & a pixchieviously pointy hood. Around her necklace was Regina's Emerald stone necklace. she was bared footed, her finger nails and toe nails where painted black.

Aii approached her "My Lady?" Jess turned to her "mhmm?" Aii smiled "ready for the spell?" Jess nodded "to let you know, once we link the spell over this cavern will be removed. I will be able to leave once I leave my aura will be over powering, and I creatures from all around will be able to sense my presence. Luckily I have this" she said lifting up Vintage Czech blue oval glass jewel with Antiqued brass finish chain measures 18 inches long. "It will block my aura" Jess smiled "sounds good, I don't want everyone to know I'll be back just yet"

Jess stepped back and raised her hands has a magical circle appeared, a flow of magical energy ross up like mirage rainbow-ish color. Jess closed her eyes "Tha mi a 'gabhail do làmhan

Agus leis an draoidheachd seo

Cuiridh mi a-steach, do chumhachdan

Bidh mi gu bràth a 'ceangal

Bho seo a-mach gu deireadh an ama."

She chanted has a rune appeared on her left wrist, the same symbol appeared on Aii's right wrist. Jess moved her hands down and the circle disappeared. Jess lifts up her arm to look at the symbol, it was the symbol of binding from ancient times. Aii stepped over to her "you ready leave?" Jess looked up at her and nodded "yeah" Aii smirked "I guess that spell made your hair grow" Jess blinked and turned to the water and see's her hair had grow passed her nipples. "Really…? Come on… why does it always grow when this type of magic comes out?" Aii chuckled "Regina had the same problem"

Jess shook her head "well how are we gonna get out of here?" Aii smirked has Jess walked her body glow blue with some fox fire, her eyes widen to see Aii transform into a large White Kitsune, in Fox forum. She had thoughs nine tails out, Aii knelled down "hop on!" Jess smiled and got on Aii's back and blue fox fire appeared around her legs and lifted off the ground and towards the whole from above, reaching it they both came out of the cavern. Jess smiled "Where out!" Aii chuckled "yes my lady, where too?" Jess frowned softly "the Meyer's manor…." Aii her head has her fox body flew through the air from her fox fire.

In Ravenswood, students, parents, people of the town filling the park caring the glass memorials. The boys, Greg, Davey, Mikey, Ronny and Nick where in front of stone knelling down with their candles next to the stone. Tears and soft cry's echoed through the park from everyone.

Zach and his family were not far sitting on the grass watching everyone down by Rick's memorial, Dawn next to him with baby Rosy in her arms, Aurora and Haley holding each other with soft tears. Deliora sat there with a sadden look on her face. Chida was cuddling into Jin, Dustin and Kaci were cuddled slightly. All four boys still haven't stopped crying, once they stop they soon start back up at crying. Kaci sniffed 'Ross where are you…?' Marie was in Delica's lap has she fixed her hair. Zach lifted his head to see Seth and his family walk over to him, Zach sat up "Seth…"

Seth closes his eyes and opens them. "The Ruska family mourns the timing of Prince Rick's passing. You have our condolences." Sakamoto was behind him holding a sleeping Takara. Behind him his uncle Rune. His father was still out hunting for Cassandra. Lucien and Silver were supposedly with him. Zach closes his eyes then opened them "We both lost a child, thank you. I just hope Jess will be alright and comes home soon" Seth nods. "I'm sure she will come back. She needs her time to figure herself and her future out. Once she does she will return to you all."

At the Meyers manor, rick's window opened has Jess stepped inside. She frowned has she can still sense rick's aura. Tears came down on her face and she crawled on the bed laid down on it "Rick…. I miss you" Aii stepped through the window "maybe you should let them know you back" she says, Jess frowned "I don't wanna leave, leave me be Aii" Aii bowed and jumped out the window. She sniffed and caught Frank's scent she giggled and took off to find Frank.

Frank was in the park with Zane in Organic Black Thermal Long Sleeve Overall outfit, Frank himself was wearing a La Redoute Collections Printed Crew Neck T-Shirt, mens Black Panel Elastic Band Trouser and black shoes. Over his shirt he had a baby carrier that Zane was in fast asleep. He was through the park has everyone was gathering around together. He frown, he was worried about Jess. 'Jess where are you' then he stopped to see someone in front of him, her smile made his eyes widen "Aii…?" she giggled and stepped over to him "Franky, I see what Lady Jess says is true, you have baby and a woman know" Frank eyes looked around "Where is she?" Aii chuckled "At the Meyers manor in Ricks room, she found me during the thunder storm" Frank looked at Aii more and see's the link mark on her right wrist "you two linked again" Aii nodded "yup"

Frank closed his eyes and then opened them up "I need to Zach she's back, I know she want to be left alone but needs Aurora to look over her" Aii sighs "yes I know, she's caring a baby in her. I checked her and the baby girl is fine" Frank's eyes widen "G-girl…?" Aii chuckled "Yup" then her eyes shined "She's summoning me" she said has a group people went in in between them, Frank blinked and she was gone. Sighing he went to go look for Zach.

Oichi and Joseph were walking through the castle gardens arm in arm. Yain and Hannah were walking behind them. "So how does the ranking work? I thought the oldest was to get the throne." "My Grandpa has it differently here. He wasn't born into a royal family but with the help of a good friend of his he was able to build a place were wolves can come and live in peace. With this he became one of the 1st wolf kings. Grandpa decided when he took that title that he would not force anyone into such a position. My aunts and uncle where asked if they wanted the title they said no so it passes down to their children."

A family of birds flew by them making them stop to enjoy the flowers and smells. "No one wanted the throne but me. I will gladly take it." Joseph looked at her. "Why?" Oichi smiles. "I want to help people anyway I can and if me becoming a queen can help them in anyway I will do it. I want to create a new kingdom where everyone can live freely without have to be judge. A peaceful place you know." Joseph smiles. "May I come live with you in your new kingdom?" Oichi chuckles. "Of course big brother."

The door opened in Rick's room, Zach and Aurora walked in to see Jess laying there awake. She had dried tears on her face. Aurora frowned and stepped to her sitting down next to her "Jess" Jess sighs heavily "I know…" she said getting up, Aurora smiled and stood up taking her hand "Come on lets get you and the baby checked out" Jess smiles softly. Zach stepped over to her and pulled her a gently hug "I'm glad you are back, your mother was worried sick about you. Everyone, the boys, Dustin, Chida and Kaci. Oichi is too but she had to go to her kingdom for some business"

Jess nodded with a sigh "I know…" "Come on hun" Aurora gently pulled her out of the room, out of the room she almost tackled with a hug by Kaci. She gasped "Kaci!" He was crying "Jess! Why did you leave?!" Jess smiles softly patted his back "I need to be alone… but I'm fine know Kaci" Kaci sniffed, Aurora moved him away "Shu! I need to give Jess a check up" Kaci pouted but nodded has Aurora walked Jess to her personal office in the manor.

Frank know home, had placed Zane in his bassinet. He was fast asleep after eating 2 two bottle of Danni's breast milk. Frank chuckled "You gluten" he said with a smile then quietly stepped out of the room. Walking to the Livingroom, he took out his I phone and pushed facetime with Danni.

"Hello my dear! Where is my cute dumpling at?" Danni says smiling. Frank chuckled "Shhh, my love he's sleeping after eating 2 bottles" Frank smiled at her "Jess returned" Danni sighs out. "Oh that's so wonderful. I can now tell Oichi…ah… " She frowned. "We were suppose to be back tomorrow but it seems as our little Oichi is now a Queen. Well she's temporary taking over the kingdom until father wakes up." Frank raised his eyebrow "Really know?"

"I don't know how long we will be here but I'll probably come snatch Sakamoto away if it gets to be to much. Sadly im not into this sort of political stuff like he is but it might stir up a lot of trouble." She groans. Frank nodded 'I wish I was with my love, me and little baby Zane"

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't royalty. I'd rather be home with you and my cute dumpling." She says laughing. "I know love, ask your mother about Aii" he said has the Zane woke up and started to cry "Oh there he goes, waking up. I gotta go hun, love you" he kissed the screen hanging up.

Danni sits her tablet down and pouted. "Who's Aii…he better not be flirting with other women…" She pouted more. "Mmmmfff…" She got up and walked to the door and heads to Ronnie's chamber.

Behind her Jackal appears. "My lady?" "Hey Jackal do you know a Aii?" "Only in your father's journal. Why?" "Don't know really. Frank told me to ask mother bout the name. I don't think she would but it wouldn't hurt to ask."

They made it to Ronnie's room. The door opened and a doctor came out. He bows to them before taking his leave. Danni walks in to see Faye on the bed rubbing Ronnie's arm. "Mother?" Faye turned to her. "Hi dear… I heard Oichi is taking charge. I'm sorry for putting such stress on you." Danni smiles. "Its okay mother. Oichi is doing what she believe is best. We also got word that Jess had return." Faye nodded. "That's wonderful." Danni walks up to her. "Mother? Do you know someone name Aii?"

Faye looks at her. "I do but not all that well. Your father talked about her every now and then but never in any great detail, only by name. He doesn't talk much about his time before he met me. It's a little sad that me as his wife doesn't know much about his past life…" She tears up. Danni placed a hand on Fayes. "It's not. Dad doesn't share like most people. I'll be back later and watch over him so you can rest okay? I need to go find Oichi and tell her about Jess." Faye nods.

In Aurora ultrasound room, the walls were a tan color, and carpet a light brown. There was two brother leather couches and white examine bed that was next to an ultrasound machine. Jess on the bed, and the boys sitting on the couches. Marie sitting on Kaci's lap, Dustin next to them. Jin next to them with Chida on his lap. Delica next to them. Zach, Dawn and Deliora on the other couch watching.

Jess's nothing have the dress on, just had on a very soft blue comfy hospital gown for pregnant woman. It was tied the to side so her boobs where showing, just her bare tummy and of course her panties. She flushed "I feel weird showing them my panties…" Aurora chuckled "Please the boys don care, they all have boyfriends" Chida chuckled "please like I haven't seen Jess naked before" Kaci gasped "What?!  
Jess bites her lip "Chida shut up!" Jin started to laugh "It was an accident of course, Chida walked in on Jess naked in Ricks room once didn't he be the shit out of you?" Chida chuckled "Yeah he did…" then they all frowned.

Aurora shook her head and took eh lube bottle and squeezed it on her tummy, she blinked "It's warm" Dawn chuckled "Sometimes they do warm it" Aurora nodded has she took the wand and moved it around her tummy looking at the screen. Jess looked up at it. The boys moved their heads to look even Marie was trying to look.

Aurora moved it around and she smiled "There, you are about 11 weeks" Jess smiled softly "A girl?" Aurora chuckled "Yup I can tell by looking it and plus your scent" Jess flushed. Dawn smiled brightly "a granddaughter!" Zach chuckled "I'm gonna spoil her!"  
the boys smiled brightly "little niece!" Chida chuckled "Awww!" Jin snuggled Chida, Dustin chuckled "I can't wait until she gets here!" Kaci giggled "We are gonna spoil her so much!" then he frowned mentally slightly looking at his tummy the sudden feeling came over him, he wanted a baby too, he sighs mentally 'I hope one day he will let me be off this spell…' Deliora chuckled "Pictures Aurora"  
Aurora smiled "alright just hold on." Dawn got up and stepped over with here phone and took a perfect clean snap shot of Jess the way she was, Aurora with wand in her hand reaching for the print button, and on the screen the baby. Dawn giggled and sent it to Danni 'It's a GIRL!'

Danni was out in the garden with Oichi and Joseph sharing the news of Jess return. Oichi wipes a tear from her eye. "I'm glad she's back. I wish I could be there for her." Danni smiled. "Me to sweetie but she got a lot of hands to protect her and a lot of support." Oichi nodded. Danni's phone vibrate. She looked at and saw the picture Dawn sent. "Looks like Jess is having a girl." Oichi smiled. "How wonderful. A little niece." She then rubbed her stomach. "You think her and my child would have been friends?" Danni smiles softly. "Of course hunny and don't worry as soon as we fix you up, you and Sakamoto can have a bunch of babies as well." Joseph frowned. "You have a kid? I thought Takara wasn't yours."

Oichi frowned. "I lost my son in November…" "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Oichi smiled. "Its quite alright. Anyways I'm very happy for Jess. I hope I can get back home soon." Danni sent a Dawn a Congratulations texts back. "I'm sure Dawn is happy to be a grandmother. I can't tell you how much that child is going to be spoiled by everyone haha."

A few days later on the 31th of March, Sakamoto was over next door to Ross's. They were going to be visiting Oichi for a bit and bring Joseph home. The royal side was becoming a bit to much for him. Sakamoto had a excited Takara in his arm. Ross was sitting on the couch. They were waiting for Paxton to show up from his date. Marie, against Ross's wishes, was over at Terry's who was watching the house for Faye. Marie had a sleep over with Kim and Ari but Ross just knew Ty would be included. He pouted thinking about it.

Sakamoto put Takara on the floor and she ended up walking slowly to Ross, she grabbed his pants leg and smiles. "Up!" Ross chuckled. "You've become quite attached to me huh." He picks her up, making her giggle. Sakamoto looks at his watch. "When is Paxton going to get here?" "Look I can't rush the man. He said he be here as soon as he could after his date. Don't worry, Oichi isn't going anywhere from what I hear. It's taken all the power she can get just to keep a war from starting." "Yeah…maybe I can help her out our something…" Sakamoto says rubbing his head.

Jess was at the local market with Kaci, he was helping her shopping. Jess was wearing a cute Black Rainbow Trim Drawstring Cami Romper with black flips. The cart was half full already, against her mother's wishes Jess went back to the apartment she and Rick shared.

By the bakery, Jess was looking at the treats behind the counter, she licked her lips feeling hungry. Rubbing her baby bump "a cup of the cookie monster ice cream please, medium" the woman nodded to her. Kaci walked over with tons of meat from the list "Here youi go Jess!" he said dropping them in the cart. Jess smiled "Thank you! Oh Kaci there in the pickle barrel bin can you get 5?" Kaci blinked "but you just ordered some ice cream….." Jess pouted "Please?" Kaci rubbed the back of his head "Sure" he turned to the pickle barrel.

Jess giggled ahs the lady handed her ice cream and Jess gave her the 2.50 for it "Thank you, is he the father?" Jess blinked "Huh?" she chuckled "is he the father of your unborn baby?" the lady pointed to Jess baby bump, Kaci came back with two bags of the large pickles "Here hun" Jess laughed making him and the lady blink "Oh no his cousin was.." Jess grabbed the cart and putting her ice cream on the child sit and moved away. Kaci frowned at the woman "thanks for bring that her lover died" he said following after her, the woman eyes widen 'what… does he mean prince rick…?'

Terry was in the kitchen cooking for the kids. They were in living room, in a padded fort he made for them last night. He was making them four separate cute bento box lunches. It had two large rice balls. One for the fox's head and the second for the body. He used crackers for the feet and ears. Two large juicy meatballs, raw meat, and a bowl of sweets on the side. He also made extra small rice balls decorated with cute animals. The middle was filled with a surprise.

He placed the food on a tray and took it out to the living room. The kids were in the fort playing. "Hey you guys, it's time to eat. Come on out the fort." The girls came out smiling. "Food!" They yelled. Terry chuckled handed them the food. They sat down and started eating. Ty came out yawning. Terry ruffled his hair and handed him his meal. "Thanks brother." He says before going to sit next to Marie. Terry sits on the couch and turns on cartoons for them.

While the kids were distracted he pulled out a book and started to read. It was one of Ronnie's journals. He had hope to find a way to help him but this particular journal was about his life after he met Faye so not much info in it. He did however enjoyed learning about his life a bit more. When they royal family was called he was asked to stay and keep the wolves who remained here calm and collective so that they wouldn't do something stupid. Terry shakes his head. 'War this and War that…I hope Oichi can bring some end to this.'

Jess strolling her cart into an lane ahs Kaci was off in another getting something for her that they missed, Jess stopped to see the ceaser pasta. She smiled and with holding her ice cream in left hand she reached for it for her right, she frowned and couldn't reach it then a hand came up and grabbed it. She blinked to see it was Damien. HE smiled at her "hey" Jess smiled back "hey… thank you saving me…" Damien chuckled and took the box and put it in her cart "it was nothing, how are you feeling?"

Jess took a spoon full of her ice cream "fine I guess… it's just different… without him…" Damien frowned slightly and patted her head "it will get better, you have a baby growing you, something you and Rick made together and I will be here for you to help raise her" Jess blinked "Damien you hitting on me already…?" Damien frowned "Well no.. I mean.. damn it Jess… Yes okay?" Jess frowned "I'm not ready please…." Kaci appeared with peanut butter jar and he was glaring at Damien "beat it" Jess sighs "Stop it come on…" Damien shook his head "what you gonna try and steal her too Kaci? Maybe I should let Ross know your after her" Kaci's eyes widen red "I'm here for her because I care for her, she's caring a member of my family in her and ross knows. He knows I'm gonna be here for her" Damien chuckled "really? Since no one let you have a baby of your own your gonna try and take Jess's?" Jess bites her lip and slaps him making Damien's eyes widen "shut the hell up, stay away from me" Jess said taking the cart pulling it away from with Kaci frowning behind her, a soft tear came down his cheek.

Paxton was flying through the skies back into town. He was heading back so that he and the others could go see Oichi. Ross had called twice during the date with Sonya saying how antsy Sakamoto was getting. Paxton sighs. "The things I do for that guy…hes lucky Sonya had to cut the date short anyways." He was heading to the apartment when he saw Eric and Jack posted on a building. He flew down to them, landing behind them. "What are you two doing?" Eric frowned. "Minding our business." Jack shook his head and pointed down to where Seth was sitting on a bench. He had a small book in his hand reading. "Are you really spying on Seth?"

Eric frowned. "No…we are watching the idiots that are trying to surrounded him." Paxton looked around and started to spot different wolves, spying on Seth. "Are they crazy!? Going after Seth isn't a good idea." Paxton says. Jack nodded. "Yeah, Terry wanted us to watch out for something like this. Until Oichi handle the problem we have to make sure the clan doesn't take action on Seth or any vampire at that matter." Paxton spreads his wings and flies into the air. "We are visiting Oichi today, I'll let her know what's going on." Eric nodded. "Thanks." Paxton quickly headed off home.

Eric sighs. "Why is he just sitting there anyways . He knows there is a target on his back." Suddenly a black car pulled up. They watched a beautiful woman with long black hair and red eyes. She wearing a cloak on head and a full black dress that clung tightly to her body. Seth got up. She held her hand out to him and he kisses the back of it. They talked for a few seconds before they walked off down the street. Eric and Jack looked at each other before deciding to follow them.

After the market, they where back at the apartment, Kaci was helping putting the food away, he made her sit down and relax on the couch. She sighed and started to much on her pickles. A knock on the door made her blink, she got up and walked over to the door, she opened it to see Damien, he had dried tears "Damien…?" Damien had his head down "I'm… sorry.." Jess's heart dropped and took his head guiding him in closing the door "not to me, to Kaci. Kaci come here!" Kaci walked over and he frowned at Damien "get out!"

Jess narrowed at him "Stop he has something to say to you" Damien sniffed "I'm sorry.. I was out of line… I shouldn't have said that…to you.." Kaci just looked at him, he closed his eyes "fine.. I forgive you know…. Your lucky Ross wasn't here to hear you say that to me. I won't tell him for know" he said walking back to the kitchen. Jess smiled and pulled him over to the couch, she say down and started to eat her pickles again. Damien chuckled at her and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

At Ross's, Paxton had made it back. He looked around. "Jess isn't coming? I thought shed want to see Oichi." Ross shrugs. "She'll be fine. Kaci is with her." Paxton frowned. "Did you even tell her that we've been given permission to visit her?" Ross yawns. "Details, details the chick is pregnant. She needs rest, not hoping through portals. Now come on. Saki get out here so we can go!"

Sakamoto came out with Takara. She yawned. "Let's get a move on already." Ross says. "Well someone is grouchy." Sakamoto says going through the portal. Paxton went in after him. Ross was about to step through when he started coughing heavily. He looked at his hand and frowned to see blood. He frowned and sighs out. He took out a hanky and cleaned his hand off. "Damn this sucks… I really liked this body." He steps into the portal.

Coming out, the boys were standing in the hall where all the leaders were hanging in pictures. "Ross what did you do?" Paxton says. "Look this place bounces my demotic powers off every now and then. I can't control were we end up in." Sakamoto rolled his eyes. "Hey, so this is were you guys were." They looked back to see Joseph walking to them with Hannah behind him. "Danni said you were coming."

"Hey, how is the royal life?" Ross asked. "I hate it and I'm ready to go home." Paxton chuckled. "You can come back with us." Hannah walked up. "Lady Oichi is in the throne room. I will lead you there." They followed her through the hall and down the corridor and to the throne room doors.

Jackal, Danni, and Chaz were standing in front of it. Danni smiled when she saw them. "Hey boys! Come for a visit?" Sakamoto nodded. "Is she doing okay?" Danni chuckled. "Its like she has a knack for this. We were waiting for the reports to finish so we can enter." The door opened and Yain walked up. "Lady Danni, the reporting are coming to a close. You may enter." Danni nodded. "Come along now." Danni says motioning them inside.

Once inside they saw a group of men and women lined up in the middle of the floor. Up on the throne was Oichi. Yain was standing beside her and Scar was laying at her feet. She was wearing a majestic royal blue gown with abstract floral print. Her hair had gotten long down past her chest. It was black with purple tips. She had a topaz gem necklace and bracelet. She looked very beautiful sitting there with a mystic vibe to her. Sakamoto couldn't help but blushed as his heart throbbed. Not to mention she was wearing his birthstone.

Elijah walked up with a paper in his hand. "My Lady, we have gathered the necessary equipment for helping the farmlands in the outskirts of the city. As we speak some of our men are getting ready to head out now. If we are able to get go crops going we can reset our balance in trading with other clans in the area. That should provide us with enough food for the kingdom and others." Oichi nodded. "Thank you very good job Elijah. I appreciate your hard work. Once the provisions are stocked once again we need to work on our border control." Elijah bows. "Of course my lady." Oichi looked up and saw Danni and the others. "Is there anything else?" The men and woman shook their heads. "Then this report session is dismissed. We will meet again within the week. Please make sure you attend the afternoon meeting to finish discussing matters of the warfront. I hope you all come prepared to convince me why we should even think why we should go to war...and I want facts. Actual assessments on the aftermath that you are trying to cause. That will be all."

The councilmembers nodded and turned around to see Sakamoto. Their eyes turned yellow and they growled at him and Takara. "Vampire! Grandson of Seth! How dare you show your face here! Guards arrest them!" The guards did not come. Oichi stood up with Scar beside her. "Just what do you think your doing?" They looked at Oichi whose eyes turned blue. "Do not get carried away Elijah. You have no authority here. No one will lay a hand on my Prince do I make myself clear." She says narrowing her eyes dangerously. Scar let's out a deep growl. "O-Our apologizes my lady…" The councilmembers quickly left the room.

Oichi sighs and goes to Sakamoto. "Hey you guys. Why does it seem like it's been forever since I saw you." Ross chuckled. "Probably been so damn busy. Hot damn you look good all dressed up." Sakamoto frowned at him. "Watch it." "Just telling it like it is." Oichi gigged. "Thank you. I made it myself. Don't like the clothes here." "Mama!" Oichi smiled as she took Takara. "Hello bumblebee. You missed me?" Takara giggled and snuggles into her arms. "I take that as a yes." Sakamoto walked to her and hugged her. "I missed you to." They shared a kiss

Leading them out the throne room, Oichi brought them to her room. "Let me get changed right quick. The meeting is in the late afternoon so we have time to talk for a bit. She went to the bathroom with a change of clothes.

Sakamoto sat on the bed with Takara. Ross and Paxton made themselves comfortable on the couch. Danni, Chaz, and Joseph had things to do so they left. "Hey remember the last time we were all in here?" Ross asked. "Yeah, the kingdom was under attack and Oichi was out cold for a week." Sakamoto says letting Takara jump on the bed babbling, while holding his hands. "Are you happy to see Oichi?" "Yay!" she yelled out. Sakamoto chuckled.

Oichi opened the door and walked out in a green and white sweater dress and black flats. Her hair was in a low ponytail. Takara screamed for her. "Ma!mama!ma!" Oichi smiles and goes to her. "Aw your so cute!" She starts tickling Takara making her laugh. She then sits on the bed. Sakamoto joins her and lands his head on her lap.

The next day, Jess was on Aii's back, she was in her large fox forum. Jess in a cute color wine Angelyn Burnout Velvet Dress and Demonia Black Velvet studded Flats. They were on their way to Oichi's kingdom. Jess was excited to see Oichi, she really needed to see her. Kaci wanted to come with but Zach wouldn't let it happen after what's happen between Oichi's clan and Seth's coven, it wouldn't have bene wise.

the sky was beautiful, Aii flying in the sky with her blue fox fire was just amazing. "Mistress, we are over the castle" Aii smiled "alright land in the gardens" Aii nodded she dove down gently. It didn't take long When Aii dropped down in the gardens through the barrier. But it was nothing to Aii, she looked back at Jess "You alright the barrier didn't effect you?" Jess shook her head and got down "No, I'm always welcome here" Aii turned into her human forum and stood beside Jess in her uniform.

They walked though the gardens and headed to the doors where they were guarded by two men and a wolf. Jess frowns as they walked up to the stairs. She was about to give her name, when the guards bowed and turned to open the door. The wolf also moved to the side. "Welcome back Lady Jess. Someone will be waiting inside to talk you to Lady Oichi." Jess smiled "Why thank you" Aii next to her stood there being quiet.

Stepping inside they walked down to the hall. To see Jackal waiting. He was standing in front of Ronnie's picture. "Welcome back to our lovely kingdom. Lady Oichi is currently in a meeting but I will escort you to the balcony set where everyone is waiting. Please follow me." Jess chuckled "thank you jackal" Jess and Aii followed him.

Reaching the doors to the throne room, Jackal opened a side door and led them up a flight of stairs. He opened another door where they could hear people talking. Walking out they saw Sakamoto holding a sleeping Takara. Danni was leaning back on the wall with Chaz. Ross and Paxton were actually listening to the discussion at hand. Sakamoto notice them and motion them over. They were all sitting on comfy seats. "Hey, guess you wanted to see her that bad huh." Sakamoto says Jess pouted "I missed her" Aii beside her chuckled.

Down below, Oichi was wearing a white dress with blue floral patterns and ruffles. Yain and Scar were with her. She was listening to the council members argue. Ross sighs. "They have been at this for a hour. I'm ready for our little Queen in training to put them in their place." Paxton nodded in agreement. Jess closes her eyes and sighs softly, Aii raised her eyebrow "mistress?" Sakamoto raised his eyebrow "Wait who is this?" Jess chuckled "This Aii my Kitsune" their eyes widen at her "K-kitsune..?" Jackal looked at Aii and his eyes widen slightly 'she's mention in My Lord's journal…' Aii put her hand on chest and bowed slightly "greetings I'm Aii, it's pleasure to meet you" then she looked at Ross "I didn't know a demon was gonna here" she frowned, Ross looked at her, Jess sighs "her parents were eaten by a Butein Demon, Aii Ross is friend, son of Lucifer" Aii blinked "Oh my apologize" she bowed her head slightly. Jess's stomach growled "Jackal… can you get me some… uhm Pickles… any uhm ice cream? Vanilla?" "Of course. I shall be back in a moment." He says leaving.

Oichi let them talk for a bit longer until Elijah spoke. "Lady Oichi. How can sit there and allow this to go on? We need to go to war with those vampires. Look what they have done to your cousin and look at what they have done to your grandfather! Are you not angry at them?" Oichi sighs. "As I have said before, yes I am angry about the events that happened however it has already been proven that Cassandra was working by herself. Without King Seth." "So we will just sit here and be over run by them!?"

"Overrun? Don't not be so foolish. Listen to yourself. You do realize that King Seth has made no such move to go to war! You people have doing nothing but spark things up, getting under people's skin. Making them think that vampires are the cause for this when they are not. Our kingdom has always been a peaceful place and it will remain that way. You have yet to give me one good reason why we should go to war." "Reasons!? Our King is in a damn coma you fool! What more reason is that." Scar growled and Yain grabbed his sword. "Careful how you speak to me Elijah…" Oichi says narrowing her eyes. Elijah bit his lip. Oichi crossed her legs.

"Tell me. If we go to war, how many men and woman will we lose? How will this effect our people? How many children will be parentless? How badly do you think this will affect our Kings name? Have anyone of you gave thought about the backlash that would come of this?"

They bit their lips. "Of course you didn't…none of you care about this kingdom only the throne. I have given you days to convince me why we should go to war and all you have given me is the same response over and over. So as temporary Queen I heard by order all cease on any and all war activity! So long as I am in command anyone who speaks of war will automatically be consider a threat to this kingdom and be thrown in prison. It will be a consider a act of treason. Do I make myself clear?"

The council members started to yell and bicker at her. Sakamoto sighs and looks down. "Why do people always want to go to war. If we all sat down and talked about what happened maybe we might get somewhere…" Ross snorted. "Yeah right, those assholes down there got their head stuck up their asses. They believe what they want to believe. I say she should kill em." Chaz chuckled and nudged Danni. "I like him." He says. Jess frowned "maybe I should go up there…." Aii gently put her arm over Jess's chest "My lady, back in ancient time's Ronni may let Regina but don't…. uhm it's wise…. Regina was different…" Jess frowned "But I'm her reincarnation… how I'm I different…? I mean they should at least hear witches point of few on pointless war….? There is a reason why she and Ronnie built the treaties so no blood would be spilled… I should be up there giving me option please let me…? I mean the war wont just effect the werewolves of this clan and Seth's Coven… it will also effect other clans and other covens… even Zach's kingdom… and the witches and even human…" Aii blinked at her "She does have a point… last time something this happen it caused the great Tri war…."

Sakamoto smiles. "It will be okay. Oichi is in command here. She needs to learn how to settle this on her own. If you go down there now even as Regina what would that say about Oichi's leader ship? You cant be here every time when this breaks out. She wants to be Queen someday. This is the perfect opportunity for her to grow." Jess sighs but nodded "Yeah…"

Oichi sighs and stood up, silencing them. "I will not allow you to make a mockery out of what my grandfather had spent his life to build. You will not throw the kingdom he love so much into your thirst for war. Instead of focusing on fighting against king Seth we need to be assisting him. The real threat is out there and if we fight against each other then that threat came come from behind and take us out from behind."

She sat back down. "I will hear no more of this. My decision has been made. The word will be spread through the kingdom lands and into Ravenswood. Any clan who still has a issue with King Seth is to remove themselves from town and come back here. If not then I will personally deal with them." She looked up to see Jess. "Now, I have guest that I wish to attend to. This will be the final talk we have about war. I will hear no more of it."

Elijah stomps his foot in anger. "This is unreasonable! So they can hurt our lord and get away scoot free! I will listen to you no more girl! You will never be on our side!" He pointed up to Sakamoto. "Your in love with one of the blood suckers! You were never with us from the beginning! We must go to war! It's what your grandfather would want!"

Oichi's eyes widen and turned dark blue in anger. A rush of her aura pulsed out pushing only Elijah back. She rose off her throne and walks to him. Each member she past the quickly got to their knees. Oichi stopped in front of Elijah, making him fall to the floor. "My grandfather does not want a war. My opinion would not be changed even if I wasn't in love with Sakamoto. You are a foolish man. Do you think war is the answer to everything? Do you think this will get you in that throne? Well it wont. War is a terrible outcome and not only would it effect us it will effect those around us. Do you not remember the war of the Supremes? Where both my grandfathers clashed and got millions of innocent people killed? I will never allow war to stand this land ever again do you understand." Elijah shivered under her look. "and if you ever insult Sakamoto or Takara again I will make to where you wont even have the ability to speak. Now get out of my sight." Elijah gulps. "Y-Yes my lady…" He quickly got up and rushed out. The other members left behind them.

Oichi sighs as she calms down. "I can never have a normal conversation with that man." She looked up on the balcony. She smiles and jumps up landing on the rails. Sakamoto grabbed her hand helping her down. "Jess! I'm so happy to see you! Sorry you had to witness that. I swear they act like war is the grand solution to everything." Oichi says shaking her head. Jess chuckled "Oichi I'm happy to see you too! I wanted to come up there and tell thoughs idiots that war is not the answer"

"Yeah, but I'm glad you held restraint. I don't need them making a enemy out of you to." Oichi says shaking her head. Jackal appeared back with Jess's food, jess giggled "Yay!" she took the pickles and started to eat it, Aii to her ice cream "want some of your ice cream?" Jess blinked and nodded she sat taking the spoon and eat some with her pickle. Oichi giggled and reached tummy Jess's tummy "3 months?" Jess nodded "a girl!" she said taking other bite of her pickle.  
"Yes, we know. Auntie Dawn told us." Oichi says smiling. "Congratulations." Ross looked at Oichi. "What are you going to do about that prick Elijah?" Oichi sighs. "I'm not sure. It's like in one ear and out the other for him." She picks up a sleeping Takara and then sits on Sakamoto's lap making him blush a bit. "I will have to handle him some way later." Chaz walked up. "If you like I can take care of him." "Uncle?" "Elijah isn't a big threat as you think he is but he does hold a lot of influence money wise. I can definitely use my skills to keep him in check. My Queen." Oichi blushed slightly. "You don't have to call me Queen uncle…its still embarrassing to hear a powerful title." Chaz chuckled. "Thank you uncle. Please do as you wish." Chaz nodded and looked at Ross. "You look like your know your way around with…certain skills…wanna tag along?" Ross jumps up. "Damn straight!" "Language…" Oichi says. "Sorry." Ross says following after Chaz.

Oichi smiled. "Why don't we go to the sitting room so everyone can get comfy. I need to get out these clothes before my next meeting. Ugh…so many meetings." Jess giggled "Yeah!" she said munching on her pickle and ice cream. Aii smiled "ahh pregnancy"

"Jackal can you show them to the sitting room? I'll head to my room, change and meet you there. Just tell Jackal what you want to eat and he'll bring it to you." She got up with Takara in her arms. Sakamoto stood up. "Ichi…later on can I speak with you in the gardens?" Oichi nodded. "Of course Saki. Jackal if you please" "Everyone follow me please." Jess smiled and followed him with Aii behind her.

Jackal led them downstairs and down the hall into a large sitting room with peachy color walls and. Marble floors. There was a large red square couch and a small tables and end tables. There was also a bar next to it, a bathroom, and a small kitchen area. Jackal moved to the side to let them in. "Lady Oichi will be with you in a second. If you need anything please let me know." Jess smiled "Thank you Jackal" Jess sat down and Aii stood next to her. Jess sat down and Aii stood next to her. "Oh Jackal, is it possible to see Ronnie later…?" Jess asked with a sadden look.

"Unfortunately, that decision does not lie with me. You will have to ask Lady Oichi. His condition is still the same. He's been in a coma for the longest and as you could tell, most are ready for him to kick the bucket. It's sad really."

At Zach's, Daeva and her children finally arrived. Daeva was very beautiful and young looking, she has purple eyes, and a pale complexion. She wears her long lavender hair down with a single braid on her left side, tied with a black ribbon. Due to the purple, she used magic to dye her hair making her hair permanent lavender and her children were able get the purple hair.

Her three children, Amy her oldest, look like her when Daeva was a young vampire. Amy of 119, had the same lavender hair and purple eyes. She had on black shirt with a pastel ombre cross on it, cotton candy pastel short and black boots.

Cloud her 2nd born of 116, having the same colored light purple hair, though he has large matching eyes, with visible dark undertones beneath them, most likely due to lack of sleep. Cloud also has a rather short, thin figure with a noticeably younger look, thus causing him to stand out as more childlike in appearance. He was wearing a beige sweater with a black, polka-dotted dress shirt underneath and an un-clipped red bow tie. And some glasses on.

Cammy, the youngest age of 110, she had the same color purple hair and purple eyes. She wore a Black Lolita Dress High Waist Jacquard Pleated Lolita Skirt With Bow and had a tabby in her arms.

Zach hugging his sister "I'm so happy to have here, how was the plane ride?" Daeva sighed "boring, so where is Jess? Cloud wants to see her" Zach blinked "She's with Oichi in her kingdom visiting" Daeva nodded, she turned to her and started to use sign language 'She isn't here, you have wait until she comes back' Cloud frowned and sighed. Cloud was deaf, do it being his mother being hit by a curse when she was caring him caused him to be born deaf and uncurable.

Cammy had a poppy eyes "Can I see the baby?" Zach chuckled "Of course sweetie, she's with dawn in the nursery" Cammy smiled brightly and skipping off. Zach chuckled "Why don't you get settled into your rooms?" he said and signed for Cloud. Daeva nodded "Thank you brother" Amy smiled "Thanks uncle! Mom can I go into town?" Daeva chuckled "Of course hun" Amy chuckled and took he purse and left the house. Cloud sighed and took his bags and went to find his room.

Walking down the hall with Scar and Yain, Oichi was coming up to her room when she was stopped by Elijah. Scar growls at him but Oichi rubs his head. "Elijah. Is there something you need?" Elijah frowned. "First you bring those vampires here and now you think bringing that woman here will help your cause. Well listen well child. Just because she is here it won't change the outcome for a war. Times are changing, treaties are weaken, words from one witch alone will not change the matter."

Oichi sighs. "You are right. One person's word is not enough. Times have changed but the mind seats of those who wish for peace. If one person word does not work then I will have to get help. I'm sure my friend and sister Jess will happily help me prevent a war. Just as Regina helped my grandfather. We both have friends and family that would gladly go for peace then war. Now, I thought I make myself clear when I said we will no longer have words for war. Now please remove yourself before Scar loses his patience." Scar growls. Elijah grips his fist and storms away. 'If she wont take action then I will take action myself.'

Oichi walks into her room to quickly change. Walking into her room she stopped as she felt a presence. She looked around and spotted a orange and white fox mask. A chuckle nearly escapes her lips as she pretends not to notice.

Minutes later she came back out wearing a high waist open back geometric print Maxi dress. Her hair was down a bit longer now. She smiles. "Much better. Let's go."

In the sitting room, Danni was at the bar fixing her some juice. She couldn't drink since she was breastfeeding. Sakamoto was holding awake Takara. She slipped off his lap and started to crawl and walk around the room. Paxton looked at him. "You good Sakamoto?" Sakamoto's head pops up a bit. "Y-Yeah…just thinking." Paxton leans back in the chair. "Mmmh…about Oichi?" Danni chuckles making him blush. "Something like that."

The door opened and Oichi walked in. "Sorry for talking so long." Takara smiles. "Ma!" She takes steps to Oichi until she noticed Scar. She giggles going to him instead. "Ah, I've been overlooked by Scar." Scar walks over to Takara and nuzzles his noses into her belly making her giggle and fall back on her butt. She laughs as he tickles her with his nose. "So cute." Oichi says walking by them. Yain closed the door and stood guard of it.

Oichi sat on Sakamoto's lap and snuggled up to him. "I'm happy you guys are here. It's been so stressful trying to keep those idiots from starting a unwanted war." Jess nodded "idiots they are" Aii walked over from the bar with a large glass of milk. Oichi blinked "Wow that's a large glass a milk!" Jess chuckled and took it and started to chug it. Aii chuckled at her. Danni phone went off making her sigh and answered the video call "Danni my love! I swear our son is fricken Gluten! He already drank all of your breast milk! Help me…" Frank look in a panic, Zane was crying in his arms. Danni chuckled. "Aw my little dumpling. Has Daddy fed you all your milk. So cute. If you look at the bottom of the fridge there is a extra compartment full of emergency breast milk. I'll have Ross bring me home for today so no need to worry." She says smiling. "Thank you, Thank you babe!" Frank says with relief, Zane notices his mother and he stopped crying a smile came on his face, Frank blinked "He calmed down…" "The gift of a mother my dear. I'll see you when I get home. Bye bye my little man. Be good for daddy." She hangs up. "Oichi you don't mind me going home for a bit?" Oichi nodded. "Its fine mama. Zane is more important than all this craziness right now."

Jess fishing her milk, she wiped her face then she felt she had to pee "Bathroom?" Jackal nodded "the room right there he pointed to the white fancy door. Jess smiled and sat up and headed for the bathroom, walking she closed the door behind her, locking it. Aii looked at Oichi "your majesty, is it possible to see Ronnie when Jess comes out? I would like to see him.." she flushed 'big brother Ronnie…'

"Of course, Jackal can take you to his chambers but please make your visit short. My grandma can be very protective of him right now. So I can only allow a bit over an hour." Aii smiled "Thank you your majesty" she said with a bow, the bathroom door opened and Jess stepped out rubbing her tummy, Oichi giggled "Feel better?" Jess smiled and nodded "Yes!" then suddenly her eyes rolled back and collapsed, Aii gasped "Jess!" she rushed over to Jess.

Oichi frowned and got up, going to Jess. "Jackal send for the family doctor quickly." Jackal nodded and rushed out the door. Aii frowned "I hope it wasn't the barrier…" Danni was leaning on the counter. Trying to get in touch with Chaz to get a doctor over to the room.

Sakamoto got up and walked over knelling down "She does look a little pale…." Jess did, her skin looked very pale. Aii frowned at her skin color. "We need to get her to the couch."

Sakamoto reached out and touched her tummy but when he did that felt a very slight sting, it caused him to pull his back with a surprised gasp. Aii and Oichi looked at him "Prince Sakamoto…?" "Saki are you okay?"

Sakamoto frowned and looked at his hand, it was slightly red like a sunburn "what the…." Aii's eyes widen slightly "your hand is burned" "Obviously…" Sakamoto says. "The question is why my hand is burnt…" Oichi frowned looking at his hand. "You touched her stomach, the baby. Could something have happened?"

Jackal rushed back in the family doctor, he knelled next to Jess "She's with child?" they nodded to him, started to check her vitals. He noticed her blood pressure was low "Her blood pressure is low…" Aii's eyes widen "But how…?" Chaz and Ross walked back in, and they noticed everyone around Jess. They walked over, the doctor looked like he didn't know why what was wrong her "I don't know… There shouldn't be any reason why her blood pressure is low…. when the baby's is normal... it doesn't make any sense..." Ross glanced at her pale skin then her tummy, being him he could sense the baby's aura. He moved the doctor who gasped "Hey what do you think" Ross knelled down next to Jess and put his hand over her tummy has mix between red and green aura appeared like smoke over her tummy. Aii blinked "aura… the baby's?" Ross nodded "aren't all forgetting that the baby in her is half witch and half vampire. Jess needs to drink blood or the baby will suck the blood from her body…. Killing her" Aii's eyes widen slightly.

Oichi rubbed her chin. "Does it matter who's blood she drinks?" They looked at her. Sakamoto frowned. "Absolutely not. Your blood is to dangerous!" "I wasn't speaking of my blood. Oh…I guess you wouldn't know but, Grandpa Seth actually runs a decent blood bank here in the kingdom. Your uncle Rune is in charge of it." "What? Why would that be here?" Sakamoto says in a bit of shock. "It's for Grandpa Seth for when he comes to stay for long periods of time. So would that work or does it have to be specific?"

Ross thought for a moment "O Negative, that was Rick favorite" Ail nodded "can you check to see if he has 0 negative blood for her?"

Oichi stood up. "Mama may I use your phone?" Danni tossed it over to her. She walked over to the windows to make a call.

Jess's eyes crack open slightly "W-What's going on…?" she asked weakly "Why do I feel sick…?" Aii frowned "My lady… the baby.. you have to drink blood" Jess looked confused "Drink blood…?"

By the window Oichi was talking to one of Runes subjects. "Yes, do you have O Negative? Really? Thank you so much. No need, I will send someone to get it." She hunts up. "Ross will you go into the town? There should be a blue building with a needle on the front of the door. That's the blood bank. Can you go get the blood?" Ross stood up. "Yes your highness, your daring Knight shall fetch what you command." Oichi rolled her eyes. "No games Ross. Quickly bring the blood back." Ross chuckled and opened a portal. Stepping in it closed behind him.

Sakamoto looked at his hand again, it has not healed yet "Strange it hasn't heal yet…" Jess blinked "What happen to your hand? Sakamoto smiled at her "It was nothing, when I touched your tummy the baby burned my hand… I think she took some of my vampiric aura" Jess frowned "I'm sorry Saki…" Sakamoto shrugs. "Its whatever. Stop calling me that. Besides it's best to find things like this early so we can prevent it from happening."

"Let's try and get her up on the couch" Aii said helping Jess up but when Aii helped her up she never got burned "You didn't get burned?" Oichi asked, Aii blinked "I believe, I think it's because a Kitsune an di think she likes my aura" Sakamoto blinked "Maybe it's only vampire and witch aura she likes, well that explains it all" Jess frowned "That mean I can't hold Taka!" Jess started to tear as Aii helped her on the couch.

"Its not the end of the world because you can't hold her." Sakamoto says shaking his head. "Just look forward to holding your daughter when she finally pops out." Jess pouted "but still…." Ross quickly was back with a blood pack on 0-. He walked over to her and opening it for her "Here you go" Jess blinked at it and gently too it, just the smell of it made her lick her lips "Oh god this is gonna be weird…" Aii chuckled "Go on, drink up"

Jess took a sip, her eyes widen "Wow… it tastes really good.. like… cherry soda…" she said has she started to drink the rest of it. Aii smiled "That's it" Jess's skin color was going back to normal. "And hence crisis averted! I would like a reward for completing such a adventurous quest my lady." Oichi chuckled. "What I look like a RPG character."

Jess finished it "Mhmm that was so good!" Aii smiled at her "I'm glad you feel better know" Ross looked at her and nodded "you should drink some when you have your snack carvings…. Mhmm I'll text Kaci tell him to stock your fridge with 0- blood" he said taking out his, Jess smiled "Aww your so sweet, Thank you Ross"

"Yeah, yeah." He says going over to Takara, who had bend snuggling up on Scar. He picked her up and started tossing her in the air, making her laugh. Jackal walked over. "Once your finish if you still wish to visit King Ronnie you still can." Jess smiled "I'm finished so we can go know" Aii smiled "You feeling better?" Jess nodded an stood up "I feel so much better! So energized!" 

Oichi chucked then sighs. "I have another meeting to attend so make yourself home. Sakamoto meet me in the gardens tonight okay? You said you wanted to talk right?" Sakamoto nodded. She kissed his cheek. "Then we can talk there." She gets up. Jackal open the door. "My ladies, please follow me." Jess giggling and almost skipped following him, Aii chuckled.

Jackal lead Jess and Aii to Ronnie's chambers. There were guards posted up on the walls and around his door. The guards stood aside when Jackal walked up to the door. He pushed them up. Inside they could hear sniffing. At the bed Faye was holding Ronnie's side crying to herself. Jackal walked up to her. "Lady Faye pardon the intrusion." Faye quickly cleaned her face with a hanky and tuned around to see Jess and Aii. "Guest for Ronnie…I see." She looked back at Ronnie. "As you can see he still hasn't woken up but I think he can hear everything that's happening."

Jess smiled softly and stepped over, sitting down "hello my favorite wolf" Jess reached out and gently touched his hand and put it on her tummy "Can you feel her? I hope you can" Faye smiled "Congrats dear" Aii sniffed and walked over "big brother Ronnie…" Faye looked at her "and you are…?" Aii smiled "Aii, when Regina found me and brought me back with her, Ronnie raised me… I was a young fox when I was being hunted by hunters" Aii frowned. "I see…" Faye says.

"May I?" she asked putting a hand on forehead when her blue fox fire appeared, but Faye can feel it was harmless. Aii closed her eyes. Jess chuckled "don't worry Lady Faye, she's entering his mind" Her expression didn't change. "That makes me worry dear…"

In Ronnie's mind, Aii appeared in a dark forest like area. She blinked and looked around "big brother Ronnie?" The forest was foggy and silent. As Aii walked she suddenly heard a twig snap. She stopped and looked around. In the dying trees she started to see wolves appearing. They approached her but not in a attacking way. More like they were guarding something or someone. Aii frowned "is Big brother Ronnie here?

She then glanced up to see a large shadow. Narrowing her eyes she quickly gasps, realizing what she was looking at was a very large wolf covered in darkness. Its eyes were white, and they looked down at her. She heard a low rumble. "Leave…" She heard it say. By its voice she could tell that this was Ronnie. Aii shook her head "So stubborn big brother, you need to wake up… your family needs you" "Leave…" Ronnie says.

"Oichi is trying her hardest to fill in for you to keeping those fool council members from starting a war with Seth coven…" Aii said to him. Ronnie's eyes narrowed. The wolves below started to stand and growled. "I will not tell you again…leave me…" Ronnie says. Aii bites her lip and her fox fire covers her body "you stubborn OLD MAN! Do have any idea what everyone is going threw?! Your wife has been hardly eating! Jess watched Rick die in her arms! Oichi is battling the council from starting war and all you want to do is sit here in your mind and not wake up!" Ronnie was silent as she felt herself being pushed out his mind.

Aii eyes opened and she was back in the room with Jess and Faye, Aii sighed. Jess frowned "let me guess, being stubborn?" Aii nodded "He's not ready to wake up…. I even told him about the council trying to start a war he still wont listen…." Jess frowns. Tears ran down Faye's cheeks but she dried her eyes. "If there is nothing else you need, do you mind if we were alone. He will wake…when he wants to I suppose…" Faye says with a sadden and depressed look on her face.

Jess frowned "I'm sorry Lady Faye… he's just a stubborn old Wolf" she said standing up and kisses his forehead "don't make us wait to long alright?" Jess stepped away and bowed to Faye and walked off, Aii bowed to her also "I'm sorry, I tired…" she said and followed Jess. Faye grabbed Ronnie's hand and held it tight. "I'm here dear. I'll wait forever if I have to. I'll never leave your side just like I promise." She says crying.

In the hallway, Jess yawned. Jackal blinked at her "would you like a room to rest Lady Jess?" Jess smiled at him tiredly "Oh yes please" Aii smiled but sighed "My lady… this forum is tiring me, can I change my forum?" Jess chuckled "Of course" they both watched to see her body glowed with blue fox fire then it sink down, Jess giggled at Aii's little fox form. She looked like a small white fox with two tails, that had light blue on the tips and also blue markings on her face and forehead. Jess leaned down picking her "So cute" Jackal walked ahead. "Follow me, there are many rooms here that would suit your liking. Lady Oichi will be attending meeting for the remainder of the day so I'm afraid you will not be able to see her much but I will let her know that you are resting here in the castle."

Jess nodded "Yes I understand" he said following him holding Aii. Reaching one room, he opened it. They stepped in and Jess's eyes widen. It was very luxury, white, gold with lavender colors. Jess chuckled "I love it!" she said walking in more "There is some clothes in the dresser for you, the bathroom in on the right corner wall" Jackal said to her. Jess smiled "thank you Jackal" "I'll have a special cooler for you in the kitchen with 0- for you in case you have the cravings again" he said with a small boy "enjoy you nap lady Jess, he said walking out closing the door behind. Jess smiled sat on the bed and laid back, Aii crawled on her tummy and did a cute fox noise. Jess giggled "So cute!"

As night came, Oichi and Sakamoto were walking together in the garden. She had her arm hook with his. The garden was beautiful at night with fireflies hovering around. The night sky was clear and the starts were shining brightly. Oichi smiled. "I have to say this is my favorite part about night other than sleeping." "Yeah…" Sakamoto says. They walked over to a large tree with blue trees. "Saki? Are you okay?" Oichi asked. Sakamoto looked at her. "Huh?" Oichi rubbed her arm. "Well you have been here for about two days and you've been acting distant from me. I know I'm focusing a lot on work and all but I am trying to put effort into spending time with you to."

Sakamoto grabbed her hand. "No, everything is okay. I was just thinking about something." Oichi grabbed his hand back. "Would you like to share? Maybe I can help you?" Sakamoto sighs and grips her hand tightly. "Well. Everyday I just realize how much I love you. Two years together and my feelings for you have not changed and I don't believe they never will." Oichi smiles. "I feel the same Saki. You have stood by my side throughout everything and you always kept your promises." Sakamoto frowned. "Not all of them." Oichi giggled. "Am I here, safe and sound?" Sakamoto nodded. "Then you kept your promise." She kisses his cheek.

Sakamoto smiles sweetly at this. "Ichi…can you close your eyes for me?" "Hmm?" Sakamoto chuckled. "Just for a second please?" Oichi nodded. "Okay." She closed her eyes. He pulled his hand away. Oichi waited as she heard a small pop. "Saki?"

"Okay, open your eyes." Oichi opened her eyes. She frowned not seeing him until she looked down. Her eyes widen. Sakamoto was kneeling in front of her. In his hand he had a box and in it was a beautiful lotus flower ruby ring. Oichi placed a hand over her mouth and tears swelled up in the corner of her eyes. "I wanted to do this in a place where we can be alone and share this moment and you pick a beautiful place for me to do this. I love you Oichi with all my heart and soul. Would you do me the honor of becoming me wife in the near future?" Oichi's heart was beating fast. Tears ran down her cheeks. She held out her hand and nodded. "Yes. Yes I would love to Saki!"

Sakamoto chuckled as he placed the ring on her finger. Oichi smiled brightly through her tears. "Its so beautiful!" Sakamoto stood up only to be tackled on to the ground. His lips were met with a kiss from Oichi. She pulled back. "I love you." He smiled back. "I love you to." He flipped her over and slammed a fiery kiss on her."

Further away, Ross and Paxton were spying on the couple. Ross chuckled. "Looks like our little princess is getting married." Paxton nodded and saw clothing being removed. "Well I think we saw enough. We should get back." Ross pouted. "No way! I wanna see this!" Paxton rolled his eyes and grabbed Ross and pulled him away.

Back in the castle. Faye was walking back to hers and Ronnie's room. She had promise Danni and the others that she would at least leave the room every once and awhile. She had dried tear Mark's running down her cheeks. She had never felt this unless before but she sworn on the day of hers and Ronnie's wedding that she would never leave him no matter what. She has always held true to that. Suddenly she came to a stop. She frowned as she turned around. Someone was standing in the shadow. "It would not be wise for you to do this young one." Faye says. She sighs as the person in front of her charged at her.

Jess was woke with a soft yawn. It was dark in her room, Aii was softly sleeping near her curled up. Jess smiled at her then her tummy started to rubble. She blinked and chuckled "hungry… I see" Jess says softly, getting out of the bed. She was Women's satin Silk Sleepwear Pajama Lace Embroidery Faux Silk two piece. Stepping over the chair that had the matching night robe, she wrapped herself with it and slipped on gray slippers. She walked over to the door and opening it softly, stepping out she closed the door quietly. Rubbing her tummy she smiled "alright let's head to the kitchen"

It didn't take her long to find the kitchen, the kitchen was dark. No lights, Jess walked over to the fridge, opening to it smiled to see a jar of pickles label 'Jess's' Jess chuckled "Oh Jackal you sweetheart" taking the pickles out, she placed them on the counter and then closed it to see a cooler with a note on it that had her name on it. She blinked and took the note off 'Jess, here's your cooler with 0- blood. Enjoy' jess giggled and opened the cooler to see 9 bags in it, then she see's next to it a black cup and straw, the cup had white writing on it saying 'Witches Potion' with stars and a crescent moon. Jess smirked "Oh how cute!" she took it then Jess licked her lips and took one bag then closed it. Placing the bag and cup on the counter then got a glass of milk, she sat down on the counter and opened the jar of pickles and started to eat them.

Ross and Paxton were walking through the hallway. "You sure it was a good idea to leave Takara alone?" "Scar is with her so shes fine." They suddenly heard a loud crash and then a scent of blood hit their nose. Ross frowns recognizing the smell. "Paxton…" Paxton nodded. They raced off in the direction of the smell.

Jess burped slightly, she flushed and noticed no one was there. She chuckled and closed the jar and put it the jar back in the fridge, then drank her milk. Finishing it she washed it and put it on the rack, walking over to the cup she unscrewed the stop and then opened the bag of the blood and poured it in the cup. When finished she put the bag in the garbage and grabbed the cup and started sipping it while walking out of the kitchen, walking out she turned back to her room and started to walk. Turning a corner she bumped into something and fell back on her butt not dropping her cup "Ow…!"

She heard something loud clank on the floor. "What the hell?" Turning around she saw that she had ran into the head council member, Elijah. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh…its you…you shouldn't be up walking around by yourself…" He walked around looking for something. "Great…A waste of damn time." Jess frowned at him "Well aren't you gonna help a pregnant woman back up?" Pregnant?" he say her tummy, he frowned mentally. He sighed and helped her up "Thank you" Jess said Elijah raised his eyebrow has she took a sip of the blood 'Blood…?' "Why are you drinking blood? Your witch" Jess looked at him "I'm pregnant with a hybrid sir, half witch, half vampire. I have to drink blood to keep the baby alive and myself alive or the baby will use me" He frowned at her. "Of course…you once had a blood sucker as well…deplorable…"

As he walking past her he smelled weird to her like another scent was off him, Jess sighs "You know" he stopped "your wrong council member Elijah" He frowned "About what?" "War, war isn't always the answer to solve your problems. The last time something like this happen, not just vampires and werewolves were effected, the witches where and even the human, millions lives lost over selfishness acts." "Your opinion does not matter girl. You have never been in war and if I wasn't for your being that woman's reincarnation you wouldn't even have a say in the matter." Elijah says.

"A true leader does not rule with his or her thirst for power sacrificing innocent lives, it was lies with in your heart, a true leader rules with love and respect of his or her people and will do what's best for their people" "Silence your tongue witch. I have better things to do then to less to your false words. Go spit that pathetic nonsense to someone who cares." He walks off mumbling to himself.

Jess shook her head "selfish" "Jess?" she looked up to see Oichi and Sakamoto walking up to her, she smiled "Hello, such a amazing night aye?" she said sipping her cup.

Oichi frowned. "Jess its dangerous to walk around alone…" Sakamoto shook his head. "What are you doing here." "That council member… uhm what's his name again AH! Elijah, that was his name… he smelled weird though… strange. I think that I have vampire paranormal senses now…" Jess sighs.

Sakamoto rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't be messing with a guy like that. He's bad news now go to bed. Next time please be with a guard or something." Oichi turned her head and frowned. She walked over to a spot on the floor and picked up a silver key with a wolf and moon on the handle. "How did this get here…" Sakamoto grabbed her hand. "Come on Ichi. I want to finish celebrating in the room. We were cut short because of the guards." Oichi blushed. "Okay, okay…" Jess chuckled "Celebrating?"

Just then Yain appeared in front of them. "My lady. Trouble! Lady Faye was just attacked by an assassin." Oichi eyes widen. "What!? Is she okay?" "Yes, she received a cut on her arm but nothing more. She is currently sitting with Ross and Paxton. The guards have captured the assassin." Oichi frowned and stormed off. "Oichi wait a second!" Sakamoto called out. Jess's eyes widen "Oichi!"

Yain led them to the hall where Faye was sitting. "Grandma! Are you okay!?" Oichi asked rushing to her. Faye nodded. "I'm fine dear. Your friends came to my aid pretty quickly." Oichi looked to see Ross and Paxton in front of the guards. The guards had the person down on the ground with spears across his neck, ready to chop his head off. Oichi walked over to him until she caught the scent. She gasps. "No…!" She pulls the mask off. Sakamoto eyes widen. "Silver!? What the hell are you doing here?"

Silver glared at him. "I'm here to stop this war! If Ronnie dies then these beast can finally die out!" Oichi bit her lip. "You…who told you such lie? If grandfather dies and they find out it was you then there is nothing I can do to stop a war!" Silver snitched his teeth. "I don't want to hear your lies Oichi! Your cousin killed Makoto and now I see why my mother did what she did to Terry! You are nothing but mutts and stupid beast who needs to be put down." Sakamoto eyes turned red in angry as he went to Silver. However, before he could reach him Oichi held her arm out. "Take him to the dungeons and make sure no harm come to him." The guards bows. "Yes my lady." They picked Silver up and pushed him forward.

Paxton sighs. " That idiot…someone must have gotten in his head." Oichi turned to Sakamoto. "Forgive me Saki…I need you to call Seth here. This is going to be really bad…" Sakamoto sighs. "Yeah…" Faye looks at Oichi's hand and she smiled. "Oichi dear! Is that a engagement ring I see!?" Jess gasped loudly "A Ring?!"

Oichi blushed and covered her hand. "Oh well…Grandma don't change the subject…" "Are you and Sakamoto getting married!? How wonderful!" Faye says getting up. "Grandma…" Oichi says turning red. Faye chuckles and hugs her. "Aw I'm happy for you dear. Let me be a grandma okay? Let me snuggle my oldest grandbaby!" She grabbed Sakamoto to. "You to Sakamoto! Welcome to the family!" Jess giggled and clapped her hands "Yay! I'm gonna be a maid of honor!?" 

Oichi's face was getting redder. "This is really embarrassing…" Ross and Paxton chuckled. "We got front row seats to the proposal. Did you guys finish celebrating?" "Ross! Shut up! Wait were you spying on us!?" Oichi says. "Yeah. Duh. You think we wouldn't? Man it's like you don't know us at all."

Oichi pouted and looked down. "Yes…Saki ask me to marry him and I said yes…and yes to you Jess. I don't think I could find a better maid of honor so can we all just keep this on the low? I don't want to be squeezed to death by mama when she learns she wasn't the first to know." Faye chuckled. Jess giggles then yawned.

Faye then sighs "Its getting late. Why don't we all head back to bed." She walked over to Ross and Paxton and kissed their forehead making them blush. "Thank you both for saving me. You both are very brave and I'm glad Oichi has such strong friends backing her up." She pats them both on the head and walks off. Ross's and Paxton rubs their head. "Why did that feel…so nice?" Ross asked. Oichi chuckled. "Anyways she's right. We should go back to our rooms." She yawns slightly making Sakamoto frown. "Oh no, your not going to get off that easy." He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "We are still celebrating our engagement here. Ross and Paxton escort Jess back to her room." Oichi blushed as she willingly let Sakamoto take her away. Jess yawned again "goodnight you two" she winked then started to sip some of her cup. Ross shook his head. "Come on, back to bed."

Guiding her back to her room, they opened door for her and Aii was still sleeping. Jess smiled has she turned to them "Thank you boys"

"No problem just no walking alone next time." Paxton says. She then frowned "I think Oichi… should be really worried about that council member Elijah…I bumped into him tonight… he looked at me like I shouldn't have been here… he referred me to as 'that woman'…. and when he found out I was pregnant with half vampire baby… the way he talk sounded make it seem like my baby was abomination… and when mention war is never the answer he said my words are meaningless…" she sniffed and started tear "I'm sorry these silly pregnancy hormones…"

"True, but there is always corrupt men and women everywhere. Nothing you can do for that. Oichi will figure this out and of course with our support she will get through everything." Ross says. "In a weird way, without scums like that the world wouldn't be balance. You need a necessary evil to balance out the overwhelming goodness or everything will become chaotic." Paxton says. Ross nodded. "Anyways we are going to walk around a bit. Get some rest." He says waving and walking off. "Good night." Paxton says following Ross. Jess closed the door and climbed back in bed, sighing 'something is off about that man….' She said has darkness to over.

Elijah, still in the castle was a large door. On one side it had a feather symbol and on the other a wolf. He pulled out a key that had also had a feather symbol. He frowned looking at the wolf side. "Curse that damn girl. All I needed was that one key and I could have already gotten what a needed." He bangs the door. "Curse that witch, Curse those blood suckers, Curse everyone who opposes me." He grits his teeth and storms away.

A week passed and word had spread how Silver tried to assassinate Faye and Ronnie. There was a public outcry for his death. It only made Oichi's efforts much harder to stop the war. The one good thing she had going was the people were on her side mostly. Half of them didn't want war and did their best to uphold that. While the others flock to the side of Elijah and wanted war. She had tried getting Silver to talk but he told her nothing. Against the wishes of the council she had letters sent out to all the kings, inviting them to a meeting so that they could figure this out together and end this situation before it grows further.

In her room, Oichi was getting dressed. She was wearing a black and blue mix pattern, modest spandex V-neck floor length mermaid gown with lace. Her hair had grown even longer now, passed her hips just about. She sighs in a bit of frustration. Sakamoto was at her desk helping with some work. They had both been going through Ronnie's journal and notes trying to find some answers. Sakamoto pulled his glasses off. "Its time for the meeting hun." Oichi turned to him. "Yes, let's hope everything goes well." Sakamoto stand up and kisses her. "Everything will go well and with my father and the other Kings here nothing to bad. You have done your best by yourself and you held down the fort without the backing of that council. Grandfather and the others have been doing this for decades."

Oichi looked down. "I wish I could have done better…" Sakamoto lifts her chin. "You have done an amazing job. The people of this kingdom love you like you have been ruling forever. You have done a fine job." He took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her ring. "This does make good practice one day when it's time for us to rule. As husband and wife." Oichi blushed and smiled. "Yes…" They shared a passionate kiss.

There was a knock on the door. They pulled apart. "Come in." Oichi says. The door opened and Ross and Paxton walked in. Ross was carrying Takara who had on a royal blue dress and cute white shoes. "Ma!" She says waving. Oichi smiled. "Hi sweetie." She walked over to her and took her from Ross. "Your so cute." Her eyes then widen. "Maybe…you can help me." They looked at her as she walked by.

Zach appeared in the hallway that had his portrait in it, he was wearing an black shirt that a gold rose pattern in the shoulders and hems of the sleeves and a white dress shirt with black shoes. On his left was his nephew wearing a black Leather Slim Blazer and slim pants set with black converse. On his blazer what his royal brooch. On Zach's right was Dawn, she was wearing Burgundy Halter Ruched Chiffon Adjustable Spaghetti Strap Ruffle Open Back A-Line Maxi Dress with black heels and on her dress was a Black Onyx Triple Moon Brooch. Having her hand hooked to his a elegant way, Zach see's Jackal he smiles softly "Jackal" Dawn smiled "hello Jackal" Kaci blinked "Yo Jackal! Where's Ross?" he smiled, Zach sighs softly "forgive him he misses his boyfriend" 

Jackal chuckled. "It is quite alright. I do teach at the school so I've very use to this with my students. Sir Ross was seen heading to lady Oichi's chambers." Hannah walked up. "This is Hannah, she has been their guild for the past week. She will take you to him if they are still there. However, I do must ask you to head her words. If Sir Ross is in a place you cannot enter. Then you cannot under any circumstances enter. I thank you for understanding." Hannah bows. "Please follow me." Kaci nodded and followed her.

Jackal looked at Zach and Dawn. "The meeting won't start for another hour, you are free to roam around, visit King Ronnie, or stay seated in the council room until it's time. A guard walked up. "These men will have to escort you anywhere you see fit until then." Zach chuckled "Thank you Jackal, Please to the garden" he asks the guard. The guard bows. "Of course Sir. Please follow me." He walks off down the hall. Zach and Dawn followed him.

Kaci followed Hannah, stopping at a room. Kaci looked to her "do I have to wait…?" Hannah knocks on the door. No one answered. A guard walking by came to her. "Lady Oichi and her company has gone to the dungeon. She asked not to be disturbed." He looked at Kaci. "However, this one is allowed to come. Sir Ross has requested to bring him. Lady Oichi had approved." Hannah nodded. "Come along. We have learned that Sir Ross is very needy when he wants to be." She says sighing. Kaci flushed with a smile 'very indeed'

Down in the dungeon's Oichi and the others were under the palace in the dungeon. The guards lead them to Silvers cell. Silver was sitting down, leaning on the wall. "Leave us." Oichi says. The guards bows and left. Silver sighed. "I told you I have nothing for you."

Oichi frowned. "Silver. This will be the last time we speak like this. For your actions the city wants you dead. I don't wish that for you." "Oh so you came to do it yourself." Ross growls. "Careful you little shit. She's trying to save your life." "My life is nothing! Because of you and your family Makoto is…" "Makoto is dead and I'm sorry but she left us…a most wonderful gift." She holds out Takara. When she sees Silver she smiles and waves. "Hi Hi!" She says laughing. Silver bit his lip. "Makoto may be gone and I know how much you blame yourself but please don't throw our families into war over lies. Takara still needs her uncle's Silver. She needs you, Lucien, and Saki, her family. So please…tell me everything." Silver looked at Takara who was smiling at him. He put his head down. "Fine…"

Zach and Dawn in the garden, Dawn smiled brightly at the flowers and blue tree's "Wow these tree's are beautiful" Zach smirked looking up and down at Dawn has she stepped away from to look at the tree's and flowers "Yes very beautiful" he reached out and took her hand spinning her around making her gasp "Zach…?" Zach chuckled "Dawn… I know we have been sort of fooling around.. you know friends with benfits but I can't do it anymore" Dawn blinked "Oh… but why?" Zach lifted her right hand and kisses it "Because I'm in love with you, I want to see something much more" Dawn's eyes widen had has she felt him put something on her ring finger, she glanced down and she gasped, their on her ring finger was gothic Victorian ring with sterling silver and a ruby in the middle. "Zach… are you asking me to…" Zach chuckled and kissed her forehead "Become my queen?" Dawn's face flushed "Oh Zach… Yes!" Zach grinned and they shared a romantic kiss.

In the hall, Seth appeared with both his sons. Hayate and Rune and his nephew Lucien. Beside him was the same woman he was with in the city. She was wearing a black round neck high waist Chiffon overlay jumpsuit. Jackal was waiting for them. "King Seth welcome and who may I…" Before Jackal could finish the guards surrounded the woman and Seth, pointing spears at them. Lucien frowned. "What's the big deal!" "That woman smells like the dark witch!" One yelled out. "No dark witch will be allowed near her majesty nor our King!"

The woman chuckled. "My am I hated here as well." Jackal claps his hand. "Please shield your weapons. We don't point our weapons at honored guest. Including the fiancée family of Lady Oichi." The guards frowned but lowered their weapons. Lucien eyes widen. "Fiancée?" Seth looked back at him. "Yes, Sakamoto and Oichi will be getting married." Jackal looked at Seth. "My King? May I ask who your guest is?" "Yes, this is Rishima. She may help us bring this pointless discussion to a end." Jackal nodded. "Yes, a witch with Valeriea's scent all over her. Are you sure that is wise sir?" Seth nodded. "Yes, now please is it time for the meeting?" "Yes. Everyone should be gathering at the council hall room. "These guards will escort you there. Of course your sons, nephew and guest will have to sit on the balcony." "My son Rune is my guard so he shall be with me and Rishima is a important guest she will also stand by me." Jackal smiles. "I understand." The guards frowned but led Seth and the others to the room.

Oichi and the others were walking up from the dungeon's when they ran into Hannah and Kaci. "Hey, it's about time you got here." Ross says chuckling. Kaci smiled and walked up to him wrapping his arms around his waste kissing him "I missed you…" Ross chuckled into the kiss.

Zach and Dawn bumped into Seth, Rishima and the guards. Zach chuckled "King Seth my friend, how are you? And who this lovely witch you have you?" Dawn pouted slightly but smiled "King Seth, and?" she looked at Rishima. Rishima did a slightly curtsey. "I am Rishima. Former worshipper of Valeriea the dark witch." Zach chucked "I see, it's good to see some witches switching sides" Dawn frowned at her slightly.

Rishima chuckled. "I once served the dark witch a lifetime ago. I also had a very large cult dedicated to her. Once things didn't pan out unfortunately I had to hide or my life would have been taken. Lord Seth tracked me down so that I may help anyways I can. Of course for a price." Dawn closed her eyes "Why the sudden change Rishima?" "Frankly that is no of your business Lady Dawn. I changed sides accordingly on my morals." She says smiling.

Seth noticed the ring on Dawn's finger "Zach, I see you have picked a new life mate" Dawn flushed, Zach chuckled "Yes, I'm moving forward. It's what Kira would want, being with Dawn… I fell in love again" Dawn giggled softy.

"Yes, it is a great dead to find a new life mate. Few like myself unfortunately may never find one. I am happy for you. Along with Sakamoto and Oichi's wedding it will seem like I will be attending another." Rishima smiles. "Congratulations to you both." Zach chuckled "Thank you"

Reaching the council room, Zach chuckled "Looks the same" Dawn chuckled "should I head to the balcony?" Zach nodded and kissed her cheek, Dawn smiled and walked away to the balcony. Walking on it she see's Danni "Danni!"

Danni was frowning as she looked down from the balcony. "Hi Dawn…" She was wearing a floral print jumpsuit with a sweetheart bodice that extend into an over skirt. "Sorry…I'm a bit…irritated…" Dawn blinked "You alright?"

"On one had those bastards tries to tell me I can't attend this meeting ugh…if I can snap necks I would and of course not being the first to know of Oichi and Saki getting married." She pouted. "Of course mother had to find out first…gahh…I cant have any 'mom' advantages." Dawn stepped over to her taking her hand "it's alright danni, I was nerves on Jess being there during the meeting but I know she will be alright with the boys, Aii, River and Oichi watching out for her… I'm more worried about what Oichi will do when she finds out that council member Elijah did to Jess…" Danni blinked "What wait….?" Dawn sat down with her and started to tell her about what happen when Jess was here.

Zach sat down in his spot with Seth sitting next to him "So where is Oichi?" he chuckled. "She will get here when she gets here I guess." Seth says.

In the painting hallway, Jess appeared with River. Jess was wearing an elegant gown, the gown is made of a beautiful light fabric in silver color with matching flats and on her forehead was an elegant elven like tiara with a moonstone Jem on the front. River next to her was wearing her new ninja outfit. On her hip was a belt that had Jess's bottle flask of blood incase she needed some. Jackal approached her "Lady Jess you look stunning, the meeting is gonna be starting in minute" Jess blinked "Oh my, I'm so sorry I came late" she pouted slightly. "It is fine but we should going before the doors or closed." Jess nodded and followed him with River behind her.

Reaching the room, they saw a few council members who were required to attend the meeting. Elijah was one of them. They walked in and sat on the opposite side of Zach and Seth and stayed silent. Elijah looked at the end of the table to see Oichi wasn't there. "Where is Lady Oichi…this meeting can't start without the girl…" He says mumbling the last part. Zach was about to say something when Jackal entered with Jess "Here you are Lady Jess" Jess smiled "Thank you Jackal" she stepped over and see's Elijah, she frowned at him. Zach motioned her over "Come and sit next to me and Seth Jess" Jess smiled and walked over "Hello King Seth and King Zach" Seth smiled at her "Hello Jessica" he reached out and touched her tummy rubbing it "I heard what happen, how are you and the baby are doing?" Jess smiled "Very good king Seth, thank you" she sat down in between them when Zach moved down one. Some of the council members where confused on why she was here "Wait why is a witch in this meeting?" Jess frowned looking down.

Elijah sighs. "Our in acting Queen believes the girls opinion will be worth our while seeing as she is a reincarnation and once had a lover that was a vampire. Of course, the conversation will not change much." Rune stood behind Seth and Rishima chuckled as she sat down beside Seth. "Do we witches scare you so much poor wolf?" Elijah frowned. "of course not but this should be a private meeting between us and the Kings not for you two witches…" He took a deep breath, calming down.. "Has anyone seen Lady Oichi. I wish to get this meeting over with though it will end the same." He says leaning back in the chair. Jess sighs "Still so selfish" Elijah narrowed at her.

Rishima smirks. "The darkness that pours out of this meeting is like a buffet. Valeriea would have loved to have a weak man like yourself." The council members glared at her. "Do not say that witches name here!" One of them said. Zach shook his head "Enough already"

Soon they heard high heels clacking on the floor. Up on the balcony Sakamoto and the others walked up. Hayate was sitting on the other side of Danni. "Saki and…my grandchild Takara." Takara giggled. Lucien was leaning on the wall. Sakamoto sat beside his father and Ross and the others sat on the other side of him.

They turned their heads to the door and saw Oichi walking in, with Scar on her side and Yain on her other side. Behind her two more guards walked around her and went to stand by her throne. Zach smiled at her. "Oichi you look stunning." Oichi took her seat at the head of the table. "Thank you for the compliment King Zach. I apologize for being late but I had some duties to take care of." Seth nods. "It is quite alright. As queen you have many duties to tend to. Without a proper backing of a council it is hard to be on time. I also wish to congratulate you and Sakamoto on your engagement." Zach chuckled and patted her head "Yes, I'm gonna be your new step father" Jess giggled "Awesome" "Yes Congratulations." Oichi says smiling.

Zach cleared his throat "before we began your majesty, I would like to say something" Jess blinked at him. "You may go ahead." Oichi says.

Zach looked at Elijah "Council member Elijah, I would ask of an apology for your behavior towards Lady Jess and my unborn grandchild growing in her womb" some council member's eyes widen slightly. Jess looked down 'dam it…' "You were disrespectful towards her and the baby, referring her has 'that woman' because she is the reincarnation of Regina and when she gave her peace on war is never the answer, mhmm what was your words to her, "Silence your tongue witch. I have better things to do then to less to your false words. Go spit that pathetic nonsense to someone who cares."? Yes those words" Jess kept her head down. River behind her was narrowing at Elijah.

Elijah gave him a blank look. "I will do no such thing. I said nothing wrong that would cause me to apologize to her. I stand by my words. Why would I let some child tell me her piece on war when she's never been in one or known the effects on it herself. Just because she's a reincarnation doesn't mean she has the right to tell me anything. So no. I will not apologize." Jess frown, Zach narrowed at him "he's been through much then you know sir, it may have been like a war"

Oichi sighs. "Everyday it is the same thing with you. What you said to Jess is down right rude and disgusting. Not to mention Jess is a honored guest here when you insult her and my niece you insult me…" Scar growls. "…and you already know what happens when you upset me…" Her eyes flicker blue Elijah bit his lip and shiver. He then snitched his teeth. "My…apologize…Lady Jess…" He said. Jess frowned at him, Zach sighs.

Oichi sighs and looked around the table. "I would like to get this meeting started. Trust me, the councilmen will be taken care off after." "My lady…" Elijah says frowning. "We are here to avoid a war not start one at the table. I asked King Seth and King Zach here because their opinion is valuable. Unlike the rest of us sitting at this table they have been through a war and they have seen the cause and the effect of it. You once said that since I was a child then I wouldn't know anything about war so here are two people who clear do. So please speak how you have been speaking and see how far your words get you. I hope that once this meeting is over we can finally put this behind us once and for all…" Zach nodded "I have been through countless wars, and same has Seth. We were once at war with each other, it was 2,000 year old war council members. And I will tell you it was not a pleasant war, so many lives lost. Each war has a scar on our history, wars have consequences and the damage is permeant that can never be undone"

Jess closed her eyes and then opened them "As I said to council member Elijah a week ago 'War, war isn't always the answer to solve your problems. The last time something like this happen, not just vampires and werewolves were affected, the witches where and even the humans, millions of lives were lost over selfishness acts. A true leader does not rule with his or her thirst for power sacrificing innocent lives. It's what's lies in your heart, a true leader rules with love and respect of his or her people and will do what's best for their people…." Zach smiled "Very wise Jess"

"I will repeat my words as well child. Your words do not mean a thing when you haven't been through an actual war." Elijah says rubbing his head. Jess looks at Elijah "I may not have been through a true war before but I know a thing or too about death…. Dodging death, fighting from death and surviving death. Have you ever had someone you love die in your hands council member?" "Most of us have." He says.

"Then you know death isn't always the answer do you? Do you wish to see your people die because you want power of war?" Jess asks. Zach smirked 'wow if didn't know any better… it would be like ancient times with Regina…'

"This is nothing but a bunch of tomfoolery. Just because you lost your blood sucking lover you think that gives you the right to call what you been through a war!? Its nothing but silly teen love who think we world revolves around here." Elijah sat up. "In the history books of your forefathers and even the human forefathers has there ever been a time when war did not bring out a better outcome! So what if people died they died for a cause!"

One of the members looked at Oichi. "Lady Oichi. Even your grandfathers went to war for a great cause." Oichi rubbed Scars head. "My grandfather's went to war to decided who would become the King. If you read the books right, Anthony, Grandma Lily's husband sacrifice himself on the battlefield because he deemed that to much wolf blood had been shed. Innocent people and towns kept getting dragged into it. What point is a war when you lose millions of lives…what subjects would you rule over if they are all dead? What power do you think you have when you have nothing to use it on…Are you really that power hungry that you would condemned our own people." Oichi asked with sadness in her eyes. Elijah frowned. "No.. I… but…" He sighs as he was speechless. The council members went silent.

Jess bites her lip and stood up "I'm sorry but did you say for a great cause…?" Zach blinked at her then frown "Jess… please sit…" "How in the world can it be a great cause for PEOPLE to die FOR war?! Answer me Elijah!" "I don't have to answer anything for you." Elijah says.

"Do you know why the magic council is a temporary leave?" Jess asks. Zach closed his eyes and had a hidden smirk. "I don't really care why but with your outburst I suppose your going to tell me anyways…" Elijah says sighing.

"Cause they tried to end the war with the death of Eric! They thought he caused what we are here for! The magical was disbanded for the time being until the resolve with Werewolves and Vampires come to a peaceful manner!" Jess snapped and her eyes started to glow, Zach eyes widen "Jess calm down, the baby" Oichi sighs mentally as she halted the guards that were posted around the walls on the room.

"What gives you the right to sit here and say having people die is a great cause of WAR?!" Jess yelled out. River frowned "My lady please calm down"

Jess blinked "Oh my… I'm so sorry… I didn't know what came over me" she frowned and sat down with a sniff, Zach chuckled "The pregnancy Hormones Jess" Jess frowned "Forgive me Oichi…."

"Jess are you sure you wish to continue. I don't want you to sit here and to put stress on your body and the baby. This is a very emotional and stressful topic we are dealing with. I don't want to risk your health or anything." Oichi says to her. Jess sniffed but nodded "I'm fine, I do apologize…"

"Very well…then we shall continue." Oichi looked at Seth. "King Seth? Would you like to join us on this topic." Seth nodded and looked at the councilmembers. "Let's get to the actual reasons why we are all here." Rishima smirked.

In Ronnie's chambers, Faye was pulling the blanket over Ronnie. She sighs as she sat on the bed holding his hand. "My dearest…" Her eyes started to fade in and out due to exhaustion. She shook her head. "No, I promise I would stay by your side…" She pulled his hand up and placed it on her cheek. "I love you my sweet stubborn wolf." She sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek. Just then she felt his hand twitch. Her eyes widen. "Ronnie? My love?" She watched as he frowned in his sleep. His eyes then flickered open. He blinks a few times before his eyes landed on a teary Faye. "Ronnie…"

Ronnie smiles sweetly as her and cups her cheek. "Sorry for making you wait so long for me." Faye started to cry as she pulled him up carefully. She then hugged him. Ronnie chuckled as he placed a hand over her head. "Your crying a lot. Did you think I wouldn't come back to you?" He felt her shake her head. He then felt her go limp on him. He frowned and looked down to see she had passed out. "Faye?"

A Knock was heard at the door and Jackal walked in with a plate of food. "My Lady it's time for your…" He looked up to see Ronnie. "My King! Your awake!" He rushed to him. "Yes. Place Faye in the bed and help me dress." "Are you sure my King? You both need your rest." Jackal placed the food down and picked Faye up, carrying her to the other side. Ronnie looked at his shoulder blade and frowned at his missing arm. "I need to fetch something. Is the meeting still going on?" Jackal nodded. "Yes my King." "Good. I will need you assistance."

Back in the council room, Seth was looking around. "Let's start at the beginning. Everyone here should know about my history and Ronnie's. His brother killed my wife. I was given the chance to take his head but I did not because I know my wife would not want me to take revenge in her name. Dorian then used the weapon he made with my wife's body to harm Oichi and poison her with a deadly toxins that could kill her once that dark spell is removed." Oichi frowned at this and nodded. Jess frowned, Zach closed his eyes and listen.

"Next is my eldest daughter, Cassandra. What she did to Terry is simply unforgivable but I had no part in her work. I do not disagree that I am the reason she is like that. I bread that hate into her heart and body. When the treaty was sighed I'd hope she would adapted but instead her hate grew. I had to disowned her and make sure she would never have my title. Who knows what damage she could have done. She has also sided with the dark witch Valeriea. There is a warrant out for her arrest. She has brought shame on my families name and I truly believe she is the reason why we are in this mess." Oichi nodded. "Yes, she was very open about that…she never like the idea of the treaty nor accept Makoto's and Tate relationship nor me and Sakamoto's. There is clear hate in her heart and I feel as she used my cousin as a banner to stake her own claim and not Seth's" Zach nodded "She even hated the treaty with the witches and tried to assassin Regina's daughter when Emilea was baby" Jess frowned "wait what?" Seth sighs and nodded "It's true… but Regina left the punishment in my hands…." Zach closed his eyes "Regina didn't want to start to start away because she new it would cause nothing but death, her and Jareth did not want to start another vampire and witch war" 

"Cassandra had always carried hate in her heart and as her father I am ashamed to say that I could not control her thirst for war. So as Ronnie did so many years ago to me, if Cassandra is caught by your hands you may have her head if it pleases you. My daughter has turned her back on us and would rather side with Valeriea to fulfill her need of death."

The council members looked at Oichi. "My lady we should take his offer." Elijah says. "Oh now you wish to be a team player…" Oichi says making him frown. "We will take your offer King Seth however I wish for her to be alive. Anyone who is able to capture her is not to take her life until we get the answers we need." They nodded. Jess shook her head "It wont be that easy"

Elijah looked at Seth. "I guess that means you want Prince Eric back for taking your granddaughters life…" Seth shook his head. "No, I know Eric didn't do and today I have brought proof of that." Rishima smiles. "My turn then?" She looks at them. "Well greetings. I am Rishima. I am a former follower of Valeriea. That woman has more influence then you know. She is able to draw out your deepest desires with a flick of her wrist." She got up and went to the edge of the table.

"Would you get to your proof already witch." Elijah growled out. "Elijah would you please close your mouth for one second and let her speak?" Oichi says. Rishima smiles at Oichi. "My Lady. The proof I have is more then enough to clear Eric's name. Not only did I bring the proof…"

She turns around and spreads her arms out. Dark aura started to swell into her hands. Her aura felt like Valeriea. Oichi grabbed her chest as the seal in her chest throbbed, but she held out. Yain stood by her close with Scar ready to catch her if she passed out. The guards quickly pointed out spears ready to attack. The council members gasps as they stood up. "What in the world are you doing!?" Jess's eyes widen "What are you doing?!" Zach frowned.

Rishima chanted something as a dark symbol appeared in front of her. Chains started to drip out along with a body. It was a woman with black and white hair and in a all white dress. Her mouth was covered and her wrist and ankles were chained up and the chains were coming from the symbol. Rishima sighs out as she nearly collapses from the amount of magic she used. Seth got up and caught her and helped her stand steady. "Forgive me. It's been a while since I've done this." She looked at Oichi was hold still hold her chest. "Just hang for me a little longer my dear. I know this dark spell is dangerous for you." Oichi nodded. "Please go on…quickly…" She says in heavy breaths. Jess frowned "Oichi…."

Rishima looked at the girl. "This is a shapeshifter. She works for Valeriea and she is currently a prisoner at Seth's castle at his home. I caught her as a peace offering hoping he would give me settler and protection from Valeriea herself. This woman shifted into Eric the day of Makoto's murder." She snaps her fingers and the girl felt a jolt go through her body. They watch's as she turned into Eric. "See a perfect image, she's so great that she even smell like him but to those who have a great smell can easily tell it's not him." She took a deep breath and clapped her hands together. The symbol started to shrink and as it did it pulled the girl back inside. The symbol snapped shut and the dark aura disappeared. Oichi sighs out as she broke out into a sweet. "My lady…" Oichi held a hand up to Yain silencing him. "Im… fine…" She says sighing. "That was proof enough for you that Eric name is cleared. Don't you agree Elijah…" Elijah looked down. "Yes my lady…" 

Jess frowned "King Seth what are you gonna do with her?" Zach nodded "Yes Seth what are you gonna do with him" River noticed Jess looking pale, so she handed her the flask "Here lady Jess you need blood keep the baby happy" Jess smiled and opened it and drank some.

"Get as much information as I can squish out of her and then kill her." Seth says. Oichi frowned. "I see…well she is your prisoner and you are free to do what you like with her. Now moving on about Silver…" Elijah frowned and looked at her. "One second! What about how his grandmother put our King into a coma! Are we not addressing that!" Oichi shook her head. "No we are not…at the park that day everyone here at this table and in the balcony know of this issue. On that day, Lady Thalia's body was stolen by Cassandra and was healed and Revived by Valeriea."

Oichi looked at Rishima. "You said you were once a follower of Valeriea correct?" She nodded. "Tell me how does it work being a follower of hers?" Rishima frowned. "Well once you swore yourself to her, your under her protection. She has created a very high advance spell that allows you to be cloaked and it forms a protective barrier around you if you were to be attacked. The only down side is…those she keeps as warriors such as Cassandra and Lady Thalia are bound to her until she dies or they die. Those who only wish to stay by her side or avoid fighting are put under a spell that prevents them from talking about her whereabouts and anything dealing with her. If someone manages to break that spell there is a back up spell that will kill the person before they could blink."

Oichi looked down. "So there is no way to free Lady Thalia from her?" "There is a way. If Lady Thalia is able to break her bond from Valeriea then she will be set free. Although when it happens Valeriea will wipe her mind as she did to me." Elijah shook his head. "All the better. We can charge her of the crimes she committed towards King Ronnie and Lady Faye." "No. We will not." The council members looked at her with shock. "What? Have you gone mad!" One of them said. "Why should we not have her punished after what she did!" Another yelled out. "Lady Oichi…my queen…please think about this." Elijah says.

"I said no. I will not charge Lady Thalia with those crimes. Anyone who is under the spell of Valeriea does not have a mind of their own." "Even so that woman has also been killing our kind along with her parents!" "Who are both dead." Seth says. "There sins are your sins as well." "If we are going over sins then let's not forget you, your fathers and grandfathers also killed Vampires. Should we judge your sins for that. Your logic works both ways." Jess nodded "true, everyone sins against each other" Zach nodded also.

Elijah growls out. "Filthy…" "Enough!" Oichi says as her voice rang through the room. "Lady Thalia will not be charged of the crimes against my grandfather and I'm sure my grandfather would go with that decision to. If she were sound of mind and not under control of Valeriea then yes she would be punished for her crimes. Unlike Cassandra I've read that Lady Thalia is the kindest person you'd ever meet. Is that true king Seth?" Seth nodded. "I suppose so yes. My grandmother told me that my mother was never a woman of war. She hated the very thought of it. The only time she ever went out on a battle field was to save the life of her people. After that she spoke out freely about not wanting any bloodshed. I was still a newborn at the time of her attack and sleep but every now and then I'd feel her watching over me. I could sometimes feel the discomfort and disappointment from her every time I went to battle for her name. So I am sure that even now she is fighting to get out of Valeriea's control."

Jess sighs softly putting her cup on the table "I agree with Oichi on Thaila not being charged on her crimes, she was not in her right mind.. it was all Valeriea " Elijah narrowed at her, Zach closed his eyes and put this fingers together "My mother and Thaila where great friends before me and Seth took over our kingdom's after out mothers went into a sleep, but it was found out my mother never went into a sleep. Her soul was stolen by her own son, my own brother Clover…. Has Oichi said about Sins, is true… vampire do sins to other vampires, werewolves do sins against other werewolves, witches do sins to other witches, human so sins to other human. It's an ending circle of sins, not everyone in the world is prefect not everyone has so sure, which comes around to everyone sins against each other"

Oichi smiles. "She will be safe King Seth. No harm shall come to her from our side. Whenever she can finally break free please tell her that she does not need to hide and we do not judge her actions from the past. Just like you she will be welcomed here with peace and forgiveness." Seth smiled softly. "Thank you for your kind words. I'm sure she will be happy to know that." He then chuckled. "You have your will of conversation and leadership from your grandfather and the heart from your grandmother. They both would be proud of you." Oichi chuckles. "They have taught me well. Thank you for your words." Jess chuckled, Zach smiled "yes you are doing them proud Oichi"

Oichi looks at the guards at the door. "Now, for the last bit of this meeting. The attack on my grandmother and the attempt assassination of my grandfather. Bring him in." Oichi says.

The door open and two guards walked in with Silver in chains. Up on the balcony Lucien walked over leans down. "Brother…what have you done…" He says biting his lip. Down below the guards placed Silver at the head of the table across from Oichi and forced him down to his knees. Elijah smirked. "Now, Silver Ruska your grandson and the son of Cassandra has found her a week ago trying to attack our lord and Queen. There are witnesses who say this and the guards can confirm it. So we will be demanding a trail for him." Seth frowned. There was nothing he could really say or do. Silver refused to talk to him and he did not have the proper time to force the words out of him. He sighs in defeat making Elijah chuckle. Zach frowned at him "Elijah mind telling what so funny?" Jess's nose started to tinkle 'what is this smell I'm smelling..?" she looked like she was about to sneeze, River behind her quickly gave her a handkerchief, Jess took it and made a soft cute sneeze. Zach chuckled at her "Well that cute" Jess flushed "noo..!" River behind her chuckled.

Seth looked at Elijah with a slight glare. "Very we…" "No. We will not." Oichi says cutting him off. They looked at him. Elijah's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "What!? My lady no! We all agreed that this boy should be put on trial! In what mind set is it okay for you to say no now!" "We agreed that he would be sent to trial unless we found evidence telling us other wise." "The boy hasn't spoken to anyone in a week! What evidence could you possibly come up with?"

Oichi got up. She was a little wobbly from earlier. Yain help her stand. "Thanks." Yain nodded. She walked around the table to Silver who had his head lowered. "Stand aside please." She told the guards. They stepped back. Oichi reached down and grabbed the chins around Silvers wrist. She crushed them and then pulled them off. "What madness is this!" Elijah says. Oichi helped Silver to his feet. "Silver…remember what we talked about moments ago?" Sliver nodded. They heard light giggling. Silver looked up at the balcony to see Takara bouncing on Sakamoto's lap as she looked down at him. "Hi Hi!" She says waving.

Silver smiles and looks at Seth and then back at Oichi. "I remember…" "Then speak." Silver sighs. "I…I did try to kill Lady Faye and King Ronnie a week ago. I do not deny it and will live up to whatever punishment you see fit to me." Elijah nodded. "Good! Then let's get…" "However, I was told that if I were to get rid of King Ronnie then that would avoid a war. If he died the people would be into great mourning that they would forget about everything else." Silver bit his lip. "Makoto…she was a innocent person who got dragged in this crap and her life was taken because of it…" He tears up. "I just didn't want anymore innocent people to suffer. I swear that's all I wanted. It's not fair that Takara has to grow up without her mother or father and I don't want other children ending up that way…" He says as tears ran down his cheeks. Oichi rubbed his back. Jess frowned "Silver…."

"Tell us who told you that and how you got past the barrier." Silver wipes his tears and frowned. He looked around and his eyes landed on Elijah. "He was the one." The council members gasps at this looking at Elijah. Zach's eyes widen with anger, Jess frowned at him "you…?"

"He sent word for me and told me that if I could manage to kill Ronnie then the war will never happen. He was able to sneak me into the barrier and get me in the palace without notice and he told me where to go." All eyes were on Elijah. "What! The boy is obviously lying! Why would I tell him how to avoid a war when I want to stop it!? Huh!?" Silver glared at him. "I may be a lot of things but I am not a liar. I was taught better then that." Elijah bit his lip. "Well…explain yourself…" Oichi says. Zach was narrowing at him "Go on speak council member!"

Elijah grows out and then tried to rush toward Oichi and Silver. "You worthless blood sucker!" Silver eyes widen until stood in front of him. She raised her hand and smacked Elijah into the wall. His body landed with a hard thump on the ground. The two guards pointed their spears at him as he sat up. Scar walked over with a menacing glare and stood on front of Elijah ready to attack him if he even moved. Yain was beside Oichi. "My lady are you alright?" Oichi nodded. "Yes." She looked at Elijah. "You conspired against your own people and your King. Is that how far you are willing to go for your selfish desire of war!" Jess gasped stood up "How dare you!"

Elijah glared at her. "I wont talk to a false Queen! Your nothing like your grandfather! You will never rule with such a pathetic kind heart! You and that witch bitch should have never been born! How dare you come here and speak as if you know what we have been through! I could care less about the opinion of women let long two women who were manipulated by two fuckin blood suckers!" The council members eyes were widen with disgust and shock by the words Elijah said.

Then a smell hit her nose, she blinked and then frowned. She walk over to Silver making River follow her. Zach stood up "Jess what are you doing?" Jess then looked at Silver and walked over to him and not so close with river right sniffed him and looked at Oichi "Same…" "Same what…"

Jess stepped to Elijah without getting to close, she sniffed and glared at him "now I know… that night I bumped into you… you smelled weird like you had other scent on you…." Zach blinked at her "it was him?" Jess nodded "He did let in Silver that night I bumped into him…." Elijah glared at her. "You know nothing!" He reached a hand out to grab her.

River quick then anyone had Elijah by the throat "you dare to attach her?!" she let out a dragon growl, Jess frowned "River don't kill him, leave it to Oichi…" Zach frown and walked over gently moving Jess out of the way. River still have Elijah by the neck looked at Oichi who nodded to her, River dropped him and stepped back in front of Jess in a protective way.

Scar growled deeply at Elijah. Oichi rubbed his head. Oichi walked up to Elijah. "You are truly a sad man…" Rishima stood up. "My lady…" Oichi turned her head. Rishima walked up to her. "May I step in for a second? I know most of everyone here wants to kill this man but his mind is still of use to you. Allow me to gather that knowledge for you." Oichi nodded. "Alright then…" Rishima chuckled and walked up to Elijah and reached out for him. "Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on me witch!" she places her hand on his forehead and he went silent. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and so did hers. They stayed that way for a few seconds until Rishima gasps and pulled away. Elijah's eyes went back to normal.

Rishima took a step back. "This man…is a follower of Valeriea." "What!?" Oichi says in disbelief. Jess's eyes widen "What?!" Zach growled "Well, Well… what a surprise'

"I'm surprised she did not shield your mind… Last year in December it was he who allowed her into the barrier with a man named Dorian. He lead her to a underground chamber where the man Terrance was held and he has been feeding Cassandra information on the events that has been going on." A council member stood up. "You fool! You allowed Valeriea to get her hands on the dragon! Do you have any ideas what you have done!" Elijah looked down then he chuckled. "Of course I have…I have brought war on this land and just as promised I will rule what's left of the world." Oichi eyes turned blue in anger. "You…You traitorous bastard. How could you betray your own kind!" Jess bites her lip "you fool!"

Elijah just laughed. "Its to late to stop it girl. Lady Valeriea has just about all she need now. Once she has her full power back she will come for you." Oichi bit her lip. "She will come and rip your soul out right out of your body." Oichi grabbed her chest and shivers. Yain stood in front her protectively. Elijah looked at Jess. "I hope your ready to have a another precious person of yours to die right in your arms. Ahaha!" Jess narrowed at him, Zach glared with his eyes turning red.

Just then the doors were open. They all turned there heads to see Ronnie walk in. He was wearing all black shirt, shoes, and pants. He have a overcoat on and his dreads were in a long ponytail that almost reached his back. "Grandpa! Your awake!" Oichi says tearing. Up in the balcony, Danni smiled. "Papa…" Seth stood up. "Finally decided to wake up I see." Zach smiled "Ronnie, your awake" Jess blinked and smiled "My old friend, your awake!"

Ronnie looked around. "Yes, I've been hearing things from Faye about this as I slept." He frowned, looking at Jess. "Aii isnt with you…that brat. Calling me a old man was just as rude as her entering my mind without permission." Jess blinked and frowned "I'm sorry Ronnie.. I'll have her apologize to you"

Ronnie then looked at Elijah. "You…I've always expect you to be dirty but this is even low for you. How dare any of you think you can rough shot my granddaughter into a war that is not necessary. I've never had a council as a ruled and I wont start now. So as of this moment this council is disbanded. Get out." He says. The council members frowned and stood up, removing themselves from the table. They walked by Ronnie and was about to walk to the door when they gasps out. "Keep walking…" Ronnie says. He walked to Oichi and looked at Elijah. "Grandpa…" Ronnie smiles at her. "You did a great job Oichi. You have made me proud." Oichi smiled. Ronnie looked around the table.

"While I have you all in here and before I be forced back into bed. There is something I'd like to share. Everyone had their secrets, and everyone had reason's those secrets. I have many that I am not supposed to share and even take to my grave however, with the certain events happenings I cannot keep some of them covered. This is one of them. Back before Valeriea turned dark she and Mephisto had a child." Oichi eyes widen. "A child?" Jess's eyes widen "A Child?..." Zach looked surprised. Seth frowned.

"Yes but unfortunately he told her that their child died. The truth was that he feared what the child would become and took the child to hell, to Lucifer. He had the child sealed for a few years and after Valeriea was considered gone and Kingdom grew he came to me asking for a favor. The child was growing strong she was slowly draining the demonic seal and he couldn't keep her in hell. He constructed a lab under the palace and made a new device that would keep her powers sealed and lock, she has been kept in a deep sleep ever since. With demon blood running though her veins her aging has drastically slowed." Jess frowned at this, Zach sighs "I see"

He motions someone to come in. The door widens, and Jackal pulled in a large cylinder container. Inside was a beautiful young woman floating in dark red water. She had long black hair and pale skin. She looked very peaceful as she floated. "This is the daughter of the witch Valeriea and the former demon general Mephisto. Lucifer named her Lorelei." Oichi clinging slightly on to Yain. Even while sleep just looking at felt like she was looking at Valeriea. Jess felt this also and held onto Zach's arm, Zach felt it and he was frowning at the container

Ronnie walked over to Elijah. "While you were snooping around you were trying to release her weren't wasn't you.?" Elijah looked down. "If that girl is ever released then the world would be in even more danger. Do you really think that is a war you want? She will kill anyone and everyone with a second thought and you tried to unleash it on my people!?" He grabbed Elijah. "Usually I would kill you for betraying me and my family along with all the power you swore to protect. Until I figure out what to do with you…" "Take him away to the cells." The guard nodded and grabbed Elijah, Pulling him along.

Ronnie looked at everyone else. "Valeriea isn't stupid. She knows her daughter is alive somewhere. Mephisto still believes she is down in hell and hopefully he will never tell her. I wanted to share this with you against Lucifer's wishes. Valeriea is dangerous threat that keeps growing everyday. She may or may not notice it but more are getting called to her side, many are believing that the treaties are coming to end and most like Elijah are ready to jump into another war." Oichi looked down. "Another war…is not needed." Ronnie rubs her head. "It will not happen. We just need to work a bit harder to find Valeriea now more then ever. More so. Good job with handling things while I was gone. I'm sorry I put you through a lot of stress." He turned to Jackal. "Return the girl to the lab." Jackal nodded.

As soon as Jackal left, Oichi felt her knees give out and her eyes went black as she passed out. Yain caught her before hitting the ground. Jess gasped "Oichi!" she rushed to her.

Ronnie frowns. "she must be like Faye. Extreme Exhaustion…I've made you two carry a large burden. I'll have to make it up to you both. Take her to her room." Yain nodded as he picked Oichi up. He looked up to see Sakamoto rushing downing down the balcony stairs out the back. Ronnie sighs. "This meeting is concluded. There shall be no war between us Seth. All names have been cleared. I hold no grudges." He held out a hand. Seth nodded and shook it. "I also hold no grudges." Zach chuckled "Awesome! Still friends! I think Regina as be very happy with you two, knowing her boys wont be killing each other" he smiled at them.

Both Seth and Ronnie rolled their eyes at Zach. "You've been a sleep for a while my friend. Let's share a drink?" Seth says walking to Ronnie. "Yes, I'd like one." Ronnie says nodding.

Months passed it was June first on a Saturday, it was 9 nine days before school ended and summer comes. Jess was upstairs in her room, she was wearing a Heather Charcoal Floral Scandinavian Fox Maternity Tank, Light Wash Under-Belly Denim Maternity Bermuda Shorts and Women Flats Slip-On Fashion Flats. Going through the closet, she was trying not to cry from Rick's being up in boxes. Kaci was down stairs with Ross filling her fridge with fresh blood backs.

Kaci smiled "Thank you for doing this for her" he said unpacking some from the cooler than putting them in the Jess's new medical Automatic Large Storage Blood Bank LCD Display Platelet Incubator that aurora gave her.

"Its whatever, I had nothing better to do today." He says. Kaci chuckled "so you excited for Takara's birthday?" he asked putting more in the Incubator. "I suppose. She's starting to cling to me so I very well cant show up empty handed." Ross says shaking his head.

Back upstairs, Jess sniffed and went through Rick's school backpack. Then something caught her eye, she blinked and took it out. It was Rick's leather brown journal, Jess smiles softly remember rick always noted in it. Opening it, she can tell by flipping through the pages that he wrote it all down in Grivadan, the ancient delict, which she was rusty at. She new modern Grivadan but not so well in ancient. Sighing she flipped trough it more and more until she came to the first last page. Her eyes scanned it and then her eyes widen, there baby names. The date that was dated on was the day before he died. Jess scanned the names but one was circled and with a heart next to it, 'Aerith' Jess smiled "Oh Rick…" she started to cry holding the journal to her chest.

Downstairs, Kaci closed the Incubator. Then he started to hear crying, Kaci's eyes widen "Jess!" he rushed with his vampire speed, Ross raised his eyebrow and followed after him. Kaci reach the bedroom to see Jess on the floor next to the closet crying holding something to her chest, he rushed to her "Jess you alright?!" he knelled. Jess sniffed and smiled "Yes of course, I'm sorry to make you worry… I just found Rick's journal… and look the last page.. was dated the day before he dead…" Kaci blinked and looked it to see boys and girls names and one circled. Ross leaned on the door frame.

"Where you two planning to get pregnant?" Kaci asked her, Jess nodded "Yes… I will name her Aerith, Rick circled it so he loved the name" Kaci smiled "Naming her after a character from Final Fantasy 7" Jess chuckled "I know, that was his favorite Final Fantasy game.." Kaci chuckled.

Kaci helped her up "do you still need a ride to the hospital? You have your ultrasound today before the party" Jess smiled "I'll be fine, thanks for helping me with the blood packs" Kaci chuckled anytime, Ross stepped in "Just don't make Kaci worry so much" he rubbed Jess's tummy, then he blinked he felt a small Kick. Jess eyes widen "she just kicked…" "Well how about that." Ross says.

Kaci gasped "She did! I wanna feel" Kaci moved Ross's hand out of the way and placed his on her tummy. Kaci blinked waiting but pouted has nothing came "She's not kicking…. For me.." Jess cued at him "Awww Kaci she will" Kaci pouted and looked at Ross "you felt her first kick… no fair!" "Tough luck." Ross says shrugging with a smug smirk on his face.

Jess chuckled "Go on you two, I'll be alright." Kaci smiled and kissed her cheek "see you later at Takara's party" he said taking Ross's hand leaving with him.

At Ravenswood's cemetery, Oichi, Sakamoto, and Takara were walking down a new path to a new section of the cemetery. It was a private section that Seth had manage to buy out and recreate. He had Tate's and his parents body buried in the back where only certain people could come visit.

Oichi was wearing a black and yellow floral printed dress with beautiful yellow floral designs, a cowl neckline, spaghetti straps a retrospect hem at the bottom of the dress. Her hair had been cut up to her back. Beside her Sakamoto was wearing a yellow and black striped shirt with black pants and shoes. Walking in front of them taking cute hop steps was Takara wearing a yellow and white zig zag design dress with a bee on it and black shoes. The theme of her party was of course bumble bees.

They walked down the new path and turned left to the new section. There was a arch at the leading entrance where the graves were and one guard there just in case. The guard bows to them as the walked in. The section looked more like a garden out of a fairy tail book and the tress and flowers looked similar to Makoto's grave site. They finally reached Tates new grave. There were two benches on the side of the grave were they could sit at.

Oichi had a rose in her hand. "Happy Birthday Tate. I know we didn't know each other very well but I treasure the time we spent together. Thank you for loving Makoto and thank you for leaving behind a wonderful treasure." She looked down at Takara who was looking at the grave. Oichi bends down and places the flower on Tates grave. Takara looked up on the grave stone. Her red eyes sparkled slightly as she started waving. Sakamoto raised his eyebrow and looked at the grave stone but saw nothing.

Takara giggled and placed her hands over her mouth. She only did that when one of them told her to use her inside voice. Sakamoto looked confused but shook his head. "Ichi, we should go ahead to Makoto's grave. Don't want the birthday girl to be late to her own party." He picks up Takara. Oichi wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah." Sakamoto grabbed her hand and they walked away. Takara looked over Sakamoto's shoulder and smiled. "Bye bye…" She says waving

Not long Jess was sitting in the waiting room in women's Imaging. Sighing she took out her bottle thirst and took a sip of some blood. Couple of women were looking at her, Jess raised her eyebrow at them but looked away. She can hear their whispers, "So is she the one?" "Yeah, the witch that's pregnant with a vampire baby…" "I heard that thing sucks her blood so she had to drink blood from dying" "being pregnant by a vampire.. and she's just a teenager, teens these days don't know how to close their legs. I bet she opens them up a lot"

Jess bites her lip, the door opened and nurse came out "Jessica?" Jess smiled "finally" she got up and walked over and walking in the back, the nurse weighed Jess "Good you gained, very much" the nurse said, Jess chuckled. "Follow me to the Ultrasound room" jess nodded and followed her, reaching the room. they walked in and was a very nice room, Jess having a seat. The nurse did the normal vital check, blood pressure and oxygen levels. The nurse finishing, she smiled "Everything normal, Doctor Aurora will right with you" she said getting up and leaving. Jess sighed sitting there, not long Aurora walked in "Jess! How are you?" Jess smiled "Very good" Aurora chuckled and walked over "Alright! Lay down, lift your shirt up and lets see the little lady shell we?"

Jess smiled and laid down lifting up her shirt, Aurora putting the warm gel on her tummy and with wand in hand, Aurora held the wand on her tummy. Aurora and Jess right away saw Aerith, Jess chuckled "There she is"

Aurora smiled "20 weeks, 5 months. Your little lady weighs about 10 ounces and has a height, crown to rump, of about six-and-a-half inches. While she is definitely getting bigger, there's still plenty of growing room in there, which allows her to twist and turn, allows you to feel his acrobatics. Skin care is especially important during this time and stretch marks start to appear as your belly rapidly grows. Consider moisturizing your belly as well as the legs, lower back, breasts and thighs with vitamin E to reduce the visibility of stretch marks. I have some special lotion I created" Jess smiled "Awesome" "Know you want pictures?" Aurora asked, Jess smiled "yes, 5 would do" Aurora chuckled.

Reaching Seth's manor, Seth was holding Takara who was snuggling into his arms. "You've come to see Makoto?" Sakamoto nodded. "It is the one year anniversary of her death as well…we already visited Tate…" Seth sighs and walks to his desk. He pulls out Makoto's crystal and handed it to Sakamoto. "Only for a bit alright?" "Thank you grandfather."

Oichi and Sakamoto took Takara out to the back yard. Sakamoto held up the crystal and the path to Makoto's grave opened. They headed inside. Takara was in Oichi's arms, looking around. She spotted a bumble bee. "Mama! Bee!" She says smiling. Oichi chuckled. "Yes sweetie. I see it. It's cute just like you." She snuggled Takara making her laugh. Sakamoto chuckled.

Soon they came to the field. They could see the transparent coffin with Makoto in it. They walked up and Oichi just couldn't help but to tear up. "Okay Makoto…I wish you were here so you can see your little girl grow up…" She sniffs. Takara looked up at Oichi and frowned. "No! No mama!" She hugged Oichi and tears up to. Sakamoto smiles and rubs Oichi's back. "She's okay Takara." Takara looked at him with teary eyes. He took her from Oichi and put her down on the ground. "Don't wonder off okay?" Takara nodded. Sakamoto took a crying Oichi and led her back a few feet.

Takara looked up. She couldn't see Makoto's face only a slight side view up her. She looked back at Oichi and Sakamoto and then pouted. She was about to hop over there when she felt something poking her cheek. She blinks and looks around. "Mama?" She says in a whisper. She felt another poke on her cheek. She whimpered and started to tear up. "Mama…!" She says louder. She then felt something poke her tummy. Her eyes widen and she started crying. "MAMA!" She yelled out. It startled Oichi and Sakamoto as they rushed to her.

Oichi picked her up as she cried. "There, there sweetie. Don't cry. It's okay." She says bouncing her. Takara shivered in her arms. "Something spooked her. She shaking…" Oichi says frowning. Sakamoto looked around and then looked down at Makoto. She had a peaceful look on her face. Remembering what happened moments ago at Tate's grave he frowned. 'I swear she better not be…'

Oichi finally calmed Takara down. "I guess we should go…I wonder why she freaked out so bad." She says rubbing Takara's back. "I might have an idea…" Sakamoto says in a mumble. He sighs. "Even in death she can be a pain in my ass…" He then smiles and rubs Takara's head. "Its okay. Come on let's to your party. It cant start without the queen bee."

They turned around and headed back. Takara sniffed as she looked at the grave. A soft gust of wind blew by. Takara blinks and then starts waving. "Bye bye…" She says.

Aurora walked Jess out of the back "Also your due date is in October" Jess smiled "Really? Wow same month has me" Aurora chuckled, out of the back Jess see's her mother in Wine Red Criss Cross Cami Top, Gothic High Waist Zip Up Shorts and black sandals, her black shoulder purse was over her left shoulder.

Jess smiled "Mom!" Dawn chuckled "Hey hunny how did it go ?" Jess giggled "Good! 20 weeks, she's growing good and I'm gonna name her Aerith…" Aurora and Dawn blinked at her "Aerith?" they asked, Jess nodded "her name was circled in Rick's journal… we planned for this so he of course thought of names…" Dawn smiled at her "I know you took that reversal spell form your uncle" Jess frowned "You did?" Aurora chuckled "Aerith, what a beautiful name! it means, Earth" Jess smiled.

Aurora chuckled "Come on dear we have to get ready for Takara's birthday party which will be starting soon" Jess nodded "Bye Aurora" she said has her and Dawn left.

At Rivers, Terry was sitting in the family room waiting for River. Robin was playing with her tea set, she stepped over to Terry handing him a tea cup "Tea!" Terry smiled and took it. "Thank you. It smells really good." Since the party was bumblebee theme Ty had talked Terry into wearing a yellow graphic Tee with black pants and match shoes.

Haru in the corner glared at him, Rania chuckled "Awww Robin you like it when Terry comes over?" Robin smiled brightly "YES!" she chuckled at her granddaughter. Terry chuckled. "I feel so loved haha."

River walked in wearing Retro Vintage stripped black, white mint and gray dress with mint flats on. And had a yellow gift bag In her hands "Sorry to keep you waiting Terry" "You were getting all beauty up so its fine." He says smiling.

Robin pouted "I wanna come!" Rania shook her head "No sweetie your gonna be spending time with your daddy at the beach" Robin pouted slightly but nodded "O-Okay…" Haru narrowed at Terry "Leave already" River frowned "stop being rude to him!" she said taking Terry's hand and walking out the house him. Rania shook her head at her son "Haru that was very rude' Robin pouted "MEAN!"

Outside the apartment complex where Oichi and Sakamoto stayed. Paxton was in charge of setting up the decorations. Everything was bee theme. The cupcakes and cake Faye had made were bee shaped. Along with bee shaped sugar cookies, patterned tableware, the giant balloons, the plastic wear and banners. Over in on the outdoor patio, Ronnie was sitting down sipping on a drink. Faye was next to him as she finished wrapping gifts. Lily was over by the second patio getting the food together. Ronnie was banned by Faye from moving to much. He sighs out. "At least let me help wrap gifts." "No, stay there and rest." "I've been resting for months woman. Let me do…" Faye smacked him in the back of the head. "What did I just say?" Ronnie sighs out. "To rest…"

Over near the birthday table. Ty and Marie were putting gifts down. Ty was wearing a yellow t-shirt with blue shorts and Marie was wearing a yellow shirt that said bee of a kind with blue Jean's. Ari and Kim were playing on the playground. Paxton floats down from putting the banner up. "Nice work." He turned to see Sonya walking to him. She was wearing a black shirt with a yellow honey comb on her shirt with blue jeans shorts and flats. She was holding a glass of lemonade. "For all your hard work love." Paxton smiled and blushed slightly. "Thank you." He takes it from her.

The back door to the apartment opened and Danni walked out with Frank behind her, carrying Zane. Danni was wearing a yellow strapless jumper suit with a pair of sunglasses in her hair. She had the baby bag over her shoulder. "Hello party people!" She says looking around. "Hey…I don't see the birthday girl here!" Paxton walks up. "Oichi texted me and said they were on the way. They were visiting Tate and Makoto's grave today." Danni hums out. "Alright. I'll let it slide." She sniffs. "Mmmm Ms. Lily must be coming today! She scurries off with Frank behind her. Joseph walks out yawning as he trails along behind them.

Darcaniea walking into the underground lab "Noah, how's the heart growing?" Noah looked up at her "Good Mistress Darcaniea! It's full strong!" Darcaniea grinned "Good, in 4 months is when we use the heart to unlock the chest" Noah nodded "Why wait 4 months?" he asked her, Darcaniea narrowed at him "Because my doppelganger is pregnant, you can say it's her out of danger free card from me trying to kill her" she said walking away.

Noah sighs "That child growing in her" Darcaniea stopped "It's the first of its kind, half vampire, half witch…. She would such prize, I would love to have" he didn't get to finish when Darcaniea had him by the throat "You will not touch that child, I may be a dark witch but children will not be harmed, do I make myself clear?!" she said Noah gargled "Y-yes…!" Darcaniea dropped him and walked away. Noah gasped holding his neck and frowned 'bitch…' 

Jess and Dawn arrived at the party, strolling Rosalina in her hello kitty stroller. Rosalina was wearing a very cute "Wild is Free" Pom Pom Short and shirt Set. Over Dawn's shoulder hello kitty diaper bag, under the stroller was Takara's presents.

Dawn and Jess strolled Rosalina was to Danni, Frank who was holding Zane, he was very much watching everyone. Dawn smiled "Hello everyone" Rose looked at Danni and smiled "Hi!" Dawn chuckled "yup she's speaking, she called me mama the other day…." Rose with her pink grip bottle "Mama!" Jess looked over and smiles at Ronnie and Faye, she was walked over slightly wobbly from her tummy "Hello Ronnie and Lady Faye" Ronnie smiled at her "Hello Jess, how is the little one?" Jess smiled "Very good, 20 weeks now. I'm gonna be naming her Aerith, Rick liked that name…" Faye chuckled reached out touching her tummy, Jess smiled "Don't worry she won't suck any aura from anyone I had a pint of blood today so she's very full"

Over by Danni, Dawn poked Danni "So After Dustin's birthday will be Jess's baby shower" dawn whispered to Danni "Unicorn themed" Dawn whispered taking out the gift bags "Frank here put these on the gift table" Frank chuckled and handed Danni Zane, taking the bags he walked off. Danni snuggled Zane in her arms making him giggle a bit. "Alright. I'll make sure to remember it." Danni says to Dawn.

Eric walked out with Florina's younger brother Sai. After the death of their parents Florina had moved overseas with her other relatives. Sai as well but he came back to visit every now and then. Eric usually picked him up. Marie's looked to see him. "Sai! Over here!" Sai smiled and walked over to her and Ty. Eric sighs as he goes to take a seat near the playground.

Ross and Kaci also walked out. Ross was wearing a grey shirt, a light yellow jacket and black pants and shoes. He was carrying a large present on his shoulder. Marie giggles. She knew what was in the box. Paxton shook his head. "Trying to outdo Oichi I see?" Ross smirked and sat the box down. "Fuck yeah!" Ross says with a determined. "Language!" Faye called out. Ross rubbed his head with a slight red tint on his head. "Sorry granny Faye." Sonya shook the gift slightly. It was a bit heavy. "What did you get her?" Ross chuckled. "It's a secret." Kaci chuckled "yup Secret" Jess walked over "Kaci, Ross here" she held up the ultrasound of Aerith. Kaci's eyes widen "Wow look how big she's getting, see is Ross our little cousin!" Jess chuckled at him, Dawn had Rosalina in her arms who was know holding a hello kitty toy shaking it giggling. River and Terry appeared, River looked around "Oichi is not here yet?" Jess shook her head "No not yet" she said has Kaci was rubbing her tummy "Come on kick for me Aerith"

"She will kick you when she kicks you sheesh." Ross say shaking his head. He picks the gift back up and went to go sit it with the others. Kaci pouted, Jess chuckled "Come on I need sit down" Kaci nodded and helped her over the table.

Minutes went by before Paxton got a text. "There here." He says. The door opened and Oichi walked out and then Sakamoto. Takara was sitting on his shoulders with her hands in his hair. Her eyes widen when she saw everyone and mostly all the bee decorations. "BEEEEEEE! She yelled clapping her hands. Sakamoto chuckled. "Down Da!" She says patting his head. Sakamoto put her down and she power walk around screaming Bee. Oichi giggled. "I think the birthday loves her party." Jess giggled "Happy birthday Sweetie!" Dawn smiled "Happy birthday such a big girl!" Kaci chuckled "already 1! Happy birthday bumblebee" River chuckled "happy birthday Takara" Rose was giggling "BA, BA!" she screamed shaking her toy.

Takara giggled and spotted Ross. She went to him and hugged his leg. "Aw, she missed you." Oichi says. Ross chuckled picking her up. "Is it true? Did you miss me princess?" "Yes! Heehee!" Takara say smiling brightly. Sakamoto turned to see the gifts. He frowned when he saw the big one. "Who got her a huge gift?" Rick smirked. "That would be me." "You do know we only have so much room in the apartment right?" Ross shrug. "Sounds like a personal problem to me. I'm only spoiling her so shed like me better then you and as you can see its working." Ross says laughing as Takara hugged his face. Sakamoto rolled his eyes. "Uh huh…" Oichi chuckled. "She's such a friendly baby."

Jess smiled "Takara, wanna feel the baby?" she rubbed her tummy, Sakamoto frowned slightly "Is it alright for to even touch your tummy?" Jess pouted at him "Yes! I had my fill of blood today she it's safe"

Takara pouted as she hugged Ross's face harder. "Takara…you don't want to feel the baby? Ross's face will still be there when you get back." Oichi asked. Takara puffed her cheeks out more. Sakamoto crossed her arms. "She might still be a bit freaked from the cemetery. Doesn't want to touch something she cant fully see?" Oichi frowned as she watched Takara nuzzle her face in Ross's hair. Oichi looked back at Jess. "Maybe she's up to feel the baby a bit later when she gets settle into the party a bit more." Jess frowned "She doesn't even like me anymore…"

Dawn frowned "Jess that's not true, she loves her aunty Jess" Tears started to come down her face "No hates me! She's never happy to see me anymore…." Kaci held her "Jess don't think that…" River sighs with a smile "there she goes, pregnancy hormones" Ross rolls his eyes slightly as he takes Takara to the other kids at the playground. Oichi shakes her head and smiles as she rubs Jess back. "Your so silly. Takara is only a baby. When have you ever seen her hate something or someone. She's a little spooked by something right now so just be patient and she'll come around eventually." Jess sniffed "I'm sorry…." River chuckled "hormones Jess, your pregnant it's an excuse when you just start to cry and over react" Jess put her head down.

Dawn shook her head "She understand Oichi, let her calm down and she will be smiling and giggling" Kaci nodded "Yup!" "Yes, I know." Oichi says. She hugs Jess slightly before walking off to the kids. Jess smiled, Dawn chuckled "See back at smiling" she said getting up with Rosalina.

At the playground Ross watched as Takara and Ari play with a bumblebee soccer ball. Eric was leaning back as Ty, Marie, and Sai played on the monkey bars. Oichi was setting up the kids table for when it was time to eat. Faye was now holding Zane. "Oh you are just the cutest! So cute! I could snuggle you all darn day!" She says cuddling Zane. Ronnie was leaning back with his eyes closed when Danni came back with drinks. She made tequila sunrise.

Seth, who was just arriving with his family walked over. He took a seat in front of Ronnie. "Greetings everyone." Hayate and Rune went to the bar. "How does it feel to be a one armed wolf?" Seth asked picking up a glass. "Not as bad as I thought it would be." He says also picking up a glass. They clinked them together and both took a sip at the same time. Faye smiles at them as she played with Zane's tiny fingers.

Dawn walked over to the playground and played Rose into a baby swing, Rose giggling "You ready sweetie?" Rose giggled "Mama!" Dawn chuckled and pushed her slightly, Rose's eyes widen and then she screamed which made everyone jump, Dawn chuckled "Don't worry it's just excited scream" as she said that Rosalina said giggling, Dawn pushed her more.

Ross walked over to Ari and Takara and sat down in front of them. Ari passed the ball to Takara a little to fast that it knocked her down. Ari eyes widen. Ross watched as Takara sat back up and started laughing. "More! More!" She power walked over to get the ball. Ari looked down and sniffed. "I'm mean…" She says softly in a whisper. Ross chuckled and places a hand on her hand. Ari looked up at him. "Your not mean snowball. See look." Takara came back with the ball with sparkles in her eyes. "More! More!" "See she looks happy to me right." Ari smiled and nodded. Takara giggled rolling the ball and the girls go back to playing. Paxton, Sakamoto, and Sonya were by the presents watching. "Ah, the soft side of him a rare trait indeed." Sakamoto nodded. Sonya chuckled. "You think? Hes always looks so bored at school." Paxton shrugs. "Hey even demons know love even if there to stupid to realize it." Kaci chuckled "I see it all the time!" Kaci chimes.

Ty slid down the slide and made it to the ground. He brushed himself off. Marie smiled getting to the top of the slide. She accidentally slips and rolls down it. "Ahh!" Ty eyes widen as he gets in front of the slide. Marie ended up colliding into him, making them both rolled on to the grass. On the final flip, Marie landed on top of Ty, bumping heads slightly. "Ow…"

Marie sits up rubbing her head. "My head…" "Mar…get off me…" Marie looked down and blushed to see she was sitting on Ty's stomach. Ross, who had saw what happened was already rushing over. "Hey! Get your hands off my sister!" Paxton rolled his eyes. "Well…looks like his soft side disappeared quickly." Terry walked over chuckling. "You two okay?" Ross picked Marie up. "The question should be if Marie is okay!?" He says looking her over. Marie blushed more. "Stop being a doting brother!" She says pushing his hands away. "I'm okay really…Ty made sure that he took the main fall…"

Terry was helping Ty up. "Ow…I thought I was gonna die…" Terry laughs. "But you helped cute little Marie out. It's the price we handsome guys make." Ross pouted as Marie kept pushing his hands away. "Stop it! You fat head!" Marie finally says. She quickly rushed to Ty and grabbed his head pulling him away. Ross growled and then sigh. "My cute sister is growing up without me. It felt like yesterday when she said she only loved me…" He then pouts. "First I lost my dark princess Oichi. Then I lose my angel demon Paxton. I'm now losing my annoying adorable looking sister. What has the world come to!" He says falling on his back. Terry chuckled. "Dramatic much." Kaci with his speed snugging into his side "you will never lose me Ross, You still have me love" he kissed Ross's cheek" River chuckled "Awww how cute"

Ross sighs, "I suppose that would do…I hate losing all of them but I guess I'll be fine with just you." Kaci smiled and licked his neck "Later I would like a snack"

Silver walked over to Oichi, who had finish setting the table. "Oichi?" "Yes?" Oichi says. "Thanks…for you know…" He scratched his head. "I'm sorry for what I said back at grandfathers manor. We're going to be family soon and I didn't want anything bad happening between us." Oichi smiles. "Thank you Silver but, I could never stay mad at you. Emotions were running high and everything. We cleared everything up eventually so all is well right?" Silver smiled back and nodded. "Yeah." Lucien walked over. "Thanks Oichi. It's to bad you fell for Saki. I'd definitely could take of you." He says smirking. Oichi blushed slightly. "Thanks…I think…? Silver nudged him. "Don't mind him. He's just jokin." Lucien shrugs. Oichi shook her head. "Go gather the kids so they can eat."

Once the kids were gather, Lily served them a choice of burgers between decorated bee buns or a hotdogs with bee wings. Their sweets were on the table and would be severed during the gift opening. For the adults she served grilled chicken on the side. There were many finger dishes as well. The kids were now sitting at the kids table eating and talking away.

Oichi was sitting at one of the tables they sat up next to the kids table. Out of Takara's eyes sight she was finishing some last minute wrapping. Sakamoto was beside her eating. Paxton and Sonya were on the other side of them. Sonya bite into some mystery pie Lily made. She hums out. "Oh wow! It takes like strawberry no…blue berry! Ah no…I cant get the taste." Oichi chuckles. "No one knows the secret of grandma Lily's pie. Even the scent makes you confused. I thought it smelled like bananas but it had this super sweet taste to it like mango." Paxton bit into Sonya's pie making her giggle. "…I taste…cherries?" Oichi shrugs. "The world will never know haha."

they heard flapping of wings then Dustin dropping down, he was wearing blush pink "Discover Paradise" - T Shirt, men's skinny jeans and converse and his white wings still where out, he walk over. He had a yellow and strip gift bag in his hand "Sorry I'm late!" Jess smiled "Dustin! Love the shirt" Kaci chuckled "About time, I was hopping you forgot my text to go to the school to pick up the present" Dustin shook his head then see's Joseph, he steps over putting his wings away and sits down next to him and looked at Takara "Happy birthday! You a big girl know?"

Takara was chewing on her cut up hot dog. She looked at Dustin then she looked at Joseph. She then threw a chopped hot dog at Dustin. "No!" Joseph caught the piece before it hit Dustin. "No throwing food Takara." Takara giggled as she went back to eating. Dustin shook his head, Jess chuckled and eat her food. Dawn had some baby food out and started to feed Rose, Banana and berries.

When everyone finished eating it was cake time. Takara was in a little booster seat. She had a half eaten cake pop in her hand as everyone gathered around the table. Faye brought the personal cake over and Lily brought the bigger cake. They both were shaped like a bumble bee with her name in yellow icing and the number one on it. Oichi was behind her with a camera on. She looked around. "Where is Saki?" Everyone looked around until they heard a door open. Sakamoto walked out with a small bag. "What's in the bag?" Oichi asked. "Its nothing. Sorry for being late go ahead and lite the candle. Faye lit the personal cake in front of her Takara.

Takara's eyes widen as she looked at dancing flame. "Oooooo!" Oichi chuckled at her fascination. They sung happy birthday to her and Oichi helped Takara blow candle out. Everyone clapped and just as Oichi removed the candle. Takara raised her tiny fists and slammed then down into the cake hitting and splattering everywhere with a delighted laughed. Oichi's eyes widen as she threw cake in her face. Ross and Terry busted into laughter as Danni started snapping pictures. "Ahaha! Covered in cake! The both of you are to cute!" Jess giggled and took pictures "AWW!" Dawn chucked bouncing Rose. River chuckled "Cute!" Kaci and Dustin chuckled.

Sakamoto had taken a step back and started to chuckle. "Makoto destroyed her cake the same way at her party. It's only natural for her daughter to follow in her footsteps. Oichi pouted as cake slid down her cheeks. Takara was covered in cake laughing. She put a put a piece in her mouth and hums. "At least she likes the cake…" Oichi says sighing. Frank chuckled "Oichi we have some baby wipes if you wanna use some to clean her up" 

Sakamoto held up a bag. "I got you both clothes." Oichi pouted. "Your so evil not to even warm me…" She picked up Takara, covered in her own cake. She was laughing as he clapped her hands. "Fun! More! Bee bee!" Oichi grabbed the bag from Sakamoto's hand. "You guys enjoy the cake. We will be right back." She says walking in the building to do a quick clean up. Jess chuckled "So cute!" Dawn smirked "Soon you will start doing that" River, Dustin and Kaci chuckled at her flushed face.

When they came back and everyone got their cake. It was time to open gifts. Oichi and Takara were in changed clothes. They were sitting in the patio. Everyone circled around to watch. From Ronnie, Faye, and Lily, she got a new bumble bumper car and a rocking bee swing set. From Danni and Frank she got clothes, shoes, and other items. From Paxton and Sonya she got toy blocks, coloring books, and picture books.

From Jess, she got VTech Touch & Learn Musical Bee. From Dawn was a bee throw blanket, from Dustin and Kaci was a white pillow with a bumblebee with Takara's name on it. From River, was something special, it was a bee blush charmed to fly around her and sleep when she sleeps. River active and has it flew in front of Takara's face, Jess gasped "Wow River, that is so cool!" River chuckled "It 's like a familiar, it will protect her" 

Ross brought his gift down and smirks at Oichi. "My gift to our little bee queen." Oichi rolls her eyes slightly as Ross opens it. He then pulls out a huge bumblebee bean bag chair. Takara eyes widen and screamed out in happiness. "Beee! Yay!" Slipping from Oichi she actually ran to it and buries her face in the chair giggling. Ross chuckled "seems like she loves my gift a lot huh."

Oichi was silent and over to the second patio. Sakamoto chuckled. "Big mistake trying to out spoil Oichi." Ross raised an eyebrow. "Oh and why is that?" They turned to see Oichi dragging a cart with something tall and large on it covered by a cloth. She wheeled the cart around the patio and stopped. Smirking at Ross she pulled cloth off to reveal two black tall containers filled to the bream with handmade bee stuffed animals. Ross eyes widen. "No way." Jess gasped "Wow Oichi!" River chuckled "Nice try Ross" Dustin and Kaci chuckled "Your boyfriend lost" Dustin said, Kaci narrowed at him. Dawn smiled "Oichi thoughs are so cute!"

"Takara sweetie." Takara lifted her up and walked. Again her eyes widen and she ran Oichi. "MAMA! MINE!" She jumped up and down in excitement. Oichi giggled. "Yup all yours." She open the container and the stuff animals feel around Takara. She laughed and screamed and giggled as she grabbed as many as she could cuddling them. Oichi looked at Ross. "You were saying" Ross pouted. "Drat…I'll get her next year." Jess raised his eyebrow "I don't think you will ever out spoil Oichi Ross" Dustin, River and Dawn chuckled. Kaci shook his head "You tried you best love"

As the party came to an end, Takara had a full belly and was sleeping in her new decorated room that Seth had given her. All her gifts were placed in the room, even the thousands of stuff animals Oichi made. Everyone started heading home.

Marie and Sonya were in the kitchen eating left over food from the party. Paxton was on the couch watching a movie. Kaci was snuggled up to Ross on the couch. He looked up at Ross and frowned to see him looking a bit out of it. He also could feel him getting hotter. Placing a hand on Ross's head he looked at Paxton. "Ross feels a little hot…" Paxton looks over at him and then Ross.

Ross blinked and then moved Kaci's hand away. He then pushed him away slightly roughly. "Sorry I have to take a piss…" He says getting up and going to his room. Kaci rubbed his arm, he could tell something was wrong with Ross.

An hour go by and Ross was in his room. Kaci was by the door with a worried look on his face. He knocked on the door. "Ross? Are you okay?" He didn't get a response. Worry started to fill his chest as he opened the door and walked in. Looking around he went to the side where the bathroom was. He could faintly smell something was burning. Going to the bathroom his eyes widen to see Ross on the floor passed out barely breathing. The bathroom was starting to feel like a sauna and the floor underneath Ross was burning a bit around his body. "Ross!?" Kaci took a step in the bathroom but the heat in there alone was making it hard for him. He was already sweating heavily. He reached out to touch Ross. Touching his shoulder his hisses out as his hand was burned.

He bit his lip and tried to grab Ross again but he was suddenly pulled back by Paxton. "Stop. You can't touch him." Kaci frowned. "What's going on!? What's wrong with Ross!?" Paxton didn't answer as he walked into the bathroom. Kaci watched as Paxton gently turned Ross over. He didn't get burned like Kaci did. Paxton gently ran his fingers through Ross hair and then caressed his cheeks. He then placed a hand on Ross's chest. A soft expression was on Paxton's face. Kaci bites his lip 'what the fuck…..?'

Marie walked passed Kaci and frowned. "It hasn't been ten years yet…why is brother dying?" Kaci's eyes widen "D-Dying…?!"

Marie looked up and him and frowned. "You didn't know?" Paxton sighs. "Technically I did explain in that health class that Ross needed a new body every now and then. His powers are to great to be sealed in a human body. It's just not supposed to happen this quick." Kaci frowned "But… why didn't he let me know…?"

Marie walked passed Kaci and went to Ross. She held his hand not affected by the heart. She started to absorb some of his heart. "If brother stays in this body to long the body will start to burn from the inside out. Because of his intense heat not many can get near him like this to help." Marie says. She looks at Kaci. "If his body dies, he will be forced to go back to home until a proper body is found." Kaci looked down with tears in his eyes "I don't wanna see him suffer…. Please… take him back to hell" 

A hand reached up and pat Marie's head. Ross opened one eye. "Don't be telling my secrets so willingly. Brat." Marie frowned. "Don't be selfish. I'm calling papa." Ross sat up. "Lend me a shoulder Pax." Paxton nodded helping him up. Ross's face was slightly pale. He looked at Kaci. "Ha...like I'd go back to hell right now. I'll be fine. This body will last longer than any of you realize." Paxton frowned. "If you wait too long the process will take longer…" "A body hasn't been found for me yet anyways. If I go back then I'll be stuck in hell for who knows how long. I'd never be able to come back here unless I'm in a fresh body. So until one is found I am not going anywhere…" Kaci frowned at him "Ross go, I don't wanna see you like this…"

Marie sighs and let's his hand go. "Stupid brother. I absorbed your heat for now. I guess I'll help you until a body is found. Just don't go pushing yourself." She points at Kaci. "No more doing the S word! Ross body is weak now so cut it down to once a week and no more!" Kaci sighs with a heavy frown "yes I know Marie…"

She points at Ross. "Cut your bad habits out to. If you so much as do anything more then what you need to I'll drag you back home myself!" She pouted and stormed out the bathroom. Ross's rolled his eyes. "Sounds like her freaking mom." Kaci stood there with a frown at Ross and Paxton.

"Help me to the bed Paxton. I need a huge favor." Paxton sighs as she helps Ross to the bed. "You do know your in debt with these favors." He sat Ross down on the bed. "Yea. Yes." Paxton shook his head he held out his hand. In it was one of his white wings. "Its only temporary. Don't take it off." Ross grabbed it. "I know jeez. Now your starting to start like my father." "Just take it easy." Paxton flicks Ross's forehead. Then chuckled. "Stop making us worry about you. Now I gotta go calm Marie down." He walked out the room closing the door. Kaci bites his lip feeling usless.

Kaci watched Ross closes Paxton's wing with both his hands. He squeezed it slightly and a dark light surrounded his hands. When he opened it the feather had turned into a black jewel wing connected to a black bead and a chain connecting it. Ross put it around his neck and it disappeared from sight. He sighs out as his color returned and his heat died down. "Much better…" Kaci stepped to him "Why didn't you tell me…?" "I had my reasons…its not a touchy subject I can just come out and say it given the time frame." Ross says.

Kaci bites his lip "you should have told me or I wouldn't been this fucken scared! For fuck sake hearing Marie say your dying made me have a inner panic! I just lost my cousin, I don't want to lose you too, you should have told me!" Kaci snapped climbing over him smacking his chest slightly "Jerk!" he started to tear "I love you Ross! I'm your boyfriend and family, you should have let me know and not let me think your were gonna fucken die on me!" he snapped with tears down his cheeks. "And... to see Paxton... be able to touch you when I couldn't..."

Ross rubs his back. "Marie is overeating with her words. I'm not dying. This body is. It's the only thing keeping me up here. I'm perfectly fine. Once I find another body I'll be okay. If I leave now then you'll be alone for days, months, even years, decades even. Finding a compatible body for me isn't easy. I can't just leave you alone by yourself or do you want that?" Kaci sniffed "No…"

Ross rubs his head. "As for me and Paxton…well you clearly know how we were before. It's always been just me and him before this lifetime at least. It sucks for me to say this and I don't mean this to hurt your feelings. At the end of the day your still mine and I'm still yours and I'd kill anyone who would bring you harm. Paxton is different. Our bond is more unique then anything I've ever had and it's something I can't break. There are just some things that Paxton would be able to do that you can't." He kissed Kaci on the cheek. "However, we both know boundaries. He knows I have you and I know he has Sonya and that's how it will be. We don't go overlap relationships and never try to sabotage it. You cherish your family dearly more then anyone I've seen really. So yes I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my body and I'm sorry that you feel a bit uncomfortable about me and Paxton's relationship but trust me when I say this. The one thing I hate most in the world in the entire damn universe even, is being betrayed. I would never betrayed the love you have for me okay. Never. Remember that." Kaci sniffed and kissed him "I love you… Just promise me… when you find a body let me know please an if you can't wait that long, let me know… I may be lonely when you go but I'll be here waiting for you, I'll properly go to Jess's and help her out"  
Ross smiled at him "I know and I love you too"

Jess wearing a Blue Steel Floral Surplice Maternity Pajama Set, she groaned walking down the stairs feeling hungry again, it was close to midnight. Reaching the end of the stairs she turned and walk through the living room, Aii in her little fox forum was sleeping on the couch curled up. Jess smiled and walked over to her blood incubator fridge. Opening it, she took out a bag of 0- blood, walking over to the cabinet she opened and took out her cup. Opening the bag she poured the blood in the cup carefully. Once she was done, she put the empty blood pack in the medical disposal red bin.

Taking a sip, she smiled softly feeling better. A knock on the door made her blink "What the it's midnight… who on earth…" she walked over with cup in hand, she walked over to the video tablet and touched the screen has a picture came up of the front door. What this was a video intercom system that Zach put up for her. Looking at the screen she see's it was Damien wearing a black and red Slim Long Sleeve T-shirt, dark denim men's skinny jeans and black converse, she sighed and stepped to the door unlocking it and opening the door, seeing her he softly smiled at her "Jess…" Jess frowned at him "Damien do you know what time it is? It's midnight what do you want?" Damien frowned "can I come in please…?"

Jess sighed and stepped aside letting him, he walked passed her has she closed the door and clocking it up. Jess walked to the stairs "Follow me, don't wake up Aii or she will kick you out… she's not found of Demons… and remove your shoes" Damien frowned "I'm only half…" he said taking off his shoes and then following her up the stairs.

Stepping in Jess's room, Damien see's on the bed a Gray Star U-Shape Maternity Body Pillow. Jess walked over to the left side and sit down "So why are you here?" Damien laid down on the bed "Just lonely…" Jess turned around sipping her cup "Lonely…? Why?" Damien sighed "I've been in and out of the underworld, missing a lot of things… I just wanna stay here with you…" Jess flushed "Damien… I just lost Rick…. It's too soon…" Damien turned on his side facing her "I know… please let me here for you… don't push me away…?" Jess looked at him and had a soft look, sipping her more of her cup. She put the cup on the end table putting a fresh spell on it. Laying down cuddling up with her pregnancy pillow "alright, I wont"

Damien smiled and stood has he took of his pants making her eyes widen with a blush on her cheeks "What you doing?" Damien chuckled softly, in just his red boxers "I can't sleep with this pants on" Jess raised her eyebrow "What you think your gonna stay the night?" Damien nodded laying back down putting the blanket over them, snapping his fingers, the lights turned off in the room, Jess closed her eyes "alright" Damien smiled and reached out touching Jess's stomach "how's the little lady doing?" Jess smiled with a relaxing breath "good, naming her Aerith… Rick liked that name" Damien smiled "I heard" then he can hear Jess breathing softly, she fell asleep. Damien chuckled softly and leaned more to her putting his arm above her and his left hand still on her tummy, kissed her forehead has she moved clover with her pillow into him. Damien closed his eyes falling asleep next to Jess. 

On June 3rd, It was Dustin's birthday, he was turning 116, it was almost 1pm. Dustin and Kaci where over at Jess's, they were both in the 2nd upstairs bedroom with bear paint cans of girly colors and wearing white shirt's and white men's capris and bare foots, they were painting Jess's wall with cute pink flowers. "So he's body is dying?" Dustin asked, Kaci nodded "Yeah…" Dustin's sighs "I'm surprised you didn't pay attention during health class when Paxton said that… and don't be jealous over him… the guy has a girlfriend" Kaci pouted "Do you think Damien moved in here…?" he bites his lip feeing upset, Dustin shook his head then sighed "I don't know Kaci"

Downstairs, Jess in a white maternity shirt and Burgundy Over-Belly Five-Pocket Maternity Skinny Jeans. Ross was next to her, Damien in the kitchen fixing Jess something to eat.

Jess had her shirt over her tummy has Ross was putting Aurora's handmade belly lotion on her tummy, she smiled "Thank you" Ross chuckled "No problem, can you even get stretch marks?" Jess blinked "I don't know but Aurora want's to make sure my tummy doesn't get to dry where it becomes itchy" "how's the feeding her blood going?" he asked "Good, she hasn't taken any one aura's or made me pass out" Aii jumped up and crawled over to her, Jess smiled rubbing behind her ears making her do a fox purr.

Damien walked over with a bowl of fresh fruit. Jess licked her lips "Mhmmm! Give me!" Damien chuckled and handed it to her, she right away took it and started to eat. Damien sat down next to her, and looked at Ross "I think that's enough lotion…" Rose raised his eyebrow at him "you think so?" Damien nodded "don't think you will out spoil Oichi on Aerith when she is turns one" Jess just sat there eating her fruit.  
Ross shook his head and stopped "You are all finish Jess" Jess smiled at him "Thank you Ross" Ross smiled at her "No problem" he said putting her shirt over her tummy. Dustin walked down the stairs "I'm done for the day Jess, I'm gonna go home and get ready for my date" he giggled slipping on his shoes. Jess smiled "Alright Dustin, have a good happy 116 birthday!" Damien nodded "Yup" Dustin chuckled "Thank you! At least I got a good birthday kiss from my brother! Bye!" he ran out of the apartment, Jess and Damien looked at Ross with a frown on his face. Jess shook her head "don't think of it has a bad way Ross, it's just a brotherly kiss. Rick and Chida always give each other kisses" she giggled "I thought it was hot, who hasn't thought a of vampire emo like twins kissing" Damien gasped with a smirk "you have a naughty yaoi mind do you?" Jess stuck her tongue out at him, Ross got up and walked to the stairs and headed up them. Jess sighs "don't strain yourself!" "It's a strain just being in a presence of Damien trying so hard." Ross says signing.

Oichi was in the bathroom throwing up. Sakamoto frowned as he rubbed her back. "Maybe it was something you ate?" Oichi sits up. "All I had was a sandwich today…" He face turned green as she throws up again. "Maybe we should get you to the hospital." Oichi sighs feeling weakling. 'What's happening to me…' Out in the living room Joseph was in the living room watching Takara. He looked at the time. He had to be meet Dustin soon. Beside him was a black agate wolf fang silver pendent. It was made from his own fang and also rare rainbow flowers that grew on Lily's Island. Oichi had gotten him seeds to grow them.

There was a knock on the door. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it and a handsome, slim man with blue eyes and gray hair. He was wearing a long black shirt with a red vest over it black pants and shoes. "Hello young wolf. I'm looking for Oichi Yamamoto? Is this were she lives." Joseph nods. "Yes…who are you." The man smiled. "I'm Poseidon, God of seas, earthquakes, and horses." He chuckled. "Sorry didn't mean to toot my own horn but I need to speak with Oichi on a very important matter."

Sakamoto walked over. "Joseph, you can leave. I'm talking Oichi to the…" His eyes widen when he saw Poseidon at the door. "Your…" Poseidon walked in. "I need to see you fiancée young vampire and I need to speak to you both in private." Joseph sighs. He went to the living room and grabbed his gifts. "Let me know how she is?" Sakamoto nodded. Joseph looked at Poseidon and left.

At Dustin's family apartment, Dustin was in his room getting ready. Delica was in the kitchen doing the dishes. A knock on the door made her stop, dry off her hands and walk over to the front door, opening it she smiled to see Joseph "He's still in his room, come on in and wait for him" she said letting him in. "Thanks." He said walking in.

Sitting down at the couch with his gifts, he sat there waiting. Hearing a door open and footsteps, he looked to see Dustin walk in wearing Men's Pink Acid Wash shirt, men's black skinny jeans and white, black and pink converse. He had on light eyeliner on that to joseph look very sexy on him. Dustin smiled at him "Joseph!" he giggled walking over to him. "Hey. Happy Birthday." He says holding out the gifts. Dustin's eyes widen "Oh Joseph…." Dustin took the roses "Rainbow roses… they are beautiful…" he sniffed them. "They just finished fully growing and I made this necklace from my fang. Danni said it works as both a lucky charm and calling card."

Dustin smiled as Joseph put the necklace around his neck, Dustin looked at it "I love it! Thank you" Dustin put the roses on the table and reaches out runs his finger through joseph's hair and kisses him deeply.

Delica chuckled "Dustin, take my car. It's a long drive to where your date is gonna be at" Dustin nodded taking his mother's keys and then holding Joseph's hand "Come on let's go" "Alright."

They left the apartment and headed outside, once outside Dustin walked him over to his mother's car. Joseph eyes widen to see the car, Mercedes E-Class Convertible. Dustin got in the driver's seat and Joseph got in the passenger side, Dustin started the car and drove off.

Poseidon was bouncing a happy Takara. She was laughing. "My aren't you a friendly baby. Very cute indeed." Sakamoto was in the room with Oichi helping her out. He soon brought her back out. She was losing the color in her face. Poseidon looked at her. "Hello Oichi." Oichi sat down with Sakamoto beside her. Damien came running out. Takara giggled. "Down!" Poseidon chuckled. "So demanding." He placed her on the floor and she ran off to play with Damien.

"Um…is there something you needed from me Sir?" Oichi asked. "Yes actually. It's a matter of great importance concerning you and your state." Oichi frowned. "In June last year you were taken by your uncle corrected." Oichi looked down. "Yes…" "Don't you remember him injecting you with anything?" Oichi shook her head. "No…I try not to…remember those days as best I can…though it still haunts my dreams." Sakamoto held her hand. "Yes, I'm sorry to bring this back up. One of my temples was broken into some years ago and a potion of mine was taken. It was a fertility potion. I use to have the title of fertility before I passed it on to someone else. I made that potion for personal reasons it is a potion that increases the likelihood of have a child faster."

Oichi eyes widen. "Is that why…" She rubbed her stomach. "I was pregnant within a few weeks…" Poseidon nodded. "Yes, it was him who stole it from me and now I can see why." Sakamoto frowned. "You can all this way to tell us that?" Poseidon shook his head. "No, I wanted to let you know that the potion still runs through your veins." Oichi's and Sakamoto frowned and then it hit them. Oichi got up. "No! You must be lying!?" She said with a fearful look. "I wouldn't lie about this my dear." "No, I'm on birth control! This is impossible I can't have a child! I can't!" Oichi says in tears.

Poseidon looked at her stomach. "How have you been feeling…" Tears ran down Oichi's cheeks as she ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Sakamoto bit his lip. "Is there anyway to undo the potion?" Poseidon stood up. "If I knew how much Dorian used then maybe but…I'm afraid the change is irreversible. Even if you beings came up with some specific birth control device or whatever my potion will always work I'm afraid."

Sakamoto looked at the urn. "Her body isn't fit to carry a child…the baby boy she was carrying didn't make it past 5 months because of the poison in her body…" "Yes, but I'm one my way to your grandfather and Lucifer about that. I can tell you that the child will live up to four months so that should be enough time for us to figure it out." He placed a hand on Sakamoto's shoulder. "I'm sorry that she got caught into this. Losing a child is something no mother wants and because it was my potion that was used I'll lead a hand in helping this time. Take care of her. I will be back another time." Poseidon takes his leave. Sakamoto knocks on the door. He could hear Oichi crying. "Ichi…please open the door…please?" When all he heard was more crying he sighs out. 'Should I call Jess? She might can coax her out…I don't want to bother her though…'He looks at the urn and frowns, sinking down to the floor.

Damien smiled down at Jess who was asleep on the couch, he turned to see Kaci and Ross walking down the stairs. He raised his eyebrow to see pink paint splattered on Ross's face. He chuckled "pink, nice touch" Kaci chuckled "That's what he gets for almost ruining my work pulling me into a forceful kiss over something stupid" Kaci said sitting down. "Says the guy jealous over my best friend…" Ross says sighing.

Kaci shook his head and smiled down at Jess "She looks so cute sleeping" Damien chuckled "Very" Ross sat down looking tired, Kaci looked at him "Love you tired? Wanna take a nap here? We can put on a horror movie or something, Paxton is with Sonya and they both have Marie for the day" "I'm fine. What's with you and horror movies…makes me worry about a bit." Ross says shaking his head.

Jess's phone rang, and she groaned not answering it. Damien chuckled and picked up her Iphone and see's it was Sakamoto calling. He answered "Sakamoto, what do you want?" "Shut up. I need Jess over here for Oichi. It's an emergency…"

Damien frowned and looked at Jess "alright, alright, I'll wake her up. Ross and Kaci are here, they can take her" he hanged up. Kaci frowned "Damien what's wrong?" Damien sighs softly "It's Oichi" he said poking Jess "Jessica wake up, you have to go to Oichi's" jess's eyes snapped open "what about Oichi?" she yawned "It's best to go there and see. Ross and Kaci will take you" Jess frowned "alright" Kaci helped her up, Ross looked at Damien "Tell me" Damien shook his head "GO there and see for yourself, I'll stay here and clean up" Jess yawned "Damien my cup please" he chuckled and walked to the blood fridge and took out her cup that she put in for freshness. Walking back over, he handed it her, Kaci came over with black flip flops and helped jess in them "Come on Jess" Jess nodded tiredly and sipped her cup. Ross and Kaci left with Jess. Damien sighed and went to clean out the medical disposal.

Getting outside, Ross opened a portal making Kaci frown. "Your not suppose to be using any of your powers Ross…" Ross rolled his eyes. "Oh please, making portals is the most basic things to do as long as I don't make it to big and hold it open for to long. Like now. Move it." He says pointing at the portal. Jess shook her head and walked through, Kaci frowns but walked with it.

Sakamoto sighs with his head on the bed room door. Takara was sitting on the floor with Damien. "Mama…?" She tears up. "She's okay Takara. She's…okay"

A port opened in the middle of the room. Jess walked out with Kaci and then Ross. "Are you suppose to be doing that…" Sakamoto asked. "Yeah, yeah, what's going on with Oichi?" They could hear her crying in the room.

Sakamoto looks down. "…Poseidon was here and told us that a fertility potion was used on her when Dorian had her… it increases the chance to have children. She's been throwing up since last night so she might be…" Sakamoto bit his lip. "She's locked herself in the room…" Jess frowned "What did he say?" Kaci frowned "but she's on birth control…" "The potion was created by the God of sea himself. I don't think mere birth control would stop the potion effects." Ross say sighing. "He said because he felt bad about his potion being used like this he would help out but…I don't think Oichi is taking it well as you can hear.."

Jess stepped over and knocked on the door "Oichi, it's Jess let me. It doesn't have to be the boys, just us girls" Kaci chuckled. The door clicked up and Jess opened it and walked in closing the door locking it behind her. Walking in the room she headed to the bathroom.

She frowned to see Oichi sitting on the floor back against the tub holding her knee's tearing. Jess walked over and sat on a chair next to her "Oichi… it's alright" "Its not alright…its not…I can't have a baby. I just can't. I don't want to lose another one!"

Jess smiled at her "you didn't stick around to hear what Lord Poseidon had to say, he went told Saki that he's gonna make sure you carry full term… you wont lose the baby this time Oichi" Oichi kept crying. "I cant…" She says remembering how painful it was when she lost Kalmin. She buried her head in her knees. Jess slid to the ground and held her "shhhh, it's alright… I know it's painful… it was painful when I lost rick… and I know it was painful for you to lose Kalmin but you gotta move past that and think of the positive, Poseidon is gonna make right by what happen and make sure it wont happen to you again, you wont lose the baby Oichi"

Sunset came around and Dustin pulled up to the Stars and Stripes Drive-in Movie Theater, Joseph blinked "A drive in theater?" Dustin chuckled "Yup" the place was half full already and they both can tell it was mostly teenagers. Dustin pulling up to the ticket booth, he smiled "Two tickets for Underworld" the girl flushed at him "O-Of course that will 10 dollar's!" Joseph frowned at her. Dustin took out a 10 dollar bill handing it to her. She smiled taking it gave him the two ticket, she winked at him and Dustin frowned at her snatching them from her "Don't even bark up this tree girl because I'm not into girls and I don't my boyfriend likes the way you just winked at me" he said driving away to find a good spot. Joseph chuckled has he looked back to see the girl frowning.

Dustin finding a good spot, he parked and turned off the car. He smiled "we have half an hour until the movie starts, lets get in line for some drinks and popcorn" Joseph smiled with a nodded "Sounds good to me" they both got out of the car, holding hands they headed to the food area.

The bathroom door opened making the boys sit up has the door opened and Jess walked out with a still teary Oichi "I calm her down slightly, once Lord Poseidon speaks with her personal alone I think she will understand" Kaci nodded "It's gonna be okay Oichi" Oichi sniffed. "I hope so…"

Jess smiled and took her took Oichi's hand "It will be okay" has she said that she felt her hand burned and Oichi felt the sting, making Jess pull back and fall back only for Ross to catch her. "Jess!" Kaci gasped.

Oichi frowned. Jess felt sick "Oh Aerith, you naughty girl you weren't suppose to do that….! She suck some of Oichi's aura…" Oichi's eyes widen "WHAT?!" Kaci bites his lip looking at Ross "can you suck it back out?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm already doing that…seriously. I cant wait for your kid to pop out already." Once he absorbs the aura he sighs out and pat's Jess on the back gently. "There. No damage done…but…" He goes and lays down on the couch. "I'm done for the day. Don't touch me while I take ownership off your couch…" Ross says passing out. Sakamoto sighs. "You okay?" He says to Jess. Jess nodded "Where's my cup?" Kaci looked and see's it on the table, grabbing he handed to Jess, she took and started to drink some of it.

Oichi looked down upset. "I'm a danger to everyone…as usual…if I would have stayed locked in my hut everything would be better…" Sakamoto hugs her. "Don't say that. It wasn't your fault and Jess and Aerith is okay see?" Jess nodded "It wasn't your fault, Aerith is the first of her kind… we don't know the full extend of her power yet, even in my womb we don't know what she's cable of yet because hungry for aura. Once she is born and gets older she will be able to control this power she has. Oichi your little niece is fine" she rubbed her tummy.

As the night rolled on, it was very close to the end of the movie. Dustin and Joseph on the hood of the car watch with half eaten popcorn tub. Dustin cuddled up to Joseph "After the movie, we can stop at a motel for the night, in the morning we can head back home" "That sounds good." Joseph says nodding in agreement.

They both looked to see the movie had ended, Dustin chuckled "That was good, love the underworld movies and even better playing live in a drive through" "Yeah, never been to one of these." Joseph says.

They both got off the car, Joseph threw away the popcorn tub and got in the car, Dustin already in started the car and backed up has the other cars where pulling out. Driving out of the drive in theater drove off down the road.

Jess now back home, she was laying down in bed with her pregnancy pillow wearing a Obsidian Heather Lace-Trim Surplice Maternity Pajama Set, the Tv was on, she had Netflix on has the movie Dark Crystal was playing. Damien walked in wearing Jersey Pajama Pants with no shirt on. Jess flushed "No shirt?" Damien chuckled and laid down with her "I get hot with one on" Jess shook her head has Damien moved close to her. She frowned mental feeling a heated feeling 'crap.. why does my pregnancy hormones acting up….' Damien looked at her "you alright?" Jess's face turned red "It's my pregnancy hormones…." Damien chuckled "I see so your Horny" Jess covered her face "Shut up!" Damien smirked and scooted more closer to moving her hands "I can fix that" he leaned in and kissed her making her eyes widen.

At Seth's, he was watching Reshima as she used her magic to read a few pages of Valeriea's journal. There was a knock on the door and it opened. "Grandfather." Lucien walked in. "You have a visitor." Poseidon walked in. "Hello King Seth. It's been awhile." "Lord Poseidon? What are you doing here?" Seth asked getting up. "Well first I'm here to congratulate you. I know becoming a great grandfather is pleasing." "It is nice to see my family grow but you cant be here for Takara." Poseidon chuckled. "No, not her. She is very friendly by the way. No, I'm speaking of Oichi. She is carrying."

Seth eyes widen. "That is impossible. She can't carry. Her body isn't fit…" "Yes, yes I know. It's because of my fertility potion that Dorian stole from me. It's still in her systems. I'm afraid that no form of birth control can stop that." Seth frowned. "We have four months to cure her so that the child may live. It is my potion and I do feel partially bad since it was taken so easily. So I will offer my assistance." He looked at Reshima and looked her up and down. "Ah…seems like you are moving on to getting a witch bride as well as that other King huh. You boy sure do love your witches here Haha"

Seth shook his head. "A associate of mine. She is helping me crack Valeriea's journal. We need a witch with a close bound with Valeriea to read it." Reshima turned to them. "I can only read bits and pieces of it. My connection with her was strong but not as strong to read her journal." Poseidon hums out looking at the book. "Valeriea…bond…back in her life time she did have another companion. I shall be back." He says leaving.

Dustin and Joseph stepped into their hotel room, turning the light on. Dustin walked in more, it was a nice room. The door closing, Dustin grabbed Joseph by the shirt pulling him over to the bed and pushed him on it. "Um…look we talked about this before…" He says with a uncomfortable look on his face.

Dustin chuckled "I know your not ready, that's why we're gonna do a lot of foreplay" he smirked crawling over him removing his shirt.

The next day around 10am, Dawn inside of a big tent in Zach's backyard, she was putting the cake in place. She smiled "Prefect!" Danni walked in with Zane on her hip and she gasped at Dawn's master piece of a baby shower. Dawn was wearing in a Blush Bandage Dress and gold heels with Grandma to be pin on her dress.

The tent was large with a long table, at the head of the tent was a silver like background with black eyelashes, and a Unicorn floral head piece. Under it was the treats, that where unicorn themed. Pretzel sick unicorn horns, Unicorn marshmallow pops, Unicorn popcorn, unicorn pudding cups and unicorn cream cheese spread. And there at the end was the Unicorn Cake.

On the table was Unicorn dinner plates, Unicorn dessert plates, Unicorn napkins, White tablecloth and Gold foil paper straws. The unicorn party centerpiece was made using tissue paper flowers. On the right side of the tent was another table that had Pink lemonade container set up. On the left side was table for the gifts. But there in the corner between he food and gift table was a White antique throne like chair.

"Wow Dawn. You did an amazing job. Then again this is your first grandchild I say go big or go home." Danni says smiling. Dawn giggled "Thank you!" Zach stepped in with Rose in his arms "Wow love you did amazing!" Dawn smiled "thank you" Rosalina giggled "Mama!" Rose was in a cute Pretty Floral Sleeveless Bodysuit and Headband Set. Zach chuckled walking over handing Rose over to Dawn. Dawn smiled taking her "You look so cute in your little outfit!" Rose giggled and then she see's Zane her eyes went wide "Baby!" Dawn smiled "yup that's Zane"

Danni chuckled. "So cute. Strangely Zane doesn't make much noise unless he is hungry. I wonder if Frank was a quiet baby. Hmm…other then glutton side of him I feel like he didn't get much from me." Dawn chuckled "Zach can you set up the play pen for the kids?" Zach nodded "Yeah" he stepped away to get the items. Danni chuckled "When is Jess gonna be here?" "When everyone else is here" Dawn said taking one of the marsh mellow treats handing one to Rose who's eyes sparkled and took it and started to numb on it.

Kaci was in Black collar dress shirt, black men's skinny jeans and black converse, walked in the tent "Wow!" Dawn smiled "Kaci you made it" Kaci smiled "Yup" he held up 5 pink and silver bags "Where do I put these?" Dawn pointed to the gift table "over there" Kaci smiled and walked over to the table. 'Where's ross, Paxton and Marie?" Dawn asked, Kaci placed the gifts on the table "They should be here later, they went over to Oichi's to pick her up…. I went to my moms to get dressed and get my gifts"

"Ah that reminds me, I have gifts from Mama and Ms. Lily in the car. I'll be right back." She puts Zane in Kaci's arm. "Hold him for until I get back dear." She quickly left the tent. Zane eyes widen as he looked up at Kaci. Kaci blinked down at him and smiled "Yo little man" he walked over to the table sitting down with Zane.

Upon returning to the tent Danni saw a portal open. Oichi walked through it with Marie. Paxton came out then Ross. They were holding gifts. "You good?" Paxton asks. "Yeah." Ross says. "Thanks for the lift. It's to bad Saki couldn't come…but he's been missing lessons with Seth because of me." She had on the beads she got from Dante, covering her scent. She had yet to tell anyone else of what was going on. She and Sakamoto had made a doctor's appointment for next for conformation about her pregnancy. She sighs as she walked into the tent with the others. 

Dawn smiled "Oichi! Paxton! Ross and Marie, please gifts on your left" Kaci smiled at Ross "love you alright?" "I'm fine." Ross says sitting the gifts down.

Dustin walked in the tent with couple of bags, almost the same outfit has Kaci's but his shirt was Pink. "Wow very girly! I love it aunt Dawn!" Dawn eyes widen "aunt..?"

Dustin and Kaci chuckled "you are marring our uncle so you are our aunt know" Kaci said, Dawn smiled with a flush. Dustin putting the gifts on the table walked over to Dawn "May I?" Dawn smiled "Sure here, I need to see what your uncle is taking so long to get the play pen for the baby's" she handed him Rose, Dustin smiled and held her has Dawn walked off.

Zane noticed Oichi and his eyes sparkled. He kicked his feet slightly. Kaci chuckled. "I think he wants you Oichi." Oichi smiles slightly and takes Zane from him. He smiles up as her as she grabbed his hands. "Hey little brother."

Dawn came in "Boys, come and help Zach with the playpen please" she asked them sitting down. Zach walked in caring 5 pieces "It's outside boys" Dustin and Kaci got up and went to get some pieces. Paxton and Ross stepped outside of the tent and see's the playpen pieces "why are they putting this in there?" Ross asked, Kaci picking up some sides "To keep the babies entertained" he said walking back into the tent with Dustin who had a couple. All the was left was a slide, rocking toy chair, swing and some toy balls in a plastic bag not yet been open. Ross sighed. "If I was going to be put to work I would have stayed home…"

Oichi was bouncing Zane a bit. He let out small giggles here and there. "You are quite a quiet baby. I guess you will break out of that sooner or later. I bet you have mamas temper." She says chuckling.

The boys finishing getting the playpen together, Ross opened the bag of toy colored balls and emptied it in the paly pen "All finished dawn" Kaci said, Dawn smiled and stepped over sitting Rose down. Rose blinked and screamed happy "AHHH!" the boys chuckled at her.

River walk in wearing white tank top, blue pastel skinny jeans and white flats. Terry and Ty next to her was caring a box wrapped in rainbow wrapping paper. River smiled "Kool Unicorns" she said walking over, Dawn chuckled "Over there Terry"

Terry takes the gift from Ty. "Go on." Ty nodded and walked off to find Marie. That was until he was tackled into the ground by her. "Ty!" Terry chuckled at that. "Never gets old."

Jess in the Damien's black mustang, was wearing a white Unicorn Maternity Tee, black leggings and pink unicorn flip flops. She had a blind fold over her eyes "I don't like this… where you taking me?" Damien chuckled "we are here" he said parking the car. Jess frowned has she heard him get out close the door and her side door opening, Damien helped her out "Okay let me guided" Jess pouted but let him guided. Damien guided her through the side of the house to a backyard fence with a gate that had a code lock, Damien entering the code it clicked opened "What was that…?" she asked, Damien chuckled and opened the door guiding her in. walking through the backyard to the tent. Stepping in the tent everyone turned to look at them, Dawn smiled and made a silent 'shh nose' stepping over with a Unicorn Flower Pink Purple Turquoise Maternity Belly Sash that says 'mommy to be'. Stepping over to jess, she wrapped the belt around making Jess jump "What the…" Dawn smiled and stepped back and nodded to Damien. He smirked and took the blind fold off, Jess's eyes blinked and then widen to see the scene before. Dustin, Kaci and River smiled at her "Surprise Jess!" Dawn chuckled "A baby shower sweetie" Jess sniffed with happy tears "Oh my god…."

"Surprise!" Marie says jumping, forcing Ty to slightly jump with her. "Surprise Jess. Haha happy tears." Oichi says snapping a picture of Jess with her phone. Danni chuckled. "Happy tears are a success. Means she likes it. Right dumpling?" Zane smiles holding his arm up.

Jess smiled "Wow, mom did you do everything?" Dawn nodded "I know you have a hidden liking for Unicorns" Jess flushed "Mom!" River chuckled "Oh Please it's cute! Unicorns are mystic creatures so of course you would like them" Kaci blinked "What you said are… there's unicorns…?" Jess looked at them "Yes… there is the only two on earth are protected by my family, in the witch's forest…. Their blood is like silver like and can astatine life but doing so it can also curse soon has the blood hits the lips… I thought you learned that in magical creatures course?" Kaci sighed "I never signed up for it, it made me feel like I was in a fricken harry potter movie" Dustin started to crack up. Jess shook her head.

Dawn guided Jess over to her throne chair, Jess gasped "Wow! Mom" Dawn smiled "Sit, one of the boys can wait on you" Damien grinned "I'll do it!" Kaci growled and moved over "No I will!" Jess frowned at them "No the both of you sit, Dustin will" Dustin grinned and skipping over standing there "I won! Hahaha!" River chuckled, Dawn shook her head and sat down "Oh Oichi, here for you" she tossed something to Oichi who caught it, it was a pin that said 'auntie to be'

"A little late auntie but thanks." Oichi says pinning it on herself. Holding Zane he started to nuzzle his face into her neck. She giggled slightly. "I can't tell if your sleeping, hungry, or just like nuzzling me."

Marie walk over to Jess and smiled "Can I feel the baby?" Jess chuckled "of course" Ross looked over "Make sure Aerith wont eat up her aura" Jess nodded "It's alright Marie, I had my fill of blood" Marie smiled and touched Jess's tummy, Marie can feel Aerith with in Jess's tummy. Jess smiled "Can you sense and feel her?" Marie felt a small kick making her eyes widen. "Cool she kicked for me!" She says smiling. Kaci gasped "she hasn't kicked for me yet!" Damien smirked "She has for me" Kaci growled at him.

Marie giggled "She feels strong and powerful! Big brother come and feel!" Ross chuckled "I was the first to feel her kick Marie" Marie pouted "Flat head no fair! Paxton you come and feel!" Jess chuckled "Ty you wanna come and feel? Wait Oichi… where's Sakamoto and Takara….?" She asked with a frown looking around. "They are with Grandpa Seth for today. Dealing with lessons and some foreign issues I'm not to familiar with. He sent a gift as a apology for not being here." Jess pouted "I see…. Dustin can you get me a pudding cup?" Dustin smiled and walked over to the treat table takes on and then walked back to Jess who giggled taking and eating it "Mhmmm! Tastes like cotton candy!" River chuckled "Dawn can I have one" Dawn nodded "Of course, go on" River smiled and walked over to get one.

Dawn smiled "now then welcome to Jess's first baby shower! I have a game planed for our day" River clapped her hands "Oooo what kind of game?" Jess smiled brightly "A game!?" Chida walked in "Sorry I'm late!" he was wearing gray collar shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse. Jess smiled "Chida! Where's Jin?" Chida sighs softly "Meeting in Russia, King Demyan called a meeting, there close into finding the wolf that attached Kaci" Kaci frowned still feeling the claw marks of the wolf that attached him. Ross rubbed his back.

Dawn passed out cards, there were really pretty looking the title of it 'Floral Unicorn Baby Shower Game Who Knows Mommy Best' "SO the best who can write down who knows the mother best gets prizes!" River giggled "Sounds fun!" Dustin smiled. Dustin giggled, Chida sat at the table "Can I play?" Dawn smiled and handed him one "Sure, everyone can play even Marie and Ty"

Ty walked away. "Pass…" he says. Marie giggled and skipped after him. Ross pouted at her as she left. Paxton and Oichi chuckled at him. Oichi felt soft breathing, sighs of Zane falling asleep. He was a heavy sleeper. "Well let's get the game started."

Dawn passed them out "wait don't fill them out yet" she said walking around. Jess smiled watching everyone eating her pudding cup "When is dinner gonna be ready?" "After the game sweetie" Dawn said giving one to everyone and went to sit next to Jess. "And began!" Everyone smiled and started to write down answers.

Zach walked out of the house, he see's Marie and Ty by the playground in the backyard "Be careful you two! Aii make sure you watch them" he turned to her, Aii in her fox forum nodded and sat there watching them closely. Zach walked over to the tent and smiled at everyone, "Already playing a game?" dawn smiled "Yup, you wanna play?" Zach shook his head "nah, I'll just sit here and watch" he said putting his 'Grandpa to be' pin on. He walked over and sat down.

Time went by, Dawn chuckled "alright stop!" Kaci groaned "Man!" Dustin and chida chuckled at him. Damien smirked "I got every answer right" Kaci growled "Shut up!" River shook her head. Oichi sighs.

Jess smiled as Dawn gave her the answer one "Go On Jess read the first one" Jess smiled "Well of course I know everyone got right, Full name 'Jessica Lightning Mikcloud'" everyone smiled "Yup I got it right!" Damien chuckled, Kaci narrowed at him "Me too!" Dustin and Chida "Everyone did" River chuckled and looked at Terry who sighed "I forgot her middle name…" she chuckled at him "awwww!" Oichi shook her head. "Not that hard to remember knuckle head." Terry shrugs.

Jess chuckled "2nd one, birthday. October 31, 2002!" everyone smirked, Terry grinned "Wow I guess right!" River giggled "I knew you would!" Dustin and chida smiled, Kaci chuckled "yay!" Damien chook his head "Maybe you should stop and go over by your demon" Kaci frown at him, Damien heard Ross growl "Watch what you say to him" Jess frowned "Enough!" Zach stood up "Boys, knock it off"

"Its just a game…can you not try to rile people up sheesh…" Paxton says to Damien. Oichi shook her head putting a check mark next to her answer.

Jess cleared her throat "next answer 'due date'" she grinned "I know a few of you will get this wrong, only some knows, Oichi answer it for me" Oichi grinned "In October!" Chida gasped "I forgot!" Dustin laughed "hahaha! Me too" Kaci grinned "me also" Damien frowned "Wait no fair! You didn't tell me yet!" Jess stuck her tongue out "Too bad for you!" River grinned "I got it!" Terry sighs "I put down September" Oichi shook her head "that would be her last month, the baby would be born premature silly" Dawn nodded "after the ninth month, a pregnancy can be go on for almost half of a 10th month"

Jess reading out the other answer quickly to get it over with "eye color, green. Favorite color, green! First job, waitress at Red dragon! Dream destination, right know it would be family and friends" Kaci grinned "YES! Right!" Jess shook her head "Cat or Dog? Cat! Coffee or Tea? Neither! Favorite season, Fall! Favorite Tv show, the original batman animated series! And final favorite place to shop, Hot Topic!"

Chida and Dustin gave each other high fives "Yes!" they both shouted, Kaci giggled "I got them right!" River giggled "Same, how did you di Terry" Terry rubbed the back of his head "got 3 wrong" River chuckled and kissed his cheek. "All checks for me." Oichi says, checking the last answer.

Dawn got up with a cute white bucket of white unicorn gift sack bags and gave them to everyone who got all the answers right "Here you go! The gifts are all handmade" she said then gave one to Jess who opened it, inside was stunning pearlized pink and light purple hand, swirled candy lollipops are sprinkled with our classic gold sparkle flakes. Unicorn cotton candy, Unicorn soaps in small jars. "Also whoever has the unicorn charm in there bag gets to get a kiss from the mother to be!" Jess's eyes widen and turned red "Mama!" Oichi and the others chuckled at her. Chida, Dustin, Kaci and Damien through their bags. Damien blinked and tried to hide his smirk, he got up and walked over to Jess. The boys stopped and looked at him with frowns. Jess blinked at him and he lifted up the charm "I do believe you owe me a kiss" her face went red but nodded, he knelled in front of her and she reached out grabbing his face gently and kissed him.

Chida sighs "Man, I wanted a kiss" Dustin nodded "A cheek kiss though" Kaci sighed and takes one his lollipop's and puts in his mouth "Ross's lips are all I need" he smirked looking at Ross with a wink. Ross chuckles and gets up. "Well time for a nap. Wake me when it's time to go." He says leaving to find a spot.

After the games, Frank came caring a serving slow cooker and placed it on the table, Zach followed behind him with serving tray that had over 40 pieces of lobster tails. Oichi chuckled "You sure that will be enough, mama might eat it all" Frank smirked "Please, I have more inside, alright everyone have a seat and I will fill your plates" Jess smiled "pickles and black olives?" Frank smirked "Of course, Zach could you?" Zach chuckled and nodded walk out. Damien helped Jess up and to the table. Jess sat of the front end of the table, Damien on her right. Dawn on her left. "Oichi call in Ty and Marie" Dawn says.

After Ty and Marie getting inside, Zach walked back in with the large plate of black olives and dill pickle spears. Putting it down, Dawn placed Rose in her high chair who giggled "Frank where's the fruit bowl?" frank blinked "Oh I forgot it, Zach start making the plates" he said rushing out, Zach chuckled "forgetting stuff unlike him" he said "Jess plate of bowl?" Jess smiled "Bowl first, please" Zach chuckled and started to fill her unicorn paper bowl with the beef roast.

Dustin, Chida and Kaci made their bowls and plates, Terry was making his and River's. Damien made his has Frank came back in with the fruit bowl. Placing it down, Dawn starting to put some on the plate cutting some into small pieces and putting them in front of Rose who's eyes widen and reached for some. Frank made Danni's plate along with Zane's. Oichi didn't have much of a appetite so she didn't make a plate. Making Danni raise her eyebrow a bit.

After dinner, Jess was back in her throne chair finishing her 2nd plate of cake. Dawn smiled at everyone "Alright its time for presents! So Zach hun, the first one" Zach chuckled and stepped over to the gifts and picked a large pink one "This one is from your mother and me" Jess smiled handing her empty plate to her mother, she grabbed the gift bag and started to open it. Everyone watched has she took out, Pink Unicorn breast feeding Pillow, Jess smiled "Thank you mom!" River chuckled "that's cute Jess" the boys smiled at her.

Dawn smiled "there is more in there" Jess blinked and put the pillow down and digged in the bag and pulled out, Carter's Plush Unicorn Pacifier Clip, Unicorn Security Blanket and Hooded Unicorn Romper. Jess smiled "Wow! Mom these are so cute!" Dawn chuckled. River chuckled, the boys chuckled at her.

Zach handed her the next one "This is from Deliora" Jess smiled taking it and opening it taking out a box that had a picture of a playmat that was Unicorn playmat, Jess smiled "how cute" Dawn giggled at her. Zach handing her other one "From River and Terry" River grinned "You will love it!" Jess chuckled and took the wrapping paper off the big box, her eyes widen to see what it was. A purple Bassinet "Wow River, Terry! This is kool!" Dawn chuckled "she offered to get you the bassinet" River giggled "I knew you would like it!" the boys chuckled at her.

Zach moving it out of the way, handed her other one "from Dustin" Jess smiled taking the gift bag and going through it, taking out Huggies Little Snugglers Baby Diapers, Size Newborn, 132 Count and 2 sets of baby wipes "that's Dustin!" Dustin chuckled "you need all the diapers you can get!" Chida and Kaci chuckled.

Damien chuckled as Zach grabbed a large white bag, Zach handed her other one "From Damien and his mother Heliosa" Jess smiled brightly and took it reaching in taking out Tommee Tippee c newborn baby girl pink feeding bottles starter set "awww how cute" she said sitting it down and reached back in the bag taking out a cute 4-In-1 floral Diaper Bag, she gasped "This is so Cute! Thank you Damien" he smiled at her "You are welcome, mother wishes she would come but she isn't feeling well"

Going on, Zach handed her Chida's. she opened it and took out Baby Girls Preemie-9 Months Damask-Print Footed Coverall & Hat Set, white ruffled trim socks and pink newborn hand cover set. Jess giggled "So cute!" Chida chuckled "I knew you would love them"

Zach handing her the next one from him and Dawn, Jess unwrapped the box and her she looked surprised, it was a nice baby monitor "Cool!" Dawn chuckled "the best one!" Jess smiled at her. Jess was given other one it was two big bags "This is from Kaci, Marie, Paxton and Ross" Jess smiled and digged through the firs tone, taking out a infant Whirlpool Bubbling Spa and Shower, mermaid blue color. She smiled "Awww! So fitting!" Kaci chuckled "The other one" Jess smiled and put the tub back into the bag, she digged through the other one taking out Johnson Baby skin care set, a cute white and pink butterfly bath wrap "Awww! Thank you!" Kaci chuckled. "Welcome!" Marie says smiling.

Opening other one, this was from Frank and Danni. Pom-Pom Plush Blanket, 5-pack Girls Fox Onesies, other set of onesies and hat and gloves set "Frank, Danni! Thank you!" Frank chuckled taking Zane from Oichi who woke up with a slight cry bouncing him "you are welcome Jess"

She opened her gifts from Lily, Faye and Ronnie. They had given Jess a basket decorated in diapers, blankets, stuff animals, and a bottle set and Lily had sent home made candles and bath herbals from her island. "They send their love. Father said sorry he couldn't make it this time around." Jess smiled "thank you"

The next gifts were from Sakamoto and Seth. From them she got a pink blooming bath set and a milestone personalize blanket. A few toy sets and a back brace for her. Oichi walked up to her with a black cloth and hanger. "Saki sends his apology with this as well." She takes the cloths off to show her a purple floral vintage silk kimono robe. "He had it hand made just for you." Jess giggles "Awww, how sweet of Saki"

Oichi sat her gifts down. "My are the usual. Everyone else already got you want you need." Opening her gifts Oichi had hand made tiny unicorn shoes, blankets, clothes, stuff animals and other things. "Sorry I did go a bit over board haha and I have one more." Jess chuckled "Oh please I knew you would" the boys laughed "true!"

She then handed Jess her last one wrapped in a box. Opening it Jess pulled out a photo book, a baby journal, a beautiful frame that had the words 'baby girl' that could be hung, and picture frames. "Now, you wont miss a single thing about her growing up. You can even add the ultrasound pictures and keep up with the months and what not. It would be a wonderful walk down memory lane one day you know." Jess started to sniff with happy tears "Oh Oichi…!" she opened her arms and Oichi chuckled has they hugged. Everyone smiled at them.

"Well I guess I made it to late" they looked to see Jin and Demyan, Jess smiled "King Demyan! Jin!" Zach chuckled "I thought you were too busy" Demyan laughed "please I'm not gonna miss Jess's first baby shower" Jess flushed and smiled, Chida smirked has Jin walked over and sat on his lap. Demyan walked over with pink extra large gift bag. He smiled hand it to Jess, who giggled and started to go through it. She gasped taking out, Pink Wolf Wreath Romper, Pink & Gray Floral & Toile A-Line Dress Set, Pink Unicorn Neck Pillow, White Floral Muslin Car Seat Canopy, Unicorn Fleece Scooties and Pink Floral Six-Piece Headband & Scratch Mitten Set. "Oh my god… you albino wolf" Demyan grinned "Regina was the only one to call me that, I'm glad you love them Jess" Jin chuckled, Zach shook his head chuckling. Dawn and River giggled "lord Demyan there so cute" the boys chuckled.

After the party it was close to 4pm, the boys where helping Zach clean up. Kaci opened the sliding door's of the relaxing room with hardwood floor, cream color wallpaper, two seat black comfy couch's and a gray lodge chair which he see's Ross laying on his side. He smiled closing the door and locking. He walked over taking off his shoes and climbed on right next to him facing him. Snuggling more in to him he felt Ross put and arm over him "Is the party over?" Kaci smiled softly "yes but the guys are helping Zach clean up, so you can snap all you want" his hands rubbing Ross's side. Ross opened his eyes and smirked "is it me or do I sense you are horny?" Kaci's face went red "We haven't had sex in a while so I'm very horny…" Ross stretches. "Well I'm all rested so when we get home I'll take care of it." He says chuckling. Kaci flushed and pushed Ross on back and sat on him "you sure it will be okay for you? Marie did tell us that we couldn't… while you are like this…" he frowned, Ross put his hands on Kaci's hips and thrust up making Kaci gasped "Ross!"

"I said im fully rested. I can go a few rounds." He says chuckling. Kaci flushed but grinned leaning down kissing him, Ross chuckled kissing him back has their tongues swirled together. Kaci pulled and crawled backward down to Ross's waste line, Ross raised his eyebrow and Kaci grinned up at him unzipping Ross's pants.

Jess yawned, Dawn and Oichi chuckled "You tired Hunny?" her mother asked, Jess nodded "Damien, can you take me home?" Damien chuckled of course "Let my sent you gifts through one of my portals" Jess smiled then yawning again. River was laying on the trampoline with kids, Marie and Ty. The sun was setting "the stars are suppose to be really bright tonight, Draco will shine the brightest" Ty blinked "who's Draco?" River chuckled "a star constellation" Terry walked over laying down next to them "you finished Terry? Oichi still here?" "She's about to leave now. Paxton is taking her."

After awhile, Jess and Damien where back at her apartment. Her gifts where all over her couch and floor. Jess yawned "tomorrow we can go through everything and soft everything out" Damien chuckled "Yeah, Dustin and Kaci still need to finish the nursery" he said helping her up the stairs, Jess's tummy rumbled "She's hungry" Damien chuckled "lets get you in pajama's and in bed" Jess nodded.

Getting her upstairs, changed into her Berry red Ultra Soft Maternity Pajamas Sleepwear Set and into bed, Damien left the room to get her some blood. Jess laid there snuggling into her pregnancy pillow feeling very tired, Aii jumped up by her and cuddled up above her on a pillow. Damien walked back in with her cup, he smiled walking over to her "Here" Jess smiled taking it and drinking some. Damien chuckled at her has his phone ringed. He sighed and answered it "What? Oh mom… uhm sure, yeah bye" he sighed "I gotta head back to my mom's, see you tomorrow morning" Jess nodded "Goodnight" Damien smiled down and leaned down kissing her forehead "Goodnight"

Once he left, the lights were off and Jess was in a deep sleep, Aii above her was a fast asleep. Both of them didn't sense it but in the darkness of the corner of the room two fuchsia eyes glowed watching Jess. A soft smile came on the dark figure's face. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

On the 15th of June, a Saturday. It was hot. Oichi was home getting ready for her doctor's appointment with either Aurora or Zach. She asked for either one if it was possible. She didn't feel comfortable with anyone else other then Seth checking her out. She was in a pair of light blue bra and panties looking at herself in the mirror. She looked down to see a large bump. She rubbed her stomach. She didn't know when she got pregnant but she should be far long maybe? She frowned. "Last time my tummy didn't get this big with Kalmin…" Shaking her head she put on a black shirt and blue Jean's and white flats. Sakamoto was on his way to pick her up.

Walking into the living room, Scar was laying on the floor with Damien resting. When Sakamoto left he would come over to keep an eye on her. Oichi sat down on the couch with a worried expression. His head perked up. Getting up he walked to her and nudged her tummy. Oichi giggled as she rubbed his head. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up." She looked up at Kalmin's urn and got teary eyed. Wiping them away she smiles. "Lord Poseidon said he would help so…I should have faith in him right?" She says to Scar. He nuzzled her hand and rested his head on her lap. "I guess that means yes." She says chuckling.

At Jess's, Jess was wearing a Black & Purple 'Wild Child on Board' Maternity Tank and Charcoal Maternity High-Waist Capri Leggings. She was barefooted and was standing on a yoga mat. She was doing pregnancy yoga, Damien wasn't there boy Kaci and Dustin where. They where upstairs trying to finish her nursery. Ross and Marie were over also, they were on the couch has Marie was had Jess's switch playing some Mario. Ross laid there watching Jess do her yoga. Aii in her fox forum still was on Marie's lap yawning. Aii has gotten use to Ross and Marie's presence that she didn't mind them.

Jess doing Tree pose, with her eyes close her balance was prefect for being pregnant. Ross chuckled "Very good balance" Jess smiled still not opening her eyes "Paxton with Sonya?" Ross sighed "Yeah" Jess changed her pose to Warrior I and II and stayed in two. The front door opened and Chida walked in, he closed the door behind him and smiled has Jess's eyes snapped open and she sniffed making her eyes widen and her mouth watered "is that… Red Dragon I smell….?" Chida chuckled and held up two large bags of the food "Yup! Kaci texted me and asked to get lunch forever and made sure I got the raw teriyaki beef for Ross and Marie" Marie gasped "Really can I have some?!" Chida chuckled and walked to the kitchen "Of course silly cousin, I did say Kaci told me to get for you and Ross" Marie giggled and got up making Aii jump off and went on Ross's lap. Jess stopped her poses and licked her lips "Oh thank god! I'm getting so hungry!" Ross looked at her and she was looking pale "Get some blood in your system, remember Marie no touching Jess when she had that pale look on her face" Jess frowned "I'm sorry…."

"Nothing for you to be sorry about. Taking care of yourself and the baby is top priority over everything. Marie go eat." Ross says. Marie giggled and ran into the kitchen. Ross then got up lifted Aii off him. Placing her down gently he headed to the bathroom at a quick. Jess walked over to the blood fridge to get her a blood bag. Chida smiled and made a plate for Marie putting some raw beef sticks for her "Two more!" Chida chuckled at her "Alright, don't get them all know" he said putting two more on her plate "Dustin! Kaci! Lunch!" Chida shouted.

Reaching the bathroom, he closed it and locked it. He then slides down the door. Taking out a black wash cloth, Ross held his chest and coughed heavily into it. He could taste the blood. Looking down at the rag the blood disappeared into the white lace symbol that matched his seal. The rag he had was made to cover the blood scent so the others would have to worry to much. He took deep breath and felt liquid running down his cheek. Pulling out a hand mirror he opened it to see his eyes were bloodshot. He sighs. "Dammit all…" Kaci at the bathroom door feeling something "Ross babe you alright? Please… don't keep this from me.. it's alright" "I just need a moment to clean myself up." He coughs heavily. "Go eat and I'll be there in a second." He says resting his head on the door.

At the hospital Oichi and Sakamoto were waiting in a room for Aurora. Takara was with Seth for the day. Oichi was frowning from what had happened after she got a brief check up. A few older ladies made remarks about how teens were just popping out babies left and right and how irresponsible she was being. It was irritating and hurtful to listen them judge her when they didn't even know her situation. Sakamoto grabbed her hand. "Just ignore those bitter old women." He rubbed her stomach. "We have more important things to worry about then their mouths." Oichi smiled and nodded. The door opened and nurse walked Oichi "Oichi?" "Yes. That's me." She smiled "Right this way, follow me" she guided them to the back and to a scale "Alright step up" Oichi did as she was told.

The nurse looked at the scale "Mhmmm… you have gained 3 pounds, 12 ounces. Alright step down" She asked, Oichi stepped down and she guided them to the ultrasound room, which was a very nice room. "This the advance room, since the other rooms are being used at the moment, we can use this one. Have a seat on the bed and I'll take your vitals" Oichi nodded and sat down.

The nurse did her vitals and everything was normal "Alright, Aurora will be with you in a moment" she said getting up and leaving the room closing the door. Oichi whimpered slightly as fear started to creep up on her. She started to played with her fingers, a nervous tick she did. Sakamoto smiled and put her hands in his. "It will be fine hun. Everything will be okay this time." He squeezed her hands between his and kissed her forehead. "We will get through this together." in the next moment, the door opened and Aurora walked in "Oichi! Sakamoto, how are you two doing?" she asked closing the door. "Could be better…" Oichi says.

Aurora chuckled walking over and sitting on the stool chair "Alright, so I was in the briefing room with papa, Seth, Ronnie and Poseidon on what's going because before you came here, there was a meeting in papa's CEO office." "That's good to know." Sakamoto says.

"Now then, lay back and pull up your shirt and lets take a look shall we?" Aurora chuckled turning to the ultrasound machine.

Oichi breathes out nervously and lays on the bed, pulling her shirt up. Aurora had the warm gel and squeezed some on Oichi's tummy, Oichi blinked "Warm not cold" Aurora chuckled "Yes we use warm gel, no cold" Aurora grabbed the wand and placed it on Oichi's tummy looking at the screen and started to move the wand around. Aurora hummed slightly and her hand stopped and smirked "Well Oichi and Sakamoto looks like your having triplets" she said moving the screen so that can see.

Sakamoto's eyes widen. "Wha…Tri…huh!?" Oichi started to tear up in shock, fear, excitement, confusion and a bunch more emotions. "Tri…I'm gonna have three?" She started crying. Sakamoto, still in complete shocked panicked a bit. "Don't cry Ichi. It's going to be okay. Nothing will happen to them okay?" Sakamoto says grabbing her hand. "Our babies will be okay."

In the office, a door was closed a woman sat at the desk with phone in hand "yes it's true, Princess Oichi Yamamoto is pregnancy from the vampire prince Sakamoto, she is caring a hybrid…. Yes sir of course" she hanged up.

In the ultra sound room, Aurora chuckled "now then, how about I offer you the chance to do an 3D look?" she smiled at them.

Sakamoto nods as he calmed Oichi down. "Yeah, we'd love to." Aurora chuckled "Let me snap some pictures of this ultrasound" she said, she snapped a group of 8 pictures. Then she removed the wand and grabbed another one "Alright let's take a look on a 3D version" she said placing the wand on Oichi's tummy.

Oichi sniffed as she and Sakamoto held hands. Aurora moved it around and stopped right at the spot before, there on the screen was an 3D version "There you can clearly see them all 3Dish!" she chuckled. Sakamoto smiled. "See our triplets?" Oichi looks at the screen and smiled a bit. "Y-Yeah…" He felt her shake. "They will okay. They will…"

Up in Zach's CEO office, the kings and Poseidon was still there, Zach offered lunch, a sushi platter. Poseidon hummed eating some. Zach chuckled eating a piece "So I heard Deacon was set free for couple of minutes" Poseidon said, Zach sighed "I wasn't there but Seth and Ronnie was… he was close to getting Jess" "Hmm to bad. I wonder how your grandson and granddaughter's child will turn out." Ronnie and Seth frowned at him.

They hear a Zach's sectary shout 'Ma'am you can't enter his office without in appointment!" they frowned at the voice, when the door opened has a woman with long brown and brown eyes walked in. "I'm sorry Doctor Meyers, I tired to stop her!" his sectary said. Zach shoed her "leave us" she nodded and left the room closing the door. Zach sighed "Lady Victoria of the Stone Family, what can I do for you?" she smiled "King Zach, King Seth, King Ronnie and Poseidon..? mhmm well we were informed on Princess Oichi's current condition" Zach bites his lip "what?"

"Well now, how rude. Calling everyone their title but mine. Normally I'd kill you the moment you set foot in here for such disrespect, but I'll let that slide for now. Do be careful in the future." Poseidon says eating. Victoria sighs "forgive me Lord of the sea's I was just surprised to see you here, please I did not come here to argue, I came here to make sure nothing bad happens to Oichi and the baby" Zach blinked "What so you mean?" "Yes, explain yourself…clearly…" Ronnie says.

Victoria walked over them "I was voted council member after my father, Geroin was killed by Deacon… The council has been as you say on leave for the time being. I'm trying to change the council, change their bad habits, their silly rules has the great Goddess Althaia daughter of Manon said 'The rules of what is forbidden aren't just decided by man'. The council should never put the rule on who can have children and can not have children after one mark in our past history…. I was the one that made sure nothing happen to Jess after Prince Rick was murdered by Clover, when they found out she was pregnant they were gonna abort the baby" Zach's eye's widen at this.

Poseidon chuckled. "Quite a bold move. I swear those humans think they can control life itself with petty rules. It's down right hilarious and yet so very sad that they are so shortsighted. I'm more surprised that they are still alive to be honest." He says looking at Ronnie. "Believe me…if I could I would have done it years ago…" Seth links his fingers together. "While we appreciate the fact that you saved Jess and her child what does this have to do with Oichi. Try as you might the council will do more harm then good if they try to interfere as they often try to do."

Victoria looked at him "you wonder why there hasn't been another Hybrid like Deacon?" Zach frowned "The Council made sure there wasn't offspring left alive and the parents had their memories erased or they were killed" She said to them.

"Not to mention Deacon stated if their was any other children like him he was eat them…. Gaining their life force…" she frowned, Zach closes his eyes "I remember him saying that…" Ronnie signs. Victoria softly sighs "Has for Oichi, I will be here protecting her from the council. I will make sure they will do nothing to the baby and her or Sakamoto, I promise you I will protect her, Jess and even Chida if he ever get's pregnant by prince Jin, Kaci also, the council is watching him because of his bloodline with Ross and Lucifer…. They fear what offspring Kaci and Ross will have and Joseph, the council does know about him…. I will make sure nothing happens to either of them"

Ronnie chuckled. "Then they truly are knocking on deaths door. They are asking for an early grave as usual and are going against forces they cannot possible control."

Poseidon sighs loudly getting their attention. "I swear you humans are all the same no matter how the times goes by. I can tell you are different from your idiot father. I have no doubt that you will do what you can to protect everyone so your help is very needed here." Victoria smiled and bowed "Thank you Lord Poseidon"

Poseidon eyes narrowed, "However it's not you I don't trust. It's the council. So you tell them that Princess Oichi, her children, her lover, her siblings and so on are under my complete protection until you can change their minds of course. If anything and I mean anything should happen to them then no amount of praying, foul magic, or pleading will help. They will automatically forfeit their lives to me. Please tell them to try to go against me. It's been a while since I destroyed something. I do look forward to what type of council you will create." He stands up. "Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have something I need to take care off."

Victoria bowed to him, Zach sighs "Very well, later Poseidon" has she said that Aurora walked in, they looked at her. She blinked around and frowned at Victoria "Uhm I'll wait until" Zach cleared his throat "Aurora it's alright, Victoria is here to protect not harm" Aurora nodded and stepped over to the kings and Poseidon "Oichi and Sakamoto already left, here are the results. You will be so shocked" Zach took the folder and opening it as Ronnie, Seth and Poseidon look over his shoulder. Their eyes widen to see the ultrasound and 3D ultrasound "Triplets…." Zach said softly. Victoria eyes widen.

Seth and Ronnie looked at each other with a shock expression. "That's…. a first for me…" Seth says. Ronnie places a hand in his pocket. "Got a lot of twins but never triplets." Poseidon chuckled. "How cute but now, this is where it starts. Her last child made it to 5 months but no further. We are missing two key components to the cure Seth has made. Once we have those then Oichi can rest easy." Zach nodded "yeah" Aurora nodded "I will be here to keep an eye on her pregnancy"

Ronnie looks at Seth. "Its true. Once we have it your brot…Dorian…will no longer have any control over her." Ronnie let a soft smile show on his face. "That's great news…I owe you a lot." Poseidon smiles. "A smile from the coldhearted wolf king himself and some actual emotions coming from Seth. My how the times truly are changing." Victoria closes her eyes then opens them "For know the council knows of only one, Aurora you have a nurse spying for them…. That's how the council found out… Brittany" Aurora bites her lip "The nurse that did her vitals" Zach growled "Aurora deal" Victoria raised her hand "No that is witch problem, I will make sure she will never speaks it to the council" she looked at Ronnie and Seth "leave it to me my kings, I will make sure nothing happens to her or the babies" she bowed and walked away leaving the room.

In the past the outskirts of Ravenswoods, in the deep woods near a large lake, there was a cabin covered in a protective barrier. The cabin was privately own and equipped with a kitchen, washroom, cozy living room, a wood stove, bedroom, and private deck.

Inside the cabin, Crissy was on the second floor in the bedroom. She was sitting cross legged meditating. She was wearing a black plaid shirt with blue Jean shorts. She had candles around her and a blank note book. She breathes easily as her magic poured out. As it did the book pages started to flip and fill up with words. A few minutes after this Crissy opened her eyes and picked up the book. She smiled as she opened it. It was a journal. She sighs as she ran her fingers down the pages.

Just then the room got dark. She frowned and stopped up looking around. "Be at ease dear. It is only I." Crissy turned around to see Valeriea appearing out of a portal and stepping onto the bed. She was wearing a zipper design short sleeve romper. She steps on the ground and walks in front of Crissy. They stare at each other before Crissy smiled and held a journal up. "Oh Val…its so good to finally see you again." Valeriea took the journal and sat on the bed. "You as well dear. I am glad you reincarnated into this life with me." Crissy nodded. "Of course. I promise to never leave you." Valeriea looked at her. "but you did leave me…you sacrificed yourself for me and those idiot humans burned you alive. That image still burns into my mind." Crissy sits beside her. "I did it so that you may live. So that you can make this world better."

Valeriea opened the journal. "I have finally created a home where those who side with me can live freely. I welcome you back to my side but first there is something you must do for me." Crissy nodded. "I'd do anything for you Val." "The child Oichi. The soul I need. She is pregnant again." Crissy frowned. "I want you to undo the spell that you cursed her with. Those kings should have figured out the cure to the poison by now. All they need is the dark curse gone. Do that and you may return to me." Crissy looked down. "But…what if they capture me? Try to force me to tell them everything? I cant risk that! Not for a wolf pup that's going to die anyways!"

Valeriea grabbed Crissy's cheeks and brought her face close. Their lips touched gently. Crissy sighs as she felt something spark inside her. Valeriea pulled back. "Trust me my dear. You will be fine. You will be home as soon as you finished this task." Crissy had a fluster face and nodded. "Yes. I will complete it." "Good girl." Valeriea says kissing her forehead.

At Jess's, Jess was laying on the couch with Marie's head on her tummy. Jess chuckled "Can you hear her moving around" Marie giggled "It's like she's swimming int here" Jess chuckled. Kaci and Dustin where back upstairs in the nursery panting. Chida and Ross where playing, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Special Edition on Jess's switch. Chida picked Mario and Ross picked Link. Ross was winning, he was grinning. Chida groaned "Fuck! Stop hitting me with the fucken same move!" "Why when your stupid enough to fall into it. Don't fix what ain't broken." He says chuckling.

They heard a click, someone unlocking the door and the door opened to see Oichi and Sakamoto walk in. Jess smiled "Oichi! Sakamoto!" Chida groaned "Oichi! He keeps" then his character gets killed making him gasp "Damn it Ross!" Ross laughed at him.

Marie got up and went to Oichi. "Sissy Oichi!" She hugs her. "Hi Marie." She runs her head. Marie looks at Oichi's tummy and poked it. "Your tummy…" She looked up. "Another baby?" Oichi nodded. "Yes but actually I guess it's best to show you." She walked over and handed Jess a ultrasound. "We got told today…" Oichi says. Jess's eyes widen looking at it "TRIPLETS?!" Chida's eyes widen and gasped. Ross dropped the controller. "You can't be serious!?" "Three babies!" Marie says with a excited look on her face. Oichi chuckled and nodded. "I am…its…a big and scary process…there is so much to do but I just want to make sure they make it before I can do anything else." She says sadly. Kaci and Dustin rushed downstairs "What's going on we heard yelling" Dustin asked, Jess grinned and helped up the ultrasound "Oichi and Sakamoto are having triplets!"

Their eyes widen "NO way!" they both shouted. Jess chuckled, Ross then see's a pink hand print on Kaci's white capris on the right butt cheek, then see's Dustin's right hand with dry pink paint on it. "Dustin did you smack ass's with a pink painted hand?" Kaci's eyes widen and his face turned red "I swear it wasn't like what your thinking! I bend over to get a new brush and he smacked me in ass with a painted hand!" Dustin looked at him and smirked "Yup! I must say your lucky to get to fuck him every night" Kaci gulped "Dustin!" Jess's eyes widen and then her eyes sparkled "Brotherly LOVE!" she giggled Chida sighed "and we lost her"

Oichi chuckled. "You do have to admit that it's kind a cute." Sakamoto rolled his eyes. "Don't you start either. No more borrowing books from Ross or Jess." Ross pouted slightly. "Hey, a good Yaoi read never hurts anyone." "Yes, I'm sure it is. Anyways we are going to go. We have to go pick Takara up and figure out the whole…triplets…situation." Jess snapped out of it right away "Alright, hugs! Bring it in Oichi and Saki!" Saki frowned "Stop calling me that!" Jess eyes sadden and she had a puppy almost teary eyes "why are you always… yelling at me for calling you that…?" Chida, Dustin and Kaci frowned and turned to him frowning more. Marie's eyes widen "No don't cry! Saki you are a big meanie like big brother! Stupid head!"

"Stop calling me Saki…" Sakamoto says signing. "I despise that name…and I've told you plenty of times why I do." "Then how come Oichi can say it?" Kaci asked with a frown. "She's my fiancée she gets a pass but she doesn't say it constantly." Ross stayed out of the conversation. He didn't really have a say since he hated being called his own name. Oichi sighs. "I think it's been a long day. So why don't we all just make up and we can be on our way." "I don't have to make up for anything. I've been asking nicely to not call me that name and it still gets said then when I snap I'm the bad guy?" Oichi stands up. "Good guy, Bad guy, natural, just apologize so we can go home. I've very tired." Sakamoto sighs. "Fine…I apologize for yelling." He says to Jess. Jess sniffed "I forgive you jerk face" she smiled at him, the boys chuckled loudly "Oh you know I love you Sakamoto, take Oichi home to get some rest" she smiled. "Whatever…" Sakamoto says sighing. He grabbed Oichi's hand walked out.

After they left, Chida chuckled "So what where you imagining about Kaci and Dustin?" her eyes widen and turned red "you don't wanna know…" Kaci face turned red, Dustin laughed. Chida chuckled "Was is about them" Jess covered his mouth with her hand "Shut up! don't make me think it!" Dustin laughed "it's not like I full out make out with him before" Ross's eyes widen turned red narrowing at him, Kaci bites his lip "Ross!" Dustin shook his head "way before he even started to have feeling for you it was just a experiment to test he likes boys which turned out to be true" Kaci groaned "I'm going back up stairs to finish my side of the wall" Dustin chuckled and followed him "Don't worry Ross! I have a sexy wolf, my brother is all yours" he said walking up the stairs.

Chida whistled "how about some ice cream!" Marie giggled "Me!" Jess smiled "Me also, the blue moon in the fridge" Chida chuckled "Some blood on it?" Jess blushed "Yeah…" that was her new carving when it came to ice cream.

Night came and it was 1am in the morning. The apartment was pitch black, no lights but a nightlight in the kitchen and bathroom. In bedroom, Jess wearing Heather Silver Dot Short-Sleeve Maternity Pajama Set, was cuddled up to her pregnancy pillow. On the plush futon mattress on the floor and under the blanket was Marie fast asleep, Aii was laying next to her sleeping. Ross was laying on Jess's left on the bed asleep.  
Dustin and Kaci still in the nursery finishing up. Kaci smiled standing up "Prefect, she will love it" Dustin chuckled "Very, what time is it?" Kaci blinked and looked at his phone "it's 1am…" Dustin chuckled "looks like we got to distracted with painting and didn't even keep an eye on the time"

In Jess's room, the darkness of the room a hooded figure came out of the darkness. His piercing fuchsia eyes narrowed at Ross and Marie 'they weren't suppose to be here….' Levis sighed mentally and with his foot steps he was by Jess's right side looking down at her, a soft look came over his face, he slowly reached out moved the blanket from her slightly to show her tummy his eyes shifted to her tummy. A smile behind his mask, his hand hovered over to her tummy feeling a slight tingle even from not touching her. Jess wined slightly in her sleep, it a cute soft whine. Levis chuckled mentally 'looks like Aerith doesn't want me to touch Jess, test confirmed. Darcaniea was right… Aerith is protecting her mother from unwanted touches and sometimes hunger' His hand still there over her tummy, the tingly stopped making him blink at but smiled 'she doesn't see me has a treat' his hand gently and slowly touched Jess's tummy. He waited and felt Aerith move, he removed his hand and backed into the corner of the room in the darkness. Disappearing his eyes all remained.

On the bed Ross laying there in a sleep, then he suddenly felt eyes watching. He sat up quickly, Jess hummed in her sleep next to him. Marie still asleep on the futon. He looked around and there was nothing there, but he could since eyes on them.

The door opened and Kaci stepped in quietly, he smiled "aww you cuddling with Jess?" he yawn. "No. I'm not. You were taking forever with your stinking passion for painting." Ross says.

Kaci stepping over to the closet walking in and coming back out with one of Rick's gray v-neck shirts and just boxers. Her crawling on the bed and laid in between him and Jess. He looked up at Ross, Ross was narrowing at the corners, Kaci frowned "Ross what's wrong?" "Just an off feeling." Ross said with a sigh and laid back down, Kaci cuddled to his side "what type of bad feeling?" Ross part an arm over him "Eyes, like where watching us, mainly Jess" Kaci frowned

At Darcaniea's, she was sitting in her room wearing a black satin tank top and short's pajama set. She was reading a spell book, the door opened and Levis walked in "Darcaniea, I have confirmed you suppressions" Darcaniea hums not looking up at him and kept her eyes on the book "I see, thank you Levis. You may leave" Levis frowned removing his hood "Darcaniea… I've done your silly requests…. I want an award like you gave father and Cien" Darcaniea frowned looking at him "Why? You still too young" Levis bites his lip "No I'm not! Just let me have a taste?" Darcaniea looked back her book, lifting her harm and hand "No" she said softly flicking her wrist force pulling pushing Levis out of her room has the doors closed and locked. Levis bites his lip and stormed off 'this isn't far!'

In Darcaniea's room, she sighed and closed her book getting up form her chair and walked over to her bed and laid down. She sighs softly and reached under her pillow taking out picture of Cien and her, about to kiss in a romantic soft way. A tear went down her cheek, she closed her eyes "Cien… forgive for killing you.. Soon you will be with me again my lovely demon"

Crissy was sitting down in front of her cabin waiting. The barrier was down. She was wearing a black shirt with a white vest over it. Black shread pants and black shoes. As promised she was going to break the spell on Oichi's back. She sighs. "Val what are you planning now?" suddenly it started to rain but only over her cabin. 'He's here…' The rain shrinks down and a water barrier started to form around her. It lifted her up off the ground slightly. A puddle formed in front of her and Poseidon rises out of it. "I'm so happy you came out of the barrier. I would have hate to break it but time is of the essence. You will come with me yes?" Crissy nodded in the barrier. "Good girl." He walks to the water and Crissy floated behind him trapped. Reaching the lake Poseidon took a step in and started to sink. "Now all we need is Lucifer." He says disappearing in the water with Crissy.

The next day, Jess in a Black 'Kicks Are Strong With This One' Maternity Scoop-Neck Tee, Burgundy Over-Belly Maternity Skinny jean and black Converse flats. Her Killstar Pendulum handbag was on the kid sit on the shopping cart, she was at grocery store. Marie was told by Kaci and Ross to go with her while they set up Jess's Nursery.

Marie was skipping beside the cart has Jess pushed it, Jess looked down at her shopping list "alright lets head down this alley" Marie smiled and followed her, turning down the baking goods. They stopped to look at the baking treats "Mhmm what should we make? Cookies or brownies?" Marie giggled "Cookies!" Jess smiled "Chocolate chip?" Marie nodded "Go on grab two" Marie smiled and grabbed two putting them in the cart for her "You such a big helper, know to the next ally" Marie giggled "can we stop at the bakery section? I would like something form there" Jess chuckled "Sure, I'm in the mood for a monster cookie"

At Oichi's she was sleeping on the couch while the TV was on silent. On the floor next to her Takara was also sleeping on her play mat with Damien next to her. In the kitchen, Sakamoto was cooking lunch, Beef stew. He walked back into the living room and went to the couch where Oichi was sleeping. He lifted her feet and placed them on his lap. He grabbed his tablet and started his searches. He was looking for a bigger place. With the triplets coming and Takara spending more time with them, a bigger place will be necessary.

After shopping, Marie walking in the apartment "Big brother! Come and help Jess! She can't carry that much!" Jess caring couple of bags, Ross walked passed heading to the car. Jess and Marie walked to the kitchen and placed the bags, jess groaned rubbing her back with a slight pain Maire frowned "Jess you alright?" Jess smiled at her "Just some back pain, I'll be alright" Marie pouted "No! let me and big brother do the rest, go and lay down!" Jess blinked at her but nodded "Alright sweetie I will" she walked over to the couch and sat down with a sigh.

After Ross and Marie brought in the rest of the bags and put the food away, Kaci and Dustin walked downstairs. "Jess we are finished you wanna see?" Jess smiled and was gonna get up but Ross took her hand and gently helped her up. Jess smiled at him "Thank you" Marie giggled "I wanna see too!" Kaci chuckled at her "Let the mommy to be see it first"

Kaci and Dustin walked up the stairs with Jess, reaching the 2nd room Jess walked in first and her eyes widen at the room. The nursery is an average size with only one window, so it was important to keep the design light and bright. "The white background of the our painting really helps to open up the space, and since we only did one accent wall, it doesn't overwhelm the space." Kaci chuckled from the doorway.

the hand paint that Kaci and Dustin did has multiple hues of pink and blush in it, even a few tones on the coral side. On the painted wall was a gold wall name. that spelled out 'Aerith'. The white crib was very cute Collette tufted, aged white color, the sheets on the crib where Monique Lhuillier Sateen Ethereal Butterfly Crib Fitted Sheet, Blush Pink, crib skirt is more of a peachy pink. In the crib was a pink pillow. On the left side of the crib was a basket with a pink blanket in it. On the right side was a fern in a white pot

Over the windows where white blackout curtains with gold rod. The rug over the floor was a soft pink rug that was 8X10'. Queen Velvet Storage Ottoman in Blush in front of the white rocking chair that had couple of pillows on it. Next to the chair was a golden end table with a vase that had a pink rose in it and music box. On the right wall was the misty gray color nursery changing dresser. On the wall was a gold mirror with a cute pink tassel charm hanging.

Jess smiled stepping in more, she had a teary look on her face "Wow… Kaci.. Dustin… this is… just… I love it…" Kaci and Dustin smiled at her "We are glad you love it" Marie squeezed in and her eyes widen at the room. "Whoa! Its looks pretty in here!" She says looking around.

Jess chuckled and took out her phone from her back pocket and started to take snap shots of the room "I'm so sending these to Oichi" the boys chuckled at her.

It was June 17th, River's birthday. River was having her party at The Mikcloud's beach house in Miami, Florida. Jess had given the people River invited water crystals that will teleport them to the place. Oichi, Sakamoto, Kaci, Dustin, Joseph, Ross, Paxton, Marie, Chida and Jin.

River already gave Terry his along with Ty. River her self is gonna be bring Robin with her.

Outside of a jaw dropping Lyford Cay beach soft lime green house French Estate, a portal opened and Jess walked out wearing White Lifeguard Tower Maternity Tank, Light Wash Maternity Bermuda Shorts and Roxy Tahiti V J Flip Flops. She smiled at the place "I should come here more often! It's so nice outside!" Damien walked behind her caring 3 piece Vintage Green luggage's. He chuckled "Very nice"

Jess smiled "Come on, lets head inside. I know the best room" Damien sighs and follows Jess in. the Butler approached her and bowed "Lady Jess welcome back" the butler was a demon, owned by her family and stationed only to here. Jess smiled "Cal, it's good to be here. Are the others here?" Cal nodded "Only Lady River with Prince Terry with the two little ones, Robin and Ty" Jess smiled "alright, come on Damien"

Following her through the house, she stopped at a room and opened it. Stepping in she smiled looking at the room "The same!" Damien stepped in behind her "you've been in this room before I take it" Jess nodded "Yup, the master bedroom!" Damien chuckled "I'll put your clothes away" Jess smiled and walked over to the window opening them to get fresh air, she breathed in the fresh sea salt water smell and she can hearing the ocean "I love the ocean"

A portal opened and Oichi walked out with Takara in her arms. Sakamoto and Joseph walked out behind her carrying a few bags. When it closed another opened and Paxton, Marie, Kaci, and Ross walked out. Ross frowned. "I hate this place…to damn bright…" Kaci shook his head "it's Florida of course it's gonna be bright"

Takara smiles at him. "Hi Hi!" Ross smiles slightly. "Well since the bumblebee is here I guess I came make do with this hazardous place." Takara giggled. "Water! Play play play!" Oichi smiled. "Let's find our rooms." The butler walked over and bowed "welcome I'm Cal the butler here at this estate, Welcome Princess Oichi, Prince Sakamoto, little Princess Takara. Lord Paxton, my lord Ross and Prince Kaci, Lady Jess is already here with Lord Damien. Lady River is here with Lord Terry and the two children, Robin and Ty. Jess made sure to show you a room right next to a kids room"

Following the butler through the house, he stopped at room and opened it "This room will be for Oichi and Sakamoto, I was told to put a playpen in big enough for her to nap in, I put a comfy toddler mattress in it with soft sheets and blanket with a pillow." Kaci peeked in "Wow nice room! I think this room was mother's when we use to live here" Ross blinked at him "you use to live here?" Kaci nodded "before Jess and the twins were born…. 100 years ago… before father was killed.." Sakamoto guilds Oichi into the room, closing it behind him.

"The room next to yours on the right is the kids room" Marie giggled skipping over to the room opening it. black, white, and tan color themed room, there was six bunk beds. "This room, the boys used when they came here during the summer with Lady Jess when they where younger" the butler said. Marie ignored him and runs to find a bathroom. "I wanna tackle Ty in a hug! I wanna look nice heehee!" Ross sighs. "Ty this Ty that it's like she married the guy jeez…" Paxton chuckled. Kaci chuckled at him.

"My lords, your room will be the master king size bed room, the other rooms are taken by Dustin, Chida, Jin and River with Terry." Kaci blinked "So we will be sharing a bed? The three of us?" the butler nodded, Kaci's face turned red 'oh please don't let ross make love to me in the middle of the night in front of Paxton…'

Walking down the hall, they stopped and he bowed "This will be your room, enjoy your stay, lunch will be around 1pm" he said walking away. Kaci opened the door and stepped with Ross and Paxton behind him. Kaci smiled "Nice room, the bed looks big enough" he walked in with his duffle bag over his shoulder sitting it down next to the bed.

Paxton sighs. "Well you two have fun." Paxton says heading to the door. "Where you going?" Ross asked. "There is no way in hell I'm sharing a room or bed with you two horn balls. I'll be bunking with Oichi and Sakamoto. At least I know they have a common curiosity to not be freaky around other people…so…enjoy…" He says leaving out the room. Ross shrugs and lays on the bed. Kaci frowned and looked at Ross "I think he hates me…."

"Oh please…if Paxton hated you trust me you would know Haha. He does have to deal with us having sex every other night and if I were him I wouldn't want to share a room with us either. Also let's be honest you are quite the screamer when you wanna be and Paxton has amazing super hearing." He says chuckling, Kaci's eyes widen and jumped on with a red face "And useful on making me a screamer!" gently pounds his hits on Ross's chest Ross laughed "Not to mention your motions are so fucken Girlish it turns me on" Ross grabbed Kaci's butt cheek squeezing them making Kaci's eyes widen and did a cute girly moan, he gasped "ROSS!"

Down by the beach, River and Terry where sitting at there spot, on beach blanket and beach umbrella's. River was wearing a cute turquoise color crossed bikini top and white floral bikini bottoms and white sunglasses. She giggled at Robin picking up a shell, Robin was wearing a Ruffled Floral-Print Swimsuit "Shell!" she rushed over showing them. River smiled "Yes it's a pretty white one, put it in with the others" Robin giggled and dropped in the bucket and rushed to find more. River sighs happily and leaned against Terry "it's such a nice day outside, how's Ty doing on his little sand castle?"

"Oh, he grew bored of it without finishing it. He's around doing whatever I guess. Until Marie gets here and drag him off for herself." Terry says shrugging. "River!" River smiled and turned to see Jess walked over with Damien behind her. Jess was wearing a white with light lavender floral maternity tankini halter tie back top, crisscross front. The bottoms was a Plum Solid Basic Maternity Bikini Bottom, White lace Cardigan, lavender sunglasses on. Purple beach bag over her arm. Damien behind him wearing black swimming trunks and caring white Large Igloo Cooler Ice Chest over his head and Large Beach Bag Striped over his shoulder.

River smiled "Jess you look so cute!" Jess flushed "Thank you" she said has Damien put the cooler down with a thunk, Terry chuckled "What's all in there?" Damien chuckled "tons of soda, juice for he kids and Jess's Vacuum Insulated Stainless Steel Chilly Flask's filled with blood." "Damien the beach blanket" Jess sighs, Damien chuckled and put down his bag and took out a Indian White Pink Purple Round Roundy Mandala Tassel Fringe beach blanket. Jess sat down has Damien placed two cute beach umbrella's. Jess smiled at River "happy birthday!" River giggled "Thank you" Damien using his portal power summon a black couch inflatable couch "There you hun" Jess flushed and sat down with a relaxing sigh. River chuckled "Hun ah? You two dating?" Jess's eyes widen "N-No!" Damien sighs softly "No… she says she's not ready"

Down by the beach front Ty was walking when he heard running. "Ty!" He turned around and was tackled into a hug by Marie. They ended up rolling and falling into the water. Marie laughs as she sits up. She was wearing a blue and pink floral one piece bathing suit and her hair was in a bun. "Hi Ty! I've been looking for you!" Ty shakes his head. "I know…me to." Marie giggled.

Sakamoto, Oichi and Joseph walked over. Joseph was carrying a small bag, Sakamoto had a blanket and Oichi was carrying Takara who was wearing a cute bumblebee bathing suit with small wings and a swimming cap. Her eyes sparkled as she saw the water. "Hi everyone. Happy Birthday River. Thank you for the invite." "Happy birthday." Sakamoto and Joseph says. River smiled "Thank you"

Oichi was wearing a gray t-shirt and blue shorts. Sakamoto sat the blanket down. She handed him Takara. "Have fun." She says sitting down beside Joseph. Sakamoto chuckled and took Takara to the water. Jess chuckled "Oichi how are my three nephews or nieces?" Damien sat down next to her and takes out some sunscreen spray and starts spraying Jess's legs making her jump, Damien chuckled. Oichi rubbed her belly. "They are fine so far…I've been having weird cravings though." Joseph shivered. "Yeah…a pickle sandwich with soy sauce…ugh…"

Chida, Jin and Dustin walked over "Happy birthday River!" they shouted. River smiled "Thank you boys!" Dustin sat down next to Joseph snuggling up to him, jess smiled at them. "So where is my brother?" "who knows, properly in the room with Ross having sex" Chida said has him and Jin rushed towards the water.

Robin walked over to River and Terry "water?" River chuckled "Of course, let's get your floaties on" River put on her hello kitty arm floaties "you want Terry and Ty to come with?" Robin nodded giving Terry a poppy look.

Sakamoto reached the water and sat Takara in it. Her eyes widen and she started screaming and laughing in delight. She splashed the water. "Fun! Fun!" Sakamoto chuckled. Ty and Marie came over. "She likes the water! Yay!" Marie splashed Takara a bit making her squeal. "Not to much okay?" Sakamoto says Marie nodded giggling. River and Terry took Robin to the edge of the water. Robin giggled and stomped on the watery shower giggled "Water! Water!"

Kaci walked with Ross sighing "What did you have to go all hard…. Even when you aim for…." He turned red "my hips hurt….."

"Bah, you will be fine. Beside you never tell me to stop." Ross says chuckling. Kaci pouted "Come in the water with me? And no trying to go find a shark! This beach is protected by a barrier where sharks can't enter" he gasped with Ross picked him up bridal style "W-What you doing…?" "Well you wanted to go to the water didn't you."

Jess chuckled at them, "Damien up" Damien helped her up "Come on lets go for a dip" Damien smiled at her "sure" they walked over to the water. Dustin snuggled more into Joseph making Joseph chuckled at him.

Joseph felt a hand on his head. He looked up to see Paxton. "Go on. I'll watch her." Joseph smiles. "Thanks." He got up with Dustin. "Let's go for a dip. Never been to a beach before." Dustin grinned and took his hand and walked him over to the water. Paxton sits next to Oichi. "If you get to hot let me know." Oichi smiled. "Thanks Paxton but you can go swim if you want." Paxton shook his head. "I'm fine. Don't mind some quiet time."

Paxton looked on to see Ross rushing into the water caring Kaci smacking right into a wave making Kaci shouted "ROSS!" Out in the water, Chida and Jin sat on the shallow part way in the ocean from the beach where it made a slight walking way that connected to the shower and went around. "So do you think Kaci can handle everyone having babies?" Jin asked him, Chida shrugged "The guy is 117, he can wait" "Chida! Jin!" they looked to see Jess walking over to them with Damien next to her. They smiled at her "having fun Jess?" Chida asked, Jess nodded and care fully sat down next to them with Damien next to her "So you two dating?" Jin asked, Jess frowned "Why is everyone keep asking us this?!" Chida chuckled at her. Damien sighs but smiled "No were not, just friends still" Chida grinned "Really? So you two haven't done anything naughty have you?" Jess's eyes widen and turned red "W-whhaaa.. how… did you…" Chida grinned "Please you smelled like him a week ago, like you two had sex" Damien laughed "Oh it wasn't just fin" he didn't finished when Jess used her magic and pushed him away from them making him sliding Kaci knocking him down "What the fuck Damien!? Kaci rubbed his hips. Damien frowned "Jess did it!" Chida and Jin laughed at him. Jess chuckled "You alright Kaci?" Kaci smiled and nodded walking over sitting down "Where's ross?" "Oh he's there" he pointed in front of them all, Ross was way in the deep end "What's he doing out there?" Jess asked "He said something about catching some lobster and finding a large calm?" they raised their eyebrow's at this and looked out into the ocean waiting for Ross to resurface.

Over by Sakamoto, Takara was standing up, holding on to Ty and Marie's hands. She raises her foot before putting it back down. She started babbling excitingly. Sakamoto sat and watched chuckling at them. He wished Oichi would come sit with him but her fear of water was still there. He turned around to see her and Paxton sitting by themselves. She waved at him. Sakamoto frowned at Paxton sitting close to her but waved back to her.

Robin walked over to them smiling then stopped she blinked and pointed "Auntie! Ter!" River and Terry walked over and knelled down and looked to see what she was pointing at, they looked to see a group of orange starfishes "Wow! Terry go get my underwater camera" he chuckled and rushed off. "Those are starfishes, hey kids bring Takara over here, there's a group of starfishes over here" Robin smiled "Starfish?" River nodded "The stars of the ocean" she poked Robin in the tummy making her giggle.

Marie and Ty carefully walked Takara over to see the starfish. She looked down and giggled. She was about to try to step on one before Ty and Marie lifted her up carefully by the arms and dropping her down in the water. "No. Don't step on them okay?" Marie says. Takara giggled. "No No!" Marie smiles. "Yes. That's a no no." River reached down int to he water and picked one up carefully the kids made that 'Ooooo' face, Terry rushed over with river's underwater camera and starts taking pictures "Go on Robin fell the top" Robin blinked but reached out and touched the starfishes top part it felt leathery and slightly prickly "weird feel…" River chuckled "Yup, Starfishes aren't really fishes" Robin gasped "Really?!"

River nodded "That are a Asteroidea's they also have five hearts" Robin gasped again "Five?!" "Yup one on each leg" River said putting it down. They all froze when some tropical fish came swimming over. The kids eyes widen "Shhh, don't make a noise or you will scare them, Terry make sure you get good pictures" she whispered. Robin smiled "Fishes…" she whispered.

Takara starts to whimper and lifts her foot. "dada…" Ty picks her up. "Its just fish Takara. They wont hurt you." She clings to Ty. (others)

Over by the others, they were sitting there waiting for Ross, when he came up from the water right next to Kaci which surprised him "Ross, did you find anything?" Ross chuckled "Yeah, here Jess for you" Jess blinked has he handed she an oyster shell, she gasped at it. Th whole inside was like a peacock color shimmer with bunch of Black Tahitian Pearls. "You found this at the bottom?" Jess asked him, Ross nodded "And this" he sat up on the edge holding other oyster, he opened easily and they can see a single black Peral "what you hunting for pearls?" Chida asked, Ross chuckled "Black pearls are very rare and good with potions" Kaci chuckled "So that's why you went down there to go find black pearls" then suddenly a dolphin pop making Jess jump, it made its noise, Jess smiled "Well hello there" she reached out petting it, Chida and Dustin chuckled at her, they reached out and petted him also. Ross chuckled "He followed me, he was down there watching me" Kaci chuckled.

Ty and Marie carried Takara back to Sakamoto, who was relaxing a bit. "Dada!" Takara called out teary eyed. Sakamoto looked at her. "What's wrong." "She got spooked by some fish." Ty says. Sakamoto took her and sat her on his lap. "Wanna splash with me?" He splashes the water slightly. Takara sniffs and uses her foot to splash a bit. "Good girl." Sakamoto says smiling. Takara smiles a bit and kicks more. Marie grabs Ty's hand. "Let's go swimming!" She pulled him along.

Around 1:30pm, Everyone was sitting around large rustic coffee table Cal brought out. He had brought it out along with an oversized beach blanket that he put the table on. Over the table was the late lunch, it was burgers and fries. Jess bite into hers "Mhmmm! This taste likes Franks cooking!" River taking a bite of hers "Yup!" Chida, Dustin and Kaci took bites of there's and hummed at it's goodness. Damien chuckled "Frank knows how to cook!"

Oichi held a fry up to Takara, who was sitting on her lap. She took it and started chewing on it. "Nomm!" She says smiling. Sakamoto chuckled at her. "Is it good?" "Yes!" Takara says eating. Ross eating his "been awhile since I had a good burger" Kaci chuckled then taking a bite of his. Dustin held up a fry to Joseph "open"  
Joseph chuckled and eat the fry from Dustin's fingers, Oichi saw her mother walk over wearing floral printed deep neck spaghetti strap maxi chiffon beach dress, barefooted and had Zane on her hip.

"Hi mama." Danni smiles. "Hi peanut. How are you and my grandbabies feeling?" "We are fine." "That's good. Don't push your body to hard okay?" "Joseph? How is your first trip to the beach" "Its nice." Danni smiles. "Wonderful. Well enjoy and happy birthday River." She says walking off. River chuckled "Thank you!"

5pm came and the sun was close at going down, the boys backed up from making a nice whole, placing wood together, Kaci chuckled "alright Ross lit it up!" he said back up, the rest of the boys backed up also. Robin giggled in River's lap, they were sitting around the firepit the boys made, not wearing their swim suit but in relaxing clothes. River was in a blue tank top, girls boxer shorts and very light cardigan. Robin was in a cute shirt and shorts.

"Careful Ross, not so big fire starter" Danni said sitting down on a beach blanket with Zane and Frank. "I know what I'm doin…ma'am…" Ross says.

The kids did that "ooooooo" when ross lit it, Jess chuckled at them. She was in a wearing the same outfit has earlier before she went swimming but barefooted. Dustin and Joseph cuddled watching the fire, Chida and Jin cuddled also watching the flames. Ross and Paxton sitting on both sides on Kaci. Kaci had his guitar and started to fix the tones. Terry kissed River on the temple making her giggled "Later I wanna be alone with you" he whispered, she flushed "Would someone like to watch Robin later?" "Let Jess do it. She needs the practice of caring for a little girl anyways." Ross says. Jess smiled "Of course I would love to watch her" River smiled "how about to Robin, what hang with Jess tonight?" Robin blinked and smiled "yes!" Terry looked at Damien and narrowed "Make sure you behave while Robin is with you too" Damien frowned at him. Kaci then started to play a song, it was soft and very relaxing. Jess froze hearing it, her eyes widen closed and her body relaxed, hearing the tones 'he's playing ricks… song…'

Ross smiled at him playing "Never heard you play yet, this is the first" Kaci smiled and kept playing. Chida and Jin almost frowned but they watched and listen to him play 'I hope jess wont cry….' Chida thought.

Oichi was brushing Takara's hair while Sakamoto was going through her bag looking for something. Marie and Ty sat beside Oichi. Ty had a blank look on his face as he watched the flames. Marie leans on him smiling.

Jess sitting there smiling softly has memories of her and rick flooded in, more and more flooded in has the song Kaci was playing. She couldn't hear this anymore, she got up making Chida, Jin, Dustin and Damien look up at her "Jess…?" Kaci has stopped playing and looked up at with everyone else "I'm gonna go uhm take a small walk" she turned and walked away, Damien frowned and stood up "Wait up I'll" Jess lifted her hand making him go stiff, he frowned "Jess… on freeze me…" Jess not answering walked away. Chida frowned "well gone Kaci" Kaci frowned "W-What did I do…?" Dustin frowned "Brother… you were playing Rick's… son he made for her… how did you learn it…?" Kaci frowned more "he gave it to me… has a birthday present…." River sighs softly but smiled "She will be alright give me a moment" Oichi frowned and then sighs. Frank stood up with marsh mellows, gram crackers and bars of chocolate "Who wants Smores?!" the kids gasped at him.

Marie looked at Ross. "No…" Marie pouted. "But…" "I don't care. Eat the gram crackers. No chocolate or marshmallows." "Okay..." Marie says.

Jess far away from the others, wonders in a beautiful rose garden, Pathways lined with crushed granite and edged with matching stonework create a neutral backdrop to showcase the flowers.

The sun was down, and it was night, the stairs can be seen by in the sky. Jess looks over the edge and see the beach glowing blue from the florescent phytoplankton. Jess smiled "Pretty…" turning around she walked over to the chairs but froze and her eyes widen to see someone step out of the shadows of the garden came out a man with white hair and glow blue eyes he a had blank look to his face "Witch, where is the vampire Chida!" Jess frowned at him "who are you?! How did you get in here?! This is a Mikcloud estate, you better state why you are here or you will wish you never step foot on this land!" the man growled at her and stomped towards her "You will tell me!" he growled out reaching for her, her eyes widen when he grabbed her wrist squeezing it making her gasp in pain "Where… is… the vampire.. Chida…" he softly frowned out, Jess hissed in pain "Let me go how dare you handle a pregnant woman like this!" the man didn't care and squeezed her arm tighter and tighter and she felt and heard a snap, then suddenly the man gasped out loudly pulling back his hand to see his whole palm was turning bright red and blistering, he growled "What the fuck did you do to me?!"

Jess frowned stepped back but felt something uneasy in her stomach, her hand came to her mouth and fell to her knee's and throw up. the wolf watched her for a moment and but glared at her. Jess looked down at her throw up and notices it was blood, her eyes widen in horror 'B-Blood….?' "Die witch!" his hand turned into a werewolves claw and rushed at her, Jess panicking she scream so loud.

Down by the beach, everyone was sitting there enjoying the fire, when a echo of a scream came to there eyes. Damien, Chida, Dustin and Kaci stood up fast "Jess!" they shouted. River frowned and handed robin to terry.

Oichi got up but Sakamoto stopped her. "Stay here." Oichi frowned. "But…" Ross sighs and gets up. "Can't have two pregnant chicks in trouble. Stay with the kids and Paxton." He says walking off. Sakamoto went with him. Frank stood up "love I'll be right back, Joseph stay here with Oichi" has he rushed off with the Chida, Jin, Kaci, Dustin, Ross and River.

Up back in the Garden, what felt like slow motion. Jess turned her head slowly has he was rushing at her with wolf human like form, her heart beat with panic but then right behind him a figure appeared then a hand and arm went through the wolves chest making Jess gasp slightly but a hit up dizziness hit her has she fell to her side only to see the wolfs body drop and the figure that was behind her holding the heart and Fuchsia eyes looking down at her has her eyes slowly closed.

The boys, River and Frank rushing into the garden to see Jess on the ground and a dead body of a wolf. Damien, Kaci and his cousin rushed over by Jess's side. River frowned "How did a wolf get in here…?"

Frank walked over to the wolf "Jin… is the rouge wolf…?" Jin frowned walking over and nodded "One of the noble wolfs that went rough and has been hunting Chida… and attacked Kaci…" Kaci frowned looking up "He's the one that attached me…?" Jin nodded. River knelled down by Jess "She's unconscious… and I smell blood…." Ross by the small puddle of blood knelled down by it, he frowned "She throw up blood…" the boys eyes widen. River looked at frank "We have to get her inside and call Aurora…." Frank nodded "Do it, Jin stay here with me" Jin nodded. River looked at Damien "please pick her up and lets take her to her room." When Damien reached down to pick her up he felt a sting and pulled back, he frowned "I can't touch her…" Kaci, Chida and Dustin frowned, River hovering her hand over Jess and see a slight red glow from her skin "Aerith won't let anyone touch her…." The boys frown.

River looked at Ross "Ross try and pick her up, you always were able to touch her with out getting stinged" Kaci nodded "Aerith trusts you for some reason" Damien frowned "Aerith doesn't trust me…?" Dustin and Chida narrowed at him. "Probably half forcing yourself in someone's life tends to make one a bit untrustworthy." Ross says.

Ross reaching, he managed to lift her in his arms, the boys blinked at him "not getting stinged…." River smiled "Sakamoto, Chida, Dustin go back to the others and tell them they have to go back inside" Chida and Dustin nodded rushing off. Sakamoto looks at the wolf body and then sighs mentally. He back with the others.

Chida, Dustin and Sakamoto reached the others. Danni look worried at them "is Jess alright?" Chida shook his head "No, everyone has to head inside, we will explain once safe inside the house" Dustin nodded. Sakamoto took Takara from Oichi while Paxton helped her up. Ty took Marie's hand and helped her up and followed behind Oichi.

Once everyone was inside, they were in the family room close to the master bedroom where Jess was in with Kaci, Ross and Damien. Robin fell asleep, River and Terry had put her to bed in the kids room putting up bed side bar so she doesn't fall. Chida sighs "another hang out between friends that's been party crashed" Dustin frowned "Yeah… hope Jess is okay" Oichi frowned they still don't know what happen, River and Terry walked into the room "River what happen?" Oichi asked her. River frown sitting down on Terry's lap "A rouge wolf from my clan has been trying to kill Chida" Jin said walking in. "He was the one that attached Kaci…." They frowned at hearing this.

Jin sits down "He somehow was able to get into this barrier estate, bumped into Jess tried to get harm her… Aerith in Jess protected her by sucking some that wolfs aura causing her to get sick and pass out" Chida said "But the main question is how did the wolf get killed? Frank's downstairs with my father who just got here" Jin said. Oichi sighs and looks down sadly. Sakamoto grabbed her hand. "She'll be okay."

Downstairs in a lab, Frank and Demyan looked over the body has a live video with Zach, Seth, Ronnie and Jetter on a 4 screen TV. The dead wolf, naked with cloth over his lower part. Zach wearing gloves examine on the whole in his chest "the skin front he front of the chest was forced up, indicating that he was pierced through from the back. His heart is missing…."

Zach frowned on his video "Darcaniea…. Surprised she kept Jess unharmed…" Jetter frowned "yes very surprised…. How is Jess?" "Jetter let frank finish with his examine" Demyan said. Seth rubbed his chin. 'Could be because of her being pregnant…not everyone is evil at their core like…' He looked at the screen Ronnie was on and sighed, keeping his thoughts to himself for the moment.

Frank looked more and lifted his hand to see the badly burn palm "This is from when he properly grabbed Jess by the wrist…. River confirmed that Aerith protecting Jess from the unwanted touch lurching the aura from this wolf, in resulting causing her to get sick and throw up blood and faint" Zach closed his eyes "interesting, so no one can touch her right know?" Frank nodded "the only one that can is Ross… also there was a small aura, vampire… the aura almost felt like Rick's.." Zach's eyes widen "That's impossible…" "There isn't anything in this world that is nearly impossible these days…" Ronnie says.

In Jess's room, she laid there still out of it. Kaci and Damien sat on her left. with Ross holding the wand to Jess's tummy, Aurora wasn't able to touch her. Aurora looking at the ultrasound screen, looking at Aerith "She looks good, just resting with Jess…." "What about the throwing up blood?" Kaci asked. "Well it properly didn't agree with either of them causing her throw up blood" Damien and Kaci frowned. "Alright Ross you can take the wand off her tummy now" Aurora says.

The door opened and Frank walked in "I finished the exam, the heart was taken…" Ross frowned rubbing his chest "Darcaniea…." Frank nodded "Yes" Jess's eyes widen fluttered open, she groaned slightly "What's going on…" Aurora smiled "your awake, you gave us a scare" Jess frowned "the wolf…!" "He's dead Jess" Frank said "Darcaniea killed him" Ross sensed he was slightly half telling the truth.

"Can Oichi be in here?" she frowned, Frank smiled "Of course, come on boys" Kaci got up with Ross, Ross rubbed her tummy "She's fine, just resting" Jess smiled at him "thank you" Kaci and Ross walked with Frank out of the room. Walking into the sitting room, "Oichi she wants to see you"

Oichi stood up and handed Sakamoto a sleepy Takara. "Put her to bed for me?" He nodded. "Go on." Oichi smiled and walked off to the room.

Hours through the next it was close 2am, Jess was fast asleep and Robin was laying next to her also asleep, Damien was laying on the other side of her also asleep. Oichi and Sakamoto where in their room, Takara sleeping in her playpen. Paxton was on the couch, he was wide awake.

In Kaci's and Ross's room, soft moans echoed the room, Kaci fell on top of Ross panting, both naked with the sheet covering them from the back. Kaci panting shaking "that was… the most passionate sex we had" Ross chuckled rubbed his sides "get ready for round 4 soon" Kaci frowned "please let me rest….." Ross smirked "we can last for a whole day or two" Kaci flushed.

Down at the beaching, Terry and River walked on the shores of the glowing blue water. Terry stopped making Rover blink at him "Terry what's wrong?" He smiled at her reaching in his pocket and taking out something, River's eyes widen has to he took out Titanium steel rings with engraved on them ' forever love ' "T-Terry….?" He chuckled and grabbed her hand and held it up, kissing the back of it. "May I?" River giggled "Of course love" River smiled at the ring Terry put the ring on her finger "A promise to always love each other forever" River kissed him "I love you forever always my wolf" Terry chuckled kissing her back "Love you too my dragon"

A few week's past and it was July 2nd. It was a bit warm outside. In the park, Marie and Ty were playing on the playground together. Marie was wearing a blue floral set and sandals. She giggled as she and Ty climbed on the monkey bars. When they jumped off they walked over to the water fountain. "Thank you for coming to play with me today." Marie says blushing. Ty nodded. "Its fun being around you." Marie's face got redder. "Really?" Ty nodded. "I wouldn't lie to you. I like you." Marie gasps. "You do!?" Ty nodded. Marie plays with her fingers with a face as red as her eyes. Ty took a sip of water. "Let's to play some more?" Marie nodded. "O-Okay!"

They turned around and then frowned when they see Marco. "Marie! Hey!" Marie sighs. "What do you want? I'm playing with Ty." Marco frowned at Ty. "Forget playing with that wolf. Come play with me!" "I said no. My big brother told you to stay away from me!" Marco frowned and looked down and then glared at Ty.

He shoved Ty down to the ground making Marie gasp. "Stay away from her you stinking wolf!" Ty frowned as he stood up and started to brush himself off only to be shoved back down harder by Marco. "Stupid wolf! Marie is mine!" Marie eyes glowed and she grabbed Marco and smacked his cheek. "Leave Ty alone!" He then pushed him down on the ground and rushed to Ty. "Ty are you okay?" Ty got up with a blank face and brushed himself off. "I'm fine. I've been shoved harder by Kimmy." Marie smiles.

Marco growls and gets up, charging over to Ty. Ty sighs and takes a step back, sticks his foot out and trips him. Marco falls flat on his face. Marie laughs. "Haha!" Marco sits up. "The ground doesn't taste very good does it?" Ty says. "Stay away from Marie. She's my friend and I like her." Marie blushed as he took her hand. "Don't mess with people I like or you will be sorry." Marco glared at him until he smirked. Ty and Marie turned around and ran right into Wyatt. Their eyes widen as he smirked down at him. "Well, well, well…what do we have here. Why don't you two let me join in with the fun." He says reaching out for them.

At the Meyer's manor, Chida frowned at his father following him down to the tombs "Father why are we going down here….?" Zach didn't answer him, has they walked down there they reached a room. Chida new it was rick's tomb. They opened it and walked in and over to the tomb, there in the glass tomb was Rick's body. Chida looked at his father "Father can you tell me what's wrong?" Zach looked up at him "On River's birthday, Rick's vampire aura was found where Jess was found" Chida eyes widen "What are you saying? He's been getting up from his tomb and saving her?" Zach shook his head "No…." Zach's phone went off making him answer it, "Yes?... alright keep an eye on this stranger" Zach hanged up, Chida frowned "Father?" "Lets go…" Zach said leaving, Chida followed a father.

At Oichi's, Sakamoto was on the phone with Seth. Oichi was in the living sitting down watching Takara and Damien play. Damien was growing pretty fast. "Soon you'll be as big as your dad." She said chuckling. Sakamoto walked in with a smile. "Ichi! Great news! They have the cure to the poison!" Oichi smiled. "Really!?" She tears up. "Ours babies will be okay then?" Sakamoto chuckled and sat beside her and kissed her cheek. "You as well silly. Grandfather wants us to come over on the 20th a few days before your birthday." Oichi nodded. "Okay. Should I pack a bag or something?" "Yeah, just in case…" He held her hand and kissed her.

Jess was walking out of the back of the hospital wearing First Time Mommy Maternity Tee, Light Wash Over-Belly Seamless Maternity Skinny Jeans and black converse flats. She was smiling at her ultrasound picture, she was 6 months know "Just 3 months away" 'Jess' She stopped hearing that voice "Rick..?" she looked around, then she stopped someone wearing a Conan Sentinel black T-Shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse, black Hat Face Mask and black hooded cloak coat. She see's though Fuchsia eyes, her eyes widen remember those eyes from the night of River's birthday. Then he walked off, she frowned and followed him. "Wait!" she followed him down the street, then he turned to the graveyard making her frowned. She gulped and followed him with her hand on her tummy, panting "fucken aye! Following a stranger being this pregnant is stupid!" she sighed sitting down on an bench. "this is stupid…" "you think so? Then why did you follow me?" she heard a sorted voice. Jess's eyes widen to see the same person in front of her "You.." his eyes looked at her "Yes me…" "Who are you?!" Jess shouted, with a quick motion his hand hovered over his cheek making her gasp, he chuckled then placed his hand on her cheek making her looked shocked 'Aerith is letting him touch me…?' "W-Who… are you….?"

At Ross's he was laying on the couch half passed out. His body was burining up and his eyes were bloodshot. Paxton walked in and place a weak cloth on his forehead. It dried up quickly due to his heat. Paxton sighs. "Marie should be back soon and she'll drain the heat for you." He walked to the kitchen. Kaci walked out the room with a frown. He could feel Ross heat from over here. He then saw him raise his hand motion him to come over.

Kaci walked over to him. Ross held his hand out. "I can't…" Ross sighs and grabbed his hand anyway. Kaci closed his eyes waiting for a burning sensation but nothing happened. "Dummy. I'm hot but not hot enough. Your body is finally adjusting to me." Kaci flushed and kisses it "I love you"

Paxton walked out with another rag when suddenly a portal opened up. Ross turned and frowned when no one came out. They then watched a blue cloth floated out. Ross sat up and grabbed it. His eyes widen when he saw blood. Smelling it, it was Marie's. "Marie!?" Paxton frowned. Kaci frowned at this.

They heard a sinister laugh. "You might want to come collected her Ross. I would hate to have to send body parts piece by piece." Ross turned red in anger. "WYATT!" He got up and rushed to the portal but it disappeared. He raised his hand to open it but a stinging feeling in his chest hit and he starred to cough out blood falling to his knees. "Ross?" Paxton went to him. Kaci frowned and went to him "Ross you alright?"

"I'm…fine…" He says breathing hard. "Don't do that. Your body can't handle it." Paxton says. "That bastard has Marie…I cant sit here and…" "You can. I'll go get her." Ross looks at Paxton. "No. Not by yourself." Paxton chuckled. "Have you ever known me to get beaten by Wyatt? Stay here and rest. I'll bring her back." Ross bit his lip. "Thanks Pax. He lifted his fist and Paxton bumped fist with him. "I'll be back in a flash." He got up and quickly left. Ross held his chest tightly before passing out. Kaci's eyes widen in panic "Ross!"

Jess frowns at him "Who are you? Why can't you tell me?" he looked away "I remember the first time I might you… can you remember" he asked, Jess looked confused at him, he looked at her with his eyes "Look at me eyes" Jess looked closely until has she's a young boy with the same eyes at the festival. She gasped "You… where the boy… but that.. was… how are you older…?" he sighed "I forced to grow…. Not my choosing…" Jess frowned at him "Levis was it?" he smiled behind his mask "You remember my name…" then he froze slightly has Zach appeared next to Jess making jump "Zach…."

Zach narrowed at Levis "Who are you? yes my name is Levis… Levis Meyers…" Jess's eyes widen 'M-Meyers…?' "Clover's son" Jess gasped and stepped back making him frown "Your clovers son?!" "Yes…" he said softly, Zach narrowed more "Remove your hood" Chida appeared behind Levis. Levis frowned "I don't think I should… not in front of Jess" Jess frowned "why…?" "Dustin" Dustin appeared next to Jess "take her back to her apartment" Zach said, Jess frowned "Wait! No I wanna" she didn't finished when Dustin's wings appeared and she was picked up has he flew off with her shouting.

Zach appeared next to Levis fast removed the hood the hat mask, the same looks has Ricks but the eyes where different. Chida's eyes widen "No not possible…." Zach bites his lip "How?" Levis sighed "father created me by using Rick's blood" Zach's eyes glowed and he growled "Anything else you would like to share? Like working for Darcaniea?" Chida made fists "you… are working with that dark witch?" Levis had a blank face to him "She's like a mother to me, she raised me better then Clover, she was the one that saved me from his beating"

Then he felt something "She's calling me… please let me go… if I don't return to her she will come looking for me… please…" Zach sighs "very well, leave and if you ever wont out you can come to me" Levis nodded putting his hat mask on and hood disappearing with vampire speed. Chida frowned "Father….?" Zach looked down "if only he was still alive then I can kill him myself"

At the park, Terry was frowning as he picked up a piece of Ty's shirt. Eric and Jack were scanning the area. Terry growls as he stood up. Ty's shirt was covered in demon's scent. Marie's as well. A white feather floated down. He looked up to see Paxton flying overhead. He landed down with a soft thud. "Terry…" "Paxton? Care to explain?" He held up the torn shirt. "He took Ty to?" "He? So you know who did it?" Paxton nodded. "Wyatt. One of the demon general's sons." Terry frowned. "Why did he take Ty!?" Terry asked getting angry. "Probably because he was with her. He isn't stupid enough to try to start something with Ronnie…then again maybe so." Terry growled slight but it wasn't a wolf growl it was something…more dangerous. Paxton's eyes widen slightly. "Terry…?" "Tell me where that demon took my brother! Now!" Paxton frowned and looked around. "I can find them…he is probably somewhere in his hideout…" Terry nodded. "Take me with you…now."

Jess frowned at Zach who showed up at her place "Why did you make Dustin take me home?!" Zach sighs and sits down "Jess you need to know that…. Somehow Levis is under Darcaniea's watch… he asked us to let him go" Jess frowned more "I don't understand any of this! I first meet him when he was a child and that was last year! How come he looks older?!" Zach stood up and took her hands "he forced his son to grow old most likely from a potion…. When he is ready he will let us know when he wants out of Darcaniea's shadow, give him time…." Jess frowned "He was there at the beach house… he took the heart of that wolf…" Zach closes his eyes and sighs "I know…."

Ty's eyes open. His head was throbbing. He looked around and noticed he was hanging from a tree in the woods. Beside him was Marie who was still out cold. She had a red mark on her cheek where it looked like she had been hit. He frowned. "Looks like the wolf cub is awake." Ty looked down to see Wyatt walking up with a spear in his hand. "It's too bad you got caught up in this. All we wanted was the girl. Not trying to start a war with the king of beasts himself you know." Ty narrowed his eyes. "Then try not to capture his grandson…" Wyatt chuckled. "Smart mouth you got there." He spends the spear around and points it at Ty's face. "Careful there. I wouldn't want to carve your face up to bad. Just be a good puppy, sit and watch." Ty huffed out.

Wyatt walked over to Marie and tore a piece of her skirt off. "Don't touch her!" Ty says frowning. Wyatt ignored him and cut Marie on the finger. He then wipes the blood on her piece of cloth he tore off. "Ross should be coming any minute but with his body failing Paxton might come." He looked back to see Demons coming out the woodwork. "Well then boys. Let's have some fun." He says chuckling.

Kaci put a cold rag on Ross's forehead, Ross was still out of it "Ross.. you shouldn't have pushed yourself…" he said kissing his cheek "My silly demon" he put his head on Ross's chest listening to his heart. Kaci smiled and closed his eyes "Ross… hurry up and wake up…"

Paxton flew over the forest outside of Ravenswoods. Below him Terry was running after him. Paxton flew lower and looked around. He finally caught Marie's scent slightly. After a hour of running and flying both Terry and Paxton came to a stop. They walked through the woods and frowned when they saw Ty and Marie. Terry rushed out. "Ty!"

Ty frowned. "Brother no! It's a tr…" Before Ty could finish three demons jumped out and attacked Terry. His eyes turned yellow and with a quick spin quick, he kicked them away. "Outta the way!" Terry yells rushing to Ty. Paxton spreads his wings and fly up heading to Marie when suddenly a spear came flying towards him.

Marie starts to stir, she opened her eyes just in time to see Paxton take a spear to one of his wings. Her eyes widen. "PAXTON!" Paxton flew to the ground on his knees. Wyatt walked out chuckled. "You always let your guard down when your flying Paxton. You never change. Here to do your lovers dirty work?" Paxton grabbed the spear and snapped it in two. "Lover? I don't know what you mean. I mean I have a girlfriend but she's out of town." Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Don't play coy with me. Once Ross has his fun and finally breaks that little toy of his he will come running back to you like he always do." Paxton chuckled. "Look who your talking to. You can talk all you like but I'm not Kaci. Your words don't affect me. Never have and they never will." He stands up.

"Let Marie go and maybe your death wont be so painful." Wyatt chuckled as he held up another spear. "Wanna try your luck?" Paxton takes the spear out his wing and spreads out four of his wings. "You will die here for laying a hand on Marie." The two clash.

Terry knocked demons away and managed to reach Ty and Marie. He cut them both down and caught them. Marie was about to run to Paxton when Terry grabbed her. "No. We need to get you out of here now." Marie frowned. "No! Not without Paxton!" Ty frowned. "Brother…" Terry turned around to see Demons walking up to them chuckling. Terry put Marie and Ty behind him. "When I tell you two to run…run. Got it?" Ty nodded holding Marie's hand.

Marie was looking at Paxton and Wyatt. Wyatt was swinging the spear around trying to hit Paxton. Paxton had the broken spear, blocking and evading him but, his right wing was bleeding. "Paxton…I can't leave him." "He will be okay. He looks really strong." Ty says. Marie squeezed his hand and nodded. The demons charged Terry who took out his sword. "Run now!" He yelled. Ty pulled Marie and they both ran to the woods.

Terry was swarmed by the demons, fighting them off. Paxton turned to him and was about to go help when Wyatt thrusted the spear, stabbing him in the shoulder. Paxton hissed out in pain and took flight. He glared at Wyatt who chuckled. "Pay attention to me. If you don't you're the one who is going to die."

Dustin's car drove up to Oichi's house. Jess got out, Dustin followed her. They both walked up to the front door and knocked on the door. They waited has Joseph open the door, he smiled to see Dustin "hey babe" Dustin chuckled "Hey to you too, Jess need to see Oichi…" Joseph looked at her and she has dry tears in her eyes "Come on she's in the living room with Sakamoto and Takara" They nodded and walked in with him.

Oichi was watching TV with her feet on Sakamoto eating a sandwich. Takara was on her play mat with Damien. She was had a few of her bumblebee stuff animals around her. Joseph walked in and sat down. "Sis. Your friend is here." Oichi looked up to see Jess. "Hey! I didn't know you were coming over." Jess sniffed and sat down next to her. Dustin sighs softly "We just found out something today.. and she upset about it…" Jess tears slightly "Clover had a son…." Oichi and Sakamoto both frowned at this news. Joseph raised an eyebrow. "…Who is Clover…?"

Terry was holding his own for a bit until his chest started to sting. He tired to ignore it but the pain hit him. He lowed his guard for a second and ended up getting punched into the tree, cracking it in half. The demons chuckled as they started to close in on him. Terry rubbed his cheek and stood up. The hit to his jaw made his head start to spin. He held up his sword anyways. That was until he heard Marie scream.

Both he and Paxton looked to see that Marie was grabbed by her hair and Ty by his arm. "Let me go!" Marie yelled out. The demon was quite big and muscular. He chuckled as Marie tried to kick her. "Lucifer's brat. Don't think we will let you leave so easily." Marie bit her lip. "I'm not a brat! I'm Marie and my papa is going to gut you like the traitorous jerk you all are!" She yelled trying to kick him. Ty tried setting his arm free. The demon laughed. "Such a feisty one. He tossed Ty to the side. "How about I teach you a lesson for back talking to me?" He dropped Marie on the ground. All brats need to learn their place. He held his hand up and claws came out. Marie's eyes widen as she was frozen stiff but the murderous glaze he was giving her. Paxton tried to reach her but he kept being blocked off by Wyatt. "Marie!"

Marie shivered and closed her eyes as the demons hand came down. Terry's eyes then went wide as he watched Ty get up and run towards her. He stood in front of Marie taking the blow for her. The demon had made three deep claw Mark's on Ty's chest. Marie opened her eyes and gasps looking up at Ty. "Ty…no…" Ty was still standing. "I won't let you hurt…Marie…she's my friend…" He then collapsed. Tears started to run down Marie's cheeks. "Ty!" She went to him and turned him over. "Ty no!" the demon chuckled as he licked the blood off his claws. "Foolish boy. Oh well. You can die since we don't need you."

Terry's eyes were on Ty's his chest started to burn. "Ty…" Something inside him cracked. "my brother…" In his mind flashes of Valeriea and Cassandra's torture of him kept appearing and as it did he felt something strange bubbling up inside him. Something vicious. His eyes darken as he let out a loud scream but the scream came out as a terrifying roar.

The demons eyes widen as they were blasted away from the sound. Paxton shield himself with his wings. "What…is this?" Terry held his chest and a small crystal appeared. Letting out another loud roar his started to transform into his wolf form but something was different. They watched as they heard a bone sicking snapping sound and wings sprotted from Terry's back. His tail grew long and skin and his fur turned light and dark purple. When his eyes opened they were dark purple and empty as well. He spreads his wings but didn't take flight. No, he ran in his wolf form using his wings to boost his speed. In a instant his fangs were in the demons neck and he ripped his head clean off his shoulders. Marie shivered at his as she held Ty close to her. Paxton and Wyatt was shocked at this form of Terry's.

At River's, her and her family were sitting in the family room watching some show, then suddenly River's eyes widen and stood up, her parents blinked at her "River what's wrong?" her mother asked, Robin blinked "Auntie?" River gasped "TERRY!" she disappeared out the house, Haru groaned, Kaname smacked the back of his head "Knock it off son" Haru pouted.

The demons backed up but they never had a chance of trying to run as Terry came for them making short work. Paxton turned his attention to Wyatt. He spreads all six wings out and then opens his hand. "Its time to end this. I won't let you have your way." In his left hand a long spear with golden linings appeared. He grabbed it and it started to shine slightly. In his right hand a dark orange and red spear appeared and it was oozing out a demonic aura. "A spear from my father the arch angel Raphael. A divine spear from my uncle Lucifer the lord of hell." Paxton spreads his wings wide and spins the spears in his hand taking a stance in the air. "A half breed who can wield a divine weapon and a demonic one. You stand no chance." Wyatt glared at him and was about to attack. Paxton's demonic spear caught red flames. He spins and quickly launches it at Wyatt. It was to fast for him to see let alone avoid. It pierce through his side and pierced through several trees before stopping. Paxton floats down and spins his divine spear. "That one shouldn't have hurt you so much but I can't promise you that you will live after getting hit with this one…" Wyatt growled as a portal opened behind him. A hand reached out and pulled him in and then snapped shut.

Paxton sighs out until he heard growling. He turned to his right to see Terry standing over the dead bodies. His eyes were unrecognizable as he looked at Paxton. "Terry…its me Paxton…we have to get Ty to your grandmother's so calm down…" Terry took a step towards him. Paxton held his spear up. "Terry…get control of yourself. It's me Paxton. Remember." Terry growled out as he charged at him.

In front of Paxton, River appeared in her humanoid dragon form and did a deep dragon growl "Terry calm down!" Terry growled back at her as the crystal in his chest started to glow slightly. He let out a roar at her as his tail hit the ground cracking it. Paxton frowned as he rose to the air. He went over to Ty and Marie.

Terry stared down River. She saw his eyes flicker like he was trying to fight the urge but he couldn't. Terry dropped low to her, getting ready attack. His body was feeding off on the rage he had when Ty was stuck down. His mind was pushed over the edge as he remembered Cassandra torturing him day after day. There was a need to kill something…anything…! His eyes went wide as he charged at River. River eye's widen "Terry! Forever and ever!"

Terry then came to a stop. In the back of his mind he remembers on the beach when he gave River her promise ring. Looking at her his eyes started to turn back normal. 'River…can't…won't…hurt River…' That thought ran through his head over and over as his body collapsed to the ground. The crystal in his chest started to glow brightly. River watched this "no that crystal…."

They watched as Terry's body was engulfed by a purple light. He started to shrink and turn back into his human form. The crystal then disappeared back into his body. River rushed to him "Terry!"

Reaching him, Terry eyes opened slightly. He sat up and rubbed his head. He was only in his pants but everything else was ripped off. His rubbed his chest. "My chest is burning…" River bites her lip "Terry…."

"River? What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" He asked pouting. River blinks at him. "You don't remember anything?" Terry runs his head. "I remember…looking for Ty, running around with Paxton, surrounded by Demons, and then Ty…" Terry's eyes widen. "Ty!" He tried getting up but his legs collapsed under him. "Wha…?" He fell to the ground. "Ugh…my legs feel so heavy…" River rubs his back.

Over by Paxton he picked up Ty and Marie. "I'll take them back. Ty is healing but he lost a lot of blood." Terry looked at him. "He…He's alive?" Paxton nodded as he took flight. "I'm sure River will care for you so I'll go ahead with the kids." Paxton says flying off. Terry smiles and then looks at River. "I can't remember anything after when Ty got hurt but…you have such a worried look on your face. I hate it when you look sad and it makes me feel worse if I cause you worry…I'm…sorry…" Was the last thing he said before blacking out. River frowned but picks him "my silly wolf dragon" wings appeared on her back and she flew off following Paxton.

Reaching Faye's and Ronnie's house they landed in the back yard where Ronnie was smoking. He frowned as he got up. "What happened?" He looked at Ty and went to Paxton. "Faye! Lily!" He called out. Faye opened the door. "Dear, I told you about yel…" She spotted Ty. "Ty!" She rushed to Paxton and took Ty from him. "Ty sweetie. Come on open your eyes for me." Marie started to cry. "I'm sorry…he got hurt because of me…I'm so sorry!" Lily walked out and came over. "Faye go put him in the room. Faye nodded and ran off with Ty in her arms with Lily behind her. Ronnie looked at River and saw Terry passed out. "You know where his room is." He tells her. River nodded and she took terry to his room.

Ronnie looked at Paxton. "Explain. Now." He demands. Paxton looks down. "My apologies King Ronnie…a demon named Wyatt took Marie and Ty in order to lure Ross out." Ronnie sigh. "That stupid rebellion…tell Lucifer to keep my family out of his drama…" Paxton nodded. Marie sniffed. "C-Can I stay here with Ty please?" Ronnie looked at her. "I'm sorry but no. Not during the healing process. Come back tomorrow and stay as much as you like." Marie cried more. "I'm sorry…" Ronnie reached out and rubbed her head. "There is nothing for you to apologize about. Ty protected you because he wanted to even at the cost of his life. You are very special to him. Don't forget that okay?" Marie blushed and nodded through her tears. "Good. Now go on. Your brother must be worried about." Paxton bows slightly and flew off with Marie.

"So your saying this Clover guy is your uncle?" Dustin nodded "That killed Rick and some how before that all happen fathered a son that he made grow fast with a potion…?" Dustin nodded to him also. Jess sniffed "Darcaniea has him under something.. I don't know what.. and when I find out what it is I will free him…." She said, Dustin bites his lip "Jess… you need to know… something…" they looked at him "I need to know what….?" Dustin looked down "Clover took ricks blood, Levis is ricks clone…" Jess's eyes widen at this, then she started to hyperventilate "T-that's…. Aerith… let him… touch me…." Dustin looked worried "Jess calm down your breath.. the baby!"

"Maybe that wasn't something to say right this minute…?" Joseph says. Oichi frowned. "Jess, sis? Deep breaths. Calm down think about Aerith." Jess closes her eyes and took deep breaths, Dustin frowned "Jess I'm sorry, Uncle Zach wanted to keep it from you and I know you hate secrets….. I didn't wanna hurt you, Kaci would have done the same thing, tell you" Jess fully calmed down "Can… Can I stay here for the night… please….?" Tears went down her face. Oichi smiled. "Of course our home is your home to!" Sakamoto nodded in agreement.

On July 20th, Oichi and Sakamoto were at Seth's manor. They were in Sakamoto's room. Oichi was on her side panting with a flushed face. Sakamoto was behind her snuggling up to her. "Did I hurt you?" Oichi shook her head. "N-No…but your becoming more um…aggressive? I think…" Sakamoto wrapped an arm around her large 12-week belly. "You think so? I'm sorry. I don't know why but your scent is getting more intoxicating by the second." He kisses the back of her neck. Oichi shivered. "Intoxicating? My scent?" "Yeah." Sakamoto says chuckling. "I just can't keep my hands off you now." Oichi felt something poking her from behind. "Saki…" He bit her earlobe making her moan slightly. "Another few rounds wouldn't hurt them." He says whispering in her ear.

Down stairs in Seth's off. He was on a call with Ronnie. "How is Ty?" "He's fine. Up and walking around. No scars." "Does Lucifer know about the attack?" "I don't know. Since the rebellions started in Hell he hasn't been to his pent house for months…not even Danni can pull him back up." Seth sighs. "I see. Well all that matters is that Ty and Marie are okay. Those demons are getting bold." "Yeah. How are things going on your end with Oichi?" "She's comfortable and once Rishima and her brethren get here we will start. Poseidon has the witch Crissy and the divine potion from Lucifer. Placing a drop in the potion I made we tested on the blood I received from Oichi. It cleared out the poison. The only thing we are still unsure about is once the spell on her is broken, how fast the poison will spread and how far its spread already…the timing has to be perfect or everything can go wrong."

Ronnie sighs. "High risk as always. I don't understand. Why not ask Jetter or Dawn to help with this magic stuff? I'm sure they would be willing to help." "They would but their magic will not help Oichi. Valeriea's curses can only be broken by a strong will or by the same magic. Dark magic. The witches we have coming were once a pact with Valeriea. They know her magic but because they aren't as powerful we need a lot to get it done." Ronnie hums out. "I guess so…Me and Lily will be present for this." "Why not Faye?" "She's still worrying over Ty. She also has Marie over here and they both are smothering him. Doesn't look like the boy minds it but I cant ask her to leave while she's in that sort of mood." Seth chuckled. "We will start are non Ah, also a little bird told me that Oichi has never had a birthday party before?" "That's true. She's Spent years in that hut and last year…Dorian had her so…" "I see…then after this, if…when…things go well, we can throw one for her here. Invite yours and Lily's whole family if you like. It might be good for Oichi to meet some members." "You wouldn't mind?" "Oichi is family now. I think our families should use this opportunity to bury any grudges and come together for once." There was silence over the phone. "I'll talk to Faye and Lily about it. You'll have my answer by noon." Seth nodded. "Alright. See you then." Seth hung up.

Dawn and Zach where over at Jess's, Rose was on her playpen playing with some toys. Dawn was in the kitchen making food. Zach was next to Jess, Jess was just in a plain White Disney Minnie Heartbeat Maternity T-Shirt, black Maternity Shorts. Her shirt was up and over her tummy has Zach was putting lotion on her tummy. Jess sighs, she was missing Damien "I miss Damien…" Zach chuckled "He got himself a job, working at the red dragon for you, taking your spot until your able to work again" Jess pouted "I know…"

Zach smiled "Just three months left and she will be here" Jess chuckled "Yup! Just three more months! I can't for her to here!" Zach chuckled, Jess frowned at him "Zach… what are you gonna do with Levis…?" Zach frowned finish with the lotion "I don't know Jess, Dustin shouldn't have told about it" Jess bites her lip "I have the right know…. If my boyfriend was cloned by Clover" Zach sighs "I know, you do have the right to know" "Papa!" they looked at Rose who was looking at him and reached her arms up, Zach chuckled and reached down picking her "You wanna sit with Jess" Rose smiled "Yes!" Jess "awww" Zach put Rose next to her and Rose right away placed her head on Jess's tummy "Baby" Jess smiled "Yup your little niece is there, you gonna be a big auntie to her?" Rose giggled "Yes!"

As noon came around, Oichi was in another room laying down on a bed. She was wearing a gray floral drawstring shirt and pj set. She rubbed her belly and smiled. "Triplets…I wonder who they would look like. I hope they look like Saki. Wouldn't that be cute. Mini Saki's running around heehee."

In Seth's office, he and Sakamoto were talking to Ronnie, Lily, Poseidon, and Rishima. "How many people do you need to break the spell?" Seth asked. "I have gathered two more allies and my son. That should be enough." "I'm assuming they want protection as well?" Rishima nodded. "Make sure they don't try anything…if they do then your neck will be on the line." Rishima nodded. "Yes of course, we shall go prepare." She looked at Poseidon. "Crissy. We need her and the journal King Seth has." "She's in the room across the hall." Rishima nodded and walked out.

Ronnie frowned. "I don't like this…I barely trust the woman but I trust the others less…" Lily smiles. "For now it's all we got to break the curse." Ronnie sighs. Seth gets up. "Sakamoto go ahead and get Oichi ready." Sakamoto nodded and left. Poseidon looked up and down at Lily. "Lady Lily. You look beautiful as always." Lily smiles. "Thank you but you say that everytime we meet." "Only because it's true. You know my offer is still on the table now that your dear husband has meet that untimely death." Lily chuckled. "Thank you Lord Poseidon but I am fine where I am at. Anthony may not be here but he watches over me as most of our family do." Her eyes flashed slightly white making Poseidon frown. "Still with Deerward I see…what a shame. I wish I had such a loyal vessel like you."

Ronnie clears his throat. "If your finished with your pointless flirting, I'd like to focus on saving my granddaughter and grandchildren…" He led Lily out the room. Seth shook his head and followed them out with Poseidon trailing behind.

Haniel stood in front of the bathroom, she was worried about her daughter "Mara? Sweetie you alright?" she can heard a nose making her frown, she opened the door which wasn't locked. She see's her daughter there in front of the toilet throwing up, Hainel's eyes widen "Mara…." Mara frowned "Mother… I think I'm…" Haniel stepped over to her "you and Lyle have been sleeping together haven't you?" Mara nodded "y-yes… I'm sorry…. Mama… I know it's wrong…" Haniel shook her head "That's Michael words, it's not wrong. Your grandfather already stated that it's not wrong" Mara started to cry "I… I.. I'm scared…." Haniel held her "Shhh it's alright Mara, it's gonna be okay"

Oichi was laying flat on the bed. Sakamoto rubbed her head. "I'll be standing right over there okay? If anything happens I'll be here okay?" Oichi nodded. He rubbed her belly. "I love you. All four of you." Oichi giggled. "Yeah. We love you to." Sakamoto kissed her forehead. He took a step back were Lily and Ronnie were. "Don't worry dear. We are all here." Oichi frowned. "…Not all…" "We know you want Jess here but this might get dangerous for her and the baby. We can't risk that." Oichi sighs. "I know…"

The door opened and Seth, Poseidon, Rishima, Crissy, and three more people walked in. A boy walked in with black hair and eyes. He looked at Oichi then her stomach and looked away. "Mother…are you sure we should do this? I don't want to risk her life…" Rishima smiles and Pat's his head. "Everything will be okay my son. We have been preparing for this day and our princess trust us right?" Oichi looks at him and nods. "Yes. Please do what you can. I trust you." Rishima smiled. "Princess Oichi this is my son Bracken. We will explain what is about to happen both pros and cons." Oichi nodded.

Rishima walked over to her. "The poison in your body is mixed with dark magic. In order for us to cure you we all have a part to play. I'm sure you remember Crissy?" Oichi nodded. "From school…your with…" Crissy walked up with her journal. "Hello Oichi. Yes I am here to help cure you dear. There aren't many people in the world who would wish harm on children including unborn ones." Oichi frowned but nodded. "Thank you…"

Rishima rubbed Oichi's belly. "Crissy is the only one who can read that journal to break the curse. She will be using her magic to break it. I will use my magic to hold back the poison and cast a barrier to prevent the seal in your chest from reacting and my son will casted a protective barrier around your children so that they do not get affected by the magic or poison. The other two in the back are here to lend their power to us since this spell is very strong. Once the spell is broken Lord Poseidon will give you the antidote. It will be a bit painful but I assure you that you will be fine." She looks back at everyone. "Valeriea's spells are like a puzzle. Everything must be done in a pattern and order. One wrong slip up can risk everything and there are no do overs. Understand?" They nodded at her. Oichi took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Crissy eyes started to glow black and the book opened. She raised a hand over it begins to chant. Rishima placed a hand on Oichi's hand poured her magic into to stop the poison from spreading. Bracken placed a hand on her stomach placing a barrier. The other two started to chant with Crissy leaning her their magic. Sakamoto felt his heart racing as he watched.

Two hours go by and Crissy and the others were still trying to break the cure around Oichi. No servants was allowed near the room but Silver, Lucien and the others stood by the door waiting on the news.

In the room, Oichi's face was in pain as Crissy chanted. Sakamoto tapped his foot. "How long is this going to take?" "Give it time." Ronnie says. Sakamoto frowns and then they heard Oichi gasps. Her eyes opened as veins appeared on her face. Rishima frowned as she poured out more magic stopping the poison. "Just a little longer my lady." She says. Crissy kept chanting. Her eyes opened wide as she chanted louder and louder. She held her hand over Oichi's body before closing it. Dark smoke lifted from Oichi's body blowing them back a bit. "Its done." Crissy says.

Suddenly a weird vibe spread through the room. Ronnie and the others frowned. "What's happening." Oichi grips the sheets as the poison slowly started spreading. "The poison…isnt stopping. Something is wrong. My lord Poseidon we need the potion now." Rishima says.

Bracken frowned and looked at the witch behind Crissy. Her lips were moving slightly. "Mother! The one behind Crissy!" They turned to her. "Foul witch!" Sakamoto says as his eyes glowed red. He and Ronnie went for the witch. She smirked as a barrier was cast around them. It bounced Ronnie and Sakamoto back. The witch held her hands out and bonded Rishima and the others forcing them in place. "The wolf child will die." Crissy looked at her. "Fool. Valeriea wants her alive. Do you think killing her will grant you favor!?" The witch smirked. "I am not doing it for that damn witch." She turned back to Ronnie. "I do it in the name for my lord. The true lord. Dorian!" Ronnie's eyes widen. "He has no use for the child so he has order her death!" Binding chains came from the barrier and wrapped around everyone else. Poseidon sighs. "Seriously…"

The witch walked up to Oichi by passing them. "The wolf and her half breed children will die today!" She held up her hand and pushed everyone out the barrier. Oichi's eyes widen as the poison started to spread quickly through her body. She gasps for air as blood came from nose. "S-Saki…" Sakamoto struggled in the chains. "Oichi! Damn witch let me go!" The witch chuckled as Oichi wheezed. Her body jolted up in pain. Her eyes started to go empty. 'Am I…going to die…?' Her body went limp making Sakamoto's eyes widen. "No! Oichi!"

Jess's eyes widen standing up with some strength she had, Zach and Dawn frowned "Jess what's wrong?" "Is it the baby?" Jess frowned "No it's Oichi! I must go to her! Aii! Take me too Oichi!" Aii transformed into her human forum "Are you sure my lady?" Jess nodded "Yes!" Zach and Dawn stood up "Jess wait! Your pregnant! You can't just go out and fighting!" Dawn yelled, Zach closed her eyes "Dawn stay here, I will go with her. Stay with Rose" Dawn frowned "But love…." Zach kissed her "Aii let's take Jess to Oichi"

Poseidon frowned and swiped his fingers breaking the chains and the barrier around Oichi and the witch. He then broke the rest of their chains. Sakamoto quickly rushed to the witch and stabbed her in the chest. She gasps out as he tossed her to the side. When she fell to the ground Poseidon enclosed her in a water barrier.

Reaching Oichi with tears in his eyes, he lifted her head up. "Ichi…Ichi open your eyes for me. Please come on…" He bit his lip as she didn't respond to her. The doors open and Silver and the others came rushing in. They stopped when they saw Oichi. Ronnie grips his fist as Lily rushed to Oichi's side tearing. "Oichi…"

Seth glares at the witches. "Get them all out of my sight." Rune, Hayate and a few guards came in and removed Rishima and the others from the room. The witch Poseidon had disappeared into the water along with the barrier. "I shall keep this witch…" He tells Seth. Tears feel from Sakamoto's eyes. "Ichi…don't go…not yet…" He held her close and placed a hand over her stomach. "Ichi…" Jess rushed in the room wobbly with a worried look "OICHI!?" Zach and Aii where behind her, Zach's eyes widen "What is the world…?" Jess's eyes landed on Oichi and she screamed "Oichi!" she rushed over to her wobbly.

Sakamoto put his head on hers. "Don't leave Ichi. Come back to me…please…" Jess's eyes had tears in them "Oichi…. What happen… here?!" she shouted at the men in the room. Zach frowned "Jess calm down…"

Lily looked down. She put her hands together and closed her eyes. "My wish…" A warm sensation entered the room. It surrounded Oichi. "It's a little to early for you to pass on to the next life…" They heard a whisper say. A warm feeling pulled Jess and Sakamoto back away from Oichi. They watched as something wrapped around Oichi. Her hair started to loose it color turning it white. Her eyes opened but they to were white. "Oichi?" Sakamoto says. "Now…" She says. She looked at Poseidon. "The potion." Poseidon walked over and pulled out a glass with had a yellow color liquid in it. Handing to her she drinks it. "It will be a moment…she will return to you soon after I have finish speaking to her…" Deerward says through Oichi, closing her eyes. Zach pulled Jess away, Jess tearing "What's happening…?"

Oichi was floating in the darkness. Her body was numb. "Am I dead…is this death? A void of darkness…how lonely…" She closed her eyes and felt a warm sensation. She breathes out slightly. "Oichi…open your eyes."

Oichi eyes opened. She looked around and saw that she was now sitting on the grass. She got up and looked around and then looked down and gasp. Her clothes had changed and her tummy was flat. She was wearing a beautiful long sleeve Blue Tulle dress with now shoes. She saw a river and walked up to it. She looked at her reflection and saw that her hair was done as well. It was purple and blue mixed together, long down to her shoulders with a half ponytail.

"What's going on? I thought I was dead…" "Hmm…not my best work but that will do." Oichi looked around. "Who is talking?" She called out. A strong wind blew pushing her to a bridge. "A friend of a sort." The voice says. Oichi crossed the bridge and came to a old white fountain. "I don't understand…" "I could feel your pain young one. Such a tragic thing to happen to one so young. I wanted to cleanse your mind." Oichi steps to the fountain. She did feel lighter and clear headed. She sat by the fountain. "Um…who am I speaking to?"

A white and Green ball of light appeared and floated down to her. It landed on the ground and a deer appeared covered in white fur. "Hello, Oichi. I thought after hearing my voice you would have realized who I was." Oichi gasps, stands up and bows. "Forgive me…Its just…" Deerward nods his head. "Its okay child. You have been through a lot. You may take your seat." Oichi stood up and sat back down. "May I ask why I'm here?" "As I told you. I am here to cleanse you. I cannot have my next vessel tainted with so much darkness." "Next vessel?"

Deerward nodded. "Yes, once Lady Lily makes her final wish, a vessel for me will be chosen and it is you." "Me!? I…I don't…me!?" Deerward chuckled. "Yes. Lady lily has chosen you and I deem you worthy. We will meet again one day and I shall explain it to you. For now I will judge how much I can use from you." "Use from me?"

Deerward's deer body started to shine bright, making Oichi close her eyes. A cloud covered his deer body and it started to form a body and then it started to shrink. The light shines down and the clouds disappeared. "Oh my…" Oichi heard a very child like voice. She opened her eyes and they sparkled. In front of her now was a child version of Deerward. His long white hair was down to his ankles. His white eyes were now lime green with no pupils. He had cure deer eyes on the side of his head and deer horns on time. He was dressed in his normal attire.

Looking at himself Deerward looked a bit shocked. "Interesting. I have never been so small like this before…" Before he could fully react. Oichi had gotten up, grabbed him and snuggled him. "So cute! The cutest!" She snuggled him more. Deerward's eyes widen at the sudden warmth he felt from Oichi. "Adorable heehee!" Deerward relaxed in her arms. Oichi gasp. "Oh! I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to…" "No, it is fine. Whatever this is…I quite enjoy it." Oichi smiles and then frowned. "Did I die?" "For a time yes but I am with you until your body starts fighting back the poison which will be in a few seconds. You will be back and your children will be safe. The poison will be gone from your body and you will give a healthy birth." Oichi smiles and snuggles him. "That brings me great joy!" Deerward chuckled. Oichi looked at her body as it started to glow. "What's going on…" "You are going back. Remember this place for the near future." He says disappearing.

Back in the room, Sakamoto was holding Oichis hand. Seth was explain to Zach what was going on. It had only been a few seconds before Deerward had taken over Oichi's body. Lily suddenly collapsed. "Lady Lily?" Sakamoto says. Jess gasped "Lady Lily?!"

Ronnie went to her and sat her up. "I'm fine…" She sighs out. "Oichi…?" They looked back at Oichi to see her hair was turning back purple and the veins on her body were disappearing. Her eyes opened turning back to normal. She looked tired. "Ichi…" Oichi smiled. "Hi…" Sakamoto smiles as a tear ran down his cheek. "Hey silly." Jess bites her lip rushed Zach off her very making him fall back, she rushed to Oichi knelling "Oh Oichi! I was so scared!"

"Me to…it was dark and lonely…scary…" She tears up. Sakamoto kissed the back of her hand. "We all were scared…but your back with us." Oichi placed her hand on her belly. "The triplets…are okay to so we are all fine and I'm tired…" Jess sniffed "Sakamoto lets get her to bed" "Yeah…" He picked Oichi up carefully and headed back to his room

Zach helped Jess up but she pushed him away, Ronnie sighs "Jess we didn't want you to be here because of the baby" Jess frowns at him but followed Sakamoto carry Oichi. Zach sighed "Well she's super pissed there's nothing more dangerous then a pissed off pregnant witch" Ronnie helped Lily up. "Well the important thing is that Oichi and the triplets will be okay for now."

On Oichi's birthday the 22nd, at Seth's manor, he was holding a birthday party in the back yard. Faye and Lily were using the kitchen to cook a feast for her, making all Oichi's favorite and her weird craving. Outside. Oichi and Sakamoto were sitting under a patio. There were a few of her family members who were there as well. Some she might and some she never meet. There were picnic tables set up and a lot of food already set out for them. There was music playing and a few of her cousins were dancing. A few of Sakamoto's extended family was there as well. She was well liked by them and it made her happy that she was accepted.

Oichi was wearing a red tropical halter maternity dress. She was drinking a tropical drink Faye had made her. Takara was in and out of everyone's arms being the life of party. Sakamoto chuckled. "Such a friendly baby." "Oichi!" Oichi sat up and saw Yain, Florina, and Sai. "Flo! You came!?" Florina giggled and rushed to her. Sakamoto helped her up.

Oichi and Florina hugged. "I've missed you so much!" Florina smiled. "Me to!" They parted. Florina looked down at her belly and rubbed it. "I heard from Yain that you were pregnant with triplets! I can be the godmother of one right? Right!?" Oichi smiled and nodded. "Yes! Jess is the Godmother of triplet A and you can be the Godmother of triplet B of course Yain is the Godfather as well." Yain blushed slightly, making them giggled. "Come sit with us and tell me how you been!" Sai looked around. "Is Marie and Ty coming?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, they will be here shortly."

Not long Jess walked into the backyard with Damien helping her. Jess was wearing Black Floral Nursing Flutter-Sleeve Surplice Top, Black Overbelly Maternity Active Leggings and blush pink flats. She had a gift bag in her hand that was light blue "happy birthday Oichi!" Damien chuckled "happy birthday Oichi"

"Thank you both. Jess I told you didn't have to get me anything." Jess handed her the bag and took a seat next to her. Florina smiled with Yain beside her. "Open it." Oichi opened it and pulled out a photo album and a music box. She smiled. "Aw. Thank you! I love your gifts." Jess chuckled and kissed her cheek.

They heard flapping and saw Paxton landed with Sonya on his side and Marie and Ty on his back. He sighs out. "Happy birthday Oichi." He says. "Lady Oichi happy birthday! Thank you for inviting me." Oichi smiled. "Thank you!" Marie giggled and ran to Oichi. "Sissy Oichi! Happy birthday!" She rubbed her cheek on Oichi's belly. "Hi babies!" Oichi giggled and rubbed Marie's head. "Go on and play." Marie nodded and ran off. She grabbed Ty and Sai and dragged them off. Paxton and Sonya joined them on the patio. "So how are you feeling?" She asked. Oichi sighed. "Very tired…I don't think I've fully recovered yet but Sakamoto has been taken good care of us." He smiled and nodded.

Hearing flapping of a other set of wings, Kaci dropped down with Ross, Kaci smiled "Happy birthday Oichi" Jess chucked and sat down "Damien my blood cup" Damien smiled and went through her bag to get it. "Happy birthday." Ross says. "Thank you both. Come sit. You need rest to Ross." Ross sighs. "Don't tell me that. How can I rest when a party is going on. Great food and dancing. Your people are festival." Oichi smiles as they watched a few people dance. "Yes you should see the mystic moon festival. You'd enjoy it." Ross and Kaci sat down. "So the dark aura around you have decreased." Oichi nodded. "Yes, the poison and spell on my back is gone finally. My uncle has no control over it anymore…and I can finally be stress free just a bit. Now we just need to find a bigger place for us and the triplets and of course little Takara."

Jess chuckled "Don't Oichi, you can always ask mam. She is does still work at the Mikcloud real estate office" On the cue Dawn walked over with Rose on her hip, Dawn smiled "Happy birthday Oichi" Rose giggled "Hi!" Dawn held out a black folder "For you and Sakamoto, just let me know and I can always help find a better one" she smiled at her. The other others blinked at this.

Oichi opened the folder and gasps. "What is it?" Sakamoto says looking at the food. "Auntie found us a new home! Look its has six rooms! That should be plenty! Right?" Sakamoto took the folder and flipped through it. "This…this is great actually." He noticed a key tapped to the inside.

Suddenly Oichi started to tear up and cry. Sakamoto and the boys panicked a bit. "Hey why are you crying?" Ross asked. "Yeah you just got a bigger place right?" Paxton says. I can't help it…I'm just so happy!" Oichi cries out she then started to stuff her face with finger sandwiches still in tears. Sakamoto smiles and rubs her back as she shed happy tears and stuffed her face. Florina giggled. "Those Hormones kicking in and it looks like the gluttony side mixes in that to." Jess sighs with a smile rubbing her tummy "Yup the pregnancy hormones" she said then drinking her cup. Kaci chuckled and looked at Dawn "can I have one of your booklets?" Ross looked at him, Dawn smiled "Of course, just come at the office anytime and I give you one. SO Oichi you like it? It's already fully furnished. Couple of the rooms are empty so you can use one of them for the nursery, the condo is bought and payed for by me and Zach, the deed is under your name. You can move any time, it's 3 blocks from Jess's" Jess's eyes widen "Really?!" the boys chuckled.

Oichi sniffed. "I like. I really do." She says stuffing her face. Sakamoto nodded in agreement. "Thank you so much. We will be sure to pay you and Zach back for this." Oichi nodded as she sniffed. "Thank you so much auntie. I don't know how much I could ever repay you and Zach." Dawn patted her on the head "you are welcome dear" Rose giggled and wiggling her feet "Down!" Dawn chuckled "You want Jess or Oichi" Rose blinked and looked at then, Jess smiled and pointed to Oichi. Rose blinked and looked at them, Jess smiled and pointed to Oichi. Rose looked at Oichi and smiled "Chi!" Jess blinked at that nickname. Rose clapped "Chi! Chi!"

Ross chuckled. "Looks like you got a new nickname." Oichi cleaned her face and wiped her hands off. "Takara is over there being the life of the party. I do need a snuggle buddy right now." Oichi was handed Rose and she snuggled her. "So cute you are!" She says making Rose giggle.

As the party went on, Paxton, Sonya, Yain and Florina were dancing. Ross and Kaci was at the food table eating some exotic food Lily made. Joseph came with Danni, Frank, and Zane. Danni was introducing them to the family. Terry came bring River as well. He wasted little time in showing her off to the family. Oichi and Sakamoto was sitting close together on a hanging outdoor swing set. She smiled as she watched her family and Sakamoto's family getting along. "I like this. Our families getting use to each other. No fighting or anything. No one has made rude comments about Jess or auntie Dawn being witches, Ross being a demon, and the others as well. It's like a big happy family." Sakamoto nodded. "Yeah. Is this the type of kingdom you want to have?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, one where everyone can live in peace."

One of Oichi's older cousins walked over to her. He had shirt curly brown hair with brown eyes. He was wearing glasses and a dark blue suit. As he past a few females from Sakamoto's side they blushed and giggled. "Do you know who that is?" "I didn't know he was related to this family!" "Lucky us!" They giggled.

He walked up to Oichi and smiled. "Little cousin." Oichi smiles back. "I'm sorry…and you are?" "I'm Maximus Tanaka. One of your cousins from your mom's side." Oichis eyes widen. "M-Maximus. Like the famous fashion designer Maximus!? Your related to me!" Oichi says in shock. Maximus chuckled. "That's the one I have companies set up all over the world that produce high quality fashion to females and males alike." Oichi squealed slightly. "I have all your magazines and articles and I wear a lot of your floral designs clothes! I get a lot of my ideas from you!" Maximus laughs. "Its nice to meet a fan but its even better to meet a family member who is a mega fan."

Oichi blushed. "Sorry…" "No need to be sorry. Tell me did you make that dress yourself?" Oichi nodded. He walked up to her and rubbed the hem of the dress. "You did amazing work with basic materials that it. Tell me do you want to work in fashion?" Oichi nodded. Maximus smiled. "Good! Then starting next week you can start and my new fashion shop. Bright Stars. I'll teach you everything you need to know about fashion and designing and don't worry. I know you and the triplets need a break every now and then so I wont push you to much." Oichi smiled. "Y-Yes! I would love to! Thank you so much Max!" Maximus chuckled. "I look forward to working with you and happy birthday." Oichi nods and giggles as he walked off.

Oichi smiled brightly. "A new home and a new job! This is the best birthday ever!" She says snuggling up to Sakamoto. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

September 7th a Saturday, it was the start of the new school new year, which starts next Monday. Jess was bedridden for the rest of September, Damien decided to stay at her place with her.

It was in the late afternoon and Mara was alone in her uncle Gabriel's shop. She was at the shelves checking the items. She was in a floral tank top, pink shorts, light gray cardigan, and flats. She was 2 months pregnant, she was excited. She told Lyle and he was scared but happy. The sound of the door bell ringed "I'll be right with you" she said, there was no answer and she blinked turning around only felt a sharp pain her stomach her eyes widen, she looked to see Michael in front of her holding something in her stomach, she looked down to see a demon knife "W-Why….?" Michael grinned "cleansing you of that abomination in you" he said with a chuckle pushing it more into her making her scream in pain falling to the ground with the knife still in her, she can hear him chuckle, then footsteps then the door opening and closing, laying on her back her eyes closed falling into darkness.

Paxton and Sonya were walking hand in hand. He sighs. "Why do you want to come here again." Sonya chuckled. "They sell glasses right? I need new ones for my new apartment." "You got a new apartment? Why didn't you tell me?" "It was a surprise plus, you and Ross are attached at the hip sometimes. I was nervous to ask you to move in with me you know…" Paxton shook his head. "He is kinda overprotective at sometimes."

Sonya giggled and then frowned as they came near Gabriel's store. "Paxton…I smell blood…" Paxton frowned. He let her hand go and went into the store. Looking around he saw Mara on the ground bleeding out her stomach. He frowned and went to her sitting her up. Sonya walked in and gasps. "Oh dear isn't that your cousin?" "Yeah, I'm talking her to the hospital. Stay here just in case Gabriel comes back." Sonya frowned but nodded.

Picking her up carefully, Paxton walked out the store and to flight heading to the hospital.

In the ER, Zach was in the back in his office. Sighing he looked through some papers, It was a quiet day in the ER. 'I would rather be with Dawn and Rose' he glanced at a picture he had on his desk in ER, it was of him and Dawn and Rose. He smiled 'Kira.. our daughter is just perfect, and Dawn, I never knew I would fall in love with her…'

In the front of the ER, Paxton runs inside "Help!" a nurse behind the counter gasped and pushed the red alarm, she rushed around the counter has one of the nurses from back rushed out "What happen?" "It looks like she was stabbed." He says.

The male nurse "Let me take her" Paxton frowned "No I'll" "What's going on I heard the alarm?" it was Zach, "Dr. Meyers this girl was stabbed we must take her to the back" Zach's eyes widen "Mara? Paxton?" he was quickly by them "It's alright Paxton" Paxton nodded and let Zach take her and rushed in the back with her and the nurses. Paxton's shirt was covered in Mara's blood. Gabriel rushed inside the ER with Lyle and Sonya "Paxton! When I got the shop your girlfriend told me what happen! Where is she?" Gabriel asked, Lyle was freaking out "What about the baby?!" Paxton's eyes widen. "She's pregnant?!" Lyle nodded. Gabriel took out his phone calling Haniel "Sister, it's Mara come to the ER know!" he hanged up, he looked at Paxton and see's him with blood shirt "Why don't you go home and change and come back, if you wont you can bring ross"

Paxton sat down. "I'll stay. Not the first time I've brought a pregnant bleeding girl here. Plus, Ross is so weak he can't get out of bed. I'll let him know what's going on later."

Haniel was quickly rushing in panicking "Brother!" she rushed over to him, Gabriel held her "He's in the back" Haniel teared "What happen?!" "Paxton and his girlfriend found her in the shop stabbed in the stomach" her eyes widen "The baby! What about the baby?" Lyle made fists "We don't know yet…." Sonya sat down beside Paxton.

At Jess's she was in bed groaning "I don't wanna be in this bed anymore!" Damien chuckled cleaning up the clothes from the floor "I know but doctors orders" Jess pouted.

At Ross's, Kaci was laying down with him on the couch "how you feeling?" "Like my insides are burning…" Ross says with bloodshot eyes. Blood leaked in the corner of his eyes before he dabs it away.

Ross's phone went off making him groan and reached for it, grabbing it he looked to see he got a text from Paxton "Who is it?" Kaci asked. Ross sighs as he reads the text. "Its from Paxton. Mara is at the hospital, but he told me not to move and he'd kept me updated." Kaci frowned "she's in the hospital…? Why?"

An hour went by and they were still waiting in the ER. Lyle was pacing, Haniel was in her brothers lap tearing. Paxton and Sonya sitting waiting. Frank rushed in "Aunt Haniel! Uncle Gabriel!" they looked up "Frank!" he frowned "I got your text and rushed over here quickly, Danni is coming in with Zane" Danni came in with Zane in her arms "still nothing?" she asked, they frowned and nodded. Frank grips his fist "Who do this to her…? What is a robbery…?" Danni asked, "I don't so… the money wasn't missing… nothing was.." Lyle said "GAH! I want to know what's going on!" Gabriel frown at him "Son calm down"

The doors opened making them stand up quickly, Zach walked out with a heavy sigh "Zach! How is my daughter?" Zach smiled softly "She's doing alright, she however wasn't healing…." He frowned. Haniel and Gabriel and Lyle frowned "What do you mean? Not healing?" Lyle asked "she's an angel!" Zach held up the knife, Frank, Gabriel's, Hainel's eyes widen "Is… that a demon knife?...?" Zach nodded "yes… has you all know, Angel lose there healing ability after getting stabbed by one of these... depending on how deep the angel was cut and Mara was cut very deep… where… she… had a miscarriage…" Lyle's eyes widen "No…" Haniel fell to the floor tearing, Gabriel held her "Haniel…" Frank bites his lip "you are telling us a demon did this to her?" Zach frowned "I don't know, the scent on here is not of a demon… it's human…"

Paxton frowned and looked at Sonya. "I don't want to bring you into this but do you mind?" Sonya smiled and got up. "Excuse me. May I see the knife?" Frank, Haniel, Gabriel and Lyle looked at her, Zach blinked but smiled "Of course Sonya"

Taking the knife she sniffs it twice before handing it back. "Alrighty…I have the scent. I can follow it if you need me to. I am a scouter for Sir Dante and there is nothing I cant track down so long as I have the scent. Frank, Haniel, Gabriel and Lyle nodded to her. Frank stepped to her "I will go with you, Danni do you mind staying here?" Danni nodded "Of course love" Frank smiled kissing her then kissing Zane who giggled. "Paxton you can come with also"

Paxton looked at Sonya. "Do you want me to come? I don't want to mess your scent up." Sonya smiles. "All the help is needed. I'll need a lift in case I need a better viewing." Paxton sighs and gets up. "Alright…" Sonya nods and walks out the hospital with Paxton following her. Watching them leave, Zach sighs softly "She's in room 45, come I'll take you to her room" They nodded, Haniel looked Danni "you coming Danni?"  
Sonya followed the scent through the thick forest, Paxton and Frank followed her as they appeared in open area where they see a The small stone church with a forgotten cometary. "Is this where the humans scent lead too…?" Frank asked. "Yes." Sonya says.

They followed her to the door's and opened them, the inside there was nothing in there but in the back, an altar. Sonya sniffed and pointed to the altar "Over there" Frank frowned and walked over to the altar with Sonya and Paxton. Reaching it, there was nothing there "Look's like no one here…" Sonya shook her head "The scent is coming from behind it then below" Frank blinked and looked to see a hole behind it "Paxton help me move this" Paxton nodded and helped Frank move the altar out of the way and there was a good size hole that lead into the wall then down below "Well shall we?" Frank asked, crawling in then dropping down. Paxton and Sonya followed after him.

Dropping down, they were in a small like cave, there was a firepit burning and an animal skin sleeping bag. Sonya was sniffing "This is the place…" Frank frowned looking around "nothing… not here" Paxton looked around and see's a White Marble Box, he frowned and stepped over to it. Opening it, it was empty but on when he looked on the back of the lib was a holy symbol he knew to well, it was the symbol of Michael.

"Great…" He tossed the lid to Frank. "Looks familiar? It starts to make scene now…" Frank caught it and looked, he frowned "No… not possible… he's in the mental asylum…." Frank groaned "Let get out of here, we have to see if he is still here" Frank bites his lip and jumped up the hole. Paxton sighs. "Sonya you don't have to come if you don't want to." Sonya smiled. "I'll come. Let's go."

Didn't take them long to get the mental asylum, Frank right away walked passed the nurses station making the nurses gasped "Wait sir! You can't go back there" Frank lifted up his badge "I don't stop me!" he shouted.

Finding Michael's room he looked at the nurse "Unlock it now!" The nurse frowned and nodded, unlocking it Frank stepped inside with Paxton and Sonya, the room was empty "Where is Michael..?!" he shouted, the nurses eyes widen "he was here… there's no way…" Frank narrowed at them "he escaped! You better get me the secret footage for past 2 months! I wanna know when he escaped!" they nodded and rushed away. Frank punched the wall denting it "he's the one that attached Mara…. But why?" Sonya asked. "He insane for one. He doesn't like cross breeding. He's been trying to kill me for most of my life and he took yo…" Paxton frowned and sighs out. Sonya frowned at him. "Paxton?" "He is a lunatic who should have been stopped a long time ago."

Danni walked back to the car "Mommy is hungry for some tacos! What do you say huh?" Zane did a baby babble in her arms. Reaching the car, she opened it she reached in put Zane in his car seat when something crashed by her feet. She blinked and see's a broken, Zane started to cry. Michael looked down at him bottle, then a hit of dizziness hit her. She fell back only to see a figure standing with a grin.

Stepping over to the baby Michael frowned "hello abomination" he reached down picking him up "uncle Michael will cleanse you, yes I will" Zane cried from his touch, Michael rushed away with Zane. Danni's eyes flashes yellow but her head was spinning. She leans on the car before passing out.

Paxton, Sonya and Frank arrived back at hospital, walking through parking lot. "we have to find" Frank stopped and see's Danni on the ground, his eyes widen and rushed over "Danni!" Paxton and Sonya rushed after him.

Kneeling down he lifted her up "Danni!" Danni's eyes opened "Frank….? ZANE!" her eyes widen, Frank eyes widen more "Where is Zane…?" "I don't know. I was hit with watching that made me dizzy…" She says tearing up.

Frank bites his lip and looked up to the sky and screams in the language of the angels, the sky suddenly turned cloud and lighting and thunder echoed the sky. Sonya took Paxton's hand "What's happening…?" Paxton bites his lip "the heavens…. Grandfather is pissed…" then he sensed it, his father was coming down towards them.

White feathers dropped down from the sky. "Looks like someone is causing some trouble." They turned around to see Raphael drop down. He smiled when he sees Sonya. "How wonderful to see you again." Sonya gave him a confused look. "Excuse me?" Paxton frowned. "Father…not now." Raphael walked up to him and rubbed his head. "I know. I got the full scoop Normally I'd leave a bothersome thing to Lucifer but he's busy." Looking around he sighs. He spreads his wings and fly off.

Michael at a church that wasn't abandon, walking to an altar. The priest blinked at him "my son are you alright?" Michael stopped and looked at him "No priest, I'm here to cleanse this child of being a half breed abomination" the priest frowned "I don't know understand" Michael sighed "Look you stupid human! I'm the archangel Michael and you will be silent!" the priest's eyes widen at him, Michael put the baby on the altar, Zane cried. Walking around him, he lifted a demon knife "unpure half breed you will be cleansed!" the priest's eyes widen "Wait stop!" not listen the knife went down then a the knife stopped by a barrier. Michael's eyes widen "No! not possible!" "Brother" Michael frowned and looked to see his brother standing with his wings out, the priest gasped and bowed down. "Raphy… you here to stop me?"

"Of course brother. I can't have you going around killing innocent children now can I." He says smiling. Michael laughed "you think this child is pure?! He's a half wolf! Disgusting! Like Mara…. And that baby she was caring… unpure… with her own cousin! Incest!"

"Oh brother. You are just very lucky that Lucifer couldn't come. He would have killed you on the spot despite this being a church and all." He snaps his finger and Zane is lifted up and brought to him. Michael's eyes widen "How dare you! Give me that unpure child!"

"I think this world has enough issues without you running around. Its pretty bad when you have me agreeing with Lucifer of all people…" He pointed up. "You are really pissing father off and you know how he gets." He says chuckling. Michael's eyes shut and bites his lip "I… I don't care! I will cleanse this world of unpure! And that goes along with your son that I should have killed thousands of years ago!" he lifted up a glowing white bottle making Raphael's eyes widen "Michael how did you get that potion….?" Michael grinned "I have my ways brother, now die along with that unpure baby!" he threw it on the ground making Raphael eyes widen covered him and baby with his wings that glowed, the priest gasped jumping back. Golden flames appeared and was about to consume everything but Michael and Raphael felt it, a power shift of divine power. The flames stopped in it's tracks and Divus appeared in front of his son, he narrowed at Michael "Son what have you done…" Michael bites his lip "Father…." Divus snapped his fingers and he golden flames disappeared "You stabbed your own niece killing her child then you kidnapped my grandchild and tired to kill him" Raphael sighs as he bounced Zane.

Divus grabbed his head making Michael's eyes widen in fear. "I'm sending you somewhere where you will be watched, to hell" Michael's eye sighed "NO! anywhere but there please father!" Divus sighs "you new punishment is in Lucifer's human prison down in hell, I will deliver you myself" he said has they glowed Michael screamed "NO FATHER PLEASE! NOT HELL!" then they disappeared.

Raphael sighs. "I would feel a little guilty but brother will never learn." He looked down at Zane. "Let's get you back to your parents." He flew off back to Frank and Danni.

In hell, Lucifer was sitting on his throne in his demon form. He was currently holding a quick war council for the rebellions that were happening. There were demons lined up against the walls. His generals were reporting to him one at a time. Telling him what was going on within the different sections of hell. He then felt a shift and seeing a golden light appeared and his father stood there holding his brother Michael by the arm who was wearing a Red prisoner jumpsuit. The Generals gasped and backed away at his presence.  
Lucifer sighed. "I'm a bit busy. Go away." Divus narrowed making Lucifer shiver just slightly "I'm not in the mood to be talked back to Lucifer and I mean it" Michael tired to pull away "Not after what your insane brother has done up on earth"

Lucifer groans out. "Just kill the bum already...I don't know why you continue to try to punish him. He'll never change." Divus frowned at him "He is to be put in your human prison you have for earth criminals, you can keep him in has long has you want" Michael frowned "Father please anywhere but here with these disgusting demons! And what a digesting look you have brother, always knew you were this sinister from the inside" the demons growled at him, Divus turned to them making them back away, he looked at Lucifer "Do you know what he's been up too?" Lucifer frowned "No, what did he do to piss you off this bad?" "He attacked Mara, stabbing her with a demon knife forged in hell killing her unborn child" "Uh huh what else."

"Then he kidnapped Frank and Danni's child to kill him…" Divus grew anger, Lucifer's generals backed up more feeling his divine power getting riled up. Lucifer sinks into his throne. "All the more reason to kill him." He sighs. "Fine, whatever, for the sake of argument he'll stay or whatever. Look I already have a lot on my plate here. Can you leave now? Your making my generals uncomfortable and I need them in tip top shape."

"Very well" Divus through Michael on Lucifer's thrown "Fix your problem down here or I will, I will not have demons running around starting wars" he said disappearing. Michael frowned sitting up and realized he was alone with lucifer his demons, he sat up looking up at Lucifer who glared at him.

He then rolled his eyes. "I will not have demons running around starting wars." He says mocking Divus. "Like I give a damn what he wants or not. Ugh…I hate him just as much as…hmm…no…I just hate him." He snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around Michael, binding him and covering his mouth. He landed on the floor next to Lucifer's feet. "Be a good ass clown and wait while I finish my business before I was rudely interrupted." He looked at his generals. "Sit and finish reporting to me." The nodded and sat back down, going on with their council.

In the hospital hallway outside of Mara's room, Danni was hugging Zane who was slightly crying "Oh my baby boy!" Frank looked at his uncle "Thank you…" "No problem. Think nothing of it." Raphael says.

Gabriel stepped out and smiles softly at his brother "Raphy thank you… if only.." he frowned "My grandchild didn't have to die… I don't think Mara would be the same after this…. Lyle either…" "Yes, quite a shame but as long as they have each other they should be okay." Raphael says.

"I can't believe brother did this her… and tired to kill baby Zane… has he grown insane while on earth?" Haniel said walking out "I'm glad father took him to hell" Gabriel nodded "I felt father wrath from in here… I can still feel it… just by looking outside…" Divus appeared next to them "Well done Raph on saving Zane" he then sighs "Lucifer has Michael know" Zane stopped crying and started to babble, Divus smiled "May I hold him Danni? I haven't hold him yet" "Of course." Danni says handing Zane to him. Divus held him and smiled "he's so tiny" his children smiled at him, Zane looked at him with a confused look but smiled.

September went by, and it was know October 17th, 9 in the morning. Dawn was up and at the wiccan shop, opening it up she was stocking the shelves with new items. The door opened making her look to see Adrian "Oh hello Adrian, what can I do for you? More herbs?" "Yes." He says with a blank face.

Dawn chuckled "Of course, Delica!" Delica walked over wearing a black and red ombre top with black laced up leggings and black heeled boots "yes dawn?" Delica see's Adrian and flushed "Delica can you help him with his herbs in the back" Delica nodded "O-Of course…. this way Adrian" Adrian followed behind her.

At Jess's, Jess was wearing a Soft Burgundy Side-Button Maternity Tunic Dress. She was laying on her side feeling very uncomfortable, feeling sharp pains. Damien rubbed her back "You wanna go to the ER?" Jess nodded "Yes… the pains are really bad…" Damien frowned "Alright lets get you to the ER" he said lifted her up with his strength, opening a portal they went through.

Back at the shop Delica was in the back with Adrian helping him with the herbs "Ho here's the Gilla weed!" she lifted the bottle of it "This is the last bottle, I can order some more" Adrian with a blank looked reach for it "Thanks" Delica smiled "So uhm… would you like to go out on a date….?"

He looked at her and then sighs. "So long as it doesn't interfere with my work schedule." He says. Delica smiled "alright how about my brother's club?" "Sure, Saturday I'll pick you up at 9" he said.

At Oichi, they were settling down into their new place. They were going to changed a few rooms out. Currently Oichi was in her room laying on the bed. She wearing a white t-shirt and navy blue strip pants. She was 25 weeks and her belly had grown quite big, making it difficult to move sometimes. It had gotten to the point where she could only attend school every other day. She did most of her work online. She was looking at the ultrasound she got with a worried face. She and Sakamoto had discovered that they were having all boys. She sighs and then smiles. "Oh man…all boys…I wonder how that's going work out."

Damien walked in the ER with Jess in his arms, he walked her over to the counter and sat her down, the nurse looked at them "Can I help you?" "I'm in pain, I'm past my due date…." The nurse nodded "Alright let me sign you in and get you in the back" she said typing on her computer. Jess sighed taking out her phone texting Zach who she knew was in the back. With in few minutes Zach walked out from the back with a wheelchair "Damien bring her with me to the maternity ward" the nurse blinked "Doctor….?" He put his hands up, Damien helped her in wheelchair then pushed in the back with Zach.

Reaching the maternity ward, she groaned "Ow!" Damien frowned "Zach…?" Zach stopped and felt her tummy "how far apart are you pains?" Jess frowned "15 to 20 minutes apart…." Zach smiles "Well let's get you into the delivery room" Jess's eyes widen "You mean?" Zach nodded "you have mild contractions your almost ready, has your water broke?" Jess shook her head "Alright let's get you in the back" he took her wheelchair "stay here and contact Dawn, Oichi and Danni" he said pushed Jess away has Jess gasp "Son of bitch! That hurts"

Damien frowned and sat down calling dawn "Dawn it's me, Jess is here in the maternity ward, it's time" he heard Dawn gasped "Alright! Let me get rose and call Danni and Oichi!" she hanged up. Damien sighed and waited.

Danni had came over to Oichi's with Zane. She was in the nursery room painting with Sakamoto. They were discussing Oichi's baby shower. "I was thinking monkey theme. That would be cute." Sakamoto hums out. "No batman?" "Bah, we can do batman themes any day. Hmmm… how about something in blue? That's her favorite color." "I think that could work. I'll look into it. It doesn't have to be big either. Just a small get together. I've learn she doesn't like big parties." Danni chuckled. "Yeah…just like her father really."

Danni heard her phone go off in her back pocket. She grabbed it to see Dawn calling her and answered it. "Hello?" "Danni! It's time! Aerith is coming!" dawn said with happiness.

Danni smiled. "Alright. I'm here with Oichi now so when we roll her out of bed then we will be on the way." She hangs up. "Um…what about rolling Oichi over?" Sakamoto asked "it's time for Jess to have her baby. I doubt Oichi wants to miss it. Now come on."

They walked into the room where, Zane was standing up but leaning on Oichi's belly. He giggled, making her giggle. "Aw, so cute. Hunny, Jess is having the baby." Oichi smiled. "Really!" She then pouted. "I wanna go…don't make me stay home while I miss it…" Sakamoto sighs. "I don't have a choice…your mom wants to roll you out of bed." Oichi smiled. "Yay! Let's go!"

Dawn was walking into the waiting room with Rose in her arms, Damien noticed her "Over here!" Dawn smiled and walked over "IS she back there?" Damien nodded, Dawn sat down with Rose. Aurora walked dover "Dawn you're here! dad had force her water to pop, she should be close to is dilated to 9 cm." Dawn chuckled "Can I go back there?" Aurora shook her head "No, Aerith in her tummy wont let no one touch her. Zach can because of special gloves he made for him, Zach will bring Aerith out once she is born" dawn nodded and Aerith walked off.

Outside of the hospital, Sakamoto helped Oichi on the wheelchair that Frank got Danni. Frank smiled holding Zane "Feel better? It's electric so you can move it around" Danni holding Takara.

Oichi was pouting. "I can walk just fine! I don't need a wheelchair!" She says snapping. Sakamoto sighs. "You nearly fell trying to get out the car hun. I don't want to risk you and the boys getting hurt." Oichi crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out more. "When were done we can go out to eat okay?" Oichi grumbled something out as he pushed her in. Danni chuckled. "Daww she's like me with her random snaps of anger." 'Not sure if that's a good thing or bad…' Sakamoto says to himself.

At Ross's, Ross was frowning at Paxton who was fixing up breakfast. Kaci was in the bathroom finishing up with a shower. Marie yawned sitting on the dinning table waiting for her waffles and bacon. Ross heard Kaci gasp loudly and rush out of the bathroom wearing his clothes and wet hair "Jess is in Labor!" he looked excited, Marie's eyes widen. Ross sighs. "You two can go…I need some alone time with Paxton…" Paxton frowned. "I've spoken about it already. Get over it." Ross growls at him. "I refuse to just 'get over it'" Paxton ignored him making Ross angrier. Kaci frowned at Ross and then looked at Paxton "be alone…?" "Yes…alone…" Ross says glaring at Paxton.

Marie frowned but got off the chair and took Kaci's hand "let's go I wanna see the baby" Kaci smiled at her softly "Sure… you two better be there after you talk… Marie you wanna go get dressed?" Marie nodded and she skipped to her bedroom. Kaci sighs and walks off the bedroom to get his shoes. "We aren't done talking." Ross says to Paxton. Paxton walked over and almost slammed the plate of food down. "Yes. We are." Paxton says glaring back at him.

Dawn sighs softly waiting, Rose was in her lap with her sippy cup. Hearing Oichi snap "I hate this wheelchair!" her and Damien blinked has Oichi strolled in Danni's wheelchair with Frank, Danni and Sakamoto behind her. Dawn smiled "you made it" Damien chuckled "Snappy I see Oichi" Oichi growls under her breath. "I can freaking walk on my own…" She grumbled. Sakamoto rolled his eyes. "I promise to take you out to eat. As much as you want okay?" Oichi huffs out. "Fine…" Danni's eyes were sparkling. "She's so freaking adorable. I didn't think shed inherited my anger! I'm the proudest mama ever!" Dawn chuckled.

Not long, Chida and Jin arrived and sat waiting. They where getting excited. Dustin and Joseph walked in the sitting room "Nothing yet?" Dawn shook her head "No not really… I'm worried… Aurora said she was almost fully dilated…." They frowned. Kaci walked in holding Marie's hand "Jess still back there?" They nodded to him, Damien blinked "No Ross? I didn't think he would miss Aerith's birth after helping so much with the her" Kaci frowned "No… he's busy…"

Oichi was rubbing her stomach with a frowned on her face. Joseph smiled and reached out to feel her belly. "Your getting bigger by the day. That's good right." Oichi nodded. "You seem cranky sis…were you napping?" "I wanna destroy every wheelchair I'll ever sit it…" Oichi says with a glare. Joseph looked at her with a confused look. "You…have a grudge with wheelchairs now?" Sakamoto waved him off. "She'll be fine in a second. Just give her some space."  
what felt like hours, which was only an hour. Zach walked into the waiting room caring a pink bundle. Dawn's eyes widen "Zach" Kaci, Chida, Jin and Damien stood up. Marie's eyes widen sitting up. Dawn smiled standing up holding Rose. Zach smiled "Everyone meet Aerith Mikcloud Meyers" Dawn smiled down at her grand daughter "oh my gods… she gorgeous…. Hello little lady" Aerith's eyes opened slowly, they see Jess's and Rick's green color mixed together. Chida, Dustin and Kaci's eyes widen "her eyes…." Damien frowned mentally.

Oichi smiles and chuckles. "She's adorable. How is Jess?" Zach chuckled "Tired, Aurora is cleaning her up then gotta take her to the maternity room" Dawn smiled "Kaci here take Rose" Kaci nodded and took her, Dawn opened her arms "can I?" Zach chuckled "Of course grandma" he gently handed Aerith to her, Dawn heled her gently "Hey there sweetie I'm your grandmother" Dawn looked up at her and a half smile, Damien chuckled "she seems tired"

Aerith yawned slightly and closed her eyes, Dawn eyes sparkles "she so precious…." Marie giggled "Can I see?" Dawn nodded and knelled down Marie smiled at Aerith "Brother is missing out on this" Kaci nodded "Yup"

At Ross's, Paxton and Ross were arguing. "You barley know that girl and you wanna move in with her? What kinda shit is that? Since when has a person ever made you wanna leave me?" "What the hell is your problem? You got a fucking boyfriend! I wasn't the one who said go and fall in love!" Ross grits his teeth. "So what? You have never once wanted to move In with anyone and because this one girl is the reincarnation of the chick you love you just want to…" Paxton growled slowly at him. "Your being selfish…" Ross growled back. "Wha…"

Paxton looks down and sighs. "You think I like seeing Kaci all over you like that…" Ross frowned. "I don't hate the guy but dammit Ross…I loved you first! I can put up with you toying around with people but this is different. You don't treat Kaci like your toying with him. You don't treat him as a side piece. You were never a cheater but you never mind sleeping with more then one person. I can settle with that but…you feel in love with him and that hurts because I cant touch you anymore. You think I like hear you make love to him like you use to do to me? Do you know how lonely that makes me feel and yet I act like it doesn't bother me so you can be happy?" "No…but…Paxton listen to me." Ross sighs rubbing his head.

Paxton held his chest. "I already lost one love of my life and the moment I find the second one it gets torn away from in front of my face! Now that I have Sonya maybe I can actually find my own love. I support you and Kaci even when I didn't want to and yet you can't even give me the decency to support me and Sonya!? Your over possessive ass can't be happy for me? Am I suppose to stay alone by myself while you go make a happy family with Kaci!?" Ross looked down. "Pax…I didn't…" "Well fuck you Ross! You and Kaci can live freely without me butting in! I'm leaving and that's it!"

Paxton walks past Ross. Ross grits his teeth. Suddenly Paxton was grabbed and forced up against the wall. His eyes widen as Ross's lips were inches away from him. They stayed there for a moment. Their eyes connected. Paxton bit his lip and pushed Ross away. "You hate being betrayed and you hate betraying people…you wouldn't betray Kaci over me…" He sad with a sad expression on his face. He walked away leaving Ross in the living room. Ross hung his head down low and sighs out. "Dammit all to hell…"

Jess's eyes fluttered open to find herself in a maternity room. She looked around to see her mother sitting next to her holding Aerith. Damien was on the couch sitting next to sakamoto. They were both holding rose and Takara. Looking to her right she saw Oichi sighing, Jess smiled and turned to her mom "mom" dawn smiled "Jess your awake" Oichi smiled.

Jess looked at Aerith "can I have her?" Dawn nodded "of course, try feeding her" Jess smiled as Dawn gave Aerith to her' Jess gently took her and smiled down at her, dawn went over to the curtain closed making the boys frown.

Kaci looking at the window with a frown, Marie looked at him "you alright kaci?" Kaci sighs "I don't know..." chida and Dustin frowned at him.

Behind the curtain, Jess held Aerith to her right boob, dawn had placed one of the breast pillows she got from the baby shower on her lap so Jess can feed Aerith. They watched has Aerith started to drink from Jess: Jess smiles brightly "She's eating" Dawn chucked "Zach is gonna come here with baby vampire blood formula for vampires, she's half so would needs it" Jess nodded. "Congratulations on a healthy birth." Oichi says.

Saturday came, Jess in the rocking chair in her maternity room, rocking in with Aerith breast feeding her, Aerith was in a cute Newborn Bodysuit, Leggings and hat set. Jess was wearing a black breastfeeding tank top and women's black Floral Print Boxer Briefs, her tummy has gone down very quickly still a pregnant looking tummy, like she was 2 months. Jess smiled down at her "my sweet baby girl… if only your father was here" The door opened and Kaci walked in "Hey there" Jess smiled rocking softly Aerith "Kaci" He walked in with Ross behind him, Jess smiled at Ross "You finally came to see your little niece?" "Uh huh…" Ross says.

Jess chuckled then felt Aerith push away from her boob, she smiled "She's finished, Here Ross take her" Jess handed her to him, Aerith slightly fussed, but when Ross gentle held her in his arms she stopped fussing looked right up at him. Kaci smiled "isn't she so cute?" Aerith smiled softly up at him. "Welcome to world." He says.

Jess chuckled "Ross… I made Oichi the godmother but the godfather I haven't… if Rick was here he would have named the godfather… Ross would you like to be Aerith's godfather? I can't pick Sakamoto because she cried when he picked her up, two times really" "Sure whatever…" Ross says shrugging. Jess blinked "Ross you alright?" Kaci frowned "He's still upset about Paxton" Jess closes her eyes and sighs and stand up "I need to pee, I'll be right back" she said walking off to the bathroom. Ross stood there holding Aerith, who was smiling up at him. Kaci smiled "She likes you even out of Jess's womb" "Yeah. I'm a baby magnet apparently…" Ross says.

At Delica's, she was in her room looing at two dresses. She frowned "Which one….?" "Mom?" Dustin stepped in her room, he blinked at what she was doing "What are you doing? You going out to a party or something?" Delica flushed "Well… I have a date" Dustin's eyes widen "A…Date…?" Delica nodded "with who?" he asked, Delica flushed "Adrian…. He's a demon…" Dustin frowned "isn't he the older brother of… Wyatt?" Delica "I know he's brother is bad but Adrian is different…" Dustin sighs "I hope so mother… well then I think this one would do" he stepped over to her closet, she blinked at him has he walked out holding a hook and clothing wrapping, Delica stepped over and unzipped it and looked inside, she smirked "Well my son, this is prefect" Dustin chuckled.

Marie and Ty were in his room laying on the floor. Kim and Ari were coloring. Ty looked at Marie. "You okay?" Marie frowned looking up at the ceiling. "Paxton is moving out." "Okay? What's wrong with that?" "Paxton and brother haven't been apart for a long time." Ty rolls eyes. "Is he like leaving the town, country, state or whatever?" "No…" "Then it's not a big deal. Your brother can always visit him." Marie sighs. "You got brothers and sisters that are here with you everyday…you've never felt a void of loneliness for a long time just because you're the son of a powerful person…even if it's just a few blocks down it's not easy feeling for my brother…" Ty sighs. "I guess that true. Then again your brother is like super possessive. Might be good for him." Marie shrugs. "Maybe…"

Night came and it was close to 9pm, the doorbell rang at Delica's. Dustin walked over to the door and opened it to see Adrian in a black suit. He blinked "come on in she's just about done getting ready" "Mmhmm…" He say walking by him.

Dustin looked at him "So you gonna take my mom to uncle's club?" "Yes." Adrian says with a flat tone.

Dustin looked at more than narrowed "I see…" "Adrian" Delica walked over wearing V Neck Dress Bodycon Cross Back Rayon Maxi Long Bandage Dress, High Grey & Black Cut Out Heels and Swarovski Crystal Black Velvet Victorian Gothic Choker. Dustin smiled "Mother you look amazing, well I'm gonna go lay down" he said walking away. Delica smiled at Adrian "You look handsome" Adrian checked his watch. "You look nice as well. Shall we go…?" Delica nodded "Of course" she linked her arm with his and they left.

Jess home, was asleep has Aerith was sleeping in her bassinet that River and Terry got her. Damien was taking her night shift. In the darkness of the room Levis came out of the shadows, he looked Jess fast asleep then looked at bassinet. He walked over to the it and looked down to see Aerith soundly asleep. A soft smile came on his face, he reached down rubbing Aerith's tummy softly making Aerith hum.

"Levis" he heard Jess whisper, he looked up and see's her sitting up looking up at him "why are you here…?" she asked, Levis sighs softly "I wanted to see her…." Jess frowned "Or did Darcaniea wanted you to see what she looked like?" Levis frowned and moved away but Jess got up and grabbed his hand making him bite his lip "I know you are a clone of Rick" Levis's eyes widen slightly "they told you…?" "Only Dustin…." Jess says softly "Please… turn around…" Levis turned around and Jess reaching to his hood and face mask, Levis grabbed her hands "No…" Jess frowned "Please?" Levis left go of her hands has she removed the hood and took off his hood hat dropping it on the floor. Jess heart was pumping in her chest "you do look like him…" Levis frowned and looked away from her "I'm not him…"

Jess cupped his face making him look at her "I know…" Levis looking at her he felt feeling rush into him, say memories. Biting his lip he wrapped his arms around Jess making her gasp quietly then Levis's lips where on hers, making her eyes widen but closed slowly and melted in in the kiss her hands moved up to his black hair and ran his fingers through his hair has they shared a deep kiss.

At the night club, Danni was working the bar. She was wearing a halter striped bodycon mini dress. Some of the men stared at her with lust in their eyes but she ignored them as she normally did. She sighs as she put a clean glass down and looked out at the table. Usually the girls would be all over flirting with Samuel. "Samuel…" She felt a pat on her head. She looked to see Raphael wearing a bartending outfit. He sometimes comes around and spends his time around the bar. "Don't be down Danni. I don't think Samuel would like to see you like that." "Yeah…but I cant help but to miss him and blame myself for his death." Raphael chuckled and started to make drinks for his table. "Don't. His job was to protect you and keep you safe and he did just that. Now you took in his son. If you want to repay everything he has done for you, make sure his son grows up around all the love and caring you can provide." Danni smiles at him. "Yeah…thanks Raphael." Raphael nodded and walked off.

Delica and Adrian walked in the club, she smiled "very lively, shall we got to bar and get some drinks?" he nodded "Sure" they reached the bar "Hey Danni, The Devil's Cut punch" Delica smiled. "Sure." Danni says. Putting two glasses down. Adrian looked around. Some of the demons who recognized quickly turned from his gaze. He turned back to Danni looking at her up and down. "Lord Lucifer doesn't like the way you dress in here Lady Danni…" Danni looked at him and chuckled, putting the drinks down in front of them. "As if I cared about what Lu hates or likes. He'll deal with it like he always does." "I see…I apologize for the comment." "Meh, your loyalty to him is impressive as usual. Enjoy your drink." She says walking off to the next customers.

Delica took a sip "Mhmm, she makes the best drinks, Shall we go and take a seat?" "Sure." Adrian says.

Up in heaven, Asherah was looking down at the reincarnation orb. She had felt something, days ago. Divus stepped over to her "Love what you doing with the reincarnation orb?" Asherah looked up him "I felt it… a soul returning to earth… a reincarnation… an angel's soul" Divus blinked and stepped over "You sure?" he asked her, she nodded "Yes.. I'm sure" Divus looked more then something came to him "down on earth a baby was born on 17th… from the Mikcloud family, Jess's baby. They named her Aerith" Asherah looked shocked slightly "You think her baby could be a reincarnation of an angel?" Divus did a thinking pose "well lets have Frank check out" Asherah nodded.

back at the club, they found a spot. Some demons where frowning at her. Delica didn't care and ignored them "So Adrian, tell me about yourself" she smiled. "Not much to say…I teach botany and I've devoted my life to sever Lord Lucifer as my mother did and my many siblings." He says. Delica chuckled "it's good you serve my brother, he needs all the support he needs. He was one of my favorite brothers I remember when I was child he taught me how to fly. I was the baby of the family, this was before the war with hell and heaven… I was against him being banished to hell but I knew he did wanted felt was right, so I followed my heart.. fell in love with a vampire, Prince Draven…. Had two children with him then he was murdered…. It's been 100 years since his death…"

"Lord Lucifer has always said how much he hated the way things were ran up there. He doesn't regret anything he did or care about what he left behind and of given the chance he'd happily do it again." Delica nodded "Yup!" she took a sip of her drink then stood up taking his hand has hardcore beat song on she chuckled "Come on show me how a demon can dance" she grinned. Adrian sighed. "Sure…"

At Jess's, she was on her back with Levis over her. They were both half naked and making out. Her leg hooked over the back of his hip, she moaned softly "Levis…" Levis stopped and pulled back and got up "I can't don't this…." Jess frowned "Why…?" Levis frowned "Not in front of the baby" Jess blinked and looked at Aerith who still soundly asleep. Jess chuckled softly "she's sound asleep" she said pulling him back down to her "it's alright" she kissed him making him groan kissing her back, then hearing the front door unlocking made him jump back up, Jess frowned "Damien…." Levis bites his lip and gathers his stuff has the front door opened, Jess say Levis back up in the corner of the room and disappear. She frowned but quickly put her clothes back has footsteps went up the stairs then her bedroom door opening quietly.

Damien stepped in with a sigh, Jess smiled "how was work?" Damien blinked "Your up? did she wake up?" Jess nodded "Yeah but I got her back to bed" Damien smiled "alright, I'm gonna take a shower to get Chinese smell off me" Jess chuckled "Alright" Damien walked into the bathroom.

Jess sighs slightly and laid back down but felt something, she lifted it up and was Levi's hat hood, she held it to her chest and smiled.

At the club, Delica and Adrian was close to each other grinding almost to the song. Raphael not far watching, he chuckled. He walked to the bar. "You think we should try to stop them?" Danni asked leaning on the bar. A few customers wasted little time in leaning over to look at her butt. "Na. Looks like Delica is having fun." "Yeah I see that but Adrian's blank expression and flat tone could definitely shut that out. The boy has never shown interest in anything unless its dealing with Lucifer." Raphael chuckled. "Maybe. Who knows. I say let it be. People find love in the strangest place." Danni looked on the dance floor and shivered as Adrian's blank face. "He reminds me of Dante…ugh..." Raphael laugh. "He does doesn't he."

After the night in the club, Adrian took Delica back home. She was slightly tipsy. Opening her door, he walked her in. Delica smiled "I had a good time, thank you… I really needed it" Delica leaned up and kissed him. He didn't kiss back and pulled away. "It was…satisfying for a while. Have a good night.." He says turning around to leave. Delica frowned and grabbed his hand Delica nodded "I hope we can do this again? Another date?" "So long as it does not interfere with my schedule." He says slipping his hand out of hers. "Have a good night and be careful going to your room."

The end of October came, Jess in a fox Halloween hoodie with black leggings and orange flats. Jess was pushing the stroller with Aerith in it who was wearing a white newborn onies, fox hat and orange leggings with a fox tail on it and knitted fox booties from Oichi. The diaper bag under the stroller, Jess was heading to Oichi's and Sakamoto's. There was kids with their parents going to house to house. Jess smiled turning the corner and see's Oichi's condo.

"ready to see you auntie Oichi?" Jess giggled has she got to the condo. Strolling up to the door. She ringed Oichi's door bell. She waited for a second until the door was open by Sakamoto. He had a small hand print on his face. "Hey Jess." He let her in.

Walking, Jess saw Takara running around in a bumblebee costume. "Buzz buzz!" She yelled out giggling. "Takara no running in house." "Mk daddy!" She giggled and instead of running she started to hop around. Sakamoto sighs. "Oichi is upstairs laying down. She decided to stay home." Jess nodded "I know" she reached down and picked up Aerith who fussed slightly "Oh shhh, not the end of the world" she said then grabbing her diaper bag. Takara rushed over "Baby!" Jess smiled "Hey little bumblebee, you wanna see Aerith?" "Yes!" Takara says bouncing up and down.

Jess knelled down with Aerith, Aerith blinked and looked around "Isn't she cute with her fox costume?" "Yes! Lookie daddy!" She says pointing at Aerith. "Yes I see her sweetie. Go get ready." Takara giggled and ran off.

Jess stood up and headed upstairs with Aerith, reaching the bedroom Jess walked inside "Oichi"

Oichi was sitting cross legged eating slices of raw meat with chop sticks and soy sauce in a gray t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was in a high bun with a few strains in her face. In front of her was a tablet and a note book. There was a list of boys names on the notebook and the screen. In the note book only two names were circled. "Hey Jess." She says sighing. Jess chuckled and walked over with Aerith "Look at your adorable goddaughter!" Aerith smiled at Oichi. "Aw look how cute you are." Oichi says smiling.

"So is Sakamoto taking Takara trick or treating?" Jess smiled sitting down bouncing Aerith who giggled. "Yeah. I'm staying home. I'm not getting back into a freaking wheelchair." Oichi says slightly snapping. Jess smiled "Awww, you want me to go with them?" Aerith then started to fuss making Jess chuckled "Someone is hungry, which one is it? Mama's milk or the other one" she asked going through the diaper back taking out a bottle that red liquid in it, which was vampire baby formula. Holding up the bottle to Aerith she sniffed and right away started to suck on the bottle "Yup the vampire one" Takara skipped in "Mama Lookie!" she twirled around in her Halloween costume then she gasped "baby eating?!" she skipped over to Aerith who as still eating "Yup" Jess smiled.

"Aw Takara you look so adorable! But your not ready yet. Your missing your wings. Daddy will leave you if you don't find them." Takara gasps. "No!" She ran out the room. "Noooooo!" she yelled down the hall. Sakamoto walked into the room with Takara's wings. "Where is that bumblebee? I've been trying to catch her for the last longest." "Nooooooooo!" They heard Takara cry out. Oichi chuckled. "Follow the cries dear." Sakamoto sighed. "I missed when she wasn't able to walk and run around…" He says leaving to go find Takara. Oichi shook her head and picked up a slice of meat to eat. Jess chuckled "You never wished me a happy birthday yet" she pouted. "Oh I'm sorry sis, happy birthday!" Jess chuckled "Thank you" Aerith pushed away the bottle, Jess smiled "Done I see" Jess put the bottle away and using her magic, a baby cloth floated out of the bag and over her shoulder, Jess placing Aerith gently over her shoulder she gently patted the back of Aerith.

Once Jess and the others left, Oichi was alone in the house. She sighs as she finished off her food. She was still hungry. "I should have asked Sakamoto for a refill of meat…" She carefully got up and wobbled her way downstairs to the kitchen. She breaths out slightly. "Ugh…you boys are getting heavy…" She went to the fridge and pulled out a place of sliced meat Sakamoto had made ahead of time and a bottle of water. She then made her way back to the stairs.

She was about to take her third step when she started to fall backwards. Her eyes widen as she fell. She closed her eyes waiting for a impact when a pair of arms caught her. She opened them and looked up to see Mikey.

"Brother!?" Mikey smiled slightly down at her. "Hey Oichi. You need to be more careful." He picked her up with ease and carried her to the bedroom. When she was settled in he gave her the food and sat on the bed.

"Mikey it's been so long. Are…are you ready to come home?" Mikey frowned and looked down. "No…I cannot leave Master Dorians side. It is not in me. I need…certain things before I turn myself in." Oichi frowned. "I see…" Mikey looked at her stomach and rubbed it. He chuckled when he felt a few kicks here and there. "I'm glad you and the babies are doing well. Have you named them yet?" Oichi handed him the notebook. He read the names. "Ayden and Kaleb? You're missing a name." "I know…I don't know what would be the perfect name for him…" "How about…Jayden?" Mikey says writing it down. Oichi smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful name! Ayden, Kaleb, and Jayden." She giggled as she rubbed her tummy. "Thank you, brother."

Mikey nodded and frowned as he looked at the window. "I have to go." Oichi gives him a sad look. He gets up and rubs her head and belly one more time. "I'll always be watching over you from afar little sister." He quickly walked out the door. Just then the window opened and Terry jumped in. "Terry? You are suppose to be with River and the kids." Terry looked around. "I know but…something didn't feel right. Where is Sakamoto?" "Took Takara trick or treating." "He left you here alone!?" Oichi pouted. "I can take care of myself…" "Not while you can barely move. I'll go get Eric. He can watch you until Sakamoto gets back." He jumped out the window and left. Oichi sighs. She picked up the remote to her smart TV and turned to her wrestling network.

Delica walked into the club where a two piece cat costume features a black lamé bodysuit romper with faux-lace up front, long cat tail with black satin bow, open neckline, pentagram chest detail, ruffle lace trim, padded cups, and attached pentagram leg garter. Includes matching black lame kitty ears head band ad black boots. Some men were looking at with widen eyes, walking over to the bar "Hey danni… wow nice outfit"

The club was packed and Danni was busy at the bar so didn't hear her compliment. She was wearing a sexy playboy bunny tuxedo romper with a set of bunny ear. The men were nearly drooling over her especially when she bend over.

"Delica" she turned to see Adrian wearing a Black Skinny Double Breasted Blazer In Red Floral Jacquard Suit with Devil Leather Mask red black curled horn mask. Delica flushed "You look amazing Adrian" she took his hand "And… you look sexy" he said with a blank look, she chuckled. Adrian looked at Danni "two devils" Danni places the glasses down and pours two drinks and went on.

River was with the kids out trick or treats River in a Sailor Moon cosplay and Robin was in girls Hooded golden with pink spikes Dinosaur Dress Cosplay and black scaled flats. She was skipping to the house with Ty. River chuckled "Careful Robin" feeling Terry next to her "How was Oichi?"

"Well…okay but Eric is there with her now. I still feel a bit uncomfortable and uneasy about leaving her alone…" Terry scratched his head. "Augh she so stubborn…" He says sighing. "Yo Terry! Sorry where late!" it was Kaci, they turned to him to see him in a venom cosplay, Ross and Marie where behind him. River smiled "Hello Kaci, Marie and Ross. Ty, Marie is here!"

Ty turned around and was tackled into a hug by Marie. "Ty!" They fell to the ground. Terry chuckled. "I really hope that never changed."

At the club, Deliora and Adrian where moving away form the dancing floor after dance to a wild song. Delica chuckled "that was fun" Adrian gave her a half smile "Yes, I'll get us more drinks" Delica chuckled "alright" he walked away. Delica smiled watching him "Hey there sexy" a demon walked over to her, Delica frowned at him "Go away" the demon chuckled "come on fallen, lets have some from" Delica pushed him away "I said go away" the demon growled and grabbed her arm making her gasp "Let go me! How dare you! My brother will have you head!"

The demon smirked and was about to stay something when he froze and broke out into a sweat. Over by the bar, Adrian was looking at him with a blank expression but his eyes were cold and read death. The demon let go of Delica. "My apologies…" He quickly says and rushed off. Delica blinked and looked over at the bar, she walked over to him "thank you…" "It was nothing. Demons up here forget their place…"  
Around 1am, Danni was closing down. She looked over in the private section to see Adrian with Delica sitting on his lap in a full make out section. Danni shook her head and walked over there. "Hey! Lovebirds, take it else were. Trying to get home to my son and my man here." She says tapping her foot. Delica quickly sat up with a flushed face. "Sorry about that." She says getting up. Adrian got up. "Apologizes Lady Danni." They took their leave.

Danni sighs as she finally counted all the money placed it the safe, wiped down everything and cleaned. She went to the back and grabbed her jacket and purse. She hummed as she turned the lights off and went to the back door. "Time to go cuddle with Frank and cute adorable dumpling!" She locked the door and headed to the parking lot. "I should stop by Oichi's condo and check on her and the triplets." She was about to reach her car until someone jumped on it, crushing it. Danni gasps and looked up to see a man with short black hair and yellow eyes. She could tell he was a wolf but something else as well. "Who the hell are you? Look what you've done to my car!" Danni yelled out.

The man chuckled. "Oh Danni. I know I'm hard to recognize but it hurts that you don't know me?" Danni took a step back, recognizing the voice. "Axel…what happened to you?" Axel held his hand up and claws formed. "I'm not sure…I met a woman and she gave me such power to kill you and Oichi. If I do this she will give me what my heart truly desire…" A devilish grin appeared on his face. "Now…once I kill you I'll go to Oichi and take care of her and those pups of her and finally she will be safe from this world."

Danni dropped her purse. "Your sick Axel. Killing me or Oichi isn't going to save anything! Your just going to bread more hatred!" Axel laughs. "Oh Danni. You will never understand…" He disappeared in front of her eyes. "But its okay… because you will be dead anyways." He said from behind her. Danni jumped forward but was grabbed by her neck. Axel held his claw out and rammed it through her stomach. Danni's eyes widen and gasps out as blood ran down her chin. "First to destroy this womb of yours that bears cursed beings. Now not only do I have to save Oichi I have to save Zane as well." "N-No…don't hurt my children Axel please…" She says while tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Danni but trust me when I say I don't want to harm my dear niece and nephew but it must be done. They must die and so will you. I cant risk you bearing another child."

He removed his hand from her stomach and turned her around. He was welcomed with a hard fist to the face, pushing him back a bit. Danni dropped to her knees holding her stomach. Her wound wasn't healing. She went to her purse to call Frank for help. "Frank…" She reached her hand out to grab her purse when her ankles were grabbed. She was pulled back from her purse. "That hurt Danni…" Danni kicked at him. "Let me go!" Axel grabbed her other ankle. "Thank for you being such a good mother. I hope you, Oichi, and Zane meet in the afterlife." He stabs her through the heart making her scream out. "Good bye Danni." He pulled his claw out. Danni coughed out blood. Axel sighs out. "Now…for Oichi…" He walked off leaving Danni to bleed out. She felt cold and heavy as her vision started fading. In her mind pictures of Frank, Zane, Joseph, Florina, Sai and Oichi pops up. Her family and friends as well. Then a picture of Lucifer appeared he was smiling at her as he reached his hand out to her. "Danni my love." She reached out slowly. "Lu…?" Her hand dropped as her breathing slowed.

Moments later, a portal opened and Lucifer walked out in a panic. He looked to see the crush car and then looked down to see Danni. He rushed to her. "Danni!? Danni come on talk to me love." Danni eyes opened and looked at him. Her eyes turned red. "Lu…is that you…" Lucifer nodded as he held her close. Danni frowns and tears up. "Why…why must I die again…" Lucifer picks her up. "You wont die. You just need to hang on a little longer. Gale!" A small flame came up and a small cute demon with horns and gray skin. "My Lord?" Lucifer reaches out and draws a symbol on her forehead. "Go to Frank's and tell him to meet me at the hospital. It's about Danni. The symbol on your forehead will allow you past the barrier temporary. "Go!" "Of course my lord!" Gale disappeared.

Lucifer looked down at Danni and his heart shook. He knew his words were a lie. Even now her blood lost was so severe it was making a huge puddle where they stood. "I don't want to die Lu…not again. Don't leave me again." She says as her eyes closed. A portal opened and Lucifer carried her through to the hospital.

At the hospital, Lucifer appeared with a bloody Danni. The nurse's eyes widen and the demons that knew him rushed to him. "My Lord!" "Where is Zach! I need him here now!" He yelled out.

Frank was walking home with Zane in his stroller, Zane was in a cute cookie monster costume. Frank sighing wishing Danni was with him and Zane. Reaching his place and felt a demon's presence, taking out his spear pointing at the demon who gasped from it's divine power "What do you want little demon?"

"My name is Gale. A massager from my Lord Lucifer. Lady Danni has been attacked." Frank's eyes widen and put his spear away "What?!" Zane started to cry. "You need to hurry to the hospital. Her wounds are extremely life threatening…that is all…" She says disappearing. Frank's heart dropped, he reached down to Zane picking him up, walking to the car and put Zane in his car seat, after her grabbed the stroller and diaper back and put it in the trunk and got in the car only to drive off. Frank's heart dropped, he reached down to Zane picking him up, walking to the car and put Zane in his car seat, after her grabbed the stroller and diaper back and put it in the trunk and got in the car only to drive off.

At the hospital, it felt like a sauna. Everyone was backing away as Lucifer sat by himself. The heat of his despair and anger was rising. They had manage to pry Danni away from him taking her to the back. The walls on the hospital started to melt slightly and because his heat was so hot it was hard to approach him. 'Danni…please don't do this…please live…please…' He says putting his face in his hands.

Jess and Aerith where at Oichi's, Aerith was in Takara's old play pen in a portable bedding cot with a small blanket over her. Jess was in a guest room fast asleep. In Oichi's room she was fast asleep with Sakamoto next to her. The window slowly opened letting in a cool wind. A dark presence grew, waking Oichi up. She sat up slightly and looked at the window. She frowned as she smelled a hint of blood but her senses were all messed up from the pregnancy for some reason. She tapped Sakamoto on the shoulder. "Saki…can you close the window?" Sakamoto yawns and sat up. "Sure…" He walked over to it and closed it and locked it before climbing back into bed. Oichi lays back down and snuggled back under the blankets. Neither of them noticed a figure cloaked on the wall with a smirk on its lip.

Frank rushed in with Zane in his arms, and walked to the desk "my finance was brought here Danni Tanaka!" "Please sir calm down, she's in the back. Doctor Meyer's in the surgery room with her" Frank bites his lip then he felt it, he turned to see his uncle sitting there he could feel the heat. Frowning he put a barrier around him and his son of angelic power making some of the demons back away. Frank steeped over him "Uncle… calm down your heat or you will start a fire in here" Zane in his arm fussed making Frank bounce him.

Lucifer was out of it. His eyes were down to the ground. His clothes drenched in Danni's blood. "I should have taken her back with me when I had the chance…" He says. "I should have kept her at my side. I was a fool to think she'd finally be safe…" Frank frowned at him "she wasn't yours to take…." Lucifer didn't say anything but the heat increased making the fire alarms go off, Frank's eyes widen "Uncle stop!"

"Never…mines to take…? She was mines decades before you ever laid eyes on her brat. I let you have her…" He says as the walls started to melt. The doors open and Ronnie walked in. He felt the heat and sighed. His aura claws came out and covered Lucifer, shielding the heat that was coming from him. "Lucifer are you trying to burn this place down…" Faye came in with Gale behind her. "Danni! Where is she?" She says tearing up. Frank frowned "Lady Faye, she's in the back…"  
Aurora rushed out of the back, Frank frowned "Aurora…?" Aurora frowned at them "Please come with me to the back and Lord Lucifer you will calm down your heat or you will be banished before starting a fire" Frank bounced Zane and followed her to the back. Lucifer stood up, lowering his heat. Ronnie removed his aura and watched him follow Frank. Faye eyes went wide to see all the blood on his clothes. She started to cry and cringed on to Ronnie's arm. "Come along Faye. We don't know what happen yet…" He says walking her behind them.

Taking them through the back and out of the ER, she stopped at a room and opened it up. Frank stepped in and it was a private waiting room with two couched and two chairs "Please have a seat…" Frank frowned with a nod and sat down on the left side on the couch. Lucifer lean on the wall with his arms crossed. Ronnie and a crying Faye say down as well. "Danni…what's going on? Please tell me she's okay." Faye says through her tears. Aurora was about to say something but Zach walked in with half a bloody shirt "Aurora leave us" Aurora nodded and left the room closing the door. Frank had a bad feeling "Zach how's danni?" Zach frowned "I'm sorry… I couldn't heal her… her wounds were to great… she's gone…" Frank's eyes widen "No… No..!" Zane started to Cry. Lucifer bit his lip in anger.

Faye got up with tears and stormed to Zach with her fist balled. "Don't tell me that is a lie! Danni can't die! She's not dead! Go help her! Do something!" She yelled at Zach. Ronnie got up. "Faye…" She grabbed Zach's shirt and gripped it tightly. "Tell me…your lying please…my daughter can't be gone…she can't…" She says crying. Zach frowned "I'm sorry Lady Faye… I'm not lying… Danni's gone… I couldn't heal her… I'm sorry" Frank bites his lip has tears went down his face "No… Danni…"

Faye looked down and shook. Ronnie grabbed her arm. "Faye." "I want to see her…" She says. "I need to see her…" She says sniffing. Frank sniffed "Me too please…" "Of course follow me" Zach nodded

Gale appeared beside Lucifer. "My lord…should I spread the word of this?" She looked up and her eyes widen as tear drops hit the floor. Lucifer's eyes were blank as tears ran down his cheeks. 'She was taken…once again…' "M- My Lord?" "Yes…go tell them…" He says mumbling out. Gale nodded and gave him a worried looked and disappeared. Frank and Faye followed Zach out of the room, Ronnie had Zane in his arms know.

In the guest room, it was dead quietly. Jess was fast asleep, Aerith in crib in the cot started to move slightly fussing then woke up with a loud cry making Jess jolt up with widen eyes. She frowned hearing Aerith crying so loudly, she got up form the bed and walked over to her picking her up bouncing her "Shh it's okay hunny, calm down… what scared you…?" Aerith kept on crying loudly.

In the main room, Oichi groans as she and Sakamoto were woken up from their sleep. "Ugh…fire alarm?" Sakamoto says sitting up. "Baby alarm…" Oichi mumbles out. "Go check on her for me and Takara." Sakamoto sighs and gets up, putting on some night bottoms. "You need anything while I'm up?" "No…yes…meat." Sakamoto chuckled. "Alright." He left out the room leaving the door open. Oichi yawns and was about to sink back into bed when a hand appeared and covered her mouth. Her eyes widen to see Axel hovering over her with a wicked smile on his face.

Walking to Takara's room he saw her standing up rubbing her eyes, holding her stuff animal bee. "Loud daddy…" Takara chuckled and picked her up. "I know sweetie, lets go see why." He headed to the guest room where Jess was bouncing Aerith. He knocked and opened it. "Yo…everything okay?" Jess frowned "I don't know she wont calm down… something is spooking her… I wish she can tell me…" Aerith was showing her, it was a dark presence "Sakamoto go check on Oichi.. leave Takara with me now…." Sakamoto frowned. "What are you talking about…" He then felt Takara shiver. "Cold daddy…" Sakamoto sighs. "Stay here with Jess and I'll come back to put you to bed okay?" She nodded as he sat her down. He was a foot out the door when he heard Oichi scream out. His eyes widen and he ran for the room. "Oichi!?" Jess's eyes widen "Oichi!?"

The door to the guest room slammed shut making Takara jump. She tears up as shadowy figures appeared on the wall laughing and moving around the walls fast. "No, no you can't go." "Don't be scared we only want to play!" "Heeheehee!" The shadows say as they appeared and reappeared over the walls floors and ceilings. Aerith kept on crying "Takara come to me!" Takara nodded and rushed to jess clinging on to her, Jess narrowed at the shadows "I hate shadow creatures…." Aerith kept on crying suddenly her body started to glow making Jess's eyes widen, the shadow creatures gasped has golden light butterfly's rushed out of the light and flew around the room. the one shadow creature got touched and got destroyed by it

In Oichi's room, Axel had his hand around her throat and claws getting ready to dig in her stomach. "My dear niece. Oh how I've waited for this day. I have brought an end to your mother's life and you and your children will follow." "L-Let me go! Saki!" He grips his throat harder. "Ssshh don't make this harder then it has to be."

Just then Axel frowned and jumped away as red and black oozed out towards him. They looked to see Sakamoto. His eyes were shining as his other arm turned into black and red ooze. "Kept your hands off her!" He yelled and charged at Axel.

Axel frowned as he dodged and blocked Sakamoto. "You will not stop me from getting her boy." Oichi struggled to get up but sharp pains were coming from her stomach. She leans on the dresser and tries to reach the door. "Ow…my stomach…" She was inches from the door when she was overcome by the pain. She dropped to her knees. Sakamoto turned his head. "Oichi!" Axel smirked and used his speed to get close to Sakamoto. He grabbed Sakamoto. They watched in horror as his mouth opened wide, wider then anything the seen within a werewolf. It was more demon. Axel bit down on Sakamoto's shoulder making him scream out. He ripped a chunk out of his shoulder. "Foolish boy. You will not stand in my way!" He tossed Sakamoto out the window. "Saki!"

Axel chuckled. "Now back to where we were. You will join your mother in the after life and then little Zane will follow soon after. He walked up to Oichi who tried to drag herself to the door but it slammed shut. Shadows covered the door and walls. Axel smiles and grabs Oichi and started to choke her again. He squeezed tightly. "S-Stop…" She says clawing at his arm. Axel placed his claws on her stomach and started to slowly dig into her skin drawing blood. "I will rip these beasts out of you."

Oichi's eyes turned blue and her aura claws came out but they scattered everywhere out of control, hitting everything but Axel. Axel chuckled. "Your still young so you can't control your powers while your pregnant yet heehee not that you have to worry much longer." Oichi's eyes went back to normal. "Uncle please…don't…" She says clawing at his arm. She gasps out for air as his grip got tighter. His claws on her stomach dig deeper into her. "Just a little longer and you will finally be set free. I promise you that you will feel no pain after I'm done." Oichis vision started to fade. Her resistance stopped and her arms lowered. Tears ran down her cheeks as she was welcome to darkness. Axel's smile widen until a kick came to his face. Axel let Oichi go as he flew back through the wall and into the next building across the street. A soft pair of feet hit the ground and sighs. "Man…letting that darkness take over your body is probably stupid and then to let them in his house…guess I'll have to cleanse it a bit." He held up his hand and small blue orbs of light appeared. With the flick of wrist the orbs hit the shadows and destroyed them instantly. The orbs went through every room in the house destroying the shadows one by one.

In Jess room, the door opened and the orbs came floating in taking out any stragglers that tried to get away. Jess blinked she placed Aerith down who had started to stop crying but fussing "Takara stay with Aerith alright, summon your bumblebee that river got you"  
"Buzz Buzz!" Takara called out. The bumblebee flew into the room as a honeycomb barrier surrounded her and Aerith "Stay behind this barrier" she said rushing out of the room "Oichi!" she shouted rushing in her room.

She stopped when she saw Oichi laying there unresponsive. She saw a young boy next to her checking her pulse. She could see a tail and his ear every now and then as he tried to hide it. "You should get her to the hospital. She's alive but…" They heard someone land on the window seal. Looking they saw Sakamoto jumping through the window holding his deep wounded shoulder. He feel to the floor. "Oichi…"Jess gasped and rushed to him, she frowned to see his shoulder had a huge chunk out of it. Biting her lip and stood up has a red aura and red magical circle appeared "I summon thee, son of hades! Damien!" she shouted has a portal opened and Damien walked through "Jess you miss me that already…" he frowned looking around "What happen?" "Axel…." Sakamoto said. Damien bites his lip "Damien please take them to the hospital , let me get Takara and Aerith" she said rushing out of the room.

The young boy by Oichi rubbed her head and disappeared. Damien sighed and whistled as a size of a bed, a three headed dog came out, Sakamoto frowned "Is that…?" Damien chuckled "just a offspring of Cerberus, meet Russel" the three headed dog wagged it's tail, Damien helped Sakamoto up and on Russel's back then he walked over to Oichi and helped picked her up with his strength. Jess came in the room with Aerith's in her arms and diaper bag over her shoulder holding Takara's hand. Takara's eyes widen to see her Sakamoto on Russel. She then saw his shoulder. "Daddy! No!" "Come on" Damien said as they all walked through the portal.

At the hospital, Zach lead Faye and Frank to the room Danni was in, he opened the door and stepped in, Frank and Faye walked in behind him. Frank's eyes widen to see Danni there on the bed not moving with her eyes closed. His heart dropped and stepped to her "Danni…." Frank was tearing "No…! No!" Faye walked to her and rubbed Danni's head. "Danni…"

Then Aurora rushed in "Father! Oichi was just brought in you need to come quickly and it's Sakamoto he's badly injured!" Zach's eyes widen and rushed out with Aurora. Frank gasped "Oichi?!" Faye frowns and kisses Danni on the forehead. "My dear daughter. I love you so much. I will not allow anything to happen to Oichi or your grandchildren. This I promise you." She looked at Frank and gave him a quick hug. "I don't care what Lucifer says. I don't care that she was a reincarnation of whatever he think she was. She loved you and all her children." She sniffed and walked out to go check on Oichi. Frank teared and knelled down "Grandfather what I'm I gonna do… I can't lose her…"

In a surgery room, Sakamoto was laying down on the bed. Zach rushed in and over him and frowned at his shoulder "Why isn't he healing?" the nurse frowned "We don't know…" Sakamoto shook in pain "Oichi?" Zach smiled softly at him "Aurora has her in the maternity ER room, she's check her and the babies. I've contacted Seth, he should he here soon" "I need to see her…" He says groaning out.

In the waiting room, Jess was bouncing Aerith. Damien sat next to her with Takara next to him sniffing "Daddy… Mama…" then Aii rushed in with River and Terry "Lady Jess!" Aii had a medical leather bag, Jess handed Aerith to Damien smiled and held her. Aerith frowned and started to fuss slightly. Jess stood up and took the bag "Stay here" Aii and River nodded walked to the back, river snuggled into Terry "I hope Oichi is alright…" Takara then started crying as she slid out the seat. She tried running after Jess wanting to see Oichi and Sakamoto. Terry sat River up and went after her. He caught her and started to cry louder. "No! I go! I go!"

Terry brings her back to the sitting section. "Your mom and dad are just fine. They are going to be okay." Takara rubbed her eyes. "Noo…" Terry smiles and sits down with her. "Everything will be okay okay?" He says smiling down at her. Takara sniffed. "Okay…"

Reaching the back, the nurses were trying to stop her but she ignored them and walking into the surgery room, Zach blinked at her "Jess what you doing?" Jess stepped over put the bag down on a table and opened it, there was potions and tools in it. Pick up a dropper potion bottle that had the label Essence of Dittany. Zach's eyes widen "Where did you get that?" Jess smiled "I made it, Regina's memories of on how to make it after all she's the one who created this" Zach bites his lip "after Sakamoto, I need you to come to me to help someone else" Jess frowned but nodded. Jess stepping over "Saki this is gonna hurt okay?" Sakamoto frowned but nodded. Taking the dropper top she moved it over his shoulder started dropping some on his shoulder making his eyes shut and groan in pain "Shh it's alright" the chunk missing form his shoulder was repairing its self like, the flesh was re growing and healing. "Oichi…the boys…I need to go to her…" Sakamoto says looking at his shoulder.

He then stopped and looked Zach. "…Why are you covered in Danni's blood? Was she attacked as well? He'll go after Zane!" Sakamoto says in a slight panic. Zach frowned "Calm down, Zane is save with Ronnie" Jess dropped more on his shoulder making him hiss in pain, his shoulder like it was never injured was healed "there all better" Sakamoto sat up but Zach put his hand on his chest "Go to Takara, she's worried about you" Sakamoto sighs. "Fine…" He says heading out to the waiting room. Jess sighs, Zach looked at Jess "come with me" Jess nodded gathered up her bag and followed him.

Faye was pacing in the waiting room up in the maternity ward, Ronnie walked over with her with Zane in his arms sleeping against his shoulder. "Faye she will be okay."

Aurora walked over to them "Faye, Ronnie, she's alright, the babies are just fine. I healed the claw marks that where digged into her stomach. She's resting in room M-8, and Ronnie I pulled this out of Oichi's tummy" she lifted a medical bag with a claw in it. Ronnie frowned and handed Zane to Faye and held out his hand. Aurora opened the bag and slid the claw out into his hand. Ronnie looked at it closely. "It has Axel scent on it but…something…more." Faye frowned. "Axel…that man…I'm getting sick of him. If you let me I can find that man myself." She says growling out.

In the room where Danni's body lies, Frank was still on the floor tearing. "Frank, my grandson" Frank looked up to see his grandfather wearing all white outfit. Frank sniffed and stood up "Grandfather… please… bring her back to me…" Divus frowned "I can not.." Frank made fits "Why? You're the god of heaven! If her soul is up there please!" Divus put his hand on shoulder "I do not have her soul… the reaper does, I cannot take the reaper collects you should know that" Frank bites hips lip, Divus sighs softly "your child is in danger, Zane needs to protected by Axel" Frank looked at him "Why is he after him?" Divus frowned "I do not know, the best thing for your son is for him to be up in heaven where Axel can not find him" Frank sniffed and softly sighs "I understand grandfather…." Divus hugged him " Faye was right my child, Danni was never his in this life. She was yours" Frank teared "Thank you…" "Your mother will be here to collect him, stay down here with Danni's family. Jess and Zach are about come here to heal her body, repair it, I'll see you soon my child" he said disappearing in a ball of light.

The door opened, Jess and Zach walked in. Jess's eyes widen "Danni….?" Frank frowned "Jess.. she's gone" Jess gasped "No!" Zach put his hand on her shoulder "repair her body please Jess" Jess sniffed and tears came down her face "You better tell mom…" she said walking over to Danni's body and with a shaky hand she drop some of the potion at a time on Danni's wounds.

Faye and Ronnie walked with Zane still asleep against Faye's shoulder, into M-8, the room was luxury with a real bed in it. Oichi was on the bed with her snuggled in a comfy pregnancy pillow, Aurora was in behind them "I shell let get Sakamoto and Takara" she said walking out.

Faye went to Oichi. "Oichi…" She rubbed her head. Ronnie walked up and rubbed her stomach. "You three must have been scared. It's okay now. Your mother is okay and so are you." Faye started to sniff. "How do we tell her about Danni?" Ronnie sighs. "When she wakes up I'll tell her…"

not long, Sakamoto holding Takara rushed in to see Oichi laying in bed. "Ichi!" "Mama!" Ronnie stepped to the side, letting Sakamoto get to her. He put Takara down on the bed. "Mama…" She snuggled up to Oichi.

Jess walked in behind them holding Aerith "Is she alright?" Sakamoto nodded. "Yeah…" Aerith started to fuss making Jess sigh softly, Aurora walked in with her bag, breast feeding pillow and breastfeeding cover. Jess sat down, Aurora walked over to her put the diaper bag down and putting the nursery pillow under Aerith, Jess lifted up her tank top as Aurora placed the cover over Aerith so no one had to see Jess's boob hanging out, jess could feel Aerith already feeding from her.

Frank walked in "how's Oichi?" "she and the babies are alright" Aurora said checking on Oichi's vitals. Frank looked at Faye and Ronnie "my son is in danger… from Axel…" Jess frowned at this. Faye frowned and held Zane tightly. "Ron…let me find him." She says looking at him. "No…its to dangerous we can't even track him and its obvious by what happened that Axel isn't the same Axel we once knew." "That monster is after your grandchildren! He already took our daughter! What more does he have to do for you to…"

"Mama!" They heard Takara say. They looked down to see Oichi was awake. He eyes were widen. "…already took our daughter…Its…its not ture. Mama…" She started to cry. Sakamoto went to her. "Oichi." "Its not true. She can't be dead. No…your lying!" Ronnie frowned. "Oichi. Its true… her injuries were to server and there was nothing they can do." Sakamoto moved Takara and handed her to Ronnie. He sits her up, holding her as she cried.

Frank looks at Ronnie "Jess repaired her body with a potion she used to repair Sakamoto's shoulder" Takara was trying to wiggle out of his grip. "I see…"

Terry walked in with River, his eyes widen "No tell me auntie isn't…" River held him "we over heard…."

Then everyone felt, they looked to see Uriel step in the room wearing an elegant outfit, Raphael was beside her. Frank sniffed "Mother…" he rushed to her, Uriel held her "Shh my son" Frank sniffed and looked at Faye "Lady Faye, Lord Ronnie, my grandfather has issued a protection for Zane, my mother and uncle are here to take him up to heaven" Faye frowned at this. She looked down at Zane and tears up. "I guess…it's for the best…I'd rather him be safe then be in the sights of Axel…" She had a look on her face that said she didn't want to let Zane go but she handed him over to Uriel.

Uriel took him gently "Thank you Lady Faye, do not worry, he will be back with you once Axel is dealt with" she looked at Ronnie "if you need any help, my brother is willing to help you track him down" Frank stepped over and kissed Zane "I'll see you soon my son" Zane made a noise but was still fast asleep" Uriel stepped out of the room. Frank leaned on the wall and sliding down tearing 'Danni….' His heart was hearting within his chest and Raphael could see it. He sighs sadly. He had to send Lucifer back to hell before he exploded in the entire hospital.

Then they heard Dawn tearing in the hallway "No! Zach your lying! Danni isn't gone!" Jess frowned and felt Aerith done breast feeding "Can someone take her for me...?" Aurora nodded and gently took Aerith from Jess. Jess fixed her self up taking off the cover and rushed out of the room.

Oichi's face was in Sakamoto's chest as she cried. Faye couldn't take it. She walked out. "Faye…" Ronnie called out. Faye didn't say a word as she left.

A few days later on the evening 6th of November, after Zach had finished cleaning Danni up, he sent her body to Ronnie's Kingdom. Her funeral was to be held on Friday morning. Word spread around about the news of Danni's passing. Friends and family alike mourn the lost.

In the kingdom, the kingdom was also mourning the lost of their princess. In the grand hall of the palace, Danni's body was there for viewing. Those with close ties with her or anyone that wanted to pay their respects were welcome to come view her body.

In the sitting room, Oichi was there by herself crying. She was wearing a striped sweater and leggings. Her hair was in a low ponytail. She was going to see her mother's body but just couldn't. She wanted to be alone until later. Sakamoto was outside the door with Takara but Oichi just didn't want to see them. She was overwhelmed by the sadness with the loss of Danni and she felt that it was all her fault. She felt guilty that her mother was gone and she was still there and it hurt her heart.

Outside the sitting room, Sakamoto sighs as he held a sleeping Takara. Two guards were standing outside the door. Ordered by Oichi to not let anyone in. Sakamoto was worried and he wasn't sure what to do other then wait. He sighs as he took a set on the bench outside the door. Jess walked over wearing a black lace dress and black lace flats, she was caring strolling Aerith who was wearing a cute black dress and black booties. Jess frowned "Sakamoto…" Jess looked at the guards "May I pass?"

One of the guards shook his head. "I'm sorry Lady Jess, but the Princess wishes to be alone for a bit. She has order us to stand guard until she has a moment to herself." Jess nodded "I understand…" Dawn walked over sniffing, wearing Black Round Neck High Waist Chiffon Overlay Jumpsuit. She had just seeing Danni's body, tears ran down her face. Zach next to her holding her hand kissing the back of it. "How is Oichi?" Zach asked, "She's in the sitting room, she wishing be left alone" Jess says. Zach frowned "I hope she will be alright" Frank was on the roof of the castle hugging his legs tearing "Danni… I miss you…"

Sakamoto was about to get up until Takara's head pops up. She rubbed her eyes. "Mama…" Sakamoto rubbed her back. Takara wiggled out of his grip and slipped to the floor. "Mama?" "She will be out soon Takara." Takara frowns and looks around. She spots the door and rushes to it. "Takara…" Sakamoto says getting up. Takara got to the door and started hitting on it. "Open! Open mama Open!" She yelled. The guards looked confused on what to do. "Takara come on sweetie." Sakamoto says. Takara didn't stop. "Opennnnn Opennnn!" She yelled with a puffy face. Jess, Dawn and Zach frowned "Is something wrong?" Zach asked.

Sakamoto frowns and goes to pick her up when they heard a click. The door opened slightly, letting Takara push the door open and run inside. The guards motion Sakamoto that it was okay to enter.

Inside, Oichi had somehow ended up sitting on the floor. "Oichi?" Sakamoto rushed to her. Oichi eyes were a bit red from crying so much. "I…I couldn't get back up…" She says. Jess strolled in with Aerith, Dawn and Zach rushed in also. Zach frowned and rushed over "Sakamoto lets get her up, Oichi o told you, you have to use a wheelchair… your gonna have hard time getting up…" Jess frowned "Oichi… you alright?" she stepped over has Dawn watched over Aerith.  
"I hate being in a wheelchair…" Oichi says sniffing. "No I'm not okay. I'm sad and hungry and I wish mama was here…" She says crying all over again. Sakamoto and Zach got her back up into the chair. "Ichi. I know you don't want this to be true but I'm sorry it is…Danni is…gone and she wouldn't want you sitting here crying all day every day like this. Your neglecting the boys." Oichi sniffed. "But…" "Its hard I know but you cant put the blame on yourself. None of this is your fault." Dawn nodded "she wouldn't want you to blame yourself, think of the boys" Zach nodded, Jess sniffed and nodded "Please Oichi think of the boys, you can hardly move…"

One of the guards rolled in the wheelchair making Oichi frowned. "No…" Sakamoto shook his head. "Don't be stubborn. You already fell you're not walking on your own." Oichi pouted as they helped her in the chair. "Let's go see your mom okay?" Oichi sighs. "Yes…I think I'm ready now…" Dawn sniffed "I'll stay here alright?" Zach looked at Sakamoto "If anything goes wrong, let me know and I'll be there to help, I'm her doctor after all" Jess nodded "you want me to come with…?" "Sure." Oichi says.

They headed down into the grand hall. Oichi was sniffing as Sakamoto pushed her. Takara was following Sakamoto looking around the halls. They soon came upon Danni's coffin. There were two couples and a lone man in front of them. They waited their turn as the couples bowed and paid their left. The man in front of them was wearing a black suit with a gray overcoat. He looked down at the coffin. Danni was wearing a beautiful red floral dress with golden hems.

"Lady Danni…forgive me. I have failed you yet again." Oichi looked at the man. "Even now though you look very beautiful my lady. I swear to you that I will make this right." "Excuse me? Did you know my mama?" The man stood tall and chuckled. "Lady Oichi. It's so nice to see you again." Oichi frowned. "Who are you?" The man turned around. Oichi's eyes widen as she gasps. "Samuel!?" Sakamoto looked shocked. "How? We heard you died in the explosion of Danni's old house!" Jess's eyes widen "How…?"

Samuel smiled sweetly at her. "Yes a lot of things happened since then." He walked up to her and rubbed her stomach. "Congratulations on your engagement and your triplets. I heard they are all boys. You are going to have quite a time on your hands." He looked at Sakamoto. "Thank you for taking caring of her." Sakamoto nodded. Samuel looked at Jess. "Lady Jess as beautiful as ever and Congratulations on your new addition." Jess smiled "Thank you Sam" Aerith woke up fussing making Jess chuckled, she reached down picking her up, Aerith's eyes landed on Samuel and her eyes shined, and smiled making a baby noise. Jess blinked "That's strange…." Samuel chuckled "I see you have reincarnated haven't you Alexandria?" Jess looked confused "Wait what…?" Samuel chuckled "your daughter is a reincarnation of Alexandria Mikcloud, she was once an the daughter of the archangel Michael, you do know the story of her right?" Jess looked shocked "Yes… the whole family new about her when Michael was banished to earth…. Wow this is a shock…." Jess smiled "Wow" Oichi looked at Samuel. "How do you know all of that?" She asked. Frank walked in and sees them, he blinked and his eyes widen to see Samuel "S-Sam…? How are you….?" Then he could sense it. "how are you… the"

Samuel smiles. "To answer your question Lady Oichi. It just comes with the territory of the reaper." "R-Reaper!? How?" Oichi asked. "It's a long story one I'll share with you one day. Because I'm the reaper I know a lot about souls. Take your mothers for instance." He looks back at her. "Your mother's soul has been reincarnated a few times as a demon and as Lucifer's lover." "Really…?" Oichi asked looking at Frank. Frank nodded "it's true…." Jess blinked at this 'another reincarnation…?'

"I had always wonder why he was always so attached to Danni…" Samuel says. He turned to Oichi. "I also know why your soul is very special but again that will be at another time." Oichi frowned. "My soul…" She rubbed her chest. "As the new reaper I've made a few changes here and there, but I never interfered in fate. I take souls that are deemed special and either keep them or send them to where they are meant to be. However, it wasn't fate for Danni to die…therefore…I plan to return her soul to her." Oichi tears up. "Your going to being mama back!?" Frank's eyes widen "Bring back Danni?!" Jess eyes widen "You can do that…?!"

Samuel held his hand out and a pure white pendent appeared in his hand. "I can. My souls appear in this beautiful pendant sometimes as the color of their auras." He crushes it and as it did the room was eloped in a white light. They watched as the pieces of the broken pendant turned to small beams and spin around. When they all came to gather they all saw the soul of Danni floating there. "Mama…" Oichi says with widen eyes. Frank's eyes widen "Danni…." Jess smiled "Auntie…"

Danni's soul floated over to Danni's body and hovered over it, slowly become one again. There was a very bright light, making them shield their eyes. Takara screamed and cringed to Sakamoto. When the light died down they turned to Danni. Samuel walked to her coffin and opened up the lower half. "Give it a few moments."

They waited and suddenly Danni's eyes widen and she sat up with a loud gasps. She started coughing heavily. "Mom!" Oichi says in tears trying to get up. Jess gasped "Auntie!" Frank rushed over to her "Danni! Oh my love!" he picked her up bridal style helping her out of the coffin. Danni shivered as she felt her chest then her stomach. "Wha…I thought I was…" She looked at Frank and tears up. "Oh Frank…I thought I was gone from you forever…" Frank tearing "Oh Danni my love… I'm so happy you are back…" Frank looked at Sakamoto "go get Zach and Ronnie"

Sakamoto turned to a guard. "Could you go get King Ronnie and King Zach? Tell them it's very urgent." The guard nodded and walked off. Samuel smiled. "Lady Danni." Danni turned to Samuel and smiled. "Sammy…you…thank you." Samuel bows. "You were fated with death my lady. While I have the power to do something about it I didn't waste it." Danni nodded. "Do you know about Joseph?" Samuel nodded. "Yes. Thank you for taking such care of him. I'm glad he found a family in you. Just as I did."

"Mama…" Oichi says as she cried. She couldn't get up without help. Danni chuckled and walked to her. She helped her up and hugged her. "Oh peanut. It's okay. I'm here." She says rubbing her back. Oichi hugged her, crying. Jess smiled tearing "Auntie…!" Aerith babbled in her arms. Dawn rushed in and her eyes widen "D-Danni…?!" Zach walked in behind her and his eyes widen "How in the world…." Danni helped Oichi back in the chair. "Sammy help get my soul back!" She says smiling. Samuel did a small wave. Dawn gasped "What?" Zach looked at him "but the only way for you to do that is…"

They heard heavy heels rushing to the room. Faye came quickly with tears in her eyes. "Danni!" She rushed to her and hugged her tightly in tears. "My baby! I'm so happy your alive! How dare you scare your mother!" Faye cried out. Danni chuckled. "Sorry mama. I really am." Ronnie walked in quickly and his eyes widen to see Danni. "Danni…" He then looked to see Samuel. "Samuel…I see…you're the new reaper." Samuel nodded. "I am my King. I couldn't let Danni's soul drift in my domain." "Thank you for bringing her back to us." Ronnie says.

Danni was soon in an examine room with Ronnie, Faye and Frank, Zach was just checking her over "you seem all good, sorry Danni I just wanted to see if you were alright… Jess repaired your body with a potion… the night you dead… I have looked all your organs and even woman parts are still there" Danni smiled "thank you" then she blinked "Where's my son? Where is my little food monster?" Frank blinked at her and frowned slightly "he's up in heaven with my mother and his family… grandfather…. Wanted him up there to make sure he was save from Axel"

Danni frowned. "I see…" She sighs. "It is for the best…Somehow Axel had become even more dangerous. He has always turned his attention to harm me but never kill me. It was weird and a bit scary even." She rubbed her chest. "If he is going after my cute dumpling then he will be safe up there, but it doesn't keep Oichi and her children safe. They are targets now to." Frank nodded "My mother, with her magic put a divine barrier around her apartment, something Axel can never get pass and if he tired she will be come down with Raphael to stop him. She said your side is her family know and will protect" A guard stepped in "My king there's two arch angels here" "That didn't take long." Ronnie says.

Frank blinked "Is it my mother?" he stepped aside and Uriel walked in wearing a lace top, peachy floral skirt and white blazer with peachy heels she had Zane in her arms babbling shaking a toy, he was wearing a cute outfit black Romper that read 'Handsome just like Dad' and white and black Leggings with matching hat. Frank smiled "Mom! You brought Zane" Uriel smiled "Raphael felt Danni's soul come back to earth so he wanted to check on her" she said has Raphael walked in from behind here.

"Hello. Good to see you again Danni." Danni smiled and looked at Zane. "My dumpling! I missed you!" Uriel walked to her and handed her Zane. Danni cuddled him, making him giggle. Raphael walked up. "Danni your memories? How much do you remember?" Danni looked at him. "Everything actually." Raphael frowned. "Really." Frank frowned and looked down.

"It's quite a lot really. Being reborn over and dying and so on. I owe you both a lot for help me and Lu. Though I'm sad to say he can't have me in this life time. I have Frank now and that's who I wanna be with." She says smiling. Uriel smiles "Really?" "If Lu wants me to be happy then he will let me be with Frank. I would be happy if he found someone to love as well but he's a stubborn demon." Uriel nodded. "Yes he is. Would you like us to reseal your memories? It would be very difficult for you when certain things slip out around Lucifer to get him riled up." Danni nodded. "Yes…that would be nice. I wont lie and say I miss him and deep down my feelings probably won't change for him…but I found Frank in this life time and I don't want to leave him and my dumpling." Frank looked up at her and smiled "Oh danni my love" Zach chuckled.

Uriel and Raphael smiled at her. "You never change Danni even after being reborn in a wolf." They walked up to her and they each placed a finger on her forehead. Their symbol appeared on her forehead and then disappeared, sealing her past memories away. "Done." They both say together. "Thank you both for your help…but what about Lu?" Raphael runs his head. "I'll deal with him somehow. I've always wonder if we could just clone you and plant your past memories in it that way Lucifer can finally leave you both alone and actually settle down but meh…he will be okay." Uriel sighs "I don't think he would fall for it… like how you tired to sleep with him has a female…." She glanced at him, Frank and Zach's eyes widen "You didn't…" "I did." Raphael then pouted. "And just when we were getting to the good part he saw through me."

Uriel chuckled "you can have the rest of the day with him but father wants him safe… Frank can always bring you up to heaven to visit him or schedule a mommy, daddy and son date" Frank smiled "That would be wonderful mother, thank you" "Thank you." Danni says smile. She snuggled Zane more.

In the domain of Valeriea, in Dorian's hideout. He was looking at a small toddler floating in light green water. Mikey was on the computers checking vital signs. "How did the growth potion affect her?" He asked. "It didn't do any harm but I wouldn't recommend using it again for another few weeks. In case she starts showing side effects." Dorian sighs out as Roy and Steven walked in. "Father. It seems like Axel failed in killing Danni." Dorian rolled his eyes. "Of course that fool did. If left room for her to be brought back. If he would have taken her body it would have been a sure win." He walked over to his desk. He looked over to see Ronnie's arm that was taken. It was in a container with wires connected to it to the larger tank with the toddler in it. He chuckled. "Excellent, looks like everything is going well."

Further into the land where small houses were being made by the witches and other paranormal creatures, way in the back was a small cabin hidden in the woods. The doors opened and Hibiki walked out slightly limping. She fixed her clothes as she head back. "Seems like you and Mephisto are having fun." Hibiki turned to see Thalia in a all pink floral kimono. Her hair was in a low ponytail and her sword was on her side. Hibiki narrowed her eyes. "Mine your business Vampire." "I will. But you should be wary of that demon…just a fare warning you know…" A portal opened and she walked into. Hibiki bit her lip and looked down. "I don't need you telling me what I already know…"

the month went by and it 29th of November, it was Rose's birthday, her party was hello kitty themed. In his backyard. Hello Kitty balloon shaped Archway and the heart-shaped flower bow archway soon after, Right at the entrance was a grainy truck serving Milk Shake to the guests. The souvenirs were also at the entrance. A Hello Kitty trolley for the girls and a Hello Kitty chocolate case for the boys. Overall the table, which actually were three tables ... each with its cake and its color, which matched the dress they were wearing, which was made to measure in the model and colors. More in the back what the treat table with birthday cake, cupcakes, lollipops and other treats. There was tables set up for the part in hello kitty inspired. In the screen room that was open was a room for the kids to play in. By the Buffet, the food was themed hello kitty.

Dawn stepped out wearing a red Hello Kitty Women's T Shirt, black women's skinny jeans and red hello kitty converse, she was caring out Rose's hello Kitty high chair, she walked it over to the front table placing it down. Zach walked behind her wearing a men's hello kitty shirt, black men's skinny jeans and black converse "I think we out did it" Dawn chuckled "Nah we didn't, where's rose?" "Mother has her, dressing her up" Zach chuckled. Dawn smiled "Well everyone should be here soon, so let get ready to great them"

At Oichi's she was confined to her bed. She was at 32 weeks and it became harder to go anywhere even in a wheel chair. She was sitting up wrapping Rose's gift. Terry was going to stop by and drop them off for her. She sighed as she rubbed her large tummy. "I'll be ready when you three pop out. I don't think my tummy can get any larger then this."

In the triplets nursery, Sakamoto was setting things up from the baby shower last week. The triplets room was blue and green mix. There were three cribs were apart from each other with the same color. In the middle of the room was two couches and a foot stool. Sakamoto was hanging up their names over their cribs. Takara came running in with a teddy bear. "Lookie daddy! Babies!" She said with sparkling eyes. Sakamoto smiled. She was holding a monkey bear. "I'm sure they will love that. Go put it with their toys. "Okay daddy!" She says running off. "No running in the house!" He yelled out. He shook his head and went back to fixing up the triplets room.

The door bell rang making him frown, he sighed and went to the front door. Reaching it, looked at the video intercom that Zach set up for them. Aurora was standing there with her medical bag. "Mhmm what's she doing here?" he unlocked the door and opened, Aurora smiled "Sakamoto! I'm here to do a house visit, to see how Oichi and the boys are doing"

"Really? Well she's upstairs." He says. Aurora smiled "Don't worry I can find my way to the room she said as Takara running up to her "Hi!" Aurora chuckled "Hello sweetie, you wanna see the babies with an ultrasound?" Takara's eyes widen and clapped her hands "YESS!" Aurora smiled "Come" she said walking up the stairs to Oichi's room, Takara skipping behind her. Sakamoto looked at the clock on the wall. "She would be getting hungry right about now." He says heading to the kitchen.

Finding Oichi in the main bedroom, Aurora stepping in "Hello Oichi, I'm here to check on you" she said walking over with her medical bag. "Really? Cool." Oichi says putting her gifts to the side. "Mama! Me to!" She says climbing on the bed. She crawled over and put her cheek on Oichi's stomach. She felt a kick and giggled. Oichi rubbed her head and moved her back.

Aurora sitting down her bag on the table and went through it, taking out her portable ultrasound tablet and ultrasound warm gel. Turning on the tablet she stepped over, moved her shirt up and squeezed the gel on her tummy "alright lets take a look!" she said placing the tablet right on the end table next to the bed with the long wand, she put the wand on Oichi's tummy and right away they see the boys. "Well they look healthy, has Sakamoto placing the lotion on your skin? Have you been having blood carvings?" "Yes and somewhat. It tastes really good with raw meat though." She hums out as her tummy started growl. She blushed slightly. "S-Sorry about that."

Aurora chuckled "It's alright, Jess did the same thing thinking about pickles" she said taking snap shots. "Eat eat?" Takara says. Oichi smiles. "Yes, time for me and the boys to eat."

Finishing up the ultrasound, she cleaned her tummy as Sakamoto came in the room with food. Aurora smiled "Sakamoto stay, there's something I need to say, it's very important" Sakamoto handed Oichi her plate of food. "Okay." He says.

"Alright since you are having a hard time moving, when its time it's best to call me and dad here, we will do a home birth. Papa will bring some equipment over and set it all up for you, just leave it off to the side of the room until is happens. If it comes to the put of a C-section we would have no chose but to do it here if you are unable to move" she said to them. "

"That sounds good to me. I don't want her moving around to much." Sakamoto says. Oichi nodded in agreement as she started to stuff her face. "Now then, werewolves are known to go into a month mature labor, if you feel anything pain or your water breaking you call me and dad" "I will." Oichi says. She felt Takara put her cheek on Oichi's tummy. "babies…" She says tiredly. Oichi rubbed her back. Takara sometimes feel asleep on her like this.

Jess strolled in the back yard wearing white Hello kitty tank top, dark acid wash denim skinny jeans and Chuck Taylor Hello Kitty High Tops. Aerith in the stroller was wearing a Flower Decorated Polka Dot Dress With Sunhat and cute white bow baby flats. Damien was behind her caring big box wrapped in hello kitty wrapping paper. Dawn smiles to see them "welcome, you are the first arrive" Jess smiled "where's the birthday girl?" she asked strolling Aerith over to a table and she said down, Aerith was wide away with a soft toy in her tiny hands. "Deliora has her for know" Dawn said sitting down, she looked down at Aerith "Hello little lady" Aerith smiled and did a baby scream of excitement at her grandmother. Dawn chuckled.

Not long, Deliora was outside with Rose who was rushing around "Hello KITTY!" she was in a abortable pink hello kitty outfit, everyone chuckled at her. Dustin and Joseph showed up. Dustin was wearing men's pink hello kitty shirt, black men's skinny jeans and black converse. He was caring gifts "Hey there little sis, happy first birthday" Rose giggled "Dusty!" Dustin smiled brightly "Awww got a nickname already" Rose giggled rushing around "Hello Kitty!" Dustin chuckled "She's all hyper"

Moments later, Danni showed up with Zane, Frank, and Raphael. Danni had Zane for the day and Raphael was there with them to make sure nothing happened. Danni was wearing a white shirt with a hello kitty face on it and blue Jean's and flats. Zane had on a light blue shirt that said 'I'm gonna kick it with mom today' He was chewing on a soft toy. Behind them Frank and Raphael was carrying gifts. Dawn smiled "Welcome, Rosie sweetie you godmother is here!" Rose's head popped up from her play room and her eyes widen "Auntie!" with her baby vampire speed she right next to her smiling up "HI!" Frank chuckled "Happy birthday Rosie" he said putting down the presents by the present table. "Hi sweetie. Happy birthday." Danni says smiling.

River showed up wearing a white hello kitty tank top, light blue skirt and hello kitty flip flops. Robin next to her wearing plaid button down shirt, white skirt and boots. Terry behind them caring a gift with Ty and Marie. Robin giggled and clapped "Kitty!" Rose rushed over with her little legs "Hello!" River smiled "Happy birthday Rosie" Rose giggled. Terry put the gifts down sighing. "Well, I'll be back. Gotta pick up Oichi's gifts." He scratches his head. "I hope she didn't go to over board with her gifts." "You need help brother?" Ty asked. Terry rubbed his head. "Na, stay here and have fun. I'll be back soon."

Jess walked over to Raphael "Lord Raphael…" he looked at Jess and smiled "Lady Jess how are you?" Jess smiled "Good, so Frank talk to me about seeing if Aerith was a reincarnation by using the uhm angelic crystal? Well I told him there was no reason for him to use it because Samael already proved it that Aerith is the reincarnation of Alexandria…" Raphael blinked at this with a slight shock "Really know?" he smiled "Mother was right, you daughter is special. She is the second angel to reincarnated after being on earth" Jess smiled at him, Aerith looked at him and giggled. Raphael smiled and poked her cheek "Just so cute" Jess chuckled and went to sit back down, Kaci, Ross, Chida and Jin showed up with couple of presents. Rose of course greeted them with hello's and giggles.

The party went on, after late lunch and cake. Rose was in Dawn's lap has it was time for presents. The first present was Jess's the big one, Zach brought it over and Rose was giggling "Open!" everyone chuckled at her, Zach smiled and opened it for her and Rose's eyes widen to see what it was. Hello kitty toddler sofa chair "Hello Kitty!" Jess smiled "I see she likes it" she said bouncing Aerith who just looking at Ross with an intent look.

Rose clapped her hands "Open! Open!" Zach chuckled "Wait for later" Rose pouted at him making everything chuckle. The presents came, from Chida and Jin, she got a hello kitty trike and helmet. From Dustin and Joseph, she got tons of new outfits and shoes. From Kaci and Ross, she got Hello Kitty 3 size set plush toys. From River and Terry, she got a Hello Kitty Computer Piano, Hello Kitty Radio Control Vehicle.

From Frank and Danni she got a hello kitty scooter and kitchen set. And from Oichi. She got varies hand made Hello kitty stuff animals, hats, clothes, and pillows. Terry signs. "She didn't go overboard as much as I thought she did. Probably because she cant move around like she wants." Rose giggled, Dawn chuckled "You ready for Daddy's gift?" Rose's eyes widen "YESSS!" Zach chuckled and picked her up and with his vampire speed he was gone with her, everyone blinked but Dawn chuckled "Her room was all remodeled, hello kitty style. I know she's 1 know but she sort of broke her crib so Zach got her a toddled bedroom set of hello kitty" Jess's eyes widen "but she's still young….?" Dawn chuckled "I know, vampire babies are different" Jess blinked "Oh…" Dustin, Chida and Kaci chuckled "I wonder what it looks like" Dawn smiled and held up her phone "Like this" Jess gasped "wow!" River chuckled "So pink" "To much pink…" Ty says before getting nudged by Marie. "Girls like pink. Its pretty." Ty shrugs.

after Rose's birthday, December went by fast. It was the midnight on Christmas day. Jess was over Zach's with Aerith, spending the night there. Jess and dawn were outside in the backyard of Zach's Jess chuckled "You really wanna do this?" Dawn smiled and nodded "I think having a white Christmas was bright people's heart for a day, know hands" Jess smiled and they both closed their eyes  
"Tha fuaim neònach agus dìomhair ann

Nuair a bhios gaothan a 'gheamhraidh,

Tha na h-oidhcheannan fada criostail soilleir agus fuar,

Agus tha na h-achaidhean is na h-achaidhean air an còmhdach le sneachda.

Tha na reultan reòthte an aghaidh an adhair,

Agus tha fead a 'ghaoth a' tighinn sìos,

Mar a tha an sneachd a 'lasadh an aghaidh an taighe

Agus a 'gluasad an aghaidh a' bheinn

Ach, is toigh leam a bhith a 'faicinn sa gheamhradh

Brat-ùrlair geal air an talamh,

Gus plod gun fhuaim san t-sneachd dhomhainn,

far an robh na fèidh a 'fàs gu math.

Is toigh leam a bhith a 'faireachdainn an sàmhchair

A 'oidhche gheamhraidh gheal,

A 'coimhead làn ghealach ag èirigh thairis air fàire,

A 'nochdadh iongnadh geamhraidh àlainn àlainn is soilleir.!" They chanted, opening their eyes they see it, slightly snow falling. Jess chuckled "Wow it worked!" Dawn smiled "Come on let's get inside" Jess smiled and walked in with her mother "Everyone is gonna wake up with a surprise" Jess says.

Sakamoto was sitting on the bed with Oichi who was sleeping. He was drinking hot chocolate. The TV was on silent with subtitles. He was doing some paperwork for Seth that dealt with business and the kingdom. Just then the door open and Marie and Ty walked in with Takara behind him. "Snow!" She yelled. "Shhhh. Your gonna wake Sissy Oichi!" Sakamoto chuckled. "Its okay. She won't wake up until she hungry." He says pulling the blanket over her. "Now what about snow?" Ty walked over to the window and opened the blinds. Sakamoto got up to see Snow. "Hmm…strange…" "Me see!" Takara says jumping up and down. Sakamoto picked her up and looked out the window. "oooooo!" "Just wait until morning and you can see it better." Sakamoto says.

Morning came, at Ross's, Kaci laid naked under the covers fast asleep. Ross sitting on the end of the bed in his boxers, he sighed walked over to the window seal and sat down. Sighing again he placed his head on the window only to feel a slight chill. He moved his head and looked out the window only to see snow, snowing falling down on Ravenswood. Kaci got up with a yawn, he smiled "Morning…" "Its snowing." Ross says sighing.

Kaci blinked and got up with the sheet over his waist and looked out the window, he eyes widen and gasped with a smile "Wow! The first snow fall in over two hundred years!" ross wrapped his arm around Kaci's waist and pulled him into him, Kaci flushed but smiled "How you feeling? You are feeling slightly hot" "Fine. Let's go back to bed…" Ross says. Kaci smiled and pulled back to the bed with ross over him

Rose was gasping looking out the back sliding door, Zach chuckled "It's called snow" Rose smiled "outside?" Zach hums "well it so happens I have a snowsuit and snow boots for you!" he held up hello kitty snow suit and snow boots with hello kitty winter gloves, Rose gasped "On! On!" Zach chuckled "alright lets get this on you, with some nice thick socks to keep you toes warm" Rose giggled at him.

At Sonya's apartment. She and Paxton were cuddled up on the sofa looking out a large window. "Wow, look at all the snow." She says smiling. Paxton nodded. "Yeah…" Sonya frowned and sighed. "Paxton…if you wanted to stay with Ross you should have." "No…he has Kaci now. I don't need to be there." Sonya sat up. "You and Ross had an argument before you left and things remain unsettled. You should have spoken to each other better now both of you are suffering from feelings you both cant express. It will hurt both me and Kaci if this goes on."

Paxton sighed. "Then Kaci needs to man up and deal with his emotions. If he keeps doubting every little thing then Ross will get irritated and might do something he will regret." Sonya got up. "Then maybe he needs to know that? You need to tell Kaci everything about you and Ross! Just like you told me everything!" "If Ross doesn't want to tell Kaci everything then that's on him not me." "It is on you because Ross knows how you feel about the truth…" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Your hurting and so is Ross. I'll be with you so why don't we go over there and talk to him now?" Paxton looks down and sighs in defeat. "Okay…" Sonya smiles and kisses him. "Good. Let's go."

Back at Zach's, Dustin and Joseph showed up where winter coats "Wow first snow falling two hundred years!" Joseph chuckled "I never seen snow before, this is the first" Dustin chuckled "Jin's family is all the way in Russian tundra, that place is freezing below" Joseph shivered even thinking about it being zero below and he looked up what he thinks its Chida walk across the upper railing of the 2nd floor. "Chida is here" Dustin blinked "No he isn't… he's in Russia with Jin…" Joseph frowned "then who did I just see walk across the upper floor…?" Dustin eyes widen and looked up "Jess….!" He rushed up the stairs making Joseph follow him.

In Rick old room, Jess slept has Aerith was in her Elegant white Portable Mini Crib that had green and white star cot in it, Aerith was laying in it soundly asleep. The bedroom door opened and a figure walked into the room with no sound has the door closed quietly.

The figure glided over to Aerith, a soft smile came across his face. Aerith's eyes popped from feeling a sudden presence, she blinked up to see him, he was slightly glowing almost. He chuckled softly "I see I woke you up" Aerith smiled up at him reaching her arms up making a cute baby babble, he smiled with a sad look "If could I would hold you but I can't….." he reached down rubbed Aerith's tummy making her giggle slightly loud. Jess jolt up and her eyes widen to see a ghostly figure of Rick standing over their daughter's crib. Jess's heart thumped "R-Rick…?" Rick's figure turned and smiled at her but then door pushed open making Rick's figure disappear, Jess frowned. Dustin and Joseph rushed in "Jess you alright?!" Aerith suddenly started to cry.

Jess bites her lip and gets up with a angry look and dusting gasped "Oh sh-"" he didn't finished she grabbed both of them by the ears making them gasp and she threw them out the room "thank you for making Rick's spirit disappear with your rude entering!" she shouted and closed the door with a click, she stepped over to crib and picked up a crying Aerith. Jess smiled down at her and bounced her "Looks like daddy came to visit us" Aerith calmed down and saw Rick once behind Jess, she giggled making Jess turn around but no one was there.

Out in the hallway, Dustin sighed has Joseph helped him up "You alright?" "Yeah… so it was Rick's spirit you saw" Joseph sighs and brushed himself off. "I'm never following ever again if I have to be grabbed by the ear like a child and thrown out a room. I get enough of that home with Danni." He huffs out and walks off. Dustin chuckled and skipped after him and pushed him into the wall gently biting on his hair making Joseph's eyes widen with a small moan. Dustin pulled back chuckling "better?" "No…but it's a start I guess…" Joseph says.

"Boys!" they turn to see Deliora "go help Zach with trying to catch Rose outside in the backyard" she said with a chuckle, Dustin blinked and looked out the window to see Zach trying to catch rose by the kept on missing and her laughing at him "seems like she's growing into her speed very well, so lets go catch us a hyper little vampire" "Yea…no…I'll watch and let you have all the fun." Joseph says.

At Ross, he and Kaci were up in the living waiting on Paxton and Sonya to get there. Sonya had called and said they need to have a serious talk. Ross refused but she was coming over anyway.

They heard the door open and Paxton, using his spare key, walked in with Sonya. They brushed the snow off and headed to the living room. "Hello." She says waving. Ross and Paxton glanced at each other and looked away. Kaci gulped but smiled "Hello"

Sonya grabbed Paxton hand and sat him down with her beside him. "We have come here to have a good heart to heart talk." She looked at Kaci. "Things will be said…things we may or may not like but I think this is the best for us all if we get this out the way now before we each begin a new life together…I didn't like when Paxton told me the truth either but it wouldn't be fair if you were left out of the dark. I hope you will stay and listen to everything these two will have to say to each other." Kaci sighs with a hidden frown slightly "Alright…"

Paxton and Ross looked at each other and looked away. Sonya nudges Paxton. "The quicker you start the quicker it ends." Paxton grips his fist and sighs. He looked at Ross. "…I love you…" Ross eyes widen slightly. Kaci's eyes widen at this.

"I always have and always will. Nothing will change that. I understand that you have Kaci now but…I had you first before…" He looked at Sonya. "…you were my second heart Ross and I would and have done anything and everything for you. There hasn't been a time when I refused you no matter how ridiculous the task was. I have never left your side when everyone considers you a monster, a freak, and whatever else. Your possessive, hardheaded, stubborn fool, and a caring softie all at the same time and I love you for it. I never thought I would be able to accept that you actually feel in love with Kaci." Ross looks down. Kaci looked at him with a soft look 'Paxton…'

Paxton grabbed Sonya's hand. "…I don't want to accept but I will. Now that I have Sonya, I will bury my feelings for you yet again, I wont interfere in your relationship with Kaci, I will still stay by your side for as long as you want…if…you tell Kaci the truth. The real truth about us. I've told Sonya but she's right Kaci deserves to know as well." Ross bit his lip. Kaci looked at him and Ross. He closes his eyes "Paxton…."  
"When I first found out about you and Ross, I was extremely Jealous.. and the way you always touch and the looks you give each other mad my heart drop every time… but… in time I have gotten over it. I respect the relationship you have for him…"

Paxton sighs mentally. "We are family, and I love you and Ross both. No matter what the truth is I will never run from it because" he took ross's hand "Because I love him also"

Ross sighs and looked at Paxton. "For fucks sake. Did you have to do this today?" Paxton frowned. "Yes, I did because if I don't do it now then it will never get done. Now tell him. He said he love you so he can accept the truth! You don't need to hold it back for my sake anymore." Kaci frowned "Ross please don't…"

Ross slips his hand away from Kaci and rakes it through his hair. "Ughh…fine dammit…yes, I do love you Paxton and I love Kaci two and if it wasn't for Sonya, no offense, I would have just said fuck it and have you both…but that defeats the purpose because your stingy ass doesn't like to share…" Sonya chuckles. "That is true and none taken." Kaci sighs softly but flushes thinking about it.

Ross turned to Kaci. "Years ago, my last body was a female body and back then as usual me and Paxton were in a very intimate relationship." He stood up and walked to the TV with his back turned and sighs. "One day…I found out that I was carrying." Paxton looked down sadly. Kaci's eyes widen "C-Carring…?"

"I kept it secret from my parents until I was about nearly 5 months. By then Paxton asked me to marry him and of course I said yes." He head dropped. "When we went to hell to ask my father for his blessing, my…mother caught up with the news." He held his stomach. "She forced me to get rid…of my little girl…and the bitch had both of our memories taken." Kaci stood up with shocked face "Why would she do that?"

Ross shoulders shook. "It wasn't until I gain this body when I remember everything and I made Paxton remember. It was a hard truth that we both forced ourselves to deal with. It torn us apart almost. The guilt." His arm raised and cleaned the tears that were dropping. He turned to Kaci. "To be 100% honest with you. I've always wanted a family with Paxton. Even when me and you were just fooling around back then I at one point was going to break it off and ask Paxton to marry me again." Paxton eyes widen in shock at this. Kaci's eyes lowered and looked down at the floor "I… see…"

Ross sighs. "However now that I have developed feelings for you it tore my heart into pieces. Do I break your heart and go back to Paxton…or do I break apart from Paxton to be with you…and I chose you even when my heart wanted Paxton." Ross put his hand in his pocket. "I love Pax and I love you but I can only have one so I tired to bury my feelings for Paxton so that I can have you…I'm sorry if you hate me for that. I'm sorry that my heart still belongs with Paxton but I meant what I said before. I hate betraying people and I hate being betrayed. As long as we are together there is nothing I would do for you and I will never betray you. Ever. My love for you is real." Kaci rushed to him hugging him barring his face in his Ross's face "Oh Ross… I know…" tears where done his face

Paxton looked away with a heavy heart. Sonya held his hand tightly. "Paxton…it will be okay. I promise you." Paxton sighs. "Yeah…"

Ross looks at Paxton. "Pax…" "Its whatever. We both found someone to love. I'm happy for you." He smiles softly at Ross. "Your right…I wouldn't be able to share you. I know things about your body that Kaci or anyone will never be able to experience or do. I guess that will be my satisfaction." Ross face turned slightly red. "Yeah just keep that information yourself." Kaci's blink at them.

Paxton looked at Kaci. "You think Ross is amazing in bed, who do you think taught him the ways and talent of love making." He says chuckling, holding a blushing Sonya close. Ross pouted. "Oh shut your face…" Kaci's face turned red "W-Wha… W-Wha…"

"Being the son of the archangel of love has its benefits sometimes." Paxton says smirking. Ross shook his head. "I'm sorry. I…I'm glad you found someone to love as well but since I've told the truth about myself to Kaci it's only fair that you tell a truth to Sonya as well." Sonya gave him a confused look and glanced at Paxton. He kissed her forehead. "In due time I will." Kaci smiled and stepped over to Paxton and hugged him making him gasp slightly "love ya cousin"

At Oichi's, Danni and Frank were over with Zane. They were in the main bedroom since Oichi couldn't move much. Zane and Takara were standing on the bed with their cheeks on her tummy feeling the triplets move around. "How are you feeling hunny?" Danni asked. "Well…hungry for one and super drained…the triplets have been very active lately." She looked at the window. "Are you sure Axel can't get in here…my weakest time would be when I'm in labor. What if he comes and tries to…" Danni grabbed her hand. "He wont sweetie." Frank nodded "my mother angelic power is very powerful" then he smelled something burning, he got up "Sakamoto! You better not be burning my love's lobster tails!" he stomped out "You should let me help you cook!" Zane was giggling at his father's sudden snap. Oichi and Danni smiled at him. "So cute!" They said together.

Around 4pm, In Russia it was a day ahead of Ravenswood, Chida and Jin where sleeping in their room, it was 10pm because of the different time zone. Chida was soundly asleep, until he got woken up with a sick feeling to his stomach. He frowned and got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom, turning on the light he felt sicker only to rushed to the toilet and started to throw up. Jin on the bed hearing him throw up got up "Chida…?" he got up and walked over to the bathroom and looked in to see Chida throwing up. Jin stepped over to him knelling rubbing his back "Chida you alright….?" Chida groaned "No…." he threw up again, Jin heart raced "could… you... be pregnant…?" Chida's eyes widen "we've been…" he didn't finish when he started to throw up. Jin frowned and rubbed his back "I'm gonna get my aunt" he said getting up and rushing out of the room. Chida frowned and rubbed his stomach finally stop throwing up, Chida looked down at his tummy and smiled softly "Can I be …?"

At Zach's, Jess was in the family room decorated is red and green Christmas theme. She was wearing Army Green Dress, gray Tights and brown boots. Aerith was in her bouncer in a cute 'Tis the Season to Sparkle' Top with red Plaid Twirl Skirt, red head band bow and cute red booties. Dawn walked in wearing, Chic Belted Long Sleeve Scoop Neck Plaid Dress Long Sleeve Dress and black heels, she had a tray of Christmas cookies. Dustin grinned "Oh yeah!" Dawn chuckled and set them down, Dustin snatched one and hummed "Dawn's short bread Christmas cookies are amazing!" Joseph chuckled at him and took one. Zach walked in with Rose in his arms wearing a cute Plaid Fit-And-Flare Dress and cute black flats. Zach put her down and she giggled rushed over to the tree "Daddy! Open! Open!" Zach chuckled "no you wait until your big sister gets here" Rose pouted "Open…." She softly says.

River walked up to the front door at Terry's family home, she was in a long sleeve blue shirt that had her thick jacket over, black leggings and Fox Fur & Leather Knee Boots. She had three gifts in her hands, reaching the door she ringed the doorbell. She heard footsteps and the door was opened by a young girl with green hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a floral t-shirt and Tinkerbell pj She frowned. "Who are you?" River blinked "I'm River… is Terry here?"

Terry walked up behind the girl and smiled "Hey River. Sorry this is my sister Kayla. Surprise visit really." Kayla pouted. "This is River my girlfriend. The one I told you about." Kayla huffed out. "Whatever…" She walked off. Terry chuckled. "Don't worry about her. She lives in Japan with her dad so she's still getting use to this. Come on in." River chuckled and stepped in taking off her shoes "I have gifts!"

"Cool. Im sure their awesome." Terry says smiling. River chuckled and walked in with Terry to see Kim on the couch watching a Disney movie, Cinderella. "Kim Merry Christmas" she said putting down a princess gift bag down in front of her. Kim smiled "You got me something?!" she excitedly opening it, she took out a Disney Princess Doll set of all the Princess, Kim's eyes widen. River chuckled "So you like it?"

"I do! Thank you." She says hugging her. River smiled and a hugged her back "I have something for Ty ….? Is he with Oichi?" "Yeah, he and Marie spent the night over there. What you get him." "It's a Deadpool child boxing set" River chuckled and handed one to Terry "For you Love" "Mmmm you didn't have to get me anything." He says chuckling.

Terry opened it, he blinked at it. It was a Fashion Black Frosted Volcano Lava Stone Beads with gold Wolf Head Bracelet Set. River smiled "You like it?" "Yeah. Its cool." He says smiling. He took it out the box and put it on. He flashed it out and showed Kayla who was laying on the couch reading. "Jealous of my girls gift me?" "As if dork…" She says flipping a page. Terry laughed. "I hear the jealousy in you voice. Don't Worry when you find a guy I'm sure he will spoil you with gifts. Of course I'd have to kill him." Kayla frowns. "Then what's the point in getting a boyfriend!?" "More targets to kill. Duh." Terry says laughing.

Sakamoto sighed walking in the room with some meat sticks, Oichi and Danni look at him "Saki what is it?" Oichi asked "Frank kicked me out of the kitchen…. I did burn one of the lobster tails… I was so fixed on Oichi's meat…" Danni smiled. "Its okay dear. I'd rather you burn them, then to not feed my daughter and grands. I'd hate to have to kill you." She said with a cold smile. Sakamoto shivered slightly. Takara laughs. "Grammy funny!"

Frank stepped in "Oichi try your sticks with this" he handed her a dip, it smells like blood "My own recipe, it's a blood dip and Jess loved it when she was caring Aerith" he said stepping out of the room, Zane giggled at him. Oichi pouted. "I want meat…" She says dipping her sticks in the dip. "Its good…great even…but I want meat. Saki meat! It's my kitchen to so Frank can butt out. He can cook mamas tails and you can cook my meat." Sakamoto chuckled. "Your craving of meat is cute." He left to the kitchen. Danni chuckled. "Your so cute. All my babies are to cute!"

In Russia, Jin and his father was sitting outside of the bathroom waiting for Chida. Chida was in there taking a pregnancy test meant for male carrier's.

Jin looked at his hand shaking, Demyan smiled and putted his shoulder making Jin jump slightly "It's alright my son, if he we will protect him and the babies from the council. Lady Victoria has changed the council around and is protecting hybrid children" Jin nodded, Emi walked in "Brother is it true?" Jin nodded "WE don't have to wait for him to come out…" they heard the door open and he walked out with the test in his hand, a smile and tears where down his face, lifting it and there two pink lines "I'm pregnant!" Jin's eyes widen and stood up rushing over to him and hugging him "Chida! I love you marry me!" Chida's eyes widen, Demyan and Emi chuckled at them. Chida flushed and hugged him back "Yes I will marry you!" Jin pulled back they shared a deep kiss.

Demyan chuckled "Mayne you two should head back and let Zach know? I have portal orb, it will only work in the castle" They smiled "Thank you father" Jin said to him, Chida nodded "Thank you King Demyan.

River was on the couch with Kim on her lap, Kim was almost tearing from Cinderella's bulling of her step sisters "Mean girls!" River nodded "Yup mean girls!" Terry stepped over "River" She blinked at him "Yes my love?" Terry knelled down next to him in front of the couch taking her hand and putting something on her finger "Will you marry me?" River's eyes widen and her eyes glanced down to see the ring on her ring finger, 14K white sterling silver dragon ring for center sapphire "Oh Terry…." Kim giggled and slid off her lap, River sniffed with happy tears "Yes! I will marry you!" she reached out for him pulling him in a deep kiss.

Kim giggled and ran to jump on Kayla. "Yay! It's like the movie! Prince marries and princess! Heehee." Kayla flipped the page in her book. "Woopie…" She says. Kim giggles more and claps her hands. "Yay!"

Back at Zach's, Aurora know there wearing Red Wine Long Sleeve Turtle Neck Sweater dress, with black waist belt, black stocks and knee high black heeled boots. Everyone has just finished opening gifts. Aerith got so many new clothes that where different sizes incase she grew, she also got a lot of toys. Rose also got new toys and clothes.

Zach was cleaning up the wrapping when Chida and Jin walked in "father!" Zach and everyone looked up at them "Chida, Jin you here so soon?" Chida smiled brightly and held up the pregnancy test "I'm pregnant!" Zach's eyes widen dropping some of the wrapping paper he had in his hands.

Dustin gasped "No way!" Jess gaped and her eyes widen with a flush face, her eyes sparkled "Oh my god… a pregnant… Chida!" she giggled. Dawn chuckled "Oh Chida that's amazing news!" Rose looked confused "daddy?" Aurora chuckled and stood up "Well come with me, papa snap out of it! Chida, Jin come with me only" she said, they smiled and followed her.

At Oichi's, everyone was dining is dinning room, with Frank using his angelic powers he was able to let Oichi get up and move around with no pain. There was lobster tails set out, cherry pie. Ham, dinner rolls and there was a pitcher of homemade lemonade. Oichi was already well into eating. Sakamoto chuckled as he fixed a small plate for Takara. Danni chuckled as she fixed a plate for Ty and Marie. Zane eyes were sparkling at the food. In his high chair he started hitting it wanting food. "I'm coming sweetie." Danni says. Frank chuckled "I got it babe" he said stepping over and giving Zane small pieces of cut up ham and placed his sippy cup down for him "You there go my little man" Zane's eyes sparkled and started to finger eat his food.

Danni smiled and looked at both Zane and Oichi. "Aww my babies are both gluttons! So will my grandchildren! I'm so excited!" Oichi stopped eating and frowned. "That is going to be a problem…if the triplets are gluttons they are gonna drain me dry." Danni chuckled. "You don't have to always breast feed sweetie. That's why I got you that breast pump and if your worried about food in general we can always lead a hand." Oichi smiled. "Thanks mama."

Down in the ultrasound room at Zach's, Chida was on the bed with Jin sitting next to him. Chida had his shirt up has Aurora squeezed the warm gel on his tummy then placed the wand on his tummy. Moving it around, Aurora looked at the screen more and more and her eyes widen stopping on the stop "Well your month 4 half weeks pregnant, close a month… with twins" Chida's and Jin's eyes widen "T-Twins…?" Jin asked shocked, Chida smiled "Well twins run in my family love, I see… oh my god their so tiny!" Jin smiled brightly "Twins" Aurora chuckled and started to take pictures.

On January 1st, down in hell in the human prison at the red door Cell block, in room 105, Michael sat in his cell sighing "This is stupid…" he had a black eye from Lucifer punching out of anger couple of days ago "What I'm gonna be his punching bag when he gets angry….?" He looked out of the small window to see knowing but the city of hell. He frowned and leaned back against the wall putting his legs up and he hugged them baring his face in his knees. A dark portal opened in his cell, Darcaniea stepped out of it wearing one of her sexy dark outfits. She smirked at Michael "Hello Michael" his head popped up fast, with widen eyes "You…" Darcaniea chuckled "so you remember me after all" Michael sighed "Of course, you think your memory erase magic would work on me? Ha! It broke a month after you placed it on me" Darcaniea chuckled and lifted hand "Come with me, I'll set you free" Michael blinked and the narrowed "what are you planning?" Darcaniea chuckled "I can offer you away to get your angelic powers back" Michael laughed "Really? How?" Darcaniea grinned "The poll of Angels or the what it's really called" Michael finished for her "The Celestial Falls… but that place has been destroyed by my mother… after Lucifer was cast out of hell encase that demon decided to get his angelic powers back"

Darcaniea chuckled "She never did just put it somewhere else" Michael frowned "Okay then, what would I get out it?" Darcaniea grinned "your daughter, Alexandria has been reincarnated in Aerith, Jess's child" Michael's eyes widen and stood up "you have a deal, what about my brother I'm sure he will notice me gone he's been coming in here to beat me once in awhile" he took her hand, Darcaniea grinned "Don't worry about him my new favorite angel" He flushed and she walked with him through the portal and it disappeared from the room.

Lucifer walked through the prison, the guards bowed to him letting him walk in. one guard behind him with the key to Michael's room, the inmates rushed away from. Hilter smirked "Lord Lucifer das is doing good ya?!" "Shut the hell up or I'll punch a hole in your Nazi face" he growled and walked to the cell block. Reaching Michael's room he looked at the guard "Open it know" the guard nodded nervously and unlocked it and opened it, Lucifer sighs. "Of course he escaped…" The guards looked in the cell in panic. "M-My lord…!" They quickly dropped to their knees. "Please forgive us! I swear we were watching him!" Lucifer sighs out again. "Well he would escaped eventually…probably…" The guards looked at him. "Huh? Shouldn't you be…more panic about this sir? Your father…" "I told that old fart I didn't want him here in the first place." "Then…shouldn't we put out a search for him?" Lucifer closed the door and started to walk off. "No, not many people can just enter my domain and then leave like that. I can count about nine or ten people that can but only one bitch who probably wanted her and no one can ever find her. Why bother looking when I have stuff to do…just get back to work." He says walking off.

Days passed and it was now January 25th, At River's there was a knock on the door. River went to the door to answer it. As she went to open it, a familiar scent caught her nose. Opening the door she saw Terrance, Terry's father. He looked pale. He was wearing a hooded sweater covering his face and black pants with one black glove over his left hand. "Lady River…" River blinked "Terrance…? What you doing here?"

"Forgive me for intruding…but I need you and your families help. Please hear me out…I beg of you." Terrance says. Looking into Terrance eyes, They were dull and looked empty. River could tell that the souls within his body were taking its lasting toll on him. River nodded "Of course, come on in" "Thank you…"

Helping him in and into the family room where her mother and father where in with Robin, Haru was outside on the porch. "Mother, Father…" they both looked up and they stood up fast, Robin gasped and rushed outside "Daddy!" River frowned "Mother, father he… needs our help…" Kaname blinked "I can sense so many souls in you…" Rania frowned "please come sit, I'll get you some tea" River walked him over to the table has his mother rushed to the kitchen. Kaname sat down, Haru stepped in and frowned at him, Robin blinked but walked over to them "who you? like Ter…" Terrance smiled taking his hood off. "We aren't you the cutest."

Rania walked in with a tray of tea cups, he handed him some tea "Here you go, it mystic tea it's good for clearing the mind" she said sitting down. "So what do you need our help with?" Kaname asked.

Terrance placed the tea down and looked at River. "I'm at my wits end I'm afraid." He looked down. "I was willing to die if it meant saving Terry and the family who took me in but my body is failing." He takes his glove off to show them. His hand was black with his dragon scales spiked out along with a few crystals full of souls. Kaname frowned at this crystal "such dark magic…." Rania frowned "Oh you poor man… all thoughs souls" River frowned at this.

"The souls are beginning to eat away at my mind. Subjecting me to endless torment to where I can barely maintain my human form. The dark witch has been stealing more humans all over the world and stuffing them inside my body. My memories are becoming fuzzy and I cant tell what's real and what's not." Rania closed her eyes "how could that witch does this to you…?"

Terrance covered his arm back up. "If I could end it all I would but if I do then…Terry will be next and end up like me. I don't want that…I became this way so the dark witch would not lay a hand on him." River looked at him "really…?"

"Lady River…I remember in the forest where you were able to clear my mind of the torment for a short time. If there is any way you can help me one more time I will be eternally grateful to you and your family." He rubs his chest. "I want to see my son…I haven't held him since he was a baby. I have no memories of him other than when we saved him. If I am to die soon I want to be able to spend my last moments with him and hold those lasting memories dear to my heart but the souls inside me are restless and eat away at my mind day by day." He bit his lip. "I know this is a selfish request of me but my kind…the last of my clan is gone. Terry is all that remains. I know no one else who I can turn to." He bows to them as tears came to the corner of his eyes. "Please…please help me so that I don't have to die without knowing my own son…" They blinked at him, River heart was moved and she smiled and gently helped him up "Of course, anything for my future father in law" Raina chuckled "Of course we will help you, you are family know" Kaname nodded, Robin giggled "Family!" Haru sighed "Ditto" Terrance blinked "Father in law….?" River smiled "Terry asked me to marry him on Christmas and I said yes" he said lifting her left hand showing him her engagement ring. Terrance eyes widen and then a soft smile came to his face. "I see…I'm very grateful for being able to hear that."

Rania smiled "Come, we will do this in the sand garden" they all got up, walking out in the back Terrance sees the sand garden, it was a beautiful sight to see. "It looks peaceful…"

"Please lay down" Rania asked, Terrance nodded and lay down, Kaname looked at his family "Robin go inside" Robin pouted but nodded going inside. Kaname looked down at him "Alright, Haru on his right, River on his left, Rania love by his feet" he said stepping next to Terrance head. They nodded and did what he said, closing their eyes they turned into their humanoid forums, lifting there arms up a blue glowing circle appeared under him. They started to chanting the language of dragons.

"bex thee hahdrim, lat fin soulle kos let stin do thdro kopraan!

Lat thdro hahdrim kos clear do daar taintaan soulle"

Terrance sighs as he closes his eyes. 'Please let this work….please…' They kept chanting the spell on him.

In Valeriea's domain, she was mediating as she concentrated on the last spell of the pendent. Once it was broken she would be able to us her full magic. Suddenly eyes opened as she felt something or someone tampering with her souls. She stood up and walked to the lake. Looking down she saw the image of Terrance laying down while River and her family stood around him chanting.

Valeriea's eyes narrowed. "Foolish dragon. You think that will be enough to cleanse the souls that torment you?" She held out her hands over the water. "I will teach you a lesson in trying to deify me." Dark aura poured out of her body.

In the garden, Terrence eyes opened and suddenly he started to scream. Above them Ravens started to flock, flying around the house. A dark aura surrounded his body and the crystal in his chest appeared, ripping his sweater in half. River's eyes widen "Father! she's here!" Kaname frowned "Hang on Terrance!" Rania frowned "Love I don't think this will work… her power is too powerful even for us dragons…." River frowned "No we must save him!"

The glove hiding Terrance hand ripped off and his eyes went blank as he screamed out more. They then heard chuckling. From the Crystal a dark smoke poured out taking shade of a shadow figure. "Silly dragons, there is nothing you can do to cleanse him. There are millions of souls in the Crystal's all over his body that I have collected over the years. A mere spell will not help him." Kaname growled "Curse you dark witch!" River growled "Stop! Please don't do this to him!"

The shadow turned to Terrance. "You tried to defy me you will be punished. Since you broke the promise we have. Your love for your son shall become your worst fear." They heard a dark chuckled as Terrance body started to transform into his full dragon form. His wings hit the roof of the house breaking a piece of it. "You will rampage through this town and bring me the body of your dear son!" River's eyes widen "NOOOOO!"

Terrance roared out loudly causing a shockwave through the entire town.. Now in his full dragon form he spread his massive wings and took flight. Opening his mouth purple flames came out hitting a spot of the town. Kaname and Rania was pushed back, Haru was rushed in the house getting Robin. River bites her lip "NO! Terry!" she took flight.

Jess frowned feeling this, she quickly rushed to Aerith who woke up form her nap tearing. Jess picking her up "What's going on?" 'a dragon has gone rampage through the town, quickly a barrier around you and Aerith' Jess bites her lip and nodded closing her eyes has a barrier went around her.

At the Mikcloud manor, Violet rushed in Jetter's office "Brother a dragon has gone rampage in the town we must act know!" Jetter frowned but nodded "get the family ready, time for us to trap a dragon" she nodded and rushed out of the room.

At Oichi's she screamed as a building came down near the condo. Sakamoto in the room with her grabbed her as she nearly fell off the bed. "What was that!" Takara came running in with tears in her eyes. "Mama!" Sakamoto grabbed her and handed her to Oichi. He rushed to the window and opened it. His eyes widen as he saw a dragon flying over them. "A dragon! It's the same one that attacked your king… ah!" Terrance roared out loudly, shattering windows. His tail hit building around him and his flames started to spread around the town. Sakamoto was blown back by the shockwave but thanks to the barrier that was around them no harm came to the place.

Oichi shivered as Terrance tail hit their condo. His tail bounced off catching his attention. He landed on the ground, destroying the ground below him. He bends down and looks at the condo. His dragon eyes were blank like there was no life in them but Oichi could feel the darkness pouring out. It frighten her so much until she felt something wet between her legs. Her eyes widen as Terrance opened his mouth wide. They could see the flames coming out from his throat. Takara screams out in fear until Terrance stopped. "Do not harm the girl…" A voice rings out. Terrance turns his head and took flight once more leaving them.

Sakamoto fell to the floor shaking slightly. "If it wasn't for this barrier…" "Saki!" Oichi yelled out in panic. He turned around to see Oichi in tears holding a scared Takara. "M-my water…the babies there coming!" "What! Now?" He rushed to her. "We can't call Zach here…its impossible with that dragon rampaging through the streets."

Just then a portal opened and Ross walked through. "Yo! You guys okay?" "No! Oichi's water broke!" Ross frowned and went to her. She was shivering. "What are we going to do…" "I'll take you to my domain for now. To keep you guys safe. I know there is a barrier around this place but its safer with me at least." Ross handed Takara to Sakamoto. He picked up Oichi careful and headed to the portal. "What about Jess and the others?" "I'll get to her next." Ross says entering the portal with Sakamoto.

Frank's eyes widen to see a dragon "Danni! Joseph!" Danni and Joseph ran down the steps. "Frank! What's going on?" Danni says, grabbing Joseph before he fell. "Stay in the house, do not leave" he said rushing out of the apartment as a the dragon destroy a house near theirs. Danni's eyes widen, luckily Zane was up in heaven at this time. "Its Terrance!" "Who?" Joseph asked. Danni grabbed his hand and ran upstairs.

Jess in her place was under her barrier in main living room, she was holding Aerith. Aii was next to her in her human forum "it's alright lady Jess" Jess nodded "I know…" she bounced Aerith who was crying. Suddenly the tail of the dragon hit the front of her apartment, making her and Aii's eyes widen Jess covered Aerith and Aii covered them both has the daberi of the building fall on the barrier, barring them.

Frank outside on a roof be bites his lip "I need to protect this town from him" he took out his spear twirling he banding it on the ground, his wings came and his angelic armor covered his body he chanted something in Enochian and a holy white light appeared over his spear and pushed the spell has it pulsed through the sky hitting Terrance, making him roar and was pushed to the middle of town in the park

Terrance shook his head as he got to his feet. In Valeriea's domain she frowned. Mephisto walked up. "Do you need me to go there and keep him busy?" Valeriea glanced at him. "No…not yet anyways." Mephisto sits down and chuckles as he watched Terrance's rampage. Terrance looked around and started to blow fire out, roasting the ground around him.

A portal appeared at Jess's and Ross walked out only to be pushed back in by falling debris. He landed in his domain, falling to the floor. "Fuck…that almost hurt." Oichi was in the room in panic as she started feeling pain. "Where's Jess and Aerith?" She snaps at him. "I'm working on it. Chill." A aura claw came out and nearly hit him, missing his face by a pinch. "Don't TELL ME TO CHILL!" She yelled out as her ears and tail came out. "You get them out of there now!" She then groans out. Sakamoto grabbed her hand. "Calm down Ichi." "I…cant…" She says tearing up.

At Jess's apartment, under the rubble from her apartment Aii had her hands up keeping a barrier up, Jess's barrier was dispelled after getting a rob in her thigh. Jess sitting on her floor with Aerith in her arms, who was crying. Jess bounced her slightly but bleeding from her leg badly, she was getting weak "Aii.. I'm starting to get dizzy…." Aii's eyes widen "please stay awake lady jess! Just give a moment and I'll have us out of here" Jess nodded weakly bouncing Aerith slightly.

Frank flew towards Terrance and land on a roof and pointed his spear at him shooting more holy light balls at him. They weren't doing much other then stunning him. Terrance got ready to spread his wings once again. Ready to take flight.

Jetter appeared with members of the family, frank blinked "Lord Jetter?" Jetter raised his hands "Alright everyone, now!" he shouted has they all clapped their hands has a two white magical circled appeared below and above Terrance trapping him inside.

Valeriea frowned. Mephisto got up. "Well…looks like your fun is over." Valeriea eyes scan then magic circle and the amount of magic they were using. She chuckled. "No not yet…that spell may be powerful but only one person can fully cast it to its 100% peak. I can't break it but I can weaken it just enough to continue."

She turned around and opened a portal. "You are going there in person?" "To a degree…" She walked out the portal and her body turned to Ravens.

In the park Terrance was forced to the ground, struggling to get up. He huffed out small fire balls. Jetter held the spell "Do not let lose focus!" he shouted the others nodded to him.

Just then they saw a large crowd of ravens circling over Terrance they combined and Valeriea appeared floating over him. She looked at Jetter. "Hmmfff…if the reincarnation was here I would be a bit worried but a bunch of second classes aren't going to cut it I'm afraid." Frank's eyes widen "Valeriea…" Jetter frowned at her "You evil WITCH! You can not break this spell!"

Valeriea's eyes turned jet black and the veins under her eyes turned black. She started to chant. Her hands did throw different symbols and then ended with her two middle fingers and thumbs extending and connecting. The sky darken as a large black symbol appeared over Terrance. She held her hand out and dropped it. She symbol floated down. She smirks down at Jetter as the symbol she creates spilt into several symbol. "If you die give my regards." She says as she snapped her fingers. Extra symbol started to exploded with dark fire. It broke Jetter and the family's concentration just enough for the spell to weaken. Jetter and the family member's eyes widen has the spell was weaken but the after shock of her spell made Frank's heart dropped

Taken his chance, Terrance spreads his wings and flies up and flies toward Ronnie's house burning down anything that stood in his way. In the park there was a large burning hole and Valeriea was standing over it. She chuckled at Jetter. "To bad…" She opened her portal and floated back inside.

Frank Floated up held up his spear, Jetter his and family where pushed back behind the barrier. Frank bites his lip "Shit not enough!" he was trying to hold back spell bit the barrier was cracking, his eyes widen 'no…!' then four lights flew around the barrier, has Uriel, Haniel, Gabriel and Raphael appeared in their angelic armor. Frank smiled "mother!" Uriel smiled "do not worry my son we will not this destroy the town" Haniel chuckled "Father has come attached this town" Gabriel nodded "WE all have" Raphael nodded "Be a shame if it was destroy by this dark witch, Now!" they took out their speared and swirled them has a the barrier shined brighter protecting the town from spell.

River appeared at the Ronnie's place in her dragon forum "Ronnie! Terrance is on his way here to get Terry!"

Ronnie was standing up looking into the sky. "I know." He says just as they felt a gust of wind and a thunderous clap. River turned around to see Terrance had landed right in the backyard, destroying it. He looked down at Ronnie. "So this is what it comes to…Terrance. Your going to let her take over you?" Terrance growls out. The door opened and Terry walked out. "Grandpa…everyone else is gone." He looked up at Terrance. "So…is this my dad?" He took a step but Ronnie stop him. "Leave…now…" Terry frowned. "He's my dad!" "Yes but…" Terrance roars out and spreads his wings and flaps them just once but it was enough to blow the entire house away leaving only the first floor of the house. Terry was blown back slightly but caught himself. Ronnie was no where in sight. Terrance looked at Terry. Terry frowned. 'Is this…really my dad?' River stood in front of Terry protecting him "Terrance stop! Remember you came to for help! Don't let that dark witch control you!"

Terrance growled out, raising his right paw he swiped swiftly, hitting River away from Terry. River screamed being smacked into the side of the house and falling to the ground with a thud, her body turned back into her human form laying on the ground not moving.

Terry frowned rushing to her. "River!" He picked her up. He looked up at Terrance with a glare his eyes turned purple. He growled until his chest started to burn. He held his chest and groaned out. Terrance opened his mouth and Terry looked up to see purple flames coming to him and River. Terry grabbed River and transformed in his hybrid wolf form. He shield River with his large body taking all the damage from the flames.

Terrance stopped and looked down to see Terry shrink back down and dropped to his knees. He smiles to see River was unharmed by the flames. "That's good. You weren't hurt…" Terry feel to the ground out cold from the damage he took. Terrance roared out and turned to the side. His tail came and grabbed Terry. "Yes, now come to me. Silly Dragon." Terrance was about to take flight when he was kicked from his underbelly. He roars out and lets Terry go.

As Terry fell he was caught by Ronnie. Using his aura claw he picked up River and ran off. Terrance blew out flames until black chains came from the ground. They grabbed his wings, tail, neck, mouth and waist. The chains held him still as he struggled. A pillar of fire appear in front of him and Lucifer appeared and sighed. "The things I do for her…" He looked up at Terrance. "It's a shame that a fascinating creature like yourself is being used by her." Terrance stomps and stagger doing what he can to escape. "Sorry but you can't break those chains." Lucifer says crossing his arms.

In Ross's domain, Ross finally managed to get a portal open "I got it open, Kaci come with me!" Kaci nodded, Dema his demon cat jumped on his shoulder has he walked through the portal with Ross. Ross's eyes widen to see they were standing on rubble and the front of Jess's apartment was gone "Jess!" he started to panic when there was no answer. They frowned.

Suddenly the ground in front of them lifted up, they watched has Aii glowing in her blue fox fire, Kaci gasped "Aii!" Aii looked at them "Jess is behind me with Aerith but Jess got injured!" they can hear Aerith crying in her mother's arm, Jess was on the ground holding her, Kaci can see a rod sticking out of her thigh "Quickly get her and Aerith!' Aii shouted keeping the pieces of the building floating up with her fox fire. Kaci and Ross quickly jumped down and rushed over to Jess and Aerith. Jess was nearly close to passing out "R-Ross… take A-Aerith…" she stuttered trying to stay awake, Aerith was crying in her arms. Ross nodded and reached down gently taking Aerith in his arms making her slightly stop fussing so much. Kaci picked up Jess has she fainted in his arm's. Aii had a sweat drop down her face "Ross hurry I can't hold this up any longer…"

A portal opened and Kaci went through first and then Ross. It stayed open waiting for Aii. Aii rushed in has the barrier disappeared and the rumble fell.

In the portal, they jumped out to hear Oichi screaming in pain. For the moment Ross lead Kaci to another room. "Put her on the bed." Ross says. Kaci nodded placing Jess down. Ross handed Aerith to Kaci and went back out to his potion rack. Aii's eyes widen "Oichi!" Kaci held Aerith and bouncer "Shhh Aerith, it's alright"

Ross scanned his racks. Luckily Lucifer had given him a bit of the divine potion that had been delivered to him by Jess at the time. He grabbed the bottle and rushed back into the room. He put the potion down and grabbed his black towel. Putting under the leg that had a rod in he sighs as he grabbed it. "The quicker the better." He quickly removed the rod and used the towel to hold the blood so she wouldn't lose any more blood. Ross then opened the bottle. A hint of honey lingered out. He tilt the bottle letting out one drop. The drop of potion slid through the towel and went into Jess's wound. They saw it shine a yellow light before it dyed down. Ross pulled the towel off and sighs at her fully recovered leg. "I healed her wound but I don't know how much blood she lost and whatnot. That's your department Kaci." Kaci nodded "Uhm what about Aerith…?" he bounced "we should head to my uncles…. We need his help with Oichi and my sister is there…."

Ross shakes his head. "I can take her and Jess there, but they will have to come back with me. Oichi isn't moving from this spot until those kids come out." Kaci nodded, Aii sighs softly with a frown.

At Frank's, Ronnie arrived with Terry and River. Since Frank's place surrounded by a barrier they would be safe. Danni was waiting for them. She gasps as Ronnie dropped down. "Terrance…did he really try to kill them?" Ronnie sighed. "Not now, let's get them looked at first. Thanks for allowing us to enter." Danni frowned. "Of course I would leave them here with us. Ms. Lily and the others are already inside. Please go help with Terrance." Ronnie nodded. "Take care of them."

Lucifer sighs as he started to drain Terrance with his chains. "Ugh…Valeriea's darkness has such a foul yet unique taste." He heard wings flapping and Raphael landed beside him. "Brother? What are you doing here?" Lucifer frowned. "What does it look like idiot. Danni asked for my help. I just can't say no to that woman…" Raphael chuckled and looked at Terrance who was shrinking down. That poor man…all those souls eating away at his own…this is truly a unforgivable act. Is Sam around? I'm sure he could ease the man's pain." "I can…" Suddenly a sword came flying from Terrance, stabbing Lucifer in the chest. Lucifer's eyes widen as he felt his aura being sucked into the sword. He dropped to a knee. "Lucifer!" Raphael called out he went to pull the sword out but when he grabbed the hilt he felt his own angelic power being absorbed. Lucifer pushed him back. "Don't touch it idiot!' He dropped the chains from Terrance.

A portal opened behind Terrance and started to pull his weaken body in. Lucifer heard a chuckled and looked to see Mephisto sitting on Terrance's head. "Like the taste of that sword my lord? I made it specially with you of course thanks to the rebellion I was able to get my hands on some lovely materials." He smirked. "One that allows me to make a weapon that can absorbs one power no matter the being including you." Lucifer growls. "You bastard…" Lucifer could feel himself weakening. "Don't worry. You wont die but I thank you for contributing to my lovers plan." He held his hand up and the blade ripped from Lucifer's chest and came back to Mephisto. "Ta Ta for now." He says laughing as he disappeared into the portal with Terrance.

Raphael drops down to Lucifer who's wound was healing. "Brother are you alright?" Lucifer sighs. "Yeah…ill be fine. You?" Raphael looked at his hand as the burnt on his hand was already healed. "Yeah. I'll be fine. It didn't drain me just a little sting." Lucifer frowned at that bold face lie. "Whatever…anyways crisis was averted. I'm going back home." Raphael nodded as he opened a portal and left.

Zach frowned looking at the window, as a portal opened and Kaci came out holding Aerith and Aii holding Jess. His eyes widen "What happen?" Kaci frowned "the dragon destroyed Jess's apartment and she and the baby were barred in it, Aii had a barrier up. Ross saved them… Uncle Oichi is in labor" Zach bites his lip "Ross! Get them in here now!"

Ross frowned. "I don't think that would be a good idea." "The dragon is gone, it's safe here. Aurora!" Zach shouted, Aurora rushed out and her eyes widen "Aurora get Oichi" Aurora nodded and stepped into his domain "Kaci go to Dawn and give her Aerith" Kaci nodded and power walked away with Aerith in his arms "Aii place Jess on the couch and use your fox fire to carry Oichi" Aii frowned and nodded, she walked over to couch and placed Jess down and rushed into Ross's domain, Ross frowned "I don't want her out of my…" Zach narrowed at him "Ross do not argue with me, we need the equipment for this"

In ross's domain, Aii rushed over to Oichi. Aurora was frowning "she's almost delighted... Aii hurry" Aii nodded and her fox fire came out and under Oichi lifting her gently and floated Oichi out of his domain. Sakamoto followed, holding Takara.

At Frank's, Frank landed down and rushed back inside to see Terry frowning down at River, she was on the couch not moving. Frank stepped over "Frank.. she's not moving…" Frank bites his lip and went to check her pulse, she had one "She has a pulse thank god… She's just unconscious…"

Lily walked in with a healing potion and turned Terry on his side. He was burned badly and was healing slowly. Danni frowned. "Is he going to be okay?" Lily sighs. "Physical yes…but I don't know how his mental state would be. Learning about his dad, watching River get hurt, his dad trying to burn him alive…I'm not sure how he will be whenever he wakes up." Danni looked down. "I see…" Frank sighs softly "I wonder how everyone is doing, love you wanna call Oichi and see how she the kids are doing?"

Back at Zach's Jess was in different room with Kaci next to her and Dawn with her, there was a two IVS hooked up to her with a monitor, one of the IVS where blood that Dawn donated. Aerith was in the crib next to them fast asleep. Takara sat on the couch in the room holding a stuff animal Ross gave her. She sniffed. "I big girl…" She whispered to herself as she held her bear close to her. Ross was standing out in the hallway in front of the room Oichi was in. He was also waiting for Paxton to check in. Marie was with him and Sonya today.

In the next room was a room that had medical machines, Aurora and Zach where getting ready, Oichi laid there on the bed with Sakamoto frowning as Oichi's aura was lashing out "I want them OUT!" Zach frowned has her aura was lashing out "Oichi we need you to calm down!" Zach said to her, Aurora frowned "Oichi please calm down you aura!"

"I can't!" She yelled out in tears. One of her claws nearly hit Sakamoto. He was holding her hand. In the hallway, Ronnie walked up and heard Oichi screaming. He frowned and walked by Ross. "Wait…Zach said…" "Don't test me boy. I ain't in the mood." He said with glowing blue eyes. Ross frowned as Ronnie walked through the doors.

Walking in he could see a panic and crying Oichi as he aura lashed left and right, all over the place. Sakamoto looked up at him. "Please help her…" Ronnie walked up to Oichi and placed a hand on her head. His eyes turned blue as he temporary sealed her aura with his own, this caused her ears to pop out along with her tail. It wrapped around Sakamoto's arm. Sakamoto smiled at her. "There you go. Now let's deliver our babies okay?" Zach smiled "alright Oichi push" Aurora nodded "push Oichi"

Hours passed, and Ross was pacing with Takara on his shoulders now. She had been doing her best not to cry but she ended up running to him in tears anyways. He rubbed her back as she put her face in his shoulder. "Its okay, Oichi will be okay. You get to see your new brothers soon."

In the room, Oichi was sweating as she finally pushed out the last of the triplets. She sighed out and her head fell back, tiredly. Ronnie smiled and rubbed her head. "Good job dear." Zach smiled "well done Oichi" Zach handed Aurora baby C to clean him, baby A and B where in medical bassinet. Sakamoto smiled at her and then looked at the bassinet. His heart flutter looking at his sons. There were all born with his white hair and the first two had red eyes. He didn't catch the last triplet eyes. He felt Oichi's tail tighten around his arm. "Their okay?" Sakamoto rubbed her tail. "Yes. All three of them are okay now we have to give what name to who." Oichi smiled as her ears twitched. "Baby A…Ayden. Baby B Kaleb and…" "Last one to the party is Jayden." Sakamoto says. "Can I hold them?" Oichi asks. Zach smiled "Of course, Aurora clean her up" Aurora nodded walking baby Jayden over to her and handing her. Oichi smiled as she took him into her arms. "He's a mini Saki…how cute." Jayden opened his eyes. He had two tone eyes right eye red and left eye purple. "Two tone eye color." Sakamoto says in fascination. Oichi chuckled. "That makes him extra cuter."

On Feb 29th, A portal opened on right above the Mariana Trench the hole in the Ocean. Darcaniea and human Michael floated out, with her magic they floated up in the sky. Michael blinked "this place? Are you sure that this is the place?" Darcaniea nodded "Ready to dive in?" Michael's eyes widen "Wait whaaattttt" he screamed has him and Darcaniea dropped down, she laughed at him. They hit the water doing down and down until a Michael started to swim upper word, reached the top he gasped with a breath and looked around to see where he was "This is different…" under water lushes grove. Darcaniea swimming to a pier she climbed on it "You coming?" Michael sighed and swam over. Climbing up on it, he frowned that he was wet "Well where is it?" Darcaniea chuckled "This way" she said climbing up the stairs, Michael followed her up. reaching the top they both walked for a half an hour. Until they reached a glowing multi falls, Michael eyes widen "the celestial falls…" Darcaniea chuckled "Go on bath in it" Michael grinned and walked over to it and stepping in walking through the wall and dropping the water.

Darcaniea watched, within seconds, Michael flew out of the water with his new fresh angelic wings, landing near her she laughed "Finally I have my beautiful wings back!" Darcaniea chuckled "know our deal?" Michael looked at her "Maybe I should kill you instead" Darcaniea's face darken "you really think you can be a match for me!" she quickly put her arms crossed has red dark magic formed Michael's eyes widen has two glowing red dark balls appear and suddenly a red aura skeleton appeared around her. Michael backed up with a shocked face he could feel this power was of dark deity "How is it possible you have deity powers?!" Darcaniea grinned has her eyes glowed red "I'll tell you a secret, I consumed the dark dragon deity. You are no match for me Michael now the deal or I will take your heart instead of a feather!"

Michael frowned and reached to his right wing and plucked a feather off making him hiss slightly but lifted it up "Here…" Darcaniea chuckled and took it from him "Thank you Michael, know then my second surprise" Michael blinked has she grabbed his arm making his gasp has she burned a symbol rune on his arm making him scream in pain "You are now mine, you belong to me" Michael's eyes widen "You tricked me!" Darcaniea grinned darkly down at him.

On March 5th, Danni was decorating the house for Zane's first birthday party. It was going to pirate themed. She was wearing a burgundy dress with a high low skirt and flowing bell sleeves. A black velvet jacket that has ribbons laced up at the front with golden trims around the high collar and buttons. There was an attached skull and crossbones slash at the center and a wide black belt with gold in the center. She had on black high heels and a pirate hat. She was placing food on the table and above it had Zane's name on a flag ship banner.

She smiled and nods at her work. Suddenly she heard Frank. "Zane! How many times keep your clothes on!" Danni heard giggling and then Zane came rushing around the corner full nude with only a pirate hat on. "Argggg!" He yelled out and ran past Danni. "Waaaa!" He yelled out. Frank ran around the corner with Zane's outfit. "Why does he always do this?" Danni laughed. "A weird habit he got from his uncle Chaz no doubt. You better go catch him before he finds a good hiding spot." Frank's sighs and rushes off.

Jess was in Rick's old room at the Meyers manor, her apartment is being repaired has the rest of the town. Jess was wearing a black pirate tank top with blue and red plaid shirt over her tank top, denim shorts and white converse. She was putting on white flats on Aerith, she giggled while Jess was doing it. Aerith was in a cute dress.

Dawn peeked in wearing a white blouse, tucked in her black shorts and black heeled boots. "Jess hunny you ready?" Jess smiled gently picking up Aerith "yup" Dawn chuckled "I have her diaper bag in the car" Jess smiled "Alright" she said leaving the room with her mother.

At Oichi's she was smiling down at her sons. She was wearing a white ruffled shirt and black pants. The triplets were all wearing a gray and whites shirts that said 'all the milk will be mine! #piratelife' They each had on a small beanie had she made with their names on it. Takara came skipping in. She had on pink and white striped pirate dress with a black vest. "Ready mama!" Oichi smiled as Sakamoto came in. "I got the gifts in the car, the car seats are ready and the strollers. All the baby bag is full and I got extra milk in a mini fridge in the car."

Oichi giggled. "Your fully prepared." Sakamoto blushed slightly. "Well it's best to be prepared just in case you know…" Oichi walked over to him and kissed him. "Your already a amazing father. Takara is proof of that." They looked down and Takara who giggled. "Alright let's get the triplets up and into the car."

Frank stepped into the living room, wearing a white Pirate Shirt Upcycled Buttonless collar blouse that was half open showing his chest with black trousers and black boots over them "Danni Zane found one of his presents…. Know he wont let it go…" he said has Zane strolled in it, it was the red trike that they got him with nothing but in his diaper. He screamed happily peddling over to Danni "MAMA!" Frank's eyes widen "his first word!"

Danni giggled. "Aww! So cute! My dumpling called me mama! I should have caught that on camera." She says pouting. Zane giggled and peddled away nearly hitting Danni's feet. "Zane! Sweetie come on and put your clothes on…" She looked at Frank. "I can see this is gonna be quite the…" Her eyes went down to his chest. "The…the?...the…" Her face turned red slightly. "M-Maybe…your so sexy in that." She says. Frank chuckled and grabbed her pulling her to him "Really? Well you look so sexy in your outfit… maybe we should do some cosplay for fun later when Zane is asleep" Danni giggled. "Sounds like fun."

Suddenly Zane strolled over them rolling over their feet, Frank gasped "Zane!" he was laughing strolling around "HA!" "We might want to rethink getting him toys like move." Danni says chuckling.

The door bell rang and Frank sighed walking over to it and opened it see Oichi, Sakamoto, Takara and the triplets. He smiled "Come on in! watch out though Zane is on a war path with his trike" he said as they see Zane strolling pass the hallway screaming. Oichi giggled. "Cute." Danni walked over to see the triplets wide awake. "My grandbabies! Mini Sakamoto's!"

Sakamoto blushed making Oichi chuckled. "Can I hold on of them?" Danni asked. Oichi nodded. "Of course mama." Danni smiled and picked up Ayden. "So cute!" She says cuddling him. Oichi and Sakamoto took a seat in the living room. Takara watched Zane zoom around. The door bell rang again and frank opened the door to see Jess, Dawn, Aerith and Rose. Rose was in a cute Willow White Lace Shirt, denim shorts, white sandals, beaded rose necklace and rose hand band "Frank the presents are in the car can you get them?" Frank smiled "Sure" he walked pass them. Jess walked in with Aerith "Oichi! Hello" Aerith giggled at her.

"Hi Jess." Oichi says taking Jayden out his car seat. Dawn walking over with Rose, she giggled at Zane who stopped to look at her. Rose smiled "Hi!" Zane got up form his trike stepped to her only to push her "HI!" laughing, Dawn gasped "Zane! Danni!" Danni, who was playing with Ayden, frowned.

Rose cried "mama!" Dawn reached down picked her up "Zane that was mean" Jess frowned and sat down with Aerith in her lap. Frank walked back in with wrapped presents and walked pass them Zane smiled and run after him screaming "Zane no!" Frank shouted he said placing his gifts in his and Danni's bedroom. He snatched Zane making him frown "NO!" Frank walked him out closing the door "time to put you in clothes" Zane screamed "NO!"

Danni sighs. "The no faze. Not very welcoming…" She felt Ayden moving in her arms. She bounced him slightly. "Sorry about him Dawn." Dawn chuckled "It's alright, boys are always rough" Jess placed Aerith down on the floor putting her unicorn plush down in front of her. Aerith giggled grabbing it baby talking to it. Jess giggled at her.

There was a knock at the door. Danni went to go open it and Chaz was standing there with gifts. "Hey sis!" He looked at Ayden. "Hey! One of the triplets!" Danni laughs. "Cute right!" She let him in. Setting the gifts down he went to Oichi. "Mind if I hold one of them please?" Sakamoto held up Kaleb. Kaleb's eyes widen slightly making Chaz chuckle. "No need to fear little one. Your uncle is here to spoil you rotten." He says chuckling. "Oh where is the birthday boy?" "Frank is putting his clothes on. He caught your habit of stripping." Danni says shaking her head. Chaz chuckled. "He'll grow out of it. Eventually."

Frank walked back in with Zane, he was in a Jack Sparrow Infant Costume. Jess chuckled "Zane you look handsome!" Dawn chuckled "Nice outfit Zane!" Frank put him down and narrowed down to him "behave or no present's" Zane pouted at him but nodded his head "Good"

Zane looked around and spotted Oichi. He ran to her holding her leg giggling. Oichi smiled. "Happy birthday little brother. Be good okay?" Zane pouted again and then looked up at Jayden. Oichi turned him so Zane can see him better. "This is your nephew Jayden. I hope you both look after each other when you guys get older." Jayden smiled at Zane making his eyes sparkle. "Aw so cute!" Danni says.

There was a knock at the door. Danni opened it to see Ronnie holding gifts. "Your mother wanted me to bring these over." "Where is she?" "Home, old age hitting her. Stuff like that." Chaz chuckled. "Don't let mom hear you say something like that." Ronnie walked in and pulled a cigarette out. "No smoking." Danni says. Ronnie put it behind his ears. "I know…" He says taking a seat next to Sakamoto. Aerith looked up at her mother and smiled she made a small move and end up standing up making Jess's eyes widen "Everyone Look!" Dawn gasped "Aerith! She's standing!" Frank smiled "such a bog girl!" Jess knelled down and open her arms "Come on, com to mama"

Aerith giggled and took one step to her and her eyes widen and screamed. Jess chuckled "Come on one more!" "So surprising she's walking already" Dawn chuckled. Ronnie smiled "she's half vampire, vampire babies can walk at one" Aerith took another step and reached jess, jess chuckled and picked her up "you did it! Good girl" Aerith giggled. Oichi smiled. "Growing up so fast already." Danni laughs. "Very true." Joseph came downstairs with a large gift in his hands. Zane's eyes sparkled and he ran to him. He clings to Joseph leg nearly making him fall. "Zane…please don't do that. I almost dropped your gift." Zane giggled and he ran around Joseph in circles. "I swear you have to much energy for a one year old…" Dustin walked down the steps fixing his shirt, Jess raised her eyebrow and grinned 'What where you two doing up there?" Dustin's face turned red but smiled "yo little man! Happy birthday!" Zane kicked him laughing running over to Danni but then he lifted off the ground floating in the air making his eyes widen and then giggled loudly, Jess and Dawn gasped "Frank! Danni!" Frank's eyes "Oh my god…"

Danni shrugs. "Wasn't this bound to happen" Frank smirked and reached up grabbing him "It's his angelic powers, that's a sign of him getting his wings soon" "Wow…" Jess was stunned. Danni smiled. "To be expected. He is his Frank's son after all haha." The front door opened and Uriel walked in with Raphael behind her caring a long large box "Frank I'll put this in Zane's room" Frank nodded "Alright Zane in Frank's arms smiled "NA!" Uriel giggled "Hello my grandson, happy birthday!" Frank smiled "thank you for coming mother" Uriel chuckled "I would never miss the little ball of energy's birthday"

Joseph went to Raphael. "Do you mind if I take it to the room?" Raphael smiled and nodded. "Sure thing." Joseph took it and headed to Zane's room. Raphael turned to Zane who was now running around Danni. "Ah such energy. I hope I get grandchildren with that must energy." 'I can definitely push Lucifer's buttons when that happens.' He says chucking to himself.

As the party went on, Zane was now sitting in Dannis lap as they opened his gifts. From Ronnie and Faye he got a pirate ship toddler truck that he could ride around in. That lit Zanes eyes up and he wanted to ride it quickly. Frank had to go put it up until the rest of the gifts were opened. From Oichi and Sakamoto he got a bunch of stuff animal pirate toys, lego's and hand made clothes. From Chaz, pirate flags to hang in his room.

From Jess he got a Cotton Toddler Pirate Island Bean Bag Arm Chair with Pirate Map Rug. From Dawn he got a Laugh & Learn® Servin' Up Fun Food Truck and from Dustin he got cute outfits and cute pair of converse.

Danni smiled as Zane hugged one of his pirate bears Oichi made. "Well I think that's all the gifts." Joseph got up. "Actually there is one more…if I can have Zane for a second?" Danni nodded and handed Zane to Joseph. "I have one last surprise for the birthday boy." He took Zane to his room. Opening it Zane's eyes widen and let out a very loud and excited scream. In the middle of his room was a large pirate ship that he could play on. Joseph put him down and Zane rushed to it. He climbed on and started to jump and run and play on it having the time of his tiny life. Danni poked her head in and smiled. "Wow Joseph? Did you buy this?" "No, I made it by myself." Danni rubbed his head. "Your dad was amazing at building stuff. Looks like his talents have past down haha." Joseph smiled. "Thanks…"

On May 1st, afterschool hours. Kaci was in the club room finishing a panting. He smiled "Perfect!" it was a amazing paint of planets and futuristic city. Kaci stepping away he removed his apron and walked over to his stuff.

At Ross's, he was laying in bed burning up badly. Marie was with him absorbing his heat when a portal open. Lucifer walked out and frowned at Ross's condition. "Idiot son…" Ross opened one bloodshot eye. "If you can hear me, I found you a body. Say your goodbyes to Kaci when he gets here. I will return for you once things are ready…" Lucifer says walking back through the portal. Marie smiled. "Yay. I bet Kaci will be happy when he comes home. I get to stay with Paxton while your gone though. Don't worry though. I'll absorb as much heat as I can before Kaci gets home so you can have your alone time." Ross sighs out as he closes his eyes.

At the school, Kaci walked outside ready to fly off back to Ross's when something wrapped around him, he gasped then was pulled backwards hitting the ground.

He looked up to see Wyatt glaring down at him. "Hello toy. Looks like you fell down. To bad Ross isn't here to help you up…" Kaci's eyes widen "Wyatt! What are you doing?! Let me go!" he started to struggle.

Wyatt started to drag Kaci to the back of the school where no one could see them. "Struggle all you like but these wipes are kind of impossible to break unless certain conditions meet. Just ask your so called boyfriend. He made this weapon for me. Haha." He pulled Kaci on to the grass. "I'll give you once chance. Call for Ross and maybe I'll take it easy on you." Kaci frowned "No! I will not call him, you will not get him!"

Wyatt had a cold look on his face. "Disgusting…how could Ross ever love trash like you. At least when he was with Paxton our kind respected him…with you though it's just sad disgrace. Your making him look like a mockery and it pisses me off. Every one is waiting to see how he'd dump your pathetic ass. You should see the things they say Haha." Kaci bites his lip "He will never leave me! He loves me!"

The wraps from Wyatt's weapon tighten. He tilt his head. "None the less, you are Ross's weakness. I wonder what he will do when he finds you in such a shameful state." He grabbed Kaci by his shirt and tore it open. Kaci's eyes widen in horror "S-Stop!"

"I wonder how he feel when he sees you being taken by another guy. I'm sure you would like it though." He flipped Kaci over forcing him on his knees. The whips on his weapon grew longer and wrapped around Kacis legs spreading them. His arms were pinned behind his back as he felt Wyatt started to rip his pants off. "If your caught fucking another guy you do you that's betraying Ross." He says chuckling. "Ross hates that you know. So what will you do? Stay silent and be the toy you are or bring Ross to me." He says grabbing Kaci by his hair. "Either way…I'll take my time enjoying your screams…" He says chuckling darkly. Kaci screamed "STOP!" 'ROSS! ROSS! ROSS!' he screamed in his mind for him.  
"Fine…Have it your way then." Kaci heard the zip from Wyatt's pants making shake in fear "ROOOSSS!" he screamed.

Wyatt chucked when Ross didn't appear. "looks like he has abandoned you but don't worry I know a bunch a demons that would love to break you in…"

A portal opened and a hand came out quick making Wyatt jump back from Kaci. He smirked at a weak Ross stumbled from the portal breathing heavy. Kaci's eyes widen "Ross…!"

Ross looked down at Kaci and how he was positioned. He glared at Wyatt. "I'll kill you…Get that shit off him now." He says walking slowly to Wyatt. Wyatt laughs. "In that weak body? Not a chance but this is great." He looked at Kaci still trapped in the whips. "You want me to take them off. Fine. I'll fulfill the conditions." He disappeared and appeared behind Ross. Ross eyes widen as he felt something sharp rake against his chest. He looked down to see blood running down slanted. Wyatt held up his bloody claw and then dripped it over Kaci body. Kaci screamed "ROSS! Stop it Wyatt!"

The whips started to react to Ross's blood, loosing its grip around Kaci. Ross coughs out blood. "Don't worry, its not as deep to where you die. I just wanted to show you how easy it was for me to draw you out. That thing in the dirt is why you got hurt and because you are in love with this piece of trash he is now a target." A portal opened in front of Wyatt as Ross fell to his knees holding his chest. "I cant wait for you to get your new body. Maybe you will come to your scenes." He looked at Kaci. "…maybe you will finally see that your better then this toy you have attached yourself to." He walked through the portal and it closed behind him. Kaci got up and rushed to Ross "Ross!"  
Ross stopped him from getting to close. "No…don't…" He says holding his chest. "Wyatt…is right…" Kaci frowned at him "right about what?"

"You are my weakness…I thought I could protect you but I cant. Whenever your near me you get drawn into things and get hurt. It's just as Wyatt says, you're a target because of me." He looks down sadly. "Maybe…" He bit his lip. "Maybe we should part here…if you stayed away from me then maybe you will be safe. I cant bare having you hurt because of me. I just can't…" Kaci bites his lip "Shut up!" making Ross's eyes widen "You are giving what he wants! To leave me! Well your not fucken leaving me! You will not given in to what Wyatt's words! Do you understand me?!" he stomped over to him and knelling down kissing him "I love you" Ross sighs. "Kaci…"

"Let's get you back home" he turned to backpack and picked up, opening it taking out his gym clothes and putting them on, stepping back to Ross he helped him up "Come on…" his wings came out picking him up then flew off with him heading to the apartment.

Reaching the apartment, they saw Paxton was there waiting. Marie was packing some clothes. Looking at Ross he sighed. "You look like shit." "Fuck off…" Ross says as he and Kaci headed to the room. "Your father wants you in hell asap so finished whatever you have to do and get going." Paxton calls out. "Yes mom." Ross says rolling his eyes. Marie walked out her room with a pink suitcase. "Bye big brother. Come back cute looking next time!" She says giggling. "Pax! I'm ready! I would like ice cream please?" "We can get someone on the way to the apartment." Marie smiles. "Hurah!" Kaci kisses Ross "See when you get back, love you" Ross kisses him back. "Yeah. Love you to." He then groans out. "Let's get this over with…" He opened a portal and walked in. He waved to Kaci one last time before it closed.

Jess laying in her room, Aerith was fast asleep in her nursery room. Jess sighs slightly feeling bored. Then she felt someone over her, she turned around and smiled to see Levis standing there "Levis you came back… it's been months" Levis nodded "I was doing work for Darcaniea…" Jess reached up and pulled him down making him gasp has her lips touched his "Damien is working, he wont be here until 1am" Levis grinned "then I guess we have to be quiet or we will wake Aerith" Jess giggled has his lip forceful attached hers.

Darcaniea walked through the hallway and went to Levis's room, knocking on it "Levis, it's time for dinner" there was no answer making her frown, she opened his door see he was not in it. She bites her lip "Where the fuck are you…?" she growled out. Michael down the hall sighed and walked away.

Lucifer was sitting in hell on his throne with his eyes closed. The Process with Ross would take a month and that's time hed lose on the field. He sighed as the doors to his throne room opened. He opened one eye to see Samuel walking to him with a soft smile. "Great are you hear to bother me like the other one?" "No, I came here to grant you a favor." Lucifer opened both of his eyes. "Everyone is moving on with their lives, moving forward and yet you are stuck in the past. A curse of your own choice." Lucifer frowned. "I very well can't kill the mother of demons now can I? Then I'll really be knee deep in a rebellion." Samuel chuckled. "Yes, I know so I offer you a solution."

He held up a small white pendant. Lucifer sat up. "That's… " Samuel chuckled. "a very small piece of Lady Dannis soul. First, before I go on. I want to confirm something. Before I became the reaper I was told that you made a deal with the last reaper promising him a pure soul which happened to be Lady Oichi's. While I was upset about that I understood the meaning. Having her soul in the reapers hands will keep Valeriea's hands off of it and thus she can not continue with her main goal." Lucifer frowned. "I didn't want to…but it was for the good of this world. Valeriea is a major world threat and can cause even more damage now that a number of paranormal creatures have flocked to her side. I just didn't want to risk it."

"I know my lord and because of that I am offering something back. By using this piece of Danni's soul I can create a soulmate for you. Of course she will have to stay down here for awhile until she settles into the piece and make it her own. If she meets up with Danni then the souls will call out to each other and whichever is stronger the other will submit to. Would you like for me to do this my Lord?" Lucifer looked down. "Create a soul mate…I didn't think a reaper had the power to create life." Samuel chuckled. "Oh Lord Lucifer there are many paths from the wake of death. You just have to know which one to take and how to take it."

Lucifer rubs his head. "What do you get out of this? If I do it?" "A favor from the king of hell of course. Something just about everyone wants." Lucifer narrowed his eyes and then closed them. "May I have time to think on this?" "Of course my lord. The offer will always be on the table." Lucifer watches as Samuels body disappeared. He sinks into his throne. "Can he really be telling the truth? Will…I finally be able to have her in my arms again?"

Around midnight, Jess was laying on the bed naked under the sheet. She was painting slightly, Levis next to her also naked under the sheets. He was breathing softly, Jess smiled and rolled on her side against his side "I can't believe we did that…." Levis chuckled softly "same…" Then Aerith started to cry slightly, Jess sighs softly she got up has the sheet fell off her, she looked like she never was pregnant. Levis chuckled "You look like you never were pregnant" Jess flushed and put her silk tank top and shorts pajama's.

Walking out of the room, stepping into Aerith's room. Jess smiled walking over to her, looking down Aerith was awake and fussy. Jess reached down picking her up making Aerith slightly stop fussing. Jess smiled at her softly "I know teething" she reached down grabbing one of her baby blanket's. Jess walked out of the room with her and stepping into her room. Levis was sitting on the bed with his boxers on, he looked up "she's hungry?" Jess shook her head "She's teething" she said sitting down on the bed, Levis scooted over and looked down at Aerith, who was still slightly fussy. Aerith's eyes looked up at Levis and she smiled showing some of her teeth. Levis smiled "She likes me already…" Jess nodded "Yeah, she likes everyone"

Levis notices the time "I should get going before Damien comes back" he said getting up making Aerith frown. Jess frowned "Alright… How long will you be under her control?" Levis frowned "I'm not under her control just under her catch…. If she ever found out about us… she will take matter in her hands…" Jess frowned "Like what…?" Levis started to put on his clothes "Something I wish not to now…" Jess sighs sadly and bounced Aerith slightly.

Levis done getting dressed he stepped to her and leaned down kissing Jess's forehead then kissed Aerith's forehead "See you later" he said stepping back into the corner as the corner was shrouded in darkness and he disappeared. Jess closes her eyes and sighs, she looked down at Aerith "I know I miss already… I know he's not really Rick but he's the closest…" Aerith giggled up at her mother.

Kaci sighs softly stepping in his family apartment caring his duffle bag, hearing giggling. He blinked walked in and walked in to see his mother and Adrian on the couch kissing, he raised his eyebrow "Mother…" Delica's eyes widen and pushed away slightly from Adrian "Kaci… what your gonna spend the night here?" Kaci sighs "until… Ross can come back.." Delica smiled "I see well welcome home hun" Kaci nodded and narrowed at Adrian "so you two are a couple know?" Delica giggled and took his hand leaning into him "Yup" Kaci hums slightly "I see if he didn't take of you I'm sure uncle will kill him" he said walking awake to him room. Delica sighs "I'm sorry about him, my first born.. protected of his mother both of my sons are." "It really doesn't matter to me. To be honest." Adrian says.

The end of May came, it was the 30th. At the Meyers manor, Zach and his family with Dawn, Jess and Aerith sat in the living room. Jin's family where there also, Demyan and Emi.  
Chida was sitting in a chair, he was wearing a blue maternity shirt that says 'napping with two' and men's gray stretchy capris' with men's slipper sneakers.

Chida was 6 months pregnant, he was huge. He groaned feeling un-comfy "Now I know how Oichi felt…." Jess smiled "Chida you will be alright" Chida sighs. Zach chuckled "I'm excited" Dawn smiled "Yup!" Rose giggled "Yes!" Dustin and Joseph chuckled. Kaci smiled "Little Chida's running around! Wait why isn't Oichi here?" "she's busy with her hands full of triplets" Jess sighs bouncing Aerith who giggled. Demyan smiled "Well I'm excited" Emi chuckled "Me too"

"Alright is everyone ready?" Jin shouted from the kitchen "Yes! We've been waiting!" Haley shouted, Aurora chuckled "I already know!" the boys narrowed at her, Chida just sighed. "Don't tell us!' Kaci and Dustin shouted, Aurora chuckled at them. Jin walked in with a cake in his hands, Jin put it down. The cake was round and had white rose like frosting with a Gender Reveal Cake Topper 'IT's a' Jin with a knife, smiled and cut the cake, everyone watch has Jin lifted up the piece, making everyone's eyes widen, showing Pink and Blue layers. Jess gasped "A boy and Girl!" Zach grinned "How amazing!" Dustin and Kaci chuckled "awwwww!" Dawn smiled brightly "Yay boy and girl!" Rose giggled "Yay!" Haley smiled "awwww little nephew and little niece!" Aurora giggled.

Jin sat down on the chair of the chair "Yup a boy and girl" he took Chida's hand kissing it. Chida flushed and smiled rubbing his stomach "Alright give me a piece of cake or I'll start throwing punches!" Everyone chuckled and Jin gave him a piece.

In Valeriea's domain, Thalia was sitting down in front of the lake looking down at the image of Takara and the triplets. In the image Sakamoto was teaching Takara some new words while Oichi was feeding the triplets. She smiled softly. Deep down she was tired of fighting for Valeriea. She wanted to live peacefully with Seth and the others. She sighs as she waves her hand in the water. She was about to get up when the image in the water brought up a tree with red leaves. She looked at it. "…It has been awhile since I've visit that place…" She got up and walked off. "A quick stop wouldn't be so bad I suppose…"

Not long, Deliora was walking through line of red tree's wearing Burgundy Velvet Long Sleeve Maxi Dress and heels. She was caring a Cork Panel Single Bottle Wine Bag with blood 7 moon's red wine and two wine classes.

Reaching the end of the trail, there close by in the field was a large red tree. Deliora walked towards it with her vampire speed, with in seconds she was in front of it, in front of the tree was a bronze statue of a gorgeous woman. Deliora bowed her head 'Lady Amelia' then she felt someone walking towards her form the left side, she sighed slightly "Lady Thaila… it's been years"

Thalia walked to the bronze statue. She was wearing a red kimono dress. Her pink hair was out and down to her ankles. She had her sword on her side. "Yes it has Lady Deliora…" She looked at the statue.

"If lady Amelia was here she was be disappointed in her children…" she said sitting down in an elegant way "Please Join me old friend" "Yes…well everyone has their own choice to follow their own path. Even if it's a disappointing choice." She took her sword off and sat down with it beside her.

Taking out the wine crocked it open and filled the wine glasses half full "Here" she hand Thalia the drink. She took it and held it steady.

Deliora taking a sip of her wine "So… you've been under control of that dark witch…. So unlike you old friend…" "Yes, well I don't have much to say in that department. She allows me free roam and did save my life." Thalia says looking into the glass.

"just found out my grandson is caring twin girl and boy" Deliora smiled taking a sip of her wine. "Congratulations to you I suppose. I've been steady watching over the new additions. I'm happy my family is growing. Now if only I can finally hold them…" She sets the glass down. Deliora sighs softly "What has become of our families… so many deaths and hurt…"  
"A circle of life really. There will always be death just as there will always be life." "If you ever need me to help you be set free, you know I would Thaila after all we both have a favor to give before our sons became kings and took our place" Deliora took a sip of her wine. "Thank you for that but I will eventually be able to set myself free. Very soon actually. The stronger the will the easier the spell to break." Deliora smiled "I see, I hope you do so you can be with your family" Deliora put her glass up to the statue "too Our mother, Lady Amelia if only you weren't sealed away and here with us"

Thalia held her glass up slightly before sitting it down. She grabbed her sword and stood up. "It was nice to see you again after all these years. Hopefully we can have many more conversations like this in the future once I am freed." She walked off. Deliora nodded "Indeed, farewell Thaila"

On June 1st, Oichi and her family were at the mall. Takara was wearing a white shirt with a black and yellow striped skirt and black shoes. She was giggling as she walked beside Oichi.

The triplets were being pushed in a triple color coordinated stroller. Ayden was in a light green stroller with a white onesie that said 'crackle.' Kaleb was in the middle violet stroller and had a red onesie on that said 'pop' and Jayden was sleeping in the last blue stroller and had a blue shirt that had 'snap' on it.

Sakamoto chuckled. "Seems like Jayden is always sleeping." Oichi sighs. "He's the easiest one of the triplets but I fear for the future. Zane looked like he was going to be a nice baby and look at him now. Running over people feet and kicking people and stuff." Oichi shivered. Sakamoto laughed. "True luckily Zane loves us don't know why he likes attacking Dustin though. Might have something to do with Joseph."

Takara spotted the toy store. "Mama! Toys!" Oichi smiled. "Okay sweetie. Since you're the birthday girl daddy will get you whatever you want." Takara giggled. "Yay!" She rushed off to the toy store. "Takara wait!" Oichi says rushing after her. Sakamoto sighed as he pushed the stroller after them. "She's starting to tap into a little of her speed I see."

Jess wearing a FORTUNE TELLER Palm Reader Yoga Boho Desert Gypsy Tri Blend Shirt Tee Tank Top, Nolie medium wash crochet trim denim shorts and black braided flip flops. Aerith in her stroller was wearing a Aloha Summer Hawaiian Pineapple Toddler outfit and yellow The Crochet Slip ons. Strolling Aerith out of toddler store with 4 bags hooked to the stroller, Jess smiled "Well we got you some new outfits" Aerith in the stroller was wide away holding her new Tinkerbell Toddler Plush Doll. Jess smiled strolling down the mall passing a toy store but stopped to hear Takara voice "Toys!" Jess blinked and looked in the store to see Oichi trying catch up to Takara, She smiled and turned the stroller around and walked into the store. She see's Sakamoto with the three part stroller with a sighing face. Jess chuckled and strolled over "Sakamoto, hello" Aerith blinked and see's him, she smiled with a scream.

Her happy scream jolted Jayden awake. He started to cry. His brothers looked at him and started to get fussy. "Crap…" Sakamoto says. He quickly grabbed their pacifiers and gave it to the triplets. Calming them down. "Sorry, once one start crying they all do. So what's up." He says getting a bottle ready for Jayden." Jess chuckled "It's alright, she looked down at them "Hello my adorable nephews" Jayden looked at her and giggled a bit.

Takara came over in a scuttle bug trike "Daddy!" Jess smiled "Takara happy birthday! I see you found a bumblebee trike! Wow!" Oichi sighs as she walked back. Sakamoto chuckled. "Having fun." "Oh shush." She looked at Jess. "Hey Jess." She smiled down at Aerith. "Looks like someone went shopping." Takara giggled as she peeled around and started to veer off. "Takara stay close…" Oichi sighs as she chased after her. Sakamoto shook his head. "I can see how much trouble that bike alone is going to cause."

Jess chuckled "Well once she saw it and know clamming it has her's its gonna be hard not to get it" she strolled more into the store "Takara sweetie, if you want a birthday present from come and follow!" Takara turned her bike around and petals.

Takara was soon by her, Jess chuckled "Mhmmm what to get you? do you like dolls? What about this one? It's for 2 and up and you can take care of it a like a real a baby? Give you practice to help you mama and daddy with your baby brothers?" "Ok. Me like bumblebee to!" She says pointed to the DC superhero Bumblebee. "Pretty Bee!" Takara says smiling.

Jess chuckled and put it on the top of the stroller "Now stay here, be a good girl" she stepped over the next shelve close to them Aerith in her stroller was shaking her tinker bell with a happy face, Takara sat there on her trike waiting, she see's a stranger girl walk over to Aerith's stroller, she frowned at this stranger her. The stranger girl smiled "baby…" then the girl's eyes frown "You have last tinker! Give it!" she snatched tinker bell from Aerith's hands making her eyes widen, the girl ran off with her. Aerith started to cry and cry, the dolls on the shelves shook from her sudden magic aura out bursting. Takara puffs her cheeks off and her eyes flashed slightly. She chased after the girl on her bike, full speed.

Jess rushed over to see Takara gone and Aerith crying, Jess looked down to see no doll. Jess frowned and picked up Aerith "Shhhhh sweetie we will find Takara, Oichi!" Oichi who had a kart big of stuff rushed over. "Jess? What happened?" She looked around and frowned. "Where is Takara!?" Jess frowned "I don't know… I told her to stay put and she listened…. I turned by back to get her other toy she pointed out… Oichi dropped her things in panic and ran off. "Takara!"

By the front, a women with a kart of girl toys was sighing "Where is that girl?!" "Mama! I found last tinker!" she giggled skipping over, the woman sighed "Fine, we are already late" Takara came around the corner and saw the girl next to a woman clinging on Aerith's tinker bell.

She got off her bike and ran at the girl knocking her on the floor. "No! Not yours! Mean girl!" She hissed out with her eyes shinning. The girl screamed out. "STOP!" the girls mother turned and her eyes widen and stepped over "you rotten little girl!" she put her arm up and Takara's eyes widen when her hand went down but got caught by Jess with an angry look, Aerith in her stroller right behind her mother, the woman's eyes widen "just what do you think you are doing? Going to hitting my goddaughter?! Oichi I found Takara"

Oichi rushed to her. "Takara!" Takara ran to Oichi. "Mama…!"

The little girl stood up with tinkerbell in her hands and pointed "She mean! She pushed me!" Jess's eyes scanned down to see the tinkerbell, her eyes widen "That tinkerbell where did your daughter get it?" the woman's eyes narrowed and snatched her hand back "She found the last one, it's hers" Aerith in the stroller see's her tinkerbell in the girls hand and reached out for it and "MI! MI!"

Oichi frowned at her. Trying to calm her anger down at the woman from trying to even land a hand on Takara. Jess frowned. "really? I bought my daughter that tinkerbell at the Disney store, it wont even ring up here. Give it back now" the woman's eyes narrowed and bites her lip "No, I want you to prove it to me" a store manger came over "Is there a problem?" Jess nodded "Yes, this little girl took my daughter's tinkerbell, I bought it at the Disney store" she said stepping over to her stroller going through her purse and took out the receipt "Here" the manger blinked "Mhmm… let me scan it to make sure" Jess nodded "You do that" the woman sighs "Jenna give the manger the toy" Jenna frowned "But mama! It's mine!" "Jenna! NOW!" Jenna frowned and nodded handing over the toy, the manger took it and walked off. The woman's arms crossed "if it turns out that is not your daughters toy then you will buy me it you tramp" Oichi's and Jess's eyes widen at her behaver in a kids store in front of kids.

Takara frowned at the lady. "Meanie lady! You MEAN!" She yelled at her. The woman narrowed at Takara, Jess bites her lip "How dare you talk to me like that! I should have your council seat taken from you" Jess glared at her, the women's eyes widen "council seat…? You're a witch…?" Jess put her hands on her hip "I'm Jessica Lightning Mikcloud, I'm sure you no that name" the woman's eyes widen "your…. Regina's reincarnation…."

The manger walk over "Well it seems that this toy is not from here, my deepest apologize miss, for this misunderstand any toy you get will be 50% off" Jess smiled taking the toy and waved it in front of Aerith who giggled taking it "MI!" Jess chuckled then looked at the girl "know it's not nice to take toys from babies… that was not right" Jenna frowned "I'm… I'm sorry…" Jess smiled patted her head "it's alright" then Jess looked at the woman "Brenna Frost, let's hope I never see your face again" Jess says "Come on Takara lets go get your toy you wanted me to get you" she said strolling away "And of course the toys Oichi dropped"

The woman frowned and was about to turn around when she was grabbed by her wrist and forced to turn back to a very, very angry anger Oichi. Her eyes were light blue and growled deeply at her. "If you ever attempt to lay a hand on my daughter or ever disrespect Jess. I will rip you apart…" She says deadly. The woman's eyes widen until Oichi let her wrist go. Takara laughed as Oichi picked her up and walked off.

Once all the toys were brought, Oichi and Sakamoto took Takara eat Chinese for her birthday lunch. Then they were going to visit the graves of her parents. In the parking lot, Sakamoto was putting the toys in the trunk. Oichi was strapping in the triplets and Takara. Jayden was giggling. Oichi smiled. "What are you giggling about Jay?" She rubbed his cheeks. "Hungry mama!" Takara says clapping her hands. "Of course sweetie. You get to eat as much as you want." Sakamoto closes the trunks. "Oichi…we are going to have to talk about you spoiling our children." Oichi giggled and closed the door. "Oh please, the condo is big and we have extra room. We can make a play room for her! How exciting." Sakamoto shook his head.

At a manor in the woods, in a dark room Jenna was snacked back into the room "How dare you make me look bad! Even in front of that tramp of a reincarnation! You will be in the punishment room for a week! Without food!" Brenna glared down at her daughter, Jenna's eyes widen "No mama! Please!" she rushed to her mother only to be kicked back and Jenna hit the ground "shut up and stay in here!" Brenna shouted and closing the door and clocking it. Jenna sniffed and rocked herself in a corner "someone… please save…. Me…." yellow slit eyes above her shined watched down at her.

As the day went on, Takara and Sakamoto were at Tate's grave. Takara held flowers and smiled. "Daddy two!" She says putting the flower on the grave. Sakamoto sat down. "This is Tate. Your dad." Takara nodded. Two daddies!" She says giggling. Sakamoto smiled. "Yeah. It's your dads birthday to. That's why we bring flowers." Takara nodded. "Make him happy. Heehee!"

Oichi was with the triplets who were all asleep. "Tate…your daughter is growing up fast and strong. Me and Saki are doing everything we can to make sure she lives a life full of love and happiness. You and Makoto left us a wonderful gift. As always I thank you both and I know you are watching over her always."

At Delica's, Kaci was in bed with a fever. Delica sitting down next to him "Zach said it's just a vampirish fever, remember Dustin use to get them when he was young" Kaci nodded "I know mom" Kaci smiled down at him "Just get some rest and drink a lot of water and blood" Kaci smiled "Thank you mom" he's eyes closed, Delica petted his head then putting a cold rag on his forehead, getting up she stepped out of his room closing the door quietly. Walking to the living room Adrian sitting there looking at a picture of Draven, it was old picture from the 1899. Draven was in a royal military outfit. Delica blinked and smiled, she stepped over setting down next to him. "That's Draven… my ex-husband, this was taken a month before he was murdered…." Delica leaned into him "Did you hear what your brother almost did to Kaci…?" "I did. Not much I care to do about it. He has choose the side of rebellion against our Lord and is already set for death." Delica sighs "I'm just glade he didn't rape Kaci…. And Ross saved him…" "Mhmmm" Adrian hums out.

June 17th came around and it was 7pm, Terry was putting Kim in her princess pajama's. she giggled "Is River gonna come over?" Terry smiled "I hope so, know you be good for your older sister" she nodded, and Terry tuck her in. Kissing her forehead, she giggled at him, Terry walked away he turned her light off leaving a princess night light on. Closing the door, he stepped into the living room to see River standing there with her back turned, he can see the slight scar from his father's claw when his father smacked her over the back of her left shoulder, she wearing a Cobalt Blue Lace Midi Dress and silver heels, she turned around and smiled "Terry…" "Yo! Your looking cute as a button as always." River giggled and walked over to him, snuggling into him and hold on to him "Just got here, family went out of my birthday… I wish you could've come… I know I said we should go out and eat but I changed out planes" "Well you know me. I love a good change of plans."

"Follow me and try and keep up" she licked his cheek and giggled rushing out of the house. Terry shook his head and walked out, locking the door behind him. He then went off following her.

With their speeds, they ran next to each other, terry followed her into the woods, and they got deep into the windows. River stopped in meadow and Terry stopped next to her to see a tent with a romantic feeling. River giggled and stepped over to the tent taking off her shoes "you have me for all night my dragon wolf" Terry chuckled. "I like the sound of that."

On July 1st, Kaci was feeling slightly better but sick in the stomach. His mother was in the kitchen fixing him some vampire sickness potion, he was throwing up blood, Delica had called Zach and he said it was from drinking bad blood.

Kaci sighed he misses drinking Ross's blood, since Ross is gone he had to drink some different blood that didn't agree with him. Taking off his shirt he tossed it in the bin then walked passed his full body mirror, he stopped has something caught his eye. He looked at himself shirtless, he blinked at his reflection at his stomach, moving his hands up on his sides and chest, he moved them down slowly, has his hand came to his stomach it made a slightly curve up like a bump was there. His eyes widen and looked down at his stomach "No it can't bee… MOM!" he shouted for his mother.  
Delica in the kitchen, stirring the stew, she was on the phone with Adrian "Oh yeah sure I can make that" she chuckled "MOM!" she sighed "I'll call you back alright? Kaci is calling for me… alright see you for dinner" she said hanging up, she turned the stove off. Delica sighed and headed for his room, reaching it, she walked in What? What's wrong?" Kaci looked up at her and rubbing his stomach "M-Mom…. I think… I'm… p-pregnant…." Delica's eyes widen "but you have the spell on you…" Kaci bites his lip "I know but.. but there's a bump…" Delica stepped over to him and started to feel his tummy for a bump, her eyes widen more to feel a bump, she gasped "O-okay… I'll be right back! I'm gonna go to the store get you a test!" she rushed out of the room. Kaci turned to his mirror feeling his stomach and he smiled softly.

with in an 45 minutes, Delica was back home and walking into Kaci's room who was still standing in front of the feel with a smile on his face "Kaci the test take it" Kaci looked at her and nodded. Taking the test he walked into his own bathroom, Delica smiled slightly and walked back out and back into the kitchen to finish her stew.

Kaci in the bathroom, did the test and sat there on the toilet waiting, the timer on his phone was going for 5 minutes. He sighed 'I wonder what ross would do….?' He frowned 'please let him stay with me…' hearing his phone go off, he turned it off and got up and stepped to the counter, he looked down and his eyes widen, two pink lines. Grabbing the box quickly he looked at the back of it and he started shake but a smile came on his face "I'm pregnant…."

In the kitchen, Delica putting the stew on simmer. She stepped in the living room, she started to pace "hurry up kaci… I wanna know" then her feeling a portal open from behind her, she turned quickly only to get backhand to the ground, she groaned and looked up to see Wyatt with a dark purple whip with a blade of a axe on the tip, a dagger, and a small club. He had a dark look on his face, her eyes widen has he thrust the dagger into her lower chest right under her boobs. Her eyes widen and screamed.

Kaci hearing his mother scream he rushed out of the bathroom and into the Livingroom to see Wyatt pulling out the dagger from his mother. His eyes widen "No! MOM!" Kaci tears a part of her shirt off and wipes the blood off throwing it down. "Don't need her filthy blood. Now…why don't we finish what we started the last time." He says.

Kaci's eye's widen in fear and covered his stomach "Wyatt please don't…" Wyatt's eyes narrowed at his arms only to see the positive pregnancy test in his hand. "Ha…like I give shit about that. You and that thing is going to die here and now."

Spinning the whip with the axe blade on it, Wyatt threw it and it pierced Kaci's shoulder making Kaci scream uncovering his stomach, Wyatt tugged on the whip, pulling the blade out.

He chuckled as he grabbed Kaci by the throat. His sharp demon nails coming out "I'm gonna rip that thing right out of you!" he shouted, kaci froze in fear has Wyatt's hand came at him stomach like slow motion, Kaci's eyes shut closed 'ROOOOSSS!'

Suddenly, everything stopped. Kaci felt something wet hit his face and Wyatt let him go. Kaci eyes opened to see the light go out of Wyatt's eyes and a hand through his chest holding a crushed heart. Wyatt was lifted up and tossed to the side. Kaci looked to see a handsome young guy with short brown hair and red eyes. He cracked his neck. "You know…calling me in your mind won't do shit. You need to be more expressive when you call out to me in dire need. Like super passive. I almost didn't make it you know." Kaci's eyes widen "Ross…?" "Yup! Thanks me." He says chuckling. Kaci he reached out and touched his face, Kaci smiled "Very handsome, I love your new body" "Meh, I've had better."

Kaci then gasped "MOM!" he rushed to her knelling, she was hyperdating "K-Kaci….?" Blood pouring out of her, her eyes looked weak "Ross help, mom please hang on!" A portal opened and Adrian walked out. Kaci's eyes widen at him. "Yo! Came to save her?" Ross asked. Adrian sighed. "Move." He said speaking to Kaci. Kaci frowned but moved away.

Adrian bends down and lifts her up. He digs in his pocket and pulls out a pill. Ross chuckles. "Gonna use your last resort on her?" "It's not my last resort young lord. I have others." He crushed the pill the crumbles from it spiraled around into Delica's wound instantly healing her. Kaci looks at him. "What did you do." Adrian sighs as he picked Delica up. He looked at Ross who nodded. "If you must know. Lord Lucifer has a special pill that allows one to heal instantly from a fatal wound. The outside of the pill heals you and the inside liquid of the pill gives the person a good flow of blood that helps their body until the body can reproduce enough blood through the systems. Now if you will excuse me." Kaci smiled "thank you for saving my mother…" he can see his mother already fainted.

He turned to see Wyatt's body on the floor. "Sorry had to kill him. I'm sure your mother will understand." "I don't really care my young lord. I have plenty of siblings. Losing one will not make a dent." He says walking by them with Delica. Kaci sighs, Ross gently touched his shoulder making Kaci hiss slightly but wound started to heal slowly "How bad is it?" Kaci asked him. "Meh, Flesh wound. Wyatt wasn't using his full strength on you."

Ross stepped on something making him blink, he moved his foot to see a pregnancy test on the ground, he reached down picking it up, Kaci smiled "I'm Pregnant" Ross chuckled. "Obviously, I can see the results right here. It better be mine or I'll set this place up in flames. How far along are you." Kaci frowned at him "You are the only I've been sleeping with, of course it's yours. What you wanna go to my cousin Aurora and see?" "Duh. Let's go." Ross says.

The front door opened and Dustin walked in with Joseph "Kaci I smell mom's blood!" Kaci frowned "Wyatt came here and attacked us, he's dead. Ross killed him" Dustin blinked at his new body "W-Wow…." He flushed "very hot…" Kaci growled at him "back off!" Ross shrugs, chuckling.

Dustin sighed "I guess we have to clean this mess up… Joseph would you help me, wait what's burning?" Kaci's eyes widen "Moms meaty stew!" Dustin gasped and rushed to the kitchen.

Kaci sighed "What are we gonna do with his body? I don't it want it to stink of up my mom's apartment…?" Adrian walked back out and went to the kitchen, they watched him has he went into the fridge, opening it he got out one of their mother' flavored bubbly water "Clean this mess before your mother wakes up" he said and walked back to Delica's room. Kaci smiled "It seems he's getting soft" Ross took his hand "to your cousin know" Kaci sighed "Fine.. Dustin I'll be right back! Gonna go to Aurora but I need to put on a shirt" he sighed but Ross pulled him to his room. Dustin sighed "I wonder why" Joseph surged "where's the mop?" Dustin pointed to the closet "right there"

Suddenly a portal opens and Nate walked out. He looked at Joseph. "Did you do this?" Joseph put a hand in his pocket. "Do I look like someone who could?" Nate looked him up and down. "With some training you can…none the less. I'll be taking my brother's body back." Dustin nodded "Good take it, we don't that in here"

Nate grabbed Wyatt and tossed him in the portal. He then pulled out a black cloth. He dropped it on the puddle of blood. Joseph watched as the blood was sucked up. "Cool feature." Nate chuckled and looked at him again. "If you ever decided to drop that dead wait I'd love to show you a good time." Joseph raised his eyebrow. "Thanks but I'm good." Nate laughs. "So blunt. I like that in a person. See ya." He says walking back into the portal. Dustin growled at him "Fuck off!" Kaci with a shirt on came back out with Ross behind him to see Nate walk into the portal, Nate turned to see Ross in his new body. He rolled his eyes, collected the blood cloth, and left, closing the portal behind him.

Kaci looked at his brother "I'm pregnant" Dustin's eyes widen then Ross took his hand opening his portal pulling Kaci in it "Ross, Aurora isn't working today she's at her own house" "Your telling me this like that's a problem…Either we go to her or go to the hospital. Either way we need to find out." Ross says sighing.

Outside of a Stunning executive home with coveted river frontage a portal opened and Ross walked out pulling Kaci with him. Kaci frowned "Ow.. let go already… are you mad or something?" "No, but pick up the pace. I'd like to sleep in my own bed at some point today." Ross says.

Kaci sighs and walked up the step's with him, Kaci ringed the door bell. They waited until the door opened and a handsome man, black hair with a bluish shade and long bangs, and light black eyes. They both can tell he was a noble vampire, he was wearing a butler suite "Prince Kaci, what a lovely surprise what can I do for you?" he let them in, Kaci and Ross walked and Ross was looking around at the front foyer "We need to see Aurora" he chuckled "Of course, please" he guided them into the living room "please have a seat and I will fetch her" he said leaving the room. Kaci sat down "Comfy" "Boring…" Ross says sitting beside him. Kaci sighs at him then felt sick to his stomach, he frowned and leaned back "Fuck… I feel sick to my stomach again…." "Is that right…" Ross says.

Kaci smiled at Ross rubbing his stomach and for some reason his stomach felt better "It went away…" "Magic fingers." He says chuckling.

Aurora walked in wearing green ombre Empire Waist Paisley Floral Vintage Printed 3/4 Sleeve Flared tunic, white leggings and green flats. She smiled "Kaci and?" Kaci smiled "Ross" Ross waved "Yo, nice place" Aurora chuckled "thank you and nice new body Ross. Well then what are you two doing here?" Kaci smiled "I'm pregnant and he wants to know how far I am" Aurora blinked and smiled "Oh what wonderful news, come with me to the sub level" she said, Kaci and Ross got up and followed her through the house to an elevator. Taking it, to the sub level. They stepped out of it into a hospital like hallway "You have your own hospital under your house?" Ross asked, Aurora chuckled "Only three rooms, medical room, lab and yes an ultrasound room" she said guiding them to a pink sliding door, sliding it open they walked in a bog room, there in the middle of the room was a ultrasound bed and machine "Well go on and get on, lift your shirt" Kaci nodded and walked over getting on the bed, Ross walked over and sat next to him. Kaci pulling his shirt up, Aurora was already turning on the machine and squeezing the gel on his tummy. Kaci was slightly nerves, Aurora smiled and placed the wand on his tummy "Well then, I know you were on the spell… so I don't know" she said moving the wand around.

Aurora blinked and smiled "Congrats" Kaci's eyes widen and looked at the screen "I… I'm pregnant…" Ross rolls his eyes slightly. "Didn't we already go over this…"

"Well the look of baby, you are two months and two weeks. So you got pregnant with in 2 weeks after intercourse, in the last two weeks of April" Aurora said to them. Kaci smiled "See you are the father" "Yea, yeah. I already knew that. Doubt you'd ever leave my side." Ross says laughing. Kaci pouted at him "Aurora pictures please" she chuckled "of course then you two can leave has I can tell ross wants to leave" taking pictures and cleaning Kaci's tummy. She handed them the pictures "here you are I would like to see you again at the end of this month" Kaci smiled with a nod has a portal opened "Come on I wanna sleep on my own bed with you" Kaci's face flushed "O-Okay…" Aurora chuckled "No rough sex Ross" Kaci's cheek then turned red has Ross pulled him through the portal and it closed, Aurora chuckled "Alexander" she said and he walked in "Yes Lady Aurora?" "There's no need to be formal with me hun" he chuckled and stepped over to her and held her "of course love" Aurora chuckled.

Kaci and Ross came out of the portal in Ros's penthouse in the living room, it was dark in the apartment "did you tell your sister your back?" he asked turning on the lamp lighting up the room. "Both her and Paxton kept tabs on me so they already know." Kaci chuckled "so shall we go to bed?" "Yes I'm tired and need a nap." Ross says sighing.

Kaci giggled slightly as Ross picked him up and walked with him to the bed room, gently placing him on the bed, Ross hovered over him. Kaci smiled up at him, then Ross looked down at Kaci's stomach. He reached down putting his hand on Kaci's stomach. Kaci chuckled "trying to feel our baby?" Ross can feel the baby's aurora, it was a slight white color. "Something like that…" Ross says.

Back at Delica's, her eyes fluttered open and see's Adrian sitting next to her. He had a demonic mirror in front of him talking to Lucifer "How is she?" she heard her brother's voice "She's alright my lord" Adrian said.

Delica smiled "Adrian?" he turned to her "how are you feeling?" Delica looked down at where she was stabbed "I'm healed…." "Sounds like she's fine. I'll leave you to it for the day." She hears as the mirror disappeared. Adrian looked at her. "Yes, you should be fully healed with enough blood flowing into your system to function." Delica smiled "did my brother call you?" he nodded "Yes, he felt that you were gonna die" Delica "I did almost die…" then her eyes widen "Kaci…? Is he alright?" he nodded "He's with ross" Delica smiled "Lay with me please?" "drink some water fist" he said to her grabbing her water and opening it, she smiled sitting up, taking her she took a drink and put it down, she laid back down has he took off his shoes and crawled right next to her, she smiled then frowned "crap I have a mess to clean…. Oh shit the stew!" she was about to get up Adrian stopped her "Dustin and his boyfriend got it taken car of" Delica sighs with a smile "Did you tell them to take care of it?" he nodded to her. Delica chuckled and moved to her side facing him and snuggled up to him "I'm happy you are here with me" "Mhmm.." Adrian says.

Two days later, at the local ice cream shop it was designed painted with white color in contrast with colorful design of inside café and the bottom of façade was completed with white and black tiles, the counter was painted with pastel tone pink and blue, white color to express brightness. Dynamic atmosphere has been added to the space by using diagonal stripe pattern to pillar of the café. White mood have been expressed by bare light and indirect illumination along with wall lights to catch customers' eyes., Kaci and Ross where in line, they were meeting with Paxton and Marie.

Being next in line, they stepped to the counter. The girl behind the counter flushed at them both "What can I get for you two?" Kaci smiled "cotton candy ice cream, two scoops" she smiled and nodded and looked at Ross "And you sir?" "I'm good." Ross says. She nodded and Kaci payed for his ice cream has she made, handing him it "Here you go" he smiled "Thanks" he walked away and Ross followed him almost like guarding him has they found a table, sitting down they both waited for Paxton and Marie.

The door opened and Marie and Paxton came. He yawned as Marie walked to the counter. The girl smiled and handed Marie a strawberry shortcake flavored ice cream. "Thank you!" She and Paxton then sat at the table with Ross and Kaci. "Hey Pax…" Ross says. "Hey. The body doing well?" Paxton asked. "Yeah." Kaci smiled "very handsome" he said taking a bite of his ice cream. "Now, what do you both want…?" Paxton asked. Kaci and Ross took hands "So we have to some awesome news" Kaci said, Marie's eyes widen "You two getting married!?" Kaci almost chocked on his ice cream. Ross rubbed his back "you alright?" Kaci nodded "Yeah…."

Marie giggled. "I guess not?" Kaci chuckled "No Marie, well.. I'm pregnant" He smiled at them. Marie smiled. "Really? Congrats! Your gonna be parents!" She says eating her ice cream. Paxton was silent. Ross looked at him. "Pax…" Kaci smiled at Marie "Yup" then he looked at Paxton "Cuss…?"

"Congratulations. Was there anything else?" Paxton says with a blank look. Ross sighs. "I thought we talked about this. You know like support each other relationship and all that crap?" "And I do. Congrats to you both." He stands up. "If that's all I'll be leaving. Marie you have your spare key?" Marie nodded. Paxton rubbed her head and left without another word. Ross frowned as he watched Paxton leave. Kaci kissed his cheek "Don't worry, he will be fine" Marie giggled "Can I feel the baby?" Kaci smiled "Sure, Ross likes to touch my tummy every hour" Marie giggled and scooted over and put her hand on his stomach, she blinked has she saw the white aura "the aura is white… I've never seen this aura before… what does it mean?" "It is the energy of the purest kind and without corruption" they jumped to see Gabriel standing there. Kaci blinked and smiled "Hello uncle, what you doing here?" "well I'm with Uriel, she baby Zane and stopped for some ice cream" he pointed to the counter, they turned to see Uriel and baby Zane his stroller, she took child cup size and two adult cups of superman ice cream and strolled over, Uriel smiled "Ross, Kaci and Marie hello" Zane smiled "HI!" Uriel chuckled and handed him his ice cream making him scream with happiness. Gabriel chuckled "Come on Danni is waiting" Uriel nodded "Alright, it was nice see you three and congrats on the baby. I hope you tell lucifer about it" she said leaving with Zane and Gabriel. Kaci sighs "I want pickles, hamburger slices… and watermelon!" "Ew…" Marie says frowning. "I agree…" Ross says sighing. "It's just craving sis. Go catch up with Paxton." Marie nodded. "Bye!" She says taking her ice cream with her. Ross waves watching her run out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The sound of harsh winds blew, the sound of winter echoed through the air, nightfall is almost on the horizon. Three cloak figure's cloaked in all black walked through the harsh winds and on top of the snow like it nothing. Reaching a part of the snowy mountain, the figure that was wearing Black Prussian Suede Jacket that was red Fur Lined under the jacket was a Women's All Cotton Long Sleeve T-Shirt Rib Knit V-Neck, Black fleece leggings, Women's Black Knee High Faux Leather Wedge Boots and black fleece winter gloves, topped. Looking up there was a cave miles up it. She turned to them "This way" she said, they nodded and started move again, entering the cave out of the harsh winds. Stepping foot in the cave, the winds whistled throughout the stone-caved walls, now in the cave the figure moved towards the wall has there was a dead torch on it. The leader grabbed it, then figure lit it with a magic spell of fire, the torch lit up right away making the cave have some light. The three of them walked more into the cave, in its deep depths like the figure's knew they were going due to a map that was given to them, the leader stopped at a blank wall. Lifting a hand up "Fosgailte"

The wall made a sound and began to move upward, the leader smirked "this way" they followed her through the opening, smiling has a dark castle stood there still in tack. The skeletons of creatures lay all along the thresh hold. "Wow so this was the old dark kingdom of the dark witches…" Michael asked removing his hood. Levis looked around "This place how old is it?" "Markth said it was over a couple millennium years old" Darcaniea said removing her hood, she then walked towards the castle stepping and kicking the bones away. Levis and Michael followed her "I remember this place was where my demon of a brother was worshiped by the dark witches…. This was one of his past history's… he wanted to erase from history, which he did no one remembers it, but that reincarnation would, given her past life had war here, this was where phoenix was killed ending the war between the witches" Levis frowned followed Darcaniea.

Reaching the giant castle doors, Darcaniea pushed the doors open walking through it to the great hall of the castle, more creature skeletons lay there. Moving forward to the grand staircase, Darcaniea walked up the staircase then turned to the left into other room, it was a big throne room. Levis and Michael reached the top "Wow.." Levis says "surprising everything is still intact…" "Magic" Michael said "it's being preserve with magic, you can feel it all around"

Darcaniea walked towards the throne unbuttoning the heavy black winter cloak. Finally reaching it, Darcaniea took the winter cloak off hanging it on the side of the throne. "So this is where she sat… the leader of the dark witches…" she ran fingers on the throne "Darcaniea where's the rebirth area?" suddenly from above them a giant white snake came down hissing, Levis and Michael backed up has the snake quickly was wrapped around Darcaniea, she gave it a blank face "who are you?! no one could enter this place with knowing the word! Speak mortal or I will eat you!"

"Darcaniea!" Levis was ready to move but the snake hissed at him making him stop "Levis don't" she calmly said, he frowned and Michael moved him away. Darcaniea looked at the snake "Markth gave me the spell to open this place, I have come to bring someone back from death" the snake hissed its tongue out "my father is still alive?" Darcaniea chuckled "So he is your father?" "I'm but many of snakes he has created, if you say he sent you show me proof" Darcaniea sighs "Levis, the pendant" Levis nodded and went through his bag and pulled out glass orb pendant, this made the snake blink "my necklace…. He did sent you here" the snake released Darcaniea "my pendant" Levis stepped over has the tip of her tail came in front of him and Levis put it over the tail and the body of the snake shined and they watched has a light dimed and a figure of a woman appeared, of long white curly hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a long white dress. They can see slightly white scales under her eyes "What you seek is this way" she said walking to the right, they followed her through the castle. Coming to a stone spiral staircase "Down there you will find what you are looking for" she said, Darcaniea started to head down the stairs, Levis and Michael followed her.

In Nevada, there was a hotel named lovey Set, complete with a romantic fire place, elegant couches, and a luxurious couple's bath. In addition to great rooms, it had a restaurant that offers mouth-watering American cuisine. An Outdoor Jacuzzi and a area to play volleyball or tennis.

The hotel had 7 standard rooms and 3 themed hotel suites for couples (or singles) who want to make a romantic fantasy come true, such as pirates, or Egyptians or even something like candy land. Under this hotel as well was a brothel as well.

Lilith was standing outside a window on the balcony in a deep red V-neck lace up sheath slip party dress. She had a glass of wine in her hand. She sips it. There was a knock on the door and it opened. A young child of two walked in holding a book. He had black hair and eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a gray sweater, red Jean's and shoes. "Mama…" Lilith looked back and frowned. "Alcaeus…what did I tell you about leaving your room." Alcaeus looked down. "I smell…daddy…he reads book." He held up a family photo.

Lilith frowned. "Get out of my sight before I lock you in the back" Alcaeus bit his lip. "But…" Lilith glared at him making him jump. "I said leave!" Alcaeus ran out the room. Lilith rolls her eyes. "Such a weak child. Here I thought giving birth to a half breed with that man would work. I guess I was wrong." She sighs as sips on her wine. "Disgusting child. I should have him killed…"

Outside the door. Alcaeus was listening to her harsh words. He tightens his arm on the photo album feeling a tingling feeling in his chest. His black eyes turned black with white pupils. "Mommy…hates me…" He says as tears ran down his cheek. He quickly ran away to his room.

Reaching the end of the spiral stair case, Darcaniea, Levis and Michael see an opening. Walking through it they were in a large circle room, the floor gave the carving look of a maze with a small circle in the middle. There was stone tablets all circling the room with ancient symbols. Darcaniea smirked "Levis the bag" Levis nodded toking the bag off his shoulder, opening it he took out a white orb organ container. He handed her it, Darcaniea smirked taking it. Levis this too out the Michael's feather that was in a container tube. Levis stepped over to her, she opened the organ container revealing Cien's heart smiling she walked over to the circle in the middle, she dropped the heart in there. Levis next to her opened the one with the feather, Darcaniea took the feather and dropped in also. Her and Levis stepped back, Darcaniea digged through the bag and took out a container of blood, demon blood "I wonder… how did you get Cien's father's blood? He has been dead…." Michael asked, Darcaniea chuckled "he may be dead but his body was perfectly preserve, the curse that he was hit with that killed him made his body preserve, the blood ran through his veins slightly but Noah got blood to flow and remake more" she said opening she poor the blood on the curving floor. They watched as the blood magical moved to the middle, reaching the circle. The circle covered in the blood. Darcaniea smirked has the curved floor glowed and shined red. Levis and Michael watched this "is it working?" Levis asked, Michael shrugged "This hasn't been used for a very long time… I don't know…"

Down in hell, Lucifer was in the middle of a war council discussing what their next move was. Suddenly Lucifer shot up from his chair has he sensed a soul leaving hell, a demon's soul. Zozo and Astaroth blinked at him "my Lord you alright?" Zozo asked, Astaroth nodded "you alright my lord?" Lucifer frowned "not possible…."

Back up on earth, Darcaniea, Levis and Michael watching has body came up from the middle of the room covered in blood. Darcaniea smiled and stepped over, the blood over the person sunk into the skin disappearing, revealing Cien. He still looking handsome young man of average height with short messy black hair, his eyes were closed.

"Cien" Darcaniea softly, Cien's eyes shot open to see Darcaniea in front of him. He frowned "Darcaniea…?" she smiled "Yup" he looked around and see's Levis and Michael behind her, then looked back at her "What… is… you killed me…" he said with a growl, Darcaniea's face went blank "You know it would have come to it, you agreed in case something went wrong" Cien bites his lip "do you have any idea what I've been through in hell?! I was tortured by Lucifer's torture demons!" Darcaniea's eyes closed "I know… I kept an eye on your soul for awhile… it hurt me to do that to you" Cien sighs "So what did I miss….? Why is the arch angel Michael here…?" Darcaniea chuckled "I own him know" Michael frowned and looked away. Cien blinked "Really? How?" Darcaniea chuckled "I'll tell you later" Cien felt cold "why aim I naked?" Darcaniea chuckled "Levis his clothes!" Levis stepped over with the bag handing him it, Cien frowned at him "wait why does he look like Rick?" Levis frowned at him "I'm not him!"

Darcaniea sighs "Clover created him, he's ricks clone" Cien rolled his eyes "Figures he would, so where is he?" "Dead" Levis said walked back to Michael "Let's get out of here" Cien looked at her, Darcaniea smiled at him "Get dressed and we will head home, we have much to discuss" 

Lilith eyes looked into the sky and smiled slightly. "A wonderful rebirth has taken place." She chuckled. A knock on the door was heard and she sighs as she opened it. A beautiful young girl with long black hair purple eyes, hourglass waist and large breasts walked in. She was wearing glasses and wearing a sweater with black leggings. "M-My lady…" Lilith turned to her. "Gina what do you want." Gin bows. "Axel is here my lady…" Lilith sighs. "I don't care. He can't even kill one woman without fucking something up. He is weak and useless to me. Plus his time is already coming to an end. Have him thrown out with the rest of the trash." Gin bit her lip. "And what of Alcaeus." "I'll keep him for another year until I have another child. Then you can toss him out as well." Gin frowned. "Yes my lady…" She closed the door.

In Alcaeus room, he had a old bed and his only source of light was the small window. The walls and floors were bear as well. He was sitting against the wall under the window as he cried. The photo book was beside him. The door to his room open and Axel stepped in with a blank look. Alcaeus looked up and smiled. "Daddy!"

Axel smiled a bit and walked to him, sitting beside him he grabbed the photo album. "I miss daddy!" Alcaeus says cuddling up to him. He then moved to sit on his lap. Axel digs and his pocket and pulls out a Vikings wolf pendant. "A birthday gift." He says putting it around Alcaeus neck. Alcaeus smiled brightly. "Yay!"

Axel then opened the book. "Have you been reading?" Alcaeus frowned and nodded. "Mommy wont read…" Axel flipped the page to a picture of Danni. "Your mother will never know our pain my son. Who is this?" "Auntie Danni…" "And what do you do?" "…I…kill?" Alcaeus shook his head. "No. You can hurt her but not kill no matter what your mother says. Danni is only a pawn who is keeping the main dish hidden. You must go through her to get to it."

He flips the page to Dante. "Who is this?" "Uncle?" Axel nodded. "I…hu… kill…?" Alcaeus asks. "Yes…good boy. Without the protection of him she will be weak." He flips the page to Lily. "Granny…I kill!" Alcaeus says with bright eyes, hoping he got the right answer. Unfortunately, he was welcomed by a dark murderous glare from Axel.

Suddenly Alcaeus was hit and slammed down to the floor. He tears up and shake as Axel towers over him. Her eyes were wide with pure hatred. "Damn beast. I'll slaughter you all if you come near my mother!" He grabbed Alcaeus by the throat. "I won't let you near her! I won't watch as you take her from me to! You hear me! Stay away from her!" Alcaeus screamed out in fear. "Sorry daddy! I sorry!" He cried out. He was let go by Axel.

Alcaeus curled up shaking with tears running down his cheeks. "Sorry…I sorry…" "Alcaeus?" Alcaeus slowly sat up and turned to Axel. He had a soft smile on his face and his hand out. "What are you doing over there. Come we have much reading to do today." Alcaeus face turned pale but he slowly got up and walked to Axel.

In the forest of snakes, Markth in his human forum. In his human forum he had blonde white hair, with yellow eyes. Black horns and on his chin were white armor scales that went down his neck and a bridge of it cross his nose, he walked through the forest. Snakes followed him, stopping at an area. There in the middle of the area was a glass coffin, walked over to it he smiled down at a woman with long black hair porcelain like skin and she was wearing a red dress "Phoenix my love… I have found you a prefect body to hide in until we can get this curse Regina hit you with, luckily I put your body to sleep before it could kill you"

Hearing someone walking behind him he turned to see his daughter "Risa" she smiled "father" she walked over "She's still asleep?" Markth nodded "Yes, did Darcaniea do what she wanted?" Risa nodded "Who was she? She looked so much like Regina… that bitch who cursed mother…." Markth chuckled "Still calling her your mother? She raised you Risa, not your real mother" Risa sighed "I know that but she was like a mother to me…. After mother was killed…" "Anyways to answer your question, she is just a clone of the real reincarnation. Phoenix's curse to be honest, she is Darcaniea's true mother because if you smell her right, she has Phoenix's dark magic running through her" Risa blinked "I see…. And the boy who looks like Jareth…?" "Clone of the original reincarnation who did die last year" "Mhmm it seems you have so much to tell me" Risa sighed has a snake slithered up her leg, she smiled and picked it up "aren't you're a pretty snake" she did snake hiss making the snake hiss back. Markth chuckled "Did you reseal the mountain?" Risa nodded "No one can enter without blood ties of Phoenix" Markth chuckled "Good"

In Seth's underground cellar. Crissy was there being held captive. Seth and others tried to get information out of her but she refused to answer. They thought she was under a spell made by Valeriea but in truth Crissy was under no such spell. She was fully loyal to Valeriea and did not need it.

Today she was alone sitting in the cell waiting for Seth to break her down. It had been months since she last say day light. She sighs and leans back against the wall. "I hope your doing well…"

She closed her eyes for a moment until she felt something cold. She opened her eyes and saw a portal open in front of her. A smile came across her face as Valeriea walked out. She was wearing a sleeveless black body suit with knee high heels and a green sweater over it. Crissy looked her up and down. "Your clothes changed. You always like steampunk clothes." Valeriea looked at herself. "As long as I'm clothed whatever is fine." She held out her hand and Crissy took it. "I knew you come back for me."

"Hey what are you doing!" They saw two vampire guards rushing to them. Valeriea sighed and chanted something. In a second the Vampires were flipped up side down and there heads splitting into the ground. Valeriea raised her hand and their bodies lifted slightly before two dark lights left their bodies. Crissy eyes widen slightly. "You don't need Vampire souls…?" "No…I don't but they can be of use to me. Come. I need to collect one more thing." Crissy nodded and followed her through the portal.

In Ronnie's kingdom, Elijah was sitting down in his cell awaiting execution for treason. He sighed out and looked down at his chains. "Lady Valeriea forgive this humble servant for failing you." "Silence." A guard says outside his cell. Elijah growled softly but hung his head low. Just then a portal opened and Valeriea stepped out. The guards eyes widen and then prepared to rush her.

Running to her, Valerie slipped by them with ease, lifted her hands and stabbed them through the heart, killing them both. There bodies landed on then ground with a splat. Elijah stood up. "My lady! You shouldn't be dirtying your hands on such matters!" The cell opened and Elijah was lifted off his feet. "I can fend for myself if I need to. Years of being reincarnated has taught me that." She lifted up the wolves bodies, taking their soul. She then walked back into the portal with Elijah floating behind her. 

Jenna cried in her dark room "I want out…." She sniffed, hugging her legs. The door opened and she looked up, her mother walked in "have you learned you lesson?" Jenna nodded "Yes mama…" Brenna chuckled "good, no be a good girl for your father" Jenna's eyes widen "No mama please anything but that!" Brenna stepped out and her father walked with a dark grin, he had shoulder-length black hair that is styled messily, with bangs that partially covers his left eye. His eye color is grey. In a black suit with a collared, long-sleeved polo and tie. He wears a metal clasp around his left ear "be a good girl like you mother side Jenna" he stepped over to her unbuckling his pants taking his belt off. Jenna eyes widen in fear, Brenna chuckled closing the door behind her only to hear her daughter scream "No Papa! Stop!" Brenna sighs "Worthless child… should have sacrificed her to moon goddess to gain her power" she said walking away has Jenna's cry's echoed from the room.

At the magic council, the three member's shouted at Victoria "How dare you for not telling us! That Princess Oichi had triplets with Prince Sakamoto! And now Prince Chida is pregnant with Prince Jin's offspring!" Brian shouted, Victoria frowned at them "you have to understand that your rules are too harsh, you will not touch though's children or even their parents! I'm trying change the rules! You are unfit has council members!" she shouted at them, they narrowed at her "you better know what you are doing or you will go down with the others hybrids!" they shouted at her and walked away. Victoria sighed and walked the other way, far enough "Their bunch of fucken idiots!"

In Valeriea's domain, A loud smack was heard. Hibiki landed on the floor of Dorians lab. He grabs her arm and growls at her. "You whore!" He raises his hand and smacks her across the face. "How dare you spread your legs for another man! Your body belongs to me!" Hibiki was crying. "I'm sorry forgive me My dear husband…I was only thinking of the partnership between…" She was punched in the stomach, making her gasp out. "Don't you lie to me…" "I'm not…I swear…I did it because he was helping us. He's the one who can collect Ronnie's arm…your research wouldn't have gotten far without his help!" Dorian eye twitch and let her go. Hibiki coughed out.

Dorian snitched his teeth. "Get out of my sight…You are lucky I don't have your head for this." Hibiki got up and staggered out the lab and up the stairs tearing. As she left the hideout she walked into the forest and lean up against a tree. She slid down and pulled her feet up to her chest and cried.

Thalia was walking by and saw this. Walking up to Hibiki she frowned. "He put his hands on you…" Hibiki looked up at her. "No man should ever put a hand on a woman like that." Hibiki glared at her and struggled to get up. "It was my fault. I was the one who cheated…not him…I deserve it. Now leave me alone vampire…" "Yes, you cheated but beating the shit out of you takes it too far." Thalia looked down at Hibiki's stomach. "Are you…" Hibiki bit her lip. "No! I'm not! I said leave me!" She staggered off. Thalia sighed and walked off. She had heard Valeriea had brought in some new members and she wanted to see what she was going to do with them.  
Darcaniea, Cien, Levis and Michael walked into the mansion. "So you took over his manor?" Darcaniea chuckled "yup, it's all mine" then she looked at Levis and Michael "leave us be" she took Cien's hand and walked up the stairs with him. Levis sighed walked off somewhere, Michael rolled his eyes and went to his room.

Darcaniea pulling Cien through the mansion, he frowned at her has they reached her bedroom. Opening her door, she pulled him in and closed the door with a flick of her wrist "Darcaniea… I'm not ready forgive you…." he stood there, she looked at him and grabbed his face pushing her lips into his making his eyes widen and he could feel the dark aura rushing into him, his eyes rolled back and wrapped his arms around her and moaned. Darcaniea chuckled pulling back "how about know my lovely demon?" Cien grinned and picked her up bridal style making her smirk and he carried to the bed. 

Valeriea's portal opened and she walked through it with Elijah and Crissy. Crissy looked around. "Wow Val…did you really create your own domain here?" Valeriea nodded. Thalia and Mephisto walked up. Crissy shot a glare at Mephisto but quickly covered it. "So I see your still alive…" She says. Mephisto chuckled. "Same to you. Looking lovely as always." Thalia looked at Valeriea. "Who have you brought us?"

Valeriea looked at Crissy. "This is Crissy. She carries more weight than anyone here. Cross her and you cross me. The slim here is Elijah." Elijah looked down. Mephisto chuckled. "The idiot who couldn't get one job done. A shame really." "Forgive me my Lady. I swear on my life that I will do better." Valeriea looked at him. "Yes, you will." She walked to him and placed her hand on his chest. Elijah blushed. "M-My lady…" Valeriea got closer to him. "I will make sure you will never fail me again." Elijah smiled until her hand went through his chest. His eyes widen. "My…My lady why…" Valeriea ripped his heart out. Elijah fell to the ground, dead.

Valeriea looked at the heart. Mephisto walked to her and took it from her. "No need my love. You need a stronger heart then this. A wolf heart this weak will never satisfy your thirst for power." He crusted the heart and tossed it beside Elijah's body. "His soul will be better to use then the heart." Valeriea sighs as a dark blue light flew out of Elijah body and into the lake. Mephisto grabbed Valeriea's hand. "You need rest my love. Come, you will need your strength to break that last spell on your pendent." He pulled her away from Crissy and Thalia. They frowned as they left. "That man…" Thalia says. "That demon…" Crissy says. They both looked at each other and shook their head.

The next day, down in the cities of hell, Asmodeus was in her home. A palatial 19 acre Mediterranean estate that was located on the main channel of Hellstone Lake. It had Custom wrought iron gates lead to the manicured grounds outlined with natural wooded privacy. Estate rested on a point at a bend of the lake where there was a view of the stunning, endless, lava. A masterpiece of timeless architecture with custom quality construction throughout. Entering the 42' high masonry foyer there were broad majestic columns. Designed for entertaining, this custom built showplace offers 17,000+ square feet of living space and 3,000 square feet of covered lanais and balconies. Gracious living spaces with private access overlooking the main channel. The gourmet kitchen offers luxury Sub-Zero, Wolfe and Miele appliances and secondary scullery kitchen. The master wing is complete with his and her separate baths, sitting area with coffee bar and private covered lanai which makes a welcome retreat. An expansive 3200 square foot dock and tiki hut bar is already in place and the custom stone pool area to be completed with grotto, fire waterfall, slide and gazebo. In addition there is 4,400 square feet of basement storage along with a large playroom with 13'ceilings, 6-garage bays, 2-car Porte Cochere, safe room, lifetime ceramic tile roof, elevator and many more amenities. Detailed list available upon request. This custom built estate is a showcase that combines elegance and complete comfort.

In a lower medical room, Asmodeus was looking down at Wyatt's body. She sighed as she rubbed his head. "My dear foolish son…I told you many times not to bother the young prince and his lover…" The door opened and five of her oldest children walked in.

The oldest was a woman named Charlotte with purple curly hair and eyes. She had black and purple armor on and a large axe strapped to her back. Beside her was the second oldest. A man named Dargrath. He had long dark hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a black tube top with black flair pants and a sword by his side. Next was the third oldest, Begrozis. He had long white hair, in a ponytail and light blue eyes. He was in a sleeveless black shirt and pants suit with a white over jacket. He had a large blue sword in his hands. The fourth oldest Almallog had short white hair and blue eyes. He had a smile on his face wearing similar clothes to Almallog and lastly the fifth oldest, Adrian.

"Mother…" They all said together. Asmodeus looked at them. "My oldest…I called you here to show you what happens when you cross our lord and prince. Your brother has been taken from us due to his brashness." Charlotte looked down at Wyatt. "No mother…he was taken because he was weak." She says coldly. "A weak demon who couldn't even kill a fallen…it brings mockery to our kind just like dating one." She says looking at Adrian. "Who I date is none of your concern." Adrian says with a blank look.

Dargrath walked up to Wyatt and sighed. "I agree with Charlotte. Mother have you spoken to our lord about this? Prince Ross doesn't need this thing to be his lover." Asmodeus frowned. "Why do you say that my son. You didn't have a issue when Ross was with Paxton and he is half angel." "He is part demon as well." He says. "Our lord's siblings are Angel's we have to settle with that but at least with Paxton we can get a worthy offspring…" Adrian put his hand in his pocket. "It really doesn't matter. Ross loves the boy and I doubt our lord can do anything about it now." Almallog looks at Adrian and chuckles. "Agreed but what about you brother…dating our lords sister…" "He has told me he doesn't care what I do. We are both adults and he refuse's to look after us."

Asmodeus sighs. "I didn't ask you here to hear you all bicker. Begrozis I…" "I refuse." She frowns at him. "I will not be dealing with this trash. My duty is to protect you mother and nothing else. Wyatt acted on his own and it got him killed. He was a fool for turning his back on you and our Lord. Along with a few other siblings. He deserved the death he got." He turned around and walked off. Charlotte, Dargrath, and Almallog walked off as well, leaving Adrian. Asmodeus rubbed Wyatt's heads. "I have such cold children." She chuckled. "I'm a proud mother of 38 children and I guess I couldn't ask for more…" Adrian turns to leave. "If it please you mother…Wyatt died with a goal in his mind. He didn't go in headstrong. He only wanted what was best for our young prince. Even if it got him kill." He walked away leaving Asmodeus in the room.

At a park, Jess was wearing a blank tank top that had writing on it 'witches aren't real? Rude I'm standing right here, denim gray, and black leather gladiator sandals. On the toddler sing in front of her was Elvira sitting there wearing a cute lavender ruffled romper, flats, matching hand band and cute toddler sunglasses. Jess was softly pushing her making her giggling with happiness. Jess's new Jogging Stroller near them with Jess's cup and the diaper bag was on the bottom of the stroller 

Not far behind a tree, Michael wearing a hooded outfit, he stood there watching them. His eyes watched Aerith's happy face, he frown slightly 'looks so much like Alexandria….' Then he frowned to see Paxton walking over to her with some girl, then his eyes widen at the girl 'no it can't be….'

Sonya smiled "Jess! Surprising to see you here" Jess blinked and looked up to see her and Paxton, she smiled "Hello Paxton, Sonya" the swing has stop moving making Aerith fuss "AHH!" she looked at her mother with upset look, Jess chuckled and pushed her slightly making Aerith giggle again. "So what brings you two here?" Sonya points to Marie and Ty playing on the playground. Jess smiled "a play date I see" then she looked at Paxton he had a blank face, she blinked at him "Pax you alright?" 

Paxton barley nods. Sonya grabs his hand. "He is fine. Just dealing with some personal things that we will work out together. Right?" She says looking at him. Paxton sighs. "Yeah…"

behind the tree, Michael bites his lip 'they found each other again….' So anger ran through him, his legs moved on their own marching right over to them, taking out his spear. Sonya was the first to see him his eyes widen "Paxton!" he turned but Sonya got backed hand so hard she flying. Jess's eyes widen and picked up Aerith "Sonya!" Aerith started to cry. Michael had grabbed Paxton's throat lifting him up "disgusting, maybe I should kill her again to teach you fucken LESSON!"

Paxton's eyes widen. "You!" he tossed Paxton forward making him hit one of the playground equipment. Jess backed up putting a barrier around her Aerith in protection 'is this Michael…?'

Paxton stood back up and spreads all six of his wings and two horns appeared on his head. His dark aura quickly flushed out and his eyes flashed to a light tinted purple. "I'm not the same person you tried to torment you bastard. You will not touch her." Marie and Ty were over by Sonya helping her.

Michael swirled his spear "Then I will kill you like I killed your demon MOTHER!" Jess's eyes widen at what he said. Paxton's eyes widen. 'Wha…' He glares at Michael as his spears came. "You will die today!" They clashed with each other. Sonya sat up holding her cheek. "What happened…"

A sudden shockwave pushed her and the kids back slightly. They looked to Paxton and Michael clashing in mid air. Sonya got up. "Pax…" Ty and Marie grabbed her. "No! You cant go!" Marie says. They saw Michael thrust his spear at Paxton who blocked and dodged them. There came a close call as Paxton bends backward just as Michael swiped the spear at his face.

Paxton using his wings he flapped a powerful gust of wind, to temporary distract Michael. Paxton then puts his divine spear into the ground spins with it and using the demonic spear he launched a black and white mix aura blast forwards Michael.

Michael blasts the wind out and twirls his spear blocking the attack. What he didn't see was Paxton flying through his own attack and landing a punch right in Michael's face knocking him through a tree. Sonya was watching this and had a worried expression on her face as Paxton dropped his divine spear but kept the demonic one. His white wings started to turn black, showing them that he was slowly giving in to his demon side. "Paxton…" Her heart started to throb as he walked toward Michael. Jess was backing up more watching this fight, she frowned "Stop, think of the children!" she yelled. Children from other parents were running away screaming.

Reaching him Paxton raised his spear up. "I'll kill you forever laying a hand on Amelia!" Sonya's eyes widen at that name. 'Amelia…?'Michael glared at him and glanced over to Sonya and the kids. He smirked and just as Paxton was about to strike him, Michael's wing smacked him out the way. He got up and grabbed his spear and launched it at Sonya. Paxton's eyes widen. "No!" Jess's eyes widen "Sonya!"

Sonya gasp as she covered Ty and Marie, closing her eyes. Paxton drops his spear and using his speed rushed to Sonya. Michael's spear ran through two of his wings and his shoulder blade. Paxton fell to the ground in pain. Opening her eyes, Sonya dropped down to him. "Paxton!" "Run…" He says to her. She tears up. "No I wont leave you." They both looked to see Michael walking towards them. Sonya held on to Paxton. "I wont leave you…" She says, with his speed he was right next to them, pulling the spear of Paxton's making Paxton scream "Know die with you reincarnated LOVER" his spear went down, but before the spear could pierce Paxton in the back a hand grabbed Michael's wrist, Michael's eyes widen looked to see Markth in his human forum "Enough" Jess's eyes widen "Markth…?"

Sonya frowned as she held Paxton tighter. Michael growled "How dare you stop me!" Markth pulled him away as Raphael dropped down next to his son. "You really don't know how to calm your impulse…your making me angry Michael."

Michael glared "Brother…." Markth chuckled "Raphael, it's been to long" Raphael looked at him "Markth? Your sill alive and brother… What are you doing out of hell…. Great figures that Lucifer would keep it to himself that you escaped hell" Markth chuckled "he's just a naughty one isn't? Now I know he was the one that killed my lovely younger sister" Markth glared at Michael, Michael frowned "Unhanded me already!"

Raphael looks down at Paxton to see his wings pierce through but his shoulder was already healing. He frowned at this.

Jess stepped over with the barrier still around her with Aerith "Markth…." He turned to Jess and smiled "Lady Jess how lovely to see you once again" Jess frowned "why do you have Michael…?" Markth chuckled "I'm sorry but that's classified dear, come Michael you acted on your own and there will be a punishment for you, you disobeyed her number one rule" Michael eyes widen slightly "shit…" Raphael frowned "who…? Brother what happen to you?" Michael frowned at him "I got marked, Darcaniea own's me…" he lifted his sleeve to show him the mark, Jess's eyes widen at this.

"Well…it's your own fault. This is what happens when you let that ego of yours run lose…" Raphael says signing. A portal opens behind them and Darcaniea stepped out in one of her gothic outfits, Jess's widen and rushed behind Raphael quickly, Aerith slightly crying. Darcaniea narrowed at Jess for a moment then looked at Michael who shook in fear, her eyes narrowed at him then turned around "come now" Markth let go of Michael who frowned and looked back Raphael who was frowning at him "Brother…" Michael bites his lip "Michael" Darcaniea's voice him straighten up and followed her through the portal and it closed. Markth chuckled "you've grown up to be a handsome young man Paxton" Jess blinked at them.

Paxton sat up slightly as his wings disappeared. "I don't want to hear there from a man I've never met." He says frowning. "well of course you don't remember me, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I'm your uncle, your mother was my baby sister" he said, Jess gasped slightly.

Paxton kept his frowned. "Uncle…? So what…you being here doesn't change any facts." Markth laughed "So much alike her too, you have her harsh attitude it seems" another portal opened and backed backwards into it "Farewell nephew and lady jess" he disappeared behind it has it closed.

Sonya helped Paxton up. "Are you alright?" "Yeah…" Raphael looked at him. "Your wings. I'm going to seal them until they are fully healed." Paxton frowned. "What!? My wings are just fine you old bat!" Raphael chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not taking them away. Only make sure you don't use them until they are 100% healed. Your demon wings usually heal slower than your angel ones. So instead have fun with these cute ones!"

Paxton eyes widen as he turned around to see two cute baby wings on his back. He blushed slightly as Marie and Sonya's eyes sparkled. "So cute!" They both say. Jess giggled "So cute!"

"Really!?" Paxton says looking at Raphael. Raphael chuckled and then pulled out a white crystal. "I know you probably wont do this for a while but if you ever want to talk about your mother you can let me know. This crystal has her last moments on here." He handed him the crystal. "My mom…so did Michael really…" Raphael frowned and nodded. "Yes he did. I'm sorry that I never told you. You were just a baby and…" "Save it. I don't want to hear it. I'm sure you did that you thought was right." Raphael chuckled. "You are like her in every way. You know, the demon side at least." He pats Paxton on the head. He looks at Sonya and smiled at her to. "Thank you for caring so much for Paxton. He is lucky to have you." Sonya smiled slightly. "Thank you…"

Michael hit the ground from a hard smack "How dare you disobey me! I gave you one rule! Don't go out and hunt down your hybrid family members! You are on my time meaning you will do what I say! When I say go out and attack Paxton or whoever else then you do it! Not on your fucken time!" she yelled at him, Michael frowned holding his cheek "I'm sorry… it wont happen again" Cien chuckled sitting on the chair "how I miss seeing this, I loved with Clover was getting it now I love it that thee archangel Michael is being smacked around by you" Michael growled "Shut up demon!" Darcaniea raised her hand again and smacked him back down "do not speak to him like that again, leave us, you are confined to your room for a couple of days" Michael frowned stood up and rushed off.

Cien chuckled "Very sexy of you" Darcaniea smirked and stepped over to him sitting on his lap "you like it that I'm harsh towards my pets?" Cien chuckled "Very my love, very" Darcaniea giggled and kissed him making him kiss her back. 

In Valeriea's domain, Thalia and Crissy was sitting at the lake. "You wished to speak with me Lady Thalia?" "Yes, will you tell me about Valeriea? A little inside information?" Crissy frowned. "So that you can use it against her? I refuse." "Oh please child. I only wish to know more about her. There are some things in history books that they don't say. No one knows why Valeriea turned dark other then a handful of people." Crissy frowned and look down. "If I ever get free my memories will be wiped completely of this place and any conversation I had with her. The spell on all of us prevents us from doing anything against Valeriea…except you."

Crissy sighs. "Fine…it was because of me…its my fault that she's like this. I didn't want her to do this but she did it for me…" "I see…explain your story to me. It seems to be taking a toll on you." Thalia says.

Kaci pacing in living room "What if uncle doesn't approve of use having a baby… I already know many demons would not be happy…." He frowned. Ross rolled his eyes "Kaci babe, stop pacing and come here so we can do a video chat with him" Kaci stopped and nodded, he stepped over to ross who was standing in front of Full-Length Baroque Style Black Mirror that was new "Are you sure we can't tell him in person…?" "War councils. Be pretty hard to talk to him." Ross says

Standing in front of the mirror, they watched as it rippled like a drop of water hit water making it ripple, then it shined showing Lucifer standing here with couple of his general's behind him "What do you want?" Kaci frowned "why so snappy…." Ross and Kaci took hands "Father we have some news" "Well spill it. I'm busy here." He says sighing.

Kaci smiled "I'm pregnant!" he rubs his tummy "me and ross are gonna have a baby, congrats uncle you gonna be a grandpa"

Lucifer had a blank look on his face but behind him some of the generals had a look of anger or disgust on their face. "You can't be serious…" "I told you this would happened." "Disgusting…" Kaci frowned looked down "Disgusting….?" He whispered.

Lucifer sighs and glance back at them, silencing them. He turned back to them. "Was that all? I thought you were calling me about your body Ross. Just had a female body that would have went perfectly for you. Well whatever. Congrats to you both. Wish you well in happiness and all that." "My lord…we should get back to the meeting…" One of his generals says. "Right…well Ciao." Lucifer says before his image disappeared from the mirror.

'A female body huh…' Ross says rubbing his chin. He shook his head. "Well there you have. He knows." Kaci was still frowning "they called my pregnancy disgusting…. Why would uncle let them say that about his grandchild…? Is he even happy about it…?"

"Because they don't like you." Ross says bluntly. "They don't approve and never will approve of you and our child. That's how it will be. Father let's them speak their mind but his generals would never lay a hand on you. Plus, you should get use to the cold shoulder from father. It's not like he isn't happy but he doesn't have an order of importance. His family comes third on the list." Kaci sighs "can we go lay down I feel dizzy… Aurora said I would get tiredness…." He said then his stomach growled making him look down, Ross chuckled and poked his baby lump "is he hungry?" Kaci blinked "We don't know the gender yet, the aura is still white" Kaci licked his lips "blood… and tons of raw bloody meat! I feel like a I can whole fucken cow or human…." He then frown "is that the demon gene in our baby?" "Meh, probably." Ross says shrugging.

Down in hell Astaroth and Zozo walk in holding hands. Balaam, a young man with short black hair and yellow eyes, walked from behind them "What are you two a couple now? Let's hope our lord does not forbid you two from having children" Astaroth frowned at him as he walked passed them, Zozo chuckled "ignore him love" Astaroth nodded. They walked into the council room to hear the general's bicker about something "It's disgusting!" "How can our prince have a child with that disgusting half breed!" she frowned looking around "Where's our lord?" "He took a moment, he's properly not happy that our young lord is having a child with that Kaci" Zozo sighed and shook his head "You all sound like that archangel" they frowned at him, Astaroth shook her head "you shouldn't be saying such things, I know our lord is happy, the bloodline of our lord is going strong"

"But the offspring is half fallen angel and half vampire, no demon blood!" one shouted, Zozo chuckled "Oh please, the child will have demon blood running through it's veins, our young lords demon blood"

"Even so, to have a half breed as one of us is an insult. He should have taken a demon bride like we asked." Balaam says sitting down. The door opened and Asmodeus walked in. "Speaking of…your son is an idiot. All he had to do was kill that brat off and he couldn't even do that." Balaam said. "It doesn't matter now does it." She says smiling as she sat down. "Either way my son was going to die. Along with a few of his siblings. They did side with the rebellion." Astaroth sighs and sat down, Zozo sat down next to her

Balaam yawns and leans back in his chair. "Whatever. This world is going to hell anyways. Nothing but half breeds here and there. Nothing will be pure in this world anymore." Asmodeus chuckled. "Maybe it's for the better. Sometimes mix bloodlines make powerful offspring." Astaroth nodded "I heard Lady Jess had a child and she's quite powerful for a baby" Zozo chuckled.

In this throne room, Lucifer was looking at the female body he got for Ross. It was beautiful girl with black hair. She had fair skin and because the body was perfectly persevered he didn't have to worry about it rotting away. Two demons were in front of him. They covered the body up. "Place it in storage. Mark it for his next body 10 years later." They nodded. "Also my lord. There was another body that came through to you. A gift from someone." Lucifer raised his eyebrow. "Someone gave me a body as a gift?" They nodded. "Well bring it in. I'll examine it right quick." The demons nodded and left with the first body. Another pair of demons came in with another body and started in front of him. He could tell by the cloth that it was a woman. "Go ahead."

The cloth was pulled back and Lucifer's eyes widen. It was a gorgeous woman with light brown skin and very long white hair. She had small lips and a cute facial design as well as a good body. "Who sent this?" Lucifer says grabbing the woman's hand. Her skin was soft. "The reaper my lord. He said if you were considering your options this should help." Lucifer bit his lip slightly. "I see…take it to the lower chamber…and kept it well persevered or I will have your heads." The demons gulped and nodded. Placing the cloth back over the body they wheeled it away. Lucifer put his hands in his body as he tried to control his heart beat. 'Dammit Sam…you really pushing it…'

In Valeriea's domain, Dorian was looking the tube as a child now floated inside. Mikey walked up to him with Roy. "My lord…when will you remove her from the tube?" Dorian put his hands in his pocket. "a few more months. Don't want it to grow to big without know what its purpose is. I don't need it to betray me like that bitch." Roy frowned. "Mother did what she did for you." "No, she spreaded her legs like a common whore to that demon! I would rip her in half if I had the time." Roy sighs. "If it wasn't for mother then you wouldn't even have this clone. You couldn't even make a scratch on King Ron…"

Before he said another word, Dorian appeared in front of him and punched him in the nose, nearly breaking it. Roy fell back and held his bloody nose. "Don't you ever call him King in front of me! I am the true king not that bastard! If you ever say that again I'll rip your throat out and feed your body to the fucking hounds!" He lifted his foot and kicked Roy over and over. "Your just like your damn mother! Weak, useless, undisciplined! I should have killed you when you first failed me!" Mikey sighs. "My lord. You still need him for recon…" Dorian stopped kicking him. "Hmmfff…saving his life again huh. Very well…leave me." Roy got up and quickly left with a deadly glare on his face. Mikey looked at the tube and walked up to it. He placed his hand on it and the child inside opened one eye. Her eyes were light blue and they were staring down at Mikey before closing again. "Seems like it will be getting active soon…" Dorian says going to sit down. "Soon if this work I can start the next phase of my plan." He says chuckling.

On July 22nd, it was a rainy and thundery day and chilly day, it was Oichi's birthday. She however is not celebrating her birthday, he has work. Jess on the other hand was in the car with her mother and Aerith in her car set in the back and Rose was in her booster seat, Dawn was in a black dress, red blazer and black heels on. Jess was in a grey tank top, floral skinny jeans, light red leather jacket and black ankle boots. "So where are you taking me?" Dawn chuckled "You will see" Jess sighs.

In the back, Rose was a wearing a cute rain outfit, Aerith in her car seat was wearing a cute 2 Piece Heart Love Bodysuit & Pant Set and Bailey Toddler Boots. She was fast asleep from the car ride, Rose giggling quietly "Mommy baby is sleeping" Dawn chuckled "is she? Awwww" Jess smiled "she always falls asleep when she's in the car" Dawn pulling up to a house making Jess blink, it was a stunning Grand European Inspired Estate. Dawn parked the car and smiled "Here we are" Jess looked confused "Mom who's house is this?" Dawn just chuckled and got out with her umbrella opening. Jess sighs getting out with her umbrella and opening, Dawn getting Rosalina out who stuck next to Dawn under the umbrella. Jess went to Aerith's side opening it, Aerith was up and fussing. Jess smiled and unbuckled the car seat and put the rain proof cover over the car seat and took it out of the car, caring Aerith. Jess closed the door and dawn was already heading to the front door. Jess followed her. Dawn unlocking the door, she stepped in. Jess followed her eyes widen blinked at the place "Wow…" Dawn chuckled closing her umbrella, Jess did the same. "Grand European-inspired estate overlooking the 9th tee, fairway leading to the clubhouse. The quality grounds include pebble tech pool, overflow spa, hot tub, bluestone patios and stone fireplace. Gracious interiors boast abundance of living and entertaining space, Grand two-story foyer with hand-crafted Mahogany balusters leads to vaulted fireside great room. Private owner's suite on main with separate fireside sitting room. Additional rooms include banquet-sized dining room, keeping room and sunroom. Finished terrace level offers gentleman's bar, gym, billiards, kitchen and guest suite. 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, Additional features include three-car garage, slate roof and irrigation. All future and appliances included is house is worth at least $ 1,995,000"

Jess blinked at her "Mother.. what are trying to tell me" Dawn smiled more at her and lifted up the keys to her "welcome to your new home" Jess's eyes widen and looked shocked "W-What..?" "Jess this is your new house, I know your apartment was destroyed and couldn't not get fixed because it kept falling apart, I moved all your stuff here" Jess looked around and smiled "mama… thank you" she said taking the keys. Dawn chuckled "I knew you would like it" Rose giggled "Yay" she clapped her hands 

In a small shop called Fashion Nova, Oichi was working the front desk. She was wearing a black shirt with a gray sweater over it and a pair of blue Jean's. Her cousin Maximus was in charge of this shop. It was a small starting store that sold exotic and handmade clothing items. With Oichi's luck most of her own designs were also apart of the store and were a hit. Another thing about the store is that any profits from homemade things, half went back to those who made it. A older lady walked up to her with one of her outfits. "Excuse, I'd like to buy this. How much is it?" "Oh! Yes! That is a beautiful dress you picked. If you like you can also get the pocket to match it. It took a long time to make but I'm glad its selling." "Did you make this?" The woman asked. Oichi nodded. "Yes I did." "Wow, you have some skill. I'm very impressed from a girl of your age."

Oichi chuckled. "Thank you. So would you like the purse with it?" The woman nodded. Oichi rings the prices up. "Okay well that will be 38.50." "Really!? The mall would charge an arm and a leg for this!" Oichi smiled. "I know." She and the woman chuckled as she paid. "Thank you! Please come again!" Oichi waved to the woman as she left. Oichi sighs out and goes to the back to start restocking. "Working on my birthday isn't all too bad. Saki should be at work as well…I miss my babies though…" She says pouting. 

Jess smiled at the nursery room holding Aerith who was just yawning, which was a surprise At first glance, it's all about the dreamy floral wallpaper with A sweet iron bed, pastel hues, lace and more lace. Dresser with changer on top and rocking chair.

"I had it all made for you" Dawn said, Jess chuckled "Mom this is amazing, thank you. Do you mind If put her down for a nap?" Dawn chuckled "Of course" I have the baby monitor all hooked up, Jess smiled and stepped over to the crib placing Aerith down gently, Aerith yawned. Jess smiled "you want me to sing you to sleep?" Aerith smiled at her mother with a tired smile. Jess chuckled

"Sleep my love as the trees above protect you from the dark. A great river will watch you as you dream until dawn.

Sleep my love, close your eyes.

And when you awaken, the new day will bring to you a bright new world.

Sleep my love as the birds above.

Do rest their weary wings.

Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing.

Sleep my love, close your eyes.

And when you awaken, the new day will bring to you a bright new world.

Ever so gently hear my voice. Ever so softly feel my touch.

Always so gently I walk.

So go to sleep, my love." She sang, Aerith's eyes where closed and she was slightly asleep. Jess smiled down at her daughter and leaned down kissing her forehead and covering her slightly stepping out of the room quietly with Dawn behind her closing the door.

At Frank's, Danni was keeping the triplets and Seth had Takara. She giggled as Ayden and Kaleb were bouncing in their bouncers making happy noises. Jayden was in her arms eating. He ate more than the other two. "You three are just the cutest!" Joseph came downstairs and Ayden turned to him. He made a loud screaming with sparkling eyes.

Joseph smiled. "Hey Ayden." He walked over to him and picked him up. "Seems like you caught a triplet." Danni says switching an empty bottle out. Jayden started to get fussy. "Oh stop it. Granny is coming with your food. Don't worry." She grabbed another bottle and gave it to him. "Is it okay to feed him so much?" Joseph asks bouncing Ayden. "Yeah, he is like his mom in every way. I know when he gets greedy." Ayden started to fuss in Joseph arms. "Looks like it's time to feed him to." She handed him a bottle. Joseph sat down and started feeding Ayden. Kaleb kept bouncing, enjoying himself.

"Hey Danni?" "Yes dear?" Joseph looked down at Ayden. "Um…I was thinking…you and Frank have been like super good to me and all and I'm grateful for everything you've done but…" He looked conflicted. "You wanna move out sweetie?" He looked at her. "Your sister got an apartment when she was 16, more like I accidentally kicked her out…but if you think you're ready to move out and get a spot with Dustin then I say go for it." Joseph blushed. "I…I didn't say it would be with him!" Danni giggles. "No need to be embarrassed. It's perfectly fine if you want more alone time with him. You did well in school and you have a part time job at the mall. I say you well earned the trust to get a spot."

Joseph sighed. "You…do you think he'd move in with me if I asked him?" "I don't see why not. Technically Ross and Kaci are living together. Oh! Tell me have you and him…you know…" Joseph face went completely red. "Mom!...I mean D-Danni…" Danni laughed. "I don't mind you calling me mom. Sooooo…did you?" Joseph sighed and shook his head. "No…not yet…I'm a little scared I guess and he's been kind enough not to rush me but…" Danni hums "Well I guess whenever you are ready you're ready. No need to rush and Dustin wouldn't be the type to rush you into doing something you don't like. None the less you can move out if you like. I wont stop you. Just remember that you always have a place here with us. I'll be looking forward to more grandbabies to." She says chuckling. Joseph pouted slightly with a blush.

Jess was hugging one of the kitchen counter's "I love this kitchen" the kitchen wooden with black counter tops and matching island and nice stool chairs and high-top brand appliances. It was right off from the living room. Dawn chuckled "The boys are gonna be here to bring your stuff from Meyers manor" 

Jess smiled "aww how sweet of them, I hope Kaci isn't caring anything" Rose skipped over "Mama! Pool!" Dawn chuckled "Yup, maybe when it's nice out we can come here and swim" Rose's eyes widen "Really…?!" Dawn nodded "go on and play your tablet sweetie" Rose giggled and skipped back to the couch and jumped on it and was right away on her tablet playing a toddler learning game.

the front door opened, Dustin, Kaci and ross walked in. Ross and Dustin where caring boxes and suitcases. Kaci was holding a small light bag. Kaci smiled "Wow, nice place" Dustin chuckled "very" Ross looked around "Mhmm not bad, dawn did good on finding her a nice place for her and my goddaughter" Dawn walked over "Oh you guys are here, right up stairs, the door that's open is Jess's master bedroom. Please try not to make so much noise, Jess just put Aerith down for her nap" Kaci chuckled and walked off to the kitchen to find Jess. Dustin chuckled "Come on Ross" Ross sighed and followed Dustin.

At Seth's Manor, Despite the weather, Takara was running around with Silver and Lucien. She giggled trying to catch them. Seth was outside reading with Hayate next to him. He smiled as he watched Takara fall but get back up and run. "She's a little Tom boy just like Makoto. Its chilly outside and she still wants to come out to play." Seth looked up to see them playing. "Yes. I wonder how that will turn out when she gets older." Hayate chuckled and frowned. "Father. I'm sorry about Matsuri. If I would have known." "You knew." Seth says. Hayate looked at him. "You and Matsuri both mistreated the girl and because of that Makoto caused trouble for us. Of course I do blame myself as well but as her parents you both had a responsibility to raise her right. You choose to neglect her. Rune is still looking for her. At this point it's dead or alive." Hayate bit his lip.

In the yard, Takara screamed out laughing and playing. "Tag! TAG!" She yelled oout. She watched as Silver tripped Lucien making him fall. Takara jumped on him. "Got you!" She says smiling. Lucien sat up and frowned. "Really Silver! Tripping me!?" Silver chuckled and shrugs. "Should have watched where you were going." Lucien got up and stormed to him. "Do it again and I'll punch you in the face!" Silver stuck his tongue out making Lucien growl at him.

Takara watched them as they started arguing. Just then she looked near the edge of the woods. She blinked when she saw something shining. "Ooo pretty!" She walked up to it and reached out for it. It moved making her giggle and ran after it. She reached out to grab it when instead something grabbed her. She let out a loud fearful scream before she was dragged off through the woods.

Hearing her scream, Silver and Lucien eyes widen and ran into the woods. Hayate and Seth were right behind them. "Takara!" Hayate yelled out. Seth growled. "Find her now!" Silver, Lucien, and Hayate quickly left looking for Takara.

Jess was rubbing Kaci's yummy and her eyes where sparkling "I can't believe it… you pregnant! I'm so excited" Kaci chuckled "close to 3 months, we have an appointment with aurora at the end of July" Jess smiled. Dawn chuckled "everyone is having babies, Chida is due soon isn't he?" Kaci nodded "just one month to go"

Dustin and Ross walked in, Rose smiled "Hi" Dustin chuckled "Hi little cuss" he walked over and sat down next to her "What you playing?" "Game!" he chuckled. Ross was over to Jess, Kaci and Dawn "Nice place" Dawn chuckled "So you excited for the appointment?" Kaci smiled "yup" Ross nodded "Yeah" then Kaci's stomach growled again, he flushed. Jess chuckled "hungry Kaci? You want something to eat?" Kaci licked all his lips "Sure, you have any raw meat?" Jess blinked "Well I don't know, mom is the fridge stock?" Dawn nodded "Yeah" Jess smiled and stepped over to the fridge.

Rose giggled "No! like this!" she moved her finger and the ball hit the pins, Dustin chuckled "kool can you watch movies on this?" Rose nodded "bell!" Dustin smiled at her

Jess walked back to the counter of meat and Kaci was licking his lips, Ross chuckled at him. Jess with knife him hand started to cut the meat. Kaci was watching her, then jess hissed and pulled her hand back "Ow…!" Dawn blinked "you aright?" Jess sighs "I cut my finger" he stepped away to wash her hands, Kaci's nose sniffed and his eyes widen turning red and with his speed he was right next to grabbing her wrist making her eyes widen, licking it then moved behind her with a flash biting down on her shoulder making her gasp loudly. Dawn eyes's widen "Kaci don't!" Dustin stood up "brother stop!" he rushed over, Ross and him rushed over but Jess put her hand up stopping them "No… don't… you don't know what he would do if you try to pull him off so… just let him…" she said has Kaci started to drinking from her. Rose was frowning at him. Dustin bites he's lip "Brother stop you will suck her dry… Ross do something…" Dawn shaking "Kaci calm down… please" Jess stood there "It's alright…" she told them, Ross frown and stepped over "Kaci enough, you will drain her" Kaci blinked still in her shoulder, his eyes widen and stop shining red. He realized his fangs for her shoulder "Oh my god I'm so sorry…!" Jess smiled "It's alright Kaci, it happens. Your pregnant you have all these new carvings, Chida did the same thing to me…"

Kaci frowned has Ross grabbed a rag and whipped his face "you full?" Kaci frowned "No…" Dawn sighs with relief "Ross why don't you cut the meat for him, Jess hunny go clean up, is your bite mark healed?" Jess nodded and walked away. Dustin frowned and followed to help her.

Oichi was in the back with Maximus. "So how do you like working here?" "It been great! I'm learning so much from. There are things I didn't even know about fashion and it's just mind blowing." Maximus chuckled. "Yes, a lot goes into and I'll make sure to teach everything you need to know. I want to leave this store in a good hands when I go." "Go?" Maximus nodded. "Yea, got other companies to run, fashion shows to hold, models to find. I can't stay here forever." Oichi frowned. "I see…" Maximus smiled. "Don't worry I'll be here every now and then to check on you."

Oichi felt her phone vibrate. She gets it out her pocket and look. "Hmm…Saki's dad is calling me." She looked at Maximus and nodded. Oichi answered. "Hello?" "Oichi sweetie listen…I want to come to the manor now. I already called Saki but…" "Has something happen?" There was a pause. "Yes…Takara has gone missing…" Oichi's eyes widen and she stood up in panic. "What! What do you mean missing!?" Maximus blinks at her. "I'm sorry Oichi I can explain later but right now we need you. Because of the storm we cant catch her scent." "I'm on my way!" She hangs up. "Max I…" "Go on. It's about Takara right. I'll call auntie Danni and let her know." Oichi nodded. "Thank you so much!" She quickly ran out the store, leaving her things here. In her panic she went into her second form and started jumping roof to roof using her speed.

She made it to the manor quickly and landed down behind the house where Seth and Hayate was. "Oichi…" Oichi growled at them. Seth frowned. "The forest…" Oichi started to sniff on the ground and she quickly took off. Hayate looked down. "She hates me…I let my granddaughter be taken…" "No, she's just more worried about Takara. She's letting her instincts take over fully. It's best not to get in her way right now."

Frank unlocked the front door of the apartment and stepped in with black folder in his hands "Danni I'm home" he said closing the door and locking it, he down the hall and into the living room to see Danni on the phone "Danni?"

"Takara went missing…" Frank frowned "I'm sure Oichi will find her, you want me to stay here?" he said looking at the triplets fast asleep. Danni hangs her phone up. "Yes, I'll head to Seth's house. Two noses are better then one. I'll call Jess on my way there. She is Takara's Godmother. It would be wrong to leave her out." Frank smiled "alright, I'll be here watching over the triplets"

They heard whimpering. They looked to see Jayden waking up. "He just need changing. I'll be back. Joseph upstairs so don't let them overwhelm you." She kissed his cheek and quick rushed out the door. Frank chuckled and stepped over to Jayden, he picked him up gently "lets get you changed"

In the forest, Oichi landed on a tree branch. She looked around and listened to her surroundings. She focused all her senses and listened for anything that didn't match. Something that would lead to Takara. She then heard a twig snap behind her. She did a back flip and landed down on whoever's it was. "Wait! It's me!" Oichi narrows her eyes to see Rune. She growls at him and goes back to searching. Rune sat up and shivered at her tenacity. "It's like watching a beast on a hunt…scary…"

In the backyard, Sakamoto rushed to Seth. "Did you find her!?" "No…Oichi is in the forest." "Okay! I can understand grandfather but why aren't you out there searching for her to!" Sakamoto says to Hayate. "Well…its hard to catch her scent. I would just be in the way and…" Sakamoto punched him, sending him to the ground. Hayate eyes widen at this. "I don't give a shit about that! She is your Grandchild! You need to be out there looking for her you shitty old man! You might have failed Makoto but you will NOT fail Takara! Now get your ass out there and look for her!" Hayate frowned but got up and rushed out to the forest.

Sakamoto sighs out and looked at Seth. "Forgive me Grandfather…I lost my temper and struck my father." "Its fine. I would have done it myself. Go join the search. I'll coordinate from here in case they backtrack." Sakamoto nodded and ran off into the forest. Seth sighed. "Hopefully we will find her soon."

Kaci was frowning eating his meat "I'm horrible…." Dawn shook his head "No dear, youth not the first vampire who sunk fangs her because the smell of her rare witch blood" Kaci sniffed "but she's like my sister and I didn't that to her" "If she's not mad or anything then no need to worry." Ross says sighing.

Jess rushed downstairs with Aerith in her arms who was wide awake "I just got a call from Danni, Takara was kidnaped!" Dawn's eyes widen "Oh my goodness!" Kaci frowned "who could do that!" Ross frowned. "Why do the worst crap happen on birthdays."

Jess looked at her mother "Mom please watch Aerith for me, I wanna help. I'm Takara's god mother" Dawn nodded "Of course hunny you go and help" Dawn took Aerith gently who fussed just slightly "Dustin stay here please" Dustin nodded "I'll give Joseph a call" he stepped away and took out his phone, Jess looked at Ross "I'm ready to go" Kaci frowned "I have to stay don't I?" Jess nodded "Ross would kill anyone who tired to hurt you and the baby"

"Damn straight." He says opening a portal to Seth's and jumps in. Kaci flushed but pouted. Jess rushed in behind him

Danni was standing beside Seth as she looked around. "How could she got snatched without anyone of you noticing…" Seth sighs. "We let our guard down…" A portal opened Ross jumped out. Without a word he races off to the forest. Jess rushed over to them "Seth I need something of her quickly!" she asked him with a worried look on her face. Seth frowned and looked at the patio. He went over and picked up Takara's bumble bee doll baby and walked back over. "Will this do?" He asked. Jess nodded and took it. Holding it she closed her eyes has the aura around her flowed through her and out, her hair floated. Seth looked at Danni who nodded. "If we cant find her through scent then go with the next best thing." Seth sigh and nodded, waiting for Jess to find out something. She see's Matsuri running through the forest with Takara. Jess frowned "Buzz, Buzz" they blinked at her has a yellow light like a stream came rushing form the sky, it stopped in from om the revival Takara's familiar bee "follow me buzz buzz" the bee beamed into the forest, Danni frowned "What did you see?" "Matsuri has Takara…" Jess said rushed in and the bumblebee followed her.

In the forest, Oichi caught Takara's scent faintly. Behind her was Ross, Sakamoto, and Rune. Oichi growled as she dropped to all fours picking up speed leaving them behind. Ross frowned. "It would be nice to have Paxton here…" Sakamoto nodded as Oichi disappeared in front of them. "Crap…I guess we keep going forward." Jess appeared next to them with Takara's bumblebee "I know where she is and I guess so does Oichi. This way" she said running in front of them with her magical enchanted speed, the bumblebee kept up with her.

Matsuri was running with Takara. "Noooo! Stop it!" Takara yelled out in tears. "Mama!" Matsuri frowned. "Your mom is dead because of you! She wouldn't of have to die if you were never were born." Matsuri could sense everyone coming in. She bit her lip. "I thought the storm would have helped some. Fuck it then." She stops and throws Takara on the ground. "Owie…mama…" Matsuri grabbed her hair and held her up. Her claws grew. "I'll kill you here and now!" Takara screams out as Matsuri brought her hand down. "MAMA!"

Oichi then appears in full attack mood. She tackled Matsuri hard, knocking Takara out of Matsuri's hand. Takara landed on the ground and her eyes widen as she felt a pop in her arm. She screamed loudly. Oichi went for her but Matsuri grabbed Oichi's ankle and sliced them with her claws. Oichi hissed out. "Taka hunny run! Run to auntie Jess!" "Hurts mama!" Matsuri tackled Oichi back to the ground. "Run!" Takara cries as she ran from the way Oichi came. "Auntie!" She cried out.

Oichi glares at Matsuri and punches her in the face. "How dare you hurt her! Have you lost your mind!" Matsuri rubbed her chin. "That girl will die…shes half human. She doesn't belong in out family and neither do you!" She attacks Oichi.

Takara was crying as she ran. "Owie…" She says holding her arm. She turned back when she heard a loud crash from where Oichi was. "Mama…" She shook ready to run back to her. Jess frowned held her hand up has a green glow appeared and hand it over Takara's arm, Jess frowned "It's broken…" then the bumblebee landed on Takara's arm gently and it started to glow yellow and takara's arm was glowing, takara's eyes widen "What happening..?" Jess smiled "she's healing you" then the boys came towards them "Boys watch her!" Jess said has they reached her and Jess rushed to help Oichi. 

"Daddy!" Takara says running to him. Sakamoto smiled and picks her up and hugged her. "I'm here sweetie." Ross frowned and went up ahead.

Oichi was knocked slightly by Matsuri. Matsuri growls. "Don't think I can't harm you wolf!" Her eyes turned red. Oichi dropped to all fours. Her aura claws raged out. Out the corner of her eyes she saw Jess jumped out ready to take Matsuri on as well. "I'm gonna kick your ass for touching my goddaughter!" she shouted has lightning sparked around her.

Matsuri frowned. "The witch bitch to…great…fine. I'll get rid of you both and then I'll take that girl back and those disgusting children of yours!" Jess snapped and with her magical lightning she was right in front of Matsuri punching her in the face with such a powerful force it sent a shockwave and made Matsuri get thrown back slamming in a tree "You will not touch my niece of my nephews! Oichi lets take her down together!"

Oichi growls as she charged first. She and Matsuri went hand to hand until Oichi she rolled over Oichi's back and tried to slam her into the ground. Oichi flipped her and pushed her head into the ground. Matsuri gasps out as she twirls and backs away from Oichi. "Damn wolf!"

Fighting her, Jess having another opening, the green lightning formed around her more as she rushed toward Matsuri. swirling with a marital arts move, her left foot went down just missing Matsuri's face but the lightning that touched her face has Jess's foot passing her face sent a powerful electric shock making her scream and be thrown back again.

She was caught by Oichi's aura claw and was welcomed with another punch in the face. Oichi then jumped up and wrapped her legs around Matsuri's neck and flipped her over into the ground. Before Matsuri could recover Oichi took her foot and slammed it on her head knocking her out. Jess walked over lifted her arm has green lighting wrapped around Matsuri's body binding her. 

Ross walks out and whistles. "Jeez…you both of you didn't even let me get any fun in." Oichi sighs out and stands up until they hear a shot. Jess and Ross heard Oichi yell out as something went through her shoulder. Ross rushed past her guarding her back. Oichi held her bleeding shoulder. Jess's eyes widen "Oichi!" shed rushed over to her.

They heard a chuckle. "Aw…to bad. I was hoping to catch that rare wolf breed. I'll have to try later." Ross frowned as another shot rings out. This time it hit Oichi in the leg. "Ah!" She takes a knee. They hear laughter. "One more for the road." Another shot rings out but Ross couldn't tell where it was coming from. Jess felt magic coming towards Oichi and she quickly rushed her out the way. She was hit on her right side. "Jess!" Oichi says. She then gasps out as she was hit once again in her other leg. Jess screamed holding her side and falling to the ground.

They heard laughter. "Idiot girl! You think because you pushed my target out the way you'd save her! My bullets are homing seekers. They hit whatever target I want! Next time remember that. Hahaha!"

Everything then went silent. Ross turned to Oichi and Jess. Oichi's legs shook from the bullet wounds and she ended up falling down to her knees. Two holes were in her legs and they weren't healing and the bleeding wasn't stopping along with her shoulder. Jess on the ground groaning in pain "O-Oichi… R-Ross…" blood was poring from her side 

Ross sighs. "I swear you both are a fucking handful!" He quickly opens a portal. He grabs Matsuri and tosses her through. He goes to Oichi but she slaps his hands away. "Jess…first…" She says holding her shoulder. "Your bleeding out faster idiot." Oichi glared at him. "Jess…first…" Ross frowned. "Fine." He goes to Jess and picks her up carefully and takes her through the portal.

On the other side. The portal had open to where everyone was waiting. Takara was in Sakamoto's arm tearing. Waiting for Oichi. They watched as Matsuri was tossed out. She groans. Sakamoto growls until Ross walks out with a bleed Jess. "Jess and Oichi got injured!" Seth frowned. "Where is Oichi?" Ross looks at the portal. "I don't have what I need to help them, get them to hospital. Leave the portal open for Sakamoto to get though." Ross nodded and opened a second portal leading to the hospital. Jess fainted in Ross's arms.

Sakamoto handed Takara to Danni before going through the first portal. There Oichi had turned back to her human form and was laying on the ground. "Ichi!" He went to her and picked her up carefully. "My body…feels heavy." She mumbled out. Sakamoto picked her up and ran out the portal. Danni gasps and Sakamoto ran into the second portal. "MAMA!" Takara yelled out. "She will be okay sweetie. Her and your auntie will be in good hands." She says following them though the portal.

At Jess's new house, Dawn was washing the dishes has her phone ringed. She signed dried her hands off and answered it "Yes?" Kaci and Dustin with Rose on Dustin's lap looked up at her has her face went in horror and dropped to the ground, Their eyes widen and Dustin sat up with Rose in his arms, Kaci got up and they rushed over to her "Dawn what happen?" Dustin asked, Dawn was tearing "Jess…. She was shot… her and Oichi… by a hunter… Ross took her to the ER" Kaci's eyes widen "WE have to go the hospital!" Dustin nodded "Dawn why don't you stay here with Aerith" Dawn sniffed and nodded "please go check on her for me I don't wanna take Aerith to the ER…." Dustin put down Rose "stay here rose" Rose frowned but nodded and she rushed to dawn hugging her. Kaci and Dustin left the house taking Jess's car keys, getting in her car they drove off.

Joseph was rushing down the stairs, as Frank was dealing Jayden. "I'll go to the hospital and check on Oichi and Jess." He says grabbing his keys. In Frank's arms Jayden started to cry loudly. "Must feel something wrong with Oichi…I'll let you know what's going on." He says leaving. As he left Ayden and Kaleb also starting crying. Frank nodded and frowned bouncing Jayden, Frank bites his lip "Shit…"

Zach in the surgery room with nurses, Jess was on the bed with her shirt off still unconscious. The bullet that hit her ran right through her body but it didn't hit anything vital. He started to stitch her up, finishing "she needs some blood, she lost a lot of it" he said "Put her in the double room, be careful with her" they nodded to him and the nurse rolled her out. Two other nurses' frown to see Oichi was rolled in "She isn't healing the bullet's are out of her" Zach nodded "Lets get you stitched up Oichi alright?"

"Jess…is she okay?" Oichi asked. "Jess is fine, she's in a double room resting. I'm gonna numb your spots you where shot at and I'm stitch you and alright?" Zach said to her has the nurse put the stitch kit down next to him on the tray.

"I don't think that will be necessary…" Oichi says as her shoulder started to bleed out more. Zach frowned. "You got shot in three different places. Don't try to be strong now. Your in good hands." "I'm not...something is wrong. My legs…I can feel them or move them at all." She says in a panic voice. Zach frowned, the nurses looked surprised. Zach closes his eyes "Let's.. stitch you and figure out about numbness, we need to close your wounds if only I have Essence of Dittany, but Jess is the only who has it" he said and started to stitch her up.

Dustin and Kaci walked in the ER waiting area, they see Danni, Sakamoto, Ross, Joseph and Takara. They walked right on over "Ross, what happen? Dawn got a call saying Jess and Oichi were shot" he frowned and looked worried, his nose sniffed and he say the blood of Jess on his shirt "I hope they are okay…" sitting down next to Ross. Dustin walked up to Joseph sitting on his lap and held his hand, he was worried also. 

Sakamoto came from the back with two clean shirts. He tossed a clean one to Ross. They both quickly change and placed the bloody shirts in a sealed bag.

Takara was in Danni's lap. Her cheeks were puffy from crying. Her bee was posed up in her hair. "I hurt mama…" She says sniffing. Danni frowned and turned her around. "No you didn't sweetie. Your mama is super strong okay? She will be okay and you can hug her has much as you want. She did what she did to protect you. That's how much she loves you okay?" Takara nodded. "Okay Grammy…"

Sakamoto walked over. "Still no word on them." He sits next to Danni. "Daddy." Sakamoto takes her and hugs her. "I'm happy your safe Takara." Takara buries her face in his shoulder. He looks over at Joseph. "How are the boys?" "They were crying their eyes out when I left. Frank might be feeling a little overwhelmed." Danni chuckled. "When we learn how the girls are okay I'll have them bring Oichi the boys. They must be worried about her."

Aurora came out from the back "come with me to the back" she said, Kaci and Dustin frown but they stood up. Danni and the others got up as well.

Following her to the back they were lead to the same room they were in when Danni died. Taking their seats, Aurora stepped out has Zach walked in "Zach how are they?" Kaci asked.

Zach smiled "They are fine and in shared room, resting however.. For Oichi her legs are paralyzed by the magic from the shots. Tranquilizers made for capturing the supernatural. Her shoulder it didn't effect much" Kaci and Dustin frowned "Hunters…." Danni frowned. "Hunters…I'll need to let father know…he and Oichi are on their rarity list…" "I also wanna check Takara's arm" Zach said stepping over and knelling down gently lifting Takara's arm "you feel no pain sweetie?" Takara shook her head. "Bee help…"

Zach smiled and his eyes glowed slightly "Mhmmm your bumblebee did a good job on healing you but your arm bone is still slightly fractured… vampire children and babies heal slower when they are young so I'll put you on an arm brace until it fully does heal which will be for a month" he said taking out a blood lollipop "Here for a such a big girl, aurora will get you a brace. Pink or black?" "Pink!" Takara says taking the lollipop with sparkling eyes. Sakamoto smiles and rubs her head. "When can we see the girls?" Zach nodded "Of course, follow me"

Following Zach they reached the room, opening it they followed him. It was a nice 2 bedded patient room, with two chairs and two TV's. Jess was on the bed by the window and Oichi was on the one on the right of her near the door, they were both asleep. Hooked up to the machine's and IVS, they were both in a cute light orange comfortable waffle-weave fabric hospital gown "I can get more chairs" he said letting them go to the girls. Kaci and Dustin walked over to the one with Jess. Danni and Joseph went to Oichi.

Aurora stepped in with a pink Thumb, Elbow, Orthotics, Joint PNG brace "Takara, let's get this on you" she said walking over her. Takara frowned. "Its okay. Aurora won't hurt you." Sakamoto says.

Aurora carefully putting it on her "There we go, now be careful alright, your arm is still healing" "Ok…" Danni rubbed Oichi's head. "Getting hurt on your birthday. It's quite a story to tell when the kids get older." She says smiling. Joseph sighs. "Now what? Are we gonna tell gramps?" "Yeah. He'd want to know if hunters attacked her. Were just lucky they didn't take her…" Sakamoto frowned at this. "The hunters are becoming active lately…we are going to have to be more on guard." Dustin and Kaci by Jess's side. Dustin was frowning and him and Kaci were speaking Grivadan "you think she will be okay?" Kaci asked "I don't know, she's strong" Dustin said and looking over a Joseph, Kaci sighs "we should call Dawn and tell how Jess is doing?" Kaci asked, Dustin nodded "yeah" he said looking back at Jess and taking out his phone.

On July 30th, Kaci and Ross stepped into the hospital "so where are we suppose to go? Woman's imaging?" Ross asked, Kaci shook his head "There is a new section for men, men's imaging because of male barriers, it's on the 2nd floor near the woman's section" Ross nodded and they both walked to the elevator, pushing the up button they waited and it opened, stepping in they bushed the 2nd floor button. It closed and went up. reaching the 2nd floor the doors opened and they both walked out holding hands. Following the signs to the men's imaging area, when they reached it was a gray and black color theme. Kaci smiled "Chida said it was all ducked out for make men to feel comfortable without the pink" he pouted "True men would love pink" he said has they walked to the counter, a male nurse behind the counter smiled "Name?" "Kaci Meyers" he nodded and typed on his computer "alright, you are all set please have a seat the one of the nurse will come out for you" Kaci nodded and took Ross's hand and walked over to the chairs and sat down. Kaci can see some vampire males looking at him, couples. They whispered to each other "Isn't that prince Kaci?" "Yeah and his cousin lover"

Kaci sighed and grabbed a magazine and started to read it, Couple of demons were frowning at Kaci "Disgusting…" "very disgusting…" Kaci bites his lip and roughly flipped the page of his magazine. Ross yawned as he ignored them. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I think I might grow my hair out or maybe cut it shorter…Gah I miss my old body." He says pouting slightly. Kaci chuckled "No matter what you will still look handsome, and even in a female body you would look gorgeous, I'm bi so I wouldn't mind if you were in a female body" Kaci smiled flipping a page. "Meh. Prefer my male body over anything else.

The door opened and a male nurse came out, he had gray hair and aqua slit eyes. Black rim glasses where on his face and he had on a nurse scrubs on, he sighed "Kaci" Kaci smiled and put down the magazine. Him and Ross walked over to him, Kaci frown has he can sense he was a demon "This way" he said in a none caring mood. Kaci bites his lip and followed him with Ross.

Reaching the scale "Please step on the scale" he asked, Kaci nodded and stepped on it. The nurse looked and nodded "Gained which is uh I guess good for you" he said, Kaci stepped down frowning at him "This way" he said, they followed him to a room, opening it they stepped in and Kaci smiled, the ultrasound room was a black, white and gray themed "Nice room" he said walking over sitting down. Ross sat down next to him. The nurse started to check his vitals "everything seems good… your blood level is slightly high…" Kaci frowned "What does that mean…?" the nurse sighed "since you are caring a demon in you, have you been craving tons of blood and raw meat?" Kaci nodded "Yes…" "Then that's it, it's normal for someone who is caring a half demon in them. You want nothing more to drink blood and eat raw meat" he said, Kaci sighs and leans back on the bed "I see…" "It could also do with your vampire gene also" he said getting up "Dr. Meyers will be with you in a moment" he said leaving the room closing the door. Kaci sighed "is every demon gonna give me the disgusted look?" "Pretty much. Just ignore them. You got the prince of demons and his child in your stomach so of course you're your going to get some hate here and there." Ross says shrugging.

The door opened and Zach stepped in with a smile "Kaci and ross, hello" Kaci blinked "Uncle your gonna be the one that does my appointment?" Zach chuckled "Of course, Aurora is busy in the woman's section but first" he reached from behind the door and pulled in the demon nurse "Apologize to my nephew" the demon nurse nodded "I apologize for the behavior and I apologize my young lord I did not mean to offend you and your lover and your unborn child" Kaci frowned slightly but nodded "you are forgiven"  
Zach let go of the male nurse "leave us and you will hear from the board about your behavior" the male nurse frown and nodded leaving. Zach closed the door and walked over "I'm sorry about that, we have a lot of demon nurses and even a couple of doctors, when my staff heard of your appointment they weren't really that happy" Kaci sighs "I know.. Ross said most demons won't accept my pregnancy…" Ross shrugs. "Can't be helped."

Zach smiled "Now then role up the shirt and let me see that tummy!" Kaci flushed and rolled up his shirt. Zach smiled and poked it making Kaci jump slightly "Uncle.." Zach chuckled "Your big for 15 weeks, lets take a look" he said getting the warming gel, squeezing some on his tummy, Zach pointed to the screen on the wall "you can look up on that, instead of turning your head at mine" he said has he put the wand on Kaci's tummy. Kaci and smiled and took Ross's hand has they watched on the TV on the wall.

Right away the image came, Kaci smiled "Our baby…. Ross…" "Yeah." Ross says. Zach smiled "has you know, you are 15 weeks know, has I can see your pregnancy is more in the front then the back. It depends on the uterus and yours is more pointed forward then back." Kaci smiled. "I can tell the sex, if you want me too?" Kaci eyes widen "You can…?" "Well let's get to it." Ross says. Zach chuckled "Let's see if the little one will wont be stubborn on finding it's gender" Kaci looked at the screen in excitement, holding Ross's hand more. Zach hummed "Mhmmm come on little one let me see…." He kept looking trying to find a good angle then he stopped, he looked and smile and clicked the area "see this here, it's a girl" Kaci gasped "A girl?!" Zach nodded "Yup, a girl" Ross smiled slightly. "A girl huh.."

After the appointment, They walked out from the back, the same demon couple saw them and frowned at them. Kaci then see's Chida and Jin walking in, Chida looking so pregnant he was 8 months pregnant. Kaci smiled "Chida! Jin!" he walked over with Ross, Chida smiled "You cuss" Kaci chuckled and rubbed his tummy "Your getting big, your close to your due date?" "I'm 8 months, just one month away and they will be here" Jin smiled "love why don't you sit down and I'll check you in" Chida smiled and looked at Kaci "how was your appointment?" Kaci grinned and rubbed his tummy "It's a girl!" the demons not far eyes widen and looked disgusted. Chida chuckled "Awww a little girl! Girls are easer then boys. Well see you later" Kaci nodded and took Ross's hand walking off.

Didn't take them long to reach the lobby, Kaci and Ross were in the gift shop "What should we get the girls?" Kaci asked looking at the stuff animals.

Ross picked up a wolf stuff animal. "Oichi is probably going crazy in here. She hates hospitals." Kaci chuckled and he sees something that made his eyes widen, he picked up "A unicorn kitty! Jess loves cats and unicorns! This is prefect for her!" "Anything else?" Ross asked

Kaci smiled and walked over to the candy and then he see's bubble gum candy cigar's for gender revel, he smirked and picked up the pink one for girl "Kaci let's check out" Ross said by the checkout counter, Kaci nodded and walked over to him. Placing Jess's plush toy down and candy cigar. The casher ringed them up and put them in bags "25" Ross payed her, Kaci and Ross taking their bags.

Finding the girls room, they walked in to see them both awake. Jess smiled to see them "Hey boys!" "Hey…" Oichi says looking down at a fashion book.

Kaci chuckled "We have gifts!" Kaci walked over to Jess and handed hers. Jess chuckled and opened her to see the unicorn kitty, she giggled "Ahhh! Kaci this is pretty thank you!" Kaci chuckled and hugged her gently "You are welcome" Ross poked Oichi in the face with her wolf stuff animal and she smacked him in the face with her magazine making him chuckle at her.

Kaci chuckled "so we have amazing news!" the girls blinked at them, Kaci lifted up the bubblegum cigar candy, that read 'it's a girl' Jess's eyes widen "Your having a girl?!" Kaci nodded "Yup!" "Congratulations you to." Oichi says. Aurora stepped in and stretched slightly "Oh Kaci and Ross, I heard form father congrats" Kaci smiled "Thank you" Aurora chuckled "Lady's you will be happy to here you will be released tomorrow afternoon!" Jess smiled "Good I miss my baby girl" Aurora chuckled and left the room. "Finally…I hate hospitals…" Oichi says sighing

Damien entered the room with his mother Heliosa, she looked at Ross and bowed "young lord" she looked at Kaci and smiled "congrats on the baby prince Kaci" Kaci blinked "your not disgusted….?" Heliosa shook her head "No of course not, hybrid children are power and those demons who are idiots that don't understand it" Kaci smiled brightly and giggled "Best day, where having a girl" Heliosa giggled "girls are fun" Damien walked over to jess with a purple glass vase with purple blush and rose roses. Jess smiled "are those for me?" Damien chuckled "yup" he said putting them down. Jess smiled "Thank you, they are very beautiful" Damien smiled sitting down on the bed and leaned kissing her forehead "I heard of the new place, I hope I get to see it soon" Jess smiled "Of course, you and your mother are welcome" Heliosa walked over "Lady Jess I'm happy you are alright" Jess smiled "thank you, Lady Heliosa"

Kaci was frowning at Damien, Ross nudged him "we should get going" Kaci blinked and smiled "Of course, I hope you two feel better soon" he said hugging Oichi and walking over moving Damien off the bed making him sigh and Kaci hugged Jess, jess smiled "Bye Kaci! Bye Ross!" Oichi waves goodbye as she goes back to her reading.

At the glass shop, Mara was putting a piece down for sale. She smiled softly at it "my best work" 2 Large Pair of Enameled 19th inspired Black Glass Vases.  
Hearing the store bell ring has the door opened, she smiled "Welcome!" she say it was Paxton, Sonya and Marie. She smiled "Cousin Paxton and Marie, hello welcome. I Just put some new bases and new glass lady bugs" she said walking over to the counter. Sonya walked had a list in her hand. She and Marie quickly went off to do some shopping. Paxton sighs and waves to Mara before walking off behind them.

Marie's eyes widen and rushed over to the window and see's her uncle Gabriel making a bowl glass with pretty colors.

Sonya chuckled at her as Paxton walked to her. "Are you done yet?" "We just got in here." Sonya says picking up a glass. "Are you sure collecting glass is what you wanna do?" "Yes. It's such a beautiful hobby." Paxton wraps a arm around her waist. "Yeah but we break a few every night." Sonya blushed as he nibbles her ear. "W-Well if you weren't so rough it wouldn't be a problem." Paxton chuckled. "My bad. Don't worry I'll fix the issue when we get back home."

The door opens and couple demon teens came in "why are we in here again? This place is own by angels..." "they have some nice black colors" he said walking in and looked at Mara with a flush and walked over to the dark collection. The other demon followed but stopped to see Paxton, Sonya and Marie "dude Paxton is here" "yeah, yeah"

Lyle sighed and went in the back to help his father. Mars hummed, the door opened, Kaci and Ross walked in. Mars smiled "hello kaci, hello Ross" kaci smiled "hello Mara" Mars chucked "I have some your pieces up Kaci and there selling amazingly" kaci chucked "that's amazing" he said walking into the store, Ross followed him to see Paxton, Sonya and Marie. Marie turned to see them, she giggled and skipped over to them and hugging Kaci "how's the baby?" Kaci smiled "doing good, if you want you can come with us to McDonalds and I can tell you the gender?" Marie gaped "I wanna know! Now!" She pouted. "Calm down Marie…just go on with them." Paxton says sighing. Marie giggled. "Yes!"

Kaci chucked "alright, let's go. Oh Sonya" he points to his sets "I made thoughts of you like them" a demon had one of his red sets and he frowned "he made this...?" "Disgusting wouldn't wanna buy something that's caring a bastard child, it should be Paxton not this half-fallen angel with no demon blood" one demon said, his friend gasped "dude are stupid? Our young lord is here!" Kaci frown he just turned around and walked out. Mara walked over "get the hell out" the demons growled at her.

Ross sighs loudly. Making them jump. "You got three seconds to leave before I decorate this shop with your insides." The demons quickly left out. Ross and Paxton glanced at each other before Ross turned around. "Come on Marie if you still want to come with us." Marie frowned and looked at Paxton. He motioned her to go ahead. She nodded with a slight smile and went after Ross.

Sonya walked to him. "Are you going to be alright?" Paxton looked down with a sad expression and then shook his head. "No…I'm not." Sonya smiles and rubs his back. "I see…let's go home then. I can shop another time or would you like some time away from the town?" "Yeah. I'd like that." She took his hand and looked at Mara. "I'll come back at another time and collect some things." She pulled Paxton out the shop.

Kaci standing outside, with his head on the outside of the wall. He felt someone hugging him, he looked down to see Marie. he smiled at her "I'm alright Marie" Ross walked over "come on lets go" Kaci nodded, holding Marie's hand and Ross's hand and walked away with them.

Mara sighed and walked over to the counter and at down, Lyle came out "You alright?" Mara nodded "yeah" Lyle smiled and stepped to her kissing her cheek, making her giggle. He went back to help his father. Mara smiled and sat there, the door opened and she looked to see one of the demons had walked back in. She frowned "I said to get out" he frowned "I just… want to apologize for my friends behaver… it was wrong of him…" Mara blinked and smiled "Thank you for apologizing" he flushed "uhm your welcome…" knocking on the window made them look and his friend narrowed "Come on! I don't wanna be here in front of the shop with nothing but angels!" he sighed and looked at her "Jack, my name is Jack" Mara chuckled "Marylin, Mara for short" he smiled at her and left. her face heated up but shook her head.

At McDonald's, Kaci, Ross and Marie were sitting at around booth eating their food "So what gender is the baby?" Kaci smiled and digged in his pocket and pulled out the ultrasound pictures "It's a girl" he put the pictures down on the table. Marie giggled. "Yay more girls! To many boys here!" Kaci chuckled at her "true" he looked at Ross who had a blank look "You alright?" Ross nodded "Yeah" 

August went, and it was September 4thin 4am in the morning, Chida has been in the hospital maternity ward, he had gone into labor around 2am in the morning. Jin sat next to him holding his hand, Chida frowned "I want them OUT!" Chida shouted, Zach walked in "Son, there's a problem you have C section" Chida frowned "Why?!" Jin was nervous, Zach frowns "It happens with male barriers, the opened to the fetus isn't something big enough to give a natural birth, Aurora!" aurora nodded and rolled in with a wheelchair, rolling over to him "Jin help me with him" Jin nodded and helped Chida off the bed and on wheelchair. Chida started to panic "are you sure?" Zach nodded "come on lets get you to the delivery room" Chida frowned has they wheeled him off, Jin following behind taking out his phone calling his father. "Father Chida has to have a C-section.. yes of course, see you in a bit" he hanged up putting his phone away.

At Oichi's, Oichi was up with Jayden. For some reason he was a big earlier riser and they had to get to him early before he woke the other two. Jayden was wide awake as he crawled around babbling softly. Oichi was sitting on the floor with a cup of tea and her sketch book out. She heard Jayden giggling and looked up to see Damien now playing with him. She smiles at them and goes back to drawing.

In the Delivery room, Chida was laying down and even epidural for the pain, Jin sitting down next to him wearing scrubs and gloves. Zach was gently cutting his son's tummy, Aurora and two other nurses where standing there waiting. Chida laying there "I don't feeling anything… what's happen Jin?" Jin smiled "he's cutting into you, don't worry our babies will be here" Chida nodded and waited. Zach successfully opening Chida up and pulled out baby A who started to cry "Baby A girl" Zach said, Chida smiled "Luna…" Jin chuckled, Aurora took Luna and walked off with her to the sink to clean her off. Zach then pulled out baby B "Baby B is out" he said, Jin smiled "Miles" Chida smiled with a nod "Miles" Zach chuckled and handed him to the next Nurse who took him and walked off to clean him.

Zach chuckled "alright their out Chida" he said taking large syringe with his blood in it. Injecting Chida with it, his stomach was healing quickly. Aurora walked over with Luna "Brother here is your baby girl" Chida smiled and opened his arms and Aurora gently put Luna down in his arms. Chida held her and smiled, she had small white hair and her eyes where blue. She looked like a mini Jin, Jin chuckled "She looks so much like me" Chida smiled brightly "She does" the other nurse walked over "Here's your baby boy" Jin smiled and opened his arms and the nurse gently put the baby boy in his arms. Jin chuckled "a mini you" Miles looked like a mini Chida. Chida chuckled "there prefect" Jin smiled "They are" 

Paxton was sitting on the roof of the apartment looking up. He sighed as he looked down at the crystal Raphael gave him. "My mom huh…" He held it up slightly and frowned. "No…" He put it in his pocket. "Heck I didn't think I even had a mom…" "Well you did." Paxton looked up to see his father landed. "I didn't tell you because you were so young and you never asked why you never had a mom like everyone else." Paxton sighs. "I didn't care really." "Yes, you did but you were to stubborn to admit it. Just like your mom, Aliyah…" "Well I was more focused on trying to stay alive. Your brother was trying to kill me you know." Raphael frowned. "I know that now and even then, you didn't come to me for help. If I would have known, then I would have taken care of Michael myself." "I'm sure you would…" Paxton ways getting up.

"I'm going back to bed." "Are you going to tell Sonya about her past self?" "No, not really. Her memories aren't resurfacing like Danni's or Jess…maybe she doesn't want to remember her life as an angel. I don't blame her. Having last thoughts of being killed by Michael might do that…" Raphael smiles. "I see…and how are you taking Ross and Kaci?" Paxton bit his lip. "Mhmm…still can't accepted it? Well you don't plan to break them up or anything?" "No…Ross is happy and if he is happy I don't want to interfere but…dammit…its not fair…The life I wanted with Ross is completely gone now. We were going to get married and we were having a baby and even then faith curses me. I lost both my daughter and Ross…" He says tearing up.

Raphael walked to him and wrapped an arm around him. "It's okay my son. I know it's painful to watch them but now you have another opportunity to be with her. Don't let it slip away because of past affairs." Paxton looked at him with tears running down his cheeks. "How…Ross accepted me when no one else would. He treated me like an equal and he loved me more then I loved myself. How can I just put that behind me!?"

Raphael grabs Paxton's arm and takes flight. He then lowers them to the window where Sonya was asleep in the main bedroom. "She made her way back to you for a reason Paxton. I know that you have been dealt a crappy hand a lot of times but trust me when I say this isn't one of them. The love and bond you and Ross had can never be broken but you can find another and love them just as equally or even more. All you have to do is open your heart again. Don't close her out. The same thing you did with Ross. Be by her side always, protect her, love her, there is an open door full of possibilities for your future and it starts here."

The window opened and he tossed Paxton in. He landed on his feet softly without waking Sonya up. He looked back to see his father give him a soft smile and disappeared. Paxton looked down and walked over to the bed. Climbing into it her wrapped his arms around her and held her closely. He felt her sigh out and then turn over, still sleep. She cuddle into his chest. "My lovely angel…" She mumbled. Paxton buries his face in her hair.

Two days later, Darcaniea was sitting in in the living room, wearing a Black Pleated Dress and barefooted reading a book. Cien next to her on a tablet, Levis was up in his room. Michael walked in and walked over to her "Darcaniea?" not looking up at him "what?" "I have some news for you… about Jess…" that made, her and Cien looked up at him. "Oh really what news? Have you been stalking her again?" "she's trying to find a housekeeper or nanny" Michael said to her.

Darcaniea chuckled "I see" Cien chuckled "Maybe we should disguise one of you to spy on her" Darcaniea grinned "What a good idea, Michael since you told me about this you can do it, I want to know everything. I have the prefect pendant to disguise your aura and looks. Too everyone else you will just sense like a normal human." She got up and put her book down "follow me" Michael sighs and followers and he hid a smirk 'I knew she would pick me…'

At work, Oichi was in the storage room writing down what they needed to stock up more. The front door opened and a ring was heard in the back. Oichi sighed and walked to the front. "Hello! Welcome to fashion nova, how can I help…" She stopped speaking when she saw Mikey. He was wearing normal clothes. A black long sleeve shirt with a hood over his head, blue Jean's, and Van's shoes. His hair was short. "Brother! What are you doing out in the open like this!" He smiled at her slightly. "It is okay." He showed her the mask. "As long as the mask stays near my body, no one will detect me and only you and a small amount of people has even seen my bare face."

"I see…but you look like papa so…" "How long has anyone seen that man? I doubt they would recognize him if he popped up randomly." "True…papa cut all contact with us. So what are you doing here?" "You have the triplets with you today correct?" Oichi blinks and nodded. She did have the boys today. "Yes they are in the back." "I'd like to see them please. My nephews…" Oichi smiled and nodded. "Okay they should be getting up now so you timed it just right." She says going to the back. "Mimi? Can you watch the front for me?" A young girl nodded and watched her and Mikey go to the back. She frowned at this and went back to work.

At Jess's house, she sat in living room wearing a Casual Floral Printed Crew Neck Plus Size Chiffon Dress and golden heals. Aerith was up in her room sleeping. She sighed closing a folder "no… this one seems like she doesn't wanna look after a baby" Dawn next to her wearing a red blazer and suit with black undershirt and black heels, dawn smiled down at her "Don't worry hun you will find someone" the door bell rang and Dawn got up and walked to the door. Opening it, there stool an handsome young man with black blue hair like he had dyed it and blue eyes. He was wearing a Black Men's Slim Fit Casual One Button Solid Blazer with denim pants and white collar shirt. He had a charming smile on his face "Good evening Miss, my name is Mike Grimm. I'm here for the position for house keeper and Nanny?" Dawn flushed "Of course come on in" she let him in, he smiled "Thank you miss" he stepped inside. "What a beautiful home" Dawn chuckled "This is my daughter home and thank you. Come this way" she walked away and he followed her.

Walking into the living room, Jess sat there saying "Jess hun" Jess looked up at her mother walking in with a very handsome young man, she blushed "Jess this Mike Grimm, he's here for the position" Jess blinked and stood up "Hello Mr. Grimm, Jessica Lightning Mikcloud" she offered her hand, he smiled it and took gently kissing the back of it "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Jess" Jess smiled "Do you have papers?" he nodded and handed them to her. Jess sat down looking through them, Dawn had him sit down. He sat down next to her has she read it "I see everything is prefect… your background in child care is good… cooking cleaning… managing houses my I say it's looks prefect" Mike chuckled "thank you miss" Jess smiled "you know of paranormal creatures?" Mike nodded "Yes ma'am, has you can see my marks in paranormal classes through high school and college are in high marks" Jess looked down and smiled "Yes I see, okay to let you know my daughter is half witch and half vampire, there will be times where you can't touch her… it's something we are still learning about.. when I carried her most people couldn't touch me because she would suck the aura out… are still willing to do this job?" Mike smiled "Of course miss" Jess smiled and stood up and he stood up "Good, we have a club house which is not being used, that will be your quarters. There's a nice bedroom, kitchen and living room area. Will you be willing to live here?" Mike nodded "anything to help Miss Jess" Jess chuckled "Good when can you start?" "Right away if you want me too" he said to her with a chuckle.

Jess smiled "Good you are hired! Know, I will be attending school but it's only until the afternoon to the end of the school day, Aerith will be at the day care most of the time but if I'm unable to take her then you will be able to look after her"

Mike nodded "Yes Madam I understand, do you mind if I get some of my stuff?" Jess chuckled "No not at all, mother" Dawn nodded "let me show you out and we will see you later" Mike chuckled "Yes and thank you for the job" Jess chuckled watching them walk off, she sat down "Finally someone to help"

Mikey smiled as he sat on the floor in the back. He was holding a happy Jayden who was giggling at him. Ayden and Kaleb were clinging to him as they used him to walk a bit. Oichi smiled. "They like you." Mikey chuckled. "Yes. They are cute but the only feature they get from you is their eating habits and wolf gene…that's disappointing." Oichi chuckled. "Well we don't know what else they get from me yet. They are still babies you know. Physically they get their looks from Sakamoto but they might have my attitude or certain quirks I have you know?"

Mikey sat Jayden down. "I suppose…but I hope the next one you give birth to looks like you." Oichi blushed slightly. "Oh well…Saki wants more kids but we decided to try to wait as much as well can but, apparently the fertility potion is still in my veins so there is a high chance for multiple babies again…" Mikey frowned. "I see…if only Dorian could understand what pain he is putting you through." Oichi shook her head. "Its okay. I'm happy for this. The triplets and Takara are some of the best things that happened in my life as well as marrying Sakamoto one day." Mikey glanced at her ring. "Yes, marriage to him…" The triplets started screaming in happiness, pulling on Mikey. Oichi giggled as Mikey picked them all up. They snuggled into his chest, yawning out. "So cute. You make a wonderful uncle. It's the first time they are willingly to sleep without playing around." Mikey smiled. "I see…I'm well liked by my nephews. That makes me happy."

Dustin was cuddling with Joseph on his bed "So what is that you wanna tell me?" Joseph blinked "What do you mean?" Dustin chuckled "you've been looking at me like you wanna discuss something with me… so what is it?"

Joseph sat up and sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…I talk to Danni about this and she agreed. I'm moving out." Dustin blinked your moving out?" he asked sitting up, Joseph turns to Dustin and grabbed his hand. "And…I'd like for you to move in with me…if you want that is…" Dustin's face turned red "M-move in with you….?"  
Joseph nodded.

Suddenly Joseph was grabbed and pulled into a kisses, their tongues swirled together, Dustin passed back putting his head against Joseph's head "yes I would love to move in with you"

Joseph sighs out in relief. "Not sure what I would have done if you said no…" Dustin chuckled and jumped up "Come on! Lets go to the real estate office and find a place!" Dustin said all excited. "Alright. The quick the better I guess." Dustin chuckled and put on his shoes.

Jess walked Mike to the club house that had a walk way to it , he was caring three duffle bags "right through here is the clubhouse, make yourself at home" Mike smiled "thank you Miss Jess" Jess smiled at him "if you can" she handed him a recipe "This is my mushroom pot roast recipe, make it tomorrow in the morning in the crock pot. I have all the items in the fridge, leave it in there until 5 or 6pm" he chuckled "Of course, thank you" Jess chuckled then her phone which was connected to the baby monitor went off and Aerith woke up fussing. Jess smiled "Well looks like the little lady woke up, if you excuse me" Mike nodded and she walked off. He watched her for a moment but turned opened the door into the clubhouse. Walking in he closed the door to see a pool table, a circle leather couch, and a kitchen off to the side and hallway leading to door. "Not bad…" he walked to the door down the hallway, opening it was a nice bedroom. A queen size bed and blue couch at the foot of it with two dressers. He chuckled "Yes not bad at all" he said walking over to the dressers and start unpacking his stuff.

Mikey put the triplets back down in their shared crib. They were sound asleep. Jayden was holding on to Mikey's finger as he slept. "Jayden…the one I named." "Yes, his two-tone eyes have gotten him a lot of attention in the family" Mikey carefully removed his finger. "Quite a grip he has. He will be a strong one." Oichi nodded. There was a sudden knock at the door. Oichi frowned. "Broth…" She turned around to see Mikey had vanished from her side. She raised her eye brown but went to the door. She opened it to see Sakamoto standing there in a panic. "Saki!? What's wrong?" Sakamoto frowned. "I don't know. Someone called me and said there was a strange man here trying to force himself on you."

Oichi frowned. "What…? There is no one here but me and the boys." She let Sakamoto in and he did a quick search of the room. He looks in the crib to see the boys sleeping and sighed out. "Sorry Oichi…its just with everything happening…" Oichi hugged him from behind. "Its okay dear. I understand but I'm safe and so are the boys. I promise you." She felt his hand grab hers. "I wonder who called…the number was unknown but they sounded upset like something bad was happening." "It must have been a prank." Oichi says sighing.

Dustin and Joseph walked in the Mikcloud real estate office, it was freshly new "Wow they remodeled this place" "Looks cool…" Joseph says.

Walking to the front desk, the lady behind it blinked at them "Can I help you…?" "yes we would like to see Dawn, is she in?" Dustin asked, the lady sighed "No she isn't come back later" Dustin frowned at her and sniffed "Yes she is, I can smell her here" the lady sighed again "Look young man, she isn't here" Dustin narrowed at her and took out his phone. Joseph was frowning at her and sighed. "So many annoying people in this town…" He says shaking his head.

Dustin on the phone "Dawn, you in your office at the real estate building? Oh, awesome thank you, me and Joseph need to speak with you… alright thank you" he hanged up and took Joseph hand and headed to the back the woman gasped "Just wait a moment you cannot go back there without an appointment!" she got up and walked after them, reaching dawn's office Dustin's reached out to open the door but it was grabbed by the woman "I will call the police! You cannot be here without an appointment!" Dustin frowned at her "Let me go before my boyfriend rips you apart" the woman blinked and looked at Joseph who's eyes where glowing and narrowing at her. "You better let him go…" He growls out.

Dawn's office door opened, Dawn stood there and blinked "what is going on?" the woman released him "nothing ma'am." she walked away. Dustin sighed "your receptionist is super rude and a liar" Dawn sighed "She's been telling everyone that comes to see me I'm not here…. I don't know why. I'm close to firing her, please come on in" Dustin smiled "Thank you" he stepped in with Joseph behind him. Her new office was very nice "Please have seat" she said walked behind her desk and say down. Dustin and Joseph took a seat "So what can I do for you two?" Dustin chuckled and held Joseph's hand "we are looking for a place and we think you can help us" "You did found Oichi a nice place. Can you help us?" Joseph asked.

Dawn chuckled "Of course, what you looking for? House? Apartment? Loft? Condo? Townhouse?" Dustin blinked and looked at Joseph. "Um…just an apartment will work I guess. Something easy for us to start out and to maintain on our own and to have enough space for the both of us and um...any extra guest or…additions…future wise…" He says rubbing his head. Dawn chuckled "Of course" she got up and walked over to the bookshelves, taking out a pink folder and walked back, she started to flip through it "Mhmmm lets see here, how about this one?" she placed it down in front of them. Dustin and Joseph looked at it. It was a picture of a beautiful white brick townhouse "Wow this place looks nice…" "Yeah." Joseph says nodding.

Dawn smiled "New gorgeous end unit townhome, an entertainer's dream with light and open floor plan, an all-white Chef's kitchen with quartz countertops and backsplash, Thermador appliances, French doors that open to a spacious courtyard, three generous size bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, spa like owner bathroom with frameless shower and separate tub, large walk in closets, additional media area upstairs, hardwoods. Furniture and appliances included, like most apartments that are for starting families, rent is 800 but we offer a student rent cut which means you can pay 400 until you graduate, this offer is only for High school students and college students" Dustin smiled "Awesome" Dawn nodded, Dustin looked at Joseph "Babe what do you think?" "Mmm… Money won't be much of an issue and it's good that its already had furniture in it. That means we don't have to spend any extra money on anything. This sounds good for a starter place." Dustin chuckled "we will take it" Dawn smiled "Good!" she closes the book and put away, taking out contracts "Please fills these out, I will get your key" she said standing up and walking to the door and leaving the room. Dustin smiled "This is awesome, a new home with you" he said and started to fill out the paper work. "Yeah. Really happy your doing this with me."

Dawn walked back in and sat back down, she smiled has Dustin finished his and handed them to her. She smiled and looked at Joseph who finished his. She took it and looked through it, putting it through the scanner that downloaded to her computer. She was typing in it and then started to print out papers, putting it in folder "and you are set, you and Joseph are in the new renters of townhome" she said handed them the keys. Dustin smiled taking them "Thank you" Dawn chuckled "Also, if you haven't notice, that place use to be where Jess's old apartment was" Dustin blinked "Really? Then that means we aren't far from Oichi's" Dawn nodded with a smile. "That works greatly." Joseph says.

Oichi waves bye to Sakamoto as he left. She sighs as she goes back to work. Maximus walked in with a bunch of paper work. "Hey cousin. Everything okay? I saw Sakamoto leaving." Oichi nodded. "Yeah, someone did a prank call and told him I was in trouble…" Maximus frowned. "Really? He should have back trace the number…anyways, come to my office. I wanna talk to about marking and the store. If your going to be running this place I want, you to be ready for anything that could happen. Mimi watched the front." "Yes sir…" She says frowning at Oichi. Oichi rolled her eyes at her and followed Maximus to the back where his office was.

At jess's, Aerith was wearing a Green theme Romper Floral Pants Outfits Set in her Rosy Windmill Fisher-Price Space Saver High Chair, it was hooked to one of the island stools. Jess sitting in front of her now wearing a green Medium Format Memory Tunic Boasting a bevvy of falling fronds and florals and black leggings. On the counter was a bowl of cute watermelon and blueberries. Jess chuckled has she watched Aerith numb on a watermelon, taking out her phone snapped a picture then started to recording "Aerith" she looked up at her mother blinked and smiled "isn't yummy?" Jess asked her, Aerith giggled and eat more it. When it was all gone she frown and looked at Jess "Mama!" Jess's eyes widen "Aerith… what did you say?" Aerith smiled "mama!" Jess giggled "Awww sweetie your first word! And it was mama!" Aerith giggled and banged on her high chair "Mama!" Jess chuckled and put more down for her and happily started to eat some.

Jess turned the video off and uploaded on her Facebook "Let's hope your auntie will see it" "Miss Jess?" she turned to see Mike there, she smiled "Oh mike come here" he smiled and walked over, Aerith stopped eating and looked up at him, she was just staring at him. Mike chuckled "This must be the little lady of the house, miss Aerith. She's so cute!" Jess smiled "Yes this is Aerith" Aerith just looked up and almost looked like she narrowed but smiled up at him and went back at eating, Mike chuckled "Seems like she likes me" Jess nodded "Yes" "Is there anything you need me to do Miss Jess?" Jess looked at him "Oh yes, the pool. It need's to be cleaned and refreshed in chlorine" he nodded "Of course, I will get right to it Miss Jess" he walked passed her to head outside.

Jess smiled and looked at Aerith "I like him, do you hunny?" Aerith just kept on eating.

In Maximus office him and Oichi were going over their daily talk about how to run the store. Since Oichi was no longer attending school she was going to finish online. Because all of her work and extra credit to keep up and ahead she had acquired enough credits to graduate. With connections from Maximus and Seth she had started taking early collage classes online for business and fashion.

"I know you plan on ruling over Ronnie's kingdom or even create your own, so I hope this doesn't become taxing for you." He says. Oichi smiled. "Its fine. To be honest I never had an actual childhood and I barely had a normal high school life. Every day it was either training, taking lessons, or just trying to stay alive. These past three years, I have learned a lot both mentally and physically. I've also had my taste of being a temporary Queen while grandpa was out. It was hard and stressful, but I enjoyed it. I loved helping the people and seeing them live their lives out in peace."

Maximus chuckled. "Well gramps taught you well. Your already on your way to becoming a fine queen. So until that time is come it would be good for you to have some knowledge of how business work that way you can you expand and build up." Oichi nodded. "Yes! Thank you for the opportunity heehee." Maximus chuckled.

Kaci in his and ross's bedroom, he was in bigger pair of boxers. Looking at his tummy, he smiled at his tummy he was 20 weeks and got slightly bigger. Ross stepped inside with a bottle of Aurora's homemade pregnancy lotion "Kaci time for lotion your tummy" Kaci flushed and smiled "Alright" Ross walked over knelling down in front of Kaci and opened the bottle put some on his fingers and started to gently rub the lotion on Kaci's tummy. Kaci smiled down at him "you did for Jess now doing it for me" he chuckled. "Of course I am. Who else would do if it beside me right now."

Kaci hummed softly then he blinked and looked down, he had felt movement inside his tummy. He wasn't the only one, Ross has stopped rubbing the lotion on Kaci's tummy when he felt it also. Kaci looked surprised "Ross… did you feel her move…?" a smile came on Kaci's surprised face. "Yeah just a bit." Ross says nodding. Kaci chuckled "she knows her daddy is near" "Yeah. That's good to know." Ross says.

Hearing the front door opened, Kaci smiled "Marie is here" he said as Marie poked her head in, she smiled to see Kaci's tummy and her brother knelling down touching his tummy "What you two doing?" Kaci chuckled "The baby moved" Marie's eyes widen and she gasped rushing over and rushing ross away placing her hands on Kaci's tummy. Kaci sighed as Ross rubbed the back of his head. "Jeez…your getting ruder by the day." Ross says rolling his eyes. "Well I get it from my big brother." Marie's say rolling her eyes back at him.

Has Marie was feeling his stomach she felt a small movement making her eyes sparkle, she could see the aura, It was White mixed with soft pink. "Cool! She moved for me!" She says giggling. Kaci chuckled only to jump when they heard the front door slam, Kaci blinked "Was.. that Paxton?" Marie nodded.

Kaci sighs then felt a small hard movement "Ooo I think she just moved against my bladder excuse me" he quickly rushed to the bathroom.

Ross got up and watched Paxton go to his room. He leans on the wall and waited. Paxton came out with a duffle bag and a book. "Nice way of coming in." Ross says. "I only came to get some things." Paxton says heading to the door. "Still gonna avoid me?" "Plan on it." Paxton says keeping the conversation short. Ross sighs as he follows Paxton to the living room. He sits down as Paxton goes to the kitchen to collect some of his dishes. "You plan on letting me inside your head any time soon." "No." Paxton says bluntly. "I'll be back for the rest of things later." He says heading to the door.

The next day on September 7th, it was the first day of the school year. It was morning, has Kaci and Ross walked in the back doors of the school that lead into the cafeteria. Kaci was in White maternity shirt, Black Maternity Jeans Trouser, large size blazer jacket that was open. Ross was caring his backpack along with his own "So what classes do you have?" Ross asked, Kaci rolled his eyes "you know! You made sure that you were in everyone of my classes!" "So. Tell me anyways."

"Marine biology, Photography, Geometry, lunch, Zoology, Sculpture, Culinary arts. I've been taken out of gym, maternity wise" "Just checking." Ross says.

Kaci signed then Nubia walked up to him with a smile "hello Kaci and Ross, Congrats on the baby" she chuckled, Kaci blinked "your not you now…" Nubia blinked "Of course not, I may be part demon but I'm a half demi god and half demon like Damien. We both don't care, ignore thoughs other demons" Kaci smiled at her brightly "Thank you! that's good news to hear in the morning" Nubia chuckled "See you at Lunch!" she said waving good by to them. Kaci chuckled "that made my day!" "If you ignored everyone else your day will go even greater like mine. I make it a mission to ignore anyone I don't care for. Life is easier for me that way."

At Jess's house, she was sound asleep, Michael was in his room. Holding a silver Round Compact Mirror that had on Pentangle rune symbols. Clipping it open, it rippled then the other line picked up has Darcaniea in red silk sexy gown "What do you want? I told you to call me when it was important, don't blow your cover!" Michael sighed "just letting you know that she wont be attending school until noon, I will be here in her home alone" Darcaniea looked at him and sighed "Very well, now don't call me unless something very important happens" he nodded and closed it shut. He said looked over to the his bracelet, Braided Brown Leather Bracelet that had Futhark Runes on it. He reached out and put it on, right away his disguise was on. He got up and made his bed, then walked out to start on breakfast for Jess and Aerith.

Sakamoto was putting a sleeping Takara in the car. They were heading to Seth's. In Oichi's car the boys were sleep except for Jayden who was shaking a rattle blabbing away. Oichi chuckled at him. "Why is he the only one who wakes up early with you?" Oichi shrugs. "Same reason why Ayden and Kaleb stay up with you at night." She walked to him and kissed him. "Have fun with your lessons today." "Same to you. Try not to let Maximus work you to death." They got in their separate cars and left.

Has the morning went on, Kaci and Ross where sitting at his normal table. Demons where frowning at him, Nubia was eating her raw meat. Kaci was pigging out on what Ross had for them for lunch. Two containers for Kaci of raw meat and two thirsts of blood. Ross with just his one considers he chuckled at Kaci has he was pigging out on his lunch.

Mara in her cheerleading outfit walked over "afternoon" Kaci looked up at her and smiled "afternoon Cuss" Mara chuckled at him, Jack looked up at her and blushed then frowned has Lyle walked over "come on Mara I found us a table" Mara nodded "congrats on the baby being a girl" she chuckled and left with Lyle. Kaci smiled and sighs "Ross can you get me a bottle water?" Ross nodded "of course" he got up and left, the demon waited and once he left they glared at Kaci "Disgusting that our prince is having a baby with a half vampire half fallen angel like you" a demon said has Sonya and Paxton walked passed "Yes why don't you do everyone a favor and just kill the thing in you and let our young lord be with someone is worthy, like Paxton" Kaci stopped eating, looking down at his food, Nubia bites her lip "Knock it off!" "Shut up half breed! this disgusting half fallen doesn't deserve to have our young lord's offspring in him!" one demon shouted, Kaci stood up fast making some of the demons jump has his eyes were glowing red and a murderous look came on his face then that demon was quickly thrown to the ground and Kaci's foot was against his neck pushing down "You know nothing, you have no right to say when is best in Ross's life and who makes a family with, you all call me and baby disgusting but look at you" they frowned at him "you being disrespectful towards his life is disgusting, how can you call yourself loyal to your young lord when you disrespect his life choses?" Nubia smiled at him "Kaci… well said" 

Paxton and Sonya sat at their own tables. "Shouldn't you go help or something?" She asked. "He looks like he has it covered." Paxton says as he starts eating. Sonya sighs and starts eating.

At the demon table they glared at Kaci. "No matter what you say none of us will accept that disgusting thing inside you!" They stood up. "If we got rid of you now then our young lord can find a much better person then you!" They heard whistling. "Sounds like you guys got quite a plan." The demons frowned as Ross casually walked over. Kaci smiled and looked up at Ross "Oh babe you have my water?" he nodded and handed him it.

Ross sat down. "If you don't like Kaci and our child then your free to leave the table. I respect your thoughts you know while we are in school. Outside though is a different story. Disrespect is punishable by death. Just look at Wyatt. He died thinking he was doing me a favor." The demons looked down. "If I wanted life coaches then I'd would have stayed with my mother." Kaci chuckled and let go of the demon and sat down next to Ross drinking his water.

A few demons glared at Kaci but took their trays to sit at a different table. Those who stayed bit their lips. "How can you just sit there and be with this guy! He isn't worthy of your time! We were all fine when he was just labeled as a fuckin toy and now all of a sudden you love him!? That's a bunch of bull!" One slammed his hands on the table. "It's no wonder hell is in shambles! Between your idiotic choices of knocking this fallen up and your father's decision to let it happen it's only matter of time until he is kicked off his throne." A demon walked up to Ross. "Please re think this my prince. You can find a much better mate then this guy…your child will likely be hated by most of the demon population. Do you really want a life like that for both your toy and that kid?" Kaci growled "I'm not his toy!" Nubia sighed "Not wise"

The cafeteria was silent, as all attention was at their table due to the commotion. Ross was eating and then sighs. "One. I don't really care what lower demons have to say about what I choose to do. Hell, I don't care what the population of demons say as well. Two. Don't act like you piss ants care about me. You only want your parents to climb the ranks so they can worm their way up to a kiss ass status of my father. Three. Whatever rebellion is going on in hell is stupid. Even if all of you turned on my father he can easily kill you all without even turning into his full form…so think carefully about what you say. And lastly." He held up a finger and flicked the demon boy in the forehead. The boys eyes widen as he was knocked back by the thump. He sat up shivering as blood ran down his forehead. "Call Kaci a toy one more time and I'll slaughter you all without question. Now, leave me be so I can eat." Kaci just ignored them and started to finish his lunch. Nubia shook her head "low level demons these days"

In hell, Lucifer was looking down at the body he choose for Danni's soul to enter. He was in his chambers waiting on Samuel. There was a knock on the door and it opened. "My Lord? You have a visitor." Lucifer turned to see Samuel walking in. "My Lord. I'm glad that you have made this decision. Even one such as you need love in that cold heart of yours." Lucifer sighs. "Just get to it."

Samuel walked over to the body and held up the white pendent. "As I explained before my lord. This is a very small piece of Lady Danni's soul. This has only the first memories of you and her meeting. Until the soul settles into the body she must remain down here. If she and Danni meet their souls will call out to each other and the stronger one will be absorbed into the other. I have shielded this piece of soul so that you won't have that issue but it will be all in vain if you go around showing her off."

Lucifer nodded. "I got it. How long will it take the soul to settle?" "Mmm…a little over a few months or so. By the way is Lilith here? Being the mother of demons I would need her to breath a bit of life into her so that her bond will be connected." Lucifer sighs. "Does she have to be here…" Samuel nodded. "As the mother she needs to be part of the rebirth of this soul." Lucifer frowns and rubbed his head. "Fine…" He opened a portal and walked through it.

Jess walked into the day care center with Aerith in her arms, the day care was new and connected to the high school. Aerith was wearing a Gray onesie that read 'Foxy Lady' with Baby Fox Print with Melon Trim Leggings and matching Headband with fox baby booties. Jess had on her school uniform, her messenger bag and her diaper bag over her shoulder. Walking to counter "Hello, here to check in Aerith Meyers" the woman smiled "Of course" the woman typed in the computer and smiled "alright, just go on and take her to room D-1 on your right" Jess smiled and nodded, walked to the right. Aerith and full aware what was going on.

Finding D-1, Jess knocked on the door and opened it and stepped in. she smiled at the room. The day care worker sitting in one of the rocking chairs has 3 toddlers were playing with some toys, the daycare worker was a tall man with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair which was parted in the center and pulled into a short back ponytail. He has dark, half-lidded eyes which make him look sleepy. He was wearing anapron and a long-sleeved top, and wears a small ring in each of his ears.

He looked up at Jess and smiled "Lady Jess and this must be little Aerith" Aerith hid her face in Jess's chest, Jess chuckled and stepped over "here's her diaper bag and my emergency contact in it if anything happen" he chuckled and stood up "don't worry Lady Jess, I will take good care of her" Jess smiled and handed him Aerith who frowned "Mama!" she whined Jess chuckled "you be good okay? I won't be long" she said kissing her forehead, Jess put the bag down and turned around and leaving the room closing it. He chuckled and placed Aerith down who looked around at the other toddlers, she frowned. One toddler looked at her and smiled walking over to her "Hi pretty!" Aerith blinked looked away. The toddler frowned but sat down next to her handing her a cat blush, Aerith looked but smiled taking it. The toddler smiled at her. The daycare work chuckled "time will past quickly and your mama will be back"

In Nevada, Lilith had just finished with a customer. She was wearing a skimpy black romper. She was in her room sipping in wine when her door open. Gina walked in with Alcaeus. He was holding his picture book with a blank look on his face. "My lady? You called for us?" Lilith crossed her legs. "Yes, I will be leaving soon to another state I guess. I need a few more subjects. I don't want to drain this place dry just yet. Plus, I have to pick up some women for Lucifer as an apology for leaving suddenly."

"I see..." Gina says. "With that said. I have no need for that boy. I want you to take him." "Take him where ma'am?" "I don't care you idiot. Anywhere away from me! I can't do anything with this thing. He is weak and useless, and I have no use for a tool like that. Hell if you want to care for him you can. I want him out of my hairs." Gina frowned. "B-But…my lady the boy still needs you! As his mot… "

Lilith appeared in front of her and smacked her through the wall. "Stupid girl. Don't make me tell you twice." She looked at Alcaeus and kicked him to the side. "Move you piece of garbage! I can't believe you came out of my womb! Usually half breeds come out stronger but either your father Gene's are weak or your just a fucking failure!" She picked Alcaeus up making his eyes widen. She also grabbed Gina by her ankle and dragged them to her window. "Fine. I'll take the trash out myself. I never want you to appear in front of me ever again or I will carve out your heart. She opened the window and tossed Gina out first. She screamed out before they heard a crash and loud thump. She then hung Alcaeus over the seal. He looked down to see where Gina had landed.

He looked back at Lilith with tears in his eyes. "Mama? No…" Lilith returned the teary-eyed look with a cold glare. It made Alcaeus shiver in fear. He saw no emotion in his mothers eyes. "N…No mama. Love you mama!" Lilith growled. "You revolting child. If you happen to survive the fall, never show your face to me. You are nothing but a disappointment. Now if your lucky you can meet your father when your dead!" She tossed Alcaeus from the window. "Mamaaaaa!" He screamed out as the ground got closer and then all went dark.

Jess walked into Zoology class which had circle tables with purple chairs, she smiled to see Kaci and Ross in the back. Walking over she sat down next to Kaci making him smile at her "well look who finally showed up" Jess chuckled "I don't start until afternoon Kaci, so how was school for you?" Kaci shrugged "just some low-level demons thinking they can speak for Ross's personal life" Jess raised her eyebrow "Really now?" Ross yawned. 'I need a nap…'

Dustin walked in and smiled, he walked over and sat down next to them also "this is fun, same class!" "Where's Joseph?" Kaci asked "he's working full time know, school is to much for him" Dustin said, Jess chuckled "yes it can be" couple of demons walked in and narrowed at Kaci and Ross and sat down. Jess narrowed at them then smirked flicking her wrist has their chairs tip backwards making them fall with their chairs. Students where chuckling and somewhere blinking at them. Kaci couldn't help but to laugh, Jess and Dustin chuckled with him. Ross ignored them, looking through his notebook he had stolen from Paxton.

A portal opened in Lilith room. Lucifer walked out to see Lilith on top of a man getting ready to do what she does best. Lucifer sighs and clears his throat. Lilith sat up and looked Lucifer. "My Lord!? What are you doing here?" She got off the man. The man scrabbled to grab his clothes and run off. Lucifer ignored him. "Don't think you can hid from me woman…I need a moment of your time and then you're welcome to come back to this…place…"

Lilith quickly got dressed. "Of course my lord. Anything for you." Lucifer sighs and walks through the portal and she followed him quickly.

They arrived back in hell, where Samuel was waiting. "Lilith." He says. "That's lady Lilith to you reaper." Samuel chuckled. Lilith and Lucifer walked up to the body. "Is this Ross's new body? A little to old isn't it?" "It's not for Ross. It's to hold a piece of Danni's soul." Lilith frowned. "What!? Lucifer no! That woman had made it clear that she doesn't want to be with you! Just leave it alone!" Lucifer shot her a glare. "And if it wasn't for you I would still have her! Who has been trying to kill for centuries Lilith! You abuse your status because you are the mother of demons but don't NOT think I don't know what you've been doing!" Lilith bit her lip.

Samuel held the pendent over the woman's body. "Lady Lilith, I will need a bit of your blood." Lilith sighed and held out her hand she cut her finger and drops of blood landed on the women's head and chest. The blood sinks into the body and the color came back to the skin. Her tannish skin glosses making it look like she was never dead. Samuel broke the pendant and a small white fog enter the woman's body. The woman's long white hair turned jet black and horns appeared on her head.

Her eyes then opened wide, showing that they were dark red. She gasps and coughs out. Lucifer sat her up and rubbed her back. "Take it easy. Breath in easy." The woman did as she was told and then looks around. "W…Where am I?" "Your in hell dear. Quite a fall huh?" She blinks at him and blushed slightly. "Y-Yea…" Lucifer chuckled. "Do you remember anything?" "Um…well…kinda? You look a little familiar…" "Yes, well I am Lucifer. I'm pretty much a big deal you know. King of hell. Tried to start a war with hell. Pretty amazing in bed." The woman chuckled. "You had me going until that last part." "Do you remember your name?" The woman rubbed her head. "No. Not really." Lucifer grabbed her hand. "Then I shall give you a name. You shall be known as Nysa."

The woman smiled sweetly at him making his heart pound. "Nysa? I like it. Its short and easy to remember. So as a favor I'll shorten your name to. May I call you Lu?" It took all Lucifer had to not slam a kiss on her. The conversation they were having was the very first one he and Danni had. It's why he allowed her and only her to call him Lu. His face turned slightly red. "Yeah. I don't mind it but only you can call me that. I'll have to rip someone apart if they called me that." Nysa laughed. "I see. Then thank you for that. My Lord Lu."

Lilith gripped her fist seeing this. 'Not only do I have to deal with Danni up told I have to deal with this bitch as well…' She shook in anger. 'Curse her. Curse her!'

The end of the class came quickly, Jess, Kaci and Ross where walking though the daycare center "So why did you wanna come with?" Kaci chuckled "Ross wants to see Aerith, he just doesn't wanna say it" Jess giggled "aww wanna see you god daughter?" Ross gave a blank face "something like that" Jess and Kaci smirked at him, reaching the door. Jess knocked and opened it to see the daycare worker on the floor and the 5 toddler's, around him. The leader Aerith was on his back laughing "WE! WE!" Jess blinked "Oh my goodness what's going on?" Aerith's eyes blinked smiled to see her mother "MAMA!" then her eyes say Ross and she scream "RO! RO!" Kaci chuckled. The toddlers just stood there with smiles on their faces "Sir do you need any help?" he smiled "Oh no I just let them, your daughter is very strong" Jess smiled and stepped over picking her off him, she giggled "Mama!" she hugged her, Jess hugged her back "Kaci her bag?" Kaci nodded but Ross stopped and him and put it over his shoulder "I got it" Jess smiled "see you tomorrow" the daycare worker nodded "Yup, she was a peach to watch bye Aerith!" Aerith giggled and waved her tiny hand has they left the room.

At Seth's Sakamoto was working in his office Seth had set up for him. He had been given the task of re reading the papers of the treaty the kings had all sighed. Anything he didn't understand he wrote down to ask Seth later. If he and Oichi were going to one day rule they would need to abide by these rules and work up deals with the other kingdoms such as resources and trade routes also what can be done and can't be done. It was a lot.

The door opened and Takara peaked her head in. She then ran out. Moments later she pokes her head back in and smiled. Pushing the door open she walked in with a basket. Sakamoto sat up smelling cookies. He heard giggling. Turning to the left and looking down he saw Takara in beautiful floral bow knot dress made by Oichi. Her hair was in a low ponytail. "Daddy! Cookies!?" She held up her basket to show him white covered cookies. He could smell a hint of blood that must have been the filling inside. He smiles. "Aw thanks. Did do you make them for me?" Takara nodded.

A maid opened the door. "Forgive me prince Sakamoto. I took my eyes off of…oh there she is." Sakamoto smiles making her blush. "Its fine. She can stay in here with me." The maid bows and close the door. Takara giggles as Sakamoto picks her up and sat her in his lap. She picked up a cookie and held it up. "Eat daddy!" Sakamoto took a bite out the cookie. "So good! You might be a really good Baker someday!" Takara smile and also at a cookie.

Jess walked in the house with Aerith in her arms, Kaci and Ross walked in behind her "So you guys followed me for?" Kaci chuckled "Study group! Already got tons of work for zoology, it is a 2 year class and I surprised when he gave us these 9 past quiz's! it's cruel!" he pouted, Jess chuckled. Ross rubbed his head "you'll live" Jess walking in more to smell food "Mhmm looks like Mike is cooking something" she bounced Aerith who giggled, Kaci blinked "Mike who?" "Oh my house keeper, Mike Grimm" Kaci frowned "You should have asked someone you knew…." He said as they walking into the living room and kitchen area. They see him stirring something in the pot. Jess smiled "Mike, I'm home" he smiled and looked up "Welcome home Miss Jess and little Aerith… and you have house guest?" he blinked, Jess nodded "Mike this Kaci Meyers, Aerith's cousin and this is Ross, he is" "The son of Lucifer" Mike said, Jess and Kaci blinked at him.

Mike chuckled "my high class in college was the history and royal family history on the underworlds" Jess chuckled "Of course, if you excuse me, someone needs a change" she said walking away with Aerith. Kaci narrowed at him "so… where you from Mike Grimm?" Mike smiled and went back at string the food "New York" "Let the man work jeez. You know your super defensive around anyone new that's around Jess." Ross says sighing. "It's cute and all but still. Not everyone has bad intentions…up front at least." Kaci pouted at him.

At fashion Nova, Mimi sighs as she watched Oichi make another sell on her designs. Not only were they selling but her triplets had become quite popular to some. They were near her bouncing in their blue batman walkers babbling away like they were talking to each other in their own language. Older woman couldn't help be to snap pictures of them. Jayden's eyes also caught some attention. This made Mimi irritated.

As customers left, Oichi went to the sales floor to clean up. Jayden saw Mimi and smiled as her. Using his feet he manage to use his walker to get close to her. He giggled at her bouncing. Mimi frowned at this and using her foot she pushed Jayden a bit to hard to where his bouncer hit the wall. His eyes widen and he started crying loudly.

His brothers' eyes widen at this. Oichi, hearing him cry quickly ran over to him. "Jay!? Oh what happen?" She picked him up out the bouncer. "Shhh it's okay. Its okay." She says bouncing. She went to the front desk and sat him down. She checked him all over to make sure he was okay. She then looked at his feet. She frowned when she saw they were bright red. She looked at the direction of the walker and then at Mimi who was working. Jayden sniffs.

"Ma!" He yelled out. Oichi looked him. "Maaa!" He yelled out more in tears. Oichi's heart flutter. "Its okay Jayden." She picks him again and hugs him. She gets up and opens the back door. She then guided Kaleb and Ayden into the back. Once she got them settle down she walked back out and kicked Mimi's desk, forcing it to slide across the floor. She got up with a gasp. "Hey what the hell is your problem!?" She was met by a glaring Oichi.

Oichi grabbed her by her shirt. "I don't know what fully happened but if you ever lay a hand on my son or anything that doesn't to you I will kill you. Whatever your issues are with me you kept them with me. My children are OFF LIMITS!" She pushed Mimi back. "Consider that a warning. Your lucky I don't have your ass fire." She turned around and walked to the back. Mimi bit her lip. "Fucking wolf bitch…keep acting high and mighty. I'll knock you back down in the dirt where you belong."

Chida sat in his twins nursery, his tummy was back to be flat. He was rocking Luna, she was in a white newborn onesie with a pink circle that read 'Baby A', he was holding her against the feeding pillow and had a top the line Nanobebe's Milk Bottle, he had special formula for her and Miles. He chuckled to see she was already finished, he smiled and put the bottle down, gently put her over his shoulder patting her back, he already had a towel over his shoulder. Jin walked in and smiled "she's finished eating?" Chida nodded "Yeah, Miles is gonna be next. Soon has she's all finished he will wake up want to be feed" Jin chuckled, they heard Luna burp softly "Yeah that's it let it out princess" she let out another, Miles then woke up. Jin chuckled "Right on cue" he said stepping over picking him, Miles was wearing the same onesies has his sister but instead of pink to with 'Baby B'

"Alright little man your turn apparently" Jin said with a smile, Chida had got up and placed Luna I her crib, she just lay there. Jin stepped over and Chida gently took Miles grabbing the another bottle sitting down he started to feed Miles.

Paxton and Sonya were walking in a gravesite holding hands. "Pax? Where are we going?" "I want to show you something…" Sonya looked around. Strangely everything looked kinda familiar. She felt a little nervous. She squeezed his hand. Soon they came to an angel statue. Paxton sighs and looks at the statue. "…This is a statue of my last lover Amelia. She was killed by Michael a long time ago but not many people knew. She died here alone in a forest without anyone knowing." He looked down sadly. "It was because she loved me that she got cursed with such a horrible fate…"

Sonya looked at the Statue and her eyes widen slightly as something came to mind. She saw a dark sky and a quiet forest. She felt cold and her body felt heavy. Her vision was blurry and it looked like she was trying to crawl. She felt scared, like…like she was dying.

Sonya blinked and there were tears rolling down her cheeks. "Wha…" Paxton turn to her and cups her face. "Sonya…I know this sounds weird but…you're the reincarnation of Amelia…" Sonya eyes went back to the statue. "I…I don't…a reincarnation?" Paxton nodded. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how this would affect you. Usually a reincarnation would start having flashbacks of their former life but you didn't and I didn't want to keep this secret from you anymore…" Sonya looked down. "I feel…weird. Can we go home please. I don't want to be here anymore." Paxton frowned and nodded. He picked her up and spreads his wings. He lifts up off the ground and flew off. Sonya looked down at the statue. 'My gravesite…' She says to herself.

Back Jess's, her, Kaci and Ross were at the other room, in the dinning table going over their homework. Aerith was in her high chair in the kitchen with Mike, she was eating cut strawberries and watermelon with banana's. Mike chuckled at her and went to make the plates of food. Dema jumped on the counter making Aerith giggle "Ki! Ki!" Mike turned around and see's Dema, Kaci's Demon cat staring at him with a glare and her tail was wagging. 'no… she impossible that she now it's me… can she…?' Dema put her ears back and hissed slightly.

Mike narrowed at her "shoo demon cat" Rose came around the corner hearing him sat that "shoo go on off the counter, you don't want Aerith's food have your kitty hair on them, go on now shoo" Dema growled and jumped down and ran passed Ross into the dining room. Mike looked at Ross smiled "Oh uhm sir Ross, dinner is just about done" he said went back making the plates, it was Jess's mushroom beef pot roast. Aerith giggled and banged on her high chair "Ro! Ro!" looking up at him. "Don't call me Sir…" Ross says rubbing Aerith's cheek.

In Valeriea's domain, she was sitting over the lake focusing on the last of her spell on the pendant. Behind her Mephisto and Cassandra was watching. "She's close. Once she regains all her magic then the time will come." He looked over at Cassandra. "How does it feel to have one arm?" Cassandra frowned. "Shut up. The boy is supposed to be making me one. He is taking his damn time…" Mephisto chuckled.

In Dorians lab, Mikey was working on Cassandra's new arm. There was a schematic on the computer screen. As he worked he heard a tap. He stopped working to see the clone, now a child, thanks to a growth potion Dorian made. She was floating in the water with a mask on. Mikey walked to her. She placed a hand on the tube and Mikey did the same. "I see your wake. Let me check your vitals." He says. A small smile came to her face.

In Dorians hut, Hibiki was crying as she held her stomach. She was pregnant and going on 3 months but she feared for her life. Dorian knew of the pregnancy but it was only a matter of time before he tried to kill her and her child. Mephisto of course didn't want anything to do with the child and wanted nothing more to do with her and she refused to speak to the dark witch about it. She was in a domain full of witches and none would probably care to hate her. She was wanted by Ronnie because of the kidnapping and even if she wanted to turn herself in there was no way for her to get out of the place. She cried more feeling more lost then ever. Outside her door her sons, Roy and Steven were listening to her cry. Roy could see the anger on Steven's face. He sighs and walked off. To at least try to save his mother's life he had to do something.

Friday came, it was after hours. Ross was asleep on the couch in the art room. Kaci just got done doing a certain part on the canvas. Sighing feeling the urge to pee, he got up quickly and walked fast to the bathroom out of the club room.

In the bathroom, Kaci sighs finishing "I hate it when you do that… kick me in the bladder…" he walked over to the sink and washed his hands. When he was done, he stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to the art room, half way there he felt uneasy. Sighing started to walk a little faster but then he was suddenly pushed very hard into the lockers in side, he gasped loudly and pain. He frowned and looked up to see the same 4 low demons that have causing him trouble "you four can't be that stupid… really know… he's gonna" a demon smirked "Made sure he wont wake up" Kaci's eyes widen "W-What….?" The demon chuckled "Put something in his drink, we can tell he's knocked out already" "Yeah by the time he wakes up he will be thanking us for getting rid of that bastered child in you" Kaci's eyes widen and gasp in fear has the demon boys all took out demon blades "ROSS!" he screamed "he's not gonna hear you!" they all laughed and two grabbed him by the arms, Kaci hissed with his fangs out kicked a demon in front of him making him hit the wall hard "hold him! Can't you two idiots hold a fucken fallen?! Use the charm to embolize him!" Kaci gasped a demon put a charm over his neck making him stiff and Kaci fell forward falling on his tummy making him gasp "AH!" the demons chuckled and kicked him over, with knifes in his hand lifting them up. Kaci's eyes widen "ROSS! ANYONE HELP!" demons grinning "Know time for abortion" Kaci's screamed "NO! please STOP!" the demons knelling the lifted the knifes up from Kaci's tummy, Kaci shook 'Ross! Ross! Ross! Mom! Uncle lucifer help me!' 

Just then one of the demons was grabbed and tossed into the window shattering the glass. The demons eyes widen as they let go of Kaci. In front of them was a young looking girl with long black and pink hair and light red eyes. She was wearing a black dress with a purple tub top with purple arm warmers. The demons shivered at her glare. "w…what are you doing here!" The girl grabbed the demon boy and slammed his head in the locker. The other boy tried to run but the girl grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back. She elbow the boy in the face breaking his nose. Kaci eyes widen 'Who is she…?'

The girl walked to the boy she knocked in on the window and threw him down. She then steps on his head hard. "Lord Lucifer has sent me to collect your heads. If you continue to bother Prince Ross's lover and child your head will be on platter. You understand trash?" "Y-Yes ma'am please forgive us. It won't happen again!" The girl huffs out. "Be grateful that big brother Adrian wasn't here…" She kicked the boy and then glanced to Kaci. "You need to get back to Ross…" Kaci frowned "I can't move… the charm…" The girl sighs and removed the charm with ease and walked off.

Kaci smiled "Thank you" he got up holding his stomach with a wince just then they heard a deep dark growl. Kaci shook and smile "Ross, out here!" he shouted rushing to the art room. Ross rushed out of the art room, looking around he glared at the demons on the floor. "What the hell happened!?"

Kaci started to tear "demons… they attached me.. pushed me into the locker, then grabbed me… put this charm on me that made me go limp… and I fell on my tummy… before the demons could cut out the baby a girl saved me." he winced "Ow…. Maybe we should go see my cousin… in the nurses office.. she's still here I can smell her still here…." Ross picked him up carefully. 'A girl…' He looks around and the demon boys. 'Looking at the damage it might have been Rene…but she's suppose to stay in Hell…' He sighs and rushed to the nurse's office with Kaci.

Aurora sighs and getting up from her desk, ready to call it for the day then Ross and walked in with Kaci, Kaci was in tears. Aurora blinked "what happen?" "He was attached by some demons, he landed on his stomach please check him?" Aurora eyes widen and nodded "Of course, Kaci come over here and lay down" Ross walked Kaci over to the bed, Kaci laid down. Aurora sitting next to him gently lifted his shirt to see dark bruising "You shouldn't bruise…. Not like this.. your half vampire… it should have healed…" Kaci frowned, Ross bites his lip "maybe from his landing on his stomach hard… how's our daughter?" aurora got up and walked over to the closet and took out the portable ultrasound and the lube "lets check her" she said siting back down, turning it on she squeezed the gel on Kaci's tummy making him jump "Cold..!" aurora chuckled "Sorry cuss" putting the wand down, looking at the screen she can see the baby at 21 weeks know, she not moving around. She frowned and turned on the sound and what made Kaci's eyes widen was a heart beat, Aurora smiled "she's okay, I was worried because she wasn't move. Maybe because you are here Ross and it calmed her down, the heart beat is really good too. The baby's heartbeat is 120 to 160 beats per minute, about twice as fast as yours. Very health" Kaci smiled "Thank god.. she's isn't hurt…" Ross sighs out.

Aurora smiled but frowned "I'll give you bruising cream for you tummy, most likely you landed very hard causing you be slow on the healing" she said taking the wand off Kaci's tummy and the heart beat stopped, Kaci frowned 'I wanted to hear it more…' Aurora cleaned his tummy "be careful… make sure when go somewhere alone you have protection, have ross make something for you. Even Dema could be with you, she is a demon cat" Kaci smiled softly with a nod. "Thanks Aurora."

On the Sunday, Jess was getting ready for Oichi to come with the triplets and Takara. Jess was wearing a green tank top, black denim shorts and grey flats. Aerith in her playpen was wearing a white with green palm floral romper. She was playing some of the toys. Mike was in the kitchen setting up some tea. The door bell rang and Jess smiled getting up and walking over to the front door. Opening, there stood Oichi, Sakamoto, Takara and the triplets. Jess smiled "Come on in, Sakamoto you know this is a girls day?"

"She has four kids. You think I'm gonna let her carry them and the bag of toys for the triplets. I'll be out your hair when I'm done." He says walking by, pulling a bag in.

Oichi sighs. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with the word 'true' and a dove on the front, Jean pants and converses. Takara ran over to Sakamoto. She was wearing a brown jumpsuit with a shirt that said just dandy and a bow. The triplets were in carriers on Oichi. She had Kaleb and Ayden in the front and Jayden on the back. They were all wearing a teal onesie and brown pants and socks. They were also blabbing away. Oichi shook her head. "They have been talking to each other all day…" Jess chuckled "There just little chatter boxes"

Sakamoto spreads out on of the play mats for the triplets and put the bags down. "Ichi do you need me to bring the stroller or bring anything else in?" "No, we are good. I'll call you when I'm done." Sakamoto kissed her cheek. Takara hugged his leg. "No daddy…stay…" Sakamoto rubs her head. "I have work sweetie. When I come back we can play all day and night okay." Takara pouted and held up her pinky finger. Sakamoto chuckled and linked his pinky with hers. "I promise." He says and then left. Jess smiled "you wanna play with Aerith?" "Okay…" Takara says.

Jess smiled walked her over to the playpen and Aerith was just happily playing with her tinker toy. She looked up to see her mom and she smiled "Mama!" Oichi's eyes sparkled "awwww!" Jess chuckled and opened the playpen and let Takara in "Go on hun, me and your mom will be here with you" Aerith giggled at her "TaTa!" Oichi handed Takara her play pouch. Takara sat down and took out her tablet.

Jess smiled and sat down on the couch with Oichi "can I hold my godson?" "Sure." Just as she was about to turn around. Ayden's cheeks turned slightly red. "Oh no…" Oichi says. Jess raised her eyebrow. "Diaper change?" Oichi sighs. "I wish…" Suddenly Ayden open his mouth and started saying. "Ma! Ma!" Kaleb eyes sparkled and he too started to copy his brother. Behind Oichi on her back Jayden also started saying. "Ma! Maaa!" Jess chuckled "awww how abroable!"

"I've been cursed with the cutest set of triplets and they have learn to say, repeatedly…ma…" She says shaking her head as the triplets continue to say 'ma' Jess giggled "Aawwww!"

Oichi then turned around and Jayden was just yelling away just as much as he can. He saw Jess and he got even louder. "Sounds like someone is happy to see you." Jess giggled "I'm happy!" Mike came over making with the tea cart, with Jess's Green Toile Porcelain Tea Set and finger food. Oichi blinked at him "Wait who is this?" Jess chuckled "You have forgotten already? This is Mike Grimm my house keeper, Mike this my best childhood friend and sister, Oichi Yamamoto" Mike smiled and bowed "it's a please pleasure to meet you Miss Oichi" Jess chuckled "Two lumps of sugar in mine Mike" he nodded with a smile "Of course Miss Jess" he started to pour their cups.

"Just one for me I guess." Oichi says. Suddenly the triplets went silent and stared at Mike almost not blinking, with a blank expression. Jess blinked down at them "why are you three staring at him like that?" Mike chuckled "I don't mind, let them stare" he chuckled handing Jess her cup of tea, Jess took it and took a sip.

Oichi sat down with Kaleb and Ayden now in her lap. "Don't worry they do that to everyone they are unfamiliar with. They will go back to babbling sooner or later. It's a little creepy when they do it at the same time but apparently Saki did it when he was a baby…they get weird quirks from their father." Oichi says sighing. Jess chuckled "Very true" said taking another sip and reaching out for one of the snacks "These look good" she took a bite of it and her eyes widen "Oh my god Oichi these are so good, Mike these are amazing!" Mike flushed and chuckled "I knew you would like them Miss Jess" he said and placed the cup next to Oichi "I shell return with snacks for the girls" he bowed and walked off. Jess sighs with a smile on her face "he's such a good help, I'm happy I have him here to help me"

"Mhmm…I suppose…maybe it's just me being paranoid now, since Takara had been taken but it's hard for me to even wanna find help for her and the triplets." In her arms, as she said the triplets started babbling. They started kicking their feet telling Oichi that they wanted down. Oichi smiles and puts them down. They cling to the couch and started to move around a bit. Oichi watched them. "Grandpa said usually by age two or three they should start tapping into their strength and what not but with them being hybrids, I can't help but to worry." Jess nods "I'm worry about Aerith sometimes because she's the first half witch and half vampire so we don't know the extend of her powers" the doorbell rang and Jess got up putting her tea cup down "I'll be right back Oichi" she said walking off, the triplets frown when she walked away.

Jess reaching the door opened it and River stood there wearing a blue floral romper with brown sandals, cute necklace and sunglasses. Robin next to her was wearing a cute outfit. Terry next them smiled "Yo Jess! Nice place you got!" Jess chuckled "Come on in" River smiled "thank you" they walked in, Jess closed the door and walked them to the living room and kitchen area. River giggled "hello Oichi and awwww these must be the little boys, Hello Jayden, Kaleb, Ayden" Robin giggled "Their cute! Auntie can I play?" River chuckled "Go on"

Robin giggled and skipped to the play pen, opening it she smiled "Hello!" Aerith giggled and shook her toy. "Hi…" Takara says. She was deep into her game.

"How come Saki got the whole. 'It's a girls day' Comment and Terry gets to walk in here scott free?" Oichi asked. Terry pouted at her. "The triplets aren't girls." "No, they are babies. They don't count beside Takara is here." Terry stuck his tongue out at her. "Ugh. Dork…" Oichi says picking up Jayden. Jess sat down "He's only here for an half hour, I'm giving him that then he can go and pick up Ty and take him where was it?" "go cart place" River said. Oichi shook her head.

Mike walked over with a tray of Ice Cream Cone Fruit Waffle Bowls. Jess smiled "Oh mike though look so cute!" River sitting down "So this is your house keeper? He's quite the looker" she winked at Jess making her flush "River…!"

Mike chuckled "would you like any tea Miss River?" River smiled "sure two lumps of sugar and a dash a of honey" he nodded and looked at Terry "and you sir?" "I'm good." Terry says.

The triplets saw him and screamed out all together. Terry chuckled and took Jayden from Oichi and grabbed Ayden and Kaleb. He went to the play mat Sakamoto set down and started playing with them. Oichi opened and closed her hand. "Normally when someone takes my child out of my hand I'd smash there face in…luckily I love you Terry." Terry chuckled as the triplets started climbing over him. "I know Haha."

"Auntie Jess! Lookie!" robin shouted and everyone looked to see Aerith standing up, jess's eyes widen and gasped "Aerith is standing! Finally!" she knelled and opened her arms "come on hunny walk to mommy!" Mike was smiling at Aerith 'come on walk' River giggled "Awww! I gotta capture this!" River took out her phone. Oichi smiled. "How cute."

Aerith frowned and started to go teary like she was scared to move on her own "Mama…." Jess frowned "Oh sweet it's okay, you want help? Mike do you mind?" Mike blinked "Miss Jess you… sure?" Jess nodded "please?" he smiled softly and nodded putting down river's tea and stepped over, Aerith teary look up at him, Mike smiled and gently took her hands.

"Come on hun, put one foot out and then the other!" Jess giggled out, Robin giggled put up her foot, Aerith blinked but copied Robin and robin put her foot down and Aerith giggled putting it down. She screamed happily "Mama!" Jess smiled "Come on hunny!" She moved with Mike helping her towards Jess. River chuckled "Awww! This is so cute!" Oichi laughs slightly. "First steps are always the cutest." Reaching jess Mike let go of her and Aerith took two steps her own and her eyes lit up has Jess picked her up "Good girl! Awwww you god father will be grumpy to hear he missed your first steps but your godmother say it first" River giggled "I'll text this video to Kaci who can show it to Ross" Jess smiled. Robin giggled and walked over to takara "what you playin?" 

"Words…" Takara says. On her screen there was a picture of a cat, orange, mouse, and a eraser. Under the pictures were lines. Takara hit C. "C…for kitty cat…" She looked at the orange. "Mmmm…C? Circle?" She hit C but got a X. She puffed her cheeks out.

Once Terry had left after his 20 minutes were up, River was in her own dream world thinking of a family with Terry. She flushed and smiled sweetly 'babies with terry…' Jess looked at her with Aerith on her lap and smiled at Aerith has she had some fruit, Jess chuckled "you like mike's waffle fruit cups?" Aerith giggled and eat another strawberry. Mike was in the kitchen getting lunch ready.

Jayden was looking at Jess with widen eyes "Jess someone is looking at you" Jess looked over and she smiled "does someone want me to hold them?" she put Aerith in between her and Oichi, Jess opened her arms "may I?" Jayden looked at her arms and started to crawl to her. Slightly babbling to himself. Jess giggled and reached out and picked him up and held him "my handsome little godson, auntie loves you too" Aerith pouted and looked at Oichi "Ee!" "A little jealous huh?" She picked up Aerith and sat her on her lap. However, seeing this made Ayden and Kaleb pout. They quickly crawled to Oichi and grabbed on to her leg, pulling themselves up. "Ma!" They yelled out tearing up. Oichi chuckled. "Jealous babies. So cute. Look at auntie River. Her lap is all empty." Jess chuckled "She's lost in her own little world know"

Kaleb and Ayden turned their heads to River and quickly crawled over to her. "They crawl fast for babies…I wonder if it's the gene." Oichi says to herself. Ayden and Kaleb grabbed Rivers leg and pulled themselves up looking at her with their cute red eyes, waiting to be picked up by her. River blinked getting snapped out of her own little world, she smiled at them "well hello there!" she snugged them "Terry soft I'm soft, so I wonder if they think so too" Jess chuckled bouncing and babbling Jayden. 

Ayden and Kaleb giggled and snuggled up to her. "See they like you." Oichi says hugging Aerith. Oichi looked down and sighed. "Since we are here I wanted to ask you two something." Jess smiled "what you wanna ask sis?"

Oichi blushed. "W-Well...Saki and I will be getting married next year in July…so I wanted to know if River you can be my bridesmaid and Jess my maid of honor? We wanted to do the wedding so that the boys would remember a bit of it at least…" jess's eyes widen "Oh Oichi! I would be honored to be the maid of honor!" River giggled "I would love to be a bridesmaid, of course and Jess are gonna be my bridesmaids!" Jess giggled "Whos the maid of honor?" "Mom" River says snuggling into the boys "lucky terry isn't here to feel jealous over babies snuggling up to me" Jess shook her head but chuckled. "He will live." Oichi says sighing.

mike came over "lunch is ready" Jess smiled "Awesome, did you put the high chairs up?" he nodded "Yes Miss Jess, the booster high chairs for Aerith, Takara and Robin" Jess chuckled "good, well shell we go into the dinning room for lunch? I'm starving" River chuckled sitting up with boys in her arms "Oh yeah I can't wait to see what your house keeper cooked! Robin come on hun lunch time" Robin giggles and skipped over. Takara got up and put her tablet down and walked to Oichi.

walking into the dinning room they see three full plates of Italian beef sandwich's and on the high chairs where toddler cute meals. Jess smiled "Mike well done, this looks so good!" she said putting Jayden down in of the high chairs, Jess then took Aerith from Oichi and put her in her own high chair. River chuckled "Oichi help"

Oichi walked over hand held her hands out. "Come to mommy you two." Ayden and Kaleb looked at her and reached out to her. "Mama!" They yelled together. Oichi giggled as they jumped into her arms giggling. "Heehee. So cute." She sat them beside Jayden. The three of them looked at each other and started babbling away at each other in happiness. Oichi chuckled. "And there they go. Talking to each other in their own language." Jess chuckled "I think it's cute!" said sitting down next to Aerith, River said down next to Robin who giggled and started to eat her food" Jess and River took a bite of there's eyes widen "Wow… this is good" River says, Jess nodded "this is really good" 

Oichi sat in between the triplets and Takara who was eating silently. Oichi looked at her. "Takara sweetie. Are you okay?" Takara looked down. "Miss daddy…" She says tearing up. Jess cued "Awww sweetie you will see him soon" River nodded taking a bite of her food.

Oichi rubs her head. "She spends a lot of time with Saki then me these days. So I guess its natural? While on the other hand…" She looks at the triplets who had started stuffing their faces making a huge mess. "I get stuck with the glutton trio over here." Oichi shakes her head as the triplets ate. Looking back at Takara she poked her cheek. "You can have daddy all to yourself when we get home okay?" Takara sniffs and nods. "Okay…" Aerith giggled and eat her pasta "Yum!" Jess smiled "hehe another new word I gotta put down her word book" River chuckled "can't wait for her birthday, what the theme?" Jess chuckled "She like tinkerbell, I mean anything tinkerbell. So it will be a tinkerbell theme" River smiled "wow that's cool, has she seen the movies?" Jess nodded "She may be almost one but she loves to watch Disney movies, Tinkerbell, peter pan and the little mermaid is her favorite" "That's to cute." Oichi says smiling.

The triplets screamed out in delight as they ate. "I have no clue what these three like…one day its owls. The next is giraffe and yesterday weirdly its was peanuts…so picky…" She then blinks. "I guess they get that from me." Oichi says sighing. Jess chuckled "It's cute" Aerith eat her food, Robin ate her. River smiled "yup it's cute"

At Darcaniea's, she was in a red and black lace lingerie. She was sitting in her room on a chair reading a book, Cien was asleep on the bed. A soft knock made her look has Levis opened the door and stepped inside "Darcaniea..?" Darcaniea smiled at him and looked back down at her book "what is it Levis?" he frowned looking at the bed where Cien was asleep "where is that angel? I haven't seen him around..?" Darcaniea chuckled "He's on a special mission for me, classified" Levis frowned "what do you mean classified…?" Darcaniea looked up at him "do I have spell it out for you Levis? Cien doesn't even know, so would get out" Levis bites his lip and left her room closing the door. Walking away 'I miss Jess.. I think I'll go see her tonight'

At Ross's, he was pacing. Kaci watched him in confusion. There was then a knock at the door. Ross sighs out. "Finally!" He goes to the door and opens it. Kaci waited until Ross walked back in with the girl who saved him at school. "Kaci. This is Rene. One of Adrian's younger sister. She's along with Nate." Rene waves slightly. Kaci smiled "you're the one who saved me, thank you. It's nice to meet you"

"With what happened at school I think it would be best to have someone looking after you if something happened to me. Rene is technically supposed to be in Hell for reasons I can't discuss with you but she is the best person to watch your back." Kaci blinked "Really?"

Rene looked around. "So Paxton really did leave huh…heard he had a cute girl on his arm." She chuckled. Ross shakes his head. "And I don't have to worry about her hitting on you because she likes chicks…" Kaci chuckled "good" then he jumped slightly and smiled "Ross she's moving again" Dema jumped up and meowed pawing his tummy, Kaci chuckled.

Night came, it was 11pm, Mike was making his nightly rounds. Passing Jess's room, he stopped hearing a noise. He blinked and put his ear against the door, he heard soft moaning making his eyes blink at this and a guys like groan 'does she have a boy here…? Without me knowing…?' then skin smacking against skin nose and a loudly moan from both Jess and this boy. Frowning at the door, he gulped mentally and did a bold move. He knocked on the door "Miss Jess? I heard some loud noises you alright?" it was quiet for a moment "Oh yes I'm fine Mike" "You sure?" he asked again then he heard foots steps towards the door and Jess gasped "Wait don't!" the door was opened hashed making him step back, his eyes widen to see Levis in front him with boxers 'no it can't be… Levis? Oh… does Darcaniea know he's here?' he mentally grinned "she is fine" he said with a narrow look, Mike took on a nervous look "U-Uhm forgive me interruption Lord Chida" Jess's eyes widen from her bed and tired not laugh with a sheet covering her, Levis glared at him and shut the door in Mikes face. Jess on the bed started to laugh "Can't believe he mistake you has chida!" Levis growled "Not funny…. I should go before Darcaniea figures I'm gone…" Jess frowned "Stay please…?" Levis walked over his clothes and started to get dressed "I can't… you know I can't stay for long…" Jess frowned "I understand…." Getting dressed he stepped over to her and kissed his forehead "Next week I'll see you" he said walking to the window, opening it he jumped out. Jess sighs and lays back.

In hell, Nysa was looking at herself in the mirror. Lucifer had given her a beautiful red dress that had spaghetti straps, low cut, and a long slit up to her hip. She was staying in one of Lucifer's manor that he had in the city of hell. The room she was staying in was actually Lucifer's personal room. He had also put her in charge of being his secretary. She wasn't sure why he needed a secretary but he allowed her to stay near him. She smiled as a slight blush appeared on her face. "Lu…its hard to tell he is the king of hell. He is so nice to me." She put her hand on her cheek. "Its only been a few days but I fell like I've known him forever. I feel like we are suppose to be something…more…"

She put both of her hands on her redden cheeks. "Oh no…no dirty thoughts. I'm sure he has a lot of women on his arm…" There was a knock on the door, pulling her out her thoughts. Before she could say anything she heard the maid yell. "Lord Lucifer said no one is to see her! You can't just walk up in here because you…Ahh!" Nysa jumped at a sudden smacking sound and a loud thumb. "What on earth."

The door opened, and Lilith appeared with a dark smirk on her face. There was blood dripping from her fingertips. "Hello Nysa…I just wanted to have a little chat with you." She says walking in, closing the door behind her.

Jess walked out of her room wearing black silk tank top and shorts lingerie with black silk vintage kimono robe with it wrapped around her. Walking over to Aerith room, she peeked in to see Mike tucking her in slightly, Jess smiled "did she wake up?" she whispered, Mike looked up at her and he flushed "slightly but she went back to sleep…" he whispered back to her, Jess smiled "thank you" she backed up has Mike walked out quietly and shut the door "Mike… I'm sorry about earlier…." Mike chuckled softly "It's alight Miss Jess… what stays in the house, stays in the house… I wont say a word of the affair with Lord Chida" he turned but Jess grabbed his hand making his eyes widen and looked back her "Miss Jess….?" Jess frowned up at him "come with me" he said pulling him with her, he bites his lip but let her.

Reaching her study, she opened it and stepped in. Mike followed her in "Miss Jess is there something wrong? Why did you drag me here?" Jess turned to him "That wasn't Chida…" Mike raised his eyebrow at her "what do you…?" 'she's gonna tell me?' Jess sighs and sat down "Has you know my ex-lover was Rick Meyers, Chida twin brother. Clover their uncle got ahold of Rick's blood and cloned him… the boy you saw mistaking him for Chida was really… the clone, Rick's clone… Levis… since I know of him… I feel like the hole in my heart is healing… I don't know what I would do if he was found out that Darcaniea killed him or… done something terrible to him… please don't tell anyone he was here…" Mike looked at her and stepped to her, knelling to her making her flush "I give you my word…." 'for know… I wont tell Darcaniea…' a sweet smile came on her face "T-Thank you…." 

In Hell, Nysa screams out as Lilith back handed her into the mirror shattering it. Nysa cut her elbow and fell to her knees. "L-Lady Lilith!? Why are you doing this!? Have I done something to wrong you!" Lilith growls and kicks her. "You bitch! Don't play coy with me! You think I will let you have Lucifer! He belongs to me!" She grabbed her hair and pulled it forcing her to her feet. "I will not let some plain demon steal his heart from me!" She held up her hand and brought it down, cutting Nysa's shoulder and snapping the string to her dress. Nysa eyes widen at this and something clicked. Her eyes shined red and she narrowed her eyes at Lilith.

Lilith eyes widen as Nysa tore away from her. She then grabbed Lilith by her own hair and gave her a murderous glare. Lilith shivered. "Danni…" Nysa returned to normal and blinks at her. "Who?" Lilith smirks and grabs her wrist and slammed Nysa into the floor. Lilith got on top of her and grabbed her throat squeezing it. "I hate having to kill you this way but it gets the job done!" Nysa struggled, trying to get away. "Stop…this…" She says. Lilith had a dark look on her face. "This is how I took your second life. No one could touch you because they were scared of Lucifer so I had to take care of you myself!"

Lilith laughs as she watched Nysa struggle. Just then a portal opened behind Lilith. A hand reached out and grabbed Lilith. She gasps as she was pulled off Nysa.

Nysa starts taking deep breaths and held her wounded shoulder that was now healing. Lilith turned around to see Charlotte and Adrian. Charlotte was holding on to Lilith. "You truly are an idiot. I can't believe you are the mother of us Demons…" Lilith growled at her. "Watch your tone with me!" Adrian walked past her and went to Nysa. "Did you really think Lord Lucifer would leave Lady Nysa alone by herself with you lurking about?" He helped Nysa up. Lilith bit her lip.

The door to the room opened and Lucifer walked in with a smug look on his face. "Hello Lilith." Lilith eyes widen. "What are you doing here?" Lucifer walked to Nysa. "Well last time I checked this was my manor you were breaking into." Nysa smiled up at him. "Did I do well my Lord?" Lucifer chuckled and rubbed her cheek. "Yes my darling. You did a wonderful job. I thank you for putting your life on the line for me. A selfish request that I apologize for." Nysa rubbed her hand on his. "Its okay Lu. If we can be together again then I will happily do it again." Lilith eyes widen. "You…You remember?"

Lucifer chuckled and wrapped his arm around Nysa, kissing her deeply and pulled back. "Her memories returned the moment you attack her. That murderous glare." Lucifer shivered in delight. "So damn sexy." Nysa giggled at him. "I did my best not to kill her. I had to play dumb a bit." Lilith looked down. "You tricked me…" Nysa smiles. "You brought it on your self." Lilith sighs. "So now what? Your going to take my place as the mother of demons now? Fat chance. There are those who are loyal to me. They will tear you to shreds." Nysa shook her head. "No, you can keep that title. I only want two things. One to marry my darling Lu and be the only woman he ever touches and becoming Queen of hell. I think those two titles fit me well." She says chuckling. Lucifer looked at Charlotte and Adrian. "Take her to the cells for now. I'll deal with her later." The bow to him and left.

Once they were gone. Lucifer slammed a hot and fiery kiss on Nysa. She moans as she pushes her body up against his. He moves his kiss down to her neck. "Oh…Oh Lu…take me. Please." She moans out. Lucifer picks her up and takes her to the bed laying her down on it. "As you wish my queen."

October 17th came and it was Aerith's birthday. Jess had rented a room at a local party hall, he was setting up the party the tent for Aerith's birthday. The room looked amazing, Disney's pink, purple, and green color theme. Putting the birthday cake down, he smiled "Prefect" Jess walked in wearing a tinkerbell cosplay, her hair was up in the tinkerbell hair bun. Aerith in her arms was wearing a cute homemade tinkerbell dress and shoes by Oichi. Aerith's hair had grown more down to her shoulder's.

"Mike is look's amazing! Well done" Jess smiled and placed Aerith in her Tinker Bell Tutu High Chair. She giggled "Ti! Ti!" Jess smiled "Yes tinkerbell" she poked Aerith's tummy making her giggle "Soon everyone will be here" 

At Oichi's, she was on the phone talking to a council member from the kingdom. She was also giving Takara a quick bath. While she was painting, one of the triplets some how got a hold of her paint and dumped it all over her. Oichi sighs as she washed Takara's hair. "I understand that the meeting was important but today I can't come right now…Why? Because it's my Goddaughters first birthday. I'm not missing it because you couldn't keep up with the schedule." Behind her, Sakamoto past the door carrying all three giggling triplets.

"I know of the importance of the meeting but it can be rescheduled. Now I have to go. I will be there next week…no I said next week and that is final." He wipes her hand with a towel, takes her phone and hangs up. She groans. "When I become Queen I'll make sure I have no snotty ass council member." Takara looked at her. "all clean mama?" Oichi smiles at her. "Yes you are. Now let's get you dressed so we can hurry to the party." She says picking Takara out the tub and drying her off.

Dawn walked in wearing a Disney peter pan nerdy hipster tinkerbell shirt and blank shorts with flats. Rose walked in behind her wearing a Tinkerbell Pink Blue Top Sleeveless Stars and Skirt with hot pink flats. Rose giggled "Pretty!" Jess smiled "mama you made it! Hello Rosie!" Rose giggled and skipped over "Sissy!" Jess smiled brightly "Awww!" Dawn chuckled and walked over "look at you very sexy and my goddaughter! Cute has a button!" Aerith banged on her highchair "Mama!" Jess chuckled "I know you want a treat" jess reached out and grabbed a some cut fruit and placed it down making her giggle and started to eat it. Rose smiled "Can I have a tweat?" Jess chuckled "Treat" she tired to correct her but gave her a strawberry making her smile and bit down on it. Zach will be here soon with her presents" Dawn said, Jess smiled "I wonder what he will wear"

Sakamoto sighs as he filled the back of his car up with gifts. "Oichi we are seriously going to have to talk about your gift giving." Oichi pouted as she strapped the triplets in. "I will never not stop spoiling these cute adorable babies! If I had the time Aerith would have a mountain worth of gifts if I didn't have to work and deal with those councilmembers. But I will be prepared next year!" Oichi says with fire in her eyes.

Sakamoto signs as he pushes the trunk down. "Even so there should be a limit…and you have your own kids to think about now." "I got it covered. I'll spoilt them all! Haha!" Oichi says smiling.

Terry walked up to river's parents home, he was about to knock when he heard yelling "Haru stop it!" it River's mother "How can you let her get engaged to a WOLF?! I'm better for her! Let me take care of River!" Haru shouted "I said stop it with that! This is not ancient times! We will not force cross breeding, its all up to her! She loves Terry and she will be will be with Terry!" "But why does she have to move out?!" Haru shouted, Terry blinked 'she's moving?' "she's trying to find a place for her and Terry, Haru you gotta let your sister run her own life, not for you to be trying to steal it away" Reina said to her son, Terry sighing he knocked on the door. Within seconds the door opened and Reina smiled "Terry, hello how are you?" "I'm scraping though as best I can." Terry says smiling.

Reina chuckled "River, Terry is here!" she shouted for her, Terry smile to see River walk over wearing a grey Peter Pan T-Shirt, blue denim skinny jeans and blue studded converse. She had a tinkerbell gift bag in her hands "hello terry, bye mom" Reina smiled "Bye you two!" River waved and took Terry's hand walking over to his car "you heard them shouting didn't…?" "Kind of hard not to." Terry saw scratching behind his ear. River sighs "my brother has issue's…. kind of creeping me out… promise me you wont get mad but he almost forced himself on me the other night… that's why I wanna move…. Please let me stay with you until we find out our place…?" Terry frowned at this and then smiled. "Of course. You don't have to ask that. To grandma and the others your already apart of our family." River giggled "Yay"

Oichi, Sakamoto, and the kids arrived at the party hall. The boys were in small pull cart with a cushion in it. Jayden was in front, cuddled up sleeping with a blanket over him while Ayden and Kaleb babbled back and forth to each other. Oichi had their baby bags on her shoulder while Sakamoto was carrying a few gifts. He would have to make multiple trips just to get all of them there. He sighs in defeat.

They walked into the hall. "Wow…you weren't kidding." Sakamoto says looking at the tinkerbell theme. Oichi chuckled. "Take notes. The triplets are next in January and we don't even known what they like fully just yet." Jess smiled "Oichi! Sakamoto! You came" she walked over still wearing her tinkerbell cosplay, the boys looked up at her and their eyes widen.

Oichi chuckled. "Of course we did! Like I would miss this over some meeting. Cool outfit. To bad your Godson is in a deep sleep for some reason." They looked back to see Jayden out cold and undisturbed. "For some reason he's been in deep sleeps like this for a while." Jess frowned "Why?"

Sakamoto sighs. "Where do you want these…Oichi had a like…half a mountain still back at home that I have to bring back." Jess smiled "Over there with my mom's presents, at the gift table" Sakamoto walked over with the gifts.

Jess walked with Oichi by Dawn with the triplets, Aerith smiled brightly at her and banged on her high chair "Ee!" Jess chuckled "show off your outfit your auntie Oichi made for you" she said picking Aerith up. "Aw aren't you the cutest! That outfit fits perfectly for you!" Oichi says smiling.

Chida walked in the party hall with the twins in a double stroller, the twins where in there stroller wearing cute onesies. Jin behind him were caring in gifts. Chida smiled "Wow Jess this place looks amazing" Jess smiled "Thank you and most of it was done by Mike, which is somewhere" Chida chuckled and strolled the twins over, Jess giggled "Awww they look so cute!" Luna smiled at her godmother "awww hello luna!" Miles looked up also and smiled at her "Hello Miles" Chida chuckled at them. Aerith giggled in her mother's arms. Chida smiled and then see's the boys "Wow they look so big now"

Ayden looked at him and smiled. "Haaaa!" He yelled out and in return Kaleb yelled out as well babbling loudly to Chida. Jayden remain sleep. "Looks like you got Ayden and Kaleb riled up." Oichi says chuckling. Chida laughed "hello boys" Luna fussed, making Jess smiled "chida your daughter is jealous" Chida smiled "She's a papa's girl" he said picking her up, Jin walking over grinning "Mama's girl" Chida turned red "Shut up…" Jess chuckled and Put Aerith down who stood there looking around and then see's the boys, she smiled and walked over to them "Hi" Jess smiled, Dawn grinned "She say hi!" Jess nodded "She can say Hi, bye, no, yes, Mama, Ma and many other none finished words" Kaleb and Ayden giggle at her.

Aerith see's Jayden sleeping, she blinked and step to him and smiled down only to lean down kissing his forehead. Jess's eyes widen with a sparkle look "Awwwwwwww…!" Dawn giggled "Oh cute! Awwww!" Chida smiled down at her "Awwwww" Oichi Chuckled. "That cuteness came out of nowhere." Ayden and Kaleb blinks at this and goes back to babbling loudly. Jayden stirs in his sleep but cuddles back into his pillow. "Deep sleeper...I wonder if he will grow out of that.." Oichi says sighing. Aerith pouted and started to go teary eye "up… Up…" Jess smiled "Another new word going in the book, I hope it's down next" Oichi chuckles and bends down to Jayden. She rubs his back. "My little sleeper. I hope you don't sleep through the whole party.

Kaci and Ross in the ultrasound room at the hospital, after their appointment they are gonna head to Aerith's birthday. Kaci was in a black Men's Joggers and a grey Hello From The Inside a thousand times Maternity T-shirt with black converse. His shirt was rolled up and Aurora with gel and wand on his tummy was moving it around and a picture of the baby came in view right away. Kaci smiled "There she is Ross!" Aurora chuckled "26 weeks pregnant is five months and about three weeks pregnant. You're making your way through the sixth month of pregnancy. At 26 weeks pregnant, baby is as big as a head of kale. Your 26-week fetus measures about 14 inches and weighs about 1.7 pounds. She is developing senses, features, and even talents. Meaning she's gonna be moving around more and you would really feel it" Kaci sighs "Yeah I know, Ross saw my tummy move upward" Ross chuckled slightly.

"Now how about the 3D version?" Kaci blinked and nodded "Yes please" Aurora chuckled and switched wands and put the 3D one on Kaci's tummy. Kaci and Ross looked at the screen has a 3D picture came up of their Daughter. Kaci smiled brightly "Ross… she look's so cute…" "Yeah. Now I guess we just have to wait for the real deal. When she comes out of here." He says poking Kaci's stomach.

Dustin and Joseph walked in the party room, Aerith smiled up at them "Hi!" Dustin chuckled "Hello little tinkerbell" Aerith giggled and rushed to her mom but then her vampire speed started making her collide with moms leg and fell, Jess gasped and reached down as Aerith was crying "Awww hunny it's alright shhhh, it's your birthday don't cry" Oichi frowned. "Oh dear..." Jayden frowned in his sleep, opening one eye slightly.

Dawn frowned "Is she alright?" Jess nodded "yeah… I think her vampire speed just came…" River rubbed Aerith's back "Awww little one it's alright" Dustin rushed over "You alright little cuss?" Aerith with a red face from cry hid her face in mothers chest more. Rose frowned "baby okay?" Dawn nodded "yes hunny she's alright"

A portal open and Damien with his father, Jess's eyes widen "Lord hades!" she bowed to him, Hades chuckled "Jessica Mikcloud, no need to bow to me" Damien smiled and walked over to Jess and Aerith, Damien rubbed Aerith's back making her look and she smiled to see him. Damien chuckled "you all better now?" Hades smiled then reached in his portal taking out a large gift and walked it over to the presents.

Oichi hear a slight whimper. It was so soft that only she caught it. Looking down she saw Jayden awake and crying but making not a lot of noise like normal. She picked him up. "Jay?" Jayden's eyes widen and he let out a high pitch cry to where it was only bounced to her. Oichi yells out. With her sharp hearing, the high pitch sounded like a loud air horn being blasted five times louder. She let go of Jayden but her aura claws caught him. She covered her ears as Jayden's voice went back to normal crying out loudly. Hades's eyes widen and quickly casted a soundproof barrier around the others.

Sakamoto came rushing to Oichi. "What happened?" Oichi un covers her ears and saw she was bleeding from one of them. "I…I'm not sure…" Her aura claws were bouncing a crying Jayden. Hades's removing the barrier, Jess's, River's, Dawn's, Dustin's and Damien's eyes widen "What the what that….?" Jess asked, Dawn frowned "Did Jayden do that?" River frowned and her eyes widen "Oichi your ears! There bleeding!" Jess's eyes widen and gasped. "I'll be okay…" Oichi says as Sakamoto grabbed some tissue and cleaned her ear.

Hades cleared his throat "I believe I know what happen" they looked at him, Damien chuckled "you're lucky a god is here to answer your question" "Lord Hades what happen?" Jess asked. Looking at Oichi he smiles. "It looks like your son has unintentionally unlock something special that deals with sound no less." Oichi frowned. "What do you mean by that?" they blinked at him, "What do you mean lord hades?" River blinked at Jayden 'could it be…?'

Sakamoto frowned catching on to his words. "That shouldn't be possible right? Me and grandfather have the same power but his is more ancient then mine. Are you tell me that my son has something as well?" Hyades looked at. "Well it comes to your children you might want to throw the rule book out. They aren't the first of their kind but not much is truly know about the true abilities of a cross breed between a vampire and wolf." He chuckled. "It's not like people can just willing find a test subject to do research on." He looked at the other two who were blinking at him. "These two do not have it so it must he just Jayden." Jess blinked "So only Jayden… wow…" bouncing Aerith. River sat down "Hybrid's are known to have powerful traits" Dawn nodded and picked up Rose. Dustin hummed "wow"

Oichi looked at Jayden who had finally calm down and was yawning getting ready to fall back asleep. He reached out for her. "Ma…" Oichi grabbed him. "Will he be okay? I mean it was only me who was affected by sound." Hyades nodded. "Much like Aerith here, once they grow they will learn how to harness their individual powers. I suggest letting your grandfathers know." Oichi sighs and looks down at Jayden who snuggled in her arm, going back into a deep sleep. "I guess that is good to hear…thank you for explaining Lord Hyades." Hades chuckled "you are very welcome princess Oichi" then a portal opened, Kaci walked out all pregnant and hand his hands on his back, Jess smiled "Kaci!" Dustin chuckled "brother look at you all fat" Kaci glared "Shut up before I take out your eyes…" River chuckled "those crazy pregnancy hormones, so they are doubled with men barriers" Chida nodded "Yup" Jess chuckled "Oh Kaci I had Mike put that couch down for you" Kaci looked and smiled to see a comfy couch against the wall "Thank you, you are a life saver. "Ross hurry up!" Kaci shouted. "Stop shouting at me. I'm not deaf…" Ross says walking through the portal. Kaci then notices Hades and his eyes widen and bowed slightly "Lord Hades" Hades chuckled "Prince Kaci, Price Ross, may I?" he lifts his hand towards Kaci's tummy, Kaci blinked and nodded. Hades stepped over and places his hands on Kaci's tummy. Everyone watched has Hades grinned "powerful… very powerful.." Kaci blinked "Powerful….?" Jess blinked "just like Aerith powerful…?" Dustin looked surprised by this "how powerful is my niece?"  
Hades chuckled "she's a tribrid, half demon, half vampire and half fallen angel. She would be very powerful, the demon's that think she will be weak and not worthy of Ross's bloodline are idiots, they don't realize on powerful she is even still your tummy Kaci" Kaci looked shocked by this. "Don't know why your so shocked. I told you as long as you ignore the idiots of the world you will be fine." Ross says shrugging.

After awhile, Sonya, Paxton and Marie walked through the party hall looking for the room Jess's party was in. Paxton didn't wanna come but Jess had invited them and Sonya couldn't say no. Marie skipping next to them, she couldn't wait to see the room. Finding the room, they walked in has Ross was holding Aerith who was giggling playing with his hands, Kaci on a couch pigging out. Jess in her tinkerbell cosplay was giving Rose a cupcake who smiled "thank you!" she smiled and walked off to sit down. Dustin and Joseph were sitting near Oichi, Sakamoto and the triplets. River and Terry were sitting near them also with some finger snacks. Dawn sitting down with some cookies. Jess see's them and smiled "you came! Come on in and join the party"

Sonya smiled. "Thank you for the invite." Marie smiled as well. "Yes! Thank you!" Paxton was silent and went over to Oichi. Jess smiled "Zach should be here soon with Mike, helping him with something"

Oichi was holding Jayden who was fast asleep. Ayden and Kaleb were out their cart and moving around, cling to her leg. When Kaleb spotted Paxton he smiled. "Haaaa!" He giggled. Paxton sighs and takes a seat beside Oichi. Kaleb went to him using Oichi's legs. He clings to Paxton legs and started babbling to him. Paxton looks down at him. "Uh huh…is that right…good stuff." He says. Caleb's eyes sparkled and kept going, like he was happy that someone was responding to him.

Marie skipped to Kaci "did you get pictures?" Kaci blinked and nodded "Wait until after the party Marie" Ross said, she pouted "Fat head…."

Mike stepped into the room and mentally frowned seeing Paxton and Sonya, he shook in anger but quickly masked it "Miss Jess… Zach is here but…" but the wooden shutter to the room started to open up making everyone to look over had Zach stood there has the shutter went up and they see a tinkerbell bouncy castle behind him. Everyone's eyes widen "Zach… what the…" Zach grinned "my surprise! A toddler bouncy castle" Rose's eyes widen "Mama can I?" Dawn chuckled "Of course" Rose giggled and skipped over "I wanna play!" Zach smiled "shoes off sweetie" Rose giggled. Damien laughed at it "Wow Zach nice touch" Hades chuckled. Takara looked at Sakamoto. "Go have fun ok?" She smiled. "Okay!"

Jess sighs "oh my god he really did it…" Dawn chuckled "you love it" Dustin and Chida chuckled, Jin laughed "looks fun" Aerith's eyes widen to see the bouncy castle "Ahhhh!" she was kicking her feet, Jess smiled "Go on Ross take her to the bouncy castle" "Normally the mother of the birthday girl shouldn't be so lazy but I'll make an exception this time around." He stands up with Aerith. "We will just have our own fun without your mom. Right?" He says chuckling.

Aerith giggled as Ross took her over to the bouncy castle, Jess smiled and sat down with a sigh. Dawn chuckled "You just wanted him to spend time with Aerith" Jess smirked "Yup" Kaci on the couch frowned looking at his plate, Dustin who came over and sat down next to him "what's the matter?" Kaci sighs "I just realized… I'm out of food…" Dustin laughed "You want me to get you some more?" Kaci nodded with a pout. Dustin chuckled and got up and went to get Kaci some more food.

Mike making his rounds to the tables, stopping over to Oichi's table. He placed down some fruit bowls for the boys, Oichi smiled "Thank you" Mike nodded "you are welcome Miss Oichi" Paxton blinked for a moment and turned to look at Mike. Mike looked at him and for a moment Paxton saw something but he wasn't sure what it was. Mike looking away he walked away.

Paxton frowned and then looked down to see a widen eye Kaleb. He picked him up making him giggle. "Want some fruit?" He asked grabbing the bowl. "Ah wait…" Oichi says digging in the baby bag. She pulled out a small rag. "Messy eaters you know." She handed it to him. "I have extra clothes just in case but I'd rather they stay clean as possible." Oichi says. Sonya sits next to Paxton and smiles at Kaleb. "They are growing so big. Your so cute! Like a mini Sakamoto!" She grabbed him and snuggled him making her giggle. "So cute! So soft! And smell like honey!" Sonya says giggling. Oichi and Paxton chuckle at her.

After food and cake, Jess was sitting on the chair with Aerith in her lap. It was time for presents. Zach had handed her one "From River" Jess smiled taking and Aerith giggled, Jess reached in the bag cute tinkerbell baby doll. Aerith's eyes widen "Ti! Ti!" she reached out for it. Jess chuckled and handed her it and she screamed happily. "Thank you River" river chuckled "you are welcome"

From Dustin and Joseph she got tinkerbell outfit sets and cute pair of shoes. From Dawn and Zach she got a toddler chair and couch set. From Damien she got a Disney Peter Pan Tinker Bell Neverland Music Box. From Kaci she got a tinker blanket and night light lamp. From Chida and Jin she got toddler tinkerbell art table, tinkerbell lunch table and the whole collection of tinkerbell books.

While that was going on, Oichi had quickly sent Ross to bring her gifts from the house. From Sonya and Paxton she got a Disney animators collection, little tinker bell micro doll play set. Ross had gotten her a tinkerbell talking café.

When Ross did return with the mountains of gifts, making Aerith eyes sparkle, there were gifts from Danni who couldn't make it. She got Aerith Tinkerbell posters, and clock for her room. From Ronnie and Faye she got a Tinkerbell snow globe and a cute bookshelf. Running through Oichi's gifts, she had made various tinkerbell dolls and outfits, and toy boxes to put them in.

After the party, Jess and Aerith where already home. Aerith in bed, and jess was in her room wearing Green Contrast Lace Velvet Lingerie Set. Laying there waiting, sighing. Hearing the window open she smiled has she felt someone crawling over her, she turned to see Levis grinning down at her "My, my coming to see you and you are dressed like that" Jess chuckled "you like?" Levis chuckled "I believe I do" he kissed her making her kiss back with a moan.

At home, the triplets were in the living room wide awake. They were in their walkers, watching the 2012 rerun series of TMNT. Their eyes were widen as they watched. Behind them on the couch Oichi was reading. She heard them squeal. Looking up and saw then fascinated with the show. She chuckled at them. "Looks like you boys found something to finally get attached to." Sakamoto walked out. "Takara is sleep. Time for…" He looked down at the triplets to see them watching the cartoon with sparkling eyes. "Well…I'd say it's time for bed but they look so happy." Oichi smiled. "Let's give them a few more minutes, at least until the episode over." 

October 31 came, Halloween. Jess wouldn't be do anything with her daughter but at work. Ross and Kaci has her for the day, Aerith was on her play mat playing with her tinkerbell doll at Ross's and Kaci's. Marie was over also, she was sitting next to Aerith playing with her.

Kaci on the couch, was now 27 weeks pregnant. Ross walking out with Aerith's Halloween costume "why did Jess pick this again?" Kaci chuckled "She was named after Aerith Gainsborough from Final Fantasy 7, it's fitting. What you wanna dress her up has a little demon? Or dark angel?" "Something more cooler then some weird game or whatever." Ross says sighing. He places her costume neatly down and heard his phone ring. He takes it out his pocket to see Paxton was calling him. "I'll be back…" Ross says heading to the room. Kaci blinked and nodded "Alright, I'll be here watching the girls"

Reaching the room, he closed the door and answered the phone. "Yo Pax. What's up." "Hey Ross…" Ross sits on the bed. "Did you need something?" "I wanted to speak to you in person but…I can't." Ross frowned. "What's going on?" "Ross…I'm cutting contact with you and Kaci." "For what!?" Ross asked getting angry. "You know why…I'm happy for you and Kaci I really am and you know I support you and your relationship and even with Sonya I just can't stop my heart from hurting. I think the only way my heart will heal is if I stop being around you both and…find a way to move on from this…"

Ross stood up. "Paxton don't you dare. Dammit I know this hard but cutting tides is only going to cause you more suffering! If you just spend a little time with us then maybe...you will come to love Kaci and our daughter like I love them." There was a pause. "I'm scared Ross…" "I know but…" "I'm scared that I will hurt them." Ross's eyes widen. "Paxton don't give in to that side. Not now…" "Bye Ross…please just forget about me and focus on your new life." He hangs up. Ross bit his lip and tried to call Paxton back but the dial tone went dead. Ross balled his fist up and punch the wall making a hole.

At Darcaniea's, Michael in his normal look was knelling in front of Darcaniea who was wearing a gothic masquerade outfit. Cien next to her was also wearing a gothic masquerade outfit. "so you wish to tell me something?" Darcaniea asked, Michael nodded "…. Doing my rounds and I thought I saw Chida coming out of her… the eyes…. It was levis…" Darcaniea's eyes widen and stood up "are you sure?" Michael nodded "yes…." Cien sighs "seems you little pet has been going behind your back and spending time with Jess, too much of rick is in him" Darcaniea bites her lip and then sighs, sitting back down "Wait for the right moment and I will confront him… just gotta look for the right spell to make sure he will be with me and not her.. ehhhh Clover made him to perfect…. Just like Rick…."

Jess at work was in her new work outfit, Red Brocade Top Tulle Skirt Knee Length Chinese dress with red Chinese flats. She was waiting tables, there was boys at some tables staring at her while she was working. She frowned feeling their eyes, sighing she went back to working.

As time went by, Oichi was pulling the cart with the triplets in it. They were babbling away talking to each other. She was wearing a black shirt with a batman symbol, black pants, and shoes. The triplets were dressed as the TMNT turtles. Ayden was Leonardo. Kaleb was Donatello and Jayden was Raphael. Beside the cart was Takara. She was wearing a full out bumble bee queen costume. Sakamoto couldn't join them. She was walking to the store to check on it.

She then came a stop when she saw Mikey leaning on the wall. "Brother. I told you that you can't be seen out in the open." Mikey walked to her. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you and the children." Takara blinks at him. "Who you?" She asks. Oichi smiled. "This is a good friend of mine sweetie." Takara tilt her head slightly. "Okay…" Mikey chuckled at her. "Do you mind…if I tag along? I'll be out of sight." Oichi smiles. "Okay. Just steer clear of any trouble okay?" Mikey nodded and walked to the triplets. They looked at him and smiled. Even though his scent and presence were covered after spending time with him at the store they could already tell it was Mikey. Oichi started to pull them along with Takara walking beside her. Mikey went to the roof top following them.

Aerith frowning at her outfit that Ross had in his hands "No!" Kaci chuckled "Looks like she doesn't wanna dress up as her" Ross sighs and takes out her phone, dialing Jess. It rang couple of times then it was answered "Ross? Is everything okay?" "Jess, Aerith doesn't wanna wear her outfit… don't you have another one for her?" he heard her sigh "yes, it's in her back pack. Surprised you didn't see it" then he heard Ling in the background "No on phone! Get back to work Jess!" "sorry Ross I have to go" she said hanging up. Ross put down phone reached for her back pack and went through it and took out a Unicorn Dress with ears and horn headband and unicorn shoes. Kaci chuckled "Unicorn again" Aerith saw it and smiled clapping her hands "Yes!" Kaci chuckled, get her in it. "Marie hun you almost ready?"

Marie walked out wearing a poisoned princess costume. She sighs as Ross looked at her. "I thought you were going to be snow white this year." Marie frowned. "No way! I asked Ty what he wanted me to dress up as and he picked this one for me!" She says smiling. Ross frowned. "Don't let that boy dictate what you can wear!" "He isn't. I picked his costume out for him. So I'm gonna head off to see him." "You're not leaving yet." Marie pouted. "I'm nine years old! I can walk around where I want!" Ross sighs. "Fine how about a compromise. If you wait a little longer you can stay over at Ty's tonight." Marie's eyes sparkled. "Really!" She giggled and ran back to her room to pack a overnight bag. Ross sighs. "What is the world coming to when I have to make deals with my nine year old sister…" Kaci chuckled has he started to dress Aerith.

River walking with Terry, Ty, Kim and Robin. River was in a Jasmine Cosplay with gold sandals. Robin in front of her terry was in a Pink Sleeping Beauty Aurora Dress. She was gigging skipping ahead of them. River chuckled "don't go ahead hun" Terry was holding Kim's hand as she looked around. She was dressed as Judy hops from Zootopia. Ty yawns as he walked in front of them. Marie had picked him to dress up as Indiana Jones. Terry chuckled at him, he was in normal clothes. "So she talked you into wearing that." Ty sighs. "I picked out a costume for her and she picked one for me." Terry smiles. "Cute."

Then they heard Robin cry "No my candy!" River and terry's eyes widen to see punk teenagers bulling little kids for there candy "Give me it, you have to pay the toll" they snatched her candy bucket, Robin frowns "Auntie! Uncle!" River growled and stomped over "Hey! What do you think you are doing to my niece?!" they looked at her and their eyes widen and red faces, they grin "Hey there babe wanna ditch this little runt and spend time with us? I bit you can go for a long time" River frowned at them.  
Terry sighs and then smiles. "Let's not ruin a fun evening for the kids." He walked up to them and snatched the candy back from them. "I'll ask nicely once since I don't like being violent in front of my little sister, buzz off and we wont have a issue here. Okay?" He says handing the bucket back to Robin. The boys where about to step up and start something but one of them had a Kunai to his throat making the boys gasps and back off but the teen boy with her kunai to the throat "You ever bully my niece or other little kids I will make sure" she moved the kunai down to his lower half "I will make sure you will never pee like a man again" the boy shook and nodded and ran off, River swirled her kunai and hide it again. Robin giggled "Auntie is so cool!" River smiled.

Kim frowned and looked down. Terry walked to her and pat's her head. "Its okay sis. Let's go get more candy okay?" Kim nods. "Okay…" River frowned "Did I scare her…?" Robin gasped "No scared! Auntie is awesome! She protects" River chuckled "come on here's a nice house, lets see if we can get sneakers for this one" Robin giggled and took River's hand and they walked over to the house. Terry smiles down at Kim and walked off behind River. Ty walked slowly behind them and sighed mentally. Terry turns his head. "Ty keep up." "K…" Ty says.

Down the street, Aerith in her unicorn cosplay was in her pink Push Car. Ross was pushing her making her giggle. Her pumpkin bucket handmade by Oichi was hanging from the top with some candy in it. Kaci walking next to them with Marie, Marie say Ty down the street and she took off, making Ross frown. Kaci shook his head "she will be alright, there not that far from us" they Oichi was moving away from the house with the kids, Kaci smiled "Oichi!" Aerith seeing her screamed "Ee!" 

"Ty!" Marie yelled tackling him into the ground. "You look so cute!" She says sitting up with sparkling eyes. Ty sat up. "Thanks…I guess. So do you." Marie blushed and giggled. Terry chuckled at them. "So that's what Ty picked for you? He is right. You look cute." Marie pouted and hugged Ty. "No! Only Ty can call me cute!" Terry laughed.

Oichi walked over sighing. "Hey their you look tired." Ross says. "Well spending the day with three chatty babies will do that." Oichi says chuckling. Ross shrugs. Oichi pulled the cart to a stop. The triplets saw Ross and smiled. "Hiiiii!" They all yelled at the same time. Ross laughed. "I need that." Kaci chuckled "Hello boys" he said rubbing his tummy, Aerith giggled and moving her little wheel on her push car.

Oichi smiles down at them. "They added a new word. Instead of saying Ha they finally got the word Hi out." Takara looked to see Kim. "Mama!" She says pointing to Kim. "Go ahead." Oichi says. Takara smiled and ran to Kim. "Kimmy!" She says smiling. Kim smiled and let go of Terry's hand. "I got lost of candy." Kim says holding her basket out. Takara giggled and held her basket out to. Terry smiles. "Ah! I'm surrounded by cuteness. I feel very lucky." He says laughing. River chuckled "yes all the cuteness!" Robin gigged "hi Oichi! Look me dressed up as aurora!" Ross picked up Aerith "Come on lets get you some candy" Aerith giggled and pointed to the house "go!"

Oichi smiles at Robin. "Hi Robin. Yes you look very cute." Marie helps Ty up. "I get to stay over tonight!" Ty nods. "Okay. I got a new game that we can play." Marie grabs his hand. "I cant wait! Heehee!"

At the red dragon, Chida and Jin walked in pushing the stroller with Luna and Miles in it. They were dressed up as Thing 1 and thing 2 outfits, finding a booth "Jin can you get two highchairs" he nodded and walked off. Jess walked over "hello Chida" Chida looked at her and chuckled "Wow Jess you look amazing" she flushed and chuckled "Thank you, you need any help?" she asked has Jin came over with two high chairs "Sure" Jess smiled and reached down picking up Luna who giggled at her, putting her in the high chair. Jin put Miles in his, him and Chida sat down. Jess smiled "so what can I get you?" "some dr. pepper, pork fried rice and beef chop suey" Jess smiled and wrote it down "Alright I'll be right back with your drinks" she said walking off.

Darcaniea and Cien walked through the streets "how funny to see all these children dressing up and getting candy" Cien sighed "Good I guess, where are we going?" "we are just walking around, I need to get out of that manor for awhile" then she stopped to see Oichi, Ross, Kaci, Terry and River with the kids. Darcaniea chuckled "how cute" she said "come Cien let's leave them to their day" he nodded as they walked across the street away from them.

On the top of a roof, away from Oichi a bit. Mikey was sitting down, watching them from afar. He sighs as Roy appeared behind him. "Why don't you just go with her already." Mikey looked at the triplets. "Its to risky. I still don't have enough to give Ronnie to excuse my crimes. Watching her from a distance works for me for now. Plus, if I leave now who knows what Dorian will do with that clone…" Roy sighs and sits beside him. "I'm turning myself in." He looked at Mikey. "It's for mothers sake. If she stays father will most likely kill her. I know she slept with that demon but she was only thinking of helping father…I don't want her to die with that kid in her stomach so…I'll go to Ronnie myself, hope he doesn't kill me, and if I have to beg for her to be taken in until her child is born at least."

Mikey sighs. "You are leaving will damper in his plans. He will lash out and things will get worse." "I don't care. He laid a hand on my mother and that I will not let stand…" He got up and left. Mikey shook his head and turned back to Oichi and the boys.

After trick or treating, everyone walked into red dragon which wasn't that busy at the moment. Chida and Jin still there enjoying there meal as the twins were fast a sleep.

Kaci wobbled "I'm so hungry…." Marie giggled "She's hungry?" Kaci nodded "Ross did you call and rented the large party table for us so we can all sit together?" "Yes." Ross says looking at his phone. He had a missed called from Sonya.

Walking over to Ling who smiled "Welcome! Party table?" Ross nodded "Yeah" She chuckled "This way" she guided them over to the table that already had high chairs set up and the table was near Chida and Jin. They smile at them "Yo!" Kaci chuckled "Hey Chida and Jin" he said sitting down. River helped Robin in her booster chair, then sat down. Ross put Aerith in her booster high chair who smiled.

Oichi looked at her watch. She had to go meet Sakamoto soon so she couldn't stay for long. The triplets were fast asleep, comfortable in their cart with a blanket over them. She put Takara in a booster chair. She was eating a lollypop.

Jess walked over with a smile "Well hello" Aerith's eyes widen "Mama!" Jess chuckled and leaned down kissing her forehead "hi sweetie did you have fun with you cousin Kaci and your godfather Ross?" Aerith giggled "Yes!" Kaci chuckled "She was a peach, right Ross? Even more cute when walked up to the door on her own" River chuckled "Jess that dress looks amazing on you" Robin giggled "pretty!" Jess flushed "it's my new uniform… So what can I get you all?" Jess asked, Kaci smiled "teriyaki beef huge family size like 50" Jess blinked "50…?" River laughed "Wow that's a lot!' Ross shakes his head. "I'm fine so nothing for me." Jess nodded and wrote it down.

Oichi chuckled. "I'd like a to go plate with a few teriyaki beef. I have to get going soon." Marie pouted. "No sis stay! I don't get to see you much." Oichi chuckled. "You can always stop by when you want. Sakamoto wants to spend the rest of the day with the triplets since he missed their first trick or treating." Marie sighs until Ty pats her head. She giggles at this. Jess chuckled, Kaci pouted "What you think the 50 pieces will be yours?" he looked at Ross, Jess chuckled "for you Ross?" "I already said I was good. I'll be paying so Kaci can eat until his heart desire." Ross says signing.

River chuckled "I'll have the empress chicken and pork fried rice" Jess nodded then Aerith banged on her high chair "Mama!" Jess smiled "I know what you want" she wrote it down "one fruit bowl" she looked at Terry "and you?" "I'm fine. Just bring the little ones some meat please." Jess nodded "So Halloween today.. how was Halloween?" she quoted, they blinked at her and then Kaci's eyes widen and stood up fast making Ross frown "No up so fast babe" Kaci walked over to Jess and hugged "Happy 19th birthday!" River gasped "Oh my god Jess I'm so sorry happy birthday!" Robin giggled "Happy birthday!" Jess chuckled and hugged Kaci back" Chida and Jin smiled "Happy birthday Jess" they said to her.

Ross sighs. "That's why I'm glad I don't have a holiday for a birthday. Happy birthday anyways." Oichi smiles and chuckles. "Happy Birthday sis." "Happy birthday!" Marie says. Jess chuckled "Thank you everyone, anything to drink?" River smiled "Tea" Kaci flushed "J-Jess…? Can I asked you something?" Jess nodded and went to her eat and whispered something, Ross sighs and knew what it was "Jess you don't have too, he's been having a craving your blood" Jess flushed "I see…." Kaci turned red "I'm sorry…." Jess poked his tummy "go sit down" he nodded and sat down, Jess turned to Oichi "Anything for you and Terry?" "Just my to go plate please." Oichi says smiling. "I'm good." Terry says.

Jess nodded "I'll be right back" she walked off. River chuckled "so having a craving for Witch blood?" Kaci flushed "Not my fault…. Is it weird…?" Aerith banged on her high chair "Ju Ju!" Ju was her half word for Juice. Ross chuckled and reached in her diaper bag taking out her tinker bell sippy cup, he handed her it that had her juice in it.

Oichi pulled out her phone to text Sakamoto. Takara was looking around the place before she yawns slightly. Oichi then turned to check on the triplets. Jayden was up but he was bundle up. She reached down and rubbed his head.

At Midnight, Levis was walking in the foyer only to stop seeing Darcaniea standing there with her back to him. Cien was sitting in a chair smirking and looked at him. Levis frowned "What's going on?" Darcaneia turned and did a dark look at him making him step back slightly "You wouldn't think I wouldn't find out about your nightly visits to a certain witch would you?" Levis's eyes widen 'no… how did she know?!' he then gasped when Darcaniea was right in front him holding his head "Darcaniea…!" Darcaniea grinned darkly "I'm gonna have to punish you for your betrayal" Levis gulped "what… you gonna do…?" Darcaniea chuckled "to make sure you will never go out and see her again, your feelings are of ricks so the only way is to remove them" Levis shook "No please… don't… auntie…" Darcaniea closed her eyes has her hands had black magic pouring out making Levis gasp out "No please!" he screamed has he eyes went blank from the spell. Darcaniea removing her hands, Levis dropped to the ground Darcaniea sighs "So troubled some…." Cein got up and walked over to her "It had to be done love" Darcaniea nodded "Know to teach Jess a lesson" 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next night on November 1st, In Valeriea's domain she was sitting over the lake chanting. In front of her was the pendent that held the remains of her magical power, sealed by Lucifer himself. She had one more seal to break and tonight would be the night. Once she had all her magic back she would start her plans to rid the world of humanity and anyone else who stood in her way.

Behind her, Mephisto, Thalia, Cassandra with a new bio arm, Crissy, and Dorian watched closely. Dorian didn't even want to be there but because Valeriea invited him into her domain he had no choice in the matter. He glanced over to Mephisto and glared. 'Disgusting demon….you will pay for laying a hand on what is mine…' He says to himself. Mephisto chuckled, feeling the bloodlust pouring off of Dorian. Thalia and Cassandra ignore them and kept their eyes on Valeriea.

The lake around her started to twirl in a circle as her chanting got louder. They all could feel an increase in her power. Her body oozed out such darkness and evil that everyone but Crissy and Mephisto had to take a few steps back. A smile came to Mephisto face as Valeriea rose up, the pendent started to crack more and more. Crissy put her hands together. "Just a little more Val." Within in seconds they heard a shattering sound as the pendent broke. Before Crissy had a chance to celebrate the magic contained in the pendent exploded out, sending a massive shock wave through the entire domain. It pushed back everyone. In the near by villages, that Valeriea's followers lived in were blown away by the sudden explosion.

A dark smile creeps to Valeriea's face as everything suddenly started to slow down and go in reverse. The magic that was sent out slowly drew back into her body. She chuckled. "Finally, its been so long. This time I will succeed my goal and no one will stop me."

Down in hell, Lucifer eyes widen as he jolted up out of his throne. He could feel that that his seals had been broken. Nysa and his generals gave him a concerning look. "My lord? Is everything alright?" Lucifer bit his lip and stormed off. "No, everything is not fine. I thought we had more time. I didn't think the witch would actually break through the damn pendent so fast! Call Adrian back here now…" Nysa quickly followed behind him. "Of course, but where are you going dear?" Lucifer sighs. "To have a word with my brother…even if I wanted to this is not something I can keep and fix myself…Stay here." He says disappearing. Nysa frowned but nodded.

At Oichi's place, everyone was sound asleep. The house was silent and peaceful. In her bedroom, Oichi sat up. Her eyes opened slowly, glowing a black color. Sakamoto was out cold with his back turned to her. She silently got up wearing a blue lace knit nightwear. She headed to the door and opened it. Her footsteps didn't make a sound as she walked downstairs and to the front door. She took the alarm off the door, opened it, and walked out. Making her way to the sidewalk she started to head for the forest in her trance. Sitting on the roof top of her house, Samuel was watching with a frown. "It seems like it has begun."

Jess sighs softly, walking through her house in the middle of the night wearing a pastel pink Satin with black Contrast Lace Cami Top With Shorts and a beautiful short kimono rope with a gorgeous, flowing drape Removable waist tie closure Belt loops and inside ties to secure closure French seam finish Side slits at hem Polyester Charmeuse. Her mother end up taking Aerith for the night.

hearing a squeaking noise like a window opening, it made her stop in her tracks blinking 'what was that? Is it levis?' she walked towards the sound and it was in the library room. she saw a window wide open, she blinked "why is it open?" she walked over and closed it, then she heard a chuckle and turned sharply to see someone sitting in her chair, it a male figure. Jess frowned and held up her hand has lightning appeared around it "Who are you?! how dare you break into my home!"

she saw the figure reached over to the lamp and turned it on, her eyes widen in shock to see Cien sitting there "Cien….? Your alive…?" Cien chuckled and stood up has Jess felt a strong pulse of magic from outside making her turn slightly out the window then gasped has Cien had grabbed her hand making her eyes her widen "Let me go!" her eyes glowed green. Cien chuckled "I have a barrier around me, your magic wont hurt me. I have a message from Darcaniea" Jess frowned "And what is it?!" Cien smirked at her, leaning to her ear "you think I wouldn't know of you and Levis" Jess's eyes widen 'no….' "Levis has suffered a punishment for his betrayal, punishment was of removing all feelings for you, nothing but hatred and darkness remains" Jess shook and tears came from her eyes "Why…? Why would you do this to me….? Why…?" she asked softly. Cien chuckled and licked her ear making her shiver in disgust "what belongs to Darcaniea will always belong to her, Levis is hers not yours Jessica" he said to her has he lips touched her shoulder that he had bitten "I can feel the mark I left on you, a demon mark can never be removed unless it was by Ross which I can tell he never noticed it"

Jess frowned "let me go you creepy ass demon!" she tired to pull away by Cien gripped her tight and pushed her against the wall making her gasp but Cien's mouth was forced against hers making her eyes widen "S-Stop…..!"

then suddenly cien was pushed off Jess with a powerful light magic that made Cien scream in pain. Jess's eyes widen to see Mike standing there with a glare at Cien and his hands was a white crystal pointed wand "Mike!" she rushed to him, wrapping and arm around her protectively and glaring at Cien who was getting up, the side of his face was burnt from a holy light magic. Groaning "How dare you attack me!" Mike narrowed at him "leave" he said with a warning glare has the tip of the crystal wall started to glow, Cien's eyes widen and dashed out of the window breaking it disappearing.

Jess sighs in relief "Thank goodness… thank you Mike" Mike chuckled and lowered his hand "Anything for you Miss Jess" he reached to her and patted her head with a smile "I'm glad your alright" making Jess blush and smile

In the forest, Oichi walked with Samuel following behind her. "Where is she taking you…" "Reaper." Samuel turned to see Lucifer. "Did you feel it?" "The witch broke my spell. I have contacted my idiot brother but his busy with another matter." He looked at Oichi as she walked. "She's in a trance. We need to break it." "Yes, but I'd like to see where she would go." Lucifer frowned. "I do it, but this is to dangerous. If she gets captured then…" "I know that. Trust me for now. I am nothing like the old reaper you made underhanded deals with." Lucifer shot him a glare. "Careful of your words reaper." Samuel chuckled as they followed Oichi.

Back in Valeriea's domain everything was calming down as she floated to the ground. Cassandra was on her knees broke out in a sweat. She had never felt such evilness and darkness coming from one witch. 'This is what father had to deal with back then…incredible…' Dorian and Thalia stood there unfazed now. "Now that you have your power what are you going to do?" He asked. Valeriea looked at her hand. "The child should already be under my trance but I do not need her just yet. There is still something I have to do before I can collect her soul." She looked at Dorian. "You will assist me with this task." Dorian frowned at this. "If you assist me, I will help you take back the kingdom that belongs to you. Pledge your allegiance to me and you will have all your darkest desires fulfilled." Dorian crossed his arms and closed his eyes to think. The clone he had of Oichi was still inside the tube. He planned on releasing her on the witches in this domain.

"If you were smart you will take it." Mephisto says with a smirk. "I don't want to hear your speak demon. You are lucky I don't kill you were you stand." Mephisto chuckled. "Why so much hate on me? Because your pretty little wife came to a real man and not some grade F beast as yourself." Dorian's eyes glowed yellow in anger. "Speak another word and I'll rip your throat out." "Come try it then." Mephisto says.

Valeriea eyes turned jet black. She lifted up her hand as her magic poured out around her body. "Enough." She says as black vines came from underground. The vines wrapped both Dorian and Mephisto tightly, keeping them still. "I do not wish to listen to you bicker. Dorian, I would like an answer. Now." Dorian sighs. "Fine, whatever. If you can help me rid the world of Ronnie and give me my kingdom, I will swear services to you but only until I have what is mine!" Valeriea smirked and let them go. "Very well then."

Thalia sighs. "So what is the task you need done?" "A key has to be made." "A key?" Valeriea walked past them. "Centuries ago, I created a weapon that would help me destroy mankind but, thanks to that worthless council of cowards, the weapon was destroyed. I need something else to help me make a new weapon and the help lies in Hell." Mephisto rises his eyebrow. "There is nothing in hell for you my love. Are you sure? Besides no everyone can just walk into hell. You might have your ways of sneaking spies in there but…" Valeriea glanced at him. "That is why we need to create a key. In the lowest pits of Hell there is a prisoner I would like to get into contact with." Mephisto eyes widen. "You can't mean!" He rushed to her and grabbed her arm. "Are you mad!? You cannot release that beast! Not even Lord Lucifer can control him! That is why…" Valeriea grips her hand and covered it in magic, she then hit Mephisto in the face. He tumbled and rolled in the ground away from her. He stopped his roll by putting his fingers in the ground.

He coughed out blood as a shock went through his body. He screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Valeriea continued to walk away. "You are to never place a hand on my again without my say. You have betrayed me for the last time and I will make you pay for it." She snapped her fingers and vines appeared around him. "You are not needed for this task, go join Terrance until I am ready to speak to you." Mephisto grits his teeth. "Val! You can't do this to me!" He yelled just as the vines dragged him under the earth. Crissy chuckles and walks after Valeriea.

Jess sat on her bed with a heavy frown and sighed, Jericho was in her room picking up some her clothes and putting them in the hamper "Mike… how did you use magic?" Mike stopped and looked at her "It was a premade crystal wand charged with magical energy…. Anyone can use them" Jess chuckled "I see, though's are very rare who gave it to you?" "Well… a white witch that raised me charged it for me after hearing I was working for you" Jess blinked "a white witch?" Mike nodded "So want to tell me who that was?" Jess frowned "a demon named Cien… he is posses to be dead…. But somehow his alive… he works for Darcaniea… he told me that she found out levis has been coming here…" she frowned looking down, Mike bites his lip but walked over to her sitting down next to her "what did she do to him…?" Jess sniffed "he wont remember being with me… nothing but darkness will remain…." Tears where running down her cheeks, Mike frowned and reached out and held her "it's alright Miss Jess…" Jess sniffed "I don't know how she knew…." Mike frowned mentally 'maybe I should have never told Darcaniea about him and Jess then… she wouldn't be suffer this much….' He didn't know what came over him but his lips had touched Jess's making Jess's eyes widen 'what the…?!' Mike right away came to his senses and jolted up "I'm so sorry Miss Jess! Please forgive me!" he bowed, Jess blinked and flushed "It's alright… you may leave… I wish be alone" Mike nodded and quickly left her room closing the door.

Jess sighs then her necklace was glowing and floating making her gasp slightly 'Jess you must go to Oichi, she's in danger!' it was Regina. Jess's eyes widen and stood up fast bolted to her balcony window. Opening she jumped out has her body glowed and her clothes changed in her normal witch outfit, she dashed through the threes "Oichi! I'm coming!"

Lucifer and Samuel were staring at a cave that Oichi had enter. "A cave? Typical." Lucifer says walking in. Samuel followed behind him but slowed his pace. "So many lost souls have been here. Sacrifices of innocent lives. Those who worship the dark witch…and you Lucifer." Lucifer stopped. "Me? Hm…I can see that. I do get a lot of summoning request, but I just send lower demons to do the bidding. I don't know how humans get their hands on such demonic items, but they are fragile creatures. They cling to anything that would give them some hope of peace. Even to a devil like me."

They walked down a pathway that turned into carved out stairs. Going deeper in the cave they saw candles up on the walls lighting the way now. They then came to a large opening. There was a simple alter near the center of the room. Oichi was making her way to it. Lucifer took a rocky staircase that led down to the alter. Samuel stood their watching Oichi. When she made it to the alter, she gets on it and lays down, closing her eyes. When she did the spell in her chest poured out Valeriea's dark aura. It lifted her body making it slightly hover over the alter. Samuel placed a hand under his chin. "So its like a beacon to let her know where she is…very cleaver. That way no matter where Oichi is she would always end up back here. How troublesome."

Jess was running through the forest, she could feel Valeriea's magic coming from Oichi's body 'Oichi please be alright!' then feeling someone running with her she smirked "What are you stalking me know?" Damien chuckled "I was on my way to visit you when I felt you magic rise up in anger… so you can sense it? Her dark magic?" Jess frowned "Oichi is in danger and I will stop Valeriea from clamming her soul even I have to summon that devise and seal her away in the prison" Damien whistled "Oooo send her in that realm with Deacon himself" Jess sighs "if I have to I will" Damien chuckled "I'm coming with to help you I can sense Lucifer not to far" Jess nodded and they both dashed through the tree to find Oichi.

In the cave, Lucifer watched as Oichi floated there. Samuel had moved down beside her. "So now what? It would be bad if a full power dark witch came now." Samuel shook his head. "She will not come for now." "How do you know?" "I know a lot of things. Trust me, she will not come." "Uh huh…so how about the trance?" "Powerful dark magic. It will not be easy for you." "Me?" Lucifer says. "I am only here to observe my lord. Sadly, it is fate that Oichi's soul will get taken. There is nothing I can do about that. I wish to see if there is some loophole, we can use to delay that time. So try touching her?" Samuel says. Lucifer sighs. "Curse you Reaper." Samuel chuckled and turned to the entrance to the opening. "Then again maybe you won't have to." Lucifer glances back to the opening. 'Took them long enough.'

Jess and Damien appeared in front of a cave opening, Jess bites her lip "Oichi is in there" Damien nodded "Same with Lucifer and… the reaper?" Jess blinked "The reaper is in there? Sam?" Damien nodded and they both rushed in to catch with them.

Making their way down the cave they made it to the opening and saw Oichi floating over the alter with dark aura around her. Lucifer and Samuel was standing there waiting. Samuel smiled. "Hello you two. I was hoping you'd find this place. We require your assistance with this matter." Jess and Damien rushed down to them, getting a closer look at Oichi. "Lord Lucifer? Sam?" Damien frowned at Oichi 'is she in a trance?' Jess bites her lip "What's wrong Oichi?"

"She's under a trance. It seems Valeriea has gain all of her magic back. When she did the spell in Oichi's chest activated and brought her here. We are unsure how to break the trance without hurting her." Lucifer says. "Dark witches are so troublesome…" He says sighing. Samuel chuckles. "Lady Jess, since you have a close personal bond with Oichi why don't you try to wake her?" Damien looked at her "be careful" Jess nodded "I can try"

Jess reached out and touched Oichi's hand. "Oichi?" Oichi's eyes snapped opened Valeriea's powerful aura quickly wrapped around her pushing Jess away. Samuel frowned. "Well that's not good…" Jess gasped and Damien caught her "She attached me…..?" Damien frowned "Jess you alright?"

Suddenly, four of Oichi's aura claws appeared from under her. They weren't her usual mystic blue color. It was coated with dark purple and black, mixed, with Valeriea magic. Her claws rose up from her body and pointed at Jess and the others. Lucifer frowned. "A already strong aura mixed with Valeriea's dark aura. Not a very good combination. The spell much have force Oichi's body to think it was under attack when Jess touched her. That witch has see though of everything." Jess frowned "How can we snap her out of it?"

Oichi's claws attacked everyone who was near here, hitting and bouncing off walls aiming for Jess and the others. Samuel chuckled as he disappeared from eyesight. Lucifer had his hands in his pocket as ducked and dodge the attack. 'Can't attack or I'll risk hurting here. Can't get close to her either. Tisk.' Jess and Damien moved out of the way "Oichi! Please wake up! your stronger then her!" 

Oichi's claws got faster and irate trying to keep them away from Oichi's body. One grabbed Lucifer by his leg and slammed him into the wall. Two more claws came out and went for Jess and Damien. They tried to move out the way as quickly as they could, but more claws appeared. One grabbed Jess and lifted her up. "Jess!" Damien jumped up and tried to grab the claw that had her, but he phased right through and ended up getting caught by the rest of the claws. Two claws rose over Jess and sharpen with the intent to kill her. Jess's eyes widen, Damien gasped "Jess move!"

Right before the claws rushed at her, Jess heard a chime. The claws were just frozen in place. She blinks at this until she heard a chuckle. "Well I guess I have observed enough." She felt herself being lifted and placed back on the ground. Samuel appeared beside her. "I stopped time for a moment. It looks like Oichi didn't respond to your touch or your voice. The spell has her trapped deeply in a trance. Now, while time is froze, you might want to you a little bit more force to wake her. It's up to you." He says. Jess nodded and noticed she's standing on water "Damien off the water!" Damien blinked but nodded and moved off the water, Jess knelled and her hand hovered over the water has sparks appeared under her hand "Oichi please forgive me!" she touched the water has a the lightning sent a wave of electricity through the water and right away hit Oichi.

Samuel, undid the frozen time just as she was hit. Oichi's eyes widen as she screamed out and sat up. Her claws retracted to her body making her shiver. She blinked a few times before looking around. She turned to see Jess and pouted with tears in her eyes. "Hey! Why did your pinch me! W-What did I do!?" She says sniffing with her cheeks puffed out more. Jess gasped and rushed over hugging Oichi in her chest "Oh Oichi! Your finally back to normal! I'm so sorry it the only way to wake you up!" Damien chuckled and stepped over "You alright Oichi?"

Oichi was enjoying being cuddled by Jess. She frowned at Damien's question. "A little tired…where am I?" Lucifer walks up bushing his suit off. "You don't remember?" Samuel appeared on the other side of Oichi. "Lady Oichi." "Sam!? What are you doing here?" "I'm sorry my lady but it seems as if you were in a trance due to the spell in your chest. I am afraid that it means Valeriea has regain all her magic and she will eventually come for you." Oichi eyes widen. "No…" Jess nodded with a frowned and backed away "Regina told me you were in danger so came to look for you"

Samuel rubs Oichi's head. "Right now, we should get you back home, I'm sure Sakamoto has raised hell looking for you by now. You will be kept an eye on incase the spell actives again and it will. I'm sorry that I can't tell anything to help you." Oichi looks down and placed her hand on her chest. 'Is there really no was to remove this freaking curse of me!' She tears up. "I don't want to leave my boys behind. Isn't there something you can do Sam? Please?" Samuel gave her a slight frowned. "I cannot, my role in this is to observe. I cannot interfere in how fate works but I promise you that it will not be the end. I assure you of that. Your boys will not grow up without their mother okay?" Oichi sniffed and nodded. "Good. Now, make your way home before your mother hears word of your disappearance." He bows slightly before disappearing.

Jess took Oichi's hand "Come on sis lets get you back home, Damien you coming?" Damien nodded "Of course, lets go before something else happens" Lucifer watched them walk off. He then went to the alter to inspect it some more. "A beacon. Calling her here but why? In this cave of some sort. What is her goal with all of this?" He walked around and went to the wall. "Your plan is to destroy humanity but the weapon you used was destroyed long ago. So why do you need more pure souls." Lucifer sat on the alter. "Ahhh, so many questions so little time. Why, in this lifetime did she have to come back."

Back at Oichi's Sakamoto was up and pacing, on the phone with Danni who was equally panicking. "How could you not notice she was gone!? How much of a hard sleeper are you!?" She yelled through the phone. "I'm sorry. I just woke up and she wasn't here. The front door was open, and I need to go look for her! Can you please just come over and watch the kids! I don't want them here alone." He heard Danni growling on the other in. "S-Sorry I didn't mean to yell." "Daddy?" Sakamoto turned to the top of the stairs to see Takara standing there wearing a yellow and black pajama set. "Danni I have to go. Takara woke up." He says in a whisper. He quickly hangs up. "Hey, what are you doing up?" He walked up the stairs and picked her up. She rubbed her face in his shoulder. "Mama?" "She's just out for a bit but, if she sees your up past your bedtime she's not going to be too happy." He says walking her back to her room.

Outside, Jess, Oichi, and Damien had just arrive when Terry dropped down in front of them. "Oichi!?" Oichi smiles. "Hi Ter." "Don't 'Hi Ter' me. The whole house is nearly in chaos. Grandma had to strap Gramps down to prevent ransacking the town. How he knew you were missing I will never know. Your scent never left the house!" Oichi rubbed her head. "Sorry…it's a bit late to explain but please tell them I'm okay. Jess was with me." Jess nodded "She's alright Terry"

Terry sighed. "Fine, but Gramps is considering putting you back on watch if this happens again. Just be careful okay?" Oichi nodded and shooed him off. Oichi looks down. "I'm causing issues for everyone again. Why is this happening to me…" She says in tears. Jess frowned and hugged her "come on lets go inside I can feel Sakamoto's anger from out here" Damien laughed "Yup, he's pissed!" River drooped down making him jump "River! You sneaky sexy dragon don't sneak up on people!" River chuckled and Terry's eyes glowed yellow and growled "What did you call my River?!" River sighs "love calm down" she snuggled into Terry "I'm yours" Damien rolled his eyes "Please I know who I want" He winked at Jess making her blush then blinked "I need to speak with Lord Lucifer.. did he follow us?"

"Doesn't seem like it. I think he stayed behind at the cave." Oichi says heading to the front door. It quickly opened to see Sakamoto. "Oichi! Where have you been!" Oichi jumped. "Wha…well…I don't know to be honest." Sakamoto bit his lip and then sighs. He pulled her into hug. "I swear if I had someone to look after the kids I would have torn this place down looking for you." Oichi giggled a bit and pulled back. "I'm sorry. I really can't explain what happen. I remember going to sleep and then I woke up in a cave…" "A cave?" Oichi rubbed her chest. "I was told…that I was in a trance. Valeriea's magic did it. She's going to come for me soon." Sakamoto frowned at this. "Jess jolted me awake and they brought me home. So I'm okay and safe for now." Sakamoto hugged her again. "As long as your safe that's all I care about. Takara woke up looking for you. She must have felt something was wrong as well." Oichi smiled and rushed past him to Takara. Sakamoto rubs his hand over his face and looked at Jess. "Thanks for helping her as always Jess." Jess chuckled "Anything for my sis!" Damien nodded "yup"

Jess walked over and hugged them both "i love you both but I gotta go home, please keep an eye on her okay Saki" Sakamoto pouted "what did I say about" Oichi elbows in the gut making him gasp slightly, Jess chuckled "Bye Oichi and Sakamoto" Oichi hugged her back "thank you Jess" Jess smiled and left with Damien.

Oichi went upstairs to see Takara sitting up in her toddler bed. "Mama!" She says smiling. Oichi smiled and went to her. "Hi sweetie. You have such sharp senses. You must get that from your mom." She picks Takara up and hugs her. "Let's get you back to sleep." Sakamoto stuck his head in the door. "The boys are still sleep." Oichi nodded. "I'm sorry Saki…I swear I don't know what is going on." "You don't have to apologize hun. We will get though this. I swear." Oichi nodded to him. 'I hope so…'

Lucifer still at the cave was looking around then a little light orb appeared next to him making raise an eyebrow "What is Jess?" "Whenever you are done please come over, I need to speak with you about something…. It's not about Oichi…. Please Lord Lucifer?" Lucifer sighed "Very well make me some Irish coffee" he heard Jess chuckle "Of course Lord Lucifer" the light orb disappeared. He sighs just as Adrian appeared. "My lord? You summoned for me?" "I did, I have something to take care of but I want you to look around this cave and gather whatever information you can come up with. Even down to the type or rocks in this place. For Oichi to come here there must be a reason." Adrian bows. "Of course, my lord. Leave everything to me." A seal appeared under Lucifer and it burst into flames taking him from the cave.

Jess back in her pajama's and rope finished making some irish coffee 'Mike must be a sleep… I hope he doesn't quite…' Damien frowning at this smell "he was really here…? But he's dead…" Jess sighs softly "He was here… alive and gave me a message from Darcaniea…" Damien looked at her "What was the message?" she was about to answer when a portal opened and Lucifer walked out. Jess smiled "Lord Lucifer" he turned to her and smiled slightly "Lady Jess my coffee?" Jess sighed shaking her head "So demanding" she poured the coffee Fresh Irish coffee, just how mama and Danni makes it" she handed him the glass coffee cup. Lucifer sniffed it and it smelled just like Danni's taking a sip he smiled "Good job know then what is it you wanna talk about?"

Jess frowned "This way" she guided them through the house and into the library "In here Lord Lucifer" Lucifer stepped inside and his eyes widen from a familiar scent. Narrowing around the room, Jess knew Lucifer already knew she nodded "He's alive…. How is it possible….?" Lucifer grits his teeth in anger but he calmed down "So he was the one I sensed leave hell…. Somehow he was resurrected…" Jess looked down "Darcaniea… I think she did it…" Lucifer sighed "so what happen…?" Jess sniffed "She found out Levis and me have been meeting up…. and… she punished him by removing all the feelings of me and know nothing but remains is emptiness… darkness… like a doll…she can control…. She send Cien to tell me that then he forced himself on me but my I was saved" she touched her shoulder "Apparently he marked me that day when he bite me in school… could you remove it….?"

Lucifer frowned and stepped to her placing a hand on the shoulder that was bitten by Cien, he blinked at the mark and frowned "I can't remove it…. That's impossible…." Jess's eyes widen "Why can't you….?" Lucifer looked at her "it's fused with dark magic… that's strange.. l have to bite you which I don't think it's wise being marked by me would course you trouble" Jess frowned and looked down "Damien is half deity he might be able too or…" he bites his lip "jackass up there" he points up.

Jess sighs "I understand, thank you Lord Lucifer…." Lucifer sighed "Know more paper work! Makes me wanna kill someone!" Jess chuckled "Just go toucher someone down in hell to cheer you up" "Miss Jess you in here?" Mike stepped in then froze to see Lucifer, Lucifer narrowed at him "Who's this…?" Jess blinked "Oh this is my house keeper, Mike Grim" Mike shook slightly but end up bowing slightly "It's honor to meet the lord of Hell, lord Lucifer" Lucifer narrowed more "Yes…. I guess…" Jess looked at mike "you can leave Mike I'm alright" Mike nodded and left the room.

Lucifer then was getting a call from Adrian, he sighed "I have to go, let me know when he pops up again, summon me or Damien" Jess nodded and Lucifer soon disappeared in flames.

In Valeriea's domain she and Crissy were walking with Thalia behind them. "Val? Now what? What task is so important that we have to wait? The child's soul was calling you." "Calm yourself Crissy dear. As strong my magic is, I cannot destroy humanity on my own. That is why I created a magical weapon. Since it is gone I need a new one." "Yes, you said you needed a key. To hell?" "Yes." "Lady Valeriea. May I asked what you need in hell?" Thalia asked. Valeriea glanced back at her and then turned back around. "Have you both heard of Orochi?" Thalia stopped making them stop as well. "Yes, there are many stories about the beast or man. What of it?" "Long ago, during the heaven war, Lucifer became fascinated with the chaos Orochi caused. With hopes of winning the war he recreated the beast and added in his own flavor. He gain powers that almost rivaled the Gods themselves. In his true form he is said to have 8 demon serpent heads and have the span of the 8 mountains. While he is semi immortal, he is not unkillable but, that is not the problem they started to have."

She chuckled. "The problem was keeping him dead. Lucifer was so full of rage during the war that he gave Orochi a very unthinkable ability. To resurrect himself from the dead using a feather of a phoenix bird. Of course, it happens at random but, once he is back, he causes chaos everywhere he go. Lucifer had no choice but to lock him up and to make sure he couldn't escape, or someone tried something, he made a key and split it with Hades and Anubis to keep Orochi locked away from the world." Thalia frowned. "So you plan to unleash a monster that not even Lucifer himself cannot control? What makes you think he will listen to you?" Valeriea shrugs. "I do not know that. All that matters is that he causes as much chaos to the human realm as possible."

Crissy hums out. "So you need to create a key to get into hell and then we collect the girls soul?" Valeriea nodded. "Yes, a certain toll must be paid for creating the key." "How will you get Orochi out?" Thalia asked. "That is what the pups soul is for. I need pure souls to feed Orochi so that he is strong enough to break out himself. Her soul is the last I need." She started to walk again. "It is only a matter of time before I have my revenge on those humans." Crissy nodded and followed after her. Thalia was left standing there. 'I cannot allow her to break that monster free.' She tightens her grip. 'It is time for me to part ways but I need a way to keep the information after she erases my memories.' Thalia sighs.

"Grandmother…" Thalia turned around to Cassandra. "What is it child?" Cassandra looked at her with regret in her eyes. "I can help you…get back to father." Thalia eyes widen slightly. "What? Why would you do that?" "I heard the entire conversation. I…I have done horrible things in my life so far but I could never allow her to break that monster out of hell. It is to risky for all of us. If you are whiling to trust me I can help you withhold your information after you break free." Thalia studied Cassandra's face. She could see that she was telling the truth. "Very well…but if you cross me, even if you are my kin, I will cut your heart out." She said with a dark look. Cassandra gulps and nods. They both quickly left.

Jess was sitting out on her bedroom balcony looking up at the full moon the sound of crickets and owl echoed through out the woods of the backyard, taking sipping her Irish coffee. Sighing "I hope Oichi will be okay…" "Miss Jess?" she jumped slightly and looked to see Mike standing there "can't sleep?" Jess shook her head "No…." "Why was… he here..?" Jess blinked at him "Lord Lucifer….?" Mike nodded "I was telling him about Cien… the demon from early tonight… did Damien leave?" Mike nodded "he left after his mother phone him Miss Jess" Jess takes a sip of her coffee "I see…" she stood up with her know empty cup "about that Kiss…" Mike muttered, Jess looked at him and smiled "it's alright Mike, please don't leave if you felt like you did something wrong… it was just a simple kiss" she said walking passed him back into her room, placing the cup on the table stepped over to her bed and sat down turning on the lamp, Mike turned to her and walked over "I wasn't gonna leave Miss Jess… I just.. thought I stepped over the bounders…" Jess shook her head "It's alright"

Mike looked down at her with a frown, his heart was thumping 'what is this feeling…?! She's a witch! That reincarnation that tainted my family! Why do I feel like this! All I want to do is just take her! Devour her! Why this WITCH!?' he battled his own mind. Jess looked up at him

"Mike you alright?" Mike shook his head snapping out of it "Yes Miss Jess" "I will take your cup to the kitchen, please get some sleep Miss Jess" he walked away taking the cup and leaving the room. Jess sighed and laid down "maybe I should get some sleep…" her eyes closed and she right away drifted to sleep. Out in the hallway Mike was leaning against the wall shaking "Why…. Why do I feel this way towards her….?" He whispered.

Half of the month went by and it was 20th in a late afternoon. It was a bit chilly outside. At the Tanaka household, Lily and Faye were looking at Terry with concern. He was sweating heavily, and his color had left his skin. His breathing was shallow. "It couldn't be a fever. No one in this family has ever had any type of sickness before." Lily placed a wet cloth on his head. "I don't know what's wrong with him…" Ronnie was leaning on the door frame watching. Behind him was all of Terry's siblings with a worried look on their face. Kim was clinging to Kayla. "Ter is hurting…" She says. Kayla rubbed her head. "I know. He will be okay…right?" She says looking at Jack and Eric. They had an unsure look on his face but nodded any way.

Terry turns his head. "My chest…burning…" He mumbles. Faye and Lily looked each other before pulling the sheet down. Faye pulled Terry's shirt up and saw that there was a red spot in the middle of his chest. "What is this? A rash?" Lily frowned. "I don't think so but I sense something…off…" Ronnie walked up to the bed to take a better look. He reach down and gently touched the spot. Terry eyes open wide and started to scream in pain. Ronnie jumped back as Terry started to thrash around.

"Terry stop!" Faye yelled trying to pin him down. "Don't touch me!" He yelled knocking her and lily away. He cups his chest and they watched in shock as a crystal appeared in his chest, glowing a light purple color. Terry rolled off the bed, hissing in pain. His entire body was on fire. His back started to snap and rearrange, creaking a sickening noise. Kayla felt sick from hearing. "Jack take the girls and Ty in the back room now." Ronnie says. Jack nodded and grabbed Kim and Kayla. "Ty come on!" Ty frowned as he saw wings spread from Terry's back. He gasps when Jack grabbed him and ran off.

A tail appeared and hit the wall. "My body…burning up!" Terry yelled. Faye walked up to him. "Terry sweetheart. It's okay. Your safe here. Just let us help you okay?" One of Terry's wings spans out and hits Faye, knocking her down. "Grandma!" Eric called out. He rushed to her side to protect her from Terry. "You idiot! Stop it!" He yelled at Terry. Terry held his head as tears came to his eyes. "I can't control it…" He got up, stumbling to his feet. He then ran towards the window and jumped through the glass. Lily rushed to the window to see Terry half way flying somewhat. "Ronnie you have to get him! He's in pain!" Faye says. Eric frowned. "He hit you!" Faye smacked Eric in the back of the head. "So what!? He is your brother! Go find him NOW!" She yelled. Eric bit his lip and along with Ronnie went to chase after Terry.

At ross's Kaci was laying on the bed uncomfortable, Ross sat down next to him rubbing his tummy "30 half weeks and your getting un-comfy…. How are you feeling?" Kaci frowned "Like she wants to burst out of the tummy…. She wont calm down" Marie peeked her head in "Is Kaci alright?" Kaci looked at her and smiled "I'll be alright Marie, she's just moving to much… and it's just uncomfy…" Marie frowned and walked in "maybe Papa can see why she's so restless….?" Kaci sighs "He wont come he's too busy… Cien came back from the dead somehow and attacked Jess… that bastered…." He growled then winced slightly "Ow damn it sweetie don't kick me there…. That's my rip…" Ross frowned and stood up "I'll be right back" Kaci frowned "where you going…?" Ross didn't answer and left the room. Kaci sighed "Really know.." Marie climbed on the bed "why wont she calm down…?" Kaci frowned "I don't know….."

Oichi and Sakamoto were over at Seth's today with the kids. Oichi was on the phone with Kayla, who was crying her eyes out about Terry. Sakamoto and the boys were in the living room actually playing with Seth to his surprise. There was a huge playpen in the middle of the floor with a extra one connected to it that had balls in it. Takara was in this one playing with Silver. Silver was sitting in the middle of the large playpen being crawled all over by the triplets. Jayden was crawling to get to his lap, Ayden was clinging to his arm as he tried to take a few steps himself and Kaleb was throwing stuff at Seth and to his excitement, Seth caught everything he was throwing and rolling it back to him. Sakamoto chuckled at the sight.

Oichi walked back in with a worried look on her face. "Everything okay hun?" Oichi sits beside him. "Terry ran…well flew off…I couldn't get anything out of Kayla so she gave the phone to Jack. He filled me in. I asked if they needed help to look for him but Grandpa told me to stay put…" She sighs. "Poor Ter. He has that new side of him unlock and he doesn't know how to control it. He must feel so alone and scared right now." Sakamoto held her hand. "They will find him, if not them, then he does have a dragon for a fiancé who could sniff him out. I'm sure they will bring him home soon." Oichi nodded. They then heard their boys screaming out. They looked in the play pin to see that Seth, using his power, was lifting Ayden up in the air. Jayden and Kaleb eyes sparkled as they clinged to Seth and bounced wanted to be lifted it. Seth let out a chuckle. "Wow…he is really good with children…" Oichi says. Sakamoto nodded. "Who would have thought."

River was rushing through the forest "Terry! Where are you! please call to me!" tears where going down her cheek, Ronnie had told her about what happen and she quickly rushed to find him. Landing on tree and sniffed and she could smell him everywhere but couldn't locate where he really was. She frowned "Terry…."

At Jess's, Jess was on the couch. Aerith was fast asleep on her new giant totoro Plush Pillow Bed with a light gray blanket over her. The TV was on mute on the weather, has she can see it will start getting slightly cold by thanksgiving "Mhmm seems we are gonna have snow this year" "Oh rare" Mike said softly stepping over with Jess's drink, Jess nodded "Yeah it rarely snows here but I can feel it will snow this year" taking a sip of her drink "Mhmm it's good thank you" Mike nodded "Thank you Jess…" he walked away.

Seth was out the play pen now, letting the boys and Takara enjoy themselves. "You looked like you enjoyed yourself." Oichi says smiling. "Yes, they are quite active. Very promising. I can't wait to see their development as they grow older." He took a seat where a maid was pouring him some blood wine. "Now, what do you plan on doing for their birthday?" Oichi and Sakamoto looked at each other and then back at Seth. "We were think of a ninja turtle theme. They have really fallen in love with that show." Oichi says. "Good, you can have it here." "Huh!? Are you sure?" She asks. "Yes, I will get everything set up all you have to do is bring the boys and let them enjoy themselves. You and Sakamoto have worked hard this past year. Take a break and let me host their 1st birthday party."

Oichi smiled "That's really kind of you but, we would like to help out as well. They are our sons and it wouldn't feel right if we didn't do something." Seth takes a sip of his wine. "I see then that is fine as well. I'll get all the details settled here, you figure out whatever you need and send it to me." Oichi nodded. She then felt a high pitch buzz in her ear. She frowned and looked Jayden who was upset and getting fussy. No noise was coming from him and his brothers were looking at him with widen eyes. "Oh no…not again." She got up and went Jayden. Seth frowns. "We must do something about that as well." Oichi sighs as she bounces him. When he was calmed down his voice went back to normal. Jayden sniffed and rubbed his face in her shoulder. "Sleepy already?" She went to sit back down. "Such a sleepy head." She says chuckling.

Terry was gliding through the air, he had gotten away from the town. "I hit grandma…I'm horrible…" He says with a sad expression on his face. He grunts out as pain went through his body. His wings tensed up and he feel from the sky. 'Maybe I'll die from the fall…I don't think anyone could love so messed up like me anymore…' He tears up as he thought about River. 'Maybe she'll find someone better then me…' His vision went black as he feel into a river that was below him. His body was carried with the drift for a few moments until someone grabbed him and pulled him out. "Terry!?" Terry's eyes opened slightly. He saw a blurry vision of someone. "Ter sweetie?" Something lifted him up and he felt a warm and tender embrace. A scent of cinnamon apples ran across his nose. He knew this smell from a very long time ago. Only one person he knew smelled this way. He blinked trying to see the figure but he was to tired. "…Mom…?" He says. He heard a light laugh before he blacked out again.

Back at Ross's, Kaci was really feeling more uncomfortable, he closed his eyes slightly in pain and he was running a fever know. Marie putting a wet rag on his forehead frowning 'where is my idiot brother!?' feeling a portal appear she turned to see Ross step out, she growled "About time you dummy head! He's running a fever know!" Ross eyes open and rushed to Kaci's side feeling his cheek, he was indeed hot, his cheeks where flushed. Ross frowned "See this is why I need you to see what's wrong with him!" he shouted.

Marie blinked and looked back at the portal has her father stepped out. Her eyes widen "Daddy!" she was right away hugging him, Lucifer chuckled "hello my little princess" he patted her head. He peeled Marie off him and stepped over by Ross. He looked down at Kaci and can see what Ross was talking about, he frowned slightly and lifted his hand over Kaci's tummy. He could feel his granddaughter, he smiled mentally. The Demon side was slightly taking over, he sighs slightly with a frown Ross narrowed at him "Dad what's wrong?" Lucifer closed his eyes "the demon gene in the baby is taking control trying to be born… remember most demon children are born premature like Marie was"

Ross's eyes widen "What he's labor?!" Lucifer shook his head "No, not yet but there would be a certain demonic spell for demon pregnancies from keeping him going into labor this soon.." he tabbed his chin thinking of how to do the spell then he knew who just to do it. He closed his eyes, Ross and Marie could tell he was summoning someone. Another portal opened and Asmodeus stepped out "My Lord you summon me?" Lucifer looked at her "Asmodeus I need your help with Kaci, the baby's demon side is taking over trying to be born premature like many demons"

Asmodeus blinked and nodded "Of course my lord" Ross frowned. "Why did you bring the old bat here." Asmodeus chuckled and smacked the back of his head. "You never change young lord." Ross shrugs as walked to Kaci. She looked down at him who was being quiet due to his fever. She frowned down at him 'burning up from the demon blood from the baby' looking down at the his tummy 'stubborn one aren't you, little princess?' she lifted her hand and a demonic aura appeared has a demonic magical seal appeared on Kaci's tummy speaking dimoori sheol, language of the demons.

She finished and moved her hand away and Kaci's eyes fluttered open to see Asmodeus over him then Ross came from behind her "Kaci you alright?" Kaci was confused "What happened?" Asmodeus chuckled "your pregnancy, the demon gene was taking over making you almost getting ready for labor but my Lord asked me to stop it with a demonic pregnancy spell, you will be alright"

Kaci blinked and sat up slightly to see his uncle leaning against the wall "Uncle Lucifer… thank you" "Well I had no choice since my idiot son dragged me away from work. Now that you're okay I can leave." Marie skip to him. "Dad! Can I go over to Ty's place today!?" "What are you asking me for? You are free to do what you like." Ross frowned. "She is not! Marie don't you want to stay with Kaci and the baby today?" Marie pouted. "I do but I miss Ty! I wanna go play with him." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Do what you like princess. Asmodeus come along. I need you for another task." A bright smile came to Asmodeus walked to him. "Of course, my lord! I'd do anything you asked." Ross gagged. "Old hag germs." That comment got him a smack on the head harder than the first one. Ross grumbled something as Asmodeus stood beside Lucifer. "Take care darlings. If you ever need something a few of my children are rooming around here. Just ask them and they will provided for whatever you need. Ta-Ta!" Asmodeus said with a wave. Lucifer opened a portal and they walked through, leaving. 

A black vase hit the wall and shattered "even with the clone heart of Ross the box will not open!" Darcaniea shouted in anger, Cien sighs relaxing in the chair "maybe we need something better? Lucifer?" Darcaniea raised her eyebrow "you gotta be kiddy right? I would rather not" Cien chuckled "scared of him?" Darcaniea narrowed at him "No I just wont to fight the king of hell it would be boring…" "Maybe just a drop of his blood? The heart is a clone so is the blood maybe that's the why?"

Darcaniea sighs but grinned "I think I know how to get his blood without luring him out" Cien blinked at her "how?" Darcaniea chuckled "Come, we need to visit a certain dark witch" Cien's eyes widen "You don't mean her….?" Darcaniea smirked darkly "Of course, come Cien" Cien sighed and stood up and followed Darcaniea.

Deep in the forest near a riverbank, there was a wooden cottage. Inside Terry was sleeping in a soft bed. His eyes opened and he looked around. He felt heavy for some reason. "I see you are awake." Terry looked and gasp to see his mother Nia, walking up some stairs with food on a tray. "You…mom? Huh?" Nia chuckled. "Hello to you too son. I was surprised when you came following out the sky. Haha." Terry frowned. "What are you doing here!? Why come back all this time?" Nia shook her head. "You do know you are in my home, right? You came to me silly." Terry blinks and looked around again. He then remembered everything that happened a few hours ago. He turned around to see that his wings were gone and so was his tail. The crystal, however, was still there in his chest.

Nia walked up to him and sat the tray down. "You were floating down a riverbank and it brought you here. I dragged you out, cleaned you up, and put you to bed. You must have unlocked that dragon gene inside you." Terry frowned. "You know about that?" Nia laughed. "Well duh. Your father is a dragon after all. You looked so much like him when I fished you out the water. It is a shame that he got caught up in the dark witch plans. All he wanted was to keep you safe and stop this from happening." She touched the crystal. "What is this mom?" "A soul crystal. It holds souls. Your father has a lot in his body and if they were all to be removed, he would most likely die." Terry's eyes widen. "D-Die!? So, does that mean…" Nia shook her head. "No, there is a way to remove but it is a risky price to pay that, however, is a conversation for another time. Right now, get some rest. I'll contact father and let him know that you are with me. I know I haven't been the best of mothers but, I do wish to spend a little time with you and catch up." Terry looked down. "I…guess so." Nia smiled and rubbed his head. "I'll be back to check up on you." She got up and walked back downstairs. Terry sighs and lays back in the bed. He taps the crystal and shivers in pain.

The forest of Ravens, the skies were cloudy, making the forest darker than it normally was. The trees were bear of leaves, leaving only broken branches and rotten trees. Darcaniea and Cien was walking through the forest. The further they walked in they noticed a few ravens perching down in the trees watching them. Darcaniea "were are being watching" Cien frowned "the ravens?" Darcaniea nodded.

As they walked deeper into the forest they came to a stop when they felt the earth shaking. Cien's eyes widen "No way… Darcaniea!" Darcaniea just stood there watching this.

In front of them the earth crumbled apart and formed a large boulder piece together until it fell down in front of them. More ravens appeared and cawed loudly flapping their wings. The boulder started to crack and shattered and form a body. "Intruder…Intruder…" The body become a bit more human but was made completely of the earth. He was wearing dark brown pants, large brown arm braces, and everything on his face was covered but his mouth. He toward over them with his large frame. "Leave this place." He says as more boulders started to slowly form around them. Darcaniea chuckled "I wish to speak with the dark witch Valeriea" Cien frowned behind Darcaniea.

The Golem, looked down at them. "You wish to speak to Lady Valeriea…" He looked at Darcaniea closely. "Very well…" He walks over to a grassy arch. Two ravens flew down and landed on her shoulders and Cien's shoulder. "Walk through…the ravens will guide you…" Darcaniea smiled "thank you" cien nodded "Yes… thank you.."

They walked in the arch and was surrounded by a dark purple aura that transported them to Valeriea's domain. When they arrive, they appeared in a small village of Valeriea's followers. It was like they didn't even notice them as they continued on doing what they were doing. The Ravens flew off their shoulder and flew off in front on them leading them to Valeriea. It lead them to the lake. Darcaniea breathed "Mhmm the dark magic is strong here its so yummy" Cien sighed "I prefer your dark aura"

"Well…what a nice surprise." Cien, recognized the voice and looked to see Mephisto standing there. He was wearing a collar with a soul crystal in it. "Who would have thought you really came back from the dead. Must be nice stick with a dark witch. I bet your mother looks pretty pathetic." Cien growled "Don't speak ill of my mother!" Darcaniea shook her head "Cien love calm down"

The crystal glowed slightly, and a shock ran through Mephisto body. "Fuckin bitch…" He mumbles. The crystal glowed again and pulled downward, forcing him to fall to his knees. "Silence your tongue for a bit. You are only allowed out of your prison because I needed you for a moment." They looked up to see Valeriea, floating above the lake. She came down and landed beside Mephisto. "You must be Darcaniea. Welcome to my Domain. Why are you here…"

Darcaniea chuckled "and you must be Valeriea, I need something I know you have it, Lucifer's blood" Valeriea was silent for a second. "The devils blood…very well but I would like something equally valuable in return. Mainly information."

Cien rolled his eyes "See this wasn't gonna be east" Darcaniea narrowed him making his eyes widen and stepped back. Darcaniea smiled darkly and looked back at Valeriea "What information do you need? I have so much to give"

Mephisto stood up. "Val…are you really going to give her the blood for some information?" "Why not…information can be quite powerful." Valeriea says. "Any information will do. How you were created, why are you after the reincarnation of Regina, or why do you need Lucifer's blood, anything will do. So, it is your choice to share with me what you know." Valeriea says.

Darcaniea grinned at her "the curse blade of Hades" Mephisto's eyes widen from that "But… that's… sealed in a titan box…" Darcaniea chuckled "what do you think I've been doing? Collecting the hearts the children of deity's, I already of the titan box which wasn't that easy to get from the Mikcloud magical archive vault. I cloned the heart of Ross but it's no good…" she sighs "it's cloned like his blood so I need pure sources" 

"Hence the need for Lucifer's blood. Fascinating…" Valeriea says. Mephisto sighs. "What the hell is wrong with your witches!? This child wants that damn blade and your trying to break Orochi out of his prison!" Cien eyes went wide. "What! T-That's impossible! Without the keys you can't even get into his cell!" Valeriea chuckled. "Young demon…you are beside a witch who is about to obtain a very powerful blade I am assuming. After all the work she has done are you telling me that my task is impossible?" She said with a cold look. Cien went silent. Darcaniea chuckled "how interesting"

Valeriea held her hand up and a small jar of blood appeared in her hand. "Thank you for your payment." She held out the jar. "Val…seriously…" Mephisto says rubbing his head. "Much luck to you and your plans." Darcaniea smiled and looked at it "thank you Valeriea and one more I think you would like know" Darcaniea looked up at her "my creator, my mother, the dark witch Phoenix" she said walking away, Cien frowned and followed after her.

Mephisto watched them leave and looked back on Valeriea. "Phoenix…" A dark smirk came to her lips. "My dear mentor…very fascinating." She let out a dark laugh that Mephisto never heard before. He took a step back. "Val…" "Very fascinating indeed ahaha." She turns to the lake and steps on top of it. "Leave me…" Valeriea says. She floats in the air and starts to meditate. 'Did you get the final laugh I wonder.'

In the frost manor in the woods, Jenna sat in a corner wearing a light blue dress. Her hair was messy, her legs were covered in nothing but bruises. Her body was shaking slightly from the beating she just got from her mother and father. Her stomach growled, she was hungry. Haven't eaten in a week, rubbing her tummy "I'm so hungry…." She muttered. "what's wrong child?" her eyes widen and her head shot up fast to see a pure white snake not far from her. She blinked "a snake…?"

"tell me child, what's wrong?" a males voice came from the snake, Jenna's eyes widen at it "You spoke…? Are you magic?" the snake slithered over to her "Yes, I'm magic. Tell me hatchling, why you in this corner?" Jenna frowned and looked away "I can't say…." The white snake slithered on her making her gasp slightly in surprise "due not be frighten little hatchling. Do you wish to escape this place?" Jenna blinked in surprise "Escape…? Do you know how?" the white snake nodded it's head "Yes, come with me! I will take good care of you"

Jenna was hastate at first but nodded "Okay please help me…" then hearing footsteps from outside of her room, her eyes widen "no mama or papa… please help me!" she whispered to the snake nodded "This way the snake said and slithered quickly to crack in the floor "In here" Jenna's eyes widen "But I'm to big to fit in there…" the snake chuckled and slithered in the crack of the floor making her eyes widen more "Wait I can't fit in…" she didn't get to finish when the floor caved in making her yelp in in shock. There was dust from under the floor everywhere, she started to cough "Hatchling you alright?" Jenna coughed and nodded "quickly follow me" Jenna opened her eyes and see's the snake move more under the floor where there was a drop.

hearing the bedroom door open "Jenna!?" Jenna's eyes widen 'papa!' she quickly followed the snake "Jenna!" her father yelled "What the.. a whole?! Brenna! Our daughter has escaped!"

Following the snake, Jenna can hear running footsteps from the floors above her and slight shouting. "This way" the snake hissed, Jenna nodded and crawled through the floor has they ended up at a vent. The snake went through, Jenna blinked and pushed it open gently to not make so much noise. Climbing out she can tell she was in the basement, the snake slithered up to a window "out here" Jenna blinked and rushed to the chair that as by the window. Climbing on it and reached for the window ledge. Trying lift her body up she herd a door open from the basement door, her eyes widen 'no…'

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm making her eyes widen and she was pulled up and through the window. She blinked and looked up to see a man with white blonde hair and snake like eyes, he smiled at her and picked her up and ran through the forest. Her eyes widen "are you the snake?" he chuckled "yes, I have a human forum" Jenna smiled "what is your name?" "My name is Lord Markth, Jenna" he said rushing through the forest. Jenna chuckled "Thank you so much Lord Markth!"

Later that night, Darcaniea and Cien were standing in front of a the titan stone box that had roman like carvings on it. Darcaniea nodded to Cien who walked over with some containers "with the bloodline of Hades" she said has Cien set the heart of Hades older son, Zagreus. "with the bloodline of Anubis" she said and Cien put the heart of Jackel next to the other heart "and the blood of Devil" she said walking over opening the veil and lifted it over the box pouring it on the box. The box started to shine from the edges. Darcaniea grinned and reached open and gently opened it, Cien was backing up has Darcaniea reached in the box takin gout a sword. The blade of the sword is constructed from hell stone with a red finish. A fuller run down the center of the blade. The guard has been constructed into demons wings. A detailed skull secures the blade of the sword in the guard. The handle of the sword is ribbed with a black leather thong tied around the center of the handle for grip. The pommel of the sword is three spikes.

"The cursed blade of Hades… I finally have you" Darcaniea had a wicked smile on her face.

Nia was sitting outside her cottage waving around Terry's scent with a herb. The crystal blocked his scent so no one could find him. Soon she felt two presence comes fast. She chuckled. "Looks like my little cub has caused some panic." The first to come was Ronnie. He sigh out as he frowned at Nia. "Where is he?" "Resting. He is tired so I gave him some herbal tea to sleep." "I see… then I shall take him home. "I rather you not father. I would like Terry to stay with me so that he can focus on himself a bit. Now that the dragon gene in him has awaken and all." Ronnie shot her a glare. "No. He comes home." Nia glared back. "He stays here. Do you want what happened today happen again and again? Its better he stays here and figure out how to control his power. I am not Danni. I will not allow you to Terry with me just so you can pretend his powers don't exist!" She yelled at him. Ronnie sighs. "So stubborn…fine…if Terry wishes to stay then he can. Make sure you call your mother and explain your reasoning." Nia smiles. "Thank you, daddy."

River was the next to show up. Nia chuckled. "How surprising. You must be Terry's girlfriend. I'm Nia, Terry's mother. He is inside sleeping and he will be staying with me for a while. You are welcome to stay as well if you wish." River blinked and rushed inside, finding Terry sleeping. She smiles sweetly at him and cuddled up against him "Terry" she started to purr like a dragon. 

In the forest or Ravens. Valeriea appeared out of her gateway. The golem had be activate for quite some time after Darcaniea had left. "I doubt she would be here playing around." She stop to see her golem shatter apart by great force. "My… what do we have here." In front of her was Alcaeus, the son of Axel and Lilith. His clothes were torn and dirty and he had no shoes on. It looked like he walked a very long distance. He looked like he been through hell.

The golem reformed. "Intruder!" He lifts his heads to hit Alcaeus. "Stop." Valeriea commanded. The golem stopped and moved aside. Valeriea walked to Alcaeus. "I can feel such hatred in you little one. Such anger and betrayal. Would you like to come with me?" She held her hand out. Alcaeus looked at her and then looked at her hand. He reached out and grabbed it. Valeriea chuckled. "Very wise little one."

In the forest of Snakes, Markth walked through it with Jenna behind him smiling around. Markth stopped "Jenna you most be tired and hungry" he said moving away and Jenna's eyes widen to see a wooden table with food on it. Jenna gasped "for me?" Markth nodded "Go on get some food and water in you" Jenna giggled and skipped over to the table, she sat down and started to eat. Markth chuckled 'go on eat up' hearing a slither next to him he looked to see a black snake. He chuckled 'be patient my love'

After finishing eating Jenna smiled "Thank you Lord Markth!" Markth chuckled and stepped over "time for sleep it's getting pretty late, he said picking her up and walked away with. Jenna blinked and she saw snow started to fall. She gasped "Snow…!" Markth chuckled "Yes, time for snakes to go into hibernation" Jenna frowned "Will you go too?" Markth shook his head "I'm different" he said has they reached a cute triangle cabin Jenna giggled "Cute!"

Markth chuckled and stepped over and opened the door, walking in he closed the door. The inside was just rustic theme like. Caring her up the spiral staircase to a bed, he placed her down "sleep" he said she smiled "Thank you…." she closed her eyes from the spell he was casting on her, hearing a slither. He watched has the black snake slithered up to Jenna and over her where the snake was right next to her mouth, opening her mouth for the snake. The black snake slithered inside Jenna's mouth. He pulled back and watched has Jenna's body glowed slightly and her body was magically growing into pale-skinned tones young girl of 15, with long, straight black hair styled in a hime cut. Markth's eyes widen to see the girls eyes slowly opened to show the red eyes of Phoenix. Markth took her hand and kissed the back of it "Phoenix…" her eyes sifted to Markth and softly smiled "my love" 

Time went by, it was 28th thanksgiving but instead of thanksgiving. Jess and her mother were in a family party room at the Mikcloud manor finishing up on a steampunk theme decorations. It was also Sakamoto's birthday party, this was gonna be his surprise party. Dawn was in her gothic Lolita steampunk black and red outfit and Jess was in a simple steampunk outfit. Jess smiled at the room "Prefect!" Dawn chuckled "well everyone should be here soon, Zach! Can you bring in that chair for Kaci?!" "Sure love!" Zach shouted and walked in caring a black recliner chair like it was nothing. Sitting it down "well it's in here, what's?" Jess chuckled "Nothing, go check on Frank in the kitchen, he has Zane with him" Zach nodded and left the room

Oichi was home sitting in the kitchen with a baby monitor in front of her. She was thinking of a way to get Sakamoto to the Mikcloud manor without raising suspicion of a surprise party. 'Saki hates celebrating his birthday. Normally I would have already talked Jess out of it but it would be nice for the boys as well.' She taps her finger on the table. 'I could tell him that we are going over to lunch…that sounds like the best way possible. I already packed spare clothes for us and the kids.' She sighed. 'Why does he hate celebrating his birthday so much…'

"Mama!" Oichi looked up to see Takara rushing in with Damien behind her. Damien was quickly growing larger by the day. Ronnie had told her that he had a bit of dire wolf in him from his mom. He would most likely be bigger than his dad. "Takara had a picture in her hand and lift it up. "For daddy! Yay!" Oichi took the picture and smiled. It was a drawing of cherries shaped like a heart. Sakamoto's favorite fruit was cherries. "This is so cute sweetie! Daddy will love this a lot. Is this his birthday gift?" Takara nodded. "Mmmhmm!" Oichi giggled. "So cute." She heard a car pulled up and sighed. "Well daddy is home. Let's see if we can coax him out the house today okay?" Takara nodded

Kaci groaned has Ross helped him up "35 weeks already.. time is going by fast…" Ross chuckled "she will be here soon" Kaci smiled "I know I can't wait for to hold her" Marie ran it the room "Big brother were is my steampunk dress Oichi made me?!" she shouted.

Ross sighs "Look in your extra play room Jess made you" Marie nodded and ran out of the room. "Ross I have to pee… she kicked my bladder again…." Ross chuckled "come on lets get you to the bathroom before you have an accident again" Kaci flushed "That was one time!" Ross laughed.

Sakamoto was in the triplet's room frowning. "Why are we going to lunch at that manor…I'm not going." He says. Oichi pouted. "Come on Saki. It's just lunch with friends so the kids can play together. Its better than, here right? There is enough room there." "I'd like to stay here and just enjoy the day with my fiancé and my kids." He smiled softly. Oichi blushed slightly. 'Stop looking so handsome you jerk!' "Saki come on. If I promise that no one will call you Saki will you come?" "You can promise all you want but I don't want to go." Oichi huffed out. "You and the kids can go. I'll stay here and catch up on work." Oichi turned on her heels and stormed off. 'Stupid Saki…he is so stubborn. Come on Ichi. Think, think, think…' She stop and then smirked. 'Ideaaa!'

At Paxton's, he was sitting on the roof looking out at the sky. His color had drain from his face and he had a empty look in his eye. Sonya appeared behind him and sat next to him. "Pax? We got invite to Sakamoto's birthday party. Would you like to come? The triplets will be there." "Will Ross and Kaci be there…" Sonya frowned. "Yeah…." "Then no. I want nothing to do with them anymore…" Sonya gave him a sad look. "Paxton…you can't get doing this. If you sink any deeper then you might not be able to pull yourself out." She slides closer to him. "I know your hurting but once you let go I promise you it would be the best feeling. Do you really want to cut Ross, of all people, out of your life?" Paxton didn't answer. Sonya sighs and leans on him. "If you aren't going then I won't go. I won't ever leave your side again okay."

Darcaniea chuckled sitting on the chair in drawing room, a glass of wine next to her. She was wearing a sexy gothic outfit "So a birthday party for Sakamoto at the Mikcloud manor?" Cien nodded "yup" Darcaniea grinned and stood up and walked out of the room, up the stairs. Reaching the up stairs she turned to the left and walked down the hall. Reaching a room she opened it and stepping in a dark room, in the far off wall was a bed and figure laying on it. Smirking was walked over, the heels of her boots echoed in the room. Stopping "Levis" he sat up with his eyes closed and a wearing a dark like hooded outfit. "I have a mission for you, head to Mikcloud manor and attack Jess" Darcaniea said with a wicked grin. Levis's eyes shot open glowing fuchsia pink "Yes Darcaniea"

Oichi was looking at her watch. The time for the party was drawing near. She smiled and looked down at Takara. "Okay sweetie now just like we practice." Takara nodded and rush to Sakamoto in his office. Takara skipped in. "Daddy!" Sakamoto looked up and turned around. "What is it is Kara." "Wanna play with auntie! Take me!" She says jumping up and down. Sakamoto frowned. "No, you can go with your mom." Takara pouted. "No! You come to! Come! Come! Come!" She said with a redden face. "No throwing tantrums. Do you want a time out?" Takara shook and then teared up. She then sniffed and sat down on the floor. "You no love me!" She cried out in tears. Sakamoto panic slightly. "What!? No that's not it sweetie. I just don't want…" She cried louder. "Daddy no love me!"

Sakamoto bit his lip. He didn't like to see Takara cry. He got up and picked her up. "I do love you okay." He hugged her and then sighed out. "Fine…I'll come with you so you can see your Godmom okay?" Takara sniffed and nodded. "Yay!" She says. "The things I do for you and your mother…" He mumbles out. He headed to the triplets room. They were awake and blabbing at each other. Oichi giggled at them. "Ichi…" She turned around. "Yes Saki?" He sighed loudly. "I'll go…" Oichi smiled. "Great! I'll get the boys ready!" Sakamoto nodded and walked back out with Takara in his arms. Oichi let out a smile laughter. 'Success!' She pulled out her phone and texted Jess. 'Finally got him to come, we are on our way!' She put her phone down. "Now let's get you three all cleaned up.

River giggled at Terry, they matched in a Japanese royal blue NyaNya Lolita -Kaguya- Wa Lolita Haori outfits. "You looked so cute!" she snuggled into his side has they walked up to the front door.  
Terry shrugged "you looks more adorable" River giggled and knocked on the door and the door opened, Dawn smiled "River! Terry don't you too match!" River giggled "Thank you dawn" Dawn chuckled "in the 2nd family dinning hall River you know where it is" she said has Rose rushed over "mama! Look!" Dawn looked to see Rose in a steampunk outfit "aww you look adorable" Rose giggled and skipped off. "Wow she's growing fast" Dawn nodded "The vampire blood in her"

River smiled and dragged Terry through the manor and found the 2nd family dining room. River gasped "Wow! Jess you out did yourself!" Jess smiled "Thank you, Oichi help by the items" then a portal opened and Ross came out helping Kaci, Marie was right behind them in a cute Victorian steampunk outfit. Jess's eyes widen "Wow your huge!" Kaci chuckled "Very and I need to sit down" Jess pointed to the recliner chair "your uncle put it in her for you" Kaci smiled brightly "Oh thank you!" Ross chuckled and helped him on the chair "Dustin should be here soon with Joseph, has he said that Dustin and Joseph walked in "Wow Nice Jess!" jess smiled "thank you"

Dustin smiles at Kaci and walked over "hey brother how are you feeling?" Kaci smiled up at him "better know how are you and Joseph doing?" Dustin blushed "Good" Kaci grinned "So have you two done it yet?" Dustin's face turned red and shook his head, Kaci started to laugh at him. Zane rushed in laughing with his big boy pampers on, Jess sighed "Zane! Where are your clothes?!" Zane laughed "NO!" Jess sighed, Dawn chuckled "He's just he cutest!" River chuckled "Look at him go!" then Frank stomped in with cake frosting all over his face making their eyes widen "ZANE!" he shouted making Zane stop in his tracks with widen eyes, then Danni walked in behind with a upset look, she was wearing a sexy steampunk outfit.

A growl escaped her lips, making Zane shiver. Without a word from her he dragged his feet and walked to them with tears in the corner of his eyes. Danni picked him up. "No more taking off your clothes." He nodded. She turned on her heels and walked off with him to put his clothes back on. Joseph sighs and shivers. "Scary as always…I wonder how Oichi or my dad survived with her." "Meh, you get use to it eventually. Or you become like Frank and it becomes attractive." Terry says chuckling. River chuckled "I think I know what happen, Zane must have thrown some frosting at franks face" Dawn started to chuckle.

Jess phone buzzes and she sees a text from Oichi that said. 'We are pulling up in a few minutes. He's still clueless. Just a heads up I don't know what he will do when this all happens.' She sent a bunch of worried emojis behind it. "Already pulling up and missing some people, everyone get ready!" she said picking up Aerith, making her giggled. Then a portal open and Damien stepped in "Ooo nice!" "Damien gonna be here soon so come on!" Damien chuckled, Dawn picking up Rose. Zach stepped in alright closing the door" he said closing.

Darcaniea watching Levis disappear in the woods heading for Mikcloud manor "I will soon follow behind" Caine chuckled "finally gonna get rid of her?" Darcaniea nodded "I can't wait! Cien the sword" he nodded went back inside.

"You are everything I hope you would be" Darcaniea's eyes widen and turned to see a girl with long black hair that was styled hime cut. Her piercing red eyes glowed, she was wearing a black school uniform with red tie. She smiled "Hello my daughter" Darcaniea's eyes widen more "M-mother…."

Sakamoto pulled up in their Honda Odessey. Oichi got with a smile on her face. Sakamoto sighs. 'I hope this go by fast…' They got Takara and the triplets out. Takara skipped to the door. "Auntie! Auntie! HeeHee!" Sakamoto was carrying Ayden and Kaleb and Oichi had Jayden. "Why did you have spare bags in the car?" "Incase the kids get dirty. The boys are messy eaters as you know." Sakamoto sighs as Oichi opens the door. "Come on! I'm sure Jess have something yummy for us." Oichi says giggling. They walked to the 2nd family dinner room. Takara smiled as she rushed in with Oichi behind her and Sakamoto walked in behind Oichi only to come to a halt. "Surprise!" everyone shouted.

Sakamoto eyes widen. "You can't be serious?" Jess chuckled "Happy birthday Sakamoto!" Aerith giggled "YAY!" Dawn chuckled "Happy birthday Sakamoto" Zach nodded "Happy birthday"

Oichi smiles. "Happy birthday sweetie. Sorry for pulling a fast one on you." Sakamoto looked around and his shocked face went blank. He put Ayden and Kaleb in Oichi's arm. "I'm going back home…" Oichi frowned as he walked away.

Kaci laughed "aww the birthday boy wants to leave?! Well Happy birthday!" Dustin smirked "yup happy birthday" Damien laughed "happy birthday man" he nudged him. River snuggled into Terry "Happy birthday Sakamoto!"

Takara looks down. "Daddy mad…my fault…" She starts tearing up. Oichi went to Terry and put the triplets in his arms. "I'll be back." She walked to Takara and rubbed her head. "It's not your fault. Daddy is just very stubborn. Go ahead and say hi to your auntie. I'll bring daddy back." Takara sniff with tears running down her cheeks and nodded. Oichi stormed off angrily after Sakamoto. Takara dragged her feet to Jess. "Bad girl auntie…my fault…" She says rubbing her teary eyes. Jess shook her head "no sweetie, daddy just doesn't like parties" she sighed "Really know, he needs ot be more happier" Zach shook his head "but you did amazing job on the room Jess" Jess smiled "Thank you"

Oichi caught Sakamoto before he got to the door. "Sakamoto Ruska you stop walking away from me right now!" Sakamoto stopped and turned back to her. "Oichi I do not…" "No, you listen to me. I will not force you to celebrate your birthday. Why you hated I don't know and right now I do not care this second! Jess has worked her ass off to make this party for you and the least you can do is tell her thank you! now you are being an ass and walk off like some jerk!" Sakamoto frowns and looks down. "Takara is in there crying her eyes out because she thinks you're mad at her. Can you just try to enjoy yourself for one birthday hunny? Please and if this really makes you uncomfortable then we can leave after you apologize to Jess for all the time and effort, she put into this party for you." Sakamoto sighs. "Fine…" Oichi smiled. "Thank you, now since your at the door go get the bag with the spare clothes."

Back in the dinning room, Takara was crying thinking she made Sakamoto mad. The triplets were spread out. Ayden was on the floor clinging to River's leg. Jayden was sitting on the floor watching Takara cry and Kaleb was laughing. Terry sighs. "Well that was a big bust…" JEs sighs 'jerk…' Kaci was munching on cookies "Shish what a jerk! Jess made all the trouble to make this happen"

Danni walked in and frowned at Takara crying. "Why is my adorable granddaughter crying!?" Joseph shook his head. "Sakamoto kinda just stormed out. Guess he didn't like the surprise." "What!? I'll kill him!" Danni says marching towards the door. Oichi appeared in front of her. "No you won't I already handle it mama." Danni pouted. "But sweetie. He needs to die. He made Takara cry and he played a jerk move. Can I at least snap his neck?" "No mom. It's handle." Danni pouted until Sakamoto came around with a bag in his hand. "You! I'll strangle you!" Danni says as she swiped at Sakamoto. He leans back missing her hit. "Mama!" Oichi says crossing her arms. Danni pouted and stormed off into the kitchen mumbling the ways she was going to kill Sakamoto later. Oichi looked at Sakamoto. "Go on." Sakamoto walked in. "…Sorry for storming out…and I apologize to you Jess. Thank you for putting time in to do this for me. I didn't mean to offend you I am just not use to celebrating my birthday…" He bows. "I apologize and thank you for doing this for me." Jess with Aerith in her arms walked over "Aerith go on say it, Aerith giggled "Poo Poo Head!" 

The boys started crack up laughing, Dawn was trying not to laugh. Zach was chuckling. Kaci was laughing so hard he winced "Ow! HAHAHAHA! Ow! HAHAHA!"

Sakamoto rolled his eyes. "Ignore them sweetie. Let's go ahead and get change. The quick the party starts the quicker we can go home okay?" Sakamoto nodded. Oichi collect the triplets and Takara walked to Sakamoto. "Sorry daddy…" She says with her hands behind her back. Sakamoto picks her up. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm not mad at you okay?" He says with a smile. Takara sniffs and wipes her eyes. "Really!?" Sakamoto nodded. "Yes, now let's get you changed. I heard you have a cute outfit just for me." Takara's eyes sparkled and nodded. "Yes!" They headed out to switch their clothes before coming back. Danni walked in and glared deadly at Sakamoto. She then switched to grandma mode. "I want to hold my grandsons!" She took the triplets who was wearing a white shirt with brown overalls. They smiled as Danni started to snuggle them.

Darcaniea sat down next to Phoenix "So when were you brought back?" Phoenix just chuckled "Not to long ago and I'm just possessing this child, my next stop it see her family and kill them for abusing a magical child, now then my daughter I know what's been happening, Markth told me everything. So you sent that boy to attack Jess?" Darcaniea nodded "I'll follow behind him" Cien came back out side with the sword in a black sheath and his eyes widen at the teen next to Darcaniea "W-Who.. is she?" Darcaniea growled "Mother" Cien's eyes widen and knelled "Lady Phoenix, it's an honor to meet you" Phoenix laughed "Oh what a charming demon boy, I see you are just like me! A demon for a lover" Darcaniea giggled "Yup!" Phoenix stood up "I gotta go and kill some pathetic excuse of witches, no go and have fun" she said walking away and disappearing. Darcaniea chuckled "Come Cien, lets head to the Mikcloud manor" Cien stood up and nodded and rushed into the forest.

Phoenix walking in the woods, she smiled "It feels good to be among the living" she said but hearing a crow made her stop and turned her head to see a crow on a branch and squeaking at her, Phoenix grinned "one of Valeriea's crow's" she said then walked off, the crow flew off the tree and into the sky.

Sakamoto, Oichi and Takara where back into the dinning room, Frank was walking in with a tray of chocolate cherry cookies. Sitting them down next to Sakamoto "happy birthday Sakamoto and try not to make my lovely wolf rip your throat out" Frank chuckled and then put a cherry pudding cup in front of Oichi's face making her eyes widen "for my future daughter in law" he walked off. Sakamoto sighs mentally. "You can have them Ichi. An apology for my behavior." He says pushing the tray to her. Oichi smiles. "Don't worry I told Grandpa Seth how you were. Good luck during your fencing training next week." Sakamoto frowns and sighs. 'Great…'

Jess smiled and feed Aerith some pieces of fruit. Rose was sitting on her booster chair eating a pudding up "Yummy! Franky makes good pudding!" Dawn chuckled "Yes he does" she said eating hers. Zach chuckled "I can't wait to see the cake he made"

Over by Kaci he was finishing his 9th cup and handing it to Ross "Mhmm So good!" Marie giggled "cousin can sure make good pudding! But daddy's devil chocolate pudding is amazing!" Kaci blinked "Really? Now I want some." Ross scoffs. "Good luck with that. He only makes it for two people. Marie and…" He points to Danni who was feeding Zane. Marie giggled. "True. Then I'll share and tell him to make a big portion!"

Outside of the manor a figure stood on the tree, his eyes glowed 'attack Jess' Darcaniea voice echoed in his mind "Attack Jess" he repeated her words. He can see Jess getting laughing smiling, 'Attach Jess, attack Jess, Attach Jess' his eyes glowed form the spell and he jump to the window.

Inside Jess was just going around the corner to get someone fruit for Aerith when the window of the room shattered, eyes widen. Zach covered Dawn, Rose. Damien covered Aerith. Terry grabbed Ayden and Kaleb pulling them away. Oichi and Sakamoto grabbed Jayden and Takara. Danni frowned as she got up with Zane clinging to her.

Jess was suddenly grabbed by the neck and pushed against the wall. Kaci's eyes widen "JESS!" Jess's eyes widen "Levis…?!" she can tell his eyes were empty and full of darkness 'No!' he lifted a dagger up "Die" Jess's eyes widen more as the dagger came down but he was thrown off her by Aii "Get your hands of my Lady!" Jess blinked "Aii!" "Lady Jess everyone you must leave!"

Oichi frowned but Sakamoto grabbed her hand. "The boys and Takara first!" He says pulling her away. Levis was right back at Aii making Aii gasp and kicked her with some black magic threw the wall. Jess gasped backing up "Levis stop! Snap out of Darcaniea's spell!" he didn't listen and reached for her, Kaci wanted to do something but he couldn't. Ross knew so he moved punched Levis away from Jess, Marie get Kaci out of here!" Marie nodded pushing the chair out of the room "Wait Ross!" Kaci shouted. "Unbelievable…I'm just going to stop coming to parties…" Ross says sighing, looking at Levis.

Akalia rushed in, Jess blinked her "Akalia get Rose and Aerith out of there!" Akalia nodded her wolf head and rushed to the kids.

Levis rushed towards Jess again "DIE!" he shouted but Dustin and Joseph rushed at him, Levis blocking their attacks. Damien appeared making Levi's eyes widen has Damien's hit Levis's face. "Don't kill him! He's not himself! He's under Darcaniea dark control!" she shouted as Levis rushed at her but the boys kept fighting him away form jess, Zach appeared next to Jess "let's get you out of here! Don't worry about Aerith, the wolf has then out of the room" he said picking her up and taking her out of the room as Levis knock the boys away from him and threw walls. Levi's eyes turned to her being carried by Zach, he growled dashed towards them "Zach!" jess shouted.

Zach dropped jess making her gasp as he caught Levis by the throat "Come to your sense's!" he shouted about to the throw Levis but Levis grinned and lifted his hand and Zach's eyes widen as he was hit with a fire ball making him being thrown down the hall. Jess's eyes widen "Zach!" Dawn looked in horror "Zach!" Jess turned to her mother "Mom get the devise!" Dawn bites her lip and rushed off. Levis grinned darkly down at Jess "Die" he lifted up the dagger again, Oichi's eyes widen in horror.

In her arms Jayden seeing this started to cry but no noise came out. Oichi and Sakamoto could hear the high pitch tone and it went right for Levis, hitting him with a sound wave blowing him into the wall. Oichi grunts out as Jayden's pitch hurt her as well, making her ears bleed. "Jess you have to get out of here!" She yelled.

Jess blinked and nodded she got up and was about to run off but she was right away held against the wall "My, My what a party!" eyes widen from hearing that voice, the boys finally got up form being knocked out slightly, Damien's eyes widen "CIEN!" he grinned. Ross's eyes narrowed darkly at him "tell me how you where reborn!" Cien laughed "No I'm good. Then Levis got up form being smacked into the wall and shook off the dry wall, Cien threw Jess on the floor making her gasp "Do it Levis! Finish the job!"

Jayden was about to scream again but Cien's eyes shined red and barrier appeared Oichi, Sakamoto and their kids "Now, now I don't need you to scream him back in the wall little one."

In the hallway, Akalia with Rose and Aerith on her back stood there growling. Aerith's eyes widen to see this "pa…pa... papa…PAPA!" Aerith screamed making Levis stop dead in his tracks, his eyes widen and turned to Aerith who was tearing "PAPA! NO!" Everyone's eyes widen at this, Levis's body shook "A-Aerith…..?" he then looked down at Jess who was looking up at him "J-Jess…..?" he stumbled back holding his head and fell to his knee's screaming "No I will not hurt her!" Cien growled "KILL HER!"

Jess's pendant glowed and floated has her eyes shined they can all sense it, Regina's power was powering out of her. Jess reaching up her hand has magical stars appeared and then burst in the whole hallway then Jess grabbed his head "Levis come back to me!" she shouted has all the stars rushed back into Jess's hands and through Levis's head making him scream.

Cien's eyes widen "You bitch STOP! He rushed to her, but his eyes widen with Lucifer appeared in front of him "Cien" his deep voice made Cien shook 'why do I fear him all of sudden?!' Before another thought came to his head. He was backed handed by Lucifer. Cien's body spins and slams through a wall. Lucifer pulls a handkerchief out his pocket out his hand. "To have to touch such a worthless demon makes me feel like I'm touching some kind of disease." He cleans his hand off.

Levis had stop screaming and fell to the ground, Jess caught him "Levis…." He looked up at her and smiled "Jess…." He then passed out. She stood up and looked around "It everyone alright?" "Mama!" Aerith shouted, Jess chuckled "I'm alright hunny" Kaci sighs "for fuck sake, being pregnant I can't do shit!" Dustin shook his head wiping the blood form Joseph's cheek.

Damien rushed over to Jess "You alright?" Jess nodded "Yes I'll be fine" then Jess's eyes widen and pushed Damien y out of the way has a fireball came crashing on them.

The hall shook, Everyone gasped and looked has there was a whole in the ground. "Oh great know who is it?!" Kaci shouted in anger. Jess frowned 'she's here…' "Damien the get the kids out of here…" Damien stood up, he looked confused "Who the hell threw a fire ball at us? Jess?" Jess pushed him towards the kids with her telekinesis "KNOW! And someone find my UNCLE!" Frank rushed in the room "What's going on?! Danni stay in the kitchen with Zane!" "Like I have a choice." Danni says holding a tearful Zane. "Sakamoto get Oichi and the kids over here now!" Sakamoto nodded he pulled Oichi with him. Terry drops down beside Danni with Ayden in his arms. "This is getting annoying…" He growls out.

Jess glared at the figure walking towards her "Darcaniea…" Darcaniea smiled wickedly "Oh my you sensed me oh amazing! And I see you had fun with Levis and Cien" she stopped in her tracks "you look like you're ready to fight me? oh my did our last encounter make you think you can face me?" Oichi growled but Jess looked at her "no this is my fight, everyone back off let me face her" Kaci frowned and gasped with Marie pushed him far away "Marie what you doing?!" "big brother told me to move you far away!" She kept pushing. "You are freaking pregnant so STOP trying to get yourself into harms way!" She yelled out him in slight anger with tears in the corner of her eyes. Kaci pouted at her and sigs "I just hope jess will be okay"

Jess made fists has lightning formed around them, Darcaniea bite her lip, and snapped her fingers has a red barrier shielded them making Oichi's eyes widen "Jess!" Fire formed in Darcaniea hands, her smirk left her face "My this will be fun"

They stood there for 7 seconds staring at each other then moving towards each at the same time in a fast speed sending their magic at each other and using the same speed and strength against each other.

There Magical attack soon became closer as them became hand-to-hand combat with magic. At one point them both charged at each other, Jess with Plasma ball in her hand and Darcaniea with fire ball in her hand. Charging at one other, moving their arms at the same time, Lightning and Fire collided together making an explosion sending both of them backwards hitting the ground rolling somewhat.

Damien with Aerith in his arms, eyes widen "Jess!" Aerith was sniffing ready to cry. Dustin bites his lip "Jess get up and kick her ass!" Aii appeared next to Lucifer and growled at the barrier it was too strong for her to remove "Could you remove this barrier?" "I could but you think that would be a good idea." Lucifer says with his hands in his pockets.

By that time Jetter already reached them with the top powerful members ready to fight off Darcaniea. Jetter right away stopped on tracks has the at the edge of the barrier before him the area where they were fighting it was torn apart.

He notices Jess on the ground lifting herself on her elbow but Darcaniea was nowhere to be found, "Jessica!" Jess hearing her uncle shouted to him "STAY BACK!"

Jess managed to get on her a little dazed almost trying to notice the surrounding around her, Jess managed to hit her head a little from flying backwards on the ground. Next to Jess was a hole in the ground on fire and filled with smoke, Jetter saw coming out of the smoke Darcaniea, with a sword, the look on Darcaniea face was pure detrimental wicked look. Lucifer's eyes widen has he sensed what the blade 'No… No… "JESS MOVE" he shouted started pounding on the barrier to try and take it down "ROSS help me take down this barrier!" "If you can't take it down how the hell can I!?" Ross says pushing against it.

Damien's eyes widen "That sword…" biting his lip "Jess!"

Jetter inhaled sharply in fear "JESSICA!" Rivers shouted as she sees what they feared the worst, Jess sensed Darcaniea behind her and quickly turning around to fight her again, only to have Darcaniea taking her sword and stabbing Jess with it in the stomach. Jess's eyes widen in shock. Darcaniea's hand dashed to Jess's head gripping her hair has the she pushed the sword more into Jess has blood started to come from her mouth. Aii, River, Damien and Dustin screamed "JESSICA!" Oichi eyes widen in fear. "JESS!"

Darcaniea has that wicked smile on her "Shhh it's okay" she played with her. Lucifer and Ross finally punched the barrier down, Darcaniea then was pushed back by tons of spells thrown at her. Jetter tearing throwing everything this he knows, not long other family members was throwing spells at her also. Darcaniea dodged most of them but one spell from Jetter was forbidden was thrown at her at the fit of anger "bás!" Darcaniea eyes widen horror has the spell hit her right in shoulder, Darcaniea flew back words groaning in pain "FUCK!"

Jess stood there with the sword in her stomach has blood came from her mouth, she collapsed to her knees has her Damien run by her side, he had gave Aerith to Dustin "OH MY GOD! JESSICA!" he was gonna pull the sword out when Lucifer shouted at him "Don't remove that sword!" Damien jumped slightly from Lucifer yelling at him but nodded to him.

Darcaniea got to her feet holding her shoulder in pain, she looked at her shoulder has black veins started to appear and spread from the spell that hit her. She bite her lip 'Use a forbidden spell on me!' she glared at everyone and Jetter who were now surrounding her, she looked at Jess who looked like she was gonna faint form the pain and losing blood 'no matter, I need to leave. That sword will finish my job..' she smirked holding her shoulder, Jetter glared at her. Darcaniea backed away then Fire formed around her, Jetter eyes widen "Don't let her escape!" he shouted but then golden chains suddenly appeared rushing at Darcaniea. Darcaniea's eyes widen has the chains wrapped around her "What the….?" Dawn was walking towards her with the witch prison device in her hands speaking the chant, Darcaniea's eyes widen "NO! NO!" she screamed has she was pulled into the device. Once she was pulled in Dawn locked and closed the device.

Jetter bite his lip 'Shit…' "Jetter!" Jetter turned around quickly, Lucifer was frowning at him, Oichi was tearing and rushing over to Jess looked limped, blood was gushing out of her mouth. Jetter gasped a little dashed forward has everyone else. Jetter knelled before them when reaching. Oichi was holding her tearing "Jetter.." Jetter examined her quickly 'this sword… I sense magic in it…' "Quickly! We most move her side, Jericho tell Violet to prepare the lab now!" Jericho nodded slowly and appeared away. "Oichi I need to let her go, we will take care of her" Damien looked at Oichi "Oichi…." Sakamoto pulled Oichi away. "Ichi…let them do what they have to…"

Jess could hear voices, her uncles voice muffled in her ear "Hold on Jess" she heard him 'is this it..? I am I gonna die… gonna leave Aerith motherless…?' she could hear Oichi crying "Don't die on us!" she can see the sky 'beautiful…. So this what death feels like…. A light above the clouds from no one else can see it but her. Jess looked at it 'is this heaven…?' she reached her hand up but only for Damien to grab it, she looked towards him vision was becoming fussy she smiled at him, and his eyes widen "its okay Damien…." She said those words until closing her eyes and falling into darkness. Terry walked over to Sakamoto who was trying to pull Oichi away. He took the kids from him allowing Sakamoto to fully get a hold of Oichi and hold her tightly. "It's going to be okay." He says as she buried her face in his chest crying.

Heading down stairs to the basement, Jericho was already rushing over to them to help "She's ready!" turning corners and reaching the Lab Violet gasped when she saw them bring in Jess "Lay her on her side! Quickly" they all quickly tilted her on her side and laid her down softly "The rest of you out! My lord and Lord Lucifer you can stay" Jetter nodded and looked towards the others "OUT!" he shouted because they didn't move, Damien bite's his lip tearing "No I wanna stay!" Jericho pulled him out "No let me stay." Out in the hallway Jericho held him "Shhh its okay" Damien teared "I shouldn't have left her with Darcaniea, I shouldn't dashed off when she told me too!"

Jericho eased him "Damien it's not your fault don't blame yourself…" Damien frowned into in his shoulder "She won't die on us, she's strong"

Back in the lab Violet had used magic to have Jess fully on her side, just lying there. She looked at this sword "This is a magic sword my lord.." Jetter nodded "Yes I sense magic from it"

"We most remove this from her soon has possible… but slowly.. she may be fast at healing but this might be different…" Violet said, Jetter frowned "alright let's do it" they look at Lucifer and he nodded "We have to be very careful on removing it from her"

Upstairs in the drawing room, the fireplace crackled and everyone was waiting on news of Jess. Oichi was shaking fearing she would lose Jess. Aerith finally was able to fall asleep in Dawn's arms. Rose was on the blankets next to the fireplace sleeping. Kaci was biting his lip really worried, Ross rubbed his tummy "It's gonna be alright…" Kaci frowned deeply "I hope so…." Dustin leaned on Joseph with dry tears.

Chida and Jin had rushed in "We just heard…" Dustin frowned "your late cousin" Chida frowned "I was in Russia… the twins are with Demyan back in Russia…." Jin gripped his fist's "we should have been here…!"

Within an hour the sword was out of Jess, Violate went right away healing her. Zach stepped in, Lucifer looked at him "you back in your feet" Zach sighs and nodded "Yeah, that was one powerful fire blast…. Which totally caught me off guard… Seth and Ronnie are on their way…" Lucifer sighs "So where is Levis?" Zach frowned "He's in a coma…. And Cien disappeared" Lucifer bites his lip and nodded leaving the room.

Jetter hand the sword in his hands, the handle was black with a red blade. He narrowed his eyes at this sword "I'll be back" he left with the sword in his hands, Damien who have been sitting on the floor waiting saw Jetter walk out of the room with the sword in his hands, Damien shut up fast "Jetter…?" He looked at him "she will be fine, I'm gonna do reach on this sword its magic…"

Damien frowned has Jetter left to go back upstairs and he looked back at Lucifer who was standing there sighing. Damien bites his lip "why didn't you tell him what sword that was?" Lucifer raised his eyebrow at him "Why didn't you?" Damien bites his lip and looks down "I don't know…" Lucifer patted his head "Let Jetter figure it out, that's the one curse we have on us even our bloodline, we can not say the name of the sword speak of it to anyone after Zeus put the curse on us" Damien sighed heavily "father's not gonna be happy that it was used on Jess…" Lucifer nodded "I'm very unhappy myself…. Come let's join the others"

Danni was in the kitchen with Jayden. His throat was turning red making him uncomfortable. Zane was sitting on the table eating a strawberry. "Mama. Baby." Danni nodded. "Yes your little nephew." Danni rubbed Jayden throat making him fuss. "Now, now. Calm down little one. I'll make you feel better soon and then get you back to your mom." She then picked up her phone and sigh. "I really don't want to call him but he is the best option I have right now." She speed dialed a number and waited. It picked up on the second ring. "Well isn't this a surprise."

Danni rolled her eyes and then frowned. "Dante… can we not pick a fight. Something bad has happened with Jess…" "And I should care why?" Danni but her lip. "I know you don't care. That's not what I am calling for. It's about your grandson Jayden. He unlocked something within him that deals with sound. The more he uses it unwillingly the more his throat turns red. It's getting stronger every day and it affects Oichi as well. Do you think… you can come and look at him?" There was a silence on the other end. "Very well. I will be there tomorrow." "Thank you…" "If it is for my grandchildren and Oichi, you know there is no length I would go. You know that right." Danni nodded. "I know. It was one of your best qualities at times. Also why do you sound different?" "I have to go. I'll see the kids and Oichi tomorrow." He hangs up. Danni frowned but looks down at Jayden who was looking at her. "Your going to meet your grandpa tomorrow. He is a ass but for some reason I think you will connect to him more." She rubbed his cheeks.

Jetter reached his personal study, closing the door behind him locking it, he walked up to a bookcase. Reaching up he touched a white orb, sending some magic into it glowed has the bookcase opened for him.

He walked in the secret pass way that lead into a secret room, it was his personal private lab. Putting the sword on the table he walked over to other bookcase, the books on there were ancient and sine books were journals of past heads of the family even the founder of the family, Regina's. The only book he grabbed was a book on magic weapons. He walked over to a chair sitting down, he soon began to flip through the pages. What seemed like hours but only 20 minutes of flipping threw he stopped has he found a page that showed a sword that looked like the one Darcaniea used on Jess. He began to read it.

'Absinthe' Is an Ancient sword made by the god of the underworld Hades with the help of Anubis and Lucifer. The sword's sole purpose was to destroy and kill Zeus the god of thunder. Hades almost succeeded in killing his brother with this sword but failed in vain. Zeus banished his brother back to the underworld without the sword. The sword itself was sealed away has it could not be destroyed. The sword is dangerous to any god, has it had the power to destroy a god for good. The whereabouts of the sword being sealed by Zeus is unknown, only Zeus knowns.

The swords powers at too great, if used on a mortal 'human', the sword would slowly destroy the body. Healing magic would not be able to stop that curse that will destroy this body'

Jetter quickly stood from his spot shaking in horror but he kept on reading it.

'Zeus however thought of a plan to counter this curse, making an elixir, only one. Gathering up all the gods they used their powers together to make the elixir. They were only able to make one, the elixir itself is unknown if it still exists to this date. It will remove the curse and heal the body but comes with a price. The wound will forever be a scare. The name of elixir was given, Elixira'

Jetter closed the book and looked at the sword, he frowned "How did Darcaniea found this sword…?" he put the book down looking at the bookcase again, he saw a book of elixirs. He waved his hand has the book came floating by him. He soon started to flip through the pages for the elixir. He was surprised to find it right away, 'Elixira'.

'Elixira' an Elixir to cure a wound from the Absinthe cursed blade made from Hades. There is only one of excises, forage and made by all the gods decades ago. They were about of the elixir is unknown, they only way to get the elixir is from the gods themselves'

Jetter sighed "this isn't gonna be easy…" he put the book down again, looked over to the sword walking over to it picking it leaving his private lab. The bookcase closed has he left, he soon left his personal study and headed back to the lab in basement.

Has Jetter reached the lab in the basement he turned to corner hearing Violet gasping, "Why aren't these healing spells working…?"

"What do you mean there not working?" it was Zach.

Jetter entered the room "The sword is cursed, healing spells won't work and probably her fast regeneration" Zach frowned "Cursed…?"

Violet looked at her wound "what kind of curse?" "This sword, I found in an ancient weapons book, it was forage by hades, Lucifer and Anubis to kill Zeus, failed banished back to underworld by Zeus. Zeus sealed this sword away to an unknown location here I have no clue how Darcaniea even know where to find it… but there is a way to cure her… the sword, if used on mortals it will destroy the body and kill her" they stared at him "what is the cure…?" Zach asked.

"it's an elixir, made by the gods to counter attach this curse but getting it is difficult" Jetter said with a frown "What do you mean…?" Violet asked him "the only way to get it is from the gods themselves…" Violet blinked "from the gods? You know it would be not easy, only certain gods still answer to us mortals, Divus is one of them why not ask him?" Jetter looked at her "only Zeus has the cure, Divus does not" Violet frowned "I see…" Zach sighs softly "should I let everyone know?"

Jetter nodded "Only a few people can come, have the others to stay here and try to ask Lucifer why he didn't speak of this to me sooner" Zach nodded and left the room.

Jetter frowned "I know… we have to try… only one place to contact a god from the immortal plain" they looked down at the floor "Jetter" Jericho said to his uncle walking in the room "It's all in ruins… why do you think it the link will still be there…?"

"Because I know it is, we have to try. Can we move her?" Violet frowned at him "We shouldn't but we can move her"

Jetter nodded "Good, get her ready you are coming with me. We are heading to ruins at Delphi" Jetter left the room again.

Violet frowned looking at her wound it's not healing, her skin around the wound was turning red. Jess was hot at the touch, she was running fever from the curse. She was paining slightly.

Jericho frowned "im coming too, you need help moving her…" Violet smiled softly at him "I knew you volunteer yourself"

Zach walked into the drawing room and Oichi right away stood up "how is Jess?" Dawn stood up with a sleeping Aerith, everyone was looking at him. Zach sighs with a frown "the sword was a cursed blade, it's destroying body has we speak and no healing magic can help her…" Dawn's eyes widen "No…" Kaci bites his lip 'Jess…' Chida and Dustin looked shocked. Damien in the corner bites his lip looking away 'Jessica….' "Then there must be something you can freaking do!" Oichi yelled.

"Oichi calm down…" Zach said "Jetter found away to cure her" Dawn walked over "Zach what cure?" Zach reached out and gently rubbing her cheek "trust in your idiot brother Dawn, he has to take her to a certain place to get the cure because she doesn't have long time" Oichi stood up fast "I wanna come with!" Zach looked at her "Oichi no, this is Witch business even I can't go"

Oichi eyes turned a rare red with anger. "You think I give a fuck what business is whose!" She hit the wall cracking in danger. "You are Not going to stand there and tell me that I can't be with my sister! After everything Jess has done for me in my whole stupid life I can't be with her WHEN SHE'S IN PAIN!" Sakamoto stood up. "Oichi calm down." "I will not! I am going to be with Jess screw what anyone else says!" Oichi says with her anger aura fairing out. Aerith started to wake up crying in Dawn's arms "Oichi calm down" Dawn said backing up trying to calm down Aerith. Damien frowned "Oichi stop it, even I can't go"

"You will not be going anywhere." Oichi looked to see Ronnie and Seth walk in. "Grandpa… but… it's not fair! Jess has been with me that you would consider personal family business! What makes this different from that time!" "Enough! What can you do for Jess in your current state. You will be useless as a log, getting in there way of trying to save Jess." Oichi bit her lips at those words. "Dad…" Danni said with a frown. Oichi hot tears ran down her face as she ran off destroy the wall in front of her, getting out of the manor. Zach sighs, Dawn frowned "Oichi…." 

It wasn't long has Violate was already with Jess to leave, Jericho helped her with Jess levitating her. Jetter walked down stairs with the sword wrapped in a black cloth. The rumor has already spread around the manor of what was going on, they were all in the main hall. Jetter walked over to Violet and Jericho. Jetter raised his eyebrow at him "your coming aren't you?" Jericho nodded "Of course uncle I wanna help her"

Jetter sighed "there's no stopping you then?" Jericho shook his head "Fine you can come, Yuki the locket" Yuki nodded walking over to him wrapping a golden chain around him, then Violet, then Jericho and then around Jess. Yuki handed the end of the necklace to Jetter. The end of it was a round locket, Locket pendant features a pulsing blue orb inside of it. Yuki backed up "Good luck uncle" Jericho bowed , has did the other members in the hall. Oichi rushed in "Wait!" the Mikcloud members blinked at her, Jetter sighed with a smile "Oichi you cannot come" Oichi pouted "I know that… I just wanna.. see her go off please…?" Violet cued "Awww Jetter let her, she is after all Jess's sister in away" Jetter sighs "Very well Oichi" Oichi smiled and looked at Jess and frowned at the state Jess was in 'Jess…'

Jetter smiled and nodded to them "ready?" he looked both Jericho and Violet who were holding on to Jess. They nodded to him, Jetter brought the locket to his mouth "sanctuary of Athena Pronoia, Delphi"

The blur orb shined has the shine light the chains up and they were teleported.

Oichi looked down "Jess…" she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Ronnie and Frank "It will be alright Oichi" Frank said "Jess will be back here and fully healed!" Oichi frowned and pushed his hand off. She glared at Ronnie and stormed away from them. Ronnie sighs. 'Acts just like her mother and grandmother. Why do all the women in his family have a hothead temper.'

Across the world in Delphi, at the Sanctuary of Athena Pronoia a shining light appeared has Jetter, Violet, Jericho and Jess where teleported on the ground of the Sanctuary.

Jetter looked around, they were in the right place. He took the chains off of everyone putting the locket in his pocket. He motions them to follow him, he was still holding the sword. Followed him while levitating Jess.

Jericho look around at the ruins "you sure the link is still here?" Jericho asked his uncle. Jetter kept walking but stopped at the Tholos. He could feel the magic in the air, it was an ancient feeling that was still powerful.

"Yes, the magic here is still strong. The link is still here, stay there" he walking over the ruins into a small circle point of dirt. A small stoned wall was in front of him "GODS OF THE GREEK REALM! I CALL UPON YOU IN NEED! HEAR MY CALL PLEASE COME FORTH!"

Jetter shouted loudly has the air got thicker, Violet gasped has the air got thicker 'there listening…' seconds rolled by and nothing, they did not show themselves.

Jericho frowned "there not answering you…" Violet frowned has well "I told you they don't answer to mortals anymore…"

Jetter bit his lip, small tears went down his face he gripped the sword tight "ZEUS!" he shouted again lifting the sword in his to the sky then taking the cloth off "PLEASE! I NEED YOUR HELP! THIS SWORD WAS USED ON MY NIECE PLEASE!" Violet frowned "Jetter they won't answer to you… Zeus is not like Divus" just then a roar of thunder echoed in the sky, Violet eyes widen in shock "He… answered…."

Jetter again shouted "ZEUS!" the skies roared in thunder, lightning bolts formed in the sky. Jetter watched the skies, nothing. Zeus didn't even show, Jetter frowned and turned around to leave 'that's it.. Even the gods won't help me…'

"Mortal" I deep voice made Jetter stop in his tracks, he heard Violet and Jericho gasped. Jetter turned around to see someone standing where he was just standing, a boy, teenage look with white silver hair, his eyes were a piercing bright blue. The boy had a white tank top on, White capris pants on. Golden chains on the side, Golden chain necklace that has the symbols of 'Zeus' on it and a golden laurel wreath crown on his head. He was barefooted has Jetter could tell, Jetter felt a strong magical aura pulsing around him and made him gulp, the boy was staring deep into Jetter's eyes.

It took a moment for him but he then realized who this boy was 'Zeus!' Jetter then bowed in front of him, Violet pulled down Jericho and bowed. Zeus eyed him "Where did you get that Sword Mortal" Zeus's voice was demanding but soft. Jetter looked at Zeus "it was used by Darcaniea, she used it on my niece. I don't know how she found the sword…" Zeus again eyed, then the sword and then the floating girl. Zeus moved over to the floating girl, Jetter watched him has did Violet and Jericho, upon reaching her, he looked at her. She was sweating, in pain, unconscious none the lease. The wound started to turn red has the veins around it turn blackish "is this why you came here Mortal?" Zeus asked him, Jetter stood up "Yes"

Zeus breath softly "you wish for me to give you the Elixira?" looking at Jetter know, Jetter nodded to him "Yes" then Zeus's look change, Jetter bite his lip "you don't have it anymore… do you.." Zeus looked back at the girl "I never said I didn't Mortal, the Elixir is meant for gods this girl isn't a deity"

Violet frowned, Jericho looked down at the ground with a sad look on his face. Jetter breathed deeply "but the book…." "Due tell what book you found in it that states it can be used for a mortal? That Elixir was forged by God powers from all the gods" Zeus asked him with demanding and upset tone.

Jetter couldn't say anything, he was right. It never stated in the book that it can be used on mortals…. "Now give me the sword Mortal I shell take it back with me" Zeus took a few steps forward and a loud scream coming from Jess echo in the air. Jetter's eyes widen and dashed forward to his niece, she was in pain. The wound started to bleed again. The curse is killing her from the inside.  
Jericho panicked "Jess! Come you can fight this" Violet looked at her examine her, she was slowly dying. Jetter made fists "Zeus please…"

Zeus looked at the mortal in front of him 'why can't he understand it's not meant for humans?!' he was about to say he couldn't help him when a greater power filled the air.

His eyes widen has he knew who it was, Jetter, Violet and Jericho felt the air shift has something more powerful then Zeus came upon them.

Jetter looked around, he heard violet gasped he turned his head back her and his eyes widen has a woman with ginger hair with leaves wrapped around her hair. Her eyes were an amber color, she wore a deep faded green dress and she was bare footed.

'Who… is..' Jetter stared at her, she was looking at Jess, the look in her eyes were caring but yet it had softness.

Zeus shivered from being in her presence, he had no choice but to bow to her "Althaia"

Jetter's mouth gapped open "Althaia …? The daughter of Manon… daughter of the true Creator and Sustainer of the universe and also a Divine patron of witchcraft…." 'Why did she show herself…? She never shows herself to humans even dark in the dark ages… but I heard she did appear before the council, Seth and Ronnie'

"This poor girl.." her voice was soft and echo slightly by magic "Zeus, god of the sky and ruler of the Olympian gods. A weapon stabbed this girl that was forage decades ago by your brother, Hades God of the underworld. God of Hell, Lucifer and god of the Egyptian underworld, Anubis. You were ordered by my father to create an elixir to cure this curse, this man has come before you to help him with this mortal and thus you say that you cannot help him?" she turned her head know looking at Zeus "Oh Great Lady, The Elixir was forage by gods it will not work on mortals"

"It will" Althaia all but said, Zeus right away lifted his head he was shocked to hear this "Use it on her Zeus" Zeus got up "but this is just a mortal… we haven't been a part of mortal affairs for decades why help them know?"

Althaia all but walked around Jess's floating body and was right front of Zeus looking straight into him "What did you say to me? Aren't you forgetting who made you what you are, The Mikcloud family have been worshiping me and my father long before your became what you are. How dare you ignore the one rule my father placed all the gods of this universe, you will give this girl the Elixira is that clear?" has she said that the sky above then roared in thunder and lightning.

Zeus shivered in fear, her and father are not to be missed with. Her father Manon is the creator of all deities, he nodded to her "Yes Lady Althaia" Althaia back up has Zeus lifted his hand up pointing it to the skies "give me the Elixira Hera" from the sky a pink light shined and shot down from the sky into Zeus's hand has glass potions bottle with a crystal cap appeared in his hand, it was glowing like a blue galaxy.

Althaia smiled at him "go on then Zeus" Zeus nodded walking over to Jess, Violet and Jericho were now next to Jetter watching this. Zeus stopped right by her taking the cap off the bottle, his free hand reached down and gentle touched her hand lifting it up and then pouring the potion into her mouth. Jess was drinking it unconsciously. Drinking it all her body began to glow green brightly, the skies roared with thunder and lightning. The gods watched from the skies has the Elixir they created decades ago was working on a mortal in front of their eyes.

Jess's wound was healing, her skin was going back the normal color, the black veins from the curse were disappearing. All remain was a faded scar from the blade. Zeus looked stunned by the elixir working on a mortal "It worked she is fully healed"

Zeus stepped back has Jetter, Violet and Jericho rushed over to her tearing happily, Zeus noticed Jetter still had the sword "Mortal give me the sword know" Jetter looked over to Zeus was staring at the sword he was holding. Jetter walked over to the god "Thank you Zeus.." Jetter handed the sword to him, Zeus took it quickly and vanished in a flash of lightning.

Jess's eyes fluttered open "where.. Where aim I…?" Jetter hearing his nieces voice dashed over to her "Jess you're okay…" Violet taking the levitation spell off her, Jess was now on her feet looking confused "Where are we…? What happen…?" then her eyes widen "Darcaniea!" Jetter held her face his hands "Shhh its okay… Darcaniea is long gone, your mother caster into the prison, we are not at the manor in Ravenswood"

Jess had another confused look and then looked around and noticed ruins. "What is this place why do feel such magical energy in this places…?" Jetter frowned "We are at the sanctuary of Athena Pronoia, Delphi…" Jess's eyes widen in shock, she remembered reading about this place "Why are we at the gate way to the Greek gods…?" Jetter, Violet and Jericho frowned "you were stabbed by a sword that Darcaniea got her hands on… it was a cursed sword that was made from hades, Lucifer and Anubis decades ago to kill Zeus… he failed though, Zeus hide the sword at that time but Darcaniea found it… I did reach and it was killing you… destroying your body, no healing spells or even your fast regeneration was working… the only way you to healed was an elixir that the gods made decades ago to heal this curse… so we came here to asked help from the… and are cured…"

Jess blinked at this "the Greek gods listened…?" Jetter nodded slowly "The only one who came forth was Zeus…. But then told he me no because he thought the elixir would only cure gods not mortals, but when she showed up she forced her to give you the elixir.." Jess looked at her uncle "She…? Who?" Violet smiled "Althaia, she came here to told him to help you" Jess gaped at her aunt "Althaia…?" They nodded to her "Well let's get you home and well rested" and some food in your belly, Jetter walked back to where they first appeared, Violet and Jericho followed smiling. Jess stood there looking around and then looked up at the night sky putting her hand on her heart, happy tears ran down her face "Thank you.. Thank you.. Thank you.."

"Jess come on! Before Oichi destroys the manor an anger!" Jericho shouted for her, Jess turned her head to her cousin "Okay coming!" has she was about to move a voice stopped her "May me and father be in your heart forever, I'll be watching over you Jessica Mikcloud" the voice was female.

Jess blinked and then looked around then smiled "Thank you Althaia, for everything" Jess turned around "Uncle… how's Levis….?" Jetter frowned "In a coma…. And under guard" Jess frowned at him 'Levis…'

In Ravenwood, Oichi and her family where no longer at the manor. Oichi just couldn't stay there she was to pissed at Ronnie and Zach who didn't let her go with Jess. "I hate this…" Oichi says as Sakamoto drove them home. "I know but you know how it is. Witches have their stuff, Vampires have their thing, and you and your family have your stuff." "I know that but its till not far! We all have certain things, but witches think because they can use magic that can get into everyone else's life but when something serious happen to one of them they close everyone out! It's a load of crap!" She yells. Behind her the kids were sleep with ear plugs in their ears. "That's the anger speaking, you know all of them aren't like that." "I know, I know..." Oichi says sighing. "I swear…when I take over and create my own kingdom nothing will be like that." She bit her lip. "My people will trust each other all types of beings will be welcome. Outsiders who feel like they have no where to go will be welcome. No one would feel like they are useless." Tears ran down her cheeks. "And if their close friends or family is in danger, even if they can't do anything, they can at least be there for them." Sakamoto smiles at her and grabs her hand. "Everything will be okay. One day you will be fine queen everyone could love." 

Cien's eyes snapped open and sat up with a gasp, he was on a bed. Looking around he didn't recognize the place he was in. Frowning "Darcaniea…?" he asked, but there was no answer. Getting up he is seeing a spiral staircase, going down it he stopped to see Markth "Well your awake" Cien frowned "Where's Darcaniea?"

"Gone" he turned to a girl's voice who was sitting at the window seal looking out the window watching the snow fall. Cien frowned "lady Phoenix what do you mean… gone…?" Phoenix softly sighs "Banished into the prison worlds" Cien's eyes widen "no… we have to free her!" she slowly looked at him "In time, it's suicide to head there know, Lucifer is still there" Cien blinked at her "How… how do you know?" she chuckled lifting a red black snake "my lovely snake told me, I have snake with in the Mikcloud house let's say I have control over a servant" Cien looked down "Lets hope the reaper does not appear and senses it" Markth said getting up "I'm gonna make something to eat, Cien let that Michael know about Darcaniea" he tosses the pocket mirror, Cien catches it, he bites his lip and walked off.

Back at the Mikcloud manor, Jess was smothered in hugs by Damien, Dustin, Jin and Chida. Jess chuckled "I'm alright, where's Oichi?" "She left with Sakamoto" Aii said walking over with Aerith, Aerith had woken up and reached for Jess "Mama!" Pushed the boys off her and chuckled taking Aerith snuggling her "Aww sweetie mama is alright, I'm here" Kaci was pouted "Jess…. You alright, I would hug you but I need help getting up" Jess giggled "It's alright Kaci" Ross nodded "Your fine Kaci" someone cleared there throats and Jess turned to see Hades, Jess blinked at him "Lord Hades" then her eyes widen has he went to his knee's, Damien almost gasped. "forgive me, by my hand that sword was forage…. If I never asked Lucifer and Anubis to help me then that sword would have never been created…"

Jess frowned at him, she stepped over to him with Aerith in her arms "Lord Hades… I know.. I don't blame you… I would like to know how she found it…" Hades looked up at her "It was sealed in the titan box, given to Regina herself that locked deep in your family's magical archive vault…" Eyes widen "How in the hell did she even get in there?!" Damien asked, Ross tapped his chin "father said that a wyvern guards the vault how did she get passed it?" Kaci, Dustin and Jin blinked at him "Wyvern…?" they asked him. Jess sighs "It's a dragon, none humanoid dragon, River" she appeared next to her with Terry running the room gasp. "Yes Lady Jess?" "Go down to the vault and asked the Wyvern on how Darcaniea got passed her?" River nodded and disappeared, Terry groaned "Wait for me!" but Jess stopped him "Terry you can't enter the area where the vault is, family only. River works for my family she can enter it" Terry pouted.

Jess looked back at Hades "lord Hades please stop bowing to me.. everything is fine…" Hades stood up and nodded, he looked at Damien "Damien come" Damien frowned "But father I wanna stay here with Jess" Hades narrowed making him jump and he nodded following his father through a portal disappearing.

Kaci started to groan "Ross I need to lay down… can we go home?" Ross nodded "Marie?!" "She's with Lucifer in the kitchen, she apparently begged him to make her something" Frank said walking in with Zane who was half asleep. Jess sighs "I'm gonna put Aerith to bed and call Oichi" she said walking out of the room. Chida looked and Jin "lets head back, I miss our babies" Jin chuckled "of course" they both left. Dustin yawned and leaned on Joseph. 

Reaching the house, Oichi and Sakamoto got out the car. Oichi sighs until she felt a pain in her chest. Her eyes went empty. She started to walk down the street in a trance. Sakamoto notice this and quickly rushed after her, grabbing her arm. "Oichi!?" Hearing Sakamoto call her name the trance broke and Oichi color came back to her eyes. She blinked and looked around. "Sakamoto?" "The spell… did it activate?" Oichi frowned. "Did it?" "You were in a trance, walking away… let's get you and the kids inside." Oichi nodded and quickly grabbed the kids. Hurrying inside.

Valeriea was sitting in front of the lake. With her bird's eye view she was able to witness everything that happened. "Oh my…it seems that she was overwhelmed. I wonder what will happen next" She frowned. "I wish she would have succeeded in killing the reincarnation. She could be trouble to my plans…or maybe not." She says chuckling.

"Valeriea…" She turned to see Thalia walking up to her in full gear. "Is there something you need?" Valeriea asked. Thalia looked at her and nodded. "Yes, I wish to leave this place and return to my family." Valeriea got up. "You have a lot of bravery for telling me this. Then again you are famous for your peacemaking ways." "Thank you for the compliment. Will you allow me to leave your side? You do not have much control over me and it would only be a matter of time before I break free myself. I'd rather you release me now before that happened." Valeriea placed a hand on her hip. "Is that so dear Thalia." "As much as it pains me to say, you did save my life by putting me to sleep but I will not be apart of this task of yours." She grabbed her sword. "If you deny my freedom then I will one day attack you full on. Even if I die in the process I will fight."

Valeriea chuckles. "I see. Your spirit is strong. It would be a waste to lose such a valuable warrior. No matter, I will find another. Your granddaughter will stay, however. I doubt she will be welcome warmly." She walked up to Thalia and placed a finger on her forehead. "Once I have Orochi in my hands there will be no more need to have any of you anyways." Thalia felt a shock running through her body. She grits her teeth before letting out a gasp and succumbing to darkness. Her body fell to the ground. "Not even a scream? Such a strong will." She walked past Thalia as her body started to sink it the earth. "Now to check up on my little one."

Darcaniea walked through Ravenswood's but there was no lifting being inside, she sighs snacking on some chips with a bottle of water "So this is the prison world… it's like a ghost town" she said "I can touch everything and eat and drink whatever is here… oh interesting…" suddenly she felt sick to her stomach, seeing a garbage cash she rushed over and threw up in it 'What the hell…?' she kept throwing up.

Jess stepped out of the bathroom, clean and wearing pajama's. Aerith was in her crib in her old room sleeping. Sleeping she walked over to the bed and sat down, opening up her apple laptop she opened the skype open and video called Oichi.

It rung a few times before Takara's face pops up. "Hiiii!" She says pressing her face in the camera. "See me auntie? See! See!" Jess chuckled "I see you sweetie, put your mother on"

"Takara how many times have I told you not to put your face in front of the screen. Go get ready for bed." The camera was lifted and Sakamoto's face when he see Jess he sighs out in relief. "How can one face death so many times and right back up in a few hours. Glad your okay." Jess smiled "thank you, give the tablet to Oichi"

Sakamoto was on a tablet so he went upstairs where Oichi was sitting on the bed playing with Jayden. Her anger had subsided due to his cuteness. "Oichi, someone wants to talk to you." "If it's grandpa hang up! I don't want to see his face!" She yelled. "It's not Ronnie and don't yell in front of Jayden." He held the tablet up to Oichi to show her Jess. Oichi's eyes widen and she took the tablet in tears. "Jess! Your okay! Oh thank Gosh! I was so scared!" She says through falling tears. Jess smiled "I'm already sis, Zeus cured me…. I'm sorry I scared you and everyone…" 

Oichi dried her eyes. "I'm just happy that your okay. I wanted to be with so you but they wouldn't let me come. Those jerks." She says sniffing. Jess sighs "Yeah there jerks for not letting you come with…."

Oichi felt a tingle in her chest. "Saki can you put Jayden to sleep for me?" Sakamoto nodded and took him. He walked out the room and closed the door behind him. Oichi frowned as she sighs. "Your such a troublesome witch. Why can't you just stay dead…" Jess frowned "Valeriea…."

Oichi turned back to Jess. Her eyes were gray and a smirk came to her face. "Hello reincarnation. It's a shame that Darcaniea couldn't finish the job. I was looking forward to her success. Seeing you die would have brought joy to my black heart haha." Jess bites her lip "what the fuck do you want?"

Oichi held tablet up slightly. "It seems with my magic intact I can take over her body a bit. Don't worry little witch. I am only here to deliver a message. You may have not died but this pup will. Her soul will be mine and once I have it humanity will be doomed to fall. She will die in front of you and her family. In the arms of the one she loves. I cannot wait to watch the look of despair on your disgusting little faces." Jess's eyes closed then reopened, her eyes were glowing "Why can't you just stay dead Valeriea?" Valeriea chuckled. "I asked you first."

Regina narrows at her "I have been reincarnated by the natural law of magic, I will forever be here" then her eyes shined more and Valeriea felt the magical aura with in the room like a warning. Valeriea narrowed at Regina "if I were you I would leave before Sakamoto feels my aura get heavier and rushes back in"

Valeriea eyes glowed. "And what can he do? How about this. How about I go on a rampage in this body and have this sweet adorable pup kill everyone in this house. How much do you think her heart can take? My how deep will she fall ahaha! " Regina growled "don't you even think about it"

Oichi's hair and eyes turned black with evil and darkness. Regina could see the mark in her chest burning through her skin and clothes. "You think I will back down because you're here Regina. I will slaughter anyone who stands in the way of my goal." They heard the door being knocked on. "Oichi! Oichi open the door." A wicked smile came across Valeriea face right as Sakamoto knocked door the door. "Good bye witch" she says before she hung up. her eyes widen, walking up to window at eh starry sky "Manon what I'm I suppose to do to stop her…?" her door opened and she turned to see Frank walk in "Just check on her I felt Regina's power" Jess frowned "I need to see Ronnie, please bring him here…. Please frank…" Frank's eyes widen slightly and knelled down has Danni frowned "What's going on?" Jess looked at her "It's Oichi… Valeriea has slightly control over her." Danni eyes widen. There was a frightful look in her eye. She quickly pushed Zane into Frank's arms and rushed out. Frank frowned "Danni!" "Aii" Aii appeared next to her "Yes lady Jess?" "Go and help danni" Aii nodded and jumped out of the window transforming into her kitsune forum.

Sakamoto froze in place. "Oichi?" Oichi turned around slightly. Her eyes completely black a smile was on her face. The next thing he knew Oichi rushed him and shoulder tackled him into the wall. Sakamoto eyes widen as he tried to gather air. "Oichi!?" "Not today vampire." Sakamoto eyes turned red. "Valeriea!" "Bingo." Oichi's claws came out in a twist color and aimed right for Sakamoto's head. He moved as the wall started to crumble and break around him. "Let Oichi go you witch!"

"Mama? Papa?" They turned to see Takara standing there holding her Bumblebee stuff animal. She shook at the darkness around Oichi. "Ma… ma…" Oichi turned on her heels and came after Takara. Sakamoto grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to the floor. "Takara run! To your room now!" Takara was scared stiff as Oichi clawed at the floor baring her fangs. Her arm claws came out and went for her. "Takara!"

Takara screamed out and closed her eyes. Her body then lit up and her bee put a honeycomb barrier around her. Oichi's claw bounce off it but the barrier crack. Sakamoto growls. "I'm sorry hun…" He pulled Oichi's back by her ankles. Her claws made marks in the floor. Sakamoto then leans back making them both fall down the stairs. Tumbling down, Sakamoto hit his head knocking him out for a moment. Oichi rolled down into the wall also hitting the back of her head. She ignored it and growled at Sakamoto. On all fours she crawled to him and sniffed him. "Papa!" Oichi looked to see Takara still there. Her eyes narrowed and ran after her. Takara screamed and finally started to run off through the house, trying to get away from Oichi.

Takara scream running and running but then bumped into someone, she gasped and looked up to see a young girl with black long hime cut hair, pale skin and red piercing eyes and wearing a Night Creature Skater Dress and barefooted. She smiled at Takara "Don't be afraid of me child" Takara shivered deathly afraid and held her bear close.

Oichi rushed over and stopped dead in her tracks. Phoenix chuckled "Hello Valeriea, attacking a child so much like you" she slightly narrowed her red eyes.

Oichi's eyes turned back gray and she bowed slightly and then place a hand on her hip. "It's good to see to as well Lady Phoenix but I must correct you on something. I do not attack children willingly. Just like adults I use their darkest desires against them and help them see who they truly are. However, this is different. I am stating a statement. Nothing more nothing less besides I cannot taint a pure soul like this when I need her."

Phoenix stepped in front of Takara "I wish to speak with you, I'm gonna be busy to even talk to you later on since my daughter was sent into the witch prison, in your real form not through Oichi Yamamoto" she said feeling Aii getting close "looks like Regina sent her fox…" the she sense Danni getting even closer "and the girl's mother is on her way"

"Of course, my lady. The Ravens will guild you to me as they normally do. There is an entrance to my domain. A golem is currently protecting it but he will not active when you walk through. I look forward to your visit." She says bowing. Phoenix nodded and stepped to the window jumping out of it.

Oichi's returned to their normal color. Her body then went limp and she collapsed to the floor. "Mama!" She runs to her and clings to her shirt. In the triplet's room they were startled by the noise outside their door. They were crying. Downstairs, Sakamoto sat up with a groan. "Dammit that hurt…" Hearing his children cry he got up and rushed up the stairs to see Takara crying clinging to Oichi. Sakamoto drops down and lifts Oichi up. The spell on her chest made her skin turn red around it. "Takara sweetie. Your brothers need you." Takara sniffs. "But… mama hurt." "I know but you're a big sister right? Go help your brothers stop crying. I'll be right behind you. I promise." Takara nodded and ran off to her brothers room. Sakamoto frowned and looked down at Oichi. He bit his lip, feeling useless yet again.

Reaching the house, Danni kicked the door down and rushed in. "Oichi!?" She ran upstairs looking at the damages that Oichi made trying to catch Takara. She then can to a stop when she saw Sakamoto picking up Oichi. "Your…your okay!" She ran to them and hugged them in tears. Sakamoto smiles softly. "Yes… something like that. I don't know what happened but I was knocked out. When I came to Oichi was already out." Danni let's them go. "The kids!?" "I sent Takara to the boys." Danni nodded and went to the triplets room. There Takara was sitting in the middle of the floor clinging to her bear in tears while her Bee twirled around the triplets head making them giggle and clap there hands. Danni went to Takara. "Oh Kara." She picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Such a strong girl. It's okay now. Grandma is here." Aii appeared through the window "Is everyone alright? Lady Jess sent me here to help"

"Everyone is fine here." Danni says rubbing Takara's back. "Oichi was knocked out cold but she is okay. I don't feel anything dark here that would resemble Valeriea anymore. You can tell Jess that everyone is unharmed other then the state of the house." Aii nodded and left jumped out the window.

Phoenix walked through the forest, with a her white snake behind her. Following the crows Reaching the an area she stopped when the ground shook and a giant golem came from the ground.

It shook his body and looked down at her a Raven landed on her shoulder and one circled around the snake following behind her. "Lady Valeriea has welcomed you to her Domain. The Raven will lead you to her." He says before moving aside to let her to the entrance. Phoenix smiled "Thank you Golem" she followed with her snake.

Entering she came into a village where witches were slowly building their homes, expanding upon the land. The raven led her to the lake where Valeriea sitting next to a tree. Next to her was Alcaeus looking at his picture book. Noticing Phoenix, she got up. "Welcome to my Domain Lady Phoenix." Phoenix chuckled "Thank you Valeriea, you have an amazing place you have created "Thank you but it is far from finished." Valeriea says.

"My phoenix stone, has ever worked for you?" Phoenix asked, Valeriea "No it never rebirthed me, I figured it only worked for you" Phoenix nodded "It belonged to my family, only my bloodline can use it. I thank you for holding it for me, but I need it." Valeriea flicked her wrist and the stone appeared in front of her and floated over to Phoenix. Phoenix grabbed it and smiled "it's been so long" she muttered and put it over her neck has she suddenly burst into flames. Valeriea's followers gasped has a phoenix bird of fire appeared making a creaking bird sound. Alcaeus frowned at this. He closed his book, got up and walked away to the hut he lived in now. Valeriea chuckled at him.

The fire dimmed down and Phoenix appeared in it twirling with her hair has flames and flames around her chest and bottom area, slowing down twirling. She stood there still with fire on her, her eyes snapped opened to show her firer eyes. "Fascinating as always." Valeriea says. Phoenix smiled and the fire disappeared "Thank you for holding on to it for me" she said has the white snake slithered up her leg and then around her shoulder, Phoenix chuckled rubbing it's head. "I must leave know, try not to cause to much distractions" she chuckled and walked away disappearing through the cave.

Valeriea sat back down. "You may come out now." Beside her Crissy appeared beside her. She was using a cloaking spell. "You knew?" "You are not a very strong witch my dear. Come sit." Crissy say beside Valeriea. "So that was your mentor? She's very strong." Valeriea nods. "Yes her magic is beautiful to me. Even through the training. I only came to respect her more from it… it pained me when I told her I could not join the war. But my goal differs from her." Crissy nodded. "You have great respect for those close to you?" Valeriea frowned. "No not all of them…" She gets up. "Come, we have a demon to interrogate." Crissy nodded and followed her.

As days went by it was now December 3rd. In Valeriea's Domain, she was underground in her prison where Mephisto and Terrance was being held. She had been torturing Mephisto for answers about their daughter. Mephisto screamed out as shocks went through his body. Valeriea was standing in front of him. "Speak my dearest. Where is my daughter…" Mephisto gasps out. He was chain to the wall with cuffs, made by Valeriea. They slowly drained a person's energy. "I told you… I don't know what your talking about. Our daughter died a long time ago." Another shock went up and down his body, stronger then the last. "Val… please… I swear to you…" "Lie to me one more time and I'll start taking body parts. I ask you once more. Where is my daughter." Mephisto coughed out blood. His insides felt like they were Frying. "I… I sent her to Lucifer… but I heard that he moved her. I don't know where she is Val. I swear, you would have to find someone high on the scale to talk. One of his generals or their children. Someone who spends all day with him in the war room!" Valeriea studied him. "I see… so I need someone high up… " She smirked and grabbed Mephisto chin. "Good boy. Now on to your next task. You are going to find someone who would know the information I need. Bring him to me and maybe I will consider letting you free." She poured some of her dark aura into him making him moan slightly. "My love. You know I would do anything for you. Please give me the chance to prove myself." Valeriea chuckled. "Don't fail me now."

Delica smiled at the ultra sound, Kaci was over with Ross. Ross helping her in the kitchen, while she was sitting next to Kaci. Her granddaughter was close to 36 weeks "I can't wait to hold her" Kaci chuckled sipping his blood drink "Same, Ross! Some pieces of juice meet please! Ooo put some strawberry jam on it!" Ross looked at him and sighed "Sure hun" Delica gasped "I had that carving when I was caring you!" Kaci flushed "really…?" Delica nodded and got up walked over to the kitchen "Adrian should be over soon Ross" Ross frowned. "What the hell for. That guy… And his stupid siblings by that old bat. Their loyalty to my dad is pretty freaking disgusting." Delica smacked the back of his head "Ross you are in my household don't speak about Adrian like that, he's done everything to help me and my sons" Ross frowned "Sorry Aunt Delica"

Adrian was on the phone with one of his younger brothers as he walked down the street. He was at a furniture store. "Bro please! Do you think I can come up top with you! Dee got to go and she's a psychopath!" "Have you spoken to mother about it? If there is a task our lord needs to get done you should be the first in line. No matter how small. Currently we are lacking information on the dark witch. Maybe you can look around and find something our lord couldn't?" "Really!? Then I will do just that! Thanks big bro!" "Anytime." He says hanging up. Adrian sighs.

"Sounds like you need a drink." Adrian looked up and frowned to see Mephisto walking to him. "Ex General Mephisto. Have you come to turn yourself in." Mephisto chuckled. "quite the opposite. I'm here to take you to my love. She has questions that needs answering. I'm afraid that I can't give her those answers." Adrian narrowed his eyes. "You think I will go quietly?" Mephisto chuckled darkly. "No I don't. Please make this fun for me Adrian. Your mother is the only general who has ever beaten me one on one. Let's see how one of her sons do against me." He says as his wings spread. Adrian horns appeared as well as wings. People around them gasps and started to run away from them as their demon aura poured out. "You will answer for your crimes against my lord and for siding with the dark witch." Adrian says as he floats up in the air. "Your head will do just fine." He says in a deadly tone.

Zach walked through his manor, stopping at the room Levis was in. He opened it and stepped in and his eyes widen to see he was gone. Biting his lip "How in the hell!" he walked in more sniffing, his eyes widen to smell Cien's demon aura. "That demon…" he whispered "Zach?" he turned to see Jess with Aerith in her arms, she stepped in and frowned looking at the empty bed "Where's Levis…?" Zach bites his lip and looked out the window "Cien took him" Jess's eyes widen "No…."

At Seth, he was sitting in a comfy chair reading in the new kids play room he built. He had Takara and the boys today. The play room was quite large since he made it from two rooms. One half was nothing but a set up of toys and activities for the kids to enjoy. The other side was where they ate and took a nap at. The kids were currently taking their naps on their new comfort floor mats. Sakamoto had comment on how Seth shouldn't spoil them so much but Seth didn't care. He had no issues about spoiling them and would continue to do so.

While the kids were fast asleep, Seth was reading some old books of his younger days. From the time he first met Zach til the time he met Ronnie. He sighs as he started to read about his grandparents. Just then he felt a familiar presence outside in the backyard. He closed the book and got up. Once her checked on the kids he left the room, instructing the maid to watch after them.

With his hands in his pockets he headed out to the backdoor and frown when he saw Thalia laying on the ground. "Mother?" He walked up to her and squats down. On guard, he checked her pulse. "Alive… whats going on. Some kind of trick to lead me away from the children?" Thalia's eyes fluttered opened. She looked around and her eyes landed on Seth. "My son…" From the softness in her voice Seth could tell that this was truly his mother. "Did you break free from Valeriea?" "I simply asked to be freed. I couldn't bear being away from my family to much longer." Seth nodded and carefully picked her up. "I see then welcome home mother. You have been missed." Thalia chuckled. "You have grown strong. I am sorry me and your father could not be there for you."

Seth walked inside and went to the play room. "I felt you watching over me." He says as the maid opened the door. Walking in Jayden was sitting up looking around. When he spotted Seth he smiled. "Haaa!" he yelled out. Seth placed Thalia on the couch and placed a finger on his lip at Jayden. Jayden blinks and then covers his mouth and giggles. "So cute. To finally see them all up close. I have waited for this day for so long." Seth walked over to Jayden and picked him up. Walking back to Thalia he handed Jayden to her.

His eyes widen up at her. "Hi little one. I guess I'm your great great grandma heehee." Jayden pops his lips making a popping sound making her giggle. "Adorable." "Mother." Thalia looked up at Seth. "What happened." Thalia sighs. "I don't remember anything other then being asked to be freed. When I woke up I saw you." She looks down and held her hand out. "Oh my." "What is it?" Thalia held up a chip and Seth took it and examined it. "I'll be right back." He says heading to his office.

Reaching his office he quickly put the chip into his laptop. After a few minutes of typing he saw that it was a code of some kind. He let his fingers work their magic as he decoded the information the chip was hiding. His fingers soon came to a stop as the code letters started to form readable words and sentences. He read them as they formed together. His eyes widen as the information kept recovering. When it was done he stood up with a sweat drop running down his check. "No, this is impossible. She is truly insane if she plans to do this. What madness has she fallen into…" He rushed to his bookcase and scrolled down until her found a black book. He pulled it out. The book had no title on the front and when opened it had no pages. This book was a item made by Lucifer. It allowed a person to summon him. Seth had won it off him in a poker bet but he had never used it until this time. Opening the book, the pages flipped by themselves. Letters appear from the demon language.

In front of Seth, a portal opened and Lucifer walked out with a frown. His hair was in a pony tail and he wasn't wearing one of his usual suits. Just a regular black sweater and black pants with red lining. "Of all the times you wish to use that damn book. I was on a date with my fiancé. This better be good." Seth closed the book and walked to the laptop. "Hey, answer me when I am speaking to you." Seth turned the laptop around. "It would be best if you read Lord Lucifer." Lucifer sighs and walks to Seth's desk. He looks down at the screen and starts to read. Just like Seth, the more he read the wide his eyes gotten. "This must be a joke!" Seth shook his head. "My mother, she was freed from Valeriea and this was in her hand. Lucifer grip his fist as he broke out into a slight sweat. "What she is trying to do will cause more harm then anything. He can not be let out of his prison for the sake of humanity."

Cien and Markth looked out of the window, they were watching Phoenix out in the snow. Markth frowned has she turned back and walked back to the cabin, getting back in her feet looked like they where frost bite "Any luck?" Phoenix shook her head "His soul is not in the realm of souls most likely the reaper has Clover's soul" Cien sighs and leans back in the couch "so I got Levis for nothing?" Phoenix chuckled "Not really, apparently that boy means so much to my daughter, I will have a talk with the Reaper if it comes to it I will use a certain reaper coin to buy his soul something a reaper cannot refuse" she giggled.

A portal opened up in Valeriea's Domain. Adrian's body was thrown through it. Mephisto walked through after him a bit winded. "I must admit your mother taught you well but it wasn't enough to beat me." Valeriea appeared beside him. "Good work my dearest." She lifted Adrian's body up with her magic. "I want you to go rest up. I have another task for you." Mephisto nodded. "And what of Dorian?" Valeriea chuckled. "He is now completing the task I gave him."

In Hibiki's hut, she was laying in bed running her round tummy. She smiled slightly. She had found out from a woman in the village that she would be having a girl. Even if it wasn't Dorians she was happy to give birth to a child. The door to her hut opened and Dorian walked in with a blank look on his face. Hibiki frowned. "My love. Welcome back." Dorian walked in can closed the door. "Have you completed the task giving to you by the witch?" "No, not yet but I am about to get started." Hibiki felt a shiver run down her spine. Her instincts were getting stirred up. "D-Dorian?" Dorian now had a dark look on his face as he walked to her slowly. He raises his hand, with sharpen claws. "I guess you can call this a blessing. There was no way I would have let you live for betray me. You brought this on yourself woman." Hibiki shivered and covered her stomach. "No! YOU CAN'T! Please don't do this!" "You and that child do not deserve to live in this world no longer!" Dorian says as Hibiki screams out. Outside her hut her screams echo through the woods.

A thunder clapped echoed in the sky and it started to rain, Delica frowned looking out the window, she had the phone against her ear and it kept ringing until the voice mail came over on again for the 5th time 'That's strange he should have answered me by now….' Frowning she hanged up, Kaci looked up at her "Mother?" Delica frowned "He's not answering.. why do I fell like something is wrong….?" Kaci frowned and looked at Ross who getting the plates form the cabinet "Can't you summon him?" "If I could I would have done it already." Ross says sighing. "Look, your dating the guy you should know he gets all his work done before he does anything else. That's a flaw of his. Work first, love life later." Kaci frowned at him "Ross" Delica just sighed.

Just then a portal opened up. Delica smiled thinking it was Adrian until two different people walked through. She frowned. "Who are you two?" They ignored her and looked at Ross. "Prince Ross…" Ross sighs. "This is Adrian's older brother and oldest sister, Charlotte and Dargrath. What do you two want?" Charlotte looked at Kaci shot a glared at him. She then closed her eyes and sighed out, before turning to Ross. "My prince, Adrian has gone missing. We caught wind of two demons fighting and now they are gone. We can not scene him anywhere." Delica's eyes widen "really?" she frowned "I felt something was wrong… he always answers me…"

Ross rubbed his head. "Oh for crying out loud. He isn't my general why should I help." Charlotte sighs. "Since he is dating the mother of your…mate…" She says slightly disgusted. "Our lord, said you would help. Mother has also asked for your help." Ross sighed. "Why not ask Paxton. He is better at hunting things down." They both frowned at him. "My Prince…it is not a secret that Paxton has cut all contact off with you." Dargrath says. Charlotte grips her fist. "He want's nothing to do with anything that would include you, including this situation." Ross flashed a hurtful look and then looked down. "I see…just me though right? Not Kaci and the baby?" Dargrath shook his head. "He said…" "My prince will you help us or not? This isn't about your mate. Paxton will not help us. No matter how much I asked him to. Our brother holds important information and if the wrong people get their hands on it many deaths will follow. So please lend us your strength for just a little awhile? Give us a direction so that we may find him and then you will be free to come back." Charlotte says. Ross got up. "Yeah, yeah…I hear you. Can't have my aunt worrying and what not…" Kaci frowned and looked away, Delica looked at Ross "It's alright Ross, Kaci will be fine here with me"

Charlotte and Dargrath nodded, opened a portal and walked through it. Ross looked at Kaci. "…Charlotte is Paxton's step mother…she help train his demon side down and cares a lot for him. When he gets hurt she gets pissed. I'm surprised she kept her composer around you…so don't take her words and attitude to seriously." He smiled at Kaci trying to cover the sadness but fail a bit. "From what Dargrath was trying to say, it looks like he only hates me so maybe there is a chance he can be in our baby's lives…" He kissed Kaci on the forehead. "I will be back as soon as I can." Kaci smiled softly "I know, please come back to me and our little princess" 

At Jess's, Jess was putting Aerith down for her nap. The sudden thunderstorm came, thunder roared in the sky. Jess put a silence barrier around her room so the thunder wont wake her up. Jess smiling down at her, she leaned down kissing her forehead and leaving the room quietly. Closing the door Jess headed for the Livingroom, reach it Mike was doing the dishes. Jess sighs and sits down at the counter. Mike looked at her "You alright Miss Jess?" Jess frowned "Cien took Levis…. He's missing…" Mike looked at her "Lady Jess I'm sure he will be found…." Jess bites her lip and tears came down her face "I don't think he will ever be found… I feel something is coming and I don't know what it is…. Darcaniea is locked up in the prison worlds and yet Cien is still out there doing stuff like he's following her orders…."

Mike frowns and dry's his hands and steps over to her, he reach's out and pets her head "It's gonna be alright Lady Jess" Jess sighs softly and looked up at him "Thank you Mike, I'm glad you are here to help" Mike's heart thumped and a blush came on his cheeks. He leaned down making her eyes widen slightly, his lips touched hers. She sat there frozen. She can almost see a something like a cloak of magic over him 'What is that…?' Mike pulling away, Jess's eyes widen even more the blue eyes had turned into green "W-Why are your eyes… green…?" Mike looked shocked at her "They… change color sometimes…"

At Seth's Lucifer was pacing. "I have to go check with Hades and Anubis about their keys." "Keys?" Seth asks. "Yes, the only way for Orochi to get out that cell is with keys I made to the prison. They are made from my very bones. I broke them in pieces and gave them away to those I trust. I know one piece will not be disturbed and I have no doubt that Hades and Anubis wouldn't take that key lightly, but I have to make sure…"

"This Orochi. History said he is quite powerful." Seth says flipping through a book. "Back then yeah but then I got my hands on him. I recreated him to fight in the holy war but his will was to strong to be a mere soldier." Lucifer chuckled. "Back then he gave my brother Michael a hell of time. I enjoyed that fight…anyways, he turned on me when we lost the war and once he got away from me, he started to grower stronger. He became a threat. He has high speed regeneration, the power to resurrect himself, shapeshifting, and my dumb ass was able to make him resistant to holy freaking magic. Ugh, I knew this day would come back and bit me in the ass. Every time he comes back from the dead, he gains something new and it becomes harder to stop him. Luckily at the time he hated humans more than me, so he gave them more trouble."

Lucifer sat down. "However, because of his killing spree the heavens and hell started to gain more souls then they needed and the balance started to break between everyone. So to prevent that, I made a special prison and capture Orochi and sent him down into the lower levels of hell." Lucifer leans back in the chair. "I can see why Valeriea would want to go after him, after all she hates humans to." Seth closed his book. "So let's say Valeriea finds a way to break him out. Is there anyway you can just seal him back in." Lucifer sighs. "If he doesn't destroy it…" He got back up. "Thank you for tell me this Seth. Thank your mother as well. I must take my leave and make sure the other keys are still safe." Seth nodded as he watched Lucifer open a portal and leave.

Down in the Greek underworld in hades manor, Persephone wearing a gorgeous blush dress was laying on the couch reading. cerberus laying on the ground next to her, the fireplace suddenly it up making cerberus lift its heads and grounded slightly. Persephone blinked has Lucifer walked out of the fireplace. She blinked and smiled, getting up putting her book down "Lord Lucifer, hello what brings you to the underworld?" "Wouldn't be here for a causal chat. I have important, threating issues to discuss. Where is Hades." He says sighing. Cerberus growled at him, Persephone sighed "HADES!" she screamed, Hades came walking in "What do you want woman I'm busy with the sisters of fate!" he then stopped to see Lucifer "Lucifer!" he smiled "What brings you here?" 

Lucifer shivers. "Don't smile at me it's creepy…" He shook his head. "Your part of the key, to Orochi's cell, I know you are doing well to protect it but how secure is it?" Hades looked at him then Persephone "Leave us" she frowned and left the room. Hades walked over to the fireplace and lifted his hand to it and the fireplace started to turn into large area where Lucifer can see the river of souls "No could even enter the river of souls without decaying on the way to the bottom which is endless Lucifer"

"Considering what happened with Jess do you really want to say that…at this point not too many things are impossible for someone to do something to overcome a obstacle." Lucifer says sighing. Hades frowned "I know… but Lucifer it's down there, no one can enter without me even knowing"

"Listen, I'm on a move here and I need to speak with Anubis as well. I just learned that Valeriea is trying to break Orochi out of my prison. I don't know how the hell she's going to do it but just be on guard okay. To many things have been happening right under our freaking noses. I don't care to have a rampaging being who hates not only me but humanity as well, on the loose" Hades bites his lip "that dark witch…" he lifted his hand and Lucifer watched has something shined from the bottom and it rushed up fast and out of the river of souls came the key piece "See was still down there"

Lucifer sighs. "Fine, just be on guard. It wouldn't be the first time someone sneaked down here without you knowing. Not that I'm one to talk. On to Anubis…then to make sure that beast is still caged up and isn't planning anything." Lucifer rubs his hand on his face. "Why of all times is this backfiring on me know. I curse the name of my father." Hades chuckled dropped his hand has the piece of the key drops down the river of souls and the fireplace went back to normal "I will keep guard" Lucifer nods and heads off to speak with Anubis.

In the Egyptian underworld, Anubis was sitting in his living room in his manor with his daughter Nubia and wife Vena. Nubia was doing her school work, Vena has been cuddling up next to him. Anubis lifted his head and sensed someone coming through the fireplace. Through the fire, Lucifer came walking out. Vena's eyes widen and shot up and knelled "My lord Lucifer!" Nubia blinked "Lord Lucifer…" Anubis chuckled "Lucifer what brings you here?" he grinned showing his fangs. "Yo." Lucifer says with a half wave. "Didn't mean to interrupt your family time. No need to knell Vena. I just came to talk to Anubis about some important business about a certain Key…along with some bothersome news." Vena stood up and sat back down "Of course Lord Lucifer"

Anubis chuckled "The key piece? It's perfectly safe but knowing you, you want to see it in person" "As quickly as possible." Lucifer says, putting his hands in his pocket.

Anubis looks at his family "I shall be right back" Vena smiled "Of course love" Nubia smiled "dad can I go meet up with Damien to visit Jess and the baby?" Anubis chuckled "Of course go ahead but after your homework" Nubia nodded and went back at her work. "This way Lucifer, even for us gods it won't be a short trip to the temple. The sand lands of the afterlife are dangerous if you don't know the way" he turned and walked off, Lucifer followed him.

Guiding Lucifer through the house then through an Egyptian tunnel, reached the end they came out to the Sand lands of the underworld "Welcome to the Sand lands of the afterlife where even a god can get lost in" "Great. Maybe I can come here to get away from that shit face father of mine…" Lucifer says sighing.

Anubis laughed "True, he wont be able to find you to be honest, only I would, come we have a long my friend" he started to walk, Lucifer sighs and follows him.

Kaci know sitting at the dining table was getting worried "he's been gone to long…." Delica in the kitchen poured so meaty blood stew, Lucifer's own recipe given to her "I know dear but he will be back soon" she walked over to the table and put the bowl down for her son. Kaci pouted picking up the spoon and started to eat with a huffed pouting face 'he better get back here soon…'

Paxton was sitting on the roof looking up in the sky. He sighs as he put his head down on his knees. Higher in the air Raphael was floating in the sky looking down at him with a sad look. "My son…you are tormenting yourself to much. If this keeps up, then your heart will be taken by the demon side." He frowned. "I don't want to have to stop you by force if you cross over to that side but, you won't listen to a word I say…maybe I should speak to Sonya a bit. She is the only person you will let get close to you." He cloaked himself, hiding his presence. He flew by Paxton and into the house. Looking around he heard noise in the bathroom. Heading that way, he peaked his head in to see Sonya throwing up in the toilet. 'Oh dear…she doesn't look to be in good shape.' His eyes wonder down to her stomach. 'Ah…AH!' His eyes widen at his newfound discovery. A huge smile came to his face. 'Well now, this may actually be the key to my dear son's heart.' He says chuckling

What felt like hours, Lucifer himself was even getting hot. This was nothing like his domain. He had to take off his jacket and put it over his head because it was so hot. He looked at Anubis was just skipping slightly not effected by this 'of course he wouldn't be… he born and raised here' "There" he heard Anubis and looked to see a floating upside-down pyramid "that's your temple?" Anubis nodded "Come on" he took his Lucifer hand and walked him over, letting go he lifted his hands has the temple moved upright and then he lowered it down to the ground there was opening "Come on" he said walking in the temple, Lucifer sighed and followed him.

Once in the temple Lucifer was stunned on how amazing it looked, the door a head was magical seal, the two jackal statues moved and looked down at Lucifer. Anubis touched the door and it circle opened like magic. "This way Lucifer" he said, Lucifer nodded and followed him up the steps and into large area and right in the middle was the key piece "still here my friend"

"Good…this is bugging me…" Lucifer opened the palm of his hand and a bright red and black stone appeared in the center. He placed it on his chest. He sighs as it quickly absorbed the heat coming from his body, cooling him down for the moment. When he was done the stone disappeared back into his body. "The keys are impossible to get by any normal means…how the hell do Valeriea plan to not only slip into hell but free Orochi as well…" "Mhmmm many this are possible Lucifer" Anubis said.

Lucifer scratched his head. "Damn that witch. She is killing me here. Orochi cannot be freed from his prison without the keys. She's not a demon so she can't just walk into my domain. Hell, the moment that bastard ex general of mine even set foot on my turf I'd know. I've weeded out any demons that were severing her behind my back…" Lucifer shook his head. "I'll have to worry about that later. Thank you for showing me the key. All that is left is to talk to Orochi himself…not that he will talk to me about him. If you don't mind, I need an escort, so I don't get lost in here. However, I'd like to book a vacation here at some point." He says shrugging. Anubis chuckled "Of course! There is this beautiful Oasis that my family go to here" he said leaving the area with Lucifer. 

Once Lucifer was back in his own domain he headed down to the lowest levels of hell to speak with the man in question. An arch appeared before him and he walked inside. The 9th level of hell. This level's landscape was full of Ice and nothing else. There was a ice lake with frozen souls on top and under it. Lucifer kept walking unaffected by the coldness. After a hour of walking he came to a very huge ice cage with bars on it. Lucifer stopped in front of it. A breath of air came out of the cage, pushing around the cold air. Lucifer could see large eyes looking down at him. "Lucifer…" A large serpent head pokes out. "Come to offer your life to me?"

Lucifer frowned. "Are you going to speak to me in that form." He heard a chuckle as the serpent head shrinks down into the darkness over the cave. Footsteps made his way towards him. In the light now, there was a young man with long violet hair and eyes and lipstick. He had an almost feminine look to him. "Is this better." Lucifer walked you to the cave. "You haven't had any contact have you. Orochi." Orochi eyes darken. "Why…should I be expecting someone?" He placed his hand up to the middle of the bar but it was bounced back by a thin yet powerful ice barrier. Lucifer eyes flickered in anger. He reached out and touched the barrier, setting it on fire. Orochi frowned as he took a step back. "Do not test me worm. I asked you a question. If anyone has contact you…" "You must be going crazy in your old age." Orochi says. "If I had contact with anyone wouldn't you know. Anyone who enters this place will be frozen to death. I doubt anyone could make to me." Lucifer removes his hand and the ice freezes over his flames.

"You better not be lying to me." Orochi turns his back and goes sit on a ice rock. "Oh please Lucifer. You think if I could escape this prison I'd still be here. You think to much of me." Lucifer turns his back and starts walking away. "A waste of time…I knew it." Orochi chuckled. "Have a nice day Lucifer, bring some friends next time."

A week went by and it was now December 12th, there was still no sigh of Adrian. Lucifer, At the request of his sister, even though he didn't want to and complained about it, he sent more demon scouts to find anything they could on Adrian.

Looking through the eyes of a raven, Valeriea chuckled. "They seem to be so active to find you. Such a rare chance that I must take." She turned around to a beat up and tired looking Adrian. He was on his knees in the middle of a bare stone prison. His arms were stretched out and chained to the wall. He had a empty look in his eyes. Valeriea walked up to him and grabbed his chin. "It took a week of mind torture, but I finally was able to get through. You were quite strong, but everyone has a weakness and yours seem to be the love of the woman Delica. A sibling to Lucifer ahaha. Perfect." She gazes into his eyes. "You will do my bidding. Do you understand?" Adrian eyes turned dark. "Yes…Lady Valeriea…" "Good boy. I will be back for you in a moment." She let his chin go and his head dropped down. She smirked and left to go check on her next task.

In Dorian's lab, Mikey was watching Alcaeus as he slept. He was no longer a child thanks to Dorian's growth potion. When all his vitals were cleared, he turned to the tube that Oichi's clone was in. Dorian had still refused to release her. Mikey walked to the tube and place a hand on it. The clone's eyes opened. Her eyes were completely blue. Her body was covered in white and blue fur. She looked down at Mikey and placed a hand where his was. "You look so much like Oichi till it is scary…I have thought of some names for you. Would you like to hear them?" The clone blinked and nodded. "How about Makayla?" The clone shook her head. "Okay…how about Kyra? Its short and you can remember it?" The clone shook her head. Mikey hums out. "Okay…how about this. Like Oichi's name you can be called Michi?" The clones eyes widen and nodded. Mikey chuckled. "You like that name huh. Then you will be called Michi from this day forward."

"Ho…seems like you and the clone are getting close." Mikey frowned as Dorian walked down the stairs. "You even gave her a name...how cute…" Mikey went back to having a blank look. "Calling her a clone would be a humane master." Dorian punched Mikey in the stomach making him cough out and fall to his knees. Michi eyes widen at this. "I don't give a damn what you call her. As long as she can give birth to child that is all that matters! I need an army not some sick puppy love. Injected her with my blood now." Mikey looked up. "Master we have tried it before and it didn't work. Your blood is not compatible with Ronnies and Oichi's you will end up killing her." Dorian grabbed Mikey's head, held up his hand with claws forming and sliced his face. Michi bangs on the tube. Dorian looks at her and smirks. He held up his bloody claws and licks it earning a deathly glare from her.

Mikey was holding his bleeding face as it healed. "Now, injected the blood." Mikey sighs and gets up. "Yes master…" He went to the right side of the lab and started the test. Michi was looking at him and placed her hands against the tube. She looked up to see blood being sent from the machine and into the wires that were connected to her body. She looked down and saw the blood enter her veins. Her eyes widen as her body fought to deny Dorian's blood.

While this was going on, Valeriea came down with Crissy behind her. "Your group is getting smaller witch." Dorian says watching Michi suffer. Valeriea ignored him and walked to Alcaeus. "Mikey dear boy. The status of Alcaeus?" "The growth serum has worked Lady Valeriea. He is now at the age of 16." Valeriea chuckled. "Excellent. We shall stop there and see the growth of his power." Alcaeus now had long gray hair and grayish skin. He had black horns on the side of his head and more tone to his body. Valeriea reached down and touched his cheek, sending sparks down his body to jolt him awake. His eyes opened and they were black with red pupils. He looked around and saw Valeriea. "Mother?" Valeriea chuckled. "You may call me whatever you like young pup." Alcaeus got up and looked down at his body. "Is this…my new body?" Valeriea nodded. "Yes, now how do you feel?" Alcaeus let out a deep sigh. "Like I want to rip something apart." A dark grin appeared on Valeriea's face. "Wonderful. You are free to cut loose today." She reached up and rubbed his cheeks. "This is your brand-new start. A chance to finally cast revenge on those who betrayed you." Alcaeus shivered as he felt darkness pouring into his body. "It is a shame that you have wolf blood running through your veins but thanks to the demon part of you, you can take in as much of my darkness as you want." Alcaeus groans out and shakes his head. "I want to kill…Flesh ripping apart in my hands. I will hunt down all those who shares that whore's blood!" Valeriea smiled. "Yes, feed into your hatred."

She held up her hand and two mirrors appeared. One was on Delica who was home alone. The other showed Ross sitting next to Kaci in their home. Marie was laying on the floor watching tv. Alcaeus eyes widen as he saw Marie. "Lilith…" He growls out. His blood lust pored out freely. "Kill…I'll kill her…" He grips the table he was laying on, cracking it. "Yes my dear as well as the boy. He is the son of Lucifer but as well as Lilith. You are free to do what you like two them both. However, this one is off limits." She pointed to Kaci. "It seems there would be no need to bother with him and the unborn understand?" Alcaeus nodded still focused on Marie. "Now, you can go play and as for Adrian, let's see him play around with his darling lover for a bit." Valeriea says laughing evilly.

Kaci, 37 weeks know had fell asleep against Ross's shoulder, Ross smiled and reached down rubbing Kaci's stomach only to feel movement, their daughter was moving around a lot. Kaci jolted up he groaned "She's moving to much…." Ross chuckled and then he sat like a foot print on Kaci's tummy making his eyes widen, Kaci gowned slightly "why is she moving this much….?" Then he started to get very warm, he frowned "Ross I feel warm….." Ross could feel it on his hand almost like his daughter was trying to tell them something. 

Marie was humming as she watched Tv, just then a portal appeared under her. Her eyes widen as a claw came out. Ross turned to see this and gasp. He quickly grabbed Marie right as the claw swiped at her head. "B-Brother!?" Ross frowned. "What the hell!" Kaci's eyes widen and screamed almost like a girl.

The hand crack and slammed into the floor. They watch a young boy crawl up out the portal. He was wearing black pants and black open shirt. His hair was slicked back, and he had a gas mask over his mouth, similar to his fathers. "Ross and Marie Morningstar…seeds of the whore herself." He raised his claw, sharpening them. "I have come to collect your heads." Ross got up and shook himself off. "Seeds of the whore? You must be talking about Lilith. If you have an issue with her then go to hell and see her. We hate her as much as you do…whoever you are." Marie shivered at the bloodlust pouring out. Kaci's body started to shake 'so much bloodlust… coming from him'

"I am Alcaeus in a way we are like brothers as most demons. My father, however, is Axel Yamamoto." Ross eyes widen. "Axel? Oichi's Uncle!? Damn that woman!" Alcaeus walked to Ross. "I will kill you two first and start to hunt down any and every demon I see that shares the blood with that whore." Ross chuckled getting ready to fight. "You're talking a whole nation of demons buddy." Alcaeus eyes widen in rage. "Then so be it but first, to take care of you!" He tackled Ross through the couch making Kaci fall towards the floor. Alcaeus grabbed Ross by the throat and slammed him though the wall into the next home. Marie grabbed on to Kaci and prevented him from making contact with the floor. "W-We have to leave!" Marie in a panic. Maire was always so calm in major situations. It was the first time Kaci saw her so scared. "Kaci we have to leave now!" She yelled helping him up. Kaci started to panic "What about ROSS?!" 

Marie ignored him and pushed him toward the door. They heard crashing and banging from the next room. "B-Brother will be okay but you have to go! You can't be here!" Marie yelled. Just then they heard Ross scream out. His body came flying back into the room. His head was bleeding badly and there was a deep cut on his chest. He coughed out blood. "Dammit…I'm not healing…" He groans out. "Brother!" Marie cried out. Kaci's eyes widen is horror "Ross!"

Alcaeus walked back in casually. He looked at Kaci and Marie. Even though she was scared Marie stood in front of Kaci. "Y-You will not hurt him!" She yelled at Alcaeus. She was shaking in fear. Kaci shook "Marie... stop!"

Alcaeus was silent as he walked up to Marie and grabbed her by her throat. She kicked and screamed at him. "L-Let me go! Let go!" Alcaeus, ignoring Kaci, walked way with Marie in his grasp. "You look like her. You will die first." He slammed Marie into the wall. Placing his claw to her face. "I'll slice that disgusting face off now!" He raised his hand. Marie eyes widen as she tried kicking him away. "Don't worry, I'll send your head to the whore in hell!" Alcaeus brought his claw down for a killing blow until Ross appeared behind him. "Hands off my sister!" He grabbed Alcaeus and flipped him over. He grabbed him by the back of his coat and threw him in the main bedroom. "Marie are you okay!?" Marie was tearing as she coughed out. There was a bruise on her throat from Alcaeus holding her tight. "Y-Yes…" "Get Kaci out okay. Don't look back. I'll be fine." He looked back at Kaci. "Do not question Marie. You need to leave now." Kaci frowned taking Marie's hand and started run off wobbling holding his tummy also 'gotta get to Jess's, she had a barrier around her house!"

Ross rushed to the room to see Alcaeus getting off the floor. Ross's eyes turned red and his claws extended. He and Alcaeus started to go blow for blow neither letting up but for some reason. Ross felt like he was getting weaker. Every time he hit Alcaeus his blow would get duller and duller. 'What the fuck is going on!?' Alcaeus drew back and hit Ross so hard in the stomach that he was lifted off his feet and into the ceiling. He fell down to the floor and couched out. "Fuck! My strength…" Alcaeus walked up to him and placed a foot on his head. "Tired? Feeling drained? Good. Thanks to my demon side I can absorb large amounts of demonic aura. Thanks to the wolf blood in me I have the stamina to keep that going for a long period of time and I can pump out more raw power because of it ahaha!" He started to stomp on Ross's head over and over. "Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak!" Alcaeus stomped Ross's head right through the floor.

In the living room he heard the door open. Kaci and Marie had taken one step out the door until they felt a pair of hands wrap around the back of their neck. Marie was pulled back and thrown into the kitchen. Kaci was pulled back as well. The door slammed closed and he came face to face with Alcaeus. Alcaeus looked down at Kaci's stomach. "You have Ross's child in your stomach…I would love to rip it right out of you and crush it's skull…" Kaci's eyes widen "let us go!"

Alcaeus, still holding Kaci by the neck walked him back and sat him down on the other couch. "You will not move from this spot. If you do you will die along with your child." Kaci shook in fear..

Marie sat up in the kitchen and hissed out in pain. "Ow…" She grabbed her shoulder. Leaving Kaci in the living room, Alcaeus walked into the kitchen over to Marie. "Your face…looks so much like Lilith." He grabbed Marie by the throat. "Die…Die…Die…!" He held his fist up and started to hit Marie over and over. Marie screams and cries out in pain. "S-Stop! Stop please!" She cried out as the brutal beating went on.

In the living room, Kaci could hear Marie's screams and pleads for help. Ross was out cold in the room. Unable to take sitting there anymore he got up. He growled as blue flames appeared around him "STOP! How can you do this to your family?! Doesn't family mean anything to you?!" Alcaeus raised a bloody fist. "No, it doesn't." He says flatly and goes back to hit Marie.

Kacis eyes widen anger and moves his hand up "STOP!" He shouted has a burst of flame rushed at Alcaeus.

Alcaeus sighs as the flame hit him head on. Kaci watched the flames with angry eyes until they started to disappear. His eyes widen as he saw that the only damage the flames have done was burned Alcaeus's back. He watched as it quickly healed. Alcaeus stood up unphased. He had Marie by her hair. She wasn't moving and she was bleeding all over her face. Alcaeus dropped her body next to the hole he made earlier and then looked at Kaci. "Are you finished making a fool out of yourself. Go sit down or you will force my hand. I am after Ross and Maire. While child in your stomach is on my list of bodies to rip apart, I am ordered not attack you. So again… go sit down…"

Kaci bites his lip "no! I will summon uncle if I have too! I will not let you harm my family anymore!" He shouted as the blue flames rushed at him again. Alcaeus sighs as he batted the flames away. "You think he will come for you? How many times have you been in danger and he came to your rescue? His daughter and his son is laying on the floor half dead and he still isn't here. What makes you so special just because you have a child in your stomach." Alcaeus walked to him. "You are nothing to Lucifer. Having one or two children by Ross will never make him see you any different. Your nothing but trash, a tool who can be used to procreate…its sad when you think about it." Kaci narrowed at him "that's not true; he may not show it and his feelings but he cares! If he didn't then he would have never saved me from dying once!"

Alcaeus walked closer to Kaci. "Lucifer will never come and save you. He will never come to save anyone unless it truly matters to him and if you don't believe me." He pointed at Marie who's breathing was harsh. "His daughter is over their dying from the beating I gave her and yet he still doesn't show his face. You speak of family like it matters to demons. Well it doesn't and I am a prime example of that." He grabs Kaci by the throat "For getting in the way now you and your child can die together." Kaci's eyes widen and backed up.

He held out his hand and went to strike right through Kaci's heart. Kaci closed his eyes until he felt a rush behind him. He felt himself behind pulled away from Alcaeus grip and something splatter on his face. When he opened his eyes he looked up. His eyes widen in shock and horror to see Ross in front of him with a hand going thorough his chest. Kaci screamed "ROSS!"

Alcaeus chuckled and pulled his arm from Ross chest. Blood ran down Ross's chin as he fell to his knees. "Don't you…lay a finger…on him…" He gasps out with shallow breaths. Kaci started to panic "Ross...!"

Alcaeus held up his bloody claw. "Fine, you both can die together!" He went to deal the finishing blow to both Ross and Kaci when suddenly a strong gust of wind came through the house, blowing Alcaeus away from them and through the wall. Kaci blinks as white and black feathers fell down. In front of him and Ross was Paxton with a deadly glare on his face. Kaci smiled "Paxton..."

Alcaeus walked out the hole in the wall. "Half angel half demon…but you are not after me are you…" Kaci frowned as he slides down on the floor to Ross, clinging on his arm. "I feel the hatred in you as well. You feel betrayed by the ones you thought was family. You should let that anger go. The one you hate is just behind you." Paxton glanced at Kaci. "W-What…!?" Ross frowned. "Pax…don't…" Kaci stepped back "Paxton… please don't…."

Paxton looked at Alcaeus. "You hurt Marie and Ross…for that you will pay dearly." He spreads his six wings. Kaci gasps when he saw all, but one has turned black. There were horns on his head and a dark aura was around him. "You will die here today for what you did!" Paxton yelled as his spear appeared in his hand. Alcaeus chuckled and got ready. 'Stop Alcaeus, that is enough, Return at once.' A voice in his head said. Alcaeus frowned as a portal appeared behind him. "This isn't over…" Alcaeus growled out. He was pulled back into the poral and it closed.

Kaci sighed in relief. "Paxton you saved us." Ross held his hand out in front of Kaci. "No…I'm afraid we have a worse situation on our hands now…" Kaci frowned. "What do you mean?" Paxton turned around and his eyes were glowing dark magenta color. "Paxton. Please don't do this…" Ross says losing his vision. He was losing to much blood. Paxton dark energy poured out. He reached down and grabbed Ross and pushed him to the side. He pointed a spear in front of Kaci's face making him gasp. His magenta's eyes glowed in anger. Kaci's eyes widen "Paxton… don't…!"

"How dare you…you stole him away…" He grits his teeth. "Because of you, I can never have a family!" He backed up and thrusted the spear at Kaci's face. It was stopped by Ross. "Pax don't let the demon side win! This isn't you! Come back to me Pax, please." Ross plead. "He has to die! Don't you see that!" Paxton yelled. "If he dies then things can go back to normal! We can leave together! No him! US!" Paxton yell. Ross pushed the spear down and cups Paxton's cheek. "I know it hurts Pax…believe me I know but you can't go about it this way. It's not in you to give into this darkness." Paxton looks down and grits his teeth. Tears came to his eyes as he still glared hatefully at Kaci. "This is your fault! You speak about family and yet you come here and take the ONLY person who has had my back away from me! WHAT FAMILY DOES THAT!" He yelled. His wings spread out in his anger cracking the walls and ceiling. "How could you take the ONLY person who gave my life meaning!" His wings flipped door, cracking the floor underneath them. Kaci backed up "Paxton… Please…. don't this Paxton!"

Behind them, none of them notice a healing barrier was being placed around Maire. The outburst slide Kaci back a bit but Ross was still hanging on to Paxton. "You think because I have Kaci, I would forget about you?" Ross says with a soft smile. "We have been together for far to long for me to do that. We have always stuck beside each other. I swear nothing will ever change that. You are my family Paxton and listen to me…" Paxton looked at him. "I am not the only one who has your back since day. There are two more people who feel just as strongly as I do." Kaci held his stomach. "Paxton…I…" "Shut up!" Paxton yelled at him sending another angry outburst. "I don't want to hear how much you care for your family. I don't want to hear any of your bullshit ass answers! I want you DEAD!" He pushed Ross away and went for Kaci. His last white wing was turning black. Ross grabbed Paxton from behind. "Paxton no! Are you willing to give into your demon side to kill an unborn child! It's a line you would never cross! You have to fight your dead side! The Paxton I knew wasn't so weak!" Kaci bites his lip and winced 'Ow…' he held his tummy.

Paxton struggled against a weaken Ross. Hot tears ran down Paxton's cheeks as the life he wanted with Ross filled his mind. The though of finally having a true family was being shattered. The world as always was giving him a shitty hand and he couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of the pain, being alone, and being strung around only to end up back where he started. It was painful. So painful and it scared him. He looked at Kaci through his tears. "If only…If only he never met you…You can't have him. I won't let you…" Paxton says to Kaci. Kaci gulped "Paxton please stop this! This isn't you!"

Paxton consumed by rage now, knocked Ross off. "Die!" Paxton yelled as he thrusted his spear at Kaci. "No!" Ross yelled out. Kaci's eyes widen in horror seeing the spear rush at him unable to move.

Just then Sonya appeared, and she jumped in front of Kaci, stretching her arms out. The spear stopped right at her chest. "Paxton…love. Don't do this. Please." "Move…he has to die." "He doesn't. No one has to die." "For me to have a family I have to kill him. Move out of my way." Sonya bit her lip. "Are you freaking blind Paxton!" She yelled at him. "For months now you have been brooding over Ross like he was your first love!" Paxton eyes widen. "I might not have all of Amelia's memories from the time in heaven, but my feelings are real and will always be the same! I love you Paxton and like I promised you at the heavenly garden, I will always be here for you. I'm so sorry that you were left all alone. You experience a lonesome life until you met Ross. I know he was the first person here to treat you like you weren't so monster. Even as demon your heart is so frail and so easily shattered. Seeing Ross being taken by another scared you and you didn't know what do to. You didn't want to be alone and you gave into your anger and fear." She says in tears.

Paxton lowered his spear. "Sonya…" Sonya sniffed. "You don't have to worry about being alone anymore. I promise you." She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "In fact, very soon you can have a family of your own." She placed a hand on her stomach. Paxton looks down at her stomach. His eyes went widen and returned to their normal color. "Are you…are we…" Sonya sniffed and smiled. "I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

Inside Paxton's mind, it shattered. The life he wanted with Ross left his mind. All his anger, depression, and loneliness started to melt away. His mind was blank as he kept his hand on Sonya's stomach. "I…I'm going to be a dad…" He dropped his spear and it disappeared. His wings went back to its mix match black and white. Paxton sinks to the ground with Sonya in tow. He placed a hand on his head. "…What have I done…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He cries out. Sonya smiled and pulls him into a hug. "You are not alone Paxton. I will never leave you and even if I do, it's a proven fact that I will always return to you." Paxton held her close as he cried more. Ross sighs out in relief.

"Myyyyy that was a very close call." Ross and Kaci looked up to see Raphael float down. "You…" Ross says groaning. Raphael chuckled and casts a healing barrier around Ross. "I came a bit late but I'm glad everything turned our alright." Ross frowned. "What do you mean by that! Kaci almost got killed!" Raphael laughed. "Sorry but that wasn't in my plans. I didn't know Paxton had already given into his demon side but it's your fault as well Ross." Ross frowned. "Paxton has been with you for a very long time. You should have known dating Kaci wouldn't have sat well with him even if he faked it. Because he held his feels back for your sake the frustration of not being able to share a life with you got to be to much and his demon side took ahold."

Raphael walked by Kaci and went to Marie. He picked up the barrier she was in and it floated behind him. "As for you Kaci. I love how you care so much for your family. It is a wonderful gift to have. I know that even after this you will still accept Paxton that's just the type of person you are." Kaci looked down 'he's right….'

Raphael sighs. "That's why it pains me to say this. Your talk of family has put a great deal of stress on Paxton. It is true that I wasn't a very good father and after his mother died, I did take him in but its not like I did anything for him. I didn't even know Michael was trying to kill him behind my back. Angel's look down on him for being part demon and because of that he lost the first love he ever had." Raphael smiled. "I know this may sting a bit but it must be said. Paxton does not see you as his family and I'm afraid he never truly will. It is not his fault after years of torment. I'm afraid it's the only way he can cope with this between you and Ross. I don't know how that will work out but if its that way at least my son will be back to his useful cold hearted peaceful self." Ross sighs out as he gets up. He was healed.

A portal opened and Charlotte walked out with a worried look on her face. "I see you got my message." Raphael says smiling. Charlotte looked around the destroy house. "He didn't do all of this did he?" "No, different situation." Raphael says. Charlotte nodded and walked to Paxton and Sonya. She gets down on her knees and rubs Paxton's back and smiled. "My little demon. Everything is okay now. It is time for us to go home." Paxton had his face buried in Sonya's shoulders as he cried. "I will meet you there shortly." Raphael says. Charlotte nodded and a portal opened under them. They sink down into and before it closed Charlotte flashed Kaci a hateful glare before leaving. Kaci bites his lip and looked away has tears went his face.

Raphael chuckles. "My, Charlotte truly hates you. It's rare she shows that kinda face but don't worry she will not interfere with your life or anything. Her loyalty prevents her from doing anything harmful. Anyways, I will be taking Marie with me. Her injuries are held but I'm afraid the damage is greater then I thought." Ross frowned. "What!?" He went to the barrier to see Maire floating inside. "Heal her! What are you doing!" Ross says in anger. "As you can I did Ross. I cannot force her to wake up and I very can't leave her here with you. If that boy shows up again you can't protect both Marie and Kaci so she will come with me for the time being." Ross bit his lip. "She will be okay and safe." He smiles at Ross before walking to the front door. "Also, this place is no longer safe. I suggest you find another home and be better prepared for when that boy comes back. His hatred for you will make him come back and finish the job. TaTa for now!" Raphael says with a smile. Ross grips his fist. "yeah…" Kaci sniffed "Jess's for know… she has room for us"

At Delica's house. She sighs as she put the phone down. She still hasn't heard anything from Adrian, and no one could locate him. 'Where could you be Adrian…' Behind her she felt a portal open up. She stood up and turned around. The portal stayed opened for a few moments before someone walked through. It was Adrian, Delica smiled happily. "Adrian! Your okay!" She rushed to him until he looked at her. Her eyes widen as she saw they were empty. "Adrian?" "F-Forgive me…" He mumbled as his claws extended. His eyes turned black. "You will be slain in name of my lady Valeriea." He says walking to her. Delica's eyes widen in horror "ADRIAN NO!" 

Adrian lashed out at her, cutting her arm. She gasps as she stumbled back. Adrian walked to her and came for her again, she moved out of his range. He crushed the kitchen table behind her. "Do not run from me woman…" He held his hand out. "Do you not wish to hold your Adrian. Here he is. Come and allow him to show you how he truly feels." Delica narrows at this "Not it's not him! He would never hurt me!" she shouted reaching under the kitchen and taking out a demon dagger "You will release him from your dark magic WITCH!" 

"In order for that to happen you would have to hurt me." Adrian took a step and appeared in front of Delica fast. He grabbed her wrist and snapped the dagger out her hand. His eyes turned gray. "You will call Lucifer to me now. If you want your demon lover back that is…" Adrian says now as Valeriea starts to take over his body. Delica bs his lip "No! I will not call him" then her eyes widen when Adrian bite down on her shoulder making her scream out in pain. Adrian let go and growled at her. "Call him now. If you don't then you will never get this demon back. Refuse me and I will release him to torture you until you bring Lucifer to me. Or maybe he will bring you so close to death that Lucifer himself will come. Your choice…" Delica had tears down her face, closing her eyes reaching her free had she touched a mirror on the wall "Lucifer Morningstar" she said, the mirror rippled, then Lucifer's face came on the mirror "Delica what do you want I'm" he stopped to see her and Adrian, she was shaking in pain from the demon bite on her shoulder, blood was still running from her bite "Brother…. Please…. Come here…." Tears were going down her face.

Lucifer frowns and his face disappeared from the mirror. Within a few seconds a portal opened, and Lucifer walked out. "Adrian…no Valeriea…you have some nerve coming here." Valeriea chuckled as she pulled Delica close and aimed claws at her throat. "You have trained your demons so well Lucifer. It only took me a week to break him down. Back then a few hours is all I would have needed." "Then maybe your getting old in your age. Release them both now." Valeriea frowned. "Not until I get some answers. I want to know the location of my daughter. Give that to me and I will let them go." Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Your daughter…why would I do something like that." "Lucifer, you have grown soft over the years haven't you. You care to much for your siblings and children now. In the olden days you would have left them to rot if it meant protecting the bigger picture." She starts to sink the claws into Delica's neck, making blood trickle down. "You will give me what I want or I will kill your sister. Adrian on the other hand will become my new slave and I will squeeze every ounce of information he has."

Lucifer grips his fist. "You think you can scare me with your petty threats?" "Oh no no little devil. You should know me better then that. I will ask one more time." She sinks the claws into Delica's neck further. "Where is my daughter." Delica eyes widen, wincing from the claws "Brother…. Don't…."

Lucifer bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Dammit it all…" He opened his eyes. "Your daughter, Lorelei is no longer located in Hell. She is underground in Ronnie's kingdom asleep." Valeriea chuckled. "Thank you." She released Delica and tossed her down on the floor in front of Lucifer. He bends down to check on her. "Delica…" Delica sniffed "I'm fine… but Adrian…"

"I thank you for your information Lucifer, I will have my daughter back in my arms and then me and you will see each other very soon, face to face." She gave a dark chuckled. "Very soon indeed." Adrian's eyes went empty as Valeriea broke the spell on him. He fell to his knees and shook his head. Delica blinked "Adrian…?"

Adrian looked at Lucifer with a look of guilt. "My Lord…forgive me. I…I gave into the witches control and hurt Delica." Lucifer stands up. "No need for apologies." "No, my lord…I do not deserve to live! Because of my weakness, you were forced to give information that will destroy King Ronnie's nation! My deeds cannot be forgiven. I am a liability to you now." He places his hand at his heart. "The only thing I can do is to offer my life to you so that this may never happen again." Delica's eyes widen "Adrian don't!" 

Adrian digs his claws in his chest, ready to rip his own heart out. Lucifer sighs and walks up to him. He grabbed his arm to stop him. "What good will you do to me dead?" Adrian looked up at him. "If you really want to offer your life to me then do it while you serve me, understood?" Adrian bit his lip and looked down. "My Lord…" Lucifer placed a hand on Adrian's head. "Do not be so quick to take your life. I know you tried to fight against her as hard as you could. Unlike most who would stay willingly. Keep living to serve me and besides you will make my sister cry. It's already annoying enough for her to bother me every now and then. Thanks to you her time can be spent on whatever the hell you two do up here." He rubbed Adrian's head and stepped aside.

"My lord…thank you…" Adrian says as he got up. He walked over to Delica. "Forgive me for causing you harm. I wasn't myself…" Delica smiled softly at him and reached out cupping his cheeks "it wasn't you Adrian, I love you" she kissed him. He kissed back. "Yes, I love you to." He picked her up. "I'll make sure your wounds are healed properly." Delica smiled "I know you will"

He then looked at Lucifer. "My Lord. How will you tell King Ronnie?" Lucifer sighs. "Tell him that I choose my sister life over the billions of people in his homeland? Yeah…I'm sure I'll get punched back down to hell…" Adrian frowned. "My Lord…if King Ronnie wishes to punish any one I will take blame." "Just take care of my sister okay?" Adrian sighs and nodded. Delica giggles softly and snuggled up to him "Adrian I'm getting dissy…"

'Brother? I word outside?' Lucifer heard his brother say. "I will take my leave now." A portal open and he walked through. Near Paxton's Raphael was waiting. A portal appeared and Lucifer walked out. "Make it quick…" His eyes widen to see Marie floating in the healing barrier. "What the hell Ralph!" Raphael breaks the barrier and holds Maire in his arms. "Moments ago, she and Ross were attacked by the latest product of Lilith. Marie is healed but I am afraid she is in a coma for now. The beating was very…brutal I'm afraid." He handed Maire to Lucifer. "…and Ross?" "He and Kaci are just fine. They will be staying with Jess, but I suggest that Marie stay in hell for the time being. That boy seem to show complete hatred for her." Lucifer frowns. "She looks like Lilith so I'm sure that's why…thank you for bringing her to me." Raphael nodded. "Oh! I'm going to be a grandfather!" Lucifer raised his eyebrow. "Sonya is pregnant haha I'm so excited! I can't wait!" Lucifer shook his head. "Good luck with that…but congratulations. Now, I must take my leave. When I get back, I want the full story about what happened, and I guess as newly grandparents I will allow you to share a drink with me later." Raphael nodded and watched him leave.

Kaci and Ross where on Jess's couch, they had taken a shower in one of the bathroom. Jess walked over with some tea "Here, it will warm you up" Kaci smiled and took his cup taking a sip "Mhmm thank you" Jess chuckled "you are welcome" Jess looked at Ross who was just staring at him "So wanna tell me what happen?" Kaci frowned "It's long story" "…one I'd rather not talk about right this second…" Ross says sighing.

"Miss Jess, the guest room is ready for them" Mike stepped over. Jess smiled "Thank you mike" he bowed has Aerith started to cry "I will go check on her" Mike said walking off.

Jess looked at them "Why don't you two get some rest and tomorrow we can look for a new place for you" Kaci smiled "Thank you Jess" putting his cup down "Ross help me up" Ross looked at him and smiled softly. Getting up he helped Kaci up "Lets get you to bed" Kaci smiled "yeah" Jess chuckled at them.

Later that night, At Ronnie's, Faye was laying on his lap. Terry now lived with his mother for the time being to train his powers. Jack and Eric were around the town scouting. Kayla, Kim, and Ty were in their rooms. It was a peaceful way to bring in the day. Just then a portal opened up. Faye opens her eyes and sits up with a yawn. Lucifer walked out. Faye smiles. "Lord Lucifer. What brings you here?" Lucifer frowns. "I bring…terrible news…Ronnie…I'm sorry but you need to get back to your nation." Ronnie frowned. "Valeriea, kidnapped a trusted person of mine and used him to attack my sister. In order to save her life I had to tell her were Lorelei was." Ronnie gets up. "So she will be coming." "Yes, fully prepared. Ronnie, I didn't want to tell her or put your people in harms way but…" Faye smiled. "It was your sister my lord. Besides this was bound to happen. We all knew that it would come to this one day." Ronnie nodded. "The moment we decided to bring Lorelei into our home we knew the day would come. No need to apologize. I know that my nation has been at peace for some time but it does not mean we haven't prepared for an attack on a grand scale."

Jackal appeared and bowed. "My king." Ronnie looked at him. "Good timing as usual. I need a recall on every wolf belonging to the Tanaka and Yamamoto clans. We all are returning home." Jackal frowned. "My lord does that include the princesses as well?" Ronnie nodded. "Yes, I cannot keep Oichi nor my daughter out of this however, if they wish to stay that is fine. Faye…" Faye got up. "I know. I will get everything ready. We must be ready before Valeriea has time to attack." Ronnie nodded as she left. "Lucifer, thank you for letting me know my home was in danger." Lucifer frowned but nodded.

At Zach's, he and Dawn were sitting on their bed. Dawn had her laptop open looking up ideas for their wedding "So what color theme should we do?" she asked him. Zach chuckled "Well this is a vampire royal wedding, black will be apart it" Dawn sighs softly "I know, so where should we have it?" "Mhmmm… maybe here?" Zach says, Dawn smiled "that's sounds good, less money to spend" Zach nodded to her.

Jackal was over at Oichi's already, filling her and Sakamoto in about the details. "I see…" Oichi says. "So we all have to leave right now?" Jackal shook his head. "No, right now King Ronnie are sending scouts to have the kingdom be on alert. We are going to start making evacuation plans for the citizens and bulk up the armies from the surroundings counties bordering our land. We don't know when she will strike but everyone should be on full alert by now. If you do not wish to do you don't have to, but…" "No, I will go." Sakamoto frowned. "Ichi…" "It's my home Saki. I can't sit here and let it be destroyed." Oichi looked at Jackal, as the next in line ruler I need to be there to help however I can. Please keep us update on what's happening. I am ready to leave when everything is prepared." Jackal bowed to Oichi. "Of course my lady, thank you."

On Jan 3rd, Kaci was leaning on Ross for support. They were standing in an amazing loft. Dawn in a black elegant suite "A 3,000 square foot converted Victorian building. With two wide entrances at ground floor level, the space is spread over 3 levels. The 1,500 square foot ground floor is open plan, with double height ceilings, original 20 foot arched windows, and exposed brickwork. This is the middle loft floor.

The entire space has recently undergone a full renovation to an extremely high standard, with a painstaking attention to detail. It is possible to shoot down from a height at both upper levels, thanks to open walkways and a large "wall window" set within the second-floor bedroom, Two large bedrooms, One children's bedroom, master, bedroom and master bathroom, each measuring 12' x 10', Family room/office, Full bathroom at ground floor level. Quarter-sawn reclaimed oak floor, bespoke perforated metal staircase & upper walkway and a very nice size rustic Laundry room"

Kaci smiled "This place is prefect, nice and big" he chuckled "Ross I love it!" "So long as your happy, that's all that matters to me." Ross says with a smile. Dawn chuckled "I guess we have a deal, sign here and here and the check" she said handing the paperwork to Ross, he took it and right away signed on the contract and paper work. The Kaci handed her the check "Here you go Dawn" Dawn smiled "thank you and here's your keys" she handed him three keys. Kaci giggled "Yay we have a new home!"

On January 25th, it was the triplet's birthday, it was a TMNT theme from the 2012 series. Oichi and Sakamoto were over at Seth Manor getting things ready. They were using the large family room. Danni had the boys for the moment. Oichi was dressed as April, she was wearing a yellow shirt with black long sleeves, short blue shorts with black leggings and black and blue shorts. Her hair was orange and brown and curly. Sakamoto was dressed like Casey. He was wearing all black with faded jeans. He had white and black paint on his face and a hocky mask on the top of his head. He also had the hockey sick and bag sitting down somewhere. Seth and Thalia was in the kitchen actually cooking with some of the maids. Silver and Lucien were helping decorate the house. The walls were decorated as the sewers the turtles lived in. The was a table was covered in green cloth and full of food and sweets that Seth made for the boys. There were balloons covered with all the character faces. In the corner there was a table set up like the city of New York and was were the presents were sitting, from the extended members of the families who couldn't make it. Hayate and Rune were running back and forth running errands for Thalia.

Oichi giggled as blew up a balloon with the number one on it. "I'm so excited! Our boys are turning one today!" Sakamoto smiled as he sat down pizza boxes that had toys for the kids in them. "Yes, I wonder how they will act when they see the living room." Oichi then started to sniff and tear. "My babies are growing up." Oichi chuckled. "Cute. Don't worry your boys will still be your babies. Now let's hurry up and work on the cake."

Jess walking down the steps wearing teenage mutant ninja turtles green tank that read 'But first pizza', black shorts and green teenage mutant ninja turtles converse. Reaching the bottom she see's Aerith on her feet wearing a cute TMNT Skirted Costume with cape and black sandals. Aeirth looked up at her and smiled brightly "Mama!" Jess giggled and walked over and picked her up "Don't you look so cute!" Aerith giggled. Mike walked over "Miss Jess, I put the presents in the trunk of the car" Jess looked at him and flushed remembering on the 5th on January, shaking her head "Oh thank you uhm I'll be going…!" she reached out and put her purse shoulder bag over her shoulder and grabbed her car keys and walked to the front door leaving. Mike sighed and bites his lip 'that night should have never happen…' he turned and walked off to do some work.

Thalia came out the kitchen with a smile on her face. She was wearing a green TMNT dress with black leggings and design heels. Behind her was Takara who was wearing 'Trust me I'm a ninja shirt with a green tutu with their faces on it. "Granny! Me to!" She says. Thalia's heart fluttered at hearing Takara call her granny. She was so happy to be with her family. "Yes sweetie, you can come to. No running." Takara giggled and skipped after her. Thalia went to the food table and started to spread everything out. "Oichi dear who else is coming?" she asked. Oichi hums. "Um…Yain and Flo should be here and Paxton and Sonya…I know Jess will be here…Granny Lily and Faye are coming…Terry is in the back getting ready to come out as the Shredder for the boys." "I see, and your grandfather?" Oichi frowned. "Grandpa has work to do at the kingdom. He wont be able to make it." Thalia. "I see…I would have hope to sit with him and chat, but I understand. Maybe next time." Oichi nodded.

"Oichi!" Oichi turned around to see Ty, Kayla, and Kim. "Terry is ready!" Kim says bouncing. "Great! The boys are here yet. I'll let him know when to come out." Kim giggled and ran back to tell Terry. "Is Maire coming?" Ty asked Oichi? Oichi shook her head. "I don't know sweetie." Ty sighs. "Okay…" He went back to Terry. Kayla looked around. "Do you need me to do anything?" "Can you help Silver with the banner?" Kayla nodded and walked to Silver. She was wearing a TMNT hoodie and blue jeans. "I can help." She says. Silver turned to her and stopped. His face turned red. "Huh!? We don't need help." Kayla frowned. "I wouldn't be here if you didn't need help." Silver got more flustered. "Oh….well…I guess you can help…" Lucien chuckled at his brother. 'I'm so going to enjoy picking on him about this.'

A car pulled up at the house, Zach and Dawn got out of the car. Dawn was wearing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Long-sleeve dress, Burnt Orange Suede Wedge Sandals. She opened the back car door and helped Rose out, who was wearing a Child Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tutu Dress and shoes. Zach himself was wearing a teenage mutant ninja turtle men's tee, black men's skinny jeans and converse. He went to the trunk, opening it he took out the presents. Closing it "Come on" Rose giggled "Party!" Dawn chuckled and they walked to the house.

At Ross's and Kaci's new place, Kaci was groaning laying on the bed. Ross stepped in "Kac, you ready to" he stopped talking seeing Kaci in pain, he quickly walked over to him "Kaci you alright?" Kaci looked up at him "No… I think… I'm having… contractions…"  
Ross smiled a bit excitedly. "That means its time. I'll get the car ready and call your mom." He says opening the closet door and grabbed Kaci's to go bag he had packed a head of time. "Our princess is ready to pop out." He says rushing out the room. Kaci frowned and sighed "he forgot to help me up…" soon Ross rushed back in the room "About time! You forgot to help me up!" Kaci snapped slightly "Ow..." he felt a contraction. "I didn't forget. I'm carrying you to the car. I wont risk taking my portal right now so just bear with it right now." He picks Kaci up carefully and carried him to the car. Kaci pouted "Ow…. Uncle said I have to have a C-Section… or some demonic birth for male pregnancy's…" "Yes, yes, I already know this. There are plenty of doctors there who can help." Ross says rushing out the door.

At the part Jess, walked in with Aerith in her arms. Jess smiled "Wow! This is amazing!" Aerith giggled and see's Oichi "Chi! Chi!" Oichi smiles. "Hi Jess, Hi Aerith. Don't you look cute!" Aerith giggled "Down mama!" Jess smiled and put her down.

Oichi phone rings. She takes it out her back pocket to see her mother calling. She answers. "Hi mama. Are you almost here?" "Um…no not yet. A problem as came up." Oichi frowned. "What kind of problem." "The boys well…they kinda ripped apart their cute costume you had for them to dress in." "How did they rip it apart!?" Oichi says taken back. "Don't know sweetie. I came in to get them ready and they were just ripping it apart. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen! Like cute puppies fighting over a bone!" "Mom focus. In their bags they should have some extra clothes in there. That will just have to work for now." "Okay sweetie! See you in a bit." She hangs up. Sakamoto walked up to her. "Everything okay?" "Yes and No…the boys ripped their costume apart…they are wearing their back up clothes." Sakamoto rubbed their heads. "I think they have some spare clothes in the playroom. I'll go check." "Thanks, dear" Oichi says with a smile. Jess chuckled "Little hyper's aren't they?"

Lily and Faye walked in. "Oichi we are here!" Lily held up a strawberry shortcake. "I have the boys favorite sweet." Lily was wearing a long sleeve TMNT shirt and black pants and flats. Faye was wearing a white TMNT forever comic sweatshirt and gray pants. Behind them Paxton walked in carrying gifts with Sonya behind him eating a pickle sandwich. Oichi smiled at them. Sonya was wearing a long sleeve sweater that said 'I'm on the ninja turtle diet' and gray sweatpants. "Grandma you can put the cake with the desserts. Granny Faye, they need help in the kitchen, Paxton you can sit the gifts on the table and Sonya you take a seat! I'm so happy for you!" She says hugging you. Sonya smiled. "How far along are you?" "Um…12 weeks I think." Oichi smiled. "Congrats to you and Paxton! Take a seat and eat as much as you want okay." Sonya giggled. "Thank you Oichi."

Next to them Zach's phone went off, he sighed and answered it "Doctor Meyers here…. Ross… I see alright, meet me there" he hanged up and looked t Oichi "Oichi I have to leave, Kaci went into labor"

Oichi smiled and nodded. "Okay." Jess's eyes widen "Really he did?!" Zach kissed down "Love you see you later" Dawn giggled "yeah see you later"

As soon as Zach left. Yain and Florina walked in with gifts. Florina and Oichi hugged. "I've missed you!" She says. "I've missed you to Flo. How are your studies going?" "Great! Danni makes sure that we are taken care of." "That's good." Yain looked at Sonya and looked at her stomach. "Congrats." Sonya smiled. "Thank you." Yain walked off to put the gifts down. "So where are the boys? I wanna snuggle Kaleb already." Florina says. She down to see Takara and Aerith. "Aw so much cuteness in one room." Oichi chuckle at her and poked her. "Don't worry you will have a ball of cuteness one day to." Florina blushed. "Sis!" Oichi laughed at her flustered face.

Ross finally arriving at the hospital, he walked Kaci to the hospital and put him in a wheelchair, Kaci was pouting and wincing "ow…" Ross pushing to the maternity ward. He stopped at the station, a nurse blinked at him "can I help you…?" Ross looked at her "My boyfriend is labor, Doctor Meyers is on his way" the nurses looked shock "Oh I see, uhm do we have a room open?" she asked a nurse "not the woman's area, but the men's area, Nurse Evan can take you there" Ross looked to see Evan walking over, the same demon nurse that was always there for the ultrasound "My lord this way" Ross nodded and pushed Kaci, he followed him down the hall and passed 4 four room until reaching one "In here, we need to get him out of the clothes and into a maternity men's gown" he said Ross pushed Kaci in the room and the maternity room was pretty nice. Evan walked over to Kaci and helped him up, Kaci winced "Ow…." "lets get you into a hospital gown" Evan said and he felt Ross glaring at him, Evan blinked "Or you can do it…." "Good choice." Ross says grabbing the gown.

Back at the Party, Aerith was giggling walking around. Jess smiled "Look at her move" Dawn chuckled "I know, so cute" Rose was following her around. Aerith sees Takara and her eyes sparkled and rushed over "RA RA!" she hugged Takara. Jess's eyes sparkled "AWWWWW!" Dawn chuckled. Takara giggled and hugged her back. "Hi Hi!"

"Well that's so cute!" Jess and Dawn turned to River standing there wearing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Razor Back Women's Tank Top, Rainbow-Band Ruched Crop Bra under her shirt, leggings covered with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic book panels and gray flats. Jess smiled "River you look nice, where's Terry?" River giggled "still getting ready"

Oichi's phone rings again and she answers. "Hi mama. Are you on your way here?" "Yup! Oichi why didn't you tell me the spare outfits were so cute! Did you make them?" "I did." Oichi says moving some gifts around. "Awww! I just wanna snuggle them." "MAMA!" Oichi heard Zane yell in the background. Danni sighed. "Okay, I have to stop Jayden from pulling Zane's hair. We will see you soon." "Maaaaaa!" Zane yelled again. Oichi hung up. "I feel like I should be worried when the boys get here…what if they started destroying stuff…Ayden broke his crib the other day and fell out of it…" Sonya eyes widen. "Really but the boys are so tiny and cute." Jess chuckled "Aerith destroyed couple of her cribs and even toys with her vampire strength and magic"

Hayate chuckled and walked up to her. "They are a bunch of wild cards aren't they." Thalia walked out. "They are so cute though. I can't image them getting into too much trouble." Rune chuckled. "Just wait until they see Terry."

At the Hospital, Kaci groaned sitting up on his bed now in the hospital gown. "where the hell is ZACH!?" he shouted, Evan still there in the room was hooking him to the monitor "Dr. Meyers should be here soon Prince Kaci" Kaci groaned. Ross chuckled at him sitting on the chair looking excited. The door opened and Zach walked in wearing his doctor coat "Kaci how are you feeling?" Kaci narrowed at him "in pain!" he snapped, Zach chuckled and looked at Evan "How far is his contractions?" "there really close, should we give him a C-Section?" Evan asked, Zach nodded "Yeah, lets set it up and cut him open" Kaci sighs "Finally! I want her out!" Ross smiled. "Let's welcome our baby girl to the world." Delica rushed in with Dustin "Kaci!" Kaci sighed "Really don't shot when running in here!" Zach chuckled "Delica just in time" Delica smiled brightly "Really?!" Dustin chuckled come on mom lets set down" he dragged her over to the couch.

Outside, at the party, Danni was pulling up. The triplets were rocking together as the lion king soundtrack played. Zane was pouting, his hair was a mess from getting pulled on. Frank got out the car and sighed as well. "Did Joseph make it here yet?" He asked. "He said he needed so help with the gifts he made. Danni got out. She, Frank, and Zane were wearing custom made TMNT shirts that had Grandma, Grandpa. Zane had his own name on his shirt. "He might be at the hospital with Dustin. Kaci went into labor earlier today." She opens the back door to get the triplets. They were all wearing a white shirt that had the number one on it, green overalls and small shoes. Over the outfit was a one-piece TMNT outfit. It was the spare from their costume. Ayden had a blue mask on, Kaleb had a purple mask on, and Jayden had a red mask on. "You boys ready to see you mama and papa?" Their eyes lit up. Danni giggled. "I will take that as a yes." She held up a camera. "But first some cute pictures of you three!" Jess giggled taking out her, Dawn smiled and took out her phone too.

Know on the laying down on the bed, Rose with clothes on was holding Kaci's hand has Zach was getting ready to cut Kaci opened. Lowering the scalpel he did one cut. Kaci laying there "is he cutting me open?" Ross nodded "Yeah he is" Kaci smiled "Hurry up I wanna hold her!" he snapped, Ross chuckled at him. Zach fully open him up, he cut open the womb and handed Evan the scalpel. Reached in he gently pulled out the baby, everyone in the room heard a soft cry. Soon has the baby started to cry white blue flames appeared around her. Evan gasped slight making Ross frown "What's wrong?" he stood up, Kaci frowned "What happen?!" Ross's eyes widen slightly to see his daughter in Zach's hands with white blue flames around him.

Delica and Dustin gasped at this cross the room, Zach chuckled "Born with flames, Ross would you like to cut the Cord?" Ross hums. "uh…Sure, why not." He says., Evan gave him the scissors. Ross them and gently cut the cord. His daughter cried softly, Zach smiled "I'll go wash her, Evan use the potion on Kaci to close him up" Evan nodded, Kach got up and moved over to the sink, Ross was watching him and Evan. Kaci sighs softly "When can I hold her…?" Delica steppe dover "When Zach is done cleaning her" Evan frowned has he felt Ross's glare at him, finish up healing Kaci he grabbed the wipes "Uhm should I wash him off or do you want to take a shower kaci?" Kaci sighs softly "A shower… after I hold my daughter" Evan nodded putting down the wipes.

Zach walked back over with a their daughter wrapped up in a pink blanket "Ross, Kaci, here is your baby girl" Kaci sat up slightly, has Zach handed her gently to Ross. Ross took her, and looked down at her. Her eyes opened up to show him those red iris's. Looking deep into each other's eyes, Ross smiled down at her with a flush face "Hello my little princess, Azaya" Kaci smiled "Azaya…? I love that name" Delica giggled softly "beautiful name Ross" Dustin smiled and frowned mentally 'now I wanna a baby…' Kaci reached out "Ross let me hold her?" Ross looked at him and stepped back over to Kaci, gently put her in Kaci's arms. Kaci smiled holding her. Azaya yawned slightly and closed her red eyes. Kaci chuckled "Someone is sleepy already" Delica giggled "She's so adorable, I hope brother comes up here and see's his grandchild" Zach chuckled "Well I'm gonna go ahead back to the party, Evan will be here to help with you. You will be here for couple of days Kaci" he said leaving the room. Evan nodded "I shell get the shower ready for you Prince Kaci" Kaci nodded "Thank you" Evan nodded and walked off to the bathroom. Kaci and Ross sat there together watching their daughter sleep.

At the party, Danni watched as the triplets held hands and walked carefully to the door. "So cute! Look Frank! Aren't our grandbabies adorable!" Frank chuckled as he held gifts. Joseph pulled with a large gift in tow. He got out and closed the door. "Hey! I thought you went to the hospital." Danni says. "Dustin told me it was fine if I came here." Danni nodded as they all went to the door.

Inside the triplets giggled as they followed the scent of their mother. "Oichi! We are here!" Danni yelled out. Oichi smiled as she saw her boys. "Aw! Look how cute you are!" The boys eyes widen as they looked around the room. "Haaaa!" They yelled out and started to zip around the room. Danni laughed. "Look at them go!" Ayden made his way over to Sonya and Paxton. "Hi!" He yelled hugging her leg. Paxton chuckled as he picked him and placed him in Sonya's lap. Kaleb looked around and spot his Godparents and ran to them. "Me! Me!" He yelled. Florina smiled and scooped him up. "So cute! I missed you soooooo much!" Jayden was holding on to Jess's leg still looking around the room. "Tee!" He says pointing the balloons. Jess giggled and picked him up "lets get you a balloon" Aerith was by Takara with Rose, they playing together.

Oichi smiled. "So hyper. Thanks mama for looking after them." Danni sat down. "No problem, it was fun. They clung to Frank a bit more then me but that's fine." Frank chuckled as he sat the gifts down. "Seems like they have become more attached to me." Frank chuckled "There just little spit fires"

Oichi clapped her hands. "Okay my little ninja! Come to mommy!" The boys left their Godparents and went to Oichi, hugging her leg. "Heehee! So cute." Silver was sitting on the couch next to Kayla with a video camera. "This is going to be great." He says laughing. Oichi grabbed a pizza box and gave the boys toy ninja weapon of the turtle they dressed up as. Sakamoto motion Terry to come out. Ty and Kim ran out. "Oh no! Help us!" Kim yelled out. The triplets turned around to see Ty and Kim run into the kitchen. The triplets blinked until they saw Terry coming out wearing a full shredder costume. "Aha! It is the turtles! I have come to take my revenge! Wahaha!"

The boys eyes widen and sparked. "Waaaaaa!" They yelled out as they ran to Terry waving their toy weapons. Oichi giggled as they attacked Terry. "Augh! To strong!" Terry says as he fall to the ground. "Curse you turtles!" The boys jumped on his chest hitting him with their toy weapons screaming and yelling with excitement. Danni had hearts in her eyes. "So cute ahaha!" Jess and dawn started to laugh at him. River giggled "Getting bested by a toddler!"

Kaleb suddenly rolled backwards and fell off Terry. His head hit the floor, making him tear up. "Oh Kaleb!" Florina says with a gasp. River, Jess and Dawn gasped.

Oichi went to him just as Terry sat up. "Oops, sorry I didn't see him fall." Oichi picked up Kaleb. "He is okay." She says rubbing his back. Jayden frowned at this. He ran at Terry and headbutted him sending him flying towards Sakamoto. His eyes widen as he moved out the way of Terry, colliding into the wall, cracking it. "Ter!?" Oichi says with widen eyes. The girls gasped, River eyes widen "Terry! You alright?!"

Jayden huffed his cheeks out as he ran to Terry again. He was soon picked up by Seth who came out the kitchen. "I think that is enough for now…" Jayden was swinging and kicking. "No! Nooooo!" He yelled. Ayden was on the floor laughing at Terry. Silver zoomed in on Ayden. ""Such an evil triplet laughing at others pain." He says chuckling. River chuckled and knelled next to him "you alright love?" Jess came over and snapped her fingers as Jayden stopped swinging in Seth's grip, She took him from Seth, stopping the spell "Jay Jay that was not nice" Jayden pouted.

Seth shook his head as Terry took off his helmet. He sighs out. "I think one of my rips are cracked…A warning would have been nice." "Sorry Terry, he must have thought you hurt Kaleb. He didn't mean it." Terry rubs his head. "I know, I know. Not mad or anything just a little surprised. He's a baby and he is cute! How can a cute fluff ball pack such a headbutt!?" Sakamoto shook his head. "Genes." He walked over to pick up Ayden. "I think Terry has had enough of being beating up. Why don't we go ahead and get this party started?" River chuckled "Lets get you healed love" he helps him him.

Danni chuckled. "A bunch of firecrackers. Like me! I'm passing on some great Genes." Faye shook her head. "Danni dear, passing on your anger isn't always a good thing. I passed mine to you and you past it to Oichi…not one good thing has come from it." Danni laughed. "Doesn't matter mom! All that matters is that they are more like me!" Faye laughs at her daughter's logic. Aerith rushed over "MAMA! LOOK!" Jess still has Jayden in her arms, looked down has Aerith had a butterfly in her tiny hands. Jessica eyes widen "Did you… use magic to call a butterfly" Aerith grinned "Pretty?" Jess chuckled "Very sweetie" Dawn smiled "her magic is getting strong" Jess put down Jayden and Jayden looked at her hands, to see the butterfly then Aerith lifted her hand has the butterfly flew up has more appeared flew up in the sky in different colors, Jess's eyes sparkled "Oichi! Look what Aerith just did! Butterfly summoning!"  
Oichi smiled. "Very pretty haha." Jayden went over to Oichi and tugged at her leg. Oichi smiled and put Kaleb down. "He is okay sweetie." She rubs his head. Jayden hugged Kaleb and then pulled him over to Sakamoto. Ayden was swiping at the butterflies. "Raw! Raw!" He says giggling as he swiped at them some more. Sakamoto felt Jayden pull on his leg. He pointed to Ayden. "Mine!" He yelled. Sakamoto sighs. "I know, you love your brothers." He put Ayden down who was about to run off. Jayden grabbed him and hugged him. Ayden smiled and pulled away to swipe at the butterflies. "Raw! Raw!" Kaleb held on to Jayden's hand sniffing. Jayden frown and swipes the butterflies away from him. Aerith pouted and looked up at her mom "Mama…" Jess blinked "What's wrong sweetie?" Aerith reached up, Jess smiled and picked her up. Rose was running towards Zach who came back "Daddy!" Zach chuckled and scooped her right up.

Florina was studying the triples and looked at Aerith. "All of the kids here are so smart and strong even at a young age…I feel quite out of place right now." Oichi smiled. "You shouldn't. We are all like family in here now. Takara's dad was human to, so she is half human and half vampire." Florina hums out.

As the day went on, the triplets enjoy themselves at their party. Oichi brought out games for the kids to play with while the food finished cooking. Seth's cooking didn't go to waste as the boys and Oichi made light work of it. Faye and Lily soon brought out the cakes. The boys had personal TMNT cakes with the face of one turtle on it. Like Oichi figured before they could even start singing happy birthday the boys had smashed their face into the cake, laughing and eating.

Oichi put her hand on her face. "Are all my children going to become messy eaters…" Lily laughed, putting the large cake on the table. "It's what's the personal cakes are for dear. Jayden had manage to actually lift the cake and smash it into his face to eat it. Jess giggled "aww my little godson is such a messy eater!" Dawn and River giggled at them.

Oichi shook her head and picked the boys up with a towel. "Ill go clean them up, Saki get the gifts ready please?" Florina got up. "Can I help?" Oichi nodded and they went to the back room to clean up the triplets. Jess chuckled "I'll come with! Mama watch Aerith" Dawn chuckled "I will"

When Oichi and Jess came back with the triplets they where wearing a white shirt with blue straps on it and shorts. Their eyes sparkled at all the presents. "Mama!" They say together. She put them down and they ran to the gifts. Oichi and Sakamoto sat on the floor behind him as they grabbed gifts left and right.

"Well…let's get this over with. Whatever we can't fit in the house can stay here." Sakamoto says. From mostly everyone they got sets of clothes. Along with Jess's gift they each got a bean chair. From Danni and Frank they got the boys a ninja turtle chair desk, books, and stuff turtles. From Faye and Lily, they got a storage organizer and night lamps, From Thalia they got a drawing table set. From Hayate there bedrooms in the manor got changed. They now had a ninja turtle skyline wall that light up. However, the best gift they got were from Joseph. He had handmade them a large shell like book case, a Lego statue of all the turtles and a statue of Michelangelo. The boys were in love with their gift and clinged to Joseph. Oichi chuckled. "Aw, you have made your nephews super happy." Joseph chuckled as he held on to the boys. Jess, Dawn and River where snapping pictures.

The boys started to move the gifts into the room. Jayden was sitting down on the floor now in a daze. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Oichi smiled. "Getting sleepy hunny?" Jayden nodded rubbing his eyes. Ayden was running around laughing as Silver and Lucien tried to catch him. "Ayden come back!" Silver yelled as Ayden dashed down the hallway. Kaleb was sitting in Yain's lap. He was being feed orange slices by Florina. Oichi picked up Jayden. Just then a butler came in and whispered something to Seth. Seth frowned and sighed. "Let him in…" The butler nodded and walked off. "Oichi…" Oichi looked at him. "Your father is here." Danni, who was leaning on Franks shoulder, frowns and sits up. "Dante is here?" Lily sighs. Jess frowned "he is…?" Dawn sighs holding Rose.

The butler walked in with Dante behind him. Danni's eyes widen as she looked at Dante. He looked completely different. His skin was more pale, his hair was short, his right eye was black with bright yellow pupil. What made her more nervous that he had no scent of any kind. It was like he was a ghost. He glances at Danni and then back at Oichi. "My visit will be short. I have something for Jayden to help him control his sounds." He walked to her and held his hand out. Oichi handed Jayden to him.

Jayden rubbed his eyes, getting fussy. His tired eyes looked up at Dante and he smiled. Dante reached down and touched Jayden's neck. Oichi saw his eyes flash slightly almost like he was scanning something. It made her gasp and take a step back. "Papa?" Sakamoto growled slightly but Seth made him stop. "My son…what have you done to yourself…" Lily said with a sadden look. Jess picked up Aerith and backed up, Dawn frowned and Zach put arm in front of Dawn and rose.

"Oichi. Do you still have your Entle beads I gave you?" Oichi nodded and held up her wrist, a set of beads appeared. "Oichi? What is that?" Danni asked. "It's a gift I gave her." Dante says. He held up a very thin device. He taps it one of the beads and it lit up. "This will help Jayden control his sound waves for a bit or until he learns how to control it. It is connected to your beads. It will active when Jayden uses his powers to much or you can manually control it yourself." Oichi nodded and watched as he placed the device around Jayden's neck. It was very thin so it quickly blended into his neck. Jayden grabbed Dante's finger. "With that, your issues with Jayden should be okay for now." He handed Jayden back to her. "My work here is done. Goodbye pumpkin." He turned around and left as quickly as he came. Sakamoto went to Oichi. "Oichi…are you sure you want to trust Dante? I know he is your father but." Oichi smiled. "I know my dad and we did ask for help with Jayden. Let's just see how this goes okay?" Sakamoto gave her an unsure look and nodded.

The next morning, Kaci was sitting down on the Hospital watching Ross feed Azaya for the first time. Kaci smiled at them, the door opened and Jess walked in with Aerith in her arms. Kaci turned to her and smiled "Jess" Jess smiled "Hey how are you doing?" Kaci chuckled "Good" Aerith looked at Ross and Azaya, her eyes widen and sparkled "Baby?" Jess smiled "Yup Baby Azaya"

Azaya pushed the bottle away and fussed, Kaci chuckled "Seems she finished" Ross chuckled "you wanna burp her?" Kaci giggled "Yeah" he said putting the towel over his shoulder and Ross gently placed Azaya on his shoulder, Kaci held her gently and started to pat her back. Jess put down Aerith who walked up to Ross "Ross!" Ross looked down and smiled picking her up "Can say my name know I see" Aerith giggled. Jess took out her phone and took pictures. Kaci smiled softly "She's so soft…" Azaya then burped softly making them chuckle "Can I hold her?" Kaci looked at her "Sure" He gently moved Azaya from his shoulder and handed her to Jess, who gently held her. Kaci smiled, Aerith was playing with Ross's hand. Kaci and Ross looked at Jess "WE were thinking and we would like you to be the godmother" Kaci said to her, Jess's eyes widen "R-Really…?" they nodded to her. Jess smiled brightly "Oh yes I would love too!" she giggled looking down at Azaya who smiled up at Jess.

At Seth's manor, Oichi was in the library looking up things. Hayate was walking by and saw her trying to reach a book. Walking in he smiled. "Need some help?" Oichi turned around and smiled. "Yes, please." Hayate grabbed the book she was reaching for and looked at it. "History of witches?" Hayate looked at her. "Why are you reading a book about magic when you don't use it." Oichi took the book. "Whenever I come to Seth's manor I always read whatever I can." She looked down at the book. "I want to know about paranormal creature there is past, future, and present. I feel if I don't know something about every being, creating a kingdom where everyone is invited would be difficult." "You are friends with a which and you have ties with the Seth and Zach. You also have constant contact with both angels and demons. Shouldn't you speak to them about things like this? Not everything can be found in a book."

Oichi went to sit down. "I know this…but you know how it is…everyone has their secrets and they wouldn't let some wolf stick their nose in their business and tell me everything I want to know." She sighs and then smiles. "That's why I come here and read all I can and gain some knowledge of everything. It's not a perfect plan but it has got me through some sticky situations." She leans back and opens the book. Hayate sits down in front of her and took the book. "Then how about I share something." Oichi gave him a confused look. "I think if you sit down and talk to someone you would learn better and faster. So I want to tell you about my past and everything I know. Call it a gift from your future father in law." Oichi smiled. "I would love to know about the wars you went though if it is okay?" Hayate nodded. "Then listen well young pup."

At the Mikcloud manor, a maid in the corner watched has Jetter walked through the halls with a metal box. Violet was behind him "You sure giving it to Jess would make sure it wont be found out?" Jetter nodded "Yes, the devise would be saver in her hands. She is the reincarnation of Regina" he said has they disappeared around the corner. The Maid smirked and disappeared into a room.

At Joseph and Dustin's place, Joseph was just getting home from work. He was soaking in a bath thinking to himself. His body was also sore from the training he had been taking from Oichi. Lately with all the things happening, he felt so weak. He wanted to protect people as well. He sighs. "Speaking off…maybe its time I stop being so scared…I've been so frustrated lately…" He leans over the bath. "Yeah…today has to be the day…I don't know how much more I can take." He got out the bath. He dried himself off and let the water out of her bath. He wrapped the towel loosely around his waist. He walked out the bathroom and headed to the kitchen where Dustin was.

Joseph felt his body heating up. His eyes flashed yellow as a hunger in him started to build up. 'Touching isn't enough…I need something more…' Dustin was in the kitchen putting up she dry dishes when Joseph walked in. "Dustin…" Dustin finished the dishes "Yeah? Oh what would you like for dinner tonight?" he turned around and flushed at him "Joseph…?"

Joseph walked up to him and kissed him hard yet full of passion. He presses his body closer to his and moans slightly. His towel would be slipping off soon. He broke the kiss. "Touching isn't enough anymore…I need more. I want you." Joseph says in a deep growl. Dustin's eyes widen but his eyes turned vampire red "About time" he smirked and jumped on joseph wrapping his legs around his waist kissing him. Joseph and Dustin could only make it to the living room before Joseph towel fell off. Suddenly with Dustin's vampire speed, they were both in the bed room and Dustin's clothes where off and Dustin over Joseph he smirked and leaned down biting joseph's shoulder gently, Joseph moaned and growled in pleasure.

Sakamoto walked down the hallway looking for Oichi. Behind him Takara was walking behind him. "Daddy to fast!" Sakamoto chuckled and slowed his pace. He walked past the library and stopped when he heard Oichi laughing. "Owie!" Sakamoto turned around to see Takara sitting on the floor rubbing her nose. "Sorry Kara." He picked her up and went into the library. Oichi and Hayate were enjoying a very delightful conversation. "Mama!" Oichi stopped talking. "Hi sweetie." "Hey the triplets are causing mass chaos in the play room. I need a hand." Oichi sighs and nods and looks at Hayate. "Thank you for sharing your tales with me. I hope we can do it again." Hayate smiled and nodded. Oichi quickly left the room to calm down the boys in the play room.

Jess back at home, Aerith was in her playpen playing with her toys. Mike was somewhere in the house. Jetter and Violet was sitting with her on the couch, he handed her a stunning silver pentagram tarot wooden box covered with detailed embossed aluminum sheet. Jess blinked down at it then back at her uncle "you sure….?" Jetter nodded "it's save in your hands, apparently the Wyvern thought it was you… same aura.. same smell so it's saver in your hands" Jess nodded "Thank you uncle, I know it will be safe here" Jetter smiled "So how are you doing?" Jess sighs "Good, Aerith is just a peach. I love her" Jetter chuckled "what about your house keeper?" Jess flushed "Uhm he's awesome to have a round, he's such a big help you know" Jetter chuckled at her. Violet smiled "Well your always welcome to come and visit us at the manor" Jess nodded "I know Aunt Violet"

At Paxton's, Sonya was laying down sleep on Paxton's lap. He was watching TV with it muted. "Paxton?" Paxton turned to the side to see Raphael. He walked over and sat down. "How are you doing son?" "I'm fine dad. You don't have to keep checking up on me." Raphael smiles. "I know, but I want to and to make sure Sonya has a wonderful and healthy birth." Paxton smiles. "Yeah." "Have you spoken to Ross any?" Paxton nodded. "Yeah. He called to tell me about his daughter and sent me a picture." "Did you look at it?" Paxton frowned. "Pax…come on now. We talked about this." "I know, I know…I just. It's like…" He bite his lip. "My son, you owe yourself happiness. You have Sonya now and you have a child on the way. You wanted a family, here it is. Be happy." Paxton looks down at Sonya and rubbed her head. "Y-Yeah…I want to be happy dad. I want to."

Kaci was sleep on the bed, Ross sleeping on the chair. Azaya asleep in her crib, the door to the room opened, Lucifer and Marie walked in the room to see Kaci and Ross asleep. Marie giggled softly and skipped over to the crib looking in it to see Azaya sleeping in a Cute little black onesie with gold writing that read 'daddy's little princess' and comes with a matching headband with a gold bow. "Hey." Ross says. Lucifer leans on the wall. "Congratulations, Marie wanted to come see her." Ross nodded as he watched Maire snap a quick picture. "We will be going to see Ty next and back down to Hell." Ross frowned. "I see…don't you want to see her?" "My eyes are everywhere these days. I've seen her enough and got pictures for Nysa." Ross nodded. "Nysa. When will we get to meet her?" "In due time." Lucifer says he looks at his watch. "Marie we are on a schedule it's time to go." Marie pouted. "Aw…okay…" then a soft cry felled the room making Kaci sat up fast wide awake, Ross chuckled "woke you right away" Kaci blinked and smiled at Lucifer and Marie "Well hello!" Marie giggled "She's so cute! Can I hold her?" Ross frowned "No, she's too small" Kaci shook his head and got up and reached down picking up Azaya "So what did you name her?!" Marie giggled "Azaya, Ross names her right away when he first held her. The name means A gift from God" he said bouncing her slightly Azaya stopped fussing. Kaci stepped over to Lucifer "Uncle you have to hold her, please? Just once?"

"Some other time. We have to leave. The longer Marie stays up here the more danger she is put in." Lucifer says sighing. Marie pouted and then sighs. "If I was stronger, I could stay…" Ross smiles softly. "When you get older you will be stronger. Don't worry Ty will be waiting on you." Marie giggled and walked over to Lucifer. "I'll be back to see her again one day. So don't hog her from me." She says pointing at Ross. Kaci chuckled and walked back to the bed and sat down she was pushed against Kaci's chest, he blinked "Sweetie I don't have boobs… Ross the formula please?", Marie and Lucifer head left. Ross nodded and went to the fridge as Oichi walked in the room with Takara. Kaci smiled "Oichi! no boys this time?"

"If I let them in they would destroy everything in sight so no. Saki has them right now." Takara was clinging on to her leg. She frowned and pointed at Azaya. "Bad baby." Oichi smiles down at her. "No, not her." Ross raises an eyebrow. "What's all that about." Oichi rubs her head. "Well…the boys kinda tore up her favorite stuff animal. The one Jess gave her. So, she isn't in a charming mood with babies right now." Ross chuckled. "Your sons are on a war path." Kaci smiled at Takara "Don't worry Takara, I'm sure your auntie Jess will get you a whole new one and spell it to make it unbreakable!" he said has Azaya was pushing against his chest again, Kaci chuckles "Again sweetie I don't have boobs" Ross chuckled shaking the bottle "I think it's funny" Kaci pouted at him taking the bottle and started to feed Azaya. Oichi stepped closer and looked down at her, her eyes sparkled down at Azaya. Ross chuckled at her. Me and Ross named Jess the godmother, we were thinking of naming uhm Paxton but I don't know if he would like it so much… Sonya was already on video cam with us earlier and she was just cueing over her"

"That's something you'd have to talk to Paxton about. I guess." Oichi says shrug. She walked back and picked up Takara who still had a frown on her face. "None the less, when I talked to him he seemed happy so it could go either way." Ross nodded and then frowned. "Oichi…about your home." Oichi waved her hand about it. "Don't ruin a happy moment. We wolves deal with our own problems. Your dad did what he had to do and no one blames him." Ross sighs. "Just…if you need backup, you know how to call me." Oichi chuckled. "Enjoy your time with your family Ross." "I can, its not like I can die. You on the other hand are not immoral. You have four kids to look after so if you need me, call me okay?" Oichi laughed. "If I need you then yes, I can hold me own you know." Ross nodded. "I know…just be careful and come back home to Ravenwood." Oichi nodded. "I will."

On Febuary 2nd, at Jess's was a bridal party for dawn. In the dining room it was decorticated in a gorgeous new line Oliver & Olivia, which includes everything in this display from the dishware, to the stemware, to the flatware, Oliver & Olivia Madison Gold Dinnerware Collection. The Madison Gold Stemware Collection which includes a white wine, red wine, champagne flute, and cocktail glass, is fine crystal. Madison Gold Flatware is stainless steel, dishwasher safe, and has a mirror finish!

And pink and white flowers… pink roses, pink hydrangea, and white roses, and placed them in assorted crystal bud vases. To tie it all together, pink cloth napkins.

Jess in the room was wearing a Light pink sweetheart neck tulle lace flower applique short dress and Green Badgley Mischka Dacey pumps. Dawn was in a gorgeous black dress with red rose lace and gold heels. Dawn smiled "Looking around the room "Jess well done" Jess smiled at her "Thank you mama" Mike wearing a butler outfit came in with Aerith in his arms, she was wearing Stripe T-shirt, Lace-Skirt Two-Piece and White Bow Cross-Strap Sandals Flats. Aerith giggled "Mama! Jess smiled "You look so cute!" she took her form Mike, Mike bowed and left the room.

At Oichi's she was waiting for Danni to come pick her up. Sakamoto had taken the kids to Seth on the request of Thalia who wanted to have a day with them. She was wearing a long chiffon dress, cognac flats and had a handbag. Her hair was long again down past her waist. "I hate my hair sometimes. It grows to fast sometimes…" She heard a car horn. She grabbed her house keys and opened the door to see her mother waiting. Once she locked the door she walked over to the car and got in. Danni was wearing a sexy printed sling two-piece dress with black high heels. "Hey sweetie. Ready?" Oichi nodded as she strapped herself in.

River walking out of her wearing a Lulus Ivory Embroidered Dress with Adjustable straps support a scalloped triangle bodice decorated with lovely beige, blush, and blue floral embroidery. Flirty woven skirt flares below a fitted waist and Lana Blue Suede heel shoes. Reaching the living room, her parents where gone spending the day with Robin. Haru standing there threw a folder on the table making her frown "Your moving out?!" River frowned at him "yes" Haru growled "No! I refuse to let you LEAVE!" River's eyes widen when he rushed at her pushing her against the wall making her gasp "Your MINE! Not that hybrids!" River's eyes widen when his lips where forced on to hers, then she felt a sudden aura rush towards them. 

The door was kicked open and Terry causally walked in. His tail already out grabbed Haru and smacked him away from River. "You know as an older brother; you have some issues to work out. Get with the times and find someone other then your sister to push your creepy love on okay?" Terry says with a smile. Haru growled "you are no match for a true dragon half breed! you took my sister from me!" River bites her lip "shut up! this is why I'm leaving! Terry lets go to jess's…" she took his arm, Terry nodded and walked her out of the house. Haru dropped to his knee with anger.

At Jess's, Jess put black sash with gold writing 'Bride to be' over her mother's shoulder. Dawn smiled "so how do I look?" jess giggled "pretty mom" Jess said putting her black bridesmaid sash on. "This way" she heard Mike, turning to see Oichi and Danni walk in. Jess giggled "Oichi! Danni you came!" Dawn smiled brightly. "Of course, we did. I wouldn't miss this for the world. So until we get the order to go home you both are stuck with us." Danni says laughing. Oichi yawns slightly. "Yeah, what mama said…" Jess blinked "Oichi you alright?" Dawn stepped over and placed a black sash over Danni's shoulder 'maid of honor' "Dealing with four children and a tired fiancé on top of my own job and all the extra stuff…just haven't had a chance to rest my body yet." Oichi says holding back a yawn. Danni was giggling like a high school girl looking at the sash.

River and Terry walked in, Jess frowned "Terry I said no" she stopped when River gave her a look that made Jess's eyes widen, she rushed over to her "River what happen? Why are you shaken up?" river bites her lip and looks away. Terry frowned "Her brother and his creepy brotherly love forced himself on her, luckily I reached her in time" Dawn's eyes widen "Oh my goodness…" Jess hugged River "It's alright, lets get you some nice tea, Mike some tea!" Mike nodded from the hallway and walked off. Jess walked River over to the table and they sat down, Jess looked at Terry "I guess you can stay, you can watch Aerith for me when she gets tired" Aerith in her little high chair giggled and banged on it "TER!" "Hey cutie." Terry says waving. "Sure, I make a great babysitter. Gramps says its great practice for when I have kids." Terry says smiling. The girls chuckled, Aurora walked in wearing a Spaghetti Strap Bodycon Dress Pink Midi Dress and Black Suede Clear PVC High Heel Court Shoes "Dawn!" Dawn smiled "Aurora! Welcome" Aurora chuckled and stepped over had Dawn places a bridesmaid sash over Aurora's shoulder.

Aurora giggled "Yay a bridesmaid!" Dawn chuckled, sitting down Haley walked in wearing a Light Orange Contrast Lace Panel Skater Mini Dress and Light Orange Wedge Sandals "Sorry I'm a little late" Dawn chuckled "your not late at all, come on in Haley" Haley smiled and stepped sitting down, Jess smiled at her "So how's boarding school in the UK?" Haley giggled "Good! So how's life has a senior ready to graduate?" Jess smiled brightly "Very good" "How about you Oichi? Ready to graduate from high school?" "Yeah. The soon the better I suppose." She says. Danni pats her head. Jess smiled "I can't wait for prom! I heard there doing a neon retro theme" Dawn giggled "Ahhh reminds me of the 80s, retro neon" Jess chuckled "Neon is cool" Aerith started fuss "Down!" Jess smiled and took her out of her high chair, "Hungy!" Dawn smiled "Seems someone is hungry" Jess nodded "Terry you mind taking her to the kitchen and get some slices of fruit, you can feed her in there. In the fridge there a container marked with her name on it" Terry chuckles and walked over and Aerith giggled reaching her arms out "Sure I'll take the little lady for some snacks" he said picking her up and leaving the room.

"So! When is the big day! I need to mark it down, Zane tore up my planner that had all my businesses schedules in it." Danni says sighing. Oichi chuckled. "Is there some of war paths toddlers boys go through or something? The triplets love to destroy the house the moment we turn out backs and they seem to beam in on Takara's stuff animals." Dawn smiled "In May, on 20th " Jess smiled "So the color theme?" Dawn chuckled "White, Black, Red and Gold. The bridesmaid dress's will be red" Jess giggled "Red the color of passion and romance!" Dawn flushed. River smiled "if I ever get married with Terry it would be a white and frost blue theme" 

"Those are pretty colors." Oichi says. Danni chuckled. "I would say good luck with that, but Terry loves you too much to worry about colors. Mother is waiting on some babies from the both you know haha." She claps her hands. "I can't wait to see Dawn in a wedding dress! Super sexy! Zach is a lucky man!" Dawn giggled "I know I wish Kira was here though…" she frowned, Danni frowned also. Jess rubs her back "She's where with us mama, you and Zach are prefect for each other" River's face turned red 'babies with terry….' Aurora smiled at her sweetly "after mother, you were the 2nd woman to even make his heart flutter with love" Haley giggled "Yup, I can't wait to see babies form the two of you" Dawn flushed "We aren't ready for babies yet, we still have Rose… even though Rose isn't really mine… once me and Zach marry I would really be her step mother" Jess smiled brightly "amazing step mother!"

Danni and Oichi nodded. "You have a lot of love for Rosey, Dawn. Even if you don't share blood you have been there to provide and care for her like any mother would. I'm sure Kira is very happy that you have been taking great care of her and is proud that Rose has a beautiful, caring and elegant, mother figure in her life." Danni says with a smile. Dawn giggled "Danni you are the best sister ever!"

Mike stepped in "Miss Dawn I have the glasses ready" Dawn smiled "thank you Mike, you bring the box in" Jess giggled "glasses?" Dawn smiled "You will see" River gasped "come on tell us" Aurora and Haley chuckled "what did you get?"

Mike walked in with a black box and placed on the counter, Dawn got up and walked over to it. Reaching in, she pulled out a wine glass with gold and black letters on it 'Danni Maid of Honor" Jess gasped "Mama…" Danni laughed. "Aw yeah! Do it with style." Aurora giggled "Wow those are cool!" Dawn smiled and handed Danni her's "Mike you can pass them out" Mike nodded and started to give the girls there own wine glass. Jess smiled at her "Mom this is really cool, thank you" Dawn chuckled "It's no problem but lets all have some cherry wine, the family's cherry wine" Jess giggled "That sounds like a good idea" Aurora and Haley nodded, River smiled "Dragons are heavy weights so I can drink 20 bottles without even getting drunk" Jess sighed "yeah yeah don't rub it in!" Mike came around again with a black bottle with a red crest on it and started to pour some of the wine their glasses. "Oichi and I really aren't affective by drinks. Tested that theory out some time ago. That's why I work at a bar. Drinking and never getting drunk." Danni says. "Such as a boring life for me." Oichi chuckled at her. Jess raised her glass "To mom, may you and Zach have the amazing life together" Dawn flushed smiled raising her hands, River raised her "To dawn!" Aurora and Haley raised theirs "To our future step mother! Dawn!" "To a happy future, may your love blossom higher then ever." Danni says as she as Oichi raise their glasses.

In the kitchen, Aerith was in her high chair eating cut up strawberry's and watermelon. Terry on the stool next to her chuckled at her "aren't you just the cutest!" Aerith giggled and chewed on strawberry. Terry smiled at her then felt something, he turned and his eyes widen to see a young teen girl with long hime cut black hair and red eyes wearing a red Velvet Skater Dress and barefooted a smile came on her face "Hello Terry Yamamoto" He shot up for his stool "Who the hell.." he didn't finish when his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground unconscious, lifting her arm Terry's body slid slightly away. Walking over she stopped in front of Aerith who looked up at her with a frown. Phoenix chuckled "You are very powerful little one, come Cien" Cien walked in and sighed "how did you get past her barrier? They can't sense us?" Phoenix chuckled "I have my ways and yes they can't" she said turning and walking away with Cien. Aerith still frowning, she looked at Terry and started to have pout "Ter! Ter!" she banged on her high chair only to unlatch with her magic, with her magic she was able to get on the floor. Walking over to Terry she started to shake him "TER!" she almost screamed

In the dining room, hearing Aerith screaming 'Ter' Jess frowned "Mike can you go check on them?" Mike nodded "Of course miss Jess" he said and left the room. Danni and Oichi felt a chill go up their spine. Danni frowned. 'What the hell…I don't sense anything dangerous in here…but my body is getting alarmed.' Oichi rubbed her arm. 'That's weird…' "Maybe I'll go check on them as well…"

Upstairs in Jess's bedroom, Phoenix stood there looking around "what a nice room" Cien in the closet came out with the metal box "Found it" Phoenix smiled "Good" Cien handed it to her, holding it she frowned "Well looks like Regina's reincarnation charmed this box.. if it leaves the grounds it will teleported back right away…" Phoenix grinned "Oh so much like you Regina" Cien sighed "Then how are we gonna get her out?"

Phoenix chuckled "I will open it here and you will have 5 minutes to get her before they all sense us, that's how long my cloak spell will last against the devise" Cien nodded has Phoenix closed her eyes and a black barrier, snapping her eyes open she started to chant has the devise started to open up. Open, Phoenix looked at Cien "Now go it's fully open" Cien nodded and stepped forward has he disappeared. Cien's eyes blinked to appear in a ghost town of Ravenswood "Darcaniea?!" he shouted, no answer he started to run through the town "Darcaniea! Darcaniea!" 

Back in the kitchen Aerith was shaking and shaking Terry, Mike stepping in his eyes widen and rushed over knelling down "Terry?" Aerith sniffed looked up at Mike "Hurt!" Mike frowned "I know sweetie" Oichi had just then walked in and her eyes widen to see Terry on the ground. Oichi frowned and walks over to him. "Excuse me." She says. Mike moves out her way. Oichi bends down and lifts Terry up by his arm. "Well he is breathing so he's alive…" She frowned. 'What knock him out though…' She sighs mentally as the scars on her back started to tingle. Aerith poked her making her look at Aerith, Aerith pointed to the back stairs "Up! Up! Up! Mike blinked "up?" Oichi blinked "What do you mean up sweetie?" Aerith frowned and took a breath "MAAAAMMMAA!" she screamed, Oichi held her ears but Jess was soon in the room "Aerith?! What's wrong?!" she then gasped from terry being on the ground, rushing over "What happen?" she asked picking up Aerith. Mike frowned "I found her trying to shake terry awake"

River, Dawn, Aurora, Haley and Danni stepped in, River's eyes widen "Terry!" she rushed over and knelled down sitting him up "Terry wake up!" Dawn frowned "What happen?" Aurora walked over and checked him "alive but knocked out…."

Aerith then started to wiggly "UP! UP! UP!" she shouted pointing to the backstairs, Jess blinked and looked at the backstairs and frowned "upstairs…?" her eyes widen "Someone is here…" she looked back at the girls. Dawn frowned and got upset "Oh hell no! whoever dared to mess with my day will get a punch through a fricken WALL!" Danni was silent in all this while looking at Terry. She looked at the stairs with a look of anger on her face. "Looks like someone wants to join the party." River growled and stood up "I'm gonna kill whoever did this terry" she growled, Jess handed Aerith to Mike "Watch her, Girls lets teach this party crasher a lesson" she said taking off her shoes. Dawn nodded and threw her shoes off. River did the same has did Aurora and Haley, their eyes turned red "Lets beat this prick up!" Aurora growled. "Oichi, stay here." Danni says, leaving her own shoes on. Oichi frowned and nodded. "I'll keep an eye on Terry." 

Levis running and running, it was almost been five minutes. Frowning "Where are you…? Darcaniea!" he shouted he stopped at a store and went into it "Hello?! Darcaniea?!" he zoomed through it, not finding her he left the store, walking out he sighed with a frown. "My, my Hello Cien" he turned to that voice. His eyes widen at her "D-Darcaniea…?"

The girls walking through the upstairs, reaching Jess's room she can see a light coming from under the door "My room…?" Dawn frowned "Open it" Aurora, Haley and River nodded.

The girls walking through the upstairs, reaching Jess's room she can see a light coming from under the door "My room…?" Dawn frowned "Open it" Aurora, Haley and River nodded.

Jess bites her lip and flicks her wrist and the door burst open and they all walked in to see a black barrier, they can't barley see who it is "What the hell?!" Dawn shouted, River frowned "a dark barrier..? a dark witch?" Aurora and Haley frowned "what type of dark barrier is this?" "Doesn't matter, let's pop it open." Danni says cracking her knuckles. 'It's a good thing I told Oichi stay downstairs…'

Jess growled out "HEY! Who the hell are you?! how dare you enter my HOME! Show yourself" they stood there waiting until a soft girls chuckle was heard "So rude has always just like Regina" Jess's eyes widen and frowned "Who are you?!" suddenly then felt it the barrier was started to end. The black barrier disappeared to show a girl with long black hime cut hair and red eyes. She smiled at them, they all can sense it was a dark smile, she was holding the prison devise in her hands it was still open shining from the stone in the middle "you look so much like her" Jess froze slightly, this aura coming off her make her body shake, not with fear but with anger, narrowing her eyes shined making the girl giggle "There you are Regina" Dawn frowned "Who are you?!" River's eyes widen "just by the smell of her…. She's powerful…" Aurora and Haley backed up slightly but their red vampire eyes narrowed at her. "A question was asked; you would do well to answer." Danni says with a growl.

Phoenix chuckled at them, Jess bites her lip "H-How…? How are you still alive…?" the girls looked confused at her "Jess?" River asked softly. Phoenix chuckled "you know me Regina, I just love to surprise you. You think that curse you shot at me all thoughs years ago would kill me?" her eyes narrowed at Jess. Jess biting her lip "Why are you here?! Why did you open that devise?!" Dawn frowned "Jess who is she?" Phoenix chuckled "Let me fully introduce myself, I'm Phoenix Shadowlena the dark witch" Dawn, River, Aurora and Haley's eyes widen "the dark witch Phoenix….?" Danni frowned. 'Her name was in one of Dad's journals…'

Suddenly the stone shined on the devise making the girls shut there eyes, once the light stopped they looked and Jess's eyes widen to see Cien and Darcaniea standing there but Darcaniea was wearing something that made her gasp, Darcaniea was wearing a black Maternity dress, she can see the around tummy "Darcaniea… your…" Darcaniea grinned "Jessica! How nice to see you and you served…" she narrowed "so like you to not die…. But yes the look on your face" she rubbed her stomach "I'm pregnant" Phoenix smiled brightly "Oh how wonderful, I'm gonna be a grandmother!"

Jess made fits "when mother cast you in the device you where… pregnant…" Darcaniea nodded to her "Yup!" Dawn frowned "Jess we have to do something…" River growled ready to move but Jess held up her arms to stop them "No… she's caring an innocent child in her…" Darcaniea laughed "I knew you would let me go so much like you" Jess just narrowed at her "leave already…" Phoenix had put the devise back in the box and on the table "Lets go" she said walking over to the balcony. Cien took Darcaniea's hand but Darcaniea chuckled and removed her hand, she was walking towards Jess. The girl's eyes widen and ready to do anything. Jess just stood there has Darcaniea was face to face with her "before I leave" she leaned in "your house keeper, has been Michael spying for me" she magically whispered into Jess's ear, not even River, Danni or Aurora and Haley heard her, Jess's eyes widen in shock, Darcaniea chuckled and backed up from her "consider this pregnancy an out of being killed free card" she said has Cien picked her up "Enough lets leave" he said walking her out the room into the balcony and disappeared. Danni frowned and left to check on Oichi. She hoped that with their presences there, the sell in her chest didn't active. 'This is really getting on my nerves…something needs to be done…'

Down in the kitchen, Aerith was hitting Terry in the chest with her sippy cup "Ter! Ter! Ter!" Mike chuckled "Aerith sweetie that wont wake him up" Oichi smiles at her.

The girls walked in with Danni, Jess sighed and looked at Mike and frowned slightly, he looked at her "Miss Jess was everything alright?" Jess bites her lip "Y-Yes…." River was back by Terry who still wasn't wake up, Aerith did one more finally hit but it hit him in the head and Terry twitched and eyes slid open, River smiled "Terry you alright!" Aerith eyes widen sparkled "Ter! Me woke!" she hugged him. Terry rubbed his head. "I've been better…" He says with a frown. Danni walked to Oichi. "Hunny are you okay?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah. I'm all good." Danni sighed in relief. Terry then gasped "There was this girl with black hair and red eyes!" River sighed "WE know we already so her, she felt…." She frowned looking down. Jess bites her lip "enough, I'm hungry… Mike… the food" he nodded and walked off "Lets go back into the dinning room and get something to eat, I don't want mama's day get bumped out" she said, Dawn smiled at her "thank you hunny" Aurora and Haley nodded "Yeah let's just get back to our party!" Danni put her arm around Oichi's shoulder and snuggled her for a quick second. "Let's eat."

After Dinner, Danni was driving Oichi home. "That was nice wasn't it." Oichi was silent. "Sweetheart…" Oichi turned to her. "I hear you mama…but just knowing that Darcaniea is out there again…and another powerful dark witch enter the picture. It's to much to think about." Danni frowned as she pulled into Oichi's driveway. "Hunny, I know your worried about Jess but worrying won't do you any good. It will stress you out and right now you can't afford to be stressed." Oichi nodded. "I know…" She looked to see Sakamoto wasn't home yet. "They aren't home yet. Wanna share a drink?" Danni chuckled as she turned off the car. "Of course, dear. Its been a while since we had some mother daughter time." They got out and walked to the door. Oichi unlocked it and walked in with Danni behind her. Damien came running around the corner. Danni smiled. "Aw! He has gotten so big!" Oichi chuckled as they went to the kitchen to have a drink.

Back at Jess's, Jess had just put Aerith down for her nap. Walking in the kitchen has Mike was done cleaning up "Miss Jess I finished cleaning" Jess just stood there looking at him, he blinked "Miss Jess is everything alright?" Jess bites her lip "enough… just take the glamor off you Michael" Michael's eyes widen 'Darcaniea… she told Jess…?' sighing he reached to his bracelet and took it off has the glamor was removed. Jess's eyes widen to this, blonde hair and green tall and handsome. She bites her lip "why did you do this to me? What is fun spying on me for Darcaniea?! Was getting super super close to me also the PLAIN?!" Michael looked down "No… being close to you wasn't the plain…. I didn't mean for that to go to fair…" Jess made fist "but it did!" she shook and tears went down her face "I feel like I was played! Played by an archangel nonetheless! So on unholy of you!" Michael's eyes wide and looked up at her "No! you don't understand! My soul belongs to her! I had to do what she asked, she told me to spy on you but the feelings I have for you is real! It's not her telling me to feel this for you!" Jess moved quickly making him gasp and her hand connected to his face "Don't speak to me of feelings! You have none! Your heart is hallow! You have never loved anything! After the history you have! The famous arch angel known for throwing angels out of heaven and even killing angels and family that he doesn't seem fit for his pure goal!"

Michael frowned looking down "I'm sorry…" "Your sorries are meaningless! What else where you after?! My daughter?! You know don't you?! she is your daughter's reincarnation?" she snapped at him, Michael nodded "Yes… I've known for months… even before coming here… I wasn't after her… I swear I wasn't…" Jess looked at him "get out…" Michael looked at her "Please… I can't leave she hasn't order me to leave… even if I do leave I will start to get sick… I've tried… to leave her grasp…" Jess frowned at him "Please don't let me leave…." He reached for her but she backed up from his touch "get out of my sight, go to your room and stay there until I find away to make you leave" Michael frowned and nodded walking away. Jess leaving the kitchen also, she went back to her room, once her rom she sank to the floor and started to tear she felt disgusted with herself. Sniffing 'Why did this happen to me…?' "What's wrong Jessica" her eyes widen and her head shot up to see Deacon standing there, he grinned down at her "Hello again little witch" he said licking his lips hovering over her 'Deacon… no… no… he's out…' she started shake in fear 'ROOOONNNIIEEEE' her and Regina screamed with her telekinesis has Deacon reached down for her

In Okami, Ronnie was walking through the halls. He had just finished helping making the escape tunnels and passage ways. He had been in his home since the news of Valeriea's coming. The outside villages allied to kingdom was ready to shelter his people if things go wrong. Wall walking through the hall of Kings and Queens, he stopped by Regina's picture. He stared at it for a second and started to walk away. Just then heard her scream his name out. Frowning he looked back at her picture. He narrowed his eyes. "Jackal…" Jackal appeared next to him. "Yes my king?" "A favor…go check on Jess for me." Jackal frowned. "Forgive me my king but we have dire things to worry about right now. We still need to prepare for…" "I know that, just contact our men in Ravenwood and have one of them check on her." Jackal sighs and bows. "At once my king." He hurried off. Ronnie stared at Regina's picture a bit longer. 'Stay safe…' He then walked off.

Michael frowning hearing Aerith crying and crying, leaving his room he quickly went to go check on her, putting the glamor back on he Finding Aerith up and shaking her crib crying "Mama! Mama!" Michael frowned walking over and Aerith right away stopped crying but sniffing looking up at Michael he smiled at her "It's alright Aerith" he reached out picking her. Walking out of the room with her, he walked to Jess's room , he knocked "Jess… its Michael… I know you told me to stay in my room but Aerith was crying…" Aerith was pointing at the door "Mama!" Michael frowned and opened the door stepping in "Jess?" he asked looking around he frowned not seeing her anywhere but he sensed something wrong, this aura was someone he felt before but centuries ago his eyes widen "Deacon…." He says softly then Aii and Akalia jumped into the window "Mike! We felt something with our link to Jess, where is she?" Michael frowned and bounced a crying Aerith "Deacon… took her…" their eyes widen "But he's locked up in the devise…" Michael frowned "I guess she didn't explain it yet to you… figures it just happen hours ago…. Well let me start at that the Dark Phoenix was here and realized Darcaniea… in doing so Deacon got out" Aii's eyes widen "phoenix… still alive…?" Michael nodded "and I'm really Michael… the archangel… sent here by Darcaniea to spy on her… jess knows everything.." Aii's eyes widen anger and Akalia started to growl at him, Aii marched over her "Give me Aerith know you unholy archangel!" she shouted but soon has she reached him Aerith screamed "NO!" and Aii was pushed back by a magical barrier this even made Michael gasp in shock "Aerith why did you do that?" Aerith pouted and held onto Michael "NO! bad! You BAD!" Aii eyes widen at her outburst.

They heard a slight knock at the window seal. They turned to see a handsome man with short blonde hair cut up the sides and brown eyes, squatting down on the seal. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth. "Paarden the rude entrance. My name is Julian, brother of Jackal the right hand of King Ronnie. I have been asked to check in on Lady Jess. It seems there has been a sense of unrest in the King. Would you mind telling me what has happened." Aii growled at Michael and then looked at Julian "Jess has been taken by Deacon! He was set free by the dark witch Phoenix! And he" she pointed to Michael who frowned "Is the archangel Michael who has been spying on jess for Darcaniea! He has little baby Aerith captive!" Michael frowned "I do not! Aerith pushed you aside from her magic because you charged at me!" Aii growled "Remove that glamor unholy angel!" Julian simply sighs and watches.

Aerith blinked up at him in confusion, Michael smiled down her "This is what I really look like little Aerith…" Aerith didn't say anything just started, Aii stepped forward again but hit the barrier "Aerith come on now stop it, he's a bad person please let me take you from him before he tries to sacrifice you also" Michael bites he lip and eyes narrowed are her with anger and his wings came out making Aerith's mouth open in shock "I will not try and sacrifice her! She is my daughter's reincarnation I would never!" "I think this is enough…" They looked at Julian. "Obviously, if the man…angel…whatever, has the child captive and was causing her any harm or discomfort then the barrier wouldn't be pushing you away. She seems to be quite comfortable in his arms, anyone could see that whether you like it or not." Aii frowned "But… he's…"

He blows smoke out the window, so the smell wouldn't go into the room. "Instead of bickering how about you focus on where Lady Jess was taken…the longer your bare your fangs at him the less change you have of finding Jess." Aii frowned "I ca feel her link but I can't pinpoint it… Deacon must have done something to her where we can't locate her" Michael frowned "try my nephew" they looked at him "Frank might be able to" Aii frowned but nodded taking out her phone.

Frank sighed walking into Oichi's home with Zane fussing "Down!" "Danni I'm here to drop off Zane" he walked in to find them in the kitchen having some drinks and smiling at him has he walked in. "Hi dear!" Danni says smiling.

Frank smiled "here take him" he said handing her Zane who smiled brightly at his mother "MA!" Frank sat down trying to relax. Danni started to snuggle Zane making him giggle. Oichi smiled as she got another drink.

Suddenly Franks phone rang, groaning he quickly answered it "Frank here?" they both look at him with his eyes widen and shot up "What do you mean Deacon escaped the devise?! How?!" Oichi's and Danni's eyes widen, Frank looked at Danni and Oichi "Phoenix.. got Darcaniea out and in doing so… set free Deacon… wait what…..?"

Frank bites his lip and they felt his angelic aura rise up "WHAT?!" he shouted making Zane jump in his mother's hands "I'll be right there!" he snapped and closed the phone. frank looked at them "Deacon has taken Jess" Danni frowned. "Well don't just sit here! Go find her!" Frank "I know… I'm going" he rushed the back door with his wings coming out and flying off.

Oichi got up but Danni grabbed her and sat her back down. "Mom! I need to go help anyway I can!" "No, if you leave and that spell activates then they would have to worry about you to. I'm sorry but you have to stay and wait here." Oichi frowned. "No mom! I have to…" She stopped when Danni shot her a glare. "I said no." She said in a firm voice. "I know you want to help but as I said, if your spell actives it would put more strain on everyone. They can't focus on finding Jess and looking for you to!" Oichi bit her lip and held her chest. "I can't sit here and do nothing…" "I'm sorry sweetie but I can't let you leave right now. Let's wait for Frank and the others to find her. He has never failed us before right?" Oichi sighs and puts her head on the table tearing up.

Dawn was rushing in Jess house with Zach behind her, running through the house they reached her bedroom. Dawn's eyes widen "Where's JESS?!" she shouted, Zach behind her held her shoulders "Love calm down, Aii where is Jess?" Aii frowned "Deacon took her…. He was freed when Darcaniea was freed…." Dawn frowned "where's Aerith….?" Aii bites her lip "in the nursery with Michael… the archangel who was mike spying for Darcaniea this hole time" Dawn's eyes widen more and rushed out of the room in anger. Zach frowned "Dawn wait!" he followed her has Frank appeared at the window and stepped in, Aii looked at him "Frank can you find her?" Frank looked at Julian "Hello Julian" then he looked at Aii "I can feel the link but… I can't… you can't either…?" Aii shook her head 'no' "I feel like a failure has a familiar…! I can't find her….! If only Ronnie was here, he could try and find her he did those centuries ago when he first kidnapped Regina…."

Julian sighs. "I am afraid that is impossible, My King can not leave the Kingdom. Valeriea's ghouls and undead monsters have been seen and popping up everywhere. Even if he could leave for the moment it takes at least three or four days to get back here and in that time the kingdom can come under an attack while he is gone. It's a choice he doesn't like but he can't risk not being there." Aii bites her lip "where could Deacon take her Frank…?" Frank frowned and stepped to her hugging her "I don't know but we will find her" he looked Julian "I need you to video call Ronnie, I need to tell him" Julian sighs. "As you wish…"

Dawn marched to the nursery, walking in it was dark in the room but with one unicorn night lamp dimmed the room. Michael stood in front of the crib, he turned to her "I just got her to sleep" he whispered. Dawn bites her lip "hallway now…" she whispered harshly, Michael frowned and followed her. Once in the hallway he closed the door softly, he turned to Dawn who slapped him a cross the face "How dare you! we trusted you, we let you in this house to help Jess and yet you used her for your spying for Darcaniea! Was it fun spying on my daughter for that dark witch?" she snapped, Michael frowned looking at her "true I was sent here to spy for her but… I got attached to Jess and Aerith I manly forgot about the spying even after Darcaniea got casted into the prison worlds…. I… would tell her what she was up too only when Darcaniea wanted to know…" They frowned at him, Zach stared at him "Levis… you told her about Levis didn't?" Michael nodded "Y-yes… I had too…" Dawn looked at him with anger "get out already, why are you still here?" Michael frowned "I can't leave.. Darcaniea put a hex spell on me, I can't leave without her telling me too or with Jess herself…. If I do… I will get sick.. blood will come out from ears… I tired to break the hex and I can't…." Dawn bites her lip and just walked past him and into the nursery.

Michael looked down feeling horrible, Zach looked at him "you want to talk to frank?" Michael shook his head "He might punch me…" Zach huffed and crossed his arms "I want to also but I'm holding back…" Michael leaned against the wall "Zach please… I need your help from getting this soul seal curse on me… Darcaniea owns my soul… I want help to get me free of it…" Zach frowned at him "I cannot help you but one can… your brother" Michael bites his lip "like he would ever help me, he will most likely kill me then hell me get my soul back…. I will not ask Lucifer for help…" Zach sighs "then you will never get your soul out of that witches hands, you just have to find another way, contact Darcaniea and get her to let you go" he said walking away "just go back to wherever your room is" he said heading back to Jess's room. Michael frowned and stepped to a window looking up to the sky "Father… please help me…" he closed his eyes has tears went down his face "Please help me with this curse I'm on… please…."

Julian was sitting on the window seal holding a blue crystal, he crushed it and Ronnie's aura flooded the room slightly. A light hologram of Ronnie appeared wearing a royal attire. He sighs as he placed his hand in his pocket. "To think I would be using something that boy created…So I was right to worry so it seems…" Julian bows. "My king…" Zach stepped in and see's this he smiled and bowed "King Ronnie" Frank bowed to him "King Ronnie…" Aii bowed "big brother" "Enough with the pleasantries. What's going on." He says.

Frank frowned "well… it seems the phoenix is still alive, set Darcaniea free who is pregnant with Cien's child, in freeing Darcaniea… Deacon was set free… he took Jess… and we can't feel where she is…" Zach frowned "How is Phoenix still alive… didn't Regina place that decay curse on Phoenix…?" Frank looked at him "Apparently she's in a new body" Ronnie sighs. "It would happen when I cannot be there but in times I've come prepared to a degree." Frank, Zach and Aii blinked at him "Come prepared?"

Julian held up another crystal. "It may or may not work but this crystal holds a bit of my aura in it. That brat Dante created this for me. Never thought I would use it…anyways with the connection I have with Regina it should lead you somewhere close to her but it's a 50/50 chance since this has never been tested or anything. My aura will glow if your close, but it will shatter if something…goes wrong. Other than that I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do." Frank nodded "Thank you king Ronnie" Zach looked at Frank "what you gonna do about your uncle?" Ronnie raised his eyebrow. Frank bites his lip "just leave Michael be I will deal with him later, how dare he trick Jess and spy for Darcaniea…. Why is he still here?" Zach frowned at him "He had a dark hex on him, if he lives he will sick deathly sick" Frank just took crystal "Zach lets go and look for her, Aii come" Aii nodded the three of them jumped out of the window.

Julian looked at Ronnie. "Your orders my King?" "Observe and report to me." Julian nodded as Ronnie's aura disappeared along with the halo gram. Julian sighs. "The things I do for this family…" He jumps out the window disappearing.

In Michael's room in the darkness of his room, he threw the mirror at the wall. He had just got down talking to Darcaniea, she refused to let him leave 'just another sick joke from her!' he slid down his bed and sat on the ground hugging his knee's, tears down his face. He suddenly felt a presence, he sighs "Brother…. Why are you here? To make fun of me?" Raphael looked down at him "No" Michael bites his lip "Then why are you here?!" he snapped.

Michael knelled down "I felt you pain brother… even with your soul being owned by that dark witch I can see your pain…" Michael sniffed "why… why do I feel this way….?" Raphael chuckled softly "Of all these millennium of years I never thought you would ever have such a feeling with in you brother" Michael looked up at him "What do you mean…?" Raphael poked his chest "Love, your in love" Michael frowned "In love….?" "Father has sent me to tell you that there is away to set you free" Raphael said, Michael eyes widen and reached for him holding his shoulders "How?!" Raphael smiled at him "You have to invoke Manon, he's the great god of all witchcraft, more powerful then father or the other gods, he created this universe" Michael frowned "But he… doesn't answer no one but the Mikcloud family…." Raphael got up "Then you gotta talk to a Mikcloud witch don't you? well I gotta go! Oh yeah I'm gonna be a grandpa!" Michael's eyes widen and looked away "Congrats… to you…" Raphael raised his eyebrow "your not gonna call it unpure?" Michael sighed "I don't care anymore…." Raphael chuckled. "So, it seems. Much luck to you then, brother."

Sound of crackling fire feeling a room, with a stone fireplace, wooden floors and walls. There was two wooden chairs near the fireplace. Off in the back of the room was a bed. There on the bed, Jess laid there asleep, humming slightly switching then her sat up gasping and breathing heavily. Looking around the room in a panic "W-Where…" she stopped and looked down and she was in nothing green velvet Lace Lingerie Set "What the…?" hearing the door opened , she snapped her head up and looked to see Deacon walking in nothing but boxers. Her eyes widen at him, he chuckled "Seems you awake my little witch" Jess backed up into the bedframe has he crawled on the bed to her "Don't touch me!" she shouted at him, he frowned at her "don't shout at me little witch" he pointed something making her look and see's a leg chain on her ankle, her eyes widen "this metal…" he grinned "Anti magic, no will find you not even that old geezer wolf!"

Jess frowned at him "Please let me go! I have a daughter back at home please!" Deacon frowned at her "So you have a child?" Jess nodded "Please she needs her mother!" Deacon sighed "no, I've waited two thousand nineteen years for this and I will not let you go!" Jess bites her lip "I'm not Regina! Stop this creepy sick twisted love for her!" Deacon growled pulling her leg making her gasp and he was over her "You will given into me witch or I will force this on you" Jess shook "No… I will not given into you! I want to go home! To my daughter!" Deacon frowned at her "I have a life! I'm gonna graduate from high school, I'm gonna go to prom! And I'm not gonna miss my mother's wedding!" Deacon bites her lip leaned down and did a hiss making her head move to the side shutting her eyes "just like her… you won't give in… Then I have no choice" her eyes widen when he bite down on her neck, she screamed.

Oichi was home pacing. Danni was using one of the triplets playmats for Zane to take a nap on. "Oichi stop that." "I can't…I should be out there helping!" "Don't make me repeat myself Oichi…just call Sakamoto and talk to your boys." Oichi bit her lip. "While I'm talking to my son's, Aerith might we wondering where her mother is right now!" She stormed up the stairs in a angry fit. Danni sighs and crossed her arms. 'I hope they can find her…'

In the next couple of days, Kaci was pacing. Ross in the chair rocking Azaya "Kaci stop pacing…" Kaci frowned "How can I…? It's been 4 days and no has found her! Poor baby Aerith must want her mother…. And to find out the phoenix is still alive, release Darcaniea who is pregnant by Cien is out know!? How can I calm down? Oh yeah not to mention that fucken house keeper has been Michael all this time?! I knew something was wrong with him the moment I laid eyes on him! He was too good to be true!" "Sitting here stressing about it going to be the death of you. All we can do is wait and hope they find her." Ross says sighing. "Jess is a strong chick, she will make it back to us." Azaya then started to fuss awake, Ross chuckled "I know your mama woke you up" Kaci's eyes widen with a red face "Did you just call me mama..?" Ross grinned "you did carry her and gave birth to her" Kaci flushed and sat down and pouted.

Frank landed in the forest with crystal in his hands, it started to slightly glow making his eyes widen "She's nearby…." Zach and Aii appeared next to him "lets hurry" Aii nodded and dashed off the direction where the glow was getting brighter.

Jetter stood in front of Michael "You want to contact Manon?" Michael nodded "yeah… please it's the only way to release me from this curse…" Jetter closed his eyes "sister bring it in" Michael turned to see Violet walked in with a Antique French box. Walking over to Jetter, Jetter reached over and opened it, he then took out a Galaxy Glass Orb "This is the link to Manon" Michael blinked at it "So what does it do…?" Jetter handed it to him "stare into it and he will let you know" he said walking out of the room with violet closing the door. Michael frowned and looked at the orb 'how is this gonna work…?' he just stared at it and stared at it until he started to see the galaxy in the orb moving his eyes widen has it started to move faster and faster and got closer and closer, he felt like he was being pulled in. he closed his eyes then opened then to see he was in space, a galaxy "Where aim I….?" "The Cosmos" he heard a voice and turned to see a ball of light, his eyes widen and bowed "oh great lord Manon" "what brings you here archangel Michael?" Manon asked him Michael looked up at him "to free me of this curse on me…"

At Home, Oichi was laying on the floor as the triplets crawled all over her. Sakamoto was in the kitchen with Takara. Oichi sighs depressingly. Last night, she got caught in the trance because she tried to sneak out to help look for Jess, when she came to, Terry had found her standing outside a cave. She put her face into the floor. 'I'm hopeless…I am no use to anyone…' Sakamoto walked out with a tray of pudding cups and frowned. "Ichi stop that, if you sink into the floor anymore then you already are then your going to fall through with the boys." Oichi turned her head. "I know…" Sakamoto walked over and sat the tray of pupping cups in front of her. Of course, the boys got to it first, something Oichi didn't mind. Sakamoto rubbed her back. "She will be found soon. Don't give up hope." He headed back into the kitchen.

Frank, Zach and Aii end up at a cave with lit torches in front of it, River then dropped down next to them "River?" Frank looked at her with a frown. River's eyes where dragon slit "don't you dare say a word" he sighed. The crystal in his hand was glow brightly "She's in here" Frank said, Zach growled "Lets get her out of Deacons hands" Aii bites her lip and nodded. The three of them walk into the cave, they were walk through long cave walls. Then coming across a door, they looked at each other and nodded to each other. Frank raised his hand and did a angelic scan on the door "It's not trapped" Frank said "Looks like he didn't put to much plain on it" Zach reached out opening the door, the three of them stepping in to see a normal cabin interior of a family room. "I don't' smell him.." Aii said, Frank nodded "Let's check every room" River right away started to reach the rooms.

Rushing to ever room, "Jess… JESSICA!" she shouted and rushed down the hall and stopped at a room smelling blood coming from it, her eyes widen and opened it ad stepping in, she scanned the room and her eyes landed on the bed, Rivers eyes widen in fear. Seeing Jess on that bed, she was naked. River rushed to her "Jessica.." she knelled down rubbing her face cried "I'm sorry… forgive me for taking so long…" "Frank I found her!" she shouted, no long Frank, Aii and Zach rushed in. Zach bites his lip and rushed over, looked to see her neck was bitten. He reached down felt for a pulse, he smiled "Good she's still alive.." Aii grips her fist "Lets get her out of here before that monster comes back"

Then hearing a door slammed they all sharply turned to see him. Deacon's eyes turned into his Hybrid eyes "My unwanted visitors" Zach growled and hissed, Aii's eyes widen in pure anger has her fox fire's appeared around her. River did her dragon growl "You will pay for doing this to Jess!" Deacon grinned showing his fangs "she belongs to me know, I marked her has my life mate and nothing will change it" their eyes widen, Frank bites his lip and steps forward and his angelic aura appeared heavily and his spear appeared in his hand "You disgust me… you could never have Regina and now you have taken her reincarnation" Deacon backed up slightly from that spear "What you gonna do a half angel boy?! Kill me? So unangel of you!" he growled out, Frank's eyes narrowed "you will let us leave with her or I will cast you to hell, I have the spear of destiny I can do such a thing, I think my uncle would love nothing more to half your wicked soul"

Deacon growled at him then smirked "only way to get to her out is to remove that chain on her ankle?" River's eyes widen and looked to see anti magical chain "that's why we can't sense her… the anti magic chains…" Aii growled "Let me take him… I'm more powerful then him" Deacon laughed "Like you can Fox" Aii growled "If Ronnie was here he would take you down with in seconds!" she shouted, Frank gripped his spear "Zach pick her up" Zach nodded and gently picked her up.

Deacon growled "you will not leave with her…" "Aii fox fire" Frank looked at her, Aii grinned and Deacon narrowed and was ready when Aii blasted a fox fire at him, Frank right away turned around and thrusted his spear at the chains breaking a part off, they were still connected to her ankle. River then moved has the fox fire disappeared and Deacon's eyes widen seeing River transform rushing at him and her fist hit his face making him go through the rock wall. "Let's move know!" Frank shouted, they all nodded to him rushed out of the room with Jess. In the cave wall a deep growl echoed and the rock was pushed out of the way and Deacon walked out of the hole in the rock wall has black veins appeared around his eyes and he shouted in anger and rushed after them.

In Okami, Ronnie was sitting alone in his throne room thinking. Julian was keeping him updated with the search for Jess. He let out a soft growl. "If I were there it might have went faster to reach her but it cannot be help." He closed his eyes. "I'm sure they will find her." The doors opened in a rush and Jackal ran in. "My King! We have trouble!" Ronnie opened his eyes and got up. "Of course, we do…" Making it outside, they looked up into the sky to see ravens flying in the sky like a blanket, it shields the sky, blocking out any ray of light that would have hope to appear. "She's close…" Ronnie growls out. The citizens who were still trying to gather their things felt a gloaming, dark vibe in the air as the ravens swamped the sky.

Reaching the Mikcloud manor, rushing in the grounds Deacon was right behind them when he picked up a statue and tossed it at them "GIVE HER BACK!" he growled loudly. Frank turned around and speared the statue and pointed at him "Back off Deacon, I'm warning" Deacon grounded "fucken angel…." "You are in the Mikcloud estate, you are out numbered" he said has Jetter, Violet and members of the family appeared behind frank, Jetter had the devise in his hand "Unless you don't want to be in the devise again leave" Frank warned him. Deacon bites his lip and backed up "Fine but don't think this is over…" with his hybrid speed he was gone. Frank sighed, Zach still has Jess in his arms "Lets get her inside and looked over"

Oichi's eyes opened, she looked around and saw she was in bed. 'Must have fallen asleep. I guess Saki put me in bed.' She sighs until a scent of blood hit her noses. She sat up quickly knowing this scent. 'Jess!?' She was about to get up when the spell in her chest activated. She gasps out as she falls back on the bed. 'No…not now…' In the back of her head she a light chuckle. "Sleep little pup…sleep…" Oichi's eyes went empty and they closed. The door opened and Sakamoto walked in. He went over to the bed and pulled the blanket over her. He rubbed her head and walked back out.

Kaci smiled looking at the text "They found her!" Ross on the couch watching Azaya in the swinging chair fast asleep "That's good" he smiled Kaci giggled and sat down next to him and leaned on his side looking down at their daughter, she did a cute little yawn and opened her eyes. Kaci and Ross smiled down at her, Azaya smiled up at the moving her little arms then started to fuss. Kaci smiled "Awww shhh it's okay" he reached down gently picking her up "your auntie Marie is gonna visit for 20 minutes today I hope and maybe one day you will get too meet you cousin Paxton if he would allow it" he bounces her softly, she yawn against his shoulder.

"If he allows it? What is your brain thinking…with the way your going, Paxton will never come see her?" Kaci frowned. "So, what do you think we should do?" "Force her cute face in his. Paxton is half angel, that side of him is weak to kids. It's the demon side that is keeping him from getting close to her. I say when there is a chance, we go over there for a visit and see how it goes. Plus, I want to see Sonya up close with my niece or nephew." Kaci smiled "We should have a surprise baby shower for them! Then we can get him close to her!" he grinned "We can have Oichi join with the planning" he chuckled. Azaya yawned again but pushed her face against Kaci's chest, Kaci blinked "Sweetie I don't have boobs..." Ross shook his head. "No matter how many times you say it she's still going to try. Which is pretty cute haha."

At the Mikcloud manor, Chida and Jin where walking through with the twins. Luna in Chida's and Miles in Jin's. Violet walking out of the room she smiled at them "Boys, she's still asleep" they nodded to her and walked into the room, where Jess was laying on the bed hooked on IV's. Frank, Aii and River where watching over her. Zach was cleaning her neck, they frowned "Father… how is she?" Zach not looking up at them "weak, I'm cleaning the bite mark on her neck" Jin frowned "he marked her didn't he?" he asked bouncing Miles who giggled. Chida's eyes widen "Marked her….?" Frank frowned "Marked her has life mate… something we cannot change…" then the twins started to fuss, Chida sighed "There hungry again, father we will be right back" he nodded has they left.

Aii on the floor was trying to calm down, River bites her lip 'terry…. I wish you where here….' Hearing running in the hall, Frank looked to see Danni burst in the room with Zane on her hip, she saw Jess and her eyes widen. Frank walked to her "She's alright Danni, your goddaughter is alright" Zach got up "I patched up her neck but… it seems when I exam her he..." he bites his lip, Frank frowned and looked down 'he did…' Aii growled "How dare he touch her!" River growled getting up and walked away to upset 'Terry I need you…!' Danni frowned and looked down. "Jess…" She shook her head. "We have to be positive right now. We got her back and that's a good thing…please tell me Dawn knows everything?" Zach nodded "Dawn knows, she's on her way with Aerith"

"I need to call Oichi…I'll be back…" Danni says leaving with tears in the corner of her eyes. Zane looked up at her as she dialed Oichi's number. It rung a few time but she never picked up. She sighs and called Sakamoto who picked up quickly. "Danni, sorry I was trying to reach her phone." "Where is she? I thought she would have notice Jess was back and rushed on over here. She's sleeping." Danni frowned. "Then wake her up!" She felt Zane jump in her arms. She bounced him a bit. "I can't…no matter how hard I try, I think she overused herself and her body forced itself to sleep like the time she took over for Ronnie." Danni sighed. "That girl…alright well just listen and tell her everything when she wakes up."

Darcaniea was laying a examine bed, Phoenix, Markth and Cien where standing around her has Noah was squeezing the warm gel on her tummy, he was slightly sweating with nerves due to Cien's dark glare on him. Putting the ultrasound wand on the Darcaniea's pregnant stomach. All their heads turned to the monitor, right away they see the baby. Darcaniea had a soft smile on her "my daughter…" Noah sighed "We don't know the gender yet and you are 14 weeks Lady Darcaniea" Darcaniea narrowed at him "I know it's a girl you fool, I can sense it to be a girl" Phoenix chuckled "Has do I, she's gonna be strong " Cien started at the monitor 'my daughter… I have a daughter…' he smiled "our Daughter…." He took Darcaniea's hand. She chuckled "Yes our daughter"

Noah started to taking snap shots of the ultrasound "So I take it that your not gonna be killing jess anytime soon?" Darcaniea looked at him and nodded "I'm pregnant, I don't have time to play with Jess" removing the wand, he cleaned her stomach "well that's good" Phoenix smiled "so who's gonna be the god mother?" Darcaniea grinned and looked at Markth "I need you to do me a favor Markth"

Samuel was in one of his domain's, The Wither forest of Souls. It was a cold, dark, place where lost souls went and wondered around until there was a soul purpose for them. They could only be removed by him. He was there to collect a certain tool that was created a long time ago. A flask that could hold a very powerful soul. Walking on a clear path, bright lights by passed him. He soon came up to a lone tree with a carved-out hole in the middle. He smiled. "Found it." He walked up to the tree and reached his hand inside. He pulled out a beautiful empty flask with golden decorations. "This will be a perfect tool to use for him. The time is almost near. My lady Oichi, I apologize for the sacrifice you are about to give. I fear it is the only way for fate to stay on its true course." Then suddenly he felt a summon, he was being summoned by someone. Sam chuckled. "Being summoned huh." He sent the flask away to a place he could reach it. "Now, let's see who wishes to bother me today."

At the Mikcloud manor, Jess's eyes fluttered open. She groaned slightly sitting up, looking around she can tell she was in the Mikcloud manor in her old room. The room was dark but dimed with a lamp, she looked to her arm and see's an IV. Frowning she reached up and felt the bandage on her neck, biting her lip she looked down 'I was found…' hearing a soft whimper she turned to Akalia, she was wagging her tail in happiness that Jess was awake and put her head slightly down on the bed, Jess smiled and petted her "Akalia, I'm sorry I worried you I think it's time that you and Aii stay with me at my place for now on, you are no longer have to tied to the Mikcloud manor" Then suddenly Akalia lifted her head and started to growl at the window, Jess frowned turned to see Markth standing there "What do you want demon…?" Markth frowned "what happen to you?" Jess bites her lip and eyes shined showing him the Regina in her is not in the mood for his games "Speak and leave…. I'm not in the mood for your shit even when you went behind my back bring back Phoenix. You had her soul didn't? you had until the right body came along for you to put her in" Markth sighed "Yes" he stepped over, Akalia growled deeply at him showing her teeth "I have come to give you something from Lady Darcaniea"

Jess bites her lip "And what is it?" Markth placed a red envelope next to her, Jess blinked at it and picked up, opening it, she frowned to see a Ultrasound "Why… Why is she giving me this…?" "well is seems for some reason, you were named the godmother" Markth said to her, Jess's eyes widen and looked up at him "G-GodM-mother….?" Markth nodded "I don't know why maybe she thinks if anything happens you would look after her daughter" Jess blinked "she's having a girl?" Markth nodded to her again "Know what happen to you? I can sense something on… a mate claim…?" Jess frowned and looked down "Deacon…" Markth's eyes widen "He escaped when Phoenix let Darcaniea free… he kidnapped and… and…." She stopped when she felt Markth petted her head "You don't need to tell me… I think I can tell what he did you…. " "Leave… go back to your dark witch" Jess muttered, Markth sighs softly "I will be back in the mere future about the baby" he said disappearing out the window.

Jess sighed putting the picture back in the envelope and putting it under her pillow has the door opened Frank stepped in, his eyes widen to see Jess up, she looked at him. With that look he shook and closed the door locking it, he walked over and sat down next to her "Are you alright?" Jess frowned leaned on him, he smiled and hugged her slightly "your alright, your home save and sound" he gently said to her rubbing her back, he felt her tearing on him "it's alright…" Akalia did a whimper and licked her arm showing her that it's alright know. 

Samuel appeared in the forest, he looked around 'the forest of snakes…. Did Markth a demon summon me?' "Hello Reaper" he turned to see a girl with long black hime cut hair and piercing red eyes. He smiled at her "Phoenix Shadowlena, possessing a body I see" Phoenix chuckled "figures you would know who I am, Yes I summoned you here" He laughs a bit. "Is that right. To go through the trouble of doing that. What could you possibly need from one such as I?" Phoenix chuckled at him "I wish to buy a soul from you"

Samuel had a smile on his face. "I see. If it's the soul I think you want, then you wouldn't have to buy it." Phoenix raised her eyebrow "Really now?"

"One of my many duties as a reaper is to make sure that the ribbon of fate is kept accurate as possible. Many before me have failed and was replaced. I simply find a better and effective way to make fate come to pass. The soul you may want does not affect my plans in any way therefore, I have no issues giving it back. Unless you wish to waste that oh so rare coin you have on you. Or maybe I am wrong, and you wish for another soul to be brought." Samuel says with a soft smile. Phoenix chuckled "Such a lovely offer, good the Soul of Clover Meyers"

"As you wish" Samuel held his out his hand and a white crystal pendent appeared. In his other hand a small light appeared. Samuel looked into the light. 'Ah, there you are.' She closes his hand and it shook. "Seems like he is eager to come back." Samuel placed Clover's soul into the white crystal and a light shined in his hands. Opening his hands, the white pendent floated in mid-air. "The dead is done." It floated over to her. "Now, if that is all you need, I have much work to do. Your actions do not bother the strings of fate at the moment but, please keep it that way. It makes my job much easier." He says with a slight laugh. Phoenix chuckled "Of course enjoy your fun reaper sacrificing an innocent wolf girl" Samuel laughed, "To those who are blinded by what's in front of them it seems like my actions are evil. However, I am a natural force. If you and everyone else was able to see what I can then you would learn that sacrifices are needed to keep the fate stable, even at the expense of one person. That is why not many people can do this job. Farwell." His body disappear in front of her.

Once alone, Phoenix chuckled at the soul and poked it has a ghostly apparition of Clover appeared, his eyes widen at her "y-you're…." Phoenix chuckled "you can sense my soul in this body can't you? even as a ghost you are such a clever vampire" Clover frowned at her "Why did you get my soul back Phoenix?" she chuckled at him "To bring you back, the request of my daughter, Darcaniea" Clover frowned "Her?! Why? She threw me out of my own home! Took my son from me!" Phoenix chuckled "she has her reasons, Clover now then I cannot bring back your body as it was destroyed but Regina but you can possess a body I have for you" Clover looked at her "and what body would that be?" Phoenix grinned "Come and I will show you"

Valeriea was walking down to her prisons. Behind her was Alcaeus and Crissy. They went lower and lower until they came to a cage. Valeriea walked up to it and using her magic she unlocks it and walked in. There wasn't much light in the cage, but Crissy and Alcaeus could see something big chained up. Valeriea stopped right in front of the area that was covered in darkness. "You have been a good boy for the last months. I have made sure that you will never betray me again. Now, you have a task to accomplish, even if it's against your adopted family and your son." Crissy and Alcaeus heard heavy breathing and a gust of hot wind blew out the cave. Large Dark purple eyes appeared from the darkness. "Yes…Lady Valeriea…I will burn all who stands against you." Valeriea chuckled. "Very good." She turned back to Crissy. "It is time I leave for a while. I will return with my daughter and kill all those who kept her from me." Crissy nodded. "I will prepare everything for you Val." She took her leave. Alcaeus stood there in silence making her chuckle. 'Such obedience to me…this will work out perfectly.'

Jess know alone, she was looking in mirror at herself, her hand reaches up and touches her bandage neck frowning "Why… did this happen to me…?" hearing a wings flapped she turned to the window to see Michael himself, she blinked at him "What are you doing? Did she tell you to leave?" Michael stepped over to her "No, I was able to lift the curse she had put on me, with the help of Manon" Jess's eyes widen "really…?" Michael nodded and he frowned at her neck 'she's been marked.. I can't touch her anymore…' "I can't touch you anymore… he mate marked you… it wont disappear unless he dies" Jess frowned "What do you want Michael?" he knelled making her eyes widen at him "What are you doing….?" "I wish to be linked with you like my nephew, Aii" Jess looked taken back but inside her Regina came fourth "Do you repent your sins Archangel Michael?" Michael nodded "Yes I do… being around you and Aerith changed me.." "Have you asked forgiveness?" Regina asked him, Michael nodded "I have… but he still has not answered me…." Regina smiled at him and gently put her hand on his head "he may not answer you but I can tell he has forgiven you to an extent Michael" Michael nodded to her "therefore I will do a Familiar link binding with you" Michael's eyes widen and looked up at her "Thank you Jess or Regina" she chuckled "I'm both Jess and Regina, we are one give me your hands Michael" Michael smiled and stood up and they put their palms flat against each other, her eyes widen closed and Michael's eyes closed has magic swirled around them. "Éirim le Dia an cheangailteach, déanaim mo chorp agus m'anam a cheangal le Michael an archangel mar mo chuid eolais go dtí an lá a theastaíonn sé a thuilleadh" she chanted has Michael gasped feeling the binding familiar bond running through his body and soul. The spell ended, removing their hands from together "It is done" the door to the room opened and Frank rushed in and his eyes widen, Michael looked at him "Nephew…" Frank bites his lip "tell me you did not do a soul and body familiar link with him…?" Jess looked at him "I did, he is no longer under Darcaniea's control. He was cleansed by Manon, asked for forgiveness and repent all of his sins, you have a problem with my decision Frank?" Frank shook feeling her magic ripple through his body he knelled "N-No…. my Lady…" Jess smiled "Good"

Sakamoto dapped Oichi's head. She was sweating as she slept. He sighed. 'What's going on with your body now…' "Sakamoto." He looked up to see Samuel appear before him. "Sam…" Samuel smiled. "Hello, sorry to pop by. I have been keeping an eye on Oichi for a while now and there is something that you should know." Sakamoto frowned. "What I am about to tell you will be known only by you. Once I tell you a seal on your mind will activate and prevent anyone from learning what you know." "Is this about Oichi?" Samuel nodded. "I thought it would be best for you to know this ahead of time so that you do not interfere." Sakamoto stood up. "What is it…" Samuel walked up to him. "On March 20th of this year, the trance Oichi will be under will be more powerful then ever before. Nothing will break it this time. Her body will follow the trail Valeriea has made for her and once she reach her destination, her soul will be taken from her body." Sakamoto held his breath. "She will be alive however, by the time you and everyone else reach there Valeriea will not have time to kill her but her body would be a lifeless doll without a soul."

"Would it be like Kaci when his soul was taken? At that time?" Samuel nodded. "Yes, however, I will prevent Oichi's body from decaying." He reached out and touched Sakamoto's shoulders. "Oichi's soul is very special and she is the key for progressing the fate of this world and humanity itself. I know you do not want to accept it but, Oichi's sacrifice will not go wasted I promise you that." Sakamoto gripped his fist. "So there is nothing I can do for her?" "Wait for her. She will come back to you." Sakamoto nodded. "I see…" Samuel smiled. "Good, now I must seal the information, it will break once events are in place." Before Sakamoto could ask what he meant he felt a sharp pain in his head and he blacked out.

Jess smiled holding Luna, Chida and Jin where in the room with her. Luna giggled and babbled "Their getting so big" Jin chuckled bouncing Miles who was chuckling "Yup getting bigger, soon their 1st birthday will be here" Chida said smiling. Jess smiled "Yeah" the door opened and Dawn walked in with Aerith, Jess smiled "Mom" Dawn smiled "I'm glad you are save, I was so close to go find you but Zach left without telling.." Aerith looked at her mother pouted reaching for her "Mama!" Jess chuckled "Chida take Luna" Chida nodded taking Luna, Dawn stepped over putting Aerith in her lap. Jess snuggled her "Oh my baby girl I missed you!" Aerith giggled "Mama! Mama!" they chuckled at them with smiles on their faces.

On February 15th, Oichi was packing a bag, getting ready to leave. When Jess was found she stayed sleep for nearly three days. When she came to, she had Sakamoto take her over to Jess where she hugged, cried, and snuggled the heck out of her. Soon after that, Ronnie had recalled all the wolf clans allied to his kingdom to come back home. Valeriea was making her move.

Sakamoto walked down with a duffle back making her frown. "You are not going." "I am going." "Saki no, you have to stay and watch the kids. I have to go by myself. It's a family matter." Sakamoto frowned. "Your right and as your soon to be husband I have to the right to go." Oichi sighs. "You are being stubborn, our babies need their dad." "…and their mom…I'm not letting you do this alone the entire Ruska family is backing Ronnie and your clan as well." Oichi eyes widen slightly. "When was this?" Sakamoto chuckled. "Don't look so surprised. Grandfather would never let Ronnie do this alone. He is already there awaiting our arrival. So we should hurry up." Oichi frowned. "Okay…then what about the kids?"

They heard the door bell ring. "Already taken care of." They walked downstairs and opened the door to see Paxton and Sonya. "Hi! We are here to babysit!" She said with a brighten face. Oichi smiled. "Aw! Thank you both!" She hugged Sonya and rubbed her belly. "I hope they don't drive you silly." Sonya shook her head. "I sure they will be angels! Thank for letting us use your home. We promise to take very good care of it." Oichi smiled and looked at Sakamoto. "See, I have everything covered."

When they got their bags pack, they said good bye to Takara and the boys who were in the play room. Oichi made sure Paxton knew where everything was and left to go outside. Walking to the sidewalk, Danni and Joseph jumped down with bags on their back. Terry also appeared on the other side of her. "How did Dustin take the news?" Joseph frowned. "I'm not a fighter like you all so he was worried but once I told him that I was helping with the evacuation plans he felt a bit better that I wasn't going to be on the frontline." Danni rubbed his head. "Your father would be proud of you." Joseph smiled and nodded.

Oichi held up her arm and her beads appear. "Okay, let's see how this works out. Take me home to Okami!" Her beads lit up and one bead separated from it. It floated in front of them and shined a bright light that covered their bodies. The light was so bright that they had to shield their eyes. When the light died down, they opened their eyes to see there were standing in the middle of an almost empty town. "Whoa! It really works!? Is this like some instant transportation?" Terry said with sparkles in his eyes. Oichi watched the bead connect back to the bracelet and disappear on her wrist. "I think papa said it can only transport me to places I have actually been." Terry chuckled. "Cool either way."

Jess at Kaci and Ross's was holding Azaya, Ross and on the floor playing Aerith who was handing him a tea cup "drink?" ross blinked and looked down to see some liquid in it "What's in the cup?" Aerith smiled brightly "juice!" Jess chuckled "It's her blood juice" Ross raised his eyebrow "is it good?" Jess chuckled "Of course, I made it myself with O negative I get" Aerith pouted "Drwink!" Kaci chuckled "Oooo she's getting upset uncle Ross" Ross sighed and drank it, he licked his lips and blinked "Mhmm not bad" Aerith giggled "Yay!"

Jess smiled and felt something and looked down to see Azaya was pushing into her boobs "Oh my someone is hungry" Kaci looked over and chuckled "She does that to me too, she thinks I have boobs, you wanna feed her?" Jess smiled "Yeah" Kaci got up and walked to the kitchen. Aerith stepped over "Baby hngry?" Jess smiled "yes sweetie"

Aerith pouted "Me feed!" think blinked at her, Ross chuckled and picked her up putting her on the couch where she stood has Kaci walked over, he handed Jess the bottle and Aerith "No! me!" Jess chuckled "I know come on" Aerith smiled and reached her tiny hands and gently held it with her mom to Azaya's mouth who right away started to eat from the bottle. Aerith smiled "Baby…" Jess smiled at her "your doing a good job Aerith with you little cousin" Kaci chuckled and sat on ross's lap taking out his phone snapping a picture of them.

Oichi and the others walked through the city a bit because heading back to the castle. "I see you all made it." They looked back to see Seth, Rune, Reshma and her son Bracken waiting on the stair case. "Your grandfather is awaiting you. Valeriea is on the move and she isn't going to be alone." Oichi nodded and followed them into the castle.

Inside, there weren't many guards. "They must be in the underground lab…" Danni says as they walked. Oichi bit her lip. "Then everyone else must be around the kingdom on watch out…did they say how large a force she was bring?" Seth shook his head. "No, Valeriea is a master in necromancy. She can awake the dead, giving her an endless army. Its best that we strike her hard and fast so that she does not reach the castle. Most of the civilians here have been moved to the escape tunnels but they need an escort incase the witch sends her ghouls after them. Joseph nodded. "That's where I come in. I can help people get to safely." Oichi smiled at him. "Do your best brother."

Reaching the throne room, Ronnie, Faye, Lily, and Jackal were there but Faye and Ronnie were in a heated argument. "Ronnie you can't go half assed in this. I'm sorry. I know you see Dorian as your bother but he must be stopped now." Ronnie turned his head. "You are ask me to strike down the only ties I have to know who I am…" "Ronnie you haven't gotten any answers from that man in decades! He will never tell you anything! He has been stringing you along trying to take this kingdom from you. He isn't even your real brother love…" Ronnie looks down. "Even so…" "My King…" Ronnie looked at Jackal. "Madam Faye is correct. It is because Dorian that Valeriea got in here and took Terrance and it is because of him now that an army stands at our doors. If he continues to live then I am afraid this cycle will keep going until one of you meets an end." Lily nodded. "You have made tough chooses before, this is another one." Lily says. "As a king you must do what is right for your people. Dorian is a treat to us now." Ronnie sighs. Faye took his hand. "My love, this is going to be a tough battle, I know but you don't have to worry about your past anymore. You have a whole family and Kingdom now and everyone here loves you for who you are." She placed his hand on her cheek. "Do what you do best my love. Protect your family from this threat…" Ronnie closes his eyes. "Yes, I understand…Dorian must be put down before he cause more harm. It is for the best…"

Frank frowned at Michael "Why would you ask her to link with you?" Michael sighs looking up a the sky "I'm in love" Frank's eyes widen "in love…?" "According Raphael.. I'm in love Jess.. which I think he is right.. spending so much time with her and Aerith… changed my heart.. my ways… Frank I want you to know I'm sorry for what I did you, to your son" Frank looked surprised "What about Lyle? Mara? You gonna apologize to them?"

Michael nodded "I will, I've already talk to Gabriel about it.. surprised he's letting me near them…" Frank sighed "and Paxton…? You gonna apologized to him? After all you made his life fear of looking over his shoulder on when your gonna show up and kill him…" Michael closed his eyes "I will… Jess told me that if the link severed between us by me being killed it would hurt her soul… so I don't think Paxton will try and kill me" Frank sighs again "lets hope he doesn't"

As the day rolled on, Everyone was suiting up for battle. Seth and his family were dressed in red and black royal attire. They were spread out along the top of the walls. Down below was Ronnie's men, they were dressed in their royal battle attire and in formation. Any other clan that was there helping them against the threat was around in the city, underground protecting Lorelei, or helping citizens move to a safer area.

Oichi was in the garden looking up at the trees. She was wearing A light armor that is created by using Rare material in the underground lab. It is resistant to most matters of element and has a great defense against magic. The attire consisted of White and blue colors, the Chest jacket was white and blue with a lotus flower symbol on it, Matching white pants. A blue fireproof cloth around the waist area and white gauntlets. Her hair was cut short down to her back and in a low ponytail. She had her eyes closed as she tried to calm herself down.

Behind her Sakamoto walked up and wrapped his arms around her. "We will get through this hun." Oichi opened her eyes and smiled. "I know. If the worst comes, I would rather save everyone I can rather than sacrifice them on this battle…." Sakamoto let her go and turned her around. "Oichi, you know that we can't save everyone…" Oichi frowned and nodded. "I know. It's a terrible truth but I know. Everyone who is risking their lives have chosen to be here. I shouldn't disrespect them when they are coming to our aid." Sakamoto kissed her forehead.

"Oh, I hope I am not interrupting anything." Sakamoto and Oichi turned around to see Lily dressed for battle as well. She was holding a sword in her hands. "Grandma are you fighting to?" Lily smiled. "I'm with the medical teams. I think my battle life is over, that is Faye department. Despite her age she can still become a war Goddess haha." Oichi chuckled and looked at the sword. "Why do you have a sword?" Lily smiled softly. "This is your Grandfather Anthony sword. It once was your father's swords as well. With them both gone it is only right that it gets past down to you." Oichi's eyes widen. "Grandpa Anthony's sword?" Lily walked up to her. "It was actually a gift to Ronnie but Anthony never had a chance to give it to him." "Really? Why?" Lilly laughed. "Take a hold of it hunny."

Oichi nodded and grabbed the sword. The sheath of it was a beautiful blue color and the hilt was made out of metal she didn't recognize and blue leather was wrapped around it and had a wolf pendent in the middle. She grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword out, it looked like a regular blade. "Grandma?" "Now, pour your aura into it." Oichi blinks at her but did what she was told. Her eyes widen when the sword started to absorb her aura. It started to change forms. She watched as the hilt became gold almost like machinery. The blade itself reformed itself into a thin, wide blue blade that matched her aura. "O-Oh wow! What is happening!" Sakamoto eyes widen at this. "What kind of sword is that?"

Lily clamps her hands together. "As werewolves, we cannot use magic. In the world we live in today, there are beings who are capable to advance in life by using magic. It makes their lives a bit easier for those who don't have it, in some opinions. Witches have their strong connection to it. Vampires may not be able to use it, but they have a lot of qualities that can carry them on through life. What do we werewolves have? Other then being very strong, resistant against all diseases, venom, and can transform. Your grandfather's way of thinking, and your fathers, was like absorb They didn't want us to get left behind when the time came that our strongest skills were made useless. Since we don't have magic we use science. The mechanical hilt is an energy absorber. It will absorb your aura and turned it into a sword that can slice through anything. Your grandfather wanted this to be a peace offering to Ronnie but thought it would be silly so he kept it. I was scared that his hard work would go to waste but then you came along. This sword is a one and only and can only be used by you and Ronnie." Oichi smiled. "Thank you grandma! I swear I this gift will not go to waste!" Lily giggled I know sweetie. Now go on, its about time for things to get started around here." Oichi nodded.

Back at Kaci's, Kaci was up in the nursery putting Azaya down for her nap. Jess was looking out the window with a frown, Ross walked over to with Aerith in his arms "What's wrong?" Jess frowned "I feel something is wrong… like something bad is about to happen… I can't shake this feeling… Ross.." "Well considering Oichi and her family are going up against a full power dark witch without much preparation. You should have a bad feeling. With you being a new mom, you should now understand. If our daughter was taken from us wouldn't we do anything to get her back? " Jess nodded "yeah we would do anything"

Ross sighs. "Valeriea would probably stop at nothing to get her daughter back. Even kill a whole kingdom. It's going to bad… this battle will not be an easy one for them." Jess frowned "if only there was away to do it without killing innocent lives…" Aerith started babbling like she was singing, Jess chuckled and turned to her "you singing sweetie" Aerith giggled.

Ross's tablet vibrate. He picked it up to see someone was calling him from Oichi's tablet. He answered it and Takara's face appeared in the camera. It was dark around her but Ross could tell she was hiding under the bed. "Hi!" She yelled out. Ross chuckled. "Hey there Takara. What are you doing with your mom's tablet and why are you hiding." Takara frown. "Mama…go bye bye… " She tears up and starts crying. Ross frowned. "She will be back. Don't cry." Aerith with in his arms "No cry!" Jess appeared over Ross's shoulder "Takara it's okay sweetie, your mother will be home soon" 

"Takara?" They saw a light flash showing someone had lifted the bed a bit. "Takara come from under the bed. "No!" Takara yelled. "Pax that you?" Ross asked. "Yeah." "She misses Oichi." "I know that." They saw Takara get lifted slightly. "Noo! Want mama!" She yelled in tears. The tablet was taken away and Paxton's face showed up. Takara had her face in his shoulder crying. "She's been running and hiding from us all day." "Want me to come get it? She might be more comfortable over here. Plus you got the boys to think about." Ross asked. Aerith smiled at Paxton "Ho!"

They watched Paxton stumbled a bit and then heard the laughter of Ayden. Paxton sighs. "I don't want her crying all day but if you want to come get her you can. I don't know when Oichi will be back." Jess chuckled "I'll come over get her, Ross stay here and watch Aerith, I need to clear my head anyways" she said kissing Aerith's forehead "Be good for you uncle Ross" Aerith giggled at her "ok!" Jess walked away, Aerith giggled and looked at Paxton "Paxxy!" Paxton smiled slightly. "Hello to you to Aerith. I'm gonna go pack a bag for her. Later." He says ending the call. Ross sighs. "Another short conversation… oh well…" Kaci walked over "She's finally asleep… oh where's Jess?" "Went to go get Takara" Ross said bouncing Aerith who giggled.

Paxton walked into the kitchen and saw Sonya starting on dinner. "Hey Jess is coming to get Takara." Sonya frowned and then pouted. "But we are suppose to take care of her." Paxton chuckled as he rubbed Takara's back. "I know but it would be better for her to with Jess until Oichi gets back. Okay?" Sonya sighs. "Okay." "I'll go pack her a small bag. I'll be back." Sonya nodded. Then there was a knock on the front door, Paxton sighed "that was quick" he walked over to the door and opened it. His eyes widen to Michael in front of him. Paxton's eyes turned red. "You!" Before Paxton could hit him, Frank caught his hand "Paxton stop, he's been cleansed by Manon, he's soul and body familiar bonded to Jess, you kill him you hurt Jess" Paxton snatched away from Frank. "I don't give a damn who did what to whoever! I don't want to see his face! Leave!" A hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see his father. "Why don't you listen to what he has to say first okay?" Paxton frowned and shrugged him off. "What do you want." Paxton asked Michael.

Michael looked at him "I apologize for the millennium of years I have tired to kill you and I apologize for killing your mother and you lover" Paxton narrowed his eyes at him.

Michael put his hand on his heart "I fell in love… spending time with Jess and her daughter… It changed me…" "Apology NOT accept! Leave!" Paxton says. "Pax… remember what we talked about? Forgiving and healing?" Raphael says taking a sleeping Takara from his arms. "I know but I will never forgive him! You think some sorry ass apology is going to make this better!? You ruin my life! You tried to turn them all against ME, they called me a monster while you tried to kill me! You took the only person who didn't believe your lies away from me and you LET her die alone!" Paxton grips his fist as tears swelled up in the corners of his eyes. "At least your daughter was able to get some peace but Amelia was alone! Scared! Hidden from the world as she died! So No I will never ever forgive for the pain you put me through. No amount of stupid apology is going to change what you did to me!" He turned around and stormed away towards the kitchen. Michael sighs "I knew he wouldn't accept it…"

Raphael sighs. "Well… that went better then I thought it would. Thanks for breaking my son brother. I don't hate you or anything but he is right. Your words are empty little sayings to him." Michael frowned at what he said.

Just then they heard laughing. Frank backed up and looked on the roof to see Lucifer sitting down with a drink in his hand, laughing. "That was hilarious! I didn't believe it when Raphael told me but you actually tried to apologize! Ha! I should have brought my camera so I could have recorded that moment." Michael sighed and turned to him "I apologize to you also" Lucifer laughed even harder. "Oh please, my hatred of you is still standing strong. No amount of apologizing or ass kissing from you would ever stop that." He says laughing.

A clearing of throat made them look as Jess walked over Michael smiled at her "Lady Jess" Raphael chuckled "Like a love sick puppy" Michael's eyes widen at him and pouted "oh shut up.." Frank shook his head, Jess sighed "Michael, Frank leave until I need you" Michael frowned and nodded, Frank nodded to her "Of course, I need to get Zane from Dawn. I miss my baby boy!" he said walking away with Michael "you gonna call Danni about me being around now?" Frank shivered "No… I'll wait…"

Jess sighs and smiles "Lord Raphael and Lord Lucifer, how are you two?" Lucifer sighs. "Well my fun is over… " A portal opened. "I was only here to see the look on his face when Pax told him how he really felt ha! That's going down in my books. " Lucifer says leaving. Raphael shook his head and held up Takara's Bumblebee bag. "I had already packed Takara's bag while Paxton was trying to find her." He carefully turned Takara around and cradled her in his arm as she slept. "She went to sleep on his shoulder soon after." Jess chuckled and gently held her with her bag "Thank you Lord Raphael" he smiled at then he reached out touched her neck with a frown "I'm so sorry that had happen to you… having such a mate mark on you…" Jess frowned and looked away, his eyes shifted down and he frowned more, then hearing yelling she frowned and walked into the apartment to see Paxton on the ground with the triplets on him laughing hitting him with little foam sticks Paxton was groaning. Jess frowned "Boys!" she snapped, they boys stopped with widen and looked at her "the three of you sit know" Jayden right away got off Paxton and sat down. Jess smiled at him and looked the other two "do I have to make call to your mother?"

Kaleb eyes widen and tears up and puts his head down. He goes to sit by Jayden sniffing. Ayden frowned and pouted. He grunts and pulled on Paxton's hair, then stomped over to his bothers and sat down with a pout on his face. Raphael chuckled. "Well we can definitely see who has a certain personality." Jess shook her head "really know boys"

Sonya walked out the kitchen. "Pax what are you doing?" Paxton sighs. "Well I was currently being a rag doll apparently." Raphael made his way to Sonya and hugged her. "The jewel who holds my treasure! My little grandchild!" Sonya blushed and giggled. Jess chuckled "Well then, lets hope the boys behave" she narrowed at them "Even you Ayden, don't give me that pout look"

Ayden pout more but put his head down like Kaleb. "Well then I have to leave" she smiled "I wanna get back at Ross and Kaci's and snuggle Azaya more, she is jus the cutest baby ever!" Sonya giggled "I know I saw her pictures that Kaci sends and posts on facebook I can't wait to hold her!" Jess giggled "She's so soft, its even cute when she pushes into Kaci's chest thinking he has boobs to feed" Sonya giggled "No way?!" Jess smiled "Boys behave" she said to them leaving. The boys sat there for a minute before they got up and attacked Paxton all over again knocking him to the floor. Raphael laughed at this. Sonya did as well.

Back At Ross's he was sitting the kitchen by himself with a mirror floating in his face. He was over looking what was going with Oichi and the others. It was killing him that he couldn't be there. Lucifer had told him to stay out of it. Ross frowned as he started to see my flaws in certain formations. 'Because they don't know how Valeriea will attack they don't know what to prepare for… some of these men probably has never been in a battle before.' He says to himself. He bit his lip. "This is worse then I could imagine… "

Ronnie was looking up at the Raven's in the sky. He sniffed. Even with the raven's blacking the sky he could smell rain coming. "A storm…just to make matters worst." Way up top in the scout tower, a scout was on the lookout for Valeriea. She was looking through a scope and stopped at the north. She gasps as she saw a giant figure flying to them. "She…She's here!" The scout slammed her hand on a button that sent alarms ringing through out the city. The citizens that were unable to leave quickly ran back into their homes to hide. Soldiers got into place. Seth appeared next to Ronnie. "Here she comes…and she isn't happy…"

A loud roar was heard throughout the kingdom. Terrance, in his dragon form was flying to them in top speed. On his back was Valeriea with a dark serious glare. With her daughter so close to her she refused to go easy on anyone. Dorian walked up from behind her with a sick smile on his face. Terrance flaps his and hovered over the city. Dorian took a deep breath. "BROTHER! I BRING YOU, YOUR DEATH!" He yelled out. Ronnie growled. He jumped off the balcony he was on. "Dorian…" Dorian laughed as he ran and jumped off Terrance head and dived down head first. "Come brother! Today we see who is the true king!" He spins as he transforms into his wolf form He had all black fur with red glowing eyes and sharp fangs. Ronnie eyes turned blue as he to went into his wolf form. His aura claw made up for his missing arm. He jumped up, meeting Dorian in mid air and their death match begin.

Terrance roared out and started to breath fire onto the kingdom, burning down everything in sight. Soldiers tried to attack him but ended up getting burned to death. Valeriea was wearing a Gothic chiffion maxi lace up dress and was barefooted. While Terrance kept everyone at bay she raised her hands and started to chant in an unknown language. Her body sparked a dark purple aura appeared on both arms. She kept chanting, louder and louder. The ground started to shake, ghouls started to appear around Terrance.

Seth walked out with his rapier, curled with his vampire powers. "Stand tall warriors. We will not let the witch win today!" Behind him was Ronnie's and his's clan geared up. The ghouls crawled out of the ground and started to charge at the force. Seth held his rapier up and then pointed it forward signaling a charge. They ran by him yelling out a war cry. The sides collided with each other creating massive battle in the middle of the kingdom.

Alcaeus jumped off Terrance and into the fry killing anyone who came into his path. Cassandra also jumped down. She looked around at the battle and a deadly smile came to her face. This is what she had been waiting for. A battle where she could kill as much as she wanted. She let out loud laughter. "Prepare to die you maggots!" She charged forward with her sword slicing heads off and laughing.

Mephisto flew up in the air as portals opened. Demons that were loyal to him poured out enter the battle.

Rune stopped some ghouls using wires. "So Demons actually came…well we have a back up for that." Above him a poral opened. Adrian, Charlotte, and Dargrath came out with demons as well. Charlotte pulled out a long broad sword. "For treating my brother so nicely I will collect your head Mephisto!" She jumps up and demon wings appeared on her back. Mephisto chuckled and pulled out a sword. "Now, it's the oldest of all the brats huh. I do hope you last longer then your brother!" Charlotte eyes glowed red. As the demons battled in the sky, Wolves and vampires alike battled on the ground. Terrance was still blowing out fire, setting everything ablaze.

Valeriea lifted her other arm and summoned her golems into battle. From the earth, her rock Golem came in pairs of ten Nine of them were taller and wide but the main one was tall, almost to Terrance wings. Valeriea floated to it and sat on its shoulder. "Off we go my darling. I want my daughter." "Yes My lady…" The golem says. Hayate frowned. "No one said she could summon Golems. That is going to be an issue!"

As the fight went on, on the other side of the city, Ronnie and Dorian were at each other's throats literally. In their wolf forms they brutally biting and clawed at each other. "You brought this on yourself brother!" Dorian yelled out as he bit Ronnie's neck. He threw his large wolf body into a building. "Your weak! You are not fit to run this kingdom! It should have been me sitting on that throne! Not some experiment!" Ronnie destroyed the building he was under. 'Experiment!?' "Lies… no one can be ruled by fear alone Brother. Noone would want to follow a person like you!" Dorain growled. "Then they all will all die! I'll re capture Oichi and this time I will make sure that she bears me another child. Or maybe I'll take those hybrid pups from her! They will make a fine addition to my army!" Ronnie growled in anger and attacked Dorian. They rolled through buildings, knocking them down."

Towards the back of the city where the evacuation was taking place, Joseph was directing everyone out. They left in large groups to outside villages and towns so that they wouldn't get attacked. Joseph frowned as he looked at Terrance still burning everything thing. Even when he roared out it sounded painful. Lily placed a hand on his shoulder. "Focus dear." He nodded. "Everyone this way! Please make sure you are with your family and only take what you can! There are 5 solders who will escort you away from the city please listen to them and stay safe." The citizens nodded at him and moved faster.

As the battle in the city went on Valeriea made it to the underground lap leaving bodies in her path. She made it to a large steel door but it broken down by her golem. The soldiers in there tried their best to defend the lab but it was all in vain. With the snap of her fingers they didn't last long as they were pierce by vines with very sharp thorns. Valeriea jumped down off the golem and headed to the middle of the lab. She grabbed one of the scientist's hands that she cut up and placed it on the scanner. The middle of the floor opened up and a tank rose up. She smiled as she saw her down Lorelei, floating there in her sleep. "My daughter.

She took a step to the tank. "Valeriea!" Valeriea turned around and was blasted by a icy wind. She frowned and swiped it away with her own magic. She glared at the witches in front of her. "Rishima and her misfits of witches. You dare stand before me?" Rishima frowned back at her. "We are going to stop you here. You will not get your hands on that girl." Valeriea hands glowed dark purple. "You dare tell me that I can't have my daughter!? Then you all will pay with your souls!"

Bracken stood in front of his mother and started to shoot fire balls at Valeriea but she simply smacked them away. "Weak…let me show you how to do it boy." She crosses her arms and black thorn balls appeared at her hands. Her aura surrounded her aura. The witches to a step back. Valeriea smirked and launch the balls at the witches, killing most of them. Other used their magic to try to block them. Rishima quickly putted a barrier around her and Bracken as Valeriea launched more at them. "Is that all you can do with all the training you did!? So said. It will cost you your life!" She spins the balls around her hand and made them small and quicker. They bounced right through Rishima's barrier. She then ran up to them quickly gathering magic in her hand. She went right to Rishima who also gather magic in her hand and their battle started.

Up top they were having trouble with the golems and ghouls. The ground team took a steps back as the golems walked to them. "Crush all for Lady Valeriea…" They repeated over and over. Rune frowned. "Nothing we do is working. If nothing is done then…" "No! Don't give up!" They all felt a rush go by them. It was Oichi and Sakamoto rushing forward with their swords unshielded. Sakamoto pushed forward faster then her, using his speed. With his vampire powers in his rapier he quickly sliced down the large golems in front of them. The Golem stopped for a second as the they tried to put their bodies back together, but that was all Oichi need as she came up behind and used her new aura blade and sliced them back down. With her and Sakamoto's power combined they kept the Golems from reforming while also taking care of the ghouls behind them. Oichi looked back at everyone. "We can't give up! We can't let the dark witch win! If you can't fight a enemy by yourself team up on it! It doesn't matter how you do it, but we must win! We can't let the ones we already lost die in vain!" She yelled. The soldier's eyes widen and they stood up with a fire re light in their eyes. "Yes princess!" They yelled and with her and Sakamoto in the front line they held Valeriea's army in place.

On the room Danni was looking down with a smile. "She's grown so much." A demon came up behind her but was quickly killed by Chaz. "Careful Sis, I don't want Frank breathing down my throat because you got hurt." Danni laughed. "My Franky would be pissed if one scratch got on me. So watch my back." They looked at Terrance who was causing more damage. "We have to do something about Terrance, or the city will burn." Danni nodded. "Right…" She cracked her knuckles. "His soft spot is under his belly, tag team it." Chaz nodded as they ran towards Terrance.

Jess gripped her first looking watching the battle in the mirror "I wanna just go there and help them…." Aerith giggling in the living room with Takara who was know awake, they were both playing. Kaci sighs string the soup "Jess I wanna go too but who would watch Azaya? Even if Ross decided to leave I would have to watch Azaya and with you who would watch Aerith?" Jess chuckled "you would" Kaci blinked "Really?" Jess nodded watching the battle. Ross sighs. "Oichi is still marked by me…all she has to do is call for me and I can be there even if I'm not allowed to go." He grips his fist. "I can fry that entire army in seconds so why won't father let me go. It's so frustrating…" He bands his fist on the table in anger. Jess nodded "I would love nothing more to throw a decay curse at Valeriea"

Seth sliced the heads off a few demons and ghouls. He sighs as he cleans his blade. "Valeriea is already underground, We need to regroup. Though I am not sure what much we can do with her magic. He and few of his clans men raced to the underground doors but was stopped by Cassandra. "Hello father." She pointed her blade at him. "Care to dance one last time?" She says with a smirk. "Last time we dance, you couldn't hold your sword. Sakamoto lasted longer then you." Cassandra bit her lip. "Do not compare me to that boy! I can't believe you would give him your throne before me! I am the oldest! That throne belongs to me! I will collect your fucking head father, and then I will go and kill Zach! Then I will be the ONLY Queen with no one in my way!" Seth sighs. "You can't even bet me let alone Zach, I'm sure the moment he sees you, your life will be taken so instead." He points his rapier at her. "I will take your life instead. As your father, I owe it to you. I have raised you to be this way so it is only fitting that I take you out the way you want to go." Cassandra eyes turned red. "Your dead to me!" She charged at him.

On the roofs, Adrian was watching the battle. His brother and sister were handing the demons in the sky so they weren't much a problem. "You…You have the blood of that whore." Adrian turned to see Alcaeus holding the head of a werewolf. "That whore? Ah, you must be Alcaeus, you are the one who are after Prince Ross and Princess Marie's head." Alcaeus eyes narrowed as his bloodlust rises up. "All who share the blood of the whore will die." Adrian narrowed his eyes. "So you wish to kill the entire demon population? That is a large plate to eat little boy." Alcaeus claws sharpened. "Then I will kill anyone who stands in my way of getting to Ross and Marie! I will kill Lilith! I will destroy her like she did to me! All three of them will die by my hands!" He ran at Adrian. Adrian shook his head. 'Lilith usually leaves such big messes for us to clean up but to create such a twist, bloodthirsty boy was such a careless move. On that will come back and haunt her.

Over by Ronnie and Dorian, their battle had ended. Ronnie had his claw on Dorian's throat. Dorian was badly wounded with his underbelly cut deep. "Do it…I refuse to live in a world that shares you in it any longer." Ronnie narrowed his eyes at him. "Why do you hate me so much brother, why did you call me a experiment." Dorian chuckled. "You still don't know do you. In the archives in the lab, there is a notebook that you should check out. I'm surprised you didn't put more effect in finding it since you wanted to know so much about yourself. Now finish me off or I swear I will come back and kill you." Ronnie looked down into Dorians eyes, and then removed his paw. "Go…leave my sight and never return. If you swear you will never enter my kingdom again then you may live." Dorian eyes widen but not in shock, it was in pure rage. "Your to soft!" His paw raised up and scratched Ronnie in the face. "You should have finished me when you had the chance! You never listen and now your softness will be the death of you."

Dorian growled out and went for the killing blow. "Ronnie!" Dorian looked to see Faye running to him at her top speed. She appeared in front of him quickly and punched him right in his nose. He staggered back, shaking his head. "You bitch! I'll tear you ap…" Before he had time to threaten her, Faye had did a double palm thrust right on the wound Ronnie made. Dorian whimpered out and fell to the ground. He turned back into his human form, hold his bloody stomach. "Damn you…" He groans out with blood running down his chin. Faye eyes were dark as she held up her claws. "Good bye Dorian." She strikes for the killing blow but Ronnie grabbed her arm, now in his human form. "No…" Faye turned to him. "No!? He has to die Ronnie! He will come back and attack us again! We have to!" "I said NO!" Ronnie snapped at her. Faye bit her lip. Dorian smirks and takes this time to run away.

Faye tried to go after him but she was once again stopped by Ronnie. "Faye no…" Faye grips her fist. "Ronnie…in the times of war you must make a choice. Anthony gave his life for peace. What will you while Dorian corrupts that same peace…" Ronnie frowned and placed a hand on his face where he had a scratch from Dorian. "I will figure it out in my own way. Just put your trust in me as always and stayed by my side?" Faye shook her head. "Very well. Your so stubborn."

In the escape tunnels the last of the citizens were leaving. Joseph and Lily were walking behind the last group when they heard screams. They rushed ahead passed everyone to see that the ghouls had killed the group that was supposed to be in front of them. Joseph held up his fist. "Ghouls…" Lily frowned as she stood ready to protect the group. The ghouls groaned out and looked at Joseph and came his way. "I guess it's time to put all this training to good use." He says.

Underground in the lab, Rishima landed into the wall and slide down not moving. Valeriea chuckled. "Lasted longer than I thought I suppose." She walked over to the tank. Using her magic, she unhook the cables and shattered the glasses tube that was holding Lorelei. She falls forward and Valeriea caught her. A soft smile came to her lips. "My daughter…you truly are alive." She held her close. "I will make him pay for taking you away from me but for now we will leave this place and go to our new home." The Golem walked over and placed a hand down. Valeriea lifted Lorelei with her magic and got into the Golems hand. He placed her on his shoulder and walked out. "Now for one last thing. A warning for those who oppose me."

Outside the door, Cassandra was breathing hard with cut marks all over his body. Seth sighs. "Give up and turn yourself in." "Never!" Cassandra yelled. "I've already done a good deed only because she deserved it. For me, Valeriea is the closest thing I have to feel alive! I will not live in a world with out war and chaos even if I have to cause it myself!" Seth frowned and gave her a serious look. Her body trembled but she held her ground. "I see…then I guess I really will have to kill you to prevent you from starting a war yourself." He held his blade up. 'My love, forgive me. I must send our daughter to her death before she hurts herself or anyone else…'He takes a step towards her. 'Good bye my daughter…' Just before he took another step, the wall into the underground lab blew up. Seth eyes wide a jolt of electricity hit him straight in the chest. He coughs out blood but recovered. Vines started to pop out of the ground but he sliced them to pieces. A few popped up behind him fast but with his speed he avoided them and cut them as well. He heard a chuckle. "Nice reflexes…" Seth looked up and his eyes widen to see Valeriea floating up with magic orbs around her. She pointed her finger at him and the orbs fired at him. He tired his best to avoid them all and even block some but their were to many of them. The orbs collided with his body pieces holes in his arm, leg, and shoulders. Seth kneels down and holds his shoulder. "Damn witch." Cassandra jumps up on the Golem.

"Today I will not kill you, provided you survive the next attack." Valeriea says chuckling. "I must thank you all for taking such good care of my daughter after all haha." The Golem walked by Seth who tried to stand but his wounds were to much. "Dammit…my body won't listen to me…"

In the middle of the city, Oichi was breathing slightly hard as she cut down some ghouls. A demon appeared behind her and grabbed her but as soon as he did his hand started to burn. Oichi's eyes widen at this but cut the demon down. "What was that?" Sakamoto landed behind her. A scratch on his cheek healed. "You must be still marked by Ross. No other demon can touch you while his mark is on you remember?" Oichi gasp. "Oh! I had forgotten all about that. If I would have remembered that then I could have summoned him to take care of this army." Sakamoto chuckled as they stood back to back. "That would have made things easier." Ghouls started to surround them. "Maybe you should give it a try." Oichi nodded. She was about to called Ross name when the ghouls stopped moving. Everyone looked around and frowned. "What's going on."

Over by Terrance, Danni was laying on the ground with her head bleeding badly. For some reason her wounds were healing slowly. Chaz was standing in front of her with a deep cut on his arm. Terrance had stop breathing fire and was simply standing there on guard. Danni and Chaz had deliver a power twin punch to his underbelly but with the swipe of his spiked tail they got hit bad. Just then Terrance lifted his wounds and took flight up from the city. Chaz frowned. "Where is he going?"

Mephisto held his bleeding neck. "Damn you!" Charlotte chuckled. "Any last words traitor. Lord Lucifer will be happy if we bring your head back. "Let's try that attack again. Mephisto growled until he saw Terrance leaving the city. He smirked. "No need dear, looks like its time for me to go." A portal open and he disappeared into it. Charlotte frowned. "Coward!" Under her Adrian kicked Alcaeus away from him. He sighs out. "This kid…his absorption ability is insane…" Alcaeus lick his lip until he spotted Terrance. He frowned and looked at Adrian. "You are on my list…" A portal open and he jumped through it. Adrian frowned at this.

Ronnie and Faye rushed to the middle of the city to see the ghouls and golems just standing there. "What happened?" She looked around and say Danni and Chaz hurt. She rushed over to them. "Danni! Chaz!" Chaz helped Danni sit up. "I think a few of my ribs are broken…" Danni says coughing. Faye reached them. "What did you get yourself into! You both are hurt bad!" Ronnie walked up to them. "Did you two try to attack Terrance? I wonder why the fire stopped…" "Yeah but he did that on his own. We just made him mad." Danni says. Terry, Eric, and Jack dropped down. "Grandfather! Most of the citizens have left the kingdom, a few are still here though, hiding…what should we do." Ronnie frowned "Look for them." Terry and his brothers nodded and quickly left but just then a strong presence over loomed them.

They heard laughed echoing out. "I hope you all had fun with my pets, but I have what I came here for. Thank you so much for keeping her safe me. I will now give you a gift, from me to you." Everyone looked up to see Valeriea floating above them. The sky dark and thunder clouds formed in the sky, black lighting shoot down as Valeriea's magic grew stronger and stronger. Oichi frowned as she ran to Danni. "What's happening?" "I don't know but it's not good." Ronnie narrowed his eyes as he recognized this level of magic. 'Is she really planning on doing that…" His aura started to flair out. "No, not on my watch. You will not destroy my kingdom." Beside him in an alley, Dorian was there with a smirk on his lips. He held up his weapon claws, the same weapon that poison Oichi when she was younger. It was not tainted with stronger venom and enchanted with Valeriea's dark magic. He was going to make sure this would kill in one shot. He chuckled darkly as he rushed to Ronnie while his attention was on Valeriea. "Die!" He yelled. Ronnie turned around and his eyes widen but not towards Dorian. In front of him now was Faye with her arms outstretched.

Dorian's eyes widen but it was to late to stop the attack. He stabbed Faye in the heart. She gasps out as all the venom was released into her. Dorian pulled his weapon out and to a step back in shock. Ronnie caught Faye and knelled down with fear in his eyes. "Faye!? Faye speak to me!?" He shook her but Faye didn't respond. Her eyes were empty and her body was limp. Danni's heart stopped. "M-Mother!" Chaz glared deadly at Dorian. "How dare you!" He tried to attack but his wound stop him. Dorian grit his lip and quickly ran off. Oichi ran to Ronnie and dropped down. "Grandma! Grandma!" She tears up.

Up in the sky, Valeriea chuckled. "It was the wrong target but good job with the distraction. Noone can stop this" She chants as Ravens circled above her. They all combined into a giant black orb. Her eyes turned jet black. She laughed. "Good bye kingdom of Okami!" She dropped her hand and sent the huge orb down on the kingdom.

At Ross's and Kaci, Ross jumped out his seat. "NO!" He yelled out. Jess's heart dropped "NOO!"""

They watched as the orb connected to the kingdom. There was bright light followed by a dark one. The mirror shook and shook as they heard a very loud explosion and then the mirror itself shattered into pieces. Jess's eyes widen in shock "Ross! WE have to go! We have too!" "You don't think I know that!" Ross says in a panic.

Suddenly the window opened and Frank, Michael and Aii appeared in "Lady Jess! We felt you were in danger!" Michael shouted, Aerith and Takara in the living room jumped form them appearing. Takara frowned and squeezed her bumblebee bear.

Jess rushed to them "WE have to go to Ronnie's kingdom NOW! Frank…. It was just destroyed by a magical atom bomb" Frank's eyes "DANNI!" he was already out the window. Ross rushed over "You using my portal?" Kaci behind him "I'll stay here and watch the babies" Aerith was frowning "Mama…?" Jess nodded "Michael, Aii with me in Ross's portal" Michael frowned "ME through a demon portal…?" Jess narrowed at him "Michael don't you fucken START!" Michael's eyes widen and looked down "Forgive me my lady…." Aii nodded "Let's to it"

Takara started to tear up. Aerith stood up "Mama… go bye?" Jess smiled and knelled down "Listen, be a good girl for your cousin Kaci" Takara frowned "No! you stay!" Jess smiled at her also "I'll be right back with your mama Takara be good for Kaci" she kissed their foreheads and stood up "Aii, Michael lets go" she looked at Ross and nodded to him, he nodded and walked through his portal, Jess, Aii and Michael followed him.

The portal, opened up and they rushed out. There was a strong gust of wind blocking their view. "Ross where are we!?" "At Okami! I can't take us were I can't see. This should have been the front of the gates." Jess frown and ran out in front but once Ross's eyes adjusted, he grabbed her arm. "Jess stop!" He yelled. She gaps as the wind blew the gust away. Her heart nearly dropped out her chest as she saw nothing. No kingdom, no buildings, just a large dirt crater. Even around them, the grass were burned away, it looked almost like a dessert. Ross bit his lip. "Damn that witch!" Jess started to panic "Oichi!" Michael frowned "it looks like a meteor hit here…." Aii frowned "all thoughs innocent people…."

Suddenly they all felt a strong pulse coming frown under the ground in the middle of the crater. Something was lifting the dirt up. "What is that…this feeling though. Oichi?" They walked as a large pair of aura wolf ears appeared and started to rise from the ground. They saw the head of an aura wolf and then a body. It loud out a thunderous howl and then started to crack. It broke apart and the aura scattered through out the crater. Ross look closely. "P-People! Those are people wrapped in Oichi's aura!" Jess gasped "Oichi… did that?" Michael hummed "Mhmm well done, good thinking" Aii sighs in relief.

They looked back to the middle as the wolf shrinks down smaller and smaller to a small figure. Ross opened another portal and ran into it. The other followed. The portal opened up into the middle of the crater. They stepped out to see that people were indeed covered in Oichi's aura. Ross ran to the person in the middle and saw that it was Oichi stumbling. Her eyes were widened in their mystic blue color, blue markings was on her face. "Oichi!?" Jess eye's widen "Oichi!"

Oichi's aura flickered and soon disappeared. She stopped walking. "I…I couldn't save them all…I wasn't strong enough…" She whispers out. She coughed out and spattered out blood. It rushed out of her ears and nose. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she dropped to the ground. Ross in full panic mood got to her first. He sat her up. "Oichi! Oichi!" Jess's felt her heart drop again "Oichi!" Michael frowned "Lady Jess, maybe I can heal her"

Another portal opened and Lucifer walked out in a rush behind him was Raphael and Paxton. "Dad…" Ross says. Lucifer looked around. "Such mass power…to blow away a kingdom in a second. Raph, Pax…" They nodded and spread their wings. There angelic power poured out, covered, and healed the people that Oichi saved and brought them together. Laying their bodies side by side and putting a healing barrier over them. Frank dropped down with panic widen eyes looking around, Jess frowned at him "Frank.. calm down.." Aii frowned "Frank…" then Frank looked down "I feel Danni's life force… below us…." Jess gasped and looked down "how? An underground base…?"

Lucifer frowned and walked around and saw a crack in the ground. He stomps down hard on it and the ground crumbled around an underground latch. "Here, it must be another way into the lab." They rushed over.

Opening it, there was a staircase. Rushing down quickly they saw the broken door Valeriea had smashed her way into along with the bodies she left down there. Walking in Frank felt relief hit his chest as he saw Danni and went to her. "Danni!" Jess gasped "Is everyone alright?!" Aii and Michael followed her.

Lucifer frowned taking a quick look around, he saw Sakamoto, Seth, Ronnie, Chaz, Terry and the others as well as Lily and Joseph who got caught in the blast. "Somehow Oichi was able to push them underground I suppose, but their injuries were still critical…they can't stay here." Look at Ronnie he frowned. "Where is Faye…" Jess frowned "Lady Faye…?!" Michael frowned, he looked at Ronnie "I'm sorry but I don't sense her life force…" Jess's eyes widen at this, Frank frowned 'I can't sense her either….' 

Lucifer frowned, "I see…so she didn't make it. That is a sad truth to hear…not many can tame a beast like Ronnie." They then heard a loud gasps. They looked to see Danni jolting herself awake. She started to cough heavily. Frank rubbed her back "Danni its alright calm down"

Danni pushed away from Frank and looked around in a panic. "Mother! Mother where….where is she!" She says in tears. Lucifer looks down. "Danni…" Frank frowned "Love…. I'm sorry…" Jess looked down frowning, Aii frowned.

Danni place a hand over her face. "No, she's alive. Mom can survive anything! She can't be gone!...She can't…" She glares up at Lucifer. "This is all your fault!" She got up and grabbed him. "Why did you sell us out Lu! WHY! This would have never happened if…if…" She lets him go and drops to the floor. "If you didn't save your sister…I'm such a horrible person to even think that…" She starts to break down. Frank frowned at her "Danni that's not fair to say to him, what if it was me or Zane? Would you save me or Zane?"

Lucifer knells down to a crying Danni. "My Beloved…forgive me." He grabs her hand. "I know the pain you are feeling. If I was in your shoes, I would blame me to. I choose my sister's life over the lives of all your people, your home, your mother. I would understand if you hated me but just hate me please, not her." Danni looks at him. "Shut up!" She snapped. Lucifer frowned. "I just called myself a horrible person for thinking that! I know its wrong of me dammit! It's not fair…it's just not…but it wasn't Valeriea who killed mother…" Lucifer raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean." "That bastard…Dorian stabbed her in the heart, she tried to protect papa…" Jess's eyes widen "What…?" Frank, Aii and Michael frowned from this, feeling Jess's anger rise.

Danni felt a sharp pain in her side. She started to cough again more heavily this time. Her head wound from earlier opened and blood dripped down her head. "I feel…dizzy…" She says falling back. Jess closed her eyes and opened them up again has a her magic raised in anger. Frank, Aii and Michael shook form her anger, even Lucifer slightly shook. Jess turned around and looked at Ronnie and frowned "I think it's enough of letting him walk away, when Ronnie wakes up I will tell him that" Frank sighs "Let's hope he listen's" Aii nodded.

Jess turned to Lucifer with his eyes shining and her hair floating from the magic aura around her "I will send his soul to the deepest depths of hell where he belongs, I promise if I ever see him I will do it" Lucifer grinned at what she said. She clamed down "There's shelter in the Mikcloud estate, you more then welcome to take shelter there"

Ross walked down with a blanket in his arm. "Um I think we have a major issue here." They looked at him. "Weren't you with Oichi?" Lucifer asked sitting a dizzy Danni up. Behind her Frank started to heal her a bit. "Well yeah but here is the thing, she wasn't healing so Paxton was going to try to heal her personally and um well…this happened…" He opened the blanket and they saw a cute wolf cub with white fur, blue tips on the ears and tips of the tails. It was sleeping comfortably in the blanket. Jess's eyes sparkled "Awwwww! Oh my goodness! I new forum!" Aii blinked at her "Awww like me when I use up to much aura"

Danni blinks, with her head healed she looked at Ross's arms. "Oichi!" She got up and rushed to Ross. He took the cub and blanket out of his arms. Danni snuggled it. "Oichi! I'm so happy your okay!" She says in tears. Ross rubbed his head. "Um…so is that normal?" Danni shook her head. "No, this is very bad…it happens to papa to when he over uses his aura. Once they use it up it takes a few days before they are able to use it again and because of it, their body revert back down to a cub. That way there wouldn't be to must stress on their bodies. This has only happened once to Oichi when Dante was with her, sick bastard tried to drown her but she should be back to her human self in a few days." Jess then blinked "my uncle and king Zach are here, lets get everyone up the surface and to shelter at the Mikcloud manor" Aii and Michael where soon helping people up. Frank walked over to Danni "Come on lets our girl home"

When they made it up top, Raphael was still healing people. Some were awake and helping others. Jackal and his brother Julian rushed over to Danni. "My lady are you unharmed!?" Danni nodded. "Yes for the most part…" They looked down in her arms to see Oichi in her arms sleeping. "The princess?" Danni nodded. "She turned back into a cub…" Jackal frowned. "She saved us…she tried to save as many of us as she could and risk her life for it." Jackal and Julian took a knee in front of Danni. "Forgive us my lady…we didn't want to risk her any harm if we would have know…" "There isn't anything you could have done." Danni says. She looked around and frowned to see nothing left of her home. Just a bare waste land. "I don't think anyone but my father could have stopped that attack. Oichi did her best to protect who she could, I couldn't have asked for more. For now, help those in the lab and head to the shelter at the Mikcloud manor. They have welcomed us until we figure this out. I also want you to go to the neighboring cities in our boarders and check on those who escape earlier. Tell them what happened and thank them for their support." Jackal and Julian nodded.

Jess on the phone "Yes uncle, of course" she hanged up "Danni, Zach is on his way here with transport." Danni looked at the people who survived the blast. "I don't think it was needed but his help is appreciated." She says.

A portal opened and Ross walked out with Sakamoto. He had his arm over his shoulder. Sakamoto was awake and self-healing himself. "Oichi…is she okay?" Ross nodded. "Yeah, She shrunk a little but she looks to be alright. Right about you? You lost a lot of blood." Sakamoto nodded. "Yeah…wasn't a pretty scene…" Just then the felt the ground shake. Ross frowned, "Don't tell me she left us a surprise…."

They heard a loud smack and the next thing the new a portal opened with Lucifer flying back out with Lily over his shoulder and Seth under his arm. Danni frowned. "What the hell!?" Lucifer sigh. "Your father just woke up and he isn't very happy…" They felt another shake under the ground and it traveled toward the center. The earth broke a part as they saw a large claw smash out of it along with Ronnie's half size wolf form. His eyes were white and his fur turned black as well as his aura, he loses control over himself while his aura lashed out. Danni frowned. "Dad! Please calm down!" Ronnie let out a beastly roar that sent shock waves through the crater pushing everyone back. Frank frowned "Danni wait!" Jess's eyes widen at him "Ronnie Please calm down!"

Danni yells out as the shock pushed her back until Frank caught her. In her arms Oichi was under the blanket being shield by her. "He must have realized that mama is gone…he's losing control." Danni says. Jess was pushed back but Michael quickly caught her and casting a barrier around her.

Raphael quickly casted a barrier around the injured and lifted them up and away from Ronnie as his aura poured out destroying the vast area around him. Lucifer and Ross jumped back from a claw. "This is bad. Very bad." Ross says. "It's rare that we see Ronnie lose control like this…I wouldn't know what to do other then to try to half kill him." Lucifer says.

Jess bites her lip and stepped towards Ronnie, Michael's eyes widen "Jess wait!" Frank's eyes widen "Jess! Don't!" Danni frowned look at her father. He had tears running down his face. Even the howl sounded so painful. She bit her lip. 'Papa…'

Stepping to him "Ronnie, my silly wolf calm down or I will do something I would not like to do" Jess said has her hair floated from the aura around her.

Ronnie, continued his lashing as his claws went by Jess and towards Danni and Oichi. Frank eyes widen and reached for her until she moved away from his grip. "No…" She says. The aura hit where she was picking up dust. Jess's eyes widen "Ronnie STOP!"

When the dust settled, Danni and Oichi was actually okay, around them was Ronnie's aura protecting them. "You might have lost your mind a little papa, but you couldn't hurt your family even if you tried." She looked down knowing that her words couldn't reach him right now. She looked at Jess with tears starting to run down her cheeks. "Jess or Regina which ever one of you I don't care! If you truly know him then you have to talk him down! Attacking him will only hurt him and causes him to last out. You…You have known my father better than anyone here! You know that the guilt is eating him alive! Please you must calm him down before he goes back on that dark path! We can't afford to lose him…not now…!" In the blanket, Oichi's eyes opened slightly, showing that they were clear blue. She wiggled her head out the blanket and whimpered at the sight of her grandfather. Jess stepped over to Ronnie where he was growling at Jess, she reached out and touched his mussel making his wolf eyes widen "my favorite wolf, calm down or I will force you to sit" she smiled sweetly at him "Please calm down" she said leaning and kissed his mussel "it's alright" 

His claws curved and went to strike her down. His mind was cluttered by the events unfolded. Guilt ate away at his heart. Not only had he lost his home but he had lost his wife, the person who gave him a family, who stuck by his side, promised to always be with him. In his chest Ronnie felt his heart snap in two. His claws stopped just above Jess's head and hovered around. Michael's eyes widen and moved quickly but Raphael grabbed him "Let me go!" Raphael frowned "Brother its alright, Let Jess handle it" Michael bites his lip.

He pushed away from her shaking his head. Tears were falling down on the ground below him. 'Faye…how could I lose her…why couldn't I protect her…' Steam came from Ronnie's body. 'Dorian was right. I am weak…I shouldn't be leading anyone…' His body started to shrink, getting smaller and smaller. 'I don't deserve to be a King.' A picture of Faye smiling flashed in his head. 'I'm destined to be alone. That must be it.' Ronnie fell on his side as his aura drained out of his body. Danni started to panic and rushed to him. "Dad!" Jess knelled down "my silly wolf"

Ronnie's body got very tiny down to a pup like Oichi, his fur was mix with black, white, and blue. His tiny body was curled into a protective ball. 'I wish it were me that died…' He says to himself as he passed out. Jess smiled down at him and picked him up holding him petting him softly "He's alright Danni"

In the flowing days of February, the news spread all over the world about Ronnie's kingdoms. New feeds showed the damaged of what Valeriea had done within the matter of seconds. They only gave the population certain news such as the those who passed in battle including Faye. Seth was in critical condition, even after being fully healed he had still not woken up. It worried his people so much that Thalia had taken him, Sakamoto, and their clans' men back home to properly heal.

With Sakamoto gone, Danni felt it was a good idea to keep Oichi and the kids around Jess for now. Oichi in her pup form couldn't keep watch of them and it was unknown when she would be able to turn back into her human form. She slept long hours of the days and only woke up for an hour before going back to sleep. At first, when Danni showed Takara and the boys how Oichi looked, they started at her like some weird object but, the boys just knew it was their mother and ended up cuddling up to her in her pup form. It took Takara awhile to understand but she eventually caught on.

Ronnie was staying with his daughter Nia along with Terry and the rest of the family. He had not woken up at all, stuck in his pup form as well. Jackal and Julian were in his neighboring towns making sure the citizens they were able to save were okay. The clans now felt uneasy. With Okami wiped off the map so quickly, what other damage could the dark witch Valeriea do.

On March 2nd, Jess was at home. Oichi and her kids were still with her, the triplets where in the living room that was gated up. They were playing with Aerith who was wearing a cute wonder woman outfit. Oichi still in her puppy form was on the couch sleeping. Aerith was running around trying to catch the boys, it was obvious they were playing superhero and villain's.

Michael was in the kitchen cutting up snacks for the kids while Jess was in the workout room, she was wearing a Green Color-block Band Mesh Sports bra and leggings and Black Adidas adiZero Varner shoes. She was hitting the boxing bag, hitting and hitting. The image of Dorian and Valeriea came to her mind making her growl and hit the boxing bag hard where it burst, breaking apart everywhere.

Panting and sweating, Jess stood there, she was just so anger that she could just go out and hunt down Dorian and Valeriea "One day I will kill you both and make sure you will never be resurrected again and send your souls the deepest depths of hell where you two belong…" "How's the work out going?" she heard Aii behind her. Jess turned around "we need a new boxing bag" she said walking passed Aii and leaving the room, Aii looked at the destroyed boxing bag and sighed "maybe I'll find a purple one and get 5 just in case" Aii said to herself and followed Jess.

Reaching the upstairs, she walked into the living room and kitchen area. Michael had Toddler Bamboo Silicone Suction Dish/Plate Set with Spoons in his arms "Jess how was your workout?" Jess turned to the fridge "good, I need my bottle water" she said. He chuckled walking over to the gate door and opened it, stepping in closing it "Alright little ones time for your lunch" he said, Aerith dropping Jayden's hand making him frown as she skipped over to the toddler table with four chair's. Aerith sitting in her chair Michael put her pink one in front of her "Here you are sweetie" she giggled and started to eat her fruit. Michael put the boys plates down "Boys come and eat" the boys didn't listen and kept on playing, Michael frowned but before he said something three tails wrapped around the boys making them gasp and Aii moved them over the table and on their seats "Now boys behave, you don't want your auntie to get upset at you three from not listening" The boys frowned at her and tried getting away. Hearing a thud, Michael turn and see's legs peeking from the corner of the island counter, his eyes widen and rushed over to see the fridge half open and the water bottle open and half on the ground and on Jess. Jess was laying there unconscious, Aii from the living room frowned "did she faint?" Aerith pouted "Mama…?" Michael looked over to her "It's alright Aerith, mama just been working hard finish your food" Aerith pouted but did what he said. Michael picked Jess up "I'll bring her to her room, Kaci and Ross are coming over Azaya soon" he said and walked off with Jess in his arms. Aii sided and sat on the ground watching the kids.

Valeriea was underground as she watched her followers channel their magic in the middle of a circle. In the middle was a blanket over a tiny small body. The witches chanted over and over as the blanket turned a black and red color. It wrapped around the body and turned into a sphere. It then started to shape itself in the form of keys. Valeriea chuckled as her followers collapsed, one by one. They had been doing this spell for nearly a week with no results until now. "Good job everyone. You have made me very proud. Sleep and return to your homes. I will take it from here." She says as the keys rose up and floated to her.

The keys were golden with two chain jewels at the end, there were 5 large keys, shaped in different sizes and frames. Valeriea grabbed the keys. "The keys of nine hells." Crissy and Alcaeus were standing behind her. "Key of nine hells?" Crissy asked. "Yes, since we are not demons, we cannot enter the realms of hell so easily and I cannot trust that demon lover of min to get this done. He is a wanted man after all." She held the keys up. "The keys of nine hells are a temporary set of keys that can be made by sacrificing an innocent life. Normally children or infants would do." Alcaeus looks at the keys. "That is why Dorian killed his wife and unborn child?" Valeriea turned and walked towards them. "Yes, that and I think he wanted have a reason to do it. Men like him can easily become a pawn in my plans." She reached up and rubbed Alcaeus's cheek. "You my dear boy are different. You have a goal you wish to achieve and as long as you sever me and stay at my side I will give you the power to do so. Do not betray me." Alcaeus nodded. "Never, even after I kill Lilith with my own hands and take the heads of Ross and Marie. I will return to you."

Valeriea smiles and looks at Crissy. "You don't have to say it Val. You already know that I will forever be at your side. We made that promise a very long time ago didn't we?" "Yes, I am happy that you remembered it." She rubbed Crissy's cheek making her blush. "Alcaeus I would like you to keep watch over Dorian and his new pet project, if he is going to offer that clone to me then I want it done right." Alcaeus nodded and walked off. "Crissy…why don't we go see how out daughter is doing." Crissy's eyes widen and her face turned redder. "Our daughter…Val…that…she is…" Valeriea walked off. "I will never allow him to call her, father. We will raise our daughter as we should have all those years ago. Now come." Crissy smiled as he heart flutter. 'Val. I don't care what anyone else say. You haven't changed one bit.' She giggled and ran after her.

In the lab, Mikey was thrown into the computers. He coughs out as Michi bangs on the tub. She had a device on her neck that Dorian had put on in her sleep. Mikey was trying to remove it since it messed with her body scores. Dorian didn't like that and now he was beating on him.

Mikey took a knee as Dorian walked up to him. "Worthless brat. How dare you question me!" "Master I did not…" Dorian punched Mikey and grabbed his face, slamming it into the wall. "I don't know what feelings you stirred up about this thing but I will not have it! She is mine and I will do with her as I wish! All you need to do is make sure her body is about to hold out with the experiments, you understand me! Now since that fuckin witch destroyed Okami I need to get to work on making new subjects and a new rule!" Mikey bit his lip as he slid to the floor. He had learned of Faye's death and all it made him think about was if Oichi was okay.

Dorian walked over to Michi who was glaring at him. "After we are through with you, you wont even be able to make a face like that haha." They heard a door open harshly and feet running down the stairs. Dorian frowned as he saw his sons, Steven and Roy run in. They had been away spying for Dorian all around the area. Steven had tears running down his cheeks. "How…DARE YOU!" He ran at Dorian with his claws.

Dorian frowned and grabbed Steven's wrist. "What are you yelling about." Steven grits his teeth. "You killed her! You Killed our MOTHER! WHY! She did everything for you and you killed and left her body to rot!" Dorian raised his eyebrow. "That whore slept with a demon and was going to give birth to his child." "She slept with him to help you get here! You wouldn't have shit if she…" Steven was back handed a couple of time. "Silence your mouth boy. I am your father. Careful how you speak to me." Steven's cheeks were red. "Screw you! I hate you and you are going to pay for killing mother! I'll watch you burn! I'll make sure that you will never…" Steven eyes widen as he felt pain run through his chest. He looked down to see that Dorian had stabbed him in the chest. "You…kill me? Ha…as if you could. Since you love her so much you can join your bitch of a mother." He pulled his hand out, lifted it and brutality sliced the head off Steven's shoulder.

Mikey and Roy's eyes widen at this. "No…brother…" Roy watched as Dorian tossed the boy on the floor and stepped over it. "I raised such worthless children…a whore wife…and I have a experiment for a damn brother. No wonder why my life is shit." He looked at Michi. "You will be my trump card. All I have to do is impress that witch and I'll have my kingdom. Ahaha!"

Roy couldn't take his eyes off his brother's body. "Steve…no…" Tears welled up and he glared at Dorian with such hate. "You…I'll kill you!" He ran towards Dorian but Mikey got up and stood in front of Roy. "No." Roy frowned. "Move! He has to die!" "No." Mikey say firmly. They looked at each other. Roy grips his fist and looks down. "Dammit…dammit it all to fucking hell!" He walked around Mikey and passed Dorian who chuckled. Roy collected his brother and his head and quickly left the lab with hot, firey, tears of hate. Mikey sighs and turns to Dorian. "Release the girl, we don't have much time to waste." Mikey nodded and walked over to the computer. He typed something in and the tube disconnected and drained. Michi floated down to the bottom and slid to the floor. The tub rose up and the wires disconnected. Once free the first thing Michi did was run to Mikey on all fours.

Dorian studied her body. Her whole body was covered in white and blue fur, like Oichi's fur. She had wolf like ears mixed in her white hair. Her eyes were a mix of blue and a bit of purple. Her face was the only part that was showing skin. It was no longer tan like Oichi's but very pale. She walked around on all fours around Mikey brushing up on him. Mikey rubbed her head. He then bends down and, in a whisper, to where only her sensitive hearing he said, "Remembered what I said. Endure all the torment for now. You must survive no matter what, Michi." Her eyes widen at his words, but she gave him a look that she understood.

Dorian walked over and grabbed Michi by her arm. "Mikey get the table set up. I'm going to train the girl for a bit. We can't have her on the battlefield looking like a amateur. He licked his lips. "Hands on approach of course." He dragged Michi off. She whimpered as she looked at Mikey. He pulled her down into his room under the lab. Mikey sighs as he looked down. "Quite a sad behavior don't you think." He looked up to see Alcaeus walking down. "A man like that forcing himself on his young niece and now her clone. Very sick." Mikey frowned. "You are one to talk. You nearly beat a 10-year-old half to death. You are just as sick." "You torture and tried to kill your sister as well. Doesn't that make us even cousin."

Mikey balled his fist. "Just because you share my uncles' blood do not act like we are family." Alcaeus walked down the stairs. "You are right, I only know about those who I should kill. Father in his mad mind gave me this." He held up a picture book. "It has a picture of my grandmother Lily, cousin Oichi, uncle Dante, and my aunt Danni…out of the three of them, I can only spare one." Mikey narrowed his eyes. "If you go near Oichi…" Alcaeus smirked. "Or what? You will betray your master and strike me down?" Mikey let out a low growl. Alcaeus walked off and went to sit on Dorian's desk. "Lady Val, wants me to keep a eye on your process and to make sure your master don't damage his project." Mikey frowned and turned back to his computer that he had to fix.

Up top Roy was running through the woods with his brothers' body in tears. He couldn't stay here anymore. His father had crossed a line. First this mother and now his brother. "I should have done this along time ago…then maybe you would have been alive." "I agree…" Roy stopped to see Terrance in front of him with blank eyes. "It is clear that Dorian do not care for you and you have nothing to offer Lady Valeriea." His hand and arm turned into a scaly claw. "You are no longer welcome in this place." He says walking toward Roy. "I shall make sure that you never return."

Placing Jess on the bed, Michael frowned down at her. Sitting down next to her he put his hand over her head and moved down her body but stopped when it came to her stomach. His eyes widen then bites his lip 'No…' closing his eyes he calmed himself before I did something, opening them he walked over to Jess's phone. Picking it up he dialed Zach, it rang couple of times when it was answered "Zach it's me Michael, I need you come here and look over Jess.. she fainted after working… Yes I know…. Alright see you in a little bit" hanging up the phone he put it down walking back over to Jess.

The window opened and Zach stepped through it "Michael" Michael looked at Zach "check… I sense Ross and Kaci are here" he said leaving the room. Zach frowned stepped over to her with his medical and right away started to take a needle out to draw blood from her.

Downstairs, Kaci was sitting on the couch with Azaya. Ross was towering over the boys who still haven't eaten yet, Takara who was with them was now back Jess. She was sitting next to Oichi, Aerith was finishing u her lunch. When she was finished skipped over to Kaci and looked at Azaya "baby" she smiled. Azaya was just sound asleep. Kaci smiled "Azaya is just a sleepy baby" Aii chuckled "she is just so cute" Kaci smiled "Where's Jess?" Aii frowned "She fainted after working out to hard… Michael took her upstairs" Kaci frowned at this. 

The triplets ran around Ross and started to play with each other. Ayden then tackled Jayden into the floor. They giggled at their own rough housing. Ayden then looked at Kaleb who jumped a bit. Ayden charged at Kaleb and knocked him down to the floor then pounced on him. Kaleb started to tear up as his brother laid their on top of him laughing. Jayden frowned and ran over and pounced on Kaleb. "No!" He yelled as he pulled on his hair. Ayden pouted pounced on Jayden. Ross frowned at this. "What is happening right now…Is this normal? Should we try to stop it? I'm not trying to get attacked…" Kaci frowned "Stop it know!" Aii sighed getting up "Boys! Enough!" Aerith was frowning at them.

Takara got off the chair and went to her brothers. She grabbed Ayden and pulled him off Jayden. "No fight!" Ayden pouted and huffed out. Jayden got up with a mess hair and walked to a crying Kaleb. He looked around and found one of their toys. A cute panda bear egg. He went to get it and brought it back and sat it in front of him. Kaleb rubbed his eyes and smiled, cuddling with the bear. Ross rubbed his head. "Oichi's family is weird…" Aerith walked over to Jayden and hugged him "Okay?" Azaya suddenly started to cry making Kaci 's eyes widen and bounced her slightly "Shh it's alright sweetie" Aerith frowned "Baby hurt?" Kaci shook his head and chuckled "No hunny, the boys just woke her up…." Michael came over and frowned at the boys food trays "Really? Haven't eaten your lunch? You want your auntie Jess to get upset? Ross put them by their food again… at least Aerith eat her lunch"  
(others)

Upstairs, Zach looked at his laptop frowning at the results has he heard a groaning from Jess. Looking at her she was sitting up "What happen…?" Zach sighs "You fainted" Jess frowned "Must have worked to hard…." Zach stepped to her and sat down "No that wasn't it" Jess looked up at him "then what was it?" Zach looked at her more "Jess… you're Pregnant…." Her eyes widen slowly in shock 'P-Pregnant….?'

Downstairs Ayden pushed his food away, nearly knocking it to the floor. "NO!" He yelled with a redden face. Jayden and Kaleb also looked at their food with a frowned. Jayden turned his face away with a frowned. Kaleb just sniffed it and looked at it. Ayden then grabbed the toddler table and pushed it hard, nearly flipping it over. However, the force knocked both Kaleb and Jayden back. Kaleb landed on his back and teared up. He started crying. Jayden landed on his stomach and tears up. Ayden's face was turning redder as he tears up and screams out in a fit. Kaci's eyes widen "Ayden!" Azaya started to cry more, Aerith frowned "Mean!" Aii sighs "They don't to eat" Michael frowned "Jess told me to feed them, they told her they were hungry…."

On the couch, Oichi's eyes opened hearing the boys. Her blue eyes glows as she got up. She stretched and hopped off the couch. Takara smiled. "Mama!" Oichi walked by her and her tail rubbed Takara's cheek making her giggle. She first walked to Jayden who was trying to be touch but ended up crying. She nuzzled her nose on his cheeks. Sniffing, Jayden sat up. "Ma…" She walked by him going to Kaleb next. Jayden followed behind. She did the same to him and he stopped crying. She made her way to a angry Ayden. Her tail grabbed his waist and sat him down beside her. Ayden rubbed his cheeks. Oichi nuzzled his ear, coaxing him to calm down. "Mama…" Her tail rubbed his back in a smoothing motion. Jayden and Kaleb snuggled up to her. Ross sighs. "Even in pup mood she can calm the little demons down." Oichi looked at him and growled dangerously at him. He put a hand up in defense. "Sorry my bad, my bad. Spit fires I meant."

Jess walked over, Michael right away turned to her "Jess how are you feeling?" Jess frowned at him and then looked at the table, sighing lifting her hand the table went back to where it was "Boys" she knelled down "you want me to make your food instead of Michael" Oichi tapped the boys on the head with her tail. They sniffed and nodded at her.

Michael pouted and started to clean the mess, Aerith walked over "Mama okay…?" Jess smiled at her "Yeah" she stood up "I have something to say…" she looked at Aii, Ross, Oichi, Kaci and Michael. Michael frowned and new what she was gonna say. "What is Jess?" Kaci asked. "I'm pregnant…" Kaci's and Aii's eyes widen "Pregnant…?" Oichi understood what she said but her eyes stayed blank as the boys leans on her more.

Jess nodded "Pregnant…" Kaci bites his lip "is it when…" he couldn't finish but Jess nodded "Yes…. Well then I'll get the boys their food" she said walking off. Azaya finally calmed down, Kaci smiled and looked at Ross "Can you get her plat mate?" Ross nodded "Sure babe" Kai flushed and knelled down on the ground with Azaya has Ross walked over to him and placed down black and gray bunny playmat. Kaci gently placed her down on it and her eyes widen slightly looking around. Kaci chuckled at her, then her eyes widen more and she giggled loudly reaching up for the bunny's. Aerith smiled and said down next to her "AZA!"

Takara walked up to Oichi and the boys. She claps her hands gently, making the boys perk up. "Off mama." She says in a calm voice. The boys blink at her and move away from Oichi and in front of her. "Sit. Be good boys!" The boys listen and sat down. Takara smiled and pats them on the head. "Good boys!" Their eyes sparkled at her praise. "Mama I did it!" Takara says giggling. Oichi walked over and sat beside her and nodded. Jess walked back over and placing the trays back down with fresh food on them "Now eat or you three will be in the corner." Jayden and Kaleb got up, but Ayden frowned and didn't move until he heard a low growl from Oichi. He shook and got up to join his brothers.

Jess sat down and Oichi muzzled her arm then her stomach. Jess smiled at her "I'm fine Oichi" she pet her slightly "after you finish your food it will be nap time and I don't wanna hear any no's" she said to the kids, Aerith smiled and yawned "Mama, tired" Jess chuckled "I know sweetie" Aii yawned and transformed into her little fox form. Michael walked over to the kitchen and started to do the dishes. Oichi walked over to the boys and watched them closely. Takara skips over to her with her tablet in hand and sits down beside her. She turned it on and started playing games. Oichi's tail rubbed her back.

After the kids eat and where put in the napping room for their nap time, Aii was in the room with them sleeping in her fox small fox forum. Jess was sitting in the living room next to Kaci holding Azaya feeding her. Ross was going through Azaya's Black Vegan Faux Leather Large Diaper Bag for a small towel for Azaya when she was done feeding. Jess was smiling down at Azaya "So cute" Kaci smiled "yup" Ross stepping over with a white towel "found it" Kaci smiled and took it has Azaya was finished done eating by finishing the whole bottle. Jess chuckled at her has Kaci put the towel over her left shoulder. Jess gently placed Azaya over her shoulder and gently patted her back.

The doorbell echoed through the house, Michael sighed was walked off to answer it. Jess hearing a soft burp "That's it let it out" Kaci chuckled, Ross smiled and sat down "When your done I want her" Jess pouted at him "Sure thing daddy" Kaci snickered at him. Michael came back into the room with Aurora who was caring a large bag "Jess Aurora is here" Jess looked at her and smiled "Hello Aurora" aurora smiled "Jess, papa told me to come here and do a house call for an ultrasound" Jess sighed "Yeah… Here Ross" Ross nodded and gently took Azaya started to fuss right away from being moved. Kaci smiled and took the tower and tossed it to Michael who caught "Clean that" Michael sighed and walked away.

"Alright lay down, put your head on Kaci's lap" Jess nodded laid down putting her head on Kaci's lap who gently petted her red hair. Opening her bag, aurora took out a portable ultrasound laptop and wand. Michael back over and handed Ross the towel who put it back in the bag "Michael can you get a TV table tray for me please?" Michael nodded and stepped away only to return with a black TV tray folding table. Unfolding it he put it next to her. Aurora put the laptop on it and turned it on, setting it up. reaching back in the bag she took out the warming gel. Jess who was still in her workout clothes laid there has Aurora squeezed the warm gel on Jess's tummy.

Jess sighing softly has an Aurora put the wand on her tummy and moved it around. Jess, Kaci and even Ross were watching has Aurora moved it around and stopped "yup, pregnant… mhmm your about 4 weeks… conceived…" Jess stopped her "I know…" Aurora nodded "Mhmm you want pictures?" Jess nodded softly "sure" Kaci frowned slightly at Jess "Jess I know your not happy but the baby in you is just innocent… I know the conceiving was a rape but…" Jess reached up and flicked his forehead "Kaci Meyers, I know don't need to give me a pep talk about it, I'm just not feeling well…" Kaci softly smiles down at her "you want Michael to make you some ginger tea?" Jess nodded softly, Michael smiled and walked off. Aurora done taking pictures, she cleaned Jess's tummy. Ross lifted his hand over Jess's tummy with Azaya laying on shoulder, Jess raised her eyebrow "What you doing?" "see what gender is it" Jess shook her head "to early" He sighed and moved his hand away "yup too soon" Kaci sighed "what was the point of looking if it was gonna be to early?" Ross shrugged his shoulders "Don't hurt to try" he chuckled.

There was a knock on the door. Michael walked over and opened it. At the door, Chaz and Julian was standing there. Michael frowned, letting them in. Chaz was temporarily talking over Ronnie's duties while he was in his pup form. Michael lead them to Jess and the others. "Yo! Sorry to interrupt." Chaz says. He and Julian noticed the ultrasound screen but didn't say much about it. Jess smiled "Hello Chaz and Julian"

"My sister wanted me to check on Oichi and see how her condition was, it might can be pretty panful to transform back into her regular form." He turned to see Oichi walking to him with tired eyes. He smiled and picks her up. "Hey Oichi." He rubbed her back and then grabbed her tail. He hums. "Tonight, you should be back to normal okay?" Oichi stretches out in his arms and shakes her fur. He looked at every one. "I've also been told to update you all on the situation. King Seth is in a coma and shows no sighs of waking up." Jess frowned "oh hope he does…" Kaci frowned. Aurora packing her stuff up and getting up "Well I gotta go, make sure you take prenatal Vitamins" Jess smiled "Of course, I'll have Michael and get my the gummy ones"

Chaz looked down at Oichi. "Sakamoto is on his way back here at the moment, but for some reason his body isn't fully recovering so he will be intaking some blood packs and pills from his grandfather's bank back home. When he gets back it is very important that he doesn't push himself with any forceful activities. The entire Ruska clan will not be returning to Ravenswood for some time, unless Seth awakens. As for my father, we do not know how he will be when he awakens. He will remain with my sister Nia until we can figure out the state of his mind." He waves at Julian. Julian pulls out a thick book with a brown cover, golden markings, and red jewels at the corner of the books and in the middle. Julian handed it to Ross. "This is a book we found in the underground lab. It has some connection to my father, I'd like for Oichi to have a look at it when she turns back human." Ross looks at it and nods. Aurora left, Jess felt sick to her stomach… getting up she rushed out to the bathroom, Kaci frowned "Morning sickness already…?" Michael frowned putting the ginger tea down "I'll go check on her" he walked off.

Chaz puts Oichi back down and rubs her head. "The Tanka clan, Yamamoto clan, and a few others will not return for some time as well. They will be in other locations, helping our people who was affected by the destruction of Okami. Luckily, many of our people escaped before the battle started but we lost many men in the blast. It will take a while before we can find another place to rebuild." He smiled. "With that said, thank you for coming to our aid during the blast. There…There will also be a small memorial for my mother Faye, once my father is up. I'm sure he would like so to see some familiar faces to help him cope." Kaci smiled, Azaya was fussing on ross's shoulder.

"I must take my leave; I have to go speak with Danni about some matters. Sorry to come and put a damper in your evening. Good day." He waves and turns around to leave. Julian bows slightly and walks after him. Ross bounces Azaya softly, Kaci chuckled rubbing her back "shhhh its okay hunny"

The day of March 5th, Zane birthday, Oichi was back to her human self and back at home with her boys, Takara, and Sakamoto. They all were in the master bedroom, Sakamoto was very pale and was sleeping. The boys and Takara were all cuddled up next to him sleeping as well. Oichi smiled at them and leans back with the book Ross gave her. Depression roamed through her, as she felt sad and guilty from being unable to save all those people. The thought of the death of her grandmother Faye as affected her. She grips the book and frowns. 'I'll never forgive him…' A tear fell to from her cheek and hits the book. It glows slightly making her gasps slightly. She turned to her family who was still sleeping. She got up and tip toed to Sakamoto's office to get a better look at the book. Closing the door behind her she opens it. Words and symbols started to fill the pages. "What are these? I think I recognize some of these things…Ross did say that it was a book about my grandpa…uncle Chaz wanted to see if I could read it." She hums out. "I have nothing better to do so why not…" She says

Zane was wearing a black and white graphic tee Featuring the phrase, 'I'm 2, let's party!' with boys leggings and black shoes. Frank chuckled at him "Ready for some fun on your birthday?" Zane smiled "Yes!" Frank chuckled at him and Danni came out of the bedroom wearing her outfit. "Ready Danni?" "Yeah let's get this show on the road." She says nodding. Frank chuckled and picked Zane up "Lets head out to red lobster!" Zane put his hands up "YEAH!" Danni smiles. "Let's eat til you pop."

At Zach, Dawn was just getting off the phone with the bridal store "Yes of course, see you in couple of days" she said hanging up. Zach walked over "So?" Dawn smiled "On the 7th, me and the girls are gonna meet up at the bridal store" Zach chuckled "I see" Rose skipped over "Mama! Hungry!" Dawn smiled down at her "alright" she picked up Rose "Lets get some food in your tummy" Rose giggled "Yay!" Zach smiled at them 'I love them'

Over at Ross's and Kaci's, Ross was in the kitchen making a snack and talking to Lucifer through a portal hole. "So, when the hell am, I going to meet her? If she's going to take the spot of my stepmom don't you think your son should meet her?" Lucifer groans. "Why do you care if I am marrying. Do you see me all up in your love life?" Ross frowned. "I am used to you sleeping around with women BUT marrying one is a whole different story! Have you even told Danni?" Lucifer sinks in his chair. "No, I was going to invite her to the wedding, but I know she'd bring Frank along. Don't want to see an angel on my wedding day. Its bad luck." Ross shook his head. "Isn't Frank like half or something? Plus, Paxton is half angel to you know." "Yeah but he has part demon and I like that part. I don't like either part of Frank. See different." Ross sighs. "Whatever, if you and Nysa aren't here by the end of the month then I will come and drag you both up here! Be here at 8pm for dinner idiot father!" Ross closes the portal and sighs out. "Who is the adult here…" Kaci chuckled walking over to him "I'm sure he will be here, Azaya is finally asleep" Ross sighs as he finished making his snack. "Anyone but Lilith is fitted to take the title of the devils queen…" He shivered at the thought of Lilith.

Later on, at Red lobster. Zane was closing his eyes as a waitress put down a birthday cupcake, she giggled and stepped back "Oh Zane open your eyes" Zane opened his eyes to a birthday cupcake with a number 2 and star on it "Happy birthday my Son" Frank chuckled at him. Danni took a picture. "Happy birthday sweetie!" Zane giggled poked his finger in the frosting. Tasting it his eyes sparkled. Danni laughed and took more pictures. Zane right away dove his face in it, his nose and half his face was covered in frosting. Frank chuckled "Looks like someone needs a bath when we get home.

Kaci sitting the table as Ross check on the pizza "Another 10 minutes" Kaci chuckled "he should be here soon" said after finishing up the dinner table. Kaci was wearing a Black Casual Men Shirt Short Sleeve Lattice Slim Fit Shirt, black men's skinny jeans and converse

Lucifer had called back and changed his mind about dinner. So he wouldn't have to hear Ross's mouth about the issue he would bring Nysa for their first meeting. Ross had his arm crossed. He was wearing a Henley raglan casual pullover long sleeve hoodie and black jeans. "I swear I have to force that bum to come up here every time. I can't even see the woman he is marrying and yet Marie keeps talking my ear off about her. I wanna see her to dammit!" He says pouting. Kaci chuckled "you will see her love"

A portal opened and Marie walked out. She was wearing a black dress with a black and white stripped ribbon. She smiled. "Mom is coming!" She says giggling. Ross gave her a look of disgust that made her frown. "Not her! Nysa fat head!" Ross sighs out in relief. "Don't scare me like that." Marie walked out the way and Lucifer walked in with a frown on his face. He was wearing a all-black suit with a red tie. He sighs and held his hand out. Ross was holding a glass of water. They watched a hand come out. Lucifer grabbed it and held it. Nysa finally walked out wearing a cold shoulder flower prink black sheath dress and black high heel shoe. Her hair was mix with white and gray. It was styled with a long sleek straight synthetic braid in the back. She had a flush look on her face as she walked out. Ross's eyes widen and he dropped the glass in his hand. Luckily it was over the sink when it shattered. Kaci's eyes widen 'danni…? No it's not her..'

Marie giggled and skipped to Nysa and hugged her. "See! Isn't she super pretty!" Nysa's face got a redder. "Oh No…I don't think I look all that good. Did I over dress for this?" Lucifer smiles softly. "No, you look quite beautiful." He looked at Ross. "Well come introduce yourself." Ross rubs his head and walked up to Nysa. "Hey, I'm Ross well…my real name is Beelzebub but I like Ross better." Nysa smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you Ross. Its nice to finally meet you. Marie has told me many things about you, and I can see she was right. It must be lovely having a fine strong older brother watching out for you." Ross's face turned red with slight embarrassment. "R-Right…" Kaci walked up. "This is my boyfriend Kaci." Ross says. Nysa smiled at Kaci. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard many things about you, not very good things but I don't really believe words. I like to see for myself how a person is. I hope that we can get along well." Kaci smiled brightly at her "It's a pleasure to meet you too Nysa"

Marie was still hugging Nysa. "Best. Mom. Ever! Never leave okay and I want a baby brother!" Nysa blushed. "M-Marie we talked about th…" "Agreed, I'd like to have another kid so I can forget about my dumbass son up here on Earth." Ross rolled his eyes. "Whatever you old fart. How could a woman like Nysa fall for such a thing like you?" Nysa laughed. "So much energy in here. Why don't we sit down to eat and get to know each other more?" suddenly crying was heard, Kaci chuckled "Looks like she's awake, excuse me while I go and get her" he said walking away and up the stairs. 

Marie led Nysa to the kitchen and sat with her at the table. Ross walked up to Lucifer. "Is this why you didn't want to tell Danni?" Lucifer frowned. "What are you going on about…" "Nysa…while she looks different the vibe of her presence…it's a very close tell to Danni's. What did you do?" Lucifer sighs. "Who raised you to be so damn smart…" Ross smirked. "My father duh." Lucifer cursed at himself. "Okay, Sam gave me a small piece of Danni's soul." Ross's eyes widen. "A piece, but if Nysa and Danni were to meet the souls will cry out to each other and…" "I know, I know…it's not an issue any longer. Nysa's soul has become one with that body and I've planted a spell on, so it won't react with Danni's. Of course, if either one of them dies the rest of the soul will go to who ever is still alive…" Ross sighs. "Is this what it took for you to get over Danni?" Lucifer frowned until Ross laughed. "Well I won't lie; she is super pretty like Marie said. She doesn't look like Danni so any idiot wouldn't be able to tell the difference. As long as your happy I'm happy for you pops." Lucifer blinks at him and then chuckles. He ruffles Ross on his head. "Thanks son…" He goes to join Nysa and Marie at the table.

Not long Kaci walked back downstairs with Azaya in her arms, she was wearing a cute New to the Crew Bridgette Floral Newborn Girl Outfit and pink lace socks. "Nysa you wanna meet your future granddaughter?" he asked walking over to them. Nysa smiled. "Aw, she so cute. You both made such a beautiful daughter. I know it's a late but congratulations to you both." Kaci smiled "You wanna hold her? Uncle even hasn't hold her" Marie giggled "I wanna hold her!" Ross shook his head "No, she's still to small" Kaci gently put Azaya in Nysa arms, Azaya's eyes widen being held by someone different. Kaci chuckled "she's just surprised, Oh ross the pizza!" "Yeah, yeah. I got it." Ross says getting up.

Nysa looked at Lucifer. "Why haven't you hold her yet?" Lucifer shrugs. "To busy, kinda a bother being asked every time I come here, and so on." Nysa shook her head. "She's your granddaughter. Are you scared of holding her?" Lucifer frowned. "Scared? No." Nysa handed Azaya to Lucifer. "Then hold her." Lucifer sighs out. "After I eat." Nysa pouted. "Please?" Lucifer's face turned slightly red. "Fine, just stop asking me and looking all cute." Nysa giggled as he took Azaya from her. Marie laughs. "Daddy is weak to mom!" Azaya looking up at Lucifer, just staring up at him. Kaci smiled "your new to her uncle."

"Yes, I see that…" Lucifer says. Suddenly Azaya smiled and did a cute baby giggle with a split of a second, they saw it, a smile on Lucifer's face. Kaci's eyes widen to see that split of a second smile.

Lucifer then sighs. Nysa smiles at him. "Was that so hard?" "It was actually…but I look at it as practice for when you bear my children." Nysa blushed and looks away from him. He gets up and hands Azaya back to Kaci. "Do you have any spices in here?" He asked. Kaci chuckled and looked at Ross who was walking over with a pizza, the smell hit Lucifer's nose making his eyes widen slightly. Kaci chuckled "mom's recipe, Spicy Beef Pizza" he said walking Azaya over to her swing, placing her it he put her white nuke in Azaya's mouth and turned the swing on low. Azaya right away fell asleep, Kaci chuckled and walked over to the table "Please have a seat, Ross can cut the pizza" 

Lucifer sighs and sits back down with his arms cross. Ross cut the pizza and put it on their plates. "Try it before you complain." Lucifer picked it up and bit into it. He had a blank look on his face. "You don't like it?" Kaci asked frowning. "You make it like your mother…its not bad but not spicy enough. That's why I asked if you had spice in here." Ross got up and went to the cabinets and pulled out hot sauce, paprika, black pepper, cayenne pepper, and chili pepper. Bringing them out Lucifer chuckled and put it all on his slice. "Now I can actually enjoy this meal." Nysa bit into her pizza. "It's very yummy." Marie nibbled on hers. "I don't like spicy stuff…but its good." Kaci chuckled taking a bite of his "Dustin likes it really spicy too but its still perfect"

In town close to Ross's and Kaci, Jess was out with Aerith. Jess wearing a black tank top that had white writing "Bite Me" with a poison apple on it, dark red denim shorts and black studded sandals. Aerith in her unicorn stroller was wearing white shirt that red "Let it Rock" and Black Floral Kimono cardigan, blue denim shorts, black toddler sandals, necklace and toddler sunglasses.

They were out shopping, Jess had stopped by a pharmacy and got some prenatal vitamins. Now she is in a baby and toddler store, looking at some stuff. Going through the girls Aerith pointed out a rainbow plush dragon "Mama! Pretty!" Jess looked at it and picked it up. "It is you want it?" Aerith giggled "Yes!" Jess smiled and hand it to her "Hang on it" Aerith giggled taking it snuggling it "Yay!"

Jess smiled and pushed threw the store and stopped looking at the boys section, something need in her was telling her something. Biting her lip she pushed Aerith through it, Aerith blinked around "Why boy?" Jess sighs softly "I don't know hunny…" "Mama caring brother?" Aerith asking making Jess stop and looked down at her stomach 'a boy huh…?' "Mama hungry…" Jess chuckled and pushed her out of the boys area "Alright, we can stop at the ice shop" she said pushing Aerith to the front counter, outside the shop two men where watching her with narrowed eyes.

Oichi was in Sakamoto's office looking through the book she had. She was writing down the symbols she recognized and putting them together. She had already figured out a page but it wasn't easy. Behind her the door opened and Sakamoto walked in. "Hey…" Oichi turned around and smiled. "Hey, you should be resting. Did you drink your blood pack?" Sakamoto nodded. "Yeah, I was wondering where you wonder off to. Plus, the kids were making it a bit hard for me to sleep." Oichi chuckled. "They missed you. Enjoy it that while they are tiny." Sakamoto chuckled. "I will. What are you doing?" "Just reading I guess. This book has some secrets about my grandpa. I'm sure whenever he wakes up he will want to read it." Sakamoto nodded. "Do you need any help?" "No, I want you to go lay down and rest before the boys and Kara wake up and notice you aren't there." Sakamoto laughs a bit. "Right, I'll come check on you in a few." Oichi shook her head. "That's my line.

Jess walking and pushing the stroller down the street, Aerith hugging her plush toy that Jess got her giggled at it. Jess smiled and they were close to the ice cream shop when she stopped when two men stepped in front of her, one with hazel hair and hazel eyes, the other with gray hair and hazel eyes. Jess frowned at them "What do you want wolfs?" they narrowed at her "Jessica Mikcloud, you will come with us" Jess frowned more "Excuse me? Why do I need to come with you?" "You are caring that hybrid's child, you will be cleansed of it" Jess's eyes widen slightly "did you just threaten to kill my child in my stomach?" her eyes darken at them, gulping they stepped forward "if you do not come with us we will force you" Aerith frowned at them and can sense then with bad aura, she pouted "No!" she shouted making the wolves stop and looked down at her "NO!" she shouted has Jess gasped to see Aerith's magic push them back with enough strength. Jess eyes widen and Looked down at Aerith who was Narrowing at the wolves. Jess bites her lip and looked around at the street and notices she's not far from Kaci and Ross's "Alright sweetie lets go to your cousin's" she said pushing the stroller in a quick pace. The wolves getting up "Where did she go?!" one shouted, the gray haired one pointed across the road "Over there!" he shouted, they both started chase after her.

Over at Kaci's and ross's, after dinner Kaci brought out frozen bucket making Marie's eyes widen "Ice cream?!" Kaci chuckled and opened it and Marie giggled "Your homemade blood ice cream!" Kaci nodded "Yup, Ross the waffle cones" Ross smiled and walked off and came back with black waffle cones. "Ross you wanna make your sister one?" "Kaci she is 10 she can make one herself." Ross says tossing her the cone. Marie giggled

Suddenly the doorbell rang and rang like it pushed in a hurry, Kaci blinked walking away "I wonder who's here…" Azaya woke up crying from the noise.

Before he got to the door, it burst making his eyes widen has a stroller rolled in and he see's Aerith crying him and everyone can hear thumping in the hallway. Kaci's eyes widen "Ross!" he shouted running to the hallway to see Jess fighting off to wolves,

She punch one with gray hair in the stomach hard enough to send him down the hall way. One with hazel hair rushed at Jess with his claws, Jess's eyes widen but Kaci appeared next the wolf grabbing him by the hair "Jess get inside!" Jess nodded and rushed in as Ross and Lucifer rushed out , the wolf was growling "Let me go you filthy half breed!" Kaci growled and banged the wolfs head on the wall hard where he was bleeding "Watch your mouth wolf, how dare you attack Jess and my Cousin!" the wolf down the hall got up and rushed over "give us the witch!"

"Enough…" Lucifer quickly grabbed both wolves, holding them by the throat. He then set them on fire, burning there bodies, making them scream out. The flames stop. Lucifer had a dark and devilish look on his face. "You have forfeited your lives this day. Your will souls belong to me. Before I burn you both to death you will tell me what you both are trying to accomplish…careful of your words children…I am not in a pleasant mood…" they frowned at him "the devil…" gray haired wolf gulp "we were sent to collect the witch Jess Mikcloud, she's caring the hybrid Deacons child in her…. We are gonna cleanse her the evil growing in her" the hazel haired wolf bites his lip "Figures the devil himself would protect such evil in that witches stomach…" Kaci eyes glowed red "you disgusting wolfs!"

"Silence." Lucifer says in a dark tone. Kaci frowned until Ross pulled him back. Lucifer glares at the wolves. "Evil? You two truly do not know what true evil is." A sadistic smirk came across his face. The wolf in his right hand with the hazel hair caught fire. His screams were chilling. "You think you can cleanse evil? Do not make me laugh. You do not know of true evil but trust me you will. I will pour every ounce of my very being inside you, force your mind to break, your spirt to crumble, make you wish for death, I will set your very soul in an eternal pit of flames and watch as you burn every single day." The wolf with the gray hair was shaking as he made the mistake of looking into Lucifer's eyes. They were dark red and all he could feel was a dense void sucking him into the depts of madness. Lucifer chuckled as he dropped the burnt body of the wolf with the hazel hair. Ross shivered at the pure darkness that was overcoming Lucifer. Kaci gulped and hid behind Ross "I'm gonna head back instead, Azaya is crying" he said rushing back inside closing the door.

Jess inside was on the couch filling sick to her stomach Marie brought over a trash can, Aerith still in the stroller fussing "Mama Out!" Kaci walking over reached down taking Aerith out and out her down who right away rushed over to her mother. Kaci walked back over to Azaya picking her up bouncing Azaya to calm her down "Nysa can you put the ice cream in the big black freeze bin?" "I would but it seems Marie has done that already when all this started. Quick little one she is." Kaci chuckled "Thank you Marie" Marie smiled and rubbed Jess's back who looked like she was gonna throw up any moment.

Nysa got up and walked out to see Lucifer enjoying himself. Ross sighs. "When he gets like this its hard to stop him." Nysa smiles and walks over to him. Wrapping her hands around his waist she leans on him. "Lu…if you kill him now you won't have your fun with him later." Lucifer licks his lip. "Will you be joining me?" Nysa gave him a dark chuckle. "Of course, my love. We shall enjoy watching his soul burning every day, torture after torture but we can't do that if you keep playing with him." Ross watched in surprise as Lucifer calmed himself down. "Your right…I want to enjoy myself this time around. Thank you for the reminder dear." Ross shook his head. "Yeah, you two were made for each other." He turned around and walked back inside.

Kaci was right by him "Here she wants her daddy" he said has Azaya fussing and her little arms reached for him. Ross took her.

Kaci smiled and walked over to Jess knelling down "you want me to make you some ginger tea?" Jess nodded softly "Yeah… sorry to barge in like this" Kaci chuckled "It's alright Jess, you were being chased by two wolves, coming here was a good idea" he said getting up heading to the kitchen. Aerith hugged her dragon plush pouting "Meanies…." Lucifer and Nysa walked back in after dealing with the remaining wolf. He yawned. "I swear, every time I'm here something happens. It's why I stay home but at least I got a soul or two to play with." Nysa smiled at him. Jess sighs "Kaci my tea…." Kaci was right back her handing her some ginger tea, Jess took a sip and smiled "thank you" Kaci chuckled at her.

Later during the day, Danni and Frank were getting out of the car, returning from red lobster. Zane was sleeping on Franks shoulder. Danni giggled. "So cute. A mini Frank. You have some sexy genes there hunny!" Frank smirked "my father was a very sexy man according to my mom"

They then stopped when they saw a portal open in front of the house. Lucifer walked out with a sigh. Danni smiled. "Hey there Lu! What brings you here?" Lucifer frowned looking at Frank until Nysa stepped out. Franks eyes widen looking at her. "uncle… who is this…?"

Danni blinked. "Oh. You brought a friend?" Lucifer takes Nysa hand. "Danni, this is my fiancé Nysa." A big grin came to Danni's face. "You're getting married! Oh happy day Lu!" She went to Nysa and grabbed her hands from him. "You are going to love him so so much! He might be like this huge jackass but he is a really nice man and…" Her eyes widen slightly and so did Nysa. Their eyes glowed yellow and then went back to normal. Frank eyed Lucifer but was ignored.

Danni smiled and Nysa smiled. "I see…" Danni says. "Then I don't have to big him up right." Nysa shook her head. "I will take very good care of him." Danni squeezed Nysa's hands. "Promise? He deserves happiness of his own, no matter how much he disagrees." Nysa giggles. "I know." She squeezed Danni's hands back. "Our Lu, deserves the best right?" Danni nodded. "Agreed. If you ever need anything don't hesitated to come by, oh! Wedding dates! I need them! Do you have a maid of honor?" Nysa shook her head. "Being the queen of hell does bring it shares of jealously and envy." Danni's eyes sparkled. "Then I'll do! I'll be happy to be in your wedding! We need dresses and a party and lots of food!" Nysa laughs. "The wedding will be next year or so. That's all Lu has told me." Danni pouted and looked at Lucifer. "Spoil sport…well then you can be in my wedding! Its going to be in September! I can always use another bridesmaid!" Nysa nodded. "Yes!" The two women laughed together and then hugged. "Thank you." Danni says. "No, thank you…" Nysa says. They go and Nysa wrapped her arm around Lucifer's. "Have a good night." She says with a wave. Lucifer nods and they left through the portal.

Danni giggled and went back to Frank. She hooks her arm around his. "Yay! Now Lu won't be alone anymore. Nysa will keep him happy now and I'm in another wedding! Heehee" Frank sighed "is it me or does she look identical to you?"

Danni frowned. "She does not look like me. Our skins are different colors and her hair and eyes are different from mine as well silly. If anything, she has the same presence as me. That is why you think she looks like me. However, if you really can't see why that is then that is a secret you will never know." Danni chuckles and then rubbed her chest. "It looks like Lu found a way to move on and you should be happy for him and excited that you now have me all to yourself!" Frank nodded and took her hand balancing Zane on shoulder walking them to the house "Let's get inside so I can ravish you"

On the 7th, at an elegant bridal store in Ravenswood. Jess, river and Aurora where in the bride area sitting on the couches. Jess was wearing a white tank top, gray skirt and black sandals. River was wearing navy blue tank top with like blue birds on them, denim shorts and light blue sandals. Aurora was in a black jack Daniels tank top and pink short with black sandals.

Rose, Aerith and Robin where sitting on the rug playing with their plushie dolls. Aerith was in a cute unicorn tank top, rainbow shorts, hair bow and necklace with silver sandals. Rose wearing burgundy top, floral shorts, silver sandals and silver necklace. Robin was wearing a white tank top with blue bow and blue striped shorts and white flats.

Dawn was in the back picking out the dresses to try on, Danni and Oichi where on there way with Takara, the boys and Zane. Jess sighs softly taking a sip of her cherry soda "I can't wait to see what mom picked out" River chuckled "Same, I wonder what the bride dress's look like" Aurora taking a sip of her wine "heard from papa they are very amazing" a ding from the front door echoed and they see Danni and Oichi walk in with the kids. Danni was wearing a purple and white spotted string shirt and white shorts with purple flats. Oichi was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt with blue shorts and black sandals. Takara was wearing a handmade yellow dress with yellow sandals, Zane had on a black shirt that said 'Mr. Steal your girl' on it blue jeans and brown shoes, they both had mini back backs on. The triplets were in their connected strollers sleeping. They were wearing an olive overall romper with a white shirt under it that said 'little nursling, and a light brown beanie over their head. Jess smiled "Hey you made it just in time, mama just went in back"

"Ooo, nice timing." Danni says chuckling. "Zane go sit down and remember what I said on the way here." Zane nodded. "K mama!" He grabbed Takara's hand and walked over to the rub. Oichi and Danni walked over to the girls. Oichi sat down and placed the boy's bags by her feet. She then pulled the stroller cart up beside her so she could watch the boys.

Jess smiled looking down at the boys "Hey my favorite little men, how are you three?" River giggled "wish Terry was here" Oichi shook her head. "Please let them sleep. Especially Ayden. It's hard getting them to take a nap these days."

A bridal worker walked out of the back and the curtain opened and Dawn walked out wearing a Burgundy lace Champagne tulle short bridesmaid dress and Burgundy High Heel Pumps with golden letter D hanging behind the them. Walking over to the small fashion stage, she stood there smiling at them. Jess smiled "Mama that looks really pretty on you, short but pretty" River giggled "very cute" Aurora nodded sipping her wine "short, showing off your very sexy legs" Dawn blushed. Danni laughed. "I'm a bit biases, you look sexy in everything you wear." Oichi smiles. "It's very suiting, it brings out a lot of attention as a dress should."

Rose giggled clapping "Mama looks pretty!" Aerith smiled "Nana pretty!" Dawn chuckled "I have two more I want to try one, I'll be right back" she said walked back to the back, the bridal worker walked back with her closing the curtain. Jess chuckled taking out some chips and started to snack on them, River chuckled "Eating for two" Jess flushed and nodded. Aurora frowned "I heard what happen, two wolfs where chasing you and you went to Kaci and Ross's but why where they after you?' Jess frowned looking down "they wanted to cleanse my body of the baby in me… they called it evil…."

"Your going to have to be on more guard these days." Danni says. "I don't like it but make sure someone is with you, even if it's that prick Michael, so that you aren't alone. Wolves are persistent creatures; they won't stop until they have you. They will come again." She says sighing. "It's a pain in the ass…" She mumbles to herself. Jess nodded "Yeah… pain in the ass"

The curtain opened and Dawn walked out wearing a Burgundy lace applique tulle long dress with gold strap belt around the waist and different burgundy heels. Walking back on the stage she twirled softly, Jess giggled "Very pretty, but the belt… I don't know…" River nodded "better with out the belt" Aurora nodded also "I agree but you look very pretty" Rose clapped her hands "Mama pretty still!" Dawn chuckled.

"Oichi your thoughts? You go to school for this stuff now." Danni says patting her head. Oichi looked at Dawn and smiled. "It's a lovely style but I agree. It would be much better without the belt. With your figure you wouldn't really need it." "You still look sexy either way." Danni says shrugging. Dawn chuckled "alright the last one, I'll be right back" she said walking back to the back.

Aerith walked over to Oichi "Hi auntie!" "Hello sweetie. You are looking cute as ever I see." Aerith giggled and skipped away back to Rose, Robin, Takara and Zane. Robin sat there with her lion plushie "Where is Ter?" river chuckled "With Ty across the street at the kids store" Robin pouted at that. River chuckled "Don't worry they will be back."

Oichi heard shifting in the stroller and saw Jayden's head pop up. "Well that's rare." Jayden rubbed his eyes and yawns. His hair was wild. Oichi chuckled and took a brush out their bag. She picked him up and sat him on her lap. He mumbled something as she started to brush his hair back down. "Almost time for a haircut." Danni says looking at his hair. Jess chuckled "hello my cute sleepy godson" "Hi…" Jayden says with a yawn.

The curtain opened and Dawn finally stepped out wearing a Burgundy lace tulle high low dress and burgundy Peep Toe Cross over High Heel Shoes Suede Platform Pumps, walking over to the stage she smiled "So?" Jess's eyes widen and dropped a chip "Mama…. This one… is prefect…. So gorgeous!" River grinned "Wow!" Aurora chuckled "Papa will stare at your beauty and get tongue tied" "Very beautiful." Oichi says smiling. Danni nodded in agreement until she saw Kaleb's head pop up from the stroller with the same messy hair. Oichi grabbed him and placed him on Danni's lap so she could fix his hair. Dawn chuckled "so the third dress is the charm?" Jess nodded "Yup! So what's next the bridesmaid dresses?" Dawn nodded "River would you try on the first dress?" River giggled and stand up "sure!" she smiled walking to the back. Dawn smiled stepping down "This one is the right one" the woman nodded "of course ma'am" Dawn went to the back to change. 

The door opened and Terry walked in with Ty, Robin's eyes widen and smiled "Ter is here!" Aerith giggled "Terry!" Rose smiled up to him and kept playing with her plush. "Yo." He waved at the kids and girls. "Hey auntie, you seen uncle Chaz around here?" "Don't ask me about that bum." She says sighing. Terry pouted. "He said he had a job lined up for me at the shop." Danni shrugs. Oichi chuckled. "If it's a job you want Ter you can come work with me at the fashion store. I need a male model." Terry eyes lit up." "Sweet! I'll do it!" The curtain opened and River walked out wearing a Simple champagne long v neck chiffon bridesmaid dress and burgundy Suede Pumps. Terry looked and his eyes widen at her, River flushed "Terry… how do I look?" she twirled. Jess smirked "Well to me you look gorgeous!" Aurora nodded "Very gorgeous" Robin giggled "Auntie super pretty!" Oichi nodded. "Very beautiful." Terry placed a hand in his pocket and smiled. "Anything you wear is deemed to be pretty cute on you River. I guess this would make great practice for our wedding huh haha." River flushed and walked over to him hugging him kissing his cheek, Terry chuckled "So soft has always" Jess and Aurora chuckled at them.  
Dawn walked out in black bandage dress and black heels she gasped at River "Oh River! That's prefect, screw the red one" she looked at the lady "order five of the champagne bridesmaid dresses" she nodded to Dawn" River chuckled "Thank you, I'll go change" she walked away, Terry grinned "Let me help you" he took one step but Danni pulled him down "behave" Terry frowned. "I'm not an animal without control auntie. I can help her without trying something you know." He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Kaleb looking up at him. "Jeez…you look like your dad." He says as Kaleb crawled on to him and sat on his lap. Ty sighed. "Brother I'm going to the park…" "Alright, be careful." Ty nodded and left the shop.

Dawn chuckled "Alright, the flower girl' Rose right away stood up "Me!" Dawn, Jess and Aurora chuckled at her "Aerith sweetie lets get you changed" Rose giggled and skipped over, Dawn took her hand they walked to the back.

Aerith walked over to Jess "Mama hungry" Jess smiled at her and reached down in the bag and took out Aerith box lunch "Eat at the coffee table" Aerith nodded and went to the coffee table. River came back out with her clothes back on and walked over to Terry sitting next to him "you wouldn't be able to control yourself" she said with a chuckle, you can barley control when I'm in my undies around you" "Correction, I can't control myself when its me, you, and those undies of yours. I'm a completely tame animal when it comes to public places like this." Terry says shrugging.

Soon Dawn came out and Rose came out with her wearing a Burgundy high low tulle lace flower girl dress with champagne flats, little red tiara caring a Champagne Scarlet Red Flower girl basket, Jess's eyes widen "Oh my goodness!" Aurora giggled "Ahh my little baby sister is so cute!" River giggled "Adorable!" Zane looked over and stared at her. Danni snapped a picture. "Very cute." Oichi smiled. "A bundle of cuteness haha." Rose flushed. Dawn chuckled "Now Zane my little ring barrier your turn!" Zane flushed "No!" dawn frowned "Zane we have to try on your tux, you don't wanna try it on for your auntie and mom?" "NO!" He yelled. Danni sighed but that was all that took for Zane to shake. "…Ok…." He gets up dragging his feet to Dawn. "All it takes is a sigh now?" Oichi says whispering to Danni. Danni shrugs. "I have my ways of dealing with his fits. I'll teach you later so you can tame the boys a bit." Oichi chuckled. "Thanks mom."

Dawn chuckled and took his hand "Come on sweetie, Rose time to change" rose nodded and followed her mother. Jess sighed "I feel so hungry… Terry can you be a sweetheart and get me a jar of pickles from the convenience store down the block?" River nudged him with a chuckle.

"Sure, looks like I have nothing better to do but to be an errand boy." He handed Kaleb back to Danni. Jess smiled at him "Thank you!" Aerith looked up at him "candy!" Takara looked at Terry "cookie!" Jess chucked "Looked the girls are asking also, Aerith no candy" Aerith pouted "okay… rice crisp bar?" Jess nodded and looked at Terry "Thank you terry, now off get thy pickles!" River started to chuckle.

Terry looked at Oichi. "What about Takara." Oichi shook her head. "No cookies. She has snacks in the bag." Terry nodded and got up and left. Oichi looked down in the stroller to see Ayden still sleeping. "Strange…he doesn't sleep this long…" She reached down and covered him up. Rose skipped out of the bac and sat down "Zane handsome!" Jess chuckled "Really?"

"He is his father's son, so I do believe that statement." Danni says. Dawn walked out of the back with Zane who was wearing a champagne dress shirt ed tie, red pants, grey vest and red toddler vans. Jess was giggling "Oh someone looks handsome!" River and Aurora giggled at him. Zane was frowning. "Aw, even with a frown your so cute baby bro." Oichi says. In her lap, Jayden giggled at him. Danni snapped a picture of him. "Your aunts are going to love this picture." She says chuckling. Frank walked in the shop with shopping bags and he stopped to see Zane, he smiled "my you look handsome" Zane pouted "No I don't!" he stomped his foot. Dawn shook her head "Zane behave" Jess, River and Aurora chuckled. Aerith walked over to him "Handsome!" she giggled and kissed his cheek, Zane's face turned red like his pants. Jayden frowned pouted and his face looked upset "MINE!" eyes widen at him. 

Danni busted into laughter. Oichi sighed. "Mom…" Danni nudged her as she chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't help it." Oichi shook her head as she caught a toy that was being thrown towards Jayden. "Ayden…no throwing…" She turned to see Ayden now up and frowning from being woken up. He pouted. Zane frowned at Jayden and then frowned at Aerith. He had a look in his eye that Danni knew all to well. He held out his arms ready to push her down but Danni reached him first and picked him up. "No pushing or else your butt will be stinging for the rest of the day." She said with a frown. Zane huffed out. Aerith frowned and rushed her mother "Me bad?" Jess chuckled "No hunny" she picked up Aerith. Dawn chuckled "Alright let me order three more for the triplets and have Jess come in for extra measurements for when her tummy grows" Jess's face flushed.

"When you order for the boys, may I have them for a day or so? I have to make them out of a certain material, so they don't destroy it through the wedding and with their nose being really sensitive their clothes have to be a certain smell." Oichi says. Danni looked at her. "Oh. You had that issue. You hated wearing certain clothes because you said they smelled weird. That's so adorable!" "No, the point mom…" Oichi says blushing. The girls chuckled at them.

As the days past it was now March 20th, It was strangely cloudy outside and wind was picking up. Sakamoto was pacing as he waited for Danni to get to the house. Oichi was upstairs sleeping but for some reason she wouldn't wait up. He was getting worried. The kids were in the room with her right now so hopefully their loud noise would do the trick. There was a knock at the door. He quickly opened it to see Danni standing there in her work clothes. "Hi Saki, is she still sleep?" Sakamoto nodded. Danni frowned and walked in and headed up stairs. Sakamoto sighs and was about to close the door when a strong breeze brushed past him, slamming the door open. His eyes widen at this and he felt a great sense of dread overcoming him. It was like something in the back of his mind was trying to warm him about something… When the wind calm down he pushed the door closed and locked it. Rubbing his head he walked upstairs to the room, where Danni was sitting on the bed. Takara and the boys were sitting on the other side of Oichi, waiting.

"Well?" Danni rubbed Oichi's head. "I don't know what is going on. She looks fine. She may just be very tired dear. She had to work, watch you and the kids, she hasn't really have time to rest…" Sakamoto sighs. "I know but this doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is but something is very wrong…" Takara sniffed and nodded. "You think so to Kara?" Danni says. "Takara has this way of knowing when something is right with Oichi…her instinct hasn't failed before…" Danni crossed her arms. "I don't know what else to tell you Sakamoto. She's fine, sleeping, and the spell on her chest…" Danni lifted Oichi's sleeping shirt up. "The scar is there but the symbol isn't, so it's not activated. Just keep a eye on her for now okay?" Sakamoto frowned but nodded. 'Ichi…' He felt a sharp pain in his head. 'Ow…it feels like my brain wants me to remember something, but nothing is coming to mind. What should I be worried about?'

Jess standing in front of a mirror was looking at herself, she had on a bra and leggings. She had a small lump on her tummy. She smiled "Starting to get a lump alright" "Jess" she turned to Michael "Yeah?" "how are you feeling?" Jess smiled at him "Good" then th strong winds made Jess frown outside "Something is unnatural about this winds and dark clouds" Michael said, Jess frowned and felt it also "I feel it too…"

Paxton and Raphael were on the roof looking at the sky. "Dad…this doesn't feel right…" Raphael was silent. "You should go check on Sonya. Being 19 weeks I'm sure you aren't letting her do everything right? I don't want anything to happen to my sweet grandchild." Paxton frowned. "Your grandkid will be okay…" Paxton left to go check on Sonya. When he left Raphael sighs. "Are you really going to go through with this?"

Beside him Samuel appeared. His presence was odorless as he to looked up at the clouds. "The child lost her grandmother, her home, and most of her people. Do you really want to add this burden to the list?" Raphael asked. Samuel smiled. "It is sad that it had to come to this but I assure you that this will not be the end of her. Will you interfere?" Raphael crossed his arms. "You know me. I don't cross fate but, I can't say that for my son…I know that this is going to be hard on her family as well. Please tell me you are going to give them some sense of peace?" Samuel was silent and then left. Raphael shook his head. "It's a job I wouldn't want either dear friend…"

A portal opened deep into the forest, inside a cave. Valeriea walked out, shielding the cave, making it undetectable. She was wearing a all black dress with a veil over her face and down her arms. She walked to the alter that was near the back. Her fingers rubbed against it. She held up her hands and her magic lights the candles on the wall. She started to shifted the landscape of the cave.

Another portal opened and Alcaeus, Mephisto, Crissy and a hand full of followers. "Get into position…it won't be long until the wolf cub comes to me." Her followers quickly went to the middle of the cave and got into a circle. There job was simple. They were to take over the barrier spell she cast so that she could focus on taking Oichi's soul. Valeriea chuckled as her magic poured out. "Now, come to me little pup. Death is waiting for you."

Jess's eyes widen looking at the sky "Michael something is so wrong… I need to go to Oichi…!" Michael held her shoulders "Your 7 weeks pregnant you can't go anywhere" Jess frowned "But Oichi needs" she didn't finish when Michael kissed her only to feel a shock through his body, he gasped and back away shaking. Jess bits her lip "You idiot! Every time you do that you get shocked from the mating bond on me with Deacon… stop it!" Michael frowned "Just stay home.. I'll calling Raphy and see if Oichi is alright" Jess frowned looking down and nodded "Okay…" Michael smiled at her "I'll call him now" he took out his phone calling his brother.

Over at Oichi's, her eyes opened. She turned over to see Takara sleeping next to her. Reaching up she rubbed her cheek. 'Come…' A voice said in the back in her head. With that, Oichi's eyes went empty and she sat up, waking Takara up. "Mama?" Oichi didn't answer as she got up. She was still in her pj's, a lounge stain elegant silk pajama set.

Walking over to the window she opened it. Takara rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Mama…" She sat up and crawled off the bed. She walked to her still half asleep. "No mama…" Oichi looked down at her. Picking Takara up she kissed her forehead and put her back on the bed. "Sleep…" Oichi whispered. Takara felt her eyes get heavy and before she knew it she was fast asleep. Oichi walked over to the window and jumped out and headed to the forest.

Raphael was still outside when Michael called him. "You want me to check on Oichi?" Raphael frowned and sighed. "Brother…you know as well as I that nothing is right with this day…The reaper has set his plans into motions and I am afraid there is nothing we can do about it. Unlike most reapers we have seen Sam is determined to make sure that fate stays on this path…Oichi is already on her way to her destine path…" He can tell Michael was frowning then hearing Jess in the background "What happen? Is she alright? Why are you frowning Michael…?" "I understand, I'll keep Jess away" he said in the language of the angels. "What did you just say in Enochian?" Jess shouted

Racheal chuckled. "Very glad not to be in your shoes brother. Then again, I'd rather not deal with my angry son…but I'm sure Sakamoto has noticed that Oichi is gone by now. She will get a call from him soon" He hangs up and sighs. "I do apologize Oichi…it shouldn't have to be this way."

Back at Oichi's Sakamoto walked in the room and frowned to see Takara was in bed alone and the window was opened. His heart dropped as he rushed to the window. "Oichi!? Oichi!" Panic kicked in as he rushed to get his phone and quickly called Jess.

Jess phone rings, she quickly grabbed it after glaring daggers at Michael. She grabbed it and answered. "Jess! Oichi she's gone!" Jess's eyes widen. "WHAT!?" "She's gone! The window was open! I can't catch her scent or feel her presence. I need you to come over and watch the kids will I go out and search for her please!" "Wait, I'll he…" "No! You are pregnant. I don't want to risk something happening to you either. Please can you come over and watch the kids. I'm begging you!" Jess bit her lip. "Alright…I'll be over there as soon as I can!" She hangs up on him. Rushing past Michael she quickly hurried to get things ready.

At Kaci, he was frowning as Ross paced back and forth. He had a nervous look on his face. Every bone in his body was shaking. He tried calling his father but he wouldn't answer him. "Dammit…Dammit!" He cursed slightly, not wanting to wake up Azaya. Just then his phone rings and he picks up. "Ross! I need your help!" Sakamoto yelled over the phone. "Oichi is gone! I can't look for by myself!" Ross growls out. "I'm on my way." He hangs up and looks at Kaci. "Oichi is missing…" Kaci gasps with widen eyes. "She's what!?" "I'm going to go help Sakamoto look for her. Stay here with Azaya." He opened a portal and rushed through it closing it behind him.

His portal actually went to Jess's house who was just about to leave with Aerith and Michael. "No time come on…" Ross says opening a portal to Oichi's house. They nodded and quickly went though it. When they walked out, Sakamoto was pacing, on the phone with Danni. They could hear her screaming bloody murder until the line went dead. Behind him the triplets attention were on Scar who had wondered in some time ago. "Jess…thank you…" Jess nodded with a frowned. "Just go find her quickly!" Sakamoto nodded. He and Ross quickly rushed into his portal. Jess looked down sadly. "Oichi…please be safe…"

In the forest, Oichi was walking barefoot, in the sky it was now striking with black lighting. Ravens started to appear in the tree as she walked. Deeper she went until she came upon the cave, she had visited many times before under the trance. Before she walked to it her lit lounge jacket fell off her shoulders and blew away. Oichi walked towards and entered it. When she did the entrance of the cave disappeared. As she walked into the lit cave, her footsteps made splashing wet sounds that echo through the depts.

In front of her there was the big entrance that lead to the alter. The lights on the wall flickered as the witches in the middle chanted. Valeriea smirked and held her hands up. "Come little pup. It is time." They watched Oichi walked down the path, past the chanting followers and up to the alter. She placed her hands on the alter. "You have done well my dear girl. Your soul is the key piece to the destruction of humanity, be thankful that I allowed you to create a wonderful family and loving memories. Now, even the reincarnation of that witch can't get in my way." Oichi placed herself on the alter and closed her eyes. Placing two hands over Oichi's body, Valeriea poured her magic into her body chanting. His magic turned dark purple and lifted Oichi's body off the alter. The spell on her chest disappeared. Crissy held her breath. 'Now all she have to do is take the soul…'

In the forest, Sakamoto, Ross, and now Paxton was searching for Oichi. Paxton was in the skies, Ross was in the trees, and Sakamoto was on the ground. 'I can't find anything…all I smell is dirt and rain…where is she!' "Yo! Sakamoto!" Sakamoto stopped to see Terry with his brothers and a few clans members. "Follow me. I have a idea of where she could be." Terry jumps through the trees. Sakamoto grips his fist and with his speed he chased after Terry and the others. In the sky, Paxton saw something floating up to him, due to the wind. He floats down and grabs it. "Oichi…." He flies down from the direction it came from. Ross was looking at the ravens that were creepily sitting in the tree staring at him. "Ross…" Looking up he saw Paxton flying over him. He chased after him.

In the cave, Oichi's soul was being removed from her body. Alcaeus was watching this and then turned his head. "Intruders…a few of them…" His eyes widen and a dark smirk came to his face. "Ross…I must have his head…" He was about to walk off when Mephisto stopped him. "No, if you leave the cave, the spell will break. Wait until she has the soul then go play." Alcaeus growled at him and smacked his arm off. "Do not touch me, or I will rip your skin from your bones." Mephisto felt a chill go down his spine. 'This kid…he is twisted…'

At Oichi's house, the boys and Aerith was playing with Scar together. Jess was looking out the window at the storm that was hitting the town. It was raining now, and black lighting filled the sky. She could feel a terrible vibe flowing through her body. This made her wariness for Oichi go up. She felt a tug on her leg. She looked down to see Takara now awake. She was shaking and tearing up. "Mama…is gone…" Jess put on a smile and grabbed Takara's hand. "Your dad is going to get her. Come on let's go see what the boys are doing." Takara sniffed and nodded.

The boys reached the cave but to them it was just a giant rock. Sakamoto frowned. "Is this some kind of joke!?" Sakamoto yelled at Terry. Terry crossed his arms. "It's not, I have caught Oichi here many times before. This was a cave." "Not was…is…" They turned around to see Ross. Paxton was holding the jacket from Oichi's pj set. "That's Oichi's!" Paxton nodded. "Yeah, and the smell is coming from here. Luckily we found it before the rain hit." Ross tried to open a portal but it was blocked out. "Knew it…dark magic….Pax your up." Paxton nodded as he brought his holy spear out. He twirls it and launches it at the large rock. They watched as his the barrier appeared and reappeared but it was holding.

Below, the followers were doing there best to hold it, some of them were using up all of their magic and collapsing. "Val…these fools won't last long." Mephisto says. Valeriea ignored him as she concentrated on Oichi. More followers started to collapse. Mephisto and Alcaeus prepared to go up top to hold back Ross and the others. "Wait." Crissy says. They turned to see Valeriea lifting her arms and finally, they saw something come from Oichi's body. Valeriea laughed as she held up the soul. "It is mine! Humanity's destruction is drawing to and end!"

Oichi's empty body floated down to the alter. Valeriea held a hand over Oichi's body. "Now, to make sure this soul has nothing to return to. Maybe I'll drop her dead body in front of that witches. Oh to see the pain and sadness in her face…but this will have to do." Valeriea got ready to finish off Oichi when suddenly the cave started to shake. The followers were blown back from the force of Paxton's spear. Within seconds, a poral opened and Ross rushed out, with the boys behind him. "You bitch! I'll slit your throat open!" Ross yelled out in anger. Alcaeus jumped in front of her and grabbed Ross's wrist. "Hello brother!" His blood lust poured out as he slammed Ross through the ground.

Sakamoto, cut down a few of the followers and made his way to Valeriea who was leaving through a portal. "Oichi! Give her soul back!" He jumped up to the alter and swiped his claws at her. He was cut short by Mephisto kicking him in the stomach. "Hands off boy." Alcaeus jumped back just as Paxton appeared. "Don't think your going anywhere!" Valeriea sighed and turned around. "Silly boys…without the backing of that girl there is nothing you can do to stop me." She held her hand up and thorns appeared from the ground. Grabbing them, absorbing there energy. Paxton was cutting a few down, but there were to many. Valeriea looked at Sakamoto who was glaring deadly at her. She chuckled. "Your sons, one of them will betray you one day and they will come to me." Sakamoto growled at her. "Screw you! You kept your hands away from my sons! I'll kill you!" Valeriea laughed. "We shall see…provided you survive this." She walked through the portal with Crissy and the others. Her vines grabbed onto the ceiling of the cave and started to dig into them, causing a cave in. Sakamoto broke free of the vines and rushed to Oichi, shielding her from the rocks.

At Oichi's, Jess was coming from the bathroom when she felt a tug on her arm. She stopped and saw a flicking light. "What the…" "Jess…Jess is that you?" Her eyes widen. "Oichi!?" The light flickered. "Jess…forgive me…" Jess felt her heart shake. "What do you mean…don't tell me…" "Please. Will you watch over my children and be their support?" Jess tears up. "No Oichi, you can't…" "Tell Saki that I love him, mama to, and everyone else…I wish that I could be with you all…" The light started to dim out. "Goodbye Jess…" "Oichi wait!" Jess reached out to grab the light but it vanished from her sight. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Oichi…"

In the cave, Large boulders were everywhere. A few started to shake and lift up. Paxton appears and sighs out. "Damn her…" He shook and saw one of his wings was injured. Beside him Ross appeared. He had blood running down his chin. "Damn that brat! That absorbing powers is kicking my ass here." Behind him, Terry and the others came from the rubble. They had also saved a few of the followers. At the altar, Sakamoto pushed debris away and sighs out. He then looked at Oichi was laying that. "Ichi?" He sat her up. "Ichi open your eyes." He bit his lip as tears swelled up. "Oichi please open your eyes!" He shook her. "Come on, don't do this…" When he got no answer, he held her tightly with a broken heart "Oichi!" He cries out.

Jess on the floor hugging her legs tearing, Aii and Michael were in the other room with the kids. Jess sniffs softly and got up "Oichi…." Suddenly someone came from the window breaking it, Jess's eyes widen to see a werewolf. Jess sighed "I'm not in the mood for you wolf's!" he growled at her "Witch you will not resist, know come" Jess bites her lip and her magic flared up "you caught me in a bad mood wolf…lets see how long you last"

Out in the living room, Michael and Aii frowned from hearing glass "Michael… what was that…?" Aii asked, Aerith was frowning "Mama…" Michael frowned and got up moved when they all see Jess get thrown out of the bedroom into the wall and slide down. Aerith's eyes widen "MAMA!" moving her legs she rushed over to her mom. Michael and Aii gasped "Aerith!" but she wasn't the only one, Takara and the boys moved over to her too. "For the love of…" Michael rushed over with Aii, the kids were know be her when they see a man with dark eyes walking over with only one hand bleeding from his left shoulder where Jess had blown it off with a sleep, Aerith put her hands up "You leave Mama alone!"

The man's hands came down "Move you brat!" but it was caught by Michael then Michael grabbed his throat. The wolfs eyes widen has Michael narrowed at him "You have some nerve to attack Jess in my presence" he said dragging the wolf over to the broken window and put him over it where the wolf was hanging there "Now tell me who sent you!" the wolf growled but smirked "one of Many who want that thing in her be destroyed not just that kill her to make sure that link would be destroyed" Michael's angelic aura rise up and his angels came out "time for a ride" he said has he fell up with the wolf who screamed.

Aii frowned "Kids lets bring Jess into the living room" she said helping Jess up who winced, Aerith was sniffing "Mama…" Jess smiled "I'm fine sweetie" Aii helped Jess walk to the couch. The kids where right following her, Jess sat down "I'll be fine… Sakamoto should be home soon…" Aerith sniffed and crawled up on the couch cuddled up to her mother. Jess smiled "I'm fine hunny"

In the cave, Ross opened a portal but the dark magic affecting the cave was still strong enough to block him out. Due to the cave in the entrance was blocked by large piles of boulders. "Crap…she got us…and that kid drained my strengthen with one touch. I'll need a moment to recover." Paxton was sitting down sighing as he started to self-heal himself. "Terry can't you do something?" Terry was watching his brothers tie up the followers they were able to save. "Yeah, give me a second…" He sniffed around looking for another way out. Ross and Paxton looked over to where Sakamoto had gone silent with Oichi in his arms. They walked over to him. "Sakamoto…" Paxton looked down at Oichi. "S-She's not dead." "She's a body without a soul…just because she's breathing doesn't make her alive either…" Sakamoto says. "What am I going to tell the kids. Danni. Jess…Ronnie…I failed to protect her and now that witch…" He bites his lip. Ross placed a hand on his shoulder. "We aren't giving up. As long as we have Oichi's body her soul can still be returned." "What good would that do if we can find it." Sakamoto says.

Ross sighs. "That's true but still, we have to try right?" He looked over at the followers. "They should know something, even if they can't tell us the exact location, I can get answers out of them. We will find that witch and get Oichi's soul back." Paxton nodded. "Oichi is family to us to. We can't sit around and do nothing for her. Right now, let's find a way out of here and get back to the house. Then we can figure out what to do next." Sakamoto nodded and stood up. He looked down at Oichi who looked like she was sleeping. In the back of mind, the words Valeriea said to him creeped up. 'One of the boys will come to her…I won't let that happen…'

The cave started to shake and more rocks fell. "This cave isn't going to hold." Ross says. "Hey! Over here!" They looked to see Terry waving at a wall. "I smell water over here!" Ross and Paxton nodded. Running over to Terry they placed their hands on the wall. "Soft spot!" Terry punched the wall hard, cracking it. Ross then kicked the base, making it crack more until the wall opened. They could hear running water. "This is our best chance but who knows what's down there." The cave started to crumble. "No time! Just get in." Eric and the other wolves grabbed the followers and jumped down. Terry was next then Paxton and Ross. Sakamoto frowned and held Oichi tightly and jumped down as well just when the cave started to collapse.

The door to Oichi's house slammed open and Danni walked in with a panic and worried look on her face. Behind her was Frank, holding Zane, and Joseph. "Oichi!? Did they find her!" She yelled out. She stopped and frowned to see Jess in the living room and a scent of an unrecognizable wolf lingering around. "What the hell happened in here!?" She asked. Aii frowned "Another wolf came here to take Jess…." Jess frowned "I'm fine…. Aii take the kids into the play room while frank cooks some dinner" Aerith frown "No me stay with mama!" Jess smiled at her "Sweetie go with Aii" Aerith frowned and Aii picked her up "Come on Kids, lets go to the play room" she said, Danni put down Zane "go with Aii" Zane frowned but followed her with the kids.

Frank looked at Jess "Jess what's wrong…?" Jess frowned "Oichi… contacted me…. By spirit" Franks eyes slightly widen "by spirit…?" Danni frowned. "She asked me to take care of the kids and Sakamoto…. Danni… I felt it… when she visited me…. Her soul leaving this plain…" Danni took a step back. "No…not Oichi…it can't be…" She tears up as her heart shook. Joseph frowned. "You can't be saying Oichi is gone…" He grips his fist. Jess looked down "That's what I'm saying…"

Right outside the town, Sakamoto, Ross, and Paxton came out from the underground waterway. Ross coughs as he crawls out of the water. Paxton sighs as he helps Sakamoto. Terry and the others were already out and shaking themselves off. "Go take those guys to the cottage where gramps is." Eric nodded and took out with the followers. Ross shook his head, getting water out his hair. "I take it we are back near town. That means I can use my portal but…I'm not sure what to say if we go back to the house." Terry pops his shoulder. "You aren't going to keep it a secret, I'm going to go report to my uncle about what happened." He ran off.

Ross frowned. "Sure, he gets the easy job…" He held up his hand and heated it up a bit drying himself off. He did the same to Paxton, Sakamoto, and Oichi, drying them off. "Let's go…" Opening the portal they walked in.

Danni was crying in the kitchen with Joseph trying to comfort her. Frank was making tea for her but he had a slightly lost look on his face. In the living room, Jess was left with her thoughts. She then looked up to see a portal open. Ross, Paxton, and Sakamoto walked out with a depressing look on their face. Jess looked up and frowned to see Oichi in his arms.

Noticing their presence, Danni rushed out with tears. "Oichi!?" Sakamoto frowned as Danni ran up to him. She took Oichi's body from him and sank to the floor. "Oichi…open your eyes sweetie. For mommy, please…" Danni cried. "I can't lose you to…" Sakamoto sank to his knees, in front of her. "Danni. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Danni cradled Oichi. "No…No no no…don't take her from me please." She begged. Frank stepped over "Danni…" Jess sniffed "Danni… she's…"

A chime rippled through the air making them look up and around. A second one was heard a bit louder and then a third. Dark smoke started pouring out from the floor, covering it completely. The house grew very chilly making Ross shiver. Two lanterns appeared and shook ringing a fourth time. A black hole appeared and make a doorway on the wall. They heard the echo's of footsteps coming from it. Sakamoto growls slightly and turns, placing an arm in front of Danni and Oichi. Paxton was on guard with Ross ready for whatever came out the dark doorway. Jess sighs softly and got up "Sam…" Frank frowned looking.

In the door way, the footsteps stopped, and Samuel walked out in a black hooded cloak and a skull mask on his head. He chuckled. "Sorry for the intrusion."

Jess bites her lip "Now I know why Michael lied to me… it was Oichi's destiny to have her soul be taken" her magic riled up "you reapers…. All the same" she walked away to the play room.

Samuel shook his head. "That is why mortals will never understand the reapers as they shouldn't. Those with strong emotions in your heart could never allow fate to be as it is. Well no matter. I guess since she thinks so negative of me she will just have to miss this explanation and gift." Danni frowned. "Sammy…what is going on…why Oichi? Can't you bring her back?"

Samuel looked at Danni. "I cannot Danni. Oichi has a role to play in the strings of fate. However, I know the toll is already weighing down on you." He holds his hand up. "I cannot allow that as you will be needed in the future." In his hand the same blue flicker that Jess saw appeared. It was the last bit of Oichi's soul. Danni's eyes widen. "You…" The light flicker. "M-Mama…" Tears rolled down Danni's cheek. "Oichi…" Jess sniffed "Oichi…."

"It's so dark…I'm scared…" Danni lays Oichi's body down and goes to Samuel. "I know baby, but you have to be strong okay? You keep fighting you hear me!" "I'm tired mama…" The light got smaller. Sakamoto rushed to Samuel. "Ichi! Please you can't give in okay?" "…ok…" Sakamoto starts to cry. "Your going to come back here and were going to be married, we still have plans for a place of our own. You wanted a big family right! We are just getting started! So you have to come back!" "…Saki…I love you…" The light went out. "That was all I could let you do." Jess frowned looking away "Oichi…"

Danni placed her hands on her face. "Sammy…give her back…please give her back! It's not fair! Don't use Oichi in your stupid pawns! She's been through enough! You should know that! Don't you love her! She saw you like a father! Don't let her like this!" Samuel smiled at her. "I do know that Danni and it is painful for me to." He reached out and rubbed her cheek. "If I wouldn't have been choose to be the reaper, I would have loved nothing more then to be the supporting father and one day winning your heart." He glances at Frank. Frank narrowed at him "Like hell you would be"

Samuel took a step back. "It is what it is though but I do come with a message before I leave. Oichi will come back one day. You all might not like it but this was the best way without any further bloodshed. I gave Oichi a chance to live instead of being killed by the dark witch and her plans." He looked at Sakamoto and touched his forehead releasing the seal on his mind. Sakamoto's eyes widen and he gaps. "You…we talked about this before!" Samuel nodded. Sakamoto looked at Danni. "Oichi will come back! She will come back to us." Danni frowns at him but she could see the clear determination in his eyes. She sighs. "Ok…I will believe you."

Ross walked up. "Okay well snice that is settle, what do we do with her body? What Kaci's soul left his body it started to decay." Samuel up a large clear pendent. "This pendent is made from moonstones and has been granted a blessing from the deity Deerward. It will prevent her body from decaying so long as she wears it always. It will also provide the nutrition her body needs and the protection of not being harm. It is a good thing that she already has a connection with him." He handed it to Sakamoto. "I apologize for putting you all through such a hard time and even if you hate me for it, there will be a time you all will understand my actions."

His eyes went to Joseph and smiled. "My son, I am happy that you found a wonderful family to be in. One day I hope we can have a chat together." Joseph frowned at him as they watched him walk back into the dark doorway. "Until next time." He says disappearing. Jess sighs and rushes to the bathroom. Frank held danni "It's alright love… she will be back with us"

Sakamoto, walked over to Oichi and placed the necklace around Oichi. It created a thin white barrier over her body and then disappeared. He sighs. "Now what…do we wait?" Ross frowned. "Like hell we do. I'm going to talk to my father, there had to be a reason why Oichi's soul was picked for this. He knows something and I'm not going to leave until I get some damn answers!" He opened a portal and walked into it, closing it behind. "Sakamoto…if you want me and Sonya come over and look after the kids…to give yourself a break…anything." Sakamoto picked up Oichi. "Yes, thank you…I would apprentice the help. The boys I'm sure will understand but I don't know how Takara will act…I can only hope that Oichi comes back soon…" He looked down at her and frowned. 'Her scent…it just changed…'

Valeriea walked out into her domain, it had really grown over time. It was getting to be quite a beautiful and peaceful like place. There was so much dark energy in the air that it her skin do a delightful tingle. "Wonderful…this is the home I have sought out for many years. Where witches can live peacefully." She chuckled. "I can feel my goal coming closer and closer. It is only a matter of time."

A few of her people walked up to her. "Lady Valeriea! We have a surprise for you! We know you are busy but with our land growing you do need a better place to live. Please will you come with us?" Valeriea looked at them and nodded. "Very well." They smiled at her and led her through the new town. From the villages it uses to be it had grown into a large populated place with, Large buildings, a small marketplace that sold various items, the river Valeriea used to meditate ran into a larger bank that separate the town on a water front. There was a large bridge that connected the sides together over the bank. Crissy smiled as she walked. "This place has become very amazing." Mephisto and Alcaeus walked behind them in silence.

The two followers walked out the new sized town and went to a nice wooded area near the mountains. "We figured that you wanted to be alone while you work My lady, so we built you this…" They led them to a impressive European chalet that was fitted with ample windows to let in an abundance of sunlight throughout the large home.

With gabled roofs and wide eaves, the expansive 7,038 SF property created a relaxing environment to spread out a family and entertain generations. Bask in outstanding slope that views from your grand living areas and multiple wooden decks with a backyard that oversees the town.

Upon entering the home, the magnificent, two-story living room reveals exposed beams, floor-to-ceiling windows and a 2-sided fireplace that is shared with a secondary sitting room or study. A social hub by the kitchen is designated with a large wet-bar, where they could mingle before migrating to the dining area.

This alpine oasis boasts a full second story master suite with patio entrances off all rooms for even more elevated views of Vail Mountain. Each of the three garden level bedrooms also face south and have private deck access to the stunning flat backyard perfect for a game of croquet. The custom wine cellar has the capacity to showcase a thousand of favorite vintages, while the hand-crafted iron door creates a dramatic entrance to a prized collection.

A connected guest house creates the ability to share the home with family and friends giving them autonomy should they desire. A living room, kitchen, three additional bedrooms and bathrooms as well as its own large deck allow a resort environment where everyone can find space in this mountain home. A heated, pavered auto-court provides easy access and ample parking to this alpine escape with both a 2-car garage and single-car garage.

Crissy smiled. "Wow! This is amazing!" Valeriea nodded. "Yes, very impressive. I thank you all for your hard work." They smiled and her, bowed and left. "Come we have much work to do. Contact Dorian and Mikey and tell them to bring the girl here and finish their work." Crissy nodded and headed out with Alcaeus. "Mephisto, my love, will you bring our daughter here." Mephisto nodded. "Of course." He left out. Valeriea was left in her new large estate. "Yes, times are changing. I should go with the flow of time. A fresh start never hurt." She smirked and walked down to the basement. "But first, I need to collect my souls."

On April 16th, it was Faye's birthday. Ronnie was sitting outside smoking, holding a picture of Faye. They were going to do a memorial for her. Nia walked out. "Father…Danni and the others are on their way…" Ronnie nodded. "I will go back with them and stay with Sakamoto for a while. I don't like that wolves have been popping up everywhere trying to take Jess." Nia nodded. "I understand but you must be careful. Your mind is still weak and if you snap and loose control…" Ronnie sighs. "I know…you don't have to tell me. I don't want to risk my mind being taken but I can't sit here and let wolves rampage because they think the child in Jess's stomach is evil. Plus, I can't leave Oichi in her state either…" Nia nodded. "I understand father." She rubbed his back. "Mother would be proud that you are trying to get off your feet." Ronnie smiled slightly a bit. "I hope so."

At Jess's Michael wearing black suit, he was helping Jess in a Black Pocket Roached Maternity Maxi Dress, her tummy got slightly rounder, she was 11 weeks know. Finishing helping her, he knelled down slipping on her small feet love this product Black Bee Flats. Aii walked in with Aerith who was wearing a black toddler Sequin Dress and black flats, Jess smiled "Sweetie you ready to go?" Aerith nodded and reached her arms out for Jess. Jess chuckled "Mama can't hold you remember the baby" Aerith smiled "my baby brother!" Jess chuckled "We don't know yet sweetie" Michael chuckled "In 4 more days we can tell" Aii chuckled "I'll stay home and guard the house, ross said he will pick you up. traveling through his portal would be saver" Jess nodded "I know"

At Paxton's and Sonya, she was pouting as he helped her into a black maternity dress. "I can do it myself." She says. "You can barely bend over now. You're at 25 weeks now and our son tires your body out right?" Sonya sighs. "I guess so…are you sure it's okay for me to go?" Paxton nodded. "Yes, Danni said that we were welcomed if we wanted to. It won't be a long service. Just something to remember Faye by. It sucks that we can't bury a body, but I think they will plant a tree in her name." Raphael walked in. "Yes, a wonderful tree that will be blessed by me. It is the least I could do. Now come along so we don't be late." Paxton nodded and picked Sonya up. "Are you comfortable?" Sonya blushed. "Yes…don't drop us…" Raphael chuckled. "So cute."

At Oichi's, Danni sighed as she straightens her clothes. Her, Frank, and Zane were getting ready at over at her house. Joseph was already on his way to Nia's cottage to help set somethings up. Sakamoto walked in with Takara. "Are you should I shouldn't go. I should at least repay my respects…" Danni smiled at him. "It's fine dear. You need to be here with Oichi and the boys. Takara will come with me. She needs to get out the house. She has been clinging to Oichi since she came back." They heard rushing feet and saw Zane rush by the door naked, and Frank chasing after him. Danni shook his head. "By the time he catches him we would be late!" She stormed out to go catch Zane herself. Sakamoto shook his head. "Kara?" "Hm?" "You be a good girl okay?" "I wanna stay." She says clinging to him. "Your mom isn't going anywhere sweetie, I promise. Your grandpa needs some hugs and loves today okay?" "Grandpa Ron?" Sakamoto nodded. Takara hums out. "Okay. Hugs and kisses!" Sakamoto chuckled at her as he got her ready. 

At Kaci's and Ross's, Kaci was wearing a long sleeve white dress shirt, black vest and men's black men's skinny jeans with black converse. He was packing Azaya's over the night bag. Delica and Adrian where coming over to pick up Azaya. Azaya in her swing giggling up at the hanging stars. Ross came out running his fingers through his hair, wearing an all-black suit. "Are they hear yet? We have to pick up Jess and then head to the memorial…" a portal opened and Adrian walked out with Delica "Sorry where late" Kaci chuckled "no problem" Delica smiled and stepped over to her granddaughter who stopped giggling looking up at her grandmother a smile came her face "Aaahhh!" Delica chuckled and gently picked her up "Her there sweetie me and your pop pop are gonna watch you for the night" Adrian flushed 'pop pop?' Kaci smiled and zipped up the bag "Here Adrian, I have everything she would need" He took the bag. "Right…"

Ross opened a portal to Jess's. "Come on Kaci, we gotta get a move on. Adrian anything happens to my daughter and I'll cut your head off." "Of course, young lord. Your father, Lady Nysa, and the princess will be meeting you at the memorial." Ross nodded. "Alright. Thanks for the heads up." Kaci walked over to Ross "Come on!" he walked through the portal.

The portal open at Jess, Jess looked to see Kaci walk out of it and Aerith giggled running to him "KAC! KAC!" Kaci chuckled and reached down picking her up "Hey there little cuss!" Jess chuckled "Michael come on there here" Michael nodded and walked over with Aerith's diaper bag over his shoulder. Ross stepped out "Everyone ready?" Jess nodded "Yup" then a wolf howl echoed for outside, Kaci's eyes widen "Quickly inside" Jess nodded walking inside with Michael and Kaci behind her. Ross sighs and walks into the portal.

At the memorial site near the cottage. Ronnie was sitting down on the ground on front of a stone grave that was carved by Chaz and Joseph. It had Faye's name on it, her date of birth and death. Beside the grave was a white board with a large photo of Faye and a few pictures from her youth. The board said 'Always in our hearts.'

Behind him his two daughters, Heather and Frances along with their children. "Dad…" Ronnie turned around to see them. They were in tears. Getting up, they quickly rush to him and hugged him tightly. Heather had short braided hair and Frances had long black wavy hair. They each was holding on to an orange pink rose. One of Faye's favorite. "I'm so sorry…" Ronnie says. Frances was the oldest daughter. She pulled back. "No, you did everything you could for mom." Heather nodded. "She's in a better place now…I just wish we could have seen her one more time." She says rubbing her eye. Ronnie rubbed Heather's back. "I don't want this to be a long service. I know you both have your own share of work in the other cities." Frances frowned. "That can wait. We came here to be with you for our mother…" She looked around. "Where is Danni. She better not be late and that slacker Chaz."

Chaz jumps down with his children behind him. "That's not nice. I've been busy to…hey you guys go take out some benches so people can sit down and what not." He says to the kids. They nodded at him and took off. "Danni is on her way, you both haven't meet Frank or Zane yet." "We know he is an angel, but mother approved of him, so we do to. What about Oichi?" Chaz frowned and shook his head. The women sighed. "Why is this happening to our family…" Ronnie turned around to the grave. 'Faye…' He rubbed the grave.

Terry stood by the cottage waiting for River, hearing wings he turned to see River land on the ground wearing a black chiffon gown styled with a slender halter neck and painted with a lush botanical print and black heels. She smiled "Terry" "Hey River. Thanks for coming." River smiled at him and was right away in his arms "anything for you my love"

Zach and Dawn who wearing a black floral dress and black heals, Zach with a black suit on they walked over to the memorial area "Ronnie…" Zach frowns softly "I'm sorry for your lost… I know how it feels when losing a wife" Dawn stepped over "Ronnie… it will be alright.. you have all your grandchildren, children and great grandchildren and not to mention your goddaughter" Zach blinked "God daughter…?" Dawn chuckled "Jess is Ronnie's goddaughter"

Ronnie sighs. "I know…but it won't be the same with Faye...it's thanks to her that I can even have a family and because of my selfish love for a brother who doesn't share my blood…I let her die. I just didn't want to lose the only person in this world who knew something about what I am and it cost me dearly…" Zach stepped over to him "don't forget that you had friends, me and Seth where always there for you"

They heard wings flapping. Frank landed with Danni in his arms. She was holding on to Zane and Takara. Beside him Raphael and Paxton landed. Paxton carefully set Sonya down. "Are you okay?" Sonya nodded. Near Paxton, a portal opened and Kaci walked out with Jess beside him. Ross followed and closed it behind him. Jess right away walked passed everyone and walked right up to Ronnie placing hand on his cheek "It will be alright my old friend, love is endless the oldest of all magic no matter where she is, she will always love you and be with you forever in spirit" she said kissing forehead "don't worry everything will get better…" 

Ronnie shakes his head, moving away from her. "You know I never believed that. I got lucky with Faye and I lost her…its another piece of guilt I will have to carry around." He walked away sadly and went to look at Faye's pictures. His heart felt like it was being rip to shreds. 'Faye…forgive me for letting you go…I couldn't keep our promise.'

A portal opened and Lucifer, Nysa, and Marie walked. Marie quickly ran off to the cottage. At the same time Ty and his siblings came out with Nia. Ty looked up and was quickly tackled by Marie who was in tears. "Ty! I'm so sorry you lost your grandma!" She cried. Ty sat up rubbing his head. He pats her head. "Stop crying on me. Your going to make my shirt wet." Marie sat up rubbing her teary eyes. "You never cry so I have to cry for you!" Ty frowned and scratched his cheek with a slight blush on his face. "I see…then thank you…" Marie sniffed and tackled him into a hug. Nia smiled softly at them and walked out to her sisters and brother.

They were all standing around Danni and Frank. Heather and Frances were looking at Zane and Frank. "Wow, twins! It's nice to meet you Frank. I'm Frances, Danni's oldest sister and this is Heather. I wish we could have met under different circumstances." Frank chuckled "thank you"

Frances looked at Zane and smiled. "He is adorable. I'm glad mom got a chance to see another grandchild get born. I bet she snuggled the heck out of him." Heather said. Danni chuckled. "She did. She couldn't stop rubbing my belly and she pampered him after he was born to." Danni tears up. "She wanted a lot of grandchildren to spoil so I'm glad she got to spend a lot of time with Zane." Frank grinned "Oh I planned on having more" Zach chuckled and nudged him "more little Danni's and frank's running around" Dawn giggled.

Zane looked up at Danni who started to cry. He frowned and looked at Heather and Frances. "You mean! Made mama cry!" They blinked at him and giggled. "Cute! He has mama's fiery temper!" They then looked at Takara. "Is this one yours to?" Danni shook her head. "No, Oichi and Sakamoto adopted her after her mother died." Takara had a rose in her hand and saw Ronnie. "Grandpa Ron…" She ran over to him.

She ran past Jess and the others. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" He turned and looked down. Takara held up a orange and pink Rose. "For Granny! Love you lots Grandpa!" Ronnie looked at the flower and a soft smile came to his lips. "Hug?" Takara says holding her arms up. Ronnie drops to one knee and picks her up and hugs her. "Thank you Kara. She would have loved this flower." Aerith giggling "Down!" Kaci smiled and put down Aerith, she smiled and walked over to Ronnie and smiled up at him, Ronnie smiled down at him and saw her close her eyes then everyone's eyes widen to see magical butterflies flying around, Jess smiled brightly "Her magic has gotten strong" Dawn chuckled "Faye would love have to see this" River smiled looking around "So pretty" Zach and Frank smiled at the butterflies. Aerith opened her eyes and giggled "Me help?"

Ronnie nodded. "Yes, you did. Thank you." A small aura claw came out and pats Aerith on the head. Aerith giggled, Jess and Dawn chuckled.

Raphael and Lucifer walked over. "Hello Ronnie. I am deeply sorry for your lost. Lady Faye, was a very kind soul. It is a shame that we lost her at such a ripe age." Ronnie chuckled. "She would get angry with you if she heard that." Lucifer had a sad look on his face. Ronnie turned to him. "Stop blaming yourself. This isn't your fault." "It kind of is but thank you for trying to make me feel better about that." Ronnie shook his head. "I told you before and so did Faye. I think anyone in your spot would have picked to save a member of their family." "Yeah, but at the cost of millions of lives…" Lucifer sighs. "I'm getting to soft." Ronnie looked over at Nysa. "You seem to have found someone as well with the presence of Danni. Faye would have been happy to see that." Lucifer blushed slightly. "Sure, she would…"

Joseph was finishing putting up a sapphire wolf statue in Faye's honor. Behind it was where Ronnie had buried a tree seed. Raphael walked over and placed his hand over it. A golden light came from his hand as he blessed the tree seed. "With this blessing, in Lady Faye's honor this tree shall blossom with the same beauty and elegance as her. This tree shall never wither away as it represents the life of Lady Faye and love of all those who were blessed enough to know and meet her." Ronnie was overcome with sadness in his heart until her felt a warm hand on his chest. The wind blew slightly and for a quick second he saw Faye with a soft smile on her face. He blinked again and she was gone. "Faye."

"Ronnie" Zach turned his head and he smiled "Mother." Deliora stepped over to them wearing a black elegant suite with red and black lace heels "I'm sorry for your lost my friend." Ronnie looked at her. "Thank you…" Takara pats his cheek. "Down grandpa." Ronnie sets her down and she runs off to where Joseph was. Ronnie looks to Raphael who was completing his blessing. "Wherever you are, I hope that you will forgive me.

Nysa rubbed Sonya's belly. "A boy huh. I can feel a strong power in him." Sonya smiled. "Thank you." Paxton sighs. "I kinda wish, Granny Faye was here to see it. I know she wasn't my grandmother, but she never treated me like a stranger." Nysa smiled as him and hugged him. "I didn't know Lady Faye that well, but I am sure she is in a better place now." Ross walked over to the grave and placed an orange rose down on Faye's grave. "…I don't have many people in my life who I can count on for support, but you treated me like I was one of your own and that is really important to me." He put the flower down on the grave. "I hope that you find peace wherever you are."

Jess steps over putting a white lotus down "I'm gonna miss you Lady Faye don't worry about Ronnie I'll be here for him. We all will" Aerith giggled "Can I put one down?" Jess smiled "Go ahead hunny" Aerith smiled and put one down "Nana Faye" she frowned and sniffed understanding, Jess smiled softly "Kaci pick her up for me" Kaci nodded stepping over with white rose, Kaci put his down and picked up Aerith. Jess looked back at Ronnie and smiled at him 

Terry and his siblings went to the grave and placed orange roses down. "Grandma. We all will miss you." Eric said as Kayla cried holding his hand. Jack placed a floor down and walked back to Nia. Ty was holding Marie's hand as they placed a flower down together. Marie was sniffing. "Ms. Faye. I promise to take care of Ty. I'll make him super happy okay?" Ty rubs his eyes as he pulled her away. Terry smiles at them and walked up to the grave with a flower. He placed it on the grave. "Grandma. Rest in peace." Kim was holding River's hand crying. "Grandma…" River knelled down "I promise I will take good care of Terry and Kim" she stood up and picked up Kim and Took Terry's hand walking away, Zach and Dawn stepped over putting red roses "rest in peace Queen Faye" Zach said. Dawn sniffed "I'll miss you Faye, rest in peace"

Frank, Danni, and Zane walked up. Zane put a flower down. "Granny…" Danni placed a flower down and picked up Zane who was sniffing. "Mom. I'm going to miss you so much. I'll bring Oichi here when she wakes up. I'm sure she wants to speak to you to." She rubbed the grave. "Your family is going to be taking well care of and papa is going to be fine to. We won't let him be depressed. We will make sure he lives a full happy life. So please rest and watch over us." She rubbed a tear from her eye. Frank held her and looked down at the grave, lifting his hand a glowing white flower appeared "A flower that grows in heaven, rest in peace Lady Faye"

Lucifer walked over and placed a rose down along with Nysa. "Lady Faye. May you rest in peace. I am sorry that you had to leave this place so soon." Nysa rubbed his back. Paxton and Sonya walked over with Raphael. They placed a flower down. "Queen Faye, may your spirit rest in peace." Raphael says bowing. Paxton placed Sonya's flower down so she wouldn't have to bend down. Paxton rubs the grave. "Lady Faye. Thank you for the kindness you have shown me. You will be greatly missed."

Ronnie then walked over to the grave one last time. "Faye. I love you. I know I never said it as much as I should but, I have always shown it. Thank you for showing me that it is possible for a beast like myself, to have a family of my own. You showed me that it was okay to open my heart and received the love I have been searching for. Thank you for giving me my children and thank you for always supporting me no matte how selfish my request was. You will forever be in my heart my love so please for my sake, find some confront in the world beyond this and take a rest. My dearest queen Faye."

The next day, In Valeriea's Domain she was underground under her manor. In the middle of the floor was Terrance. She held up her hands. "It is time for you to return those souls to me." Terrance eyes glowed blue. His body started to float in mid air as all the souls in his body was left and came above Valeriea. He grunts out in pain until the last soul in his body left. He gasps out and falls back to the floor with a loud thump. The souls Valeriea collected swam around her. "Very good…so many pure souls…now to add one more…" She lifted her hand and let go of Oichi's soul. Her soul shinned the brightest and drew the souls towards hers. Valeriea twirled her hands as the souls started to combine. She compacted all the souls into one jewel. "It is done." The jewel floated to her and landed in her hand. The jewel was white with blue lines at the bottom. Looking closely she could see the millions of souls floating around.

The doors opened and Dorian walked in with a frown. "You have some nerve to summon me like some commoner." Valeriea looked at him. "I will summon you whenever I like, is the girl ready?" Dorian glared at her and snapped his fingers. Mikey walked in with Michi. "The girl is ready. We replaced her body with Illicit cybernetic modifications and her skin was replaced with an pressurized polymer. We also added in some biological procedures. This will allow her body to tolerate and adapt extreme environments. Her vision can see in any known spectrum. She doesn't need oxygen to breathe. Whatever you are using her for she will be ready." Valeriea smirked. "I see…that is perfect Dorian. I guess all the work Mikey did was useful." Dorian growled at her. "What was that!" Valeriea sighs. "If all you are going to do is force yourself on the clone then you shouldn't have killed your wife." "Do not mock me witch. Mikey and this clone is mine! You will not take them from me!" Valeriea glared at him. "Careful wolf. You are here are you in my domain and I can cast you out. You sit here and force yourself on a clone of your brother's granddaughter because you can't get your goal done. Do not anger me."

Dorian bit his lip. "I don't need you witch but fine! Have them both! I don't need them!" He turned off and walked away pushing Mikey out of his way. Michi growled at him until Mikey rubbed her head. Valeriea walked up to him. "Mikey dear boy. Is everything ready?" Mikey nodded. "Yes, lady Valeriea." "Good boy. If you keep working for me I will grant you your release and you will be freed to do whatever you wish." Mikey nodded.

"Val!" They turned to see Crissy walked out. "Lorelei is here." They turned to see Lorelei walking in a bit confused she had woken up a few weeks ago and had been learning magic from Valeriea. "Mother…I don't feel comfortable here." Crissy grabbed her hand. "It is okay dear. You will get use to it quickly." They walked over to Valeriea. "Mom. Did you call for me?" Valeriea nodded. "Yes, it is time. How long can you hold you dimensional portal open now?" "For almost 15 minutes mother." Valeriea chuckled. "I see, that will be enough time for us to enter hell and release Orochi. By the time Lucifer notices it will be to late. I want you to hold the nine keys of hell and use it with your dimensional portal. Use it to get us to the 9th level of hell. Then me and Michi will enter and bring him back with us." Lorelei nodded. "Yes mother. I will need a minute to prepare." She sits down and started to concentrate her magic. Crissy handed her the keys. Michi walked over to Valeriea and waited. "I have heard that the 9th level is very cold Lady Valeriea, you should go change." Mikey says. "I will, I need you to bring me Mephisto to me. He is very important to this plan." Mikey nodded and left to get him.

Minutes later, Valeriea came back wearing a black winter coat, black pants and high heels with a beanie on her head. Lorelei was sitting there waiting. "Mother. I am ready." Valeriea nodded. Mephisto walked in. "Love you called for me?" He walked over to Valeriea. "Yes, you will be coming with me." Mephisto raised his eyebrow. "Me but, if I go Lucifer would know for sure I am there." Valeriea placed a hand on his chest, casting a barrier around him. "This spell will keep you shield you for a while. Trust me you will not need it for long." Mephisto smirked and nodded.

Lorelei frowned at Mephisto. "Mother…" Valeriea nodded. "Go head." Lorelei nods and sits cross legged. Holding the keys of nine hells she opened the poral to the coldest level of hell. Michi dropped down on all fours and her fur turned white. "Let us go." She walked through the portal with Michi and Mephisto.

They landed in the icey path of the 9th level. Michi looked around and started to run forward. "Why did we bring her again?" Mephisto asked as he picked up Valeriea and flew after Michi. "Mikey has gave her the ability to adapt in extreme weather and gave her the sight to see any spectrum. Meaning she can see whatever we cannot see. Including the cell that holds Orochi. We only have minutes before Lorelei's portal closes. I do not wish to be stuck here so quickly follow after her." Mephisto nodded and kept up with Michi.

5 minutes after running after her he came to a stop and noticed the large cell. "We are here." He landed and placed Valeriea down. Michi sniffed and came to the edge of the cell. They heard hissing nose and 8 very large eyes appeared starting at them. Mephisto gulp as he felt the pure evil and darkness coming out of the cell. "Orochi…" The eyes looked at him and then disappeared. They heard chuckling. "Mephisto. I thought I would never see you again. What brings you to come see me." Orochi walked out with a smirk on his face. He turned to see Valeriea. "Have you brought me a offering? She does have a wonder link to darkness but she isn't my type you know." Mephisto stayed silent as Orochi got close to the cell.

"I have come to break you out of your prison." Valeriea says. Orochi raised his eyebrow. "You? Ha. So this is what Lucifer was worried about? A witch, a demon, and some puppy?" Valeriea walked up to him. "Do you wish to be set free and cause terror on those who have put you in here? Wouldn't you like to make humanity pay for disrespecting your presence?" Orochi gave her a blank look. "Disrespecting my presence? No, you got it all wrong woman. Humans are weak and inferior beings. They cause nothing but destruction and petty wars that makes no scene. Their greed goes far beyond that of anyone demon I have seen. This planet would be better off without them." Mephisto gulp as he took a step back. The more Orochi talked the more his bloodthirsty aura poured out. It was suffocating.

"I agree which is why I wish to break you out of there and together we can get rid of humanity once and for all." Orochi chuckled at her. "I see…okay witch. I am curious how you will do this." Valeriea held up her hand. "This is a soul stone. It is powered by millions of pure souls I have collected over the years. Absorb these and your power will reach new heights making you stronger to break out." The stone rose up and went to the cell. It past through the cell bars with ease and went into Orochi's chest. His eyes widen as the soul stone released all the souls in his body at once.

"Such power!" Michi's fur stood up and quickly ran from the cage. Mephisto grabbed Valeriea and flew her away just as Orochi screamed out. He returned to his original form, a large mountain like serpent with 8 heads. With the power of millions souls running though his bodies he broke through the cell freeing him. He let out a shuttering cry that shook the entire level of hell. "Val we need to go!" Mephisto says. Valeriea nodded. "Of course but first land me." "What?" "Land me now." Mephisto frowned and went to the ground. He placed her down on the ground. Valeriea looked up but she couldn't even see the head of the serpent until he shrunk down to his human form. He breaths heavily like his body couldn't contain the souls. Valeriea walked to him. "Orochi…your old body can not contain those souls. There fore I have a much better one for you right now." She step aside to show Mephisto.

Mephisto eyes widen. "Wait what!? Val what are you." Valeriea smirked. "You are no use to me my love. You have crossed a line when you hid my daughter. Now be a good demon and become the new body of Orochi. Mephisto shiver. "N-No! You will not use me in as a pawn!" He tried to fly away but Orochi stretched his arm out and grabbed him by his wings. He dragged Mephisto back and their bodies collided. Mephisto let out a scream as Orochi absorbed his body. His older body was dispelled and landed on the ice ground. He let out a loud yelled as his hair turned bright red, his eyes turned black with bright yellow pupils, and pale skin. He groans out as he cracks his neck. "So much better. A new body always feels so right." A portal opened. "Come this way." Valeriea says walking away with Michi. Orochi smirked and walked into the portal.

In Lucifer's throne room, a large tremble shook the entire section of hell. His eyes widen and he screamed out in pain. Hearing his scream his guards came in. They saw him on the floor. "My lord!" They rushed to him. "Forget about me! Get all of the men and go down to 9 level!" "Sir?" "NOW!" Lucifer yelled in anger. The guards jumped up and raced off. Lucifer grunts out as he took his claw and stabbed his chest. He coughed out blood as he pulled out something form his body. It was a key, the same one to Orochi's cell. His eyes widen as he watched the key turned to stone. "No…No impossible!"

Up in heaven, Uriel was writing down the events that were happening on earth, when suddenly the book burst into flames. Her eyes widen as she got up. "What is this!" A few angels rushed to her and gasps at the flames. Uriel frowned and swiped the flames away quickly. She walked to the book and opened it. While the book were burnt the events of history were not affected however, in the new year there were black burn spots. "Unforeseen events…No…" She grabbed her book and quickly went to notify her father.

Valeriea stepped out the portal with Michi and Orochi. "Please make yourself home for awhile." Orochi looked around. "Nice place, I want booze, food, and flesh. Do not make me wait." He turned and walked out. Crissy nodded. "Flesh…he doesn't mean…" "Leave him be. We will begin the last strike of our plan soon." Crissy frowned but nodded. "Where is Mephisto?" Valeriea chuckled and kept walking.

Orochi rubbed his head. "Such a boring place…but it is better then that crappy ass cell." Just then his vision went white. 'What is this…' He looked around to see that he was in a blank space. Looking around he frowned until he saw a young girl. "Hey, who are you and where the hell am I?" The girl had long purple hair and a pure white gown. Tan skin and red eyes. A soft smiled came to her lips. "Hello. My name is Oichi and I have been waiting for you." 

Time passed and it was may 15th, Jess was sitting in the women's imaging waiting room wearing a floral maternity tee, shorts and white converse. There was Demyan's and Ronnie's wolf guards not far guarding and looking outfit any attacks. Demyan found out about some wolf packs targeting Jess. Jess sighing 'great all these guards watching over me' the nurse came out "Jessica?" Jess got up and walked over to her, the nurse smiled and guided jess to the back, weighing her then talking her to the ultrasound room. Jess smiled at the room, it was new designed room "have a seat" Jess nodded and climbed on the bed, the nurse did her vitals "everything is good, you gain about 1 to 2 pounds per week, Doctor Aurora will be with you in a moment" she said getting up and leaving.

Jess sighs, getting her phone she took it out looking at her text. She smiled to see one from Michael 'Aerith really wanted to come with you but she is calmed down, when should I start the party?" she chuckled and texted him back 'when I get home, everyone will be showing up'

The door opened, and Aurora stepped in "Jessica! How are you?" Jess smiled "Hungry ad excited" Aurora chuckled "So next Monday is Graduation, excited?" Jess nodded. Aurora chuckled "Well leaned back and lets take a look" Jess smiled and leaned back pulling up her shirt. Aurora right away put the warm gel on her tummy and put the wand on her tummy. Moving it around, Aurora smiled "Here is your baby" Jess smiled looking at the screen "Getting so big" Aurora chuckled now lets see the gender…." She kept moving it around and stopped "Here! It's a boy!" Jess's eyes widen "boy….?" Aurora nodded "It's a boy" Jess smiled brightly "A boy..." Aurora chuckled "Pictures?" Jess nodded, aurora started to take pictures, Jess smiled down at her tummy 'a boy… Aerith guessed right..'

Sakamoto was sitting down beside the bed watching Julian examine Oichi. He has a wand on her tummy, that has a bump on it, holding a tablet. "My lord forgive me but how come you didn't notice this sooner?" Sakamoto frowned. "I've been a bit busy and don't call me Lord please." Julian looked at him. "With King Seth in a coma you are fitted to take the title after him." "I know that… but still I get enough from the people back home." Julian nodded. "I understand." He looked back at the tablet and stopped. "Ah, here you are." He handed him the tablet. "Congratulations. You are going to be the father of twins." Sakamoto smiled. "Twins huh. I guess that fertility potion effects are still in her system. How long?" "About 8 weeks. Would you like for me to tell King Ronnie and Lady Danni." Sakamoto nodded. "Yes. I wonder if the babies are going to be okay…" "The necklace gives her body protein so she should be okay but you will need to prepare her some blood packs." Sakamoto nodded.

He then took out his phone to text Jess. 'We just found out that Oichi is 8 weeks with Twins' He says in the message. He then sends her the ultrasound pictures. "Julian will you watch her while I go pick some packs up?" Julian nodded. "Of course."

At Franks, Zane was being forced to put on his little outfit by Danni. Frank on the phone "Really?! How wonderful! Of course, I will put the color in the cake and frost it up… alright see you in a bit" he hanged. Frank chuckled and stepped into the kitchen "No on peek" he said closing the double sliding doors.

At Jess's, Michael was finally finishing up the party room. Aerith in her cute little outfit was skipping around "Boy! Boy!" Michael chuckled "We don't know yet sweetie" a portal appeared and Ross, Kaci with Azaya came out of the portal. Azaya asleep on Ross's shoulder, Kaci smiled "Michael, do you still have Aerith hold basinet?" Michael nodded "Yeah it's the nice purple one" he said walking off to get it. Kaci chuckled and smiled at the party room "Wow I cant wait to see the gender" Aerith giggled "baby sleeping?" Ross smiled at her "Yes hun" Kaci smiled picking her up "Excited for you mom to come home?"

Michael came back with Aerith's bassinet, opening it up he set it up putting blankets in it "there you go all set up" Ross stepped over and gently placed Azaya in it who didn't even woke up. Kaci chuckled "still out like a light" Aerith smiled "Aza tired?' Kaci nodded "She kept us up all night…" Ross looked out the window to see Ronnie's and Demyan's guard wolfs guarding outside.

The front door opened, Dawn, Zach and Rose walked in. Dawn wearing a white button up dress shirt that tucked in flux leather skinny jeans and black heels with black hat. Rose in a cute Rosie lace dress with silver sandals. Michael smiled "Welcome, she should be home soon, Frank and Danni will be there way with the cake" Dawn chuckled "Thank you Michael and this looks really good" she smiled at the party table" Rose giggled "Mama can I have clip?" Dawn blinked and see's a bowl of clips with 'Team Girl' or 'Team Boy' Dawn chuckled "Which one?" "Girl!" Dawn smiled and took one clipping one on her, Aerith giggled "I have boy clip! Baby brother!" Dawn chuckled "yes I see" Zach chuckled taking a boy clip an clipping on his shirt, Kaci gasped "clips?" he walked over and smiled taking the boys clip, he clipped it on shirt.

Ronnie was in the park watching Takara and the boys play. He was staying with Oichi for a while to help Sakamoto with the boys. In his hand he had a book that Oichi had made. She was able to get some pages of the book she was reading, decoded. He sighs as he read carefully, not wanting to miss a word of what she wrote. He looked up every now and then to check on the kids before he went back reading.

Back At Jess, River and Terry had arrived with Robin, River smiled brightly "wow look at this, amazing" Robin giggled "auntie can I have a girl clip?" River chuckled of course she said getting and clipping one on her "Terry which one do you want?" Terry chuckled "Boy" River smiled and tossed him it. River herself put a boy pin one on. Hearing the door opened tey looked to see Jess walking in, Aerith giggled "Mama!" she ran over to Jess. Jess smiled "Hey sweetie, alright before anyone says something to me let me pee first" she said rushing to the bathroom. Dawn and River chuckled. Zach sat down "So when is Frank and Danni gonna be here?" "Soon" Michael said handing Rose a drink "No slipping" rose nodded and took a sip, Kaci on Ross's lap was munching on a cookie "Mhm these cookies are good" he looked at Ross "Want one?" "Nah cookies made by an angel not my thing" Michael looked at him "Jess made them…" Ross chuckled "Well then yeah I will have one" Michael sighed hearing Zane shout running in "COOKIE KNOW!" he kicked Michael, Azaya woke up from her sleep slightly crying. Kaci frowned reached down picking her up bouncing her slightly "Shhhh it's alright" Michael frowned at him "ask nicely" Danni stomped over "Zane what did I tell you about being rude!" Frank sighed and walked over with the cake, there eyes widen "Wow! Frank that's amazing!" Dawn said with a chuckle. Frank smirked "Thank you" he put it on the table.

Danni picked Zane up. "No sweeties for you anyways. I don't need you going on a sweet high spree." Zane pouted and crossed his arms. "Pout all you want but no cookie for you." Jess came out of the bathroom sighing, Jess's eyes widen to see the cake "Oh Frank…." Frank chuckled "I knew you would like it" Then hearing warning whistles from outside, everyone looked to see some wolf guards rush pass the windows, Frank walked over to the window opening it "report" Demyan's and ronnie's guard wolfs had a trespasser on the ground "one of the wolfs after Lady Jess Sir Frank" Frank nodded "good deal with him try and get answers form him" he said closing the window. Everyone was looking at him, Jess frowned "Their becoming bolder…. Do you think I'm even save here…?" Zach frowned "to be honest… nowhere is save, they even tracked you down to the middle of the field… where they where to scared to get closer…." Jess frowned looking down, Kaci bites his lip "Even our place… they manage to follower her there…" Dawn looked upset "what they are doing is barbaric.. they must follow an super old wolf tradition… Danni did Ronnie figure who's the top pack calling the shots?"

Danni sighed. "If he did he hasn't told me anything. It would be nice for him to find out and wipe them off the face of the world already… then again we don't have many guards so he is already stretched thin…" River sighed "I had a traitor wolf for dinner last night when me and Terry where on our way over to check on her he was the one who caught him but I kind of end up eating him…. Kind of tasted disgusting…" Terry chuckled "Aww my dragon had a bad meal" River blushed, Michael clapped his hands "Alright, Jess lets get this party started. Let's cut the cake to reveal the gender" Jess smile and stepped over to the cake, everyone where excited. Kaci nudged Ross "record this live on Facebook" Ross chuckled and took out his phone. Aerith giggled clapping her hands "Yay! Cut the cake!" Rose joined her "Cut the cake!" even Zane clapped his hands "cut the cake!" Frank chuckled at his son. Danni snapped a picture.

Jess took the knife "Ready?" they nodded, Ross recording live "Hurry up" Kaci sighed, Jess shook her head and cut a piece and removed the piece has blue m&m's came pouring out. Aerith gasped out loudly "BOY?!" Jess chuckled "Yup! I'm having a boy" she said lifting up the ultrasound showing them, Dawn giggled "a grandson how exciting!" Zach chuckled "Boys are harder to manage" River giggled "Wow a boy!" Rose pouted "Why not a girl?! I picked girl!" Aerith frowned "No I picked boy!" Robin frowned "But I picked girl too…" Aerith stomped her foot "NO! Boy!" Jess sighed "Aerith stop it, behave" Aerith frowned looking down. Michael smiled "a boy" Kaci chuckled "congrats on a boy, I hope our next baby will be a boy Ross" "I hope not… looking at Zane and Oichi's spit fire triplets. I don't think I could did with it." Ross says signing.

Back at the park, Ronnie still there watching the kids and reading a sudden presence made him frown and sighed "What do you want?" Deacon standing not far from wearing graphic gray acid wash shirt, men's skinny jeans and converse with black leather jacket "you will give me Jess, you think your wolves and Demyan's wolves will protect me from me will keep me from getting her?"

Ronnie sighed and closed his book "You kidnapped Jess and raped her with a force mate link bond, go ahead and try to force yourself to take her and lets see what happens. you were a pain back then and you're a pain now" Deacon growled and smirked "You think your stronger then me just because your full wolf? I've killed over 100 wolf alphas', your not anything different" his eyes turned into his hybrid form. "You continue to say that but the truth is I am very, very different from alphas you have killed. Do not test me. I'm in no mood for your childish threats."

Suddenly Deacon was down on his knees. Ronnie sighed as he opened his book back up. "Now, Now boys behave there is children near" Ronnie looked up to see Phoenix in her new body. Deacon growled "You dark witch, you escape me once form eating you but don't you will this time" Phoenix chuckled "Oh lovely you think you think you can eat me" she looked at Ronnie "Hello King Ronnie, it's terrible what happen your kingdom… my old pupil… such a temper she has"

"Why are you here. I'm not in the mood to be bother by you or the hybrid. State your business and leave me. I'm trying to enjoy my grandchildren." Ronnie says flipping a page in his book. Phoenix chuckled "Oh it's nothing, I was just here with Darcaniea and sensed you two. Deacon your still such a monster" Deacon eyes glowed and slowly got up break her spell making her step slightly "your powerful still" Deacon snarled with a smirk "Your not that strong has you use to me dark witch, seems Regina's curse is still working even when you possess a body" Phoenix frowned at him "Love lets go" Deacon growled at Markth "demon…" Markth chuckled "beast" he said walking away, Phoenix chuckled "Farewell Ronnie and Deacon" she followed Markth. 

Deacon snarled and then looked at Ronnie "You can't protect her forever, she will be mine again" he said disappearing with his supernatural speed. Ronnie sighs and goes back to reading. He then felt Takara tugging on his leg with a frown. "Bad people…" Ronnie closed his book and reached down to pat her head. "No dear. Those were pest and nothing more. Go play with your brothers." Takara smiled and ran back to the playground. Ronnie opened his book and went back to reading.

Two days later it was Graduation day, the gym at the high school was filled with parents and students. Dawn in the bleachers sniffed "my baby is finally out of high school" Zach chuckled "yup, it was nice of Michael to watch Rose with Aerith" Dawn nodded, Kaname and Kenia sat down next to them "our River graduating!" she giggled, Kaname chuckled "yup" Dawn right away took out her phone and started to record it live.

The senior's came out where black graduation robes, all the parents and teachers clap their hands. Has the seniors sat down, Mrs. Moon stepped up to the podium "Good Evening Honored Guests , Ladies and Gentlemen and the class of 2021.

A graduation ceremony is always such a special occasion - the culmination of years of hard work; the actualization of goals attained, and the acknowledgement of successes achieved. So, it is only fitting that tonight we commemorate the road that we have all traveled together these last few years.

It has been a journey that started with tentative steps perhaps, but one that has taken us to remarkable heights. We have encountered some trials and tribulations along the way...soldiered on and come out the stronger for them. We have experienced exceptional moments, magical moments and created memories that will be fondly remembered in the years ahead.

Henry Ford wisely said, "Coming together is a beginning; keeping together is progress and working together is success." As we look back over the last few years, certainly there was a beginning, and thankfully there was also progress and yes - undeniably we have been successful!

But let's begin where all good stories begin - at the beginning! Who can forget when we all came together for the first time - nervous young students in the Senior class proud parents, the Board of Governors and a dedicated staff body. What a commencement ceremony it was, signaling what would be the start of wonderful things to come. Yes, we all came together with a common purpose in mind - to encourage and develop lifelong learning in the young Ladies and Gentlemen who sit before us this evening.

Steadfast, resolute and determined we all kept together. Day-by-day we focused on our goal, keeping together and working together. We faced some incredible and memorable moments - moments that we chose to use as stepping stone as we tenaciously pursued our common goals. And what progress we made, as just a few of the following highlights attest to.

The end result Ladies and Gentlemen of our coming together, keeping together and working together, in spite of the obstacles that we may have faced along the way... that end result is the Graduating Class of 2021 My, how proud we are of the success that they have made with the opportunities that they were offered. Congratulations, we are inordinately proud of you all!

You are ready, willing and more than able to grasp the torch that we bestow upon you- yours is the future and on you the world will come to depend.

May your years ahead continue to be characterized by empathy, compassion, objectivity and a willingness to take risks. May you always lead by example and work hard and play straight. May your successes be many and your tribulations be few and far between.

We wish you everything that you so richly deserve in the years ahead - it has been an honor and a privilege watching your progress and success!" Cheer's of the parents and students echoed the room "Know our school most honored student will give her speech for her class, please welcome up Jessica Lightning Mikcloud" whistles and cheer's filled the room has Jess got up and walked up to the stage and to the podium. Kaci whistled from the seats along with Jess's friends.

Jess smiled at her class "Well then, Good evening everyone. First of all, I would like to say that I am very honored to have been given the opportunity to present this speech. Wow, we're finally graduating!" her class chuckled from what she last said "Thank you to everyone present here. Thank you to everyone who is part of the school. Thank you to our supportive principal Moon, Thank you to our teachers and parents and families and friends. As students and friends, we have made many memories together, many good and some bad, most of which we can now look back upon and laugh!

We went through so much during the past decade. We often clashed over what some might call trivial situations. And despite the fighting, we never hesitated to have each other's backs. I consider myself lucky to have met you all and to be part of the strong bond we have created.

We have had some of the best teachers, who truly cared about us and taught us with passion. They gave everything they had in hopes of molding great contributors to society. Fellow graduates, I have known you for a long time, and I know that each and every one of you has something special.

You all are creative and smart in many different ways, so please promise me that - no matter how cliché this sounds - you will never doubt yourselves. Alan Alda once said, "Don't ever aim your doubt at yourself. Laugh at yourself, but don't doubt yourself." I am counting on seeing you conquer life in your own fantastic way. And I know we will keep in touch inshallah!

Up until recently, I felt apprehensive whenever I thought of finishing school and starting a new chapter. But standing here today after going through hard past school years… and the senior year, I am filled with excitement to venture into another world and offer all I have. You all have helped shape us into the people you see today, and I can say in total confidence that without you we would have become very different." Cheers, whistles and clapping echoed the room. Jess bowed and got down. Mrs. Moon smiled "When I called your name please come up and accept your diploma" the band started to play and she started to call off names.

Danni was looking at pictures of Oichis ultrasound sound. She smiled softly. "So they are going to be fine right?" Julian nodded. "Yes, they are growing regularly." He was hooking a IV into Oichi. "As long as she keeps the regular amount of blood in her system the baby's will get everything they need." Danni sighed in relief. "I never thought she would have children in this state… it's a bit scary." Julian nodded. "Yes my lady, but with Deerward's blessing and protection I'm sure he will not let anything happen to her." Danni smiled. "Where is my father?" "Out with the children. They went to the mall to shop today. Sakamoto has gone back home to take care of a few things." Danni chuckled. "Spoiling his grandchildren. She won't like that…" She tears up and sniffs. "She won't like that at all." Julian placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine my lady."

back at the high school, Mrs. Moon calling up senior after senior "Prince Chidaruma Meyers!" Chida bites his lip sitting up has cheers and claps filled the room "It's chida… I hate my full first name…" he muttered, he walked up "yeah Chida!" some vampires shouted, Chida chuckled and took his diploma and raised it up making his class cheer loudly. He chuckle and walked down, Mrs. Moon chuckled "Jin Moon" more cheers from the wolves echoed the room has Jin got and walked up and took his diploma and hugging his mother. Jin followed Chida.

"Kaci Blood Meyers" Kaci stood up and he can hear his mother shouting "Yeah kaci! My baby boy!" he flushed and walked up to the stage, his class cheered for him. Walking up he took his diploma and bowed it his class and walked down "Ross Morningstar" 

Ross sighed. He didn't even want to be there. He walked up the stage and grabbed his degree and walked off. "Rivera Dovahkiin" Kaname and Rania cheered "Wooo!" River smiled getting up walking up to the front, walking on the stage she took her diploma. Bowing she walked off "Jessica Lightning Mikcloud" she stood up has her clast odd up clapping cheering. Jess flushed and smiled, she walked up to the stage, walking on it she took her diploma and turned to her class and bowed ahs they cheered and clapped. Dawn was tearing "Oh my baby girl!" Zach chuckled standing up clapping. 


	11. Chapter 11

~4 Months ago~

Down in the Meyer's family catacombs, Phoenix walked through it and stopped tomb. Stopping and lifting her hand has dust rose up and she can see the laser's. Phoenix chuckled "technology sure has come along way in this world" she said she closed her eyes and the laser's turned off not setting off alarms. Chuckling she walked over to the coffin, lifting her arm it flew opened, she looked down and chuckled "this is the body you will be using" she said taking out the soul orb that had Clover's soul in it. Clover appeared in his ghostly apparition forum, he looked down and frowned at the body "You can't be for real…?"

Phoenix chuckled "Why not? He's a prefect choice but I do have a plain. It's called soul combine, I will combine yours with his" Clover frowned "I stabbed him with the blade of ashes, this wont work" Phoenix "One this you know about magic it always has a loop whole, the blade of heavens is lost so the next best thing that will rebirth is" she grinned touching her necklace and with her free hand she hovered it over the body "Cosúil leis an Fhionnuisce, méadóidh tú leis na lasracha breithe! Anois athbheochan!" she chanted has Clover watched the body burst into flames and nothing but ash remains.

Phoenix chuckled has the ashes moved and they watched has a body formed from the ashes. Clover's eyes widen "You… resurrected him with the blade of heavens…" Phoenix chuckled "He's soul has returned to his body so know then I will emerge your soul with his. Once he awake which wont be for awhile no one will sense you in his body" Clover smirked "do it" putting her hand up to him and over the body, he felt a pull has his soul was pushed inside the body. Phoenix feeling successful "until you wake up" she said closing the coffin leaving the Tomb.

~the present~

On the 18th, Orochi was lying against a tree outside with his eyes closed. He was in a human form. His spikey red hair was now straight with white tips. He had peach skin and a slim yet muscular figure without his armor on. He was wearing a red serpent kimono. In his human form he was quite handsome that some forgot he was the demon of chaos. Beside him was large jar of Sake and large portions of half eaten food.

As he slept, in his mind was different. He was lying in a lush wildflower field and his head was laying on Oichi's lap. She was smiling as she ran her fingers through his head. In April when he was released, throwing the underworld into mass chaos, he met Oichi's soul who had materialized in his mind. For that first month he had tried to kill her many times but she would just return everytime he closed his eyes. Eventually he gave up and just accepted that she wasn't going anywhere.

He had started to talk to her a few weeks ago out of the blue and learned that as a soul she still had a few bits of her memories but instead of talking about herself like most of the women he would seduce she asked many questions about himself. Not about his history more about general things such as hobbies, a favorite color, food and so on. He had no such answer for them and it made him curious about her. Since then he slept it was always for very long hours so that he could talk to her.

Orochi opened his eyes and looked up to see Oichi's attention elsewhere. It made him frown. "What are you looking at?" He asked. Oichi turned to him with a smile and held up a flower. It was a yellow rose. "A yellow rose symbolizes new beginnings and friendships and it kinda matches your eyes." Orochi looked at the flower and frowned. "Why compare my eyes to a useless thing like that flower." Oichi pouted. "It's a compliment." Orochi closed his eyes. "You humans and your petty comparing." "I'm not a human remember." Oichi says sighing. "But you have been around enough humans. Your kind should be out there destroying everything you see. Making large packs being the Kings and queens of beasts that you were made to be." Oichi frowned. "You make us sound like animals. Some of us just want to be left alone and not be bothered by humans."

Orochi sighs out and looked up at her. "And what is why your race is weak and will forever be lost in time." Oichi gave him a sad expression. He frowned again. "Don't look at me with such a pathetic face." Oichi looked away. "It is sad that you feel that way." The ground underneath them shook. Orochi growled out. That was the sigh that he was being woken up. Oichi placed they flower in his hair. "One day I hope you see meanings in my words. Until next time." She disappeared.

Orochi opens his eyes to see Alcaeus in front of him. "What do you want boy…" "Lady Valeriea would like a word with you." Alcaeus was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the ground hard, making a whole. He gasps out as Orochi glared at him. "You tell that witch of yours that I will not be summoned like some common dog. I may have agreed to help her in her plans but do Not expect me to come wagging my tail like you filth do."

Alcaeus clawed at his arm. "It's about…Lucifer…" He gasps out. Orochi's eyes narrowed and picked him up. He tosses him into the tree. "Hmmf…" He walked off to the manor. Alcaeus rubbed his throat. It was burning and peeling like he had been burned with acid. 'Such power…I can see why he is the demon of chaos…"

Darcaniea laid on the couch, she was know 28 weeks pregnant. She was wearing a black maternity dress. Cien laying next to her rubbing her tummy "I can't wait for her to come here" Darcaniea chuckled "Me too, I was thinking of Ebony, it does mean darkness" Cien grinned "I love the name, our little Ebony" 

Phoenix smiled "What a beauty dark name don't you think love?" Markth chuckled "Very, did you hear? It's boy" Phoenix chuckled "Yes a boy" Darcaniea blinked "boy?" "Jess is having a baby boy" Phoenix chuckled "That child will be powerful I would love to have him, the bloodline of very first hybrid mixed Regina's bloodline, very powerful indeed"

Orochi walked into Valeriea's manor in a very bad mood. He didn't understand why he was mad but it happened whenever he was interrupted with his time with Oichi. Her sad expression face popped up in his head making him stop. He snitched his teeth. "Dammit…what the hell is wrong with me. Why should I care about that expression…but why the hell was she so damn sad…disgusting…" He sighs and walked into Valeriea's room. Without knocking he walked in. Valeriea was wearing looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a stripes Keyhole Front mesh blouse with black skinny jeans. Orochi looked her up and down. "You trying to seduce me…because it's not working." Valeriea frowned. "Spare me…These clothes were gifts. I only wanted to tell you something. Because of your large power boost your aura is leaking out from my domain. Lucifer is close on your tail and has been hunting you down relentlessly and he is getting closer to the entrance of my domain." Orochi sighs. "So what, didn't you say only dark witches can enter." "Yes, but Lucifer is a devil of pure evil you should know since you can enter the door freely."

Orochi chuckled. "So what? You want me to kill him. He can't risk killing me or I will resurrect more powerful then before." "I want you to allow me to spilt your power into at least 5 beings." Orochi frowned. "What?" "It will only be long enough to throw Lucifer off your trail." "I will not allow you to strip me of my power woman. Do not think because you are a strong witch you can do whatever you like to me. I am not one of your weak-willed demons." Valeriea sighed. "Lucifer, Hades, and Anubis…all the kings of the underworld want your head. You can't fight them all on your own. They will capture you without killing you and I promise you that Lucifer will not be so pleasing when he sells you for good." Orochi laughed. "You worry to much woman but if it will get you to silence your mouth, I will spilt my power but not by you." He walked up to her. His bloodthirstiness poured out along with his evil aura. He lifted his hand and they turned into a serpent.

They wrapped around Valeriea tightly. She frowned as she the serpent dripped saliva onto her outfit. It started to bubble and burn away. "Remember this woman. You may have freed me but you do not control me. I will never be controlled by anyone ever again. Humans and witches, beings that are so easy to break. I despise you all." He tossed Valeriea back into the mirror, shattering it. She slips to the floor with the back of her head bleeding. Orochi snickered and walked out. When he was gone a chuckled escaped Valeriea's lip. "Oh Lucifer, you have created such a wonderful toy to play with." Her eyes were dark and black veins ran down. "I wonder how long it will take for me to break this one."

Valeriea heard a scream outside her home. She frowned and got up. Opening the window she saw Crissy and Dorian. His hand raised and he smacked Crissy in the face. "I don't care what you are to that bitch! You will give me what I want!" Crissy glared at him, holding her cheek. "Your mad…I will never betray Val." Dorian's eyes turned yellow. "Then you will die!" He held up his claw and was about to swing on her until her felt a shock run through his body. He screamed out in pain and feel to his knees. It felt like every organ in his body was burning from the inside out. The sky started to darken and thunder could be heard. Ravens started to flock around the house. "You dare strike her in my presence…" Dorian looked up to see a very angry Valeriea. She floated down to him. "You have made a mistake you shouldn't have wolf." Before Dorian could react Valeriea kicked him in the stomach. His eyes widen as the trees behind him broke from the air force. His body was lifted into the air. Valeriea held her hands up. "You will be removed from this place and never return." Her hands sparked and turned dark, blasting small shards at him. They surrounded Dorian who was stunned. He looked around. "No! You damned witch! I kill-" The shards rushed forwarded and sealed him inside a dark box. She lifted the box with her magic and closed her fist tightly, causing the seal box to explode and disappeared.

Crissy's eyes widen. "Val…what did you do?" Valeriea turned around to her. "I banished him from my domain and my forest, at the same time I erased our location so that he will never come back here and even if he did the golems will finish him off." "I see…" Crissy got up and noticed Valeriea was bleeding from her head. "Val1? Your bleeding!" "It is nothing more than a scratch. I was speaking to Orochi I few moments ago." She grabbed Crissy and floated back up to her window. "I have to treat it Val. It is the least I can do for you saving me." "You can do whatever you like Crissy dear, but I need a shower first. Coming into contact with him made me fell a bit sour." Crissy chuckled at her comment.

On June 3rd, Dustin's birthday. Joseph was in the living room reading a book, sipping on tea. On the table in front of him was a slip of paper from the doctor yesterday and he was wearing a bracelet that shield his scent for a bit. He had just gotten back home from work and was waiting on Dustin to come home. 'I wonder how I should tell him…I hope he doesn't pass out…I couldn't really believe it until I got checked out.' He frowned. "Man…its like we were bunnies in heat…" He heard the door open. "Well, here goes nothing I guess…" He grabbed the paper and folded it into his back pocket. Dustin walked in through the living room carrying bags from the store. Joseph closed his book and put his cup down. Getting up he grabbed the bags from him and kissed his cheek. "Welcome home, since its your birthday I don't mind cooking tonight." Dustin chuckled "thank you babe"

Walking into the kitchen Joseph sat the bags down. He then sighed. 'Nothing to it but to do it…' "Dustin. I have something to tell. It's really important that I tell you now before anywhere else learn about it." Dustin started to put the food away "Really and what is it?'

Joseph pulled the paper out of his back pocket. "This are results I got from the doctor yesterday." Dustin frowned. "You went to the doctor?" He took the paper. "Why? Results for what?" Joseph smiled and shrugged. "Well I passed out at work the other day and one of my co-workers rushed me to the hospital. It turns out…I'm pregnant 5 weeks apparently." He took off the bracelet that shielded his scent. "Surprise. We are having a baby." Joseph says with a nervous chuckle. Dustin's eyes widen slowly and he shook with the paper shaking with him "You… pregnant?... me… and you… are gonna have a baby….?" Dustin's eyes rolled back and fainted on the kitchen floor. 

Joseph chuckled. "Well…it kinda went better then I thought." He then frowned. "I hope he takes the next part of the news just as well maybe…then again maybe not…" He picked Dustin up, taking him to the couch. "How is going to react to the person who took me to the doctor…" Putting Dustin on the couch he heard his phone vibrating. He looked at the caller id and sighed and answered it. "Hey…no I'm okay. Thanks again for taking me to the doctor." He frowned. "Yes, I told him and my answer to you is still no." He hangs up sits on the couch next to Dustin, rubbing his head. "Why are demons so damn pushy…"

Dustin's eyes snapped open and sat up with widen eyes, he heard Joseph chuckle, He looked at him and right away pulled him in a kiss. Dustin smiled with happy tears "I love you my wolf" "I love you as well but there is something else…" Dustin chuckled "I gotta call mama" he sat up and with his vampire speed he was already calling his mom.

Delica fell on the bed panting and Adrian laid down next to her panting softly. Delica chuckle "That was… wow…" "Well that is one of the things we demons know how to do very well." Adrian says.

The phone started to ring making her sigh and reached to the night table, grabbing her phone she answered it and put it on speaker "Hello?" "Mom?!" Delica chuckled "Dustin, my son what's up?" "Joseph is pregnant! Where gonna a have a baby!" Delica's eyes widen, Adrian sighs softly "Really?! I'm gonna be a grandma twice now?" "Yes! Oh my god mom I'm gonna be a father! I'll call you later, love you!" he hanged up. Delica giggled and snuggled into Adrian "I'm gonna be a grandma twice now!" 'Joseph…the reapers son apparently…from his time as a wolf. That boy might be in danger if news spread to much…' He says to himself. "Idiot brothers…" He mumbled to himself.

Back at Dustin's and Joseph, Joseph was waiting on Dustin to finally calm down so he could talk. "Dustin. I'm glad your happy but there is something else." Dustin blinked "like what?"

Joseph sighs. "The co-worker who took me to the hospital. It was Nate…" Dustin's eyes widen "Wyatt's brothers?"

Joseph frowned. "He somehow ended up working with me at my uncles store and I thought we could be just friends you know. After everything that happen to Wyatt, with Ross killing him an all but I kept my distance from him. Yesterday though…" Joseph bit his lip. "Y-Yesterday he kissed me and…tried to force himself on me." Dustin's eyes widen turning red "What…?"

"I pushed him off but I felt all sick and dizzy and the next thing I know I black out and I'm in the hospital and that's when they told me the new…" Joseph says playing with his fingers. "Nate has been calling me trying to apologize but…" He puts his head down. "I'm sorry. I swear I didn't think he would try to jump me like that. If I would have, I would never gotten close to him." Dustin stood up "how dare that demon touch you…." he was hyperventilating like he was trying to control his vampire anger, Joseph knew he would trying to control himself not to go out and kill Nate. 

He reached up and grabbed Dustin's hand and pulled him down. He placed Dustin's hand over his stomach. "Don't let that anger take over now. I'm sorry for upsetting you but I hate keeping secrets. Secrets are the reasons why I never knew about my dad and I think this family has enough secrets to hold onto. I wanted to be 100% honest to you about this but, you don't have to worry about Nate. So, for now can we celebrate your birthday and the news of our baby?" Dustin had calmed down and smiled "Yeah"

Joseph smiled and then frowned. "There is one more thing…" Dustin frowned thinking it would be more bad news. Joseph rubbed his head. "Could you help me tell Danni about this? I promised her that if I were to ever get pregnant that I would have to tell her to her face but…" Joseph shivered. "Her breast…those large, soft like mellows that could be every man's dream are killing machines! Did you know that they are literally registered as lethal weapons!? I've seen her nearly kill with those things! If she snuggles me out of excitement, I don't know what might happen. I could pop!" He says putting his hands on his cheeks. "Frank is the only person I've ever seen survive her attack and maybe her last husband, but I've seen those things in action Dustin! They. Can. Kill!" Joseph says panicking. Dustin chuckled "Of course love, lets invite her, Frank and Zane over for dinner, I after all was gonna be making Jess's steak taco recipe and I know Danni loves though even when Dawn makes them"

Joseph frowns "I don't see how Taco's will save me from the snuggle of death…but okay. I'll call her over." He says with a sigh. He got up with a slightly green face. "Bathroom…" He rushed out with a hand over his mouth. Dustin followed him and peeked in the bathroom to see Joseph throwing up. Dustin stepped in knelling down next to him rubbing his back softly "You want me to make you some ginger tea babe?" Joseph nodded. "I'm not looking forward to having my face stuck in the toilet…ugh…" He continues to throw up, Dustin chuckled "It's only for another 3 months then you won't morning sickness anymore" he said getting up leaving the bathroom to make some tea. "You say that like you're the one who is going through this…" Joseph says groaning out.

In the Meyer's in the tomb Phoenix was in months ago in side the coffin, the body Draven Meyer's laid there when suddenly eyes widen shot open fast and he gasped loudly.  
Upstairs, Zach in his office when he felt a sudden familiar aura, his eyes widen getting up "No it can't be…." With his vampire speed he was on his way to the Catacombs.

Panting and Panting, Draven looked around and notices he was in a coffin, he frowned 'what the…?' He heard footsteps towards him the coffin top opened, Draven see's his older brother Draven "Zach….?" Zach's eyes widen "I sensed you… but how are you alive?" he asked helping Draven up "I don't know… all I remember is… Clover… stabbing me… with that cursed blade and my spirit watching over my children and wife..." then his eyes widen "Delica! Dustin and Kaci! I need to see them!" Zach smiled softly at him "First lets get you check and get some blood in your body, you've been asleep for 100 years… you must be thirsty has hell" Draven felt it, his mouth and throat was dry "Yeah… I could go for a nice meal…" Zach chuckled and helped him out of the tomb.

Oichi was humming softly as she picked up a flower. Behind her Orochi was sitting back to back to her. He was listening to her hum. It was very smoothing and gentle. "Woman." Oichi turned her head. "It's Oichi. Okay to call me by my name you know." "I'll call you woman. Tell me, what memories do you remember." Oichi looked out into the field. "I don't want to bore you with my stories." Orochi frowned and moved away from her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down into the flower bed, to where they laid side by side. Orochi sits up on his side. "All you have asked me is simple and pointless questions. Frankly I can't give you answers to any of them. I've been locked up for a very long time. My interests are food, flesh, and maybe causing havoc wherever I go. Nothing more or less." Oichi sighs. "Flesh…meaning like women?" "Yes. I have many women before. I am very good at what I do and back then if they didn't perform how I pleased I ate them." Oichi's widen. "You ate women?" Orochi nodded and waited for a look of disgust or hate but she had a calm look on her face. "I see…that is a pity…"

She turns on her back and look up. Orochi frowned. 'Pity? That is all she has to say!?' Oichi smiled and looked at him. "Tell me about the places you have seen." Orochi gave her a confused looked. "Come again…" "I remember when I was younger, I lived in a hut. I wasn't allowed to leave, and it wasn't until my teenage years when I actually got a taste of living. I haven't explored any place to be honest and with a aged man such as yourself, surely you have been to many places." "You lived in a hut?" Oichi nodded. "Why?" "I don't know…I think my grandpa had something to do with it. My memories are foggy." Orochi rubs his chin. "I'd have to say the Sengoku period was my favorite by far…but never mind that. I want to know more about you."

His eyes widen at his words. 'What did I just say!?' Oichi giggled. "Then that's all you had to say. She turns back on her side and closes her eyes. "Hmm…I had children." "You? One so young?" Oichi smiled. "In this time and era its not so uncommon you know. Plus it was with a guy I loved. I had this cute little girl but she belonged to his sister. She died and then I had three little boys. Triplets. Heehee. I can see them tearing the house down now. They all had white hair and red eyes like him. I would have hoped that…" She tears up slightly. "I would have had the chance to give him more." Orochi frowned as a tear ran down her cheek. He reached out and rubbed the tear away. Her skin was smooth and warm. For some reason he didn't want her to cry.

She smiled softly and touched his hand. "It's warm…makes me want to take a nap. May I come closer?" Orochi sighs. "If you must…" Oichi smiled and moved closer to him, putting about a inch of space between them. "I miss them…I can see their faces but I can't remember their names…it makes me sad." She says softly. Orochi placed a hand on her side and rubbed it smoothly. He was greatly confused on why he even cared about her issues or why he got pissed when she was sad. 'My mind is becoming conflicted here.' He looks down to see Oichi had fallen asleep. A scene of peace washed over him as his body relax and a soft smiled came to his face. "You have a cute sleeping face woman…"

Dustin was in the kitchen getting ready to make dinner, he was listening to Joseph's conversation with Danni. "Yeah, we want to invite you dinner tonight, you , Frank and little Zane" He nodded. Hanging up he looked at Dustin "They will be here soon" Dustin smiled "awesome, here's the ginger tea" he said pushing to him. "Thanks." He says taking the cup. "I wonder what gender its going to be…" He says placing a hand on his stomach.

Back at the Meyer's manor in a medical room, Draven had changed into men's jogger capris. He was shirtless has Zach was checking and on the wall where a hologram of his vitals "You seem to be perfectly fine… the scar from the blade is still there" Zach said, Draven frowned "Then how did you wake up….?" Zach sighs "I don't I would have to some blood work" Draven blinked "so this technology is… advance in this time?" Zach nodded "Yeah, I'm a doctor and run the local hospital. The world knows of the paranormal world for past 45 years"

Draven's stomach growled, he pouted "I'm still hungry.." Zach chuckled and walked over to the blood fridge, opening it he took out a blood pack and walking over to the medical warmer he placed the blood pack on and pushed the timer for 30 seconds. Draven locked his lips "Hurry up brother" Zach chuckled "Hold on" he said as the 30 seconds went by fast. Zach took the pack out and walked over to Draven "Here, it's luck warm" Draven smiled and took it, drinking it right away "Since you missed 100 years, we can put you the learning pod where the past 100 years of history will be downloaded in your brain so you don't get confused by the world know, I did it with mother" Draven's eyes widen "Mother…?! She's awake?" Zach nodded "Clover took out her soul from the stone of souls from lucifer's spear… we put her soul back…"

Draven frowned "Where's clover know…?" Zach sighs softly "Dead, killed by Regina's reincarnation. I think you would like her, Jess is pretty awesome" Draven chuckled and finished his blood "Alright, lets do this learning pod thing, then I can see my family" Zach nodded "Yup" he said walking Draven to another room. the door opening, they walked in to see a learning pod like chair that was around "Go on get in" Draven nodded and walked over it. Sitting on it, he leaned back "This is comfy" Zach chuckled "Well relax your body and your mind, I'm turning it on. You will be in here for about an house, don't wanna over load your brain" Draven nodded and relaxed himself closing his eyes has Zach turned it on and it closed. On the screen is showed him that it was beginning.

Dorian eyes opened and he sat up with a gasp. He looked around to see he was in a small shack. He tried to get up but he winched in pain. "Careful now…I just put you back together." Dorian looked to see Axel leaning on the wall. "You…your Anthony's son…" Axel walked over to him. "I found you on the ground bleeding out. Seems like you and your little witch friend had a falling out." Dorian glared at him. "That woman…" He gets up bearing the pain. "What do you want and why did you help me." Axel chuckled. "To team up of course. We both want almost the same thing." Dorian huffed out at you. "You want to kill my niece Danni and her half breed son. I could care less about them." "True but you want Oichi as well. Did you know she was carrying twins now?" Dorian's eyes widen. "She's carrying! Impossible! That witch has her soul!" "Ah yes but her body still lives. If we leave now, we can take her. You can have the children in her belly, and I want her life." Dorian smirked. "I see…well we can't go out empty head. I'm sure she is being guarded."

Axel shook his head. "No, after the attack on the kingdom, Ronnie has worn his men thin. Apparently, some wolves have been after the red hair girl. They are very persisted. They were bold enough to appeared at Faye's memorial and even at the girl's house. I don't know nor care why they want her but with all the attention on her, Oichi is left defenseless. What do you say Dorian?" Dorian sighs. "Once I am fully healed in a few days we will make our way there and grabbed her." He chuckled darkly. "My time isn't over yet. The girl's children will be mine haha." Axel smirked. "Once Oichi is dead, my next target will be Danni and her half breed. They cannot escape my grasp for much longer." He flexed his claws out. "And then…my mother will be the last head I collect."

Jess's eyes widen the ultrasound in her hands, she came over to Sakamoto's to visit him, Oichi and the kids. "twins…" Aerith on Sakamoto's lap eating a cookie giggling "More babies?" "I had texted you the other day about it but I forgot you had your reveal party." Sakamoto says chuckling.

Jess looked excited "twins! Oh my god twins!" she stood up "I'm spoil them so much! Can't wait for Oichi to wake up she's gonna be so surprised!" Sakamoto smiles slightly. "Yeah…I hope she wakes up to. She would be upset if she missed a whole pregnancy." Jess chuckled then grabbed Sakamoto's hand and put it on her tummy "your godson" Aerith giggled "hello Baby brother" she shouted at jess's tummy. "I'm honor to finally be a Godfather." Sakamoto says chuckling.

Frank and Danni with Zane stepped to the front door, frank knocking on the door. Not long the door opened, and Dustin smiled "Come on in! Just in time, food is ready" Frank picked up Zane "Thank you Dustin" he stepped in. Danni walked in behind him and hummed. "Hello dear thank you for the invite, where is Joseph? Hey, do you smell blueberries in here?" She asked sniffing. Dustin's eyes widen "Uhm… yeah hahaha head to the dinning room, Joseph is the bathroom let me get him" he rushed away.

Frank blinked "well then, lets head to the dining room" "Down!" Zane shouted, Frank narrowed him "You are a guest in someone else's home, you will behave, or you will be in that corner again" Danni narrowed her eyes at him. "Zane, if you be bad just once I will take all your toys away you understand me?" Zane eyes widen and looks down. "…ok mama…" She frowned making him shake. "I'm a good boy!" He says. Danni crossed her arms. "Good and no kicking Dustin okay." Zane nodded.

Dustin opened the door has Joseph was finishing "Dustin are they here?" Dustin nodded "You need to put your bracelet on… Danni can smell you! I want it to be a surprise…" he pouted. Joseph sighs putting his bracelet on. "There, scent is covered but if I get snuggled to death then its on you." Dustin chuckled ad snuggled him "Don't worry, come on" Joseph gave a nervous sigh and nodded.

Reaching the dining room, Dustin kissed Joseph on the cheek to get the food. Frank putting down Zane on the chair "Now sit and behave" Zane pouted but nodded.

Dustin came in with the food and put it on the table "Go on take one" he said sitting down next to Joseph. Frank chuckled "Mhmm they do sure smell like Jess's and Dawn's" he said taking one. Danni sighs and grabbed one and cut it in half and gave it to Zane. "Yeah they do. So why the sudden invite." She looked at them both. She bit into her taco. "Yummy. This is good."

After dinner, they were in the living room know, Dustin next to Joseph holding his hand "We have amazing news" Danni and Frank looked at them. "News?" Joseph sighs and takes his bracelet. "M-Mom…I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby." Dustin smiled "yes we are" Danni eyes widen and then sparkled. "Your pregnant!? Oh my God! I'm going to be granny! First Oichi is having twins and now you're having a baby to!" Putting Zane in Franks lap she got up and rushed to him. Joseph gasps when she pulled him up and hugged him but not to tightly. "Congratulations! I'm such a happy grandma!" She says giggling. Joseph blushed. "T-Thank you…" Frank chuckled "Danni please try not to kill him with your boobs" Dustin frowned standing up "Danni please let him go…?"

Danni pouted at them. "I will not hurt my son and my grandchild! I know my boobs are dangerous…to a degree…" She snuggled Joseph and he felt her shake. Tear ran down her cheeks. "I can't snuggle Oichi while she is sleep so please…let me at least have this." Joseph smiles and hugs her back. "You think so will be happy for me to?" Danni nodded and sniffed. "Yes, she would snuggle you and Dustin all the same for giving her a niece or nephew. I can see her now, crying her eyes out in happiness." Joseph chuckled, Dustin chuckled "well who wants some treats?" Zane's eyes widen and raised his hand "Me! Me!"

Danni let Joseph go. "You can have some since you were a good boy." Zane smiled. "Yay!" Danni smiled at him and looked back at Joseph. "So that's why I smelled blueberries." Joseph sniffed himself. "I smell like blueberries?" Danni nodded. "It's really strong to so be careful about that. Keep wearing the bracelet for a while. I don't know what it is about you and Oichi, but your scents skyrocketed. Father is with Oichi, so I don't think I have to worry but be careful okay?" Joseph frowned as he remembered what happened at work. "Yeah…"

Back at Zach's, Draven was putting on some clothes. Black and red Men's Luxury Stylish Casual Long Sleeve Slim Fit T-shirt and black men's skinny jeans with converse "How can you wear these pants…?" Zach chuckled "You will get use to them, come on lets head upstairs and I'll call your family" Draven chuckled "About time I just hold them"

At Delica's she was sitting with Adrian on the couch watching some Krypton even Adrian was getting into it "So this happens before superman?" Delica nodded "My boys are huge DC fans, they love anything DC and comic related" hearing her phone go off she sighed and reached for it, answering it "Hello? Oh Zach… huh? Family Emergency…?" Adrian frowned at this 'wonder what happen…' Delica nodded "Of course I'll come right over" she hanged up "I gotta head to Zach's, you gonna come with?" she asked turning off the TV. Adrian shrugged his shoulders "If you want me too, it could be one your of your sons" Delica nodded "Yeah come on" she said getting up.

At Dustin's, Zane was passed out on Danni's lap from eating treats. Frank chuckled "out like a light I see" Dustin chuckled. Danni rubbed his back. "He is so adorable when he is sleeping." She says smiling.

Dustin's phone rang making him sigh he reached behind him and picked up his cell answering it "Hello? Oh Uncle… right now but.. Can I bring Joseph? Okay thank you" Dustin hanged up, Frank looked at him "What's up?" Dustin shrugged "I don't know, he said to come over right away it's a family emergency, Joseph is family now so he can come with, thank you danni and Frank for coming"

Danni frowned. "Just take care of my son and my grandchild." She said in a deadly tone. Dustin gulps and nods. "Well we will just go ahead and head home." Frank says getting up. Danni put Zane on her shoulder. "Call me when you get home sweetie okay?" Joseph nodded. Danni hugged him slightly and kissed his forehead. "Congratulations again sweet heart." She narrowed her eyes at Dustin. "Nothing better not happen to either my son or grandchild or else." She growled out. Joseph smiled. "I can handle myself if something happens. Please don't worry to much okay?" Danni huffed out and pouted but nodded.

At Ross's and Kaci's, Kaci was on the phone with Zach "A family emergency..?" Ross sat there with Azaya's in his arms who was sucking on her bottle "Okay see you in a bit" he hanged up "I have to go Zach's, it's a family Emergency" Ross frowned "what I can't come with?" Kaci blinked "Well you can come with, you are family" he chuckled "Uncle said you couldn't" Ross nodded "Then it's settled, we will leave once she is finished" Kaci chuckled "I'll go pack her bag" Kaci said and rushed upstairs, Azaya pushed away her bottle sacking her lips, Ross then saw small sharp fangs poking form her gums, he blinked 'Vampire fangs already?' he chuckled 'no her demon fangs' Kaci came back downstairs with her back "I'm ready, did you burp her?" "I'm about to love" he said putting Azaya on her shoulder patting her back "can you get the blanket? It's a chill night" Kaci smiled and nodded and went to go get her Black and White Knit Baby Blanket that Oichi had knitted for Azaya before everything that had happen.

Coming back, Ross was putting her in the car seat "Car seat? Aren't we gonna use your portal?" "No, I'm to tired to use it, besides a nice car ride would put her to sleep" Kaci chuckled "Yeah" he said putting the blanket over her car seat, Ross picked up the diaper bag and Kaci picked the car seat up gently "Are we taking your car?" Ross shrugs. "Sure."

At the Meyer's manor, Delica and Adrian walked into the drawing room, she blinked not seeing Zach "Where is he?" she asked.

Dustin and Joseph came walking in, Delica smiled brightly and hugged Joseph softly and let him go "How you doing? How's the baby?" Dustin chuckled "There both fine mother" "Yes, I got enough hugs from Danni so far." Joseph says smiling.

Kaci and Ross walked in caring the car seat "sorry where late, where's uncle?" Kaci said, gently putting Azaya on the couch Ross sat down looking under the blanket and Azaya is fast asleep "see put her to sleep" he chuckled. Kaci smiled, Delica shrugged "I don't know but her better hurry up and tell us what's up" Dustin nodded he looked at Kaci "Brother' Kaci looked over to him "Huh?" Dustin rubbed Joseph's tummy "Where having a baby" Kaci's eyes widen and gasped "No way… I'm gonna be an uncle?" Dustin nodded with a grin "yup" Delica giggled "so exciting!"

Ross chuckled. "Danni smoother you in her massive weapons?" Joseph nodded. "Pretty much. I'm actually kind tired so I'd really like to quickly get back home and sleep." He says sighing.

Hearing a door open they all look to see Zach step inside "good your all hear" Delica sighed "So the family Emergency?" Zach nodded "Come in" he said stepping aside. Delica, Kaci and Dustin's eyes looked has someone walked in, their eyes widen to see Draven himself. Delica gasped softly "D-Draven….?" Draven smiled "Delica… Kaci… Dustin…." Kaci gaped "Father….?" Dustin took a huge breath and let out "Father…" Delica frowned "How is this possible…? He was stabbed with the blade of ashes" Zach smiled "I don't know but he woke up in his coffin senesced him and I check him over, this is Draven…"

Adrian sighed mentally as Ross and Joseph took a seat on the couch. Draven stepped over opening his arms "Come on I waiting" biting their lips, Kaci was the first one in his arms "Father!" he started to tear up, Dustin then had tears in his eyes and rushed over "Dad!" Draven held both his sons tearing himself. Delica sniffed she looked at Adrian who was slightly frowning at Draven, Delica looked back and Draven looked at her "Delica my love, I'm still waiting on you…."

Delica frowned "Draven.. the blade severed our soulmate bond… I…" Draven let go of his sons and stepped over to her holding her face gently "I know… brother told me everything…" he looked at Adrian "and you have moved on with a demon…" Delica frowned but tears where going down her face "My love for you will never go away Draven, never" Draven smiled at her and pulled her in a hug, she softly teared. Kaci and Dustin smiled sniffing with tears still.

Adrian walked over to Ross and Joseph and sat down. Ross nudged him with a smirk. "Jealous?" "Unlike you young lord I can handle my emotions just well. It would take a lot for me to even feel jealous." Ross frowned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" Joseph yawns. 'Maybe I should have stayed home.' He says to himself.  
A soft fuss made Draven blink and let go of his children and Delica "is that a baby?" Kaci smiled and walked over to Ross "Dad this is Ross" Draven looked for a moment at him "The son of Lucifer…" Ross did a simple wave.

Kaci smiled and reached down in the car seat picking up Azaya gently "and this is your granddaughter Azaya" Draven's eyes widen "Grand daughter…. Who.." "Me, I carried her, I'm a barrier but I'm currently on male birth control" Draven smiled brightly "I'm a grandfather" Delica chuckled "Feels good doesn't" Draven nodded "Can I hold her?" he lifted his arms and Ross frowned slightly, Kaci looked at Ross and sighed "Wait until Mr. Protective can just you first, he still doesn't like when Adrian holds her" Draven chuckled "Of course"

Dustin chuckled and skipped over to Joseph and snuggled him "Father, me and Joseph are gonna have a baby" Draven's eyes widen again looked at them "more grandbabies…" Delica giggled "I know! It's so amazing!" "Who's caring?" Dustin chuckled "I'm not a barrier only Kaci is a barrier so It's Joseph" Joseph also does a slight wave.

"Delica lets get going" Adrian said getting up, Delica blinked "Oh okay" she chuckled "I'll see you tomorrow Draven…" Draven smiled at her and kissed her forehead "meet me for lunch….?" Delica nodded "Sure at the red dragon Chinese restaurant" Draven nodded "of course"

Joseph looked at his phone to see miss messages and voicemails. He sighs mentally and puts his phone down. "If you want to spend more time with your dad you can Dustin. I can make my way back home. I'm getting tired…" Dustin kissed his cheek "It's alright, dad I'm gonna head home with Joseph I would rather lay next to him" Joseph blushed, Draven chuckled "Alright my son" Dustin smiled and hugged him, Draven hugged him back "It was nice meet you joseph"

Dustin, Joseph, Adrian and Delica left. Kaci sighed "I need to change her, Ross bag" Ross chuckled and put the bag over his shoulder and Kaci walked off with Azaya. Zach chuckled "So what do you think?" Drave frowned "I missed so much… the birthday my granddaughter… and Delica has moved on… is the soulmate bond really gone…? I don't feel like it is… it's so strange…" Zach sighs softly putting a hand on Draven's shoulder "Let's ask Ross, he has Lucifer's bloodline through him, he might be able to see soulmate bonds" Draven looked at Ross. Ross looked at him closely and then frowned "I see.. nothing… the blade did sever it…." Draven frowned looking down. Ross was still looking when he caught a slight flame aura with inside Draven's chest. 'What the… what is that…?'

At Nia's cottage, Marie was over visiting Ty. They were in the living room playing a dance game together. Behind them was her bodyguard, Sofia, the 7th child of Asmodeus. She had purple like skin, long back hair and yellow eyes. She was sitting at the table with Nia drinking tea. Terry and his brothers were outside visiting Faye's grave. Kayla was also outside on the phone with Sliver. They had gotten close in the past few months since the triplets birthday. Kim was upstairs taking a nap.

Nia smiles. "It's so nice having all my children with me. Tell me how my siblings do you have?" Sofia sips her tea. "Mmm…all together including those who died?" Nia nodded. "I would have to say 38 at the moment, about six or seven have died in the rebellion in hell. My younger brother's life was taken by the young lord, and I don't really see much of the others unless our mother calls for us." Nia blinks at her and then nods. "I see…so do you know your father?" Sofia laughs. "No, my mother has no true lover. Just many men that pass their genes on. It's a sad thing to say but it helps our lord in away. She can never replace the mother of demons but she can sure help expanded it." Nia leans back in her chair. "You demons don't sound all that complicated from humans." Sofia shrugs. "It was humans who made up such rumors about us. Not all of us are bloodthirsty, steal your soul, murderous kind of beings. We like our peace just as much as anyone." Nia smiled. "That is wonderful to hear." They heard giggling. Turning to the living room they saw Marie winning against Ty in a song. "I win Ty! Look my score is super high!" Ty smiled. "Yeah good job." He pets her head. Her eyes went wide and her face turned red. Nia and Sofia chuckled. "So cute." "Yes, Marie told me she likes it when Ty compliments her. It's a rare thing so she takes it full heartily."

Just then, the entire cottage started to shake. Nia frowned and got up. Sofia frowned quickly going to Marie and Ty. "Mama!" Nia heard Kim cry out. She raced upstairs to get her. Outside Terry, Eric, and Jack eyes were up at the sky as a dark shadow covered their home. "What is that?" Eric says taking out his blade. Kayla frowned also looking up. "It's big…" Terry was silent as a scent hit his nose. 'Could it be…' They heard a loud roar that shook the ground and rocked the cottage. Inside Nia had came down with Kim and they were blown off their feet. Sofia covered Ty and Maire. She whimpered as she clings to Ty. "I-Its not Alcaeus is it…?" She asks shaking in fear. Ty grabbed her hand.

Nia sat up rubbing her head. "Ow…Kim are you okay?" Kim nodded. "Good stay here with your brother okay?" Kim nodded and watched Nia run out the door. "Kayla get inside!" Nia says running past her. She ran to the boys who were still looking up. "Boys! Are you okay?" They turned to her and nodded. "Something is circling the sky above us." Nia looked up and gasps out. "That's…!" They covered their eyes as another roar was heard blowing the trees away. The shadow started to get smaller and smaller. Nia glanced up to see something falling and then crashing in the forest. The ground shook from the crash. Nia bit her lip and rushed off into the forest. "Mom!? You two stay here and watch the girls and Ty!" Terry says running after Nia.

In the forest, Nia reached to whatever had fallen and stopped. Terry appeared behind her. "Mom don't go running off like…" He looked at the hole that was made. In the whole they both saw Terrance growing out of his dragon form. He had holes in his body from where some of the crystals was and was bleeding from them badly. "Terrance!" Nia had tears in her eyes as she jumps down into the hole and went to him. She placed a hand on his chest. "Terrance? My love are you alive?" It took a second but she could feel his chest going up and down at a slow rate. Terry dropped down. "Is he dead?" "No, but we need to get him back to the house quickly so that I can treat his wounds." Terry frowned. "Those wounds…are they treatable?" Terry!" Nia snapped at him. Terry sighs and carefully picks up Terrance. "Okay mom…sorry. I'll call River. Maybe she has something that can help." Nia nodded as she held him carry Terrance to the house.

Not long River showed up, with a large black tactical medic bag. Terry showed her the room where Terrance was. Nia was holding his hand. "River…please help him…"

River frowned at Terrance, " Terry get me a metal bowl of fresh spring water" Terry blinked "fresh spring water…?" she looked at Nia who smiled "It's near Your grandmother's grave" Terry nodded and rushed to get a bowl and head to get fresh bring water "Nia a small table please" Nia nodded and pointed to a table at the edge of the room. "Eric…" Eric nodded and brought the table to Nia. River put the bag down and opened it out, Nia can see so many bags of super rare herbs.

Terry was soon back with a metal bowl with the fresh spring water putting on the small table. River took out a thick leather book, opening they can see how old the book is, all types of herbal remedies but in a some language Nia couldn't not read but Terry was blinking it, he could understand it "How come I can read this…?" River smiled "your half dragon, only the eyes of a dragon can read it" "Hmm…cool…can it help my dad?" River nodded "Let me find something, since he's a dragon it will heal him faster" she said. "I hope so." Terry says.

"Mhmm" River flips through it and stop at one page, so go on taking out the mixing bowl with its mixing crusher. Going through her bag she took out three herbal bags, then going on her the side pouch she took out herbal spoons. Opening the bags up she takes a one tsp of each herb and putting it in the mixer, then took the eyedropper and squeeze some of it and then dropped it in the herbs. Putting it down, she took the little missing handle and started to crush and mix.

After mixing, Nia and Terry can see that it turned into a dark blue liquid. Nia studied the color of the liquid. "Fascinating…" River smiled, River reached in the bag again and took out a small tin cap, opening it she took out glass syringe and needle. Unwrapping it and squeezed the liquid in the needle. Taking Terrance's arm "make sure he doesn't move, this needle is made with special metal that can pierce the skin of a dragon" "I don't think that would be much of a problem." Terry says looking at Terrance.

River smiled and gently stick the needle in Terrance's arm, Squeezing the liquid in him. River pulled out the needle then taking out an advance vital reader, strapping it on his wrist "Terry there's an IV in my bag and an extendable hook, take out for me please?" "Sure." He says doing what she asked.

Terrance's vitals where showing, they were going to normal, River smiled and started to hook Terrance up to an IV "Let him get some sleep and let the liquid's settle in him" River smiled at them. "Thank you, River." Nia says. Grabbing a chair, she sits beside Terrance holding his hand. Terry heard the door creak open. Turning around he saw the others poking their heads in. "Is he dead?" Jack asked. Eric, who was leaning on the wall, rolled his eyes. "No idiot. Your sense of smell can't be that bad." Jack pouted at him. Kim pushed through and ran to River hugging her. "River! You saved him?" River chuckled "yes I did sweetie"

Terry put his hand in his pocket. "Everyone out. He needs rest. Back downstairs everyone." Eric frowns and heads out with Jack and the others. "I wanna stay with mama." Kim says pouting. Nia smiled at her. "Kimmy be a good girl and listen to your brother okay?" Kim huffs out but nodded. Terry chuckled and then kissed River on the cheek. "Thanks River. It means a lot that you helped us." River smiled brightly at him "you are welcome, know come and cuddle with me I haven't been able to sleep well.. guarding Jess's home every night since the wolfs have become more bolder…." "Yeah I heard. It sucks that we can't do more but our forces are stretched thin. I'm not sure how Gramps is going to figure who is doing what…" He grabbed her hand. "Call me if you need anything." Nia nodded and chuckled as Terry took River to his room.

Nia sighs and looks down at Terrance. "Terrance. You don't know how happy I am to have you home…now you can finally see your son grow into a fine young man and hopefully we get to see some future grandchildren haha." She took his hand and held it tightly. "Please wake up soon."

On June 7th Paxton was frowning as Sonya rubbed her belly. She was 33 weeks now but felt no pain. He knew it was common for demon children to be born early. "Sonya are you sure you're okay? If you're in pain, you need to let me know." Sonya sighs. "I told you a hundred times that I am fine. Shouldn't you be preparing yourself for when Ross and Kaci come over?" Paxton frowned. "Oh…right…" Sonya smiled. "You miss hanging around Ross, right? I think it's time to make amends. Their daughter is adorable, and they still want to make you the Godfather." Paxton rubs his head. "I don't want to be a Godparent." Sonya pouted. "You are Kaleb's Godfather! You can't say you don't want to a Godparent like that. It's not fair!" She snaps at him. Paxton jumps. "S-Sorry…"

Charlotte walked into the room with food for Sonya. "Sonya, how are you feeling?" Sonya smiles. "Just fine. He is kicking around but it just tickles." Charlotte placed the food on the table. "I see…I guess your wolf genes can handle holding him until August." Sonya shrugs. "Are all demon babies born early?" Charlotte shook her head. "It's common but there are cases where one can have a normal term. In fact, Paxton mother was one of the cases. I guess that runs in the family." Paxton gave her a worried looked. "My mother…" Charlotte looked at him. "Yes, but do not worry, Sonya will give a healthy birth. Wolves normally can carry up to four children in them like your friend Oichi. She had triplets and I heard she was having a pair of twins now." Sonya's face lit up. "I know! I can't wait until she has them! Of course…whenever she wakes up." She sighs. Paxton smiles. "Yeah, Sakamoto said he will send us ultrasounds of the next check up. She is going on 17 weeks now."

Charlotte chuckled. "It seems a lot of you are having children and growing up on your own." She rubbed Sonya's stomach and felt a few kicks. Sonya giggled. "He must can tell that his grandma is touching." A slight tint of pink appeared on Charlotte's face. "G-Grandma…Sorry it is still a bit hard for me to call myself that. I don't have any children of my own. Me taking Paxton in was pushed on me really but I have never regret it." Paxton smiles at her them frowned. "Charlotte…Ross and Kaci are coming over…" A dark look came over her face and then sighed.

"May I ask why?" Paxton rubbed the back of his hand. "…I miss Ross…I cut him out but I'm ready to make amends." Charlotte crossed her arms. "…and Kaci…?" Paxton sighs. "I'll apologize for my demon side trying to kill him…" "Do you still hate him?" "…its not hate just a bit…dislike? Maybe?" "Then your demon side will react to him if you cannot control your emotions. That side will always show your true colors. The angel side of you just holds it together. You resent Kaci and you still hate him from taking Ross away from you. It's that simple. You do not need to make amends with either one of them or be apart of that family if it pains you so much. I say that you focus on Sonya and your son, build your own life so that you can forget the one you wanted with Ross. Maybe one day you can let go of that hate for Kaci but right now you need to think about yourself and your family."

"Now, now…I don't think that is good advice." They looked to see Raphael walking in and behind him Lucifer and Marie. Marie skipped to Sonya and jumped on the bed. "Hi Sonya! I came to see you and the baby!" Marie rubbed Sonya's stomach. "Hi baby! I'm Marie! Hurry up and pop out okay?" Sonya chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Paxton asked Lucifer. "Marie wanted to see Sonya and Sofia was busy today with Nysa. I'm on a hunt today so I brought her myself." Raphael sighs. "We still haven't located Orochi. Uriel has shared her concerns. It seems like his very existence is putting father on edges." Lucifer groans. "He has been on my ass about it…but my men has been disappearing around certain places so I'm on my way to investigate."

He looked at Sonya. "Also, I wanted to check on Sonya's condition. It's 8 months and you say you feel no pain?" Sonya shook her head. Lucifer hums out. "I guess it is your wolf gene…We don't have demons that are mix with both wolves and angels…so I can't say that I am not interested." Sonya tilt her head. "Isn't Azaya mixed different genes?" "Yes, but not a wolf dear. I've studied Vampire genes and of course angel gene's but not as much of wolf gene. Wolves are known to carry liters so your womb can the stress of a demon to keep a full pregnancy term…or maybe because of Paxton's angel gene it cancels out the demon gene while the child is still inside. Hmmm…another interesting case indeed." Marie giggles. "Did you name him yet?" Sonya shook her head. "No, not yet. I guess it will come to us when he is born."

Lucifer walked around and placed a hand on Sonya's stomach. He felt lot of movement that made Sonya gasps out. Paxton jumps up. "What's wrong!?" Lucifer chuckled. "She is fine. Your son is full of life." He removed his hand and Sonya sighs out. "What did you do!" Paxton snaps at Lucifer. "I did nothing Pax. Your son acknowledges my power and thrashed a bit. I guess as a warning to his mother to get away from me. Fascinating really…anyways I must take my leave. Come Maire." Marie pouted. "I wanna stay!" "When Sofia comes back you can. Now come." Marie frowned and hugged Sonya. "I'll be back soon okay!" Sonya nodded and waved goodbye to her.

Raphael looked at Paxton. "Ross will be here soon." Paxton sighs and nods. "I know…" "I will be present. We can't have you lashing out at Kaci now can we?" Charlotte frowned. "I will go make you and Sonya some lunch…" She stormed out the room. Raphael chuckled. "So overprotective. I hope you know that she wants the best for you. I think she understand your feelings more then you know." Paxton nods. "I know…but I've already decided." Raphael smiles at him. 'You are growing my son.'

Jess know 19 weeks pregnant was at the local store going food shopping, wearing a blue maternity Tee that had writing on it 'Mommy's First Mate' a Nautical Anchor on it, Light Rinse Cuffed Over-Belly Maternity Capri Jeans and blue denim flats. Aerith in the kart seat cover on the shopping cart, the kart was half full while pushing it through the store. There was wolf guards outside watching the building and couple in the store staying far enough from her, stood at a shelf and reached up and picked some peanut butter "well looks like you got guards around you" Jess blinked and smiled "Damien, where have you been?" Damien chuckled "back and fourth to hell and up here, I heard happen… some wolf pack has been targeting you…"

Jess frowned "Yeah…" Aerith smiled at Damien "Hi!" Damien chuckled "hello Aerith" he reached out and ruffled her hair, she giggled at him "do you mind if I walked along with you?" Jess smiled "Sure, can use the extra help" Damien smiled then frowned at her tummy "I heard about… Deacon also… how far are you know?" Jess sighs softly and pushes the cart "19 weeks, it's a boy" Damien followed her "Though of any names?" Jess shook her head "I know one will come to me" Damien chuckled at her.

Kayla was in the kitchen cooking in the cottage, upstairs Terrance had woken up and was with Nia and Terry. "You say River healed me?" He says looking at himself. Nia nodded. "Yes, with some herbs or whatever you dragons use. All that matters is that you are doing well." Terrance smiled at her. "I see…" He looked at Terry. "You have grown since the last time we meet. I see your dragon side has unlocked." Terry nodded. "Yeah…mom and River has been trying to teach me how to control it but it hasn't been that well." Terrance chuckled and got out of bed. "Dear, don't push yourself." "I am fine Nia. My son needs a helping hand in these powers. Right?" "Don't push yourself to much. Terry can manage without your training right now." Terrance rubbed her cheek. "There is no time to waste. A lot of things are going to start happening and Terry must be ready to defend his family. I will have time to rest once it is over." Terry frowned. "No need to push yourself. I will manage like I always do." "That will not do…just managing will not cut it. I owe it to your grandmother…at least…" Terry sighs. "Jeez…I said I'll be fine but, I guess it doesn't help to learn how to use the dragon side of me." Terrance smiled. "Great, so let's get started okay." He says smiling brightly. Nia chuckled. 'The look so much like twins when they smile. So cute!'

At River's parent's house, River was in her room laying on her bed sweating with a fever, Raina put a cold wash cloth on her forehead "it seems dragon mating season is gonna be starting soon, the constellation Draco will be over area" River nodded "What about brother….?" Raina chuckled softly "Your father took him far away to put him under lock up so he doesn't try and claim you…." River nodded "and Father?" Raina chuckled "your father wont try and mate with you, me and him are already life mated…. You need to mate when it starts River or you will get painful" River frowned "I don't wanna hurt terry I know dragon mating season can be… dangerous…" Raina nodded "be ready for when it does" she got up and left the room. River turned on her side 'mating season… Terry…'

At Paxton's, a knock was hurried, and Paxton got up and headed for the front door. Opening it, he sees Ross with diaper bag over his shoulder and Kaci with Azaya in her car seat in a cute little bambi outfit. "Ross…" Ross smiled. "Hey Pax…" Paxton looked at Kaci and frowned. He sighs mentally. "Hey Kaci…" Kaci smiled "Hey Paxton"

"You guys head to the living room." Paxton says. "Cool, where is Sonya? I'd like to see my nephew!" "She's in the bathroom, I'll go get her." Ross nodded and he and Kaci went to the living room. Taking a seat they saw Charlotte come out with a tray of snacks. "…Young lord…" She says. She said nothing to Kaci nor looked at him as she sat the tray down. Kaci placed the car seat on the floor and reached down gently lifting up Azaya, who was quiet. Kaci held her to his shoulder making her lean on him with a cute soft baby sigh.

"Your father was here earlier." She says. Ross picked up a sandwich. "Really? What for?" "To check on Sonya. He was a bit fascinated with her condition and then he left." Ross chuckled. "Sounds like him, so is there going to be a problem here?" "Of course not my lord, unlike most demons I am always up front with you and I will tell you now that I do not nor will I ever approve of you and your mate. I do not approve of your bond nor do I like the fact that you picked him over Paxton. My hate burns deep and will never heal. However, Paxton wants to move forward and I will abide by his wishes." She narrowed her eyes at Kaci and then bows to Ross. "I will remain in the kitchen until I am needed." She turns around and walks back into the kitchen. Kaci frowned looking down holding Azaya gently.

"Pax I said I was fine!" They heard Sonya snap. She walked out with a sigh with Paxton behind her. "I can walk and do a lot of things by myself. Don't stress over me okay?" Paxton rubbed his head and nodded. "Sorry…" Ross laughed. "Sonya! Bring my nephew over here!" Paxton grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. She sat down. "Ah, my feet kinda hurt…" She mumbles. Ross got up and sat beside her. He placed a hand on her stomach and felt kicks. "Haha! He is kicking for me!" Sonya smiles. "I wanted to welcome you both. Thanks for coming." Kaci smiled softly "Yeah that's for having us" he turned Azaya around has she sat on his lap and leaned against his stomach. Her demon like eyes looked around and started to be moving her little arms, Kaci chuckled at her. 

Raphael walked in and pats Paxton on the shoulder and goes to take a seat. Paxton sighs out. "Ross…" Ross turns to him. "Yo." "I'm sorry….I shouldn't have decided to cut you out. I thought it would be better for us if you just forgot about me." Ross frowned and looked at him. "I know. You are like me in a way. Pretty selfish and don't care about anyone's feelings until its to late." Paxton frowned at him. "I'm trying to apologize you ass…" Ross chuckled. "I know and I accept it as I always do." He nudged him. "I get that this is hard for you…for us…this will be the first time that we decided to go different paths but no matter what happens we are still bros okay?" He held a fist up. Paxton smiled and fist bumps him.

He then looks at Kaci and sighs. Ross shoves him. "Go on. Gotta finish it." Paxton frowned and looked at Kaci. "Kaci…the truth is…I don't like you for taking Ross away from me. I tried accepting it and I tried burying it but the thought of Ross not being my burns a hole so deep in my heart that you would never understand it." He rubbed his chest. "It's a wound that won't heal no matter how many times I try to bury it, but for the sake of Ross and your child and for the sake of Sonya and my child…I'm going to try to move on. I apologize for trying to kill you that day and if you still want…I will be Azaya's Godfather… wither I am or not im sorry but…I will keep my distance from you. Its only for the best so that my demon side doesn't lose control." Kaci sighs softly "Yes.. I understand…. I have forgiven you months ago… would you like to hold Azaya?" 

"I rather not…" Paxton says until he saw a glare from Sonya. He shook and sighed. "Very well…" Raphael chuckled and watched Paxton get up and sit down next to Kaci. He handed Azaya to Paxton who held her with an uncomfortable look on his face. Ross chuckled. "How do you plan to hold your own son if you can't hold Azaya." "I can hold children just fine…" Paxton says sighing. Raphael laughs a bit. "All is well in the world again. Your bond has never failed the test of time so I had no doubts that it would break this time around. Good job Paxton." Paxton frowned at him. "I don't want to here that crap from you…. shitty father…" Sonya shook her head as Ross laughed. Kaci chuckled, Azaya in his arms was frowning, Paxton sighs "See she doesn't want me to hold her" Kaci held up his hands "it's alright, your new to her, she did the same with father but within a" he didn't finish with Azaya did the loudest baby babble giggle "see she's use to you now" Paxton sighs. "Joy…" Sonya saw the sandwiches and smile. "Ooo! Sandwiches!" Ross chuckled and handed her two. He poked her belly. "Due date?" Sonya bit her sandwich. "Somewhere in August." "Great! You make sure you call me okay? I got a bet going that the baby will come out looking more like you then Paxton."

Paxton frowned. "A bet? Against who!? Wait why are you betting on my son in the first place!?" Ross shrugs. "Well Adrian thinks it will look like you, so does father, Sakamoto, Terry, and a few demon buddies of mine. Everyone else thinks he will look like Sonya soooo do your best Sonya okay! I put a lot of money on you." Sonya chuckled. "You never change do you." Paxton sighs. "Unbelievable…" Kaci chuckled "yup"

In town, Joseph was at work working on a statue. It was for an order for a client. He sighs as he sits back and stretch. "Joe…" Joseph sighs and turns to see Nate. "Nate leave me alone okay. Don't make me have to call Dustin…he already wants to kill you." Nat frowned. "I know but would you just listen to me. I have been trying to apologize to you for the longest! Can you hear me out!?" "No, so leave me alone. I'm working." Joseph says slightly snapping. Nate grabbed his arm. "Joe please! I swear I didn't mean to jump you. Your friendship means a lot to me okay? I promise you I will never do it again so please can we let this get past us?" Joseph pulls away from him and sighs. He could tell Nate wasn't lying but he didn't want to trust him. "Fine whatever…just keep your distance from me." Nate smiled. "Thank you, Joe. I promise you while Dustin isn't around, I'll make sure nothing happens to you or your child." "Happens to me?" Nate frowned. "Don't tell me you haven't notice…your scent. That adorable blueberry scent. It increases day by day and soon you are going to start attracting a lot of guys and women alike. Dustin can't be with you 24/7 with you being stubborn about working…"

Joseph sighs. "Whatever. I warned you. I can't protect you if you get to close to me…" Nate eyes widen as he felt a dangerous aura behind him. He turned around to see Chaz in his work outfit, glaring down at him. "What are you doing to my nephew?" He asked in a dangerous tone. Nate gulp and took a step back. "Just to apologize sir…that's it." Chaz took a step to him. "I see…make sure you keep your distance and get back to work. If I see you near Joseph for any unwanted reasons your head is mine. Got it." Nate started to sweat as Chaz's eyes turned yellow and his anger started to grow. "Y-Y-Yes sir!" He quickly rushed off to work.

Joseph smiled. "Thank you uncle." Chaz smiled back and rubbed Joseph head. "I know what happened so don't think I will let him do what he wants around here. You can tell Dustin that you are safe here so long as I am working." Joseph smiled and went back to work. Chaz chuckled and then turned around to a few other workers who had been staring at Joseph with want and lust in their eyes. He let out warning growl that made them jump. "Back to work…" He says deadly. His workers quickly got back to work without wasting a second. Chaz sighs. 'This is going to be a lot of work…'

The next day, Danni and Joseph were walking down the street to get something to eat. Zane was with Frank for the day and Danni wanted to have some son and mother time. "So how does it feel to be a new mom!" She says giggling. Joseph blushed. "It's great other then the morning sickness and weird food craving." Danni laughed don't worry it will pass sooner then you think. "Are you hoping for a girl or boy?" "I don't have a preference so long as it comes out healthy." Danni smiled. "Agreed! I can't wait for you and Oichi to give me more grandbabies! Now I can see why mother was so excited haha!" Joseph smiled at her. "So what shall we eat for lunch today? My treat." Danni says. "Mmmm…I really want some BBQ or a sub with a lot of meat, some pickles, blueberry sauce and some peaches on the side." Danni laughs. "That sounds like a good pregnant meal let's…" She stops and frowned. She grabbed Joseph's arm and pulled him behind her. "Danni?"

Danni let out a growled and he heard someone chuckled. He looked ahead of Danni to see Dorian with a smirk on his face. "Dear sweet niece. How have you been." "You got a lot of guts showing your face after what you did you bastard!" Danni says. Dorian chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't be here for long. I came here to collect Oichi and her children. They will be the foot stone in my new kingdom." Danni glared at him. "You think anyone is going to let that happen!" Dorian laughed. "You think anyone can stop me? My brother's forces are thin and are two busy worrying about that damn witch." A dark smile came to his face. "Not only that but you will be in spot where you will be the cause of a distraction as well. I did not come alone my dear."

A cold shiver ran up Danni's spine as she pushed Joseph away from her. "Run!" She yelled just as Axel appeared. He grabbed Danni by the throat and slammed her into a near by store. "Danni!" Joseph yelled. He ran to the store but was pushed back by Dorian who smirked at him. Joseph was soon surrounded by wolves. "Little pup isn't you with child. Maybe you should think about yourself first." The wolves growled at him as he held his stomach. "You might want to run little pup. You are not need here unless you want to sacrifice your child." Joseph shook under Dorian's gaze. He was outnumbered and he wanted to help Danni. He bit his lip and ran off to get help. Dorian chuckled. "Go playboys. Rough him up good." The wolves ran after Joseph.

In the store People started to scream as Axel held her up. "Hello my sweet Danni! Did you miss me!" He held up a claw and cut a gash in her stomach. She gasps out and frowned. "No! Not this time!" Her eyes turned yellow. She grabbed Axel's arm and lifted her leg, kicking him in the neck. His eyes widen and his gripped on her loosen. Danni dropped and held her stomach. She then charged at Axel and tackled him right back through the wall they destroyed. She quickly took off to get to Joseph but was stopped by Dorian who smacked her back into the store. People ran out while he walked in. "You won't be going anywhere my dear." Wolves that were loyal to Dorian dropped down. "I know that your dear lover will be here soon, but until then my boys will have some fun with you and your son haha." The wolves growled and closed in on Danni. "Fresh meat boys. Have at it while I collect my prize." Dorian laughed and jumped out the window, disappearing.

Danni sat up and was then attacked by the wolves that were left. They clawed and bite her, ripping her clothes in the prosses but she stood her ground fighting them off. 'Dammit…I can't get the offensive!' Two wolves ran to her and tackled her through the back wall of the store. The other wolves laughed, and the pack jumped out after her fighting her farther away from the store. Axel frowned at this. "Danni is my pray…but she will not die so easily. I must go to my dear niece. I will deliver her body to mother after I remove those children from her stomach." He laughed and ran off after Dorian.

Jess and Dustin walked down the street, they bumped into each other at the red dragon, Aerith was with Michael. Jess in a Maternity Round Neck Gray T-Shirt, Maternity denim shorts and women's purple high top converse. Dustin was wearing a Killstar colorful alien goth tee, men's black skinny jeans and black converse.

Jess chuckled "It's so awesome to bump into you" Dustin chuckled "Seems we finally ditched you body guards" Jess sighs "Yeah… I mean I'm grateful they are protecting me but I need my space…." Dustin smiled "Your pregnant Jess, Lord Demyan and Lord Ronnie wanna make sure you and the baby are safe" Jess nodded "I know" Dustin then suddenly stopped walking when he caught Joseph voice. "Leave me the hell alone! Dustin! Help me!" He heard.

Dustin's eyes widen and picked up Jess quickly making her gasp has his wings came out and they flew up causing her to yelp slightly "Dustin!? What's wrong?! Is it a wolf?!" Dustin's eyes glowed red and growled deeply "No! it's Joseph!" Jess's eyes widen 'Joseph…?!'

In an alley, the wolves had Joseph pin down. "Get the hell away from me!" He yelled swinging on one of them, punching one in the face. Using his wolf strength hit kicked one of the wolves away from him but the wolf had grabbed on to his bracelet and tore it off. Without it on his scent hit their nose. They sniffed and looked at Joseph. Their eyes glowed as they licked their lips. "You smell wonderful!" "Sweet like a female!" "Let's mess him up haha!" Joseph eyes widen as they started to tear his clothes off. "S-Stop! Please don't!" Panic started to spread through his body as they grabbed his pants and started to pull them off. One wolf chuckled, noticing his stomach. "Ho? Looks like your carrying. I guess the father won't want you back after we are through with you but don't worry we will show you all the love you need!" Tears came to Josephs eyes as one of the wolves licked his cheeks. "So sweet. It's so intoxicating." "Stop it! Dustin help me!" He cried out as loud as he could.

Suddenly with a loud impact hit the ground behind them "Release him wolves or I will rip your heads off" Dustin said in a low threating voice, his eyes were glowing vampiric red and wings where still out. Jess next to him, her eyes widen at this scene. She bites her lip raising her hand "back away from him or I'll snap your necks!"

The wolves chuckled. "Bait taken" One whispered. One of the wolves grabbed a shaken Joseph and ran off with him. The others charged at Dustin and Jess. "For the glory of our lord! We will give our lives to take yours!" They yelled. "Dustin!" Joseph cried out as the lone wolf dragged him off. "Your mine little wolf haha!" Dustin growled deeply rushed at him with speed and his hands went through their chests then ripping their hearts out.

Jess flicked her wrist has some of their necks snapped. Dustin moved quickly to catch the wolf that has Joseph "REALSE HIM!" The wolf kept going.

Jess lifted his hands has a magical wall appeared in front the wolf who smacked right into it losing his grip on Joseph, Joseph falling to the ground but was caught by Dustin. Dustin help him and reached out with a free hand grabbing the wolf by the throat squeezing so tight "You will pay for touching him" Jess walking over rubbing her stomach "Dustin…!" then 5 each of Demyan and Ronnie's wolf guards appeared, Jess sighs "Looks like they caught up with me" one of the Moon wolf guard steps over "Lady Jess you alright?" Jess nodded put pointed to Dustin who was squeezing the wolf neck "stop him…"

Ronnie's wolves looked at Dustin and frowned. "We cannot interfere." Jess looked at them. "Those are Dorian men's and all of the traitors under him are wanted for death. It is best that he dies now before he goes back to Dorian and report to him." Dustin was painting with anger "Yes she should die" Jess frowned "Dustin…"

Joseph grabbed Dustin's arm. "Dustin…please…let gramps men take care of this guy…" He covered himself up. "I-I need clothes and we have to hurry to Danni! She's being attacked by packs of wolves now! I know she can handle her own, but that guy Axel showed up!" Dustin closed his eyes "Jess put a sleeping spell on him" he said releasing him, Jess nodded and stepped over to the wolf and her guard wolfs where right by her side has she knelled and Dorians wolf looked to her coughing. Jess narrowed put her finger on his forehead "Sleep" his eyes rolled back and was under her spell, Jess stood up "alright you three" she pointed at Ronnie's guards "bring him to Ronnie and the rest of you go find Danni, I'm coming with" they frowned at her "Lady Jess… I don't think" they didn't finish when Jess narrowed at him them "To Danni now, Dustin take Joseph to Franks now" Dustin picked Joseph up and nodded flying up and away with him. One of Demyan's wolf guards walked up to her and picked her up bridal style "we got Danni's scent it's not far"

The guards picked up the wolf that was sleep. "There is no need to bring him to our King. His orders are absolute." They looked to see Jackal walking jump down. He quickly took the man's head. His body fell with a splat. "Call a clean up crew and head to Princess Danni's quickly and quit questioning everything Lady Jess says. I shall inform King Ronnie of the situation." Ronnie's guard nodded. "Yes sir!" They quickly rushed off. They quickly rushed off. Jess sighed "so brutal…"

When Jess and the guards got to the store, Danni was fighting in they saw a wolf body fly through the open hole, dead. They watched as Danni walked out holding the head of another wolf. She was breathing hard. The gash on her stomach from Axel was still bleeding out and was deeper then it looked. Her clothes were ripped and torn. Claw marks and bite marks were all over her body but were healing. Jess's eyes widen "Danni!"

The guards went to her aid. "Lady Danni!" Danni narrowed her eyes at them forcing them to stop. She stepped out and dropped the head of the wolf. "Joseph?" "He is safe…" Danni held her stomach. "Good…now get to Oichi's house now…Dorian and Axel have teamed up and are after her." "Understood but we need to get you to a hospital first!" One of the guards said. "I'm fin…" Suddenly a wounded wolf came up from behind Danni and bite her deeply in her neck. Her eyes widen at this. 'Crap!' Jess's eyes widen in horror but suddenly the wolf had a spear through the head causing the wolf to release his fangs and was dead on impact of the spear. Frank landed down "DANNI!" he rushed over to her.

"Frank…" Danni smiles slightly holding her neck. Frank held her and lifted his hand as glowing light appeared healing her "It's alright my love I'm here" Jess looked at the wolfs "Lets head Oichi's NOW!" Jess snapped at them.

Ronnie was at Oichi's home watching the kids. They all were sleeping on the playmate and Scar was resting beside them. Sakamoto was back in his homeland doing some work in Seth's place. Ronnie sighs as he closes the book he was reading. Oichi had only manage to de code the book halfway through. His mind was wondering about the information he had learn. "I wonder if Jess will let me talk to Regina…no one would truly understand but her. She found me and she tried to help me find my memories. It would be the right thing to do."

He sighs and rubbed his shoulder. "Having one arm can be a bother…" He lays back on the couch and gets comfortable. "I'll take a nap and check on Oichi in a bit." He closed his eyes for a moment only for them to snap back open. He sat up and heard a loud crashing from the ceiling. The house rumbled and the ceiling broke with someone falling through in front of the kids. The person landed with a loud thud, snapping the floor apart. Scar got up and growled protecting the kids who were woken by the sudden noise. Ronnie got up and frowned. The dust cleared and he saw Dorian with a smirk on his face. "Hello brother…I've come to finish the job." Ronnie's eyes turned blue in rage. "Dorian! You…You will pay for what you have done!" Dorian laughed. "Yes! Finally, some rage from you! Come let us finish what we started. It has been a long time coming!" "Scar protect the kids." Scar growls out and nods.

Dorian and Ronnie clashed and Dorian was pushed back into the kitchen. As they fought Scar grabbed the boys by the back of their shirts. They were struggling. "No! Pop pop!" They yelled out over and over. He nudged Takara who was trying to see Ronnie in the kitchen. "Help grandpa Ron! Help!" She screamed at Scar. He only nudged her more making her tear up. He was able to take them upstairs in Oichi's room.

Ronnie was punched through the wall from the kitchen. He coughs out and held his chest where there was a scratch mark on it. Dorian walked out brushing himself off. He had his claw weapon on. The same one that killed Faye. "You have grown weak brother. The mental chains you put on your mind has stopped you from using all of your power." He grabbed Ronnie and delivered four hard punches to his chest and tossed him through the mounted TV. It broke, falling on top of him. "Even now. Here I am, the man who did unspeakable things to your granddaughter, I cursed her, abused her, forced her to have my child and yet you do nothing. I killed your wife in front of you and still you do nothing! You are weak! You do not deserve that body!" Dorian looked on the floor to see the blue book. He smirked. "Have you figured out about yourself? Your creation?" Ronnie sits up. Dorian picks up the book. "A mere creation from the fools of a clan who wanted to break the laws of the world. The clan sought to make a wolf being that could use magic ha! Those idiots, they tried using alchemy. Those fools had no idea how to use it and because of their foolish mistake…you were born brother."

Ronnie sits up and glares at him. "Do not call me brother. You lied to me for years. I have no siblings. You…who are you really. Why pretend all this time! What are you truly after!" Dorian chuckled. "Oh dear brother…well I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." He walked up to Ronnie and grabbed his neck. "There is a secret in your body that you have no clue about." He held up his hand. "Because of that secret, I was able to escape." Ronnie broke his grip and kicked him away. "You speak in riddles! Who are you really!?"

"My king!" Ronnie frowns as Julian and Jackal jumped down in front of him. "Sir, please take lady Oichi and the kids away. We will hold off Dorian!" Dorian laughed. "You two? Hold me off? Ha! Do not make me laugh. I will kill all three of you and take the girl."

The wolves charged at the guards and Jess. Jess bites her lip 'I'm not in the mood for this', the wolf guards fought Dorians men, one wolf manage to get near Jess only to stop moving and his body started to bubble up, Jess smirked "Zach" he turned to see Zach walking over with glowing red vampire eyes "Go on ahead quickly." Jess nodded and rushed past Dorians men and her wolf guards has Dorians wolf that Zach had a hold of when he exploded "No for the rest of Dorian's wolves"

Back at the house blood splatter hit the ceiling as Dorian deliver a deep blow to Julian, he kicked him away through the staircase and was then attacked by Jackal. "Nice to see you again Jack. It has been ages. Since we last meet." Jackal growled and knees him in the stomach. He grabs Dorian by his shoulders and pushes him down, meeting another knee to the chin. Dorian growls out in anger and breaks free from him. "Brat!" He rushes Jackal down to the ground but they rolled and Jackal kicked him up through the ceiling. He breaths heavily. "I think I've lost a beat…" Ronnie frowned. "Get the kids and get out of here now." Jackal frowned. "Ronnie…listen to me for once as your advisor. You haven't recovered your full strength. I'm sorry but you aren't a match for Dorian right now! You need to get Oichi and the children out of here now!" Ronnie bit his lip. "Dorian is my issue, if I have to die for it then so be it." Jackal walked up to him. "I have severed you for decades and not once have I ever heard you sound so defeated! I know you are torn about Lady Faye but up cannot die here! Not when you have your grandchildren upstairs scared! Please Ron! Get to…"

A hand went through Jackal's chest making their eyes grow wide. "You talk to much boy. You never change." Dorian, who hand recovered, had used his speed to get behind Jackal. Lifting him up he tossed him through the front window. Ronnie wipes the blood from his cheek. "Bastard…" Dorian walked up to Ronnie, standing face to face with him. "Well brother…this is where it comes to an end. You can't stop me this time and when I'm finished with Oichi, I will drop her corpse at your feet. Just like Faye." Ronnie eyes widen and something snapped inside him. He bears his fangs and in a quick motion he bite into Dorian's neck, taking a chunk. He raised his hand and his muscles grew and tensed up. He hit Dorian, hard enough to make the wall behind him bend inward. The entire house shook from the blow and Dorian's eyes went empty for a second. Ronnie released his bite. "You are no longer my brother…" Ronnie glared at him with hate in his eyes. "I should have listened to her and Faye and killed you a long time ago. You are a threat to my family, and I will deal with you like I deal with all threats." He raises his hand again. "You will die here today."

Dorian smirked. "Ho? I love that resolve in your eyes now. It's taken a very long time for me to get you to see me as an enemy. For that I will give you a reward. Take it as you see fit." Ronnie, sick of hearing Dorian went to slit his throat when he came to halt. His eyes widen as pain came from his chest. He looked down to see a hand coming out. "Wha…What…have you…" He heard chuckling and Axel appeared out of the shadows. "Surpirseeeee…." Ronnie coughs out blood and Dorian pulled back from him. "Good bye…brother…" Axel removed his hand from Ronnie's chest and they watched him collapse to the floor. Axel smirked. "The girl is almost here. I hope you are ready."

Dorian rubbed his chest. Something felt off about his body, but he shook it off. "I am, just be sure to do your part." Axel nodded and disappeared into the shadows. Dorian rushed upstairs and stopped at Oichi's door. He kicked it down and Scar quickly attacked him biting his arm. "Foul beast! Your master is dead, and you will join him!" Dorian shook and hit Scar over and over, but he wouldn't let go. Behind him the boys and Takara were on the bed clinging to Oichi in fear. Takara's bee was over them with a barrier. Dorian slams Scar into the wall and hit him in the face breaking his fang. He then grabs his left leg and snaps it like a twig, but Scar never let go. "Just as stubborn as your master!" He strikes Scar in his side making him finally let go. Dorian smirked as Scar's body dropped. He chuckled and walked in the room. "Well now…what do we have here. I guess taking you all won't hurt." He chuckled evilly as he walked to the bed.

"N-No! Leave bad man!" Takara yelled. "Cute…if you weren't half human I'd leave you alive but I don't need any witness even a child." He reached up and with ease broke her barrier. "If your mind was a bit stronger you could have make that barrier unbreakable but its child's play." He grabbed Takara by her throat and squeezed. She screamed out kicking and thrashing. The boys teared up and started crying. Jayden was silent by he was crying. Dorian's eyes widen as he was hit by a powerful sound attack. He dropped Takara who covered her ears. Dorian looked at Jayden who was screaming at a high pitch level. "Such power!" Jayden screamed even louder as tears ran down his checks. The walls behind Dorian were blown away destoying the back part of the house. Dorian clawed into the grown as his ears and nose started to bleed. His head was ringing.

Ayden and Kaleb's eyes closed as they passed out from the sound along with Takara. The sound vibrated through out the entire town to those who could hear it. One of those were Danni who was still being held by Frank. Her ears started to bleed as she gasps out. "My ears!" She covered them tightly screaming in pain. Around them paranormal creatures alike covered their ears in pain.

Zach and the wolves covered their hears "so Loud! This must be Jayden!"

Jess just in front of the house, her eyes widen quickly putting a sound barrier around her but she could still heat it slightly but not powerful enough to break her barrier and hurt her ears 'Jayden!' 

On Jayden's neck the devise Dante had placed on him switch on and injected Jayden's throat with something. Jayden's eyes widen and started to get sleepy. He stopped screaming and passed out on top of Oichi's stomach. Dorian stood up shaking. "Damn brat…" He smirked. "Looks like I'll take you instead. You will be a wonderful pet project. He walked over to the bed and picked Jayden up. Looking at Oichi he chuckled. "Soon, you will be back in my hands as well." He walked to the window and was ready to jump out when he saw Jess running up. He frowned. "Witch…looks like you're a bit to late." Jess's eyes widen "NO! JAYDEN! You foul disgusting WOLF release my godson!"

Dorian gave her a evil smirk. "I have killed your idiot pet wolf, Ronnie. It's to bad you missed his death. Now he can join Faye in the afterlife." Jess's eyes widen and her heart thumped 'Ronnie… no….'

He held up Jayden. "As for my prize, this one will be coming with me…ta-ta witch…" He laughed and ran off through the back part of the destroyed house. Jess's eyes stayed widen and her heart thumped in her chest, the magic around her became thick making her hair float up from the magic around her. Regina's came out full power with Jess's has rage, vengeance fill with her. She screamed loudly has the ground shook from her magic. Outside the ground shook like it was an earthquake, Zack's eyes widen "This power….. Jess!"

by Frank and Danni, Frank's eyes widen "This power…" he gasped felling such pull from his link with Jess, Danni was holding onto Frank "Is this an earthquake…?" Frank shook his head "No… it's Jess… something must have happen…" Danni frowned.

Back at Oichi's, magic started to swirl around Jess, her eyes closed "I invoke the will of Manon, Hail to the guardians of the watchtowers of the east. Powers of air and invention. Hear me! Hail to the guardians of the watchtowers of the south. Powers of fire and feeling. Hear me! Hail to the guardians of the watchtowers of the west. Powers of water and intuition. Hear me! Hail to the guardians of the watchtowers of the north by the powers of Mother and Earth. Hear me! Aid me in our magical working on this May's Eve, Serpents of Old, Ruler of Deep, Guardian of the bitter sea, Show me your glory, Show me your power I INVOKE THEE MANON!" she chanted has up in the sky, the stars started to swirl and a magical beam of light went down on Jess. 

Dorian glanced back with a frown feeling Jess's magic. 'tisk…I must admit this is bad. Getting this pissed over a brat…' He sighs as he quickly rushed on the roofs through the town holding on to Jayden. "Axel better not fail me…if I were to die, I do not plan on going down alone." Just then he heard a chuckle in the back of his mind. "Need some help? Maybe I can be of use to you." Dorian's eyes widen and then smirked. 'I see…that feeling was you. This might work after all.'

At the Mikcloud manor the house shook has alarms went off, Jetter's eyes was widen looking at the sky "Not possible…. This power…. Jess what have you done…" Jericho rushed in "UNCLE!" Jetter turned to him "What?" "something is coming from the underground through the lower level fast!" Jetter's looked shocked and he rushed out of study, Jericho followed has members where gasping from such power coming outside. Jetter reaching the main foyer to see Violet and other member's looking in a panic "love what is this power…?" she said has the floor from under them burst upward has Jetter's eyes widen to see the Lacrima crystal "How in the hell….?" Eyes widen from the members in the room. Then seeing the lacrima spin and spin has it turned into light and shot out of the window disappearing into the sky.

In Oichi's house, what remain of it, was shaking. Julian held his bleeding chest. 'That girl…a lot of magic is pouring out.' He looked at Ronnie who wasn't moving. "King Ronnie…" He tried moving but his wounds were done healing. Jackal was outside somewhere and there were no forces around to lead a hand. Julian grits his teeth. 'Dammit…how useless are we to watch both our King and Queen get killed in front of us…' "I don't think your useless at all…" Julian looked down at a voice and saw a white fox with orange marking so it's face, paws, and tails. "Just sit there like a good wolf and all will be fine." It says walking by him and heading upstairs, jumping over the hole that was made earlier. Julian frowned. 'What was that…'

Jess lifted her hand has a ball of light came to her hand, lower it and she opened it has a small glowing blue crystal floated above her hands, her necklace floated up the lacrima crystal moved towards it and it infused with jess's necklace has her whole body shined blinding Julian slightly. When the light dimmed down he can see her hair had grown longer and more velvet red and her eyes where shinning green, a blue burst came from her and she rushed forward with such magical power.

Julian frowned and sighs out. "How humiliating…to have such strong magic…how could our race ever hope to keep up with that." "Brother." Julian looked up to see Jackal jump through the window he was out. He smiled softly at him. "How…wasn't there a hole in your chest?" Jackal pointed at him. "You are healed to silly. Thanks to her, our wounds healed quicker than normal." Julian looked down at his chest and saw he was healed. He frowned. "…Kal…how can we…" "We procced as normal." He held a hand up. "There are other ways for our race to become stronger but for now we work with what we have." They both looked over to Ronnie who still haven't moved. Rushing to him, they turned him over. "Ron!? Ron speak to me!" Ronnie's eyes remained closed. Julian looked down. "My King…no…" Neither of them saw a shadow slip behind them and head upstairs.

Reaching the edge of town, Dorian sighs out. "Why did that take longer than usual…if I can make it to the forest, hopefully I can lose her." His eyes widen when he felt a burst of magic coming straight towards him. "Impossible…"

"Dorian…." Jess's/Regina's voice rippled through the magic "I should have killed you thoughs millennium years ago without Ronnie's word, release my godson now"

Dorian frowned. "You are going to have to do it by force witch." Jess sighs and lifted her hands as blue magical aura very visible appeared and she moved her hands has it moved with her making her necklace glow brightly "You will die tonight, and I will collect your soul and personally give it to Lucifer" a magical light sword appeared in her hands

She moved so fast he didn't have time to react or even move piercing Dorian in the gut dropping Jayden. Jayden before he hit the ground was surround in a magical barrier bubble moved behind jess floating behind her "Now Die!" Jess shouted has she moved the sword up slicing him in half

Dorian's eyes were widened but they were looking right at Jess and even in death there was a slick smirk on his face. Jess narrowed 'again his soul got away…' she turned to Jayden smiled, walking over to him she held him has the barrier disappeared "It's get you home"

Valeriea sighs as she watched the events that played through the lake. Beside her Lorelei was frowning at Jess. "That's her isn't it mother…we should kill her while she is distracted." Valeriea shook her head. "Do not be silly, even in a different source of plain, you can still feel that magic. That accused witch…but Dorian was a fool as well. To take the boy was a foolish move as well." She looked back at the lake to see Dorian's body and saw a smirk on his face as he was sliced in half. She narrowed her eyes and then chuckled. "I see…I take back what I said…" She stood up. "Come my daughter. We have somewhere to be." Lorelei blinks and gets up, following after her mother.

Orochi was sleeping and in his mind he was enjoying his hair being ran through by Oichi. Just then a rumble went through his mind making him frown but he blocked it out, however, Oichi had stopped. He looked up at her and saw her eyes were widen. She looked up at the sky. "This feeling…" Orochi sat up and watched her get up. Her eyes were focus in the sky. "Anger? Why is she…what is happening?" "What is it?" Orochi asked. "Leave…I have leave…" Oichi says as her eyes turned blue. He watched in a bit of shock as blue aura surrounded her body. "I must leave…" She took a step and he grunt out holding his chest. 'Her soul…is it trying to leave. That can't be. Just how strong is this will power of hers.' He narrowed his eyes as his anger started to boil. 'Who is trying to take her from me…"

At Jess's, Michael holding Aerith frowning from this powerful deity like power 'this power… it's manon…' the link he had with Jess is super charged and he can tell the power charge from her link was from this surge of powerful magical power of Manon. 'Jess what did you do…?'

Aerith pointed to the outside "Mama… Mama…" Michael smiled softly "I know, you wanna go see if she's okay?" Aerith nodded "take me to Mama…" Michael chuckled "If you don't mind me flying" Aerith pouted "Now!" Michael shook his head then Aii rushed over "Michael it's Jess! Frank called me and told me to meet up at Oichi's!" Michael looked at her "I figured…. It has to do with the powerful surge of power…" Aii frowned and nodded "I take it we are taking Aerith?" Michael nodded "Come on sweetie lets get some shoes on you and a light hoodie from when I fly" Aii frowned "No! I'll ride you both, no need to drop her while you fly" Michael sighed "Fine let's hurry up"

Back in Oichi's house, as everything started to settle, Axel appeared in front of Oichi's bed. He smirked as he held up his claws. "My dear niece…while Dorian is getting himself kill I will complete what I came to do." He walked around and saw the kids were still out cold from Jayden's sound attack. He pushed the boys off Oichi and placed a hand on her stomach. "Twins…how upsetting…I knew I should have killed you sooner. You and your mother do nothing but breed more and more…I will put a end to this and your mother." He started to dig his claw into her stomach. "I'll rip these children from your stomach first."

"You are a very foolish wolf…." Axel looked up to see the fox sitting on the edge of the bed. "Who are you little fox." "Mmm you don't remember me…oh well. All you need to know is that I will be protecting this girl and her family from now on. It's best you leave before you make him angry." "Him?" Axel asked frowning. "Are you speaking of Dante? Didn't you hear little fox? My brother disappeared months ago. He would never show his face here." The fox yawns. "It's not him who I was talking about, but you do bring up a good point. So, will you leave, or will you be forced out?"

Axel narrowed his eyes. "Do not toy with me fox." He digs his fingers into Oichi's stomach. "I will save my niece even if I have to kill her." The fox shook his head. "Have it your way. The demon Lilith has tainted your mind even further. How sad…" Before Axel could respond Oichi's necklace glowed and bounced him back burning his hand. The fox chuckled. "You wish for me to take care of him?" A green barrier was placed over Oichi and the kids. "Very well…" Axel watched as a white and orange light surrounded the fox. In place of the fox was a young man with white hair and orange tips. His skin was peach with orange eyes. He was wearing a orange kimono. His fox ears were long with orange tips and he had four of his tails showing, waving in the air. He had a fan in his hand and a fox mask on his shoulder. He smirked at the shock Axel. "You're a Kitsune!" The man chuckles. "I am, that girl, Oichi saved me when I was captured by hunters. I was in my younger form so its not shocking that you don't remember me."

His hair turns bright orange making Axel take a step back. "You…you're the one who stopped me the last time!" He bares his fangs. "Even if you are a Kitsune I'll carve you to pieces!" The man chuckled again, turning his hair back white. "My actual name is Rinko. It's a pleasure to meet you once again. I am afraid you will have to die now." He held up his fan and opened it and black flames appeared on it. Axel growls as Rinko's power poured out alerting Julian and Jackal downstairs.

Axel snarls. "Damn fox! You will not stop me from my goal!" He ran at Rinko full force. 'Foolish move…' Rinko says. Axel reached out for him but his something hard. He fell back on the floor holding his nose. Rinko closes his fan. "To easy…" Axel put his hand up and felt a wall of some sort in front of him. "What is this!?" "Capture complete." A voice rings out. Axel looks around and tries moving but something heavy started to pin him down on his knees. There was a transparent cell. The heavy pressure he was feeling was chains grabbing, pulling, and holding him down. "What is going on!"

The barrier around Oichi healed the wounds on her stomach and disappeared. The bracelet on her wrist appeared and one of the beams broke off and floated over to Axel. It broke into two, then four, then six, then 10 times that. It spilt apart and circled around the cell and then in front of Axel. He watched it form into a young man with a full white Cybernetic body with a black patch in his chest. Long white hair that touched the floor, black eyes with green iris. He had markings on his forehead that were unreadable. "Greetings Axel. My name is Rex. You have been captured and sent to the facility back at the island." Axel's eyes widen. "WHAT! I will NOT go back to the place! You hear me! Who sent you! Dante!? My mother! WHO WAS IT!" Axel said with anger in his eyes.

"Preparing for teleportation." "Wha…" "Goodbye." Rex says as a light shine in the cell and it disappeared. Julian rushed in and stopped to at the sight. "What is going on here…" Rinko chuckled and transformed back onto a fox. "As I said, everything will be fine." He walked over to Takara and picked her up with his tail. Jumping on the bed he sat all the children beside Oichi. "Your princess is coming, you should get back down stairs and explain to her what happened." Rex floated over to Oichi. "I shall return to check on her condition." His body broke into pieces and turns back into a bead, connecting back on to Oichi's bracelet. Julian frowned. "Nano Tech…that was Lord Dante's project…did he succeed...?"

Back downstairs, Frank was holding Danni as he flew over Oichi's destroyed house. "Oh no…did Jay do all of this…" Danni asked frowning. Frank frowned "It seems so… hold on" Frank flew down through the ceiling and landed in the living room. Their eyes widen in shock to see Ronnie on the floor. "Dad!" Danni jumped out of Franks arms and rushed to Ronnie. "Dad! Dad!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. Jackal frowned. "My Lady…I am sorry…" Danni grabbed his hand. "Daddy…" She squeezed it. Frank frowned his eyes widen and turn sharply to see Jess gently landing behind him with Jayden in her arms.

Frank almost gasped from the powerful surge of magical power coming off her "Jess…. What did you do…?"Jess smiled "Dorian in no more but his soul slipped through my fingers…." She said walking over to Ronnie and frowned down at him, knelling putting her hand on his forehead. Frank blinked "What you doing?" Jess smiled getting up "nothing give him a few moments" Frank and the others looked at Ronnie

Just then, Ronnie's body jolted making them gasp out. Danni held his hand. "Dad!?" They watched his chest jolt up like something was trying to restart his body. Jackal was stunned at this. "His heart was destroyed…how could this be…" His chest kept jolting and as it did his missing arm started to regrow in a new arm. "His arm…" Frank frowned when he saw Ronnie's new arm twitch. Ronnie's eyes opened were and were pure blood. He screams out in pain and his new arm rose up to swipe at Danni. Frank quickly grabbed her and pulled he away just as Ronnie slammed his hands into the ground. He breaks out into a sweat, panting hard. "Dad?" Danni says holding on to Frank. "Ron? My king are you okay?" Jackal asked. Frank looked in shocked by this, Jess stood up with Jayden in her arms "Ronnie calm down, it's alright"

Ronnie sits up shaking. He looks down at his arm as his eyes turned back to their normal color. 'I'm…alive? How…' Danni leaves Frank and tackles Ronnie into a hug. "Dad! I'm so happy your okay!" She cried out. Ronnie steady's himself and rubs her back. "Okay…I think I am. My heart was crushed so I don't fully understand…" His eyes widen. "Dorian! Where is he!" he felt a calming hand on his shoulder he suddenly felt calm. He turned to see Jess, his eyes widen to feel such power pouring off her "I killed him, he is no more"

He frowned. "I see…" He removed her hand from his shoulder. "Danni help me up." Danni nodded and helped him up. She frowned. "Axel! Is he still here!?" Ronnie looked around at the damage to the house. "I don't know… the house wasn't this bad when I died…died... I did die... " He held his hand to his chest. "Jayden did it but never mind that! Dad are you sure he isn't here?"

Ronnie sighs out. "I don't know…" They suddenly heard crying from upstairs. "Kara!" Danni says getting up. She headed to the stairs and stopped when she nearly fell into the hole that was made earlier. "The hell!?" She frowns and jumps over the hole and rushed to the room with the others. They saw Julian standing at the doorway. Danni pushed past him and saw Takara sitting on the bed crying. "Oh sweetie!" Danni went to the bed and picked her up holding her. "It's okay. Grandma is here." She rubbed her back. Danni looked down to see Ayden and Kaleb still out cold. She then noticed a fox. She blinks at it. "A fox…you're a Kitsune right?" The fox nodded. Frank stepped in and he blinked at the fox boy.

Ronnie walked up and notice Scar on the floor. He walked over and rubbed his side. His wounds were healed but still out. Ronnie smiled. "I know you tried your best to protect them. Get some rest." He stood up and walked into the room with everyone else. Danni rubbed Oichi's head. "They are all okay…thank goodness…" Just then Oichi's body started to glow blue, pushing Danni back a bit. "What's going on now!?"

Rinko jumps down off the bed and transforms into his human form. He grabbed the boys with his tail and held them carefully. "It looks like her body is trying to call her soul back." Danni looked at him. "Say what?" "Somehow, it seems her soul must have felt Lady Jess's magic. It reacted and now is trying to return to her body. She has quite a strong soul to be getting a reaction from her body. It also means that her soul is not lost yet." Jess stepped in with Jayden in her arms, she blinked and smiled "It seems the power I invoked is like a beacon, that is calling to her soul" she said putting Jayden next to Oichi.

In Orochi's mind, Oichi was trying to leave his body. It pained him in his chest. Frowning he got up and grabbed her arm. "Woman…you will not be leaving me." He hissed out as her was burned by her. "This…" Oichi kept walking. "I will not let you leave." He rushed after her and grabbed her ignoring the burning. He pulled Oichi close. "Woman, wake up out of that trance now." "Must leave…I need to get back…" She says. Orochi frowns and then sighs. "…Oichi…" Her eyes looked up into his. He felt a tug in his heart. He didn't want to let her go. Why? What was this feeling in chest? His heart felt like a ticking time bomb. His body moved on his own. He leans down and kisses her on the lips. Her eyes widen and her body went back to normal. Her blue eyes went back to normal. She tensed up but relaxed until he pulled back from her. "…You said my name." She rubbed her lips and her face turned red. "You kissed me." Orochi let her go. "You will remain by my side you hear me?" He cups her chin. "Oichi you belong to me know. Your soul is mine and if I have to claim it for you to stay then I will." "C-Claim!?" Oichi says flustered. Orochi let her go. "Yes, now rest for now. I will return in a few moment." He gets up. "Anyone who tries to take you from me will feel my wrath."

He opened his eyes and sat up. Around him, the grass and land was dying due to his poisonous miasma. His bloodthirsty aura poured out and he got up and went to Valeriea.

Near the lake she was opening a portal ready to leave when he found her. "Is that a path to that town…" He growls out. "It is…" She looked down to see his footprints were leaving the ground around him dead. "Send me now." "I cannot…" She gasps out when he placed his hand around her throat. Her throat started to turn reddish purple. "Send me now…or else…" He says in a deadly tone. Valeriea sighs. "Fine…but if it gets to dangerous you will be forced back into my domain." Orochi tossed her on the ground. "Trust me. It will not take that long." Holding her neck she opened up a portal and he walked in.

At Oichi's house, her body stopped reacting and was still. Danni frowned. "What happened! Is her soul back!?" Rinko shook his head. "No, something stop the connection. She remains a shell." Danni sighs. "I see…" She walks back over to Oichi and rubs her stomach. "To much has been happening lately. It might not be safe for Oichi to be here for a while. Maybe I should consider sending her to Lily back on the island. It's hidden and only those who were born there know the true location…I would rather she be safe even if she has to be hidden away." Michael and Aii setting in the room "Who destroyed the house…?" Aii frowned "I don't know,, ahh Jess! Your alright!" Jess turned to them and sighed "Why did you bring her?" Aerith smiled at her "Mama!" Michael chuckled "She wanted you… but Jess… this power pouring off you…. it's the power of Manon" Frank's eyes widen "Manon….? Jess did you invoke the will of Manon…?" the other looked confused, Ronnie even looked shocked "Regina… did that once to stop the witch war with Phoenix… Jess your body isn't mature enough to hold this power…. You must let is go" Frank said to her. Jess looked at him more and he can tell she was looking right into him "I'll be fine" then her head snapped to the outside "I think we should more Oichi… something evil is coming… you should have not brought Aerith here Michael…" Michael and Aii frowned "What's coming…?" Michael asked, Jess closed her eyes "I don't know but it's coming" 

Ronnie frowns. "I agree…" He looked at Danni. "I will get in touch with Lily and Sakamoto for his thoughts on it. Her staying on Seth's land might also be safe for her as well. It is actually heavily guarded with the new rebuilt palace it would be hard for anyone to get through." Danni nodded. "When will he be…" Oichi's necklace started to flash green and a barrier was placed over her. "Huh? Her necklace…" Something caught Danni's nose. She turned around and moved just in time for the rest of the wall to be smashed open, pushing everyone back. Rinko held his fan up and narrowed his eyes. "Looks like something more dangerous really has showed up" Jess looked at Michael "I told you to leave with Aerith" Aerith pouted "No I want to stay!"

They all watched a person land on the floor beside Oichi's bed. Ronnie's eyes widen. "Impossible…" Frank was shielding Danni and Takara. Michael's eyes widen "Not possible… how is he… here…?" Jess narrowed at the man 'it was him who I senesced'

"Greetings creatures…I am Orochi and I have come to kill you all…" Orochi says with an overflowing burst of power flowing out of him. The feeling of his power left a sick smell of rotting flesh and poison in the air. Rinko quickly placed the boys in the barrier with Oichi. "Orochi…so it is true. You escaped from your prison." Ronnie says. Orochi looked at him. "Ronnie…how long has it been since we last met." He then looked down at Oichi and then back at Ronnie. "I see…she is your granddaughter, No wonder her soul is so strong…" Ronnie frowned. "You have Oichi's soul." Orochi smirked. "I do and it will forever be mine…" Jess not fazed by his power, Michael backing up with Aerith starting to cry from Orochi, Aii growled back up 'such darknes…'

Frank frowned. "Mother warn me of your coming…" Orochi looked at Frank. "Your mother the arch angel Uriel, I do hope she enjoyed the gift I sent her and the old man. Did they really think I wouldn't come back?" His eyes went to Michael. "You… if it wasn't for your father your life would have been taken me that day. Be grateful that your brother has an ego bigger then anyone's." Michael narrowed at him "How did you be set free..?"

Black fire appeared on Rinko's fan. "Orochi…leave this place now. You have no power here. If you come to collect Oichi then you will be unable to touch her due to the blessing from Deerward." Orochi's eyes went dark. "You think I care fox brat. I'll slaughter anyone who tries to take her away from me. I do not fear some deity…" He looked at Jess and his eyes grew even darker like a void. "Nor do I fear any angles or Gods! You and this town will be destroyed by me!" One of his arms transformed into a serpent that was dripping venom. Under him even the floor boards beneath him started to rot. "Oichi will forever remain with me and I will finished what I started all those years ago with you angels!" His aura blasted out in anger shaking the house. Danni held on to Takara but she couldn't handle the raw power of Orochi and collapsed to the floor. Julian and Jackal also collapsed to their knees. Frank and Michael's angelic aura covered Aerith and Danni.

Ronnie growled. "You think I will let you hold my grandchild soul!?" Jess stood there "I will not let you take her, even if I have to wipe your life force from the cosmos itself" Frank's and Michael's eyes widen at what she said.

Just turn the room felt warm, the warm blew away Orochi deadly aura and spread out the room. They heard a sigh. "I'm so tired…" They watched as a child version of Deerward appeared over Oichi. He yawns and rubs his eyes. "So much noise…" Ronnie blinks. "Deerward… that form… why are you a child?" Deerward looked at Ronnie. "It's the form I take when I am with Oichi." Jess smiled "Lord Deerward, it's a pleasure to see you again"

He sat cross legged in mid air and looked at Orochi who was ready to pounce. "That is enough Orochi. Time for you to leave." Orochis arm shot out and head towards Deerward but it was bounced back. He growled out. Deerward sighed and lifted his hand. Green Light surrounded the triplets and Takara. He lifted them up and floated them in front of Oichi. "Why should I care if you have brats floating in my face!" He snaps. "Take a good look and remember." Orochi looked at the kids and it took him a second to remember the conversation he and Oichi had. "Those brats…" "Burn the image into your mind and leave before things get out of hand… this is your last warning. I will not allow you to bring harm to my vessel." Orochi frowned and calmed his aura down back to normal. He glared at Jess. "This isn't over girl. Your death is only delayed this day." Jess just narrowed at him "you will never succeed"

A portal opened up behind Orochi and he was about to take a step back into until everyone saw a sword run through his chest. Orochi's eyes widen in rage. "Lucifer!" They heard chuckling and saw Lucifer's head pop out of the portal just a bit. "Your mine now…" He pulled Orochi into the portal and closed it behind. Jess sighed "Looks like Lucifer has taken him, Michael I said to bring her home know" Michael bites nodded and Aerith screamed "No! Mama!" Michael put his hand on her head and Aerith fell asleep form a angelic spell he did "Aii come on she is perfect fine by herself… she has the power of Manon running through her, I don't think the wolfs could come near her for know" Aii frowned and nodded and they both left with Aerith.

Deerward yawns. "They would be better fighting in the forest…but knowing them a fight in the town will happen. People will die. Be careful... Being a child is hard… please continue to keep my vessel safe…" He says yawning and looked at Jess "it seems my brother has put to much power with in you Lady Jess, be careful…. It will over cook you" he said yawning disappearing. Jess stepped over to Oichi and laid down next to her "I need to rest… I don't wanna leave Oichi's and the kid's side…" she said right away falling asleep. Frank stepped over to them, he lifted his hand over Jess "It's already making her body tired…. Should we move them now…? Jess doesn't wanna leave Oichi and the kid's sides"

"We move them now. This house is in ruins and its not safe, for now until I can get in contact with Sakamoto we will stay with Jess." Ronnie says walking over to Oichi. He carefully picks her up. Rinko sighs and turns into large form that had white fur and orange tips at the tails and the paws. "No need to push yourself King Ronnie. You did just rise from the dead. It would be faster this way." Ronnie frowned. "Take Danni and the kids. I don't like to ride on other beings." Rinko chuckled. "That is an Alpha for you. Very well." Danni grabbed Takara and Jayden. Jackal grabbed Ayden and Kaleb and Julian grabbed Scar. The house started to creak and crumble, falling apart. "Let's go." Ronnie says jumping out. Danni and the others climbed on Rinko and rode off behind him. Frank picked up Jess carefully and flew off.

In town Lucifer was thrown threw a few building making people run for their lives. He coughs out. "Shit that hurt." He felt the ground crumbled and looked to see Orochi walking to him. "You damn devil! How dare you!" Lucifer sighs and gets up he was trying to head to the forest but Orochi's power distorted his portals and they were spit out in the middle of town. "Orochi don't make me have to do this. Come back to hell with me and return the souls you have inside you including Oichi's." Orochi didn't listen as he grew bat like wings. His arms stretched out into serpents. He flew up. "Never!" He wrapped his arms around Lucifer and spins him into building after building, destroying the center of the town. "I will burn this town down to the ground and that witch along with it!" Below him the ground crumbled, and three large serpent heads appear and started to terrorize the people around them, destroying the buildings, and going on a rampage through the town. "I will cause so much chaos in your name Lucifer." He pulls him closer to him til they are face to face. "Shouldn't you be proud of your great creation!? A monster made from your experiments. A man you made stronger?" He smirks evilly. "Claim everything you made me into. Let that ego swim." He started to squeeze Lucifer tighter. Lucifer coughs out and then smirks. "My, you seemed to have started running your mouth much more. You never spoke this much. To bad that you are a talker now and not a thinker. My ego has grown but I'm not so big to ask for help every now and then." White feathers started to float down. "Did you really think I would come alone?" Orochi eyes widen as his arms were completely cut off. He turned to see Raphael with a spear and sword in hand. "Hello Orochi. It's nice to see you again. Looks like you have another body." His wings spread out wide gaining the attention of the large serpents. They rose up to attack Raphael, but their heads were quickly cut off by his swift movement of his blade. The smile that was usually on Raphael's face was no longer there. "Orochi…you are a danger to humans and paranormal race. You can't not be allowed to room free any longer." His eyes were serious as his body lights up. Behind him symbols appeared behind him. Holding up his hands. "Forgive the violence but this must be settled quickly." He waves his hand and holy spears came out and hit Orochi in his chest. More came out and impaled him over and overshooting him over into the forest.

Lucifer breaks out of Orochi's arms and shakes himself off. "Brother…took your time didn't you. It's been a while since I've seen you so serious." "Sonya and my grandchild are here I do not want any harm to come to them." He flew off. "I see…just don't kill him!" He yelled out. Adrian and his siblings appeared behind them. "My lord, the others will take care of the serpent bodies we are ready to back you up." Lucifer nodded and opened a portal. "In the forest. We will finish this and bring him back to hell. Understood?" Adrian and the others bow. "Yes, my lord!" Lucifer jumps into the portal with them following behind them.

Everyone know at Jess's, Jess was set on her bed and Oichi was next to her. It seems that even asleep she can still know what's going on. Frank frowned "please don't let this power overpower you…" Michael stepped in "Ronnie, Danni put the kids in the kid's room…." Aii appeared in the window "Lucifer, Raphael are fighting him…. He already slightly destroyed the town…" Frank bites his lip and summons his spear "Then I shell help my uncle's to defeat him, I have the spear of destiny it can do damage to him to like it did before in the 2nd hell and heaven war…" Michael looked at him "No, they can handle him.." Frank bites his lip "But…" "You will not my son" their eyes widen to see Uriel "Mother…." Uriel with Zane in her arms "Dustin and Joseph are on there way here, I came to get Zane and bring him to you" Zane reached for Frank "Daddy!" Frank smiled disappearing his spear and stepped over to them, he took Zane "Thank you mother" Uriel smiled "Anything for my only son" They looked to see Ronnie and Danni step in, Zane giggled "MAMA!"

Danni smiled. "My peanut!" She rushed to Frank and took Zane. She snuggled him making him giggle. Uriel frowned and looked at Frank. "Father has confirmed it…even with your spear it will only slow him down…years of dying has given him the upper hand and brother did boost about how he was immune to holy weapons. The spear was affective in the war but now at its best it would only slow him down." She sighs. "Our brother's hatred for the heavens force him to create something very troublesome. I hope they can capture him and not kill him this time around." Danni frowned. "What happens if they kill him?" Ronnie looks at her. "If Orochi is killed he can resurrect himself. He told me that Lucifer was able to get his hand on the feather of a phoenix a very long time ago. Orochi absorbed the resurrection power and with it no matter how many times he dies he can always come back even stronger than before. That is why need to capture him." Danni frowned as she snuggled Zane more. "When you say that…then will Lu and Ralph really be okay?" Michael crossed his arms "They will be alright, Raphy may be the arch angel of love but I just come realize that love is more powerful even in battle… I looked down on him for using love on the battle field but he has his grandchild to protect" Uriel stepped over to him hugging him "you have learn well big brother" Michael flushed "Uriel thank you…."

In the forest, the demons were in awe watching a two on one battle. Even with Raphael and Lucifer fighting together they were still being pushed back by Orochi. "Dammit…it's an issue when I can't out right kill someone." Raphael cut off more of Orochi's serpent heads. "It is becoming annoying…but I can get you close enough to use that new blade of yours. I hope it works." Lucifer smirks. "Has my weapons ever failed?" "Uh yes…we are fighting one now." "He doesn't count, look just get me close to him." Raphael nodded. Using his angelic aura he push forward through Orochi's attack.

"Annoying pests!" Orochi turned his arms into harden dragon scales and attacked Raphael head on. "You think you can best me!?" They clashed over and over creating sparks. While his attention was all on Raphael. Lucifer snuck up behind him and once Raphael knocked him back, Lucifer thrusted the sword in his back and through his chest again. Orochi yelled out in pain. "Damn you!" He swings wildly. "I'll kill you!" The blade in Lucifer's hand was something new he made. It was thick and jet black with golden linings. "This is a sword made just for you. This will absorb all your powers and once you are weak, I will seal you again and make sure you never see a speak of day light."

Orochi could feel his powers draining. "Curse you…" He then smirked. "If that is the way it's going to be…maybe I should restart?" Lucifer frowned. "What the hell are you taking about?" Orochi laughed. "Do you know how many times I have died Lucifer? How many people do you think could kill me so easily!? With that being said, how you think I kept getting stronger and stronger!?" Raphael frowned. "Don't tell me you…" Orochi placed his hand on his chest. "It is not hard to kill me if you think about it. It just takes a lot of force…like this!" He stabs himself in the chest and in a single move crushed his heart, killing him instantly. Lucifer's eyes widen. "No…DAMMIT NO!" He removed the blade and turned Orochi around. "You sick bastard! That was dirty!" Raphael frowned. "So, its true…he was killing himself over and over to get stronger. It makes sense why he got powerful so quickly…he would know his body better the we do and would know how to strike for a killing blow." He held his spear up as a dark vibe rings throughout the forest. Lucifer frowned, feeling off. He had a sickly feeling in his stomach to the point where it made him start to sweat. 'What's going to happen now…'

At Jess's Danni started to shake and break into a cold sweat. "What is this feeling…" Ronnie frowned. "Those fools…" Danni held Zane tighter as she shook. "It feels so eerie. S-Something bad is happening right now…my body won't stop shaking…" Rinko was sitting on the window seals looking at the sky. It started to darken just a little. 'This isn't good…not good at all…' Frank bites his lip "idiots!" Michael shook his head "Great father is probably pissed.." 

The wind started to blow around the forest. "Ah Shit…" Lucifer says. The ground started to shake under them. Lucifer was still holding Orochi as this was going on but Raphael noticed it first. Orochi's skin had turned black and red and his body was full of scales. "Brother! Put him down now!" Lucifer frowned and looked down only to be wrapped in sea of serpents. It launched him up into the air holding him by his arms and legs. Orochi's eyes opened wide and he smirked. Opening his mouth, it spilt opened and something sparked in his mouth. Flagging his wings, Raphael quickly rushed to Lucifer's aid, Adrian and his siblings as well. 'To late…' A purple and black beam came from Orochi's mouth and pierced Lucifer right though his chest, leaving a very large hole from his chest down to his stomach. Lucifer's eyes widen as he was thrown back down into the ground and then into Raphael who caught him. "Lucifer!?" Lucifer coughed out blood. "Dammit that hurt…!"

Orochi sits up and turns around. "It was fun but it's time I take my leave…" His aura pours out and he raises his hand. "I will leave you with a gift for allowing me to get even stronger." Black balls appeared around his hands. He spins them with his hands creating a wind tornado. Raphael eyes widen as Orochi launched the tornado at them and the demons. The tornado quickly grew in size and blew away nearly half of the forest away along with whoever was in it.

In town, the earth was shaking and the shockwave from the powerful tornado, pushed winds throughout streets, shattering windows, knocking down windows, and causing more damage. The gust of wind hit Jess's house forcing to shake. Uriel frowned and quickly cast a barrier over the house, keeping it still. Rinko, in his human form was looking out towards the forest. "It seems Orochi has destroy nearly the entire forest…" Danni looked at him in shock. "What!? What about Lu and Ralph!? Where they caught in that blast!" Rinko nods. "I'm sure they were…" A portal opened and Ross walked out with Kaci and Azaya, there was a slight cut on Azaya's face. Frank's eyes widen "What happened?" Kaci frowned "Our front windows broke inward… Azaya got cut….. What's going on…?" then he looked at Jess and his eyes widen at the power leaking off her "What the hell… that power was coming from her…? But what was that evil presence?" 

"Orochi…" Ross says. "So, it is true. He did escape from hell…I need to check on Paxton and Sonya! Their house was closet to the forest!" Ross opens a portal and runs through it, leaving it open. Ronnie frowns. "Is it safe to go outside yet?" Uriel shook her head. "No, not yet, the winds are still strong from the shock wave." Ross rushed back out the portal carrying Sonya. She looked unconformable holding her belly. Behind them Paxton walked out with his head bleeding. "Pax what happened!?" "The house caved in…and I got a gash on my head but its already healing." Sonya tears up. "He got hurt trying to protect me. I'm sorry." Ross frowned. "You and baby come first but we need to get you looked at soon. Is he moving around a lot?" Sonya nodded. "It kinda hurts. What's going on out there!?" "Hey, Michael isn't there are room Sonya can use for right now?" Ross asked. Michael nodded "Yeah, the 2nd bedroom where Oichi and Sakamoto stay when they slept over" I'll show you the room" he said helping Ross with Sonya. 

In the forest Orochi chuckled as he looked at the empty space in front of him. "Incredible." He looked at his hand. "Even stronger than before." He looked up to see Raphael float down with Lucifer by his side. Lucifer was still healing and one of Raphael's wings was broken. Orochi smirked. "You two are suppose to be immortal but I wonder how many times it will take until you wish you were dead." He held up his hand and the same black balls appeared. "We should test it out right."

Just as he was getting ready to launch the attack, he saw a hand touch his. "I think that is enough…Orochi…" He turned his head to see no one there but, in his head, he knew Oichi was calling him back. He frowned and looked at Lucifer. "Today, your death was also delayed. You may think you are untouchable but have you ever though of what would happen if I were to absorb you?" Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Of course, you have…" A portal opened behind him. "Until we meet again…" He walked into the portal and left. Lucifer sighs out. "Well that went south really quick. I need to get back to hell and recover…" He looked around and saw Adrian jump down. He was injured. "How many didn't make it?" Lucifer asked. Adrian frowned and was silent. "That many?" Lucifer shook his head. "Head back home and rest up. It will be awhile until we are able to move again." Adrian nodded.

Opening a portal, Raphael walked him to it. "Brother about the sword?" "I give it to you for now. I know it will be safe with you until we figure out what to do with it. Now go and return to Paxton and Sonya, their house must have gotten some damage." Raphael eyes widen and he gasps. "Oh no!" He pushed Lucifer in the portal making him yell out. Raphael, ignoring his broken wing, quickly made his way back to Sonya.

Michael sitting down some snacks and a glass of Milk for Sonya "Here eat up" he said turning. Paxton had a frown on his face watching him carefully. Michael suddenly sharply turn to the window his eyes widen and rushed to the window opening it has Raphael came down and stumbled. Michael frowned "Raphael did you fly here on your broken wing?! Paxton help me with your father"

"I'm fine. More importantly is Sonya and my grandson okay?" He says pushing by Michael. He smiled when saw Sonya rubbing her belly. "Oh thank the heavens!" He went to her and cuddled her. Sonya giggled. "I'm okay. I think." "You think?" "He has been moving around and it's starting to hurt. I don't know why." Raphael smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Could it be that you were worried about your grandparents little one?" He felt movement and Sonya sighs out. "He calmed down…" Raphael eyes sparkled. "Pax! You should name your son after me!" "Not a chance…shitty father…" Raphael pouted at him, crossing his arms. "Such a mean son but it doesn't matter! Sonya and my grandson is okay!" Paxton rolled his eyes. "How about you heal yourself first…and will you stop snuggling MY girlfriend!" He yelled pulling Raphael off Sonya. He chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help her. She's so cuddly. I couldn't help it but your right, I need to heal myself up…and speak with father. Things aren't going to be so easy like we thought."

June 7th In the forest of snakes, Darcaniea and Cien where staying at Phoenix's and Markth's. Clover's manor was destroyed by Darcaniea's orders until they find a new place. Cien was lying next to Darcaniea who was sleeping. She was currently 7 months and 7 days pregnant. Phoenix stepped in the room "Cien, how is she?" Cien looked at her "tired and sore"

Phoenix stepped over to them and put her hand over Darcaniea's pregnant tummy "Ebony is fine, Darcaniea is just getting heavily pregnant" Cien smiled then frowned "What was that power I sensed days ago…? It shook the whole house…." Phoenix looked out the window "A power I haven't sensed since the war of the witches…" 'Regina what has your reincarnation done?'

Three days later, after the attack by Orochi, buildings were in the process of being rebuilt. Against his wishes, Paxton and Sonya ended up staying with Ross and Kaci due to the collapse of their house.

At Jess, a black limo pulled up. Terrance and Terry with their wings out landed beside it. The door open and Sakamoto walked out with a sigh. He was coming to take Oichi and the kids back to his homeland for a while. Terrance and Terry were on guard duty and would be escorting them back. "I'll be back in a few." They nodded at him.

As he walked up to Jess's house Terry sighs. "What is it Ter?" Terry frowned. "I haven't seen River in a bit… I miss her and Im kinda worried…" Terrance crossed his arms. "Well it might be because of the mating season." He hums and takes out a piece of paper. "I can escort Sakamoto and the other back myself. I want you to go to this location and wait. I promise you that you will see River soon." Terry took the paper and opened. It was a set of coordination's. "What is this for?" "It's a special place for me to relax. It would be perfect for you to meet up with River. Dragon mating can be kinda dangerous. Trust me." Terry frowns but nods. "Okay… but if River doesn't show I'm gonna be pissed at you." Terry quickly flew off. Terrance chuckled.

Michael guided Sakamoto through the house and up to Jess's room. Walking in "she's laying next to Jess, Takara your father is here" Aerith sitting next to Takara on the floor with the toys stood up "Uncle!" he giggled out.

Sakamoto smiled. "Hey there Aerith." Takara got up and rushed to Sakamoto. "Daddy!" Sakamoto smiled and picked her. "Hey princess. Were you a good girl?" Takara nodded. "Good, go collect your brothers so we can leave." Takara pouted. "wanna stay with Grandpa Ron!" "He will come visit you. Now go on." Takara huffs out as he put her down. She the ran off to get the triplets.

Sakamoto walked over to the bed and rubbed Oichi's head. "Sorry I'm late hun… let's get you and the girls some place where I can keep my eye on you." He carefully picks her up and looks at Jess. "I seriously don't know what goes on through both of your head… taking such extreme risk… but I thank you for saving my son Jess." Then they both saw Jess's eyes opened quickly sat up, Michael blinked at her he can still feel the power of Manon reeking off her. She smiled "Sakamoto" Aerith giggled smiled "Mama is up!" Michael smiled "How was your sleep" 

Sakamoto shifted Oichi in his arms. "Thank you for taking care of her and the kids. They will remain with me on my homeland until she wakes up and until the twins are born. Ronnie believes she will be safer there then here. I was glad to say this face to face with you before we left." Jess smiled "Of course, I know I heard everything" Takara came in with the boys.  
There eyes lit up seeing Sakamoto. "Daddy!" He chuckled at them. Jess got up and walked around the bed and knelled at the boys "be good alight, Takara you take good care of your mother for me?" she nodded.

Jess chuckled and kissed there foreheads, standing up "Michael you can walk with him outside" Michael and walked out with Sakamoto and the kids. Aerith giggled "Mama up!" Jess looked down at her "sweetie you know I can't pick you up" Aerith pouted.

Outside Rinko was outside with the boys bags in hand, placing them in the car. "So you're the fox who will be protecting Oichi?" Terrance asked. Rinko nodded. "Please to meet you. I've heard of your great deeds and your failures." Terrance frowned. "Yeah…" Sakamoto walked out with Oichi and the kids. He spotted Rinko. "You protected Oichi right?" Rinko nodded. "I see. You have my thanks. You will be joining us right?" "I will. Wherever Lady Oichi goes. I will follow." Sakamoto smiles. Rinko helped the kids into the car and Sakamoto got in after them with Oichi. Terrance too flight into the sky as the limo took off.

At Kaci and Ross's the windows here fixed and a barrier was placed around the house by Raphael. Kaci was in the kitchen humming while making some chocolate treats. His mother's recipe, it was dark chocolate with blood flavored sweet cream in the middle. In the living room, Paxton was feeding Azaya while Sonya was snapping on the couching. Ross was to them watching tv. Azaya in Paxton's arms eating her bottle suddenly pushed away finished. 

Paxton sighs. "Why are you making me feed her again…" Ross shrugs. "Your son will be born next month. You need all the practice you can get." "I have all the practice I need…" Paxton says shaking his head. "Just shush and burp her." Ross says.

A portal opened in front of the TV and Charlotte walked out with a bag. "Paxton." "Hey. What's up?" "Delivering some clothes from your father to Sonya. He went on a shopping spree and found them for her since some of her things were destroyed in the house." "That's the 6th bag he has sent today. She has enough." Charlotte placed the bag down. "You know how he is." She looked at Ross. "Also a report on Lord Lucifers condition. While he is healed it seems the human body he used can no longer contain him. He is currently getting a new body and will not be active for some time." Ross frowned. "That body was specially created to hold all his powers will he is up top. Is Orochi really that strong?" "Now that he is reborn who knows how strong he truly is. Either way, I must take my leave. I will visit you and Sonya soon." Paxton nodded and watched her go.

"Ha and here I thought she would stick her nose up at this place and at you for holding Azaya." Ross says. Paxton shrugs. "She's pretty calm when Sonya is sleeping." Kaci came over with a the first batch that he put in the freezer couple of hours ago "Ross try one" he said picking one up and put the chocolate candy in Ross's mouth. Ross felt it melt in his mouth "Mhmmm this is very good" Kaci smiled brightly "Paxton try one"

"Thanks but I'm fine." He gets up and hands Azaya to Ross. "I'm going to get some fresh air… and get some things for Sonya…and check on the house while I'm at it… " He turns around and leaves. Kaci sighs and pop's one in his mouth "Oh mom and dad are coming here for dinner"

At Jess's, Jess was sitting in her room by herself. Michael was out doing shopping and Aerith was in her bedroom playing. Jess sighs softly but then winced slightly has a sharp pain went through her body. She closed her eyes and breathed softly to calm down the slight pain. The pain stopping she breaths more calmly and opened her eyes. "mama?" Jess turned to see Aerith in her doorway, jess smiled "What is it hunny?" "Where is daddy?"

Jess frowned mentally "I don't know hunny…" Aerith walked over "can I sleep here?" Jess chuckled "Sure, you can climb up" Aerith smiled and managed to climb up on the bed and Jess tuck her in "go on take a nap sweetie" Aerith giggle and snuggled in the bed closing her eyes. Jess smiled down at her.

Ronnie was over at Franks and Danni. Zane was laying stomach first on his lap, taking a nap. Chaz was over as well. Danni walked in with some drinks for them. "So what's up dad?" Chaz asked. Danni sat next to her brother. "You wanted to talk to us about…?" Ronnie holds up the book he had. "This book… while I only read half I think I get the most of it." Danni frowned. "So what is it?", It's a journal about me in a away…" He opens it. "It appears that I was born or rather created in 100 BC…" Danni eyes widen as she nearly dropped her glass. Chaz was shocked as well. "Your joking…" Ronnie shook his head. "I was an experiment of some sort. It says my clan wanted to create a werewolf that could use magic. They tried using alchemy but because they didn't truly understand its means they made some kind of error and the end result was them sacrificing their lives to create me. The mix with the alchemy and their lives must have granted me this aura power… "

Danni and Chaz looked at each other and then back at Ronnie. "Dad… this doesn't make a lot of sense… I mean did they even have something like that back in the day?" "They did. It was all that great but I have a few memories about it." He flips a few pages. "It seems like someone was keeping tabs on me though out the years before it ended up in the lab. I just don't know who… but this also explains why I came back from the dead…" He closed the book. "Inside me… the souls of my clansmen reside. Apparently this is not the first time I have died. This book kept records of my death during the periods and had come to the conclusion that I was using the life-force of the souls within my body."

Danni rubbed her head. "This is a lot to throw at us right now dad… you were created in 100 BC, you have a bunch of souls living in and you can come back from the dead… wait… what about Oichi?" Ronnie frowned. "I'm not sure… I can't read the rest of the book. The symbols are old and hard to crack. Since me and Oichi are the only two who can even make words appear on the pages I would have to wait until she wakes up." Chaz leaves back into the chair. "Man…this seems so… unrealistic but with the world we live in nothing can be to impossible…" Danni smiled and looked at Ronnie. "It really is a shock to learn that but at least you found something about yourself and you even shared it." Ronnie looked down at Zane. "… Faye is no longer here so I had no one else to share it with. My children… you are what she left me to remember her by. Instead of hiding behind guilt and lies I think she would want me to be more open to you all so that we can grow as a family." Chaz smiled brightly. "Yeah. That sounds like something she would go for."

At the Meyers manor, Zach was in his study looking some blue prints for his new project he is gonna be working on. A soft knock made him look up as Draven stepped in "Brother I'm gonna be heading out to Kaci's for dinner" Zach smiled "Of course, have fun brother" Draven chuckled "Of course and sorry about your wedding… you had to postpone it…" Zach sighs softly "I know, it will be back on once Oichi wakes up know go on spend time with your oldest and his family" Draven nodded and left the room. Zach sighed and went back to his work.

In the play room, Rose was playing with her lead pad tablet and Dawn was in the next room making Rose's bed. Rose hummed while playing her toddler game, hearing a creak from outside of her room she looked up, the front door was wide open and she say a figure walk past it. It looked like to her, Chida. She blinked and got off her bean bag and with tablet in hand. Rushing over to the door she peeked out "Uncle… Chi?" she asked and there was no answer or no one around. She frowned "Uncle…?"

"Hello Rosie" her eyes widen and turned around and screamed seeing someone right behind. Dawn being closest rushed out in a panic with pillow in her hand "Rose?!" she stopped dead in her tracks to see someone in front of Rose, the person turned around and smiled "Dawn" Dawn's eyes widen dropping the pillow "It can't be…." Zach finally reaching them "Dawn?! Rose?!" he also stopped in his tracks, the person turned around to face Zach "Father" rose rushed over to him "Papa! He looks like uncle chi!" Zach's eyes slowly widen "Rick…?"

On a plane, Sakamoto was reading a book in the back. There was small bed that Oichi was laying on. They were heading to his kingdom, Xacron. In the front Rinko was chuckling as the kids were looking out into the clouds watching Terrance. "Oooo!" They giggled at Terrance who was in his full dragon form. "Big! Biggg!" They cried out. Rinko laughs. "Very cute." He heard Sakamoto walk up. "I heard them in here screaming." "Yes, they are enjoying the show Terrance is putting on." Sakamoto looked out the window of the plane to see Terrance drop down and fly under the plane and appear on the other side. The kids quickly ran to the other side. "Ooooo!" The men chuckled. "They must get their excitement from Oichi." Sakamoto took a seat in front of him. "Yes, Oichi get excited and flustered easily and it can rub off on people mainly kids." Rinko held up his fan. "I see…" "Rinko, why are you with Oichi?" Rinko starts fanning himself. "Mmm…she saved my life some time ago. I was being sheltered by a village after my clan was killed by a pack of hunters. Sadly, the hunters followed me and captured me. Oichi was passing through with her mother at the time and she saved me. I thought of ways to repay her so when Axel attacked her that night, I saved her by kicking him out the window." Sakamoto chuckles. "So that was you?"

Rinko looks out into the clouds. "Once I left however, there was nowhere I could go. My clan, my family, all of it was gone. I have no place to return to." Sakamoto frowned at the sadness on Rinko's face. "I thought maybe if I made a pack with Oichi then maybe the whole in my chest would fill back up. It seems selfish right?" Sakamoto shook his head. "Not at all. One thing you should know about Oichi is that she accepts everyone no matter who you are. In fact, she wants to create a kingdom where everyone can live with the fear of being rejected by others. I don't think it would be so easy, but I support her whatever way I can." Rinko chuckles. "An innocent dream that can pulled off."

"What type of Kitsune are you? I learned there are many types." Rinko hums out. "Well…I am a kukan or rather a void Kitsune. I feed off of things such as chaos, strife, pain and negative emotions." He held up his hand and created black flames on it. "My clan lived in the darkness and feed off those with negative effects." Sakamoto crossed his arms. "It that's true then why are you here? There is nothing for you to feed on here…" Rinko smirked. "My dear prince. That is where you are wrong. There are many things for me to feed on here." "Like what?" Rinko laughed. "That's a secret." He says playfully. Sakamoto rubs his head. "I see…well just keep your tails and hands to yourself. If you cross me or hurt my family…" His eyes glowed. "Then I'll stop at nothing to hunt you down." He got up and headed to the back with Oichi. Rinko simply chuckled licking his lips. He held the fan up to his mouth. 'Thank you for the meal.'

At Jess's in her bedroom, both her and Aerith has fallen asleep next to each other. Her room was dark slightly with a small night light that dimed the room, a figure walked over to the bed. Smiling down at Jess and Aerith, he sat down and reached down and gently moved the hair from Jess's eyes. Jess shivered from a cold touch and her eyes fluttered open.

She saw someone above her making her wake up quicker and her eyes widen to see someone she didn't expect to see, he smiled down at her with his green eyes "Jess" she sat up fast "Rick…?" he chuckled with a nod "yes love" she gasped and she quickly had her arms over him hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back, to her he was cold she frowned and pulled back she had tears in her eyes "How are you here….?" Rick poked her cheek "The power you have in you opened the vile of souls… making spirits visible for people to see…." Jess looked shocked "So it's like only a one night thing… like Cinderella…?" Rick chuckled "you can say that" Jess sniffed "I missed you…." Rick grazed her cheek with his hand "And I missed you, even though I've been watching you and our beautiful daughter" he looked at Aerith "My…. She's getting so big… how old will she be know… 2?" Jess nodded "Yup, where gonna have an amazing theme too, it's a colorful theme" Rick smiled "Mhmm sounds fun" Jess chuckled and looked at Aerith and reach out shaking her slightly "Hunny awake up your papa is here" Aerith hummed slightly put her eyes opened half way looking up to see her and Rick "papa….?" Rick smiled "Hey there sweetie"

Jess reached over picking her up and putting Aerith on her lap, Aerith yawned and rubbed her eyes looking more at Rick and frowned "Wrong… eyes… you not papa.." Rick looked at Jess, Jess sighs softly "Levis… she's use to seeing Levis… do you know of him…?" Rick nodded "Of course I do… I may be dead but I see everything… spirits now more then the living…" Jess looked down at Aerith "Sweetie, Levis is a clone of your real papa… this is your real papa, twin brother of your uncle Chida, Rick… mama's first love"

Aerith blinked "Real papa…?" Rick nodded and reached out and poked her cheek. Aerith's eyes widen at the cold touch "Cold…" "I'm a spirit sweetie, a ghost… I'm only here for one night like Cinderella" Rick smiled at her Aerith gasped with brightly eyes "Really?!" Rick nodded has Aerith jumped into his arms "Papa!" Jess and Rick smiled at her.

Near Paxton's place, he was sitting on top of the building watching it as the workers worked on it. He sighs "This is stupid…I have to stay with them…" He frowns scratches his head. "So damn annoyed…I could have easily found us another place to say, so why did she want to stay there." He shook his head. He rubs his chest. "I hate this…"

He pulled his knees up to his chest and placed his head down on his knees. He then felt someone rubbed his head. He looked up to see a beautiful woman with dark pink hair and blue eyes and looked quite a bit like him. He frowned and jumped up spreading his wings. "Who the hell are you!?" She chuckled. "Such a fine man you have turned into. So firey to." Paxton frowned. "I said who are you!?" She laughs and smiles sweetly at him. "Silly boy, then again I guess you wouldn't know. I am Aliyah, your mother." Paxton looked at her with confusion on his face. "What?" "I'm your mother Paxton." Paxton frowned and took a close look at her. "My…mom…" Aliyah nods. "Yes! That's me." She walks up to him. "Mom…wha…are you…huh!?" Aliyah wraps her arm around him, and he felt something peaceful wash over him. He didn't know why but tears started to swell in the corner of his eyes. "Mom…" Aliyah smiles. "My baby boy…I've missed you so much. I'm sorry for all the things you had to endure by yourself. I have wanted nothing more then to hold you like this."

Tears ran down his cheeks. "For all the suffering that you went through please know that I was always here watching over you. It pained me that I couldn't comfort you and it made me so mad what Michael did to you. It pissed me off more when your stupid egg head ass father didn't do anything! If I could kick his ass I would 1000 times!" Paxton chuckled through his tears. Aliyah let him go. "I know this all seems weird but…if you want can we talk a little while we have this time? Mother to Son? I want you to have something to cherish me by at least." She says smiling. Paxton rubbed his tears away. "Okay…"

Mara closing her uncle's shop, sighing she headed for her mother's house. The street's where getting dark, she would drive her car but she didn't feel like the same with flying, she wanted to walk. Passing some buildings someone stepped in front of her making her gasp and back up, it was a demon with light fray and blue hair with green eyes "hey there angel where you heading too?" Mara frowned 'this is Vogrin…. One of Asmodeus son's.." "Home beat it Vogrin" she tried to walk past him but he grappled her arm making her eyes widen "Hey! Let go of me! My uncle will punish you!" Vogrin laughed "Like he would care if an angel like you would get roughed up by a demon, he has own problems" he said pulling her into the dark alley way. She tired to pull away and run away "Stop! Someone help!" Vogrin laughed "I'm gonna teach you a leso not take things that don't belong to you!" Mara's eyes widen "wait! Stop! Why me?! I didn't take anything!"

He tossed her to the wall making her gasp hitting it "Because of you! he never looks at me again!" Mara blinked "Who… I don't understand…" he bites his lip "You angel's….. why are you always bewitching us demons! Our young lord falling for a half breed and know my JACK IS FALLING FOR YOU!" he shouted loudly. Mara looked terrified "Jack…?" 'he is the demon that I've been messaging a lot… and became friends with….?' Vogrin narrowed at her and smack her hard where she hit the wall away "Come on Angel bitch! Show me some of your angelic power! He's mine do you got that!?"

Mara frowned holding her cheek "I didn't do anything… I don't know what your talking about! All I do I chat with him on messenger! That's it! I have a boyfriend!" Vogrin wasn't having it, he moved his hand up where his nails came out "I don't believe you!" his hand came down, her yes closed but nothing hit her, she opened her eyes to see Vogrin shook staring wide at Jack who held his hand "Vogrin why are you attacking Mara?" Vogrin bites his lip "Because! It's the only way for you to notice me again! All you attention is on this Angel! She's bewitched you with her angelic power!"

Jack sighed and let go of Vogrin "leave know or I will bring this up with Adrian and my father" Vogrin gulped and just took off. Jack looked at Mara "you alright?" Mara frowned at him "I'm fine…. Jack… is what he said true…?" Jack looked at her more and flushed deeply looking down with a nod "it is…" Mara's heart beaded in her chest in an awe, she reached out touching his cheeks making him look at her, he didn't know why but leaned down fast capturing her lips making her eyes widen.

Raphael was flying around looking for Paxton. Sonya had contact him because she was worried about him. He sighs. "You sure do like to make people worry about you Pax…" Flying over to Paxton's place he looked down to see Paxton sitting down talking to someone. "Mmm…" Raphael flew down. "Paxton? What are you doing here?" Paxton frowned and looked at him. "What do you want shitty dad…I'm busy…" Raphael frowned. "Such vulgar language." He then heard chuckled. He looked to see Aliyah sitting down beside Paxton. His eyes lit up. "Aliyah! My beautiful, lovely, demon! How I missed your sweet face!" He glides over to her. Aliyah frowned. "Get lost you shitty angel! Can't you see I'm busy talking to MY son!" She snapped at him.

Raphael played like he was broken hearted at her comment. "My love…he is my son to…" Aliyah rolled her eyes. "You're always sticking your nose into my personal life. I can't believe I fell for an idiot like you." Raphael chuckled. "You fell for my charms huh?" "No, you tricked me and I got caught up! Stupid angel." "Your words make my heart throb as always my love." Aliyah gagged making Paxton laugh. Raphael sighs out. "You don't normal laugh so happily Paxton. I assume the chat with your mother is going well." Paxton looks at her. "Yeah…she's pretty cool." Aliyah chuckles. "I have a cool son to. I'm glad you got most of my traits. I don't think I could handle another Raphael." Raphael pouted and sat beside Paxton. "You two are so cruel to me but I love you both all the more you know." Paxton and Aliyah gagged at the same time and laughed together.

Draven smiled holding Azaya "She's getting so big already… is it the demon genes? I know Vampire and demons can grow faster then humans" Kaci chuckled "No not yet, she's only four months" Draven chuckled, Azaya was looking up at him with a happy look. Ross next to him chuckled then the door bell rang "It seems they are here" he said getting up and walked away to let Delica and Adrian in.

Back at Zach's, he was still shocked that Rick was here, looking out the window at his ex wife's garden he say someone sitting on a bench, he blinked "Who is that?" he turned to the next room to see Dawn putting Rose to bed 'it's not Dawn….' He looked back and still see's someone sitting out there. He frowned "Dawn I'll be right back" Dawn walking in closing Rose's bedroom door that was connected to their own bedroom "where you going?" "someone is outside sitting in the garden…. If Rick is back for the night… then…" Zach still not looking away from the window, Dawn blinked and looked, she can see it too. She smiled softly at him "Go, it might be your last chance dear" Zach turned to her and cupped her cheeks and kissed her "Thank you love" he said and with his vampire speed he was gone. Dawn sighed and looked back out the window to watch.

Zach reaching the garden's, he walking over to the bench to see a woman sitting there. She turned her head to him and smiled "Zach my love" Zach's eyes widen "Kira… so it was you I saw from the window….." she chuckled "It took you long enough to see me… Rick was the first" Zach blinked at her "so Rick came to you first?" Kira chuckled "We appeared at the same time" Zach stepped over to her and sat down next to her "H-How are you Kira?" she smiled "I'm happy and fine, how's my little angel doing? She's 2 now?" Zach nodded "Yes, me and Dawn having taking good care of her… you gonna see them both before you go…?"

Kira smiled "I will before midnight" Zach reached for her and touched her hand, it was cold to the touch "I miss you Kira…" he started to tear, Kira sniffed with a smile "I missed you to my love"

At Dustin and Joseph's, Joseph was in the kitchen eating random bowls of chopped meat and ranch dressing. His phone started to ring. Picking it up he sighed to see Nate's name. Grabbing his glass of water and chugging it he answered. "Hey…" "Hey Joe…how are you feeling today?" "Fine…" "I heard what happened a few days ago…are you sure your okay?" "Yeah I am fine. Is there some reason why your calling me at this hour?" "N-No…well yeah, I just wanted to check up on you. Are you still mad at me?" Joseph leans back into the chair. "No, I was just eating and you kinda ruin it when you called me." "Oh, my bad…listen…do you think we can, as friends, get something to eat tomorrow during our break? I know this really good burger joint that you would love. One of my sister's runs the place." Joseph thinks about it and then shakes his head. "No, I don't think Dustin would like that. Plus, he already hates you. Don't need him killing you and all that right now."

Nate chuckled. "Okay, then how about I bring you something from there during break? That way I'll be under the watchful eye of your uncle. He is kinda scary you know." Joseph chuckles. "Yeah, I can see it runs in the family. Danni hates you more than Dustin so don't try anything funny. I won't protect you from their wrath." Nate laughs. "I understand. I'll let you go since your feeding for extra now but, if you need anything please let me know okay? I wasn't lying when I said I value your friendship." Joseph smiles. "I know, you have a lot to work for if you want my trust back." "I know. Thank you for forgiving me…but…one question right quick." "Sure." "If you never meet Dustin…would I have a chance? Any at all?" Joseph was silent. "I wouldn't know…its not something I think about…" "I see…well that's good. You are a very faithful person…" Joseph frowned. He could hear the sadness in Nate's voice. "Well have a good night. See you at work tomorrow." "Yeah and don't forget those burgers." He heard Nate give a slight chuckled. "I won't." He hangs up.

Joseph puts the phone down and goes back to eating. 'If I never meet Dustin…' He rubs his stomach and then shakes his head and gets up. "I'm hungry…I want a sub with lots of meet and blueberry sauce." He licks his lips and his stomach growls. "Make that two subs." He says going to the fridge.

The front door opened "Babe I'm home! I brought home some special for you!" he said walking in the kitchen with a bakery box from the local bakery that is owned by his mother who was gonna have there grand opening next week, the bakery box was black. "What is it?" Joseph asked grabbed some bread to prepare his sub.

Dustin chuckled and put the box down and opened it, Joseph looked to see a blueberry cream pie "for our up coming Anniversary." Joseph smiled. "Wow! That looks and smells good. Thank for the treat." He says putting the bread on chopping board. "That is going to go great with this sub." Joseph says as his stomach growled more. Dustin chuckled and kissed his forehead "I'm off tomorrow, I talked to mother and I have a part time job at her new bakery!" he said grabbing a cake knife and cut two pieces for the both of them.

"Congratulations." Joseph says grabbing some meat, lettuce, blue berry sauce, and other things to put on his sub. "I'll be working late for a few days. Working on a project for some demon guy. He said he loved my work and would pay a high fee for a project. Uncle made sure his words were legit and will make sure he doesn't try anything funny. The guy has a museum somewhere out of town and it would be great to get some exposure for my work." Dustin frowned "Some demon guy…..? it's not Nate is it….?" Dustin frowned putting Joseph's piece on a plate for him "be careful…. Call me if something happens please….. I still wanna kill Nate…" he growled and stabbed his piece of pie with a fork.

Joseph sighs. "It's not Nate…" He says fixing his sub. "Nate isn't a bad guy either, his sense was out of wack at the time and he apologize to me. I forgave so that should be the end of that…but I think the demon guy is one of his brothers…I'm not sure…" He looked at Dustin. "Can you believe that Nate has or had 37 more siblings. Well if you include the ones that died or were killed it would drop but that is an insane amount and they are like everywhere. His mother must have been very bored." Joseph says laughing to himself. "I'd like to have a lot of kids but 37 is just to much." Dustin flushed. "more after our first…?" his face was turning red even thinking of the idea of more children with Joseph.

Joseph finished his sub and bit into it. He hums out. "So good." He looked at Dustin. "I mean…that was the plan right? I'm an only child and it was kinda lonely when I was being sheltered away. I don't want to stop at one to be honest…but…if you think one is enough then that works to." He says getting a bit depressed. Dustin blinked and snuggled him, he took his fork and forked a piece of the pie "Open up love no feeling sadden while I have this yummy pie for you" Joseph smiles taking a bite of the cake.

Down in hell, a war council meeting was about over when a white mirror appeared next to Lucifer and his general's "BROTHER!" it was Haniel and she was angry, Lucifer can see she was not happy. He was in a temporary body that had long green hair that was braided. He sighs. "What do you want Haniel…"

"One of Asmodeus son's, Vogrin attached Mara! Luckily a nice other demon, Jack, Zozo's son saved her before Vogrin did something unforgivable to her!" she shouted through the mirror, Zozo blinked "Jack did?" Lucifer leans on his hand. "Okay…she's safe right? So what are you complaining about? I can't control every single demon…well I can…but that's beside the point. I'm not babysitting every demon that is up top. I have more concerning matters to deal with."

Haniel pouted "I just want him to be punished by you or his mother… he had no right to attack her" Zozo stood up "forgive me Lady Haniel, it's in a demon's nature to hate Angel's…." Haniel looked at him "Mhmm I know that but maybe you should talk to your own son, he seems taking a liking to my daughter, this is why Vogrin attacked her because of your son liking her" Zozo's eyes widen "My son liking an angel…? A niece of our lord…?" Haniel looked at Lucifer "I'm sorry to just appear to you brother I just want to make sure he is punished… he luckily Gabriel or Lyle didn't fly around to see this happening…. Do you really want mother or father to visit you on how your demons behave? Mother and father is on there toe's because of… that monster is back…. Most of the angel's where called back to heaven because of him returning…. And not to mention Manon's power presence is overwhelming Ravenswood…. The veil of soul's has been open for a short period of time" the demon general's eyes widen "The viel… open…?"

"Again, I don't have time to settle with whatever is going on up there. Don't mention that piss ant down here either. That father of yours can come down here and say whatever the hell he has to say but it wont change a damn thing as usual. Threats, threats, more on so heavenly threats." Lucifer says mockingly. "He is already up my ass about that situation so he can shit buckets for all I care. It's his own damn fault for not dying when I tried to kill him." He leans back. "I don't really care about Manon's power either. Souls leave but they will come back, that's how it always works. Unless they want to be taken by the reaper. Anyways…if you have nothing else, leave me." "What about Vogrin?" She asked him.

Lucifer groans out in annoyance. "Which one is Vogrin again?" He asked looking at Asmodeus. She hums out. "Mmm…he is about a year or two younger than Wyatt and Nate so…ah he is my 27th son! Such a cutie pie he is." "Right, whatever, send someone to talk to him or whatever. I don't care." Asmodeus nodded. "Of course, my lord. I shall send one of his older brothers if that is okay?" Lucifer waves her off. "I don't care. Just get it done." Asmodeus chuckled. "Very well my lord." "Happy now!?" He says sighing.

Haniel nodded "sorry to bother you" "Mother! Can Jack eat over?" they heard Mara. Zozo blinked "Wait my son is at your place?" "of course he is! He brought her home safely, oh Jack dear the plates are in the dish cabinet" she said hanging up and the white mirror disappeared. Zozo groaned hitting his head on the table. Astaroth chuckled "it's alright dear, not the first demon to fall in love with an angel, our young lord is with a half fallen and they have such a cute little girl, my lord your granddaughter Azaya is such a little doll! So cute! I saw Adrian getting a text from Delica when she sent a picture of Azaya to him" Adrian not showing emotion nodded "sometimes he won't let me holder long enough, if we are finish my lord may I leave?"

"Yeah, please…Astaroth your mouth is giving me a headache…if I wanted to hear about Azaya I would go to Marie…" Lucifer says. Astaroth frowned. "I apologize my…" "Leave…!" Lucifer says snapping at them. His generals quickly rose up and bowed and took their leave. Lucifer gets up and retreats to his throne room. Closing the door behind him he slides down and breaks out smoke. He held his chest as his body stated to burn from the inside out. "Damn you Orochi. Next time I see you I'm going to thoroughly burn you into pieces."

At Kaci's and Ross's, Delica sitting at the table with Kaci, Ross and Draven "So Adrian couldn't come?" Kaci asked, Delica shook her head "No, he has a war council meeting down in hell" she said taking a bite of her spicy grilled beef sandwich "Mhmmm this is really good" Kaci chuckled "It's ross's recipe" Draven smiled "Ross this is really good, food has sure changed over the 200 years" "Yeah…sure…" Ross says eating. Delica chuckled "how you fitting in this time?" Draven smiled "Good, after being in the learning pod I know a lot what happen over the 200 years of me being gone…" Kaci's phone vibrated and he looked at it see Jess has texted him. He opened it open and gasped making them look at him "Sweetie you alright?" "Son?" Draven blinked at him Ross look at him "Kaci what is it?" "A text from Jess…. Apparently…. With the power from her… it opened the veil of souls… Rick's spirit is visible and is with her… look she even sent a picture… he looks like the same before he died…." He showed them the picture. Delica gasped "The veil of souls….? So all spirit's are roaming around like there alive…?" Draven blinked "how is that possible…?" "If you understand what powers Jess is holding in her body it wouldn't be all that surprising." Ross says getting up. "Excuse me. I need to go check on Sonya right quick." Grabbing a plate, he left the table and headed to the guest room. Kaci blinked "Alright, make sure not to wake up Azaya love"

At Jess's, Michael came back from shopping and could see so many spirit's roaming around town. After putting food away he headed up to Jess's room, hearing giggling from behind the door he opened it to see Rick's spirit holding a sleeping Aerith. Jess had a sweet smile on her face "I see she's gotten attached to you know… she will miss you when you have to go…." Rick nodded "I'll miss her too… and you" he then turned to see Michael and frowned "So the number one archangel has come back" Jess blinked and smiled "Michael" Michael stepped over "so it is true the veil of souls has opened and spirits are romaing around town" Jess nodded "Yeah" "I an put her to sleep" Rick frowned at him "Fuck off"

Jess sighed "Even dead your still jealous" Rick pouted "he's running my time I have left with you" he looked at Michael "beat it angel" Michael bites his lip "You are dead vampire, you have no claim over her anymore. Your soul mate bond as been broken from the blade that killed you, she's no longer yours" Jess stood up and smacked him hard with the power with in her it sent him flying in the wall "Out! Go to your room until I forgive you!" Michael holding is red hand print cheek "Forgive me Lady Jess…." He left the room.

Jess looked at her hand "I didn't I was that powerful…." Rick chuckled "she didn't even wake up and that was from Manon's power in you" Jess looked at him "I don't want you to leave, I can make where you can stay forever I think I can bring you back to life with this power" Rick frowned at her "Jess… don't… it wont work… it's violating the dead… let me come back naturally… maybe like my uncle Draven" Jess looked down "then I have to wait 200 years…." Rick placed Aerith down gently not waking her up, he stood up held her "lets hope it's not that long"

At Frank and Danni's, Chaz and Ronnie were staying over for dinner. They were currently watching Danni chase Zane, who was naked, around the house. Chaz chuckled as he sipped on a beer. "Cute. I guess I did pass that down." Ronnie sighs. "You caused issues for everyone and now Zane has it." Danni growls out. "Chaz! This is all your fault!" She threw Zane's clothes at him. "Go catch your nephew!" Chaz pouted and got up. "Fine, fine…" He says rushing after Zane who laughed loudly. Danni sighs and sits down. "You plan in having more kids?" Ronnie asked. "I don't know… if they all act like Zane I might reconsider…" Ronnie chuckled. "You're a great mother Danni. You have raised fine children so far." Danni pouted. "What's that suppose to mean?" Ronnie chuckled as they watched Chaz bring in Zane who was fully clothed. "See and your mom thinks it's hard to catch you mini titan." He tickles Zane.

Sonya was sniffing as she cuddled with her pregnancy pillow. There was a knock at the door and Ross opened it. "Sonya. You need to eat." "I'm fine…" Ross walked over and sat the pate down. "Paxton is fine." "He's not. I shouldn't have made him come. I… I just wanted him to renew the bond you two had and to get use to Azaya… I must have pushed him to hard and now he's gone." She tears up. Ross chuckled. "He isn't gone. Trust me. He would never leave you again." Sonya rubbed her eyes. "Here, have something to eat and get some rest. Pax will come back sooner then you think." He rubbed her belly. "You and your son are wayyyy to important for him to stay away to long." He gets up and walks out, closing the door behind him. A frown came to his face. 'Real smooth Pax…' He heads back to join dinner.

Frank stepped in his house "Danni I'm home" he said walking in more to see Ronnie and Chaz over, Zane was giggling by being tickled by Chaz. "Hey hun, welcome home." Danni says. Frank chuckled and lifted up a folder binder "A gift you for love, I hope you like it" he said handing it to Danni. "A gift for me?"

Opening it she sees a picture of a beautiful ranch home "The first house I wanted to get was destroyed…. So I talked to Dawn and picked this one, it's a ranch house. Come's with barn and couple of horses" Danni smiled. "Aw, this is cute dear. I don't know about the barn and horses but the house is lovely." Chaz chuckled as he played with Zane. "Never understood how a animal like yourself hate animals." Danni frowned. "Oh shut up and keep your nephew entertained." Frank chuckled and sat down "Mother called me, the veil of souls has open" Ronnie sighs. "It explains a lot."

"Most likely from the power of Manon Jess has in her, it opened the vile of souls… I hope she will let the power go or it will over cook her…" Frank looked worried and sadden.

At Zach's, Zach opened the door to Rose's room "She's asleep but you can still see her" Kira smiled and followed Zach in the hello kitty bedroom "She likes hello kitty I see" Kira smiled at the room, Zach chuckled "Yup" walking over to the bed, Kira looked down at Rose and her smiled sweetly "Oh my baby girl, she's growing up so big… I can see she has my hair and your eyes" Zach nodded "Yup" Kira reached down gently rubbed Rose's face, Rose winced I her sleep from a cold touch. Kira pulled her hand back "I don't wanna wake her" Zach chuckled "let's go see dawn" Kira smiled and nodded "yes" Zach walked Kira to his bedroom, he opened the door and stepped in.

Kira behind followed and was right away attacked by a hug "Kira!" it was dawn, Kira chuckled "Dawn" she hugged dawn back. Dawn teared and pulled away "I'm so sorry… I couldn't save you…." Kira frowned but smiled "I know Dawn, you and Danni did your best to save me but you saved my daughter you saved her from Clover that all what matters… because of you and Danni little Rosie survived" Dawn teared "Kira…" Zach smiled at them "And you were here to comfort Zach and I wouldn't have asked anyone else but you to help him and you helped him… falling in love in the process, I may be Rose's birth mother but you raised her, she is your daughter more then anything" Dawn smiled with tears "Kira… thank you"

Sakamoto was looking down out the window as the plane landed in his home, Kuord. It was a modest sized continent that stretched across several climate regions. The land had several mountain ranges, canyons and valleys. It was also home to the Ruska family. For over 1000 years the family has protected and expanded upon the land making it their own. Many wars broke out but the one that stain the ground was the war between The Ruska clan and the Mores family.

The plane landed in the kingdom of Xacron. The pilot walked out. "My prince, the limo is on it's way. Do you mind if you wait a little longer?" Sakamoto nodded. "Of course. Take your time." The pilot bowed and walked off. Sakamoto leans back in the seat and closes his eyes. In the back the kids were sleeping alongside Oichi. In the room a hand brushed Takara on her head. "She's so cute and getting so big…" A chuckle was heard. "Yes, she is." A hand then brushed against Oichi's head. "Thank you for caring for her. I hope you wake up soon."

The door to the room opened and the two figures walked out to see Sakamoto in the chair. In front of him Rinko was fanning himself. He chuckled seeing the two spirits. A finger poked Sakamoto in his cheeks over and over until he stirred awake. He rubbed his cheek and turned to see his sister Makoto and Tate. His eyes widen and he stood up. "Wha…How…Makoto!?" Makoto giggled. "Hi there big brother, I've been waiting for you." Sakamoto frowned. "Am I dreaming?" Tate shook his head. "No, it's all real really. It shocked us to." Tate grabbed Makoto's hand. "We both found each other and then came here to see you all and to thank you for taking care of Takara." Sakamoto slides back down into his seat. "So…spirits…" Makoto smiled. "Brother. I'm sorry that I was such a failure. I didn't such horrible things to Oichi and even then she still accepted me and even took Takara in as her own. Can you ever forgive me?" Sakamoto smiled. "Makoto…you are my sister. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I didn't treat you fairly. If I did then you wouldn't have felt so alone…I'm sorry Makoto…"

She smiles. "Brother…" They heard a gasp. They turned to see Takara awake with widen eyes. She was looking at Makoto and Tate. "Oh…I don't want to scare her…maybe we should g…" "Mama one! Papa one!" She ran to them. Makoto eyes widen. "What did she say?" Sakamoto chuckled. "When we visited your graves Oichi always wanted Takara to know about her birth parents. We show her pictures and made sure that she would recognize your names." Takara stopped in front of Takara and lifted her arms. "Mama!" Makoto bit her lip and looked at Sakamoto who nodded. Makoto bends down and smiles. "Y-Yes, Hi Takara." She reached out and hugged her. Takara shivered. "Cold!" Makoto quickly let's her go. "I'm sorry sweetie!"

Takara rubbed her arms and then smiled at Makoto and giggled. Tate knells down to Takara. "Kara…my daughter…you look so cute. You know who I am?" "Papa Tate!" Takara says holding her hand up. Tate smiles and rubs her head. She shivered at his touch. Makoto sniffed. "My baby girl…I wish things were different so that I can be there to hold you…but im so happy that we can finally be with you if only for a little while." Sakamoto smiled softly at them. 

At jess's, Rick and Jess laid next to each other. Aerith was put in her own bed, Jess cuddled into Rick's cold body "I missed cuddling with you…" Rick smiled rubbing her back "I know me too" Jess smiled "Hold still" he blinked but felt something warm in in him "Jess what did you do…?" "Just took away the coldness, you feel warm now" Rick smiled at her then looked at the clock it was close to midnight "It's almost time before midnight comes" Jess frowned "No… please stay here" Rick sighed "once the veil closes all spirits will disappear back in the veil…"

Jess sniffed "let me keep it open.." "Jessica" Rick said in a stern voice "I would love nothing more to be with you once more but I cannot, the veil cannot be open… if you keep it open the Reaper will make his appearance to you and demand you to close it, the veil is not to suppose to be open"

Jess snuggled more into Rick "I'm sorry I just miss you…" Rick kissed her forehead looked down at her tummy "I'm sorry he has done this you… if I was still alive I would have protected you from him" Jess frowned "He is the original hybrid Rick… you wouldn't have last… it would have happen… him claiming me even if your were still alive…." Rick frowned and rubbed her tummy "A boy? I wonder… if we ever had a boy… he would turn out like me…?" Jess chuckled "properly get your overbearing attuited" Rick pouted "me being overbearing was good, it kept Damien away from you" Jess sighed "he stopped which I'm surprised… I think he knows I don't have feelings for him.. he's been in and out of the underworld…" "Then there that arch angel.. it seems he's in love with you…." rick growled, Jess shook her head in his chest "Michael is alright… I forgave him months ago…" Rick sighed "if only I can still make love you I would re claim you again" Jess flushed "I know me too…" Rick looked at the clock again and it was know the stroke of midnight "It's time love" Jess teared "I love you rick" Rick smiled "I love you Jess" he said kissing her, she kissed him back has he disappeared "Rick…." She teared.

At Zach's, him and Dawn hugged Kira "I love you both, give Rosie my love" she said disappearing. Zach and Dawn stood there "she's gone…." Dawn sniffed and hugging Zach "I miss you already" Zach softly says holding dawn, Dawn kissed his cheek "Me too…"

Aliyah hugged, Paxton. "My dear son. I'm happy that I was able to talk to you for only for a moment." She touched his chest. "Remember what we talked about okay? You have a family now and that is what you need to focus on. I know it hurts but you must move on with the new life you created for yourself. It's okay to be happy and its okay to forgive okay?" Paxton nodded. "Thank you mom…" Aliyah smiled and waved as she disappeared. Paxton sighs until Raphael place a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get back to Sonya."

In Xacron, Tate and Makoto hugged Takara one final time. Makoto looked at Sakamoto. "Make sure you check on Grandpa…if we are here, I'm sure grandma visited him as well…" Sakamoto nodded. Makoto cups Takara's cheeks. "Mommy loves you okay. You be a good girl to your new parents okay? I will always be watching you." Takara frowned. "No! Stay!" She says tearing up. Tate and Makoto nodded. "We love you Takara." They said at the same time before disappearing. Takara looks down. "No…" Sakamoto got up and walked over to her. "Kara. It's okay. Your mom and dad will always be watching over you." Takara sniffed and ran to Sakamoto in tears. He picked her up and rubbed her back. Rinko smiles softly at them. "This will be a great memory for her." Sakamoto smiles and nods. "Yes, for all of us."

At Hainel's, Gabriel and Lyle walked into the house "Haniel?" he shouted for her, Haniel came out of the kitchen "Brother and nephew what you doing here?" "We wanted to check on you, Veil has been open but just closed" Gabriel chuckled "Oh I'm fine, Lyle dear Mara is in the Livingroom with Jack watching TV" Lyle blinked "Jack….?" "Zozo's son" Haniel smiled, Lyle bites his lip "A demon…?" Gabriel shook his head "Lyle behave yourself" Haniel sighed "Mara was attacked by a demon today… Vogrin, 27th son of Asmodeus… Jack saved her" Gabriel frowned "I shouldn't have left her to close the shop on her own…." Lyle frowned and walked passed them upset.

In the living room Lyle stepped in to see Mara sitting next to Jack, they were both playing the switch "What?! No!" they were playing smash brothers, Jack grinned "take that!" Lyle bites his lip "Mara!" Mara's eyes widen stood up fast making her character die, she turned quickly to Lyle who was not happy "Lyle?" Lyle stomped over to her "Why didn't you call me to walk you home?!" he looked at Jack "and to let him bring you home…" Jack sat there "She's save isn't she? You should be happy I saved her" Lyle looked more upset "I'm your boyfriend! I should be the one not this demon!" Mara frowned at him "Why are you being mean…? Lyle we talked about you being like this…. You know I won't have it! I will not let you control me!" Jack stood up "I think you need to calm yourself down Lyle, your upsetting her and your ruined our game"

Lyle reached out and grabbed Jack's shirt "What did you say to me demon? You better watch your mouth with me" Mara frowned "Stop it!" Jack grinned "Did I hit a nerve angel boy?" Lyle's eyes widen "you trying to steal her away from me demon?" Mara looked at Jack and Jack was chuckling "I'm not gonna deny it Angel boy, I want Mara. I've already tasted her sweet angelic lips" Mara's eyes widen and Lyle's fist hit Jack's face hard with angelic power making Jack scream in pain. Mara gasped and rushed to him "Jack you alright?" his cheek was burning from the hit.

Haniel and Gabriel rushed in "What's going on?" Haniel asked and her eyes widen "Oh Jack what happen?" she rushed over to him, Jack sighed "My fault for… provoking him.. I apologize lady Haniel…." Gabriel looked at his son who was ready to attack Jack again "you disgusting DEMON! How dare you kiss her!" Haniel blinked at this, Mara flushed looking way. Gabriel sighed and grabbed his son "outside know" he demanded pulling Lyle away.

Haniel looked at Mara and Jack "you two kissed…?" Mara flushed "… he kissed me first…." Jack frowned "I'm sorry lady Haniel… it wasn't force… just happened… after I saved her…" Haniel sighed softly "I see" she stood up "Mara go and talk to Lyle" Mara nodded "I'll be right back okay?" Jack smiled at her "I'll be waiting" Mara flushed and left.

Outside, Lyle sat on the ground trying to clam down, Gabriel shook his head "You still have that temper son… Have you been seeing Frank for it..?" Lyle frowned "Sometimes…" "Well it looks like you need to see him more for your temper…" "Uncle" they looked to see Mara standing there "Can I talk to him alone?" Gabriel nodded "Be gently on him" he asked walking away. Mara stood there looking at Lyle "Lyle…" Lyle sighed and sat up "I know I was out of line… I'm sorry.." he reached for her but she pushed his hand away "I can't do this with you anymore… your temper…" Lyle's eyes widen slightly and frowned "What are you saying…?" Mara frowned "after losing our baby… we've been drifting apart…. Lyle… I wanna break up.." Lyle's eyes widen more "No…! you can't leave me!" he grabbed her but Gabriel grabbed him pulling Lyle away from her "Mara go inside" Mara nodded and walked away, Lyle screamed "NO! Mara please don't leave me!" he teared, Gabriel held him "Son calm down" "NO! let me go! It's that demon's fault! I will kill him!" Gabriel's wings came out and flew up with his son "MARA!" Lyle screamed from the air.

At Ross's and Kaci, Paxton flew around and headed to the window to the guest room. He opened it and jumped in with a sigh. He looked at the bed to see Sonya was fast asleep with dry tear marks running down her cheeks. He frowned at this and also the untouched plate of food. Sitting on the side of the bed he rubbed her side. "Sonya…" Sonya mumbled something in her sleep. Paxton got up and went to the other side of the bed. Wrapping arm around her he pulled her close to him. "Sonya." He said again. She opened her eyes slightly and yawned. "Paxton…" He smiled and kiss her forehead. "Sorry for waking you." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I'm sorry…" She says. "Why are you apologizing to me?" Sonya starts to tear up. "I know you hated being here and forced you to come. You ran away…I was so worried about you. I thought that…" Paxton chuckles. "Don't be silly. I wouldn't leave you and our son behind."

He sighs out. "I just need some time to think about stuff and I came to a conclusion. I should be more focus on you and our family and not worry about the past. I wish it was different but there is nothing I can do about it." He grabbed her hand. "All in all, I love you and I am not just speaking about you being a reincarnation of Amelia. You gave me something that I never thought I could have and for that I am grateful for." Sonya smiled. "I love you to Pax. It really was love at first sight for me really. Something drew me to you and inside my heart I felt like we were meant to be. Is that kind of weird?" Paxton shook his head. "No, not all…" His cheeks turned red. "Now at this point, with you having my child I don't think having you as just a girlfriend will work." Sonya gave him a confused looked. "What do you mean?" Paxton reached behind him and one of his white feathers appeared. He cups it in his hand and squeezes it. Sonya watched a light shine in his hand. He opened it and she gasp. In the palm of his hand there was white diamond ring with angel wings. "P-P-Paxton what is this!?" Sonya asked getting flustered. "I know this is cheesy, but I wanted to make this ring myself and give it to…so…Sonya…" He held her hand up. "Will you complete my happiness and become my wife?" Sonya's heart started to beat fast and tears ran down her cheeks. "Y-Yes!" She finally yells out. Paxton smiles and places the ring on her finger. "I love you Sonya." Sonya sniffs looking at the ring. "I love you to!" She pulls him into a kiss.

Downstairs, Kaci blinked hearing Sonya shout 'yes' "I wonder wants going on?" Draven had already left but Delica was asleep on the couch. Ross in the kitchen helping Kaci clean up. "Pax is back so hopefully she is chewing him out…" Ross says sighing.

A portal opened and Adrian stepped out, Kaci smiled "She fell sleep waiting for you" Adrian looked and saw Delica sleep on the couch. He sighs and goes to pick her up. "How was the meeting? It's rare for you to sit in." Adrian looked at Ross. "…Lord Lucifer is in the same state you were. He cannot find a body that will suit him. If he can't find one, then he cannot come up top. He is very irritated." Ross crossed his arms. "I know the perfect body he can use…of course it will cost him." Adrian looks at him. "Okay?" "I collect bodies to you know in case this one starts dying but I came across one that seemed a little too much for me to handle. I give it to father if he allows Marie to come visit every now and then." Adrian gave him a blank look. "He will never agree to that. Marie as well as yourself is still being hunted by Alcaeus. Do you want to risk your daughter's life like that?"

Ross crossed his arms. "I can protect them just fine and I'm not saying she has to stay. A few hours so that we can spend some time with her, and she can see her niece. He can send whatever bodyguard he wants with her." Adrian ponder this. "Very well. I will speak to your father about this, for now I will take Delica home." He said reached picking her up, she stirred slightly "Adrian my handsome demon" Kaci grinned "awww!" on the baby monitor they heard Azaya wake up with a cry "Looks like someone woke up" Kaci sighed "you got her or me?" "You go ahead, I'll finish off the dishes." Ross says. Kaci nodded and walked off to the upstairs.

Adrian opened a portal. "Hey Adrian?" He turned around to Ross. "Tell my father that I'm serious about that deal. Everyone isn't as cold hearted as him. I miss my sister okay…" Adrian nodded. "I understand my prince…" He then stops and frowns. "Prince Ross…how well are you with Joseph?" "Oichi's brother? Mmm…I know him enough I guess. Why?" Adrian glances back. "…my brother…Alvan is back in town." Ross frowned. "That freak is back in town?" "Yes, and it seems with Joseph being with child his scent is starting to attract demons and with my siblings scrambled all over the place it is hard to say what they will try. If they try anything at all." "Why are you telling me this?" Ross asked. "I just need you to give the message to Joseph's mate. He needs to keep a eye on him or else things will go badly. That is all…" He walks into the portal with Delica and it closed behind him. Ross frowned. "Alvan…" He shivered. "That freak…"

Morning came, Michael stepped inside Jess's room to see Jess fast asleep on her bed and Rick no where in site. He stepped over to her "Lady Jess time to get up" he said but she didn't stir, he reached down pulled the blanket off her and his eyes widen to see her face red from a fever, he reached down and touched for forehead put pulled it back with a gasp. She was burning, like she was on fire "This isn't good… the power.. it's cooking her… Jess wake up" her eyes fluttered open "Michael…. I don't feel so good…. Take me to Zach please…." Michael frowned down at her "Let me get Aerith first okay? Jess nodded "Hurry…"

Joseph was at work earlier then normal. He was in the back working on his project for his client. He bell ringing, that let him know someone had came in. 'Must be some early bird customers.' He looked at his work. He was making a clay sculpture that had a woman's face on it and her hairline would have trees, bridges, and temples emerging from it giving it a sort of fantasy mix with realism. He smiled at his work. 'I hope he loves this.'

"Excuse me." Joseph jumped at the sudden voice and turned around. He saw a very handsome man with long scruffy black hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest, black skinny jeans and a jacket over his shoulders. Joseph frowned. "I'm sorry sir but customers aren't supposed to be back here." The man chuckled. "Sorry but I was supposed to be meeting the owner of this place to talk about my project. The door was unlocked so I thought he was here." Joseph tilts his head in confusion. "Oh! Wait are you my client?" The man smiled. "It depends. I asked for something like what you're working on now. So, I guess I am." He bows slightly. "Forgive my rudeness. My name is Alvan and I am opening a museum in town. I wanted to start fresh and I saw your ideas posted on the sight. I just simply had to have them." He looked up and down at Joseph. "You are very talented with those hands of yours." He took a step closer to Joseph. "I look forward to working closely with you…" He reached up and cupped Joseph's chin. "Very closely…" He says chuckling.

Not long Michael had walked in Zach's house caring Jess, Aerith walking in right next to him sniffing crying "ZACH!" he shouted, Zach soon was walking out of a room and his eyes widen to see Jess in Michael's arms rushing over "What happen?" Michael frowned "It's the power of Manon… she hasn't released it.. and I don't think she knows how…" Zach frowned and touched Jess's forehead only to pull his hand back "hot like fire…. Let's get her upstairs" he said looked down at Aerith "come on sweetie" he picked her up "grandpa will take you to grandma" Aerith nodded "Mama.. okay…?" "Yes she will be okay sweetie" he walking upstairs with Michael caring Jess.

At Frank's, In the kitchen Zane was eating his breakfast with Danni, Ronnie and Chaz. Frank was their master bedroom packing up clothing, the ranch house was already ready for them. His phone went off and he right away answered it "Hello?... wait what?.." his eyes widen and dropped some clothes he had in his hands "I'll be right over" he said hanging up and rushed out the room "Danni! Ronnie!" "What is it?" Ronnie says trying to enjoy his coffee.

"It's Jess… her body…. It's over heating like fire… Michael brought her to Zach's…" Frank said rushing over to the window "if you want you can come Ronnie and see her… I don't know how long her body will last… before it starts hurting her and the baby, I need to go Danni, love you" he said flying out the window. Danni sighs. "Are you going to go dad?" Ronnie sips his coffee. "There isn't much I can do for her." Danni pouted. "Just go see her. You've been so depressed lately. Emotional support you know?" Ronnie sighs and sits his coffee down. "Fine…you sound like your mother…" He says grumbling and walking to the door.

Chaz chuckled and got up. "I'm heading to work, Joe should be there already. Thanks for the meal sis." He rubbed Zane's head. "Later mini Titan." Zane mumbled something with his mouth full of food. "No talking with your mouth full sweetie." Chaz chuckled and left as well.

At Kaci's and Ross's, Kaci was sound asleep naked under the covers. Ross wearing his boxers under the covers over his lap with phone in hand looking at his text under the covers, he was checking his messages. The door creaked open and Paxton walked in Azaya in his arms "She woke up" "Yeah its about that time." Ross says.

Kaci's phone went off and his sleeping reached out grabbing it "H-Hello….? Mhmm… wait.. what..?" Kaci's eyes widen sat up quickly forgetting he was naked "What?!" Azaya in Paxton's started fuss, Ross frowned "Kaci your naked" Kaci's eyes widen covered himself "Uncle repeat that again.. Okay I'll have Ross bring me over" Kaci said hanging up "It's Jess…. The power of Manon is overheating her body know…. Ross I need you to take me my uncles…" he said rushing over to the closet, opening it he disappeared in it, Azaya still fussing in Paxton's arms.

Ross sighs and puts on a pair of black sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Hand her over." Paxton gives Azaya to him. "I'll be back in a moment. Get started on some breakfast." Paxton nodded "Sure, what do you want?" "Mmm…your bagel breakfast sliders. Haven't had them in a while. If I don't get back in time they can be for lunch." Paxton nods and heads off to the kitchen. Ross bounces Azaya. "A simple shirt and pants will do Kaci…don't take forever…" He says sighing. Kaci came out in men's dark gray capris and black V-neck shirt with converse on "Okay I'm ready wait her diaper bag?" "You uncle has emergency stuff doesn't he?" Kaci blinked "Oh yeah he does" he stepped over "okay open the portal" "Yeah, yeah." He opens the portal.

The portal appeared in the living room at Zach's and they both walked out, Kaci looked around and saw Aurora rush pass the door "Aurora!" he rushed over and she stopped "Kaci you're here, she's upstairs apparently it's gotten worse" she said rushing off, Kaci frowned "If you want to go back you can…" "I'll stay for now." Ross says sighing.

Upstairs, Jess's body and eyes was glowing gold almost and she was uncomfortable "It hurts…" Michael frowned "Jess you need to release it…. It's gonna hurt you and the baby.." Jess frowned "I can't… I don't know how… I see everything… the cosmos… even from inside I can see galaxy through the house… Michael…. I don't know how…" Zach frowned "Jess, your uncle is on his way with Regina's journal…. Only you are able to read it.. maybe she has a way for you to release it like she did before you" Jess nodded "Where's Aerith….?" "With your mother…" Zach said softly. Aurora rushed in "Oh Jess what have you done…" Jess looked up at the ceiling "Please don't…." they frown at her, Kaci rushed in "Jess?!" Jess smiled "Kaci… what you doing here….?" "Uncle called me! Jess why haven't you released this power….?" Jess frowned "I can't…." Michael looked at him "She doesn't know how…"

Reaching his store, Chaz walked in to see Alvan sitting out front with a carefree smiled. He frowned. "You must be Alvan? You are here early." Joseph came out the back with a glass of water. "Uncle. Hey." He handed the water to Alvan. "Sorry I'm late, you can go ahead to the back." Joseph nodded and walked off. Alvan sips on his water. "A mighty fine boy you got there. To bad he is soiled by that mate of his." Chaz frowned. "Keep your hands and your eyes off my nephew. If you keep speaking about him in that tone then I'll have to cancel your contract with us and ask you to leave." Alvan chuckled. "My apologies." The door opened and Nate walked in with a bag of food for Joseph. He looked up and his eyes widen. "Al!? What are you doing here?" "Hello Nate, little brother. I'm here on some business. For my museum that's all." Nate glared at him. "Right…" "Head to the back and clock in." Chaz says sighing. Nate nodded and headed to the back still glaring at Alvan. "Siblings. Gotta love them." "Right…you can come to my office and we can talk further."

Dustin walking through his uncles house and he was Kaci and Ross out in the hallway with Dawn who gently took Azaya "I'll bath her for you, give you two a break" she said, Kaci smiled and nodded "Thank you auntie" Dawn giggled and walked off with Azaya. "Kaci!" Dustin shouted, Kaci blinked "brother…" "How's Jess?" Kaci frowned "Not good…" Dustin frowned, Ross leaned against the wall "there's something I have to talk to you about, it has to do with Joseph" Dustin blinked "what about him?" Kaci frowned looking down.

"You can choose to do with the information as you please. A demon named Alvan is here. He is the 16th son of Asmodeus. He has a museum here. It's a high chance that he is going to go after Joe." Dustin's eyes widen in anger "What…?"

"I'm sure that you already know but people like Joseph and Oichi…even Kaci… can give off a strong scent when they are pregnant. Joseph's scent is already attracting demons. Even I can smell it when I'm near him. Alvan just happen to be the top 10 of Asmodeus kids I hate. You might need to keep an eye on Joseph, or he can get swept off his feet from right under your nose. Alvan has a sick habit of seducing men and women alike and then toys with them like puppets. If he wasn't that old bats son, I would have already killed him. Anyways, just keep your eyes open and be aware of every demon alike including Alvan. Like it or not, you don't really put fear in a demon's heart like I would do. Hell, even Sakamoto causes a stir to most of them. In most of their eyes, Joseph can be consider an easy target."

Dustin started shake in anger, his eyes turned red. Kaci frowned and cupped his face "Breath calm down brother…" Dustin closes his eyes "Why do I act like this….?" Kaci chuckled "you and Joseph are mates, he is carrying your child with in him, it's in your soul mate bond. Ross is like that with other guys looking me, no one dares to even come near me because they fear him" Ross shrugs. "I do my title very well."

"I need to call Joseph" he said removing Kaci's hands and kissed his cheek "Thank you brother" he walked away taking out his phone, Ross frowned biting his lip, Kaci sighed "It's just brother love, I'm all yours" he chuckled snuggling up to Ross. "Even so if I kissed Paxton, you'd have the same look on your face." He says frowning.

In a different room Dustin dialed Joseph. It rings a few times before he answered. "Hello?" "babe it's me… listen Ross just told me something and I need you to hear it okay?" Kaci said sitting down. "Sure. What's up?"

"Ross told me that a demon, the 16th son of Asmodeus, Alvan… is someone to be worry of… apparently he has a sick habit of seducing men and women alike and then toys with them like puppets… please be careful….. call me if you see him." "Alvan? You mean my client?" Dustin frowned "Your new what?"

"Well he came her earlier when I was alone here but he just kind of got up in my personal space. I asked him to move and escorted him to the front to wait for my uncle. Now they are talking in his office. He is the man I told you about last night. I'm doing a project for his museum. He didn't seem to be like a bad guy but even Nate here told me to stay away from him." Dustin gripped the chair harder and broke the arm of it and Joseph heard that sound. "Dustin? I don't know what you just broke but you need to calm down…please."

Dustin breathes softly "I'm picking you up after your job with Ross, I don't wanna take any chances. Ross warned me and I will keep that warning close and so should you" "I will but its not like the guy is going to be here forever. He'll work out the details with my uncle and leave and that's it." Dustin heard a loud sighed. "Just listen to him. Alvan is not the type of demon you want to be around!" Dustin heard Nate say through the phone. "He's my brother! I know him! If he comes after you I can protect you!"

Joseph sighs. "Fine, whatever! As long as it doesn't interfere with my work. The guy may be a slim ball, but he already paid for his project and I'm wasting this opportunity to finally showcase my work! I get off at 11, you can come and get me then." Joseph says before hanging up in a hurry.

Kaci and Ross still in the hallway "yeah I know… I'll tell him no more kisses" he said as they see Jetter rushing over with a green old journal he had an exhausted look on his face "Jetter you alright?" Kaci asked, Jetter frowned "No… on the top of Jess and her body with the power of Manon destroying it… there was a family of witches that was found murdered" Kaci's eyes widen "M-Murdered..?" Ross didn't look fazed by the news

Jetter sighed softly "No one heard from the Frost family for months, so Victoria, myself and some other council members went over to check on them only to found there decaying body parts…. At least decaying since end of November…." Kaci looked grossed out "Who on earth kill a family of witches…. What it Deacon…? No wait he didn't appear until February…" Jetter sighed again "I don't know but there daughter, Jenna Frost was missing… her body was no where to be found…"

Ross rubbed his head. "Not to be rude or anything but how does this news help Jess…she is suffering in there. If you take on too many tasks at once you are going to overload yourself. Can we find a way to help Jess or not?" Jetter narrow at him but sighed "Nothing Kaci asked and I answered" he said has Zach stepped out "Jetter you are here, you look exhausted" Kaci shook his head "he will tell you later or Ross will get rude again about the answer" Zach shook his head "Jetter I don't think Jess is able to ready it she passed out…." Jetter frowned looking down at the book "Know what?" "Maybe I can read it, I've lived with Regina half of my life before her passing" they turned to see Ronnie and Frank "Frank what took you so long?" Frank frowned "I went to talk to my grandfather…. He told me go back down and came here to talk to me about it

Jetter looked back at the book and then Ronnie "You sure you can read it…? It's fused with her magic…." "some spells for werewolves I helped her with along with Demyan, I can see if I can read it" Jetter nodded and handed Ronnie Regina's Green Tree Pentagram Book of Shadows journal. Ronnie looked at and smiled down at it remember good memories when he would always see her with her journal. Opening it, he saw nothing but blank pages. He frowned 'looks like she didn't trust me to look through her book' just then words started to appear, he blinked and smiled. "Ronnie…?" Jetter asked. "Words are appearing…" He says. Jetter and Zach smiled "by the gods you con read it, it seems Regina fully out trusted you" Zach said chuckled "you were her favorite wolf" "Alright you can sit next to Jess and read it thoroughly to find the answer, I'm gonna go check on the food" Zach said walking away. "Alright." Ronnie says.

Dawn came over with Azaya in her arms, Aerith and Rose where walking next to her "Kaci, Ross she is fully cleaned. I put her in one of your outfits you left over here" Azaya was in 'Daddy's princess' Flower Romper Pants Leggings Hat Outfit. Kaci chuckled "Don't you look cute!" he gently took her, she smiled up at him and looked at Ross and fussed "aahhhhhhhhh!" Kaci blinked "Oh you want daddy?" he gently takes her to Ross. Handing him to him Ross started to tickle her a bit making her feet kick out.

In the room, Ronnie sat next to Jess frowning at her, her body was glowing slightly and she was panting in pain. Michael was near looking out the window "Why isn't he answering me…?" he softly muttered, he's been trying to contact his father. Ronnie looked down at the book and started to go through it.

In Valeriea's Domain, Orochi was watching as Alcaeus and Lorelei spar under Crissy's watch. Valeriea wanted her to know the arts of combat so that she wouldn't have to always rely on her magic. Orochi watched as Alcaeus dodged her swings. "Weak…" He grabbed her arm and pulled her down. He then upper cuts her with a open palm knocking her up into the air. He watched her fall down to the ground. She sits up slowly. "I'm not done…" She says breathing hard. Alcaeus narrowed his eyes. "How could you be the daughter of lady Valeriea and a former demon general by being this weak." He sighs. "Pathetic…" Lorelei bit her lip and glared at him. Alcaeus smirked. "You want more punishment?"

Orochi chuckled. 'The brat got some guts I give him that…' He leans back on the tree until he felt a pain in his chest. He frowned and closed his eyes, going into one of his deep sleeps. In his mind he appear in the flower field. Looking around he say Oichi walking away, covered in her blue aura. The pain in his chest was her soul rejected him like the last time. Orochi growled and walked after her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a very deep and long kiss. He didn't let up until the pain in his chest eased up and he felt Oichi hitting his arm. He lets go and Oichi breaths out and coughs. "W-What are you doing!?" Orochi narrowed his eyes at her. "That's what I should be asking you! You think you can escape me!? I will never let you go back to that disgusting witch and those idiots who flock her!" He yelled out in anger.

Oichi frowned. "What are you talking about? Why would I leave you? Haven't I always promised to stay by your side already? You even brought me the images of my children." She cups his cheek gently and he rests his cheek in it. "Damn you woman…why do you make me feel this way." Oichi smiles. "What way?" "You know what I am talking about. I've never felt this way with one woman and yet you…you some how eased your way into me. What did you do to me?" Oichi giggled. "I didn't do anything. I talked to you when you wanted to talk. That is all." Orochi frowned until he watched her blue aura surrounded her body once more. The pain in his chest returned. "I need to leave…something isn't right…" She turned around to walk away before she way grabbed again. "Oichi snap out of it!" Oichi blinks and rubs her cheeks. "What's going on?"

Orochi frowned and then sighs. He grabs her and pushes to the ground. "Ow…that kinda hu-…" Her eyes widen as he towered over her. "Orochi?" He sighs and lays on top of her with his head on her breast. "You don't need to leave…if you stay here with me everything will be fine." He felt her hands rub through his hair. He sighs out and relaxes his body, closing his eyes. 'Her soul is getting stronger and is pulling away from me. Eventually it tear itself away from me or end up merging with me. Either way I will lose her…' His chest tightens. 'I don't want to lose her…not this woman who has treated me so differently from everyone. I want to keep her with me forever…'

Has the day went on, Ronnie still going through the book, Michael and Frank sitting in the room with them. Michael sighed "he still hasn't showed up…." Frank shrugged "He's busy…" Ronnie turning a page of the book and stopped has the page turned into words and some moon symbols.

He mentally read what was written, '...Until the darkening brings the time of claiming, at the sixteenth moon, when the person of power has the freedom of will and agencies to caste the eternal choice, in the end of day, or the last moment of the last our, under the claiming moon...'

"...The claiming, once bound, cannot be unbound, the choice, once cast, cannot be recast. A person of power falls into the great darkening or the great light, for all time. The claim will bind that which is unbound, for all time. For who stole power upon can take back" he read out loud, Michael and Frank looked up at him "Ronnie?" Ronnie frowned "Manon gave her the power only he can take it back… she can not release it on her own… she had to write it like it was a spell…" Frank frowned "How do we contact him?" Michael thought for a minute "maybe the orb of Manon…..?" "It wont work" they turned to see Jetter stepping in "The Orb isn't working …. I tired myself" Frank and Michael frowned "Than how…?" Ronnie closed the book "Deerward… he is the brother of Manon… maybe he can contact Manon…" they blinked at him "true… but how can we contact him? Isn't he within Oichi?"

Ronnie sighs and reached around his neck. They watched him rub his neck twice before a green teardrop peridot crystal appeared. "What is that?" Frank asked. Ronnie removed the necklace. "Before she left to go back to the island Lily gave this to me. A necklace made from material from Deerward's land. It's made to not only protect me and cast a blessing on me but it can be used as some sort of beacon of some sort? To be honest I wasn't really listen to what she said about it. However, he will come when he wants to. Let's hope he responds." Frank and Michael nodded "let's try it" they both said.

Ronnie held the neck over Jess and the crystal started to flicker green. They could feel a warm air circle in the room. The necklace slips through his fingers and twirls over Jess. "Silly girl…I warned you…" They heard a voice echo into the room. There was a flash of bright light blinding them all. When it died down Deerward was in a much older form and holding the necklace. His horns were shorter on his head, his hair was white at the top and turned gray at the tips. The red markings on his forehead was smaller than the ones on his other forms. Ronnie stood up and backed away. "Now what form have you taken?" Michael and Frank bowed "Lord Deerward"

Deerward glanced back at Ronnie. "This is my true human like form. Coming here in my actual form will tire me out. Depending on what actions I need to take, my body adapts to the situation. I assume you want me to try to contact my brother for you…" Michael and Frank nodded "Yes please.. only Manon can take the power back" Deerward sighs and looks down at the necklace that was already cracking. "Very well then…" he stepped over to the window lifting his hand and shot a divine beam into the sky. Out in space the beam came from the earth fast and stopped has a burst into a blue light. Michael and Frank down on earth watched as White light came down to Earth and stopped at the window "Brother why have you called me? So unlike you?" Michael and Frank shook from his power. "I'm sure you know why. You need to take your powers back from her."

Manon chuckled and from the light a figure appeared, Manon in his human form. He had long blonde hair that was pinned up, green eyes and light skinned. He had on a elegant divine outfit. He said stepping over to Jess "calling upon me to give you my power in your rage, so much like Regina…. Leave mortal and angels taking back the power will be to overwhelming for you all, brother you can leave you looked exhausted from being here"

The necklace went back to Ronnie. "I shall, I must admit I do miss my new childlike form with my future vessel." His body turned green and disappeared. The necklace shines green and goes back to normal. Ronnie put the necklace around his neck and leaves the room. Frank pulled Michael out of the room closing the door behind him.

Manon sat down next to Jess "Time to take back stowed upon" he leaned down his lips touched her has Jess's body glowed gold and started to moved and sink and Manon suck it back in with in. Jess's body went back to normal and he leaned back up with a smile, Jess's eyes fluttered open and she say him above her "Jessica Mikcloud , you are alright know I have taken back the power I upon you" Jess's eyes widen "L-Lord Manon…..?" he chuckled at her and helped her sat up "Yes" Jess bowed "thank you" he smiled at her "you don't have to bow to me, I'm link to you know I should be bowing to you" Jess blinked "linked to me…? But how?"

Manon chuckled "you called upon my power and" he tabbed the necklace "My crystal is bound to your magic know making me link to you" Jess looked shocked "I… don't know what to say…." Manon laughed softly "I know shocking, well I spend to much time on Earth I must return, summon me again when you need me" he said turning into light and flew up into the sky disappearing. The door opened and Kaci walked in with Ross who was holding Azaya, Kaci's eyes widen "Jess your UP!" he rushed to her holding her "Jess!" Jess blinked and chuckled "I'm alright, Manon took his power back" Azaya kicking her feet in Ross's arms smiling at Jess. "Hey she's up." He called out, letting the others know. Jetter, Zach, Michael, Frank and Ronnie stepped in "Oh thank goodness your alright" Jetter said, Zach nodded "Yes thank by the god Manon you are alright" Michael came over to her "you alright?" Jess moved Kaci off her "Yes I'm alright… I'm kind of hungry…." She rubbed her stomach "He's hungry for some… mhmm…. Meat! Raw beef! And olives!" they chuckle at her "alright lets get you some food in your tummy"

In the kingdom of Xacron, there was a large castle that spread across the landscape and back by a large mountain range. Due to it sitting on a unleveled plain, the kingdom itself was separated by three levels. On the bottom level was were the entrance gate was along the homes of many people. The second level was were all the shops and activities were held and at the top level was the castle. The castle itself was surrounded by a thick wall and had two ways in. One through the main entrance levels and the second across a long thick bridge that led across the ocean to another section of the land.

Inside the castle, Sakamoto was walking through with papers in his hands. He was just getting out of a large meeting with the few leading politicians across the land. With Seth still sleeping he was acting ruler of Xacron at the moment. "Now I know how Oichi felt…" He came to a stop when he reached his bedroom. Two guards were at the door. They bowed and opened it for him, letting him walk through. The bedroom was large and had white, blue, and golden colors. There was a couch where he slept most of the nights when he was by himself. The bed, where Oichi was laying, had dark blue blankets and four pillars around it.

Walking up the small inch stairs around the bed, Sakamoto sat down and rubbed her head. "Ichi…I hope you are doing well where ever your soul is…" He rubbed her belly. "I can't wait until you open your eyes and realized what has happened to your body." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. The door opened. "Prince Sakamoto." Sakamoto sighs and drops his head. He then turned around to see Mimi. Oichi's former coworker. She had quit her job and moved back here as his secretary. He didn't mind but he was getting tired of her advances on him.

"My Prince. You have a meeting in two hours. You should get changed into something more formal." She smiles sweetie. "If you want I can pick out a outfit that matches the occasion. I actually know what these people like." "Do what you like Mimi…" She bows. "Thank you my prince." Sakamoto ignored her and rubbed a hair out of Oichi's face. Her hair was growing very long. If she stood up, it would go down to her ankles. Sakamoto gets up. "You may leave, once you have the outfit together." He headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once the door was closed Mimi frowned and walked up to Oichi and bends down. "Even if you come back, it will be to late. Saki will be mine and he will kick you and your half breed children out." She smirked and walked off to the closet to get Sakamoto's formal outfit ready.

Kaci and Ross walked out of the portal back to their house to see Paxton and Sonya on the couch, she was munching on meat "How Jess?" Paxton asked, Kaci chuckled "good, Manon took the power back from her, she and the baby are alright" he said bouncing Azaya who giggled "time for your meal little princess" Kaci said walking off with Azaya. Ross walked over and sat beside Sonya. "You cook me anything?" "Your bagels are in the microwave." Paxton says. Ross chuckled. "Great! I can't wait to…" He looks at Sonya's hand and smirked. "So, getting married huh?" Sonya blushed. "H-Huh!?" Ross laughed. "So is that why we heard you scream yes? Sweet! Welcome to the family." Paxton shook his head. "Leave her alone and let her eat." Ross gets up. "I will not. She is my sister in law now, so she has to deal with a pain in the ass like me. Just like you do. Deal with it!" He says laughing and walking into the kitchen. Sonya chuckled. "Well I guess we don't have to worry about trying to tell him." Paxton sighs. "Yeah, anyways, dad found us a new place it's out of town though. Its quite peaceful there. I wanted you to come with after your last appointment on the 30th." Sonya smiled and rubbed her belly. "Okay. I don't mind raising our son in a peaceful place. I can't wait to see it." His kissed her forehead. "I love you." She giggled. "I love you to."

At River's she stubbled out of her room "Terry… Terry…" her matting Fever got worse "I need Terry…" her mother in the room she walked over to her with a duffle bag "River you need to go to him, if you don't mate anytime soon it can be bad… go to him sniff him out, Draco is above us know it's time" she said handing her the duffle bag "change into something sexy for him" her mother winked at her River's eyes turned in her forum with her dragon speed she was out of the house fast, Raina sighed softly "I hope Terry can handle a pure dragon on mating season…"

Out in the wilderness, there was a beautiful landscape of nature the was untouched by the forces of the weather. Cherry blossom trees bloomed freely and wildlife lived in peace. There was a waterfall that splashed down into a large river.

Towards the river there was a freshly built two story cabin that had a living room, kitchen, loft bedroom, screened back porch, dual headed shower, gas log furnace, outdoor jetted tub, a hammock porch swing, and an outdoor ring patio. Terry was on the hammock swinging back and forth. He had built this cabin out of boredom. "Dad told me to come here and still no River…I wonder if he lied to me…" He groans out. "I miss my River…I should have just gone over to check on her like I planned to…" He pouted and his dragon tail came out, pushing the swing. "This place is kinda cool those. Its so warm here and I haven't seen any bad weather here. Its like everything is untouched which is cool. I wonder what dad was doing here." He closed his eyes to enjoy the sounds of nature. "I guess it isn't all bad…I wish River was here to enjoy it with me…" suddenly he heard sounds that made him look to his right has he was suddenly tackled with such force he went fly backwards in some somersault he was on his back, he blinked and looked up to see River panting with a red cheeks "Terry…." "River! You came to me!" Terry says smiling. He studied her face and smell. "I see…so this is what dad was taking about." He chuckled. "I'm all yours River." River giggled "is there a bed near by…?" He smirked and picked her up, River smiled being picked up "Terry I'm sorry I took so long to come to you….." "It's okay. I think Dad knew this would happen and gave us a place to be alone." He says with a smile.

Not long they were in the cabin in the bedroom, Terry on the bed in nothing but his boxers waiting for River to come out of the bathroom she went in there to change. Hearing the door opened he turned to River walking over to him white Flower Print Embroidered Lace Up Mesh Teddy, romantic and sexy teddy features an allover flirty mesh design, floral embroidered in the front which separates it apart from others, chic lace-up sides design, and bralette cups. "Terry…." "You look super sexy in that." He opened his arms. "Then again it's going to come off in a second haha." River dove into his arms making him flip her on the bed, River giggled "Make love to me Terry…. Mating season is for a week… be ready to make love for a whole week." "You know me River. I'd make love to you a whole month if you wanted me to." Terry says kissing her.

On June 30th, Paxton and Sonya were walking out of the hospital from her doctor's appointment. She giggles as she held his hand. "Our baby boy will be here soon. Have you thought of any names?" Paxton shook his head. "No… not yet. Nothing seems perfect." Sonya smiles. "That's so cute Pax. Well I'm sure once he is born it will come to us. Heehee what about godparents?" Paxton rubbed his head. "Ross and Oichi." Sonya nodded. "Ross has a lot of God children at this point. I would have never took him to be great with kids." "Yeah, he is a big softly. Are you ready to go to the new house dad got us?" Sonya nodded. "I'm excited and hungry!" Paxton picks her up carefully and spreads his wings. He lifts off the ground gently and then took off into the sky.

In the forest just outside the town , a portal opened and Alcaeus walked out. He cracks his neck and walked out into a open field. Valeriea had allowed him some free time and he planned on going after Ross's head but she forbid it. He snitched his teeth. "This sucks. Who do I kill now if I can't get Ross…" He sniffs and looks up to see Paxton flying over.

A evil smirk came to his face. "One of Ross's play toys." He held out his hand and a pure black spear appeared. He lifted his hand up. "He can cure my boredom for some time and if I happen to chop his head off then I'll deliver it to Ross haha!"

In a quick motion he launched the spear up to Paxton. The spear multiply into many. Paxton looked down and his eyes widen as the spears rip through his wings. He screams out in pain and flew out of the sky. Sonya screamed as well as he covered her, turning on his back. They landed into the trees. Alcaeus laughed and walked in that direction. His bloodthirsty aura pours out. "We have a score to settle anyways… I hope your ready haha."

Sonya holds her stomach. "Ow…" She had landed on Paxton. Sitting up Paxton hisses out but ignored the pain. "Sonya are you okay?" She nodded. "Your wings!" She says in panic. Two of Paxton's wings were full of holes. "What was that? What happened?" The both suddenly started to shake as they felt a powerful blood lusting aura coming close to them. Sonya started to break out into a sweat. The aura was so strong that it was becoming sickening to her. Paxton stood up spreading all six of his wings. His holy spear came out. "Sonya….if you can move, run back to town." Sonya gulps as she shook more. "Run?" They heard a voice say. "You think I will let you run! Think again!"

Alcaeus ran out of the trees and grabbed Paxton's holy spear. Despite his hand burning from the spear, Alcaeus punched Paxton in the face so hard that he slammed through two or three trees. Alcaeus chuckles and tossed the spear aside. He looked down at a shivering Sonya who covered her stomach. "You…you're with him right?" Sonya was to frighten to even speak. She had never felt such an aura full of hate and blood lust up close like this before. Alcaeus grabbed her hair and pulled it. "Hey, I'm speaking to you. I asked if you were with him?" When Sonya didn't answer he pulled her hair more and threw her up against a tree. She gasps out as she felt pain in her stomach. "S-Stop this…" She says.

Alcaeus walked up to her and knells down. "I won't…not until I have Marie's and Ross's head on a platter." He smacks Sonya two times. "Maybe if I send him your head, he would get a reaction?" He grabs his neck and slams her head into the tree. "Werewolves are very durable and can take a lot of pain." Blood ran down Sonya's forehead. Alcaeus sniffs her and licks the blood. Licking his lips, he chuckled and grabbed her neck. Sonya tried to break free but the pain in stomach started to increase. She felt his hand get tighter and tighter. She claws at him and swipes at his face. "N-No…stop!" She gasps out losing air. Alcaeus chuckled and squeezed harder until he was hit hard in his side.

He let go of Sonya and jumped back holding his side. He growled as he saw Paxon with his demon spear now. "You…keep your hands off her!" Paxton yelled out in anger. Horns appeared on his head. Sonya coughs out and the felt something wet between her legs. She looked down and started to panic. "My…it…broke…oh God…" Paxton frowned hearing this. He had to get her out of here. "Hold on a little longer." He charged at Alcaeus and stabbed him in the shoulder. Alcaeus eyes widen and then he smirked. Grabbing the spear he pushed it deeper into his shoulder until it pierced right though it. Paxton eyes widen at his actions. "Your insane!"

"You damn right!" He grabbed Paxton wings and tore it in half. Again Paxton yells out in pain and drops to the ground. Alcaeus grabbed Paxton's hair and started to absorb his power. He hums out. "The power of an angel and demon…not better then Ross's but its really good." He drags Paxton over to Sonya who was holding her stomach. Alcaeus grabbed the spear in his arm and pulled out. He dropped Paxton in front of Sonya and held the spear up. Her eyes widen in horror. "NO!" Alcaeus stabs Paxton in the stomach with the spear and moved it around laughing. Paxton screams out and his last three remaining wings flapped trying to lift him up. However, Alcaeus made quick work of slicing them in half as well. He laughed. "A angel without wings! How pathetic is that! You dropped your guard and because of that you die." He pulls the spear out of Paxton's stomach. He places a foot on Paxton's head and raises the spear. "Don't worry, Ross and Marie will be joining you very soon!"

Sonya bit her lip as she quickly moved despite going into labor. She reached her hand out for Paxton. Everything looked like it went in slow motion for Paxton. He watched the spear get closer to his face and then he sees Sonya. His eyes widen. 'Sonya?'

Sonya had her eyes open and tears were running down her cheeks. The spear had stabbed her through the back and right through her chest. Blood ran down her chin. "Paxton…" Alcaeus frowned as he lifted the spear with Sonya on it. "Stupid woman…" He removes the spear from her and she falls to the ground on her side. Paxton felt a crack in his chest. "Sonya…Sonya open your eyes…" Sonya don't respond to his calls. His chest started to move up and down in quick breathes. 'No…not again…not again!' He looked at Alcaeus with hate and anger in his eyes as he allowed his demon side to take over. "I'll kill you!" He screamed with tears running down. He got up and slammed Alcaeus through tree after tree away from Sonya's body. "You will pay for what you have done!" He screamed. Alcaeus laughed. "Yes! Yes come at me! Try to kill me! Let that hate fill your body!"

At Sonya's body, a white snake appeared in front of her, making Paxton look back. His eyes widen. "Sonya!" Alcaeus frowned and pushed Paxton off of him and hit him in the head with his spear, pushing him down to the ground. "Don't you dare take your eyes off of me!" The snake looked at Alcaeus and hissed at him before it swallowed Sonya whole.

Alcaeus frowned. "Snakes…" Paxton grunts out as he tried getting up but was pushed down by Alcaeus foot. "You have a lot of nerve boy, attacking my family" Alcaeus looked up to see Markth stepping forward with couple of snakes around him "Gen, take Sonya to Ross" Gen nodded and slithered away. Alcaeus glared at him. "You dare interfere. Do you want die…" He stopped and then his eyes turned bloodshot. "You…You smell just like that woman!"

Markth chuckled "I'm one of the first demons she gave birth too, I'm older than most of the generals know I will not say this again, back away from my nephew" Alcaeus blocked out every word Markth said. Instead he took the spear and stabbed Paxton in his shoulder. "Anyone who shares her blood must die!" Paxton screams out as Alcaeus pushes the spear in deeper. "Die…they all must die! I will kill every demon I see! I will collect the heads of every seed that she spread and when I am done, I will carve that woman into pieces, strip her flesh from her bones, carve my claws into her heart and rip it out! Lilith will pay for ever giving birth to me!" He yelled out as his aura out. Markth's eyes widen in anger and snakes went to Paxton covering him.

Just then a portal opened out and two serpents came out and wrapped around Alcaeus tightly. It gave Paxton enough time to get away. They watched as Orochi step out and the serpents connected to his arm. When his feet hit the ground, the grass started to die out and give a rotten smell. He cracked his neck and looked at Markth. "You…snake king or whatever you call yourself…" Markth with a blank face "Orochi it's been far to long"

"I've come to collect the boy…Valeriea sends her apologizes for him crossing you this day." Alcaeus struggled against the serpents that were wrapped around him tightly. "I won't say it will happen again like I care…but she said she can't afford to lose him just yet." He looked down at Paxton who was breathing heavily. "Raphael's son" A demonic smile came to his face that shook Paxton down to his core. Every bone in his body started to shake and it was like the wind was knocked out of him. Markth bites his lip "You will leave my nephew alone"

Orochi chuckled. "I'd like to send your head to that angel but, I'm only here to collect the boy and nothing more." He turned around and headed to the portal. "Tell your father, that I look forward to seeing him very soon haha." He walked through the portal with Alcaeus glaring at Markth. The portal closed and Paxton started coughing, trying to control his breathing. 'Such power…' Markth walked over and knelled down has snakes removed from him "Paxton" "My, My I felt his power I just had to come and see" Paxton shook and looked to see Phoenix stepping over "Oh my is your nephew alright?" Markth frowned "No my love can you heal him?"

Paxton frowned at them both. Phoenix was about to step over when Raphael dropped down, she grinned "Raphael how lovely to see you" Raphael was silent, he wasn't smiling, he had a very dark look on his face, one Paxton had never seen before. A golden light surrounded him and floated him over to Raphael. From Raphael's anger, the ground started to shake. The tremors could be felt in through town. "Out of respect for your sister I will leave you be…" His wings spread and flapped one time brushing away a boat load of trees around them. "Dad…" Paxton says in a whisper. "If I learn that either of you caused my son harm you both will feel my wrath…" He says in a cold tone. He flies up, creating a deep creator in the ground. Phoenix had wicked smirk on her face "Oh I would never hurt one of Markth's family member's" Markth back up "We didn't do this to him…"

Raphael flew to the hospital. "W-Wait I need to get Sonya!" "She's at the hospital. Ross took her there." Reaching the hospital, Ross was pacing with his shirt covered in blood. Raphael busted through the doors nearly tearing them off. His presence made the demons coward and back away. Ross felt his skin burning and also backed off. "Uncle please…calm down. Demons work here and I can't handle your light." Raphael sighs and calms down, but still clearly angry. He kept Paxton inside the healing bubble. "Let me out! I need to get to Sonya! Let me out!" He yelled. Raphael ignored him as he sat down. Ross took another step back. He couldn't get near Raphael until he fully calmed down. "Sonya is in the back Pax…they are working on her now. You need to get healed right now. What the hell happened?"

Paxton frowned. "Alcaeus…he attacked us while I was flying and Sonya." He places his hands over his face. "She protected me when I was about to get stabbed…I feel so damn useless. She was in labor and she still took that blow for me. If I lose her…I…I don't know what I would do." He cries out. A portal opened and Charlotte rushed out in panic. She was stopped however by Raphael's angry aura. Raphael got up and let Paxton out of the bubble when all his major wounds were healed. He walked past Charlotte without a word and left. Charlotte bit her lip and rushed to Paxton. She dropped down and held him tightly as he cried. "It's okay. She will be fine." Ross went to him and drops down as well. He grabbed Paxton's hand. "She's strong Paxton. She won't let something like this slow her down." Paxton tightens his grip on Ross's hand.

Raphael was standing on top of the hospital when a demon messenger appeared. He held up a mirror and Lucifer, in his demon form, appeared. "Ralph…what happened?" Raphael was silent. "Come on speak to me…what happened." Raphael glared down at the demon. The demon felt its skin started to burn. It started to bubble and then exploded with a splat. Lucifer frowned as the mirror was smashed by one of his wings. 

Gabriel and Haniel dropped down next to him "brother… calm down… Father is getting worried…" Gabriel said softly. Haniel nodded and looked up to see Uriel dropped down "Raphy…" Raphael spreads his wings and flies away from his siblings. "Leave me be…" He says coldly to them. A roar of lightning made Gabriel, Haniel and Uriel to look up "father is telling us to back off lets leave Raphy be…" Uriel said softly and flew up flying away. Gabriel sighed and followed Uriel, Haniel frowned "it will be alright brother' she said following the her siblings.

Inside, a demon doctor had came over to Paxton and the others. She had taken them to a room and was looking at his back. Ross had a pissed look on his face when Paxton showed his wings. "He…ripped all your wings apart…" He grips his fist. "That bastard…I'll kill him. I swear it, he is dead…" Charlotte had a calm look on her face, but her bubbling anger was building up inside. "Paxton…what else happened…" Paxton sighs as the doctor worked on his wings. "Well…my uncle showed up and took Sonya to Ross." Ross turned his head. "That snake huh…" "Alcaeus lost his mind and then a portal opened up." He started to shake. "Serpents appeared and he was captured by…Orochi…" Ross and Charlotte eyes widen. She grabbed Paxton by the shoulders. "Did he do anything to you!? Did he lay hand on you at all!?" She asked as her fear and anger came out. Paxton shook his head. "No…but he wanted me to tell dad that he would see him soon…or something like that…he left and then dad came and got me…" Charlotte frowned.

"What about Sonya!? My son!? I need to be with them!" The doctor frowned. "I'm sorry but you have injuries that I need to tend to. You're not healing like you should be and your wings…you will be unable to fly for some time…they are damaged very badly. I can feel a strong dark aura mixed in them that has stopped your rapid healing." Ross sighs. "I'll check on her Paxton. Just fixed up okay?" He says walking out. Paxton bit his lip. 'Sonya…"

In the delivery room in the back of the ER, Sonya was laying down on the bed passed out, Zach had gave her a shot of epidural in case she woke up, Nurses where on stand by near him has he surgically cut Sonya's tummy open, once he successfully given her a C-section, he reach in and gently took out the baby, a loud cry echoed in the room. Zach smiled "Nurse" she nodded and stepped over with a blue blanket "clean him" he said cutting the cord "You two help me clean her up while I stable her up" the nodded and stepped over, the nurse who had the baby stepped to the baby sink and gently washed him off.

The door opened "Wait you can't come in here, Doctor Zach is" Zach looked up "it's alright nurse" she frowned and nodded walking away. Ross walked in. "Sonya!? The baby!? Are they both okay?" He asked.

"she's alright, I had to give her a C-Section" Zach said has the nurse who finished cleaning the baby wrapped him gently with blanket "Give him to Ross, he will take him to Paxton" the nurse nodded and stepped over "Healthy baby boy" she smiled. Ross took the baby and opened the blanket and chuckled. "This should cheer him up. Thank you." He rushed out and went back to the room where Paxton and Charlotte was.

Paxton had his face in his hand. What was left of his wings were bandaged up. Charlotte was on the phone with Adrian tell him what happened so he could tell Lucifer. The door opened and Ross walked in. "Pax…your son." Paxton's head snapped up and looked at Ross. He looked down at the bundle. "My son?" Ross walked up to him and put the baby in his arms. "Sonya is okay. Zach had to give her a C-section." Paxton looked down at the bundle in his arms and moved the blanket to the side. His eyes widen to see his son had white and pink hair mixed in and his eye color. He looked up at Paxton and smiled. Tears came to Paxton's eyes. "My son…Semyaza…" Ross smiled. "Nice name." Charlotte walked over and smiled. "He is so tiny and cute. He has yours and Sonya's hair color." Paxton felt his heart swell up looking down at Semyaza. "When can I see Sonya?" Ross frowned. "I guess Zach will send someone in here and let us know the details." Paxton sighs but nodded.

Markth sighed "Well that was just rare for him to lose his cool" Phoenix chuckled "I find it thrilling" Markth shook his head, he turned to see someone with a black hoodie, black men's skinny jeans and back vans walk over "about time, we were waiting" he heard a sighed "Do you know how hard it is to full take control of him? He's stronger then I thought he would be" Phoenix chuckled "Clover how's life in your brother?" Clover sighed "I don't know? Boring? Al he thinks about is that disgusting fallen angel and his half hyriid children when can I make a move on Zach and kill him? Better yet Kill Jess" his face was grabbed by Phoenix "she is with child, you will not lay a finger on her is that" Clover shook "Y-Yeah…." Markth chuckled at her. "You will wait and keep watch" Phoenix said letting his face go, Clover nodded "What of my son? What are you gonna do with his body? Is he still in a coma?" "Yes.. Regina's magic… it seems I cannot break… he is stuck in a coma for now" Clover bites his lip "Now then, you may leave" Clover sighed "Very well" he turned and walked away. Phoenix looked down and saw some blood on the ground and knelled lifting her hand over it a light appeared has the started to glow "How interesting, this most be the boys blood" Markth raised his eyebrow "you gonna take it?" Phoenix "you now me, I find that interesting" she said picking up a small rock and using magic transformed it into a vile, the blood floated up and dropping into the Vile "Lets go home" Markth nodded to her. 

At the hospital, Paxton was now in the room with Sonya with Semyaza in his arms. Ross had left to give him some time alone. Charlotte had left to go report to Lucifer. Sonya was sleeping soundly with no wounds on her. 'I guess that snake healed her enough for her body to finish the job…' He grabbed her hand. "Sonya, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you…" He squeezes her hand. "Please wake up…our son is waiting for you…" He felt a squeeze on his hand. "Pax…" Paxton smiled brightly as Sonya opened her eyes slightly. "Hey…" "Hey." He kissed the back of her hand. "How are you feelings?" Sonya sighs. "Like I was hit by a plane…" She then gasps. "Our baby!?" She tried sitting up, but Paxton stopped her. "It's okay. Semyaza was born very healthy." "Semyaza?" Paxton stood up and showed her their son. Her eyes widen. "Our baby…" Paxton smiles and places him in her arms. "I named his Semyaza if that's okay?" Sonya smiled and rubbed his tiny hand. "It's a beautiful name Paxton. He has our hair color. So cute!" Paxton chuckles and sits back down. "I'm glad your both okay." Sonya looks at him. "I'm glad your okay." She looked around. "Where is your dad? I thought he would be here?" Paxton frowned. "I'm not sure…he is very angry. I've never seen him like that but, I can't even sense him anymore. I hope he doesn't do something stupid." Sonya grabs his hand. "I'm sure he will be fine. He must have gone to calm down. There are a lot of demons here. I don't think he want to hurt you or Semyaza." Paxton rubs his head. "Yeah…"

July came, it was the 22nd of July. Jess was on a private Jet with Aii and Akalia who was transformed into a smaller version from Aii's fox fire magic. Jess was wearing a plum solid short sleeve maternity top and Maternity dark blue denim skinny jeans and white vans. She's been on the jet for a day know, it was in the afternoon and Jess looked down to see the kingdom. She smiled "This will be the first time coming here in Xacron, it's very beautiful" the speaker came on "This is your captain, we have arrived at Xacron, we will be landing soon" the captain said over the speaker. She smiled has a flight attendant came over "Lady Jess please buckle up" Jess nodded buckled up, Aii came out with Aerith who was in a very cute Cheetah & Burgundy Short, shoe and headband Set. Aii put Aerith in a toddler booster chair that was on the jet's chair. Bucking her up, Aii next to her buckled up also "So the reason why you didn't bring Michael?" Jess sighed "Because he's been hovering over me…." Aii chuckled "Yeah he has been"

In the kingdom, Thalia was walking around looking for Takara. She has sent a limo to the airport to pick up Jess and the others. "Where has she run off to now?" She sighs as she walked into the hall. She heard giggling.

Following the echos of the giggles she saw Takara sitting on the floor wearing a pink shirt and white shorts with a bow in her hair. In front of her was a boy with light blue hair and eyes who looked like he was making animals out of water. "Pretty!" She says clapping her hands. The boy blushed. "Thank you. ." "Takara sweetheart. What are you doing." The boy looked up at Thalia and stood up quickly. "Lady Thalia…" He bows. Thalia looks at the boy. "Your mother name is Tabitha right? So that means your Yaris?" He nodded. Takara stood up. "He my friend Grandma!" Thalia smiled at her. "I see. Well say good bye to him for now. We have to get you ready for our company." Takara nodded. "Ris can come?"

Yaris blushed and looked down. "I… I have more work to do. Bye Kara." He quickly ran off. Thalia chuckled. "So cute. Come along Takara." Takara was looking at the direction Yaris ran but then followed her grandmother.

The plain on the ground, Jess stepped out of the plain, Wii behind caring Aerith. There was black limo near the plain has their bags where put in the trunk of the limo. The driver bowed "Lady Jess I'm here to pick you up and drive you too the royal castle" Jess smiled "Thank you" she walked over to limo has the door was open for her, she stepped in. Aii followed her input Aerith in her booster seat. The driver got in started the car and started to drive off. 

The driver drove them into the second entrance that led them straight to the kingdom. It took about another hour to get there. Soon they pulled up at the front where Hayate and Rune was waiting with a few girls. The driver got out and open the door for Jess. "Ah, Lady Jess how was the flight?" Hayate asked. Jess smiled "Very good" she said getting out, Aii got out with Aerith, she giggled "Pretty!"

"Why don't we get you all settled into a room for now. Sakamoto is in a meeting right now and without his word you can't see Oichi. My son is quite cautious these days but after all that happened who can blame him." Hayate says with a smile. Jess chuckled "Of course, thank you"

They suddenly saw a large shadow flying over them. Looking up they saw Terrance in his dragon form flying towards the back of the castle with crates hanging from his mouth. "Terrance has been helping us rebuild and setting up stronger defenses. Brother you can go. I'll escort them to the rooms." Rune nodded and walked off. Aerith giggled "Dragun!" Jess chuckled "Dr-as-gon, with on o hunny" Aerith smiled at her "Dr..a..gon! Dragon!" Jess giggled "Very good hunny"

They walked up the stairs and walked through the large doors. Jess then saw Rinko walk by. His tails were out and the boys were entangled in them, giggling. Rinko's tails smoother them, tickled them, and bounced them all while he was reading a book. The triplets were delighted with this. Jess giggled "Well hello my faviort4e triplets! Aerith's eyes widen "Down!" Aii smiled putting down Aerith who rushed over "Jay! Jay!" Jess gasped "Aerith sweetie next to mommy" 

Hayate smiled. "I think it's okay. Rinko takes very good care of the kids while Sakamoto is busy." Aerith rushed over to Rinko who noticed her. He stopped walking and put the triplets down. Jayden smiled. "Auntie hi!" He says waving. He looked at Aerith and smiled to. "HI! We play!" He says pointing at Rinko. Jess giggled "Yes I can see hunny" Aerith snuggled Jay "Jay!"

Rinko looked over at Jess. "Good day. We were just heading to the play room for a while. Aerith is welcome to join us if you wish." Aerith gasped and looked up at her "Mama play?" Jess smiled "Sure go ahead Akalia" Akalia who finally got out of the limo walked over "Go with Aerith" Akalia looked like a normal size white wolf from Aii's fox fire nodded her wolf head and knelled down and Aerith giggled rushing over and climbed on her "Play!" Jess chuckled. 

Rinko grabs the triplets with his tails and walked off. They giggled as he bounced them on his tail. "Such a tragic man. Apparently, hunters killed his clan for such needless things." Hayate says leading them inside the castle. Jess frowned 'hunters…' Aii frowned also 'hunters.. I know what if feels like for a family to be killed by hunters' they followed them,

Inside they saw a huge stair case that lead to the next level. They also saw a few guards and maids running around. Hayate led them upstairs were they ran into Thalia with Takara beside her. Thalia was talking to Silver and Lucien. They felt a dark vibe coming from her. "I see… keep a look out for her and report back to me if she so much as get out of line." They nodded at her and walked off. "Grandmother?" Hayate called out. The dark vibe disappeared, and Thalia smiled. "Hello. I see you have welcomed our important guest." Takara peak from behind Thalia and smiled. "Auntie is here!" She was wearing a cute sunflower dress and white sandals. Her hair was also long, flowing down her back. She skipped to Jess and hugged her. "Auntie!" She giggled. Jess giggled "Hey there sweetie, you look so adorable!" Aii smiled down at her "so cute" "Aerith is with your brothers Takara" Takara giggled "Auntie up!" Jess poked her cheek "I can't hunny pregnant" 

Takara pouted. "Kara sweetie, go ahead to the play room and let her get settled in." "Mmm… okay…bye auntie." She runs off and behind her a guard followed. Thalia smiled. "Welcome to our home. It's not much after the war and all but Seth and Sakamoto are doing their best to build it back up. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." "Thank you for having me Lady Thalia"

"Sakamoto's meeting will be ending in about 45 minutes if everything goes well. Hayate will come and escort you to his chambers and then we all can get ready for a nice dinner. I'm sure Oichi would want us to enjoy her birthday with smiling faces." Jess chuckled "I would love to see her soon"

"Now, then get some rest. I must return to Seth. I have a feeling he will wake up soon." She waves at them and walks off. Hayate led Jess down the hall where he stopped in front of a door. He opened it. "Here is where you will be staying." Jess nodded "Thank you Hayate" she smiled stepping and her eyes widen at the room, it was a very large luxury room with gold, cream and soft green color "Wow this is a nice room" Hayate chuckled and stepped over to a double door opening "we have this room made for Aerith, connecting to your room" Jess stepping over and she gasped again to see a princess theme like room "Wow she would love this room" "That's good. We put a lot of effort into it." Hayate says with a smile.

Once Hayate left "she sat down as Aii put down the luggage and start to unpack, her stomach growled "I'm feeling hungry" Aii chuckled "let me finish and I walk you to find the kitchen" Jess smiled "I would love that"

In the playroom, the kids were playing with toys. Rinko was sitting down reading. Takara was skipping to the room when she ran into someone, making her fall. She looked up to see Mimi wearing a thin skirt and low cut string shirt. Mimi frowned and looked down. "Stupid brat what where your going." Takara frowned. "Move mean lady!" She yelled. Mimi rolled her eyes. "If you were Sakamoto's niece I would have taken care of you by now." Takara ran up to her and kicked her in the leg. "MEAN LADY!" She yelled and ran off.

Mimi growls and chased after her. "RIN RIN!" Takara yelled out as she got to the play room. She rushed in and as soon as Mini walked in a tail wrapped around her neck. Rinko walked out. "Care to explain what it is your doing Mimi?" Mimi gasps out. "We were only playing… I swear…I would never want to bring harm to sweet little Takara." Rinko narrows his eyes and tosses her into the wall. "Leave my sight unless you wish for death." He says walking back into the room, closing the door. Mimi glared at the door and got up. She straightens herself out. "It's okay… Once I claim Sakamoto you all will be thrown out of my kingdom and watch as I take place as his Queen." She smirked and walked off to get Sakamoto from his meeting.

In Terrance's forest area, Terry and River were sleeping on the bed. They've bene sleeping for two days. River stirred awake and sat up in her white Flowery Camisole in Contrast Lace bra and short set, she yawned and looked at Terry smiling at him. He had scratches all over his back and bite marks on his shoulders and neck 'I think I went to rough…' she suddenly felt sick to her stomach, frowning she got off the bed fast and rushed to the bathroom. Reaching the bathroom she quickly emptied her stomach. Terry in the room leaned on his arm waking up, a sound went through his ears, he heard River throwing up in the bathroom. 

He yawns and cracks his neck. The scratches on his back started to heal as he gets up and opens the drawer. 'Dad said to give her this a few weeks after.' He pulled out a box of pregnancy tests. He got up and went to the door. He bends down and holds her hair back and rubbed back. "Hey River. When you're done. Take two of these." He says putting the box on the sink edge. River looked up at him and frowned "You had tests….?" She asked but started to throw up. he stepped to and rubbed her back "yeah dad set everything up…" River relaxed against the toilet "Can you make me some ginger tea….?" Terry chuckled "you done throwing up?" River nodded "yeah… I'll take the test while you make me some tea okay? And can you call my mom for me?" Terry chuckled "Sure love but why?" "Well a normal ultrasound machine can't work on dragon's…. you know"

"I don't but that's for the heads up on that.", He says chuckling. "Take the test and I'll he right back." River nodded has he closed the door. River stood up and reached for the cabinet and opened it. Taking out mouth wash, she started to rinse her mouth. When she was done, she reached for the test 'can I be really pregnant…?' she smiled 'me pregnant…?' she giggled softly and started to take the test.

Back in Xacron, Jess and Aii were walking around to find the kitchen. She was rubbing her stomach "I know sweetie mama is hungry too" she turned the corner and bumped into someone making her back up "Watch where you going witch!" a woman rudely snapped at Jess Aii growled "How dare you speak to Lady Jess like that! You should be the one that's careful she is with child!" Jess sighed "Aii I'm fine" she looked at the woman and smiled extending her hand "Jessica Mikcloud" Mimi looked at her and frowned extend her hand "Mimi, Sakamoto's secretary" taking Jess's but soon has she took Jess's her eyes widen went to her knee gasping, Jess's Lacrima crystal glowed "You should be careful Miss Mimi" Mimi glared at her.

"Jessica" she turned and smiled brightly "Sakamoto!" she giggled letting go of Mimi's hands "How was your meeting?" Aii was still narrowing at Mimi. "Tiring… what are you doing to Mimi… better yet never mind. What are you doing wondering around here." Jess rubbed her tummy "I was getting hungry"

Mimi got up and walked by Jess. "My Lord! I was on the way to come get you!" She got up close on Sakamoto pushing her breast on him. Jess's eyes widen slightly and narrowed 'what the fuck…?'

Sakamoto held out a folder. "Go put this in my office and dress more appropriately. If the people see you dressing so whorish it will give me a bad name." Mimi frowned. "Whorish…" "Go on…" "Yes… my lord…" She bit her lip and walked away. "Anyways… you two shouldn't be wondering around in another kingdom. That's why we have guards to escort you around in case something like that happens." Jess walked Mini with a deep glare, Aii frowned "Lady Jess?" Jess turned to Sakamoto and smiled "still hungry and I would love to see my sister" 

Sakamoto sighs. "follow me." He walked by them. As they walked down the hall various people kept coming up to Sakamoto asking him to sigh some documents and asking his opinions on things. They were about to reach his room when a beautiful woman stopped him. She had curly blue hair and blue eyes and was wearing a light brown suit. "Prince Sakamoto! I'm glad I caught up with you." Sakamoto sighs. "What can I do for you Tabitha." The woman grins. "The way you say my name is very sexy you know." She looked back at Jess and Aii and frowned. "Maybe we can have a chat else where…? No need to let outsiders hear our conversations." Jess frowned at her 'other woman trying to take Sakamoto from Oichi!' Aii narrowed slightly at Tabitha

Tabitha reached up to touch his face but he smacked it away. "You are standing between me and Oichi. If you don't move I'll carve you to pieces." Tabitha pouted. "Aw, your no fun. Your father liked my advances." "I'm not my father and I doubt he would go for a woman like you." He walked by her. Tabitha chuckled. "Oh well. I'll try again some other time." Jess bites her lip "Harlot" Aii growled and followed Sakamoto

Reaching his room door, the guards opened it and he walked in. There was a maid already inside who has finished clothing Oichi, getting her ready for the ultrasound. She turned and smiled. "Prince Sakamoto." She bows. "Lady Oichi is ready and the doctor shall be here in a few moments." She looked at Jess and down at her belly. "I will quickly go and hurry up the lunch cart for you my lady." Jess giggled "Oh thank you! olives, tons of raw beef and some 0 negative blood please"

"I shall take my leave now." Sakamoto nodded and she left. Sakamoto walked up to the bed and rubbed Oichi's head. He smiled softly at her. "Happy birthday hun…today we are going to find the gender of our twins." Jess smiled and leaned down kissing her cheek "Hey there sis" she gently took Oichi's hand putting it on her tummy "25 weeks, he is growing good. I don't know the name yet but it will come to me Godmama" Aii smiled at them.

"You two aren't that far apart really. Oichi's 23 weeks now." Sakamoto says taking a seat. "I hope she's not upset on how much she's missed…" He sighs sadly. "Every now and then her body reacts to something like her body is trying to call her soul home but nothing ever happens. I don't know how to keep this up without her." Jess chuckled "she would be surprised first then maybe feel upset"

The door opened and Julian walked in with a bag. Sakamoto smiled. "Thanks for looking after Oichi, Julian." Julian signs. "It was a order from my King. I couldn't go against it. Do you have everything ready for me?" Sakamoto nodded. "Over in the side room." "Good. Then I will get set up shortly." He walked over to the room.

They then heard laughing and giggling coming down the hall. "Here they come." Sakamoto says sighing. The triplets, using their speed, rushed in. "Daddy!" They yelled out tackling his legs. Sakamoto chuckled as they started climbing up to him. Rinko walked in with Takara on his shoulders. She was frowning and behind him was Akalia and Aerith "Sakamoto… Takara is upset." "What's wrong with her." Takara held her arms up. "Mean lady! I kicked her! She chased me daddy! She did! She did!" Takara says getting upset. Jess frowned "Who chased you sweetie, tell you auntie Jess and she teach her a lesson" Aii chuckled "protective aunt"

Sakamoto frowned and got up putting the boys on the floor. "Who chased you sweetie?" "the woman Mimi. She claims they were just playing. I'd like to snap her neck a couple of times if you don't mind." Sakamoto took Takara away from Rinko and held her. "No, I'll deal with her…" Jess frowned 'her again…'

"Excuse me?" They looked to see the maid had come back with the food cart and had brought along Yaris to help. "I have lunch for you and the kids sir." Rinko steps to the side as she brings it in. Yaris looks up and frowns. "What's wrong with Kara?" Sakamoto raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" Yaris looks down. "I'm sorry… I'm….um Yaris… I play with Kara sometimes." Takara pops her head up and smiled. "He my friend! Down Daddy!" Sakamoto frowned but put her down. Takara giggled and ran to Yaris. "My friend Ris!" She held his hand making him blush. Jess chuckled "How cute!" Aerith giggled "Me friends too?"

Sakamoto kept his frown. "Your friend…" Rinko chuckled. "Jealous papa?" Sakamoto glared at him and then sighs. "Let's get something to eat so we can see your siblings in your moms tummy okay?" Takara nodded and then frowned. "Auntie beat up the mean lady!?" She asked pointing at Jess. Sakamoto chuckled. "Your auntie is pregnant. It wouldn't be good for her to beat anyone up." Takara pouted. Jess laughed "Oh please I've fought assassin wolfs being pregnant and faced Dorian, I think a rude vampire woman would be no problem" Aii snickered, Aerith giggled "Mama is strong!" Jess poked Takara "If that rude lady try's to be rude again to you, you tell me or papa okay? Knowing me I would blast her into outer space" Aerith grinned and put her hands up "Outer SPACE!" 

Takara giggled. The maid quickly set up a small table for the kids and set a snack out. She then made Jess a plate. "My Lady, you can make yourself comfortable on the couch and eat. Whatever you need you only need to ask. My name is Stefanie." She bows slightly and held the plate up to her. Jess smiled "Thank you" she sat down.

Once everyone got settled down with food Julian set up a large TV set so everyone could see. He hooked his tablet up to the TV. "Ready?" Sakamoto nodded and held Oichis hand. Aii put Aerith next to Jess and she giggled "Ready!" Jess smiled "me also Sakamoto"

Pulling back the blankets and lifting up her shirt he put some gel on her belly and rubbed the wand around. An image pops up and they could see the image of the twins. Takara smiled. "Sissys!" Sakamoto chuckled. "We don't just yet Kara." Jess smiled bright "Aww!" Aerith giggled "Babies!"

Julian rubbed the wand around some more. "They sure are stubborn…" He finally stops. "There… congratulations. Looks like she was right. Oichi will be having two girls." Takara jumps up. "Yay! Sassy's!" Jess clapped her hands "Amazing! Two nieces!" Aerith giggled "Girls!"

Terry pour the hot water a mug, he put the ginger tea back in the water and string it with a spoon, his phone rang. He knew it was Rania, he had left her a message because she never picked up. Answer it "Rania" "Oh Terry dear, how are you and River doing?" "Fine. I believe River is pregnant and she told me to call you."

Terry heard her gasp softly "I see, If she is pregnant a ultrasound machine cannot penetrate through dragon skin, that's why we have something stronger for dragon skin, if you want your father to come and pick it up we can give him it, it's called the Dragon's Eye it's been in our family for generations. Me and Kaname have to do a mission for Jetter so we cannot come I'm afraid"

Terry rubbed his head. "My dad is in Xacron and he doesn't actually carry a phone with him… I guess I could call Sakamoto and have him pass on the message… that will have to do. Thank you." Rania chuckled "anything for my future son in law" Terry flushed, River came into the kitchen and held it up "Positive! I'm pregnant!" she smiled with happy tears "where gonna have a baby!" Rania still on the phone gasped "Yay! I'm gonna be a grandma! Kaname! River is pregnant!" Terry heard Haru instead "That filthy dog got my Sister pregnant!? She's mine!" Terry sighed and hanged up not wanting to hear Haru's voice anymore.

"I gotta call Sakamoto so he can get in contact with my dad. Your mom said she has something called the dragons eyes. They are on a mission so they can't come. My dad will bring it to us." River giggled and skipped over taking her tea sipping it.

Sakamoto was looking at the ultrasound photos. "My baby girls…" He smiled. Everyone was still eating when his phone rings. He sighs and picks it up. "Hello?" "Hey! It's Terry. Look are you near my dad?" "Terry? Mmm… your dad is out in the courtyard moving somethings around. Do you need him?" "Yeah it's like really important. I know you are with Oichi and the kids but can you tell him that I need him to pick something up from Rania and then bring it to me?" "Uh sure…" "Thanks! I owe you one!" Terry hangs up making Sakamoto frown. "I hated when he does that." He gets up. "I will be right back." He says heading to the door. Jess smiled and started to hum then started to sing.

"Lavender's blue,

Dilly dilly,

Lavenders green.

When I am King,

Dilly dilly,

You shall be Queen.

Who told you so,

Dilly dilly,

Who told you so?

T'was my own heart,

Dilly dilly,

That told me so." Aerith giggled and hummed with her mother, Aii chuckled sitting on the floor listening to Jess sing. 

"Call up your men, Dilly dilly, Set them to work.

Some to the plow, Dilly dilly, Some to the fork.

Some to make hay, Dilly dilly, Some to cut corn.

While you and I, Dilly dilly, Keep ourselves warm.

Lavender's green, Dilly dilly, Lavender's blue.

If you love me, Dilly dilly, I will love you.

Let the birds sing, Dilly dilly,

Let the lambs play. We shall be safe,

Dilly dilly,

Out of harms way.

I love to dance,

Dilly dilly, I love to sing.

When I am Queen, Dilly dilly,

You'll be my King.

Who told me so,

Dilly dilly, Who told me so?

I told myself, Dilly dilly,

I told me so." Aerith giggled "Mama sing pretty!" Jess chuckled and started to ear her food and drink her water and blood.

Sakamoto headed to the court yard and saw Terrance sitting down in his human form eating some meat he had hunted down. "Terrance?" Terrance turned to him. "My prince what can I do for you?" "No need for the prince stuff. I got a call from Terry he needs you to pick up something from Rania and then bring it to him." Terrance frowned. "Did he say what it was?" Sakamoto shook his head. "You want me to call him?" "Yes please." Sakamoto called Terry back and handed Terrance the phone. "Hello?" "Ter it's me. What do you need?" "Oh! Dad! Look, don't say anything yet but River is pregnant! We found out this morning." "Ah, so you need the dragon's eye." "Yeah! That thing. Can you get it?" "Sure, I will be there as soon as I can." "Thanks dad!" Terrance chuckled as Terry hangs up. He handed the phone back to Sakamoto.

"I have some errands to run for Terry, but it will only take a few moments." Sakamoto nodded. "Go ahead, take your time. I'm sure its important." Terrance gets up. "Thank you." He walks off as his wings appeared. He took off quickly and disappeared high into the sky. Rune walked over. "What's going on?" Sakamoto shrugs. "Don't know. It's about Terry so who knows." He turns around and walks back inside.

Kaci growled at the Tv, him and Dustin where playing video games. Dustin and Joseph came over to spend time with him, Ross has been going to Paxton's a lot "What cheap shot was that?!" he snapped at Dustin, he grinned "Oh come on! I got the hammer and you walked right into it!" he laughed. Joseph holding Azaya who was kicking her legs staring at them with wide eyes, he chuckled "Looks like discovering her feet is the new big thing in her life know" Kaci chuckled "Oh yeah, she loves it when Ross plays with her feet like Peek a boo, she loves that when I do it but she wont be so excited like with Ross" Kaci pouted, Dustin chuckled "She's a daddy's girl brother and your just the mama" Kaci growled "Shut up!" he shouted with a red face. A portal appeared and Ross walked out of it with cookie box, Kaci smiled "Ross your home!" "Yo!" Dustin chuckled. Azaya notices Ross and her eyes went wide more and happily kicked her feet more but end up kicking Joseph in the leg a little to hard even for a baby "Ow, wow your strong, must be that demon vampire strength in you"

Ross walked over and took her from him. "That's a good thing." He looked at Kaci. "I'm going to be helping Paxton move into their new house soon. He said your welcome to come if you wanted." Azaya then started to fuss, Kaci waked over has Ross looked in her month "she's teething late, only her demon fangs first, it must be painful…" Kaci frowned "Oh my poor baby" Kaci kissed her forehead "Oh I would love to help, who will watch Azaya" Dustin stood up "We will! We need the practice, Joseph what do you say?"

"That's fine. You're the one who needs the practice." Joseph says checking his phone. "I've got enough from watching Zane and Oichi's kids every now and then." Dustin pouted "Hey! I baby sitting little Rosie"

Terry and River cuddled on the couch on the porch, enjoying the found of nature. River was snacking on some Vanilla Ice cream, hearing someone walk up to them, they looked to see Terrance. River giggled "Hello Terrance" he chuckled at her "Hello there mama to be" River giggled flushed "you have the stone?" Terry asked, Terrance nodded lifted it up, the dragons eye stone was a smooth clear blue crystal like rock "lay down River, I wanna be the first to see this before anyone else" River smiled brightly moved Terry and laid down on the couch. Terrance stepped over and placed the stone on river's tummy. Terry watched has Terrance spoke Dovahkiin, language of the dragons and Terry understood him. "Bex" he said and the stone glowed and had a magical hologram like effect appear above it, he say like it was normal ultrasound, Terrance moved the stone slightly over River's tummy and stopped, he grinned widely "Twins" River's eyes widen "T-Twin…s?!"

Terry chuckled. "Cool! We get two on our first try!" Terrance ruffled Terry's head. "You aren't the one who is going to be going though the cycles like River. Make sure you make her as comfortable as you can okay?" Terry nodded and smiled at River. "Isn't it great though River!? We could get mini me's! Or even much better mini you's!" River giggled "Yes!" then she panic "Dragon pregnancy's… I think it would be best if I Stay here… I mean I bought the house but here it's peaceful…maybe after the twins are born we can move in the house…" Terrance nodded "Dragon pregnancy's… yes dangerous because of their temper" River flushed and pouted "Papa… told me mother destroyed a whole town while pregnant with Haru… over… not getting the right meal… it was a small town though…" she looked nervous "I don't wanna destroy Ravenswood…" 

Terry smiled. "No biggie then. We can stay here until the twins are born. I'll get you whatever you need. There won't be any shortage of food and this place here is like untouched by weather so it will stay pretty like this forever!" Terrance chuckled. "Its because this place was created for me." They looked at him. "Before you were born, my clan was already on the verge of being wiped out. Seeing us in our state Deerward, the deity of earth and nature came to me and offered to create a land where only us dragons will be able to live in peace." Terrance looked out into the wild. "This place was created, and the nature remains untouched because of his blessings. Only one with dragon's blood or the mate of a dragon can be brought here." He then got a sad look in his eye. "It was just me though…I was the only one who survived the onslaught of my brethren…" Terry frowned. "Dad…" River frowned "me and my family are what's left of the pure Dova Clan…"

Terrance quickly smiled. "You know I brought your mother here." He pointed over to the waterfall. "We had a cabin right up there and you were actually conceived and born here. This land had already accepted you and that's why I thought it would be a perfect place for you and River." Terry's cheeks turned red slightly. He rubbed his head. "Wow…thanks dad…I mean it and you're not alone anymore you know that right? I'm here now and River to and your going to have grandbabies so I know we can't replace the family you lost a long time ago but…" Terrance laughs and rubs Terry's head. "I know son and I thank you both for making a dream come true. I get to watch my son grew into a fine young man, marry a beautiful woman, and I am luckily to know that I'll have grands soon. I couldn't be anymore happier." He says with a bright smile that matched Terry's smile on occasions.

River giggled and snuggled into Terry "Now next is your mother, Nia" she kissed terry's cheek "Tomorrow though" she yawn "I'm exhausted…." Terrance chuckled "dragon pregnancy's River is gonna be tired more and more Terry make her comfy while she is here" "Of course. With this place I'm sure it won't be hard." Terrance smiled. "I wish you both a happy future. I need to get back to Sakamoto and Oichi. I have offered them my services. It is the least I can do for all the damage I caused." Terry nodded and watched as Terrance spreads his wings. Just before he took flight he stopped and frowned. "Ter…one more thing and if River doesn't remember what I says, tell her again…If her parents and brother come to this place that is fine. However, I know about the hostile presence her brother has for you. This land will not allow another dragon to harm another even if they are half. As well if he does try anything, this land love you because you share blood with me. It will banish him from this place, and he will never be allowed to step foot here ever again." Terry frowned but nodded. "That's only if they come here to visit River though. Make sure they know this as well. If you need me, you know how to contact me." Terry smiled and watched him fly off.

The day went on, It was 1am, Jess walking out of the bathroom wearing pink black lace pajama set, she had to wake up to go pee. Then her tummy grumbled making her sigh 'it's too late to call for a midnight snack… I'll just go to kitchen' earlier during the day Julian has showed her the kitchen in case she had a middle hunger. Walking over to one of the chair's, she picked up her matching robe and slipped it and her a pair of black slippers. She walked to the door quietly and left the room heading for the kitchen.

In the hall's a figure walked down to Sakamoto's and Oichi's room. The guards were there until they saw the figure. "You…you should not be here." In front of them was Mimi wearing a housecoat and barefoot. She smirked. "We had a deal boys. Do you want to back off now?" The guards frowned and sighed and left their stations. Mimi giggled and opened the door and closed it gently. There were a few scent candles lit in the room that gave off a sweet smell that overlapped Oichi scent, so that she wouldn't attract others.

Mimi tips toes over to Sakamoto's side of the bed. He was out cold due to major stress and tiredness. She knew on some occasions he was a deep sleeper. She removed her housecoat and chuckled. She was wearing a purple sexy nightwear lace hook that she stole from Oichi's closet. She had to shrink it down for it to fit but it would do. Oichi's scent was still in the outfit. 'With her scent he won't be able to tell the difference.' She licks her lips. 'All I need to do is to get his seed and when I get pregnant he will have no choice but to make me his wife and leave that dirty dog."

She pulls the blanket from over Sakamoto. He was wearing a t-shit and black shorts. She glanced over to Oichi was still other then her breathing. Her smirked wide. "Wherever you are, I hope you are watching. I'm going to take Saki right here and now, in your bed right next to you. Severs you right." She lifts her lip and gets on top of Sakamoto. She lays down on him and kisses his cheek and then his neck. She got no response from him. She frowned and nibbled on his ears. She heard him breath out sharply. "Ichi…" He mumbles out. Mimi kisses him on his cheek then down his jaw line and then down to his neck. She rubbed her hands gently over his shirt and then slipped them under. She rubbed her hands all over his stomach and tranced his muscle lines with her fingers. She rocked her lower half against him feeling a slight bump under her. She frowned. 'Come on…get a hard on…that wolf can't be the only thing that turns you on!' She sat up and put her breast in his face.

She heard him sniff. "Oichi…" She felt the lump get bigger but a frown was still on her face. 'All you can think about is that stupid girl! Think about me dammit!' She felt a hand rubbed her thigh and she tensed up for a second. "Oichi…" He mumbles out again. Mimi bit her lip as she moved his hand and slips down to his shorts. 'Fine! Screw the foreplay! I'll skip to the main meal' She says to herself. She pulls his shorts down half way and blushed when she saw his member already poking out. 'Big…' She sighs and moves back on top of him. "Saki…I have always loved you. You will be one with me now." She leans down and kisses him as she moves to position herself on top of him. The nightwear she had on allowed her to move it simply to the side. "Yes, this is it! This is it! Saki belongs to me now!"

Just then she felt a hand on her hip and it gripped her tightly to where it hurt. She gasps and sits up only to meet a very pissed of Sakamoto. His eyes were burning red and made her shake." P-Prince…" Before she could say then his hand grabbed her by the throat and started to squeeze tightly. "What the hell do you think your doing…" He growls out. Mimi shivers. "F-Forgive me I…" Sakamoto raises his other hand and his claws grew longer. "You truly must want to die. First you chased down my daughter, second you disrespected a dear and special friend of mine, and now you try to take advantage of me!? Have you lost your damn mind!" He yelled at her. She screamed out in tears. "I'm sorry! Forgive me! Forgive me!" She cries out. Sakamoto grips her throat tighter and tighter making her gasp for air. "P-Please…" Sakamoto glanced over to Oichi and then looked at her belly. He frowned and pushed Mimi away from him. The push was so hard that she fell off the bed backwards and slid towards the door. "Get the hell out of my sight. You are lucky that the woman you hate so much saved your life." Mimi sniffed and grabbed her house coat. She ran out the door and into the hall, back to her room.

Jess hummed happily from blood cherry flavored ice cream with spoon in her mouth and bowl with 5 scoops on it, It was in the fridge with her name on 'Kaci must have had Ross drop this for me! Ooh I need snuggle them when I see them' then she seeing Mimi running down the hall, Jess frowned and stepped in front of her making Mimi stop "What's the rush?" then her eyes narrowed at the outfit she was wearing and see's the red hand mark around her neck "What the fuck are you wearing? Kind of…. inappropriate for running in the hallways." "Get out of my Way…" Mimi says walking by her.

Jess moved in front of her again, still holding her bowl of ice cream she sniffed and can smell clone, this clone she knew who it belong to "Saki's clone… it's all over you…" she said softly "Why is that?" she asked with a stern look. "I said back off you stupid bitch! Mind your damn business already!" Mimi yelled at her.

Jess's eyes glowed green her free hand connected to Mimi's face fast with a hard smack that echoed in the halls "You disgusting Harlot, go near him again and I'll erase you inter existence" Mimi held her cheeks. "Disgusting…says the whore with half breed children! If anyone needs to be wiped from existence, it's your pitiful ass! You think you can come in here and act like you run shit! Thinking people actually fear you!? Your nothing more than a bitch who got lucky in being a stupid reincarnation! If you didn't have that then you wouldn't be special to anyone! Just another bitch who does nothing better but to spread her legs." Jess's eyes widen "Spread my legs?! I was kidnapped you stupid fucken vampire whore!"

They heard footsteps walking on the floor. Mimi felt a chill go down her back. They turned to see Thaila with a long pure silk nightgown with lace and robe. Her hair flowed down her back in a elegant way and the air around her felt cold yet calming. "Oh dear…you two shouldn't be up around this time…what is going on here…" Jess blinked "Lady Thaila…"

Her eyes glowed a light pink and a smile was on her face. Walking closer to them, Mimi felt like her chest was caving in. "You, I have been watching you ever since you came here. I knew you were after my grandson but to think you would go this far." She got closer to Mimi who trembled at her presence. "Normally I would have you killed for trying to break apart my dear family, but I think death is to good for you." Walking by Jess she stood in front of Mimi. Her eyes still glowing. "Instead you will come and sever me until the end of time. I will make sure to work you hard dear girl." She grabs Mimi's chin. "Please be prepared." Behind Mimi, Rune appeared and grabbed her arm. "W-What!? No! Please wait my lady! I swear I didn't do anything with him! I swear to you!" Thalia waved good bye to her. "I will teach you what it means to lie to me young one."

She turns to Jess and smiles. "be careful on your midnight snacks dears. You never know what you may run into. Now please return to your room and get some rest." She walks off ahead of her humming a soft tone to herself and as quick as she appeared, she quickly disappeared. Jess chuckled "well looks like someone is gonna be a bitch slave, enjoy yourself for the end of time" Aii rushed over "Lady Jess you alright?" Jess nodded "Please walk me to my room please, I'll check on Saki tomorrow" Aii nodded and narrowed at Mimi has Rune pulled her away.

The next day, in the afternoon Jess walked t Sakamoto and Oichi's room. She was wearing a black maternity tee, Maternity shorts with black sandals. Aerith was in the playroom with the kids, Akalia was watching over her and them, Aii was walking behind Jess. Reaching the bedroom, she knocked on the door. The door opened slowly and she smiled at Sakamoto "Hey, afternoon… You alright? I ran into Mimi last night from walking back from the kitchens"

Sakamoto sighs letting them in. He walked back to the bed where Rinko was sitting. "Should have let me killed her." He says sighing. Sakamoto took a seat. "I said no. Besides I got word from Grandmother." He rubbed the back of the neck. "I knew she would try something but nothing on the scale of this. I can't take enough showers to get her smell of me… even the boys looked at me strangely this morning." He sighs deeply. Jess frowned and sniffed "Still slightly smell like her…" she put her hand on Sakamoto's shoulder and closed her eyes has the necklace shined, Rinko and Sakamoto blinked has the necklace stop glowing, she smiled opening her eyes and removing her hand "scent fully gone" Aii chuckled "Amazing Lady Jess" Jess chuckled "How is she this afternoon? Have you been doing Muscle limp exercises for her?" she asked walking over to Oichi sitting down.

"Yes, Julian and a few maids comes and watch over her. I don't know him that much but he is the family doctor now for Ronnie and the others. I trust he knows what he is doing." Sakamoto says. Jess chuckled and then frowned "I'm gonna miss you all when I leave tomorrow.." "Well you know you can visit whenever you want." Sakamoto says.

Couple days later at the airport, Jess walked out of the private Jet with Aii holding Aerith, Akalia behind her. Frank was there waiting for her by a new Volvo XC90 T6 AWD Armored car, their luggage where being put in the back of the car. Frank smiled "Jess welcome home" Jess chuckled "Thank you, Akalia return to the Mikcloud manor for now" Akalia nodded and rushed off. Frank opened the door "lets get you home" Jess nodded and got in the back, Aii putting Aerith in her booster seat in the back next to Jess and then got in the front passenger seat. Frank in the drivers seat and started the car, the back closed and their luggage was all in the car, Frank started to car and drove off.

Out of town and farther into the woods where it was peaceful. There was a large spectacular home with 5 bedrooms and 3.5 baths. It had breathtaking views overlooking a waterfall on the moon lit creek. It had a charming 1800 colonial with sun filled rooms, vaulted ceilings, reclaimed bard beams and incredible architectural details. In front of the house, a portal was being held open as Ross and Kaci walked out with boxes. They were helping Paxton and Sonya move out today. Ross stops and looks at around. "Super peaceful out here. Not my style but it's a good place to raise kids." Kaci chuckled "Very, it's so nice out here.."

They walked inside and heard something fall and break into the kitchen. Frowning they walked in to see Paxton knelling on the floor, his wings were out and spasming out in a frenzy. Only two of them had been fully healed but the other four were still damaged. Paxton breathes out heavily in pain. Putting the box down Ross rushes over to him and ducks from one of his wings. He places a hand on Paxton's back. "Hey, focus and stay calm. The healing process is going to take time. No need to force yourself. Isn't that why you asked for help?" Paxton takes a deep breath and nods. His wings settled down and disappeared. Ross helps him up. "Good! Now bring out my nephew so Kaci can see how cute he is. Even if I lost the bet." Paxton looks over at Kaci with a frown but sighs. "Thank you for your help. I appreciate it…" Kaci hid his frown "You are welcome" he smiled.

Sonya walked down the starts with Semyaza in her arms. He was wearing a Winnie the pooh one piece with a hat to match. She saw Kaci and smiled. "Hello Kaci! Thank you for helping us move." "Oh my god he is so cute!" Sonya giggles. "He doesn't make much noise but he likes smiling at everything! Its so cute." She turns Semyaza to Kaci. His eyes were looking around and then he spotted Kaci. He blinks and then frowns making Sonya give a confused look. "Well…normally he smiles at everything…"

At Jess's house, Michael was finishing up cleaning it up before Jess would get back. He smiled excitedly that Jess and Aerith will be back home. Walking down the hallway he stopped next to a linen closet and frowned he heard E soft peeping noise. Turning to the closet, he opened it and turned the light on. He didn't see anything but heard it clearly from this closet. He started to remove all the linen from the closet, still nothing. He bites his lip and looked up and it was coming from above the closet 'that attic!' he quickly rushed to the attic door. Opening the door he was quickly up the stairs peeking walking around he stopped to see three metal balls that was glowing red from the edges that he can tell was welded to the floor, his eyes widen has he sensed demonic power in them "What the…." He stepped closer and see's a timer he stepped back "Bomb's…?" He heard a call pull making his heart stopped, he rushed to the window to see Frank's car and then getting out then he heard the bombs deep more and looked to see the timer was going fast know "NO!" rushing out of the attic with his angelic speed 'URIe! GABRIEL! HANIEL!' he screamed in his mind summoning them.

Outside, Frank getting the luggage from the trunk, Jess and Aii with Aerith was walking to the house when suddenly the house exploded Jess's and Aii's eyes widen has Frank was quickly behind them and covered them with his wings with his angelic light but he can see his wings burning slightly. Aerith was screaming, Jess held her close to her behind Frank's wings.

Once the explosion stopped, Frank removed his wings and some of his feather's where burning he frowned 'how this possible…? It burned my feathers…?' Gabriel, Haniel dropped next to him "Frank! Lady Jess you alright?" Haniel asked rushing over. Frank nodded with a frown "Feathers…. On the end are burned…" Gabriel rushed over also "Lady Jess you alright?" Jess's eyes where widen looking at the house "M-Michael…." Gabriel frowned looking at the destroyed house still burning, the flames were demonic. Haniel looked in panic "I can't sense him… brother…"

Jess hand Aerith to Aii who was crying, Aii bounced her and Jess rushed to the house, Frank gasped "JESS! NO!" "MICHAEL!" Jess screamed there was no answer from him "Michael you stupid archangel Answer me!" Gabriel pulled her away "Lady Jess it's not safe please stay back" "MICHAEL!" jess screamed again. The heaven's above them roared as it was shaking the earth that even reached down in hell.

Down in hell, it started to shake and become unstable for a moment, Lucifer looked up and frowned. Demons where panicking. "Shut up!" He yelled loud enough for his voice to be heard from everywhere in hell, silencing them. "Get back to your duties! Something like shouldn't be making you panic idiots." He says calming them down. Nysa walked up to him. "Dear? Are you going up top?" Lucifer sighs. "No. I got better things to do then to worry about whatever the hell is going on up there." He walked off. Nysa sighs and follows him.

At Paxton's they felt a slight quiver throughout the house. Ross frowned. "What was that?" Paxton was putting some glasses up. "Don't know." Just then a demon messenger appeared on the table with a mirror. On it Nysa appeared. "Ross?" "Hey mom what's up?" Nysa blushed slightly. "M-Mom?" She cleared her throat. "Um…are you in town?" "No, at Pax's place. What's up?" "I need you to return there and check something out. I think a large explosion big enough to be heard down here…your father…well you know how it is but with things happening…" Ross frowned. "Got it. I'll let you know what happened." Nysa smiled and nodded. "Thank you." The demon disappeared along with the mirror. Ross open a portal. "Kaci get in here!" He yelled.

Kaci walked around the corner. "Don't have to yell you know." "Get in, we are going back to town. Something may have happened there." Kaci frowned "is it about the quake we just felt?" he asked stepping in the portal.

Sonya walked in bouncing a fussy Semyaza. "That quiver…we are quite far away from the town now…something big must have happened…" Paxton frowned. "Go ahead Ross. We can take it from here." Ross nodded and went through the portal.

Kaci walked out of the portal first and his eyes widen to see Jess's house gone. Frank being healed by Haniel, Aerith crying in Aii's arms, Gabriel holding back a screaming Jess. "Jessica!" he shouted rushing over. Ross stepping out finally and his eyes widen to what had happen.

"Michael you idiot angel!" Jess shouted, Kaci helped Gabriel pull Jess away "Jess calm down think of the baby" then they heard a groan and they look has the rubble moved and Michael came for under it, Jess's eyes widen at him has Michael stood up and stepped over slowly. He was badly burned over his left side and his left arm was missing, his angel wings where burned off he collapsed to his knee's. Jess gasped and rushed over "Michael!" he smiled at her weakly "Your alright… you and Aerith…?" Jess teared "Yes… but you…" Haniel and Gabriel rushed over "Brother we need to take him to heaven so he can regenerate…" Haniel said softly, Gabriel nodded and looked back at Frank, Ross and Kaci "Take them somewhere save" Frank nodded "Of course uncle, Ross through your portal take their luggage's" he said bringing them to the portal. "Alright." Ross says.

Kaci grabbed Jess and pulled her away from Michael as Ross opened the portal, Jess teared being walked in the portal, Aii rushed over with Aerith walking through it. Gabriel picked up Michael "Come on brother father is waiting" Michael frowned "No… I'm not welcome there… just let me die on earth" "You won't die you idiot" Haniel said has They flew up.

Frank rushed to the car getting in and drove off has his phone went off answering it "speak!" "Frank! You alright? I felt the quake!" it was Danni, Frank frowned "No, Jess's house was destroyed and Michael got badly injured.. Ross and Kaci took Jess and Aerith somewhere safe" Crying was heard in the background. "Destroyed? Of all the times for father to be out of town…look just please be careful okay? I'm glad Jess and Aerith are okay but I worry for you to." "Yes, I'm on my way to check on you and Zane" he said hanging up.

Back at Paxton's the portal appeared and they saw Kaci rush out with a shock and tearing Jess, Aii behind them with Aerith in her arms crying. Ross walked out with one of jess's duffle bags and Aerith's diaper bag, the rest of her luggage was in his domain. Sonya was rocking Semyaza, putting him to sleep. Paxton was opening a box of plates. "What happened?"

Kaci sat Jess down "Jess's house was destroyed; Michael was caught in the exposition but…. He was badly injured… It's gonna be alright Jess…" Jess sniffed "My left arm numb…. It's the link with Michael…. I can't feel it…." Kaci frowned. Ross puts her bag down. "Michael will be okay. Arch angels are hard to even kill off. He will be back and hovering all over you in no time."

River frowned at her text message from Frank, Terry walked over "River what's wrong?" River looked up at him "Jess's house was destroyed….. her and Aerith are alright but Michael got most of the damage… he was taken up in heaven to heal…. Ross and Kaci took Jess somewhere save…." Terry sat down and held her "there alright that's the good thing" River nodded and kissed him "take a nap with me?" Terry chuckled "Of course I tired also" He picked her up making her giggle and carried her to the bedroom. 

At Xacron, Hayate and Rune walked through the halls and headed to Seth's quarters. The guards at the door opened and they walked in. Thalia and Sakamoto were there beside Seth. Behind Thalia was Mimi in a pink long sleeve cotton maids' outfit and her head down. "Grandmother, Saki…we bring some troubling news." They looked at Hayate. "We got word from Frank that Jess's house was caught in a explosion." Sakamoto frowned. "What? Are they okay?" Rune nodded. "Yes, the archangel Michael took the most damage, but Jess and her child are okay." Sakamoto sighs.

"How…unfortunate…" They gasp and looked at Seth who eyes were open. "As long as their okay that should be the main concern…" He says softly. Thaila smiled. "Hello my son. Welcome back to us." Seth looked at her. "Where was Ronnie?" "He is out of town collecting something for me. I asked him as a favor…" Sakamoto says. "I see…I need more rest, keep a look out on Ravenswood, Sakamoto." Sakamoto nodded. "Of course, grandfather." Seth closes his eyes.

August came by fast, It was the 7th of the August. Jess and Kaci where out with Aerith and Azaya. Jess in a Black baseball Maternity Short Sleeve T-Shirt, maternity skinny jeans and black flats. Kaci himself was wearing a Alien Paint Splatter Flag Graphic T-Shirt, men's skinny jeans an black converse. Aerith in her stroller wearing a cute little white floral top, denim shorts and pink sandals with yellow heart shaped glasses. Azaya in her stroller was in a cute Super Hero Batman outfit, she was just babbling away. Aerith was kicking her feet sipping her juice cup "It's good to take them out for the day" Jess smiled, Kaci chuckled "Yeah, lets head to the comic book store I wanna get the new batman comic" Jess smiled "Sure I wanna get the new Harley Quinn one"

In the forest of Raven's, Mikey was collecting some things for Valeriea when he heard the ground shake. He sighs and turns around to see the body of a demon fall. "Must you be so loud?" He looks at Alcaeus who was holding a heart of a demon. He gave Mikey a blank stare and went back to sit on a pile of dead demons. Holding the heart up he started to eat it. Mikey shook his head and looked up to see Michi sitting in the tree. Her hands were drenched in blood from killing demons as well. More had been popping up lately. Alcaeus licking his fingers and ripped an arm off a body. "Hurry it up…if I finish eating I'm going hunting…" Mikey ignored him. 'I wonder if eating a demon increases his own power…its something id like to study one day.

Darcaniea was groaning and Cien was rubbing her back "how you feeling?" "Like I'm gonna kill you if you don't stop asking me that for the tenth time!" Cien frowned at her, Phoenix chuckled and stepped over placing her hand on Darcaniea's tummy "she's gone into pre labor, it will be hours before her water breaks" Cien looked excited "my daughter will be here soon?" Phoenix "Jess she will be" Darcaniea smiled "Finally… I want her here" Cien frowned "Jess? You want Jess here when you give birth? Markth walking in "No, she has the lacrima around her neck it wont be safe for Phoenix" Darcaniea growled him "I said I want her HERE! She is the Ebony's godmother!" Markth was pushed into the wall by her dark magic, he frowned and bowed "Of course lady Darcaniea…. I will get her once you have gone into full labor" Phoenix chuckled at her.

Valeriea sitting in a sofa in her room, writing and creating her another spell book. Crissy walked in behind her and blushed. "V-Val?" "What is it Crissy. I am a bit busy. Has Mikey and return with what I need?" Crissy shook her head. "N-No…um I wanted to spend a little time with you if that's okay?" Valeriea stops writing and turns around to see Crissy wearing a paula lace garter lace lingerie set. She had a bright red face. Valeriea chuckled. "Dressing up for me? How cute." She closed her book. "I suppose a small break will be alright." Crissy was lifted up by her magic and placed on the bed. She giggled with a warm smile.

Kaci and Jess turning the corner they strolled with the kids down the street to the comic book store, passing a street alley Jess was suddenly grabbing making her let go of the stroller and gasped. Kaci's eyes widen to see five wolves, one had grabbed Jess "Let me go!" her necklace glowed but it cut off her neck falling to the ground. Kaci's eyes glowed red and growled "Let her GO!" he shouted and charged at the wolves. Azaya and Aerith started to cry in their controllers "MAAAAMMMMA!" Aerith screamed reaching for her.

Jess managed to kick the wolf who had her in the balls making him gasp falling to the ground. Jess's narrowed at the another wolf has Kaci was fighting two other ones, holding his ground. "I'm sick of you wolves coming after me! This ends know!" she shouted has lightning formed around, the wolves growled and their claws came out "you will come with us!" they charge at her, Jess jumped up and pulled her fist back has lighting formed around it and pushed her fist forward hitting the wolves pushing them back. Jess landing on her feet "Enough already! You have lost! You are no match for me!" she shouted "Really?" her eyes widen and turned quickly has a hand with a white cloth came over her face, she struggled but darkness took over her.

Kaci snapping one of the wolves necks he looked to see Jess over one of the wolves shoulders knocked out "JESS!" he charged but was grabbed by the others and held him, the wolf who had Jess chuckled at him "The Shadow clan will fulfill what we set out to do" "What about those hybrid's?" a wolf asked, Kaci gasped "No please not them leave them alone!" he grinned at Kaci has one reached for Aerith, Aerith's eyes widen has the necklace on the ground glowed floated up and with a magic pulse it pushed the wolf away casting a barrier around Aerith and Azaya.

Kaci sighed in relief "What a pain" he looked up at the wolf "send them a message I hope you can take venom of wolf half-bred, do it" Kaci struggled but felt something so sharp on his neck it made him scream out in pain, the wolves fangs went deep with in his neck blood came from his mouth 'ROOOSSSSS!' the wolf let Kaci drop to the ground and disappeared with Jess.

A few seconds had only passed when a portal opened and Ross walked out. He frowned looking around to see the girls in the stroller and then spotted Kaci on the ground. Reaching him he sat him up. "Kaci!?" Kaci shook, blood came from his mouth and his neck was bleeding badly, blood was just pouring out of his neck "Jess… wolves… taken…." He muttered reaching up "Rr-oss…." Kaci passing out and his arm dropped down. Azaya and Aerith crying "Mama! Uncle! Uncle! Mama!" Aerith banged on her stroller the crystal still floating hovered down and wrapped around Aerith's neck and stayed there. Ross sighs, picking Kaci up. "Aerith sweetheart, you gotta calm down, your mom will be fine." Lifting his hand up a portal opened under the strollers and they started to sink down. "I hope Zach can help with whatever the hell is going on." He walked over to the ground portal and jumped in.

At Zach's smiling at the stone wall with around metal clock "It's finally finished" "Zach!" it was Dawn screaming from upstairs, he frowned and was up stairs quickly to see Dawn holding Aerith and Ross holding a badly wounded Kaci, bleeding from his neck and mouth. Kaci's eyes widen "What the… where's… Jess?" Dawn frowned "the wolves took her!" she shouted, Zach frowned. Ross bites his lip "Zach we need to get him treated" Zach nodded "upstairs in the medical room" he said walking over, Azaya was crying "let me take him and you get Azaya to calm down" he said, Ross frowned but nodded handing Kaci to Zach.

Zach quickly was rushing away with Kaci, Dawn bites her lip bouncing Aerith "Sweetie calm down it's okay" Aerith crying "Mama! Mama!" Ross picked up Azaya who was crying and crying. Ross sighs as he held her tightly rubbing her back. "It's okay. He'll be okay…"

Frank pulling up Zane's pull up diaper's, Zane giggled "Me big boy!" Frank chuckled "yes you are my Zane, Now go and put on your shorts and shirt alright? Can you do that for daddy? Your gonna spend the night with your grandpa for the day" Zane pouted but nodded running away. He heard Danni chuckle "he's slightly behaving know" Frank nodded "but he has his moments" Ronnie chuckled taking a sip of his drink.

The phone rang and Frank reached out and pushed the speaker phone answering it "Hello?" "Frank! You need to get over at Zach's now!" Dawn shouted. Frank frowned "Dawn what's going on?" "Jess…" Dawn teared over the phone "They attacked her and Kaci… while they were out with girls…. Jess was taken and Kaci… was badly bitten in the neck" Frank's eyes widen "Jess was taken…?" Danni frowned. "Frank go on!" She says grabbing his arm. "Go to Zach's and check on things now!" She snaps at him. Frank's eyes widen at her "I will my love"

Ronnie sighs putting his cup down. "Dad please tell me your going to help!?" Danni asked. "I am…I'll head out first to find a led." He placed a blue crystal in Franks hand. "That's to find me. I'll be covering my own scent while I'm out." He says walking by him. "Dad please find her." Danni says. Ronnie glances at her before leaving. Frank kissed her and was out the window, Zane came out "Dressed!" but frowned to see no frank and Ronnie "Gone…?"

Danni smiled at him and picked him up. "You look so cute! How about we take trip to uncle Chaz's place so you can play with your cousins." Zane eyes sparkled. "Yes!" Danni smiled and went to back them a bag. 'I hope you find her soon…'

Back at Zach's, Kaci was on the medical bed hooked up to IVS and monitors and breathing mask, he was running a very high fever from the wolf venom. Ross stepped in, Azaya was with Dawn finally, she finally calmed down "How is he?" Zach frowned "Not good.. I gave him Sakamoto's blood but it's not working….. I don't understand… Sakamoto got the ability to heal wolf bites…. But it's no working on Kaci…" Kaci's eyes cracked up "Ross….?" "Kaci…don't speak you need some rest." Ross says.

Kaci smiled at him "my sexy demon… promise me… don't destroy the earth if I die….?" Zach bites his lip "Kaci don't speak like that…." "You aren't going to die so there would be no need." Ross says. "P-Promise me… to take good care of Azaya….?" He muttered and passed out again. Ross frowns and looks at Zach. "I need options. What do you need that can heal him if Sakamoto's blood don't work?" Zach bites his lip "Ross…. It's suicided…. He's fought your father before and beat him…. You need Deacon's blood… he's the first hybrid, the pure source"

Ross almost glared at Zach. "First of all, its not suicided and Second do not ever underestimate my father, in any battle it is necessary that you take a lost in order to study your target weakness. A mere hybrid will never be a match for him no matter how powerful you THINK he is." He narrowed his eyes at Zach. "Being beaten and defeated are two different things especially when my father wasn't using his full power. Remember that…" He turned to walk away. Zach stopped him "Ross wait here" Zach handed Ross a futuristic syringe "to get his blood, fill it" Ross took it from him and opened a portal, walking through it.

Ronnie was leaning against a tree smoking. Around him were two bodies of wolves. Up in the air there were two wolves being strangled by his aura claws. Just a few seconds ago he had heard the group talking about how they were excited to burn a witch. He sighs and blew out smoke. "Now, you two friends here didn't give me an answer, so how about you two make up for it. Where is this witch you were so excited about burning? Speak quickly. I don't do torture." "T-The… S-Shadow… C-Clan's terr..tory…." one said "Were…. Gonna burn the Mikcloud witch alive with that evil thing in… her…." The other said. "I see, thank you for the information. I'm happy that you all made a foolish mistake. Do not worry your clan will be joining you shorty." His claws ripped through the two wolves. He blows smoke out. "Time for a hunt." He says walking off.

Jess's eyes opening humming softly then she felt her arms tied behind her. She gasped and her eyes widen to see herself in a white Sheer Open Front Skirt Maternity Dress and white panties "What the…?" then she noticed the wood and hay at her feet "Look who's up" her eyes lifted to what looked like to be hundreds of werewolves. The leader in front of her, he had black slight curly hair and piercing wolf yellow eyes, he grinned up at her "you must be the leader….." she muttered "oh yes, I'm Oliver, the king of the shadow clan and leader of all these hundreds wolves" Jess frowned at him "Let me GO!" she shouted, Oliver laughed "No use of using your magic, the chains on your ankles are of anti magic. WE don't need you to put out the flames when we burn you alive" Jess's eyes widen "Burn… alive…?" he grinned and put his arms up "Where gonna have us an old fashion witch burn at the stake!" he shouted and the his wolves cheered "Why are you doing this?!" Jess screamed at him "Deacon was a thorn in our clan's side for years, if he wasn't born then it would have never tainted our bloodline" Jess gasped "Deacon… is a shadow wolf…?" "Get comfy Lady Jess, soon you will be cleansed and that evil baby inside you will be destroyed" Oliver grinned darkly at her. 

Sakamoto frowned as he read the message from Zach. He read it once, twice, three times over. He got up and headed to Seth's chambers where he was up at this hour. Reaching the chamber he knocks on the door and walked in. Thalia was being served tea by Mimi who put her head down when Sakamoto came in. Seth was in bed reading. "Grandfather!" Seth looked up. "What has happened now?" Sakamoto frowned. "The wolves have taken Jess and Kaci has been bitten. My blood doesn't work on him. I heard from Zach." Seth looks back down in his book. "Mmm…if that's the case then it might be because the venom was to deep in his system. When you were bitten the venom didn't spread to far and we were able to stop it from affecting your blood stream. If he can get a sample from the source, then that should work." "Should I tell Zach?" "No, I'm sure he has it figured out. Notify him that I am awake now and while I can't move as much as I want, if he needs anything then all he needs to ask." Sakamoto frowned. "That's it?"

Seth sighs. "If your blood does not work what use are you are to them? Your senses aren't sharp enough to track Jess down so that is what Ronnie for. You are needed here; you are the ruler to your people now. You cannot go off running to solve other people's problems all the time. I understand that Jess is important to you, but they will get her back. As for Kaci, he is the mate of Ross I'm sure Zach has told him what he needs to do." Sakamoto looks down. "Tell Zach what I said, whatever he needs all he needs to do is ask. Terrance can make the trip to Ravenswood since it would take us at least 2 two days to get there." "Yes, grandfather…" Sakamoto walked out.

Ross came across the last known location Deacon was seen, where Jess was found "DEACON! Come out!" he shouted, there was no answer when a deep dark growl came from the cave. He saw Deacon step out "What do you want demon?" "I need you to hand over some of your blood." Ross says with a calm demeanor. Deacon crossed his arms "and why should I give you my blood? Did some get bitten by a wolf you care about?" "I wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case. Look I'm on borrowed time and I don't have time to fight you tooth and nail. So how about a trade. If you give me a sample of your blood, then I'll tell you something very important about the person you have been looking for. Deal?" Deacon looked at him then chuckled "Very well, do tell me the important information and I will give you my blood to save your love one" Ross held up the syringe and tossed it to Deacon who caught it. "Fill that up while I tell you so that you don't cheat me out of our deal." Deacon chuckled "Very well" he said pushing it against his arm and the syringe started fill up with his blood.

"You've been looking for Jess, right? Earlier today, she was taking by a clan of wolves and is now missing." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure you know who took her right…" Deacon's eyes shined blue "What? Taken her?! Why?!" "Because she's pregnant." Ross says with a frown Deacon's froze "P-Pregnant…..? she's pregnant…?" "Yeah, that tends to happen when you rape a person…now I've gave you the info, hand me the blood." Ross says holding his hand out. "Why was she taken, answer me that" Ross frowned and grew upset "To kill her and the baby" Ross felt it, Deacon was growing with anger. Deacon stepped to him and hand him the syringe and with his hybrid speed he was already gone. Ross rolled his eyes and opened a portal and walked through it, back to Zach's.

At Zach's, Zach was frowning down at Kaci. Delica an Adrian rushed in, Delica "How is he?!" Zach frowned "Dyeing Delica… he's on death's door" he said has the heart monitor went dead line, there eyes widen, Delica scream "KACI!" Adrian was about to hold her back but Draven appeared behind her and held her, Adrian frowned at him. Zach started to do CPR on him quickly, a portal opened and Ross walked out to see what was happen "Kaci don't you die!" Zach shouted doing CPR, Ross's eyes widen and his heart dropped. 

"Zach here and get out of my way." He tossed the syringe to Zach and pushed them out of his way. He placed a hand over his heart and mumbled something in the demon language. Adrian frowned realizing what he was doing. They watched fire come from Ross's chest and into his hand. It turned a blue color. He then placed it on Kaci's chest. A few seconds later the monitor started back up weakly. "Zach don't just fucking stand there! I can only do this for so long!" Ross snapped at him as his arm started to turn black. Zach blinked and took the syringe and injected Kaci with it fast "Done!"

Ross removed the flames and breath heavily and stepped back. They watched has Kaci's heart beat back and his color was coming back to him. Zach smiled "It's working" Delica's eyes teared "Oh thank goodness, Draven our baby boy is alright" Draven nodded and held her "my first born, thank god your alright…"

Ross arm shook as the black color went up. Adrian grabbed him and pulled him to the side. "That was foolish my lord." "S-Shut up and give me the pill." "The pill won't work, you need to speak to your father so he can removed the curse." "I'll go to him after Kaci wakes up." Adrian sighs and closes his hand and re-opened it. A dark red pill was there. Ross grabbed it and quickly took it. The black on his arm stopped spreading. "Go to Paxton when you get a chance and get a feather." Ross nodded as he held his arm.

Aurora rushed in "Papa is he alright?!" she shouted, Zach chuckled "Look after Kaci for me I'm gonna go Join Ronnie in the search for Jess, brother come with me give you good practice" Draven chuckled and let go of Delica "I'll be back" Adrian moved her away from Draven "go already" Delica blinked at them, Draven frowned at Adrian and walked over to Zach who jumped out the window, Draven followed him. Ross looked down at his arm and saw it already cracking. He bit his lip and sighed out. 'No helping it now…he is going to be pissed.'

Jess as trying to set her free "Let me go!" Oliver chuckled "No I'm think I'm good" he said "my fellow wolves! It's time!" he shouted and the wolves shouted "Kill the witch!" "Kill the witch!" "Kill the witch!" "Kill the witch!" Jess screamed "NO! Please!" Oliver had the torch in his hand and dropped on the hay and wood under Jess "Lets see how fast a Mikcloud witch will burn" She started to panic "NO! someone help me! RONNIE! FRANK! MICAHEL! AII!" she screamed but a loud dark growl made everyone stopped and see Deacon walking up and stopped "He's here! The monster!" Jess's eyes widen "Deacon….?" Oliver frowned "So you showed up! to save your mate and your child?! Your too late! You're a disgrace to our clan!" Deacon sighed "Jess close your eyes…" Jess did what he said and closed her eyes, Deacon's pushed up his glasses and rush at them with his speed. All Jess heard screams and sounds she would never wanna here.

Out in the forest Ronnie was walking close to where the shadow clan, Zach and Draven appeared next to him "we finally caught up to you, got any info?" "Yes." He says simply. Then a whiff of blood hit there nose "Blood…." Zach frowned, Draven sniffed more "a lot of blood…." "Not enough blood…" Ronnie says walking to the smell. Zach shook "Someone is not happy" Draven said, Zach nodded "it's Ronnie" they followed Ronnie has they can hear a massacre of scream a mile away "That does not sound good" "Sounds like music to my ears." Ronnie says lighting another cigarette.

Jess hanged there feeling the fire at her legs, the screams stopped. The smell of blood overwhelmed her nose. She felt someone jump up by her and cut her lose, picking her up and jumping down "Keep them close" Jess nodded to Deacon has he walked away with her in his arms. "are… all of them dead…?" Jess asked at him "Yes…." She heard Deacon. Didn't take them that long to be far enough when Deacon stopped, she didn't open her eyes but heard Deacon growl "Ronnie, Zach and Draven back from the dead" Jess's eyes snapped open and see them, she smiled "Ronnie! Brother! Zach!" Regina slightly surfaced. Zach's eyes turned red "let her go know Deacon" Deacon held her tight making her blink at him "No…" Ronnie's blows out smoke. "I'm not in the mood Deacon…hand her over." Deacon's eyes turned into his hybrid eyes "I just massacred over hundred wolves I think I can take you three on" Ronnie puts out his cigarette and stepped over but Jess put her hand up "Ronnie stop" Ronnie stopped, Zach frowned "Jess what you doing?" Jess breathed softly "I'm alright, please no more fighting… it's alright… Ronnie.. brother he won't hurt me…" Deacon looked stunned but smirked at Ronnie. "Keep smirking and I'll rip your face off boy, a hundred mere stupid wolves of this era, compares to nothing of what I've done for the past thousands of millenniums." Ronnie says as his eyes flashed blue in anger. Zach and Draven sighed, then Zach noticed her legs had 2nd degree burns on them "We should get her back to my place" Deacon frowned "No she comes home with me" Ronnie deeply growled at him "She goes with Zach…." Jess frowned "Enough the both of you! Deacon, take me to Zach's please I wanna see my daughter and Kaci, how is he?" Zach smiled "cured of the wolf bite" Deacon chuckled "So he was the one he wanted to save, very well to your place King Zach" he said walking pass them. Ronnie bites his lip, Zach patted his shoulder "I hate it too but lets just deal with it for now"

Ronnie pushed his hand away from him, "I will not be in the same space as that boy…I'll clean up the damn mess he made before it attracts unwanted attention." He says walking by them. Zach shook head "Come on Brother" Draven nodded "Yeah let's get Jess healed"

Ronnie reached the massacred area and sighed, hearing a groaning he looked to see Oliver crawling away, missing a right leg and left arm "Fucken Hybrid saving his witch MATE I swear I'll kill them both starting with that baby!"

In an instant he was crushed by a large aura claw, creating a hole, knocking him out. "Shut and go back to sleep while I work brat." Looking down at Olive he rolled his eyes. "He can't even finish the damn job pitiful…" He created a cage out of his aura and kept Oliver hovered in the air and started gathering the bodies for his clean up process. Frank dropped down "Ronnie…. What happen here? Where's Jess..?" "With Zach, Draven…. Deacon…" Ronnie growled out. Frank frowned "Deacon… did all this…?" Ronnie just nodded, Frank looked at Oliver "I'll take him to Jetter" Ronnie dropped him "Do whatever you want" Frank nodded and casted Oliver in a bubble and flew off with Oliver.

Deacon walked through Kaci's window and Aurora eyes widen "Deacon!" Delica gasped, Adrian growled at him. Ross sighed "Stop…" Jess said "It's alright he saved me…" Zach walked in behind them with Draven "The chains on her ankle, Adrian a demon can break them can you?" Zach frowned at Ross "your arms…." Ross ignored him. "Adrian break the chains." Adrian sighs. "Yes, my lord.." He walked up to Jess and quickly removed the chain and then walked back over to Ross. "Deacon place her on the recliner" Deacon frowned at him and walked over to recliner and gently placed her on the chair, Aurora stepped over knelled down with some burn cream "This will feel like a sting" Jess frowned and nodded has Aurora put the cream on the burns making them sting.

Dracon growled "Careful woman" he then was grabbed by the neck and pushed to the wall, Zach's eyes glowed red and he hissed "Watch you mouth to my daughter Deacon" Deacon growled "let me go vampire or I will pull your head off your shoulders!" "ENOUGH!" Delica shouted "stop it! No more fighting!" Zach let Deacon go and backed away "just keep your mouth shut Deacon…" he stepped out of the room. Jess frowned and looked at Ross "Ross… your arms… what happen?" "It's nothing I can't handle, focus on recovering and get some rest." Ross says.

Hours went by, it was close to Midnight and Jess was sleeping in a different room and in different clothes in a gray maternity pajama set her lower legs where wrapped up in gaze. Aerith was sleeping next to her soundly. Deacon was sitting by the room, he sighed mentally and looked back over to Jess. He got up and walked over to her, looking at her tummy he softly smiled and reached down gently touched her stomach. "Boy? Or Girl?" he asked himself "Boy" he heard Jess, he looked has she was up "A boy…?" Jess nodded "Yeah…." Deacon smiled "thought of a name yet?" Jess shook her head "No…" Deacon smiled more "Klaus…" Jess blinked "Klaus? That's…" she smiled "Good name.. I like it, Klaus Mikcloud" Deacon frowned "Why your last name?" Jess pouted "Do you even have a last name anymore?" Deacon frowned "No… I forgot my last name… it was my mother's maiden name… she was from a noble family.. I don't even know if they're still around…" Jess touched his hand and he looked at her "I read… in Regina's journal… your mother was killed after trying to hid your birth… from her wolf lover…" Deacon sighed "Klaus Mikcloud sounds good" Jess smiled softly at him "mama thought name?" they looked to see her up. "Sweetie go back to sleep" Aerith pouted and looked at Deacon "Who he?" "This is Deacon, father to your baby brother" Jess said to her, Aerith blinked "baby brothers… papa..?" Deacon nodded "Yes I'm little one" Aerith smiled "name?!" Jess chuckled "we named him Klaus" Aerith blinked and then frowned, Jess chuckled "She can't pronounce it" Deacon chuckled at her "You will one day little one"

At the forest of snake, Darcaniea was on the bed with her legs open, Phoenix in front of her and Cien holding her hand. Darcaniea was screaming pushing "That's it "Keep pushing sweetie!" Darcaniea screamed more and pushed. The house shook "I can see the head, keep pushing!" Darcaniea kept pushing and pushing "I want her here!" "She can't come, love push" Cien said but yelped has Darcaniea squeezed his hand breaking it with a snap "SHUT UP!" she screamed pushing, pushing. The stroke of midnight hit the clock, Phoenix smiled "that's it!" she said has Ebony was fully out of Darcaniea, Darcaniea gasped "Is she here…?" Cien smiled "Yes she is love" Phoenix smiled holding her has Ebony started cry softly "she's a healthy baby girl my daughter good job" Darcaniea smiled "Can I hold her….?" Phoenix smiled "Cien cut the cord" Cien nodded and used his good hand and cut the cord and Phoenix wrapped her in a gray blanket and gently put Ebony in Darcaniea arms. Darcaniea held her "Hello my baby girl, my sweet little Ebony" Ebony's eyes opened to show her deep red irises. Cien chuckled "She has your eyes" Darcaniea smiled "Yeah she does" Markth smiled at the doorway "She beautiful"

Crissy was sleeping soundly as Valeriea was writing in her book. There was a knock at the door and Mikey walked in. "Lady Valeriea. I have the samples you asked for." He walked over to her and placed down a herb box. "Thank you dear." "Maybe I ask what all of this is for?" Valeriea kept writing. "Spells and such. I need to create something very powerful to make my plans happen. Soon Orochi will crack." "Crack?" "Yes, the reaper has placed his plan in motion and delivered me soul that will give Orochi an inch of humility. He will no longer be able to keep your sister's soul." Mikey frowned. "Once she is released, I will have to set my planes back for a while…" She sighs. "How troublesome. You may leave me." Mikey nods and walked out.

Outside, Orochi was sleeping but in his mind, he was with Oichi. He had started to notice that her soul was getting a stronger pull and even when he snapped her out of it, she would start to fade away. He was laying on his back looking up while she was laying on his chest. 'Either I release her soul, or it will merge with me…if that happens, she will be lost to me forever.' He placed a hand on her back. 'So…I must release her…'

A week later on 20th, Kaci's eyes opened and weakly looked around to see Delica sleeping on Adrian's lap and Draven sitting next to him reading a book. He frowned and did not see Azaya or Ross "Where's ross…?" he asked with horse voice, Draven looked over and smiled "your awake, ross is at Paxton's… getting his arms fixed. Azaya is with Dawn getting fed" Kaci frowned "what happen with… Ross's…. wait where's Jess…?" Draven chuckled "she's alright my son, she's safe and here in the manor with Deacon" Kaci's eyes widen "Deacon…..?" he then coughed slightly, Draven frowned "let me get you some water" he got up and walked to the mini fridge and opened it, taking out a bottle water. Closing the door he grabbed a stray and walked over to Kaci, sitting down he held up the bottle of water "Here" Kaci took a long sip "Must be thirsty" Kaci finished "Yeah… please tell Ross to come back here please…" Draven nodded and grabbed Kaci's phone and texted to Ross.

At Paxton's, Paxton placed a feather over his neck. "Sorry…my wings are healed yet but this should stop the affects for now. I can't hide your skin color though…" Ross smiles. "It's fine Pax. Thanks…" Paxton frowned. "Why would you use a forbidden technique like that? Are you really willing to risk another body and more time away from Kaci and your daughter? Do you understand how hard it is to find a body for you?" Ross chuckled. "I missed your lectures but, I'm fine. Once Kaci wakes up, I'll go to my father and ask him to remove the curse. Of course, there will be hell to pay for doing it." Paxton sighs and heard Ross's phone that was on the table. He grabbed it and unlocked it. "Kaci is up and asking for you." Ross grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket. Paxton's wing around his neck disappeared. "Alright, see ya later. Thanks for the feather." He held up a fist. Paxton shook his head and fist bumped him back. Ross opened the portal and walked through.

Adrian woke up and see's Kaci awake and sitting up eating some soup with a glass of water. He shook Delica softly "Babe he's up" Delica opened her eyes "huh?" "Kaci is awake" Delica's eyes widen and sat up fast "Oh Kaci!" she rushed over to him, Kaci smiled "Hey mom" Delica held him "Oh my baby, your okay" Kaci chuckled "Delica love, let him breath and eat" Draven said, Delica gasped "Oh I'm so sorry baby" Kaci smiled "It's alright mom" a portal opened and Ross walked out, Kaci's eyes widen and he smiled brightly "Ross!" "Yo, glad to see your finally awake. As usual you find a way to give people mini heart attacks." Ross said walking over, Delica got up has Ross sat down next to Kaci. Kaci lunged at him with a deep kiss "I love you…" ross chuckled kissing him back "I love you too Kaci" Delica giggled at them. Draven chuckled at them. Adrian smiled softly at them but stood up "My lord, you must see your father about your curse" Kaci frowned "Curse….? Ross what happen?" Ross sighs. "It's nothing for you to worry about. I'm fine." He held up his hand and flicked it slightly. Adrian was suddenly lifted and slammed into the wall. "Open your mouth again and I wont be easy on you…" Ross says glance back with a glare. Adrian frowned, rubbing his head. "Yes my lord." Delica frowned and walked over to Adrian "you alright babe?" Draven frowned looking away.

The door opened and Jess stepped in and Kaci smiled "Jess your okay!" Jess smiled and walked over to Kaci with an almost skip "And so are you! Aerith sweetie you cousin Kaci is up!" Aerith rushed in the room "Kac!" Kaci chuckled "Hey there little cuss" Deacon stepped "Well looks like your mate is awake" Kaci's eyes widen held onto Ross "D-Deacon…." Ross sighs.

Jess turned to Deacon "Stop it your scaring him!" Deacon rolled his eyes an sat down. Aerith climbed up on the bed "Mama named brother!" Kaci blinked "Really? What name did you pick?" Jess chuckled, Deacon named him… Klaus" Delica smiled "That's a good name" Draven nodded "Klaus means 'the people's victory' very good name" Kaci smiled "I like it" Aerith frowned "Hard name…" Jess chuckled. Ross rolled his eyes. "Now that your up I need to go speak to my father. I can't hold you right with these arms of mine. I'll be back soon." Kaci smiled "Alright, see you when you get back" Dawn stepped in with Azaya and Azaya smiled and screamed to see Kaci up and Ross sitting there, Kaci chuckled "Oh my baby" Dawn chuckled walking her over and putting on Kaci's lap and Kaci held her "My baby girl I missed" Azaya giggled. Jess, Draven and Delica smiled at them. Ross kissed his forehead and then Azaya's. "See ya in a flash." He opened a poral and walked through it.

September 2nd came quickly, Jess was in the car with her mother, Frank, Deacon, Aerith and Aii. Aii was narrowing at Deacon. Jess sighs softly "So where we going?" she asked, Dawn smiled "You will see" Jess pouted. Deacon took her hand making her blush, Aerith in the back next to Aii giggled "Mama juice!" Jess smiled and let go of Deacon's hand and reaching the pack back taking out Aerith's sippy cup. Jess handed it to her, Aerith giggled started to sip it. The car turning and pulled up to a house. Jess blinked has Frank and Dawn got out of the car, Deacon getting out he helped Jess out has Aii got out and taking Aerith out of her booster seat. Jess looked at the house and blinked at it, It was a Stunning Victorian mansion. "This house.. it's amazing" Dawn chuckled "Let's go inside" Jess smiled and followed her mother up to the house. Once everyone was inside Jess gasped at the front entrance "This stunning Victorian mansion is an artistic attention to detail and its breathtaking, sequestered grounds. Gorgeous custom inlaid marble floors and show-stopping custom crystal chandeliers greet you as you enter the home, while several antique European fireplace mantles with hand carved maiden pillars lure you in with their warmth and beauty. The one-of-a kind hand painted domed ceilings, commissioned by a renowned European artist, feature real gold and silver foil accents. The chef's kitchen, striking dining room, incredible 500-gallon coral reef aquarium, private elevator and classic theater room with custom woodwork are perfect for hosting family and friends. The mansion's artistic beauty is further enhanced by leaded stained-glass windows, transoms and pendant lights throughout. Gorgeous 360 degree views of the Celestia Valley and Lavender Mountains can be enjoyed from the mansion's vast windows. The beautiful interior features of this Mansion are just the beginning. Three acres of manicured landscaping features native oak and maple trees, a rose sculpture garden and a beautiful, recirculating cascading brook. A 5800 square foot detached three story carriage house will safely accommodate all of your vehicles and recreational toys. Eight bathrooms, 5 bathrooms and it's all yours" Jess's eyes widen "Mine new house….?" Dawn nodded.

Deacon looked around "Well better then living in a Cave…" Aii frowned putting down Aerith "and you think you are living with us?" Deacon narrowed at her "Yes I do Fox" Aii growled at him, Jess sighed "Stop it… Deacon is staying with us…" Aii frowned looking down. Frank frowned slightly "Aii, there mated bonded… we don't have a say in it…" Jess sighed and walked away, Aerith skipped after her mother to check out the house.

It was soon, October the 1st, In Xacron, Sakamoto walked out in a towel around his waist and one on his hair, drying it off. He walked over to the bed and rubbed Oichi's 32 weeks belly. He chuckled when he felt a kick. "I see you girls are very active today. I hope your mom wakes up soon." He looked at Oichi and kissed her forehead. He walked into the closet to get dressed. He put on some causal clothes for today. He had no meeting which was rare. He was wearing a long sleeve fits shirt with black skinny jeans and shoes. His hair was in a low ponytail and he had his glasses hanging from his collar.

He heard a knock at the door and walked over to it. Opening it he frowned to see Mimi with her head lowered. "My lord…I was told to inform you that the bit….I mean….Lady Jess will be sitting in with her today…" Sakamoto nodded. "Alright, go inform the guards and if you mess up my grandmother will be dealing with you." Mimi bit her lip and looked up at Sakamoto. "My lord please! Release me from this hell! I cannot work one more day under her!" She grabbed Sakamoto's arm. "Please! Please forgive me! I will do anything you want! I swear!" She cried out. Sakamoto sighs. "Anything I want?" Mimi nods pushing up a bit closer to him. "A-Anything." She says with a flushed face. Sakamoto sighs and pushed her away. "You can gravel your words to my grandmother." He closed the door in front of her face. Mimi bit her lip and put her head down. "Y-Yes…my lord…" She walked away.

Sakamoto sat on the couch and sighs. Grabbing a book, he opened it and started to read. For about two days now, Jess had been staying in Xacron. It was suggested to her by Seth. After everything that happened in August, he told her that it would be good for her to come relax here for a few days to take the stress away. Sakamoto would have been fine with that if she didn't bring the man who tormented her, Deacon. His very being irked him and he didn't want him around his kids or Oichi. However, Jess had somehow convinced him to see it her away. He sighed. "I wonder what you would have done if you learned what happened…Well at least you have your sister here for a few days." He says to Oichi.

In the forest of raven's, A portal opened and Orochi walked out. He walked through the forest and out into the clearance. He sighs as he closes his eyes. In his mind Oichi was waiting for him but her body was fading away slightly. "Oichi…" She smiles at him. "Hello Orochi." He walks to her and cups her cheeks. "I don't want it to come to this but it is the only way for you to become mine." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Oichi hums out under she was pushed down to the ground. Orochi kissed down her neck and is hands rubbed down her side. "Orochi…w-wait…" Orochi moved down to her left hip, lifting her dress. "You will be mine one day and there is only one way to make that happen." "What do you…" She gasps out as she felt a sharp pain on her hip. Looking down she saw Orochi biting her. "What are you doing!?" She felt something tingle inside her and she gasps out.

Orochi let go and chuckled. "Its alright. I've done something that would make you mine one day." He let her go. "This is where we part for now." He helped her up. "I will come for you." Oichi frowned. "I don't want to go…" Orochi chuckled. "You have too or you will disappear. Don't you want to see your children?" Oichi tears up. "You will be alone. I don't want you to be alone." He pulled her close into a hug. "Trust me, thanks to you I will never be alone." He kissed her one last time before she turned into a ball of light and disappeared.

Orochi opened his eyes to the real world and sighs. He held his hand out and the light appeared. "I swear, I will find you soon." He let her soul fly off and it disappeared. Orochi frowned and rubbed his chest. He felt a hole starting to burn into his chest and then heard chuckling. He turned to see Samuel walking to him. "Hello Orochi."

Orochi raised his eyebrow. "Are you the new reaper now?" Samuel nods. "Yes, good guess. I've come to speak to you for a moment." "What do you want reaper…" Samuel smiled. "Do you not want to be with the one you love?" "Love…what are you speaking about." "You haven't noticed it yet? Haha I see. Then let me rephase. Do you not want to be with Oichi?" "You can do that?" "Of course, however you must do a favor for me." Orochi narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Fine…what is it?"

In Xacron, Sakamoto had finished changing Oichi and rubbed her belly again earning fast kicks over and over. "Are you excited for me or for your auntie that is wobbling her way down here." He says chucking as he felt more kicks. The door opened and Jess stepped in now 35 weeks, she was huge. She was wearing a Burgundy Floral Maternity dress and black flip flops "Sakamoto sorry it took me awhile" Deacon walked in behind her with Aerith in his arms who was munching on a cookie. "Its fine. That happens when your pregnant. Anyways, your nieces have been kicking for you." Jess giggled and sat down next to Oichi rubbed her tummy. She smiled brightly when she flight kicks "yes I can feel" Aerith pouted "Me feel!" Deacon sighed and sit her down next to Oichi, Aerith giggled and touched Oichi's tummy. She felt one or two kicks before they settled down. Just then Oichi's aura burst out, pushing Jess and Aerith back, almost pushing them off the bed. Deacon caught Aerith and Jess at the same time moving them back, Aerith teared "Owie!"

Sakamoto eyes widen as the room suddenly turned light green and a warm air breezed in. The necklace appeared on her neck and started to glow brightly. Above her Deerward in his kid form appeared. His eyes were glowing as his power pulsed out. "Everyone, remove yourself from this room now." He commanded. Jess frowned "Deerward…." Deacon pulled Jess out of the room with Aerith in his arms 'fucken deities'

Sakamoto frowned. "What's going on!? What's about to happen to Oichi." The room shook slightly. "Do not question me. Leave the room now." Sakamoto didn't move until he was lifted and pushed out the door. "Out." Deerward says. Out in the hallway Jess frowned "What is he doing…?" "Mama owie!" Aerith shouted with a tear, Jess frowned has Deacon looked at her arm "she just bruised it" Jess kissed her arm "Better?" Aerith sniff and nodded. 

Once everyone was gone, Deerward held up his hand to the sky and then down to Oichi's body. Her aura grew more and more, pulsing through the air. Her body lifted up from the bed pushing away the blanket. Deerward poured his power into her, increasing her own power for it to become a beacon. "Your soul has been released. While it will come back to you eventually it can become lost. I will not allow that. Bear with me a little longer." The walls on the room started to crack and shake slightly from the amount of power being poured into her body. Outside of the door Sakamoto frowned feeling the power pouring out the door and grits his fist. "What is going on out there…" Jess frowned "Deerward! Let us in!" Deacon frowned bouncing Aerith.

Rinko and Terrance rushed down the hall with the triplets and Takara in toe. They were crying. "Sakamoto. I don't know what happened, but they just all started crying." Sakamoto frowned and went to his children. They all ran to him crying. "Shh it's okay. Why are you crying." He knells down and takes them all into his arms. "Mama!" Jayden cried out. Sakamoto looked back at the door. "Oichi…" Rinko's ears pokes out and he looks at the door. "He is pouring great amount of his power into her body…could it be…" Jess's eyes widen "you mean…. That?"

In the room Deerward sighs and then smiles as a blue light rushed into the room. "There you are." He slowly started to recall his power from Oichi, so no harm could come to her body or the twins. Everything calmed down as the light went to his hands. "You have been strong for a long time my lady. This makes you more than qualified to be my vessel. It's now time for you to come back to us. Oichi's body was still floating in the air and it slowly went back down to the bed. Deerward opened the door, allowing them to reenter. Sakamoto and the others walked in and their eyes widen as they saw a light in his hand. Sakamoto's heart started to beat. "Is…Is that…" Jess's eyes widen "Oichi…." 

Deerward held his hands out and the light turned into a transparent version of Oichi in his arms. Takara and the boys tried to get out of Sakamoto's arms, reaching out to her. "Mama!" They yelled over and over. "Forgive the rudeness but, I could not allow anyone into the room while I recalled her soul. Her soul was just release from Orochi and I wanted to catch it before it got lost."

Deerward placed Oichi's soul over her body and watched it sink in. They waited for a few seconds until Deerward closed his eyes and disappeared. Sakamoto, with the kids in his arms, rushed over to the bed side. He put them on the bed and lifted Oichi up slightly. "Ichi? Speak to me baby. Come on…" Jess blinked "Oichi…? Come on sissy"

They all waited until Oichi breaths out and starts coughing. Sakamoto felt tears swelling in the corner of her eyes. "Breathe that's it, deep breaths hun." Oichi's eyes opened slightly as she got her breathing under controlled. "Saki…" Sakamoto nodded with a tear running down his cheek. "Oichi…" She smiled softly. "Hi…" Sakamoto kissed her deeply. He pulled back and bump heads with her. "Oichi. I've missed you…" Oichi smiled and then felt something weird. She frowns and looks down to see that her belly had grown quite large and she could feel a lot of kicking. "W-What is going on!? Am I pregnant!?" Sakamoto chuckled and helped her sit up but before he could explain the triplets and Takara quickly jumped on her and cried their little hearts out. Oichi panicked slightly and then smiled as she hugged them all. "Hi my babies…" Jess teared happily "Oichi! I'm so happy your up!" Aerith giggled "Auntie!" "I feel like I've been asleep for a while…" She smiled at Jess. "Whoa! Your huge! Just how long have I been sleeping!?" She then looked down at her own belly. "Why am I pregnant!? Saki what did you do to me!?" She pouted. Sakamoto frowned. "I didn't do anything. You were already pregnant when you were taken from us." Oichi gives him a confused looked. "Taken? Where did I go?" "You don't remember anything?" Sakamoto asked. "Um…I remember going to sleep and then I woke up…freaking pregnant!" She pouted. Jess gigged sitting down next to her taking her hand putting it on her tummy "I'm 35 weeks, a boy, Klaus" Oichi felt a kick on her hand.

"35…wow! How far am I? What am I having?" She asked Sakamoto. "Your 32 weeks with twin girls." "Twins!? Really? 32 weeks…" She frowns and touched her belly. "What happened…I missed so much. I missed nearly 8 months of my second pregnancy…" Sakamoto smiled. "Its okay hun. You didn't miss the birth so that's something to be happy about right." Jess smiled "yup!"

Oichi smiled slightly. "Yeah…" She looked around the room and frowned to see some new faces. Her eyes went to Deacon, and she didn't know why but she immediately felt hostile towards him. "Who the hell are you!?" She snapped slightly. Deacon looked at her and felt Jess's glare he bowed slightly "I'm Deacon the first hybrid, Princess Oichi" Oichi's eyes widen at him but she let out a low growl and her eyes turned blue in anger. Jess frowned taking her hand "Oichi… there's a lot that we have to talk about…" Sakamoto kissed her cheek. "Calm down hun. A lot has happened over the few months. Why don't we get you and Jess some food so that we can explain what happened?" Jess's stomach started rumble "good idea"

Oichi frowned and her eyes went back to their normal color. "Fine…" She looked to Rinko and her gentle side came. "Who are you?" Rinko walked up to her and smiled. "My name is Rinko my lady. You may not remember but you saved me some time ago but I had orange hair at the time." Oichi smiles. "The kitsune that got captured! I'm glad to see your doing well!" Rinko was a bit taken back but chuckled. "Lady Oichi. You saved me that day and even though I saved you from Axel at that time I felt that wasn't enough. It you will allow it I wish to remain at your side from here on out." Oichi nods. "Sure! Thank you for saving me back there. You can stay with me for as long as you want." Rinko bows slightly. "Thank you my lady."

Terrance walked up. "Oichi…you have grown so big. Into a fine woman." Oichi looked him up and down. "You look like Terry…so….you must be Terrance right?" He nodded and bows. "Like Rinko, I wish to serve at your side to. I have commit great sins against you and your family. I feel this is the only way for me to repent." Oichi waved her hand. "Of course, you are free to do what you like. Just make sure you make time for Terry." Terrance nods and bows. Oichi's tummy then growls. "Ah…im hungry…"

Sakamoto smiled and went over to the guards. "Hey bring in the lunch cart and tell Julian to come down here." He turned back to Jess. "What do you want to eat?" Jess chuckled "Same has always"

The food cart and Julian came and checked out Oichi. The kids were taken back to the playroom so that they could talk. Oichi was eating some raw meat as Julian checked on the twins and listened to everything that had happen while she was sleeping. "So…this selfish fucker…" She shoots a glare at Deacon then went back to eating "…forced himself on you and forcibly made you his mate…and because of this pig, his clan tried to burn you alive with the baby!?" Oichi said with a panic look. "He did save her life…" Julian says. "That's all swell and fine but the fact that he put Jess through such those stressful months of hell makes me only hate him more!" She glares at him. Deacon bites his lip and looked away "I wanted her…." Jess sighed at him eating her food.

Oichi frowned looking at Jess. "However, if you are going tolerate him then I won't say much about it anymore. All that matters is that you are safe and we can move on from this. Of course, I'll shower all my love for my nephew but count me out showing anything but anger at that man." Sakamoto chuckled. "So hostile." Jess chuckled "I know, I figured you would be so hostile, so much like Ronnie"

Oichi bit into her meat and hums out. "On the bright side Joe is having a baby and I missed Sonya giving birth! Ugh so unfair!" Sakamoto shook his head. "Well it wasn't a pretty situation to be honest. This half demon half wolf, name Alcaeus attacked them. Ross said your uncle Axel and Lilith are his mother." Axel frowned. "My uncle Axel…" Her face went pale. "Dorian…what happened to him…" Jess frowned "I…. I… Killed him…. Invoking the power of Manon… I had his divine power running though me… for days after… he end up taking it back because it was over cooking me" Deacon huffed "Well you are a mortal, Mortal bodies can't handle pure divine power unless they born demi gods" Jess pouted and eat her food. Jess smiled "But River is pregnant!"

Oichi giggled. "Aw, more mommy's on the way heehee. I bet they are really happy. I know River has been wanting kids with Terry for a while now. She had that look on her face." Jess chuckled "And their having twins! River would be here with Terry but Dragon Pregnancy… dangerous…" "Is that right. Well it's fine. They can spend a lot of time together." Julian closed his bag and handed Oichi a ultrasound picture. "Everything checks out My Lady. I'll be back in the morning to do another check up." Oichi nodded and took the picture. "Twin girls." She smiled and then looked at Sakamoto. "You promise that you didn't do anything weird with my body while I was sleep." Sakamoto shook his head. "Really? I know I attack you a lot but I'd never do that while you were like that. I told you that you were already pregnant at the time." Oichi pouted and then sighs. "Okay. I believe you… Perverted vampire."

There was a knock at the door and it open. Mimi walked in with Thalia. Her head was down. "Oichi dear! Your awake! How wonderful?" Oichi smiled. "Hi Lady Thalia." "No need for formalities dear. We are to be family soon." Oichi chuckled and then looked at Mimi. "Who is this?" Thalia smiled. "Oh, don't worry about her dear. Just a new maid who have yet to learn the rules here. Moving on, shall I contact your mother and grandfather? I'm sure they would love to learn that you are awake." Oichi kept her eyes on Mimi. She was getting a weird vibe off her. "Uh yes… please. Thank you." Thalia chuckled and walks off with Mimi in tow. "Mmm… that girl is strange… don't know why I have a urge to put her threw a wall." Oichi says sighing. Jess laughed "Like how I wanna blow her into Outer Space" Aerith giggled "Outer Space!" Sakamoto shook his head.

Up in heaven, Divus stood in front of Michael who was hovering in a divine healing barrier. Michael was still in a angelic coma, "How is he doing?" he asked the angelic healers. "Still in a coma my lord, the demonic burns have healed, his arm has fully grown back and his wings have grown back" Divus nodded "good" Asherah stepped over "my love how is he?" "Better, still in a coma though…" he said walking away, Asherah followed him "I'm sure he will wake up soon my love"

Orochi was walking through the forest and came upon a cave. He sighs and walks inside. "That reaper better had not lied to me. He is the same as that witch. Wanting me to spilt my own power. Lucifer already have a bit of it…Lucifer…one day I'll devour him hole." He chuckled as he walked to the back of the cave. With his keen eyesight, he had no problem walking through the dark cave. After a few minutes he came to the end and saw the flask of the wither forest. Walking up to it he grabbed it. "This must be it…the flask made by the grim reaper. Able to hold one powerful soul for as long as he wants." He narrowed his eyes. "He said if I give up a piece of my soul and power, I'll be able to see her again…" He shook his head. "This is ridiculous. I the all mighty Orochi, demon of chaos, giving up a piece of myself for one mere woman!" He growls out until he remembers Oichi's sad face and her last words to him. 'I don't want you to be alone…'

He held up the flask. "No one has ever said those words to me before…" He bit his lip. "Fine, to have her back in my arms again, I accept and agree to split my soul." The flask lights up and a glow. Orochi sighs out as he felt himself being drained. The flask starts to shake, and a small crack appeared. Once he gave a piece of himself to the flask, he placed it back down. "This better work or I'll kill everyone in my path until she is mine…" He opened a portal and walked through it back to Valeriea's domain. When he left Samuel appeared and took the flask and chuckled. "I didn't think it would be so strong…it almost destroyed the flask. Incredible."

Back in Xacron, Sakamoto had given Oichi a tablet so that she could speak to Sonya and see Semyaza. She giggled. "I bet he is adorable!" Oichi says smiling as the tablet rung. It picks up and Sonya answers. Her eyes widen to see Oichi. "Oh my God! Oichi your awake!" She says smiling. Oichi smiled. "Hi Sonya! It's so good to see you!" She watched Sonya rush downstairs and into the living room where Paxton was with Semyaza. "Paxton! Paxton! Oichi's awake!" She sits down and puts the tablet on their faces. Paxton smiles. "Oichi. Welcome back. How long have you been up?" "For a moment or two. It's good to see you both, can I see your son? Please!?" Paxton chuckled and held Semyaza up to the camera. He was wearing a poor bear one piece with honey bee booties and a hair that cover his whit and pink hair. "We named him Semyaza." Oichi's eyes sparkled. "Oh he is sooooo cute! I'm so happy for you both!" Sonya smiled. "Thank you! We brought the outfits from the shop you worked at. Even while you were sleeping your cousin has been pumping out your fashion and it match him!" Jess giggled "He's just adorable"

Semyaza looks into the camera and smiles at Oichi. "He smiled at me! I wanna hold him!" Oichi says pouting. Paxton chuckle. "We will come for a visit, now that your awake." Sonya then blushed. "Hey can we tell her?" Paxton looked at her and nodded. "Tell me what?" Sonya held up her hand to show her the ring. "We are getting married!" Oichi smiles brightly. "Another wedding! How exciting!" She then frowned. "Speaking of weddings…I missed Auntie Dawn's wedding and mama's…." Jess chuckled and poked her cheek "Nope, they postpone it until you wake up so when they find out your awake the wedding will be back on" Deacon looked away 'marriage huh? Aren't me and Jess married in away? We are bonded know' he grinned at the thought. 

Oichi smiled. "Yay! I didn't miss anything!" Sakamoto smiled and then frowned. "Yeah, but for now you will be staying here until the twins are born." Oichi looked at him. "Why?" Sakamoto grabs her hand. "Even though the threat of Dorian is gone there is something much bigger that may be after you and it would be best if you stayed here for a while." Oichi frowned. "What else could be after me?" Jess frowned and looked away.

On the tablet Paxton frowned. "Orochi…" Oichi looked at him. "Who!?" Paxton sighs. "It's hard to explain the full story but to shorten it up, you might have caught the eye of him." "I'm sorry…I'm a little lost here." "Orochi is this demon. Creature, whatever, he is crazy strong. He was created by Lucifer to fight in their war. They had a fallen out, he was seal up, and then he broke free." Paxton says. "My dad and Lucifer had been trying to track him down for the last few months but for some reason they think the reason he has been a bit docile is because of you. The reaper had plans for your soul Oichi. This might be why." Oichi frowned and held her head. It was starting to hurt. "I don't understand…" Jess frowned "Oichi I know you don't understand but your back know"

Sakamoto looked at Jess. "After Dorian was taken care of, didn't Orochi come for you?" Oichi looked at Jess. "Ronnie said that Orochi wanted to destroy the town and you for trying to take Oichi away from him? He confirmed that Orochi did in face have Oichi's soul right?" Jess nodded "Orochi had your soul for months…. When I invoke the power of Manon I had all the power in me and it was like a beacon… calling your soul but he came and tried to destroy the town and kill me" Oichi frowned and leans back. "So…even after all this time…with Dorian gone. I still can't rest easy. I'm always going to be hunted…" She tears up. "I'm never going to have a normal life with my family…" Sakamoto kissed the back of her hand. "That's not true. Now that your back, I promise he won't lay a hand on you." Jess nodded with a chuckle "Me too"

Sakamoto kissed her cheek. "I know we filled your head with a lot of things, just relax for now and eat your full. Enjoy Takara and the boys. They have missed you. I'm sure your mom is going to be crying her eyes out when she hears the news. I know you don't want to be stuck in this room so when your up for it, we can go on a walk in Xacron." Oichi eyes widen. "Wait that's where I am!? I'm in your homeland!?" She smiled brightly. "I want a tour!" Paxton chuckled. "Well we will let you go. Have fun Oichi." "Yes! Can't wait to see you!" Sonya says. Oichi nodded. "Okay. Bye guys!" They hung up. Oichi sits up. "I wanna move around anyways. My legs feel like jelly and I want some fresh air."

Jess chuckled then gasped making them look at her "He's moving…." Aerith eyes widen "Mama I wanna feel!" Deacon looked at her with widen "our son is moving…?" he stepped over and reached down to feel but Oichi smacked his hand away, Jess's eyes widen and looked at Deacon who was trying to control his anger, he was looking at Oichi with hate but he closed his eyes and walked out of the room. Jess sighed in relief "Really know…""My bad…Reflexes…" Oichi says turning over to get out the bed. "Help me dress up Saki?" Sakamoto sighs and grabbed her hand. "Ichi, I know you don't like him but remember what you just said?" Oichi pouted and looked back at Jess. "Sorry Jess…I promise to…try control my anger. I don't want to upset you…I don't even know the dude like that but I can't help but to have rage against him." Jess smiled and kissed her cheek "I know, it's alright sissy it will take time to get use to him I mean I'm still getting use to this too… The mate bond… is working stronger know because we are close to each other…." Jess jumped "Oh my he just kicked my bladder Sakamoto help me please"

"Help her. I'll wait." Oichi says. Sakamoto nodded and helped Jess leading her to the bathroom. Oichi looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. She felt a few kicks and giggles. "You two are active." She looked out the window. "Orochi…now that I think about it…that name does sound familiar." She placed a hand over her chest. "I feel like I am forgetting something very important…" She says sighing.

In Jess's room, Deacon sat there not happy 'how the fuck does she think she is smacking my hand away from Jess's Tummy! I have every right to feel my son move!' the door opening and Jess walking in "Deacon…" Deacon growled and looked away. Jess shoo her head and walked over "you did good on controlling your anger" Deacon bites his lip and not answering her. Jess shook her head and grabbed his hand and put it on her tummy. Feeling a small kick Deacon's eyes widen and looked at her stomach "he… kicked…" Jess smiled "yup" Deacon felt another kick he smiled making jess gasp mentally 'he smiled… like a real smile…' something fluttered in her heart, it was a warm feeling'

Sakamoto and Oichi were walking down the hall. She had her arm locked with his. She was wearing a blue floral maternity dress. She place a hand on her stomach and sighs out. "They move a lot. The boys didn't do this much moving." Sakamoto chuckled. "They must be excited to hear their moms voice. Oichi smiled. "So where are you taking me?" Sakamoto rubs his chin "Well everyone has been asking about you so I think I'll take you to the market level. I'll buy you whatever you want." Oichi giggled. "Trying to spoil me?" "Yup, soon the kids are going to steal you away from me. I want to have you all to myself for now." As they walked they spotted Takara. Oichi saw her pulling a boys hand. "Mama! Mama!" She yelled out happily. The boy behind her looked nervous. "Takara sweetie what are you doing?" Takara smiled. "This Ris! He my friend mama!" Oichi looked at him. "My name is Yaris my lady…" He says bowing. "How old are you?" Oichi asked. "Um…I'm five…" "Five huh and with such wonderful manners. Thank you for being Takara's friend." He blushed at her smiled and looked down. Takara giggled. "See mama nice! Mean lady not nice!"

Oichi frowned. "Mean lady?" Sakamoto shook his head. "Kara that's already been settled sweetie. The mean lady won't hurt you anymore." Takara shook her head. "NO! Not her!" She pointed to Yaris. "Mean lady!" Yaris frowned. "S-She means my mom…" Before Oichi could ask, Tabitha walked up, swinging her hips. "Yaris! Would you stop walking away from me! I told you…" She stops when she sees Sakamoto and Oichi. "My lord!" She walks over to him pushing Yaris, making him fall. Takara frowned and so did Oichi.

Tabitha grabbed Sakamoto's hand and held it. "My lord, so good to see you! Tell me have you changed your mind on what we talked about." Oichi's eye twitched and she smacked Tabitha's hand away from Sakamoto. Tabitha frowned. "Excuse me! What do you think your doing!" Oichi placed a hand on her hip. "I can ask you the same thing! How dare you come up here and not only knock your son over but have the guts to grab my man's hand!" Tabitha glared at Oichi. "My lord belongs to everyone little girl. Beside he needs a real woman like me who slept with a God."

Oichi gave her a disgusted look making Tabitha smirk. "Poseidon the King of sea's himself, blessed me with a child." She frowned and looked at Yaris. "As soon as he learn that he is better then you common folks the better he can be and maybe earn the grace of his father." Yaris looked down ashamed. Oichi bit her lip. "Just because you spread your legs for a God doesn't give you the right to act all high and mighty. How about you spend time with your son and worry less about MY man!" Oichi shouted. Tabitha chuckled. "Oh little girl, how long do you think you can have my lord all to yourself. I mean from what I heard he already let someone into his chambers while you slept." She said smirking.

Oichi's eyes widen and she looked at Sakamoto who frowned. "What is she talking about!?" Sakamoto sighs. "Ichi nothing happened. A maid tried to force herself on my while I slept but I stopped her and now she works under grandmother." He heard a low growl from Oichi and jumped at the dark look in her eyes. "It was that maid wasn't it!" She snapped. Takara shook and clung to Yaris. Tabitha frowned and took a step back until she was grabbed by Oichi's aura claw. Yaris's eyes widen at this. "Mom!"

Oichi looked at him and sighs, calming her anger down. She let Tabitha go and stormed off. Tabitha shook and slid to the floor. "My…what a beast…" Sakamoto glared at her. "I will deal with you later. Takara sweetie, go play with your brothers." "I mad mama mad…I sorry daddy…" She said sniffing. Sakamoto bends down and rubs her cheek. "You didn't. Go play and take your friend with you and if the mean ladies mess with you, you call out for grandpa Seth and Grandma Thalia okay?" Takara nodded and pulled Yaris away. Sakamoto got up and looked at Tabitha. "Come near Yaris or Takara and their will be hell to pay he says coldly. Tabitha gulps and nods. Sakamoto then quickly runs after Oichi.

Deliora, wearing blank tank top, red skinny jeans and black heel boots. Her hair was short Medium Shaggy Charcoal gray and white ombre was walking through the park. Humming softly but stopped to see Ronnie sitting on a bench next to a tree reading. She smiled and walked over sitting down next to him "Hello Ronnie, such a lovely day isn't?" Ronnie flipped a page in his book. "I suppose so…" He says. "You look well my old friend, How are you doing?" "I could be better…" Ronnie says flipping a page.

Deliora smiled "A noble Vampire Lord kind of canceled our dinner date, apparently he can't come so would you love to go out with me for dinner tonight?" she asked him. Ronnie stops reading and looked up with a confused expression. He then sighs and closes his book. "As long as I can smoke." Deliora chuckled "it's an outside dinner" "That works. I accept your invitation." He says

Deliora gets up "7pm, at the Ocean View, it was nice to see you again Ronnie I look forward tonight" she smiled at him and walked away. "Likewise…" Ronnie says opening a book. When she was gone Ronnie shook his head. "Whoever that vampire was he dropped the dime…" He flipped a page in his book. "Dropped it big time." 

ess walked in the hallway, she wanted to visit Seth, Deacon behind her sighed with annoyance. Reaching the room there where two guards, she smiled "I here to see King Seth" They frowned at Deacon but then nodded.

The guards opening the doors, Jess stepped in to see Seth sitting in the bed with a book. She smiled "your majesty, King Seth its lovely to see you awake" Seth flipped a page in his book. "I'd rather sleep but there are certain things that need to happen first. How is your stay so far." Jess smiled and stepped over and sat down next to him "Lovely Seth" Deacon stood there looking away. Jess looked at him and frowned but looked back at Seth a smiled "I brought you some blood baked cookies, I baked earlier today, I'm surprised your cooks let me use the kitchen" she said lifting up a box and opening it to show red cookies "Kind of had a couple…. Oichi ate like the whole first batch of it" "They did because they didn't want to feel Sakamoto's wrath. I don't eat much sweets but thank you for the gift." He flips a page in his book. "If you ever get a change to get out of here you should check out Rishima's shop in the market level. She may have something there that may interest you." Jess chuckled "That's where we are going next, Aerith is in the playroom with…" she stopped and frowned, Seth and Deacon looked at her "I sense Oichi is pissed…. Can you two feel it?" Deacon looked out the window "I do feel something from town area…" "Hormones." Seth says trying to focus on his book.

Jess sighs and gets up slowly "It was good to see you King Seth, if you excuse me I'm gonna go see what's wrong with Oichi" she said with a bow and walked away, Deacon looked at Seth who narrowed at him, Deacon bites his lip "Deacon come on stop narrowing at everyone!" Jess snapped from out in the hall, Deacon sighed and stomped out of the room. Seth shook his head. "I can see why Ronnie hates that boy." He goes back to reading.

Oichi was storming out into the market level with tears at the corner of her eyes. "Stupid Saki! Stupid woman!" She stops and sniffs rubbing her eyes. "Lady Oichi?" A teary eyed Oichi looked up to see Bracken. "I know you…" She says sniffing. Bracken smiled. "It's good to see you up again my lady. Why are you wondering around here with no guards and why are you crying?" Oichi frowned. "I-It's nothing…" Bracken frowned and heard her stomach growl. She blushed and then starts crying more. "Don't cry. It's okay. Your carrying two extra ones so you need to eat a lot. How about we find you some food? Get you out of here? You haven't seen daylight in quite some time."

He reached out to grab her hand until it was slapped away by a tail. Rinko appeared behind her. "Careful. It's not good to touch another man's woman." Bracken frowned. "I wasn't trying to. She's upset and she's hungry. I don't want her walking around defenseless. She's never been here before and I don't know where Sakamoto is." Oichi bit her lip and started to cry again making them panic. "My lady calm down, please do not cry." Rinko says rubbing her back. "They are cooking meat in the market today. Bracken would be happy to buy some for you. Bracken frowned at him. Oichi sniffed and looked up at him. "Really?" She asked with a teary-eyed innocent look on her face. Bracken felt his chest throb and his face turned a shade a pink. "S-Sure…right this way My lady…" Bracken walked off. Oichi wraps her arm around Rinko's and the followed after him. "Weren't you with the kids today?" Oichi sniffing. "Hayate wanted to spend some time with his grandkids so he took my spot." A large Shadow covered the tower. Oichi looked up to see Terrance flying over them with crates hanging from his mouth. "I can never get over how big a dragon is…I mean River and her family full blooded but seeing the real thing up close…" Oichi watched as he flew to the back of the castle. Rinko chuckled and lead her to the food area with Bracken.

Jess walking through the market with her 35th week pregnant belly with groan, Deacon behind her "Jess, maybe you shouldn't be walking with how far you are" Jess chuckled "I'll be good" then something caught her nose and sniffed making her stop. Deacon looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What know?" "meat…" she said licking her lips and turned to where the smell was coming from and started to almost sprint. Deacon chuckled and followed her.

Sakamoto was walking though the market with a sigh following Oichi's honey scent. 'I'm glad I can pick this scent out easily but now I'm worried that she's exposed.' He walked to the center and stopped to see a large crowd growing and it was were Oichi's scent was stronger. He frowned and walked to the crowd. "Excuse me…" He says clearing his throat. His people turned around with a smile on their face. "Prince Sakamoto! We didn't know you wife was so cute!" A lady said. "When she eats her cheeks puff out like a squirrel! Do all wolves do that? Or is it just her!?" "She is so nice! She even let some of the children rub her belly!" Sakamoto smiles. "Could you let me through please?" They quickly parted to let him walk by still asking questions.

When he escaped the crowd to see Rune sitting some plate down. His two children were rushing back and forth to keep the table full. Oichi was sitting at a picnic table stuffing her face with large amount of meat and juice and other foods. Rinko was sitting beside her sipping some high grade wine and Bracken was sitting on her other side smiling softly at her. Sakamoto frowned at this. "Oichi…" Oichi stopped eating and pouted. "Saki…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Oichi I can explain if you let me. Please…" Oichi sighs. "Later, I'm eating…" Sakamoto smiles and walks up to Bracken. Without a word he grabbed the collar of his shirt and tossed him out his seat and on to the ground. "Hey!" Bracken says glaring at him. Sakamoto ignored him. "The meal is on me. Rune and his family runs this place." Oichi nodded. "Yeah! I didn't know that Rune was married! His husband is so sweet!" Oichi says giggling. Sakamoto chuckled. "Yes, he loves feeding just about anyone and his love for you will increases now that he knows you're a glutton." 

"Oichi!" Jess tried to get through the crowd, Deacon growled at the people picked up Jess making her gasp, he walked her through the crowd. Rinko sighs, getting up out his spot as Deacon sat her down next to Oichi. Jess blinked "Thank you" Deacon nodded "Your pregnant and shouldn't be trying to get through large crowd's" Jess looked at Oichi and smiled "Seems you are stuffing your face mind if I join you?" "Sure knock yourself out." Oichi says.

Rinko and Bracken sat in front of Oichi and Sakamoto. "All you had to do was ask…" Bracken says brushing his clothes off. "Next time don't sit beside her then." Sakamoto says eating a dumping. Bracken shot him a glare and grabbed his cup. "Stingy ass vampire…" He mumbled. Rune came out with a tray of meat for Oichi when he noticed Jess. "Good grief…Gabe! Get out here, you got another customer." He says walking around the table. A handsome man with light brown hair and light purple eyes walked out. He smiled. "Welcome! Any friend of adorable wolf glutton is welcome to stuff their face here!" He pets Oichi's head making her giggle. Jess smiled "oh how sweet, can I please get a large jar of olives and shredded steak beef medium rare and some lemon water?" 

"Come right up. Stella dear." He called out. A young girl with light bran hair and purple eyes walked out wearing a apron. "Yes papa?" "I need a large jar of olives and tell your brother to start working on steak. Shredded and medium rare." "Okay." She says smiling and running back inside. Gabe looked around and frowned at the crowd. He clapped his hands. "Alright people. The show is over. Lady Oichi has entertain you enough. Back to your work please." The crowd grumbled at him and started to leave. The kids waved to Oichi. "Bye bye auntie!" Oichi smiles and waves at them. "Auntie?" Sakamoto says. "I got tired of the 'lady' stuff so I told them to call me auntie." She says going back to stuff her face. Bracken was leaning on his elbow watching her almost in a trance. 'Her cheeks do look like squirrels'

At Ravenswood, Dustin and Joseph were taking a lovely walk in the park. Holding hands they stopped by Rick memorial. Dustin knelled down putting down a red rose and lit a candle "Miss you cuss, your daughter is just the cutest… wish you were here to see our baby to come" Walking away holding hands, they walked more and they appeared by an area, walking down the steps, there a beautiful courtyard and serene waterfall. Dustin chuckled "amazing" Dustin took both Joseph's hands "Joseph.. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend and mate, I love you with all my heart and soul" Dustin gets on his knees. Joseph blinks at him.

Dustin reached behind him taking out a black ring box, Dustin opened it and Joseph sees a 7mm Rainbow Black Wedding Rings "will you Marry me?" Joseph smiles. "Sure, of course I will." Dustin smiled brightly and put the ring on Joseph's finger and stood up kissing him "gods I love you." "Love you to." Joseph says chuckling.

Oichi sighs out as she sips on tea. "So yummy…I need a nap…maybe…" Sakamoto gets up. "Let's do some walking first if your up for it. There are a lot of shops that you would love." Oichi smiles and nods. "Okay." Bracken gets up. "It was nice seeing you again Oichi." "Oh? Are you leaving?" She asks. Bracken nods. "I need to go help my mom out at the store. I was on out getting some supplies when I ran into you." "Alright, tell your mom I said hi and thank you for everything she has done for me." She rubbed her belly. "I wouldn't be able to have any more children if she didn't help me." Bracken nods. "I will tell her. Have a good stroll and if you need anything just let me know." Sakamoto frowned. "She won't need anything from you while I am here." They glared at each other. Oichi rolled her eyes and smacked Sakamoto on the back of the head. "Stop it! Don't be mean to him especially while your still on my bad side!" She frowned and got up, storming off. Rinko shook his head and walked after her. Bracken smirked. "Enjoy being in the doghouse." He laughed and walked away. Sakamoto groans out. "Oichi wait! I said I can explain!" He runs off after her, Jess sighs "Really know…" Deacon helped her up and bowed "Thank you for the meal" then she started to follow them. Deacon sighed and followed right behind Jess. 

Oichi had somehow mange to lose Sakamoto through the crowd but Rinko stood fast with her. She turned down an alley way with him right behind her. "Are you trying to get rid of me to my lady?" Oichi huffs out. "I don't think I could if I tried." "Maybe you should slow down. You are pregnant." "I'll be fine. I have a lot of stamina built up. Plus, the girls are full so I don't think they will move around to much." Rinko chuckles. "You should listen to what Sakamoto has to say. He speaks the truth when he said nothing happened. Mimi only…" Oichi stopped. "Mimi? My coworker from work!?" Rinko shrugs. "I know she worked at a fashion shop and came here to work for Sakamoto. The maid that was Lady Thalia." Oichi gasps. "That's why I felt so off about her! That vampire hussy has always been after Saki! I'll break her in half!" Oichi says in anger.

Just then someone grabbed her arm and pulled her. She frowned and snatched away. "Unhanded me!" Rinko grabbed her a pulled her back. A few male vampires had surrounded them looking in a trance almost. "You smell really good." One says. Oichi frowned. "My scent…shoot I forgot…" They licked their lips at her until Rinko help up his fan and spread out his dark flames, stopping them in their tracks. "Careful vampires. I don't mind killing you to keep Lady Oichi safe. One more step and you all will burn." The beard their fangs at him until the stopped. Oichi felt a shiver run down her back and turned to see Sakamoto panting with a dark glare on his face. The other vampires gulped and backed down. "Leave before I stain the ground with your blood." Sakamoto threatens. The vampire shook and quickly ran off.

Sakamoto then rushed to Oichi and hugged her. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you right?" "I'm fine. Rinko protected me." Sakamoto backed away slightly. "Oichi. Believe me. I swear nothing happened that not. Yes, Mimi did come into the room and she tried to take advantage of while I was sleep. I woke up…almost killed her…and then kicked her out. She is now serving under my grandmother. I get that your hormones are kicking in but don't let Tabitha's words affect you." He cups her face. "you're the only one for me. It's been that way ever since we were in school and nothing will ever change okay?" Oichi sighs and smiles. "Okay. It's not that I thought you were cheating. I know you better then that…but why on earth would you hire Mimi of all people to work for you!? She's been trying to get in your pants even at Ravenswood! You must have known that." Sakamoto sighs and grabs her hand leading her out the alley and back on the market street. "I did…but at the time she was really good at her job. I just need balance while I took care of this place, you, and the kids…" He squeezed her hand. "Otherwise I would have never let her get so close." He kissed the back of her hand. "How about as an apology for making you mad, I'll buy you some new clothes." Oichi smiles. "Okay, I want some fabrics." "I think there is a store that sells really rare fabrics." Sakamoto says humming out. "If we keep walking we will find it. Let me know when if you get tired okay." Oichi nodded. "I'll be fine. Let's go shopping heehee!

Nia walked up the steps to the cabin, she hasn't been here for ages. Knocking on the door, she heard footsteps and the door opened, Terry smiled at his mother. "Hey mom! Thanks for coming." Nia smiled. "Of course dear." He lets her in and they walked into the living room.

River on the couch wearing a Navy blue pink white floral sleeveless Spaghetti strap plunge V neck crisscross back high slit casual maxi dress, she was munching on blueberry's. Looking up she smiled "Nia it's so good to see you!" she giggled sitting up, Terry walked over to her and took her hand kissing her. "It's nice to see you to River." Nia says looking over the cabin. "Wow Ter…you must have been bored to have built this…just like your father." She says chuckling.

River chuckled and nudged him, his rubbed the back of his head "looks like your gonna be a grandmother, River is Pregnant with twins" River giggled, Nia didn't notice it but the medium bump on her.

Nia simply smiled. "I'm sorry but your father isn't really good with keeping his excitement down. He had already told me ahead of time. Plus, I kinda figured that it would happen snice he told you to come here haha but congratulations to you both. I have no doubts you both will be great parents!" Terry pouted. "Aw man, dad ruined the surprised…spoil sport." River pouted "Man…. Terry can you start on the barbecue…? I'm hungry…." She flushed, Terry chuckled kissed her cheek "of course love, I will get right on, why don't you two ladies get the talking and I'll start on the food" River smiled and sat down and started to snack on the blueberry more.

Jess sighing trying to find them "God for pregnant she can fucken move!" Deacon chuckled at her "Wolves are quick even caring a litter" Jess pouted and then sighed walking around more she end up being pushed "Watch it witch!" Jess frowned to see it was Tabitha, Deacon's eyes turned into his hybrid forum and grabbed the Tabitha arm "Watch who you are talking to Vampire, this is Lady Jess Mikcloud, best and dear friends of Prince Sakamoto" he snarled. Jess grabbed Deacon's arm pulling him off her "Stop it Deacon I'm alright"

Tabitha brushed herself off. "Whatever. I do hope you know that your title doesn't mean anything here in this land. Neither does your 'friendship' with Prince Sakamoto." Jess narrowed at her and sniffed "Now I see why Oichi is pissed off today, you don't wanna end up like Mimi do you? someone's Harlot slave do you? maybe I should let Thaila know she would need to have a new harlot maid she needs to have." Tabitha laughed. "Oh please, your threats are just as petty as you are. Go ahead and tell Lady Thalia but not even she can touch me. So, walk on and stay out of my way. You and your…whatever this thing is to you." She sniffed her arm and frowned in disgust. "Ugh…now I'm going to need extra showers to get this witch smell off me." She flipped her hair and walked off. "Now before I was rudely stopped, where was that store. I need some good wine tonight." She says to herself.

"let me bite her and see how for her mouth will run after she dies from my bite" Deacon growled out, Jess sighs "No… she's protected by Poseidon's… lets go… back to the castle, being bumped into her maybe me loose my fun for the day…" Deacon bites his lip and picked her up and walked off with her.

Under the castle there were catacombs that lead to secret entrances to places. One of them being the prison cells. A female guard was walking in the hallway when she stopped and looked around. Sighing, she placed a hand on the wall and pushed it four times. There was a slight rumble and a hissing sound, The wall cracked and opened. She quickly slipped inside and it closed behind her. She looked around and walked onto a platform that had two staircases leading down. Walking down the right side she quickly made her way down the long pathway. Her footsteps echoed as she looked around.

Minutes of walking she stopped when she came to a large door. Checking to make sure no one followed she pushed the door opened and went inside. Behind the door was a more modern scene. The walls were stone and their were many doors that were locked. The female guarded walked with her head down. She heard chains rattling and doors trying to be open. She heard laughter and the smacking of lips. Keeping her head down she stopped when two more guards were heading her way. Panicking she slipped in-between a crack and turned her head, blending into the darkness. She waited as the guards by passed her.

When they were gone, she pushed out the crack and went ahead. She soon came to the last door. Pulling out a key she put it in the key hole and unlocked it. Going in she closed the door and turned around to look at the small room. The room was all stone with a small bed, a couch in the corner, a desk and a chair with two lamps. "Well, its about time you got here…" The female guard kneeled as a side door that led to a tiny bathroom opened. "My lady…forgive me for being late. The guards have been on high alert lately." The person sighs and walks over to the couch, sitting down. "It's fine. I knew this would be dangerous, but you did good. I will reward you once I get out of here. It is time I get revenge on those who tossed me in this cell. If it wasn't for my sly husband though I might have been sleeping on a cold floor like the rest of these vermin in here, so I must thank him personally. Where is the girl?" The guard stands up. "In the playroom my lady. I suggest that we take her at night. Less guards patrol inside then out." The person chuckled. "Very well. When everyone is busy slumbering away, I will leave this place, take the girl, and bring back a very good friend of mine. I sure hope my ex father in law enjoy the gift." She laughs. The guard bows. "I am at your command Lady Matsuri…"

In Ravenswood, around 7pm Ronnie was sitting in a fancy Bristol restaurant in the Plaza of the new Crimson Rose Hotel. He was waiting Deliora to show up, the waiter came over and bowed "would you still like to wait sir?" "Yes." Ronnie says.

He nodded and walked away "Welcome Lady Deliora" Ronnie heard a waiter and looked to see Deliora walking over in the most amazing dress on. She was wearing a Wine chiffon Maxi Dress and black heels. And her make up was done perfectly that matched the color of her dress. She smiled "Ronnie I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long, thank you for meeting me here" "It's not a problem. I've learned the hard way not to question how long a woman takes to get ready." Ronnie says getting up and pulling her chair out for her, she chuckled and sat down has he pushed her chair slightly.

"Oh gentlemen of you" smiled at him. Ronnie sat back down.

The waiter was right back over "you ready lady Deliora and Lord Ronnie?" Deliora smiled "Blood wine for me please" he nodded and wrote it down "Water for me" Ronnie said, Waiter blinked and nodded "I shall be back with your drinks" he walked away. Deliora smiled "So how do you like my new hotel?" she asked him.

"It's quite a place." He says. Deliora smiled "I don't live in the Meyer's manor anymore, too much drama… Zach has been bugging me to have lunch with him and Draven, apparently my presence is well missed. I heard from Zach who found out by Jess that Oichi is awake" "Yes, I'll be visiting soon to check on her. Sooner or later." Ronnie pulls out a cigarette and place it behind his ear. Deliora chuckled "It's good that she's awake, I prayed to Amelia day and night for her to wake up" she said has the waiter came back with there drinks. He put Ronnie's water down and started to pour Deliora's drink. Finishing he put it down her, she smiled taking a sip "Lovely prefect year of my family's wine" the waiter smiled and bowed "ready to order food?" Deliora smiled "how can we when you didn't bring us menus?" the waiters eyes and rushed off to get some. Ronnie chuckled slightly. The waiter came back handed them out, Deliora smiled and started to look through it "Mhmm I'll have the steak, medium rare and a side of crimson chips" the waiter nodded wrote it down. "Just a rare steak." Ronnie says without looking at the menu. The waiter nodded and took the menus walking away.

The ghost village of the Shadow wolf clan, Phoenix waked around "mhmm seems that the whole village moved fearing Deacon how prefect for me" "Mhmmm it seems so" Markth walked behind her. Walkthrough the village, they came to the graveyard and started to walkthrough. Markth can sense spirits watching them and a couple of low level shadow demons stay far away from them. Reaching the grave, Phoenix smirked down it, Markth blinked it "How a strange grave" Phoenix chuckled Calcifer was buried in a specially prepared grave with his face positioned beneath a cement tube that leads to the surface. The tube ended at a piece plate mountain ash glass/ The mountain ash is known to keep a werewolf in a barrier, it's very old druid magic that can even keep Ronnie trapped" "Mhmm so how are you gonna get him out?" Phoenix smirked and touched the glass "All I need is heat" she said has her hand burst into her phoenix flames the glass started to melt. "he's dead right?" Markth asked, Phoenix nodded "Deacon ripped him in half but when he died he was put in here, both half of him" she said has the glass fully melted, a wicked grin came on her face and lifted her hand has a red glow came from has bones started to float out of the grave.

Back at the restaurant, Deliora and Ronnie have their food was already eating "Mhmm this is good, how is your meal Ronnie?" she asked taking a sip of her wine" "It was okay." Ronnie says putting his glass down. Deliora smiled and took another bite of her steak "Wait you cannot" Deliora ad Ronnie heard a waiter when a noble handsome vampire man walked over "Lady Deliora I'm sorry I'm…" he stopped "Who's this?" he narrowed at Ronnie. Deliora sighed putting down her fork "You canceled on me Lord Philp, so I asked my dearest old friend to join me" Philp frowned "You didn't get my message… did you? it was an hour ago saying I changed my mind" Deliora took a sip of her wine "I did but I just chose to ignore it, you may leave Lord Philp before I lose my temper with you" she said has her eyes turned red, Philp frowned and looked at Ronnie then looked back Deliora "Lady Deliora please give me another chance, tomorrow night please? I would love nothing more to have you hand in bonding"

Ronnie, ignoring half the conversation, grabbed his cigarette, pulled a lighter out his pocket and lit it. He sighs as he blew smoke out. Deliora closed her eyes "Lord Philp do not make me repeat myself" he shook from her aura coming out, he frowned and walked off. Deliora closed her eyes "Lord Philp do not make me repeat myself" he shook from her aura coming out, he frowned and walked off. Deliora calmed down "Sorry about that…"

"It's fine. Didn't think you were trying to get married in this day and age." Ronnie said blowing out smoke. Deliora took a sip of her drink "It's been far to long since my husband's passing… and I'm… lonely.. in a matter of speaking… and I'm not trying to get married just want someone for my loneliness… want someone to cuddle, kiss, hold hands and love… is it that much to ask?" "No not really but I understand your feelings on that." He says.

Finishing their meal, They both walked together into the hotel before they turned the corner she stopped and peeked slightly to see Philp by the elevator, she sighed softly and looked at Ronnie with a smile "Thank you for having dinner with me… would you like to walk me to my room...?" Ronnie peeked around the corner and see's Philp waiting for Deliora. "Persistent isn't he…I have nothing else going on so I don't mind." He says nodding. Deliora smiled "thank you" taking his hand putting it over her shoulder they both turned to the corner and walked straight to the elevator. Lord Philp standing there see's them making him frown "Lady Deliora.. I was hoping to walk you to your room tonight…" Deliora pushing the button for the elevator "There is no need Lord Philp, Ronnie is walking me to my room" Philp bites his lip and glares at Ronnie "Surely you would rather have better company then a wolf" Ronnie shook his head.

Deliora sighed has the elevator opened stepping in "better company then you Lord Philp" Ronnie walked in with her "Goodnight Lord Philp" she said has the doors closed and the look on Philp's face was pure anger and shock. Deliora chuckled "I hope he leaves me alone now…" "Somehow I doubt it." Ronnie says.

Reaching the top floor, the elevator opened and they both walked out. Walking Deliora to the white Double Door, she took out her keycard and swiped it has it unlocked and opened it the door, stepping Ronnie stepped in behind her. The Room was very large and Victorian luxury style, she smiled at him "Thank you for walking me up to my room" "No problem." stepping to him she leaned him kissing him on his cheek. Ronnie sighs mentally, rubbing his head. "I should get going. If you ever need some company I'll be in the same place most of the time. Thanks for tonight." Deliora smiled "I'll make a mentally note on it, goodnight Ronnie" "Goodnight Deliora" he says to her and leaves. She stood there feeling her heart pound her chest, touching it 'why is my heart pounding like this…?'

Later that night, Oichi and Sakamoto were returning from their trip outside. Sakamoto and Rinko were carrying loads of bags while Oichi nibbled on some dumplings. "Mmm Gabe makes so yummy food! I wanna go back there for breakfast." Sakamoto chuckled and a few guards walked up to him. "Sir, we can take those for you." Sakamoto nodded and them the bags. "Are the kids asleep?" "No sir, not yet." Oichi giggled. "Let's go tuck them in." She grabs his hand and he lead her to their rooms.

The triplet's room and Takara's room were only a few doors down from their room and it was connected. They could hear yelling coming from the room. Sakamoto opened the door to see a few maids and butlers chancing after each of the triplets who were only in diapers. Using their speed they ran away from them giggling all the while. "Hey, what's going on?" Oichi says crossing her arms. The triplets stopped. "Mama!" They rushed to her and hugged her legs. "Bed now." Oichi says. The triplets ran to their toddler beds. The maids looked baffled by this but helped them into bed. Sakamoto sighs. "I wish it could be this easy…" Oichi chuckled and walked to the beds. She kissed their foreheads and tucked them in. "It feels like I haven't done this in forever…" She moves Jayden's hair from his face as he yawns. "You all have grown so big. I've missed so much…"

She tears up a bit until Sakamoto placed a hand on her shoulder. "You hardly missed enough hun. You still have the terrible 2s and the teenage mood swings." Oichi chuckled and looked at the jointed door. "Is Takara asleep?" The maids shook her head. "No my lady…she sometimes sleeps with Lady Jess's daughter. She says she feels lonely." Oichi frowned. "Aw, my poor baby…but that's good. At least Aerith is good company for her." Sakamoto helps Oichi up and she yawns. "I'll attack her with hugs and kisses in the morning." She yawns again. Sakamoto pulls her towards the door. The maids quickly leave. Oichi and Sakamoto take another glance at the boys who where already fast asleep. Sakamoto turned the lights out and closed the door. Their room had light up stars on the ceiling keeping light in the room.

"Are you sure it's safe for them to sleep by themselves?" Oichi says wordily. "Yes, guards comes by every hour to check on everyone and rotate until morning." Oichi nods until she felt her back tingle. She frowned at the feelings. 'It's been a while since I felt that…something bad is coming maybe…or maybe just aches…" She tighten her grip around Sakamoto's hand. He chuckled. "They will be fine hun. They have been since they got here." Oichi nods with a frown. She couldn't shake the feeling of dreed she was sensing.

Jess in a Maternity Heather Grey Ruffle Trim Pajama Set smiled down at Aerith she was fast asleep, she leaned down and kissed Aerith forehead "sweet dreams sweetie" she leaned back up and walked over of the bedroom closing the door slightly. Walking over to the bed where Deacon was sitting in in nothing but boxers, she frowned mentally. Slipping in she cuddled up to her pregnancy pillow "Heading to bed know?" Deacon asked her, Jess nodded and yawned "yeah, lights off please" Deacon reached the lamp and turned off the light where it became dark in the room. He laid down and faced Jess, he can tell she had already passed out. He reached for her and touched her cheek "Even cute when sleeping"

Around midnight, down in the prison cells, dead bodies of guards were lying on the ground. Matsuri now freed was walking up a set of stairs. Behind her was the female guard. "My lady it is to soon for this. Please listen to me. The witch and her hybrid pet are here. Not to mention Sakamoto's wolf bride has woken. There are to many forces here that could hurt your plan. "Nonsense. All we need is a little bait and Takara will be in my hands. Now would be the perfect time to show that even a someone as weak as me can get the up hand of powerful foes."

She came to a dead end and smirked. "It is midnight, meaning the guards have done their rounds." She pushed the wall gently and it opened with a crack. Peeping her head out she saw that she was in the triplet's room. Smirking she walked out. "My son's half breed bastards. How cute…how easy would it be to get rid of them but for now…one shall do." She pulled a potion bottle that had a mushroom cap. It had green liquid in it. She opened it and a grassy smell fills the room. "What is that my lady?" Matsuri chuckled. "Something to keep the brats sleeping for a while. Sibling cubs can sometimes sense something is wrong with the other. Think of it like a twin connection. With triplets and half breeds like them it is stronger and for a limited time it blocks out scent and presences." She reached down and picked up Jayden.

"My lady…may I suggest taking the other triplet…" "Why because it's that witches Godson. Please…let I care for such petty relationships. I only need him to bait out Takara and that's all. Let's go…" She stopped and smirk. "Better yet, grab the other two." "My lady!? That's insane." Matsuri raised her hand and smacked the guard. "Watch your tongue. You do as you are command. Remember you have no where to go after this. Be grateful that I am allowing you to live." The guard bit her lip and nodded. She quickly grabbed the other boys.

The women slipped back into the wall. Walking up a spiral staircase with the sleeping triplets in their arms they came to another dead end and pressed the wall gently opened. In the dark they could see Aerith sleeping. In front of her bed was Takara's bumblebee futon. She was sleeping cuddling up to her bee stuff animal. Matsuri smirked and found one of her toy balls. Grabbing it she rolled and hit Takara waking her up. "Mama…Auntie?" She mumbles rubbing sleep out her eyes. She looked around and saw a crack in the wall. She blinks at it and gets up carrying her stuff animal. She peaks her head in and was pulled in by the female guard.

Takara's eyes widen and she opened her mouth to scream out for help when Matsuri appeared in front her holding Jayden. "Shhh…and your brothers won't be hurt." Takara looked to see the guard was holding Ayden and Kaleb. Matsuri put a finger claw on Jayden's neck. "You remember me don't you. I'm your grandma." Matsuri whispers. The wall to the bedroom closes. Matsuri smiled darkly at Takara making her shake and tear up. "N-Nana…" "That's right dear and Nana needs you to be a big girl and come with me. Unless you want to see Jay be hurt?" Takara shook her head and covered her mouth while tears fell down her eyes. "Good girl…" Matsuri grabbed Takara by the collar of her dress and dragged her away. The female guard sighs and follows after with Kaleb and Ayden. "My lady what about the boys?" "They will come with to. Her blood may not be enough to awaken him. Blood of a hybrid bastard child might be powerful enough haha. Either way. I'll win in the end and I'll have my revenge."

Around 3 a.m, Oichi woke up startled. She was dripping in sweat. She shivered and got up. Grabbing her house coat, she couldn't shake the strange feelings. Leaving the room she went to the triplets room where two guards were walking. They stood up straight. "Lady Oichi. You should be in bed." Oichi smiled. "I'm okay. I just wanted to check the boys." The guards nodded and waited as she opened the door. She walked in felt slightly dizzy. A grassy scent came to her nose making her sneeze. "Ugh…what the heck is that smell." She looked at the beds and her eyes widen. Her heart dropped and the color from her face went pale.

She rushed to the empty beds were her sons were. "W-What are they!" She shouted. The guards rushed in and gaps to see the boys were gone. Oichi sinks to her needs as her anger, fear, and panic rushed out. Her aura gust out. "WHERE ARE MY SONS!" She yelled so loud that it shook the castle waking everyone. The guards were blasted back from her scream. In the room, Sakamoto sat up with a gasp and panic. Without thinking he got up and rushed to the triplet's room.

In Jess's room, Jess jolted in her sleep as did Deacon, she frowned "What's going on?" Deacon frowned and got up "I don't know" Jess frowned more and got out of the bed "I can feel Oichi anger…" she walked to the main door of the bedroom and opened it, Deacon frowned "Jess let me" "No stay with Aerith" Deacon sighs and nodded, Jess walked off to see what happen. 

Reaching the triplets room, she can hear Oichi screaming "WHERE ARE THEY?! FIND THEM NOW!" Jess frowned and rushed over with a wobble "Oichi?! What's going on?!" She gasps when guards blocked her way. She frowned until she heard Oichi scream out again. The guards in front of her blocked her incoming aura burst. They grunted out before falling to the floor, knocked out from the blast. Walking over them she saw Sakamoto trying to calm Oichi down. Her blue aura was twisted with blue and purple making it hot and steamy in the room. Every now and then an image of a wolf would appear behind Oichi. She was clinging on to each of the triplet's toys as she cried. "I will find them I swear Oichi but please calm down. Think about the twins. If you keep releasing your aura like this, you're not only going to fry yourself but them as well." Oichi could only answers with tears. "My babies…where are my babies!" Jess's eyes widen "the boys are gone?!"

Hayate and more guards rushed in nearly tripping over the bodies of the first set of guards. "What happened!?" Sakamoto bit his lip. "The boys! Someone took them! I want this entire castle on lock now! No one leaves or come in got it!" Sakamoto yelled. Hayate grips his fist. "You don't have to tell me." He looked at the guards. "You heard him! Get searching for my grandsons! Put everyone on alert!" The guards nodded and ran out. Sakamoto looked at Jess. "Takara was sleeping in Aerith's room tonight. Is she okay?" Jess's eyes blinked and turned to her room , she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and it made Klaus move around "Sakamoto… let me check" she quickly rushing back to her room. Sakamoto frowned. "Oichi hun. Come on let's go okay? The boys will be okay."

Reaching her room, she opened the door fast making Deacon sat up "What happen?" "The boys where taken… I'm checking on the girls" she said stepping to the room, she opened the door more and stepped in walking over to the bed. Looking down at Aerith who was soundly sleep but frowned that she didn't see Takara on her futon, she started to panic "She's not here…" Deacon behind her "Takara missing….?" Jess knelled down "Aerith sweetie wake up" Aerith stirred in her sleep and started to fuss "Sweetie where is Takara?" Aerith looking up "down" she pointed down to the futon, Jess frowned "No sweetie she isn't…" Aerith frown "Kara gone….? No she is there!" by this time Sakamoto and Oichi rushed in.

Oichi already red eyed from crying saw the empty futon. She held her cheeks as more tears ran down them. The room started to shake. "N-No…No…my children…" Sakamoto grabbed her. "Oichi, everything will be okay. We will find them all okay? Let's go back to the room." Oichi pushed him away and went to the funton. "Kara!? Where is she! Who took my children from me!" She yelled getting angry. Her appeared along with her tail. Her eyes turned blue in anger as she gripped the futon. "I'll kill them. I swear I will…I will…" Her aura got hotter and hotter forcing her body to break into a sweat. Jess frowned "Oichi, calm yourself down please, your scaring Aerith" Aerith clung onto Deacon "Auntie.. scary…"

Oichi's eyes widen when she saw Takara's stuff animal next to the wall. Her first gift from Jess at Christmas. Oichi went over and picked it up. "Takara…" She looked at the wall and her ears perked up. They flickered and tensed up. Dropped down and then picked back up. She put her hand on the wall and then punches through it making them jump. "Oichi stop!" Sakamoto rushed over to her. He pulled her arm out to see it was bleeding from cuts, but it quickly healed. "I know your angry, but you can't be tearing up the walls okay?" Jess rushed over "Oichi your bleeding stop!"

"A hidden passage…" Oichi says. Sakamoto blinked and looked where her fist went through the wall. He peaks in and his eyes widen. "Of course! The secret passageways that leads to the catacombs but only members of the family know that place without getting lost…" Oichi bit her lip. "I smell them. I'm going!" Sakamoto frowned. "No, you can't go. No matter how good your sense it wont work. Grandfather created to mess with sharpen senses. Only the family knows the way to whatever a staircase may lead." "You can't really be asking me to sit here and wait! My babies are somewhere down there! I have to find them!" Oichi snaps at him as her tail hit the wall. "I know hun but please, wait for me in the room. I will find them I swear it. No harm will come to them. You need to calm down or you're going to put more stress of the twins. Your body is getting to hot." Oichi bit her lip. Jess nodded "Oichi listen to Sakamoto" she said walking over to Aerith, and sat down next to her, Aerith clung on to her mom instead "Deacon go with him and bring back the children" Deacon frowned "I don't think he wants me to go with him…" Jess looked at Sakamoto "Take him please…? He's the hybrid, if anything goes wrong he will have your back wont you Deacon?" she narrowed back Deacon who sighed "yeah, yeah" 

"No, if anything should happen, whoever the person is who took the kids might come back here. He would be better staying her to watch you." Oichi frowned. "I want to go!" "I said no!" Sakamoto says with his eyes glowing red. Oichi's ears dropped down and she looks down with tears. "Ichi. I don't need you risking yourself or the twin's health okay. I will take you back to the room and go search for them. The longer we stand here arguing the less change we get to find them okay. Do you trust me?" Oichi nodded. "Good." He picks her up and looks back at Jess. "I'm going back to the room; guards will be walking back and forth around the halls. The castle is on full lock down. Try not to move around to much." He rushed off with Oichi. Jess sighs, Aerith frowned "Mama… sleep with you?" Jess smiled "Of course, come on" Jess stood up and Aerith followed out of the room with Deacon behind him.

Sakamoto reached the door when Thalia appeared making him jump slightly. "Grandmother?" She frowned. "The whole castle is awake and on alert…Seth is worried so I came to see what happened." "The kids were taken. I think they were taken through the catacombs. I'm heading down their myself." Thalia looked at Oichi. "Then I will watch Oichi…whoever in the catacombs might have come from the prison section. We had gotten word that a few guards had missed the check in mark and Rune has come to check on it." Sakamoto felt Oichi tense up. "P-Prison!?" Sakamoto frowned. "Grandmother, please look after Oichi." Thalia smiled as he put her down. He kissed Oichi's cheek and rushed out. Thalia grabbed her hand. "I think he asks to much of you. Why don't we wait here with Jess and the others until he comes back. I'll get us some nice tea so you can calm down." She rubbed Oichi's belly. The twins were trashing around. "Your scaring your babies deary. Don't worry. Sakamoto will bring them back to you." Jess nodded "he will bring them back" Deacon put Aerith on the bed and tucked her in "Get some sleep" Aerith nodded has she snuggled her tinkerbell doll.

Down in the catacombs, the guard looked around. "What was the tremor?" Matsuri chuckled. "The cries of an angry wolf mother. Her instincts are on point as ever. To bad she is to late." Takara sniffed while being dragged along. "Mama…" Matsuri and the guard walked up a set of stairs that lead to an open section. Inside there was a coffin that was in the middle of the room. The coffin was chained up and the chains were attached to four different statues. Matsuri and the guard walked to the tomb. "Here he is…this is were the rein of Seth comes to an end. Did you bring it?" The guard lays Ayden and Kaleb down and pulls out a bag. Opening it she pulled out a dark red and black dagger. "Yes my lady. The blood dagger that was used on Lady Thalia. Some of her blood remains inside the blade." Matsuri walks over to her and takes it, tossing Jayden to her.

She took the dagger and made four quick slices. Cutting the chains and releasing them from the coffin. "Very good. I guess the stories are true. The more blood the dagger has the stronger it becomes and with Thalia's blood now infused it's become even stronger." The guard put Jayden down by his brothers and walked to the coffin. "Open it." Matsuri says. The guard nodded and pushed the coffin open, slightly cracking. She pushed and pushed until the coffin fully slid off. Inside was a handsome man with long black hair with bright red tips. He was wearing a black and dark red military uniform. Matsuri reached down and rubbed his cheek. "He looks the same as that day…former lord Xavier, if only your life wasn't ended by Seth's father then maybe you could have been the one to lead us. Well today I offer you a second chance. Not only to reclaim your bride but to also get revenge on Seth."

She picks up Takara and grabs her finger. Takara's eyes widen. "No! No no no!" She yelled kicking and screaming. Matsuri held her still. "Oh hush. I only need a bit of your blood. You share the blood you Seth and Thalia. Such powerful blood mix with this blade should be enough to reawaken him." She cuts Takara finger and watched the blade sucks it up. Takara starts crying as her skin got paler. The guard frowned. "My lady stop! If you take to much she can die!" Matsuri rolled her eyes and moved the blade away from Takara.

She then dropped Takara on the ground. "Owie…" She curls up into a ball holding her finger. She felt weak and tired. "Mama…daddy. Help…" She sniffed. Matsuri held the knife above Xavier and positions it over his chest a bit a way from his heart. With one fast move she dove the dagger into his chest and waited. She frowned. "Tisk…it must be because of the human blood…typical. Even in death my stupid daughter can't do anything right!" She removed the dagger and walked away to the triplets. "Good thing I brought back up."

Also in the catacombs, Sakamoto, his uncles and father were leading a search for the kids. In Jess's room. Oichi had a cup of tea in her hand but she couldn't stop shaking. Her eyes and tails were gone from her calming down. Thalia was rubbing her back. "There there, take deep breaths. Sip your tea and clear your mind. Your children will be back in your arms soon…" Jess had fallen back asleep, Deacon sat there on the chair watching over "she must be extremely tired…" 

Matsuri cut each of the triplets fingers draining their blood bit by bit. The blade started to glow red. "As always, my dear son comes out on top. I should have done this for the start." She walked over to Takara who was blacking out from the lack of blood. Matsuri grabbed her arm and rag doll her over to the boys. "My daughter was always so damn useless. I would have thought at least being half vampire would have help but as usual you turned out to be a failure just like her. I'll kill you so you can join them in the afterlife soon." She laughs and walks back to the coffin. Holding the dagger in over Xavier's chest she chuckled until a scent hit her nose. She could tell Sakamoto and the others were already getting close. 'Must quickly finish this…' She waits for a few seconds and then thrust the dagger into Xavier's chest. She watched the blood release from the dagger and into his body. She watched color return to his face. "Yes. Yes!" It worked!"

In Jess's room, Thalia's eyes widen, and she frowned. She shivered slightly. 'This feelings…It can't be…'

Xavier's eyes opened wide. He had two different eye colors the right one red and the left one yellow. He takes a deep breath and looks at the dagger in his chest. He grabs it and removes it, sitting up he cracks his necks and fleches his jaw, cracking it. "L-Lord Xavier…" Xavier looks at Matsuri. "Who are you woman?" Matsuri bows. "I am but a humble servant. I woke you with the dagger because we are in need of a true leader." Xavier looked around. "Where am I?" "In the kingdom of Xacron." Xavier's eyes snapped back to her. "What? That's impossible. This place should be a graveyard." Matsuri looks up at him. "No, my lord, your family lost the war and the son of your killer took over." Xavier narrowed his eyes. "Son of my killer? Oberon that swine…are you telling me he is dead?" Matsuri nods.

Xavier sighs and gets out of the coffin, to stretch. He then noticed Takara and the boys on the floor pale and out cold. "Why are their children here?" Matsuri smiles. "These are my half bastard grandchildren. I used their blood to wake you…well really the boys blood. They are a mix between vampire and wolf." Xavier rubs his chin. "A hybrid class…the girl is half human…" "Yes, my daughter mated with a human and died after giving birth to her. She is a reject to my family, and I plan to get rid of her unless you wish to do yourself." Xavier looked the kids and raised his hand. Matsuri smirked. 'Yes, he will kill them for me!' However, she herself ended up getting backhanded by Xavier through one of the statues. His eyes glowed in anger. "How dare you use children to bring me back. You dare insult my pride and honor. I shall have your head." Matsuri coughs out blood and sits up holding her cheek. "M-My lord…"

They suddenly heard footsteps approaching very fast. Within seconds, Sakamoto, Hayate, and Rune appeared with guards. Their eyes widen to see Xavier. Sakamoto looked to see Matsuri. "Mother! I should have known you were behind this!" Hayate bit his lip. "Do you have any idea who you just woke up!?" Suddenly Xavier was in front of them. "Begone…" With a swipe of his hand he pushed back Sakamoto and the others imprinting them into the wall. Xavier rubbed his hand. "Hmm…back in my hay day I would have splattered your bodies into dust…no matter…"

He walked over to the kids. Sakamoto loosen himself from the wall. "Don't touch them!" Xavier ignored him and picked Takara. "You woman…" The guard stood up straight. "Grab those children and follow me." The guard nodded and picked up the triplets. Sakamoto got loose from the wall. "Don't touch my children!" Xavier did another swipe with his hand creating enough wind force to blow Sakamoto away. "Silence your tongue boy. Know when you are out classed." He and the guard walked out with the children in hand.

Minutes past and In Jess's room, Oichi was laying on the couch sleeping. Thalia was rubbing her head gently. Deacon was still watching over Jess and Aerith. When suddenly they both heard a door open in Aerith room. Thalia gasp as ancient power filled the room. Oichi eyes opened quickly and she sat up catching the scent of her kids. Deacon frowned sniffing it too, he growled making Jess jolt from her sleep. She got out of bed and sense someone in the room with them, getting out of bed she frowned 'who is this I sense?' 

They waited until the door from Aerith's room was blown apart. Thalia stood up with a frowned as Xavier walked in with Takara. Oichi's eyes widen. "Kara!?" Xavier looked at her and then at Thalia. "It's been a very long time Thalia my love." Thalia gripped her hands. "Xavier…how are you awake?" "I should ask the very same thing. Last thing I remember is killing you for betraying me." Oichi holding her stomach frowned. "Give me my daughter!" She yelled at him. Xavier looked at her and looked at Takara. "I was under the impression that the girl's parents were a vampire and a human not a wolf. Learn to sit and quit barking." Oichi growled at him. "Unhanded her!" She got ready to walk over to him when Thalia stopped her. "He won't hurt her. It's against his code to harm any child. No matter what they are. Unless you were lying about that to."

Xavier chuckled as he put Takara down on the floor. He snapped his fingers and the guard brought out the boys and laid them down as well. "I suggest you give them blood as soon as you can. After all they were used in my awaken." Oichi glares at him. "I'll kill you for harming them!" She took another step only to be grabbed by the chin by Xavier. Jess's eyes widen "Let go of her!" she snapped at him but Deacon held her back.

Her eyes widen. "I like the fire in your eyes girl. Very attractive but be careful who you speak to. I Just saved your children lives. Be grateful…" Oichi frowned at him as he let her chin go. He glanced at Thalia. "I'm not here to cause to much trouble. It seems I have missed a lot. I only came to bring back the children and to leave you a message. Now that I am awake. I plan to make you mine and this time no one will be able to stop me." Thalia glared at him as he walked to the door. "Oh…one more thing…little wolf…" Oichi frowned. "I think I may collect you one day and add you to my collection." He smirked making her shiver. He walked to the door and it blew off the hinges without him doing anything. He quickly disappeared with the guard.

Oichi quickly rushed to Takara and the boys. They were all paled face. "Kara? Boys!?" Thalia frowned. "Their blood was drained…we need to get them to the medical hall now." Thalia picked the boys up and Oichi grabbed Takara. "Wait what about Saki!?" "The children first." Thalia says rushing out the room. Oichi followed behind her. Jess looked at Deacon "stay with Aerith" she said and followed behind with a wobble. Deacon sighed sat down on the chair and watched over Aerith. Suddenly a demon portal appeared next to Deacon making him jump up from his seat in shock and ready for anything has he saw red eyes glowing from the portal. He shook his head and fell to his knee's has heaviness took over him and collapse on the ground. Bare footsteps stepped out of the portal "took quicker then I thought mhmm" Markth says, Phoenix chuckled "quickly before they all come back" Markth nodded and took out a Iron vintage glass syringe, knelling down he stabbing Deacon in the chest with the syringe and started to take blood from him filling the syringe. Finished, he pulled out the syringe "done my love" Phoenix smiled "Let's leave" she said walking through the portal, Markth followed her has the portal closed behind them.

Thalia rushed down the hall, she looked like she was walking but in reality she was using her speed. Oichi was right behind her, leaving Jess behind.

Stopping to take a breather, a tail wrapped around her and lifted her up gently making her gasp. She looked to see Rinko in his fox form. Putting her on his back he quickly caught up to Oichi and Thalia who just got to the medical room. Julian was in there when they walked in. "Julian!" Oichi yelled in panic. He looked up and frowned to see the kids. "You can lay them on the bed. I'll take care of them." He says getting IVs ready and hooked up. Oichi was in tears as she put Takara down. Thalia did the same with the boys.

Rinko walked in with Jess in his back. He carefully used his tails to help her down. "Please tell me they will be okay?" Oichi says crying. Julian nodded as he got their blood packs out his stash. "They will my lady. You have my word." Jess held Oichi letting her cry on her shoulder "They will be alright, their strong like you and Sakamoto"

Down in the catacombs, Sakamoto was recovering from the hit he took from Xavier. His father and the others were peeling themselves off the wall. Rune growled and looked for Matsuri but she was nowhere to be seen. "Damn that woman! I told you that I should have killed her!" He says glaring at Hayate. "Never mind that we need to get back up top and find Xavier and the kids." Sakamoto bit his lip and quickly rushed out the tomb.

In the med room the kids were hooked up to IVs, Oichi watched as the kids skin color turned back to normal. She sighs in relief. "My babies…" Thalia smiled and then frowned. "I must go speak to my son…I'm sure Sakamoto and the others are on the way back." She touched Oichi on the shoulder. "The children are lucky to have such a strong mother." Oichi smiled. "Thank you lady Thalia." Thalia smiled and quickly rushed off. Jess nodded "their strong like you Oichi they will be alright"

In Jess's room, Aerith had woken up. She frowned sitting up on the bed, Jess was nowhere and Deacon was nowhere. She sniffed "Mama?" she asked and no answer, then hearing footsteps rushing her eyes widen and quickly took a pillow with her vampirish strength and put it in front of her, crouching down she hid shaking slightly 'mama… auntie… papa…' Sakamoto and Rune rushed through the room only to see Deacon on the ground.

He frowned at this. Rune shook his head. "The all mighty hybrid huh…" "Stop that uncle. Something obviously happened here." Then seeing the pillow on the bed shaking, Sakamoto stepped over and pulled it up only for Aerith gasp and look up to see Sakamoto she sniffed and tears came in her eyes "uncle!" Sakamoto smiled and picked her up. "Let's get you to your mom okay?" He looked at Rune who sighs. "Do I have to…" Sakamoto walked around Deacon so Aerith wouldn't see him just yet. "Yes uncle…" Rune sighs and groans out. Picking Deacon up and tossing him over his shoulder. "So bothersome…" a guard came to them. "Sir Lady Oichi is In the med room." Sakamoto nodded. "I want a full search for my mother and Xavier. They are now fully wanted criminals." The guard nodded and rushed off. Sakamoto and the others quickly rushed to the med room. Aerith sniffed "uncle… mama… gone…" 

"No she isn't. She is probably with your auntie and the others. She wouldn't leave you alone like that okay? Don't worry you'll be back in her arms soon enough."

They reached the medical room and walked in to see Oichi rubbing Takara's head. Julian was keeping a close eye on the boys. Jess was sitting down on the couch. Jess blinked at them and her eyes slightly widen to see Aerith in Sakamoto's arms and Deacon over Julian's, Aerith see's her mother and reaches for her "Mama..!"

Walking over to Jess he put Aerith beside her and rubbed her head before he went to the boys bed side. Rune walked in with Deacon over his shoulder. "What am I doing with him?" Julian looked at him. "Put him in the bed next to the boys." Rune put Deacon the but Deacon's eyes shut open and Rune was quickly against the wall by the throat has Deacon hissed at him with his fangs out, his eyes turned into hybrids squeezing Rune's throat. Jess frowned "Deacon stop!" Deacon looked back at Jess still not letting go, Aerith was hiding behind Jess's arm.

Rune was giving him a blank look and Sakamoto was checking on his sons. Oichi frowned watching. Deacon let go and walked over "What happen to you?" Jess asked, Deacon frowned "Someone opened a demon portal in your room and all I saw where red eyes and I fainted… I felt it before.. it was dark magic…." Jess frowned at this.

Rube brushed himself off. "I got better things to do then to entertain your pet lady Jess. I'll take my leave." "Uncle…" Sakamoto says. Rune shrugs and walks out the room. Julian shook his head and started to check on Kaleb's vitals. Oichi sighs, while holding Takara's hand. Rinko in his fox form shrinks down and jumps on the bed with Jayden and lays beside him.

Phoenix and Markth walking into resuscitation room where Cien was brought back to live. Phoenix walked into the middle with Markth who had a black bag over his shoulder. Reaching the middle, Markth put the bag down and right away opened it and started to put the bones in the middle. Markth finished he back up, Phoenix reached in her bag taking out a clear small cork bottle that had a label on it 'Phoenix tears', there was clear blue liquid inside it. Opening it, dropped three drops of the liquid on the bones and walked back to the edge. Markth handed her the syringe. She took and knelled down emptying it out on the circle, they watched has the blood moved around the edged and went to the middle and reaching the circle has the curved floor glowed and shined red. They watched has body came up from the middle of the room covered in blood. Phoenix smiled and stepped over, the blood over the person sunk into the skin disappearing, revealing a highly handsome man. messy black hair with golden streaks and light skin, his eyes shut open to relieve fierce yellow eyes. He blinked couple of times and looked around but eyes stopped at Phoenix he frowned at her "the dark witch phoenix…" She chuckled at him "Calcifer, I have brought you back from the dead" Calcifer frowned "W-why…?" "well it seems I'm repaying my debit to you, don't you remember?" she chuckled at him again. Calcifer sighed "Yes I remember…. What year is it?" "the year 2021, you have been dead for over 2,051 years" Calcifer frowned looking down at his stomach to see no mark but he rubbed his stomach still feeling his body being ripped apart "I see…." "Your son is still alive" Phoenix said to him, Calcifer's eyes widen "He's still alive?! How?! The witch's killed him didn't they? Regina promised me that she would kill him!" Phoenix shook her head "Nope, the council brandished him in the witch prison devise and was in there for over 2,000 years and recently been let out he's roaming around with Regina's reincarnation" Calcifer's eyes shined yellow "that brat! I should have killed him myself" Phoenix smirked at him "Let's get you some clothes fist, your naked" Calcifer blinked looking down "Ah I'm naked" Markth frowned at him.

Seth was frowning as he listened to Thalia. "I see… then that means he will be back to Hunt you down…" Thalia looks down sadly. "I'm afraid so and it looks like he may have got an eye for Oichi." Seth sighs. "That's problematic… did he give a hint or something of where he was going? He cannot be allowed to roam free. Father was able to kill him once but barely…" Thalia sigh. "Maybe… I should just give in to him." Seth looked at her. "No." "It is my fault. If I would have just listen to father and went with Xavier then we could have avoid wars and you wouldn't have had so much hatred in your heart." Seth sighs. "it would have not worked mother. Your feelings and love for my father would have brought you back. You do not need to sacrifice yourself." Thalia sighs. "I do not want my family to suffer for my past mistakes. If it comes down to it then…" "Then I will have you locked up in the catacombs with 24/7 guards." Thalia frowned at him. "You would lock your own mother up!?" "If it meant your safely… yes…" There was silence between them until Thalia chuckles. "You sound like your father in many ways."

October 17th came around and it was Aerith's 2nd birthday. In the party room in Jess's new house, This Ariel-inspired mermaid theme. Soft color palette in varying shades of aqua and coral. pale aqua ruffled backdrop hints at the sea, and the neutral fabric and lace tablecloths are a nod to the sand. The ruffled backdrop is a shower curtain remade by Jess. The ombre blue ruffle cake pops and starfish sugar cookies and The stunning ombre petal cake were made by Deliora from her bakery. The sea glass candy was homemade by Jess, Rice Krispie starfish made by Dawn. Pink lemonade made by Frank.

Jess in a purple maternity tunic top, mermaid leggings that where made into a maternity bottom for Jess to wear. She also had Mermaid flip slops on was smiling at the room. Dawn chuckled "well done Jess" Dawn herself was wearing green Stylish mermaid long dress with sliver heels. Jess smiled "Thank you mama, where's Rose?" "Up in the room with Aerith and Zach" Jess chuckled and walked out of the room "Danni and Frank with Zane should be here soon, Frank said he started on the food this morning and had it in the slow cooker since six this morning" Dawn chuckled "So like Franky" Deacon sitting on the couch "why through this party…..?" "It's Aerith's 2nd birthday, just endure it Deacon… oh… I have to pee" she said rushing off to the bathroom. Dawn chuckled at her.

Danni was on the phone with Oichi while she put Zane's shoes on. "I know your upset sweetie but I agree with Sakamoto. It's best if you stay there at least until the twins are born." "But it's her second birthday!" Oichi cried out. Danni chuckled. "Don't cry sweetie it's not the end of the world. There will be more. Oh, Did you send the gifts?" Oichi sniffed. "Yeah… Terrance is bringing them…" "Mama! I talk to sissy!" Zane says holding his hands up.

Danni smiles and puts Oichi on speaker phone. "Go ahead." "Hi sissy!" "Hi Zane. Are you being good?" "I am! I'm a good boy now!" Oichi giggles. "So cute. You be nice to Rosey and Aerith okay?" "Mhmm! Love you!" "Aw I love you to little brother." Danni took her off speaker. "I'll call you when we get home. Don't worry whatever pictures Jess doesn't send you I'll send okay?" "Yeah…" "And I'll be in Xacron in December when the twins are born okay?" "Yeah. Thanks mama." Danni hangs up and sighs. "Such an emotional roller-coaster. Come on Zane time to go." Frank walked back in the house "I put the crock pot and the present's in the trunk, Zane listen to your mother" Zane pouts at him. "I a good boy!" He crossed his arms. Danni picks him up and cuddles him. "Yes you are! And a cute one at that!" Zane laughs as she cuddles him more.

Back at Jess's, Zach walked back downstairs holding both Rose and Aerith. Aerith in a cute Mermaid second Birthday with seashell design white bodysuit and green mermaid scaled leggings and ariel flats. She giggled has Zach put her down. Rose chuckled "Papa! Down!" Rose herself was wearing inspired Ariel dress and shoes. Zach smiled putting her down, Rose took Aerith's hand "come, let's find mama's!" Aerith smiled "Yes!" they dashed off to find Jess and Dawn. Zach chuckled shaking his head then sees a portal opening up outside, he smiled to see Ross and Kaci walking out with Azaya in her Kaci's arms. He walked over to the front door and opened it has Kaci walked in "Thanks uncle" Zach's eyes widen to see the amount of present's Ross was caring "oh my trying out gift Oichi?

"Yup, won't stop until I out beat her in this present giving! She caught me off guard last year but I will not be denied my victory!" Ross says chuckling at himself. Kaci chuckled at him, Zach smiled "can I hold my great niece?" Kaci nodded "Of course uncle" he gently handed her Azaya who was wearing a cute Mermaid Sea World Pattern Flower Edge Bodysuit with bow and white Stylish Solid Lace Design Invisible Socks "aww aren't you the cutest little button ever" Azaya giggled up at Zach. Deacon came over "she said to put them in the vacant room that had the present's, it's locked so Aerith wont peek in, I'll take you to it" he said walking off. Kaci frowned "I still don't like him here with her…" Zach sighs "Same but leave it be Kaci"

"Agreed… not all of us enjoy him here so just bite your tongue and ignore him. Like I do." Ross says leaving to put the gifts in the room. the front door open and Deliora walked in wearing a black lace jumpsuit with black heels, she had couple of gift bags in her hands "Mother you look amazing, you cut your hair and dyed" Deliora chuckled "well yes, it was white for so long, I wanted to change it, had Ronnie showed up yet?" Zach shrugged "I don't know if he will" Deliora hums "I see, I'll go find the girls" she said handing Kaci the gifts and walking off. Zach sighed Kaci blinked at the gifts but followed ross. Zach bounced Azaya and went to go set down in the family room.

Soon Danni, Frank, and Zane arrived. Zane rushed in, running around "We here!" Danni chuckled bringing the gifts in. "Zane no running okay? Bring it down to level one." Zane nodded. "Okay mama." He says holding up one finger. Frank chuckled caring the crook pot "Zach yo" Zach nodded "welcome, the girls are somewhere" Danni's eyes sparkled to see Azaya in Zach's arms "Aww she's so cute!" Zach smiled, Frank had walked off to put the crock pot in the kitchen. Ross came out with Kaci "Ross help Danni with the gifts!" Frank shouted from the kitchen.

Ross rolled his eyes and walked to Danni. "Any from Oichi?" "No, hers will be here a bit later. She said Terrance was going to bring them over." Ross smirked. "I think this year I got her beat." Danni laughed. "Sure, you do. The day you beat my daughter, queen of spoiling kids, will be the day I stop drinking." Ross chuckled taking the gifts. "Well I hope you're ready to quit cold turkey." He says taking the gifts to the room. Zach chuckled.

Deliora, Jess and Dawn where in the open fireplace room with Regina's portrait hanging above it. Jess smiled up at the portrait "It was nice for my uncle to make a copy of the original" Dawn nodded "it's amazing how you too look identical" Deliora nodded "Regina was a kind ruler of witches" Jess smiled "yes I know"

Terrance dropped down gently, Terry got down and River slid down as terry caught her making her giggle. River was wearing an Aqua Breeze Dress with mermaid sandals, her tummy grew an inch and making the dress have a slight medium round tummy.

"I'll be back soon. I have to pick up Lady Oichi's gifts." Terrance says. Terry nods. "Alright. Careful she can go a bit overboard." "I know. I saw the workers pulling them up before I left." Terry waved bye to him as he flew up and left. Terry grabbed Rivers hand. "Feels like forever since we been back here. Already miss out little cabin." He pouted. "Now I have to go share you with everyone again." River giggled "I know, come on lets head inside and I will try and behave with Deacon around" she did a deep dragon growl.

Terry shrugs. "I couldn't care less about the guy." Terry says. heading inside, they were greeted by Zane rushing over "HI!" River chuckled "Hey there Zane"

Aerith and Rose giggled running out of a room "Zane! Kiss kiss!" Rose giggled out, Zane frowned "NO!" Rose grinned "KISS!" she charged at him and Zane's eyes widen running and Rose chasing him around Terry and River. "I can see things haven't really changed much around here." Terry says chuckling. River chuckled "I'm gonna go find the girls" she manage to not get collided by Zane of Rose, Aerith smiled up at her "Babies?!" River smiled "Yes babies" River rubbed her tummy, Aerith giggled "Follow! I show to mama!" River smiled "Yes my lady show me the way" Aerith giggled and skipped away, River smiled following her. Ross came back from putting present's away to see Terry, Kaci smiled "Yo Terry, Where's River?" "Where ever the girls are I guess." He says shrugging.

Danni sitting with the girls, smiled sipping some lemonade "My hubby sure makes good lemonade" Jess smiled "Yes he dose" she took a sip of her. The door opened and River walked in with Aerith "Found mama!" the girls smiled at her, Danni smiled brightly at River's tummy. "Congratulations are in order all over again. How does it feel to finally carry your bundles of joy now?" River giggled "Amazing!" "So Danni you called Frank your hubby but yet not married yet" Dawn said with a smirk. "Oh, please Dawn. Trying to trip someone like me up is going to take you hundreds of years. I see him as the one who will be with me forever and it's the same for him. Just like all the soon to be married couples in the room." She says chuckling.

By the boys, the front door opened again, Jin and Chida came walking in pushing in a twin stroller with Miles and Luna who where both know one years old. Kaci smiled "Chida! Jin!" Ross had taken back Azaya, Zach got up and stepped over giving Chida and Jin a hug then looking down at Miles and Luna who smiled up at him "Hey there" Miles giggled "Hi!" Zach grinned "Hello to your too" Kaci pouted "I can't believe we missed their first birthday…." Jin chuckled "We didn't have a party for them just made them a cake and took them to the Zoo. "Boys! Take the kids to the party room!" Jess shouted from the other room has Aerith skipped over "Room!" she giggled. Jin and Chida smiled at her "Hello Aerith, happy birthday, 2 already" Chida said, Jin nodded "Happy birthday" Ross sighs rubbing his ear. "I would hope there wouldn't be unnecessary yelling but I guess not…"

Zach and the boys had the kids in the party room. Zach chuckled at the room "It's well done, Jess and Dawn spend the day in here making it like this" Kaci chuckled "Very pretty" Aerith giggled "for me?" "Yes for you" Deacon said sitting down. Rose frowned at him and hid behind Zach. The girls finally walked in, Jess walked right to the chair and sat down with a sigh "my feet…." Deacon frowned "You shouldn't be on your feet that much" Dawn walked in "so kids let grandpa Zach show you the play room" Zach chuckled and stepped joined door and opened it to show a beach inspired ball pit room. The kid's widen at this, Aerith screamed and ran in the room jumping, Rose giggled and run in jumping. Zane jumped up and down "Mama can I?" Danni chuckled "Go ahead and join the girls" he grinned and ran in the room jumping in. "How did you get this room like this?" Jin asked "Jess's endless space magic, like how did with Marie's old room" Kaci said. Dawn and River chuckled "Oh smart" Jess smiled "Yup that room will keep them busy for a while, while frank is finished with our lunch" Danni pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of Zane's happy face. "So cute." She says smiling. Jess did the same and started to take pictures.

Up in heaven, Michael alone in his divine bubble still in the coma floated there. The room was silent, the divine magical halo screens went off has Michael's eyes snapped open and the bubble broke making him fall to his feet he gasped slightly, Uriel stepping in "brother your awake!" Michael frowned "Why I'm I up here?" Uriel frowned "you would rather be on earth? how strange of you to not want to be up here" Michael rolled his eyes "I would rather be by Jess's and Aerith's side I'm leaving wait what day is it?" he said walking away "it's October 17th…" Michael frowned "I've missed 3 months…?" Uriel sighed and followed him "Michael you need to recover more" Michael not stopped "I'm fine I want to leave" he reached the gate to earth but was stopped by Divus "Michael my son" Michael not looking up at him "Father let me leave… I want to be by Jess and Aerith" Divus put a hand on shoulder "I know, go to them my son follow your heart" Michael smiled and rushed through the gate to earth and his wings came out has he flew down.

Back at Jess's Terry was reading a message from Oichi and also looking at the pictures of her gifts. "How the heck is that going to fit in here…" "How is what going to fit in here?" Ross asked. Terry locked his phone. "Nothing. Oichi sent me a message saying my dad just got there and is getting ready to leave with her gift." Ross hums. "A gift? Not gifts?" Terry shrug. "That was in the message." Ross smirked. "That means victory is mine!" Terry chuckled. "Yeah. Sure."

Kaci chuckled holding Luna, Azaya in Ross's arms frown at Kaci holding another baby she started to kick her feet and scream "AAHHHH!"

Kaci blinked and smiled "I haven't forgot about you sweetie" Luna grabbed Kaci's chin making him chuckle. Azaya's face turned red anger and reached her hand out as some demon fire started to form. Ross's eyes widen and quickly covered her hand with his hand making the fire be put out, her eyes widen and looked up at Ross with a frown and fussy face. "Now, now… your mom hasn't forgotten about you. No need to get fussy. You can have him all to yourself when we get back home." He rubs his hand gently. Azaya frowned more, Kaci had given Luna to Jess who was happily excited to hold her. Kaci looked back at Azaya who stared at him with a fussy look and kicking her feet. He chuckled and reached over picking her making her smile right away "You so jealous how rare of you" "Did I see her almost forming fire in her hand?" Terry asked, Ross nodded "demon babies can use demon fire right away" River blinked "Like Dragon babies… me and Haru breathed fire at 3 months…."

Suddenly the doors opened and Michael stood there, Deacon frowned at him "Great Michael the archangel is here…" Jess's eyes widen and stood up fast with Luna in her arms "Chida take her" Chida nodded taking her, she smiled brightly and rushed over to Michael. Michael smiled and held her "Your awake!" Michael chuckled "Just in time for Aerith birthday" Jess chuckled. Frank smiled "glad your alright uncle Michael, out of the angelic coma" Jess smiled and pulled away and pulled him over to the other room "Aerith look who showed up for your birthday!" Aerith poked her head out from under the ball pit and saw Michael her eyes widen "MIKE!" she giggled climbing out and rushed over, Michael chuckled and reached down picking her "Happy birthday Aerith" she giggled at him, Michael putting her down "Go on and play" Aerith giggled and rushed over jumping back in the ball pit.

Michael turned and glared deadly at Deacon "Why is he here? Do I have to kick him out?" Jess shook her head "No.. Michael…" Frank stood up "uncle help me in the kitchen… there's stuff we have to talk about while you were in a coma" he said walking out of the room, Michael frowned and followed him. Jess sighed and sat back down, Deacon crossed his arms "your mine not his do I have to mark you again" Kaci stood up with a growl, Azaya in his arms eyes widen at Kaci's growl "You will not! She isn't yours Deacon!" Deacon eyes changed and growled but stopped when Ross eye's shined red and Deacon looked away from them. The girls sighed at them, "Boys please this is a day of celebration calm yourself even you Deacon, there are children here" Deliora said sipping her drink. Deacon gulped "Of course Lady Deliora… it won't happen again" River sighed snuggling into Terry.

Terry rolled his eyes. "I think I get why gramps likes his solitude. Way too much drama these days." He says sighing. Deliora looked over at Terry. "I take it Ronnie will not be joining us?" She asked. Terry looked at her. "No, he doesn't like parties or gatherings. He likes being alone even more these days." Deliora frown "I see, I rather like his company" Zach looked at her "really know? I heard that you had a lovely dinner with him a week ago" Jess and Dawn gasped "No really?" River chuckled "how was it?" Chida blinked at her "grandma you had dinner with King Ronnie?" Deliora smiled sipping her drink "It was a lovely dinner, walked me to my room afterwards, such a gentleman" Danni shook her head at them while she went through her phone. She had gotten a message from Oichi concerning one of her gifts.  
Dustin and Joseph stepped in the room "Yo!" Jess smiled "Dustin! Joseph welcome" Kaci chuckled "Hey brother" Draven walked in behind them "Sorry I'm late I had to pick them up, driving… is new to me" Jess chuckled "It's alright Draven" Deliora chuckled "you will get use to it my son"

Not long, Zach and Ross had set up the toddler table for the kids, it was a Ariel theme. Aerith and Rose had gotten out of the playpen when they where told, Zane however kept on playing in it, Frank sighed "Terry can you go get you cousin?" "So, he can attack me? No thanks." Terry says. Danni got up sighing and got up to get Zane. He was pouting as she brought him back and sat him at the table.

A shadow covered the house and then disappeared. Terry smiled. "Dads back." Danni smiled and went outside. When she came back, she had a box in her hand. "Aerith! Your aunt has a special gift that you need to open quickly." She says putting the box down. Aerith's eyes widen "Really?!" she looked at Jess, who chuckled "go on" Aerith giggled and skipped to the present.

Opening the box, Takara pops out wearing a purple and green dress and a bow in her hair. "Happy birthday!" She yelled out throwing purple and green confetti, giggling. Aerith gasped "Kara!" Jess chuckled "Wow Takara you look so cute!" Zach smirked "Well that was cute" Kaci chuckled bouncing Azaya" Deliora and Dawn giggled at her. River clapped her hands "Aww that was so cute!" Chida and Dustin chuckled.

Danni helped Takara out the box and pulled out a small sunflower bag. "Oichi just sent me a text saying that Takara can stay for a while. So she can get some time out the castle." Danni says. Takara hugged Aerith. "Missed you!" Aerith giggled "Miss you too!" the girls chuckle at them taking pictures.

Ross pouted slightly and looked at Terry. "I take it that was Oichi's one gift?" Terry shrugs. Danni chuckled at him. "You really think…" She shook her head. "You'll find out soon I suppose." Ross huffed out. "I know I can out gift her. I know I can."

After dinner was the cake and after cake was the present's, Jess's gift's where first, Jess got her a Disney Ariel princess doll, Ariel bath toys, Disney The Little Mermaid Ariel's Ocean Salon, four Ariel outfits and two pairs of Ariel shoes. From River, she got two cute Ariel outfits with a pair of Ariel flats. From Dustin and Jin, she got a Ariel toddler lunch box set and Disney Princess Learn to Write Learning Set. Kaci got her a DISNEY Princess World of Creativity Giant Art Pad. Deliora got her a Disney princess toys makeup box set for toddlers. From Dawn and Zach, she got Aladdin Abu plush doll, Princess Ariel toddler bike, Ariel couch and chair set with extra clam chair, Ariel hair brush and Disney Little Mermaid Royal tooth brush Set with Ariel toothpaste.

From Danni she got her clothes and toys along with some coloring books. From Joseph she got a hand made string photo of Ariel and a statue. Danni also handed Jess a music box from Oichi to record a song for Aerith. Ross got her a large beanbag chair that was decorated in fishes and bubbles, a collection of different Ariel dolls, and sticker books. When the gifts were open Takara grabbed her hand. "Come! Look what mama got you!" Danni chuckled. "Oh yes, Ross you should come see." Ross frowned as they got up and went outside. Aerith skipped with Takara, Jess and the other's followed.

Outside Terrance was eating some dragon fruit while sitting on the grass. He saw them and pointed over to a large two story play house with a tower on the side. The playhouse was also surrounded by crates of homemade dolls Oichi had made. Ross eyes widen. "How the heck did she… ughh! Curse that woman!" He says. Aerith's eyes widen "For me?!" Jess giggled "Oh Oich! You spoil your goddaughter" Everyone looked amassed at this "Well done Oichi, well done" Zach chuckled. Kaci chuckled at Ross "Next year love" Aerith was running over to the playhouse to check the inside out. 

Takara giggled and ran after her. Inside the playhouse there was a small bench, kitchen, and play area. Upstairs was a small bedroom set. Terrance walked over to them while the kids ran inside the playhouse. "Lady Oichi had the playhouse made with wheels in case you wanted to move it elsewhere. I can move it to the back yard or leave it in the front yard if you wish." Jess chuckled "Oh how a smart idea" Chida chuckled "Makes me wanna build one for our little ones" Jin nodded "Yup" Kaci smiled "wow Oichi really out did Ross this year again…" Zach chuckled taking pictures.

He then looked at Ross. "Lady Oichi also said that as long as her fingers are working you will never beat her in gift giving." Ross pouted. "Oh yeah! Well you tell Oichi that this isn't over until the fat lady sings!" Terrance chuckled. "You two seem very competitive over gift giving. It's quite enjoyable." Michael stepping outside, he smiled at the playhouse Oichi made for Aerith "Oh how cute" he said "Aerith I have a gift for you" Jess gasped "Really?" Aerith peeked her head out the window of her playhouse "for me?!" Michael chuckled with a nod, Aerith giggled and rushed out of the playhouse has Michael knelled down lifting up a Disney blue box, opening there was Ursula's shell necklace hangs from a black 3mm round satin cord with sterling silver clasp components and an additional 2-inch extender. Aerith's eyes sparkled has Michael took it out of the box and put it around her neck "Happy birthday sweetie" Aerith smiled "Thank you!" she rushed back to her playhouse. Jess smiled "Michael that was a beautiful gift" Michael stood up and smiled at her "I hope she loves it"

Later on most of everyone left, only ones still at Jess's was Michael, Ross and Kaci. In the woods near Jess's house glowing yellow eyes narrowed at the house "You sure he's there?" Phoenix nodded "He's there try and not harm the children" she said disappearing in the portal. His eyes fixed on the house and then widen to see Deacon stepping outside of the back house with a drink in his hand. Grinning he walked out of the woods and towards the house.  
Inside, Ross was on Takara's tablet with her sitting in his lap. He was frowning at Oichi who was on the screen. "You got a lot of nerve trying to outclass me!" Oichi stuck her tongue out. "Ha! You think because I'm miles away I was going to let you out shine me! Never!" Takara giggled while sipping on her juice cup. "Don't think im going to give up so easily!" Ross says. Oichi smirked. "Whatever. You better take go care of my daughter this week or else." Ross chuckled. "Don't worry she's always safe with me. Good to bed or do whatever you do when your usually pregnant." He hung up on her before she had a chance to say anything else. "Haha score one for me."

Deacon standing on the porch with a glass of Jimmy dean's devil's cut, taking a sip "Finally the party ended" Jess stepping outside "Deacon you alright?" he sighed "I don't know.. all this party stuff isn't for me…. I never had a birthday party before… no one did 2,000 years ago… I don't know I feel bad I didn't get her anything" Jess smiled at him "I know…" Deacon sighs and lifts his glass to take a drink of his devil's cut "Don't you look happy" Deacon's eyes widen has the glass dropped from his hand. Jess frowned at a man in her yard "Who are you wolf!?" Deacon turned sharply around and his eyes widen more "How are you still alive….?" Jess frowned "Deacon…?" the man chuckled "My son it's been far to long" Jess's eyes widen "S-Son…?" Deacon growled "answer my question!" he shouted. Calcifer chuckled "Like I would tell you on how I'm still alive" he looked at Jess "and here you are with the reincarnation of Regina… that witch… lying to me said she sentence you to death!" he snarled. Jess bites her lip and feeling Regina's memory's coming in her mind "Regina never said such a thing, no matter how much she disliked him she could never sentence him to death, she only banished him into the prison world" Calcifer narrowed at her "shut up witch" then looking at her stomach and frowned then stiffed and frowned "Your child…." His eyes widen, Deacon stood in front of Jess protectively "I will not let you touch her or my son, leave before I rip you apart again" Calcifer grinned "you think you scary my son?!" he charged at Deacon with his werewolf speed, Jess gasped and backed up has Deacon pushed his father back "Jess inside know!" Jess nodded and rushed back in side "ROSS! MICHAEL!" Michael in the kitchen stepped out, Ross came around the corner with Takara in her lady, Aerith peeking from around the corner "Jess what is it?" "It's Deacon! His father is here, there fighting outside!" she said has Deacon was through the mirror making Aerith and Takara scream. Deacon groaned has Calcifer stepped through the window "Your weak! This woman, child and your unborn son has made you weak like your vampire mother!"

Ross walked in with a groan. "Good grief… can't you come back and try to kill him some other time." Ross says sighing. He made a portal under Aerith and Takara's feet getting them away from the scene. Deacon stood up and snarled "don't you touch her and my son!" Calcifer laughed "That child is better off dead! You are a monster!" Michael stood in front of Jess and his wings spread out and his spear went against Calacifer's neck making his eyes widen and shifting to Michael "how dare you step foot in Jess's home scaring children and threating her unborn child" Calcifer frowned "An archangel…? You have another angel guarding your?" he looked at Jess. "I think it's time for you to leave wolf" Michael said pushing the spear more into his neck drawing blood. Ross stepped forward "you were told to leave wolf, your scaring my goddaughters, your lucky my daughter is upstairs sleeping" his eyes glowed demon red. Calacifer's eyes widen more "you have a demon guarding you too?" Calcifer growls and backed up looking at Deacon "Think isn't over boy" he said rushing off. Jess rushed to Deacon "You alright?" Deacon frowned "he's stronger then last time… maybe I have been come weak…"

Ross sighs "So bothersome…" He walks off to get Takara and Aerith. He had sent them to her room through the portal.

Darcaniea feeding Ebony, she smiled "She's so prefect" Cien sitting down next to Darcaniea smiled brightly "Yes… Love I wanna interduce her to my mother" Darcaniea frowned "You sure? You are a wanted demon" Cien sighs softly "I know love" Darcaniea closed her eyes "Alright but if she so much tries to take you back to hell I will kill her" Cien frowned and nodded to Darcaniea.

October 31st came and it was Halloween and Jess's birthday. She was 38 to 39 weeks pregnant. Jess was wearing a White Baby Fox Belly Print Maternity tee with fox hoodie that was open, Faux Leather Maternity Leggings and DC Chelsea Zero II HI Shoes. Aerith was wearing a cute Fox tutu outfit with ears and tail, she giggled skipping along the street with her Pumpkin Light Handle Halloween Bucket. Michael and Deacon walking behind them. Deacon wearing a Marvel black and Orange Venom t-shirt, men's black skinny jeans and black converse. Michael was wearing a Pumpkins Button Down Short Sleeve Halloween Shirt, mens black skinny jeans and white shoes. They were on there way to the park to meet up with the others.

At the park, Danni and Frank were already there with Zane. Danni was wearing a skintight army one piece with long knee-high boots, black gloves and black straps around her waist. She was able to find someone to cover her shift at the bar so that she could spend time with the kids. Zane was wearing a flash costume and running around Frank. "Zoom zoom! Run fast!" He yelled. Danni giggles at him. The triplets and Takara were sitting down on a light blanket in front of them. Terrance had brought them over earlier during the morning. The triplets were dressed as Alvin and the chipmunks. Ayden as Alvin, Kaleb as Simon and Jayden as Theodore. Next to them was Takara who was wearing a cute sunflower fairy dress with yellow and orange wings. Next to her was Yaris who had come along with her. Despite his mother not wanting it Oichi allowed him to go anyways. He was wearing a toothless costume.

Danni smiled down at them. "Yaris you never been trick or treating before?" Yaris looked up at her and shook his head. "Mom said I should focus on serving then playing…" Danni frowned. From what she heard from Oichi she wasn't liking Tabitha at all. They were going to visit her in December and Danni had already decided that if she said one wrong one to Oichi she was going to smack her through the ceiling. She growled lowly. "That woman…I'll show her what happens when you up set my daughter…" The triplets giggled at her. Yaris looked down until Takara held his head. "We have fun and get lots of candy! Okay!?" Yaris smiled and nodded.

Kaci wearing a Black 'I Fang Halloween' with Bite Red Lip Teeth Vampire V-Neck T-Shirt, red and black ombre men's skinny jeans and black converse. He had on Meinkind Baby Carrier, Azaya was in the barrier wearing a Baby girl white and black ghost costume and white thread shoes that Oichi made her, Walked over to Danni and the kids "Hallow Halloween" Ross next to him looking through his phone, they were both sitting on the bench in the park waiting for others to show up. Kaci chuckled softly "She's passed out, on her first Halloween" "Yeah…" Ross says watching the time.

"Happy Halloween! Rawer!" Aerith appeared in front of them, Kaci giggled "Oh my aren't you a scary fox, adorable though" Aerith giggled "Rawer!" she did a claw pose "Rawer!"

Jess chuckled "So cute happy Halloween everyone" Kaci smiled "Happy birthday Jess, 20 now" Jess smiled "Yeah" "Man I feel so old." Danni says sighing out. "Where have the times gone. I feel like it was only yesterday when you and Oichi were just kids hanging out almost every day. Aw, I miss those times. Time is flying by so fast! If I can keep you all as cute little toddlers, my heart would be happy forever!" Ross opened a portal, "I'll be back…" He says walking though it. Jess chuckled "Such a beautiful full moon tonight" Kaci nodded, Deacon closed his eyes "Yes the moon is just powerful tonight" Michael frowned at him and looked away.

Up above they heard flapping and saw Terrance land gently with Kim and Ty. Ty was wearing a spider verse bodysuit and Kim was wearing a rhinestone decorated lace patchwork floor length princess dress. "Hey Terrance." Danni says. Terrance smiles. "Hello. Nia said that I should come with you and the kids tonight." Kim held up her dress and ran to Takara. "Kara! I missed you!" She drops down and hugs her making Takara giggle. "Today auntie's birthday!" She says smiling. Ty looked around and frowned. "Marie isn't here…" He sighs. Kim looked at Jess. "Happy birthday!" Jess chuckled "Thank you Takara and Kim" Aerith smiled and hugged Takara "Rawer!"

A portal opened back up and Ross stepped through he took a step to the side and Marie came rushing out wearing a Maleficent dress. She tackled Ty into the ground. "TY!" Terrance eyes widen in amusement. Ross chuckled. Paxton and Sonya walked out behind him. Paxton was wearing a black and red venom sweater with black jeans. He was carrying Semyaza in a infantino flip 4 in 1 convertible carrier. He was wearing a cute pooh bear outfit. Sonya was holding the baby bag and was wearing a ringmaster outfit. "Happy Halloween everyone and happy birthday Jess! Sorry we are late. Marie couldn't decide what to wear." Jess chuckled "Thank you Sonya" Kaci smiled and stepped over "Happy Halloween Paxton and Sonya and little Semyaza"

Semyaza turned his head to Kaci and frowned. Sonya shook her head. "Same to you Kaci." Jess pouted "I didn't even get a happy birthday from my three favorite triplets"

They looked to see the triplets looking at each other and then they started barking like puppies at Jess. Danni blinks and chuckles. "So this is what Oichi was taking about. They said happy birthday auntie." Jess blinked "Really? What are they barking?" Kaci looked at them "barking…?" Deacon chuckled "That's what they said"

Terrance looked at Jess. "Apparently the boys were able to make up their own little language in barks. They have been doing it for a few weeks and it seems like only Oichi can fully understand them." They barked more. Danni tilts her head. "… yeah… I didn't catch much of that but if you boys want to give her a hug that's fine. Just not to hard." The boys smiled and got up running to Jess. They hugged her then ran back to jump on Takara. "Hey! No no mean Brothers!" She yelled pouting. Jess chuckled "So cute"

Dawn walked over wearing women's sexy red queen from wonderland Halloween outfit with Rose who was wearing Alice in wonderland outfit "Happy Halloween everyone and happy birthday sweetie" she said hugging Jess, Jess smiled "Thank you mama" Rose giggled "Happy birthday sissy!" Jess gasped "Sissy?" Dawn chuckled "she see's you has her big sister" Jess smiled brightly "Awwww thank you little sis" Rose giggled. "Where's uncle?" Kaci asked "Oh he's working tonight in the ER" Dawn said giving Rose her pumpkin bucket.

Takara sits up pushing the boys off. "Stop!" She got up and ran to Danni. The boys giggled and started barking more to themselves. Ty sits up with Marie. She cuddled into him. Ross poked a Semyaza frowning cheek. "Still frowning at Kaci I see… has he frowned at anyone else yet." Paxton shrugs. "Haven't been here that much so I wouldn't know." Sonya smiles. "I'm sure he will break out of that soon… hopefully…" Kaci pouted "He doesn't like I take" Azaya waking up, she started to fuss "Oh looks like someone woke up, Ross help me get her out" Ross chuckled stepping over help Kaci taking Azaya out of the carrier.

Jess chuckled "alright, lets get the move on trick or treating! Alright kids who's ready to hit the house and get candy?!" Aerith, Rose and Takara raised their hands "We do!" they shouted. Dawn chuckled "Getting them all excited"

Jess chuckled "After words we will stop at Deliora's hotel and hit the jackpot I heard she has a huge Cauldron in her lobby full of candy" the girls eyes widen in excitement. Danni claps her hand getting the triplets attention. "Okay boys let get a move on." The boys ran to her. "Grandma!" They yelled clinging to her legs. Danni giggled. "So cute." 

In Valeriea's domain, Mikey was in the lab working. Michi was sleeping beside him in a make shifted bed. Behind him was three tanks with three male bodies in it. Valeriea walked down with Alcaeus behind her. "Mikey? Is everything ready?" Mikey looked at her and nodded. "Yes my lady, I have three bodies ready for him." "Good…" Valeriea says walking to the tanks. "I do not know what changed his mind but he is agreeing to spilt his soul. I want to do this before he changes his mind. Unfortunately that knocks my plans back but it is worth it to keep Lucifer off our trail." Mikey turned to her. "Now that I am finished… may I start my second research?" Valeriea looked at Alcaeus who has a blank look on his face. "You may but he better not be broken by the time you are done." She rubbed his head. "Be a good boy and allow yourself to be studied." Alcaeus simply nodded and she walked back upstairs.

Reaching the top and walking out the house she saw Cassandra rushing up to her. "Lady Valeriea. We have trouble at the gate!" He face was pale and she had a fearful look in her eyes. Valeriea raised her eyebrow. "For someone to make you this scared… interesting…" She opened a portal and walked through it.

Outside the gate, Golems were slowly rebuilding themselves but were knocked right back down. Out of the shadows of the trees Xavier and his guard appeared. "How silly… a bunch of rocks think they can stand in my way." The Golems started to reform. "Intruder alert. Must be destroyed!" Xavier chuckled and held his hand up. "I think that is quite enough." Xavier frowned and watched a portal open. Valeriea walked out. "You are causing quite a stir out here vampire. Speak." Xavier glared at her. "You do not command me witch. Unless you wish for an early death." Suddenly Xavier was hit by a wave of dark magic, blowing him back slightly. The guard yells out and was blown into a tree.

"You came to my forest. You will be commanded as I will it." Valeriea says. Xavier brushed himself off. "Dark witch… I should kill you were you stand." "If you have nothing to say then remove yourself from my forest." Xavier frowns and sighs. "Fine… such a troublesome witch. I heard rumors around here that there was a powerful dark witch that can help me get what I wanted." "Oh, and how did you get this information?" Xavier smirked holding his hand up. "Your followers aren't as tight lip as you think they are." Valeriea frowned at this. "What is it that you want?" "Power. Enough power to crush Seth's kingdom and to regain Thalia for myself." Valeriea was silent as she thinks to herself. She then smirked and chuckled. "I see…I do not mind helping you but everything does come at a price." She walked through a open portal. Xavier chuckled. "The price will be your head sitting on my throne." He walked in with the guard rushing in behind him.

Ross sighed putting more full candy buckets in his portal "How much are you gonna let them get?" Jess chuckled "I think it's time to hit the Crimson Rose, what do you say?" Dawn nodded "Sounds good to me" Kaci agreed "Yeah I have to change Azaya anyways"

Marie and Ty were holding hands walking in front of Terrance. Kim and Takara were on his shoulders. Beside him, Danni watched the triplets as they barked to each other. She was videoing taping them live and sending it to Oichi. On her phone Oichi was translating everything they were saying clearly.

"Oh where's frank? I didn't see him" Jess asked "with Zane at the park" Michael said putting his phone away, he picked up Aerith who giggled, Deacon frowned at him. "Ross do you have the big wagon for the kids to sit in?" "What do I look like? A supply storage…" Ross asked rolling his eyes. They heard a little giggle from Semyaza. "Aw, does my nephew love my smart mouth." Paxton sighs. "Don't pass your influence on my son." Paxton says walking ahead. Ross chuckled and laughed. "He is going to do me proud!" "Over my dead body." Paxton says. Sonya giggled.

Darcaniea walking into Crimson Rose wearing an amazing sexy red outfit with hood and red spiked heel ankle boots. Cien walking next to her was wearing a men's Glow In The Dark Skeleton Onesie jumpsuit with hood and converse. On his arm was Ebony's black car seat wearing a Halloween Costume Witch Tutu Dress Rompers, Leg Warmers and Headband Outfit. She was fast asleep in her car seat. Walking to the front desk "Checking in, Darcaniea" the woman blinked and looked it up "Oh yes Ms.… Darcaniea, you didn't provide I last name?" Darcaniea looked at her "Mhmm my last name" then she grinned "Mikcloud, Darcaniea Mikcloud" The woman nodded and typed in her computer "Alright that will 150 for the night, cash or card?" "Cash would do" Darcaniea said has Cien reached in the black diaper bag taking out Darcaniea red leather wallet. Darcaniea taking it she took out 150 and handed to the lady "Thank Ms." she said typing it in the computer then set up the keycards. Finishing the lady handed her two keycards "Enjoy your stay at the Crimson rose" Darcaniea took them "why thank you" she chuckled and walked off with Cien following her.

Paxton and Sonya had separated from the group and were walking alone for a bit. "Wasn't that nice? It's been a while since you hung out with all of them right?" Sonya asked. "Yeah… but we moved away for a reason. Between all the things that happen here, the drama, personal feelings… I'd rather have Semyaza grow up in a more peaceful environment." Sonya smiled, taking his hand. They then head wings flapping and a white feather fell on top of Semyaza head.

Paxton frowned as Raphael appeared in from of them. "Hello Pax, Sonya." Paxton closed his eyes. "I see your back. I guess your mission failed." Raphael chuckled. "Well… I did manage to destroy a mountain out of anger. I then went to one of my temples to regain my sense. After talking to Lucifer I did agree to look at some questionable places but nothing turned out." He looked at the carrier and smiled. "My grandson? May I hold him?" Sonya smiled. "Yes of course you can." She took Semyaza out the carrier and walked over to Raphael.

Smiling brightly, Raphael took Semyaza who's eyes widen from being held. Raphael chuckled. "Your so cute. Sharing both your parent's hair color. Adorable." Semyaza looks at him and then smiles with a giggle. He held his tiny hand up and Raphael grabbed it. "So cute." "We are learning that he doesn't like a few people. He has smiled for us and Ross but likes frowning almost glaring at Kaci…" Raphael looks at them. "Well children are very good at feeling the emotions of parents. Your very tense and cautious around Kaci and others so reading that can cause a negative effect for Semyaza. So in basic terms. Anyone you don't like, Semyaza won't like." Paxton rubs his head. "I guess that makes sense…" He then frowned. "Well I don't like you so why is he smiling for you?" Raphael laughed. "Oh my son, you have a long way to go. My grandchildren now and in the future will all come to love me a bit more then you." Paxton frowned. "Shitty father…" Sonya was blushing. 'Future grandchildren? Does that mean me and Paxton will have more?'

Walking in the lobby of the Crimson Rose, there was a large cauldron in the middle. The kids eye's widen to see it, Deliora walked over wearing sexy evil queen outfit "Welcome! Come here children" they giggled and rushed to her. Jess chuckle "This place is amazing Deliora" Dawn nodded "This is where the honeymoon will be at" Kaci and Chida chuckled at her. Deliora smiled at the kids and took a scoop and started to fill the kids bags up "Jessica Happy 20th birthday" Jess chuckled "Thank you Lady Deliora" Danni and Terrance walked up to the children watching them. Terrance took Kim and Takara off his shoulders so that they could get some as well. Yaris was beside Danni looking at them until she pushed him up to the others. "Your mom isn't here so don't worry. Have fun." She ruffled his head making him smile.

Hours later, Astaroth was sitting on a bench by the lake. She was wearing Imogen Bodycon Dress and black and red heels that had a flame look. She sighed sipping her red wine "Mother" Astaroth's eyes widen and turned to see Cien standing there holding a bundle against his shoulder "Cien…." Cien smiled at her "Mother would you like to meet your granddaughter?" Astaroth's eyes widen "G-Granddaughter…?" Cien nodded stepping over turning Ebony around "Meet your granddaughter, Ebony" Ebony looked at Astaroth and smiled at her, Astaroth could sense she was half witch "You and that witch…?" Cien nodded "Yes me and Darcaniea mother, we have a beautiful baby girl" he said bouncing Ebony slightly. Astaroth frowned "Cien… you do know that you are wanted… I cannot deny my lords will, I have no chose but to take you down to hell for your re-judgment" Cien sighs softly "I know mother, forgive me" Astaroth blinked at him "forgive you for what?"

"For this" Astaroth's eyes widen turning around to face Darcaniea who grabbed her head has dark magic rushed through her head making Astaroth scream and scream has dark black magic ingulf her then she fell to the ground has black and red ball of demonic power. Astaroth weakly shook "W-What … Have you done to me…?" Darcaniea chuckled closing her hands around the demonic ball, opening her hands she held a Red Pendulum necklace "Made you human, thank you for your demonic power Astaroth" Astaroth's eyes widen "H-Human….?" she turned and walked to Cien who gently took Ebony who giggled. Darcaniea snapped her fingers has a portal opened. Cien stepped to his mother knelling down "I'm sorry mother I hope you can forgive me…" Astaroth frowned at him sweating and in pain, Cien got up and walked back to the Darcaniea who walked through the portal with Cien leaving Astaroth on the ground. She shook "My lord…." Darkness fell over her has she passed out.

At Jess's, Jess was in a Black Bird Print Maternity Pajama set, she groaned slightly laying down. Deacon sat down next to her, he lifted up her shirt and gently started to rub lotion on her tummy "you shouldn't have walked that much today" Jess pouted at him "I know but it was fun" Michael stepped in and frowned at Deacon but looked back at Jess "I put Aerith sleep" Jess smiled at him "Thank you Michael" he stepped over sitting down next to her and leaned down kissing her forehead, Deacon growled "Hey Angel boy, she's mine back off or I'll rip your wings off" Michael bites his lip "be silent Hybrid or I'll make sure you will never heal from what I will do to you" Jess groaned "Enough the both of you! god I can't I have a day without you two snapping at each other like two fucken idiots!" she snapped at them. They frowned and looked away then heard Jess slightly breathing, they looked and she had fallen asleep, they both smiled at her sleeping.

Xavier was in Valeriea's manor in the basement with her and Orochi. "So this is the fame Orochi I've heard so many stories about it. I thought your be more…" "Silence your tongue to me worm." Orochi says walking into the middle of the room. Xavier narrowed his eyes at him. "Why is this fool here witch. This wasn't apart of the deal…" Valeriea chuckled. "This is something I was to try." The door opened and Mikey brought in a tank with a body in it. "Make yourself comfortable. It will be over soon." Orochi sighs and sits on the floor with his arms crossed.

Mikey opened the tank and took the body and placed it on the floor next to Orochi. Valeriea held her hands up as her dark magic poured around the room. Orochi closed his eyes as his aura started to unleash. They watched as Valeriea used her magic to contain his aura from escaping the room. Xavier frowned at the air got heavier. The walls and floors started to crack under pressure. The room started to shake as Orochi poured his aura into the body next to him. What seemed like hours to them only took a few seconds.

Valeriea started to chant while her magic surrounded Orochi, he breathes out sharply as she carefully spilt his soul and placed it in the body. When the deed was done everything calmed down. Orochi's eyes opened and looked down at himself. Instead of his human body he was in his demon form. Beside him the body sat up and opened its eyes.

The body was now a male with a slim yet muscular tone. His hair was red and went down to his neck. His eyes were yellow and they looked around with confusion. "What… is this place." Xavier and Mikey looked at Valeriea. Orochi stood up. He needed to leave the room before half of his soul started to call out to the other. Without a word he opened a portal and left.

Valeriea walked up to the man and uses her magic to lift him up, causing panic to fill his eyes. "What are you doing?" "Hmm… it seems like your memories were sealed in the transfer. That may be for the best." The man frowned. "Who are you." Valeriea chuckled. "No one special." She placed a hand on his head. "For now, until it's time to recollect every piece of you. I will allow you to enjoy yourself but remember…when it's all said and done, you are simply a monster, a tool, a play thing for the destruction of everything you touch." A shock went through the man's body forcing him to scream out.

When she was done she dropped his body on the floor. Xavier frowned. "Did you really have to go that far." Valeriea opened a portal. "Oh yes, I did. Traumatizing one inner mind makes it a much more enjoyable story to watch." Mikey walked over and picked the man up. He then tossed him through the portal. "Have fun Orochi. I will keep your body and the remaining of your soul safe until then. Pathetic fool."

In Xacron, the market level was lit up and enjoying a Halloween festival. Oichi, Sakamoto, and Ronnie who was with her now, was in attendance enjoying a spooky Halloween dance. Suddenly a portal opened up above the market. Something came out and crashed into the market, creating a small crater. People gasps out and backed away unsure of what to do. Sakamoto and his guards quickly went to the crater to see what had fallen. Behind them Ronnie walked with Oichi. Looking in they saw a naked man with red hair, passed out in the middle.

At Delica's, she was sleeping next to Adrian who was still up. They both where naked under the covers, Adrian got up putting his boxers back on and left the room heading for the kitchen. Reaching the kitchen he went right to the fridge, opening it he took out a Dr. Pepper Cherry opening it took a sip of it only to hear pounding on the front door.

He frowned, reaching the front door he opened it to see Astaroth leaning on the wall shaking and panting "A-Adrian…. Help me…" He frowned as he consider closing the door in her face. "Fine…" He says sighing. She smiled at him shaking as he picked her up and brought her inside closing the door. Walking her to the couch he dropped her on it making her frown "Ow…" "Suck it up…" He says with a blank face.

Delicia came out wearing a black silk lingerie and rope "Adrian what was that pounding?" she asked and then her eyes widen to see Astaroth "Lady Astaroth!" she rushed over knelling down "What happen to you?" Astaroth frowned "my son… and that… witch… they did this to me…. Took my demonic powers…. Made me human…." Delica frowned "Made you human… but how…?"

"Typical…as usual your kin is out here causing issues." Adrian says sighing. "Where do you plan on going. Obviously back to hell isn't going to work." Astaroth frowned "I don't know…. Our lord isn't gonna be happy…." Delica "Let me make you something to eat" she got up and walked to the kitchen. Astaroth sighs softly "I'm gonna be the laughing stock of the general's…. What would Zozo do…? He might leave me…."

"Oh, you're already a laughing stock so don't worry about that. There was even a bet to see how long you could actually hold your spot as a general." Adrian says. "My older siblings placed high in the betting." Astaroth frowned at him. Delica in the kitchen shook her head "Adrian stop being mean"

"Anyways, I will contact Lord Lucifer but don't hold your breath. Your family has already left a bad taste in his mouth plus, Lady Nysa is currently under the weather. It's not likely he would leave her side because of your situation." He says heading to the bedroom. Astaroth frowned more, Delica walked over with a bowl od soup "Here, eat up" Astaroth smiled "Thank you Delica your very much kind" Delica smiled and walked to her bedroom. Reaching her bedroom, she stepped in has Adrian was calling Lucifer. 

He was holding a mirror and was waiting. However, instead of Lucifer his mother Asmodeus appeared. "Mother? What are you doing?" Asmodeus smiled. "Well I was asked to come check on Nysa. Poor thing is just puking her guts out. Lord Lucifer is with her so I was told to answer. What can I do for you." "I see. Apparently Astaroth got her powers taken and has become human. Thanks to her son." Asmodeus chuckled. "She got turned into a human?" Delica frowned "Really know it's not funny…"

"She is here now, so I would like to know what to do with her." Adrian says. "I will speak to Lord Lucifer and get back to you." Asmodeus says with a chuckle. "Thank you, mother also could you inform Zozo. I don't plan on comforting her or anything like that. That's his job." She nods and the mirror turned black. Delica stepped over to him and hugged him from behind "Be nice to her…" "I will not. Her family has already brought shame to Lord Lucifer. The only kindness she will get out of me is the fact that I let her in here and that is only because this is your place and not mine." He removes her hands, heading to the bathroom. "When word reaches Zozo he will come get her hopefully take her elsewhere. I don't want to be involved in her problems and I don't want you to be caught in the middle of these issues." "No, your pointing at her for the fault of her ex-husband and son's fault, you need to understand that it was not her fault, like father like son. Astaroth has been loyal to my brother and every general down in hell, you think she wanted to this to happen to her? No she didn't Adrian" she said "I'm gonna get the guest room ready for her" she said kissing him and walked out of the room. Adrian shook his head and sighs. "If everyone thought like you then we would be up into our neck in traitorous scum." He says walking into the bathroom.

The next morning on the first of November, In Xacron, Oichi was sitting beside the man that fell from the skies. She was crocheting a blanket for the kids. Sakamoto didn't want her to be in here but she was bored. She pouted. "Stupid Saki, pretty much locks me in here and tells me I can't come and sit in here. Mmff…" Her grandfather was with Seth today. They had started playing a game of chess that would go on for hours at some point.

She sighs as she looked at the man. Despite falling out of the sky he was completely unharmed. He didn't smell human more like a demon of some sort but the scent was still off. Looking at him closely she felt that she had seen him somewhere before. She reached down and moved some strains of hair out of his face. The back of her hand slightly grazed his cheeks.

Just then his eyes opened and he jolted up. Oichi jumped squeaking slightly. He looked at her. "Who are you? Where am I?" Oichi reached out and touched his shoulder. "Calm down please. You're in the kingdom of Xacron. You fell from the sky last night." The man frowned. "From the sky?" He rubbed his head. He couldn't remember anything to clearly. Oichi pushed him back down into the bed. "Yes, the sky. Do you have a name?" He shook his head. Oichi hums out. "Oh… maybe the hit caused you to lose your memories."

She then smiled. "My name is Oichi Yamamoto. I don't know what I can do to help just yet but if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask okay?" The man's eyes widen looking at her smiling face. In his mind something started to connect but nothing clicked. In his chest however, his heart was beating fast and a overwhelming desire to hold her made his body tense. 'This woman…Oichi? Just who is she…'

At Delica, Astaroth sitting on the couch wearing black shirt, black skinny jeans, tan ankle heel boots and tan cardigan, she sighed feeling bored. The apartment was empty, Adrian has gone with Delica to go shopping. A portal opened making her stand up has Zozo walked out of the portal. She frowned "Zozo….." Zozo frowned at her and rushed to her holding her "I told you not to go…." Astaroth sniffed "Your not mad or disgusted by me?" "Why would I be? Just because your now human doesn't mean I wont be with you" Zozo kissed her, she moaned and kissed him back "I love you Astaroth, I swear by our lord I will get your powers back" Astaroth tears "Oh Zozo I love you too" he smiled at her and kissed her pushing her down on the couch and hovered over her making her blush and chuckle.

In hell, Nysa sighs as she lays back down in bed. Marie jumped up and frowned. "Mama? Are you okay?" Nysa smiled. "I'll be fine. Asmodeus took some tests last night and she be on her way with the results." Marie frowned. "Your not going to die right? I don't want my other mom to come back…" Nysa hugs her. "She won't come back. I promise you that she will stay in that cell until the end of time."

There was a knock on the door and Asmodeus walked in with a huge smile on her face. "I have the results!" She says almost to happy. Marie smiles. "Yay! Mama is okay right?" "Better then okay young princess." She walked to the bed and smiled. "Congratulations my queen! Your pregnant!" Nysa eyes widen. "What? Really!?" Marie's eyes sparkled. "Yes! I get a new sibling!" She starts jumping on the bed. Nysa rubs her cheeks. "Oh my… well… it was going to happen eventually but I didn't think it would be so soon. Where is Lucifer?" "I have already called for him, My lady. He will be here soon to hear the happy news! Maybe now the demon community can focus on the birth of your child then Prince Ross's daughter." Nysa smiles and runs her belly.

At Terry's and river's, Terrance and Nia were sitting next to River and Terry has Terrance placed the dragon's eye on river's tummy which had ground bigger, she was currently 20 weeks. "Becks" he said has the halo magical screen appeared, they smiled to see the twins "Terry our babies!" "Yeah!" Terry says smiling

Terrance chuckled "Let's see the gender of the twins" he said has he took his finger on the halo screen moving it around and stopped with a smile "Girl…. And…. Girl… well congrats your having twin girls" River's eyes widen and smiled brightly "Twin girls! Oh my god Terry girls!" Terry chuckled. "More mini Rivers! I can't wait!" Nia giggled at her sons excitement.

Lucifer was rushing to his room when he got word about Nysa's result coming in. Reaching his room he saw Marie jumping on the bed. Nysa smiled. "Hello my lord." Lucifer rushed to her side. "My love. How are you?" Nysa smiled. "I'm great dear, but there is some news I have to share." Lucifer frowned as many things ran through his mind until Nysa grabbed his hand and place it on her stomach. "We are having a baby." Lucifer blinks and stares at her stomach. It then clicked. "A baby!" Nysa giggled. "Marie. Out." Lucifer says. Marie smiled and rolled off the bed. She ran off the room closing it behind her.

Nysa was then pushed back on the bed. "My child huh. This cause for a massive celebration." Nysa giggles with a flushed face as he kissed her.

It was now November 12th, since midnight Jess has been in labor for hours and hours. It was five in the morning and Jess was sitting on the hospital bed wearing a maternity hospital gown, she groaned slightly "I so sick of this I want him out!" she snapped, Deacon in the room with her "Me too, Zach! Your fucken vampire where are you!? she's in pain!" Zach walked in with aurora "Jess you need to clam down, your not far enough yet, it takes hours before your fully delighted." Jess pouted "I know but check me!" Zach shook his head "Aurora help her lay down so we can check her" Aurora nodded "come on Jess"

Deacon was right next to Zach "My son better be alright" Zach sighed shaking his head "Deacon lease let me do my job" he said stepping over to Jess has she was ready, him checking "Mhmmm you are very close, what I can do since your almost delighted I can pop your water and you will be ready" Jess sighed in relief "About time! Where's Aerith?" "She's with Michael and your mom, there in the cafeteria I'll give Dawn a call and text Oichi, known you ready?" Jess nodded "Yes! Do it already!" Zach and Aurora sighed at her.

Down in the Cafeteria, Dawn and Michael where just leaving. Michael was holding Aerith who was eating a strawberry. Dawn's phone went off and looked at it to see a text from Zach. She smiled "Jess's water as popped and she's ready" Aerith's eyes widen "Baby brother?!" Michael chuckled "well I guess lets head up and see your baby brother's birth" Aerith giggled "Yay!"

Up in the room, Jess was laying there sweating "I'm I ready yet…?" Zach looking and frowned "His not in the right away and he wont turn" Deacon frown "What do you mean he wont turn?" Zach nodded "Look's like I have to give you a C-section, Aurora" she nodded and rushed out the room. Jess frowned "a C-section….?" Deacon was biting his lip feeling worried.

In Xacron, Oichi had received the text about Jess going into labor. She sighs as she lays back in bed. 'Wish I was there.' The door to her room open and Rinko walked in with the man who fell from the skies. He still had no memory's of himself or name. "I brought him my lady." Oichi smiled at the man. "Sorry for bothering you so early but now that your staying here I think it's best to find you a name and a position of some sort." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Forgive me. I just can't remember my name." Oichi smiled. "It's okay. Until you remember let's come up with something to call you."

In the waiting room, Dawn was frowning at Jess's door. She was just told that they had to give her a C-section, frowning "I hope she will be okay…." Michael sitting down with Aerith on his lap "She will be alright, she's strong" a portal opened in the waiting room and Kaci rushed out "How is she?" "She's getting a C-section" Dawn said, Ross walked out and closed the portal with Azaya in her car seat. Kaci looked at him "She's having a C-section" "Okay.." He says taking a seat, seating the car seat next to him.

With in 45 minutes they waited, Dawn was pacing, Aerith was know sitting on Ross's lap. Michael was frowning at the clock. Kaci was sitting down frowning 'what's taking so long…?' hearing the door opened Dawn stopped pacing and looked to see Deacon walking out with a blue bundle over to her, she smiled and stepped over "Dawn meet your grandson, Klaus Mikcloud" Klaus had black hair and his eyes where currently closed. She smiled brightly at him "Oh my goodness he's so handsome may I hold him?" Deacon nodded and handed Klaus to her. Dawn smiled sweetly at him "so adorable…" Michael, Kaci got up. Aerith in Michael's arms eyes widen to see her baby brother "Baby brother… cute" Kaci chuckled "He's so cute, Ross come and look at our adorable nephew" Just in time, Danni with Zane in her arms and Frank behind her "Are we just in time?" Frank asked, Dawn chuckled "Yeah, meet my grandson, Klaus" Danni smiled. "Congrats on your new grandchild Dawn. How is Jess?"

"She's being stapled up by Zach, she lost a lot of blood…" Deacon frowned, Dawn's eyes widen "lost a lot of blood…?" Kaci frowned "I hope she will be alright" Aurora rushed out "Oh prefect, Dawn I need you to come in and do a blood transfusion quickly!" Dawn's eyes widen and gently gave Klaus to Deacon and rushed in the room. Kaci biting his lip "Jess" Michael closed his eyes 'you better be okay…' Aerith sniffed "Mama…." Danni's phone went off, she looked to see it was Oichi calling her.

She answers. "Hi dear. Just in time. Klaus was just born." She hears a sigh. "That's good. Can I get pictures without Deacon in them please? For Grandpa." "Of course. Don't need him getting riled up again. So it's your turn next. We will be there after Thanksgiving okay? So don't pop until we get there." Oichi chuckled. "I make no promises mama. Can't wait to see you guys." "Same here dumpling. Love you. Get some rest." She hangs up. Frank frowns. "You're not going to tell her about Jess?" "So, she can worry everyone half to death while trying to get here? No, let's not trying to out stress her. I'll let her know later." Danni says.

Oichi leans back and crosses her arms. She looked at the man. "Now back to you. We need to find you a name. Mmm…" The man looked at her. "A name…" He rubbed his head. 'A name. What is my name…' He closed his eyes to think deeply. 'A name… come on! Think!' In his mind he saw the outline of a pair of lips. They moved slowly wording out something. He suddenly gasps and opens his eyes. "My name!" Oichi and Rinko looked at him. "Did you remember?" He nodded. "Octavius, my lady. That is my name." Oichi smiled. "Yay! Okay Octavius! Now that you remember your name, how about to become a butler here in the castle? I could definitely use a few hands around here when Saki is busy with work." Octavius nodded. "Sure. I'm not sure how much help I could be but I will do my best for you." He says with a smile.

As days past it was Thanksgiving and Sakamoto's birthday. Today he was spending the day with Oichi and the kids. Oichi was laying on the bed with a uncomfortable look on her face. She watched the boys play with Sakamoto on the floor. Takara was lying next to her drawing Sakamoto a birthday card. Oichi sighs out as the twins started moving around. Takara looked at her. "Mama you okay?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, your sisters are just moving around a lot. They seem to be ready to pop out. I bet that would be a great birthday gift for daddy huh." Takara giggled. "Yeah!"

Kaci putting on Azaya's outfit, 'My First Thanksgiving' tutu outfit. She giggled has she put on her cute little sandals "You ready to visit your uncle dusty and uncle Joe Joe?" she giggled up at him. Picking her up, he walked out with her in his arms "Ross you ready?" "Yeah" he said with Azaya's diaper bag over his shoulder. Kaci chuckled "well she's ready to see her uncles" "Right. For the record, no uncle Joe Joe for Joseph. He hates that. We can teach her to call him uncle Joe. Easy enough." (others)

At Josephs and Dustin. Joseph was in the room, on the phone with Nate rubbing his 31-week belly. "So, you're having a girl? Thought of any names yet?" "No not yet. I'm not all that good with coming up names." Nate chuckled. "Thought of the Godparents yet?" "Not really. I don't know too many people around here that I trust like family other than my family…and I know what you're thinking. Having you as the Godfather would be like pouring gas on a fire." Nate laughed. "No offense but I would have said no anyways. I like you but not your man. Especially when I could have given you a better time then he could." Joseph frowned. "We were having a nice conversation and then you went and ruined it." Nate chuckled. "Sorry. You should get going anyways. Don't you have company coming over soon?" "Yeah. Bye. Don't touch my station at work." "Yeah, yeah." Joseph hangs up and sighs. He rubbed his belly feeling a kick or two. "Ah…bathroom…" He gets up heading to the bathroom. Kaci with his earing frowned 'I still hate nate…' he checked on the turkey has a portal opened Kaci walked holding Azaya. Kaci smiled "Where here!" Ross walked out behind him. Dustin smiled closing the oven "Welcome!" he walked over hugging Kaci and poking Azaya's cheek who giggled at him "Where's Joseph?" "He's in the bathroom" he said taking Azaya who smiled brightly.

Ross yawns and heads to the living room to sit down. Moments later Joseph walked in rubbing the back of his neck. Ross looked at him. "Drained?" "Overworked." Joseph says sighing. "You work too much. I'm surprised your uncle lets you work." "Only from home now. He comes by and picks up my work for the museum." Ross frowned "You still working for Alvan?" "I do and before you ask no. He hasn't touched or done anything to me. My uncle or Nate is usually with me." Ross sighs. "Nate isn't any better but at least he knows how to keep his hands to himself most of the time. Just…" "Just watch out for him… I know. Sheesh. It's like a broken record between you and Dustin these days." He walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. Kaci and Dustin came walking over and Azaya was just babbling away. Kaci chuckled "She's just talking away to her uncle" Ross pouted slightly, Dustin sat down next to Joseph, Azaya looked up at him and giggled clapping her hands. Kaci and Dustin chuckled at her "She's becoming more active now." "She's more familiar to her surroundings and is comfortable. Only natural she gets more active around us." Ross says.

At the hospital, Jess laid in the bed holding Klaus, she was best feeding him. Deacon was on the couch sleeping with Aerith on his chest sleeping soundly. Jess softly smiled down at him 'my sweet baby boy, you may look like your father but lets hope you don't get his temper' "He's adorable" Jess's eyes widen and looked up to see Darcaniea wearing a Black Gothic Velvet Top, red wine skinny jeans and black heel boots. She was holding Ebony who was wearing a Cat Pattern Black Lace Tutu dress and black heart shoes.

Jess frowned "What are you doing here? To kill me?" Darcaniea chuckled "Not in front of our babies, I came to show you your goddaughter and to see little Klaus" Jess bites her lip "What? Your gonna be all nice and chummy with me know? What have you changed?" Darcaniea chuckled and walked over "Oh please I still hate you and want you dead" sitting down, Jess frowned at her more "Plus with you wearing that larcma I'm not stupid to mess with you right know" Jess sighed and see's the red necklace around her neck, she can sense the demonic power from it "So where did you get that?" Jess asked her, Darcaniea chuckled "From Astaroth, I stole her demonic power and turned her human" Jess frowned at her more and then looked at Deacon "He will wake up and try to hurt you.. so hurry up and tell me the real reason why you came here" Darcaniea grinned "Very well Jessica" 


	12. Chapter 12

On December 6th Oichi was sitting in the medical room. She had gone into labor that morning. Beside her was Danni who had a frown on her face. "Where the hell is Sakamoto!" She yelled at Julian. "I do not know. He works all around here…I'm sure he is on his way." "He better be or else I'll kick his ass." Julian chuckled. "Sweetheart how are you feeling?" Oichi sighs out. "It's painful but bearable, I guess. Having the triplets were a bit rougher. Outside the medical door, Ronnie was sitting down waiting with the kids, Rinko, and Octavius. "She will be okay right?" Octavius asked, holding Kaleb. Rinko nods. "Yes, our lady is very strong when it comes to this. She did have three boys during a dragon attack." Octavius eyes widen. "She did?" Ronnie nodded. "Wolves are very durable even when pregnant. My wife once fought a pack of rouge wolves 8 months into her pregnancy with Danni." Rinko chuckled. "Lady Faye must have put you in quite the scare." Ronnie sighs. "Yeah…"

Kaleb started barking getting the attention of his brothers. They all started to bark. "What are they saying?" Rinko asked. "Don't know. They are learning to change their tones and pitch when they do it. It's hard for me to keep up sometimes." Suddenly they heard yelling coming from the medical room. The kids jumped up and ran to Octavius, clinging to him. Rinko chuckled. "They have become very attached to you. Impressive." Octavius smiled, sitting down on the floor so that the kids can hug on him more.

In the medical room, Oichi was feeling her labor pains. "Ok…I take it back. This is already killing me. Where is Saki? Is he here yet?" Danni frowned. Oichi bit her lip. "GRANDPA!" She yelled loudly. It only took seconds for Ronnie to come. "What is it?" "Saki! Find him now!" Oichi snaps. Ronnie nods and leaves. Danni chuckled at her father's obedience to Oichi.

Oichi started groaning as Julian was prepping her up. "Just a little longer my lady." "Where is Saki!" Oichi yelled. "So, help me if he misses the birth of the girls I'll kill him!" Danni nods. "Yeah! Me to!" The door opened and Sakamoto rushed in panting. "I'm here! I'm here!" Oichi glared at him. "Where were you!" Sakamoto frowned and went to the other side of her holding her hand. "Don't worry about that, focus on the girls okay." Oichi nods as her ears and tails popped out. It wrapped around his arm. "I'll kill you if you were with that vampire husky!" Oichi growls out. Sakamoto shook his head.

Jess finally was able to be released from the hospital. She sat in Klaus's nursery rocking him, Klaus such a quiet baby never cried or made a noise. She smiled softly closing her eyes rocking him.

Down stairs Deacon sat on the couch, Zach and Deliora where standing in front of him "We found this in a hidden room many years ago…. it was your mothers" Deliora said. Deacon looked surprised has they handed him Lovely khaki leather Journal that has a gorgeous vintage look and a beautiful texture. "A journal…?" he took it "Yes…. Deacon… what happen to your mother… was not right… We put her in an unmarked catacomb, when your ready I will show it to you" Deliora said. Deacon closed his eyes "I see…" he stood up "Thank you…" he walked away. Deliora sighed then she felt her phone vibrate, looking at it she smiled "Ronnie texted me, Oichi has gone into labor" Zach chuckled "Wonderful lets tell Jess"

Hours went by and Oichi continued to scream out in pain. Rinko was getting worried. Ronnie sighs. "Its normal for a woman to have a longer birthing process. Wolves especially…if the girls are stubborn, we may be here for a while." Octavius frowned, looking at the door. Inside the room, Oichi was in tears and drained of her strength. "Get them out! Out!" She yelled. Julian frowned. "Hang in there my lady. They are coming. Stubborn little ones." Oichi squeezed Sakamoto's hand and her mothers' hand as she pushed. They soon heard cries of the first twin. Julian cut the cord and handed it to the maid. The second twin quickly followed putting Oichi at ease. She was sweating heavily and could hardly keep her eyes open.

The maids quickly cleaned up the twins and wrapped them in pink blankets. They went to Sakamoto and placed the girls in his arms. They had white hair like his, light brown skin and their eyes were purple making Sakamoto blink. "They have purple eyes?" Danni frowned. "From Dante's side…he and his father had purple eyes." "I wanna…hold them…" They heard Oichi whisper out. She was fading in and out fighting her tiredness. Danni sat her up a bit and Sakamoto put the girls in her arms. She smiled at them. "Papa's eyes…I'm glad…more mini Saki's though…" The girls looked up at her and smiled. "So cute…A-Alisha and Naomi…." She says before passing out. Sakamoto took the girls from her.

"I'll ger her cleaned." Sakamoto nodded and handed Alisha to Danni. They walked out the room. "The twins are here!" Danni says with a smile. The kids gasp and ran to her. "Babies! Sissy!" Jayden yelled. Danni bends down so that they could see her. "This is Alisha. Your baby sister." Sakamoto bends down as well. "And this is Naomi." Their eyes sparkled at the twins. "They have purple eyes." Octavius said. "Dante's side no doubt." Ronnie said. Rinko smiled. "I think its cute." "How is Oichi?" "Out like a rock. Julian is cleaning her up now."

"Oh, did we miss it?" They looked up to see Thalia and Seth walking up to them. Seth had started getting up and around during the last week of November. Oichi smiled. "The hard part yes, but we just brought them out." Thalia smiled and walked to them. "May I?" Danni nodded and handed Alisha to her. "So cute. It looks like the white hair is a very dominant gene." Seth walked up to her. "My wife had white hair, Hayate was born with it, and then Sakamoto and Makoto. I didn't think it was strange until now. All my grandchildren are popping out with white hair." Sakamoto chuckled as he handed Naomi to Seth. Her eyes widen up at him and they sparkled. A big grin came across her face. "Aw, looks like she really like you." Thalia says. Seth smiles softly at Naomi and grabs her tiny hand. "You look happy old friend." Ronnie says. Seth looks at him. "You should be to. Our families are growing larger by the day. We now have 5 great grandchildren, bonded by blood and name now." Ronnie nods in agreement and gets up. "I'll go sit with Oichi until she wakes."

Danni frowned and grabbed his arm as he walked by. "Dad…please reconsider this…I know you have been teaching her, but not only does she have a new addition to the family she has other children to take care of. Putting her on the spot like this is…" "My rules still apply Danni. She is free to reject my offer anytime she pleases. It is her choice, something I'm not forcing on her." Danni sighs. "At least, have an actual conversation about the pros and cons. How it personally affects you and Mom?" Ronnie grabbed her hand. "I will Danni. I will speak to her thoroughly. I promise." He walks into the room.

Danni looked down sadly until Thalia placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever choice she picks we will all be here to support her. She will not be alone in this. We are all a family now." Danni smiles at her and nods. "Thank you, Lady Thalia."

Days went by and it was Christmas Eve, the day of Dawn and Zach's wedding. It was a very warm day, no snow or cold days, Outside of Crimson Rose, was a cliff side where the ceremony was taking place. Most of the members of Meyers family where there, Friends also.

The Ceremony was vibrant colors palette of bold fuchsia, tangerine, and pops of rich berry for the wedding colors. With lush elegant blooms of garden roses, bougainvillea, ranunculus, spray roses, and dahlias, abundant arrangements.

Zach in a Red tux with champagne color tie, he was sitting outside by the arch, Deliora walking over to him wearing red A-Line V-neck Cut Satin Long Dresses With Ruffles and gold heels "You excited my son?" Zach smiled "yes mother… I can't believe today we finally get married" Deliora chuckled "If only your father was here…' she frowned, Zach looked at her and hugged her "he's always with us" Deliora smiled and hugged him back "I'm gonna go check on the girls" Zach nodded, Draven wearing a the same tux, he was a groomsmen "I never thought the day you would get married a second time" Zach chuckled and put his arm over Draven's shoulder "brother one day you will fall in love with someone new" Draven frowned "I don't know… Delica is the only one I have ever loved…"

In the changing room, Oichi was sitting down making final adjustments to her dress. Her stomach was still a bit large from having the twins a few weeks ago. She had returned from Xacron for a few days to be in the wedding. She already felt bad for it being put on hold. She sighs brushing the dress off. 'I wonder if me and Saki will be able to have our wedding one day…' Jess walked over to Oichi wearing her bridesmaid dress, her tummy was back to normal like she was never pregnant with Klaus. Klaus in her arms wearing a adorable tuxedo outfit "Making adjustments?" Jess asking bouncing Klaus slightly. "Have to or I'm doomed to pop out of it again." Oichi says sighing.

River walking in with her 27 weeks tummy, her dress was remade couple of days ago to fit her "Oichi, Jess" she gasps softly and giggled at Klaus "aww, he's adorable…" Jess chuckled "Yes he is"

In the bride's changing room, Danni was helping with Dawn's hair putting the flowery rose clip in her hair. Dawn flushing and smiling "I can't believe… I'm getting married today… have you Frank set a date yet?" "Yes, At the end of January. I think it's a good way to get this year flowing. Its going to be a forest wedding. I've always wanted to get married in a such a peaceful environment like that…mother thought it would have been beautiful if we did Emerald green and gold colors. I don't really care to be honest. So long as me and Frank can finally be married." Dawn chuckled "sounds prefect" "Indeed" Deliora walked over "Dawn you look gorgeous" Aurora and Haley walked in with their bridesmaid dresses, they gasped at her "Dawn… you look gorgeous" Dawn smiled "Thank you girls" there was a knock on the door "Dawn it's frank" "Come in" the door opened and Frank stepped in with Zane walking in behind him in his cute little tux and holding the ring barrier pillow. Aurora and Haley giggled at him "Awwww he's so cute!" Zane pouted and flushed looking away. Dawn chuckled "Zane you look so handsome" Zane stayed silent with a pouty face. Danni shook her head. "So fickle. I have your change of clothes so you can change right away after the wedding okay?" Zane huffs out and nods. Frank shook his head.

Jess, Oichi and River stepped in, Haley right away rushed over to see Klaus "Aww, he's so cute" Jess smiled, Jess smiled at Zane "oh my you look so cute" River giggled "He dose" "You wanna see baby Klaus Zane?" Jess knelled down, Zane blinked and stepped over to look at Klau's sleeping face, Klaus I did baby yawn rubbing his eyes. Oichi was right away taking a picture of this. "How cute." She says smiling.

Danni finishing up with Dawn's hair "Alright finished" Dawn smiled and got up "So how do I look?" Jess smiled rocking Klaus "stunning" Haley and Aurora nodded "prefect Dawn, I can't wait you become our official step mother" Dawn chuckled and flushed with a smile. River chuckled "beautiful dawn" Frank nodded and then blinked "Oh Danni do you have someone blue for her? It's tradition for the maid of honor to bring it…" the girls looked at her. "Say what? I've never heard of that before…" She sighs and crosses her arm. "Well…Chaz did make this necklace I guess you can have that since I wont wear it." She walks over to her purse and pulls out a box. "I was going to give it to Oichi, but I don't think she would mind." She walks back to Dawn and opened it. She pulled out aqua blue ocean crystal necklace. The girls gasped at it "wow, that's pretty" Jess says. Dawn smiled brightly "Danni… it's beautiful" Danni chuckled and put the necklace around Dawn's neck. "You'd rock this more then me, so luckily I decided to keep it on me." Danni says laughing.

"Well ladies, it's time don't you think?" Frank asked, Dawn nodded "Yeah, I think it's time.. Jess go and give Klaus to Deacon" Jess smiled and nodded walking off with Klaus leaving the room.

By the Aisle, Zach stood there waiting, most of his family was there. His sister Daeva and her children, Cloud, Amy and Cammy where sitting on his side which was the right side. Dawn's side was full of the her family on the left side. He saw his wedding planner with her headset on her smile at him with thumps up, Zach grinned "About time"

The Wedding planner clapped her hands, "alright everyone, please have your seats there gonna be starting" they all smiled and sat down. The music began, a soft piano song played.

Danni and Frank were the first to walk down. Frank smiled "I can't until the day I say 'I do' to you?" "I can't wait either." Danni says with a smile.

Following behind them were Jess and Kaci, Deacon was frowning, he was sitting on Jess's side with Klaus in his arms and Aerith next to him. Arm's linked, they walked down, Ross sitting on Kaci's family side was holding Azaya who smiled brightly at Kaci and giggled and tired to reached for Kaci.

Following behind them was Oichi and Dustin, Dustin smiled and seeing Joseph, Dustin did a tiny wave at him but felt Sakamoto's glare. He frowned slightly "Why is he glaring me…?" he whispered to Oichi. "He doesn't like you or any man for that matter touching me. Ignore it." Oichi says.

Following behind them was River and Chida. River was smiling softly. Chida can feel daggers at him from Terry but he ignored it. River chuckled "Just ignore him Chida, Jin isn't glaring at me which is sweet" she whispered. Chida nodded softly and they kept on walking. Haley and Jetter walked down together, Haley smiled walking down. Jetter smiled but pouted mentally because he wanted to give Dawn away. Aurora and Seth, the last to walk down together. Haley smiled at everyone "Father was surprised you came" she whispered to him.

Zane and Rose walked down next to each other, Rose was sprinkling red rose petals down the walk way, she was giggling. Zane pouting with red plush face was caring the ring pillow, everyone just did an awwwe and started to take pictures of them. Danni shook her head looking at Zane. 'So stubborn like his sister.' The music had changed and everyone stood up.

Pictures where taking as she walked towards Zach. Jess, River, Chida, Haley, Aurora, Kaci smiled at her walking towards them.

Dawn reaching him, Zach stepped down holding out his hand making her giggle and she took it, he walked her up has the High magical priestess smiled at them. Putting her hands up, everyone sat down. The high magical priestess smiled "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of the moon goddess, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in matrimony, by reverently, joyfully and in the love of the great god Manon." Dawn and Zach smile at each other. "Please join hands" Dawn gave Danni her bouquet and took Zach's hands. The high priestess smiled "Now the bride and groom have written their own vows, Bride can go first"

Dawn smiled "Zach, we've been good close friends for years. I was there for you and Kira. Me and Kira where the best of friends. When she died, I was there to comfort you. We got close and there was a spark in my heart that lit up. We both felt it, it was love and a soulmate link. I'm grateful for every moment between us, You are the first person I want to see in the morning and the last at night. I look forward to loving the smallest moments. You are my wish come true, You are my other half. You are the one that makes me laugh, confront me when I'm sad and when I want to be rash. You are my One true love. I vow to make my life forever yours and build my dreams around you and our children. I take you Zach to be my husband and promise to look into your eyes just like I do now, with love and soulful amazement. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so deeply Zach"

Aurora was crying softly while tabbing her eyes gentle "So beautiful…" Dawn's bridesmaids smile at her, Haley sniffed with a smile "Awwww…." River bite her lip with a smile and tried not to get to emotional. Jess just chuckled. Oichi smiled. Zach's heart thumped and he was holding back happy tears, smiling at her "Dawn have to say, I never thought I would be in this spot again.. When I first saw you it never crossed my mind that we would end up here other than Kira. Now, without a shadow of a doubt I know that I love you with every waken second, Our family will grow larger and stronger as we grow closer in every waken moment. I promise you on this day that I will never leave yours side and that I will always love you." Jess giggled at him "Awww" Haley and Aurora smiled brightly at them. Dustin, Kaci and Chida chuckled at them. Oichi and Danni smiled.

The priestess smiled "Rings please" Frank nudged Zane, who nodded softly and stepped to the, he lifted the pillow. Dawn and Zach smiled at him. Zach reached down and took the two rings off the pillow, Zane quickly went back over by Frank's side. Dawn took Zach's ring and Zach took Dawn's ring.

"I ask you each now, say your marriage vows." The priestess said to them. Zach smiled and slipped the ring on Dawn's finger "I, Zach take you, Dawn has my wedded wife, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward." Dawn giggled. Dawn smiled and slipped the ring on Zach's finger "I, Dawn take you, Zach has my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward."

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?" the prestress asked, Zach and Dawn smiled nodding "We do" they say at the same time.

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?" "We do" Dawn and Zach said at the same time.

"If anyone thinks these two shouldn't marry please speak up" the priestess said. No one said a word and the priestess went on. "By the power vested in me by the high priestess to Manon, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Now Dawn Marie Mikcloud Meyer's the Queen of the Grivadan Vampires. You may now kiss your bride, Mr. Meyer's" Zach grinned and pulled Dawn to him making her giggle and gave her a passionate kiss. There was clapping and whistles at them.

On January 31st, it was a warm morning. It was also the day of Danni and Franks wedding. With permission from Ronnie they were going to have a short wedding at Faye's grave. Thanks to Raphael's blessing, the seed that they planted had already quickly grow into a large tree with permeant orange leaves. The tree would never wither or be affected by the forces of nature.

In Nia's cabin, Danni was in the back room looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a stunning white and cream mermaid dress. A floral lace veil was over the back of her head. She smiled in the mirror. "Mom…I wish you can be here to see me. I know you always wanted to see me get married for love and not some politics. I hope you are watching with a smile on your face, I want you to know that I am the happiness I have ever been with Frank and my little Zane. I love you mom and I wish you were here today. You to Sammy…I know you are watching me from wherever, please know that I am doing just fine and you do not have to worry about me or Joseph. I do hope that you one day see your cute grandchild when she is born haha."

The door opened and Oichi and Nia walked in. They were wearing an emerald criss cross, convertible A line dress. "Mom?" They walked to her. "You look beautiful Danni." Nia says smiling. Danni smiled back. "Thank you, Nia." Oichi walked around. "Is the dress okay? I know it's a bit of a rush, but I made sure to do my best to make it." Danni chuckled. "It's fine pumpkin. Thank you for making me a lovely dress for this special day. I couldn't be happier you know." Jess and Dawn stepped in and Dawn's eyes widen "Danni oh my goddess! You look so gorgeous!" Jess giggled "Yeah you do Auntie" Aerith picking in front behind Jess wearing a Dark Green Ruffle-Sleeve Arianna Gown and silver flats. She blinked and giggled "Nana Dede pwetty!" Jess and Dawn chuckled at her.

Danni smiled. "Thank you dear. I do hope you can come up with another nickname for me one day." She says laughing. Oichi shook her head as she brushed off the bottom of her dress.

Marie skipped in with Nysa behind her. Nysa was going on 19 weeks. Marie was the flower girl and wearing a green and white dress with a floral pattern design. "Nysa! Look at you! I hope Lu is taking good care of you." Danni says walking to her. Nysa nodded. "Yes, he is very overprotective over us. I'm sorry he couldn't be here today…and I'm also sorry that he has demon guards guarding the wedding." Danni waved her off. "Its fine, my father and Seth's men are around here to. As long as you and Marie made it I'm happy. I know why Lu didn't want to be here." Nysa smiled. "May I hug you?" She asked. Danni chuckled. "You don't have to ask silly!" They hugged each other. "I'm happy for you sis, I really am." Nysa whispers to her. "Thank you. I know you will take care of him." She whispered back. "Auntie! Am I pretty!" Danni chuckled. "Yes, you do sweetie. Thank you for being my flower girl." Marie giggled. "I get to walk with Ty right?" "Yes, you will! It will be such a cute sight" Marie blushed and giggled. "Her crush on Ty is so cute." Oichi says. "I can't wait to see them when they are older." Nia says chuckling. Jess chuckled picking up Aerith "same with Aerith and Klaus" Dawn smiled "Rose is growing up so fast, all our babies are"

There was a knock on the door and Jackal walked in. "My lady? Are you ready?" Danni smiled as her heart started to flutter. "I am." Jackal smiled. "Okay ladies please get lined up at the door so that we may move this wedding along." Everyone exited the room except Danni and Jackal. She walked up to him. "Jackal…thank you for everything you have done for this family. There isn't anything I can think of to repay you for your work." Jackal laughed. "You make it seem like your going away my lady." Danni gives him a sad look. "If Oichi decides to take after father, you will leave with her right? My father would want you by her side as an advisor so that she does not make the same mistake he did." Jackal nodded. "Yes, but it doesn't mean we will never see each other ever again." He held his hand out. "For now, ease that out of your mind. Today is your special day, you should be smiling no?" Danni smiles. "There you go my lady."

Outside the cabin, near the tree, there was a simple set up. White petals carpeted the ground that led to the arch in front of the tree. There were white chairs with green ribbons on each side where family and friends were sitting. The groom's men were lined up at the door waiting on the bridesmaids. By the arch, Frank, wearing a Green notch tux, was standing beside Raphael who strangely wanted to marry Danni off personally. There was a keyboard next to the cabin, Eric was already playing soft music until Raphael motion for him to start the song. Eric sighs as he started to play. Raphael smiles as the wind brushed through the air. "Clear skies with beautiful weather. I can fell father's happiness." He looked at Frank. "Nervous?" Frank nodded "yes but at the same time warm and excited… is mother gonna show up? I hope grandpa will let her be here on my very first wedding…" "Do not let your mother fool you. She can come down to earth whenever she likes. She just doesn't see the point in it or has a need to. As well, if she does miss your wedding as a bookkeeper of heaven, she can always relive the moment as the day it happens." Frank smiled "Yes I know"

The door opened and the first to come out was Dawn. She walked down the stairs where Gabriel was waiting. They linked arms and started to walk down the walkway.

Following them was Oichi and Terry yawned slightly. "This peaceful weather makes me wanna take a nap. It's a good day to get married." Oichi nodded. "Yes, I'm so happy for her."

After them was Jess and Michael. In the crowd, for some reason the triplets, who were with Sakamoto, were glaring at Michael. Almost pretty viciously. Michael frowned mentally at him "Why is the glaring at me?" he whispered, Jess chuckled softly "they just love their auntie and want to protect her" he whispered back.

Up front Oichi noticed this and started to worry a bit. The triplets never glared at anyone like they were doing. "What could he have done to make my sons hate him so much…" She whispered with a frown.

Lastly was Nysa and Chaz. "Are you fine on your feet?" Nysa smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you for worrying." Chaz nods. "I know about your connection with Danni so that makes us kin in my book." Nysa nods. "Thank you. I'm glad they both can find happiness now."

When the bridesmaids and groomsmen were down the aisle, Marie and Ty walked out, Marie giggled as she threw flowers out, causing them to chuckle at her. Ty was behind her holding the rings. He was wearing a white shirt with a green vest and black pants. Marie then grabbed Ty's hand and they walked down together. Ty's face was turning redder and redder, making Terrance chuckle. Nia smiled. "So cute!" She snapped their picture. Jess and Dawn giggled "Awwwww"

Ty and Marie made their way down and stood on their sides. The song then changed to a slow pace. Inside the house Danni took a breath as Jackal straighten out her dress. Ronnie walked up. "Princess." Danni looked at him and blushed. "You haven't called me that since I was a child." Ronnie smiled. "I know. You look beautiful, just like your mother. She would have been proud to see you this day." Jackal handed her the bouquet. Taking she shook. "I'm so nervous dad…" "Before you go out there, I want to give you something, your mother wore it in our wedding." He pulled out a box and opened it. Danni gasps as she saw a pair of beautiful diamond earrings and necklace. "Oh dad…" Ronnie quickly placed them on her and smiled. "There, now it completes your look. Come, let me deliver you to Frank before he gets nervous." Danni nods as he puts the veil over her face. She takes a breath as he led her outside. Raphael chuckled seeing her. "Very beautiful don't you think?" He says to Frank. Frank smiled at her "very indeed"

Out in the crowd, Zane, who was sitting with Nia and Terrance, eyes widen. "MAMA PRETTY!" He suddenly yelled out. Oichi giggled. "She does look beautiful." Jess and Dawn nodded "Yeah" "very"

Raphael smiles and his wings appeared for a second. As Danni and Ronnie walked down, suddenly white feathers started to float down. Everyone's eyes widen. In the crowd, Oichi's children who were sitting with Rinko and Octavius giggled and tried catching the feathers, only for them to disappear on contact. "A beautiful setting for a beautiful day." Raphael says chuckling. Frank was taken away by Danni's beauty"

Ronnie and Danni walked up to them. Raphael looks at them both as the feathers disappeared. "Who gives this beautiful woman to be married to this wonderful man?" Ronnie sighs. "I do." Ronnie says. He holds Danni's hand tightly. "Be happy with your new future princess." He looked at Frank. "I trust you will always look after her." Frank bowed to him and took Danni's hand kissing the back at it "I will forever make her happy Ronnie"

They shook hands and Ronnie took his seat in the front next to Seth and Thalia. Frank grabbed the veil and flipped it over her face. His eyes widen to see the new jewelry on her. "Beautiful." He says. Danni blushed and looked down. "Thank you…the jewelry was mothers…"

Danni took Frank's hand and smiled at him. He smiled back holding her hand tight. Raphael smiles. "A wonderful day for a wedding you two. I am very happy to wed you both especially you Danni. I have awaited many years to finally do this." Danni giggles at him.

Raphael looked at them and then out into the crowd where he saw Paxton and Sonya landing and quickly taking a seat. He chuckled. "My friends we are gathered here today, to bear witness and celebrate the union of this adorable couple. As we have all seen their love have outgrown the hands of fate itself. Today we are here not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is. We do not create this marriage, because marriage is created in the hearts of two loving people. Now, the bride and groom has written their own vows. The bride would like to go first."

Frank and Danni turned to each other, holding hands. She smiled and giggled and then cleared her throat. "Frank, my love, you have no idea how happy you have made me. For the longest, I never thought I would be standing here again. After what happened between me and 'he who shall not be named' I thought find love would be impossible for me again. Then you flew into my life and changed everything. I am so blessed and full of so much love that I can hardly contain myself! Every day with you and Zane has been so wonderful that sometimes I'm scared that it would be a dream." "YES!" They heard Zane yell out. They chuckled at him.

"Frank, I love you with all of my heart and my soul. I don't care about what fate says about me but here today, right now, you are my own and only true love." Oichi bit her lip trying to hold back tears. 'Oh mama…I'm so happy you found someone.' Dawn and Jess felt happy in them "danni…" "Danni my love, that night when I stepped foot in your old bar, I saw the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen and that night" he grinned "it was the best night of my life, my heart body and soul belonged to you ever since that night. I was determined to have you and I proved it to you, your smile makes my heartbeat deeply, I love you, Zane and our future new additions" he winked at her. Jess and Dawn chuckled at what he said. Danni giggled and glanced at Ronnie who sighs.

Raphael looks at Ty. "It's time for the rings." Ty walked up and held up the rings. Frank picked up Danni's and she picked up his. They placed the rings on each other fingers and held hands looking at Raphael. "Do you Frank Valkyrie, take this woman to be your lovely wife? To love and cherish, to protect and support with all your heart and might? Til death do you part?" Frank smiled. "I do." "Do you Danni Tanaka, take this man to be your husband? To love and cherish? To protect and support with all your heart and might? Till death do you part?" Danni nods. "I do." "Wonderful! By the power vest in me I can now happily pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Valkyrie! You may now kiss your bride and make it a very good and lasting one!" Frank and Danni shared a passionate kiss, as their family and friends clapped and cheered.

On Feb 10th, in the evening, Joseph was home watching TV. He was irritated because Chaz would let him come back to work and he hated sitting at home. Dustin was in the kitchen fixing him something to eat. Joseph sighs and rubs his belly when he felt something weird. He frowned and ignored it for a moment. He then felt pain as he groans out. "Hey Dustin…" He called out. Dustin walked out holding a plate with a sandwich on it. "I'm coming with your food." "N-No it's not that…I'm in some pain here." He says groaning out. "I'm sure but maybe it's time?" Dustin's eyes widen and gasped out almost dropping the food "Time?! We must get your overnight bag and get you to my uncle quickly!" he said putting the food down and rushing off in the closet. Joseph sighs out. "Your coming right on time little one." He sat up and grabbed his phone. He hit a panic button on his phone that sent emergency calls to his contacts. Danni was the first one to call back quickly. "Joe!? Are you okay!? What happened!?" "N-Nothing it's just that its time. Can you meet us at the hospital!" Danni squealed in the phone. "Yes! Its time! We will see you there okay! Don't pop just yet!" She hangs up.

Within an hour, Joseph already the maternity room. Dustin sitting next to him, Zach and Aurora with two other nurses where getting ready to give Joseph a C-section. Dustin rubbed Joseph's hand with his thump "How you feeling? The epidural kick in yet?" "STOP asking me that please." Joseph says snapping slightly. "I just want to get her out of me now! I feel like I'm going to pop or something!? Is that normal!?" He says panicking a bit. Dustin frowned "I only asked you once…" Zach chuckled putting his gloves and mask on. Taking his scalpel "Kaci felt the same know then, lets ger her out" he said sitting down has aurora but the pregnancy surgery paper over Joseph's tummy and Zach right away gently starting to cut into his tummy.

Out in the waiting room, Danni was pacing has Frank was sitting down in the waiting area with a new kids area really close by. Zane was in playing with Rose, Dawn had walked down to the vending machines to get some snacks and soda. "Danni love stop pacing, Joe is gonna alright" "I will pace all I want thank you very much. It's his first baby! I can't help but to be nervous and excited! I'm going to have more grandbabies!" She says with an excited smile. She felt her phone ring making her stop. She looked to see Oichi was calling her and answered. "Hi sweetheart." "Hey mom, how is Joseph?" "Still in there, I'm sweating bullets out here!" Oichi laughed. "Calm down mama. He will be fine. Just make sure you send me like a bunch of pictures okay?" "I will flood your phone with them dear." Oichi giggled. "Give Joseph my love, I wish I could be there." "I will hun." Danni hangs up and goes back to pacing.

In the maternity delivery room, Zach successfully opened up Joseph, he reached in and took out Bella who started to cry loudly. Dustin smiled brightly "She's here Joseph, our baby girl" "Finally…" Joseph says with a sigh.

Zach smiled at them "Dustin would like to cut the cord?" Dustin nodded and took the sciroccos cutting the cord. Aurora stepped over gently took the baby and went to clean her up, Zach went to staple up Joseph. Dustin smiled "Bella, her name Bella. Bella Quinn Meyers?" "Beautiful name…I like it…" Joseph says softly.

Dustin leaned down and kissed joseph who passed out. Aurora stepped over to Dustin "Cousin, here's your healthy baby girl" Dustin smiled brightly and gently took her "she's prefect…." "Dustin go on out and show her to Danni, Joseph will be taken care of here" Dustin nodded and got u carefully and walked out of the room Bella in his arms.

Reaching the waiting room, he saw Danni pacing "Danni" Frank looked up "love Dustin is out" Danni stopped pacing her eyes widen at the pink bundle in his arms "Meet your granddaughter, Bella Quinn Meyers." "Yay! She's here! Congratulations! How is Joseph?" Dustin smiled "He's asleep, Zach is cleaning him up and stapling him up" Dawn came back with some snakes and couple of soda's her eyes widen, she gasped and rushed over looking down at Bella "Oh my goodness she is just the cutest little button ever…." Bella's eyes opened showing red eyes. Dawn chuckled "Dustin she has your eyes" Dustin chuckled down at her "Yes I can see, I wonder if she will get my hair" sniffing he frowned turning to see Nate walking around the corner "you gotta be kidding me…" Frank sighed and got up stepping over "No fighting"

Nate rolled his eyes. "I'm not here for you so back off. I'm here to take pictures of Joseph's daughter for Chaz." Danni smiled. "Yes! Please take some for him. That idiot broke his phone the other day. Tell him I want him to make something super cute for Bella!" Nate nodded but walked to her instead and handed him the phone. "Do you mind ma'am…I have no desire to get to close to him in anyway." Danni took his phone. "Sure." She takes pictures of Bella and then hands Nate back his phone. "Thank you ma'am, did Joe come out okay?" She nods. "He is sleeping right now. Tell Chaz he missed out on his niece being born." Nate chuckled. "I will let him know."

Zach came out "You can all go see him in his maternity room, room M-34" Dustin smiled and walked away with Bella. Frank chuckled "Shall we Danni? Zane come on!" Dawn smiled "Rose come on hunny" Rose giggled "Mama can we go eat?" Dawn chuckled and looked at Zach who chuckled "Go on, Taco bell is right across the street" Dawn smiled "Alright, see you later" Rose waved "Bye bye auntie!" Danni smiled and waved at her. "So cute." She then looked at Nate "Come along. You wanted to see Joseph, right?" She walked off. Nate sighs and follows her.

Dustin in the room first, he smiled sitting down has Joseph's eyes widen fluttered open. Dustin smiled "hey there sleepy head" Joseph looked at him "I wanna hold Bella.." Dustin smiled and stepped over has Joseph sat up, Dustin put Bella in his arms has Danni, Frank, Zane and Nate stepped in. Dustin frowned at Nate "Why are you still here…? Leave already"

"How about you shut the hell up to me. I came here to see Joseph and his kid. Not you." Nate says crossing his arms. Joseph sighs. "Stop it. I don't want any bickering in here with Bella. Dustin, I know you don't like him, and he doesn't like you but I have already forgiven him for bothering me. He is my friend…and I don't have many of those. Despite words against I want him to be the Godfather of Bella." Nate eyes widen. "Wait what!?" Dustin bites his lip "I wanted Kaci to be her godfather…." Frank sighs "Dustin stop it" Dustin frowned and felt his phone go off, looking at it he saw it was from Kaci. He was here with Ross and Azaya "I'll… be right back…" He left the room bumping shoulder's hardly with Nate. Frank sighs "for goodness sake…" "It's not like he discussed it with me on who her Godparents could be. We never came to a full decision."

Nate frowned. "Joe…you don't have to do this you know. I'm fine with being hated by your boy toy." Joseph smiled. "Come hold her, maybe it will change your mind." Danni sighs as she pushed Nate to the bed. "Well go on, make sure you hold her head." Nate nodded nervously.

Out in the hallway, Kaci and Ross walked down the hall with Azaya in her stroller. Kaci sees Dustin with his head on the wall with a deep pissed off look and frown on his face "Brother? What's wrong?"

Dustin bites his lip "How… how can he name Nate the godfather…. Without talking to me about it… I wanted you to be the godfather brother…" Kaci's eyes widen "He did what…?" Ross rolled his eyes. "Not really much of a big deal…besides Joseph had the kid not you. I think he has the right to name whoever he pleases as the Godparent." Kaci frowns at him.

Ross shrugs "What!? I let you choose the God parents and if it's a really big deal just have another freaking kid. Jeez." Dustin sighs and leaned down the wall, I can't be in the same room with him.. I don't wanna have the urge to reach out and claw his throat out" Kaci frowns but pats his brothers head "it will be alright brother… Well I'm gonna go see my niece… just stay here alright if you feel it's better than trying to fight the urge to kill Nate" Dustin nodded putting his head in his knee's. Kaci strolled Azaya in the room "Joe! How are you and my lovely nice doing?" Azaya kicked her feet in her stroller "Ahhhh!"

"Just fine." Joseph says. Bella was in Nate's arm. Her eyes were looking at him and a tiny smile appeared on her face. Nate felt like he was hit by a firework. "J-Joe she's smiling at me!?" Joseph chuckled. "That's a good thing idiot." Danni was pouting. "Okay, he got to hold her. I wanna hold my grandbaby to!" Nate walked to her. "Here, I have to get back to work anyways." Danni giggled taking Bella. "Later Joe. I'll see you at work whenever you come back." Joseph nodded and waved as he left.

Out in the hallway Nate ran into Ross who was leaning on the wall yawning. "Yo." Nate frowned. "Good evening Prince Ross…" "So, the Godfather of Joe's kid. You aren't planning anything right?" "Of course not. I'm not Wyatt. Adrian has already put my head through a wall because of what happened. I rather not go through that again." Ross chuckled. "Just don't try anything dumb." "As I said my prince, I will tread carefully. Besides, she smiled at me. It was cute. I don't think I would be able to harm something cute like her." He bows slightly to Ross. "I must take my leave my prince." He quickly left, bypassing and ignoring Dustin but turning the corner he bumped into Delica almost knocking her down, but Adrian caught her before even could fall down "wow there Nate careful" Delica said to him. Nate rolled his eyes. "Whatever…Nice to see you brother…without your company would be better…" He mumbled the last part, walking passed them leaving for work. For now Adrian ignored his comment.

Delica walking away, she sees her son sitting down with his head in his knees. she frowned and knelled down "Dustin what's the matter?" Dustin looked up at her with a upset look on his face "He made Nate the godfather…." Delica frowned but sighed patting his head "Then you can name the godmother" Dustin sniffed "But why Nate…? After what he did to Joseph?" Delica frowned put sighed "I don't know but hunny you need to get over it alright? He wont do anything like that again, not when Adrian taught him a lesson" Dustin did a deep sigh "I guess your right but I'm still not happy about it" Delica chuckled at him "well I'm gonna go see my granddaughter" she walked away.

Later that night, Joseph was sleeping, and Bella was in the bassinet beside the bed. She was up and looking around. In the hospital everything started to slow down and came to pause as time stopped. The door to Joseph room opened and Samuel walked in wearing a black suit. He smiled seeing Joseph and then walked up to Bella. Waving his hand, time resumes for her. She looked up at Samuel with curious eyes. "My dear grandchild…" He reached down and rubbed his finger on her cheek. Her eyes widen at his cold touch and she frowned. Samuel chuckled. "I brought you a special gift Bella, something that only you can use. While I wish I could spend more time with you and Joe, that would bring trouble for you." He held up his hand and a black onyx crystal point pendant appeared. It floated to Bella and wrapped around her neck. "If you find yourself in need of my assists one day this pendent will summon me to you. Only you can wear this little one. I look forward to watching you grow into a fine young woman." He rubs her tiny hand. "Until we meet again." He backs up and disappeared. Time went back to normal and Bella blinks. She tears up and starts to cry waking Joseph up in a panic. He looks at the bassinet and picks her up. "There, there…" He sighs calming her down. "Did something spook you?" He noticed the pendent around her neck. "What is this?" He grabbed it but it felt heavy. He frowns as he tries to take it off around her neck, but it wouldn't budge. "How weird…" He looked at Bella who was smiling at him. He smiled back. "Well if it isn't harming you, I guess it's not something I should worry about."

The door opened and Dustin walked in "your up… did she wake you up?" Joseph nodded "She started to cry" Dustin stepped over to them "Joe… I want to apologize… for today, I over reacted" he leaned forward kissed joe's cheek "I love you and our daughter" "Yes, you did and I forgive you. I was wrong for not telling you a head of time. I love you as well." He looked down at Bella and rubbed the necklace. "What is that?" Dustin asked. "I don't know…it was on her neck when I woke up." Dustin blinks and grabs the necklace. He felt a slight shock and gaps out. Joseph's eyes widen. "You okay?" Dustin looked at his fingers to see they were slightly bruised. "That's weird…when I touched it didn't harm me…" Joseph said, Dustin frowned "where did it come from? I don't remember anyone giving it to her…"

Bella blinks and looks up at the ceiling. Floating above her was a small demon wearing a hollow mask with two long horns. Its body was covered in a dark cloth. It waved at Bella, making her smile and then it disappeared. Joseph noticing this looked up to see nothing. He looked down at Bella who started to go back to sleep. 'Strange…I wonder what she's smiling about…' Dustin looked up and nothing was there "What was she looking at? It wasn't a spirit, or I would have sensed one in here… besides Jess spell the room so no wondering spirit's come on here…."

"Something else could have been in here then." He looked around and then back at the necklace again. "I don't feel anything bad coming from the necklace and it looks like it makes her happy. So, I say let's not worry about it for now." Joseph rubbed Bella's cheek. "She's so cute when she's sleeping." Dustin chuckled and held Joseph "she is"

It was February 14th, Valentine's day. At Jess's, Jess was in Harley Quinn shirt, acid black wash skinny jeans and black converse. She had a Harley Quinn baking apron on and making red velvet cookies. Aerith in her high chair was numbing on some chocolate. Klaus was in his play pin sleeping and Deacon was outside somewhere. Michael walked in quietly and smiled at Jess "how's the cookies coming along?" Jess smiled putting one ball of cookie dough on the cookie sheet "Good" Michael chuckled and stepped over to him hovering over her slightly "happy Valentine's Day" Jess blushed "Thank you and same to you" then Michael was pushed away from her by Deacon "back off Angel boy" Michael frowned at him "Why are you still here? Leave already!"

Jess just sighs "Klaus is sleeping, shut up or you will both be out of this house fast" Aerith hummed almost like she was agreeing with what her mother had said. Deacon bites his lip and closed his eyes calming down "Sorry Jess" Michael frowned "I'll go and check the laundry that is hanging outside" he said leaving the kitchen.

Deacon was fighting his urge to growl "Why did you even make him your familiar? Didn't he trick you for working for that double of yours?" Jess not looking up at him "giving 2nd chances is worth something Deacon, I gave you a second chance" Deacon looked at her "I know how he looks at you, like he wants to put claim on you… your mine" Jess did a small deep sigh "I'm no ones…." Aerith frowned and banged on her high chair "No!" Deacon blinked at Aerith but looked away with a huff but sat up quickly making Jess look at him has he walked over to Klaus, Deacon smiled down at him "I was right, you woke up" he said reaching down picking up Klaus who smiled up at him. Jess smiled sweetly at them 'so cute'

In Xacron, Danni, Frank, and Zane were there visiting. Oichi also wanted to show them something. Danni and Frank were in Oichi's new study room that Sakamoto had made her. They were sitting on the couch waiting for her. Frank had one of the twins, Alisha with him. She was sleeping on him and didn't want to let go. Danni smiled. "She's completely attached to you. Its adorable." Frank smiled as he looked down at Alisha.

Oichi walked in through the back down. She was wearing an Asymmetric Hem long sleeve belted Maxi dress. "Mama, Frank, thank you for coming. I know it was sudden and all…" Danni smiled. "It's okay dear. Xacron is a lovey place and we can find a lot of things to do for Valentine's day." Oichi smiled and then sat in a chair in front of them. "The reason I asked for you both to come is because I wanted to talk about Uncle Axel and Papa…" Danni's eyes widen, and her face went pale slightly. Her hand grabbed onto Frank out of instinct. "W-What?" Frank rubbed her hand.

"It's okay mama. I promise you. Uncle Axel can't hurt us anymore…he is back on the island, locked up in one of papa's facilities." "How do you know that?" Danni asked. Oichi held up her hand and showed them the bracelet. "Remember the bracelet papa gave me? The one that teleported us to grandpa's kingdom?" Danni and Frank nodded. "This is also linked to papa's new body." Danni frowned. "New body!?" "I guess its better to show you." One of the beads glowed and separated from the rest. It spilt into mini balls and then combined into a young man with a full white Cybernetic body with a black patch in his chest. Long white hair that touched the floor, black eyes with green iris. "Greetings. My name is Rex." Danni and Franks eyes widen.

Rex looked at Danni. "Oichi…what is this?" Oichi rubbed her hand. "That's…papa…" Danni looked back at Rex. "It is true." He pointed at his head. "All him is up here with me. His body is in a hidden location. In order to help lady Oichi create her kingdom this was the only way he could see to help her the best." Danni frowned. "I am a cybernetic being that can provide lady Oichi with the technology and wisdom for a new kingdom. It is want my Dante wanted and has created me to do." Danni looked down with a sad look on her face. 'Dante…you idiot…'

"Tell them about Axel." Oichi says. Rex held his hand up and a hologram appeared. They saw a image of Axel chained up inside I cell with his eye covered and a mask over his mouth. "Axel will no longer be any threat to you. On the day Dorian attack, I captured him and sent him to the island. There he will be locked away forever…" Oichi looked at Danni. "With Axel capture…doesn't that mean he isn't a treat to us anymore? Zane won't have to keep moving between the heavens and here so much now…" Danni looked at the image and turned her head. "You can turn it off now." Rex turned it off.

Danni was silent. "Mama?" Oichi asked with concerned. Danni sighed and then smiled. "I may have hated Dante but I didn't think he would accept you taking over the throne. To take it this far…and here I am still trying to talk you out of something you already wanted to do…in the end I think he was more of a supporting parent then I was." "Mama…"

Danni chuckled. "So, Axel is capture now. Can you assure me that he will never escape again?" She asked Rex. He nodded. "You have my word. I have redesign the underlayer of the island, so even if he were to escape, he could never leave the island prison." Danni looked at Frank. "With that said…Zane will be safe…finally…?" Frank kissed her forehead. "Yes, let us hope that all the threats against you, him, and Oichi will be no more." Oichi smiled. "Rex will make sure of it" She stood up. "Papa was kinda a scum bucket…he did a lot of questionable things to me and I think to make it up to me he made Rex to help me further my dreams. Mama…I really want your support to please." Danni stood up and walked to her. She hugged Oichi tightly. "Of course, dear. I'm so sorry I wasn't supportive of your decision. When it is time you will make a fine Queen. I look forward to that." Oichi smiles and hugs her back.

At Kaci and Ross's, Ross has left earlier to do shopping for more stuff for Azaya. Ross opening the door, he stepped in "Kaci, babe I'm home" he said walking in closing the door "I got the diapers" he said but his eyes widen to see Kaci in a Black, Red and white Valentine's Day Letters Print Long Sleeves Shirt, black skinny jeans and red converse. In Kaci's arms was Azaya, she was wearing a cute outfit.

On the table next to them was a heart cookie cake with white and red frosting and that had 'I Love You' "Happy Valentine's day Ross!" Kaci giggled out, Azaya smiled brightly and did a baby scream "Ahhhh!" Ross chuckled. "Thanks. Never celebrated a Valentine's day. Always seemed kinda cheesy but I guess this is nice." Ross said, Kaci pouted "Cheesy?! Azaya did you hear that?! Your daddy thinks we are cheesy!" Azaya frowned "Ahh!" Ross chuckled "it's sweet of you though" Kaci pouted and stepped over with Azaya, Ross smirked wrapped arms around them kissing Kaci's forehead "Did you make the cake?" Kaci nodded "Yes…" "is your dad still gonna babysit Azaya tonight?" Kaci shook slightly thinking of Ross is gonna do to him "Y-Yess…" he squeaked out. Azaya not knowing what was going on started to babble away. Ross chuckled. "Oh…I almost forgot to call Marie."

Paxton was in the kitchen, cooking when Raphael walked in with Semyaza in his arms. He was wearing a red one piece with pooh bear on it. It was in a shipment of clothes Oichi had sent. Sonya was out doing some shopping. Behind him Marie skipped in giggling. She was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. She also had a gray Tee over he black one that said 'omg its my birthday' Paxton smiled. "Happy birthday Marie." Marie giggled. "Thank you! Are you going to make a birthday dinner for me!?" Paxton nodded. "I am." "Can Ty come over! Please! Pretty please!" Raphael chuckled as he sat down with Semyaza. "Sure, go ahead and call him." Maire smiled brightly. "Thank you Pax!" She was about to skip out when Paxton's phone went off.

Paxton took it out to see Ross calling. "It's your brother Marie." She pouted. "No! I don't want to talk with him! He won't let me talk to Ty when I'm over!" Paxton answered. "Hey, put her on the phone." Ross says. "She says she doesn't want to talk to you." "What!? Why not?" "You won't let her invite Ty over there." "Huh!? So what!" Paxton rolls his eyes. "Marie likes Ty idiot…what did you think she was going to do when she couldn't have him over there." Paxton could feel Ross pouting over the phone.

He groans out. "Marie, Ross said he is sorry and that he will get you the biggest Teddy bear he can possibly find." Marie's eyes sparkled. "Really!?" Paxton nodded and handed her the phone. "You promise! I want the biggest one ever!" She yelled. "Of course, little sis…happy birthday. I'll make Oichi make you the biggest one you have ever seen." Marie smiled. "Thank you big brother! Now I must go call Ty. Bye!" "What no! Don't call that…" Marie hangs up and hums out the birthday song as she skips away. Semyaza giggled at her. Paxton sighs and goes back to cooking.

Zach walked through the manor he was looking for Draven and he also had to get ready for his dinner date with Dawn "Where did he go? He has to pick up Azaya soon…. Brother?!" he shouted, he turned the corner and his eyes widen to see Draven just standing there with dull eyes, with his vampire speed he was right next to Draven "Brother?" Draven did answer and he frowned he shook him slightly "Draven! Wake up!" Zach saw the dullness disappear and Draven blinked his eyes and jumped slightly from having Zach to him "Zach…? What are you doing in…" he stopped talking when he noticed he was out in the hallway. He frowned "Why.. Why I'm I in the hallway…?" Zach frowned "What was the last thing you remember…?" Draven frowned "Being in my room…. Brother what's happening… to me..?" Zach frowned at him "I don't know… come on lets get you to the lab and see what's wrong" Draven nodded to him 'maybe I should tell him the other times I came to in the woods before….'

After, Danni and Frank took their leave, Oichi was alone in her study reading. A knock was heard. "Come in." She looked up to see Seth walk in. "Grandpa Seth? What brings you here?" She stood up. Seth raised his hand telling her to sit back down. "I want to speak to you. Alone. I thought it would be impossible with your children clinging to you." Oichi chuckled. "They will come looking for me soon." Seth grabbed a chair and placed it in front of her desk. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about." Oichi nodded. "I know that Ronnie will be planning to retire very soon…so I wanted to speak to you about this dream of yours. Creating a place where all races can live…" Oichi leans back. "You don't think it will work?" Seth shook his head. "I do actually. I think out of both our families you will be the one to create a place where everyone can live without discrimination, so I have come with a proposition for you. One I want you to consider very well. This is not for Sakamoto to decided. It for you and you alone since I will not be retiring any time soon." Oichi nodded. "I understand." "Good, now please listen closely for I will only say it once."

Darcaniea, in bed naked next to Cien in the covers. She hummed softly "what a lovely valentines day gift" Cien smirked "there's more once I cool down for 6 rounds today" Darcaniea chuckled, there was a small knock on the door making her lift up holding the sheet over her chest "Come in" the door unlocked magically and the door opened, Phoenix stepped in with Ebony pouting "Darcaniea she wants her mother" Darcaniea chuckled getting up "Of course, put her in the bassinet and I'll change" Phoenix stepped over putting down Ebony and leaving the room. Cien smiled getting up putting boxers and a shirt on, he walked over and picked Ebony up who giggled up at him. He chuckled "Hello my little princess" Darcaniea know in her silk pajama's walked over "Cien let me have her, she's properly hungry" Cien nodded and gently hand Ebony to her. Darcaniea taking her walking over to the rocking chair and sat down gently lifting up her top and Ebony right away started to breast feed from her. Darcaniea smiled and rocked back and forth "Go check on Levis" Darcaniea said to Cien. Cien frowned "Why? He's still in that coma…. Phoenix said only Regina can get him out of it… why do we even still have him? Just let Jess have him" Darcaniea narrowed at him making him jump out of fear slightly "he belongs to me" Cien frowned and nodded leaving the room.

Cien reaching the area where Levis was kept, he was about to open the door when he hear voices coming from the room.

In the room, it was dark medical room, Markth and Phoenix stood in next to Levis that was on the bed "You sure?" "Yes, I think it's time to give him back… he's useless in this coma… I can't break this spell.. it's powerful even for me…." Phoenix says with a sigh "It's asham really, such a handsome boy too… but giving him back to Jess will mean that he will be able to wake up then we can snatch him" Markth closes his eyes "so giving him back only to take him back when he wakes up? you sure that Jess wont let him be taken away so quickly again do you? she's different from before… she can invoke the power of Manon know…" Phoenix groaned "So much like Regina.. invoking the great deity Manon…" "So giving him back to her? Darcaniea isn't gonna be happy…" Markth said softly Phoenix nodded "Let me deal with her, go ahead and take him off the machines and bring him to Jess.. tell her it's my lovely gift for this holiday" Markth nodded "Of course my love"

Outside the room, Cien frowned but smirked walking away 'well Darcaniea isn't gonna be happy' he chuckled.

Adrian was walking through the forest of Ravens alone. It had been a while since Lucifer had given him a task and to be honest it scared him. He didn't want to become useless to him even if he was dating his sister. He sighed. "If I wasn't dating her then I would be busy like my other siblings…having to much time on my hand is becoming a drag…on the other hand…being around her make the days' worth it…" "Having regrets on your woman now brother?" Adrian stopped to see a tall slim man with pale skin and short blond hair. "Dullmil…what do you want?" Adrian says putting his hands in his pocket. Dullmil chuckled. "I was assigned to come with you to hunt down Lilith half breed. I heard he gave you a run for your money along with the young prince." Adrian narrowed his eyes. "Maybe if you both weren't dating such inferior races you wouldn't have gotten your asses handed to you by a half breed." He laughed and walked ahead of him. Adrian walked behind him. "Careful how you speak…" "Or what? You'll kill me? Please. Just because your older doesn't mean your stronger than me. You have grown weak in your time up here brother. That disgusting love you have for that woman will be the death of you soon. If you want, you can run away now and be with her. I'll let our lord know that you'd rather sleep with his sister then do your duty. Ahaha!"

Adrian toned him out. Not many of his family accepted his relationship with Delica but there was nothing he could do about their hatred even if she was their lord sister. He sighed and ignored the insults coming his way. Their task was to hunt down Alcaeus and bring him back alive if possible. He was a threat to Marie and Ross, but Lucifer wanted to examine him. Even for a half wolf and half demon his powers were just too overwhelming. It intrigued Lucifer a bit.

While the brothers walked through the forest, Dullmil was still talking trash about Adrian being with Delica until they heard Raven's crowing about. They stopped and looked around to see there were Raven's in the tree's watching them. Suddenly a foul scent crosses their nose almost making them gag. "What the hell is that…" Dullmil asked. They walked forward and soon came to a stop. Their eyes widen in horror to see various dead bodies of rotting and fresh demon corpses. "What the hell…?" Dullmil asked in shocked. They heard loud crunching that echoed through the forest. The brothers stood back to back as the crunching echoed more and more until it stopped. "Great…another meal for me…I grew tired of the weaklings that kept coming here." Adrian and Dullmil turned to the biggest pile and looked up to see Alcaeus sitting there eating the heart of a demon. His eyes looked at Adrian and smirked. "I remembered you…your strong. If I kill you and devour you I wonder how strong I'll become." A sweat drop ran down Adrian's cheek. Dullmil took a step back. "This boy…are you sure he is half wolf and demon? This scent…this aura…it smells nothing like one." Alcaeus finishes his meal and jumps down. He licked his lips. "I'm in charge of this section of the woods, whatever wanders in here get's eaten by me." He chuckled darkly at them as he walked to them. "Thanks for the meal in advance. I'll be sure to enjoy it."

Jess smiled at the no finished cookies, she had placed them in a heart gift box. She giggled and closed it taping a note on it lifting her hand over to it she said a spell and the box vanished. She giggled more "Oichi I hope you love your gift!"

In Xacron, Seth and Oichi were in the middle of a conversation when the box of cookies appeared. They looked at it. Seth sighs. "From Jess?" "Yeah." Oichi says grabbing the box. She opened it to see the cookies. "Would you like a cookie grandpa?" Seth shook his head. "No, I don't really like sweets. I would very much like to finish our conversation." "Okay, but I'm going to eat these cookies while we do. Like I'd ever waste a treat Jess sends to me." Seth chuckled as Oichi bite into one.

In the forest, Adrian's body was kicked through a tree. His body was covered in scratches and bruises. He wasn't healing and he felt drained. He coughed as he sat up on the tree. "What crazy power…" Alcaeus walked up to him with a blank stare. "Looks like your out of steam. To bad…I thought you were stronger…" He grabbed Alcaeus by his throat and lifted him up. He held out his other hand and his claws got longer. "Any last words before you die?" Adrian looked up at the sky. 'Delica…if today I meant my end…my only regret is that…I didn't leave you with something to remember me by…' He glared down at Alcaeus. "Do your worse boy. But remember this. We will never stop hunting you. Not until our Lord gives you the punishment for laying a hand on his Daughter and Son." Alcaeus laughed. "Like I give a damn what your lord wants. All you demons will die. Eventually." He smirked. "Including your Prince's daughter." Adrian narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare go near her." "Or what? Your about to die."

He strikes Adrian across the chest making a deep cut. Adrian eyes widen as he coughed out blood. Adrian looked him in the eyes. "I love watching demons die. The color of their eyes draining. It always gets me hungry." Just then something pierced Alcaeus chest. He looked down to see a hand. He raised his eyebrow and turned to see Dullmil in worse shape then Adrian.

"Dullmil…fool…" Adrian mumbles. Dullmil smirked. "Big brother…I may hate the women you are dating but you are still my sibling. No child is going to take you from us right now. Leave this to me and go be happy with that pitiful woman." He pulled Alcaeus away from Adrian. A portal opened behind Adrian and he fell through. "D-Dullmil!" He reached out his hand but watched as Alcaeus cut his head clean off. "Brother!"

In hell, Lucifer was in the war room with his generals when the portal opened. Adrian feel through and landed on the table, breaking it in half. The general's eyes widen as they got up. "Adrian!" Asmodeus rushed to her son. Lucifer's eyes widen as he saw Adrian fading in and out of consciousness. "Adrian!?" He got up and walked to him. Above him the portal was still open. They heard a chuckle. "The pits of hell…where all the demons rein. Soon…I will kill all of you." They looked up to see the body of Dullmil fall right beside of Adrian without a head and his chest ripped up, missing his heart and organs. Asmodeus eyes widen in horror. "M-My son!?" Tears came to her eyes as she grabbed Dullmil's body. Lucifer gripped his fist and looked to see the portal was closing. "Lucifer…soon…your heart will be mine as well." Lucifer eyes turned red in anger. "You dare threaten me!" He tried to reopen the portal, but it wasn't working. His skin started to boil in anger. "You brat…how dare you…"

Back at Jess's, she had put Aerith down her late afternoon nap, it was know 3:30pm. Jess sighs in relief to finally get Aerith down her nap 'she's starting to get more difficult to put down for naps know…' Walking to her room, Deacon was in front of her door growling, Klaus was in his arms fussing. Jess frowned "Deacon stop the growling, you upsetting Klaus" Deacon turned to her "Someone is in your room and it's not the angel boy" Jess frowned looking at her door, she could feel someone in there. Closing her eyes she used her magic to look through the room, she gasped in shock to see Markth in her room with Levis in arms. Deacon looked at her "What is it…?" Jess's eyes snapped open and opened the door quickly rushing inside, Deacon rushing in after her.

Jess's eyes widen at Markth "Lord Markth…." Markth smiled at her "Lady Jessica" Jess bites her lip and looked at Levis in his arms. Deacon next to Jess growled, Klaus still in his arms "You Demon! Leave before I rip you apart!" Jess put her hand making him shut up "Why?" she asked Markth, Markth chuckled "Well Lady Phoenix doesn't want him anymore.. can't wake him up, she admit defeat this one time Lady Jessica, your Levis is all yours" he said putting him on the bed and leaving quickly.

Deacon frowned "So this is the clone of your ex-lover Rick? Jareth's reincarnation?" Jess sighs and nodded "Yes…." She said walking over to Levis, she softly smiled at him "Aerith will be happy to see you again Levis" Deacon bites his lip feeling jealous then suddenly Michael stepped in the room "I felt a demon's presences, you alright Jess?" he stepped over and stopped in his tracks to see Levis on her bed still in his coma. Deacon growled "kind of late to sense Markth!" Michael ignored him "did they give Levis back…?" Jess nodded "Apparently Phoenix admits defeat… they can't wake him up from the spell I did…"

Klaus started to fuss more making Jess look over, she sighs and steps over gently taking Klaus rocking him "Shhh, I know daddy scared you" she said walking out of the room "Don't touch him" she warned them both about not touching Levis. Michael sighed "I'll call Zach" he took out his phone, Deacon frowned at Levis 'if only I can kill you…'

At Paxton's, Ty was over to celebrate Marie's birthday. They were in the living room eating cake while she opened her gifts. Sonya was holding Semyaza, getting ready to put him down for a nap. Raphael was sitting on the couch drinking tea and Charlotte was over getting things ready for dinner. Paxton held up a gift. "Here this is from your dad." Marie's eyes widen. "Daddy sent me a gift!?" She grabbed it and opened to see a brown box. "I wonder what it is…" She opened it and her eyes went even wider. Inside the box, on the lid, were photos of her and Lucifer when she was just a baby. Some she didn't even remember. Inside the box itself was a bigger photo of Lucifer holding Marie when she was the age of 2 with a big grin on his face. Beside it was a few jewelry boxes but what caught her eyes was under it. It had the words 'I love you' written under it. She tears up as she grabs the picture. "Oh daddy…" Raphael chuckled. "Seems like your dad sent you an amazing gift this year huh." Marie nods and rubs the tears out of eyes. "I will call him tonight. I know he is busy."

She looked at Ty now, with sparkling eyes. "Ty did you get me something to!?" Ty's cheeks turned a hint of pink. "I always do…" He handed her a gift wrapped in light pink wrapping. Marie opened it and smiled brightly. Inside were two Amethyst crystal necklaces. "Oh so pretty! It's my birthstone to heehee!" Sonya smiled. "You know it's said that Amethyst has healing powers." Marie put it around her neck. "I love it! I them both so much!" She tackled Ty into a hug and kisses his cheek. "I love your gifts Ty! Every year I do!" Ty's face got redder. "Yeah, I know…get off me please." Marie giggled and got off. Paxton pulled a large box in front of her. "And of course we can't forget your auntie Oichi's gifts." Marie jumped up. "Yay! She gets me a lot of things! Open it! Open it!" She says jumping up and down. Paxton shook his head. "I know just don't throw them everywhere like last year."

At Zach's, Draven and Zach walked out of the lab "So nothing is wrong?" Draven asked, Zach nodded "You most were most likely sleep walking, a rare side effect of being brought back to life. It will pass in time" he said has his phone went off, he sighed and answered it "What is it Michael…." Zach's eyes widen and stopped, Draven blinked "Brother…?" Zach closed his eyes "I'll check on him tomorrow… don't wanna upset Jess right away in taking him away… yes of course… thank you for calling me" he said hanging up. Draven blinked "Brother what happen?" Zach sighs "Levis… Phoenix gave him back to Jess" something in Draven pounded "Levis…? Rick's clone that Clover created…?"

Zach nodded "Draven it's almost time to pick up Azaya" Draven blinked and looked at his phone, his eyes widen "Oh shit it is! I'll be back with Azaya" he said has he disappeared with vampire speed. Zach chuckled and walked off to find Dawn.

At Kaci and Ross's, Kaci was getting Azaya's things ready for Draven to come and pick her up for the night. Ross was in the Livingroom with Azaya in his arms, he had some flames out in his hands and her eye's where widen, looking straight at Ross's hell fire. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, she reached for the flames Ross was about to stop when he noticed the blue flicker of flames from her hand and has soon has her hand touched his flames, his flames turned ombre blue and white. He blinked at the flames and smirked "My, My" Azaya giggled at him. Kaci stepped out and his eyes widen "I didn't know you had blue flames…" Ross chuckled "Not me, Azaya turned my flames blue" Kaci gasped "No way she did?!"

A knock on the door made Kaci turn and smiled "dad is here" with his speed he was right by the door opening it, Kaci smiled "Hey dad" Draven chuckled "Hey son" they hugged and both walked inside. Ross had already put out his flames and Azaya was pouting in his arms "Oh my why is she pouting?" Ross shook his head "put out of my flames, alright this is the fist time I'm trusting you with Azaya so don't make me call an army of demons because you couldn't watch her right" Kaci sighs "Ross really? You don't have to threaten him" Draven frowned "I'll keep my granddaughter save Ross" "Don't take it the wrong way dad, he was the same way with Adrian…." He said stepping over to Ross and taking Azaya, putting her in the car seat "did you drive here?" Draven nodded "Yeah took one of Zach's car" Kaci picked the car seat up "grab her bags dad" Draven nodded and picked them up "Come on, Ross be right back" Ros nodded and watched them leave. Ross sat back down held his hand up and summoned his flames away, they were still blue 'need to study her flames to see what they are capable of"

Asmodeus was in a medical room healing Adrian. She had a dark look on her face. Behind her on another table was the body of Dullmil. Lucifer walked in with Nysa. She was going on 21 weeks. "Will Adrian be alright?" She asked. "Yes my lady…his wounds are great but I can heal him…" Asmodeus says. Lucifer turned to Nysa. "I would like for you to go contact my sister. Tell her Adrian has been injured and he will need to recover here for a while." Nysa nodded. "It shall be done." She rubbed her belly and walked out of the room. "When will he wake?" Lucifer asked. Asmodeus frowned. "…I do not know…" She bit her lip. "My lord, please allow me to hunt this child down…I do not want to risk such a terrible fate on my children…" Lucifer was silent. "No, I cannot allow it." Asmodeus looked up at him. "Please my lord…I want revenge for what he has done to my son!" "I said no Asmodeus. I need you here and if I lose you then it will impact my generals. We already have to hunt for Orochi. I need you to focus on that task now." Asmodeus started to tear up. "I have birth over 38 children for you my lord, One was killed by the young prince, 10 were killed by yourself, I can accept that because they dishonored me in your name but this…" She turned back to Dullmil's body. "This is different…one of my son's is injured and the other was killed by the creation of Lilith and that bastard wolf. I want revenge! Please allow me to bring the boy back! I will not fail you!"

Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed. "I will not repeat myself again Asmodeus…keep me inform of Adrian's condition." He turns around and walked away. Asmodeus bit her lip hard enough for it to bleed. Her eyes turned dark red as her anger poured out. For the first time in her years she wanted to go against her lord's wishes. "Mother…" Asmodeus looked down to see Adrian with one eye slightly opened. "Do not risk your life for now…follow our lord's order…" He closed his eyes. "Apologize to her…for me…mother…" He says before passing out. Asmodeus frowned as she calmed down. "…you can tell her yourself my dear boy…I will have you healed in no time…

At Dustin and Joseph's, Dustin and Joseph where cuddling up on the couch watching a movie. Bella was in her gray and pink bassinet fast asleep. Dustin's tummy started to growl, Joseph chuckled "hungry?" Dustin nodded "Not for food though" Joseph blinked "not for food?" Dustin nodded "It's been months since I had some blood… I'll call the blood bank for some" he was gonna get up put Joseph pulled Dustin with him backwards on the couch, making Dustin hovering over Joseph. Dustin blinked "Joe…?" he smiled at Dustin and moved his neck to the side "Go ahead" Dustin blushed "You sure….?" Joseph nodded. Dustin smirked and leaned down has his fangs came out bite down on Joseph's neck slightly hard making Joseph wince slightly from the sharp pain but it went away has he was getting aroused from Dustin drinking him "This wont be deadly to you right?" Dustin moving away slightly licking his lip "No, only your venom" he said only to go back drinking Joseph's blood.

Dustin's phone went off making joseph look since Dustin was to into drinking Joseph's blood, he say it was from Jess. Reaching for the phone he picked it up looking at the text, he blinked "Dustin, it's Jess… its about Levis" Dustin right away stopped and looked up at his phone. Dustin frowned sitting on Joseph's lap taking his phone calling Jess right away.

"Jess what about Levis?" he asked, Joseph rubbed Dustin's hips making Dustin jumped, Dustin looked down at him with a narrow look and mouthed 'Don't you dare' "I see… so they gave you Levis back… wait he's still in his coma….?" He jumped again when Joseph grabbed his butt. Dustin's eyes widen and held back a moan "You want me to come over?... Oh I see.. hey do you think you can watch Bella?..." he asked looking down at Joseph "Well… me and Joseph haven't had a good night since she was born…" they both heard Jess started to laugh "Sure! No problem, I'll send Michael to pick her up so you can enjoy loving making tonight and create more little mini Dustin's and Joseph's! have fun!" she hanged up Dustin sighs "Really while I'm on the phone?" he asked as Bella had woken up from a slight fuss. Joseph shrugs and gets up to get Bella.

Thaila was walking around the palace with Mimi behind her with her head down. She was slightly sweaty. She had been doing hard tasks for Thaila and they weren't the normal type of task for a maid to do. Thaila came to a stop near a baloney and saw Ronnie leaning over the edge smoking. She smiled and walked towards him. Mimi followed but stopped at the doorway.

"Ronnie? You come here quite often." Thalia says walking up beside him. Ronnie let out smoke. "Yeah, the view it nice up here. I also get a chance to think more clearly." "Having second thoughts?" She asked. Ronnie sighs. "No, I've talked with Oichi about taking over. She wants to do this. I will not stand in her way any longer…" Thalia looked up at his neck to see a thin line across it, healing up. She looked down to see his wrist covered in bruises and bite marks.

"Ronnie…please tell me you aren't trying to cause harm to yourself…" She asked with concern in her voice. Ronnie didn't answer. "Dear wolf king…please stop blaming yourself for her death. If you kept tormenting yourself then you will fall to a darker path. One you cannot recover from." "That is easier said then done." Thalia reached up and placed a hand over his. He looked at her. "I do not want you to be like my son. After the death of Hilda, he was unable to love another. He closed his heart off so that he would never feel the pain of losing someone close to him ever again. I do not want a life like that for you." She slipped her fingers between his. "You do not deserve to be alone in this world. I hope that you will find another to share your life with so that your heart may heal. Do not close it off so soon like Seth did." She smiled at him softly. "Ronnie…I…"

"Lady Thaila?" Thalia sighs and removed her hand from Ronnie's. She turned to see a soldier. "Forgive me but you presence is needed." Thalia nodded and looked back at Ronnie. "I hope we can talk more later. Enjoy your view Ronnie." She touched his shoulder before walking to the Mimi. "Come child. I still have much for you to do." Mimi sighed mentally as she followed Thaila.

Ronnie looked back out at the view of the city. 'I don't deserve to be alone? I would have to disagree with that statement…' He sighs as he goes on smoking.

At the Crimson Rose Hotel, Deliora was in her room wearing a red silk dress sitting on her chair with a glass of blood red wine she sighed deeply feeling alone, she was getting depressed lately feeling so alone missing her late husband "I miss you…" she sighs softly closing her eyes has a soft tears went down her cheek "I don't think I can take this anymore…" she sighs softly taking a sip of her of wine. Looking over to her phone and reached for her phone and went through it to find someone to hangout with for the night, seeing Ronnie's number her heart thumped slightly. She gulped and put her phone away "What's the use.. he will never like me…" getting up she walked over to the window, opening it she jumped down disappearing in the night sky.

Sakamoto was walking though the halls carrying the triplets in his arms. They were struggling to get away from him. "No! Daddy down!" They yelled over and over. "Don't no me. It's time for bed." They started to fuss, trying to get away. He sighs. "Why are the girls so much easier to put to sleep then you three…" Heading to their room, he saw Oichi walking up with Zane in her arms. "What are you doing here?" Oichi smiled. "Mama and Frank wanted some alone time so I was watching Zane for a bit." Zane giggled and yawned. "I figured he wanted to sleep with the triplets so he wouldn't be so alone." Oichi looked at her boys who were still trying to get away. "I see they still hate being taken to bed. Sakamoto shook his head. "I just don't understand them." Oichi giggled. "Its just a phase that will pass. Come, let's put them to sleep together." "Me to sissy!? I help!" Zane says looking up at her. "Yes, as their uncle you can help to." Zane smiled as they walked into the triplets room.

In the Meyer's grounded where the great crimson tree stands and the statue with Selena that vampire goddess stood. It was pitch dark out nothing but the moon and it's moonlight in the sky. Deliora walked towards the statue barefooted and her silk dress blew slightly with the wind. Reaching the statue, Deliora knelled down and leaned against the statue "Lady Selena please help me… I don't wanna be lonely anymore…." She softly cried. "You don't have to be alone Lady Deliora" her eyes widen at the strange voice and looked up to see Lord Philp. She frowned "Lord Philp what are you doing here?" she stood up, Lord Philp smiled "I was concerned for you, so I came to see you" Deliora raised her eyebrow "Here in my family's estate, how did you know I was here…?" Philp chuckled "I followed you of course" he stepped over to her making her step back "I told you that I want nothing to deal with you Lord Philp!" Philp just chuckled and with his vampire speed her eyes widen has a needle went into her neck, her gasped growled pushing Philp away from her hard that he hit the ground. She held her neck feeling weak "W-What … did… you…" she feel to her knee's then to her side "G-Give me…?" Philp getting up and chuckled "something I found on the black market, funny on what you find. A sedative for powerful vampires like yourself Lady Deliora" Deliora eyes where giving heavy "Y-you w-wont get a-away with… this…" she muttered falling in darkness. Philp smirked down at her "You should have accepted me instead of that wolf" he said stepping over to her picking her up and disappearing with her. The statue, the eye's started to glow red has the moon turned red.

In Xacron, Ronnie looked up to see a blood vampire moon. He hasn't see one in many years, he felt something was wrong was just by looking at this moon.

Suddenly he started to get images, the Selena goddess statue, her eyes glowing red and them images of Philp taking Deliora disappearing. 'Save her' he heard a woman's voice and the images stopped. He looked at the moon. "I would prefer you stay out of my head. Irritating…" He says as he smoked.

He heard someone drop down beside him. He turned to see Terrance. "Hello my King. The moon is looking quite angry tonight no?" Ronnie sighs. "I just want to enjoy a peaceful night alone for once…" Terrance chuckled. "Looks like you will be unable to do so. Is there somewhere you wish me to take you?" Ronnie finishes his cigarette. "I suppose so…I doubt I would be left alone if I decide to stay." Terrance chuckled. He jumped from the balcony and turned into his dragon form. Ronnie jumps down and lands on Terrance's head. He sits cross legged as Terrance flew off into the sky.

Out of a window, Thalia watched as he left. She sighs sadly and places a hand over her heart. She then turned away and walked to her chambers with Mimi behind her.

Kaci frowned looking at out the window, Ross walked over to him and blinked at the moon "Is that a red moon?" Kaci nodded and frowned "I can feel her anger…." Ross frowned looking up at the moon more and can such anger "Mhmm haven't felt Selena's anger in decades…. She's been asleep for a Millilumen I believe… I remember she had a thing for my father" Kaci blinked "Lady Selena had a thing for uncle Lucifer…?" Ross nodded "I wonder what happen to wake her up and pissed off…" Kaci frowned looking up at the moon.

At Zach's, Zach frowned at the moon "Lady Selena… why are you upset…?" "Zach hunny?" Dawn walked over to him with Rose in her arms, Rose blinked up at the room "moon upset…?" Dawn blinked and frowned "The moon it's red…." Zach nodded "Selena the vampire goddess is angry" Dawn frowned "Should we cancel our date?" Zach frowned and looked at her "I'm sorry love… but I think we have too… this hasn't happen since the rime of Regina…" Dawn nodded "I'll call the restaurant and cancel our renovations" she said walking away. Zach sighs softly and walked over to the window, opening but Draven stepped in with Azaya "Brother the moon…" Zach looked at him "let Dawn and Haley watch over the girls, brother come with me" Draven frowned "But Ross will kill me if I leave her…" Zach chuckled "she will be fine with her cousins and aunt, I'll meet you at the statue" Draven nodded and walked out.

Ronnie yawned as Terrance flew. "Were would you like to go my king?" Ronnie lit another cigarette. "I'll let you know. For now, just fly straight." "Do you know why she is angry?" Ronnie sighs. "I will never understand why beings must go in my head. I despise that." Terrance chuckled as he dips down and flies toward Ravenswood. "Most people do not like carrying a conversation with you. I remember that back when you were younger. You are a hard man to talk to and you do things your way when you want to and how you want to." "I move at my own pace, I have so for years. It's annoying when I get pushed to do something I don't want to do." "…So you do not wish to do this task? Shall I take you back home?" Ronnie shakes his head. "Shut up and fly." Terrance laughed. "As you wish."

Phoenix smiled brightly at the red moon "Oh my such a lovely red moon, Selena is sure angry at something" then she felt Darcaniea come towards her pissed off. She sighed as the door was pushed open roughly "Mother! Why did you give Levis to JESS?! He is mine! I own him!" she shouted has the floor, walls and ceiling cracked with her anger. Phoenix sighed and sat down "Calm down my dear daughter, he was to far into his coma where no one can get him out of, what do you want him to stay like that? Like a vegetable for years with no way out of the coma? Regina is the only one to reverse her spell" Darcaniea frowned looking down "I will get him back no mistake on that mother, I will get him!" she snapped away and stomped off.

Phoenix sighed "Told you she will be angry" Markth said appearing next to her" Phoenix shook her head and looked up at the moon "Lets go out and see what the lovely vampire goddess is upset about? Haven't felt her power since when I was still alive and that bitch was still alive and we can have a lovely snack on the way, maybe a witch or two" Markth chuckled "Of course love"

Lorelei walked into the manor and headed to Valeriea's room. She knocked and it opened. "Mother?" Valeriea was at her desk in her studies. Lorelei walked in and noticed different symbols and languages were posted on the wall. "What are you doing? Did you need something from me Lorelei?" Valeriea asked. "Oh, I was looking in the lake and saw there was a red moon. I've never seen one before. Will it come here?" Valeriea's pen stopped moving.

"A red moon you say…" She went back to writing. "Go collect Alcaeus from his hunt." "Is there something the matter mother?" "No, not really but the boy has been out for far too long. I don't want to risk him getting captured." "I see…and the moon?" Valeriea sighs and turns to Lorelei. "Thanks to your magic and mine, dear, we are no longer located on the same plane as the normal earth. That is why we are so hard to locate. While we may feel the power from that moon it will never show here. It also does not concern us, Now go do what I say."

Lorelei sighs and nods. "Yes mother…" She leaves. Valeriea goes back to her work. "Foolish girl…she is getting to be annoying to me…once I am able to extract the boys wolf genes maybe I'll use her as a test subject." She smirked evilly. "Yes, I think that would work quite nicely."

Zach and Draven standing in front of the statue of Selena, they both frowned at the glowing red eyes "Lady Selena…." Zach muttered "Brother… is she showing you anything?" Zach shook his head "No…" he started sniff has he caught his mother's scent, it was fresh scent of hers. Draven started to sniff to and He frowned "Mother… she was here… but this other scene I don't know it…" Zach sniffed more and his eyes glowed red "Lord Philp… how dare he… Draven lets go on a hunt for a rough vampire" Draven blinked and grinned darkly "I get to rip his arms and legs off" Zach darkly smiled also "his head is mine" they both disappeared into the night.

Delica sighs softly looking at the red moon "Selena is angry…" a mirror suddenly appeared next to her. She see's Nysa, Delica blinked "Lady Nysa hello"

Nysa smiled. "Hello there. I have come with a message sadly it is not good…" Delica frowned and her heart dropped "What happen to Adrian….?"  
"Adrian has been gravely injured by the one named Alcaeus. A child born of both demon and wolf. He and one of his brothers were supposed to being hunting him down but it did not go well. His brother was killed in a very gruesome manner, and Adrian is currently being healed by his mother. He has yet to wake. My lord Lu will be keeping him down here with us until he recovers. He wanted to let you know so that you wouldn't worry about his whereabouts." Delica started to tear "I wanna be there with him! Open a portal for me!"

"I'm sorry but I cannot. Lu only wanted to let you know this information so u would not worry. He is in good hands and I will keep you updated on his condition. Again. I'm very Sorry." Delica frowned looking down "I see….. thank you for letting me know… please give my brother word that I would like to visit Adrian…. Please.. I love him…" "I will and I will give you a word that he may not like. You also need to be on guard as well. This boy, Alcaeus he is not a normal half breed child. He is something… more… it is best to keep your eye out for him. He may come after you just to get to Adrian. As well as your granddaughter. His hatred of demons is very… unsettling. Please protect yourself if he should ever come. I must go now." The mirror fades out.

The next day, at Jess's, Jess had Aerith in her arms has she walked back in in home medical room. Aerith was yawning from waking up "Aerith look who's home" Aerith blinked and her eyes widen to see Levis laying in bed, sleeping to her eyes "Papa!" Jess chuckled and sat down with Aerith "daddy is asleep but soon he will wake up" Aerith "Daddy!" Jess chuckled at her "I was thinking we can read to him, daddy's favorite book was Dracula" Aerith blinked "why twhat?" Jess chuckled "I know not good for kids to hear but daddy likes it, know then" she lifted her hand has the book came out from under the bed. The book was red and black writing. Opening the book the first chapter and started to read it.

In the Grivida in the Coren estate, Zach and Draven walked up to a Victorian manor. It was the estate of Lord Philp Coren, reaching the door Zach rang the doorbell. Soon the door opened and maid was right their. Her eyes widen to see Zach and she bowed "King Zachariah" Zach narrowed "where is Lord Philp?" Maid kept her head down "I'm sorry my lord… but Lord Philp is not here" she jumped to hear Zach growl more "where is he?" she gulped "On vacation my lord… I don't know where" "You will let us in to check his studies" Draven said the maid gulped with a nod letting them in "know show us to the room know" the maid nodded and guided them to the room.

Octavius was walking to Oichi's and Sakamoto's chambers. By this time, Sakamoto would already be up doing some work. He had taken upon himself to get Oichi up and ready for the kids. Walking to the door, the guards were waiting. They bowed slightly to him as he walked in the room. The curtains to the windows was open sheading light into the room. He smiled and closed the door behind him. Oichi was sleeping in bed with the blanket wrapped around her body. Octavius looked to see scattered clothes everywhere. Shaking his head, he quickly pick them up and placed them in a hamper. "So messy these days."

Walking to the bed he looks down at Oichi's peaceful sleeping face. In his chest he could feel his heart beating fast. 'Calm yourself Octavius, I must not fall for the woman who took me in…she is wed to another. She can not waste time on a mere demon as yourself.' Once he shook himself out of his thoughts, he taps Oichi on her shoulder. "Lady Oichi. It's time to wake up." Oichi turned her head and mumbled out something. Octavius sighs.

Without thinking, his hand went up to her cheek and caressed it gently making her smile. He then ran his hand through her hair. It was very soft. His hand then trailed down to her neck and towards the edge of the blanket that was covering her. In his mind he could see a smile. A very beautiful smile that made his heart do flips. It was similar to the one Oichi gave him every so often. His hand went back to her cheek and his thumb ran smoothly across her lips. A strong desire wanted to kiss her. Deep down something in him was telling him that he needed to claim her, make her his forever. She belonged to him and no one else.

Oichi started to stir. Octavius quickly moved his hand away and turned around with his back towards her. Oichi rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Saki?" "I'm afraid not My Lady." Oichi looked to see Octavius standing there. "Oh, Tavis. I'm sorry, have you come to get me?" "Yes ma'am. The children should be getting up in a few moments. They will throw a fit if they don't see you." Oichi sat up holding the blanket to her chest. She blushed slightly. "Um…do you think you can give me a moment to get dressed?" "Of course. I shall be right outside the door." Octavius headed to the door and left. Oichi sighs and drops the blanket. She pouted out the bite marks on her body that was healing. "Really now…he didn't have to bite me all over. He knows I'm going to be his forever. Stupid Saki…"

Zach and Draven going through Philp's things in his study. Draven sighed "there's nothing here…" Zach sighs softly "Keep looking he said by the wall book case. Looking at the books one book with a symbol caught his eye. The book was black, he frowned and grabbed the book and moved it only for the wall next to him open that showed stairs. Him and Draven blinked at the wall opening. "well a secret room…" Draven said walking over. Zach nodded "Let's see what he's hiding up there" Draven nodded they both headed up the stairs.

Nate was at work, in the break room eating. He sighs as he leans on his elbow. 'I miss Joe…its so boring around here these days without him…he always made such amazing art…' The door to the break room opened. Nate wasn't paying attention. "I wonder how Bella is doing…haven't seen her since she was born."

"Well its good that we came to visit huh." Nate jumped and turned to see Joseph carrying a car seat with a blanket wrapped over it. "Joe? What are you doing here? Your uncle said you still have a few weeks off." Joseph put the car seat on the table and took the blanket off. "I know, but I'm bored at home, plus you never came to visit Bella, so I brought her to you." Nate got up and looked in the car seat to see Bella wide awake. She was wearing a panda print one piece. She looked at Nate and smiled. Nate felt a piercing feeling in his heart. "S-So cute…!" Joseph chuckled. "My sister sent me some clothes for her. So far, she likes the panda, fox, and Hello Kitty. "C-Can I hold her?" Joseph rolled his eyes. "Duh, she's your Godchild." Nate smiled and took Bella out her car seat. Her smile grew wider. "See she likes you and missed you, so come visit her more dummy."

Zach and Draven, reached the top of the stairs and they came to room that was like a tomb. Draven blinked "A tomb in a secret room? strange" Zach nodded "Indeed" he said walking over to the three wall tombs "Mhmm strange no names but only X's on them" Draven frowned "just who is this guy?" Zach bites his lip "only way to find out, reach the room for clues" Draven nodded and they both started reach the room.

"You don't know where the necklace came from?" Nate asked as he held Bella. "No, it just appeared around her neck that point…" Nate hums out and looks at the pendent. He grabbed it and it burned his hand. He frowned. "…and only you and her can touch it without being harmed?" Joseph nodded. "Yeah, it burned Dustin to and then that happens." He points to Bella who was looking up at the ceiling with a smile. Her tiny hand reached up halfway and then back down. They looked up but saw nothing. "I don't know what she is looking at, but she smiles at it every time." Nate rubs his chin. "There is something there actually, we just can't see it." His eyes dilated as he saw a slight blur on the ceiling. "Yeah…something is there but it doesn't look threating…maybe…" Joseph frowned. "Nothing helping much." Nate chuckled and grabbed Bella's hand. "Don't worry to much about it. Its not harming her." Joseph sighs and crossed his arms. "I guess so…"

A knock on the door made them look and the door opened, Dustin walks in "Joseph I brought you lunch, how's our little" he stopped to see Nate holding Bella, he bites his lip. Nate groans. "Great…"

Bella noticed her father and smiled reaching for him. Dustin calmed down, he stepped over and put down the Chinese food down and gently took Bella from Nate bouncing her making her scream softly with a smile "So…" Dustin looked at Joseph "How's work?" "I'm on leave remember…" Joseph says shaking his head.

Joseph looked at Nate. "You can see whatever is following Bella, right?" "Not really, I can see a blur but that's it. Don't think about it to much." "I can't help it. You can use your demon powers or something?" Nate raised his eyebrow and then sighs. "I don't have powers like that…but my sister does." Joseph smiled. "Which one?" "Lisa. She can see things others can't at times." "Would she come?" Nate shrugs. "She hates people so she's always in hell. I can call and ask her if this is really bothering you." "It's not…okay so it is…I just want to know what is on Bella's neck and why only me and her can touch it. I get that I might not be dangerous but…" "I get it, you're a worry wort parent. I'll see if Lisa can come." Joseph smiled. "Thanks Nate." "You can thank me if you and Bella come visit me at my place for dinner." He got up and went to his locker to get his phone.

Dustin put Bella in her car seat, he sighed "Looks like I have to go to the store and buy my roast for dinner…" he groaned slightly

Joseph got up and walked to Nate. "If your sister does decide to come, we will come to your place." Nate smiled sweetly at Joseph while ignoring Dustin's glare. "Of course, I'll make you a fruit salad with extra blueberries for all your troubles. I'm sure she will tell you want you want to know." Joseph hums out. "Blueberries sound good. Thanks again Nate. Let me know yeah? Does your sister like anything? Maybe I can make her something for coming all the way here?" Nate rubbed his chin. "She likes birds so you can work your magic head around that." Joseph nodded. "Remember what I said as well. Come visit Bella sometime okay?" "Sure…" Nate says sighing. "Your boy toy is itching to leave so you better get going." Joseph shakes his head. "Don't make me come drag you. I made you Bella's Godparent because I saw you as a dear friend of mine. Don't make me regret it just because you…" He turned and shot a frown at Dustin. "And Dustin…" He turned back to Nate. "Can't get along." Nate rubbed his head. "Okay, Okay, I got it. I'll come and see her from time to time." "Thanks all I ask." He punches Nate playfully on the shoulder. "Work hard. I'll be back in two weeks hopefully." Nate nodded and waved at him as they left.

When they walked out the break room they ran into Chaz. "Hey, what are you doing here. I told you…" "I'm leaving uncle. Just wanted Bella to see her Godfather." "Oh yeah…then okay. Just don't be trying to work behind my back." "If I was you would never know." Joseph says sighing. He took the car seat from Dustin. "I'm tired. Back home we go for now I guess." He says walking out of the store. Dustin narrowed at Nate and followed Joseph with Bella in her car seat.

Deliora groaned opening her eyes, she first sees stone ceiling. Frowning she tired to move but she couldn't looking over to her arms they where chained to the bed. Looking down she sees her legs also chained to the bed.

"Good your up Lady Deliora" the voice made her look to see Lord Philp. She growled "LORD PHILP! Explain yourself!" Lord Philp chuckled "oh of course lady Deliora" he stepped over to the bed "this isn't the first you have rejected me for another man" Deliora blinked "what do you mean?"

"Fifty thousand years ago, when I first meet you I fell for you" he said to her, she frowned at him "you can't be older then my son's..." Philip sighs softly "true, this body is the same age as your sons" Was this made Deliora's eyes when "This body...?" Philp chucked "with the help of dark witches that followed my true family bloodline I was able to jump to body to body over the decades, possessing vampire nobles"

Deliora frowned more "just who are you?" Philo smirked "Tell me do you remember the name Vincent? Ring a bell? You were still of course young like 119 still a teenager in vampire years" Deliora blinked slightly at that name and then her eyes widen "I remember... Vincent Arava of the noble vampire Arava bloodline... they dead out decades ago, you were the son of Matthew Arava..." philp chucked "amazing on how you remember me, I wanted you when I first meet you then" he growled and his eyes shined "He came into your life... Hannibal Meyers, first vampire king of the Meyers bloodline..."

Deliora frowned at him but he kept going "then you two got married and you became queen, your parents found out what me following for you and wanted you so they told Hannibal and the next thing i remember my family was shunned and my parents where arrested and executed! Myself barley escape, with the help of the dark witches I was able to jump into another body, ever since then I've been plotting my revenge!"

Deliora's eyes widen "your parents were arrested for child trafficking! I was there in the council room when they were talking about it, they were trafficking witch female children! Your father was child molester!" Philp growled and was over her quickly "you lie!" Deliora glared you at him "I would never lie!" Vincent bites his lip "no matter" he grinned down at her "tell me have you ever found out who killed your precious husband?" Deliora frowned "no... we were never able to" she stopped and her eyes widen looking up at him "you..." Vincent grinned darkly know and grabbed her chin "good guess lays Deliora, yes I killed your husband after getting close to him the court from the first body I jumped into" Deliora had tears running down her face "you killed him..." Philp grinned "know that I have you" he licked his lips this made her gasp "don't you dare!" Philp leaned up and started to take off his shirt "I'm gonna enjoy this with such deep pleasure" her eyes widen in horror 'Ronnie... help me..'

A week later, Zach and Draven walked out of the manor has it was burning down to the ground. The maids where slaughter by them "we need to find her lucky we found this journal" Zach had a the journal in his hand "Arava noble family... I read in fathers notes that they were arrested and executed for witch child trafficking... their son went missing... this explains why he was never found... jumping body to body... and getting close to our father..." Draven bites his lip "don't tell me" Zach held up the page "he killed our father" Draven's eyes widen "we always thought clover could have done it... but it was this Vincent guy..." Zach nodded "all because he was in love with our mother" he said only to hear loud flapping wings,they turn to see Terrance drop down with Ronnie "lord Ronnie what you doing here?" Draven asked

Terrance lower his head bring Ronnie down. Ronnie walked down and stopped on the tip of his nose. "No time for you to ask silly questions. Wouldn't be in this exact location if it wasn't important. Needless to say, I know your mother was taken. By who. Don't care. If you have any idea where she is I suggest you two hop on Terrance so we can get moving." Zach chucked and jumped up "good we know where she is" Draven jumped up "yeah, Vincent Arava, been jumping body to body, found his journal... he killed our father and been obsessed with our mother" Zach nodded "head southwest Terrance"

Terrance didn't move until Ronnie was sitting back up on his head. "Head out Terrance." Ronnie says lighting a cigarette. Terrance blew purple steam out of his nose and then rose back into the sky and flew off.

Jess walked in the room where Levis sleeping soundly in his coma. Jess walked over and removed the blanket. She smiled and started to do muscle limb exercises. Michael walked in "need any help Jess?" She smiled and nodded "yes, where's aerith?" "Your mother is here, keeping her distracted" jess chucked "that's good"

At Kaci's and Ross's, Ross was upset after hearing Draven left Azaya alone with dawn. Kaci shook his head "Ross calm down, my grandmother was kidnapped, so when you heading to Paxton's? You still gonna take Azaya?" "In a bit and I guess so. Guess I'll put my other plans on hold since idiots can't keep their hands to themselves these days. " Ross says huffing out.

Terrance finally arrived at a old run down manor, Ronnie, Zach and Draven jumped down they can see the crest with an 'A' on growled "this is the place" "Stay here." Ronnie told Terrance who nodded.

They busted the door down only come face to face with Philp or Vincent "finally I was getting bored at waiting for you and you Ronnie, she was so determined that her dear wolf would save" Zach and Dravens eyes glowed red "where is our mother?!" Vincent grinned "upstairs resting after what I did her after all what's growing in her" Zach and Dravens eyes more in horror "you... raped our mother"

Ronnie blew out smoke, placing a hand in his pocket. "To move this along, how would you like to die? I can't promise you the sons will go easy on you after what you did but I can make it quick and painless… I also have a dragon outside if you would like to burn or be eaten. Choose quickly so that we may get Deliora out of here… "

Vincent grinned has red and black vampiric powers came foruth "let's have some fun" his powers rushed at them,Draven and Zach moved out of them "I'm gonna tip your head off" Zach shouted.

Ronnie sighs looking at his power. 'Guess I have no choice now…' Zach and Draven were about to attack but he walked ahead of them. "You two go get your mother and get her to Terrance." Zach and Draven nodded rushing upstairs.

Ronnie blew smoke out. "You have some interesting powers. I don't think Seth would like it if a piece of garbage like you are using something similar to him. He takes his family legacy's pretty seriously." Vincent grinned "so you were right on, one of the bodies I possessed was a part of his family such amazing power no?" Vincent chucked and attached Ronnie.

"Yes well… that just means you have to die before he finds out and another thing…" Vincent powers circled Ronnie and closed in on him. "You're a bad match up since I've fought with Seth on plenty of occasions. Your powers… childlike in my opinion." His aura claw appeared and smacked the power away, pushing Vincent back a bit. Ronnie's claws came at him in, splitting in threes. Vincent blocked one with his hand and then blocked the second one with his vampire powers. However, the third one got passed and cut his cheek and nearly ripped his ear off. Ronnie's claws retracted and floated around him. "Come boy… I'll show you how outclassed you truly are."

Vincent growled "She is already mine wolf you will never have her!" He shouted has the the powers brushed out.

(Others)

Zach and Draven rushes through the upper part of the the manor, Zach was shouting "mother!" "Mom!" Draven shouted "M-my sons...! In here!" They heard their mother, turning to a sealed iron door. Draven and Zach growled deeply and punched down the door. Rushing in they see their mother sitting up half naked. They rushed over to her and broke the chains "my boys, you came for me..." Zach smiled at her "so did Ronnie" Deliora blinds in shock "really?" Then she gasped in pain making them look in horror has she started to bleed from her private area "she's bleeding.." Draven frowned "brother let's move her" Zach nodded and picked her up has she groaned in pain. They both rushed out of the room with her.

Reaching the downstairs, they see Vincent get through I to the wall, Deliora's from made ronnie look up at them "Ronnie hurry up and kill him, she's bleeding uncontrollably!" Zach shouted. Vincent's eyes widen "she's MINE" he dashed to them but suddenly a magical dark barrier appeared around him. (Others) Zach and Draven frowned "my lord it's time for us to leave" a witch appeared above them on the broom wearing a cloak and she barefooted. Vincent sighed "very well, until next to my lovely Deliora" he said has they vanished with the spell. Zach growled "coward!" Deliora shook "Zach... I don't feel good..." she muttered out passing out form the blood loss. Draven and Zach eyes wide Ronnie's claws retracted and floated around him. "Come boy… I'll show you how outclassed you truly are."

Vincent growled "She is already mine wolf you will never have her!" He shouted as the powers brushed out. "So, you claim to believe…" Ronnie says with a sign.

Zach and Draven rushes through the upper part of the manor, Zach was shouting "mother!" "Mom!" Draven shouted "M-my sons...! In here!" They heard their mother, turning to a sealed iron door. Draven and Zach growled deeply and punched down the door. Rushing in they see their mother sitting up half naked. They rushed over to her and broke the chains "my boys, you came for me..." Zach smiled at her "so did Ronnie" Deliora blinds in shock "really?" Then she gasped in pain making them look in horror has she started to bleed from her private area "she's bleeding.." Draven frowned "brother let's move her" Zach nodded and picked her up has she groaned in pain. They both rushed out of the room with her.

Reaching the downstairs, they see Vincent get thrown into the wall, Deliora's from made Ronnie look up at them "Ronnie hurry up and kill him, she's bleeding uncontrollably!" Zach shouted. Vincent's eyes widen "she's MINE" he dashed to them but suddenly a magical dark barrier appeared around him.

Zach and Draven frowned "my lord it's time for us to leave" a witch appeared above them on the broom wearing a cloak and she barefooted. Vincent sighed "very well, until next time my lovely Deliora" he said as they vanished with the spell. Zach growled "coward!" Deliora shook "Zach... I don't feel good..." she muttered out passing out from the blood loss. Draven and Zach eyes widen "Ronnie let's go we have to get to my hospital quickly"

"You both panic to much…" Ronnie says shaking his head. His claws reached out and took Deliora from them. His aura covered her body stopping the bleeding for now. He walked out and headed to Terrance. "… and now your moving to slow… get your asses in gear." He says. Zach and Draven rushed after him.

Ronnie jumped up on Terrance head and sat cross-legged on his head. His claws placed Deliora in his lap while his aura was still surrounding her. Zach and Draven hops on Terrance. "Take us back Terrance." Terrance nodded and quickly flew into the air.

At Kaci and Ross's, kaci was putting Azaya in 3-piece red Floral Top Ruffle Pants and Headband Set and toddler converse. Ross stepped over "she's ready Ross" azaya giggles up at them, Kaci chucked "so cute, you auntie oichi makes you so many cute clothes" kaci kisses Ross "have fun, love you. Gotta check on mama"

"Yeah." He grabbed Azaya and her bag and opened a portal. He stepped through and enter Paxton's house. "Yo! Pax!" Paxton walked around the corner. "Hey. In the living room. Semyaza is just waking up from a nap." Ross nodded and walked in and stopped to see Marie and Ty sitting on the floor, close, and watching a movie. "Marie…."

They ignored Ross and went back to watching a movie. Sonya walked in and frowned. "Ross leave them alone. Don't bother her and Ty. Got it?" Ross pouted but nodded.

Sonya walked by them and headed to the kitchen. Paxton walked out with Semyaza who was wearing a orange shirt and brown plaid jumpsuit with pooh bear and tiger on it. He yawned until he saw Ross. He smiled and made a excited noise reaching out to him. Ross smiled "I've been missed. Switch?"

He took Semyaza and placed Azaya in Paxton's arms. Semyaza screamed out in excitement as Ross held him. He placed Azaya's bag on the couch. "Ah, kids love me." Ross says laughing. "Why they doing, I will never know… " Paxton says shaking his head. Azaya giggled reached upward at Paxton has small blue flames came from her hands. Marie feeling these flames turned quickly to see Azaya's unique colored flames. Paxton covered the flames putting them out. Marie glances at him but turns around and leans on Ty to watch the movie. "Figured anything out yet?" Ross shrugged. "Not yet." He looked down at Semyaza "He showing any signs yet?" Paxton shook his head. "I'm nervous how he will turn out." Ross smiled. "no need to be nervous. He will turn out fine." Paxton sighs. "A half wolf, demon, and angel, isn't something that keeps my mind calm… I don't know how his powers will affect him. I don't want him to have the same shunned life I had…" Ross tickles Semyaza. "It will be fine Pax. All he needs to know is that his family loves him right." Paxton rolled his eyes. "I hate it when you make everything sound so simple." Ross laughed and it made Semyaza and Azaya giggle out.

Kaci arrived at his mother's, opening the door and locking it behind him "mother?" No answer he frowned went to her to find her in the bed slightly depressed "mother..." she looked at him "Kaci..." he sighed 'I've only seen her like this when father died' "mother stop it, Adrian is gonna be okay" he walked over helping her up. She sniffed "no word... from my idiot brother I'm going to see him... I miss him... Kaci I miss Adrian..." Kaci held her "I know mama" she sniffed.

"Who the hell are you calling idiot!?" They jumped up to see a mirror appear beside the bed. Lucifer's face appeared. He was holding an ultrasound. "Careful with your words. Unless you wish to stay in the dark about Adrian's condition." Kaci smiles "uncle hello and forgive her she just misses adrain" Delica sniffed "how is he...?"

"He's alive. Hasn't woken up yet but his mother has him healed. So, stop crying already. Jeez." Kaci chucked "rare for you to appear because someone call you an idiot"Delica frowned "I'm sorry brother... when can I visit him...?"

"Never, like I will allow you in my lands. Stay home so you won't cause me trouble. You are quite hated down here." They heard a door opened. "He will be awake two or three days and he will be returned to you once his mother fully checks him out. So, until then pull yourself together. You look a wreck." she sniffed and nodded "of course brother, you were always there for me even when I a child up in heaven" she giggled "still remember the flying lessons you were task to give me, remember when I flew right into a tree?" Kaci blinked "you flew into a tree also?" Lucifer sighed but held back a smile "yes you were quite the difficult one to teach, enough know pull yourself together. Kaci take your mom out for dinner or something get her out of the apartment" Kaci nodded "of course uncle" Kaci said had the mirror disappeared "know then mother lets get you washed and dressed, I'm treating to some green dragon!"Delica smiled "alright Kaci, call your brother I want him with us" Kaci Nodded and left the room to call his brother.

Lucifer got up and headed to his room. He smiled at the picture. He had learned earlier that he was having a son. "Marie will be thrilled as such I will to make an announcement. Surely the news of me and Nysa having a son will get them off Ross's back for a good while. Though Azaya's will be wiped from the demon history it will give her more breathing room." He signs and then smiles. "A son…I hope he looks more like Nysa… I don't need another twin… having Ross was more than enough." He laughed at himself.

At the hospital, Ronnie and Terrance sat in the waiting room. Draven came out from the back "she's fine now... she had a miscarriage... she was a week pregnant..." he looked down with a heavy frown "brother has her under going blood transfusion ... she was low on blood" "That is unfortunate, but it is good news that she is doing well." Ronnie says.

Draven phone rang and he answered "hello? Oh Amy... yes she is fine let your mother know, of course bun" he hanged, Terrance chucked "your niece from your sister?" Draven nodded "checking on how mother is doing" Zach walked over to them "she wants to see you Ronnie"

"Very well." He says getting up. Zach guiding him to the room, reaching the room Zach nodded and walked away. Ronnie opened the door and walked in to see Deliora sitting up hooked up to a blood transfusion IV and a hospital gown, sensing Ronnie she turned to him and smiled softly "Ronnie" "Hello Deliora. How are you feeling"Sitting down next to her, she reached for him taking his hand "Im fine... hungry... this blood is ehh... Ronnie... I'm was surprised that went looking for me... how did you know I was taken? Did my boys tell you?" Ronnie groans under his breath. "No, Selena did. As annoying as it was. I compiled with hopes of her staying out of my head."

Deliora sighs softly "Selena... I see I could feel her anger for a week" the she flushed "ronnie... I... have things feelings for you..." she still looked down afraid to see his reaction.

Ronnie rubbed his head and sign. "Yes, I've realized that to a degree. I swear you and Thalia really do go after what you both want." Deliora blinked 'Thaila likes him too...?'

"Listen… I'm still… at odds with Faye's death. It's not something that will go away right off the bat…" Deliora felt a squeeze from his hand. "Faye was my link to this world… she was the one who made me feel like my life wasn't meaningless. That I wasn't just some science experiment. Without her… I just feel like an empty shell. I can't even lead my own people who have lost those home… in my opinion I am not a man who you should fall for. There is nothing I can give you…" Deliora looked up at him "Ronnie..."

Ronnie closes his eyes. "This type of pain is unbelievable… I wish to be with my dear Faye so badly that I wish to be with her even in death…" In his mind various pictures of Faye's smiling face pops up. He then felt a mental smack on the back of his head. He opened his eyes and frowned. He rubbed his head. "… I don't know how long the pain will last so to be honest I am not looking for love at the moment…. however,… " He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "If… you ever need someone to just sit with and talk. Just give me a call. If your bored or just feel lonely, let me know and I will come. If you need a break from this place contact me and I'll will take you with me to Xacron for some peace. All you need to do is call for me and I'll be there… then maybe… one day… I'll be able return these feelings you have for me…maybe… "

Deliora smiled softly at him "Ronnie I know and I understand... I just wanted to let you know of my feelings... it took me years thousands of years to fall for someone again... after Hannibal being killed... know we know it was Vincent... he will be coming for me again, this time I think has a new face..."

"Yes, you will have to be on guard from now on. I'm sure your son will make sure you are protected as best as he can." He gets up. "You should get some rest. You've been through an ordeal. I'm sure you remember Xacron as more of a battle and war zone back then but it has become peaceful these days. If you ever need a vacation, I'm sure Seth would not mind allowing you to stay there for a few days." He goes to walk away until he felt a mental slap on the back of the head. He sighs.

He walked around the bed and cups her chin. Leaning down he places a kiss on Deliora's forehead and then a peak on her nose. "In our homeland a kiss on the forehead means family. A kiss on the noses… well… it means something closer. A potential mate if that sums things up. Get well." He says before walking towards the door.

Deliora's eyes wide man and her face turned deep shade of red "I'll call you later on taking my vacation" she said to him . Ronnie leaving the room, She felt her heart pounding in her chest then covered her face "oh my goddess..."

At the end of February, Alcaeus was walking through the manor getting ready to go hunting. He was wearing Black baggy jeans and a long sleeve fitted black shirt. His hair was slicked back and he had his mask in his hand. He was about to reach the front down when Lorelei stopped him. "Al. Mother wishes to see you before you go." Alcaeus looked at her and turned around. They headed to Valeriea's study. Lorelei knocked on the door and it opened.

Inside Valeriea was in the middle of the floor meditating with various objects around her. She was chanting a spell. The room shook slightly and her body glowed black and purple. She tossed her head up and chanted louder until everything froze and stood still. She sighs out. "Spell completed…" Everything floated over to her table. She landed on her feet and turned around. "My children. Come here." Alcaeus walked to her and Lorelei followed. Valeriea rubbed their cheeks. "Today I have created something that will reform my true followers and I would like for you two to test it."

Alcaeus nodded but Lorelei frowned. "Your true followers mother?" "Yes, dear girl. Some witches here are becoming a thorn in my side and I guess they wish to leave. They have proven to me that they are weak minded fools, but it was an error of judgment on my part. I will rectify that now." Just then both Alcaeus and Lorelei felt a shock go through their bodies. Lorelei screams out as she felt her blood boil. Alcaeus simply stood their taking it. He felt something carving on his shoulder. He rolled his sleeve up and saw a new marking being carved. Lorelei had a carving in her hand.

When it was done Lorelei slide to the floor. "What is this?" Alcaeus asked. "This is my new mark for my followers. All you need to know is, like always, it will protect you from anyone's else magic but mine. It will sever as a beacon for me so I will know where you are at any times." Alcaeus put his sleeve down. "Understood. May I leave now. I wish to go kill." Valeriea chuckled. "You are adorable but there is a task I have for you today. I'm afraid you are going to have to but your killing on hold." Alcaeus frowned but nodded.

Valeriea walked over to her desk and grabbed a bottle that had black liquid in it. She opened it and the room was immediately covered in a smell of rotting corpses and other foul things. Lorelei gagged and covered her nose. "What is that?" Valeriea walked over to Alcaeus. "This is a sample of Orochi poison and a few other things I mixed in. I would like for you to test this for me. I've done all the testing I could but I need far better lab rats." Lorelei eyes widen at hearing this. 'Lab rats!? Mother, what are you doing!?' "Do I drink this?" Valeriea lifted her finger and took a string of the poison. "No, I will inject it into your blood stream so that it will become a part of you, but only a bit. Your body is strong enough to handle it for now. Alcaeus nodded. "My little birds have told me that there will be a little party going on with some demons you know very well." Alcaeus eyes darken. "Where…" "I do not wish for you to kill them just yet. I want you to test the poison and collect something else for me. Can you do that for me? If you do, I will make it to where you can kill as many demons you want. Not even Lucifer will be able to stop you." Alcaeus gave her a dark grin. "I shall do as you say mother." Valeriea chuckled as her darkness poured out. "That's a good boy." Lorelei shook. Something wasn't right. How come she never sense such a presence coming from her mother. She didn't want to stay here. As soon as that thought crossed her mind. Her hand started to burn. Valeriea eyes glared at her. Lorelei was lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall. "You dare wish to leave me? I am your mother Lorelei. Where could you possibly go without a target on your back?" Lorelei tried to sit up but the mark held her body down. "Foolish child. I will deal with you later." Alcaeus narrowed his eyes at Lorelei. "I will dispose of her. She isn't fit to share your blood!" His claws grew. "I'll carve her heart out for you mother." Valeriea placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, not yet at least. Go on you have a task to do. I look forward to how it goes." Alcaeus growled but then nodded. He walked out the door and left. Valeriea walked back to her desk and started to work on another spell. Lorelei was left on her knees being pinned down by the mark on her hand.

Paxton walked out carrying Semyaza. He yawned until he saw Nysa. He reached out for her. "Aw! D-Do you want me?" Nysa asked. Paxton smiled and handed him to her. Semyaza giggled and cuddled up to her. "So cute! I'm jealous that Charlotte and Raphael have such a cute grandchild!" Charlotte blushed. 'Me and that perverted angel l… '

Ross chuckled. "Right. He is my cute Godson! I can't wait til his birthday so I can spoil him." "Spoil your own daughter." Paxton says. "Besides you think you can out spoil Oichi? She's beaten you every year at every party so far." Ross pouted. "Well not this one! This time she won't get the best of me." Marie giggled. "Well…." Sofia pushed a large box into the living room. "A gift from Lady Oichi." Ross eyes widen. "What?" Nysa was shocked to. "From Oichi?"

Marie nodded. "I told her about mama's party and she sent her a bunch of baby clothes and toys! Yay auntie Oichi!" Nysa rubbed her cheek. "Oh my… she is such a sweetheart…" Sonya walked out with some spicy treats. "Lady Nysa, I have some snacks for you. Please enjoy them while you open your gifts." Nysa smiled. "Thank you dear. Ross… Marie… thank you both so much. I'm lucky to have a son and daughter like you. Thank you for accepting me." Ross and Marie smiled. "Of course mom!" Ross says with a smile.

In Ravenswood, Kaci was in town with Azaya pushing her along in her stroller. He was meeting up with Jess and Aerith and little baby Klaus reaching the memorial park where ricks memorial stone is he say Jess sitting down on a bench, aerith and Klaus in a double stroller. He smiled "Jess!" Jess looked over and smiled "Kaci you made it!" She giggled and sat up has Kaci reached her with azaya and hugged her. She hugged back "so where's Ross?" "Oh at Paxton's" he frowned "I wish he took me and azaya with him" Jess blinked "did you ask to come?" Kaci shook his head "no but it's whatever so! What should we do today?"

Aerith noticed him and giggled "hi!" Kaci smiled "hey there little cuss" Jess smiled "I managed to get away from Deacon and Michael we can do whatever, have you eaten yet?" Kaci shook his head no "nope, where do you wanna go?" Jess hummed "how about McDonald's?" Kaci chucked "sure let's go" they both strolled away with the girls.

A portal opened in the forest and Alcaeus walked out with his mask over his mouth. Behind Xavier came out as well. "Why are you coming vampire." Xavier walked past him. "To make sure you do your job creature. I also wish to see what Lucifer's son looks like now. That little brat destroyed one of my castles a long time ago just for fun. Watching him die will be enough enjoyment for me today." Alcaeus narrower his eyes. "Ross my prey. Touch him and I'll rip you apart."

At Paxton's, Marie was opening Nysa's gifts while she ate. Ross walked in with some more food. "Has dad been feeding you? I haven't seen you eat this much before." Nysa giggled. "He feeds me more then you know but the food Sonya is cooking is just so good! I can't stop eating it." Paxton chuckled while holding Semyaza. "Yeah, dad talks about how her cooking is a gift from the heavens but I know he just like teasing her." Marie opened a high chair and blinks at it. "Will you be able to use this at home?" Nysa nods. "Yes, your father will make it work." Marie smiled and went back to opening gifts.

"Have you name the young prince yet?" Charlotte asked. "Yes, Lu named him Marcellus." Marie looked at Ross. "Hey did dad name me?" Ross nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. Wasn't going to have Lilith name you after her." Marie shivered. "Eww." Paxton looked at Nysa. "How is Lilith fairing. We don't see her much anymore." Nysa sips on some water. "She's locked up. Only ones who can see her is Lu. That's all I know. I don't ask many questions." Ross nodded. "She'll never come close to us again. I'll make sure of it."

Just then their heads snapped up and looked towards the window. Paxton got up and gave Semyaza to Nysa. He and Ross went to the window and peaked out. Their eyes widen in anger to see Alcaeus standing outside waiting. "That little Bastard…" Ross grits his teeth. He races outside. "Sofia, Sonya stay in here and watch the others." Paxton says running outside with Charlotte behind him. Marie ran to Nysa shaking. "He's here… he's going to kill me…" She tears up. Nysa rubbed her head. "He won't dear. I'll make sure of it."

Outside, Ross, Paxton, and Charlotte confronted Alcaeus. Ross's hair flickered turning bright orange. Fire appeared in his hands. Because of the events he went through with Alcaeus, Lucifer had allow him to tap into his true form if he needed to for a limited amount of time. Paxton's wings spread out and his spears appeared in his hands. Charlotte had her demon blade out and walked forward. "You have some nerve to show your face before me." She glares deadly at him. "You will pay for what you did to my Brothers." Alcaeus simply smirked. "Today I bring all of your deaths."

At McDonald's, isn't the playroom Aerith was running around having the time of her life. Jess chucked feeding Klaus who smiled has Jess feed him blood milk formula. Kaci smiled "Aerith is having the time of her life" he said taking a bite of his fry. Azaya reached for

One "ahhh!" Kaci raised his eye brow "no sweet not bid enough, here you love apple sauce" he scooped up some and went toward her with the spoon she blinked and powered "ahh!" Her eyes shined red and the spoon flew across the room. Kaci's eyes widen "Azaya!" Jess chucked "daddy she doesn't want apple sauce" Kaci sighed "her demon powers are getting stronger even for a baby, alright here hunny" he gave a soft fry. Her eyes sparkled and took it and number on it. Jess just chucked "so cute"

At Paxton's things were faring well. Charlotte was laying on the ground not moving at all with her blade shattered. Paxton and Ross were on their knees breathing hard. The ground in front of them was burned thanks to Rosses fire. Trees were cut and spilt apart due to Paxton's spear.

In front of them Alcaeus was laying on the ground with Paxton's holy spear in his stomach. He was looking up at the sky with a bored look on his face. He could feel the burning of the spear but he ignored it. "Have children have made you weak… it's a shame but it makes you both easy to take down." He sat up slowly and pulled the spear out and tossed it to the side. He cracked his neck as he got to his feet.

"What can we do to keep him down…" Paxton says standing up. Ross frowned unsure how to answer. Alcaeus smirked and ran to them with high speed. He went after Paxton first, pushing him to the ground. Before Ross had time to react, Alcaeus mask was off and he sunk his fangs deep into Paxton's neck.

Paxton screamed out in pain as he felt his body quickly start to burn up. Ross eyes widen and he moved Alcaeus off of him. Grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the ground. Ross set him on fire and kept the flames going. "Just die already!" He yelled as his eyes and hair turned bright red and orange. His flames were starting to melt the ground around them but he didn't care so long as he could kill this monster.

Just then a hand reached out clawed Ross's neck. His eyes widen as blood dripped down. It wasn't a deep cut but his body started to tingle. His veins appeared and started to turn black. "What… the… hell… " His vision got blurry and his fire died down. He fell backwards unable to move. In the distance he could still hear Paxton screaming out in pain. In front of him he watched Alcaeus struggle to sit up. His body started to repair fast. He sighed out. "Another moment or two and really could have killed me." He says.

Ross tried to move but his body was paralyzed. "Strange… angel boy over there is in pain but your just what? Paralyzed… pity…" Alcaeus looked at the house. He was waiting on his legs to finish healing. A dark smirk came over his face. "Time for the main course now."

After McDonald's, Jess and Kaci end up at the park, a toddler park. Aerith was having her fun by the slide, azaya was close to kaci and Jess watching while holding her pink bat plush when she frowned "papa..." Kaci looked at her "azaya did you just say papa?" She frowned more and turned Kaci "papa!" She shouted has a demon portal open. This made Jess and Kaci gasped in shock "she opened a demon portal!" She rushes in the portal, Kaci gasped "azaya!" He rushed in but the portal closed behind her, he frowned "shit!" Jess bites her lip "Aerith!"

Alcaeus looked around and walked though the living room, trampling the gifts for Nysa party. He went to the back room where Marie and Nysa were hiding. Kicking down the door he smirked at them. Nysa had Marie hiding behind her with Semyaza in Marie's arms. "Found you…" His eyes went to Marie. "You… your face looks like her. You must die." Marie tears up holding Semyaza close to her.

Nysa stood in front of her. Alcaeus looked at her. "Who are you…" He looked at her stomach. "The child you are carrying… Lucifer's… but your not Lilith." Nysa frowned. "That's right. Your mother is locked up never to be seen again." Alcaeus punched a hole in the wall. "Don't care that whore my mother. She means nothing to me and she will die just like the rest of you!"

He charged at Nysa but she held out her hand and small burst of orange flames appeared pushing him back. She then circled her palm and fire chains appeared around him, holding him. They started to burn into his skin making her yell out in anger. "You bitch! I'll kill you!" He yelled. Nysa held her stomach as a jolt of pain hit her. She ignored it and grabbed Marie and ran out the room. She tried calling for Lucifer through the portal but something was blocking her.

In the room, Alcaeus eyes glowed and he screamed out loudly as a burst of his power absorbed Nysa's fire chains. He ran after them quickly catching up. He grabbed Nysa and pulled her back on the floor. Marie gasps as Semyaza started crying. "Marie run!" Nysa yelled. Alcaeus reached out for Marie. Her eyes widen until Semyaza screamed out even louder. A barrier appeared over Marie and bounced Alcaeus hand away. He hissed as he looked at the burn mark on his hand. "Brats!" Marie took this chance to run and hide.

Alcaeus, looked down and saw Nysa trying to get up. "You…" He walked to Nysa and grabbed her by her throat. He pressed his claws in her neck injecting poison into her. He then held her up and bite deeply into her neck. So deep that it look like he would take a chunk of her skin with him. Nysa cried out in pain and black veins spread all over her body quicker then the others. 'Lu! Lu help me!' She screamed out in her mind. He hand went up. "Please… Lu…" Her eyes went dim and her body limp. Alcaeus dropped her and spit out her blood. He held up his claw. "Killing you would be okay. I'll make sure to hang you head on a stake for when Lucifer finds you."

Just when he was about to go for the killing blow, the house started to shake. He looked around and heard a earth shattering crack. He grabbed Nysa by the hair and pulled her to the open hole he made. He dropped her by the other girls and walked out. There outside in front of Paxton a large crack opened up. Flames rose out and in them the body of a large unrecognizable demon. The land itself started to catch fire and tremors could be felt around the town.

The demon started to shrink and walked out of the fire pits. Alcaeus smirked as he watched the demon take Lucifer's human form. "Well… what a…" Lucifer disappeared from in front of him. The next thing Alcaeus knew his hand was in his chest. He looked up and was caught in the angry glare of Lucifer. For the first time in his life, Alcaeus felt fear rose in him. "Your time ends today." Lucifer says as he burned Alcaeus from the inside.

Alcaeus eyes widen as he screams out for only a few second before he shut down. Lucifer narrowed his eyes and tossed him to the side. He was still alive and his body was already repairing himself. Lucifer rushed in and picked up Nysa. "Nysa! Nysa can you open your eyes for me!?"

He waited and saw her eyes opened a bit. He smiled. "Yes… hold on a little longer for me."

Next to Ross he felt a demon portal open making his eyes widen and turned his head to see Azaya walk out of the portal holding her little pink bat plush. His eyes widen 'azaya...?' Her eyes looked at him and her eyes widen "papa!" Ross cursed mentally. 'Of all the times for her to learn how to open a portal…'

Lucifer pulled a small potion bottle with green liquid in it. He poured a drop of it on her and watched her wounds heal and her veins went back to normal. He picks her up and lays her on the couch.

Outside Alcaeus was slowly recovering. His eye opened and turned to Ross fading in and out. He saw Azaya and he felt hatred running through his wounded body. "K-Kill… I'll kill you all…" His hand reached out and dug into the ground. "Disgusting… demon… Lilith filth…I'll kill them all…" Ross hearing him frowned. 'Dammit…'

After healing Sonya and Sofia Lucifer walked out to see Alcaeus trying to drag his body toward Ross and Azaya. He frowned and lifted his hand creating a fire barrier around them. Alcaeus stopped and looked up at him. "You will not touch them." He reached down and grabbed Alcaeus ready to burn him alive again until a portal opened in front of him and two serpents came out wrapping around him.

Lucifer quickly burned them off and went to for Alcaeus to strike a killing blow but a hand stopped him and put out his flames. "You will not have the boys life today Lucifer." Orochi pops his head out. "For I need him to create something you never could." Lucifer eyes widen hearing this. "I will not allow that to happen!" Orochi smirked and grabbed Alcaeus, pulling him in the portal. "We shall see." Orochi says pulling his head through and closing the portal behind him. Lucifer grips his fist as anger overtook him his horns appeared as he let out a loud and angry scream. The crack in the ground shook as a pillar of fire came out reaching the sky. Flocks of demons started to pour out. "Find them! FIND THEM AND KILL THEM!" Lucifer commanded it. The demons quickly flew out on a mass search for Alcaeus and Orochi.

Azaya walked over to Ross and shook him "papa...!" She frowned she he couldn't move tears started to bubble up and Ross's widen "azaya it's okay I'm" she then screamed cried so loudly it made Lucifer jump and turned to them when her blue flames brushed out.

Kaci landed and his eyes widen "Ross!" He rushed over has azaya was still crying and her blue flames where still bursting out. Kaci kneeled down "azaya calm down sweetie papa is okay"

As soon Alcaeus was gone, portals started appearing. Out of one, Nate, jumped out. He frowned to see what was going on. "Charlotte!" A green bottle came flying his way. He looked and shivered to see an angry Lucifer. "Heal them and get them inside the house." Nate gulped and nodded. Lucifer walked up to the barrier and released it. At the same time he put a temporary mark on Azaya's forehead to keep her flames contain. Lucifer glared down at them. "Get out of my way…" Kaci felt a bone chilling shiver go down his spine. He picked up Azaya and moved them away. Azaya sniffed "papa..." Kaci moved away with azaya and she pouted "papa!"

Lucifer held a drop of green liquid over Ross and it hit his forehead. Ross felt his body get loose. He sat up but was scared to look up. "Beelzebub…" Ross tensed up by hearing his name. "On your feet now…" Lucifer commanded. Ross gulped and stood up. He looked up at his father's glaring eyes. "Father… I…" Lucifer grabbed Ross by the throat and nearly crushed his throat. He lifted him up in the air. Ross choke out. "Da…" Kaci's eyes widen "uncle! Stop!"

"How many times must I tell you that it is fucking dangerous for Nysa to be here! How DARE you bring her here without my permission! If you weren't my son I would have snapped your neck and fed you to my hounds! Why must you disobey me every time!" Ross tries to get out of his grip. "You put my wife… my child in danger! If she dies I will end you do you understand!" his grip around Ross's neck got tighter. Kaci bites his lip he was to afraid to say anything, Azaya started to cry "papa!"

Marie ran out with Semyaza. "Daddy stop! It wasn't Ross fault! I did it. I wanted mama to be here. I'm sorry daddy! Don't hurt Ross please!" Azaya's face turned red "NNNN... OOO! NO!" Kaci's eyes widen at her 'another word!" His seal broke on her and her flames busted out once again has she reached for Ross.

Lucifer waves his hands putting them out once More. Around him, his own flames circled around him and Ross, covering them. "Daddy please! It's not Ross fault." Marie yelled Lucifer wasn't listening. Semyaza started crying louder. His cries echoed through the forest and into the skies. A light shines down above Lucifer. He looks up and frown as Raphael comes down.

He lands beside them. "I think that is enough brother. Ross isn't the one at fault and your scaring the children… mostly my grandson…" Raphael frowned as high wings blew the flames of Lucifer away. "Put. Him. Down." Raphael says. Lucifer frowns and threw Ross down. Ross coughs and gasps for air. Kaci ran over with Azaya "Ross!"

Raphael shook his head and casted a large healing barrier over the house. Semyaza in Marie's arms float up and landed in Raphael's arm. "There, There. Your uncle didn't mean to scare you." He walked passed Lucifer and went to Paxton. Nate was healing him. "I'll take it from here." Raphael says. Nate nodded as a healing bubble was cast around Paxton. It lifted him up. "Come along brother… instead of blaming someone, you should be extracting the rest of the poison out of their system." He walked to the house. Lucifer followed him. Marie ran to Ross. "Marie… come…" Lucifer says. Marie stops and bites her lip. She puts her head down and walks after him.

Kaci frowned "can you move?" Kaci asked Ross, Azaya reaches for him "papa...!" Kaci smiled "her first word"

Ross smiled softly but then looked down with sadness and regret on his face. "I'm so stupid…I shouldn't have brought them up here…" He bit his lip and even tears up slightly. "If anything happens to Nysa… or Pax… or my brother… I won't be able to forgive myself…I'm such an idiot…" Kaci frowned "it's not your fault babe" Azaya wiggled our of Kaci's arms and walked to Ross and hugged him "papa!" Kaci chucked see even our lovely daughter thinks so too"

Inside, Lucifer was working on Nysa. He had one of his demons bring his medical supplies. Sonya and the others were so heavily affected by the poison but Paxton and Nysa were. Lucifer took some blood from them both and were testing them.

Paxton was out cold laying on his stomach. Semyaza was sitting beside up grabbing his arm. Raphael frowned at the gashes on his back from his wings forcibly pulled off Marie was in there with him telling him everything that had happened up to that point. "I see… so he must have had another goal… or rather Valeriea. Normally she doesn't do much to affect Alcaeus ways but now… hmmm." Marie frowned. "Are they going to be okay? Is daddy going to be mad at Ross for a long time?" Raphael smiled and rubbed her head. "Yes, they both will be fine and your father… well… this just shows that he loves Nysa very much no matter how much he would try to hide it. He will get over it once Nysa and the baby is okay." Marie sighs. "I just wanted Nysa to spend time with us… that's all… I didn't mean…" She tears up. "I didn't think… I…" Raphael chuckle. "It's okay Marie. It's not anyone's fault. We can't call when or how that boy will attack us anymore. He comes randomly on days we never expected. So do not blame yourself for what happened today." Marie sniffed and nodded. "Why don't you go to your room and talk to Ty? He always makes you feel better." Marie smiled a bit. "Okay…"

Kaci helped Ross inside the house, Ross was holding Azaya who clinging on him tightly "papa..." Kaci chucked softly "that's her new favorite word is saying papa" Ross smiled "good that I was her first word" helping Ross on the couch, Kaci walked off to get some wash rags. Azaya still clinging on him end up falling asleep, Ross smiled softly down at her has Kaci got back he began to wash off Ross's face as he got blood and dirt on it.

A portal opened next to them. Asmodeus walked with her two oldest son Dargrath and Begrozis. She looked at Ross and smiled. "I'm happy you are well." Ross nodded. "How is Adrian?" "He is up and well." She kept the conversation short and headed to the room Nysa was in. Dargrath and Begrozis walked after her.

Lucifer was sitting in a chair holding Nysa's hand. They were cold. He sighs. "My Lord." He looked up to see Asmodeus. "I came as quickly as I could. Avery is also on her way to help with Paxton." Lucifer nodded. Asmodeus closed the door as she began to help Lucifer extract the poison from Nysa's body.

In Paxton's room, Sonya had recovered but her face was pale. She was sitting cross legged in a chair holding Semyaza. Raphael had placed them in self a healing bubble. Thanks to her being a werewolf the poison in Sonya system didn't stay long, so she was okay. On the other hand for Paxton it wasn't rather the poison but rather the shock of having his wings torn off.

A portal opened up again in the living room. Ross eyes widen as a young woman walked out she had bright orange hair and bright green eyes. She turned and looked at Ross and Kaci. Her eyes darken. The next thing Kaci know he was being pushed down to the floor. He looked up to see the woman had come at him with her claws out. Thanks to Ross pushing him out she missed and ripped the tip of the couch out. Ross, holding a sleeping Azaya, covered her in a soundproof fire barrier. Something he had been working on lately. "Avery back off!" Ross snapped at her. The woman from and jumped back.

"I will not until that thing has been killed! He had tainted your heart and forced you to have a child with him!" Ross sighs "We have been over this before… no one forced me to do anything. I fell in love with Kaci on my own. Get that through your head!" "I refuse to believe it! First I had to get through Paxton and NOW I have to deal with some fallen creature! You were suppose to marry me! We were supposed to have children!" Kaci's eyes widen and stood up "what?!"

"Yeah and I said sorry and get over it. You can have any other man but me. What the hell are you doing here anyways!" Avery frowned. "Mother had asked me to help with Paxton… that half Bastard… I refused but I had no choice." She crossed her arms. "You will be mine Ross. You never last in long relationships. Never had never will so I know for a fact that one day I will get my shot and not half brain hussy will get in my way next time!" She stormed away. Kaci bites his lip "bitch..."

Ross sighs. "Sorry about her… that's Avery. One of Asmodeus daughters. She's always had this obsession with me. Something I don't mind. We were supposed to be wedded and all that jizz jazz… and then I meet you. So, I called the wedding off. So now she hates you but luckily she hates Paxton a lot, lot worse…" Kaci frowned "how come you never told me about her? I though no more secrets... between us?" He asked and went back washing Ross's face.

"Kaci I've been living for a very long time. My secrets have secrets… I can barely remember them all. The thing with Avery isn't really a secret anyways most demons know about it. I mean how would you feel if I told you that you were a side piece? Something I can get easy access to before I got married? Your feed some type of way, right? That's why I didn't say anything. So long as Avery stayed in hell… " kaci sighed and kissed his cheek "still love you... Ross... I was thinking... wanna" he flushed and ross raise his eyebrow at him "wanna what?" Kaci leaned in and whispered in his ear "Elope?" "Sure, let's do it." Ross says bluntly. Kaci's eyes widen and flushed deeply "really?!" Ross smirked "yup" Kaci smiled "you wanna do it know? Leave and come back to check in Paxton and the others?" Then his eyes widen "the rings... we need rings" he whispered. "Stop whispering. You do know everyone in this house has super hearing right." Ross says shaking his head. Kaci pouted "oh shush!"

Ross stood up and opened a portal. "Come on let's go get the rings and get this done." Kaci smiled and poked Azaya "and get her a cute little dress, red or black?" Ross holding Azaya still "mhmm she like black and pink, black and pink" Kaci chucked "we gonna dress up too? Wait where we gonna have it done at?" He asked has they both stepped in the portal and it closed up behind, they walked in the portal realm until Ross opened the other end, they stepped out next to Jess making her jump "Kaci! You found her!" Kaci blinked "you opened one up next to Jess?" Ross looked at him "no..." then hearing Azaya giggle "aahhh!" Kaci sighed "she did it again? She's even messing with your portal know how is she doing it?!" Jess blinked "what happen...?" Aerith rushed over "Russ! Kac!" Jess chucked "I watched your stroller for you" Kaci blinked and gasped "I forgot all about it!"

"It's not hard to tamper with a portal depending on who opened it and it's just a stroller we could have just bought another later. Let's go ahead and do this already." Ross says signing and getting impatient. Kaci nodded has she gently took Azaya and placed her in the stroller "I also left my wallet in here and phone so it's good we came here, see you later Jess" Jess smiled "well have fun whatever you two are gonna do, Aerith time to go home" Aerith Pouted and nodded.

Kaci and Ross walked away with Azaya "you getting impatient Ross? So what store? How about that gothic jewelry store?" Ross hums "they have black bands so sure" Kaci smiled. "The quicker the better. So let's get moving." He says opening up another portal to get to the store.

Alcaeus was In Mikey lap laying on a medical table sleeping his body was failing him even as it tried to repair itself. Valeriea was standing there with her arms cross beside Xavier, Orochi, and Lorelei. "You say Lucifer burned his insides." Xavier nodded. "Quite a show he put on. He got nearly everyone except the child." Valeriea sighs. "I didn't count on Lucifer to come so quickly." Mikey walked over. "Lady Valeriea. If something isn't done he may die…"

Valeriea walked up to Alcaeus and rubbed his head. She chuckled. "This is perfect actually. I've been wanting to separate his ties from his wolf father. His wolf side is holding him back it needs to be removed. Once removed it needs… something else. He needs to feed on more powerful creatures." She glanced at Lorelei. Lorelei jumped and took a step back. Valeriea looked back at Alcaeus. "Do not worry my son…" Lorelei's heart quivered at this. "I will make you stronger then before." She kissed his forehead. "Take her." She says.

Xavier turned to Lorelei. "No! No mother please!" Xavier chuckled. "Sorry young one but you have to be useful somehow. Even if you have to become livestock." Lorelei smacked his hand away. "No! I will not become food for your killing machine! I-If I knew you were like this then… then…" Valeriea turned to her with a dark look. "Then what…?" Lorelei shiver. She opened a portal and ran through it. Valeriea sighs. "Find her and bring her back." Xavier sighs.

"Until then… bring in the other one." Xavier smirked and walked to the back of the lab. He took a few minutes before he walked back with a pair of chains. He pulled on to them and chuckled. With a hard tug he pulled out Cassandra. She was wearing a dark brown dress and chained around her neck, arm, and waist. Her mouth was gagged as Xavier dragged her to the medical bed. Valeriea walked over to her and cupped her cheek. "Cassandra. Dear vampire. I wish to thank you for all your hard work for me however, because you help Thalia get loose from my grasp you have betrayed me and for that you shall be punished. Now… be a good girl and become the food for my son." Valeriea chuckled darkly. Cassandra eyes widen as Alcaeus eyes open and he sat up his mouth opened wide as he jumped on her. She muffled out a scream.

Valeriea chuckled as she watched the carnage. Xavier chuckled. "It's a shame. I planned on using her as my substitute for Thalia but it wouldn't work out. However, once that child Takara is older she will be perfect." Orochi frowned. "Pathetic…you can't capture the woman you want so you settle in a sub." Xavier glared at him. "Says the monster who spilt himself into a mere demon just to get to the woman he wants…and you still can't have her." Orochi eyes glowed bright yellow. "You dare speak to me with such disrespect!"

"Silence!" They both looked at Valeriea. "My child is eating. Taking your bicker elsewhere and bring back Lorelei. Do not make me repeat myself…" Xavier and Orochi frowned but left. Valeriea looked at Mikey. "Prepare the lab for use." Mikey nodded. Valeriea smiled as she watched Alcaeus. "Feast my son, soon your main course will arrive."

Ross looked around the area, they were in the plaza of the Crimson Rose hotel next to a rose archway which was recently new for weddings "why here...?" Kaci looked at him "uncle Gabriel told us to meet him here..." him and Ross where in different clothes, but instead don't tuxedos that just had black skinny jeans collar shorts and blazers over the shirts. Kaci's blazer was white and Ross's blazer was black. Azaya in her stroller was wearing a cute lace tutu pink and black toddler dress with pink toddler sandals on. She was holding a black and pink ring pillow.

"Sorry I'm late" they turn to see Gabriel walk over, Ross sighed "about time let's get this over with the faster we do this the quickly we consulate the marriage" Kaci's eyes widen and blush "Ross!" Gabriel chucked "alright any witnesses?" Kaci blinked "no... we didn't think of that..." Gabriel chucked and sees Deliora walking around "lady Deliora!" She stopped and blinked over to them, she walked over "yes?" Gabriel smiled "would you be a witness to their marriage?" Deliora giggled "of course I aim Kaci's grandmother" Kaci smiled has Deliora reached down and picked up Azaya.

Gabriel nodded "alright then let's began, we gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish. Do you Ross Morningstar to Kaci Meyers has your wife" Kaci flushed 'wife?!' Deliora giggled at kaci's flushness. Ross grinned "I do" Gabriel smiled "Do you Kaci Meyers take Ross Morningstar has your husband?" Kaci smiled "I do" "the rings?" Kaci smiled turned to Azaya still holding the pillow gently taking the rings, Unic black Titanium Wedding band that had a yellow flame ring around them. Ross took one and out it on Kaci's ring finger and Kaci our one on Ross's finger "if anyone objects if these two should not be wed please forever hold your peace?" There was nothing said making Gabriel smile at them "i province you man and wife" Kaci flushed 'wife again...' "will be taking your last name Ross?" Kaci nodded "yes it will be combined" Gabriel nodded "I know produced you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride Ross"

Ross wrapped his arm around Kaci and pulled him close and kissed him. Kaci smiled in the kiss and loaned softly, Deliora giggled and clapped Azaya's little hands making her giggled out loud "mmmmmm...ma!" Kaci's eyes widen breaking the kiss "did she just..." Deliora smiled has Azaya looked at kaci "Mama!" Kaci blushed such a deep red color, Ross started chuckle "awww how cute!" Deliora smiled "well then, follow me you two" Gabriel smiled "well I'm off and boys let your parents know of what you did, Delica would be upset you didn't" he said walking away.

Kaci and Ross sighed but followed Deliora with the stroller. Reaching the counter she handed Ross Azaya and moved behind it moving a worker out of the way, typing in the computer they watched has she took a keycard and swiped it "room 457, the honeymoon sweet is all yours for the night I will watch Azaya for you" Kaci smiled that you grandma!"

Deliora smiled "You are welcome" she walked around the counter and handed Ross the keycard "Know go on and have a lovely night" Kaci flushed and Ross chuckled, he leaned down and kissed Azaya on the forehead "Night my little princess" She smiled "Papa!" Kaci chuckled and leaned down also and kissed her also on the forehead "night sweetie see" she giggled "Mama!" Ross and Kaci walked off holding hands heading to the honeymoon suite. Deliora smiled at them and strolled off with Azaya to her room.

At Jess's, Chida and Jin had arrived when she got home with the kids. In the Livingroom, Jess was upstairs putting Klaus down for his nap. Aerith was playing with Miles and Luna. Chida and Jin chuckled at them "So cute" Deacon walked through the living room and stopped to see them. He frowned "What you two doing here?" Chida frowned at him "visiting Jess" Deacon frowned more at Chida "you look like him…" Chida blinked "you mean like my twin Rick?" Deacon sighed "yes your dead twin and that clone of him, you may be his twin and with this wolf because has I always know that even a twin can be a reincarnation" he said walking away. Chida frowned at him, Jin sighed and rubbed his back "Don't listen to him" Chida looked at him "He's right though… its been documented before…"

"you having nothing to worry about" they turned to Michael "your strings of fate aren't connected to Jess like a soul mate, it's more friendship and love" Chida smiled "Really?" Michael nodded "so you have nothing to worry about" Aerith noticed and smiled at him "Mike!" Michael smiled "Hey there sweetie, you want some fruit for a snack?" Aerith's eyes widen "Yes!" Luna and Miles looked at each other and they nodded and looked at Michael "Yes!" Chida and Jin chuckled . Michael smiled and walked away to the kitchen.

Jess walked over from finishing putting Klaus to sleep "well he's done for a nap" she said sitting down next to Chida and Jin. Jin chuckled "So how are you doing Jess?" Jess sighs softly "tired" Chida chuckled "well taking care of two kids is a stressful, trust us" Jin nodded "but we love them both" Jess smiled "I love my children also, Aerith and Klaus mean everything to me I'm blessed to have them" she chuckled watching Aerith and Luna at the plushie's.

At Danni's, she was busy drying out Zane's hair. He was giggling watching cartoons. Frank was in the kitchen. "Giving baths to my children are one of the hardest thing in life. I wonder why." Danni says sighing.

Just then they heard a knock at the door. Danni puts Zane down on the couch. Another knock was heard more impatiently. This made Danni frown. "I'm coming!" She yelled. She opened the door and her frowned turned into a glare. Frank was coming from the kitchen to see who was banging at the door. Zane pops his head up from the couch. "Door!" Frank chuckled and walked to the door where Danni was.

There he saw a dark skin woman with long blonde hair and red eyes. She was wearing a Light green dress and hold a folder. Behind her was a young child with purple hair and tan skin. She was looking down and wearing old and torn clothes. Danni growled at the woman. "What the hell are you doing here Kat!? How dare you show your face to me!" Kat rolled her eyes. "Whatever wolf. Look, I'm here because of Dante." "If your looking for money then go else were. I'm happily married with another man now." Kat smirked. "Hoo…to find another man to put up with you? Shocking…" She looked up and down at Frank. "This is what you settle with Danni? Sad…" Danni glared at her. Frank bites his lip "Excuse me?"

"Moving on I'm not here for money. Word has spread of Dante's disappearance so I'm writing him off as dead. So in that case all his money he left to me is mine now." "What!? That's not what's written in Dante's will! All his money and lands go to his older daughter! MY daughter!" Kat shrugs. "Well Danni…when you leave a man, he tends to change his mind on who he wants to leave what with." She chuckled. "Once you were out of the picture for good, he changed his will and left everything to me." Danni gripped her fist.

"Anyways, I'm leaving this gosh forsaken place and going traveling. I didn't want the lands Dante had so I sold them back to your family if it makes you happy. Everything he gave me I sold and got more money. Now its just one more thing I need to get rid of."

She held out a folder. Danni snatched it away and opened it. "…custody papers?" Kat grabbed the young girl and pulled her harshly to Danni and Frank. "This is Izzy, Dante's daughter." Danni's eyes widen. "What? He had another child!? With you!?" Danni looked down at the child. "Why is she in rags and it smells like she hasn't had a bath in weeks!?" Kat crossed her arms. "Does it matter what the child looks or smell like? Do you want her or not? I was either going to dump her on the streets or give her to some hungry man or something…" Danni was disgusted by what she was hearing. Frank took the papers and went through them.

"You are the same bitch you always were. I will never understand why Dante cheated on me with the likes of you…then again…he's always had a thing for people with red eyes…" "Come on Danni! Do you want the brat or not! My plane is leaving in an hour and I'm not taking her with me. No one else wants her and I can't get in contact with Lily." The girl bit her lip and trembled. Danni sighs. "You are a horrible woman…" She looked at Frank. "What do you say honey? We have room for one, right?" Frank closed the folder and he closed his eyes "Mhmmm yes we do… we haven't been able to move in our house because all the stuff that's been happening luckily this week we will be moving, so yes we have the room and Izzy was it?" She kept her head down but she nodded.

Frank smiled and knelled down has his angelic aura appeared and the girls eyes widen has Frank patted her head has his aura wrapped around her, it was healing her and Frank was going through her memories. Frowning he stood up and narrowed at Kat "you have been abusing her" Danni's eyes widen "WHAT?!" Kat huffed and crossed her arms "You have no proof I did such a thing" Frank grinned "I'm half angel, I read her memories. If I were you I would run, run and run because soon has the magical council finds out that you abused a magical child you will be dealt with and I will let Oichi know of what you did to her little sister" he said picking up Izzy. Zane peaked from behind Frank and Danni and frowned at Kat "Bad Lady!"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Really Danni. Your threatening me with your daughter? Please…have fun taking care of that waste of space. I have no time for it." She flipped her hair and turned around to walk away. It took a lot for Danni not to rip Kat's hair right out of her head. She picked Zane up and closed the door.

Izzy had slipped away from Frank and banked herself into a corner. She slide to floor holding her knees close to her. Danni frowned at this and walked to her. She gets on her knees. "Izzy dear? My name is Danni. I'm a really good friend of your dad's." Izzy frowned. "…Dad's dead…its my fault…" "No, no he is not dead sweetie. He is just really busy helping your older sister. Nothing he does is your fault ever. No matter what Kat told you." Izzy tears up. Zane blinks at her. "Hi!" He says waving.

Izzy looks at him. "This is my son, Zane. He will be your little brother, and this is my husband Frank." She points to Frank. Frank smiled "Hello Izzy"

"You have nothing to fear okay? So why don't we take a bath and get you into some fresh clothes. Frank makes really good food to. Then we can call Oichi so you can meet her. I'm sure she will be thrilled to learn she has another sister, oh and she can make the cutest clothes for you!" Danni put Zane down. He walked up to her and sniffed her. "Ew!" Danni shot him stern look. He gasps and puts his head down shaking. Danni sighs and reached out and took Izzy's hand. "You will have to ignored Zane's bluntness, it's a habit of his. Come on." Zane pouted. "I help!" He runs after her. Zach chuckled and then frowned taking out his phone calling Ravenswood Police while looking at the folder "yes this is Frank Valkyrie, can I speak with Detective Rushfull please?" he waited for about couple moments until the other line picked "Brian, it's frank I need to you look at a Kat Williams, she left her daughter Izzy with us… She is dante's daughter, Oichi's half sister…. Yes… I read her memories, she's been abusing Izzy. I'm pressing charges, she just left, she mention that she needed to catch a plane so find her and arrest her. Thank you" he hanged up. He looked back down at the papers and frowned 'what kind of mother would do such a thing to her child…?'

Danni was running a bath for Izzy, Zane kept running back and forth throwing bath toys in there. Izzy was standing by the sink. A smile came to her face as she watched Zane throw more toys in and rush back to his room to grab one. Danni chuckled until Zane came back and started taking his clothes off. "Zane no! This bath isn't for you." Zane gasp and looked shocked at this. Izzy had to hold back laughter from his shocked expression. The image she had in her head made it even funnier.

Danni smiled at her. "You will have to excuse Zane. He loves to take baths, its just getting him out is a big issue and he also…" Zane removed his clothes and tossed them and ran out the bathroom laughing. "…likes taking his clothes off…a habit he gets from his uncle." Zane ran past the door laughing more. Izzy let a giggle escapes her lips. Danni laughs. "As you can see its never a dull moment here. Now come on. Get out of those dirty clothes and come take a bath."

The next day, Kaci and Ross walked to Deliora's apartment suite in the hotel. Both holding hands and feeling amazing after last night. Reaching the room, Ross knocked on the door and the door opened, Deliora smiled "hey you two come on in, she's in playing" she said stepping aside, kaci and ross both walked in and went to the living area and see's Azaya playing with Dema, Kaci's Demon cat that has been missing" Kaci's eyes widen "Dema!" Dema's ears perked up and meowed and walked over to him, Kaci smiled "where have you been!? We thought you ran away" Deliora smiled "She appeared here last night, she was watching over Azaya while she was sleeping" Kaci reached down and picked her up "Dema where have you been?" he looked at Ross and Ross chuckled "Down in hell apparently, it seems she was never able to get out and was able to last night…. Maybe it was from when my dad… summon his demons…" Kaci blinked "I see Azaya walked over "Kitty!" Kaci smiled "her fourth word!" Deliora chuckled "She can speak much more she just chooses not too" Kaci blinked "really?" Azaya pouted "Kitty!" Ross laughed "She wants her kitty" Kaci smiled and put Dema down and Dema rubbed against Azaya "Well I think it's time to go check on Paxton and the others, ready Azaya" Azaya blinked and smiled brightly "SEM! PAX!"

Kaci grabbed both Dema and Azaya. Ross opened a portal to Paxton's house and they walked through.

They appeared outside the house making Ross frowned. "He must have closed off the portals to prevent anyone else to get inside…" Ross looked around at the yard. Everything was cleaned and normal like nothing ever happened. Even the large crack in the ground was gone. They walked to the door and knocked on it.

They heard the door unlocked and saw Ty at the door. Ross frowned. "What are you…" Ty slammed the door in their faces. Ross's eyes twitched. "I'll kill him…" The door opened again this time by Sonya. She looked better but she looked like she had been crying. "Oh…hey. Come on in." She lets them in and closed the door behind them. They headed to the living room were Semyaza was sitting on his play mat eating fruit. Ty was sitting on the couch watching Tv. "Why is Ty here?" Sonya frowned. "Well…Marie came looking for her brother and you were gone so she called Ty over." Ross sighs. "I had a reason to…beside there wasn't more that I could do here with dad mad at me and all. How is Pax and Nysa? Marcellus to." Kaci looked at him. "Who is Marcellus?" "That's what dad named my brother."

Sonya was about to answer until Lucifer walked out. "I see your back…" Ross looked down. "Dad I…" Lucifer walked past him and headed for the kitchen. Ross sighs. 'Still mad at me…' "Pax…is in a coma." Ross head snapped up and looked at Sonya who had a sad expression on her face. "The trauma from having her wings ripped off and the poison was just to much for him." She grabbed her arm. "They got the poison out and his wounds are healing. Raphael said despite having them ripped off his wings can grow back but…he doesn't know when he will wake up." She tears up but wipes them away. "I'm sure he will wake up soon. Nysa is up and Marie is with her now." She heads to the kitchen with Lucifer. Ross rubs the back of his neck. He could feel the tension in the house. "I guess…everyone is mad at me…"

Kaci bites his lip and puts down dema and Azaya "I guess we can wait for telling everyone, not everyone is mad at you… it's not your fault… it's no ones fault" I'll go find Marie, stay here with Azaya and Dema" he said and walked off. Ross sighs softly and sat down putting his head back closing his eyes. Azaya blinked up at him but stood up 'papa…' she turned to the kitchen 'pop pop…' she manage to sneak away, Dema's eyes widen and followed her to watch over her.

Kaci finding Nya's room, he knocked on the door. The door open, Marie blinked at him "Kaci…?" Kaci smiled down at her "your brother is downstairs; don't be mad at him Marie we had our reasons to leave" he looked at Nysa "how are you feeling auntie?"

Nysa was propped up and rubbing her belly. She smiled. "Me and Marcellus are fine. Though the poison has temporarily paralyzed my legs for the moment. Lu said the affects will wear off soon. Marie bit her lip and backed up. She balled her fist and looked down to the floor. Her demon powers started to pour out. "You…where did you and Ross go…while Paxton, mom and my little brother were sitting here fighting for their life…" Kaci frowned at her "Marie…"

"Marie sweetie calm down. Remember what I said." Nysa says. Marie's eyes turned dark red as two shadows appeared behind her. Kaci backed up to see a thin demon with a hollow mask and long horns wearing a maids outfit. Beside him was a demon with a white mask and black horns and large red eyes and also dressed in a maids outfit. "Marie sweetie…it's okay. Please put your familiars back." Nysa says. Kaci eyes widen "Marie stop it…"

Maire bite her lip. "Mama almost didn't make it…we don't know if the poison could effect my baby brother…I was sacred and wanted Ross to be here with us as a family but…he was gone when I came back…I tried calling him through the portals but I couldn't reach him. How could you take him away when mother and Paxton was here suffering!" She yelled. Her demon familiars looked at Kaci ready to attack on command. Kaci's eyes widen "Marie!"

Nysa frowned and reached out and grabbed Marie's arm. "That's enough Marie…you don't need to be angry for my sake. Me and your brother are just fine okay?" Tears ran down Marie's cheeks as her anger subsided. She rushed to Nysa and put her face on her tummy crying. Nysa rubbed her back. Nysa looked at Kaci. "Tensions are running very just from her and Lu. Please tell Ross that once everything calms down, I would like to see him to. He isn't the blame for any of this and I hope he knows that. Kaci frowned and nodded "Of course… once everything is calmed down we will explain…"

In the kitchen Azaya stepped in, she blinked around to see Lucifer at the Fridge, she huffed out and walked around the counter, right behind him she grabbed his pants leg making him jump and look down to see her, she blinked up at him but remembering last night and his demon face came to her mind making her eyes widen and tears started to form. Lucifer felt her fear for him as she backed up slightly closing her eyes and started to shake. She than screamed so loudly "NOO! Not POP!" her scream made Ross rush into the kitchen fast. Lucifer simply turned back around and started on some lunch for Nysa.

Ross frowned and picked up Azaya. "Dad what did you…" "She came in here on her own." Lucifer says. "Dad…are…look I'm sorry about Nysa and Paxton I didn't think…" "That's right you didn't think and because of it your brother might have side effects from that poison." "You don't think I already feel crappy about this!? I didn't know he would…" Ross sighs. "I'm sorry…" Lucifer kept cooking. "Make sure you speak to Nysa and apologize to her. Now get out of my sight." He says. Ross looks down. "…Yes father…" He picked up Azaya and walked out of the kitchen. Reaching the living room, Kaci was standing there "Ross… Marie is mad at us…. She almost had her demon familiars attach me…" Ross frowned "Azaya is scared of father…." Kaci's eyes widen "She is?" Ross nodded bouncing Azaya slightly "do you think I should go and talk to Marie?" Kaci frowned "It's up to you… here give me Azaya" Ross nodded and handed Azaya over to him. Dema followed Ross jumped up on the couch and meowed. Kaci sat down "It's up to you love"

Ross crossed his arms and looked at Ty who was playing with Semyaza. "Ty come with me." He says." "Bug off. Not my fault Marie is mad at you." "Well she won't attack me if you're with me." Ty ignored him as Semyaza giggled. "You really are just like your brother…" Ross says. "Look, you left at a critical time. I get you and your…whatever you would call Kaci to you…need your couple time but Ms. Nysa didn't almost make it. Marie came down her crying for you because she felt like this was all her fault. She needed you and she couldn't reach you. That's facts." Ross frowned and looked down. "So, I should just leave?"

"You can if you want and wait till everything is calmed down. Paxton hasn't woken up yet so I guess whatever you two have to say can wait till then." Semyaza clapped and then waved to Ross. Ross smiled and waved back. "I guess your right for a ten-year-old. I don't want Azaya to be around this tension. I guess it's best to come back when everything has settled." He sighs. "I'm going to go check on Pax and then we are leaving." Kaci nodded "Alright"

Ross headed to Paxton room were Sonya was sitting down a glass of water for Raphael. "Hey…how is he?" Ross asked. Raphael smiled and looked at Paxton who was laying on his stomach. "He is fine. He will wake up soon. He wouldn't leave Sonya and Semyaza alone for to much longer." Ross smiled. "That's good…look um…I'm…" "You don't have to apologize Ross. Marie did enough for the both of you." Sonya sat on the bed next to Paxton and rubbed his head. "I'm sorry you had to walk in all this tension though. I would have told you to stay away for a bit, but I get it. Congratulations to you incase no one else will say it to you in this house." Ross nods. "Thanks…about father…" "He will get over it. Once Nysa and the baby are up out of here, he will calm down. Nysa won't have him be to angry much longer. This will be nothing but a mere memory eventually." Ross frowned. "You think so?"

Raphael crossed his arms. "Remember when you burned down half of his research books on lost ancient weapons?" Ross shook. "I thought he would roast me alive…he did try actually. He really loved his research and he went though hell and high water to get it. I messed up that time and burned it because I was bored…" Raphael laughed. "Eventually he got over it right?" Ross nodded. "See, there are many times with Lucifer was pissed at you but he got over it. Don't allow this to put worry on your heart. Deep down your father still and will always love you. Never forget it." Ross nodded. "Thank you…" He walked up to Paxton and rubbed his cheek. "Wake up soon Pax…" He then left and went to the living room where Kaci was. He opened a portal. "Let's go…"

April 10th came, by River and Terry. River had gone into labor, Terry was freaking out because she in pain, she was changing into her dragon forum. Gulping "River you alright?" River sharply turned to him "DO I look ALRIGHT?!" she growled at him. Reina and Kaname stepped in "Terry come on, dragon labor is dangerous… Reina and Terrance can handle this" he said has Terrance stepped in, Reina smiled "alright River lets get you ready" River growled "I want them out…" Terry sighed. Terrance pat his shoulder and smiled "Leave it to me." Terry nodded. Kaname taking Terry out, Nia was out in the living room and she looked at Terry "you wont be able to be in there?" Terry shook his head "No…"

In the bedroom, River was know fully in her dragon form laying down in pain "It hurts…" Renia gently smoothed "I know sweetie, terrance has to use a special metal that can cut dragon skin" she said had Terrance put on gloves then took out a scalpel "Renia give her the shot" Reina nodded and grabbed the needle and gently injected her with it on her hip, River's eyes shut from the slight pinch. Within couple of minutes River was feeling no pain "Alright she's ready" Reina said, Terrance started to do the C-Section on River.

Terry was sitting beside Nia as he waited. She smiled. "I thought you would be sweating bullets. Becoming a first time father can be scary sometimes." Terry smiled back at her. "Dad is in there with her so I know they will be okay." Nia pokes his cheek. "You know…when you were born your dad cried." "Really? I thought he wasn't there…" "He was allowed to see me during your birth. I thought he would fill the room up with water the way he was crying ahaha. It was cute." Terry chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Thanks for being here with me mom."

At Jess's, Kaci and Ross where over with Azaya. Kaci holding Klaus who was just looking around. Jess was staring at them with widen eyes "You two Eloped…?!" Kaci smiled "Yeah, it feel good to be Kaci Darken Meyers Morningstar" Ross chuckled "Know no one will try and take you" Jess smiled "So what made you two decided to Elope?" Kaci blinked and flushed with pout "That bitch demon who wants to steal him away from me… plus I've been thinking about it for months…. I was just nervous to ask" Jess giggled "Awww so who is this bitch demon?" Kaci bites his lip "his ex finance Avery…." Jess's eyes widen "ex… finance….?" She looked at Ross as Aerith rushed over with Azaya with a teacup for Ross "Dwrink!" Aerith smiled, Azaya giggled clapping her hand "Papa! DWINK!" Ross to the cup. "Thanks Princess, I'm sure it takes amazing." He takes a sip and hands it back to her and hums out. "Yum. Can I get another cup please?" the girls giggled and rushed away.

Ross smiles then frown. "Well Avery is a special case. She's always wanted me and to shut her up I agreed to the marriage. Not like it would do any good. I can have as many wives as I want so I'd still sleep around even if she caught me." He chuckled. "Just be lucky that she wants to kill Paxton a lot more then bothering you." Kaci pouted "Like hell I will let her touch Azaya's godfather!"

Back at Terry and River's, baby cries echoed though the house making Terry shot up quickly, Nia smiled "It seems their here" she giggled. Terry was feeling excited to see his girls. Not long, the door opened and Terrance stepped out holding two bundles wrapped in a soft pink blanket "Terry, your girls. Valora and Esme" Terry smiled and went to him taking the twins. "Is River okay?" Terrance nodded. "She's getting cleaned up." Terry looked down at the girls and smiled brightly. "Aw, so cute." Nia says. "I was hoping you shed some tears like your dad." Terrance blushed. "You didn't tell him that did you!?" Nia giggled. Terry laughed. "This is best day of my life."

On April 16th, in the kingdom of Xacron. News reporters from around the world had gathered there for the last two days to hear an important announcement from Ronnie.

In his room, Ronnie sighs as two maids helped with his royal attire. Today he was stepping down. He was retiring from his position as King and handing the title to Oichi. After the attack on his home and the death of Faye he no longer felt that he was in a right mind frame to led.

A knock was heard at his door, it open and Thaila walked in. "Ronnie are you ready?" The maids bow's and quickly left the room. Ronnie looks at her. "Somewhat…" Thalia walked up to him and brushed his jacket off. "If you do not think it is time you can always call it off." "No, Oichi has already accepted her role as a ruler and leader and with Sakamoto's and the families support, I think she will be fine. Of course, I will not leave her out to dry. I will be here if she needs me." Thalia smiled. "I see." Her hands ran down his arm and to his hand. She holds it and brings it up. "Ronnie. I know we had this talk before…and I think you know my feelings very well." Ronnie frowned. "I know the pain of losing a loved one and I know the feeling of not being able to do anything about it but, do not let yourself sink into that dark hole." She squeezed his hand. "I do not want you to walk a dark path."

She looks up at him and places his hand on her cheek. His eyes widen a bit. "Your hands are very warm my King. Lady Faye was lucky to have a husband like you. She would not want you to suffer like this. She would want you to find happiness just like I wish for my son." Ronnie frowns and rubs his thumb across her cheek. He then moved away from her. "Thank you for your kind words Lady Thalia…." He looked down at his hand and then his missing arm. "The pain is unbearable and every day I blame myself. If I would have just killed Dorian, then…she would still be here. She wouldn't have missed Danni's wedding, or the twins being born. She doesn't have the chance to see any of her grandchildren's wedding one day…I'm nothing but a cursed beast…I bring ruin to everything that I touch, and I'm not fit to find any happiness." Thalia frowned and walked up to him. She reached up and grabbed his cheeks with her hands.

"Do not say that Ronnie. You are a special being to this world. Yes, you were created at the cost of your clan, but look what you have an achieved since then. You are not a cursed beast. Do you understand me?" She rubbed his left cheek. She then stepped back. "Forgive me if I seem to forward but…if you cannot find someone to heal the wounds of your heart…then maybe you will let me try?" Ronnie was a bit stun at her words. She then shook her head. "That is only if you haven't found someone yet. I will not stand in your way if you have someone in mind. Please think about it. I can't stand by and watch a man such as yourself walk alone. If no one wishes to walk by your side, then I would be happy to do so. I will leave you to get ready for the press conference." She turns around and quickly walks out the door. Ronnie sighs and rubs his head. Outside the door, Thalia could feel her heart racing. 'It has been a while since I felt this way…' She rubbed her redden cheeks. 'If Lady Deliora isn't able to claim your heart…would I have a shot?' She sighs and walked away to get Seth.

Deliora wearing a A-Line Halter Backless Burgundy Lace Prom Dress with Split back and black heels her dragons breath royal brooch was pinned on her dress and walked through the hallways, a guard was showing her to Ronnie. Seeing Thaila she smiled "Hello Lady Thaila" "Good day Lady Deliora. How are you faring?" Deliora smiled "I'm fine, how are you Lady Thaila?"

"Fine as well. They day is about to be busy so I must make sure my son is prepared for anything. You know how reporters can get." Deliora chuckled "That's, well I must be going it was good to see you again old friend" she walked away with the guard. Thalia headed to Seth's room.

Reaching the door, the guard knocked on the door "Lord Ronnie, you have a visitor" he said as he opened the door and Deliora stepped in, she smiled sweetly at him and flushed to see him "Hello Ronnie" The maids were back in the room helping to straight out his jacket. One of them was blushing as she held a red cloth in her arms. Mesmerized by Ronnie. "Hello Deliora. I thought I caught your scent lingering around here. I didn't expect you to be here honestly." Deliora chuckled and stepped over gently moved the maids over and straightens jacket perfectly then took the red cloth and gently put it over his shoulder, the maids frowned at her. Deliora hummed softly "Mhmmm, mhmm" Ronnie blinked at her, she smiled "There prefect like always"

One of the maids bit her lip. "That goes around his waist my lady…please allow us to do our job…" "Its fine." Ronnie says. "But my lord…that belongs to Lady Faye. She loved seeing around your waist did she not?" "As long as I have it one me it didn't matter where it was. Do not speak like you know what she likes." The maid frowned and lowers her head. "My apologizes…" "Leave." Ronnie says. The maids sigh out and quickly left. Deliora frowned "I'm sorry Ronnie…"

The door opened and Jackal walked in. "My lord the time grows near. Are you ready?" He looked at Deliora. "Oh my, and here I thought you were going to be alone forever my lord. Shall I come back in a later time." He says teasingly. "Very funny Jackal…" Ronnie says sighing. "She was just helping me with my jacket." Deliora flushed "Oh my sons send their wishes, they could not attend. Rose has caught a blood cold, vampires get them sometimes. Do you mind if I company you Ronnie?" She flushed more. "You are welcome to. You will be standing alongside Thalia and the others as I speak to the reporters."

Jackal laughs. "Even so my lord. It makes me very happy that you are at least trying to move on. It gives me some hope that you won't be alone for too much longer. As your longest advisor and closest friend, I am rooting on you!" Ronnie's eyes twitched. "I'm assuming you are here to get me for the news reports?" Jackal smiles. "Yes sir. Terrance and Terry are here to escort you to the front." Ronnie nodded. "Then let's get this show over with. It is time for me to finally rest from this title…" Deliora smiled and gently took his hand "rest would be good, I felt relieved when I gave the throne to Zach, Oichi will be great Queen Ronnie"

At Danni's and Frank, Danni was sitting in the living room with Chaz and Nia. They were waiting for Ronnie's press conference to start. Zane was taking a nap on Chaz lap. Izzy walked out wearing a light purple sweater dress Oichi made for her and sat on the floor next to Danni. "What do you think he wants to say?" Nia asked. Chaz sighs. "He is retiring sis but not everyone knows that he is passing the title to Oichi. Not that I mind since I don't want it. I'm more worried about how other clans and kings will see it. Some didn't like the idea of being led by a female wolf even if she is blood." Danni frowned. "I didn't want her to take this title. I just wanted a normal life for her." She sighs. Chaz and Nia smiled at her. "Oichi made this choice on her own sis. You did everything you could so for now let's just support her in whatever she does." Danni nods. "Yes, I know."

"M-Ms Danni?" They looked down at Izzy who blushed and looked down. Danni smiled. "It's okay sweetie. Did you want something?" "Um…why won't some of them like Oichi?" Chaz crossed his arms. "Well…some men don't like being led by a woman. They see it as weak and thinks a woman can't lead. Their only place is to care for the pups and raise a family. Of course, that because some clans are stuck in their own ways such as the Glimmer wolf tribe." Nia shivered. "That clan…they are known for being very ruthless and barbaric. Father has had trouble with them in the past, but they had calmed down a bit from what I heard." Chaz nodded. "They have a new leader. He will be at the peace treaty sighing." "What about the Alistair clan?" Danni asked. "Hmm…that clan had some questionable connections to dad, so he has always kept them close. I'm sure Jethro wants the alliance between them to stay strong even if he must align himself with Oichi. I'm sure the other clans in the east do not have an issue with it. Its just those two I am worried about." Izzy looked a little lost and it made Chaz laugh. "Sorry. I gave you to much huh. I guess to sum it up men don't like it when women are in charge." Izzy frowned. "That's stupid…" Danni chuckled. "It is but your sister is stronger than those fools and she has some pretty strong bodyguards as well as a overprotective husband."

At Zach and Dawn's, Kaci, Ross, Dustin and Joseph where over with their girls. Azaya was standing in front of Bella has Ross was holding her, she had sparkling eyes. Kaci chuckled "your little cousin is so cute yeah?" Azaya nodded "baby!" Zach walking in "Rose is asleep, gave her some meds" Dustin and Zach frowned "You sure it will be safe for Azaya and Bella to be here with Rose being sick… they are both half vampire" Zach nodded "They will be safe, Dawn put a spell over Rose to keep it from spreading"

Ross was lost in his own thoughts as he held Bella. Joseph was fidgeting around. Danni had told him about the press conference. He didn't really keep up to date on his royal side of the family but he was worried how it would affect the family once Ronnie step down. Danni didn't really give him much information other then he was retiring. He sighed mentally. 'She never tells me the whole story.'

Paxton and Sonya were sitting in the living room with Semyaza, Maire, Ty, and Raphael to watch the press conference. "I wonder what's going to happen to King Ronnie…" Sonya says sighing. Paxton smiles while holding Semyaza. "He will be fine. I'm sure he knows what he is doing." Marie pouted. "Pax are you sure you should be out of bed?" "I'm fine Maire. I promise. I can't lay in bed all day every day." Marie looked at him sadly. "But…" "I promise I'm okay. The moment I feel bad I will go lay down okay?" Marie smiled and nodded.

Down in hell, Lucifer was in his chambers. Nysa was sleeping and placed on bed rest. She was going on 30 weeks now. Lucifer was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for the conference. Since he had been busy hunting Orochi he wasn't to kept up in the times. Nysa had told him about this, and he wanted to see what Ronnie had to say. To his knowledge Faye's soul wasn't in heaven and nor was it in hell. It might be trapped between the two or the reaper might have her but why would he have her soul? He shook his head. He looked back at Nysa and smiled. He reached over and rubbed her stomach making her sigh out. Turning back to the TV he waited, eager to hear what Ronnie had to say.

In Valeriea's Manor, she was also waiting for the conference. Out of curiosity she wanted to see how badly she broke Ronnie. She chuckled as she sips on her wine. "It is such a wonderful sight to see a broken being." The door opened and Xavier walked in. "Witch! I demand to know what the hell you think you are doing!" Valeriea sighs. "Why are you screaming? Talk normally." "You told me that you could help me get back into power!" Xavier frowns at her calming his voice down. "All you been doing is researching meaningless things. How will this give me my kingdom back and Thalia." Valeriea crossed her legs. "For a vampire you sure do have low hearing. I could have sworn I already told you what I planned to do." "Come again…" Xavier says. "By using Alcaeus I will create a being even more powerful then Orochi."

Xavier put his hands in his pockets. "Okay but, How does this supposed to help me get back into power…" Valeriea chuckled and glanced at him and gave him a dark smirk. "Together my dear vampire, we can create the ultimate being. All you have to do is swear to me until its complete."

She held her hand out. "With our creation you can take over Seth's kingdom, claim your bride and I can have my wish of destroying all human life among something else that I deeply want. Do we have a deal?" Xavier looked at her hand and then smirked. "I see…until then witch. You better not cross me…" He grabbed her hand but as soon as he did a dark light surrounded him and a painful shock went through his body. His hand started to burn as his veins turned black. He screams out in pain until Valeriea finally let go. He dropped to his knee, holding his burning hand. He looked at it see her mark burned into his hand. "What is this!?" He glared at her. Valeriea leans back into her chair. "You now belong to me. That mark is my new symbol and you are the third to be marked." Xavier growled at her. "You witch! I'll kill you! You think you can control me like some pawn!" He tried to attack her, but his body stopped and slammed into the floor.

Valeriea grabbed her glass and sips it. "Foolish Vampire…it is useless to disobey me now. Now that I have lost Terrance, Cassandra, Thalia, and my own daughter, I need another to do my bidding." She chuckled. "Until my plans are done you will be my slave." Xavier bares his fangs. "You will not command me!" Valeriea chuckles. "How cute. For your first task I want you to find Lorelei like I told you before." Xavier tried to reject her command, but his body wasn't listening to him. The mark on his hand forced his body to get up and leave. "I will have your head for this woman! I swear it on the death bed of my clan!" He yelled. "Yes, yes…shout all your petty threats you like. It will do nothing." She says looking back at the press conference.

At Jess's, she was sitting on the couch with Deacon and Michael, they had the TV waiting for Ronnie and his press conference. Aerith was taking her lap on her round nap foam mattress. Deacon was holding Klaus "So the old wolf is gonna step down? Good" Jess shut him a glare "Shut up already, stop treating my friend wish such disrespect!" Deacon's eyes widen and then growled "That's Regina talking isn't?" Jess bites her lip "we are the same person Deacon, she's always awake with in me" Michael sighed "shhh, it's starting"

At Xacron Ronnie and Deloria was walking to the patio in the back of the castle. There was already a crowd of people that were waiting for him along with tv camera's that were being cast around the world. Seth's guards kept them from get to close. While they walked to the patio, Terrance flew down walking behind him. Terry also dropped down and walked along side Terrance both wearing similar attire to Ronnie.

On the side Oichi and Sakamoto was standing with Seth and Thalia. Oichi was wearing a long royal blue lace gown. Her hair was cut down to her shoulders. All the kids were in the room with Rinko and Octavius. Thalia squeezed her hands together seeing Deloria walk out with Ronnie. 'I wish that was me…' Seth glanced at her and then back at Ronnie and Deloria. He sighed mentally. 'Great…he's stolen my mother's heart as well…cheeky wolf…' Ronnie stopped, and Jackal walked up. "Lady Deloria, this way please." Deliora nodded and followed Jackel.

Cameras were snapping photos of Ronnie as he walked up to the podium. The reports there had their mics up. Some were from Ravenswood, some were from his other territories, and others from across the world. He closed his eyes and sighs. Everything but the camera's clicking went silent. Ronnie's eyes opened. "Greetings, I am King Ronnie Tobias Tanaka. I come here today to release a very important message that will not only affect me but all of my people as well. As you know my kingdom, was destroyed by the dark witch Valeriea. In the crossfire, my wife, Faye, was killed by my brother Dorian. With the events that followed and the learning of my birth right my mind has not been settled." He squeezes the podium. "I have not been able to recover from my failures as a King. Every night has been an uphill battle for me. I no longer can handle my position as king and my people deserve a strong leader who can relate to them in better ways then I ever could."

A reporter frowned and waved her hand. "King Ronnie! What do you mean by your failures as a King! Why do you see the fit to give up your title now!?" Seth frowns and step frowned. "Leave your questions till the end or you shall be thrown out." Ronnie held his hand up. "It's fine…" He looked at the reporter. "As a King, it is my duty to keep those under my care safe. The masses do not know of the sacrifices that we Kings make to keep that true. To keep this title of mine, I had to kill my very best friend. I forced my daughter into a marriage she did not want for sake of my selfish plans, I kept my oldest granddaughter locked away from the world because I was scared of what her powers could do untamed…I have caused a lot of pain and grief to my family alone just to keep my people and others safe. I have many burdens that still live with me to this day…but the lost of my kingdom, most of my people, and my wife…" He went silent for a bit as he closed his eyes, holding in his pain. Oichi frowned. "Grandpa…" 'Ronnie…it will be okay…' Thalia says looking closing at him. Deliora softly looks at him "Ronnie… it's alright"

Ronnie opens his eyes and looks back into the crowd. "I have lived for a very long time. I'm sure most would not believe how long I have been living. My part in history is finish and I have done my best to make my clan as good as it could be. It is now time for me to pass on the torch. I waited until she became of proper age so that she may fully understand the duties that she will be taking on. As of today, I King Ronnie, King of the Eastern clan wolf clans, officially step down as King and give my title to my granddaughter Oichi Yamamoto." Eyes widen as reporters started to asks questions left and right.

At Paxton's and Sonya they were looking at the Tv with widen eyes. "W-wait so does that mean Oichi is Queen now!?" Sonya asked. "I believe it does. I didn't think Ronnie would actually retire." Paxton says. Raphael frowned. "It just goes to show you how badly his mental health is. Ronnie is a superb being, but I don't think his mind was strong enough to watch his people die and he could do nothing about it…then there is lady Faye…She was his connection to this world. Back then, even with Regina's help, Ronnie has always seemed so lost. I'm always sadden at some point on how his life played out." Paxton sighs. "I can't imagine how much he is being eaten alive by his own guilt, by things he could have let go."

Jess's eyes widen "Oichi… Queen…" Michael chuckled "you think she would make a good queen?" Jess smiled and looked at Michael "Of course, she will be such amazing Queen of her people" Deacon sighed at this.

At Zach's, Zach had turned on the TV just in time and the boys where looking in shock. Azaya pointed to the Tv has Oichi's face came on "CHI!" "Oichi queen now…" Dustin muttered, Kaci nodded "Wow, Oichi queen of her people, amazing" Ross snapped out his thoughts and stood up quickly making Bella's eyes wide. "What!? That little vixen! If she was going to be crowned a simple call was all she needed to do so I can be there. Oooo I'll make sure to pinch her cheeks until they are red." He pouted until he heard a giggle. He looked in his arms to see Bella smiling. Joseph was stun at this. 'Oichi? A Queen!?'

Lucifer frowned. "This is all my fault…I let his people die…" He sighs until he felt Nysa lean against him. "Oh love…Ronnie does not blame you. If I were in your situation, I would have done the same. We may be demons, but we still have hearts and feelings. All of us have something important we care about. We aren't some heartless monsters who kill and torment just for fun. We have our own lives just like everyone else. You choosing your sister showed how much you value your family." "But at what cost…millions of people died not that I care. I care how it affects Ronnie and that's all. To hear him retiring is a hit in the gut…"

"Please calm yourself I am not done…" Ronnie says as he motions Oichi to come to him. The reporters went silent. "I know this seems to be a bit drastic but to my fellow Kings, and to all clans I have an alliance to…I ask that you show your support to Oichi. I would like for each of you to come here to Xacron and sigh a new peace treaty with her. She is still young, but she has seen war, and her own share of battles, she has face death many times and, in my stead she has ruled by herself at one point. Please share your knowledge and be there when she needs you. This is all I ask of you." He bows in front of the camera. "King Seth has already sighed the peace treaty, Please, do not reject my offer." He stands up straight and looks at Oichi.

Oichi smiles and bows. "Grandfather…" Ronnie smiles back at her. "I have never been on for royal politics. It was never my style no matter how much Regina tried to educate me. I liked doing things my own way and I think she gave into my stubbornness, So I will pledge you here and now." The cameramen zoomed in them. In the back those who wasn't in front were speaking. "We are here in the Kingdom of Xacron where King Ronnie has just announced he was stepping down and handing his title over to his oldest granddaughter Oichi Yamamoto. The wolf King is now going to coronate her here and now and my I must say this is exciting! It is said during the attack on the Kingdom, the young cub risked her life, saving as many people she could despite being caught in an atomic magic bomb. Though her accomplishments have been small compared to most I hope everyone along with me are willing to accept her new position." She turns around and smiled. "It's about to begin. We will bring more news to you shortly." The camera went back to Oichi and Ronnie.

Sonya frowned. "What!? She's getting crowd now and didn't let me know!? How sneaky! I'll pinch her cheeks until they are red!" Paxton pouted slightly. "I agree…I would have liked to be there as well. We are her friends after all." Raphael chuckled. "True but I am sure she has her reasons. We can always visit her after everything blows over." "Ooo I'll make sure to give her a good punishment when I see her." Sonya says. Semyaza looked at the tv and saw Oichi. His eyes sparkled as he reached out giggling. "Mmm…Mmmmm…." They looked down at him. "Aw what is he trying to say!" Marie says excited. Semyaza screamed out, reaching for the TV. "MINEEEE!" He yelled. Sonya and Paxton blinks at this. "Mine?" They looked at the TV to see Oichi. "Is he talking about Oichi?" Raphael laughed. "Oh, how adorable is that!"

Across the seas, and a landmass day's trip from the former kingdom of Ookami was a county name Skegro. In a 17,385-square foot, three story home with 12 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, a large courtyard, swimming pool and formal gardens. A young man with short green hair and bright green eyes was watching the press conference. He was smiling as the camera zooms in on Oichi's face. "What a cutie. She looks like my type." The door to his office opened and a young girl with green hair and eyes walked in. "Brother are you watching the news? Has King Ronnie really stepped down!?" The man chuckled. "He did Tory. I bet there is some unrest around here about his granddaughter taking over." Tory walked in and crossed her arm. "I heard she is engaged to a vampire and already has children with him. How they slip past that sloppy ass council I will never know." The man got up. "Prepare to leave the car. We will be going to Xacron after this. I would like to see how this new Queen asks myself. I wonder if she is just a beautiful in person."

Below the county of Skegro was Creyria. In a small home a older man with a scruffy beard and black hair was also watching the news. "My dear old friend. Its hard to believe you are stepping down." A smile came to his face. "Even more…you are giving it to a woman who has no experience. An interesting choice but, she is your flesh and blood. I am hoping to see more things from her."

Ronnie placed a hand on her head. "Oichi Yamamoto, are you willing to take this oath?" "I am." "Will you promise and swear to govern your people and territories as according to the respective laws and customs." Ronnie says. Oichi nodded. "I promise to do so." "Will you hold power of law and justice in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?" He asked. "I will." "Do you swear that you will give your devotion to your homeland, without hesitation and defend them for all threats." "I will." Ronnie removes his hand. "Rise." Oichi stands up straight. "I hear by crown you, Queen Oichi Yamamoto of the Eastern wolves. The Mystic clan, The Tanaka clan, The Yamamoto clan along with the others are now under your rule. Do well to become a great Queen." Oichi smiles brightly. "I will grandfather."

The crowd burst out into applause of the news and sight. Quickly reporters started to talk into their camera's giving their scoop. Ronnie kissed Oichi's forehead and walked to the side with Seth and stood beside Deliora. "My friend…you have done the right thing. I think she is beyond ready for this. It is time you rest and heal up." Seth says placing a hand on his shoulder. Ronnie nods. "I agree…for the first time in a long time I am feeling very drained. I think I shall go rest." "Agreed, but first I would like for you to hear what Oichi has to say. You were not the only one who talked with her you know." Ronnie raised his eyebrow and watched as Oichi went to the podium.

She looks out into the sea of people and smile. "Excuse me but I have something I wish to say." The reporters came to a stop and looked at her with cameras. "First, I wish to apologize to my friends and family back home in Ravenswood. I know some of you might feel a little off with this news. Forgive me for not being able to tell you this sooner. I don't know if this needs to be said but as of today, I am making Xacron my new home." The reporters gave her a confused looked.

Danni frowned. "So it's a permanent thing!?" Chaz also frowned. "I didn't know that." Nia rubs her cheeks as she picked a sleeping Zane up. "What does that mean for Terrance and Terry? Now that Oichi is queen, Terry will be severing under her as well. Would he be able to stay with River and the twins?" Chaz leans back in on the couch. "I don't think that would be a real issue, but he is the head bodyguard and by our laws he is required to be near her at all times. I'm sure Oichi can figure something out…" Danni crossed her arms. "Why does she need to stay in Xacron!? What's wrong with Ravenswood?" Chaz chuckled. "Do you want me to write a list of everything that has happened here? Hell we have a grand canyon right outside the town now you know." Danni pouted. "Whatever…" Izzy watched silently.

Jess chuckled "Oichi queen! Wow!" then suddenly they all felt a overpowering presence has a light shined in front of them and a figure took form, it was Manon in his human "Lady Jess" Deacon's eyes widen and shook form his aura. Michael stood up and bowed "Lord Manon" Jess blinked "Manon what you doing here?" Manon smiled at her "has you know from the TV, a peace treaty will be signed with a new queen of Ronnie's kingdom, your reincarnation Regina was the first Witch to sign that treaty. She was known has the queen of witches, it is well not known through out the time has it was hidden throughout history, since you are her reincarnation" Jess's eyes widen "What are you saying?" Michael gasped and looked at Jess "You can't mean that….?" Manon smiled at Jess "Yes" he put his hand on her head "I name you, Queen of the Witches" he chanted has Jess glowed green making her gasp, Klaus eyes widen and smiled brightly at the green light. A crystal crown appeared on her head. Jess was so shocked "me a queen of witches…?" Manon smiled at her "I might go, call upon me for the treaty signing I must see it through has I did many years ago" he said and disappeared. Jess blinked and reached up taking of the crystal crown looking at it, Deacon sighs softly "what the hell.." Michael looked at her with widen eyes "queen of all the witches…."

In Xacron Reporters started to ask questions. "Lady Oichi what do you mean by that? If you make Xacron your home, then what of your clans that still have no home? Are you not going to rebuild Ookami? Will you leave them to their fate?" Oichi shook her head. "No, I will not. With the grace of King Seth, he has officially given me reins over the kingdom of Xacron." Gasps were heard all through the crowd. "G-Given you reins!?" Oichi nods. "Yes, it's as I said. Xacron now belongs to me as well as..." She saw frowns appearing. "Then what about those who live here! Are you planning to throw us out of our homes!? What kind of Queen are you trying to be!" They yelled angrily as they started to walk forward. The guards in front of her, had spears and stuck them out preventing them from getting closer. Terry frowned ready to defend Oichi if she needed it.

"If you all will allow me to explain before trying to judge my actions. Please listen. I have a vision. I want to create a kingdom of peace and harmony, where everyone can live happily and when I mean everyone, I mean it. All races, anyone who wishes for a home." Some eyes widen at her word's others looked confused. "I know this may be a shock to most of you, but please hear me out and think about this. Xacron has been in a drastic state for years now because of war. My home has been destroyed out of hatred. I have lost friends because of who they fell in love with. The world is changing, and no one wishes to take advantage of that. Everyone is always saying we need a change; we need something better, but no one would step up and actually do it. Well now we can do something about it. Instead of fear, anger, and hatred, we need compassion, love, and forgiveness." The crowd was silent, but they listened deeply to her words.

She chuckles. "I know it sounds like an innocent dream, but I believe that we all can live together with other races. We should be able to love whoever we want to love. Belong to a family who cares for you and not about what's in your blood." "Lady Oichi! How can you be sure that races can live together?" "I cannot. I can only hope that those who are listening see that this is a new opportunity to start over. Those who lost their families to war or a disaster. Anyone who feels like they need a home. If someone felt like they don't belong I want them to know that Xacron is now an open kingdom that accepts people for who they are and not judge everything by action alone. It will be a hard road I know but I hope that once my clansmen get here, we can walk this shared path together."

An older wolf reporter walked forward with a frown on his face. "This is nonsense! You are nothing but a child playing the role of a Queen! Who would believe such trash coming from your mouth?" Terry and Terrance growled behind her and the guards pointed their spears.

"Enough, allow him to speak." Oichi says. The guards put their spears down. "You speak of this as this is an easy task. How can you expect Vampires and Wolves to live together after they have been hunting each other for so long! My friend was killed by a pact of your dog breed and now you want me to live with them! Never!" All eyes turned to Oichi. She looked at them and then smiles at him. He looked confused and stun. "I see, I understand that very well. I am sure that you all share the same concern. Then allow me to give you proof that at least, vampires and wolves can live together. My grandpa and King Seth have been friends for many years. King's Seth wife was killed by my uncle Dorian and a pack of vampires killed the family of my Uncle Axel causing him to go insane and putting myself, my younger brother, and my mother in danger." The man frowned. "See, that is what I mean! Your proof just proves me right! Different races can never get along! We are rooted by our past and that is to stick with our OWN kind! No race will ever agree to live together with another race!"

"I am engaged to a vampire as you are aware. Prince Sakamoto your next King." The man frowned. "I have children with Saki and I love him with all my heart. He has been there for me and protected me and cherished me. Even when the witch council wanted us to separate and not have a family, all because of one person's action, we did it anyways and we are as happy as ever. My best friend and sister was also in love with a vampire and they had a child together and she is a witch. My adopted sister who is human is in love with a wolf as well. My brother who is half wolf and half human is happily living with the love of his life with a different race and have a child together as well. I have friends who are demons and angels who have children with different races. My own mother as well as well as King Zach. So please do not stand there and tell me that it is impossible for races not to get along!" The man balls his fist.

Paxton smiled as he held Sonya's hand. "Aw, she used us as examples." Raphael nodded. "I'm glad she is taking this approach. For two long the boundaries of love have been stopped because two people were different from each other. As the arch of love it pained me to see them suffer and forced to move on. Some even died because they couldn't be with who those they were fated to be with." Paxton nodded. "Her kingdom sounds like a place I want to move to…" Marie jumped up. "If I go does that mean I can marry Ty!?" Ty eyes widen and he blushed. Sonya giggled. "Maybe one day. Marie squealed making Semyaza scream.

At Danni's she laughed. "Damn straight! Aint no body taking my Franky and Zane from me!" Nia smiled. "I would be sad if I couldn't be with Terrance anymore."

At Zach's Joseph was blushing madly. "Did she have to bring me in that…so embarrassing…" Ross whistled. "Well I guess I cant be to mad now. I love getting used as an example but if I was there I would have crushed that reporter. What did he take that whole treaty for? Other then a few cases not many wolves attack Vampires and vis versa. Ronnie and Seth have been friends for decades. It is highly possible for them to co-exist in the same place. Idiots I swear…"

Oichi looked around and smiled. "You are right, your past has you all rooted into believing that living with another race is impossible. Standing in front of you is real proof that, it is a lie and that you all need to open your mind to the new possibilities of this world." She looks around. "I will understand if some of you or none of cannot get aboard with my decision. If you truly believe that this is impossible and that it will fail, then you are free to leave. I will not hold you prisoner just because you do not agree with my ideals. However, like it or not as your Queen I will go through with this and I will prove to those living in the past that my dream is possible."

She sighs mentally. "To the two reaming Kings of vampires and wolves. I would very like that you will resign a new treaty with me. I will not force you to come if you as well do not see any hope in my kingdom but I would be very honored for you all to join me for a meeting along with anyone else who stood by my grandfather as his time as King. The meeting will be held on the first of the next month. As to my people who will be coming here. Terrance will be contacting you and making plans to transport you here. That is all. I thank you all for listening." She turned around and walked away with Terrance and Terry behind her. Ronnie, Deliora, and the others followed behind her. The man who spoke down to Oichi gripped his fist. 'That wolf bitch…she has the King and prince under her spell. I'll make sure to end her one day and show the truth to her lies.'

The next day, Kaci was finishing putting Azaya in a Lovely red Sunflower Print Splice Flutter-sleeve Dress and red sandals. She giggled at Kaci "Mama!" Kaci flushed but smiled "You ready to see to go see your uncle Paxton?" Azaya clapped her hands "PAX! SEM!" Kaci chuckled and picked her up and putting her diaper bag over his shoulder, walking out of Azaya's room he headed for the living room where Ross was waiting "Ready hun" Ross smiled at him and opened the portal making Azaya giggle "Yay!" they chuckle at her and walked through it. Appearing outside of Paxton's house, they headed for the front door and knocked.

They waited for a second before the door opened. They said Ty which made Ross frowned. "Your still here!? Why are…" Ty slammed the door in his face making Ross growl. "Marie! Your idiot brother is here!" They heard him yell. "I-Idiot…" They waited again and the door opened and Marie appeared. She was wearing a gray t-shirt and pink skirt. "Hi brother. Hi Kaci." She turned around and headed to the living room. Ross and Kaci frowned but went inside.

Inside that saw Sonya looking up at the ceiling. Marie and Ty were looking up to. "Sonya what are you doing?" Ross asked. Sonya looked at him. "Oh Ross! I need your help!" She pointed up. They looked up to see Semyaza floating up in the air wearing a pooh bear jump suit. Kaci chuckled "yup that's his angel gene coming in, me and Dustin where the same along with Zane"

"Weird…he shouldn't be doing that until he is a bit older…" Ross says. "Can you get him down!?" Sonya says panicking. "Where is Paxton?" "Ross get him down please!" Sonya snapped at him. "Okay, okay…" He walked to the middle of the room. He opened a portal and a second one opened next to Semyaza. Ross puts his hand through the portal and it comes out next to Semyaza grabbing him and pulling him into the portal. "And…here were go." He pulled Semyaza out.

Sonya went to him and grabbed Semyaza cuddling him. "My baby boy! I'm so happy he's okay!" Ross chuckled. "Sometimes young angels start floating at random here and there. It's a sign that they will get their wings soon. I heard Zane did one on his first birthday, but it was just a little. Never really saw a baby float that high until now. Then again I don't really associate myself with angels like that so I don't know how it works." Sonya sighs. "So, I have to worry about him floating away now?" "Na, Paxton will be able to catch him so, where is he?"

They heard wings flapping from outside and then the door opened. They heard a sigh and Paxton walked in without shirt on. His wings were disappearing. He stopped when he saw Ross and Kaci. "Oh…you guys are here." "Yeah wanted to visit and check up on you. Did you know your son was on the ceiling?" "Yeah it started a week ago." Sonya pouted. "And you didn't tell me? I nearly had a heart attack!" "As long as he in the house its fine. He can only go up." Paxton says walking by them. As he did Ross frowned at the two scars on his back from his wings.

Paxton went to his room and grabbed a shirt putting it on. "So other then checking up on me why have you really come to visit." Paxton asks. Ross pouted. "I can't just come see you?" "You could…but you usually have a demand afterwards." Marie and Ty went to sit on the floor and look for a movie. Sonya sat next to Paxton with Semyaza in her lap. Kaci put down Azaya who right away rushed to Paxton "Pax!" then she pointed to Semyaza "Sem" Sonya gasped "she's talking know?!" Kaci nodded "Apparently she knows so many words, she just choose to speak them" Kaci nudged Ross "should we tell them? The only one who knows is Jess" Sonya blinked "tell us what?"

Ross sighs. "I don't know why you just don't come out and just say things…" Ross says. "We eloped." Sonya smiled at them. "I see…I guess this is why you disappeared that night. Well congratulations." Paxton sighs. "Yeah what she said." Kaci looked at them "Thank you"

Ty looked at Marie and nudged her. "There is the explanation of why he left. Don't you want to say something?" They looked Marie. "Congratulations…not like it couldn't wait for day…" Ross frowned. "Come on sis…Your starting to sound like dad. I'm sorry that I left you at a critical time like that. I didn't know it would get that bad…I will make it up to you and Nysa okay? Forgive me?" Kaci frowned "Please forgive us?"

Marie sighs. "Its whatever…I'm not mad or anything. I just wish you two would have at least thought about the situation we were. We were just attacked, everyone got hurt, Pax lost two of his wings, mama almost died and the first thing you do is leave and get married…like we just didn't almost get killed by that monster…" "Marie…" Ross says. Kaci frowned "Marie…"

"Like I said. I'm not mad at you. I'm happy you two got married. Congratulations that you two are now bonded for life. Mom is okay, the baby is okay, daddy has calmed down and Pax's wings will come back eventually…but don't expect me to apologize for my actions that day." She says leaning on Ty. Ty frowned but leans his head on hers. Paxton grabs Semyaza. "Dad already knew about it but didn't say anything. He did give me a hint about it, but I figured you both would just come tell us eventually. So, glad you both are happy." Kaci smiled slightly "Thank you cuss" Azaya blinked around and looked at her aunt, she walked over to Marie and poked her making Marie look at her Azaya smiled "Anty"

Maire sighs and pokes Azaya cheeks. "Hey to you to Azaya…" She says and goes back to laying on Ty. Semyaza put his hand into his mouth. Paxton took it out. Semyaza frowned and hit Paxton's hand. "No!" He yelled out. He put his hand back into his mouth. "That's not how this work Semyaza…" Paxton says sighing. Ross chuckled. "Looks like someone is starting to talk as well. Paxton pulled Semyaza's hand out his mouth. "Yeah…though his favorite isn't ma or pa…its mine." Sonya giggled. "We watched the conference yesterday and he saw Oichi on the TV. He just started screaming Mine every time her face popped up. You should have seen how cute he was hugging the TV. I think its about time for a visit. It's been a while since we saw them and the kids. I bet Kaleb has grown."

Azaya walked back over to Paxton and put her hands up "up?" Kaci smiled "you wanna sit in your cousins lap?" Azaya nodded "up...?" Semyaza looked down at her and frowned. "NO!" He yelled. Sonya frowned. "Semyaza stop that." He pouted at her. Paxton lifted him up making his eyes widen. "NOO! NO NO!" He yelled. "Oh calm down…" Paxton says sighing. Ross grabbed him. Semyaza lets out a soft growl as Paxton picked Azaya up. Azaya frowned "Sem hwat me?" Kaci blinked "what did she say...?" "She asked if Semyaza hated her..." Marie said has Azaya started to tear "like pop? Hwat?" Kaci frowned "Azaya sweetie your grandpa doesn't hate you..." Sonya bilked at this "why did she think that..?"Ross sighs softly "dad scared her that night when she him in his demon form.. she's scared of him now"

"Well considering what happened I wouldn't be surprised." Paxton says. Ross tilted Semyaza back and started to tickle him making him laugh. "She'll grow out of it. We did." Paxton says. Ross gave out a dry laugh. "He has so many forms it's hard to recall which one we are scared of and which one we are use to but your right and if you aren't, I'm not really seeing what we lost. Its not like dad has been involved with our childhood and life's other then taken you in when you left heaven." Ross says. Paxton shrugs.

On May 1st, Oichi was in her room preparing for the peace treaty meeting. Sakamoto, Seth, Thalia, and Ronnie were in there with her. She was wearing a Royal blue and cream dress with long wide sleeves and cut low in the front. Her hair was a mixture of ombre, dark blue, and purple. Thalia walked up to her. "Oichi dear?" Oichi turned to her. "This was made for you." Oichi looked at her hands to see a royal blue rhinestone Brooch. "Your silly grandfather never had one but it would seem weird if you were the only leader there without one." She pins it to Oichi dress. Sakamoto walked over to her with a smile. He had a pillow in his hand and in it was a Blue Rhinestone crown. "You can't be a queen without one." Oichi smiled. "Saki…I hope there is one made for you. Once we are married you will be my King." She giggles. Sakamoto chuckles and kissed her. "Yeah, I can't wait for that day." He places the Crown on her head. "You look beautiful hun." Oichi blushed. "Thank you. I'm really nervous…what if no one comes…or what if they all believe that my dream is foolish…I hope that I can gather their support but…"

"Believe in yourself Oichi. You made it this far now you must walk the path you choose. A dream is worthless if you give up on it." Seth says. Oichi takes a deep breath and nods. Ronnie walked up to her. "We will be there with you. If anyone gets out of line, I will put them in your place. You must show them that you are stronger leader worthy of them to follow. Understand?" Oichi nodded. "Yes Grandpa." There was a knock on the door and Octavius walked in. His heart started beating fast seeing Oichi, but he kept his composer. "My lady…your guest are arriving and being led to the council room." Oichi nodded. "Thank you Tavius. Its not or never…"

Zach walking in the council room wearing royal black suite that had gold embroidery on it. On his head was his black king crown. His mother walking in beside him was wearing an elegant Wine Red dress and heels. Walking to the front they found their seats. Deliora sat behind the main treaty table.

The council room was a large room with a long table and several seats. Against the walls were chairs lined up on both sides for anyone extra to come sit in. On the tables were screens that were dark blue currently.

The doors open again and Ross walked in yawning. He was wearing a red slim suit. He looked around and saw Zach and Deliora. "Looks like I found the right room." He took the seat right next to Oichi's head seat. "Are you hear for your father?" Zach asked. "Yeah…he was to busy so I was asked to sign the treaty in his stead to have an alliance with all demons. It's a pain…what's more a pain is that I can't open portal my way near Oichi. It's like something is blocking me. So I came here early." Zach blinked "mhmm that's strange.."

The doors opened again, and a few clans men who were allied to Ronnie walked in. The payed their respects to Zach and the others and took a seat at the end of the table. Ross looked at the next person to walk in and frowned. "You…Your Mason from the Glimmer wolf Tribe are you?" Mason smiled at Ross and walked in. Behind him his sister, Tory walked in. "Oh? What gave me away?" "Your Tribe is famous for assassin plots and having green hair. I didn't know you were allied with Ronnie." Mason chuckled. "Yes, well my father thought it was good to keep peace with at least one wolf king." He took a seat next to Ross. "I must say it is a honor to meet the son of Lucifer. You look different as well." "My body burned out. This is a new one. I hope you don't cause Oichi any trouble." "Oooo first name basics with the new Queen huh? Luckily." "Just don't try anything funny while I am here…" Ross says. Tory sat behind Mason in the seats. Mason smirked. "I can't make any promises…"

Jackal walked in with a smile. "Good day everyone. We are waiting for a few more people and then we will begin shorty." He bows and leaves out the room.

Oichi was walking down the hall with Sakamoto. They were following Octavius to the new meeting room. It was something Rex had made. On her other side Damien who had already quickly grew into a very big wolf was walking beside her. Behind her Thalia was walking close to Ronnie and Seth was walking behind them. "The triplets were running a muck this morning. I hope the maids will be okay." Oichi says. "Rinko is with them." "Yeah but it makes me worry. They are getting so hyper these days." "Now isn't the time to worry about it. Focus on what you came to do hun." Oichi nodded. "Yes, your right. Sorry…" Sakamoto kissed the back of her hand. "I'm here with you. We all are. It will be fine."

The room was soon filled with the rest of the clan leaders. The doors opened to the room and Seth walked in. He took a seat next to Zach. Ronnie and Thalia walked in together. They both took a seat to the side where Deliora was. Ronnie sat between the two of them. Sakamoto and Oichi walked in with Octavius behind them.

Oichi spotted Ross who smiled at her. "Ross? Are you here for Lord Lucifer?" Ross nodded. "He sends his regards and I have to say the Queen look fits you." Oichi smiled. "Thank you. It means a lot that Lord Lucifer wishes to sigh this treaty as well."

Sakamoto took a seat next to Thalia. Mason looked at Damien. "That's a large wolf you got their Queen Oichi. Are you sure that is necessary to bring during a peace treaty signing? Most would take that as a treat." Damien growled at him. Oichi rubbed his head. "Pay no mind to Damien. He will do you no harm unless you provoke him." She took her seat at the head of the table and noticed some chairs were empty. She smiled. "Well it seems not everyone made it but I'm glad that those of you here decided to come." The door opened and a older looking man with long bushy hair walked in. "S-Sorry I'm my lady. I kinda got lost." Ronnie sighs. "Jethro…just take your seat…" Jethro bows and took a set next to Mason. Terrance, Terry and Jackal walked in and stood behind Oichi near the wall. Octavius took a seat next to Sakamoto. Ross narrowed his eyes at him. He could smell him as a demon but his scent was off. "Okay then, why don't we get this start shall we?"

The doors suddenly open making everyone look, Ronnie's eyes widen has Jess walked in with Michael behind, she was wearing an Green Dragon Brocade Corset dress with Detachable Sleeves, the crystal crown on her red burgundy hair that was comb down to her boobs. It was like a flash back see Jess has Regina came into his where gasping as she walk to the front, she smiled "hey sis sorry I'm late" Zach's eyes widen more at her "Jess why are you here.." "…Yes…that is a very good question." Oichi says.

Jess smiled "the first treaty, my reincarnation signed along with the kings. As I will too, I have been named queen of the witches by Lord Manon himself which he mentions he was present during the first signing" she looked at Ronnie with a gentle smile. Ronnie sighs. "Just take a seat so that this can get started." Jess nodded and sat down next to oichi. Michael went to set next to Deliora.

"Right…so…Thank you all for gathering here today to sigh this treaty with me. Before we start, I am afraid that I do not know many of your faces. Can you introduce yourself please? I will go first if you like. I am Oichi Yamamoto, Wolf Queen of Xacron." Ross went next. "I am Ross Beelzebub Morningstar. First prince of hell, son of Lucifer Morningstar, Lord of hell." Seth crossed his hands. "Seth Yaroslav Ruska, 2nd King of the Vampires." Mason smiled. "I'm Mason Glimmer head of the Glimmer wolf tribe." Jethro waved. "I am Jethro Alistar my Queen. Head of the Alistar wolf clan." Zach smiled "I am Zachariah Blood Meyers, king of the grividan" Jess smile sweetly "I'm Jessica Lightning Mikcloud, Queen of the witches"

As the clans introduced themselves Oichi made mental notes of everyone. "Thank you. Now, today you are all here to sigh a new peace treaty with me. Not including King Zach and King Seth, I would like to know the thoughts of the clans about my ideas for this kingdom." The head clan looked at each other and looked back at her. "My lady…" Oichi looked down at the end of a table. "While I do not mind your ideals, I do wonder how you will accomplish such a feat. For example…not to be rude…but how are we, your subject are suppose to get along with a witch when a witch was the one who destroyed our home, Ookami in the first place…not many people will understand your actions of this…" The clans eyes looked at Jess not with hatred but with fear and worried looks. Jess closed her eyes "I see I understand what you are saying" Jess opened her eyes "you have nothing to fear from me, trust me Oichi isn't the only one that has dark witches after her..." she frowned but smiled "has my reincarnation before me I will do whatever it takes to make this treaty successful" Jess smiled at Oichi.

Oichi crossed her arms. "You can start by not comparing all witches as the same." They looked back at her. "What Valeriea did to our home is unforgivable but her actions were not that of Jess or any other witch you may come across. Not all witches are evil and dark just like not all wolves aren't some mindless beast that hunt and eat. Once we start seeing each other as equals then only can we move ahead as a nation."

The clans nodded at her. Mason crossed his arms with a smirk. "Then why don't you explain to the clan member's here why the dark witch attack us in the first place." All eyes were on him. "Go on New 'Queen' tell them the real reason why our people died." Ronnie frowned at Mason and was about to say something when Thalia placed a hand on his arm. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"Very well I will." Oichi says. Mason looked a bit shocked at this. "What? Not about to play coy? Or deny the truth?" Oichi frowned. "What you all wish to know I will tell you. There is no reason for me to hold back secrets. Valeriea was there to take back her daughter who was being hidden in an underground lab created by my grandfather and Lord Lucifer." Eyes widen at this and they turned to Ronnie. "They were trying to prevent the child from getting in the hands of the dark witch. They were scared about the powers she could possess in the later future. That is why we were attacked by her. However, the reason why she destroyed our home was become of her own dark and twisty ways and nothing more." There was silence in the room. Jess closed her eyes with a small nod.

Oichi looked at Mason. "Is there anything else you wish to know?" Mason frowned. "Please do not take me as a fool. Your words will not mix me up. I am prepared to defend my dreams and goals to set a new path for the kingdom of Xacron. Are you ready to defend your pride for trying to challenge me?" Mason was stun and put his head down. "My apologizes my Queen. I meant no disrespect…its not like your grandfather tried to let us know anything. We were all left in the dark about things we should have known. If we knew that the witch was coming to take back her daughter then we would have gladly helped with defending Ookami! Instead he left us in the dark and told us nothing…" Ronnie frowns. Deliora gently grabbed his hand and rubbed her thumb against his for comfort.

"Yes, I think that move was a little questionable but, in his defense, he did not have a lot of time to get forces through to the kingdom. It would have taken you a few days not only to get the county but an extra one just to get to Ookami. What helped would you have been even if we told you a head of time?" Mason sighs and crossed his arms. "You…are right…" "Does anyone else have anything they wish to talk to me freely about? Any grudges? Concerns? Opinions? Suggestions? Anything before we sigh this treaty? Once this treaty is sigh we all open a new chapter of life and begin anew."

Ross held his hand up. "Yeah, I got something to say to the Queen of witches over here…" Jess blinks at him. "You heard what Oichi said in that press conference. In this kingdom all races will be welcomed him no matter who or what they are. So what I want to know is are you going to get in her way?" Oichi gave him a confused look. "Ross…what are you going on about?" Seth leans back. "I'd like to hear this as well." Oichi looked at Jess. Jess blinked at this question "Me get in Oichi's way? why would you think that?"

"The witch council…those fuckers like to intrude in things they don't need to intruded in. With them believing that most hybrid children are a danger how will you be able to support this kingdom?" Oichi frowned. That was something that crossed her mind, but she didn't know how to go about it. Oichi looks at Jess. "How do we know that those bums aren't already going behind your back to prevent any of this happen. More mix breed child will be born would you allow them to come here and do as the please like they had been doing?"

Jess sighs softly "I'm a mother of hybrids. My first child, Aerith is half witch and half vampire and my newest, my adorable little boy Klaus is half witch, half vampire and half wolf… his father… is yes the first hybrid of our history Deacon. Ross why would you think I let that slide has the council tired to get rid of Aerith while I was caring her?" Zach bites his lip and frowned when Lady Victoria first told him about it. Ross crossed his arms. "I am asking for all the other wolf clans that are here. I could care less about that council but, they deserve the right to know what is going with those groups of witches." The clan leaders frowned but nodded. Jethro nodded as well. "Most of in this room have been affected in some ways by them so we only want to know. With you being the new witch queen how will it be different. That is all."

Jess sighs deeply "Did you know that I was hunted down by a clan of wolves?" she asked the wolf clans. Their eyes widen, it was not really made public on other clans. The only clan that new was Ronnie's and Demyan's. Mason chuckled. "Yes, the Glimmer tribe and the Alistar clan knew of this. With Ronnie's men down in numbers he had to get an extra force from us."

"I was pregnant with Klaus and the shadow clan put a hit on me. They tired everything they could to get to me. Ronnie and Demyan had wolf guards guarding me at all times because they where getting bold even during lady Faye's funeral…" Jess frowned "where to they blow up my house, injuring my Michael where he end up being in an angelic coma for months…" Michael frowned "they finally got to me, it was a day when me and Kaci Meyers, which is now Kaci Morningstar" she chuckled, Ross grinned at what she said "He was bitten deeply for protecting me and was close to death doors but deacon gave Ross his blood to save him…. When I woke up from being taken I was chained to a stake by anti magical chains and was put in some kind of white dress… they had me chained to wood pole they were going to burn me alive like back in the witch trails" They waited for her to go on.

Jess continued "the council has changed, it's under new management which is me now. Since I have been named Queen of Witches, what the council does have to get to me first before anything… The magical council was first created when Regina stepped down has queen, what the council has been doing after Regina's death making such outrageous rules turned into their own downfall when half of them were murdered by the first hybrid Deacon which he confessed to me a month ago… The old member's where, the only one's remaining is Victoria Stone and other new member's that follow Lady Victoria's ideals on how change the council. I'm working with Victoria on changing those rules and make sure no idiots like the ones before try and make decisions for other races, as the great Goddess Althaia daughter of Manon said 'The rules of what is forbidden aren't just decided by man' The council should never put the rule on who can have children and who cannot have children after one mark in our past history."

"Then that's all we ask. That okay with you Queeny?" Ross says looking at Oichi. She nodded. "Yes, it is like Jethro said. Most of have been affected by the doings of the council but with Jess in charge you will not have to worry about that. Regardless of what happens in the future with all of that…which we can discuss at another time…I don't want you all to worry about them. Once you become a citizen of my home then you are free to love whoever you please and I can guarantee you that I will protect you for anyone who will do you harm." She says smiling. The head clans' eyes widen at Oichi and then small smiles came on their face.

"Okay so if no one has anything else, let's get this sighing started." The table lights up and the blue screens disappeared and gathered to the center of the table. It started to bubble up in the middle until it transformed into mini balls and then into Rex. "Greetings…I am Rex…" He bows. The clansmen looked with interesting eyes. "Wow, he is like a robot or something?" "He is a cybernetic nano bot. Very high tech. My dad made it before he passed kinda." "Kinda?" A hologram of the treaty appeared above the screen in front of everyone.

"The treaty we will sigh will be stored in Rex's data banks so that if anything should happen, we will always have a copy of it. All we have to do is digitally sign our names on the hologram in front of us. Xacron is still in the process of being rebuilt but within the next two are three years it will be a flourishing place with natural resources. The land has been tormented by war for far to long but with the help of the Nature Deity Deerward he has assured me that the land will be recovered to its once pure state." Seth looked at her. "He told you this. These lands have been cursed since my grandfather's time. Nothing ever grew here other than the resources we engineered ourselves." Oichi smiled at him. "If you do not believe me King Seth you are free to ask him yourself." Seth looked deeply into her eyes and saw them change in a white color and then back to normal. He chuckled. "He has been with you all this time I see…then I believe in your words. I hope you can prosper Xacron to what it formerly was."

Ross scrolled down to the end of the treaty and sighed his name under Seth's. "With this sighed if you ever need anything from us let me know. We can offer the man power to help you rebuild the kingdom." Oichi nodded. "Thank you Ross." Mason sighed beside Ross's name. "We are a small tribe but if you ever need anyone to do your dirty work for you my lady, please call on me." He says smiling softly at Oichi. Sakamoto frowned at this. Jethro sighed his name next. "I cannot offer you much but we are well versed on information. If you need to know anything please tell me and I can inform you on everything I know about the subject at hand." Oichi eyes widen in interest. "Really? Then do you mind staying a few more days. There are many things I wish to speak to you about." Jethro chuckled. "Of course my lady." Zach smiled and signed his name "Remember Oichi, I'll always be here to help you. Just let know alright?" Oichi nodded. "Thank you."

Jess signs her name when the doors again opened they all look to see Demyan in white Classic Three Piece Embroidery suit with a black wolf crown. Zach and Jess smiled "King Demyan I was wondering where you were!" Zach chuckled at him. Demyan smiled "Forgive me for being late, the winter tundra is bad this year" he smiled at Oichi and bowed "Queen Oichi, I wish to sign the treaty has I did many years ago"

Jess smiled as they watched him take a seat beside Zach. His screen turned into the hologram and pulled the Treaty up. He scrolled down and signed his name. After everyone had sign an overpowering aura appeared making everyone gasp has light appeared and dimed down to show Manon in his human forum. Oichi was blushing at his beauty "Who is this…?" she asked, Jess smiled "Lord Manon" Eyes widen at what she said. Zach, Seth, Ronnie and Demyan bowed to him along with Deliora, Thaila and Michael "Lord Manon" they all said. Ross rolled his eyes as he leans back in his chair. Oichi would have bowed as well but it seems Deerward was keeping her sitting up. 'It's a bother to see people bow to my brother time and time again. Sit up strong my lady.' She heard him say in her mind.

Manon raised his eyebrow "There's no need to bow to me" he lifted his hand and a glowing magical scroll appeared "This is first treaty signed by the kings and Regina, please sign for my divine copy" Oichi looked confused "wait divine copy?" Jess smiled at Oichi "it's alright Oichi, that means he is blessing the treaty all over again" Oichi sighs mentally. 'It would be nice to know that all of this was happening before hand…but it can't be helped I suppose.' The divine copy was passed around and sighed and handed back towards Jess. Jess signed and the scroll shined and disappeared. Manon smiled "Thank you kings and queens" he looked a Oichi "like your grandfather you will be an amazing ruler of your people. I see such a long rein and thriving kingdom alongside of your future King" he turned to Sakamoto and smiled but hidden his frown has see's his future but looked back Oichi and chuckled "Watch over her well brother" he said has a mirage image of Deerward was visible. "I intend to brother. She is my vessel after all." He says

Manon chuckle and looked at Jess, leaning in he kissed forehead making her blush Michael had jealous look on his face 'figures the mate bond wont effect him… every time I try that I get shocked..' "Farewell my new queen of witches" he said and disappeared. Zach and Demyan chuckled at her.

Oichi sighs. "Well that was unexpected…to move on to the part of this treaty I would like to introduce you all to something. Rex appeared beside her as she held up her hand. He Entle beads appeared around her wrist. Rex placed his hands on the table and the screens in front of them opened up to revile the same bead bracelet she was wearing.

"Before Rex this was one of the last things my father made for me. These are called Entle beads. Its an advance communication tech bracelet. It allows the user to store information, scan items, provide first aid medical assistance, and many other things. It has a total of ten beads that can change into the color you wish. It is made from a new material my father discovered on our home island called Litrine. It is reflective and resistant to corrosion and oxidation. It is also unaffected by air, water, and has an extremely high melting point. If you wish you can have this as a gift from me to you." Zach, Demyan and Jess blinked at it.

"These beads will allow us to stay in communication with another from a far away distance and it will allow you to instantly teleport to only here if you are even in a dire situation." Mason grabbed the beads and put it on. It turned green. "Wow." He then felt a pinch. "Hey…did this thing just bite me!?" Oichi smiled. "It took a sample of your blood. When it does that the beads can only be used by you and only you. No amount of hacking or tampering will change that." Ross put his on and it changed into a mixture of black and red. "Nice. So are you really giving us this fancy high tech stuff?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, in fact everyone in this kingdom will be getting one. Every child here will be given one at birth as well. There is a drawback, you all have a basic version of the Entle beads while everyone who is here would have a high and upgraded version. For example me…I can teleport to any place that I wish to go so long as I have been there before. The beads will scan my memory and take me there. While only you all can just here." Jethro chuckled and slipped his on. His turned clear. "I see, it's a very neat gift. So we only have the options of coming here, using it to call people, and applying first aid?" "It can do other things but yes, that is the basics of it. You can have them if you want." The clan's members looked at each other and then grabbed the beads putting them on.

Zach put his one and it turned red "How fantasying" Demyan chuckled putting his on and it turned white "Ooo very cool" Jess blinked and put hers on and it turned green. "very smart idea Oichi"

Oichi smiled. "It was more of papa's idea…one of the many he left me with." Rex bows as the tables turned jet black. "If no one else have anything to say then I here by call this meeting to a close. Thank you all for coming and please feel free to rest up from your long trip." (others)

When the meeting was over, Oichi, Sakamoto, and Octavius was standing in the hallway. "Good job hun. It seems everyone had accepted you as the new Queen. All that is left is the people themselves." Oichi smiled. "Yes, it was lot going on in there. Jess being a Queen of witchs and The creator himself coming by as well. That guy Mason…he is questionable as well. I may have to keep a look out on him." Sakamoto frowned crossing his arms. "I don't like him. He was looking at you way to much." Oichi giggled. "So jealous. It's cute but don't worry he isn't my type."

Ross walked up. "Hey you two." "Ross? I thought you were heading home and congratulations on your marriage." Oichi says with a smile. "Thanks, I guess Jess gave it away in there." Oichi chuckled. "So did you need something?" "Yes, two things in fact. One, I want to see my adorable God kids, I haven't seen them in quite some time and two…" He looked at Octavius. "Who is this demon?"

Octavius frowned at him. "This is Octavius, he came falling out the sky one night and he lost his memories from it. I couldn't just abandon him so I took him in and he is now my helper around here." Octavius bows. "My Lord. It's a honor to meet you." Ross kept his frown. "I know every just about every demon that is known in this era. I have yet to confirm who you are or what you are. Answer me this. Why is your scent different and why cant I make portals around Oichi?" Oichi frowned. "Ross. Stop that. He lost his memories. He doesn't know who he is." "He is dangerous." Ross says growling. "Something isn't right about this person Oichi." Sakamoto frowned. Ross's instincts were usually dead on. In truth something always seemed off about Octavius. "Oichi maybe we should listen to Ross…" "There is nothing wrong with Octavius…"

"Yes there is Oichi…do you remember how I marked you?" Oichi nodded. "No demon should be able to touch or harm you unless I will it." Oichi frowned. "But Octavius has…" She looked at him. Octavius had a confused look on his face. "My lady?" Ross reached out and grabbed Oichi. "Whoever he is he is not…" His eyes widen as a shock went through his body. His hand started to burn and his demon form appeared. His eyes and hair turned orange.

Octavius grabbed Oichi and pulled her away from Ross. "My lady are you alright!?" "Y-Yes but…" Sakamoto stood in front of her. "Ross what the hell are you doing!?" Ross was silent as he looked at his hand. He looked at them and his eyes were unreadable. "Ross?" Oichi called out. Suddenly Ross charged at them melting the walls behind him. "Ross stop!" Oichi yelled out. Octavius picked her up and jumped back with Sakamoto who moved out the way. Hearing Oichi screaming out, the guards came rushing to her aid.

Near the door, Ronnie and Seth were speaking with the head clan members when they felt a heat wave coming from Ross's powers. Terrance and Terry who were with them eyes widen and quickly rushed off. "What the hell is that boy doing?" Ronnie says with a frown.

Jess and Michael rushed out into the hallway, Jess's eyes widen "Ross calm down!" Ross ran towards Oichi with flames in his hands. He threw multiple ones at her. Sakamoto blocked as many as he could with his vampire powers until a few flew past him towards Oichi. "Oichi!?" He yelled out. Oichi gasps until Octavius stood in front of her. A black arura appeared on his shoulders and formed into a black dog with a long body and a tail like a serpent. It circled around him and blocked the fire balls. Oichi was shocked at this. Octavius coughed out and went to his knees. It look like he couldn't control his powers. She rushed to him. "Tavius!?"

Jess bites her lip and lifts her hands casting a spell had chains appeared and grabbed Ross's wrist holding him, but jess's eyes widen as the chains moved her forward as he was moving forward trying to attack Oichi. Michael's eyes widen held her waist "Someone do something! Jess has a hold of him but it's not working"

Ross laughed as he released a heat wave, pushing everyone back and breaking the chains. The guards were pushed back, and Sakamoto's forearms were burned. Ross blows out steam as he walked toward Oichi. "Ross! Please stop this! Wake up!" Oichi yelled at him. "I don't want to hurt you." She says as her own aura started to show. Ross put his hands together creating a large fire ball.

Just then Rinko jumped over Oichi in his fox form and charged towards Ross. He tackled Ross hard to the ground, but Ross released his fire ball in the process. It spilt in two heading directly towards Oichi. She shields herself and Octavius until she saw Terrance dropped down in front of her and catch the fire balls. He held them as they got smaller and smaller until they disappeared. "Lady Oichi are you alright?" Oichi nodded. Rinko returned to his human form and used his tails to hold Ross still. He was struggling trying to get away. Rinko narrowed his eyes and slammed Ross into the ground hard, knocking him out.

"Rinko! Don't try to kill him!" Oichi snaps at him. Rinko holds Ross's body up. "He is simply knocked out my lady. Though he should die. Did you not sigh a peace treaty moments ago? He has already broken it…" Oichi frowned. "No, something clearly has affected him. Ross would never hurt me. Take him to the medical bay." Rinko sighs and nods. "As you wish my lady…" Terry ran up. "Oichi are you okay?" Oichi nodded and held Octavius up. He was sweating heavily. "Ter take Octavius to the med bay for some rest." Octavius frowned. "Apologizes my lady…" Oichi shook her head. "No, thank you for protecting me. Get some rest okay?" Ter put Octavius arm under his and carried him away. Sakamoto walked over to Oichi. His fore arms were healed up. "Are you okay?" Oichi frowned and hugged him. "No…I'm confused…why would Ross do that?" Sakamoto hugged her back. "I don't know…we can ask when he wakes up…" Jess frowned has her dress was half melted, Oichi turned to her and her eyes widen "Jess lets get you changed, your dress half melted" Jess frowned and nodded "I hope Ross can explain himself…. We should call Kaci." Oichi saw two maids rushing up. "Lady Oichi are you okay?" "I am, I need you to take Jess to her room here and get her cleaned up. I'll go get Kaci and bring him here." Jess raise her eyebrow. "How are you going to get him here that fast?" Oichi held up her beads. "Instant teleport remember." "Oh, I nearly forgot." Oichi chuckled. "I'll be back soon. Terrance with me please? Saki will you go check on the kids?" Sakamoto nodded.

Oichi took a bead off her wrist and held it up. "To Ravenswood." The bead lights up and hovers over Oichi and Terrance. In a flash they were gone. The maids walked over to Jess. "This way lady Jess, more guards will be coming, and we don't need them seeing you in this type of state." Jess nodded followed them, Michael followed also.

In Ravenswood, Mara and Jack where sitting next to each other at the red Dragon. They where having date, Mara smiled at Jack "so how does you father think of us together…?" Jack smirked at her "He doesn't care, he said to me these words 'you got yourself an angel I see? Well make sure you deflower that little angel'" Mara's eyes widen "Wait he said that?!" Jack laughed "He sure did" Mara flushed "why would he say that?" Jack smirked "Because it's him" Mara pouted and took a sip of her drink.

In the far corner eyes watched with more hate then before, Vogrin. Growling he got up and left the restraint. He was pissed, he wanted nothing more to kill Mara. Walking down the street he gasped when someone grabbed him and pushed him into the wall, it was Lyle. Vogrin growled "What do you want angel?!" Lyle looked at him "Revenge, you want Jack and I want Mara. Together we can break them apart" Vogrin blinked and frowned "I can't…. Adrian will teach me a lesson again, like he did with Nate… I'm sorry angel boy but I can't find your own way of getting that whore angel back, I would rather kill her" Lyle's eyes widen and grabbed his throat using his angelic light making Vogrin gasp in pain "don't you dare call my Mara a whore!" Vogrin grinned "she's not yours anymore angel boy" Lyle bites his lip and let Vogrin go "worthless demon I don't even know why I asked you for help" he turned to walk away

"Have you ever figured that maybe your temper is what made her leave you?" Vogrin said to him making Lyle stop. He put his head down "yes… I know it was the problem… I just couldn't help it… Michael's old sinfulness is still in me…" Vogrin rolled his eyes "an angel that sinned, how rare… look just forget about her… I'm trying to forget about Jack… I don't want my brother to kick my ass again so just get over it! It's getting pathetic that you can't move!" Lyle turned quickly and walked right up to him almost in his face "Oh yeah?! Same goes for you demon! Your pathetic even more, going after someone that doesn't swing that way!" Vogrin bites his lip and grabbed Lyle's shirt pulling him close "Pathetic ehh?! I'll show you Pathetic!" he pulled Lyle forward and their lips connected in a harsh kiss making Lyle's eyes widen 'what the….?' Something in Lyle snapped in him, he closed his eyes and kissed Vogrin back with more harshness. This made Vogrin grin and growl pushing Lyle against the wall kiss him more harshly.

At Ross's and Kaci, Kaci was in the living playing with Azaya when a bright light covered the room. He shields his and Azaya's eyes. The light quickly dies down and he hears a sound. He uncovers his eyes and saw Oichi. He blinks twice to see if he was really seeing her. "Oichi!? How did you get here!?" Oichi smiled. "No time for that. I need you to come with me. A sort of issue has rise with Ross." Terrance frowned. "My lady, we have no time to sugarcoat this. Ross attacked Lady Oichi just moments after the peace treaty. We had to restrain him, He is currently knocked out in our med bay. I suggest you quickly come with us so we can get this straightened out now." Kaci's eyes widen "Wait what?!"

Terrance sighs. "Just come with us…" Oichi says. The bead floated over their heads. "Back home." She says. They were covered in light and they were gone. Back in Xacron they appeared by the medical bay. Kaci looked around in confused. Azaya rubs her eyes and then looked around with widen eyes. "What just happened!?" Kaci asked. "Instant teleportation." Oichi says opening the door to the med bay. She stopped and gasp when she saw the room was remodeled into a more high tech room. "Oh…I forgot Rex was rebuilding some rooms…" Rex appeared in front of them. "Lady Oichi, greetings. The demon Ross has been sedated and is resting." He floated off into the room. They followed him in and came to the last bed where Ross was laying down. Rinko was sitting beside him putting restraints on him. Kaci frowned "Why are you putting restraints on my husband?" Azaya frowned at Ross and reached him "Papa!"

"Rinko…is that really needed?" "Yes, my lady…we don't know what state he will wake up from. If he tries to attack you again I will not go easy on him next time…" Oichi frowns and sighs. "Very well…Rex." Rex appeared. "How long til he wakes up." "The sedation wasn't strong so he will be up in an estimate of 25 minutes." Kaci bites his lip "Just tell me what happen with my husband?"

"If we knew that we would be in this room putting restraints on him." Rinko says. Oichi turned around to see Rex working on Octavius. "Ross just touched me and then started to attack me. That's all we know Kaci." Oichi says walking over to Octavius. Kaci frowned "That doesn't like him a all…."

"Rex, how is he?" Rex had his hands over Octavius scanning his body. "Interesting…while he is demon there are different genes that I am currently identifying at the moment." Oichi frowned. She reached down and rubbed his head. "Tavius…just what are you?" She sighs until something came into her mind. She saw a grassy field and a man? As the image got close to her the image cracked and shattered. It was replaced by darkness and a dark laugh that she knew all to well. A shock went to her head causing her gasp as she blacked out. She heard someone calling out to her but it faded away.

Jess walking in wearing a black Button Through Ribbed Mini Dress, green wool cardigan and black ankle buckle flats and a Triple Moon Royal brooch pinned on her dress. A Guard had guided her down with Michael, Jess walking in more she heard Kaci and the others gasp, has she looked she saw Oichi faint making her eyes widen and rushed over "Oichi!" Terrance was already by her side. He picked her up. "My lady?" Rex scanned her. "She will be fine. She activated a safeguard spell." Terrance frowned.

Kaci turned to her "Jess…" Jess frowned "I tried to retrain him with my magical chains but he was to strong and melted my dress… I had to change…" Kaci frowned "but you weren't burned?" Jess shook her head "No…." Michael frowned "This is not like him, I sensed his mind went blank" Kaci and Jess frowned then looking at Oichi "What happen?"

Rex went on scanning Octavius. "She will be fine in a few moments. She activate a safe guard spell linked to Octavius mind." Terrance placed Oichi on a bed. "There is a spell protecting his mind!? Why!?" He looked at Octavius. "Just who or what is this man…Rinko. Come restrain him as well." Rinko nodded. "Gladly. He always gave me those bad vibes." Sakamoto then walked in. He saw Oichi out cold and rushed to her. "Oichi!? What happened?" Terrance looked at Octavius. "Maybe Ross was right…" Sakamoto says grabbing her hand. "Something isn't right about Octavius…"

Jess looked at him. "What did Ross say?" "Something about how Octavius isn't just a normal demon. He made a point to say that while Oichi is still marked by him no other demon should be able to touch her unless he wills it. Octavius has been helping Oichi for the past few months and nothing ever happened. When Ross tried to pull Oichi away from him that's when he snapped and attacked her instead. Usually his instincts are on point but, Octavius has never been threating towards us nor the children."

Jess frowned "How are we gonna know?" Michael looked at her "Call manon and have him look through Octavius through your eyes, he is after you new familiar…" Jess blinked at him and looked at the others "I don't know if they will let me…."

In Oichi's mind, she was floating. Her eyes looked around and she sighed. "Why is my mind so intact with darkness…" A green light appeared in front of her and turned into Deerward in his child form. "Hello Oichi." He floated to her. "Seems like your mind got shut down again. I'm going to have to teach you to have stronger barriers for your mind." "What is going on?" Oichi asked. "You peaked into a mind and activated a trap of some kind. Obviously, the dark witch doesn't want any peaking." Oichi frowned. "So is Octavius really a threat to me?" Deerward floated around. "Mmm no, not really, not yet anyways." Oichi pouted. "Come on, I don't need your riddles right now. Can you at least tell me something!?" Deerward looked at her and sighed deeply. "I didn't want to do this because I don't know how your soul and mind will react, so I will only show you what you need to know for now. I cannot go against fate and show you everything just yet." He placed a finger on her forehead. "You must make sense of this yourself." Oichi gasp as her eyes went white.

Oichi eyes opened and she sat up quickly, breathing hard, making Sakamoto jump. "Ichi!?" Oichi looks down at her hands and then felt her face. She touched her body like she was confirming something. She then sighs out. "Lady Oichi?" She looked at Terrance and turn to Sakamoto. "Saki…I'm alive right?" Sakamoto frowned. "Yes…yes you are." Oichi rubbed her face again. When Deerward touched her forehead she only caught a glimpse of what happened.

Ross gasps out as his eyes widen. "Fuck….my head is killing me…" He looked around and tried to sit up. "What the hell!? Why am I restrain to a bed!? What's going on!?" Kaci gasped "Ross! Your wake" Azaya pouted "Papa!"

Oichi gets off the bed with Sakamoto's help. She walked over to the bed. "Ross…do you remember anything?" Ross frowned and looks up at the ceiling. "Yeah…I was trying to warn you about the demon you were with. I grabbed you and then felt a shock and then I blacked out. Next thing I know I wake up tied to this damn bed!? What's deal with this anyways! I can't burn these!" Rex appeared. "I am keeping your powers in check in this room. It would be bad if you burned through the restraints." Kaci frowned "but he doesn't need them…"

Oichi held on to Sakamoto's arm. "You attacked me Ross…you really came at me with the intention of killing me…" Ross eyes widen. "I did what!?" Jess frowned and nodded "You even attacked me slightly, I I tired to restrain you with chains… melted my dress off…"

Ross sighs and looks at Oichi. "It wasn't me Oichi. I swear. You know me. I would never attack you…I have no reason to." Oichi nodded. "I know…it's not your fault…" She gulps. "I'm no longer marked by you Ross…" Ross frowned. "What!?" "When I passed out, Deerward came to me in my mind. He showed me some things that happen when my soul was taken. He also told me that he wouldn't be able to show me everything because he was unsure if my soul and mind would be able to handle it." Ross gripped his fist. "Who marked you Oichi…" Oichi bit her lip. Ross narrowed his eyes at her. "Who was it…" Oichi looked down. "Before my soul was returned…Orochi erased your mark…and replaced it with his…" Sakamoto looked at her with a shocked expression. Terrance was taken back as well. Jess's eyes widen "Orochi… did…?" she glanced at Octavius 'don't tell me…' she narrowed slightly at him. Kaci bites his lip "how is that possible…?"

Oichi looked back at Octavius. "I don't know how…but I think Octavius is a part of Orochi somehow." Ross grunts out. "Get these things off me!" He yells. Rex looked at Oichi who nodded. Rex waves his hands and Ross was released. He sat up and walked past Oichi. "Ross what are you doing?" "I'm going to kill this demon duh." Oichi frowned and rushed after him. She stood in front of Octavius. "No! You will not harm him!" Ross sighs. "Oichi, that demon is apart of Orochi. If we kill him now then we can lower the risk of him hurting you one day."

"Even so, Octavius has never hurt me. Even when the mark made you lose your senses, he protected me from you! All of his memories are gone! He isn't a threat to anyone!" "It doesn't matter Oichi! Once father learns of this you think he will take no for an answer!? He has to be taken care of." Oichi shook her head. "No! I know it sounds weird but what if Octavius is the good side of Orochi!?" "He has no good side Oichi. He is pure evil. Now step aside." Oichi held her arms out. "I will not let you hurt him!" Ross growls at her. Sakamoto stood in front of Oichi. "Careful who you bare your fangs at." He says glaring at Ross. Kaci gulped "Ross maybe you should stop…" Jess bites her lip not moving, Michael was agreeing with Ross but not saying anything 'Ross is right he's nothing but evil… but maybe…"

Terrance sighs. "How about this. Why don't we contact Lord Lucifer on this matter?" Oichi frowned. "But…just because Orochi is a created being doesn't mean he can't develop a good side. It's not fair to not let him have a chance to live a life like this." "Even so my lady. It is to dangerous for him to be near you and the children." Rinko says. "For your safety we have to keep him locked up until Lucifer decides what to do." Oichi bit her lip and looked back at Octavius. "…Fine…" She says in defeat. Jess sighs softly "Ross I agree with Oichi" Ross's eyes widen and looked at her "but…." Kaci gulped "Ross please… just listen okay? Here hold Azaya to calm you down" he quickly handed Ross Azaya who giggled "Papa!" Ross flushed at her but pouted holding her.  
"…Grandpa was created…and even though he had a bad life and did a lot of bad things Regina was able to see the good in him and helped him out of that darkness…can't you at least try to see some good in Octavius?" Oichi says. Ross frowned and then sigh. "Look Oichi…I know not all beings are evil, but you have to understand that Octavius is dangerous. Let father look at him and decided on what to do. I'm sorry that it has to be this way but think hard about this. If Orochi has marked you it is only a matter of time before you can no longer be with Sakamoto…" Oichi eyes widen and hangs her head down. Sakamoto also frowned and balled his fist. 'No…' Jess and Kaci frowned at this, Michael sighs softly "just summon him already and so we can find out"

A mirror appeared in front of Ross. He sighs as he waited for a second. Soon Lucifer's face appeared. "I take it the meeting went well?" He asked. Ross nodded. "Yeah but you need to come here. Like now…" Lucifer frowned. "What was the point of sending you if I still have to go down there. I have to keep track of Nysa and the baby." "I know dad, but…its about Orochi. It seems he has been with Oichi and…" Lucifer eyes widen and they all heard a snap. Lucifer closed his eyes as the mirror shattered. "I wish you would let me finish for once…" Ross says sighing.

Seconds later, A portal opened and Lucifer appeared. He looked around and saw Michael. A disgusted look appeared on his face. "Seeing your face is a bad omen…" Michael narrowed "Oh shut up" Jess and Kaci shook their heads.

Lucifer then looked at Oichi. "Queen Oichi is it now." Oichi frowned and turned to him. "Good day Lord Lucifer." Lucifer walked past them and went to the bed were Octavius was laying. He hums out. "Is this so type of game?" "It's not dad…he marked Oichi." Lucifer looked at Oichi. "Your marked!?" Oichi nodded. "I need you to lay on the bed." "Excuse me?" "I need to see the mark." Oichi sighs and walked over to the bed and lays down. Lucifer places a hand over her and went from head down and down to her thighs were he stopped. He could see the mark through her clothes. "He marked you on your inner thigh…it is clearly his mark…" Ross walked up to him. "Can you remove it?" Lucifer sighs. "No…if he was just using her as servant it would be no problem but he has placed a claim on her." Sakamoto bit his lip. Jess's eyes widen and looked down 'maybe Manon can remove it…?'

Oichi looked at him. "But, I can still touch Saki. We can still be together without anything happening." Lucifer rubbed his chin and walked back to Octavius. He looked at him closely. "Unbelievable…that blasted demon cast out a good side!? I didn't think he had a good side to begin with…hell I made sure of it." He reached down and placed a hand on his head. When he did a shock came to his head but he pushed through it. Looking through Octavius mind he saw the ceiling. 'Hmm…I must be looking at a last memory through his eyes…' He watched as his sight turned and saw Orochi in his demon form. 'Orochi!? Where the hell are you hiding.' He watched as Orochi rubbed his chest and then get up. 'Could it be…?' A portal opened and then darkness. The next thing Lucifer saw was a smile. It disappeared and then Oichi's confused face popped up and then more of her face popped up he then felt a strong desire of love. Lucifer sighs as he removed his hand. It was burning. "Dad your hand!?" Ross says. Terrance crossed his arms. "What did you see my lord?" Azaya was holding Ross tight "Papa…." Jess frowned "Lord Lucifer what did you see?"

Lucifer was silent. 'Impossible…it can't be…' He turned to Oichi. "I see…this is what the reaper wanted." Sakamoto frowned. "What about the reaper?" Oichi sat up. "Sam?" Lucifer sighs. "…You have nothing to worry about." Their eyes widen at him. Ross was more shocked. "But dad…this…" "I know what it is…somehow, Orochi was able to develop a pure side and separate it from his own body. Most likely he spilt his soul. Oichi's soul was within Orochi and during that time he must have developed feelings for her." Oichi rubbed her chest. "For me!? Why!?" "I cannot answer that. I don't know what your soul did in his body dear." Lucifer says.

"All I can tell you is that his love for you was so great that he willingly spilt with his good side just to be with you." Sakamoto frowned at this. "And his memories?" "A side effect I can already feel a great love for you while looking at his last memories. All he can remember was being spilt apart, tossed in a portal, and a smile. A smile that looks just like yours Oichi. The mark on your inner thigh will not fully active until his memories come back." Sakamoto crossed his arms. "How can you be so sure!? I won't lose Oichi again to that thing!" "The mark connects Oichi and Orochi together but neither of them have memories of it. I told you his mark is different from most. So as long as neither one of them remember what happened then the mark will remain sealed I suppose." Oichi sighs. "Is there anything you can do to keep his memories sealed?" Sakamoto looked at Oichi. "You cannot be serious…" Lucifer nodded. "I can keep them locked up, but once the seal active you will become Orochi's and I hope you know that once that happen I will come for him…even if I have to use you for bait." Oichi nodded. "I know…" Sakamoto shook his head. "No! Oichi this is madness!" "He is staying Saki and that is final!" She says. Sakamoto bit his lip. Lucifer sighs and places his hand back on Octavius head to make sure his memories stayed seal. "For now he can remain here but I will be keeping my eyes on him." Lucifer says.

At a house in the mountains, a house that belonged to Asmodeus. Vogrin was living there with one of his older brother's. In vogrin's room, him and Lyle laid there under the blankets naked. Lyle had widen shock eyes on what had just happen. Vogrin leaning on his elbow grinning at him "So?" Lyle turned to him "so what?" Vogrin chuckled "how was it? Sleeping with a demon?" Lyle bites his lip and looked away blushing "different" Vogrin laughed then pinning and hovering over him "I'm not letting you go know Angel boy" Lyle narrows at him "Let me go already" Vogrin shook his head "Nope I want another round" Lyle's eyes widen "we already did 4 times!" Vogrin chuckled "please a demon can for days, know for a fact that my brothers can go for days if they wanted too" Lyle growled "You incubus!" Vogrin grinned down at him leaning down fast connecting their lips making Lyle moan into the kiss. The door opened and Melissa walked in "Brother! Mother is here to" she stopped to see this, Vogrin leaned up breaking the kiss and narrowed "get out can't you see I'm sinning this sexy angel here?!" Lyle's eyes widen "Hey!"

Melissa broke the knob of the door making Vogrin jump. She then walked up to the bed, took her foot and slammed it into his face. "Watch who you are talking to brat. Last time I check this is my house. I don't care what trash you bring in here but make sure you take it out the back, so mother doesn't have to waste space with it." She removed her foot and glared at Lyle before walking out, slamming the knob less door shut. Vogrin sighs rubbing his face. Lyle sighed and sat up "really talking back to your sister like that…." Vogrin sighed and sat on the bed "So wanna contuie?" Lyle frowned "No… I wanna go home.. I'm already feeling uncumfy here to many demons…." Vogrin frowned "So you are tired of me already?" Lyle looked at him and blushed "I wouldn't say that…." Vogrin grinned "So are we a thing know?" Lyle blushed more getting up collecting his clothes "Maybe…" Vogrin started to laugh.

Jess sighed "Maybe I can…." She then stopped and looked down making the others look at him "What is it Jess?" Jess frowned "It's nothing forget I said anything…. I must be going.. I miss my kids, Oichi I'll video later if anything happens please call me" she said Kaci frowned at her "Come on Michael" he nodded and followed Jess with some guards. Kaci frowned "I think she's nervous on bring up manon…" Azaya was staring at Lucifer, Ross can feeling her shaking in his arms. He frowned looking down, her little hand reaching out shaking at the same time "P-Pop….?"

Lucifer looked at her and sighed. He snapped his fingers and a spark came out in the form of a fire cat. It floated over to Azaya and rubbed her cheek and licked it. Azaya's eyes widen and giggled "Kitty!" Kaci smiled "that's really kool"

The fire cat then wrapped around her neck and became a gold and silver cat pendent necklace. "A very late birthday gift." Lucifer says. Ross chuckles at him. Azaya blinked and looked down "Kitty?" Kaci chuckled "thanks uncle"

Lucifer opened a poral. "If you will excuse me seeing Michael has killed my mood for the day. Oichi, I will be back to check on you and Octavius from time to time." Oichi nodded. "Thank you, Lord Lucifer." Lucifer nodded and went back to hell. Azaya pouted and looked up at her father "Papa! Kitty!" Kaci blinked "looks like she wants the kitty out again" Ross activated the pendent with his flames and made the flame cat appear again. It rested on his shoulder. "Once she learns how to control her flames, she will be able to draw it out."

At Nia's, River and Terry where currently staying there for a week until the baby room was finished. Terrance and Terry where currently working on it and the wiring needed to be replaced. Valora and Esme where sleeping in there double bassinet wearing cute pink new born oneies. Kim was over with Nia, Kim was staring down at them with sparkling eyes. River came back in the room, her tummy was flat like she never was pregnant. She smiled at Kim "their still sleeping?" Kim nodded "They look so soft…" River chuckled softly "Soon as Terry gets home they will wake up once they sense him" Nia smiled. "Congratulations again. There is really a special joy in becoming a mother. I'm sure you and Terry are going to be a very happy family." River smiled "Thank you mother" Nia's eyes widen and blushed.

River giggled "I'm gonna go some Tai Chi forwhile, need to do my exercises" Kim smiled "we will watch them for you" River smiled and walked away. Kim looked back down at them and they were soundly asleep, she couldn't help herself, she reached down and poked Valora's tummy making her sigh softly.

She giggled and walked to Nia. "Mom?" "Yes dear?" Kim poked her belly. "Can we have another sister?" Nia blushed. "W-What?" Kim smiled. "A baby sister! Can you have another baby please?" Nia rubbed her face. "It doesn't work that way sweetie." Kim pouted. "Please mama. I'll be a good big sister. I promise." Nia rubbed her head. "Okay how about this. Why don't you ask Terrance when he comes home and if he says yes we can give you another sister or brother." Kim's eyes sparkled. "Really?" Nia nodded. Kim giggled and skipped out the room. "A baby sister! A baby brother!" Nia sighs out. "My…it scares me how children think having a child is so easy." She chuckled to herself. 'Then again having another child with Terrance doesn't seem all to bad.'

Phoenix walked through the manor and stopped at the lab where Noah was looking at large black mirror. "How long will it take Noah?" he looked at her "well since magic wont work to open the portal… we have to rely on technology which will take some years to even reach that kind of power to even open it" Phoenix sighed "How many years?" Noah looked back at the mirror "17 years at most" Phoenix looked at the mirror "very well, get started Noah" she walked away 'soon the world will be cast into darkness' she grinned darkly.

A few days later on May 7th, Lorelei was in Ravenswood, using her magic to hid herself. She had gray hair and red eyes and was wearing a green sweater and leggings. She had been running from Xavier from weeks now. She was hoping that she could find someone to help her. She turned the corner and ran into someone. "Ow…" "Hey watch it!" Lorelei looked up to see Danni walking with Zane in her arms. Izzy was beside her. Danni frowned. "You need to look where your going ma'am. You could have hurt my…" Lorelei started to tear up. Danni blinks at her. "Oh my…" She put Zane down beside Izzy who took his hand. Danni bends down. "Are you okay?" Lorelei wipes her eyes. "N-No…I need help. I'm being chased and I don't know what to do." She cried out. Danni frowned. "I see…well why don't we get you to my husband. I'm sure he can help you out. He has some good ties with the forces around here." Lorelei smiled and grabbed her hand. "I'm Danni. What's your name dear?" "I'm um…Lori." Danni grabbed her phone. "Okay Lori. Let me call my husband see what we can do." Lorelei smiled. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Danni motion Izzy and Zane to sit on a bench while she called Frank. Lorelei sighs in relief. She knew who Danni was and if she could get in ties with her or her father then she might be safe from her mother. Zane was staring at Lorelei. "Hi!" He says. "Oh um H-Hi…" She smiled at him. Zane smiled back until he saw a hand reach out and grabbed Lorelei by the throat pulling her into a alley. His eyes widen. "MAMA! MAMA!" Danni jumped and looked to see Lorelei gone. "Whaa…" "Dat way!" Zane yelled pointing at the alley. Danni frowned. "Izzy watch your brother!" She yelled running off and tossing the phone to her. Frank was on the other line. "Danni? Hello?" Izzy answer. "Hi Mr. Frank. Ms. Danni ran after the girl that was taken." "She did what!? Where are you!?"

In the alley Danni saw Lorelei kicking and screaming. "Hey! Let her go!" She grabbed a trash can lid and threw it the man, knock his grip lose from Lorelei. The man growls as his eyes turn red but Danni ran up to him and punched him in the face, knocking him into the wall. Danni looked at Lorelei. "Run!" Lorelei got up in a panic and ran for her life. The man got up with a chuckle. "How interesting." He walked to Danni. "Its been a while since a woman hit me. Not since Thalia." Danni frowned. "How do you know that name."

She heard a chuckle and the man disappeared. Suddenly she was grabbed by her throat and pushed up against the wall. He pressed his body close to hers. "My dear wolf, my name is Xavier." Danni's eyes widen. "You!? You are supposed to be dead…" "So, you have heard of me." He sniffed her. "Mmm…you smell of that mutt Ronnie. You most be one of his children." He looked Danni up and down. "You are quite a catch. Maybe I can have you instead of Thaila." Danni eyes glowed. "In your dreams creep! Hands off!" She heads butt him in the forehead. His hisses out and let her go. Danni tries to run away from him but he grabbed her and held her tightly. "Don't be rude woman. I am offering you a chance to dine with royalty." Danni struggled to get out of his grip. "Don't make me laugh. I belong to someone else!" Xavier slammed her into the ground and got on top of her, pinning her arms up. "Get. Off me!" Danni yelled. Xavier chuckled. "Not many women can get my blood pumping so much. I think I have taken a liking to you." Danni growls at him, bearing her fangs.

Xavier looked up to see Lorelei running across the street. The mark in his hand started to burn making him snitch his teeth. "Damn girl…looks like our play time is over. Let's have fun some other time dear." He leans down and kisses Danni on the forehead. Danni gasps as she felt a shock go through her body and pair of dark eyes. "Sleep…" It said. Danni's eyes grew heavy as Xavier got off her. He sighs. "Such a shame…now the girl…" Using his vampire speed he disappeared. Seconds after he left, Zane came rushing down the alley swinging his arms. "Rawww!" He yelled. Izzy was running after him. "Zane no!" Their eyes widen to see Danni laying there. "Ms. Danni!" Izzy ran to her. Zane tears up and runs after her. "Mama no!"

Frank dropped down next to Danni has Zane reached her "Mama!" Frank frowned gave Zane that stern look making him gasp and back up has Izzy rushed over. Frank knelled down and casted his angelic healing barrier around Danni, he looked at Izzy "where is the girl?" Frank bites his lip and with his angelic speed he took off.

Lorelei runs quickly jump through alleys after alleys. She had to get out Ravenswood's but she was already low on magic from jumping around everywhere. Tears came to her eyes. 'I don't want to die…I don't want to die…' She said over and over to herself. She was about to dip into another alley when she was grabbed. She was about to scream until a hand covered her mouth. "Tisk Tisk girl. No screaming. Your mother has been looking for you. Its time to come home. 'No!' A portal opened. She struggled as she Xavier walked to the portal. "You could never hope to escape from her foolish girl." Xavier laughed as they walked through the portal but he was grabbed from the back and pulled out of it losing grip on Lorelei but making her trip further in the portal making it close. Frank growled slammed Xavier into the wall "Where is the girl vampire!?"

Xavier whistles. "A little to late. Now that she's gone, I can't tell you anything." He says chuckling. Frank glares at him. Xavier sniffs. "Ah, I see now…you must be the mate of that cute wolf woman. I kinda like her. She's a spit fire. I would love to claim her one day." Frank's eyes widen "What did you SAY?!"

Xavier smirks as a portal opened behind Frank. Serpents came out and wrapped around him pulling him away from Xavier. The serpents held Frank up as Orochi walked out. "Enough playing around…" Xavier brushed himself off and chuckled. "My bad. I think I found me a new play toy. A cute little wolf to play with." He laugh walking though the portal. Frank breaks out the serpents and lands on the ground away from Orochi. "Sharing the blood of Uriel. How disgusting. I wonder how she would feel to see your body torn limb from limb. Would she cry? Would she be angered? So many questions…I'd love to find out…" Frank's eyes widen then they darken and his body cased in light and his angelic armor appeared around him and holding his spear.

Orochi chuckled. "Good. Good. I wish to test my new powers against you. Maybe if kill you I can go after your mother next." His body started to change. Two large horns appeared on his head. His hair turned white, long, and spiky. His body turned gray. They ground started to shake as a large serpent came up behind him. Orochi cracks his neck and lets out a loud scream that shook the town itself. "Now boy. Show me a good battle."

Frank charged at Orochi and they begin to battle. The fight spreads the town. People screamed out in fear and panic as they ran away. Frank flew up, dodging Orochi's serpents. Poison leak from their mouth as they tried to bite and eat Frank. Orochi jumps up on a building. "What's the matter boy. If you can't beat my serpents, then you have no chance against me." Frank easily cuts the heads off the serpents. He twirled his spear and launched it faster than Orochi could see. He moved to the side, but the spear torn his right arm off. Orochi groans out as he jumped back. Franks spear return to him and he flew down to take Orochi's other arm.

Frank went in with his spear but Orochi harden his skin and blocked the spear making Frank's eyes widen. "Your going to have to do better then that!" Frank watched as his shoulder shook and an arm grew back out. Orochi laughed as he punched Frank in his chest sending him flying back into a building. Orochi rotated his shoulder. "Haa…It looks like I won't be able to cut lose. If I stay to long Lucifer will scene me…" He looked down and across the street in an alley he saw Danni, Zane, and Izzy. Danni was just recovering from her fight with Xavier. A dark and sinister smile came on Orochi's face. "I think I'll play a little game."

In the alley Zane was hugging Danni with tears. She smiled. "I'm okay Zane. Don't cry." Izzy smiled. "Mr. Frank healed you." Danni chuckled. "Yes, I tend to get into trouble a lot so he is use to it." "I hope he finds that lady…" Izzy says. Danni frowned. "Yeah…" Three serpents slithered up behind them.

Frank burst through the building and looked around. "Where did he…" Suddenly he heard a scream. He panicked recognizing it was Izzy. He dropped down and flew to alley. He reached there and on the top of the building he saw Orochi, holding Danni, Zane, and Izzy with three serpents. He was squeezing them. "Well now…isn't this a sight to see. I think these belong to you?"Frank's eyes widen. "Orochi please stop! Let my family go!"

Orochi chuckled. "Tell you want. I'm a little short on time so I'll give you a choice." He held up Zane, Izzy, and Danni in the serpents. "How about you help me gain more power? Its been a while since I died and I think a little bit more and I can almost surpass Lucifer himself." Frank pointed his spear. "I will never help you demon! Now release them!" Orochi crossed his arms. "Okay then how about this? How about I crush the life out of your family?" Frank grips his fist. "I'm sure your cute wife would be able to hold out." He brings Danni close to him. She was knocked out. "I remember this woman, Lucifer's lover that he couldn't protect." He licked her cheek in front of Frank. "Such a shame. She was a catch and just think about the kids? There little lungs wont be able to last if I squeeze to much harder."

Frank looked at Zane and Izzy. "Pa…pa…" Zane gasps out. Orochi chuckled. "So which one will it be? You grant me power or you save your…" Before Orochi had a chance to even finish, Frank launched the spear right through his heart, killing him instantly. Orochi fell forward and down to into the alley. Frank rushed to Danni, Zane, and Izzy, cutting them lose from the serpents. Down below Orochi was still for a second until a dark aura covered him.

"Danni? Danni can you hear me?" Frank asked. Danni whimpered out. "T-The kids…" "They are safe. I have you now. I'll have you healed up in a second." He places her down beside Izzy and Zane. Just as he goes to cast a healing barrier. A hand thrust right through his stomach making his eyes grow wide. He turned his head slowly to see a newly reborn Orochi stronger than ever. His hair was short now and in a ponytail. His horns were also short, and his skin was ghost white. "I thank you for your help…Now die…" He removed his hand from Franks stomach and watched his body fall down. Orochi looked into the sky. "Uriel…I hope you enjoy the view." A portal opened up and he sinks into.

The skies turned dark and a heavy storm appeared as lightning filled the clouds and a women's scream echoed from the heavens where is was heard all the way through the three domains of the underworlds. Lucifer sat up from his bed. "What the hell…" He groans out. "I wish she would shut up." Nysa sat up and groaned out. "What's going on?" Lucifer smiles at her. "Go ahead and lay back down." He rubbed her stomach. "Our son will be here soon, so you are to stay in bed." He got up to get dressed. Nysa gave him a worried look until he kissed her. "I'll be back soon." Once he was dressed he opened a portal to Ravenswood's.

In Xacron, Jess was visiting Oichi with her children, Aerith was in the playroom with the triplets and Oichi was holding Klaus has he was sleeping soundly. Michael and Deacon where there as Jess's gaurds. Jess giggled at Naomi and Alisha "They are so cute" "Yeah, Alisha rarely makes any noise but Naomi has no issue crying out for something she wants." Oichi says smiling.

Then Jess felt weird has her stomach was hurting, she held her stomach in pain making Deacon and Michael's eyes widen at her, her hand went to her mouth. Oichi frowned "Jess are you alright?" Jess had the look pale look on her face she stood up but feel to her heels and started to vomit blood. Michael and Deacon gasp and rushed over to her "Jess!" Oichi got up placing Klaus in the pin with the girls. She tapped her bracelet and Rex appeared and floated over to Jess to scan her. "Jackal bring Julian to my study room. It's an emergency." She says through her bracelet. "Understand my lady."

Up in Ravenswood, Uriel had appeared down next to Frank, Danni, Zane and Izzy. Izzy was sitting there with horror in her eyes and shaking holding Zane to her chest so he couldn't see. Gabriel and Haniel dropped next to her has Uriel over to Frank. Gabriel frowned "What happen….?" Uriel tears Ocochi…." Haniel and Gabriel eyes widen at her. Uriel could sense Frank was still alive she quickly casted in a angelic healing bubble. A portal opened and Lucifer walked making Haniel and Gabriel look at him "Brother…?" Uriel stood up with fears in her eyes and she had the fierce look in her eyes "Lucifer….." Haniel and Gabriel gulped, this was rare to see Uriel this pissed before.

"Spare me your angry words." He says walking past them. He walked up to Danni and kneeled beside her sitting her up, examining her. Once he was done he lays her back down. A bubble formed Izzy and Zane and they floated up. Raphael landed in front of it. "Time to sleep now children." Izzy felt her eye grow heavy and she and Zane went to sleep in the bubble. Raphael looked at Frank and frowned. "Brother this is getting out of hand." Lucifer lays Danni down. "You don't think I know that? I've got every demon I have available hunting him down. I have leads but I already crossed some out as dead ends. The forest of Ravens. Most of my men that has been there never came back. It's also were Adrian was attacked by Alcaeus, but I've turned that forest upside down and other then finding corpses there is no sigh of anyone living there." Lucifer ran his hand through his hair and walked to the edge of the building. He looked down and saw where Orochi had landed as well as a pool of blood from where he was stabbed. Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Shit…this is worse…if Frank killed him then he gained a whole new level of power." Raphael crossed his arms. "Then what do we do…we can't keep letting him roam or this will happen again…he's attacked Paxton and now Frank. What if he goes after Lyle or Mara?"

Haniel eyes widen "Mara…. No…" Gabriel gripped his fist "Brother what if he goes after "Ross, Kaci and Azaya?" Haniel's eyes widen "he wouldn't kill a baby would he?" Uriel bites her lip "HE just used Zane and Izzy to gain more power what do you think!?" Haniel frowned and looked down. Lucifer shook his head.

Then they felt it, Divus appeared behind them, Lucifer groaned "Great…." Divus frowned at them "enough arguing over it, my children take your children up to heaven for the time being, Raphael take Danni, Izzy to Nia's, I will take Zane. If I have too I will take Azaya with me also" "Azaya will stay here with her parents. She doesn't need to go up to that prissy ass place in heaven." Lucifer says. "Besides, I've taken measures so that she won't get attacked but that's beside the point. To answer your question Haniel. No, Orochi wouldn't kill a baby so Zane will be okay. He will however, use them to extort people like he did Frank."

Lucifer sighs. "A choice…save your family or kill him and give him strength…it's a choice that was destine for Orochi to win every time but luckily when he dies and gains a new level he can't move for a few weeks. That's why he hasn't been popping up as much as I thought." Raphael frowned. "Like when you killed him in the forest that day he appeared before Oichi and the others?" "Yes, he didn't show up for a while and it proves my theory. So for a time, he wont come back unless he needs to and when he is ready the only person he would come for is me…"

Lucifer closed his eyes and thought about Octavius. "No, there is a way…" "A way for what…" Lucifer frowns and turns to his siblings and father. "I guess I have to share some information with you. I don't want to but since he could target anyone of us it's best, I share." Gabriel crossed his arms. "What are you getting at brother?" "In Xacron, there is a demon named Octavius. Apparently after having contact with Oichi's soul he developed feelings for. Those feelings were so strong that he parted with a bit of soul just to create something to be with her. Unfortunately, the demon marked her but as long as his memory is sealed it should be fine." Raphael frowned. "Wait, wait, wait…that is impossible brother. You said so yourself. As many times as we had this conversation about this…I told you long ago that it was possible for him to have a good side even if you removed it and how many times did you prove me wrong?" Haniel's eyes widen "how that even possible..?" Uriel bites her lip and looks at Divus who was standing there with his eyes closed thinking.

"Look I didn't believe it either but it happened. The reaper planned for all of this. Its why he allowed Oichi's soul to be handed over so easily. This is a very high chance but if Oichi can convince Octavius to merge back into Orochi then I might be able to finally seal him that portion off of him. Orochi will still be around but Octavius, his good nature side would be in full control." Raphael rubbed his head. "That sounds like a nice plan brother but it wont work if we don't find Orochi." Lucifer put his hands in his pocket. "I think I know a person who does…" Divus turned sharply to a direction making his children look at him "Father what is it?" Haniel asked Divus frowned "It's the queen of witches" they blinked at him, Uriel eye's slightly widen and looked down at Frank "The familiar bond! That means… Lady Jess got hurt also!" Gabriel and Haniel gasped with worried looks in their eyes. Divus humms "we must take the children to heaven, Frank needs to be put in the divine healing pod, know. Someone go check on Lady Jess"

Lucifer rolls his eyes. "Raphael with me, Bring Danni and Izzy. Leave Zane here with the old fart." He looked at Divus. "Do NOT touch my grandchild. She stays here." He opened a portal and walked through. Raphael put a bubble around Danni and separated Zane from Izzy. Zane's bubble floated over to Divus. Raphael then went after Lucifer with Danni and Izzy. Divus picked up Zane disappeared in a light following by Uriel. Haniel and Gabriel flew off to her their children.

In Xacron, Jess was laying on a medical bed she was unconscious. Michael was wiping the dry blood from her chin and neck, Deacon made fists "What happen…? Why did she throw up blood…?" Oichi was sitting on the bed waiting. A poral opened up next to her and Lucifer walked out. Behind him Raphael, Danni, and Izzy. Oichi got up. "Rex." Rex appeared. Raphael placed Danni and Izzy on the other side of the room. Oichi headed over to them with Rex floating behind her.

Michael finishing cleaning Jess, he stood up and stepped over to Raphael "Raph… what happen?" "Orochi appeared and attacked Frank." Raphael says shaking his head. "He was being healed by Uriel."

Michael's eyes widen "Orochi… then that means" he looked back at Jess, Deacon was confused "fill me in Angel BOY!" he snapped, Michael narrowed at him "shut up, IF frank got attacked by Ocochi then it would have affected the Familiar bond. Meaning Jess got hurt also" Just then Jess's monitor went off making eyes widen as a flat line went off, Michael screamed falling to his knee in pain "J-Jesss…." Deacon's eyes widen more. Oichi frowned at this as panic started to settle in. 'Jess…' Lucifer and Raphael rushed over to her only to be pushed back by a powerful force, a powerful aura hovered over to Jess has her Heart started to beat again. Manon appeared in front of him and he did not look happy. Turning to Lucifer mainly he can feel Manon's anger. He gulped and has Manon's eyes glowed and Lucifer gasped being forced on his knee's "You…. I can easily erase your existence" Raphael gulped "Lord Manon please.. it's not" "It is his fault that my witch was almost killed, What are you gonna do about that monster you created? I should have never allowed you to create such a creature"

Oichi's eyes went white as Deerward took over her body. She sighs and walked up to Lucifer and standing in front of him. "Brother calm yourself. Stop with the threats of erasing beings as well. That is why some come to fear and reject you. Do not act like Orochi is the worst thing that has ever happen to these creatures and you cannot blame how the fates work their twisted ways. After all you were the one who created the rule about fate. You know better than all of us that is was not all Lucifer's fault. As the fate would have it, he was always supposed to fight against his father just as Zeus did. Orochi is a being that will always be created one way or another. If Lucifer didn't do it then surely someone else would and then we would be back at the same spot. Your witch is fine and surely, she will face more dangerous times than this and overcome them just the same. Let this go."

Manon sighs softly again disappearing. Deacon shook "I hate it when he shows himself… that overpowering energy… I can't handle it…" Oichi sighs out as Deerward gave control back to her body.

Jess's eyes opened slightly and groaned, Michael smiled "Jess you alright?" he asked helping her sit up "what happen…?" Deacon frowned "You started to throw up blood… Frank got attacked Orochi…" Jess's eyes widen and frowned that he can feel their familiar bond still here, making him still alive "He's still alive I can feel it…" "But you almost died.. your heart stopped…" Michael says softly, Jess's eyes widen "I did….?"

Lucifer brushed himself off. "Oichi a word…" Oichi nodded and walked over to him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the others. "Lord Lucifer?" Lucifer whispered something in her ears that made her eyes widen. "O-Oh…okay." Lucifer sighs out. "How is Octavius? Has he shown any sighs of anything unusual?" "No, he's the same as always." "I see…listen. It won't be now but one day I must ask you a favor." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It will be a risky favor but I'm sure you will do what is right." Oichi looked at him in confused. He opened a portal. "Since everything is fine I'm going home. I think I've had enough of this crap for today." He says leaving.

On a late evening of June 22nd Paxton and Sonya was in the living room wrapping early birthday gifts for Semyaza. Semyaza was taking a nap on his play mat. A portal opened up and Marie walked out with a excited grin on her face. She was about to scream when she noticed Semyaza sleeping. She giggled. "Paxton. It's time! The baby is coming!" Paxton smiled and got up. "Take pictures if you can." Sonya says smiling. Paxton nodded and walked through the portal.

At Danni's, she was reading a book with a sigh. Zane was currently in heaven, again, and she missed him. She was getting tired of them taking her son even though it would be safer up there. A portal opened and Lucifer walked out. "Danni." Danni closed her book. "Hey there Lu. What's up." "It's time for the baby to come and Nysa wanted you there." Danni smiled. "I would love to be there but, I can't go to hell…" Lucifer grabbed her hand and a dark red bracelet appeared on her wrist and neck. "These will help you." Danni smiled as he took her hand into the portal.

At Ross, a portal opened and Marie walked out. Ross was just about to walk into the kitchen when he saw her. "Marie? Its been a while since you came to visit." "The baby is coming and mom wants you there." Marie says. Ross nodded. "Alright, let's go."

In hell, Nysa was in her room breathing heavily. Asmodeus was getting her ready. "Almost there my lady, hold on for just a bit. A portal opened and Lucifer walked out with Danni. The moment she set into the room, a dark red barrier covered the outlines of her body, protecting her from the heat. She smiled and rushed to Nysa. "Nysa!"

Nysa smiled. "Danni, thank you for coming…" Danni grabbed her hand. "Of course, were like sisters you know. Now lets deliver a baby yeah!"

Outside the doors, Paxton, Marie, and Ross were waiting along with Adrian and his siblings and a few other demons. Hours went by as they waited. Ross paced back and forth. "Calm down Ross, she'll be okay." Paxton says. "I know but I can't help but to worry." Marie was bouncing up and down. "Come on! Come on!" She cheered.

Two more hours passed and finally the doors opened, Lucifer walked out with a smile. "Marcellus is here." The demons cheered out in happiness for the birth of their new prince. Ross, Marie, and Paxton walked up to Lucifer to get a good look at Marcellus. He had light gray skin with black and white hair and two tiny horns on his head that kept appearing and disappearing. His eyes were opened and they were a deep shade of red. Marie's eyes widen and smiled. "ooooo so cute! My baby brother! I wanna hold him please!" Lucifer chuckled and handed him to her. Marie giggled. "Hi baby Marcellus. I'm your big sister Marie! I will love you and protect you forever and ever!" Marcellus smiled at her. Paxton chuckled. "He looks a bit more like Nysa." Ross sighs. "That's great. Don't think I can have another look alike in this place." He looked at Lucifer. "So your happy right?" Lucifer shrugs. "Yeah but, I'm always happy when any of my children are born. I was pissed at you though because you refused to get out." The demons chuckled at this. Lucifer took Marcellus back from Marie. "Marcellus Claude Morningstar, official 2nd prince of hell, welcome to home." The demons cheered as they chanted Marcellus name.

~Warning, next chapter will be a time skip~


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

12 years went by, it was 2035 August 1st a month before the kids start school. At Ravenswood Market, Jess pushed the cart alone with Aerith who was now 15 and Klaus who was 13. Aerith is young woman of medium height with fair skin, freckles, and olive green eyes. She has long, straight scarlet-red hair which falls down to her lower back, with two locks of hair framing her face on each side. She was wearing Celtic Tree of Life Tank Top, black leggings and converse. Klaus next to his mother he was average height boy with messy black hair that reaches his neck and green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans and converse.

The cart was half full, "Mom can we stop at McDonald's after this?" Klaus asked her. Jess smiled "Sure sweetie" Aerith sighed looking at her phone "Mom when is auntie Oichi gonna come over to visit?" Jess turning and they followed "Mhmm you miss your aunt already?" Aerith shrugged, Klaus rolled his eyes "she just wants to see Jayden" Aerith's eyes widen "Shut up I don't know!" Klaus grinned "You do too" Aerith's eyes turned red "I do not!" Jess stopped "enough" they stopped and they shuttered slightly "We are in a public place do not make a scene" They looked down and nodded "Now then come along" she said as she was moving, they followed her.

As the years went by Xacron had become a different place under the rule of Oichi. The land was healthy again, thanks to the blessing of Deerward. The kingdom had spread father out then it ever did before. Different races of all kinds now lived there in the flourishing kingdom.

Oichi and her family did not live in the castle. It was only used for meetings, and important days. Instead they lived further back in a manor that Seth had built for them before he left. A 18,000 square foot manor with seven bedrooms and 11 bathrooms, 2 story foyer with a grand staircase, formal living room and dining rooms, a wet bar, gym, home theater, indoor and outdoor swimming pool with a spa, and 5 car garage door.

Outside in the courtyard, Sakamoto was sitting outside reading. He was taller now a bit buffer. He had long white straight hair was now spiked out slightly. He heard feet running up to him. He turned around and was tackled by the triplets, who were now 15. They laughed as they jumped off them. "Hey dad!" They yelled together. Sakamoto sat up and chuckled. "Hello to you two boys. How did you like the academy?" Ayden, with a short hair style, smiled. "It looks cool! I can't wait to start!" Kaleb, who had long white hair that match Sakamoto, and wearing a pair of glasses, smiled. "It looks fun. Cousin Ty is teaching there to." Jayden who had white messy hair shrugs. "It's okay. Its really huge though." Sakamoto chuckled. "Where is your mother?" "She went to go see the twins and Takara." "When are you going to see Jess and the others." Ayden groans out. "Why do we have to go…I hate Ravenswood." Sakamoto gave him a stern look. "You still have family over that way. Those who didn't move here. You grandmother for one and its been a while since you seen them." Ayden huffed out. "The only one who should care is Jayden." Jayden raised eye brown. "Why me?" "Because of Aerith duh. We all see the way she looks at you. She's so bad at hiding it." He laughed. Jayden rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Sakamoto nodded. "Just go get ready, Don't cause any trouble for your mother you understand?" They nodded and ran off.

* * *

At the Ravenswood park, Azaya sat there. She was now 14, wearing black, white and pink strip tank top, black skinny jeans and black and pink converse. Her Zero Punk Stars Pink Black skateboard laid next to her, she sighed slightly taking out her Razer phone and started to text Semyaza 'Hey :) what's up?' blushing she reached up and touched her necklace 'Sem….' Then her phone went off and looked at it, the text was Kaci, her mother 'don't stay out to late, me and your father are going to the hospital for the ultrasound, love you' Azaya smiled and texted back 'Alright mom, I can't wait to hear the big news!' she texted back.

sensing someone near her, she turned to see some demon kids walking by but stopped and looked at her "Hey is that…?" "Yeah, the bastered granddaughter of our lord" Azaya frowned and stood up with her skateboard and skate away from them 'bastered…. Granddaughter…?'

Naomi and Alisha, who were 13, were in their knitting room looking through their clothes. Alisha had long white hair that was braided and went down all the way to her legs. Naomi had hers cut short. They both pouted looking around. The door to their room opened and Oichi walked in. "Girls? What are you doing?" "Mom!" Naomi walked to her. "We can't find our knitting kit! I wanted to make something nice for Grandma!" Alisha moved their couch to the side. "We have been looking everywhere for it…" Naomi crossed her arms. "I bet stupid Ayden took it and hid it!" Oichi smiled. "Why don't we all look for it together. I'm sure it's in here somewhere." The girls smiled and nodded. "Thanks mom!" They say together.

At Dustin's and Joseph's, Bella now of 13 was in her art studio at home. She was wearing Peach Cool Lightweight Tank Top, Nike Dri Fit Girl's 5K Tempo Running Shorts and she barefooted. She was in front of a canvas looking at her painting so far. She was working on a piece, Nature Abstract. The door opened and Dustin peeked in "Bella?" she hummed "you want some lunch?" Bella nodded "Mhmm" Dustin chuckled and stepped in looking at her piece "Wow that's really good" Bella smiled softly while still painting "Thank you dad" Dustin smiled at her "What do you want for lunch?" Bella didn't stop her painting "Pizza Rolls" Dustin nodded "alright, coming right up" he left the room has she worked on her piece.

Dustin walking into the kitchen where Joseph was sitting at the island counter looking at his laptop, Dustin went to the fridge and took out pizza rolls from the freezer "you should see her new painting it's amazing" "I already saw it." Joseph said. He was online looking at his own pieces of work that were in a museum. "She gets her talent from your side you know." He says clicking on one of his angel statues.

Azaya was skating along the street, reaching McDonald's she got off her skate board and noticed a car she knew. She smiled and headed inside, looking around she saw Jess, Klaus and Aerith. She walked over "Aunt Jess!" Jess smiled "Azaya hello" Aerith smiled at her "Hey Azaya" Klaus nodded "Hey" he started to eat his fries "Can I join you?" Jess chuckled "Of course" Azaya smiled "Let me get my food" she said and walked off. Some demon in a booth near where narrowing at her, Aerith feeling stares she turned and narrowed at them making them look away "Why do they keep glaring at her..?" Jess frowned "most demons don't like her, it's hard to explain" Not long Azaya came back with her double cheese burger and fries with soda. Sitting down, she started to eat with them.

At the hospital, Kaci and Ross where sitting the men's ultrasound waiting area. Kaci was wearing red maternity shirt, men's pajama capris and converse. His tummy was very round, he was 4 months pregnant. Kaci was getting excited, today was the day they learn the gender. "Kaci Morningstar?" Kaci smiled and stood up with Ross. They walked over, it was the same demon nurse that tended to him years ago. He smiled "Welcome back Kaci, lets get you weighted" Kaci nodded and they followed him in the back. Getting weight "Good very good, you gained weight" Kaci flushed, Ross chuckled "he's been eating a lot, just like when he was caring Azaya" Kaci pouted. The nurse chuckled "alright this way" he said and they followed him to the ultrasound room. Stepping into the ultrasound room which was the same one before, Ross helped kaci on the bed "Doctor Meyers will be with you soon" the nurse said and left the room.

Kaci sighs softly "after this I want some red dragon… and some raw meat! Ooo and some blood ice cream!" Ross chuckled "you got it babe" Kaci chuckled, the door opened and Zach walked in "Kaci! Ross!" Kaci smiled "Hey uncle" Ross nodded to him. "Alright lets see the gender!" Zach chuckled out and right away set a ultrasound ring that was new around his tummy. Zach turned it on has on the wall a halo screen appeared showing the womb in Kaci. The ring moved around and stopped to see a good view of the baby in Kaci's tummy "Ross look our baby!" "Yeah, I see it." He says nodding.

Zach chuckled and moved the ring a little more and then he grinned "Look right there" Kaci and Ross looked and Kaci's eyes widen "It's… a boy…" Zach chuckled "Congrats your having a boy" Ross chuckled. "I'm sure Azaya will be thrilled." Kaci smiled "pictures uncle" Zach chuckled "So you gonna be do a gender party?" Kaci smirked "yes, Ross we gotta stop mom's bakery" Ross chuckled "Of course, I'm also in the mood for her black frosted donut's" Kaci's eyes widen sparkled "Ooooo!" Zach chuckled and handed him the pictures. Kaci smiled "thanks uncle"

* * *

In a Beautiful apartment on Park Block in Xacron, it had 4 bedrooms and 3 full baths. It was 4 stories, plus a large basement and as a bonus the lovely rear garden/backyard which could be a gardeners delight, a griller's dream and an outdoor oasis. The apartment is nestled in a quiet residential street, with all the local conveniences, restaurants, shopping and galleries. It was a new area Oichi had recently renovated.

On the top floor of the apartment, Marie was sitting in the bathroom waiting nervously. There were two pregnant tests on the edge of the tub. She was wearing a long black button t-shirt and some shorts. Her hair had grown out and was tied up in a bun. She bit her lip as she took a look at the test. She then frowned when she saw that both test read negative. She sighs and puts her head in her hands. There was a knock at the door. When she didn't move to open it, it opened itself and Ty walked it. Ty was a very handsome man with short wavy brown hair and golden eyes. To most people he looked like a very hot model.

Both Ty and Marie were going on the age of 24. They had started dating when they both turned 16. When they were 18 they moved out of Ravenswood's and got an apartment in Xacron where they attended Oichi's new academy that was built. Ty was now going there as a teacher and Marie was getting a job in town. Just last year they decided to try for a baby but had been unsuccessful so far.

Ty walked up to Marie and bends down to her. "Marie? Come on. Your brother is downstairs looking for you." Marie sniffed. "I'm sorry Ty. The tests are negative. I'm a horrible girlfriend who can't give you any children." Ty chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I told you to not beat yourself up over this. When the time comes for us to have a child we will have one. Now come on. Cellus is going to start roaming the place looking for you." Marie dried her tears and smiled. "Ty. I love you." "I love you to." He grabbed her hand and headed to the kitchen.

There in the kitchen Marcellus, who was 13, was at the table eating pancakes Ty had made for him. He was going on 12. Marie smiled. "Hi little brother." Marcellus stuffed his cheeks with pancakes and kept eating. Marie pouted. "So rude. What happened to my adorable cute brother who use to hug me every time he saw me?" Marcellus grabs his juices and drinks it down. He let's out a large burp. "I wanna live with auntie Oichi." Marie and Ty looked at each other. "Okay… did you tell papa about it?" Marcellus nodded. "He sad no… so I threw a fire ball in his face and ran away from home." Marie eyes widen. "What? You ran away!" Marcellus nodded. "I'm hidding my demon aura and scent just like mama taught me. They can't find me so I'm staying with auntie Oichi now." Marie sighs. "it's doesn't work that. I'm gonna have to tell papa." Marcellus pouted. "No! I'm staying here with auntie Oichi! Home is boring and papa won't let me go out and play!"

Ty put a hand on Marie's shoulder. "Let's have him stay with us for now. I'll let Oichi know and she can talk to Lucifer about this." Marie nodded. "Okay." She looks at Marcellus. "Okay little brother. You win. We can talk to auntie Oichi when she comes back." Marcellus smiled and went back to eating pancakes.

At Zach's manor, Dawn was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes, she sighed and went back to washing the dishes, then sudden dizziness hit her making her shake her head but fell to her side falling to the floor unconscious.

Rose peeking in the kitchen, she was now 16. Wearing hello kitty tank top, black skirt and purple flats "Mom…?" she didn't see her mom anywhere but she stepped in more and her eyes widen to see Dawn on the ground "Mom!" she rushed over to Dawn kneeling down "Mom! Wake up!" Dawn wasn't waking up, Rose bites her lip and took out her phone and dialed her father.

Paxton was walking around in the castle. He and Sonya had moved out of Ravenswood the following year of Oichi becoming Queen. Paxton was now one of her trusted advisors and head of a small council board Oichi was trying out. He had cut his hair shorter and he had an aura of calm and maturity about him. Today he was looking for Bracken. They were supposed to go over some documents for Oichi's next meeting. He sighs and stops. "Where is that fool…" "Are you talking about me?" He turned around to see Bracken walking up. "I was out running errands for Lady Oichi. She needs something done before she left the kingdom for a bit." Paxton nod. "Right. We have a lot to work on. Let's get going."

At Paxton's home, it was beach house style with Colorful landscaping and shade trees grace a gated front deck that provides the ideal introduction to this comfortable Craftsman-style residence, complete with stone-accented columns, wood shake siding and a covered entryway. Timeless architecture continues throughout the 2-story design, which features 6 bedrooms and 5.5 baths. There were guest suites that were located on the first floor, while the second level is home to the master suite with sitting area, walk-in closet, dual vanities, spa tub, separate shower with dual shower heads, along with three additional suite bedrooms. Main living areas, included formal living and dining rooms, office, great room with fireplace and adjoining bar area, and spa and outdoor kitchen deck. Living areas are enriched with large windows, new Walnut floors, fresh paint throughout, and custom window treatments and crown moldings/baseboards throughout. An oversized butcher-block island with prep sink commands center stage in a grand kitchen with decorator white cabinetry, walk-in pantry, granite countertops with full backsplash, a built-in Sub-Zero refrigerator, 2 convection ovens, and a commercial-grade 6-burner cooktop with griddle. The large laundry room is located on the 2nd floor, and a spacious 3-car garage has built-in storage and RaceDeck flooring.

Sonya was in the kitchen cleaning up when Semyaza, who was 14, walked in. He was on his phone. He had just saw the message from Azaya. 'Hey. What's up.' He sent back. He then sat at the table. "Mom?" "Yes dear?" "Why can't I go with dad to the castle?" "He has a lot of work to do there. You shouldn't distract him." Semyaza pouted. "Then can I go to auntie Oichi house to play with Kaleb?" "Sure sweetheart. Just be home before dark." Semyaza smiled. "Thanks mom!" He ran out the door. Once he got past the door he jumped up and spread his wings. He chuckles as he flies to Oichi's house.

* * *

After lunch, Azaya left McDonalds' saying her goodbyes to Jess, Aerith and Klaus. Skating down the street, her phone started to ring. Answering not falling off "Hello? Oh mom! Yeah I'm gonna head home know, oh your bring home some red dragon for dinner? Ooo make sure you get some Teriyaki beef sticks, like a lot" she laughed "alright so the gender?" she gasped and pouted "What come on tell" she moved out of the way skating around someone "meh! Fine… alright see you later" she hanged up, skating around through a back alley only to get hit the head making her fall off her skate board falling to the ground. She frowned held her head, she was bleeding "What the hell?" "Hey you!" Azaya frowned and looked at a group of demon boys walking towards her. Azaya frowned and looked at a group of demon boys walking towards her Azaya frowned "What the hell do you want?!" she shouted at them.

"Ugh…why did I have to hit her? Now I got her dirty smell on me." One said. "Half breed scum. You aren't worth our lord's bloodline. Every breath you take is an insult to all demons! You should have never been born…" "You will never be accepted as one of us. Never!" Azaya bites her lip "you all pathetic" she grinned "all you can do is throw insults at me?" she chuckled "pathetic little demon boys trying to act all tough."

They smirked at her. "That's were your wrong trash." The demons held their hands out and fire chains came from the wall and ground wrapping around her. They each held a different shape flame in their hands. "Everyone acts like its taboo to touch you but once we get rid of you for good, maybe our lord won't be seen as weak. It's because of you and your trash ass parent that you tainted his good name and now you will pay!" Azaya's eyes widen in anger has blue flames appeared around her making the demon boys gasp at her blue colored flames "What the fuck?! Why are flames this weird color?" the fire chains around got absorb and her necklace around her next turned into flames has her fire cat appeared over her shoulder making them demon boys gasp at this. Azaya grinned "Still think I'm trash, my fire cat was given to me by my grandfather, Lucifer, your lord" They growled at her. "Don't you dare say his name! You will always be trash, you filthy bottom feeder. You and your disgusting family! As long as your alive we demons will never accept you. You nothing but a curse to us! You will never belong and we will make sure of that! Mark our words!"

Azaya sighs "Ruby" the cat on her shoulder jumped off and landed on the ground has a ring of fire surrounded. The demons tired to get out but they were pouncing off. Azaya grinned at them again "Ruby send them back to hell" she moved her hand out has the fire cat dashed at them engulfing them in flames, they gasped loudly fire portal opened under them making them fall through it causing them to scream. The portal closed and she sighed has her flames disappeared, Ruby jumped on her shoulder rubbing against Azaya's cheek. Azaya smiled "I know I miss him too, seeing him would make me feel better" she said opening her demon portal and going through it.

Down in hell, Lucifer was sitting on his throne upset, Marcellus ran away. "Damn that son of mine. Its adorable how he thinks he can hide from me." He chuckled. "Well played indeed."

Suddenly in front of him a flames portal opened up making him blink as he heard screams, group of demon boys fell through and landed on the ground groaning. "Damn that half breed bitch! I'll kill her!" Just then their bodies caught on fire making them scream out in pain.

"I don't know nor really care what's going on, but you should know that if you enter my throne room unannounced your body burn, and you will die." As they screamed out two guards walked in. "My lord? Shall we remove them?" "I suppose so, I'm trying to find Marcellus at the moment." The guards nodded and grabbed the screaming boys out. They closed the door and Lucifer went back to thinking.

Semyaza landed in front of Oichi's house. He smiled and walked to the front door but stopped to sense a demon portal open beside him. He turned to see Azaya walking out of it with Ruby over her shoulder. She had that down look on her face, her eyes meet his and she smiled "Sem" Semyaza sighs. "What are you doing here? I hope you told your parents where you went…" Azaya pouted "No…. I just.. need a friend now… I got cornered by a group of demons today…." "Okay? What happened?" He asked.

"They were no match for me to be honest but the words they said.. kind of got to me… if you don't me here, I can always leave…." She frowns turning around. "You can do whatever you want. I just don't want uncle to be burning down houses looking for you." He says knocking on the door. Azaya chuckled taking out her phone telling Ross that she is with Semyaza.

It was opened by Octavius. "Hey Octavius! Can I play with Kaleb?" Octavius smiled. "Does your father know you're here?" "No, but mom said it was okay if I came to play." Octavius chuckled. "The children and Lady Oichi are getting ready to head to Ravenswood but I'm sure you can hang around till then." "Thank you." Semyaza says walking inside. Azaya blinked at Octavius "Hello" then her phone went off making her look at her she frowned at it 'get you butt home now!' it was from her father she sighed "Sem" he stopped and looked at her "I have to go papa yelled at me…." She stepped to him and hugged him "see you again" she opened a demon portal and walked through it.

Semyaza shook his head. "Next time tell someone where you went." He says bluntly. Octavius chuckled. "Blunt as always." Semyaza shrugged and headed to the triplet's room.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city, was a house with a central open corridor spine that was pierced by stone architectural elements dividing this home into three living zones on the main level: the formal living room/dining room, the open kitchen and entertaining area, and the master suite and sited on 1.65 acres. In this area other homes cannot be seen, creating a sense of space and privacy. The homes there are bright with big southeast facing views facing the mountains of Xacron. This was were Terrance and Nia lived. They loved the privacy that got from the land.

Terrance was on the couch snuggled up to Nia. She giggled. "Your so cute when you snuggle up on me." Terrance chuckled. "I can't help it. Today is my day off since Oichi is going to Ravenswood. I love spending time with you." Nia blushed at his words. "Oh, Terrance stop it. Your talking like we are still young teens in love." Terrance chuckled and pushed her down on the couch. "Well we may not be young but we are still in love." Nia smiled. "Yes we are." Terrance rubbed her cheek and smiled softly. "If I told you…I wanted another child with you…would you reject that idea?" Nia chuckled. "I wouldn't but…" Terrance kissed her deeply. She sighs into the kiss as she wraps her arms around him.

"Ewww…gross!" Terrance and Nia pops up and looks to see Kim on the stairs frowning. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with black jeans and flats. Her red hair was combed down flat. "You both have a room you know." Nia pouted. "For a 19 year old you sure do stay in the house. You should be like your sister and hanging out with your boyfriend." Kim crossed her arms. "I would have had one if dad didn't scare them all away!" Terrance sat up. "None of those guys you brought home were good enough for you. Anyways, didn't you always want a baby sibling?" Kim blushed. "Yeah! Like when I was 8! Aren't you both to old for kids now?" Terrance laugh. "We are still in our prime and besides I think its time we had more little ones running around here again." Nia giggled. "Well can you do your baby making in your own room? Izzy is coming over soon. Its time for my cooking lessons." Terrance sighs. "Fine, you win. I will go make a baby with your sexy mother." He got up and grabbed Nia. He tossed her over his shoulder making her laugh. "Do you want a baby brother or sister? Or both!?" Kim's face went even redder. "I don't care you prevented parents!..." She pouted. "…a sister…" She mumbled out. They chuckled at her and went to their room.

At Terry and River's, River was in the Dojo with the girls. Valora and Esme were now 13. River stood there watching Valora and Esme sparing each other. Blocking and dodging kicks and punches. They jumped at each other kicking other's legs. River chuckled "very good leg kicks" the dojo opened and Terry stepped with Jareth, there 2 year old son. He saw the girls sparing each other. River smiled "Terry" Jareth smiled at River "Mama!" River giggled and took him "Enough girls" they stopped "Now then, Terry would you like to spare with he girls?" Terry chuckled "Alright girls come at me" River grinned moving away. "show papa you can beat him" the girls grinned at Terry.

In the manor, Oichi walked through looking for the triplets. She heard laugher in the living room. She headed that way to see Semyaza and Kaleb laughing together. "Semyaza sweetie. How are you doing today?" Semyaza smiled and spread his wings. He flew to her tackling her into a hug. "Hi auntie!" Oichi giggled rubbing his head. "Are you here to play with Kaleb?" Semyaza nodded. "I see. Well we are about to head to Jess for an hour or so. Would you like to come with us to see Klaus?" Semyaza floated back. "Mmmm I have to ask my mom." Oichi nodded as she watched him pull out a phone. "Kaleb, go get your brothers we are leaving now." Kaleb nodded and ran off.

Semyaza waited until his mother answered the phone. "Hi Semyaza. Are you on your way home?" "No, Auntie asked if I wanted to go with them to see Klaus and Ms. Jess." "Oh, that's fine. Do not cause them any trouble understand?" "I won't. Thanks mom." Semyaza floated down to Oichi. "Mom said it was okay." Oichi rubbed his head. "You are such a good boy. I wish my boys took more after you." Semyaza blushed slightly. "Come along." She says walking away. Semyaza followed her.

They walked to the court house were the triplets were and the twins. Oichi looked around. "Where is Takara?" "I have her." Oichi turned to see Yaris walking out hand in hand with Takara. Her long white hair was curled up with a blue head band on head. She was wearing a light green dress and knee-high stockings. She was 17 now and had the elegances and grace of her grandmother Thalia. If it weren't for her hair and eyes most people would think that Thalia was her mother instead. "Hi mother. Sorry I'm late." Oichi smiled. "Its okay dear. Thank you for bring her Yaris." Yaris nodded. Yaris was very handsome. He had his hair cut short and his blue eyes were brighter then when he was younger. Takara kissed his cheek making him blushed. "I'll see you later Ris okay?" He nodded. The boys gagged and Naomi gagged. Semyaza rolled his eyes. "Aww!" Alisha says with hearts in her eyes. Takara chuckled at them and walked up to Oichi. "Everyone ready? I'm sure Jess should be home by now." Oichi held her bracelet up and a bead came out and hovered over them. "To Jess's home in Ravenswood." Oichi says. The bead lights up and they teleported away.

At Jess's, she was sitting on the couch watching TV with Klaus sitting next to her. When she felt Oichi's presence outside, she smiled "Michael can you get the door" Michael in the kitchen blinked but walked to the front door and opened as Oichi was gonna knock, he blinked but smiled "Hello Oichi, she is in the living room with Klaus"

"Thank you." Oichi says walking by. Semyaza walked in after her. The triplets glared at Michael while walking by until Naomi pushed them in. Alisha, with a flushed face quickly walked by Michael flowing Naomi.

Oichi and the kids reached the living room and Jess smiled "Oichi! What a lovely surprise! And Semyaza, it's good to see you" "Hi Ms. Jess. Can I hang out with Klaus for a while?" Jess chuckled "It's up to Klaus" Klaus stood up "Finally not gonna be bored!" he sighed out turning his head what felt like slow motion as Naomi and her sister walk in the living room his heart fluttered and a blush tint came to his, his eyes slightly sparkled. quickly turning "Come on Semyaza, got the new tekken came" Semyaza noticed the look and looked at the twins. He rolled his eyes and followed after him.

Oichi sits on the couch next to Jess and sighs. "Finally, free from the manor for a bit." Naomi and Alisha walked over to Jess. "Auntie look!" Naomi turned Alisha around and held her long braid. "Alisha did her braid like yours but its super long!" Alisha blushed madly. "N-No! T-That's not why…I mean…it's just…" She covered her face. Oichi shook her head. "Naomi stop embarrassing your sister." Naomi pouted. "…But she looks cute mom…" Jess chuckled "It looks so cute! If you girls wanna look for Aerith, she's outside on the trampoline" "Where's deacon?" Oichi asked. Jess sighed slightly "He's on the roof" "Of course he is." "Hey auntie." Jayden says walking up. Ayden and Kaleb waved at her. "Mom can we go exploring. If we are coming back to this dump I wanna at least see uncle Chad." Oichi frowned at him. Her aura claw appeared behind him and pinched his cheeks. "Ow! Mom!?" "I know you don't like Ravenswood but be more respectful. How many times must I tell you." Ayden crossed his arms. "Go on and explore the town but be back by the time its time to go." Ayden nodded and ran off. Oichi sighed as the rest of the kids went out back. "I swear…I don't know what has gotten into Ayden these days…" Oichi says rubbing her head. Jess frowned "He use to love coming here too…."

At Zach's, Zach was looking wide eyes at the screen of his laptop. Next to him was Dawn laying down still asleep. A smile came on his face 'Finally' hearing a groan he looked to see Dawn wake up and sat up slightly "Zach?" Zach smiled at her "You alright?" Dawn frowned "What happen…?" Zach sighs softly "You fainted, Rose found you and called me… I did some tests on you and well" he grinned making her look confused "Zach" he turned his laptop around making her look at it and her eyes widen "I'm… p-pregnant….?" Zach nodded "yup, were gonna have a baby" Dawn's lunged at him hugging him "Oh Zach finally! Trying all these years I'm finally able to get pregnant!" Zach chuckled and kissed her making her kiss him back "Now to tell everyone" Dawn chuckled "Danni is first, phone?" Zach handed her phone and she right away called Danni.

At Danni's and Franks, in the backyard, Zane, who was now 16 was sparing with Danni. They were both wearing matching Gray t-shirts and black jogging pants. He came out her. "I got you now you old bat!" He yelled out. Danni's eyes twitched as she grabbed his arm, and palm thrusted his stomach. He gasps out and dropped to a knee. Danni cracked her knuckles. "Want did I say about calling me an old bat?" Zane groans out. Danni placed her hand on her hip. "When your sister was your age, she could at least spar me into a draw. If you focus more on your movements, then that smart mouth of yours then maybe you would do better." She says lecturing him. She heard her phone ringing in her back pocket.

Taking it out she looked to see Dawn was calling her. Right when she answers, Zane got up and tried to uppercut her, but Danni back handed him back into the ground in a second. "Hi Dawn. Please save me from your Godson. I think I want to trade him for another daughter." Danni says sighing. Dawn laughed "Awww! Danni I got great news! It looks like you're gonna be a godmother again" Danni smiled. "Oh!? That is great news! Congratulations to both you and Zach. If you need anything let me know okay?" Dawn chuckled "Of course Danni!"

* * *

In a manor in the forest of snakes, Ebony now of 13, she was turning 14 soon on august 8th. She had long black hair and dark red eye's that almost look black in a dim light. She was wearing a white Collar Black Short Sleeves Petite Dress and Black Studded Ballet Flats.

Walking through the halls, she stopped at her mother's room to hear voices "You can't be for real Darcaniea… using Ebony's magical aura has link to gain power… she's our daughter" it was her father's voice, Cien's. "Cien we talked about this, she is powerful. Half witch, half demon. Linking with her I can be more powerful and finally kill Jess and that rotten daughter of hers" Ebony frowned 'why does mom wanna kill aunt Jess…?' "The only reason why we never told her about you wanting to kill Jess and her family was because Markth didn't wanna put her on this path… Darcaniea don't use her has a link… please.." "I will use her has ai please! I cared her! I gave birth to her! She belongs to me and she will do I wish!" Ebony frowned more, hearing footsteps, she backed up as the bedroom door opened and Cien stormed out slamming the door.

Turning he seeing Ebony with widen eyes, he frowned and looked around him without saying a word he moved her away from the bedroom door "Pa" he covered her mouth so Darcaniea couldn't hear her. Reaching a room where he knows Darcaniea can't even hear them "Ebony… how much did you hear?" Ebony frowned "All of it… I don't understand… papa why does mom want to use me like a tool…? She doesn't love me?" Cien frowned "She does… but after getting so much power it warped her mind… in wanting more…" Ebony frowned "I don't wanna be a tool.. papa make her stop!" Cien sighs softly "I can't she's more powerful then me… she can kill me Ebony… she has done it before, remember me telling you?" Ebony nodded "But…" Cien held up a Red Pendulum necklace "She had this locked up, she hasn't used this as a link yet because she was saving it" Ebony blinked at it "What is that…?" "It's your grandmother's demonic powers your mother stole from her, take this and it will cloak you from your mother. I will take you to a safe place I know she wont follow you too" Ebony frowned "out there… ? but I never been outside before…" Cien smiled at her "put it on" Ebony nodded and gently took it and putting it over her neck "come on, we are not using any demon portals she will sense them. We are using a secret passage way Markth created" Ebony nodded to her father 'the outside… I wonder what it's like…'

* * *

In Ravenswood, Ayden was walking around with a frowned. 'I hate this stupid town. Why does mom ever want to come back here…if auntie Jess was smarter then she would have gotten away from this place to.' He grits his teeth as he ripped a stopped sigh out the ground making people gasps. He tossed it on the ground and kept walking. 'Anyone who lives here are just idiots…' He turned the corner and ran into someone, falling to the ground. "Ow…Hey! Watch were your go…" He stopped and saw a cute girl with short blond hair and green eyes. She was rubbing her head. She was wearing along sleeve shirt and blue shorts with no shoes.

Ayden got up. "Hey are you okay?" He reached out a hand to her. She looked up at him and grabbed his hand. "Thank you…" "Hey! There she is! Get her!" The girl jumped and turned to see three men running after her. "Get back here you brat!" Ayden frowned at this and pulled the girl behind him. His eyes glowed red as he made quick work of the men. The girls eyes were wide as Ayden dropped the last of the guys. He brushed his hands off. "Humans are such idiot…"

The girl walked up to him. "Thank you for helping me…" "Why were those guys chasing you?" The girl frowned and put her head down and then rolled her sleeve up to show him a mark on her arm. "They were trying to sell me…I ran away, but they came after me." Ayden crossed his arms. "Why didn't you run to the police station?" "Those men…they are scarier than you think." She tears up. "I didn't know what else to do so I just ran and ran until I was able to get out of this town." Ayden rubbed his head. "Okay, okay don't cry…I think my mom can help you." She sniffed. "Your mom?" "Yeah. She's the Queen of our homeland. I think she can do something about that mark. Maybe find you a new home?" The girl smiled brightly and ran up to him getting close to him. "She can get me away from here!? Please! I will do anything! Please take me with you!" Ayden blushed at how close she was. "O-Okay…just follow me…"

The girl giggled. "What's your name?" Ayden asked. "Oh, I'm Bernadetta but you can call me Bernie if you like." "Okay. I'm Ayden and my mom's name is Oichi. She's really nice so you can trust her and tell her everything that has happen to you." Bernie nodded. "Thank you, Ayden." She smiled softly at him making his face turn redder.

In the surrounding woodlands near Ravenswood, a stunning luxury home is situated on 90+ acres with a private 3+ acre lake right in the backyard. Exceptional views of the backyard oasis and from almost every room in the home. Gated and private, this incredible estate, comprised of brick and stone, offers a gourmet kitchen opens to the vaulted family room, floor-to-ceiling windows, handsome hardwood floors and cozy stone fireplaces. Wooden beams delineate rooms and draw the eye to soaring ceilings and endless windows framing the picturesque and verdant vistas beyond. Entertain easily on the finished terrace level, which includes a kitchen, an entertainment area, full gym, sauna, steam shower, slate floors, a media room, endless natural light and easy access to the backyard oasis. Lined with stone, the pool complements the home beautifully, and the poolside cabana, with an outdoor kitchen and fireplace, will be host to numerous days and nights enjoying the outdoors. Ideally located around 30 minutes from Ravenswood.

In the house, Astaroth in the family room with her ipad. She has been staying with Delica and Adrian. Still human after Darcaniea took her demonic powers, sighing 'so boring here… I miss my lord' "Mother" her eyes widen and shut up to see Cien there. "Cien…. What are you doing here…?" Cien frowned and moved aside to show her Ebony. She looked nervous, Astaroth gasped softly "Is this… Ebony…?" Cien nodded "I'm dropping her off here" Astaroth frowned "Why…?" Cien sighs softly "Darcaniea want's to use her has a tool, linking with Ebony would make her more powerful" Astaroth's eyes widen but looked upset "This is what happens when you side with a dark witch! Now that you have a child with her, she will use her to get more powerful!" Ebony looked down frowning at this. Cien frowned "I gave Ebony the necklace that has your demonic power" Ashtaroth's eyes widen "Give it back to me!" Ebony backed up slightly, Cien went into front of his mother "You wont be able to use it, Darcaniea made sure if it. Only her bloodline can use it, meaning Ebony is the only to use it. You have to get…" he bites his lip "I can't believe I'm saying this… you need Jess to break the seal on it to give you back your demon powers"

Ashtaroth's bites her lip "I see…" Cien sighs "I need to leave before Darcaniea knows I'm gone" he said turning to Ebony "be good for your grandmother alright?" Ebony sniffed "mom doesn't love me.. does she…?" Cien hugged her "don't worry I'll get through to her, be good sweetheart" he kissed her forehead and opened a demon portal leaving through it. Ebony nervously stood there has it closed, Ashtaroth sighs "Stop being nervous.. you must be hungry, come I'll make you something to eat" Ebony smiled slightly at her "Thank you" she followed her grandmother to the kitchen.

At Jess's, In Klaus room, Semyaza wasn't really paying attention to the game they were playing. "…So which one of twins do you like…" Klaus jumped slightly "I don't know what your talking about"

Semyaza puts the controller down. "Don't play coy…I saw the look you gave one of them. I just want to know which one it is. Its not like I'd tell but depending on which one you like the triplets may or may not eat you alive along with uncle Saki of course." Klaus flushed deeply "Naomi…." "The tomboy huh…ha…the triplets will question your morels. Good luck getting through with that." He sighs. "I admit I was a little scared that you would have said Alisha. They are super protective over her." He chuckled. "Naomi likes blue flowers. Its one of her favorite colors. If you want to get her attention, I suggest you start with that. Also, stare to long at her and auntie will catch on and get this sparkly look in her eye. It happened when Azaya hugged me a few months back. I don't know what it means but ever since then she would ask me how me and Azaya are doing and the snuggle the crap out of me." He blushed. "Not that I mind that." Klaus blushes "You think I should saw something? Mhmmm, speaking of Azaya" he grinned "what do you think of Azaya?"

"Yes, say something to her or one of those guys back home will lock on to Naomi before you do. As for Azaya." Semyaza then shrugs. "As for Azaya, I find her mildly annoying sometimes. It sucks that she gets picked on about her birthright though, but if she needs someone to talk too, I don't mind being that person. I think its dumb that demons pick on her for something so stupid. That's why I like my home. Everyone treats everyone the same regardless of who's blood you share." Klaus sighed "yeah… so have you seen her recently?"

Semyaza yawns. "She stopped by before I came here today, without telling uncle Ross. A group of demons messed with her. She said she handle it. I do admit that I got angry, but I know that she can take care of herself. Her coming to Xacron without the permission of uncle was a bit stupid, but I understood why she came. Having someone to talk to ease the heart sometimes." Klaus chuckled "Do you think she is pretty?" "Meh, she's okay better than most girls around here but don't switch the topic. We were talking about you and Naomi. You obviously think she's pretty. How are you going to get by the fire ball triplets to talk to her?" Klaus frowned "I don't know… I'm nervous about the triplets…." "I'm nervous for you…mmm…well Ayden isn't here and Kaleb can be calm. All that is left is Jayden but I think he would laugh at you once he realize what your doing." He nudged Klaus. "As your friend you know I'll be rooting you on."

Azaya walked into the apartment, closing the door she walked in to see her parents on the couch cuddling. Kaci looked at her and frowned "where were you?" Azaya frowned "visiting Semyaza…" Ross keeping quiet until Kaci had his turn, he learned hours ago that he was told by a shop keeper that she witnessed Azaya fighting in a back alleyway. Kaci sighs "You were told if you wanna go and visit him you have to let us know and ask your father's permission don't forget who's out there" Azaya looked down "I know.. I'm sorry mom, dad"

"Just because we are close to Oichi doesn't mean you can freely go back and forth to her city. If she or Paxton didn't know you were there, and something would happen to you think about how that would make us feel? The next time you want to go visit Semyaza you need to let us know first." Ross says. He then sighs. "Now, tell us why you there in the first place." Azaya frowned sniffed "I… was cornered in a back alley way by some demon kids…." Kaci's eyes widen "What?!" "Then what else happen." Ross asks.

Azaya frowned "They threw a rock at me knocking me off my skate board… and started throwing unpleasant words to me…." Kaci growled has his eyes shined red "Who are these demon kids!? I want names!" he hanged his hand on the coffee table breaking it.

"Calm down Kaci. Like getting their names will do anything. Mere demon's kids aren't really a match for Azaya. What did you do to the kids?" Ross asked Azaya. Azaya grinned "I send them back to hell through my fire portal in front of grandpa" Kaci calmed down "Mhmm, well they were properly punished for appearing in front of him, do you think he knows the fire portal was Azaya's I know fire portals are rare for demons to use" "He most likely didn't care." Ross says. "Marcellus has been missing all day, so all his attention has been locked on finding him." Azaya blinked "He has?" Ross nodded. Kaci sighs softly "So Azaya wanna know the gender?" Azaya's eyes widen "Yes! Tell me!" Kaci chuckled "You will have wait until tomorrow, where are having a gender party" Azaya pouted "Ahh! No fair!" "Life isn't fair." Ross says shrugging.

Azaya pouted and went to her room, Kaci sighed "at least she finished the fight and didn't start it… I didn't know she was getting teased and bullied… how come she hasn't been telling us…?" "Kaci, we talked about this a long time ago. We knew this was coming. Many demons will never accept her. Even if she doesn't have an official title of hell. I hate that it has to be this way, but it is. There will always be a giant target on her back along with our son as well. No amount of threating or killing will do this situation any good" Kaci sighed "So when we gonna tell Lucifer about the baby being a boy?" Ross shrugged "let's wait until he finds my brother" Kaci pulled him back down "Hungry" he said biting down on Ross's shoulder, Ross grinned "so eager"

Aerith was laying on the trampoline looking up at the sky sensing someone walking to her she turned to and smiled. Sitting up "Jayden, what you doing here?" he climbed on the trampoline and laid down next to her. "Visiting" he says. Aerith chuckled "I see, you all staying for dinner? Mom's making steak tacos tonight" "I doubt it. Mom has more work to do at the city. She wanted us to stop by since we haven't been here in a while."

Away from the trampoline, Takara was sitting down in grass reading a book she brought with her while the twins ran around trying to tag Kaleb.

Deacon on the roof watched the kids, he sighed then felt someone in the words he frowned and jumped down, with his speed he was in the woods quickly, which that person went further into the woods making Deacon follow. Reaching an open small meadow Deacon sees the last person he wanted to see "What the hell do you want!?" Calcifer grinned "Hello son, it's been years since our last lovely chat" Deacon growled "What do you want?" Calcifer chuckled "Your son, how old is he now? 13? Mhmm almost the age where he can be a link" Deacon's eyes widen in anger "What are you planning!?" Calcifer grinned more "I'm gonna take your son and use his hybrid powers with the help of the Phoenix and I will kill him and then kill that Reincarnation in front of your eyes then I will finally kill you!" Deacon bites his lip and his eyes turned into his hybrid eyes and roared at him charging "I will not let you touch my family!" Calcifer grinned "That's it come at me"

Jayden sat up and scratched his ears. He sighs, even far away he can hear things he didn't want to hear. He hated having such a sensitive hearing. Rubbing his neck, it was bothersome just like his voice. "Hey, my throat is a bit ichy. Can we go inside and get something to drink?" He asked Aerith. Aerith blinked and flushed "Sure!" she gets off the trampoline with him, Jayden then noticed Takara not far from them before he can say anything Jess opened the door with a frown looking at the forest "Kids inside please" she smiled "I made some butterscotch pudding cups" Aerith smiled "Ooo yummy" she grabbed Jayden and pulled him to the house and inside. Jess looked at Takara, she didn't move. She sighed and walked over to her "Takara, come on inside" she said as Aii appeared next to her. Jess looked at her and nodded "Go and stop it, I don't want a fight near my house" Aii nodded "Of course lady Jess" she dashed into the woods.

Takara sighs. "Typical…" She mumbles. "Come on you three." She says going to the house. Kaleb walked after her and the twins skipped inside holding hands giggling. "Pudding cups!" They sing together. Jess chuckled and followed them inside. Closing the door it active a barrier keeping whatever is outside from getting in. Jess in the kitchen smiled, the kids already took them all. Jess sighed "I didn't even get one, Oichi…" "That's your fault. You know my kids are glutton's. Should have grabbed one before you walked out." Oichi says chuckling.

Jess's phone rang making her look down at her Iwatch, she smiled to see it was her mom, touching her watch she answered it "Hey mom, you're on speaker, Oichi is here" "Oh really? Hello Oichi!" "Hey Auntie." Oichi calls out.

Dawn chuckled "Well it's perfect then, you are both together. I have wonderful news! I'm pregnant!" Jess's eyes widen and gasped "No way!" Aerith gasped also "congrats grandma!" Oichi smiled. "Congratulations. We are very happy for you."

In the forest, a tree flew at Deacon making him dodge quickly. Growling he charged at Calcifer fits connected from the both of them. Calcifer took a swing at Deacon but Deacon grabbed it and bit down on his father's wrist making Calcifer scream then a fire ball flew in between them making them break apart, Aii appeared next to Deacon as her fox fire floated around her "You alright Deacon?" Deacon growled "I'm fine, did Jess send you?" Aii nodded "The woods are set has a alarm and connected to a crystal warning ball when someone that isn't recognized to go off" Calcifer held his wrist and growled "shit.. this isn't over!" he shouted and dashed through the woods with his vampire speed. Deacon growled ready to go after him but Aii stopped him "Enough, Jess's rule. No fighting near the house, come on lets head back" Deacon sighs and nodded but grinned "No matter my bite will kill him"

At the front of the house, Ayden and Bernie walked up and walked inside. "Mom!" Ayden called out. Oichi walked out with a pudding cup. "Yes dear?" She stopped when she saw Bernie. "Um…Ayden? Who is this?" The others poked their heads out of the kitchen. Jayden and Kaleb's eyes widen. "Ayden brought a girl here." Jayden barks in their own language. "Weird…" Kaleb barks back. Jess blinked "He did?" Aerith looked at the girl and slightly frowned. Klaus didn't like her smell but kept quiet.

"This is Bernie. I saved her from some mean guys. They were chasing after her to sell her. I couldn't just leave her." Oichi looked at the girl. Bernie blushed and clinged to Ayden. "Mom, don't scare her. She really needs your help." Oichi frowned. "I wasn't trying to scare her sweetie." She walked up to them. "Bernie? Right? Are you hurt anywhere?" Bernie shook her head. "N-No…but my arm hurts. Where they branded me." "I see…can I have a look at it?" Bernie squeezed Ayden's arm. "Its okay. My mom isn't going to hurt you. Just show it to her." Bernie nodded and rolled her sleeve up to show Oichi the mark on her arm. Oichi examined it and sighed.

She then smiled. "You escaped a very scary place didn't you. Would you like to come back with me? I can have that mark removed and give you a place to rest your head." Bernie smiled. "Really? Y-You would do that for me?" "Well I can't let you roam around here without a place to go and that mark on your arm is a very, important mark of a very, dark woman. You were very brave to run away." Ayden smiled at Bernie. "See. My mom is awesome right?" Bernie nodded. "Thank you very much." Jayden stared at the girl. She smelled like a human but her scent was off. Kaleb nudged him. "Stop staring brother." He barked. "Your going to make Ayden mad." Jayden rolled his eyes. Jess sighed "Boys"

Oichi taps on her beads. "Julian? Are you there?" "Yes, my lady. What do you need." "I'm about to send a young girl and Ayden to you. I'd like for you to examine her and have Rex ready to remove a brand marking, I should be home shortly." "As you wish Lady Oichi." A bead floated over to the girl and Ayden. "Take care of her until I come home okay?" Ayden nodded. "Yes ma'am." They were quickly sent away. Takara frowned at this. "Mom…are you sure this is okay? To allow a stranger into our home?" Oichi hums out. "I wonder…but it can't be help…Jess I need to talk to you in private." Jess nodded "Michael watch the kids" she walked off with Oichi. Michael looked at the kids "don't' cause trouble" Aerith shook her head "We wont come on lets head downstairs to the home theater room! We just got a new popcorn machine" "Don't cause trouble." Jayden and Kaleb say mocking Michael as they went downstairs with the others.

In another room, Oichi followed Jess in. "What did you need to talk about." "The marking on that child…it belongs to Valeriea." Jess eyes widen "it does?"

"A few years ago, Saki came across a cult that was doing child trafficking under her name. Now I don't know if she has something to actually do with it but I think Zach, your uncle, and the council should know about it." Jess frowned "I surprised I was not told about this…"

Oichi crossed her arms. "Valeriea has been silent for all these years. Even if the marking and child trafficking doesn't have anything to do with her it can't be a coincidence that Ayden ran into this girl who bears that marking. The cult hits places where a lot of children are already abandoned. It seems highly unlikely that they would be here, but it wouldn't hurt to be on alert. I would be cautious with Aerith and mainly Klaus. The cult takes children 17 on down and…" She had an unsettling look on her face. "…some of them are really into the male children they find…the sights were pretty grim when they were brought into me." Jess frowned "Oichi.. as the queen of witches, I must be apart of this… what are you gonna do about this girl? I can talk to council about trying to remove the mark from her"

"Yes, I know which is what I was actually coming to talk to about today during the visit and then I was going to head to Zach's. It's not like I was trying to hide this from anyone. You know how I hate that. The mark isn't magic. It's just a tattoo which is why we assume they were just a cult trying to do horrible things under that dark witch name. We don't know what ties they have to her or if she's involved at all. Since the girl has the mark on the arm it only makes me warn you quicker. We don't know how this cult moves. We are always one step behind them only grabbing the children they leave behind." Oichi sighs. "The girl will remain with me. Since she is attached to Ayden. If I find out that she has information that I cannot grab with my means alone then I will hand her over to you and the council, but I will keep you update." Jess nodded "I understand Oichi"

Oichi points to her bracelet. "Once Julian has finished examining her, the reports will be sent out to you, Zach and the others through the beads. I will not withhold any information from you all especially if it involves getting these children out of their hands." Jess smiled "Alright, I'll have Victoria and the council have a look out for human trafficking with that symbol, I would like a copy of the symbol" Oichi tapped her beads. "It's sent to you through the beads. Just call for Rex and he will pull up everything you need to know." She sighs. "I need to inform Zach now. I would hate to ruin his good mood though, just finding out about the baby and all. The last thing I would want on his mind is that there are child snatches roaming around." Jess nodded "Jess!" it was Deacon, she sighed "In here" Deacon entered the room "It was Calcifer, he's targeting our son…" Jess's eyes widen "Why?" Deacon growled "To use him as a power source" "And the problems just keep stacking up…" Oichi says shaking her head. Deacon blinked "Oh anything I need to know?" Jess sighed "I will tell you later, did you fight him?" Deacon nodded and grinned "I gave him a lovely gift" he said showing his fangs. Jess blinked "You bite him?" Deacon nodded "I hope he enjoys suffering from my venom, I'm gonna go check on Klaus" he left the room. Jess sighed and sat down running her fingers through her hair "what a day, sorry for the drama right away" "Well I'm very use to it by now." Oichi says smiling.

Later that evening, Once Oichi and the kids were back home, Marie and Ty were at Oichi's home waiting on them with Marcellus.

Oichi was in her study with Marcellus hugging on to her. She was speaking to Nysa through a mirror she had gotten a gift from Lucifer. "Oh! He's with you I see. Thank you for letting me know." Nysa says smiling. Oichi smiled back. "It seems he wishes to stay here. I'm not sure what to do here. I don't want Lucifer to be upset with me." Nysa chuckled. "It's okay dear. I'll talk to him. For now, can he stay with you?" Oichi nodded. "Of course."

"Marcellus sweetie?" Marcellus looked at the mirror. "Mama…I'm sorry for running away. Daddy stinks." He says pouting. Nysa laughed. "I know but he just loves you a lot. I'll talk to him, so you behave for Oichi and Marie okay?" Marcellus nodded. "Thank you mama!" Nysa disappeared from the mirror and it floated to a spot on the wall. "Okay Cellus. Let's get you back to your sister." "Can I go to school here to?" "Sure you can. I'll have you enrolled and everything." Marcellus blushed. "Is…Alisha going?" Oichi looked at him and smiled. "I have a feeling that you came to see Alisha more then me." Marcellus pouted. "N-Not true…" Oichi giggled and snuggled him. "All of you are just so darn cute!"

* * *

At Delica's Adrian walked out of the portal into the house. Walking into the living room he sees Ebony he blinked at her "And you are?" Ebony jumped afraid "E-Ebony…." "Adrian it's alright, Cien was here" Ashtaroth said from on the couch. Adrian's eyes glared darkly at Ashtaroth making her jump. "And you let that traitorous vermin in here…without…and you think this is alright…" Adrian closed his eyes taking a breath. It was all he could do to stop him from ringing Ashtaroth's neck.

The front door opened and Delica walked in "I'm home!" she said walking more and stopped to blink at Ebony "Who.. is this?" "Ebony, my granddaughter" Ashtaroth said again. Delica's eyes widen "Cien's daughter with Darcaniea…. Why is she here?" Ebony frowned looking down "that dark witch wants to use her for a tool, for her power" Delica frowned "I have to call Jess" she took out her phone dialing, Ebony blinked 'aunt jess…?' "Why do you need to call her?" Ashtaroth asked with frowned at this. "Because she is the Queen of Witches, this is her territory when it comes to witches… Oh hey Jess it's Delica.. uhm I think you need to come over… bring Frank too…. It's best if you come and see of yourself… yes alright"

"I will be leaving…to cool off…If I stand here any longer, with this traitorous scum mother and daughter I'll surely make you upset. Call me when your talk is over." Adrian says to Delica. He opened a portal and walked through it. Delica sighed "alright, Ebony so how old are you?' Ebony flushed "12… going on 13… on the 8th of this month" Delica chuckled "Ohh an up coming birthday! Well I guess birthday is in order!" Ebony blinked "Birthday cake…?" Delica looked at her with a raised eyebrow "You never had a birthday cake?" Ebony shook her head "I think there called cupcakes…? I only had cupcakes… never cake… mom said it was too sweet for me…" Delica frowned "Oh I see… well did you eat?" Ebony nodded "Grandma made me some food" Delica chuckled "Well sit down make yourself comfy while Jess is on her way" Ebony nodded and sat down. Delica leaving the room she headed for her bedroom, reaching it she sat down feeling drained 'why do I feel this drain…? Last time I felt this drain when I was…' she stopped herself and shut up quickly "No it cant be…" she rushed to the master bedroom and closed the door locking it.

In Xacron, over at Paxton's house. He was in his office doing work. Semyaza was in the living room with Marcellus laughing. "You ran away from Uncle." Marcellus nodded. "Yeah! He wasn't letting me leave home, so I ran away. Mama taught me how to hide my presence from him and guess what. I can shut out portals!" Semyaza eyes widen. "No way! Only Uncle can do that!" Marcellus chucked. "Cool right. I found out the other day when I went to his domain and locked him out. He was so mad but impressed at the same time. Then he helped me work on it. Hey can you open portals?" Semyaza nodded. "Yeah but only for a short time. Dad said having angel blood in me can mess it up so I might end up in a place I don't want to. So, I can't use it like I want." Marcellus smiled. "Well you can fly so that's good."

The front door opened and Raphael walked in. "I'm home!" Semyaza smiled. "Hi Grandpa! What did you bring me!?" Marcellus smiled. "Uncle Raph! Hi!" Raphael walked in. "Oh, Cellus, I heard that your father was turning hell upside down looking for you. Very impressive." Marcellus smiled brightly. Raphael held out his hand and it shines. In his hands appeared two nerf N-Strike Elite Rhino blasters. Semyaza's eyes sparkled. "WHOA! This…This isn't even out on the market yet!" Raphael chuckled as Semyaza grabbed it. Marcellus took the other one. "Now go play." Marcellus and Semyaza smirked and rushed off.

Sonya giggled walking out. "I see you still spoiling them. Lucifer won't be happy." Raphael sat down. "He will get over it. Marcellus is my adorable nephew after all. He should be spoiled just like Semyaza in my opinion." Sonya smiled. "I'm making pot roast for dinner tonight. Would you like anything else?" "Oh no dear, I'll eat anything you make! I can't wait." Sonya chuckled and walked back into the kitchen.

Jess walked in Delica's home closing the door "Hello Delica? Adrian?" "In here!" it was Ashtaroth's voice, she walked into the living room to see Ashtaroth "Ashtaroth.. Where is Delica?" "Mhmm I don't know she went up to her room and never came back down" Ashtaroth shrugged her shoulders. Jess sighed "So why did she call me here?" Ashtaroth sighs "Come in here" Jess looked to see a girl of 12 year girl with long black hair and dark red eyes. Jess blinked at her and could feel the magical aura around her "Who are you?" "she is" Jess put her hand up and stop Ashtaroth from speaking "I asked her not you" Ashtaroth frowned at Jess.

Jess smiled softly "what's your name?" Ebony looked nervous "E-Ebony… my name is Ebony.. hello Aunt Jess…" Jess's eyes widen "Ebony… Darcaniea's daughter…" Ebony nodded "Yes.. Ma'am…" Jess frowned "Why are you are here?" Ebony frowned and looked down "dad helped me escape…" Jess looked more shocked "help you escape? Why?" "Mom… she wants to use me for power… like a tool…" Jess bites her lip 'why I'm I not surprised by this? Figures Darcaniea would try this…' Jess sighs softly and smiled at her "It's alright Ebony, you are safe. I'll be right back, I'm gonna go find Delica" Ebony nodded. Jess went up stairs and reached the master bedroom, stepping inside "Delica?" she looked around and she wants in the room but then she heard a click and looked at the bathroom door and it opened, she frowned and walked over peeking in "Delica?" she see's Delica in front of the sink looking wide eyed at something on the sink counter.

"Delica…?" Jess walked in the bathroom, Delica looked up at Jess with those wide eyes and a shocked look on her face "Jess…" Jess blinked at her "What's wrong?" Delica lifted up a pregnant test "I'm pregnant…" Jess's eyes widen "your pregnant?" Delica nodded "After all these years… I thought I would never get pregnant…" Jess chuckled "Well congrats Delica, your gonna be a mother again" Delica smiled "I can't wait for Adrian to come home…. Oh the girl, what you gonna do about her?" Jess blinked but sighs "I'll take her home with me, she will be safer there" Delica nodded "Alright, that sounds good wait where is Frank? He didn't come with you" Jess shook her head "He's to busy, so I came alone. Well I'll go and get Ebony and leave, see you later and congrats" Delica chuckled and they hugged "Thanks Jess"

Jess headed back down stairs "alright Ebony, you coming home with me. It's safer there" Ashtaroth huffed "taking my granddaughter from me?" Jess narrowed at her "No, you are more then welcome to come and see her, come on Ebony" Ebony blinked and nodded following Jess.

* * *

Oichi was sitting in her room talking to Florina, telling her everything that happened today. "Wow sis… you got your work cut out for you." Oichi smiled. "I do but everything will be okay. The child Ayden brought home is resting in on of the children's home here. I questioned her but it didn't go no where so for now I'll make her a temporary citizen here, enroll her in school, and keep an eye on her." Florina nodded. "So when are you and Julia coming to visit!" Florina smiled. "Well Yain wants to come down on the horizon festival in April. The one where they celebrate your rein and the new beginning of Xacron." Oichi pouted. "That's all the way next year…" Florina chuckled. "I know but you have Yain busy down here. Not much times for visits."

Oichi crossed her arms. "Yeah… sorry about that." Oichi heard the door opened and giggles in the back ground. Suddenly a young girl around the age of 13 pops into the screen. She had light green hair and tan skin and pink eyes. "Aunt Oichi! Hi!" Oichi smiled. "Hi Julia! My look how cute you are getting!" Julia giggled. "Thank you! I miss you like a lot!" "I miss you to sweetheart. I hope to see you at the Horizon festival with your parents." Julia nodded. "I will be there!" Florina pets her head. "Go on and play sweetie." "Okay mom. Bye aunt Oichi!" Oichi waves and watched her leave.

"Aw Flo, she looks so much like you and she has your bubbly personality. Other then the wolf side I don't know what she got from Yain." Oichi says smiling. Florina laughed. "I'm starting to get that a lot. Living with Yain has been like a dream and then getting married and having a child. It's like a fantasy." Oichi smiles softly and looked at the photo of her and Sakamoto's private wedding. Things were so busy back then that they could never plan for the wedding they wanted to, instead on a rare calm evening. They gathered the family and got married in the backyard of the manor.

Oichi grabbed the picture. "I know what you mean. I feel the same about me and Sakamoto and all of our children. I would have never thought I wouldn't have gotten this far with them and their support. I love my family so much." Florina nodded. "Speaking of the children. Has Ayden gotten any better with… you know?" Oichi frowned and sighs. "No… he still hates Ravenswood. He has so much anger and rage inside him. I don't know to do…" Florina also sighs. "Maybe it's just a phase. He will get past this." "I hope so… I worry about my son…"

A demon portal opens and Adrian stepped out into the bedroom "Adrian your back" he sat down on the bed "So is she still here?" Delica shook her head "No, Jess took her… you really wanna strangle Ashtaroth don't you?" she chuckled. "Yes… I do." He says flatly.

Delica smiled and stepped him "I have amazing news Adrian" "What is it." Delica smiled and took Adrian's hand and placed it on her tummy "I'm pregnant…" Adrian stares at her and then her stomach. "I see. I'll make sure you are comfortable until it's time for its birth." Delica giggled "I love you Adrian" "Love you to Delica" he said to her, she smiled and leaned down kissing him. He kissed her back wrapping arms around her.

* * *

In the debts of a dungeon, a door opened shading light inside. The light beans down on a poor badly beaten woman that was chained to the wall. Footsteps walked down the stairs and walked up to the woman grabbing her chin and forced her to look up. "Lorelei. Do you know who I am?"

Lorelei eyes opened slightly. She waited as her sight finally set in. Looking down at her was Xavier. He smirked at her. "You are very impressive for a woman. You've been though such torment for the past 12 years. It's a shame that you are simply a tool at this point." He let her go and Lorelei's head dropped. "She's awake." He called out.

In the doorway Valeriea appeared. She walked down the stairs. "A shame… I'd hope she was dead. No matter, it's time for today's punishment. Lorelei shakes and slowly looks up at her mother. "Please… let me go… I… will do anything you want. Mother… " Valeriea chuckled and stood in front of her with a dark look. "Anything huh. Then continue being my tool until I break you and shatter your mind." Lorelei tears up. "N-No… please anything but that…" Valeriea chuckled and walked back up the stairs. "Bring her Xavier. I have a new spell I want to try." Tears ran down Lorelei's cheeks. "Noo! Please no more!" She yells out. Xavier chuckled taking the chains off. He grabbed her hair and started to pull her along. "Mother! No! Please No!" She screams out.

Darcaniea stormed through the manor looking for Ebony "Ebony!" she shouted. Reaching Ebony's room, she opened and stepped inside. She frowned looking around "Ebony?!" "She's not here" she turned to see Cien leaning against the door frame. Darcaniea frowned "where is she?" she hissed at him. Cien sighed "Far away from you, I made sure you wont use her a tool! She over heard us!" Darcaniea frowned then with in a second he was against the wall as she was holding his throat "How dare you take my daughter from me!" Cien shook slightly "D-Darcaniea…. E-enough…" Darcaniea squeezed more "Enough" she turned to see Phoenix standing here. She now had waist-length black hair and red eyes. Wearing a Bat Pattern Lace Up Tank Dress and barefooted. "Mother.. he hid Ebony form me!" Phoenix frowned then sighed "I see well then you don't need her for power, you still have your necklace that has Ashtaroth's power in it, knowing that, let him go" Darcaniea bites her lip and let him go making his gasp for air. Markth jogged over "Phoenix! Calcifer is in the drawing room with a bite from deacon he looks pretty bad" Phoenix frowns "take me to him" Markth nodded and walked off with her "Darcaniea behave yourself from killing your lover" Phoenix said walking away.

Darcaniea frowned and looked at Cien "why?" Cien stood up "Because I love you Darcaniea and our daughter, I don't you to use her for more power.. you promised me you would never do that! And here you are ready to use her for a more power! Do you even love her?!" Darcaniea smacked him "Shut up! Asking me such a stupid question! You will not join me tonight go sleep somewhere else!" Darcaniea snapped and stormed off. Cien frowned and leaned back against the wall 'maybe I should just leave her… ah yeah wouldn't be easy to do…'

* * *

At the children's home in Xacron. Bernie was settling in her room when she heard a tap at the window. She blinks and walks to it. Opening it she saw Ayden, waving. She smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Ayden jumped up and sat on the window seal. "I came to see how you were doing." Bernie smiles. "It's nice here. Every was nice to. They even said that your mom is making clothes for me." Ayden nods. "Mom owes a lot of clothing stores around here and other places. She makes awesome stuff."

He rubbed his head. "Do you wanna hang out?" Bernie nodded. "I'd like to. I mean you did save me and everything. I don't know what I can do to thank you." Ayden rubs the back of his neck with a blushing face. "Don't worry about it. Come on, I'll show you one of my secret places. Not even my brothers know about this." He reached out his hand to her. She took it. He jumped out the window with her and they ran off. On the roof of the children's home, a young boy with light brown hair and eyes, was sitting there watching them as they ran.

In the kitchen at Jess's, Michael and Deacon where looking at Ebony who was sitting at the counter look nervous "So she's that dark witch's daughter? Why is she even here?" Deacon asked with a frown narrowing at Ebony. Michael sighs "Stop narrowing at her she is just a child" Deacon laughed "Please at her age I killed my first witch, mhmmmm she was so yummy" he licked his lips. Ebony's eyes widen afraid "Y-you eat witches….?" Deacon grinned at her "I use too, I wonder what you will taste like" suddenly he was smacked so hard on the side of his head making him spin slightly and fall to the ground "Knock it off!" Jess shouted at him. Michael chuckled "So Jess what will you do about her?" Jess smiled "well she's staying here, Aerith come in here" Aerith walked in and Ebony looked at her and flushed 'she's pretty…' Aerith smiled "Hello" Ebony nervously nodded "H-Hello…" Jess smiled "She will bunk with you tonight, while I get her room up and ready for her" Aerith chuckled "Of course, come on Ebony. Do you have any clothes?" Ebony shook her head "No… I have nothing…" Jess and Aerith frowned "Well then come on" Ebony nodded and got off the stool and left the room with Aerith.

Jess looked down at Deacon "do not threaten her again do I make myself clear? I'm the queen of witches, I will take action against you even if your so called joking!" she snapped at him and walked out of the room. Deacon sighed and stood up "really now…" Michael chuckled "Your losing your control of her and soon I will take her from you" Deacon growled at him "Oh yeah? Not a chance angel boy, if that clone wakes up then we both don't have a chance" Michael bites his lip and frowned "Your mark is no longer on her, when she died for a moment it removed your mark" Deacon bites his lip "Shut up!" "I wonder why haven't you tried to mark her again?" Michael asked him. Deacon sighed and went to the fridge "Because… I wanna try make her love me without a mark bond"

Ayden and Bernie were walking through the forest away from the city. "Where are we going?" "Just wait you will see." They walked all further. Bernie could see a faint blue light coming from the trees.

Walking past the trees she gasps selling a glowing blue river. "Whoa! What is this?" Ayden takes his shoes and socks off and roll up his pants legs. He sat down and put his feet in the River. He sighs out. "I think it's some kind of healing lake. I found it last year when me and siblings were playing hide and seek. They haven't found it yet because they never come this far. Mom won't allow it without guards." Bernie sat beside him and did the same thing. She signs as her feet touched the water.

"It's really warm…and cozy… like a hot spring." "we have one of those. I can take you there one day." Bernie giggled. "I would like that." She moves closer to him. "You know, since I met your mom what about your dad?" "My dad? Hmm… he goes on a lot of missions for her." Bernie raises her eyebrow. "Missions?" Ayden nodded. "He is the one who discovered the cult that was trying to sell you." Bernie's eyes widen and she shook. "D-Does your dad have long white hair and is kinda buff? Red eyes and a wears a sword at his side?" Ayden frowned. "Yeah?"

Bernie started breathing hard and she got out of the River. "What's wrong?" He got out as well and walked to her. "No! Don't touch me!" She screamed out. Ayden stopped in place. "That man… the man with the white hair… he… he's your dad? That's the man who sent those men after me!" She yelled holding herself. Ayden's eyes widen in shock. "What did you just say!?"

Calcifer laid on lab bed panting and sweating. The color of his skin had gone pale and he looked deathly sick. Phoenix sighed "Getting yourself bitten" Calcifer frowned "gonna die.. from my own son's bite.. how pathetic" Phoenix chuckled turning to him holding a potion bottle that looked like it was fire "What.. is that?" Calcifer asked looking at the bottle. Phoenix smiled "Deacon's venom is magical meaning, everything magical has it's loop holes, however his venom was hard to loop hole around so it took me years to get it right by using Hell stone" Calcifer's eyes widen "Hell… stone? Isn't that rare…? Only found in the depth's of hell where the mines itself are shut down from lucifer after to much of it went to the magical black market…?" Phoenix chuckled "Yup" she helped him sit up "Now drink up" he nodded, has she helped him drink the potion.

Mikey was in his lab working, when an arm wrapped around his shoulder. He stopped and sighs. "Michi stop it. I am working." He heard a huff and the arm was removed. Mikey turned around to look at her. In the past 12 years, in order to make her some use to Valeriea, he had made many changes to her. She no longer had fur covering her body. She looked exactly like Oichi right down to the scent. He taught her to talk properly and how to act. Everything he knew about Oichi she now knew and thanks to Dorians upgrades he had done to her when she was in a tube it was possible that she could take Oichi on in a fight. Michi was wearing a black body suit with the front zipped down showing her bra and large breasts.

"Have you finished your task for Valeriea?" "I have…so far they do not suspect a thing. Everything is going according to plan." "Good… then on to the next phase. The witch wants Alcaeus to be stronger then ever. I need you to go and hunt me down a vampire and bring the body back here. Doesn't have to be alive." Michi nodded. "Yes brother. I will complete this task for you… not for that witch…" "Careful of your words Michi. You may be far beyond a mere wolf but she can easily twist that around." Michi frowned and nodded. "I will take my leave…" A dark aura wolf appeared behind her and covered her body. She disappeared from the lab. Mikey sighs and goes back to work. 'If I can complete all of her tasks then me and Michi will finally be free of her… '

* * *

The next day, at Delica's was Kaci's and Ross's reveal party. Adrian and Ross were setting it all up. It was navy blue and pink but with gold orbs balloons mixed with the pink and royal blue. rose gold disposable cutlery, rose gold mercury glass votives. pink peonies and white hydrangeas for the centerpieces. The table cloth was a silver color, near was the BBQ food area which Frank came early to make everything. Delica only worked on the cake, cookies and the rest of the sweet treats.

Inside the family room, there was gold pink rose tables with the reveal cake, treats and pink lemonade and blue raspberry lemonade. Next to the brick wall was a pink chair with blue and pink balloons over it. Delica smiled looking around "prefect, Kaci you almost done?" she was wearing a Hybrid Mayfair Pale pink & navy V Neck Contrast Lace Knee Length Dress and heels. Kaci came out of the bathroom rubbing his round tummy "Yeah sorry about that mom.. still have this morning sickness" Kaci was wearing a black v-neck gender reveal pink and blue writing that read 'Boy or Girl? We love you', grey jogger capris and blue and pink converse. Delica chuckled "It's alright, one more month your morning sickness will be gone" Kaci smiled "I know, wow mom this looks amazing!" Delica giggled "Thank you, where's Azaya?" "Oh she's upstairs getting dress, I wonder what the outside looks like.." he peeked out the window and he smiled brightly "Wow! Mom it looks amazing" Delica chuckled rubbing her tummy 'after the gender is revealed I will tell everyone'

Oichi was lying in bed taking a nap in a light blue lace night grown. She had a long night. She was sweating as she tossed and turned. In her dreams she saw a field of flowers and someone standing there. She walked toward the figure, trying to make out who it was. A hand reached out for her. "Oichi… one day… I will take you back… " She heard a voice say. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her leg. She gasps out as she opens her eyes. Sitting up and pulling up her gown she saw her right inner leg a large bruise. She touched it slightly but hissed out in pain when she did.

There was a knock at the door and Sakamoto walked in wearing a light blue royal attire and his sword by his side. "Oichi? Are you awake?" Oichi looked up at him. "Saki…" Frowning, Sakamoto went to her side. Her noticed she was drench in sweat. He looked at her leg. "Ichi…" Oichi sighs. "I had the dream again… every time I have it my leg starts bruising but it hasn't been this big or painful before…" "I'm going to cancel my mission plans and send for Julian." "No… your mission is important." "Not as important at you." "… and the gender reveal party?" Sakamoto frowned. "This is no time to be thinking about a party but if your so insist on going I'll have Jayden go with Paxton and the others to find out the gender okay?" Oichi pouted. "It won't be the same…" Sakamoto sighs and kiss her forehead. "I love you but I'm not going to lose you to some monster. I swear it on my life. Now lay down and don't move. I'll be back." Oichi nodded and watched him leave.

She rubbed her chest. "The way he said that… why do I feel like something bad will happen." She looked down at the bruise, it was getting bigger and more painful. 'The mark of Orochi… what is it doing to me… "

Jess stepped into the living room with Klaus, Aerith and Ebony "Hey Kaci" Kaci smiled "Jess you made it!" Aerith smiled "Hey cuss!" Kaci chuckled "Aerith you are growing up, looking cute" Aerith flushed "Really…?" Kaci chuckled "yup and who is this?" he looked at Ebony. Ebony flushed "E-Ebony…" Kaci's eyes widen and looked at Jess, she nodded "Yup" Kaci looked back at Ebony and smiled "Welcome Ebony, I'm Kaci Draken Meyers Morningstar" Ebony smiled slightly "Hello…"

"Where's Azaya?" Aerith asked with a smile "She's up in her room she has here getting ready" Delica said with a chuckle. Aerith smiled "Alright come on Ebony" Ebony nodded and followed Aerith. Klaus sighed "Mom can I go outside?" Jess smiled "Sure, your father is out in the back with Ross and Adrian helping" Klaus smiled and rushed away with his hybrid speed. "So I can't wait to see the gender! You have gender pins?" Kaci blinked then gasped "Oh mom the pins!" Delica picked up the white box "Here pick one" Jess smiled and looked down at them. They were pink and blue star and moon Team girl or Team boy pins. Jess chuckled 'Mhmmm which one…' Jess reached out and picked up a blue one that was a moon and pinned it on her shirt "well I'm team boy!" Kaci chuckled.

Paxton and Sonya were standing outside their house getting ready to leave. They were waiting on Marie, Ty, and Marcellus. Semyaza walked out with a sign. "Why are we going to this thing again?" Sonya frowned and pinched his cheek. "Because it's a nice way to spend time with family and friends." Semyaza rubbed his cheek. "Sure it is…" Sonya gave him a stern look. "Sorry mom…"

Jayden suddenly jumped down. "Jayden? What are you doing here?" Jayden put his hands in his pocket. "Dad is putting mom on bedrest. Something about her legs are stiff or something. So she can't move. I was asked to go in her stead." Paxton frowned. 'Did the mark activate…?' A portal opened up and Marie, Ty, and frowning Marcellus walked out. "I don't want to go!" He yelled crossing his arms. "I bet brother had already told dad where I was! He always rats me out!" Marie rubs his head. "He does not. Don't worry Ross doesn't know you were here." "He will now once I come with you." Ty rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining. Lets just get this over with. I have a lesson plan to fill out for my students soon." Marie smiled and opened a portal. "Okay, let's go!"

Kaci chuckled "So how's Levis doing? Still in the coma?" Jess nodded "Yeah… he is in Grivida, Zach took him through that portal way he created so no one will know about it… we did at night went the house was dead quiet… he fired half of his staff at the manor" Kaci frowned "I heard.. the spy they found…" Jess nodded "Kaci! I'm here" Kaci smiled and turned to see Draven walk "Dad you came!" Draven chuckled "Of course I will never miss this" he hugged Kaci and rubbed Kaci's stomach "Mhmm smart having a barrier around you so know one can sense the gender" Kaci chuckled at him "you have to guess dad, please pick a pin" Draven smiled and looked at the box. He chuckled and picked a girl star pin pinning it on his shirt. Delica walked in and smiled "Draven you're here!" Draven chuckled and walked over hugging her "hello Delica" she chuckled "you did amazing job for Kaci" Delica giggled "Yes I know, thank you"

Dustin and Joseph walked in the house with Bella who had a gift bag in her hand. "Brother!" Kaci smiled "Dustin! Joseph!" Dustin chuckled "wow this is amazing" Kaci chuckled and Jess smiled. Draven chuckled at him. Bella walked up "Uncle Kaci I brought you something" Kaci blinked has she handed him a blue and pink gift bag. Kaci smiled "Thank you, can I open it now?" Bella giggled "Yeah!" Kaci reached in and everyone was watching when he pulled out a painting of cherry blossom's and a bridge. Kaci gasped "Bella… this is amazing did you paint this?" Bella nodded "Yeah, do you like it uncle?" Kaci smiled brightly "I do! Went I get home I'll hang this up" Bella smiled brightly "is Azaya upstairs?" Kaci nodded, Bella smiled and went upstairs.

A portal opened and Marie walked out with Ty who was dragging Marcellus. "I don't wannaaaa!" He yelled. Ty sighs. "To late we are already here." Marcellus looked around and frowned crossing his arms. Marie giggled at him. Behind him Paxton, Sonya, Semyaza and Jayden walked out. "Sorry if we are late. We had to bring two extra guests with us today." Sonya says. Kaci smiled "it's alright, welcome. Marcellus it's good to see you, you've grown up and don't worry Ross want tell uncle you are here" as he said that Ross, Adrian and Deacon walked in the house "Were finished Kaci" Kaci smiled "Lovely" Delica chuckled and stepped away from Draven making Draven slightly frown has she walked over to Adrian hugging him, he hugged her back kissing her forehead. "Alright so pick your pins" Kaci smiled at them.

Sonya and Marie picked girl pins and then placed a boy pin on both Paxton and Ty who didn't really choose. Semyaza sighs pinning on a boy pin and Marcellus frowned while Marie put a girl pin on him. Jayden didn't take one.

Ross frowned at Marcellus. "Where have you been? Dad's been looking for you." "Not telling." Marcellus says turning his head away. Ross sighs. "Fine whatever." He looked and then glared at Ty. "Ty…" "Stuck up overprotective brother…" Ty says in a flat tone. "You better be making my sister happy." "Don't need you to tell me that. Stick to your marriage." Marie sighs. "Stop it Ross." She wrapped her arm around Tys. "When we have a baby are you going to continue this pissing contest between the two of you!?" Ross sighs. "Of course not… I'd love my little nephew or niece. I'll still hate Ty though."

After everyone picked their pins, they headed out in the backyard. Sitting at the table, Frank walked over from the outside grill area "the food will be ready soon, Danni texted me she said she will be here soon with Zane. If anyone is hungry, please have some of the pink and blue lemonade" he said walking away. Jess got up and went to get something to drink. Kaci smiled "Ross can you get me something to drink? Water, not thirsty for lemonade" Ross nodded and got up to get some water.

Delica chuckled "So anything new with anyone?" As she asked that, the girls came out with their pins on. Semyaza looked up to see Azaya wearing a Mini Shift Hand Painted Blue Pink Tie Dye dress and black sandals. Her long black hair is over her right shoulder and her make was very light but it looked prefect on her. Semyaza sighs as he pulled out his DSi to play.

Kaci smiled "About time, girls come and sit down" they smiled and sat down. Ross walking back he gave Kaci his drink, Ross looked at Ebony and frowned "Who is this?" Ebony frowned and looked down. Jess sitting back down "Everyone this is Ebony, Darcaniea's daughter, she on the run from her mother" eyes widen at what she said. Kaci took a sip of his drink. Ross sighs. "I could say so many things about this now but I'm not ruining this day. Find something else to talk about." Delica smiled "As I asked before anything new?" Jess smiled "Deacon finally got his diploma" Draven chuckled "Well congrats man, I did also" Deacon shrugged "well in this time I have too, I don't want Jess to be the one that brings home the money" Jess chuckled "and it keeps him busy"

"Oh joy…" Ross says. "well you kids ready for school this year?" Jess asked, Aerith nodded "I yeah I guess" Azaya chuckled "Yeah, I would rather not go here in Ravenswood though…" Bella smiled "I'll be joining the art club" Klaus sighs 'I wish I could see Naomi in a school girl outfit…' ebony blinked 'school…?' "I never went to school before… I was always homeschool… what is it like?" Azaya, Aerith and Bella gasped at her "You never been to school?" Ebony shook her head "no…"

"Here in this town, it's boring and judgmental. People backstabbing friends and family. You know the normal stuff." Semyaza says sighing. Jayden shrugs. "You might like it. You might not." "In short terms, it's stupid." Semyaza says shrugging. Sonya shook her head pinching Semyaza cheeks. "You will have to excuse Semyaza. He is very blunt with his words and needs to learn to control what comes out his mouth. School can a be a wonderful place to be. It's where you meet friends and learn new things and explore what to do for your future." Ebony blinked "It's alright…"

"Shut up you old bat!" they heard Zane, has he walked outside. Jess sighs "Well looks like Zane and Danni are here" Delica shook her head. Frank frowned "ZANE!" he jumped "What did I tell you about calling your mother an old bat?!" Frank shouted at him "Do I have to treat you like a child and put you in a corner?!" Aerith, Azaya and Bella giggled at him.

right behind Danni, Dawn walked in with Rose "Hello everyone, sorry we are late got stuck from a train" Dawn said walking over sitting down. Rose flushed looking at Zane, she walked over to the table and sat down. Kaci chuckled "Welcome, Frank is the food ready?" Frank looked at him "Almost, the appetizer are ready to eat" Kaci smiled and looked at Ross and pouted slightly "can you get me some pickles and chips?" Jess was about to get up but Deacon got up "I'll get you a cookie" Jess chuckled "thank you, girls go on and tell Deacon to get you some cookies" the girls smiled at him making Deacon flush and then huffed "Yeah, yeah" he walked off to get some cookies.

Zane grumbled something under his breath and spotted Jayden. He walked to him and sat beside him. "What are you doing here. I thought you and brothers hated this place." Jayden shrugs. "Meh. It's mostly Ayden. I'm here to find out the gender of the baby and then go home to mom." Zane raised his eyebrow. "That Toad of a husband got her on lock down again!?" Jayden chuckled. "My dad isn't a toad. Mom is bedridden today. Her legs are stiff up and she couldn't get up so I was asked to come instead." Zane huffed out. "Then my workaholic sister overworked herself." He groans out. "I swear, if that old crone wasn't keeping an eye on me I'd already left to see her." "You mean stalk." "I do not stalk my sister! I just make sure she's okay from a few feet away." Jayden chuckled. "AKA a stalker." "Ugh… whatever. Shut up!"

Dawn sighs "boys enough now" Delica chuckled "they use to fight like my boys" Dustin and Kaci pouted "We were never like that!" they said at the same time. Draven chuckled "not true, you two did. Your mother is right" they pouted as Ross came back with food. Kaci's eyes sparkled and right away started to eat it. Jess chuckled, Deacon came back over with 6 plates "Here" he placed down. The girls chuckled "Thank you" they said to him and took bites of their cookies. Jess smiled "Thanks Deacon" he shrugged and sat down.

An hour went by and lunch was over. Everyone was kow back inside in the family room. Kaci was sitting on the pink chair with Ross next to him in a blue chair. Delica brings over the cake and put's in front of them "Alright it's time" Jess, Dawn, Danni smiled "about time" the girls giggled "Azaya you excited?" Aerith asked. She nodded "Yeah! Cut the cake already!" Draven and Delica chuckled at her. Kaci smiled as Ross who smiled back taking tow knifes and cut the cake together in a triangle piece, removing the piece putting it on the plate and showed the piece, Azaya's eyes widen and gasped "A boy!" she giggled out and hugged the person next to her, Semyaza "yay! A boy! I'm gonna be a big sister to a little brother!" Jess smiled brightly "Ooo a boy, good luck" Dawn chuckled. Draven smirked "A grandson! How exciting!"

Jayden sighs. 'Finally…' He got up and looked at Kaci. "Mom and dad sends their congrats. She said she will send gifts later for whenever she learns of the gender." Ross pouted. "Tell your mother that I don't her to spoil my son." "Mom knew you would say that and said you can suck it up uncle." Ross pouted more. "I'll out spoil her one day…" Jayden shakes his head. "Ill be taking my leave now, with the news."

Delica smiled looking up at Adrian who looked down at her he know that look. He gave a soft look, she smiled at him more and cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her, she smiled "Kaci, Ross I know it's special day but I can't another day" Draven. Kaci and Dustin looked confused at her. She took Adrian's hand "I'm pregnant" gasped the room, Kaci and Dustin looked at their mother in shook. Jess looked shocked "Oh lady Delica that's wonderful news!" Dawn chuckled "welcome to the club Delica!" she flushed. Bell and Azaya smiled brightly their grandmother "Another baby on the way!" they said at the same time like they were twins. Draven frowned mentally, he shook slightly, Zach turned to his brother looked at him with concern, Draven masked it rather quickly, smiling "Congrats Delica and Adrian… I'm gonna go take a walk" Dustin and kaci finally snapped out of their shocked rushed over to their mother and hugged her gently "Oh mother this amazing!" Dustin giggled out "Yeah, finally a little baby sibling!" Delica giggled, Adiran sighs "try not to smother her"

Later on, Ayden was in his room by himself. Lost in thought. He was remembering what Bernie told him yesterday at the river. How she accused his dad of sending men after him." He bit his lip and slammed his fist into the wall. "That can't be true… she must have been lying. Dad would never… ugh! I cant take this anymore! I need to go talk to her." He got up and walked out of room. The manor was silent during these hours all staff would usually go home around this time unless they wanted to stay longer.

As Ayden turned the hall to get to the front door he stopped when he saw Sakamoto standing there like he was waiting on someone. Ayden smiled and was about to walk to him when a woman he never recognized before walked up to him. She had long black hair and eyes. The rest of her body was covered in a dark cloth. She had a folder in her hand. Ayden quickly hid around the corner. "Sakamoto… is it prince or King now?" "I don't really care what you call me. Do you have what I Need?" The woman chuckled. "I do but you know this information doesn't come cheep. The dark witch wouldn't like it if she found this out." Ayden's eyes widen. 'The dark witch!?

Sakamoto took a file out of the woman's hands. "And what of the girl that Oichi brought back." The woman sighs. "She will be handled soon enough. Not many who are foolish to escape us live for too much longer." Sakamoto sighs. "You better keep your word…I don't think you wish to see what happens when I get angry." The woman shook but she groans out. "Oh my… such a fearsome man… Lady Oichi is lucky to have you." Sakamoto frowned. "Get back to work… and bring me results." The woman bows and walked off. Sakamoto sighs. Ayden bit his lip. 'No… it can't be… ' Without making a sound her quickly dashed off the other way, heading back to his room.

Azaya was on the porch looking up at the sky, she softly smiles. She felt someone sit next to her, she glanced to see Semyaza "Your still here?" he nodded "mom is helping Delica packing up some food" Azaya chuckled, then she felt someone sit down next to her with a huff "So tell me, who are these demon kids that picked on you?" Marcellus asked her. Azaya blinked and pouted "Did dad tell you?" "No, Kaci did! Now tell me!" Marcellus demand. Azaya frowned and hugged her legs "I don't know some low level demons kids… that I go to school with…"

"Then you should have killed them!" Marcellus says. "That's why everyone thinks your weak and a push over. Sending them to dad doesn't do anything since he doesn't care about what goes on up here." Semyaza sighs. "A little extreme there isn't it." "It doesn't matter how extreme it is. They should fear her but she let's them bully her around! All it takes is for her to rip apart some of them." Azaya frowned "I don't let them…."

Marcellus gets up. "I'm not sticking around in this town. I'm going back to where I can get some freedom. Dad keeps me locked in hell like I'm some sort of prize." He opened a portal. "Tell uncle Pax that I went home first." He walked through and left. Azaya sighs "I'm not like.. I couldn't kill someone.. they are not worth death to be honest" Azaya leaning against Semyaza "thank you for being a good friend Sem" "No problem." He says.

"Azaya! Where leaving!" Ross shouted from inside "Semyaza, it's time go!" Paxton also shouted from inside. Azaya sighed and got up with him "Well it was good to see you again" "Same I suppose." He says nodding.

Azaya chuckled but did something that slightly made Semyaza jump, Azaya had leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Bye Sem" she said quickly walking away. Semyaza sighs again and leaves to go home.

* * *

Darcaniea destroyed the wall out in anger "WHERE IS IT?!" she shouted out loudly. Cien out in the hallway frowned leaning against the wall , Darcaniea kept her rampage around the house destroy furniture "so what did you do?" he glanced to see Markth, he sighed "she wont find it, it's with Ebony cloaking her from her mother" Markth just stared at him "Mhmm well once she finds out she will kill you, even if she loves you she will kill you if not then Phoenix will" Cien looks away "at least I'll die knowing Ebony is safe" Markth shook his head "well good luck Cien" he said walking away. Cien sighed has Darcaniea stepped out of the room fuming, she noticed him and gave him a dark look "where is it?" Cien raised his eyebrow "Where is what?" "The pendant with your mother's demonic power! Where is it?!" Cien sighs and looked away "oh that, I don't know where it is" Darcaniea bites her lip "why are you doing this to me…? Don't you love me?" Cien frowned and looked at her a sadden look "Love…? Mhmm funny way of showing love when you wanna use our daughter has a power tool" Darcaniea frowned at him but turned away walking away from him. Cien frowned 'lusting for power made her forget about the affection of love… maybe me leaving will change her' he turned walked off to his own personal rooms

At jess's, Jess was sitting in her study going over documents from the council, hearing a knock "Come in" she says softly. The door opened and Ebony walked in "Aunt Jess…?" Jess looked up "Ebony? Why aren't you in bed? It's almost midnight" Ebony frowned reached up taking off the necklace "my father gave this to me…. It's my grandmother's demonic powers…. It's helping me stay hidden… like cloaking me…" Jess blinked at this and frowned "I see… do you wish for me to give the power back to your mother?" Ebony looked down "I don't know… father said it will keep me hidden from mother finding me… but it does belong to my grandmother…"

Jess smiles softly standing up "Ebony, if you wish to keep for the time being you can. I will talk to your grandmother about it" Ebony looked up at her and smiled softly "Thank you auntie" Ebony put the necklace back on. Jess chuckled "in the morning, is gonna be your first magic lessons with me, Aerith and Klaus so get some sleep" Ebony blinked "magic lessons…?" Jess nodded "I have yet know what powers you have…. What was your mothers lessons like?" Ebony frowned holding her arm "…" Jess closed her eyes "I see you don't have to tell me, my lessons wont be nothing like your mothers.. Ebony go to bed it's getting late you need sleep" Ebony nodded "thank you auntie, goodnight" Jess smiled "Night Ebony" Ebony bowed slightly and left the room closing the door.

Jess frowned and sat back down "can you trust her?" she turned to see Michael sitting on the window seal. Jess frowns at him "of course I trust her, she is just a child Michael" Michael frowns "A child of your enemy" Jess sighs "Michael don't do that, she's just a child" Michael stepped to her, reaching out he padded her head "I'm sorry…" Jess blushed "Why are you so close?" Michael looked down at her more "do I have to say it…?" Jess frowns up at him "Michael… I'm sorry but I can't" Michael's face slightly drop and removed his hand from her hair and sighed "I know… I'll go on guard" he said walking over to the window and jump out of it, Jess frowns looking down at the papers.

At the children's home in Xacron. Bernie was sleeping when her eyes opened. She sat up and walked to her door and opened it. Looking around she saw no one up and moving around. Closing it back she tip toes to the window, open it, and jumps out, running toward the wood at a strangely face speed.

Outside the border of the city, in the forest, she stopped to see a large thick tree. She walks up to it and crossed her arms, tapping her foot. Suddenly a portal opened and a beautiful young women with light yellow hair and eyes walked out. She was wearing a black dress and fingerless gloves. "Your late!" She snaps at her. Bernie frowned. "Shut up woman… I've only been here for a day or so… what could I possibly report to that wicked witch." The woman crossed her arms. "It doesn't matter! The only reason why you are even breathing is because of her grace! One step out of line and she will take that life back." Bernie rolled her eyes. "Your threats are worthless on me but fine. The boy has taken the bait that's all." The woman narrowed her eyes. "You better not be lying to me… as a messenger of our dark witch I must bring her the truth." "Believe what you want you pathetic worm. I can care less. Your witches goals and my goals are different."

The woman frowned and turned to leave. She then smirked. "It must pain you. A person of your caliber. Once a mighty wolf now a worthless little girl with no power to call her own. How sad." She laughed leaving through the portal. Bernie bit her lip and grit her teeth. "I'll make her pay… I'll make them all pay…" She looked at her hands and sigh. "How did it come to this…" She sat down pulling her knees to her chest. "How could I fall into the hands of a witch…how shameful… "

Draven walked through the woods feeling lost in his mind 'Delica… is pregnant with Adrian…' he stopped walking 'Delica…' biting his lip he felt something in pulse through him, he started to feel anger. Gripping his fist closing his eyes feeling such anger in him it scared him. The anger came so strong his eyes snapped open glowing a deadly red raising his fist, his fist hit the tree hard has it exploded, falling to his knee's he hit the ground making a hole has tears came down his fist hit the ground over and over again screaming in anger.

Deep in his mind a clover smirked 'that's it brother feel the darkness with in you. Let it guide you to the path of the darkside'

* * *

In a city near Xacron, at a small flower shop, two young boys were locking up for the night and heading home. One had short black hair and eyes with glasses and the other had black hair with white tips and golden tips. "Pete are we done yet? Father is already pissed at us." The young man in the glass smiled. "Yes we are done Ed. Let's go." The young boys walked along the street heading home. "I don't understand why you just don't tell father what you want to do… not every noble has to live though their parents." Ed says. Pete chuckles as he takes his glasses off. "That's true but he is already disappointed in me. If it wasn't for our mother I don't think I would ever have the courage to work at a flower shop. Remember this stays between you and me okay?"

As they turned the corner they stopped and saw a woman standing there with a black body suit and a hood over her face. "Hello… might you two be the sons of Vander McNeil? A very questionable Vampire to be calling himself a lord?" Ed frowned. "What is to you? You lost or something!?" The woman smiled and it sent a chilling vibe over Peter. "Ed… run…" Ed looked at his brother. "What!?" a black shadow appeared behind the woman transforming into a wolf with blue eyes. "Run brother now!" Pete pushed Ed out the way just as the woman ran up to them. She grabbed Pete by his throat and sinks her claws into his neck, forcing his to gasps out for air, as the wolf she brought out tried to get Ed. His eyes widen until the wolf stopped and started to smoke and deform. The woman frowned. "Dammit… looks like one will have to do." The wolf circled circles around her and Pete. Ed wanted to run towards them but his legs were shaking from fear. He watched as the woman disappeared with his brother.

In Mikey lab, he was working on something when he heard a crash from behind him. Turning around he saw Michi with Pete. She dropped his body and fell to the floor. Mikey quickly got up and rush to her. "Michi? Did you overtax yourself again?" Michi breathe out heavily, covered in sweat. Mikey sighs. "You truly are the same as her…" He picked her up and then looked down at Pete. "You completed your task. Good job. You have earned a rest." A smile came to Michi's face as she passed out. Pete, healing from the claw marks in his neck, sat up. "Where am I? What are you going to do to me?" Mikey looked down at him and with a swift and hard kick to the gut, he knocked Pete out. "It doesn't matter where you are. All you should know is that you will never wake from your sleep."

In Grivida, in the red castle down in the hi tech lab where a cryo liquid tube stood in the middle of the room, Levis was inside it hooked to breathing mask and IVS. He had a ona Cryo bottoms on. Zach entered the room and walked over to the tube, vampire scientist turned to him and bowed "King Zach" Zach nodded to them "How is he? Any sign of waking up?" they looked at him and nodded "His brain waves spiked today giving the signs of waking up, the first spike in years my lord" Zach nodded "good, he needs to wake up for Jess's sake before it gets stolen by Michael or even Deacon" "Really now brother" he turned to see Daeva walking over to him, his sister. Her long black hair was in a pony tail. Wearing a lab coat over her black dress "Sister" Davea smiled "Brother just what are you planning?" Zach grinned "me planning something little sister?" Daeva sighed "You think I'm stupid big brother?" Zach laughed "nope" Daeva growled grabbing his cheek making him gasp "OW let go!" Davea growled more "don't do something stupid!" she let go of his cheek and walked away. Zach frowned rubbing his cheek "Shesh…"

* * *

The next day, Aerith, Klaus and Ebony walked through the house and Aerith stopped at a door that Ebony has not seen it yet. It was a wooden Victorian door. Aerith reached for it and opened it, she stepped inside with Klaus behind her. Ebony blinked but followed. She entered a lower level room that a had a small stairwell that lead up to an upper level. Aerith on the stairs "Come on" Ebony smiled and closed the door walked over, heading up to the upper level she blinked to see a classroom. On the left wall was two black boards, main desk, potions desk and alchemy desk. Four desk's, shelves with books and many more. Aerith was sitting in the front and Klaus sitting 2 desk's down. Ebony smiled and walked over sitting in between them. They heard the door opened and Ebony sees Azaya walking up, she blinked "Azaya …? What are you…" Azaya smiled "I take magic lessons form auntie, even when it comes to my flames and fire cat" she said walking over the desk behind them and sat down. Ebony smiled "cool" Areith chuckled and Jess walked up the stairs and over to Ebony "Since you are new, here is a your book for the class" she put down the book, it was red with lettering that read 'Magic Enchantment Notebook' "This has charm on it where it show lessons that we will work on today, since you missed a lot of lessons. You will have to extra work" Ebony smiled "thank you auntie" Jess nodded to her and walked over to front and stood there smiling "Alright then, today since we have a new student we will do a magic test, now then everyone get up and follow me to the back" they nodded and stood up and followed Jess the back of the room. There in the back was a case, Ebony see's a magical cube like box that was looked really pretty" Jess placing her hand on the case, it glowed and the glass disappeared. Jess smiled picking it up "Now then Ebony you are first dear, don't be shy" Ebony nodded nervously reaching out and held the cube.

Ebony blinking down at it then the cube glowed making her eyes widen has dark clouded smoke came pouring out. Azaya eyes widen "Darkness…?" Aerith and Klaus just watched this. Ebony looked at Jess and frowned "D-Darnkess…?" Jess blinked at her and chuckled "Shadow magic, it's rare. Don't' be afraid of it, Shadow magic is not always classified as dark arts" Ebony smiled slightly 'Shadow magic….'

Semyaza was flying in the air with a few of his angel and demon friends. Flying over a grass eld up a pink and black blanket with a cherry blossom tree. "Making blankets for everyone! This one is for Azaya! Isn't it pretty!" Semyaza looks at it. "Yeah… it suits her." Alisha giggled and held up a purple one with square flower blocks on it. "Jay said Aerith liked purple so I did this for her!" Semyaza looked at Naomi who had her head down.

She was working on a red blanket that had a shaded Diamond pattern. On the corner was blue knitted rose that Naomi used as her signature. Semyaza looks at her. "…Did you know red is Klaus favorite color?" Naomi stops and he watched her cheeks get a bit red. "Mama told me it was…" She said in almost a whisper. Alisha giggled more. "She even put her signature on the blanket she's making him! It's cute!" "It's not! It's something I do on my own work so it doesn't get mixed in with yours!" Naomi shouts out. Semyaza chuckled. "Your face is all red. Do you like Klaus?" They watched as Naomi's face got redder. "No! I just thought it would be a good idea to make him a freaking blanket to!" She yelled. Semyaza laughs at her. "Of course. Don't worry he is going to love it." Naomi puffed he cheeks out. "Don't you have anywhere else to be!" Semyaza laughed more and flew back into the air. "Have fun making blankets. My Favorite color is pink and yellow by the way. I'd like a big one. Bigger then Klaus's!"

Alisha waved at him. "Okay! Bye Semyaza!" Semyaza waved and flew off. "I didn't count on Naomi to like him back. Ha. Wait till he hears this. I bet his head is going to pop!" Semyaza says laughing.

Delora walking out of the bedroom, Ronnie was sitting on the chair reading. She smiled walking over "I'm so excited! Zach and Dawn are finally having a baby!" she giggled.

"Yes, that's nice…" He says flipping a page. Giggling more she sat next to Ronnie leaning on his side "how's the book I bought you? It's an old Victorian story." "It's okay. A nice read from my other topics I suppose." Delora pouted "Ronnie… you alright? If you want we can go and take a walk or" she grinned lipping her lips. "I'm fine. Whatever you wish to do I'll be happy to do it with you." He says turning a page in the book. Delora chuckled slipping on his lap.

In the alley way a group of demons leaned against the wall and one punched another to the ground "You telling me she isn't anywhere?!" the another demon nodded "Dude why are we even messing with her…?" one growled "Because I want revenge from her! That half breed bitch will get wants coming to her!" one sighed "She goes to the queen of witches place every week for magic lessons" their eyes widen "How did you know?" he shrugged "because I over heard Klaus the other day" the other demon grinned darkly "Come on lets go half breed hunting" they all chuckled at what he said.

* * *

In the backyard of Oichi's manor, Ayden and Jayden were sparing with Sakamoto watching. Kaleb was beside him sitting down. Ayden launched a punch at Jayden, but he moved out of the way. Jayden grabbed Ayden by the back of his neck and pushed his head down, stopping before his face ate the dirt. "Point one for me brother." Jayden says. Ayden bit his lip and lifted his foot to back kick Jayden but that was also blocked. Jayden grabbed his ankle and pulled it high and flipped him in mid air. Ayden landed on his back. "Point two for me." Jayden says brushing his hands off. Ayden growled as he got madder.

He jumps up and tries to tackle Jayden. "I don't think your trying anymore…" Jayden says sighing as he moved to the left. He stuck his foot out and tripped Ayden making him fall flat on the ground. "Point three. I win. Maybe you should train with mom a little more." Ayden got up and shook as rage filled up inside him. His eyes turned bright red. Punched the ground making a hole. Sakamoto frowned at this. Ayden turned to Jayden with is fangs bearing. "Screw you!" He jumped on Jayden knocking him on to the ground. Jayden his hit head hard on the ground. Kaleb jumped up. "Jay!" Sakamoto sighs as he used his speed to get to Ayden.

He grabbed Ayden's arm and pulled him back. "Enough! Ayden what have I told you about your anger. You can't keep attacking your brothers because you lose a sparing match." Kaleb went to Jayden and helped him. Touching the back of his head there was a bit of blood, but the bump was already healed up. Ayden turned to Sakamoto and glared at him. "Don't touch me!" He snatches away from Sakamoto and scratched his arm making their eyes widen. Jayden frowned. "What is wrong with you!?" He got up to tackle Ayden, but he jumped out the way and ran off. Jayden growls. "That idiot!" Sakamoto sighs. "It's okay boys. Go on and get cleaned up." Kaleb and Jayden frowned but headed back inside. Sakamoto looked at his arm that was healed now. He sighed loudly. "What are we going to do with that boy…"

Hours went by and Azaya hugged Aerith "See you tomorrow" Aerith chuckled "Yeah see you tomorrow" Ebony smiled "fly safe Azaya" Azaya chuckled "I will" "Wait Azaya here" Jess walked over with a container with pink and black cookies. Azaya's eyes widen and sparkled "Ooo! Auntie you didn't have too!" Jess chuckled "you know me Azaya" Azaya giggled taking it "alright see you all tomorrow" she said has her black wings appeared and she took off. Aerith and Ebony waved up at her "Bye Azaya!" they shouted.

Jess chuckled then felt a demon portal open in front of them, Ebony and Aerith jumped back slightly as Cien walked out. Jess frowned at him "Girls inside" Ebony blinked but was pulled inside by Aerith. Deacon and Michael jumped from the roof and landed next to Jess. Cien looked up at her "Jess… I" he didn't finish when his eyes widen and fell to his knees and a purple magical circle appeared under him making him feel heavy 'this… this… gravity magic.. not even Darcaniea has this kind of magic…' Jess's eyes glowed and her hair floated "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hand you over to Lord Lucifer?" Cien groans in pain "I… I… left.. her…." Jess raised her eyebrow not releasing the spell "you left Darcaneia?" Cien fell more to the ground "Y-Yeessss…." He groaned out in pain. Deacon growled "Full of crap! Let's kill him!" Michael shook his head "No let me take him to Lucifer" Jess stood there then closed her eyes and the spell ended "No" Michael frowned "but… if my brother finds out your giving him sanctuary… he will end the truce between you too" Jess sighs "I will talk to Lord Lucifer putting you under my punishment" Cien frowned "alright…." "and you leaving wont change her" Cien's eyes widen at Jess's words "you know….?" Jess looked down at him with blank look "I'm more powerful then I was once was years ago Cien" Cien frowned then blinked and looked out to the forest "I sense other demons here…" Jess frowned "Other demons…" she looked where he was looking and that was the direction Azaya was flying her eyes widen "Michael!" she shouted in fear, he nodded and fly up flying off in speed.

* * *

Oichi was standing in front of Deerward statue with her eyes closed. In her mind it was clam and peaceful. There she was sitting down in front of an adult human Deerward. "I like that you come to visit me often just to speak to me." Deerward says. Oichi smiled. "I come to give thanks for everything you have done for me and my family. You have protected us for such a long time. It would be unfair for me to disrespect what you have done." Deerward chuckled. "You are like your grandmother Lily. She was also a special woman. I enjoyed using her my vessel." "Yes, about that…what do you mean by vessel? Surely you don't mean to stay in my body or something like that." Deerward leans back. "I do. Every now and then. My full power would be to strong for you to handle and so I only gave you a small portion. What you see in your eyes I also see. I do not interfere in your daily life unless there is a strong need to." Oichi smiles. "I see…may I asked you another question." Deerward nods. "It's about…" She stops.

Outside her mind, Ayden walked up behind her. Oichi opened her eyes and turned to him. "Ayden? Is there something wrong?" Ayden looked down. "Mom…I…it's…" Oichi walked to him. "Did you get angry again?" Ayden said nothing. Her arms wrapped around him. He felt a warm embrace and he relaxed. "There we go." She says rubbing his head. "Don't worry Ayden. Together we will get through this angry faze of yours." Ayden hugged her tightly. "Mom. I'm scared…" "I know sweetie but don't worry. Me and your father will always be here for you no matter what." Ayden bit his lip. 'Father is the one I am scared of…'

Azaya flew in the sky on her way home, she giggled hugging the container 'I can't wait to eat these' then suddenly she heard chains and looked down has a chains wrapped around her making her eyes widen then gasped as she was pulled down to the ground fast 'No! Ruby! Go to Semyaza!' she shouted mentally as her necklace glowed with fire then stopped when she hit the ground super hard creating a creator, she was knocking out from the impact. The demons walked down the creator and surrounded her "Aww she passed out…" "yeah… what are we gonna do now?" "Hey Rave what you wanna do with her now?" Rave the leader looked down at her and grinned looking at her legs, stomach and even chest "let's have some fun with her"

Semyaza laid in his bed, sighing he looked at the picture of him and Azaya this summer. Then suddenly a fire portal opened and Ruby,Azaya's cat came out 'meow!'

Semyaza sat up and raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" 'Azaya is in trouble! Demons have her! She's unconscious!' Semyaza sighs. "Of course…" He gets up and writes something on a note pad that was on his dresser. He then opened it and took out a small light blue pad and put it in his pocket. "Take me to her."

The demons grinned down at Azaya, they already took off her skirt and unbutton her shirt when someone landed down on the ground hard making the demons gasp and turn to see Michael standing therewith his wings out and his angelic light covered him making the demons hiss from the light. He see's Azaya and glared at the demons "you disgusting beats…. How dare you attack my lady's goddaughter…." He said lifting his arm but then a fire portal opened has Semyaza stepped out with ruby on his shoulder. The demons eyes widen "Rave… it's Semyaza…. We should just stop…." Rave bites her lip and reached down grabbed Azaya's black hair making her scream slightly, Michael eyes widen "You fool demon!" Ruby meowed 'princess Azaya!'

Semyaza sighs. "Really now…" Lifting his hand up a bunch of mini spear daggers tips appeared. The demon's eyes widen as Semyaza pointed at them. The tips pinned all the demons to the ground. The remaining tips went towards Rave and scratched his hand making it burn. He gasps out dropping Azaya. Looking at his hand he saw a burn mark. "Sorry, my uncle made this weapon for me. I'm not supposed to use it, but I think it will be okay." His eyes narrowed darkly as they turned red. A dark smile appeared on his face. The tips pinned Rave to the ground. A few of them pointed at his head, heart, and other vital spots on his body. "Now, how to ensure that you won't mess with Azaya again and how to set and example for any others." He chuckled. "To painful kill you in the slowest and brutal way possible." Rave's eyes widen at this as the tips inched closer to him. They all suddenly felt a powerful force behind them, Michael's eyes widen and turned see Jess, she walked over to them in a imitating manor "Semyaza, calm down your demon side please?" she smiled at him, Michael bowed down to her "Lady Jess.

Semyaza frowned at her. Rave gulped at Jess's presence "you demon, a son of a low level demon solider, you dare come into my territory and attack my goddaughter?" Rave gulped he couldn't even speak "Mhmm what to do with you" Semyaza bites his lip "Let me kill him…" Jess gave him a look making him look away. Jess closed her eyes they all can sense she was summoning someone, Semyaza sighed putting away his spear pieces as a demon portal opened and Ross walked out with Kaci hugging his arm and then Kaci's eyes widen to see this scene, he gasped to see "Azaya!" Ross frowned.

Jess turned to Ross. Jess turned to Ross "Prince Ross since he did this to Azaya on my witch grounds please allow me to punish him" "I don't care. Do whatever you want." He says.

Rave gulped and backed up holding his arm biting his lip 'like hell I'll allow this witch bitch punish me!' glancing down at Azaya he grinned and he did a swift kick to her making her scream and flew towards Jess making Jess, Kaci, Semyaza's eyes widen , Semyaza was the first to move quickly and caught her, she groaned in pain, the chains where still on her. He frowned "These are anti demon chains… how come I didn't sense these…?" he tried to take them off but they wouldn't come off "They are not coming off…" Jess frowned "Rave is gone…." Kaci growled and looked at Ross "do something! Tell uncle what happen!"

"No need…he is already on his way here. Thanks to Semyaza." Ross says. Semyaza looked at him. "What do you mean?" A portal opened and Lucifer walked out with a frown on his face. He looked around and saw the scene. He sighs. "I came because I felt Semyaza's demon side wake…hopefully thought he was running amuck didn't intend to walk into this." Jess sighs, Ruby jumped off Semyaza and landed on Lucifer and meowed, Lucifer walked over to Semyaza and frowned at Azaya, the chains where anti demon made by hellstone, he growled 'how in the hell did they get hellstone?!' Kaci blinked "Uncle what's wrong? Is azaya alright?" Ross stepped over and frowned at the chains "Hellstone" Semyaza blinked "Hellstone….?" Jess sighs and looked at Michael "Go to the house, I'll be fine" Michael frowns and nodded flying off. Lucifer sighs crossing his arm. "I've been slacking. Didn't think I'd see this again."

Azaya's eyes opened and blinked up to see semyaza holding her face turned red "Sem…?" he smiled down at her "Hey" Kaci sniffed "Azaya sweetie you alright?" Azaya blinked and looked to see her parents and grandfather, she smiled brightly at Lucifer "Grandpa" he padded her head "hey there kiddo" Jess walked over "Hellstone… didn't you close the mines?" Lucifer nodded and turned to the demons that where still there laying on the ground "Where they the ones?" Semyaza nodded "their leader Rave disappeared uncle" Lucifer sighed "Ross take them to the prison in the hell, I'm sick of seeing their faces left and right" Ross sighs and walks over to the other demon kids. Kaci frowned "So how are we gonna get the chains off her?" "Hellstone is a divine stone only found in both of the underground domains, even I can't remove these…" he looks at Jess "Queen Jess, you can with that power running through you" Jess smiled and nodded stepping over, she lift her hands over Azaya the magic around shifted and became more overwhelming power and the chains started to burn away. The chains gone, Azaya smiled "Thank you auntie" Jess chuckled at her "you are welcome" Ruby jumped on Azaya and the blue flames covered her healing her. Azaya giggled "Thank you Ruby" then she flushed that she was wearing no skirt and her shirt was open "uhm.. Sem can you put me down now…?" "Your half naked. You should you want to put down." He asked, Azaya's face turned red "please put me down…?" Sem chuckled and put her down, she flushed more and covered herself. Jess created a cloak and covered her. Ross came back from hell "Kaci, Azaya lets go home" Kaci nodded but Lucifer put his hand on Kaci stomach making Kaci blink "Uncle?" Lucifer "another very strong offspring" Kaci blinked and smiled "thank you uncle" taking Azaya's hand "Come on, lets get you in a nice hot herbal bath" Azaya nodded and noticed her container, she frowned knelling down it was destroyed but only two cookies survived. She picked them up and stepped over to the portal going in with her parents and it closed.

Jess sighed "Lord Lucifer, I need you to come to my place and meet someone" Lucifer sighs as he opened a portal to Xacron. "Head home Semyaza. I'll speak with you some other time." Semyaza nodded and headed home through the portal. "Make this quick please. I have other tasks I have to attend to." Lucifer says to Jess.

Jess and Lucifer appeared at her house through his demon portal "What is it you wanna talk about?" "well that" she pointed on her porch, Lucifer looked to see Cien sitting on the porch, Cien blinked and stood up. Lucifer's eyes widen in anger and with a split second he was by him holding his neck squeezing "You…." Cien gasping "L-Lord… L-Lucifer…." Jess sighed "Lord Lucifer please release him" Lucifer didn't listen to her "Why should I? why are you hear Cien!?" Cien gasped "I…I… left…" Lucifer growled "You left that dark witch?" "Y-y-yesss…." "WHY?! You sided with a dark witch and then stole your mothers demonic powers from her giving it to that dark witch! I lost a general because of YOU!" squeezing hard "M-mmy…" Jess's hand touched Lucifer's hand "Lord lucifer…" Lucifer looked at her then his eyes widen feeling Manon's power coming over her, his heart throbbed "release him" Lucifer sighed letting go Cien making Cien gasp for air gasping. "Answer me Cien, why?" Cien frowned and stood up "For my daughter… Darcaniea wants to use her has a tool for power…" "dad?"Cien's eyes widen and turned to see Ebony behind him "Ebony what you doing out here? Go back inside…!" Lucifer looked at her and can sense such strong aura, Ebony blinked at him the demon gene in her boiled and she smiled at him bowing slightly. Cien sighed "there she goes bowing to him…" Jess chuckled "Lucifer this is Ebony" Lucifer stepped over to her and lifted her chin up making her blink at her "Lord Lucifer…?" Lucifer moved his hand down and lifted up her pendant "you have Astaroth's demonic powers…" Ebony looked nervous "daddy gave it to me to cloak me…. From mother…" Jess stood there "let her have for a while until Darcaniea is dealt with"

Lucifer let out a low growl that made Cien and Ebony jumped. Suddenly Cien felt his entire insides starting to burn. The air around him started to get thin as he dropped to the ground on all fours. It felt like his chest was caving in. 'He has me…in a…hell grip…' Lucifer glanced over to him with a darken look. Then he looked at Jess. "Hand Cien over to me." Jess frowned "I guess me asking you to let me take care of him is out of the question then?" "Unless you wish to further tick me off. Yes." Lucifer says.

Ebony frowned "Then I will never see you again…? Why? I don't understand… is it because of me?" Cien frowned "N-noo.. it was all me sweetie…" Ebony had tears in her eyes "but… this isn't fair… you help me… you ran away too shouldn't that wipe the slate clean…?" Jess frowned "Ebony…" "Its more complicated then that child." Lucifer says getting impatient.

Jess stepped over "Let Cien and Ebony have the night before you take him… please lord lucifer so he can explain on why your taking him?" Lucifer grits his teeth. "Fine…" He growls out. He glares at Cien. "Enjoy your last moments in this place. I will be back for you and I will make you pay for everything you have done." He released his hell grip on Cien. Cien coughs out, taking deep breath. Lucifer walked through his portal and it closed behind him.

Cien frowned and stood up "I guess your plain went down in smoke didn't it?" he heard Jess. He sighed "I guess it did… if she finds out I've been captured she will lose her mind and come to kill you" Jess rolled her eyes "she will try and fail, Cien talk to your daughter" she said and walked inside the house.

Ebony sniffed "Dad… I don't understand…" Cien sighs softly "Ebony… you never knew the real story on how me and your mother meet… It all started before you were born"

Jess in the kitchen watching Cien telling Ebony everything, Michael appeared next to her "you know she will never see him again…" Jess frowned "yes I know…" "then that dark witch will be after you once she finds out" Deacon said walking over. Jess sighs "I know, lets hope she doesn't find out because I'm not in the mood to see her face" she said looking back outside and seeing Cien holding his daughter, Ebony was tearing "he told her everything" she said and went back outside "you ready Cien?" Cien holding Ebony and took a deep breath and let it out "Yeah… I'm ready…" Ebony tears "Dad….." Cien let her go "Ebony listen to me, you be good and try not to go down the path I went down alright?" Ebony nodded sniffing.

Jess closed her eyes and lift her hand has a black mirror appeared and Lucifer's face appeared "What?" "He's ready Lord Lucifer" the mirror disappeared and a demon portal open as Lucifer walked out. "Get in. Now." Lucifer says as the portal widen a bit. Cien nodded and kissed Ebony's forehead "love you Ebony" Ebon sniffed "love you too dad" she smiled, he smiled back at her and walked away to the portal and walked right through. Lucifer walked in behind him and the portal closed.

As soon as step through to hell. Chains wrapped around Cien holding him tightly. Lucifer walked around him. "I have come up with quite a punishment for you. Be grateful that I choose not to end your life. The torment you will go through will wish that you were dead though." As he walked the chains dragged Cien behind him. Lucifer chuckled evilly. "The things I will put you through are making my own skin tingle. I've missed the feeling."

* * *

Days went by it was 8th of August. Aerith, Ebony, Bella and Azaya where out in town. This was Ebony's first time in the town, her eyes sparkled "Wow so this the town" the girls chuckled at her "so where should we take her first?" Aerith giggled "the mall!" Ebony blinked "The mall? What's a mall?" the girls gasped "Alright lets take her to the mall" Azaya said and opening her fire portal "alright girls lets get to the shopping!" they giggled at her and walked through the portal together.

Oichi was in her office at home working on some paper work. She was wearing a V neck printed batwing two-piece dress. A knock were heard. "Come in." She says not looking up from her desk. Terry walked in with a folder in his hands. "Oichi… we have a problem." Oichi looked up at him. "What's wrong?" Terry walked up to her desk. "A few days ago the older son of Lord Vander McNeil was taken." Oichi frowned as she took the folder. "Peter McNeil… Why am I now just hearing about this?" Terry sighs. "It seem like Vander wanted to look into it on his own. You know he was one of the few people who didn't like you being in power." Oichi shook her head. "No, he doesn't care for that. He cares that I know all his dirty secrets." "Even so, he is now demanding to speak with you about his son's disappearance." Oichi raised her eyebrow. "Demand?" "I wanted to claw his face off… but I'm trying to behave." Terry says chuckling.

Oichi gets up. "Where is Saki?" "On a scouting mission with my dad." Oichi sighs. "Great… I dislike dealing with some of the vampire nobles… with him there it makes it easier a bit. Why can't they all be like Grandpa Seth or Zach… " Terry chuckled. "The price of being a Queen my lady." They both laughed a bit. "Okay, let's see what he wants. Have Octavius met me in the conference room." Terry nodded as she walked to the door and left.

Jess chuckled at Delica unboxing the cake, the cake was amazing. Black frosted cake with candy berry's on top that looks like real berries. "Wow Delica, you did this for Ebony?" Delica chuckled "Yes, it is her birthday after all" Jess smiled "So did her grandmother help you?" Delica nodded "yeah she did, I told her that Cien was taken by Lucifer and she seem sadden but when Zozo came up he cheered up" Jess smiled "I see, well lets get the balloons up and be ready for when the girls get back" Delica giggled "I would love too, Adrian might not like me lifting anything so he will be doing the heavy lifting" Jess chuckled "you can help me with the balloons" Delica nodded "yeah"

In the conference room, A handsome man with white hair and eyes, wearing a all white suit, was sitting down. Next to him was a beautiful woman with long black curly hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a light purple dress that showed a bit to much of her breast. Next to her was Ed with his head down. Jackal walked in with a plate carrying tea. "Lord Vander and Lady Anna. Sorry for the wait here is some tea for you." Vander takes a cup. Anna frowned. "Just how long is this woman going to make us wait!? My son is out there somewhere!" Jackal smiled. "Lady Oichi is on her way as we speak. When you come at an unexpected time do not think our Queen will simply drop everything for you. She is very busy you know." Anna crossed her arms. "The longer she takes the worst chance for my son to be found. Shouldn't a queen care about the people who live under her rule!?" Vander stayed silent as he sips his tea.

The door opened and Oichi walked in with Terry and Octavius behind her. "It's about time…" Anna says. Oichi smiled and took a seat in front of them placing the folder down. "Hello Lord Vander, Lady Anna and Edward." Ed blushed at her. "Sorry for making you wait." Anna looked at Terry and Octavius. "Keeping the company of men I see. Is that any way for a Queen to appear?" Oichi kept her smile. "Terry is my cousin and Octavius helps me with my children. I am a very happily married woman and everyone knows it." Anna kept her eyes on Terry. "Cousin huh." She smirked leaning forward a bit, pushing her breast out more. "Available…?" Terry chuckled. "I have a family of my own. My lover wouldn't hesitate to claw your face off so keep your distance." Anna chuckled. "I like a challenge."

Vander cleared his throat. "Shut up woman. I don't have time to listen to your failed flirting. That is why we are no longer together. Even now you shame me with your vulgar attitude. We came to find my son not for you to find a man to spread your legs." Anna frowned and sat back up. "My apologies…" Oichi sighs mentally. "Why don't we get started and tell me everything that has happened."

At Jess's, they finished with the balloons, Jess smiled and turned to see River "River! Where's the girls?" River chuckled "at the mall, so I came over to help but I see you've finished" she chuckled "I heard about ebony, you sure you can trust her?" Jess nodded "she isn't like Darcaniea, she's just a child" river smiled "very well, so did you get her anything?" Jess nodded "a lot of stuff even a cellphone which she needs"

At the mall, Ebony's eyes sparkled looking around the mall while walking with the girls "Wow this place is amazing!" the girls smiled at her "Over here Ebony, this place is where even our parents shop at for clothes" Ebony turned to see a store 'Hot Topic' Ebony blinked and smiled "Are we gonna go in?" "Yeah come on Ebony" Bella giggled dragged over to the store. Across the mall four pair of red eyes glared deadly at them even more at Aerith 'the daughter of the witch…' a grin appeared then eyes widen to see Klaus walking around with one if his vampire friends, a grin came more 'oh my lovely grandson, I will have fun with you more'

In the outskirts of Xacron. Ayden was in the forest in a tree, alone, thinking. Ever since he saw Sakamoto talking a mysterious woman he had started noticed that Sakamoto was rarely home. He just assumed it was because of the missions he was given. "What could dad be doing…" "Ayden?" Ayden looked down to see Bernie wearing a cute blue dress, black leggings and shoes. "What are you doing up there?" Ayden blushed looking at her. He jumped down. "I was doing some thinking. What you said about my dad…" Bernie frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry… maybe I shouldn't have told you that. I just… " Ayden shook his head. "No. It's okay. It made me think more about him. He always spend so much time from home."

Ayden turns around and kicked the tree he was in, making the trunk crack. "How could I be so stupid to not notice. What if he really is being leading the cult. Is he really working with a dark witch. The same one who hurt mom." He clenched his fist. Bernie walked up to him and touched his shoulder. "Are you going to tell your mom? She is the Queen right?" "Yeah… but she is the type of person who would need proof. Before I can tell her anything I need to make sure my dad is working with the witch… I really don't want to but I have to protect mom. Even from him." Bernie places her head on his shoulder. "You are very brave Ayden. Whatever you need. I'll help anyway I can." Ayden smiled at her. "I don't want to ask you to do to much but thank you. My brothers and sisters would have never understood."

Walking through the mall with hands full of shopping bags, they walked over to the food court "So where should we eat?" they looked at the different food stops and Bella smiled "SarkuJapan, it's a sushi place" Aerith giggled "Yeah that sounds good" Azaya nodded "yeah, Ebony you will love it" Ebony smiled 'Sounds good" "Sister!" the girls looked to see Klaus walking over with his vampire friend. Aerith smiled "Little brother" "What you girls doing?" he asked, his vampire friend looked at Azaya and flushed 'that's… Azaya Morningstar' "So who's your friend?" Bella asked "Oh this is Elijah he's from a noble vampire family" Elijah was very good looking for a 15 year old boy. He bowed "it's a pleasure to meet you Princess Aerith, Princess Bella and Princess Azaya and…." He looked at Ebony who flushed "Ebony…. Ebony Mikcloud…"he smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you too Lady Ebony" the girls giggled at him. Azaya frowned "I'm not a princess.. I was never tilted…" Elijah blinked "You where never titled…?" Azaya nodded "Grandfather didn't title me a princess of hell… most likely because of the demons.. down in hell see me has a bastered child and not worthy of having his blood run through my veins" the girls frowned at him. Elijah frowned "I see, well he's s fool not too just because of mere demons" Aerith sighs "Alright enough, lets get something to eat come on" the girls nodded and followed her to the SarkuJapan. Klaus looked at Eliajh "So you like Azaya" Elijah flushed "She is rather beautiful" Klaus chuckled "good luck man"

Oichi sighs as she closed the folder. She had been writing notes in it. "So, you tried to find your son on your own before coming to me. You wasted a lot of man power to be honest." Anna frowned. "Excuse me!? The last thing on our mind was getting in contact with you! This is our son and as…" Oichi narrowed her eyes at Anna, shutting her up. "You are being quite disrespectful in my home. Lady Anna. Do not speak to me like I don't know what your going through. My children will always have a target on their backs and their lives have been threatened more times than I can count. My boys were taken from me at one point and the fear and pain that swelled in my chest was unbearable. Even if they are older if something were to happen to them I would not leave no stone unturn. So while I wish you would have contact me for help I'm glad that you tried to find him." Anna looked down.

Oichi stood up. "I will need something of Peter's. I will have my people search for them throughout the plains. Is there anything else I need to know." Vander looked at Ed. "Tell her." Ed signs and looked at Oichi. "The woman who took my brother… she had a shadowy like wolf creature but when it tried to grab me it started to deform and stuff." Oichi hums out. "I see… thank you for sharing this with me. You are welcome to stay in my home as guests and I will keep you updated on the search. I will also need to inform King Zach." Vander frowned. "Why…" "Do not worry. King Zach already knows about your connection to the underground market. So long as you do not step out of line he should not come after you or anything. As well, he is one of the king of Vampires. He must be informed that there is a chance of vampires being kidnap." Vander narrowed his eyes at her. "… Does that mean other than my son, vampires have been disappearing?" "It is unclear as of yet. I must take my leave now. Please make yourself comfortable." She heads to the door to leave. Anna waves at Terry. "When you want to have some real fun my doors are always open." Terry ignored her and followed Oichi and Octavius out the room. Anna giggled. "So cute. I really would like to have him all to myself."

The girls sat around a big table eating their food, Klaus and Elijah where nearby also eating some Taco's. Klaus has been feeling uneasy all day like someone was watching them dark eyes. He frowned looking around 'why do I feel like this..? maybe I should call dad…' Elijah looked at him "Klaus you alright?" Klaus sighed "I've been feeling like we have been watched all today.. me and my sister…" Elijah frowned 'Now that he mention it.. I do feel it..' he looked around also "what do you suppose it is?" Elijah shrugged "I don't know but I think I should call father" he took out his phone "Hey what's this about us being watched?" they heard Azaya, they looked at the girls table. His sister was frowning at him "Who is it?" Klaus frowned "I don't know but I'm gonna call dad" "no need" he jumped looking up to see Valora and Esme "stop sneaking up on us!" Elijah chuckled "The dragon twins, it's a pleasure to meet you" the girls grinned at the same time making him shiver "Thank you" they said "So no need to call my dad?" Klaus asked, they shook their head "we've noticed him in the shadows, he's a dark man… a werewolf… We can use Azaya's fire portal" Klaus shook "Yeah… we could" they look at Azaya who blinked but grinned "Don't worry I'll open it, is everyone done eating?" the girls nodded. Klaus and Elijah had one taco left but they were full "Yeah were ready" Azaya chuckled and stood up "lets head outside through the food court exit area"

At Jess's, River was sitting down looking at her phone at a text from Terry. Jess walked over "So where's Jareth? With Terry?" River nodded "Terry has him, me and girls wont be here for to long" Jess smiled "so when you and Terry gonna have another baby?" River turned red "We've… been trying.. for months…" Jess chuckled "It will happen when your body is ready" River nodded with a sweet smile "I miss him already" Jess chuckled "I see that"

Back in her office, Oichi was getting search parties together. Ed had given her some items that had Peter's scent on it. The door to her office open and Sonya walked in with Paxton. "Oichi you called for us?" Oichi sits up. "I did. Sorry to bother you at such a time." Sonya smiled no need to worry. We will always come when you call." Oichi smiled. "You use to be a scouter for my father a long time ago. No one could out match your nose." Sonya giggled. "You flatter me. Yain was the one to help me master that." "Yain is currently on a mission I have him on so I can't ask much of him." She held up a scarf. "A few days ago the oldest son of a noble vampire was kidnapped. I'd like you to see if you can pick up a trail of where he was last spotted at. In the city of Clento." Sonya took the scarf. "Understood. We will head out. Oh! We can bring Semyaza with us. This will be a wonderful lesson to teach him." Paxton frowned. "I don't know… I'd rather leave him here or drop him off at Ross's. He isn't ready." Sonya pouted. "He is fine! We are taking him with us!" She stormed out the office.

Oichi chuckled. "You can't win against her Pax. Give in." Paxton sighs. "I suppose so. Has Terry left?" "No, I've taken him off of long missions so he can be with his family. Unless he asks for one. I currently have him organizing more search parties. That woman kinda got under his skin." "What woman…" "The nobleman's ex wife Anna. You know how Terry gets when women hits on him. It makes his skin crawl and he gets uncomfortable." Paxton shook his head. "That woman clearly has a death wish." "Maybe so, but I don't think she's that crazy. Anyways, report to me if you find something." Paxton nodded and left.

In the playroom, Rinko was reading a book as he watched Jareth, who was taking a nap. The door opened and Terry pops his head in. "He's still sleeping?" He whispered. Rinko nodded. "I'll be back in a hour to get him." Terry says. Rinko nodded and went on reading. Terry closed the door and headed to the backyard. He passed a door and it opened. A pair of arms wrapped around him. Startled by this his dragon tail came out and wrapped around the neck of the person who grabbed him. He heard a gasp and turned around to see Anna trying to struggle out his grip. Terry sighs and releases her. "You shouldn't startle me like that…" Anna sighs out rubbing her throat. "Oh my… that was a close call." "What do you want?" Terry asked. Anna smiled and walked up to him. "I thought you smelled a little strangle. You're not a normal wolf are you." "I've very busy so if you have nothing else, I should get going." He tried to walk away but Anna grabbed his arm. "Aw, why don't you come play with me for a while. I'm sure your lover wouldn't mind." She says with a giggle. Terry gave her a disgusted look and snatched away from her. "Keep your hands off me. No good would come of it if you kept trying this. Last warning." He quickly rushed off. Anna pouted and then smiled. "I love it when they play hard to get."

* * *

The fire portal opened in front of Jess's house, the kids walked out "I hope we lost him" Klaus said. Azaya nodded "No one can enter without my permission even if this guy tried it will bounce him off it with fire" Aerith smiled "So lets head inside" they nodded and headed inside. Walking inside the house, they stepped foot in the living room "Mom where" they all stopped to see the living room with balloons and a birthday cake on cake table and presents near the TV. Ebony's eyes widen "Surprise!" Jess and the others shouted. Ebony gasped "What the…" "Happy birthday Ebony" Delica giggled out, Jess smiled "Yes happy birthday Ebony" Astaroth flushed and smiled "Happy birthday Ebony…" Ebony smiled brightly "Wow a real birthday party! Aunt Jess you didn't have too" Jess chuckled "Well your turning 13, you're a teenager now" Delica nodded "sweet thirteen!"

Ebony smiled and then had happy tears "Thank you… if only dad was here…." Delica smiled and lifted up a letter "my brother let Cien make you a birthday card" Ebony eyes widen and reached out for it, taking it she opened it and smiled "Happy birthday my baby girl, 13 already even though I'm not with you my wishes will reach you through this letter, love dad" she read out and then hugged it "Oh dad… thank you" they smiled at her "Now then, lets open some presents!" Ebony smiled brightly "presents?!" Astaroth held up the first one "From me" Ebony smiled taking it "Thank you grandma"

After present's they had cake then the party ended. Ebony got a lot of clothes, shoes, bed spread and sheets and the best gift was her own room. Ebony smiled laying on her super comfy 20 inch foam double bed. Her bedroom was black gothic modern like and her bed was built in the wall with two curtains she can close for more darkness to sleep better. She had her black iPhone, Aerith had made her a Facebook. Ebony smiled has she already got over 56 friends 'I never was allowed to have a phone.. it feel good to have one' turning on her side 'I hope she doesn't find me…'

River and the girls arrived at Xacron, walking in the backyard she smiled to see Terry. He was sending out the last of the search parties out. The girls giggled "Daddy!" they shouted at the same time. Terry turned around. "Hey girls. Hey River. Aren't you supposed to be at that birthday party or something." River chuckled "That was hours ago" she said walking over with the girls then River stopped sniffing "Why do I smell another woman on you?" the girls eyes widen at their father and stepped away from their mother afraid slightly "Mama is angry…"

Terry grabbed his paperwork that he had on an outside table. "Oh that. There is a noble family of vampires here. Mmm Lord Vander I believe his name is. His ex-wife has been trying to get her hands on me all day. Just now she grabbed me from behind. It spooked me a bit and my tail nearly strangled her." Terry opens a folder and started counting the papers in it. "I didn't want to cause trouble for Oichi so instead of snapping her neck I just gave her a warning."

River frowned "I see… well when will you be done? Where's Jareth?" "I have to turn the information into Oichi now. If she has nothing else for me then I'll be done. Jareth is with Rinko in the playroom."

River smiled "Alright I'll go see him, come on girls" the smiled and nodded "bye daddy!" the giggled out and skipped alongside their mother. Terry waved at them and went back to checking his work.

* * *

The Next day, Jess was at Zach's and Dawn's. She was in a Traditional Maroon colored georgette, gold embroidery and a beautifully crafted with apricot colored chain complimenting with Red heels and a Red Ruby Tiara crown in antiqued brass finish. Jess walked through the house and stopped to see Draven staring at the wall, she frowned "Lord Draven?" he didn't answer her so she slowly walked over to him "Lord Draven you alright?" she touched his shoulder and felt something dark making her eyes widen and pulled her hand with gasp, Draven had turned to her and the dark feeling was gone. He blinked at Jess "Lady Jess what you doing here?" Jess looked at him with a hidden frown "meeting up with Zach, we are both going to Xacron" Draven blinked at her "Oh I think I remember him saying something" he chuckled "Well I must be off, I got things to do it was nice seeing you again Lady Jess" he bowed and walked away. Jess frowned at him walking away but sighed walking to Zach's office.

In Xacron, Oichi was in her room with Sakamoto. "Lord Vander is still here?" "Yes… I told them it was okay for them to stay." Sakamoto sighs. "Did he do or saying anything to you?" Oichi shook her head. "No, he was quite calm. I heard he had a nasty attitude with certain people." "When you have connections to the markets you need a attitude like that." Oichi stretched. "On the other hand his ex wife is a real piece of work. That woman has a death wish if she keeps going after Terry." Sakamoto chuckled. "Your cousin attracts a lot of women around here. Well him and Terrance makes it how do you say… to hot to handle… in the views of women around here." Oichi laughed. "Quite the charmers right."

She got up. "We should get going now. I told Vander to meet me back in the conference room. Zach and I think Jess are coming to speak to him." Sakamoto nods and walks over to her. "Well let's get this over with. Today you have no missions for me so I plan on distracting you from work." He kissed her forehead and then her cheek making, her giggle. He then kissed her on her lips. However, when he did Oichi's chest started to throb. She pushed him away and collapse to her knees. "Oichi!?" Sakamoto drops down to her. She holds her hand up as she started coughing. "I'm… fine…" She says. Sakamoto frowned. "Ichi… don't tell me…" Oichi looked at him. "It's not. If it was you would be the one hurt or shocked right?" She held her hand out. Sakamoto grabbed it carefully and pulled her up. She then kissed him gently on the lips. "See. I'm fine. Your fine." She puts on a bright smile. "Shall we go now? Don't want to keep guest waiting right?"

Jess knocked and stepped into Zach's study, Zach was standing there looking at a folder wearing a gothic tuxedo. "Zach" Zach turned and looked at her, he smiled "Jess, sorry I was looking at Lord Vander's folder" Jess stepped over "I read it before I came here, you ready go?" Zach nodded and closed his folder "follow me" he said walking to bookcase and pushing a button, the bookcase opened and he walked down the stairs. Jess followed him down the stairs to a stone room with a metal clock in the turning the hands, it locked in and turned opening a portal. Jess smiled "So you made a portal that connects to Xacron?" "And Grivida" Zach chuckled "Come on" he held out his hand, Jess smiled and took his hand and he walked her through the portal.

When they walked out the portal they ended up in the hall near the front door of the castle. There Jackal was waiting for them. He bows. "Good day King Zach, Queen Jess. I will lead you to the meeting room. Lord Vander is already there waiting on everyone." Jess smiled "thank you Jackal" Zach nodded and they both followed him.

Reaching the meeting room, Jackal opened the door and let them. "I will get started on some tea and snacks. Lady Oichi will be here shortly." Vander already had a cup of tea in his hand. He was sipping on it with his eyes closed. Jess stepped over with Zach, they sat down. "Hello Lord Vander" Zach greeted him and opened the folder again and started to read. Jess smiled "Hello Lord Vander, how are you?" "Hello to you as well King Zach and I will be doing better once my son is found." Jess frowned "Yes I heard what to your son…" Zach nodded "I hope he is found"

The door was opened and Oichi walked in with a sigh. She was looking a bit pale. "Sorry for arriving late." She took her seat at the head of the table. Sakamoto walked in with his hand in his pocket and stood beside her. "You should fix your bad habit of arriving late. Is that anyway for a Queen to act?" Sakamoto flashed a cold smile at him. "Your Ex wife has been giving her a great deal of hassle on finding your son. Please show some gratitude that she was willing to put some of her activities on hold just to give you some of her time." Vander sighs. "You are right. My apologizes Lady Oichi. I'm just a little stress and full of worry." "I'm sure you are…" Sakamoto mumbled to himself.

"Lord Vander. King Zach and Lady Jess has come to speak with you. I'm sure you know why. Please give them respect and tell them everything you can. It would be unwise to hold anything back at this point." Vander placed his cup down. "Very well…" Zach closed the folder "yes please do tell us everything"

Vander crosses his fingers on the table. "Well my King…you have my folders and I'm sure you read everything in there. If you ask me what you want to know then I will give you the best answer I can give that is not in those files. Did you want to know about my connections on the black market, my shady past, my ex wife's back door dealings, conflict of interest, the list goes on and on. Which of my dirty secrets would you love to hear today." Zach's eyes glowed "Do not have a smart mouth with me" Jess sighs "Really Zach calm yourself down" Jess looked and Vander with a smile but this smile made Vander shake slightly "we would like to hear all of it and if we decide on what you say to either not attain or to attain you"

"I think you both need to calm down." Oichi says sighing. "You won't get the information you need if you intimidate the man." Oichi looked at him. "Go on Lord Vander. Speak on everything you know." "Thank you, Lady Oichi. Maybe my ex's wife bad habits are rubbing off on me. Anyways, I had already planned to share everything I know. It is the agreement I have with Lady Oichi to keep the search parties. You may have wanted to know something that pique your interest hence why I asked. More so I'll just tell you about the black markets. My black-market connections are just that. Connections. They are spread out all over the world, but the most popular ones are tied with the hunter association." Jess frowned "The hunters association…" Zach growled "I swear I'm sick of them"

"I'm sure all of you know how dangerous the association of those humans can be. The Ruska family should personally know since King Seth's former wife was captured and killed for their enjoyment and turned into a weapon." Sakamoto frowned at this. "You are treading on a thin line." Oichi rubbed his arm. "Its okay Saki, let him finish." Zach's eyes closed "Yes I know what happen to his wife…" Jess frowned and looked down 'I didn't know this..'

"As long as you have the money and title you can find anything you want. The tricky part is the locations. A good market never stays in one place. They move around and make sure to cover their tracks. They pay nobles such as me to hide in the mist of their lands so they can do their selling. Of course, I no longer do that since moving here so I cannot help you with locating them. That part is all in my shady past. I've grown from that. I was young and wanted to please my father and his sadistic pleasures. All I can offer is that if you wish to find a black market, flash off a very priceless item. I assure you someone will come running to buy it off you or capture a human hunter and make them talk. All hunters know where the best markets are."

Oichi rubbed her chin. "Lord Vander…do you know a man name…Tidus?" Vander eyes widen slightly as he turned to her. "How do you know that name?" "Is he apart of the hunter association?" "He is…a legend in his own right. There isn't anything that man couldn't capture except…" "My grandpa…" Oichi says mumbling to herself. "He appeared when my brother tried to kidnap me when I was a teen. He then used me to lure my grandpa to him. There was a battle but grandpa never told me what happened. I assumed he died…I remember we ran into more hunters when Takara was taken…if we can capture one of them they would tell us the location of the markets?" Vander nods. "If you are looking to shut down the black market which I doubt will be possible, that is one step to do it. Get someone who knows the ends and out. Me? I'm not that person. I simply order something I want, pay for it, and it gets brought to me." Oichi narrowed her eyes. "You aren't doing it here are you?" "No, of course not my lady. I'm sure you already know that. You did allow me to move here with my family so I couldn't betray your trust like that. I do my shopping else were. Now, any questions?" Zach looked at him "when was the last known location of the black market?" Jess frowned "Your ex wife" she frowned "Why isn't she in here with us? She does not know of you telling us everything?"

"My Ex wife is nothing but a whore who loves spreading her legs with every man she sees. The back door dealings were simply nothing more than her prostitution days. She had connections with deals but in order for her to be my wife I forced her to let that crap go. I wish I would have left her where she was. I will never understand what I saw in that woman. The only saving grace she gave me was my two sons." Sakamoto frowns. 'Reminds me of my own mother…just about. She put Makoto through hell for her own ideals…'

Vander sighs out. "With that said she doesn't know anything. She's looking for pleasure and nothing more. Also, the last known location was located just a bit away from your home, in Ravenwood to be honest. They were hiding right under your nose my King. The humans like to play with fire. Especially when it comes to you." Zach frowned at him more, Jess sighs "I already knew they would come to Ravenswood once a month then leave and come back, the magic council can never really find their location, now then more about your ex-wife, her prostitution days… was it just her prostitution herself or did she run a underground one with other woman?"

Vander sighs. "It was just her. She's too stupid and greedy for men to share with other women. That woman would rather sell her body to other men then to have me as her husband. I offered her a better life then the one she had. Provided her with everything she needed and wanted. Spoiled her with treats every day and still it wasn't enough…Even after having my children." Vander sighed. "So no, Anna sold herself and only herself." Jess nodded "I see well then, lets discuss on what to do with you and your ex wife…" Zach closed his eyes "Nothing, he was truthful and told us everything I hope. So we will not attain him, for now"

Oichi rubbed her fingers together looking at Vander. He had such a sad aura around him now. "I know this is out of the way but, why did you marry Anna knowing she sold her body? When she kept going back why did you allow her to use you like that?" Vander looked at her. "My first wife was killed by a dark witch. One you are well familiar with..." Oichi eyes widen slightly. "Valeriea?" "The very one. We were trying to have a child, but it was unsuccessful. In her despair she made a deal with the witch that cost her life. Still to this day I don't know what the deal was that made her risk her life. That was decades ago. I meet Anna and she share similarities of my wife. So I brought her home, made her mine. Hoping that we could be a family." He chuckled. "When you spend decades alone you start to yearn for something…someone… to spend your life with. I admire your grandfather. After his wife died, he refuses to wed another or even try to fall in love. I cannot understand why he would not move on but it's something that I had to do. I didn't want to be alone for the rest of my life, so I took a chance on Anna…sadly the hole in my chest hasn't even begun to heal."

Oichi looks down. "I'm sorry to hear that and I apologize for make you relive those sad memories. You are a really nice man Lord Vander. I can see kindness in you. You care for your children enough to come ask me for help. Anna has been wasted on you. I know many fine women who would love to have you for a husband." Oichi says with a smile. Vander chuckled. "I would hope you introduce me to some one day. On that note…was there anything else you needed from me? If you wish to take Anna feel free to. She didn't come here for my son's. She came to have her full of men." Zach chuckled "well I'm gonna head to grivida to check on Levis's condition" Jess perked up "please tell me on how he is doing" Zach stood up and pats her hair "Of course, I always do" he said and walked away. Jess stood up "I wish meet Anna" she smiled.

Oichi shook her head. "Lord Vander you can head back to your chambers. I would like to speak more with you if you don't mind. Over a cup of tea." Vander smiled softly at her. "I see…so the rumors are very much true about you." "Me? What kind of rumors are there?" Vander stood up. "A beautiful Queen, with a beautiful heart to match. I would love to join you for tea." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. Oichi blushed slightly until she felt a pain in her chest. She masked the pain quickly as Vander placed her hand down.

Sakamoto frowned. "Back off my wife." Vander chuckled and left the room. Oichi sighs out. "Saki can you bring Anna here?" "Why me?" "Well if Terrance do it she will be all over him like Terry. Aunt Nia is just as scary as mama when it comes to her man." Oichi shivered. "She'd crack Anna's head open like a can of tuna before I can even stop her." Sakamoto sighs. "Fine. I'll be back."

Moments later, Sakamoto walked with Anna walking in after him. "Have a seat lady Anna." Anna looked at Oichi and Jess and sighed. She took a seat at the table. "I hope this is news about my son…" Oichi smiled. "That will be handed to Lord Vander. There are other matters that require you here." Jess smiled "Hello Lady Anna, I'm Jessica Mikcloud, your ex husband was here with me and king Zach discussing a few things" Jess looked right into Anna's eyes has Anna's looked right back at her "I know it's hard for you that your son is missing, I will assure you I will join Oichi on her search in helping finding him, you must be really worried for your Son" her eyes glowed for only Oichi could see it.

"No, not really. We don't need a witch to help settle our affairs. Coming here to this place was enough embarrassment. Other than sharing my blood I don't really care much about the boy, but it would make Vander happy if he is found" Anna frowned 'wait what did I just say…?' Jess frowned "Oh my, I see… So why are you really here for?" "To sleep with as many handsome men I can find. There are plenty who must be willing to bed a woman such as I." Jess frowned at her "So how many did you slept with while here? Who have you been trying to sleep with while here?" "Two so far. As for who, I would love to sink my teeth into that handsome wolf breed. Terry, I believe his name was, but his father is much, much more handsome." Anna says. Jess sighs closing her eyes ending the truth glare, Jess stood up "I think I have heard enough from her Oichi, she doesn't care for her child and is only here for whoring herself around, she's been disrespectful to you, to your household, to your kindness, to your family and friends.."

Oichi crosses her legs. "Yes well, I caught on to that already. More so she is more disrespectful to herself then anything else. The scent on her are from two maids around here but she hasn't gone far with Terry nor Terrance other then touching them. I doubt they let her get that far. Lord Vander is such a nice person. He had a very unlucky time to cater to a woman sure as her. Since technically she hasn't broken any rules here. For now she can be escorted back to her room for the time being, locked in her room, with female guards, until Peter is found" Jess sighs. "I see, I would like to see Lord Vander's other son. Maybe I can go through his mind to find out what happened that night."

Sakamoto walked to the door. "I figured that's what you wanted after this. Edward has been waiting outside the doors." He opened and two guards walked in. "Take Lady Anna back to her room, make sure the guards are female. She is not allow to exit her room until we are done with this situation." "Yes sir." The guards said. One of them walked of to Anna. "Come along ma'am." Anna frowned and glared at Jess and Oichi but said nothing as she compiled. Once she left Sakamoto motion Ed to come in. "Come have a seat."

Ed sighed. "I told you I don't know anything else. Why do you people keep bothering me…what else can I offer! Instead of badgering me you should be out there looking for my brother!" Oichi got up and walked to him. It made him jump back a bit, but she kept walking until she was in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Ed eyes widen as he felt a calm feeling wash over him. "I know this is hard for you Ed. You and your father are going through a lot and I know it feels like we are asking you the same questions over and over but trust me this will be the best way to find your bother. Calm your mind for me okay?" Ed relaxes into her hug. "You…you smell like fresh honey." Oichi giggled. She let him go and brought him to the table to sit down.

"This is Jess, she is the Queen of witches and a really close and dear friend of mine. She is hear to help us locate your brother so please do as she asks okay?" Ed sighs then nods. Jess smiled stepping over "Clear your mind, close your eyes" he did what she said, Jess's finger's touched Ed's temples a light appeared on Jess's finger's tips has the were suddenly into a black space has memory bubbles appeared. "What your looking is his memory's in bubbles, to find the right one" Oichi and Sakamoto looked at the bubbled but Oichi spotted it "I think I found it" she poked it has it popped and the space changed from that night has they were in that Alley way.

There they saw a woman in black body suit and a hood covering her face. They saw a black shadow appear behind her in shape of a wolf with blue eyes. Oichi's eyes widen at this and her anger started to rise. She could tell exactly what it was. The women rushed at them, grabbing peter by the neck, sinking her claws in. The wolf came for Ed but they watched as it started to deform. "Looks like whatever she was trying to do has a limit…" Sakamoto says rubbing his chin. The woman frowned as the wolf wrapped around her disappearing with Peter. Oichi looked down and gripped her fist. "It's impossible…it can't be…" The memory ended and Jess removed her fingers from Ed's temples "thank you Ed" Jess looked at Oichi "I would like to go the alley way, if isn't too much trouble?" "You are welcome to do as you like…Terrance can take you, but I don't think whatever you find will help us now." Sakamoto looked at her. "What do you mean? Anything will help at this moment. We have no leads and the memory didn't help. Our men are searching blindly out there. If Jess can help in any way we should let her."

Oichi looked at Ed and held up her hand. Her blue aura came out and turned into a wolf with bright blue eyes. Ed's eyes widen and he stood up so fast that he fell back into the chair, causing it to fall over. "Y-You!? T-That's the…!" Oichi sighs. "I should have known." She bit her lip. "That black wolf and blue eyes…it's a copy of my aura…even through the memories I could tell." Sakamoto frowned. "I thought yours and Ronnie's power couldn't be passed on? How could it be a copy?" "A clone…it must be why that shadow wolf started to deform. My powers can't be replicated but if someone had the right tools it could be possible to make a degraded copy of it. However, it can be damaging to the body. Now the question is who would dare try to make a copy of my powers?" Sakamoto thought to himself. "No way…the only person who obsessed over your powers was Dorian…but he should be dead." He looked at Jess. "Didn't you say you killed him all those years ago?" Jess frowned "I did kill him but his soul got away…" she gripped her fist making the room shake slightly "Just guess on who will benefit on capturing his soul to get Oichi…."

Oichi sinks into her chair. "Valeriea. My uncle. I can never be free from them…" She sighs sadly. "I'm gonna go to the alley way and collect that aura, I could properly create something that will identify point of origin, it may be a copy but even a copy aura has its only signature" Oichi rubbed her head. "I need to inform grandpa that Dorian may be around here somewhere with a clone that has our aura. He won't be to happy about this…" She gets up. "Terrance will meet you in the courtyard when you're ready Jess. I need to go." Oichi quickly left to go contact Ronnie. Sakamoto sighs. "It's one thing after another. Ed come on, lets get you back to your room. I need to explain this to your father. Be careful on your way Jess." Sakamoto says leading Ed out.

* * *

Phoenix sat in the family room in her chair, Calcifer was knelling down before her "So did you find her?" Calcifer nodded "Saw her yesterday at the mall with the reincarnations children" Phoenix hummed "So Cien hide her with Jess, how troublesome… and any sign of him?" Calcifer shook his head "No" Markth appeared to next to her "Just got news from hell from a spy, Lucifer captured Cien" Phoenix frowned "How did he even find Cien…?" "My spy said something about him turning himself in? doesn't sound like him to turn himself in…" Markth says. Phoenix sighs and stood up "I'll go inform Darcaniea, oh contact Clover tell him to meet me in the forest" she said walking off.

In the alley way, Jess walked through it "Terrance?" he smiled and bowed "Yes Queen Jess?" "can you make sure no one comes in this alley way please?" "Of course Queen Jess" he said and turned away to block off the alley way. Jess walked more in it and she lifted her hand has her Lacrima crystal floated from her chain and it turned green glowing has many aura's around in the alley way appeared like trails. Walking through the alley way but stopped to see an aura that was Black mixed with blue "There you are" she said walking towards it with her telekinesis a bottle came from her back-metal bottle holder, made of black mountain ash. The bottle floating over has her lacrima crystal glowed and the aura was sucked into the bottle, it closed and jess reached out grabbing it "know to magical council, Terrance could you take me to the magical council?" "Of course, anything you need I will be happy to assist with."

A small raven flew above the alley before it flew off into the distance. Terrance looked up but before he could spot it, it disappeared. He frowned as an uneasy feeling came over him.

As Oichi was walking from her office, she sighed. Ronnie wasn't picking up so he must have been spending time with Delora today. He usually shuts off all his communications so he can focus on her. As she headed to her room, she felt her head throbbing. She gasps out and holds her head as she saw a demon's face flashing. She shook her head as she felt her leg burning, where Orochi had marked her. She leans up on the wall and tries to catch her breath, but it wasn't working. The face of the demon kept flashing like it was trying to force herself to remember something. She broke out into a sweat as someone started to call her name out. "Oichi. Oichi. You will be mine. Its only a matter of time." "S-Shut up!" Oichi screams out. "You can't fight it. We made a promise. I will have you." Oichi shook her head. "Get out of my head!" She screams. She heard loud laughter and a shock went through her body, causing her to tense up. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground hitting her head hard on the floor. Blood ran down her forehead and nose.

A few seconds later Octavius came rushing. He had felt something wrong with Oichi and had brought a few guards with him. His eyes widen as he saw Oichi laying on the floor now moving. "Lady Oichi!?"

Rushing to her side, he picked her up. He looked at his hand to see blood. "What is this? She should be healing?" The guards rushed to him. "Shall we get Lord Sakamoto and the doctor?" "Yes! Meet us in her chambers quickly!" The guards nodded and ran off. Octavius picked Oichi up carefully. "What could have happened why you weren't in my sight." He quickly rushed to Oichi's room.

Jess stepped off Terrance and smiled "Thank you lord Terrance" she rubbed his dragon nose "you may leave, I'll be alright" he nodded and took off. Jess watched him flew off, she turned and to face the lavender archway where it leads to the portal. Walked down the lavender archway, walking through the archway as her lacrima glowed and she appeared in a freshly newly model entrance way. Smiling she walked through the halls. It looked good and Jess didn't mind coming here now, since the council was remade by using only woman. Victoria, Sarah, Ciccy and some other woman council members turned the council around. Coming to a council room she was greeted by Victoria who was wearing a tactile white matelassé, it's fitted through the bodice and has an open back that balances the modest high neckline and short sleeves. The train sweeps elegantly as she walked, while the silk lining ensures a perfect drape with white heels. "Your majesty, welcome" Jess smiled at her "Lady Victoria, how are you?" Victoria smiled "very good majesty, what can I do for you?" Jess chuckled "please take me to the witch globe" Victoria blinked "I see alright this way majesty"

Mikey was working in his lab. On the table was the body of a sleeping Alcaeus. He had been sleeping for these past 12 years after his insiders were burned by Lucifer. His body had grown while he slept. He was a bit more muscular and taller with short black hair. Mikey had always wonder why Valeriea never placed a spell on him to prevent him from growing.

The door opened and he heard footsteps walking down the stairs. He turned to see Orochi. "What are you doing down here?" Orochi cracked his neck. "I was bored so I came to see what you were up top." Mikey frowned. "You wanted to see Michi…" Orochi chuckled. "She is a clone of my soon to be mate is she not. Do not worry I will not touch her as always. You have my word." He walked to the back were Michi's room was. She was in a deep sleep.

Orochi sat on the bed beside her. "How I wish you were the real one so that I may hold you once again…until you remember me my mark will not be active. Thanks to the fool Lucifer, my demon copy will not remember himself. You must trigger it." He grabbed Michi's head. "You told me that you wouldn't leave me alone anymore. How long do you plan to make me wait…" Suddenly his eyes widen and went dull. Mikey walked in to see this. 'What the hell…'

Jess and Victoria walked into a magnificent room that had a glowing light blue magical globe in the middle of it with a magical circle under it "What happen?" Victoria asked "Well it seems that Oichi has been cloned and that clone kidnapped a son of a vampire lord, luckily I got the aura of that clone" she said walking over to it, her lacrima glowed blue and Jess placed the test bottle and placed it in the magical circle the circle glowed green has Jess stepped back "lets see if we can find a trail" she said has the globe started to glow green searching for a trail.

In Oichi's room, Octavius had a wet cloth to the back of her head. He sighs as he waited for Sakamoto and the others to come. He sits beside Oichi on the bed. "Lady Oichi? Can you hear me?" He grabbed her hand. "Lady…" His eyes suddenly went empty. He stayed liked that for only a moment until he stood up. He blinked and looked around. "Where am I…" He looked down at his own body. "Strange…these are not my attire…" He looked around the room. "This is not the lab…" He turned to the bed to see Oichi. His eyes went wide and then he smirked. "I see…I must be in my demon copy body. Interesting. Maybe me wanting to see her so bad made us switch for the time being." He chuckled and sits beside Oichi.

He pulled her dress up and saw the large bruise on her leg. "My mark seems to be taking a toll on you. As long as we are apart it will get worse." He touched it and the bruise quickly healed. Pulling her dress back down he reached up and cups her face. "I must wait a little longer but soon I will finally have you again. My dearest wolf." He bends down and kisses her on the lip gently. He felt something in his chest tingle. He pulled back, licking his lips. "I wish I could take you here and now but it seems like it is time to switch back. Until the next time my dear." He went and stood by the window. His eyes went dull just as the door slammed opened. A panicked Sakamoto ran in. "Oichi!?"

Octavius eyes snapped back to normal and turned to him. "Lord Sakamoto…" "What happened to her!?" He asked sitting beside Oichi. "I…I'm not sure sir. I found her collapsed on the ground." Octavius felt a bit drained but he ignored it for now. "Julian is on his way. Can you go check on the kids? They always feel off when something happens to Oichi." Octavius bows. "Yes sir." He glanced at Oichi before walking off. Sakamoto sighs and rubs Oichi's cheek. It was cold as icy. "What's happening to you hun…"

Jess was narrowing at the globe, Victoria frowned "it lead to the forest of Ravens… that only means…" Jess sighs "I knew it, Valeriea" Victoria frowned more "majesty…?" Jess made fits "keep the bottle in the circle so it run on when ever this clone appears" Victoria bowed "I will" Jess walked off. Jess outside of the magical council domain, Jess bites her lip gripping her fist 'Valeriea… maybe I should go there and destroy her fucken forest…' Michael dropped down next to her "Jessica you alright? I felt your anger" Jess frowned "I so wanna destroy that forest Valeriea is hiding in… just do a magical nuke spell and destroy it…" Michael frowned "Jess… I think that's not wise… using that kind of spell will take a toll on your body" Jess looked down, Michael reached out and pulled her into him holding her "Tell me what happen…" Jess's eyes closed letting him hug her "can you take me home and I'll tell you" Michael smiled and picked her up bridal making her blush "My pleasure" she pouted but held on to him has he flew up with her in his arms and fly off.

In the lab, Orochi's eyes snapped open. Mikey was leaning on the wall taking notes. "Oh, that lasted for a few seconds." Orochi looked at Michi who was still sleep. "What did you see?" Mikey asked. Orochi got up. "I switched with my copy for a bit. He was also holding Oichi's hand just as I was doing to Michi." Mikey hums. "Michi is the clone of Oichi and your demon is a copy of you. It wouldn't be to impossible for you four to have a large connection. I would like for you to try it again some time. This could be a interesting development and it may get you to Oichi quicker." Orochi smirked. "I thought you hated me for marking your dear sister." "I do hate you. I hate that you changed her fate with Sakamoto. She didn't ask for this but, nothing can be done for now. I just hope Lucifer will come and fry you before you had a chance to do anything to her." He turned away and walked off.

Orochi chuckled and left the lab. Mikey sighs as he looked at Alcaeus, he connected a mask and placed it over his face. He started to stick different types of tubes. "It's time to eat Alcaeus, today is the blood and heart of a noble vampire." He walked over to another table that had a sheet over it. He pulled it off to see Peter laying there, naked, with the same tubes in his body that connected to Alcaeus. "That witch is making me do such terrible things with my knowledge. I am sorry that you had to get mixed in this. I hope that one day you will forgive me but in order to free myself and Michi I have to do everything she tells me to do…" He put on some gloves and took out a medical kit full of knifes. He picked one up and dug it into Peter's skin. "My dear sister…should we ever meet again I hope you will forgive me for my sins."

* * *

The rest of the month went by and it was know September 9th, the first day of school. It was 5am in the morning, Aerith, Klaus and Ebony where sitting at the dinning table eating some breakfast. Ebony and Klaus where in the new middle school uniforms, Jess filling up the their glasses with milk. White color shirts, white knitted vest that red and light gray lines. Light grey pants and matching skirt, black tie for the girls and red, light gray tie for the boys. Azaya had the black knee high socks on with converse.

Aerith, was wearing the high school uniform. The same style as when Jess was in school, she had the F pin for Freshmen. Jess stepped over with some milk, she filled their glasses "drink up, the bus should be here with in an hour. Make sure you are outside" Aerith pouted "I wish I can use a fire portal like Azaya" Ebony chuckled. Klaus shrugged "it is what is sister" Jess shook her head "finish your food and go on outside and wait for your buss"

In Xacron, Oichi was in tears at the front door of the manor. Takara, the triplets and the twins were getting ready to head to the academy. The boys were freshmen. They were wearing a white shirt with blue pants and jacket. Takara was in her high school uniform. She was wearing a blue plaid skirt with white lining a white shirt and blue jacket. The twins were in middle school and was wearing a dark blue plaid skirt, white shirt and jacket. Naomi had her jacker over her arm. Ayden pouted. "Mom stop crying! It's not like we are going to be far." Oichi sniffed. "I can't help it! You were all my little babies and every time I see you I can't help but to cry. You all have grown so much!" The twins giggled at their mother. "Mom is super emotional." "Very emotional!" Takara smiled. "We should get going."

Sakamoto walked out with his hands in his pocket. "Boys, don't cause trouble for Ty this year. We don't want another accident like last year." The triplets pouted. "No fair! You can't hold that over our heads! Ty was asking for it." Jayden says. Ayden and Kaleb nodded in agreement. "Don't make me repeat myself. I don't want a call from the principal at least for the first 2 weeks of school. Can you at least promise to behave that long?" The triplets nodded. Sakamoto sighs. Oichi wipes her tears away. "Have a good day. Don't cause trouble and make lots of friends!" Takara and the others waved at her and headed. Takara and the twins waited for the bus while the triplets used their speed to head to the academy. "Why don't they ever take the bus…" Sakamoto asks. Oichi shrugs. "As long as they make it to school on time." She tears up again. "My babies…" Sakamoto chuckles. "Okay, okay, back inside." He says grabbed his hand. "Your 'babies' will be fine."

Kaci was sniffing "Azaya's last year of middle school…" Ross chuckled "calm down" Azaya stepped downstairs wearing her middle school uniform with her floral backpack over her shoulders. Kaci smiled and held up Azaya's blush pink bento box "Here, I put your favorite foods in it for lunch" Azaya smiled "thanks mama" Kaci pouted and flushed "go on, school starts at 8 so get going. No fire portal unless it's necessary, go meet the bus" Azaya nodded and hugged Kaci "love ya, see you at three" Kaci chuckled and hugged her back, Azaya let go of Kaci and she hugged Ross "Bye Daddy see you at 3" ross chuckled and hugged her back "I love you too hun now go on so you don't miss the buss" Azaya nodded and let of her father walked over to the front and left. Dema yawned, Ross looked at Dema "keep an eye on her Dema" Dema stretched and nodded has a small demon portal open and she walked through it. Kaci blinked "how long have you been having Dema follow her?" Ross frowned "since she was attached"

Semyaza and Marcellus were outside his house getting ready to go. In the sky they saw their friends flying above heading the academy. "What's school like?" Marcellus asked. "I'm sure hell has a school, right?" "No, not really. We have people to teach us stuff but nothing else. Dad said demons are born to do two things. Live and sever him. There isn't a need for anything thing like a school." Marcellus says sighing. Semyaza frowned. "Well this school is pretty cool. Some of Ms. Asmodeus kids teach and go to the academy. My grandma teaches combat classes and sometime Adrian comes and teaches us about herbs and flowers and stuff. It was pretty cool last year because we got to go to the mountains to search for stuff." "Whoa! That sounds cool!" Sonya walked out with a smile. "Are you boys ready?" They nodded at her. "Be on your best behavior and don't cause Charlotte any trouble okay?" "Okay mom!" Semyaza spreads his wings and floats up. "Why not use a portal?" Marcellus asks. "Its more fun to take in the scenery, trust me." Marcellus pouted but nodded as he created bat wings for himself. He floated up and flew off with him. Sonya waved. "Bye boys! Have fun!" She yelled out. She sighs and holds her belly. 'I guess I can wait to share the news when they get back. I hope Semyaza and Pax is ready for a new addition.' She walked back inside, closing the door behind her.

At Ravenswood, at the high school to was 6:45am, Aerith and Rose stepped out of the bus "I can't believe you can't drive yet!" Aerith said with a frown. Rose chuckled "I have drivers Ed this year so once I get my drivers ID dad said he will get me a car" Aerith linked arms with her "I can't wait until that happens" Rose chuckled "Yes I know" they said has they walked inside the high school, students where walking through the halls heading to the lockers and their first class of the day. "lets go find our lockers" Rose mention, Aerith chuckled "Yeah!" they went to go look for their lockers. Finding their lockers which was close to each other, they hugged and went to their first class. Aerith walked through the halls and found her first class, Math. She stepped in and sat in the back. Mr. Greenly looked up "Huh Aerith Mikcloud, welcome to my class. I thought your parents" Aerith smiled "Hello Mr. Greenly, mama mention you will be my math teacher" Mr. Greenly chuckled. Couple of girls stepped in, they where preppy looking and sat near Aerith. One girl frowned at her "it's her" she whispered. The girls look at her and frowned at Aerith "the hybrid witch…?" the leader nodded "Mama mention that girls mother a whore" the girls chuckled. Aerith frowned hearing them, she looked away 'already got bullies.. how fun'

* * *

Mizuki academy, a school that was built by Oichi 9 years ago prior to rebuilding Xacron. It was a large educational institute. It stretched across the middle of Xacron and Clento. Not only was it a school but it has a mini city that had homes, apartments, and dorms for the students and teachers. The students had a choice to remain there until their school years were up. They could leave and go visit home or remain on the academy property. Currently a train transport was being built to reach out to the other small factions that were on Kuord.

The Academy had five different divisions and building: Day care/Pre-school/Kindergarten, Elementary School, Middle School, High School and College/University. It have various classes that ranged from the basic math and English to classes that helped children control their powers. In order to enter the gate as a student they need a PDA pad that was connected to the school system ran by Rex.

The mini city outside Mizuki was called the city of Yin. It had a park, a mall, fast food restaurants, living spaces, merchants' shops etc. There were highly skilled guards that kept a look out for things out of place and had full authority over the city. Those who stay in the city were either former students who attend Mizuki, teachers, or guest from around the world. Students could come here for a relaxing day off or to make extra money by getting a part time job..

As the buses pulled in to the front of the school, students started to unload. The twins got off with Takara. "Time for school!" The giggled. "Bye sis!" They said together in twin fashion. They skipped off hand in hand heading to the middle school building. Takara smiled at them and headed to the front door just to see the triplets landing. "Made it!" They yelled together. Takara shook her head. "Remember what mom said. Don't cause any trouble." "Okay sis." They said together. They rushed inside. Takara sighs. "Having triplets and twins for siblings is so troublesome." She heads inside after them.

The buses arrived at the middle school in Ravenswood and dropping off students. Azaya, Klaus, Ebony, Esme, Valora and Bella stepped off the buss. The group right away headed in school "Alright we all have 10 minutes before school starts" Azaya said "Lets head to our lockers and classes" Valora and Esme chuckled skipped off. Klaus sighed and walked off to see Elijah "Yo Elijah!" Elijah smiled and waved "What's? Wanna head together to find our lockers?" Klaus nodded "Yeah it sucks that Semyaza isn't here… I don't understand why we all just can't go to the same fricken school…" Elijah chuckled at him while walking together. Azaya shook her head "Well girls lets go!" Bella and Ebony chuckled at her and followed Azaya.

Semyaza and Marcellus landed in the school court yard with the others. "Made it with time to spare." "That was cool!" Marcellus says with sparkling eyes. "Its pretty out here!" Semyaza chuckled. "Yeah, come on let's head inside before we are late."

Marie was walking in the hallway of the middle school. She was a black shirt with red and black polka dots, black high heels and a stack of folders in her arms. She was covering a few classes today for other teachers. She turned the corner and ran into someone. She gasps as the person caught her before she fell. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying…" She looked up at the person and frowned. "Marco…" Marco chuckled. "Hello Marie."

Marco was fairy handsome, with short black hair. He now had clear teal eyes now. Marie sighs and pushed away from him. "What are you doing here?" Marco smirked. "Haven't you heard? I'm here to work at the school as the P.E teacher. Since prince Marcellus is attending school here now, Lord Lucifer wants us to be on the look out for him." Marie rolled her eyes. "My little brother can handle himself. You don't need to cuddle him he hates that. Tell dad to leave him alone." Marco reached out to touch her cheek, but it was smacked away. "Don't touch me. I belong to Ty now." Marco frowned. "You are still with that mutt? Its time to open your eyes Marie. That dog can't give you anything." Marie rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Marco. Come near me again and my brother will hear about it." Marco sighs. "If you were with me, I could have given you a child already…Ty can't give you that can he?" Marie stopped and bit her lip. She turned around and smacked him with tears in her eyes. "Screw you Marco. Don't come near me!" She stormed off.

* * *

The day went by and it was around noon, lunch time. Aerith walked to the lunchroom with her lunch. Scanning the room she spots Rose with her friends, Aerith smiled and walked over "Rose!" Rose smiled looking at Aerith "hey cuss! Come and join us" Rose's friends smiled at her "hello" Hi" Hello" Aerith smiled and sat down "So how was your first day of school?" Rose asked, Aerith smiled "good but for theirs some preppy girls already bulling me behind my back" Rose sighed "properly the three tro, there the same year as me and they have been causing even me trouble" Aerith sighs and eat her lunch "So any clubs your gonna be joining?" rose asked her, Aerith smiled "I was thinking the art club and the defense club" Rose chuckled "Good clubs to join, I'm in the defense club and yearbook club along with the student council" Aerith smiled "kool"

At the middle school, Azaya, Bella and Ebony where sitting in the back of the lunch eating. Azaya with her bento box out was enjoying her lunch that Kaci made for her. Bella giggled "It that uncle Kaci's cooking?" Azaya nodded "So good" Ebony chuckled eating her fry. Azaya picked up her phone "I miss Semyaza…" Bella grinned "Really?" Azaya flushed then Ebony jumped when Valora and Esme appeared at the table "Come on now!" the girls giggled and sat down "It's awesome we all have the same lunch hours" they said at the same time. Azaya nodded and texted Semyaza 'Hey! How's school going? Eating lunch, mom's cooking!' she took a picture of herself that showed her with her school uniform on and her bento box in front of her.

At the academy, the triplets were outside eating lunch with their friends. "What is like to be royalty?" A wolf girl asked sitting very close to Jayden. "Meh, pretty normal, I guess. We don't do anything different other than study with our grandfather and great grandmother." Kaleb frowned at the girl. "Who are you again? I don't remember seeing you around here." The girl smiled. "Oh, my name is Shamir. It's nice to meet you. I'm from the city a few days away from Xacron. My parents just moved to the city a few weeks ago." Ayden raised his eyebrow. "Is that right, well can you back off my brother? He's got a girl elsewhere." Jayden sighs. "She is not my girlfriend." Kaleb chuckled. "Sure, she isn't. Every time we visit aunt Jess you two are always together." "Shut up." Jayden says sighing. Shamir smiled. "So, you don't have a girlfriend yet? I think you really cute." "Thanks…I guess." Jayden says eating lunch. Kaleb and Ayden frowned at this and started to bark in their own language. "Push that girl off Jay." "Yeah, it ain't fair for Aerith!" Shamir blinks at them. She couldn't understand what they were barking. "Just ignore them." Jayden says eating a cupcake.

In the middle school section, Naomi was by herself carrying some supplies to the art room. She walked by the archery class and stopped when she heard someone inside. Opening the door, she saw someone was outside at the practice area. She frowned and walked in. No one was allowed in here without a teacher's permission. She walked outside and stopped to see a boy in his gym clothes. She watched him draw back his bow and shot a arrow hitting the bulls eye. Naomi's eyes sparkled slightly. She's never seen someone make that shot before. "Wow!" The boy stopped and looked at her. "Who are you? No one is supposed to be in here." Naomi blinks and then frowned. "I was coming to tell you that! Without a teacher say you can't be in here. Those are the rules." The boy walked up to her, closer than she walked to. The scent of sweat hit her nose followed by a hint of flowers. The boy held up a teacher note. "I have a note from a teacher saying I can practice. Is that good enough for you?" Naomi sighs. "Yes, I'm sorry. I just didn't want someone getting in trouble on the first day." The boy frowns and then laughs. "I see. Well that was nice of you." He flashed her a soft smile that make her cheeks heat up. "W-Well I should get going. Please because when your practice and that was a really cool shot you made a few second ago. Your pretty amazing." She quickly ran off. The boy blinks at her. "Huh…what a weird girl…I didn't even get a change to get her name…"

In the lunchroom, Semyaza was with his friends joking around when he felt his phone buzz. He looked at it to see the picture of Azaya. He sighs and before he texts back his friends looked over his shoulder. "Whoa! Sem is that your girlfriend and here I didn't think you were into girls." "She's not my girlfriend. Get your nose out my phone." One of the guys nudged him. "Come on man that's Azaya right. Prince Ross's daughter, the uncrowned princess. Every demon knows her just like we know you. So spill. You like her?" Semyaza texted her back. 'It's okay for the first day of school. Nice picture.' He sends it. "Yes, I like her." He answered. "But that doesn't make her my girlfriend. For all I know she might fall for some other guy." His friends chuckled. "That's your sensitive angel side talking."

* * *

The school day went by and it was the end of the school day. At the High school, Aerith walked through the upper classrooms where the clubs were located. Finding the art room, she knocked on the door and entered the room. It was empty and no one was in the room, she blinked around "Hello?" in the spare room and teacher walked out "Yes?" "I'm here to sign up for the art club" Aerith smiled holding up the forum, the teacher blinked and gasped "Your Jessica Mikcloud's daughter and cousins to Kaci Morningstar and Dustin Meyers?" Aerith nodded "Yeah…" the teacher chuckled "Well excellent" she took the forum "welcome to the art club, you can look around and find what you wanna start your project" Aerith smiled "Thank you and put down her bag on a table and right away went to look around.

Marcellus was with Adrian and other demons outside in a training ground. Adrian was sitting down with a pad in his hand. "Alright, today we are going to focus on your hell's fire. As you are aware not all fire is the same. Some flames can freeze people, others can heal, of course normal ones will burn a person to the core and of course not every demon can produce flames. So I want each of you to step up and try to hit the target in front of you with all your might." The demon children looked nervous. "It's fine. No matter how out of control your fire will get I will handle it." Marcellus walked up. "I'll go first then." "Of course my prince. Do not hold back." Marcellus nodded and took a deep breath.

His eyes glowed red as fire burst from around him, covering him. Four large firearms appeared and gathered in front of him as he made a fire ball. The demons were shocked at this. A few students passing by stopped to watch but had a fearful look in their eyes. Adrian stood up. "Such intensity…" The firearms around Marcellus launched the giant ball at the target's hitting them all at once. The shock wave blew back the students until a barrier covered them and the school side, reducing the damage. When everything calmed down Marcellus had destroyed parted of the courtyard along with the targets. He smiled. "Yeah! I did good right!?" He says looking at Adrian. "Yes, my prince. That was amazing indeed. You match your brother in raw fire power that is good for you age. Lord Lucifer and Lady Nysa will be proud of you." Marcellus smiled.

Azaya smiled at Bella has she walked over to the art club "Your not gonna join?" Azaya shrugged "I'm a street artiest, the world is my canvas" Bella chuckled "I know cuss, you gonna wait for me?" Azaya nodded "Yeah I'll wait for you" Bella smiled and walked into the art club. Azaya sighed and leaned against the wall taking out her phone, she smiled at Semyaza's text from lunch 'I miss him…' suddenly the double wooden doors near her burst open has two male students where throw out of it, she blinked at them. They were wearing black martial arts robe uniform 'wait is the dojo right there?' she stepped over and peeked in to see 9 students and the sensei there. Valora and Esme bowed to the sensei "Well done Esme and Valora. The sensei noticed Azaya and smiled "Seems we have another one to join us" Ebony popped up "Azaya!" Klaus waved "Yo" some of the students looked and the ones that where demons frowned at her "Oh hell no, we will not join if that untitled bastered daughter of prince Ross is gonna join us!" one of the demon kids shouted. The sensei sighed "Then you don't need to be here, Esme and Valora show them out" they grinned and disappeared, the demon boy eyes widen as he was suddenly being thrown out of the room "I will not tolerate bulling, Azaya Morningstar right?" Azaya nodded "Would you like to the martial arts club?" Azaya blinked at this, Esme and Valora giggled "come on Azaya join!" Azaya smiled "sure I would love too" Ebony stepped over "I'm happy that you joined"

Raphael was outside on the other side of the courtyard, watching the angel children and demon children fly around. He had felt Marcellus release a very strong attack. It shook the grounds. He chuckled. "That is my brother's son after all." In the activity class he was doing, anyone who had wings really was able to come and practice and train in flight. Some had been prohibited from using their wings and it was their first time using them freely. Semyaza floated over to a group of girls who were having trouble balancing themselves. "It's not hard. Just relax and let your wings do the work. Once you stop thinking so hard it will become natural." The girls blushed at him. Raphael chuckled. "So adorable." He takes his phone out snaps a picture of Semyaza interacting with the group. He then sent them to Ross and Paxton with a text that said. 'See, and you two thought he would be a social outcast.' He sent it and got up. Spreading his wings he went over to Semyaza and the others.

Kaci sat at the kitchen table with a note book, he was writing names down. He hummed, looking at the names 'Leland..' "Nope" he crossed it out 'Adam..' "No" he crossed it out 'Alexander…' "Not bad name… I'll keep it has maybe…" he left it be 'Ace…' "No" he crossed it out then he stopped at a name and blinked at it "I didn't write, this one… Hannibal…?" "I did" Kaci looked up at Ross "You wrote it down?" Ross chuckled and sat down "Yeah, what do you think?" Kaci blinked at him and smiled "Hannibal Morningstar… mhmm sounds good" Kaci grinned "I like it!" he rubbed his 5 month tummy "our little Hannibal" Ross chuckled and rubbed Kaci's tummy but smirked brightly has he felt a kick. Kaci gasped "The first kick! He kicked!" Ross chuckled "Azaya is gonna be thrilled that her baby brother is finally kicking" Kaci chuckled "Yeah, five more months and he will be here"

At the middle school building, Alisha was walking around with a worried look on her face. "Where is she…Naomi was supposed to meet me at the fashion club." She pouted. "How could she disappear on me." She walked down the hall looking left and right. "Hey." Alisha stopped to a young boy with a bow on his back. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Alisha tilt her head to the side. "Um…do I know you? I don't think I do." The boy smiled. "We meet earlier at the archery club. I was practicing and you thought I was in there without permission." Alisha gave him a confused look. "I was never at that club…" The boy looked at her. "Hmm your hair is longer. Way longer. That braid is super big and long. Kinda ridiculous looking." Alisha gasps with a hurt look on her face. "M-My mom and auntie said the braid was cute!" She grabbed her braid. "I mean its okay but how can you walk with that thing. Its almost touching the ground. "Alisha tears up. "How could you say my hair looks ridiculous when I don't even know you…"

The boy panicked. "W-Wait don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I just wanted to introduce myself to you." "Hey! What do you think your doing to my sister!" The boy turned to see Naomi running at him. His eyes widen slightly. "You…?" He looked back at Alisha and back at Naomi. "You have a twin?" Naomi growled at the boy and pushed him away from Alisha. "How dare you making my sister cry! When I tell my big brother's they are going to beat you into a pulp! I thought you were cool until this!" "W-Wait a second let me explain…" Naomi grabbed Alisha's hand and ran off. The boy sighs. "I just wanted to tell you my name…" He then chuckled, rubbing his head. "They are pretty cute though."

* * *

Later that day, the kids where home and at the dinning table doing their homework. Deacon was sitting next to Klaus helping him with his math work. Jess in the kitchen string the Chili, smiled at this 'how cute' she chuckled and went back at her cooking. Aerith got up "Mom, I'm done with my homework, can I head upstairs?" Jsss nodded "Dinner will be ready soon, tell Jayden I said hello" Aerith flushed and rushed out of the room. Ebony looked down at her homework, it was H.P history "Auntie?" "Yes hun?" Jess answered "I need help with my history work…" Jess chuckled "Alright, hold on" she said string the chili then walking over and sat down next to Ebony looking at the homework "Mhmm the demon and Angel wars, Michael!" Michael came in the room "Yeah?" "Help ebony with this, the demon and angelic wars, you knew what really happen and don't fake half of it" Jess said getting up and went back to the kitchen, Michael nodded and sat down "Alright then" he looked at the book and ready some of it "Mhmm slightly true, do you have to write an essay on it?" Ebony nodded "One on the first day of school, alright I'll give you my first count on it but put it in your own words" Ebony nodded and Michael started to talk about the demon and angel wars.

Upstairs, Aerith had changed into a black tank top and purple girls boxer shorts. taking her hair out of the pony tail she combed it with her fingers and looking in the mirror, she smiled. She grabbed her futuristic red keyboard. Sitting on her bed, she clicked a button and a holo screen appeared. She went into her video chat room and smiled to see Jayden online. She right away called him.

It rung for a few moments. She tapped her fingers waiting until finally he answered. He had a towel over his head, and she could hear his brothers in the background arguing and fighting. He sighs and rolls his eyes at the noise. "Hey." Aerith smiled "Hey, how was school?" "Same as always." Jayden says. Aerith chuckled "Mine was good, Rose was with me so it didn't feel to lonely… some preppy girls where talking about behind my back"

"If you went here you wouldn't have to worry about that. Jayden says dodging a book that was thrown. Aerith was starting to get annoyed by Jayden's brothers arguing and then started to throw stuff around the room, she bites her lip and Jayden felt her magic even in the room with him as suddenly Kaleb and Ayden where throwed apart from each other gasping from shock and hit the wall being stuck.

Jayden frowned at this. Aerith smiled "much better, so any clubs you joined? I joined the art club and Student council"

Before Jayden could answer he was smacked on the back of the head by Ayden. "If you wanna have a conversation do it elsewhere! Can't you see we were in the middle of something! No one has time for you and your stupid girlfriends chatter!" Ayden yelled at him. Aerith frowned "Ayden… stop being a jerk"

Jayden sighs rubbing his head. "Whatever, take your anger out on someone else for a chance." He gets up leaving the room. His head was stinging from Ayden's hit. "Horrible temper is getting worse…anyways ignore him. I knew that was coming the moment you used your magic on them." Aerith frowned "I'm sorry…" "Its whatever. Ayden's temper gets the best of them. I should have just left when you called. Not smart to interrupt him and Kaleb's dueling matches these days."

Aerith then flushed "did he say girlfriend….? What do your brothers think were dating?" Jayden made it to his own room and opened the door. "He did. Everyone says it around here except for mom, dad, and Tavis. Guess it's a way of picking on me or trying to fluster me up." He says shrugging. Aerith blinked turned red "Fluster you up huh? So… uhm do you like me?" Jayden sits down at his desk. "Yeah." He says moving some things out the way. Aerith's eyes widen "You…. Like me…?" "Must I repeat myself?" Jayden says sighing as he looked around for something. Aerith felt happiness warm in her chest "Jayden… I…. I… like you too…" "Yeah, I figured that. Mom pointed it out, so it had me do a lot of thinking about how I felt."

Jess outside her room smiled 'awwww! About time they confess to each other! Come on Jayden ask her out don't leave a girl to ask first' "Where the heck is it…" Jayden mumbles to himself looking around on his desk. Aerith frowned slightly 'really… not even gonna ask me out…?' "Jayden… you wanna go out on a date or something…?" outside Jess frowned 'and there it goes, she asked first… Jay…' "Sure whatever." Jayden says as he pops back up. Aerith smiled "So when do you wanna go on our date?"

"Finally! I thought Ayden would have gotten his hands on it." He held up a think blue and gold book. There was a band around the book with a lock in front. He sharped his claws and started to pick the lock." Aerith looked at the book. "What is that?" "It's a book I found in the forest the other day. I've been trying to get it open for the last longest." Aerith had a bad feeling "Wait Jayden I have a bad feeling don't"

Jayden heard a click. "Sweet. Let's see what's inside this box." As soon as he opened the book. A burst of black magic poured out through his room. So strong that it could before though the screen. Aerith's eyes "Jayden?! MOM! Help!" Jess frowned and rushed in the room "What happen?!" she looked at the screen and frowned at what she was seeing"

Jayden's eyes widen as a black ball of light floated out the book. "Ahaha…seems like I was found. Let me feast on your life force child." The black ball of light went into Jayden's in the chest making his eyes widen. His veins started to turn black as he fell to the ground. Aerith gasped "MOM!" Jess grabbed Aerith quickly and her necklace glowed and teleported. They appeared right in Jayden's room, Aerith see's Jayden and was about to rush to him but Jess stopped her "Wait Aerith" Aerith frowned "But mom.." Jess stepped forward "Valeriea…." Aerith's eyes widen 'her…?'

They heard a dark chuckle as Jayden's body twitched. Jess's eyes glowed and her lacrima crystal glowed and right away her hand grabbed Jayden's head "You will not feast on my godson! BE GONE!" Jess chanted has the Lacrima crystal glowed brightly. They heard a scream and a flash filled the room. The dark energy around the room dispersed quickly. Aerith's eyes widen 'wow… mom's powerful… Jayden!' she rushed over to Jayden.

Just then the door slammed opened and Octavius rushed in. He frowned seeing Jess and Aerith. "What are you two doing here? Lady Oichi wasn't expecting you." He looked down to see Jayden out cold. "What happened!? I need to get him to the medical room now!" Jess looked at him and slightly felt a shiver the aura coming off her "I will take him" she said lifting her hand and Jayden floated up and a magical barrier appeared around him "Aerith come on, I've already sent Oichi a message through the beads to meet us at the medical ward" Aerith nodded sniffing following her mother out of the room as Jayden's body still floating following Jess. Octavius frowned at this and then sighs.

Moments later, Oichi and Sakamoto came into the medial room where Julian was checking on Jayden. "Jay!?" Oichi ran to the side of bed. Sakamoto frowned. "What happened?!" Jess frowned "Valeriea"

Oichi frowned looking at him. She shivered at his veins. It brought up unsettling memories. "Julian will he be okay!?" "Yes, my lady for the time being. His veins will return to normal in a few hours. It is lucky that Lady Jess got to him in time." Aerith sniffed "I told him not to open it…" Jess frowned "Open what?" "A blue book, I had a bad feeling about it" Aerith sniffed but held Jayden's hand. Jess looked at Oichi and Sakamoto "Saki could you go find the book in Jayden's room?"

"I told you about calling me that." He says sighing. "Saki please…not now." Oichi says. He frowned but left the room. Oichi looked at Aerith, holding Jayden's hand and smiled. "Aerith sweetheart. I need you to let go of Jayden's hand for a moment and step back near your mother." Julian frowned. "Are you going to try that? Now? Lady Oichi it's to risky…it will strain your body. I wouldn't recommend it…" Aerith pouted but nodded and back up has Jess pulled her back gently "It's alright hun"

Oichi smiled. "I will be fine. Hand me the device please." Julian frowned but nodded. He went to his cabinet and hit a button. They watched as his counter flipped over. There were many potion bottles. Some where full others were empty. "The good thing about having witches live here is that they do create lovely potions." Julian says. He looked around and grabbed a gold line cube with a transparent cube inside. Oichi took it and showed Jess. "This is something Rishima and Bracken created in the witches brew. A device for capturing one's aura or essence. I don't know much about magic, but I tested it myself. My own aura was trapped in this box and couldn't be released until it was unlocked." Jess looked at it "Mhmm amazing…"

Oichi held the cube and then placed a hand over Jayden. "Over the past few years I had learn that I can do many things with these strange powers of mine. Things Grandpa never did before." Her aura leaks out and covered Jayden. His body jolts as a small amount of black and purple aura was pulled out of his body. His veins started to go back to normal. Oichi grunts out as she extracted the aura out of his body. She then shifted it into the box. The cube inside shook and turned purple and black inside. Oichi sighs out as she called her aura back. "Done…" Blood ran down her nose. Julian went to her and caught her before she collapsed. "My lady I told you its to dangerous!" Jess frowned "Oichi…"

Oichi held the cube to Jess. "Valeriea's…aura…maybe the council can use it to find her or…lock it up so no one can get hurt from it…" Jess took it "Don't worry I will take good care of it" she looked at Aerith who right away went back holding Jayden's arm "Oichi walk with me please? Jayden is alright with Aerith here" Aerith turned red "I'll watch over him auntie"

Julian gave Oichi a rag for her nose. "If you are feeling weak or anything let me know understand?" "Yes, yes." Julian helped her up. "If anything changes with Jayden let me know." Julian nodded to her.

Jess and Oichi walked out of the room "So tell me on what happen?" Oichi asked, Jess sighs softly "well Aerith was on video with Jayden, they confessed they liked each other. Jayden is such like Saki, always telling the truth of how he feels." "Yes, at least one of them acts like him." Oichi says sighing, cleaning her nose.

Jess chuckled "I went to get Aerith for dinner and heard everything, I was hoping Jayden would ask her out first but he didn't and Aerith was the first one to ask…" "It's not a big deal or who ask who out first." Oichi says shaking her head.

"But anyways I heard Aerith scream for me and I rushed in and I saw the black veins and I knew who it was, I teleported with Aerith to Jayden and I exorcise Valeriea from Jayden…" Oichi sighs. "Valeriea…that witch really does have it out for me…" They saw Sakamoto with Octavius. He was holding the book that Jayden had opened. "Is that the book?" Oichi asked. "Must be, it was on the floor near the desk." Sakamoto opened it and flipped through it. "All the pages are blank but other then that its just a regular book." Jess frowned at it "Even I can still feel some aura from it"

Oichi rubbed her chin. "Grandpa Seth said…that it is possible that she has her soul locked in different items. That book must have been one of them." Sakamoto frowned. "How did Jayden get his hands on it?" Octavius looks at them. "Would you like me to search his room for you? Jayden likes to collect things. He might have another item that could possibly link Valeriea." Sakamoto shook his head. "No, I'd like for Jess to do it she wouldn't mind helping. She can locate whatever else item may be in Jayden's room." Oichi nodded in agreement. "When Jay wakes up I'll ask him where he found the book and we can have Bracken go and search around that area." Jess's phone went off making her sigh, she answered it "Yes Michael? I'm fine, I'm with Oichi… something happen to Jayden… Yes Aerith is with me, did they eat dinner?... Good I'll be back in later, I don't think Aerith wants to leave Jayden's side. Alright bye" she hanged up has her stomach growled, she flushed making Oichi chuckle "you hungry?" Jess nodded "You wouldn't mind if get something to eat…? And Aerith also, I don't want her to go hungry…"

Oichi looked at Octavius frowned and then sighs. "I will fetch something for you to eat." He bows slightly and heads off to the kitchen. Sakamoto frowns. "That was weird…" He looked back at Jess. "Did you say or do anything to Tavis?" Jess shook his head "No I don't think so…"

"Octavius is very close to the boys. They see him more like their uncle then a maid or butler. I guess seeing you help Jayden and with your intimidating presence must have rubbed him the wrong way." Sakamoto says. Oichi giggled. "It's cute to see him get jealous every now and then of the children." Jess sighs "I have to admit I was slightly overprotective after what happen to Jayden I so I think I was slightly intimidating…? I Apologize"

"Slightly, she says." Sakamoto say shaking his head. Oichi laughed. "Well anyways, I will give Victoria a summon to come here and she will take the devises to the council and lock it in Lacrima chamber that once held the lacrima, it serves has an archive vault for the magic council" Oichi nodded. "I can't really do anything with it here. So its for the best." "We have known that Valeriea has been in the forest of spiders and the forest of ravens. I want to send men in there…" Oichi frowned. "I said no Saki…Lucifer sent his demons in there and all but Adrian was killed so far. Even when Adrian woke up he couldn't recall everything that happened. I don't want to risk our people's lives." "I know, I know. That's why I'll be going by myself. Someone has to do a check on both those forest. Terrance knows his way around the forest of spiders. He is friends with the one who watches over it. So we can start there first." Oichi frowned at him. "We will talk about this later in private for now let's focus on one thing at a time…Can you contact Bracken and Paxton for me?" Sakamoto nodded and walked off.

Oichi looked down with a sad look on her face. "Stupid Saki…doing whatever he wants nothing thinking about how it would affect me or the kids." She sighs. Jess pats her shoulder "that copy aura left a trail to the forest ravens…. I was even tempted to destroy the forest but.. Michael.. talked me out of it" Oichi chuckled. "That woman has been hiding for more then 12 years. I don't think blowing the forest up would do any good. It was good that he stopped you from wasting your energy and magic on a task like that." Jess nodded "Yeah…"

Oichi squeezed her hands together. "I'm not one to talk though…when we found out about the forest my first thought was to have Terrance set it ablaze and burn it to the ground. Maybe we would get lucky and she get caught in his flames. All I could think about was her destroying my entire homeland…" Oichi took a deep breath. "Saki said it was to rash and threaten to lock me in the room if I went on with the plan." She smiled. "I'm not sure what I'd do if I lost him…" Jess frowned and hugged her "I know Oichi, we all would be lost without him.. I'm still lost without Rick at my side"

"Well at least we have each other. I don't think anything would be able to get me from leaving you." Oichi says laughing. Jess smiled and backed up "Come on lets go back and see Jayden and Aerith" Oichi's bracelet beeps. "Speak of the devil." She taps it. "Lady Oichi, he is awake." Julian says. "Wonderful. Me and Jess are on our way back."

Reaching the medical room, Jayden was sitting up on the bed, cross legged with Aerith beside him. Oichi smiled. "Jay! How are you feeling?" "Tired…what happened?" Oichi's smiled dropped and turned into a frown. "How many times must I tell you to stop bringing things you found into the forest home!" Jayden jumps at her tone. "B-But mom…I found this really cool book and…" "And it almost killed you…" Jayden blinks. "It did?" "Jay the book you found had a piece of Valeriea's soul in it. When you opened it you released it and she tried to take your life." Jayden frowned. "I didn't know it was a book like that. It looked cool like the staff I found last week." "What staff? Jayden how much stuff are you hiding from me!?" Oichi placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "N-Not a lot mom…" Oichi narrowed her eyes making him shake. "D-D-Dad knows about some of the stuff I had and he said I could keep it." Oichi placed a hand on her face. "Of course, you would tell your father and not me…I swear you two are so alike…" Jess nodded "If you weren't on video with Aerith, we would never see what happen I wouldn't have exorcise Valeriea from your body… I need the staff you brought home so I can test it all, every single item" Aerith reached out and held his hand "Jay I think you should let my mom to have the things you collected"

Jayden frowned more. Oichi sighs. "Jay, sweetie…this is very serious right now. I know you love collecting things, but I do not want to risk your life again like this. Next time Jess might not be here to save you. Jess will take your things in your room and test it. If everything comes back in the clear, I will let you pick out a room here in the manor and make it into your collection room okay?" Jayden sighs and nodded. "Good boy. For now, I want you to get some rest. We will talk more details about where you keep finding these things at okay?" Jayden nodded, clearly upset about his things getting taken. Aerith cuddled into his side trying to smooth him.

A guard came in "Queen Oichi, a magic council woman is here, Lady Victoria" Jess smiled "She's here." "Bring her in." The guard nodded.

Victoria walked in wearing that same white dress and caring a "Queen Oichi, Queen Jess "Sorry it took me a while to get here" "It's not a problem." Oichi says waving the guard away.

"Did you bring the orb?" Jess asked and Victoria nodded taking out a glass orb that had a mini magical atom glowing in it. "An orb?" Oichi asked.

"It's a dimensional orb with endless space charm on it and it holds anything" Jess said has she placed the book and box in the blue light where it sunk in it "shall we head to Jayden's room?" Octavius walked in with food trays "after we eat" Jess chuckled. Aerith's tummy grumbled making her flush. Jayden was still upset. Octavius noticed this and walked to him with the trays. "Are you feeling okay Jayden?" "Okay I guess…" Jayden mumbles out. Octavius smiled. "I figured you might wake up soon so I brought something to cheer you up if you were feeling bad." Octavius handed him a double chocolate pudding cup with raspberries on top. Jayden eyes sparkled as he took the cup. "You put a lot of raspberries on them!?" "I did just how you like it." Jayden smiled. "Thank you Tavis!" Octavius pats his head.

He turned to Jess and Oichi. "Where would you like for me to place the fo…" He looked to see Oichi pouting out him. He chuckled and held up another pudding cup. "I didn't forget you my lady." Oichi smiled. "Yay me to!" She says with sparking eyes. She grabbed hers. Both her and Jayden took a bite and hummed out at the same time. "So good!" They say together. Julian let a chuckled escape from his lips. Jess chuckled "So cute" she then looked at Octavius "What did you bring for me and Aerith?" she smiled.

Octavius took the lid off the plates. "Beef Bourguignon pasta and for dessert some of Lady Oichi's cheesecake bites." Oichi giggled. "Not really mine. You taught me how to make them." "You made them into your own style my lady." Julian brought a table over to the bed where Aerith was. "No eating on the bed. Use this table please." Octavius handed a plate to Julian who put it on the table with a plate of the dessert. Aerith giggled and pulled Jayden over to the table. Jess smiled and walked over and sat down. Victoria blinked "uhm…" Jess turned to her "Go ahead and leave the orb here, I'll be at the council later tonight" Victoria nodded and walked over placing the orb on the table "I'll see you later tonight" she bowed to her and Oichi and walked out of the room.

Oichi sighs. "Now that all of that is done, I have to get back to my meeting. I was meeting a few of the noble vampire families that are around the island and wolf clans that migrated over here. Seems like they finally put their differences aside and want to live together as we do here in Xacron."

Paxton and Bracken walked into the room. "Lady Oichi you called for us?" "I did. Where is my silly husband?" "He is taking over the meeting until you arrive." Paxton says. "Jay come here for a moment." Jayden sighs and gets up, walking to her. "The things Jay has been bring home, I want you both to go to the location and find anything that looks out of place." Paxton nodded. "Sakamoto told us what happened." Paxton walked up Jayden and placed a hand on his head. Running through his memories he learned where Jayden had been collecting his items. "Got it. We will head out now." Oichi nodded. "Whatever you find bring them to my office. Jess will taking the rest of Jayden things with her." Paxton and Bracken bowed and left.

"Mom…" Oichi looked down at Jayden. "I'm really sorry…" Oichi smiled and hugged him. "Its okay dear. I know you are fascinated with a lot of things. So whatever you bring home please bring them to me first okay?" Jayden nodded. Oichi then snuggled him in her boobs. "If anything were to happen to you I would cry my eyes out for days!" Jayden struggled to get away from her but her tight was to strong. He then started to tap out. "I give! I give!" He muffled. Oichi giggled and let him go. Jayden gasps for breath. Oichi smiled brightly. "Your grandma finally taught me that ahaha." Jayden pouted at her. "When they are finished eating take your aunt to your room okay. Do not hide anything from her." Jayden nodded. Oichi waved to Jess. "I have to run Jess. Got a meeting to get back to. If I can get these old farts to agree on this I will have finally unified the entire island." Jess chuckled "Have fun Oichi"

* * *

The week went by and it was on Saturday, Aerith wearing a Women's gray The Cat in the Moon Lace Print Racerback Tank Top, Black ripped shorts and black flats. Over her shoulder was her Luna Purple Sailor Moon Faux Leather Purse, her make up was done light but prefect. Jess had dropped her off at the park in Xacron. Aerith sat on the bench waiting, she looked at her clock and it was close to 6pm. She was getting excited and nervous 'I hope he didn't forget…'

She soon saw Jayden walking down the path. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt, light brown shorts and converse. He had a olive color bag on his back with the picture of a wolf and the words 'Ookami' on it. He was putting on his ear cuffs as he walked to her. There were triple chevron arrow sterling cuffs made for him by Sakamoto. Since he had very sensitive hearing the cuffs will help muffle out the sound. Walking out up to Aerith he sighs. "Sorry if I'm late. Mom had to make sure my neck band was good." He rubbed his neck. Aerith could see the neck band appear and then disappear into his skin. "Anyways, where do you want to go first, we can head to the arcade or my uncle's dinner to eat." Aerith smiled "that sounds good" she links her arm with his "show the way" she giggled.

"Arcade it is then." Jayden says walking with her out the park. As they walked Aerith looked around the area. Everywhere she looked she could see smiling and friendly faces. It gave off a peaceful vibe. "After we eat there is a place I want to show you but you can't tell anyone about it and I mean that." Jayden says. Aerith blinked and nodded "alright, I promise.. it's not the place that you found the stuff is it?"

"It's not the place where I found my stuff at. It's a new spot I found a few days ago. My brothers already have their special spot, so I think this works for me. I think you might like it to." Aerith flushed "I can't wait to see it"

Reaching the arcade they walked in, it was massive. They were many people running around playing games new and old. Some adults were sitting down eating while their kids played. Jayden brought Aerith to the coin exchanger. He pulled out a 20 and put it in. The coins started to fall out. Grabbing two cups he put the coins in it and handed one to Aerith. "Let's find something to play." Aerith giggled "Yeah!"

They head to the back and saw a group of people around the DDR dance section cheering. Jayden sighs. 'The twins must be here…' He pulled Aerith to the side and saw the giant fruit ninja FX game. "Let's start out with this." He put his coins in for two players. He waited until the fruits started popping on the screen. Using his finger on the screen he started slicing fruits left and right avoiding the bombs. He finally struck out 145 points. Tickers started to pour out the bottom as the screen called for player two. "Your up." Jayden says to her. Aerith nodded and stepped up and using her finger in a fast motion she was slicing fruit. She also struck out 145 points. Aerith giggled "This is fun! We both got the same score! Lets try a other game!"

"Its your turn to pick." Jayden says grabbing her tickets. Aerith smiled bright and looked around and her eyes widen "Over here!" she pulled him over to a classic Japanese mortal combat game "Wow these are so vintage!" "Yeah this place has just about everything from old too new to rare and trash. Never seen this one before in here though." Aerith chuckled and sat down, Jayden sat down next to her. They both but coins in and the game started. Picking their characters and started to battle each other. They went on with 4 rounds. Aerith and Jayden where both tied, Aerith grinned "Player 1 Winner!" the game said, Aerith giggled "I won!" "Congrats on your win." Jayden says taking the tickets. "I'll win the next time." He says smiling. Aerith smiled at him.

For the next hour Jayden and Aerith played games, earning more tickets. Jayden was folding up the tickets when he spotted a photo booth. "Mmm…you want to take a photo before we turn in our tickets?" Aerith blushed and nodded "Yeah"

They walked over to the booth getting in. Jayden placed a dollar in and scanned through the backgrounds and stopped at a purple enchanted garden fairytale wonderland background. "How about this one?" Aerith smiled "I like it"

Jayden picked the background and they sat back as the camera got ready. It counted down. 5,4,3,2,1 'smile!' They looked at themselves on the screen. The first one was normal. Aerith gave a big grin while Jayden smiled slightly. The second Aerith scoots closer to Jayden. He placed his arm around her making her cheeks turn red as the picture was taken. For the third Jayden lays his head on hers and gave a soft smile, holding a peace sigh up for the camera. Aerith giggled and did the same and for the final picture Jayden started to tickle Aerith making her laugh. He laughed as well as the camera took the picture of them laughing together. The photo booth beeped signaling the photos were being printed. They exited the booth and waited at their picture printed four copies.

Aerith blinked as Jayden grabbed them. "Why four?" "One for me and one for you. One for my mom and one for yours. I think she would like to see that you were having a good time with me. My mom on the other hand was crying her eyes out saying I was growing up to fast. This will show her that the date went fine." Aerith giggled "Yeah" she puts her two copies in her purse, then she spotted claw machines "Oooo! Jayden try the claw machines next!" "Sure." He says as they walked over.

Just when Aerith was about to put her coins in she saw out the corner of her eyes a girl walking towards them quickly. She turned to the girl just as she by passed her. "Jay!" The girl hugged Jayden. Aerith frowned at her 'Who is this girl?!'

"Shamir? What are you doing here and please stop hugging me." Jayden says. Shamir removed herself. "I come here on Saturdays with my friends. One of them told me you were in here, but I didn't believe them at first. I heard that you rarely come in here." "Yeah, well today is a special occasion. A date." Shamir turned and looked at Aerith. "Her? This is your date? I thought you didn't have a girlfriend." Aerith frowned and looked at Jayden "Really now?"

Shamir turned to Jayden and pouted. "So, your taken now? I really wanted my shot at you." Jayden rubbed the back of his head. "To bad. I'm here with Aerith so can you please leave us alone?" Shamir sighs. "Okay…well I hope you two are happy. If it doesn't work out, I'll be here for you okay!" She smiled and quickly kissed Jayden on the cheek. She giggled and ran off. Aerith's eyes glowed red with jealous and anger 'How dare she KISS HIM!' she mentally yelled. Then Jumped to feel Jayden's hand grab hers "Calm down" Aerith frowned "Who is she…?"

"That is Shamir she migrated over here with some of the wolf packs. She is in some of my classes. I told her I didn't have a girlfriend on the first day of school. Its been a week since then so I doubt she would know now. She's harmless so don't worry about her. The good thing about living here in Xacron is that no one is really all that picky or mean hearted like that. Now that she knows I'm with you she won't bother us nor will she try to get close to me at school." He kissed the back of her hand. "Let's turn the tickets in and get your prize. Uncle Rune's place isn't far from here if you are ready to eat." Aerith smiled and flushed "First, can you try and win me a plushie?"

Jayden sighs. "If I must." Aerith giggled and watching Jayden has he went for a pillow that made her eyes widen, it spoke to her. It was black with a black cat hugging a shine silver crescent moon. She gasped has the claw grabbed it and moved up, biting her lip 'don't fall! Don't fall!' the claw moved to the drop and she smiled brightly has the claw opened and dropped the pillow. Jayden reached down taking it out "For you" Aerith smiled "Thank you Jay.." he chuckled and leaned in kissing her nose, she turned red "Now come on lets go and cash in our tickets" she nodded slightly hiding her face with her new pillow.

Walking up to the ticket booth Jayden noticed Lucien there yawning. "What are you doing here?" Lucien looked at him. "I'm watching the booth for a while and waiting on someone. What are you doing in here? You normally be out in the woods somewhere." "On a date who are you waiting on." Lucien raised his eyebrow and looked at Aerith. "Right…with her and its none of your business squirt. Anyways give me your tickets so I can count them." Jayden handed him the tickets and put them in the counter. "Seems like you both got a lot of tickets. You can pick from the high shelves." Jayden looked up and pointed to a large black and golden Egyptian bast plush cat. Lucien chuckled. "That's a new addition your mother made. No one has gotten high enough tickets to get it yet." He grabbed it and handed to Jayden. "Enjoy." "Thanks, hey is Uncle Rune in his dinner?" "Yeah, its just him though. The family is out of town visiting their other side of the family." Jayden nodded. "Let's go." He says taking Aerith hand. Aerith smiled "Sounds good I'm starting to get hungry"

They walked handed in hand just as Izzy walked by. "Aunt Izzy? I didn't know you were visiting." Izzy smiled. "I came her to meet my boyfriend. Don't tell your mom or your grandma. They would flip their lid." Jayden glanced back at the ticket booth where Lucien was glaring at him. "Right…my lips are sealed. Bye auntie." He pulled Aerith along. "Uncle's Diner is just this way. He makes a lot of good food anything you want. You just have to request it. If not he will just go off and make whatever he feels like." Aerith smiled "Mom said he is a good cook"

They walked by a few shops and noticed a crowd of men were looking at café window from afar. Jayden and Aerith walked by and glanced at the window. His eyes widen when he saw Thalia sitting at a table sipping her cup. "Granny Thaila…I heard she went into a secluded lifestyle…We haven't seen her since we were little…" Aerith blinked 'that's lady Thaila? She's really pretty'

Thalia stops sipping her tea and turns her head to look at them. She smiled softly and waved at them. The smile was gentle yet sad. "We should go." Jayden says walking off with Aerith. He sighs. "Everyone is suddenly popping out left and right. Luckily, I don't have to worry about Ayden and Kaleb. Speaking of brothers…does yours have a thing for Naomi? She gets all flustered when Semyaza talks about him." Aerith chuckled "Yeah, he does. I mean it's not hard to miss it really" "Weird, tell your brother that I question his morals. Naomi is a tomboy at heart. I wish him luck with dealing with her." Aerith chuckled "He's shy to be honest"

As they reached the diner, they walked in and was greeted by Takara wearing the workers uniform. Jayden blinks at this. "Sis…what are you doing…" Takara sighs. "Uncle needed a hand with the diner so me, Kim, and Kayla offered to help him. "I'm surprised that you agreed to this. Does Yaris know?" Takara nodded. "He is with his mother today…you know she hates me so I decided to help uncle." Jayden frowned. "That woman…" "None the less, don't spoil your date talking to me. I'll seat you at your table. Follow me." Jayden and Aerith followed her to the back window. They slipped into the booth. "What are you getting for drinks?" Jayden hums out. "I'll take the blood orange lemonade." Takara nodded and wrote it on her pad. "And for you Aerith?" Aerith smile "The same"

Takara write's down the drink and hands them the menu. "I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." Aerith looked at the menu and hums out. "I haven't heard of some of these before…" "Yeah, uncle Rune likes to experiment with his food. Most of the recipes are made from exotic ingredients that can be found in certain places. My granny Lily's island has a lot of that but for now let's keep it simple. Burger, chicken, or pasta? Or you can request a special from Uncle Rune but there is no telling what you get." Aerith smiled and looked at the menu and smiled to see steak bites "Mhmm these steak bites looks really good"

Takara walked back over and set their drinks down. "Here you both go. Are you ready to order?" Jayden nodded. "Yeah, for an appetizer I want the oyster sauce garlic Asian BBQ ribs and then I want the spicy short ribs with lime and no basil." Takara sighs as she wrote it down "I keep telling you Jay that those are not appetizer. You're such a glutton…" Jayden shrugs. "I love ribs. What can I say? Oh, Tell uncle not to put too much garlic on the ribs? Please?" "Will do little brother…" She looked at Aerith. "And for you?" Aerith smiled "the mozzarella sticks for the appetizer and for my meal I'll have the steak bites, medium rare and fries, make sure to bring A1 sauce with it please" she smiled.

"Alright. The food will be out in about 15 to 30 minutes." Takara says walking off. Jayden sips on his drink. "20 minutes to kill…" He sighs trying to think of what to talk about. "Hmm…I don't know if you heard about it yet, but mom and the principal at your schools have been talking about a special program for the students." Aerith blinked "Really… mean I guess that's the special meeting with both student council's. Do you know what kind of program will it be?"

"Kara is the head of the student council at our school so she might know more but, I think it has something to do about having the students visit the other schools. I don't know all the details though. Maybe Kara will tell us more if you ask her. I doubt she'd let me know anything if I asked her." He sits back in his chair. "If that is true, then I'd hope you and the others would visit our school grounds. I hated the thought of you being bullied and its only the first week of school. At least here if you get bullied your allowed to do something about it." Aerith took a sip of her drink "Yeah, I would love to come and visit your school. I wonder if the middle school's is doing it too… Well I'm not being bullied that much just by three preppy girls… Azaya is the one who's getting the bulling… Klaus and Ebony tell me that she gets dark looks form demons and even sometimes pushed by some in the hall ways"

"If she came here not many would care if she was related to Lucifer or how she's untitled. They would treat her as they treat everyone else. I heard from Alisha that they keep asking Semyaza how she's doing." Jayden looks down at his cup. "Most demons who live here are consider outcasts by their families. Some are half, some are mixed with other things, and some have been cast out of hell all together due to some rebellion that happened a long time ago. They don't have a home to return to other then hell and from what Cellus says about it, its not all fun down there. They haven't even met Azaya and already they have accepted her as a friend through Semyaza." He chuckled. "It annoys him but Semyaza doesn't say much. He is worried about her. He says his wings tingles every time something bad is going to happen and it's a bothersome habit." Aerith sips her drink "she worries me too, cousin Kaci is always worried about her"

Takara walked back over with their appetizers. "Here you guys go enjoy." "Thanks sis, hey do you know about the program the school is doing?" Takara nods. "I do, its nothing for you to worry about. Eat and enjoy your date." She says refilling their drinks. Aerith chuckled and took a bite of her mozzarella sticks 'mhmm so good!'

* * *

Phoenix walking into Darcaniea's room, it was a mess. Sighing she walked over to the bed, Darcaniea was laughing on looking like a complete mess. "Darcaniea" she heard Darcaniea sniff "leave me alone…" Phoenix shook her head and sat down gently rubbing her hair "It's gonna be alright hun, I'm sure you will get him back and Ebony" Darcaniea sniffed "what will make me feel better is to go to that bitch and get my daughter!" Phoenix closes her eyes "I have a spy in the middle school watching over her, she is doing good Darcaniea. This is what she always wanted, to be a kid, a teenager" Darcaniea stood up fast "what about me?! I carried her, I gave birth to her! She is mine! NOT Jessica's!" Phoenix opened her eyes "I know that but just let her be her age and then you can take her, let her finish her schooling" Darcaniea pouted "No" Phoenix stood up "You will, let her grow, let her power grow then you can take her back, the more powerful she becomes" Phoenix grinned. Darcaniea blinked and smirked also "The more power I can harness from her…" Phoenix nodded "Just remember she is still your daughter, I will not tolerate abuse to a magical child, you are only harnessing her power that's it" Darcaniea nodded "Yeah I know" Phoenix leaned down and kissed her forehead "Good girl" she said and walked out of the room.

Thaila was walking into the forest by herself. Around her neck was a green and white crystal that Seth had remade her. The crystal opened up a path to her that only she could take into the forest. Entering the open pathway, everything was bright and warm. She walked down the green pathway until she came to a field of pure white flowers. Looking around she spotted what she was looking for. A transparent coffin. Reaching it she smiled and looked down at a man with green hair and peach skin. He was wearing a white shirt with a black tux and pants. He had a peaceful expression on his face. Thalia smiled rubbing her hand on the coffin. "My love, it has been a very long time since I have visit you."

She closed her eyes holding back tears. She opened them again. "How long to be with you more than ever now. I had thought maybe I had found another to fill the hole in my heart but, it was not meant to be. Our son, has long dealt with his pain. How I wish he would find someone to make him happy." She frowned. "I cannot deal with it though. I thought if I secluded myself away from the world then maybe I would get by but it only made me grow more needy." She sighs and sits down beside the coffin. "I wish you were sleeping Oberon. So that you will awake and embrace me like all those years ago…before your life was taken." A single tear ran down her cheek as she lays down on the soft grass. A warm gust of wind blew around her as she closed her eyes drifting to sleep. "Oberon. I miss you dearly."

At the diner, Jayden and Aerith were enjoying their food when Rune walked over. "How are you kids enjoying the food." "Amazing as always uncle. The meat falls off the bone every time." Rune chuckled and ruffled Jayden's head. "My husband will be jealous once he found out that you had your first date here. How is your food Aerith?" Aerith smiled "It's amazing, thank you"

After they were finished eating Jayden and Aerith left and were walking out of the town area. Jayden then stopped. "Before we continue let's send your prizes back home to your room, so they won't get dirty or anything." Aerith smiled "alright"

"Rex, I need your assistance." Out of his bracelet, Rex appeared. "Prince Jayden. What can I do for you?" "Can you transport Aerith's things back to her room?" Rex nodded. "Of course, my prince." Rex held out his hands and touched the two stuff animals. They instantly disappeared. "Transport complete. Is there anything else I can do for you?" "No, its fine thank you." Rex nods and disappears back into his bracelet. "Okay, now I'll show you my secret spot. Remember you promised not to tell anyone." Aerith nodded "I promise"

Jayden smiled. "Good, so to get there faster…" He suddenly picked Aerith up bridal style. Aerith's eyes widen and her face turned red "wait why did... you pick me up…?" "This is the quickest way for me to get us there." Jayden says laughing. "Hold on to me tight." He took off running and with his speed he dashed off into the forest. She flushed but smiled holding Jayden.

Jayden jumped through trees and ran quickly though the forest. He then came to a slow jog. "We are in the outskirts of Xacron now." Jayden says slowing his jog down to a walk. He stopped at a bush path and put Aerith down. "Here is the spot I found." He pushed back the bushes to revile a large lake with a beautiful view of the mountains and the night sky. There was a wooden boardwalk and a lone tree. The field was full of wildflowers. Jayden smiles. "I love the view here. It was quite breathtaking when I first found it." Aerith's eyes widen walking pass Jayden, her eyes were sparkling in awe "this place it's so beautiful…." Jayden chuckled. "Yes it is."

* * *

Thaila not was aware her surroundings had changed around her, her eyes where closed and had fallen a sleeping tearing leaning against her husband's coffin. Hearing a drip made her eyes open and she looked around to see herself in a feel of white flowers. She frowned standing up "Where I'm I…?" "Lady Thaila" she turned to a voice to some of the white flowers had turned into red tiger lily's and woman standing here, with long black hair and red glowing eyes. She was wearing a black dress. The skirt of the dress is two layered: the upper black sheer layer and the black lining. The cupped bodice is made of sheer corset net and decorated with textile flowers and has a lace up back. The cape is made of beaded tulle with a spike black lace crown. She smiled sweetly at Thaila.

Thalia placed her hands in front of her and bows slightly. "Lady Selena. I must admit that I am quite surprised. To what do I owe the honor of this meeting." Selena chuckled and held out her hand "Come here my child" Thalia walked up to her.

Selena took her hands "you have suffered so much, I was not happy that a dark witch end up owing your soul for awhile and controlling you" "Yes, but that was the fault of my own father my lady. Had he not made a deal with her then I would have not been under her control but…that cannot be what you are here for…"

"I can give what you have always wanted" Selena smiled at her. Thalia looks down. "What I wish for. Thank you but, you do not have to go through such trouble for me…I do not think I have done much to earn such a valuable opportunity from you. I allowed my family to be consumed with hatred and a whole war was fought over me because I was selfish and choice to be with my husband. My generations have crumbled from the spoils of war. I hurt my dearest friend and his family under the control of that dark witch and worst of all I carry such jealously in my heart that I could not be with him. I have no grudge against Lady Deliora but…maybe this is my punishment for all of the terrible deeds that I have done…" Selena sighs softly "everyone of my children deserves a second chance in life, you have earned enough for over the centuries. You and Deliora both have pay and visit my statue, if it wasn't for you and Deliora my seal would not be this weaken where I can speak to my children" Thalia lifts her head. "It pleases me to hear you say that."

"I will give you what you have always wanted" Selena smiled she said lifting up her hand has Vial of Blood Pendant floated up "This has my blood with in it but his soul however is with the reaper himself" "I see…" Thalia says.

Selena smiled and closed her eyes has the all the white flowers turned into red tiger lily's has Samuel appeared, he blinked around and turned to see Thaila and Selena. Selena's eyes opened and smiled at Samuel. "Grim reaper" Samuel smiled back. "Good evening. What can I do for you today?" "I wish to have the soul of Oberon Julius Holstein, I believe the reaper before owed me"

Samuel opened his hand and a black leather book appeared. He opened it. All of the pages were black. "And here I thought I had tided up all of the debts the last reaper owed." The pages flipped to the middle and stopped. A line glowed. "Yes, Oberon. It's here however in the notes the last reaper made it says that a soul of greater value must be replaced." He held out his hand and white crystal appeared. "This is Oberon's soul. You may have it back. Just remember the words I said." The crystal floated over to them. "I now consider that the debt has been paid. If you have nothing more for me I would like to take my leave." Samuel says smiling. "thank you Reaper" Samuel nodded and took his leave.

Selena turned to Thaila handing her the soul crystal "place the crystal on him and it will be absorb into his body and pour my blood in his mouth, it will revive him and fully bring him back to life" "I understand…thank you." Thalia says. Selena smiled "we will meet again my child" she said has the space disappeared and Thaila was back into the forest next to Oberon's coffin. Thalia looked down at Oberon and saw her hands shaking. She wasn't sure if she was afraid or nervous. She opened the coffin and placed the crystal on his chest. She watched as it was absorbed into his body. She watched color return to his skin and the scent of death was no longer on his body. She takes a deep breath to calm her beating heart and to stop her hands from shaking. She opened up the vial and poured the blood into his mouth until it was all gone. She then waited.

She pressed her hands together as her nerves started to get the best of her. She heard a cough. She jumped slightly and saw Oberon opened his eyes slowly. They were the color of the forest, a beautiful forest green. The same eyes that Thaila feel in love with. Tears came to the corner of her eyes as Oberon sat up. He blinked a few times and looked down at himself. "…How…I thought…" He turned his head to Thalia and they grew wide. "Thalia? Is that really you?" Unable to kept her emotions down now, Thalia, in tears, rush to him and hugged him tightly. "Oberon, My love. I've missed you so much." She cried. Oberon, still a little hazy from what's going on, smiled and hugged her back. "I've missed you as well Thalia. I swear, I'll never let you go again. Ever again."

Jayden and Aerith laid on the ground looking up at the starry sky. Hearing soft humming he turned to see Aerith fast asleep cuddling up against his side. He smiled at her and sat up slightly, reaching down he moved a piece of hair from her face, she hummed softly in her sleep "Jayden… love… you" she was still asleep.

He shakes his head and picked her up. "Rex, teleport to Auntie house and leave mom a note that I'll be back shortly."

Teleporting in front of Jess's house he stepped over to the front door but it opened from Jess, she smiled "Oh did she fall a sleep?" she whispered? Jayden nodded. Jess chuckled "Go on and bring her to her room" she let him in.

Finding her room quickly, he placed her on her bed, Jess stepped in and gently took of her shoes putting them away "you can stay the night here, I don't mind you sharing the bed, you use to share beds when you were kids" Michael at the door way "wait what?" he whispered little too loudly, Jess frowned at him but smiled at Jayden "Thank you for bringing her home" she said and pushed Michael away from the door and closed Aerith's bedroom door gently.

Jayden sighs and looked around to see a notebook. He took it, flipped to a clean page and grabbed a pen. He wrote. 'It's said in our family that a kiss on a nose means a potential mate. Look forward to our next date. Love Jay.' He put the note on the dresser and walked over to her. He kissed her forehead and then her nose once more. "Sleep well." He says. "Rex take me home please." He smiled softly at Aerith before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

On September 22nd, a Friday, Danni was home alone cleaning the house. She had music playing as she cleaned. Frank had gone off somewhere and Zane was at school. Danni hums to her R&B music until she felt a little sick. She frowned and stopped playing her music. She rubbed her stomach. "Ugh, did I eat something that didn't agree with me?" She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water but before she could even take a sip, the sickly feeling came over her stronger than before. She dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

In Xacron, Nia and Kim were in the kitchen. Nia was helping Kim with some homework for collage. "This work is stupid. What am I going to do with math in my next years?" Kim says pouting. Nia laughs. "Trust me dear. One day you are going to be happy that you learned this. Now for this problem here you..." Nia stopped as she felt dizzy. Kim looked at her. "Mom? You okay?" Nia rubbed her head. "It's just a dizzy spell. I'm fine. Keep working." "Maybe you should lay down for a bit? I can call a friend to help me with this." Nia smiled and got up. "Maybe your right. I do feel a bit tired. More then usual..." She got up and headed to the living. She didn't make it to the stairs as darkness over came her. She heard Kim yell out for her and then everything went silent.

A Black Ford Fiesta ST FWD Automatic pulled up at Jess's, Chida got out with a sigh. The back doors opened up and a boy of 14 stepped out with black hair, gray eyes. Out the other door a girl of 14 stepped out with hip long black hair and gray eyes. Chida opened the trunk and took out luggage's "Come and grab your luggage" they nodded and walked over grabbing theirs. Closing the trunk, they walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened with in s3econds and Deacon stood there, he raised his eyebrow "What are you doing here?" Chida frowned at him "is Jess home?" Deacon sighs "Yes... ehh even looking at you makes me wanna kill you for looking like him" he turned and walked off. Chida sighs "Come on" they frowned but stepped inside with their father.

Jess came walking in and she blinked "Chida? Luna? Miles?" Chida frowned "I'm sorry to barge in on you but can we stay here for awhile...?" Jess blinked more but nodded "Of course... Where's... Jin?" Chida sighs softly, Miles and Luna frowned looking down "kids why don't you go find Klaus's and Aerith's room and don't forget to do your homework" they nodded to him and walked off.

Chida sat down "I left Jin" Jess's eyes widen "Wait what? Why?" Chida frowned "He cheated on me with a wolf girl" Jess bites her lip walked over to him "The kids know?" Chida nodded and tears slightly "I... mean.. they heard us yelling... Jin was yelling said he would never do that but I could smell it on him... the wolf girls smell and there was lipstick all over his boxers... how can I not see this coming? Why would he deny it?!" Jess frowned and held him "It's alright, I'm here... don't hold it in. cry away" Chida did and he was tearing his eyes out. Michael frowned in the archway, Deacon sighed next time with a annoyed frown.

Oichi and Sakamoto were in the medical wing inside the castle. Sakamoto was holding her hand tight as he looked at Oberon who was getting checked out by Julian. He had his shirt off as Julian examined him. Thalia was sitting beside the bed. There was an awkward silence between them. Sakamoto face was full of disbelief. The man he was told about in stories and read about in books, the man whose face was hanging up on the wall next to His great great grandparents was here, alive, in the flesh. It was hard to believe.

"How long have you been awake?" Julian asked. "About a week or so." Oberon says. "I see...and why didn't you bring him here Lady Thalia. Something could have been wrong with his body." Thalia blushed slightly. "Forgive me. I was just so overjoyed to have him back that...it didn't cross my mind." Oichi giggled at her blushing face. "It's okay Julian. I think lady Thalia would have known if something was wrong." Julian sighs and nods. "Everything is fine. You have a clean bill of health." Oberon nods and puts his shirt back on. He stood up looking around. "So, this is Xacron now...I remember your father had such tacky decorations on the walls. Everything looks so advance here." Thalia smiled. "Yes, everything has changed here." He looked at Oichi. "And...your queen of the wolves? The wolves allowed a female to lead?" Sakamoto frowned at that.

Oichi smiled. "I do not rule all the wolves. Only the ones in my territory. The other wolf king is located in Russia." Oberon crosses his arms. "Ah okay. So he still lives as well...my apologizes. I didn't mean to offend you. Back in my times it was different." Oichi nodded. "I understand. There is no need to apologize. We have a learning pod here that was made and donated by King Zach. If you like then you can use it to get you up to speed on everything that has happened so far." "King...Zach?" Thalia frowned and got up. "You were long gone before Zach's rule started. He is the son of Lady Deliora." "Ah, I see. Forgive me. It is hard to remember names here and there. As for your...pod...I must decline for a while if you don't mind." Oichi nodded. "Of course."

The doors to the wing slammed opened and Seth walked in with a hurried pace. Hayate and Rune wad behind him. Seth's eyes widen in shock when he saw Oberon. "Impossible..." Oberon looked at him and his eyes also widen. "Seth...?" Thalia looked nervous as she looked back and forth at them. "Mother...what is going on..." Seth asked still in shock. "Lady Selena granted my wish and brought your father back to us." She says. Hayate and Rune stood back unsure of what Seth was going to do. Oberon looked at them. "The two behind you. Are they...your sons? My...grandchildren?" "I suppose they are." Seth says getting over his shock. Oichi clinged to Sakamoto a bit. She felt that she shouldn't be in here while this was going on.

During at the middle in Ravenswood, Ebony was in the library instead of the lunch room. She wasn't really hungry so she went up to the library, sitting down in the of the chairs with a book in hand. She started to read, a boy with short dark blue hair with a small ahoge walked over, he has very pale skin and a slim figure. His eyes are gambogenic grey, with thick, feminine eyelashes that are completely natural and wearing boys school uniform "Hello" ebony looked up and blinked "Uhm hello" he smiled "What you reading?" Ebony flushed "Uhm... a... dark romantic story..." the boy chuckled "Sorry, my name is Kaede Saihara" Ebony smiled "I'm Ebony, Ebony Mikcloud" Kaede blinked "Mikcloud you say? I didn't know Queen Jess had another daughter..." Ebony blinked and but looked away "No.. I'm not her child... I'm her niece..." Kaede looked interested in this "Niece you say...? I thought her brother passed away years ago... are you Lord Jon's daughter then? You might be older though..." Ebony shook her head "no..." "Ebony?" Ebony jumped slightly and looked up to see Azaya walking over "Azaya, why are you here?" "Looking for you..." she said and looked at Kaede "And you are?" Kaede felt a tingle from her presence 'she must be Azaya Morningstar, untitled princess...' Kaede smiled "Kaede Saihara, and you must be Azaya Morningstar, the untitled princess" Azaya frowned at him, she could sense he as a demon "Mhmm you're a demon aren't you?" he nodded. Azaya across her arms "is he bothering you Ebony?" Ebony shook her head "Oh no he isn't..." Azaya nodded "Good, you gonna come to lunch?" Ebony blinked but nodded "Sure I guess" she stood up. Kaede smiled "It was nice to meet you Ebony and Azaya" Azaya frowned at him and pulled Ebony with her.

Kaede sighed 'looks like she doesn't trust me to be around ebony... I should report to father on how she is doing' he said walking over to the window out of views eye and he melted into a dark blue snake and slid out the window disappearing.

At Jess's, Zach came through the door "Jess?!" he stepped in the living room to see Chida sitting there drinking tea and Jess next to him "Zach?" Chida smiled at his dad "Hey dad" Zach blinked at him "Chida what you doing here?" Chida frowned looking away "Hey Jess... I'm gonna go lay down" Jess nodded "Of course" Chida got up and walked away.

Zach frowned "What happen?" Jess sighs "he will tell you once he is ready, so what are you here?" she smiled, Zach blinked "Oh, I just got a message from Seth, his father is alive" Jess's eyes widen "Lord Oberon...? He's alive...?" Zach nodded "I need you to come with me to Xacron" Jess sighs "Of course, let me change" he nodded has she stood up and walked out of the room.

Now in their manor, Oichi and Sakamoto were in the sitting room with Thalia, Seth, and Oberon. He was frowning. "Xavier...that swine is still alive. I thought I had ended his life." "You didn't...in the history books it says that I defeated him but in actually it was thanks to Ronnie. He destroyed Xavier's army and gave me the chance to put the blade into his heart. Though it was not enough to kill him. The blade drained his blood and put him to sleep. I hid him in the catacombs so that I could keep an eye on him, but he ended up getting awaken and is after mother once more." Oberon sighs. "This is all because of Sirius. Had he not through that ridiculous tournament for Thalia's hand in marriage then none of this wouldn't have happened." He growls out. Thalia grabbed his hand. It calmed him down. "We can speak more of that later." He looked at Oichi and Sakamoto. "So, the Ruska family is now tied to the Tanaka clan? Quite amazing and you have children correct? They would be my great great children?" Oichi nodded. "I would like to meet them soon if you do not mind." "I don't. Once Zach gets here and you guys meet you are free to room around where you like."

Moments later, Zach had stepped in wearing his normal wear. Jess walked in wearing a black Embroidery Tank Top, denim shorts and floral buckle flats.

Thalia taps on Oberon's hand. "He is here dear." Oberon got up. Zach smiled a bowed "Lord Oberon It's an honor to meet you, mother and father has told many stories of you" "The honor is mine." Oberon says bowing back. He looked Zach up and down. "Yes, Quite incredible. It's nice to meet one of Deliora's son. How is she fairing these days?" Zach smiled "She's doing pretty good"

Oberon looked at Jess. "You...look a bit familiar...I could have sworn I've seen your face in a book somewhere." He hums out. "Ah, you'd have to forgive my bluntness and rudeness. Its only been a week she I woke. I'm still getting use to all of these. Who do I have the pleasure of also greeting today?" Jess chuckled "I'm Jessica Mikcloud, queen of the witches. It's honor and pleasure to meet you Lord Oberon, well on me looking like someone you have seen before, I'm the reincarnation of the great Regina Mikcloud, she was my great, great, great grandmother"

Oberon's eyes widen a bit. "Regina Mikcloud you say." He looked her up and down once more. "I see...ah that explains it. I've heard many of her accomplishments back then, but I never had a chance to meet her. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." He rubbed his head and took a seat. Thalia frowned. "Dear are you okay?" "Yes, I'll be fine. I suppose it's a lot to take in. A wolf queen, a witch queen, my son is a king, and meeting the son of Deliora who is a King also. I feel as if I shouldn't have woken up...the last thing I would want is to be a burden on any of you." Thalia grabbed his hand. "Don't be silly. Didn't you promise just a week ago that you would never let me go again? Are you going back on your promise already?" Oberon shook his head. "No, of course not. I'm sorry my love. It's just a bit overwhelming." Jess chuckled "Being brought back to life needs resting"

"I think anyone from your time would be overwhelmed by this. A lot has changed but some things remained the same." Oichi says. "I suppose your right young one. Ah, sorry. Lady Oichi." Oichi laughs. "It's okay. Your family so you can call me what you like. Grandpa still calls me a pup." "Ronnie? How is he doing?" "Comfortable, relaxing, guilt free." Oichi says. "I see. Surely, he has settled down somehow now. The last time I met him, he swore up and down that he'd never be able to find a mate." Oichi chuckled. "He did. My granny Faye but...she died when our homeland was attacked and destroyed. My uncle Dorian killed her in front of him...Her death has been very hard on him." Jess frowned "Yeah that a dark day..." Zach nodded with a frown "A very dark day..."

Oberon frowned. "I see...then I am sorry for his lost, but time heals all wounds. I'm sure he found happiness with another." Thalia smiled. "Well...he is with Deliora now." "Wait...He is!?" Oberon says in shock. Oichi nodded. "Yes, and they look very happy together." Jess chuckled Yeah they are very happy" Zach nodded "I wouldn't be surprise if they got married soon" has he said that they heard Deliora's voice "I heard it was an emergency" As she stepped in wearing a elegant red suit and black pumps. Stopped in her tracks with widen eyes looking at Oberon "this.. impossible..."

"Yes, join the club..." Seth says sighing. "Deliora what's wrong?" They heard Ronnie has he appeared right behind Deliora. He saw Oberon and frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Oichi frowned. "Grandpa!" "Sorry pumpkin. Sort of slipped out." Ronnie says walking around Deliora. Oberon got back up. "It's been a very long time old friend." They shook hands. "Indeed it has. How are you back to life?" Ronnie asked. "It seems, Thalia spoken to Lady Selena and she was granted a wish? Am I getting that right?" Thalia nodded.

"Thalia?" Ronnie says. "I haven't seen you in a while." Thalia smiled softly. "I...had to do a lot of thinking...after you..." She closed her eyes and opened him. "Never mind that. What Oberon said is true though and now he is back with us." Oberon could feel a weird vibe between Ronnie and Thalia but for now he let it slide. "Your arm..." He says changing the topic. Ronnie chuckled. "A price to pay for dropping my guard. I've learned to live without." Oberon smiles. "I hope we get a chance to speak later?" Ronnie nodded. "Of course, there are many things you should hear before wondering off in this world now."

Oberon looked at Deliora. "Lady Deliora. I can see in fact that you are doing well. Meeting your son was quite a shock he has a strong presence like you. Sorry if your day was disturbed by my unsettling time to be revived." Deliora smiled and walked over "Oh no I was just shpcked Lord Oberon, my other son Draven has come back to life years ago also..." Zach nodded "Woke up in his coven..." "I see, well at least I am not alone in this waking up process." Oberon says.

"Daeva is doing good too, she has 3 children" Deliora chuckled then she frowned "Then my 2nd oldest son... Clover... he turned dark and hurt a lot of people... tired to kill me, tried to Kill Lady Jess... he killed Rick... Zach's son that is a twin" "That is quite a shame...reminds me of someone from my past. Where is he now? Locked up surely?" Oberon asked.

Zach rubbed the back of his head "Well he's dead now, Jess killed him... Rick and Jess where lovers and him dying in her arms... well it wasn't pretty" Jess nodded looking down. Delica looked at him "Rick was the reincarnation of Jareth" "Jareth you say...both reincarnations finding each other again only for one to pass on like history repeating itself...I'm very sorry for your lost Lady Jess. I know it must have been a rough time for you when it happened. Losing a loved one is never a easy thing to do." He sat back down.

Everyone else also took a seat as well. "Is there any thing else I should know about?" Oberon asked. Seth frowned. "Mother was taken over by the dark Witch Valeriea." "What!?" Oberon says with widen eyes. He looked at Thalia who sighs. "It's true." "Wait...that can't be. Valeriea shouldn't even be alive. She was dead. Her magic was stripped when she tried killing all of humanity." Oichi frowned. "When me and Jess were still in high school, Valeriea forced a young witch to become her reincarnation. She's placed a target on me and has been tormenting me. She almost took my son's life a few weeks ago." Oberon frowned. "I would like to say that's impossible but...I can hear the truth in your voice. Forcing someone to be her reincarnation is what she would do...her grudge against humans must be very strong..." Jess nodded "yeah... I want knowing more to take away her powers" "Taking away her powers? It would not be easy. Even the council had a time taking them away from what I heard. Yet, you speak as if you have the power to do so." Jess smiled at him "you can say I'm Lord Manon's vessel like with Oichi being Deerward vessel"

"Manon...creator of the universe...Deerward? I am afraid the name slips through my mind." Oichi smiled. "It happens. Deerward is the deity of nature, younger brother of Lord Manon. He was at one point secluded on my grandmother Lily's island. He only came out when it was anything nature related. He has a very calming aura and he prevents negative emotions from going out of control. Since I can't handle all of his power I am simply used as a vessel for him to speak through at times. You will see him a bit even now again if I get to angry around here ahaha. Anger and negative emotions cause issues with his napping periods. He has saved my life twice and I owe him a lot." Oberon looked in interests at the girl. "Fascinating but back to you my love..." Oberon says.

He looked at Thalia. "How in the world did she manage to get to you?" He grabbed her hand. "Did you...Did you make a deal with that witch!?" "No never..." Thalia says shaking her head. "It was my father. When Xavier tried to take my life, father asked one of her to save me at the cost of any price. She put a curse on me and put me to sleep for a long time. Years after you had left this plain." Seth sighs. "She then had my daughter kidnap mother's body and woke her, placing her under control." Thalia looked down sadly. "I hurt a lot of people and close friends because of her but with luck I was able to make my way back to Seth and get the curse broken. Sadly because of that all of my memories that I had during my time with the witch was erased so I couldn't even help anyone in the end." Oberon kissed the back of her hand. "Do not blame yourself. Your father should have known better then to trust a dark witch. Of all the idiotic things her could have done..." Oberon squeezed her hand. "Surely there had to be another way...and because of that you were tormented by your choices. I'm so sorry. If I was there then I would have never let that happen to you."

Seth frowned looking away. "...I'm...sorry..." Oberon looked at him. "I could not keep her safe. The blame lies with me." Oberon blinks at him and smiled. "No need for blame. All that matters is that she is safe. Speaking of which...do you not have a wife? Did she pass as well?" Seth nodded. Ronnie frowned. "That is my fault. Dorian captured Hilda. He turned her into the hunter association and they..." He looked at Seth who rubbed his hand through his hair. "They killed her, used her bones, skin, venom, every single piece they could use...and created a weapon out of her." "Hunter association? They...made a weapon out of her!?" Seth nodded. Ronnie sighs. "They are much more advance then in your time..." Jess nodded "We've been tracking them for awhile know" Zach nodded.

Seth rubbed his hands together. "The weapon that was created from her was mixed with venom and black magic. He used that to poison Oichi with a deadly poison that came close to killing her." Oichi frowned holding Sakamoto's hand. "Every time I think about that it cause me stress. To know that my wife was killed, made into a weapon, and used to hurt a child...I don think its fit for me to bring someone else into my life and risk that again." Thaila looked at Seth sadly. Oberon also gave him a sad look. "My son..." Seth shakes his head. "I've made peace with it...father...I don't have any hatred towards Ronnie. I know that he was not at fault. I do hate myself for not being above to save Hilda but that's beside the point now. What matters is that you are now back with mother. I don't want her to go through anymore years of loneliness." Oberon frowned and then chuckled. "I see...I don't want you to be alone but I will not force you to do something you are against now."

Oberon looked around the room. "I'm coming in here very late. It must have been difficult for you all but, it looks like you all overcame the troubles and are happy with your lives." Oichi nodded. "Yes! We are. Despite all the bad that has happened we all have a good life. I couldn't ask for anything more then being here with Saki and all my friends and family." Jess chuckled then her phone went off making her sigh she looked at it "Well School is gonna be getting off soon, It was nice to meet Lord Oberon" she bowed and smiled at Oichi "See you next week for the cookout, Frank is gonna be bring the seafood" "I'll let you know if I can make it. Back to back meetings with the old fa...ah I mean the noble families and wolf clans." Oichi says.

Jess leaving, Zach got a call also and looked at his phone "Oh that's the hospital, I have go to work" Deliora chuckled "bye son, save life's" Zach smiled and nodded and left. Seth got up as well. "I know this is a lot for you to take in but it is for me as well. I'm glad you are alive. I have duties to attend. Until next time." He says leaving. Oichi and Sakamoto got up. "Um...can I call you grandpa to?" Oichi asked. "I call Seth grandpa Seth...well he kinda forced me into it but I like it now." Oberon smiles brightly. "Yes, of course. I can't wait to meet the children." Oichi smiles back. "Also...I think I might take your offer in that learning pad. It seems I do have a lot to see in this world." Oichi nodded. "I'll get it prepped for you. Until then please make yourself comfortable in the manor. Come along Saki." Oichi says walking out the room.

Oberon got up, holding Thaila's hand. "Well Ron, Lady Deliora. It was nice meeting you once more in this lifetime. I wish but nothing for your happiness and I hope we can all have a nice dinner or something and chat about old times one day." Deliora smiled "Of course we would love too" Oberon and Thaila left hand in hand, watching them leave "Well that's a surprise of the day" Deliora says. Ronnie sat down and nodded, Deliora stepped over and sat on his lap "have you thought about what I've about with you? Adopting a baby? We can always go to the orphanage here" "I've raised 5 kids and a handful of grandchildren. If anyone else would me about adopting I would say no..." He sighs. "But since you put thought into this, I suppose it would be a waste to let your motherly talents go to waste. We can check out the orphanage." Deliora smiled brightly and hugged him "Oh thank you Ronnie!"  
(others)

After school hours, Aerith sat in the student council room, it was a very nice remolded room. Rose sat int her president chair "Alright, so we are here to discuss the special program with the middle, school and the Academy in Xarcon" couple of girls looked at the folders "a program for once a month bring in students from each school to the other? Is this a joke?" Aerith frowned at her "No it's not a joke, it's a good idea. Meeting other students from another school, it's a way to meet friends and make bonds" the girl laughed at Aerith "Ha oh please half breed, this is nothing but a joke. It's bad enough this school is many of your creature's running amuck here" Rose sighs "you know, I think I'm sick of your attitude in my council room, you have been acting like since last year. Any one vote to have Felica Broun removed raise her hand" everyone raised their hands. Felica's eyes widen "What the hell!" she stood up "The only reason why you got that chair is because your daddy is a King! Your daddy properly paid for you to be president!" Aerith growled and stood up "Shut up!" the room shook "I will not have you speak about my aunt or grandpa is such a disrespectful manner!" Felica bites her lip "Shut up slut! Your nothing but a slut like your mother! Mother said she was nothing but a slut too! Sleeping with so many guys in her teenager years!" Aerith's eyes widen in anger and glowed red "What did you SAY?!" Rose sighs "This is getting no where, get out know or do I have call Mrs. Moon" "No need to call me" eyes widen and looked to see Mrs. Moon step in "Felica come with me right know" Felica bites her lip grabbing her stuff "Stupid vampires, werewolves and witches..." she muttered and followed Mrs. Moon out of the room.

Rose sighed "alright, Aerith sit down" Aerith frowned and sat down. Rose smiled "So then, who likes this idea?" the another girls smiled "we like it" Rose chuckled "Good, know then to pick a group of students" Aerith smiled "I'll be one of them" the girls giggled at her. Rose smirked "I see" Aerith flushed with a pout "and of the middle?" one girl asked "I believe they have made it up to us to pick, they don't have enough members for a council this year so they are trying to find more members. So they want us to name students for them" Aerith chuckled "I pick Azaya Morningstar" Rose chuckled "Azaya you say? Sounds good to me, anyone else?" the girls looked at the student's names "Uhm... who is this Ebony Mikcloud?" Aerith's smiled "She's my cousin, I think she will like it" Rose chuckled "Alright anyone else for the high school?" they were looking the names "No not really" Rose smiled "Then I'll go has well and I will pick Aerith's brother Klaus, I think he would love to see Naomi" Aerith giggled "Yeah" "Alright so this special day is gonna happen in the first school of October, so lets sign this in" they nodded at her.

Raphael was sitting in his office looking at the folders Takara had dropped off. "Oh dear...this won't do." He picked up his phone and called Oichi. He put it on speaker. She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" "Hey Oichi. We might have an issue on our hands." "What did my son's do this time..." Oichi says groaning. Raphael chuckled. "Its not that, they are behaving good so far. Ayden is attending his anger management classes, Kaleb is doing all of his work and Jayden doesn't space out as much." "Oh, that's great. So what's the issue?" "Its about the once a month program you made with the other schools in Ravenwood." "What about it?" "It seems like no one wishes to make the trip to Ravenwood. I think you have spoiled them a bit too much." He heard Oichi sigh. "I figured...okay call Takara in your office please." "Okay."

Raphael paged for Takara on her PDA. Soon she walked in and sat down. "Hi mom." She says. "Hi sweetheart. Listen, this is what we are going to do. Before this month is over, if no one still signs on the paper, let it be known that I will pick a student at random. Understand?" "Would you like for me to go over their mom?" "If you want to dear. I know Ravenswood school doesn't have a lot of what we have but I didn't build that school for children to feel superior. I built it so it can help you all grow, understand your powers, learn about the history of all the races and more. So, we need to set an example to the other children understand?" "Yes mama. I'll find students to sign up for the program." "Thank you dear. Keep me updated on everything okay?" Takara nodded. "Okay mama. See you when you I get home." "Love you dear. Bye." Oichi hangs up. Raphael chuckled. "It looks like we have a bit work to do on our side, right?" Takara nodded. "I can grab a couple of students that would be willing to go for now." She got up. "See you later principal." She left out.

Ayden was in his track class stretching when Bernie jogged up beside him. "Hey Ayden." "Hey, have you found anything out yet?" She shook her head. "No, your dad is super glued to your mom for the past week." Ayden nodded. "Yeah, he does that sometimes. I guess for now we can back off and wait till he is back going on missions." Bernie started to stretch. "What are we looking for again?" "Any evidence that can tie him to the dark witch." "Okay...like what?" Ayden hums out. "...I don't know maybe notes or letters about their plans? Maybe find something that only a witch would have?" Bernie sighs and shakes her head. "Your going to have to come up with something better than that. How about we catch him on tape with that woman you were talking about? That should prove that he is doing something shady right?" Ayden nods. "Yeah, that will work. It would at least let mom know that something is off with dad..."

Deliora and Ronnie walked up the Orphanage, she smiled at the place. It was warm and peaceful. "This place is so lovely" "I agree." Ronnie says.

Deliora chuckled and they stepped up to the door, knocking on it. A view moments later it opened and a young nun stood there she blinked and her eyes widen at Ronnie "Lord Ronnie" she bowed to him. "No need for formalities."

She stepped to the side, letting them in. "What can I do for you today." She says smiling. "Adopting a kid." Ronnie says bluntly. Deliora giggled "Yes"

"I see, here at the Orphanage we talk care of babies and young children up to the age of 13. Once they hit 14 the children who have not been adopted are transported to the children's home where Lady Oichi provides for everything the need to get ready for school." Ronnie looked impressed. "Did Oichi come up with this?" The nun nods. "Yes, my lord, she wants the best for all the children here. Why don't I show you to our nursery floor?" Deliora smiled "well... we would love to adopt a baby, newborn to year old"

"Yes ma'am, please follow me." Following the nun they saw all the kids playing and running around. Some had stopped and started up at Ronnie with widen eyes. The nun giggled. "They are quite fascinating with you sir." Deliora giggled "There so cute"

Reaching the nursery floor, the nun opened the door softly. "Some of them are sleeping right now. Is there a particular newborn you are looking for? There are a lot of mixed breeds here. Most parents are young and don't know what else to do so we take them in. In hopes of finding them a new home." Deliora smiled "Where not picky but do you mind if I look at them?" "Yes of course." The nun nods.

Deliora smiled and started to look at the baby's in the cribs, most of them where indeed sleeping. Coming up to one she stopped and Ronnie saw her face soften. Deliora smiled down at the one year old boy. He has short, choppy black hair with side bangs which reach his chin and turn white at the tips. His eyes are sharp, somewhat baggy, and a dark empty grey. He was covered in his blanket but the only his head was popping out. She giggled softly "Hello little one" he looked up at her and his eyes widen slightly with a slight sparkle. Deliora can feel the connection "Ronnie come here" Ronnie walked up to her. "Fell for one already?" looking down at the one year old boy, the boy's eyes shifted to Ronnie sparkled slightly. Deliora giggled "He's the one, tell me what's his name?" the nun stepped over "Alaric, Lady Deliora... He has no last name though... his mother passed away from child birth. He is hybrid, half vampire and half werewolf" Deliora frowned "oh the poor boy" she reached down and gently picked him up with the blanket making Alaric's eyes widen from being picked up. The nun gasped "He normally doesn't like to be hold" Deliora smiled "Hello Alaric" Alaric looked up at her smiled "Ma!" Deliora's eyes widen and smiled brightly with flush cheeks.

"Can you get the paperwork started." Ronnie says. The nun nodded. "Yes sir, It will done in a few moments." She bows slightly and leaves the room. "A hybrid huh...What is the last name your going to give him." Deliora chuckled "how about yours? Alaric Tanaka" "I suppose that will work." Ronnie says.

Deliora's smiled as Alaric grabbed Ronnie's finger and pulled slightly "wait until your new family meets you, Oichi is gonna spoil you" "Yeah, that's all we need is another spoiled baby by Oichi. I really need to teach her some limits." Ronnie says shaking his head. Deliora giggled "there's nothing wrong to spoil a love one"

Later in the evening, Oichi was in her office working on some papers that would help with the expansion of Xacron. She heard a beep on her wrist and looked to see Rex appear. "You have a call at the same time My Lady. One from your mother and one from Nia. Shall I answer them both?" Oichi puts her pen down. "Yes please. I wonder what has happened for them to both be calling me." Rex brought up two halo screens. On the left was Danni and on the right was Nia. They both were smiling brightly. "Oh!? Nia are you on the line to!?" Danni says giggling. Nia nodded. "I am! I have some news!" "Me to!" They laughed together. Oichi smiled. "I'd love to laugh to so...what's going on?" "Danni can go first. I can wait." Nia says.

Danni smiled and held up a test. "I'm pregnant!" Oichi smiled. "Wow! That's awesome mom! Another baby brother or sister!" Nia smiled even brighter. "That is wonderful news because I'm pregnant to!" Danni's eyes widen. "Really!?" Nia nodded. "I would have called earlier but once I told Terrance..." She blushed. Oichi giggled. "Aw, so you both are pregnant at the same time! That's amazing! Please, please, please keep me update on the ultrasounds and I wanna know the gender as soon as possible mom! Aunt Nia will be here with me so I can keep a good eye on her." Danni laughed. "Of course, sweetie. I couldn't leave you out of this. Nia, since we called Oichi at the same time let's tell Chaz together to." Nia nodded. "Okay! By Oichi. I'll see you in a few weeks for a check-up." Oichi nodded and they hung up at the same time. Oichi sighs. "Kaci, Sonya, Auntie Dawn, Delica, Mama and Nia...all have babies." She rubbed her stomach. 'Maybe...' She shook her head. "That will be stressful with all the work I have to do. Maybe another time." She says with a frown.

September went by and it was Oct 5th Monday, it was 6am and Azaya, Aerith, Rose, Klaus, and Ebony where in front of Zach's portal with their luggage's "Alright I will company you through the portal" Jess said being there also, she was wearing black scoop shirt, black skinny jeans with large black cardigan on and black boots.. Zach chuckled "I would come but I'll be to busy" they nodded "Know its only for the week, so you will be staying in signed in a dorm with who ever the principle signed you too" she said has the portal opened "Terry and Oichi will be greeting you so go on" they nodded and walked in together. Jess followed behind them already seeing Terry, even River who was holding Jareth. Valora and Esme where standing there also, they were picked also for the program.

Once they all were out, Oichi watched up with a hand full of students who looked relucted to go. "Good morning everyone. Welcome to Xacron, I hope you enjoy your week here." Aerith smiled "it's always good to be here auntie" Azaya nodded "I can't I'm so excited!" Ebony shyly nodded. Klaus looked excited "Yeah" rose smiled "Thank you for having us"

Oichi walked up to Jess and handed her a list. "These are the students who will be attending for the week. This has their info on it and a contact list to me and their parents should anything happen." Jess smiled Alright"

Oichi turned to the students. "Okay everyone, please be on your best behavior, remember what I said. Do not cause issues for the teachers over there and be respectful. Do not disrespect all that you have learned here. Is that understood?" The students nodded at her. Turning back to Jess and the kids. "Okay, this is were we switch. I'll be taking you to the dorms and giving you a sample tour of the school and some of rules here." Jess chuckled "Well I'm not really taking them, Frank is" has she said that Frank stepped through "Sorry I'm late, Danni's pregnant and she was craving so many things already. I had to fly three towns down and get some special ice cream she loved... And Dawn's homemade pickles..." Oichi chuckles. "Well auntie does make good pickles. I love them."

Jess chuckled "I know their good aren't they, well kids you will be going with Frank" Frank smiled at them "Well come on before Danni starts demanding more carvings" "Thank you for having us." The kids said following Frank. Jess chuckled and waved at them.

"Okay so everyone please follow me and I'll explain what is going to happen next okay?" they nodded to her and followed her with Jess.

They followed Oichi to the courtyard where Terrance was waiting. "I'll take you to your dorms first, on the way there I want you think about the type of room you want. We have single rooms, double rooms, and larger rooms for more than three people or if you don't want to stay in the dorms at all you are always welcome to come home to my place and pick a room. I have handmade blankets, pillows, and supplies waiting for you at the dooms. If you need anything then just let me know." "When we get to the dorms you will get a temporarily PDA pads. Without it you can't get into the building or access any information about your classes. So before we go do you have any questions?" They shook their

head "none of us are picky Lady Oichi" Rose says. Jess chuckled "I hope my kids aren't gonna be picky about it" Aerith and Klaus smiled "we aren't picky"

"There is nothing wrong with being comfortable." Oichi says. "Okay Terrance we are ready. Terrance nodded as he transformed into his dragon form. He dropped his wing down. "Alright, everyone on board please." They nodded and stepped on.

Once everyone was on, Oichi jumped up on Terrance and they flew off to the school. Oichi walked down his back to the others. "From Xacron it is about a 30 to 45 minute ride because of the locations. See the large train tracks?" She pointed to them. They nodded. "I recently got the approval to finally work on it. Once it is built there will be train station that will wrap around the island visiting every town here and all of them will entire the Academy." She turned around and smiled. "Here we are." The kids eyes widen at the size of the school. Rose smiled "Just like the website, its big" Azaya gasped softly "Wow!" Aerith smiled "This place so cool!" Klaus looked around "Wow..." Esme and Valora giggled, they have been here before. Ebony's eyes sparkled looking around.

Oichi smiled as Terrance flew over the school and at one of the school dorms. The kids took turns sliding off of Terrance. Oichi slid down last. "Bye Terrance take care of aunt Nia." Oichi says waving. Terrance took flight and head back to town. "Follow me please." Oichi says. "Here at the academy we have many dorms that suit ones needs. For this program you will be using this one." She stopped at a large white and blue building. "This dorm has comfortable and spacious room, a gym, LCD screen TV, wifi, mini fridge, you name it and like everything else you can only get access from your PDA system." They walked up the stairs and entered the building.

Once inside they were welcome by Silver. "Hey Oichi." "Hi Silver, thank you for taking the job this week. "No problem. Kayla is kinda mad at me now, so I have nothing else to do but think about how to make it up to her." Terry frowned at him. "Well next time don't allow girls to crawl all over you in front of her face." Silver frowned and looked away. "Ok, please save the outside drama for another time." Oichi says. Terry huffed out and turned his head in irritation. "Everyone this is Silver, Ruska, Saki's cousin. He will be watching over you for the week. If anything is wrong with your room let him know." Silver motion them to walk over to the desk. He held up a clip board. "This is the sigh in and out sheet. All students here are required to sign this when they walk through the door and when they leave. There is a curfew for middle school and high school students. Middle schools have to be back before 11pm unless it's a school activity. High schools must be back before 12. So just sigh your names here and we can get you settle in your dorms." They smiled and nodded, lined up to sign.

Grivida down in the lab, Zach rushed in in panic "What happen?!" he shouted. Daeva was frowning at Levis in the tank "It's his heart, it keeps stopping... I had to restart 3 times... brother if his heart gives out again I don't think I can restart it..." Zach bites his lip "Why is this happening know?" Daeva frowned "Most likely from the spell, it has weaken his body even his heart we didn't see any signs until know..." Zach looked at Levis then an idea came into his head, he looked Daeva "I have an idea, heart transplant" Daeva's eyes widen "where are we gonna get another vampire's heart that is compatible with Levis's?" "Rick's" Zach's, Deava gasped "Wait he was stabbed in the heart! It's not good" Zach looked at her "the only way, I'll be back with Rick's body" he turned and walked away. Daeva frowned 'this isn't gonna work'

In the lobby, Oichi and the others were waiting for the kids to get back from their dorm rooms and change into the school's uniform attire. As they waited Oichi pinched Terry on the nose. "What did I tell you before we left the house?" Terry pouted as he rubbed his nose. "...To not start drama with Silver..." "I mean that Ter. It was already explained as an accident from the girls. I settled the matter myself. Don't make me kick you out in front of your kids." Terry nodded. "S-Sorry...I understand." Oichi heard her phone ring. She sighs picking it up. "Saki...I'm in the middle of something..." She frowned. "uh no...tell them to reschedule..." Oichi rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back. When the kids are done you can bring them outside." Oichi stormed outside. "Put him on the phone NOW. I'm so tired of them thinking they can push me around just because I'm a woman! When I claw their throats out, I bet they wouldn't think twice for me to be in the wrong!" She yelled out as the door closed behind her.

"Must be the nobles again...they have been harassing her about finding Lord Vander's son...sadly the trail has gone cold and there isn't much we can do but to cross out fingers..." Terry says sighing. The kids came out in their uniform. Aerith blinked "Where's auntie?"

"Outside, working. Come on." Terry says leading them outside. When they all came outside, Oichi was fuming, she was tapping her foot so hard on the ground that it was already making a hole under her foot. Terry sighs. "Oichi. They are ready." Oichi stopped and took a deep breath. She turned around with a smile. "So sorry you had to see me in that state. Don't worry about the hole, it will be fix by tomorrow." She smiled. "Aw you all look so adorable! I just wanna cuddle all of you!" She says with sparkles in her eyes. Klaus flushed and looked away. The girls giggled.

Oichi cleared her throat. "A-Anyways. Silver should have given you a PDA system. It has all of your classes on it, any announcements from the student board and principal, and a map of the Academy in case you get lost. The classes and clubs you were attending in Ravenswood have been transferred over, so you wont miss anything. Follow along please."

They followed her out of the dorm area and headed to the gates of the academy. "I'm afraid they school is to big for me to show you around at the moment but its not hard to navigate." She stopped and turned around to another entrance. "This entrance leads to a small town that is within the academy's range. You can shop for clothes, eat out with friends, find something to do and all that stuff. Just remember the curfew." Azaya smiled "sounds fun" Aerith nodded "Yeah"

They walked through the gates. "Normally when you ride the bus, it takes you straight to the buildings you are attending. Here, the day care, preschool, and kindergarten building is up front and in the middle. The building on the far right will be where the high school building is, the building on the far left is the middle school, and the back buildings are for the collage students. So don't be alarmed if you see people who are older here. They are on a different time table then the other building.

When they reached the main building, Raphael and Takara were waiting for them. Raphael smiled. "Welcome! Good morning! I'm excited to see your take on our academy here. I hope your at least enjoying the scenery here. As you know, I am the principle here. I have a keen eye on everything that happens here so don't try anything or I'll come for you." He says laughing. Oichi shook her head. "Takara will be taking the high schools and show you your lockers, the main office, and your first class. After that you will be on your own."

"And..." He looked around and sighed. "Looks like your guide to the middle school is late" They soon heard wings flapping. Looking up they saw Semyaza flying overhead. He drops down and lands beside Raphael. "Sorry grandpa. Mom was throwing a fit. She wanted some nasty combination of food and dad wasn't moving fast enough..." Oichi chuckled. "Her cravings. It happens with pregnant women." Semyaza shivers. "Mom is scary when she's hungry..." Azaya chuckled "mom is also scary when he is hungry too" the girls giggled, Rose nodded in agreement "Mhmm same with my mom" Klaus sighs "mom is just scary all together" Jess pouted "What?" Klaus jumped "Your still here...?" Jess frowned at him and pinched his cheek "I got hungry and wanted something eat" Aerith chuckled at this.

"There is a café in town so help yourself." Oichi says chuckling. "There is a café inside the high school building and the collage building as well, students and teachers only though. its 24/7." They nodded.

Raphael looks at his watch. "Okay, students should be arriving soon so let me rush through this. Here you are encouraged to use your powers in certain classes. We don't have just the typical knowable classes either. For example, Adrian teaches demon arts. Its both a class of study and an activity club. Bracken with his mother teachers a potion making class, and I watch over students who are learning how to fly, There are combat classes, mission classes that let you explore the island, etc etc. You can look up the different clubs and classes on your PDA. If you want to try something out you are welcome to just walk into the class room and take a seat. All the teachers here are aware of who you are so don't be afraid to try something new and cut lose. Enjoy yourself."

Azaya eyes widen slightly "Wait... you said demon arts...?" Raphael nodded. "I did. All the demon students here loves it." He says laughing.

Azaya frowned "They don't have it at Ravenswood schools.." Rose said, the major thought it would be best not to have classes for powers... I now Jess has tried a lot to get it for our school" Jess nodded "Oichi did you get my package about the magic lesson classes? I've been doing private lessons with my children, Azaya and Ebony" "I did and if you want you can have a look at the magic wings in the buildings." Jess giggled "Oh I will"

Oichi walked up and stood beside Raphael. "As Raphael said, we have many classes, clubs, and activities here that will suit your needs. I am aware of how Ravenswood is, I did attend after all. So I wanted to make a place where it was okay for everyone to express, use, and harness their powers as well as educate you. It makes no sense to me that the adults over there do not want you to grow with your special gifts. With that said, please enjoy your studies, explore the classes, and make friends." She looked at Jess. "If you like what you see, I can get the paperwork on a teaching spot for you if you wish. I'm surprised at how many magic users are here to be honest and you know me. Magic isn't my strong suit. I would love the help with the students any possible." Jess smiled brightly "I love that, I've been bored and want to do teaching" Rose stepped up "So do we have our classes already signed to us?"

"You have the classes that was transferred over to us. As I explained before we don't want you to fall behind in your courses at Ravenswood. However, as Raphael said, if you take notice of a class you wish to attend you are welcome to walk in and join the session. We only agreed on a week once a month so I'm afraid that you will only get the bare minimum of what we do here, but I implore you to explore as many things you like." Takara stepped forward. "To add on, if you wish to change your classes you are taking you can make a request change on your PDA pad. It will send it to the office, and they can have it changed quickly." Oichi smiled at her and nodded. They smiled at her "Thank you aunty" Rose says, Aerith nodded "I can't wait to start classes" Azaya giggled "Me too" Klaus nodded. Ebony was shly nodding.

Semyaza stretches. "So, what am I doing again?" "Showing them their lockers and first class." "Oh, right..." Oichi chuckled. Just then they heard busses pulling up. "Seems like the students are arriving. The kids turned to see the buses pouring out. In the sky, angel and demon children played around laughing and flying to their buildings. Wolf children who were running to the school landed near them and hurried to the café. It was becoming a very energetic place as the students walked around the group.

"Morning lady Oichi!" They heard kids say as they walked by. Oichi smiled and waved at the students. Marcellus came flying and floated over Semyaza. "Eh. Azaya...is here." Semyaza looked up. "For a week." Marcellus hums out. "Oh. Okay see you in class!" He flew off towards the middle school building.

"Aunt Jess!" Jess heard. She turned around and saw the twin's hand in hand skipping to her. "Auntie!" They say hugging her. Jess giggled "Hey girls, how are you?" she hugged them back. "Fine! We missed you!" Naomi says. "Okay girls, off to class." Oichi says. The twins pouted and let go of Jess. "Bye auntie! Bye mama!" They took each other hands and skipped off.

Azaya blinked at Semyaza "is Marc mad at me or something...?" "Na, he forgot this thing was happening. "Anyways come on so I can should you to the lockers." Takara nodded. "High schoolers come with me please." Raphael smiled. "Jess I can show you around if you wish, since you plan on starting a class here." Jess smiled "I would love that"

Zach looked down at Levis, he was hooked up to machine's and a blood machine. Then he looked at Rick's body all stitched up "So what know?" Zach sighs softly "keep him out of the tank for know" He picked up Rick's body "I'm gonna put Rick's body back in the tomb" he said and walking out.

Didn't take Zach long to return to Ravenswood and reaching Rick's tomb. Placing Rick down he closed the tomb with a seal close. He frowned 'I'm sorry Rick... I hope you wont be mad on what I did' then suddenly he was in a field of white floors. He blinked looking around and his eyes widen to see Lady Selena standing there wearing black and red gothic medieval dress and a vampire blood ruby crown. She smiled "King Zachariah" Zach gasped and bowed "Lady Selena..." Selena chuckled and stepped over to him "Zach... your family bloodline have been worshiping me for many many life times, in doing so I will grant you one wish" Zach blinked "Like... what you did with Thaila?" Selena chuckled "I can not bring back your son, he was stabbed with a blade made by the great oracle something I can not bring back, however I have been seeing what you did. I can give you Rick's soul from beyond the veil, use it and combined it with the clone you have saved" Zach blinked "I don't understand why..." Selene smiled down at him holding out his hand, Zach took it and helped him stand up "your mother has been prayer to me for all these years making it possible for me to contact my children, I'm the mother of the vampire race and I'm being forgotten by most from this modern time. I will grant you this one wish in doing do, I need your help with unsealing me. Seek out Regina's reincarnation, she will have the answer" she said, Zach blinked "I will lady Selena" Selena smiled and held up her free hand has a stone veil appeared and Selena did a whistle that sounded like it was divine almost has the veil ripped and a soul came through it "your sons soul King Zach" But how I'm I gonna combined it with Levis's...?" Selena chuckled "I will do it, I'm strong enough to. Your son and Levis will go through trails together to share the body" Zach nodded has the soul floated over and it turned into a crystal, Zach took it "I will see you again my child" Selena said has Zach was back in the tomb. Zach blinked and looked down at the soul crystal, he smiled "Rick..." "father" the crystal pulse "I understand" the crystal pulse again. Zach smiled and walked out of the tomb.

In the high school building the lockers were all blue with white lining. Takara stopped. "These are your lockers. The combination should be in your pad." Rose smiled 'that's good' Aerith chuckled and opened her licker and put her bag in it. Rose did the same.

In the middle school Semyaza was leaning against the locket as Azaya and the others found their lockers. "Semyaza!" They turned to see a few demon boys walked up to him. "Hey." Semyaza says as they crowed around him. "Did you study for the quiz in math?" "Eh, maybe. It wasn't all that hard." The guys pouted at him. "You always say that." "And I pass every time." One of the demons looked at Azaya. "Oh, your Prince Ross kid aren't you." Azaya nodded "Yeah..."

The kids turned to her and smiled. "There is talk around the demon community about you but here you don't have to worry about it. No one here thinks of you as, whatever they are calling you back at your place. Every demon here will treat you as an equal so don't worry about any bullies from our side. Welcome to the academy, hope you enjoy your time here." Azaya looked shocked "Thank you..."

The boys turned back to Semyaza. "Let's use copy off of you!" "No. Get lost." The boys pouted once more and walked off to class. "Such a party crasher." The mumbled. Azaya giggled stepped over "I can always help you, I have good grade's." "See Azaya has been here for a day and has offered to help us! Your been here since forever and you leave us in the dirt." They did a fake sad face and then laughed. "You're a life saver, Azaya! We all kinda suck at math so we'd like the help." Semyaza rolled his eyes. "Study more and maybe you will improve." Azaya chuckled.

Klaus sighs and then he sees Naomi walking down with her friends, Klaus flushed and smiled "Naomi!"

Naomi stops and blushed. "H-Hi Klaus. U-Um I have to go. Bye!" She quickly ran off without Alisha who pouted. "Naomi! It's just Klaus! How are you going to tell him that you like him if you run away!" Alisha yelled running after her sister. Their friend giggled and waved at Klaus and the others. They then walked off to find Naomi and Alisha. Klaus's eyes widen 'did she say...' Klaus disappeared with his speed chasing after Naomi. Ebony blinked "Klaus!" Azaya sighed poked Semyaza's arm "my first class is with you walk with me? Ebony you coming?" Ebony blinked and nodded. "Sure let's go. I hate being late."

Rose and Aerith walked together through the high school area, Rose chuckled "So friendly here" Aerith nodded and stopped to see Jayden she smiled brightly and was about to call for him only to see that same wolf girl from the arcade with those flushed cheeks and giggling smile. Aerith bites her lip. Rose sighs "Go on" Aerith nodded and walked over to them. Aerith appeared next to Jayden and held his arm "Hey!" "Hey, found your locker okay." Aerith smiled "Yup!"

Jayden looked backed at Shamir. "So you were saying?" Shamir smiled brightly blushing. "Please let introduce me to Ayden!" Jayden shakes his head. "As I told you it not a good idea." Shamir pouted. "He's so adorable though... I know he has anger issues but with the right person I'm sure he can calm down." Jayden rubs his head. "Okay, good point. I'll talk to him." Shamir giggled. "Thank you so much." She looked at Aerith. "Enjoy your time at the academy. Everyone is really nice." She waves and heads to class humming. "Ayden has that other girl right? That he brought over one time?"

"Bernie? Yeah but after what she has gone through she isn't looking for a boyfriend. They are just friends so if Shamir wants to try her luck she's welcome to try."

Jess walked through the magic wing of the schools, she smiled at the witches moving along. The witches where gasping at her and somewhere bowing to her in respect of being queen of witches. Raphael chuckled "Well how do you like this wing so far?" Jess smiled "I like it, not many magic lessons that I see" "Yes, Oichi doesn't know much about magic so she left it in the hands of Bracken and his mother Rishima. They teach the witches here and pass on the knowledge to the students." Jess smiled "I see"

Jess stopped at a classroom that Bracken was teaching. She and Raphael were listening in by the door. "Does anyone remember what we talk about yesterday?" a young girl raised her hands. "Um we were learning that we have different... elements?" Bracken smiled at her making her blush. "Correct. Now can anyone tell me why we are learning about this?" The class was silent and looked nervous.

Jess smiled and walked in. Bracken looked at her and bows slightly. "Lady Jess." "No need to bow, do you mind if I answer your question?" Bracken nodded. Jess smiled and looked at the class. "Witches are element casters and are known for using any element but, every witch has a main base element. For example my element base is lighting. My daughter's is the same, she is lighting base. My son's base is still unknown because he is a tribrid. My niece is a shadow base." She turned to Bracken. "And your teacher has?" "Poison." Bracken says. Jess looked back at the students. "It is good to learn what base element you have early one so that we can teach and help develop and grow your abilities."

A student raised his hand. "Can you have more than one element?" Another student raised her hand. "How many elements are there ma'am?" Jess chuckled "Wow one at a time and yes you can but it's rare and there are many elements known to magical chart"

Another student raised her hand. "How do we learn what element we have?" Jess blinks and turns to Bracken. "My mother, Ms. Rishima to you all, has a special orb, that she created. She will be visiting this class tomorrow to tell you your elements. That is why we have been working so hard in our studies. Also, it looks like none of you recognize the woman standing in front of you today." The students blinked at Jess.

"I can see you haven't been doing your studying like I asked. You are in the presence of Lady Jessica Mikcloud, The queen of witches." The student's eyes widen. Jess smiled "it's such a pleasure to meet such amazing young witches"

Bracken walked up to Jess. I was informed minutes ago that you wish to start teaching here. If you want to go and finish up this class?" Jess chuckled "Of course, but do you mind if I fetch something? Have you had them do some homework?" Bracken blinked "Yeah I did, take out your essays and hand them in and read in your spell text book section 3 of chapter 2" the students nodded to him. Jess smiled and stepped over to blank wall, they watched her has her hand touched it they felt the magical aura coming off her. A door was appeared on the wall making the students eyes widen and gasped. Jess removed her hand and opened the door "I'll be right back this is my personal magical classroom which I will be installing in one of the empty room" she said and stepped in closing the door. Raphael chuckled and looked at Bracken.

"I'll leave you to. Make sure Jess sees your mother before she leaves. Also have your report ready for the students and send it to me and Oichi" Bracken motion Raphael outside the class. He closed the door. "Only 5 of them show sighs of the trauma. They haven't been participating in class or activities and mother said she can fill their minds slipping." Raphael crossed his arms. "That won't do. After class, send them to my office. Oichi wants us to help the children that were rescued any ways possible. Stay here and keep watch until class is over. Also give me your thoughts on Jess's teaching style." Bracken nodded and watched Raphael leave. He entered the classroom room and eyed the 5 children who weren't paying attention to anything or anyone.

the door opened and Jess stepped out with a cube leather bag. Closing the door, it disappeared form the wall. Stepping over to Bracken "sorry about that" "No need to apologize." Bracken says.

Jess smiled and put the bag down and took out a pack of dry eraser markers "Alright class, mark your where you are reading from and close your books. Lady Jess be taking over" he smiled and sat down. He took out his pad to write down his own notes.

Jess smiled at the students "Please take out blank drawing paper and if you have any markers, get them ready to copy this down" The students followed her instructions.

Jess smiled "you asked early about the elements, there are many rare and super rare base elements someone is born with" she said as a black marker floated up and went to the board started to write 'common Elements', 'Rare elements' and 'super rare elements'. With lines separating the columns. "Now the common elements known are, Earth, Lightning, ice, wind, Fire, Light and Water. Now Ice and water can be the same as they are made of the same element" she said as the markers floated up and started to write on the board on what she said. The students copied the bored.

"Now the rare elements is some who has a rare elemental gene in them. Your teacher has that rare base elemental, Poison. My niece Ebony has a rare base also which is darkness also known has shadow element. The other rare elements are barrier, Void, Levitate, Mirror, Cure, Aurora" she said "Now the super rare ones, Time, speed, Psychic, Gravity, Life, Crescent, Copy, Celestial and Infinity. Now there are still many elements that are still unknown and still being discovered. Any questions?"

A student raised their hand. "Can you have a different element from your parents? My mama uses water but my daddy uses earth... would I get one of them?" Jess chuckled "that's a good question, if your parents have didn't elements and have a child, then yes. My daughter has my lightning elemental base. But it is rare to be born with two elemental bases"

One of the children Bracken was keeping an eye on sat up and raised her hand. "... If... you had a dark element... would you become a dark witch...?" The students went silent at her question and the nervous looks appeared back on their faces. Jess closes her eyes "No, my niece has a dark element"

The students sighs. "Her main element is Darkness aka shadow and she is the sweetest girl I know. It's not the magic that makes the witch dark and evil it's the witch on how the way she uses the magic"

The student frowned looking down. "... I see... " The student went silent. Bracken noted something down on his pad, writing the students name at the top of his list. The room settle out of its nervousness and started asking more questions to Jess.

In the collage building, Yaris was heading to the small book store that was there. As he walked girls blushed and giggled at him. Walking into the bookstore he saw Kim and Kayla at the check out line. He walked up to them. "It's rare to see you two in here." Kim and Kayla turned to him and smiled. "Hey Yaris. It's rare to see you with Takara on your arms." He blushed. "Well she does have classes at the high school. I can't bother her too much and... mother gets angry if I don't focus on my studies." Kim frowned. "That woman needs to leave you alone. I don't know you why you don't tell Oichi that she is harassing you and Takara." "That will do no good... she's protected by my father... I don't want to bother Oichi with my petty issues." Kayla sighs.

"Let's go Kim. We will respect your decision but if your mother try to lay hands on Takara you let her know that no mere protection will be able to save her from Oichi's anger..." She placed a hand on Yaris's shoulder. "You are old enough to tell your mother to stay out of your life. You love Takara since you were young. Don't let that woman toy with your life anymore then she has to. She's greedy and manipulates people to get her way." Yaris's smiles softly. "I know but she is still my mother at the end of the day... " Kim rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just don't let Takara get hurt." She stormed out the bookstore. Kayla smiles at him. "See you later Yaris..." She walked off after Kim. Yaris frowns and then sighs as he takes a small black box out of his pocket. 'I wonder how she will react when she sees this... I'll give it to her on her birthday.' A smile came to his face as he went to look for the book he needed.

Around lunch, Azaya and Semyaza sat down at table. Not long Aerith, Rose, Ebony, Valora and Esme joined them. "This school is amazing, the classes are much funnier, no one bullied anyone" Esme says. Valora nodded "yeah" Aerith chuckled "Yeah, the teachers teach better then the ones in at Ravenswood" Rose nodded "Some of the teachers there are idiots" "All I can say is that I told you so." Semyaza says as he waves to get Marcellus attention.

Marcellus had a angry look on his face as he walked to the table. The demon students quickly got out of his way. Getting to the table he looked at Semyaza. "We need to talk. Now." He said in a low tone. He stormed out of the lunch room. Semyaza frowned. "I wonder what has gotten under his skin." He says getting up and following after him. Azaya blinked and then frowned watching them.

Klaus walked in the lunchroom and looked around, he lost track of Naomi since this morning and wasn't able to talk to her as she kept running away from him. He frowned slightly 'Naomi...' then hearing her voice made him turn to it. He frowned to see some boy trying to talk to her, he growled slightly and walked over.

Naomi pouted. "Dimitri you block head! I told you to stop following me." Dimitri chuckles. "You've been avoiding someone all day. I just wanna know who it is. A boy perhaps?" Naomi blushed. "It's none of your business..." "You can't run forever." He looked up to see Klaus walking towards them. "Seems like your admirer is coming this way with such a angry look. Must be towards me. Haha." Naomi jumped. "No! Don't let him see me! I c-cant face him!" She tried to run only to run into Alisha.

Alisha huffed her cheeks out. "No more running!" She turned Naomi around to face Klaus. "Remember what we practice. Just tell him." She says giggling. Klaus walked past Dimitri and like slow motion Klaus narrowed at him. Looking back at Naomi he flushed and finally was in front of her "Naomi... please stop running away" "I wasn't I was just... um... it was..." Her face got redder. She looked around to see a few students looking their way. She frowning and grabbed Klaus's arm. "Oh screw it! Come with me!" She says dragging him out the lunch room.

Alisha giggled. "Yay. Go sis. I'll be rooting for you." Dimitri chuckled. "So that's the one you told me about?" Alisha nodded. "Yes, so my sissy is taken. Your nice and all but I won't let you get between them." Dimitri laughed. "I wasn't after your sister. Well in honest I was after you both but if your sister is taken that leaves you right?" Alisha blushed. "M-Maybe I have my eyes on someone already." Dimitri smirked. "Oh? Do tell." Alisha looked away. "Let's just get lunch." She says walking by him. Dimitri laughed more. "It's fun teasing you two."

Outside in one of the courtyards Marcellus was pacing when Semyaza got there. "What's wrong Cellus?" "Who is Marco?" Semyaza raised his eyebrow. "The... P.E teacher for the high schoolers?" "I know that but WHO is he! He is a demon yes. Who is he and can I kill him. No in fact, I will kill him regardless." "Okay slow down. Why do you want to kill and shouldn't you know who he is. Mr. Prince of hell?" "Father did not allow me to roam freely so I only know his generals and close servants and guards such as Adrian and Charlotte. As for why I want to kill that swine, he keeps bothering Marie! I confronted her about it but she refuses to tell Ty and will not allow me to do it! So instead I will kill this Marco instead!" The ground around him caught flames, burning the grass.

"Okay, okay... calm down. I don't know who Marco is but maybe your brother does?" Marcellus frowned and nodded. "I will go and ask him then." "Wait... you can't... " Marcellus opened a portal and left. Semyaza sighs. "Why do I even bother..." He heads back to the lunchroom.

In the hallway away from the Lunch room Naomi stopped dragging Klaus and sighs. She kept her back turned from him. "I'm... sorry for running away... B-but I couldn't help it... your face and your scent... it makes my insides feel all funny and my heart won't stop going all fast. I... I got scared okay. I don't understand what's happening so... I ran away..." Klaus looked at her with a shock look and his face turned red "Naomi... I feel the same... every time I look at you my heart races, I feel butterflies in my tummy... I can't help but to smile every time I see you..." he reaches out and turned her around, gently touching her cheek "Naomi... I like you... No in fact I love you..." Klaus says to her. Naomi eyes widen and she looked down. "L-Love!?" Her face got even redder. She then hugged him tightly. "M-Me to... I'm so happy that you feel the same! I thought that you'd find me weird would never talk to me ever again!" Klaus smiled and leaned down kissing her cheek "will you be my girlfriend?" Naomi smiled and nodded. "Yes!"

At Kaci's and Ross's, Kaci was in the living room eating when a portal opened and Marcellus walked out angry. Kaci raises his eyebrow. "Marcellus? What are you... " "Brother! Get out here now!" Marcellus demanded, ignoring Kaci. In the kitchen they heard the sound of a glass shattering. "Shit..." Ross walked out. "Marcellus what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Marcellus stormed to him. "Who is Marco. You will tell me!" "Marco?" Ross rubbed his head. "Uh... doesn't ring a bell." Kaci blinked and looked at Ross "Ross..."

Marcellus growls. "Don't play coy with me brother. You know every demon in hell. That low life has been messing with Marie and she refuses to do anything about it! So I will kill him!" Ross frowned and then snapped his fingers. "Oh, I know who he is. That's one of Asmodeus son. He is still messing with Marie?" "You knew he was messing with her and you still allowed him to live!?" Marcellus yelled getting angrier. "He was like 5 or 6 at the time, I think maybe older. I don't remember but no you can't go off and kill him. Not when he is in Oichi's territory." "Do not tell me who I can and can't kill! I will have his head and I'll send his head to his mother!" He opened a portal and walked through it. Ross groans. "Ugh... I swear that kid..." Kaci sighed and went back at eating "go after him Ross, stop him"

At school, Marcellus returned only to run into Adrian and Charlotte. "Young prince...you are carrying a strong scent of murder has someone done something to you?" Charlotte asked. "Allow us to handle it for you. You shouldn't have to get your hands dirty. We are at your command." Marcellus glares at them. "It's your brother Marco! He has been bothering my sister, your princess, and I'll rip his skull from his head! Get out of my way!" He yelled. "All the more reason for us to handle this. Lady Oichi will be upset if you tried killing someone here. Would you like that? She may send you back to your father as well..." Marcellus bit his lip. "... Fine! But you better take care of it!" He stormed off. Adrian sighs. "It is... difficult to keep his anger in check..." Charlotte nodded. "I will go talk to Marco and inform mother of his behavior. As the oldest it is my responsibility to do so." Adrian nods in agreement as she walked off.

Back in the lunch room, Azaya was frowning looking around for Semyaza. The girls smiled at her "he is a big boy Azsaya, he'll be back" Azaya pouted "I know I can't help it to worry..." then she sees Semyaza walking back and her face brighten making the girls giggle at her "Hey, what did Marc want? Is everything alright?" she asked him.

"One of the P.E teachers is messing with Marie. He wants to kill him." Semyaza says. Azaya sighed "Really know" Aerith "Kill him...?"

They saw Marcellus storm back in frowning and make his was to Alisha's and Dimitri's table. "Looks like someone calmed him down. For now at least." Azaya sighs and shook her head and started to eat her food.

At the same time Naomi and Klaus walked in holding hands. Semyaza noticed it and chuckled. "And another couple has formed." Azaya's and Aerith's eyes widen looked at them "No way" Rose chuckled taking a sip her juice "about time" Valora and Esme giggled "Yeah!" Ebony smiled and went back at eating.

Naomi pulled Klaus over to the table where Alisha and the others were. Alisha jumped up. "Yay! You did it!" Naomi blushed. "Oh Shush your face." She looked at Klaus. "Since we're now... um... going out...I want to properly introduce you to Dimitri. He can be a jerk sometimes but he is really nice and keeps the guys away from us if we are being bother. He's half demon and wolf to!" Klaus just started at him with a empty look "I see"

Marcellus pouted. "Shaaaaa... I'm hungry..." He wines out for Alisha. She giggles and sits back down beside him passing him some lunch. "Eat your fill okay Cellus? It's mama's cooking." Marcellus eyes sparkled and started eating. Naomi frowned. "Cellus don't wine for my sister! She's not your maid!" Marcellus frowned at her. "She's nicer to me then you!" "Because you're a big Baby!" Naomi yells at him. Dimitri chuckled. "Okay, okay, settle down children." They pouted at him. Dimitri looked at Klaus. "This is a every day thing and don't worry. I see Naomi as a little sister that I can tease now, so to worry about me trying to 'steal' her away" Klaus put his arm over her shoulders "Good if you do try to steal her away I would just have to rip that pretty head off your shoulders" he smiled at him.

"Oh, how scary." Dimitri says sarcastically. then Klaus yelped as someone grabbed his ear, the kids looked to see Jess standing there holding his ear "Klaus Mikcloud, apologize, now" Klaus pouted and looked at Dimitri "I'm... sorry..." "Apology accepted." Dimitri says, going back to eating. "Auntie your still here?" Alisha asked. Jess chuckled and let go of Klaus's ear and held up a filled out fourm for teaching "I'm gonna be teaching magic lessons, magic herbal lessons and potion lesson starting tomorrow" Klaus's eyes widen "No way!"

"Cool! The magic wing will be happy to have you teaching!" Naomi says. "and we get to see you more now! Yay!" Alisha saying smiling and giggling. Jess smiled at them "Klaus, I expect you to be in my middle school class tomorrow and the same with" she looked at Dimitri "I sense you are half demon?"

"I am ma'am. Wolf father and a demon mother." Jess chuckled "Any demons are welcome to join, I've been teaching Azaya. Marcellus I hope I get to see you too" Marcellus stuffs his cheek with food and then swallowed it in one gulp. "I respectfully decline your invitation." He says going back to eating. Jess sighs "I see then, well have a good lunch" she turned and walked off. Klaus frowned and looked and Marcellus "Dude really? Why don't you wanna her classes? Without her, Azaya would have never been in control of her anger and fire"

Marcellus frowned at him. "Just because she helped Azaya doesn't mean I need help to. Azaya's skills and my skills are two different things. It's nice that she taught Azaya whatever she needs to learn but I have control over my flames just fine. I've taken enough lessons from my stuck-up dad and am already being forced to take demon arts. I don't need more. Now shut up so I can eat. Your disturbing me." He goes back to stuff his face. Dimitri chuckled. "Spoken like a true spoiled Prince." Marcellus shrugs. "Blame my overprotective dad."

As the day went on, it was the end of the school day. Aerith went to go check out the art club, Ebony just went to the library. Rose went to go check out the cooking class. Klaus was with Naomi somewhere. Azaya was with Semyaza, they were walking to the demon Arts class. Reaching the courtyard there were so many demons around she looked nervous and was ready for any looks. Azaya notices Adrian walking over and she smiled at him. "If your attending this class. Then stand with the class. Today we are working on summoning familiars." Azaya smiled 'familiars'

Marcellus walked in with a yawn. "Semyaza what are you doing here. I thought you didn't want to take this class." Semyaza looked at him. "I have no need to, just showing Azaya what goes on here." Marcellus shrugs. "Okay." He walks by them. Marie also walked in getting the attention of the students. "Ms. Marie! Are you helping with class today?" One of them asked. Marie nodded. "Yup, Adrian asked me to do a demonstration." She walked over to Adrian. Azaya smiled "Hello aunt Marie!" Marie smiled "Hello azaya"

"Everyone line up." Adrian says. "Princess Marie is using her valuable time to demonstrate her powers." Marie chuckles. "No need for formal titles." The demons gathered around, but not to closely." Marie smiles as fire circle around her Feet. They rose up beside her and her two familiars appeared in their maid outfits. The student's eyes widen. "These two have been with me since I was a baby. Father named them but I changed the name into something else. They protect me even if I don't summon them but only if my life is truly in danger. I don't rely on them though and you can choose to have one or not. It's not a requirement or anything. It's just nice for someone to have your back when you need it." One student raised her hand. "Why are they in maid outfits?" Marie blushed and giggled. "Well, that's a embarrassing story that will be told at another time" Adrian wrote something in his pad. "Has anyone else who gain a familiar wish to give it a try" Some of the demons shook their heads. Marcellus raised his. "Young prince you summoned yours yesterday, give the others a chance." Marcellus pouted and waited. Semyaza gave Azaya gentle push making her blink "Uhm can I try?"

"Go ahead." Adrian says. Marie's familiars disappeared and she went to stand by Adrian.

Azaya smiled stepped in front of them all and faces the students, closing her eyes "Ruby" she said as her cat necklace floated up and had a blue fire around has Ruby appeared and moved around her and sat on Azaya's shoulder. Ruby purred at Azaya and rubbed against Azaya's cheek. Azaya giggled "Yes I know ruby"

The students smiled. "Cool" "I've heard from other demons that you weren't fit to share demon blood but I don't see why." A demon boy laughed. "It's cuz their idiots. Azaya's pretty cool and she got that unique color flames." Other students nodded in agreement. Azaya flushed.

"So we can have animals as a familiar?" One of them asked. Adrian nodded. "Ooooo..." The students said together. They started chatting excitingly among themselves. Adrian looked around. "Alright, everyone who has one get out on the courtyard and try to summon it. I'll help you if it gets to out of control. For those who want to keep working on your hell fire, step over to target practice. Once you have these two skills down we will move on to how to produce your flames into objects." They looked confused at him. "Marie if you will?" Marie smiled as she held her own flame out. She opened a Portal. "This isn't a good example but it's the only one I have for now." She pulled out the hilt to a sword.

"As you can see it's just a regular hilt but if I add my flames to it..." she added her flames and the hilt sparked. Suddenly fire came from it turning it into a flame sword with just her flames. "Whoaaa!" The students says. "When you learn to control your flames better you can create and ass your flames to just about anything. My brother, Ross, can transform his flames into a flame cherry blossom tree. It sets fire to all enemies but protect all that he loves." Azaya smiled 'I've seen him do that.. daddy has pretty flames'

Adrian got up. "Every it time to practice. Hell fire and familiar summoning. To your best and remember that anytime our lord Lucifer may come and watch you all." The students smiled and quickly started to practice. Marcellus rolled his eyes and went to target practice. Azaya chuckled and went to her target practice.

Valeriea was in her study meditating when suddenly she felt drained. She floated down and lays on her back. She grunts as her body started to crack. She lays through the pain until there was a knock on the door. It opened and Crissy walked in with some food. "Val? I brought you some..." She gasps seeing Valeriea on the floor. Using her magic, she floated the tray over to a desk and went to her. "Val!?" She lifts Valeriea up gently. "Are you okay?" Valeriea sighs out as her body came back under control. "Yes, I will be okay for now. It seems this body is reacting its limits. Without my whole soul intact, the body will soon start to reject me. I must find another compatible body." She gets up and brushes herself off. "For these past years I have finally found a way where I can destroy the humans of this planet but if I do it now, this body will turn to ashes. First, I need to collect the magic from my daughter's body. There is no point of her using it since she betrayed me. I also need to find the remaining pieces of my soul. Even half will do for now. I scattered them across the world so I could always be reincarnated over if my plans fail. Then finally, once that is done then we put the plan in action."

She frowned as she huffs out. "Every time I get close to completing my desire something ends up getting in the way. I swear on everything I am I will destroy humanity and nothing, no one will get in my way. She glanced at Crissy. "How is my spy doing? Has he made any progress in his work?" Crissy sighs. "I think so..." Valeriea raised her eyebrow. "Meaning?" "He hasn't been reporting in as he should. The witch we sent to keep an eye on him has been missing since yesterday. I think...she was killed..." Valeriea sighs out. "I see, then I will pay them a visit myself."

"Val...what about Orochi? Are you really going to let him go?" Valeriea chuckled and walked to her desk. She held up a necklace that was pouring out demonic power. "He has given me a portion of his power to use as I see fit. He can go and playhouse with that wolf cub all he wants. He has given me all that I needed to create another version of him a more powerful version that will make even Lucifer shake in his boots." Valeriea laughs as a dark grin appeared on her face. "I will never forgive humanity for what they did. They all deserve to suffer and anyone who gets in my way will feel my wrath."

Mikey sighs as Michi paced back and forth. "Explain again why I cant go!?" Mikey grabs his mask, putting it on. "Because your aura was taken by that woman. I'm sure they have it tracing you the moment you step out of this area. I can't risk you getting captured." Michi frowned. "It's a bigger risk for you to go! You will go see her won't you!?" Mikey was silent. Michi growls at him. "Am I not go enough for you!? I've done all that you ask! Can you not love me like you love her!?" "Michi enough. It's not like that. She is my sister; you are my sister...I can't...won't step pass that line." Michi walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "Mikey..." Mikey removed her arms. "I have to go now. Behave and keep an eye on Alcaeus..." He heads to the stairs and walks up them. Michi heard a door open and then shut. Walking to his desk she opened his drawer and pulled out an old picture frame. It was from the time Mikey was visiting Oichis fashion shop every now and then. The picture had him holding Jayden while Oichi sat beside him and had Ayden and Kaleb. He was smiling. "He never smiles at me..." She squeezed the frame as it cracked in her hands. She shook as she glared at the picture of Oichi. "You won't have him. I won't let you take him from me. He is all I have..." She threw the frame and it smashed against the wall. Grabbing the picture, she torn it to shreds in a fit of anger, before heading to her room, slamming the door.

Jess was in her classroom sitting up more desk's, she smiled "Good, ready for teaching a whole class" "I heard your teaching know" she turned to see Zach walking over to her. Jess smiled "hey, what's up?" "I need your help, Lady Selena contacted me" Jess blinked "Oh? What did she want?" "her seal is weakened and she wishes to be set free... She told me to come to you, Regina's reincarnation" Zach looks at her, Jess blinked "Mhmm... I would have to look through her journal to see what she knows, Lady Selena might have to wait until I'm able to find away to release her" Zach nodded "thank you Jess" she chuckled at him "no problem, so how is Levis doing?" Zach smiled "Good, he's out of the tank but still asleep" Jess smiled "good I hope he wakes up soon"

At Oichi's manor, Sonya was over having lunch with Oichi. She was going on 13 weeks. "So are you excited?" Oichi asked. Sonya nodded. "Yeah. I hope we have a girl this time around. I think it would be so cute to see Pax so overprotective over her like Sakamoto is over the twins." Oichi laughs. "That's not always a good thing. I dread the day the twins ever get a boyfriend. I'm not sure how Saki will handle it." The women laughed and a knock was heard at the door. Octavius walked in with a extra try of food. "Ms. Sonya, my lady. I've brought a third portion." Sonya blushed. "I'm sorry. I must be eating you out of your own house." Oichi laughed. "Far from it. Remember me and all of my children are gluttons. It will be hard for you to put a dent in out food so please relax and enjoy yourself. Eat until you pop." Sonya giggles and smiles brightly. "Thank you!" Once Octavius left, Sonya looked at Oichi. "Are you and Sakamoto planning to have more children?" Oichi hums out. "I'm not sure...I mean I want more, a big family, but so much is going on. I haven't had a decent sleep in months...I think having a baby will add to the stress. Saki tries to help out in duties whenever he can but I need him out on missions, collecting info, finding though who will do harm to our family...I ask a lot of him to where it keeps him away from me and the children..."

Sonya sips on her water. "I don't think he minds. There have been many times when he refused a mission. The kid's birthday, holidays unless it was major, and your anniversary. Oh! Speaking of that when are you renewing your vows?" Oichi smiled. "Yeah, In the mist of this chaos I keep forgetting that me and Saki have been married for almost 10 years...next year on the horizon festival we will renew our vows." Sonya smiled. "and how is Ayden fairing?" Oichi frowned. "He is angry...at what? I don't know. He won't even talk to me...like he uses to. When he was little, he told me everything on his mind, he was so passionate with his feelings but lately, its like my son is a whole different person. I'm worried and scared for his future." Sonya sighs. "Do you think it was a good idea to tell him everything that happened in Ravenswood when you were younger? Maybe it was best you waited till he was older?" Oichi leans back in her chair. "No. I didn't want to hide them from a past that could affect them. Jayden accepted it and Kaleb took it well, but Ayden just went to straight hatred." Oichi sighs. "Oh, what am I going to do with my son..."

Couple of weeks went by and it was October 17th, sweetest day and Aerith's 16th birthday. She was up in her room getting ready. She put on Women's "True Love" Racerback Tank top, purple pastel skinny jeans and Converse Women's All Star Hi Black Japanese floral design. She smiled at herself in the mirror and nodded. "Aerith! Jayden is here!" she heard her mother. Aerith flushed and smiled and with her vampire speed she was in the living room "Hey sorry to keep you waiting"

Jayden was wearing a dark blue shirt and brown shorts with making converse. "Its fine. Are you ready to go?" He asked. Aerith smiled and nodded "Yeah" He took her head and they both walked out of the house. Jess chuckled "Have fun!" she shouted has they disappeared with they speed. Jess sighs with a smiled and closed the door and Oichi stepped out of the other room "they gone?" Jess nodded "Well lets get the decorations up!" Alisha and Naomi stepped out behind her "Can we help?" Alisha asked. Jess chuckled "Of course!" Naomi frowned "where's Klaus?" "Oh, with his father today sweetie, there be back with Aerith's present's"

Oichi handed them some decorations. "Come now, let's get this done. If Jayden gets bored to quick, he is going to fail at keeping Aerith distracted." Naomi and Alisha nodded and started to help her decorate.

Aerith and Jayden where at the mall walking around holding hands "So where do you wanna stop at? There's a new arcade here" "Let's go there then." He says.

Aerith smiled "Alright let's play some games!" she giggled as they headed for the Arcade. It didn't take them long to find the arcade, Game works. Stepping inside was full of people, the music and sounds of games going off filled the room. Jayden walking over to the counter, the woman behind it smiled "Welcome to Game Works, how can I help you?" "Can I get 2 of the 150 credit" Jayden said taking out some money. The woman nodded and started to set it. Aerith looking around and noticed the bowling "Jayden can we try to the bowling later?" "Yeah." He says nodding.

The woman smiled "Here you go and enjoy your day here at Game works" Jayden nodded and took the card and gave one to Aerith "Alright, let's go find a game" Aerith chuckled "I saw the halo game over there lets go and kill some aliens!" she giggled out and dragged him over to the game, he chuckled at her. "I don't do games but I wont back down from a challenge." He says with a smile. Aerith chuckled "It's not a game where to fight each other silly and a group game, playing together" Jayden shrugs. "It's a game to win."

Not far from them, at the dance off game, Azaya wearing red tank top, black and white shorts and black cat flats was standing there watching Semyaza and one of his demon friends dance off. Azaya giggled and cheered "Go Sem!" Semyaza sighs. "How did I even get myself into this Tozrith..." Tozrith laughed. "Your angel side can't turn me down Semyaza." Tozrith was the older son of Baal's one of Lucifer's generals. He had black curly hair and piecing red eyes.

Azaya giggled at them as she smiled brightly when game ended and Semyaza won "Yay you won!" "Oh joy..." Semyaza says sighing. Tozrith. "Be more appreciative when a girl cheers you on. Man your weird." Semyaza shrugs.

Then suddenly Azaya had something thrown at her, she frowned and looked down to see piece of ice 'what the...' She looked at up to see a group of demon boys chuckling and even narrowing at her. Azaya frowned and looked away. Then the insults started to come. "And here I thought the streets were supposed to be clean. Looks like someone forgot to put the trash out." "Must suck to be the most hated demon...oh, can we even call her that with her cursed blood?" "Course not but it doesn't matter, a bastard child will always be a bastard."

Azaya bites her lip and walks away, Semyaza was frowning at her walking away as the group that was teasing her started to laugh at her retreat. Tozrith sighs. "That's harsh...you go ahead and catch up to her." Semyaza nodded and walked off. The boys frowned looking at Tozrith. "You got something to say?" "Yeah, maybe you should beat it or better yet..." Before they could say anything their bodies went stiff. They were paralyzed. They saw something slip past them. Their eyes followed it as something crawled on Tozrith shoulder. It was a salamander. Tozrith chuckled and rubbed the salamander's head. "Good boy dex. Disrupting their nervous system without them even noticing. Now what do we do with the fools who dare run our friend off and we can't forget the sheer disrespect. My father Baal would love to hear how a bunch of low-class demons are trying to order me around." Their eyes widen at him. "B-Baal...one of Lord Lucifer's generals..." Tozrith smiled. "I know, how about we think of a good apology for Azaya and if she likes it I'll let you go. However, if she doesn't like it Dex here gets a free meal. Deal?" The demon boy gulped. If they could move they would have been shaking in fear as Tozrith gave them a chilling chuckle.

At the Halo game, Aerith and Jayden where sitting next to each other playing the game. They were both having fun shooting the aliens "Woo take that! Oh Jay the one right there!" "I got it." He says.

The fourth level was complete and there time was up counting down to the next level waiting for more credits. Aerith chuckled "Keep going?" Jayden smiled "nah, lets try another game" aerith smiled and nodded. Both of them stepped out of the game only to see Azaya walking passed them with a sadden look "Azaya?" Aerith blinked at her, Azaya stopped and looked over with puff eyes like she was crying "Aerith...?" Aerith frowned and stepped over to her "Azaya what happen?" Azaya frowned "It's nothing but" she masked it "Happy birthday" Aerith sighs and hugged her "Azaya... tell us whats wrong..." she says as Semyaza jogs over.

Jayden looks at him and sighed. "Bullies?" Semyaza also sighs. "Bullies." Aerith frowned "Bullies again...?" Azaya nodded.

Jayden rolled his eyes. "This is why I..." He mumbles the rest under his breath. He looks at Azaya. "Staying silent won't do any good. They will continue to say things at you to get under your skin. At some point you are going to have to deal with this head on and stand up for yourself..." Azaya frowned "I don't like to start fights..."

"When your brother is born you do know he is going to get the same treatment right? Are you going to let them walk all over him to? Sometimes its better to show the bullies how it feels when you had enough of their crap." Jayden says shaking his head. Azaya frowned "No of course not I don't want that to happen to him..." Aerith looked at Jayden then looked at Azaya "Why don't we meet up later at the bowling area alright?" Azaya blinked "But aren't you on a date?" Aerith chuckled "Yeah but we are already planning to play some bowling it will be fun to have another couple with us" Azaya's eyes widen and her face turned red 'another couple...?' "Wait... where not... dating..." Aerith chuckled "So? You can still join us" "Let's just go. Jeez" Semyaza says. Azaya flushed but nodded.

They heard a whistle and turned to see Tozrith walking towards them with a smile. "Yo." Semyaza raised his eyebrow. "Over already?" "Eh..." He stepped to the side and they saw the demon boys dragging their feet. They looked drain. "Come on, come on...speed it up, people got things to do." Tozrith says. The boys bit their lip in humiliation. "...S-Sorry...for what we said..." One of them said. "We...deeply apologize..."

Tozrith looked at Azaya. "It's a pretty crappy apology. Do you accepted it or not?" Aerith frowned at them "let me shock them" Jayden chuckled and took her hand "Calm down, lets have Azaya deal with it" Azaya frowned at them "I don't accept their apology" The demons frowned at her. Tozrith laughed. "Free dinner for Dex."

"No eating them, there not worth to be eaten... I don't wanna be picked out of here" Aerith nodded agreement "yeah let's not get kicked out of here please?" "Not your call anymore ladies, but I won't eat them here. I promised Dex a meal and he will get it." Tozrith says laughing.

Azaya sighs softly and stepped to the other demons "I may not be titled has princess of hell but my grandfather loves me and he loves my unborn brother too. He may not show it but he does, he comes and sees me on my birthday every year gives me amazing gifts"

The demon boys started to chuckle. "You're such a fool. You really don't see what our lord is doing. You must be stupider than you look." Azaya frowned, Aerith bites her lip "Don't call her stupid!"

"He visits you to please the masses. To stop them from killing you and your disgusting brother." One of them said. "Do you really think he would come because he 'loves' you. No, you idiot! Countless of demons want you DEAD the only reason your head isn't on a platter is because he visits you, but once he stops..." They smirked. "The moment he stops those visits. That will be the end of you and your bastard brother. Our lord loves to keep up appearances but even he gets bored with dead weight. Remember that you, bastard child." Azaya's eyes widen in anger and they all felt something in her unlocked and her hand reached out so quick even Semyaza didn't even see it, her hand up to her elbow was red with black markings and her eyes had changed in too a black with a red pupil. Aerith's eyes widen and back up slightly holding Jayden's arm slightly afraid she had never seen this side of Azaya before. "I never seen this form before..."

Jayden frowned. 'It was bound to happen. Pushed to far and she'd end up snapping.' He gave a look Tozrith to back up to which he did. The demons in front of her trembled in fear in front of Azaya. A dark grin formed on her face "I think I'm gonna enjoy crushing your throats each one of you" Aerith gulp "Jay... I don't like this side of her..."

In hell, Lucifer was sitting on his throne with his eyes close listening to the sounds of Cien's screams. They delighted him. He then felt Azaya's demonic presence. He opened one eye as Nysa walked to him. "Are you going up?" "...No...if it gets to be to much, Ross can deal with her, and if he can't he'll have to find a way. Its his daughter after all. I can't always come to the rescue." He closed his eyes and chuckled. "Besides, I'm having too much fun to move right now." Nysa sighs. "Lu..." "This will be a great lesson for her. She can't always take that pathetic passive aggressive attitude. She needs to learn to fight back and if she happens to cause collateral damage then it may be all for the better."

Ross was in the kitchen washing dishes. He frowned as he felt Azaya's presence. He sighs and scratched his head. "You have got to be kidding me...of all the times for this to happen now..." Kaci came wobbling in "Ross... Hannibal.. he keeps moving around and it hurts... something is wrong..." he groans in pain. Ross took his hand and lead him to the couch in the living room. He sits him down carefully and rubbed his belly, feeling Hannibal moving around. "I know. Just stay seated, breathe easily and try to relax. I'll be back in a few moments." He opens a portal and walks through it. Kaci frowned "I wonder what's wrong.. Ow..."

Aerith was shaking and Jayden was frowning looking at Semyaza "Stop her man... she's freaking out Aerith..." Azaya was squeezing the demons neck with pleasure "You know you can only push me so far I guess you're the one to do it congrats on you mhmmm I wonder how a demon's head would look when it pops off like a daisy" the other's demons where gasping and their eyes widen as Azaya was squeezing the neck more and more. Semyaza shook his head. "I won't, they should feel fear and know this is what happens when you push someone to far." He crossed his arms. "They should suffer a harsh death."

Ross came out of the portal and frowns to see the scene, he notice that no one is even paying them any attention, he notices Aerith's eyes glowing 'she has a barrier around them... so no one see's this...' "Any moment now and your head will just pop!" Azaya laughed darkly.

Ross sighs and snaps his fingers. In an instant his flames covered the demon boys and they disappeared from Azaya's grip, placing them in his domain for the moment. He walked up to her. "Really now...you truly let those idiots make you reach this point?" Azaya frowned "Hey! I was gonna kill him!"

Ross put his hand in his pocket. "Calm down and focus your anger before you not only harm yourself but your baby brother and Kaci. Do you want that? Hannibal is causing Kaci pain because he can feel your disturbed presence. Didn't your Godmother teach you how to control that temper? Prove to me that you're taking her lessons to heart Azaya..." Azaya's eyes widen and shook looking down at her hand and see's the demonic forum biting her lip tears went down her eyes "Dad... I'm sorry..." She teared has her demonic forum disappeared. Aerith felt relaxed know "Azaya..." Azaya sniffed "I'm sorry..."  
Aerith was about to step over to her but Semyaza did and pulled her into a hold "I know it's not your fault" Azaya sniffed "Sem..." and barred her face into his chest sniffing. Ross shook his head. "Azaya..." Azaya sniffed "I'm so sorry..."

"No one here is blaming you for what is happening however, why do you let their words get to you?" Ross asked. "it's what he said about grandpa not loving me and my unborn baby brother... I just snapped..."

"Tell me something. Are you a bastard child? Do you really think your curse and that every single demon hate you? Does your grandfather reject your entire livelihood?" Azaya shook her head at all his questions. "Then what those demons say shouldn't even hurt. They are lies. You know who you are. My daughter, you are loved by your family and you have true friends who are willing to stick with you despite all the chaos that follows. No mere lies or rumors or stories should ever get under your skin like that okay?" Azaya nodded "okay daddy"

Ross opened a portal back home. "When you get home, I want you to think about the events of today. Focus on what really triggered your anger. There may be a time where I or anyone won't be able to stop you next time. Would you risk tapping into that form because of a bunch of lies? If you do you may hurt the ones you care for the most. Understand? Make sure to apologize to your brother to. He is used to your calm aura. You scared him quite a bit." Azaya nodded "Okay daddy..."

Ross leaving, Aerith stepped over "well then... lets go bowling" she looked at Jayden who nodded, Aerith smiled. Azaya smiled softly "alright... Sem... you wanna go join them...? Your friend join too" "Sure I suppose." Semyaza says. Tozrith shook his head. "I'll go ahead and head home. I'm not being a third wheel in a couples activity so you guys have fun."

Back at Jess's, Jess, Oichi and the girls where all done decorating the house in a galaxy theme "there all done!" "Good job girls." Oichi says hugging the twins, making them giggle. The room was a galaxy theme, Delica walked in with a cake box "Wow girls this is amazing" Jess chuckled "Thanks, so is that the cake I ordered?" Delica chuckled "Yeah, I'll put it in the fridge" Jess smiled "Thank you, where's Adrian?" Delica chuckled "Getting me some blood pops from the candy store that sells epic candies for vampires, demons and werewolves" she says and walks to the kitchen. Jess smiled "I wonder what are there doing at the mall" she said as Klaus walks in with Deacon who was carrying two boxes that were gifted wrapped in galaxy wrapping paper. Jess smiled "your back" Deacon nodded "I almost fought a grown man for this gift... I wanted to rip his head off... it was the last one" Klaus chuckled, Jess frowned "I hope you didn't..." Deacon looked at her "Of course not..." Klaus turns to Naomi and smiles walking over to her he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist "you wanna go up to my room?"

Naomi blushed and looked at Oichi. "Go on sweetie." Naomi smiled and nodded at Klaus. "Okay!" Klaus smiled and took her hand and they left to go to his room.

Jess nudged Oichi. "Does Sakamoto know about them?" Oichi smiled. "Saki is on a month mission so he wont be back until the twins birthday. I'm sure he will find out by then. Why spoil the surprise." They giggled. Deacon shook his head and went to put the presents to the present table. Michael walked in with gifts bags putting them down "Lady Jess your mother is here" Jess smiled and turned to see her mother walking in with a slight baby bump "Mom! A baby bump already" Dawn giggled "I know, Zach!" Zach walked in "I know I'm coming" he said putting gifts away "So where is the birthday girl?" Dawn asked "Out on a date with Jayden" Jess said, Zach raised his eyebrow "a second date already?" she nodded to him. Chida walks in with a yawn "Hey dad" Zach blinked "Chida? Where's Jin" Chida frowned and turned away "back in Russia excuse me" he walked out of the room. Jess frowns at Zach "he didn't tell you did he?" Zach blinked "Tell me what?" Oichi even blinked "yeah ell him what?" Jess sighs softly "Jin... cheated on him..." Zach and Dawn's eyes widen at them. Zach right away left the room to talk to his son. Oichi hums out. "...I didn't take Jin the type of person to do that...they looked so much in love."

A demon portal opened and Ross walked out helping Kaci, Jess smiled "Kaci! Ross!" Kaci sighs softly "Hey Jess... sorry where late... something unexpected happen... Ross I need to sit down... And can you get some water?" "Yeah, of course." Ross says.

Jess walked over and sat down next to Kaci "how's Hannibal?" Kaci smiled "Fine but he was moving around so much earlier it was so painful..." Dawn frowned "what happen?" Kaci sighs softly "Azaya... Jess I think you need to give her separate lessons... again..." Jess blinked "Why what happen?" Ross walking in with Kaci's water "her demonic gene unlocked today... it was.. pretty overwhelming... even for Hannibal..." Jess's eyes widen "how.. did it unlock...?" "Through the typical means. She got angry when she got bullied and she cut lose. Say certain things to a person and they are bound to snap eventually." Ross says sighing. Jess frowned "alright, I'll talk to her about it and have her come over for extra lessons" she said getting up as Dustin, Joseph and Bella walked in with gifts "Sorry where late!" Dustin chuckled out, Bella smiled "Hi!"

Oichi smiled at Joseph. "Hi you guys. Hi Joe. Have you been well?" Joseph smiles and walks over to her. They hugged. "You've been working hard yeah?" He asked stepping back. "Everyday." Oichi says chuckling. "Hi uncle!" Alisha says. Joseph rubs her head.

Back at the mall, Aerith and Jayden where on team one, Azaya and Semyaza where on team two. There were close to a tie game, Jayden walked up with his bowling ball. With not much effort he rolled the ball getting a strike. Semyaza groans out. "What are you a cheat code? Your not even trying..." Jayden shrugs. "It just happens I guess." The girls chuckled has Semyaza stepped up, Azaya clapped his hands "Go Sem!" "Just flick your risk." Jayden says. Semyaza nods and rolls the ball getting a strike as well. "See, easy" Jayden says.

"well looks like it's a tie, so there is no winner for this game" Aerith says "So what know?" Azaya asked "Well lets head back Aunt Jess's" Jayden said. Aerith smiled "Yeah I'm getting hungry" Azaya nodded "Same" Semyaza nodded, the girls took off their bowling shoes and gave them to the boys who both walked up to the counter to return the shoes. Jayden taking out his phone texting his mother that they where gonna be heading back.

Oichi, getting the text, smiles. "They are on their way back." Jess chuckled "alright everyone lets get ready! There coming back! KLAUS! NAOMI! Get down here!"  
Walking out of Azaya's fire portal, they where in front of Jess's house. Walking up to the house Aerith opened the door and stepped inside "Mom where back!" she says "in the living room dear!" she heard her mother. The four of they walked to the living room and has soon has they stepped inside "Surprise!" everyone shouted making Aerith's eyes widen. "Happy birthday!" all of them shouted. Aerith smiled brightly "Oh my god... mom..." Jess chuckled "Happy birthday sweetie" Dawn stepped over giving her hug "Happy birthday hun" Aerith smiled "Thank grandma" Kaci and Dustin smiled "happy birthday cuss" they said at the same time" Aerith giggled "Thanks you!" Bella smiled "Happy birthday cuss!"

"Happy birthday Aerith. Everyone from Xacron who couldn't make it wishes you a happy birthday to." Oichi says smiling. "Happy birthday!" The twins says together. the door opened and Zane stepped in "old bat we missed the surprise!" Jess sighs "Zane..." Frank stepped in behind carrying 5 large pizza boxes that where homemade boxes "sorry where late we had to stop for Danni..." Who walking in carrying a large jar of whole pickles "Hey not my fault!" Frank shook his head and smiled at Aerith "Happy birthday Aerith" Aerith smiled "Thank you Franky! Is that homemade pizza I smell?!" Frank chuckled "Yup your favorite also" Aerith's eyes lit up "Meat Lovers!" Frank chuckled and looked at Zane "I told you not to let her carry that! Take it from her!" he said walking off to the kitchen. Jess sighs "really now"

Zane, not listening to Frank walked to Oichi. "Sis can I come stay with you? If I have to hunt down another jar of pickles I'm going to lose my mind." Oichi chuckled and hugged him. "If mom says it's okay your welcome to stay for a few days." Danni rolled her eyes walking over to him. She grabbed Zanes ear. "Ow!" She pulled him away from Oichi. "Ignore your brother. He will live." Oichi chuckled. "How far are you now?" Danni rubbed her stomach. "7 weeks." Oichi smiles brightly. "I can't wait to learn what you're having." Dawn giggled "Me too" she rubs her baby bump, Danni's eyes sparkled aww a baby bump alright" Dawn chuckled has danni almost tackled her tummy "Danni careful" Zach says walking in with Miles and Luna. They both smiled to see Oichi "Hello auntie" they said at the same tome then looked Aerith smiled "Happy birthday" Aerith smiled "Thanks!" Chida walk over to Aerith and hugged her "Happy birthday hun" Aerith giggled "Thank you uncle Chida" then the front door opened and Jin walked in with a gift a in his hand, Chida frowned "get out" Luna and Miles frowned "Daddy..." They both said. Jess frowned "Chida..." Jin frowned "Chida I need to talk to you..."

Oichi's eyes were sparkling as she tried to contain herself from snuggling Miles and Luna. Zach sighs and stepped over to Jin, taking the gift he placed it down and put and arm around Jin's shoulder turning him around "Come on..." he said taking Jin outside. Jess clapped her hands "alright lets get some food. The dining room alright? birthday girl first" Aerith smiled brightly and went to get her piece.

The twins looked at Oichi. "Mom? What are we going to eat?" Oichi smiles. "I already made us something on the side to eat. Don't worry about it." She rubbed their heads.

Outside "are you stupid? Coming here on Chida's niece's birthday to try and talk to him" Jin frowned "I... need to..." Zach crossed his arms "So did you really cheat on him?" Jin looked down "Don't look away from me Prince Jin, look at me" Jin looked up at him "yes... but... I didn't know... I was at a friends college graduation party... Chida didn't wanna go because he wanted to stay home with he kids so I went alone... It was a party zach.. everyone was drinking... I guess I had to much to drink and... I was too drunk to even know... I though it was chida..." Zach frowned at him "where you raped is that you where saying?" Jin nodded "yeah..." Zach sighs softly "after the party come back and have Jess go through your mind, even drunk she could still get memories on what happen" Jin nodded down looking down "Zach... I love him you know I do.. I would never do that to him..." Zach breaths softly and patted his shoulder "I know Jin but if Chida doesn't take you back then you would have give him space until he's ready forgive and take you back..." "My children hate me don't they?" Jin sniffed "No... they don't hate you there just confused on why this has happen... give them space also" he said "Go" Jin nodded and dashed off.

After eating dinner, it was present time. Aerith was sitting on Jayden lap giggling has Jess handed her the first gift "from me sweetie" Aerith smiled at the galaxy wrapping paper and started to unwrap it to see a Purple Pentagram Handmade Leather Journal. Her eyes widen "Mom.. is this.. a..." Jess nodded with a smile "your very own book of shadows, your 16 know so you can make your own" Jess smiled brightly "Thank you mom!" Jess chuckled at her. Deacon stepped over and handed her one "Here" Aerith smiled and took it unwrapping to see a Pentacle Pentagram Necklace with a purple crystal in the middle. Aerith smiled taking out "Thank you deacon" Deacon chuckled "ever witch need a amulet to harness there power so yeah" Aerith smiled more, Jayden took and put it around her neck "Know like Azaya you can store power in it, that crystal is good with storing magical energy" Jess says" Aerith nodded. Bella smiled and left the room only to return with a painting making Aerith's eyes widen and got up form Jayden's lap "Bella! Wow!" the painting was a galaxy theme. Jess gasped "Bella that so amazing...!" Dustin chuckled "She spent weeks on it"

Oichi watched as Alisha and Naomi brought a bag and sat it down. "It's our turn!" They said together. They pulled out a large hand made galaxy blanket with a unicorn on it and a hooded blanket. "Mama made the material but we made the blanket." Naomi says Aerith smiled brightly "Wow thank you!" Jess was taking pictures of the gifts.

Semyaza held up and box. "From my parents." Aerith took it and opened it. Inside was 2 hand painted galaxy cups with her name on one of the handles and soap bars and smell goods. "Mhmm these smell so good! Thank you Sem!"

Oichi smiled as she placed boxes down near Aerith. She made her clothes such as a Harajuku galxay chiffon, and a pair of dark purple universe galaxy space print woman's boots. And a stuff animals such as a large stuff black and white strip cat. Aerith gasped and snuggled the gift "Aww this is so cute!"

"Do you mind if I go last?" Jayden asked Aerith. Aerith blinked and nodded. Azaya chuckled handed her a small box here from me" Aerith smiled and opened to se find a galaxy orb pendant. "aww thank you!" Azaya smiled at her. Zach carried a big box making her gasp "Oh grandpa what did you get me?!" Dawn giggled "it took him while to find the prefect one" Zach chuckled has Aerith was ripping the paper off only to gasp making Jess jump "What is it?" Jess looked and see's galaxy bedding set "Wow Zach! A galaxy bedding set!" Zach grinned.

Aerith jumped up and hugged him "Thank you! A new bedding set and I love it" Zach chuckled "Oh where Rose?" Jess asked "She's sick with a vampiric cold but she send her love" Aerith frowned "I hope she will be okay..." Chida handed her one "from me and the twins" Aerith smiled and opened to see a Galaxy Optical Illusion Space Lamp "Wow!" the twins giggled "It changed colors too" Miles says "Yeah!" Luna says. Ross stepped over to her "Here kiddo" Aerith lit up "Woo what did my godfather get me!" she opened it. Ross got her a 3D Milky Way ceiling sticker, purple galaxy curtains, and a dream catcher. "Thank you!" Jess chuckled "nice gifts Ross"

From Danni, Frank, and Zane she got a bean bag chair and a galactic moon lamp. Aerith was loving the gifts she was getting "Wow thank you!"

Jayden got up and got his gifts ready. He turned to Oichi who nodded. He gave Aerith a purple box. She opened it and saw a beautiful crystal space galaxy rose. Aerith's eyes widen "Jayden..."

"Look closer in the box." He says. She blinks and spots a smaller black box. He took hold of the rose and box as Aerith took the smaller one. She opened and saw a black ring with three opal crystals. Her eyes widen " a ring...?"

Jayden rubbed his head. "With mom's permission, I used three entle beads for the crystals. So now you can teleport to three places of your choosing... so that way we can spend more time together." Aerith smiled and hugged him kissing him on the lips. Jess's and Oichi's eyes sparkled and took pictures. Azaya and Bella grinned, Klaus sighed. Michael was frowning slightly "alright enough with the kissing" Deacon chuckled "what's wrong angel boy? Don't like it?" Michael bites his lip "shut up" he hissed.

Jayden and Aerith parted and he took the ring. "I'll one of the locations to Xacron. The ring will always teleport you home so you don't have to worry about setting it. When you figure out your other two locations, let me know and I'll set it up."

After present's was cake time, everyone was in the diving room and a blind fold was over Aerith's eyes has Delica came out with the cake, it was a black galaxy unicorn cake. Jess and Oichi where smiling at the cake taking pictures of it. Delica putting the cake down, she put purple 1 and 6 candles down and lit them up. Jess and Oichi nodded to Jayden who took of the blind fold and Aerith's eyes widen at the cake "Oh my ... god...!" Everyone chuckled at her "No one is to sing..." she flushed "I'm not a kid anymore..." Jess laughed "alright hunny, go on" Aerith smiled and blow out her candles. Oichi and the girls clapped. "Birthday cake!" Alisha says smiling.

After cake, everyone was cleaning up but Danni, Dawn and Delica where sitting down relaxing rubbing their tummies. Aerith had stepped outside to take a breath. Smiling she looked up at the sky '16... already' she closed her eyes then suddenly hear noises and her eyes snapped open, her eyes widen has she was in the bright clouds in the sky 'what the...?' she looked down and she was floating in the sky, gasping loudly in shock. Then she noticed something, she turned to see something went into clouds she frowned but looked up to see something that chocked her. Angels and Demons fighting, like a bog war "what the hell!" then out of the clouds a demon flew towards her making her gasp but arms went like they where hers and sword was in they. It was like she was in this person's point of view. The Demon's face was covered with a mask but they started to clash swords then falling down and down crashing to the earth falling into a crystal cavern. Images know out of body like she was watching a movie, showing the demon and angel girl who had a full set female angelic armor on and sword in her hand and the demon boy front of her with a sword and dashed to each other "Cure you demon!" the demon chuckled has his sword knocked hers out of her hands kicked her down, she gasped and he crouched down with his sword "afraid angel?" the angel growled "Never!" the demon chuckled down at her but dropped the sword and leaned down kissing the angel, the angel girl struggled but end up kissing him back. Aerith's eyes widen at them feeling something with in her.

Inside Jayden was walking to the back door to check on Aerith, before he could look "Jayden" he turned to see Jess and Oichi step to him "Jayden we have a question to ask you..." "Okay?"

"you and Aerith haven't had intercourse, yet have you?" Jess asked. Jayden raised his eyebrow. "No... we haven't..."

"Well we just wanted to know, because... We are both not ready to be grandmothers yet..." Jayden ignoring this conversation making Jess and Oichi sigh at him. He looked out the door to see Aerith standing there looking up at the sky. 'What is she doing... '

Then the scene changed has she at first person few again, it was raining. Hearing groaning and her eyes shifted up to see Michael standing above her and blood ripped wings next to him. His hands where covered in blood a weak blood hand each up "Father... Please" Michael's eyes where blank and Aerith did not like this look on him but everything went dark making her eyes roll back and she collapsed on the ground. Jayden's eyes widen to see Aerith collapse and he rushed outside "Aerith!" Jess's and Oichi's eyes widen and followed him. Reaching her first, Jayden lifted her up carefully. Jess and Oichi reached them "What happen?" Jess asked "She collapsed..." Jayden says.

Jess frowned "Alright take her to her room, through the back stairs so no one sees don't want the others to panic" Jayden nodded to her and walked Aerith in the house. Jess frowned and sighs "Jess you know what happen don't you?" Jess nodded softly "it happen to me a lot... on my sixteen birthday I black out from past memories... Aerith is that age where her past memories are coming in... I need to talk to Michael... she might feel frighten of him..." Oichi hums okay. "Yeah, and then explain to Aerith on what's going on...I remember us being terrified everytime you blacked out like that. Since we didn't even know why at the time."

Around 11, everyone had left but Kaci, Ross and Azaya. Kaci was a fast asleep on the couch. Azaya was on the floor laying on large body pillow passed out.

Jess was in the kitchen Ross and Deacon, she had just told them of Aerith's past memories finally appearing. Deacon sighs softly "So Are you gonane kick Michael out know? Don't want Aerith to be frighten of him. One frighten look and I'll kill him..." Jess frowned "stop that and no I wont kick him out..." she looked out the window has she she's Michael outside on chair "me and him talked about this... we knew her past memories would appear around this age... he's nervous... he doesn't want Aerith to fear him... What I'm worried is that if Alexandria finally wakens and takes over Aerith's body and try's to kill him for what he did to her and demon lover..." Deacon huffed "let her" Jess bites her lip and grab the knife and stabbed in the hand pinning him to the table making his eyes widen and groan "FUCK!" Ross grinned with a chuckle "Ooo rare for you to lose your cool like that" Jess sighs "I'm sorry... I told you not to piss me off Deacon" Deacon pulled out the knife has he started to heal "Sorry... So godfather what are you gonna do if Aerith starts showing fear to Michael?" 'please say kill him!'

"Nothing. For one It ain't my call. Obviously, I could care less about Michael but it's not like he is going to hurt her. Secondly, Aerith is a strong and understanding girl and I'm sure once Jess sits and talks to her everything will clear itself up. The fear will be there but it's understandable after whatever she saw. That's the life of a reincarnation." Ross says.

The Jess's eyes widen and turned to see Damien standing there with Nubia next to him. "Damien..." Ross grinned "Yo! Haven't seen you in forever" Damien chuckled "Hello Jessica, sorry where late... I guess everyone is gone..." He pouted. Nubia shook her head but smiled "Jess!" Jess smiled has they hugged "Hey Nubia, how's your father Anubis?" "Oh he's good, he says hello" Nubia chuckled, Jess smiled "So you two are dating know?" Damien nodded "have been for couple of years, father was slightly upset because he wanted me and you to be together... but after couple of dates with Nubia I kind of fell for her" Nubia giggled and clinged to his arm "so Aerith sleeping?" Jess nodded "Her past memories game..." Damien linked "Oh my... Do you mind if I go put her gift in her room?" Jess blinked and Ross chuckled "you would have to get passed an over protective Hybrid in her room" Jess nodded "Jayden is still here, he wont leave until he knows she's alright" Damien's eyes widen "Jayden... one of Oichi's boys?" they nodded "So their dating know...?" They nodded again "I see well she's 16 know Jess better put her on a birth control" Jess sighs "Yes and Oichi already are going too, we are both not ready to be grandmothers yet" Deacon sighed and walked away.

Outside Michael sat on the chair with a deep sigh then sighed deeply "Brother why are you here?" Raphael chuckled and held up Angelic wine "came to have a drink" frowned "We haven't had a drink is millennium of years... you always like to have a drink with Lucifer more..." "I still do but, he is having to much fun in his domain at the moment. Don't want to ruin his good mood with mentioning your name. We might get another niece or nephew out of it." Raphael says laughing.

Then Gabriel landed down "Oh shut up brother and enjoy our company" Michael groaned "great you too? Who's next father?" Gabriel laughed "No he's busy up in heaven, there's excitement in heaven. Uriel is excited for her second grandchild, and we know what the gender is" has Raphael was pouring them the angelic wine. Michael blinked "Oh yeah? I already know I could see it.. so why are you two really... here?" he asked taking his wine glass, Gabriel sighed and taking his "we felt it.. a celestial half awakening... like memories appeared form beyond the veil" Michael frowned "Yeah... Aerith is getting her past memories from Alexandria... What if she starts to fear me...?" "Karma from your bad times brother. It will past but you knew this was coming. It's time to own it and settle it." Michael frowned and sip his wine 'Alexandria...' he though while hearing Gabriel laugh at Raphael over a some joke.

Inside, Jayden was laying next to Aerith who was still asleep. Her present where in a pile at the foot on her bed. He reached out and moved the hair form her face, she looked so peaceful and cute asleep.

Hearing a knock he looked to see Jess step in with Damien behind her "how is she? still sleep?" Jayden nodded and frowned at Damien who walked around the bed and put his hand over Aerith head it glowed slightly has Aerith's eyes fluttered open "Jay...?" "Hey, you got a visitor."

She turned to see Damien she smiled brightly at him "Damien!" Damien chuckled at her "well happy birthday, 16 already. Here for you" Aerith sat up and took it, reaching in the bag she took out a purple crystal cube. Her eyes widen "what is this...? I feel such magical energy from it" Jayden even could feel the magical aura from it.

Jess's eyes widen "Damien where did you get that...?" "Found in my father vault he told me to give it to Aerith... I could sense it was very magical" Aerith looked at it more "I don't know why but I feel like I know this thing... but why?" Jess looked Damien "how did you father get a Celestial cube?" Aerith blinked "A celestial cube...?" Damien shrugged "It was given to him by a fallen.. he wont tell me by who though so he's kept all these years..." Jess sighs but smiled "honey a celestial cube is cube that seals away celestial powers, that's why you can feel such magic coming from it, well it's not really magic it's more angelic to be honest..." Aerith blinked but smiled "'well it's a beautiful gift, thank you Damien" Damien chuckled "No problem well I want some cake!" Jess chuckled. "come on and Jayden if you want, you can sleep here" she said walking out with Damien.

Aerith smiled and put the cube on her nightstand and turned and face Jayden who was staring at her. Aerith flushed but reached up and ran her fingers through his hair "My birthday wish... Jay... kiss me..." He nods. "Alright then." He leans in and kisses her gently.

Weeks past and it was October 31st Halloween and Jess's birthday. At Dannis bar, she was going on 9 weeks. She planned to close the bar early tonight. She was getting everything ready for the night. There were a few people already in drinking. In the corner there was a man hidden from view, watching her.

In Xacron, there was a Halloween festival going on. The city was decorated with all sorts of Halloween decorations. Oichi was in the town square with Octavius and Rinko as they watched a musical performance practice of 'This is Halloween' for later tonight. Oichi was wearing a plunging neck lace panel high low dress. She clapped along with the people as the song went on. Her children were spread all over the square with their friends. So long as they made it back home before the night was over, she didn't mind them doing whatever they wanted. Octavius smiled softly at her as she enjoyed herself. Rinko noticed this with a hidden frown. Jess stepped over "Hey Oichi! Happy Halloween!" Jess was in a Harley Quinn rebirth cosplay with her hair being magical dyed black on her right side.

"Hi Jess. Happy Halloween and Happy birthday. Are you enjoying the festivities? It's way bigger than last year. I'm even shocked they put so much effort into it." She clapped as the performers finished practice. Jess chuckled and clapped also "Yeah I'm liking it, it so funn here. My kids went off, Klaus most likely went to look for Naomi and Aerith went to go to look for Jayden"

Oichi chuckled. "Marcellus is with Alisha. He has the cutest crush on her and it's so adorable! Though his manners can be better." She then frowned. "I've been having trouble with Tabitha, Yaris mother. I've heard from some that she keeps harassing Takara about her relationship with Yaris. That woman. She wanted Yaris to be with one of the twins but I shot that down quick. She's a real piece of work. Takara wants to handle it on her own though so I'll respect her wishes for now" Ebony walked over wearing classic cat women movie cosplay outfit "Auntie.. I lost them..." Jess blinked "Well go out by the dance floor and see if you can find them" Ebony nodded "okay!" she walked off. Oichi chuckled "I didn't see her at Aerith's birthday party "Oh she was with her grandmother spending time with Ashtaroth is good for her"

In the square, Ayden, Kaleb, and Jayden were on the roof of the building. They were helping a few people set up their decorations before the night fully started. Jayden glanced over at Ayden. He had been acting distant lately. He stopped coming to their training session and he had been skipping out on his anger management classes. The word had yet to reach Oichi about but she probably already knew. Kaleb sighs out. "Man... you both are lucky..." They looked at him. "You both got girls on your arms and you did it effortlessly." Ayden chuckle. "It's cuz you're a nerd brother. You keep your nose in a book at darn day. What girl would fall for you?" Kaleb frowned. "Shut up." Jayden sighs. "You will find someone one day Kaleb. You will find a girl...or boy...that will make you happy." Kaleb blushed. "Thanks Jay..." Jayden smiled at him. "No problem."

Naomi, Alisha, Dimitri, and Marcellus was watching a small music performance and were dancing. The were dressed up as Mario and Luigi with Naomi as Mario and Alisha as Luigi. Dimitri sat on a bench to watch as the twins danced together. Marcellus was looking around in awe. "So this is what people do on Halloween?" He saw a few people dressed up as demons. They were laughing and chatting as they walked by. "Humans pretending to be something they Aren't?" Alisha grabbed him and put him in the middle of her and Naomi. "Come on Cellus! Dance with us!" "Dance?" "Yeah silly! Just move your arms and stuff. Never dance before?" "I never saw a need to do it..." The twins smiled. "Then just copy us."

Dimitri chuckled as he watched Marcellus tried to copy the girls dancing. It was a bit awkward but soon he got the hang of it bit by bit and was now dancing along side them with a smile on his face.

Aerith walking around and smiled at the stands everything looks amazing, she was wearing a Love live Minami Kotori Raccoon Animal Awaken Cosplay with black half heeled boots. Klaus next to her was looking around "Where are they?" Aerith giggled "there here somewhere little brother" then Klaus's ears twitched and he turned and he grinned and disappeared in his speed. Aerith blinked and turned frowning "Really now... Leaving me alone..." "you lost?" she turned and smiles to see Jayden. "Your lucky your walking by the house we are working on." He says pointing to the roof, where Kaleb and Ayden was sitting. They were hanging up ghost shape lights.

By the girls, Klaus appeared next to Naomi "Naomi!" he wrapped arms around her and danced with her "I love your outfit!" Naomi giggles. "I like yours to. I don't know who you are supposed to be but daddy loves steampunk stuff!" Klaus pouted "It's Link! From legend of Zelda! Steampunk style"

Alisha chuckles as she and Marcellus danced. She then spotted Takara walking towards them. She was wearing a queen bee outfit with wings and a crown. "Hi sis!" Alisha says waving. Takara smiled. "Mind if I join you?" She says dancing next to her. "Where is Yaris?" Takara frowned. "... with his mother. He had to leave... so I'll spend some time with you guys okay?" Alisha giggles. "Okay!"

Semyaza was at a stand getting some food with Tozrith. "So I was thinking, we do the hay ride, then the mirror house, and then the haunted house. By that time it should be night and we can go scare some people." Semyaza chuckled. "We scare people every year." "I know but it's fun right?" Semyaza nodded. He puts his hand arm over Semyaza shoulder. "Great! So why change our historic night when it works every year." Semyaza laughs. "Fine, you win." Tozrith grins. "Your angel side adores me. Let's get this show on the road!"

Jess was having a bad feeling "Oichi... I feel something is off..."

"Such as?" Oichi asked. "I don't know I just doo..." She said looking around. Then her eyes widen to see someone she didn't expect to see disappear into a crowed "Oichi... its Darcaniea..." Oichi frowned and sighed. "A face I don't really want to see in my kingdom..."

Ebony was looking for Klaus and Aerith, frowning 'where are they?' "Ebony" Ebony's eyes widen and turned to see her mother standing there in a Sexy Red Victorian Corset Skirt Set with red and black heels "Mom...?" Darcaniea looked at her "Ebony..." Ebony gulped "How... how did you find me...?" Darcaniea "What you think I didn't know your father hid you with my enemy? Really how stupid do you think I'am, know then come home with me" Ebony frowned "N-No... I wanna stay with aunt Jess!" Darcaniea narrowed at her "what? I'm your mother! You will come with me!" Ebony biters her lip "No! I'm happy here! Leave me alone!" Darcaniea growled and reached making Ebony's eyes widen but Darcaniea backed up when a metal hammer in the ground hard that it echoed making most people stop. Darcaniea groaned "Really taking you outfit far are you? Trying to be Harley Quinn?" Jess narrowed at her "get out Xarcon you are not welcome here!" people started to whisper and backing up. Witches where staring at Darcaniea with widen eyes "Is she a dark witch...?!" "Yeah.. she looks like Queen Jess though..."

Darcaniea grinned and laughed "What you think you can keep my daughter and call her your own?! You took her from me and took my demon! You had Lucifer take him to hell! Now I want nothing more then to skin you alive!" Ebony was hiding behind Jess "I said leave before I do something I don't wanna do, I'm not in the mood for you..." she said as her eyes glowed. Darcaniea frowned and saw Oichi walking over, by herself, with a calm yet angry expression. Her eyes flicked back and forth from white to blue. "I will not leave without my daughter!" she said rushing at Jess, Jess stood there narrowing at her ready but suddenly the aura around everyone changed as Darcaniea was stopped in mid run. Everyone around her stop like time had stopped. All but the witches and Oichi who were not affected by it.

Aerith frowned looking around "Time stopped..." She looked at Jayden he was frozen she frowned at this.

Marcellus frowned. "How annoying..." Klaus frowned "a time spell? Time magic is rare and risky who the hell did this?!" Over by Semyaza he felt a time spell hit him, but it didn't affect him. His body was covered in a thing trim of line making him look at his body. 'Wow. What is this?'

Ebony's eyes widen "Grandma..." Jess's bites her lip and the witches around felt their bodies shake. Phoenix came out of the portal wearing black dress, black and red veil hood and black heels with red deep lipstick "Jessica, sorry about my troubled daughter... she just misses her daughter" Jess frowned and put her hand up making Oichi stop "Oichi stay back!" "I will be fine Jess. Do not worry about me." Oichi says. She had already stop when the spell happened.

Jess narrowed at Phoenix "Leave now Phoenix" Jess warned her, the witch's eyes widen "did she say phoenix...?"one whispered. Phoenix chuckled "Of course I do apologize and happy birthday Queen of the Witches" she said in a mocking manner as Markth stepped out of the portal and grabbed Darcaniea pulling her into the portal, Phoenix gave one last look at Jess "One day everything around you will turn into decay and you can't stop it" she grinned and backed up into the portal and it disappeared has time returned. Jess turned to Ebony who was shaking "Ebony hun calm down" Ebony frowned "She knew I was with you... How...?" Jess frowned and looked at Oichi who was walking over and then back at Ebony "it seems that a spy has slipped somewhere... Ebony just calm down and go find the girls okay? She won't be back" Ebony frowned and nodded walking away. Jess frowned "Phoenix has been keeping taps on Ebony they knew she was with me... and even here"

"Of course, they have. They wouldn't let Ebony slip away like that. Prime example." Oichi pointed to a Raven that was already flying away. It disappeared like fog. "Valeriea's raven. We are always watched. Not once have they truly taken their eyes off anyone. It would be unwise to think that they let anything slip by them." Jess frowned "Fucken dark witches..."

She walked by Jess and saw her people going into disarray and panic. She closes her eyes. "Everyone, please, calm down." She says. As she did this a warm breeze fazed through the city square and brushed by everyone. They felt a warm and calm touch as their worries started to disappear. "Do not fret my people. That was simply nothing but a minor nuance, do not let that small disturbance ruin your night. Please enjoy yourself as we do every year." Her people smiled at her as she opened her eyes and smiled back. "Now go on an enjoy yourself with no worries." Her people clapped and cheer before they went back to festival.

Oichi sighs as she hid a frown. 'It looks like I'll have to use my plan B sooner then I thought...' She turned back to Jess. "Well, let's not let this spoil our fun. Let's find something to do to celebrate your birthday." Jess nodded "What I need is a drink a nice harley quinn themed drink!" Oichi laughed. "I'm sure we can find something around here for you."

In Ravenswood, Hours went by into the night and Danni was cleaning up the bar. She had message Frank that she was done and he was coming to pick her up soon. She was so busy trying to clean but she failed to see someone walking up to the bar. "Are you closed already?" Danni jumped slightly. She turned to see a man in a dark brown coat and a hat over his head. "Yes...Sorry but I close on Halloween night for personal reasons." "Ah, that's to bad." He stood up. "I was hoping for one drink." "We will be open tomorrow so come back then if you want." He chuckled. "So kind of you. One more thing before I go. I found something I think someone dropped." Danni walks to him. "Ugh, someone is always leaving something. I'll put it in the lost and found."

A smirk came to the mans face as he suddenly grabbed Danni. Her eyes widen as he took his hat off. "Y-You! Your..." "It's Xavier my little wolf. I told you that I was interested in you." He held up a dark purple crystal. "A lovely gift from the dark witch. It hides my presence from all." Danni tried to snatch away from him, but he pulled her in and forced a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widen as she felt her body go stiff. Her eyes went empty and she passed out. Xavier chuckled as he licked his lip as a purple ooze liquid feel off his tongue. "Now, let's have a little fun." He placed the crystal in his pocket, and it erased both his and Danni's scent and presence. A portal opened and he walked through it chuckling.

At Frank's house, Zane laughed, him and Frank where shooting paint ball guns outside at pumpkins "Wow dad I didn't know you will let me do this!" Frank chuckled "well your mother gave me the approval, keep shooting" Zane grinned and held up the paint ball gun and started to shoot the pumpkin. Frank chuckled then his eyes widen and turned, Danni's presence was completely gone "Zane... stop..." zane didn't hear him and kept shooting the pumpkin "ZANE!" his voice made Zane stop and turn around "WHAT?!" he frowned at his dad's face "Dad...?" "Your... mother... her presence... just disappeared..." Zane's eyes widen in disbelief.

Over by Aerith and Jayden "you alright...?" Jayden nodded "what happen?" Aerith frowned "I don't know some time stop spell... I since mom's power too... She was not happy but auntie Oichi said that everything is alright" "It mom said its alright, then its alright. No need to worry about things out of our control." Jayden says.

Aerith sighs softly "It sucks that Azaya at home with her parents" she looked around and smiled "Jayden there selling pudding cups! Halloween theme!" she said dragging him over.

Jess sipped her drink "Mhmmm!" she did get her black and red themed Harley quinn cocktail "Oh this is so good!" Oichi laughed. "I aim to please my sis. Have as many as you please." Just then her beads turned bright red. She looks down and frowned at it. "That's odd..." Jess looked at her bracelet. "Emergency maybe?"

Oichi clicked her beads. "SIS!" Zane yelled. Oichi had to cover one of her ears from how long he was yelling. "Zane stop yelling. I have sensitive hearing..." Oichi says rubbing her ears. "Y-You have to come back to Ravenswood! Like now! Right NOW!" He says in a panic. Oichi frowned. "Zane calm down. What's going on? Did something happen?" "Yes! No...Yes! I don't know! It's mom! We can't find her! Dad can't sense her and I can't pick up her scent!" Jess's eyes widen "what?!"

Oichi took in a sharp breath. In her hand, the glass she was drinking from, suddenly shattered into pieces making people jump. "Okay Zane..." Oichi says. "I'll there right away." She hangs up and sighs out. She got up and called Octavius. "Tavis? I'm going to Ravenswood I'll be back so please watch the kids." "Yes my lady." Oichi grips her fist. It's clear that she was angry, but it was hard to see it. She got her beads ready for transport. Jess stood up forgetting about her drink "I'm coming with you, Ravenswood is my territory after all" "Mmmhh..." Oichi says as her beads lit up. Both she and Jess were teleported to Ravenswood.

At the bar, Frank and Zane were there looking around trying to find something to led them to Danni. The room lit up and Oichi and Jess appeared. "Sis!?" Zane says. Oichi looked around. She indeed couldn't catch Danni's scent but, something else was lingering. She frowned and walked to the bar. Jess looked around "Mhmm I still sense her aura here..."

Oichi ran her fingers on the bar counter. "Sis what are you doing? We need to find mom! NOW! We can't find anything here and..." "Hush Zane." Oichi says in a calm yet chilling demeanor. It sent a chill down Zane's spine and he stopped talking. Frank pulled him away "Zane let her and Jess so there thing"

Oichi's eyes scan the bar, her nose couldn't pick up Danni but their was a scent here that all wolves know very well. She stopped and looked down closely at a drop of purple liquid. She held up her bracelet. "Rex, I need your assistance." Rex appeared on the other side of the counter. "What can I do for you my lady?" "It's small but scan this drop of liquid and compare it to medical data banks of every herb you can find." Rex nodded and started his scan. Jess looked out to the back at Oichi "Something isn't right.. no other aura but Danni's... only one thing for this is..." Frank bites his lip "something that blocks aura"

Jess smirked "Well everyone, lets the camera's" she looked at frank and nodded "Rex patch into the camera's"

From her bracelet a feed from the camera's played but there was nothing on it. Jess frowned. "Nothing..." Jess sighs. "Why don't you use rewind here and see what happen, you don't need aura for that." Jess blinked. "Oh yeah, Oichi do you mind."

Oichi wasn't listening as she waited for Rex's results. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated deeper then she's every done before. Around her feet her aura claws slipped through the cracks of the floor making their way through the whole bar. A thin blue aura line surrounded her body. Something was there. "It's...hard to detect..." She opened her eyes. They were glowing blue. Through her eyesight, using her aura she could faintly see something disoriented in front of the bar. "There..." She reached out and tried to touch it but as soon as she did, she was hit by a wave of dark magic. She got pushed back into the wall. The shelves and bottles came crashing down on top of her. "Sis!" Zane ran to her. Jess's and Frank eye's widen "Oichi!"

Where she touched, Jess and Frank could see the disoriented rip as it started to grow and open. Jess's eyes widen and glowed "rip in the universe... My, my..." Jess stepped over Frank frowned "Wait Jess..." Jess put her hand through the rip has her lacrima glowed "looks like you found a very amazing clue Oichi" Frank stepped over "we gonna go in there and get Danni?" Jess pulled her hand back "you will not, me and Oichi will"

"Just...you..." They heard Oichi say. They turned to see that Zane had help pushed the shelves off of her. She was soaked in bottles of liquor, but she was holding her chest. Blood slipped through her fingers. "The wound that witch made in my chest was reopen. I can't heal it right now so you will have to go through..." Zane bit his lip. "Oichi..." 'That magic. It feels like Valeriea's but it's different somehow.' Oichi says to herself. Jess frowned "Alright Oichi, stay here"

Jess looked back at the portal and walked through. When she did it snapped shut. "At least we may know who took mama..." Zane frowned at this. Frank nodded to him.

When Jess step through the portal she frowned as she looked around. The poral led back to the front of the bar. "A loop...it sent me right back here." She sighs as she heads back into the bar. Opening the door "It's loop! Don't go through!"

"Still no lead..." Oichi says holding her chest. Jess rushed over and knelled down "Oichi you alright?" "I'll be fine...I think. Did you close the rift? If it doesn't lead us to mama, then there is no point of keeping it open right?" She sighs out as she felt herself finally starting to heal slowly. Jess stood up "No but I will" she said stepping over to the rift putting her hands up has her lacrima glowed and the edges of the rif glowed blue and jess was moving her hands has it was closing with her hand movement. Oichi frowns. "Mama...where did you go..."

In the forest of spiders, there was a large abandon castle that sat in the middle of a lake. The residents over the forest never touched it so it was left to just wash away with the times. Inside this castle in a room surrounded by dark purple walls, Danni was laying on the bed out cold. Her ankle was chain to the bed.

A door opened and then slammed closed, waking Danni from her slumber. "...Frank..." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around her eyes widen as she remembered what happened. She heard a chuckled and looked to see Xavier sitting in a couch with a glass of wine in his hand. "I see you are awake, Danni."

Danni growled at him. "You will release me! When my husband and my daughter realized what you did you will pay for this!" Xavier got up, putting his glass down. "You may be right, or not...but until then I plan to have my own fun." Using his speed, he pins Danni down on the bed, cuffing her wrist and her other leg. He smirked as one of his hand ran down her cheek, down to her breast, and then stopped at her stomach. "With child I see. It's a shame. I wanted to impregnate you myself but for some reason you were off limits." He started to tear her clothes off, leaving her only in her panties. "Tonight I slipped through and decided why not claim you now. Ever since that first meeting, I've dreamed of nothing but this day." He reaches out and rubs her cheek. Danni bares her fangs and tries to bite him, but he moves away. "Don't you dare touch me! I'll kill you myself when I break free!" She tried breaking free from the chains, but her body felt numb and weak.

"I love a woman with a fire in them." He laughed and walked to the wall. He rubbed it. "For a short while, this will prevent us from being detected. I'm sure once that demon wakes up he will come and stop my fun." He pressed a stone in and it shook and flipped. Danni's eyes widen in horror as she saw a wall full of torture tools. Xavier picked up a knife. "They say that Wolves are known for their healing factor and durably but what happens when someone halts that ability?" He turned and a twist smile came to his face. "Before I completely make you mine. I wish to test some theories on you my sweet wolf. Don't worry, for now I'll make sure to stay away from your stomach but in due time it won't matter ahaha. I've long for a heir and I think you will be the perfect one to make that happen."

At Kaci and Ross's, Kaci was numming on a blood popsicle, the door bell rang and ross got up with the candy bowl and walked over to the front door, opening there trick or treats of kids "trick or treat!" they smiled at him. He put candy in their bags.

Then hearing Kaci scream made the kids jump "Ross!" Ross sighed "happy Halloween kids be safe" they nodded has he closed the door and walked over to the living room, Kaci was frowning at the window there was an egg on the outside window "someone is egging our windows!" he said has more eggs hit their window. Then Azaya came down "Mom! Dad! There's eggs being thrown at my window!" she said coming down as more eggs hit their windows. Kaci was freaking out "Don't tell me it's those demons again!?" then soundly a rock went through the window making Kaci and Azaya scream, it almost hit Kaci in the stomach, but Ross pulled him out of the way. Azaya gasped "Mom!" she rushed over; Kaci was shaking "What the hell...?!"

Ross frowned and walked outside. The demons who saw him tried to make a run from it but it was in vain as flames surrounded them. Ross closed the door behind him and walked to them with his hands in his pockets. "Normally I don't care what you idiots do but you are taking it to far now. You should know that I don't give a damn if your kids. You will burn all the same." His flames got hotter and covered their mouths from screaming. "You dare come to my house and throw shit at my family. I am still your prince and I take this as a breach of treason and your punishment will be death."

Beside him a dark shadow appeared, and his hell hound appeared. It looked like a normal black dog, but it was clear to any demon that once Ross summoned his dog it was the end for them. The dog growled and started to bare its fangs. "I haven't fed him in a few years. I bet he would love a fresh meal."

Azaya used some of her magic to fix the windows and clean them. "Mom you alright?" Kaci nodded and sat down "I dropped my ice pop..." Azaya blinked and chuckled and walked over to the freezer, getting one she walked back over to Kaci "Here mom" Kaci smiled and started to eat it. Hear the front door opened Azaya looked at Ross walked back in "did you kill them?" she asked has Rhys walked in behind him with blood all over his mouth. She blinked "Rhys?! You haven't summon him for awhile" Kaci blinked and frowned "he's getting blood all over the floor" Rhys walked over to Kaci and nudged his stomach softly "wow be careful there bud" Kaci chuckled. "I'll clean the mess up." Ross says sighing.

Azaya chuckled and walked over then knelled down "here there boy" his tail wagged happy at Azaya "lets get you cleaned and you can sleep with me tonight, daddy you can keep him out for a while?" Dema on her cat tree looked like she was frowning with ears, she meowed and jumped. Azaya chuckled "Dema you can sleep daddy and mama tonight" she put her ears behind her head and narrowed at Rhys, Ross sighed and picked up Dema "There, there darling no need to be threaten by him" he sat placing her next to Kaci. Azaya chuckled "Well come on boy lets get you cleaned, and you hang out with me!" Rhys wagged his tail and followed Azaya up the stairs. Kaci sighs softly "Ross I hope he didn't leave a mess where people will find and freak out... You know Jess's rule... about killing..."

"Please, Rhys don't leave bodies, trails, scent, of anything he eats. He's like a black hole of hell. He sucks them up and no one will know the difference." He sits down. "Have you ever considering moving temporarily until Hannibal is born. If I wasn't here this could have ended in a worst way. They would have gotten bolder and done something to you three." Kaci frowned "move...? Why...?"

Ross scratches his head. "The demons will keep harassing you and Azaya and I doubt my title has anymore meaning to some. Sure, I have the official title but eventually it will be ignored, and I'll be a target as well, not that I'm worried about myself or anything. To them the only children my father has is Marie and Marcellus. I don't want our son to go through what Azaya is going through now. Sure I can put a barrier over our home and over us but it won't change the danger that you are constantly in...It's a worrisome issue. I've been constantly thinking about." Kaci frowned and looked down at his ice pop "I've been thinking of moving to be honest... Can we bunk at my uncles for a while then? Until we find a house?" "Yes, I want us to really think about not only ourselves but our children as well. I'm tired of Azaya being rejected just because of who I loved and married..." He leans back in the chair. "Demons are such fickle creatures."

A week went by and it was now November 6th, a Monday, Danni was still missing and there were no clues to find her. Frank and Zane searched day and night for her but could find nothing. Learning of his daughter's disappearance, Ronnie could not sit still and was also looking for her.

In Xacron, Oichi was faring no better. The liquid that she found in the bar didn't come up anywhere in Rex's data base. It was frustrating and it was making her angry. She was in Julian's work lab. For the 8th time they were going over the liquid she found. Rex was scanning as much as he can. Oichi was pacing back and forth. "Why would they take my mom? She shouldn't even be on their target list. They have taken it to far! Its my mother and my baby brother or sister!" Oichi yelled as she punched a wall, creating a crater. She breathes out heavily until they flashed white. She calmed down and looked at Julian. "We will find her my lady. Terry is as equally angry with this and he has not stopped looking. None of us had and we won't.

Oichi sits down. "I'm worried about Frank and Zane to. I hope they are getting enough sleep and are eating. Jess said she hasn't seen either of them in a week...I track Zane through his beads, but it still makes me worried." Julian looked at her. "Lady Danni's bracelet still isn't working?" "No, something is running interference. Rex can't make it through...she must be far away."

Just then Rex looked up. "Detected something unusual." Oichi got up and rush to the table. "What did you find?" "Mixed in the context of the liquid you found was protein crystals and a matrix of amino acid." I separated that context and saw that it was blocking me from what this liquid it." "Well?" Oichi asked as her heart sped up. "Its wolfbane my lady." Oichi frowned and sighed. "Okay...well there are number of places you can find that from...it doesn't give us any..." "I wasn't finished. The separated context, the structure that it makes is one of the strongest natural fibers of silk..."

"Silk?" Oichi asked. She hummed. "So, something that makes silk?" Rex pulled up a screen, I have that answer as well." He pulled a picture and Oichi looked at it. Her eyes widen and then darken. "I see..." "This is..." "No need Rex. I know what they are and where they are." Julian got up. "Lady Oichi please wait a second." Oichi glared at him making him shake. "Do not try to stop me." She stormed out of the room. Julian sat back in his seat and sighs out. "There is no stopping her I guess." Oichi walked angry to her room. She hit a bead. "Terrance meet me in the courtyard in 20 minutes." "Are you sure? I still have to clear out the..." "Now! Terrance. Do not make me repeat myself." "...Understood my lady..." Oichi growled as her eyes turned blue. The halls trembled in her anger. "I'll destroy them all..."

Jess walked up to Frank's house, she was worried about them. Then hearing a crashing making her eyes widen and rushed inside "Frank?! Zane?!" rushing in she finds Frank on the floor leaning against the couch and hugging his knee and a glass vase was shattered by the wall. Jess frowned and knelled down "Frank..." "I'm a worthless husband... I can't even find my wife I can't feel our bond... what if... What there dead...? What if my wife and unborn baby is dead...?" He started to tear. Jess held him "Frank there not dead... I know there aren't, I can feel it with me... Manon is telling me that they are alive... where's zane?" "in the woods..." Frank teared "I want her in my arms... I want my danni..." "Shhh I know..."

Terrance landed in the courtyard where Oichi was waiting. She was now wearing A white corset with long white sleeves, a blue velvet undershirt and hood that connected to a short cape, a long white and blue pants and a white slash in the middle. She had a bag in her hand and was waiting. "My lady. What has happened?" "I know where my mother is." Terrance eyes widen. "Where?" Oichi growls at him making him take a step back. "In the forest of spiders." "The...what...that's impossible." "Terrance, I swear on everything that I am, if they allowed my mother to be hidden, I will burn that forest down. I put that forest under my protect because Valeriea was using them to feed her own powers, but I will NOT tolerate this betrayal. Do I make myself clear!" Terrance drops to a knee. "You do my lady. I promise you. If that is the truth, I had no idea. I promise you that. If it is your wish, I will gladly burn the forest myself."

Oichi narrowed her eyes at him. "Take me there. My mother is waiting." Terrance shivered at her cold tone. He quickly transformed into his dragon form. Oichi jumped on his head and he flew off to the forest of spiders.

In the castle, Screams were heard out of Danni's room as Xavier tortured her. He chuckled putting down a bloody tool. He picked up a notebook and wrote something in it. "I'm impressed. Back in my days a person would have died two days into my methods." He licked Danni's blood off his fingers. "Very good" One the bed, Danni was in and out of consciousness. Her healing factor was slowed down, so she was covered in many cuts, bruises, and piercing marks. Her blood stain the bed sheets and the floor around the bed. Xavier would cut her, brake bones, and do other sickening things to her and see how long it took to heal only to do it all over. The only spot so far that wasn't marked was her stomach. As promised Xavier didn't touch her stomach.

"You've lost a bit of blood but don't worry, I won't let you die. I can't say for your child though. It may not survive but no need to fear. We can also make more." He picked up another tool. "Let's move on, shall we?" Danni's bit her lip as Xavier started to cut into her skin all over again. She screamed out hoping that Frank would find her.

The forest of spiders was at least a three-day journey normally but for Terrance it was only a few hours or so. They made it to the forest with time to spare. They landed in the middle. Oichi slid off of Terrance who stayed in his dragon form. He then let out a loud roar that echo the forest. It reached the castle. Xavier frowned. "Ah, looks like our time is up..." He put his tools down and grabbed a rag to clean his hands. "Well, I guess I should leave you a parting gift. He started to undo his shirt and unbuckle his pants. Danni tried to glare at him, but she couldn't even lift her body. Xavier chuckled. "Still trying to fight, how lovely. Keep that fire spirt as I am claiming you." He unchains her legs and got in between them. "Yes, what a wonder view. I will enjoy every second with you."

In the forest, Oichi frowned seeing none of the Arachnes come out. "Are they in hiding or...were they killed off?" Terrance looked down and blew out smoke, signaling her to get on. Oichi sighs and jumped back on top of him. Terrance lifted off the ground and turned to the direction of a lake. He flew towards it and Oichi could see a castle over it. She growled. "Mama. I'm coming for you."

At Frank's Jess's commutation beads started to beep. Without her touching it, Rex appeared out anyways. "Emergency announcement. It is to be believe that a location has been found for where Lady Danni is being held." Jess and Frank looked at the bracelet and she tapped it.

"Location is the forest of spiders; however exact location is not confirmed. Lady Oichi is already there with Terrance in tow." Jess's eyes "forest of spiders..." Frank growled and walked outside, Jess followed him "ZAAAAAAANNNNEEE!" A few moments later a depressed Zane came walking over. "What..."

"Your mother, Oichi found her get your angelic armor on I hope you finished making it" then he turned to Jess who chuckled and snapped her fingers has her witch outfit appeared on her "Let's go kill some spider scum"

Back in the forest, just as Xavier was about to take Danni, a portal opened out and Orochi stepped out. He frowned at the scene. "Xavier...your fun is over. The witch wants you to return." Xavier frowned. "I'm about to get to the best part. You can watch if you like." Danni looked at Orochi and her eyes widen. "Y-You..." Orochi frowned looked at Danni's damaged body. He held up his arm and it transformed into a serpent. It wrapped around Xavier and slammed him into the wall. "I said enough. I told you that this woman was off limits and yet you touched her anyways. If that woman didn't need you I would kill and eat you myself. Your done here." Danni couldn't believe what she was hearing right now.

Xavier sighs. "Fine you win. Let me go you monster." Orochi frowned dropping him. "Get in." He says. Xavier walked to the poral until they heard roar. Xavier chuckled. "They are here." The castle shook as Terrance landed on top of it. "I guess they can't blow it up since they don't know where she is." Orochi sighs and his serpent arm destroyed a wall to the room. It allowed the scent of Danni's blood to freely reach Oichi's nose.

Up top, it hit Oichi hard as her anger showed. "Knock this damn roof off now!" She demands. Terrance lifts up and with a swipe of his tail he smacked the roof off the castle. Oichi then dropped down directly into the room. Her eyes widen in horror at the sight of Danni. "M-Mom!?" In her shock she walked right past Xavier and Orochi. "Mama..." Danni smiled at her. "Oichi...you found me..." Oichi tears up.

Xavier smirked and started to laugh. "A bittersweet meeting. If you wouldn't have found us I'm sure..." He didn't have a chance to finish before Oichi moved so fast to where none of them could follow her movements. Xavier's eyes widen as he felt something piece his chest. He looked down to see Oichi back in front of glaring at him full of anger and hate. The piercing feeling, he felt was her arm ripping through his chest and out the back. "You will die." She said in a low tone. Xavier coughed off blood. "I-Interesting...maybe next time...I'll kidnap you." Oichi held her hand ready to collect his head but was stopped by a serpent. Xavier was removed from her arm and tossed into the portal.

Oichi directed her anger toward Orochi. "Who are you!? Do you wish to die in his place!?" She says darkly. Orochi chuckled. "Killing me will make things more difficult for everyone else." He held her steady with more of his serpents. "I am Orochi." Oichi growls. 'The one who marked me...' Aura claws appeared from behind Oichi, but more serpents appeared out and blocked them easily. Orochi walked up to her. Danni frowned. She wanted to help and tell Oichi to run but she didn't have the energy to even speak. Orochi wrapped his serpents around Oichi's waist she struggled to get away getting angrier. "Unhanded me!" She yelled. She looked up to call for Terrance but Orochi grabbed her face and pulled it back down. "You don't remember me yet, but you will." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled him close. "You will be mine my love." Oichi eyes widen. "What did you say!? The only love in my life is my husband! Now get the hell off of me!" Orochi frowned at that and kissed her. Oichi struggled but she couldn't get away. It wasn't until something in her mind click.

In her mind she remembered being in a field of flowers. The man that she always sees in her dreams, the one who kept calling out to her. It became clearer on who he was, as the kiss went on. Tears came to Oichi's eyes as she finally turned her head breaking the kiss. Orochi licked his lips and grabbed her face to kiss her again.

"TERRANCE!" She finally yelled out. Orochi frowned and looked to see Terrance dropped down in his human form now, with the look of murder on his face. He clawed his serpents off of Oichi. "Grabbed you mother and get out now!" He yelled glaring at Orochi.

Oichi shook the serpents off her and ran to Danni. She broke the chains that were holding her wrist. She wrapped her in the bloody blanket and picked her up. "I got you mama. Hold on." She jumped up through the broken ceiling. Orochi was about to go after her until Terrance kicked him through the wall past his open portal, that closed. Terrance went after him.

Oichi jumped down to ground and ran off with Danni in her arms. She crossed the bridge and headed into the woods. "It feels weird...to be carried by my daughter..." Danni mumbles out. "Hush mom. Save your energy. You lost a lot of blood." Oichi reached the middle of the woods only to be grabbed by something. She stopped and looked around to see the trees covered in webs. Humanoid Spiders started to appear, surrounding her. "You all...please tell me that you didn't betray my trust..." They didn't answer her as they got closer to her. Oichi sighs as she wrapped Danni in her aura. She took steps back to a large tree and lays Danni down. "I'll be right back mama. My aura will keep you safe until I'm done with these idiots. Oichi turned around to the Arachnes. "You all have made a bad mistake." The launched at her. Danni frowned. She felt so useless watching her daughter fight off the spiders alone. 'F-Frank...help her...please help...' Her vision got blurry. "Frank..." has she said that she saw white wings float down by her, she smiled "My angel..." she passed out.

Frank, Zane, and Michael who was caring Jess landed down, Zane was right away attacked spiders. Jess snapped her fingers has lightning bolts hit some. Michael was spearing some. Frank looked in Horror "DANNI!" he rushed over, Jess frowned and can sense Orochi. Michael can sense him to "Lady Jess please do" he didn't finish has Jess jumped up with her magic. Michael sighed but looked at Frank "Oichi please let me put her in an angelic healing barrier please?!" Oichi kicked a spider away as she released her aura barrier around Danni. "I don't care what you do! Heal my mother!" She yelled as she cut down a spider with her claws. Frank put the angelic barrier around her, then suddenly a spider jumped at her only for a quick light spear appeared behind him making him turn to see his mother in her angelic armor. Frank smiled "MOM!" Uriel smiled "I'm here my son, me and Raphael" she nudged up, and frank looked up to see Raphael landing down spearing spiders.

Terrance and Orochi where staring each other down. "Get out of my way dragon, unless you wish to be devoured." "Not a chance, not until Oichi has gotten far from you." They both glared at each other.

Jess landed on the edge of the destroyed wall and frowned at them "Terrance leave, Oichi needs protection I wish to speak with Orochi alone please" Terrance frowned at her and then sighs. He spread his dragon wings and flew off. Orochi had a blank expression as he looked at Jess. Jess smiled "I'm not gonna fight you, if I did well" she chuckled and her lacrima glowed "I might just up erasing your entire existence all thought that wouldn't be a bad idea to honest after all, you plotted with Valeriea, took Oichi's soul. Marked her where she's been having pains know, answer me this question "Why Oichi?"

"Before that, let's get something straight. You or Manon or whatever you are, need to come up with another threat. 'Erasing' someone's existence doesn't scare many people including me. I welcome death every day. If you wish to erase me then erase me. All that will do is welcoming in more evil. With all I have seen you or rather Manon should know that this world can't be balance without evil." He kept his blank expression. "Since you think you know everything, I'll correct you on something else, I did not plot anything with that witch. She broke me out of my prison. I had no contact with the outside world so there is no way I would have known she'd come. You'd think Lucifer would allow me to have any contact whatso ever? With all the wonderful evil deeds I've done." Jess frowned at him "Then why Oichi's soul?"

"As for Oichi's soul, I did not take it. From what I know her soul was to be absorbed along with the rest of the sounds I was given. Instead because she was more purer then the others." His expression softens. "Even as a soul she was...is...the first person to ever show me kindness. Even thought I am nothing more then a re created monster, a beast, a tool, a demon of raw chaos, brought to life by Lucifer. She is the only one who has never called me a monster. None has ever made me feel that way. You may call it obsession or love or whatever. All I know is that I don't want to let her go and I want her for myself."

Orochi closed his eyes. "When she was about to disappear and truly leave this plain, she told me that she didn't want me to be alone, so I marked her soul. If you want more information on why this and why her you will have to talk to the reaper. I don't know nor care for the extra details."

Jess sighs "Well it's on the strings of fates now, you and Oichi are tied since you marked her. It's locked until... well..." she frowned "But anyways, when that time comes and you come for Oichi... don't take her from this place... she is happy with her family and her kingdom and if you truly do love you her then you will respect her wishes. I don't want a war with you Orochi, that's the last thing I want to do, I'm the vessel of Manon... And I feel he wants nothing more to erase you but I'm convincing him not too. well give Valeriea this message for me, when I find out where she is hiding I will remove every last bit of magical aura from her and make her nothing but a weak woman, I will make her nothing but an anti-magical human where nothing magical can work for her" Jess smiled at him

Orochi expression went back to blank. "I will do whatever it takes to reclaim Oichi. If I have to start a war for her, then so be. I've started one for less." He opened a portal. "I am no messenger. I could care less what happen to you or anyone else. Oichi is the only one who matters to me." He was about to take a stepped through it when Jess saw his eyes widen. They then went back blank. He walked through quickly and closed it behind him. Jess sighs and walked back to the edge of the destroyed and watched everyone fighting off spiders, sighing she jumped down to joint he fight.

In the forest, Oichi was grabbed by web and was getting dragged by a large spider. Zane tried to reach her, but he was pounced on by spiders. A wall of spiders formed around the angels blocking them from Oichi. They climbed over each other making a tower of spiders. Raphael frowned. "It hilarious that you think you can stop us."

Oichi was getting dragged deeper into the forest, away from everyone by the humanoid. "Why are you doing this!?" Oichi asked. The humanoid didn't answer as more spiders started to surround her. Oichi's eyes flickered white. "How dare you betray me? I helped you when the dark witch was killing your kind! Why would turn your backs!" A portal opened and serpents poured out attacking the spiders. Orochi walked out with a frown. He looked down at Oichi. She sat up and scouts back from him. "You...Orochi..." He walked to her as his serpent's fest on the spiders. He kneels down and cuts the webs from her legs. "Are you unharmed?" "...Yes...why are you helping me. You work for Valeriea don't you." Orochi looked deep into her eyes. Oichi felt her heart skip a beat. 'No...' He reached out to her. "Oichi." Her eyes widen at his gentleness. "You don't fully remember me yet, but you will. Soon." He touched her chin gently. Oichi suddenly felt tired. "W-Wait..." Her eyes close and she fell asleep. Orochi smiled softly at her. "For now, you can live with your lover a little longer...that is...until it's time for him to..."

Orochi jumped back as Terrance landed in front of him once again. Orochi glared at him. "Damn dragon...interfering where you don't belong again." Terrance glared back at him. "Get away from her. I might not can kill you but I can beat you half to death and send you back to hell." Orochi growls. "You can't keep her from me. None of you can. Once that 'husband' of hers is out of the picture I'll be back for her." A portal open. "She belongs to me. You can tell that witch that as well." He jumps back through the portal and it closed. Terrance frowned and looked back at Oichi. He sighs and picked her up. "Lady Oichi...I will keep my promise and protect you." He walked off to the others. 'They should have made easy work on the rest of the spiders.'

Jess walked through the dead spiders "Michael!" Michael floated down to her "Where's frank?" "He took Lady Danni back to Xarcon" he said has Zane stabbed another live spider "Fucken spiders!" Jess shook her head "Where's Oichi?" she asked has Raphael landed next to them "Terrance went after her, some spiders dragged her off that way" he pointed, Jess's eyes widen and was about to run that when suddenly move spider came Jess frowned "stupid spiders! I'm not the mood for you!" her eyes shined has lightning hit some, Michael and Raphael speared some. Then web grabbed Jess's arm and pulled her with such force making her be thrown towards the spider and hit the groaned groaning. Michael and Raphael's eyes widen has that said spider bite down on her arm making her scream, Zane's eyes widen and turned to Jess scream and a spider biting down on her arm. He threw his spear, quickly killed the spider. Michael and Raphael rushed over to her and knelled down they both started to heal her and test for venom "No venom brother" Raphael says, Michael sighs in relief "Good, Jess you alright?" Jess frowned and hissed in pain "God that fun hurt.. but yeah I'm alright... Manon is getting upset... At me for not paying attention..." Michael chuckled "someone needs more battle practice" Jess pouted, Raphael chuckled at them.

In the forest, hearing Jess scream, Oichi's eyes opened but they were white. Terrance stopped walking and looked down at her. "My lady?" "Finally...I've been trying to get out all day...Put me down please..." Deerward says through Oichi. Terrance nodded. As soon as Oichi's feet hit the ground a light bell was heard throughout the forest. The spiders that was attacking the others stopped.

In the clearance, Oichi and Terrance walked out. Deerward, looking through Oichi's eyes frowned at the dead spiders that was staining his land. "Enough." His voice rings out. The spiders started turned to her. Jess blinked at this and Michael helped her up "Lord Deerward"

"I will not tolerate this distasteful fight on my grounds." A spider tried its luck and tried to attack Oichi from the side. Terrance was about to kill it, but the spider was caught in midair and then turned into flower buds. The other spiders backed down and retreated into the forest once they saw this. Jess blinked "Wow that's was cool" Michael nodded.

Oichi walked over to a tree that was scared up from the fight. She frowned. "My children...crying for rebirth...I shall make it happen and you will grow be happy once more." She placed her forehead on the trunk of the tree and then removed it. She glanced at Jess and the others. "Are you alright?" Jess nodded "yeah I got bite but I'm alright" Jess walked over to her "Oichi you alright?"

"Oichi is sleeping at the moment." Deerward held up a hand. "I am now currently in control of her body. The meeting with Orochi and you screaming put her mind in so much disarray that I finally had a chance to come out." Jess blinked "Oh forgive me lord Deerward..."

"I need for all of you to remove from this forest. It has been tainted. My children..." He placed a hand back on the tree. "They are suffering and I will not allow it to keep going on." Terrance walked up. "Lad...Lord Deerward...I was asked to destroy this forest should these spiders had betrayed Lady Oichi's kindness." "Yes, I know but your way will only make the suffering last. Now please leave the forest and wait till I am done. I do not know what toll this will take on her body." Terrance sighs and nods, leaving.

When everyone was out of the forest. Deerward walked to the center. Out into the sky, Zane was waiting beside Terrance. "So is he going to blow it up?" "No, Like he did with that spider he will simply erase the forest. He is the deity of nature. Such feats are possible." Zane hums out. "Will Oichi be okay?" "I do not know. He has never fully taken over control like this before." Jess frowned "please don't strain yourself" Michael picked up Jess and flew up with Raphael and Zane.

In the forest, Deerward lifted his hand and green shards of light appeared and started to wrap around the trees, forest, bushes, and even grass. Everything the shards touched started to disappear including all the spiders that were living there. "Begone." He says in a whisper as a the shards turned into a guest of wind.

The wind was so harsh that Terrance and the others had to close their eyes. When they opened them, they saw nothing. Just a patch of ground dirt. Even the castle and the lake were gone. Zane was in shock. "E-Everything is..." Terrance nodded. "Yes...it is scary to know that with just one touch you can vanish." They glanced to Jess. Jess pouted "Sometimes I'm afraid of what I can do..." Michael frowned and head budded Jess's head softly "It's alright Jess" she flushed and pouted.

Down below Deerward sighs out. "A little more..." He could feel Oichi's body starting to overheat. "Very good. I let out a strong amount." He bends down and placed a hand on the dirt. In a instant grass grew from his pain creating a grass field. Tree's started to grow back. The Lake that was once there did not grow back and was covered by trees and a beauty of nature. Deerward smiled. "Much better..." He walked to the edge of the forest. Terrance flew down to him as he exited. "Its time for me to let her go. She did very well for something on this scale." Oichi's eyes turned back to normal as Deerward left. "Mom...?" Oichi's eyes closed as she fell. Terrance quickly caught her. He frowned feeling her body. It was burning up like it was being cooked. "This must be the toll..." He flies back. "It's time to go..." He says going to Xacron. Zane follows him has did the others.

In Xacron, Rex was examining Oichi's stomach while Julian bandaged up whatever wounds Frank didn't heal. Frank was waiting for the news on the baby. Rex held a hand up and a screen pops up showing an ultrasound and a steady heartbeat. "Examination complete. Your child is safe." Frank smiled "thank goodness!" Uriel rubbed his back and smiled.

Julian was putting an IV in Danni's wrist with her blood in it. "Danni will be fine as well." Rex brought up her X-Rays to Frank. "Her shoulders, wrist, ankles, and Knees were all repeatedly broken. Once they were healed, they were broken once more and the process repeated for a week..." Julian frowned. "She was also pierce by a tool of some sort. They must have being trying to see were her blood flowed the most or the least..." He looked at Frank who frowning as he held Danni's hand. He sighs. "Let's take in the fact that she and the baby are okay. I'll finish writing out the report and let Oichi read it when she gets back." He got up and headed to his desk. Frank smiled and nodded holding danni's hand kissing it "wake up soon my love" Uriel smiled "you wanna know the gender my son?" Frank looked up his mother "yes please" Uriel smiled "a girl" Frank's eyes widen "I'm having a daughter...?" Uriel nodded, Frank smiled brightly and looked back at Danni and rubbed her stomach gently "A girl..."

Within a hour, Terrance and the others arrived at Xacron. They headed to the medic room where Frank hand not moved from Danni's side. Julian turned to see Terrance carrying Oichi. "What happened?" "Deerward took over her body and it took a toll on her. It feels like her body is cooking. "I see...there is nothing I can do for that. She needs rest, Take her to her room for now." Terrance nodded and left with Oichi.

Zane went to Danni's other side. "Mom...she'sgoing to wake up right and the baby okay?" Julian nodded. "Rex bring it up oncemore." Rex brought up the ultrasound on the screen and the heartbeat. Zanesmiled. "Danni is a very strong and durable woman. She's been through worse inher younger days. She wouldn't let this keep her down and the life of her child has a strong heartbeat as well. They both fought tooth and nail until they were rescued and were reunited with their family." He placed a hand on Zane's shoulder before going back to his desk. Zane held Danni's hand. 'Mom...' Uriel rubbed his back "I have to return to heaven, frank, Zane I'll visit you soon" Zane smiled "Thank you grandma" Frank chuckled "bye mother" she smiled and left the room. Frank smiled "I was told the gender" "Okay? What is it?" Frank chuckled "you are gonna be a big brother to a baby sister" Zane pouted. "I was hoping for another brother so he could help me terrorize mom...but a sister is okay to I guess." Frank chuckled at him.

Terrance was walking toward Oichi's room, when Terry came running up. "I heard auntie was found?" Terrance nodded. "Yes, she and the baby are okay." Terry sighs in relief and then looks at Oichi. "What happened?" "She's just resting. too much of a toll." Terry nodded. Octavius came rushing up. "Lady Oichi!?" Terrance narrowed his eyes and growled threateningly at Octavius. Terry wasn't sure what was going on but, once his father deemed something a threat it was for good reasons. He turned in front of them. His tail appeared and grabbed Octavius around his neck holding him up. Octavius gasps out. Terrance glared at him. "Until Lady Oichi wakes, you stay the hell away from her." He walked by him. Terry frowned, dropping Octavius on the floor. He ran after Terrance. Octavius frowned rubbing his throat. 'What was that about...why has he deemed me a threat?' He sighs, getting up and leaving to his room.

hearing heels he turned to see Jess walking up to him with Michael and Raphael behind her "Don't take it the wrong way... there's a good reason Octavius and to be honest I agree with Terrance, I want you to stay away from Oichi has Queen of witches you will not be aloud near her until me and Terrance see fit" she said walking away, Michael narrowed at him but followed Jess.

"Tell me not to take it the wrong way...and then telling me to stay away...its hard not to take it that way after hearing that..." He frowned and instead of going to his chamber he took a short cut outside to the court yard.

In Oichi's room, Terrance was telling Terry everything that had happen as he placed Oichi in bed. "I get that Orochi wants Oichi but is Octavius really a threat to her?" "He is a part of Orochi. For all we know he could be a spy and claim he isn't one. Lucifer might have sealed his memories but who knows if a loop hole was found around that." Terry crossed his arms. "So what do we do? We don't know when Oichi will wake up. Jayden and the others care for Octavius. Seeing him not around or near Oichi, they will ask questions. Since Oichi never met Orochi until this day, I don't think she's ever told them about how she's mark by him..." "Don't worry about the children for now. Just keep watch over Oichi while you're here until Lord Sakamoto return understand? Once he hears of this though...he may consider killing Octavius all together." Terry sighs and scratches his head. "Okay..."

"Its's quite active today." They turned around to see Lucifer sitting on the couch. Terrance sighs. "How long have you been sitting there?" "For about 10 minutes or so. I wanted to speak to Oichi, but it looks like I'll have to wait. She finally met Orochi face to face and I wanted her thought on him." Terrance shook his head. "You should speak with lady Jess. She actually talked to that monster." "I'm sure she did and she probably asked about Oichi's soul and his reason for marking her. Back in the day I would say because he is a selfish, greedy, ungrateful rat who needs to be put down like the broken tool he is...but things have changed and now I need to confirm some things. That's all."

Jess steps in "they are tied by the string of fate" Terry's eyes widen "what do you man tied by the string of fate?!" Jess's eyes closed then opened "even before he marked her, it was tied.. it was transparent meaning it was not full active... It become un transparent when he took her soul and marked it... Everyone in this universe has two soul mate strings, the second one is always transparent until the other dies or... meet..." she looked at Lucifer "after talking with him, he true is in love Oichi and he will stop at nothing to make her his, love is a powerful weapon lord lucifer even you should understand"

"Yes, yes, he can love I got that. All I want to know is how this will affect his overwhelming being. I want conformation that once he has Oichi what will his next step be. To take her from here? To corrupt her, which would be impossible now that she is a vessel of Deerward, Will he go dormant and try to live in peace, or steal her lifeforce, devour her and get stronger. There are endless possibilities of what could happen, and I want to know which one. Once I hear Oichi's thoughts I will have my answer."

Terry looked around the room. "Why are you all speaking like this is a possibly for Oichi? What about Sakamoto? Surely he isn't going to sit by and let this stand by!?" Lucifer frowned. "It is fate boy. Simple as that. Sakamoto, a fine man he has grown into be, he has fulfilled his purpose." "What do you..." There was a knock at the door. They turned to see Thalia wearing a sad frown. "Lady Thalia, I didn't know you were here." Terrance says. Jess bowed "Lady Thaila"

Thalia walked in and closed the door behind her. "...There is something I wish to discuss with you all...it may not be the best of times but it ways heavy on my heart and I think everyone in this room should here this..." Lucifer sat up. "Something to add to our troubles my lady?" Thalia sighs. "Something like that..." Jess frowned "please tell use Lady thaila..."

"The day...when Lady Selena granted my wish, we met with the reaper...She asked for the return of Oberon's soul as a favor from the last reaper. He complied but left a chilling message to me..." "What was the message?" Terry asked. "He said that for Oberon's soul, one must replace him. One of equal or greater value...I thought long and hard about what he meant by that. For him to let Oberon's soul go just like that would mean that the soul replacing it should either be close to death or marked for it..." She bit her lip. "I have a special ability that I rarely use. My eyes...they can see the lifespan of a person however, if I use it to much, I can fall into a very deep sleep for a very long time to prevent my own lifespan from being taken. So, I haven't used it since I was awakened by the dark witch."

She squeezed her hands. "Thinking about the reapers words...I got worried with Oichi being marked I had to take a chance. I used my eyes on Sakamoto..." Terry had a sinking feeling in his gut. Thalia closed her eyes. "His life force is decreasing..." Jess's eyes widen but closed has manon in her was telling her that Thaila's speak the truth "It's true... manon says she is telling the truth... Sakamoto will die... and I'm afraid it will be soon... I think.. the red string between Oichi and Oroichi has become more redder..."

Terrance and Terry frowned. Terry looked at Oichi. "We can't tell them this..." "I agree...no matter how painful it might be for us, I don't think it would be a good idea to inform the family of this. It would destroy any lasting peace they have..." Jess frowned 'keep this from this...?'

Lucifer rubbed his chin. "I think...maybe deep down. Both Oichi and Sakamoto know something is wrong." He looked at Jess. "We all know how you dislike hiding things for those you care about but I agree with the dragon boys as well. Oichi nor Sakamoto cannot learn of their fate. It is unchangeable and surly it will throw them into disarray and no one wants this. We have to allow them to live with what little time they have left together. It would do no good if they spent the remaining time trying to figure out how to stop it. Don't you agree...?" Jess nodded softly "Yes... I do..."

Days went by and it was November 11th, a day before Klaus's birthday. Jess, Deacon, Aerith and Klaus where walking in the woods. Jess was wearing a black leather jacket, Slytherin shirt, black skinny jeans and studded converse. Aerith was wearing her universe galaxy sports leggings, and hoodie with Nike galaxy shoes on, her had her hair up in a pony tail. Deacon himself was wearing black leather jacket, black shirt, men's skinny jeans and converse. Klaus kingdom hearts Axel hoodie over a black shirt, men's baggy skinny jeans and converse.

He groaned "Where we going?!" he whined "And why isn't Ebony with us?" "Klaus sweetie, Ebony is with her grandmother visiting her... Your father wants us to come with him to find something" Jess says. Klaus groaned. Aerith chuckled taking a sip of her water "stop complaining" Deacon said has they stepped out of the woods, Jess blinked "wow" it was a mausoleum "wow that must be really old..." Deacon nodded. Klaus frowned "Why is there one here in the middle of no where...?" "This is where your grandmother is" Deacon says softly, Jess's eyes widen "your mother...?" Deacon. Klaus was taken back by this "how come we never came here before...?" "because.. I never really wanted too.. come on" he walked over to it. Jess smiled softly at her kids and followed him. Aerith nudged him "Come on dope" she followed. Klaus pouted but followed.

In Xacron, Oichi was in her office reading reports. Octavius was bound in his room by Sakamoto. It didn't make her happy and he refused to listen to her reasons. There was a knock at the door. She was silent until the door opened. Terrance walked in. "My lady..." Oichi said nothing. He sighed. "I know you are upset with us, but you can't give us the silent treatment forever..." Oichi put the files down. "Did you need something?" She said with a blank expression. Terrance frowned. "Yes, my lady. A body was found in the city of Clento, its blocked off from the public but it may be him..." Oichi sighs. "Okay, I need to change into something else so just meet me in the courtyard." Terrance nodded and left.

Deacon, Jess, Aerith and Klaus reached the iron doors. Deacon looked at her "Jess... this tomb hasn't been open for centuries... so..." Jess smiled with a nod "kids come close to me" they nodded and stepped close to her has her eyes closed they felt a veil of magic over them "there a spell has been placed on everyone any diseases" she opened her eyes, Deacon smiled at her. Her heart thumped form his smile making her frown mental 'I'm I falling for him...?' Deacon reach ed around his necklace taking out a necklace with a vintage iron key. Jess blinked "So that key you always have around your neck is a key to opening the tomb?" Deacon nodded and put the key in the door and turned it hearing a loud click unlocking the door. Putting the key back around his neck he opened the door where it squeaked from the old iron work. Aerith shivered "creepy..." Jess chuckled. Klaus frowned "I don't want to go in here..." Jess frowned "this is place of the dead you will show your respect, this is where your grandmother is and you will show it" Klaus frowned and nodded "Sorry mother..." Deacon sighs and steps in "Come on" they followed him in.

Oichi was wearing a long sleeve royal blue mermaid dubai cape. Next to her was Sakamoto who was wearing a long white shirt with a black vest, black pants and gray over coat. His hair was in a ponytail. They were riding on the back of Terrance to head for Clento. Sakamoto had a frown on his face trying to figure out what to do.

"...Oichi...I know your mad at me for having Octavius locked in room but you have to understand where I'm coming from. Learning that you met with Orochi gave me chills. I just don't want anything to happen to you..." He says. Oichi frowned at him. "I told you that Octavius isn't like Orochi. He has been with us for 12 years Saki! He has not done anything wrong since then! Surly if he wanted to take me away from you he would have done it already! He doesn't even know that he is a part of Orochi." She looked away from him. "I know your trying to protect me but, its not right...You won't even allow the kids to see him. They love him as an uncle..." There was silence between them. "...Okay. Maybe I overacted a bit. It's true that he has been with us for a long time and he has been around the kids since they were babies. He hasn't caused them harm and he hasn't made any moves on you. When we get back he can be free from his room. If that makes you happy..." Sakamoto says. Oichi was silent and he sighs. She then leaned over and lays her head on his shoulder. "Thank you..." She mumbles. Sakamoto chuckles and leans his head on hers.

Once in the tomb, there was a small stepping stairs that lead up. They walked up and they where in a large room, with a stone sarcophagi in the middle. "Wow this place is huge... it's bright in here..." Aerith looked around. Jess chuckled and pointed up to a small class dome "it's shining light in here" Klaus frowned "I hate tombs..." Jess frowned at him "Klaus stop it" she looked at Deacon who was staring at the sarcophagi, she stepped to him and took his hand "It's alright Deacon" Deacon shook slightly has she pulled him over to it "alright, I can feel she is happy to see you" Deacon's eyes widen "you can see her...? Her soul is here?" "I can't see her but I can feel her here" Jess sighs to him, Aerith smiled and grabbed Klaus pulling him over "was she beautiful?" Deacon nodded "she was... a lot of vampire noblemen wanted her but... Father came along... end up fearing me... and killing her all because she wanted to run away with me..." Klaus frowned "what was her name...?" "Serena... Of the noble house of Vadoll..." Jess smiled and heled her free hand out has the dead dried up flowers started to reverse back into Red roses "mother... I'm sorry..." tears came down his face. Jess held him, Klaus frowned "Dad please don't cry..." he sniffed, Deacon reached out and pulled him with a hug "I need to let it out... you and your grandmother shared a birthday Klaus..."Klaus blinked and his eyes became puffy. Aerith leaned her head on her mother's shoulder has they stood there. 'Deacon' Deacon's eyes widen and looked up to see a slightly figure standing there but disappeared in a blink of an eye. He smiled, he knew it was his mother 'mother...'

In Clento, Oichi, Sakamoto, and Terrance were in at the morgue. Vander and Ed was there. Oichi looked at Ed and smiled. "You look different Edward." He blushed. "...my real hair color is brown...ma'am...I dyed my hair black because I wanted mother to accept but I can see that was wrong." "Where is Lady Anna?" Vander looked at her. "You don't have to call her 'lady' anymore. I stripped her of the family name and threw her out where she belong." "I see..."

Sakamoto walked over to the sheet. He lifted it up and pulled it back to show the pale face of Peter. Ed looked down with tears running down his cheek. "Brother..." Vander had a sad look in his eyes. Sakamoto lifted the blanket up and sighs. "Oichi...you need to see this." Oichi walked up to the table and looked under the sheet. They saw that he was cut open from the chest down to stomach. A vampire walked in with a clip board. "Lord Vander, Lady Oichi. I have the report." They looked at him. "He was cut open, alive. They removed his heart and other bodily organs. His blood was also drained dry but whoever did it made sure he didn't suffer for to much." Vander closed his eyes.

Oichi looked at him. "Lord Vander...I'm sorry that we could not reach him sooner. I promised you that your son would return unharmed. I'm deeply sorry for the events that transpired." "No, you don't need to apologize. If we would have come to you in the first place then maybe...maybe this wouldn't have happened." The room was silent. "I would like some time alone please..." Vander said. "Of course, if you need anything all you have to do is call." Sakamoto walked over to the other vampire. "I would like a full detail report of whatever you find." He nodded.

Oichi and Sakamoto left the room. Terrance was outside waiting. "Was it him?" He asked. Oichi nodded. "Yes, it was peter. I don't know what that witch is planning but, all of his organs were removed and his blood was drained. Could she be harvesting organs or something?" Sakamoto shook his head. "It doesn't sound like her. She uses necromancy, I would have expected her to keep the dead body and send back the organs..." Oichi sighs. "I'm getting an uneasy feeling but for now, let's head back. There isn't more we can do here."

"Lady Oichi." They turned to see Ed with tears still running down his cheeks. "Please, find the person who took my brother from us." Oichi smiled softly and walked to him. She hugged him. "I will dear." Ed bit his lip as he hugged her. He cried, hiding his face in her dress. Oichi rubbed his head. "Let is all out sweetie. Just know that your brother is in a better place now. Know that he is happy that your safe even if the cost was his life." In saying that the thought of her own brother crossed her mind.

The next day, it was Klaus's birthday he turned 14 today. Jess was smoothing him "Oh my baby is 14 know!" Klaus's face was red "Mom! Come on let go!" Jess blinked and let him go "I'm sorry hun, so where you going?" "To pick up Naomi... I want no party... Just wanna be with Naomi..." Jess chuckled "Of course sweetie, Rex" Rex appeared 'how may I help you lady Jess?" Jess smiled "Can you teleport us to Oichi's house?" "Of course Lady Jess" he said, Aerith hugged her mom "Me too!" Jess chuckled "Alright, go ahead Rex" Michael steppe din "see you all later" Aerith looked at him and she frowned at him looking away feeling fear. Michael saw this has they teleported away. He stood there frowning but turned and left the room.

Oichi was sitting in the courtyard, at the table, with Takara as they watched Sakamoto and the boys train. Octavius walked out with a tray of tea and sweets for them. He sat them on the table and put their cups in front of them. Takara smiled. "Thank you Tavis. I missed your tea. No one makes it like you." Octavius chuckled. "I'm happy that you enjoyed it." They felt the ground shake slightly. Looking back at the boys they were trying to attack Sakamoto all at once but it didn't work. Ayden was laying on his back in a slight hole. "Ow..." He sat up rubbing his head. That was until Kaleb tripped over him and they feel back down. Oichi and Takara giggled at this. "Are the twins in their room?" Oichi asked. Octavius nodded. "I just came from there. They were getting ready to head to their craft room." "Must be making something for Saki's birthday. I wonder what they will make him this year." She says sipping on her tea.

In the front of the house, Klaus rang the doorbell, they waited until Rinko opened the door. "Greetings Lady Jess." Jess smiled "Hello Rinko, Klaus is here to pick up Naomi"

"Of course, Naomi is in her crafting room with Alisha. Everyone else in out back in the courtyard. They boys always have a sparring session with Sakamoto when he is home."

Klaus nodded and walked inside to go find Naomi. Jess sighed "how are you?" she asked "Fine. I will lead you to the courtyard." Rinko says letting them in.

Reaching into the courtyard they stepped in. Jess smiled "Oichi!" Octavius head a frown as he collected the teacups. "Hey Jess." Oichi says. "I'll bring you some more tea and snacks." Octavius says and he walked off.

Walking over Jess sat down "How are you feeling?" Aerith sat down and smiled while watching the boys training with Sakamoto. "Tired as always. Enjoy this rare day where nothing is happening." Oichi says.

Inside, Klaus walked up to the door and knocked on it "Naomi? It's me Klaus" The door opened. It was Alisha. "Give me like 5 minutes. I just can't let my sister leave the house looking like she did. I'm making her all cute for you okay? I'm almost finished." She closed the door quickly and locked it. Outside the door, Klaus could hear Naomi groaning. "I hate pink!" "I know you do that's why we are going with this color! You will look so cute! Now hurry and put it on Klaus is outside the door waiting" Alisha says giggling.

5 minutes passed and the door opened. Klaus had been leaning on the wall waiting. He headed to the door and saw Naomi walk out. She was wearing a cute purple tank top, blue shorts with brown flower sandals and her bag was hanging off her shoulder. Her hair had grown more and went past her shoulders. She blushed. "I...my hair...it grows super-fast around this time so I didn't have time to cut it. Sorry...for holding you up." Klaus flushed at her, he smiled and reached out touching her hair "you look pretty even dressed up as a tom boy, I don't mind" Naomi smiled. "Really? That's sweet." Klaus smiled and kissed her cheek "Come on I have somewhere I wanna show you, Can you call for Rex."

Naomi nodded as her bracelet lit up. "Rex? I need your assistance." Rex appeared. "How may I assist you princess?" Naomi looked at Klaus. "Can you teleport me and Naomi to east woods of Ravenswood?" Klaus asked. "Of course, shall I leave a note with your mother?" Naomi nodded. "Yes please." Rex nodded and disappeared. Her beads lit up and teleported them away.

Appearing in the woods, Klaus smiled and picked her up making her face turned red "Wait why are you" Klaus used his speed and they rushed through the forest quickly. Then stopped has he put her down and she looked where he took them and her eyes widen at what she was seeing, purple trees around a small waterfall and deep pool lake "The lavender falls, I found it while roaming the woods years ago, the water glows purple at night from the rock bed, they say this place is where the first vampire and Werewolf feel in love" "Wow Klaus...this place is beautiful." Naomi says looking around. Klaus smiled and reached out touching her cheek making her look at him "Very beautiful indeed" Naomi blushed and giggled.

Back Oichi's, the boys finished their training and Aerith walked over to Jayden "Hey!" he smiled at her "Hey" she giggled and snuggled into him, Jess at the table was smiling at them "Ahh I can see us be mother in law in the future, not just between them but also between Klaus and Naomi" Sakamoto frowned "Wait what?" Jess raised her eyebrow "you didn't tell him?" she asked Oichi.

"We just started speaking yesterday so no." Oichi says. Sakamoto walked over to Oichi. "What's going on between Naomi and Klaus?" He asked. "They are dating." Sakamoto rubbed his head. "You can't be serious...does Klaus know what he is sighing up for?" The boys chuckled at him. "He will be fine. Naomi can be a little...assertive... at times but I'm sure Klaus will love her all the same." Sakamoto sighs. "If you say so. She might get her looks from me but she has your attitude problem." Oichi pouted. "Oh shut up." Jess laughed "True"

A couple of weeks went by and it was November 29th, Rose's 17th birthday and the day of the vampire ball. Rose in her bedroom, white balls, gray carpeting with pin one in the middle where her black frame was. On the bed was white bedding with pink and black throw blanket and pillows. Off by the back wall window was her white bean bag chair with pink ball pillow and pink fabric table. In there by the window was her dress for tonight. She was wearing white tank top with pink boxer panties, she looked at it and sighs softly, Flora Black Pink Lace Gown. Hearing a knock she turned to see Azaya peeking in, Azaya smiled "Happy birthday!" Rose smiled "Thank you" Azaya stepped in closing the door and locking it. She walked over with a small box "a gift from me" Rose smiled taking it and opening it to see a Pink Crystal Round Pendant Sterling Silver Necklace "Azaya... thank you!" Azaya giggled "it will match your amazing dress" rose chuckled "are you going?" Azaya blinked and nodded "Yeah, I'm a vampire princess too so I have too" Rose smiled "good I wont be the only princess there" Azaya laughed "Aerith will eb there too you know" Rose smiled "I know" "So what are you gonna do before the ball?" Rose flushed "I think... I'm gonna tell him how I feel..." Azaya's eyes widen "really...?" Rose nodded and looked out her window "I need too..."

Sakamoto was sitting in Oichi's office. "Why do I have to go." He says sighing. Oichi chuckled at him as she worked. "Because your oldest daughter asked you to go. I'm not one to force my children to do anything but she wanted to go. She's nervous you know being half human. Here in Xacron everyone has known her since she was a toddler but there are many outside our home that will view her differently." "Father is going, Grandfather is going, and Grandma Thalia is going with Oberon. She doesn't need me going." Oichi frowned. "Saki, you are going and that's final." Sakamoto groans. "I hated that stupid ball the last time..." A knock was heard on the door. "Come in."

It opened and Takara walked in. "Mom...daddy..." Sakamoto sat up. "Takara...don't tell me you were eavesdropping." "I didn't mean to...I just want some help with my dress. You don't have to come daddy...I know you hate things like that." She gave him a sad look. "I'm 17 now and I'll be 18 soon so I shouldn't have to ask you to hold my hand anymore. I should go." She closed the door and left. Sakamoto rubbed his head and turned to see Oichi frowning at him. "Really Saki...?" "Okay, okay...I'm going..." He gets up and rushes after Takara.

A blush pink Chevrolet Spark car pulled up to Frank and Danni's, she had changed her clothes. Wearing the same white tank top with a blush pink leather jacket, denim skinny jeans with white lace on the side and matching blush pink converse. Taking a deep breath and stepped out of her car and walked right up to the house. Knocking on the door, it didn't take long for someone to answer. Frank opened the door and blinked to see Rose "Princess Rose, what a surprise... happy birthday" Rose smiled "Thank you... uhm is Zane... home?" Frank blinked at her and nodded "Yeah he's in the kitchen stuffing his face" Rose chuckled and stepped in. Frank closed the door only to hear a bell go off "FRANNKK!" frank sighs but chuckled "I should have never gave her that bell, excuse me Rose, my love is ringing for me" he said and walked up the stairs. Rose chuckled and walked over to the kitchen area to see Zane sitting at the table eating. Rose smiled "Hey!" "Hey..." He says focusing on eating. Rose walked over and sat down "So hows the food?" "Good" Zane said eating more. Rose smiled "So... uhm I wanna talk to you about something... can you take a break for a moment and listen?" "No, just say whatever you gotta say." Say says still eating.

Rose was frowning slightly as Frank came rushing in "Zane don't be rude and listen to her... you don't want your mother to snap at you she's already in one of her cranky moods" he said opening the fridge then taking out a jar pickles closing the door and rushing out of the room. Zane groans out. "What? Make it quick. I want to eat before that old bat eats out the house again." Zane says tapping his fingers on the table. Rose looks at him "I've had feelings for you since we where kids... I like you Zane" Zane sighs out and goes back to eating. "I can't believe you had me stop eating for that. You could have just said it. I swear I don't know why girls have to be so extra. I like you to. Now let me finish eating." Rose stared at him has he kept on eating, getting up without saying a word she walked away. Reaching the front door she faced it has Frank came downstairs with Danni "Rose happy birthday!" Rose didn't turned "T-Thank you... Lady danni... I'm gonna leave know.. sorry to come over unannounced... I don't even know why I should have bothered with even tell him... I'm sorry..." she said opened the door stepping out and closing it.

Outside, Rose got into her car and closed the door.. she took a breath and held to steering wheel tight and leaned her head down has tears went down her cheeks, then her phone rang and she answered it "yeah? Oh hey Aerith... yeah sure I would love to get some ice cream, meet you at Dairy queen" she hanged up and started her car and drove off playing some music.

Frank bites his lip and marched right to kitchen has Zane was finishing last piece "What happened?" Danni walking in behind him frowning at Zane. "What!? She came over here and told me that she liked me." Danni crossed her arms. "And what did you say?" "I told her she didn't have to be so extra to stop me from eating like I'm not going to listen to whatever she has to say and then I told her I liked her back and then she just walked off." Zane says shrugging.

Frank sighs deeply making Zane jump slightly "you didn't stop to think on how she would feel after you told her this? That girl came here and told her feelings! Pour her heart out to you and you say that crap to her?! What the hell Zane?! I thought we taught you better then this, to listen and not to be a smart mouth afterwards! Your mother wants nothing more to smack you into a wall for disrespecting Rose, you hurt her feelings Zane, you broke her heart... great know I'm gonna get a call from Zach... shit..."

"No, I don't. I don't have the need to smack him at all." Danni says calmly. They looked at her. "No, in fact I expected this. Honestly what did we expect. Zane gets this bluntness from me. He told Rose that he liked her right. So, it wasn't in the nicest way. That's okay. When has ever Zane lied to her before?" Frank frowned. "It was still disrespectful...he could have said it nicer..." "Yes, yes, Zane was disrespectful, but he was honest." Zane leans back in his chair. "I told the girl I liked her! Why the heck am I getting my head chewed off!" "It's the way you talk to her Zane!" Frank snapped.

Zane grew angry at Frank. "What did you want me to do!? Get all red faced and teary eyed just because she's some princess!? I'm sick of you always coming at me like I'm a screw up! All she said was I like you and I said it back!? So, what I didn't say it all disgusting sweet! It ain't my fault she couldn't get that into that thick head of hers. You think I was LYING when I said I liked her back! I've always liked Rose but no, according to you everything that comes out my mouth is nothing but slick smartass comments! Maybe this baby will be more up to your stupid expectations then a smart mouth, disrespectful son like me!" He stormed out the kitchen, kicking the door open and ran off.

Frank frowned and looked down "great now I'm a bad father..." Danni frowned at him "No you're not... this is the first major argument you two had between father and son..." Frank bites his lip "He hates me... doesn't he...?" "He doesn't. Just let him cool off okay...Our son has flaws, but we love him all the same. Sure, I wish his temper wasn't bad or that his wasn't so disrespectful, but he will grow out of that. I did, Oichi did, hopefully Ayden, and Zane to." She kissed his cheek. "For now, give him some breathing room. Everything will be alright."

Rose parked in the dairy queen parking lot and got out of the car. Walking over she can see Aerith, Bella, Ebony and Azaya already sitting there" she smiled "hey!" Bella smiled brightly "Happy birthday cus!" Rose giggled "Thank you Bella" Ebony smiled "Happy birthday Rose" Rose smiled "thank you Ebony" Aerith chuckled "and held up a butter finger blizzarded, happy birthday aunt rose" Rose giggled and sat down taking it and eating some of it. Azaya smiled "So how did it go?" rose frowned and put down her spoon "Well... I told him... he kind of got upset because I disrupted his eating... but he did say he liked me... I thought he wouldn't slightly snap at me... maybe I should have waited for him to finish eating... I just asked him once and he said told me to tell him anyways but I think he father kind of told him to stop and listen I would have told him anyways even if he was eating..."

Azaya sighs lifting up her hand "Rex" Rose blinks "what you doing...?" Rex appeared "how can I help you Lady Azaya?" Azaya smiled "Can you tell us where Zane is if he isn't home?" "I can tell you that he is not home, but you do not have authorization of my data banks to track his whereabouts. Is there anything else I can do for you."

Azaya blinked "I see thank you Rex, can you give daddy a message I'll be home In hour or two? My phone died" Rex nodded "Of course, I shell" he disappeared. Rose frowned "what where you gonna do? Teleport me to him?" Aerith grinned and held out hands "take my hands everyone" Bella and Ebony blinked but took hands. Azaya smiled and took Bella's hand and held out her hand "Come on Rose take my hand" she pouted but Azaya's hand. Aerith's eyes closed "Close your eyes" they did that has the magic aura swirled around them has their vision move up from their spot and moved fast to where danni's and franks house was and into the woods, it moved more and more until it stopped to see Zane sitting on the edge of a grassy hill looking out into the open valley. Aerith's eyes opened the vision stopped "Found him, go to him" Rose flushed "But I wanna finish my ice cream!" they chuckle at her but Azaya grinned snapped her fingers has a portal opened under her but she gasped falling in it and it closed. Aerith gasped "Azaya!" Azaya laughed "Oh she will forgive me later" Bella couldn't help but to laugh "Hahaha!" Ebony just eat her ice cream

Zane looking out in the valley sighing. "Stupid dad. I ain't perfect. I never will be..." then hearing a thud he turned to see Rose landing there "Azaya!" she shouted has the portal above Rose closed. Rose sat up and smiled "Good my ice cream is not reunited she said taking a bite "Rose?" her eyes widen and looked at him "Zane..." "What are you doing here..." He asked. Rose blinked "Azaya... teleported me here..." She got up and her eyes widen at the valley "Wow its so breath taking...! What Valley is this?" "Its just a regular valley. No need to get all excited about." Zane says sighing.

Rose sat down next to him and lifted her spoon "Want a bite?" Zane sniffed "Butterfinger? Your favorite" Rose nodded, Zane took a bite of it "good" Rose smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder "Sorry I left earlier... you didn't have to stop eating I would have told you either way..." Rose says taking a bite of her ice cream. "Well thanks to you I got chewed out by my dad. So either way my mood was spoiled." Rose frowned "I'm sorry..." Zane sighs "nothing to apologize for" Rose smiled "So... you like me too?" "Yes...that's what I said before you left didn't I." Zane shaking his head. "So you gonna wish me a happy birthday?" Rose asked and took another bite of her ice cream, then she her chin be gently grabbed and moved her chin and she was facing him "happy birthday Rose" making her face turned red has he leaned in kisses her lip on the lips. Rose's body tingled and kissed him back with a soft moan. Pulling back Rose smiled at him "you wanna.. go back to your place or mine" she flushed up at him. "Doesn't matter." He says.

At Zach's Kaci groaned slightly laying down on the bed, Ross was next to him holding his hand as Zach lifted up Kaci's shirt slightly and they see the bruises all over Kaci's stomach. Kaci frowned "Bruises..?"

Zach frowned "Looks like he's been kicking you too much making you sore and in pain, it's causing you to bruise..." Kaci frowned "He's not gonna be like Azaya and wanna be born right away...?" Zach shook his head "No, he's just an active boy" "He's got a lot of energy." Ross says.

Aurora stepped in and walked over with some cream "Alright Ross you can put this on his tummy" Ross smiled and took it, Zach chuckled "well you are to stay home, no vampire ball" Kaci frowned "But I always go... azaya needs me to go..." Zach shook his head "No, you need to rest. Ross will be here with you" Ross nodded putting the cream on his stomach "Listen to your uncle babe" Kaci pouted "alright..." Dawn stepped in "Zach... there's a police officer here... Ross.. I think you should come here too..." Zach blinked "a police officer..." Ross sighed and finished getting up wiping his hands, Kaci was worried "what's going on?" Zach stepped out with Ross making Kaci worried more.

Reaching the front door, they see Azaya standing there in cufs, Zach bites his lips "Why do you have my great niece in hand cuffs?!" Police office straighten up "Well she was driving a car without license sir and not her car a" he took out his papers "blush pink Chevrolet Spark?" Zach frowned "That's my daughters car, Azaya?" Azaya frowned "she's with Zane... and I didn't want it to leave her car in the parking lot of dairy queen so I notice her keys on the ground and drove it home... I was coming to the drive way with the cop pulled me over... Daddy say something..." the police officer looked at Ross and he shook in his glare.

Zach sighs "I see, well I think she learned her lesson officer. You can uncuff her know" the officer uncuffed her and handed Ross the ticket "500 ticket without driving a license and a mark has been removed form her future drivers License. Zach sighs "Azaya go to your room... is her car still where you stopped her?" he nodded "it is sir" he handed Zach the key and nodded and left. Azaya frowned "Daddy.. I'm sorry..." "I know. Just go to your room alright." Ross says looking at the ticket. She nodded and walked away, Zach sighs "Well I didn't not expect this..." he said "I'm gonna go get Rose's car" he said has Rose walked in with Zane holding hands. Zach blinked "Rose... And Zane...?" he looked at their hands. Rose blinked "Daddy..." Zach frowned "your car" he held up the keys "got Azaya arrested tonight but she's home in her room" Rose's eyes widen "she drove my car home?!"

Rose frowned "dad I'm sorry... if she waited for me to finish my ice cream and not open a portal under my butt and dropped me through it... I was gonna go get my at back but it was gone so I though you got it..." Zach smiled at it "it's alright, so you and Zane dating?" She flushed "Yes we are" Zane said bluntly. Zach chuckled "I see, you gonna escort her to the ball tonight?" Rose's eyes widen "No he doesn't have to..." "I hate balls. There boring and there is nothing but stuck up people who like to gossip about nothing." Zane says. Ross chuckled at him.

"But if Rose wants me to go then I'll suck it up and go but don't expect me to hold my tongue for people I don't know or care about." Zane says with a frown. Rose blushed "Come on Zane" she pulled him with her. Zach sighs and leaves the house to get the car. Ross still standing there sighing, Kaci getting help with Aurora down stairs "Ross what happen?" Ross turned putting the ticket in his pocket "why are you out of bed...?" Kaci pouted "I want food..." Ross chuckled at him and taking his hand "I got him Aurora, Aurora smiled "alright, just let me know if he feel more sore" she said walking away.

Upstairs, Rose pulled Zane in her room and closed the door. Zane chuckled and noticed her dress, he stepped over to it "Mhmm so this is your dress?" Rose clocked the door and turned to him "Yeah... Oichi made it" Zane chuckled "looks like her work" Rose smiled and walked over to him taking his hand and gently pulling him over to her bed then leaned up nipping his lip "Zane..." Zane shakes his head. "Try your dress on so I can see it on you." Rose blinked and flushed backing up taking off the jacket placing it on the bed and started to take off her skinny jeans. Zane look away with a pink tint to his cheek, Rose chuckled and had fully taken off her clothes. Stepping over to her drees taking it off the body clothing mold, she slipped into the dree and gently putting it on. She turned her back to Zane "babe can you button the back for me?" "Sure." Zane says getting up. He button the back up and sat back down on the bed. "Now let's see."

Rose turned around to show him "So how do I look?" she smiled with a flush, he sat back up and stepped to her and reached out to her hair and started to move it slightly and placed it, he sat back down looking at her. She blinked at him "So..?" "Much better." He says chuckling.

Later on, it was close to the time to leave for the vampire ball. Zach stood at the bottom of the stairs wearing a red tuxedo with black collar shirt, Dawn was wearing a deep red maternity lace dress. Her tummy poked out. She was she was 5 months pregnant, tonight was the night they announce the gender to the noble vampires. Zach took her hand and kissed the back of it "you alright love?" Dawn smiled "Yes, is Jess meeting us there?" Zach nodded "can teleport there know with her powers" Dawn smiled "are Azaya and Rose coming down?" she said has Azaya walked down stairs. Dawn gasped "Awww Azaya you look stunning!" Azaya flushed "Thank you auntie" "is your dad upset at you?" Dawn asked, Azaya shook her head "No... I don't know" Dawn then gasped looking up at Rose walking down with Zane who was in a tux that Zach lend him. Rose in her drees and Azaya's pandant around her neck "Oh my god.. Rose... you look amazing..." Rose flushed "Thank you mom..." Azaya gulped "Rose... I'm" Rose hugged her "I know, I can never be mad at you" Azaya smiled and hugged her back "alright lets get going" Zach says.

In Xacron, Oichi was sitting in the living room with Octavius waiting. "You guys are going to be late." She says. Sakamoto walked in with a dark blue tux on with a white shirt under it. "Oichi..." He groans out. Oichi giggled. "You're being a big baby. It's cute though." She got up and brushed his clothes off. "Is grandpa Seth and your dad going to meet you there?" Sakamoto nodded. "Yeah." Oichi leans up and kisses him. "It will be over before you know it okay. I'll have your favorite treat waiting when you get back home." He smirked, wrapping a hand around her waist. "My favorite huh. I look for to that." She giggled as he kissed her cheeks. Octavius turned his head slightly. Something in his chest tighten and he could feel jealously rising within him. "Gross..." They heard Jayden say. He was walking in with a suit that matched Sakamoto's. "Oh honey, your so handsome. I'm glad you decided to go, even though it was at the last minute." Jayden frowned. "Yeah...if Aerith wasn't going I'd stay home..." He says sighing. Oichi giggled at him.

They heard heels clicking on the floor, heading towards the door. They looked to see Thalia walk in wearing an overskirt, mermaid formal dress with one long shoulder sleeve. Her long pink hair bounced behind her as she walked. "Wow Lady Thalia. Everything you wear looks so elegant and stunning." Thalia chuckled. "Thank you dear." Oberon walked out in a pink suit matching Thalia. "It's been ages since I've been to a ball. I didn't think anyone did them anymore." Thalia walked over and fixed his tie. "How does the suit fit?" Oichi asked. "Wonderful. You have a gift with those hands of yours." Oichi smiled. "Thank you."

"Um..." They turned to see Takara standing there. She was wearing a Gorgeous dark pink sweetheart formal gown with ruffles at the bottom. A thin layer of lace covered the ruffles to prevent them from moving too much." "Oh Takara! You look so beautiful!" Oichi walked over and hugged her. "So cute!" Takara blushed. "Thank you mama." Oichi backed away. "Now, enjoy yourself tonight okay and if someone messes with you, let your father know right away okay?" Takara nodded. Thalia walked to her and rubbed her hair. "Ready my little princess?" Takara smiled. "Yes grandmother."

At Jess's, Jess was wearing a red Velvet A-Line V-neck Floor-Length With Split Front dress and black heels. She had a stunning Ruby tiara on her head. Klaus was standing there wearing an black collar long sleeve shirt and pants with all black converse, he was pouted "this is stupid... is Naomi gonna be there?" Jess smiled "She is half a vampire princess so I think so" "then good" he says. Jess chuckled and pinned a royal brooch on his shirt. "Mom?" they looked to see Aerith wearing a stunning violet lace gown, purple heels and a magnificent Purple Crystal Pearl Rhinestone Diadem tiara on her head. She had her necklace that Deacon got her and her ring that Jayden got her on.

Jess smiled brightly "Oh Aerith...! You look beautiful, Jayden would love it" Aerith flushed "thank you mom" Klaus nodded "cute" Aerith chuckled, Deacon walked in "Thank you for not letting me go... I'm not really welcome there.." Jess frowned "I understand, we will be back by midnight" Deacon nodded and smiled at Aerith "Michael says you look pretty" Aerith flushed "Thank you mom can we go?" Jess nodded "my hands" they nodded taking her hands has Jess's lacrima crystal glowed and teleported them.

Oichi was sitting in the living alone now, with the doors shut. Sakamoto and the others had left for the ball and the rest of the kids were having a sleep over at Ty's and Marie's house. Tapping her fingers on the couch she waited until she heard tapping at the window. She turned and smiled to see Mikey standing there, as usual with a hint of presence. She got up and opened the window letting him in. "It's been a long-time brother..." Mikey took his mask off and rest it on his head. "Hello sister. I've missed you. I wish to speak to you about something.

At the ball, classical music played and noble vampires danced around. Seth, Zach and Dawn sat in the royal chairs watching the dancing. Zach turned his head and smiled to see his mother wearing a Celia black and red Layered Lace Dress and red and black laced toe heels with a Black Spikes and Red Gemstone crown on. Ronnie next to her was wearing a black suit and has Alaric in his arms who was wearing a cute little tuxedo. Zach stood up "Mother! You look stunning! Delica chuckled "Thank son, King Seth it's good to see you again" "You as well Lady Delica." He looked at Ronnie. "Hello Ronnie." "Seth. It's been a while. Hope your taking care of yourself."  
Dawn smiled "Deliora is this little Alaric?" Deliora smiled "Yeah, he's come attached to Ronnie, see what. Sweet you want mommy" Alaric pouted and snuggled more into Ronnie's shoulder making Deliora giggled "I don't mind though makes them bond more" Dawn chuckled "Aww so cute!" Thaila and Oberon finish dancing they stepped up to the royal seat has the see Deliora and Ronnie and a baby holding onto Ronnie" Deliora smiled "Lady Thaila, Lord Oberon"

"Hello. Nice to see you again." Oberon says. He looked at Alaric. "I have yet to congratulate you both on your new addition. My wife and I plan to adopt a young one of our soon." Oberon says. Deliora gasped "Awww! Really?"

Seth looks at them. "News to me..." Thalia smiled. "It was a recent discussion we had. We were going to tell you but since everyone was here, we decided to tell you all at once. Does it displease you?" Seth shook his head. "No, I'm happy for you. You never got the chance to raise me so I know you will do a great job as parents for your new child." They smile at him. Ronnie looked back to see vampires staring at Oberon with a shock and disbelief looks on their face. "Looks like you're the life of the party." Oberon chuckled. "I'd have the same look on my face if an old fossil like me just walked in here."

Jess stepped up with her children "good evening vampire kings" Zach chuckled "hello Jessica, you look stunning and Aerith you look just wow" Aerith smiled and flushed "Thank you grandpa" Klaus sighs softly looking around for Naomi. Delica chuckled "Ronnie lets get Alaric something to eat" Alaric's eyes widen "YE!" Deliora giggled "come on sweetie me and daddy will get you something" Ronnie chuckled and walked with Deliora

A vampire noble with black and gray eyes walked up he was highly good looking "Queen Jess it's an honor to meet you, I'm Lord Athan. It's an honor to meet you" Jess smiled "It's nice to meet you Lord Athan, this is my daughter Princess Aerith and my son Prince Klaus" Athan looked at Klaus and blinked at him and frowned "I sense... how..." Klaus frowned at him "what?" Zach frowned at him "Lord Athan?" "I'm sorry but the smell of your aura and blood... is of my own..." Jess's eyes widen slightly "tell me Athan what is your house name?" Athan looked at her "Celum but... that's my father's family... My mother's however was Vadoll" Klaus's eyes widen but walked off.

Jess sighs but smiled at Athan "Lord Athan, do you mind if you come with me over here and we can talk" Athan blinked and nodded "Of course Queen Jess" Jess smiled taking his hand and walking him away.

Zach sat down and sighs, Aerith stood there looking around and she smiled to see Jayden not far she was about move with a younger noble vampire walked up to her "Princess Aerith, do you mind if I have this dance ?" she blinked at him with a flush.

Sakamoto had a bored look on his face as he stood alone. 'Why did I agree to come to this...' He was also watching Takara who had been asked to Dance. He turned to see his father walking to him. "Son, you shouldn't look so bored." "I am bored father...I'd rather be home cuddling with my wife." Hayate chuckled and stood beside him. "Is Takara having fun?" "So far." They heard giggling. They turned to see Jayden was being approached by a few young girls. "Wow, your eyes are two tone. Your cute. would you like to dance?" One of them asked. Jayden stayed silent but it only gains him more attention as the girls giggled at him. "He truly does take after you Saki." "Don't call me that and yeah, Oichi says that a lot."

Hayate sighs. "Still sensitive about that huh." "Did you need something father?" Sakamoto asked. "Yes actually. A little bit of your time...its about your mother." Sakamoto frowned. "Has she been found?" Hayate nodded. "Come we need to speak privately."

Jayden ignoring the girls and his eyes scanned the room and they stopped to see Aerith frowning at a noble teen vampire offering his hand. He bites his lip and moved passed the girls making them gasp at him.

Aerith frowned "I'm sorry but I can't" the boy frowned "but surely you don't want to stand up here by yourself please Princess dance with me" then her hand was gently grabbed making then both look. Aerith blinked "Jay..." she smiled sweetly at him. The boy frowned at Jayden, Jayden looked into his eyes "She is mine, back off" Jayden's eyes turned into his hybrid form making the boy back up and bowed "Of course Prince Jayden... I apologize I didn't know she was yours"

Jayden leads Aerith to the dance floor. "Sorry, I was being pester by some girls. I would have been over to get you sooner." Jayden says sighing. Aerith pouted "Some girls?" she looked to see some girls where frowning at her and giving her mean looks "Oh thoughts girls" he twirled her "Yeah" Aerith smiled "You look very handsome" "I don't but thank you. You look beautiful though." Aerith giggled and put her head on his shoulder as they slow danced "I'm sorry about that other boy... I told him no but he didn't listen..." "Its fine. You don't have to apologize." Jayden says.

Rose and Zane walked up to the royal seats and Seth smiled at Rose "Princess Rose, happy birthday. You look just beautiful tonight" Rose giggled "Thank you King Seth" then she looked at Thaila and Oberon "good evening Lady Thaila and Lord Oberon" "Good evening and happy birthday dear." Thaila says. Oberon nods. "Happy birthday." "Rose!" Bella rushed over wearing a pastel pink dress and flats. Rose giggled "Hey Bella!" Dustin walking over "Sorry we are late uncle" Zach chuckled "it's alright, no Joseph?" Dustin chuckled "He had to work late tonight"

Bella smiled then some boys came up tot her with flush faces "can I have dance?" "No dance with me!" "no me!" Bella blinked and flushed "Uhm..." She looked around and frowned "I'm sorry but I like someone and I the only one I'll dance with in my great uncle, mom and daddy" "And not your grandpa?" Bella smiled brightly "Grandpa!" the boys blinked at him and Draven narrowed at the boys "shoo know" they moved away quickly "come on sweetie" Bella giggled and took his hand has they went for a dance.

Rose giggled and snuggled on Zane's side, Seth stood up "Princes Rose, its custom for the king's to dance with birthday girl, would you?" he offered his hand. She blinked and looked at Zane who nodded. Rose smiled taking his hand "Of course Zing Seth I would love too" Zach chuckled.

Deliora and Ronnie came back with Alaric and they sat down with a plate of cut strawberries. A noblemen came walking and bowed, he was very handsome, white hair and red eyes. Zach smiled "Lord Silas, house of Ladimir. How are you?" Silas chuckled "I'm very fine my Zing" then he noticed Deliora "Lady Deliora it's an honor to meet you, my mother spoke of you often" Deliora blinked "your mother... Mhmm Ladimir..." Deliora's eyes widen "your mother was Felica?" Silas smiled "Yes" Deliora chuckled "How is your mother" Silas frowned "she passed away sadly... she was killed by a hunter..." Ronnie's eyes widen, Deliora frowned "I'm so sorry.. she was my best friend... I did not know..." Zach frowned "the hunters I'm so sick of them... why can't they just stop... it's not the dark ages anymore..."

"No, I would prefer the hunts back in those days then the ones here now. Back then, hunters had a goal. They were making a living for their families. Some even helped us take down some bad eggs. Now...those days have changed. The hunters of this time do this for sport and for fun. They barely do it for Profit. It's become worst over the years." Ronnie says sighing. Silas nodded "I agree Lord Ronnie"

Over by Jess and Athan, they were outside "Lord Athan... Vadoll... is the house of my son's vampire side" Athan blinked "of your vampire's side, so he is a Hybrid?" Jess nodded "Yes... he is half vampire, half werewolf and half witch... his father is Deacon" Athana's eyes widen more "The first hybrid... I heard rumors he was still alive... and had a child but I didn't know it was with you..." Jess nodded "He's not bad person he was just lost when his mother died who is a Vadoll... are you familiar with that sides family tree?" Athana blinked "Yeah, I have a some documents of the tree. Serena was her name I believe... she was killed by a werewolf" Jess nodded "Deacon's father" Athana thought for a moment "She also has a half sister... I can't remember who though I would have to look at the documents again" Jess smiled at him "come by at my place with the documents tomorrow" Athana nodded "Of course Lady Jess.

Oberon and Thalia were talking when a young man walk up. "...Excuse me. Are you truly Lord Oberon?" Oberon looked at the young man. He had long black hair with red tips and deep red eyes. "Yes, who might you be?" The young man looked nervous. "...I...My name is Corbett from the Silvan family...I came to offer my deepest apology..." Oberon and Thalia looked at each other and then back at Corbett. "An apology? For what dear boy? This is the first time we are meeting and I don't think you have done anything offensive." Corbett looked at them. "Please look at my face and hair more closer. I'm sure it will come to you..." Oberon and Thalia looked at him closer. Thalia's eyes widen first. "Impossible..." Oberon soon realized it. "You...you look like Xavier Mores..."

Azaya sighs softly sitting in her seat with a frown 'I have no one to dance with...' "Azaya you okay?" she looked up at Aerith and Jayden, Azaya frowned "no one asked me to dance... Grandpa didn't even ask me only Bella..." Aerith frowned and looked at Jayden who sighed and nodded kissing her cheek and walking away narrowing at the boys to stay away. Aerith smiled at Azaya and took her hands "Come on cuss" Azaya blinked "What you doing?" Aerith giggled and pulled her to the dance floor and moved with her "See your dancing with someone know" Azaya smiled "Thank you" Aerith giggled "if only Semyaza where" Azaya flushed "Sem? Why would he be here?" "Please, Azaya it's not hard to see... you love him" Azaya's face turned red and she frowned "I was scared of asking him... I was afraid he would say no..."

Over by Jayden he taken out his phone and dialed Semyaza, Semyaza right away picked up "yo, how's the ball?" "Boring. Azaya wants you here." "Well if she would have asked, I would have said yes but I'm busy now. So, I'll be staying here." "...doing what..." "Having a sleepover with your brothers and sisters, Cellus, Dimitri, and Tozrith." Jayden frowned. "You guys had a sleepover and didn't tell me?" "Well you were so into that stupid ball there was no point in asking you to stay. It's all about Aerith these days with you." Jayden pouted slightly. "Anyways, have fun. I'm learning how to bake cookies with the twins. Then we are going to watch some movies!" "You're going to put me in a bad spot here..." "To bad. I'm not dressing up in a lame tux, to go to a lame ball, with mostly lame vampire nobles, tell Azaya sorry but I'm not coming, but she's welcome to come to the sleepover. Later." He hangs up. Jayden sighs. 'Great...'

After Aerith did a little dance with Azaya, Aerith was back dancing with Jayden. Azaya was sitting down with a sigh, Zach looked at her "you alright dear?" Azaya sighs softly "grandpa hasn't asked me to dance yet..." Zach frowned and looked over to Draven who was twirling Bella "I'm sure when he's done dancing with Bella he will" Azaya sighs then someone stepped "King Zach do you mind if I have a dance with your lovely great niece?" Azaya blinked up to see Klaus's friend Elijah. Zach chuckled "young Lord Elijah Demas, I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Azaya flushed and nodded reaching out taking his hand. He smiled and walked her to the dance floor, started to dance slowly. Elijah smiled at her "So you came unaccompanied?" Azaya nodded "Yeah..." I'm sure Semyaza would have come with you" he says twirling her gently "I... was nervous to..." Elijah chuckled "you are very beautiful Princess Azaya, I was wondering if would like to go on a date with me sometime that's if your not taken?" Azaya blinked and flushed "Well... I'm not taken... but can I think about it..." Elijah chuckled and twirled her "Of course Princess Azaya"

Later on during the night, Zach sat up helping down up. He looked at Rose who smiled and kissed Zane on the cheek and stood taking her father's hand. Zach walking them to the over and stop, Seth held up his glass and dinged it with a his nap making everyone stop and looked over at them. Zach smiled "I want to thank everyone for coming tonight and to Celebrate my daughters, Princess Rose's 17th birthday and to my lovely wife, the gender of the baby, we are having a boy. A little prince" Dawn smiled rubbing her tummy" Jess eyes sparkled "a little baby brother!" the kids chuckled at her.

Zach kissed dawn and kissed Rose on the cheek Rose smiled and then Rose's eyes widen had servants rolled out a very large pink cake making everyone gasp.

Aerith was shocked "Wow what a huge cake" Jess chuckled "very, looks yummy" Azaya smiled "Yeah" Bella giggled. Aerith smiled brightly "Daddy..." Zach chuckled "Go on sweetie" he said has a servant lit up the one and seven candles, Aerith smiled and blew out her candle and everyone clapped. Zach held up his wine glass has everyone stood up and held up their glasses "Happy birthday Princess Rose" Rose flushed and smiled at everyone.

In Xacron, Oichi was saying goodbye to her brother. "I will talk to Jess about what we talked about. If you are able to slip away just for a bit next time please come to me." "Oichi...you don't have to go so far for me." "No, I do...your childhood was taken by Dorian. He brainwashed you and forced you to do terrible deeds in his name. Now your being held against your will working for that witch. You aren't marked yet Mikey. You can still get out before its to late..." Mikey smiled and kissed her forehead. "Maybe one day sis...Good bye..." He leaves out the window and disappears. "Mikey..." She sighs and closes the window.

On the outskirts of Xacron, Bernie was sitting by a tree. A portal opened next to him. "Another witch? Must I kill you as well." "You sound very bold." Bernie's eyes widen as she was grabbed by her throat and lifted it up. In front her was Valeriea with a blank look on her face. "How dare you kill one of my witches. You have one job and you can barely do that. I gave you the option of working under me again and this is how you repay me? I should have left your soul to Lucifer or the reaper." Bernie struggles in her grip. "How about I remind you just who you belong to and why..." She put her hand to her forehead making her cry out in pain as visions started to appear in her mind.

-flashback 13 years ago-

"Now Die!" Jess shouted has she moved the sword up slicing him in half.

Dorian's eyes were widened but they were looking right at Jess and even in death there was a slick smirk on his face. Jess narrowed 'again his soul got away...' she turned to Jayden and smiled, walking over to him she held him as the barrier disappeared "It's time to get you home"

Dorian's body fell and started to turn into ashes. 'Full fill our wish Dorian. Bring the wolf king to his knees. Make him pay for keeping out souls trapped. Live Dorian. Live for our revenge!'

Days later, In the forest of Ravens a small light hovered through the air. It started to fade and sink to the ground until a hand grabbed it. Valeriea smirked. "Looks like I found you. You are such a disappointment. However, I can't let you die just yet. I still have my uses for you." "Mother did you find him?" Lorelei ran up. "I did, his soul came to the last place he was at. Let's go..."

-End flashback-

Bernie gasps but Valeriea didn't let her go. "Remember your place you dog." She says forcing another vision to come back.

-8 months ago-

Dorian's eyes open. Every was blurry and he felt lighter. Looking around he saw he was in tank full of water. His mouth and nose was behind a mask. "He is awake Lady Valeriea." He heard a voice. A tap on the glass made him look up. His eyes widen. Valeriea smirked. "Awake are we? Now that you have returned to me, I have a task that only you can complete." She nodded to Mikey who started to empty the tank. When the water was drained the mask was removed and Dorian feel to the ground of the tank. He blinks when he noticed his body was different. "W-What...did you do to me..." He says in a whisper. Valeriea chuckled. "I placed your soul in another body. I must admit you have a strong soul. You weren't compatible with the bodies we had so we had to...improvise." Dorian looked down to see that he was in a young girls body. He frowned. "How dare you...I'll kill you for this!"

Valeriea waves her hand. His body lifted up. "Silence, you can do nothing in your form now. All you can do is obey me unless you wish to be cast out of my domain. Once you do though, I'll make sure that everyone knows where you are. You will be killed again and this time your soul wont return to me. Do everything I say and you can have a proper body. One that you can use for your revenge on Ronnie." Dorian growled at her. "Damn witch...add your name to the list as well. Once I kill Ronnie and that damned pup of his, I'll come and collect your head as well!" Valeriea chuckled. "Sure you will. Now listen well, this is what your tasks will be..."

-Vision ends-

Bernie fell to the ground coughing, holding her neck. Valeriea stood over her. "Dorian, never forget that you belong to me now. Do not try anything foolish. Stick to the plan and report into me. This is your last warning." A portal opened and she walked through. Bernie glared at the ground. 'Damn witch...you will pay for doing this to me...'

Days went by and it was now December 6th Naomi and Alisha's 14th birthday. They didn't want a party or anything. Oichi had given them newer fabric for their craft rooms. She was in there with them making clothes. "Wow mom! This is so pretty! I can make a dress from this." Alisha says. Naomi was going through the boxes. "I want a bright color...I want to make a stuff animal. A big one for mama's little brother." Oichi chuckled. "Aw, I sure grandpa and Lady Deliora would like that.

The door opened and Sakamoto and the boys walked in with more boxes of frabic's. "Okay this should be the last of it right?" Oichi chuckled. "Oh no, of course not. Since the twins don't want a party I brought every fabric I could find and even special order some. Of course I also made a lot that are in the room so Saki I need you to bring those in to." Sakamoto sighs. "Didn't I tell you not to go overboard?" Oichi pouted. "How rude. My babies will get all the fabric they want. Its their day today so get to work." Sakamoto shook his head. "Yeah, yeah..." He says leaving. The twins giggled at their father. "Thanks daddy!"

Klaus was growing impatient "Mom come on!' Jess chuckled and walked over with a huge gif bag "I know, I know. Aerith, Ebony!" Aerith came down stares with Ebony "where ready mom" Jess smiled "Deacon!" Deacon appeared next to her "Yeah, yeah lets go already" "Michael we will be back" she said has her kids took hands with them and they teleported to Oichi's.

When they transported, they ended up at Oichi's front door. Jess rings the doorbell. Octavius opened the door. "Lady Jess...welcome..." He says. Jess looked at him "Hello Octavius..." Aerith and Klaus frowned at him.

"Lady Oichi and the twins are currently in the crafting room I would escort you to but I'm currently making a surprise cake for the girls. They didn't want a party but lady Oichi told me to make them a cake anyways." He step aside. "I trust you know where the room is." Jess nodded "Come on kids" they follow her through the house and up to the crafting room. Jess opened the door "Happy birthday girls!"

The twins smiled. "Auntie! Hi!" They said together. Jess chuckled "Here girls, I put all your gifts in one bag but there are double so you get one of each" Jess said handed them the bag.

The girls giggled taking the bag. "Thank you!" They started going through the bag. Oichi sat a box of fabric on the table. "We are going to have to get you both a new room...oh...maybe we should expand it. What do you think girls?" They smiled. "Yes! A bigger crafting room please!" Jess chuckled has they took out there gifts, Tubi Fabric paints and markers, there eyes sparkled at their gifts. "Oooo! Thank you!" They say with bright smiles.

Klaus stepped up to Naomi and hugged "Happy birthday hun" he kissed her cheek. Naomi giggled. "Thank you."

Klaus smiled and held up a small present "for you" Naomi flushed and took it, opening it to see a Silvertone Antiqued Round Seal - Initial - K – N necklace. "Its so pretty! Thank you Klaus! Will you help me put it on?" Klaus smiled and nodded gently putting the necklace around Naomi's neck. Jess and Oichi giggled at them taking pictures. Aerith smiled "Well happy birthday girls, Auntie is Jayden in his room?" Oichi nodded "Yup, he just got out of the shower I think" Aerith smiled and left the room. Jess sighs, Oichi chuckled "So did you put the spell on her?" Jess nodded "Even mama put the spell on Rose"

Aerith reached Jayden's she opened the door to see Jayden with no shirt on just boxers. She flushed and stepped in closing the door and with her speed she charged at him but Jayden grinned and grab her and they were on the bed with him hovering over her, she pouted "I was gonna surprise you..." He chuckled down at her "trying to tackle me?" Aerith's face turned red "I'm sorry... I just saw you half naked... I kind of... couldn't control myself..." "I'm sure you couldn't. Maybe next time but I doubt it." He says moving. He went to his closet to find some clothes. Aerith pouted at him.

A portal opened in the craft room and Marcellus walked through with a gift in his hand. Alisha smiled but Naomi frowned. "Hi Marcellus." Oichi says smiling. "Hi auntie. Happy birthday to you both...I got a gift for you Alisha." He says. He held out the gift. Alisha took it. "Aw, thank you Cellus!" She opened it to see a guardian wing heart crystal made from her birthstone Zircon. Alisha smiles. "Its so cute!" Marcellus blushed. "Uncle made this for me and...um...I wanted to invite you...t-to lunch at the diner at some point...if that was okay." Alisha's eyes sparked. She looked at Oichi who nodded. "Sure! I love uncle Rune's cooking!" She hugged him. "Thank you for the gift. It was really thoughtful of you." Marcellus panic slightly as she hugged him. Oichi giggled. "So cute."

Week's went by and it was Christmas day at Zach's home. Jess and the kids has slept over for Christmas morning here at Zach's like every year. It was early in the morning around 12am, midnight. Jess had woken up form a bad dream. Jess walking out of the bathroom wearing Green and black lace silk tank top and short's pajama set. Walking over to the bed she picking up her black silk robe and slipped it on, then slipped on black velvet slippers, walking over to the door she opened and closed it.

Walking through the house she reached the kitchen to see Chida up, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He smiled "Morning, Merry Christmas" Chida lip up at her smiled "Morning and merry Christmas to you also" Jess smiled and got herself a Christmas coffee cup, Chida chuckled and poured some in her cup "So why you up so late?" Jess frowned "Bad dream I guess... but lonely has always... Deacon tried to sneak in my room again..." she said, putting sugar then some milk in her coffee, stirring it good her took a sip of it. Chida chuckled "You know... if you would have asked me to company you last night I would have" Jess's eyes widen and almost chocked on her coffee "W-Haaat?..." coughed, Chida chuckled and rubbed her back "you alright?" Jess flushed "Why would you say something like that...?" Chida sighs "because it's true... I may not be with Jin anymore but I can see have some fun" Jess flushed "But... it's you..." Chida frowned "What? The clone is better then me or my brother is he?" Jess frowned looking down "That's not what I meant... it's just that... I..." Chida sighs and hugged her "I know... I'm sorry I was out of line... I'm just lonely too..." Jess flushed sipping her coffee.

Chida chuckled "So" he reached out touching her hair making her face turned red "what do you say?" Jess frowned at him "I... don't wanna look like a whore..." she looked away. Chida frowned "Jessica Lightning Mikcloud, you are not a whore. Just because you slept with couple of men in your life doesn't make you one" Jess looked down "Five... five men" Chida frowned more at her "Jessica.. that still doesn't make you a whore... Rick was your first, I know around the time your where pregnant with Aerith, you and Damien had some foreplay, not really sex. Then Levis, he reminded you of rick and you fell for him. And Michael, you told me what happen between you too that it was out of passion because you where lonely, know Deacon wasn't your fault... He raped you... you slept with three of them one time, it doesn't make you a whore" He lifted her chin up, she looked up at him "Chida... you know it can't move forward this it know with us know..." Chida smiled softly at her "I know, I'm not stupid" he chuckled softly "Just one night?" Jess bites her lip "only a one night stand...?" Chida nodded "I promise nothing will move forward from night" Jess sighs softly and closed her hands "O-okay... only this once..." He smiled at her "shell we head up stairs?" Jess flushed and nodded, taking his hand.

In Xacron, Oichi cuddled up to Sakamoto. "Merry Christmas dear." He yawns and wraps his arms around her. "Merry Christmas hun." He kissed her forehead, making her giggle. "Time to get up. The kids should be storming through soon." She says. Sakamoto pouted. "I wanna lay here a bit. Octavius can look after the kids for a while." Oichi sat up covering herself with the blankets. "He could but one of them will end up breaking down the door, again, just to make sure we are up." Sakamoto sat up. "True...why did we have kids again?" Oichi laughed and nudged him. "Oh hush. They all look like mini you's so why are you the one complaining." Sakamoto chuckled. "Well let's hope the next ones look like you." He kissed her cheek. "How about it? I think it's time for a new addition." Oichi blushed. "I... guess so... soon Jayden and the others will be up and out of my reach. I'll miss having my little babies around the house." Sakamoto chuckled at her. "Then let's make more."

In Aerith was bunking Azaya and they both where sleeping in the bed. Aerith's phone was vibrating making her stir awake, groaning softly turning and reached out for her phone. Picking it up she answered it putting it to her ear "Hello...?" "Merry Christmas" Aerith smiled "Jayden, you calling me at this hour... what time is it?" "Midnight" she heard him. Aerith giggled "aww, merry Christmas Jayden, after present's we are gonna be heading over there. Mom's bring her famous Christmas honey pineapple ham" she heard Jayden humm in delight "sounds really good right know" Aerith giggled then hearing Azaya grown "Aerith go back to sleep..." Aerith chuckled "I'm gonna head back to bed, I'm bunking with Azaya" "Alright, see you in the afternoon" "love you Jayden" "Love you too Aerith" they hanged up and Aerith put her phone away and laid back down. Azaya turned around "Jayden always call you this late on Christmas?" Aerith nodded "yeah he always does" Azaya chuckled "Sleep" Aerith smiled and closed her eyes.

Ayden and Kaleb were waiting by Jayden's room door. It opened and he walked out. They all were wearing matching batman shirts and pants. "Come on! We need to wake mom and dad up" Kaleb says. They walked down the hallway. Ayden smirked and looked at Kaleb who gave him a look to shut up. "Hey Jay, while you were out at that ball, it seems like Kaleb devolved a crush on someone." Kaleb blushed. "Really Ayden!?" Jayden chuckled. "Really? Who is it? A girl? A boy?" Kaleb blushed deeper. "... A boy ok... but he's younger then me..." "Sooo what. Who is it!?" Jayden asked. Kaleb stayed silent. Ayden rolled his eyes. "That's as far as I got to... he won't tell me who it is." Jayden chuckled. "So we gotta find out ourselves! Awesome!" Kaleb pouted. "It's none of your business so just leave it at that... he might not even like me back... he already has someone else in his sight..." His brothers frowned. "Well that's no good... now we gotta find out who it is and beat the hell out of him!" Ayden says. Kaleb frowned. "Why?" Jayden frowned "Anyone who doesn't find you adorable and attractive should have their butts kicks!" Jayden says. Kaleb eyes widen slightly and then chuckled. "You both are idiots..."

Kaci started to toss and turn groaning "Ross... Wake up... something is wrong..." Ross jolted awake "Kaci what's wrong?" Kaci frowned "It hurts..." Ross frowned and lifted up Kaci's shirt and his eyes widen to see the print of Hannibal's foot push up and up Kaci's eyes widen and started to freak out "Ross!" "Just calm down for a second and try to relax." Ross says. Kaci started calm down "it hurts..." Ross frowned "I know babe, just relax" Kaci closed his eyes try and relax. Ross put his hand Kaci's tummy "Calm down Hannibal... I know you wanna be out but's to soon and your hurting your mother so calm down little one" Hannibal calmed down and stopped pushing out. Kaci sighs softly "he's been trying to push out for weeks..." Ross rubs Kaci's tummy "I know babe, just try and relax. We will have Jess take a look at him" Kaci nodded "Ross can you get me some... hot coco? With the red marshmallows?" Ross chuckled at her "Of course" he kissed Kaci and left the room.

Octavius was getting ready in his room. "The triplets should be up and trying to wake Lady Oichi up... every year is the same." He sighs and chuckled. He then frowned as his head started to hurt. He had been dealing with headaches for a while. Ever since Dannis kidnapping. It felt like something was scrapping in his mind. He grunts out as he falls to his knees. He held his head and held in a painful cry before it went away. He breath out heavily and sits up. 'What's happening to me... '

Morning came it was 5 in the morning, Jess stood up from the bed covering herself. She looked to her side to see Chida sleeping there, she sighed and got out of bed and got dressed "Chida wake up" Chida hummed "what time is it?" "Five' O clock get up already, I gotta stick the ham in the oven" Chida yawned and sat up "I'm up" he smirked "how you feeling?" Jess flushed "Fine..." she said putting on he robe "Get dressed" she said walking over to her door and leaving. Chida chuckled and got up putting his boxers on only to grabbed by the throat and pushed into the wall. Chida hissed at Deacon "You touched her...! I will kill you!" he said put his hand up ready to rip Chida's heart out but it was grabbed by Zach "Enough!" Deacon frowned "Let go of my son know" Deacon frowned and let Chida go. Chida gasped "What the fuck!" Deacon growled but Zach held his chin tight "you will leave my house until Jess leaves for Oichi's" Deacon frowned "Fine..." Zach let him go and Deacon jumped out of the window. Chida sighed "Really know..." Zach sighed "I hope this was only a one time thing?" Chida nodded "Good get dressed"

Down in the kitchen, Jess walked in waving her hand has the fridge door opened and the Ham in the red roasting pan. Jess stepping to the oven she preheated it for 450, the roasting pan sit itself on counter top. Aerith and Azaya stepped in "morning mama, merry Christmas" "Metter Christmas auntie" Jess chuckled "Morning girls, merry Christmas, ready to make cookies with me?" they smiled brightly and nodded and stepped over and helped Jess to get the stuff for the cookies.

Thalia and Oberon were walking around the orphanage. The young children stopped and started at Thalia like they were in a trance. Oberon chuckled. "Even in the eyes of children your beauty is like no other." Thalia blushed and chuckled. "Hardly." The nun walked up to them. "Good morning. Would you like to see the nursery now?" Thalia nodded. "Yes please." The nun walked them to the nursery section. Most of the babies were sleeping. Thalia walked by some with a soft smile on her face. "They are all so precious." She then heard giggling. She looked and saw a crib that was further away from the others. She frowned at it. "Why is that one isolated from the others?" The nun sighs. "Apologies. The child... he doesn't get along with the other child and um... well..." Oberon walked to the crib. Inside was a young child. He had light orange hair his eyes were yellow with a blue gradient at the top of each iris. He was biting and ripping at his blanket as he giggled. He looked up at Oberon he reached his tiny hand up and orange flames appeared. "Oh... a demon?"

The nun nodded. "That's Kendrick. half sir. Half demon and vampire...he was left here in the rain one day as most children are. We cleaned him up but he got fussy and his flames hurt one of the children here. We had to keep him away from the children until we could find a way to calm him." Thalia looks at the crib and reach down. Kendrick frowned as started to fuss. Thalia smiled as she picked him up. His eyes widen at this. "Kendrick. What a strong name. Everyone is scared of you but I'm not. You have such beautiful eyes to." She said with a soft smile. She held Kendrick close to her. "All you need is some love." She felt Kendrick move around in her arms and then finally relax. "There you go little one." Oberon smiled. "We will take him." The nun gave him a look of worry. "Are you sure?" Oberon nodded. "Yes. Please start the paperwork." The nun nods and bows. She quickly left.

Oberon wrapped an arm around Thalia. He then rubbed Kendrick's head. A smile finally came back to his face and he giggled reaching up at them. Thalia felt her heart swell up. "Oh my..." Oberon chuckled. "Fell in love?" Thalia smiled. "I did. How could anyone harm such a small creature. Don't worry Kendrick. In this family you will be loved more than you can ever imagine."

Zach stepped into the kitchen has Christmas music was playing 'Sweet Silver Bells' she smiled at Jess, Aerith, Azaya and Rose who got up moments ago was helping making cookies "you girls having fun?" Jess smiled "Yes" the girls giggled. Zach chuckled "did you put the Ham in the oven?" Jess nodded "Yes" "Ross needs you to come upstairs for a moment and look at Kaci" Azaya looked at him "uncle... is mom okay?" Zach smiled "Yes sweetie, your bother is just very active" Jess nodded "alright, girls when your done put the cookies in the 2nd oven keep an eye on them" them smiled and nodded to her. Jess washed her hands and walked out with Zach.

Didn't take them long to reach Ross and Kaci's room, Jess knocked and opened the door "Kaci? Ross?" Kaci smiled "Jess" Ross smiled at her "About time" Jess chuckled "Sorry was done stairs making cookies, so what's wrong?" Kaci frowned "Hannibal keeps trying to kick his way out of my stomach..." Jess frowned "Kick his way out?" Zach frowned "Again?" ross nodded "He almost did last night, his foot almost pierced through Kaci's stomach" Jess stepped over and put her hand on Kaci's bare stomach and her eyes glowed "It seems he's already fully grown... You about 8 months... so maybe it's demon side?" Kaci frowned "So I'm going in labor?" "On no not yet but since he grew fast, we might have to put into labor soon or he will end up kicking or even claw his way out... the demon side" Kaci frowned deeply and looked at Ross "has a demon new born done that before?" Ross nodded "many times... and some didn't survive it..."

Jess looked at Zach "most likely on the first of January we have to put Kaci in Labor and get Hannibal out before he ends up killing Kaci" Kaci eyes widen and bites his lip "Can't we do it know?" "No, just wait until your 8th month is fully over which is on New year's" Zach nodded "Sounds good, I gotta go check on Dawn" he left the room. Jess smiled at them "you gonna stay home?" Kaci frowned "I wanna go to see Oichi and the kids... I've been stuck in bed... please Ross... put in a wheelchair please..." ross sighs and smiles "alright, come on lets get you the bath" Kaci smiled. Jess chuckled "well back to cooking then presents" she said leaving.

Oichi and the twins were in the kitchen with Octavius cooking. She was on the phone with Thalia. "Really!? Aw! I cant wait to see him! No! I can make all the clothes you want! You don't have to worry about it. Okay see you soon. Bye." Octavius looked at her. "Everything alright?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, Lady Thalia and Lord Oberon adopted a little boy today. She's going to stop by a nursery store and buy some things and then head here. She asked me if I could make some clothes for him. How could I not." Oichi says giggling. Octavius chuckled.

Thalia and Oberon walked into a nursery store with Kendrick. A young man walked up with a smile. "My lady, my Lord. How many I help you?" Thalia smiled. "We would like some items for Kendrick. Our son." The man smiled brightly. "If course! Please follow me and we will get you set up with everything you need"

The front door opened and Delica walked in 6th month pregnant tummy, she was wearing a Lined Side Slit Maxi Maternity Dress with black flats. Adrian walked in with presents in his arms "Come on hunny" Adrian nodded and followed Delica to the living room. Klaus, Bella, Luna and Miles where sitting there waiting for time to open them. Luna noticed Delica "Delica!" Bella stood up "Grandma!" she rushed over, Delica chuckled "Hi sweetie" Bella smiled and touched her tummy "what gender is the baby?" Delica giggled "I will tell everyone today. Where's your father and mother?" "Oh there still in bed I think..."

Chida walked in and smiled "Hey" Delica chuckled "Hey Chida" Chida sat down and Luna and Miles looked at him "is daddy gonna be here...?" Chida frowned and sighed "I don't know..." Adrian put down the present's "So no one has even open these yet?" the kids shook their heads "No... "Mom's in the kitchen with the girls making cookies" Klaus says. Delica chuckled "Delica!" Delica smiled "Dawn!" Dawn was wearing a Red Sashes Draped V-neck Short Sleeve Fashion Maternity Dress, she was barefooted "You look so far" Delica laughed "You also, both are 6 months" "So the gender?" Dawn grinned, Delica giggled "Later" Dawn pouted then hearing something they turn to see Kaci wheeling in with an electric chair, Delica's eyes widen "Kaci why are you in a wheel chair?!" the kids gasped and looked at him. Kaci sighed "it's a long story..." Ross walked in behind him "He didn't wanna stay in bed all day" Delica frowned stepped to him rubbing his tummy "Mhm... the little prince seems active a lot more" Kaci nodded "He's been trying to kick his way out of my stomach... He's full grown apparently... there gonna put me into labor on new years" Delica sighs softly but smiled "I will be here, does your father know?" Kaci shrugged "We haven't seen him since the ball... frankly I'm pissed at him" Ross nodded "Me also" Delica frowned "Why?" "Because he never once asked Azaya to dance, he spent most of his time with Bella..." Bella frowned and stood up "Not my fault grandpa wanted to save me from other boys who kept bothering me!" she teared and ran out of the room. Kaci frowned "Bella! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that..!" Delica sighed "I need to sit down... Adrian hot coca please?" "Of course in the kitchen?" Dawn nodded "Yeah, Jess just made some" he got up and walked off to the kitchen.

Terry was getting home late when the girls attacked into hugs "Daddy!" they were wearing a Cute Ice Doll Snowflake JSK Lolita Dress, Valora was wearing the navy one and Esme was wearing the Ice blue one. Both with white buckle flats. "Hey girls." He says smiling.

River wearing a blue shirt, white skinny jeans and silver sandals was holding Jareth against her hip "Welcome home" Jareth eyes widen and smiled brightly "Daddy!" Terry chuckled. "Hey to you to Jareth."

River giggled at Terry walking over with the girls hanging on him, they kissed "Girls let go of your father" they pouted but let him go, River smiled and put Jareth in Valora arms "Girls go and keep him distracted. They smiled and walked off to the living room, River smiled and Terry and took his hands and lead them into the other room. She hugged him tightly "Terry..." He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her head.

River smiled and pulled back "Terry... I'm Pregnant" Terry's eyes widen and sniffed and he finally smelled it, it was a weak smell but he smelled it. River smiled "So?" Terry smiles. "I guess we can start getting ready for our new addition to the family." River giggled and jumped on him "Oh Terry!" Terry chuckles.

Dustin and Joseph stepping out of the their bedroom to hearing crying, they looked down to see Bella against the wall hugging her knee's. Dustin frowned "Sweetie what's wrong?" Bella sniffed "uncle hates me..." Dustin frowned "Why do you think he hates you?" Bella sniffed "Because... grandpa danced with me only at the ball... and not Azaya,,," Joseph sighed and walked away. Dustin frowned "Joe... don't..." Joseph didn't listen and kept walking off. Dustin sighed "Come on sweetie, lets get you some hot coca and get ready for present opening" Bella smiled and sniffed "okay mom" Dustin helped her up and they walked off together.

Jess walked into the living room "Alright! Is everyone here?" "Dustin, Joe and Bella aren't" Zach said sitting down. Dawn and Delica where sitting down next each other. Joseph came walking in and looked right at Ross with a frown. Jess frowned "Joe later" he sighs but nodded. Dustin and Bella came in "Well then lets get the presents going! Adrian Ross! You on present duty!" Adrian groaned has did Ross making the kids chuckle at them.

Oichi's eyes were sparklingly as she held Kendrick. He was wearing a warm blue bunny hoodie. "You are the cutest!" She snuggled him making him scream out in giggles. Thalia and Oberon chuckled at her. Sakamoto and the kids were sitting by the tree. Takara was sitting on Yaris lap. "Oh Saki look how cute he is!" Sakamoto chuckled. "Makes you want to have another one?" Oichi blushed as the kids looked at her. "Your going to have another baby!?" The twins say with happy smile. "N-No sweetie. I mean not yet but... not right now." The triplets smiled to. "More babies!" Kendrick clapped his hands. "Seems like little Ken agrees. He would need some friends to play with Oichi dear." Oichi's face turned a darker shade of red.

Octavius walked in. "Lady Oichi? They are here." He steps to the side to let Paxton and Sonya walk in. Sonya was going on about 5 months now. She sighs as Semyaza and Marcellus walked in behind her with gifts. Oichi giggled. "Come sit. Before you wear yourself out." Sonya smiles and sits down beside Oichi sighing in relief. "My feet are killing me." She looked at Kendrick. "Aw he is adorable! Hi cutie!" Kendrick frowned at her and snuggled up to Oichi. "Seems like he doesn't like me." Oichi chuckled. "You know how it is."

Seth soon came with Lucien and Izzy. Oichi eyes widen slightly at this. "Izzy... are you dating Lucien?" Izzy blushed and held his hand. "Yeah... I wanted to keep it a secret a little longer." Oichi smiled. "Aw, I'm happy for you sis!" Izzy giggled. "Can we open gifts now?" Marcellus ask sitting close to Alisha. Sakamoto frowned at this. "Sure! Go ahead." Oichi says.

At Zach's everyone had opened their gifts, most got clothes. Bella had gotten a lot of new art supplies and canvas and clothes. Azaya got a spray paint art supplies and clothes. Aerith got also many new clothes and drawing tablet. Klaus got clothes, new video games and a new console. Luna and Miles goth new clothes, art supplies and video games. Rose got new clothes, fabrics and many new stuff to make clothes.

Delica chuckled at everyone "Well I think it's time for the gender reveal" everyone looked at her has she took Adrian's hand "Where having a baby girl" Kaci's and Dustin's eyes widen "a sister..." Azaya and Bella gasped "another Aunt!" Jess giggled "Awww congrats Delica!" Dawn clapped her hands "Oh a baby girl!" Delica smiled and then her eyes widen "oh... Adrian help me up I gotta pee" the girls giggled at her. Adrian chuckled and helped her up and walked her to the bathroom.

While the kids open their gifts, Oichi and Sonya were talking. "So you don't what to know what the gender is?" Sonya shook her head. "No. We want it to be a surprise. Raphael and Semyaza painted the room into a neutral color for now." Oichi rubbed her stomach and felt a tiny kick. "Aw I felt a kick." Sonya chuckled. "How about you Oichi? Planning on anymore little ones?" Oichi nodded. "Me and Saki had that talk earlier. The kids are getting older and soon they will leave the nest. I've always wanted a huge family anyways." The girls laughed, as they switch topics.

Seth was holding Kendrick. "So... this is my brother? Half demon and vampire... interesting..." Kendrick smiled at him. Thalia smiled. "He has orange flames." Paxton looks at them. "You saw his flames already?" "Yes, they had the poor dear isolated away from the others. I understand that they didn't know his behavior but still... I just couldn't leave him there." Thalia says sighing. Lucien smiled at her. "It's okay grandmother. We all understand." Oberon kissed her cheek. "We did bring him into a loving family and if we have questions on his demon side we have Paxton to help." Paxton nodded. "I'll do whatever I can."

Raphael suddenly walked in. "Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late. I came to drop gifts off." Oichi chuckled. She had long given up on trying to put spoil Raphael. It was nearly impossible since he could just poof up anything the kids want. He was like a toy maker machine. Raphael held his hands up and a lot of gifts started to float down to the kids making them gasp. "Enjoy your gifts from me." Raphael says smiling. Terry and River walked in with the twins. Terry had Jareth in his arms. "Sorry where late, the girls had fun with there gifts and well River just told amazing new" Oichi blinked "What news?" River smiled holding Terry who giggled "I'm pregnant!"

Oichi smiled. "Aw! Congrats you two. Baby number four." Sonya smiled. "Congrats. Must be exciting all over again." Seth passed Kendrick over to Thalia. "So many babies. Families are growing bigger and bigger."

Zach and guys where cleaning up the mess form wrapping paper, while everyone else was getting ready to leave. Zach looking at the window to see Deacon sitting outside waiting. He sighs and walked over opening the slide door "You gonna behave and not try and kill my son?" Deacon frowned looking away "why him...?" Zach sighed and stepped outside closing the door "Deacon must you ask that? What you think she will right away be in a relationship after what you did to her? Of course, she forgives you but her heart will always belong to another"

Deacon frowned "I thought she would give me a chance and instead she went to the twin..." Zach sighed "It was a one night stand Deacon, get the hell over it" he opened the door and stepped back inside closing the door.

Jess walked out of her room wearing a black long sleeve shirt that was tuck under a green plaid with a small black belt on. Black rose floral nylon's and black angel heeled boots. Jess had cut her hair just moments ago, it was short know. Reaching the living room the mess was finally clean, she smiled and headed for the kitchen and turned off the oven and let the ham sit int here to keep it warm until they leave. Then Jess started to get the cookies ready. Chida walked in "Hey you need any help" Jess blinked "Sure" Chida chuckled "thank you"  
"Well you can get the cake from the fridge and put it in the cake box, I'm gonna start putting the cookies in the boxes and get the ginger bread house ready. The kids I think are enjoying there time before we leave" Jess said. Chida smiled and nodded and went to fridge .

Octavius was in the kitchen getting things ready when Oichi walked in. "Hey Tavis?" "Yes my lady?" "Are you feeling alright? You look tired and pale." Octavius laughs. "I'm fine. No need to concern yourself over me." Oichi walked around. "You know I can't do that. If there is anything on your mind please tell me." Octavius kept his smile. "I assure you that I am fine." Oichi pouted. "Don't lie to me..." Octavius sighs. "Okay..." He turns to her. "I think that I am in love with you." Oichi's eyes widen. "Tavis..." "Every time I am with you it brings me great joy. Provided that my memories are lost to me, I feel like this is the happiest I've ever been. I have this desire to hold you and make you mine. When I see Lord Sakamoto all over you I grow angry with jealousy. I do not know why but something deep down inside me keeps telling me that we are meant to be together. I am troubled by these thoughts because I felt that if you ever found out... you would cast me out... so I hid my feelings."

Oichi grips her hands. "Octavius I..." Octavius suddenly kneels in front of her with his head down. "Forgive me for the words I said. I promise you that my feelings will not come in between you and your husband. I know my place and it's not in your heart as I would want it to be. All I ask is to remain by your side. If I can do that then it would make me happy." Oichi looked away. 'This desire... is it because he is a part of Orochi... is this how he feels about me?' She sighs mentally and looks back at Octavius. "Okay. You can remain at my side but please control your actions. I don't want Saki to hurt you but if he must he will." Octavius nodded. "Of course, my lady. I am forever grateful." Oichi nods and quickly take her leave. Octavius got up and went back to baking.

Rinko walked in. "So... she's letting you stay." "She is... she has a good heart." Rinko held his fan up. "Try anything and I'll burn you into a crisp before Sakamoto can even get to you." Octavius chuckled. "I know fox. You have threaten me many times before and I will tell you the same thing I always do. I will not get in the middle of our ladies love...unless the fates will it." Rinko narrowed his eyes slightly. "Just watch yourself demon..." Octavius smiled. "I will."

Azaya wearing a Black long sleeve shirt tucked under a red and black plaid skirt, black thigh socks and black flats walked in the living room with a small gift wrapped box. She smiled and walked over to her parents "Mom, dad you going?" Kaci smiled "Yes sweetie" Ross chuckled "So what did you get Semyaza?" Azaya flushed "Uhm something I made..." Aerith walked in wearing a red Meowy Christmas Tank Top, black acid wash skinny jeans and black converse with a gift in her hand "Well I'm ready" Azaya giggled "I bit you are!" Aerith flushed "same with you!" they giggled at each other.

Rose walked in wearing a Marella Floral-Embroidered Mini Dress and black heels with a gift "where's mom?" Zach smiled at her "resting she wanted to take a nap" Rose smiled "Okay" Zach chuckled and kissed her forehead. Dustin and Joseph walked in with Bella who was wearing Mint green short dress with small belt and black flats "Jess you ready?!" Dustin shouted. Jess came walking out "Yes, I need help. Dustin, Joe the food" they nodded and walked off to the kitchen "Zach you can take the kids and Kaci first in first, Ross can you carry the ham in? the roasting pan is still very hot" Ross chuckled "of course" Jess smiled "well go on kids" they smiled and nodded and walked off Zach.

Oichi walked into the living to see Raphael holding both Kendrick and Jareth. "Heehee, children are drawen to you." Raphael chuckled. "Where did the kids go?" "To the teen lounge room I made them." Sakamoto says. Oichi hums out and sits beside him. Sonya was cuddled up to Paxton taking a nap. River was sitting on Terry's lap as he rubbed her stomach. Oichi smiled leaning on Sakamoto. They joined hands. 'I hope we have a child soon...'

In the teen lounge, Sakamoto built for the kids, it was a large room with a entertainment system in it. A large blue circle couch with stools and tables behind it. A bar area that was stocked with just juice, water, and snacks. Sometimes Octavius would come and make the kids special fruit drinks. In the room connected to it was a small video game area where they're were two or three arcade games, a game stations hooked to the TVs

The triplets were on the couch looking at a movie. The twins were in the Arcade room playing a dance game together. Takara was sitting by Yaris at the bar drinking juice and eating sweets. Semyaza and Marcellus was playing foosball that was in between the couch and bar. In the game room, the twins giggled. "So you and Marcellus huh." Naomi says. Alisha blushed. "He is cute... but I heard something even better. It looks like Dimitri has eyes for Kaleb." Naomi gasps. "No way! Semyaza told me that Tozrith liked him. They gasps. "Love triangle!" They both say giggling.

Upstairs, Aerith, Azaya, Bella, Klaus, Rose, Luna and Miles walked into the house "Oichi!" Zach chanted, Kaci strolled in with his electric wheel chair right into the living room. He smiled "Merry Christmas!" the kids behind him "Merry Christmas!" they said at the same time. Oichi smiled. "Merry Christmas. Kids, you can head downstairs in the lounge with the others."

The kids smiled and headed down the teen room, Kaci sighs slightly "Zach can I get something to drink?" Zach smiled and looked at Oichi who chuckled "In the kitchen" Zach nodded and went into the kitchen. Raphael blinked at Kaci and stepped to him knelling "you alright Kaci?" Kaci frowned and shook his head "No.. Hannibal is full grown and was trying to kick his way out of my tummy for the past week... On New years they have to put me into pre labor..." then he hissed slightly "Ow.. there he goes kicking me again...""mmm... well if you wish, I can put a temporary barrier around your stomach until they put you into labor. He will still trying kicking his way out but the barrier should relieve you from the pain." Kaci smiled "yes please, thank you Uncle"

Chida, Dustin, Joseph and Ross came in with the roasting pan "Oichi, Jess is on her way" Dustin said heading to the kitchen to put the food down has Deacon walked in with a big gingerbread house, Oichi gasped "Ooo that looks so good!" Deacon chuckled "yeah she spent two days making it" he said putting it down on the end table.

Jess walked in "sorry where a little late, merry Christmas! I brought some wine and wine glasses" she head up a bottle of Radius red wine. River chuckled "I would have some but I'm carrying" Jess gasped "Congrats River" River giggled. "Merry Christmas Jess." Oichi says getting up. Her smiled widen as she tackled Joseph into a hug. "Brother!" Joseph chuckled as he spins with her. "Hey sis. Sorry I haven't been visiting lately. Busy at the museum." "Bah, it's okay. I get to pre order and buy your art anyways. It's expanding here now." Joseph smiled. "Yeah thanks to you."

Joseph looked to see Izzy cuddled up with Lucien. He frowned. "Are they... dating?" "They are and you don't have to worry. Lucien is Saki's cousin. He knows not to hurt Izzy." Joseph narrowed his eyes. "Yeah... does mom know?" "Nope, but once she gets here she will." Oichi says giggling. The door opened and Danni rushed in "out of my way! Bathroom!" she knocked deacon down, Deacon groaned. The girls chuckled. Frank came in with Zane, they both had 4 containers with chocolate whip mint pudding cups "merry Christmas everyone, go on ahead Zane, bring the others there pudding cups" Zane smiled and headed down stairs with his containers" Frank smiled "Well then! Oichi dear you have your own container" he said putting them down and handed her a blue container" Oichi smiled brightly. "Yay! Thank you."

Downstairs, Aerith, Azaya, Aerith, Ross, Bell, Luna and Miles walked in the room "Jay!" Aerith rushed to him appearing on his lap snuggling him "Merry Christmas" the girls giggled at then and walked over "Merry Christmas everyone!" Klaus walked over To Naomi "Merry Christmas babe" Luna and Miles walked over to the couch and started to go through the games. Azaya walked over to Semyaza and Marcelles "Merry Christmas" "Merry Christmas." Semyaza says.

Ayden groaned at Jayden, who had stop turning the TV due to being distracted by Aerith cuddling. "Pass the freaking remote!" Jayden sighs and tossed it to him. Ayden started flipping back through the movies. Kaleb shook his head until a portal opened. Dimitri and Tozrith walked out with a few gifts. "Yo Semyaza. We're here." Semyaza looked up. "Does your mom know?" Tozrith rolled his eyes. "What's with you and all this permission asking. Live a little." "Fine. Get in trouble and get grounded again. Who's gifts." "None of your business." Dimitri nodded in agreement. Kaleb cheeks turned a hint of red. He dropped his head slightly so his brothers wouldn't notice but they did anyways.

Zane stepped downstairs "Alright I have pudding cups!" Ayden and Kaleb's head pops up. "Pudding cups!?" They jumped over the couch and tackled Zane. "for fuck sake! Let me put them down first!" he snapped. Rose giggled at him. The boys ignored him taking a pupping cup. Zane sighs out. "I can't deal with you both... "

Aerith chuckled "Lets exchange gifts!" the girls nodded "Yeah! so let's gather up by the couch and exchange gifts!" she grabbed Semyaza and grabbed him over has Marcellus won "HAHA!" he laughed. Semyaza eyes widen. "That doesn't count! Best 2 out of 3!" Marcellus stuck his tongue out. "A win is a win." Semyaza frowned snitching his teeth. Alisha came skipping out and took a pudding cup from the tray. Naomi and Klaus walked out then game room behind her. "Here sis!" Alisha says passing a pudding cup to her. They both took a bite and hums out. "Yummy!" They say together.

Everyone had their pudding cups, "Alright so who's first?" Aerith asked?" Rose who was on Zane's lap giggled "I will be first" she handed Zane his gift "for you" "Thanks." He says.

opening his gift, it was a small jewelry box. Opening it he saw a stainless-steel Wolf necklace pendant with a white jewel in the middle. "Pretty cool. Thanks for the gift." He says kissing her cheek. Here is yours." Rose giggled "Ooo!" She opened the box and pulled out a pink hello kitty scarf. Rose flushed "Hello Kitty..." the girls giggled at her "I can't believe you still like Hello Kitty" Rose flushed "shut up! She's cute!"

When she lifted It out the box something fell on her lap. It was a rectangle shape box. Grabbing it she opened it to see a handmade feather necklace. "Flip it." Zane says. Rose turned it around to see her and Zane's name on one feather and the date they became a couple on the other feather. Rose's eyes widen "Zane..." "Paxton and uncle Chad help me make the necklace. It's made from a feather of mine so it's sure to keep you safe if you ever need it that is."

Rose leaned up and kissed him deeply "I love you..." the girls eyes widen and they turned red. "Yeah, Love you to." Zane says back. Rose giggled more and kissed him more deeply.

Aerith giggled "Me next!" she handed Jayden her gift "for you hun" Jayden chuckled taking it, opening was a small box and when he opened it, he saw a classic carving resin wolf head leather bracelet. He puts it on his wrist. "Thank you Aerith. Here is yours." He picked up a bag. She looked through and pulled out a red and white sweetheart ripple blanket and in an extra wrapping paper under it was a red crystal rose. "I tried making a blanket but I don't have the skills to do that like mom and the twins and Uncle Joe help me make the crystal." Aerith giggled, putting the crystal back in the bag and sat up wrapping herself in the blanket and snuggled back on Jayden lap "I love them!"

Bella nudged Azaya who blinked and flushed "Uhmm... Semyaza here for you" he blinked and took it, opening it he saw a black carved black angel wing pedant "I made it from one of the feathers..." She flushed. "Mmmm. Thanks looks amazing." Azaya smiled at him "did you get me something?"

"I guess I should get you something to... Mmmm... " He held out his hand and it glows. He closes it and every one here a crushing sound. He opened it back up and held out a guardian angel garnet crystal. "Here you go. It's made from your birth stone and I guess it can be used as a calling card. If it breaks or shaker by something or someone I'll know right away. So be careful with it." Azaya smiled gently holding it "Thank Sem... it's prefect" the girls grin at her.

Marcellus handed Alisha he gift. "I know I gave you a gift up stairs but this one is more p-personal. For you... " He says blushing. Alisha giggled and pulled out a deep red pendent. It was glowing. "oooo... what is this?" "My mom and aunt Oichi said it was okay. It's a small portion of my power. It let's other demons know not to mess with you and stuff like that." Jayden frowned. "Your trying to put a claim on my sister?" Ayden and Kaleb frowned and Marcellus.

He frowned back. "Its not like that you overprotective brothers! It's to keep her safe so back off!" The triplets growled at him. Alisha pouted. "Stop it! I don't mind it. I love my gift from Cellus." She leans over and kisses his cheek making his face turn bright red. "Thank you Cellus. I'll always have it with me." He smiled and nodded. The girls giggled at them.

Bella blinked and looked Ayden, the girls "Uhm girls I made you all something" she got up and passed out her gifts to the girls. They giggled at the gifts and opened them up to see brass pendants with mermaid scales. Aerith gasped at her purple one "Oh my god! Bella this is so cool!" Azaya giggled at her red one "So awesome! It's red I love red" Rose smiled at her pink one "Very pretty Bella, thank you" Bella smiled at them. "Aw, thank you." Alisha and Naomi say as they smiled. They held up their orange and green one.

Then Bella looked at Ayden and walked over "Ayden...?" "What?" He says paying attention to the movie he found. Bella flushed "uhm I know you didn't get me anything but uhm I made this for you" she side and lifted her hand as a light shined but not bright and a long gift box in yellow and black wrapping appeared on his lap "I hope you like it..." Ayden signs. "I didn't ask you to get me a gift. You could have saved yourself time to do something else." Bella frowned "I'm sorry..." The girls frowned at Ayden.

Kaleb pinched his cheek. "Stop being rude. Just open the gift stupid." Ayden frowned and groans out as he opened to see a keening dagger. "... A dagger..." He sighs closing the box. "Thanks." He says simply as he goes back to watching the movie. Bella frowned "I'm gonna get some cookies..." She walked away and hided upstairs. The girls where narrowing at Ayden "you Jackass!" Azaya yelled "She worked hard on it!" Aerith shook her head "idiot.." Rose sighs and didn't' say anything and snuggles more into Zane. Esme and Valora got up "We have gifts everyone!" they said at the same time. With their speed they passed them out with out gift bags, on their laps where scaled colored nit bags. Aerith's was Purple, Azaya's was Red, Rose's was Pink.

Takara blinks at her. She didn't expect to get a gift from them. "Wow. It's pretty." Yaris chuckled at her. Alisha and Naomi eyes sparkled. "Wow! So cool!" Naomi says. Alisha nodded in agreement. Kaleb held up his. "Thanks girls." The girls giggled at them.

Tozrith jumped over the couch and sat beside Kaleb. "Here." He says giving Kaleb a gift. "For me?" His cheeks turned slightly red. "Thanks..." He opened it to see a collection of books from his favorite author. "You like to read right? I heard you like Biography books and stuff like that." Kaleb nodded. "Yeah. Thank you for this." Another gift was placed in Kaleb's lap. He blinked and sees Dimitri. "I have a gift for you to." He smiled softly. It made Kaleb's heart skip a beat slightly. Tozrith frowned at this. Kaleb opened his gift from Dimitri. The box was full of new notebooks and wiring supplies. There were also two large books with blue covers. Kaleb picked them up and flip through the pages. "They are empty." "Yeah. Didn't you say you always wanted to write your own book." Kaleb smiled brightly. "Yeah! Thanks a lot for this. You didn't have to go through the trouble to get this." The twins giggled to themselves as Ayden and Jayden narrowed their eyes at Tozrith and Dimitri.

Upstairs, everyone laughed at stories being told. Jess chuckled "Wow Sakamoto, the triplets really surprised you like that?!" she giggled. Sakamoto sighs. "Not my proudest moments I assure you..."

River giggled "wow those boys are just spit fires, like our girls. They could take Terry even at 5! It was funny when they flew at him" Jess chuckled "I remember that! Didn't they break his collar bone?" Terry frowned "Gah I can still feel it!" Oichi chuckled at him while holding Kendrick. "You're a punch bag for kids Ter. You love it." "Maybe so but I'd like not to get injured every time." Kaci chuckled "Remember when Azaya was 5 and she dropped her ice cream cone at the ice creams hop Ross?" Ross's eyes widen and groaned "Oh god..." Jess blinked "Wait you didn't tell me this one" Kaci chuckled "Some demon kid pumped into her and her ice cream cone fell and she tears and tears has her flames where sort of out of control and almost burned the place down" Jess's eyes widen "So that's why you wanted her to take classes with me?" Kaci and Ross nodded "yeah"

Jess chuckled "I remember Klaus use to fight for Aerith's attention from Jayden when they were young, Klaus loved his big sister so every time Jayden came over and hanged out with Aerith, Klaus got so jealous he even tried fight for his attention" Deacon chuckled "Just like me, I love it"

Oichi rolled her eyes at that statement and looked down at Kendrick. He was blabbing away, talking to himself. "Jayden is like Saki is so many ways it's scary." Sakamoto pouted. "What's that supposed to mean!?" "Nothing dear. Just that Aerith will eventually start being spoiled just like how you spoiled me." "Nothing wrong with spoiling the woman you love." "I agree!" Terry says waving his hand. "Every chance I get I spoil my kids and my River! Well unless mom gets to them first... then I just spoil River when I can." River's face turned red "Terry...!" Jess laughed. Chida chuckled "gotta love our kids? I'm just so happy I got Luna and Miles..." River frowned "I heard what happen with Jin... I'm sorry about that..." Chida shrugged "It's nothing to be sorry about... Besides I'm currently having my eyes on someone else" Jess bites her lip and took a sip of her drink. Frank smiled "soon Zane will end up moving out, him and rose will find there own place together then grand babies I can see, mother already seen in there future, they will have kids" Danni eyes widen and sparkled "When!?" Jess and Oichi laughed at her.

Down stairs, the kids finished watching the movie so they got up to get some snacks. Semyaza walked behind everyone when he suddenly got stuck in place, he frowned 'what the hell...' he tired but couldn't move. He frowned and looked up to see a Mistletoe and he can sense magic from it, his eyes widen slightly. "Semyaza what you doing sanding there, come on these cookies are so good!" he looked to see Azaya walking to him "Wait Azaya stay" it was to late when Azaya got stuck right next to him "What the hell?!"

Aerith looked over and grinned "Jayden it worked!" Jayden looked and laughed "wow it did, the charm mistletoe you placed up" Rose gasped "you put one up?!" Aerith grinned "Yup!" Azaya frowned "Aerith! Take it off!" Aerith stuck her lounge out "Nope! Know KISS!" Azaya's eyes widen and looked at Semyaza with a blush face. "You guys are taking things a bit to far...not even is bold enough to be so freaking open about this kinda crap." "Blah, blah, blah, kiss already so you can move." Jayden says. Valora, Esme, Luna and Miles started to chant kiss at the same time. Azaya blush more "Semyaza... You don't have too..."

Semyaza rolled his eyes. "I'll get my payback when you need help in your studies." He looked at Azaya. "Let's get this over with. I have no interest in whatever the hell they are pulling." Without warning he kissed her on the cheek. Aerith grinned "Sorry but a cheek kiss does not set you free" Rose gasped "Wow.. you really did where you only had to kiss lips" Aerith chuckled "Yeah" Azaya was look more nervous "Aerith come on know!"

Semyaza glares at them. "You both are so freaking annoying! Have you ever thought that maybe I want to have my first kiss with Azaya in a place a little more romantic then around all of you!? How about you take Azaya's feeling into this!? Stop pushing her into things that she can ease into on her own accord! How selfish can you two really be!" He says half snapping. Tozrith whistle. "And demon Paxton has invited himself to the party." He says chuckling to himself. Aerith pouted "Oh come on... it's just a kiss" Azaya 's eyes widen 'his first kiss with me... does that mean he likes me...?'

Semyaza looked at Azaya and grabbed her hand. "Azaya, I don't want to have our first kiss in front of nosey people. I'd rather us take it slow and at least go out on a date or something. I hate being force to do something I already wanted to do long before...I want it to feel natural and NOT forced." He says glaring at Jayden and Aerith. Aerith pouted but sighed "fine..." she stepped over placing her hand up and chanted something "There the rule will only happen to you two, only cheeks for you two" she said and walked away to get more cookies "I want some ham! When are they gonna start dinner!" Aerith pouted, rose chuckled "it's only four, you know Frank won't start dinner until Six"

Azaya looked at Semyaza who still holding her hands "Sem... Can we uhm go talk somewhere... alone...?" "I would definitely prefer that then here right now." Semyaza says signing out. Azaya smiled "you have your own room here?" "Yeah." Azaya smiled "Please lets go there and talk in there" "Alright." He says leading her upstairs.

Upstairs, Oichi walked into the kitchen, Jess was know holding Kendrick. Oichi blinked to see Bella in the kitchen sitting at the island table with her head down slightly soft crying. Oichi frowned "Sweetie what's wrong?" Bella jumped slightly and looked up at Oichi "Auntie..." she sniffed, Oichi can see tears in her eyes. "Do I need to get Joe?" Oichi asked with a concern look on her face.

Bella sniffed "No... please don't call dad and mom... daddy will get upset... I'm sorry... I guess.. I'm just a big cry baby... auntie... have you ever gave a boy a gift with all your heart into it and he snapped but opened and it said thank you but ignored you afterwards...?"

Oichi frowned and then sighs "No. I haven't. The only person I've ever been with is Saki but I know who your talking about... " Bella blinked "you do...?"

Oichi sat down beside her. "Don't be sad. He is... going through a rough time right now. Tell me, did he toss the gift to the side and call it worthless? Or something incredibly rude?" Bells looked down "I think rude..."

Oichi smiled softly. "Then that meant he loved the gift. He won't say it because he has a very big ego, a ton of pride, and a temper. Those three things will not allow him to be the happiest person. I'm sorry he hurt your feelings dear. I wish I can tell you that things will get better with him and as his mother I am ashamed to say that I do not know how he will cope. If your feelings for him are strong then I'll do my best to help you crack though that shell of his. I'll be your cheerleader heehee." Bella's eyes widen "Really...?!" then she frowned "But... he likes that other girl... Bernie... She's more prettier then... me... plus I'm sort of his cousin... so he might find my love disgusting..."

Oichi chuckled. "One. Ayden is not seeing anyone. He and Bernie are not going out. He told me himself. The poor girl has been though a lot and I don't think she wants a boyfriend so you can stop worrying about that. Two, technically you two are only cousins on paper not blood so no need to feel so down on yourself about that either. Lastly, you are a beautiful and talent young girl. Anyone can see that. Ayden is hard head and stubborn so he may not see it just yet but he will. His words are harsh so I'm afraid that is something you must grow accustomed to but once you see through his flaws he truly is a good boy. So don't give up on him just yet." Bella smiled "The vampire and Werewolf in me just wanna grab him and kiss him..! but my angel side in me and holding back..." Oichi rubbed her head. "I know dear don't worry though. Your heart will lead you in the right direction. I learned that a very long time ago."

Semyaza and Azaya walked past the living room making Kaci look up "Semyaza? Azaya?" Sonya, Paxton and Ross looked up at them "Not now" Semyaza said and walked with Azaya up the stairs who has a flushed face hiding her face with her free hand. Kaci blinked "is Semyaza in a bad mood...?" "Obviously." Paxton says. Sonya chuckled. "Someone must have pushed his buttons a little. He'll be fine sooner or later." Kaci blinked "I see" Jess smiled down at Kendrick "you are just the cutest baby ever... makes me have another one" Chida chuckled "Who knows might happen sooner then you think" Deacon growled at him crushing his wine glass making Kendrick jump slightly. Jess frowned and flicked her wrist and both Chida and Deacon flew off their chairs on the ground. River laughed at them. Kendrick's eyes widen and he started to clap his hands laughing. When he clapped however, mini small light orange fire balls started to appear. Jess's eyes widen "So this is his fire?" Frank hummed "orange flames"

Thalia frowned. "Oh dear. Looks like it's happening again." Ross chuckled. "It's fine. It happens to demon children every now and then. It just proves that he will be a strong kid." Ross snaps his fingers and Kendrick's flames disappeared. "I'll put a hell brand on him before I leave that way he doesn't shot his flames out randomly." "It won't hurt him will it?" Thalia asked. "Na, just keep his flames under control until he can get control over." Thalia smiled. "I see... then thank you for that."

Semyaza led Azaya up another set of stairs to his room. They reach his door that had his name on it. He opened it and they walked in. His room had little to no color. A couch, table and a TV. His bed was near the window and over it with a Plato over it with a set of stairs that led to a swinging chair. Azaya smiled "nice room!" Azaya sat on the couch "so... uhm... you like me...?" Semyaza sighs sitting down beside her. "Yes, I do. Since we were kids." Azaya flushed "Me.. too... I always have..." "I know. You don't hide it well."

She turned and looked at him "Sem..." she reached and touched his hand "it's just us know... you can kiss me..." He smiled at her and cupped her cheek and leaned in, their lips touched and Azaya's body shook in pleasure. She pushed more into his lip feeling the heat of their shared kiss. They pulled away and Semyaza sighs rubbing his cheeks. "Well that was better then I thought it would be... strange." Azaya giggled then her lips touched his lips in a lustful kiss, Semyaza eyes widen and he felt that it was her demon side slightly in charged he had guessed right has she slip on his pressing into him.

Azaya's eyes widen and jumped off him "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't know what came over me!" she backed up into the wall covered her face in embarrassment. Semyaza liked his lips. "It's fine. It's happens a lot from what my dad says. Sometimes the demon gene in us will take over in heated moments. No need to apologize" Azaya clam down and walked back over to him sitting on his lip "I'm sorry..." he chuckled lifted her chin "stop, it happens. You have more demon in you so it's bound to happen..." Azaya smiled "If... I wanted you to mark me would you...?"

"I would but I can't. I can't mark anyone until the age of 16. So. You will have to wait till then. However, what I can do is give you one of my feathers. It can be a temporary mark to show that you belong to me now." Semyaza says. Azaya smiled "I would love to have one of your feathers, oh" she reached behind her and a dark light shined slightly and she lifted up a black feather "for you" "I have my own black feathers to worry about but I'll take your for now." He held up one of his feathers. Azaya giggled taking the feather holding it close "so does that make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" "I suppose so." Semyaza says.

Azaya smiled kissing him again and he pushed back in her kiss "So should we join the others? With that bed in here... My demon side want nothing more... too.. uh..." her face turned red "Yeah let's go." Semyaza says nodding.

Bella walking back downstairs and smiled at everyone who was playing games and walking a movie. Bella heard the door opened and she looked to see Aerith and Jayden walk out of the bathroom, she was gigging and he was smirking. Bella blinked "What where you two doing?" Aerith flushed "nothing bad... just making out..." Jayden kissed her forehead "So how are you feeling?" Bella smiled "Better.. auntie Oichi talked to me.." Aerith smiled "I see, so you gonna tell him you like him?" Bella flushed "I want to... but he might not like me... auntie said she will help me..." "Ha... good luck with that." Jayden says.

Aerith grinned and whispered in Bella's ear making Bella's eyes widen "No..." she hissed quietly. Jayden raised his eyebrow "did you use magic to whisper what did you say?" Aerith chuckle and whispered in his ear making his eyes widen "You sure?" Aerith smiled. Jayden chuckled "alright, just get her in the right spot" Aerith nodded. Bella gasp softly "Wait.. no...!" but Jayden walked over to Ayden "Yo bro!"

"Get away from me Jayden. Go. Suck face with your girlfriend." Ayden says throwing the remote at him. wrestling Jayden managed to push him to an area and Ayden growled out "What the..." he stopped and noticed he couldn't move, his eyes widen "Oh hell no!" Aerith pushed Bella next to him and her eyes widen when she couldn't move.

Rose chuckled "Oh my! Aerith and Jayden you two are naughty" Zane laughed. Valora and Esme chuckled. Ayden's anger started to rise up. He grits his teeth. "Jayden... tell your witch girlfriend to remove this stupid spell... now... " Jayden looked at him "Oh my look at the time! Time to watch nightmare before Christmas!" Ayden's eyes widen "don't watch that without me!" he shouted but they walked away from them. Bella frowned "I'm sorry..." "This is fucken stupid! Aerith you witch let me out of here!" Bella frowned at him biting her lip "Ayden!" he turned to her pissed "What?!" she reached out and touched his cheek among his eyes widen "calm down..." her angelic aura came out in a calming wave calming him down.

Bella smiled "See, all calm down. It's just a mistletoe... I know you would rather have her in my place..." she leaned up "just one innocent kiss" she softly said and her lips touched his. Aerith and Rose's eyes widen and mouth popped open in shock...

They felt the mistletoe release them, Bella pulled back "see no harm, no done" she chuckled. Ayden was silent. "I like you" she said to him and walked away to go watch the movie. Semyaza and Azaya walked in holding hands, Aerith gasped out "No way! Finally!" Rose eyes widen "It finally happen..."

Just then they felt something strange in the room. Something dark. Before anyone could react, Ayden had punched Jayden as hard as he could in the face. Jayden was sent back through the wall, breaking it. Zane's eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing!?" Aerith gasped "Jayden!" Azaya and Rose's eyes widen in shock. Valora and Esme eyes widen at him and growled. Luna and Miles frowned at him.  
Bella looked in shock.

Kaleb got up with widen eyes. "Jayden!?" He looked at Kaleb and was about to yell at him until he stops. Ayden was pissed. Angrier than he had ever seen him before. "Ayden..." He shivered at the vibe he felt from Ayden. The twins could feel it to as they held each other. Their brother was unrecognizable to them.

They watched as he walked up to the hole Jayden made. Jayden held his nose, which was bleeding. "That... freaking hurt." Ayden grabbed Jayden by his shirt and pulled him out. "If you or your stupid girlfriend come near me again, I'll claw your eyes out." He said in a dark tone. Jayden's eyes widen as he shook. "Ayden..." Aerith bites his lip "Stop!"

Takara frowned and got up. She walked towards them. 'So much darkness... anger... brother what is happening to you.' She reached up and grabbed Ayden's arm. "Enough Ayden...calm down." Ayden glare deadly at her. He lowered Jayden and then tossed him into the TV, breaking it. "I don't enjoy being toyed with. Stay the hell away from me. You and your witch." He says to Jayden with a growl. He smacked Takara's hand away and headed upstairs. Takara frowned holding her now bruised hand. Jayden sat up holding his bloody nose. "I guess... we pushed him to far..." Bella frowned "It was just a kiss..." Aerith rushed over to Jayden "babe you alright?" Jayden groaned and nodded.

"Sis!?" Naomi and Alisha ran to her and hugged her. "Was that really Ayden..." Alisha asked. Takara smiled. "Everything will be okay..." Yaris walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "He hurt you..." she says frowning. "Yes well, as his big sister I couldn't let him rampage in the house..." Yaris kept his frown as he started to heal her. "You need to tell your mother... it's getting worser. I've never seen him go that far before." Takara sighs. "It doesn't help that he was pushed too far." She looked at Jayden. "Even if this was a joke to you, you know how Ayden is. His temper is a loose cannon. I wish you would have thought of the consequences before you did that." Jayden sighs. "I know. I know. It's my bad but I didn't think he was to freak out that bad...I'll apologize to him when he calms down." Bell frowned and started tear "It's my fault... he kissed someone he didn't like.. its all my fault..." the girls frowned at her "No Bella it's not... it's mine" Aerith frowned. Bella kept crying "He hates...me... for kissing him..."

Upstairs, Jess frowned feeling something dark. She sat up and walk to the window seeing Ayden disappearing in the night "Well something happened to Ayden... He just ran off..."

Oichi and Sakamoto frowned. He sighed. "That boy..." Oichi looked worried. "Ayden... I really think something is wrong...his anger is getting worse and worse... nothing we have done is working." Oichi felt an uneasy feeling in her chest. "Saki go look for him?" "If he is running away, he needs to calm down first. Give him about 20 minutes and if he isn't back I'll go get him." Oichi sighs.

Outside of Xacron, Ayden used his speed to get away from the family. He ran through the forest to one of his hiding spots. His anger was still boiling as he hit a tree and broke it. "Stupid. Witch! How dare she use her disgusting magic on me! I'll rip her arms off!" He yelled. A shock ran through his head making him gasps out. "Ow... my head..." He heard a chuckle. "Yes, all witches are evil. Do not let them fool you." Ayden bangs his head on the ground making a hole. "Shut up! Who are you! Get out my head!" "All witches are evil little pup. Even the witch queen herself. All she does is corrupt beings to her side. Do not fall for her tricks." Ayden's eyes widen. "Auntie Jess... she's not... no..." "Why do you think your father is sneaking around with other witches? Do you think those two will not plan to overthrow your mother someday?" Ayden bit his lip till it bled. "Your lying... they Wouldn't..."

"Come to me dear pup... come and join me and together we can end her and your fathers lives before they betrayed all that you love." Ayden grits his teeth and let out a yell. It echoes through the forest and shook the grounds. When he was done the voice was gone. He breathes heavy and fall to the ground covered in sweat. "I have to... protect mom..." He says closing his eyes.

In the shadows, Bernie was there leaning on a tree. She sighs mentally. "So close... just a little more and he will be ready." She walked up to him. "Foolish boy... being played like a toy." She smirked. "Don't worry, when I kill that witch and your mother you can live under me as my new son. We will take over this pathetic kingdom and bring everyone to their needs but until then..." She rubbed his head. "You need to keep playing your part haha."

Days went by it was New years eve, December 31. Klaus, Naomi, Aerith and Jayden where out on a double date. Klaus was wearing a zleda black shirt, dark grey acid wash mens baggy skinny jeans and black shoes. Aerith was wearing a trek tray grey tank top, galaxy shorts and black high top cover converse.

The four of them where having fun, the four of them where at the arcade having fun and playing games with each other. They where all in a batman racing game. Aerith groaning "What the hell! Stupid joker! Someone get him!" she said upset and putting more credits in the game to join in after dyeing "Can't believe he hit me with that pie cannon again!" Klaus laughed. Naomi smiled slightly. She wasn't into games but as long as Klaus was having fun she didn't mind. "You two are way to into this game." Jayden says chuckling.

Jess paced slightly 'okay I tell him...' "Deacon!" it didn't take long for Deacon to appear in her room "What? Is something wrong?" Jess chuckled "No come sit next to him" she sat down on her couch, he blinked but sat down next to him "what is it?" Jess took his hand "Listen I was thinking of giving you a chance" Deacon's eyes widen "this isn't a joke right?" Jess chuckled "No it's not... I mean I've been unfair to you... even after our forced bond was removed you never once tired re claim me..." Deacon nodded "I wanted to earn your love..." Jess smiled at him "to be honest, I have been feeling something towards you and with Chida it was only a one night stand... I hope you can forgive me for it" Deacon chuckled "Its not like you cheated, we aren't together well now we are so can I claim you know?" Jess pouted "lets take this slow okay?" Deacon smiled softly at her "alright" he leaned down and their lips touched. She smiled and kissed him back.

Out in the hallway Chida sighed and stepped away from the door and walked downstairs, Michael looked at him "What's wrong with you?" Chida sat down "Looks like Deacon won" Michael dropped the glass cup in shock 'she choose Deacon...'

Ronnie and Deliora were out for a walk with Alaric in his stroller. They were walking through the park when they heard Alaric scream out. They looked down to see a small butterfly landed on his nose. He waved his hands moving it but the butterfly came right back landing on his nose. Ronnie chuckled softly as he reached down and finally shoo the butterfly away. Alaric smiled and giggled grabbing his finger. Delica chuckled "He cute"

Ronnie then frown as he stood up. He glared as an old face walked up to him and Deliora. "Titus..." Ronnie growled out. Titus chuckled. He was covered in a gray overcoat. "It's nice to see you again wolf. I've missed hunting you." He looked at Deliora. "Seems like your standards dropped a bit. Your last wife fitted you more." Deliora narrowed at him deeply.

"What do you want Titus. I'm in no mood to fight you but I will if I must..." "Don't fret. You know my rules for hunting. I don't fight in front of women or kids unless they strike me first. I only came to give you a warning. Once the new years start. It's hunting time." Ronnie frown. "How are you still alive." Titus chuckled. "No thanks to you I almost died." He opened up his jacket and pulled up his shirt. Deliora gasps as they saw a large scar over his hear but it wasn't just the scar. It looked like a white pad was deep down in his skin. "Impossible..." Ronnie says. Titus chuckled. "I said the same thing. When we fraught you turned into your form and bite me, piercing my heart. It should have killed me but I was lucky. My boys found me and took me back to the association where they did tests on my body. Come to find out the only thing keeping me alive is this fang of yours. Seems like even through your fang your life force still flows through it. In a way we are connect now."

Ronnie growled at him. "Leave now before..." "I will be leaving. As I said I only came to leave a message. I do not have a desire to fight a one-legged beast but your head still belongs to me. Remember that wolf. This dance between you and I is not over and once your head is mind, your granddaughter is next." He chuckled as he turned around and walk away, quickly disappearing from their sight. Ronnie signs. "Another face from my past has come back to haunt me... I will never be free of the torment." Deliora frowned "is that the same hunter?" "The one who has been hunting me for decades... yes... that is him. There is nothing that man cannot catch...even I have a hard time of fending him off." He held his armless shoulder. "He is dangerous..."

After the arcade, they headed for the red green. Klaus rubbing his tummy "God I want some good Chinese food!" Jayden chuckled "I have to admit Red dragon is only place I will eat here" Naomi nodded "true!" Aerith giggled "Mama wants me to get a job there" "Having a part time job is good." Jayden says.

Walking through the park Aerith wanted to stop at her father's memorial stone. She smiled and knelled lighting a candle "Hey dad, sorry I haven't come and visit for a while. Bust with school and well having an amazing boyfriend" Klaus lit a candle also "I wish could have meet him"

Walking away Jayden suddenly stopped and put his arm over Aerith's chest making her blink "Jay?" Klaus felt something wrong and put Naomi behind him "Very impressive, sensing me just like a hybrid like you" Klaus blinked and sees a man he never seen before but felt a blood pull to him "who are you...?"

Calcifer grinned "Oh I see my son hasn't told you who your grandfather is boy, well boy I'm your grandfather Calcifer" Aerith's eyes widen "the one that killed your grandmother and has been trying to kill Deacon..." Klaus's eyes widen.

He grinned more taking out a dagger "Now then who wants to die first" he licked his lips. Aerith shook in fear feeling his darkness. Calcifer's eyes shifted to Aerith "Mhmm the daughter of the reincarnation, I think killing you first would be best!" he charged at Aerith with the dagger. Jayden rubbed his neck. He then opened his mouth. A high pitch sound blast came out pushing Calcifer away. He grabbed Aerith hand. "Run now!" He yelled at Klaus. Klaus grabbed Naomi's hand with her next to Aerith and Jayden but they didn't get far has a Tree smacked into Aerith's side making her be flung sides way hitting the ground rolling and laying lifeless. Klaus's eyes "AERITH!" Jayden glared at him.

Calcifer rubbed his eyes "Wow that hurt you little shit!" His grinned into a darker "I'm gonna enjoy cutting out your throat!" Klaus charged at him "I'll kill you for hurting my Sister!" Calcifer grinned "That's it come at me" Jayden came at him also, Calcifer grinned and dodged then and back handed them into tree's Naomi was shaking she didn't know what to do. Then gasped he was in front of her and back handing her to the ground super hard.

Calcifer walked over to Aerith who got up slightly with a groan "ow... AHHH!" she creamed has she grabbed her hair Naomi looked up and her eyes widen has he lifted the dagger and the knife went into Aerith's stomach making her scream loudly. Calcifer laughed and dropped her down and turned when Klaus charged at him again "DIE! Naomi run!" Naomi frowned, upset that she couldn't do anything but she ran.

Jayden hearing Naomi gasp he turned around only to see her on the ground and a Phoenix in front of him his body couldn't move. "Namoi!?"

Phoenix smiled at his but blew in his face gently only for him to back up feeling dizzy and lightheaded and he collapsed to his knee turning his head to Aerith laying there with a dagger in her stomach not moving "Aerith..." He reached for her and fell unconscious to the ground.

Phoenix chuckled "the children of Oichi I see, Calcifer you done?" Calcifer walking over with Klaus over his shoulder who was out cold "and her?" he asked, Phoenix chuckled "Markth take her" he nodded walked over to Aerith picking her up "He stabbed her with an anti dagger, she's still alive" Phoenix looked at Cal who shrugged "What? You never said I couldn't hurt them" Markth sighed "well shell we? Before the beast catches Aerith's blood? He is here" he asked pending his portal, Phoenix chuckled "Lets go, leave these two here" she said walking in, Calcifer chuckled and walked in behind her has the portal closed.

Ronnie and Deliora strolled with Alaric who then started to cry, Deliora blinked "What's wrong sweetie?" Ronnie knelled only to smell something, blood but this blood he knew it was Aerith's blood. "Ronnie is something wrong? Is Alaric alright?"

"No. We need to go now." He says. Strolling slightly fast around the corner Deliora's eyes widen at Naomi not moving and Jayden was trying to wake him up Deliora gasped "Oh my god! Naomi!"

Ronnie frowned at this as he went to her side. "What happened? Where is Aerith and Klaus?" "I don't know! Some man came and attack us...his name was uh... Calcifer or something!" Deliora's eyes widen "Deacon's father... but he should be dead... Deacon bite him..."

Jayden frowned and gripped his fist. "He stabbed Aerith... so much blood... she wasn't moving...I couldn't do anything to protect her." Deliora bites her lip looking at Ronnie "We have to take them to Jess's" she said picking up Alaric who was crying. "I know. Jayden get your sister to your mother now." Jayden nodded.

Deacon was outside feeling happy, him and Jess are failing a thing know. "I can't wait for it move more" then feeling something he frowned and stood up from the ground has a black magical mirror appeared in front of him making him frown and an image came has Calcifer stood there, Deacon's eyes widen "How are you still alive...?" Calcifer grinned "Oh you know a lovely dark witch cured me, come where it all began son if you don't well" he moved to the side to show Klaus and Aerith with he dagger in her. Deacon's eyes widen "Klaus! Aerith! What have you done!?" Calcifer moved back in front of the mirror "come to the place where it all began or they will die, no telling your witch either or I will kill them, come alone" he said has the mirror disappears. Calcifer bites his lip and looked up at the house and seeing Jess in the window of her room sitting by it reading something paper work from school he frowned 'forgive me Jess...' he rushed off.

Oichi was sitting down with her head on her desk. She was on the verge of extreme exhaustion. The door slammed open making her jump up. Alisha had tears in her eyes. "Mom! It's Naomi!" Oichi frown and she got up. They rushed to the medical room where Ayden and Kaleb were. Inside Julian was looking over Naomi. Jayden was sitting down with his head between his hands. "What happened!?" Oichi asked rushing to Naomi's side. She looked at Jayden. "Jay! What happened!" Oichi yelled shaking the room. Jayden looked up with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't protect them..."

Deacon walked through the forest and came out by the sea side, walking along the beach he came across and gravel path, walking up he reach up the hill quickly and he sees a an old abandon castle that's falling apart. He took a breath and let it out "welcome home Deacon..." He walked up to the castle. The wooden door was almost rotted away, he moved it and walked in. he frowned from memories of him being young and his mother. Shaking his head he headed more into the house.

At Jess's, Jess was sitting at her desk next to the window doing work when Michael rushed in "Jess you need to get done stairs know" Jess frowned "Why? "It's the kids!" Jess's eyes and rushed down stairs with Michael. To see Ronnie and Deliora with Alaric in her arms and Chida standing there worried. Jess frowned "Lord Ronnie...? Lady Deliora...?" Deliora frowned "Jess... It's the kids... Calcifer is alive... he took them..." Jess's eyes and looked at Ronnie who nodded. Jess started to hyperinflate making them frown at her "Jess calm down" Chida sighs, Jess pushed him away and ran outside "DEACON! DEACON!" no answer outside "Deacon...?" Michael, Chida, Ronnie and Deliora came outside "Jess?" Jess turned "Deacon's not here..." Ronnie stepped to her and put his hand on her shoulder making her look up at him "and there's something else... Aerith was badly injured... she was stabbed, Jayden said she wasn't healing..." Jess's eyes widen in horror and her collapsed making Deliora gasped and Ronnie caught has she screamed "NOO!"

They felt the ground tremble slightly. Ronnie frowned as they turned to see Oichi appearing behind them with her head down. "Oichi..." "I want his head grandpa... the one who dare to lay a finger on my children and who took my God children." She grips his fist tightly. "I want his head now." Ronnie frowned. "Both you and Jess... we can't act like this. Right now, our top priority is to find the children... a guess is that Deacon may know something but he isn't here... we can't lose grip over our emotions like this right now." Deliora frowned "Ronnie is right, we need to find the children"

"Aerith has been wounded... and Naomi won't wake up... Jayden is breaking down how dare you expect me to act calm into this situation!" Oichi says snapping. Her eyes turned white then blue. She settled back down a little. "I'll ring his neck above my castle..." She mumbled. Jess stood up "Rex"

Rex appeared. "How may I be of assistance today." "Where is Deacon? And don't give me that you are not aloud to tell! This has been kidnapping you will tell" "There is no need for me to tell you that since all the King's and Queens have authorization to the tracker. I am also aware that Prince Klaus and Princess Aerith have been taken. The location is already here in your bracelet." He pulled up a small map. Jess blinked "by the west sea of Grivida...?" Deliora's eyes widen and stepped over with Alaric and looked at it, she looked shocked "I know where is it..." They look at her "Deliora...?" Deliora sighs softly "Jess there's something I never told you because I thought it wasn't necessary... I knew you would find out about but I guess the records where removed from the family tree... my maiden name is Vadoll.." Jess's and Chida's eyes widen at her "Serena... Was my half sister..."  
Ronnie frowned at this. Deliora sighs softly "Jess, go get your kids... Ronnie go with them please, Chida go tell your father now" Chida nodded and rushed off with his vampire speed. Ronnie sighs mentally. 'Hell must be freezing over if I'm actually leaving to bring that brat back.' He shook his head. 'No, I can't think like that now. The children's lives are more important.'

Deacon walked through more of the old castle and came across and large ball room that was falling apart. Frowning he stepped inside to see Calcifer standing there with Klaus tied to a chair and Aerith laying on a table not moving and looking pale. Deacon growled "you monster! You will pay for what you did to them!" Calcifer turned "you know... this is where I meet her... your mother... it was under a piece treaty with Queen Deliora, well she was a Queen back then but her son is King I guess know but anything your mother was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on even though she was a vampire... I love her more then anything, when she had you I was excited and happy" Deacon frowned "Then why did you kill her?! And tired to kill me?!" he shouted "Because... I was shown by a powerful gypsy that you would become evil and destroy the world" Deacon bites his lip "Doesn't give you the right to kill mother!" Calcifer growled "she shouldn't have tired to leave with you! You had to DIE! Or the world would have been destroyed!"

Deacon bites his lip "it was you who made me like this! That vision came true because of you! Killing my mother made me what a monster!" Calcifer frowned "your son will become just like so I will kill him too" Deacon couldn't take it anymore and he charged at him.

Naomi opened her eyes. She rubbed them as she sat up. "brother? Klaus?" She looked around and her eyes widen to see that she in a dark forest. "Where am I?" She got up and walked around. "Hello!? Mama! Jay! Anyone!?" Her voice echo in through the woods. "This place is creepy..." She started walking trying to focus on her surroundings. She then started to her a soft growl. She shook slightly but followed the sound. Walking for seem like minutes she finally came to a large opening with ruin covered in vines. The soft growls were getting louder but now instead of be scared it sound smoothing to her. Almost like she was in a trance she went to the entrance and walked inside.

Jess, Ronnie and Oichi appeared at the seaside. Jess blinked "Wait why did we teleport here" Rex appeared "My apologies there was a problem it seems that the castle has a magnetic field around it... that pounced us off a mile away" Jess's eyes widen at this.

"That seems plausible. Rex can do a lot but even he has his limits." Oichi says. Jess frowned and looked at Ronnie and padded his head making her blink at him "time for a walk my wolf" Ronnie grinned he knew what she went. Oichi blinked "Go for walk?" Ronnie transformed into his wolf form, he created his aura arm, as Jess's clothes changed into her witch outfit and jumped up on Ronnie's back "Come on Oichi, it will be faster with Ronnie" Oichi shook her head. "I will be fine. I'm actually faster than grandpa in my human and wolf form so I guess I'll meet you there. Enjoy your walk." She says chuckling and ran off. Jess chuckled "Run, Ronnie, Run" Ronnie growled and ran fast.

At the castle, Deacon and Calcifer were fight left and right. Klaus was woken up and his head looked up to see his father and grandfather fight, his eyes widen "Dad!" Deacon kicked Calcifer into a wall and rushed over knelling "son you alright?" Klaus frowned "Yes but Aerith!" Deacon stood up and see's Aerith panting and panting, she was still out cold. He frowned and stepped over and reached out to take the dagger out but grabbed from behind and thrown in the middle of the room. Klaus gasped "DAD!" Deacon growled standing up "Enough! Father stop!" Calcifer laughed at him "Oh but I think far from enough" he said and Deacon charged but then chains came out of know where and wrapped around his wrists. Deacon's eyes widen and his eyes turned into his hybrid form "you bastered!" Calcifer laughed and stepped over lifting up an a chain with a white large crystal Deacon frowned "What is that?" Calcifer chuckled "This lovely amulet? Mhmm lets see, it had an amazing powers, it has a sister that has the powers of purifying. But this one has the powers of death" Deacon's eyes widen "death..." Klaus struggled "DAD! No please don't kill my dad!" Calcifer put the amulet over his neck "lets see how you burn into ash" he said has the amulet started to glow. Klaus scream "DAD!" Deacon's skin started to burn making him scream.

Outside the castle, Jess jumped off the castle. "DAD!" they heard a scream form inside, Jess gasped "Klaus!" she ran into the house "Jess wait!" she followed him with Ronnie.

Jess ran and ran through the house reaching an area where she heard screaming more louder. Turning she rushed in a ball room and her eyes widen to see Deacon standing there with chains holding him up from the arms and Klaus on the chain chained, Calcifer behind her son "Deacon!" Deacon's head turned and she can see his skin was burning off him "Jess... I love you..." he said has Oichi and Ronnie rushed in behind her to where they see Deacon turned into ash. Jess's eyes widen and stood there in shock "D-Deacon..." Ronnie frowned.

Calcifer laughed and grabbed Klaus's hair "My we have guest! Let's see how much the boy can BLEED!" he lifted up a knife to Klaus's neck, ready to slash his throat, Klaus's eyes widen in fear "MOM! Auntie!"

In a second Oichi had already moved and grabbed Calcifer's arm. "You... laid a hand on my children...your life is forfeit..." With ease she ripped his arm with the knife in it. Then using his ripped off arm she smacked him with it, forcing his body to twist in a unruly way and fly back into the wall. Oichi huffed out tossing his arm to the side, looking at Klaus she formed at the chains "Rex cut the chains form him" "Understood." Rex says appearing and cutting the chains off.

Klaus free he rushed over to his mother hugging her "Mom!" Ronnie rushed over to Aerith and frowned at her "Oichi... we need to get to her hospital... she lost a lot of blood.. this dagger... it's anti dagger... even removing this would take weeks for her even gain her abilities back" Oichi frowned "How did you know?" Ronnie frowned "I've been stabbed by one before" then the air shifted and they looked to see Phoenix standing there "My, my I missed the party" she lifted her arms and Ronnie almost flinched has the Amulet came flying into her hand "Well I guess I did my job, by breaking Jess don't you think Calcifer?" Calcifer groaned walking over holding his torn arm socket "Fuck I didn't wanna lose an arm over this" Phoenix chuckled "I'll grow you a new one" Phoenix looked at Ronnie and Oichi "not even the vessel of the great deities can stop what's coming" she grinned "Decay and darkness something Valeriea wouldn't even dare touch" Oichi frowned. "Compare to you she's just one of the many needles in a haystack waiting to be burned.."

Phoenix laughed "he's far more powerful then Deerward or Manon and he will be here soon enough" she said backing up in the portal with Calcifer.

Klaus frowned "Mom...? Auntie... mom she isn't moving...!" Oichi and Ronnie turned to see Jess standing there staring at the spot where Deacon's ashes are. Oichi sighs. "Klaus dear, come on. We need to leave this place."

Jess's suddenly closed and Jess rubbed Klaus hair "Klaus sweetie go with your auntie and great uncle Ronnie okay?" Klaus frowned "But mom..." "Oichi, Ronnie take them to your kingdom... please... I'll be there soon..." "I know." Oichi says as Ronnie picked up Aerith carefully. Oichi walked over and grabbed Klaus hand. "Naomi hasn't woken up... I'm sure you would like to be at her. " Klaus sniffed and nodded "Okay.."

"Rex can you teleport know?" Rex appeared "Yes Queen Oichi, the magnetic field is disappeared" "take us home. Tell Julian to get the table ready." "Understood Lady Oichi." Her beads glow. Oichi took a last look at Jess before they were teleported to Xacron.

Jess slowly walked over to the Deacon's ashes, going on her knee's tears came down her cheek "Deacon..." Feeling Manon standing next to her "can you bring him back to me...?" Manon frowned "I cannot... his soul was erased..." Jess bites her lip "erased...?" Manon knelled to her "that amulet she used was the amulet of death, something that can erase souls from existence... it can even work on Deities" Jess frowned "Why would you have that item be allowed to be created?!" she snapped. Manon sighs softly "Some magical items that are being created I can not always see being made until it's been made, I'm the deity of the universe, it's not against the rules I have placed..." Jess tears "I want him back!" Manon rubbed her back "What you gonna do? Go to war with her?" Jess bits her lip "I want too..." Manon sighed and looked at the Ashes, lifting his hand up the ashes started swirl making Jess watch has a black urn appeared in his hands and the ashes swirled and went into the urn. Manon closed it and handed it to her "place him with his mother, if you go to war I will be by yourself Queen of witches" kissing her forehead and disappearing. Jess sniffed holding the Urn "Deacon... I love you too" she held it tighter and teared.

Naomi walked through the ruins with her hand on the wall. She could feel something carved into it but she paid no mind to it. She walked through a large door and came to a empty shrine, covered in dust and moldy bricks. She looked around listening for the growled but heard nothing. She sighs. "What is going on... where am I. Why Am I here. I want to go home!" She stomps her foot. Just then she heard something moving. She turned in the middle of the room and saw black and red ooze slipping through the cracks. It felt familiar like her grandfathers and fathers' power. The ooze faded in and out, phasing through the cracks. It started to twist into a dog like form, similar to what she saw Seth and Sakamoto use. She gulps and took a step back only to kick back a pebble. She gaps as the shaded dog looked towards her. She saw a pair of red eyes look at her and then without warning, came after her.

Naomi screams and tried to run but she was grabbed and pulled into the darkness. "No! No help! Mama! MAMA!" she screamed before she was completely sucked in. The ooze returned to the middle of the room and sinks back into the cracks of the floor.

Jess walked up the Serena's mausoleum, she frowned remembering she didn't have a key but then the door clicked and it opened, she blinked 'what the Serena that opened it for me...?' she stepped in and walked up the small steps. Walking over to the sarcophagi and placed the black urn down next to it. "I'm sorry Serena... I could not protect him..." "it's not your fault" Jess looked up to see a beautiful woman with wavy black hair that was to her chest, she pale skinned that, gray eyes wearing an elegant white dress and dark red lipstick. "Lady Serena...?" She smiled at Jess "Lady Jess... it's an honor to finally meet you, I'm shocked to see I can make myself shown I guess it's from your magical aura"

Jess frowned "your ex-lover end up killing him... I'm so sorry..." Serena frowns softly "it was bound to happen... I'm sadden that he was killed but I can't feel his soul...?" Jess frowned more "his soul was erased ..." Serena closed her eyes "You brought him to me and I thank you, is my grandson okay?" Jess nodded "He's with his aunt... Lady Serena... I will bring him to visit you later.. I have some business to do" Serena smiled "Yes, I can feel it on" Jess turned and walked away "I will destroy the forest of snakes once and for all" she said leaving the mausoleum.

In Xacron, Julian was taking care of Aerith with Jayden by her side. Oichi and Klaus was by Naomi. Something was wrong. Oichi frowned as she rubbed her head. Naomi was burning up and her face was flushed. "Naomi?" Rex appeared and started to scan her body. "She is in dire stress my lady." "Stress from what?" "I do not know. It may be a mental issue. I can scan her brain waves and see what I pick up." Oichi started to look worry. "Her life isn't in danger is it?" Rex was silent and that made Oichi panic a bit. "Rex!" "Apologizes. I need to scan and keep an eye on her my lady. I will let you know when I see sighs of her waking up. Lord Sakamoto has been trying to call. He is on his way back with Terrance." Oichi frowned. "... I see... then place keep me updated." Oichi looked down at Naomi who was starting to breath heavily. Klaus held her hand "Naomi..."

Danni rushed in with her pregnant tummy "Oichi!" Frank rushed in behind her with Zane. "Mom. Please don't push yourself." Danni frowned looking at Naomi. "I don't know what to do mama... she's not waking up and she is burning up badly..." Oichi says tearing up.

Frank frowned at Aerith and Naomi "Where's Jess...?" Klaus frowned "mama... asked to be left alone... we watched has dad was turned into ash..."

Jess walking up to the old Mikcloud castle runes, she frowned looking at it. Closing her eyes, she let out a magical pulse summoning her familiars 'come to me now'

Back in Xacron, Frank felt a pulse in him and he looked out the windows "Jess... she's summoning me... I have to go to her..."

Danni frowned. "Why... your grandchild needs you!" Frank turned to Danni and kissed her cheek "I'm still Jess's familiar I have to obey; this summon is very strong I have too" he said walking to the window and flying out of it disappearing. Danni sighs. "Oichi, Sakamoto is on his way here. It's best to explain what's going on before he misunderstands something." Oichi nodded wiping her eyes. Danni sat down next to Naomi. "Zane go with your sister." Zane nodded and followed Oichi. Danni grabbed Naomi's hand. It was burning up. 'Frank... be careful...' she says sighing to herself.

Frank and Michael landed on the ground near the Mikcloud ruined castle. Aii appeared next to them with Akala, the see Jess standing their with her back facing them. Frank frowned "Jess... I know what happen... I'm sorry..." Michael frowned "I didn't like him but he didn't deserve to get to get killed like that..." Aii frowned "Queen Jess...?" Jess turned to them and her eyes had changed these eyes where mixed with Regina's "it's time to finish it, we are going to war with Phoenix again, this time just us" Frank's eyes widen "you sure about this?" Jess nodded "true I don't have an army of witches like I once did back in the ancient times but this has gone to far with her, you will go to war with me?" they looked at each other and bowed to her "Yes my Queen" they said at the same time. Akala walked to her and rubbed her head against her leg, Jess smiled "Frank, Michael, Aii got to the forest. I have to go to the catacombs and awake them" Frank and Aii looked up "You mean..." Jes nodded turning around "it's time to wake them" Akala howled "go know" they nodded and rushed off to the forest. Jess softly sighs "Come Akala, time to wake up your clan" Akala's tail wagged and they both walked up to the ruin castle.

At the magical council, Victoria and the others looked up at he magical globe and they are getting a feed of the forest of snakes, Jess had sent them a message she was going to war with the forest of snakes "Should we go and assist her?" Sarah asked. Victoria frowned "No.. she asked us to stay here and put up a live feed of the battle around the world to let ever dark witch out there she is not messing round anymore..." Sarah and Ciccy frowned "She lost Rick... know she lost Deacon... I would want to destroy everything too... How is Princess Aerith doing?" "So far we know she is with Oichi being treated, we must help Jess here. Know then lets put up the magical globe feed" they nodded has their hands went up and the globe glowed blue.

Sakamoto frowned as Oichi spoke to him about what's going on. "Naomi is burning up?" "Yes, she isn't showing sighs of waking..." Sakamoto grabbed her hands. "This is bad... we need to get to grandmother immediately." Oichi frowned. "B-Bad... what is happening to out daughter?" He pulled her to Thalia's room. "It's best to let her explain. There is something our family has been hiding...since our powers didn't pass on to the kids but... now that Naomi is going through this..." Oichi frowned. "Saki! What is happening to her! Is her life in danger or not!?" Sakamoto bit his lip. "Yes... if we don't act soon she might die..." Oichi's heart dropped as he pulled her along.

Markth rushed in the room where Phoenix has stopped the bleeding on Calcifer arm socket "Love! Her familiars! There here!" Phoenix frowned "So she finally snapped and attacked us" she grinned "Good, Darcaniea" Darcaniea walked in ready to fight "Let me kill her!" "No you will head to the lab, we all would. Markth you will join your children in fighting the familiars" Markth half frowned and nodded "of course love" he said leaving the room. Darcaniea bites her lip "I want to fight her!" "No" Phoenix gave her that look "you will do has I saw, I can not afford to lose you" Darcaniea frowned and stormed off the lab. Calcifer chuckled "you pained for her to come here and destroy this forest did you?" Phoenix grinned "I don't know, what do you think wolf?" Calcifer laughed "and that demon? You gonna scarifies him also?" Phoenix face darken "He will die for turning against me and my daughter, he pained with Cien in taking Ebony away so he will die by the hands of Jess" she helped him up "Come to lab"

In the forest of snakes, Frank and the others where fighting the snakes destroying everything. They stopped and looked to see Markth walking towards them has he transformed into his demonic form "Well the familiars doing what their Queen says just like back in ancient times" Frank narrowed at him swirling his spear pointing it at him "You will pay for what you and your witch did to her!" Michael did the same thing "I will destroy you demon!" Aii's fox fire appear around her "We defeated you last time and we will do it again!" she shouted, Markth grinned "well then come at me" the three of them rushed at him.

at the medical ward, Klaus eyes widen to see and magical feed appeared and they see the battle taking place "What's this...?" "A magical globe feed" they turned to see River walk in with Terry "Where's the girls?" Danni asked "with mother auntie" Terry said. River frowned "I felt a pulse but she didn't summon me.. so I knew something was wrong and know I can see what is wrong... she didn't summon me because I'm pregnant... I wish I can go there and help her..." Danni turned to the feed to see Frank fighting Markth with Aii and Michael.

She got up. "I've seen enough war in my life time... I can not bare to watch anymore. Terry look after your cousin for me. I need fresh air." Danni walked passed them with her head down. 'Frank if you don't come home to us. I'll never forgive you...' She bit her lip leaving

Back at the Ruin Castle, Jess and Akala walked through the catacombs. Coming across a large area to see bones of wolves laying there, Jess stepped over has her lacrima crystal and her hair and eyes glowed and floated up "A rise my wolves, a rise and fulfill your promise oaths to me, RISE!" she chanted has the bones glowed and swirled up and started to take form, Jess smiled and turned to Akala and lifted her hand has wolf armor appeared on her and Jess stepped over has Akala knelled down and Jess claimed on her back and looked back at wolves know if full form "akala lead your pack" Akala howled making the other wolves howl with her and they dashed off I through the catacombs.

Miles away in a forest covered in thick fog, deep with it was a sealed tomb. Little creatures that watched over it felt magical pulses, Cordele the deity of the forest frowned and walked into he tomb to see the creatures freaking out has the armor near the glass coffin was glowing. "Lady Cordele! This the armor! It's being summoned!" "How come?! Could it be?!" Cordele looked back at the glass coffin and smiled and then looked back at the armor, lifting her hand "Return to your master, she is calling you" has the armor disappeared into a light.

In the forest of snakes, Markth arms moved up and went down quickly has a ring fire pushed back Frank, Michael and Aii. They hit the ground "Haha! Really?! You think you can defeat me?! This is my forest my domain you will not win!" he said has Snakes appeared around him then suddenly the ground started to shake making Markth eyes widen and looked up to see something moving in the forest towards him and his snakes. Frank, Michael and Aii got up and turned has their eyes widen to see giant wolves running through the forest towards them. Markth gasped "Impossible...!" Frank grinned "Looks like she woken up the wolf clan Markth" he said has the wolves dashed passed them, Markth jumped up has the wolves attacked the snakes killing them. Markth bites his lip and then looked too Akala, Jess sitting on her has she running with the wolves, Jess was looking right at him with fury blaze in her eyes has her outfit glowed and has a red light caught his eye and looked to see it come down on Jess and she glowed and armor started to appear on her. He gasped 'the crimson twilight armor... The crimson queen...'

Jess jumped off Akala and used her magic to jump up at Markth "MARKTH!" Markth flinched has she appeared next to him kicked him down to the ground. Markth hit the ground hard making a creator. Jess dropped down near him and walked towards him with a sword "I had enough of you and your witch, you pushed me to far..." Markth frowned and stood up then Jess stopped and turned to the glass coffin "So this is where you hid her original body" Markth eyes widen and rushed at her "Don't touch her!"

Put Michael and Frank appeared next to him and speared him in the back pinning him to down while he was on his knees "NO!" Jess walked over to the coffin and frowned looking down at Phoenix's body "you know I gave you a chose Markth back then, to join me or die. You knew she was gonna up betraying you in the end for a higher creator power, that's why you came to him to stop what she was planning, all though I never knew what she was because you never told me but in the end you still fought by her side. No dought to make her think you did not betray her but all this time while she laid here you went behind my back and tired to find a body for her to possess... So who did you chose Markth?" Markth frowned "Jenna Frost..." Jess's eyes widen and turned him "You choose a child?! Jenna's parents where killed did you do it?" Markth frowned "No phoenix did after possessing her..."

"So tell me, who's side are you really on Markth? Did you know plain with Cien to have Ebony to taken for her protection? Because you knew what hey would do to her?" Markth looked down "Yes..." Jess looked away "She still has that hold on you, tell me why isn't she out here with you fighting like she did last time? My guess she set you up to die Markth, she knew what you did" Markth bites her lip "No your lying...!" Jess lifted up the sword has it glowed "So I look like I'm lying, I think this body has controlled you long enough, it's time to cut the link she has on you for good" Markth's eyes widen "NOOOO!"

"Oh by the heavens, hear thy pray grant me the power so I may destroy the evil before me!" she chanted has a white light beamed down on the sword "Persh!" she shouted jumping back slightly making Markth scream. Michael and Frank watched her has she leaned forward and her sword hit the ground next to the coffin has purifying lightning came up front the ground destroying the coffin and Phoenix's body. Jess looked up at them "Frank, Michael take him tot eh council put him in lock up" Frank put angelic light cuffs on him removing his spear, Mciahel removed his spear and they both pulled him and flew off. Aii, Akala" they appeared next to her "take the wolves, leave the forest I will destroy it once and for all" Aii bowed "Of course Queen Jess" and they both rushed off with the wolves.

Jess sighs and walked off to the where she can feel Phoenix's aura, finish a mansion she frowned at it and took a deep breath "Manon lend me your power" she chanted has her hair and eyes glowed making a circle with her hands a light appeared and a magical circle appeared around the inter forest.

In Xacron, Ronnie's eyes widen and stood up. Deliora frowned "Ronnie?" "This spell... She wouldn't... no she would..." Klaus frowned "Ronnie what's happening?" River shook "She's gonna do it... She's gonna destroy the entire forest... with that spell like what Regina did many years go to the forest of owls..." She said as the air shook with powerful magical energy, Aerith's eyes opened making Jayden gaps "Aerith?!" Aerith shook "Mom's... power.. I can feel it... Such rage and heartache..."

In Thalia's room, she and Oberon were nowhere to be found. Sakamoto was watching the feed but Oichi was staring out the window not watching. She could feel the pain Jess was going through. "Jess..."

In the forest of snakes, Jess building up all that power, "I invoke the witch's law" she casted and put her hands together has a bright light envelops around the entire forest. A Golden magical dome appeared and it was destroying everything. The manor was being destroyed in front of her.

Up in Heavens, every deity watched as such power was even shaking the heavens. Divus closed his eyes "Everyone stay calm" Zeus and Odin next to him looked upon this "Such power..."

Down in the under words, Hades was looking up has the underworld was shaking form such power "Queen Jess..." The sister's of fate rushed in "Lord Hades! You must hear our vision! It's important!" Hades frowned "What vision?" Anubis frowned in his domain ahs wife held him "what's happening?" Anubis frowned "someone pissed off the Queen of Witches..." In Lucifer's domain, is shook the worse making demons freak out. Lucifer, in his throne room signs. "Seriously..." Nysa was standing next to him, holding his throne. "So much rage..." she says frowning.

the magical council stopped the feed after the spell end and nothing was less of the forest. Victoria sighed but they turned to see Frank and Michael walk in in Markth in angelic cuffs "Ladies" Victoria, Sarah and Ciccy stepped over "Michael, Frank" "Queen Jess wants him in locked up" then nodded "you two should go check up on Jess" handed Markth to them they nodded and left. Sarah sighed "Well come on demon" Markth stayed quiet and let them take him.

At the burned down forest, the air was full of dust. Aii and Akala walked through it and Aii looked around "Lady Jess!" she shouted has a echo filled the now empty area. Aii frowned 'jess where are you...?' Then the dust settle down and Aii caught Jess on the ground, her eyes widen and rushed over "Jess!" Akala followed her. Aii knelled down holding her up "JESS!" she blinked to see Jess's red hair had turned white "her hair it's white..." Akala nudged and whimpered. Frank and Michael landed near them, their eyes widen and rushed over. "Jess!" they knelled "Her hair..." Aii frowned up at them "I think the spell drained all her magic... why isn't Manon answering too?" Michael frowned "he properly exhausted himself and sleeping..." Frank bites his lip "We need to get her to the magical council and put her in the magic replenish spring. Michael take her, I need to go to danni" Michael nodded and picked Jess up, Frank flew off heading back to Xarcon, "Come on Aii, Akala" Michael lifted his hand has a angelic portal open up which he rarely uses. He walked through it with Aii and Akala behind.

Naomi was floating in darkness. She was struggling to breath. "Ma...ma..." She gasps out. She heard a growl. "Child of the Ruska family... you will serve as a warning to those who appose me. The entire Ruska family will pay for betraying me... now... sleep..." Naomi felt her chest being crushed. Her vision got blurry. 'Am... I going to die...' She eyes closed.

Oichi and Sakamoto were walking back to the medical room when suddenly their beads started to flash dark red. Oichi's eyes widen. When it flashed it meant one of the family members were close to death. "Naomi!" She yelled and ran to the room with Sakamoto behind.

In the medical room, Rex appeared. "Emergency! Her heart has stop! Active emergency protocol!" River gasped at this. Klaus's eyes widen "NAOMI!"

Rex, connected her vitals to a monitor. The sound was dead, giving his reports to be true that Naomi's heart stop. Terry eyes widen in fear. "Oh no!" Jayden got up. "Sis!" Klaus's eyes widen and started to freak out "NAOMI!" he screamed has eyes turned into his hybrid form, Ronnie's eyes widen and rushed to Klaus holding back "NO let me GO! Naomi!" "Terry help me!" Ronnie says "Let me GO!" Klaus shouted.

Terry frowned as he and Ronnie held Klaus back. Oichi busted in with fear on her face. "Naomi!" She rushed to the bed but Julian stopped her. "Rex is restarting her heart now. Please wait a moment." Oichi started to cry. "Naomi wake up!" Danni, also getting the alert walked back in with Zane and gasp "No Naomi..." (others)

In the darkness, Naomi could hear voices. 'So loud...' I'm the mix of the voices she could Klaus calling her name. 'Klaus? He sounds... upset...' She opened her eyes. "Klaus..." A soft huff was heard. "You are fighting against me... it is useless."

In the medical room, the heart monitor started to beep slowly. "Process completed..." Rex says. Sakamoto was holding Oichi who was crying. "What is happening to my daughter!" Klaus scream "NAOMI!" The heart monitor skipped a beat. "She hears you." Rex says. "I will continue to keep a eye on heart beat." Sakamoto sat Oichi down. Danni sat beside her rubbing her back. "I will be back. I need to find my grandmother..." He runs out the room. 'Naomi. Just keep fighting a little longer.'

At the council, Michael stepped in a stone room that has a magical spring pool in the middle. Sarah and the girls has put Jess in a wet suit before Michael brought her in the room. Michael stepped over to the magical pool and gentle set her down in the water, she floated on the after has it started to glow slightly. He backed up frowning 'Jess...' Then he heard her whisper something "Naomi...' Michael's eyes widen 'Naomi...? Did something happen to her...?' he frowned more 'can she sense it even out of magical aura...?'

Julian had moved Naomi to a slightly bigger bed in the room. Alisha was now laying beside Naomi tearing. The moment Naomi's heart stop she felt pain in her chest. She refused to leave her side. Ronnie was frowning. 'I wonder if it's him... we will never know unless Sakamoto brings back Thalia.' He sighs. 'Today has been all out of wack...' Oichi was leaning on Danni. Zane rubbed her back. "She will be alright. She's strong. She'll pull through out of whatever is happening." Danni says. Oichi sniffed and nodded.

The next day, Kaci was in the medical room at the Meyer's manor. He frowned "Where's Jess...?" "She's still in the magical pool, relishing her magic" Zach said putting his gloves on "Ross help me put Kaci on his side" Ross nodded and helped Zach move Kaci on his side. Zach injected Kaci in the back with the epidural. "Alright, what do you feel?" Kaci frowned know back on his back and frowned "nothing... the pain went away" Zach chuckled "alright Aurora lets get ready" Ross sat down holding Kaci's hand has Aurora put the screen over Kaci from his seeing and Zach started to put open Kaci's tummy. Kaci frowned "Ross what's happening...?" Ross chuckled "he's cutting into you" Kaci sighs softly "good I want him out..."

Out in the hallway On couple of chairs, Azaya was sitting on Semyaza's lap with her head on his shoulder, she had fell asleep. Kaci was in labor 24 hours since yesterday last night around 11 am. Paxton and Sonya sitting the other too, after Hannibal is born there gonna head to see Naomi and Aerith.

In Xacron, Oichi was reading reports with red eyes. She had been crying all night and did not get any sleep. Naomi's heart had stop once more but she pulled through. Alisha was sleeping next to Naomi and Klaus was on the other side with his head on the bed. He was holding her hand. On the couch next to Oichi was Ayden, Kaleb and Dimitri. They were sleeping under a blanket together. Aerith was also still in the medical room. She was fast asleep with Jayden beside her. Julian wanted her to stay here in bed until he could reexamine her.

Sakamoto was gone, out to look for Thalia. Danni didn't want to leave without knowing what was going on with Naomi so she stayed the night with Zane and Frank. Terrance walked in with some coffee. "Lady Oichi... you need rest." Oichi smiled softly. "I'll be fine." She said taking the cup. "I've done overnight and sleepless night before." "Yes, and you collapse the last time. The last thing we need is for you to be out cold as well. Please get some rest. Octavius is making some food for you and the kids and Julian will be back soon." Oichi nodded. "Thank you."

In the medical room, Kaci and Ross holding hands until they started to hear loud crying. Kaci blinked "Hannibal..." Ross smiled and kissed the back if his hand "Ross you wanna cut the cord" Ross chuckled "Yeah" he took the scissors and cut the cord. Zach chuckled "I'll go wash him up, Aurora got a ahead and lean up Kaci" Aurora nodded and stepped into Zach's seat and started to close up Kaci.

Zach went to the sink and started to wash up Hannibal, Zach smiled down at him , black hair and his eyes still closed. Zach finishing he stepped over "Kaci, Ross. Your baby boy" Kaci smiled at Hannibal. Ross gentle took him and looked down at him, Hannibal was slightly fussing. Kaci pouted "Let me hold him babe" Ross chuckled "Of course" Ross gently put Hannibal in Kaci's arms. Kaci smiled down at Hannibal gently bouncing him making Hannibal stop fussing and opened his eyes to show though red iris's "Hello there Hannibal" "Here let me take him to see his big sister" Kaci smiled "Alright, I need to test... I feel sleepy..." Ross chuckled and kissed his forehead.

Out in the hallway, Paxton looked up to see ross step out of the room with a bundle in his arms. Semyaza smiled "Azaya wake up, your brother is here" Azaya woke up sitting up and see's her father with Hannibal in his arms. She smiled and jumped and rushed over "dad..." Ross smiled "Everyone meet Hannibal Morningstar" Azaya looked at him and smiled "Hello little brother" Hannibal was starting up at her and smiled brightly at her, Azaya flushed "He smiled at him..." "Congrats Ross. I'm sure you're a proud papa for the second time." Ross chuckled. "Yeah, next is your turn. Not going to lie but even I was worried for a second for Kaci. Our little titian here was just begging to get out." Sonya chuckled at him.

Danni was in the kitchen with Octavius. She was rubbing her belly. "How far along are you?" Danni smiled. "5 months." Octavius smiled. "Octavius I just want to thank you for everything you have done for the family." Danni says. "Lady Oichi took me in when I came here. I had no name or no memories and yet she still allowed me to live here under her. If I so may, I now even see the children as my own nieces and nephew. It's been a blissful day, one after the other and I couldn't hope to ask for more." Danni chuckled and then frowned slightly. "Will you promise me something? Promise no matter what you will be here for Oichi." Octavius nods. "Yes ma'am. I will always be here to protect them. They are more than just employers. They are my family and they have accepted me as such. I will not allow harm to come to them." Danni smiled and then giggled as he placed food in front of her. She started eating. "Mmm your cooking is amazing. Oichi has taught you well." Octavius chuckled and he started preparing food.

The next day around noon, Ross and Kaci was in the his bedroom with Ross. Kaci was rocking Hannibal and feeding him his formula, Kaci smiled "He's so tiny... Like Azaya was" Ross chuckled folding some of Hannibal's pip's "Yeah, how you feeling? I see your stomach has gone back to normal know" Kaci smiled "I'm fine, that's just a plus of being half vampire, the super natural healing" Ross chuckled at him. Hannibal pushed away the bottle. Kaci smiled "Yup he's done" Kaci put down the bottle, Ross stepped over with a towel over his shoulder "Here let me burp him" Kaci smiled "Alright, I have get something to eat" I'm starving myself, I need some blood and no not yours" Ross pouted. Kaci stood up with Hannibal and gently handed him to Ross. Ross took him and sat down with him. Kaci smiled and took and picture making ross's eyebrow Klaus chuckled "Just sending this to Uncle Lucifer, I hope he comes and see's him" Ross shrugged "Who knows, he might. He with Azaya, Marcellus might later on" Kaci chuckled and turned and left the room. Ross sat there with Hannibal on his shoulder and started to pat his back softly.

Dustin walking Bella, Joseph was head to Xacron to see Oichi and Naomi. They headed up stairs and bumped into Kaci. Dustin blinked "Kaci?" Kaci smiled "Brother" Bella smiled "Can I go see the baby?" Kaci chuckled "Of course sweetie" Bella giggled and skipped off to the bedroom. Dustin chuckled "So how you feeling?" Kaci smiled "Good, walk with me to the kitchen" Dustin chuckled "Sure" they headed for the back stairs that lead to the kitchen.

In the foyer, Zach walked through it "Brother" Zach blinked and turned and see's Draven walking over to him with a smile "How's Kaci and Hannibal" Zach smiled "Good, gave birth to a healthy baby goy" Zach turned away to head to the living room "Good, I'm... happy" Zach felt something dark in that tone and turned only to feel something sharp in his chest. He gasped has blood poured from his mouth. He looked down and see's a sin his chest and looked up at Draven "D-Draven...?" Drave smirked "Oh brother your so easy to fool" Zach's eyes widen "No... not possible... Clover...?" Clover grinned and pushed the sword more and twisted it had the sword sent a magical pulse through Zach's body making Zach's eyes widen more and his eyes rolled back. Clover grinned has the jewel on the hilt of the sword turned red from sucking up all Zach's vampiric essence and he fell to the ground with a thud. Clover breathed softly with a dark smile. "do you smell blood?" "Yeah" he heard Kaci and Dustin has they rushed in and their eyes widen to see their father over Zach's body with a sword in his chest.  
"Dad...?" Kaci asked, Dustin bites his lip looking at his father "Father what have you done...!" they heard him sighed and pulled the sword out of Zach's chest "Sorry boys but your father in no longer here, I'm in control know" Kaci's eyes widen "no... no... you..." Dustin grip his fist "Get out of our fathers body!" Clover laughed "I've been in here since the begging so I'm not going anywhere, you must thank you phoenix for rebirthing your father with her phoenix flame and combined her soul"

Kaci couldn't believe was he was hearing "No... your lying!" Clover laughed "Oh your think?! Really, no one can be brought back to life after being stabbed with eh blade of ashes, Phoenix however found that loop hole and brought your father back and with me combined my soul with his!" he laughed "So you are telling us that... All this time... you where in control of... our fathers body?" Dustin asked, Kaci slowly reached behind him and touched his bracelet contacting Michael who was with Jess in the magic council. Clover shook his head "Well sometimes, where he would black out. But the moment he found out Delica's pregnant with that demon made him lose his mind and do to the dark side and bam I took control over him" then he pointed to Kaci "What did do you just do boy?" Kaci frowned "Jess will be here and she will force you out of our fathers body!" Clover sighed then chuckled "She's still in that pool of magic water, so I'm gonna kill everyone here. I'm gonna kill you two with your father's own hands then go upstairs kill Bella, Azaya and Hannibal" Kaci bites his lip "brother all we have to do is keep him busy" Dustin nodded "ready?" Kaci nodded and they charged at him with their vampiric speed, Clover grinned with sword in hand.

In the room, Ross frowned as he started heard noises and a scent of fresh blood reached his nose. He got up just as Bella walked in. "Uncle..." "I know stay here for a moment. It might just be nothing..." He handed her Hannibal. "If by chance anything does happen head to Oichi's." He walked out the room and closed the door. He stopped and then looked back at it. "... Just in case I'm wrong..." He set a fire barrier over the door to prevent anyone from getting in the door. He then headed downstairs.

In Grivida, alarms went off and Daeva was rushing through the labs and entered Levs's room to see some doctors don on the ground "What happen?!" one of the doctors got up "The tank... it broke

apart and he was gone..." Daeva frowned and looked at the tank and to see it was complete broken out of. Stepping over she looked to see wet foots steps walking out of the room. Daeva eyes widen "He's awake..."

Back at the manor, Kaci and Dustin where thrown back and Clover laughed "Oh come on and you call yourself Draven's kids?! I know he taught you how to fight! You were both in a vampire war before and you fought alongside him so come on show me!" Kaci growled and rushed at him with his vampire speed, Clover grinned moved out of the way as Kaci's arm reached out for him. Clover swirled the sword and it came down on Kaci's arm cutting off, Dustin's eyes widen "KACI!" he screamed out, Ross upstairs eyes widen and rushed downstairs quickly. He saw Kaci on his knee's holding his elbow has it was blood was pouring out of it and 'Draven' kick Kaci away and Dustin dashed forward and caught him, "Kaci! Answer me!" Kaci was hyperventilating. Clover turned and see's Ross up on the stairs "My, my hello my son in law" Dustin's eyes widen and turned to see Ross. Ross's face darken looking at Kaci. "It seems... your father has a death wish..."

"Wait Ross it's not our father! It's Clover! He's been inside our father's body sense the beginning! Please don't kill him! Jess can remove him from our father's body" "Well Jess isn't here now. Regardless there is nothing wrong with burning a limb or two. "

Clover pointed the sword to Ross "one stab from this and I'll take ever last bit of your demonic essence like I did to my brother" Ross's eyes widen and see's Zach's body laying not far where a pool of blood surrounded him. 'it's a good thing Dawn is not here...' he thought. He looked at Clover. "You take a big game but remember who you're talking to. That sword will never touch me no matter how you times you swing at me pathetic weakling" Clover growled and rushed at him. Ross sighs. 'I can only hope Dustin is right and Jess gets here quickly. I get tried of playing with my food quickly.'

Ross was dodge every swing Clover made, Ross with a quick motion flicked Clover's forehead making his fly forward. Dustin blinked then Azaya and Semyaza has rushed downstairs frowned "Grandpa...?" Clover got up with his eyes glowing in rage. Azaya felt the darkness from thoughts eyes and backed up "He's no longer your grandpa anymore, this is your uncle clover possessing him. Go heal your mother" Azaya blinked looked at Kaci and her eyes widen in horror and rushed over "Mom!"

Clover eyes followed Azaya and looked at Ross grinning lifitng his hand and Ross's eyes widen and turned quickly to Azaya as something went around her neck, it was that special power that Meyer's brothers had, blood power. It wrapped around her neck and pulled her tom him making her scream. "Azaya!" Semyaza calls out.

Then it felt like slow motion to everyone, the blood rope was cut and Azaya was free and fell to the ground. Eyes widen at what happen and there standing there looked like Chida. Clover narrowed his eyes then his eyes widen "This aura... It can't be..." Everyone in the room felt, Levis's aura disappeared and other aura appeared. Dustin's and Ross eyes widen at him. Eyes opened and fuchsia eyes turned into green. Azaya rushed back to Semyaza who held her "Who is this...?"

Clover was backing up "you can't be... I killed you... How are you alive!?" Rick narrowed at him "must you ask that question uncle? After all we are the same, both our souls are combined into another" Clover's eyes widen "H-how...?" Then he looked at Zach's body "he did this didn't he...?" Rick frowned at his father's body "You know, I've been watching everything over the other side and saw what really happen. Using a phoenix rebirth on Draven's body, out of the ashes a phoenix shell rise" Dustin blinked "phoenix flame rebirth..." "with that loop whole she was able to destroy Draven's dead body and removing the death curse on him from the sword of ashes, to be honest if only it worked on my original body but I think Levis's body would just do fine" Ross sighs. 'And they say my family is weird...'

Clover growled "I will kill you again!" he rushed towards Rick with the sword but then a blinding light hit the room making Rick close his eyes and grin "She's awake and here" Clover gasped has the sword was knocked of his hand and felt pressure on his body ahs his body hit the ground from the gravity magic. There standing there was Jess there, red hair was shimmering white. Her had on a black batman shirt, denim shorts and batman flats, Clover groaned in pain "Clover..." Clover growled "Witch bitch! Release me!" Jess notices Zach and she frowned "Zach..." she sharply turned Clover "I'm not in the mood to deal with you..." She releases, he growled out and charged at her, she didn't move put Rick caught his throat. Jess blinked and looked at him, she saw the fuchsia eyes "Levis?" Dustin was gonna open his moth rick gave him a quickly glance and he was went quiet.

Jess looked at Clover then Michael who was in "Michael the cuffs know and take him to the holding cells at the magical council" Michael nodded and put the cuffs on him and dragged him "MOM!" she turned to see Azaya knelling down. Kaci was feeling like he was gonna pass out "I feel dizzy..." Azaya frown "Dad... What do I do?" Ross knelled "relax calm down" Azaya relaxed and touched her necklace "Ruby" ruby came out in her blue flames and Azaya saw Kaci's arm "quickly, reattach his arm" Ruby meowed at her and blue flames grabbed his arm and it came over connecting to Kaci's elbow has it was wrapped blue flames healing it back in place. Ross walked over to Zach and knelled down has Dawn walked in the house "what's going..." she stopped to see Zach laying her eyes widen "NO ZACH!" Jess held her "Mom it's alright" Ross frowned and felt for a pulse and he felt one, he blinked and looked up "he's alive...!" Jess's eyes widen "Okay, uhm lets get him to Grivida Daeva will heal him, know!" "No need I'm here!" Daeva rushed in and see's 'Levis' but she looked away "Alright Ross follow me with Zach know we need to get him in the healing tank" Daeva looked at Dawn was freaking out "Dawn listen calm down, it's gonna be alright don't stress yourself or you will go into labor" Dawn frowned and nodded, Jess placed her hand on her mothers forehead "Calm down, calm down has she sent calming aura in her mother calming Dawn right away.

Ross snaps his fingers and a ring of fire circled around Zach and lifted him slightly off the ground. "Your husband is strong guy. I don't think he would dare leave you and your child alone." Ross says.

Not long Jess had brought her mother to the bedroom and helped in bed. Jess sat beside her "get some rest mama... Zach will be alright" she said has 'Levis' walked in wearing dark gray v neck shirt, men's black skinny jeans and black converse. Dawn smiled "Thank you sweetie" Dawn says and falls to sleep. "Rex" rex appeared "what can I do for you Queen Jess" Jess frowned "send Oichi a message on what happen Zach... Tell her I'll be showing up soon to check on Aerith and let Deliora know please" "Of course Queen Jess" he disappeared

Jess stood up and walked around the bed and walked towards 'Levis' he smiled at Jess "Jess..." she grabbed his hand and pulled out of the room, though the hallways and stopped at Rick's old room which was opened and the lights on. HE bites his lip has she pulled him in it and closed the door behind them. Jess let him go and look at him "Jess..." "Stop.. just stop... Rick..." Rick sighs and smiles "You new right away huh?" Jess turned looked at him his the fuchsia eyes turned green "How?" Rick smiled "well... Levis's heart gave out from your spell and my father put my heart from my body into Levis which wasn't destroyed from the sword of ashes" Jess frowned "I thought..." Rick touched her cheek making her shiver "then Lady Selena gave my dad a wish, my soul from the veil... my soul was combined with Levis's and well we fought and talked over it for months and I woke up today after we both felt Zach's life force being drained and I'm here" Jess frowned up at him "Zach kept this form me..." Zach chuckled "I know he did, he wanted to surprise you... So... I'm not gonna share you with Deacon" Jess bites her lip and looked away "Deacon died... Phoenix killed him..." Rick blinked at her and frowned "I'm sorry..."

Jess sniffed and looked at him "Rick..." he smiled at her and leaned down kissing her feeling that full out spark between hem, a magical pulse ran through them. Pullign back "we need to see Aerith... she was hurt..." Rick frowned "what happen to our daughter?" Jess frowned "It's started couple of days ago"

Oichi was walking to her office to take her reports back. She sighs and yawns. "Maybe Terrance was right.. I still haven't even recovered from yesterday." Her bracelet beeps and Rex appeared. "Lady Oichi. I have a message from Lady Jess. It's marked urgent." "Tell me as I walk..." "Understood..."

In the medical room, Julian was back in and had shooed the kids out so that he could check out Aerith who was awake. Ayden and Kaleb nearly had to drag Alisha away from Naomi. Jayden and Klaus were waiting outside the door impatiently. Julian had Aerith shirt up looking at where she was stabbed. "Do you still feel weak? Besides where you got stab are you hurting anywhere else?" Aerith nodded "Yeah... it hurts when I turn"

Julian wrote something on his pad and then pulled her shirt down. "You will be in bed for a few weeks. Unfortunately, with Bracken or Paxton here I can't give you an estimate of how your magic will fare. Your mother should be here soon so I'll let her tell you about that. Until then, get some rest. We will take care of you until she comes for you." Aerith smiled "thank you Julian"

Julian walked to the door and opened it. Jayden and Klaus rushed in quickly by him. "Aerith! Are you really okay? I can tell when you lie to me so better not lie to me..." Jayden says with a worried tone. Aerith smiled "I'm alright, just sore" Klaus rushed over to Naomi.

Over by Naomi, she was still out but her condition was worse. She was pale and sweating. Julian took a small rag and dabs her forehead. He writes on his pad. "Condition still hasn't changed... getting weaker..." Klaus frowned at this until they heard running. Alisha ran in with red eyes from crying. "Naomi!" She quickly crawled back into the bed and laid closer to her in tears. "Sissy wake up please..." She says crying. Julian frowned and rubbed Alisha's head. "She will wake up Alisha. Don't worry..."

Jess and Rick walked downstairs of the manor, Victoria, Sarah and Ciccy where there collecting Zach blood form the blood pool. Rick frowned "What you three doing?" they looked up and see's rick walking down upset, Sarah and Ciccy gasped "is that?" Jess smiled "it's rick, know make sure you send the blood to Daeva" they nodded to her, has she see's the sword. Jess knelled down, Rick also knelled down beside her. Jess hovered her hand over it "Mhmmm where did he get this blade... Rick this blade was your Grandfather" Rick's eyes widen "my Grandfather Hannibal?" Jess blinked "Wait your father's name was Hannibal?" Rick nodded "why?" Jess chuckled "It's just that Kaci and Ross's 2nd child that was born today is named Hannibal" Rick chuckled "Wow"

"Jess I heard your awake, I'm gla" Chida's eyes widen Rick who stood up "Brother!" Chida gasped "This aura... Rick?!" Rick grinned "Yup!" Chida tackled him in a hug "Rick! How ?!" Rick laughed "father... do you know" Chida nodded "I'm heading to Grivida know" Rick smiled "I'm going to Jess to visit Aerith" Chida nodded and looked at Jess who narrowed at him and Chida walked away.

Rick blinked and looked at her "Why did you narrow at him?" Jess sighed "We had a one night stand on Christmas" Rick's eyes widen and turned red and growled "What...?" Jess sighed "Oh don't you dare attack him" Rick bites his lip and calms down "well it's Chida so I don't care, I could share you with him" Jess's eyes widen at him "W-What...?!" Rick laughed "we talked about it once when I was alive, it was a week before Kaci's birthday, we were having a brother day and he asked if he was never with Jin if I would share you with him which I kind of punched him in the face but said yes since he was my twin, well I'm sharing you know with Levis, so yeah"

Jess turned red "Okay lets go to see Aerith... uhm Michael!" Michael walked over to her "Yes lady Jess?" "Take this sword to the archive at the council, I wanna see if I can get that jewel removed to return Zach's vampiric essence back to him" Michael nodded and wrapped the sword in a angelic cloth and left. "Come on, lets go idiot" Jess said, Rick grinned at her and followed her "Oichi and Sakamoto are gonna freak! So tell me how many kids do that they?" Jess sighs "Triplets, Twins and Takara who is all grown up"

Oichi eyes were widen slightly as she listens to Rex's report and watched clip of the fight he had recorded. "Alive...really...?" Rex nodded. Rex pauses the clip and zoomed in on Rick's face. "Apparently the body he is using is Levis's. Would you like me to give you the rest of the report?" Oichi rubbed her head. "No... I can figure the rest out..." Oichi sighs and then smiles. "Rick is alive... I bet Jess is happy for that. Can you send the report to Saki?" Rex nodded. "Lady Oichi...you have not gotten proper rest since the kidnapping of your mother... you need rest. I can tell your body is at its limit." Oichi chuckled. "I will be fine Rex. I have to make sure Naomi is okay...I don't think my worries will let me sleep..." Rex nods. "Understood. I will inform Terrance and Octavius of your stubborn nature to rest." Oichi pouted as he left. Oichi sighs and puts her head on the table. "How can I rest when my daughter is suffering."

"Oichi! You better be getting you god damn rest! You think Naomi wants you to strain yourself!? And have her mother collapse? I don't wanna hear Saki's upset about you not resting" Oichi jump and turned to Jess and Rick walk up to her. Oichi's eyes widen at Jess's hair being white, Rick grinned "Yo Oichi!"

Oichi smiled. "Rick... hold that thought..." Oichi looked at Jess. "First off, don't yell at me, I'm getting that enough from mom, Terrance and Tavis. Secondly, Saki will be more pissed at you for calling him that then me being tired. Lastly, no, I will not rest until I learn what's going on about Naomi... now, with that out the way..."

She looked at Rick and smiled brightly. "Rick! I can't believe your alive!" She got up and hugged him. "It's still hard to believe it even when your literally standing right here!" Jess pouted, Rick laughed and hugged Oichi back "yeah me either must thank my father when he is fully healed. Know I wanna see my daughter"

"Of course, I got word from Julian that she is awake and has already finished examining her. Come along." She led them out of the office and walked to the medical room. There they ran into Ayden and Kaleb who were returning to the room. "Boys what are you doing?" "Julian kicked us out..." Ayden says. He looked at Jess and her white hair and then frowned at her. "I'm... going to back to my room..." He walked off. Kaleb rolled his hair. "Auntie your hair... did you dye it and... why are you with Chida... or... is that him... he smells weird..." Rick chuckled at them, Jess smiled "My hair.. uhm it's kind of white because of the spell I did"

Oichi rubbed his head. "This is Kaleb. One of the triplets. The other one that was Ayden he is a little hot head." Kaleb looked at Rick and frowned. "Come now. No frowning let's go to the medical room." She pushed him along with Jess and Rick following them.

They soon arrived. Oichi opened the door and walked in. "Aerith you have a guest." She says before walking over to check on Naomi. Aerith smiled and turned "Mom!" Jess over "Oh hunny thank god your alright!" "Aerith blinked "Your hair... what happen to it?" Jess rubbed the back of her head "From that spell I did... it turned white but it should be back to normal soon" "It better" Aerith's eyes widen at the voice and Jess moved out of the way, Aerith saw Rick standing there "It's you..." Jayden blinked at Rick "uncle Chida...? No... you smell different" Rick smiled and stepped over and patted Aerith's head "you have grown beautifully just like your mother" Aerith started to tear "Dad!" Rick chuckled and leaned down gently hugged. Jess had her hand up to her mouth and smiling with tears down her face 'such a happy moment'

Oichi smiled at them then turned to Naomi. "Julian. How is she?" Julian frowned and showed her the pad. Jayden was sitting back with his arms crossed. He then sighs and gets up to let Aerith have her moment. Walking by Oichi he looked at Naomi. Jess came walking over and Klaus tackled her in a hug "mom..." Jess smiled and hugged him back "it's alright sweetie, I'm alright" "Can you help? Can you save Naomi?" he begged her "Please... I love her" Jess looked at Oichi "I don't know, it's up to your aunt" Klaus frowned and look at Oichi a puppy dog face "Auntie..." "Saki wants us to wait til he brings backs Lady Thalia and that is what we will do. I'm sorry Klaus."

Over by Rick and Aerith, Rick glazed over and looks at Klaus and frowned slightly. Aerith poked him "hey, don't be mean to my little brother" Rick turned to her "I wont, it will take awhile" Aerith frowned at him "Dad..." Then she blinked to see a slight pink shine "wait two of you are in there?" Rick grinned "So you noticed?" Aerith gasped softly "Levis is in there too?" Rick nodded "we are both here sweetie" Aerith smiled "I'm so happy you're here, you can now make mom not so lonely... after Deacon died... which was coupe of days ago.." Rick rubbed her cheek "I know, so you and the other triplet what's his name?" Aerith flushed "Jayden... my boyfriend" Rick blinked "Boyfriend? So do I have to take him somewhere and give the talk" Aerith's eyes widen "No! it's alright, mama has me on the spell..." Rick frowned "you two haven't.." her face turned bright red "N-No..." Rick laughed "alright, alright. Yo Jayden! You can come back over here"

Jayden glance back at him. "No. Don't talk to me so casually." Aerith frowned "Jay..." Jess sighs "Jayden that was rude of you" Oichi pinched his cheek. "Don't bring your father side out now. Go on." Jayden sighs and walks over to Rick. Rick chuckled "Yup so much like him, he use to be like that with me. I wonder why you don't like me... I never meet you before this is the first time meeting you..." Aerith reached and took Jayden's hand "Jay please..." Jayden sighs again. "Sorry..."

Aerith hissed slightly pulling her hand back Jayden's eyes widen "Aerith?" Rick frowned and slowly and gently lifted up her shirt to see she was bleeding "you pulled a stitch, Jessica, Aerith pulled a stitch" Jess frowned and walked over.

Julian glanced back to them. "Aerith. I told you that you need rest. Please do not push yourself until you are 100. You need rest." Aerith pouted "But..." Jess smiled and reached out and touched Aerith's forehead "Aerith, sleep" Aerith's eyes closed slowly and she was soundly asleep. Jayden held her hand making Aerith hum, Jayden smiled sweetly at her "Always hum when I hold you hand" Rick blinked at him, Jess pulled him up "Come on and meet my son" she pulled him over while Julian walked over to Aerith to fix her stitches.

"Klaus sweetie, this is Rick. Rick this is my son Klaus" Klaus looked at him "Uhm Hello" Rick chuckled "Hello Klaus" Klaus turned back to Naomi and held her hand. Jess chuckled "A boy in love" Rick smiled "Mhmm seems both of the kids fell for one of Oichi's kids"

The door opened and Takara rushed in. "Mom! Grandma is here and... !" She stopped and looked at Rick and then Jess and her hair. "Wha...huh..."

Sakamoto walked in behind her. "Oichi. Grandmother is here." He looked at Rick. "Ah, so the reports are true. Looks like you can't just stay away." Rick held his chest "AH! You wound me man! I came back from the dead and that's all you can say?" Jess chuckled at them.

Sakamoto walked over to Oichi. "I finally found her. They are caught up on what happened." "Indeed, we are." They turned to see Thalia and Oberon walk in. Oberon was holding a car seat with Kendrick in it. He was sleeping peacefully. Thalia looked at Rick. "Welcome back to the earthly plain Rick..." Oberon looks at Rick. "One of Zach's son correct." Thalia nodded and walked over to Naomi. Rick nodded "Yes, it's an honor to meet you Lord Oberon and Lady Thaila"

"Klaus, will you please step back... I must speak with our guardian." Oichi frowned. "Guardian!? What Guardian!? Is that what has Naomi!?" Thalia nodded. "I will explain once I speak to him and hope he will let Naomi go." Klaus frowned and let go of Naomi's hand and backed up.

Floating in the darkness Naomi felt her chest being crushed once again. "You are an interesting child. Your strong will its impressive...mmm..." Naomi groans out as she had a hard time breathing. She was getting tired of fighting. 'So tired... sleepy...' "Yes... finally. You can stop fighting now. Sleep dear child." Naomi's eyes started to close. Until she felt weight lifted off her chest. "I think that is quite enough..." Naomi felt someone grab her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Thalia. "Grandma..." Thalia smiled at her. "Hi sweetie, you have done such a good job holding out here by yourself." She swipes her hand and the darkness rippled and broke apart. They heard a loud growl as they landed back into the shrine.

Naomi frowned as she clings to Thalia. A large black and red dog landed in the middle. "Such insolence! You dare show your face in my shrine after what you have done!" Thalia frowned. "Forgive me. I understand why you are upset with my family but I ask that you release my grandchild. She is not involved in any of this." "She shares the blood of the Ruska's family. She is involved... she will die because of the choices your great grandfather made!" "Balaji... please. Release her. If it please you I would offer my life for hers." Balaji growls and looks at Naomi.

"The girl... I do admit that she has... a unique will. I will let her go on one condition." Thalia nodded. "Bring her to my shrine in the forest. From there we will rectify your great grandfather's mistakes. Should you not come I will claim not only her life but all of her siblings and those who share MY blood!" Thalia nodded. "Yes... we will be there. Once Naomi regains her strength. It is time my old friend, to bury this behind us. I have missed your company when you watched over us. What my family has done to you is wrong and I truly regret it. I hope we can come to a peaceful term with hopes of you becoming our guardian again." Balaji huffs out. "Leave now. Before I change my mind." Thalia smiled and hugged Naomi. "Let's go dear."

In the room, Thalia opened her eyes and smiled. Naomi's body twitched and she groans out and opens her eyes. Alisha eyes widen and she started crying as she clinged to Naomi. "Sis!" Klaus smiled happily "Naomi!" he leaned down and kisses Naomi's forehead "Your back to me my love" Jess giggled at them.

Thalia looked at Oichi. "I've brought her back but..." Oichi frowned. "What happened. Explain please." Thalia walked over to Oberon and sat down on the couch. "You are aware of Seth and Sakamoto vampire powers yes. It's a power that was passed down from my great grandfather, Loctas. However, he was not born with this ability like they were." She sighs. "Back before my time Loctas was more of a... how to say..." "A selfish, greedy, fickle, of a man." Oberon says. Thalia frowned but nodded. "Yes, he had always wanted more power than anything. The history books say that Seth grandfather was one of the first vampire kings but in fact it was Loctas. It's not in the history books because his term was short lived and he was more of a Tyrant to his people."

She looked at Naomi. "Anyways, before then our family, the Ruska family had a Guardian. A powerful beast that watched over of in our time of need. His name is Balaji. He is the original user of our power. Loctas went to his shrine and plead for use of this power and a deal was made. If he was given power to use then all Balaji wanted was for the Ruska clan to worship him, give him thanks for his protections, to not be forgotten..." Thalia looked down. "But he was betrayed and that promise was broken. He was sealed by Loctas, hidden from the clans eyes. Loctas used his powers for more evil then good. The only good thing that came out of that was that Balaji did not give him all of his power. Only half. Once Loctas was killed, they thought that the power would return to Balaji but it did not. It got passed down through the generations."

Oichi crossed her arm. "So... this Guardian is pissed because your clan forgot him and that Loctas guy betrayed him. I understand that but why hurt Naomi? She want born with that power? None of them were." Thalia looks at her. "Yes, but it seems like Naomi may have a strong connection with Balaji. After seeing Aerith and Klaus get hurt it must have trigger something to unlock inside her. She must have desperately wanted to help them but she couldn't... that strong desire to protect the one she loves was enough for her to connect to Balaji." Jess blinked and frowned "Balaji... I remember him... Well Regina does"

Oichi sighs. "Okay. Now what. If he hates you and the family he wouldn't have let her go so easily." "Yes, he wants me and Naomi to go to his shrine. There we will release him and reset the terms. He was impressed that Naomi defied death these last few days. He may grant her his power or use her as a vessel. Either way if we don't go, he will drag Naomi back with the intention of killing her and then move on to the next child..." Oichi frowned at this. "How come I was never told this!?" Sakamoto frowned. "A family secret that came back to haunt us. I'm sorry hun. If I knew this was going to happen I would have told you." Oichi bit her lip and looked away from him, making him frown. "When will you leave?" Thalia gets up. "Once Naomi regains her strength." Oichi walks over to Naomi and kissed her forehead. "Mama..." "Get some rest sweetie. I'll be back to check on you." She looked at Thalia and Sakamoto. "I need some air..." She walked by them. Sakamoto sighs. 'It wasn't a good idea to hide this from her...'

Klaus looked at his mother "Mom... Can't you bring back dad? With all that power can't you?" Oichi stopped and turned and looked at Jess. Jess blinked at him and frown "Klaus I can't..." Klaus bites his lip "Why not?! How can you betray dad like that?! And let him Aerith's father here, you brought him back didn't you!" rick raised his eyebrow "Boy, it wasn't your mother that brought me back"

"Jess sighs softly "alright, I will tell you and everyone the reason why I cannot bring back Deacon" she lift her hand and has a has green leather book appeared. It floated there and opened turning pages. It stopped on a page and turned then to see. They looked at the page and it was a page has they looked at the page, it was a page of two amulet's that looked identical "the amulets of purify and death, they were created by the Egyptian god Set and Apophis" Apophis was the first to create the amulet of Death in doing so Ra created the amulet of Purify. The amulets where lost for many, many millennium of years, Somehow Phoenix found the amulet of death and used it on Deacon... destroying body... and soul..." Klaus's eyes widen "His.. soul...?"

Jess nodded "your fathers' soul was erased... meaning he no longer exists even in death..." Klaus looked down has tears went down his face. Oichi sighs and takes her leave. Sakamoto frowns and followers her. Naomi looked at Klaus. She reached out tiredly and rubbed his face. Klaus looked up at her and snuggled into her "Naomi..."

Kendrick eyes open and he yawns. He then frowns and starts to get fussy. Oberon grabbed Thalia's hand. "Interesting information is popping up but for now, let's return to our room. You need to prepare for your trip and we need to contact Seth." Thalia nodded. She looked at Naomi before walking out with him.

Jess sighs softly "Alright, Julian I would like to take Aerith home and don't tell me no" Rick chuckled at her. "Rick pick her p, where gonna use your father portal that is connected here, Klaus..." she turned to him and he frowned "I wanna stay here with Naomi..." Jess smiled at him "I know sweetie but you need your rest. I'm sure Naomi can understand and when she gets back from her trip our trip you can sleep over here" Klaus flushed and nodded. Jess chuckled "Say your goodbyes" rick gently picked up Aerith, Jayden frowned "Jess can I sleep over?" Jess smiled at him "Sure hun but make sure your parents are okay with it" he nodded and left to go ask.

Jayden with his hands in his pocket headed to Oichi's room. When he turned the corner, he saw Sakamoto was carrying Oichi in his arms. "Dad?" Sakamoto turned around. "Jayden did something happen?" "No, but mom... is she okay?" Sakamoto nodded. "Overworked and tired. It happens when she pushes herself to hard. Extreme exhaustion. Once she left she was about to collapse. Luckily I followed her and got her before she hit the floor. Is there something you need?" "I wanted to know if I can sleep over at aunt Jess's." "No." Jayden frowned. "Why not?"

"You haven't had any sleep as well. All you will do is stay up worrying about Aerith. I'm not letting you collect your mother's bad habits. Head to your room, take a shower, eat something, and properly get some rest. Once you do that and Naomi returns from her trip you can do whatever you like." "But dad..." "Jay. I said no. Had you taken care of yourself I wouldn't have care. Do not make me have to assign someone to watch over you." Jayden pouted. "I'm not a kid anymore." "Then do as you are told and stop talking back to me. I've given you my answer and the solution to change my mind." Jayden sighs. "Yes father..." He turned around grumbling something. Sakamoto shakes his head and carried Oichi to the room.

Back at Zach's, Azaya and Bella where in the room cueing over Hannibal while Semyaza smiled at them. Kaci was getting his arm checked out by Aurora "Mhmm seems good, Azaya did a good job on reattaching your arm" Kaci chuckled "Yup!" Ross smiled "Good or I would have destroyed everything" Kaci pouted "Hey come on know..." Dustin sighs softly "I can't believe.. Phoenix was behind our father being brought back to life..." Kaci frowned at him "Yeah same..." Ross looked at him then he remember something when he first might Draven he had sense a faint small burning flame in him then it vanished. Kaci frowned at him "Yeah same..." Ross looked at him then he remember something when he first might Draven he had sense a faint small burning flame in him then it vanished. Kaci looked up at him "Ross?" "Hmm... just recalling something..."

A few days later on the 6th Thalia and Naomi were in the forest walking together. Thalia was wearing a pink shirt with white pants and soft pink jacket over it. Naomi was wearing a colorful floral T-shirt with blue jeans and flats. "Grandma... where are we going?" "To a shrine dear. Remember. Only those who carry the blood of the Ruska family can enter it. We are going to talk with our guardian Balaji with hopes of giving up the grudge he has against us." Naomi frowned. "Will I be like mama? Like how she speaks with Deerward?" "Maybe. You may gain powers that are stronger than your dad or grandpa. Balaji has taken a liking to you." Naomi hums out. "I'm scared..." Thalia smiled sweetly at her. "No need to fear dear. I will never let anything happen to you."

They walked for a few moments until the first started to get darker. The trees were so thick that they covered the sky. Naomi started to recognize her surroundings. They came to a path that dipped down and once more Naomi came face to face with the same ruins she saw in her mind. She heard a soft growl but this time it didn't scare her. It was smoothing to her. Like in a trance Naomi headed towards the opening if the ruin. "He is calling to her...how interesting." Thalia walked in behind her.

Jess and Rick walked together through the magic council in the prison cell block. Coming to a room where a guard familiar bowed Jess "Queen Jess" Jess smiled "I wish to speak with Markth" he nodded and turned to the door pushed a button has the door opened to she a plastic tunnel Rick blinked "Wow" Jess smiled "Stay here" Rick frowned "But" Jess kissed his cheek "I will be alright" she said and walked down the plastic tunnel.

Reaching the end, there was a glass cell that had symbols carved into it. The door slide open, Jess stepped in see Markth sitting on a chair in his human form with a book in his hand and wearing white pants and white shirt "What do you want?" he said not looking at Jess flipping the page. Jess stepped over and sat down next to him "I came to let you know, Phoenix is still alive" Markth frowned and looked up at her "she is?" Jess nodded "the basement part of the manor was missing, there was symbols carved in the ground she teleported it somewhere" Markth hummed "I see" he looked back at the book flip the page" "Where is she Markth" Markth flipped the page "I don't know, I can't remember" Jess frowned "It seems she erased your memory... Knowing you might not die..." Markth bites his lip then sighs "How's... Ebony?" Jess smiled "Good, she spends time with her grandmother a lot" Markth smiled "can I see her?" Jess sighs "No, I don't' trust it you just yet" Markth bites his lip "Get out already..." Jess frowned and sat up "stop being a jackass, you brought yourself in this mess" she turned and walked to the door but she was quickly grabbed and turned has he Markth grabbed her chin making her eyes "you will pay for what you did my children, my home!" then he pushed off her, Markth fell to the ground and he looked up to see Rick. His eyes widen "Levis... Your awake" Rick sighed "Your half right" Markth eyes widen more "Rick..." Rick nodded "touch her again and I'll kill you" Jess grabbed his hand "Come on" she grabbed him and pulled him out of the area.

At Ty's and Marie. Nysa was over enjoying a early late breakfast. Marcellus was beside her eating. "Are you keeping up with your studies." She asked him. Marcellus nodded. "Yes! It's fun here. I don't want go home." Nysa chuckled. "I know... and have you told Alisha you like her yet?" Marcellus blushed. "No... I'm nervous that dad won't accept it." Nysa laughs. "Nonsense. You would be helping him out more. The tides between him and Oichi will grow stronger with a prince of hell married to the princess of Xacron. That's how he will look at it. Me on the other hand. I just want you to be happy." Marcellus smiled at her.

Marie chuckled. "Alisha is a sweet girl. I'm sure she has known about your feelings. Just tell her. Oh! Take her on a date! That would be the cutest!" Nysa laughs. "Yes it will." Ty sits down with a plate of food. "So Lady Nysa. Is there another reason for your visit?" Nysa nodded. "Yes, I came to bring some exciting news." They looked at her. "I couldn't tell you right away because of what was going on up here. Lu refused to let me leave." She smiled brightly. "I'm pregnant." Marie and Marcellus eyes widen. "Pregnant!? Like a baby!?" "Duh..." Ty says sipping his coffee. Marcellus pouted at him. "Oh mom! That is amazing news! I'm going to get another sibling! We need to plan a baby shower oh and a gender party oh and we need to pick out a room here so I can steal him away from dad!" Nysa laughs.

"Does Ross know?" Marie asked. Nysa shook her head. "No not yet, tension has been rising back home between Ross and Lu..." "About the kids?" Nysa nodded. "There has been a call for Ross to drop the title of prince.. If he does that then maybe the demons will finally leave them alone. Lu doesn't want this but you know your brother. He doesn't care if he has it or not. Ross may not have a lot of supporters but those who do follow him, might strike out in rebellion. Something Lu is trying to prevent. It's a lot going on." Marie sighs. "Yeah. I can see why dad hasn't been up in a while. I don't know why brother won't move them here. Azaya would be happy here and she can make friends. The demons here don't treat her like an outsider. They don't see titles they see her as a talented girl with a soft and caring personality...now I'm worried for Hannibal... he will get that treatment to. No matter what they do there it will never stop. The demons will never accept them there. It saddens me."

Ty rubbed her back. Nysa smiled. "If Kaci is happy in Ravenswood then I doubt Ross would want to take that from him. Your brother has a soften in his heart just like his father. Despite what may be a better situation for us they both want to keep us happy even at the cause of great backlash." Marie sighs. "Yeah...so how far are you?" Nysa smiled. "8 weeks." Marie pouted. "Aw mom! That's not fair! Your already 2 months!?" Nysa giggled. "I told your father had me on house arrest when he found out. I finally was able to slip through him. Though he should be waking up right about now." Marie blushed. "Mom... did you actually wear dad out!?" Nysa blushed to and giggled. "I did. It was a difficult task but Danni taught me some wonderful techniques." Marcellus got up red face. "I'm trying to eat!" He quickly left the room. The girls laughed at him. "So cute." Ty sat there unfazed but was happy that Marie was enjoying herself. They were still trying to have a baby but they had no results yet.

In Grivida Daeva looked up at her brother in the healing tank "Oh brother..." "How is he?" she turned to Chida walking to her "Chida, he is in coma... his vampiric powers where taken from him making him slightly human... and his stab wound in the chest will take awhile for it to heal" Chida sighs "did you hear? The high vampire nobles demand a meeting with King Seth to discuss about Grivida..." Daeva frowned "their nothing but vaulters..." Chida nodded "they will properly try and take Grivida from our family..."

Thalia and Naomi were walking through the ruins and came back to the shrine. There waiting for them was the same black and red dog. "You have kept me waiting..." Thalia bows. "My apologies. It took a while for Naomi to fully recover." Naomi frowns but bows to. The dog jumps down and the black and red aura surrounds him transforming him into his human form. The aura dispersed and a young looking man was standing there. He had black hair that was tied into a ponytail. His eyes were red but that turned to the color yellow. He had bags under his eyes and was wearing a tightly fitted black sleeveless shirt and pants. On his ankles there were shackles that connected to the shrine.

Thalia smiled. "Balaji. It has been quite a long time. I see your form has not changed. Is it because of those shackles?" Balaji growls at her. "Do not test me... you will free me from this shrine and I will have that girls body." Naomi frowned. "My body..." Thalia steps forward. "Before that we will talk some terms I can't let you have her body just like that." Balaji eyes turned back red. "Insolence... after what happen to me you think I would trust your words!?" Thalia sighs. "I know. I came to speak to you about that but I must warn you that things have changed before our times. For example, Lord Deerward is awake and he has made this island his home. All the vines and nature you see on your shrine, it connects to him. If you cause me or Naomi any bodily harm then you will have to speak with him." Balaji growl... "that deity.. He claimed he would never step foot out his precious forest. How typical of him to back track his words. Very well... let us speak about what I want and what you will do." Thalia nods.

Jess and Rick had returned to her home, they checked on Aerith who was sleeping. Klaus was in his room doing his homework, Ebony had returned and was in her room on her computer playing a game.

Michael was in the kitchen making food, Aii and Akala was outside keeping guard. Jess and Rick where in her room, both where sitting on her bed "Jess I don't wanna push you so fast but... I've been gone for years and well I'm very horny and hungry" Jess flushed and stood up, he watched has she slowly took off her shirt. Showing her black wireless bra, dropping her shirt on the ground. She flicked her wrist has the door closed and locked. Rick grinned at her has she stepped to him and slid on his lap moving her neck. Rick licked his lip and held her kissing her neck and bite down on Jess's neck making her moan slightly and he started to drink from her.

Oichi was sleeping on her couch in her office. Paper work was scattered in the table in front of her. The door opened and Octavius walked in with a cup of tea. He sighed when he sees Oichi. "Again..." He placed the tray on the desk and walked over to her. He picked Oichi off the couch. She cuddled into his chest. "Saki..." She mumbles out. Octavius felt that jealously feeling in his chest but he ignored it. He looked down at her lips and the desire to kiss her started to come up. He bit his lip but held it together. He carried her back to her room.

In the shrine Balaji was sitting on the shrine with one leg propped up on his other. Thalia was explaining to him what Loctas had truly done. "I would like to apologize for what my grant grandfather did to you. I just want you to know that if we had any clue what he did we would have not allowed him to get away with it. After he died he took his secret to the grave. We had thought you abandoned us when he was killed. It was taken as punishment and we had to go on without you and soon we forgot about you."

Balaji sighs out. "So that swine, stole my powers and locked me in here and didn't tell a soul. That is like him. Being sealed in here I couldn't watch how the world was changing. I felt my powers being passed down." He hums out. "Now that the situation has been explained... I see... it actually pleases me that what I thought happen did not happen. I can't punish your whole generation for something you had no clue over." Thalia smiled. "Thank you for understanding. We would have never treated you like that. You had protected us for so long. Without you my son or grandson would not have the abilities they have now."

"Enough. You don't have to butter me up." Thalia chuckled. "I wasn't trying to. You deserve the praise. Now about my grand daughter." Balaji looked at Naomi who jumped. "She is interesting. Her will to live was high no matter how many times I tried to take her life. I'm impressed and I wish to grant her my full power. I will become the guardian over the Ruska family once more but only she will be allowed to fully use my power." "What of those who had your pour already." "I will not remove them. Unless they cause Naomi harm with it."

Thalia looked at Naomi. "What do you think Naomi? You will be just like your father but stronger." Naomi looked down. "Will I become strong. Strong enough to protect Klaus and my family. I... I don't want anything to ever happen to him. I love him grandma." Thalia smiled and rubbed her head. She then pushed her in front of Balaji. He chuckled at her. "You wish to he strong for the one you love. Then I shall grant your wish. Step forward and I will transfer my powers into but be warned. Once you accept this power you will sleep for three days straight so that your body will get use to it." Naomi nodded. Balaji smirked. "Then let the ritual begin."

Chida walked in the house yelling on the phone "I don't care if you where drunk!... Well then you should have never let that girl touch you! You should have noticed it wasn't me!" Chida snapped "Jin I don't give a flying fuck!" he hanged up on Jin and turned off his phone. He walked to the kitchen to see Michael stirring the chili "Where's Jess and Rick?" Michael sighs "Upstairs..." Chida blinked and sighs "I see" Michael bites his lip. Chida chuckled "Jealous I see" Michael narrowed at him and looked away, Chida smiled with a sigh "I'm jealous also" Michael just didn't look at him "well isn't that just precious!" he snapped. Chida laughed and walked away and headed upstairs.

Reaching Jess's room, he put his ear to the door and couldn't hear anything 'mhmm she must have put a sound proof spell around the room' he chuckled. He walked away feeling jealous of his brother.

In the shrine, a symbol appeared under Naomi's feet. Balaji pressed his hands together creating a black and red sphere of his powers. Multiple markings wrapped around his body. "As the guardian of the Ruska Vampire family, I Balaji now grant my powers to you." He said something else but it came out in another language. The sphere grew bigger and then made its way to Naomi. It hit her in the chest and then expanded around her. She squeezes her eyes tight as she felt incredible power seep into her body. Balaji keep speaking in the language as the power shrinks down into Naomi's body. A dark flash of light exploded from her body. The shock pushed back Thalia who had braced herself. Unfortunately, the force was to strong even for her and she got pushed back into the wall knocking her out.

When the shock was over. Naomi fell to her knees. Balaji sighs out. "Now, young one. Break me from my imprisonment." Naomi got up with her shaking legs. She walked up to him slowly and grabbed the chains. When she did sparks started to fly out Naomi ignoring it and snapped the chains in two. Balaji laughs and rises up just as Naomi blacks out. He stretched and flexes his strain body. "Feels so good to be free again!" He started laughing. He then sighs out and looks at Naomi and Thalia. He cracks his neck and turns into dog shape form. He covered the shrine in a black fog and disappeared with them.

In Oichis room she gasps and sits up with her eyes turning white. She turned her head to see a dark fog enter the room. She saw Thalia and Naomi appear and behind them Balaji in his human form. "Hey... you old deer. Shouldn't you be living your days on your island on the opposite side of the world." Deerward signs. "I can't believe your actually free... must I have to listen to your stories on how you chase your tail again?" Balaji growled out. "I told you that story in confidence." He then smirks. "We will be seeing each other more now. I have taken up with the young child Naomi." Deerward sighs. "Do what you will. Just don't come bothering me in my sleep. Take them to the medical room." He lays back down and closes his eyes. "Hey! Don't just... grrr... freaking deer..."

Weeks went by and January 25th came, it as Azaya's birthday. Azaya stepped down stairs in the non with a yawn. "Surprise!" Azaya blinked to see Kaci, Ross who was holding Hannibal. Bella, Dustin and Joseph. Her eyes widen "Happy birthday sweetie!" Kaci was holding her birthday cake, it was beauty and the beast theme. Azaya smiled "Thank you... mom, dad.. cus... uncles..." Bella giggled and hugged "So you excited for your date with Semyaza?" Azaya smiled and nodded "But first I want a piece of cake" they chuckled at her. "Jess, Rick and Chida will be here later with gifts for you" Kaci said and held up his gift "Here sweetie" Azaya smiled and took it and opened it. She gasped to see a beauty and the beast charm bracelet, she smiled brightly lifted it up "Mom..." Kaci chuckled "I know you still like that Disney movie, it was favorite" Azaya blushed but put on her bracelet "I love it..." Bella smiled 'I'm still making your... I'm sorry" Azaya smiled "It's alright"

In Xacron, preparation for the moon festival was on its way. Every year on the 25 of January, the atmosphere changes in Xacron. The effect is unknown but some believe it is the work of Deerward. Due to the change the moon in sky changes from different colors.

In the kitchen, the triplets were eating a very big meal made by Oichi. She had give Octavius the task of helping with the festival. The twins were in front of the boys eating just as much. Takara was beside Sakamoto. She was very happy that she didn't have the glutton traits. Sakamoto was at the head drinking coffee. He chuckled. "So how does it feel to turn 16 boys?" Jayden stuffs a entire pancake in his mouth and chews it with little effort and gulps it down. He sighs out. "Ok I guess but I wanna eat all the food in the festival this year. I heard uncle rune has some exotic stuff." Ayden and Kaleb nodded in agreement. Takara shook her head. "That's all you three care about? Eating?" They nodded at her. Takara shook her head.

The twins giggled at her. Oichi walked over and put more food on the table making their eyes sparkle and they started to dig in more. Oichi's had heart in her eyes. "My cute babies!" Takara looked at Sakamoto who just shrugs. "It's just me and you Kara. The only two who aren't gluttons." He pats her head.

At the house of the vampire kings, the high noble vampires sat on chairs in the council chamber. King Seth was sitting on his king chair, Zach's chair empty. He was listening to the vampire argue. His finger tapped the chair as he went down the list of gifts he was planning to get the triplets.

"What are we gonna do about the loss of King Zach?" "You are speaking like he is dead!" one snapped "What of the sister?" "Princess Daeva...? She will turn it down and don't wanna take over the thrown" "Smart. There are always his children." Seth says signing.

"But... the children are not ready for the thrown... So who will take the throne" "I say we should just a point a new family to rule!" "But Dawn is still Vampire queen" "HA! That witch will never be queen when Zach dies, her title will be removed" "I'm wondering what will happen with lord Draven?" one vampire hit his fist on the table "He is nothing but a fucken traitor! He attached King Zach and his own family! He is s vampire and he should be dealt by us not that witch Queen! I say we go there and force her to give us Draven and we can give him a trail for his crimes!"

"Silence." Seth says low but deadly. The room went silent. "Let's get something straight. Zach is not dead. Injured but far from dead. Let's not speak as if anyone of you have the brain power and ability to rule in his stead. If you truly were as smart as you all think you are then we wouldn't be having this meeting. Understand... " they all gulped and nodded.

He looked around the room. "As such, if I hear another disrespectful thing about Dawn, I will personally rip out your tongues. You maybe nobles in the people's eyes but your nothing but worms to me. Yes, she is a witch but she is still your queen wither you like it or not. How stupid are you lot? Forcing a woman with child to hand you over someone who can kill you within second? You are mad and let's not forget who is the child of Dawn. Having the witch Queen on your bad side is not a good idea and once Zach wakes up and learn of this idiotic plan no surely, he would have your heads so let's cross that idea off the board got it?" they nodded "our apologies King seth..."

He leans in his elbow. "Ah, Zach... you owe me for this... sitting here with a bunch of stick up nobles who greed will get them killed." He closed his eyes. "As for who will led in Zach's place there is one more person who none of you have thought of." They frowned "But who is it?" one asked.

"I will" the noble vampires gasped and turned their heads to see Deliora in a gorgeous red gown and black and ruby vampire crown. Behind her was Ronnie in his arms who was giggling at a stuff wolf Oichi had made for him "Lady Deliora..." Seth chuckled "Lady Deliora" Deliora smiled and stepped over "I will step in my sons place" their eyes widen "But your time has passed... Your to old to rule and it vampire law when a vampire reached a certain age they can not rule and your old" Ronnie frowned at him and backed up slightly. Seth sighed "you have a death wise" has he said the noble vampire who said that to her started to shake in his seat has blood came from his eyes, nose and ears making the others gasp "You dare talk to me like that? I should kill you where you stand, telling a woman she's too old to rule... I'm a far better chose then my grandchildren at this point and I will be Co-Queen until my son is fully healed" Silas smiled "I agree, Lady Deliora should be Co-Queen, King Seth what do you say?" Deliora looked at Seth. "It's fine with me."

Deliora smiled "Good your lucky it was just me teaching you a lesson then my lovely handsome wolf" she giggled, Alaric screamed happily "Know I gotta change and so we can head to Oichi's. Good day you vaguer vultures" she turned taking Alaric making him giggled and they both walked away.

Seth looked around. "Since that has been dealt with. I think we are done here. You have wasted enough of my time. I have a festival to get to."

Hours went by and it was hitting 6pm. The festival was a night celebration. Through out the city banners and balloons were hanging. Gift shops, food stands, lively music, games, and others things were full with people from all around to enjoy the festivities.

In the Plaza, Oichi and Sakamoto were dancing together as a lively band played music. The kids were scattered and were free to do what they liked for tonight. Oichi was wearing a colorful long sleeve dress shirt with a tail and white pants. It had been a while since she could relax and have fun. Sakamoto chuckled as he spins her around. They dance closely. "Any closer and I might have to take you in a alley somewhere." Oichi giggled with a red face. "Shut up. Horny vampire." He chuckled as they continued to dance.

Jess and Rick walked along the plaza "Wow this place is amazing" Rick chuckled "Indeed" Jess wearing a lace short green dress, black leather jacket and black ankle boots.

"So where's Aerith?" Rick asked has he pouted, Jess chuckled "She went to go find Jayden. I hope I see them so I can wish them happy birthday" Rick chuckled and kissed her temple "Something smells good lets go find what it is" Jess chuckled "Yeah"

Aerith wearing a black purple crescent moon tank top, denim skinny jeans and purple flats was walking to the food stalls. Looking around she smiled and spotted the triplets, she giggled and skipped over and poked the three of them making them turn to her, she smiled "Happy birthday!" Kaleb and Jayden smiled. "Thanks." Ayden ignored her and went back to eating.

Then she stepped to Jayden who smiled at her, she leaned up "Happy birthday Jayden" she kissed him. Ayden sighs. "I'm leaving. I don't want to see you sucking faces while I'm trying to eat. It ruins my appetite..." He walked away. Kaleb rolls his eyes as he ate some Teriyaki. Jayden sighs. "Thanks for the birthday wishes." Aerith giggled and snuggled into him "there's funnel cake stand nearby you wanna share one?" "Sure." Jayden says

"Happy birthday guys" they turned to see Azaya walk over who was wearing a red Spaghetti Strap Backless Mini Flare Dress, Black Retro High Heel Lacing Round Toe Women Ankle Boots and black leather jacket. Aerith smiled brightly "Azaya! Happy birthday to you also" "Happy birthday." The boys said. Kaleb got up. "Well I'm off." "Off to find your boyfriends?" Kaleb blushed. "They aren't my boyfriends! Just my friends who like to hang out and stuff." "And fight over you? Like who gets to sit next to you?" Kaleb's face turned even redder. "Shut up! Stupid brother!" He ran off. Jayden chuckled. "He is so easily flustered." The girls giggled, then Azaya noticed Semyaza walked over to them. She smiled brightly "Sem!" with her vampire speed she was hugging him. Aerith giggled and linked her arm with Jayden's "come on, I'm hungry" Jayden chuckled "Alright I think a funnel cake sounds good" Aerith giggled has they walked off to find the stand. Semyaza smiles. "Hey birthday girl. Let's find something to do" Azaya giggled "Yeah come on" she dragged him away.

By the game stalls Alisha and Naomi were playing a game together. Naomi was wearing a white and yellow halter top and black pants. Her hair was cut back short. Alisha was wearing a black shirt and a white and yellow skirt. They giggled as they held the water gun together and held it until the balloon popped. "Yay!" They said together. The stall keeper chuckled. "Way to go girls." He handed them a stuff teddy bear. "Victory!" They yelled together holding the bear. A few people chuckled at them. "Do you want to have another go princess? Everything is on the house for you both since it's the young triplet's birthday." "No thank you." Alisha says. Naomi smiled. "Were off to find more games." The stall keeper laughs and waves as they walked away holding hands. Then Naomi squeaked when someone poked and turned to see Klaus chuckling at her, he was wearing link wolf shirt, gray boys capris joggers and black converse "Hey babe! Hey Alisha!"

"Hi Klaus." Alisha says as Naomi let go of her hand, making her frown slightly. Naomi giggled and hugged Klaus. "Hiya Klaus! I've missed you!" Klaus chuckled "Me too, I've messed you so much"

Alisha pouted at her sister's attention being taken from her. She turned around to leave until she ran smack dead into Marcellus. They both fell. "Ow..." Alisha says holding her head. Naomi gasp seeing this and marched over there. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She yelled angrily. Marcellus rubbed his head. "Ow... your head is so hard..." Naomi help Alisha up. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I'll kick his butt for you!" Naomi says frowning. She stormed to Marcellus. Alisha grabbed her arm. "No sissy don't hurt him. I'm sure it was accident." Klaus blinked "Naomi, babe it was an accident. Why don't I pay for the next game? I saw a water gun stand that had cute plushies"

Naomi frowned and sighs. "Okay..." She turned to Klaus and gasp. "Wait!" She yelled. Klaus raises his eyebrow until suddenly he was lifted by the back of his shirt. He turned around to see a young man with yellow eyes and black scruffy hair glaring deadly at him. Klaus's eyes widen "What the..."

The young man frowned. "Who do you think you are touching boy... you've got a lot of nerve to be touching what belongs to me..."? Marcellus eyes widen slightly. 'I know that voice' Klaus frowned "She's my girlfriend!"

Naomi pouted. "Balaji stop! Bad boy! You put him down now!" Naomi yells. Balaji frowned. "Excuse me? I am not some common dog." "I said put him down!" She stomps her feet causing the ground to shake. A few people gasp and panicked a bit. Balaji blinks and drops Klaus to the ground. "You dare command me..." "I told you that if your going to use my body then you can't harm my friends! Klaus is my boyfriend and I love him a lot so you can't hurt him!" Balaji sighs. "Fine. Whatever." Naomi pouts making him sigh even more. "You creatures... are so confident these day and age." His body turns to black fog and shrinks down into a cute black puppy.

Naomi and Alisha's eyes sparkled. Balaji trots up to Naomi and jumps into her arms resting. She giggled. "Klaus are you okay? Sorry about that..." Klaus blinked "It's alright..." "What's going on here?" they looked to see Jess and Rick. Klaus blinked "Mom?" Jess looked and Balaji "Lord Balaji, I hope you are treating goddaughter's body with respect and please don't touch my son in such a threatening manner"

Balaji yawns in Naomi's arms, closing his eyes he went to sleep. "Oh... he's taking a nap. How cute! He really is like a puppy!" Naomi says smiling.

Jess smiled "Girls I bought these for you" she held up an orange and green rose necklace. "oooo so pretty." Alisha says. They took the necklaces. "Thank you!" They both said. Jess chuckled, Rick smiled at them.

Marcellus tugged on Alisha's arm. "Can we hang?" Alisha blinks and nods. "Sure!" Naomi pouted. "Hey don't steal my sister away from me!" Alisha frowned. "it's okay... I mean I don't wanna feel like a third wheel with you and Klaus... I um...ill get sad and jealous that he's taking all your attention away from me so I'll go play with Cellus..." She grabs his hand and runs off. "Wha... Alisha wait!" Naomi called out but they had disappeared into the crowd. Naomi looked down with a frown. "... I didn't mean to make her feel like a third wheel... I feel horrible..." Klaus kissed her cheek "I'm sorry... it's my fault" Jess sighs "ahh young love" Rick says with a smile.

Bella walking around wearing a cute dress and flats, she had a two teriyaki beef stick and eating of them then she stopped and noticed Ayden. She blinked and walked over to him, he turned has she lifted up the 2nd beef stick making him blink and looked at Bella. She smiled sweetly at him "Happy birthday"

Ayden sighs. "Thanks... keep your food." He turned and walked off to a near by stand. Della frowned and looked down.

The stand was selling meat buns. "Ah! Prince Ayden. I see you got that sour look on your face. Would you like some meat buns?" "Yeah." The stand keep handed him a bag of steaming hot buns. "It's on the house like always. Enjoy and come back when you want more alright?" Ayden nodded and walked off to find a place to sit and eat. Bella looked back up to him and rushed over "Wait Ayden!"

"What do you want..." "Please it's a little birthday gift, please?" she smiled at him lifting up her 2nd beef stick. "I told you to keep it. I appreciate it but I can get as many beef sticks I want for free. I don't need yours so just enjoy it and eat it already." He spots a empty bench behind her and walked by her to it. He sat on the edge of the bench to eat. Bella bites her lip and steps over to him "Why are you acting like this way...? You use to never be this mean and rude..." Ayden went on eating.

"Bella!" she turned to see Jess. She smiled "Auntie Jess!" Ayden frowned and looked to see her and Rick. Bella hugged Jess and Jess hugged her back. Jess chuckled and looked at Ayden and smiled "Ayden happy birthday, here" she lifted up a yellow wood resin pendant "I made it" Ayden looked at it and opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He sighs. "Thank you." He took it. "Thank you for the gift aunt Jess..." He went back to eating. Jess smiled rubbed his head "see you later alright, Bella you alright?" Bella nodded "I'm gonna go look for my parents" she rushed off.

Jess frowned and looked back down at Ayden but sighed "Come on Rick, lets go find Oichi and Sakamoto" Rick nodded and they walked away "There's something dark in that boy..." Jess frowned "I now, I can sense it..."

Once they walked away, Ayden looked down at the gift Jess gave him. He got up and tossed it in a near by trashcan. He then felt a tap from behind. He turned to see Bernie wearing a light green sweater dress and black leggings. "Ayden." "Bernie?" She smiled. "Happy birthday but there is something I have to tell you." "Is about..." Bernie covered his mouth. "Yes... come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

Kaleb sighed as he sat alone at a food stall. He slowly sips on his fruit punch until someone sat beside him. "Hey there birthday boy." He looked to see Dimitri. "Dimitri! Hey." Kaleb says. Dimitri chuckled. "That happy to see me?" Kaleb blushed. "N-No... I mean kinda..." Dimitri smiles and then it faded when Tozrith sat on the other side of Kaleb. "Happy birthday love bug." Kaleb face turned even redder. "W-What did you call me!?" "I was thinking of some nicknames for you and since you like ladybugs I though love bug would work well and have you fall head over heals for me." Kaleb put his hands on his cheek. Dimitri sighs. "Don't let that idiot get to you Kaleb. Why don't we find something fun to do." He grabbed Kaleb's hand and dashed off into the crowd. Tozrith eyes widen. "Hey! Bring him back!" he chased after them.

Jess and Rick finds Oichi and Sakamoto sitting on a bench while Oichi was pigging out slightly "Hey there you two!" "Hey Jess. Hey Rick." Oichi says. Sakamoto simply waves.

Jess chuckled and sat down, rick say down next to her "This festival is amazing Oichi, just so lively" Rick nodded "the food here is good too" Jess smiled "Mhmm even the blue berry slushies..." "Yeah. Xacron always have lively festivities. The moon festival, Halloween, of course the Mystic moon festival that falls on my birthday this year." "Don't forget the Horizon one." Sakamoto says. Oichi snapped her fingers "Yes! That one to. We are going to be renewing our vows early that morning before it starts. It's a festival for celebrating the rebirth of Xacron." Jess and Rick chuckled, Jess smiled "So I was thinking of buying a vacation home here" Oichi's eyes widen and looked at Jess in shock.

Aerith and Jayden walked along the food court "Mhmm that's like our 5th funnel cake!" Jayden chuckled "You want something else" Aerith nodded "I would like... mhmm" she looked around and her eyes widen "Jayden! They have shaved ice over there! Please!?" "Why do I feel like your having the time of your life more then me and it's my birthday." He says chuckling as they walked to the stand. Aerith grinned "If you like we can share with a kiss" "Works for me." He says shrugging.

Aerith smiled has he bought one and handed her one. Aerith giggled and scooped up some and put some on her mouth grabbed Jayden by the back of the head and her lips touched his and swirled her lounge with his tasting the shaved ice. They separated and Jayden licks his lip. "Shaved ice isn't my cup of tea but I'll take it for now." He says laughing slightly. Aerith giggled and they both walked enjoying there shaved ice. They see Semyaza and Azaya not far by the cheese fries stand. Aerith smile at them. They based a trashcan when something made her stop that shined in her eye. Jayden stopped and looked at her "Aerith? Babe what's wrong?" Aerith knelled down and reached in the trashcan Azaya and Semyaza walked over "Hey guys what you two up too?" Jayden frowned "Aerith why are you" he stopped when Aerith held up a yellow wood resin pedant necklace "A necklace?" Azaya blinked "A necklace? Why would someone throw that away? It's pretty" then they noticed Aerith's shocked eyes with a frown "This... Mom made this... for Ayden... I know it is I watch her make yours, Ayden and Kaleb's..." Azaya eyes widen "Why is it in the trashcan...?"

"Why else would it be. He threw it away." Aerith turned Jayden "Why would he throw this away...?" Azaya frown more looking at Semyaza. "Don't look at me. I can't read his thoughts." Jayden shrugs. "Ayden throws a lot of crap away. We've been taught to take things even if we don't want them. I do admit tossing away while she's still here is rude but that's the type of guy my brother is becoming." Aerith bites her lip and put it in her pocket "Come on, I wanna go by the music" Azaya smiled brightly "Yeah!" come on Semyaza!" the girls both dragged them away.

Oichi blinked at her "Are you for real?!" Jess smiled "Yeah" Oichi giggled "Oh that's so amazing! Wonderful news! It would be great to see you more. " Jess chuckled "I can't move permanently; Ravenswood is still my home and it's my kingdom like Xacron is your kingdom" "Of course, I could never ask you to leave Ravenswood unprotected. We both have responsibilities now. It would be rude of me to want you all to myself." Sakamoto chuckled and nudged her. "Tell her about the dream you had last night." Oichi blushed. "Shut up. She doesn't need to know that... it's to embarrassing to even talk about that." Sakamoto smirked. "It's not embarrassing for me." Oichi pouted. "Don't you dare..." Jess chuckled "What dream?" Rick grin "Ooo was it a dirty dream?"

Sakamoto smirked. "Let's just say... it involves use four. In a room. With a bed. I'll leave it to your imagination." Oichi covered her face. "I swear it was just a random dream! It came out of nowhere!" Sakamoto chuckled. "Ah, you should have seen the look on her face when she told me about it. Horny little thing." He says teasing her a bit. Oichi pushes him. "I-I oh your such a ass!" Rick grin and laughed " a foursome huh? Well I would be up for it" "That's what I said." Sakamoto says. "I told her all she had to do was ask."

They looked at Jess who was staring at Oichi with widen eyes and a red face "... Uhm...I..." she looked nervous "I sort of had a dream like that oo..." Rick's eyes widen and gasped "When?!" Sakamoto chuckled. "Ooooo. Tell it all." Sakamoto says chuckling.

"When we were teenagers! It was a dream! I have fantasies about you and chida... I mean who wouldn't! with two twin emo vampire boys..." Rick looked shocked by this. Sakamoto looks around. "Look all I'm saying is... everyone is out here partying. The manor is empty. We have sound proof rooms and a large bed made for four. Soooo... that dream can come true ladies. All you have to do is say the word." Rick grinned "well I say yeah" Jess gulped and looked nervous and looked Oichi who was flushing like mad "Uhm... Sure" Rick laughed "Awesome!" Oichi held her redden cheeks and nodded. Sakamoto chuckled. "This will be a day to remember."

"but let me give the boys their gift first I just gave Ayden his but I haven't given" "Hey!" they turned to see the kids walking up to them. Jess smiled and jumped "Jayden! Happy birthday" she opened her arms "Come on give me a hug" Jayden blushed and rubbed his head and blushed. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. Jess smiled and hugged him. Aerith and Azaya giggled,  
"Here" reaching her pocket of her jacket and took out a blue wood resin pendant necklace "for you" Aerith blinked and frowned mental 'maybe I should tell her about Ayden's...'

Sakamoto got up. Obviously excited about the agreement that was just made. "Jay where is Kaleb?" "With his boyfriends." Oichi sat up. "Boyfriend!? Wait...boyfriends... Like two!?" Her eyes sparkled. Jess chuckled "Alright kids have fun, where gonna and catch up on things" Rick nodded and took Jess's hand "Come on Sakamoto and Oichi" "Oh Jayden, give this to Kaleb" Jess handed him the same necklace like his but white. "Sure."

Oichi got up "If you need anything just ask Tavis. He is around here helping with the festival." Jayden nodded as Sakamoto grabbed her hand. "This is going to be amazing." He says grinning. They headed off after Jess and Rick.

Aerith blink but pulled Jayden to the music where everyone is dancing has a techno light song came on "dance with me" Azaya grabbed and pulled Semyaza also to the dance area. Semyaza sighs but allows himself to be pulled away.

Outside of Xacron. Ayden had his hands in his pocket as he walked with Bernie. "Where are we going... if I'm gone for too long my brothers will notice." Bernie turned to him. "There is someone I want you to meet before that I need you to hold this." She hand him a small purple crystal. "This will keep you protected." Ayden raises his eyebrows. "Protected from what?" "The witches from looking in your memories." Ayden frowned as they walked into the forest.

They soon came to a field with a large tree. "We actually have been here many times." Ayden looked confused. "We Have?" "Yup, but to protect you from the witch we had to wipe your memories." "We? Bernie what's going on" Bernie grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to the tree. There he saw a man leaning on. He smiles at Ayden. "Welcome back prince Ayden." "Who are you..." The man bows with a smirk. "I... am Xavier and I've come to help you protect your mother." "How are you going to do that?" "By taking out the biggest obstacle." Ayden frowned. "And... who would that be." Xavier chuckled. "Why, your father of course."

Rick and Sakamoto sat on the bed of the master bed room, they were both in their boxers waiting for the girls. Rick sighs with a smile "So I never thought this would happen" he chuckled. "Meh, I would have settled in watch them in a little one on one action." Sakamoto says chuckling.

"Let's just put one rule out Sakamoto, no switching partners" Rick looked at him. "Oh please. We aren't children anymore. I don't want your woman. I have my own wife to worry about." Sakamoto says rolling his eyes.

In the master bathroom Jess finished putting on green lace Ladder Cut-out Lace Lingerie Set. Oichi was wearing a red woman's babydoll lingerie set with a g string. Her face was red. 'I didn't think they would accept this so easily.'

Jess smiled with a blush "So you ready?.." Oichi nodded and they both opened the door and walked of the master bedroom to see Rick and Sakamoto look up at them and their eyes widen at them. Jess and Oichi stepped over to them, Jess slipping on Rick's lap "Mhmm I'm gonna devour you" Rick says has his fangs came out making Jess giggled. Sakamoto pulled Oichi on to his lap. "Your honey smell is pouring out. Ready to play my little wolf." He nibbled her ear making her shiver on his lap.

Around midnight a magical bed appeared on the empty wall of Aerith's room. The door opening Aerith and Jayden walked into the room, closing the door it disappeared. Jayden chuckled "So where is my gift?" Aerith chuckled and moved him over to the bed and she had him sit "its in my closet, stay here and I'll get it and remove your shoes please" she said and walked off to her closet, opening it she walked in closing the door turning the light on. Jayden sat there and took off his shoes and was waiting.

Hearing the door open he turned his eyes widen to see Aerith standing there not far from him wearing a purple lace sexy lingerie set. She stepped to him and right reaching up and undid her pony tail in a sexy way "Jayden,,, this is my gift for you" Jayden chuckled. "Well happy birthday to me." Aerith chuckled and slipped on his lap moving her neck to the side "Go head, your venom wont affect me because of my witches blood, mark me..." when Jayden's fangs bite down on her neck, her eyes widen and she closed them moaning pushing herself more on him "Jay..."

At the Meyer's manor. Azaya, Semyaza, Kaci and Ross where in the kitchen. Kaci on a chair feeding Hannibal who had woke up. Azaya was finishing her cake "Mhmm that was so good! I can't wait to see Grandma and thank her!" Ross chuckled "She's sleeping know, pregnancy you know" Azaya chuckled. Semyaza smiled at her "Azaya?" Azaya looked up at him "Yeah?" he took her hand, Kaci and Ross watched has Semyaza took out a red velvet ring box making their eyes widen. Azaya gasp softly "Sem...?" Semyaza chuckled "Not proposing but" he opened it and Azaya see's a Ruby Silver Rose Ring "It's a promise ring" Azaya flushed "Sem..." She smiled has he put it on her finger "A promise that I will always be yours and me yours" Azaya giggled and kissed him. Kaci smiled sniffing trying not cry "This is so cute..." "Your so sensitive." Ross says rolling his eyes. Kaci pouted at him.

A portal open and Marcellus walked out with a frown. "He little bro. Dad finally got you." "Shut up." Marcellus says. He held up a black gift box and tossed it to Azaya who caught it. "Dad said sorry he couldn't make but since someone doesn't understand how important his position is, he won't be leaving for a while." Ross frown. Azaya opened it and saw a black crystal rose pendent. Azaya blinked at it and smiled "wow this is amazing, very pretty..."

"Dad said you can use it to personally call him but don't expect him to pick up every time. Happy birthday. Oh and mom is pregnant. I was told not to tell you but Marie wanted you to know." Ross's eyes widen. "Nysa is!?" Marcellus nodded. "Bye." He stepped back into the portal and left. Ross sighs sitting back. Azaya smiled "More babies! Another uncle or aunt" Kaci chuckled "yeah and Ross the next one, you are caring it" Azaya's eyes widen sparkled "You mean dad will care the next sibling!?" "I can become any gender I like. Male, female, or both." Ross says shrugging.

the rest of January went by and it was February 9th Saturday a day before Bella's 14th birthday. At Delica's, she was in the kitchen mixing up stuff for Bella's cake. She was 7th months and 10 days pregnant, Adrian walked in with a pout "Delica... I asked for you to get some rest" Delica pouted "But I wanna make Bella's cake" Adrian sighs softly and stepped over "alright but let me help you" Delica smiled and blinked "She's moving" Adrian looked down and touched Delica's stomach and felt slightly soft kicking. Delica smiled "She's happy her daddy is next to us" he kissed her stomach "I see" Delica giggled down at him.

At Jess's, Rick and Jess where on the living room cuddling on the couch watching TV. Klaus was in his room gaming, Aerith walked in "Mom...?" they looked at her "yeah sweetie?" Aerith frowned and stepped over and lifted up Ayden's pedant she had gave him. Jess blinked "Aerith why do you have that?" Aerith bites her lip "I found it... in a trashcan at the festival... He threw it away..." Jess's eyes widen and reached out taking it. She looked down at with a hurtful look, Rick frowned at this "Jess..." Jess stood up "Excuse me..." she walked away. Aerith frowned "I'm sorry..." rick smiled and stood up hugging her "It's alright... you didn't do anything wrong.

Jess walking out of the house and with her magic she had teleported away. Appearing right at Oichi's house, she walked up to it and knocked opening the door "Oichi? Sakamoto?"

The door opened wider to show Octavius. He frowned and looked like he wanted to say something but he sighed. "What can I do for you...Lady Jess..." Jess smiled "Where is Oichi and Sakamoto?"

"Lady Oichi is in her studies, Lord Sakamoto should be there in with her. He is leaving today. I trust you know where it is. If you will excuse me." He bows and walks away from the door. Jess walked off the Oichi's studies, reaching the room she knocked on the door "Oichi? Sakamoto?"

"It's open." She heard Sakamoto. She opened the door. Oichi was at her desk holding reports. Sakamoto was sitting on the couch with his arm over it holding the same reports. "Hey Jess. This is unexpected." Oichi says putting the files down. Jess walked over "yeah... where are the boys?"

"They should be in their shared room." Oichi says. Jess smiled softly at them and they saw a tint of sadness "Can we go see them please? It's important" she asked them. Sakamoto sighs. "Great which son hurt your feelings this time." He got up. Oichi got up as well.

Back at Jess's, Rick was flipping through houses for sale in Xacron, Chida walked over to Rick "brother" Rick looked up "brother" Chida sighs softly "I wanna share Jess, I'm in love with her too" Rick's eyes widen at him but the next thing Chida knew he was punch in the face hard has he hit the ground "You what?!" Aerith peeking from behind the corner with Klaus blinking at this "Maybe we should leave..." Klaus asked, Aerith nodded "Come on lets go take a walk to the lake" Klaus nodded and rushed off.

Chida stood up rubbing his cheek "I wanna share jess! After that night with her... I just... can't stop thinking about her! I know you have her know but ... I can't let this go brother... this is the only time I'm asking you to share.. her... please...?" Rick frowned at him, biting his lip and growled out and sat back down running his fingers through his hair "Rick...?" Chida said stepping over, Rick sighs deeply "knowing you want give up... fine... alright I will share her with you but she has to agree, if she doesn't then you will back the fuck off I'm I clear?" Chida nodded "Yeah very clear"

Oichi, Jess, and Sakamoto headed to the triplets shared room. Oichi knocked. "Boys are you decent?" "Yeah mom." She heard Kaleb say. She opened the door. Kaleb was at his desk writing. Jayden was on a beanie bag reading a old history book and Ayden was on the top bunk taking a nap. Oichi and Jess walked in. Sakamoto leans on the frame of the door, waiting. Jess looked at them and smiled "Hey boys" "Hey aunt Jess." Kaleb and Jayden says together.

Jess stepped over to the bunk bed and poked Ayden "Ayden can you get up please?" One of Ayden's eyes open. He sat up rubbing his eyes, frowning from being disturb from his nap. Jess smiled at him "come on down please" he sighed and jumped down "What do you want?" in a slight rude manner, Oichi slightly frowned at him. Jess lifted up the necklace she gave him, his eyes widen slightly "How did..." "Aerith found it in a trashcan at the festival, the day the same day I gave this to you... you threw it away after I gave it you?" "Of course, she did..." Ayden says signing. "So annoying. Yes, I threw it away. I didn't like it or want it." Jess frowned at him.

Sakamoto frowned at him. "Tone it down Ayden." Ayden crossed his arms. "So what I threw it away. It's not like it's the first time I threw something crappy away. Why make a big deal about it now." Jess had hurtful look in her eyes "something crappy...? Ayden...you could have just told me you didn't like it instead of accepting it and then throwing it away after I walked away with Rick... It takes weeks to make something from resin... I can see Jayden and Kaleb wearing there's" Kaleb smiled "I love it auntie thank you for it!"

"Ayden... you could have" he smacked her hand away, the necklace was knocked out of her hand and it hit the wall breaking it "Don't touch me witch!" her eyes widen in shock and stepped back.

"Ayden!? What is your problem!?" Oichi snaps at him. Ayden frowned. "My problem is her and that daughter of hers! Why can't Aerith just mind her own damn business!" Jayden frowned. "Watch what you say..." "Whatever. Of course, you're going to defend her over your own flesh and blood. I'm tired of it! I don't what her family or her kind touching me ever again!" He jumped over Jess and ran to the window.

Kaleb and Jayden got up to stop him but he punched their faces and pushed them away. Opening the window, he jumped out. Oichi and Sakamoto ran to the window. "Ayden!" Oichi cried out. Sakamoto sighs. "I'll go get him... I swear he makes more trouble every day for himself." Sakamoto jumps down and chases after Ayden.

Jess couldn't believe that had just happen, looking over to the wall she frowned and stepped over to the broken necklace and picked it up with a sadden frown. Oichi stepped over to her "Jess...?" Jess turned to her and she had a tear in her eyes "Oichi... something is wrong... With Ayden... you now.. this isn't like him..." Jayden and Kaleb frowned and they agree with her. "Yes. I am aware of it. Everything about him has changed. It's like I can't even recognize my son anymore..." Oichi sighs. "He keeps me at distances and I do not know what to do anymore. I had hope that maybe Bella would have help him calm down but..." She looked down. "Ayden... what has happened to you... "

Kaci walked to Azaya's room and knocked "Come in" Kaci walked in "Sweetie, I have your uniform. I washed it" he said putting it on her bed and looked at her has she was on her gaming computer; she was playing Skyrim. She paused it "I don't wanna go to school" Kaci blinked "why? You need to finish this year" Azaya stood up I said I don't want to go to that SCHOOL! I can't take it anymore! I can't take the stares and the evil glares and the name calling!" Kaci looked at her "I know..." He stepped to her and hugged her "I know... Azaya I know..." Azaya sniffed "I just can't take it anymore.. I don't belong at that school... I don't wanna go anymore.. please don't make me..." Kaci sighs "I wont..." Kaci glanced and see's ross under the door way holding Hannibal, Kaci frowned. Ross new what he meant by that look and nodded walking away with Hannibal.

Terrance was outside him home looking up in the sky. He was lost in his memories. He could see his clan flying through the sky, frightening but beautiful. He frowned as he started to feel lonely. He missed his clansmen's. It was pure luck that he fell for Nia and because of it he was spared from the destruction of his family. Being locked up for his crimes with Valeriea. He closed his eyes and sigh. "I miss you all so dearly."

His eyes snapped opened as he heard something. Glance to the side he saw a woman long white hair tied into a high pony tail, sharp red eyes and peach skin. Terrance narrowed his eyes at her. He could smell blood and death on her but what caught his attention was the armor she was wearing. She had on a short black and blue kimono on but the cape behind her was made of dragon scale. She also had a pair of long fangs that looked like it could have been from a Dragons mouth, on the sides of her head. Then their was her weapon. Two katanas on the side and a long sword that was the size of her own body. The blade was black and blue with razor sharp edges.

"Who are you...?" The woman smiled. "Terrance... I've been looking for you for so long." Terrance growls. "Speak your name woman before. I will not ask again." The woman chuckled. "I am Margaret. A dragon hunter. A price has been placed on your head and I came here to collect it." Terrance growls. "You think a mere human woman will be able to defeat me? I will burn you into a crisp." Margaret laughs. "That is why I have come prepared." She raised her large blade. "This blade is made from the fangs of a dragon I killed long ago. A female one at that. She was trying to protect her younger brother and fraught until her last."

Terrance frowned that sounded familiar. The woman smirked. "Take a good look at this face Terrance. Look carefully at these scales and armor. This blade even. Doesn't it remind you... Of your older sister?" Terrance eyes widen. "You...YOU!" He yelled out as he remembered something from his past. Margaret laughs. "That's it remember." She grabbed her blade. "Today my sword will fest on your blood."

The back door opened and Nia walked out 5 month belly poking out. "Hunny? Is everything okay." "Nia! Get back in the house now!" He turned to Margaret but she vanished. He grits his teeth in anger and then punches the ground so hard that it created a deep hole and shook the house. Nia shook holding her stomach. "I will kill her. I swear it on your name Jasmine. I'll collect her head and take my revenge..."

Jess returning home with a sigh, Michael looked at her "Jess you alright?" Jess looked at him "Yeah, where's the kids?" "Oh they just came back from the lake" Jess nodded "alright. Kids!" they walked in "Yeah?" "I'm gonna go upstairs and rest so" she took out 2 hundred dollar bills "go out and have fun tonight" Their eyes widen has Aerith took, they smiled at her and grinned "thanks mom!" they rushed away. Jess chuckled and she walked away and headed to her room. Reaching her room, she walked in it to see Chida and Rick sitting on the bed, they noticed her and smiled. Standing up "Jess we need to talk to you" they said at the same time. Jess blinked "Talk about what?" they looked at each other then smirked and looked back at Jess "we both agreed to share you" Jess's eyes widen "S-Share...?" they nodded "Share... you mean..." Jess was shocked by this, she was taken back by it.

They stepped to her and kissed her cheek "Yes" they said. Jess's face turned red "Chida I thought we discussed it was only a one time thing...?" Chida sighs "I couldn't forgot about what happen to us, I fell for you right away... so I talked to Rick about sharing you.. at first he punched me but he agreed..." Jess blinked at looked at Rick who nodded to her "I don't mind if it's my twin, besides me and Levis are sharing you so why not Chida join in?" Jess's face turned more red "But... Oh my god..." she covered her face making them chuckled "He told me you had fantasies about me and him with you in a three some so why not Jess" Chida says chuckled. Rick nodded yeah they held her in a romantic way "So?" "...I can't believe I'm saying this... but okay..." the grin and kissed her cheek "Know go put something sexy on" they whispered in her ear in a seductive tone making her body shake, she lifted her arm and the door closed and locked has a magical barrier shined on the walls "O-Okay..."

It was the next day and it was Bella's birthday, she was now 15. Bella didn't want a party but all she wanted to spend time with her parents. So Joseph and Dustin took her to the museum. She was wearing a gray 'All You Need Is Love' Rainbow Tank Top, pastel pink skinny jeans and black flats.

She smiled some of the art and she sees her dads name under restoration "Dad, this is one of your paintings you fixed up!" Dustin chuckled "wow, you did a good job on it" Joseph smiled. "It was a hassle but fun to do."

Bella giggled and walked off to look at the other work, Joseph and Dustin followed her smiling at her, stopping a statue she smiled at it "wow" "Bella?" She blinked and turned to see Nate, her eyes widen "Uncle Nate!" she rushed to him hugging him. "Hey Bella! Happy birthday." Dustin and Joseph walked over and Dustin slightly frowned "Nate"

Nate didn't acknowledge him at all and smiled at Joseph. "Hey Joe. Your work is amazing as always." Joseph chuckled. "Thanks." Bella giggled "Yeah! It's so amazing" Joseph chuckled "Oh yeah, lets see this one over here" he moved over to one and her eyes widen at this painting, it was an amazing oil colorful painting of a forest and lake "This painting... Dad this is where you put it up at" Joseph chuckled "My gift for you, happy birthday sweetie" Bella smiled brightly Dustin blinked and gasped "Joe..." Nate blinked "Wow who did this one...?" the Bella noticed a boy of her age with light lavender hair and lavender eyes walk over to the painting with smile on his face and sparkle eyes "Amazing... Wonderful... I must meet this artist!" Nate sighed "Brother" the boy turned to look at them "I must know who did this panting! You must tell me!" Bella flushed "I... Did..."

He smiled and walked up to her with blushing face. "You have amazing an talent. My name is Arnold. I also paint but this piece here is truly a masterpiece. Your quite amazing!" Bella's face turned red "Thank... you..." Dustin blinked and looked at Joseph "I think... we witnessing love here" Joseph chuckled "Why don't you two walk away and look at the art work" Bella blinked "But it's my birthday..." Arnold gasped "Your birthday?! You must let me show you everything, please you must" Bella flushed more and nodded "O-Okay..." He grabbed her hand and led her away.

Nate sighs. "And there he goes... sorry about my brother Joe. He is an artist nut but he has great talent. He recently finished a portrait of Lord Lucifer a few days ago." Joseph smiled. "It's fine. He seems nice and Bella is a artist as well. I think they will get along great." Dustin sighs softly but smiled "You know what, I agree.. she needs some attention... after Ayden being rude to her and rejecting her feelings"

Still acting like Dustin isn't there, Nate nudged Joseph. "While the kids are exploring, catch me up in your life. I can see the museum gig is really working for you. What's your next project." Joseph hums out. "Well with you speaking about portraits I'm think of putting my current work on hold. I'd love to capture Oichi in a portrait. She's a queen after all. What's a queen with a portrait." Nate nods. "True. I can't wait to see it." Dustin frown at them biting his lip.

Bella and Arnold walked around looking at the art work, she smiled at ever single one "these are so amazing" "Yes, each painting expresses the artist right down to the T. They are all impressive to see."

Bella giggled softly making Arnold look at her has she was deeply looking a painting, he can tell she had the eyes a dep inspired artist, his heart was thumping in his chest. Looking more of her, he noticed on how gorgeous her long white hair was and her red iris's made him get sink in. He smiles. "Bella." She looks at him.

"Ah ha... I thought so." She looked at him a bit confusingly. "Your eyes. I was trying to come up with a right word for them. They are so vibrant and full of enthusiasm. I'd love to paint you. Sorry if I'm coming up a to forward. You are welcome to say no but, a beauty like you do not come around the corner every day. It would be a crime to my artistic soul if I did not ask to paint your beauty as I see it." Bella turned red and smiled "Paint me?" Bella got shy "O-Okay... I would love be painted by you"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A day before April 1st, it was a Monday. Delica was sleeping on the bed. Adrian was in the kitchen doing the dishes, while Delica was on bed rest.

Delica hummed softly and feeling the urge to pee. She groaned softly and managed to sit up when she felt a sudden wetness her eyes widen and looked down see her pajamas where soaking wet along with her bedding "Adrian…. ADRAIN!" hearing Adrian rush in "what's wrong?" Delica looked up at him with widen eyes "My water broke…." Adrian nods. "Alright, let's get you up and to the hospital. The overnight bag has already been packed so don't worry about it. Make sure to call your sons." He says helping her up carefully. Delica giggled "She's finally gonna be here! Our Little baby girl! I hope your let your mother know" "Even if she knew she would not come. Don't worry about her."

At Jess's she was sitting in bed between Rick and Chida who were sleeping soundly. She had to get a King size bed to fit the three of them, she had on her lap her surface pro looking at houses. Rick had listed some but she didn't like them she started to go through the house herself. Scrolling down she clicked on one, she blinked at this house "Mhmmm" it was a stunning Ranch house located in the heart of the Maglona Valley and consists of 1,063 acres with 793 of those acres. Teaming with wildlife, surrounded by 2.5 miles of crystal clear Rocky Mountain streams and pooling ponds, lush mountain meadow that is privately in 70 acre enclave with a spacious deck overlooking a mountain lake and meandering Wolf Creek surrounding the back acreage of the home. Four bedrooms, 5 bathrooms. Clicking through the pictures she smiled "Prefect…" "What's prefect?" she heard Rick who sat up and looked at the house "Wow.. that's nice" Jess smiled "I like it…" Chida sat up "like what?" Jess smiled and showed him and he smiled at it "So this is gonna be our new house?" Jess nodded "Just a vacation house" they chuckle at the same time and kissed her cheeks. Jess smiled and her phone flew to her and she caught it, dialing the real state number. "Yes Hi, I would like to speak with… Ms. Mora Greenly?" Chida and Rick snuggled her sides "Yes hello Ms. Mora Greenly, I'm Jessica Lighting Mikcloud Queen of Witches I was looking at the real state site and I saw this gorgeous ranch in the Maglona Valley… Yes that one" Jess chuckled "I would like to schedule to see it…. Oh yes, thank you uhm tomorrow would do… uhm around noon, hehe yes thank you see you tomorrow" she said hanging up "Well tomorrow we get to see the house" she said looking at the clock it was 1pm. Rick and Chida grinned "We have a couple hours before the kids get home" Jess flushed and chuckled "Yes I know" they pulled her down making her gasp and put her laptop away. They leaned up opening their mouths has their fangs came out and bite down on her shoulder making her moan.

In Xacron, things were changing slightly. More so the security protocols. Oichi was not to pleased during Halloween when Darcaniea and Phoenix came unannounced in her kingdom so she was upgrading Rex. With the help of Ronnie and Terrance, they had gone back to Okami and recovered the Runes that he once used to protect his kingdom. Combining the powers of the ancient Runes with Rex's cybernetic technology, Oichi was about to create a indestructible, force field around Xacron. Today was the test. If it worked she would start expanded it around the entire island.

On the edge of town, Oichi was looking down. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had bags under her eyes. Ayden had been missing since the day he ran away. Sakamoto was out looking for him. She feared what could have happen to him. She sighs as she rubbed her eyes. A hand come to her shoulder. She turned to see the oldest son of Asmodeus, Dargrath. "Lady Oichi are you ready?" Oichi cleans her face with a small rag. "Yes, let's test the barrier out." Dargrath walked out in front of her crossing out of the borders. "Rex, activate barrier." Oichi says. They looked up and saw a flash of light as pixels covered the entire kingdom and the disappeared. Oichi looked at Dargrath and nodded.

Dargrath takes a deep breath and smoke came out his mouth and nose. His hands sparked with red flames. "Here we go…" He shot a large twisted fire ball at the barrier. On connection it created a massive explosion. The smoke and fire spread out over the barrier but the barrier stood strong. When everything was done and the dust settle Oichi was standing there unharmed. She sighs. "A little scary but it looks like the barrier is okay. Rex, status report." "Yes ma'am. Barrier defense is as 100% capacity." Oichi nodded with her tired eyes. "Next text. Stand by. We need Marcellus and Marie." "Understood."

Rex let the barrier down and Dargrath walked to her. "Very impressive my lady." Oichi smiled. "I do what I must to protect my people." Dargrath smiles and nods. "Of course my lady."

At Grivida in the underground lab, Deliora wearing a Burgundy Long gown with her crown. Ronnie walking beside her, Alaric was with Danni for the day. Walking into the lab area where Zach was in the healing tank. Zach was floating in the healing tank, Daeva was standing by it noting down on her halo tablet screen "Daeva" Daeva turned and smiled "Mother and step father" Ronnie flushed at what she said "So how is he doing?" Daeva sighs "Still in a coma… Queen Jess still cant get the jewel to be removed from the sword… He's healing very slowly… I just hope he will wake up before his son is born" Deliora nodded with a frown "Yeah…." Ronnie took her head "I know he will wake up Deliora" Deliora smiled softly "I know"

Then the monitors beeped making them look has Zach's eyes opened. Deliora gasped "Zach! Can you hear me?" Zach reached out and put his hand on the inside of the tank, he had that breathing mask on, he slowly nodded his head. Deliora smiled "Zach listen to me you've been in coma since you where stabbed. Draven, being brought back to life was Phoenix's plan. But when you get out of the tank we will talk to you more about it, your wife is doing good so I your baby. Roxas has not been born yet" Zach removed his arm and nodded softly "Jess has him in lock up alright? I was made Co-Queen to help Dawn out, Ronnie has been helping also" Zach looked at Ronnie who nodded.

Daeva's phone rang and she answered it "What?... alright, Aurora take care of it, your father is awake but he's took weak to get out of the tank… alright" she hanged up "Delica has gone into labor" Deliora chuckled "Oh how wonderful"

Marie and Marcellus were outside the barrier. "Okay you two are going to try to use your portals to get into. Your bead bracelet are disconnected. Without them you cannot enter the barrier with your portals." Marie nodded and opened a portal. She walked in. Oichi waited. 'Using the energy that it takes to make a portal and combining them with the runes it should create a loop for any portal." She watched as a portal opened on few feet down from where Marie had entered. She walked out and blinked. "Wow…I looped." Oichi smiled. "Great it worked. Now for a greater power, Marcellus sweetie. Your portals rivals that of your brothers and fathers and you can shut out portals whenever you like right?" Marcellus rubbed his head. "I guess so…" Oichi chuckled. "You do as Marie did and see if you can walk through the barrier." Marcellus nodded and opened a portal. He walked through it. Oichi watched as the barrier pulsed in and out and disordered slightly. Then, just like Marie, Marcellus came out in a different location.

Oichi hums. "It worked a bit…Rex status report." "Barrier is at 85 capacity but still standing up." Oichi nods. "I see…I would like to ask Ross and Azaya to try this out. I'm not sure about Azaya's portal but Ross's portal should be on the lines with Marcellus." She pulled out her tablet. "Okay now for the anti magic. Rex called Bracken and Paxton please. It's time for the 3rd test."

Kaci on the phone "Really?... so she's not far delighted yet? Alright let me know when she's far enough so we can go there. Alright thanks Adrian" he hanged up. Ross walked over with Hannibal "Delica in labor?" Kaci smiled and nodded "Yeah, she's not fully delighted yet" Ross chuckled "It can take hours" Kaci nodded has Azaya walked in the kitchen and walked to the fridge, opening it. Kaci smiled "your grandmother is in labor" Azaya gasped and closed the fridge door "Really?! When are we going to see her!?" Kaci chuckled "she's not fully delighted but when she's close Adrian is spouse to call me" Azaya giggled "awesome!" she skipped away. Hannibal fussed making Ross chuckled "He wants his mother" Kaci flushed and smiled gently taking Hannibal. Rose chuckled and turned but jumped when Luna and Miles had appeared behind him "God you two stop doing that" they chuckle and walked off. Kaci laughed "Looks like you're the new scar target for the twins" Ross sighed "I hope Chida gets back here and take them already… sometimes I can't even sense when they appear behind me some weird twin power properly" Kaci chuckled then hearing Azaya gasp out loudly "God dam it! Miles! Luna!"

Once the tests were over, Oichi was walking back to her office. She was running through her notes. "The section Paxton attacked was weaken and Bracken's magic bounce off. The anti- magic feature is working but I'll ask the other witches to join in on the test." She stopped when she saw Octavius. He was just standing there looking at the wall. "Tavis?" She walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "Tavis." Suddenly he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. "Octavius!?"

He moved closer to her. "My dearest wolf…its almost time." Oichi's eyes widen. "Y-You…" "I will have you and no one will stop me." He let her go and looked back at the wall. Oichi slid down and tried to calm her beating heart. "Orochi…is coming for me…"

Hours went by and it was close to midnight, Dustin and his family where rushing through the hallway, reaching the waiting room they saw Kaci, Ross and Azaya sitting there. Hannibal was in his stroller sleeping "Brother" Kaci looked up and smiled getting up "Any news?" Kaci nodded "She as full delighted so their in there" Bella smiled "I can't wait to meet our little addition" Azaya smiled "Me too"

"Us too" they turned to see Nate and Arnold walking over "Mother sent us to check on this and giver her updates" Nate said, Bella smiled brightly "Arnold!" he turned to her and smiled brightly at her also "Bella you look pretty like always" Bella flushed and giggled "you wanna get some snacks?" Arnold chuckled "Sure" Bella smiled "Azaya you wanna come" Azaya smiled "Sure" she walked over "Hello Arnold, I'm Azaya Bella's cousin" Arnold looked at Azaya and blinked at her. "Hello, nice to meet you." He says.

Watching the kids walk off right down to the vending machine. Dustin and Joseph sat down, Kaci chuckled "Looks like Bella has a boyfriend already?" Dustin chuckled "No their not dating yet but it's only a matter of time before he asks her out" Nate was leaning against the wall. 'Mother doesn't really care about this but, she should know about her grandchild.' He sighs.

When the clock stroke midnight the hospital slightly shook making Kaci and Dustin blink "What was that…?" "I don't know…" Kaci looked at Ross who was blinking from that slight demonic shock wave. Even Nate was shocked to feel it, Azaya, Bella and Arnold had walked back with snacks Azaya blinked "What was that shock wave I just felt?" she asked has Adrian stepped out of a room with a bundle in his arms/ Kaci and Dustin stood up and walked over. Adrian walked over "Boys, meet your baby sister, Iris Bellmaron" Kaci and Dustin smiled down at her has her eyes opened and they gasp softly at her eyes. They were deep purple with a slight teal tint on top. "Wow her eyes are just stunning" Dustin said. Kaci smiled "She' is just precious" Bella and Azaya giggled walking over looking down at her and they cued at her "She's soft tiny and soft…!" Azaya smiled "She is so cute!" Adrian looked up to see Nate and Arnold.

"Brother…congrats…" "Save it. I don't need your congratulants. You do not need to be here for mother's cause. Her being here or not doesn't change anything." Nate sighs. "Of course brother."

"Brother!" they looked to see Vogrin walking over with Lyle who had a slightly bump popping out "Congrats man! And I'm not here for mother I'm here for you, I got out of there long time ago and married my sexy angel here" Lyle flushed and pouted, he looked at Adrian "Congrats Adrian and hello Kaci, Dustin, Azaya and Bella… you two look cute and all grown up" Azaya and Bella blinked "cousin…" they looked at Lyle's stomach and their eyes widen "Your pregnant….?" Lyle nodded "Yup… shocking a angel male is pregnant apparently I didn't know I was a carrier, I would have loved to know I was…" Vogrin chuckled.

Vogrin then shook as he caught a deadly glare from Adrian. "Scum…how dare you show your face to me. Do not address me as your brother. Those who abandon mother and our lord are nothing but traitorous worms. Appear before me again and you will forfeit your life." Vogrin frowned taking a step back from him. Nate shook his head and Arnold sighs. Vogrin frowned "I didn't mean it like that… god.. I have never abandon our mother…. Or a our lord… she planned my wedding and our lord married me and my lovely angel here" Lyle flushed "Being in front of lucifer was… wow… I felt like I was gonna die… just by his presence" Ross couldn't held but to laugh at what he said.

"Even so, I didn't need you to be here, nor support me. I don't care for whatever you do with your life so don't worry what I am doing in mine. That's how this family worked and that's how it will remain." Adrian says. "I'm leaving to go check on Delica. Do not make yourself comfortable in my sights." He says.

Vogrin sighs, Lyle shook his head. Adrian walked back to the room with Iris. "Sheesh… it's like showing love for our family is a crime…" "Well congrats on your new up coming family brother" Nate sighs "Well thank you, come on Lyle lets go home so you can get some spell" "Lyle have you heard anything from Mara?" Dustin asked, Lyle turned to him "Yeah I talked to her the other day, she and Jack are married and living in Xacron" Ross chuckled "that's good, Paxton will be happy to hear she is doing good" Aurora stepped out has Nurses wheeled Delica out of the room "Boy's your mother is being moved to her maternity room" she said has Adrian with Iris in his arms where his arms following. Kaci and Dustin smiled "alright, girls on come on" they smiled and nodded. Azaya followed her parents. Bella looked at Arnold and smiled "uhm see you on Saturday" She flushed. "Yes, of course. I look forward to it." Arnold says smiling back.

4 days later on the 5th of April, Dawn was down in the lab in Grivida. She was in a maternity hospital gown, she was groaning in pain "been in labor for 22 hours… I want him out! I want Zach here with me!" Daeva smiled "I know mom but dad is still in the tank… please lay down.. your almost fully delighted" Dawn sighs and sat down "Where's Jess?" "She is on her way with Rick and Chida and the kids. I will contact danni soon alright?" Dawn smiled "Alright" Daeva smiled and took out her phone dialing Frank.

At Frank and Danni's Danni was laying on the couch, she was 8 months pregnant with a empty plate near her, the TV was one and Zane was on the chair smiling at pictures of Rose's that where new "Oh I love this one…" then he frowned to see a boy commenting on saying she was pretty, growling "little prick! She's mine!" "Zane hush. If you're going to growl do it softly or go outside or something." Danni says sighing rubbing her head. She had a bad headache. 

Frank walked in "Danni, Daeva just called and Dawn has been in hour for 22 hours" Danni's eyes widen "she has?! Well help me up! I will not miss my godson's birth!" Frank frowned "Danni baby listen… your 8 months, Zane. Rose said she will wait for you at her house, you two can take the portal to the castle in Grivida and to the lab underground" Danni pouted at Frank. "I have done more moving around when I was carrying Zane and Oichi. Me moving from one spot to the other isn't a big idea." She crossed her arms. Frank looked at her and sighs "alright, god I can never say no to you pouty cute face… Zane come on help me with our mother" he sighed and got up and walked over and they both helped her up "Rex" Rex appeared "How can I help you Lord Frank?" teleport us to Zach's house."

"Apologizes, I cannot do that. Teleportation functions has been temporarily disconnected. Frank blinked "wait why?" Danni frowned. "Get Oichi on the line please." "Yes ma'am…" They waited for a few seconds until they heard Oichi. "Hello? Mama?" "Hi sweetie. Your aunt Dawn is in labor and we are trying to get to Zach's. Why can't we teleport?" "Oh, I've been working on Rex's systems for a few weeks so using the beads will be on and off a bit. I can manually do it from here and give you a one-way trip back. Give auntie my love." "Thank you dear." Rex appeared a few seconds later. "Teleportation is now functioning and ready." Frank nodded "teleport us" Rex teleporting them they appeared inside the main foyer of the manor.

Rose walked over "Oh you're here! Quickly this way, Jess and the other's just went through the portal" Rose smiled taking Zane's hand. Frank smiled and picked up danni careful making Danni giggle and they walked to the portal.

Back in her office, Oichi sighs as she worked on Rex's system. The door to her office was opened. She heard a knock. Looking up she saw Sonya with her 9 months belly. Oichi got up. "Sonya! What are you doing up? You aren't suppose to be on your feet!" Sonya smiled. "Yes, well I didn't want to sit at home. Semyaza and Marcellus are out playing and Paxton is doing whatever he does." She looks down. "I guess…we got lonely." Oichi walks over to her. "I guess I can take a break from work. Why don't we go sit in the courtyard and have some yummy treats." Sonya smiled. "Yes please!" Oichi giggled at her as they locked arms.

"I can't wait to see what you're having." She rubbed Sonya's belly and felt a kick. "Oooo moving are we." Sonya smiled. "Yes, already ready to be born. I'm glad that its not trying to claw me out like what happen to Kaci. It must have been unbearable. Oichi nodded. "We wolves are very durable huh." They both laughed as they walked down the hall.

Danni, Frank, Zane and Rose walked through the underground lab and reached the waiting area where Chida, Rick and the kids where. Jess was no in the room "Where's Jess?" Aurora who was running past them "In the room with Dawn, out of my way!" she said rushing into the deliver room. Danni frowned "I wanna be in there with her…" Frank sighs "I know love"

Few more hours passed and they heard a door opened and they all stood up has Jess walked out "Everyone meet my little brother Roxas. Rick and Chida smiled "Our little brother awwww!" they both said. Roxas had red and the green eyes but they were slit like a vampire's eyes "How's dawn doing?" Frank asked, Jess smiled "Resting, in a moment I'm gonna walk Roxas to Zach, so he can see him" Danni looked down at him and he look so soft and cute. "Ah and the trademark hair passes on. He is adorable." Danni says smiling. Jess giggled, Aerith smiled down at her little uncle "Awww he's so cute" Klaus blinked down at him "Yeah…" "Alright I gotta bring him to Zach" Jess says "I will be right back " she walked away. Danni's stomach growled making everyone chuckle at her Danni pouted "Frank…" Frank smiled and see's aurora "Aurora where's the kitchen is down here?" Aurora blinked and smiled "Right down there, go ahead and all stocked up on food even sea food" Danni's eyes widen and looked at Frank. Frank chuckled "Come love lets get some food in your tummy" "Yes! I love me some seafood!" Danni says giggling.

Jess walking in the lab with Zach in the healing tank, she walked right up to the tank with Roxas in her arms "Zach?" Zach's eyes opened and he see's Jess standing there with a baby in his arms. He blinked and touched the tank, Jess smiled "Meet your son, Roxas Blood Meyers" if he could smile jess could tell he was "Hurry up and get better Zach, mama needs you and does little Roxas. I'm close in on find out on how to release Selena from her seal. The stone cannot be removed, maybe Selena can the powers out" Zach nodded and looked down at Roxas and he smiled behind his breathing mask 'my son…' 

March and April went by quickly, Valor and Esme's birthday passed has they spend most of their 14th birthday at Nia's. It was the near the end of April on the 29th. Jess has showed the kids their vacation home in Xacron. They kids where happy and loved it, they where out exploring the grounds of the private land. Michael was out in Xacron buying groceries.

Rick and Chida where outside sitting on the porch enjoying the fresh air, Jess was in the kitchen washing the counters. The slow cooker was on the counter not far and it had mushroom old Traven style pot roast on slow cooking. Jess hummed softly wiping the counters when she felt slightly sick to her stomach. Stopping she frowned 'Why do I feel sick…?' then that suddenly feeling came up and her covered her mouth running to the bathroom. Reaching it she made it has she knelled down and started to throw up.

Outside, Rick and Chida see's a hawk up in the sky "Wow a red tail hawk" Chida smiled "kool, Jess! There's a hawk fly over the house!" when there was no answer, they frowned getting up and headed inside, looking around she was not in the kitchen where she was before, then hearing sounds from the bathroom they walked over to it and peeked inside to see Jess throwing up. They gasped and rushed in knelling down "Jess you alright?" Rick asked running her back and Chida pulled her know long hair back. Jess throwing up again "No…." Rick and Chida frowned and looked at each other "Jess lets take you to Julian, Klaus was sick for a week from the stomach flu…. You might have caught it" Jess sighs feeling better "sure…" they help her up "I need some mouth wash" Rick reaching over to the sink made her some with water and handed her the cap, rinsing off her mouth. They helped her out of the room and Rick picked her up making Chida pout but smiled "Rex" Rex appeared "Can you teleport us to the medical ward please? We need to see Julian, Jess is sick" Jess felt like puking again "fuck…" "Of course, I shell notify Queen Oichi about Jess being sick" he said and teleported them.

Appearing in the medical ward, Rick put Jess down has Julian blinked at them and was about to say something when Jess rushed the garage bun and started to throw up. Rick and Chida rushed to her and knelled down "We think she caught Klaus's stomach flu when he had it a couple of weeks ago…" Julian sighs and starts setting up a bed for Jess to lay on when she was finished emptying her stomach. He placed a small bottle of mouthwash beside the bed and waited. Jess finishing washing her mouth, Rick and Chida helped on the bed. Jess laid there "how are you feeling now?" Julian asked. Jess frowned "sick…" "Rex, I need a scanning." Rex appeared next to him and held his hands up. "Understood." He started to scan Jess's body.

Oichi walked into the medical room with Octavius behind her. "Oh, still doing the scanning. Good. I hope you aren't coming down with something before tomorrow…" Jess sighed "Me too…." Rick and Chida frowned "We told you to put that spell on you.. just because your Manon's vessel doesn't protect you from getting sick!" they both said, Jess pouted. Oichi shook her head. 

Rex stopped scanning "Queen Jess is not sick with the stomach flue like young prince Klaus" Jess blinked "I'm not?" "No, congrats Queen Jess you are pregnant, do you wish for to do an ultrasound now?" Jess's eyes widen at this in shock. Rick and Chida's eyes widen staring at her "Pregnant…." they both muttered. Oichi smiled. "Congratulations!" Jess got out of her shock "Yes please rex the ultrasound" 

The halo screen came up and they look to see Rex scan moving around her tummy and Julian noticed it "Stop Rex, right here" Rex has stopped and Jess's eyes widen "No way…." "congrats you are having twins, you are 5 weeks pregnant Queen Jess" Jess looked at Rick and Chida who looked more shock "Rex… can you test DNA?" Oichi's eyes widen "Wait why do you need to do that?" Rick and Chida looked at Jess "your ready to tell her now?" Jess nodded "Rick and Chida… and me are in sharing relationship…."

Oichi looks back at them unfazed by this news. "Oh…well good for you guys. I've always wonder if that was going to happen. Even when we were kids. You three looked like you could share a relationship." She looked at Rex. "Go ahead and do the test." Rex nodded. "Understood." Waiting, Jess sighs softly "It's been happening ever since February" Rick and Chida nodded. Oichi shrugs. "Okay. Not like I'm here to judge."

Rex pulled away. "Results complete. DNA test are complete. One twin shares DNA with prince Rick and the other shares with Prince Chida." Oichi tits her head to the side. "Really?" Jess gasped "What…?" Rick and Chida looked even more shock "She…" "Pregnant…." "With" "Both…" "Of…" "Us….?" they asked.

Rex looks at them "This rare process is called Superfecundation. This is when the fertilization of two or more ova from the same cycle sperm from separate acts of sexual intercourse, which can lead to twin babies from two separate biological fathers."

Oichi hums out. "Very rare indeed. The chance of this could have increased because you both are twins but none the less one twin share DNA with Rick and the other with Chida. Do you plan on keep this a secret away from everyone and the kids?" Jess sighs softly and shook her head "No, we will sit the kids down and tell them first… then the rest of the family… I think a couple of days… we can have a get together at my new house and tell everything…" she looked at Rick and Chida, she frowned "Snap out of if already!" They blinked at her "sorry jess" they said to her, they stepped to her and gently rubbed her stomach at the same time. Jess sighs laying back "I feel sick again…" they frown.

Oichi sighs. "Well, I'm going to leave you guys to it. I have to prepare for tomorrow. I'll stay silent about this until you tell everyone one. Get some rest and you boys better take good care of Jess." She left the room with Octavius. They looked at Oichi and smiled "Of course we will" Chida picked up Jess making Rick frown at him but they walked out of the room has Jess sighs "Someone better make me ginger tea when we get home" the boys chuckled at her.

As they left Octavius frowned. "Lady Oichi? Do you think they will be okay? A three-way relationship like that is bound to stir up news and rumors about them…mainly Lady Jess…" Oichi smiled. "You are right, in Ravenswood or anywhere else she may be judge for her actions but here it's not all that rare for polygamy. I think even Kaleb will be experiencing that to." Oichi giggled. "Either way, I will always accept Jess no matter what. She's always been there for me. Something like this doesn't even faze me." She blushed. "If Saki had a twin brother I wouldn't mind them sharing me haha." Octavius chuckled. "I see. I envy your friendship with her." Oichi smiled. "Come let's get ready for the festival tomorrow."

At Dustin and Joseph's, Dustin and Joseph where cuddling on the couch watching some TV Dustin smiled "Joe… if I ask for another baby would you be up for it?" "Sure I wouldn't mind it. Bella needs a new sibling." Joseph says shrugging.

Dustin smiled and kissed him, the door bell rang making them break apart. Dustin sighed and got up, he walked over to the front door and opened it to see Arnold. Dustin smiled "Oh hello Arnold, you here to see Bella?" Arnold nodded "Yes" he walked in caring a large canvas that was covered in a sheet. Joseph walked over "Hello Arnold. Bella is up in her art room, you can't miss it. The door is painted" he smiled and walked away with the canvas upstairs. Upstairs he sees a door half open with that painted pint on the bottom half. He smiled and walked over opening the door, he stepping only for his eyes widen to see Bella sitting on a stool with a large canvas in front her. Bella was wearing a tank top that was paint stained and grey woman's boxer panties, barefooted. her finger nails and toenails where painted a soft pastel teal color, her long white hair was up in a pigtails. She was in a deep thought looking at her painting humming softly. He turned his head with a blushed and knocked on the door. "Um Bella…I'm here." Bella blinked and turned her head and her eyes widen "Arnold…" then she gasped and looked down "Oh my god I'm so sorry…!" she got off the stool and reached for pajama shorts and slipped them, she was blushing "I'm sorry…. So uhm what's up" she smiled at him. He smiled back. "I came here to paint you." He put his supplies down. "I'm very excited. Brother told me to make sure I don't go overboard though." Bella blinked and flushed "really?" she giggled softly. He rubbed his head. "Yeah sometimes I can paint for days without taking a break."

Bella smiled and moved some of her canvas, Arnold was smiling at some of her paintings that where stacked up "What are you gonna do with these paintings?" Bella blinked "Oh my uncle Gabriel bought them… since he owns the glass museum, he would like to have some art work placed in so I've been painting that looks like stain glass" Arnold smiled "The archangel Gabriel right? I never went to his glass museum but I heard it's amazing there, I differently will go know to see all these paintings hanging around" Bella blushed "so you want me to put an outfit on? I have some amazing cosplays from amines, my grandmother gets me a lot of Lolita outfits…" Bella blushes. "You can wear whatever makes you feel comfortable." Arnold says setting up his canvas. Bella smiled "Alright I'll be right back so make yourself at home" she smiled and walked out of the room.

Dustin peeked in "would you like some drinks? I made blue raspberry lemonade, it's Bella's favorite lemonade" Arnold smiled. "Thank you for your kind offer, but I must decline myself. I'm sure Bella would love some though." Dustin smiled "alright, let me know if you ever get thirsty" Dustin smiles and walks away.

Jess sat on the couch sipping her ginger tea, Rick and Chida where putting away the groceries. Michael stood in front of her with a frown "your pregnant…?" Jess nodded sipping her tea "with both of them… how?" Jess sighs "It's called Superfetation" Michael sighs and knells "I will not judge but I will admit I'm jealous… you three are in that relationship… I have dreamed of being in one with you but I can see it will never happen…" Jess frowns at him she puts down her tea on the coffee table and moved to the edge of the couch and reached out and petted him "Michael… I know… I'm sorry… but I… can't see you like that…" Michael closes his eyes "but I still love you…" Jess smiled "I know and that love is strong for our familiar bond" Rick and Chida walked over and sighed "Michael listen we know and we don't care that you love her but just remember that she is ours" Michael frowned looking down.

Aerith and Klaus walked in the house "That was so fun!" Klaus laughed "Yeah even when that Lynx tired to attack us but we made him fear us" Jess blinked and stood up "Lynx?!" they jump and blinked "Uhm yeah… it kind of took a liking to Aerith…" they turned and looked outside to see the Lynx sitting on the porch waiting. Rick and Chida grinned "wow you got a wild cat to befriend you Aerith" Aerith giggled "Can I keep her?" Jess blinked and sighed "Sure but make sure you do a familiar bond with it so it doesn't attack you or anyone" Aerith smiled brightly. "But first kids sit down we need to talk to you" they blinked and nodded walking over and sitting down. Jess sat down "alright let's start this off first…. Me, Rick and Chida are in a relationship" Aerith's and Klaus's eyes widen in shock "and I'm pregnant, with twins. One is ricks and one is Chida's it's called Superfetation" Aerith and Klaus looked more taken back at this news.

Arnold all set up sat on the stool waiting, the door opened and he looked to see Bella walking in wearing a red Lolita cosplay dress outfit on. Her hair was out of the pigtails and down. He blushed at her, she looked like a Lolita doll. Bella smiled and walked over "So where do you want me?" Arnold blushed uhm…." He looked and he walked over to some pillows she made and placed them on the ground "Here, on the floor" Bella smiled and walked over sitting down and did a pose. Arnold blinked and blushed "P-Prefect…. Stay still" He started painting. His eyes focus between Bella and his own painting. With an edge of his demon speed, precision, and memory, Bella in her pose was already molded into his memory. Allowing his body to take over and match his mind, his hand flowed over the canvas like a flower blowing in the wind. He smiled softly, entering his own world of art.

Rick and Chida looked outside at the kids who where outside with the Lynx "so they took the news well" Rick says, Chida nodded "yeah" then the front door opened with a knock "Hello? Jess? Chida?" Chida frowned "Jin's here…" Rick sighed and turned around "Jin" Jin's eyes widen "So it's true you alive" Luna and Miles behind their father walk in and blinked up at Rick and smiled "Hello uncle" they said. Rick chuckled "Hello"

Chida turned "alright you dropped them so leave, kids Aerith and Klaus are outside" They smiled and walked off to the backyard. Jin frowned and stepped over to Chida "Chida… please take me back… I told you what happen" Chida frowned "I don't care… even drunk you should have noticed it wasn't me…" Jin reached out and touched Chida's cheek making Chida's eyes widen "Chida… I still love you… please…" Rick eyes glowed and removed his hand from Chida "do not touch my brother" Jin eyes widen "Rick…" "I will warn you once Jin, my brother is off limits know he is mine and Jess's "Chida's eyes widen and his face turned red. Jin looked at Chida with shock "wait what?" "I said he is mine and Jess's, you better back off" Rick let go of Jin's arm. Jin bites his lip "you… and your brother and Jess…?" Chida nodded "Yes…"

Jin's eyes widen in anger "how could you do this to this me?! Our kids?! Opening your legs to your own brother and fucking the queen of witches?! What is this?! Some revenge against me?!" Chida's eyes widen and backed up, Rick moved in front of Chida "You better watch your tone Jin, we don't want a war between our kingdoms do we?" Jin growled "how can you sleep with your own brother?!" Chida frowned "It's not like that!"

"Jin" Jin turned to see Jess walking over "Enough, you are in my own and my private territory you will show my family with respect or you will be forbidden to come here and or any of my other private homes do you understand me?" Jin frowned "you took him away from…." Jess sighs and felt stick to her stomach and moved her hand up to her mouth make Jin blinked, Rick and Chida rushed over to her "you alright?" "you gonna throw up again?" Jess felt it pass "I'm good… it's a price of being pregnant with the both of you" Jin's eyes widen more and his eyes turned in a wolf form "Pregnant with BOTH?!" Rick and Chida turned and growled "Get out!" they shouted.

Jin looked like he was about to charge "Michael!" Jess shouted and Michael appeared next to Jin grabbed him by the throat "throw him out throw a portal" Michael narrowed at Jin and his angelic portal opened making Jin's eyes widen has Michael threw him in it and it closed.

"Aunt Jess is pregnant?" Luna and Miles asked being in the room again, Chida and rick turned to them. Chida nodded "yes… we need to talk to you about it" Luna and Miles looked at Jess and their mother then uncle "we know we heard… you one of the babies father along with uncle, we wont judge mom we love you" they rushed at him and snuggled him. Chida smiled "I'm so happy you understand"

The next evening, on the 30th was the horizon festival, Oichi was in her room getting ready to renew her vows. She was wearing a moonlight dress with floral print, and ruffles on the bottom. Oichi giggled at herself as she did her own hair. It was down to her back, black and purple tips. The renewal of the vows wasn't something big. Just let like their wedding it was going to be short and sweet then they had to get ready for the horizon festival right after. The kingdom was already set for it. Normally she would have to do a speech, but people may get bored of her saying the same thing over and over, so while everything was getting finish, she and Sakamoto would be renewing their vows. That way they can go straight to the festival.

She sighs, she had just finished work with the barrier. She had passed the word through everyone that portals would no longer be able to work past the barrier unless they had a bead bracelet. It was the same as for witches and any magical creatures, vampires, wolves, and demons as well. With the anti-magic barrier, no one could enter her kingdom unless they were wearing a bracelet. In the case of anyone slipping through Rex would automatically know and contain them. Oichi sighs. She didn't want to bother with a barrier, but she didn't want to take chances anymore. She had to do something to keep Valeriea and her dark witches away from her home and to stop her spying on her. The barrier would be up and running at 50% everyday unless the kingdom was attack. Should someone try to enter through a portal, without a bracelet, they would get set into a loop and be spit back out. There were still some bugs to be worked on but other wise it would settle in a good defense for now.

She looked down at her ring and then smiled. "12 years of bliss. Its been hard but I don't regret a single second." She smiled sweetly. "Saki my love." She held her stomach. "I hope that we can have a child soon. I'm so excited to build a bigger family heehee. Now, no more taking about work."

There was a knock on her room door, and it opened. "Oh sissy!" Oichi's face lit up and turned around to see Florina, Julia, and Yain. "You're here!" Oichi rushed to Florina and they hugged. They giggled. "I've missed you so much! I'm glad you're here!" Julia smiled. "Auntie you look super pretty." Oichi let Florina go and hugged her. "You are simply the cutest! You look so much like your mom!" Julia giggled. Oichi then looked at Yain. "Yain, its been some years." Yain nods and bows. "Its is great to see you in full health again Lady Oichi. I always knew you would succeed." Florina and Julia backed away. Yain walked up to her and knelled. "I would be greatly honored if you allow me back on your court." Oichi smiled softly. "Oh Yain…you don't have to be so formal to me but, yes, If that also means that Flo and Julia can stay here then you can serve under me once again. Yain smiled and got up. "Thank you lady Oichi.

Julia smiled. "So, we are moving here now!" Florina nodded. "Yay! Can I go see the twins!" Oichi nodded. "take the hall down and turn left, you should catch them in mid flow of them moving to outside." Julia giggled and skipped away to find the twins. Florina chuckled. "So, can we stay her until we find a home? I also would love to move my flower shop here." Oichi nodded. "Of course sis! We have enough room for you and Julia can bunk with the twins." Florina smiled and hugged her once more. "See you outside." She and Yain left. Oichi smiled and walked back to her mirror. "Today is going to be perfect…." She then frowned. "Or it would be if Ayden was here…my son where are you."

Sakamoto was outside looking at the statue of Deerward. It is where he and Oichi would be renewing their vows. In the courtyard, Octavius and the others were setting up a private venue for them and the family to celebrate and look at the fireworks. He smiled looking at statue. "I give thanks for all you have done for us."

Jess, wearing a green dress and white heels walked through Oichi's house and stopped at Oichi's door, knocking on it he opened the door "Oichi?" Oichi was rubbing her neck sitting down. "Hey Jess, come on in."

Jess smiled "Oichi you look stunning" she chuckled and walked over "Rick and Chida headed to find Sakamoto, so you excited?" "About renewing our vows, I guess so. Ah who am I kidding. I'm quite excited! Its like I'm getting married all over again and then after this we can head to the festival and celebrate." She holds her cheeks. "Not to mention Saki held me all day and refused to let me go." She giggled.

Jess chuckled and stepped over "I have something for you" "For me? I told you that you didn't have to get me anything." Oichi says pouting slightly.

Jess held up a rare ball like blue crystal in a gold chain "It's a Aquamarine stone, it's feel with some mana energy, that's why it looks so blue then is would normally look" "Wow, it's beautiful. I guess I can let it slide this one time." Oichi smiled as she took the stone. "Thanks Jess." Jess smiled "You are welcome"

Jayden and Kaleb were heading outside to the statue. They both were wearing frowns. "Ayden still hasn't come home…" Kaleb says. Jayden bit his lip. "That idiot…this is mom and dad big day and he won't come home." He hit the wall cracking it. "The next time I see him I'm going to punch him in the face!" Kaleb sighs. "He will come back. He always does." Jayden shook his head and then smirked. "So…a date with Dimitri huh." Kaleb blushed. "Y-Yeah…then one with Tozrith. They both are nice but I can't choose between them." Jayden chuckled. "I'll be cheering you on. Either one you pick I'll be happy for you." Kaleb smiled. "Thank you, brother."

"Jay!" They stopped and saw Julia running to them. She jumped and tackled Jayden into a hug, sending them falling to the floor. Kaleb eyes widen at this. Alisha and Naomi came running up. "Oh there she is." Alisha giggled. She tackled Jayden. They both started laughing. Jayden sat up rubbing his head. Julia hugged him tighter. "I've missed you so so so much!" She says giggling. Jayden sighs. "Yeah I can see that…"  
Aerith stood outside, she was wearing a Glamorous purple short A-Line Jewel Cap Sleeves Grape Tulle dress and purple heels. Klaus was sitting down at a table waiting for Naomi. Aerith smiles softly having a day dream of her wedding with Jayden, with a flush face she giggled 'married to Jayden…. Hehehe' then hearing Jayden's voice made her turn and smiled "Jay!" then frowned to see Julia hugging him. Jayden smiled hearing Aerith.

"Alright little cousin, time to let go. Gotta go see my girlfriend." Julia giggled. "Okay! Can you show me around later?" Jayden nodded. "Of course, for now stay around the twins." Julia smiled and skipped to the twins. Alisha grabbed her hand. "This way Julia!" Alisha says giggling. They skipped away together outside. Jayden got up and brushed himself off. Kaleb chuckled and followed Alisha.

Jayden walked over to Aerith. "Before you say anything, that is my cousin Julia. You haven't meet her yet because my aunt Flo lives overseas. We used to hang out a lot when uncle Yain was here and she adored tackling us into hugs. She doesn't have many friends since she is half wolf and human. So, her family is all she got…" Jayden frowned. "They rejected her over where she was living, and she ended up being home schooled…so I don't mind her tackling me into a hug or bugging me. I'm explaining this to you, so you won't get the wrong idea. Okay." Aerith blinked and smiled "Alright, thank you for letting know" Jayden smiled at her and rubbed her cheek "You look gorgeous" Aerith flushed and giggled "Gorgeous enough to kiss?" Jayden grinned and leaned down kissing her making her moan softly and kissed him back.

Klaus saw and smiled at Naomi "Babe!" he stood up walking over to her. "Hey Klaus." She says smiling. "Glad you could make it." Klaus chuckled and hugging her kissing her forehead "You look pretty"

As friends and families started to fill up the area, Hayate walked out with Rishima on his arms. Sakamoto eyes widen slightly at this and walked over to him. "Dad?" Hayate smiled. "Saki! Glad we aren't running late. I stopped by the plaza and they are doing a wonderful job." Sakamoto looked at Rishima. "Are you two…dating?" Rishima blushed. "S-Something like that." Hayate chuckled. "I figured I'd try but you are going to be more shocked once your grandfather get here." Hayate chuckled and went to find a seat.

Thalia and Oberon walked out with Kendric in his arms. "Da! Da! Da!" Kendric yelled clapping his hand. Thalia giggled. "So cute." She tickled Kendric under his chin making him giggle. Right behind them was Danni and Frank. Danni had been in the festival and had a large plate, eating. "I can never grow tired of eating food from here! Everything is so yummy!"

"Excuse me…" Danni turned to see Sonya and Paxton walking by. Danni smiled. "Sorry dear." Sonya blushed. "N-No I just didn't want to bump into you." Danni chuckled. "No need to worry. Pax sit her down somewhere." Paxton nodded. "I should ask the same of you. Standing on your feet is bad." Danni shoos him away with a pouting face. He chuckled and led Sonya to a seat.

Zane sat down with a frown, Rose hadn't shown up yet. Frank looked at him "Son what's wrong?" Zane sighed "Rose isn't here yet.. I hope she can make it…" Frank smiled at him "sure she will come" Zane sighs 'Rose…' "Zane" Zane's eyes widen and turned to see Rose standing there with a dep blush lace short dress and black heels. He smiled. "Hey. You look great. Glad you made it."

Deliora and Ronnie sat on Oichi's side of the family with Alaric in Deliora's arms. He was numbing on a soft cookie "Love are you gonna walk her down again?" "No. She is walking alone. She wants to keep it short so that the family can enjoy the festival."

Chida and Rick sat down behind them. Deliora turned to them "your father is doing good" they smiled "we can't wait for him to get out of that tank" Kaci, Ross and Azaya walked outside from inside. Kaci was strolling Hannibal in his stroller over by Oichi's side and sat down in the back. Azaya wearing a red short lace dress and red lace jeweled flats looked around and smiled to see Semyaza "Mom, Dad can I sit with Semyaza?" Kaci chuckled "Sure sweetie go ahead" Ross nodded "Go on" Azaya smiled and walked over to Semyaza "Sem..!" Semyaza waves at her as he yawns. She sits next to him.

Dustin, Joseph sitting not far from them. Dustin blinked "Where's Bella?" "waiting inside for her date to show up" Joseph chuckled. Dustin smiled "I see"

Inside, Bella wearing a pastel pink, silver lace short dress and silver lace heels. She was waiting for her date "Bella" she turned and smiled "Arnold! You made it!" he looked at her and flushed. "Thank you for inviting me. You look very beautiful today." Bella giggled and took his hand "Come lets go sit" he smiled at her and nodded.

Ty and Maire walked out with Marcellus who ran out to be beside Alisha. Sai, Flo's younger brother walked up with a smile. "Yo, its been a while." Marie eyes widen. "Sai!? Its been years!" Sai chuckled. "Yeah, It's good to see you again. I guess you two are still together huh." Maire smiles holding Ty's hand. "Yeah. So how have you been?" "We can talk about that later after this is over." They nodded and took their seats.

Terrance and Nia walked out and took a seat with Terry, River, and the girls. Izzy and Lucien sat in the back with Silver and Kayla. Terry had a plate's for River he had gotten from the festival and she was eating off of them. She was wearing a blue maternity dress with black sandals. Valora and Esme sitting next to her wearing the same Lolita short kimono dress. Valora was wearing the pink one and Esme wearing the pink in between them on a high school booster was Jareth giggled holding his blue bunny plushie Oichi had made him.

Soon, Seth walked out, but a few eyes widen when he came with a beautiful woman on his arm. She had short gray hair in a bun, A long white dress with a slit up to her hip and black leggings under it. Thalia and Oberon smiled as they got up. Walking to him Thalia smiled brightly. "Seth, my son. Who is this lovely lady?" "This is Lady Layla Knowlton a noble from my kingdom…she lost her husband some time ago and has been handing my affairs when I am out of town." Layla bows. "Lady Thalia, Lord Oberon. It is an honor to meet you." Thalia smile widen. "The pleasure is all my dear. Oh how I have long for this day." Oberon smiled softly as Kendrick stared at her. "Are you two dating?" Layla blushed slightly and glanced at Seth. "We are…talking at the moment." Layla smiles. Thalia giggled. "I see."

In Oichi's room, Rinko opened the door. "Lady Oichi, it's time. We should get this started." Oichi smiled getting up. "Yeah." She smiled softly. 'I have the jitters…just like the day we got married.' She rubbed her chest. "Renewing vows heehee. I can't wait to do it again." Jess chuckled. "I'm gonna go join the others." She hugged Oichi. "See you out there." Oichi hugged her back.

Once everyone was seated, Raphael and Sakamoto stood by Deerward statue. Oichi takes a deep breath and walked out. She smiled happily as she walked towards Sakamoto. From the side she could hear Danni sniffing. "My girl is so adorable!" Oichi let out a giggle. 'Sensitive as always.' Terrance smiled softly. "She looks beautiful even in regular clothes." Nia smiles. "She does." "Is it wrong that I see her as my own daughter?" Terrance ask crossing his arms. Nia chuckled. "Don't let Danni hear that. In her mind Frank is the only dad Oichi needs." They both laughed slightly." Rose giggled holding Zane's hand watching Oichi.

Alisha and Naomi's eyes were sparkling. "Mama so pretty! Look at her hair!" Julia nodded. "Is this how all weddings are?" Alisha smiled. "They are just renewing their vows. They are celebrating their marriage. A lot of couples do it." "Whoa." Julia says.

Jess giggled and started to take pictures, her mother next to her was crying with happy tears. Roxas in the stroller. Rick and chida chuckled "So pretty oichi is"

Oichi and Sakamoto were joined in hands. Raphael gave them the motion to read their vows to each other. Sakamoto went first. "Oichi…my love. My wife. My soul mate. I couldn't be happier than I am today. Every day has been like a dream with you. On our wedding day I pledged my love and commitment to you. Not only that but I am grateful for our family and friends that showed us how to love and grow together. Its thanks to their support that we were finally able to be together." Oichi smiled as she remembered all those years ago when the council didn't want them to be together in fear of creating hybrids.

"With that in mind, I am delighted to day, in the presence of these witnesses, to reaffirm my commitment to you and once again, to promise to love you, honor you, and comfort you, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better and for worse, as long as we both shall live." He smiles at her. "I love you Oichi Yamamoto Ruska. I will always love you forever." Oichi felt her heart skip a beat. Tears came to the corner of her eyes. "Oh…" She rubs the tear away making him chuckle.

Thalia and Oberon held hands with a smile. Danni sniffled as she dabbed her eyes. "I'm so happy that I don't have to kill that boy. He kept his promise to keep her happy." Frank chuckled and kissed her forehead "We know love" Rose giggled "dad said the same thing with Zane, but he knows Zane will never hurt me" 

Oichi sniffs and then smiles. "On our wedding day, I pledged my love and commitment to you, but even now it seems like yesterday I promised to love you , honor you, comfort and keep you. I pledged to always be by your side in sickness and health, in times of want and times of plenty. For better or worse for the rest of our lives. We have had all of those things and you have been by my side as we created a family, a home, and a life together. Today as husband and wife, in the presence of our protector Deerward and the Ruska Guardian, Balaji, our friends and families, I renew my vows to you, pledging my eternal love for you and eagerly awaiting what life may bring us. I love you Saki. Sakamoto Ruska. I love you so much. Thank you for all the happiness you have brought into my life."

Sakamoto bit his lip slightly as he tried to hold his own tears back. Oichi's words for some reason were hitting him harder than he expected. "Oichi…" Raphael himself had a tear in his eye. Everyone sniffed from Oichi words has they touched them.

"Oichi. You really are the best you know that." Sakamoto says rubbing her face. "I'm happy that we are together." Oichi smiled and nodded. They shared a kiss making Raphael pout slightly "Hey, hey I didn't say…" He sighs. "Oh well. That was too beautiful to not kiss after that." Oichi and Sakamoto chuckled at them as they hugged and kissed once more.  
Jess giggled "Oh so beautiful!" Rick and Chida chuckled and kissed her cheeks at the time. Kaci and Dustin blinked at this.

Aerith smiled and snuggled into Jayden "that was so beautiful" Azaya giggled and held Semyaza's hand 'someday me and Sem will be like this… I hope..' Bella smiled at them kissing then blinked has her hand was lifted up making her look at Arnold who kissed the back of her hand. Bella blushed and smiled, he smiled at her.

Deliora giggled and looked at Ronnie has he was smiling up at them, Deliora giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder 'I hope we can be up there in their spot one day' Alaric screamed with giggling.

Later in the night, the festival was in full swing. The family had moved to the plaza were there was a private Venue was set up. There were long food tables with people at the side ready to refill it.

Oichi and Sakamoto were at table eating together. Octavius had set it up beautifully with 8 large circle tables and one long one in the middle. There was a large seated couch that Oichi and Sakamoto were on. In front of them, were Danni and Frank. Danni was stuffing her face and tearing up. "That was so beautiful! You both are so adorable! I'm so happy to be your mother in law! Give me more grandbabies!" She cried out. Oichi giggled at her. "focus on having my little sister." Sakamoto chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll have her popping them out left and right." Oichi blushed.

Beside them, Hayate and Rishima were sitting in the other seats. "I feel the same Danni. I love being a father in law. I have to say its been quite a joy to have so many grandchildren. I look forward to more." Danni chuckled and looked at him. "Yes, speaking of which. Now that you are dating are we going to be seeing Rishima entering another stage of motherhood?" Rishima giggled. "Maybe…" Hayate smiled at her. "It wouldn't be bad to have another kid." Rishima blushed and smiled sweetly. Sakamoto couldn't help but to smile at his father.

At another table, Jayden and Kaleb were sitting and stuffing their faces. Dimitri and Tozrith walked over and sat on each side of him. "Kaleb!" Tozrith says wrapping his arm around him. Dimitri smacked his hand away. "Let him eat idiot." Tozrith growled at him. Kaleb's face was red as Jayden chuckled as Aerith sat beside him with her plate and drink. He then frowned. Ayden was still missing, and no one could find him. He grips his fist. 'Ayden…you idoit…where the hell are you.'

The twins, Klaus, and Marcellus were sitting at a table with Julia talking about random things when Takara sat with Yaris. Julia smiles brightly. "Kara! You are super pretty!" Takara smiled. "You have gotten cuter over the years. I'm glad that you get to move here with us now." Julia nodded. "I'm really excited to go to school and make a lot of friends!" The twins chuckled at her excitement. "You would like it and with your bubbly personality a lot of people would like you." Alisha says. Julia then blushed. "Um…I know I'm like 13 but…do you think I'll be able to get a boyfriend one day to?" The girls giggled more at her. "Of course! Your so adorable!" Julia twirls her hair with a redden face.

Soft, slow, Music started to play in the area. Seth got up and walked to Oichi and Sakamoto. "Oichi my dear. May I have this dance?" Oichi smiled. "Yes, you may grandpa." Seth chuckled and took her hand. "I'll be stilling your wife for a while." He says taking her to the center floor. Sakamoto chuckled and turned to see a person. They held up a hand sigh and then disappeared. Sakamoto frowned and looked back at Oichi who was slow dancing with Seth. Alisha got up and dragged Marcellus to the floor with a giggled and started to dance along side them. Takara and Yaris did as well. The floor was soon filled with couples dancing. "If you will excuse me, I'll be right back." Sakamoto says getting up. Danni watched him leave. "Hmm…"

Aerith and Jayden where dancing on the dance floor, she giggled has she twirled him. "After the party… you wanna.. go" he answered her quickly "Yes, I kind of bought an outfit I wanna see you in…" he flushed. Aerith blinked and flushed "An outfit…?" she giggled and "I wonder what kind" Jayden grinned "Oh you will see" he twirled her.

Rose and Zane slow danced, Rose smiled "I'll be transferring to Xacron the next school year"

"That's good. Its better here." He says. Rose chuckled "I'm not gonna be the only one, Aerith, Azaya, Bella, Ebony the twins.. their all gonna be transferring. I heard Auntie Jess is gonna close down the school and tear it down to build a collage" "Good for her I guess." Zane says sighing. Rose smiled has Zane twirled making Rose giggled "Love you Zane" he smiled "Love you too"

Semyaza walked Azaya to the dance floor making her smile. They started to slow dance, she smiled and put her head on his shoulder "Mhmm this is nice…" Semyaza smiled "You look beautiful today Azaya" Azaya lifted her head and flushed, she smiled "thank you" he leaned and kissed her. She kissed back.

Sakamoto walked towards the castle. Reaching the castle, he dismissed the guards who were guarding it. Walking inside his footsteps echoed in the lone castle. Everyone was out enjoying themselves. Reaching the throne room, he saw a figure in the middle of the room. He sighs. "I told you not to show yourself. It wouldn't do us any good if…" He stopped as the figure suddenly disappeared from his eyesight. "What the hell…"

"Dad…" Sakamoto turned around to see Ayden standing there with a bag. Something was dripping from it. His eyes widen slightly. "Ayden!? Where have you been? Your mother has been worried sick about you!?" He walked towards him. Ayden was silent. "Why did you run away!?" Ayden bit his lip. "Because of you…" Sakamoto frowned. "What?" "You…You conspired against mom with aunt…with Jess! You brainwashed mother!" Sakamoto raised his eyebrow. "Ayden what are you talking about? I haven't done anything to your mother and neither has Jess. I don't know what has gotten into you but…"

Ayden growls and tossed the bag to him. It rolled over to Sakamoto. "Enough of your lies…" Ayden says. Sakamoto grabbed the bag and looked down in it. His eyes widen. "Ayden…w-what did you do!?" Ayden glared at him. "That witch woman…the one you were talking to and you keep sneaking around with. I killed her." "Do you have any idea what you have done!? That woman she wasn't a threat she was my…" "I don't want to hear it! I will protect mom and if I have to k-kill you and kill Jess then I will! No more of your LIES!" Ayden charged at Sakamoto.

Outside the castle, Oichi was now dancing with Frank. She was blushing looking down. It made him chuckled. "Are you still embarrassed to share a dance with me? You did the same thing on your wedding night when we did the father daughter dance." "I can't help it…" Oichi mumbled out. Frank laughs and twirls her around.

Danni and were pigging out together at a table now. She had join since Paxton was pulled away by Marie. "Are you ready for your little one to pop out?" Danni asked. Sonya nodded. "Yes, in May he or she will be here." Danni smiled. "June for me unless she is stubborn about coming out." They both laughed and went back to eating.

Thalia and Oberon were at a table. Kendrick was munching on a sugar cookie, giggling. Terrance and Nia walked over to them. "Mind if we join you?" Thalia nodded. "Yes please do. Nia dear please eat as much as you like." Nia smiled as they sat down. "What are you having? I'm afraid I didn't have the time to check on you." "We are having a girl. I think me and Danni's due dates are close to each other. I'm so excited to see her. Even though we haven't agreed on a name yet." Terrance pouted as he played with Kendrick. Oberon chuckled. "Coming up with names is rarely easy but don't worry it will come to you."

Deliora and Ronnie chuckled, Alaric was starting at Kendrick with widen eyes. Deliora blinked and smiled "Thalia, looks someone is starting at Kendrick" Thalia smiled. "How cute." She turned to look at Kendrick who was still being played with by Terrance.

Alaric smiled and reached out "MI" Deliora and Ronnie blinked "Did he try to say mine?" Deliora asked. "I wouldn't be surprised." Ronnie says.

Rick and Chida sat next to Jess who was sitting in between them "You wanna dance?" they asked, Jess blinked "sure" they smiled and stood up at the same time and took her hands, helping her up they walked her to the dance floor and the three of them started to dance together. Jess flushed and smiled. At the tables, Dawn next to Danni was blinking "Danni…do you see that?" Danni blinked and looked at Rick and Chida dancing with Jess at the same time. "Try to make a point or something?" She asked grabbed more food to put on her plate. 

Bell and Arnold had snuck away from the party area and they where walking not far through the garden, they where holding hands. Both where blushing. Stopping Bella looked up at the moon and could feel it from her werewolf gene "The moon is so pretty tonight" Arnold smiled "Yes very beautiful…. Bella?" Bella turned to him "Yeah?" "I… know we have been going on dates and hanging out a lot but I can't take it anymore.. Bella… will be my girlfriend?" Bella flushed and smiled "Yes…! I will be your girlfriend" he smiled and reached out touching her cheek, leaning in Bella's eyes closed has their lips touched in a gentle and sweet kiss.

Back in the castle, Sakamoto grabbed Ayden's arm and pins him to the ground. "Son, stop this. What are you talking about? What lies have I have I been telling you?" Ayden struggled to get away from him. "I won't let you betray mother! I won't!" He yelled out. Sakamoto sighs. "This is getting nowhere. I will place you in your room. Your mother is enjoying herself and I won't let you ruin it."

"No, no… that won't do…" Sakamoto turned around and saw a blade coming right to his eye. It was like slow motion. He quickly rolled out the way as he was scratched right under his eye. He rubbed it and looked up to see Xavier holding a black blade. He chuckled. "Hello Sakamoto, sorry I just kid of let myself in."

Sakamoto narrowed his eyes at him. "Xavier, how the hell did you get in here!?" Xavier chuckled. "You will have to thank your son for that. Using that witch, I killed I was able to use her beads to sneak in undetected." "The witch you killed…" He looked at the bag and then Ayden. "So, you have been corrupting my son… is there no low road you won't take?" His powers started to pour out. Xavier chuckled as he held up a dark purple crystal. "This will keep anyone from interfering. Tonight, young lord, you die." Sakamoto glares at them as his power flares out.

"Get up Ayden. Just like we planned. If you want to protect your mother. you have take out the biggest obstacle…" Xavier said. Holding out the black blade. Sakamoto could feel demotic powers coming out of it. "That blade." Xavier chuckled. "This blade holds the power of Lucifer himself. Once you get stabbed with this no only your powers but your life will be taken. Unlike that fool Clover I'll make sure that your dead before I leave." Sakamoto's eyes darken. "You think you can take me. Think again." Ayden shook but gulp. "I will take back my son and I'll finish the job my grandfather started." Sakamoto says. Xavier laughs. "Then come. Let's see how well you fare against not only me but your son as well." Sakamoto looked at Ayden who was sweating but was ready to fight. Sakamoto grits his teeth as Xavier charged at him.

In the plaza, Oichi felt a shiver run down her back. "That was weird…" She walked over to the able and sat back in front of Danni. "Mom have you seen Saki?" "He excused himself and left. I think he headed to the castle." She then smirked. "Maybe he is planning a special surprise inside while everyone is out party." Oichi blushed. "Really mom. I'm sure he is taking care of something. I asked him not to bring his work to functions like this." Danni chuckled and went back to eating.

Oichi looked at the castle. Something felt wrong. She felt worried. "Maybe I'll go check on him…" Danni smirked. "if you aren't back in an hour, I'll let your guest know that you both are out tonight." Oichi blushed more. "Mom! Please!" She got up and walked to the castle. Danni chuckled and then frowned. In all honestly, she felt off to. She rubbed her arm. "I wonder what I feel off." She looked at the castle.

Jayden also feeling off frowned. He looked at Aerith. "I'll be right back okay? I need to go check on something right quick." He kissed her and ran off towards the castle. Aerith blinked "Jay?!"

Jess stopped making Rick and Chida stopped "Jess?" Jess frowned and looked at the castle "something is wrong, watch the kids" They frowned "Wait Jess your" Jess turned to them "shhh, I'll be alright. I have a barrier around me, watch the kids" she said and rushed off to the castle. 

Inside, Sakamoto and Xavier were fighting. His blade was sucking up Sakamoto's power at an extreme rate with every clash. All Ayden could do was watch. The pressure in the room was hard to breath in. 'I have to kill dad but…if I do wouldn't that hurt mom…but if dad dies it will free her.' He bit his lip. 'What do I do…what do I do…'

Xavier chuckled as he ran backwards from Sakamoto. Sakamoto chased him. Xavier chuckled as Sakamoto reached out to claw his throat out. "Check…" Xavier moved to the side and Sakamoto's eyes widen to see Ayden standing there behind him. He stopped just inches from Ayden's eyes.

Ayden shook. "D-Dad…" "Ayden I…" Suddenly Xavier plunge the sword through Sakamoto's chest from behind. Sakamoto's eyes widen even more as blood flowed from his mouth. Xavier chuckled and grabbed his shoulder. "Mate…" He whispered.

Sakamoto could feel his powers being drained from his body. He feel to his knees. Xavier walked around him. "Good job Ayden." Ayden looked at him with shock in his eyes. "You were the perfect decoy. Now you must finish the job. The sword has made your father human." He pulled out a dagger. "Now you must finish the deed." He handed him the dagger. Ayden took it and looked down. He started to breath heavily as he held the dagger to Sakamoto.

Sakamoto looked up at him. "Ayden…" Ayden bit his lip. "You…You can hate me all you want. I'm doing this for mom…I will keep her safe even if I have to kill you." His hands started to shake as he held the blade to Sakamoto's heart. He started to tear up. "I…I have to kill…you…" Tears ran down his cheeks. "I have to…" Sakamoto smiled softly. He was feeling so weak that he couldn't even move. "Ayden…" He says softly. Ayden looked at him. "N-No matter what happens…no matter what anyone says about you…" He coughs as the puddle of blood grew under him. "Y-Your mother and I…we will always love you…always." He smiled.

Ayden's eyes widen. He shook. In his mind he felt that he had to kill Sakamoto but he didn't know if he should now. Xavier looked towards the door. "She's coming…" "Hurry Ayden. We must finish this now and leave." Ayden was about to drop the blade until a pair of hands grabbed his. "It's okay Ayden." He turned to see Bernie. She smiled softly. "We will do it together." Before Ayden could say anything she took his hand and pushed the dagger into Sakamoto's chest. Sakamoto eyes went empty and closed. "Ay-den…" Bernie chuckled as she pushed Sakamoto's body to the floor.

Xavier walked over and pulled the sword out of his body. The sword started to glow red and black. "Amazing…such strong power ahaha…mix with Lucifer's as well. That witch will be pleased." He looked at Bernie. "So did you get what you came for?" Bernie smirked and held up a urn. "I did. Since everyone is out it made things very, very easy." Xavier chuckled. "Sneaky wolf."

Ayden looked down at Sakamoto's body. "D-Dad…he…I…" A portal opened and Xavier went to it. "It's time to go. The wolf queen should be here in any second. It would be unwise to see her now." Bernie looked at Ayden. "Are we bring the boy?" "Yes, she wants him to." Bernie nodded and grabbed Ayden's arm. "Let's go." Ayden was stun. He looked down at his hands as tears hit them. "Dad….what have I done…" Bernie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, there is nothing you can do now. He is dead and you killed him. Your mother will hate you if she saw you now. Do you want that? If you don't come with us." She started to drag Ayden away. "No…Dad…" Xavier step through the portal and Bernie behind him with Ayden. "DAD!" He yelled out as the portal closed behind.

Once they left the hidden barrier around them broke, and once it did. The scent of Sakamoto's blood spread out. Oichi who was walking down the hall caught his scent. "S-Saki!?" She ran to the throne room. Her heart started to beat faster.

Reaching the room, she pushed the doors open and stopped. Her eyes widen as her heart crack. The moon shines through the windows and the light beams down on Sakamoto's body. Oichi shook. "No…" She rushed to him. "Saki!" She lifted his head up as tears ran down her eyes. "Saki! Saki wake up!" She started screaming. She saw the large gash in his stomach and the one in his chest. She squeezed the shirt over his chest. The stench of death hit her. "No…" Her eyes turned blue as her aura rose. It started to shake the castle. She clenched her teeth as she let out a loud achy scream.

It shook the walls and floors of the castle, It shattered the windows. Her rage and sadness reached all those over the kingdom. Jayden's eyes widen as he ran to the room. "Mom!" He ran to the door and saw her holding Sakamoto's body but before he could process what was going on. She let out another scream. Her body turned blue. The ground cracked under her as a bright blue light feels the room. The force pushed back Jayden as it her powers destroyed the top of the castle and the back side. "Mom!" He yelled out.

Outside, there was panic as they saw the light from Oichi's power. Danni stood up feeling Oichi's emotions. Her eyes widen at the explosion and the light coming from the castle. "Oichi!?"

Ronnie stood up quickly, putting Alaric in Deliora's lap he quickly rushed to the castle. Seth and Hayate as well. Kaleb had already rushed off from catching the scent of Sakamoto's blood. Thalia frown standing up with Kendrick in her arms. His eyes were widen at the blue light. "No…of all days…why today…" Terrance quickly grew his wings and flew off to the castle as quick as he could.

Deliora frowned, Dawn stood up "What's going on…?" Rick and Chida bites their lip "Brother what do we do?" "I don't know.. she said to watch the kids…"

Jess rushed inside the throne room and her eyes widen to see "Oichi!" Jess grabbed Jayden and a barrier appeared around them "MOM!" Jayden shouted "Auntie please you must help her!" Jess frowned "Manon…" Manon in a light appeared next to her "I cannot, it's up to Deerward to calm her down…" Jess frowned. 

Inside her own blue power barrier now, Oichi cried as her own powers started to cook her body. Jayden frowned. "Mom! MOM!" He bit his lip he didn't know what do.

Oichi's heart was broken as she held Sakamoto. "No Saki…No please don't die…come back please." She cried. She ignored the cries from Jayden. "You said we would be together forever…how could you lie to me." She cried more.

Deerward appeared in front of his statue in his deer form. Out of her extreme rage, he was expelled from her body and was shocked about it. "How odd…" He sighs as he turns into his adult form. He disappeared.

In the castle Ronnie and the others were stopped by Oichi's barrier. Ronnie tried touching it but he was bounced off of it. He frowned. "What the hell happened." He looked at his burned hands. Seth and Hayate frowned. Above, Terrance was circling around trying to find away to get in. "Lady Oichi…"

Oichi's body started to smoke. Jayden started to tear. "Mom! Please calm down! Mom please!" He yelled. Jess bites her lip "Oichi please you must calm down before you destroy the kingdom killing everyone"

Just then a light shine down and Deerward appeared in front of Oichi. He looked down at her as she cried. "This is not good…your powers are overcooking you. Your rage is out of control. He put his hands out and touched her forehead but was rejected. Deerward blinks and looked at his fingers. Jayden's eyes widen. "Wh…What happened?" Jess frowned "I don't know…" Manon hummed "It seems she rejected him"

Deerward hums out. "I see…I've been holding your anger back for a few years now, it seems this is what happens when it all comes out at once." He reaches out again and touches her forehead. A bright white light flashed as a red mark appeared on Oichi's forehead. Deerward's eyes turned white and so did Oichi's. He felt all her pain and sorrow. "My poor wolf Queen…the grief you are feeling is very overwhelming. Calm yourself." He blows softly creating a warm breeze. It breaks her barrier and her power slowly calms.

Deerward looked down at Sakamoto's body and frowned. "…the lost of your husband…it puts you in such grief that it rejected me out of your body." He closed his eyes. "My condolences but I cannot allow you to put your body on the line."

Within seconds, Oichi's powers were temporality sealed by the mark Deerward placed on her. "That mark will fade away within two weeks. You will be unable to use your aura powers until then…" He shrinks down to his child form. "Tired…need sleep now." He closed his eyes as his body disappeared.

Jess dropped her barrier and Jayden and to Oichi. "Mom!" He stopped seeing Sakamoto's body. "Dad…" He fell to his knees. Jess walked over and knelled down "Oichi…"

Oichi was still crying holding on to him. Terrance landed down and was shocked at this. "Oh no…." Ronnie and the others ran in and also saw the sight. Hayate's heart dropped. "My son…Saki…"

Seth frowned as he felt his heart quiver. He then heard running. He saw Takara, Kaleb, and the twins running to the room. Behind them was Octavius and Ringo. Seth bit his lip and turned to them. "Stop…" He says. "No! Dad! Mom!" The kids ran passed them making him sigh. They stopped seeing Jayden and Oichi in tears. Takara and the twins shook seeing Sakamoto. Kaleb stood their wide eyed. Terrance frowned and went to them. He grabbed the twins and Takara. "Get them out of here now." Rinko frowned but grabbed Kaleb and Jayden and left the room. It was then it hit Kaleb. He started to scream out in tears. His screams set off a chain reactions as Alisha screamed out with tears coming out. Terrance quickly flew off with them.

Ronnie walked up to Oichi. He bends down and rubs her back. "Oichi…we have to get you out of here…" Oichi didn't listen as she cried. Ronnie frowned and rubbed her back. All he could do was let her cry it out.

Jess stood up and gripped her fist but calm down "we have to move Sakamoto's body before people starting coming in here… don't want more children seeing this…." Jess said and knelled down to Sakamoto and she could sense it. She frowned "just like Zach…. He was made human…."

Some how Ronnie was able to pulled Oichi away from Sakamoto. Her clothes were covered in his blood. She shook as she cried. "Saki…my Saki…" Ronnie bit his lip as he pulled her into a hug. He hugged her tightly as she cried. "Octavius get Sakamoto's body down to the medical room. Hayate, gather the guards and have them make sure no one gets in here. Seth…" Seth nodded. "I'll have everyone move to the manor and speak to the adults about what happened." He looked at Jess. "We will have to leave the children to you…After seeing this I don't know how they will be..." Ronnie says. "I'll get Oichi to her room and have her cleaned up." Jess nodded and stood up looked down at Oichi 'Oichi…' she turned and walked away to gather the kids.

Seth had gathered all the adults into the living room. Danni was frowning. "What the hell is going on!? Where is Oichi and Sakamoto!" She snaps. Seth looked down. "…Sakamoto…he was attacked and killed in the castle…" They gasps. Danni's eyes widen. Thalia bit her lip and looked down. Oberon rubbed her back. Joseph, Florina, and Izzy's eyes went wide. "What…" Ross was pissed. "K-Killed!? Who the hell…what…how! We were all here!? How did we not…" He grits his teeth. Hannibal started to cry in Kaci's arms "Ross please calm down… Shhh Hannibal" Kaci sniffed "Who could have done this….?"

"We don't know yet, Julian has his body in the medical room now. All we know is that he was made human and then stabbed in the heart." Florina got up. "O-Oichi! Where is she!?" "Ronnie took her to her room and…" Florina, Izzy, and Joseph quickly ran out the room. Danni shook as she started to tear up. "Oichi…" She held her stomach. Rick and Chida frowned "Where's Jess?" they asked Dawn sniffed bounced Roxas "She gathered up the kids…." Frank held Danni "who could have done this….?" Dustin teared up, "Sakamoto…. Leaving Oichi… who could have done this to them….?"

In Oichi's room, she was leaning against the bathroom door with tears running down her cheek. Ronnie was in there and sighs. He got this far but he didn't want to force her. He looked at her clothes. They were soaked in blood. Just then the door opened. Florina, Izzy, and Joseph rushed in. "Grandpa…" Ronnie sighs. "Thank goodness. Maybe you can help me." Florina and Izzy tears up and went to Oichi. They hugged Oichi. "You should head to the medical lab. We can take care of Oichi." Joseph says. Ronnie nodded. "Take care of her." He walked out.

Downstairs the kid were sitting there in silence. Jayden was sitting in the corner with his head on the wall. Takara had her head down at the snack bar as Yaris rubbed her back. Alisha and Naomi were sitting on the floor with their knees pulled up to their chest and their head down. Kaleb was in shock. He was sitting there with tears running down his cheeks.

Jess stepped in the room with the kids, Aerith blinked around and she frowned she walked over to Jayden "Jay…?" she knelled down and held him. Klaus walked over to Naomi and he knelled "Naomi…." They were silent. Marcellus and Julia were by Alisha. "Lisha…?" Dimitri and Tozrith went to Kaleb with a frown.

Azaya and Semyaza frowned "What's going on?" Valora and Esme frowned, Luna and Miles sensed that something was wrong. Rose frowned holding Zane's hand "auntie Jess…?"

Bella held Arnolds hand "Auntie?" Jess closes her eyes then opened them "Sakamoto was attacked… and he was killed…." Their eyes widen, Aerith gasped and looked at Jayden "Jay…" Klaus frowned 'uncle is dead….?' Valora, Esme, Luna and Miles eyes widen at this. Rose gasped. "Sakamoto…" She frowned as tears went down her cheek. Zane was biting his lip. 'You stupid vampire…how dare you leave sis all alone…'

Bella's and Azaya's eyes widen then tears came down their faces "Uncle Sakamoto's… gone…?" Semyaza grips his fist as he looked down. "Uncle…" Takara's shoulders shook as she started crying. Hearing her Alisha and Naomi started to cry as well. Tear rolled down Jayden's cheeks as he bit his lip. 'Dad…' Kaleb looked down as the tears hit his legs. Dimitri and Kaleb quickly hugged him as he finally broke down. Marcellus frowned. "Uncle Saki…" He shook and then hugged Alisha who cried on him. Julia had tears running down her cheeks as she rubbed Alisha's back. Jess closes her eyes "I'll be back okay? Stay here" she said and left the room.

In the medical room, Rex was scanning Sakamoto's body. Julian was cleaning him up with a sad look on his face. Terrance, Octavius, and Rinko was watching. "Anything Rex?" Rex looked at them. "A little. He has indeed been turned into a human. The wound in his stomach was made by a blade. There are small residue of demonic power. Very strong the wound in the chest is what finished him off. A small blade, a dagger in fact. It was quick and it ended his suffering." Terrance looked down. "How could someone attacked him in the throne room of all places. How did we not notice this?" Rinko crossed his arms. "How will this affect Lady Oichi…" Octavius frowned. "I will go check on her…I don't think Lord Ronnie will be able to coax her into cleaning up. Her children will need her more than ever." He left the room. Terrance narrowed his eyes as he left.

In Oichi's room, Joseph was getting Oichi some fresh clothes. Florina and Izzy had finally gotten Oichi out of her clothes and into a bath. "What…am I going to do…" Oichi mumbles as they got her out the tub. "Saki…he…he's really gone." She put her hands over her face. "My husband…My Saki…He's…" Izzy hugged her. "I know sis. I know it hurts. Please think about your children. They need you more then ever now." Florina nodded. "Don't think you will be going through this alone. Everyone will be there to support you okay." Oichi sniffs. "Come on, let's get you into some clothes."

Jess walked into the throne room, it was empty and Sakamoto's pool of blood was still there. She frowned looking around the room, she closed her eyes and stand there in the quiet of the room. She could feel the regal energy, it was still very fresh. Biting her lip, she was question on seeing what happen. Taking deep breath she let her aura out, she started to see what happen.

She saw Sakamoto walking in and saw Ayden. She listens as Ayden spoke about killing Sakamoto and her in order to save Oichi from being brainwashed. Another man came out of the shadow holding a black blade, but for some reason his body was fuzzy. The only thing she could see clearly was the purple crystal around his neck. A signature sign of Valeriea. Watching the fight, she saw Sakamoto get stabbed by the blade when Ayden was used as a decoy for his attack. The blade turned red and black as it absorbed his powers. The man then handed Ayden a dagger to which he pointed it at Sakamoto's heart. Frowning, she then saw Bernie appearing behind Ayden and forcing him to stab Sakamoto in his heart, ending his life. Bernie then held up an urn. An urn that Jess instantly recognized. A portal open and they left dragging Ayden with them.

Jess's eyes snapped out and tears went down her cheeks "R-Rex…." "What can I do for you Lady Jess?"

"I need you… to send Ronnie, Hayate, Oberon, Thalia, Seth, Terrance, Deliora and Ross here right now" "Understood."

Within seconds, everyone she asked for appeared. Ross frowned as he looked around. He looked at Sakamoto's blood and turned his head. Thalia had left Kendric with Lucien. Oberon frowned. "Did you find out something out?" Deliora frowned "Jess… what did you see?" Jess looks at them "I saw what happen… I know you want believe me.. he had help with others…. Ayden killed his father" Deliora's eyes widen "A-Ayden…..?" 

Hayate eyes widen. "Ayden…my grandson…no…" Seth closed his eyes. "The boy had trouble and his angry issues were over the top. There was something…off…about him recently. He use to be a kind and sweet boy but he started to turn into someone different." Hayate frowned at him. "Are you saying that Ayden is capable of this! Surely you don't think his anger led him to killing his own father!" He yelled.

Thalia frowned. "Hayate calm down. Jess did say he had help. All may not be what it seems…." Ross looked around. For some reason he could feel a slight hint of his father's powers. Oberon frowned. "Ayden…he has been missing ever since January. Something or someone had been blocking his location." Terrance sighs. "This will only hurt Lady Oichi more. To learn that Ayden had a hand in killing Sakamoto. I don't want to tell her but…" "It has to be done." He looked at Ronnie. "Something like this can't be kept hidden…"

Jess nodded "when I watched everything, there were two people. One was cloaked making that person fussy but that person was holding a purple crystal that Valeriea's symbol on it…." Deliora gasped "Valeriea?!" Terrance growled. 'That Witch…'

"Also… that girl Ayden is always with… Ayden wasn't gonna do it but Bernie came from by hide him smiling and grabbed his hand and… helped Ayden thrust the dagger into Sakamoto… I want to…"Jess bites her lip as her magic flared up making Deliora jump and stepped back "I want her head…." Jess darkly says softly.

Ronnie sighs. "So, Ayden, that brat, and a mystery person killed Sakamoto…it makes more scenes. The way Oichi has man the defenses its very hard to enter Xacron undetected so they must had did or say something to Ayden to twist his mind or something. Got him to let them in and take on Sakamoto. The thing that bothers me is what could they have possibly say to get Ayden on their side. Yes, he has anger issues but he has never showed sighs of doing this." Seth nods. "But why Sakamoto…surely he doesn't pose that much of a threat to Valeriea. Unless she is truly trying to get a rise out of Oichi…"

Jess looked around and noticed a bag, she remember to see what she looked threw what happen in the room frowning she stepped over to it. Deliora blinked "Jess…?" the others looked at her has she walked over to a bag and knelled down.

Jess reached for it and opened it, her eyes widen and gasped. They rushed over to her "Jess what is it?" Ross asked and looked in the bag and his eyes widen. Deliora looked "A head….." Deliora said softly.

Hayate frowned. "That's Sylvia…a witch that was working under Sakamoto. She had been going undercover for that cult that had been kidnapping children…its thanks to her that we found out about it…" Ross narrowed his eyes. 'Dad…?' Jess stood up "I think I understand now… the mysterious person with Bernie made it look like… this witch was working with Sakamoto or Valeriea…." "That sounds like a stretch…" Hayate says.

"I mean in the memories I looked at from the room… Ayden kept saying that Sakamoto had to die to protect his mother… even said he will kill me also because he's brainwashed that we where working together with Valeria…. It's the only explanation..."

Hayate bit his lip. "Ayden would have never been tricked so easily…" Seth looked at him. "Enough. This is a hard fact to process but its not hard to think that is what happened." Ross looked at the head. "Jess, hand that over. I'll be taking it to hell to dad."

"Ross I wanna read the memories of her" Jess sighs. Ross nodded and lifted up the head and Deliora bites her lip looking away, Ronnie rubbed her back. Jess reaching out with shaking hands and her fingers touched the forehead and Jess's eyes closed. The memories were short lived. All she saw was a figured fuzzed out holding a black blade. She saw a hand go up and then the blade swings down, cutting the head off and then nothing. Jess pulled away and sighs "Nothing but her last moments of being killed… the rest are erased…. If she was working Saki… then he too measures… to make sure no one read her mind even in death… I saw a black blade too… I could sense it was demonic…" she said has her hand went to her mouth, Deliora blinked "Jess you alright…?" Jess nodded "Yeah… sorry… morning sickness…" Deliora's and Ronnie's eyes widen slightly "Your pregnant?" Jess nodded "I think the kids should stay here for the night"

Ross put the head back in the bag. "I'll be leaving. I'll send a fire memo to Kaci that I'm heading to my dad's. That black blade you are talking about…the wound from the head smells of dad's power. He would want to know so that his name doesn't get thrown in this pile of mess." He opened a poral and walked through it. Jess sighs softly rubbing her tummy feeling sick again.

Seth crossed his arms. "I'll start the funeral arrangements…. its a burden in my heart to bury another one of my grandchildren." Hayate looked down. "Both my children…are gone…" He put his head down and quickly walked off.

"I'll head back to the medical lab, surely Lady Oichi will be making her way there…Julian should have Sakamoto's body cleaned up and maybe have more information on the blade that killed him." Terrance took his leave. Thalia had a sad look on her face as she remembered the reapers wrongs. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "…A soul…of equal or greater power…t-this is all my fault." Oberon looked at her. "Thalia, none of this is your fault. Your ability to see lifespans places a burden on your own body. Keeping it active on Sakamoto wouldn't have done any good…" Thalia sniffed. "Its because of my selfish wish that Oichi is alone now…I shouldn't have placed my own happiness over hers…" Oberon hugged her. "Thalia…please don't think that way. Oichi may be going through a touch patch right now but she would never blame you for this…what we can do, is be there for her, find that dark witch, and bring Ayden home…"

Ronnie looked at Jess. "The brat Bernie…was there anything else you saw? Maybe we can find a clue of what she was after. I can't simply believe that Sakamoto was their only target with how Valeriea is. That woman always have a utter motive…" Jess thought for a moment then her eyes widen "The Urn!" Deliora blinked "Urn…?" "I don't know why i forgot about it, Ronnie they had the ashes of Kalmins!" Deliora's eyes widen "Oichi's first miscarriage?!" Jess nodded. 

Oberon looks at them all. "Her first Miscarriage? She and Saki had a child before the triplets?" Ronnie frowned. "No, not exactly…years ago she was taken by Dorian where he forced her to have his child. Unfortunately, the poison in her body at the time affected the child in her stomach and she had a miscarriage…" Oberon frowned. "Dorian…a dastardly fellow…" Ronnie frowned as he thought. 'Dorian…Kalmin…ashes…' His eyes widen. "He wouldn't…" They looked at Ronnie. "Jess…didn't you and Oichi learn that Dorian was alive?" Jess nodded. "When Lord Vander's son was taken by that clone…we concluded that he was living. Though we don't have proof of it." Ronnie bit his lip. "Dorian…I don't know how but that girl could be a connection to him. He made a clone of Oichi…" He rubbed his sleeveless arm. "He took my arm to help in his research. If he could do all that just think of what he could do with Kalmin's ashes… Valeriea had no hand in what he did but that bastard…" Ronnie grits his teeth as his anger started to slip out. "He wouldn't think twice about trying to recreate his son… that is what he wanted from Oichi. Children that could handle our power and create an army of super wolves. If he was able to perfectly create a being that can handle mine and Oichi's powers, then Kalmin's ashes would be the perfect test subject..."

Jess gripped her fist "Dorian…." Ronnie grips his fist as the floor cracked under him. "I…should have killed him myself…If I wasn't so damn weak minded…if I wasn't so blinded with the thought of learning about myself and my own black listed family then Oichi would have been safe from him…I wont make that mistake again…This time when I get my hands on him. I'll rip him apart myself." Deliora's closes her eyes controlling her anger. Jess took a break "I'll contact Victorian and have her put the magic globe on Bernie, her face is on file so if she showed up anywhere, the globe will alert us, Rex" Rex appeared "can you send Bernie's file to me please?"

The heard a beep. "Any files that were in my databanks were already sent to you per Lady Oichi's request beforehand Lady Jess. For more information only Lady Oichi can access my personal files." Jess nodded "ill talk to her later about it…. Alright I'm gonna head to the council" Deliora nodded to her 'Please take it easy Jess alright?" Jess nodded "I will" she turned and walked away. Deliora looked at Ronnie and touched his hand "Love… lets go see Oichi, Alaric is with Aurora. She will watch him for us. Ronnie sighs. "Yeah…"

Oichi was in the medical room now, she was wearing a white floral dress with black flats. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was sitting down beside the bed Sakamoto was on. A white sheet was over his body and raised up to his neck. Oichi sniffed. He had a peaceful look on his face. Her heart was hurting. 'Why does he look so peaceful…did he just accept death…' Julian was watching her carefully as he wrote things down on his pad. Terrance walked in. "Lady Oichi…Octavius has instructed the children to head to their rooms but…" He sighs as Takara walked passed him with teary eyes. She looked at Sakamoto. "Daddy…I lost my second daddy…"

Oichi got up and walked to her. She hugged her tightly. "Takara…please go back to your room." Takara shook in her hold. Yaris walked up. "Kara…" Oichi looked at him. "Take care of her for the night please." Yaris nodded and pulled Takara away from her. Takara couldn't stop her tears from flowing as Yaris led her back to the room. Terrance closed the door. "King Seth is…preparing the funereal arrangements. He doesn't want you to bother with them…" Oichi looked down and went to sit back down. "He must feel terrible to have to bury another grandchild…Hayate to…now both Makoto and Sakamoto are gone…" She reached up and grabbed the sheet. "Saki…" Terrance walked over and rubbed her back. "You shouldn't hold it in my lady. Please let it out…we are here for you." He says as Oichi started crying again.

Aerith and Jayden walked in his room. Aerith closed the door and locked. Jayden just stood there. Aerith took his hand and pulled him over to the bed, Jayden sat down "lets get out of these clothes and we can lay down" He nodded and sat up removing his clothes. Aerith flipped out of her heels and reached behind her and undid her dress and it slid down her. She stepped out of it ha Jayden turned to see Aerith's bra and panties. Black strapless bra and panties lace set, reaching out and he wrapped his arms around her waist form behind making her blink "Jay…?"

She smiled and turned around wrapping her arms around her neck "you sure… after what happen tonight…" "No…I just want you close to me as possible…I doubt I will be able to get to sleep…I won't be able to get that sight out of my head…" Aerith nodded and held on to him has he picked her up and turned to the bed and leaned her head. They both laid there into each other's, Jayden snuggled into her chest like they where pillows.

Kaleb was in his room leaning out on the balcony. A pair of arms wrapped around him. "Kaleb…" Kaleb turned to see Tozrith. "Come on. You should get some rest." He pulled him inside and closed the door. Kaleb's room was bigger than his brothers. It was white and had its own balcony, a fireplace, and a couch set. He also had a bunch of bookshelves around the room.

Dimitri was fixing his bed. "Your bed sure is big…" Kaleb nodded. "Sometimes…my brothers like sleeping in here…I don't know why though. We have our rooms and a shared room. Yet, mine is where they like to sleep sometimes." Tozrith led him to the bed and took his shirt off making him blush slightly. "We were going to take you on a date tonight but…tonight has been hard on you and your family. So let's just sleep for night okay?" He says. Kaleb nodded and turned his head as Tozrith started to take all of his clothes off. Dimitri frowned. "Why are you taking all of your clothes off?" "I like sleeping naked…" Kaleb sighs. "At least put your boxes back on…" Kaleb says climbing in bed. Dimitri climbed in front and Tozrith behind him. They cuddled him tightly until they heard sniffles. They both frowned at this.

Alisha was sitting on her bed with a blank look on her face. He room was covered in pink colors and stuff animals all around. Julia was going through her clothes to find something for her to sleep in. Marcellus was trying to cheer her up. "Alisha…everything will be okay. I'll find the one who took Sakamoto away from you. I won't rest until…" He stopped as tears ran down her cheeks. Julia pouted. "Cellus that isn't the way to comfort someone." "W-Well I don't know what else to do…!" "Hug her!" Julia says frowning. Marcellus blushed and shakily put his arm around Alisha. She leans on him. His heart was beating fast. 'No this isn't the time to get flustered up.' He frowned but he wasn't lying to her. He wasn't going to stop until he found the ones who killed Sakamoto.

In Naomi's room, it was orange and gray colors. She was laying her bed with her face towards the wall. In her hand was a picture of Sakamoto, herself, and Alisha playing in the ocean last summer. Klaus was lying beside her rubbing her back. She didn't speak a word to him or responded to him when he called her name. She had an empty stare on her face as she looks at the picture. Klaus frowned "Naomi…. I know how you feel… when my dad died I didn't speak for couple of days… you should know… you're the one to help me to come out of the shell… you dad may be gone but he will be in your heart, your memories forever… you siblings are here with you still, you mother is, your aunts and uncle and me…" he wrapped and arm over her and snuggled into her back "I'm here for you Naomi" Naomi blinks once as tear ran down her cheek.

Near her window Balaji was in his puppy form laying in a doggy bed. He knew Sakamoto was in trouble, but something prevented him from helping. It only meant that his faith was already sealed and there was nothing he could do to change it. He sighs meanly and looked at Naomi and Klaus. 'She may take it harder than the others…I can't allow her to fall into the debts of darkness…'

A portal open and Xavier walked out with a chuckle. Behind him was Bernie and Ayden. He had a depressed look in his eye. Bernie rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the lab. You and that witch can handle it from here." She walked off with the urn in her hand.

Xavier rolled his eyes and looked at Ayden. "Come along boy. There is no time for you to be depressed. You picked this side and now you must live with your choices." Ayden bit his lip as he followed Xavier into Valeriea's manor. Walking towards the living room area, they saw Valeriea in a black lace, strap dress with a mermaid tail. She was drinking red wine as she read one of her own magic books. "Valeriea. We have returned." Valeriea looked up at them and then to Ayden. Ayden jumped as he locked eyes with her. He shook as her gray cold eyes sucked him in. It felt like he was being sucked into a black hole with her dark gaze. Closing her book, he snapped out of it.

She got up and walked to them. "Good job and the sword?" Xavier chuckled and held it up. "It now contains Lucifer's and Sakamoto's power. Even now I can feel the power coming from it." The sword lifted from her magic. "This will be a wonderful gift for when Alcaeus wakes up. To have the power of Lucifer and to have power of the Ruska family." She chuckled darkly. "You have done very well indeed." She then looked down at Ayden. "My young wolf…child of Oichi. You have also done well. Without you, we wouldn't have been able to get passed her new barrier and get what we needed." She grabbed his chin and lifted it up. "You made the right choice. Now once we kill Jess then your mother can finally be free. Don't you want that little wolf?" Ayden gulped and nodded. A dark smirk came to her face. "Good…"

Crissy walked out. "Val?" Valeriea let Ayden go. "Show the pup to his new room." Crissy nodded. "Come along." Ayden gulps and walks to her. They both left the room. "Where is the other mutt?" Xavier chuckled. "Working on his secret plan." Valeriea sighs. "Let him be. Whatever he has planning won't do any good." "What are you going to do with the boy." Valeriea walked passed him with the sword floating by her. She chuckled. "For now, we will let him believe what he wants but, once this body runs out he will become my new body to be reincarnated in…until my next body is repaired. I wonder how Oichi will feel when she learns that her son has becoming nothing but my tool." She snickered. "If only I could see the look on her face now…but no matter. Since your task is done I need you to start working on the rejuvenated fountain. I need you to head to china and break into a certain shrine." Xavier smirked. "China eh. I love breaking into shrines. It shall be done."

Valeriea turned to him. "Your obedience is…strange to me…even while you are marked." Xavier frowned. "So far, I am actually enjoying myself. I may not have Thalia but just the feeling of killing a generation of Oberon's is simply satisfying. One day we will finish the fight between us and when he is dead once again, I'll be sure to send his beloved traitorous wife with him." He starts laughing. Valeriea gave him a blank look and then walked off. "So long as you follow my orders you are free to do what you like."

In Mikey's lab, Bernie walked in and frowned. "Mikey…" Mikey turned to her. Michi, beside him growls. Bernie ignored her. "Keep your pet on its leash." He held up the urn. "I have the ashes, Now, you will do what I say and create a body from this." Mikey sighs. "As you wish…Lord Dorian…"

In Semyaza's room is was dark but one lamp near the bed that dimed the room. Azaya was sleeping next to Semyaza in a red silk night gown, he was however still awake. He couldn't fall asleep after what happened.

Rick and Chida sat in a guest room on the king side bed at Jess's house, Jess was going through her closet. They frown "Jess you sure you don't want us to come with you?" "Yeah, Michael is gonna go with me" she said from inside the closet. They frowned look out in the hallway at Michael. Michael sighed and walked away. Jess stepped out of the closet wearing white tank top, black leggings, black cardigan and black lace flats.

She stepped over to them, they right away hugged her stomach. She smiled "I'll be alright" they nodded. Stepped back she leaned down kissed them making them kiss her back, she turned away and left.

Octavius was in Oichi's room, cleaning up. He sighs as he grabbed Oichi's bloody clothes. "Oichi…" He then felt a pulse come from his body. He dropped to the floor holding his head. 'Again…these headaches…no…it's something else…'

In the medical room, Oichi had her head down on the bed, next to Sakamoto's body. Her eyes opened and she sat up. She frowned and pulled up her dress. She gasps as she saw a mark appear on her inner thigh. "No…" Julian and Terrance frowned and walked over to her. He saw the mark on her leg and frowned as well. He picked her up and placed her in the bed next to Sakamoto's. "It seems like the mark is starting to become active." Terrance growled. "Lady Oichi please, you must allow me to kill Octavius. We can't have that monster take you away. Sakamoto didn't want that for you!" Oichi looked down. "I…don't want anymore death…please and even if you kill him what then…he is the gentle side of Orochi…what happens when he actually comes." Terrance bit his lip. "Yes my lady…but I would like to keep an eye on him." Oichi nods. "Yes, that is fine." Terrance bows. "Thank you. I will make sure to keep you safe in the place of Sakamoto." Oichi smiles softly and looks at Sakamoto. "Thank you…" Terrance suddenly looked up and he stares at Oichi. 'Her scent…just got stronger…could it be…'

Back at Jess's, Rick was sitting up on the bed looking through his iPad. Chida was slipping on his boxers and sat on the edge putting on his shirt he sighed 'he misses Jess already' then felt arms around his shoulder, Chida leaned on his back "What are you thinking ?" "I miss Jess" Chida says. Rick nodded "Same" "Mom?" Chida and Rick looked up to see Miles and Luna. Chida blinked "What you two doing here? I thought you were staying at the castle" they frowned "We didn't want too…." Chida sighs "Can we talk to you?" they asked, Chida smiled "Sure come here" they walked over "What's up?" They looked at each other and looked back at Chida and Rick "Daddy is saying stuff about you…." Chida frowned "Saying what?" Rick sighed "here we go… what did that ass say?"

the twin's frown "That… you're a slut…" "A whore…." And a brother… uhm Fer…?" Chida's eyes widen "he really said that?" they nodded "is what he said true….?" Chida frowned "No…. It's not… he's just pissed off because I wont take him back" Miles bites his lip "Then why wont you? Don't you love him?" Chida blinked and took his hand "Of course I love your father but what did hurt me" Miles frowned looking down, Luna frowned also "because Dad cheated on another woman…? Did he prove it was an accident?" Chida nodded "Yes but he still was able to notice it wasn't me even if he was drunk off his ass" Rick nodded "Yeah, I mean he knows your mother's scent pretty well" Chida flushed and nodded.

"So.. are you happy with Aunt Jess?" Luna asked, Chida smiled "Yes I'm very happy with her" "And with… uncle Rick….?" Miles asked. Chida blinked and nodded "Yeah" "So… uhm… are you two in a incest relationship…?" Chida's eyes widen and turned red "what? Why would you ask me that?" Rick chuckled "Wow their not stupid" Chida growled "Shush brother" he looked at his children "listen, when it comes to out family it's not forbidden... Our cousin, Amy and Cloud are brother and sister and they are in a relationship since they where kids" Rick nodded "yeah" "Not to mention, Kaci and Ross are 1st cousins and they have two kids already. When it comes to vampires, demons, angels and even sometimes werewolves… incest relationships with siblings or cousins is not really taboo… because there is no compactions… do you understand?" they nodded "You still haven't answered our question" they both said.

Chida flushed, Rick chuckled "Yeah Chida you never answered them" Chida pouted but sighs "Well… slightly?" Rick laughed. "It's only slightly when me, your uncle and jess have uhm…" "You mean sex?" they asked, Chida's eyes widen "What? Where not stupid, we know what sex is" they said at him.

Rick chuckled "wow, I love my nephew and niece they are smart" Chida sighs with a red face "you have your answer…. Get ready for bed it's almost midnight" they nodded and leaned over hugging him "You love you dad, we wont judge" they said to him making Chida smile "thank you know go to bed" they backed and left the room.

Chida sighs "I can't believe they asked me that question" Rick chuckled and leaned on him more "well it's not like its not true" Chida flushed "Shut up! God I wish jess can come back already!" Rick chuckled "I know me too" 

At the magic council, Jess stood in front of the magical globe "So anything?" Victoria shook her head "No but sooner or later he will mess up and be found" Jess sighs "Let's hope so"

Sarah walked over with a book in her hand "Jess I found something" Jess turned "Dorian?" Sarah shook her head "No, it's about lady Selena" Jess blinked and stepped over taking it looking at the book she saw a old drawing of a pyramid with some swirls inside it.

The tile of the item was called 'Sângele zeiței Vampirilor' Jess blinked "is this Romanian?" Sarah nodded "Yeah"

"It says, Blood of the Vampire Goddess. So this is the item" she read it first in Romanian.

"Acest obiect divin antic a fost realizat de regina vrăjitoarelor din cererea zeiței vampir Selena. Are sângele nașterii vampirice pentru a renaște vampirul mort sau pentru a-l sigila pe zeița vampir de pe sigiliul statuii sale." Victoria and Sarah blinked at her.

"This ancient divine item was made by the Queen of witches from the request of the vampire goddess Selena. It has the blood of vampiric birth to rebirth dead vampire's or to unseal the vampire goddess from her statue seal…" Jess said in English "we need to check the archive for this item know" she said closing the book and rushing off the to archive vault. Victoria and Sarah hurried after her.

Reaching the archive, Jess reaching the door's of the archive vault. It was a large stone door build into the wall that a circle of rune symbols on it. Jess lifted her hand has her lacrima crystal glowed the symbols started to glow on the door in a pattern and made an opening sound has the door moved to the sides opening. It was the same chamber that held the Lacrima crystal. Where the lacrima was once was, was a large clear crystal ball. Walking over to it, she tapped it has magical rings appeared with numbers in runes and symbols. "Blood of the Vampire Goddess" she said has the rings moved around and one of the symbols glowed green and the clear crystal ball glowed has the item appeared in it. Jess blinked and reached in and pulled out a clear crystal pyramid that was a size of an glass bowl. It has red liquid in it. "This must be it…" Sarah frowned "Uhm… it said it can bring back a dead vampire… maybe you should use it on Sakamoto…." Jess turned to her and frowned looking at the item "saki…." Closing her eyes she sighed "I will talk with Selena once I head to her statue…" they nodded and left the room with her has the door closed.

Ronnie and Deliora knocked on the bedroom door and stepped in to see Terrance and Julian "How's Oichi….?" Deliora asked. Julian sighs. "Resting for now…" Terrance nodded. "Curled up with one of Sakamoto's shirts…it seems to have calmed her down for now…" Deliora looked at Ronnie "we can wait…" she says to him. Terrance and Julian looked him "tell what?" Ronnie and Deliora knocked on the bedroom door and stepped in to see Terrance and Julian "How's Oichi….?" Deliora asked. Julian sighs. "Resting for now…" Terrance nodded. "Curled up with one of Sakamoto's shirts…it seems to have calmed her down for now…" Deliora looked at Ronnie "we can wait…" she says to him. Terrance and Julian looked him "tell what?" Ronnie looks at them "Out in the hallway, Deliora stay with Oichi" Deliora nodded and stepped over sitting next to Oichi, humming softly. Terrance and Julian followed him out into the hallway.

Jess walked up to the statue she sighs softly and reached out touching it "Lady Selena" she said has her magical aura rose up has she was suddenly in Selena's domain "Queen Jess" Jess opened her eyes to see Selena in a Red and black lace medieval gothic gown with gothic red jewels necklace. Jess smiled and bowed "Lady Selena" Selena chuckled and stepped over "I wondering when you will come and see me" Jess smiled "I have the item that can free you but…" Jess frowned . Selena frowned "I know… I felt his vampire life force disappear from this plain.…" Jess sniffed "I don't wanna see Oichi suffer like this…" Selena touched her cheek "even with that, it will not work without the soul…. The soul must be where he had died…. The grim reaper has his soul…" Jess frowned "a… replacement for Oberon's soul…." Selena nodded "If you wish to speak with the reaper" she said lifting her hand has Jess felt it and Samuel appeared in her domain.

Samuel looked around and looked to see Jess and Selena, Selena smiled "Hello again Sam" Jess blinked "Sam…." Samuel smiled. "Hello there. If this is about Sakamoto's soul, I'm afraid that you are all out of favors."

"I know… but… can I speak with him please…?" Jess teared "Please..? I know you can do it… please I just wanna speak with him…." "Of course I can." He opened his black book and looked for Sakamoto's name. "Sakamoto Ruska." A light appeared out of book. He grabbed it and held it as a crystal. "You may speak." "Can't you make him visible…?" Samuel sighs and snapped his fingers as Sakamoto's figure appeared. Jess smiled "Saki!" Sakamoto frowned. "Stop calling me that. At least respect my wishes while I'm dead…Jeez…" He sighs. "Rude even after I died…" He looked down sadly. "Ah yes…I died…Oichi…"

Jess reached out and with her aura she touched his hand "I know… I saw everything from what happen… Oichi lost control but she calmed down….. I need you to tell me who the second person was… I could not see him, he was blurred." "I don't remember." Jess frowned "You can't remember…?"

"When I died, I had Rex plant something in my brain to make sure my memories couldn't be read by anyone. Rex said there were going to be side effects and I guess this is one. All I can remember clearly…all I want to remember clearly is my son's face…The anger and sadness when he stabbed the dagger into my heart. The anger and hate he has for you now and his determination to protect his mother." Jess took his hand "It was Valeriea and Dorian's brain washing…." "Yes, I figured that much out, but I didn't count of Dorian." He says sighing.

"Dorian has been possessing the girl's body Ayden brought home, Bernie" Jess says to him. "I see. It makes more sense."

Jess squeezed his hand "I promise you I will find Ayden and save him…. But if I end up putting him in lock up when we find him I apologize…. Do you want me to give Oichi a message for you?"

"No, there is no need…I will have a chance to see her one more time. Now that I finally know why this is happening, Samuel has given me the opportunity to choose when I can speak to her one final time." He turned to him. Samuel chuckled. "It is only fair and it's a small thank you and sorry for all the pain I have caused." Sakamoto nodded. "Oichi will be in pain. A lot of pain now, but she will find love again one day. That is all I truly want. For her to be happy." Jess nodded "Sakamoto, you're the best brother in law I could have…. One day we will see each other again" she tears "You will never get to meet you nieces or nephews…" Jess touched her stomach. "Oichi told me haha. It makes me glad that I don't have a twin. I hate sharing." He says chuckling.

Selena smiled at Sakamoto "Sakamoto Ruska my child, I'm sadden on how you where taken from this plain and I feel bad that half of it is my fault for bring your great grandfather back… as the mother of the vampire race I'm deeply sorry" Sakamoto smiles. "No need to apologize to me Lady Selena. My great grandmother need that more then anything in the world. In fact, it makes me feel honor that Samuel needed my soul to replace his."

Selena looked at Jess "It's time Queen Jess" Jess nodded and hugged Sakamoto making him chuckle and hugged her back and backed up "Goodbye Sakamoto…" "Later, take care of my wife and kids." Samuel closed his book and with that Sakamoto's soul started to disappear and turn back into a crystal. Samuel grabbed it and placed it back in his book. "Now, if that is all I must be getting back to my work…I guess since I am aware of what you are about to do…I can give you two facts of important information…however, if I do then you must make a promise to me…are you willing to do that…Lady Jess…" Samuel chuckled. "Very well…the vampire you seek, is Xavier Mores, head of the former Mores family. I tell you this because he can become a threat to the hands of fate. All I can tell you is that he is indeed working with Valeriea. On what, I cannot say. I cannot tell you everything of course." Jess frowned "Xavier…..?" 'the one that took danni…?'

"For the second information…is about Lucifer, With the intent to kill her. It may be wise for you to keep an eye on him. Of course, I will as well, I cannot allow Oichi to come in harms way. She is the key of keeping Orochi in cheek. Should she die Orochi will go back to his ways and will destroy the world fulling his role as the demon of chaos. I am well aware that you are the vessel of the creator, but he should know that fully erasing Orochi will not solve the chaos that will come after. There is something greater coming…something worse should Orochi be taken from this world so in a sense he is a double edge sword." Jess frowned more and nodded.

Samuel smiles. "But, you only have to worry about that if Lucifer kills Oichi. I cannot meddle in the affairs of the living. It is my job to keep fate on track no matter what. That is why I was born into this world." He then closed his eyes. "As for your promise to me…we will speak of it one day. Now if you will excuse me, I must get back to my own domain." Jess bowed "Thank you Sam…"

Sam leaving Selena smiled at Jess, Jess sniffed "How do I bring you back?" Jess asked, Selena took her heads and closed her eyes has the pyramid appeared in their hands "break , you must heat the glass with enough aura, Regina made sure it will only open for her" Jess nodded has Selena let go of her hands and backed up to watch.

Jess closed her eyes has aura appeared in her hands while she held it, making the aura more and more build up the more it got hot and hot. It was over heating the glass has it broke quickly and the red liquid floated there. Selena smiled and reached out has the red liquid floated to her touching her hand has her eyes widen and her head looked up with her mouth half open has it started o cover her body. Jess was suddenly removed from her domain and she was standing by the statue. She blinked and backed up as the statue cracked and has the red liquid floated out of the crack and floated down on the ground. It made a figure and began to show Selena's body laying on the ground naked. Jess watched in amazement, the red liquid soaked into her skin Selena let out a gasp and sat up. Jess stepped over knelling down "Lady Selena you alright?" Selena blinked and looked around to see the woods and the red great tree with her crack statue. She smiled up at the moon and the fresh breeze of the wind "I'm free…"

Jess smiled and helped her up "you came out naked…." Selena blinked and looked down "Oh my…" Jess chuckled "come lets get you dress" Selena smiled "Thank you Queen Jess, after this you can return home. I will visit King Zach" Jess smiled "Alright"

On May 3rd, the day of Sakamoto's funereal, there was a massive spread through the kingdom. There was a large ceremony for the people but a private one had been held for the family and friends. Seth was leading the group to the burial of Sakamoto. In his hand was an pure white crystal. It opened the path for them.

Thalia and Oberon walked in first. Thalia was wearing a lace panel black bowknot jumpsuit. She was pushing Kendric in a car seat. He was wearing infant tuxedo bodysuit. He was holding a bunny stuff animal. With what happen they weren't able to fully celebrate Kendrick's second birthday yesterday. Oberon, in a black suit, was carrying a white rose in his hands. As the enter the path they were sent into a forest covered in white trees and grass. They walked down the path till they came towards a large white tree. Under it was Sakamoto in a transparent coffin. He was wearing a black Italian fashion tuxedo. Thalia rubbed the coffin. "Sakamoto…we will watch out for Oichi and your children. We won't let anything happen to them. I promise you." She sniffed. Oberon rubbed her back and placed a flower on the coffin. Kendrick reached out. "Hi?" Oberon rubbed his head and then walked away with Thalia.

Next was Hayate and Rishima. Rishima was wearing a black slanted one shoulder wide leg formal jumpsuit. She was tearing as she held on to Hayate's arms. Hayate looked down at Sakamoto and placed a flower on his coffin. He bit his lip. "Again…once again…it happened." Tears ran down his cheeks. "For the second time I couldn't have protect my own children…I lost Makoto because I was unfit father. I didn't pay enough attention to how much she was hurting. I swore after her death that I wouldn't let that happen to you and still…" Rishima rubbed his back. "Hayate…you did the best you could do, and I doubt Sakamoto has any regrets. You still have your grandchildren to look after. Together." Hayate smiles slightly as he rubs the tears out of his eyes.

Rune and his family walked up and left a rose. Stella was crying as her brother, Grant rubbed her back. Gabe frowned. "Lord Sakamoto. It was an honored to call you family." He smiled softly. "Do not worry, I will keep your family well fed as always." They left.

Silver and Lucien walked up. Kayla was wearing a black dress with lace in the back. She was holding Silvers hand. Izzy was wearing a black elegant mesh long sleeve scallop hem fitted dress. She was holding Lucien's hand. He was frowning. He grits his teeth looking down at Sakamoto. "How could you…" They looked at him. Lucien rarely showed his feelings in front of people so it was shocking them that he was showing them. "How dare you go and get yourself killed you bastard. You left Oichi and the kids. Didn't you swear to protect them and yet…and yet…!" Tears ran down his cheeks. "You dumbass! I wont….I wont forgive you!" Izzy frowned and hugged him tightly. "It's okay hun…it's okay…" Lucien put his head on her shoulder. "I'm…going to miss him…" He cries out. Izzy rubbed his back. "I know…"

Silver sighs and put the flowers on the coffin. "You were like an older brother I didn't want but need. Even after all the mistakes I made you still stuck by me. Like a family. I won't let your death be in vain cousin…" Kayla kissed his cheeks and they walked away.

Danni and Nia walked up together wearing a black maternity dress. They were crying as Terrance and Frank walked behind them. Danni sniffed putting a flower on his coffin. "My dear son in law. You made Oichi so happy and gave me such wonderful grandchildren. You…You kept your word and kept her happy. I'm so sad that your gone." She cried. Nia rubbed her back. "Sis…everything will be okay." Danni cried more. "I know but…these stupid tears won't stop. Oichi is hurting and there isn't anything I can do to help her." Frank walked up and rubbed her back and moved her along has Jess and her family walked up walked over Jess and Aerith where wearing the same black Butterfly Sleeve Lace Up Gothic and black flats. Klaus in black shirt, black blazer and black skinny jeans with black converse. Ebony in a lace black dress and flats. Jess placed a white rose down "Sakamoto… I promise I will take care of Oichi and the kids" Aerith cried softly placing her white rose down "Uncle… I promise I will make Jayden happen…" Klaus placed his down "I promise to make Naomi happy uncle even when I make her my wife one day" Ebony frowned 'sakamoto…' she placed it down "I'm sorry I never got the chance to know you but thank you for accepting me in…" Jess smiled "Come on…" then nodded and moved away.

Rick and Chida walked over placing their white roses down "you idiot leaving Oichi behind…. Like me… we where both killed and left our loves alone… Sakamoto… I promise I will help Jess take care of Oichi and the kids" Chida nodded "we will help with any way we can…." They stepped away.

Kaci, Ross and Azaya stepped over with Hannibal in Kaci's arms. Kaci was tearing softly placing the rose down "Sakamoto… I…. I'm gonna miss you man…" Azaya teared placing her down "Uncle…" Ross was silent as he placed a single black rose down. "You know me…I love being different. Sakamoto…" He was at a lost for words and they turned to leave.

Ty and Maire walked up. Marie was wearing a women's retro chic colorblock lapel tunic dress. She was crying her pour eyes out as Ty held her hand. "Uncle Saki…why uncle…" Ty frowned and as they got to the coffin. They put their flowers down. Marie covered her face as she cried more. Ty sighs and picks her up. "It will be okay. Oichi and the kids will pull through and so will you." Marie wrapped her arms around him crying. They walked away.

Kim and Sai walked up. Kim was wearing a one shoulder crepe and lace midi. She sniffed as she put a flower on the coffin. "Saki…I will miss you dearly." After then was Florina and Yain. Florina was wearing a Givenchy sleeveless lace wool dress." She sniffed as they put their floors down. "Big brother Saki…I will miss you so much. Thank you for making my sister happy." Yain frowned. "You idiot…I told you if you every made her cry I'll make you pay. Dumbass…"

More friends and family came in and out but Oichi and the kids stayed inside. Paxton, Semyaza, and Marcelles walked up. Sonya was too close to her due date, so she had to stay home. Semyaza had dry tear marks on his cheeks. "Uncle Saki…" Marcellus put a rose down. "I…I'll take care of Alisha. I promise…" Paxton placed a hand on both their heads. "It will be okay. Let's go."

Ronnie and Deliora walked over with Alaric in Ronnie's arms. Deliora was tearing softly "Oh Sakamoto… may your soul rest…." Ronnie frowned. "Sakamoto…thank you for showing my grandchild love."

Dawn wearing a Black silk V-neck jumpsuit from Semicouture featuring spaghetti straps and a regular length with black heels. Rose wearing black floral dress and black heels. They walked over with Roxas in her arms. Dawn sniffed "Sakamoto… I will be here to help Oichi and the kids…" Rose sniffed "I'll miss you uncle Sakamoto" they both put their roses down. Dawn turned around and her eyes widen with a gasp making everyone blink and turn their heads to see Zach standing their in a black suit. Jess, Rick and Chida stood up "Dad!" Rose, Chida and Rick shouted slightly. Jess smiled "Zach your awake…" Kaci and Dustin smiled at him to see him awake and healed.

Zach walked over to the coven looking down "Sakamoto…" he bowed to Sakamoto "may your rain last forever in the afterlife"

Zach moved away and smiled at Dawn walking to her and held her making her giggle "Oh my love..!" Zach chuckled "Sorry to keep you waiting" he looked down at Roxas and smiled "May I hold him?" Dawn nodded. Zach reached down and held him "my son" Roxas smiled up at him.

Then suddenly the sky was filled with red rose petals making everyone gasp at this. "My children" the vampire's eyes widen and look as Selena was walking down the pathway with a black lace and lace jeweled crown with black lace heels. Thalia smiles slightly. "Lady Selena…"

Selena walked over to Sakamoto's family, I'm sorry for your lost, as all the vampires are my children, I felt him pass" They bow to her. "Thank you Lady Selena…" Seth says.

Selena walked over to Sakamoto "Reaper you better take good care of his soul…" she muttered. Lifting her hand a red rose appearing her hand and she gently placed it down. Stepping back she took a breath and started to sing.

"I hear your voice on the wind

And I hear you call out my name

"Listen, my child," you say to me

"I am the voice of your history

Be not afraid, come follow me

Answer my call, and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone

The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow

Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long

I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be

Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields

I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace

Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice of the future

I am the voice, I am the voice

I am the voice, I am the voice"

There was a round of soft claps as she finished. "Very beautiful, Lady Selena." Thalia says. "I'm sure Saki enjoyed hearing that." Hayate says.

Selena turned and walked over to Sakamoto's side and stood by them, vampires where taking her hands and kissing them in respect. She smiled and turned away.

In the manor is was silent. The kids were all in their rooms with locked doors. They couldn't bear to see their father, unable to accept his death. The only one who could get in was Octavius. He walked through the halls and stopped at Jayden's room. He knocked on it and used his keys to unlock the door. He walked in to see that Jayden's room was completely destroyed. He frowned looking around. He saw Jayden in the corner with holes in the wall. He had either been punching the wall or banging his head against it. "Jayden…"

Jayden looked at him with red eyes from crying. "Tavis…he isn't gone…he's not…" Octavius walked over to him. "Jay…he is…I'm sorry but those are facts. You can't keep destroying your room and hurting yourself. Your mother will get even more upset." Jayden sniffed putting his head in his face. "It's not fair…why did dad have to die. Why…" He cried out. Octavius rubbed his head. "I don't know. I'm sorry but he wouldn't want you to be acting this way. Please do not beat yourself up like this any longer." Jayden sniffed and nodded. "Okay…"

Once Jayden was checked on he checked on the others. Kaleb and Naomi were laying in their beds not moving. Alisha was sitting on her bed but it look like she hasn't slept in the last two days. She was having nightmares. It was hard to get her to relax and get her back to sleep. When the kids were checked on, Octavius walked to Oichi's room. He knocked and unlocked the door from the outside. Oichi was sitting on her bed with one of Sakamoto's shirt crying. Octavius walked up to her. "Lady Oichi…I know this is hard to accept but…" Oichi looked at him with her teary eyes. "It's not…my husband he is dead and I know this but…its just to hard!" She started crying again. Octavius frowned and rubbed her back. "I know…do not worry, no one is going to let you go through this on your own. Friends and family have all offered help and me as well."

He grabbed Oichi's hand and cupped her face. "Lady Oichi…" She looked at him and gasps as she saw his eyes change. "W-Who…" Octavius smiled. "Do not worry…I will always be here for you. For you are mine now." Oichi shook as Octavius came closer to her. "N-No…Saki…" Suddenly Octavius was grabbed by his neck by a tail. He was lifted and thrown into the wall. Oichi looked to see Rinko with his fan. Octavius rubbed his neck and head. "Ow…" He looked at Rinko and frowned. He was back to normal. Rinko eyes darken. "Stay away from her." Octavius got up. "I refuse…I must tend to her and the children. They wont respond to anyone else." Rinko narrowed his eyes. "Stop…its okay…" Rinko look at Oichi. "Both of you please leave…I would like to be alone right now." Rinko sighs. "As you wish…" Octavius frowned as well and left.

Oichi bit her lip as she tried to calm her beating heart. "Saki…I miss you…" She holds his shirt tighter shaking. "I don't want to be anyone else but you…"

May 10th came, Zach was walking through the halls of the magical council with Jess, Rick and Chida next to him. Reaching Clover's cell door. Jess stepped over "open it" the guard nodded pressed the button. The door opened Zach looked at his sons and Jess "let me go alone" they nodded to him and he walked through a clear plastic tunnel. Clover was in the same cell like Markth, reaching the room the door opened and he stepped in to see Clover laying on the bed with his back turned to him. "Hello brother" Zach says, Clover's body stiffen and sat up quickly. His eyes widen "how are you still alive….?!" He shouted in anger. King grabbed his throat "you think your little stunt would fully out kill me? Thanks to you I miss my sons birth! I couldn't protect Sakamoto when he died! Know Oichi has to suffer the loss of her husband because of you and Phoenix's! Where is she hiding?!" Clover groaned "I don't know..! she erased my memories before I left to kill you…." Zach bites his lip "I will do whatever it takes to remove you from Draven's body, Selena has been set free from her seal and I will make sure she will torture your soul" Clover's eyes widen in slightly fear of Selena. Zach dropped him making him cough "enjoy your time here brother, it will be awhile" he said leaving the room the door closed. Clover bites his and scream and starts throwing stuff.

In Xacron, at the hospital, Sonya had gone into Labor around midnight. Julian and Paxton were in the back with her.

Semyaza and Marcellus were in the waiting room. Semyaza looked at Marcellus. "How is Alisha? Is she getting any sleep now?" "Yeah…she is getting better. They finally went to see Uncle Saki's body. I think that helped…" Semyaza nodded. Marie and Ty walked in. "Hey, did we miss it?" Semyaza shook his head. "No." They sat and waited until finally Paxton came out with a pink bundle in his arms. "Semyaza…your sister is here." Semyaza smiled as they got up to see. "Skylar is here. How is Sonya?" Marie says giggling. In his arms, Skylar had pink hair like his and pink eyes. "She passed out right after. Skylar took a lot of energy out of her but Julian is cleaning her up." Skylar was looking straight at Paxton. "Dad…she hasn't stop looking at you…" "Yeah, I guess she is fascinated with her dad already." Maire giggled and rubbed her stomach. 'I hope me and Ty can have a baby one day…'

Kaci, Ross and Azaya walked over "How's Sonya?" Kaci asked strolling Hannibal over to them. Hannibal was sound a sleep with the nuke in his mouth. "She's fine." Paxton says.

Azaya walked over to Semyaza and sat on his lap and cuddled into him, Semyaza can feel she was upset "Hun what's wrong?" Ross frowned "She was out with Bella the other day and well…."

yesterday

Bella and Azaya where out in Ravenswood walking around with ice creams in their hand giggling and enjoying their girls day. "So how are you and Arnold doing?" Bella flushed "Good… he's so sweet and handsome… Azaya I think I'm in love…. We have so much in common" Azaya giggled "awww I never thought you would find a prefect match but Arnold is just perfect for you" Bella giggled taking a lick of her ice cream has a van was driving up them, it stopped making them look has the door open has some demon boys had a bucket in their has "BAD BLOOD BITCH!" they shouted and threw what ever was in the buckets, Azaya's and Bella's eyes widen has red liquid came at them and bella and Azaya knew what it was by the smell, it was blood, it landed all over the, making them gasp and the van drove.

present

Semyaza's eyes widen "They threw blood on her and Bella?!" Ross nodded gripping his fist "Yes…" he growled out. Kaci grabbed his hand "Calm down hunny, we don't want him to wake up again he needs his nap…" Paxton sighs. "You both know this is only going to get worse right." Ross frowned. "Don't tell me something I already know." Paxton shook his head. "Things will not get better so long as you remain there. That's all I am saying…think about your kids future. I'm going back to Sonya." Ross sighs. "At least let me see my Goddaughter." He looked down at Skylar who frowned at him. Ross eyes widen slightly. "That's…a first…" Paxton chuckled and walked off. Ross rubbed his head. "I can't believe that adorable cotton candy Goddaughter of mine frowned at me." Kaci chuckled "wow that's the first" Kaci chuckled "wow that's the first" Azaya pouted "I wanted to see her…" "You can see her when Mom gets put in her room." Semyaza says.

At Dustin and Joseph's, Dustin walked out of Bella's bedroom. He walked downstairs "Joe…" Joseph looked from his work "Yeah?" "I wanna move…. Bella isn't safe anymore… she's shaken up about yesterday…." "I agree, I don't want to have another child here if they have to go through what Bella is going through…Over the years nothing has changed. A move would do us good."

A knock on the door made Dustin appeared quickly at it and opened to see Arnold panting "You called me? You said Bella got hurt" Arnold walked in "Arnold she's upstairs in her… before you go up there… yesterday when she was with Azaya…. Some demon boys… in a van drove pass them and threw blood over them… shouting bad blood mainly at Azaya…. Bella's shaken up by it…" Arnold frowned. "I see…excuse me please." He rushed past him quickly, heading to Bella's room.

At Delica's, on the White and Gray Nursery Delica was on the rocking chair softly rocking Iris and humming "Mhmmm, Mhmmmm" Adrian hiding his smile leaned against the doorframe then Iris started to fuss. Delica sighs with smile "She always senses you and wants you" Adrian steps over "Here let me have her" Delica stood up with Iris. She gently gave her to Adrian who took her and sat on the chair and rocked with her, this right away made her stop fussing. Delica giggled "She's such a daddy's girls" she took out her phone taking a picture and send it to Nysa "who did you send it to?" Adrian asked. Delica smiled "Lady Nysa, she asked me to send her cute pictures, she gets so many even from Ross and Kaci. She even told me that she caught brother staring at Hannibal's with a grin, not a smile a grin… I hope it wasn't a creepy grin…" Adrian sighs. "Sure, he did…you shouldn't bother Lady Nysa. She has to worry about the new addition soon…"

May soon went by and it was now June 1st, Takara's 18 birthday. She and Yaris were at Makoto's forest grave looking down at her. "Mom…if you see dad where you are…I hope that you keep him good company." She sniffs. Yaris looks at her and smiles. "Kara…there is something I wanted to ask you…" Takara rubs her tears away. "Yes?" Yaris smiled and then got to one knee. Takara's eyes widen as he pulled out a box. She gasps as she saw a 14K Rose floral gold morganite ring. "Y-Yaris?" He smiled at her. "Takara Ruska…ever since we were kids I have loved you. You were my first friend and my first love. I want nothing more then to spend my life with you."

Takara bit her lip. "I wanted to ask you this on your 18th birthday and…I wanted to tell this in front of Sakamoto and Oichi but…" He grabbed her hand. "Will you marry me Takara?" Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at the ring. A gust of wind suddenly blew and pushed against her back. She jumped slightly; it was like someone had pushed her forward. 'Mom…' She smiles and looked at Yaris. "Yes! I'll marry you!" Yaris smiled brightly putting the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her deeply.

In Ravenswood, Danni was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. "Mmm I really want some shrimp with cocktail sauce and lobster tail with extra butter. She licked her lips as she started pulling out meat to make a sandwich with. Just as she goes to open the bread bag she felt something running down her legs. She frowned looking down. "Oh come on…Zane did the same thing!" She sighs. "Frank! Frank the baby is coming!" Danni yelled. She held her stomach and sighs out. Frank rushed in the room with widen eyes "the baby is coming?!" "YES!" Danni snapped, Frank gulped "Okay, play…. ZANE!" Zane walked in. "What!?" He says with a frown.

"The baby is coming…! Danni you're over the night bag is at locker room at the medical ward in Xacron, Rex!" Frank said walked over to Danni. Rex appeared "teleport of to the medical ward in Xacron and contact Julian that Danni is in labor!" "Understood." Danni pouted. "Right when I was about to make this killer sandwich to." "Ready to teleport. Julian is getting everything ready." Frank nodded "Teleport now"

In Xacron, Oichi was working slowly. It was all she could to do to keep her mind off of Sakamoto. She also had been feeling off for a few days. It got to the point where she couldn't even lay down anymore. Her beads beep out making her sigh. "What is it Rex…I'm not in a good mood…" Rex appeared. "I Apologize my lady, but I wanted to let you know that your mother is in labor and should be in the medical room by now." Oichi smiles softly. "I see…I'll be there shortly." Rex nodded and disappeared. Oichi got up when a sickly feeling came over her. She started to get dizzy. She shook her head. "I must be really tired…" She walked to the door and reached out for the doorknob only to feel completely drain. 'Wha…' She grabbed the edge of the couch and sat down holding her head. "I've never felt this drain before…" Her eyes suddenly closed and she feel back on the couch. "Saki…" She mumbles out.

Jess walked through the house and reached Oichi's door "Oichi? It's Jess I'm coming in even if you don't want me too" Jess opened the door and looked in but her eyes widen to see Oichi on the ground "Oichi!" she shouted loudly. Jess knelled down "Oichi!?" Jess frowned "Rex!" Rex appeared "teleport us to Julian now, inform him that Oichi had fainted!" "Understood." She heard Rex say.

In the medical room, Danni was on a bed frowning as Julian got ready. She wasn't fully dilated yet. "Juliannnn when can I start pushing!" "In a few moments Lady Danni. You are just about ready but…"

Just then Jess and Oichi appeared in the room. Danni's eyes widen to see Oichi. "Oichi!? What happened!?" She groans out as she holds her stomach. Julian quickly went to Oichi and got her into bed. "Rex do a scan while I take care of Lady Danni." "No!" Danni yelled. "What wrong with my daughter!" She yelled. "She fainted. She might have just overworked herself. Please focus on yourself for a moment. You are about to give birth." Danni growls at him. "So, help me I will knock you through this damn wall…" "I know. You've done it before." Frank held her hand "Danni, please focus on our baby, Jess is here" Jess smiled and stepped over and held Danni's other hand "It's alright Danni, Oichi will be alright. Focus push!"

As minutes go by as Danni pushed and pushed. Zane was by Oichi's side as Rex scanned her. The kids were outside the door waiting along with Terrance and Nia. Danni was sweating as she held Frank's hand. "Just one more push my lady. One more." Frank smiled "Come on Danni push love" Jess smiled "push auntie"

Danni gave out one last push and then sighs out as they heard soft crying. Julian smiled. "It's a girl. Frank, would you like to cut the cord?" Frank smiled brightly and cut the cord. Jess giggled "A girl danni!" Danni smiles and sighs out. "Yay… my baby girl is here...Adaline.. " Julian took her to get her cleaned up.

When he was done he brought back in a pink bundle and handed her to Frank. "Here you are." Frank smiled brightly holding Adaline "My little princess" then frank. Jess giggled "she's gorgeous auntie…"

Frank smiled and looked at Danni who already passed out, he chuckled "come sweetie lets go meet your auntie Dawn, Zane you gonna come?" "It doesn't take two people to show a baby…" Zane says sighing.

Jess smiled "I'll stay here" Frank nodded and walked over to the doors and pushed open stepping out to see Dawn, Roxas in the stroller, Rose. Ronnie and Deliora strolled in with Alaric. Frank smiled "Everyone meet, Adaline Moon Valkyrie" Dawn smiled and walked over looking down she smiled down at Adaline. Rose giggled "Aww she's adorable…!" Deliora smiled "Frank she's gorgeous… she has your sliver white hair" Frank smiled and looked at Ronnie "Ronnie, would you like to hold your granddaughter Adaline?" "Sure." Ronnie says taking her.

In the medical room, Julian walked over to Oichi. "Rex. How is she?" Rex was silent. "Rex? How serious?" Jess had moved over to Oichi's and she sat down, she frowned "Rex…?"

"Lady Oichi is pregnant." Julian eyes widen "She is?" Jess's eyes "She's… pregnant….?"

"Not only is she pregnant but…" Rex brought up a screen and an ultrasound appeared. Julian dropped his pad in slight shock. "She… she's having four!? Quadruples?" He says as Rex point this out with labels 'A, B, C, and D. "6 weeks. She is 6 weeks pregnant with Quadruples. Conceived on April 30th. The day of Lord Sakamoto's death." Jess's stares at this in shock "Q-Qadruples….?"

Julian quickly over came his shock and smiled. "I see… so in the end Sakamoto left Lady Oichi with a wonderful parting gift…" Jess sniffed and held Oichi's hand and looked at Zane who was in shock "Zane…." Zane blinks and gets up with a tear in the corner of his eye. "Sis is…"

Out in waiting room, Adaline's eyes open and everyone gasp "Blue purple eyes….?" Frank smiled "My mother's eyes…." Then they felt it and turned to see Uriel standing there with a bright smile "My son…" Frank smiled "Mother" Uriel smiled and looked at Ronnie "Ronnie may I hold my granddaughter please?" Ronnie smiled "Of course Lady Uriel" he gently put Adaline in her arms. Uriel smiled brightly at her "Oh you are just the cutest ever" Adaline yawned and closed her eyes, Uriel giggled "so tired just like her mother, like to sleep I guess"

Frank looked at Ronnie "Oichi is in there also… Jess teleported her here.. she fainted" Deliora gasped. Dawn frowned "She must of over worked herself…."

In the room, Oichi's eyes open. She blinked a few times. "So tired…" Julian smiled. "Lady Oichi. You need rest." Oichi sat up and rubbed her head. "I feel so drained…where am I?" "In the medical room. You fainted and Lady Jess brought you here." Oichi sighs. "I see…" She turned and looked at the screen that was still on. "What the… who's having four?" Julian chuckled. "Why yes you are lady Oichi." Oichi chuckled. "No, not me I couldn't…" Jess smiled "You are Oichi"

Oichi's eyes widen and looked down at her stomach and then the screen. Tears started to swell up in her eyes. "I'm… with…" Julian smiled softly at her. "Yes, your husband has left you a wonderful gift no?" Oichi bit her lip as tears ran down her cheek. "Saki…" Jess held her "Oichi, it's alright it's the most wonderful gift from Sakamoto… I will be here for you" 

The doors open and the twins rushed in. As usual they could feel when something was wrong with their mother. Behind them were Jayden and Kaleb. "Mom!" Oichi looked up to see her children. She smiled at them. Alisha and Naomi ran up to the bed. "Mama are you okay?!" Oichi nodded. "I'm fine… and I'm sorry for closing myself away from you all…" Jayden sighs and looked at the screen. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Wait… who is having four babies!?" The kids eyes widen and they looked at Jess with a shocked expression. Julian and Zane held back a chuckle. "It's not your aunt Jess." Oichi says giggling. Jess chuckled "No sweetie it's not me"

"It's me… I'm having quadruplets…" She rubbed her stomach. It took a moment for those words to click in their heads. Jayden slid down to the floor with Kaleb. "Qua… four… wha…" Alisha and Naomi hugged each other as tears swelled up. "From daddy!?" They said. Oichi sniffed and nodded. "Yes… your dad gave us one last gift before he left." Jess smiled "well this calls for a dinner, Oichi I know… you need to get out of the house for while. You haven't come to my new house yet here in Xacron, the only ones is Naomi and Jayden that have been there so please. Come over for dinner? Your kids would agree with me and even Julian" she glances at Julian.

Oichi frowned. "I don't know… I'm way behind on my work already and I'm feeling very drained. I'd hate to be a bother…" Julian smiles. "I will decline but you should go Lady Oichi. She is right. You have been cooped up in here for far to long." Oichi sighs. "… okay… I guess I'll go…" Jess smiled "good" Frank walked in the room with Adaline, he smiled "Oichi your awake, look who was born not to long ago" Oichi smiled and looked at Danni who was passed out. "Oh! I was on my way down here before I blacked out. Is mama okay?" Julian nodded. "Yes, I'll have her cleaned up and place her in a guest room."

Oichi smiled and looked at Frank. "Congrats dad… and um… I hope your ready for more grandchildren." Rex turned the screen around to show Frank. "I'll be having quadruplets…" Frank smiled bright "Calling me dad! And congrats I get to be a grandpa even more" Jess chuckled and sat up "Well I'll head home and get everything ready, see you in a bit alright?" she kissed her cheek and looked at the kids "See you in a bit"  
(others)

A car drove up to a Wood estate cottage manor. Parking, Dustin, Joseph and Bella stepped out of the car. Dustin smiled "wow it's bigger in person" "Hello!" they looked to see a woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Dustin gasped "Mara?!" Mara giggled "Hello cousin, so you must be my new showing?" Bella was blinking at her 'this is our cousin Mara?' Dustin chuckled and hugged Mara "Wow you look good" Mara giggled "thank you" "So you work in real estate know?" Mara nodded "Yeah, I work at the Xacron branch of the Mikcloud real estate"

Dustin nodded. Mara chuckled "She lives right across from you on the other side of the lake" Dustin chuckled "that is awesome" Bella nodded with a giggle. Joseph nodded looking at the scenery. "I could do a lot of work here."

Mara unlocking the door "Well come on in" she said and walked in, they followed her in. "Cottage has been extensively remodeled with timeless high-end finishes, main level living, master bedroom and bathroom. There's 6 bedrooms total and 4 bathrooms, the kitchen is just amazing" Dustin chuckled and started to look around, Joseph smiled "so it comes with furniture I see" Mara chuckled "Yes, most of the apartments, house, condos are furnished"

Bella giggled "Dad I love it! Even the backyard! It's so big we can go out for runs and put a trampoline down! And Aunt Jess lives right across the lake from us!" Dustin came running in "I love it! They have a hot tub here!" Bella gasped "Oooo! I'm gonna go search for my room!" Mara giggled and looked at Joseph "It seems they want it" Dustin was looking around more "This kitchen is amazing!" Mara smiled at them. Joesph smiled and about to say something when Bella shouted from upstairs "I found my room! A PINK BATHROOM!" He chuckled. "Looks like this is perfect."

Mara chuckled "well then, here's the paper work. Credit or check" Joseph took the paper work and looked at the price $ 799,000.

"Not bad. Thought it would be more…" signing he handed her the paper work then took out his credit, Mara smiled taking out her phone with a credit card phone scanner. Joseph swiping his card. he signed and it was approved and compete. Mara smiled "I hope you enjoy your home" she says taking out three set s of house keys. Joseph took the keys. "Thank you. I'm sure we will enjoy it."

Across the lake at Jess's, Jess was back at home getting the food ready to cook. Michael walked in the kitchen "Lady Jess you need any help?" Jess smiled "Sure, where's rick and chida?" "Out in back relaxing by the pool and the kids are in there room, Aerith has the lynx with her in the room" Jess chuckled "I see, Rex" red appeared "Yes Lady Jess?" "send a notice to the kids to bring their swim suits, the pool here is open for swimming" "Of course Lady Jess" he disappeared. Michael chuckled and started to help Jess"

Octavius was looking wide eye at Oichi as she laid in bed. "Pregnant? With quads?" Oichi nodded. Octavius felt a burning hate in his chest. He bit his lip but sighed as he buried the feeling.

Oichi sat cross legged. "Tavis…your memories. Have you ever wondered about who you are?" He looked at her. "No, I cast that away. You know that my lady." "I do but… this is something that you can't cast away anymore. Now with Saki gone… it's only a matter of time before he comes for me… before you come for me." "Me? My Lady I would never…" "I know but you will. Because…" She bit her lip. "Because you are a part of Orochi…" Octavius eyes widen. "What!?" Oichi pulled her knees to her chest. "You are a part of him… the purest good side of him…"" No, you're lying. I would never… could never be like that monster!" "Tavis… you are. I'm sorry for keeping it from you but, Lucifer himself conformed it. He put a spell on your memories so that they will never surface. If you were to remember then our marks will active." Octavius felt a pulse in his head. "It's not true…" "It is…"

"It's not!" He yelled. Oichi's eyes widen as she felt a dark and evil presence pour out of Octavius. She shivered and broke out in sweat, clinging to a pillow. Octavius slammed his fist into the wall shaking it and making a hole. He breaths heavily. He then gasps and looks to she Oichi shaking in fear. "My lady… I…" He took a step to her but as he did the door opened and guards poured in. They surrounded Oichi and pointed weapons at Octavius. Terrance appeared at the door with Rinko. "The demon showing his true colors now." Octavius glared at him. "Watch your mouth dragon." His eyes darken. "You think you can protect her from me. Don't make me laugh. As soon as this fool realizes that he and I are the same then I will come for her. If I have to destroy this entire world to get her then I will." Oichi started to hyperventilate. She felt like something dark was wrapping around her squeezing her tightly.

Terrance glared back at him. "Lock him up! He is not to come near Lady Oichi nor the children!" The guards grabbed Octavius and led him to the cells. Terrance and Rinko rushed to Oichi side. "Lady Oichi, breath. Take deep breaths." Rinko rubbed her back. "Don't let him get to you. We will protect you. We won't allow him to destroy everything you built nor take you from here." Oichi nods slightly as she shook. She couldn't escape the fear she just felt.

Dustin standing outside but the lake, he was waving. Joseph walked up to him "who you waving at?" "Rick and Chida" Dustin chuckled. Joseph looked and with his werewolf eyes he see Rick and Chida in the backyard of jess's new house waving from the other side, then Chida nudged Rick's side hard making Rick tackle him into the pool, Dustin chuckled at them "Reminds me and Kaci, always wrestling by the pool" Dustin chuckled at them "Reminds me and Kaci, always wrestling by the pool" "Right…" Joseph says putting his hands in his pockets.

Dustin chuckled "I texted them saying we bought this house their happy for us, they invited us over for dinner. Oichi and the kids are gonna be going over there" Bella skipped over "Ooo can we go?" "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Plus, I need to check up on her. She's been held up in the manor for weeks now. I worry about her." Joseph says signing.

Kaci walked into Jess's home with Hannibal in his arm, Azaya walked in pulling Semyaza. "Jess where here!" "In the kitchen, go ahead and make yourself at him" Kaci smiled "This is a nice house" Azaya nodded "I'm gonna go find the girls" she kissed Semyaza "see you at the pool" she skipped away. Jess walked over to them "I think Klaus is up in his room" Semyaza smiled and walked away to find Klaus's room.

Jess chuckled "so where is Ross?" "Oh he's down in hell visit his father" Kaci says. Jess smiled and looked down at Hannibal who was wide awake "Hehe can I hold him?" "Sure, Ross made Oichi the godmother" Kaci smiled. Jess chuckled and picked up Hannibal who went wide eyes at being picked up "Hello little one, you look so cute!" Hannibal smiled at her. Jess giggled "Did you bring a swimsuit for him?" "Yeah and an infant innertube" Kaci smiled. Jess chuckled "Come on follow me to my room and we will get him all dressed" Kaci chuckled "Alright, sounds good!" they walked off.

After recovering, Oichi was getting ready to head to Jess's house. Her beads covered her scent to prevent others from learning she was pregnant. She heard a knock on her door and it opened. "Mom?" Oichi smiled seeing Takara walking in. "Hey sweetie." Takara was holding hands with Yaris. "There is something I want to tell you… I'll tell auntie Jess and Uncle Ross to but I wanted you to be the first to know." Oichi heart flipped. "Are you pregnant!?" She asked panicking. Takara and Yaris blushed. "No mom! We use protection!" Oichi sighs. "S-Sorry sweetie. I'm not in the right mind set to be a grandma just yet…"

Takara pouted. "Mom… Yaris asked me to marry him and I said yes." She held up her ring. Oichi smiled brightly. "Oh my gosh!" She went to them and hugged them both. "I'm so happy for you! Yes you have to tell your God mother and father right away!" Takara smiled. "Do… you think dad would be happy to?" Oichi nods. "Yes, he would threaten Yaris but we will let Ross do that in his place." Takara giggled and hugged Oichi tightly. "Oh… well since you weren't here earlier. Your grandmother had Adaline today and…" She rubbed her belly. "I found out that I'm pregnant with Quads." Takara's eyes widen. "Pregnant!? You? With Quads…" She smiled brightly. "With dad!" She hugged Oichi even tighter. Oichi chuckled. "Come along, we have to get ready to go to Jess's ."

At Jess's, Rick and Chida sat in the whirlpool. "Yo!" they turned and smiled to see Dustin and Joseph walking over with their swimming trunks "hey!" they both said "did you bring change of clothes" Dustin nodded and sat down next to them "their in one of the guest rooms. Joe sat down next to Dustin. "So you bought a new house and right across from us, awesome" Rick chuckled. Dustin smiled "so happy we bought it, it's so big and the yard it just stunning" Chida chuckled "So you two are planning on having more babies?" Dustin flushed and nodded "yeah" he took Joe's hand "I hope it's soon"  
(joe)

Jess stepped out in her Harley Quinn bikini, Kaci next to her in his black swimming trunk had Hannibal in a cute black and white sharks swimming trunks that was over swimming diapers "Hey!" Kaci chuckled. Dustin smiled "Awww you brought Hannibal!" Kaci chuckled and Jess placed down the infant floaty down and lifted her hand has magical air went through it inflating it.

Klaus and Semyaza came out wearing swimming trunks, they grin at each other and rushed to the pool and jumped in. Jess chuckled at them. 

Soon Oichi and the kids arrived. Oichi was wearing a blue sweater dress with black flats on. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Takara had a honey bee two piece on, Alisha had a green floral bathing suit and Naomi was wearing a orange t-shirt and black shorts. Jayden, Ayden, and Yaris were in swimming trunks. "Boys please behave yourself. Alisha remember to wrap your hair up as tight as you can." Naomi shook her head. "Mom her hair goes down to her ankles! She needs to cut it." Alisha pouted. "No! I like my hair this long. I just won't get in the pool." Oichi sighs. "Just be careful sweetie."

Jess chuckled "i'm happy you came" Hannibal screamed happily Kaci chuckled picking him "Hey Oichi can you hold him for a moment?" Hannibal was babbling in baby talk. Jess walked over the whirlpool and sat on the edge. Oichi took Hannibal and went to go sit down. Takara looked around. "Where is uncle Ross…" "Visiting uncle Lucifer." Semyaza says swimming by. Takara sighs. "I see… he never misses my birthday…" Oichi smiled. "I'm sure he will make it back to tell you."

Up in Aerith's room she was pouting looking at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a Purple Ivy push-up bikini. Her boobs had grown to size D 40. "I hate my boobs" Azaya blinked at her "Why? There a good size" Azaya pouted and looked down at her's, she was wearing red bikini "I have the same size but with like one size down for you and I like them" Ebony wearing a black and white floral bikini "Same…" Bella was blushing wearing a Pink Ivy push up bikini "I'm…. a D… too" Aerith sighs "Come on lets go join the others, auntie is here!" the girls smiled and they left the room together"

Alisha and Kaleb were sitting on the side of the pool with their feet in the water. Jayden was swimming around Semyaza. Naomi was floating on a butterfly floaty that Oichi had brought. Takara and Yaris sitting by Oichi. Jayden frowned looking at Yaris and swam over to Kaleb, dragging Semyaza. They whispered something making Alisha giggle. "You guys are so going to get busted."

Jayden waves to get Yaris attention. "Yaris! Come here! We want you to do that trick you do with the water." Kaleb nodded. Yaris sighs. "Alright." He gets up walking to the pool. He bends down to touch the water only to be grabbed by Jayden and Kaleb. "Now Semyaza!" Semyaza appeared behind Yaris and tackled him, pushing him up slightly. Jayden and Kaleb held his arms tight and pulled as they used his force to pick him up and suplex him into the water creating a big slash. Water splashes on Alisha who gasps out. "Hey!" Takara stood up. "Really you guys!" Oichi sighs. "Boys will be boys."

Rick, Chida and Dustin chuckled at this "makes me wanna join in" Rick says. Chida chuckled "we use to wrestle a lot with Kaci and Dustin" Dustin laughed "yeah I miss thoughs days" 

The boys were laughing as they got out of the water until the water started to bubble. Water rose up and grabbed the boys, tossing them into the air and back down into the pool with a splash. Naomi and Alisha laughed as Yaris rose out of the water unsoaked. "Really now… did you three think a silly trick like that would work? Even in a pool?" He walks across the water and walked out. Jayden, Kaleb, and Semyaza gasps out as they frowned from being underwater. "No fair! You can't use your demi water powers!" Yaris chuckled as he touched Alisha's head. All the water that was on her soaked into his hand, creating a water ball. He lifted it up, split it in three, and tossed it at the boys, hitting them in the face with it." "Gahh!" This isn't over!" Jayden yelled out. Kaleb pouted. "Man… we can't beat him. This calls for a new plan!" Takara signs. "they never learn."

Aerith and the girls walked out of the house "Jay!" she rushed over and jumped in the pool. Azaya giggled and walked over sitting on the edge with Bella and Ebony. Jess sighed "Yaris please be careful we have a baby here" Kaci was frowning "boys…." Hannibal was screaming loudly with bliss. Feeling demon portal open Kaci smiled brightly "Ross! You made it!" Azaya giggled "Hey Daddy!" then she gasped as Semyaza grabbed her by the legs lifting her up "Sem! No! don't you dare dunk me!" "Oh please. Like this isn't the chance to do this." He says dunking her anyways. Aerith, Bella and Ebony giggled at them.

Takara shakes her head. "Apologize to auntie Jess." Yaris frowns. "For what? Your brothers and Semyaza attacked me. Besides I would do my father shame if I couldn't control my powers specially around a infant." Takara pouted at her. Yaris gives her a defeated sigh. "Fine. You win. Sorry Ms. Jess." Oichi giggled. "Yes, you will be defeated by that look every time. Just ask Ross." Ross shrugs. "I would give in anyways. Whatever my Bumble bee wants I get." Takara blushed. "You don't have to call me that anymore." "Well I guess I can just return all your birthday gifts I got you today." Takara pouted making him chuckled. "Just kidding. You look like your mom when you pout." That caused Oichi to pout. "Bingo! Told you." He says laughing. Jess chuckled at them.

Azaya gasped coughing, Semyaza blinked "sorry did you swallow some water?" Azaya nodded coughing. Sem frowned and rubbed her back. Ross frowned "Sem…." Kaci sighs "You know he didn't mean it like that" Aerith then gasped as Jayden picked her up "JAY!" she shouted as Jayden flipped her sideways.

Kaci how took back Hannibal stepped to the pool "Azaya coming over there and hold the floatie" Azaya stopped coughing nodded and walked over and held the floatie has Kaci gently put him in there. His eyes widen from touching water. Azaya giggled and pushing him softly "Oooo having fun little brother?" Hannibal smiled and giggled. Bella and ebony stepped and walked over to Azaya cueing over him. Aerith frowned at Jay but kissed him and walked away to the girls.

Kaci chuckled and grabbed Ross's hand and pulled him over to the whirlpool and siting it. Chida and Rick chuckled "Welcome to the party of the whirlpool, Oichi come and join!" Jess frowned at him "No, she can't come in here only her feet, she's pregnant" eyes widen at this.

Oichi frowned at her. "Well jeez Jess. Thanks for telling everyone before I could…" She sighs. "Yes, I am pregnant with Quadruplets in fact." Ross eyes widen. "Wait so your having four kids? Their Sakamoto's right?" Oichi shot him a death glare that made him shake. "Okay, okay my bad sheesh." Then gasped when Jess smacked him in the back of the head. Dustin laughed, Kaci shook his head "Idiot" Chida chuckled "wrong way to say that brother"

Oichi sighs. 'I wanted to keep it a secret a little longer… oh well…' "Now with my surprise out the way there are two more people who also have something to say and I suggests one of them say it before I spoil the surprise." The boys nodded to her. Dustin smiled "Congrats, 4 babies!" Kaci giggled "yeah, next one is Ross is gonna carry" Jess giggled "Ooo female Ross, you know instead of changing bodies I can make a potion to make you turn female" Kaci's eyes widen "Really…?" Jess nodded "Yeah, it was in Regina's journal… I think… Paxton's father used one…." She blinked trying to remember.

"Yeah no thank you. You can keep your potions. I'm fine with changing bodies. It's about time for it anyways. Other than that I'm and curious about something else…" He says looking at Jess, Chida, and Rick. Jess blinked at him. Chida and Rick stared at him "I see" they said at the same time. Kaci and Dustin blinked at them "wait what's going on?" Kaci asked. Dustin nodded "Yeah" "Come on. Out with it." Ross says chuckling.

Jess sighs "Alright, me, Rick and Chida are in three way relationship, the kids know and I'm pregnant, with twins. Rick is the father one and Chida is father of the other" Kaci and Dustin gasped at this "Whaaatt?!" they both said. Rick and Chida grinned "It's true" they said. Ross chuckled. "You three suck at keeping it hidden. Mainly the two twins over there." Oichi walked over and sat down beside Ross putting her feet in. "More babies incoming." (others)

"Well let's keep the good news rolling in. Takara has something she wants to say to her Godparents." Ross frowned. "She's not pregnant to is she!?" Oichi pinched his ear. "Ow!" "Shut up and listen…" She waved at Takara and Yaris to come over." They walked over and Takara sighs. "Um…" She looked down. Yaris smiled. "Ms. Jess… Lord Ross?" "You can call just call me Ross. No need for the formalities." Yaris nodded. "I… asked Takara's hand in married today in front of her mothers grave." Jess gasped "Really?!"

Takara's face turned red. "Um… we have mama's blessing but… I really want my God parents blessings to." Jess giggled "You have my blessing sweetie"

She starts to tear up. "And since daddy isn't here anymore… I wanted to ask… if… if… uncle Ross could walk me down the aisle instead." Ross's eyes widen slightly and then he smiled softly at her. "You didn't have to ask. I would have done it anyways. I can never replace your dad but I'm sure he would be happy to know that I did it in his place." Takara smiles. "T-Thank you uncle!"

Jess smiled and hugged Takara "Happy birthday sweetie" Rick chuckled "happy birthday" Chida smiled "Happy birthday" Kaci and Dustin chuckled "Happy birthday" they said. The girls smiled at her "Happy birthday!" they shouted to her. Ross chuckled and held his hand up. A small portal opened and dropped a box in his hand. "I already sent your gifts to your room but I wanted to give this to you personally. Made with the pits of fire themselves." Takara giggled. "You say that all the time." She took it and opened it. It was a diamond pearl necklace with a Bumble bee and a honey comb pendent. "Uncle… I love it! Thank you." Ross chuckled and smirked at Oichi. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, after 18 years you have finally defeated me in gift giving." "Damn straight!" Ross says laughing.

After awhile with swimming, everyone was in the living room area in fresh clothes. Jess handed her a gift bag Takara smiled taking it, opening it she lifted up a Sterling Silver Honeybee Bracelet. Takara smiled. "Thank you auntie."

Bella smiled "Here from me" Bella handed her a something. Takara blinked and unwrapped it to see a bumblebee panting. She giggled. "Aw its beautiful Bella! Thank you so much."

Rick chuckled "Alright Takara, I have an amazing gift for you" Jess chuckled has Rick handed her a sheet of paper with a drawing of a bumble bee and purple flowers.

"Um…what is it?" She asked. "That is a tattoo drawing, that is my gift a tattoo" Rick chuckled at her. "A tattoo…" She looked at Oichi. "Mom?" Oichi smiled. "Your 18 now hunny. If you want a tattoo you can have one if you want." Takara hums out. "Okay…thank you. Is it okay for it to be on my arm?" Rick chuckled "Of course, come on I have my own working area I set up" Yaris nodded at her. "Good ahead. Can't wait to see it." He kissed her cheek. Oichi giggled. "So cute. I get to plan a wedding for my oldest daughter." Takara got up and followed Rick. Jess giggled "and her god mom gets to plan it also!"

Oichi looked at Yaris. "Have you told your mother yet?" Yaris frowned. "No…she wants to marry me off to a noble family of vampires…I don't want that. I want to marry Takara so…" Oichi sighs. "Look, don't worry about your mother. I can deal with her. I want you to make Kara happy and your mother isn't helping with that." Yaris smiled. "Thank you auntie…I wish she could see that I love Takara. I don't want fame, money, or fortune…I get enough attention from being the son of Poseidon…" Oichi chuckled. "I know dear. I wish both you and Takara happiness. Your mother won't get in the way of that. I promise you."

Michael stepped in "Dinner should be done with in an hour" Jess smiled "thank you Michael, can you get me some black olives?" Michael blinked and nodded "whole or cut?" Jess smile "Cut!" Michael chuckled and walked away.

On June, 10th, Nia was now in the medical room, giving birth to her child. Oichi was sitting in the waiting room with Danni who was pacing. Oichi was smiling as she held Adaline. "Hi little sister. Your so cute. Mom, you should sit down. Aunt Nia will be fine." Danni sighs. "I know but I can't help but to worry! Julian better be doing a good job in there or I'll punch him in the face!" Oichi chuckled as she bounced Adaline slightly.

Danni sat beside her. "How are you feeling hun?" "Ugh…morning sickness is super, super bad…Its hard to eat anything without getting sick. I can't get any work done either since I'm always so drained…" She frowned. "Octavius helped around when I couldn't do anything it feels so off not to see him around, worrying if I got sleep…" Danni frowned. "Its for the best dear. Right now we can't risk him hurting you." Oichi nodded.

The doors opened and Terrance walked out with a pink bundle. "She's here. Our daughter, Jaliyah is here." Danni smiled getting up. "Yay! Let's get a good look at her!" Danni looked down to see Jaliyah. She had brown hair like Terrance and his yellow eyes. "Aw she's a mini version of you! Heehee!" Jaliyah smiled her. "Aw hey there Niecey poo! Your auntie is going to spoil you so much." Oichi chuckled getting up. "Don't forget that you have a daughter over here." Danni smiled. "I can spoil them both. That's what a awesome mama and auntie you know."

Days went by and It was June 30th, Semyaza's 15th birthday. He and Marcellus were flying around Xacron until Sonya was done making him a cake. He didn't care for birthday parties but he did love her cakes. "So how are you and Alisha doing?" He asked Marcellus. "Fine. We are going on a date tomorrow…I'm kinda nervous…" Semyaza chuckled. "Its not hard, you know what she likes. Take her there and enjoy her being happy." Marcellus sighs. "I guess so." "Look I don't like every little thing Azaya does or ask me to do but I do it to make her happy. Dad said it's the angel gene in me but who knows. I still tell her up front about how I don't like doing certain things. But I like making her smile so I just suck it up sometimes." Marcellus shook his head and looked down to see Kaleb, Dimitri, and Tozrith walking through town.

Flying down the landed in front of them. "Hey love birds." Semyaza says with a smirk. Kaleb blushed. "Hey Semyaza. Happy Birthday." "Thanks. You three on a date?" "Yes, as you can see, now fly away bird boy." Tozrith says. "Wow, so you both ended up sharing?" Marcellus asked. "Had to…half breed boy wasn't giving up." Tozrith said. "Yeah, and demon boy didn't respect the rules we put into place so after a fight we asked Kaleb to decided and he said that he would take us both." Kaleb's face got redder. "Anyways, don't you have a party to crash or something." "I do later, mom is making me a cake. You coming?" Tozrith hums out. "I love your mom's cakes. We will be there!" Semyaza chuckled as he and Marcellus flew back off in the air. Dimitri grabbed Kaleb's hand and Tozrith grabbed his other. "Now, where were?" They both kissed his cheek before walking off to the arcade for their date.

Azaya in her room sighs softly 'I hope he will come and see me…' hearing a knock on her door, she turned to the door and see's her mom walk in "Sweetie your grandma dawn make some cookies" he said walking in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Azaya giggled "Mhmm yummy thank mom" Kaci chuckled putting them down "well I'm sure he will show up" Azaya nodded and numbed on her cookie. Kaci chuckled turning walking over to the door "make sure you use protection if you give him a special birthday gift" he said closing the door. Azaya's eyes widen and her face turned red.

As the day went by, Semyaza was in his room looking at his phone waiting for a text. Next to him was a half-eaten piece of cake. There was a knock on his door, Paxton walked in carrying Skylar. "Hey…" Semyaza sat up. "Hey dad." "Are you going over to see Azaya?" "In a bit. Why?" Paxton gave him a stern look. Semyaza rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Auntie Oichi already gave me something for it. Jeez…" Paxton sighs. "So long as you know." Skylar let out a cute giggle. Paxton walked up to him and held up one of his feathers. "I know it's not much but, happy birthday. Always carry this with you okay?" Semyaza nodded as the feather disappeared in his body. Paxton rubbed his head and left the room. Semyaza lays back on his bed and waited until his phone beeped. He looked at it and sighs. 'Finally.'

In Azaya's room she sighed looking at her phone. There were no messages from Semyaza. She laid on her bed until a portal opened in the middle of her room. She sits up blinking at it. Marcelles walks out sighing. "I can't believe your asking me to do this as a freaking birthday gift." He says frowning. She watched as Semyaza walked out. "Oh, shut up. You said I can ask you for anything and you would do it." Azaya flushed and smiled and rushed to her closet. Marcellus taps his foot getting impatience.

Azaya came out of her closet with her black floral duffle bag, slipping her flats on "okay I'm ready, oh the cookies" Marcellus looked at then taking a couple "Mhmm good"

"Let's go. I'm sure Alisha can make more for you." Marcellus nodded walking back through the portal. Semyaza grabbed Azaya's hand and walked into the portal. They appeared back in his room. Marcellus closed the portal and walked to the window. "There birthday wish over. Later." He opened the window and jumped out flying back to the manor." Semyaza shook his head and walked to the window. "You can make yourself comfortable." He groans. "He could at least close my window. Idiot demon…" Azaya smiled "So what do you wanna do?" 

Semyaza closed the window and closed the blinds. "Don't know really. I just wanted to spend time with you for my birthday…just not in Ravenswood…so what would you like to do." Azaya flushed and walked up to him kissing him. He kissed her back. Azaya stepped back "sit" she pointed at the bed "while I get your present ready" "A gift huh. Okay." Azaya chuckled caring her bag to Semyaza's own bathroom. She slipped in it and closed the door leaving Sem by himself. 'should I strip to my boxers…' He sighs. 'Na. I'll just wait. It's better to soak up an image beforehand.'

Kaci blinked at Ross "So Azaya left with Semyaza?" Ross nodded putting Hannibal's bottle together "I see, well I hope they be safe. What if she gets pregnant…?!" Kaci's eyes widen worried. Zach sitting their sighs "It happens at that age, didn't Jess put the spell on her?" Kaci blinked "Yeah she did" "Okay then, and Oichi already made condoms that work on paranormal creatures. She tested it on Yaris and as you can see it works just fine. So, don't worry so much." Ross says.

Semyaza sat there in the bed waiting what felt like 5 minutes. He turned his head to see the door of the bathroom open and his eyes slightly widen to see Azaya walk out wearing a red lace black strap sexy lingerie set on. Walking over to him she placed a knee by his side hovering over him "Sem... happy birthday" she leaned down kissed him, her lips tasted like cherries.

Azaya slip on his lap opening her month pushing her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues swirled together in passion, he hands moved to her hips making her shiver slightly causing her to pushed her lower half on him.

The moment their tongues met, both felt each other shivering in theirs arms. Her fingers rash through his hair, she started to grind up against him making him groan in pleasure as gripped each side of her ass slightly making her moan in their kiss.

Finally pulling back they where both painting. Leaning down he licked the cleavage part and reaching backwards with his other hand and unhooked her bra pulling his hand making the bra fall to the floor.

Azaya chucked seductively gripping he shirt "to much clothes... on you..." Semyaaza blinked then chucked "I see well go head take them off" azaya smiled and started to take off Semyaza's shirt. Throwing it somewhere in the room she stood up and leaned down kissing his shoulders and started to kiss down chest, he bites his lip watching her kiss to his stomach and stopped at his pants.

She looked up at him with an shy look, he blushed "go on" azaya gulped softly and undid his pants removing them he was nothing in his boxers and there was bulge almost poking out azaya blinked 'he's already hard...'

Removing his boxers his hard on pop up making her most gasp from the size 'b-big...' azaya gulped and moved closer to him making him blink down at her has she cupped his erection with her boobs making his eyes widen with a blush more.

Azaya started to move both her boobs up and down on him giving him a full out titty fuck. Semyaza closed his eyes and moaned. "oh god..." Moving her boobs up and down more Azaya looking up at him, his eyes where closed and he was moaning softly and his right hand came to her head gently playing her hair. She blushed with a smiled and started to titty fuck him faster. Biting his lip, Semyaza felt like he was gonna cum, he started to buck his hips slightly making Azaya smirk and pulled back making him pout "hey why did you" he didn't finish when Azaya leaned up and pushed him down on the bed.

He blinked up at her has she sitting on him, she giggled down at him, he smirked and reached up gently cupped her Boobs. She moaned softly and started to rub her clothed pussy on his hard on moaning softly.

Her pussy was rubbing up against him more and more, making her moan. He groan slightly in pleasure from her rubbing her pussy against him. They were both enjoying the little waves of pleasure that caused though his body with every moment.

Azaya felt the pleasure build up and pushed her pussy hard against him looking up with a gasp moan, she had cum.

Semyaza chucked and rubbed her hips "my turn" Azaya blinked and looked down at him and nodded. Slipping off him she laid down and he hovered over her, leaning down he starts to kiss her neck making her shake. He trailed kissed down her neck to her boobs. licks to her nipple and starts sucking on them making her moan "Ahhh... Sem..."

His other hand cupped her free boob and fondled with it and pinching the nipple while sucking on the other. Azaya moaned reaching up and fingers through his hair. With a pop Semyaza released her boob from his month, moving to the other boob he started to lick and sock on it making her moan with a pop he released her boob. He started to kiss down over her stomach making Azaya moan "Sem…."

Reaching her panties he licked his lips and hooked his fingers on her panties and slowly pulled them down making her flush. Removing her panties, he notices she was smooth no hair on her pussy. He licked his lips his eyes narrowed as lust started to grew. His fingers touched her pussy making her moan slightly and started to rub his fingers against her clit.

Azaya bites her finger has pushed a finger inside her "Very soft…a tight" He says licking his lips. Moving her legs to the side further he drops down and licks her pussy. His thumb rubbed against her clit. He pushed his tongue inside her and twirls it around. Azaya's head went back, one hand squeezed her left boob and her right hand went to his head playing with his hair moaning "aahhh…" Semyaza let out another moan as he pushed his finger back inside her with his tongue. His thumb rubbed faster against her clit. Her other hand went down to his head playing with his hair more moaning and moaning, her hips moving against his finger and tongue moaning moaning more "yess… yesssss… AAHHH!" Semyaza groaned as he pulled his finger out.

Moving his thumb and tongue rapidly against her now. He started to rub himself. Semyaza kept going. He wanted to hear her when she came. Her head snapped back again moaning from his tongue and thumb "I'm cummminnnggg…" Semyaza felt her body tense up as she came on his tongue. He pulled out with his tongue leaving a thin trail of his saliva mixed with her cum. He licked his lips before sitting up completely. Sitting up he looked over to his nightstand and reached out, he opened it and pulled out a condom and personal tube of lube.

Azaya flushed "I have to the spell on me…" Semyaza blinked "You sure…?" Azaya nodded "Yeah" Semyaza smiled "Still wanna be safe" Azaya nodded has he undid the condom wrapper and put it on himself. opening the bottle of lube putting some on his fingers then discarding the bottle of lube back on the floor.

Moving in between her legs, he rubbed himself against her pussy making her moan softly. Bracing himself up on his left elbow his right hand grabbing himself and poked Azaya's entrance making her open her legs more.

"Gentle…. Make love to me Sem… first time…" He warmly smiled at her and pushed himself in her slowly making her close her eyes breathing slightly 'ow…' Semyaza groaned pushing himself more into her "oh god…." Azaya bites her lip "Ow…" he stopped panting "You alright?" Azaya nodded and smiled softly at him "first time…. You can move…" Semyaza smiled down at her.

He couldn't help but slowly thrust in and out of her soon as he was fulling in her causing her moan. He pulled her into a passionate kiss thrusting gently and passionate in her. Azaya moaned into his kiss "Mhmmm, Mhmmmm!" his body was now against hers more. His chest was against her chest, Azaya bend her legs has the thrusting began turn into lustful and passionate rocking forward and back. It was hard but so passionate, deep down Semyaza he wanted more and more of her… he started to grinding his pelvis in a circular motion making Azaya break the kiss moaning and moaning "Oh…. Oh.. Oh Sem, feels so good!" circulating his pelvis more and more Azaya's eyes widen 'how did he learn to do that…?' her head turned to the side gasping "I'm cumming…" she was cuming on him..

Semyaza had a lustful grin on his face "Oh god I just found your week spot didn't it? Did that feel good coming all over me?" Azaya smiled and hummed "Yeahhhh…"

Azaya shivered in pleasure "Oh Sem…. Make love to me more…"

Pulling out of her she frowned his eyes widen slightly, he pulled out making her blink "Sem…?" "on all fours Azaya" she gasped "Sem….?" "do it…" he said to her. She turned over and went on hands and knees. Semyaza smirked and scooted forward gently putting his hands on her hips his erection was poking her entrance making her hum.

He smiled rubbed himself against her clit making her slightly move, He slowly pushed inside her making himself moan and her moan "Oh god…."

Semyaza rubbed her hips thrusting forward slowly, he looked down and he can see himself thrusting in and out of her pussy. "Fuck this feels so good…" thrusting his hips a little more harder causing her to gasp in a slight pain but pleasure "Ahh.. Sem… harder.." he listened he thrust his hips into her harder making her moan, he moaned "Oh god you feel amazing…" Azaya's bucked her hips meetings his thrusting hips, biting her lip it felt so good right know. Her boobs where bouncing from his thrusts, he was gripping her hips tightly but suddenly reached out and grabbed her arms holding them up making her gasp as he started to thrust wildly but passionate in her.

Thrusting and Thrusting Semyaza groaned in pleasure, the sound of skin slapping of skin was echoing in his room biting his lip he slowed down and started to circulating his hips making her eyes widen and tremble from pleasure.

Semyaza pulled her up more as her back was against his chest he was holding her by the boobs cupping them his thrusts became so widely, Azaya's eyes widen and moaned "Oh GOD! SEM! YESSS!"

"AHHH! AZAYA!" he moaned, moving her head to the side she looked up to him, she looked back and right away they started twirling their tongues together "Mhmmmm!" they moaned.

An hour later, the room was filled with skin slapping against skin and moans form both Sem and Azaya echoed through the room. Semyaza had Azaya back into the 'Cat' position. He holding her right leg up holding it in place and leaning on his right elbow over her head holding her left hand. Her back was arched up slightly moaning. They were both sweating, they were yet again in a state of pleasure loving every moment of it. Her boobs bounced up and down from the thrusting. The thrusts where hard and fast.

She opened her eyes and looking at him, his eyes where closed, his hair was hanging down from hovering over her. He was moaning softly and sweating, her right hand she reached up cupping his face again making him open his eyes looking at her. Azaya moved with a breath as he thrust more and more into "Semyaza…. I love you…" his eyes widen but didn't stop thrusting into her, her thump rubbed his scar again, his heart thumped with pleasure and joy "I.. Love you too.. Azaya" leaning down kissing her passionately. She moaned as Azaya's thrusts began more powerful and lustful, he was getting lose he was about to cum.

Moaning into their kiss, he broke it placing his forehead on hers, she moaned with pleasure "I'm gonna cum…" Semyaza bite his lip and started to go so fast and lustful in and out of her. Thrusting, thrusting, thrusting he loudly moaned out her name "Aazzzzaya!" as his last thrust was gently and lustful holding his hips into hers as he cum's himself into the condom making her moan out his name and cumming all over him "Ahhh Sem….!"

Both panted Semyaza was still pressing his lower half into her more as he felt himself about to cum again he managed to pull out of her to only moan as he was taking off the condom full of cum, cuming all over her stomach on her left side.

They both where shaking from the afterglow from the pleasure that still lingered, he looked into her eyes and she looked back a spark light with in him. He leaned down and kissed her making her giggle and kissed her back. Leaning up he looked at her tummy "let me get a towel to wash you off" Azaya smiled sweetly "thank you"

He got up and walked off, Azaya laid there watching him step away, she heard him open his bathroom door. She smiled 'he's so sweet' she looked down at her tummy so messy, she reached over and her finger touched it and she smiled lifted her finger and put it in her mouth 'sweet…' he came out to only smirk to see Azaya dip her finger in his cum on her tummy and out it in her mouth "my is it good?" her eyes widen and blushed "s-shut up…" he walked over to her with a wet wash clothed and cleaned her up. Azaya smiled sweetly at him "How sweet of you" he just smiled "Well I did make a mess of your tummy" then he noticed the blood spots on the bed. He blinked 'was it form taking her virginity…?' "You alright though?" Azaya smiled "yeah, slight sore but I'll be okay… it was our first time together… losing our virginities…" she blushed.

Semyaza chuckled and laid down next to her, Azaya smiled and cuddled on his side "so best birthday present?" "It ranks up there." He says with a smile. "But I loved it." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you." Azaya giggled snuggling into him more.

Jess laid on the medical bed at Zach's, Rick and Chida where sitting next to her on her left side. Zach had put the ultrasound ring on her slight round tummy and active. The ring rotated and they look at the image of the twins. Jess smiled "the twins…" Rick and Chida chuckled "Which one is which dad?" they both asked.

"Baby A is Rick's and Baby B is Chida's" Zach says with a smile "I was shocked on finding out you three are in a three way relationship" Jess flushed "I was shocked when they told me they had agree to share me" Rick and Chida chuckled.

"Well, Jess you are 14 half weeks pregnant. The babies are growing good" Jess smiled "can you tell the genders?" Zach hummed "I can see if I can get a good" he said and rolled the ring around a getting a better look. Humming he stopped it on baby A "It seems Rick's baby is a boy" Rick smiled brightly "a boy…." Jess smiled. Zach moved it more around baby B. Stopping it he smiled "Chida's baby is boy also" Chida's eyes widen "Both are boys…?" Zach nodded "it looks like they are, lets see around your forth month" Jess smiled "sounds good, now pictures" Rick and Chida smiled "Yeah pictures" Zach chuckled "alright, how many?" "10" Jess says, Zach nodded.

"so are we gonna do a reveal party?" they asked Jess. Jess looked at them "we gotta make sure they are both boys" they pouted "can you do a spell or ask rex?" Zach sighs "Rex would properly be able to tell better" Jess smiled "Rex" Rex appeared "How can I help you Queen Jess?" Jess smiled "Just had an ultrasound, I'm 14 half weeks pregnant… Zach check and said that I might be having boys can you scan them to see if they are boys?" "yes I can, scanning" he started to scan Jess's stomach. They sat their waiting. When Rex was finished scanning "Scan complete, Congrats Queen Jess. You are have twin boys" Jess smiled "thank you Rex" Rex disappeared. Rick and Chida grinned "boys..!" Zach chuckled at them. Jess rubbed her tummy "alright I'm hungry, lets plaint he reveal party" they smiled and helped her up "Sounds good to me" they said and walked her out of the room.

Later, that night, There was a knock on Oichi's door. Oichi opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. The door opened wider and Rinko walked in. "Lady Oichi?" Oichi sat up. "Rinko? Is there something wrong?" Rinko walked up to her. "Forgive me for waking you but, someone wishes to speak to you and I am afraid they will not leave until they do." Oichi sighs and gets up. She was going on 10 weeks and a bump was already forming on her stomach. Grabbing her house coat she followed Rinko to her office. Entering, she saw a young girl with long blonde hair, purple, eyes and peachy skin. She was teary eyed from crying. She looked up at Oichi. "L-Lady Oichi. Forgive me for coming at such hour but I needed to speak to you." "Its you trouble at all." Oichi says sitting in front of her. "What can I do for you?" "My name is Angela; my older sister was Sylvia." Oichi's eyes widen slightly. "Sylvia? The young witch that was working with Saki."

Angela nodded. "Yes, I wanted to know if you found her body yet…I have nothing to bury but her…" Angela closed her eyes. "No, I'm sorry, we are still looking for her body. I apologize for all the pain your going through right now, but…" "Apologize? I don't want your empty apology! I want my sister's body!" Angela snapped. Rinko glared at her slightly. "Watch how you speak to her. Do not act as if she did not lose someone as well…" Angela bit her lip. "My sister died because of your stupid husband! Had he not ask her to do such dangerous task then she would still be alive!" Oichi sighs.

It was a simple sigh but it made Angela's blood turn cold. "I know that you are hurting inside Angela… but please be mindful of who you are speaking to… I'm sorry your sister died but she was the one who agreed to follow my husband. He would have never brought her on this task if he knew she couldn't handle it. I will do everything I can to get your sister back, however, do not disrespect my late husband… am I clear?" Angela stood up and a spark went up her arms. "How dare you! How can you call yourself a queen when you can't keep my sister, let alone your husband safe! You are a disgrace to your people and your half-breaded family!"

Rinko's tails grabbed Angela and held her up. "I warned you of your mouth." He held his fan out and a black flame appeared over it. "Angela was a powerful witch, thanks to her we learned important information and it's thanks to her sacrifice that we were able to rescue so many children! Instead of being a disrespectful brat and blaming Lady Oichi, maybe you should honor the memory of your sister!" Oichi sighs feeling sick. "Let's her go Rinko and please escort her out. Once you calm down please come visit me again so we can speak more about your sister. I fear your emotions are running to high at the moment." Angela struggled in Rinko's tail grip. She had tears in her eyes. "This is all your fault you stupid bitch! I will make you regret everything you have done! My sister is dead because of you! It's your fault!" She yelled as Rinko dragged her out. Oichi looks down. 'My fault… maybe she's right…'

In Romania, Selena stood on a large hill looking down at a Bran castle. She was wearing a deep red tank top, black studded leather jacket that was zipped up slightly, black leather skinny heels and Black heeled ankle boots.

Sighing "Really letting your castle be a tourist attraction…" the last tour ended and Selena used her vampiric speed and was inside the castle. Walking through the castle her heels echoed through the empty halls and she reached dungeon area walking through it she stopped at a empty wall feeling a pull towards it. Turning to her she could feel a magical magnetic field on it, she chuckled she placed her hand on it has a red vampiric symbol appeared and the wall made a notice and it opened to the side. Selena chuckled "Making me only to open it and appear when I'm near" she stepped inside to see a intact room that had a sarcophagi in the middle of it. Walking over to it gripping it she pushed it open, looked in it she smiled to see a handsome man that had black hair and pale skin. Knelling down she opened his mouth with a finger nail she poke her finger and placed her blood drop on his mouth. She saw the color come back to his skin, his eyes widen snapped open to show red iris's. He gasped and sat up, Selena chuckled "Have a nice nap my love" His eyes widen and turned to see Selena "Selena… your free…" Selena chuckled "Yes.. I'm my beloved Dracula"

At a mountain temple in China, chaos was spreading. The buildings were burning, and toppling down, people tried to run as bodies of monks were scattered all over the place. In front of the opening temple, Xavier grabbed a man by his head and bit into his neck sucking out all his blood. When he was done, he tossed the man to the side and chuckled as he licked his lips. "Monks are my favorite types of sheep to slaughter." He walked inside the temple.

Since he dragged everyone out and killed them beforehand the temple and its contents were unprotected. Walking in deeper and avoiding simple traps he walked up a small set of stairs were a box was located at. Using his foot, he kicked off the lip and looked down. Inside was a golden scroll seal. "I guess this is it…I swear, for such an important piece of information you would think they would have hidden it else where other then were mere humans." He opened his jacket and put the scroll inside. Suddenly a spear pierced his shoulder. He looks at it and turns around to see men pouring in. "More…" He smirked as he pulled the spear out of his shoulder. They gasp seeing it healed so quickly. "Well I guess I can spare some time for you dogs. Once I'm though I'll make sure to burn this temple down." He says laughing.

On July 2nd, Mikey was downstairs working on the body for Dorian when he felt shaking. He felt the increase of demonic power rise. He rushed upstairs to see Alcaeus's body twitching. He frowned. "He's waking up…Michi…" Michi appeared beside him. "Go inform Valeriea that he is waking up…" Michi frowned and nodded disappearing.

Valeriea was in her study looking at the scroll Xavier had brought back. "Interesting…I had thought the peach garden was a myth." She chuckled. "If he is buried there then immortality will just be out of my own reach. Now how to unseal him will be a little tricky." Michi appeared in her room and knelled. "Lady Valeriea…excuse me but you are needed in the lab. Alcaeus is waking." Valeriea put the scroll down. "Wonderful. I have been waiting for this day." She sealed the scroll and hid it with her magic.

In the lab, Mikey was watching as Alcaeus struggled to open his eyes. Soon Michi appeared beside him. "She's coming…vile witch…" Mikey frowns and sighs at her. Valeriea, Xavier and Orochi arrived, walking down the stairs. Valeriea walked over to Alcaeus and placed a hand on his head. "Easy yourself dear. Calm down." Alcaeus stopped moving. "Now, open your eyes." Alcaeus started to open. He blinked as he tried to adjust to the settlings around him. He looked at Valeriea. "…Mother…" Valeriea chuckled and step back as he sat up. He rubbed his head. "W-Where am I…" He looked down at his body and frowned at the wires he was hooked up to. He pulled them out.

"You are home. After your last task, Lucifer melted your insides to where you couldn't heal them any longer. You have been asleep for 13 years…" "I…remember…" He frowns. "If my insides were destroyed then how…" "I had Mikey and Michi collect test subjects that matched you and thanks to Orochi's blood your systems were able to repair themselves." Alcaeus looked down at his hands. He could feel the powerful essences of Orochi flowing though him. Not only that but he felt multiple of creatures.

"How do you feel dear?" Valeriea asked. "Powerful…" He says gripping his fist. "I want my rematch. I want the heads of my dear stepsiblings. I want to rip that bitch Lilith apart!" His darkness started pour out. Mikey and Xavier took a step back. The air was getting hard to breath. Alcaeus stood up. "I WANT TO KILL THEM ALL!" He yelled as he laughed. His yelled sent a mini shock wave that pushed them back and destroyed some of Mikey's equipment. Just then everything started to slow down around Alcaeus. He blinks as many portals started to open back and forth. "What is…" He frowned turning around as a portal opened right in front of him. His eyes widen to see Marie. She was snuggled up to Ty as he read a book. His eyes turned bloodshot. "You!" He reached out to grab her but was bounced off. "What the…" The portal closed and another opened to a garden that was centered around a peach tree. "Huh…"

Everything then started to crack and break. "What the hell is this!?" He heard a snap. He blinked multiple times to see he was back in the lab with everyone looking at him. Valeriea walked up to him. "It looks like you cannot control it. It is to be expected…" Alcaeus looked around. "What was that!? What is going on!?" Valeriea reached up and grabbed his face. "Calm yourself…" Alcaeus listen to her. "You have Lorelei's magic within you now. Her ability to open, create, and disorder, dimensions." Alcaeus frowned. "Wha…" "With your fathers blood no longer in your veins, you can free max out all of your abilities. New and old…times has changed since you been sleep and I am afraid that you cannot not reach Marie at the moment. However, if you still wish to test your abilities out Ross still remains in Ravenswood and he has his own little family. You may go play with them for a while."

Alcaeus growled. "Ross….I'll carve his heart out and eat in front of his family…" Orochi sighs. He only gave Alcaeus his blood and power because he was bored. "I hope you prove to be entertaining boy." Alcaeus glared at him. "Do you wish to die!?" Orochi chuckled. "Do not be foolish. So long as my blood runs through you, you cannot harm me." Alcaeus rushed out him with his claws out. He tried to claw Orochi's eyes out but his body stopped. "Fool…I told you…since you have my blood in you, you cannot attack me. In more so your like my son, in a twisted sort of way." He then smirked. "You cannot hurt me but…" He takes his fist and hits Alcaeus hard in the stomach. His eyes widen as he coughed out blood. More then normal. He could feel his bones breaking in his body. The punch threw him up to the ceiling and back down to the ground. He twitched as he held his stomach. Orochi chuckled. "I can hurt you pretty badly." Alcaeus glared at him but then gasps slightly as his body quickly healed.

Valeriea sighs. "Enough boys. Alcaeus. Since you have just awoken. You may go play around a little. Test your powers out. If it gets to bad you will be brought back understand?" Alcaeus stood up and nodded. "I'd like to change…" Valeriea nodded. Alcaeus turned to Orochi with a blank stare and walked by him. Xavier shivered slightly. "Such bloodlust from that boy. I've never seen anything like it. You sure you want him to cut lose?" Valeriea chuckled. "Of course. He needs the exercise." She says walking off. "While he is causing trouble, the attention will be off us for a bit. Come we have work to do back in China." Xavier nodded walking off. Orochi sighs and follows. 'So long as the brat stays away from her, I don't have to worry about killing him any time soon…'

In Ravenswood, Aerith and Azaya where walking to the Comic store to get the new volume of DC Harley and Ivy. Aerith wearing a white purple skull tank top, black skirt with black flats on. Azaya wearing a pink 'by moonlit' sailor moon tank top, black shorts and black sandals.

Aerith smirked "So How was your first time?" Azaya's eyes widen and turned red "it hurt at first but… it was amazing…. We did 2 more times… later that day…" Aerith chuckled "Jayden can't control himself sometimes… he likes me in outfits" she flushed. Azaya flushed more too "Outfits… you think if I wear one… Sem would like it?" Aerith giggled and hooked her arms with her's "Oh I think he would love it, try a kitty look first" Azaya flushed "kitty…. Look.. I like cats…" Aerith smiled. 

Valeriea was outside her manor waiting for Alcaeus to show. Xavier was beside her and sighed. "Do you really think this is a good idea? What if he gets caught? Then all that hard work goes down the drain." "He won't get caught. As blood thirsty as he is, he still has one goal. To kill that mother of his. Ross and Maire are only step stools." "I see…and what happens when he gets to Lilith?" Valeriea was silent as the door opened up. Alcaeus walked out wearing a long sleeve black fitted shirt, black skinny jeans and a black overcoat. He ran his fingers through his hair. "My don't you look handsome." Alcaeus walked to her. "Once you return from your hunt, I have a gift for you. One that will grant you even more powers. I will give you the details later." Alcaeus nodded as a portal opened up. "I'll kill every last one…until I get my hands around her neck…" His eyes darken as he walked through.

In Ravenswood, Aerith and Azaya was about to reach the comic bookstore when a portal opened in front of them, making them stop. They watched as a fairly handsome man with short black hair and dark red eyes. They could feel a dark aura around him pouring out, like he wasn't trying to hide it at all. Azaya and Aerith stopped "Do you feel that…?" Aerith nodded, Azaya nodded "Yeah…" they both turned to see a man not far.

He looked around and turned his head towards them. "I was trying to get to that bastards house but I must have missed it…" He sniffed and looked at Azaya. "You…girl…you smell like a demon more so…like him… are you related to Ross in anyway…" Azaya frowned and they took a step back "I'm his daughter…. And you are?"

Alcaeus eyes widen and then narrowed at them. "Your father…your…father….father…father…" He grabbed his head. "You…I'll kill you and ship your lifeless corpse to him." He started to laugh as his demonic aura poured out more. "I'll tear your heart…" He closed his eyes and opened them back up wide. They girls saw his eyes flash red and suddenly the area around them started to become fussy and disorient along with Alcaeus eyes. They looked around to see that the people and building around them disappeared. When everything became still they saw that they were still in Ravenswood but more like a mirror version of it."

Alcaeus laughed. "I don't know what is happening but now, I can freely kill you without anyone interfering!" He rushed toward Azaya. Azaya's and Aerith eyes widen and moved apart. Azaya growled and blocked his fist attacked and started to attack him back. 

Alcaeus laughed. "I don't know what is happening but now, I can freely kill you without anyone interfering!" He rushed toward Azaya. Azaya's and Aerith eyes widen and moved apart. Azaya growled and blocked his fist attacked and started to attack him back.

Alcaeus grabbed her wrist and spins her, throwing her into the nearest building right by Aerith. He chuckles as he ignored Aerith and ran through the building he threw Azaya into. "I hope you put up more of a fight then your father! I'll consider this a warm up match before I kill him!"

Azaya groaned but moved out of the way and blue fire appeared in her fist and her fist connects to his face and sent back hitting the ground hard. Aerith rushed at him with magic lights and starts throwing punches at him.

She heard him chuckle. "You're going to have to do better than that." He kicked her in the stomach sending her back away from him. He brushed himself off. "I'm only after that demon filth. Say out of my way before I kill you." He says with a blank look.

Aerith being kicked in the stomach away, Azaya's eyes widen she bites her lip "Alright I had enough of you!" she shouted has black markings started to appear and Alcaeus eyes widen has he felt a demonic gene waking in Azaya. Blue flames started to appear around her with her flames she flew at him shooting her blue fire at him. He dodge them pretty easily. "You must not have must use of your powers…to bad." He grabbed her wrist and held them tightly. Her eyes widen as his fangs grew. Not only that but his mouth started to open wider and wider. "I'll devour you whole!" He yelled.

Azaya moving away she closed her eyes as her blue aura rose up and shattered glass from a near building and her black angel wings appeared and she floated up and started to flip them fast has the shattered glass rushed at him cutting his skin. Alcaeus looked at his skin and blinks at it. "Does she think this is suppose to scare me…?"

Then, with her speed she appeared next to him making his eyes widen and she kicked him with such force and speed he went flying into a building making a creator. Alcaeus was still for a moment, not moving at all and his aura started to drop. Azaya frowned, Aerith groaned looked up to feel it "Azaya! Run!"

Just as she turned to Aerith, He eyes widen to see a shadow over her. She turned around only to be grabbed by her face and slammed into the ground. Alcaeus cracked his neck. "I just recently woken up so its been awhile. I gotta say girl. You got some unique powers but…" A dark smile came his lips. "In the end you all will fall." He grabbed her wing. "Now, say good bye to those troublesome wings of yours! Let me here you scream!" He rips her left wing off with a sadistic grin on his face, laughing. Azaya's eyes widen and screamed.

Aerith's eyes widen to see Azaya's left wing get torn off, Azaya screamed in pain has blood pour out of her back form her wing being ripped off. Alcaeus laughed. "Yes! Its been far to long!"

Aerith stared in horror when her heart thumped moving on her knee something in unlocked, she held her head screaming. This made Alcaeus turn to her has he saw an angelic circle appeared under her has she screamed, his eyes widen 'angelic aura?!' He frowns at this as he tossed Azaya to the side.

Aerith felt a slight pressure in her head and gasped from this, Her eyes went fade she could see figures, words, spells, knowledge memories that was appearing in her head.

Alcaeus had his arms crossed waiting. He then felt something divine was appear, she eyes closed. Her arms floated to the sides, her head snapped up like she was looking at the sky and her red hair started to float from the magic aura around her, her mouth slightly gasped open. Has the area around them changed like they where in a galaxy has so many galaxy like large orbs floated around.

"Open thy Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy brilliance

With such shine.

Oh the great vas cosmos...

The great ruler of universe...

Grant me the power to command the stars...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 1000 Stars of the heavens..." her eyes snapped opened has her iris's had magical circles on them "Purify!" She casted. Has the orbs moved in on her them burst out and hit Alcaeus dead on.

Her attack and power were so strong that it caused the area around them to crack and shake. Suddenly a dark and red light surrounded them and shattered the spell that had cast them into the mirror world. Now back in reality people's eyes widen as they saw Azaya and Aerith. Alcaeus was nowhere to be seen. Aerith's eyes closed and collapsed and Azaya was unconscious from losing to much blood.

A few people ran to help them while calling for help up they stopped in place. The others looked confused until they watched in shock in horror of the people getting sliced up and falling to the ground. Alcaeus jumped down behind Aerith. He was missing an arm but it was already growing back along with a hole in his chest. He looked down at her and smirked. "Nice try girly..." He walked by her and walked to Azaya. "Now, to keep my promise. I'll eat your heart out and deliver you to…" Before he could say more a spear piece through his neck, shoulder and knees. He dropped down and growled out to see Semyaza glaring deadly at him.

"Get away from her!" He held up his hands as his mini spears circled around him. He launched them at Alcaeus who jumped away. People ran off in fear of the fight that was going on. Semyaza drops down to Azaya and frowned at her condition. He put a healing barrier over her for now. "Hold on okay! I'll make you better. I'll protect you!" Azaya eyes weakly open "Sem…?"

Turning back to Alcaeus who was on the roof of a building he growled. "I'll kill you for touching her!" He spreads two wings. He then screams out in a fit of rage as two more appeared and then another two. Alcaeus eyes widen at this. "Six wings…you…" He started to laugh. "I know who's son you are…and just like him I'll rip your wings off to!" Semyaza launched into the air and tackles Alcaeus. Opening his mouth he bits down on Alcaeus shoulder making him grunt. "You brat!"

Semyaza was grabbed by his hair and thrown down. Hi wings stopped him from hitting the ground. Alcaeus eyes turned bloodshot as he let more of his dark aura our out. "I'll kill you all!" Hey yelled as red and black marks appeared over his body. His shirt ripped into pieces as spikes started to appear on his body and a spiked tail grew out of him giving him a beastly appearance of a scorpion. He crackled his neck. "Come little angel! I'll tear you to piece but first, I'll make you watch as I devour that girl you saved!" Semyaza eyes widen as his anger grew and grew. All of wings turned black and then two more sets grew out giving him 8 wings in total. His demon aura grew more and his wings started to bend and stretch making them look more demotic. "I…I…I'll KILL YOU!" Semyaza yelled as he flew at high speed taking Alcaeus up into the sky away from the town.

Seconds after that happened, A portal opened up and Ross rushed out looking around. "Dammit! Where the hell is he!" He looked down and his eyes widen to see Azaya. "Azaya!" He tries to reach for her but the healing barrier around her, rejected him. Ross bit his lip. A light appeared and Paxton appeared out of breath. "S-Semyaza…his demon side is…" His eyes also widen seeing Azaya and he looked to see Aerith as well. "What the hell!? Ross what is going on." "That's what I would like to know! All I know is that when portals don't work Alcaeus is near and then I felt the bastards power!" Paxton frowned putting Aerith in a healing bubble. "Where is Semyaza…I feel him but…" The heard a loud clap that sounded like thunder. Looking up they saw fast lights clashing with each other. Paxton could see it was Semyaza. He was getting pushed back by Alcaeus.

"Semyaza!" He yelled out. He flew up towards him. Semyaza turned his head but that was all it took. Alcaeus grabbed Semyaza and more spike tails came out of him. They held onto Semyaza wings, wrist and legs. "Hold it angel!" Paxton stops. "Let him go now!" Semyaza struggled trying to get out. Alcaeus chuckled. "I couldn't do it last time but now, since he is all grown up I can kill him now!" Paxton grits his teeth as his anger flares up. He glares at Alcaeus. "Is Ross down there? If you let me kill Ross, then I'll let your boy go…deal?" Paxton clenches his fist. "Ross for you own son pick!" Semyaza growls out. "No! Don't let him hurt Uncle Ross! Don't you dare let him do what he wants!" Paxton bit his lip. "F-Fine…" Semyaza eyes widen. "Do what you want just…don't hurt my son…" Paxton says.

Alcaeus chuckled and loses his grip on Semyaza. Paxton floats over to Semyaza until a spike tail pierces through Semyaza's heart. Semyaza and Paxton's eyes widen as the tail pulled out taking his heart. "Oops…you should have never trusted me." Alcaeus says chuckling as he dropped Semyaza's body. Paxton flew down to catch him.

Down on the ground all Ross could do was watch the healing bubble around but Azaya and Aerith. That was until he heard someone land on the roof of the building. He looked up to see Alcaeus looking down at him with a blank look. "Hello Ross…" Ross frowned and looked at the heart in his hands. "You…what did you do!?" Alcaeus held up his hand. "I killed your nephew…and now your next…" Ross eyes widen. "You…You dare touched my daughter and my God daughter and now…you…how dare you!" Ross's hair flickered back and forth to orange. The ground around him started to shake as flames rose around him. "I will burn you to death and once your soul is in hell I'll be the one to personally torture your rotten soul!" Alcaeus smirked. "Then come at me."

Right as Ross created a fall ball in his hands. A portal opened and Lucifer stepped out. Alcaeus eyes widen as he looked Lucifer dead in the eye. "So…you didn't have enough from last time." Lucifer snapped his fingers and Alcaeus body was instantly covered in fire. He screams out and flies into the air. "Don't think you can escape me boy…you have crossed a line you shouldn't have and you will pay for ever returning." Just as Lucifer was about to set his body on fire again. Alcaeus opened a portal. "Next time Lucifer! I'll kill you! I'll take your heart just like I took your dear Nephews!" He laughed as he disappeared into the portal. Lucifer snitched his teeth. "Damn that boy…"

Lucifer groaned as Michael dropped down with Jess in his arms. Jess blinked looking around and her eyes widen at Aerith and Azaya "Aerith! Azaya!" She then heard wings flapping and saw Paxton holding Semyaza close to him. Tears were running down his face.

Her eyes widen at Semyaza "Sem!" she rushed over, Michael frowned "try not to run your pregnant…!" Jess bites her lip and felt anger she turned to Lucifer, Paxton and Ross "What happen?" she asked slowly. "Calm your anger down…it will do you no good here…" Lucifer says to her. He dispels the healing barrier over Aerith. "Aerith hasn't received much injuries but she let out some despicable angel power." Lucifer says. Jess blinked "Angelic power….?" Michael bites his lip looking down at Aerith 'Alexandria's power was passed down…?'

He then dispels the healing barrier around Azaya. "Ross, heal her. It would be faster and right now Semyaza's powers won't be able to help her." Lucifer says walking to Paxton. Paxton dropped to his knees. "He took my son…from me…Alcaeus. That bastard. He'll pay for this." He grits his teeth as his demon horns appeared on his head. "Calm down and tell us what happen…" Lucifer says. Jess knelled down "Paxton…"

Ross bit his lip as he grabbed Azaya, placing her into a fire healing barrier. "Pax…" "He made me choose…between you and Semyaza…" Ross frowned. "Pax…tell me you didn't…" "I didn't! I picked my son!" Paxton yelled out. "And still…still…he…" Paxton held Semyaza's body close to him. Lucifer drops to a knee. "Let me take a look at him." Paxton holds Semyaza tightly. "Paxton. I may be able to help but I have to see his body closely." Paxton dropped Semyaza's body lower. Lucifer frowns looking at the hole in Semyaza's chest. "So he indeed took his heart…an instant kill." Ross frowned looking down. "Pax. I'm so sorry…I…" "I don't need your apologizes…I want my son back…how am I going to tell Sonya!" Paxton yelled angrily at Ross. Ross closes his eyes. "I know…I know Pax…" Jess sniffs then her lacrima crystal glowed making them look at her, Jess blinked then looked at Lucifer 'you have more than one of his hearts' she mentally said to him. "I would appreciate it if you mind your business." Lucifer says out loud to her.

Hearing groaning, they looked to see Aerith getting up, Jess smiled "Aerith you alright? She stood up but then stopped has angelic purplish aura appeared around her. Michael's eyes widen has Aerith's eyes slowly opened her eyes looked at Michael with hate.

Jess blinked "Aerith….?" Michael could feel it he knew it wasn't Aerith right know. "Father…." Michael gulped "Alexandria…" with a quick movement and her fist connected to his face sending him flying with such force and power he hit the groaned destroying the street. Jess gasped at this "Aerith!"

Lucifer got up. "Paxton come along." Paxton looked at him. "Do not worry, I won't my nephew die so easily." He opened a portal to Xacron. "Dad what are you…" Ross asked still healing Azaya. "Focus on healing your daughter. I got more serious things to do then to watch Michael get what he asked for." Paxton got up and walked through the portal with Semyaza. "Much luck to you, idiot angel." Lucifer says to Michael as he walked through the portal and shutting it.

Jess frowned "Aerith…!" she didn't listen and walked passed her "I will pay for what you did to me!" Michael got up groaning "Alex… I know what I did to you was wrong… but I have changed…." She didn't listen "you killed me! And my lover!" she put her hands up has the dark clouds started to form with lightning. Michael gasped "Alex! Stop!" "No you will DIE!" Ross frowned at this. Her hand was gonna move but Jess grabbed it "Enough!" she shouted with her magic. Aerith's eyes widen and looked at Jess "Mother…" Jess frowned "know is not to time for you two to punish Michael, Alexandria your father is my familiar… you hurt him, you hurt me… enough…" Aerith blinked and frowned putting her hand down has the dark clouds disappeared. Aerith turned away and frowned at Azaya "Azaya!" she rushed over knelling down.

Ross sighs with relief "Jess…" Jess turned to him and Azaya "Let's take her Julian in Xacron alright?"

In Xacron, Sonya ran with Skylar in her arms to the hospital. Marcelles was behind her as they ran reached the front door. Running in she saw Raphael and Charlotte there already waiting. "Sem…Semyaza! Where is he!?" She says in tears. "Lord Lucifer and Paxton have him in the back right now. Charlotte says. Marcelles frowned. "What happened!?" "We don't know the details just yet, but we should head to the waiting room." Raphael says leading her away. Sonya started to tear up. "Please tell me what happened…What happened to my son!?" Marcellus frowned and looked at Charlotte. "I will tell you what I know in the waiting room okay?" He pouted but nodded and followed them to the private wing in the back.

At Oichi's house, Julian was packing his equipment and rushed out the door. He almost ran into Oichi, but Terrance moved her out the way. "Lady Oichi!? My apologizes. I didn't know you were coming." Oichi frowned. "It's okay. Has something happen?" "Yes, I'm on my way back to the hospital. It seems Semyaza…" He didn't finish. Oichi frowned. "What happened to Semyaza? Tell me." "I don't know the details, but his heart has been ripped from his body." Oichi's eyes widen. "What!?" "Lord Lucifer has requested my aid, so I was rushing over there." Oichi nodded. "Please go, quickly." Julian ran off. Oichi put her hands together. "Semyaza…" Terrance picked her up making her blush. "T-Terrance what are you doing!?" "You want to see Semyaza, so I'll take you there. No need to push yourself." He rushed off behind Julian.

`A portal opened in the waiting room make them turn has Ross walked out with Azaya in his arms, her wound has not healed like he hoped it would and was still bleeding. Jess walked behind with Aerith crying. Charlotte frowned as she rubbed Sonya's back. Marcellus was sitting in the chair with his legs crossed.

Jess sat down with Aerith who was trying to calm down has Ross rushed Azaya in the back shouting for nurses. He was stopped by Raphael, who guided the nurses to take Azaya he then sent him back to the waiting room. He sighs. "Raphael has her…but I need to go let Kaci know so I'll be back." He says opening a portal and walking through it. When he left, they saw Julian rush to the back. Behind him Terrance ran by and stopped by the waiting room. He put Oichi down. She looked around and saw Jess and the others. "I take it Semyaza isn't the only one injured." Jess frowned "Azaya and Aerith where both attacked but Azaya got her wing ripped off…"

Oichi sat down beside Sonya who was crying. Skylar was looking wide eyed at her mother. "Oichi do you mind taking her?" Oichi nods. "Yeah…but I don't think she likes me that much either." She took Skylar from Sonya. Skylar frowned at Oichi but didn't fussy as much as she use to. Oichi sighs. "Looks like she will be okay." Aerith was shaking ' I want Jay….'

In the back, Paxton watched as a few demon nurses hooked Semyaza up to machines. Julian rushed in. "Sorry for being late. Is Lord Lucifer back yet?" Paxton shook his head. "No…" Julian put his things down and washed his hands. As he got ready, a portal appeared and Lucifer walked out with a container. Paxton could hear beating in it. "Is that?" Lucifer nodded. "Remember why I asked for Semyaza to spend a month in hell with me?" Paxton nodded. "That's because I discovered that he had more then one heart." Paxton's eyes widen. "What?"

Lucifer gave the container to the nurses. "He was born with four hearts. It's a rare occasion for some demons. I didn't know this until he was about 2 or 3…" "How is that possible?" "It's a long story Pax. I removed three of Semyaza's heart's and locked them in my domain in case something like this happened. So long as his other hearts are beating then he will stay alive. Right now, he is wavering between the borders of life and death." Paxton frowned as Julian got ready to operate. He pulled out a syringe and stuck it in Semyaza. "What was that?" Paxton asked. Julian looked at him. "It's a potion that stops the healing process. We can't operate if he starts healing quickly. It slows the process down to a human and wears off within the month." Paxton sighs and nods as they started.

In the other operating room, Raphael had the nurses covering Azaya in his healing ointment and was healing her. He sighs. "The same thing happened to Paxton years ago. I prepared this for him or Semyaza in case that demon came back, but I never thought I would use it on you… it's a shame that you had to go through this as well. Don't worry though. I'll make it all better. Semyaza would get mad at me if I didn't try my best to heal you." He says chuckling.

In the waiting room, Terrance was leaning on the doorway watching everyone walk by. Sonya was rubbing her arms and Skylar was asleep. "Semyaza…I hope he is okay…" Oichi smiled. "Julian is in there. He will take care of him and it seems Raphael is taking care of Azaya. I'm sure everything will be okay." Jess frowned "I hope they will be alright" Aerith sat their silent tearing. 

A portal opened, Kaci rushed out, Ross behind him with Hannibal in his arms "where Azaya?!" Jess stood up "Kaci calm down, she's in the back… Azaya is getting healed" Kaci bites his lip, Hannibal started to fuss in Ross's arms. He bounced him gently.

Delica walked in worried "please tell me their alright?" Adrian walked in behind with her strolling Iris in. "there in back Delica…" Jess says softly. Aerith sniffed 'Jay…. I need you…'

An hour went by and Raphael walked in. "Okay, Good news everyone. Azaya has been fully healed and is resting. The nurses are cleaning her up but I'm afraid I do not know when she will wake up. Wings are very sensitive as most of us know. The pain of getting one torn off can not only cause physical damage but also mentally. In a few moments you can make your up to room 603." Kaci sniffed "Thank you uncle…" Delica sighs in relief "Thank you brother for healing her"

Sonya looked at him. "What about Semyaza!? Is he okay?" He sighs. "Sonya dear…I'm sorry to say but…while trying to protect Azaya and Aerith he took on Alcaeus by himself…and as a result his heart was taken from him." Sonya covered her mouth as more tears ran down. "Is he…" "No, no…my brother is doing what he can to save his life right now so don't worry okay. I will keep you update on his condition as much as I can okay?" Sonya cried as Charlotte held her. Ross sighs out. 'I'm glad they both are okay…' Kaci leaned on his shoulder "Azaya… Semyaza…"

Rick and Chida rushed in, Aerith looked up with dry tears "Daddy" Rick's eyes widen and rushed to her "Sweetie you alright?" Aerith nodded "Azaya was hurt… Semyaza.. got…" she teared again. Rick frowned and looked at Jess, Jess frowned and felt sick to her stomach, her hand came up to her mouth and rushed to the bathroom. Rick blinked "Shouldn't… her morning sickness be gone already?" "Yeah.. she's 3 half months…" "It can work differently for every woman. Plus, twins can be double the trouble when it comes to morning sickness." Oichi says. She looked at Ross. "You should go ahead and check on Azaya."

Raphael walked to them and handed Kaci some of his healing cream. "This is a special cream that I made myself. Make sure you rub it on Azaya's back. While she is here the nurses will do it but once she gets home, make sure she places it on every 9 hours until she no longer feels pain from her back." Kaci nodded "Thank you" he stood up "Ross lets go see Azaya" Jess stood up "We will go with you" Aerith stood up with her father and uncle, Kaci smiled and nodded has they went back. Ross bouncing Hannibal followed.

Reaching room 603, they opened the door to see a large room with wooden floors and cream walls. It was separated. One half had a couch near the door, a small bed next to the window a small tv on the wall and the other half was were the patient bed, where Azaya was laying. There was a large couch next to her bed and a tall table and chair next to the bathroom. A nurse was there writing something things down on a chart. Noticing Kaci and the others she smiles and bows and then takes her leave from the room. Kaci rushed over and sat down next to Azaya holding her hand "Azaya…" Jess and Aerith walked over sitting down "Azaya" Aerith sniffed. Rick and Chida sat down on the couch taking out their phones texting everyone. Hannibal was fussing in Ross's arms.

Another hour passed, Sonya was pacing in the waiting room. Marcellus was laying on Charlotte's lap as she rubbed his head. "Where is mom?" He asked. "Well...your baby brother will be born very soon. She has to stay home." Marcellus frowned and sighs. "Does she know about Semyaza?" "She does…she is very well informed on what goes on up here."

In the operation room, the heart monitor finally started beating. Paxton sighs in relief as the color returned to his face. Lucifer also sighs out. "Looks like everything will be fine. Julian if you will?" Julian nodded and handed him a vile. "What's that?" "I'm going to make another heart for Semyaza. His body can hold up to four so its good to have some on the side or even cloned." Paxton frowned. "Is that why you are so fascinated with him?" "Very, as I said, it's rare for demons these days to have more then one. I just want to make sure it doesn't affect his mental and physical growth. You saw him in his full demon form, didn't you?" Paxton frowned and nodded. "He is growing stronger every day. Each day I learn something new so yes, I am very fascinated with your son but don't worry, I won't take my testing to far. He is still my nephew after all."

Paxton sighs. "If you are speaking like that make sure you check Skylar to…" Lucifer chuckled. "I will. Now my work is done. I guess I'll go see how my brother fared with Azaya and then I'll head back home. Since Alcaeus is back and rooming around I guess I'll get back to work to hunting him down." He groans out opening a portal. "I'll be back to see how he is doing." He says leaving. Paxton looked at Semyaza. Julian looked at him. "You should go tell your wife that everything is okay. I'm sure she is worried sick." Paxton nodded and left.

Walking into the waiting room, Sonya jumped up and rushed to him, clinging to his shirt. "Semyaza! How is he!" She asked. Paxton hugged her. "He is okay. He pulled through." Sonya hugged him back tightly. Marcellus sat up. "Yes! When can we see him!?" "In a bit, Julian is going to stich him back up and get him cleaned. "His heart will have to adjust to his body so he may be out for a while." Oichi sighs out. "Thanks goodness…both Azaya and Semyaza are okay…"

Aerith had fell asleep leaning on Rick, he chuckled "crying until she passed out" Jayden rushed in the room. Jess smiled "Jayden thank you for coming" Jayden nodded and walked over to Aerith. Rick chuckled "She's all yours" Jayden smiled and reached down picking her up making her hummed slightly "Jay…" Jayden chuckled and walked out of the room with her.

Ross sitting on the chair next to Kaci and Azaya. Hannibal was leaning on Ross's shoulder then lifted his head up to see Lucifer walk in. Hannibal smiled brightly and giggled "AHHHHH!" Lucifer chuckled and walked over to Azaya.

Rex appeared "Sorry to interrupt… but while I was scanning Princess Azaya, I discovered something that was never there. Due to her demonic gene awakening, It uncloaked I was able to detected only moment ago." He brought up the x-ray and Jess gasped "She has two hearts?!" Ross frowns and sighs. "Oh great…she has more than one as well…aren't you supposed to catch stuff like this!?" He says looking at Lucifer. "Shut up. I can't catch what can't be detected. Maybe if you taught her more about her demon side then letting her become a pacifist then maybe I could have saw it sooner." Ross frowned at him.

Jess sighs "please don't start a fight…." Azaya's eyes cracked open slowly, Kaci gasped "Azaya sweetie can you hear me?" Azaya weakling looked around "Where… I'm I….?" "You in the hospital sweetie in Xacron" Azaya frowned "Aerith… where.. is she?" "She's alright hun, she's with Jayden" Jess says, Azaya smiled "thank.. god.." then she noticed Lucifer. She smiled "Grandpa… you're here…" then hissed slightly in pain on her left shoulder "Ow…" "Get some rest. You don't need to force yourself. You've been through an ordeal." Lucifer says. Azaya nodded and looked around and frowned "Where's Sem….? I saw him… before.. I passed out…" "He should be coming out of surgery." Lucifer says.

Azaya eyes widen slightly "He got hurt..?! how bad?!" Kaci frowned "Sweetie calm down, he's alright hunny" Azaya frowned "I wanna see him…" Jess took her hand "Hun you need to get better" Azaya pouted and then looked back at Lucifer "Grandpa… thank you for coming to see me" she smiled "It means a lot… I rarely see you anymore.." Marcellus walked in "How's Azaya?" Azaya smiled 'Uncle.. you came too"

Lucifer turned to him and narrowed his eyes. Marcellus jumped. "Well…it's looks like you fine. Aunt Sonya wanted to know and tell you that Semyaza is okay. Bye!" He says quickly leaving. Lucifer sighs. "I will take my leave now. Unlike someone I have to keep the peace back home. Since that said person 'don't care' about their birthright." Ross turned his head. "Get well soon Azaya." He says heading to the door. "Guess I'll go kidnapped my other son for a few days…" Lucifer says walking out.

Jess sat back on her chair has Rex appeared "Sorry again but Queen Jess you have incoming call from magic council member Victoria" Jess blinked "Oh patch her through" she ahs and everyone watched has a video call came on "Queen Jess, you need to return to the council… Markth's daughter is here. White snake Risa is demanding to speak with you…." Jess sighs and sat up "I see, very well I will be there soon" she hanged up. Kaci frowned "why does she need to speak with you?" Rick and Chida frowned "Jess you don't have too…" they said. Jess shook her head "I have too" she smiled at Azaya "Get well sweetie alright? When you get all better I'll make you a patch of cookies" Azaya smiled "sounds good auntie" Jess chuckled "come on you two" she said walking away, Chida and Rick got up and followed her.

In a forest away from Ravenswood, Alcaeus was sitting in a tree. Thanks to the purple crystal around his neck, his presence was erased so he didn't have to worry about someone following him. He licked his lick his lips from eating Semyaza's heart. He could feel a pulse of more power flowing though him now. "Mmm…mother did say she had a surprise for me…I should get going…" He sighs out and rubbed his chest. 'That damn girl…that attacked did more damaged did I thought…I won't be able to move for a few more moments. Used to much energy fighting that bratty angel.' Hearing something, he looked up to see Michi higher than him. "What do you want mutt." Michi lays down on the branch. "The witch wants you back." "Watch how you speak dog." Michi huffs out. "She has other plans for you so hurry back home. Our next task is in China. Disgusting animal" She disappeared from his sight. Alcaeus growls out. "I'll rip her throat out next time."

Hearing movement he turned and growled "Who's there?!" he heard a gasped has a young girl with long black hair and red eyes peeked out from behind a tree with a basket of glowing red flowers, she had a frighten look on her. She was wearing a dark red long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse and a black velvet hooded cloak on.

He jumped down, forgetting his injures he fell against the tree. She noticed he was hurt, she walked over to him. He growled "stay back or I'll kill you!" she didn't listen and knelled beside him taking one of the flowers and reached in her basket taking out a mixing bowl taking the steam of the flower off. She put the flower in the mixing bowl with other herbs that was her basket. He blinked at her "What are you doing?" she smiled and lifted her hand has water from a water appeared in the air, his eyes widen 'she's a witch…?' the water drop fell in the mixer and she slowly took the mix wand and started to mix it. when she was down, she poured in a serving tea cup and lifted up "Here drink" he frowned at her "Come on" she smiled at him.

He growled and then sighed. Drinking he felt himself healing fast, she smiled and packed herself and stood up walking away. He frowned "Hey witch wait!" she stopped and turned to him "What's your name?" she blinked and smiled "Ebony, farewell" she said and walked away through the woods. He frowned. "Next, time…I'll cut your heart out as thanks." Getting up, with his energy returned enough he opened a portal and left.

Jess wearing a champagne maternity gown and same colored flats with matching color tiara. She walked to a holding waiting room. Walking in the room she seeing Risa with short white hair and grey snake eyes frowning in a barrier around her, Victoria, Sarah and Ciccy where there waiting. Jess walked over "Lady Risa" Risa turned to her and frowned "I hear you have my father… I want him to be set free" Jess frowned "You know I can not do that, your father dug himself a deeper whole and betrayed me yet again and went behind my back in bring Phoenix back" Risa frowned "I know… please… he's the only family I have…"

Jess looked at her with a stern look "Phoenix has betrayed your father and left him to die. She teleported away leaving him to die, she knew of Markth's and Cien's plain let Ebony escape and under my protection know" Risa's eyes widen "Your lying! Lady phoenix loves my father and loves me! She's been like a mother to me!" Jess frowned "I would never lie about this Risa… maybe she did once love your father and love you but she doesn't anymore, she found someone who has greater power and chose that… I don't know who this other greater power is but I will find out."

Jess sighs "Lady Risa… he needs to serve his time then I will set him free" Rise frowned "How long…?" Jess closes his eyes "until I see fit… what he planed with Phoenix in killing someone I deeply care about and the father of my son… So I punished him by destroying his forest and phoenix's original body" Risa looked down "I know… after returning to the forest… I found in ash…"

Jess stepped over more "you have done nothing to me to make you stay right next to your father, will you bow to me and serve me or?" Risa bites her lip and kneels "I will kneel to your will, Queen of witches, Jessica Mikcloud" Sarah, Ciccy and Victoria gasped. Jess chuckled "remove the barrier" they frowned but did it, Jess walked over to her "I don't have a demon for a familiar yet so, Lady of the white snakes, Risa daughter of Markth do you pledge your loyalty to me?" Risa nodded "Yes I will"

Jess lifted her arm "then you shell be my new familiar, take my hands" Risa stood up and took her hands. Jess closed her eyes "Is mise Dia an cheangail, déanaim mo chorp agus m'anam a cheangal le Lacha na mBán Bán, Risa mar m'eolas go dtí an lá nach bhfuil gá leis a thuilleadh" she chanted has Risa gasped feeling the binding familiar bond running through her body and soul. The spell ended, removing their hands from together "It is done" Jess said stepping back "Know I have a task for you, find out where Phoenix is hiding" Rise bowed "has you command my queen"

Oichi was in her courtyard alone. She had her eyes closed as she listen to the nature around her. She heard footsteps walking in front of her. Opening her eyes she saw her brother Mikey. "Brother…" Mikey walked up to her and takes a knee. He grabbed her hand. "Forgive me sister… had I have known what they were planning…" "Would you have stopped them?" Oichi asked. Mikey was silent. "How long do you plan on playing this game Mikey." She pulled her hand away. "That witch cares nothing for you. You are not marked. Why are you still with her. Come back to me. To your family!" Mikey looked up at her. "I cannot…for everything that I have done…how can I atone for my sins?"

Oichi reach down and cupped his face. "First, you will leave that witches side. Second, you will come with me to see Jess and you will tell her all you know of what Valeriea is planning. Third, You will go in front of King Zach and King Seth and tell them everything you have done. Lastly, you will tell me who this clone is and where Dorian and my son is hiding. If you can do all those things then I promise you that you will not be placed in a cell in their lands. Instead you will serve your sentence here in Xacron. Once you have done that you are free to welcome yourself back into my arms. Understand brother?" Mikey grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "I understand…I miss my nieces and nephews…I miss you. I wish to be at your side…Your words that day broke me to my lowest point. The time I got to spend with you and the boys in Ravenswood's I have treasured it deep within my heart." He stood up. "I will leave that witch but…there is something I must do…my last task…but I may die after it…May I…hug you should it be my last moments."

Oichi sighs but nods. He helped her up and pulled her into a hug. "Oichi, I'm sorry for everything…thank you for accepting me even after all I have done. I will make things right. I swear it." Oichi nods as he backed away. He looked down at her stomach and smiled. "I hope that you will let me name one, like I did with Jayden." Oichi smiled. "Once I find the gender, I'll leave the name to you." Mikey kissed her forehead. "Stay safe sister." He backed away and quickly disappeared from her sight. Oichi sat back down. "Rex…" Rex in his full cybernetic form appeared beside her. "Yes My lady…" "I want to set a message to Queen Jess, Lord Lucifer, King Zach, and King Seth along with the following. My grandfather, Lady Deliora, Lady Thalia, and Lord Oberon. Label the note important information on the dark witch Valeriea. Note that this meeting needs to be held in a secluded place so that no one else knows about the information we are speaking off." "Yes, My lady, anything else." "Yes, tell them that I deeply apologize for holding back this information for so long…" Rex nodded and bowed. "I will send them out now." "Thank you." She sat back on her chair and closed her eyes. 'Brother…don't fail me please…'

On the 22nd of July, Oichi's birthday, she was standing in front of Sakamoto's grave. She rubbed her 14-week belly. Her bump was already noticeable in some of her clothes. She looked at Sakamoto and smiled. "This will be the first year that we don't spend my birthday today…a lot of things have been happening so far. Alcaeus is back and he attacked the children. They are fine though. I heard that Nysa had her son a few days ago. Marcellus is there visiting him. He says that he has Lucifer's real eye color. It was shocking and now Lucifer doesn't want him to leave hell…like ever." She chuckled. "…and now my brother…he is leaving that witches side finally but I cant help but to feel something will go wrong with that…" She sighs and placed a rose on his coffin. "I miss you Saki. We all do." She rubbed the coffin and walked away.

Days past and it was the 31st of July, Mikey was downstairs looking at a tank. He glared at it. The body was tan skin with light brown and black hair. Mikey gripped his fist in anger. 'How dare he trick me into doing this…' He heard a chuckled. He turned to see Dorian, in Bernie's body. "My, you did such a wonderful job. This body looks quite amazing. Its almost like looking in the mirror." "You scum…how dare you trick me into doing this." Dorian raised his eyebrow. "Oh please, you should be happy. You were able to recreate your nephew haha. Now I can finally kill Ronnie and then I'll kill Oichi and take my rightful place as King!" Mikey bit his lip and turned away. "I'm done with this…" He says walking out. Dorian smirked and looked at the body. "I can't wait to see the look on your face my dear niece."

Mikey, walked out of his lab and headed to Valeriea's manor. She had been in and out of here going to China and back. He was about to walk up to the front door until Alcaeus jumped down in front of him. On his side was the black blade that Xavier used to kill Sakamoto with, given to him by Valeriea on his birthday. "Where do you think your going!?" "To speak with Valeriea. I have done all she asked and now I demand my freedom from her." "Demand?! Who do you think you are!?" He took a step forward. Michi appeared in front of Mikey. "Take one step and I'll have your head…" Alcaeus smirked. "You wanna try me mutt!? Bring it on. I will devour you whole!"

"Enough…" They turned to see Valeriea, Crissy, and Xavier walking up. "What is going on here?" She asked. Mikey turned to her. "I have done all you ask. I want to be released just like you promised me." Valeriea gave him a blank look. "Ah yes, with Dorian back I don't really need you anymore. He may think he has the upper hand but I'll let him think that. As for you, I know you long to be with your dear sister. I have no issue with that. You are not marked by me, you are free to leave. You and your knock off clone." Michi growled at her. "Soon this place will no longer existent as well. I have done all I wanted. This place is worthless." Mikey frowned and turned around. Michi walked after him.

Xavier frowned. "Are you really going to let him go? He will tell them all we have done!?" "So what? Its not like they can stop us nor does he know the next part of my plan but of course…if he should fall to an accident…well…I can't say anything about that." She rubs Alcaeus head. "Have fun dear." Alcaeus gave her a dark grin and ran after Mikey and Mich. She chuckled. "Crissy, get Lorelei ready for transport, Xavier grabbed the boy. This place will be nothing but dust when I'm done with it." She laughed walking inside the manor.

Oichi was in her office sitting at her desk. She tapped her finger looking at the file of Sylvia. "What a extraordinary woman… I hope that we do find her body and give it a proper funeral." Flipping over the file she looked at Angela's file and frowned. "Now, let's see what's really going on with you.."

Mikey was running through the forest of Raven's with a deep cut on his arm. "Damn that woman!" He heard laughing. He turned and took out his own blade as Alcaeus swung his blade down. They clashed over and over, creating sparks with their swords. "Die already!" Alcaeus opened his mouth wide and tried to bite him. Michi jumped down from the tree and spins, kicking Alcaeus in his face. He tumbles back a bit. "You…bitch!" He put his sword into the ground. His arms suddenly stretched out making his eyes widen. He grabbed Michi by her ankle and Mikey by his arms. "What the hell!? Is this because of Orochi!? My arms can stretch now!" He started to laugh as he slammed Mikey and Michi into the tree over and over. "This is great!" He laughed more. He tossed Mikey into a tree and bought Michi closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and licked her cheek. "You taste funny but I don't complain. He opened his mouth and bit into her shoulder. She screams out as his fangs sink deeper. Mikey got up and ran toward his with his blade. "Get off of her!" He sliced Alcaeus's arm off.

Alcaeus backs off and growls as his arm regenerate. "I'll kill you both!" Mikey picked up a bleeding Michi and ran off but he was to slow as Alcaeus was back up on his feet. He charged at Mikey and slashed his back deeply. He grits his teeth as he fell to the ground. His wounds weren't healing so it made the fight harder. Alcaeus cracks his neck. "Well…that's enough running around." He grabbed Mikey's head. "Now, I wonder what you will taste like."

Suddenly a serpent appeared and grabbed Alcaeus and held him tight. "What!? How dare you!" Alcaeus yelled. Orochi walked out. "Shut up…Mikey is Oichi's brother. I will not allow you to kill him yet." Alcaeus glared at him. "You shut up! I will kill them both!" Orochi opened a portal. "You both are lucky. You were able to stay in Oichi's good grace, had you not, then I would happily let him kill you." His serpents circled around Mikey and Michi. "When you get there tell her that this is a simple wedding gift." He says chuckling. His serpents took them through the portal, and it closed.

Orochi dropped Alcaeus who clamed down. "Why did you let them go." He says sighing. "Because that is the family of my beloved wolf." Orochi says. Alcaeus frowned. "A wolf you forcibly marked just because you were lonely. All she will do is treat you like a monster once you show your true colors. Why bother with such useless emotions." Orochi chuckled. "You will understand one day. Once I leave this place, I look forward to seeing you become the new demon of Chaos. I may mellow down, but I gave you my blood for a reason. I still hate Lucifer. If you can manage to kill him or even eat his heart, then you will have surpassed him as I once did." Alcaeus looked at him. "You have eaten his heart before?" Orochi chuckled. "I have and it was wonderful, though you should be careful. Unlike me I was born with a feather of the phoenix bird. No matter how many times I die, I come back stronger. You do not have that edge. You need to fight carefully if you are going up against Lucifer."

Alcaeus crossed his arms. "I see…then I demand that you show me how to fight 'carefully'" Orochi chuckled. "Very well…come. Valeriea is already waiting on you." Alcaeus followed him. 'I wonder if this is what It feels like to have a son…' He frowned. 'Children…I wonder…' He shook his head. 'That many not be in my future just yet…'

Azaya sat next to next to Semyaza holding his hand, Ross was sitting next to Paxton. Julian walked in "Azaya I would like to check your left back shoulder" Azaya blinked and nodded, Julian closed the divider blinds around Semyaza's bed. Ross and Paxton sitting outside of it. Ross sighs. "Lucifer seems upset with you." "Yeah well… he can be upset. I don't care." Paxton rolled his eyes. "Your both idiots in the end."

Azaya who was wearing a tank top, shorts and sandals at there has Julian moved her strap down a carefully took off her gauze. Looking at it "Your healing good, any pain?" Azaya shrugged softly "it's a slight pain… not as bad has it was before… like a pinch" "That's good. Your healing factor and the cream Raphael gave you helps out a lot. Continue to use it every now and then when you feel any pain." Azaya smiled "Yeah" Julian chuckled "let me puts some more on and I'll re dress your wound, tonight sleep with out the gauze let it get air" Azaya nodded.

Once Julian was done he left to go check on other patients. Paxton walked up to Semyaza and rubbed his head. "Semyaza…" Ross sighs. "I'm impressed that he took Alcaeus by himself. Though I didn't expect him to lose control on himself." They looked at Azaya. "Well. I can't blame him since he did it to protect my daughter." Azaya blushed at this.

They heard groaning and turned to see Semyaza open his eyes. "Semyaza!?" Paxton says smiling. Azaya's eyes widen "Sem?!"

Semyaza blinks and looks around. Looking at Azaya he frowned. "You got hurt… are you okay…" Azaya smiled and take his hand "Yes I'm fine Sem…"

He turned to Paxton. "… why did you pick me over uncle Ross?" Ross frowned. "What kind of question is that!?" Ross says snapping. "Why wouldn't he pick his own son over me?" Semyaza frowned. "If you were to die then Azaya would be sad… I don't want her to be sad." Ross got up, pushing Paxton out of the way. "You listen to me Semyaza! A parent's duty is to always protect their children no matter what! If Paxton would have chosen me over you I would have punched him in the face and told him I'd never want to see him again! That bridge between me and him have already been crossed and we both agreed that our children will always come first no matter what. So don't you dare ask why he decided to save you ever again. You understand!?"

Semyaza frowned and looked at Paxton. "Sorry dad…" Paxton pushed Ross out the way. "I know Semyaza. If I had to pick again it would be you every time. Just as if Ross had to pick between me and Azaya. Azaya would be the first thing on his mind. As parents, we will always put you first every time. No matter how much you hate us in the end…" Semyaza sighs. "I don't hate you dad… I just… didn't want her to be sad if anything happened to Uncle Ross… like with uncle Saki…" Ross sighs. "Don't write me off like that. I'm strong you know. It takes a lot to get rid of me." Paxton rubbed Semyaza head. "I understand but enough about that. You need to get rest okay." Semyaza nodded. Azaya leans forward and kissed him "Love you Sem" "Love you to." He says before going to sleep.

In Oichi's office she was reading until she heard a hissing sound. She looked around to see a crack in her door a the tip of a snake tail. She frowned and got up. Opening the door she saw the snake slithering towards the courtyard. 'Follow me my beloved wolf.' She heard in the back of her mind. She sighs as she followed the snake.

Reaching the courtyard, the snake disappeared from sight. She looked up near the training yard and gasps to see Mikey laying there with a woman who was bleeding out. "Rex! Emergency protocol now!" She rushed to Mikey side. "Brother?" She lifted him up carefully, taking his mask off. "Mikey! Speak to me!" She yelled tearing up. Mikey opened on of his eyes. "I came back… like I promised…" He passes out. Oichi but her lip and held him close to her. She looked over and gasp at Michi. She was bleeding badly from her shoulder and glaring at her. Her eyes then went empty as she passed out. 'She… looks just like me…why was she glaring at me though…'

That next evening on the first of August, Mikey eyes opened. He looked around to see he was in a hospital room. "Mikey?" He turned to see Oichi. "Oichi…where am I?" "Xacron in the hospital." Mikey hums out and tried to move. He felt his wrists tighten. Looking down he saw dark blue shackles around his wrist. "What is this?" "Those are shackles brother. They cut off all your supernatural abilities and put you simply as a human." Mikey sighs. "I see…is Michi okay?" "Yes and no…she is in the catacombs locked up in my new underground prison. She tried attacking me…" Mikey sighs. "I'm sorry about her." "Nothing to apologize about. I guess I sort of know how Jess feels. Seeing a darker version of me was kind of creepy…" Mikey looked at her stomach. "How far along are you now?" "16 weeks. My belly is already getting bigger by the day." Mikey smiles softly. "Now what?"

Oichi leans back. "Now, we have your trial…everyone will gather here underground, and you will tell everyone about what Valeriea is doing, where is she, and anything else they asked. I hope you will tell them everything you know?" Mikey nods. "Once that is done, we will discuss on your sentencing. You will be here in Xacron under my watch." "What happens when I serve my time?" "Depending on how long it is…you will become a temporally citizen of Xacron and your talents will be used to help people instead of evil. Should you betray me after this, then I will kill you on the spot myself. Are we clear?" Mikey nodded. Oichi got up. "Good, you will be escorted to the cell when you are better. The clone…Michi…will be in good hands unless she attacks me again. I went easy on her the first time, but I will do so again. Get some rest brother…" Mikey watches her leave and sighs out. A smile came to his face. "At least this is better then being dead, or working with a dark witch…"

The next day at Jess house in Xacron, Rick and Chida where setting up the reveal party with Michael and Frank's help. Danni was upstairs with Adaline in the master bedroom. Jess was in a Green Women's Maternity Dress and black flats. Jess smiled rubbing her tummy "I hope Oichi shows up" "Of course she will, the kids have been excited to know" Frank walked in shaking a bottle "Here a bottle of your breast milk" He smiled, Jess smiled has he handed the bottle to Danni and turned away but Adaline right away fussed. Danni chuckled "She doesn't want me to feed her, she wants daddy to feed her" Frank chuckled turning and walked over and sat down, Danni gently put her in Frank's arm and Frank chuckled feeding her. Jess smiled "Hehe so cute. I'm gonna head downstairs"

Underground in the catacombs, Oichi was walking alone in a empire line ruffle sleeve shirt, black leggings and flats. She was heading to see Michi. She was locked in a high tech prison chamber that connected to Rex's system. She walked down a stair case and a black door opened. Walking inside she walked across an iron bridge to the cell. It was large and blue with a cybernectic barrier around it. Michi was sitting on the floor cross legged in a blue jumpsuit. When she saw Oichi she growled.

Walking up to the cell Oichi sighs. "Are you going to growl at me every time you see me?" Michi glared at her. "I only want to inform you on Mikey's condition. He is doing well and his wounds are healing." Michi frowned and looked down. "Stay away from him…" Oichi shook her head. "He is my brother…If I'm not next to him then others may want his head for the crimes he committed." "I said stay away from him! He belongs to me not you!" She yelled. Oichi frowns. "I do not want him in that way… he is my brother and nothing more. I don't know what you two shared, but I will not get in the middle of it. I recently lost my husband. The last thing I want is another man to share my bed…" She rubbed her belly. "I have to go…I have a party to get to. I hope next time we can talk more…without you growling at me…" She turned and walked away. Michi got up and hit the walls of the cell. "You keep your hands away from him! He is mine!" She yelled.

Mostly everyone had arrived already at Jess's, Jess was in the living room holding Roxas who was giggling holding a plushie "He's getting so big" Dawn chuckled "Yeah, he's just like his daddy" Zach grinned "Yes he is" he poked Roxas's nose making Roxas's eyes widen and then giggled.

Kaci chuckled "So cute just like our little man here" Kaci smiled leaning down poking Hannibal's tummy. Hannibal smiled and picked his legs happily.

Oichi, Jayden, and Naomi arrived at Jess's. Oichi was talking to Kaleb and Alisha who were on dates. Naomi pouted. "Why does she have to go on a stupid date now and with Marcellus of all people!" Oichi frowned. "Enough Naomi. How many times have you gone on a date with Klaus and left Alisha? Let her enjoy her date okay." Naomi crossed her arms. "Yes ma'am." "Jayden be on your best behavior. No smart remarks to Rick understand?" Jayden crossed his arms. "So long as he don't speak to me." Oichi pinched his cheeks. "Your father is showing." She giggled. "So cute but keep it in check okay?" Jayden nodded rubbing his cheek.

Jess smiled "Oichi you made it! Jayden, Naomi the kids are downstairs in the new family room. You can't miss, it's right downstairs. The door has LED lights on it" They nodded and headed downstairs.

Roxas giggled and smiled at Oichi "Ooo someone is reached for you" Roxas was reaching for her with a smile. Oichi smiled softly at him. She picked him up. "Hey Roxas. Your so cute." She says tickling him. He giggled, grabbing one of her fingers. Oichi chuckled. "Adorable."

Downstairs in the family faming room, there was a bowling lane , sitting area, bar area. The wall by the bowling lane had neon lights on it. Klaus, Arnold where bowling each other's. Bella, Aerith and Ebony where watching them. Aerith turned her head and smiled to see Jayden and Naomi walked in the room "Jay! Naomi!" Klaus was up to the lane looked and smiled "Hey babe" he said and he his ball down the lane making a strike. "Hey." Jayden says taking a seat by Aerith. Naomi sighs and also takes a seat.

Aerith slid on his lap snuggling into him "So where's Azaya?" Jayden asked "Oh she's with Semyaza, mom will video call her when they do the revival" "Zane and Rose?" Naomi asked "Oh their in the other room" Aerith chuckled pointing at the other door "a spare bedroom" has she said that the door opened, Zane and Rose came walking out of the room. 

Zane looked at them. "Aren't you missing some siblings." Naomi pouted. "Alisha is in a stupid date…and is Kaleb with his boyfriends…" Jayden chuckled. "I wanted to spy on them but I got here instead. Takara is our apartment shopping with Yaris so mom will just tell her when she comes back home."

Klaus walked over "Well the demon won" Bella giggled "that's my Arnold" Arnold chuckled "Who's next to be defeated?" Naomi frowned with fire in her eyes. "Me! I wanna knock off some steam. I'll pretend Marcellus is the pins and crush his head into pieces!" She says slamming her fist together. Jayden chuckled at her.

Upstairs Rick and Chida helped Jess up, she smiled at them and walked away to the bathroom. They sat back down and waited, Zach chuckled "You two are working really well in sharing her" they blinked and smiled at the same time "we agreed to share her equally"

Dawn chuckled putting Roxas on the mate next to Hannibal who was reaching up for the toys that was hanging there. Frank and Danni walked down stairs with Adaline "Oichi you wanna hold Adaline?" Frank asked her with a smile. "Sure." Oichi says. Dannis eyes sparkled looking at her stomach. "Your already so big! It's adorable!" Oichi blushed slightly with a smile. "Well that can't be helped." "You never thought a gender party for the others let me set one up for you. Screw it I'll set it up anyways!" Danni says excited. Oichi sighs in defeat. "Sure mama. Have fun." Danni smiled brightly as Frank handed Adaline to Oichi.

At the hospital in Xacron in Semyaza's room, Azaya was sitting next to him cutting some apples she freshly bought and their was some dipping caramel. Semyaza chuckled "looks yummy" Azaya smiled "better then hospital food?" Azaya smiled at him dipped one piece in caramel "Open wide" Semyaza chuckled and opened his mouth had Azaya feed him. Julian walked in the room and raised his eyebrow at Azaya was feeding Semyaza cut apples. "Azaya…" She jumped slightly and turned to him.

"I don't mind that you're here to help him but Semyaza needs to eat on a daily balanced diet until he leaves the hospital. If you're going to spoon feed him then I prefer you do it with his regularly meals." Semyaza pouted. "The food sucks here." "It doesn't really since your mother makes the food. I'll tell her that your unhappy with her cooking." Semyaza gasp. "Don't you dare." "Then make sure you eat the meals the nurses bring you and not only eat what Azaya spoons feed you." He closed the door and left. Semyaza sighs out and rubbed his chest. He could feel the irregular heartbeats. "I hate the hospital." He says shaking his head. Azaya sighs "I know, me too but you 'll be out of here soon and we can have out private time" she giggled.

Valor and Esme skipping in the living room and Jess walked back smiled "Auntie!" Jess smiled at them "Their down stairs" they giggled and rushed off. Terry walked in with Jareth putting him down on the floor next to the toys and rushed back outside. They chuckled at him has Terry helped River in who was 7 months pregnant now, she was wearing blue maternity shirt, black maternity capris leggings and blue flats. River smiled "Hello! Sorry that where late" Jess chuckled "it's alright River, your 7 months. Terry you can help her to the chair" Terry smiled and nodded helping River over to the chair. She smiled and sat down with a sigh "So when is the food gonna be ready?" Frank chuckled "Soon River" he got up and walked off to the kitchen to check on the food"

While holding Adaline, Oichi placed a small white ear device in her ear. Even while she was there at the party she still had work to do. She was currently listening into a meeting with a clan of wolves that dropped by recently. Paxton was taking her place while she was gone. Danni sat beside her and poked her stomach. It made Oichi giggled. "Stop mama. That tickles." Danni giggles with her as she poked her again.

Time went by, they had dinner and know everyone was outside. There was two big boxes with pink and blue dots, two heart that had baby 'baby A' 'Baby B' Kaci had called Azaya and they where on video.

Jess, Rick and Chida where behind the boxes, Dawn giggled "this is so exciting!" Zach chuckled bouncing Roxas "Yeah!" Aerith and Klaus smiling "Come on hurry up!" they shouted.

Jess chuckled and nodded to Rick and Chida, they grinned and opened their boxes has blue balloons came out of both boxes. Dawn gasped "Both are boys!" Aerith and Klaus grinned "Little baby brothers!" Kaci giggled "boys Azaya" Azaya smiled on camera "Ooo!" Oichi smiled. "Aw, congratulations you three." She took a picture and sent it to Takara. "So happy for you."  
A few days later on the 6th of August, Oichi and Terrance were walking through a large corridor, underground. There was a passage that led from the castle down there. Oichi was wearing a royal blue fitted maternity gown. A royal blue crystal crown and a sapphire flower brooch attached to her dress. She sighs as she walked. Terrance was wearing a black and blue jacket with black pants and a dark blue shirt and black vest. He had a scarf that wrapped around his neck and mouth. Today was the trial of Mikey and it started within the hour. They were heading to the judgement room that was past the council room.

It was a large hall with a row of seats for the Kings and Queens to sit. On the side was seating for those who were witnessing the trail. In the middle of a floor was a large blue magnetic field that brought the prisoner to their knees when they stood in front of the seats. This will be the first time Oichi has used the judgment room.

Reaching the room she looked around to see guards posted against the wall. Terry walked in up wearing similar clothes to Terrance. He bows. "Everyone should be on their way now. Should I go fetch the prisoners and set up a halo screen that links to the cell." Oichi nods. Terry bowed and walked off. Terrance led Oichi up the stairs and helped her sit down in the center chair. There, they waited till everyone arrived.

Jess, Chida, Rick and Zach arrived at the palace. Jess was wearing a Forest Green Lace Mesh Overlay Maternity Maxi Dress, black flats and a emerald crown on. Rick and Chida walked from behind her wearing a Grivida royal prince outfits. Zach wearing gothic tuxedo with his black vampire crown on.

Jess smiled at Jackal walking over to them "Hello Jackal, here to guide us to where the trail is gonna be taking place?" "Of course. It's hidden so I'm afraid teleporting there is impossible. Please follow me."

The followed him into the palace and down a new wing of the hall. He stopped at an empty space at the wall. Waving his hand over it they saw his beads lit up. The wall in front of him started to ripple and transform into a door. "Hiding in plain sight." He says opening the door, that led to a staircase. "Please watch your step."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they entered the large corridor and came to the large doors. The guards in front of them bowed as the door opened from the inside. Jackal stood to the side. "Lady Oichi is already inside. I need to head back up top to guide everyone else down." Jess smiled and nodded walking in she see's Oichi in her seat, she smiled and walked over to Oichi and sat down next to her with a sigh "my feet" Rick and Chida stood behind Jess and their father with a pout. They wanted to sit next to Jess. Zach chuckled sitting down next to her "when you get home soak them" Jess giggles "I will, so how are you my little nieces or nephews?"

Oichi rubs her stomach. "Hungry. They drain me every few hours or so I end up passing out sometimes. I thought the triplets were difficult but this is a whole new process." Oichi says signing. Jess rubbed her back "Yeah… first time having twins myself…. Kind of new to me"

The doors opened and Seth walked in wearing a black and red suit and a red crown. Behind was Oberon with the same suit and Thalia, wearing a Pink halter gown. Kendrick was with Rinko in the playroom. Thalia didn't want him around this sort of business. Seth walked up to the seats and sat beside Oichi. Thalia and Oberon took their seat in the witness sections. Seth looked at Oichi. "I'm surprised you are going through this…" Oichi sighs. "He may be my brother but he is the closet we have to find what Valeriea has been up to all these years. For some reason she kept him unmarked so that means she wanted it to come to this. Despite who he is to me I will squeeze all the information out of him to get my son back…" Jess nodded "Yes we must know why she took my godson's ashes…" jess bites her lip, Zach rubbed her back "I would like to know as well in why she took them and what she's been up too, we might not go easy on him Oichi… he did after all side with her even though he was controlled and brainwashed" Jess frowned 'he's sort of right….' 

"I don't plan to go easy on him." Oichi says frowning. Her hand gripped the chair edge and it cracked. "I want to know where my son is. Why Ayden… why they took the ashes of Kalmin… so may questions need answers and if I have to go through my own brother to get them, then so be it." Terrance reached down and rubs her hand. "Calm yourself Lady Oichi. Do not get riled up by your emotions." Oichi takes a deep breath and stops squeezing the chair. "I know. Thank you. Once Grandpa and Lady Deliora comes, Terry will bring him in so we can start the trail."

Zach blinked "Oh, my mom won't be here… Ronnie will be though, mom has to watch Alaric" "Rinko would have baby sat like he is doing to Kendrick but I understand." Oichi says.

The doors opened and Lucifer surprisingly walked in. He was wearing a all red suit and a new body at that. His human body was tall and lean with black scruffy hair and narrow black eyes. Oichi's eyes widen slightly. "Lord Lucifer… I must say I'm a little shocked that you came." Lucifer chuckled. "Only temporarily. I spilt myself in two so really, I'm both here and in hell. I borrowed the body of this human for the time being. Besides, I couldn't leave this to my idiot son. Your brother holds valuable information that I would like to know." He walked up to the seats, bowing slightly to Thalia and Oberon. He then took a seat next to Seth, crossing his legs. "I eagerly await this trial. I haven't been this excited since Michaels trial." He chuckled Jess chuckled "nice body your borrowing on their lord lucifer" Rick and Chida's eyes widen and frowned at this "Jess…" Jess sighed "Oh please not need to get jealous of lord lucifer, even you have to admit he has that presence that's just wow" Zach chuckled "Regina said the same thing I believe"

"Please boys, I have zero interest in your woman. I have a whole wife and child at home, but please, I welcome you to keep feeding me your jealousy. It can be quite intoxicating." Lucifer says chuckling.

The doors opened and Ronnie walked in wearing a white shirt and black pants with a black vest. However, it was the person next to him that made Oichi gasp. Beside him was her grandmother Lily. She was wearing a tie shoulder, threw quarter sleeve, back. Zipper dress and black heels. She smiled at Oichi. "Grandma Lily!? What are you doing here?" Jess smiled "Hello Lady Lily" Zach smiled "Hello Lily dear"

Ronnie steps forward. "A back up plan in case Mikey tries to hide anything." Lily bows to Oichi. "We can talk later okay? First, let us start this trial." Ronnie led her to seats with Thalia and Oberon. As soon as they sat down the doors opened for the final time. Terry and another guard brought in Mikey who was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit. When he got to the middle of the floor his cuffs reacted and pulled him to the floor forcing him to knell in front of them. Terry then took a bead off his wrist and held it up. A blue halo screen of Michi in her cell appeared.

Seth hums out. "So that's the clone who took Lord Vander's son… she does look just like you. Interesting…" Ronnie frowned looking at Michi. Jess frowned 'looks just like Oichi….' Zach hummed "Mhmm so this is your clone…"

Mikey looked up and around to see everyone. His eyes landed on Lily. "… you… your my…" "Mikey Lamont Yamamoto." Mikey looked at Oichi who had a blank stare on her face. "You are here on trial for the crimes against not only humanity but for the paranormal creatures as well. Not only did you side with the dark witch Valeriea, you also sided with Dorian. A mad man who is after not only our grandfathers head but mine as well. You conspired with both these evil beings. Your charges for your crimes and sins are long. Have you anything to say for yourself?"

Mikey looked down. "No… I will answer any questions you have for me. I will tell you all that I know and I will accept my punishment, even if it means my death." Michi's eyes widen at this and glared at Oichi. "If you hurt him, I will kill you!" She yelled out. Oichi muted the halo screen as Michi yelled in silence.

"Then… let us begin. You will tell us what Valeriea is planning and where she is hiding." Mikey looked at her. "Valeriea is hiding within a pocket domain in the Forest of Ravens. It cannot be entered by any normal means. However, she is currently abandoning the forest and her Domain. She found something that caused her to do this. I do not know what though. As for her plans, she has one of many. One of her goals is that she wishes for the destruction of all humanity. She wants to erase every human being from this planet. Her second goal is to find the pieces of her soul so that she can finally be fully reincarnated, and lastly her newest goal… is to find a way to gain immorality…" Oichi frowned at this. "The last thing we need is for her to find that…"

Jess bites her lip "immorality…" Jess narrowed slightly at Mikey "did she tell on how her goal was planned out?"

"She did not… she only came to me when she needed something to be created, gathered, or collected… I was not in the main circle and I tried not to be. The last few days Xavier has been coming back and forth with some kind of scrolls. I do not know if that is the key to her answers or not." Oichi rubs her chin. "Scrolls… what could she want with scrolls…" Jess frowned "What kind of scrolls?" Zach sighs 'great scrolls…. That's a bad sign'

"Her soul pieces… how many are there?" Oichi asked. "If we can prevent her from getting them then we can at least stop her from being reincarnated." Mikey shook his head. "I do not know. She spilt them into many. They could be anywhere. Only she knows what items her soul is in. If someone else were to find an item that contains their soul then that person will lose their life force and that piece of her soul will return to her body giving her more power." Oichi bit her lip. 'Like what happened to Jayden…' Jess frowned "great…"

Oberon frowned. "Excuse me? May I ask a question to him." Oichi nodded. "Xavier… what is his goals? Why has he allowed himself to become a puppet of Valeriea's?" Mikey looked at him. "When he first came he wanted power to overthrow King Seth's kingdom. In doing so, he would kill him and take Lady Thalia for himself. He was quite obsessed over it." Thalia shivered slightly at that. Seth growled softly under his breath. "However, it seems someone else has caught his attention…" Oichi sighs. "Yes, my mother… he did kidnap her and torture her…but I hope he knows it would be foolish to try something like that again." 

Jess bites her lip "And… why steal my nephews ashes? Tell us why you and Dorian took it upon yourselves to steal them?! Did you had any idea why they took Oichi's son's ashes?!" she almost snapped, Zach rubbed her back "Calm down"

Mikey closed his eyes and was silent. Ronnie tapped his foot getting impatient. "Answer her boy." Mikey's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Ronnie. He shook at his piercing gaze and broke out into a sweat. "Where is Dorian and what has he done. Speak. Now." Ronnie demanded. Mikey looked up at Oichi. "I… I swear… on everything that I am… I had no idea that the ashes he brought to me where his ashes. He wanted me to create a new body for him using the ashes and… I did… but once I realize who's ashes I was using I knew that I had to leave that place." He put his head on the floor. "Oichi… forgive me… I swear I didn't know."

Terrance looked down to see Oichi shaking. She was biting her lip so hard till it bled. "Lady Oichi…" "You… You used my sons ashes…" She was trying to contain her anger. "you made a body out of my sons ashes for Dorian. Am I hearing this right?" a tear ran down her cheek. Jess's eyes widen in anger and shock. Zach frowned "you used your own nephew's ashes to make Dorian's new body?!"

Mikey kept his head on the floor. Oichi's eyes flashed blue in anger and then they flashed white. Her anger subsided. "I see… and what about Ayden. Where is my son." Mikey sat up. "Valeriea has taken him with her. I don't know her plans with him but he was being kept inside her Manor. The last time I saw him, he had a look of sadness and regret on his face." Oichi rubbed her head. It was hard for her to not go down there and snap Mikey's neck. "Explain the clone." She asked.

"When Dorian took you all those years ago, he collected samples from you. He also took the arm Ronnie lost and used it to create Michi and amplify her powers. However… all he wanted was another person to force himself on. When Michi was released from her tube, the first thing he did was take her over and over in hopes of producing a child…" Oichi looked at Michi who had calmed down. "When he was gone, I took care of her and upgraded her, she looked nothing like you when she was created but in order to keep her alive and from Valeriea's wrath I had to make her useful to her." Oichi rubbed her face. "Why did she kill the son of Lord Vander."

"To increase Alcaeus powers" Lucifer sat up. "Say again boy?" "For the past 13 years, she has made me and Michi kidnap many creatures with various powers to use as a substitute for Alcaeus. After you burned his insides he need new compatible organs." He looked at Seth. "Your daughter Cassandra… she was his first victim." Seth frowned. Thalia gasps covering her mouth. "No, not Cassandra…" "It was thanks to Cassandra that Lady Thalia was able to escape Valeriea. When she was found out, she became food for Alcaeus."

Jess bites her lip "Well I must say I'm pissed even more, that monster came over my daughter and Lucifer's granddaughter and nephew! Azaya and Semyaza almost died! What more has she planned for her little pet?"

"She wants to create a new demon of chaos. Something stronger then Orochi himself the more he devours, the stronger he becomes." Lucifer frowned crossing his arms. "Well she can try but she wont succeed. Orochi was created with a feather of a Phoenix. No matter how many times he actually dies he comes back stronger. That's why I had him sealed. That boy doesn't have anything compare to that." Mikey sighs. "… but… if he were to eat your heart Lord Lucifer… he will no doubt become stronger then even you. Just like Orochi once did." Lucifer eyes widen and then he laughed. "She plans to send her beast at me! Ha! A laughable statement. I will burn that boys body into dust… let him come."

Oichi frowned. "Orochi… is he still working with her as well." Mikey shook his head. "No, he sleeps mostly and leaves to go on hunts. He only does what she asks when it relays to bringing Alcaeus back. Other than that he comes and goes as he pleases." Oichi hums out as she thinks about Octavius.

"… On the night of Sakis death… did you know?" Mikey shook his head. "No, I didn't know until Ayden was brought back." "… What did they do him. How did they make him human? Why did they come after him in the first place!" Oichi says snapping a bit. Jess and Zach frowned "Tell us!"

"… There is a blade. A black blade that has Lucifer's demotic powers locked in it." Lucifer looked shocked at this and then frowns. "From when that Bastard traitorous general stabbed me that time Terrance attacked the town…" Mikey nodded. "Xavier wanted to increase the powers of it and Valeriea suggested that he test the powers on… either Seth or Sakamoto." Oichi's breathing started to get heavy. Jess frowned and grabbed her hand to try and calm her down.

"King Seth was hard to get to so Sakamoto was chosen. They used Ayden to get close to him and stabbed him with that blade. The sword sucked out all of his vampire powers and made him human. He was then… stabbed in the heart by Dorian and Ayden. Valeriea was pleased because she knew how much this would affect you." Oichi grits her teeth as she snaps the arm of her chair. Ready to through it at Mikey's head. Jess squeezed Oichi's hand "Oichi calm down.." she said and narrowed at Mikey.

Seth frowned and grabbed her wrist. "No… calm yourself. Killing him will do no good. Do not fall into your emotions." Oichi shook as she dropped the part of the chair she broke off. "Does… anyone else… have any questions…" Zach shook his head "No I have heard enough unless he has more to tell us" Jess nodded. 

Oichi looked at Mikey. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you to your death right now. The brainwashing I understand but you haven't been under anyone's control since then. You could have left Valeriea's side any time you wanted. Escaped with Michi and even gone into hiding. What you did can be seen as unforgivable!"

"I don't have a reason. You are right. I could have left at any time but I couldn't. Michi was my only connection towards you and losing her would have broken me. I had no way of stopping that witch if she kept her promise of killing her. I did what I thought was best for myself and Michi. That is all… if you wish to kill me then please do but not in front of Michi…" They looked at Oichi. "He has answered all of our questions truthfully. I can tell he isn't lying." Seth says. Lucifer crossed his arms. "I hate it but I agree. He is actually to highly valuable to kill. He can be some use to you in the future." Jess nodded "I agree" Zach hums "Same, he can be useful Queen Oichi"

Oichi closed her eyes as she thought to herself. "Fine… I will not take his life but he will be sentence. You will stay in the underground cells until I see fit. Should I have need of you I will come collect you from your cell. I would hope that I have your full cooperation." Mikey nodded. "and what of Michi…" Oichi looks at her. "I honestly can't fault her to much in what she did. She is obviously in love with you. Like you she did what she was told to keep you safe. Dorian treated her like a breeder so I'm sure she must have some trauma built up from that. Bonding with you was probably her last hope. So she will remain in her cell as well… unless she attacks me again." Mikey bows his head. "Oichi… thank you for sparing my life…I promise you that I will do everything I can to make up for the mistakes and trouble I have caused you." "If no one else has anything else to say to him the Terry please take him away…" Oichi says. Jess and Zach had nothing else to say to him. 

Once Terry had taken Mikey away and cut off the halo screen, Oichi ended up breaking down in tears. After learning all of that, she wanted nothing more then to kill Valeriea and Dorian. When she calmed down she brought the trial to an end and called Terrance to the court yard.

Outside, Terrance was knelling behind Oichi. "What is it you would like me to do?" Oichi gripped her fists. "Burn that damn Forest down…" Terrance's eyes turned dark purple. "Yes my Queen." He says as he grew into his full dragon form. He let out a loud and angry roar. It shook the palace and kingdom. He lowered his wing and Oichi got on and slid on his back. He flaps his wings and lifted himself off the ground. In his top speed he flew off to the forest of Ravens.

Jess watched Terrance fly off with Oichi on his back, she sighed "Should we let her fly off with her being pregnant?" Rick and Chida asked walking over to her. Jess sighs "she wouldn't have listen, I would be the same. I would have gone also" They sighed "You gonna come home?" they asked, Jess shook her head "No I'll wait for her to come back to see if she is alright" they nodded to her and walked away. Jess softly sighs 'you better be careful'

Valeriea, was looking into the lake and saw Terrance flying towards them. She chuckled. "By the time you get here it will be to late little pup." A portal opened just as Xavier, who was carrying Lorelei, and Orochi who had Ayden on over his shoulder, walked up. Behind them was Alcaeus and Crissy. She had a sad expression on her face. Xavier, Orochi, and Alcaeus walked in the portal. Valeriea walked up to Crissy and cupped her cheek. "It will be fine. They choose this path when they decided to follow me. I care for no one but you and Alcaeus. Now into the portal." Crissy nodded and walked through the portal. Valeriea raised her hands as her magic flowed out. She started to chant, causing her body to float. Her Domain started to shake.

In the small town she had created the witches who made the domain their home was kneeling. Soon some of them began to collapse as their very soul and powers drained from them. Valeriea laughed as she gathered all the souls from the witches under her. "Thank you, my dear followers. It was well worth it to create this place. I now have enough power and souls to continue my plans. Her hands flashed black as two giant black orbs. "A great power has caught my attention and I will claim it for myself." She launched the two black orbs into the ground. Her Domain started to shake and crumble. The sky turned dark as everything she built was covered in darkness. Valeriea chuckled as she slipped into her portal. "Until next time little pup." She says as her Domain imploded on itself.

Reaching the forest in a matter of moments. Terrance circled around it. Smoke came from his nostrils as he got ready to breath fire. Oichi glares down at the forest. "Valeriea… Dorian… I will find you. I swear it…" Terrance's eyes glowed as purple flames came from his mouth. The forest was caught on flames quickly. Oichi watched as it spread. Terrance circled around and continued his fiery rampage. When he was done, the forest was in purple flames. The smoke filled the sky as ravens started to fly up into the sky. Oichi frowned as the Ravens flocked towards them. They circled them covering their view from the burning forest.

They heard Valeriea chuckled. "Very close Queen wolf but a bit to late I'm afraid. I have your son in my possession and I will make very good use of him until he drops dead." Oichi stood up. "Taking my son, is the very last straw. You think facing Jess is fearful…" She gripped her fist as her eyes turned blue. "You have yet to see me when I'm very pissed…" She growled out. Valeriea laughed. "We will meet again very soon. Queen wolf. I may not have claimed your soul but the next time we fully met I will take your life. In front of that reincarnation. To see her face twisted in despair is something I long to see one day." The Ravens started to fly away but not before Terrance set a few of them on fire. As they disappeared all that was left of the forest was burnt trees and the smell of burnt grass.

Terrance landed and Oichi got off. She walked up to the edge of the burning forest, cupped her hands together and closed her eyes. "Lord Deerward. I come to ask forgiveness for destroying your precious land. I ask that you grant the wish of your children. For them to be reborn in the purity form they once were." Oichi eyes opened and they were white. "Such a pity… I do not wish to use your body while you are with children. You have earned my forgiveness and my children will be reborned." Deerward says, taking over Oichi's body. He placed a hand on the ground and just like with the forest of spiders, the forest disappeared and was reborn. He lets out a sigh. "My children have been freed. They thank you lady Oichi and so do I." He releases her body. Oichi sighs out as she falls back. Terrance, in his human form caught her before she fell. "Let us go home my lady…" He picks her up and flies into the air. He looked down at the nearly regrown forest before flying back to Xacron.

In the fortress under the snowy mountain, Phoenix was walking to the lap she teleported here. The door opened with a flick of her wrist and stepped in "Noah, in progress?" Noah turned to her and nodded "Yes, with in next year the gate way will be able to breach and open" Phoenix smiled "good" she turned and away "Soon my lord of decay and Darkness you will be set free of your prison" 

On August 13th, Jess was sitting down with Mrs. Moon and the school's bored "so your closing down the schools?" she asked. Jess nodded "yes, the students will be transferred to private school or Oichi's school in Xacron" the school bored frowned at her "Why would you close them down?" Jess sighs "Because the school's are getting bad marks because the students of the school are nothing but bullies. My goddaughter Azaya Morningstar was nearly killed by demons students, the students their have no sense of friendship and judge others" they frowned at her "Their students we can't control them" they nodded "it's stupid to close them down"

Jess shook her head "I'm the queen of the domain and I will say what can stay and what can't stay, the schools go and a college will be built" she got up "Mrs. Moon?" she smiled "I agree with her, the schools have to go" the school bored members frowned. Jess sighs "well I'm going home, I'm tired" she got up and left the room. The student bored frowned "disgrace" they nodded. Mrs. Moon shook her head "Watch what you say about her" Mrs. Moon walked out.

In Xacron, Oichi was in the kitchen feeding Kendrick some fruit. He hummed out every time he got a spoon full of it. Oichi giggled at him. "He is so adorable!" Sitting beside her was Thalia who was making snacks for them. "I know. Oberon made it for him. He can't get enough of it." They saw a butler walk in and bowed. "Lady Oichi, you have a visitor." They turned and saw Nysa holding a car seat. "Hello. I'm sorry to drop by so suddenly." Oichi smiled. "Lady Nysa. Welcome and I see you brought little Hanson!" Nysa walked over to the table and sat the car seat down. "I just left Danni so she could see him. We made her the Godmother as well. Like she is for Marcellus."

She lifted him up for Oichi to see. Hanson shared Nysa's white grayish hair color and his eyes were a light red orange. "Whoaaa… his eyes!" Nysa smiled brightly. "Lu nearly had a panic attack. Apparently, these are the color of his actual eyes. Not the ones he hid behinds. He already wants to start training Hanson to change them. Such a silly husband of mine." Hanson looks at Oichi and smiles. "Oh! So cute! I love babies!" Thalia and Nysa chuckled at her. "Would you like to hold him?" Oichi nodded taking Hanson. His eyes widen in delight. Oichi giggled rubbing his cheeks. "His skin is surprisingly soft." "He soaks in lava baths. It's good for his skin." Kendrick pouted at Oichi and started banging his hands on the highchair. "No!" Oichi smiled and scooped up some food. He smiled and ate it clapping his hands. "My, I guess having triplets and twins makes you a expert of taking care of multiple children." Nysa says. Oichi chuckled. "I suppose so."

The next day on the 14th, Ty was sleeping peacefully. It was his birthday today and normally he'd sleep half the day away. As he slept he felt someone crawl on top of him. He then felt water hit his cheeks. He opened on of his eye in slight annoyance until he saw that the water that was dropping on him was tears from Marie.

He sat up rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Marie? What's wrong?" Marie had her head down sniffing. Ty looked down to see she was holding two pregnancy test. He frowned. "Marie… I told you not to get upset about this. It will happen when it happens okay." Marie looked up at him. "But… But Ty I…" "Your going to drive yourself crazy if you keep doing this. Having a baby or not won't make me love you any less." He grabbed the tests. "So please don't cry any…" He looked at the test and paused. Marie rubbed her eyes and then smiled. "These are happy tears Ty… I'm…I'm pregnant!" Ty stares at the test in a bit of shock. "Pregnant? So we're…" Marie wrapped her arms around him. "We are going to be parents! We are having a baby Ty!" She cries out in tears. A soft smile came to his lip as he hugged her back. "Finally…" He then flipped her over making her squeak out. "Ty?"

"I gotta say… this is probably one of the best gifts you have gotten me so far. So let me return the favor." Marie smiles and giggles as he kissed her passionately.

Aerith smiled at her new school uniform, it was Xacron's high school uniform. Lifting it up "finally" Jess knocked "Aerith hunny?" Aerith turned "Mom! It came!" Jess chuckled "I see that, Ebony got her's also. Kaci texted me saying that Azaya finally got her's" Aerith giggled "I can't wait to start our new year at Xacron!"

"Mom! I got my uniform!" Klaus shouted from his room. Jess chuckled "I know dear, so did you sister. Well then I'll start on lunch" Aerith giggled "Sounds good mom" Jess smiled and left the room. Aerith picked up her phone and did a video call to Jayden. Aerith smiled as Jayden picked up "Jay! I got my uniform!" she lifted it up. "Normally I would say it's not that big of a deal but Congrats." Jayden says

Aerith giggled "you wanna see me in it?" she grinned at him. "Sure why not." He says shrugging. Aerith giggled and stepped out of the frame. Jayden chuckled and listened to her undress and get dress. "Jay?" he looked back at the screen has she moved in front of it with her new school uniform on "So how do I look?" she did a little twirl. "Cute. It suits you." He says with a smile. Aerith giggled and twirled again little to fast has her lace black panties showed, he grinned "nice panties" she stopped and flushed and pouted "Jay!" "Then stop twirling so fast." He says shaking his head.

"What's going on here?" Aerith gasped and turned around to see her father "Dad! What you doing in my room with out knocking!?" Rick raised his eyebrow "you not doing anything naughty are you?" he narrowed at Jayden on the screen "Not making my daughter do naughty stuff on camera are you?!" Aerith turned red "Dad!" Jayden rolled his eyes ignoring Rick.

Then he was grabbed by the ear by Chida "Come on leave them alone" Rick gasped "Ow! Brother let me go so I can, OW!" Chida pulled him of the room. Aerith pouted "I'm sorry… about that" "No need. Like he's one to talk. Mom told me a bunch of stories about him and auntie Jess… well more like in read her journal and learned about it." He says chuckling. Aerith sighs "Mom said I can sleep over tomorrow, which is good" she giggled "Aerith! BLTS are gone!" she heard her mother "Well food is done, call you later. Love you!" Jayden chuckled "love you too" she giggled and hanged up heading down for food.

In Oichi's office she was busy drawing up a new building that was requested by Joseph. A new museum that would sink up with Ravenswood's. There was a knock on her door. "It's open." She said writing notes down. The door open and Dimitri and Tozrith walked in. "Lady Oichi? Can we have a moment of your time?" Oichi looks up and puts her pen down. "Of course, boys. What can I do for you?" Tozrith closed the door behind them.

"It's about Kaleb…" Oichi frowned. "Okay…" The boys sigh. "We wanted to make sure that this was okay with you… we both want to share him." Dimitri says. Tozrith nodded. "He said he can't pick between us and lately the three-way dates have been really fun. Even with the half breed over here." Dimitri shot him a glare. Oichi giggled at them. "I don't have a problem with your relationship boys. I think it's cute that Kaleb has found two lovely boys to share his time with. Please treat him kindly and if you need any advice please let me know. I only want the best for all of my children." They smiled at her and bowed. "Thank you so much!" Oichi smiles. "Anything else?" They stood up with a redden face now. "Yes… actually… um…" Dimitri looked embarrassed. "W-We um… how do we… I mean now that we're all 15…it's just." Oichi leans back. "You want to learn about a three way?" The boys blushed making her chuckled. "Such bold boys. I'm afraid I don't know much about that subject other than what I've read. Me and Saki experimented but nothing like that… the best thing I can tell you is to ask Jay." Tozrith raised his eyebrow. "Why him? He dates Aerith." Oichi laughs, rubbing her stomach. "I know but let's be honest. My boys aren't the type to learn from other people. They learn from the experience they went through with each other. Understand what I'm saying?" Tozrith frowned but Dimitri's eyes widen. "Did they… with each other!?" He says in shock.

Oichi holds back a chuckle. "I don't meddle in what they do behind closed doors. They do earn some privacy. That's why I say ask Jay. Kaleb is too shy to say anything but I'm sure Jay can give you some pointers." Tozrith crossed his arms. "I don't get it." Dimitri rolled his eyes. "My Gosh your and idiot… thank you lady Oichi." He bows and drags Tozrith away. "That was to adorable." She says to herself before getting back to work.

Everyone sat at the table at Jess's house in Xacron, Ebony smiled eating her food "so good auntie!" Jess chuckled "Thanks hunny, so how was your time with your grandmother?" Ebony giggled "Fun! She's teaching me many herbal potions, even from this rare flower called the fire blossom, it only blooms once a year" Jess nodded "true they do" Aerith giggled "Ooo what does it do?" "It heals the body" Ebony says.

Klaus eat his food "Cool I guess" Rick and Chida chuckled "Seems you are doing good Ebony" Chida says. Rick nodded "yeah, you all excited for the new school year n Xacron?" the kids smiled brightly "Yeah!" they both shouted. Jess chuckled "So, Aerith are you, Rose, Azaya and Ebony gonna be sharing the room that you used before?" she nodded "Yeah, Bella is gonna be sharing with Valora and Esme" Jess chuckled "I see" Rick pouted "I hope no boys are allowed in girls dorm rooms?" Aerith blinked pouted "Dad…!" Jess sighed "Apparently they are so shut up about it" Rick frowned and huffed, Rick chuckled and Klaus shook his head. 

In Jayden's room, he was reading when there was a knock at the door. "What?" He called out. It opened and Dimitri and Tozrith walked in. "Yo." Jayden closed his book. "What could my brothers boyfriends want with me." Dimitri sighs. "We just wanted to know… about three ways…" Jayden chuckled. "Plan on claiming my brother? Cool. So long as neither of you don't hurt him, I don't have to rip your balls off." They shook at his threat. "Look can you help us out or not? We really want to make this special for Kaleb…" Tozrith says. Jayden leans back in his chair. "Well… it's not like he is a virgin but I agree. I don't need some novice hurting him. Okay, I'll tell you everything I know. Just remember that Kaleb is shy so don't tell him I told you this. Alright?" They nodded at sat on his bed. They gulped with redden faces that made Jayden chuckle more. "Boy… when you both learn about Kaleb I can't wait to see the look on your faces."

Terry was standing outside by himself. His eyes were glued up to the sky. He sighs as he put a hand on his chest. It was burning. He could feel it. The crystal that was in his chest was reacting to something. He bit his lip. He didn't want to end up like his father but if he had to. He would in order to protect his family. He sighs out sadly. 'The last thing I ever want to do is to hurt them.' His phone started to ring. He grabbed it out of his back pocket and answered it. "Hello?" "Brother? It's me." "Ty! What's up little brother?" "I was calling to tell you that Marie is pregnant." Terry's eyes widen. "Seriously? I'm going to be a uncle!" Ty chuckled. "Yeah." "We gotta celebrate. We should go out for a drink with Jack and Eric. They would be thrilled!" "Sure. I gotta call mom." "Yes, please do. She'd have a fit if you didn't." Ty hangs up. Terry chuckled. "Good news all around."

At Nia's house, she was rocking Jaliyah to sleep when Kim rushed in. "Mom!" He loud voice jolted Jaliyah awake. Nia sighs as she bounced her. "Sorry mom." Kim says. "It's okay. What's wrong?" "It's Ty! He said Marie is pregnant!" Nia's face lit up. "Oh my! I'm going to be a grandmother again! Now it's time for you and Kayla to pop some out. You can't let Terry and Ty do all the work." Kim blushed. "What about Eric and Jack!" Nia chuckled. "Oh please, those horn dogs. I'm sure they have knocked up plenty of girls around the area and just want say it. I swear… out of all the things they get from me I would have hope it was not that." She sighs and then smiles. "None the less, this is very exciting news! I'll tell Terrance when he gets home." Kim giggled and skipped away. "I have to call Kayla and tell her the news!"

On the 20th of August, Paxton was sitting with Semyaza as Julian gave him his final checkup. "Alright. Your good to go. Just don't push yourself to hard. Your heart is still sensitive." Semyaza nodded. He and Paxton got up and left. "Your mom made you a get well meal." Semyaza hums out. "Mmm… I can't wait to eat it." Paxton rubbed his head as they flew home.

Reaching the house, Semyaza landed a bit awkwardly. "Whoa… it feels like I haven't done this in forever." "Your wings are a part of your body. If you don't use them to much, they get stiff. You've been in bed for two months. It's enough to make yours tense up since you fly everywhere." They walked inside and the smell of burger hit his nose. "Mmm! Burgers!" He then noticed Sonya rushing out the kitchen. "Semyaza! My baby!" She hugged him tightly. "Welcome home sweetie! I was so worried about you!" She said sniffing. Semyaza hugged her back. "Sorry for making you worry mom." Charlotte walked out carrying Skylar. "Welcome home Semyaza." "Thank you, grandma. Can I hold Sky?" Charlotte nodded and walked to him. She handed Skylar to him. She looked up at him and frowned. "She's still frowning at me…" "Yeah. She only smiles for Pax." Paxton chuckled. "Why don't we go eat. Make sure you call Azaya and tell her that your home." Semyaza nodded.

In Xacron, by a rocky mountain area with a stunning Tuscan design manor. Ross has just surprised his family with it.

Kaci smiled at their new house "Wow you bought this!" Azaya giggled "I love it dad! I'm gonna go find my room!" Ross chuckled bouncing Hannibal who was babbling. Kaci chuckled "You even got new furniture! This is so amazing Ross!" Kaci kissed him, Ross smirked and kissed him back "I happy that we out of Ravenswood for now and Azaya is finally going to school here in Xacron" "Yeah. Oichi already told me about the strict rules of bulling but they never have to worry about it since the kids don't really bully each other. Azaya already has friends here so I doubt they will let anything happen to her. Plus, I'm going to be taking a teacher's job there. Should be fun living here for the time being."

Kaci chuckled "I'm gonna go check out the kitchen! I hope you stuck the fridge!" he chuckled and skipped off to the kitchen. Ross chuckled at him, Hannibal started to fuss and kick his legs has Ross felt something and he looked down at Hannibal's feet, red blackish flames started to appear. He sighs putting them out as he walked into the house. He felt his phone ring. Pulling it out he saw Marie was calling. He answers. "Hey little sister what's up." "It's not Marie…" Ty says. Ross groans. "Why are you calling me from her phone." "Because if I called from mine you wouldn't pick up. Listen. I'm just calling to tell you that Marie is pregnant. She's 6 weeks." Ross eyes widen. "Your shitting me…" "I'm not. Congrats. You're an uncle. Bye." He hands up. "Wait a… you little shit…" He grumbles out. He then sighs. "Marie is pregnant huh." He chuckled. "I'm going to be a uncle… I hope it's a girl so that it looks more like her and not that idiot boyfriend of hers." He says mumbling to himself.

Later on in the day, Kaci was string the pot roast when a doorbell rang. Kaci blinked "who is that? Ross can you get that?" "Sure." He says walking to the door. Opening the front door, Ross smirked to see Semyaza standing there. "Hey kiddo. I see that your better. Don't push yourself to hard okay." Semyaza nodded. "She's in her room. I'm sure you can find it."

Azaya was in her new room. She hanged her new school uniform on her closet door, she smiled it 'I can't wait for school to start!' a knock on the door made her look has it opened and her eyes widen to see Semyaza "SEM!" with her vampire speed she was in his arms and her face his chest. Semyaza chuckled picked her up and closed the door, he walked her over to her bed and laid her down and laid down next to her leaning on his elbow hovering over her. She was earing with happy tears "You here… you out of the hospital" "Yeah. I can't cause my heart to over tax itself for another week or so or it's right back in the hospital I go." He says sighing. Azaya pouted and blushed "So we can't make love… until another week…?" "That's right. Not unless you want my heart to explode. Not to sure uncle or dad will be to pleased about it."

On the 31st of August, Oichi was sitting in the living room wearing A white cotton dress with peaches designs on it. She was 20 week but her tummy was large. She sighs as she relaxed on the couch. Danni, Izzy, and Florina had made her sit there until it was time for the gender reveal party. She didn't even know what it was going to look like.

Lily walked in with a cup of tea and closed the door behind her. "Hello Oichi dear." Oichi smiled. "Hi grandma, It has been a while." Lily smiled and sat beside her. "Yes, I've been looking over your uncle Axel for quite some time." Oichi frowned. "I see. How has he been" Lily sighs. "He is better I suppose. He no longer rambles about killing you and Danni but its not like we keep him informed. He is silent to us now." Oichi nodded. "That's good. Mom already has one stalker out here. She doesn't need two. I don't think Frank will be able to hold back if either one of them comes for her again." Lily nodded and then rubbed Oichi's belly. She felt a tiny kick and chuckled. "Becoming active I see." Oichi nodded. "Yeah. Not to thrilled since I have to go to the bathroom more times then I would like." Lily chuckled. "It just means that they are healthy."

Outside, Danni giggled as she sat up the partying the courtyard. It was a nice warm day. She was wearing a Deep V ruched tulip hem dress with white sandals. Izzy was looking at her closely. "Mom your pretty sexy." Florina giggled at her. Danni chuckled. "I know right. Doesn't even look like I had a baby 3 months ago huh. Well I gotta keep my figure sexy for my man. I'm sure you both understand." Izzy chuckled. Florina looked around. "Wow mama, you really out did yourself. I think Oichi is going to love it!" Danni smiled. "I didn't get a chance to throw one with the triplets or twins so this was the best time for me to do it!"

The theme was a steampunk clock theme with bright blue to vintage brown to gold as well. Frank had fixed up the dessert table and Izzy had decorated it a neutral tone that made the treats stick out. There was a huge boy or girl banner that was stung across the front. The backdrop was a large board with thick blue, white, and brown stripes and directly in front were lovely vintage clocks. In fact, the clocks were one of Sakamoto's favorites items he use to collect. Danni thought it would be a great idea to hang them up.

In the middle of the yard was set of balloons that were hooked up to a large black balloon that had question marks on it. There were four of them. Danni placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "Food check, decorations check, seating area check, now we just need the guest and the woman of the hour."

The door opened and Seth walked out carrying Kendrick. "Hi!" Kendrick yelled. Danni giggled. "Such a friendly baby. Hi Seth. How are you and where is Layla?" Seth sighs "This didn't work out." "Oh, I'm sorry to here that. Don't worry I'm sure you will find someone. I'm just glad you are trying to get back out there." Seth nodded and went to take a seat. Behind him was Thalia and Oberon. "Oh my, such beautiful clocks! I didn't know Oichi was into this." Danni smiled. "No, Sakamoto was. I thought it would do her good to see a piece of him in it." Oberon smiled. "I see. That's a wonderful thought. No pins?" Danni pointed to the table that had it's a boy and it's a girl on it. "Since she's having four I thought it would be a little to much to get pins." Thalia giggled and picked up two girls pin and handed Oberon two boys. "It's fine to me. I would love to gave more granddaughters." Oberon nodded. "We need more boys around here. I fear the triples will be outnumbered soon." They took a seat by Seth.

Jess walked out with her 5 month pregnant tummy she was wearing a grey maternity Due In January shirt, maternity shorts and black sandals. She walked in with Rick, Chida, Aerith and Klaus. Michael behind them caring containers of pudding cups. "Oichi! Where here!" Jess says with a giggle. Aerith smiled and walked off to go find Jayden and Klaus went to go find Naomi.

"Oichi isn't here yet dear. She's locked in the living room until I was finished out here. She hasn't seen it yet." Danni say chuckling. "Take a seat. And get comfortable. There is are snacks on the table and you can pick optional on the pins. Since she's having four and all, it might be a hassle." Danni says chuckling. Jess smiled and sat down. Rick and Chida sat down next to her. Jess's tummy growled "their hungry….." the boys chuckled at her. 

Paxton, Sonya carrying Skylar, and Semyaza walked out. "Wow, this is really cool." Florina smiled. "Mama did most of it" Danni was eating a sugar cookie. "Mmmm Frank makes great treats. Paxton and the others took their seats. Chaz walked out with his son Marcus and his daughter Maddie. "Hey there sis!" Danni smiled. "Brother. My cute niece and nephew! How are you!" "Fine auntie." Maddie says smiling. "Is Oichi really having four kids at once?" Danni nod. "Wow, that's wild." Marcus says as they went to go find a seat.

Yain walked out with Julia. "Lady Danni. This woman said she is familiar with you." Danni looked to see a beautiful woman with black hair and bright yellow eyes. "Oh my! Terra! It's been so long!" Terra giggled and hugged her. "It has been a very long time. I am just returning from overseas by orders of your father." "I see, he must have you busy even though he isn't king anymore." "Your father, saved my life. I will do whatever I can for him and now that I'm back I will do what I can for Lady Oichi… in Sam's stead." Danni smiled. "I appreciate that. Go on and take a seat." Terra nodded and sat with Chaz. Seth was looking at Terra. She felt his gaze but ignored it.

In the garden, Naomi and the others were saying a small prayer in front of the new statue of Balaji. In agreement to the guardian watching over them and for Naomi using his full power, all he asked was that they come by and give him thanks. Marcellus was sitting in the back waiting for them to finish when he spotted Klaus and Aerith walking up. He put a finger to his lips motioning them to stay silent while the kids gave their thanks. Aerith and Klaus smiled and sat down with a smile.

Kaci, Ross and Azaya strolled in Hannibal, Jess smiled "Hey Kaci, Ross" Kaci smiled "hey Jess" he strolled Hannibal over. Azaya smiled "Where's Sem?" "Over there sitting with family" She smiled and skipped off to the table. Hannibal bangs on his stroller for Jess's attention. Jess chuckled "I know sweetie I see you" she reached down picking him up and held him making him babble.

Danni looked at Yain. "Go get Oichi please." Yain nodded and left. As he left Ty and Marie walked out. Marie was eating a celery stick with peanut butter and blood sauce. "Auntie." Ty says. Danni turned and smiled at Marie. "Aw Marie! Congratulations! Nysa is very excited! She wants to throw you a baby shower!" Marie giggled. "I know! She's awesome! I can't wait to see what she does." Danni walked up her and hugged her. "I'm happy for you! More babies!" Marie smiled as she let go. "Have a seat and eat whatever you like okay?" Marie nodded. "Thank you, auntie." Ty grabbed her hand and led her to the table closer to the food table. By passing Ross. He frowned and got up. "Hey! Don't try stealing my sister away from me!" He rushed after them. "Let me feel my niece or nephew!"

Michael walked over putting down pudding cups "Here Jess made these" Jess smiled "There really good, strawberry and blueberry flavors" "I'm sure Oichi would love them whenever she gets out here." Danni says walking over to the table with her brother.

At the statue, Naomi sighs softly as they ended their prayer. "Thank you for watching over us." She smiled as she felt a pat on her head. Jayden yawns. "Ugh, so we have to do this everyday?" "No, just every other day. It's good to give thanks to our guardian." Naomi Says. Kaleb stretches. "Are we done! I wanna go eat."

Marcellus stood up and walked over to Alisha. She smiles and Naomi frowns. Alisha takes his hand and giggles. Naomi huffed her cheeks out as they walked away. Jayden rolled his eyes. "Quite the selfish sister you are. You got a boyfriend. Let Alisha have one to." "She can do so much better than that rude demon! He doesn't deserve her!" She pouted. Kaleb rolled his eyes and walked off to meet with Dimitri and Tozrith. Klaus chuckled and took her hand "Come on babe" Naomi huffed out and walked away with him. "Come on mom brought pudding cups!" Aerith giggled taking Jayden's hand his eyes widen "Ooo what flavor?!" Aerith smiled "Strawberry and blueberry" "Cool." He says smiling.

As the court yard filled up Joseph, Dustin, and Bella walked out. Arnold couldn't make it today. He and his siblings had a important task for their mother this week. They sat at the table beside Jess.

Ross was at Marie's table rubbing her stomach. "I can't believe you're having a baby." Marie giggled. "I found out on Ty's birthday." Ross frowned. "Ugh…of course you did." Marie frowned and smacked him on the back of the head. "Stop that. You will stop treating Ty so rudely. Would you have prefer I ended up with Marco?" Ross's face darkens. "I didn't think so. So can you say something nice to Ty for once?" Marie say pouting. Ross sighs. "Fine… thanks… for making my sister happy." Marie smiles. "See was that so hard?" "I need to wash my mouth out with soap." Ty rolled his eyes.

Marie sighs and then rubs Ross forehead. "Brother… your temperature is rising slightly its. Been 13 years…you may not make it to 15." Ross sighs. "True. I already got a body ready and prepped. I'll do it sooner then later so I want have Kaci and the kids panic." Marie nodded see that you do. I absorbed the heat for now." Ross smiled and nodded. "Thanks sis and does dad know?" "He does but I'm not expecting anything. Mom is throwing me a baby shower though." Ross smiled and got up. "Well at least our mother care about us." He chuckled and walked over to Paxton's table. Azaya was leaning on Semyaza who was eating some cake. "Yo, need a feather. Body reaching its limits." Azaya chuckled and eats some of the cake.

Paxton sighs. "In the last hundreds and thousands of years… why can't you ever just ask like a normal person." "I'm not a normal person Pax. Come on a feather… please?" Paxton sighs. "Fine you big baby." Paxton held his hand up and a white feather floated over to Ross. "Thanks bro." Paxton rolled his eyes. Ross chuckled and put the feather over his neck. It disappeared on his chest. He then walked off back to the table.

"Uncle Ross is reaching his limit?" Semyaza asked. "Yeah, that body was supposed to hold up to about 15 to 20 years but he has been over taxing it these last two years. He already has a body set up… rather I already have a body set up for him. All he needs to do is bring his lazy ass to the castle." Skylar giggles at Paxton in Sonya's arms. Semyaza chuckled eating his cake. Azaya smiled brightly "Then its gonna be dads turn to care my next sibling" she giggled. 

The kids came to the court yard and sat at a table together. Naomi was glaring daggers at Marcellus as Alisha fed him cake. Jayden was chuckling at Kaleb who got flustered when Dimitri and Tozrith tried to feed him cake at the same time. He then frowned, missing Ayden. Wishing he was here.

Terrance and Nia came with Kim, and Kayla. Terrance was carrying Jaliyah in his arms while Kim held the car seat. They took a seat with Chaz and Danni. "Where is Adaline?" "With Zane, he is helping Frank in the kitchen but he should be out in a bit with her. I told him to help with Oichi in case she couldn't walk to well." Lily came walking out with Adaline with a sigh. "Ms. Lily over here!" Danni says getting up. Lily walked over to her. "Why are you carrying Adaline? I thought Zane…" "Well…" "I said I can walk just FINE!" They heard Oichi yelling. "Oh dear…" Thalia says with a chuckle. Danni groans. "What did he do now…" Frank sighs.

Jess chuckled "Oh my I wonder what happen" Rick and Chida shook their heads. Dawn strolled in with Roxas and Rose walked in behind her "Sorry a little late, Zach is working so he can't be here" Jess smiled "Hello mom"

"Well your walking to damn slow!" "I'm pregnant you goof ball! You try carrying four babies inside you and see how you like it! Who are you cussing at?!" "Well it ain't my fault that you got fat!" They heard silence. Danni groans out. "Zaneeee… why is he so rude!" Rose sighed "Zane… stop being rude" Jess shook her head.

Suddenly they heard a loud smack. "How dare you call me fat! I should knock your head off your shoulders! Unhand me Yain!" They heard another smack. Terrance sighed and got up. He rushed to the door where Oichi was still screaming her head off. After a few moments things went silent. Danni handed Adaline to Chaz and walked to the door, just as Yain opened it with a sigh. He had a red mark on his face. "How did I get caught up in a sibling fight…"

Terrance walked out, carrying a pouting and upset Oichi. She sniffed as tears ran down her cheek. Zane trailed behind them dizzy from the slap he always received. He had to sit on the ground for a second. Terrance put Oichi down. "How could he call me fat….that was so hurtful and so mean!" Danni saw the boys at the table get up, growling at Zane. She motions them to sit down to which they complied. "Oh sweetie you know your brother. He didn't mean it. Once he comes back down to earth he will apologize okay?" She took a napkin and dabbed her tears away. "So no more sad tears okay? Look everyone has come to see what your going to be having." She step to the side so that Oichi could see everyone. "Wow… thank you for coming everyone." She says looking around.

Rose rushed to Zane and snuggled him "you alright hunny?" "I'll be fine…once my head stop spinning…" He mumbles out.

Her eyes then landed to the table and she gaps. "Those clocks…" Danni smiled. "I figured it would be nice to add something of Sakamoto's. That way you'd feel like he's with you on the special day." "Oh mom… this is wonderful!" She hugged Danni who chuckled. "Anything for my oldest pumpkin. Now come on let's feed my grand babies."

Jess chuckled "Oichi! I made pudding cups" Rick and chida chuckled "Their really good Oichi!" "Thanks Jess and you two don't have to tell me that. I have been eating them for years you know." Oichi says smiling.

As the day went on, everyone ate and a few games were played. Zane eventually did apologize to Oichi. She put him in a choke hold and kissed his forehead, forgiving him. Oichi was sitting down eating as Jayden, Kaleb, Alisha, and Naomi stood in front of a balloon. Danni clapped her hands excited. "Come on! Pop them all at once!" Danni said smiling. Oichi chuckled. As the kids reached up at the same time and popped the balloons together. There eyes widen when all they saw was pink confetti." Thalia laughed. "All girls. How cute." Alisha and Naomi squealed as the hugged each other and bounced. "Baby sisters! Four baby sisters!" They yelled together. Jayden and Kaleb pouted. They were hoping for boys. Oichi chuckled. "Yes, the quads are all little princess." Takara smiled. "Congrats mom."

Jess eyes widen "All girls! Oh my god! Oichi I'm so excited!" Rick and Chida smiled at the news "Congrats Oichi!" Dawn clapped Roxas's hands "yay all girls!" Roxas smiled brightly and giggled. Azaya smiled brightly "Girls!" Kaci chuckled "wow all girls!" Aerith hugged Jayden "All Girls!" Jayden still had a frown on his face. Oichi chuckled. "I guess we have to start thinking of some names and get the room prepared." Danni hugged her from behind. "Congrats hunny!" "Thanks mom and thanks for throwing this for me."

Later that night Angela was in her home glaring at the table. She looked up to see Tory, the younger sister of Mason from the Glimmer clan. They were a wolf clan that trained assassins. Tory crossed her arms. "So… you want to hire the Glimmer clan… to take out our own Queen? The same Queen who we side a treaty with and she keeps our territory safe? You must be out of your mind." Angela bit her lip. "Your wrong! That woman… she is nothing but evil! She let my sister die and didn't even inform me! I had to hear it from other people and all I got was her head!" Tory rolled her eyes. "You are an idiot. Lord Sakamoto's work did not involve Lady Oichi in any ways. She did not know your sister so how would she be able to contact you?" Angela grips her fist. "Look! I will pay you whatever money and fee you want! I want her dead and I want her dead now!" Tory got up. "Sorry but no amount of payment can get us to do that but, I will turn you to another clan. A sister clan of the Glimmer clan. They are the black sheep of the clan and do excellent work. They care not of status and will do whatever you ask them for the right price. Keep our clans name out of your revenge or I will come for your head." Tory got up and disappeared from her sight.

On the table there was a card with the name 'Wilhelm' and under it was 'Marrow Tribe.' Angela frowned at it and then squeezed it in her hands. "I will have my revenge… for my sisters sake."

On September 9th, it was the first day of school, all the new students who had either transferred over or was starting a new year there was gathered in the auditorium. Raphael was giving them a 'welcome student' speech and going over some of the school's rules and classes. While they weren't brand new, Aerith and the others were in there listening.

In the coffee shop, Jayden, Kaleb, Naomi and Alisha were at a table waiting for classes to start. They had come along with Aerith and the others to walk them to the early morning speech. Semyaza and Marcellus walked over. "This is so boring…" Marcellus says. "No one asked for you to come." Semyaza says as they sat down. "Yes, they did. Aunt Sonya wanted me to come. Why couldn't you let Azaya walk to the auditorium herself. It's not like she doesn't know where it is." "The same reason why Alisha walked you to the auditorium last year so shut up." Semyaza says sighing. Marcellus pouted while the girls giggled at them. "How long does the speech last this year?" Kaleb asked reading a book. "Mmm…not long hopefully. Even if we have a lot of transfers some of the students have already came and visit the school during the summer. Other than first timers everyone should have a PDA and a temporarily bead bracelet." Semyaza yawns. "I hope this year pass by past. Did you hear that uncle Ross was going to be teaching here to?" "Yeah, he is taking over demon arts from Adrian." Marcellus says. "He is also teaching a full demon class. You know for the ones who got cast out beforehand. Tell him about the history, about dad…and all that other crap."

Alisha smiled. "Are you going to attend?" "Na, I know all of that already. Oh. I heard Takara is graduating early." Naomi nodded. "Yup, she took summer classes online. She is graduating in January. I can't wait!" Jayden sighs. "Yeah…" He looked at the clock. "Class starts at 9…hopefully that stupid speech is over with already."

In the auditorium, Raphael was reaching the end of his speech, going over the new classes and teachers that were joining. Azaya sighs. "I'm glad this speech is almost over so we can get to class." Aerith smiled "I can't wait for lessons with mom!" Klaus nodded "yeah but what I'm looking forward is my classes with Naomi" he grinned "If any man dear touches her I'll kill them" Aerith laughed "your just like Deacon" Ebony smiled then looked around "Where's Bella?" Rose chuckled pointing near them "sitting with Arnold" Azaya chuckled. "Looks like she wanted to sit with him and his friends." Aerith nodded, Klaus sighs. "I want to see Naomi already…"

When the speech came to an end, the students head out with a little over 30 minutes left. Some students rushed off to make it to the school café.

In the middle school, Naomi and Alisha were at their lockers with Marcellus. Dimitri walked up to them. "Yo." "Hey Dimitri. I thought you started high school this year." "I do, I was doing some archery training." Naomi pouted. "Hey! You aren't allowed to do that without a note." Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Yes, miss hall monitor. Enjoy your last year of middle school." He waves at them and walked off. Alisha giggled. "I'll miss him ruffling your feathers. At least we get to see him at lunch right." Naomi nodded. "Yeah…" "Are you going to wait for Klaus?" Alisha asked. Naomi blushed and nodded. "Okay. Me and Marcellus are going to head to class okay? See you in there." Alisha says grabbing Marcellus hand. They walked off together. Naomi sighs and pouted. 'I feel like Alisha got stolen from me…' "Nao!"

Naomi looked to see some of friends. "Where is Alisha? You two are rarely not see without each other." "She left already." One of the boys lean on the lockers beside her. "Pity. Its weird not seeing you goes sowed at the hip." Naomi huffed her cheeks out making them chuckle. "We aren't sowed at the hip! If we could be, I'd make it happen." Her other friend cuddles her. "Aw, your so cute Naomi! You, overprotectiveness over Alisha is to adorable! I wish I had a sister like you!" She giggles. A arm wrapped around her waist making her jump slightly and turned to see Klaus holding her "Hey I got you cookies from the Café" he held up the bag of cookies. Her friends chuckled. "Later Nao. See you in class." They said scattering away. Naomi waved at them and took the cookies. "Aw, thank you." She kissed his cheek. She open the bag of cookies and bite into one. "Mmm. Yummy."

In the high school building, Jayden and Kaleb were putting their things in their lockers when Aerith appeared and wrapped her arms around Jayden. He smiled. "Hey, seems like you made it through the speech okay. They get longer and longer each year from what I heard." Aerith giggled "Yeah, it seems we have the same class too" Azaya chuckled snuggled into Semyaza's arm "I have my first class with Semyaza also, Rose already went to her first class with Zane" Kaleb grabbed his things and closed his locker. "Later bro." "See you in class. Don't be late." Jayden says. "Says the one who skips classes." Kaleb says walking away. Semyaza sighs. "Let's go already. I hate being late." Aerith smiled and took Jayden's hand "See you guys later" she said. Azaya smiled and took Semyaza's hand "Yeah see you later"

As the day went by it was getting close to lunch time. While the children were in school, Oichi was walking to the prison cell. She was in casual attire, a blue t-shirt, blue maternity jeans, and a burgundy sweater, since she was going for a walk later. She had snuck away from Terrance and Rinko for the moment. Two night ago, she collapsed because she skipped a meal on accident. They had been watching her closely ever since. She sighed rubbing her belly. She was visiting Octavius.

The doors to the cell room opened and she walked over the iron bridge. She stopped and looked down the sides. It was a deep underground pit that led to the older catacombs under the castle. Walking to the cell she saw Octavius sitting on a small bed with an empty tray beside him. He had his head down. Oichi walked to the clear view of the cell. "Tavis…" Octavius's head snapped up. "Lady Oichi!?" He got up and quickly walked to her. He didn't have chains around his wrist, but the cell did weaken him.

"What are you doing here by yourself? Where is Terrance? You shouldn't be up and walking around…" Oichi smiled. "I know. I just wanted to see you… it's a bit lonely up there without you coming to check on me." Octavius frowned. "Lady Oichi…" "When we are alone like this you don't have to call me Lady. Oichi is just fine." "I could never… I respect you too much…" Oichi chuckled and rubbed her belly. "the babies… all four of them are girls…" Octavius widen. "Girls?" Oichi nodded. Octavius looked at her stomach and frowned. "Please forgive me Lady Oichi. I was out of line that day. I didn't know what came over me."

"No, it's my fault. I told you something that should have been brought up better. I was scared and without even considering your feelings I just blurted out horrible things and didn't even properly explain and because of it you were placed in here. The kids want you out but…" Octavius smiled. "Are you and the kids eating? Sleeping well?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, Tavis I want to explain what I said. I know you may not want to hear it. It has to be said though."

Octavius shook his head. "I know. I believed every word you said. I just didn't want you to view me as a monster. I had been having these headaches and flashes of a flower field. That smile you give me, I see it on the woman under the tree dressed in white. I can't place her face but that smile, I know for a fact that it's yours. We truly are connected in the worst ways but I am grateful that I was able to meet you and live with you for all these years. I don't want anything to happen to you. My love for you goes farther than Orochi. It's true and pure. I would never dream to ever rip you from your home… our home…" Oichi felt her face heat up l slightly. "Octavius…"

He put his hand on the window. "Oichi…" She jumped slightly at the way he said her name. Her heart started to beat fast. 'This feeling… so familiar…' Octavius chuckled at her. "You're so beautiful. Every day has been like a dream that I never wish to wake from. Even being stuck here, all I think about in here is having the chance to hold you. To love you. To be with you every day. If you were to give me that chance." Oichi raised her hand and placed on the window in front of his. "… I'm still… its hard to move on without…" "I know…and I am prepared to wait for however long it takes. The good thing about that mark on your thigh is that no one else can claim you before I do." Oichi blushed slightly. "B-Before you…" He put his forehead on the protective window. "We are linked Oichi. Despite who I am or who people believe I am to be. My love for you is strong and real. I would do anything for you except not love you. I hope you understand that." Oichi nodded. "I do…" She looked down with a even more redder face. "Octavius I…"

Just then the doors open. Oichi turned around with a frown. No one was supposed to be down here, and only certain people had access to it. "Who is there?" There was no answer. Oichi looked around. She could feel a number or people already inside the chamber. They may have been hiding from her sight but her ears worked perfectly well. She stepped away from cell. "Lady Oichi wait!" Octavius called out.

Oichi walked to the edge of the bridge. "I said come out. Do not make me ask again." She saw a figure land down in front of the door. She narrowed her eyes to see Angela and behind her was a handsome man with blonde hair and green eyes. Angela glared at her. "Hello Oichi. Today I've come to get my revenge for my sister…" Oichi looked at the man. "You… your Wilhelm of the Marrow Tribe…just what do you think you are doing?" Wilhelm smirked. "Only to do a job my lady…" More wolfs dropped down beside and around Oichi surrounding her. Octavius frowned banging on the cell. "Oichi run! You have to get out of here!" Angela glare darken. "You think I'll let her run? Think about it demon. She will pay for what she has done! Kill her!" Wilhelm snaps his fingers as the wolves attacked Oichi.

Jess in class room was sitting at her desk, her students where studding the first section in groups. She was wearing a Maternity T Shirt Casual V Neck Side Ruched Short Sleeve 'Funny Baby Made Me Eat It' Tee, black maternity leggings and black lace flats. On her desk jar of pickles and bowl of black olives. Mhmm softly while eating her weird pregnancy cravings a student walked up to her "Ms. Mikcloud?" Jess blinked and looked up "Yes what is it?" "Uhm this symbol…. What does it mean? I can't figure it out…." Jess looked at it and smiled "Means heal" the student smiled "Thank you" he walked back to his group. Jess chuckled, she looked at the clock "Oh my, it seems we have 2 minutes left. So you can drop what your doing and get ready to leave for lunch" the students smiled and nodded. Jess chuckled, something was bothering her. She could feel something was wrong 'I wonder why I feel like something is wrong…..'

In the chamber, there were bodies lying everywhere. Oichi's aura claws were holding two wolves up by their neck and she snap them. Dropping the bodies, she sighs out looking at Angela who was frowning at her. "Stupid wolves. Must I do everything myself!" She clapped her hands together forming yellow lighting. "Fine! Then I will kill you myself!" She launched a lighting field around the chamber. Oichi frowned and looked down at her beads. "Rex? Come in." She saw him fizzle in and out. "Don't take your eyes off me!" Oichi looked up and saw Angela running towards her with her arms wrapped in lighting. "You will pay for what you did to my sister!" She grabbed Oichi's arm and sent a shock through her body. She smirked. "How do you like that!"

Oichi gave her a blank look as she took the shock. Lifting her hand up she backhanded Angela, twirling her body around. Oichi brushed herself off, ignoring the little sparks here and there. "You haven't done your research. Magic doesn't really work on us wolves…well…low level magic. Lighting especially. It's like a little pinch you see." Her claws came out and grabbed Angela and started to squeeze her. "Now, are you ready to face your punishment. What you are doing is an act of treason. I keep telling you that what happen to your sister was not my fault. I had no idea she was working with Saki. I gave you a warning last time, but it seems like that will not be enough…" Angela struggled.

Octavius sighs in relief. 'Even carrying Quads she can fend for herself…' His eyes then widen as Wilhelm appeared behind Oichi holding a needle. "Lady Oichi!" Oichi turned but was grabbed by her neck. She felt a needle sink into her shoulder. Using her foot, she kicked Wilhelm off of her. He slammed into the cell creating a very tiny crack in front of Octavius. Oichi grabbed her shoulder as she started to fill dizzy. "What…is this…" Her aura claws started to disappear as her body started to numb. She sinks down to her knees and falls to the ground hissing out in pain as the side of her stomach hit the ground. Octavius grits his teeth and starts banging on the cell. "Oichi! Oichi!" He yelled.

Wilhelm chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Such a scary Queen. I am impressed. You managed to take out the first wave of my men." He stood up as more wolves dropped down beside him. "Good thing I came prepared." Angela gets up and walks over to Oichi. She raised her foot and put it on Oichi's head. "Stupid wolf! You think because you're a Queen the rules don't apply to you! Screw you! Now I'll take your head and send it to your family just like you did my sister!" She raised her foot to stomp Oichi's head in. Octavius eyes widen in fear as something started to rise up inside him.

Just then Wilhelm stopped her. "One second witch." Angela frowned and snatched away from him. "What are you doing! I thought you didn't care if she was Queen or not!" "I don't…but…thanks to that little lighting stunt you pulled you have done something quite wonderful." "What are you talking about." She looked to see the wolves sniffing Oichi with lust forming in their eyes. Oichi had fear in her eyes. She couldn't move her body to well. Octavius growled slamming his fist on the window. "Get away from her!" He yelled.

Wilhelm chuckled at Angela who had a confused look on her face. "I forgot your just a regular witch. Didn't you know that sometimes when a woman is pregnant, she gives off…pheromones. They get stronger as the child grows in her stomach. I guess our Queen here had hers covered up using the beads but since you used that spell of yours her scent started to pour out. He sniffs out and shivers. "She smells like pure honey. It's an intoxicated smell." He licked his lips. "Once we are done with her you can have her head." Angela frowned and watched as the wolves grabbed Oichi. She tried to fight them off in her weaken state, but she started feeling pain in her stomach. They ripped her sweater off and her t-shirt showing her bra. They pulled and tugged at her pants. Wilhelm looked at Octavius and smirked. "I don't mind having an audience, watch as we defile your precious Queen." Octavius bit his lip as darkness started to pour out. 'Filthy creatures…'

The wolves pinned Oichi's hands above her head as they licked her cheeks and ears. They grabbed her breast as she tried pulling away from them but the pain in her stomach was getting to be to much for her along with the numbness in her body. She tears up as one of the wolves opened her legs. "No! S-Stop this right now!" She yelled. She got one of her hands loose and punched on of the wolves on the face. "Get off of me! Tavis! Help me! Please!" She cried out as they pinned her back down. Octavius had his head down. Wilhelm chuckled. "Looks like he can't do anything but watch. So, relax and let us show you a good time. I bet we can make you feel better than your late husband." He laughed as the wolves pried her legs open. One of them got between her legs. "Have fun boys. Make her scream loud." Wilhelm says laughing. Angela looked away.

"Enough…" They heard Octavius say. They froze as the felt a frightening power growing in the room. They looked to see Octavius with his head down. His hand was on the window where the crack was. "Get your hands off her now." Oichi had tears running down her cheeks. "…Tavis…" One of the wolves walked up and chuckled. "Or what? Damn demon. Locked in that cell, you can't do anyth…" Suddenly Octavius arm broke through the cell and grabbed the wolf by his neck. With ease he snapped the wolves' neck. Everyone's eyes widen as he dropped the body. "Filthy scum. Disgusting creatures. You laid your hand on what's mine. Now you forfeit your life…" With a wave of his hand he broke opened the cell and walked out stepping on the wolf dead body, crushing his head underneath his foot.

Wilhelm frowned taking a step back. "What the hell…are you…" Octavius looked up with a dark and evil grin on his face. "I am Orochi and I will kill every last one of you…" Wilhelm felt fear shot up and down his body. On instinct he grabbed Angela. "Men! Kill him and finish off the Queen!" He says breaking into sweat. He jumped on the rails and jumped down with Angela screaming all the way down. When she was gone the lighting field around the chamber disappeared and Rex came through. "Lady Oichi. You called…" Oichi was shaking as she tried to cover herself. "T-Tavis…Orochi…he's free…" She whimpered out. "I shall raise the alarms." Rex says.

The wolves jumped down. They were shaking but they acted on their orders as they ran at Orochi. Like in slow motion, Orochi walked by them with ease. The wolf's blinks at him and watches as he walks to Oichi. "My beloved…" He knells down and sits her up. "I will make quick work of them and then we shall leave this place. Together." Oichi eyes widen. "No…" Orochi stood up and cracked his neck. "This body isn't mine but at the same time it is. I wonder how good it is at killing roaches." He turned to the wolves. "I'll stain this chamber with your blood. I'll leave only one alive to run and turn tail to your masters. Tell them off the chaos that befell your breather for laying a hand on my woman."

Oichi watched in horror as Orochi kept true to his word. She shook as she covered her ears and shut her eyes from the wolves screaming and crying out in pain. The sounds of bones snapping and flesh ripping apart. The smacking of bodies hitting the ground and cell. She felt something wet hit her body, but she could tell what it was.

She kept her eyes and ears closed until something grabbed her arm gently. She opened her eyes, ready to see the carriage but she was met with a soft and gentle look from Orochi. His hand cup her cheeks, preventing her from looking around. "You do not need to see the work I did. I kept my word and allowed one of them to escape." Despite him trying to prevent her from seeing, her eyes ended up wandering to the left. They widen to see a half of head with the eye rolled up to the back, laying a few feet away. She gasped and gagged pushing Orochi away from her. She leaned over the side of the bridge and started throwing up. Orochi sighs. "I told you not to look. So stubborn like always."

When she was done. Orochi ripped a piece of his shirt off and cleaned her face. He looked down to see that she was only in her half ripped t-shirt, bra, and panties. He frowned at this. On the side of her stomach there was also a bruise that was being to form. He picked her up making her gasp. "W-Wait. I don't want…" "Silence. We are leaving. I told you that I would come for you and now that I have fully awaken within this body you are mine now."

Just then the doors busted open. A very pissed off Terrance appeared with Terry, Rinko, and Yain behind him. Terry and Yain's eyes widen at the scene. "What the hell!?" Terrance wasn't paying attention. He was glaring at Orochi. "Take your hands off her demon!" His eyes turned purple as he ran to Orochi. "To late dragon." A portal opened under his feet. "No!" Orochi with Oichi in his arms, quickly dropped down into the portal and it closed before Terrance got to them. "Dammit!" Terrance hit his hand on the floor.

"Rex!" Rex appeared. "Yes? How many I be of assistance?" "This is a level 5 emergency! Send word to everyone! Orochi has escaped and taken Lady Oichi with her! We need all hands on deck now!" Rex nods. "And for the children?" Terrance sighs. "If you can, inform Lady Jess, Ross, and Raphael when they are alone. It's lunch time now so this would be the best time. Do not inform the children until they get home. Also do not let the public know about her disappearance right now. Try tracking down Lady Oichi." Rex nods. "Understood." He disappeared. Rinko walked up to the unsettling scene. "Who the heck are all these wolves? Did he kill them all?" He picked up Oichi's pants and frowned. "She was in a state of undressed…" "Yain, go through the camera feed and figure out what happened." Yain nodded and left. "Terry, start working on the search parties." Terry nodded and left as well. "I knew we should have killed him…" Terrance growled out.

At school, it was lunch time, Jess was in her classroom, alone, when her bracelet turned red. Rex appeared. "Lady Jess, there has been an emergency…" Jess blinked "an emergency….?" She frowned "What happen?"

"I do not have all the information just yet but, Lady Oichi has been taken by Orochi a few moments ago. Currently, Yain is going through my camera feeds. At the scene there were many bodies of wolves laying around. Terrance does not want the children to know until they get home. Everyone else is being informed at once." Jess frowned more "taken…. Should I cancel my classes... and head to the castle?" "No, it is not needed. Everything has to been seen normal to the children until they get home." Rex suddenly flashed black, then red, then blue, then black again. making Jess blink. "Rex?" "Apologizes, it seems someone was trying to hack my systems…or rather block me out…I must go." Jess nodded "alright" Rex disappeared. She frowned and leaned back on her chair with a worried look on her face "Oichi…. Please be okay…"

In the lunchroom, Azaya was sitting with Semyaza and his demon friends. She had made Semyaza his own bento box, his friends flushed at her food "Wow that looks so good…." One said. Azaya giggled "Thank you" she took a bite of her fried Japanese breaded shrimp. "Mhmm Sem do you like your lunch I made you?" "It's fine." He says eating and watching Marcellus float around the lunch room. "What is he doing…" He spotted Tozrith and waved. Tozrith yawns as he sat down beside him. "Yo." "Why aren't you with Kaleb?" "Meh, He's in the library. You know how I feel about a place being too quiet. I'll get all Jumpy and bored. Dimitri is with him." Semyaza hums out as he watched Marcellus float around the room again. Azaya smiled and kept on eating.

Aerith and Jayden where sitting in the far off corner of the lunch room. She was sitting on his lap feeding him bite size brownies she made in cooking class "So, how are they?" "It's good." He says. "Could be sweeter but I have a high sweet tooth." Jayden says eating another one, Aerith pouted "Oh I see ill show you sweet!" she whipped the frosting off one and putting in her mouth grabbing Jayden making him blink then she pressed her lips against his, he smirked has their tongues swirled together with the frosting.

students not far where watching with red faces. Aerith pulled away licking her lips "So was that better?" "Meh. Still not sweet enough. No matter how sexy you make it." He says chuckling. Aerith pouted "What?!"

A teacher, who also saw this, walked up with a sign. "Jayden, Aerith. While we do tolerate the level of intimacy please keep it tone down and be mindful of others while they eat." Jayden looked at him. "Yes sir. Sorry about that." Aerith frowned "I'm sorry…."

"Please keep in mind that this is still a school no matter how much freedom you are given. All I ask is that you lower your level of affections while we are in school and if you can't please at least respect the students around you who may or may not become uncomfortable around you." As he said that a few students looked away embarrassed and others removed themselves from view. The teacher smiled. "Don't mean to interrupt your lunch but please remember what I said. Enjoy the rest of your meal." He walked off.

Aerith frowned "its not a big deal…." Jayden sighs. "It is actually. Mom did make a rule about how intimate students can get during school hours. If we start making students uncomfortable then it becomes a very big deal." He kissed her cheek. "So yes, we will have to tone it down until the students get use to us doing that kind of kiss on the regular." 

Marcellus pouted as he finally spotted Alisha. He walked over to her. "Alisha where have you been?" Alisha smiled. "Bathroom. Let's eat! Naomi is grabbing us a table." She walked away with him following.

Outside, in the courtyard where a few of the seniors were, Takara was sitting alone eating. She felt a bit off and she didn't know why. Away from her some of the boys were looking at her in a daze. "Kara here you are." She turned to see Ross in a tan shirt and pants with light brown shoes. He had a vintage Chinese spun silk flower holding fan, fanning himself. "Uncle? Are you okay?" "I'll be fine. What are you doing out here by yourself?" "Oh… I usually eat lunch by myself. Yaris still has classes." Ross looks around to see the boys staring at Takara in a trance like state. He narrowed his eyes at them making them jump and turn away. "Why don't you eat lunch with your brothers or sisters?" Takara smiled. "They have their own set of friends and with the girls and Klaus attending, I'm sure they will be fine without me." Ross sighs. "I see…" Takara looked at him. "I'm okay Uncle. I'm use to being alone like this. I'm not lonely or anything if you are thinking that. It's nice to get a sense of peace every now and then." Ross smiled and rubbed her head. "Now that I'm a teacher here, if you ever need someone to talk to just let me know okay?" Takara nodded and watched him walk off fanning himself more.

In the castle, Yain was walking down towards the lab. He came to a light blue door. Holding up his beads he saw the camera above the door scan them. The door opened and he walked in to see a large blue futuristic hallway. He quickly rushed down the hallway and came to another door that was labeled. 'Rx4' that automatically opened for him. He walked into a large lab with many halo screen and workers inside. They bowed to him as he walked to the middle of the room where there was a table and a halo picture of the earth. "Rex can you hear me?" "I can." Rex's voice rings out. "I need to see the footage of what happened in the chambers and have you located Lady Oichi yet?" "Understood and negative. Something is blocking her beads. I only have a light trail that leads into the mountains." "I see… I would like to access your main core. Maybe I can help narrow down the spots where she can be at." "Apologies but I cannot. You do not have access to my main core." Yain frowned. "Okay… who does have access other than Lady Oichi?" Rex was silent. "Okay… I see that without Lady Oichi, you are sealed up tight." He hums out. "There is a way to override me." Rex says. "And what would that be?"

In the chambers, Terrance and Rinko had some men come and start moving the body to the morgue to let Julian look over them. Terrance sighed. "How could I have let this happen. I should have been watching her more carefully." Rinko walked to the side and jumped on the rails. "I'm going into the catacombs. I can still smell to rats running around." Terrance nodded. "Bring them back alive." Rinko nodded and jumped down. Terrance frowned and looked at the bloody scene. "Lady Oichi I hope you're okay…" "Terrance? Can you hear me?" Terrance held his beads up. "Did you find something Yain?" "No, I'm about to start looking over the footage but Rex can only trace Lady Oichi to the mountains. Something is blocking him. I wanted to go in his core and manually search." "Then do it…" "That's the problem. Only lady Oichi has access but there is a way to override him." "…and that is?" "We need Mikey…" Terrance groans out. "You have got to be kidding me." "Rex was made from Lord Dante correct. It makes sense that Mikey would be able to have access to Rex… we need him Terrance." Terrance sighs. "Fine… I'll go get him and bring him up."

Terrance left the chambers and walked down further down to another door. Walking in, it was like the same chamber Orochi was in. As he walked over the bridge, he spotted Mikey sitting in the floor with his back against the cell door. "Boy…" Mikey looked at him. "We need your assistance. I don't want to let you out of here because of what you did but… Orochi has Lady Oichi. We need to manually track her down. Will you help us." Mikey frowned and stood up. "Yes, she is still my sister after all." Terrance nodded and started to unlock the cell.

Once Mikey was freed but still in cuffs, Terrance took him to the lab where Yain was waiting. "Leaving the cuffs on?" Terrance nodded. "I can't work without my hands being freed." Mikey says. Yain looked at Terrance who sighs. He quickly unlocks the cuffs. Mikey rubs his wrist as he felt his wolf powers return to him. He rubbed his stiff neck and sighs out. "What do you need me to do?" "Follow me." They followed Yain to the back were there was a bolted door. "Only Lady Oichi can go through here. Since you share her bloodline you may be accepted to."

Mikey nodded and walked forward. A scan appeared and a light ran up and down his body. "Scanning completed. Welcome Mikey Yamamoto. You have been granted access to the core." The door opened and Mikey walked in. Just as the doors started to close, Mikey held his hand up. "Stop. They can remain opened." "Understood." Rex says. Terrance and Yain walked into the room. In the middle of it was a light blue platform. They walked on it and the floor lit up. In the middle they saw a light beam from it. They saw the halo screen of Rex. "Welcome to my core." He closed his hands together and opened them. A large globe surrounded him. Giving them a map of the entire island. Mikey eyes widen slightly at this. "Amazing…" "Enough being surprised. "Find her." Terrance snaps. Mikey nods. "I will."

As the day went by school ended for the day. Takara, Jayden, Kaleb, Alisha, and Naomi were sitting in the living room with Thalia. "Granny why did you call us in here?" Alisha asked. Thalia rubbed her hands together. "Young ones, I want you all to listen what I have to say carefully, and I don't want you to panic okay?" They blinked at her. "Did something happen?" Takara asked. Thalia sighs and nods. "Yes, earlier today while you were at school, your mother was visiting Octavius. During her visit she was attacked by a clan we have yet to identify with." Their eyes widen. Jayden jumped up. "What!? Is she okay!? Where is she!?"

Thalia closed her eyes. "She was taken by Orochi…" Jayden felt his heart stop for a moment. Alisha and Naomi gasps as they held hands. Takara frowned and held her chest. She had felt off today. This must have been why. Kaleb bit his lip and jumped up. "Why are we just sitting here! We have to find her!" He yelled. That snapped Jayden out of his shock. Growling he rushed to the door. Thalia sighs as the door opened and Oberon stepped in blocking Jayden. "Gramps…please move! I have to find mom and my sisters! Who knows what that monster is doing to her!" Oberon shook his head. "No, I am afraid I cannot do that. How do you tend to find her? Her scent lingered but they don't lead in a direction. Rex cannot locate her. Your scenes are sharp, but it does nobody any good if you leave and get lost." "We already lost dad and Ayden! We can't lose mom to!" Jayden snaps at him. "I know Jay, so let Terrance and the others do their jobs. If the public sees you panic like this then they to will panic and if those who are against your mothers rein learn of her disappearance they will surely cause more problems and do not forget that it was a wolf clan that attacked your mother. If they were able to attack her inside the castle they may still be here…you need to be here to protect your family…" Jayden turned back to see Takara holding the twins who were tearing. Kaleb was frowning looking at Jayden. Ready to follow him should he leave anyways.

Jayden grips his fist and shakes in anger. He then sighs. "Fine…I understand…" Oberon placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know your mother is strong. She has survived many ordeals so trust me when I say that she will do everything in her power to make it back home to her family." Jayden nodded. Thalia crossed her fingers. "There is more we have to discuss. Its about Octavius." They looked at her. "Oh…did Octavius chase after mom!?" Alisha asked. "No dear, I'm afraid it is not like that. You weren't told this yet but its best for me to tell you all now. Jayden dear please sit with your siblings. The things I'm about to say may be a hard pill to swallow…"

Orochi and Oichi, appeared out of the portal. Oichi was shaking as a cool breeze sweep through. "Where did you take me! Take me back!" Orochi ignored her pleads as he walked forward. Walking for a few moments they came to a tranquil, hideaway cabin in the woods. It looked like a giant spaced out tree house and it hide very well in the woods. Orochi walked up the stairs and kicked the door opened. He kicked it back closed and walked into the living room. There was a comfortable leather couch, a recliner for two, and a flat screen TV above a wood burning fireplace. The kitchen was spacious and connected to the living room. It was beautifully designed, with granite countertops, stainless steel appliances that included an electric stove/oven and refrigerator with an icemaker and coffeemaker. There was room for six at the custom dinning table, plus three at the kitchen island/breakfast bar,

Orochi climbed another flight of steps and entered the master bedroom. It had a king bed, deck access with a hot tub and private bath and walk in shower. He placed her down on the bed. He looked her up and down. "Other than the bruise you are alright?" He asked. Oichi nods. "Yes…please take me home." She says. Orochi frowned. "No, not right now." He pushed her down forcing her to lay down. "Why not! I am the Queen of Xacron! I cannot just leave my people!" She tried sitting up but her body was still numb. "You will stay here until I can reconnect with my other half. Now that I have awaken in the body I cannot fully make you mine until I am whole."

Oichi frowned. "I NEED to go home! I have children there! My family and friends will come looking for me! Terrance will kill you! If I don't go home and explain what happen then." "I said no!" Just the wave of his voice was enough to push Oichi back onto the bed. Orochi sighs. "You need your rest. Until my original body gets here we will remain here…if you behave and do as I say then I might return you home." He looked at her stomach and her half naked body.

He reached out and rubbed her stomach. He then trailed down to her pantie line. "No…please don't…" Orochi looked at her. "Please…" Oichi says tearing up. Orochi sighs and removed his hands. "Do not move from this spot and try as you might, your little beads will not work. I have cast a strong magnetic field and barrier over us so that we will not be disturbed." He walked out and closed the door. Oichi bit her lip and held her stomach. 'What do I do now…' She sniffed as she curled up. 'Saki what do I do…'

Jess gripped her fist feeling so worried, Ronnie and Deliora with Alaric where there to make sure Jess doesn't go out and find Oichi. Rick and Chida frowned at her has she was standing their staring outside "Jess please calm down… the babies…" they said to her. Jess frowned "I can't calm down… when he has her…." Deliora frowned held Alaric. Ronnie had his eyes close thinking. 'There are only a few clans that could have attacked her…'

Aerith sitting on the stairs frowned, she would have been at her dorm room but her mother told Klaus and her to stay home for the night 'auntie…' she stood up and rushed up to her room. Closing her door, she laid down on her bed and taking out her phone 'Jayden… are you gonna go find her…? I know you, please tell me…' she texted him. She got back a simple answer. 'Yes'

At the castle in the lab, Mikey was narrowing down different paths to where Oichi could be located. He then sent the information to Terry who was sending out search parties. Terrance had his arms cross watching Mikey when Yain came in with a pad. "Terrance, we pulled the footage. This isn't good…" Terrance frowned as he looked at the pad. It showed Angela and Wilhelm with the wolves attacking Oichi. Terrance growled slightly when Angela attacked Oichi herself. The feed also showed them trying to take advantage of Oichi before Orochi broke out of his cell. Yain stopped it during the massacre of wolves. He then pulled up two pictures. One of Angela and one of Wilhelm. "I know that woman. She's the sister of Sylvia the one that was killed. A witch." Yain frowns. "If word gets out that a witch planned an attack on Lady Oichi…" Terrance sighs and ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's make sure this stays inside. I will go inform Lady Jess of this. I would hate to have to kill a witch while she is here but if she brings anymore harm to Lady Oichi that is what I will do. Ronnie should be with her so he should provide information on this wolf clan." Yain nodded and handed him the pad. "This also means that Orochi was protecting Oichi…" "That's all find and dandy but now that he has taken her, who knows what the hell he is doing to her… Keep watch over him. I'll be back."

Moments later, Terrance reached Jess's home. He landed with a soft thud, trying to contain his anger and worry. Ronnie was outside smoking when he landed. "Terrance? You come with news?" "Yes, I need to speak with Lady Jess. It's important…and you as well." Ronnie nodded. "We should gather inside for now." He put his cigarette. Terrance nodded and followed him inside.

Inside Jess was finally sitting down with a big glass of milk. Deliora was had Alaric in his booster chair feeding him. Rick and Chida where sitting next to Jess. They turned to see Ronnie and Terrance walk in "Jess Terrance is here" Rick said, Jess blinked and looked over at them "Terrance… please tell me have you found her?"  
"No luck yet. We had to release Mikey to help manually search for her through Rex's systems. Whatever path they pick up they send it to Terry and he sends out search parties. Hopefully they can bring us back something…" Jess frowned "I see…"

Terrance held up the pad and a 3-D halo screen appeared. "I came over to show you the footage that we looked at. I won't show you everything it gets pretty gory…" They watched the footage, seeing Angela attack Oichi, The wolves trying to take advantage of Oichi, and then Orochi getting ready to kill the wolves. Terrance stopped the feed before it went further. "It pains me to say that Orochi saved Lady Oichi from that clan and witch who tried to kill her but it worries me that he took her…" Jess's eyes widen "Who attached?!" Rick and Chida bites their lip in anger.

Terrance brought up the faces of Angela and Wilhelm. "The witch Angela. She was the younger sister of Sylvia, the one who was working for Lord Sakamoto and was killed. She had visited the manor and had several meetings about the whereabouts of her sisters body. We currently are sending someone to her house to search the place but once Orochi was freed, Wilhelm took her down into the catacombs, Rinko is currently looking for them now." Jess's eyes stared at her with anger "Her….. I see…."

Ronnie's eyes narrowed at Wilhelm. "That is Wilhelm Blair of the Marrow Tribe." Terrance looked at him. "So you are familiar with him?" "No, not completely but I know of them. They are the lower family within the Glimmer Tribe. Mason had deemed them to be the black sheep and cast them out due to how they handled their business. The Glimmer Tribe trains assassins but after the treaty was sighed, new rules were brought into place. Some didn't agree and broke off with the main Tribe." Terrance frowned. "We should go to Mason and shake him for answers. Even if they no longer belong to his tribe, they still are his responsibly! They betray Lady Oichi and tried to kill her." Jess closed her eyes tiring to keep her anger in control. Rick and Chida frowned "Jess…"

Ronnie rubbed his chin. "Mason cut contact with that Tribe. Their methods were to…brutal even for an assassin. This is an different situation. On one had we have Oichi missing, being taken by Orochi. On the other hand a hit has been placed on her." Ronnie sighs. "If they can't reach Oichi they might go after the children…" Jess's eyes widen "They fucken wouldn't…"

Terrance lets out a low growl. "Then me must speak to Mason immediately. We cannot risk anything happening to them while we still search for Lady Oichi!" Ronnie rubbed his head. "If you are so content on speaking with Mason, I will call him here. He will not come if you or anyone else do it. With the beads he should be here by tomorrow morning at best." Terrance frowned. "…how do you suppose we look for Lady Oichi? All the leads are coming up dead." Ronnie looks at him. "All I can tell you is that Orochi is still Octavius. Until he is merged back with his main body he will remain somewhere on the island." "How can you be so sure?" "Octavius has been with Oichi for 13 years. He sees Xacron as his home just as much as she does. He could never pull her away from here. All though I'm not sure what will happen once he merges back into one. All we can hope for is that Mikey finds a way to locate her before that happens." Terrance sighs. "I see…"

Jess sighs and gets up "take me to the catacombs, I can use Manon to find her… She is a witch and I'm her Queen I will put judgment on her myself" Rick and Chida bites their lip "Wait Jess… you can't.. your pregnant…." 

"I agree with the boys. I only came for any information you may have had on Angela. If you had any at all. If they are still in the catacomb's Rinko will find them. I would have rather kill her myself for laying a hand on Lady Oichi, but Rinko is under order to bring them back alive. When she is captured you will be notified. Until then you should not push yourself and keep an eye out on anything strange." Terrance turned his head as a scent caught his nose. His eyes flashed dark purple. Ronnie frowned. "Go on…" Terrance quickly rushed out the door. Jess's eyes widen "What happen?"

Ronnie got up and cracked his neck. "Foolish Tribe…they don't give up on a hit…ever. It's worst because they were citizens. So, who know how many have been hiding within the city...They are crawling out everywhere…" Rick and Chida kissed her cheek "Stay inside and tell the kids to stay inside" Jess nodded, Rick and Chida rushed outside, Michael walked over to her and rubbed her head "Stay here with Ronnie, he will protect you" he said and walked outside. Jess frowned "Their bold in coming here…" she sighed "How foolish they are" she chuckled and sat down. Deliora chuckled "Very foolish"

Ronnie walked to the window and watched. Like he said, the wolves were rushing up to the house without a care or thought.

Outside, before some of them could even get close to the house. Terrance, using his claws had already sliced their heads off. His tail appeared and grabbed one by the neck. His eyes glared at the wolves who stopped in their tracks. "Vile wolves. You will die here." He says snapping the neck of the wolf in his tail. They growled at him and rushed to attack him, freely discarding their lives.

Rick and Chida snapping necks of wolves "You dare come here and try and take out our Jess!" they shouted, they grinned darkly "we will kill anyone who dares tries"

Inside, while Ronnie was watching them, he turned to see a shadow had slipped inside. A young wolf appeared with a pair of daggers. Ronnie narrowed his eyes at him and stood in front of Jess and Deliora. "You're a little young to be trying to come kill me…I don't want to end your life to quickly." He says. Jess frowned and stood up "How dare you come on here!" Deliora frowned and held Alaric who started to cry.

The young wolf put his daggers away. "I didn't come here to fight. Only to send a message…" "Speak fast. I'm afraid your wolf brothers will not last long out there." The young wolf looked at Ronnie. "Under the terms of the Marrow Tribe, A hit has been placed on Lady Oichi's life. We will not stop until her head is collected. We will not back down no matter who is against us. Try as you might, we will never allow her a moment of rest, even if we must capture her children…" He looked at Jess. "Or attack anyone close to her…" He looked back at Ronnie. "Until the hit is completed, or the requester is killed, we will not stop." Ronnie sighs. "Then send a message back to your Tribe leader. He risks killing his entire Tribe. You all are messing with forces that you can't handle. Lay a hand on any of the children, any family member, and I can assure you that you will die a very, very, painful death…make sure he gets this message. Try not to die before then." He glared down at the young wolf.

Jess sighed "Alright I had enough, you come in my home and threaten me and my family" she walked in front of Ronnie making him and Deliora frowned "Jess wait your pregnant…" Ronnie sighs.

Jess eyes widen has the wolves in front of her hit the ground from her gravity magic "give your leader this message, this is the act of war and he will be punished for what he and his entire clan will be punished for what they have done" The wolf chuckles. "You think we car for war. We are assassins by birth and by death. We are paid contractors with alliance only to the highest bidder. If you wish to blame anyone, blame the witch who paid use. She is the one who brought us out and by Tribe rules we will not back down no matter the enemy." Jess frowned at them.

Ronnie takes out a cigarette. "Jessica enough… your threats don't work against that clan. Let him go so that he may deliver the message…" Jess sighs and walks behind Ronnie and released the wolves from her gravity spell. The wolf smirked and disappeared.

Outside Michael was in roof with his staff and banged on it has a barrier was started to form around the house. Aerith in her room wearing a white shirt, black flaux leather vest corset, flaux leather vest skinny jeans and black armor knee high boots. She had a combat sword in its sheath on her back. She put her hair in a ponytail. She was ready, she walked over to her window and jumped down has the barrier covered the house fully and has soon has she jumped out her window a wolf came at her. Her eyes widen and it was like slow motion has she reached behind her to get her sword but when the wolf was grabbed by the head and his neck snapped. Aerith blinked smiled "Jayden"

Jayden was wearing a simple black sweater with black jeans and shoes. He was frowning with a dark look on his face. He tossed the body down. "If your coming keep up…" He says running off to the forest. Aerith chuckled and rushed after him. Inside Jess sighed and sat down "Ronnie can you go check on the kids?" "Sure…"

reaching upstairs he stepped Klaus's room and peeked inside to see Klaus on his gaming chair playing online. Ronnie smile and walked away and stepped to Aerith's room. It was closed, he knocked on it "Aerith?" no answer he frowned and opened the door to see she wasn't even in the room and her window was open. Walking over to the window he looked outside to see a dead body of a wolf. He frowned at this. Sighing he headed back downstairs. "I swear… why don't children ever listen..."

In the castle, Takara was combing her hair when she noticed a shadow run cross her window. She frowned and turned around. Walking to the window she looked out and then gaps when a hand smashed through the window. She screams out as she backed away from the window. Multiple wolves started jumping in. "Daughter of Oichi. You will come with us. Even if we have to drag your lifeless body with us."

Takara frowned as one of them grabbed her arm. Her eyes glowed red. "Do not touch me!" Using a move Jess taught her, she spins her on her heel and spins her body kicking the wolf in his face. Using her vampire strength the wolf got sent crashing into the others. Takara ran out the room. The guards hearing her scream rushed to her aid. "Princess Takara keep running we will hold them off!" They yelled rushing to the attacking wolves.

As Takara ran she turned the corner to get to the twins room but she was stopped when wolves appeared. They smirked. "You will not escape us!" Takara bit her lip as she got ready to defend herself. Suddenly the wolves were surrounded by water. They got trapped inside a water ball, suffocating inside. Takara smiled. "Yaris!"

Yaris walked up with a frown. He held his hand up and closed it, making the water bubble implode on itself, squeezing the bodies into pieces. Takara ran to him as more wolves appeared. "We have to get out of here." "Wait! I have to get the others!" "I'll come back for them." He opened a water portal and pulled her inside, closing it."

Out in the forest, Jayden and Aerith were running through the trees." Jayden was following Oichi's scent towards the mountains. "Her scent was the strongest here. There has to be some kind of clue here." Aerith nodded "I hope we find her"

Jayden stopped and sniffed around. 'Mom… where are you… I'll find you.' He then heard a twig snap. He frowned looking all around. "Son of Oichi." They heard a voice call out. "You will come with us. Even if we have to drag your lifeless corpse." The wolves started to drop down. "Come willingly or this will get rough." Jayden glared at them. Aerith frowned but glared taking out her sword "like hell we will!"

"Play with the witch brat. We don't need her. Focus your attacks on the boy." The wolves separated and attack Aerith. Another group attacked Jayden pushing him away from her. Jayden frowned as he fought off the wolves. Rubbing his neck he opened his mouth and let out a sound wave pushing them back. Some of them dropped to their needs holding their ears. He then rushed towards them snapping their necks. "You will not keep me from my mother!" He stabbed one in the heart and crushed it. "I'll kill every last one of you…" He says darkly.

Aerith was fighting off couple of wolves, stabbing one in the chest lifting her hand at the other twisted her wrist snapping it's neck with her magic. A wolf then appeared behind her and grabbed her wrist, snapping her sword out of her hand. He then tossed her to the ground. "Time to die!" Aerith gasps as she watched the wolf hold his dagger up. Jayden suddenly appear in front of her, and was stabbed in the shoulder. Aerith's eyes widen "Jay!"

The wolf grins. "Wrong choice little wolf." The wolf took the dagger in a quick motion before Jayden could react, he slices across Jayden's chest making his eyes widen. Blood sprayed from his chest as he feel to his knees. Aerith's eyes widen more "Jay…."

Jayden held his bloody chest and looked up. The wolf grabbed him by his hair. "Now, you will come with us." He held the dagger to Jayden's throat. "Unless you want to lose your head." Aerith's heart beated has her angelic aura appeared and her eyes widen in pure anger has her sword flew to her hand, catching it she swirled it "DIE!" she shouted and put her sword in the ground cracking it has lighting appeared and in streams went towards the wolves in such speed hitting them.

The wolves that were able to Dodge her attack sink back into their shadows. The one commanding them was up in the tree. He narrowed her eyes at Aerith. "So the witch has a power up. Hmf. For now we will let him go." He snapped his fingers and the wolves glared at Aerith before pulling back. The leader smirked and disappeared. He slipped past Aerith and grabbed Jayden by his neck. He gasps out as the leader slammed his head through the trunk of the tree knocking him out. The leader jumped up and laughed. "Until we meet again son of Oichi. Your mother's head will soon be ours. Remember that!" He yelled before disappearing.

Aerith frowned and rushed to Jayden and knelled down putting her hands up has a colorful bubble of light appeared around Jayden healing his wounds "Jayden you alright?" "I'll be fine…" He says groaning out.

Just then his beads started to blink. Jayden looked at and tapped it. "Jayden!" They heard Kaleb yell out. They could hear noise in the background. "Where the hell are you!" Jayden frowned. "Near the mountains…" "The what! You idiot! Didn't you tell Grandpa that you weren't going to go! You promised grandma!" Jayden bit his lip. "I know but I just couldn't sit here and…" "Just shut up! I don't want to hear it. Go to aunt Jess! Don't come back to the castle!" "What why?" Aerith blinked "why what happen?"

They then heard a crash and a scream. Jayden say up. "The twins!? What's going on?" "The castle is under attack by some wolf guys. We are heading down into the lab, Do not come back here! I swear Jayden Ill punch you if you come back. Stay safe and get your ass to aunt Jess's." The beads cut off. Jayden grits his fist and hits the ground cracking it. "Dammit… if I would have stayed then I could be helping them!" Aerith frowned "Come on lets head back…" Jayden sighs out and nodded.

In the castle, Kaleb had Alisha and Naomi's hands as they ran after Thalia who was holding Kendrick . She was leading them down to the lab. Oberon was holding off the wolves that were following them. "Is grandpa going to be alright?" Alisha asked. "He will be fine." Thalia says as the reached the door. Yain was waiting for them as guards quickly rushed out to protect them. "Where is Takara!? We have to help her!" Naomi says. "Yaris is here somewhere, I'm sure he got her and Jay is going to auntie Jess house." Kaleb says pulling them inside the lab.

Oberon hums out as he sliced a wolf down with a sword. "I must say this does bring back memories." A wolf appeared behind him but Oberon spins the sword and thrusted it from behind him, stabbing him in the chest. He chuckled as the wolf feel to the floor. "There are a lot of you. I've gotten quite sloppy in my recent days. This is very good practice." The wolves shook at his cheerful gaze. It was unsettling to them.

At Jess's, Jayden had his arm over Aerith as she helped him walk. Even though he was healed he could still feel the pain from where the dagger had cut him. Reaching the house, Michael looked to see them and then wolves rushed at them, his eyes widen and jumped off the roof "Aerith! Jayden!" Aerith helping Jayden turned to see wolves charge at them, her eyes widen then Michael appeared down with his spear impaling one right through it. The wolves eyes widen and back up, Michael glared at them "if you know what's good for you, you will leave or suffer the wrath of the heavens!" he shouted has storm clouds appeared and lightning appeared. Aerith blinked at him 'Michael…' "Aerith! Jayden!" Rick and Chida appeared next to him. Aerith blinked "Daddy" Chida helped Jayden and rushed him to the house passing through the barrier. Rick picked up Aerith rushed her through the barrier. Terrance appeared next to Michael with a dark glare "I'm sick of killing more of you leave…"

Terrance walked forward ahead of him and held his chest up. He then blew fire out at the wolves burning them to a crisp. That was enough for the wolf to retreat. When they left Terrance sucked the fire back out and blew out steam. His wings appeared as he took flight into the sky. His beads were flashing red for an emergency. He flew off to the castle quickly.

Inside, Jess was frowning "Why did you two go off on your own?" Aerith frowned "We wanted to look for auntie" Rick and Chida shook their heads "Sweetie… I know you wanted to go out and look for your aunt but…. With this clan wolves running around and trying to kill us it's not safe" Deliora says.

Jayden was on the couch with not top on, Jess knelling down and putting some herbal potion cream on his wounds helping him heal better. Ronnie sitting down next to Jayden with a frown. "Grandpa I…" "You promised Thalia that you wouldn't go looking for your mother and you broke that promise." Jayden frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry I just…" "You do realize that if you were captured you will tie our hands. You would have become a bargain chip for Oichi who is still missing and if something were to happen to you how do you think everyone else would feel especially your mother." Jayden sighs. "I know…" "No, you don't because if you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Terrance left to help clean up at the castle and once that is done you will be confined to your room. A guard at your back and your beads will be placed on hyper mode so if you even get the idea to leave Xacron, Rex will be immediately alert and transport you back home. Understand?" Jayden nodded. "… Yes sir… "

Jess sighs and finishes up "all done, now go up to Aerith's room with Aerith and stay in there. I charmed the windows and doors you will not be able to leave"

Jayden got up rubbing his shoulder and followed Aerith to her room. Ronnie sighs out. "I need a smoke… Oichi will definitely kill me if anything were to happen to that boy..." He ran his fingers through his head. "I'm going to go check the mountain path. Since that's the direction they were headed. Terrance will send a cleanup crew to get the bodies out your yard before the morning sun hit." He gets up and heads to the door. "They may have been on to something or it could be nothing. But it's best to check it out while the attack is died down." Deliora smiled "please be careful, have fun" Aerith walked over to Jayden "Come on lets head to me room" Jayden nodded and sat up taking Aerith's hand and they headed for Aerith's room.

Down near the catacombs, Wilhelm and Angela had made an exit from themselves and were leaving the city borders. Wilhelm sigh. "Well that didn't go as planned." Angela gripped her fist. "Of course, it didn't! You idiots screwed everything up! All you had to do was kill her! No, you have to be beast and try to rape her! Now she's gone! How am I going to get my revenge on her!" Wilhelm brushed himself off and headed to forest. "Not to worries, so long as your alive your hit will remain on Oichi's head." Angela gripped her fist. "I want to be the one to kill her!" Wilhelm sighs and turns around. He grabbed Angela by her throat. "I grow tired of your mouth girl. We will abided by our contact but don't try to order us around." He let her go. "A pity I can't kill you yet. Hopefully someone will require our service and our bid your contact. I would be careful if I were you." He chuckles and disappeared. Angela frowned and looked back at the city. She hugged herself. 'I can never return there….' She frowned. 'My dear sister, I will avenge your death. I swear it..." Using her magic, she cloaked herself hiding her appearance, and walked off towards the next city. 

Michael spearing the last wolves "let's head back inside, with the barrier up they won't be able to get through" Another leader of the group of wolves that attacked Jess's home was sitting on the ground not far away. He hits a deceive in his ear. "Hey, looks like we got their attention for now. What is the next plan. We lost a lot of men." He waited and listen and then nodded. "Understood. We will check the mountain path. I will report to you when I found something." He disappeared into his shadow.

The next morning, Oichi was woken by a strong urge to use the bathroom. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and looks across the room. She gasps and sits up to see Orochi was sitting in a chair with his eye's closed. 'Is he… sleeping…' Oichi study his face a bit longer under she realized that she was wearing a white lace gown. "Whoa…" She then carefully got up and silently tip toe to the bathroom. She closed the door as gently as she could and then looked around to see if there was some way to alert the others of her position.

Unable to find anything to help she sighs in defeat and uses the bathroom. Right when she was finished Orochi started banging on the door. It makes her jump. "What are you doing in there!" He snaps. "I'm just using the bathroom." She says softly. Orochi was silent. "I see… then hurry up." He stormed off. Oichi frowned and cleaned herself up. Looking at her beads she tried to access Rex but he kept coming in fuzzy. 'I wonder…' She took a deep breath and sent her aura through the beads. When she did, Rex's head appeared. "Rex!" She whisperer. Rex simply blinked at her. "Oh shoot… he can't hear me… but he should realize that a signal is coming from my beads bow."

The bathroom door was kicked open making her scream out in shock. Orochi frowned and looked at her beads. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her wrist. "I told you that it won't work! Do I have to strap you to the bed!" He tossed her on the bed, making her hiss out in pain. She grabbed her stomach. Orochi stopped and watched her. Oichi held her stomach as she curled up. "Please don't hurt me or my babies. Please." She pleads out. Orochi frowned and reached down, grabbing a piece of her hair. The back of his hand then rubbed her checks. He felt her body tense up but he ignores it.

"When we first met, you were wearing a white dress… you had been waiting for me." He says in a soft tone. Oichi glanced at him. "This dress, this place, I made all of this for this very day." Oichi's eyes widen. "You… built this place." Orochi grabbed her arm making her squeak. He frowned and loosen his grip on her. It shocked her a bit that he was trying to be gentle.

"When Octavius had blackouts or headaches I would appear in his stead. When he wasn't around you, I used his body to crest this hidden cabin. To use as a hideout until I can merge with myself." "Wait… so are we still in Xacron?" "We are out of the borders and into the mountain. Octavius strong conscious is forcing me to keep you here. His connection to this place is troublesome. Are you hungry?" Oichi nodded. "Then stay in here and don't move. Also, if you try to connect to your beads again…"

He grabbed her by her hair, yanked it back and forced a rough kiss on her. Oichi tried pushing him away but her held both her wrist. He forced his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. Oichi shivered as his tongue danced in her mouth. She then heard a click. He finally pulled back and licked his lip. "Try it again and a kiss isn't all I will do to your body…" He got up and left the room, closing it with a slight slam. Oichi rubs her lips and lays back down. 'Do more things… to my body…!?' She blushed as her body started to heat up. "No! Stupid hormones… don't act up now." She bit her lip and rubbed her belly. "I hope they find us soon…" She looked at her wrist and saw a cuff on it. She frowned recognizing it. It was the same cuff that was used to hold Mikey and Michi. She started to feel half of her power being block. She groans out. 'Dammit… now what will I do…'

At River and Terry's, River was in bed on bed rest. Downstairs, the twins where downstairs watching Jareth. River frowned "Terry!" Terry rushed in "is something the matter?" River frowned "No… I sense something out there can't you smell the blood... and death...?" Terry sighs. "River… there was an attack last night so of course you're going to smell that. Unless it's putting you in labor there is nothing I can do about it" River pouted "I know… I'm sorry… please be careful if you're going out to have search parties, love you" Terry smiles and kisses her cheek. He then rubs her belly. "I love you to. Yain will take over after today. As much as I want to keep working, my mind will get all cluttered while I'm thinking about you and the baby. I'm no good to anyone if I keep getting distracted." He stood up. "Call me if you need me alright?" River smiled "Of course"

At the hospital, Marie was there with Ty. They had taken the day off from work today. She was 3 months and was there for an ultrasound. She sighs playing with her fingers. Ty grabbed her hands. "Stop that. I know your worried but they will find her. Oichi wouldn't want you to be worried about her if it caused you stress with the baby…" Marie frowned but nodded.

Julian walked in with a tablet. Her had black lines under his eyes. "Julian? You haven't slept at all…" Marie says. "I know. You're my last appointment of the day then I need rest. Can't work myself into the ground you know. Ready to see your baby?" Marie smiled and nodded. Julian lifted up her shirt and put warm jell on her belly. Pulling the screen close, he used the wand and rubbed around her belly. On the screen the picture pops up. "Ty look! Our baby!" She says giggling. Ty smiled. "Yeah." "Can I have pictures please! I need like mmm… like 6 please!" Julian nodded. Ty kissed the back of her hand. "Marie… I know this might not be the perfect time but… do you want to Elope with me?" Marie's eyes widen. "What!?" Ty rubbed the back of his head. "I know you probably wanted some massive wedding but… I only need you and our baby…" Marie starts to tear up. "Oh Ty… yes! Of course! We can do it right here in Xacron somewhere! We need rings, and I need a outfit, and my hair done, and Uncle Raphael, and mom!" She gasps. "Yes! This is perfect!" Ty chuckled and kissed her forehead. "We can take care of all of that okay." Marie giggled. "Ty, I love you so much!" "Yes, I love you." He says smiling back at her.

Aerith, Jayden and Klaus were sitting in the dinning room eating pancakes, bacon and orange juice for breakfast, there was no school for the day. Klaus sighs wishing he can go to Naomi "Mom can I go see her?" Jess sitting down "No, the barrier is staying up until Oichi is found and the head of the witch is mine!" Aerith and Klaus sighed. Deliora put Alaric in his booster chair making him giggle "Ma! Da!" Deliora giggled "You hungry baby? Daddy is still on the mountain path" 

Paxton and Bracken were in the castle cleaning up the bodies of the wolves. Paxton sighs. "How could this have happened right under our noses." Bracken shook his head. "They are assassin's…its their job isn't it. At least the children are okay." "Yeah but there is still no leads on Oichi…Ronnie is on the mountain path but they already checked up there." "Where is Terrance?" "Greeting the leader of the Glimmer clan in Ronnie's stead. He has already been given the warning to fully cooperate with us." Paxton sighs. "Let's hope they can get the Marrow clan off our back for now…"

In the meeting room, Terrance and Seth were in there with Mason and is sister Tory. Mason was sipping a cup of tea. "So, how many I help you this find morning." Terrance frowned. "Let's not play coy, Mason. You know very well why you are here." Mason sighs putting his tea down. "The Marrow clan…the black sheep of our clan…" Seth placed his hands on the table. "Yes, and that part of you clan has a hit out on Oichi. It would be wise for you to do something about it." Mason frowned. "I don't have ties with the Marrow clan. I been cast them out of my turf and clan. We do not have any connection other then that." Terrance started to get impatient. "Your clan is one of the best when it comes to assassination, so I find it very hard to believe that you don't keep tables of other clans. Including one that was with yours at one point. I grow tired of your games!"

Mason leans back in his chair. "Okay fine, we can contact them, but we don't normally do. Why should we call in a lower assassination clan when we can handle the job ourselves?" "The man Wilhelm was send with the witch who made the contact. Angela." He put their pictures in front of them. Tory quickly averted her eyes. Seth caught her though. "It seems like your sister has some info she would like to share." Mason turned around and looked at Tory. "…What did you do?" Tory put her head down. "I…Forgive me…it was my fault brother. The woman Angela came to me wanting our services to kill Lady Oichi but since we are under treaty I gave her the card to the Marrow clan. I didn't think she would find the funds to pay them. They ask for a fortune. If I knew…"

Terrance grabbed Tory by her throat and held her up choking her. "You were the one who caused all this! You gave that witch a solution to killing our Queen! Any information you had should have been brought to use immediately! It is a breach in the treaty that your clan signed! What the hell were you thinking!" Tory coughs out, trying to pry his hands away from her.

Mason frowned. "Lord Terrance, while I don't agree with what my sister did, may I remind you that killing on Lady Oichi's land without a proper trial is forbidden…" "B-Brother…" Tory wheezed out. "I say take her as your prisoner until we can get Lady Oichi back. Until then as her brother I will get the information that may help us. I deeply apologize for the trouble we have caused. The Glimmer clan would have never let this stand if we knew about this." Seth sighs. "Terrance take her to the chambers for now. At the moment Ronnie is out looking for Oichi. If he provides answers for us, then we can start focusing out points there. Your clan will lend us the manpower. Is that understood?" "Yes, King Seth," Mason bows. "If you will allow me, I would like to look around the castle for clues?" "Go on." Seth says. Mason nods and walked off without even looking back at his sister. Troy bit her lip. "Brother forgive me please! I swear I didn't know she would go this far!" "Silence girl. You are lucky I don't snap your neck. If anything happens to the children or any of Oichi's friends and family, I will kill you myself." Terrance says in a growl. Still holding her by the neck, He carried Tory down to the prison chambers. Seth got up and frowned. "With that done, let's hope Ronnie has some clues for us when he gets back…."

As the hours past, Ty and Marie were holding hands, walking to the park. Marie was wearing a simple off the shoulder, light blue chiffon dress with black leggings and flats. Ty was wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue jean pants and shoes. They headed to a older section of the park and walked through an opening where there was a large cut out section, surrounded by square bushes. In the middle was an arch with a peach curtain and a flower on the side. Raphael was there waiting on them. "Welcome you two love birds. Are you both ready?" They nodded. "And your witness?"

A portal opened and Nysa walked out wearing a blue side zipper spaghetti strap mermaid dress and in the carseat was Hanson who was fast asleep. "Sorry I'm late, I picked someone else up as well." She stepped to the side and Nia walked out wearing a light blue ruffled shirt and white pants with flats and in the car seat was Jaliyah also fast asleep. "I can't believe you were tying the knot and didn't tell me! I'm glad Lady Nysa came to get me!" She giggled. "My youngers son getting married. I'm so happy." She says sniffing. Ty blushed making Marie and Nysa giggle.

"Alright you two, please join hands." Raphael says. Ty took Marie's hand. "Friends, family, we have joined here today to share Maire Morningstar and Ty Tanaka in a very important moment in their lives. In their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. If any person present now can show just cause why they may not be join together then speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything. Raphael chuckled. "Do you have the rings?" Ty nodded as he pulled out a matching brown diamond filigree ring. "Do you Maire Morningstar take Ty Tanaka to be your husband?" Marie smiled brightly. "I do!" "Ty Tanaka do you take Marie Morningstar to be your wife?" "I do." Ty says smiling as they placed the rings on each other fingers. "Then by the power bested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Ms. Tanka Morningstar." Nysa eyes widen slightly. "You may now kiss your bride." Maire and Ty smiled and kissed each other. Nysa sniffed and clapped with Nysa. "So wonderful!"

They pulled apart and Marie hugged him cuddling in his chest. "HeeHee! We are married now!" Ty held her. "Yeah." Nysa walked up to them with Hanson. "You are going to use the Morningstar name?" Ty nodded. "I like it actually, no offence to Gramps and it made Marie happier when I told her about it." Marie giggled. "I let my excitement take over a bit. I should have thought about it more but when he said he wanted to keep the Morningstar name, I become so overjoyed for some reason." Nia walked up. "That's so adorable! My cute daughter in law and my tiny grandbaby! I can't wait!" Raphael chuckled. "Congratulations you two. Make sure you tell your brothers. They are going to flip when they hear that their sister got married without telling them." Marie pouted. "Well Ross did it so he can get over himself as for Marcellus he will be okay. He likes Ty." "It's because I make him pancakes…" Ty says sighing. Nysa laughed. "I heard he loves your pancakes but enough about that. You two should go consummate your marriage already!" Marie and Ty blushed. "Mom! Don't say something so embarrassing!" Marie blurted out. Ty rubbed his head and picked her up making her blush even more. "T-Ty!?" He quickly rushed off to their home. Raphael sighs. "Ah love…maybe its time to settle down and have me another child. Ladies? Any takers?" Nysa and Nia chuckled. "Our husbands won't take to kind if you try to do that Ralph." Raphael walked up to them and placed and hand on their shoulders. "Bah! Your children just go married! Let's go out to eat and celebrate. My treat." He says pulling them away. They laughed at him. "Such a flirt you are."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As weeks went by it was now October 1st, In China in the Jing City towards the east, Valeriea and Xavier were walking underground. They were under a large Temple that had been long abandon by its people. Xavier was holding up a lantern as they walked down deeper into the tunnel. "Val, are you sure it's down here. We have been searching for weeks." Valeriea was silent as she read the scroll. "Even if it isn't here, we will keep looking until we find it." Looking up she could hear rushing water. They reached an opening to the tunnel and Valeriea smirked. In the middle of the small underground stream, there was a large staircase. At the top was a coffin. She chuckled and floated over to it. Xavier sighed and followed her.

Reaching the top of the stairs Valeriea and Xavier looked at the coffin. It was covered in dust and debris. Xavier raised an eyebrow. "You would think they would have kept this more protected. Did they just abandon him here?" Valeriea rubbed her hand over the coffin, blowing the dust away. On the middle of it there was a carving of a lone wolf with a picture of the moon and sun behind it. Under the carving was a name. "Lucian…" She let out a dark laugh. "Finally, I found him."

In the hidden home, on the mountain's Oichi was laying in bed wearing a white bohemian maternity gown. She was going on 6 months now. She grown out as she tried sitting up. She felt weak and her face was going pale. The girls were draining her. The door opened and Orochi walked in with a tray of food. Oichi couldn't get Orochi. From her point, the last time she was kidnapped, she was taken advantage of and tortured and all the above but this was different. While he didn't let her leave the room for any reasons, he tried to be gentle with her. Still using Octavius body, he cooked her meals, made sure she was comfortable and dressed her in white gowns. His manner of speaking had changed as well. Instead of snapping at her he would try to talk calmer to her and instead of grabbing her roughly he'd ask if she was hurting. It was a complete 180 from what she saw him do in the chamber and from how everyone else described her. Could he really have feelings for her?

"Hey…it's time to eat." He grabbed her arm, carefully. "Am I hurting you?" "No…" Oichi says tiredly. He helped her sit up and placed a stand up tray in front of her. "Eat…I'll be back for the tray." "Why are you doing this?" Oichi asked. "Why are you being nice to me? Aren't you working for Valeriea? Shouldn't you be taking me to her by now?" Orochi turned to her. "I do not work for anyone. I do want I want." He walked back over to her. "Do you not remember what you said to me before I released your soul?" Oichi nods. "I do…it all came back to me bit by bit. I promised you that I wouldn't let you be alone but…its this to much? I have a family and a kingdom to run. You can't keep me locked up in here forever!" Orochi grabbed her cheeks. "I know that. That's why I need to merge. I'm not strong enough to keep you yet in this body." He leans in close and kissed her. Oichi tensed up but slowly relaxed. This was something else she didn't understand. Everyday, he'd give her a kiss. Not like the first one, where it was forceful but a soft and gentle caring one. It made her heart flip and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. Of course, her body had a mind of its own when her hormones started to flare up.

Orochi backed away. "I'll be back with the tray in an hour." He left the room, closing the door behind him. Oichi sighed and looked at her wrist. It was getting bruised from the cuffs. As she started to eat, she started running back through her memories about her time with Orochi the first time they meet. 'There has to be a way to convince him to take me back home…' She suddenly remembered looking down at his sleeping face when he used to sleep on her lap. His face turned red. 'So cute…' 

Terry was pacing back and forth; River has been labor for almost two half days. Valora and Esme sitting on the couch holding Jareth "Daddy…. Is mom gonna be okay?" Terry stopped and smiled "She will and so will your baby sister" hearing a knock, he turned to see Nia walk in. "Hey Ter. How is she?" Terry smiles. "Okay I hope."

Kaname and Reina came out "We have to get her to Julian right away! Xena won't turn for her to be pushed out, River is started to hurt more and more" The twins eyes widen. Terry frowned. "I'll get him." Nia says. "He is here currently. He just got out of surgery." She rushed out the door. Terry sighs with a worried look.

Zach was making a house call for Jess. Jess was laying on the couch. Rick and Chida where sitting on the couch with her, Jess's had on Rick's lap and her feet on Chida's lap. Zach sitting on a chair had the ultrasound ring around her tummy. They smiled has on the screen the boys appeared. Jess giggled "oh our boys" Rick and Chida grinned "Their getting big"

Aerith walking in she gasped and skipped over "My baby brothers?" Jess giggled "Yeah" Rick and Chida chuckled. Zach smiled "you want pictures?" Jess nodded "yeah" Zach chuckled and started to print out pictures.

Over at Marie's and Ty's, Ross was over and he was very upset. He was stopping by to take a look at the body Paxton had for him. That was until he heard from Marcellus about Maire getting married. Marie was eating some snacks ignoring his frown. "You. Got. Married!" He finally says. "Yup." She held up her hand to show him her ring and then went back to eating. "When were you going to tell me!?" He asked. Marie shrugged. "Whenever you stop by, I guess." Ross frowned. "Oh come on! Marcellus knew before me!" "Yes, well my younger brother does come by and check on me and to eat pancakes you know."

Ross groans out. "Marie I am serious. I would have like to be witness at your wedding!" Marie rolled her eyes. "Well I wasn't a witness at yours either now was I." Ross stopped talking. "Yes, remember how you and Kaci left the family in our time of needed and got married? I forgave you for that you know but it still didn't sit well with me. So before you get mad at me about not telling you anything, how about you think about all the things you did and didn't tell me? Hmm?" She smiled sweetly. "Ty can I get some more food!?" She called out. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Ross sighs. "Your right…I'm sorry. I shouldn't get upset or anything about that…but now that we are even can I have an ultrasound picture of my niece or nephew? Please?" Maire smiled and handed him one. "Here you go. I saved the last one for you." Ross smiled. "Getting bigger by the day." Marie smiled. "I'll let you know what the gender is when we find out. Now, go on and head back to Paxton. You need to get into your new body as soon as possible before that one dies out. Don't want to scare your children or anything." Ross chuckled and got up. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back to check on you. Still don't like Ty and all." Marie rolled her eyes. "Goodbye brother." She says shooing him away. Ross chuckled, opening a portal, and leaving.

Julian in the room with River, Terry and Nia was still in the waiting room with the twins and Jareth. Jareth was in Terry's arms; Terry was frowning he wasn't allowed back there yet. The twins frowned and looked down worried about their mother and baby sister. Jareth started to kick his legs "Down! Daddy!" Terry smiled slightly. "Trying to run away from me now squirt?" He placed him down on the floor holding his hands. Nia smiled. "He is getting so big." Terry nods. "Yeah…soon he will be uncuddlable." Nia chuckled. "I'll cuddled all my grandkids even when they are adults." Jareth pouted and tired to get out of Terry's grip "No! want mama!" the twins blinked "I think he feel mom's pain…" Jareth had tears in his eyes "Mama!" "Your mom will be okay sweetie." Nia says. Terry picked him back up. "Just wait a little longer and she'll be alright." Terry says.

A door opened making them look has Julian walked out holding a pink bundle. Terry smiled and stood up placing Jareth in Esme's lap, Julian smiled "Terry here is your baby girl" he placed her in Terry's arms. Terry looked down at her and smiled, she had his brown hair with a tint of river's blue like an ombre mix. Her eyes opened and Terry eye's widen at her eyes. They where Blue and yellow mixed. She smiled right up at him, he chuckled "Hello my little princess, Xena" the girls giggled and sat up with Jareth walking over and they gasped at her "Wow! She's so cute!" Jareth blinked down at Xena and pouted. Nia chuckled. "Jealous already. So cute. Congratulations Terry." Terry smiled. "Thanks mom." Jareth pouted "No!" he was pointing at her "No!" the twins frowned at him "Jareth don't be mean to our new baby sister"

Julian sighs "Well River is doing good, her mother is stitching her up and she will be moved to the maternity room in a little bit…. Xena was very in stubborn indeed. She would not turn or even get pulled out from River but we managed to get her out.. Terry… I need to speak with you alone" Terry frowned feeling something was more wrong, he nodded and gently placed Xena in Nia's and walked off with Julian.

Nia frowned but smiled softly "Valora take a picture and send it to your grandpa" Valora smiled brightly and nodded taking out her phone.

In Julian's office, they sat down "Terry… River's Uterus was damaged taking out Xena… she might not be able to get pregnant again… if she does then it would be a miracle…" Terry frowned and sighs. "I see… that's a little upsetting to hear...but I'm happy that she is going to be alright."

At Paxton's house in the basement. Ross was down there with him looking at his new body. His eyes were widen at it. "Pax… you can't be serious." Paxton nodded. "Yes, your dad said he didn't have any use for it anymore." Laying down on a table was the former human body of Lilith. It had long curly black hair and fair skin. The body was laying under a white sheet. "Since Lilith is imprisoned she doesn't need this body and if it can hold her then it can hold your form as well." Ross chuckled. "I swear this is going to be on my ten best of my life moments. When can I have it?" "If you want it, I can do it now but you should like Kaci know and all. Don't need him freaking out when a random woman comes hugging him and stuff."

Ross nods. "I got it. This body is Lilith but her stench is still all over it. It will be a while before the body completely becomes mine." "I'll give you a black feather so that it can cover her scent. Marie would be horrified at this." "All right. I'll be back. I'll tell Kaci about it and we can get this process done." "Everything will be ready by the time you get back." Ross opened a portal and left.

At the house, Kaci was humming to music picking up the mess around the house. Hannibal was in his bouncing chair bouncing with Kaci "Ahh! Ahh!" Kaci chuckled "You like to join me in dancing?" Hannibal giggled and smiled brightly banging on his bouncy chair. Hannibal feeling something he turned and see's a demon portal open and ross walk out of it. Hannibal smiled even more brightly has fire appeared in his hands, he screamed with happiness. Kaci blinked "Why you screaming?"

"Because his sexy papa is here." Ross says walking through. He walked over to the bouncy chair and picked him up. Kaci chuckled "I see a very sexy daddy indeed"

Walking over to Kaci he kissed his cheek. "So, I'm here to let you know I'm switching bodies today. Paxton found a matching body and it's a female. The only thing about it is that… it's my mother's old human body." Kaci blinked "Your mother's old human body….? Wouldn't that be a little weird…?" "Na, it's not like I care about her or anything. I'm fact I'll treat it as a slap in the face to her."

Kaci sighed but chuckled "I see but I would like to have one last love making in your body right now then you can change into your new female body" "Of course, that's also why I came back. Marie wouldn't mind watching over Hannibal for a few hours. She needs the practice with her new husband…" Ross's says frowning and then smiled. Kaci chuckled "Well we can send Azaya to Semyaza's, Azaya!" Hannibal was grabbing Ross's chin "DA!" Azaya walked in "Yeah mom?" Kaci chuckled "you can sleep over at Semyaza's tonight make sure you be safe" Azaya's eyes widen and turned red "I can sleep over at Semyaza's…?" Ross chuckled "I want a night alone with your mother before I change bodies" Azaya gasped "A new body?! Will it be a female body?!" "Yeah." Ross says nodding.

Azaya giggled skipping away "Yay!" taking out her phone. Kaci chuckled "Well then go and pack Hannibal's stuff and bring him over to Marie's while I go up to our room get ready for romantic last night" he kissed Ross and walked away wiggling his hips. Ross chuckled and went to Hannibal's room. "Let's get you to your aunties house."

Semyaza on his bed with a book when he sensed a portal open he sat up has Azaya walked through it with a duffle bag "Sem! Apparently I can spend the night tonight, mom and Dad want a romantic night before dad changes bodies"

Semyaza raised his eyebrow. He closed his book and opened his door. "Mom! Azaya is over here!" He yelled out. "Alright sweetie!" She yelled back. He closed his door and grabbed his book. "So uncle is finally changing his body. Dad said he had another year left at best." Azaya put her duffle bag down and crawled on the bed and snuggled into him "I missed you" she licked his neck "Thirsty…" "I'm studying for a missed test, so drink your full while I'm reading." He says flipping a page in the book. Azaya giggled and managed to remove Semyaza's shirt and she bite down on Semyaza's shoulder, putting a leg over his waist. 

Oichi eyes opened, she was sweating and her body was tingling. Looking at the window she could see that it was dark now. She sighs as she carefully turned over. She frowns to see Orochi sitting there in the chair watching her. "Do you have to watch me when I sleep?" She asked. "Yes." He says bluntly. Oichi pouts. "Why…" "To make sure you are still there." Oichi wipes the swear off her brow. "It's hot in here…why do you dress me in white?" She blushed. "Are you trying to practice into making me your wife or something?" Orochi's eyes widen slightly and she could see a slight pink blush run across his face before disappearing. She couldn't help but to giggle. "Flustered you up eh?" He turns his head. "I put you in white because when I fist saw you, you were wearing a white dress. You looked… beautiful in it, the more that I think about it."

Oichi blinks at him and turns her head. "I see… um… it's hot and I would like to wear something else to sleep in." Orochi sighs and gets up. "Your hot because your horny." Oichis face went red. "Excuse me!" "You were moaning out your late husband's name. I know a moan of ecstasy when I hear one." He got up and walked to the bed slipping in beside her. "What are you doing!?" Orochi turned her back over and pressed his body against her. She gasps as his hand ran across her belly. He chuckled when he felt kicks. His hand trailed down to her thigh, making her shiver. "Stop… you said you Wouldn't…" Orochi bites the edge of her ear. "I know but there are other things I can do to you to help release yourself." His hand went up her dress. Oichi shook as she felt where his fingers were going. He other hand wrapped around her gently. "I will allow you to call out his name, but only this once as you reach the high levels of your heat. Enjoy this feeling my beloved."

In the mountain, Ronnie was sitting on a tree branch looking down at a few dead bodies of the Marrow clan. He smoked a cigarette as Terrance flew down. "Ron, Oichi's scent is getting stronger around this area." Ronnie nodded. "Yes, I can tell and so can the Marrow clan. They might find her first at this rate. Go tell Seth that we will need him up here." Terrance nodded and flew off. Ronnie jumps down and starts walking back up the path.

Marie and Ty where sitting on the couch when a demon portal opened and Ross walked through it with Hannibal. Hannibal see's Marie and giggled reaching out for her. Marie smiles. "I take it the news with Kaci went well?" Ross walks to her and handed her Hannibal. "Yeah, well he wants a last loving night with this old body of mine." Marie shook her head. "Didn't need to know all of that." Ross tossed Hannibal's bag to Ty. "Need you to watch your nephew. It will be great practice for you and… him." Marie nods. "Okay, now go on."

"On more thing. The body I'm getting. It's Lilith's body." Marie frown as her face went pale slightly. "What…?" "Hold on now, don't panic. You know she's locked up. She won't hurt you anymore okay? Paxton is going to use his feather to block her smell until the body becomes mine. Okay?" Marie bit her lip. "That's not all… Alcaeus… what If he sees you in that body." Ross frowned. "Even if he does, he can't kill me so easily. I'll be fine okay." Marie frowned and nodded. "Okay… just be careful when you have her body okay?" Ross nodded. "Alright I gotta go. Take care of my son." He opens a portal and walks into it. When it closed. Ty wrapped his arm around Marie. "Everything will be okay." Marie sighs and looks down at Hannibal who was staring up at her. She rubbed his cheeks. "Yeah…I hope so…"

Ross walking out of the portal in the bedroom then he was speared on the bed and Kaci was sitting on him nothing but boxers, Ross blinked up at him grinned "eager I see" Kaci flushed and chuckled "WE haven't had sex in awhile so of course this is gonna be a very long long love making tonight before I take you this time in your new body…" Ross chuckles taking his shirt off. "Not sure if your excited for me now or the female version of me but don't think for one second I'll change because I'm a female. I'm way more dangerous in bed then you think." He says smirking. Kaci grinned and licked his lip leaned down biting his neck roughly. 

In China, Valeriea was using a abandoned temple for her hideout for now. In the back room was the coffin she and Xavier found. Crissy, Orochi, and Alcaeus were in the room. "What the hell is that thing mother?" Valeriea ran her fingers across the coffin. "This my dear boy is a lead for us to more power." Orochi frowned looking at the coffin. "How did you find this?" Valeriea held up a scroll. "The secrets in this scroll was a very big help. Now all we need is one more thing." "Who is in there? What lead? When can I kill Lilith and her filthy children?" Alcaeus asked.

Valeriea chuckled. "Soon my dear but remember your mission to me first. You help me achieve my goals and I'll return the payment in full. Orochi come open the coffin." Orochi sighs and walks over to her. He looks at the coffin and held his hand out. Creating multiple arms of serpent, he pushed the lid to the floor making it Crack. In the coffin there was a young man with long gray hair. He was wearing a very old Victorian outfit. Alcaeus looked at the man. "Who is he?" "This is Lucian. The deity of all werewolves." Their eyes widen. "There is no such thing…" Crissy says. "Only few know of his existence. He is currently in a very deep sleep right now, weakened. He can only be awaken by a special peach. The next item we need to find." Orochi sighs. "The peach garden of the Monkey King…" Valeriea looked at him with a wicked smile. "Why yes and I hear that you two are very good friends no?" Orochi frowned. "That brat is no friend of mine but I will fetch it for you. Consider it a going away gift. My last task to you as thanks for freeing me from Lucifer's prison." He opened a portal and walked through it.

Xavier frowned. "You truly are allowing him to leave…" Valeriea nods. "I can't not control him. I don't need a beast I can't not control." "And what will you do once this… deity… is awaken."

Valeriea crossed her arms. "As a thank you for waking him. He will owe me a favor. He is not the deity I truly want. There is another forgotten deity that is lost to time. I need to know her whereabouts and free her as well. As for Orochi. When the time comes I will disposal of him myself. Let him have his fun trying to build a false family. They will make a perfect power tool for when I get my hands on them." She walks by them. "Xavier, you watch him until Orochi gets back. Alcaeus, Crissy you come with me. We need to prepare." The followed her out. Xavier looked down at Lucian. Even while sleep he could feel a faint power drawing out of him. "Deities… if only there was a way to destroy you all…" He says with a frown.

Another week passed it was the 10th of October. A portal opened up near the mountains in China. Orochi walked out with a sigh. Walking along the mountain path he noticed shadows started to peak their heads out. Up in the trees as well. Orochi ignored them and kept walking. He stopped when something landed on his shoulder. It was a cute monkey holding a peach. Orochi gave it a blank look but kept walking. The shadows around him started coming out as monkeys left and right. The smell of fruit reached his nose and he followed it. He soon came to a large river with a waterfall. He closed his eyes as he transformed into his human form. He hid his demonic presence. He then walked into the river and walked across with the monkeys following him. Another monkey jumped on his other shoulder.

Reaching the whatever he put his hand into it and closed his eyes. The water felt nice hitting his hand. He opened his eyes and pulled it out. A few monkeys ran passed him and into the waterfall. Orochi followed suit and walked into it. Behind the waterfall was a cave with a stairwell going on. He groans and heads to the stairs.

He climbed, and climbed, and climbed. It felt like he had been climbing for hours but he kept a blank expression on his face. He didn't tire so easily and this wasn't the first time he climbed these same stairs. After what felt like forever, Orochi finally reached the top. More fruitful smells hit his nose. Walking out into the opening he saw that he was in a luscious garden filled with various fruit, a clear blue pond with koi fishes swimming around. Monkey were in the tress relaxing and eating.

Orochi walked forward looking around. "I will never understand why those fools made you King of this mountain…" He heard snickering. "Well, well, well, an old face has appeared on my mountain I see. It's been a while since you appeared before me. A ghost in my past." Orochi frowns. "Do you plan on showing your face or will you keep hiding from me." A figure dropped down behind him. "You sound irritated my friend. Something got your britches in a bunch?" Orochi turned around to see a young lean person with fur and monkey ears, tail, and palms. He had bright orange hair and eyes. He was wearing a orange kimono with a large staff behind him. "Sun Wukong, or should I prefer to you as Monkey King." Wukong chuckled. "That depends Orochi Yamata. Would you like for me to call you the demon of Chaos?" Orochi frowned making him chuckle. "Come. Let's enjoy a drink while we talk. I'm sure you are here to cash in on that favor. Right?" Orochi nodded. "I figured. Well let's have some drinks and talk for a bit. Hear though the monkey vines that you might have lost your heart to another beauty. I want to hear all about it." He says as Monkey dropped down on Orochi head.

At the hospital, River was still their on-bed rest until she was able to heal herself. Using a type of metal that cut through her skin aren't easy to health so quickly. She was sitting up with breast feeding pillow under Xena, she was feeding from River and a breast-feeding cloth was over Xena in case a nurse or Julian came in while she was breast feeding Xena. River smiled down at her. Terry walked in with some food River smiled "your mom is watching the kids?" Terry nodded, River chuckled leaning back on the bed has Xena breast feed from River.

Jess walked in with a gift bag in hand, Rick and Chida walked in behind her, Jess smiled "Aww you breast feeding?" River chuckled "Yeah" Jess chuckled and walked over sitting down. Rick and Chida chuckled at the same time put their arms over terry's shoulder "Congrats man" they said at the same time. Terry brushed them off. "Yeah. Thanks, and don't do that." Terry says chuckling. He sits the food down on the table next to the bed.

River blinked "She's done, Terry here take her" Terry chuckled and stepped over reached under the clothes and gently picking up Xena. Jess's eyes sparkled "awwwww!" Terry chuckled "Well godmother, would you like to burp her?" Jess eyes lit up like Christmas "Yes!" River chuckled and fixed herself "So the gift?" Jess chuckled and handed River the gift has Terry placed Xena On Jess's shoulder, Rick had placed a towel on her shoulder behand. Jess smiled and patted Xena's pack gently.

River chuckled and reached in the bag taking out the cutest outfit, 4Pcsborn Infant Baby Girls Outfit Clothes Romper onesie Set, it was pink and white and on the jumper piece it read 'daddy's little princess' River smiled brightly "Terry look at Jess's gift!" Terry smiled. "True and cute. Thanks Jess." Jess smiled "you are welcome" Rick and Chida chuckled.

At Kaci and Ross's, Azaya had moved back in her dorm room. Hannibal was still with Marie. Kaci collapsed next to a panting Ross who was in the female body. Kaci smiled panting "That was wow…." Ross sat up and grabbed a band. She wrapped her hair in a low ponytail. "I told you that I was more amazing in bed as a woman. Recover quickly so we can go for another round. While you do that I'm going to think of a new name. Ross sounds to manly for a body this sexy." She says letting out a cute giggle. Kaci pouted "But I like the name Ross.. maybe there is a female name for Ross" "There is but why would I want another name that has Ross in it. Kinda defeats the point of having a new name for a new body." Kaci chuckled then grinned as Ross climbed on his lap, Kaci chuckled "gonna give me an amazing Ride?" "I suppose so, thinking of new names makes my head hurt so I'll tire you out until one pops into my head." Kaci grinned and grabbed his hips and Thrust up super hard with his vampire speed and strength. Ross chuckled, holding on to him. "Come on now, don't tell me that's the best you can do." 

Orochi and Wukong were sitting in front of the pond drinking sake. Wukong whistle. "Sounds like you just can't stop yourself." Orochi sighs. "I am what I am. A tool, a monster, a beast that only kills when he feels like it. I am what Lucifer created to be." Wukong hums out. "Well, this woman you are after doesn't seem to think so." Orochi frowns. "As long as she bears my mark she has no choice but to. I'm sure once I remove it she will treat me all the same." "Maybe, but why does that bother you so much? It's just one woman. How many women have you had in your time of roaming? This one shouldn't be any different." "…she is different though. That's why I want her and I will have her." Wukong chuckled. "What's her name again?" "Oichi." "Mmm pretty name. What she look like?" Orochi reached down in the pond and dipped a finger in it. A picture of Oichi shined in it. "Whoa! She's kinda cute looking. I thought your type was more…slutty you know."

"Yeah…" He drinks his cup. "So, the favor you want. Is it about the girl?" "No, it's for the witch Valeriea." "The same one who wants to destroy humans right? Man, she never dies does she." "Afraid not. She freed me from Lucifer, and I want to clean up my debt so that I may go to Oichi before she is found with my other self." "You want a peach? You do know what will happen if she gets her hands on it right?" "I know and I don't care. Will you give it to me or not?"

Wukong sighs and nods. "Very well, but you must do something for me." Orochi frowns. "Idiot chimp. This is a favor. It does no good for me to make another with you. Then we will be in a endless loop." Wukong smirked. "You want the peach or not?" Orochi growls out and then nods. "Good, when you get this girl, Oichi. Bring her here when you both acknowledge your feelings for each other. No side way feelings." "Why?" "Just do it okay. I also want to meet this woman who is changing you. I can't believe you even hid your demotic pressure. Normally you come here and wreck the place, kill my monkeys, demand women and booze and then leave. Your so…docile now…I kinda like it." Orochi's eyes twitched. "Fine, give me the peach."

Wukong held out his hand and pink flowers surrounded his palm until a peach appeared. "Freshly picked. I hope it is used to the best of its ability. Once it's gone, I shall give no more. After what your creator did to get one…" Orochi took it. He could feel the mystic properties coming from it. "In Lucifer's case, it was your own fault. How could you get tricked so easily by him?" Wukong pouted and sighed. "Your right…it was my bad. I should have noticed that when he found a way into this place." Orochi got up. "I thank you for this favor. I will be back with Oichi one day." Wukong smiled and waved bye to him. "I can't wait for that visit." Once Orochi left he looked back down in the spring and saw the picture of Oichi changed. It was now a picture of her and Orochi smiling lovely at each other as she held to bundles close to them. Wukong chuckled. "Orochi, your happiness will happen one day. I hope you don't let this chance miss you by."

In the temple, Valeriea was sitting down waiting, when a portal opened. Orochi walked out. She smirked at him. "You looked peaceful. Did taking that trip make you feel better?" "Shut up." Orochi says making her frown. "Do not forget who you are talking to. You are lucky I care so little for your plans." He walked to her and handed her the peach. She took it. "The peach of immortality." "With this my debt to you is paid. Do not call for me again. Appear before me at any time and I will kill you." He opened a portal and left. Valeriea got up and headed to an office she created with her magic. Walking in she placed the peace in a protective Flask. "All I needed was this one peach and now, my journey to immortality will begin." She laughed to herself.

In the hideout, Oichi was fast asleep with a flustered face. For the past few days, Orochi had keep her, gently satiated. His shape shifting powers came in very handy. Downstairs, Orochi was cooking some food when he turned his head to the door. Outside he could see shadows running left and right around the barrier. He sighs. "Times up it seems…I can feel the others close behind…" The barrier around the house was lifted as he walked upstairs. "I can feel myself coming closer, it will be a race of time, so it seems."

In the castle, Mikey saw Oichi's location and expanded it. "Yain, I found her. Ronnie and Terrance are near her." Yain frowned. "Rex, send out an emergency notice. Send out Oichi's location and notify Lord's Ronnie and Terrance quickly!" Rex nodded. "Understood."

At the hospital, Terry was holding Xena when his beads flashed red. Rex appeared. "Attention, Lady Oichi's location has been found, near the mountain." Terry's eyes widen slightly as he got up. He walked over to River and handed Xena to River. "I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her forehead and rushed out the room. Jess blinked walking back in "What happen? I did Terry rush off?" River shrugged "I have no idea" Jess sighs and walked back over sitting down "So where are the twins?" River asked. Jess blinked and chuckled "Getting some Taco bell" River liked her lips "Mhmmm, mom should be here soon with some herbal dragon tea" Jess giggled "Sounds yummy"

At the hideout, the window to Oichi's room was broken through, her eyes opened and sat up to see wolves jumping through. "Queen Oichi Yamamoto Ruska. A hit has been placed on your head." They held up daggers and blades. "You will die!" They rushed at her, but the door slammed open and serpents appeared. They attacked the wolves, squeezing them and poisoning them with acid from bites. They quickly dropped dead. "What the hell!?" Orochi walked in. "Do you not remember that there is a hit on your head? Those wolves have been circling the hideout for quite some time. I had to let them in before they figured out how to get past my barrier." He walked up to Oichi and picked her up. "Your grandfather and Terrance are close but so is my other self. It will be a race of time. If they get here, you are free to leave but if I get here and merge then you come with me." Oichi frowned as he jumped out the window only to be surrounded by wolves. "Hand her over demon. I think you had enough fun with her." Orochi's black dog with a serpent tail appeared and grew larger. "Poor wolves, you truly do not know who you are dealing with." The black dog growled out and in attacked the wolves. "Close your eyes Oichi. I do not need you getting sick again." Oichi shook but nodded as she buried her head in his shoulder.

Terrance, Ronnie, Mason, and Seth raced up the path, cutting down any and all wolves from the Marrow clan. Terrance flew ahead and Mason disappeared into the trees. They could hear fighting up ahead. Seth took out his rapier and Ronnie eyes turned blue as he created a aura arm.

At the top, Orochi, holding on to Oichi, jumped up to the top of the building and was watching his serpents and serpent dog attack and kill the wolves. He smirked and was about to run off when more of the wolves jumped up and surrounded him. "We will never be beaten! We will have her head! You will die demon!" They yelled. Orochi sighed as was about to kill them all when suddenly the wolves caught on fire. They screamed out in pain as the feel from the roof. A portal opened and Orochi step out. At the same time Terrance and the others appear striking down the wolves. They looked up to see Oichi. "Lady Oichi!?" Terrance called out. Hearing her name Oichi's head pops up. "Terrance!?" She then looks at Orochi. Her eyes widen. "You…your…" "It seems like it's a tie."

Ronnie frowned at this. "We might be to late…" Seth looks around. "It seems like the Marrow clan refuses to back down. More are coming." Demon Orochi looked around to see wolves crawling out of the wood works. "Pesky worms. Hand Oichi over to them." He says. The Orochi holding Oichi nodded and turned to Terrance and the others. "Forgive me for this." Oichi blinked until Orochi tossed her down. She screams out in shook until she was caught by Terry, who was flying at top speed to get there. "T-Terry!" Terry smiled. "Hey, sorry for being late." Terrance and the others glared at Orochi. "Terry get her back to the castle!" Terry nodded and flew off. "Wait! What about…!" "They will be fine Oichi. We have to get you and the babies to safety. Oichi bit her lip. She wasn't worried about Ronnie and the others. She looked over Terry's shoulder to see Orochi looking back at her. 'Be careful…' She says to herself.

On the top of the roof, both Orochi's walked to each other. "You have done well Octavius. Thanks to you I can now be with my beloved and no one can stop me." They reached out and touched each other's hand. They closed their eyes as they merged as one. Doing this, dark aura pulsed out pushing everyone back. It sent a massive shock wave that shook the entire mountain. Ronnie was pushed back and clawed the ground trying to steady himself. Terrance was pushed back into the trees and Seth was clinging to a tree. They all looked up and felt Orochi's powerful dark aura. It was so strong that black fog started to circle the hideout and ground. Orochi cracks his neck and smirks. He looks down at the Marrow clan. "You didn't learn your lesson last time…the maybe this will get you attention. Anyone who wishes to leave should do so now. This mountain will be turned to dust." His body lit up making Ronnie's and Seth's eyes go wide. They quickly took off with Terrance in toe. Orochi laughed as he self-destructed himself creating a large dark explosion destroying the hideout. Terrance turned into his dragon form as Seth and Ronnie jumped on him. He flew up trying to escape the blast, but his left wing and tail took a hit. Terry and Oichi's eyes widen as they saw the blast coming to them. Terry tried flying as fast as he could, but the blast got closer. "Shit! We aren't going to make it!" Suddenly a large serpent appeared in front of them with its mouth wide up. It swallowed them whole and disappeared.

At the manor, Jayden and the others were looking in shock as the mountain was engulfed by the blast. Thalia frowned holding Kendrick. The blast shook the windows, but Rex had activated the barrier around the city preventing the aftershocks of the blast to get through. "Come children get away from the windows."

The explosion lit up the entire mountain and could be seen from the kingdom. At the hospital people were rushing to the windows looking at the blast. River and Jess frowned in the room, Jess got up and walked to the windows and her eyes widen to see and feel that explosion. River frowned "Jess…" Jess bites her lip "I can't… I can't go… I have to wait to see what happen…" River closed eyes then opened when Xena started to cry from the loud noise, she frowned and snuggled her "Shhhh it's alright sweetie.."

When the explosion calmed down people within the kingdom gasp to see that the entire mountain was destroyed. 

Along the outskirts of the mountain, Terrance was laying there out cold with a badly burned arm and leg. Ronnie sat up coughing as Seth rubbed his head. "That blasted Demon…did he really have to self-destruct?" Ronnie got up and rushed to Terrance. "He took the blow for us and protected us from the fall. We need to get him some help. The burns look bad and there aren't even healing." Mason dropped down. "I'll take him. You should find Lady Oichi. I'm sure they didn't escape the blast with ease." Ronnie nodded and ran off with Seth behind him. Mason lifted Terrance by his other arm and headed to the hospital.

A few miles away from their landing. Terry groans out as he sits up. He rubbed his head and felt sticky. "Ew…" He rubbed slime out of his head. "Right… we got eaten by a snake…" He gaps. "Oichi!?" He looked around and saw her laying on the ground not moving. He got up and ran to her. "Oichi!?" He turned her over to see that she took a nasty blow to the head. Blood ran down the side of her face. He frowned and was about to pick her up until a tail wrapped around his neck. He gaps out as he was lifted and then thrown from Oichi.

He coughed out and saw Orochi, in Octavius body, walking towards Oichi with a blank stare. "Don't you touch her!" He yelled out. Orochi ignored him and bends down to Oichi. He rubs her cheek and rubs her stomach. He could feel the girls thrashing wildly around. He rubbed it gently until they calmed down. A soft smile appeared on his lips making Terry blink twice at this. "What… are you doing?" Orochi picked Oichi up. "Calming the children down. If they continue to move around like that she will begin to bruise. They could even crack her rib if she's not to careful." He started walking. Terry got up and ran in front of her. "Don't think I'll let you take her without a fight!" Orochi raised an eyebrow. "I am not taking her away. The bet was whoever got to her first. If I got here and merged with my body first, she will come with me. If you and your degenerative family and allies showed up first, I would have allowed her to go with them for the time being."

Terry gave him a low growl. "Then where the hell are you going?" "To your hospital. Can't you see that she is injured. Around me, wounds do not heal as fast. My powers block that if you get hit by it." "You can't! You can't even make it through the barrier! You have…" "I have to have a beaded bracelet as a form of identity correct?" He smirked. "Why do you think I waited to merge with Octavius. He and I are one there for his beads are my beads." He walked past Terry. "I want to kill him so bad…" "Try as you might little cub. You would be dead before you hit the ground."

Ronnie and Seth jumped down near Terry. "Halt Demon…" Orochi sighs. "No. I don't have time to explain myself again. Ask the boy." He walked off. Seth and Ronnie looked at Terry who frowned. "It's best to get to the hospital first…wait… where is dad?" "He got injured. Mason is taking him to the hospital now." Terry bit his lip until Ronnie placed a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't life threatening. Come we can't take our eyes off of him."

At the hospital, Terrance was quickly rushed to a private wing of the hospital to be treated for his burns. Julian had give the doctors and nurses strict instructions on what to do. He narrowed his eyes as the nurses, doctors, and patients moved out of the way for Orochi. They shook at his dark aura pouring off. He stopped in front of Julian. "Make her better." "I intend to but first, hide that demonic aura of yours. You are scaring everyone." "I don't care about these people. Only Oichi." "If you keep your aura out like that then you will be doing more harm then good. She can't heal if your powers are blocking hers and think about the babies…" Orochi sighs. "Fine." He quickly hides his aura. Julian reached out to take Oichi but Orochi pulled back. "I'll take her. I will be watching you closely." Julian sighs. "Fine… come along." Orochi followed him. Ronnie, Seth, and Terry watched them go. "I'll stay with them." Seth says. "You should go to Jess and explain what is going on. I'll call Nia and the children as well." Ronnie nodded as he and Terry went to Rivers room.

Jess bites her lip she could feel Orochi's aura in the hospital, River got Xena to calm down "She calm down" Jess smiled softly "that's good" Ronnie and Terry walked in the room. Jess turned to them and frowned "he's here isn't he? I felt him here… is Oichi alright?" "Yes he is and she is with Julian."

Jess closes her eyes then opens them walking passed them and out of the room, Ronnie sighs "There's no stopping here.. where are the two idiots?" "They went to Taco bell… but knowing them they will come here quickly… make sure she won't do anything stupid please lord Ronnie?" river asked. "I will have to for the sake of Orochi's sanity for now." He left the room.

In a private room, Julian was cleaning Oichi up and taking care of her head. The nurses were getting the ultrasound ready. Orochi was sitting in a chair with his arms cross. He was watching them closely. Seth was sitting by the door watching him. "Don't try anything funny." He says. Julian ignored him as he continued working on Oichi. The door open slowly, Seth and Orochi looked has Jess walked in with a slightly wobbly she did 'phew' Seth frowned "Queen Jess… please take it easy…" Jess turned to him and smiled softly "I'm alright" she said then saw Orochi, his eyes might hers and she just smiled at him "Thank you for bring her back Orochi" Seth's eyes widen slightly from her even thanking him.

"Hmf…" He says looking back Oichi. Jess closed the door and sat down next to Seth "How is she Julian?" "She will be fine." He pulled up her dress and frowned as he saw bruise marks forming on her stomach. "The girls, however, are getting rowdier. Kick to where bruises are forming." Orochi got up just as Ronnie walked in. They watched Orochi walked over to her and placed a hand on her stomach. Ronnie narrows his eyes. "You better not be doing what I think you are doing."

Orochi glanced slightly. "I'm not you mutt." Ronnie growls lowly at him. Julian rubbed some gel on her stomach and places the wand on her stomach. The screen popped up showing views of the girls. They could hear the heartbeats rising faster and faster. Julian frowned and looked at Orochi. "Whatever you're doing isn't working." "Just wait…" Orochi says. He rubs her stomach gently as he could until they heard the heartbeats came down to a normal rate. "She's always rubbing her stomach. If she doesn't do it every now and then the babies will panic a bit. She's spoiled them quite a bit before they are even born." He says as a soft expression appeared on his face. Ronnie's and Seth eyes widen even more at the expression. "That… expression…" Even Jess eye's widen at this "wow…"

The door opened and Zach walked in closing the door "sorry for my late had business on Grivida… Jess my sons are freaking out in the waiting room" Jess frowned "I'm not leaving" Zach sighed and looked at Orochi and frowned but his eyes widen that expression on his face 'my, my..'

They heard a groan. Oichi's eyes opened. "My head…" She moans out. Julian moved the wand, after taking a few pictures. He cleaned her stomach and moved Orochi's hand making him frowned. He hit a button on the bed and adjusted Oichi to where she was sitting up. She rubbed the patch on her head. "Where am I…" "The hospital." Oichi blinks and rubs her eyes. She looked around the room. "Grandpa? Jess!? So… it wasn't a dream!? Am I really back home?" Jess smiled "yes your back sissy" Zach nodded with a smiled "your back home Oichi"

She looked at Orochi. "… Are you…" "In a way yes. Me and Octavius are the same but his memories are mine as well." Oichi frowned. "I see… you're not going to take me, away right?" Ronnie glared at him. "It would be foolish to do so." Jess frowned biting her lip "Very foolish of you even with me in the room" Zach frowned at her "Jess… don't push yourself…"

Orochi glared at Ronnie. "If I wish to take her I will…" Oichi grabbed his arm with a frown. He sighs. "No… I will not take you from this place…if that makes you happy." Oichi smiles. "Thank you." Orochi closed his eyes and goes to sit in the chair. "My kids!" Oichi suddenly says. Seth waves his hand. "They are okay and they are on the way. They have been very worried about you. Worried enough to try and save you on their own." Oichi gaps. "They did!?" She frowned at Ronnie who jumped slightly. "I assure you that we stop them from going to far. They aren't hurt promise." Jess nodded "Aerith snuck out with Jayden and they both went after you but had to return because… of the wolves kept coming… and coming… there is a barrier around my house, Joseph's house and Ross put his own demonic barrier around his" 

Oichi frowned. "Yes… the Marrow clan… I sensed Mason was around here somewhere." "He is with Terrance. He got injured in the blast but he should be okay by tomorrow at least." Oichi sighs out. "They won't stop until they have my head. What about Angela? She's the one who put the hit on me." "Rinko lost contact in the catacombs. We haven't seen any reports of anyone leaving the island and the other towns and cities around are on high alert. She will be found." Jess bites her lip "I hope they find her so I can cut off her head myself" Zach sighs at her.

Orochi frowned. 'Angela…' "To get the hit off her head, this woman must be taken care off?" "I would rather have her brought in…" Oichi says. "I don't want any killing without a proper trial." "If the woman dies then the hit will be taken off. It does no good to keep her alive." Oichi looked down. "I know that…" Jess nodded "I agree with him Oichi" Zach nodded "he's right"

"It's your call pumpkin… as much as I hate agreeing Orochi, he is right. The hit on you have to be outbid or she has to die." Ronnie says. "I know that as well. Even on my land, she is a witch. I can't out right kill her. Her fate will lie with Jess. So she needs to be captured. As soon as possible." Orochi narrowed his eyes and got up. "It's moments like these that make you creatures weak." He opens a portal and looked back at Oichi. "I will be back. Now that my mark is fully awaken, you are mine now. Do not forget that." He walked through the portal. Oichi frowned. "How can I forget…" She sighs rubbing her stomach. Julian hums out. "He was right." "Hm?" "He said that you rub your stomach a lot. If you don't do it every now and then the girls get antsy. An interesting sight he has of you." Oichi blushed slightly. "It's… not a big deal…" Jess smiled and walked over sitting down next to her holding her free hand "I'm just happy your alright, Xena was born couple of weeks ago. I hope you will be well enough to see her little Xena" Jess took out her phone and brought pictures of Xena.

Oichi's eyes sparkled at her. "She's adorable! More cute babies join the family!" Jess chuckled "yeah I can't wait until my boys are here"

Zach turns his head and took a step to the side just as the door slammed open. "Mom!" Oichi smiled brightly as Jayden, Ayden, Alisha, and Naomi rushed in. They crowed the bed. Alisha and Naomi sniffed as they hugged her belly. "Mama!" They cried out. Jayden looked around on alert. "Where Is Octavius! I'll kill him for taking you!" Oichi sighs. "Jay calm down. I'm okay and Octavius he is gone… for now I suppose." Jayden huffed out. Kaleb leans on the edge of the bed. "Mom are you and the babies okay?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, all five of us are okay." She rubbed the twins head. "I'm sorry for worrying you all." Jayden frowned. "You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault you got taken!" "Jay…" Oichi says. Jayden pouted and crossed his arms. "What matters the most is that we are okay and you all are okay." She started to get dizzy. "Oh…" Julian moved the kids out the way. "You shouldn't push yourself to hard. You need rest." He lays her back. "I guess…" Oichi says as she closed her eyes.

"Mom!?" Alisha cried out. "She will be okay." Julian says rubbing her head. "She's been though an tiring ordeal. She needs plenty of rest now. You kids can stay in here with her until I release her." He looked at Jess. "Now that you see that she is okay, you should go check on your two vampires in the lobby." Jess sighed "I guess I better go and shut them up" Zach chuckled "I'll walk with you" Jess smiled "thank you, I'll see you later Oichi" said walking over and leaned down hugging her and kissed her forehead then leaving with Zach.

Ronnie sighs. "I'll go talk to Terry about what's really going on." Seth nodded. "I'll wait here and watch her and the kids." Ronnie nodded and looked at Julian. "No one else is going to come in or out of this room. At this point we can't trust anyone until we figure out what to do about the Marrow clan. Terra is on her way here and she will watch the door." "Terra…" Seth says. "Yes, she use to work with Samuel but her job was more… discreet." Seth hums out. "You fancy her?" Seth frowned at him. Ronnie chuckled. "If you are I'm sure Danni can set you a date with her." He walked out. The kids looked at Seth. "Grandpa? Your getting a girlfriend?" Seth sighs. "No…" Alisha and Naomi pouted at him.

Jess sighs walking out into the waiting room to see Rick and Chida standing there fuming and angry with a worried look. Shaking her head "Really you two… I'm alright" they frown at her "Jess… you pregnant" "You shouldn't be dashing off like that" "Even with Orochi here" they finished their sentences. Jess shook her head "I'm alright, so would you please calm down? Your gonna me stress out with all the over protecting your doing" Zach walked up from behind her "She was fine, she was not in any danger" they looked at him then to Jess and smiled "alright" they lifted up taco bell bag "you still hungry for tacos?" Jess's eyes widen and licked her lips "Yes…" they chuckled at her "Come on let's go to the cafeteria and eat" she giggled and hooked her arms with them making them smirk and walk with her. Zach chuckled at them.

Valeriea was walking through the temple. She had sent Crissy out to gather information. She came to Alcaeus temporary room and opened the door. He was laying on the bed with his eyes staring up at the ceiling. "Al." Alcaeus sat up. "Yes?" "It's time for your lessons. I cannot send you back out unless you have some control over your new powers." Alcaeus frowned. "I know…" Valeriea walked up to him. "What is the matter." "I can feel it mother… that body of yours is dying. If I lose you then my path to Lilith and her ill breed children will grow further away. You still owe me my revenge." Valeriea chuckled. "Fear not. I plan to use the boy tonight and once Lorelei is ready then I shall take her body." "He is not compatible." "I know I will drain his life force for the time being. Then the pup can have her son back. I wish that we could have nabbed Jayden. His life force is very high. He would have perfect but no matter. Soon I won't have to worry about it."

She glanced over to see the black blade leaning on the wall. "Do you not intend to use my gift to you? It has the power of Lucifer, the former prince Sakamoto, and others. I've collected it for all these years." "I don't need it. I absorbed most of the power anyways. It's a useless blade to me." Valeriea chuckled. "I see, then give the blade to Dorian." Alcaeus frowned. "What? Why?" "That man thinks he can get the better of me. He truly thinks that I have no idea in what he is planning but in reality he is just a puppet on my strings doing my bidding. Give him the sword and meet me in the training room." She left closing the door behind her.

In another room, just under the first level of the temple there was a tank laying on the ground. A body was floating in it. A young woman walked up to it and hit a button. She had long black hair and purple eyes. She was in black tank top and blue jeans with a white coat over her. She stepped back as the lid to the tank opened. A hand came out the water and grabbed the sides. The woman bowed. "Lord Dorian the process is completed."

Dorian sat up and then stood up in his new body. His eyes opened and they were Golden yellow. He chuckled as he pulled back his long brown hair and ring the water out of it. Stepping out of the tank he wanted to a mirror. "Yes… this body is perfect. What was the name she gave it… ah yes… Kalmin… yes our son, Kalmin, hahaha." He looked back at the woman and smirked. "I must admit, I am surprised you are still alive. I thought once Xavier was don't with you he would cast you aside."

The woman frowned. "I was in hiding when he found me again. After I helped Lady Matsuri escape from her prison and helped with the awakening. I had nowhere else to go. If I returned to Xacron then I would surely be killed by King Seth or by Saki…" She squeezed her hand together. "Once he ran into the forest, I wanted no part in the dark witch plans so I ran away only to end up getting captured by you…" Dorian chuckled and grabbed a towel. He wraps it around his waist. "What is your name again and your relationship to Xavier." The woman looks up at him. "My name is Lila Mores… and Xavier is my great grandfather. He is the only family I have left now..."

Dorian walked around the room. "I see. Well now you work for me. Since Mikey and his pet left I need someone else to do my biding. I'm sure you want revenge on my dear niece. She did let Sakamoto die." Lila frowned. "No, I don't want revenge but if helping you will keep me alive then I will do it." Dorian chuckled. "I see. Then come along. The first order of business is to collect a certain item and leave this place. Now that I have a body, I no longer need that witch. I will go my own way and kill Ronnie and Oichi. Then I will claim my true place as King." His gaze darkens as he laughed.

Dorian was now wearing a black shirt with matching pants and a black overcoat. He was walking down the hall and Lila was behind him. He was heading to the training when he saw Alcaeus walking to him with the blade in hand. Dorian raised his eyebrow. "Should you be training or something boy?" Alcaeus frowned and held out the sword. "Here." "Ho? Should you be giving me this?" "I don't need not want it. I have enough power on my own. It's worthless to me." Dorian hums out. "Fine. I'll take it off your hands. It makes things easy." He took the sword from Alcaeus. "Have fun getting your own little revenge. May this be the last time we ever see each other." He walked by him with Lila. Alcaeus huffed out and headed to the training hall.

Getting out of the temple, Dorian and Lila walked down the path into the city. "Where will we go now?" She asked. "We will head back to Ravenswood. He looked down at his hand and saw his aura show and then disappear. "I would like a little more time to get this power in check but time is of the essence for me. I have a few demon acquaintances that can give me a little hand." He looks up into the sky. "Brother wait a little longer. I will not kill you just yet but I promise I will make you suffer to the point you wish you were dead."

Later that night, Ayden was lying unconscious in the middle of a magic circle. Valeriea took a deep breath. The body she was in was quickly fading. Crissy and Alcaeus were standing there watching. Valeriea's hand started to glow black as she started chanting. As she did the circle under Ayden started to pulse. The room started to fill with dark magic that shook the room. The more Valeriea chanted the harder the room shook. Her mark appeared on Ayden's forehead. He lifted off the ground as the circle under him to started to shrink and disappear. Ayden's body was turned upward and the circle appeared on his back ripping his shirt off. He floated to Valeriea. She held up her hand and placed one hand on his chin and the other on his forehead where her was.

Alcaeus and Crissy watched as Valeriea's soul left the body and entered Ayden's. His eyes opened wide as they turned black. The body Valeriea was in feel and started to age and decay. Ayden gags out as his body shakes and trembles. His body glowed black and green for a short while until he falls to the ground. Alcaeus and Crissy rushed to his side and looked down, waiting. His eyes opened. His red eyes faded and turned gray. He sat up and started to stretch. "Val? Did it work?" "It did." She says. Crissy sighs out.

Valeriea now in Ayden's body stood up. "So stiff. I can feel his soul fighting back but it won't matter in a few days. He had a strong desire to see his mother." She looked down at the beads. While in her presence the beads location was blocked. She chuckled. "I think I can help him with that. It's time I paid a little visit to the young cub."

At the hospital, Oichi was in a different room as she slept. The twins were laying in the bed on the other side of the half wall and Kaleb and Jayden were fast asleep on the couch and Orochi had yet to return.

Oichi frowned in her sleep before she opened her eyes. The girls were moving around. She rubbed her belly, calming them down. She yawns and sits up. "You girls like to keep mommy up huh." The window to the room opened. Oichi turned to it and gasp to see Ayden sitting there. "Ayden!?" She got up until a pulse hit her. The room started to warp as she felt like she was being pulled into something. The room suddenly went dim and twist. Oichi frowned and looked at the boys. They were still there but unfazed by anything.

She got up and looked at Ayden. "Ayden… what's going on. Are you unharmed?" She watched him jump down and then smirked. Oichi was then grabbed by Alcaeus. Her eyes widen and then she growled as her aura started to flare out. Alcaeus digs his claws into her stomach, freezing her in place. "Another step and I'll rip your kids out of your stomach." Oichi glared at him. "How… did you get through the barrier…what have you done to my son!" "Not your son anymore little. Cub." Oichi watched as his eyes turned gray. "Valeriea…! What…what did you do!" Valeriea chuckled. "I took his body of course. Sadly he isn't compatible with me so when I'm done with him you cane have him back." Oichi eyes flashed in anger. "I'll kill you!" She yelled out. Valeriea laughed. "How lovely. I love seeing your face twisted in anger. Just like the night your husband died. Your son wanted to see you so I wanted to grant his last wish." She held up her hand. "He isn't all that special but Jayden… now he is the one I truly want." Alcaeus digs his claws deeper into her stomach went he felt her move. "Last warning…"

Valeriea sits on the window seal. "As how we got in well, your son still has his beads and since they are connected to his nerves that can't really be removed by taking them off. Using them I granted Alcaeus access for a short time but with his dimension magic I can increase the time tenfold. To everyone around only seconds are passing by." She stretched. "I only came to deliver my message. One day I will come and finish the job. I no longer wish for just the destruction of humans. You wolves and vampires have been getting in my way for much too long. I plan to destroy all of you. So until then try not to die. Your life is mine to take." She waves goodbye. "No give me back my son!" She felt something hard hit her neck and she blacked out.

When she came to, she was back in her bed with Julian and the kids around her with worried expressions. She sat up quickly and looked around. "Ayden!" She tried getting up she felt pain in her stomach. "Oichi stop." Julian grabbed her and laid her back down. Oichi looked down to see her stomach brushed. "You feel off the bed and the kids saw blood. You need to stay still so I can check on the girls." "No! I saw Ayden! That witch! She… she…" She tears up. Her children gave her a worried look. "Ayden… did she…?" Jayden asked. "She took over his body. She going to use him. I can't sit here while my son is in danger!" Julian frowned. "I will I from the others but I'm sorry. You can't move right now." Oichi gripped her fist. Alisha and Naomi grabbed her hand and Jayden and Kaleb grabbed her other hand. "Mom calm down. We will find him…" Jayden says.

It was October 17th, Aerith's 17th birthday, golden birthday. Jess and Aerith had left around 10 in the morning. Jess was taking her somewhere special. A blue Xacron royal car that Jess and Aerith, the car stopping. Aerith blinked "Mom where are we?" Jess chuckled "you will see" she said has their driver opened the car and helped Jess out. Aerith followed and got out of the car and her eyes widen to see a luxury spar building, Aerith's eyes widen "Mom…" Jess chuckled "Come on" Aerith nodded linking arms with her and they walked over to the front doors and it opened has they walked in. Aerith was smiling looking around 'wow…' the lobby area was just amazing. Jess walking them over to the front desk and woman looked up and smiled "How can I help you?" Jess smiled "a half day spar treatment reservation for Jessica Mikcloud and Aerith Mikcloud, birthday special"

The woman smiled "Oh yes, Queen Jess, Princess Aerith. Happy 17th birthday Princess Aerith" Aerith flushed "Thank you…" the woman chuckled "alright… and you all set please follow your hostess" she said has a another woman came over wearing the spa uniform "welcome, I'm Lucy and I'll be your hostess for the day. Please follow me to the locker room so you can get changed and for your first spa treatment of the day" Jess chuckled, Aerith smiled and they followed her. 

In a different city on the other side of Xacron. Angela was sitting in a Café sipping on tea waiting. She had been on the run for the last few weeks. Wilhelm was supposed to be meeting her to take her out of Xacron. She sighs as a waiter came and put down some cinnamon rolls. "Anything else?" "No that will be fine." The waiter left. Angela taps her finger on the table until someone sat down. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Angela sighs looking at Wilhelm. "Your freaking late! I've been dodging these guys for weeks! That damn fox has been on my tail and almost had me!" Wilhelm chuckled. "Sorry for that. Come along. I have everything ready." Angela nodded and followed him out the Café.

Rick and Chida walked into a the gothic jewelry store in Ravenswood, the woman at the counter smiled "Prince Chida and Prince Rick, what can I get for you today?" they smiled "We are looking for a ring for Jess" they said at the same time. The woman blinked "SO I guess the rumor is true, you three are in a sharing relationship, so I take it you are proposing to her together?" they nodded. She smiled "Well, then what are you looking for?" Chida humming "Something black" "and something green" Rick says. She chuckled "Of course, let me get the rings out and you can pick" she said walking off to find the right rings.

Wilhelm and Angela were leaving the city and heading to a small cave located in the forest next to the sea. Walking in the wall was lit by candles. "Once we reach the sea you can get on a boat and get out of here. If you use your beads then they will find you quicker." Angela nodded. They reached the end of the cave and Angela could smell the sea water. She smirked. 'I'll be back one day. Mark my words.' Walking out she gaps as stood up on cliff. "What is this? Do you expect me to jump or something!?" She spins around only to get stabbed in the chest. Her eyes widen as she coughed up blood. "What… are you..." She glanced up slow and watched as Wilhelm's face started to change into Orochi. "You… put a hit on Oichi. Your death was certain." He ripped his hand out of her chest. She fell to the ground bleeding out. She wheezes out twitching. Orochi glanced back to see the actual Wilhelm and the wolves of the Marrow clan. He frowned looking down at Angela who was dying. "It seems like our contact is over. The Marrow clan releases the hit on Lady Oichi." They disappeared. Orochi looked back down at Angela who was taking her last breath. He grabbed her. "Can't leave a body… you will become a part of me just like. Everything thing else…"

Aerith relaxed on the spa bed has she as getting a massage, she hummed in relaxation. Jess sat down o the one next to her getting her feet massaged, she smiled and hummed also "This is nice, a nice spa day" Aerith hummed with a smile "Very, thank you mom" Jess chuckled "You are welcome, after we can go dress shopping for your romantic dinner tonight with Jayden"

Aerith flushed "sounds like a good idea, how can I get a tattoo finally?" Jess blinked at her daughter and chuckled "sure, you gotta let your father do it or he will have a fit" Aerith nodded "I already know what I would love to have done" Jess smiled "I can't wait to see it get done"

In the manor, Oichi was sitting with Lily having a cup of tea. "You want me to come to the island?" Lily nodded. "Yes, I know as Queen you have duties here but while you were gone everyone played a part in keeping everything normal. Paxton took care of the meetings. Brackens kept the public from knowing too much. Terrance and Yain did amazing with security and Mikey helped with find your location. It's a seen he is back in his cell." "Yes, I should talk to him about that. He shouldn't have been able to access Rex's main core so easily. Now, why do you need me to come to the island? Surely you can't think I need a vacation." "I do think you need a vacation but no, it's about Axel. It's time that he be moved to another facility." Oichi frowned "Meaning?" Lily chuckled. "You can't hide it from me dear. I know about your super max prison you have been working on. Since you only know the location I can't go there obviously. What better way to test it then putting Axel in it?" Oichi hums out. "Alright. I'll think about it. The prison will be fully built in December so we can transport him here until then. Sounds good?" Lily smiled and nodded. "Thank you dear."

Rick and Chida sighed looking at the rings, they were amazing gothic like green rings but none of them spoke to them "there just not speaking to us" they said, the woman blinked "Well what other colors does she like? We have so many themed rings also" Chida and Rick looked at her "Theme rings?" she nodded "anywhere to anime, any kind of game, Star wars, Marvel and DC and ect" Rick and Chida looked at each other and smirked, they looked back at her "Can we see the DC theme rings?" she blinked "Oh yes of course" she said taking the rings and walking off.

Takara and Yaris were at his apartment looking up new places. "Your mom doing okay?" Takara nodded. "Yeah. Granny Lily is with her for the day. Oooo this place is by a lake!" Yaris looked at her laptop. "Mmmm yeah but the area is too small. I'd like something a bit bigger for when we start a family." Takara blushed. "Yeah…I agree. I mean it would be nice not to be move all over again if we had a baby sometime in the future." Yaris chuckled and kissed her cheek. "After our wedding we can work on that right." Takara's face got redder. "Cute." He says smiling. There was a knock at the door. Yaris got up to answer it. Opening the door, he frowned to see Tabitha. "Mom… what are you doing here?" Tabitha smiles. "I was on my way here to tell you about this cute noble girl that would be a perfect match but… word though the streets is that you are already getting married. I came to meet my new daughter in law!" She pushed past him. "Mom wait…" Yaris says sighing.

Tabitha walked and stopped to see Takara. "Why is she here!?" Takara got up. Yaris walked around and held her. "I asked Takara to marry me. This will be your new daughter in law." Tabitha eyes widen. "No." They frowned. "Mom…" "I said no! What does this whore have that can benefit you! You are half of a demi and you do not need poor genes holding you back!" Takara frowned looking down. "Mom, I don't care what you say. I love Takara and she will be my wife no matter what you say." Tabitha glared at Takara. "I said no!" She grabbed Takara making her gasp. Yaris went to grab her but Tabitha smacked him, stunning him. "You will not marry this disgusting half human slut!" She dragged Takara to the door and tossed her out. "Don't you ever show your face around MY son ever again! Do NOT forget who his father is! I will have him strike you down where you stand!" Takara shook tearing up. She got up and ran off. Tabitha huffed out and slammed the door shut.

Rick and Chida walked out of the gothic jewelry store with a sigh "Man… we didn't find anything that spoke Jess…" Chida says with a frown. Rick nodded "maybe we can go to Xacron and look?" Chida blinked "yeah that sounds like a good idea, Rex" Rex appeared "How can I help you Prince Chida and Prince Rick?" they smiled "Can you tell us of any jewelry shop in Xacron that sells engagement rings?"

Rex eyes blink. "There are 5 known popular jewelry stores within Xacron but I suggest you head to Prince Chaz's store. Statue Sanctuary. While it is not a jewelry store, he is known to make whatever you need no matter what it is. Would you like to teleport there now?" Rick and Chida nodded "yes please" they asked "alright teleporting you now" he said as he teleported Rick and Chida

They arrived in Xacron in front of a large gray building that said Sanctuary Statue. They walked in to a large organ lobby. A woman walked up to the. "How may I help you today?" Rick and Chida smiled "Where here to see Chaz" they both said at the same time.

"You're looking for Chaz?" She hums out. "I think he is in the back. You can follow me. Is there something specific you are looking for?" Rick and Chida nodded "for jewelry section for a ring" Rick said, Chida nodded "it's for our Jess"

"We do have a jewelry section but it's small. I'm sure if you request something, he can make it for you." They walked through a door that led to a jewelry section. There was a small circler glass table in the middle and stood for sitting. On the walls were more cases of jewelry. "You two can look around in here and I'll go get Chaz." They nodded and looked at the rings together "mhmm these seems pretty amazing" Rick says, Chida nodded "Not they don't speak Jess though" 

The back door opened and Chaz walked out in a t-shirt and black baggy jeans. He had a blue scarf on and a dirty towel on his shoulder. "Really now… in the middle of glassblowing segment." He sighs walking to them. "So, what can I do for you two boys today." Rick and Chida smiled "Yo Chaz" "What do you need today?" Chaz asked.

"We have been all over looking for the right ring for Jess… and can't find one so we came here… do you think you can help us?" Rick asked, Chida nodded "We are planning on proposing to Jess on her birthday" "Okay if you didn't see anything in here, I can make you something. Did you have anything in mind?" He walked over to a desk and pulled out a book. "This book has all my designs in it. Some I haven't made yet." He opened the book. "If you find something you like I can make it for you." Rick and Chida blinked "Can we look through it?" "Sure there go ahead and look" they smiled and started flipping through the pages.

Jess and Aerith walked out of the spa feeling amazing "Wow mom that was so amazing!" Jess chuckled "Know lets head to the mall here, they have Oichi's shop in it and I heard there's a new line of dress's that would be prefect for Romanic dates" Aerith flushed and giggled has they walked over to the car and got in.

Oichi was in the kitchen when she heard Takara running in. She was crying. "Hunny what's wrong?" Takara ran to her hugging her. Oichi hugged her. "Did something happen with Yaris?" Takara nods. "Come on. Sit down and tell me what happen." They sat at the table. "His mom threw me out and told us that we couldn't get married. She called me a whore mom!" Takara cried mom. "I've only been with Yaris. I've never had anyone else. Why does she hate me!?" Oichi grip her fist. "She called you that and threw you out? What else did she say dear" "A disgusting half human slut…." "And what did Yaris do?" "N-Nothing… he tried to, but his mom slapped him. Oh mom what do I do!?" Oichi rubbed her back. "Don't worry sweetheart. I will take care of it personally. You and Yaris will be married just like you want. No one will come in the way of your love okay? No matter what that woman says you are a delightful and beautiful girl. Your grandmother has help raising you to be so elegant as well. A lot of people compare you to her." Takara sniffed. "Really?" Oichi smiled. "Yes sweetheart. Now go get cleaned up. I'll have a talk with Tabitha and stop this mistreat at once." Takara nodded and hugged her again. "Thank you, mom,!" She walked out the kitchen, running into Thalia. "Grandma…" Thalia smiled softly at her and kisses her forehead. Takara smiled and left.

Thalia walked up to the table. When her hand touched the table, it cracked. "Oichi dear… I don't want you to go through the trouble… allow me to speak to Tabitha. She has been working for our family for quite some time..." Oichi nodded. "Of course, lady Thalia but I will still speak to her. I'm sure someone else will love to be in the conversation as well." Thalia smiled. "Thank you dear." She walked off.

At the mall, Jess and Aerith where going through the dress's. Aerith hummed slightly 'none of these are my type of dress….' "Aerith! Over here!" she heard her mother, Aerith blinked and walked over and her eyes widen to see her mother holding up a Maxine Velvet Maxi Dress. A soft velvet Plum maxi plunges to a gorgeous strappy deep v, with slits that exude elegance. "This would be perfect, even for you amazing figure" Jess giggled. Aerith flushed "Wow… Oichi made this?" Jess nodded "It's the only one apparently and it's in your size, go try this on and I'll look for heels for you" Aerith smiled and took the dress heading over to the changing area. Jess chuckled and walked over to the heels.

Tabitha smacked Yaris. "How could you bring that hussy in here! Marry!? Don't make me laugh! I told you that you will marry a noble vampire woman! We don't need her genes in our family!" Yaris frowned holding his redden checks. "What is that look for? Are you going to hit your mother!?" She smacked him again. "Well do it! Strike me! I dare you!" She yelled at him. "You are nothing but a worthless son who can't even do one thing I ask!" She was about to hit him again until a knock was heard at the door. She sighs and storms to the door. She opened it. "What! Can't you see that I…." She gaps to see Thalia standing there with a smile. "Hello Tabitha. I would like to have a word with you and your son." "Lady Thalia… I um… me and Yaris are a bit busy." Thalia kept her smile and then gave her a serious face. "I wasn't asking you Tabitha. You will come to the manor. Now." Tabitha gulped and nodded. "Of course, Lady Thalia.

Rick and Chida flipped through ore of the pages and stopped at one "Brother this one… looks…" Chida says softly. Rick blinked and looked down at it and his eyes widen "Prefect…." "Chaz this one" they both said to him.

Chaz frowned. "You both are creepy when you speak at the same time." He took the book. "A Leaf Wedding, Engagement, Bridal Set that feature 14k Solid White Gold with Black Rudiom, Center Natural Green Emerald And White Diamonds. I have the blue print for this already. I'll have it ready by early tomorrow morning." They smiled at him "How much?" they asked. "Normally I'd charge 1,250.00 but I'll knock it down the price by 250. Since I kinda know you and all."

"You want us to pay you right away or wait until the morning?" Rick asked him. "You can pay me whenever you like so long as you pay me."

Chida whispered in Ricks ear making him blink "Oh Chaz instead of the white diamonds can you use moonstone diamonds? There super rare but they shouldn't be hard to get, they look just like regular diamonds but there magical" "I know what they are." Chaz says writing something down. "Anything else? A special made box, something engraved at the works?" They shook their heads "No not really but if you can make up some black wedding bands from Grivida black silver that would be awesome" "Sure, if that's all, be here tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. and pick up the ring." Chaz says writing on the note.

Oichi, still in the kitchen, sighs as a portal opened behind her. Orochi walked out. "Oichi." She jumped slightly and turned to him. "Yes?" "The girl Angela is dead. The Marrow clan will no longer bother you." Oichi sighs. "I see… I would say I'm upset but it is what it is." He reached down and cupped her chin. "Her death will make things easier and no blood was on your hand. You don't have to worry about it. I will kill anyone who tries to harm you. Understand." Oichi nods. "Good, now sit down. You shouldn't be on your feet." Oichi frowned. "I'm making lunch." Remember that I have Octavius memories. Everything he learned I can do." Oichi took a seat. "I see… so what will you do now?" "What kind of question is that. I will remain with you since you don't want to leave this place." Oichi twirled her hair. "Out of curiosity, where would you have taken me?" "To Japan." "Japan? Wow." "I will take you there someday." Oichi smiled. "You know… I can really sense the kindness in your voice and actions. Do… do you really care for me?"

Orochi walked to her and cups her cheeks. "I wouldn't be doing any of this if I didn't care for you. Oichi, you are the first person to see me not as a monster. Out of all my years no one has ever saw me as a regular person but you did. You think I would let such a fascinating creature…. Woman… to escape my grasp. You will be mine…I won't force you but I do care for you Oichi. No matter what anyone says. I don't plan to mess up something I may never get a chance to do again." Oichi felt her heart do flips. "Orochi… I…" He pulled away and started cooking. She rubbed her chest. She could feel her heart beating fast.

An hour went by, Jess and Aerith returned home has they see Rick and Chida teleport in the Livingroom. Jess blinked "Where did you two go?" they blinked at her "somewhere, how are you and our boys doing?" they asked her at the same time. Jess chuckled "Good, Aerith go ahead and ask your father" Aerith who was caring the dress bag smiled at her father "daddy I want you to give me a tattoo" Rick's eyes widen and looked at Jess who nodded "She has my permission" Rick looked back at Aerith and chuckled "sure sweetie, you have a design you want done?" Aerith nodded "Yes dad, I'll go get it" she said walking away.

Jess rubs her tummy "Michael! I'm hungry, can you order some Chinese?!" Michael peeking out from the kitchen smiled "Sure, the usually?" Jess nodded. Rick and Chida hugged her "We missed you babe" they said, Jess chuckled "I missed you two also" they smiled and kissed her, making her kiss them back.

At the manor, Thalia walked in with Tabitha and Yaris. She led them to the living room where Oichi was sitting next to Takara. She was texting Jess about what happened to Takara. Orochi was sitting on the other side of Takara. Yaris smiled. "Kara…" Takara got up and went to him. "Yaris!" Tabitha frowned and was about to stop her until Orochi appeared and grabbed her arm. "Touch her and you lose a arm…" She shivered at him. Takara hugged Yaris and he hugged her back. "Have a seat Tabitha. We need to talk." Oichi says. Orochi growls at her. Tabitha nods. "Of course…" Orochi let her go and took a seat next to Oichi. Takara and Yaris sat on another section of the couch. She rubbed his redden cheek.

"So…what is your deal with our children being together?" Oichi asked. Tabitha looked at Orochi who was glaring at her. "Don't worry about him. Speak freely." Tabitha sighs. "I see… I don't think our children shouldn't belong together. Look at her and look at my son. He is half Demi! He shouldn't have to marry someone who doesn't even have excellent genes! She's part human for gosh sake!" Takara frowned looking down.

"I don't see why her being half human has any reason for her and Yaris not to be together. This kingdom has destroyed those types of barriers. The only reason why you are even here now is because I allow you to be. Not because your ties with Saki's family. You continue to disrespect my daughter and even had the nerve to call her horrible things. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you thrown in jail for your actions!" Oichi says snapping. Tabitha frowned. "You can't do anything to me. I am under the protection of…" "The king of sea, Poseidon. Yes, but there is something that you do not know." Oichi says with a smirk.

The door to the living room opened. Yaris eyes widen to see his father, Poseidon stroll in with a light blue suit on. "Dad!?" Poseidon smiled. "Good evening. Hope I'm not late."

Jess was peeking in Rick's tattoo studio with a smile. Aerith was laying down on the tattoo chair, her hair was up in a bun has Rick was tattooing the middle of her shoulder blades. Feeling her phone vibrate, she took it out and looked it. It was a text from Oichi, she opened it and read it a frown came on her face. Chida walked over to her "babe you alright?" Jess closed her phone "Yaris's mom…. That Tabitha…." Chida frowned "you gonna go there?" Jess closed her eyes "I don't know… I don't want to make matters worse" Chida nodded hugging her gently while rubbing her tummy.

In a small mountain town near the Demyan's castle, in a small bar Jin was sitting down wearing white hoodie, black men's skinny jeans with black converse. He had a glass of whiskey "My kids… my man… all taken away from…. From that bitch…" he was half drunk "Chida…." Someone sat down next to him "glass of Vodka" the bartender nodded and started to make his drink. Jin ignored it and took another drink of his whiskey "Why so gloom Prince Jin?" Jin blinked and looked over half drunk, it was a man that was hooded "Who are you…?" the man chuckled "a local wolf my lord, so why are you so gloom?" Jin frowned looking away "my family was taken from me…." "taken what do you mean?" he said has the bartender handed him his drink "Here you go" he said and walked off.

Jin took a sip of his drink "my long time boyfriend left me and took our kids… over something that… wasn't my fault…" the man sighed "I see… what did you do?" Jin bites his lip "I was so drunk….. I didn't notice… while some wolf girl was having her way with me…" the man took a drink of his vodka "I see I think I understand, thinking you cheated he left you and took the kids but… you said they where taken away?" Jin looked down at his drink "He's in a three way relationship with Jess and his twin brother Rick…. And she's pregnant with the both of them.. some rare twin thing…"

"I see… The queen of Witches, seems like she's always getting in people's way" he said, Jin turned to him "What do you mean…?" the man sighs "She took my son from me and had him get killed…." Jin frowned at this "Who was your son…?" the man took a sip of his vodka "I would rather not talk about it…." Jin looked away "I see…" then the man touched his hand making Jin jump and looked at him "why don't we go somewhere?" Jin blushed and blinked "I…don't think…" he felt a full to him he didn't understand but he gave in "okay…" the man chuckled and took out some money and put in on the table and getting up, Jin got up and followed him.

Poseidon was looking around the room. "Lady Oichi, my condolences on the death of your husband, but congratulations on your pregnancy. It seems he was able to leave you something wonderful. How many this time?" "Four. It seems like your potion will only let me have 2 or more." Poseidon chuckled. "Yes, I can still see the full effect of it." He looked at Orochi and frowned. "Do tell me why this beast is in the same room." He held up his hand and it started to glow blue. Orochi glared at him. "You want…" Oichi linked her arm with his. "Please don't worry about him." She says interrupting him. "Please trust me that he is tamer and more docile now." Orochi frowned and kissed her on the cheek making her blush. Poseidon studied this and sighs. "Very well. For now, I'll allow him in my presence."

Looking at Thalia he chuckled. "Lady Thalia, beautiful as ever. Are you still single?" Thalia chuckled. "Still? I never was single my lord. My husband will always have my heart. Luckily he is with our son at the moment." He looked at Tabitha who smiled and crossed her legs. "My dearest lov…" Poseidon turned his head to look at Takara. Tabitha frowned at his. 'He… ignored me!'

He smiled brightly. "Takara! I knew you would have grown into a beautiful girl! If only I was a thousand years younger, I would make you my wife." Takara blushed. "Um… thank you? I think?" Yaris frowned and held her close to him. "She's going to be my wife, you perverted sea demon." Poseidon laughed. "I know. I know. It makes me equally happy that you two are getting married." Takara blinks and gasps. "I remember you! When I was a baby!" "On your birthday in fact. I came over to inform your mother that she was having the boys. I remember you happily walking up to me with the cutest smile on your face! At that moment I knew you be such a beautiful soul." Takara giggled.

"Now, what has brought me here today? For a blessing?" He asked. Oichi smiled. "That would be wonderful but it's about um… your lover? Tabitha?" Poseidon rubbed his chin and sat next to Yaris. "Tabitha… Tabitha… no… don't know any Tabitha. I usually forget one-night stands." Tabitha frowned biting her lip. She stood up. "Me! I'm Tabitha! Your lover from years ago! Yaris is our son! How could you forget me!" Poseidon looked her up and down. "Oh… Tabby… the vampire noble. Right… right… it was such a night I forgot. After I left I had more one-night hitters. I only heard one of them had my kid and I put them under my protection and all that stuff." Tabitha looked hurt. "So you didn't even remember me? How you said you loved me! How I was the only one!?"

Orochi chuckled. "Idiot." Oichi nudges him to be silent. Poseidon shrugs. "I say that to a lot of women. Moving on to important matters. Why are you against my son marrying Takara." "Because she has human blood! Why would you want to taint your bloodline with such a inferior species!" Takara frowned. "And?" She looked up in shock at Poseidon. "What is wrong with her being half human. Clearly, she loves Yaris and see no bad intentions in her like I do with you. So again, I ask, what is the problem?" Tabitha frowns. "It's just that there are many other options for our son! Why settle with someone like her!" Poseidon hums out. "You may be right but, can't you see how they are in love? You know what forget it. I don't have time to be bothered with you." He snapped his fingers and a collar appeared around her neck. A large bubbled covered her head. She panicked trying to get it off. "Takara and Yaris will be married and that is that. My word is final. As punishment for irritating me, you will be out pack mule today." He gets up. "Come on you to. Let's go shopping. We need to celebrate!" Takara looked at Oichi who nodded. Poseidon headed to the door and Tabitha was dragged along as the bubbled pulled her. Takara and Yaris, hand in hand, walked after him. Thalia chuckled and got up. "Well I didn't get to snap her neck like I wanted but I think this is a fitting punishment." She leaves the room. Oichi sighs and leans back. "That woman…she gets on my nerves. I'm tired." Orochi stood up and picked her up. "Then let's go to bed." "F-Fine but I sleep alone." Orochi smirked. "Whatever you say…"

A door of an apartment opened, Jin and the man he might at the bar walked in. Jin looked around, it was a nice size studio apartment "Nice studio you have" the man chuckled and closed the door locking putting his keys on the key holder "Thank you Prince Jin, please have a seat and I'll put some coffee on" Jin blinked "didn't you invite me here to uhmmm…" the man looked at him and chuckled "if you wanna skip to that I'll be happy too" he said taking Jin's hand and walked him over to the bed area. Jin was flushing and took off his hoodie and started to undress. He looked at the man and flushed at his naked body, he had turned Jin blinked 'he's rather… handsome looking…' "Oh… I never knew your name…." he smiled at Jin "It's Cal" Jin blinked "Cal? That's a nice name" Cal chuckled stepped over to Jin cupping his face "This you're your first time with another man?" Jin blushed and nodded softly "yeah…. I was always with Chida… and I was always the top…" Cal chuckled "I don't do bottom Prince Jin" Jin flushed has he was pushed down gently.

He kissed Jin, pushing his tongue in his mouth. Their tongues danced around fighting for dominance until Cal won. Jin moans as he felt Cal's tongue explore his mouth. His lower body rub up against Jin's making him shiver. He felt a Cal's hard on rubbing against him. A bit of excitement rush through Jin. Cal says kissing down Jin's neck. Jin holds his breath as he sees Cal reach over to the nightstand taking out some lube, squeezing some on his fingers he coated himself and then rubbed some on Jin's hole making Jin jump slightly. Cal chuckled and went in between his legs, Jin flushed "Cal…" Cal chuckled "I'll be gently with you, at first…" Jin turned red.

Hours went by and it was 5pm, at Jess's the door bell rang. Michael answered the door and smiles to see Jayden wearing a Slim Fit Black Men's Jacket Floral Embroidered Formal Classic Design Long Sleeve, black slim pants and shoes. "Welcome Jayden, come on in. Aerith is still getting ready" Jayden nodded and walked in. Michael closed the door and guided him to the living room area. Klaus, Rick and Chida where both sitting there watching TV. Rick turned to Jayden and got up, he walked over to him "I hope you will treat my daughter good tonight" Jayden Ignored him and went to take a seat and waited.

Jess walked around the corner and smiled "Jayden" Jayden looked at her and smiled "Auntie" Jess chuckled and moved aside has Aerith walked from around the corner wearing her new dress, black toe heels with a silver vintage necklace with a purple amethyst crystal in the middle. Her make up was done perfectly and her hair was down in an amazing hairstyle. She flushed "Jayden" Rick and Chida flushed at her "she looks so gorgeous in that dress" Chida says, Rick nodded "looks so much like her mother when Jess wears something like that" Jess chuckled "I know right?"

"Hey, you look great." Jayden says with a smile. Aerith smiled and stepped over to him "Oh I have something to show you" she turned has she moved her hair slightly away from her back-shoulder blades and Jayden's eyes widen to see a tattoo. It was a purple rose with black delicate lace, dripping jewels. "Cool tat. Ready to go?" He asked. Aerith nodded and he took her arm, Jess giggled "Have fun you two!" Klaus nodded "yeah show my sister a good time" Chida chuckled "have fun" Rick crossed his arms "have fun" Jayden nodded and they left the house. 

Didn't take them long but they walked into a restaurant called Carbone, it was branch that has two, one in Las Vegas and one in New York. Walking in Jess smiled at the designee "wow this place is amazing" Jayden chuckled and walked them over to the front desk. A waitress smiled "you have reservations?" "Yes, under Yamamoto."

"I see… oh yes" she grabbed two menu's "This way" she said walking away, Jayden and Aerith followed her through the busy areas of the restaurant. Walking into the large area with booths and at the back was red private booths with curtains. Walking them back by the private booths "Here you are" she said taking the reserve stand off the table. Aerith smiled and slid it, Jayden slid in also. The waitress smiled and put the menu's down "I'll let you look and come back, please enjoy" she said and walked off. Aerith smiled looking at the drinks "what you gonna get for a drink?" "Just water." Aerith smiled "sounds good" The waitress returned "have you decided?" Jayden nodded "water only" she nodded and wrote it down then looked at Aerith "and for you miss?" Aerith smiled "sounds good" The waitress returned "have you decided?" Jayden nodded "water only" she nodded and wrote it down then looked at Aerith "and for you miss?" Aerith smiled "the blue raspberry mint lemonade" the waitress nodded and wrote it down "For appetizers?" "Half bread sticks and half mozzarella sticks" Jayden says "you need more time for your main meal" Jayden looked at Aerith who nodded "Yes" the waitress nodded "I'll return with your drinks" she walked away.

Aerith chuckled "This place is amazing Jayden, thank you for bring me here" she reached out and took his hand. "Anything for the birthday girl." He says smiling. Aerith giggled and kissed his cheek "you're the best boyfriend ever" "I try." He says chuckling.

The waitress came back over with their drinks "One water and one blue raspberry mint lemonade" Aerith smiled "Thank you" she took a sip of it "Mhmm so yummy" the waitress chuckled "I'll be back with your breadsticks and mozzarella sticks" she walked away. Aerith smiled and leaned on Jayden taking out her phone, Jayden blinked and chuckled as she poses in a romantic cuddle and she took a picture of them. Aerith giggled and posted right away. Jayden shakes his head and drinks his water.

At Jess's, Jess was in the shower. Rick and Chida where in the living room, Chida was leaning against Rick cuddling slightly. Klaus was already up in room doing school work. Michael came walking in the living room "Rick, Chida your father is here" They nodded and Zach walked in "Hey boys" they smiled "Hey dad" Zach sat down next to them "so why are you here dad?" Chida asked. Zach sighs softly "Demyan called me and said Jin is missing for a week…." Chida frowned "He's missing….?" Zach nodded "Yeah…. Demyan knows what been happening and he doesn't blame you Chida… he knew this was gonna happen after Jin accidently cheated" Chida sighed and looked away "I'm sure he will get over it…. I'm happy with Jess and Rick" Rick nodded "He's no longer Jin's he mine and Jess's know"

Zach smiled at them "Yes I know, where's Jess?" "In the shower" they said to Zach. Zach chuckled "So have you two done it with each other?" their eyes widen at their father "Dad….!" Zach laughed "What? I was just asking, you know before you mother… and before Draven meet Delica… we had our own forbidden brother love" Rick and Chida's eyes widen "No way your kidding!" Zach laughed "Nope, well if he didn't have that miscarriage he would have had my first child" Rick and Chida gasped at this. Zach stood up "be careful… Chida is still a barrier… Rick use protection, you don't want to get Chida pregnant, do you?" Chida was turning red from this "Dad… I'm on male birth control I have been since Oichi came out with the new line for paranormal creatures"

Zach chuckled and leaned down kissing their forehead "Love you two, tell Jess I said hello, I gotta get going home and make love to my lovely dawn" he said waving bye and leaving. They pouted and flushed at him.

some time went by at the restaurant, Aerith and Jayden had their finished their main meal, both had steak and fries. Aerith tapped her lips "Mhmm that was so good and juicy, many people can't eat raw meat" Jayden chuckled "yeah true, so what do you want for desert?" Aerith blinked "Oh… uhm let me head to the bathroom and we can look at the deserts" Jayden nodded has she got out from the booth walked off the bathroom. The waitress walked over "enjoying your night with your date? Oh where did she go? She didn't ditch you my lord? Mhmm just like her mother…" she muttered the last part.

Jayden sighs. "I have very good hearing ma'am. Please remember that that type of behavior is not welcomed in Xacron. Do not make me have to report you to my mother." The waitress frowned and bowed "I apologize my lord…." Aerith walked back over "I'm back sorry about that Jay" Jay chuckled has Aerith slid back next to him "it's alright love" he kissed her cheek "So can we have the desert menu?" he narrowed at the waitress who nodded placing it down "please take your time" she walked away. Aerith blinked "Why did you narrow at her…?" "Don't worry about. Pick a cake." He says.

Aerith blinked "I see" looked at the menu at the small cakes "Mhmm they look so yummy.. Oooo this one" she pointed to the picture, it was a purple and gold mini cake. Jayden chuckled and looked at the waitress "two of these cakes" waitress blinked and nodded writing them down "alright I'll be right back with your two pieces of cake" she said taking the menus and walked off.

Aerith smiled "it's been wonderful night Jay" Jay smiled and reached form behind him and put a purple jewelry box "Happy 17th birthday love" Aerith's eyes widen and she gasped "Oh Jay" she opened it and her smiled brightly lifting up a sterling silver locket that had a crescent moon and purple galaxy pendant on it "Oh Jay… this is amazing…" He smiled. "Glad you like it."

Aerith smiled and opened it to see a picture from their first date "Jayden it's us from our first date..." "Yeah. Thought it would be a good memory." He says chuckling.

Aerith smiled and leaned over has their lips connected into a sweet gentle romantic kiss. A throat cleared making them break apart the waitress was back with their cakes "Here you go" she put them down and walked away. Aerith smiled taking her fork and cut a piece of it and took a bite "Mhmmm so good" Jayden took a bite out of. "Yeah…it's okay."

An extra hour went by and they went to back Jess's. Everyone was already asleep. Aerith and Jayden had locked and put a sound proof barrier in the room. Jayden was sitting on the bed with his boxers on waiting for Aerith. He laid back 'I wonder what she's gonna be putting on…' he licked his lip and then felt something crawl on his lap making him look to see Aerith in a Sexy Cat Girl Role Play Cosplay Bikini Lingerie outfit she giggled and did a cat pawing motion "meow" He chuckled and cupped her chin. "How cute to get me a sexy gift on your own birthday."

In Russia with the time difference it was already the next day around 10am in the morning. Jin's eyes fluttered open to smell coffee, he sat up feeling a slight pain on his low back and butt. He blushed on what he had did last night, he had let some random man fuck him. Getting up he looked around and found his boxers. Putting them on he found his shirt and put it on then the rest of his clothes, he walked over to the door and opened it. Walking out he saw Cal sitting at the dinning chair with a cup of Russian coffee. He turned his head and smiled at Jin "Well good morning Prince Jin" Jinn flushed and walked over "Morning…" he sat down, Cal chuckled "would you like some coffee?" Jin flushed and nodded. Cal chuckled and sat up walked over to the counter.

Jin looked around more the studio apartment, with his nose he can smell a slight of magic 'why do I smell magic…?' Cal walked back over and placed it down "Here you go" Jin blinked "Oh thank you…." He took a sip of it "I should go home soon…" Cal chuckled "I see well I had fun last night Prince Jin, your first in while since my late wife" Jin blinked "your late wife…? Your wife passed away..?" Cal nodded "yeah.. she… got herself killed by a witch" Jin's eyes widen "A witch killed your ex wife?" Cal nodded "but enough talking about it" Jin frowned "I'm sorry… Cal.." Cal smiled and reached out touching Jin's hand making Jin look at him "you know my door is always open if you ever need to get away" Jin bushed and smiled "thank you" he finished his coffee "I should get going…" Jin said getting up "thank you for a wonderful night" Cal got up and reached out cupping his cheek and kissed him "remember my door is always open" Jin nodded flushed and walked to the front door, opening the door he left closing the door.

Cal sat back down and sighed, he heard a sound and looked at the counter. Getting up he walked over and opened a drawer and picking up a Stylish light mirror that folds extremely flat in a matt silver finish. He sat back down opening it and sits it down has Phoenix's face came in view "Calcifer report" Cal smirked at him "He will be back, after sweet love making he will be back for more then we can use him to kill Jess but it has not for awhile, Jess is pregnant" Phoenix chuckled "Yes I know, let me know how things go and have fun with you new toy" she said hanging up. Calcifer closed and sighed with a smile "Oh I will"

In Xacron, Deerward, in teen form, was looking up at the sky. Near his statue. Every now and then random citizens would come and pray to him. Balaji appeared beside him. "a penny for your thoughts?" Deerward hums. "Maybe. I feel a sense of how to say… concern… about Oichi" Balaji sighs "Isn't that a negative emotion. Shouldn't you just block her out or something?" "The girl can't live forever." "I can say the same about you and Naomi and no concern isn't a negative emotion." He sits down as grass and flowers grew around him. "I just have a bad feelings. It's one I haven't felt in a very long time. Not since Lady Lily's husband died that faithful day." Balaji hums out. He looks up at the sky and a feeling of dread washed over him. He shivered. "What the hell did you do to me stupid deer!" Deerward yawned. "Nothing. You are growing as a guardian. You could sense something was wrong." Balaji sits down. "Whatever… so what do you think or rather… what do you know?" "… that in December, a critical decision will be made that will change the fate of some people."

October 31st came, and it was Jess's birthday, Jess was walking down the stairs with Michael helping her. Jess was wearing a Maternity Skeleton Twins T-Shirt, Skeleton maternity leggings and black faux leather skeleton flats. Jess smiled "thank you for help me" Michael chuckled "Of course, the guys already left for some stupid reason" Jess smiled "I know they had to go a meeting in Grivida" "Oichi should already be at the street festival" Michael says "your kids already left" Jess sighs "Yes I know, alright Rex" Rex appeared "yes Queen Jess?" "Can you teleport me and Michael to Halloween street fair?" "Yes, do you wish to be teleported near Lady Oichi?" Jess nodded.

When they there teleported they appeared in the courtyard of the festival, right near a performance. Michael had to quickly move Jess out of the way before they bumped into her. Jess frowned looking around for Oichi but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Rex…?" Rex appeared. "She moves quite quickly. Sometimes it's hard to keep up with her movements. If you walk forward you will run into her." Jess sighs "Thank you me and Michael can find her"

As they walked, they finally saw Oichi away from the crowd sitting on a mini patio section. That was decorated in Halloween decorations. It had an 11-piece chair Sectional. Oichi was sitting in the first recliner fanning herself. She was wearing a simple black maternity dress. Her stomach was fairly large even at 7 months. She signed as Orochi brought her a plate of food. He chuckled. "Steaming hot, are we?" "Shut up." She says taking her food. Jess chuckled and walked over "Oichi!" Michael helped Jess up, Jess chuckled and walked over "Oichi!" "Hey Jess…" Oichi says eating.

Michael helped Jess up Jess blinked "You alright? You seem hot, you want me to cast a cooling spell?" Oichi blushed and Orochi chuckled. "Not that type of hot…" Orochi Says. "She's horny." Oichi's face turned even redder as she threw the plate at him. He dodged it with a smirk. "Shut up! Go get me more food!" She snaps. "Whatever you say." He says walking off. Oichi frowned with a redden face. "Freaking demon…" Jess chuckled "I see, I know you feel in that department… I'm always horny…" she flushed. Michael's face turned red and looked away. "Yeah but at least you got two who can help you with that…" Oichi says signing.

Astaroth and Ebony walking over, Astaroth was wearing Morticia Addams cosplay and Ebony was in Wednesday Addams's cosplay "Auntie Jess Happy birthday!" Jess smiled "Thank you sweetie, oh hello Astaroth" Astaroth smiled "Hello happy birthday" then her eyes widen and look at Orochi "the beast…" Ebony blinked "That's him grandma?" Astaroth nodded "If your grandpa Zozo comes up here… I don't I can stop him from attacking…. I'm still human after all" Jess sat down "Michael! Food please" Michael nodded "Don't worry Astaroth I'll make sure that demon lover of yours wont cause trouble"

Oichi frowned looking at Astaroth. "You will do well to remember whose kingdom you are in. Tell your lover to keep that in mind. You are here as guest but I can quickly change that. I'm in no mood to tolerate any sort of violence tonight on Jess's birthday. Understand? It's hard enough to keep Orochi in line." Astaroth blinked "I don't want him to start anything… it will upset my granddaughter" has she said that a demon portal opened and Zozo stepped out he smiled "my love!" he rushed her snuggling her, Astaroth chuckled "promise to behave" Zozo blinked when he saw Orochi, his eyes widen in shock from seeing him "You…" Jess sighed and looked at Zozo making him freeze for a moment looking at Jess "you will behave yourself or I will personally throw you back into hell" Zozo gulped and nodded "O-Of course Queen Jess…" Astaroth pulled him away "Come on, Ebony come where gonna walk around" Ebony nodded "we will be back later" she waved and followed them. Jess smiled has Michael put his food down and started to eat it.

Aerith and Jayden walked up, Aerith was in her own Raven cosplay she had put together and she looked stunning. Jess smiled "You look stunning" Aerith giggled "Thank you mom and happy birthday" "Happy birthday…" Jayden says glaring at Orochi who handed Oichi another plate of food. "Jay…" Oichi says sighing. Jayden snitched his teeth and turned his head.

Over by the games Bella wearing a Ichigo Daifuku kimono cosplay with pink geta shoes. She was walking around with Arnold, holding hands they where looking around to see what game they should try. When they hear "YES!" it was Azaya's voice. They looked to see Azaya in a Sexy Bat hooded Jumpsuit outfit with black knee-high boots standing next to Semyaza who had just won Azaya a stuffed purple galaxy bat plushie. Over by the games Bella wearing a Ichigo Daifuku kimono cosplay with pink geta shoes. She was walking around with Arnold, holding hands they where looking around to see what game they should try. When they hear "YES!" it was Azaya's voice. They looked to see Azaya in a Sexy Bat hooded Jumpsuit outfit with black knee-high boots standing next to Semyaza who had just won Azaya a stuffed purple galaxy bat plushie. Bella giggled "Azaya!" Azaya looked over and smiled brightly "Bella!" she waved over to them. Bella giggled pulled Arnold over to them.

Azaya giggled snuggling her new plushie, Bella smiled "what's up?" Azaya smiled "Having fun beating all these games! What are you and Arnold up too?" "Trying to find a" she stopped to see a pink pumpkin plush "Arnold…. That pink pumpkin… I want it…" "Sure. I can try to get it for you." He says nodding. Bella giggled kissing his cheek making his flush and pumped his arms "alright that pink pumpkin is yours!" "Sure. I can try to get it for you." He says nodding. Bella giggled kissing his cheek making his flush and pumped his arms "alright that pink pumpkin is yours!" Bella giggled clapping her hands "Yeah that's my man!" Arnold stepped over to the game "I wish to play"

Semyaza poked Azaya's cheek making her look at him and he pointed the basketball hoops to see Kaleb with his two boyfriends, she giggled "yeah let's go over there!"

Walking over there they saw Kaleb was dressed up as black panther. He had his mark off as he watched Tozrith and Dimitri played. "Kaleb. Nice outfit." Kaleb looked at Semyaza and Azaya. "Thanks I guess…" He looked at Azaya. "You joining the contest to?" she blinks. "What contest?" "This year they are hosting a Halloween costume. 1st place get some cash, a trophy, and free vacation in the next town over with the invitation of a special person of their choice. They have this amazing hot spring there. It's full of healing herbs and stuff like that. Mom goes a lot. 2nd place gets a ribbon. Some smell goes from mama's home island so they are super rare since the ingredients can only be found there And 3rd place gets a ribbon, a few meal from any restaurant and a hand made gift from mama. I don't want to be in it. Its not the same without Ayden… but the twins sighed me up and forced me into this thing…" Azaya blinked and frowned "Yeah…."

Dimitri chuckled. "You look fine. Just look bored like you always do and I doubt you will win." Kaleb pouted. Semyaza looked at Tozrith. "So, you guys have sex yet!?" He asked bluntly. Kaleb and Dimitri blushed. Tozrith frowned. "Come on man… I don't ask if you and Azaya banged. Nor ask how many times. Privacy please." Semyaza rolled his eyes. "I'll just take that as a yes." Azaya's face turned red and hid her face behind her plushie. 

Over by Jess, Kaci walked up "Jess! Happy birthday!" Jess smiled "Thank you Kaci, where's Ross?" "Oh he's right here" he said has Jess looked to see a woman caring Hannibal in her arms. Jess blinked then her eyes widen "Ross?!" Aerith and Jayden looked over to see. "Oh, you both haven't seen him yet." Jayden says. Ross chuckled. "I haven't been back to work at the school yet so the shock faces are welcomed." He looked at Orochi. "Hello beast." Orochi frowned. "Want to die again. I can make that happen." He says growling at Ross. "Stop." Oichi says. Orochi and Ross huffed out. Kaci pouted "babe stop it, it's Jess's birthday please you promise" "Yeah, yeah…"

Jess smiled "Wow you look amazing in your new female body even I want snuggle in thoughs" Kaci gasped "No their mine!" Jess stuck out her tongue "oh hush I was joking"

Aerith sighs and eats her Halloween cupcake, Jayden chuckled leans over licking her chin making her blink "You have frosting on your chin, mhmm" Aerith's eyes widen and turned red.

"Happy birthday hunny!" they turned to see Dawn walk up in a red riding hood sexy outfit, Roxas was in a cute vampire outfit. Jess smiled "Hey mom!" Oichi's eyes sparkled seeing Roxas. "Aw, he looks so cute!" Delica walked up wearing a sexy nun outfit making Jess's eyes widen "holy shit…! Delica!" Delica giggled "I know, Adrian kept calling me his naughty nun all day, he should be walking up soon" Ross was laughing at what she was saying, Kaci sighs and sat down. Iris in her arms was wearing a cute baby red riding hood outfit, Dawn giggled "Aww me and little Iris match" Oichi's eyes widen "Ooo! I haven't hold her yet, so hand her over!" Delica giggled and walked over handing her Iris who looked up at Oichi with widen eyes. Oichi smiled and then frowned when she felt pain in her stomach. "H-Here Delica. Sorry." She handed Iris back to her.

She took a deep breath as she waited for the pain to subsided. Jess frowned. "Are you okay?" "Yes… no… maybe… the girls they thrash around when I hold another baby… I held Jaliyah yesterday and they bruised me up… and cracked a rib." Jess frowned "they did? The boys don't seem to get jealous that easily yet" Dawn and Delica frowned "oh dear you should have rex scan you" Dawn says.

Danni walked up eating a lobster tail on the stick. She was wearing a lady bug outfit. Adaline was also wearing a lady bug outfit with wings and a bow on her head. "Oichi, I'm here." She stopped to see Oichi in pain. "The girls being jealous again? I can feel that Saki jealously all the way over here." She chuckled. "Not funny mom… I can't cuddle with any of the babies…nice outfit by the way. Adaline looks so cute!" Danni chuckled. "I was coming as a lion but I pushed a bit to hard with Frank and it kinda ripped apart so this is my back up outfit. Happy Birthday by the way, Jess." Jess giggled "thank you danni, here let me hold her" Danni smiled and put Adaline in Jess's arms. Adaline smiled up at Jess then started to pout. Jess blinked "I guess it was like a split second" Dawn chuckled "She did the same unless Frank picks her up she's all giggly" Frank walked up with Zane, who was pouting "What's wrong with Zane?" Kaci asked sitting on Ross's lap who put Hannibal in a bouncer. "He's pouty because Rose isn't here yet" Frank said walking over to the table with a large cake box, Jess gasped "It that my cake?!" Frank grinned "yup and no peeking" Jess pouted at him Kaci chuckled at him. Aerith smiled "I wonder what it will look like"

Danni frowned at Orochi. "Is he on his leash?" Orochi glared at her. "Mom stop… please. I'm getting tired of all the shots being taken at him. He is here, he isn't going anywhere, so please just drop it okay!?" Oichi says half snapping. Danni pouted. "Fine but I'll snap his neck if he comes near me." Orochi rolled his eyes. Frank then brought over another box and opened and Oichi's eyes widen "Look at all those pudding cups! What the hell! DAD you brought something I can't eat! The girls don't like my favorite treat" Jess frowned "They don't?" Frank eyes widen and smiled brightly "You called dad" Oichi narrowed her eyes with a slight blush. "This isn't a smiling matter… and it's not the first time I called you dad either s-so stop smiling like that…" Danni giggled at her. Frank chuckled "I'm sorry Oichi, the boys will can have them all" Jess gasped "I want one, for later" Frank chuckled "let me get started on the lobster tails" Danni smiled "Good I want more" Jess, Dawn, Kaci and Aerith giggled at her. "No, you got that kiss ass angel Michael and a half breed one right over there who will freely do your bidding." Orochi says with a blank look. Oichi sighs. "Can you at least try? Or at least switch back to Octavius?" "He and I are the same so that will be a waste of time. If the girl was unable to get it for herself, I may not have mind it but I would have still said no." Oichi rubbed her face. "We are going to have to work on your people's skill…" then they jumped when Jess hit the table glaring at Orochi, Oichi sighs "jess calm yourself. Jess closes her eyes "Sorry I apologize and I wont even him to be disrespectful towards my children"

Michael frowned at Orochi and got two pudding cups and walked over to Aerith who had a hurtful look on her face. Jayden was growling "Calm down Jayden" Michael whispered "not on your aunties birthday" he said walking back to the treats. Kaci sighed "So where is Azaya?" Jess asked "Oh she's with Semyaza, Paxton and Sonya should be here I think" he said has Adrian walked up put stopped to stare at Ross's female body. He sighs and looked at Orochi. He closed his eyes and shakes his head. "Stay out of trouble and Lord Lucifer won't make any moves against you yet. So behave yourself." "Tell Lucifer to…" "Okay! Moving on." Oichi says stopping Orochi's threat. "Send Lord Lucifer my thanks. He will behave so long as he is with me."

She looked at Orochi and takes a deep breath. "Orochi… h-hunny…" His eyes widen slightly. "Could you go win me a prize from the stands? I want um… oh! I want big stuff puppy! Can you get that for me? Please?" Orochi's face softens at her and he smiles slightly. Danni was taken off guard that she dropped her lobster on a stick. Ross was also shocked by this. "What the he…" Kaci covered his mouth shutting him up. Jess's eyes widen at this, Dawn stared at that soft smile. Delica blinked 'he smiled….'

"Fine…" He says returning to his blank look. He walked away from the group. "See. He isn't all bad. He isn't use to being around kind people. Once he gets back, he will apologize to Aerith. Or at least try to… I'm sure you can understand that he doesn't have people skills and why…He's been treated like a beast for years… and it's not helping that you and every other demon, among others, keep calling him that." Adrian crossed his arms. "That expression was surprising. Lord Lucifer suspects that maybe you can tame him… but… if he gets out of line he will be coming to hell and sealed inside a new prison." Oichi nodded and smiled. "Tell Lord Lucifer I said thank you…"

Later on, Orochi was still out trying to find a game with a large puppy plush. The kids finally got to the spot and sat down eating, Semyaza got Azaya over 50 plushies and put them in a portal for her later. Zach walked over "Happy birthday Jess" Jess numbing on her lobster meat smiled "Thank you!" Rick and Chida walked from behind him wearing the same outfit, black skeleton long sleeve shirt, mens skinny jeans and skeleton vans. They walked over to Jess and sat down next to her kissing her cheeks making her giggle. River strolled over wearing a Silver hooded Holographic Dragon Scale lycra spandex suite with black leather flats. Xena in the stroller was wearing a black cat outfit. Terry holding Jareth was wearing a cute toddler lion outfit. "sorry where late, the girls are sick today so there home resting, it's a rare dragon type cold…. Terrance is there watching over them. Happy birthday Jess!" Jess smiled "Thank you River awwww! Look at little Jareth so cute like a lion!" Terry put down Jareth who stood there blink and smiled up at Jess and did a motion "rawer!" They chuckled at him

Terry looked at Oichi who was in a bit of a daze. "You good Oichi?" She blinks slowly "Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired." Terry chuckled. "Then maybe some news will cheer you up. King Seth is out on a date." Oichi looked at him "No way…" Terry smiled. "Yeah! He looked like he was enjoying himself even though he wasn't smiling." Oichi smiled. "aw! That's wonderful news!" Zach chuckled "Well it's about time he went on a date with someone" he said sat down taking Roxas bouncing making him babble. Jareth walked over to Danni "Aunt D!" Danni blinked and looked down and smiled "Hello sweetie" he did a Terry grin "Rawer!" he shouted making Adaline jolt awake in her stroller and started cry. Danni picked her up and rocked her.

Zane sighed and looked away 'where is Rose….' He looked at Zach "where's Rose?" Zach blinked "Oh she was visiting her mother's tomb, she should be here soon" has she said that Rose appeared wearing her pink sailor moon cosplay. Aerith, Azaya and Bella gasped at her "wow Rose!" Rose giggled and did Sailor's moon fighting pose "Fighting evil by moonlight

Winning love by daylight

Never running from a real fight!

She is the one named Sailor Moon!" the girls giggled clapping her hands. Rose smiled "Happy birthday big sister Jess!" Jess smiled brightly "awww thank you Rosie" Chida and Rick chuckled at her, Zach smiled. "That was cute." Oichi says with a smile.

Just then Oichi jumped and saw a large bear beside her. She blinks and her eyes sparkled. "Whoa…" Orochi appeared beside it with a sigh. "This place has to many booths…" Oichi giggled and grabbed the side of large Bear head. "It's so cute! I love it! Thank you!" Orochi chuckled. "It's a treat to see you smile like that for me." Oichi blushed and looked away. Ross felt so weird watching Orochi smile. It wasn't a bad weird feeling but deep down he felt that it was true smile. He shivered. 'Never thought I would think about him in that sort of light…'

Whenever one was done eating, Jess had her eyes closed and Frank put down the cake box in front of her, he unboxed making everyone's eyes widen "Alright open your eyes" Jess's eyes opened and she gasped. Black Cat cake with Green eyes "Wow! Frank!" Aerith giggled "that looks so yummy!" Dawn and Delica smiled "Wow!" Kaci smiled "looks amazing!" Zach chuckled. Rick and Chida grinned "Wow frank" Azaya and Bella stared at it and smiled "wow Frank that looks so yummy!" Rose on Zane's lap who wouldn't let go of her she giggled "Mhmm I made it just in time for cake!" Oichi was stuffing her face full of meat. "Looks good. Good job Frank."

After the cake, Jess was rubbing her tummy "Mhmm the boys loved it!" Rick and Chida chuckled and her. Chida turned to see Luna and Miles walk up "sorry where late mom.. dad wouldn't let us leave…" they both said, Chida from "It's alright, I know" he smiled at them "Love the outfits" Luna and Miles smiled at him, they where both cosplaying has Finn and Fiona from Adventure Time. They sat down, Rick and Chida took Jess's hands helping her help up making her blink "What you two doing…?" they stepped her back, they cleared their throats loudly making everyone look. Zach was grinning at this 'finally I've been waiting for this'

Jess blinked at them, they smiled at her and holding both of her hands they knelled making her eyes widen. Everyone gasped at this, Oichi's eyes widen in surprised. Rick and Chida smiled up at her "Jess, we know this is sort of two soon but we both love very deeply and want nothing more to be by your side" Rick reached behind him pulled out a green velvet ring box, him and Chida held it up. Opening it up "well you marry us?" Jess's eyes widen "Rick… Chida…." Smiled brightly at them "YES!" they smiled at her and put the two set ring on her finger. They stood up and kissed her making her giggle and kissed her back.

Aerith stood up has the same with Klaus, Aerith giggled and skipped over "Yay!" Luna and Miles got up with bright smiles and rushed over "yay!" Bella, Azaya and Rose giggled "Congrats auntie!" they shouted. Oichi smiled at them.

Then hearing glass shattered everyone look to see Jin standing near with widen eyes at this "No… you can't… Chida…" Miles and Luna frowned "Dad…. Why are you here…?" they asked. Chida frowned." Why are you here?!" Jin frowned "I… was hoping we could talk…" Chida frowned at him even more "No… Jin I don't want to be with you anymore… just by smelling you I ca tell you been sleeping with one… really?!" Jin bites his lip and growls "you're the one that should look! You've been sleeping jess and YOUR FUCKEN BROTHER! Disgusting!" Rick's eyes widen his anger, Chida bites his lip "leave" Jess frowned stepping back. Kaci stood up, Oichi was frowning at this.

Jin narrowed at Jess "This is your fault… you bitch I'll get you for this!" he rushed off in werewolf speed. Oichi sighs. "Rex… teleport Jin home and deactivate his beads. Remove them and bring them back to me. For now, I do not want him in Xacron or on the island." Her bracelet beeps." "Yes ma'am." He says disappearing. 

Jin running and running when his beads glowed making him stop, Rex appeared. "On the orders of Queen Oichi you will transported to you home, your access to Xacron will be denied."

Jin was teleported in the snow lands near the castle "there's a barrier around this land not even you can teleport inside the castle!" "I am aware. I do not need to teleport you in your castle. The beads shall be removed and you will no longer be able to enter Xacron. Farewell." the beads disappeared and he bites his lip, turning around he look up at the mountain area and bites his lip, sighing with his werewolf speed he rushed to the nearby mountain town.

Didn't take long for Jin to be in front of Cal's apartment door, tears where going down his face. He knocked softly, he waited but the door soon opened and Cal opened the door in pajama pants with no shirt, wet hair with a towel over his shoulder. Cal blinked "prince Jin…?" then he noticed the tears down his face "You must be freezing come on" he grabbed Jin's hands and pulled him in the room closing the door, Jin removed his shoes and let Cal pull him over to the couch, Cal sat down next to him "Prince Jin what happen?" Jin sniffed "I made things worse… I walked in on Rick and…. Chida proposing to Jess… she said yes… their getting married… I snapped called Chida's three-way relationship disgusting and called Jess a bitch…" tears went down his face "Oichi… removed my beads… I'm not allowed in Xacron anymore…. Maybe I was out of line" Cal blinked at him, he sighed 'he was slightly….' "you were a little bit… but I know your hurting Jin and I'm sorry Chida wont take you back…" Jin sniffs "Cal I don't know what to do" Cal cupped his face making Jin look at him, Jin blinked at him. Cal smiled "I can help you take revenge with the queen of witches and get your Chida back" Jin looked at him more "H-How…." Cal's smile turned into a smirk that made Jin froze "in due time my lovely wolf" Jin gulped but Cal moved forward and smashed their lips together tongue battling kiss. 'he's all mine know' Calcifer grinned mentally.

After the ordeal with Jin, Oichi left the others and headed to Sakamoto's grave. She had Jin's beads in the process of being destroyed. She wanted, needed some alone time. She placed her hand on his coffin. "Saki… Jess is getting married to both Rick and Chida. Lucky her right… to find two men who care deeply for her." She sighs. "Jin came and ruined the moment but I think it's okay now. I hope." She sinks down to her knees and sighs out. "Ah, lately my feelings for Tavis… or rather Orochi has been growing. I miss you and I feel like I'm betraying you but… would it be okay to give into my feelings?" She lays down on the ground. "Would you be happy if I moved on so soon?"

Weeks went by and it was November 12th, Klaus's 15th birthday. Most of the day Klaus slept because he barely got any sleep because of studying for tests. Jess peeked in his room "He's still sleeping.." Rick and Chida next to her "You want us to wake him up?" they asked, she smiled and nodded "go on" they chuckled and walked in Klaus's dark room. Stepping over to his bed "Klaus wake up" Klaus groaned "five more minutes…. Dad" Rick and Chida blinked and smiled at him "Naomi will be over soon" Klaus's eyes opened and sat up with a sleepy face "Soon….?" They nodded "you have been asleep for most of the day, it's almost 5pm… get up and take a shower" Klaus yawned "alright" Rick and Chida chuckled leaving the room. Jess smiled "about time" they winked at her and walked away.

Alisha was washing Naomi's hair in their bathroom. In their shared room the gifts she had for Klaus was sitting on the bed. "Your outfit is already." Alisha says giggling. She shampoos and rises her hair. Alisha sniffed her and hums out. "Mmm you smell like peaches today! You must be really happy to see Klaus." Naomi blushed. "Shut up. Hurry and finish. I don't want to be late…" Alisha giggled more and dried her hair out. "What style you want. You haven't cut your hair for the last two months." "Just a ponytail and a bang to the side." Alisha nodded. "You got it sis! I'll make you look super pretty!"

Jess sighed has Michael was helping her in a maternity Royal green velvet gown, there was a green crown on her head "Who would just up and request a meeting?" Michael shrugged "Who knows, you all set" you want me to company you?" "No Rick and Chida will" Rick and Chida got up and walked over wearing royal suit "she will be alright with us" He nodded and stepped away. Rick and Chida stepped to her taking her hands making her smile "come on lets go" she smiled and nodded "Rex" Rex appeared "what can I do for you Queen Jess?" Jess smiled "Can you teleport us to the castle in Xacron please?" "Of course Queen Jess" he said and teleported them.

When they arrived, they appeared in front of the castle doors. The guards in front were wearing different attire than usual. A dark blue military shirt and pants to match. Looking around they noticed that there were a lot of military people walking around. Some were in different uniforms then the others. Some look like they had just graduated from high school. Reaching the door, the guards bowed as some of the solders gasps and whisper, seeing Jess. On the right one of the guards was a bulky gray and blue gauntlet. The doors open for her, Rick, and Chida and they walked in and headed to the meeting room.

They ran into Paxton and Bracken who were in their regular attire. They saw Jess. "I guess asking who requested this meeting will do no good?" Paxton asked. Jess shook her head "No" Rick and Chida nodded.

He sighed. "The military academy is visiting today, Oichi has back to back meetings with the noble vampires and the tribes of wolves about the Marrow clan then suddenly that weird request pops up and sent her schedule out of order. We are on the way to finish those meetings and she headed to her room to change. I'm sure you don't need to be escorted to the meeting room right?" "no I'll be alright, I have Rick and Chida to escort me, thank you Paxton for offering" Rick and Chida smiled at him "We got her" "Have fun…" Bracken says walking off with Paxton.

Reaching the meeting room, they walked in to see Jackal fixing tea and bite size snacks for Oichi. He smiled at them. "Welcome and take a seat. If there is anything you need let me know. Lady Oichi will be here as soon as she can." Jess smiled and sat down, Rick and Chida sat down next to her. Jackal looked at Rick and Chida "I take it you are here for your father?" Rick and Chida nodded "He's busy at work" "I see."

The door opened and Seth walked in with his royal attire and his crown in his hand.. He had a blank expression on his face as he took a seat. "A cup of tea Jackal." Jackal chuckled poring him a cup. "Are you in bad mood?" He handed him a cup. "I am. I don't like being requested without know who it is. Nor the nature of it. This had better be a very important discussion." He sips his tea. Jess sighs "Me too, it's my son's birthday today" she pouted

Minutes later, Oichi walked in wearing a dark blue maternity dress, her blue crown, and black flats. She had an exhausted look on her face. Orochi was beside her with a frown on his face. Her arm was looped in his as he helped her to the head of the table. She sighs out as she sat down. "Tea please…" Jackal nodded. "A snack as well?" "In about 5 minutes…" "yes, can I have a my cup filled with O negative blood?" Rick handed him Jess's cup she always uses when she is pregnant. IT was black 'witches potion' cup. Jackal nods and fills her cup up and handed it back to Rick. "If you need anything else just let me know."

At Jess's. Klaus was just getting down dress when he heard a knock on his door, he walked over and opened it seeing Naomi who was holding a large gift bag. He smiled brightly "Naomi!"

"Hey Klaus. Happy birthday!" he chuckled and let her walk in and he closed the door. He sat down and she sat down next to him with her gift. She smiled. "I made you a lot of things. I think I got a little carried away though." Klaus blinked and started to go through the bag "Ooo what did my lovely Naomi get me" He pulled out a red handmade blanket and a pillow to match. "Those are made from a special material. When you wash it, it won't shrink or get worn-out. It's extra soft to. The only thing you have to worry about is that it captures scents. S-So if it smells like peaches from time to time… that's my fault…" Klaus chuckled "I think love them" he kissed her making her giggle.

Under the blanket and pillow were crochet dolls of game characters. "I'm sorry. I don't know much about video gaming and stuff. So I just made a bunch of them that I saw online and stuff…" he gasped "Wow! Naomi these are amazing!" Klaus smiled brightly and tackled her with hug "I love you!" She smiled hugging him back. "I love you to. I'm really happy you like them."

In Xacron in the meeting room, Jess was sipping her blood in cup. "Mhmm the boys are happy" Seth chuckled at her and felt her tummy "have you given them names yet?" Jess blinked "No not really…. Where still thinking" Rick and Chida nodded "We have a month after this to go so we will think of some names" the doors open and they look to see Demyan walk in wearing his royal gold and Blue suite and a crown on his head.. Jess was blinking at him "Demyan…?" Rick was frowning at him. Chida frowned and looked away. Seth sighs. Oichi sips her tea. Orochi frowned until Oichi grabbed his arm.

Demyan bowed down in his knee's "Queen Oichi… Queen Jess… I'm sorry for my son did… please I beg your forgiveness and mercy on him… Queen Jess please… this isn't like him to act like this…" Jess closed her eyes "is this the reason why you summoned us here? Is to ask forgiveness for how your son treated me? He threated me Demyan… that's consider an act of war…" Demyan frowned "I know… I understand why Chida broke up with him and wont take him back.. I also was not happy on what happen between that wolf girl… I will not judge on your three way relationship with Rick and Chida"

Jess opened her eyes and stood up making Rick and Chida frown "Jess… wait…" Jess walked over to Demyan "King Demyan…. I will consider in not starting a war with you if you disown your son" Chida's eyes widen "Wait what….?" Rick took Chida's hand holding it make Chida look at him and Rick nodded "trust in her"

"King Demyan, I do not hate your son… Jin… we went to school together and we where friends.. until he is gets over this he will be disowned" Jess says to him, Demyan bites his lip and sighs softly "I understand… I will do as you ask" Orochi sighs. 'What a waste of time…' Seth frowned. "Don't tell me that you request this meeting for that… this is a particular situation that does not concern me. So can you explain why I was needed for this?" Jess walked back to her seat and say down "Please King Seth, he was just worried that a war would start and he has nothing to fear from us" Rick however growled "Oh yeah? Nothing to fear? Jin said nasty things to me and to you because we have chida! I'm not happy with this!" Chida frowned squeezing his hand "brother please…." Seth crossed his arms. "War or no war I did not need to be apart of this meeting." He shook his head. 'I can't believe I left my date for this…' Oichi sighs rubbing her stomach.

"Demyan please stand up already" Jess said, Demyan stood up "Please stop worrying, the actions of your son was not your fault…. Please King Demyan we are still good friends, even through Regina we are still close friends and the truce between us is still there. Your beads are still on your wrist so that means the truce is still here" Demyan nodded softly "Thank you Queen Jess"

Demyan bowed and left the room. Rick and Chida sighed and got up "Well it think that's all so can we go home know?" Rick asked. A guard came in and bowed "Forgive me Queens, King and Princes… someone else has request a meeting with only the Queens" Jess blinked "Wait who?" Rick and Chida frowned at this "I do not know… he didn't not say his name but he looks like a very high noble vampire…" Oichi rubbed her head. A headache was forming. "Fine bring him in…"

Rick, Chida and Seth have not yet left has a very handsome man with black hair and piercing red eyes. He was wearing a gothic noble black suit with a noble lord shoulder jewel. Seth's eyes widen feeling this familiar aura, it made him get up fast, Rick and Chida felt something about him that made their bodies shake. Jess blinked at him 'I wonder who he is…' Oichi frowned looking at their reactions.

The man bowed "Queen Oichi, Queen Jess, it's an honor to finally meet you" Seth bites his lip, the man looked at Seth, Rick and Chida "leave us" he said, Seth gulped and left the room quickly with Rick and Chida. Jess frowned "I'm sorry.. but who are you?"

He chuckled "Forgive me, I'm Count Vladislaus Dracula" Jess's eyes widen "D-Dracula….?" Oichi blinks. 'Dracula?'

Dracula chuckled "I have been a sleep for many thousand of years, I was woken by lady Selena" Jess blinked "so you aren't a myth wow" Dracula chuckled "your the reincarnation of Regina" Jess blinked and nodded Dracula smiled "I hope my truce with her is still in affect still….?" Jess blinked "I don't know.. I would have to look in the archives… uhm you're the first vampire Selena created…. That's means…" Dracula grinned "Yes, every vampire has no choice to obey me much like Selena, to her I'm still the emperor of all the vampires" Oichi sighs mentally right as Jackal put some snacks beside her. "You requested a meeting. If you wish to speak to Jess alone then I will leave you to it. I don't wish to impose on whatever history you had with Regina back in those times." Dracula laughed "Oh no Queen Oichi, I wish to speak with you both, has the emperor of all vampires Selena wishes for me to sign the treaty" Jess blinked and looked at Oichi "Sis I think letting him sign is wise… I don't think it would be a good idea to deny him to sign…"

Oichi sighs. "Rex…pull up a digital copy of the treaty from your data banks." In the middle of the table the center flipped over and a file of the treaty appeared. Jackal held up a wand pen and held it out to Dracula. "You can sigh it digitally with that pen on the lines under everyone else's names." Oichi says. Dracula blinked "mhmm technology sure has come along through the years I have slept" he chuckled and signed his name "thank you Queen Oichi" he bowed, Jess stood up "your welcome Lord Dracula…" Dracula chuckled and with his speed he hold jess's hand making her eyes widen and he kissed the back of it "your are welcome my queen" he said and left the room. Jess felt fluttered and sat down waving herself with her hand "wow the stories of him are true… woman are just drawn into his gaze…." "Sure…" Oichi says shaking her head and eating her snack.

Out of the hallway, Seth, Rick and Chida stood there. Dracula appeared next to them, they trained up and bowed "Lord Dracula… I thought you were a sleep…" Seth says, Dracula chuckled "Selena woke me up, Seth how have you been?" "Fine, mostly."

"Mhmm I see, I was told on what have been happing to your family. Maybe soon, I would like to have a nice chess game with you and Zach" he said and disappeared in a rare vampiric portal which only he possess. Rick and Chida gulped "So that was Dracula… my blood is still bowling…."

Seth sighs. "I'm leaving…" He took his leave. Rinko walked up and walked into the meeting room. "Lady Oichi? I assume the meeting is over?" Oichi nodded. "Paxton needs a hand with the meeting with the Wolf clans." Oichi nods. Orochi frowned. "You need rest." "I will after I finish these meetings." With his help, she got up off the chair. "Well, I'm off Jess. Careful going home."

weeks went by and it was November 29th and Rose's birthday, it was after school hours and Rose was with her class making the cyberpunk maid café ready for the schools festival that was coming up. Gently putting up a wall that was made. Rose and the others backed up "Wow I hope our café will get the best marks!" Rose chuckled "Aerith's class is doing a maid café also, so I hope we can beat them" her class chuckled. "Rose, Zane is here" Rose turned and smiled at Zane. Zane chuckled "you almost done?" Rose nodded and walked off to help with he 2nd wall. The girls giggled at him "It sucks he's taken…" they muttered. 

At the hospital, Marie was laying on the bed with her 5-month belly exposed. She was getting a ultrasound today. Ty was holding her hand. While Julian got everything ready a portal opened and Nysa and Ross walked out. "Mom…Bro… or rather sister now…what are you two doing here." Nysa walked up to her. "Well I've been trying to keep in touch with my grandchildren but you know how your father is. I can only come here so many times. If it wasn't for Ross, we would be in the process of making baby number 3." Marie giggled. "Papa plans on having a kid each year or something?" Nysa sighs. "Who knows." Shrugging shoulders, Ross walked over and put an arm over Ty's shoulder. "So! Let's see the gender!" Ty shook his head. Julian came back and put some jell on Marie's belly. He rubbed the wand around as they looked at the screen. Ross spotted it first. "Look, a girl!" Marie's face lit up. "Yay! A little princess! Pictures Julian please!" Julian chuckled at her. Ty kissed her forehead. "I guess, now we can start decorating a room."

Rose and Zane walked through the school hallways holding hands "So I get to see you in a maids outfit soon, awesome I'm looking forward to that" Rose blushed "you gonna stalk me during that day and scare away the boy customers? We really wanna win class attraction this year…" "No… probably. I promised Oichi I wouldn't cause to much trouble. So who knows." Rose giggled "So where you taking me?" "Home first so you can change, I'm taking out for dinner" Zane says. Rose smiled brightly "Ooo a romantic dinner" "Yeah something like that." Zane says chuckling.

Jayden walked into the class of his class and looked around at the work everyone was doing, it was a game theme maid café. "Wow this is going really well" the girls where saying "Where's Aerith?!" one shouted "This isn't right!" "She's trying on the maid outfit" one of the girls said. Kaleb sighed whipping his forehead. "I hate this… I'd rather be in the library reading…" Jayden chuckled at him and turned to see Naomi and Alisha running passed the door making him blink, he stepped out "girls what you running?!" they stopped and he sees a sowing kit in their arms "Aerith's cosplay ripped not now brother!" they shouted and rushed off to the girls locker room.

The girls walking in the room and closing it, they see Aerith in her maid outfit and the skirt part was ripped showing her undies. Aerith pouted "thank god you two are here! One of the girls made this and it just started to fall apart!" Naomi shook her head. "I told you that if you need clothes then come to our fashion club! This is a waste of material and hard work." Alisha poked Naomi. "Calm down sis. Let's just fix it and hurry back. We have other stuff to do."

At Frank and Danni's Condo in Xacron, Frank was in the kitchen making dinner. Zane was in the living room wearing one of his dads tuxedo's which looked really good on him. Adaline was asleep in her rocker, Zane smiled down at her. Hearing footsteps on the stairs he turned and looked has his mother walked down and smiled as Rose walked in in a stunning Pink Orchid glitter gown with matching heels, her make up was done perfectly and matched the color of her dress. Rose smiled "Zane.." He smiled. "Hey, you look amazing." Rose giggled walking over to him, he took her hands and kissed her cheek. Danni snapped a picture "remember to show her a good time son" Frank said, Danni nodded "Where are you taking her?" she asked. "Out to eat. You old bat." Danni sighs. "Why do I even bother having a conversation with you. Have fun." She says walking off.

At the school, Naomi and Alisha sighed "We can't fix this! Aerith we have to make you it, luckily the festival isn't gonna start for four days that's just enough time" Aerith sighed "I didn't let her make it, she just made and told me to try it on… and she is from the fashion club… I think she's new or something… I mean she used the wrong thread…. I think her name was Cella"

"It's whatever." Alisha says. "Mistakes were made but it's nothing serious to get upset about. We have backups for things like this as well." Naomi sighs and nodded. "At least we can use this for other projects so it's not a waste."

Zane and Rose walked into a Restaurant Frank told Zane about, it was a place he took his mother a lot too. It was an aquarium restaurant called 'The Open Ocean' it was known for their famous seafood dishes. Rose smiled at the place "Wow…" the front area had amazing statue in the middle of the room with pillars. Walking up to the front desk "Valkyrei, party of two" the man nodded and typed in his laptop "Oh yes, Gina!" the waitress walked over and flushed at Zane "hello please follow me" she walked away and they followed her. Following through a golden tunnel they reached the dining area, Rose's eyes widen "wow..!" it was a large aquarium right in front of her. Zane chuckled and followed the waitress to a table with two chairs right next to the aquarium. Zane pulling the chair out for Rose making her giggle and she sat down, Zane pushed her in and sat down "So what can I start you off with?"

"Water for me." Zane says. Rose smiled "the strawberry lemonade" the waitress nodded and walked off. Rose smiled and looked at the Aquarium "wow it's so beautiful" she said has a shark swam passed them making Rose smiled brightly. "Yeah. It's cool." Zane smiled at her "Very beautiful" Rose blinked and looked at him with a blush "me or the fish?" "Would be weird if I was taking about a fish."

Rose giggled "oh you!" the waitress walked back with their drinks putting them down "Anything before main meal?" Rose looked at the menu "Mhmm hun can we get the shrimp cocktail dish?" Zane chuckled "Yeah that sounds good" the waitress nodded and wrote it down walking away. Rose took a sip of her drink "Mhmmmm" Zane chuckled "Dad takes mom here a lot, she had record of eating so many lobsters" Rose giggled "Sounds like auntie" Zane stood up "I'll be right back, bathroom" Rose smiled "alright" he walked away.

Rose sitting by herself has the waitress walked back over with their shrimp "Here you go… you must be lucky in dating him" Rose blinked at her "yes I'am very lucky to have him in my life" the waitress tired not to frown 'seems to be a waist on this girl' she walked away. Rose sighed and took a shrimp eating it "Mhmmmm"

Zane walking back he stopped to see some men where looking at Rose with lust in their eyes "A high school student, she looks yummy lets go over to her and show her a good time with a real man" "Back off." Zane says loudly to them. "She's not on menu. If I warn you again your beads will shock you on my command." He says walking to the table. The men frowned at him "little punk.." one said then another blinked "Dude that's Frank's son… lets not go there, last time we cross his path for hitting on his wife we got our asses kicked" he said walking away. Rose smiled "Your back" Zane smiled and taking a shrimp eating it "Mhmm yummy" Rose giggled eating more of the shrimp.

Time went by and the waitress came back "ready for you main meal?" she smiled, Rose giggled "Yes the lobster tail and steak with butter and A1 sauce" she nodded and looked at Zane smiling "and for you handsome?" Rose frowned at her. Zane sighs. "Shrimp Gumbo. "You can leave us now." She wrote it down and nodded leaving. Rose pouted "She was hitting on you…." Zane nodded and took her hand "You are mine and I'm yours" Rose smiled at him holding his hand "I can't wait until we graduate and we find our own apartment" "Same. Ready to get up from under my parents."

Not long the waitress came back with their food, setting them down "Here you go enjoy" she said walking away. Rose smiled and right away take a bit of her lobster "so yummy, I can see why auntie comes here with uncle frank" "She's a seafood junkie. She'll eat any seafood no matter the place." Zane says sighing.

After their meal, they both had a chocolate molten lava cake. Finishing that Rose smiled "Mhmm that was so good, thank you for tonight Zane" Zane smiled putting a box on the table "Happy birthday" Rose smiled picking it up opening it to see a beautiful necklace in 925 silver plated rose gold is equipped with a pendant 'Cat' natural stone 'Pink Quartz' "Oh Zane….. I love it…" He smiled. "I'm glad you do." Scooting her chair next to him, she kissed passionately "Zane… tonight lets go back to my dorm room, the girls are with their boyfriends tonight, I have a surprise for you even though it's my birthday" she smiled at him. "Works for me." He says chuckling.

After their date they ended up at Rose's dorm apartment, the girls where gone for the night. Zane was sitting on her bed in his boxers waiting, the door opened and he looked to see Rose walking over to him in a blush pink Sexy Babydoll Lingerie, Zane bites his lip feeling aroused already. Rose giggled and leaned over him sitting on his lap running her fingers through his white silver hair "Make love to me…" Zane smirked. "Of course birthday girl."

On the first of December Oichi was getting ready to go with Lily to their home island. It would take her a week to get there on the plane. It was specially made to fly to and from the island. It was uncharted and due to its irregular magnetic force, it was impossible for other planes to get through it without crashing. Only natives and those who knew about the island could get there.

In her room, she was packing the last of the bags. Orochi, who was coming, was frowning. "You shouldn't go. Your about to pop…" Oichi sighs. "For the 10th time. I am going no matter what you say. We have been over this. Everyone has their duties while I'm gone. Terrance even gave up his guard duty to stay behind. He actually trusted you with me! So suck it up. I'm going." Orochi grabbed her arm. "It's not…" Oichi pouted and pushed his hands away. She grabbed his by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down. She kissed him on the lips making his eyes widen. He opened his mouth slightly and rubbed his tongue against her lips wanting entrance. Oichi backed up with a flush face. "If you shut up and come along… I'll give you more of those okay?" Orochi chuckled locking his lips. "Bribing me with kisses huh." He took her bags. "Let's go then."

In Ravenswood, Ronnie, Deliora, and Alaric were taking one of their evening strolls together through the park. Ronnie was smoking into a aura bubble so that it wouldn't bother them. They came to a bench and took a seat for a while. Deliora took Alaric out the stroller. "What should we do for his birthday?" He asked as she sit Alaric on her lap. He spotted a butterfly and smiled looking at it. Deliora smiled "how about the zoo? He's never seen the zoo before"

Ronnie looked up into the sky and blew smoke into the bubble. "Deliora. I have something to say." Deliora looked at him and smiled "What is it love?"

"We've been together for a while now. It's thanks to you that the nightmares of my guilt have slowed down. While I do think about Faye from time to time… it's nice to know that I have you by my side now." Deliora flushed and smiled "Oh Ronnie"

Ronnie looked at her. "With that said. I do love you and thank you for all that you have done for me. I've been racking my brain on what I should give you as thanks but Oichi gave me the best gift I could give you. For all your troubles." Deliora blinked "A gift?"

Ronnie blew out smoke. "Your gift… I'm not the romantic type nor do I pretend to be… so. How about you become my wife?" Deliora's eyes widen "W-wife…?"

Ronnie nodded. Deliora had a flush and teared happily "Oh Ronnie! YES!" she kissed him passionately "Yes! Yes!" Alaric was blinking on Deliora's lap confused "Ahhh!"

"Well isn't this nice." Ronnie snaps up from the kiss. They saw a young man with long brown hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans with black shoes. "Can I help you with something?" Ronnie asked. The young man smiled. "Yes, you can." Ronnie's eyes widen slightly. He gave off a familiar smell and that smile. "Who are you?" The man chuckled. "What a shame… that you can't recognize me…" His eyes darken and Ronnie stood up quickly. "Your own grandson!" The man rushed Ronnie and tackled him through the bench. Deliora, using her speed quickly moved with a teary-eyed Alaric. Deliora's eyes widen "Ronnie!" Alaric started to cry.

Ronnie kicked the man off. He flipped over and growled. "Who are you. I have no grandson that looks like you." The man chuckled. "Really now. You can't tell me I don't look like someone you know oh well. I'll give you very big hint. She's the filthy queen of Xacron." Ronnie eyes widen in shock. "Kalmin! That's impossible…" Deliora gasped "No…."

He smirked. "It is but the things you can do with a little technology and now, this body belongs to me brother!" Ronnie growls out and his eyes turned blue in anger. "Dorian!"

Dorian smirked as his eyes glowed yellow. "You think I was going to let that bitch kill me so easily! Think again!" He looked at Deliora. "Oh goodie… another woman for me to kill in front of you. I hope you love her just as much as Faye. Her death will be music to my ears." Deliora held Alaric and growled and hissed at him "you will not touch me and our son!"

Ronnie's aura claws grew out. "You won't touch her. Not now, not ever!" Dorian laughed as they rushed to each other fighting. Dorian laughed as they rushed to each other fighting. Deliora was panicking biting her lip "Rex!" Rex appeared. "Yes, lady Deliora. What can I do for you?" "Send word to my son and Terrance right away that Dorian is attack us! Know!" she quickly moved out of the way has Dorian rushed at her and lifting her finger she flicked his forehead sending him flying into a tree "Ronnie we must head to the Meyers manor!" 

Dorian smirked and broke the tree by the truck. "Sorry you vampire whore. Me and my brother have personal matters to attend to." He spins the tree and smacks Ronnie hard enough to send him flying out of the park. He chuckled and threw the tree at Deliora. "I'll deliver his dead body back to you when I'm done!" He laughed and ran off after Ronnie. Deliora gasped and moved out of the way, Alaric was crying in her arms "You bastered!"

At the Meyers manor, Zach and Dawn where cuddling has Roxas was laying down in his plat mat. Rex then appeared making them jump "Rex?" "King Zachariah, your mother and Ronnie are under attack in the Ravenswood party by Dorian!" Zach's eyes widen and he disappeared quickly. Dawn bites her lip and got her phone to call Jess,

Ronnie rolls and lands on his feet. He coughs out feeling cracked ribs. "Dammit…" He was suddenly grabbed by the throat and through the ground creating a hole. "A younger, faster body! This is great! I'll will enjoy killing over and over again!" He took out a black dagger and stabbed it in his shoulder. Ronnie grits his teeth as he felt his powers being drained. "Now relax, this will only take a few moments of your time. How about we go talk elsewhere." He chuckled darkly. He dragged Ronnie away and quickly ran off. Deliora's eyes widen "ROOONIEE!" Zach appeared next to her "Mother?!" Deliora was tearing "Zach! Dorian! He took Ronnie! Please bring him back to me!" Zach frowned "Head to the manor know mother" Deliora frowned and nodded holding Alaric tightly and rushed off the stroller, putting Alaric in it "Rex teleport us to the Meyers manor know please" Rex appeared nodded "Of course lady Deliora" he teleported away. Zach bites his lip and his eyes shined "Dorian you are so DEAD!" he went to reach for them.

Ronnie was thrown up against a tree. Dorian frowned, sensing Zach gaining on them. "Disgusting vampires… and now you lie with one. We're so desperate after Faye that you really wanted to marry that woman! Your standards have really dropped. It's pathetic." Lila appeared with the black blade. "Dorian…" He grabbed it. "Get back to the hideout. Now." Lila nodded and ran off. Ronnie sat up. "I… will kill you…ill. Avenge Faye's death." Dorian chuckled. "Sure you will brother. For now take a little rest."

Holding up the blade he pointed it at Ronnie's heart. "Tell your wife hi for me." Ronnie eyes glowed blue and touched the sword. When he did, he felt his life force being drained. His eyes flickered back to normal. "This blade…" "The same one that killed Sakamoto. Enjoy death for a while brother." He pushed the blade into Ronnie's chest. He screams out as a portion of his power was absorbed. His eyes went empty as Dorian sinks it deep in his chest. He shivered as he watched the life leave Ronnie's eyes. "My second time killing you Ron and only more to come. I'll be back to kill you over and over until every soul is ripped from your body."

He laughed until the sword started to shake. He pulled it out and grabbed Ronnie by the throat. "A shame. The sword isn't powerful enough to drain your power has I figured. Well no matter. This is enough to at least kill Oichi and those half breed children." He chuckled just as Zach appeared. Zach's eyes widen at this "Ronnie….."

"And it looks like the whore sent her son. You're a bit to late but you can fulfill my promise and deliver my brothers body back to his new woman." He threw Ronnie's body at Zach and ran off disappearing. Zach bites his lip and rushed over to Ronnie knelling down "Ronnie…?!" not feeling any life force him he griped his fist as Terrance landed down near him "Ronnie?!" Zach turned to him "Dorian… killed him…"

Terrance frowned. "You should take him back to the manor." Terrance looked at his chest. "His heart was pierced. It will regenerate within 4 hours but be careful. He may wake up… different…I'll go after Dorian." His eyes turned purple. "I'll kill him." He quickly ran after Dorian. Zach nodded putting Ronnie over his shoulder and using his vampire speed he was gone. 

Dorian was running through the forest and out of Ravenswood. Running more he heard the branches cracking and saw Terrance flying down. "Dorian!" Dorian frowned. "Dragon boy… what can I do for you." Terrance flashed his claws. "Offer your heart." Dorian chuckled. "You think I didn't plan for this? Of course, you will come to their aid. So, I had to ask a few friends for help." Terrance frowned until a dagger was thrown from behind. He went to knock it away but it pieced his skin shocking him. Dorian jumps into the tree. "I'm sure you met. Bye boy. If you see the witch bitch, tell her that her Godson's body works perfectly for me!" He ran off. Terrance removed the dagger and looked to see Margaret and a few other hunters. "Fresh kill boys. But I get the killing blow." She says. Terrance glares at her.

At the manor, Zach had put Ronnie in a room. Deliora was in the hallway holding Alaric who had finally calmed down, Zach walking out of the room looked at him "Zach please tell me is Ronnie gonna be okay?" Zach sighs sadly "Dorian killed him" Deliora's eyes widen "Killll?!" "No mom calm down, he will regenerate himself, in 4 hours he will come back to life… I send word to Oichi and Danni… they should be here" Deliora frowned "he proposed to me…" Zach's eyes widen "he asked you to marry him?" Deliora nodded "I said yes…" she smiled sweetly. Zach kissed her forehead "Don't' worry mother, I'm sure when he comes back you would be in your arms" Deliora smiled at him then hearing loud yelling, Zach sighed "Danni is here…"

Danni walked down the hall with a frown. She had Adaline with her in her car set half sleep. She walked up to them. "Where is my dad!?" Zach pointed to the bedroom "You are not gonna be happy…."

Danni walked in the room and looked at Ronnie. She looked at the wound in his chest. "Dad…" She sighs. "I can't rest easy if this keeps happening to you…" She rubbed his head. "Heal fast dad… Dorian isn't going to rest easy after this…" She sighs and walked out. "Oichi isn't coming. She's gone for to Lily's Island. It's probably safer for her since Dorian is on the loose." Deliora stepped in with Alaric "Danni… I know this is the right time.. but before Dorian attached us… your father… asked me to marry him and I said yes…"

"Oh. I knew about it. He couldn't decide on a ring so he said he'd just ask you first, get the ring later. Typical of him. But I'm happy for you both. He will be fine. Just need time to heal and hopefully he continues being himself." Deliora smiled "yeah… I'm just worried about him…" Alaric seeing Ronnie and reached for him "Pa…!" Deliora smiled "He's resting sweetie" Alaric pouted at this "Pa.."

Four hours later, Ronnie's eyes opened. He sat up and rubbed his head. He looked down to see a scar on his chest. He rubbed it and sighs. "Great what happened this time." He cracked his neck and got up. The door opened and Deliora walked in with a tray of food. She smiled "Ronnie your awake!" she put the food tray down.

She hugged him but didn't get a hug back. "May I asked what you are doing Deliora?" Deliora blinked up at him "Hugging you"

He removed her arms from around him. "I'm not sure what's going on but I need to head home. I'm sure Faye is waiting for me. I can't have her worrying all day about me." Deliora's eyes widen and backed up with a heart-breaking look in her eyes "Ronnie… you don't remember…. The last 14 years do you…?" "14? I don't know what you mean."

"Ronnie she's…. been dead for 14 years… me and you have been together, we have a son together…. We adopted him" Ronnie crossed his arms. "Adopted? I have 5 children and a few grandchildren… I don't think I would have adopted another. It was nice seeing you after so long. I need to go." He headed to the door to leave. Deliora eyes started to tear "Ronnie…."

Walking out into the door he ran right into Terrance and Danni. "Dad! Your okay!" She hugged him. "Hello Danni." He looked at the car seat. "Are you babysitting?" Danni raised her eyebrow. "Um no…this is my daughter, your grandchild, Adaline." Terrance crossed his arms. "Oh no…" Ronnie looked at him. "You smell of blood?" "I got attacked by hunters but that's beside the point. Ron what is the last thing you remember?" Ronnie crosses his arm. "Not sure. My head is a little fuzzy, but I'm trying to make it home to Faye. You know how she gets."

Danni's eyes widen. "Mom… papa, she's been gone for 14 years." Ronnie sighs. "Deliora said the same thing but I don't know why you all think she's dead. I'm heading home. I'm quite tired." He walked by them putting his hands in his pocket. "I need a smoke." Zach was walking over holding Alaric, Zach seeing Ronnie up "Ronnie your awake!" Alaric eyes looked up at him and smiled brightly "Papa!" he was reaching for Ronnie. "Hello Zach. Congratulations. I need to held home now. Good bye." Zach raised his eyebrow at him "Congratulations to what?" Alaric was fussing "Papa!"

Danni walked after Ronnie. "Dad listen to me! Please! Mom is gone! It's been a long time. We sold the home years ago." Ronnie stopped and turned to her. "Mom was killed by Dorian remember? You went through so much pain but then you got with Deliora. You can't forget all of that." "Me… and Deliora…she's a nice woman but I don't know. It's hard to believe that anyone could replace Faye." Zach bites his lip "Ronnie… you lost your memories..?"

Danni frowned. "Dad… please… do you want me to take you to her grave? Will that be enough proof!?" Terrance frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her away. "Lady Danni… it broke him once… if he learns of it again, he might be beyond repair." "Well we can't let him walk around with that 14 years! Think about Lady Deliora! He just asked her to marry her! Come on Terrance. If he sees her then surely it will snap him back right?" "It's to risky…" Danni frowned at him. Alaric was wiggling in Zach's arm and reaching for Ronnie who looked at him "Zach why is your Son reaching for me?" Zach's eyes widen "Ronnie… this is your son with my mother…." Alaric teared "PAPA!"  
Ronnie sighs. "You all are getting me a headache." "Ronnie" Ronnie turned to see Jess with a 8th month pregnant tummy, Rick and Chida where next to her. Ronnie blinked at her then looked at Rick "Your alive… but" Rick frowned at him "Lord Ronnie… I have been back for months know.. my soul was complained with my clone that clover made…." Jess's eyes widen "You lost your memories again" she reached up touching his shoulder making her look into her eyes and saw Regina looking deep him "my favorite wolf, you once again lost your memories" Jess looked at Danni "go take him to Faye"

Terrance sighed. "I'll watch Adaline." Danni grabbed Ronnie's arm. "Let's go dad." Ronnie frowned. "Danni what..." "Rex to mothers grave." Rex appeared making Ronnie tilt his head. "Of course Lady Danni." He teleported away. Terrance frowned. 'I hope this doesn't break him more…' Jess sighs softly "I need to sit down…" Rick and Chida nodded and helped her to the living room. Zach frowned bouncing Alaric who was crying "Come on lets go to your mama"

At Faye's, grave. The tree that Raphael had blessed was still there unaffected by time. Ronnie looked around. "How did we…" "Later… come look." She dragged him to the tree. He looked down and saw a tomb stone with Faye's name on. Kneeling down he rubbed her name with widen eyes. "That… can't be…" Danni looks down. "I'm sorry papa… mama is gone. I wish I didn't have to tell you this again." "No… she can't… what about Okami…" "Gone… destroyed by the dark witch. Mom was killed seconds before." Ronnie started to breath heavy and he stood up quickly. "I need to go." "Go where?" Ronnie quickly ran off. "Dad!" Danni called out.

She grips her fist. "Please don't run from the truth papa…" She looked at tree. "Mom… if you can hear me. Please, please, help him. I know you were happy when he found love again. Don't let him throw it all away." Danni bit her lip as a tear ran down her cheek. "Please mama…" The wind blew gently. Danni sniffed as she felt someone kiss her forehead. She looked up and saw the leaves from the tree blow in the direction that Ronnie ran in.

Zach walked into the room where his mom sitting in, Deliora was on the on the window seal with dry tears in her eyes. Zach stepped over "Mom…" Deliora didn't look at him, Zach frown and put Alaric on her lap who was snuggling in her. She smiled halfly and held him "it's alright sweetie… your daddy will remember us… someday…."

Zach turned around and left the room, closing the door he notices Jess right there. He blinked "where's my sons?" Jess sighs "I said I had to pee, but I came to talk to you. I have created a devise that will keep Clover from attacking anyone until we figure out to remove his soul from Draven's body without ripping apart Draven's soul" Zach looked surprised "what is this devise…?" Jess chuckled "Tomorrow meet me at the magic council, know then I really do have to pee this time" she walked passed him.

Oichi, Lily, and Orochi was riding on a plane heading to the island. Oichi was sitting in a comfy chair eating seafood. She sighs. "I hope grandpa is okay… I can't believe Dorian is back… and…" She bit her lip as she crushed a crab leg into pieces. "Using my own sons' body…" Lily pats her hand. "I know dear. It might be best that your heading to the island." "It's safe in Xacron." Orochi says sighing. "He can't get through the barrier without a bracelet. How many times has an outsider ended up on your island?" "Alive or dead?" Lily says giving him a chilling smile. He frowned at this. Oichi cleans her hands. "Moving on… I'm sure once grandpa recovers, he will do something about it. He won't let Dorian run around freely. Now then, let's talk about Uncle Axel. His condition is stable now?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, just a bit. Dante had been working on extracting the demon side that has been corrupting him. He managed to create something that blocks his demon side. Kinda like how Jay has his neck brace to help him with his sound waves." Oichi pops a shrimp in her mouth. "So he is still obsessed with mama, me, and Zane? Just not overly crazy like last time?" Lily leans back. "Something like that. Ari visits him." Oichi's eye widen. "I thought you were going to keep her away from him?" "I was but when she learned the truth, she wanted to meet him. Somehow just the knowledge of Axel learning that he has her attention as calmed him down. Enough for us to figure out what to do next."

"I haven't seen Ari in a very long time… how old is she now?" "She turned 20 this year. She is quite beautiful now. Jazz was considering to let her live in Xacron." Oichi smiled. "That would be lovely." Lily smiled back. "How is Deerward fairing?" "He likes to overtask my body but since I'm pregnant he doesn't really come out unless I'm angry. He gets full of prayers everyday so I think he is quite happy." Lily chuckled. "Sounds like him. He doesn't know your limits yet. I was with him since I was young teen. Though all he did was sleep." They giggled. "In his child form he likes to cuddle when I visit him through my mind." "Aw, that's adorable. He didn't have a child's form when he was with me. He must take it from your subconscious. You always adore babies and young children." Oichi smiled and nodded rubbing her stomach. "Well it's going to be a long trip. Why don't we think of some names for the babies!" Lily chuckled. "Agreed."

The next day, Zach and Jess where in the newly designed thrown room at the magical council. Jess was in a red maternity gown and had a stunning red jeweled tiara on. Zach next to her in his normally royal attire was sitting next to her. Victoria, Sarah and Ciccy where standing near in their council white dress's.

The guards where bring in Clover with magical light cuffs on him, he was sighing in announce. Stopping in front of Jess and Zach, Jess looked at him "Clover, how are you?" Clover frowned "IS this why you summoned me from out of my cell? Is to ask me how I am?" Zach frowned at him "silence brother" Clover growled. Jess sighed "fine then don't answer me, I bit you wanna be released don't you" Clover looked at her "It would be better then staying here!" Jess closes her eyes then opened "I guess I have change of heart, not for you but for Draven trapped within side his own mind not be able to come out because of what you and Phoenix did" she slowly got up making Zach blink "You need help?" Jess shook her head "No I'll be alright"

Clover frowned "A change of heart…? Your letting me go? Why?" Jess stepped by him "not for you, for Draven. Once you be freed from Draven's body then I will personally keep your soul here for more punishment" Clover bites his lip at her in anger "So then" she too off her Larcrima necklace touched his neck with it "You will be behave at all time and be under Zach's watch" she said has a magical blue rigs appeared around his neck making his eyes widen "What did you do!?" Jess smirked "a magical neckband, it will prevent you attacked anyone with bad attentions and obey Zach's every word" she said stepping back and waved her hand and the magical light cuffs disappeared making the council members on edge.

Clover stood there shocked and looked back at Jess and was about smack her when the magical collar around his neck burned him, he screamed and fell to his knees "if you try anything like that again you will get burned by the collar, you should be grateful Clover" the burning stopped and he was panting, Zach stepped over to him "Stand up know" Clover stood up from the magical collar pulling him up, Clover frowned "This isn't freedom this is hell.." Jess chuckled "Hell you say? Your lucky your not a demon or you will be under lucifer's punishment" she looked at Zach "You can take him home know" Zach nodded "Follow" he said walking away and Clover's body turned and followed him making him groan.

In Xacron, Terrance was home. He was wrapping his hand in bandages from the wounds he got from Margaret. They weren't healing as quickly. Nia walked up and frowned. She grabbed his hand and started to bandage it for him. "Hunters?" "Yeah… normal weapons can't pierce my skin but she's using the bones and talons from my own sister…" He growls out. "It's inexcusable that I couldn't save her. Now she's been made into a weapon." Nia rubbed his arm. "She saved your life dear. As an older sister the only thing on my mind was getting you out of trouble. I doubt she had any regrets." Terrance sighs and wraps his arm around her. "Your right. If she didn't save my life then, I would have never met you and Terry wouldn't have been born." Nia smiled and kissed his forehead.

In town, Seth was sitting in Runes diner waiting. Rune walked up. "So, am I finally going to meet the mystery girl who has stolen your heart?" Seth sighs. "Yes, I suppose so." Rune chuckled. "It's great to see you finally move on dad. Mom would be rolling over in her grave if she knew you were still stuck on her." Seth frowns. "Bring me some wine." "Sure thing." Seth ran his hand through his hair. "Hilda… would you really be upset with me…"

Terra walked in the diner and smiled seeing Seth. She walked over and sat in front of him. "HI Seth. Sorry I'm late." Seth looked at her. "It's fine. I know your busy with Oichi gone. Forgive me for asking you out at a troubling time." Terra chuckled. "I heard your son makes wonderful food. If he expanded his diner then he would bring in more customers and money." "Rune doesn't care for that. So long as he can cook and feed people, he is happy." "How lovely."

Rune came back and smiled brightly. "So Terra is the one who has swept you off your feet? How wonderful. I'll make you two a special lunch." He put the wine bottle down and set two glasses down. "My father is a wonderful man you know." He says opening the bottle. "He is a workaholic and can be harsh with his words but he has softened up in these new times. His love for his family is really…" "Rune. No need to butter her up." Seth says placing a hand on his face. Terra giggled. "It's cute. Thank you, Rune. So far, I have really been enjoying Seth's company. He treats me very sweetly." Rune chuckled pouring them wine. "I see. Then I'll go get started on your food. TaTa." He walked back to the kitchen.

"Sorry about him." Terra smiled. "It's fine. Hayate did the same thing. Your grandchildren even warned me not to break your heart. It was sweet." Seth sighs. "I'm not so much of a fragile creature to break down like that. You will have to excuse them." "I found it refreshing. Your family cares a lot about your happiness. I would be wrong to shatter that. It's why I wanted to go on a few more dates and get to know each other more. I want to learn about who you are behind the title." She reached out and touched his hand. "I'd love to learn more about the real Seth." Seth looks down and her hand and takes it as he smiled gently.

On the 6th of December, Oichi's plane landed on Lily's Island, Suiren. It was a large and isolated island that was mixed with different types of land mass, giving off different magnetic fields. Oichi rubs her eyes as she stepped off the plane. The sun was shining making her skin all wall and tingly. Lily helped her down as Orochi followed with her bags. He frowned feeling the sun.

Walking into the airport they saw Jazz waving. Beside her was a young girl with gray hair and yellow eyes and tan skin. She smiled seeing Oichi. "Auntie!" Oichi smiled. "Ari!? Is that you! Look at how cute you are!" Ari blushed and went to hug her. "Whoa! Your tummy is really big! Should you be walking?" "I'll be fine. I'm having Quadruplets." Ari smiled and rubbed her belly feeling kicks. She giggled. "They like me!" Jazz walked up. "Oichi. It's good to see you again. I heard about Sakamoto. We all did. I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the funeral." "It's okay. Cousin. Thank you though. So where will we be staying? If possible I want to stay in a villa. Being in Xacron all these years, I've come to enjoy the beach front. Not swim in it though." She shivered. Lily chuckled. "Come along so we can get you settled in." Jazz and Ari looked at Orochi. "Is he your body guard?" "Just some help." Oichi says walking off with Lily. Orochi frowned. "I'm your mate. Get use to saying that." He says following behind her. Jazz and Ari looked at each other before following them.

It was the day of the schools festival, the students where going everywhere enjoying the actives. Semyaza and his friends where walking around enjoying themselves when they stopped at Rose's class café first. Walking in they see the room completely sci-fi like maid café. His friends gasped "Wow the seniors did amazing job on this" Semyaza chuckled and noticed Zane sitting alone, he chuckled and walked his friends over to the table next to him and sat down.

Semyaza's friends looked to see Rose walking over with some menu's and wearing an amazing black, white and pink maid outfit. She smiled brightly "Welcome masters!" she put her menu's down and with a shy pose "What can I can for you masters?" the demons where flushing at her.

"Just lemonade" they said. Rose giggled and wrote it down "alright I shell bring your drinks for you masters" she said walking away. Zane was narrowing at Semyaza's friends.

"Quit with that." Semyaza says. "Nothing against the rules about they can't look. No one is going to flirt or touch her." Not long Rose back with their drinks "Please enjoy and look at our treat menu" she said and stepped right up to Zane and giggled and sat on his lap "did I make you wait long Master?" Zane was grinning "Oh no it was worth the wait; can I get a lemon water?" Rose giggled "Of course master" she kissed his cheek and skipped off. Zane smirked watching her skip away.

Not long Semyaza and his friends where in the their class room that designed has a night club from the 60's club. "Wow I forgot how huge this classroom was" one of his friends said Semyaza chuckled and they found a front row booth, he then notices Ross, and Kaci with Hannibal in Ross's lap. He blinked 'is Azaya performing?' then he see's Dustin and Joseph walk passed and sat with Kaci and Ross "I can't wait to see Bella and Arnold perform!" Dustin chuckled. Kaci smiled "yeah, I was surprised that their letting the Bella class share this room since their classroom isn't big enough" the waitress dressed in 50's wear who a student from Azaya's class put down their drinks "Here you go" she said and looked at Dustin and Joseph "any drinks for you? There all 50's themed and of course no alcohol in them" Dustin chuckled. Kaci smiled "yeah, I was surprised that their letting the Bella class share this room since their classroom isn't big enough" the waitress dressed in 50's wear who a student from Azaya's class put down their drinks "Here you go" she said and looked at Dustin and Joseph "any drinks for you? There all 50's themed and of course no alcohol in them" Dustin chuckled "I'll have the Cherry twist" she smiled and wrote it down" "The same." Joseph says.

Rick and Chida helped Jess sit down in a front booth, Jess rubs her tummy. Another waitress walked over to Semyaza's table "Drinks?" Semyaza nodded "you have water?" she nodded "Yeah it's spring water" "I'll take it."

The lights dimmed and students where whispering has the red curtains opened to show Bella and Arnold. Bella was in a 50's swing pink jeweled dress with gold dancing shoes and Arnold was in a 50's blush pink suite with black collar shirt. A band behind them was wearing 50's wear has they started to play 'Hey Pachuo from Royal Crown'. Arnold and Bella started to swing dance making everyone cheer and whistle. Dustin giggled clapping his hands "Ooo! They have been practicing for weeks!" Kaci chuckled "Wow their really good" Jess, Rick and Chida where smiling at them dancing to the song "They picked the right song" Joseph was recording with his phone. Kaci chuckled "So you any luck yet on getting Pregnant Joe?" Dustin flushed "we have been trying for months know.. it keeps coming out to be negative…" he pouted. Kaci rubs his brothers back "I'm sure he will get pregnant soon like Ross, well she know might get pregnant soon, I hope she does" Ross chuckled "well you haven't been able to keep you hands off me" Kaci grinned "Well I was always the bottom so it feels good being top" Dustin blinked "Isn't he still dominate anyways?" Kaci's eyes widen and flushed "there's moments where I'am" Ross chuckled. "I just let him have his fun." Dustin snickered has Kaci's pouted face.

Bella and Arnold finished with an amazing move, parents and students where getting up whistling and cheering. Dustin got up "That's my little princess!" Bella flushed and they both bowed and went back stage has the curtains went down. Jess smiled "That was amazing to watch" Rick and Chida nodded "It's to bad Oichi is missing this… didn't she say she was excited to see the what the kids this year?" Joseph chuckled "That's why I'm recording this"

Not long, the lights dimmed again, Semyaza smiled "It's Azaya" his friends blinked and watched. Ross right away took out his phone and started to record while holding Hannibal.

"You had plenty money, 1922" Azaya sang has the curtains raised up to reliving she was in a stunning red long glitter dress that a slit in front where her leg was showing and matching red glitter tow heels this made Semyaza grin, Kaci spit up his drink "what the fuck is she wearing…" he whispered. Dustin's eyes widen "wow…" teenage boys where staring at her with widen eyes. Jess's eyes widen at her, Rick and Chida blinked at her "she's singing that song that Jessica Rabbit sings from Who Framed Roger Rabbit" rick whispers, Chida nodded"

"You let other women make a fool of you

Why don't you do right, like some other men do

Get out of here and get me

some money too

You're sittin' down and wonderin' what it's all about

You ain't got no money, they will put you out

Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

Get out of here and get me some money too"

She sang snapping her fingers along with the song and moving her shoulders and hips to the smooth beat, Semyaza smirked 'god she looks so sexy in that…' the demons who use too went to Ravenswood where just staring at her with flush faces at her.

She walked down from the stage and moved her legs in a sexy way "If you had prepared twenty years ago, You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door

Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

Get out of here and get me some money too

I fell for your jivin' and I took you in

Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin

Why don't you do right, like some other men do

Get out of here and get me some money too

Get out of here and get me some money too"

She reached over to Semyaza 's table and had somehow moved his friend out of the during singing he was on the edge of the booth, she smirked and slip on his lap "Why don't you do right, like some other men do Like some other men" grabbing his school tie pulling him close where their lips where close in touching, she got up and walked away back up the stage "do-oooooooooooooooo" Azaya finished as the curtains go down and everyone whistles and cheers. Semyaza's friends slowly turned to him has he had a lustily grin on his face. They nudged him snapping him out of his daze. "Easy lover boy. Wait till you get her home." They chuckled at him.

Over by Aerith's maid cafe Jayden and his friends where sitting down eating ramen and sweet dango. Aerith in her maid outfit walked over "How is your master?" she was looking at Jayden with a smiled, Jayden finished slurping his noodles "Good, very good" Aerith smiled and looked at his friends who smiled at her "and for you? How is your noodles?" "Very good Aerith" she smiled and bowed walking away.

out in the hallway, Ebony was selling her hand made wire jewelry. Girls have coming in for requests and buying them. Ebony sat at her table working on couple of rings from requests "What lovely jewelry" Ebony was to much into her making it she didn't recognized the voice "Mhmm thank you ma'am I'll be with in just a minute" ebony said finishing up. She got up and turned but she froze to see Phoenix standing there, she smiled at her "Hello my sweet granddaughter" Ebony shook "What do you want….?" Phoenix chuckled and picked up a wired ring with a red gem on it "I'll take this one" Ebony frowned and took the dollar "thank you… you may leave…" Phoenix lifted her hand and Ebony went stiff making Ebony's eyes widen "your lucky I'm letting you stay here, your mother has been missing you terrible Ebony" Ebony frowned "I don't care… she will not use me for power…. How are you even getting in Xacron… there's a barrier…" Phoenix chuckled "I have my ways, I didn't even use magic, I used a time rift which even a barrier cannot block. Know then, I'll let you stay here for two more years then I will come for you Ebony" she said letting go Ebony and walked away through the ground. Ebony shook and sat down 'two more years…..'

In China, Valeriea, using her Magic, was in a teen form using Kaleb's body. She had short black hair and gray eyes. She was in a black dress with no shoes on. She squeezed her hand. "The life essence of a vampire and Werewolves are very useful." The door to her room opened and Alcaeus and Crissy walked in. "Mother?" Valeriea turned to him. "Fear not, I simply returned to a younger version of myself so I can save the stress on the body. Don't want to break him just yet. How is Lorelei doing." "She is resting comfortably for now. As a human her body will take time to heal but thanks to the healing potion I say maybe after week or two she will be ready for you." Valeriea nodded and saw something in Crissy's hand. "You found it?"

Crissy walked up and opened the box and pulled out a restyle vespertilio violet purple gem jewelry necklace." Valeriea smiled and took it, placing it over her neck. It glowed as dark magic poured out of it and circles her. She sighs out. "Another piece of my soul has returned to me." Alcaeus frowned. "That body? Is it someone's elses?" Valeriea chuckled. "No dear boy. This was my body after my second reincarnation. Though I did not live too long in it. I took over my first human city in this body. Slaughter them all like bugs." She places her hands on her cheeks and shivers as her face turned pink. "Their fear of me was wonderful. Their pleads to spare their children was beautiful. Their death cries…mmmmm…" Alcaeus could feel his body getting hot as he turned his head from her." Valeriea chuckled as she went back to her poker face. "It's always nice to relive the past. Now come. Today is the day we wake the wolf deity. Once he is awaken we will find what we need and it will be one more step closer till I can fulfill my wish."

Valeriea, Alcaeus, and Crissy walked down into the basement of the temple. Xavier was sitting down carving wood. He looked at Valeriea and raised his eyebrow. "You think that form is okay for when Lucian wakes up?" "It will be fine." She held up a pink potion bottle. "I've made a potion out of the peach. One drop should be enough to wake him and keep him docile until we get what we want."

She leans over, opens the bottle, and tilts the bottle over Lucian. A single dropped fell and landed on his lips. They waited for a moment. Xavier frowned. "It didn't work. That beast lied." Valeriea held her hand up, silencing him. A few more seconds past before they saw the color come back to Lucien's face. His body started to glow bright pink. He eyes started to open to reveal narrow gray eyes. He blinks a few time before he sat up. He coughs and runs his chest. "I'm… awake…" He looked around the room and looked at Valeriea and the others. "A child? No… something more." Valeriea chuckles. "I am Valeriea. How are you feeling?" "Weaken… what did you do to me? Where am I?" "You are in China. You have been asleep for a very long time. The year is 2036." His eyes widen. "That long… I see…now that I am awaken, what are you planning to do with me. I don't have lot of power so sucking me dry won't do you any good." Valeriea smiled. "All I want is information and then you are free to do whatever you deity does." Lucien frowns and sighs. "Very well, what is it? Since you did help wake me, it is the least I can do." Valeriea smirked. "I would like to know the location of Ikari.". Lucien narrowed his eyes. "Why…" "Please answer the question." Valeriea says. "Ikari cannot be reached by mortal plains. It is a being that feeds on nothing but hatred and anger. A forgotten deity that was locked away for not only in danger itself but for the people who worship it. It's is not something a witch should be playing with."

Valeriea frowned and held up a scroll. "I know exactly what it is. This scroll tells me a lot but what I need is a location. Tell me where it is imprisoned." "That scroll…" "You are trying me… the location!" Valeriea says. Lucien sighs. "Fine… go to the valley of sunken Valley. There is a tomb there where Ikari's followers use to pray to him. The location which you seek is within the tomb." Valeriea smiles. "Thank you. That is all I wanted." She turns around and heads back upstairs. Alcaeus narrows his eyes at Lucien before following her. Xavier sighs. "All that for a run around." "That woman. She is dangerous." "Yes, she is. It's fun being around her. It's never boring." He chuckled. "Good day to you wolf deity, though your kind knows nothing about you. I wonder what you will do now." Xavier laughed as he left. Lucien frowned.

When they all were gone, he finally had the energy to get out of his coffin. Looking around he walked to the back wall and placed his hand on it. His eyes flashed blue as his aura appeared from his body. He pushed against the wall slightly and it brought with ease. He walked out through the hole he made leaving the temple.

Selena inside her own suite she owns at the crimson rose with Dracula. Selena was sitting on the couch has Dracula came out from the bathroom "I like this time, plumbing! A nice shower and toilet! Haha!" Selena chuckled at him then her eyes widen feeling something, she shut up making Dracula blink at her "Love what's the matter?" Selena closed her eyes "He's awake after all these years, Lucian…" Dracula's eyes widen "That wolf deity that disappeared?" Selena nodded "Don't wait for me love I have an old friend to visit…" she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Still in China, Lucien walked through the forest and came to an old gazebo. He rubbed his head feeling a bit dizzy. "I feel so weak…" He walked to the Gazebo and sat down. "I need a moment to think… what to do now. I know nothing about this time. Everything looks different and I scene no one familiar. Have wolves died out? That would be impossible… maybe… I should go along with that witch…" He sighs rubbing his head. "Lucian is that you?" his eyes widen and turned sharply to see Selena. "Selena!?" Selena smiled "Oh dear old friend, how are you awake…?"

Lucien sighs. "I'm not completely sure. I woke in a temple. A woman and others asked me about the deity of rage and Carnage, Ikari. I don't know what her plan is but I gave her the information as a thanks for waking me up. I'm not actually sure what to do now though. Has my kind mange to die out?" Selena shook her head and stepped over to him "there is a queen now" Selena chuckled "she is the granddaughter of Ronnie" "A Queen? Interesting…Ronnie? Hmm…" He looked down at his hand. 'Is he the one from before… but I thought that clan failed me…'

Selena looks at him "I can sense you are not full of power yet, please come with me and I will tell you everything about this time and dangers there are, I'm sure the queen of witches can restore your power" she took his hand and he can feel her divine power. "A witch? I don't think another witch could help."

"She's the vessel of Manon, I think she could" Selena smiled at him. Lucien sighs, getting up. "Even if my power is returned. It will just start to decrease again. My kind knows nothing of me. They most likely don't even know I exist. I will remain forgotten like years before…" Selena shook her head "nonsense, I was almost forgotten but Lady Deliora and Lady Thalia kept praying to me all this years where I was able to get released from the seal I was put under"

"I must meet this Queen of wolves. I didn't think any pack would allow a woman to lead… it's still a little hard to believe to be honest…but for now I'll come with you." Selena chuckled "of course, come to Xacron" she said and divine teleported them.

On the island of Suiren, Oichi was laying down in a bed of a villa. They were beautiful little huts next to the sea. Orochi was unpacking her things. "Rex? Can you hear me?" Oichi asked through her bracelet. Rex appeared and fizzed out every now and then. "Lady Oichi… the magnetic force is…" He fuzzed out. "Interfering with my connection." "I know, is there any ways you can put Naomi and Alisha on?" "Of course, you have 5 minutes until my connection drops."

Oichi nodded and saw Alisha's face pop up. She smiled. "Mama!" Naomi's face also appeared. "Mama?" Oichi smiled. "Hi sweeties. Happy birthday. I'm sorry I had to miss your special day." They smiled. "It's okay mama! We made lots of clothes and stuff." Alisha says. "Hey, can you bring us something back from the island?" "I can. Also, Naomi, if you and Klaus plan to get intimate please use protection." Naomi's face went red. "Mom!" Oichi giggled. "I just want you to be careful hunny. The same goes with Alisha whenever she decides to go all the way with Marcellus." Alisha blushed. "Mom… that's embarrassing."

"Aw, I'm sorry. My babies are growing up so I can't help but to be a worry wart. If you feel forced to doing it then you don't have to do it. It should be a special moment. With the person you feel is going to be your one and only." "Like you and daddy?" Alisha asked. Orochi frowned. "Yes… like with me and your dad. Anyways have fun, enjoy your birthday, and Naomi remember what I said. If you have questions ask Takara okay?" Naomi pouted. "OK mom!" She disappeared. Alisha giggled. "Bye mom! See you when you get back." "Bye sweetie. Keep an eye on your sister." Alisha nodded and fizzed out. Oichi sighs. "My babies…" She starts tearing up. Orochi chuckled. "You're having more. So, you shouldn't be crying." Oichi sniffed. "Shut up. I know that."

Klaus was walking around with so a shake he got, his, Naomi's and Alisha's class was doing a haunted house but since the girls are doing their own thing which he knew they where telling their handmade scarfs and shirts. He smiled to see a coward of people by a room. He sighed 'it seems their busy' he walked over pushing people away gently has he could and got into the room, he smiled "It seems you girls are busy! Happy birthday Naomi and Alishia" Naomi smiled. "Thanks Klaus." Alisha walked by with some scraps of clothing. "Thank you." She says walking to a boy who was in need of repairs. Klaus chuckled and started to look around has Jess walked in with her huge tummy pushing some students out of the way, she gasped "Wow girls this is amazing!" "Thank you." The girls said.

Outside the school where most the food venders where, Selena and Lucian was walking past them, Lucian had some many teriyaki beef sticks in his hand look around had all werewolves, vampires, witches and demons. "so, what do you think of Xacron? This place is a school, its where the children learn and today is a school festival"

"Very nice. I never thought that I'd see all these beings living together as one… it's very weird yet a refreshing take on the world." Selena chuckled "Well I don't sense Oichi, so lets head to the castle, we can come back later for more food" Lucian was eating the food "I've been a sleep for so long I forgot what it felt like it was to be hungry…." Selena chuckled "Come on lets head the castle" she said taking his hand and teleported them in main hall. "Well here we are" A wolf guard was rushing over to her "you! How did you get in here!?" Selena sighed "Summon Terrance" more came. Surrounding them. "Identify yourself! No one is allowed inside the castle without proper jurisdiction!" Selena raised her eyebrow at him "My are you a rude wolf"

One of the guards grabbed the wolves' arm. He was a vampire. "Wait a moment, this is Lady Selena." The guards frowned and took a step back. The vampire guard walked up and bowed. "Lady Selena. Apologies. If you are looking for Queen Oichi she is not on the island at this time. She had important matters to attend to with Lady Lily." Lucien blinks. 'Lily…?'

"The only ones in the castle at this time are us solders, Sir Paxton and Lord Terrance. Would you like to speak to them?" Selena smiled "Yes please, thank you my child" The other guards dispersed and went back to their post. Selena and Lucien followed the guard. "My apologies for the others. After the death of our Lord Sakamoto and the attack from the Marrow clan, we are not allowed anyone inside the castle. Unless they were requested, summoned, or part of the royal family. They meant no rudeness towards you." Selena hums softly "yes I know"

They walked to the throne room. The guards there were demons. They frowned until the vampire guard waved them off. They opened the doors and walked in. Terrance and Paxton were standing in the middle of the throne room talking.

"If we can get the nobles in the city next to Cento then we can start expanding the barrier." Paxton says. Terrance nodded. "Yes, the wolf tribes have agreed to allow the barrier to stretch over their lands here as well. After Angela and Marrows clan they agreed it would be best for it. Write it down so that we may present it to Lady Oichi." Paxton wrote it down on his pad.

The guard walked up. "Lord Terrance? Paxton? Lady Selena has come for a visit." They turned them. Terrance bow slightly. "Lady Selena. It's a surprise to see you here. Are you looking for lady Jess?" Selena chuckled "Oh no, we have come to see Oichi but I was told she had left" "Yes she should be back before Christmas hopefully. Is there anything I can do for you in her stead?"

Selena smiled and looked at Lucian "This is Lord Lucian, the deity of the werewolves. He had just woken up from a very long sleep" Paxton raised his eyebrow. "Werewolves have a deity? That's kinda… hard to believe." Terrance looked at Lucien. "Hard to believe but not untrue. I've heard that there was one but he disappeared. It was more of a local rumor or fairy tail and since it was vampire guard that lead you here and not a wolf I would have to say that your people do not believe in you?"

Lucien sighs. "It is true. I was hoping to speak to your Queen." "Most of the people who leave here pray to Deerward, the deity of nature." Terrance says. "Deerward? I thought he isolated himself." "Yes, well our queen is his vessel now." "I see…" Terrance put a hand in his pocket. "You are welcome to stay of course. Until she returns. I'm sure she would enjoy a chat with you." Lucien looked around. "I see… thank you." Selena smiled "well then, Lucian you wanna head back to the schools festival? I can feel my love calling for me" she closed her eyes, Lucian sighed "the first vampire you created? He still alive?"

Selena chuckled "Yes my beloved Dracula know then will you be alright be yourself?" "I will be fine." He says. "He will be taken care of." Terrance says. Selena smiled and teleported away.

Once Selena left, Lucien rubbed his head. "Where is your library? I would like to do some reading." "I will take you to it. If you like Rex can help with bring you up to speed of all the events that has happen since you were sleep." "Rex?"

Terrance bracelet beeps and Rex appeared. Lucien's eyes widen. "This is Rex our cybernetic being. He controls the barriers, bracelets, and all the weapons and devices here. High tech standards." Lucien reached out and poked Rex. His hand went through him. Terrance chuckled. "He is only appearing through my bracelet. His cybernetic body will meet you in the library. Any questions you want to ask he will know." Lucien rubbed his chin. "This time is quite fascinating. Very well. Please show me the way." Terrance nodded. "Pax, we will speak later." Paxton nodded and watched them leave.

After the festival, Klaus and Naomi where at the manor, Klaus was in her room alone. He sighed, Alisha kidnapped Naomi for the moment saying it was important "That taking them so long….?" The door opened and Alisha poked her head in. "Klaus! Sorry for keeping you waiting. Every now and then my sissy needs a push!" She giggled disappeared.

He blinks at this until her heard a squeak. The door opened a bit wider as Naomi was pushed gently into the room and the door closed. She was wearing a red sexy Baby doll lingerie lace dress. Her face was bright red as she covered herself. Klaus's eyes widen "N-Naomi…." "D-Don't look! I know I'm not attractive okay!"

He got up and walked over to her and gently cupped her cheeks "don't be shy with showing me your body, I love every inch of you" he kissed her. She relaxed and kissed him back.

Picking her up, making her gasp he walked her over to the bed and gently put her down, he hovered over her smiling down at her with a soft and gentle look on his face "I'll be gentle" he says leaned down kissing and licking her neck while his hand reached up and cupped her B cup size boob. She shivered under him, wrapping her arms around him. "O-Okay…"

On the 17th of December, on the island of Suiren Lily was in a lab where they were holding Axel. She was looking in a tube Axel was floating in. He had tubes and wires coming out of his back. She sighs. "My son… I wish there was another way to save you but you are too far gone. I hope with being with Oichi, maybe she can help cleanse your soul." She looked at the scientist. "Prepare him for transport. Oichi will come see him tomorrow. He will leave on a separate plane back to Xacron." He nodded at her and watched her leave.

The scientists walked to the back to get things ready when suddenly he was grabbed and pulled into the shadows. His neck was snapped and his body was laid on the ground. A dark chuckle was heard. "Well now… this is fortunate."

At Deliora's she was preparing lunch for Alaric who was sitting in his high chair. Alaric was playing with wolf plushie when something appeared beside him. He looked up with curious eyes. Deliora soon hear him giggle. She passed it off for a second until she heard him giggle more and more. Curious she turned around to see what was making him giggle. She gasps when she saw that it was Faye standing beside him. She was tickling him. She was wearing a orange Maxi dress and her hair was long and wavy. She looked at Deliora and smiled. "Hello Deliora. I would like a moment of your time."

Deliora blinked, she can sense Faye is still a spirit "Lady Faye… why… are you here?" she asked stepping over and putting Alaric's lunch on his high chair making him scream happily and start to eat his lunch. Faye chuckled at him. "So cute…"

She looked back at Deliora. "I've only came to speak for a moment. When I was taken from this world, Sam collected my soul. I accepted my fate but I was granted a wish. To appear in front of Ronnie when I saw fit. I saw what happened and I plan to bring him back but first I wanted to speak to you." Deliora blinked "about what lady Faye….?"

Faye closed her eyes. "When I saw Ronnie with you, I do admit that I was deeply upset. To see him be happy with someone was a pain inside that I could not describe. To not be able to comfort him, hold him, kiss him was very depressing. I came to hate you…" Deliora frowned at this 'she came to hate me….?'

Faye opened her eyes. "I watched as the years went by, I came to realize that hating you was wrong. You help Ronnie overcome his sadness and guilt. All I ever want for him is to be happy, even if I can no longer do it. I thank you for taking such good care of him. You will make a wonderful bride to him." Deliora flushed "Lady Faye.."

Looking at Alaric she smiled softly. "I will bring him back. He is suffering even more. By tomorrow morning you and Alaric should take one of your lovely strolls through the park. It will be a very lovely day. This will be the last time I'll be able to walk this plain so all I ask is that you love him with all your heart and take good care of him. Good bye." She smiles softly as she faded away. Deliora closes her eyes and smiled, opened them with tears down her eyes "Thank you Faye…. Thank you…"

In the location of what use to be Okami, Ronnie was laying in the middle of the large crater that use to be his home. There were flowers and memorials of those who died around the edges. Other than that, it was dead land. Ronnie's eyes were red from crying and wounds around his neck were healing. For the past few days he had been trying to take his life. "Faye… you're really gone…why, how…" He closed his eyes. "I want to be with you my love." He laid there for a moment.

"Ron? Ron get up dear." Ronnie opened his eyes and sat up. His eyes widen to see that he was laying in a field of grass with orange flowers. He looked around and then felt a pair of hands wrap around him. He was pulled back and landed on someone's lap. His heart race to see Faye smiling down at him. "Hi my silly wolf." Ronnie reached up and cupped her cheek. "Faye… your alive?" Faye grabbed his hand and rubs her cheek in his palm. "No my love…" Ronnie frowned and sat up. He turned to her. "Then…" Faye looked around. "Do you remember this field?" Ronnie looked at a flower and picked on. "Yes, this was the field where I asked you to marry me. Orange was always your favorite color. I thought you would say yes if I brought you here." He put the flower in her hair making her giggle. "I would have said yes anyways but I was so happy that you tried to impress me."

He smiled. "I want to be with you." Faye frowned. "I know but… you have made a new life for yourself. As much as I want you to be with me, I cannot take you away." "New life!? I could never replace you…" Faye smiled. "I know dear but you found someone who can make you happy again." She reached out and grabbed his cheeks. "It pains me to do this but I cannot allow you to remain like this. Deliora and your son is waiting on you. Ron, I love you and that will never change." Tears ran down her cheek. "I want to be in your arms again so bad but it's not fair for me to take you away." Ronnie frowns. "Faye…"

They stand up and held each other. "I love you Faye. Do what you must." Faye pulled back slightly and smiled. "You be good to Deliora. Love her, care for her, protect her as you did me." He nods as a tear ran down his cheek. They lean in close and shared a passionate kiss. He held her tightly as his memories began to flood in. A warm breeze blew as flowers circled around them converting them from sight.

Ronnie gasps out as he opens his eyes. He sits up and looks around to see that he was back in the crater. He frowned and looked down. "Faye…"

Floating above him. Faye was looking down sadly at him. Samuel appeared beside her. "Lady Faye…" "Please don't… it hurts enough already. Just let me watch a little longer." Samuel nodded and disappeared.

The next day, Deliora was indeed in the park with Alaric. She was in a stunning floral print red long dress and white flip flops. Alaric was in a cute outfit. Pushing him along, they stopped at an ice cream cart Alaric was giggle "Ma!" she pointed at the ice cream cart. Deliora smiled strolled him over, the man smiled "What can I get ya?" Deliora smiled "one toddler small vanilla cup and for me a strawberry small cup" He handed her a vanilla cup and she gave it Alaric. The man handed her a strawberry cup. "It's on the house today. Have a good day." Deliora smiled "thank you" she stepped away "Let's find a bench sweetie" Alaric giggled.

Walking more Deliora came to a stop to see the bench that they usually sat. There was Ronnie, sitting there smoking like he normally did. He sighs as he blew smoke in the air. Deliora flushed and smiled strolled over to him Alaric's eyes widen lit up seeing Ronnie "Papa!" Ronnie smiled slightly putting his cigarette out.

Deliora sat down put Alaric's ice cream down, he started to dig into it. She sighed "Don't be so messy" she flushed "So you have returned… I missed you, we both have…" said taking a bite of her ice cream. "Yes, I'm very sorry… I remember everything. I want to let you know, that I do love you and Alaric very much. I was serious when I asked you to, he my wife. I'm sorry for what I said and for leaving you alone." Deliora smiled and leaned on his side taking a bite her ice cream "I love you Ronnie" "I love you to."

Hearing Alaric giggle they look to see his hands and face was messy, he was done with his ice cream. they both sighed "Alaric know mama has to wipe your face" Ronnie chuckled "I'll do it" He picked Alaric up who eyes sparkled at him.

Deliora smiled at them "We have to get me a ring, wouldn't be an engagement if I don't have one" she giggled. "Actually, about that. Chaz had one already made for you and sent it to me moments before you got here. It seems my children are more excited about this then I thought." He pulled a box out and handed it to her. Taking some wipes from Alaric's bag he started cleaning him up. Deliora looks at the box and opens it to see a Garnet tear drop engagement ring.

Deliora giggled and put it on "it's so beautiful, I love. Gotta remember to give Chaz a big hug when I see him, I was thinking Spring can be the season to have the wedding" Deliora smiled while eating her ice cream. "That's works." Ronnie says finishing up with Alaric. He giggled as he grabbed Ronnie's hand. "My daughter Heather is a wedding planner we could speak to her about the set up." Deliora smiled brightly "I would love that; we should head to Xacron… Oichi is on the island and there's a stranger staying there has some of the guards have been saying… I heard it was someone special. Apparently, Lady Selena brought him there, so he must be…"

Ronnie sighs. "Lucien…from my records it seems my clan had some connections towards him. They weren't all good from what I could read. Until Oichi gets back it may not be a good idea for me to appear in front of him. I don't want to start trouble if it can be avoided. Terrance is there so he should be okay." Deliora blinked "Lucian….? The forgotten werewolf deity...?" 

"Yeah…he disappeared a very long time ago." Ronnie says. Deliora hummed finishing up her ice cream "Well lets go shopping, where out of many things and I would love the help, our fridge is almost empty." "Alright." He puts Alaric back into his stroller, Alaric pouted at this.

On Suiren, Oichi and Orochi was walking to the lab with Lily. Oichi was clinging on to Orochi's arm. She could still remember Axel from when he attacked while caring the triplets. She shook. Orochi frowned at this. They arrived at the lab where the scientists were getting him ready to transport. "He will stay inside the tube and Ari will ride with him in case he wakes up. It will keep him calm enough until he reaches Xacron." Oichi nodded and looked at Axel floating in the tube. Lily smiled. "He won't hurt you sweetie. I promise. The wires in his back keeps him in tack." Oichi nodded. "If he did, I'll kill him before he reaches you." Orochi says. Oichi smiled at him. "Thank you."

They heard a crash and saw one of the scientists had broken one of the devices to pull Axels tube. Lily frowned. "I asked you to be careful…" "Apologizes Lady Lily…" Oichi looked at Orochi. "Can you help them?" He frowns. "The quicker you help, the quicker we can leave." Orochi sighs and nods. He walked over to them. "Move." He says. Using his shape shifting powers he turned his arm into a many serpents. They grabbed the tank and started to pull it along with the scientists. Lily smiles at him. "Deep down, he is a nice guy." Oichi smiled. "Yeah… he treats me so gently and his people skills are getting better. He didn't snap at people when they can to talk to me at the market." Lily chuckled. "That is an improvement.

As Orochi and the scientists left with the tube, one lone man in the shadows closed the door behind them. With a smirk on his face, he locked the door. He turned around to Oichi and Lily. "Oh, is there something you need?" Lily asked. Walking out of the shadows the man chuckled. Oichi blinks at him. He had long brown hair and golden eyes. On his waist was a black sword. "Yes, there is something I need." He took out the blade. "I need for all of you to die!" Lily's and Oichi's eyes widen as the man came for him.

Dawn was frowning at Clover, they where in the living room has Roxas was in hi bouncer. Clover sighed "stop frowning me woman" Dawn bites her lip "That Queen to you" Clover laughed "You are no queen to me" "My, my you must be clover" Clover's eyes widen and his body went stiff and his body moved on it's own has he stood up to see a Selena 'who is this woman..?' Dawn smiled "Hello Lady Selena" Selena smiled "hello Queen Dawn" Dracula stepped from behind her and Clover gasped "Drac…?" Dracula narrowed at him "Don't call me that like we are friends, you betrayed that trust many years ago Clover" Selena sighs "Enough love" she looked more at Clover and was suddenly by him making him gasp has she grabbed his chin "Mhmm, I can sense him still there. Draven, the real owner of this body… he's really in a deep sleep in his own mind…" Dracula sighs and sat down "So can you remove Clover from Draven's body?" Selena frowned "No… their souls are combined by dark magic… but I would have to go into the deity realm and look into the deities library… Dracula love I'll be right back" she said disappearing.

Roxas looked at Dracula and smiled brightly at him. Dracula chuckled "Hello little one" Dawn smiled "So is any of the books true…?" Dracula blinked and laughed "Some of it but first, Clover sit" Clover obeyed and sat down. Dawn blinked and chuckled "so tell me what was Zach like? I know he's old… he was born in the edge of the ancient Egyptians" Dracula chuckled "Well the books have my age wrong, I was first created when Selena came to being, I was the first vampire to be ever created. Around the time of 1462 I became emperor and known of Vlad"

In the lab, Lily grabbed the man and palmed him in the chest. He gasps out as he crashed into the machines. "Oichi get out of here now!" Oichi frowned. "But grandma!" "Leave now!" Oichi bit her lip as she waddled to the door they came through. Lily glared at the man. "Who are you? Speak." The man sat up and looked at Oichi trying to leave. He looked at Lily. "It looks like your still alive. Don't worry I'll take care of that soon." He got up. "You will join Faye in the afterlife and soon your granddaughter and her bastard children!" Lily's eyes narrowed. "Dorian..." Oichi stopped and looked at him. "Then that means… that body is." Dorian chuckled. "Yes, our son Oichi." Oichi grips her fist. "You… you monster! How could you take MY sons ashes! How dare you trick Ayden! You will pay for what you have done!" Her eyes turned blue and her aura flared up. She then grunts out holding her stomach. She couldn't use her aura powers as much as wanted.

Dorian held up the blade. "You say that now, but you will be joining your husband soon enough, I can promise you that!" Lily stood in front of his view of her. "Oichi I told you to leave. You can't control your powers while you're that far along. You will be in danger to yourself and the babies." Oichi frowned and went to the door. "Your not going anywhere!" He ran to her but a kick came to his face knocking him back. He glared at Lily. "Don't underestimate me Dorian. Anthony has taught me well." He growls "and look where he ended up!"

Oichi made it to the door and went to open it. When she did a blade was stabbed in her shoulder. She screams out as she was pushed down to the floor. She looked up to see Lila. "Lila!?" Lila frowned. "Oichi… I'm. Sorry about this… if you stay there, I won't do more than I have to." Oichi sat up. "Y-You side with Dorian!" "Not by choice… but it's better than the alternative." Lily glanced back and frowned. Dorian tried getting past her. She grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground. "I see I'll have to put you down first woman!" He Kicked Lily in the side brushing her to the side. "Lila, You keep Oichi there. Ill finish this quick before that beast gets back." Lily rubbed her side and her eyes turned yellow. "You will pay for that."

Jess was turning in bed making Rick and Chida look worried "Don't tell us your going into labor…." Jess frowned "No… I feel something is uneasy and the boys can sense it from me… they keep moving around…" Rick and Chida frowned and sat down next to her and they both their hands down on her stomach "boys calm down, your hurting your mother" Jess closes her eyes has she felt calmer "Thank you…" they smiled at her and kissed her making her smile "I need sleep.. please nap with me?" they nodded with a smile and laid down with her has she soon passed out.

Lily clawed Dorian chest open. He slid back. "Bitch!" Oichi could only watch. "Grandma…" Lila looked at her. "Don't move Oichi…I don't want to hurt you anymore." Oichi looked down. "Why are you with Dorian..." Lila frowned. "I was the one who freed Saki's mother… and helped wake Xavier my great great grandfather." Oichi snaps her head up. "After he sided with that witch, I left his side and hide away. I couldn't return. Dorian found me and forced me to work for him. It was better than dying..." The floor cracked under Oichi. "You… because of you Xavier was set free… he and Dorian… took my son and Saki away from me…" Lila backed up. "Oichi… I don't want you to hurt you anymore then I have to." Oichi turned to her with anger blue eyes. "Hurt ME!" Oichi foot kicked Lila in her ankle. She dropped to a knee and Oichi's aura claw grabbed her. Lila screams out as she was thrown into Dorian. They both hit the wall." Lily frowned. "Oichi…" She rushed to her but Oichi's aura pushed her back. "Dorian…."

Dorian pushed Lila off of him. "Worthless pile of shit. I should have just done this myself!" Lila frowned holding her shoulder. "Make yourself useful!" He through a black dagger at her. She grabbed it and looked at Lily who was making it to Oichi. Outside the lab, after Orochi help strapped Axels tool in, he felt a pulse in his chest. He frowned feeling off. 'Oichi…' He ran back to the lab.

Oichi took a deep breath as she felt more pain in her stomach. She was sweeting due to her powers cooking her. Lily helped her up. "Let's go dear. If you stay here then." Lily's eyes widen as she felt pain in her back. She turned to see Lila who has used her speed to stab her. Lily frown and grabbed Lila's wrist. "Foolish girl!" She pushed her back and then dropped to a knee. She felt drain. "What is this…" "Grandma!?" Dorian appeared in front of Oichi and grabbed Lily. "Be thankful that I won't kill you this time!" He threw Lily away from Oichi. "You can sit there and watch."

Oichi looked up at Dorian with a glare. "You… mark my word. You will die!" Dorian smirked and grabbed her hair he tossed her over on his back. "You are about to die so your threats mean nothing! To be killed by your own son's hand!" Oichi eyes widen as he held up the blade. "Meet your end just like your husband! It felt so good to put that dagger through his heart! Your son was too weak to do it you know ahaha!" Lily's eyes widen. "OICHI!"

Dorian pushed the bladed into her chest. Oichi screams out as she tried to grab the blade from getting pushed in deeper. Dorian laughed kicking her hand away. He pushed in deeper and he watched her powers get absorbed. Oichi cough up blood as she felt extremely weak. Her vision was fading. "Die, Die, Die!" Dorian yells pushing the blade even deeper.

The door he locked was then kicked down. Orochi rushed in and his eyes turned red in anger to see this. "You!" He ran to Dorian but Lila guarded him. Orochi smacked her away. "Out of my way!" He reached Dorian and ripped his arm right off. Dorians eyes widen as he was punched through the wall by Orochi. Lily grunts as she gets up. "The sword! Pull it out! It's killing her!" She yelled. Orochi frowned and was about to grabbed it when the sword turned bright blue. It started to crack the more Oichi's power was absorbed.

Dorian grabbed the corner of the wall and sat up. He held his bleeding shoulder and looked at the sword cracking. He chuckled. He then felt a pulse in his chest. "The hell!?" A tear ran down his cheek making him frown. He ignored it for now. "Either way she will die. The sword is useless to me." Lila, with a swollen face, appeared behind Lily and took the dagger out of her back. She then ran to Dorian. She grabbed him and ran off.

The sword in Oichi's chest cracked more and finally it shattered releasing all the power it had out. It pushed Lily and Orochi back. The room was filled up with light. When it died down. The hilt and part of the sword was laying by Oichi. Lily shook as she got up. She couched out and held her head. It was ringing. Orochi sat up and frowned. He ran to Oichi. Her chest was spilt open slightly from the sword. He could see pieces of the sword in her wounds. "Not good…the sword absorbs power and it stopping her healing factor from kicking in." Lily frowned. "Oichi!"

In Xacron, Deerward's statue started to shake. The nature around it started to die. The skies started to darken. The waves grew angry as it splashed violently against the shore. The lands started to shake in anger. People frowned as their flowers and gardens started to die. The forest started to lose their leaves. The wind blew sharply and coldly. Balaji appeared beside Deerward's statue. "Hey! You dumb deer! Calm down! Your anger is killing the nature around you!" His statue was suddenly glowing as a light beamed down. Deerward floated out of it with a dark look on his face.

"Deerward…" Large deer horns grew on his head. The lower half of his body turned into a deer. His skin turned pure white. Balaji took a step back. His body followed the light and his presence disappeared from the statue.

Jess snapped awake with a gasp making Rick and Chida jolt "Oichi..! OICHI!" their eyes widen "Jess what's wrong?" Jess bites her lip "Deerward… his angry…. I have to the island…" she got up slowly, they frowned at her "how are you gonna get there?!" "Jess your pregnant! You can't go there, it will take days…." Jess bites her lip has she started to glow "Not a problem for Manon to bring me there! He is getting highly worried and fearful of nature itself" she said has Manon's light appeared next to her "hold tight" he said has his light ingulf her they flew out of the window.

Rick and Chida where frowned "what do we do..?" Chida asked, Rick frowned "lets go to father and tell, hey angel boy! Your in charge of the house!" they shouted and jumping out of the window. Michael peeking in and he frowned "Jess… please be safe…" 

In the lab, Orochi held up Oichi. "We have to get her help! She won't survive if those pieces stay inside!" Orochi eyes widen looking at her stomach. "The girls…" Suddenly the room shook. Lily gasps as she and Orochi were lifted up slightly. "Deerward…" The saw Oichi's body being shielded in light as Deerward in his true form appeared. His eyes darkened more to see Oichi.

"D-Deerward…my dearest Deity… please calm down…Your anger brings danger to our home." Orochi struggled to get out. "Let me go!" He yelled as his eyes turned red. "Release me now!" Deerward brushed his hand to the side. Orochi's eyes widen as he was slammed into the wall. "Silence. I will release you when I see fit. Try to command me again and I'll turn you into a dust." Lily bit her lip. The lab was being expanded and started crack and shake from the pressure of Deerward's anger.

Suddenly a overpowering power appeared and bright light appeared "Brother please calm yourself down, your anger is upsetting my vessel" he said has Jess stepped out of the light and her eyes widen to see Oichi "O-Ochi….?!" She ran up to her place her hand on the barrier over her. "Brother please, you are putting nature out of balance…. my daughter, your niece is trying the best she can right to heal what you caused… I understand your vessel was injured but you need to calm down so we can heal her" Manon's full form appeared, he had the worried look in his eyes. 

Deerward ignored Manon as he turned his head. His eyes looked at a wall. It crumbled creating a hole. He held up his hand and it made a larger whole. They could hear someone screaming. Lily frowned. 'Please tell me he isn't killing anyone…' Manon sighed "idiot…" Jess frowned "Deerward please stop this"

Through the walls Lila appeared. She coughed out and blood ran down her forehead. Deerward frowned. "I missed…" Lila was slammed into the ground and pressed down hard as the ground underneath her started to crack. "Deerward no! Anymore and she will die! She would prove no value of you if she does!" Lily yelled out. Jess bites her lip "Please STOP!"

Deerward closed his eyes and heard Oichi wheeze out. Her injuries were getting worse. He let out a deep sigh that caused a mini earthquake. His anger settled and Oichi was lifted in his bubble. Lily, Orochi, and Lila was inside a bubble. Orochi started to bang on the bubble making it crack slightly. Deerward narrows his eyes and snapped his fingers. Chains from inside the bubble held Orochi still. Deerward closed his eyes. "It's best to head back to Xacron. Oichi is at the point where she facing a choice… to either live or accept death… even if I heal her, if she chooses to die… she will die…" Deerward's body glowed and he disappeared back to Xacron with Oichi and the others. Manon engulfed Jess again and followed after Deerward. 

In Xacron, Julian was at the hospital collecting his notes when a bright light appeared. He shield his eyes and then opened them to see Deerward. His eyes widen. "Oichi is in critical condition. You need to keep her alive until she makes a decision." "Wha…" He held his hand and Oichi floated down on the bed. "Oichi!? Those injuries!" Lily appeared and drops down. "Julian! Hurry please!" Deerward looked at her stomach. "She's going into labor…" Julian frowned. "I need to take her to the emergency room! Lady Lily please get checked out as well." Lily nodded as Julian rushed out and call for nurses. Manon and Jess appeared, Jess was panicking "Oichi…." Manon rubbed her back, he looked at his brother "Deerward… please try and calm yourself down…"

Deerward reached down and touched Oichi's forehead. "It will be a difficult decision… it is your choice if you wish to live or die. Please think about the consequences of both…as for your mate. I'll will take him with me. We have things to discuss…" He disappeared. Jess frowned "Oichi…. Please don't leave us.. please… don't leave me…"

Julian rushed back in with nurses. "To the emergency room now!" The nurses nodded and pushed the bed out with Oichi. Julian rushed out behind him contacting, Terrance. Manon rubbed her back more and looked at Lily "please help to keep her calm lady Lily"  
Jess frowned at him "Your leaving?" Manon nodded "I must return into the cosmos, I'll be back to check on you" he kissed her forehead and disappeared into light. Tears came down her face "Oh Oichi… please don't leave…" "Jess… let's go to the waiting room. You shouldn't be on your feet right now." She grabbed her hand. "Oichi will not leave us…" Jess tears and nodded walking with Lily to the waiting room.

In front of his statue Deerward dropped Orochi. Orochi growled at him. "Listen… to me…Oichi must not die. You will help her." Orochi frowned and got up. "How?" "The phoenix feather Lucifer created you with…use that power to keep her alive." Orochi grabbed his chest. "Fine." "I was expecting more of a fight from you. I was ready to crush you into dirt." "Oichi is the only person who has seen me as a regular person. Treated me with a shred of humanity and showed me that I can love… I won't let her die." Deerward sighs. "Very well…I must go and repair the damages I've caused." He disappeared. Orochi frowned and opened a portal to the hospital.

In the emergency room, Oichi was in surgery. She had to get a C-section as well. She was hooked to the monitor and breathing mask. Julian frowned as he picked out a black shattered piece out of her chest. "Oichi… what happened to you…"

Out in the waiting room, Zach who had his doctors coat on, Rick, Chida and Dawn who was Roxas rushed in "Jess!" Jess looked up with dry tears "Dorian…" that's all she said. Zach bites his lip and rushed into the surgery room to help out Julian. Rick and Chida knelled down in front of Jess holding her hands "Tell us what happen…" Jess sniffed "Dorian… stabbed her with the same blade they used on Saki…" their eyes widen. Dawn frowned and sat down bouncing Roxas "Oichi…."

Moments later, Danni rushed in with Adaline, Zane and Frank. She was pale. "Oichi! Where is she!" Zane was carrying the car seat. Dawn frowned "In surgery room with Julian and Zach" Rick and Chida where holding Jess to calm her down.

Lily walked back from getting her back checked out. "Danni…" Danni turned her hug. "Lily!" She hugged her. "Are you okay!?" Lily nodded. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect Oichi and the girls…" Danni pulled away. "You have nothing to apologize about. Julian and Zach will make sure Oichi and the girls will be okay." Dawn sighs deeply sadden "Oh Oichi… and the girls… I hope they will be alright…"

Terrance rushed up. "Danni… I need your help…" Danni frowned. They could hear a commotion in the hall way. Danni frowned and went to the lobby. There she saw Jayden yelling at a nurse. "Where is my mom! You take me to her now!" He yelled punching a hole in the wall. The nurse jumped. "I'm sorry… Julian asked for everyone to stay out." Jayden growled out. Kaleb and the twins frowned watching. They couldn't calm Jayden down when he got this way.

"Jayden!" Jayden jumped and turned to Danni. "You don't think we all are worried about Oichi and the babies!" "But grandma…!" "No buts! You calm down now! Everyone is worried and they don't need you throwing a fit! Now go to the waiting room!" Jayden bit his lip and stormed to the waiting room. Danni sighs out. "That boy…" Kaleb and the twins ran to her and hugged her. In tears. She hugged them. "It's okay… it's okay. Your mom and sisters are going to be fine."

Aerith, Ebony, Rose, Bella and Azaya had rushed from their dorm rooms all in panic "Where's auntie? Is she alright?" they al asked, Jess sniffed tearing "We hope she is… Zach and Julian are taking care of her and the girls" Aerith frowned and see Jayden, she walked over to him and held his hands "Jay.. auntie Oichi is strong, her and the girls will be okay…" Jayden frowned, staying silent.

Paxton rushed in with Semyaza and Marcellus. "Are they still in the back?" He asked. Terrance nodded. "Zach is helping Julian with her." Paxton frowned. "What happened?" Terrance took out the room to talk to him. Semyaza sat beside Azaya holding her hand. Jayden walked in with Kaleb and the twins. She sighs sitting down. "Why can't that bastard stay dead. First my dad now my daughter…" She tears up.

In the emergency room, a portal opened and Orochi walked in. Julian frowned as Zach took care of the C-section. "Out. Now. I don't care what kind of demon you are, Oichi is in critical condition." Orochi frowned at him. "I will not leave but I will wait until your finished." Julian sighs. "Fine."

Hours went by, and a nurse walked in. Danni sat up. "Is Oichi alright? The girls?" The nurse sighs sadly. "Lady Oichi had a C-section. The girls have been taking to the maternity ward and you can see them if you wish but they have to stay in the incubator." Jess's eyes widen "she had a C-section…" Dawn frowned at this. Aerith sniffed in Jayden's chest.

"And what about Oichi?" "They are still working on her. There are strange shards in her chest. They are preventing her healing faction and is draining not only her powers but her life force. I'm sorry but she is currently lingering between life and death…" Jess had tears down her face "Oh Oichi…." Rick and Chida held her and trying to calm her down. Azaya, Rose, Bella and Aerith where both also tearing. 

"C-Can we see our sisters?" Alisha asked. The nurse nodded. "Of course, princess. Follow me." The twins got up and followed after the nurse. Kaleb, Marcellus and Lily went as well.

Following the nurse to the maternity ward. They went into a private hall were the girls were at. They came to a window and saw nurses taking care of the girls. They were asleep. They all had black and white short hair and light brown skin. Alisha smiled. "Our sisters! Will they be okay?" The nurse nodded. "Yes, they were due around January, so they were born premature. They need a little time in the incubator and then they will be free to be with their mother."

Marcellus was looking at the last Quad. She had a strange yet familiar scent. He frowned until Alisha grabbed his hand. "Mama never told us if she named them…" Lily smiles. "She had names but it's better to let her get through this first."

"Grandma!" They saw Takara and Yaris rushing up. "The nurses said the babies were born!? How is mama!?" "Still in surgery." Kaleb says sighing. Thalia and Oberon walked up with Kendrick. "Lady Lily. Thank goodness you're alright." Lily smiled at them. "Yes, it was a close call but I can't expect myself to do something Ronnie couldn't do. I just wanted to keep Oichi and the children safe as much as I could."

Thalia walked up to her and hugged her. "You did your best Lily dear. The girls are safe and Oichi will pull through." Lily nodded hugging her back. Thalia let her go and looked at the girls. "They are adorable. I wonder what eye color they will have." Oberon looked at the last quad. "Something is off about the last one…" Marcellus nods. "There is… but I can't tell what it is..." They looked at them for a bit longer. "Only time will tell I suppose. Let's go back to the waiting room." Lily says, guiding them back.

Deliora and Ronnie rushed in, Alaric was with Aurora back in Ravenswood "how's Oichi?" she asked "She's in surgery…. They had to give her a C-section… the girls where born a month premature" Jess says softly. Deliora's eyes widen "Oichi…" Ronnie frowned and sighs. 'Again he torments her…I have to settle this before anything else happens…'

Day turned to a late night before, Julian came into the waiting room. Danni, who was leaning on Frank sat up. "Julian!? Oichi!? How is she?" Julian sighs. "We managed to get the shards out of her chest. It nearly drained her dry of both her life and powers. The good news is with a few weeks of rest, her powers and healing factors will start to kick back in… the bad news is… she is in a Coma. We do not know when she will wake up, if she decides to wake up at all…" Jess closes her eyes and started to tear "Oichi…." Rick and Chida held her "please don't leave us…"

"Can we see her?" Danni asked squeezing her hands together. "Yes, but only through the watch glass. Her condition can change at any time and we have to be ready for it. Zach should have her moved up to the room now." Terrance walked in. "Ron… a word…" Ronnie nods and got up and left with him. Julian sighs. "I can only let a few come at a time. Danni...and Jess please pick one of your fiancés to come with you. Only one of them can accompany you for the moment." Jess nodded and took Rick's hand "You first Rick" Rick nodded. Jess looked at the girls "when we are done you can come and see her" the girls nodded to her.

"Lady Lily if you wish to come. You can as well" Jayden frowned. "I want to see her!" "I know you do young prince but, Orochi is refusing to leave her side. Would you be able to control your emotions around him?" Jayden bit his lip. Just the thought of Orochi being near his mother was making him angry. "I'll be back for the next ones who wishes to see her. Jay if you can tolerate just a little of your anger then you can see her as well." He walked out the room. Danni and Lily followed. Jayden tenses up and hits the wall making another hole. Jess frowns but follows Julian with the others.

Azaya had the phone in her hand "Mom and dad are gonna be coming here any minute know.." 

Julian led Danni and others down a private hall way. They came to a door and he head his beads up. "Doctor Julian Moore, require entry." At the side of the door a scanner appears and scan his beads. "Welcome Doctor." They heard Rex say. The door opened and the walked in. The halls here looked much newer than the rest of the hospital. They could see blue lining appear and disappear along the walls. There were empty rooms on the side with bolted doors. Reaching the last room on that floor. Julian placed his hand on the window and it cleared to show them Oichi. Danni gasps as tear ran down her cheeks.

Oichi was there, with her chest heavily wrapped and hooked up to a heart monitor and a few other machines. Zach was inside the room checking her vitals one last time. Orochi was sitting in a chair beside the bed. His eyes looked empty but he was watching Oichi like a hawk, like he was waiting on something.

Lily frowned as she put her head down. Upset with herself. Julian saw Danni's knees buckle and he rushed to catch her. "Please tell me she's going to be okay…" Danni says crying. "I'm sorry, we did as much as we could. It's up to her to wake up now…" Jess was wiping her eyes with some tissue "she's strong and I know she would never leave her children… she will be alright I know she will" Rick nodded "She will be alright" 

"Danni… I truly apologize… I wish that I could have done something but…" Danni rubs her eyes and hugs Lily. "I told you it's not your fault. Dorian will pay for what he has done. If I'm going to blame anyone it is him and him alone…" Jess gripped her fist "He is gonna pay for this…" Rick held her hand "he will.."

In the ward, Ronnie was looking at the girls. Terrance was beside him. "They are quite adorable yes?" Ronnie nodded. "Yeah… what was it that you wish to speak to me about?" Terrance nods. "I'm afraid that news is already getting out about Lady Oichi. We were unable to stop a few people from spreading the word. Soon the people will want answers…" Ronnie sighs. "I don't think me taking charge, while Oichi is down will work. She built this place and it's her kingdom. I don't wish to in danger all the work she has done. You will have to find another." Terrance frowned. "There is no other Ron. The children are too young and her siblings are not even in the requirement bracket. I cannot continue to stand in front of the people and feed them lines."

"I said no… if anything I will console you and the others but my ruling days are done." Terrance sighs. "I see… then what should we do?" "Call a meeting with the wolve's tribes and anyone who you have ties with on this island. You tell them everything first and then together you figure the next plan." Terrance nods. "Very well then. I should get going…" He turned and quickly left. Ronnie places his hand on the window looking at the girls. "Forgive me little ones… I will not let your mother suffer my curse any longer…"

Jess and Rick walked back in the waiting room, Rick sat down. Jess looked at Jayden and held out her hand "Come on lets go see your mother" Aerith got off Jayden's lap and smiled "Go on hun"

Jayden frowns and got up and reached out to grab Jess hand. Just then time started to slow down. Semyaza blinks and looks around as everything started to come to a halt. "What's… going on?" Azaya blinked "Is… time stopping…?" Aerith, Bella and Rose frowned looking around. 

Once time can to a slow stop, only Jess, Aerith, and Semyaza were looking around. Around Bella neck, her necklace glowed freeing her. She looked around until she felt something land on her head. A small shadow creature looked down at her with hollow eyes.

"Not too surprising…" They looked to see Samuel there in a black suit. Semyaza frowned. "Who are you? Why do you have no scent!" Samuel smiles. "I'm the grim reaper. In due time you will recognize my scent more times then you care to count." Semyaza blinked at him. "The… reaper…wait are you here for…auntie!? What do you mean by more times than I can count…" Jess frowned "Sam… your not here to take her… are you?" Azaya's, Bella's and Aerith's eyes widen at him 'take auntie….?'

The shadow creature on Bella head slipped off and slithered to Samuel sitting on his shoulder. "I am here for Oichi but not in the way you think." He looked at Jayden who was stopped in time. "I'm here to keep my promise to Sakamoto. His last wishes. All his children and their significant others must appear in front of Balaji statute in the garden on the 14th of January, midnight. That is also the crucial time for Oichi's decision. Her choice to live or die. I only came to deliver this message." He looked at Bella and smiled softly. "You have grown…" He grabbed the shadow creature. He glowed black and then appeared back on Bella's head. "Farwell." Bella smiled "bye grandpa" Aerith's eyes widen "Grandpa…?" Azaya blinked "you didn't know he was? I knew already.." Jess sighs softly "farewell Sam"

Time went back to normal just as Ross and Kaci with Hannibal walked in. Ross looked around. "Shoot. We just missed the reaper. I had questions for him…anyways how is Oichi?" Jess frowned "She's in a coma… she had a C-Section, the girls where born premature" Kaci's eyes widen "…. Oichi… the girls…" Jess nodded; she took Jayden's hand "come on lets go see your mom" Jayden nodded feeling a bit dizzy. He rubbed his ears 'Could have sworn I heard someone else taking in here…'

Deliora walked out of the bathroom and sat back down to see Ronnie stepped back, she looked at him "Ronnie what did Terrance talk to you about?" "He wanted me to take over until she woke." Deliora's eyes widen "he did….? What did you say?" Jess looked surprised this.

"I gave my title up because I wasn't fit to rule. Me and Oichi see things differently. I do not want to mess anything up that she has built. She has gain great favors with the noble vampires, the wolves' tribes, demon clans, witches and so much more. I couldn't bear to destroy that… so I told Terrance I would consult him and the others. They are to gather everyone who is aligned to Oichi here on the island and tell them what happen. Then as a group to figure out the next step. I'd hate to say it but this would be a great time to have a council. A small group of people she trusts the most. That way if something like this happen, they wouldn't be panicking now." Ronnie sighs. "I cannot step back into a ruling position even if it's temporary…" Jess closes her eyes "I'll take Jayden to see his mother, I'll be back and we can talk about this" she said and walked with Jayden.

Kaci sat down with Hannibal "I hope Oichi will be alright…" the girls nodded to what he said. Rose got up with Zane "Come on let's go see auntie" she said has Dawn came back from seeing Oichi and sat down.

Julian and Zach were standing outside the window of Oichi's room. Orochi was still inside. Zach held up the container of black shards and handed them to Julian. "All we can do is wait now. Those pieces are shards from a blade." Zach says. Julian nodded. "Orochi said a blade exploded into her chest…" He held up the container. "I'll send them to Yain. Maybe he can put it back together and find a clue to were Dorian is or whoever made the blade…" Zach nodded.

They looked in to see Orochi. "Is it alright to leave him in there?" Zach asked. "He will behave. Hopefully. I think he could be like a guard dog in a way. The moment something happens I doubt he would let me rest until I come check on her." Julian crossed his arms. "… that look in his eye however… it's like he is waiting on something to happen. I don't like it…" Jayden rushed to the window. "Mom…" He frowned looking at Orochi but sighed mentally.

Jess see's the shards and frowned "Is that… the shards of the sword?" Zach nodded "Yeah they are" Jess frowned "Can I take some to get the, tested at the magic council?" "Yes, after Rex over looks them he will have a few sent to you in a protective container. Thank for your help with Oichi. I'll need to send these quickly." He says to Zach before leaving. Zach smiled "Thank you for letting me help Julian"

Jayden puts his forehead on the window tearing up. "Mom…" Inside her room, Orochi looks up and turned to Jayden. He frowned and looked back at Oichi. "You're not going to die. I'll save you even if I have to kill myself to do it…"

Rose and Zach walked over next to Jess and Jayden, Rose frowned "Oh Auntie… please don't go…" Zach rubbed her back "she ill be alright, she is tough" 

On the morning of Christmas eve, In the outskirts of Ravenswood, Dorian walked in a cave leaning against the wall. He grunts out holding his wounded shoulder. "Damn monster… took my fucking arm. I'll kill him…" He rubs his finger along the wall and opened a secret door. He stumbled in as it closed behind him. Inside the ruins of his own hideout he had rebuilt a temporary lab. "Took the damn woman I kidnap. She was worthless anyways!" He made it to the table and sat down. He grabbed a needle that had green liquid in it. "I doubt that girl is dead… if only I had a bit more time." He Injected the needle in his shoulder and sighs out as the pain started to fade. He grabbed some bandages and started to wrap his shoulder. While he did that he sighed. "You think I wouldn't know someone was here in my own lab?" In the shadows he saw figures appeared. Wilhelm was one of them. He bows.

"Lord Dorian. I am…" "A tool who is about to die. I know all about your clan boy. After all I was the one who created it. Now where is your clan leader." Wilhelm chuckled as another man walked out the shadows. He had short black hair, black eyes, and wearing a sharp dark blue suit. "Dorian…" "Blake… your still alive I see…" Blake took a seat at the table. "I've learned to survive thanks to you." "What do you want. I have no time to be playing tag with you."

Blake chuckled. "Of course not. I'm here to return the Marrow clan back to you. Although we are short in numbers since, we attacked the kingdom of Xacron." Dorian raised an eyebrow. "You attacked Xacron? How did you get past the barrier?" Blake leans back. "By hiding in plain sight. Some of the clan members were already members of Xacron so it made it easy. Allthough we did run into more trouble than we needed. I was hoping if I gave you back the clan you created then maybe you could help us out here."

Dorian frowned. "I see, well I don't want your clan as it is. When I ran it, no one knew who or what had killed anyone. Even my brother was at lost for words. It's grown weak and then you had the nerve to break the clan up and join the Glimmer tribe. A bunch of weak pansies. Only for them to cast you right back out! Why should I take this shamble clan back. You ruined all my work. This clan was going to be what help me overthrow my brother back then."

"We can't help you with that but we can take over Xacron… I have men and women who would give their lives for me. Loyal fools who would rather die then to get paid. If we combine my people with… your cloning process… think of how many loyal and dispensable solders we can create. A army with no fear, no emotions, just one goal…" Dorian thought about this and smirked. "Hmmm… not bad… why not. I have nothing but time on my hands now." Blake nodded and snapped his fingers. "One more thing…" Dorian watched another shadow appear and a wolf with Matsuri appeared. He frowned. "This woman… the mother of Sakamoto...of the Ruska family." "Indeed." "Why is she here." "Do not worry, she has long betrayed her family. It is thanks to her that Xavier woke from his slumber."

Matsuri knells. "Lord Dorian… all I wish for… is the destruction of Oichi and her entire family. I will do anything to make it come true. For the last few years I have been training with the Marrow clan, gathering Information on whatever I can get. Allow me to walk with you and we can place you on your rightful throne. Only you are worthy of ruling." Dorian sighs. "You vampire women are popping up everywhere… fine but the moment you piss me off I'll have your head." Matsuri nods. "Thank you…"

Blake got up. "We should go. This place may get tracked down soon. We should take what you need and leave this place for good." Dorian got up and chuckled. "Excellent. Let us go now. We have a lot more to discuss."

In Xacron, a meeting was being held in the castle. Terrance had called and gathered all those who allied under Oichi on the island. Terrance, Paxton, Bracken and Yain were sitting down at the table with Mason, Jethro, and the other tribes, clans, and nobles. Terry and Terra were standing behind Terrance on guard.

Terry sighs sadly. Oichi still hasn't shown any signs of waking up. He should have just gone with her. He felt a pat on his back. He saw Terra smiling at him. "It's no time to blame yourself." Terry nodded.

Terrance cleared his throat. "Good morning everyone. Thank you for meeting us here. We have a few things to discuss. I would like for you all to wait until I'm done to voice your concerns. Firstly, I will explain Queen Oichi's conditions and what lead up to them."

Jess was laying in bed with some back pains, Rick and Chida frowned sitting next to her "You alright?" "You aren't going into labor are you?" Jess sighs "I don't know…" Rick got up "I'll call dad" he says taking out his phone, Zach answered moments later "Dad I need to you to come here, Jess is having pains…. Alright thank you" he hanged up "He's on his way over here" Jess nodded groaned. Chida reached out and gently rubbed her arm but then his eyes widen and felt a sting and his vampiric aura being sucked making him gasp and jump, Rick and Jess's eyes widen "Chida you alright?" Rick asked walking over to him. Chida looked down at his hand and it was burnt, his eyes widen. Jess blinked "Chida…?" Chida showed her his hand "it's the same thing when you were caring Aerith…" Jess frowned "but why know…?" Rick frowned "wait what happen with" he didn't finish when Levis was talking to him. Rick frowned "Aerith kept sucking your life force…?" Jess nodded "But I kept it under control with drinking blood a lot"

Zach walked through the door "Jess how are you feeling?" Jess frowned "I think the boys are sucking my life force like Aerith did but why know?" Zach frowned and walked over putting his hand on her arm and his eyes widen and pulled back "Yup… and I don't know why know for all times, Rex" Rex appeared "How can I help you?" "Since none of us can touch Jess because the boys are sucking her life force… can you scan her and the boys and see if she is labor?" Rex nodded "Of course King Zach" he scanned Jess, finishing scanning "scan complete, she is currently not in labor just in pain from her life force being sucked I recommend for Jess to drink a lot of blood to stop the pains" Zach nodded "Thank you Rex, How is Oichi doing?"

"She is still unresponsive and show no signs of waking up. There is a meeting happening at this time to decided one what to do about situations. As well the girls as always doing fine except for the last one. She is currently experiencing some rare fever. She is currently in quarantine away from her sisters until she is better. All though…" His eyes flashed white. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Rex asked cutting the conversation short. "No, thank you Rex" Res disappeared and Zach looked at Jess "Well then, lets get you some blood" Jess nodded, Rick and Chida smiled at her "WE will get you some" they said and rushed out of the room. Zach chuckled "well then, if you feel any more pain just call me alright?" Jess nodded "Alright, thanks Zach"

In the meeting room, eyes widen as Terrance finished going over everything about Oichi and even about her connection with Orochi. The room was silent for a while until one spoke up

"Okay… since the Queen is in a coma and No one know when she will wake… should we each take on a duty of some sort?" Mason crossed his arms. "Something like that…our queen had many duties despite what you think." Jethro hums out. "Should we form a council?" Paxton frowned. "Well. the last time that happened it didn't end so well. If we are willing to put our differences aside then maybe It could work." Terrance nod. "I think we could try it. A temporary council to help run Xacron will lady Oichi is down. Once she wakes and decides what to do next, we will disband." They nodded. "Great, let's spilt up the duties between us. If you have a better outlook on communication then you will be in charge of that. We need a treasury, someone to collect and withhold information, all of the works. So, let's decided and we will go from there." 

At the hospital, Orochi was watching Oichi until the time stopped and the started. He looked up to see Samuel. "What are you doing here death…" "To let someone in. Right now, he is visiting someone else. He will be here shortly."

Over at Jess's, Rick and Chida were back with blood for Jess. They then felt a cold chill run up their spine. "Boy… I gotta say I'm glad I don't have a twin. There is no way I'd share my woman." They turned to see Sakamoto wearing a green kimono and white Haori over his shoulders. His long white hair was spiked out and he had a slick green flower fan in his hand. "Hey there." He says fanning himself. Jess's eyes widen and gasped loudly "Up! Up!" Rick and Chida chuckled and put some special gloves Ross had dropped off for them letting them touch her, taking her hands they pulled up then handing her the cup with the blood in it. Taking her long sip of it she was right by Sakamoto with a bright happy smile "Sakamoto! You're here!" Rick and Chida chuckled "Yo"

Sakamoto chuckled. "Here in spirit I suppose. Sam gave you my message. I'd like to see all my kids in the garden on the 14th. Gotta make sure they got someone important in their life's before I decided to move on for the last time." Jess blinked "I see"

Sakamoto moved a piece if hair out of his face. "I'm also here to talk to Oichi. Not going to lie, a part of me wants to convince her to be with me. I don't want Orochi to have her but I don't want to leave the kids alone. Such a difficult decision…" Jess sighs softly "I know Sakamoto.. the kids still needs their mother" Rick and Chida nodded.

"All I'll say is that it's up to her if she wishes to cross that line. Pushing that to the side for now. I got another stop to make. I want to see my girls." He reached into his kimono and took out a reaper coin. "This is for you. Consider it a late birthday gift. I'm sure you know what it is and what you can do with it. Don't waste it." 

Jess blinked and took it "a reaper coin… these are very rare… I of course know what it is and does but why give me a reaper coin…?"

"You might need it one day." Sakamoto says shrugging. "I'm dead here. Not many gifts I can give you know. Take it and hold on to it. Anyways, I'm just passing through to see how you were doing." He pointed his fan at Rick. "Funny thing tho. It seems Jayden doesn't like you at all. It's hilarious to see him ignore you just like Takara when she was a baby. My girls won't like you either. So have fun with that if Oichi names a Godparent." He laughs. Rick frowned at him, Jess chuckled "Sakamoto, thank you for coming here and checking up on me" she started to cry "I'm so… happy…" Chida and Rick blinked at her and chuckled "Hormones" they said at the same time. Then she jumped and blinked down at her tummy has Sakamoto was touching her tummy, she gasped "you can touch…." Sakamoto chuckled "I'm dead, they have nothing to leech off from" Rick pouted "Not fair… we have to wear these special gloves…."

Sakamoto chucked. "Great! Another good moment of me being dead. To get to do something you can't do." He then sighs. "Well it was nice seeing you guys. Originally, I had plan to takes us to a place the four of us remember greatly. To catch up on everything that I missed but faith always has a way of changing." He looked at Jess. "Watch out for my kids and Oichi." He smiled softly and waved his hand before disappearing. Jess tears with a smile "I will Sakamoto, I promise I will" 

Finally gone, Jess whipped her tears "alright I better have some Christmas cookies, cheesecake, pickles… Ooooo and some hot chocolate!" Rick and Chida smiled with grin "Of course love"

At the hospital, in the private ward. Three of the girls were sleeping soundly. Sakamoto appeared in front of them and smiled down. "You three… three? Right they moved your sister…" He reached down and reached down through the incubator of the first one and rubbed her cheek. Her eyes opened quickly. She has bright red eyes. "Cute. Did I wake you little one?" He moved his hand chuckling at her widen eyes from the sudden touch. Within a few seconds she fell back asleep. "Just like your mother." He looked around and headed to the room the last quad was.

Reaching the room, he saw the last one. She had a small breathing mask on and her breathing was irregular. Sakamoto frowned feeling a strange power from her. "Looks like you are going to be quite special." He reached down and rubbed her cheek. Her eyes opened making his eyes widen. "Oh man… those are some beautiful eyes… I wonder…" He watched her fall back to sleep. His cool touched was cooling her off. "Hang in there baby girl." He heard the doors open and Julian walked in. He had been monitoring her vitals. Sakamoto smiled as he moved away. "Thank you, Julian." He says disappearing. Julian turned around. "… hmmm…"

In Oichi's room, Sakamoto finally appeared next to Samuel. "Sorry for taking so long. Laughing in Rick's face really cheered me up." Samuel chuckled. Orochi frowned. "You…" Sakamoto frowned back. "Hello Orochi." He walked up to Oichi. "You are doing a shitty job in protecting her." Orochi crossed his arms. "Just hurry up and bring her out this coma." "I will but not for you. For my children. What you can do is watch over my girls. The one who has a fever mainly." "Why…" "Just do it…" Sakamoto says sighing. He reached down and touched Oichi's head. He smiled sweetly at her before disappearing. Orochi sighs and got up. "Following orders?" Samuel says jokingly. Orochi growls. "Shut up…" He leaves the room. Samuel chuckled and looked back at Oichi. "Fight this little princess…" He disappears as well.

In the meeting room, once all the positions were filled the council was made. Terrance looks around the room. "For the councils first decision. I would like to release Mikey Yamamoto for temporary purposes." Their eyes widen. "The same man who kidnapped Lady Oichi when she was a teen!?" "Isn't he dangerous!?" "No, he did help find Oichi when she was taken by Orochi. He didn't request anything for helping. Not even to see her. Mikey has a very good mind and smarts like his father, Dante. The same one who made Rex. If it wasn't for him Xacron may not have been excelling like it is now." Paxton says.

Yain crossed his arm. "He will be kept under supervision by myself but we need Mikey in order to hunt down the Marrow clan." Mason frowned. "I thought we were done with that?" "We aren't, they attacked inside the barrier and that means that they have been hiding in plain sight. Who is to say they won't attack again? Look at how unprepared we were when they attack. We need to locate them now and flush them out of Xacron." "But how?"

Paxton held up his beads. "With Rex. He keeps a tab on every citizen living here. If we dig deep enough then we should find connections however… that pokes a hole in Oichi's ruling. The promise of a new life. She doesn't look into backgrounds of her citizens unless that person provides a threat. If we are going to do this, we all need to be in this. So, what do you say?" The council members looked at each other and nodded. "Agreed." They said. "Safety to the kingdom and its people should come first." Terrance nods in agreement. "Good, moving on next… is working on expanding the barrier to the surrounding cities."

Oichi eyes opened slowly. She was in a soft bed. She blinks and sat up. She looked down and saw that she was in a beautiful kimono with a gorgeous flowing drape. "Wha…" She looked around and stopped to see something standing in front of the window. Her eyes widen and tears up. "S… Saki?" Her heart sped up as he turns around to her. He smiles. "Hey Hun. Sleep well?" Oichi shook as she got off the bed. She ran to him, tackling him into a hug. He embraced her tightly. "Saki!" She cried out. Sakamoto smiles and rest his chin on her head. "I've missed you to hun."

When Oichi calmed down. They sat on the bed. "Where am I? What's going on?" Sakamoto grabbed her hand. "You are stuck between life and death. Kinda like limbo in a way. Your lingering and I'm here to hopefully…" He closed his eyes. "To be selfish. I want you to be with me." Oichi frowned. "You mean… you want me to die?" Sakamoto guided her to the bed and the lay down. "I do… it hurts to see you with another man. To watch my children, grow without me. To watch you put your life in danger over and over like this. I feel helpless and angry. I want my wife here, with me, so that we will be together forever. Just like we promised." Oichi smiled. "Together… forever…" She snuggled up to Sakamoto. "Oh Saki! I would love nothing more than that!" Sakamoto smiled brightly as he hugged her.

Oichi relaxed in his hold as he started to feel warming to her. She felt happy but sad at the same time. Her closed as she started to fall asleep. "Saki…" Sakamoto rubbed her head. "Sleep hun. That's all you have to do."

In the hospital room, Oichi's heart monitor went flat, alarms started to go off as Julian and nurses rushed to the room. Opening the door their eyes widen as they and quickly got to work to resuscitate her. Orochi was rushing back from the nursing word. The look of panic was on his face as he saw Julian trying to jump start Oichi's heart. He was on charge number three before her heart started to beat again. Julian sighs out. His face was slightly pale. "… she's back…" Orochi rushed to the bed pushing a nurse out the way. "You damn vampire!" He yelled angrily. Julian frowned. "Quit yelling and stop pushing my nurses. Oichi is fine now. Her heart dropped for a few moments but now we start entering the crucial moments. Her heart is fragile and her healing factor and powers and not a full strength. Keep an eye on her." Orochi nods. He bit his lip looking at Oichi. 'Dammit… you better not take her away from me…'

some days went by and it was January 5th, Rick and Chida's 36th birthday. They were both sitting in the living room, Aerith and the twins where there. Jess was on bed rest for the time being. Aerith smiled brightly at Rick "Happy birthday dad" she handed him a present box wrapped in black and gold dots paper. Rick chuckld and started to open it to see a tattoo ink set, full set contains the following 60 colors. Rick's eyes widen "Oh hunny!" Aerith giggled "I guess you like it dad" Rick hugged her "Of course I do! I needed some new ink" Aerith smiled. Chida chuckled "Awww" the twins giggled and looked at Chida "Uhm can we still call you mom?" they asked, Chida blinked and smiled "Sure" they smiled at him more and handed him a gift together. Chida smiled and opened to see a Silver pendulum Pendant zirconia dagger necklace with a blue gem in it. Chida smiled "Oh Luna, Miles this is a beautiful gift" they smiled at him "we knew you would love it" they said at the same time. Rick chuckled "awwwww" Aerith giggled "Lets have some cake and go bring mom a piece"

Upstairs, Jess sat in her room with all her food, she hummed eating her pickles "Mhmmmm so yummy" Signing softly she put the jar down, she managed to get up.. groaned "Come on boys do you have to have mommy make it hard to get up…?" she took one step and froze, she turned to the window to see Jin sitting on the window seal "Jin? What you doing here?"

Jin frowned at her "what I'm here? Do you really have to ask witch?" Jess's eyes widen "Jin… what has gotten into you?!" Jin's eyes widen and turned into his wolf form and reached out quickly grabbed face making her gasp out loudly "JIN!" "You took everything from me… my man… and my kids… they wont even talk to me and also I was disowned because of you…." Jess's eyes widen in shock at him that the twins haven't hurt him yet, Jin blank's look turned into a grin "didn't notice I was wearing gloves did you?" Jess bites her lip 'this isn't Jin… Oh Jin what happen… to you…?' then on the corner of her eyes someone stepped in from the window and her eyes widen at horror at this person "Ca…lcifer…?" Calcifer grinned "Hello Witch, Jin… do it" Jess's eyes widen fearful eyes turned to Jin as suddenly her hair was grabbed her hair and put her neck to the side and bite down on her neck making her scream.

Downstairs Aerith was cutting the cake with Jess's screams echoed in the house, Rick and Chida's eyes widen at her scream. Chida was the first to rush upstairs. Rick frowned and look at the kids "Stay here and contact your grandfather" they nodded with a worried look.

With his vampire speed Chida reached their bedroom quickly, Chida's eyes widen at he saw. Jin standing there with Jess on the floor not moving and bleeding from her neck. Jin slowly turned to Chida and smiled with Jess's blood running down his chin "Chida… know we can be together" Chida's eyes widen and they shined and turned into his vampire red eyes has Jin was suddenly his foot connected to Jin's face in a quick and powerful force making Jin fly backwards through the window destroying the wall.

Jin rushed to Jess knelling down "JESS!" Rick had rushed in his eyes widen and rushed over knelling down "JESS! Chida what happened?!" Jin bites his lip "Jin did this to her…. We need to get her out of here and to Julian he's the closes…" Rick nodded "Pick her up" Chida picked her up and rushed out of the room yelling for the kids.

At the hospital, Orochi was holding Oichi's hand. Her heart had been restarted three times since the first time. He frowned. "Not yet. Don't let him take you just yet. If you won't do it for me. Then remember your children."

Chida, Rick and the kids rushed in the ER "HELP!" they both shouted for help. Nurses came rushing over and their eyes widen "She was attached by a werewolf" Chida and Rick says has they all suddenly heard a popping sound and dripping sound. They looked and see her water has broken "Brother… her water.. it broke…" Rick's eyes widen. The kids where looking in shock. 

The nurse motion a doctor and more nurses. They scrambled and placed Jess on the bed and rushed her to the back. "Is Doctor Julian in today? Contact him and let him know Lady Jess is here. She's on his patient watch list." A doctor says as he directed traffic. "Get the anti-venom ready in case we need it. Have it on standby let's move people." He says as they rushed off. Rick and Chida and stood there shaking all worried "So where not allowed back there?" then jumped has Zach padded their shoulders "It's gonna be alright, Jess has me and Julian has her delivery doctors" he said putting his badge on his coat "I'll go join them in the back, please sit and wait" Rick and Chida nodded has their father rushed in the back. Aerith, Klaus, Miles and Luna sat down huddled up together worried.

"Dad who attached her…?" Aerith asked Rick, Rick frowned looking at the kids "IT was Jin" Miles and Luna stood up with widen eyes "No! your lying!" they shouted, Chida turned to them "It was him…." Miles and Luna looked down and started to ear from this. Chida held them "shhh it's okay… I know…"

Dawn rushed in with Rose and Roxas in her arms "How's Jess?" Rick and Chida frowned at her "Jin attacked her…" Dawn's eyes widen "What…?!" they frowned and looked away. Rose frowned "was auntie Danni told yet….?" They shook their head. Dawn took out her phone and called Danni.

At the manor, Danni was making lunch for the kids. She watched over the kids every now and then. She would be heading to the hospital soon to get the girls. They were able to come out of the incubator. "Lady… Danni…" Danni jumped slightly and turned to see Mikey. "Mikey? Are you supposed to be here?" "For now, yes. Yain is here checking on Lucien." "I see." There was a awkward silence between them. Danni handed him a sandwich. "Would you like something to snack on as you wait?" Mikey nods and took the sandwich. "Thank you." Danni smiled and felt her phone vibrate. She sighs and grabs it. Her phone was on silent. She saw a missed called and then a text message. She looks at it and frowned. "I have to go." She grabbed her bag and walked by him. She stops and reached up and rubbed his head. "Glad to have you back Mikey. Do right and Oichi will definitely let you out." Mikey eyes widen at this as she left quickly.

Kaci, Ross and Azaya came out of the demon portal with Hannibal in Ross's arms sleeping. Kaci looked at Rick and Chida "How's Jess…?" they frowned at him "we don't know.. she's in the back… Jin attacked her" Kaci's eyes widen "Jin….?" They nodded. Ross sighed. 'Should have just killed him.'

In the back, Zach had stitched up Jess's neck "Luckily there's no venom in her" Julian nodded "Yeah" he looked at her tats and frowned "it seems they don't wanna come out so their sucking her life force, we have to do a C-Section" Zach nodded "alright lets get ready"

In an hour, Jayden, Ayden, Alisha, Naomi, Danni and Zane had showed up and where told what happen, Danni felt like she was gonna punch the wall. Rose was on sitting Zane's lap, Aerith on Jayden's. Naomi was on Klaus's lap and Chida was on Rick's lap they were both staring at the doors waiting.

The door opened and Zach came walking out Rick and Chida got up fast "Dad how is Jess?" Kaci got up "Uncle how is Jess?" Zach smiled "She is alright, we had to give her a C-section, Rick and Chida you can go in back and see your sons, one with the blue cap is Rick's and the one with gray cap is Chida's" they smiled and rushed in the back. Luna and Miles, Aerith and Klaus smiled "can we go see our baby brothers?" Zach chuckled "go ahead" they smiled and rushed back also. Terrance walked in "King Zach, is it true Jin attached Jess?" Zach nodded "Yes… I need a favor… I need Dragon senses, go to Jess's house and sniff around to see where he ran off too"

Terrance frowned. "Unfortunately, I'm due for a meeting over in the next town dealing with some issues with the Marrow clan. Will Terry and Terra be alright for the job? Their scenes are shaper when they work together." Has he said that River and Terry rushed "How's Jess?!" River asked. Zach blinked "Oh she's alright… she had a C-section… there was no venom in her mode" River's eyes widen "V-Venom?!" Zach frowned "Jin attached her" River's eyes widen and Zach was quickly grabbed by her making him gasp, her eyes turned into her dragon eyes "Let me go after him!" Zach's was shaking slightly "Uhm sure go for it River, he attached her at the house here in Xacron, in her room…" River dropped him and walking out of the hospital "Terry! Come on! We have a werewolf to hunt down" Terry grin "God I love her" he turned and followed her. Zach sighs and sat up "Well it seems your daughter in law has taken the assignment in finding Jin"

Terrance nodded. "I must take my leave now." He looked at Danni. "The nurses said it was okay to take the girls home but they should stay near Oichi for a bit before they leave." Danni nodded. "Thank you. I'll start preparing for them. Good luck with that clan." Terrance nods and leaves.

Jess know in the maternity room asleep, Rick was holding his baby sitting on Jess's right, Chida was holding his baby on Jess's left side, both of the boys had slight red hair on their heads. They both smiled down at them, Rick chuckled "I think the prefect name for you, I had it down in my hold notebook Jess kept all these years. I had one boy name circled, Draco, Draco Meyers" Chida chuckled "What an amazing name brother, I think I found a good name for my son, Harley, Harley Meyers" Rick gasped "Your naming him after Harley Quinn?" Chida grinned "Yup" Rick pouted but smiled "I'm naming Draco after Draco Malfoy, Jess loves Harry Potter" Chida raised his eyebrow "Oh I see" they both looked at each other and smiled at each other. Then hearing a groan they looked to see Jess's eyes openly softly. Rick and Chida and smiled at her "Jess how are you feeling?" Jess blinked looking around and smiled to see her sons in their arms "Their here… did have I C-section?" They nodded, Rick smiled "Here would you like to hold Draco first?" Jess's eyes widen "Draco…?" he nodded. Jess smiled "I would love too" Rick gently put Draco in her arms ahs the kids came in, they smiled brightly at the babies "Awwwwww" they said at the same time. Rick and Chida chuckled "So what did you name them?" Aerith asked. Rick chuckled "your mom is holding Draco, Chida is holding his son, Harley" Jess gasped "Harley?!" Chida grinned "Yup" Jess smiled brightly "Aww you named him after Harley Quinn" Chida smiled with a nod "Yup"

Jess chuckled and looked down at Draco "hello little one) Draco yawned and opened his eye's to see her. Jess smiled down at though green eyes "Well looks like Draco has my eyes and even the hair" Rick chuckled "Yeah the red hair wow" Jess smiled down more at Draco, Draco's eyes closed and went back to sleep" Jess chuckled "Alright Harley's turns" Rick smiled and took Draco gently. Chida then gently held put Harley in Jess's arms. Jess smiled holding him "I see the red hair also, Hello Harley" Harley's eyes slowly opened to show the green eyes, Jess grinned "I can see they are gonna be identical" Rick and Chida chuckled "Just like their daddy's" they said at the same time.

Danni was waiting by the ward waiting on the girls. She was texting Frank about what happened. Until Oichi woke up, the girls would be staying with them. The door opened and the nurse walked out in a cart with the girls. They were all sleeping cuddled up together. Danni head to hold in her squeal seeing them. "My Gosh they are adorable!" She took a picture of them and sent them to Frank. The nurse chuckled. "We recommend they be near Lady Oichi for two or three days so they can take in her scent. Then you are few to take them home." Danni smiled and followed the nurse to the private wing.

Orochi was fluffing a pillow when the door open. He turned to see the nurse and Danni walking in. "Did you get permission..." Danni frowned. "I don't need permission to see my own daughter…but yes I did. The girls will be staying in here with you and Oichi. Julian will be coming in here to check on them so don't do anything to upset them. The nurse pushed the cart next to Oichi bed. Orochi got up and looked down at them. "Is it safe for them to be so close like that?" The nurse nodded. "It's normal. They had been separated for a few days. So they were lonely. That's how big a bond they have." Orochi looked at the girls with interest. "… Will… I be able to hold one of them?" Danni blinks. "Yeah… have you held a baby before?" "Typically, children run in the sight of me so no." Danni rubbed her head. "Okay, when I come back for them, I'll teach you how to hold one okay?" Orochi nods. "Alright…your… help have been…" He hums out. "Pleasurable…" Danni let out a giggle. "Your welcome."

At Jess's River and Terry where in her room River was in front of the big hole in the wall, Terry was looking down at the blood pool. He frowned at it. River sniffed "Mhmmm strange, I have his sense but I smell someone else…. I don't know this smell… it's a werewolf smell but I can smell the dark magic… also…" Terry crossed his arms. "Does it matter? You got the scent. Let's follow before it grows cold. In any case Jin's name is blacklisted in Xacron. He shouldn't have even made it a inch inside. So nothing will make me happier at the moment then to catch him…oh! Can we kill him!? I forgot to ask." River looked at him "we can't kill him, we have to capture him and put him on trail it's Jess's law and even Oichi's" Terry pouted at her.

Michael stepped in the room and his eyes widen "What the hell happen?! Where's Jess?!" River frowned and Michael was against the wall with River holding him there "Where the hell where you?! You are her familiar!" Michael frowned "I was at the store… it's food shopping day… what happen to jess?" "Jin was here and attacked her! She went into labor and she had a S-Section" Michael frowned 'jess was attacked… by Jin…' River let him go "Let's go" she jumped out the wall. Terry shook his head and follows after her.

In a couple of days, River and Terry ended up far away from Xacron and the island. They were now in the middle of the desert where the trail ended. River frowned "where in the middle of nowhere…. And nothing… this is where his scent leads us but it's still fresh scent…." Terry crossed his arms. "In a desert… maybe a secret base or something? Underground even?" River nodded and they walked couple more steps when River turned around and dove towards terry moving them out of the way has a chained weapon hit the ground hard with enough force it made the ground crack.

Terry and River slid back as the dust rose from the ground. They heard chuckling. "Been a while. Since we went in a hunt." Terry frowned as he and River saw figures appeared around them. When the dust was settle, they saw themselves surrounded by hunters. River's eyes widen "Hunters….?"

Terry saw a woman walk up with a smile. "The boy. That's Terrance son. That means the woman has a dragon gene to." Terry frowned. "My dad…" The woman chuckled. "I'm Margaret. Me and your daddy have deep history. See this armor? This blade?" She smirked. "Say hello to your auntie. She made my weapon and armor perfectly." "My aunt?" Margaret chuckled. "Aw, he didn't tell you? No matter. It's been while since we were able to hunt some Dragons. Have fun fellow hunters, but don't kill the boy. He is mine." The hunters charged at River and Terry with their specialty made weapons. River's turned in her dragon form quickly and roared sending a shock wave knocking them back.

Margaret chuckled as the shock wave didn't affect her. "Spiffy little thing." The hunters recovered and started their charge again. A man threw down into the ground and waited as the others attacked River and Terry. River had suddenly pulling out katana's fighting them off.

One with a pair of claws made swiped at Terry cutting his cheek. He frowned and grabbed the man's wrist. He looked at the weapon closely. "You made these from wolves' bones…" The man growled until Terry head-butted him, taking the gloves. "Killing our kind to make weapons. Sickening." He grabbed the man and tossed him to the side. He glared at Margaret who was watching the fight with a smirk on her face. More hunters appeared holding chains. "Capture the boy. The girl can die. She will make a fine weapon for our top buyers anyways. Dead or alive." Margaret says as the hunters threw chains at them.

"Terry! Move behind me!" River growled out and jumped up super high. Terry moved. River up in the sky closing her eyes and them opened in quickly and opening her mouth has a dragon fire bean formed in her mouth then shot down at the hunters super-fast for anyone to react.

It came to Margaret. She sighs as she bounced the beam off her sword and into another hunter. "What a troublesome girl… I should have brought Titus with me. Working with new hunters are so tiring." Terry watched as the hunters fell to the ground until he heard something rumbling under him. Chains appeared and wrapped around him. The hunter chuckled. "Capture complete!" Terry sighs as he easily broke the chains. The hunter gasps as Terry pulled the chains hard bring the hunter close to him. Terry grabbed the man by the throat and snapped his neck and dropped him. 

River landed on one hunter crushing him "ENOUGH!" she roared punching the ground causing the grounded the crumble under them all.

Margaret jumps back from the ground. "My, you are quite annoying child. No matter. My job is done here. I only agree for a stall." She looked at Terry. "You and your father will join my collection soon. Along with your aunt and the rest of his dragon clan." She laughed as she tossed up a sphere. It glowed brightly and covered her body in light as she disappeared.

Terry frowned as he grew his wings. He flew up into the sky and looked around for her. Her scent was gone. 'Did she kill… all of dad's clan… just who is that woman.' River jumped up and floated next to Terry "Lets head back to Xacron" Terry sighs. "Yeah…no point in staying here."

In Xacron, Demyan, Ronnie and Terrance where visiting Jess. Jess frowned "Dem… I'm sorry… I believe Jin was corrupted by Calcifer…." Demyan's eyes widen, he looked down "he corrupted my son…. To where he attacked you… Jess… I'm sorry… you know him… he would never hurt you…. That wolf and that dark witch… they did this to him…." Jess frowned "Demyan… they took his sadness and caused him to be corrupted… he will be judged by the clans and me" Demyan nodded "I understand…. He's the first in my clan's history to do this…" "Well not really, that rough wolf attached Jess when she was pregnant with Aerith" Chida said walking in with Rick. Demyan frowned and nodded "Jess.. I'm so sorry" Jess sighs softly and looked at Terrance "How did he get into Xacron?" "We don't know yet. Mikey and Yain are looking into it." Terrance says sighing. Terry and River walked in the room, Jess looked at them "Did you find him?" River looked annoyed and pissed "No… the scent led us into a trap…." Jess frowned "Trap?" "Got attacked by hunters." Terry says and held the gloves to Ronnie. He frowned taking them. "These gloves were made from wolves' bones…" Terrance frowned. "I'll have Terra go back and collect the weapons they used." Ronnie nodded.

Jess frowned, River looked at Jess "While I was sniffing around the house I smelled another scent I did not know but I was a werewolf and dark magic" Jess sighs "It's Calcifer… Deacon's father you smelled" River's eyes widen "Calcifer….?" Jess nodded "It seems Calcifer and Phoenix has corrupted Jin…" River frowned and looked away gripping her fist 'how could let yourself be corrupted…?' suddenly the boys woke up by starting to fuss, Rick and Chida both got up and picked them up bouncing them very softly. Jess smiled "Well you can all leave, I need to feed them" River nodded taking Terry's hand "Let's go home and check on the kids…" 

On the 14th of January, it was early in the morning. Takara was getting ready for her early graduation. She was wearing an elegant off the shoulder gown. She sighed sadly wishing Oichi would be there. There was a knock on her door. Thalia walked in. "Takara sweetie? Are you ready?" Takara nodded walking to her. Thalia rubbed her cheek. "Once we are done with the ceremony, we can go see your mom. Danni is bringing your sisters as well." Takara nodded. "Okay grandma… I just wish she was awake…do you think she will be up before the wedding?" Thalia smiled "I'm sure she will dear. Now come along. It's a small ceremony but I'm sure. Raphael will give a long speech for no reason." They walked out the room and headed to the school.

At School, Aerith and Jayden where sitting in the lunch room waiting for the first bell to ring. They were sitting there with some morning breakfast from the coffee shop. Azaya and Semyaza walked over with a milk carton, they both sat down "Morning" Azaya says softly still tired, she was up half the night studying for a test. Aerith smiled softly "Morning"

Ebony sat down with a sigh "did anyone study for the test in P. History?" Aerith nodded "Yeah, I did" Azaya nodded "Yup me too" she says taking a sip of her milk and leaning against Semyaza feel tired. "Jay you're going to Kara's ceremony?" Semyaza asked. "I wasn't but I get to miss a whole period for it. So, I decided to get a pass to it." Jayden says.

Jess in her classroom was wearing an elegant A-line lace green dress, she was sitting down I her chair looking at her tablet Rick and Chida where on the screen showing her the twins "they are sleep, so you have nothing to worry babe" Rick says quietly. Chida and nodded "we will watch them, it's alright hun" Jess smiled "Thank you, if you need anything just ask Michael" they nodded "the whole in our bedroom is finally fixed" they said quietly. Jess nodded I'm gonna go, have to go to Takara's graduation" they nodded "Love you" they said, Jess smiled "Love you too" she said and ended call. Jess sighs and putting her tablet down "Oichi please wake up soon…" 

In an empty lecture room, Raphael was getting ready for the graduation. Since the number of students were small this year, they were going to use the lecture room instead of the gym. He was wearing a blue suit and his hair was in a high ponytail. He had the stack of diplomas ready to give. The door to the lecture room opened and Thalia, Oberon with Kendrick walked in. Kendrick was eating a cookie in Oberon arms. He saw Raphael and smiled. "HI!" He yelled. Raphael chuckled. "Such a friendly baby. Is Takara ready?" Thalia nodded and sat in the second row.

Alisha and Naomi walked in holding hands. "Hi grandma, Hi grandpa!" Thalia smiled. "Hey sweeties. Do you have your pass?" They nodded sitting behind them. Kaleb walked in with Zane. Zane had a book in his hand studying for a text next class. "You didn't have to come." Kaleb says. Zane pinched his ear. "Ow!" "Takara is still my niece you know. If sis can't be here I'll be here in her stead." Yaris walked in behind them. "True. She's been down lately. She really wanted Oichi to be here. So we all should show our support." He rubs Kaleb's head and went to sit by the twins "Don't forget about me" they turned to see Jess standing there behind with a smile. The twins smiled and got up. They rushed to Jess and hugged her. "Auntie Jess! Are you sure you should be up and walking around?" Naomi asked.

Jess chuckled and hugged them "I'm alright, my neck is still slightly sore. How are you all doing?" "Fine! Ready to see sissy graduate!" Alisha says. Jess smiled "Me also, lets go find our seats"

Ross walked in with a cup of coffee and he had a banner with Takara's name and picture on it. Jayden was being him with Izzy and Joseph. He was frowning. "After this, I'm taking you to the doctor." Izzy pouted. "I said I was fine…" "Sure you are. Mom would have a fit if she found out that you passed out in class." Ross chuckled. "Go get yourself check out. Zane hang this up on the wall. Danni made it since she has the girls at the hospital." Zane nodded and took the Banner. His wings appeared and he floated up to hang the banner.

"Isn't that a little too much?" Izzy asked. "She's my God daughter. I'll make her feel like the most important person in this room. For me and Oichi both!" Ross says laughing as he took a seat with them. Thalia giggled. "Very true. If Oichi was here she'd have this whole room decorated for Takara. She truly spoils her children. It's cute." Hearing a gasp, they turned to see Jess and the kids walk up "Oh Ross that is amazing!" Jess smiled at him. "Yeah I know. I'm the greatest of spoiling you know."

Jess lifted up a gift jewelry box "I need to give this to her before this starts... and talk to her… is she here yet?" "Yes, she came along with us but you will have to ask Raphael about speaking to her. Normally No one is allowed in the back until after the ceremony." Jess smiled "Alright kids go ahead and sit down" she hugged them. she walked over to Raphael "Raphael?" "Yes?" He says fixing his jacket.

"I need to speak with Takara, do you mind if you take me to the back where she is?" Jess asked him. "Mmm… normally I'd say no but I'll make an pass just this once. You can follow me." Jess smiled "Thank you Raphael"

In the back, they saw Takara sitting alone with a sad look on her face. She was bushing her hair slowly, lost in thought. Jess smiled at her and stepped to her "you look beautiful" Takara snapped out of her thought. "Oh. Thank you, auntie." Jess chuckled and sat down next to her "How are you sweetie?" "I'm okay. I guess." Jess handed her a gift here "A graduation present from me"

"You didn't have to get me anything…but thank you." Takara opened and her eyes widen to see an amazing bumblebee locket necklace. Jess smiled "Open it" Takara smiled and opened to see a picture of Sakamoto and Oichi with a baby Takara, then suddenly music started to play form it. Takara blinked at this, Jess smiled "It's also a mini music box" the music that was playing was 'Close to you' Takara smiled and closes it. "Thank for the gift auntie. I love it." Jess smiled and kissed her cheek "Takara, would you like to be Harley's godmother?" Takara blinks. "Sure. If you would like for me to be that." She smiles looking down at the locket. Jess kissed her forehead "I know you want Oichi here but with the locket, she will be close to your heart. Her and Sakamoto both are" Jess got up "see you after alright, Congratulations on graduating sweetie" Takara watched her leave. She sighs. "Daddy…I wish you were here…"

In the room, other families walked in and looked up at the Banner. They chuckled and took a seat. Ross smirked. "See, I told you it wasn't too much." Jayden rolled his eyes. "Or they are just smart enough to stay silent." Jess came back out and took a seat. Once everyone was seated Raphael step to the podium. "Greetings and Thank you for being here today to see our early graduates. These students have made the highest markings this year, complete all of their credits, and have excel in their work and they have chosen to graduate early. So to night tie you up all day we will go ahead and start the ceremony."

Raphael called out 10 students one by one and handed them their diploma. Finally, it was Takara's turn. Raphael smiled. "Takara Ruska." Ross smiles and waves a light pink flag with Takara's name. "Takara! Love you baby girl!" He called out making the others chuckled. Takara's face turned red as she walked out. She stopped and her eyes widen at the large banner on the back wall. Alisha and Naomi giggled. "Sissy! Good job!" They say. Thalia smiled as Kendrick clapped. "YAY!" He screams out. Joseph was video tapping. Jess giggled "Yay! Takara!"

Raphael chuckled as a red face Takara walked up to him. "Such an exciting day. Right." He handed her a diploma and pats her head. Ross waves the flag more. "Wooo!" He cheers out. Yaris chuckled at him. Takara blushed more.

Raphael called the rest of the students back out and everyone stood giving them a round of applause. "Congratulations on these fine students." Raphael says as the students smiled and held up their diplomas. Izzy took pictures. "Great job Kara!" She called out. Jess took pictures "good job Takara! Love you!"

Once the ceremony was over, Jayden and the others group huffed Takara making her giggle. Thalia walked over. "Once school is over stop by the hospital okay so you see your sisters." They nodded at her and headed to class. Joseph took Izzy's hand. "Now let's take you to the hospital before Lucien learns about what happen." Izzy pouted and walked after him. Ross walked up to Takara and snuggled her in his breast. "Ever since I got this body I enjoy snuggling people! I can see why Oichi does it." Takara smiles and hugs him back. "Thank you for coming uncle." Ross rubs her head. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now I gotta get back to work. Take pictures of the quads and send them to me." Takara nodded and watched him leave. Yaris walked up and kissed her cheek. "Ready to go?" Takara smiled and nodded. "Yea, first I need to change and then we have to check on the venue." Yaris nodded. "Then let's get a move on." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sure Danni is ready to snuggle the heck out of you to."

In Phoenix's fortress, she was in Noah's lab has he was testing some of the dark aura from a sample Phoenix collected "So? Anything?" "It seems he doesn't even have a fiscal body… this… being it nothing but matter.. you think if he is a deity of where he is from he would be able to take a human like forum but he can't…" Phoenix blinked "So him coming here with out form is bad then?" Noah nodded "Yeah… his powers will be out of control…. It will combine our worlds together turning it into well you know and it destroy everything and kill everyone…. And spread fast around the world and the world will be destroyed… nothing will survive… eventually the deity's realms will be consumed… unless they unconnected from the earth…" Phoenix hummed "will it this effect Manon's daughter?" Noah nodded "She will get gravel ill and the planet will start to die… when she dies… the planet goes with her… Manon tasked her into keeping the earth healthy , naming her mother earth, Deerward is deity of nature so he helps her growing nature all around the world"

Phoenix hummed "then we need to find a host for him to keep his powers in check" she thought for a moment and then grin and looked at Noah "Do we still have that certain demon's body here?" Noah blinked "Yes… he's in cold storage don't tell me your gonna use him….?" Phoenix chuckled "I can't use Markth, he's one of the most oldest demons but he's imprisoned by Jess, so the 2nd oldest demon would do, luckily demon bodies don't decay when they die just like vampires and angels. He may be dead but his body was perfectly preserve, the curse that he was hit with that killed him made his body preserve, the blood ran through his veins slightly has you did many years ago for Darcaniea when she brought Cien back to life"

Noah nodded "yes but the curse… how are you gonna remove it? Even your daughter couldn't remove it" Phoenix chuckled "I'll do the same what I did with Draven's body, I'll resurrected him" Noah's eyes widen "Lucifer would since him being brought to life and how are you gonna get his soul back? The reaper will not give you another soul…." Phoenix "Who said the reaper has his soul? Have you ever wondered what dark witch he survived? He was very loyal to where he never once told who he survived" Noah's eyes widen "You… Cien's father survived you?"

Phoenix nodded and turned around "get him out of cold storage, thaw him out and we can began" she said walking away. Cien sighed and walked over to the morgue freezers, opening open he pulled it out to where Cien's father was laying on, he was very handsome man with black hair and tattoo of rose's on his left side neck and shoulder "looks like you will be brought back to life also…"

Upstairs in the fortress, Phoenix walked to Darcaniea's room "sweetie you awake?" "Go away…" she heard Darcaniea, Phoenix sighs and opens the door to see Darcaniea in the corner of her room in nothing but her black night gown, her hair was a mess and she had dry eyes. Phoenix walked over and knelled down "Darcaniea… why do you do this too yourself?" Darcaniea looked away "You want let me go have my fun… I wanna play with her… please let me play with her?" Phoenix reached and patted her head "you mean Jess? I heard she's not pregnant anymore, she had the boys so why don't you give her another month and then your fun?"

Darcaniea looked at Phoenix "Really…? What about Ebony? I miss her… maybe Cien was right… I shouldn't do this to her…" Phoenix sighs and sat up "it's up to you sweetie, know get yourself help. Take a shower and put on clean clothes, dinner will be done soon" she said walking out of the room. Darcaniea got up and smiled "Soon I will see you and we get to finally play" she started to laugh manically.

As the day went on, after school, Ross was outside looking at the demon children work on their demon arts. He had Azaya showing new students how to summon familiar. Semyaza was teaching others how to grow wings and fly. Marcellus walked over to him. "Brother." "What's up." Ross asked. "I think there is something one with one of aunties baby…" Ross hums out. "I haven't seen them yet since Danni keeps them. They haven't even been named yet either." "I want you to come with me. I'm worried." Ross raided his eyebrow. "Worried? That's rare. Is Alisha finally getting you to cool down with your bloodthirstiness?" "Shut up. I'm asking because I think… when she got stabbed… one of the babies absorbed something. Something they probably shouldn't have been able to do…" Ross frowned. "You think they got a hold to dads' powers?" Marcellus nodded. Ross rubbed his chin. "That won't do… who knows what could happen. Alright, after this we will head to the hospital and check it out." Marcellus nodded.

At the hospital. Danni was showing Orochi how to change one of the girl's dippers. He was actually quite good at it. "I guess being Octavius, his skills are your skills." "Yes… how do I put this on." He says holding up the onesie. "You put it over her head. Then carefully push her arms through ah! Not so rough! Gently!" Orochi frowned as he clumsily put one of the girl's onesie on. When he finally finished, he sighs and picked her up and cradle her. She smiled before yawning in his hold. Danni chuckled. "Good job. Now for the last one." She walked over to the cart with him and looked down. The first girl was awake. She had red eyes and was wearing a white onesie that said 'Qua.' With red letters. Beside her, was the second Quad. She also had red eyes. She was fighting sleep. She had on a white onesie that said 'dru.' With green letters. The one Orochi was holding had purple eyes like Mikey and Dante. She was wearing a white onesie that said 'pl' with pink letters.

The last one was fast asleep. Danni smiled and picked her up carefully while Orochi placed the third one down. They took her to the changing station and laid her down. Danni held up a white onesie that had 'ets' with purple letters. "Alright now you do this by yourself. If your going to be helping Oichi around you should know how to do this." Orochi nodded and started to change her. As he did she started to get fussy and wake up. "Remember, this is a baby. She's very fragile. Like um… a sake cup… you like sake right?" He nodded. "Good. Like those tiny cups? You treat it gently so you won't break it."

Orochi sighs as he tried to be as gentle as possible. When he was done he sighs out again. "This is quite tiring…" Danni chuckled and looked down. "Look, these are the eyes I were telling you about." Orochi looked down and his eyes widen to see that the quard had irony/golden eyes. "That's… impossible…" Danni looked at him. "Excuse me?" "Those eyes… there…" Suddenly she started crying. They jumped slightly at the sudden fuss. Danni picked her up. "There, there. Don't cry." She bounced her. Orochi frowned and looked at Oichi. 'Could it have been the sword?'

Azaya had Ruby out and Ruby was jumping in each of people's shoulders, the demons where smiling "wow, she's really cool Azaya" Azaya flushed and smiled has Ruby jumped on her shoulder "Thank you, grandpa Lucifer gave her to me. Know her special power is healing, could one of you hurt yourself so she can heal you?" the boys flushed "I'll do it!" No I'll do it!" they started to fight over who will do it for Azaya. Azaya blinked at them "Why are they fighting over this….? Dad! Help!" Ross chuckled. Watching in amusement.

"My what's going on here" they all turned to see Jess walk over who was in a differen't outfit and out of the dress, black long skirt that slit on the sides, black crop bra top and a champagne bottom up shirt that was tucked under her skirt and studded flip flops. Azaya smiled "Auntie!" she rushed over giving jess a hug. Jess chuckled "Hey sweetie, how's your demon art class going?" Azaya smiled "Good, trying to show Ruby's healing powers but the boys are being weird…" Jess blinked "Well I guess I can help, you don't mind Ross?"

"Knock yourself out." Jess took off her bandage on her neck "Try and heal this werewolf bite" Azaya smiled "Ruby heal auntie" Ruby meowed and jumped on Jess's shoulder as Jess's body started gulf in blue flames making the demons gasp "She's on FIRE! Mr. Morning star!" Jess chuckled making them blink at her "It's doesn't hurt, it's not even hot it's luke warm" she said as they see the werewolf bite on her neck started to heal. The demons watched carefully at this. (others)

Ross shook his head and looked up to see Semyaza flying around with some demons. "Semyaza! Rail them in!" Semyaza and the others floated down. Some ended up falling. Semyaza chuckled at them. "Flying will come naturally to you eventually." He helped them up. Ross crossed his arms. "Alright I'm stopping early today." The kids groaned. He chuckled. "Practice what you learned today. In a few days we will try our fire balls again." He placed a hand on Marcellus head. "Marcellus still holds the record for the strongest fire attack so far. So hopefully one of you guys can overthrow him." Marcellus smirked at them. A few kids pouted while others grinned, ready to break Marcellus power score. Ross claps his hands together. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Marcellus let's go to the hospital. If what you say is true then it would be best to contact dad… if he talks to me that is." Jess blinked "You heading to the hospital to see the girls?" "Yeah, to check one of them.

Jess smiled "do you mind if I come? I haven't seen them since they were born" Azaya blinked "Dad can I come?" "No you have homework" Azaya pouted and skipped over to Semyaza jumped on him making him chuckle and caught her "Fly me to my dorm and study?" some of the boys where sighing and somewhere frowning "He's so lucky to have her…" "Sure." Spreading his wings he flew off to the dorm.

Ross opened a portal. "Come along Marcellus." Marcellus nodded and walked through the portal with him. Jess rushed in behind them.

The portal opened to the lobby. They stepped out and walked to the counter. "We are here to see Oichi?" Ross says. The nurse nods and gave them special passes to enter the hall. "Please remember that only 4 people can enter the room with her. Everyone else must stay outside." Ross nodded and took the pass. Jess smiled and took a pass "Thank you"

They headed to the private room where Jayden and the others were. They had just gotten there not too long ago. Danni had the girls out the room and in the cart in front of them. Takara was smiling as she held the first one. "So cute! She's smiling at me." Yaris leans over her shoulder and smiled. Alisha and Naomi were gushing over the third one. "Purple eyes! Like Jay!" Naomi says. "One of them." Alisha says giggling. Jayden and Kaleb were looking at the last two. They were wide awake. "The last one has weird eyes…" Kaleb says. "Yeah… I don't know anyone in the family who has eyes like that." Jess smiled stepping in "Hey there kids"

"Hi auntie Jess." They said all together. Danni laughed a bit. "Adorable." Ross walked over with Marcellus. "Hey, do you mind if we take a closer look at the last one?" Danni nods. "Sure, I think Orochi said something about her eyes." Ross looked down and picked up the last quad. "Still no names?" "I'm afraid not. I have plenty but I don't want to overstep if Oichi already had names for them" "Okay then I'll call this one Quad 4. Simple."

He looked down at her. Her eyes were widen in curiosity. Ross's eyes glowed red as he looked deeper in her eyes. She frowned and started to fuss a little until her eyes started to glow as well. When that happened her tiny body started to pour out a familiar aura. Ross eyes widen. "Dad!?" Marcellus frowned. "I knew it… she has dad's power…" Jess's eyes widen "she does?"

Suddenly she started to cry. Her cries started to shake the room and startled her sisters. Danni held onto the cart so it wouldn't shake. "What's happening? Ross what did you do!?" Ross frowned. "I don't think I did anything!" Her cries got loud and Ross hissed out as his skin started to burn. "Brother!?" Marcellus reached over to take her but he got burned as well. "She's… hot…" He says looking at his burn fingers. Jess frowned "Ross hand her over, maybe I can calm her down"

The door to Oichi's room open and Orochi walked out. He frowned at Ross and took her out his arms. He held her gently and close to him. Her cheek pressed on his chest as she calmed down. Ross frowned and looked at his hands. "She burned me. She definitely has dad's powers…" Orochi sighs. "Of course, she does." They looked at him. "I guess you wouldn't know. The eyes she has are Lucifer's eyes. The ones he had as an angel." Their eyes widen at this. Jess hasped softly in shock "no way…"

"Dad isn't an angel anymore. That gene shouldn't even pass on to anyone." "True but it must have been when Oichi was stabbed by the sword. A great amount of your father's powers was in that sword including mines, that vamp prince, Ronnie's and more… all that power couldn't be contained when adding Oichi's power. It had to go somewhere and it went into her. It must have awakened that lost trait in Lucifer." Ross rubbed his head. "Then we have to tell dad…" He looked at Marcellus who nodded. "I'll be back." He says opening a portal to hell and leaving. Danni sighs. "How are we going to explain this to Oichi?" Jess frowned but closed her eyes "Orochi let me hold her please?" she opened them and stepped over "Please?"

"No." He says frowning. "Holding her closer to him. Danni placed a hand on his shoulder. "Its alright to let her hold her." "No. I don't know what she plans to do but I won't risk anything happening to this baby." Jayden was a bit taken back about Orochi's protectiveness over his sister." Danni smiles. "If she makes a fuss you can take her. Remember what Oichi said about your people skills? Let's start now. Let Jess hold her." Orochi frowned and sighs. "Fine…" He handed her to Jess. She frowned and started to get fussy again squirming in Jess's arms.

Jess blinked "Shhhh, just like Draco he fusses sometimes when I hold him. He just wants his daddy told hold him all day she gently rocked her and started to humming. 'maybe I should say that name Oichi told me, that she liked to name one of the girls' "sweet little Ava" Opening her teary eyes she looked up at Jess. Jess smiled brightly at her "see nothing to be afraid of, little sweet Ava" 

Ava calmed down and Jess smiled until she felt her hands getting hot. Orochi quick took Ava from her. Ross looked at Jess's hands. "Even when she calmed down she still burned your hands. Hmm… I guess once she gets use to you it will stop. Danni you can hold her, right?" Danni nods. "I can but Frank and Zane can't." Ross nods. "Figures." "Would Oichi be able to hold her?" "Yeah she's still her daughter and all so it shouldn't affect her at all but this may grow into a real problem. I'll have to talk to dad about it." Jess sighs and using her magic and bit of Manon's power her hands started to heal "I guess we gotta create some special gloves so we can hold her"

Orochi looked down and Ava who was calm now. He placed her back into the cart and headed back inside the room. Danni hums out. "Kinda hard to read him but once you spend a little time with him. He isn't so bad…his skills with people still need work. Okay kids, stay out here and watch your sisters." They nodded at her. "Let's see Oichi." Danni says to Jess and Ross. Jess smiled "I would love that"

Oichi's eyes opened. She was leaning on Sakamoto. They were looking at a sunset. "It's beautiful." She says. Sakamoto nods. "Yes. We were supposed to come to Japan after we renewed our vows. I thought showing this would be enough to keep you here." Oichi frowned. "You don't have much time. Have you made a choice? Will you stay with me or will you go?"

Oichi sits up. "I want to stay. So badly I want to stay with you." She grabbed his hand. "But if I go then who will look after and raised our cute babies." He smiled. "I miss them and our friends and family. If I go now they will all be sad. Xacron to. We built that place for people who had no home to go to. I will feel like I betrayed them if I decided to be selfish. I have to find our son as well. Ayden. He is with that witch and he is feeding off of him. There are… a lot of things I must do before I can cross that line. I'm sorry Saki." Sakamoto kisses her, making her jump a bit. She melted into the kiss. He pulled back. "I'm so proud of you Oichi. I will always be watching over you. I love you." Tears ran down her cheek. "I love you to Saki. I will never ever forget you." She started to fade away. Sakamoto reached out and cup her cheek before she disappeared. Sakamoto bit his lip and put his head down as tears ran down his cheek. "Good bye Oichi…"

In the hospital, Oichi gave out a sigh. Orochi looked at her. "Oichi?" He touched her hand. "Did you finally choose.?" Suddenly the heart monitor went dead. Alarms started to ring. Orochi got up in panic. "No!" Danni rushed in with fear in her heart. "Oichi!? Ross keep the children outside the door!" Ross nodded as he shields Jayden, who was already trying to get in. "MOM!" Jess's eyes widen "Oichi!" fear stuck her 'no… no…!'

Julian and nurse ran in, they rushed past Ross and into the room. Jayden and the others rushed to the windows with tears. They watched as Julian tried to restart her heart over, and over, and over again but there were no sighs of Oichi waking up. Danni shook. "Oichi no!" One of the nurses grabbed her, preventing her from getting close. Orochi gripped his fist. "Keep trying!" He yelled at Julian. Jess's eyes widen with tears "Oichi….. OICHI!"

Julian frowned and kept trying but nothing work. He grits his teeth and then puts his head down. "…she's gone…I'm sorry." Danni busted into tears. Outside the window Ross bit his lip. 'Oichi…' Alisha and Naomi held each other as they cried. "Mama!.." Takara covered her face as Yaris held her. Kaleb placed his forehead on the window. Jayden shook as he punched the wall. Ross grabbed him and held him so he wouldn't destroy the walls. Jess shook and stepped over and reached out taking her hand and falling to her knee's putting her head to Oichi's head "Oichi… come back… please…. Remember sisters forever please don't leave the kids without another parent" She tears.

Orochi held his chest and looked at Oichi. "Move." He says to a teary eye Jess. She looked at him. "Stand aside… I will bring her back. I won't let her die." Jess eyes widen slightly and she moved away from Oichi.

Orochi sat on the bed and lifted Oichi up slightly. His eyes turned bright red and his hair started to float. Jess could feel a strong power coming from him. "As much as it takes. I'll bring you back."

Ross frowned looking through the window. "Well now… this is rare." He turned to see Lucifer walking through the door. "Why didn't you use a portal?" "Never mind that." He walked over to the window and placed a hand on the twins shoulders. They turned around and hugged him crying. "Seems like the beast grew a heart after all."

Inside the room, Orochi leans down and kisses Oichi gently as he did his hair started to glow bright red. They watched as steam rose out his back and took shape of a Phoenix. Danni's eyes widen at this. Jess's eyes widen 'A phoenix…?'

The Phoenix over him spreads its wings and they watched a his left wing started to disappear. As it did they watched Oichi's body start to glow. Rose frowned and looked at Lucifer. "What is he doing to her!?" "Sharing his power. The feather I created him with. He is giving Oichi as much power she needs to revive her." "What happens if he gives her all of it?" "He will be without his reincarnation ability. If he dies. He dies. No coming back." Ross looks back in.

They soon heart the heart monitor. It beeps once. Danni held. Her breath. "Come on Peanut. Come back…" Jess looks at Oichi "Oichi… come back…."

The monitor beeps again and then at a slow rhythm. Jess saw Oichi's hand twitch. The Phoenix over Orochi started to sink back into his body with one wing left. "Looks like he gave her almost half." Lucifer says.

Orochi held the kiss more until he felt Oichi kiss him back. He broke the kiss. "Oichi?" Oichi eyes opened slowly. She breathes in before coughing. "Oichi!" Danni pushes the nurse away and Orochi. She hugged Oichi crying. "My baby! Oichi I'm so happy your alive!" Oichi smiles. "Hi mama…" She says weakly. Jess was smiling with happy tears "Sissy!" she rushed over and joins Danni snuggling Oichi. 

Oichi smiles. "Hi sis…" Jayden's eyes widen as he rushed on the room. "Mom!" Kaleb, the twins, and Takara ran in. "Mom!" Danni and Jess moved as Takara reached her first. "Mom! I'm so happy your awake!" She shook and hugged Oichi. "I lost two parents and daddy! I didn't want to lose you to!" She cried. Oichi smiled and rubbed her head. "I'm sorry baby, but don't ever think I'd leave my babies behind." Alisha and Naomi cried at the side of bed. Danni hugged them. Kaleb smiled at the end of the bed. "Mom…you're okay right?" "I'm a little weak and my chest hurt but I'm okay." Jayden looked at Orochi and looked down.

He walked over to him. "Orochi…" Orochi looked at him. "… Thank you for saving my mom…" Orochi blinks at him but nods. "I couldn't let her die…" Oichi smiles at him and then heard crying. Ross pushed in the cart. "Crying…" Her eyes widen. "M-My babies!" She tried to sit up and felt pain in her chest. Takara held her down. "Mom no! Your still hurting. The girls are okay." Jess smiled "They are alright sis"

Oichi watched Ross push the cart up. She smiles with tears. "My girls… the are so cute…" Danni smiled. "Jess named one of them." Oichi looked at her. "You did?" Jess smiled "yes, this one right here" she pointed to Ava "the name you told me, Ava" 

Oichi smiled. "Ava… yes I remember that name. Thank you…I want to hold them but I feel so drain. The least I can do is name them." "Ross? Can you hold the first one up?" Ross nodded and held her up. "Her name is Nicole." Ross chuckled. "Nice name." "Her God parents are Paxton and Sonya." Ross put Nicole down and picked the next one up. "Her name is Elaine… her godparents are Terry and River." Ross put Elaine down and picked the next one up. "Her name is Leia. Her Godparents will be you and Kaci's." Ross smiled. "Sweet. And she got purple eyes to." Oichi smiled. "Like papa…" Ross put Leia down and picked up Ava. "and little Ava…Jess will be the Godmother and Rick the Godfather."

Jess smiled brightly "Awww! Thank you Oichi! I know Rick will be happy but can Chida be the 2nd godfather? Just in case she doesn't like Rick" Ross bites his lip holding in his laugh.

"Oh. I forgot. My kids don't really warm up to Rick. Takara didn't like him at all when she was a baby." Takara blinks. "I didn't like uncle Rick?" Oichi chuckle. "As a baby. No, You always frowned at him." She winches. "Mom!?" "I'm okay…" Julian walked up. "I need to get her checked out."

Ross nodded. "Yes but, one last thing. Oichi. It's about Ava." Lucifer walked in. "Oichi." Orochi turned quickly and growled. "Devil." Lucifer glares. "Beast. Fear not, I will not take you with me where your black soul belongs. As promised so long as you behave you can stay. Don't think I won't be watching you." Orochi glared at him.

"Lord Lucifer…" He looked at Oichi. "I'm glad your awake. I came because of your daughter Ava. Apparently, it seems when you were attacked, the sword exploded into your chest. Your power and the power already in the sword could not be contained. Once that power was released inside you, it had to go somewhere and that place was your daughter." Oichi frowned. "What are you saying?" "Ava absorbed my power from the sword…" Oichi's eyes widen. "She what…what does that mean for her?" "I'm not sure. I would like to take a look at her if that is alright." Oichi nodded. "Yes please."

Ross walked over to Lucifer and gave Ava to Lucifer. She quickly frowned and started to cry loud. Lucifer eyes widen as he felt his power being released from her. "Oh. My… she took quite a bit." He felt his hands burning. He chuckled. "Feeling threatened by me. Your tiny body is trying to protect itself by burning me with intense heat." Ava's face started to turn red as she cried more. Oichi frowned. "Lord Lucifer…please give her back to Ross. I don't know what your doing but you are upsetting her to much…" Jess frowned "Lord Lucifer…"

Lucifer didn't listen as he examined her more. Ava squirmed like she was trying to get away. Orochi couldn't take anymore. He walked up to Lucifer and snatched Ava away. "What do you think you are doing!?" Lucifer asked dangerously. "You are scaring her." Ava started to calm down in his arms. "Her wellbeing is my concern. I have to take a look at her even if she fears me." Oichi frowned and sat up with Takara's help. "I agree with Orochi… I don't want to hear her sounding like she's in pain…can we do this at another time. Please." Jess nodded "I agree"

Lucifer frowns and looked at Orochi. He looked down at Ava to see her clam in Orochi's arm. "Sense when are you good with kids…" "I've learned the basics…" Lucifer hums out. "Interesting… I will take my leave for today. Once you're out of the hospital Oichi we will continue this yes?" Oichi nodded. "Thank you…" Lucifer huffs out and opened a portal and left. Ross sighs. "Sorry about him…" Danni shook her head. "Just like him. He never changes…" Orochi looked down at Ava. He wiped a tear away and she smiled up at him. Julian signs. "Everyone out. I need to Check Oichi out. Now." Orochi put Ava back in the crib. Danni led the kids out. Jess was about to leave until Oichi grabbed her hand. "Sis… Saki says thank you."

Jess giggled "I know, he visited me too before he visited you" "I know. He just wanted me to thank you again." Jess smiled as she let her hand go. She heads out the door with the others. Orochi took a seat beside her. "You're not leaving?" She asked. "I've been by your side since you were place in here. I'm not going anywhere." Julian sighs as he hits a button to lift the bed. "It's true. No matter what I say he just won't go away." Oichi giggled. She blushed and reached out for his hand. He grabs it. "You saved my life Orochi. Thank you." He kissed the back of her hand "I'm not letting you go. Ever." Oichi smiled.

At Delica's, Iris was in her booster chair eating some of fruits mixed with fresh raw meat. Delica smiled at her "She's getting so big! She already doesn't need to be breast feed" "Mmhm." Adrian says reading some papers.

The doorbell rang and Delica smiled "That must be them" Adrian sighed and sat there watching Iris who was enjoying eating her food. Delica got up and walked over to the front door, opening it she smiled "Vogrin, Lyle!" Vogrin smiled "Hello Delica thank you for letting us come over" Delica chuckled "it's nothing come on in" Vogrin walked in and Lyle who had a car seat over his arm he walked in with it. They walked in the apartment and Vogrin nodded to his brother "Yo bro, aww little Iris is getting better" Adrian ignored him as went back to reading.

Lyle put the car seat down on the couch and Delica almost skipped overlooking down "Awww she's so cute! When did you have her?" Lyle smiled "two weeks ago, it's early but it happens with the demon gene" She was very cute indeed, she had Lyle's blonde hair, her eyes where closed so Delica couldn't tell what they look like "So what did you name her?" "Oh its Heather" Lyle smiled. Delica giggled "Aww what a cute name" Heather's eyes opened and Delica's eyes widen "She… has white eyes…?" Lyle nodded "Yeah… apparently she has Grandmother Asherah's eyes" Delica smiled brightly "does your grandmother know?" Lyle nodded "Father told her and apparently she all happy"

Delica chuckled and looked at Adrian "Adrian come and look at your niece" Iris in her highchair finishing up her food she looked up at Adrian and smiled reaching up to him. Delica got up and walked over, Iris smiled at her also and reached for her. Delica smiled and picked her up "I'll clean her up, go see your niece" she said walking away with Iris. Adrian didn't move as he kept reading. He took out his pen and started to write notes on the papers.

Dustin was pacing back and forth in the bedroom, Joseph was in the bathroom doing a pregnancy test. The door opened and Dustin stopped and turned sharply with excited look in his eyes "So?" Joseph sighed making Dustin frowned and look down 'I guess he's not….' Joseph grabbed hand "Dustin look" Dustin blinked and looked up has Joseph help up the pregnancy strip that read 'Pregnant' Dustin's eyes widen "Your… pregnant…" Joseph grinned and nodded. Dustin held him "Finally! We have to schedule an ultrasound! I'm so excited!" Joseph chuckled. "Yeah. More babies running around here." Dustin giggled taking out his phone calling the hospital to schedule an appointment for tomorrow.

News passed through the town that Oichi was out of her coma. Being overjoyed at the news a party was held in town celebrating. It went on well the day and into the night.

Around midnight, Takara was walking with Yaris to the family garden where Balaji statue was. Takara was eating some dumplings as they sat in the garden waiting. Alisha and Marcellus walked up with Naomi and Klaus behind them. Alisha was giggling as she held a stuff animal lady bug Marcellus had given her. "Tonight, was fun!" Marcellus nods. "Why are we out here?" "Balaji said that we're were to come here around midnight." Naomi says. "Did he say why?" "Nope. But it must be important."

Jayden and Aerith walked up hand in hand. He was eating a teriyaki stick. He was followed by Kaleb, Dimitri, and Tozrith. They all sat down near the statue.

Alisha smiled. "Yay! Your gonna look so pretty!" Takara chuckled and poked her cheeks. "I know because you, Naomi, and mama made my dress. I can't wait to try it on." Marcellus looked at her. "Speaking of which... You wanted brother to walk you down the aisle. He is a woman. How is that going to work?" Takara smiled. "Man or woman, Uncle Ross is still my uncle. I want him to walk me down the aisle." Marcellus hums out.

As the clock stuck midnight, the wind blew a soft warm breeze. By his statue Balaji appeared and yawned. He walked up to them and snapped his fingers. They gasped as the setting around them changed. Instead of their own garden they were now in a bigger garden with beautiful lush trees and flowers. There was a river Bank and a small temple. "Where are we?" Takara asked. Alisha looks around. "It's so pretty here!" Naomi frowned. "Why are we here?" Aerith leaned into Jayden "mhmm who knows" Klaus nodded snuggling Naomi more "It's a beautiful night"

Jayden looked around and looked at the shrine. He could see a figure standing near it. "Someone is standing over there." They turned to look at the shrine. Naomi looked at Balaji who walked past them. "Come on…" He says. Naomi grabbed Klaus hand and pulled him along. The others followed. They crossed a red orange bridge and came to the shrine. There the kids eyes widen as they saw Sakamoto sitting on the steps. He was wearing a red haori kimono. He smiled at them. "D-Dad!?" Jayden says. Aerith's and Klaus's eyes widen at Sakamoto sitting there. "Uncle…?" Aerith asked.

Sakamoto stood up. "Hey." He held his arms out. Takara bit her lip as tears ran down her cheek. She rushed to him and the girls followed. "Daddy!" They called out. Kaleb eyes widen until Dimitri and Tozrith pushed him forward. Kaleb's feet moved on their own as he ran after his sisters. Jayden followed after.

Sakamoto chuckled as they all tackled him into a hug. "I've been missed a lot it seems." Balaji jumped up on the shine and sat on top of it. Takara sniffs. "Y-You how?" "I've seen who I needed to see. I spent time with your mother and I saw your sister's. Sadly, Ayden is beyond my reach so I can't see him. So, before I left, I wanted to see all of you one last time and I wanted to see how well your lives were doing without me. I see that you all have found someone to cherish and that makes me happy." He lets them go and rubs Takara's cheek. "I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. Your mom and dad are proud of you to. You are growing up to be a beautiful and strong woman I was happy to watch your grow." He looked at Yaris and motion him to come forward.

Yaris walked up to him. "Yaris. I expect for you watch after her. I'm trusting her to you now." Yaris took her hand. "Of course. I love her with all my heart." Sakamoto smiles. He grabs Takara hand and placed something in it. "A wedding gift from me. I wish I was the one to walk you down the aisle but I'm sure Ross will do just as well." Takara opened her hand to see vintage Victorian bubble bee hair pin with an Alexandrite birthstone jewel in the back of it. "Dad…" Takara smiled. "It's for your bee familiar. This is a more powerful version of it. When you're in trouble it will protect you. Not that I'm not trusting Yaris but you never know." Takara hugs Sakamoto. "I love you daddy." "I love you to sweetie. Watch out for your mom and sisters for me okay?" Takara nods and Yaris gently pulled her away.

Alisha and Naomi rushed to him hugging him tightly. He smiled hugging them. "My twins. I see you both are fairing well." "Daddy don't go. Come back." Alisha says. Naomi nodded sniffing. "I can't. I'm sorry." He rubbed their heads. "You two look out for each other okay. Your smile and positive attitude always help those around you. Marcellus walked up and Klaus followed. "To think you both, have a boyfriend. I can't be to mad. You boys better protect my twins." Marcellus nodded. "I will uncle. Alisha is important to me. I won't let anything happen to her." Aerith rushed over and hugged him "uncle Sakamoto I missed you!" Sakamoto runs her head. "As do I Aerith." Aerith smiled at him taking Jayden's hand, Klaus power walked over "Uncle…"

Alisha went to Marcellus and hugged him. Naomi went to Klaus and grabbed his hand sniffing. Kaleb walked past them. "Dad… about Ayden… will he come back?" Sakamoto nods. "He will but I don't think he will be the same as he was before." "Did he really… did he…" "He did stab me in the heart. At the last second, he didn't want to but it happened with some help. I don't blame your brother. He was taken advantage off. He wanted to protect his mother he thought that by killing me and probably Jess… then it would save her." Jayden eyes widen. "He wanted to kill auntie Jess to…" Aerith's and Klaus's eyes widen "That explains his attituded towards her… throwing away her gift… and using 'witch' with such hate…." Aerith says softly/ Klaus bites his lip 'why…? Ayden why….?'

"Your brother is a good soul. His temper needed work but through all he only cared about protecting his family. I still love him as much as I love all of you." Kaleb looked down until Sakamoto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't treat him as an outcast okay. Don't let your anger build up because of his actions." "He took you away from us. From mom. It is his fault. How could he have been so damn blind! How was killing you going to protect mom! Look what happen! She still got hurt and we almost lost her to! He's a mindless idiot who can't think for himself!" Kaleb yelled out angrily. His siblings were shocked at his outburst. Kaleb never spoken so much anger before.

Dimitri and Tozrith walked up to him and grabbed his hand. Sakamoto looked at them both. "Another shared relationship huh." He smiled. "Kaleb. I know your angry but please do not fault your brother for all of his actions." He rubbed Kaleb's head. "If you told your mother your true feelings then she would tell you the same thing." Kaleb frowned and sighs out. "You boys watch out for Kaleb. Promise me that you will make him happy and get him to step outside his mind every now and then" Dimitri and Tozrith nodded.

Jayden walked up with Aerith. "Dad…" Sakamoto chuckled. "Well there isn't much to say. You both started dating before I died. I don't think I need any words of encouragement. I'm sure you will take care of Aerith and she will take care of you." Aerith smiled with a blush "I will uncle"

He rubs Jayden's head. "Watch over everyone. And I need a favor." "A favor?" Sakamoto turned them around. "I was supposed to take your mother to Japan after our vows were renewed. This garden and shrine, I think she would have loved it. I want you all to give this to her for her birthday" "How do we do that?" Alisha and Naomi gasps. "Seems like the girls know the answer. I'm counting on you." He stepped back to the shrine. Jayden turned around to him. "Dad!" Sakamoto smiled and reached in his kimono. He flipped out a coin and Jayden caught it. "A reaper coin?" "Don't tell your mom that you have it. Keep it safe and only use it when you really need it. Understand." Jayden nodded. Sakamoto looked around and smiled at his children. "You have all frowned up so well. I'm happy I got to see you. I love all you." They watch his body start to disappear. Takara took a step but Yaris stopped her. Balaji stood up on the shrine and held his hands out. "Times up. Farewell Sakamoto of the Ruska family. You did your family proud." He snaps his fingers and the kids ended back up in the garden. They looked around. "He's… gone…" Takara says. Jayden looks down at the coin and puts it in his pocket. "Lets go…" He says walking away with Aerith. The others followed. All except Takara and Yaris. "Kara?" Takara sighs and looks down at the pin. She puts it in her hair. "Thank you, daddy… I love you." Yaris smiled and took her hand. They headed back to the town square.

The next day, Jess had brought the twins for Oichi to see them. Oichi was holding Draco. Jess smiled "Takara is godmother of Harley and Draco's godmother is you" Draco's eyes opened and looked up at Oichi, he smiled sleepily but went back to sleep making Jess chuckle "They are very quiet and sleepy babies" "Yes, lucky you. I don't have the pleasure of having quiet babies." She handed Draco to back to her. "I'm still a bit weak so I can't hold him for long. My healing factor just started to kick back in but it will still be awhile before I can get out of her."

Jess smiled "Yeah I know, I just wanted you to see them" she says putting Draco down in her car seat "But I have brought you a gift" "A gift?" Oichi asked.

Jess smiled and lifted a see-through cookie bag that blue cookies in them "These are good for healing, my potion class them for you" "Aw. Thanks Jess. I'll be sure to give them a tray after my checkup. Julian keeps strict rules about outside foods. Even for me." Jess chuckled "I figured"

There was a knock on her door. Orochi walked in with a frown. "More guest…" He walked in and sat down beside the bed. Izzy and Kayla walked in. "Hey sis! How are you feeling?" Izzy asked. "Better then yesterday." Oichi says. "Aw, well I was kinda hoping you were down so I could be the one to cheer you up." Oichi chuckled. "Seeing your happy face always cheers me up." Izzy giggled. "I know you need rest but we have news to share!" "News?" Izzy walked up the bed and held her a picture and Kayla handed her one as well. Oichi looked at them and smiled brightly. "Oh wow! Your both pregnant!" She sat up quickly. "Oh my! Kayla your having twins!" Jess gasped softly "Oh my god! More twins!"

Izzy giggled. "I'm 5 weeks and Kayla is 7 weeks. We haven't told Lucien and Silver yet." Kayla frowned and looked down. Oichi smiled. "Congrats sis! I'm so happy for you!" Oichi looked at Kayla. "What's wrong Kayla?" Kayla bit her lip. "Well… it's just that… I don't think Silver will be to happy about me being pregnant." Oichi frowned. "Why not?" "I don't know. It's just a feeling… I don't think he really wants children..." Oichi hums out. "You're going to have to sit down and talk to him Kay. No point of worry specially while you're pregnant now." Kayla sighs and nods. "Sorry for being down. I'm going to go now." She quickly left." Oichi sighs. "I hope she will be okay…" jess nodded "If Silver does leave her and the babies alone I'll beat his ass for you" "Lets not go that far. I'll be having more trouble enough to pray Terry off of him." Oichi says sighing.

Then a soft knock made then look has the door opened and Joseph, Dustin walked in. Dustin blinked "Oh Jess you're here, Oichi sorry to bug… how are you feeling?" "Good enough." Oichi says.

Dustin and joseph took hands "well whenever you're ready to get out of the hospital, we are throwing a little BBQ at our new house, so after your released will you come?" Jess smiled "I'll come; I haven't been at your place yet. You live right across the lake from me so I see you two always outside" "I'll have to decline. I don't know when I'll be released and even after I am released, I still require bed rest. More so. Brother did you know Izzy is pregnant!?" Joseph nodded. "Yeah, yesterday I forced her to go to the doctor after she passed out in class." Oichi frowned looked at Izzy. "Wait!? I was fine. Just a lack of sleep." She says crossing her arms and pouting. Oichi shook her head. "Just be more careful okay?" Jess shook her head "Izzy"

Dustin looked and Joseph who smiled at him, Dustin looked at Jess "can you come with to the vending machine I wanna candy bar" Jess blinked and got up "Sure, Oichi, Izzy can you watching the boys?" "Sure." Izzy says nodding.

Jess smiled and followed Dustin out of the room has Dustin closed the door quietly. Joseph chuckled "Well since you want come to our BBQ, you and Izzy will be the first two know" he held up an ultrasound pic, that showed twins. Oichi smiles. "Aw Joseph. Congratulations." Izzy giggled. "Another set of twins joining the family." "Another?" Joseph asked. Oichi held up Kayla ultrasound. "Kay and Silver are having twins to!" Joseph frowned. "They are?"

Izzy and Oichi glanced at each other then looked back at him. "Not what I was expected…" Izzy says. "Oh. Well it's just… Silver has been distant from Kayla for a while now. You know, they keep up the appearance sake but I don't think he wants to be with her anymore." The girls frowned. "What!? Are you serious?" Joseph nodded. "We went out for drinks a few months back. He was telling me that he didn't want to have children. He's scared that he will turn out like his mother or worse… one of the kids will." Izzy crossed her arms. "Well tough shit! He should have thought about that before not using protection with her! If Terry finds this out, he is going to skin him alive!" Joseph held his hands up. "Slow your roll sis. That was months ago. Maybe things changed. Obviously since Kayla is pregnant." Oichi sighs. "I hope everything will be okay between them."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

On January 25th it was a Sunday Azaya's 16th birthday, Aerith and the girls where in their dorm room for the day. Aerith and Rose where in the kitchen baking a cake for Azaya who was still sleep. Semyaza is gonna be showing up later today as he told them yesterday.

Ebony walked out of her room and headed for the kitchen to see the girls making a cake, she smiled "She's gonna be surprised but she will smell it cooking" Aerith chuckled "That's why I put a smell barrier around her room so she wont smell her cake being made" Ebony chuckled "I see, she's still sleeping?" Aerith and Rose nodded "long, long night with Sem here" Rose grinned. Aerith chuckled "Luckily I put a sound proof barrier up or we would have her moaning most of the night" Rose laughed "You have to had admit she has a very sexy moan" Ebony's eyes face turned "You think so?" Aerith turned red and smiled "Well there was that one time we came home and heard Semyaza fucking her against her bedroom door" Rose sighs with smile "she's not the only one in this dorm who's loud" Aerith eyes widen "Hey! That was only…. one.. no wait three times!" Ebony chuckled "Well, I'm gonna head out to Ravenswood and collect more herbs in the forest, I'll be back later" she said gathering her cloak. Aerith and Rose chuckled and nodded to her had Ebony left. 

In a beautiful castle in Switzerland, located deep into the forest miles away from a small town, screams were heard. It echoed through the forest but not enough to reach for help. In the castle a hostile takeover was going on. People ran away from the chaos that was going on. The residents who were staying here where being killed left and right. Valeriea chuckled as she watched Xavier and Alcaeus kill people left and right. Crissy was behind her. Valeriea hums out. "Its good to be home but it seems some rats has gotten in."

She stopped to see a woman rushing to her with a sword. Valeriea gave her a blank stare as the woman's body floated into the air and slammed up into the ceiling with a sickening splat and then fell to the floor.

Valeriea looked down at her with disgust. "Humans…they are nothing but a virus a plague. They do not deserve to live, and I will wipe them all out." They walked after Xavier and Alcaeus. "Crissy go bring anyone who got away. Bring them to me." Crissy nodded and left. While walking through the hallway a man rushed out and grabbed her. "You think you can come in and take over! Just who do you think you are!?" Valeriea smirked and grabbed the man's throat. "I do and I will. You dare lay a hand on me vermin? This is my castle, my home." A spark ran through the man's body making him scream. Valeriea placed her hand on his chest. "Now, your soul is mine." A white light came out of the man's chest. His eyes went dead. She dropped him and chuckle and headed to the throne room. "Pathetic." She placed her hand on the wall and held her chest. Ayden's body was reaching its limit. She sighs as she placed the man soul inside her body. "Just a little more little pup. Today I will be giving you and your mother a special gift." She chuckled as she walked away.

Delica and Adrian was over and Kaci's and Ross's house for Azaya's sweet 16 surprise small birthday party. Kaci was on the couch holding Iris. He smiled down at her "she's so cute" Delica giggled "Very, she's big daddy's girl" Kaci smiled "Azaya was a huge daddy's girl" Ross smirked "She still is, hand her over I wanna hold her know" Kaci chuckled and handed Ross Iris who was looking up at Ross with widen eyes. Delica chuckled "She's never seen your female body before" Kaci chuckled and gets up "I'll get some blood ice cream, has she tired it yet?" Delica blinked "No but I know she will like it, Azaya got hooked on it" Kaci smiled and walked away. Delica looked at Adrian who watching Ross holding his daughter Iris had a huge smile on her face and did a cute babble up at Ross. He sighs as he pulled out a mini tablet to do some work. Ross chuckled at him. "Don't worry, I want make much of a fuss with your daughter." Adrian simply nods.

The doorbell rang and Kaci from the kitchen "It's open!" shouted. The front door opened, Paxton and Sonya walked in with their kids. Semyaza walked to the living room and frowned to notice Azaya was still not here "She's here yet?" Delica chuckled "No sweetie, she won't be here until later today. We are still working on the food and treats, Aerith and Rose are making her cake." "You can always go over to Jess's and spend time with Klaus" Sonya says sitting down putting the car seat down. Delica giggled "She's so adorable!" Sonya sighs "Yes, and very stubborn. Doesn't want anyone but her father." She says shaking her head. Paxton shrugs making Skylar giggle.

Kaci walked back in the room with Hannibal "Ross… the ice cream it's gone… did you give the last of it to Azaya…. When she came over to do laundry?" Ross blinked and his eyes widen "I think I did…." Kaci frowned "Then how are we gonna serve it for Azaya's party?" Delica blinked "I have some at my bakery" Kaci gasped "Really?!" Delica nodded and looked at Adrian "can you go get some from the big freezer?" "Sure…" He says getting up.

Delica giggled "Thank you, love you!" Adrian left through the portal, Kaci smiled "So when is the wedding?" Delica blinked and smiled "around October, I heard Ronnie and Deliora are having their wedding at the end of June."

Ronnie and Deliora who was holding Alaric walked over to Oichi's hospital room, knocking on the door it opened rather quickly, Ronnie half frowned at Orochi. Deliora smiled "hello Orochi, we are here to see Oichi, Ronnie's been worried and haven't seen her yet" "Well that's his damn problem." Ronnie glared at him as they walked into the room.

Oichi was sitting up feeding Ava while the others slept in the new bassinet they were given. Deliora smiled "Hello Oichi how are you feeling today? I see you feeding the little darlings" Alaric giggled at Oichi "Hi!" "Hi Lady Deliora. Hi Alaric. So cute. Grandpa…" Grandpa frowned. "Sorry I haven't been to see you." Orochi rolled his eyes.

Oichi smiled. "Its okay. Is it about Lucien? That wolf deity? I have yet to meet him." Ronnie nods and walks over to her. "Is that the one with Lucifer's power?" Oichi nods. "Yeah. She burns anyone who touches her other then me, Orochi and mom. Sometimes Ross." "I see…" He looks in the bassinet at the others. "You did a good job." Oichi chuckles. "I suppose so. As long as they came out healthy, I'm happy. I was worried for a second there." Deliora smiled "Well Oichi, your grandfather asked me to marry him and I said yes, we would like you to destine my wedding dress, simple white, champagne and red" Oichi eyes widen at him and then she smiled. "Okay, Once I get the okay from Julian, I can get started on it. I'll need your sizes and dates for when you can come and try on some sample dresses." Deliora smiled brightly bouncing Alaric "I'm gonna ask Danni to be my maid of honor, I hope she says yes" "I'm sure she will. She's the one who's been excitedly telling everyone about the wedding." Oichi says chuckling.

At the girl's dorm, in Azaya's bedroom. Azaya was finally getting up from lying in bed but she was feeling way to hot she stood up slowly and stumbled to her body mirror on the wall and looked at herself and frowned her skin looked like a bad sunburn "What the hell…" then she felt super dizzy and fell to her knees and leaned her head against the mirror, what felt like a hours but it was only couple of minutes she felt more hot and then heard a crack making her eyes blinked and moved her head off the mirror and looked at the mirror to see a huge crack in and bubbling marks from the heat coming off her. She frowned "Ruby…" Ruby came out from the necklace and looked at Azaya was concern, she meowed 'Lady Azaya you alright? You like sick…' Azaya frowned 'can you heal my cold?' Ruby blinked and her blue flames covered Azaya, but they turned black making Ruby put her fire out, Azaya frowned "What was that…?" Ruby frowned and meowed at her 'I think you have a demonic gene cold, you are of age now and it's awaking fully… you need to go to your parents' Azaya frowned "I don't want them worry" she got up and stepped over to her jewelry box opening leaving burning marks, taking out the necklace her grandfather gave her touched the jewel "Grandfather… can you hear me?"

She waited for a few moments before she heard a slight sigh. "Azaya, I am very busy at the moment. What is it?" "I know pop pop…. I'm sorry … but I think there's something really wrong with me…. I keep burning everything I touch…. My skin is burning like I got sunburn…. I feel very light headed…. Ruby said it's my demonic gene…." "I see…Have you told your parents? You need to inform them of this as well." Azaya frowned "No… pop pop… I don't wanna make them worry" she heard him sighed "Azaya… you have to tell them…" she was about to answer him has she felt super light headed and she fell backwards falling on the ground Ruby's eyes widen and started to meow and meow 'Lord lucifer she fainted!' 

A groan was heard. "Oh, for the love of…" He sighs and the necklace stopped responding. Moments later a portal opens, and a frowning Lucifer walked out. Looking down at Azaya he snapped his fingers and his flames lifted her up inches off the floor. She floated over to the bed and hovered over it. "Ruby. Call my stupid son and get him here." Lucifer says sighing as his book appeared in his hands. Ruby nodded her head and disappeared through her own fire portal. Lucifer sniffed and smelled something burning, he looked at her and the blanket was burning. He frowned and reached out touching her stomach has a seal appeared her flames where sealed for the moment.

Semyaza was helping Kaci stir the bear meat mushroom pot roast "Why are you using bear meat….?" Semyaza asked, Kaci looked at him "You didn't know bear meat was her favorite?" Sem gave him a shocked look "she likes bear….?" Kaci laughed "Ross brought it home once, it was when she was 12, he went with Adrian to trach down I think this demon that kept stealing children…. I think a bear charged him and Ross killed it and brought the whole bear home making me and Azaya freak out when a dead bear dropped out of the portal, I think he gave you and your family the beef jerky from the bear and Paxton loved it" Semyaza frowned. "Dad hates beef jerky…"

A fire portal opens and Ruby came out making Semyaza and Kaci blink at her, Ruby started to panic meow 'Azaya! Fainted! Lord lucifer is with her! Her demonic gene is losing control!' Kaci's eyes widen and gasped so loudly he rushed out of the kitchen "ROSS! It's Azaya!" Ross frowned. "What about Azaya?"

"Ruby! She came here, apparently her demonic powers are losing control and she fainted!" Kaci shouted in a panic, Delica's eyes widen and stood up "Oh my god…" she looked at Adrian who had come back just minutes before. He was on his tablet. "If Lord Lucifer is there then he will be handed it but since Ruby is here, he must be calling for you Prince Ross." Ross frowned. "Great…house sit?" "Of course, my prince. Whatever you ask." Adrian says. Ross opened a portal and walked through it, Semyaza slipped through it following him. Paxton sighed and sat back. Delica looked worried "Paxton… did you go through what Azaya had?" Kaci was panicking "this is just like when was 5 when she accidently travel into hell…" Delica's eyes widen "She traveled to hell when she was 5?!" Kaci nodded "It was an accidently, her demon portal opened up at the wrong place, uncle thinks it's because she wants thinking of her 'pop pop' her portal opened right next to him. Luckily he was alone with Nya and not with in one of his meetings"

Paxton picks up Skylar. "To answer your question, no. I didn't go through that. I have my trauma from Michael to thank for that." Sonya frowned and placed a hand on his arm.

A portal opened in Azaya's room, Ross walked out of it with Semyaza rushing in behind him, his eyes widen and rushed over to Azaya and sat down next to her, he frowned at her sunburn like skin and her heavy fever like panting, he reached down touching her shoulder but pulled back with hiss "Ow…" he frowned 'I can't touch her…" Ross and Lucifer frowned at each other. "Father…" "She didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to worry. You need to break her out of that ridiculous habit." Ross looked away from him. "I sealed her flames for the moment. So that should stop that burning issue." Ross sighs. "I see…"

Azaya's eyes fluttered open and the first persons she sees is Semyaza, she smiled at him "Semyaza…" Semyaza smiled "Hey there, how you feeling?" Azaya smiled more "Better… that you're here" then she noticed Ross and she blinked "papa… or now mama… I'm sorry…" then looked at Lucifer with a sadden look in her eyes "I'm sorry grandpa…" Lucifer sighs. "You have a seal on your flames, so you won't be able to use them for a while. So, take it easy for awhile." He looked at Ross. "Make sure the seal stays tighten until she is back to normal. If you can do that right." Ross sighs and nodded. "Yes sir…" "Uncle Lucifer." Semyaza says with a sigh. Lucifer and Ross looked at him "What about… her skin…? I can't touch her without burning…." Azaya frowned "no one can touch me…?"

A soft knock made them look as the door opened and Aerith stepped in "Alright sleeping head wak" she didn't finish has she sees this scene before her, she blinked "Sem? Uncle? Lord Lucifer?" then her eyes widen at Azaya "Azaya!" she rushed over "What happen?" "Her demonic gene, she hit 16 so it's taking over" Lucifer says, Aerith turned to him and frowned "Since your here, I need you to fetch your mother and bring her here. She might help with Azaya's burned skin and touch issue"

Semyaza frowned with a nodded "her skin burns anyone that she touches" Aerith's eyes widen "Okay I'll go get, Rose just left… I'll be back with mom" she said rushing out of the room with her vampire speed. Azaya frowned "Sem… I'm sorry did I burn you?" Ross stepped over and reached out touched Azaya's shoulder, but he didn't get burned, Semyaza pouted "you didn't get burned? Why?" Lucifer sighs. "Just like me, that body is burn proof. His male body would also be able to touch her. That's how it is. You will just have to wait." Semyaza sighs. "Okay."

Feeling a teleportation, Lucifer sighed and looked to see Jess teleport right in the room, she blinked and frowned at Azaya and stepped over "how you feeling?" Azaya frowned "Like I have a nasty demon cold again…." Jess sighs softly and looked at Lucifer and Ross "so her demonic gene full is coming out because of her age? Mhmm just like menstruating"

Azaya's eyes widen and turned even more redder on her face covering her face "Auntie…. Don't say things like that…" "we need you to do something for her skin and the burning issue" Lucifer says to her, Jess blinked "Mhmm yes, that would be a problem when school starts… I know a lotion position that will work, it's Regina's recipe that she used on Ronnie one time when he got caught on fire many many years ago, it will take me couple of days to finish" Azaya smiled in relief bit frowned "Grandpa… how long will this last…?" Lucifer sighs "well you have my blood running through you who knows"

Semyaza blinked "She passed out again…" Jess frowned "Semyaza… I think it's best you stick by her side… even at school, what she is going through is a demon menstruating, demons all around will smell it and try and mate with her… Ross, Lucifer… I think it's best to keep her out of school… you don't want every demon try and claim her, even your enemies could use this… even if you don't recognize her has a princess of hell they will still use this, it's best no one else knows of this besides the ones close to use, I'll let Oichi know" Ross crossed his arms. "I'm sure Oichi has something to block her scent to prevent that." Lucifer got up. "Since you got this figured out. I'll take my leave." He opened a portal. "Dad thank you for..." "I don't need your worthless thanks." Ross frowned as they watched him leave.

Jess frowned "You two are on speaking terms still…? What happen…?" "Is it my fault dad? That you and grandpa aren't talking…?" Azaya awake asked him. "It's nothing for you to worry about. The issues are just between me and him." Semyaza frowned. "It's because you won't decided to relinquish your title or not. No point in lying about it." Ross frowned. "Paxton talks to much." "It's not Dad… demons speak about all the time about the rebellion going on in hell. That's why so many come here for safety… not wanting to get caught in the middle." Semyaza says. Ross sighs. "Something like that… again… it's issue between the old man and me. Nothing more. Nothing less."

At the castle, Crissy had brought everyone who was left into the throne room. Xavier was sitting down on the window seal licking his fingers. "Mmm. It's been a while since I had a good meal." Alcaeus was munching on a heart with a frown. "Mother. How long will we be here now?" Valeriea was looking at the throne. "This was once my home." Crissy frowned. "Val…"

"Evil woman! What do you plan to do with us!" Valeriea turned to the remain group of people. "You will be my test subjects of course. This whole territory is mine and if you wish to live here then you must serve me and do as I say." The men glared. "You think we will be ruled by some woman!? Once they learn of what you have done, they will have your heads!" Valeriea sighs. "You humans…always thinking that whatever you touch is yours. Killing and pillaging, sending others to their deaths because you think you know everything about a person. Hanging defenseless women because they can use magic, killing any who dare stood against you like you are the supreme species." She grips her fist.

"I've decided that slaughtering you like the pigs you are is too good for you. It's painless and at the end you gain peace as you, welcome death. I will not do that. I will dangle the thought of death in your face on a string and every time you come closer, I will snatch it away and watch how hope fade from your eyes." She walked up to him and spreads her fingers as black lighting sparked around her. The man shivered as her darkness poured out freely. Alcaeus blood started to boil as he watched her. His heart started to beat faster as his body heated up from feeling her power. Xavier chuckled at his reaction. "Demons… just can't keep away from dark witches."

Valeriea put her hands on the man's head. "What I gift you with, is the power of darkness and death. You will only obey me. I am your one true Master. You belong to me." Her fingertips turned black and the man screamed out in pain as his veins turned black. The others gasp as they watched the man be ingulfed by darkness. His screams turned inhuman as the room darken. They watched in horror as the man turned into a cloak of darkness. Valeriea removed her hands and step back. "Now, my dark knight…" The cloak spins around turning into a large black shadow knight that towered over her. "Go and kill all who walk on my land. Leave no one alive."

One of the women's eyes widen. "No! Wait please! There are children down there!" Valeriea looked at her." She held her hand out and the woman started to gasp for breath. Valeriea pulled her over, using her magic. "You should be worried about yourself." She placed her fingers on her forehand and smirked as she also transforms the woman into a black shadow knight. One by one she transformed the rest of the people into the same.

She chuckled as she floated around them. "Now, go my creations. Kill them all." The shadow knights let out a ghostly cry as they disappeared through the cracks of the floors.

Kaci was pacing worried about Azaya, Delica frowned at him "Sweety calm down" Kaci frowned "I can't calm down! She hasn't had a demonic cold since she was 10!" Aerith and Rose who where there frowned, Rose was worried when Aerith told her "maybe its from them having sex to much" Klaus says looking at his phone, Aerith's eyes widen "you don't mean she's pregnant?! Because their both safe and mom has that spell on her" Klaus shrugged his shoulders "like you and Jay, they have sex to much" Aerith's eyes widen and turned red looked down. Rose shook her head "Really Klaus… you want my bog brothers keep a leash on her or something?" Rick and Chida where frowning from his words, Rick looked at Aerith, Aerith can feel his eyes on her.

Delica blinked "Oh where are the twins?" Rick and Chida chuckled "Michael and Aii, who is back from a mission is watching them for know" a demon portal appeared and they see Semyaza. Kaci's eyes widen and rushed over but Ross held him "don't, Semyaza can touch her from a spell Jess placed on her, Sem take her to her room" Semyaza nodded and walked off with her "So no cake and no party?" Klaus asked "So I can leave?" Jess frowned at him "what is your deal today?" Klaus frowned "I… wanna see Naomi…." Jess sighed "No" Klaus's eyes widen and stood up "Why not?!" Rick and Chida frowned at him "Boy you better listen to your mother" Klaus growled "Oh shut up! Your not my fathers!" their eyes widen at him. Jess looked shocked at him "Klaus you better apologize to them right know" "Oh shut up!" they his eyes widen at what has said, Aerith and Rose gasped but whistled and stepped back. Rick and Chida where stepping back.

Jess narrowed "You home know" Klaus shook and eyes widen in shock for talking back to his mother "Mom… I'm sorry…" Jess reached out and grabbed his shoulder "Home.. know.. and you will still in your room until I say you can leave" she glowed and Klaus gasped has she put a spell on him and his body move don it's own and he vampire speed rushed him back to the house.

Kaci whistled "wow… that's the first time he talked back to you…" Jess turned to him "I gotta work on the potion, Rick, Chida lets go home. Girls you can go home or got your boyfriends" she said walking away. Rick and Chida sighs following her.

Rose and Aerith frowned "uhm… we will be back to have some cake" she rushed away. Kaci sighed and looked at Ross "So what's wrong with Azaya…?" Ross sighs. "To avoid all the pointless details, Jess said it was something like demon menstruating. Don't know how long it will last but it's best we keep her home so other demons won't try and mate with her or however that goes. Dad has a seal on her flames for now so she won't be able to use them until she's better."

Delica frowned "oh my… that's not good… didn't she already get her period…?" Kaci nodded "But I think this is differen't….?" Ross nodded "Very differen't" Hannibal woke up fussing in her play pen, Ross chuckled stepping over and he smiled up at Ross "Ma!" Kaci gasped, did he just all you ma?" Delica giggled "Awww! I can't wait until Iris starts talking right hun?" she poked Iris's cheek making her giggle softly.

Valeriea chuckled as she watched smoke from the town. "Very good." She turned around to Xavier. "While they take care of the cleaning process, Xavier prepare Lorelei's body. Crissy I want you go to the town and report to me how effective my creations are. Should they fail to kill everyone bring the survivors back here." Crissy nodded and left. Xavier gets up and walks out as well. Valeriea turned to Alcaeus and walked over to him. He turned his head away from her. She chuckled and grabbed his face, turning it to her. "Did you enjoy that my little demon?" Alcaeus avoids her eyes. "I never given you a taste. I've always blocked you from it but you are getting older now and I'm sure very curious."

"All I care for is the death of Lilith and her kind." "I know, and I will help you achieve that as I promised." Alcaeus turned to her and her scent reached his nose. She smelled of blackberries and death. His eyes wonder down to her neck and down her body. He closed his eyes and turned his head. "Mother I…" Valeriea smiled and floats up slightly. She kissed his forehead and poured some of her dark aura into him. Alcaeus holds back a moan as he shivered. Valeriea backs away. "Once I have my new body, if you wish to explore the feelings in your body you can always come to me. Now come along, we have work to do. I would hate to miss my change to deliver a wonderful birthday gift." Alcaeus breathes out heavily and follows after her.

Out in the woods in Ravenswood, Ebony was in the woods in a special area picking herbs while humming, hearing a snap she stopped and looked all around her, frowning 'maybe I should stop.. I have enough' she got up with her herbal basket and started to walk away heading back to her grandmothers has it started to rain. She sighed and put up her hood. Walking and walking she heard a tig snap making her stop, she didn't like how the forest felt right at this moment. Hearing a snap behind her she twirled around fast has she was face to face with a man she never seen before, he was wearing a hooded outfit. She frowned and stepped back, she say him smile "hello ebony" she stepped back more she knew who this was it was Calcifer "Calcifer…. What do you want?..." he chuckled "To bring you home, your grandmother and mother misses you very deeply" Ebony frowned "I want nothing to do with them!" Calcifer sighed "Then you leave me no chose to force you to come" Ebony's eyes widen and flicked her wrist making him gasp has he was pushed back into the woods far from her. She was running and running through the woods 'gotta get to grandma's!'

Calcifer groaned and got up "You alright Cal?" Jin rushed to him, Calcifer sighed "I'm just fine, come we have a witch to hunt down" Jin grinned and they both rushed after her.

At the hospital. Oichi was giggling as she watched Orochi changed Ava's and Leia's diapers. Deliora and Ronnie had left to walk around before the moon festival fully started. Oichi was currently feeding Nicole and Eliana. "You're really good at that." Orochi sighs. "Your mother helped." "She did? Wow." When Orochi was finished he picked the girls up and placed them in their bassinet. "Are they finished?" Oichi nodded and took the empty bottle away from the girls. Orochi placed a towel over his shoulder and one over his and they both burped the girls. He placed them with their sisters. Oichi smiled. "Orochi…you really are amazing." Orochi slightly blushed. "I'm not really…" "Are you trying to impress me?" "If I said yes…" "Then I say it's working." She smiles sweetly at him.

Orochi rubbed his head. "Listen, once you get healed up there is a place I want to take you." Oichi frowned. "Away from here…" "Do not worry. I will bring you back. I made a promise to this…annoying person…that once we are together willingly then I would bring you by to see him." "Together willingly?" Oichi blushed. "L-Like…together, together!?" Orochi raised his eyebrow. "What does that mean?" Oichi rubbed her redden cheeks. "It's nothing…never mind…" She took a breath trying to calm her heart down.

There was a knock on the door, and Terrance opened it. "Lady Oichi?" "Hello Terrance. Come on in." He walked in with some papers. "Hold it dragon." Orochi says growling. "If what you have is paperwork then you can get the hell out." Terrance growled back at him. "It doesn't matter what you say beast. Lady Oichi is our Queen and must be kept in the loop of these things." "Okay you two, settle down before you upset the babies. Terrance is right Orochi. I've had my days of rest" Orochi frowned and nodded.

Terrance walked up to the bed and handed her the folder. "During your absences we had decided to form a council." Oichi frowned. "You did…" She opened the folder. "I know how you feel about having a council, but we all agreed that when you came back, if you didn't like the thought of it, we will disband." Oichi hums out as she looked through the papers. "I see that you Axel is in one of the chambers in the prisons." Terrance nodded. "I'm afraid you decline to tell us what you wished to do with him. So, we placed him in a specialty made cell on Lady Lily's orders."

Oichi nods. "Okay, I was you to call Paxton, Bracken, and Yain here so that I may tell you my plans for him. I said I didn't like holding secrets from my people but over the years I've learned that some tales are best left unspoken about. Axel is one of them. He was too dangerous to be left on the island." Terrance nodded. "I will go get them for you and would you like Mikey to come as well." Oichi's eyes widen. "Mikey? What do you mean by that?" "Right, we…decided to allow Mikey's release to help us track down the Marrow clan." Oichi frowned. Terrance quickly took a knee. "I understand your concerns, but it was the only way. The Marrow clan is…" "No, not here." Terrance looked at her. "I don't wish to speak about this in front of my daughters. Once I get out of here, I want to hold a full meeting with this council. For now please bring the others." Terrance nods and then left.

Ebony could feel them catching up to her, reaching the end of the forest line that lead right into Delica's private land and her house was not far from the forest. Running "Grandma!" she shouted loudly, the back door opened and Astaroth stepped out with a panic look "Ebony?!" she seeing Ebony running from the forest and then her eyes widen to see two large werewolves rush out of the forest in their wolf forms making her gasp "Ebony Quickly get in here!" Ebony running and running only to be grabbed grab by shoulder from powerful jars making her scream out in pain. Astaroth eyes widen in horror and rushed from the porch "Ebony! Get off my granddaughter!"

Jin in his wolf form stepped in front of her and growled deeply at her making her stop 'back off Astaroth, you just a mere human know' Astaroth frowned "please let her go!" Ebony screamed in pain "Grandma!" has Calcifer bite down harder on her shoulder 'father….' Tears went down her cheek.

Calcifer was dragging a screaming Ebony from her shoulder from Astaroth. Astaroth was watching in horror 'what to do… Adrian and Delica please hurry up and come home' Ebony reached up with her free arm 'grandma…' she grabbed the pendant that was around her neck and snapped it off "GRANDMA" she threw the pendant towards her, Jin's and Calcifer's eyes widen has Astaroth caught it and it started to glow. Ebony shouted a chant "Et suscipe benedictionem rediero in Astaroth potestatem daemonium!" has the pendant cracked all of Astaroth's demonic powers came rushing out making her eyes widen has they rushed in her body a demonic magical circle appeared above her has she growled out with a demonic roar.

Down in hell Lucifer was having a meeting with his generals when the demons from the city where howling. Zozo frowned "What in the world is up with them?"

A demon guard rushed in "my lord! A summoning circle has appeared! Someone is summoning demons from earth!" Zozo frowned "only…. Our lords family and generals can summon demons… what in the world" Lucifer sighs rubbing his face. 'Can't I have one damn day of peace…' "I'm in no mood to go back up top. Zozo go bring back those demons I don't care how just do it." Zozo bowed "yes my lord it shell be done"

Calcifer dropped Ebony has demons where dropping from the demonic circle above Astaroth who was now in her demon form. "Cal we must leave!" Jin shouted in fear, Calcifer agreed they both ran for the woods. Astaroth growled out "hunt them down and kill them!" she commanded, and the demons howled and ran after Jin and Calcifer.

In the basement of the castle, Lorelei was laying chained in the middle of the floor. She opened her eyes and looked up to a blank ceiling. She groans out and looks around at her surroundings. "Awake, are we?" Lorelei lifts her head up to see Xavier carving something. "I hope you enjoy the lasting moments of your life." "W-Where am I?" She heard a door opened and Valeriea walked in with Alcaeus behind her. "Lorelei…my daughter…So good to see you again. I was going to toss you out, but I learned that you have a better purpose in life." Lorelei frowned as Valeriea walked to her. She knelled to the floor. "I forgive you my daughter." Lorelei's eyes widen. "I know that you were scared of what I may have done. For a moment your weakness was shown and it's okay. I was scared at one point to so, today I forgive you." "Mother…"

"To show my forgiveness and for everything I have done for you, I want you to walk with me as one. Would you like that darling?" Lorelei sniffed and tears up. "I would mother. Please." Valeriea smiled and rubbed her cheek. "Close your eyes my dear." Lorelei smiled and closed her eyes. Valeriea started to chant to herself as a circle appeared until Lorelei. She lifted her head up as he eyes turned black. Her mouth opened as her soul left the body. As it did Ayden's body appeared and fell back. Valeriea's soul circled around the room, making it quake. It then spins and drops down to Lorelei. It enters her body. Lorelei's eyes widen as she gaps out. She strains as she lifts her arms, but they were chained. "M-Mother! N-ooo!" Lorelei cried out as tears ran down her cheeks. He body lifted up as their souls fought for control.

Finally, after minutes of this Lorelei's body went still. Xavier and Alcaeus walked to the middle of the floor. Ayden's body was laying still and pale. He was breathing slowly. Alcaeus removed the chains and sat Lorelei's body up. "Mother?" Her eyes opened showing Valeriea's gray eyes. She sighs out as they help her up. Valeriea looked down at her body and smirked. "Looks like I won. This is much better." Xavier looked at Ayden. "What do we do with the boy?" Valeriea smirked. "Well today is his birthday. I guess I can give him what he always wanted." She held up her hand and forced Ayden's body to lift from the ground. "Come along birthday boy. I'm sure your mother will be delight to see your face."

Zozo appeared at the spot where the portal was open, he blinked "This is Delica's….." then his eyes widen and to see Astaroth in her demon form "Astaroth.. you have your demon powers back" Astaroth turned to him and frowned "Not know love, it's my granddaughter" she rushed over to Ebony who was not moving. Zozo's eyes widen and rushed over has a demon portal opened, Adrian and Delica stepped out with Iris and Delica's eyes widen "What in the world?!" Adrian eyes widen at Astaroth who turned to him "Adrian help! Ebony was attacked by Calcifer and Jin!" Delica eyes widen in shock "Delica get inside know" Delica nodded and rushed inside with Iris.

Adrian stepped over and knelled down has Ebony's neck was bubbling, he frowned "no this can't be…." Zozo frowned "this bite… it's a" Astaroth frowned "she's turning…. We have to take her to Xacron!" Adrian nodded picked her up "What about the demons? She summoned demons here, I was ordered to bring them back to hell" "Then do it because our lord gets pissed" Adrian said, Zozo nodded and he reached over and kissed Astaroth and rushed off to find the demons. Adrian opened his portal and he walked through and Astaroth who went into her human form followed Adrian.

In Xacron, as the moon festival was on its way, Kayla was sitting in Rune's Tavern with Izzy waiting on Lucien and Silver. Izzy held Kayla's hand. "No matter what happens just know that you have a dad and brother who can burn that guy alive." Kayla smiled. "Thanks Izzy." Lucien and Silver walked in soon after. "Hey babe." Lucien says sitting in front of her. Silver sat in front of Kayla. "Hey Kay, what's up." Izzy smiled. "Well, I have some exciting news." "Oh? What's up?" Izzy held out an ultrasound picture. "We are going to have a baby!" Lucien eyes widen as he took the picture. "No way…are you serious?" Izzy nods. "Yes, I found out yesterday." Lucien smiles. "I see…" He grabbed Izzy's hand. "You know I need to tell my grandfather about this. He will be thrilled about this." "So will mama. I haven't told her yet." Their smiles brighten more.

Silver chuckles. "Congrats brother." He looked at Kayla who was looking down. "Um…" She held up an ultrasound. Lucien smiled even brighter. "Ha! Would you look at that. We are both going to be dads!" Silver eyes were widened. "Your…Your pregnant…" Kayla nodded. "With twins." She smiled softly. Silver looked down and bit his lip. "No…you can't be." Kayla nods. "I am Silver. We are going to have…" "No!" He bangs his hands on the table. Everyone stopped and looked at them. Rune came out the kitchen with a frown. "Those can't be my kids! Did you cheat on me!?" Kayla frowned. "What? I would never!" "We used protection!" "Not in the last three months! These are you children Silver!" "I don't want any fucking kids! You knew this and you went and spread your legs like some common whore!"" Sliver!" Izzy says frowning. "Until you get rid of those... Those... Things in your stomach you can get the hell out of my sight!" Kayla's eyes widen and tears ran down her cheeks. She quickly ran out of the Tavern crying.

All eyes were on Silver. Izzy and Lucien got up. Izzy glared at him. "What the hell is your…" Before she could speak Rune had grabbed Silver by the head and smashed it down through the table as hard as he could. Lucien frowned grabbing Izzy. "Everyone out…" Rune said with a deadly tone. Everyone quickly ran out. When Rune was pissed it was best not to get in his way. Rune held Silver up by his hair and dragged him over to an empty chair. Silver's head was bleeding from the hit and looked up to see red glowing eyes from Rune. "You idiot…"

At the hospital, Ebony was on the bed jolting as Zach and Julian where holding her down "We need to get the anti-venom in her quickly or it will be to late!" Zach shouted "Ebony it's gonna be alright!" "I-It… burns….!" A nurse rushed in with a black box. "Doctor!" She opened it to show a bottle of anti-venom. She grabbed a syringe and pulled the anti-venom in it. She handed it to Julian who injected it into Ebony. Ebony jolted couple more times then calmed down. Zach sighed in relief "it worked" a nurse rushed in "She's here, the queen of witches…. She's not happy…." Zach frowned "I'll go talk to her, you think she should stay here for awhile?" Julian nodded "for a week" Zach nodded and walked out of the room to speak with Jess.

Eric and Jack were over Nia's visiting with their kids. Eric had a 2-year-old daughter name Amy. She had pink hair and green eyes. Jack also had a son name Malcom. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Nia was giggling as she snuggled them. "Why didn't you two tell me you had children!" She pouted at them. "They nerve of you two keeping my grand babies away from me!" Eric rolled his eyes. "our bad mom…Amy lost her mother last year due to a hunter attack. I though it would be go to bring her for safety. I can't keep her with me. Jack sighs. "You had Terry to pop you out grandkids so why bother." Nia frowned. "How rude! I would have loved all my grands the same!"

The door busted open and Kayla ran in crying. "Kayla!?" Eric got up and grabbed her arm before she ran upstairs. "Hold. What's going on. Who am I killing!" Nia put Amy and Malcom down. "Eric calm down. Kayla come here sweetheart." Kayla went to Nia and hugged her in tears. "He doesn't want them! He wants me to get rid of them!" Nia frowned. "Kayla what are you talking about? Who wants to get rid of who?" Kayla sniffed and looked up. "I'm pregnant with twins…" Nia smiled. "Really! Oh, Kay that's wonderful news!" Kayla starts crying again. "Silver! He called me a whore! He wants me to get rid of them!" Nia eyes widen. Eric eyes turned yellow in anger and rushed out the door. Nia hugged Kayla tight. "Jack go get your brother before he starts trouble." Jack nodded and rushed out the door. Amy and Malcolm blinked at Nia as they sat their silently.

Jess was frowning "WHAT?!" she shouted has the room from her anger, Zach gulped "Calcifer and Jin attached Ebony, Calcifer bite her and she was close in turning into a werewolf, we stopped it Jess please calm down…" Jess closed her eyes "I think I have enough of this… she's stay here in Xacron and not going back to Ravenswood unless she is with Adrian or her grandmother" "We are keeping here for a week, you might wanna tell Oichi…" Jess nodded and stepped away "Let me know what room she will be in" Jess says heading to Oichi's room.

Oichi was holding the folder as Terrance and Paxton sat near the bed. The door opened and Yain walked in with Mikey. Orochi glares slightly as he sat near the girls. "Brother…" Mikey looked down. "Sister… if your upset with me I…" Oichi held her hand up. "I'm not. I fully understand what is going on. I want you to see your nieces."

Mikey looked at the bassinet and walked to it. Orochi watches him carefully. The girls were awake and snuggling each other. Their eyes looked up at Mikey and they sparkled. Mikey smiled. "I think they like me." Oichi chuckled. "For now, I'm allowing for this council to remain active. It seems you all are faring well but everything will be run through me." They nodded at her. "I want to speak to you all about the prison. It's a secret project that..." The door opened and Bracken walked and stepped to the side. "Pardon me. Lady Jess is here." Oichi closed the folder and looked to see Jess walking in. Oichi right away noticed has Jess walked in that Jess was not happy one bit, Jess seeing Mikey frowned but looked away "Ebony was attached by Calcifer and Jin… she was close in turning into a werewolf…" Oichi frowned. "Where did this happen?" "It happen in Ravenswood" Jess says

Oichi sighs. "I've been told about them slipping through Rex's barrier when they attacked you. They are causing a lot of issues…" Mikey reach down and picked up Eliana who smiled at him. Oichi taps the folder. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked Jess. Jess sighs softly "she's staying here in Xacron she still has school here and she won't travel to Ravenswood unless Adrian or Astaroth is with her, oh Ebony gave Astaroth her demon powers back" Oichi hums out. "I see… I'll have Rex upgrade her bracelet to deny her lone travel to Ravenswood. Now that I'm awake and back home, Rex's systems will be getting upgraded with the help of Mikey."

Yain frowned. "Are you sure…" Mikey looked at her. "I am, I placed a barrier around Xacron for protection ever since those dark witches got through. Two Halloween nights ago. I don't take kind to people slipping into my kingdom unannounced and harming my friends and families under my nose. Mikey has the same access I have and he is just as smart as my dad. The one who created Rex." She looked at Mikey. "Brother, your crimes still stand but you can start repenting now by working for me." Mikey nodded as Eliana let out cute baby noises at him. Jess sat down "Phoenix has just declared she is coming for Ebony now… it's a matter of time before Darcaniea starts showing herself" Oichi crosses her arms and signs.

In town, Terry was walking around picking up some things for himself. The moon festival was on its way as a few girls giggled and waves at him. Terry chuckled and kept walking. He had ran out of shampoo and hair conditioner. He was also going to speak to Oichi about his chest. It had been hurting more lately. He sighs. "I wonder if this thing can be removed…"

"Ter!" Terry stops and sees Eric rushing to him with an angry look. Terry smiled "Hey bro!" "Don't 'hey bro' me! Why is Silver still living!" He yelled angrily. Terry frowned. "Uh well one is because he is the grandson of Seth… one of the kings of vampires and two, because Kayla doesn't want me to." "Screw that! Did you know Kayla is pregnant with twins!" Terry's eyes widen. "Really!?" "That damn vampire called her a whore and told her to get rid of them!" Terry felt a little snap in the back of his head. "What did you say?"

In the Tavern, Izzy was frowning. "What the hell is wrong with you! How could you call Kayla out of her name like that and tell her such horrible things! If you didn't want kids then you should have used protection you damn idiot!" Lucien grabbed her arm to stop her from smacking him. "Your so sexy when you get angry." He says licking his lips. "Lucien not now!" Izzy says blushing

Rune was glaring down at Silver. "Explain yourself before I snap your neck." Silver bit his lip. "I don't want kids uncle. She knew that. I don't want my mother's genes to pass down. She was a bloodthirsty psychopath! She killed my father! I can't… have that passing down to kids." Rune slammed his foot into the wall making him jump. "What happen to your mother was due to father forcing her to focus and breed hate. That is learned not taught. Your children will not grow to be like my sister. If you…" They heard the door slam open. Terry walked in with angry eyes. Silver got up. Terry growled lowly. "You… are… dead…"

In the hospital room, Oichi sighs, thinking to herself. Paxton looked at her. "Not to be rude about this situation but…" He tapped the folder. Oichi blinks. "Oh. The prison. It's a secret facility that will be held underwater." Terrance eyes widen. "underwater?" Paxton frowned. "You're kidding…" Jess blinked "underwater?"

Oichi nodded. "The prisons location is known only to me and a few select others mainly though who will reside at the prison…" Terrance and Oichi's beads flashed red. Terrance taps it and Rex appear. "Terrance. You are needed at Prince Runes Traven immediately. Terry is going on a rampage inside." Terrance frowned and got up. "A rampage!?" Oichi frowned. "Go on Terrance. Stop him before it spreads to the street." Terrance nodded. "Take me their Rex." Rex nodded and teleported him away. Jess sighs "I wonder what happen" 

At the Tavern, Terry slammed Silver into the wall. "You got some nerve telling my sister that! You want her to kill an innocent life because you can't step up to the plate!" He picked Silver up and threw him into the tables. Rune frowned. "Terry calm down. What silver did was stupid but…" Eric frowned. "What he did was asking for a death sentence!" Lucien frowns as he held Izzy behind him. "Not helping..." Terry's tail appeared and grabbed Silver by his neck. He pulled him close. As he did his chest started to burn. His eyes flickered as the crystal inside him started to pierce through his chest. Silver tried getting away from him but the grip from his tail was to great.

Terry grabbed his chest as he broke into a sweat. "Ter!?" Eric called out. Silver looked down and his eyes widen as he saw the crystal appear. As he gazed deeper into it he felt weak. His eyes started to go dead until he was pulled away out of Terry's grip. Terrance had appeared. He grabbed Terry and pushed him down to the ground. "Terry No! Snap out of it! Don't let it take control of you!" Terry closes his eyes and twitched as he gasps out. The crystal in his chest sunk back in. He pants heavily. Terrance frowned looking around. The Tavern was a complete mess but no one was hurt. "What happened?" Rune walked up, pushing a broken chair away. "Well, it's a long story. It's best if you take Terry home with you for now. That crystal in his chest almost took Silvers soul." Izzy frowned. "Take his soul?"

Terrance sighs. "Yeah… I'll let River know. I don't want him to become a threat to her and the kids." He picked Terry up and looked at Eric. "Explain to me what happen." Eric nodded as they walked out of the Tavern. Rune sighs and walks over to Silver. "You really are an idiot…Lucien take Izzy home." Lucien nodded. He picked Izzy up. "Hey I can walk!" "I know, I know. I just like carrying you so much." Lucien says leaving.

River at the house was humming while Jareth was on the floor with all his toys playing "Babababahh!" River chuckled at him, Xena was in her swing sleeping soundly. It was most quieter with the twins in the dorms until school was over. River rubbed her tummy "If only we can have another baby…. I miss being pregnant." Her beads beeped. "In coming call from Terrance." River held her beads up. "Accept." "River. Its Terry…" Terrance says. River blinked and then frowned "Oh no what happen…?"

"The crystal in his chest is acting up. He almost took Silvers soul a few moments ago… I'll be taking him home with me until he wakes back up. I don't want to risk him attacking you and the kids." River eyes widen "But…" she started tear "not having him here with me…" "I know… hopefully he will wake up very soon. I'll get him checked out and if everything clears out, he will be back to you as soon as he can. Okay?" River sniffed and nodded "Alright Terrance"

Jayden and Kaleb were sitting in their secret treehouse hideout they had built. It was outside of Xacron. Kaleb sighs as he sits on the bed. "You swear you didn't bring Aerith here." Jayden rolled his eyes. "I swear. She may be my girlfriend but I keep my promises to my brothers. Only me, you, and… Ayden" Kaleb sits up. "Still no clues?" "No… it's like his scent just vanished… today we turn 17 together and the moon festival doesn't feel the same anymore." Jayden sits down on the window seal. "Brother…"

Suddenly a portal opened up. Jayden frowned. "Kaleb…" Kaleb got up and walked to the window. They looked to see Xavier walking out and in his arms, he had Ayden. Their eyes widen as the jumped out the tree house and landed in front of him. "Give us our brother!" Jayden yelled. Xavier smirked and threw Ayden into the woods. Kaleb quickly ran after him. Jayden glared at Xavier as his eyes turned into his hybrid form. Xavier chuckled. "You are the one we truly want but your brother worked just fine. We took his life force so maybe he will live for a few more days at best." Jayden rubbed his neck and let out a sound blast. It hit Xavier. He was pushed back and his ears started to bleed. "So that's your power. Interesting." Jayden let out a stronger sound blast hitting Xavier. It made his nose bleed. He chuckles more as his head got dizzy from the high pitch attack. "We will meet again boy." A portal opened behind him and he jumped into it." Jayden growled and rubbed his throat. "Jay!" Kaleb called out. Jayden eyes went back to normal and ran into the woods.

There he saw Kaleb lifting Ayden up. "We have to get him to the hospital!" Jayden nodded. "Rex! Emergency teleport! To the hospital! We have Ayden!" "Understood. I will inform your mother." They teleported to the hospital.

Jess smiled down at Ava, she reached down picking her up making Orochi frowned at her. Jess had placed a spell on her to prevent her from getting burned and was sending calm aura waves "there, you know I mean you no harm sweetie" Oichi giggled at them. Ava was giving Jess a blank look. Paxton was hold Nicole who yawned, fighting sleep. Mikey and Yain had left to work on Rex's upgrades.

Rex appeared in front of Oichi. "Lady Oichi. I bring urgent news. Prince Ayden was found not to long ago. He is being treated as we speak." Oichi's eyes widen. "What!?" Jess's eyes widen "What…?!"

Oichi flips the blanket over and got up only to be pushed back down by Orochi. "No, you are still in no condition to move." Oichi frowned at him. "I'm going to see my son!" She moved his hand and got up only for her legs to buckle, making her fall. Orochi caught her. "I told you…" He put her back in bed. Paxton got up. "I'll go check on him." He handed Nicole to Oichi. "I'll have Julian transfer him to this private room." Oichi nodded. "Thank you Pax." Jess gave Ava to Orochi "I'll go also" she said following Paxton. Ava smiled in delight being in Orochi's arms. Oichi sighs. "Ayden…"

Paxton and Jess reached the front lobby and went to the waiting room where Jayden and Kaleb were waiting. "Boys!?" They looked up. "Uncle Pax… auntie Jess…" Paxton smiles. "Are you both okay?" They nodded. "What happened?"

Jayden frowned. "We were at our hideout, outside of Xacron…a portal opened up and that man. The one who help killed dad showed up. "Dorian?" Kaleb shook his head. "The vampire." Paxton crossed his arms. "Xavier…" Jess frowned "him again.."

"He had Ayden and he threw him to the side." Jayden bit his lip. "Like he was trash. He said that I was the one they truly wanted and they took Ayden's life force. He said that he would only have days to live…" Jess frowned "Oh Ayden…."

Julian came around the corner with a sigh. "I'd kill for a cup of whiskey…" He saw Jess and Paxton. "Good your both here." Jayden and Kaleb got up. "Ayden?" "Your brother is okay but Rex has confirmed that his life force has been drained to a very dangerous low point. If he were a human he would he dead in a few days but with his wolf and vampire gene it makes it hard." "So, he is going to be okay!" "Yes, however, he is currently in a coma and shows no signs of waking up." Jayden and Kaleb frowned. "No…" Jess frowned "a coma…. No…"

Paxton sighs. "I see… well can you have him transfer to the private rooms where Oichi is? She tried to get out of bed but was unable to make it here to see him." "Yes of course I will. That room was made for the royal family anyways. I'll have him there within the hour. I want to run more test." Paxton nodded. "Let's go see your mother boys." Jayden and Kaleb frowned but nodded as they walked out the room. Jess frowned and followed them. 

Making it back, Oichi was watching Orochi and Ava. He was feeding her again. "Little glutton." He says making Oichi giggle. "All but Takara are." "Mom…" They saw Jayden and Kaleb rush in, to her side. She rubs their heads. "Are you two alright? How did you find Ayden?" Paxton and Jess walked in. "Xavier. He came outside the border so we could detect him. He left Ayden here but his life force is drain terribly low. He is in a coma." Oichi frowns. "A coma…" She tears up. "… Why does she keep tormenting me… what have I do to earn such an ill willing from her…" Jess frowned "Oichi…"

Orochi closes his eyes and then opened them. "From what I know. Valeriea only torments people who get in the way of her plans. She sees you as a threat and she wants to break you down in so many pieces that it would be impossible to put yourself back together. Your home, your grandmother Faye, Your husband, and now your son. All close and dear to your heart. She's waiting and watching to see when you will crumble under her work and when you do, she will attack you full force." Oichi sniffs. "But… it's not working." Orochi Says. "After everything you still are strong. You don't let it slow you down. If you keep doing this without staining your own soul then the time will come when you can finally beat her." Jayden and Kaleb looked at him. "Are you… encouraging our mom?" Jayden asked. "I am…" Orochi Says. Oichi rubs her eyes and smiles. "It's working. Thank you Orochi."

Jess reached out and rubbed Jayden and Kaleb's head "I almost forgot, happy birthday boys" "Thanks…" They said together. jess poked their necks has pendants appear over their necks. Jayden's was a blue crystal; Hayden's was a white pendant. They looked at it. "Thank you…" They say together.

Jess smiled at them "Jayden why don't you go see Aerith I bet she has something special for you" "… I'm sure she does… but right now I just want to be with my brother…" He says sadly. Oichi grabs his hand. "Then you can stay here until Julian brings him down here. Just… don't blame yourself for any of this okay?" Jayden frowned but nodded. Jess smiled "If you excuse me" he stepped away taking out her phone calling Aerith.

At Nia's house, Kayla was laying in her old room curled up crying softly to herself. Nia frowned watching her. Kim walked by and sighs. She grabbed the doorknob and closed it. "She will be okay mom. Even if Silver doesn't want the babies, we will help her take care of them." "I know dear… I just can't help to see myself in hers and yours shoes… to be honest I never wanted kids either until Terrance came but once he was gone, I struggled to find someone to fill the void that he left. You and your siblings are the process of that. Having different fathers because I was too weak to understand the situation that was going on. I don't want her to think this is her fault. That Silver rejected her and the babies. I don't want her to walk down the path I did…"

"She won't you changed now. You reconnected with us and it hurts that you couldn't find out last sister you gave away but what's more important is that we will get through this as a family." Kim says. Nia smiled and hugs her. "Thank you sweet heart." Kim smiled hugging her back. "Let's give her some space for now." Nia nodded and they walked downstairs.

Later that night, both the boys where sleeping in the same room with Ayden. Jess slipped in the room and smiled at them sleeping close to Ayden. Jess stepped over and hovered her finger over Ayden's neck has an orange dimmed appeared and an orange pendant appeared around Ayden's neck. Jess smiled and leaned kissing their foreheads "sleep well boys" she said and left the room. 

In Switzerland, Valeriea was looking out at the sky of her balcony that lead to her room. With the different time zones, they were seven hours ahead. She was looking up at the early morning clouds. She was wearing a black lace gown with a robe over her. "The morning air always seems so peaceful." She closed her eyes as she sinks into her memories.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Val, I love you. I will always be by your side even if the whole world turns against you. Together we will watch the world burn." Valeriea frowned. "And yet… you betrayed me anyways." The arms grips around her tighter. "Val…" Her eyes snapped open. "I was a fool to have trusted you. I won't make the same mistake twice."

The door leading to her room opened. "Mother?" Valeriea looked back. "Alcaeus dear. You should be resting." Alcaeus walked up to her and watched as she turned back to the sky. "You know… my mother used to love watching the morning skies. She thought it was peaceful. A good way to start the day." Valeriea crossed her arms. "Not far from here is where my first death happened. I was young and reckless but thanks to my knowledge of reincarnation I was able to keep my soul alive and buried within certain items around the world. Every chance my followers got they would find a body for me and try to revive me. Sometimes it failed sometimes it worked only for me to die once more. It's an ever-looping circle and frankly I started to grow tired of it. I feared that my hatred was not enough to keep me going." Valeriea watched the clouds. "All I wanted… was to live with my beloved lover, my daughter, and my dearest friend… and yet… my friend died in my place. Burned by the stake in front of my own eyes. My lover betrayed me and stole my daughter away from me. He told Lucifer how to seal my powers. Those idiot council members, who thought taking my magic away would be the last of me," She grips her hand on the rails as her dark power poured out.

Alcaeus let's out a heavy sigh as his body reacted to her. Unknown to him lust started to filled his eyes. A strong desire to hold her down washed over him. "I will destroy every single human and once they are out of the way, my war with those who stand in my way will be inedible…"

She turned around and walked up to Alcaeus. She placed a hand on his chest and smirked at the look he was giving her. "Would you like that lesson now my little demon?" Alcaeus shivered as he felt her dark aura run through him. He gulped unable to understand why his body was reacting this way. "Once this happens you are free to do whatever you like with that knowledge. So long as it's not in my presence." She pushed his chest, forcing him to walk backwards to the room. The doors open letting them in and then closed. "You my dear boy, will be the key to my destructive path." She pushed him on the bed and climbs on top of him letting her robe slip off. "You will be my instrument of death. The new demon of chaos. Together not only will we cleanse the demons you hate so much but we will also cleanse the world of its inflection disease." She leans down over Alcaeus. "Me and you Alcaeus. Together." Alcaeus eyes widen slightly. "Together…" She chuckled and kissed him deeply while pouring in more of her dark aura into him.

As weeks past it was now February 14th, Valentine's day and Marie's birthday. It was bright and sunny in Xacron. Out in the shopping district, Ty and Marie were walking around picking some things up. Marie was going on 8 months now. She was wearing a solid gray Maternity top with a v neckline, black leggings and flats. Her hair was braided and twisted into a bun. She giggled as she munched on some fries. "Are we going shopping for the baby?" "For what? She will have all the things she needs. Oichi will definitely make never ending clothes for her and Chaz can make the furniture." Marie pouted. "Well… since we had to cancel the shower, I figured we could…I was really looking forward to it." She looked down with sadden eyes. Ty sighs. "Don't be down. Let's find something cute for you to wear." He leads her into one of Oichi's store.

At Marie's and Ty's, Nysa giggled as the hung-up banners for the shower. They had told Marie that they had canceled it so they could surprise her. Nia and Danni were there helping her. They had changed the furniture around and made it into a peach and Blue owl theme. There were pink and blue streams, snacks and cake, a comfy chair for Marie to sit in and the gifts that were sent were stacked in the corner. Izzy, Kim, and Kayla were in the kitchen making snacks. Adaline, Hanson, and Jaliyah were in a separate room taking a nap.

"So, Marie really believed you cancel the shower?" Nia asked. Nysa nodded. "Yeah. She looked so broken-hearted! I almost let it slip that I was just kidding." Danni chuckled. "It's her birthday as well. So, this ties things together nicely. She's such a sweet girl. I can't believe she came from Lu's gene pool." Nia and Nysa chuckled. "Oh! I heard Oichi is getting released today." "Yeah, she's been making gifts for Marie so Paxton and Sonya will be over to deliver them. She's still being out on bed rest."

Izzy walked out with some lemonade for them. "Marie likes owls?" Nysa nodded. "Yeah. Lu told me that she had a owl feather collection. She was fascinated with them apparently. I wonder why she stopped." Danni smiled. "No time to think. We should hurry before Ty brings her back."

Jess walking into the living room wearing a White and grey Dress Striped button up summer dress and leather sandals "You sure you two can't come?" she frowned at them, they nodded "We start our internship at the hospital in Ravenswood, we are helping dad" they said" Jess sighs "Alright" she pouted, they chuckled at her. Reaching the living room, Michael smiled "They are ready to go" Jess smiled and stepped over to the stroller and looked down to see her boys in a black Bros For Life Twin Baby Onesies "Awww!" Rick and Chida chuckled "Where's Aerith? Klaus?" Jess chuckled "there getting ready, Ebony is still in the hospital… she had a bad reaction to the anti venom…" they frowned "I hope she will be alright" Rick says.

In the clothing store, Marie was in the maternity section looking at dresses. "This one is cute! Auntie knows how to make awesome clothes!" Ty nodded holding bags. Marie giggled and grabbed a maternity sweater. "Ooo I wanna try it on." "Alright." They headed to the back where the changing room was. There was a very handsome man. He had short brown hair, golden yellow eyes and tan skin. Marie blinks at him and clings to Ty. "Ty…" The man looks up and his eyes widen looking at Ty. "Ty?"

Ty frowned. "Do I know you?" "He smells like you Ty. A lot…" Marie says. Ty frowns as he to started to catch the scent." The man walked up to him. "It really is you? Ty?" "Who are you? Stop. Saying my name like you know me…" The man chuckled. "I'm sorry. It's just a shock. My name is Kenso and… I'm your father." Ty and Maries eyes widen in shock.

At the hospital, Orochi was helping Oichi into some clothes. She was wearing a backless, sleeveless Maxi dress with a irregular casual halter top. She was blushing and frowning at Orochi who was putting lotion on her legs. He was doing in a very daring and sexy way. His hands slowly and gently rubbed her calves and then up to her knee. She held her breath as she went up to her thigh and massaged it. Deep down she started to crave for him to go higher but she pushed the thoughts out her head. Orochi smirked reading her face.

He suddenly grabbed her leg and pushed it up. Her eyes widen as he grabbed her hip and pushed her toward his groin area. "What are you doing!?" She gasp felling something growing hard against her. "Don't blame me. You're the one looking like you wanted me to claim you. I'll do it now if you want." He rubbed himself against her. Oichi bit her lip holding in a moan. "N-No! I wasn't!" She pushed him away and closed her legs, turning from him. She held her chest as pain ran through her body but at the same time a wave of heat followed. She takes a deep breath hoping her blushing face was now gone.

"Oichi?" She turned her head and ran smack dead into a kiss. She tried backing away but Orochi wrapped his arms around her holding her still. His lips pressed firmly against hers until she had no choice but to give in. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they made out for another minute or so. Tongues danced together, soft moans were heard, bodies started to heat up, until they broke apart. Oichi was breathing hard and her body was tingling, like mini sparks were firing. Orochi licked his lips with a look of wanting more.

Jess, Aerith and Klaus arrived at Marie and Ty's Jess strolled the twins over "Hey everyone, it looks like I'm early" Danni smile. "You are but that's okay. Chaz, Terry and Lucien could use to help in the nursery. Ty sent the plans in early so we can set it up as another surprise."

Jess nudged Klaus "Go help" Klaus blinked and sighed, he walked over to help. Esme and Valora appeared next to Jess hugging her "Hi auntie" Jess smiled "Hey girls, where is your mother?" "She's in the house with the babies" they said. Aerith smiled "is Jayden here yet?" the twins shook their heads "No" Aerith pouted 'I haven't seen him for couple of weeks… sense Ayden was found…' Jess sighed but strolled her boys to the apartment.

The door to Oichi's room opened and Julian walked in. He frowned at the scene of making out between Orochi and Oichi. "Please reframe from any physical activity for at least six months." Oichi jumped and pushed Orochi away. "Julian!?" She then frowned. "What!? Why six months!" Orochi chuckled. "You want me that bad?" She blushed. "I certainly do not! I mean what if I wanted to have a relationship with another fine gentleman." Orochi glared at her. "I'd rip his face off and devour him in front of your face." Oichi frowned. "How rude! I should be able to choose who I want to live with for the rest of my days!" "You are mine! " He growls out. Oichi crossed her arms. "Didn't I die for like a moment! Your mark is erased so I can be with anyone I want! You don't own me like a trophy!" Orochi grabbed her leg. "Is that why you've become so bold now! Then let me prove you wrong!" He lifted her leg and pulled her dress up. Her eyes widen as he touched her inner thigh and his mark appeared. "But… how?"

"Do not put me on the level of that hybrid fool. Many marks disappear after death but mine does not. I've tested it many centuries ago. You are marked by me forever until I myself draw my last breath. So, don't think that I will let you go so damn easy." Oichi bit her lip and pushed his hand away. The realization that she truly was mark by Orochi settled in once more. "The mark of a beast…" She mumbled. Orochi frowned at this and got up, walking by Julian, he left. Oichi rubbed her arm.

Julian walked up to her. "Oichi… it's not my place to say but the weeks that you were in a coma. He never left your side. He did scare away any nurse that wasn't a female which caused issues here and there, but I let it slide. Not only that he listens to Danni and learned how to help take care of the girls while you were out. I know that's not a lot but I think he has done a good amount of work to prove that he wants to be with you." "I know… but… to be owned by someone you don't want… how do I deal with that." 

"That's the problem Oichi. You won't accept that you do want to be with him. You've told me about the time you spent with him during the time your soul was trapped inside him. Now that you remember everything, I'm sure the feelings you had for him are unburied now." Oichi sighs. "Saki was the one for me…" "And now he is gone. At some point you have to move on. I'm not saying to forget him and the memories you made. I think he would want you to move on and find happiness for yourself. I don't want you to end up like Seth who lived alone decades before he finally opened his heart to someone. "He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You might think your moving too fast but trust me, there has been people who have moved on within the last few days of there spouses death. All I'm saying is, give him a chance. A small one to see where it leads." Oichi sighs and nods. "Your right… that was rude of me to call him a beast. He has yet to cause me any personal harm…thanks Julian." Julian nodded. "Of course, now one last check up before you go. The girls will be brought to you after their check up as well."

At Marie's and Ty's place, Nia was looking at her watch. "Ty hasn't texted me if they are coming back yet…" Danni sat a gift down. "It's fine. Everyone isn't even here yet. Marie is probably eating her sorrows away. If you want you can always send Terrance to check up on them you worry wart." Nia pouted at her. Nysa giggled at them until they saw Kayla rushing out the kitchen and to the nearest bathroom." Nia sighs. "I heard morning sickness with twins can be rough…"

River sitting in the living room wearing an amazing summer blue colored dress with blue flip flops, Jareth was sitting on his flat mat playing with toys. Xena was in her rocking sleeping soundly, Jess smiled down at her "So she so soft and cute looking" river chuckled "yeah, it's good to have Terry back… she wouldn't stop crying for days.." Jess frowned and rubbed her back "The boys are like that when I'm gone apparently" River blinked at her but she looked at the twins "their so cute" Jess smiled "They are just like the idiots I love" River chuckled at her. 

At a café shop, Ty and Marie were sitting down with Kenso. "…Your…my dad?" Kenso nodded. "I am, I came here to Xacron about 5 years ago to find you. I've searched for you for a very long time." "What do you mean search? I wasn't hard to find with a last name like mine…" Kenso chuckled. "I know…but…at the time I met your mother, we weren't together for long. I didn't know she was the daughter of the wolf king. Once you were born, I spent maybe a few days with you before Nia broke it off with me. I wanted to make it work but she said sorry and that I wasn't the one to fill the void in her heart. During the night, she packed a bag, took you, and left." Ty frowned. 'That sounds like her…' "Tell me how is she? Your mother?" "She's fine…with her husband…" Kenso's smile dropped. "Oh…she's married now?" "Yeah…"

Marie ate some of her cake. "Um…I'm sorry but you don't smell like a wolf…why is that?" Kenso smiles. "Oh well I'm a werecoyote. I have the same abilities as a wolf but instead I turn into a coyote." Marie blinked. "I see. My dad once told me about your kind but I've never met one before…so are you really Ty's dad?" Kenso nods and looks at her stomach and smiled. "Your pregnant. So…would that mean its my grandchild?" Ty frowned. "Terrance is the grandfather of our daughter. You think I would willing accept you as my father like that? My mom will solve this issue and even after that I don't have the time to 'bond' over the time you missed out with me." Kenso frowned. "Ty…I told you that it wasn't my fault. Your mother…" "Has changes since you meet her." He got up. "Come on Marie. Let's head back home." He grabbed the bags in one hand and grabbed her hand, helping her up. Kenso frowned as he watched them walk away.

"Ty that was rude and mean. You can tell he wasn't lying." Marie says. "I don't care. He can't expect me to run into his arms. I'm not 6 years old anymore. I've moved on from 'Where is my real dad. Who is my dad. How come Ter has a dad but I don't.' It was painful and I don't want to open that door again." Marie sighs. "I understand at least talk to your mom about it before you give him up okay?" Ty huffs out and pulls his phone out to text Nia that they were heading home."

At Ty's and Maire, Paxton and Sonya was there with gifts. Paxton had taken some to the nursey and to help fix it up. Sonya was holding Skylar. Every now and then she would float off her lap. Danni giggled. "It's a taxing job huh." Sonya shook her head. "When Semyaza floated to the ceiling that one time, I nearly had a heart attack. He didn't do often so I was happy about that. However, with Skylar…it's like every few moments I take my eyes off of her." Danni laughed. "I found it enjoyable when Zane did his. It was so cute when his face lit up." She sighs. "Back then my little Zane was a cute and adorable angel who loved his mother. Now he is just a spoil brat who loves pushing my bottoms by calling me an old bat or whatever else he says." She sighs. "Where did I go wrong…"

Nia laughed. "He does have your genes. Oh, is Ross coming?" Nysa hums out. "I think he said he would be running late. I'm not sure. Marcellus said he didn't want to come though. So he is with Alisha today." Nia frowned. "Why didn't he want to come?" "To many women and babies were here." Danni chuckled. "A shy one. He did walk in on some adult conversations between us one day. Maybe he is scared that he will here more." Nia blushed. "Oh, I didn't mean for him to hear all of that…if I would have known he was there I wouldn't have told that story about me and Terrance on the roof." Nysa laughed. "It was a very interesting topic." Nia's phone beeps. She picked it up and smiled. "Yay! They are on their way back!"

Moments later, Maire and Ty made it back to the apartment. Marie frowned remembering that she wouldn't be getting a baby shower. Ty chuckled as he opened the door. They walked in as everyone yelled. "Surprise!" Maire's eyes widen as she saw pink and blue streamers and balloons pop up. Terry and Paxton pulled down a banner that said, 'It's a girl!' Marie smiles with tears in her eyes. "Oh wow! For me!" Nysa giggled. "Yes silly!" "You said it was cancelled!" "I'm sorry sweetie. It was a little white lie so you wouldn't find out. Mad at me?" Maire sniffed and went to her. "No! I'm so happy I get a baby shower!" They hugged. Danni chuckled. "Her excitement is so cute."

Jess and River chuckled at her. Aerith smiled "surprise Marie" as a demon portal opened and Kaci rushed through with Hannibal in his arms, he blinked "Oh man we missed the surprise!" Azaya walked in behind him and sighs but smiled at Marie "surprise auntie!" she giggled walking over hugging her "Mom says she will be here in a little bit" Marie hugged her back. "Thank you. HeeHee." She turned to Ty. "You knew?" "I did." Marie giggled.

Nysa led Marie to the chair they had set up for her while Ty went to put the bags down. Nysa rubbed her belly and felt a kick. "Oh. A nice strong kick." Marie giggled. "Yeah, she doesn't move around a lot. To be honest I was scared because of what Kaci went through with both Azaya and Hannibal. No offense. I think seeing Sonya giving birth was more…comfortable." Sonya chuckles. Kaci blinked and frowned "Yeah… that's why I'm not caring this time, it's all Ross's turn" Jess chuckled "Wow a pregnant female Ross"

Izzy walked out with a plate of food for Marie. "Are you going to give birth early to?" She asked. "Who knows. I'm in my 8th month but I don't have any signs showing that she's ready to come out yet. Ty keeps me in such a peaceful setting that I don't ever have to worry about stressing out. Even at the school…well…brother did most of that by getting Marco off my back…" Nysa frowned. "Lucifer wasn't happy that you were being messed with by him." Marie rolled her eyes. "Sure he was." Nysa smiled. "Marie. Your father loves you and his new granddaughter very much. He doesn't show it because…" "He thinks the others would see us as his weakness." She ate a piece of cupcake. "I know mama. I'm not mad or anything. I know how dad is." Nysa smiled and held up a gift. "It's a very special day. Not only is it Valentines day and your baby shower. Its your birthday!" Marie's eyes sparkled as she took the gift. "Oh Goodie! Thanks mom!" "You haven't even opened it." "Whatever it is, I will love it forever!" She put her plate to the side and open the gift. It was a red crystal angel suncatcher charm. Marie smile brightens. "Oh mom! Its beautiful!" Nysa smiled. "I made it with my own flames."

Azaya nudged Ty "Ty can I speak with you?" "Make it quick." He says.

pulling Ty away from the others into a different room. "I have something for her but since she doesn't know about the nursery so" she held up her hand has a portal opened and she reached in pulling out a painting that was covered in a white cloth. Ty took it and looked under it. "Thanks for the gift. I'll go hang it up." He walked by here and headed to the back room. Azaya smiled "I hope she likes it"

Kayla came out with Adaline and Jaliyah who woke up. "Mom, auntie. They woke up." Danni smiled grabbing Adaline. Nia took Jaliyah who yawned. "Hanson is a heavy sleeper so he will be fine." Nysa says. Paxton came out the kitchen with a plate for Sonya and Kayla. Marie clapped her hand. "I heard! Kayla, Izzy! Your going to be moms to!" Izzy smiled as she handed her a drink. "Yes!" Kayla frowned. "Yeah…" Terry frowned and headed into the kitchen to make River a plate of food. Sonya rubbed Kayla's back. "With Twins. Don't worry, you aren't alone. Jess, River, and Oichi…definitely Oichi, has experience with twins. If you ever need anything, you can always ask them." Jess and River chuckled "Yup if you need any help you can ask us" Jess says, River giggled "Yeah, having twins" Klaus walked back in the room but jumped with a yelp has his food went on him has Esme and Valora poked him in the sides by appearing in front of him, they giggled and with their ninja skills vanished. Klaus frowned and "There a nightmare…." He mutters and walks away to the bathroom. River and Jess blinked at him, River sighs but smiled "They can be changeling to have to be honest… Terry can you find the girls!? It seems they made Klaus their new target!" Jess chuckled "thank god my boys aren't that age yet" 

Terry walked out the kitchen with a plate and handed it to River. "Sure. Kay…you don't need to worry about Silver. He doesn't understand what he lost but having kids is one of the best things that could happen to a person in my opinion. I love all my kids and River to and I've never been happier." He kissed her cheek. River giggled "Mhmm same I'm lucky to have you and such wonderful children" Jareth on the playmat scream shaking his toy. Jess chuckled at him.

Maire munched on her food. "I agree! Heehee but, you have awesome big brothers Kayla. So don't worry me and Ty can always baby sit!" Ty walked back in the room. "We are going to be busy raising our own kid. Why would we need to baby sit." Marie eyes sparkled. "Because I love babies!" Ty sighs. "You sound like auntie Oichi…" Danni giggled. "True. Oichi is a sucker for babies. I fear if she stopped having babies she would just end up adopting all the kids at the orphanage." They chuckled. "Yeah, she's the type to spoil any and all babies. That's why it was so strange for Skylar to not warm up to her until recent days and all." Sonya says.

The door opened and Zane walked through "Here! Sorry it took a while to get here" Rose walked in wearing an amazing floral dress and red heels "congrats Marie! I brought gift from dad and mom! They send their apologies that they can't come" "Thanks and no need for apologizes. I don't expect everyone to be here. It's the thought that counts." She says smiling. Ty took the gift and sat it with the others.

A portal opened and Ross walked out wearing a black tank top with a peach skirt and black heels. He was holding bags. "Marie! I am here!" Marie blinks and giggles. "Enjoying the body of a woman?" Ross shrugs. "Its been a while since I've been in a body like this. I had to take the advantage of it. So I went shopping for both you and me and my little niece." Ty walked over and took the gifts. Ross walked over and rubbed her belly. He felt a few kicks. "Looks like someone is happy to see me. Got a name for her yet?" "No…I cant think of a perfect name for her." "Really? How about my name?" Marie frowned. "I am not calling my daughter Ross…" Ross chuckled. "Not that name. My name I use for my female bodies. Rhea." Marie eyes widen. "Really but…" She looked at Paxton. "Pax gave you that name for your first female body…" Paxton smiles. "I did but I think it would fit your daughter better. It would feel like I named her instead." Ross pouted. "Hey, its my name…" "Yeah, a name I gave you, so suck it up." Ross huffs out. "Can I get more food?" Ty took her plate. "Thank you!" She says gigging. Nysa smiles. "After we eat and a few games we can open both your birthday gifts and your baby shower gifts." Marie claps with excitement. "I can't wait! I'll love everything everyone got me!" Kaci came walking out of the kitchen with a plate of cookie and he stopped to see Ross in that outfit she was wearing, Ross noticed him and smiled "hey! Did you get me cookies?" Kaci's eyes looked lustful and was shaking slightly nodded "Y-yes…"

Hannibal in his boost seat smiled brightly at Ross and shouted loudly "Mama!" "Hey little man. You miss me?" He walked over to him and grabbed him. He cuddled him making him giggle.

An hour went by and games were played. Marie was clapping her hands ready for gifts. "Baby gifts! Birthday gifts!" She rubbed her belly. "Little Rhea is happy!" She giggled. Ty smiled. "Calm down, too much excitement is also bad for the baby." Marie smiled and nodded. "Okay hunny!" Nysa chuckled at them as Ty handed her gifts. The first few gifts she got was for the Rhea. From Oichi she got many, many clothes and stuff animals. Marie giggled and cuddled one of the stuff animals. "Aw! I wish I can thank her for all of the cute gifts!" Paxton started taking them to the back.

The next set of gifts were from Sonya and Paxton. She got diapers, toys, and photo books from them. From Danni she got a play mat and for her birthday gift she got scent candles and bath and body works. From Nia she got a dollhouse, a cute play kitchen set, and a rocking horse. For her birthday gift. She got a makeup kit some jewelry, new outfits, and picture frames. Dawn and Zach's where clothes and newborn diapers. Form Jess she got tons of baby girl clothes; River got her portable baby changing station. From Ross she got more clothes for both her and the baby and A large owl stuff animal.

Once Maire opened all of her gifts, Ty helped her up. "One more gift." Nysa giggled. "Yes! One more! Its mine and Ty's gift to you and little Rhea." They led her to the back room. Ty opened the door and Marie eyes widen as she stepped in. "Oh…Oh wow! A nursey!" She walked around. The room was white with a wooden floor, a pink rug, a white and pink crib, a chair in the corner, a dresser, and a small chandler up top. Nysa walked over to the closet and opened it. The gifts she got from everyone were already inside. Marie smiled and looked at the wall at a painting and smiled. It was a tree with green and pink leaves. "So pretty. Where did you get it?" "Azaya made it for you. I slip it by you while you were eating." "Oh! I love it! It's perfect!" Marie says smiling. "Mama! Ty! Other than having this baby and marrying Ty this is has been the best of my life!" She tears up and starts crying. "I'm…so…happy!" She cries out. Nysa giggled as Ty goes to comfort her.

A portal opened and a demon servant came out holding gifts. "A gift from Lord Lucifer." Marie sighs as he places them down. "Happy birthday princess Marie. Congrats on your marriage and new addition." He bows and leaves. Marie looks down at the gifts and opens them. She chuckled. Inside the boxes were different items of owl gifts. "Oh daddy. Even from far away you spoil me." Nysa smiled. "I wish he would have come but you know how he is." Marie nodded. "I don't expect him to show. So long as he come see Rhea once or twice then that will be fine. I don't ask for much and I don't expect much. Sadly, his children are like this. It is unfortunate that his grandchildren will never get to understand why he does the things he does until they are older." Ty hugged her and kissed her forehead. "With or without him she will be loved either way." Marie smiles. "I know."

Xacron, Arnold with his own key to the Bella's dorm apartment he unlocked the door "Bell? I'm here" then he see's pink and red roe petal trail with white candles by the trail. Arnold blinked but he followed the petal trail to Bella's room. The door was closed he opened it slowly and stepped inside "Bella?" "Happy Valentine's day Arnold" her voice made him stop in his tracks and their on her bed she was on her knee's wearing the most sexiest pink lingerie outfit "I'm ready to be devoured my lovely demon" she smiled at him. Arnold gulp and his face turned red, he stepped over to her making her reach out and touch his clothed chest "Arnold… I'm ready" his heart fluttered and smiled down at her and leaned down pressing his lips against her making her giggle and wrap her arms around his neck pulling him down with her on the bed kissing him back. 

In Switzerland, Valeriea and Alcaeus was walking deep into the forest away from the castle. "Mother where are we going? Shouldn't we be expanding the area with your shadow knights?" "In due time my dear but first, we must complete this part of the mission. In order for you to kill Ross and Maire you need power. To kill Lilith the mother or demons and to even challenge Lucifer himself, you need power." "Yes, but what more power can I get?" Valeriea chuckled. "With the help of Ikari. A deity that feeds off of hatred and anger the same as you. If you can gain that power then you will be able to kill whoever you wanted even Lilith."

As they walked, they came to small cliff where a river was running across it. On the other side was a blank wall. "Mother?" "This was my first burial site." She bends down and draws a circle. A seal lit up. Using three of her fingers she drew lines in the middle and it glowed. The wall in front of them shook. Alcaeus watched as doors formed and opened, a bridge of rocks started to form and connected to their sides. "When the wolf deity said the valley of the sunken valley, I remembered where it was. When I was reincarnated the first time, a valley had grew around it." Alcaeus looked around. "So…that means we were already in the valley. That's why you came home?" Valeriea chuckled and crossed the bridge. Alcaeus followed.

Walking through the doors, it was empty with bare walls. In the middle was a empty grave with a faded seal mark around it. "Sit in the middle where the grave is." Alcaeus did as he was told and sat cross legged. "Now, only you can do this. Remember what we practice, use your magic to enter the astral plane and follow the sighs to Ikari. Do not give in to its power, you make it your own, remember your own goals and do not feed into it. Should you fail, it will take over you and use your body as its own." Alcaeus nodded and closed his eyes. As he focus his magic, everything started to slow down as pushed his astral body out. He looked around to see everything was going in slow motion. Suddenly the cave lit up and made a path to the wall he followed it and went through the wall.

As he followed it the scene around him changed, the walls started to bend out of orders, everything was spinning and stretching. It pulled him and pushed him around sending him into the depts of the unknown until everything went pitch black. "Where am I…" He heard a chuckled. "Interesting…its been so long since I had visitors." Alcaeus frowned and looked everywhere. All he could see was darkness. "Who is out there!" He yelled. "Silly creature…you come to my domain and demand answers? You truly wish for death? Turn." Alcaeus turned and saw circles of light appearing. "Up…look up…" He lifted his head and his eyes widen to a large black figure with black hair outlining but pink underneath. Its eyes were pink along with its hands. Marking appeared on its body. "Welcome to my prison. I am Ikari…"

The next day, Takara and Julia were sitting in the back of Oichi's bridal store waiting on Aerith, Rose, Jess, and Julia. In the room there was a small platform and a mirror on the wall. The changing rooms were in the back.

They were also waiting on Oichi and the girls to get there. The employees there was setting up the dresses. The girls were enjoying a snack that was prepared by them. "So who are the groomsmen?" Julia asked. Takara ate a sandwich. "Mmm… Jay, Kaleb, Uncle Zane, and Poseidon. I wanted Uncle Rick but he really wanted to be in the wedding." Julia smiled. "I'll be walking with Kaleb?" Takara nodded. "The boys are actually in the next room over trying on their tuxes. They would be finished before us though. Boys have it easy." Julia giggled. "So have you found a boyfriend yet?" Julia blushed. "No… not yet. Mama said I shouldn't rush it but… I can't help to get a little jealous when I see all of you with… boyfriends and girlfriends." Takara smiled and held her hand. "Don't worry. You are going to find your special someone." Julia smiles brightly. "Thank you, Kara."

The door to the shop opened, Jess walked in with the twins in their stroller and Aerith behind her along with Bella who was spending time with Aerith. Jess smiled and strolled in "Takara!"

"Hi auntie Jess." Takara says waving. Jess chuckled and strolled over stopping at the couch and sat down turning the boys to face her, they giggle at her. Jess smiled at them they where both wearing matching onesies but differen't color. Draco's was red and Harley's was gray. Aerith and Bella sat down with a chuckle. Harley see's Takara and smiled brightly up at her "Awww someone is happy to see his godmother" Takara smiled back. "Any word on Rose? You know how mama and the twins gets when they can't get everyone fitted. The boys should be getting their tuxes trimmed up by now." Jess smiled "Rose and mom should be here soon"

The door opened and Nia walked in with Amy. "HI everyone. I just dropped off Malcom in the next room. The boys look pretty handsome over there." She chuckled. Jess chuckled at her. Aerith and Bella smiled, Aerith got up and walked over to some dresses looking at them. Bella smiled and got up to look with her. Jess blinked at them "It seems Aerith might be next" she whispered, Takara blinked and looked over at Aerith and Bella "Do you think Jayden will ask her?" Jess asked. Takara frowned. "No." Julia blinks at her. "You don't think so?" "Kaleb would likely be the next to be honest. When it comes to Jayden. He does share a lot of similar traits with dad but…haven't you notice? Ever since Ayden was found, Jayden has become more distant with everyone. I don't think he even cares about getting married or anything. He might be blaming himself for what happen to Ayden…" Jess frowned 'oh Jayden….'

The door opened, Dawn walked in holding Roxas and Rose was walking behind her with Zane. Zane smiled at her "I'll be in the next room getting fitted with the others." Rose giggled "Alright" they kissed, the girls giggled at them. Zane left, Rose smiled brightly and almost skipped over and hugged Takara "Hey" Dawn chuckled sitting down with Roxas on her lap "well I can't wait to see the dresses!"

The door open again and Alisha walked in. Wearing a pink sundress. "Hi sissy!" She giggled and Naomi appeared behind her wearing a matching orange sundress. "Hiya! Let's get to work!" They rushed to the back to get the dresses ready. Oichi walked in with a sigh pushing in a wonder fold bold multi-function four passenger wagon folding Quad stroller with removable seats. She was wearing a lace panel gradient long sleeve long sleeve sweater dress and long knee high boots. The girls were wearing different color onesies with their names on it. Julia got up and looked in your wagon stroller. The girls were up and looking around. Julia smiled. "So cute!"

Oichi chuckled. "Yes, they are. They are the stars of the kingdom at the moment. Takara sweetie go to the back with your sister so you can start trying on dresses." Takara nodded and got up and headed to the back. Jess looked at Oichi "Oichi… I think we need to talk to Jayden.. later" Oichi sighs. "I already know what you want to talk about but it will do no good. He will just say what you want to hear so that he won't be bothered." She shook her head as she put the baby bag down.

The door opened and Deliora stepped in with Alaric, she smiled brightly "Sorry I'm a little late, oh surprising that fitting dresses is two days apart" Jess smiled "grandma, you just gonna try them on today?" Deliora walked over and sat down with Alaric "Yeah, thank goodness Ronnie didn't come, Takara can be first, I can wait until she done" Alaric was chewing on his toy Oichi had made him, he notices her and smiled brightly "Sis!" Oichi chuckled. "Hi Alaric."

In the back Alisha and Naomi were helping Takara in her first dress. "Okay mom! She's ready!" Naomi says. Oichi grabbed her tablet. "Okay, sweetie. Come on out." Takara walked through the curtains and walked on the platform. She was wearing an a line princess blush pink dress." Julia claps. "Ooo your look cute in that Takara." Oichi smiled. "Walk on the platform and give a twirl so we can see the back." Takara walked to the front and spins. Jess giggled "She looks so pretty, the dress is lovely" Aerith, Bella and Rose smiled brightly "oh kara you look stunning!" Rose said. Alaric was clapping his hands "pretty!" Roxas giggled "Pre! Pre!"

"Okay, next dress." Oichi says. Takara walked to the back and change. She walked out with a smile on her face. She was wearing one of Oichi's dress. One she made a while back. It was a light pink and champagne Tulle long dress with floral designs going down the sigh. Oichi smiles at Takara's smile. "Seems like you like that one." Takara spins. "I do. It's really comfortable and it just feels so right on me." Julia giggled. "I like it." Jess and Dawn smiled brightly "Oh my goodness this one is just amazing!" Rose nodded "You look very beautiful in it" Aerith and Bella nodded in agreement.

Oichi walked up to her and measured it. "Mmm… well your breast grew a bit, I'll have to change the top a bit to make it fit." Takara blushed. "Mom…" Oichi walked behind her. "Relax dear. We are all women in here." Jess and the girls giggled at her. Dawn smiled "big boobs run in the family"

The dress she tried on was Pink scoop neck dress with ruffles and the flowing after that was the twin's designs. A beautiful pink lace dress with pink fabrics in the middle to make it look like Takara was a flower. Takara giggled in it. "It's a wonderful dress. Just not wedding material." The twins pouted. Oichi chuckled. "True. We can still have it and you can wear it on another occasion. So, I guess the second dress is your favorite?" Takara nodded. "Great! I'll make some slight adjustments and we can move on to the bridesmaid's maids. Who is going first?" Jess got up "I'll be first"

Walking to the back the twins giggled as they dressed Jess up. Takara went to the back and changed. She came out moment later and walked over to the quads. Eliana saw her and smile. Takara picked her up. "You have the bottles mom?" "In the bag dear. Don't let the others see her feeding. They will get fussy." Takara nodded and went to the bag to find the bottle. Julia turned to Oichi. "Auntie? Are you going on a date?" Oichi sighs. "Yes…I've decided that I should give Orochi a chance." Eyes widen at her. Takara blink. "Are you sure? I mean.. I still don't trust him. He forcefully marked you…" Aerith, Rose and Bella frowned "Same I don't really trust him…" Aerith says softly. Rose frowned "I don't know… I never really full out might him" Bella nodded "Me too"

Oichi looks at her tablet. "Yeah… but other then that. He hasn't harmed me not once. Even when he took me away to the mountains. He made sure I was feed and was comfortable. In the hospital he actually listen to mama about helping taking care of the girls. I think he really is a kind soul until all that damage he's been through. It wouldn't hurt to give him a shot." Nia frowned. "Just be careful. Dad does not like Orochi… I don't think it will fly well with him…" Oichi frowned. "Not to mention Lord Lucifer… there are a lot of variables in place but I'll still give him a chance." Dawn closes her eyes and bouncing Roxas's "Let's hope he doesn't try and take you away"

Jess finally came out wearing an A line, V-Neck blush stretch stain dress. Oichi smiled and got up. "So for the bridesmaids dress the straps can be changed to whatever you want. For example, notice how Jess's big boobs are poking out." She pokes Jess's boob making the girls giggle. Jess blinked "what? Are my boobs to big?"

Oichi grabbed the straps and adjusted the straps to where the dress properly covered Jess breast. "There! See no matter how big your breast are the straps can adjust easily. Walk around Jess and tell me how it feels?" Jess smiled and walks around "It feels so much better" 

"Good! Go take it off and the next one come up. I have a timely schedule today." She says clapping.

Once all the girls tried their dresses on Nia brought Amy to the back. They dressed her in a cute pink lace applique flower girl's dress." She walked out shly looking down. Oichi's eyes sparkles. "Aw! Amy you look so cute!" Takara smiled. "It's matches her hair to." Dawn chuckled "you two both look so cute" Aerith nodded "Mom you look lovely" Rose and Bella giggled.

Amy's head snaps up. "cute?" "Yes! Adorable!" Oichi went to her and snuggled her. Amy giggled. "How could Eric keep such a cutie pie away from me!" She then looked around. "I think everyone has tried on their dresses. Is everyone okay with it?" Takara nodded. "I love them." Julia nodded. "Same!" Jess chuckled and went back to change and Aerith got up "Auntie I wanna try mine on, I think my boobs gotta little bigger" Bella blushed and looked down at her, she was still a C 45. Aerith walked in the back to try on hers, Rose chuckled "after her I'll try on mine" 

The door was knocked on. "Come in." Oichi says giving Amy to Nia." It opened and Jayden and Kaleb came in. "Hi boys? Did the fitting go okay?" Jayden sighs. "Ours did… but Zane, ripped the suit you made. So they have to re make. He is getting re measured and everything." Oichi sighs. "Great. I wish he can control himself. Are you heading home?" "Stopping by the hospital. Auntie Flo asked if we can bring Julia home if she was done." Julia's head pops around the corner. "I'm almost done changing!" She disappeared in the changing room. "Wait a few more moments. Head straight home after this okay? No exploring today. I need you to watch your sisters." Jayden and Kaleb nodded. Aerith stepped out with her dress on "auntie do my boobs look big?"

Jayden's eyes widen and turned to see Aerith in the bridesmaid dress. Aerith gasped "Jay!" Rose and Bella chuckled at her red face.

Jayden sighs turning his head. "I'll just wait outside." He walked out the door. Oichi frowned. "Oh Jay…" Kaleb rolled his eyes and walked out. Aerith frowned looking down, Bella and Rose frowned at this "did he just walk away from her…?" Rose mutters, Bella nodded "Yeah…"

He headed to the quads. Ava had her fist in his mouth. Kaleb reached down and went to pull her hand away but was burned. "Ow." Oichi turned to him. "Kaleb, you know you can't touch Ava yet…" "She had her fist in her mouth." Oichi walked to Ava and pulled her fist from her mouth. Kaleb pouted. "I wanna hold her." "I know sweetie maybe at another time." Julia walked the corner. "Ready!" She skips to Kaleb. "Can we stop by the BBQ stand?" Kaleb licks his lips. "BBQ sounds good. Is that okay mom?" Oichi nodded. "let your mom know Julia." She nodded and walked to the door with Kaleb. Rose poked Oichi "Auntie… Aerith…. Is" Oichi looked at Aerith who had small tears down her face, she turned and walked in the back. Bella sighed "cousin rick isn't gonna be happy on Jayden is treating her…. He's been avoiding her since.. Ayden was found….." Dawn frowned pouncing Roxas, Delora sighs softly "Lets hope he wont do anything stupid…"

Oichi sighs and heads to the back. Alisha and Naomi were standing by the door listening to Aerith sniff. "Go watch your sisters." The twins nodded and walked away. Oichi knocks on the door. "Aerith sweetheart. Listen to me. I know Jayden seems a little distant but don't think for one second that he doesn't love you. Right now, he is having a hard time accepting… what has happened to Ayden. What he needs more than anything right now is for you to help him through this harsh time. As his mother I can only do so much for him but only you can deeply touch his heart." Aerith sniffed "Then why wont he talk to me? Answer when I call? Eat with me at lunch? Come over and lay with me like he always does….? Its like he doesn't even love me anymore…" Jess listening in stepped over "sweetie… he does love you" 

Aerith tears "IF he did then he wouldn't have turned away from me and said I looked beautiful…" Jess frowned at her. "Aerith, listen to me. Jayden loves you. He didn't call you beautiful one time today but how many times has he given you them sweetest compliments. Taking you on the most wonderful dates. Protect you even when you didn't really need protection. Aerith. I know my son. Trust me when I say Jayden would have never done any of this if he didn't love you. He wouldn't have let you into his heart if he didn't feel like you and him were meant to be together. Do you understand me?" Aerith sniffed and nodded "Yes…" Jess held her "Come on lets get you changed, does she need any adjustments?" Oichi blinked and gasp forgetting about it, she hummed and looked at her dress "your chest grew a little, let me resize your boobs" Aerith blinked and flushed "Is it form having sex so much?" Jess raised her eyebrow and chuckled "Yes, I see you and Jayden are very, very active" Aerith hid her face.

"Your body develops in certain ways when you have sex. So, it's only natural. Jayden gets his high sex drive from his father. So, he would definitely want to attack you every other day." Oichi sighs. "Of all things to pass down to our kids… stupid Saki…" She mumbles. She held up her tablet and started tapping things in. "I'll make some final adjustments tomorrow. So, get changed and come on out. I think we kept Deliora waiting long enough. She has to try on her dress as well." Jess chuckled "go on lets get you changed" Rose walked over to Oichi wearing her bridesmaid dress "Oichi, I tired mine on and it's all good no resize" "That's good to hear." Oichi says nodding.

Rose smiled "I'll get changed, grandma is having a class of wine" Jess chuckled "alright girls lets get you all changed" they smiled and walked away to the changing room.

Jess and Oichi stepped back out by the others "Deliora you can go and try your dress on" Deliora smiled "Alright, I have only one dress" she says, she sat up with Alaric and put him in Oichi's arms who smiled brightly up at her. Deliora stepped in the back to go try her dress on. Oichi quickly started to cuddle him making him laugh out. "I love babies! I really want more. Why are you so cute!" She says with hearts in her eyes. Alaric giggled "sis! Sis!" Jess, Bella and Dawn smiled at him.

Not long, Thaila walked in the bridal shop with Kendrick. Dawn blinked "Oh Lady Thaila, what you doing here?" Thaila chuckled "Deliora texted me, I'm one of her bridesmaid's. I was at her wedding with the late king Hannibal" Dawn chuckled "how delightful" Rose and Aerith stepped out from the back and sat down, has the curtain open and Deliora stepped out wearing her wedding dress. Spaghetti Strap V Neck Beach Backless Ivory Tulle Wedding Dress. She walked to the stage and stood there lifted her dress to show her white lace bridal toe heels. Jess and Dawn gasped "Deliora you look stunning!" Rose smiled brightly "Grandma! You look very beautiful!" Deliora smiled "thank you sweetie" Alaric gasped "Mama! Pretty!" Deliora giggled. Oichi smiled. "Walk around and let me know if anything feels off."

Deliora smiled and walked around "feels right, don't need any fitting" the girls smiled at her, Alaric giggled "Mama!" he reached for her. Deliora chuckled "not when mama is wearing her dress sweetie" Alaric pouted "Mama..!" the girls chuckled at him. Deliora smiled at them "alright who's first to try on a bridesmaid dress?" "I guess I'll go ahead. I have other matters to attend today." Thalia says. She put a Kendrick down. He blinks and walks over to Oichi with his arms open. "Up! Up!" Oichi smiled as he grabbed her leg. He swings his arm. "Upp!" Thalia sighs. "Kendrick. Behave yourself." He pouted until Oichi picked him up. He giggled and snuggled up to her. "I love being a baby magnet. Go ahead and try your dress on." Oichi says to Thalia. She nodded and headed to the back. Deliora chuckled and headed back to change.

Not long Thaila came out wearing a Glamorous Burgundy/Wine Red Long Jewel Neck Sleeveless Pleats Side Split dress. Aerith and Bella gasped "wow you look stunning" "the dress is a amazing" Bella says with a smile. Rose giggled "I can't wait to try this dress now you look amazing lady Thaila" Dawn smiled "wow" Roxas giggled "pre! Pre!" Alaric giggled pointed at Thaila "Aunt pretty!" "How do you feel?" Oichi says. "Like this isn't my color." Thalia chuckles. "All joking aside, it's a little loose around the waist. You can cut back a inch or so." Oichi nodded. Kendrick claps his hands. "Hi mama!" Thalia chuckled at him and went to the back to change.

The doors open and Cloud walked in with alittle girl in his arms, Jess smiled brightly "Cloud!" she got up and signed and spoke out "Cloud, how are you? It's been years" he smiled putting down the little girl and signed "I have been good, how are you?" Jess spoke for his signing. Jess chuckled "Good" she signed and blinked at the little girl "is this your daughter?" she signed and asked out. Oichi blinked and looked to see the little girl, she was so cute. Light lavender hair and lavender color hair. She was hiding behind Cloud Dawn chuckled "Hey there Jayla" Jay smiled "Hi auntie Dawnie…" Dawn giggled "She is so cute!" Rose, Aerith and Bella cued at her "Awwwwww"

Thalia came back out and walked to Oichi and took Kendrick. "Oichi dear, may I have access to the prison chamber?" Oichi nods. "Yes, lord Obrien already asked for it." Thank you dear. See you soon." She looked down at the wagon and smiled at the girls. "So cute." She headed to the door smiling at Cloud and Jayla as she took her leave. Nia walked up with Amy. "I'll be taking my leave to. Ty wanted to talk to me today about something." Oichi nods and hugs Nia. "Bye auntie. Bye Amy. Take care of your grandma." Amy smiled and nodded as they left.

Deliora came out and smiled to see to Cloud and Jayla, she signed "Cloud! Jayla! You made it" Cloud smiled and signed 'Amy couldn't make it, she's working so I came with Jayla instead' Deliora chuckled "Well then Jayla you wanna try on your dress?" Jayla smiled "Yes nanna!" Deliora chuckled and took Jayla's hand and guided her to the back.

Oichi put her tablet down and picked up Ava. She was frowning. "Time to eat I see." Takara got up and put Eliana back down and grabbed Nicole. "I'll give you a hand mom." Oichi smiles. "Thanks dear." Just then the twins woke up and started to fuss, Jess blinked "well I guess the boys are hungry also" she says reaching down under the stroller taking out the diaper bag and took out two bottles of her breast milk that looked like a soft pink color, Oichi blinked "Why is it pink?" Jess blinked "Its mixed with blood" Takara hums at it. Jess chuckled and picked up Draco and started to feed him. Aerith smiled "I'll help mama" she reached down and picked up Harley, Jess smiled "Thank you sweetie" Aerith smiled and started to feed Harley. Oichi sat at her desk with a sigh. Holding the bottle to feed Ava with one hand she used the other to look through her planner.

not long Deliora came out with Jayla, Jayla Burgundy Floor Length lace flower girl dress. Dawn gasped "Jayla you look so cute, like a princess!" Jayla flushed, Cloud smiled and signed 'you look super cute sweetie' Jayla smiled at him. Jess chuckled "You look cute has a button!" Rose, Aerith and Bella giggled "So cute!" Deliora smiled "Oichi, her shoes are little tight" she lifted up her matching color kids flats. "Alisha, go get a size up for those shoes." Alisha nodded and headed out to the front. She came back with the same pair a size up. "Try these." She says hanging them to Deliora. Deliora smiled and knelled down and put them on Jayla. Jayla blinked and smiled "Better… thank you" Alisha smiled and took the other pair of shoes. She went back out front to put them away.

At Tys and Marie's, Marie was sleeping in the room while Ty was in the living room waiting on Nia and Terrance. He had to tell them about Kenso. There was a knock at the door. Ty got up and opened the door. Nia smiled. "Hi dear." Beside her was Terrance who had just landed. He had Amy and Malcom on his shoulders. Ty let them in.

They took a seat in the living room. Terrance put the kids down and they ran off to play. "So sweetie what did you want to talk about?" Ty frowned. "… I didn't know if it was right to bring Terrance here but I think he deserves to know this." "Know what?" Ty rubbed his hands together. "… yesterday, I ran into a man name Kenso who said he was my father." Nia's eyes widen. Terrance frowned. "He looked like me and he had my scent but… I don't know. Seeing him there randomly was just…I want answers to be blunt."

Nia sighs. "I see…after Terrance was impression by his deeps with the dark witch I was banded from seeing him. I felt a void in my heart that just couldn't be filled. I hated that I couldn't be with him and I hated my father who band me. Later in the years after Terry was born, I couldn't take it. I left the kingdom and tried to forget. I threw myself at men left and right hoping they could take Terrance place. The only two that ever came close was Kim's father and… your father Kenso." Terrance looked down sadly. "Nia… I'm sorry. I… I was only trying to protect you and Terry." Nia grabbed his hand.

"No, there is nothing for you to apologize about. This was my fault and Ty want answers." She looked at Ty. "Yes, Kenso is your real father. He was a kind person to me and he treated me so gently. I truly did love him but I felt like I was using his kindness to run away from my past. I couldn't be with him so… I took you and left." Ty frowned. "You left him without a word?" "He wanted to fix things between us but I said no. In the middle of the night I packed my things, grabbed you, and took you home. I'm sorry Ty…"

Ty looks down. "… so now what do I do. He wants to be in my life and he wants to be the grandfather of Rhea. I don't see him as my father. I put Terrance in that role when he came back. I don't care for him. I don't owe him anything… but…" Terrance smiled. "Maybe you should sit down with him and talk before you decided. I am happy and honored that you see me as your father. To me I see you as my son and that will never change but not a lot of people get this opportunity to speak with a blood parent. Once you speak to him then decide how you want to go about this. Me personally, I want you to have a connection with your father but if you ever need me I will always be here for you." Ty sighs. "I see… thank you…"

Rose waiting for Zane outside, Jayden sitting on the bench next to her. Zane came out of the store she smiled "finally finished?" he nodded and kissed her making her giggle "I'm in the mood for some Chinese, some red dragon?" he chuckled "Sure, I'm in the mood for some teriyaki beef" Rose giggled and looked at Jayden "Would you and Aerith like to come with us?" "No, go away already."

Rose frowned at him "You know you made her cry Jay and I'm not happy with you on how you are treating her, come Zane before I smack him into a wall" Jayden rolled his eyes. "Your threats are as petty as the way you sound." Zane frowned. "Watch it." Jayden sighs. "Or what. You'll hit me to? Just because your half angel doesn't mean shit 'uncle'" Rose frowned at him "what the hell is your problem lately?"

Aerith and Bella walked out of the store and Aerith sees Jayden, she smiled "Jay! You wanna go for some ice cream?" "I can't eat ice cream Aerith… but sure. If it's to get away from the nagging couple." He says getting up. Aerith blinked "you always ate moms none dairy ice cream…. Even the blood ice cream you can eat but you can always get something else then ice cream, they do sell burgers other stuff" she took his hand and pulled him along. Bella sighs and followed

In the prison chambers, Oberon and Thalia were being led to Lila's. Kendrick was in the play room being watched by Rinko. Behind them was Corbett who they had met at the vampire ball. He had a temporary bead pass. The guards lead them to a door and opened it. They walked across the bridge to see Lila lying in bed. Thalia walked to the glass. "Lila Mores…" Hearing her name, Lila sat up. "Lady Thalia…" She looked at Oberon and her eyes widen. "You… you are…" Thalia looks at her. "We have something to discuss." She stepped to the side and Corbett walked up. Lila gasps and rushes to them. "No! What are you doing here!" Corbett frowned. "I no longer need you to protect me." He held up his hand and took off a ring he was wearing. His body started to shrink down to a 16-year-old. "It's time to stop hiding Lila and do what should have been done a long time ago…"

Lila bit her lip. "If he finds out your alive, he will come for you. He may even kill you!" "I know, which is why I am here. I plan to speak To Queen Oichi and King Seth about coming into their protection. I hope that we can bury our feud between families so that our clan can stop hiding." Lila looked down. "What if she says no. If you tell Seth who you are he will kill you where you stand! I cannot let that happen! It's my duty to keep you safe!" "It was your duty until you decided to attack Queen Oichi. I came by to tell you this because of the last two years you have done for me. I hope when your trial comes, they will show you mercy." He turns to leave. Thalia and Oberon leaves to follow him.

Later that night at Runes Tavern, Oichi and Orochi was there in the back on their date. Orochi was in a long sleeve black shirt and pants. His hair was down and had gotten longer. Oichi was looking at the menu. Others were looking their way trying not to whisper so loud on seeing them. Orochi looked at her. "Why are we doing this." Oichi put her menu down. "… yesterday at the hospital. I… I said something rude and men. I was wrong to call you a beast and I apologize for that. You have done nothing harmful to me other than hurt my feelings." Orochi frowned. "I did…" "By making me feel like I'm a trophy. Now with Saki gone you speak as if you won me over and that isn't the case. I want to give you a chance but if you keep speaking to me like I'm some mere object then I'll never be able to love you back." Orochi's eyes widen slightly. "I see… then I will reframe from doing… that…" Oichi smiled. "Thank you. So moving on. In the stories it says you can hold your own in drinking." "I suppose so. Drinks, women, destruction, I'm very good at." Oichi chuckled and waves her hand a Rune who brought over Saki jars. "Then let's test that out." Orochi blinks and then smirks. "You wish to try to best me in drinking?" Oichi smirked back. "My family has a very, very high tolerance of alcohol. I have yet to see my grandfather or mother get buzzed after a day of drinking. You think I wouldn't be the same?" Rune chuckled. "First one to gives up pays for tabs, and has to dress in a chicken suit for the rest of the month."

People in the Tavern turned around with smiles. To see either their queen wear a chicken suit or the demon of chaos was something no one wanted to miss. Rune open the lids. "This will be a day to remember. Hun get the camera!" He called out. As everyone crowed around there was a figure in the back with a hood over his head. His eyes were glaring deadly at Orochi.

Alcaeus was floating upside down as Ikari poured into him. It's laughter echo around. "Foolish child, do you think you can come in here and devour me! I am the Deity of anger, hatred, and madness! Your rage fuels me! Not the other way around! Now, give me your body so that I may escape this prison. I will exacted my revenge on those who betrayed me and the on the locked me away for eternity!"

Alcaeus gaps out as his veins turned red. "R-Revenge…" His mind snaps as he remembered all. The times Lilith abused him. He remembered how his father would beat him for not knowing certain things and then care for him. The look in his eyes of rage and sadness and regret. The look of someone who was ready to kill him in a moments time. He remembered how Lilith threw him away like garbage, pushing him out a window with his caretaker. He bit his lip as he remembered the cold nights and endless void of suffering. When he had to kill and devour the only person who was trying to take care of him.

His eyes snapped open. They were full of rage as he broke free of Ikari. It's eyes widen at this. "Impossible… how could you have manage to break free…" "Revenge! Your damn right! I will get my own revenge! I will kill that bitch Lilith for throwing me away like garbage! I'll slaughter her children and strip away everything they hold dear! I will force them feel every inch of pain as I take their life." He pointed at Ikari. "You! You will not deny power!" He rushed to it. "I will devour you!" Ikaris figured started to shape into that of a woman's. She chuckled at Alcaeus. I've never seen a being with so much hatred inside of them. How interesting. Very well… I grew bored of this endless imprisonment." She held her arms out. "Come Alcaeus. Take my power, devour me whole and together, we will bring the raging flames of rage and madness!" Her body suddenly exploded into flames engulfing Alcaeus.

In the cave, Valeriea was standing there. A day had past in the world and Alcaeus hasn't returned. She sighs. "I wonder if he failed… it would be such a shame. I'd have to find another demon to mold…" The cave started to shake. "… or maybe not…" cracks formed under Alcaeus body making her jump back. His body caught fire and red marking appeared on his body. His eyes opened. They were dark pink yet strange. They flashed and went back to normal as he gasps out. He fell on his back as breath heavily. Valeriea went to him and knelled down, sitting him up. "Mother… I did it." He says before passing out. Valeriea smirked. "Yes you did. I can feel it running through you." She chuckled. "Now… we put it to the test."

Near the end of February, at school, girls where whispering on how Jayden was treating Aerith. Aerith was sitting alone during lunch. Azaya and Semyaza stopped by their table "Aerith? Why are you sitting alone?" Aerith looked away "I don't… know… he won't sit with me… and talk to me… did I do something wrong…?" Azaya frowned and sat down "I sure you didn't do anything wrong" Aerith silently tears "Does he even love me anymore…?" Azaya took her hand and looked up at Semyaza. He shrugs. "I don't know what to tell you. Jayden has been acting strange. Maybe talk to Kaleb or the twins…" Azaya sighs softly and seeing Naomi and Klaus walking by "Klaus! Naomi..!" they stopped and looked over "What?" Klaus asked and his eyes widen to see his sister crying silently "Why are you crying?" Aerith sniffed and not answering. Azaya frowned "It's Jayden…." 

Klaus's eyes widen and glowed "What…?" Aerith frowned "Brother don't do anything…" Klaus growled more "Naomi… help me before I go off and kick your brother's ass for hurting my sister" Naomi blinked and frowned. "Klaus your no match for Jayden. How about you stay here and I'll go talk to him. You may make things worse." She walked off to go find Jayden. Klaus sat down trying to control his anger, Azaya sighed and started to eat her homemade lunch, Semyaza sat down and started to ear his lunch Azaya made for him "Mhmm good has always" Azaya giggled "hehe thank you"

On the roof top, Jayden was laying down looking at the sky. Kaleb was with him sitting cross legged. "Brother… this has to stop. Everyone is getting worried." Jayden was silent. The door opened and Naomi walked out she was dragging Alisha who looked confused. She walked to them. "Jay! We need to talk now." Jayden was silent. She frowned. "If you don't speak now, then I will use my secret weapon!" She pushed Alisha forward. "What's going on?" She looked down at Jayden "Jay are you being mean again?" Jayden was silent. "A-Are you ignoring me…" She drops to her knees and tears up. "Y-Your… ignoring me…" Tears ran down her cheeks. Jayden quickly sits up. "Don't cry! I'm not ignoring you okay so don't cry!" Alisha sniffed. "Your not talking to me…" Jayden frowned.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't ignoring you…" Alisha sniffs as he pats her head. Naomi sighs. "Now, tell us what is going on! Why are you being mean to Aerith!" Kaleb nods. "I don't really care to be honest but your making mom worried and if Klaus comes for you, your going to have to explain to mama and auntie Jess on why you beat him up. You have no control over your reflexes…"

Jayden sighs. "I'm just doing a lot of thinking okay. I needed some space and that's what I made." "Maybe you should tell Aerith? She thinks you don't love her anymore." Jayden frowned. "That's stupid." Naomi smacked the back of his head. "No! Your stupid! Not everyone can read minds Jayden! Aerith is a girl! She has feelings! Sensitive feelings! If you don't tell her then of course she is going to think something like that and to be honest I'm getting tired of having to tell her again and again that you love her! Now if you don't you need to tell her, to her face, in a private conversation!"

Jayden sighs. "Why bother…" Noami's eyes darken. Next then Jayden knew he was being lifted up by black claws. His eyes widen at this. "Why… bother… do you even love her! Don't drag her around because you feel like it! She isn't a toy that you can play with! She's a freaking person Jayden! What would daddy say if he saw you acting like this!" Jayden frowned and sighs. "Okay… okay I understand. I'll talk to Aerith and reassure her that I love her and that I just need space…so put me down please." Naomi huffed at him and threw him down on the ground. "You're such a freaking idiot. I thought Ayden was bad but your becoming worse than he was…"

In the lunch room, Aerith and the others were still eating. Naomi walked up to the table. "Aerith come with me now please." Aerith blinked "alright" she got up and walked off with Naomi. Azaya frowned "I wonder what's gonna happen…" "Whatever happens, happens." Semyaza says.

On the roof top, Alisha and Kaleb were sitting farther away from Jayden who was brushing himself off. "Must have been the guardian's power." Naomi kicked the door opened and walked in with Aerith behind her. "Jayden wants to talk to you and he better tell you everything." Her eyes turned bright red making him sigh. "You two! Get lost!" She says snapping at Alisha and Kaleb. They pouted at her and got up to leave. Naomi huffed out and closed the door.

Jayden sighs. "Aerith…" Aerith frown slight "Jayden…"

"Look… I'm sorry that I've been distant… I just needed some time to think. I don't want you to think that I don't love you because I do… it's just… I have a lot to think about and I need to figure out what I want to do… I didn't mean to push you away it's just… a lot is on my plate and not sure where it will lead to. What path it will take me and who I may… hurt… along the way…"

Aerith reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek "It's alright… I'm sorry I thought you didn't love me anymore… when I was wearing that dress you turned away from me and didn't even call me pretty… you normally always do with whatever I'm wearing even in a bikini you never look away…"

"You should already know that your beautiful in my eyes. Just because I don't say it one or two times doesn't mean you Aren't... I left because I didn't want to embarrass you in front of the others." Aerith chuckled "Not the first time you said I looked beautiful in front of others, tonight can we spend time together? I haven't been sleeping well…" "Sure. I can't visit Ayden today due to him getting tests done."

Aerith smiled "then tomorrow we can see him together, bring some of his favorite flowers and music. I heard Ebony was gonna released in couple of days, her room is right next to Ayden's, we can visit her too"

"It's not. He has been moved to another private sector of the hospital. Mom doesn't want to risk anything happening to him…Once she gets things ready, he will be moved to the manor in our facility to keep a close eye on him." Aerith nodded "did you eat?" "No, wasn't in the mood for food."

Aerith started to undo her top and move her collar shirt to the side showing her bare shoulder and moved her neck to the side "Go on" he licked his lips "You sure?" Aerith nodded and flicked her wrist has the door was locked with a barrier. "Go on love" "Then thanks for the meal."

In town, people were snickering and taking pictures as Oichi walked through the streets. She chuckled as she looked behind her to see Orochi wearing a full chicken suit. He had lost to her in the drinking contest. "This… is humiliating…" He grumbles out. Oichi giggled. "Yes, it is. That's what you get for trying to challenge me in a drink contest and look now everyone is happy and smiling at you instead of fearing you." Orochi grumbles out as kids came up to him. "Can we take your picture mister chicken!" Orochi growls. "Little vermin. Get away from…" Oichi grabbed his arm. "Yes! Mr. Chicken would love to take a picture with you!" The kids smiled and hugged Orochis leg. The parents smiled snapping pictures. Oichi chuckled. "Just bear with it. Another date is in your future." Orochi sighs. "Fine… I won't lose next time."

After school, Rose was in the senior student body meeting. They were discussing the theme for the senior prom. Zane sitting next to Rose with a sigh, he didn't wanna be here. The girls where bickering and the boys where just chatting with themselves. Rose sighed and stood up "Alright everyone shut up and listen" everyone frowned and looked at her "This is our last year, the school is almost over…. Prom is an important time of a senior, the theme should be something to represent Xacron and this school" The students sighs. "A little rude but yeah any idea…" A boy says. "I already miss Takara… A girl whispered before she was nudged to be silent.

"I think we should do a once upon a time theme" Rose says, the girl's eyes widen at what she said "a fairy tale theme…? Sounds kind of fun" "Yeah this school is based on different mythical races" Rose says so what do you all say?" she nudge Zane with a look who blinked and chuckled "Sounds amazing love" "Then it's agreed." A girl says. Rose smiled "Good know we can go home, come on Zane" she put her bag over her shoulder "I'll be staying over at your dorm tonight, Aerith had Jayden over tonight" Zane laughed "I figured with all that moaning" Rose flushed "oh shush" some of the girls sighed "Why you even dating her prince Zane? She's highly rude"

Rose frowned at the girl "is she the same girl that stalked you for a week and wanted to be with you before you got with me?" Zane nodded and frowned at the girl. One of the boy's sighs. "Just let it go man. You both will be out of here before you know it." Zane huffs out and pulled Rose out the room.

The girls sighed. "She's terribly rude…" Another girl shook her head. "Takara would have never told us to shut up… we would have calmed down if she just asked. The students from Ravenswood are quite rude…we never had to worry about bullies until they came." The boy stood up. "Just leave it alone. Besides our school is different. We get to handle bullies on our own and besides some of them aren't that bad. Let's just make the best of it and move on." They nodded at him.

Finishing their walk, Oichi was heading to the meeting room. She was asked to be there by Thalia and Oberon. Walking in, Julian was there preparing tea for Seth. He looked up. "Ah, I see the beast isn't around you today?" "He is pouting right now. The chicken outfit and stuff." She sat down. Seth chuckled. "I see. You are training him well to look good in the public eye." "Something like that. If more people saw him in a better light, they won't be so scared." Seth chuckled.

Soon Thalia and Oberon with Kendrick walked in. "Hi!" He ran to Oichi. "Up!" Oichi chuckled and picked him up sitting him on her lap. "Have you meet Lucien yet?" "No, not yet. I heard he is locked in the library. I didn't want to disturb his reading. He is re learning after everything he has missed. Rex did pull a video feed of him though. He is quite handsome." She chuckled. Thalia laughs. "Yes, quite so. I won't hold up your time. We come to speak about the Mores family line." Seth frowned. "Other than Xavier, Lila, and Nyx, there should not be more around." Oberon frowned. "Yes, well we ran into one at the vampire ball and to our surprise we learned that the Mores family has been in hiding…" Seth eyes widen. "Impossible..." Thalia looked at the door. "Come on in." She called out. The door opened and Corbett walked in. "This is Corbett Silvan… the son of Xavier." Oichi's eyes widen. "S-Son!?" Seth stood up. "Son… then he needs to die." Corbett backs up. Oichi stood up with Kendrick in her arms. "Lord Seth… I get your upset about this but I will not allow you to harm a child! Please calm yourself." Seth grows at Corbett. "The Mores family line should be ended. I did it myself once Xavier was dead. After what they did…"

Thalia frowned. "Enough my son, that was in the past. We will not carry that over to the new generation. If you will sit back down and listen, we can speak of this in more detail. Corbett here wishes for peace between both families. So that the Mores family can get that second chance that Xavier never let them have." Seth glares at Corbett and sat back down. "Very well." Oichi sighs and sits back down. Kendrick frowned. "Bad boy!" He points to Seth. Thalia smiles at him. Oichi giggled and looked at Corbett. "Come sit. We have much to discuss." Corbett nods and sits next to Oberon.

Back at the school, in the courtyard for the demon arts. Azaya was razing couple of demons with their fire. Her blue fire was so elegant to see. Demon in the middle of the courtyard where sitting down watching this race, they chuckled "wow that blue fire is so amazing, I don't know why our lord wont title her" "If only Semyaza didn't claim her…." "Yeah… I would love to devour" demons gasped and covered his mouth shushing him feeling a pair of dark eyes staring at them.

They quickly rushed off without looking back. Marcellus walked through the door to see Semyaza standing their glaring. He pushed him out the way almost making him fall. Semyaza turned to him. "Why you push me?" "Kill them if you're going to kill them. Glaring at them won't do go. Your blocking my path. Move." He says going to the firing range. A few demons landed beside him. "Semyaza. We are ready for our flying lessons." He nodded and spreads his wings. The girl's eyes sparkled at them. "Your wings are really beautiful Semyaza. Black and white." Semyaza smiles. "Thanks." They blushed at him as he took to the sky. The girls giggled and followed him with the others.

At the blasting range, Ross held up his hand as a large fireball came out and hit the target clean off. "Clean and controlled. That's what you all need to work on." Marcellus walked over. "I need to blow something up." Ross chuckled. "Alright. Everyone please backs up." The students nodded. He looked up in the skies. "Semyaza! Move. The students back!" Semyaza nodded and lead the students who were flying further away. Ross snaps his finger and a barrier around the students and part of the building. "Alright bro. Go for it."

Marcellus turned red as a fire pillar appeared around him. It shook the school grounds. The student's eyes widen. Semyaza sighs. "He must be irritated. "Fly back so the heat doesn't affect you." They nodded and flew back. Azaya winning the race "Ooo I won Mom! I won!" the demons where panting "how is she so fast?" Azaya chuckled and then frowned "come on we have to take cover" they blinked and seeing Marcellus made them gasp rushed off for safety.

When the pillar disappeared, Marcellus was standing there in his demon form. He had long purple and red horns, his forearms down to his hands were purple. His powers were dark and menacing. Around him mini black balls floated around him. Ross chuckled. "Take note kids. This is the Marcellus demon form. See the mark on his hand?" They looked to see a marking appear on his hand. "That is a seal to keep his full power in check. Unlike me who needs a new body every now and then, Marcellus and my sister keep their power in check with a seal by my father." Marcellus let out a demonic roar as black flames circled around him." "Black!? His flames were red though." A student said. "Yes, but once in his demon form it's black. He isn't allowed to use his black flames with fathers permission but he is allowed to release them so it can strain his body left. All that power built up inside isn't good. Until he is older it's best that way."

The watched as his flames circled him and let out a large explosion that burned the ground around him. It blew back the barrier cracking it. In the skies the student screamed as the heat wave pushed them back. Semyaza quickly put them in a barrier. "Told you to stay back." "Shouldn't we do something!" A student cried out. Ross laughed. "Na, he will be fine just make sure to never push him this face. I won't be able to protect you." He heads out his hand and shot a fire ball. When he did his flames disappears into Marcellus. "It's useless to use flames against him in this form. His flames can absorb other flames and make it his own."

Once Marcellus calmed down he sighs out stream and shakes himself off. Ross release the barrier and Semyaza brought the students down. Ross walked over to Marcellus still in his demon form. "You good bro?" "Yeah… lately I've felt… a lot angrier and more uncomfortable." "Really? Is your body okay? Maybe you should go home for a while." "No, dad will try to keep me there…" He sighs. "… Alisha… her scent changed…and it's making me feel…" Ross chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "I see. Seems like you wish to claim Alisha already." Marcellus blushed and brushed his hand away. "Shut up! I do not!"

Ross laughed. "Sure, you don't." Marcellus hand glowed and he turned back to his human form. "leave me alone. I'm leaving. I should have known better then to talk to you about this." He opened a portal and walked through it leaving. Ross smiles. "Ah, my little bro is growing up." Azaya skipped over "Mom! How was my speed?" Ross blinked and looked down at her timer and smirked "you just broke the record" Azaya gasped "really?!"

"Yeah. Alright everyone, let's get back to practice." "Ms. Morningstar? What does your demon form look like?" "Mine? Well I have two forms. I have the regular one with the horns and flames and exploding power but my second formed is sealed. It's much too dangerous to let lose since I can't control it well." "You… can't control it?" Ross chuckled. "Well I've never gotten into a situation that pushed me that far into my second form… willingly…so I never had a chance to practice use it. I'm strong in my human form so it's not needed." The demons nodded. "Now back to practice." The students smiled and ran off to find a target to blow up. Some of the other demons looking at Azaya "Ms. Morningstar what does Azaya's demon form look like?" Azaya blinked and looked away "It's something I don't like sharing.. it's like a I'm whole different person but my personality is split…" one pointed at Semyaza. "Since Semyaza is half demon does he have one?" "He does but it's currently sealed. His father has one two. It's a pretty amazing sight." Ross says. Semyaza shrugs. "If my will to kill is strong enough it will come out and take over my angel gene. I'll keep coming until you die or I die." They shivered at him and the students ran off. Ross chuckled. "You sound like your dad." "I know." Semyaza says as he flies back into the sky with the others. Azaya flies up and lays with him up in the sky "the moon is gonna be bright tonight, you wanna find that super large tree we found last time and lay in it? And camp out?" "If you two are gonna camp out make sure you stay warm!" Ross yelled from down below them, Azaya pouted and flushed. "Sure." Semyaza says signing.

In the meeting room, Kendrick was eating a sandwich in Oichi's lap. Oichi taps her fingers as she took in everything she heard. "So… during the war between the Ruska clan and the Mores clan… Xavier was killed. After that the Mores clan was killed off but according to Corbett, Xaviers wife and a few others were able to escape and hid away from the eyes of the Ruska clan." She hums. "When you turned 16 they places you under a spell that kept you in a deep sleep stopping the progress if your body. You should be as old as Rube by now." Corbett nodded. She went on. "Then… , you were recently found by Lila. She broke the spell and watched over you? Does that mean you knew about her working with Dorian?" "I did… but I didn't know what she was going to do. When I heard about it, I contacted Lady Thalia right away and she agreed to get me here so I can talk to you. All I want is a chance for my people to live a honest life. I heard great things about Xacron, how you accept people despite of their past. That you offer a second chance to those who didn't have one. Please… I just want peace. If I have to give up my life for them, then I will." Seth looks at him. Oichi smiles. "You are quite a brave boy. Of course, you and your people can move here. As you say, I welcome anyone who is willing to start over and have a peaceful life. As for peace…" She looked at Seth.

"I… will agree to it. The war between our families were settle long ago." Seth says crossing his arms. Thalia and Oberon smiles. "Is your mother still alive?" Corbett frowns. "No… after I was sealed away, she was killed in a attack by hunters. They only wanted her and left the rest of us alone. Luckily they didn't know about me." "They only wanted your mom?" Oichi asked. "The blood of a noble vampire at the time was highly wanted in the black market." Oberon says. "I don't know if it still is but humans could make various potions from that blood that can cause us harm."

Oichi sighs. "Hunters… they are becoming a thorn in my side… " She smiled at Corbett. "Corbett. I welcome you as a new member of Xacron. I will need you to sigh the peace treaty for you and your clan. We will then get your beads sorted out and a temporary home for your people. For now you can stay here in the castle. I will have Terrance escort you so that he can confirm how many people will be coming." Corbett smiled. "Thank you so much Queen Oichi! King Seth, thank you as well." Seth sighs. "I very well can't start a war with a 16 year old...it will leave a bad taste in my mouth." He got up. "I will inform Zach of this as well." Oichi nodded as he heads to the door. "Bye bye!" Kendrick says waving. Seth smiles and waves at him before leaving.

Oichi got up. "Well Corbett. You can come with me. I'll give you a quick tour of the castle, your room, and show you around Xacron a bit." Corbett nods. "Okay." Oichi Handed Kendrick back to Thalia. "Come along. I'll introduced you to my sons as well. You will have to be enrolled in school as well but since your far behind and very late I'll set you up with tutors." "Actually, I did attend school. A human school. I was able to blend in very well with them." "Oh? Then that changes somethings." They left out the room.

Thalia and Oberon got up and left as well. "I never thought we would be at peace with that family again… after what Xavier did and myself I… put great strain on the relationship." Thalia smiles. "Its in the past now dear. We can look forward to a brighter future." Oberon smiled and nods.

As days went by it was March 15th, Marie was watching TV when she felt something wet between her legs. She blinks and looks down and gasp. "Oh my…Ty! Ty!" She yelled. Ty walked in from the kitchen. "What is it?" "My water broke! Rhea is coming!" Ty eyes widen. He quickly went to the room and got her overnight bag. Marie breathes out. "Yay! The baby is coming." Ty came back out and helped her up. "Rex? I need you teleport us to the hospital and send out word to the family that Marie is in labor." "Understood." Rex says as he teleported to the hospital.

Arriving, Julian was just walking by. "Julian!" Turning around Julian saw them. "Marie is in labor!" Ty says. Julian nods. "Let's get her to the back."

At Nia's house, Nia was giggling at Terrance as Jaliyah was climbing over Terrance. She giggled as he held her up. "Grrrr!" He growls out. "Grrrrr!" She growls back at him. Terrance smiles brightly. "Good girl!" Jaliyah giggled reaching out for him. He places her on his chest and she hits it. He chuckled. "You got some powerful tiny fist there. Can you say Dada?" She looks at him. "Come on. Say Da..." Jaliyah smiles. "MA!" Nia laughs as Terrance pouted. "Aw man…" "Too bad." Nia says as her beads beeps. She clicks it. "Lady Nia? Marie has gone into labor." Nia eyes widen. "Really! We are on our way!" Terrance got up holding Jaliyah. "I'll get the baby bag." He says.

Ross and Kaci fell on the bed panting "Mhmmm that was amazing" Hannibal started to fuss from the baby monitor Kaci chuckled "Looks like someone woke up" Ross sighs and got up putting on panties and bra and wrapping herself with a robe "I'll go get him" Kaci chuckled and got up slipping on his boxers "alright"

Ross walking into Hannibal's nursery to see him standing up in his crib pouting "Mama! Out!" "Yes, yes. I know." He says picking him up. His beads beats. "Prince Ross?" "What's up Rex." "Your sister has gone into labor." Ross smiles. "Seriously! Sweet heading that way in a bit." He chuckles. "I wonder what type of flames she will get."

In the manor, Oichi was doing some paper work when there was a knock on her door. "Come in." The door open and Lucien walked in. Oichi sat up. "Lord Lucien." She got up. "It's finally nice to meet you." She walked around her desk. Lucien looks her up and down. "So… you are the wolf Queen. Interesting." Oichi smiles. "There is a wolf King. He lives in Russia." "Yes I am aware but I'm more interested in you young one. Someone so young to be in this seat of power. I'm shock that you were able to come this far." Oichi frowned. "I guess back in your time a woman in charge was hard to come by…" "Ah, forgive me. I didn't mean to sound so rude." "No, it's fine. Lord Oberon did the same thing. Yes, I am a woman and yes was made Queen at a young age. Have I made mistakes along the way yes but I have built a dying island back to life and filled it with life. I think I can handle myself just fine. As you can see."

Lucien chuckled. "I see. You have quite a spirit." He cups her face. "If I asked you to be my wife would you deny me?" Oichi's eyes widen and then turned white. His hand was bounced of her chin. "Control yourself Lucien. I will not be happy if you disrespect my vessel again." Lucien frowns. "Deerward… I meant no disrespect. I was only joking. She is claimed by the beast Orochi isn't she." "Hmmf, why are you here?" "I've come to speak with Queen Oichi of course. I've been in her library reading on the past events. Things have gotten strange." "Yes, they have… I can tell you aren't at full power. Those who believed in you is long gone, locked within one being." "Yes, something I would like to talk to her about. It seems she does not know about the connection we share. I would prefer to speak to Ronnie as well."

Oichi's eyes narrowed. "Do you plan of killing him?" Deerward asked through her. "No, of course not. I know that his creation was not of his own will but the boy doesn't even know why he was truly created. They both deserve to learn where they got their power from." "I see. Very well, but do not upset my vessel to much. I'd hate to have to turn you into dust." Lucien chuckled as Oichi's eyes went back to normal. She blinks. "You know about me and grandpa?" "I do and I would like to speak with you both soon as possible."

Her beads beeps. She touched them. "My lady, Marie has gone into labor." Oichi smiled. "Really! I'm on my way!" She looked at Lucien. "Can we pick this conversation back up at a later date?" Lucien nodded. "Of course, I will not be going anywhere." Oichi smiled. "Thank you."

At Terry's and River, Terry was taking a shower with a blank look in his eyes. He head his chest. It was burning. He frowned and punched the wall in front of him cracking the wall. He breathes out heavily until he heard his beads beeping. He sighs out blinking a few times and taps it. "Terry. Marie has gone into Labor." Terry smiles. "Okay. I'll head that way in bit." He turns off the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He touched his chest again. 'It wants to feed… ' His eyes flickered from yellow to emptiness. 'Feed… on souls…' He snapped his eyes closed and shook his head. "Stop it. Don't let it take control. Don't let it take control. This is my body. I refuse to give in." He rubs his head and sighs out. "I won't let it win."

At the dorm room, Azaya gasped at Rex "Really?!" "Yes Princess Azaya, your aunt has gone into labor" Azaya giggled "Thank you! Me and Sem will be there" Rex disappeared, Azaya got off of Semyaza "She's finally gonna be here!" she skipped to the closet to get changed.

At the hospital, Marie was in the back groaning in pain. "Can I start pushing please?" She asked. "Not yet." Julian says. "Why!?" Marie says snapping at him." Ty grabbed her hand. "He will let you know when you can push okay. Bear with us." Marie bit her lip but nodded.

In the waiting room, a portal opened and Nysa walked out with Hanson just as Nia was getting there with Terrance and Jaliyah. "Oh, I'm so excited!" Nysa says. Nia smiled. "Me to!" Terrance smiled at them as they took a seat. Nysa put Hanson down and he clings to her leg. "He is already standing?" Nysa nodded. "He developed pretty fast. His flames nearly burned one of the servants down. Lucifer was overjoyed and now he is ready to have another one." Nia chuckled. "Oh my. You're having another already? You will have quite a big family." Nysa smiled. "I know. Sadly, I can't replace Lilith as the mother of demons but I'll settle for the wife of the devil and ruler of hell. It has much more of a ring to it haha." Terrance chuckled until Kenso walked in.

His eyes widen seeing Nia. "Nia…" Nia frowned. "Kenso… since you're here I assume you and Ty connected?" Kenso nodded. "He said it wasn't my fault that I couldn't be a father to him so he would give me a chance to be a grandfather to Rhea… if that's okay with you." Nia sighs. "Its not my choice to make." Terrance nods. "Yes, Ty decided this and we will accept this. Just take care of her and be the best grandfather you can be otherwise ill make you regret showing your face." Terrance says. Kenso gulps and nods. He sits down.

A portal opened and Ross came out holding Hannibal, Kaci was right behind him looking all excited "This is so exciting!" zaya and Semyaza walked in the waiting room holding hands "how's auntie?" she asked. "Haven't heard a word yet." Nysa says.

Oichi showed up with Alisha and Marcellus. "How is she?" "Still in the back." Nia says. Looking at Kenso Oichi blinks a few times. "Um… and you are?" Kenso bows. "I am Kenso my lady. I run one of your fashion stores. I am also… the father of Ty." Oichi hums out. "I see. That's why you look so familiar."

Terry came with River and the kids. River had a worried expression on her face looking at Terry. He looked tired and pale. Oichi frowned. "Ter?" She got up and went to him. She goes to touch his forehead but he grabs her hand. "I'm fine. Just not a lot of sleep." "Then you should have stayed home…" Terry chuckled. "And miss my brothers first kid? I couldn't live with myself." Oichi sighs as he goes to sit down. Terrance frowned looking at his chest. 'It's getting worse…' the twins where where frowning slightly. Xena in her stroller was starting to fuss "Uhm Oichi can you help me?" she asked pouncing Jareth who was babbling. 

An hour went by and Marie was still in the back. Ty was holding her hand as she pushed and pushed. Julian frowned. "Stubborn little one…" Marie's face was turning red. The room started to go up causing Julian and Ty to sweat. "Marie…" Ty says in a worried voice. They watched a black horns appeared on her head. They stretched all the way to the back of her head. Her hair turns bright red and her form arms to her hands turned red. "This isn't good…" Julian says.

In the waiting room, Ross, Nysa, and Marcellus felt a change in Marie's aura. Nysa gasps and gets up. "Ross watch your brother!" Ross frowned. He was about to get up and leave to. Marcellus frowned holding Alisha's hand. Oichi frowned as Ross grabbed Hanson who tried to follow Nysa. Azaya could feel it "it's auntie…. Something is wrong…" she started to get worried. Kaci frowned "Ross…" 

In the room, Julian was trying his best to deliver Rhea. She was close to coming out but the heat was becoming too much. He had told the nurses to leave room because they were passing out. Nysa rushed in and her eyes turned red creating a barrier around the room. At the same time a portal opened and Lucifer walked out with Asmodeus. "Julian back away." Julian nodded and moved. He frowned looking at his hands. They were burned. "Nysa take care of him. Asmodeus deliver my grandchild." Asmodeus nodded. "Lady Marie" Marie opens her eyes. "Let's deliver princess Rhea okay. Deep breaths." Marie nodded as she tears. Ty held her hand tight. Lucifer watched him. "Your hand. It's burning…" "I am aware." Ty says. "Move." "No. Not until Rhea is born and Marie is okay." Marie held his hand tightly. Lucifer sighs. He walks around and grabs Marie's other hand. "Dad…" "Just focus on pushing. Don't worry about your flames. I'll keep them under control."

In the waiting room, Marcellus sighs. "Dad is here…" Ross frowned. "Looks like it." Hanson started to fuss. "Staaa!" He yelled out. Jaliyah blinks at him and giggles. "Grrrr!" She growled out. Hanson looks at her. Nia chuckles. "It seems things have calmed down a bit." Azaya blinked feeling her grandfather near "pop pop"

Another hour past and Nysa finally came around the corner with a pink bundle. She sighs out. "Rhea is here!" Nysa smiles and gets up. "Let's see." She looks in the bundle to see Rhea had brown hair. Her eyes were opened. They were golden. "She looks a lot like Ty and…" She looked at Kenso. She sighs. "Well don't just sit there, come look at your granddaughter." Kenso smiled and got up. Looking at Rhea her eyes lit up. Nysa chuckled looks like she likes you. Kenso smiles brightly. "May I hold her?" Nysa nodded and handed her to him. A smile came to her face. "She's so cute." Marcellus got up. "Is Marie okay?"

Nysa nods. "She will be. Giving birth took its toll on her. Her demon side came out. It burned both Julian's and Ty's hand. They are currently getting treated." "Dad showed?" "Yes, he brought Asmodeus to help. He kept her flames in check so she could give a safe delivery. He left right after he got a good look of Rhea." Ross rolled his eyes. "Of course he did…" Azaya sighs softly but got up and walked over to Nysa.

Azaya smiled looking down at Rhea "she's so cute, Semyaza look she so adorable... and her eyes are stunning"

Kenso handed Rhea back to Nysa. "When can we see Marie?" Terrance asked. "In a few moments. I'll be staying with her here until she wakes. Lu said it's been a long time since she used her demon form for any reason so she may be out for a day or two. Poor dear." Ross walked up and looked at Rhea. "Makes sense. Going into her demon form drained her energy. Luckily you and dad were here or the hospital might have been destroyed." He hums out. Nysa frowned. "If you ever become pregnant you may have to come home to give birth…is that what you're thinking. Not even I can give birth up top…" Ross sighs. "Maybe, I doubt Dad would come lean me a hand with the birthing process but we will cross that bridge when it gets here."

Kaci sighed bouncing Hannibal who was fussing "Mama!" he was getting jealous of baby Rhea "Mama! Mine!" Kaci chuckled "Ross did you just hear him?" Azaya chuckled "I know I did, aww!" "I can hear quite well. Azaya did it when you were holding other babies." Ross says taking Rhea. Her eyes widen at him. "Hey little one. I'm your uncle… well aunt now. Welcome to the family. Hopefully you will be less troublesome then your sister when she was little." Azaya giggled and stood next to Ross "Hey there little one, I'm your cousin Azaya" Hannibal was fussing "MINE!" he shouted has he flames appeared making Kaci gasp getting burned "Babe! Help!" Azaya eyes widen and rushed over taking Hannibal was screamed "MINE!" "Enough little brother, calm down you just hurt daddy"" Kaci frowned looking down at his hands and arms but was healing quickly. 

Rhea frowned at Hannibal's loud voice. She tears up and starts crying. Ross frowned and bounces her. "Great. Marie is going to kill me…" He turned to Hannibal who was still fussing. Ross narrows his eyes. "Stop Hannibal." Hannibal stopped in the middle of his fussing.

Nia got up and Ross handed a crying Rhea to her. She rocked her smoothing her. "There we go. Don't be scared. Grandma has you now." Terry chuckled. "The 'mine' phase is quite troublesome." Oichi shook her head remembering her kid's phases. "Kaci are you alright?" Kaci nodded "Just surprised me… he never did that to me before…" Kaci said looking at Azaya "Take him out of the room" Azaya nodded and turned walking away with Hannibal who was crying reaching for Ross "No mama!" "Semyaza go with her alright?" Semyaza nodded and followed after Azaya.

On march 22nd it was Kaci's 136 birthday. It was in the morning, Kaci got up see Ross was not in bed with him, he frowned and got off the bed and walked out of room. He headed for the kitchen to get a cup of coffee until a whiff of fresh cooked food hit his nose. He sniffed blinking 'what smells so goo?' he quicken his haste and walked into the kitchen to see Ross smiling at him, Hannibal was in his high chair giggle. In front of Ross on the table was a plate of heart shaped pancakes and strawberries. His eyes widen "Ross..?" Ross chuckled "Happy birthday babe" Kaci smiled brightly walking over wrapping arms around her kissing her deeply "Mhmm thank you for such a lovely birthday morning" Hannibal giggled "Happy birdday dada!" Kaci giggled "Thank you sweetie" Ross smiled. "Sit and enjoy your breakfast." Kaci smiled and sat down starting to eat the pancakes.

Deep in an underground facility, Dorian was sitting in his new room. Thanks to the tech he made with the help of the Marrow clan he was able to regrow a new arm by using Ronnie's. He was staring at the wall with a blank look. The door opened and Matsuri walked in with some food. She gives him a look of concern. "My lord? Are you alright?" She puts the tray down and walks to him. She touched his back. "Lord Dorian?" He suddenly sat up and looked at her. Tears ran down his cheeks. "What… have I done..." Matsuri eyes widen. "How could I hurt… my own mother…" "What are you…"

Dorian eyes widen and then frowned as he pushed Matsuri away from him. He sighs out rubbing his head. "Dammit…it seems the soul in this body woke… It must have been when I nearly killed Oichi…" Matsuri frowned. "But… you made that body didn't you." "Its not unheard for a soul to return to its body but I didn't think the infant had a strong connection with this body." He sighs. "This proves to be troublesome… leave me. I must think about what needs to be done." Matsuri nodded and quickly took her leave. 

Not long after the birthday breakfast, they were out in the park walking around in Xacron. They stopped at the bench and Kaci sat down next to Ross, Hannibal was in his stroller kicking "Mama! Dada! Out!" Kaci sighed "No you will run off"

Rex appeared "Prince Kaci you have a video call from your daughter, princess Azaya" Kaci smiled "alright patch her through" he nodded and the video screen came up has Azaya face showed "Dad! Happy 136 birthday!" Kaci chuckled "Thank you hunny" Azaya giggled and moved out of the way has Delica moved in front of the video "Happy birthday son" Kaci chuckled "Thank you mama is Azaya over visiting you?" Delica nodded "Yes, she's helping me around the apartment. Adrian is down in hell for some meetings" she said has they heard a soft cry. Kaci chuckled "Iris?" Delica nodded and stepped away. Azaya giggled "love you dad! Love you mom!" Kaci smiled "Love you too hunny" Ross chuckled "Love you too" Azaya smiled and hanged up.

Kaci giggled "Well hearing my mom and our daughter wishing me happy birthday is nice" Kaci stood up "Ross?" "Yeah?"

Kaci knelled down taking Ross's hands "I was thinking… can we plane on renewing our wedding vows?" he held up a ring box opening a 18K black Titanium Nano Cubic black demonic diamond's engagement ring and matching black titanium male band. Ross chuckled. "I think that's a wonderful idea." Kaci smiled and put the ring on her finger and then he put his on his finger, he leaned up kissing Ross.

Out in the residential area of Xacron, Kayla was heading to hers and Silvers apartment. She wanted to talk about their relationship and about the twins. She didn't want things to end between them. Using her key, she opened the door and saw Silver sitting on the couch. He was waiting for her. She closed the door and went to sit beside him. "Kayla… how have you been?" "Fine…Silver… I've made a decision." Silver looked at her. "You have?" "I decided to keep the babies." Silver eyes widen and he frowned. "Why! I told you that I didn't want kids!" "Silver! Listen to me. Our babies won't come out like your mother!" "You don't know that!" "I don't want to take that chance!" Kayla stood up. "Please Silver. I love you and I've always wanted us to have a life together. This is a start. We can be better than your mother." "No! If you want to be with me then you have to get rid of those things inside you! If not then we are through!" Kayla bit her lip as she tears up and holds her stomach. "Fine… if that's how it's going to be…" Silver sighs out. "I'm leaving. I'll raise my twins without you…" Silver frowned. "Kayla…" Tears ran down her cheeks. "It breaks my heart that you can't get over the past. Yes, your mother did terrible things. She hurt Terry so I should hate her but that was years ago! We all have to move on!"

Silver frowned. "Kayla I…" He reached out for her but she backed away. "No… until you learn to move on, I will be at my mother's. I'll send my brothers for my stuff." She heads to the door. "Kayla wait… !" "Good bye Silver. I hope one day you will see get past this." She left. Silver slips to the floor and tears.

Jess smiled at her master piece, she had made Kaci a birthday cake. She giggled texting Ross telling him to bring Kaci over. Rick and Chida stepped in the kitchen "The boys are in their rocking chairs" Jess smiled "alright" they chuckled and wrapped arms around her making her chuckle "Not know, I'm still sore from last night… 5 rounds each….." she pouted. Rick and Chida chuckled kissing her cheek. Michael walked in and sighed mentally "lady Jess? Do you mind if… I have a day off?" Jess blinked at him "you want a day off?" Michael nodded. Rick and Chida sighed "if you can't be around us three all love dovey just say it" they said at the same time. Michael frowned and just walked away. Jess frowned at them "Really..? why are you two so mean to him?" "Because the way he looks at you" Rick says "not to mention because he wants you so bad, I bet he listens to us at night"

Jess sighed and pushed them out of the kitchen "Shoo, I'm expecting for Ross to bring Kaci over, go and watch the twins" they pouted but nodded walking away. Jess sighed and walked back into the kitchen and looked out the window to see Michael outside taking out his wings and flying off 'Michael….'

Oichi was in the quads room, putting them down to sleep. She smiles at them as she left the room. Closing the door two guards appeared and stood guard. Oichi sighs as she heads to her office. Reaching there Lucien was sitting on the couch. "Welcome back." "Thank you. What can I do for you today?" "Your library is incomplete. Some with inaccurate information." Oichi sits down. "I'm aware of that. My son Kaleb is to." She opened her draw and took out a pink book with a lock and key on the cover. "He is a writer and loves history. He has started to visit people and get their side of the story and compact it into a book. This one is a book about Lady Thalia's history. From her words."

She handed it to Lucien. He opened it and started to read. "Hmm…. Yes, this seems better. Your son has some talent." Oichi chuckled. "Yes, he is currently working on one for Seth. He wants to talk to Jess next." "He doesn't want to do one of you?" Oichi chuckled. "He wants to do mine last. Maybe you can speak to him and talk about your own history. You wanted people to start believing in you again right? I can definitely add your history to the lessons at the academy." Lucien flips a page in the book. "Maybe I will…"

Michael sat in his brother's bar, a lot of the demons where staring at him with wide eyes and keeping their distance. Michael was wearing a fancy blue blazer, black short under it and men's black slim jeans and black shoes. "What's wrong with you?" he lifted his head and sees Danni. Michael sighs "Nothing… uhm can you make a heavenly?" "Sure." Danni says going to the cabinets. She quickly mixed a drink and placed it down in front of him.

Michael took and took a sip of it. Then feeling a presence next to him he sighed "why do you always so up when I'm feeling down?" He asked, Raphael chuckled "because you are my brother plus father asked me to check on you" Michael sighed and took another sip "hey brother..." "mhmmm what is it?" Raphael asked has Danni places his drink down and stepped away, Raphael took a sip of his. "You're the arch angel of love... help me out..." Raphael's eyes widen and turned looking at him "help you? Brother you know I can't make Jess love you" Michael frowned "I know... If only he didn't come back to life maybe I would have had a chance" "maybe who knows" Raphael says softly taking a sip. "If I turned myself in a girl would try like you did with Lucifer?" Michael asked taking a sip. Raphael started laughing. Michael raised his eyebrow "you alright?"

"Just fine brother. For you to ask me that you must be very depressed. How about you just try dating someone or something. A lot of single women or men out there just waiting to be swept off their feet or if you just need to relive some pent-up stress you can always visit Charlotte." Raphael sighs with a smile. "That woman she is definitely her mother's daughter. If only I could plant a baby in her." Danni rolled her eyes as she walked away from the conversation.

Michael groaned and sat down "even the arch angel of love won't help me…." "Your own stubbornness is what is making you depressed. You refuse to believe that Jess will never be yours." He frowned getting up. "I may be the arch of love but I will not tear someone's love apart because you're to selfish to let go." He smiled when Danni reappear. "Danni! I need cheerful company! Let's share a drink!" Danni frowned. "Go get laid or something. I'm busy." Raphael pouted at her. "Oh for fuck sake Raph!" he grabbed Raphael shit making his eyes widen has Michael's body shined and right before his eyes and the others eyes Michael's body turned into a female, very sexy stunning woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. His clothes changed to into a White and Gold Bandage Spaghetti Strap dress and gold heels. Her boobs where a D size. Demons where gasping at his sudden change into a female. "How about now?" she said and pulled him to her kissing him deeply. Raphael didn't kiss back. He pulled Michael away and chuckled. "Again brother. I say no. Not going to be your rebound fling." He put money on the table for Danni. "Plus, I value my connection with my son, should he ever learn of me taking you to bed he would surely flip his lid. Later." He says vanishing. Michael sighed and sat back down "Another round danni…"

A portal opened in front of Delica's and Adrian stepped out. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "A hell drink would be good right about now..." He was about to head to the first door when another portal opened beside him. He frowned as he walked to it. Suddenly a hand grabbed his throat, crushing it. His eyes widen as he coughed up blood. He was then pulled into the portal.

In the apartment, Iris was crying in Delica's arms, her and Azaya frowned "What's wrong sweetie?" Delica asked bouncing her, then Azaya got a whiff of blood hit her nose and rushed away to the front door making Delica blink "Azaya?" Azaya opening the front door she blinked to see blood on the ground, her eyes widen and could tell it was Adrian's "Oh no…"

Adrian groans and opens his eyes. He frowned to see he was in a cell. He tried to get up but he realized that he was chained up. Lifting his wrist, he could tell the chains were blocking his powers. "Where am I…" A door opened and Valeriea walked in with a smirk on her face. "Oh my, to be captured again and so easily… you must feel humiliated." Adrian glared at her. "You are starting to let your guard down. Is because you have a child now?" Adrian frowned. "Last time we met you put up quite the fight, thanks to your comfort life it seems you were easy to pick. I scrambled your brains the last time remember?" She steps to the side as Alcaeus walked up. "Now, it's time for a more… complicated procedure. You will help us with killing your Lord." "Never…you will have to kill me before I ever do that." Valeriea laughed. "Silly demon. You say never like you had a chance to deny me. When I play in a person's head, I always leave something inside. A little link. Everything you have done, everywhere you have been, everyone you know, I know them all and thanks to that you will be the key in my plans. Go on Alcaeus."

Alcaeus walked up to him. Adrian glared at him. Something was different about him. He could feel a stronger power coming from him. Alcaeus grabbed him by the face and digs his nails into his skin. Adrian's eyes widen as he screams out in pain. It was like all of his memories were being pulled out of his own mind. Valeriea smirked. "As I said Adrian. You have no choice. You will help us kill Lucifer."

Azaya went to her room in her grandmothers apartment, Delica was frowning bouncing Iris "Azaya what is wrong?!" Azaya didn't answer and touched her necklace "Grandpa?" there was no answer making he bites her lip she lifted her hand has a demon fire portal opened "Grandma I'll be right back" Delica's eyes widen "wait are you going into hell?" Azaya nodded "Only for a moment then I'll come back, grandpa wont answer" she said and stepped through the portal.

Down in hell, Lucifer sat in the war council room with Asmodeus only, discussing a few things. He yawns. "Are we almost done?" "Just one last report my lord."

Then they both felt a portal open in front of him has Azaya stepped out making Lucifer's eyes widen at her. He frowned. "Azaya… you better explain why you have appeared before me without permission…"

Azaya frowned "You weren't answering me! Adrian, I smelled his blood outside of the apartment, something happen to him…" "If I worry about every damn demon I will never get a moments rest. Adrian is a big boy he can handle himself now go back home." Lucifer says sighing. Azaya frowned more at him "I hope you remember that last time he went missing is because that dark witch kidnapped him, what if she did it again….? What if she controls him and try and kill grandma and Iris? Do you really want that to happen? The both of you?" Asmodeus sighs as she held the report. Lucifer rubbed his face. "Then he will die, now that this is settle go home."

Azaya sighed deeply and turned around "bye grandpa…" she said as tears went down her cheeks and ran through the portal has it closed.

Lucifer turned to Asmodeus. "Got a problem with that?" She bows. "Of course, not my lord. While do care for my children, if they do not make your needs and must be discarded then so be it. I will continue to serve you and create more productive children that will serve you as well." Lucifer sinks in his chair. "Very good. I have no need of those who can't handle themselves. Continue with the report." Asmodeus nodded.

Reaching back at her grandmothers, Delica was standing there with Iris and her eyes widen to see Azaya walked through the portal and tears in her eyes "Oh sweetie.. you know going there will only leave you in tears… please tell me what happen?" Azaya frowned "I think grandpa Adrian was taken… there was fresh blood outside the apartment…. And grandpa belew me off on it… I need to tell mama…" Delica's eyes widen "Taken…. Again… no.. no…!" Azaya sniffed "Rex" he appeared "Yes Princess Azaya?" "can you please patch me through to my mama?" "Of course Princess" he said and started to the call.

At Jess, Kaci was giggling at his chocolate cake with chocolate strawberries "Mhmm this is amazing!" Ross chuckled "yeah Jess you did a good job on it, I hope I get a piece" Jess smiled "OF course" then Rex appeared next to Ross "Mrs. Morning, your daughter is calling you" "Mhmm patch her through" Kaci blinked has the screen came on and Azaya was in front of it with dry tears "Mama… grandpa Adrian… I think he was taken…. There's fresh blood outside of the apartment… I went to hell" Kaci's eyes widen "You went to HELL?!" Azaya frowned "I told grandpa but he didn't really do anything and I left… so I'm calling you… grandma is breaking down in the room… please come here…" Jess frowned looking at them "I'll come with, we can have my twins look after the boys while we are gone" Ross sighs. "I wish she would learn that going to see him will always leave her in tears." He opened a portal "Let's go. Guess we gotta figure out what the hell happened to Adrian."

Jess nodded "Rick! Chida! Watch the twins and Hannibal! We will be right back!" right away Rick and Chida came in with a frown "Wait where you going?" Azaya looked over at them with soft puppy eyes "please uncle Ricky and uncle Chida… it's about Adrian please…?" Rick and Chida flushed and they gave in her puppy eyes "alright… can we at least call for help? Michael disappeared to somewhere for his day off" Jess thought for a moment but chuckled "call Yuki, love you both!" she says and walked through the portal. Azaya smiled "thank you uncles" she says and walked thought the portal after Jess. Kaci chuckled "Thanks cuss's!" he went through the portal. 

Reaching Delica's Ross walked out and taps his foot on the ground twice. They ground under him opened slightly and a pack of hell hounds appeared. Rhys jumped out and shook his head, leading the back. Behind them a larger dog appeared. It was slick then Ross's and had a tail of fire. Ross raised an eyebrow. "That's rare…" Jess and Azaya blinked "What's weird?" Kaci frowned "I'm gonna go check on my mother alright" he said and walking off to go comfort his mother.

Ross points to the bigger dog. "That's Adrian's hellhound Berta but, she never comes up top. Usually she stays behind with Asmodeus. I guess she's worried about Adrian to…I'll use her and the others to try and at least got a trace on where Adrian could be." Jess nodded "yes lets see what happen to him" Azaya nodded "I wanna join in" Ross looked at her "Azaya I don't think" Jess put her hand up "Stop right there, you have been teaching her and she's been controlling her demonic gene plus with her extra private classes with me she's been learning new techniques… Ross let her she's more then capable of protecting herself" Ross sighs and smiled "alright make sure you have Ruby out helping you out" Azaya giggled "thanks mama" 

He turns back to the he hounds. "Alright pups. Find anything you can for Adrian." They sniffed around and then quickly scattered around. Ross signs and thinks to himself. 'His scent is scattered but it doesn't go anywhere...' He opens a portal. "I'll be back, I'm going to go check some things out." Jess and Azaya nodded has Ross went through the portal. In the nursery, Delica was on the rocking chair tearing silent while Iris was in her swinging chair wide away. Kaci knelled down next to his mother "mama…" Delica sniffed "I can't lose him… I can't… we haven't even had the wedding yet.. I can't lose him… not another man I love…" Kaci took her hand "Don't worry mom, Ross and Jess will find him bring him home" Delica closed her eyes and sniffed "I hope so.." a hound stepped into the room sniffing around and Delica recognize it was Adrian's hound "Berta…?" Berta turned to her and then growled at her. Delica's eyes widen and stood up picking up Iris backing up.

Kaci gulped going in front of her and Iris "Out hound" Berta growled again but then Rhys entered the room and deep warning growl at Berta.

They glared at each other growling before Berta's tail lifted catching flames. She hit the wall cracking it before leaving. Kaci sighs softly "Thank you Rhy's" he reached rubbing his head, Rhy's wagged his tail slightly "I'll close the door so the other hounds wont come in" Rhy's nodded "Watch over Azaya and Jess alright?" he says closing the door. Rhy's walked away and headed to the living room area.

In Switzerland Adrian was lying unconscious on floor. Alcaeus was looking at his hands as he squeezed them. Xavier walked down with his hands in his pockets. "So, is it done?" Valeriea nods. "Yes. It will be quite a performance." "Should we send him back? By now they must have noticed his disappearance." Valeriea looked at Adrian. "Mmmm…Alcaeus, one more time for good measure. I don't want to take any chances when it comes to this." Alcaeus nodded and walked over to Adrian. "Val, if you play in his mind to much you will break it." Xavier says. "I'm aware of that but no need to worry. I'll bring him to the brink and nothing more. It would waste time if I had to find another demon close to Lucifer." Alcaeus grabbed Adrian and stuck the tip of his fingers in his head. Adrian gasps out and the color left his face as once again his memories flowed through him at a higher speed. It felt like his head was splitting. "I… will kill… you…" He says before blacking out. Valeriea chuckled. "See. His mind is very strong. Once Alcaeus is done, return him." Xavier nodded and watched her leave.

Hours went by and Adrian was still missing. Ross was standing in a tree listening to howls from the hounds. He sighs as the search came up empty. He jumped down and headed to the house. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Berta rush off. He frowns and quickly follows her. A scent hit his nose and he growl. "Vampire…"

A portal was open outside of town opened and Xavier was standing there with Adrian by his feet. He chuckles. "I wonder how this will go." He heard a growl and saw a hell hound rush to him. Berta eyes turned red and her tail lit up with fire as she attacked Xavier. He put his arm up as she bit it. She ripped a chunk out and smacked him with her fire tail. Xavier was slid back to the portal holding his arm. "Damn mutt… should have saw that coming though." Berta growls as she stood guard of Adrian. Ross appeared. "Xavier! You got some nerve showing your face here!" Xavier smiled. "You should be thanking me prince Ross. If it were up to me, I would have killed him." Ross's hand glowed red as his flames appeared. "So what? You're that witch's delivery boy now! I hope you know what happened to her last lover. Trusting her is the last thing you want to do."

Xavier chuckled. "Don't be foolish. Like I have time to become her lover. She's already has a toy to play with. I have to say that things are going to be taking an interesting turn soon. If I were you, I'd watch your little family closely. Soon you won't have one." Ross growled. "You won't be going anywhere. Oichi would love to have your head for what you did to her mother." Xavier smirked. "Yes… I'll be visiting her very soon. I wasn't done playing with her. Send her a message for me." He laughed as he jumped back through the portal and it closed.

Ross frowned and went to Adrian. Berta nudged her nose against Adrian's cheek. She whimpered at him not responding. Ross bends down and checks his pulse. He rubbed Berta's head. "He will be fine. Go back home for now. Can't have you near Delica right now." Berta growled at hearing Delica's name. "Home. Now." Ross says firmly. She turns her head as a portal opened and she walked through it. Ross picks up Adrian. "Alright, let's. Get you home."

Jess and Azaya stood there waiting as a portal opened and Ross walked through caring Adrian. They both gasped "Kaci! Delica! Ross found him!" Jess shouted. Jess stepped over "how is he?"

"Unconscious for now…" Ross says. Jess pointed to the couch and Ross placed him down. Kaci and Delica rushed in, Delica eyes widen and rushed over knelling down "Adrian…. Ross what happen?" Kaci looked at Ross "babe…?" Azaya frowned "papa…" "I don't really know. Xavier brought him back. That means something dealing with that witch…"

Jess frowned lifted her hand over Adrian "I'll try and sense if there is anything on him… Valeriea might have done something to him" Azaya frowned putting her head. "Do you think… we should put him in confinement in case you can't find anything but it's like cloaked or something?" Jess frowned "It's up to Delica and Ross" she says. Ross cross his arms. "I don't think that will be necessary but…"

Adrian's eyes suddenly opened. He frowned at Jess's hand over him. "Can you remove your hand from over me…" Jess nodded and removed her hand.

Adrian sat up and cracked his neck. Ross frowned. "What happened." Adrian looked at him. "What do you mean." Ross frowned. "You've been missing for hours." Adrian raised an eyebrow. "I have?" He rubbed his chin. "Mmm… I remember coming back here…and then I woke up here." Ross sighs. "Obviously… you were in the hands of that witch; do you feel weird? Something missing?" "I don't. I feel drained but that's about it." "Then… maybe she took your life force like she did Ayden." Delica teared hugging him "oh Adrian… I don't think it's safe here in Ravenswood anymore…" Kaci's eyes widen "mom… are you saying you wanna move…? But your bakery…." "I can always move it to Xacron…" Delica says. "If you want to move that's fine."

Jess had a bad feeling "I still feel something off about this whole thing…. Ross... Adrian… something it's right… she just doesn't just take you and then released you… she did something to you Adrian and letting her go is a part of a plan…." Azaya and Kaci frowned. Delica frowned stood up "Adrian…." "Other than being drained I don't feel any different unlike last time."

Ross sighs. "Okay… how about this. For now, get some rest. If you both are willing to move to Xacron, get the move ready quickly. If Jess can't find anything then let Rex scan you and also let Asmodeus take a look at you." Adrian sighs. "Very well…" Delica smiled and snuggled him then they all heard Iris crying in the next room. Adrian got up, Delica stood up "I'll get her alright?" Adrian nodded has Delica walked off. Jess took out her phone and started to look for apartments for them through her mother's real estate website.

On March 25th it was the day of Takara's and Yaris wedding. They were having it at the castle in ballroom. It was decorated in pink and blue with chairs on both sides. The ceiling was covered in pink and blue string flowers and there was a flower arch over the podium. Guest were already arriving as Julian and Terrance led them to their seats.

In a room that was being used as the bride's room, Takara was standing in her wedding dress while Oichi fix the bottom. In a chair, Amy was sitting down in her flower girl dress watching cartoons on Oichi's tablet. Takara sighs as she tried to calm her nerves. Oichi chuckled. "Everything will be fine Kara. You look beautiful." Oichi stood up, wearing her dress. Takara turns around.

Her hair was long and straight. A part of it was braided down the middle. She had a silver tiara on her head. "I don't need makeup or anything?" Oichi shook her head. "Like your mother you have natural beauty. You don't need makeup sweetie plus; Yaris already see you beautiful just the way you are." Takara blushed and smiled. "Thank you, mom… you think they will be happy for me?" Oichi nods. "Yup! Makoto is probably in tears clinging onto Tate seeing you. Saki… well… I think you know how he already feelings." Takara sniffs and hugs her. "Mom… I'm so happy that you're here." Oichi chuckled. "I'll always be here sweetie. Never forget that."

The door opened and Julia walked in. "Hi, auntie!" She walked in with Florina behind her. "Hey there Julia, Flo." Julia went to Takara and hugged her. "Ready for your big day?" Takara smiled and nodded. Florina smiled. "You look gorgeous Kara." Florina says. "Thank you, auntie." Florina looks at Oichi. "I didn't want to rain on Kara's day so I thought I come and tell you now." "Tell me what sis?" Florina smiles. "Me and Yain are having another baby." Oichi and Takara's eyes widen. "Oh, Flo that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Julia smiled. "I'm going to be a big sister!" Takara smiled. "Wow auntie. That's amazing news." Florina giggles. "I just wanted to tell you before things started."

The door opened and Jess and Aerith walked in wearing their bridesmaid dresses. Jess gasped at Takara "Oh my, Sweetie you look stunning…" Azaya giggled "Takara you look so gorgeous!" Dawn stepped in her eyes widen and smiled so sweetly "Oh my goodness, you look like so breath taking" Takara smiled with a blush. "Thank you."

"you look very stunning Princess Takara" everyone turned to see Selena standing wearing a pretty red a line lace long sleeve dress that had some studs on it. Jess, Aerith and Dawn bowed slightly "Lady Selena" Oichi and Takara did the same. "Um… Thank you Lady Selena." Takara says. Selena chuckled and stepped over to her "I can grant you one wish Takara, being the mother of all vampires think of it has a Cinderella deal" "A wish…" Takara says.

Jess blinked "Wait what kind of wish are you gonna grant her?" Selena chuckled "that is up to her on what wish she grants, a gift for the lovely bride" Takara looks at Oichi who smiles at her. Takara runs her fingers together. "Thank you for your kind gesture Lady Selena but, I must decline such a rare honor. I have everything I want right here on this day. I have my mama and my aunties with my family and I get to marry the man of my dreams." She smiles. "Everything I could ever wish for is right her today." Selena smiles at her "I see, you have such a pure heart Takara, your mother and Father are very proud and happy for you has they are hear for you" Aerith's eyes widen "They are here…?" Jess smiled "Oh Takara" Dawn smiled brightly "awwww"  
Dawn smiled brightly "awwww" Takara smiled. "They are always watching over me."

Selena took her hands "may your marriage be blessed" has Takara felt something like she was indeed blessed by Selena. The door opened and Dracula stepped in "Love what's taking you so long?" Selena chuckled "just giving blessing to the stunning bride dear" Dracula blinked and looked at Takara, he smiled "indeed she does look stunning, congrats Princess Takara" Takara can feel her vampire blood tingle at his presence and voice. "Thank you." She says.

Selena chuckled and left the room with Dracula. Jess shook slightly "Why does he have to be handsome…?" Dawn chuckled at her. Aerith blinked "So that was Dracula? He does have that pull on you doesn't he?" Jess shrugged "I can't feel it, could you? You are part vampire" Aerith blinked "Slightly… maybe because I'm half witch?" Oichi shook her head at them and went back to finishing the bottom of Takara's dress.

Rose stepped in wearing her bridesmaid dress, she gasped at Takara "Oh Takara! You look so beautiful!" she giggled stepping over giving her a soft hug. "Thank you Rose." Takara says hugging her back.

There was a knock on the door. They saw Danni walk in, wearing a high neck black dress with a high spilt on the side, with Malcom who was wearing a blue suit. "Aw you look so cute Malcom!" Julia says. He blushed and hid behind Danni who chuckled. "Takara you look amazing!" Danni says. Takara smiles brightly. "Thank you, grandma!" "I need all of you girls to come out. Everyone is almost seated and are waiting to start." Jess, Rose and Aerith nodded hugging takara then leaving the room. Dawn chuckled "see you out there hunny" she followed. Florina walked up to Danni. "Mom…" "Yes dear?" She smiled. "I'm pregnant." Danni smiled and hugged her. "Gah! More grands! I feel ever happier! Oichi one day you are going to understand this feeling." Oichi chuckled. "I'm sure I will mom." Julia giggled and left with her Florina. Oichi hugs Takara and kisses her cheek. "I'm so happy for you sweetheart."

In the ballroom, Seth was sitting in the front row with Terra, Corbett, Thalia, and Oberon. Kendrick was sitting in Oberon's lap. "This is so exciting! I might cry." Thalia says. Oberon chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Our wedding wasn't as big as this but it's a memory I cherish." He kissed her cheek. Terra smiles at them until she felt her hand being grabbed by Seth. She turned to him and smiled, leaning closer to him.

On the other side, vampire nobles and wolf tribes' leaders were paying their respects by being there. Chaz, Nia and their children were sitting down. Chaz had two of the quads with him. He was holding Eliana and Leia, they were in a deep sleep. Behind them, Kim was sitting with Sai and Kayla was sitting with Izzy and Lucien. She was going on about 4 months with her twins and Izzy was going on 3. Paxton and Sonya walked in with Skylar and Semyaza. Paxton had Nicole in his arms. Looking around they spotted Orochi who was sitting in the back.

They headed over to him and sat in the row in front of him. He frowned. "Why are you sitting near me?" Paxton looked down and saw Ava in his arms. "I'm not sitting near you; I'm sitting near Ava." Orochi signs. "If anyone else could hold her I'd gladly leave. I hate nearly everyone who is here at this wedding." "Well suck it up." Paxton says. Orochi frowned until he heard a giggle. Looking down Ava was smiling up at him. She held up her hand and white flames started to appear. Orochi's eyes widen as he quickly covered the flames. 'White flames… never seen those before…' He jumped slightly when he felt his hand being burned. He frowned looking at his hand. It healed quickly. Ava giggled as her flames grew bigger. "Boy, I need your assistance." Paxton frowned and looked back towards him. His eyes widen seeing Ava's white flames. He quickly reached down and put them out. "What the hell…white flames? I need to tell dad about this…"

Up front, Yaris was standing beside Raphael. "I love marrying people." He says with a chuckle. Yaris smiled. "So, about Ross?" "Oh, don't worry. I gave him a ring that will turn him back into a man for appearance purposes. Once he takes it off, he will be a woman again." "I see and is Lady Oichi really okay with walking down by herself?" Raphael chuckled. "Yes, she doesn't mind it."

Once everyone was seated, soft music started to play, Julian and Terrance opened the doors as the bridesmaids and Groomsmen were lined up ready to come in. The first to come out was Julia and Kaleb. She giggled as they walked. Danni was on the side with her sister Heather who was taking pictures and recording the wedding. As they got to the front Corbett eyes widen slightly at Julia. "She's pretty…" Thalia smiles. "That's Julia. Oichi's niece."

Next was Aerith and Jayden. Pictures were taken of them as he sighed. Aerith flushed and smiling "it's so beautiful" she whispered to him, he chuckled softly at her. Rick was smiling brightly "Awww she looks so cute" Chida chuckled "one of these days she will walk down with brother to marry Jayden" Rick's eyes widen then narrowed at Jayden. Miles and Luna giggled at his narrowing.

Following them was Rose and Zane. He was frowning because he had ripped his suit at the last moment, playing around with the others. Oichi had given him the worst ear full he ever had. He was a bit shaken by how angry she was. Dawn smiled brightly taking out of her phone snapping pictures, Zach chuckled holding Roxas who was giggling and screamed happily "Sisssy!" Zach chuckled "Shhh Roxas"

After then was Jess and Poseidon. "I would have like to walk with Oichi. I could have definitely tried to court her but having the Queen of witches on my arm is the next best thing." Jess flushed "did you just hit on me….?" He chuckled "Maybe" Jess flushed more and can feel both Rick and Chida's narrowing eyes. She sighed mentally 'really… know boys stop that' "if only you where with those two vampires" she heard Poseidon making her flush more "Please sir… don't my twin idiots get super Jealous and try and attach you…" she just heard him chuckle.

Lastly, Oichi came out by herself with a smile on her face. It was all she could do to night cry in this happy moment. When she walked by Seth and the others Kendrick's eyes widen. "Pur… pur… Pretty!" He yelled out loudly reaching for Oichi. Oichi giggled at him with a few of the guest.

Amy and Malcom walked down the aisle. Amy smiled as she threw flowers everywhere including on herself. Danni giggled as she snapped pictures. Nia smiled also taking pictures. "So adorable." Eric smiled at his daughter having fun. River with her twins sitting next to her, Xena in Terrance's arms. Her head was resting against his shoulder numbing on his shirt, he can feel her dragon teeth was coming in. Jareth in Terry's arms was shaking his plush giggling.

Once they made their way down to the others, everyone turned to the door as Takara and Ross, back in his male body. "Uncle… you didn't have to change for me." Ross smiled. "It's fine. I want to make sure both your dads are happy when I give you away." Takara smiles and hooks her arm in his. The music changed as they walked down the aisle. Yaris smiled looking at her. His heart was doing flips. It wasn't just the dress but Takara herself who looked elegantly as she walked down the aisle. The noble who were there, eyes widen at Takara taking in her beauty. One in particular, was a young man with dark blue hair and purple eyes. His face was flushed looking at her. "She's supposed to be half human right?" One of them nodded. "She's…. Radiant…like a rare jewel that must be claimed." He bit his lip. 'I must have her...'

Reaching to the alter, Ross looks at Yaris. "From me, Sakamoto, and Tate, you had better take care of Takara. She's our precious treasure." Takara smiles, tearing slightly. Yaris nods. "I will take care of her. Forever." Ross chuckles and holds his hand out. Yaris shook it. Takara hugs Ross. "Thank you." Ross smiles and kisses her forehead and then went to take a seat. Raphael smiles as Takara and Yaris stood next to each other.

Raphael looked around and saw Heather who gave a thumbs up. "Takara and Yaris, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourself in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potential of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders, the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people. A love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life."

He looks at both of them. "Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. I want you two to remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, and not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, that does not mean the sun has gone away, forever. If each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life, together and compassion for the needs of the others, your life together will be marked by abundance and delight."

Oichi sniffed and she dabs her eyes. "Raphael is really into it today." Danni had tears in her eyes from Raphael's words. "That stupid angel. Saying such passionate things." Heather held back a chuckle. Jess, Aerith and Rose where deeply touched by this. Aerith's eyes landed on Jayden who looked back at her. Aerith smiled at him that made his heart thumb in his chest.

in the seats, Chida and Rick where holding hands smiling feeling touched by his words. Dustin smiled and rubbed Joesph's four months pregnant tummy feeling touched by Raphael words.

Azaya and Semyaza held hands and she felt a kiss on her temple form Semyaza making her giggled softly.

"The rings please?" Raphael says. Malcom walked up and held the rings up. "H-Hi…" Takara smiles at him. They too the rings and he got back in line. Yaris held Takara's hand. "I, Yaris Hayes, take you Takara Ruska, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love and cherish you through joy and sorrow, sickness and health and whatever challenges we may face, for as long as I live. You are the cornerstone of my life and ever since that day we met in the halls of the castle I knew that we would be together forever." He places the ring on her fingers. She sniffed trying not to cry. Oichi dabs her eyes. 'Saki, Makoto, Tate, I hope you're watching.'

Takara takes Yaris hand. "I Takara Ruska take you Yaris Hayes to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to always be there for you, to shelter and hold your love as the most precious gift in my life. I will be truthful and honor you as I embrace this journey of our love as the most important part of my life. I will care for you always and stand by you in times of sorrow and joy, forever nurturing the love I feel for you." She places the ring on his finger. Thalia dabs her eyes. "This is so beautiful." Oberon smiles holding her close as she tears. Deliora smiled holding Alaric "so beautiful, Ronnie… I'm so happy" Ronnie chuckled.

Yaris and Takara joined hands. Raphael smiles. "Should anyone have a reason that these two lovely souls should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace?" The room was silent. "Very well then, by the power vested in me, by the kingdom of Xacron, I know pounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Yaris smiles brightly as he and Takara shared a sweet kiss. Everyone stood and applauded as they sniffed and cheered. Oichi busted into tears, unable to hold it in anymore. "My little girl is married now." She cried out. Jess tears "Oh my niece is married, Oichi she's all grown up!" she hugs Oichi tearing with happy tears. Aerith smiled tapping her eyes with a tissue. Rose giggled at Takara and Yaris. 

After the wedding was cleaned up, the reception was held in the large ballroom. It had a love seat on a platform made for Takara and Yaris. On the side were two tables for the bridesmaids and Groomsmen. The other tables were spread out around the dance floor. Runes son, Ben was the Dj while Rune, Stella, and Gabe served the food. Oichi was by Raphael, Orochi and Paxton. She was holding Ava. "White flames?" Orochi and Paxton nods. "Purifying flames. Looks like little Ava unlocked something deep within my brother's powers. Specially if it harmed Orochi." "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I'm fine. It was more as a shock then anything." Oichi grabs Ava's tiny hand. She smiled. "Its time for Lord Lucifer to really take a good look at her. I don't like it because she's so scared of him but I don't want any more surprises and I don't want her to end up harming her sisters…"

In her room, Takara snuggled up Yaris. She smiled as he held her close. "Making love is something different now that we are married." He kissed her. "I love you." Takara smiles. "I love you to." She sits up covering herself with a sheet. "We should get ready for the reception party. Your dad said he had a surprise for us." Yaris nodded getting up.

Once they were fully clothed, they left the room and headed to the ballroom. Before they got there, they saw Tabitha. Takara frowned and clings to Yaris. "No need to fear Takara." They saw Poseidon appear. "She has something she wants to say." Tabitha sighs. "The way I acted towards you was immature and unfitting of me. I treated you both wrongly and I deeply apologize. I hope you both live a long and prosper life together. I know my words won't mean much but I hope one day you will forgive me on how I acted." Takara frowns. She could tell that she was lying. "Thank you." She says. "I hope one day you can truly accept me and Yaris but now that we are married you cannot keep us apart." Takara says. Tabitha frowned and turned her head. Yaris grabbed Takara's hand. "Mother no matter how well you try to sell your lies, I don't need you to accept me and Takara's love. With or without you we will be happy and create a beautiful family together. One that you will get to see or be apart off. Good bye. Let's go Takara."

He pulled her past Tabitha. "Yaris… I am your mother! You can't kick me out your life!" Poseidon sighs. "I wanted to at least fake your love so that the boy could have a mother in his life but you can't even do that right." He walked away. Tabitha frowned and bit her lip. "That bitch… she ruined everything… I'll make sure She'll get hers…" She stormed off.

In the ballroom, Julia was walking to the dessert table. She reached out for a pink cupcake when another hand reached out for it as well. "Oh! I'm sorry." She says looking at Corbett. He blushed. "N-No I'm sorry." He held up the cupcake to her. "I'm Corbett." Julia smiles. "Hi, I'm Julia. Nice to meet you."

Takara and Yaris were heading to their seats when a young man walked up to them. "Excuse me. Princess Takara. Firstly, allow me to congratulate you on your special day." "Thank you." Takara says. Yaris raised his eyebrow. "And you are?" "Forgive my rudeness. I am Hakirr Sanders. A newly appointed Noble. My father finally handed the reins to me. I also recently moved here to Xacron a few months ago." Takara smiles. "A pleasure to meet you Lord Hakirr. I'm sure you will find Xacron to be a lovely place." Hakirr smiles gently at her. "Yes, after seeing you I truly believe that statement." Takara blushed slightly. "Oh…" He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Till we meet again princess." Yaris frowned as Hakirr smirked at him before leaving.

on the dancefloor a soft slow dancing song was playing, Zane and Rose where dancing slowly. She had her head on his shoulder smiling, Zane smiles softly at her holding her gently "love you" he says. Rose looked up and smiled with a flush "love you too" both leaning in and kissed.

Aerith pulled Jayden over to the dance floor and gently took his hands and they started to slow dance. Aerith giggled "it's been awhile since we had a nice slow dance" "I suppose so." He says.

Lucien was sitting at a back table eating when Ronnie walked up to him. "Former King of wolves. It seems like you have been avoiding me." "Something like that. Oichi tells me that you may know of my past." "I do and I want to speak to you both about it. However, this is a wedding. I'd prefer not to talk about such matters at the time." Ronnie nodded. "Of course…" "I'll have Oichi notify you when we need to speak." Ronnie nodded and walked off. Ronnie nodded and walked off. Selena appeared next to Lucien "How are faring dear old friend?" "Fine I suppose. A little jealous but the food is very good in this Era.

Selena chuckled and sees Dracula stepping over to some noble vampires.

Dracula smiled "hello gentlemen, was that a beautiful wedding?" they blinked at him and could feel their vampire blood tingle from his presence. "uhm yeah… uhm who are you?" a noble asked. Dracula frowned at him "who I'm I? you don't know of me?" the noble vampire nodded "Forgive me but this is an area of noble's, please leave?" Dracula eyes him and his wine class broke in his hand making them jump slightly "excuse me?" Silas Ladimir walked over "My lord please forgive them… they do not know any better" the vampires where frowning at him. Dracula looked at him and narrowed for a moment "I see someone knows who I 'am" Silas bowed to him. The vampires where blinking at this, Dracula turned to them "since this is a wedding day I will show mercy on you, fools on not knowing who I 'am. I'm the vampire Emperor I rule even over the kings and ever vampire. I'm Dracula" their eyes widen and bowed "Forgive us my lord" Dracula sighed "again this is a special day I will be kind until after, then I will show you on how I can just take your title away from you" he said waking away. Silas chuckled "you all idiots for not knowing" they frowned fearing on what will happen to them.

Lucien sighs watching the scene. He bit down on some chicken. "What does he expect, of course those younglings wouldn't know who he is." He grabbed his cup of wine. Selena sighs "Yeah, he's thinking of doing another formal vampire ball, this time at our new castle"

Selena felt something pull against her dress. Looking down she saw Kendrick with cupcake frosting over his mouth and a half eaten cookie. "Lady!" He says pointing up at her. Lucien chuckles slightly. "So bold and yet so innocent." Selena giggled knelled down "Hello little one aren't you just the cutest!" she picked him up "Is that cookie yummy?" "Yessss! Yum yum!"

"lets go find your parents" Selena giggled. Dracula stepped over "Oh who's baby did you kidnap?" Selena pouted "I did not kidnap this child love" Dracula chuckled and then looked at Lucian "Hello again Lucian" "A spectacular performance as always." Lucien says sarcastically.

Dracula huffed but followed Selena when she walked away to see Thalia, she smiled "Lady Thalia I believe this cute little one belongs to you" "Mama!" Kendrick says holding his cookie up. Thalia smiled. "Ken, what did u tell you about running off on me?" She took him from Selena. "I'm very sorry about him Lady Selena. He likes to explore." "Plore!" Kendrick says giggling. Oberon walked over. "Oh good, you found him. I was scared he got lost in the castle again. Thank you, lady Selena." Selena giggled "Oh it's alright, he's just the cutest" Dracula chuckled "you want a baby don't you, all you have to do is ask love" Selena flushed "Hush"

Dracula chuckled and looked at Thalia and Oberon "there will be another vampire ball on Princess Rose's birthday again, it will be at my new castle. I'll send out invasions later on" Thalia and Oberon smiled. "We will try to make it. That week is a still a little sensitive for the family. Mainly Hayate… he hasn't been the same since Sakamoto's death. I'm a little worried about him." Dracula nodded "If you ever need help with him let me know, I have my ways in helping" Selena shook her head and poked Kendrick "so cute" he giggled at her.

Deliora smiled at Ronnie walking over to her, Alaric was in his booster chair eating a cookie "how was the talk with Lord Lucian?" "Alright I suppose." Ronnie says sighing. Deliora smiled "that's good" then she sees Takara and Yaris walk in the room. She smiled "Takara, Yaris can you two come here for a moment?" she asked them. They walked over to her.

She smiled at them "I want to say congrats on your wedding and may two love each other forever" "Thank you Lady Deliora." Takara says.

"And a gift" she said handed Yaris a folder, Yaris blinked and opened it to see a reservation papers for the Crimson Rose Hotel, the Hawaii branch "my gift, a free paid honeymoon suite" "Oh. Thank you for this. We had plans but I don't think we should pass this up." Takara smiled. "Lord Poseidon had something for us as well but I'm sure we can squeeze that in as well. Thank you Lady Deliora." Deliora smiled at them "You are welcome, I hope you enjoy my Hawaii branch, I'm soon gonna be doing a branch here in Xacron. Some blue prints has the one in Ravenswood"  
(others)

Rick and Chida frowned has they watched Jess have a slow dance with Poseidon, they pouted "Really..? why would she say yes like?" Rick says with a narrow look. Chida bites his lip "I swear if he tires to get her to sleep with him" they both started to growl. "Really you two, just shut the hell up" they blink and turned to see a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing slim Long Side Slit Silver Maxi Dress. Featuring a sweetheart neckline, shiny fabric, and a thigh high slit and silver heels. Rick and Chida stood up with widen eyes "M-Michael…?" she rolled her eyes "well aren't you two so fucken smart have you seen Raphy?" she sighed putting her hand on her hip with a huff. Rick and Chida nodded slowly pointing over to the bar area where Danni was also with Frank. Michael did a uhm "Mhm thanks idiots" she walked on over and some vampires where staring at her with widen eyes.

Frank chuckled handing Danni her drink "Here love, I just got off the phone with mother she says Adaline is alright" "She's a good baby." Danni says chuckling.

"Brother" Raphael turned and his eyes widen at Michael. Frank gasped "Uncle….?" Michael sighed "Yes god… Raphy… I need help…" she did that woman look in her eyes, Raphael blinked "Why you still in your female form?" "Michael pouted "I'm stuck… I can't turn back… I don't know what went wrong… I'm stuck..! Help me before Lucifer sees me like this!" Raphael busted out into laughter. "If you're stuck brother your stuck. You made that form on your own. Gotta undo it on your own."

Michael pouted "your so mean!" Frank couldn't help but to start laughing "if your stuck on in that form what female name should we call you?! Haha!" Michael looked down "shut up…" "You only have yourself to blame." Raphael says chuckling.

"Michael? Is that you?" Michael's eyes widen and turned to see Jess, she had widen eyes. Michael frowned and nodded "I can't change back…. Maybe Manon can help me?" Jess bites her lip trying not to laugh but she kept it in "Manon says he can't…" Michael frowned looking down "Great know I'm gonna be the laughing stuck" Raphael and Frank kept on laughing. Jess sighs "knock it off already" Frank stopped but chuckled "Sorry your my Queen but it's kind of funny.. so what name should we give 'her'?" Michael pouted but Jess looked at him and smiled "Female name for Michael, Michaela" Michael's eyes widen and looked up at her "Michaela…?" Jess nodded "It is a feminine form of the Hebrew name Michael, which means 'Who is like God'" Michael blinked but smiled "I like!" she quickly was hugging Jess. Jess chuckled and hugged her back. "Well I've been entertained enough." Raphael says getting up. "Have fun in that form brother." He says walking off to find Paxton.

Azaya and Semyaza where outside on the roof, they where cuddling on a long thick plush blanket looking up at the stars. "The stars are amazing tonight" Semyaza chuckled "yeah" Azaya moved and sat on him making him grin "outside? Really?" Azaya smirked "no one will find us up here" she moved her dress down showing her chest "I've been horny all day…. Semyaza make love to me" he grinned and sat up with her still on him and they shared a deep passionate kiss.

While Rose over by the girls, Ebony, Bella, Takara, Zane walked over to Zach and Dawn who was feeding Roxas a cookie. "King Zach may I speak with you?" Zach blinked and nodded "Sure come this way I can see It's a private talk" Zane nodded and they walked away. In a private room, Zane took a deep breath "King Zach… has you know I love you daughter very deeply and want to make her happy and spend my life with her… may I have your permission to marry her?" Zach looked at him in shock but smiled softly at him, he put a hand on Zane's shoulder "Zane, I know you love her and she loves you and would deeply take care of her. Zane you have my permission to marry my daughter and make her happy" Zane smiled "Thank you sir" Zach chuckled "When are you proposing to her?" "Soon King Zach" Zach smiled "you can call me Zach know, no need to call me King" 

in couple of days, Delica and Adrian had moved into their new condo in Xacron, Stunning renovated condo that had two guest rooms that one was Azaya's. a master bedroom and bathroom that was next to the nursery. A one half room and two extra bathrooms and an amazing balcony. Delica sitting in the living room holding Iris who was chewing on a teething toy. Delica chuckled "She's getting her demon fangs already" she says to Adrian. "Yeah…" He rubbed his head. "I need to go lay down… I have a headache." Delica nodded "alright love, have a good nap" Adrian got up and leaned down kissing her forehead and walked off.

At Jess's Michaela wearing an women's elegant black suite fixing up some dinner. Aerith was over and her eyes widen at her from the archway. Jess next to her chuckled softly "hard to believe?" Aerith nodded "I don't know… i don't feel mad or hatred towards him… maybe she doesn't care…?" Jess rubs her back "it's been so long she might have forgiven… there's no need to hold such hate towards a man that has changed… and all it took for him to fall in love…" Aerith sighs softly and walked into the kitchen "Michael? Uhm I mean Michaela?" Michaela looked up and blinked at her "Aerith…? What can I do for you?" Aerith took a breath "I want to say is that I'm sorry… for what I did months ago and I don't hate you or anything… I know it's from Alexandria but lately she hasn't feeling any hate towards you… I want know… why you began to take things to far to make everything pure?"

Michaela blinked and sighs. Putting the spoon down she sat at the island and tapped the chair next to her. Aerith sat down, Michaela took a deep breath and let it out "I was the oldest of all the arch angels… I was justice for heaven… When I met Carol I was in love and young, then we had Alexandria which she was the jewel of my life… but it changed I think when Carol died… it was right before the war with the demons…" Aerith blinked "how… how did Carol die…?" Michaela frowns looking away "she was eaten by a demon, that was the point where my life changed I became the way I was…." Aerith frowned and reached out touching her hand "dad.. I forgive you" Michaela's eyes widen "Alex…" tear went down Michaela's cheek. She was happy that Alexandria.

It was April 1st, and Iris's 1st birthday. In private park area reserved for Iris's birthday, Delica wearing a Disney Green Boutique Shirt for Women Bambi Fashion Top, black long skirt with slit front and black flats was finishing up setting up decertations. The party was a beautiful Bambi Inspired Woodland Birthday theme. In her Activity Walker wearing a cute Bambi Dress and tan bow flats she was giggling hitting her walker has her legs was trying move her and the walker. Delica giggled "Aww you having fun sweetie?" Iris screamed happily, Delica smiled and looked back at the food to make sure everything was ready. Adrian walked over "the banner is up" Delica smiled "Thank you" Iris screamed at her father who turned to her. She giggled up at him making him chuckle, he knelled down "You are just so active today, aren't you?" she smiled and giggled hitting her walker. He rubs her cheeks before a flash of dizziness hit him. Ignoring the headache, he was getting, He frowned and got up. "Anything else you need me to do." He asked. Delica shook her head "Nope, I hope your mother comes… she has never seen her yet… at least I know Arnold is coming" "Stop wasting your wishes on her. Iris well-being is not her concern." Adrian says sighing.

feeling a portal opened, Bella walked out wearing a blue Bambi shirt and denim shorts and Bambi flip flops, Arnold walk in behind her. Bella smiled "Grandma where here!" Delica smiled brightly "welcome thank you for coming, your parents coming soon?" Bella nodded "dad's a little slow with that huge tummy of his. There keeping the genders a secret" she pouted. Delica chuckled "I'm sure they will have a gender reveal party, please come on over and enjoy" Bella giggled taking Arnold's hand walking over.

Iris noticed her and smiled brightly she did a loud baby babble making Bella giggle and knelled down "Hey there birthday girl!" Iris giggled "LALA!" Bella cued "Awwww is that my nickname?" Iris looked at Arnold and blinked up at him. Arnold chuckled "hey their little niece, happy birthday" Iris smiled brightly at him "Ahhh!" Arnold smiled and looked at Adrian who took a seat. "Brother, you alright." "I'm fine. Just headaches." Arnold frowned. 'Headaches…'

Bella had picked up Iris who was giggling "Arnold have you held her yet?" Arnold blinked "No… I don't know.." Bella chuckled "oh hush and hold your little niece" she said putting her in his arms, his eyes widen and looked at her in his arms. She blinked and looked up at him, she smiled brightly and he could see the demon fangs popping out from her gums "I see she's getting her demon fangs already" Adrian nodded rubbing his head. Bella smiled "I got my fangs around her age also" Delica chuckled "aww is your uncle Arnold holding you?" Iris giggled then she frowned starting to fuss. Arnold blinked "Uhm I swear I didn't do anything" Delica chuckled "oh that her potty face, here give me her and can change her" he nodded handing her Iris. Delica stepped away to the public private bathrooms near the party.

A portal up and Kaci walked out with tons of presents in his hands "Adrian where do you want these?" Adrian pointed to the table near the food "Over there" Kaci smiled and walked over as Dustin came out of the portal helping Joseph "you alright babe?" "I'm fine. Please don't start asking me that." Dustin says sighing.

Dustin smiled and helped him over to a table, Kaci looked back at the portal "Ross is there anymore presents? Left?" Azaya stepping out wearing a Classic Bambi Disney Women's Scoop Neck T-Shirt, adidas Slim Black Shorts and Black converse flats with Semyaza next to her "Mom says no, she's coming dad" Kaci nodded and sent to sit down. Semyaza sighed mentally. He wouldn't have come but Paxton asked him to go for Charlotte.

Ross finally coming out wearing a black Glitter Stripes Long Sleeve dress and knee high black heeled boots, she walked over and sat down with the others "well it looks very nice, you two did a good job on the theme" Adrian nodded rubbing his head. Ross and Arnold frowned at him slightly. Delica came back and smiled "Ross you look very stunning in that outfit" "Thanks." Ross says shrugging.

Hearing flagging wings they looked to see Gabriel, Hanel and Raphael drop down. Delica smiled brightly "you all came! But Uriel?" "She will be here later sister" Hanel says walking over poking Iris's cheek who blinked at her and smiled "Awww happy birthday little one" Gabriel chuckled "We brought presents, father sends his love and birthday wishes along with mother also" Delica nodded "can I hold her?" Hanel asked. Delica nodded "sure here" Hanel smiled taking her and bouncing her "aww you are just so cute! Brothers look at this cute birthday girl!" Iris did a cute baby babble, Gabriel chuckled cueing "awwww! Happy birthday little niece" Raphael smiled "Hello little one happy birthday" Iris smiled at them then looked Adrian and pouted "Dddddd" Delica's eyes widen "Daaaaa Daaaaa!" da da!" Delica gasped "Her first word! Finally she can say it! She was behind on speaking Adrian! She said da da!" Azaya and Bella giggled "Awwwww!" Kaci and Dustin smiled. Adrian sighs. "Yes, I heard her clearly."

Delica frowned "Love you alright? Is it your headaches again?" Azaya looked at him with a worried look "headaches? Grandpa Adrian…." Kaci and Dustin frowned. Hanel blinked "Headaches? I didn't know demon can get them so often…" she says softly. Gabriel nodded "they do, Adrian you want brother to look at you?" he nudges Raphael. Raphael pushed him. "You are every much as an angel as I am. Don't be lazy and volunteer me." Raphael says sighing.

"I'm fine. I just need a moment to myself for a second." Adrian says getting up and walking off. "Some quietness will definitely help as well…" He says mumbling to himself.

Delica sighs and took Iris from Hanel "how long has been getting these headaches?" Raphael asked "Since Ross found him… when that witch kidnapped him again" Hanel's eyes widen "that dark witch took him again…?" Delica nodded softly, Gabriel frowned "did you do tests on him?" Delica nodded "Jess did, Julian did and Rex… Ross I'm worried about him, these headaches are every single hour of the day…." Azaya frowned "Adrian…" Semyaza held her hand. "Not much we can do if we can't find anything." Ross says sighing. "Lets just hope they settle down in a few days. Asmodeus said that she couldn't find anything but she recommended him to return home and rest there if the pains got to be to much."

At Jess's, Michaela wearing a Plot Twist Light Grey Top, white skinny jeans and light grey sneakers. Jess smiled and gave her some gifts "come on and drop these off for me?" Michaela pouted "why me? I don't even wanna go… they will laugh at me" Jess sighs "No they wont stop it and who cares if your stuck in your female forum, I say you look very pretty in it" Michaela's eyes widen and flushed shyly "really…?" Jess chuckled "Yup" "Oh cousin!" Jess and Michaela blinked has a handsome boy with red hair and green eyes he was wearing white long sleeve light collar button up shirt, denim men's skinny jeans and light tan studded converse. Jess blinked "Yuki!" she smiled brightly, Yui chuckled and hugged her making her hug him back "What you doing here?" Yuki chuckled "Well I've been living in Japan for all these years and my clothing line have been number one next in best intimate line" Michaela's eyes widen and flushed 'he makes lingerie?' Jess chuckled "I know, I have so many of your pieces, the boys love them" Yuki laughed "to the sexy emo vampire twins love seeing you in them I see" Jess nodded.

Yuki then looked at Michael, Michaela blinked and blushed at his stare. Yuki smiled "Hello there, Jess who is this gorgeous creature?" Michaela's face turned red. Jess laughed "Oh she is one of my familiars, she's an angel. She's really Michael the arch angel" Yuki gasped "So she is Michael that got stuck a female?" he then grinned "well I would love to take you out sometime" Michaela felt something in her chest thumping "Uhm…. I… would.. love too…?" Yuki grinned taking her hands "Oh how cute your shyness is!" Jess chuckled "Michaela please take the gifts" Michaela nodded "Uhm sure Lady Jess" Yuki smiled more "Please let me help you? You have such lovely hands and to be ruin by caring all these 20 presents!" Michaela felt her heart race again "Thank you…." She said and opened a angelic portal stepping through it. Yuki grabbed the gifts and winked at Jess and followed after Michaela.

At the party, everyone got the chance to hold Iris, Raphael was the last that is now holding her. She was holding a toy looking around everyone, Azaya and Semyaza where by the snacks getting some crackers, summer sausage and cheese. Bella was helping putting the presents al together. Dustin was rushing back to Joseph with a plate full of snakes. Kaci and Ross where sitting near numbing on sacks. Hanel and Gabriel sitting next to Raphael smiled at Iris watching everyone with such curiosity. With her Demon eyes she can see not far from them Adrian walking back over. Her eyes lit up seeing him "Oh Raph can you get the cupcakes from the cooler?" Raphael chuckle "Sure" he placed in her ball pit play pen Delica put of her. Iris looked around and pouted, she crawled over looking through the hole seeing Adrian reaching the party, She smiled and managed to stood up making Hanel gasp "Delica! She's standing up!" everyone's eyes looked up and see's her standing up in her play pen. Delica gasped "Oh hunny look she's standing!" Iris giggled but fell back only for a small little demonic portal open behind her and she fell through, Delica's eyes widen in horror and she dropped a plate gasping "Iris! Adrian!" The girls where looking everywhere for a portal to show up, Azaya frowned "No portal… oh no don't tell me she's stuck in the demon portal world?!" Adrian sighs.

Down in hell Asmodeus was sitting in the war chambers with Lucifer, he was currently distracted by documents. Asmodeus had her fill of paper work looking over the repletion's movement's when suddenly a portal opened in front of her making her eyes look up has a Iris fell on her butt with a tiny bounce on the table.

Asmodeus frowned. "Oh dear…" Iris blinked and looked around her eyes landed on Lucifer and smiled with a cute little giggle, then noticing someone next to her, she turned to see Asmodeus staring at her with widen eyes, Iris's eyes widen "na… na….?" she smiled brightly "Nana!" she giggled loudly she reached for her.

Lucifer sighed. "I'm getting real tired of these distractions. Take her back." Asmodeus sighed. "Yes my lord…" "And relay a message. From now on all portals leading to me are banned! I'm tired of these interruptions!" "Does that include your children? Ross? Marie? Marcellus?" "They are fine. They don't bother me." Asmodeus nodded and picked up Iris. She opened a portal and walked through it.

At the park Adrian was waiting while everyone was panicking. A portal opened beside him and Asmodeus walked out. "My son." She held up Iris. "Thank you mother." Adrian says taking Iris from her. Iris giggled "Dada!" Delica gasped "Oh my baby!" she rushed over taking Iris, she was snuggling her "Oh Iris sweety don't scare me like that…"

"A message from Lord Lucifer. To prevent this from happening once more all portals linking to him are here by banned. Only those of his children will be allowed to continue using the portals connected to him." Ross sighs. "Does that mean Azaya's as well?" "Yes, only you, princess Marie, and Prince Marcellus and eventually Prince Hanson can open a portal directly without Lord." Azaya frowned looking down, Semyaza held her hand "It's alright Azaya" Bella frowned at this looking at Arnold who sighs holding her hand.

Asmodeus looked at Adrian. "Get some rest my son. If your headaches trouble you to much come back home for while." Adrian nodded. "Farwell." Asmodeus says to him and walked back through her portal. Hanel stepped over with Gabriel "I'm happy he was found and brought back" Delica nodded "Frank should be here with Zane, Danni's working and Uriel is watching Adaline" has she said that both Frank and Zane landed "sorry where late!" Delica chuckled "It's alright can you start the cooking?" Frank nodded "Zane put the gifts by the others" Zane nodded and walked over to the gifts.

Then an angelic portal opened and Michaela walked through with Yuki, eyes widen at Michaela. Hanel gasped softly "Michael…. You really did turn into a woman... and got stuck… I though Raphy was joking…" Gabriel bites his lip with widen "It wrong to think you look way better?" Michaela flush "Shut up!" Delica smiled "I see some of my clothes fit you well!" Michael flushed and nodded "Uhm thank you for that… uhm I came here to drop off gifts from Jess…." then a rex teleport appeared has Aerith and Jayden appeared, Delica blinked "Jay? Aerith?" Aerith blinked then smiled "Sorry for the sudden drop in but auntie Oichi send us to drop off gifts" Ross groaned "Please not Iris too!" Kaci and Azaya chuckled at her. "Mom says to shut up and deal with it." Jayden says to Ross. Delica blinked " I see thank you!" then she looked at Michaela "Your not gonna stay? Lucifer isn't gonna be here, he really doesn't care to be honest…." Michaela blinked and looked at the others.

Aerith smiled "Please stay?" Azaya and Bella's eyes widen "Wait your on talking bases with him or her again?" Aerith nodded "He told me the real reason why was the way he was" Delica, Hanel's, Gabriel's and Raphael's eyes widen "What… did he say?" Hanel asked. Michaela sighed "can we please not talk about this…? It's Iris's big day… uhm can I hold her?" Delica smiled "Sure" Adrian glared at Michaela "No" Michaela frowned "I wont do anything to her…. Frank lets me hold Adaline all the time but Danni stares at me like a hawk" "I don't care what Frank let's you do with his daughter. You will not be holding mine." Michaela sighed "Fine…" she walked away and sat down. Yuki blinked but smiled at Delica "Delica! How are you?" Delica chuckled "Hello Yuki, and I'm alright, and you?" Yuki chuckled "Good! Good! I'm up in the poles for the best intimate wear, so does your demon love the outfits your always order form me?" Delica's eyes widen and turned red "Uhm sooo! Uhm there's fresh homemade lemonade please enjoy!" she walked off with Iris.

Yuki spotted Azaya and Bella, he smiled brightly and walked over "Hey you two, I got your designs and I love them" Azaya and Bella giggled "thank you" they said. Arnold and Semyaza can sense there was something off about him "Azaya who is he?" Semyaza asked her, Azaya blinked "he is Jess's first cousin, this is Yuki Mikcloud" Semyaza and Arnold blinked more at him. He chuckled at them "Yuki! Come and help me!" Frank shouted, Yuki smiled "Sure you handsome angel!" "Don't hit on me or I will punch you so hard that your head will knock off your shoulders" Frank says calmly with a smile, Yuki laughed "Sorry about that" he walked over to help. Aerith looked at Jayden "where's gonna head back alright?" Delica chuckled "alright tell Oichi thank you!" they nodded and had Rex teleport them away.

Michaela sat there with a sigh, Raphael and Gabriel sat down next to her "you alright brother? Will sister know" Gabriel chuckled, Michaela sighed again "yeah I guess…" Raphael took a sip of his lemonade "mhmm Delica did good on this lemonade" Gabriel nodded "Yup not to sweet" "So… you told Aerith…?" Raphael asked Michaela nodded "we never where never told on why you changed… tell us… it's been to long, I think we should know how you changed… you use to never hate Lucifer… but it wasn't just because he betrayed father and heaven?" Gabriel asked. Michaela nodded "It was Carol…" they blinked at him "Your wife…? Well ex wife…" Michaela nodded "the real reason… is because me and Lucifer had that argument down on earth because I confronted him and he just started to gain the demons trust and they start to serve him… Carol.. went to earth to fetch me… but she was attacked by a demon… and we both heard her screaming and ran to it and we… we… witnessed the demon devouring her… and…" tears went down her face making Gabriel and Raphael frown "and… he did nothing and stood there letting the demon eat her… by the time I took out my spear and killed it she was gone and I looked at him and he just stood there with a empty dark look on his face… why… would he let that happen? Carol.. was always kind to him… even made him Alexandria's godfather…. That moment it changed me…" Gabriel frowned "Oh Michael…." Hanel sniffed and knelled down "I'm sorry…" Raphael closed his eyes and gave a simple pat on her back.

In Ravenswood Phoenix and Darcaniea hovered over the town on wooden boards that looked like brooms but without the broom part. "Well the only way to have her come to you is well destroy Ravenswood" she said lifting a single finger up in the air has a magical appeared appear above. She smirked and moved her hand down has the small ball fell down to the park area, has the magical ball hit the ground a magical explosion devolved and consumed half the town while Phoenix and Darcaniea grinned darkly down below.

In Xacron, Jess was over having tea with Oichi. They were in the garden has Orochi was inside with the girls. Jess sipped her tea "Mhmm it's nice outside" "Yea…" Oichi says lost in thought.

Rex appeared "Emergency! Urgent video call from Lady Victoria" Jess and Oichi frowned "patch her throw" the screen came up and Victoria's face appeared in the screen, Jess and Oichi can see the magical globe glowing red. Jess frowned "What's going on!? Why is the globe glowing red?!" Victoria frowned "Queen Jess! Ravenswood was attached by Phoenix and Darcaniea! Half of Ravenswood was destroyed! Luckily some of the angels that where still here had cast barriers around certain area! You must come here know! Darcaniea is on the streets killing people!" Jess's eyes widen "I'm on my way!" she said getting up "Oichi… I have to go" Oichi nodded. "I'll get Rex and Julian ready for a large portal to evacuate the people and give any assistance that is needed." Oichi says getting up. Jess nodded as she glowed "Thank you Oichi" she said and started to call her familiar's to Ravenswood and she teleported away. Oichi taps her beads. "Mikey meet me in Rex's main core. There has been an emergency." She says rushing away.

At Delica's party everyone was having fun, they were sitting at the tables eating. Iris was enjoying eating her fruit when Michaela and Frank stood up with widen eyes. Everyone blinked at them "What's wrong with you?" Ross asked them. Hanel blinked "Michaela?" they frowned "Jess is summoning us to Ravenswood and it's a strong summon, we have to go." Frank said. Michael nodded walked away has her wings came out and fly up and flew off. Frank did the same thing, he flew off following Michael. Delica frowned "Last time they were summoned like this… Jess went to war with Phoenix…" then Ross's beads glowed as Rex appeared "Sorry for the interruption but there has been a state of emergency in Xacron, Ravenswood was attacked by the dark witches Phoenix and Darcaniea, the request of help for survivors is needed" Delica's eyes widen "Oh my goodness…." Bella, Azaya and Kaci's eyes widen "Ravenswood was attached?!" Kaci shouted.

Ross sighs. "Where is Oichi?" he asked "With Prince Mikey. They plan on using me to teleport anyone who needs help." "Will your systems be enough to hold out?" "It has not be tested before hence why Queen Oichi would like any help with rescuing survivors in case my system provides issues." Ross nods. "Tell her I'm on my way." Rex nodded. Ross cracked his neck. "As I always said. Something always goes wrong on a damn good day." Azaya and Bella stood up "We wanna help" Dustin and Kaci's eyes widen "Girls we don't think it's wise" they frowns and looked down Yuki got up "well I'm heading to Ravenswood, it's bene my home for many years" he said getting up and lifting up a magical orb "Well see whoever is going there" he said has he chanted something and teleported away.

Hanel looked at her brothers "we should go there and help" Gabriel nodded "My home is there, I hope it's not destroyed…" he said getting up and taking out his wings and fly up, Hanel followed him. The girls looked at their parents. Raphael got up. "Everything will be alright girls. Just stay here and listen to your parents but Semyaza you will come with me. I'm sure your father will tell you to come." Semyaza nods and kissed Azaya's checks. Spreading their wings they flew off to the castle. Azaya and Bella pouted, Arnold kissed Bella's cheek then looked at Adrian who was rubbing his head, he frowned slightly. Delica sighed but Iris was just eating away. 

In Ravenswood, Jess appeared and frowned looking around the town half of the town was on fire. She frowned "oh no…." Frank, Michaela landed next to her in their angelic armor. Michaela's was new and fitted her female body. Their eyes widen at the town on the destruction of it "Lady Jess…" Jess turned to them has Aii and Risa appeared with Akala "find survivors and contact Oichi, a portal is gonna be set up for evocation, do it know" they bowed and went off to find survivors.

Jess frown looking around there was a trail of bodies like arrows, she made fists. She knew this was Darcaniea tell her to follow the trail, she narrowed has River appeared next to her "Sorry I'm late my queen" Jess looked at her "It's alright, did you bring what I asked you for?" River nodded and lifted up the orb "I finish making it, it's made with dragon scale, hi tech where is micro" Jess smiled "Good she took the orb has it glowed her body did that magical shine and it dimmed has her outfit had changed. She was wearing a Synthetic stretch fabric suit which has been augmented to be highly resistant to damage even small arms fire and high temperatures. Jess looked at it "Cool looks like black widow's outfit she always wear from marvel" River chuckled at her, Jess looked at her "Go and join the other in helping the people" River nodded and disappeared in a flash. Jess looked back at the trail of bodies and narrowed following the travel.

In the underground lab, Oichi was there with Mikey in Rex's core. Yain and Bracken were setting up a large machine that connected to Rex's systems. "Sister are you sure about this. Since this is the first time we are doing this the barrier will have to be taken down for a while." Oichi nodded. "Yes, while I no longer live there, Ravenswood was once my home. I should do everything I can to help save those people. Yain, have Pax and Terrance to meet us here. Once we set this off I want everyone to help as many people as they can." Yain bows. "Of course my Queen." He ran off. Oichi frowned. "Rex get ready to go." Rex nodded and disappeared in his core.

Rick and Chida where at the house in Xacron frowning at the video feed "Father you sure you don't want us to help?" "No stay with the twins, Jess is already here looking for Darcaniea. Her familiars are here helping the people, keep Ebony close by" Rick and Chida nodded has the video feed ended. They turned to Ebony who was on the chair looking down frowning "What if they come for me here….?" Rick and Chida frowned "they can't get passed the barrier, your save here" ebony frowned "didn't stop them from coming here…. I can feel his close" she rubbed her shoulder "Calcifer… she's close to Xacron…." Rick and Chida frowned "Maybe we should let Oichi know" they nodded to each other and right away contacted Oichi.

Oichi didn't take long to answer "What?! I'm busy!" They frowned "It's Ebony… she can sense Calcifer near… I think it's wise we head to the palace" Ebony was rubbing her neck more "It's near… very near… how?" "We will use the emergency teleportation orb Jess left us that is linked to the palace" "That's fine. Just hurry. Despite whatever is going on the barrier may be coming down anyways but so long as you're in my palace you should be fine." Oichi says. They nodded and end the video call "alright lets get the boys, Klaus with Naomi?" Chida asked, Rick nodded "Yeah, alright" Rick reached down picking up Draco who fussed slightly. Chida picked up Harley who fussed also "alright lets get the orb"

In town, Zach was helping a family out of the rumble of a home "There, I got you" Hanel appeared next him "I'm here, I'll help" Frank smiled and nodded and started to help more people from the rumble as Ross walked out his portal. He yawns as he flicks his hand. Fire came to his hands as he absorbed them. "Nothing like death to start kick a day." He says sighing.

In the park, Jess walked through the park following the trail of bodies. The Trail was getting close to the end has she stopped and looked ahead of her. Darcaniea wearing her gothic like outfit was standing there with Jetter who was standing there next to her with his hands bind in a magic magical cuffs. Jess's eyes widen "Uncle…" he lifted his head "No leave!" Darcaniea grinned "About time you showed up, me and uncle where starting to grow bored" Jess frowned "Stop this already… I'm here left him go…" Darcaniea's eyes went blank "Let him go? Know why would I do that? He's not fit to be the fonder of the Mikcloud family anymore, I think maybe I should take over after I kill you and impression your family" Jess frowned more "You think you can just up and kill me? I'm protected by Manon, killing me wont be that easy even if you have divine power in you" Darcaniea's eyes widen narrowed "How did you know?" Jess sighed "Please, even Manon can see you have eaten a forgotten deity but that power wont be enough to kill me. I'm more powerful then you" Darcaniea growled and rang her fingers through her hair and sighed deeply "I guess your right so lets test it" she had a dark grin on her face has lifted her arm, Jess's eyes widen and what was like slow motion she reached out "NO! DON'T!" Jetter's eyes widen has Darcaniea's hand went through threw his back and ripped out his heart, Jetter's eyes went dull and fell to the ground in a thud. Darcaniea grinned has Jess eyes widen more in shock her eyes lit up and she screamed dashed towards Darcaniea who put up her divine barrier they soon began to battle that lead to the sky what showed has lights in fast motion at each other.

In Xacron. Oichi put on a high-tech eye piece as Mikey powered the machine. Paxton and the others were waiting to go. Oichi and Mikey would be staying behind to monitor Rex's systems. The large machine made a high pitch sound and made a bright light as Rex's core glows. "Now opening a pathway to Ravenswood." He says. As the town came into view in the machine. Oichi nod. "Everyone go now!" She commanded. Paxton and Semyaza and their demon and angel friends quickly grew wings and flew through the portal. Yain and his pack of wolf's jumped on the walk way and ran through. Bracken brought a few witches to help and they also rushed through the portal. Around the city, some people looked up to see the gird like barrier appear and the disappear.

In Ravenswood, the pathway from Xacron opened up and everyone rushed out quickly to help whoever they could. Paxton and Semyaza blew away flames with their wings while Yain motioned people to the portal. "Everyone who can walk or run head to the portal now." He says as people fled past him into the portal. Ross landed on a burning building and sucked the flames out allowing the others to help the people inside. He sighs until he felt a dizzy spell hit him. He blinks as his own flames burned a hole through the building. He gasps as he ended up falling through it.

Up in the sky Jess and Darcaniea where fighting each other in fast motion the Darcaniea hit jess with a blast of magic making Jess hit the ground hard. Jess groaned, Darcaniea laughed and started to shot magical shots at Jess. Jess's eyes widen and took out her word and started swing defecting her attacks. Darcaniea growled then sent a power magical beam at Jess. Jess quickly casted a barrier around her "DIE!" Darcaniea shouted.

In Xacron, people filed in. Mikey led them out and the guards led them through to Julian who was waiting in the medical room. Oichi was typing on the halo screen. "Easy Rex…I drop the barrier and put more power into the portal. It's too bad this is our first test… the moment you think you systems can no longer handed it let me know. Terrance is there and can carry people back here."" Understood, systems are functioning properly." Rex says as his voice echo through the room. In the palace, Rick and Chida where sitting in there own room they are sharing with their boys. Ebony was in her own room. "You think she will be alright?" Chida asked. Rick nodded "I'm sure she will be alright"

In Ravenswood, Jess bites her lip holding up the barrier keeping form being blasted by the magical beam. Jess groaned her eyes closed has storm clouds started to appear above Darcaniea then Jess's eyes snapped opened with lighting forming in them has a lightning bolt struck Darcaniea in the back making her scream stopping her attach on Jess. Jess closed her eyes again and her barrier went down "Alright I had enough of this! Darcaniea groaned and looked down at Jess, Jess's eyes shut open glowing all but gold has lighting powerful magical energy appeared around her with form of lighting the crack the ground under her with such power. Darcaniea's eyes widen Jess's movement was so fast with a sonic like speed dashing up at her hitting Darcaniea with her sword slicing her side. Darcaniea screamed and fell to the ground with a loud impact. Jess dropped down still glowing in her magical aura stepping over to her "you lost" she says has her magical necklace glowed a beam from it hit Darcaniea's wrist's binding them. Darcaniea's eyes widen and Screamed "YOU BITCH! You think this will hold me?! My mother will come here any moment know and finish the job!" Jess closes her eyes has Victoria and the rest of the council members appeared "She really did capture her…" Ciccy muttered with a surprise look, Sarah laughed "That's our Queen!"  
Jess sighed "No she wont, she may have been here but she's long gone I sensed her leaving not to long ago while I was fighting you…. Where did she go? I know this was a ruse, where is she?!" Darcaniea started to laugh "She should be in Xacron by know getting my daughter" Jess's eyes widen "NO!" she glowed "Take her to a cell until her trail! And go collect my uncles body… she killed him" She said and shot off towards Xacron and also sending a mental message of Phoenix on her way to get ebony.

As more people escape into the portal to Xacron, one of Paxton's angle followers flew down. "Pax, a young girl said that Ross was helping them out of a burning building but he never came out." Paxton frowned. "Stay here and keep a look out for Semyaza. He should be bring some people back with him." His follower nodded and watched him fly off.

Reaching the building Ross was spotted at, Paxton frowned looking down at a hole. "That idiot…" He drops down into it and jumps down on a leaning pile. Looking around he saw Ross out cold under some rubble. "Ross?" Rushing to him, he pushed the debris off and picked him up carefully. "Hey, idiot, wake up." Paxton says shaking him slightly. Ross groans out and his eyes opened. "Pax? Where am I?" "In the building you were trying to save. You fell through. Hang on."

Paxton floated into the air and out the building into the air. Ross sighed and for a moment cuddled into his chest. "Hey pax… if I told you that I wanted to leave everything behind… would you come with me?" Paxton frowned. "Leave being Sonya and my kids and you leave behind Kaci and your kids?" Ross nods. "We have done it before to be together…we've done a lot of terrible things actually. I'm surprised that we stayed apart for so long…"

Paxton lands on a different building still holding him in his arms. "If you were serious I would. If you were unhappy I would take you away from here but only if you were truly unhappy. I doubt you will leave Kaci being anytime soon…" Ross felt Paxton's grip around him get stronger. "I still wish things were different but this is the path we picked to walk now. Right?" Ross smiled and nods. "Yeah… maybe next time we can try this again?" Paxton smiles softly. "Yeah… maybe next time." Ross chuckled as Paxton flew off to the entrance of the portal.

Ebony left her room walking through the palace and reached the large balcony area. Sighing she leaned on the railing looking up at the sky then she felt Jess coming towards Xacron in such speed. This made her blink "Auntie…?" "Ebony?!" she heard Terrance, she blinked and turned around to see him rushing over to her with some guards "Lord Terrance? What's wrong?" "Your auntie contacted Lady Oichi about Phoenix coming here for you" Ebony's eyes widen "but the barrier…" then they all felt it and Rex's alarm went off has a dark portal opened up behind Ebony. Ebony gasped her hair was grabbed making her gulp.

Terrance eyes turned purple as they rushed toward her. Phoenix chuckled darkly lifted her hand as Terrance was blasted away along with the guards

Phoenix grinned "Thank you for putting the barrier all a part of the plane I knew she would do it" then she pulled Ebony through the portal she screamed "NO! Lord Terrance" she reached out her hand has Terrance reached out to grab her but it was to late has the portal closed and she was gone. Terrance growled. "Notify Lady Oichi…Ebony has been taken." Then Jess landed with a hard impact on the balcony she looked pissed even Terrance was shaking from her presence "Queen Jess…" "No time! Where is Ebony?! Phoenix is on" she stopped and sensed Phoenix's magic in the room and Ebony's presence was nowhere in the palace. She frowned "I was too late…..?" Terrance nodded; Jess fell to her knee's "No… who knows what she will do to her…. Ebony…" she started to tear up.

"I'm sorry… we couldn't do anything to stop her…" Terrance says motioning the guards to leave. Jess sat there tearing, Rick and Chida rushed in "Jess!" she looked up at them with tears in her eyes "Phoenix took her…" Rick and Chida frowned and walked over to knelling down and held her "Terrance… let Oichi know that Darcaniea killed my uncle" Rick and Chida gasped "Darcaniea killed Jetter?" Jess nodded "In front of my eyes…" they frowned and helped her "Come lets take you to the room, the twins are sleeping… I'm sure the people form Ravenswood is being brought here has we speak" Jess nodded as they helped her up. Terrance sighed and heads back down to the underground lab.

In Switzerland, Valeriea was chuckling watching the scenes from both Xacron and Ravenswood by using small gaps of Alcaeus magic. "Such excitement running through the area. I wish I could have joined in the fun…I'd love to see that witches tearing face in her failure." She crossed her legs and laughed. "I guess it's my turn to cause a little chaos and disorder." Xavier walked in. "He's here." He walked in and behind him was Baal, one of the demon Generals. He walked up to Valeriea and took a knee in front of her. "Lady Valeriea. It Is done… we await your orders." Alcaeus, who was standing behind her growled. "Demon scum…" Valeriea held her hand up silencing him. "Very good Baal. I never thought one of Lucifer's demon generals would come to me." Baal lowers his head. "Out Lord has grown weak…he allows his son to breed with a worthless fallen that cannot do anything for us. Ross refuses to give up his title and yet claims he does not care about what we do. Our lord just sits there and does nothing! How can a prince, our next lord act with such foolishness!"

Valeriea smirks. "Then what about your little princess Marie and the prince Marcellus. They are with non demons as well. Do you plan to take them out?" Alcaeus narrowed his eyes. 'They are my prey...'

Baal shook his head. "No, of course not… they are not a part of this. Princess Marie shares ties with our true queen… we will not harm her and as for Prince Marcellus, he is with the wolf Queens daughter. Surely a strong pack will forge between us and her as well he shows more promise than Ross ever did." Xavier was leaning on the wall. "So you hate Ross because he fell for that boy? Big deal…"

Baal turned and glared at him with anger and hatred. "What can a fallen do for us? What purpose does that thing have? He was simply a toy for Ross's amusement and then he goes and falls in love with it! Their bastard daughter and son don't bring anything to the table for us! All that disgusting toy did was steal our prince and taint him. Him and his bitch mother who has tainted such a prime warrior as Adrian…" Baal smirks. "That's why it will be a great scene for our plans."

Valeriea chuckled. "Your values to protect your hellish kingdom and loyalty to the title conflicts you. In the end they will all fall. No one even knows that you were the one to start the rebellion right." Baal frowned and nodded. "Not even my own son, Tozrith…I kept him away from this." Valeriea reached down and cups his cheek. He shivered at her dark touch. "I agreed to help you for two reasons alone. Do not forget that. You will follow every step of my plan or my dear Alcaeus will feast on your rotten heart" Alcaeus glared at him with such a death look that Baal broke out into a sweat. She pushed him back. "Now go, prepare your little army." Baal nodded and quickly left.

Valeriea held up her mirror and it flashes to Adrian who was rubbing his head. A sinister smile came across her lips. "I will enjoy watching you all despair."

Oh couple of days went by, half of the town where sent to Xacron. Over 85 people had died and there was a gonna be a memorial service for them in couple of days has there was still people missing. Jess wearing royal aqua blue a dressed net pant style suit. She was on her way to see Darcaniea, reaching a special room she was put in. It was a padded white room that null all her powers. A door that locked with a hi-tech technology and a one sides mirror. Looking through the mirror she frowned at Darcaniea who was in knowing but a white patient outfit set, she was laying on the padded bed in the left corner "So how is she?" Jess asked the guard "she's been just laying there my queen" Jess nodded pushed the button the speaker in the room went on "Darcaniea get up"

Darcaniea sighed and sat up looking at the mirror "what do you want oh queen of witches" she said in a sarcastic tone, Jess frowned "your trail will start after the funeral, I will not go easy on you. You will pay for what you did to all these years, tell me where Phoenix is…. She's not coming for you. She wont be stupid enough to come here where I my rule is bond. This place is covered in Manon powers she would be powerless like you are, no dark power powers work here" Darcaniea looked away "I'm not tell you anything" "she took Ebony… Darcaniea do you love your daughter?" Darcaniea bites her lip and just nodded "Then you need to tell me where Phoenix took her… who knows what she will do to her… Ebony is very special… I've been teaching and training since she came to me I know how powerful she is…." Darcaniea didn't say anything making Jess groan "Fine! You punishment will be harsh, very, very harsh" Jess said pushing the button and walked away.

Oichi sighs as she and Mikey looked over Rex's systems. It wasn't that he couldn't handle both the barrier and machine it was more that he accidentally over shot his own power and blew the power out for the barrier. They had to go back to into his systems and repair some things. For now, the barrier was staying down. "If you give me some time, I can get Rex running back up as well as other project. There will be some minor shakes here and there." Oichi nodded. "Thank you, brother. If you need anything let me know okay?" Mikey watched her leave. He then grabbed her. "Oichi… it's not good to hold it in…" He gave her a hug. Oichi hugged him back. "I'll be okay brother… it's a sad tragedy and I wish we could have prevented it but it won't be the same here. I won't let her have her way. I can't…" He let her go. "I know… and that's why I also want to take to you about Terry. The crystal in his chest. I may be able to track it to her." Oichi's eyes slightly. "You can?" "I need the crystal itself." "Terrance said "the crystal can't be removed…" "It's covered in dark magic but there is ways around that. I can remove it and track Valeriea." Oichi smiles. "That's great Mikey! River will also be thrilled to know that the crystal can be removed. She told he had a high fever…she's worried about him…" Mikey frowns. "I'll do my best to help him anyway I can."

At Zach's manor in Ravenswood, he was down in his morgue looking down at Jetter's body that was all cleaned up and stitched up. He deeply frowned "Oh Jetter how did you get captured and then killed…?" a knock on the door made him look has it opened and Yuki stepped in "King Zach, I've been sent by Jess… she wants to know how it's coming…" Zach sighs softly "I just finished up cleaning stitching him up, he will be ready very soon. Are we having it here in Ravenswood?" Yuki nodded "One here that is private and other one in Xacron not just for uncle but for everyone that died here in Ravenswood…" Zach nodded "where is Jess?" "I think she should be leaving the magic council and heading to the town" Yuki says "Mhmm I see.. how is Lady Violet doing?" Yuki frowned "Not well… and a day before this happen they found out they where gonna have a child, Aunt Violet is pregnant…" Zach's eyes widen "Lady Violet is pregnant…?" Yuki nodded "yes…"

Zach deeply frowned, Yuki stepped over "Oh is Dawn taking it?" Zach frowned more "she's deeply sadden and cried herself to sleep for the past few days" Yuki frowned 'dawn…' then yuki felt his phone vibrate, he took it out and looked at the text it was Jess "Jess texted me, she want me to meet her in the town, I'll be back later to get him" Zach nodded has Yuki left the morgue.

In town, Jess wearing a different outfit. White A Line Blouse and Black Lace-up Waistcoat, Black leggings and half calf button Victorian boots. She frowned looking around at the down, the fires have been put out and most of the buildings where gone and all but rumble. Her town as half gone and she couldn't help but to think this was her fault. Walking through the deserted town she stopped to see the Red Dragon was still there but the windows where shattered. Walking over to it she opened the door and Ling right away looked up from cleaning and her eyes widen "Lady Jess!" Jess blinked "Ling… what you still doing here? The town was vacated to Xacron…" Ling frowned "I know.. but we cannot leave here, this is our home" Jess stepped over to her and put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry this has happen, the town will start being repaired after the funerals…" Ling smiled at her softly "don't think this is your fault lady Jess, how about meal? You always order from here, what do you say?" Jess blinked "Oh no I couldn't…" Ling chuckled "No you sit! June! One order of pork fired rice and Beef chop Suey!" she shouted "You want soda? Still some in the fridge" Jess blinked but she was feeling thirsty "alright… if you insist" she said sitting down at the closet table. Ling right away took off to get her a drink. Jess sighs softly looking around. The walls and wooden floors where slightly cracked this made Jess frown.

"It's not your fault you know" Jess jumped and looked up to see Damien, she blinked "Damien…? What are you doing here…?" Damien chuckled "Well Ravenswood is my home too you know and plus my mother lives here" Jess blinked "How is Lady Heliosa? She didn't get caught by the blast did she?" Damien shook his head "No, she was here in the very restaurant and protected Ling and her family and the customers that day with her demonic portal and teleported everyone out in time even though this place never got hit right on"

Jess smiled softly knowing that the customers and ling with her family where gone, then she frowned thinking of her uncle who did die. Damien touched her hand "I heard about your uncle… it's not your fault either that he died…" Jess looked down at the her hands "I couldn't stop her… he died in front of my eyes how can it not be my fault…?" "Everything happen so fast Jess… you should understand that…" Jess still didn't look up at him. Damien sighed "So where are the two over protective vampire twins?" "They are in Xacron with the kids" Damien hummed "I see, so you two new ones are just like their fathers?" Jess nodded "Yeah, so you and Nubia gonna start a family any time soon?" Damien blinked and flushed "Well… we have been trying, it's only a matter of time before she becomes pregnant" Jess smiled looking up at him "You will be an amazing father Damien, you helped with Aerith" Damien chuckled "True I did"

The door opened with a ding "There you are, oh hello Damien" Damien looked up at Yuki and chuckled "Hello Immortal" Yuki rolled his eyes and walked over sitting down "So why are you in here? Is Ling still here?" Jess nodded "Her and her family are still here, they are making me food…." Yuki blinked "Really?" Jess nodded. Ling walked back over "Oh Lord Damien and Lord Yuki welcome! You two wont drinks?" Damien got up "No thanks Ling, I gotta get going back. Jess let me know if you need anything, I sort of miss you summoning like you did in the past" he chuckled and winked at her leaving the restaurant. Jess sighed "really know…" Yuki laughed "Ling I'll have some coke" Ling smiled "sure" she said putting down Jess's drink and walked off.

"It's amazing this place is still standing" Yuki says looking around, Jess nodded "So he called you immortal?" Jess asked sipping her drink, Yuki chuckled "You know of my past and the reason why Damien calls me it, he's not the only one who calls me it" Jess nodded taking a drink of her soda.

On April 5th, It was dark outside Sound of chimes and the witches walking along with sing, it filled the air that can be heard all over Ravenswood. Mikcloud witches, Every magical family from Ravenswood was walking through the graveyard, spirit orbs where showing and it lit up the graveyard that looked so beautiful. Jess was in front, wearing a black witch like dress, black flats, gorgeous moon-themed necklace, black metal with chains. She had a black veil over her hand that went down to her knees. Glass jars with candles where in the witches hands, Jess had one in her hand also.. Aerith behind her was wearing the same outfit holding a Glass Jar. Klaus next to his sister was wearing a black v neck shirt and black men's skinny jeans with black converse, he was also holding a glass Jar.

Behind the witches, River, Michaela, Frank, Risa and Akala where following and keeping guard. Zach, his sons and nephews where there also with Azaya, Bella, Miles and Luna along with Oichi and her family. They were all wearing black for clothing following the witches through the graveyard like those many years ago.

Oichi sighs mentally. 'Another Mikcloud life taken…' Her beads blink silently with reports from Rex. Sadly, she couldn't stay long. Ever since the barrier was brought down she has had her own trouble along her borders. Terrance, Paxton, and Yain were holding the fort down until she returned.

The Witches had all reached it, it was a large Mausoleum, it was just amazing to look at. The witches formed a circle has Jess just stood there. Making an opening, the doors to the mausoleum open and Jess walked forward.

Jess walking to the doors and turned to face the witches. Yuki followed and stopped in the front of the door's turning around to the witches, Jess looked at everyone with a soft look "We have gathered here for the remembrance of an amazing witch, a great man… a lovely husband… awesome uncle to most of the Mikcloud family members who weren't really his nieces or nephews… He would have been an amazing father…" Violet sniffed touching her still flat stomach. "Jetter Falcon Mikcloud, had his best and bad moments has the head of the Mikcloud family… he stuck by his duties to his family and to his fellow witches." Jess took a deep breath "Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the East. Powers of Air and Invention, Hear Us!"

"Hear us" the witches all chanted at the same time lifting up their candles. Jess continued "Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the South, Powers of Fire and Feeling, Hear us."

"Hear us" the witches all chanted at the same time, "Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the West, Powers of Water and Intuition, Hear us!"

"Hear us" the witches all chanted at the same time "Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtowers of the North By the Powers of Mother and Earth, Hear us."

"Hear us" the witches all chanted at the same time.

"Aid us in our magical workin on this day of July 7th, We pray of thee, we pray of thee..."

"We invoke thee!" The witches chanted.

"Serpent of Old, Ruler of Deep Guardian of the Bitter Sea, Show us your glory, Show us your power, We pray of thee! We invoke thee! Manon, come to us!"

A loud clap of thunder echoed the skied has the air got thick and the presence around them was powerful, ancient. Jess body glowed slightly "He's here" the witches could feel him around them. Has his ball of light appeared making the witches gasp slightly, Jess turned to the light "Lord Manon" she bowed slightly. The light dimed into a body figure and he had turned into his human form "No need to bow to me Queen of witches" he turned to the witches and smiled then looked back at Jess rubbing her cheek "he doesn't blame you, I make sure the reaper doesn't take his soul when he comes along to collect souls from here" he says softly to her he said disappearing.

Jess teared, Yuki closed his eyes and breathed in softly turning to everyone "Please… place you candles along the side of the walls, the Mikcloud families candles are only allow in the Mausoleum along with the Meyers family" he said, the witches soon began to line up but the Mikcloud family was of course first. Violet was the first to walk up and stepped inside to place a candle.

Jess sniffed and stood there, Yuki walked over to her and rubbed her back with a free hand "Come lets go place a candle" Jess nodded and they both walked in. Sometimes after the Mikcloud witches finished with their candles and the other witches placing their candles. Zach and his family walked up with their candles and stepped inside to place theirs. Oichi and her family followed suit and place theirs.

On April 9th a day before Valora and Esme's birthday. Terry was in bed with a very high fever. His body was in a lot of pain to where he could barely move. Every now and then his veins will flash purple. River placed a cold cloth over his forehead but frowned when she saw the cloth quickly dried up. Terry's eyes opened. "River… you need to take the kids… and leave…" River blinked at him "Terry what do you mean?"

Terry groans out. "I don't want to hurt you or the kids. I can't… hold out much more." He grabbed her hand. "I could never forgive myself if I harmed you." River nodded "alright love, luckily the twins are still at the dorms. I'll head to your mothers"

As she goes to leave, Terry wouldn't let go of her hand. River turns to him. "Terry?" He sat up. "Sorry…I'm. Sorry…" He mumbles out as the crystal appeared in his chest. River's eyes widen as Terry turned into his dragon form. "I need… a soul…" He growls out. "Give… me… your soul!" His eyes turned black as the crystal shines brightly. River slips through his grip just as his tail slammed down on the floor cracking it. He pants heavily as the staggered to get up. Sweat rolled down his face. River gasped "Terry NO! let go!"

Suddenly they heard crying. Terry's eyes turned sharply towards the door and looked at River. Her eyes widen realizing what he was about to do. Terry rushed to the door breaking it down and frantically followed the crying. River panic and got up and rushed after him "NO! Terry!"

In Jareth's room, he was crying out feeling a sudden change in Terry. It scared him. Terry rushed through the hall with River right behind him. Reaching Jareth's door, Terry broke it down and spotted a wide eye Jareth. Terry growls out loudly shaking the room, all the while the crystal started to change him fully into his dragon form. Unable to control himself. He launched himself at Jareth. River moved quickly and appeared in front of Terry doing a kick to Terry's face super hard making Terry twirl and hit the ground. River turned and picked up Jareth who started to cry 'I must get Xena!' she quickly rushed out of the room before Terry could recover.

Reaching Xena's room she quickly closed the door and put Jareth down. Grabbing the dresser, she put it in front of the door, then picked up Jareth "Mama!"" River was panic, she can hear Terry roar. Rushing over to Xena, she picked her up with a free hand balancing her.

River's eyes widen to hear Terry busting through the door then gasped to see Terry knock the dressed down "REX! CODE RED TERRY!" Terry roar and dash towards her and the kids. River held them turning has Rex started to teleport them but River's eyes widen and screamed has she was slash with Terry's claws.

In the castle, Terrance was walking along with Oichi discussing the memorial that will take place in a couple of weeks, both stepping in the drawing room as Jackal had some tea ready for her. "Lady Oichi, forgive me for saying this, but we must focus on our own borders now. With the hunters and enemies breaching our defenses. Do you think it is a good idea for us to be worried about a memorial?" "I agree with you Terrance but the memorial is something not only Jess requested but other people who lived and moved from Ravenswood wanted it as well. We need to respect their wishes. Plus, I already have a solution for our border problem." "And what is that?"

Suddenly River was teleported in front of them and she collapsed to her knee's shaking Jareth and Xena where screaming and crying, River's back was bleeding really bad on her back. Oichi frowned. "River!?" Terrance rushed to her. Oichi took the kids from her. "Jackal. Call Julian now. It's a emergency." Jackal nodded rushing out the room. "River what happened? Who attacked you?" Terrance asked with worry in his voice. River shook "T-Terry…. It was T-Terry… he a-attack…" her eyes closed and passed out falling forward but Terrance caught her, he can tell she was losing a lot of blood and her dragon healing wasn't healing her wounds.

Terrance frowned. "Terry!? But he would never harm her…" Oichi sighs. "Terrance go to Terry now. I'll take care of River and meet you there. Try to keep him away from the city." Terrance nods. Oichi's aura claws came out and surrounded River, stopping her bleeding for now. Terrance quickly rushed off to Terry. Oichi frowned as she bounced Jareth and Xena. "The crystal must be taking over… I hope I can get there before it's too late." She quickly headed to the medical room with River floating behind her.

Back at the house, it was a mess. Terry had destroyed the inside trying to find River. He held his head as it started to throb. 'I nearly forgot about you my silly dragon.' Terry yells out as the voice echo's through his head. 'I have no need for you any longer but I'll allow you to rampage. Have fun and collect many souls. Mainly that of your precious family haha.'

Terry screams out in rage as the crystal shines bright and forces him to change. He charges out a window and landed on the ground with tears running down his cheeks. His wings grew as did his body. His skin turned black and he grew larger and larger until he was a full dragon. He let out a loud cry that sound painful and in agony. Terrance appeared in front of him. "Terry!"

Terry let out a roar as the crystal in his chest grew in his chest. Terrance grew his wings and flew up to him. "Terry! Listen to me. Don't let that crystal take over!" Terry eyes flickered back and forth until he shook his head and swings one of his wings pushing Terrance back with a gust of wind. Terrance frowned holding his wings out to balance himself with the wind. He watched as Terry flapped his large wings and lifted himself into the sky. He sniffed and turned his head towards the palace. The scent of Rivers blood filled his nose and he flew toward it. Terrance eyes glowed purple. "Going after River… I can't let you do that."

Terrance transformed into his dragon form. He flew higher than Terry and using his claws he hits Terry pinning him to the ground with a earth shaking quake. "Stop this Terry!" Terrance roared out. "Do not let that witch control you. I do not wish to harm you my son." Terry growls and uses his tail to grab Terrance wing and pulled it, throwing Terrance off of him. He made his way again to the palace but Terrance stopped him, pushing him away from the palace. "You will not pass me." Terrance says.

In the palace, Julian was tending to Rivers wounds. Oichi have given the kids to Rinko to look after. They could feel tremors every few seconds. "It seems Terrance is trying to keep Terry at bay for now. Are you going?" Oichi nodded. "He is coming after River. That's what that witch wants. To watch people fall into despair. Terry loves River and it will hurt him bad to even leave that he caused her harm. I won't let my cousin play into her games. So, I'll go and stop him myself." She turned away and quickly rushed off to stop Terry.

Jess rushed into the room has Julian was attending to River's wounds, she frowned "I heard… how is she?" "She's not healing… she lost a lot of blood" Julian says to her. Jess frowned "Did Oichi leave to stop him?" Julian nodded a nurse stepped in "Lady River's parents are here" Jess turned to her "I'll go talk to them" she said leaving the room.

Terrance was knocked back by Terry's fire. It burned his underbelly. Using his tail he grabbed Terry by his neck and slammed him into the ground. He then placed his claws on Terry's throat. "ENOUGH! Terry! Listen to me! You cannot beat me in this form! Do not lose yourself as I did. River is in much pain do you really wish to take her life!" Terry wiggled and scrabble trying to get away from him. He let out random fire balls out his mouth and it started to catch the ground on fire. The crystal in his chest shined brighter.

In the city, a few people were sitting on their roofs watching the fight between the Dragons from afar. So we're recording and broadcasting to others. Jayden was frowning as he stood on top of an apartment complex. Kaleb lands beside him. "Brother, it's Terry…" Jayden sighs. "Yeah… don't know any other Dragons that can match Terrance size but I didn't know he can fully turn into a dragon. Where is mom?" "She is heading out now." "The twins and the Quads?" "Home safe." Jayden turned back to the scene. "I wonder what happened but if mom is going this won't last long." He looked down. 'Maybe… it's time I finally step in and doing something to ease the burden off of her…'

Valora and Esme rushed in the waiting area with worried look in their eyes to see their grandparents holding each other and Jess standing with a heavy frown on her face. The girls frowned rushed over "How is our mom?!" Kaname and Kania looked at them "She's alright, she's being treated" Valora and Esme frowned "did dad really do this to her…?" Esme asked. Jess nodded "Yes… it's the crystal that's in his chest" they frowned "we knew… we knew he has been off for months… she should have never left home for being in the dorms… we should have stayed there and protect mom, Jareth and Xena…." Jess reached out and pulled them in a hug "I know, not even your mother was fast enough… girls you need to be strong for her, for your little sister and little brother… and also your father" the girls teared. Kaname and Rania sniffed "Should we go and help Terrance?" Rania asked, Kaname sighs "I don't know I think we should stay here for River and the kids" Rania nodded.

Terry managed to get lose from Terrance grip. With a loud roar he took his claws and scratched Terrance deeply on his chest. He stumbled from the attack. Terry then bit down into Terrance's wing and pulled him down, nearly ripping his wing off. He put both claws on Terrance's wounded body and spreads his wings out wing. He eyes the palace. He flaps twice until another scent catches his nose. He looked down in the fire grass to See Oichi walking out in a black body suit. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a pair of cuffs swinging in her side.

She looked up at him with blue eyes. "Ter… that's enough now. You need to calm down" She says. Terry steps over Terrance's body and walk towards her. "You hurt River Ter and your children are scared. I want you to fight this. That crystal does not define who you are. Don't let that witch control you. Come back to us Terry. Please." Terry huffs out as bends his head down. Oichi held her hand up and smiles softly. "Come now cousin."

Suddenly the crystal cracked in his chest. His eyes widen and he roars out in pain. Oichi frowned as he lifted his claws and swiped down at her. She moves out of the way. She sighs. "I didn't want to have to do this Ter but that crystal is becoming unstable in your body. Rex now!" She shouted.

Her body suit lit up as the nanotech turned it into a jet-black body futuristic body armor. A small white long sleeve top coat appeared on her. Her aura flairs out and covers his arms, creating large claws. "Terry, I'm sorry about this." Terry rushes towards with fire. Oichi runs to it. Her aura protected her as she jumped up over Terry's flames. She spins and kicks Terry in the face. Using her aura so put more force into her kick to where it sent his body crashing down near Terrance's. Oichi takes a breath. "Its been awhile since I had to use that much power…" She looked down at her damage suit. The leg and shoe was busted but the Nano boats quickly restored it.

Terry shakes his head as he got up once more. The crystal cracked more and sent him into a frenzy. He claws and bite and threw flames at Oichi over and over without giving her a chance to breathe.

In the city Jayden and Kaleb watched from afar with worried looks. "We need to help mom!" Kaleb says. "We will just get in her way…im sure she knows what she's doing." Kaleb frowned at him. "What is your issue! Any other day I would have to stop you from running over there!" Jayden stayed silent as he watched. Kaleb huffed out and crossed his arms.

At the manor, Takara was with the girls as they watched a broadcast on the fight. Alisha was rocking Leia while Naomi watched the screen with worried eyes. "Why is Terry attacking mama?" Takara shook her head. "I don't know… a guard said that he attacked River to…" Alisha frowned. "You don't think Terry would hurt them on purpose right. Something must be wrong…"

At Ty's and Marie, Ty punched the wall in anger. "Idiot… what is he doing." Marie frowned holding a sleeping Rhea. They were also watching the broadcast. "It's that crystal. He has been off for a few days…" Marie says. Ty sighs. "I know but…he should have told someone. He sounds like he's in pain. I feel so unless sitting here…" Marie nods. "Auntie Oichi is out there. She will calm him down. For now, let's wait and see okay?" Ty bit his lip but nodded.

Julian finishing up stitching up River's back, he sighs softly "I need to a blood transfer, clean her up" the nurses nodded, he turned and jumped to see Haru right there. He was frowning "I'll do it, the blood transfer.. I'm her brother" Julian blinked but sighed "Very well, on the chair" Haru nodded and sat down has Julian started to get the stuff ready. Haru looked at River who was still passed out 'River..'

Oichi blocks a fire attack from Terry and bounced it back to him. "It's time to end this." She ran towards Terry and using her speed she slid under Terry's underbelly. Her aura poured out and she spins over and over getting faster. She then jumps and kick Terry's belly as hard as she could. Terry let out a cry as the kick lifted his body up. The force from her kick made a silent boom. The ground under them cracked and spread out from the air pressure. Terry's eyes went empty as his body went limp. He landed on his side. Oichi landed and stumbled back. Her entire left leg and side armor was destroyed from the impact. "Note to self… my aura is stronger then the armor. Readjusted." She says as the armor started to repair itself.

Terry's body started to shrink down to his human form. Terrance also shrinks down, holding his chest. He coughs out blood. His wounds weren't healing. "Terrance go to Julian." Terrance watched her walk to Terry with cuffs. "Oichi… those cuffs…" "They are new. Made from Rex's nano body and infused with my aura." She put the small cuffs on Terry's wrist. They quickly attacked to each other. "The cuffs are magnetizing so he can't pull them apart even if he tried. My aura will prevent any tampering as well. So, he can't hear Valeriea's command any longer." Paxton flew down. "Oichi, Mikey has the cell chamber ready." Terrance got up. "You can't put him in a chamber… please he didn't know what he was doing!" He dropped to a knee coughing out. Yain appeared beside him and him up.

"I know that Terrance but this is for Terry's sake as well. Until we can get that crystal removed he is a danger to everyone around him including himself. I'm sorry but it has to be done. Take him Pax." Paxton nodded and picked Terry up. He then flew towards the palace. "Help him to Julian." Oichi tells Yain. He nods and leads Terrance away.

Oichi sighs. "Terry…" She looked at the damage the fight did. Looking at Terry and Rivers house, the roof was missing. She was sure it was a complete mess inside. "I'll have Uncle Chaz come and repair it." She looked up in the sky and saw a crow flying by. Her eyes narrowed deadly as she ran after it. Out of the view of the city and near the borders of Xacron. The crow stopped and landed on a tree.

Oichi stopped and glares at it. "Show your face now." She demanded. The crow caws at her before transforming into a boy with black braid hair and red eyes. He smirked as he sat on the branch. "Hello queen Oichi. It's nice to finally meet you after all these years." "Who are you. What… are you." The boy chuckled. "I'm a Tengu crow. My name is Hoshi." "You have been spying on me for years for that witch haven't you." "I have, you people are so entertaining to watch."

Oichi eyes glowed blue in anger. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart right now!" She yelled. Hoshi shrugs. "I don't have one. I'm just a simple crow doing the bidding of dark witch. She keeps me fed, clothed, and entertain, I spy on her enemies simple." "You have no loyalty with her?" "I don't but it doesn't mean I'm going to jump ship. She has big plans and I'd rather be sided with her then against." "Why are you showing me yourself now."

"To give you a message. I couldn't do it in my crow form so I had to revile myself to you. Valeriea wanted to let you know that she will be declaring war on you." Oichi frowned. "You have been a thorn in her side long enough and she will have the power to finally wipe not only you but the rest of the humans off the face of the earth. So much luck to you." He quickly turned back into his crow form before Oichi could react and flew off disappearing. Oichi balls her first. "War…" She grits her teeth. "Damn that woman."

Julian walked out to the waiting room, right away Kaname and Rania sat up and rushed over to him "How's River?!" the twins rushed over also "How's our mother?" Julian sighs softly "She is fine, I stitched her.. she lost a lot of blood but your son is in there donating his blood for her" Kaname and Rania blinked "H-Haru…?" Julian nodded "is something wrong?" Rania frowned "Just keep an eye on him.. he's still in love with her and will take this act as movement in taking her away… even the kids away" Valor and Esme frowned "Uncle.. would do that…?" Kaname and Rania nodded. Jess frowned getting up walking over pass them to the back "I'll guard her" she said heading to the back.

Julian sighs. "A call from Yain." Rex says through his beads. Julian clicked his beads. "What is it?" "I need your help. Terrance got hurt and he isn't healing." Julian frowned. "I'm on the way. Bring him to the second medical room. I'll treat him there." "Understood." Julian quickly rushed off. Kaname and Rania frowned "Terrance" the girls sniffed "Grandpa… Julian can we go see our mom?" he nodded and they rushed to the back.

Under the palace, Paxton was putting Terry inside a different cell. It was smaller and all the sides were clear. The glass was made from Litrine. It blocked all powers except a healing factor. Paxton put Terry down on the bed and walked out closing the door. "Rex, keep an eye on his vitals and watch out closely for the crystal in his chest." "Of course. Running dialysis's now." Paxton stood there waiting looking at Terry. "Don't worry Terry, this will blow over soon and hopefully you can be back with your family."

Jess reached the room, opening it she stepped in and her eyes widen to see River was gone and Haru no where to be found, she sighed "God damn it…" The twins walked in the room and their eyes widen "Where's mom…?" Jess sighed "Your uncle took her… girls go check on your brother and sister" they nodded rushed to the window and jumping out of it. Jess called Julian "Julian it's Jess, Haru took her" 

"I'm a bit busy with Terrance but I will inform Oichi. Unfortunately, that's all I can do for now." He says dropping the call.

Jess sighs has Kaname and Kania rushed in "Jess? Where is…?" Jess looked at them "You where right, he did take her" Kaname bites he lip and growled "and he have no idea where he lives… he doesn't live with us anymore.." Rania looked down "Maybe… Robin will know.. he goes and see's her father when ever she can…" Jess nodded "Contact her" Rania nodded and took out her phone.

At Adrian's and Delica's, Adrian was laying down trying to sleep. He grunts as he sat up covered in sweat. His headaches were getting worse by the day. "Dammit…" He got up and sighs out. "These headaches are pissing me off…" He heard a ring in his head. 'Adrian come to me…' He heard the voice say. His eyes widen and his eyes went empty. He opened a portal and walked through it, disappearing. Delica came out with Iris from the nursery and noticed Adrian gone "Adrian….?" She frowned notice he was gone.

In the Nursery room in the palace, Rinko head to step out for a moment. Jareth was sitting on the ground looking at toy frowning 'daddy… mama…' Xena was sleeping soundly on a play mat with a blanket over her. The window was wide open and the curtains blew slightly, Jareth felt a presence and looked over to the window to see Haru. Haru looked down at him and smiled "Hey their little man you wanna see your mama?" Jareth's eyes lit up "yes!" Haru chuckled "I'll take you to her" Jareth blinked then got up walking over to Xena "Sissy?" Haru walked over and gently picked her up "Of course, she can come" Xena fussed slightly but didn't wake up "Hold on my me" Jareth blinked but grabbed Haru's leg, Haru with a free had took out a metal ball has the door opened and Rinko's eyes widen, Jareth giggled "Bye Bye!" Rinko gasped seeing Haru's grin threw the ball on the floor, Rinko rushed towards but they where gone in a puff of smoke.

Rinko frowned. "Great…" He clicked his beads. "Lady Oichi we have a situation. Are you back at the palace yet?" He waited for a second and then she responded. "No, I'm in the forest at the end of the border. Julian has already told me what was going on. I take it the children were taken?" "Yes." Oichi sighs. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

In the forest Oichi shook her head. "It seems he will never give up this pointless love with River. Luckily Terry is out cold and not in his right mind. Then again if I get my hands on him there is no telling what I'd do either." She rubbed her head and Rex beeps again. "Come on Rex. I'm really not in the mood for more bad news." "Apologizes but it seems like Adrian's beads have gone offline. Something is blocking my interface just like Prince Ayden." Oichi frowned. "Adrian? So, he is missing as well?" "I believe so." "Have some guards get sent to Ayden's room immediately. No one goes in or unless it's me or my children. Under no circumstances." "Understood." Rex says.

At Aerith's dorm, she was frowning looking out the window. She was just told of what happen 'Auntie River….' Rose walked over "Aerith… you still wanna study… I think that everything has happen but we do have a test in couple of days" Aerith looked back at her "Yeah…" she walked over and sat down at the table with Rose "I'm sure River is alright" Aerith nodded "And Ebony… I hope she will be found…" Aerith nodded.

Jess stood in the nursery with a deep narrow at the room Rinko gulped "Uhm.." Jess turned to him sharply "You left them alone… why? Oh what was so important that you had to leave the room?!" Rinko frowned "I had to do my business…" Jess sighed, Kaname and Rania jumped through the window "Robin is on her way… I can't believe he really did it…." Rania frowned "to take the kids… Jareth went willing?" Rinko nodded "he even said bye to me" Jess closed her eyes "well he knows who is uncle is so of course he would go with him when mention his mother is with him" Kaname growled "HE better not do anything to River or I swear I'll disown him…" Kania frowned "Kaname…"

Rinko's beads beeps. "Rinko, a from Bracken." "Patch it through." "Rinko, your needed at Ayden's room immediately." "Has something happen? "Lady Oichi got word that Adrian's beads went offline just like Ayden's did when he left with the dark witch. She doesn't want to take any chances." "Got it. I'm on my way." Rinko says. "Excuse me." He says walking pass Jess. Jess's eyes widen "Ayden… Kaname and Kania" they bowed "Yes my queen?" "finding your daughter it all on you, when Robin gets here, have her find her father" then nodded "Has you command my queen" they said Jess nodded and walked off.

In Switzerland, Valeriea was standing on her balcony waiting. A portal opened behind her and Adrian stumbled out. She smirked. "It seems like it's time." Alcaeus walked out putting his shirt on. "Mother…" Valeriea walked over to Adrian and rubbed his cheek. "You will be my new puppet. Let's see how your little family reacts to such a betrayal. Alcaeus dear. It's time for some fun." Alcaeus smiled darkly. "I get to kill her… I get to finally slaughter her." Valeriea chuckled. "One thing at a time. Go on." Alcaeus opened a portal and rushed through it. Valeriea cups Adrian cheeks. "That woman of yours has no idea how to use a man of your loyalty. Though it doesn't matter anymore." She put her hands on his head. "Now you belong to me. Ahaha!"

As the days went by, it was April 18th, Ebony, River and her kids, and Adrian were still missing. Over the past few days hunters had sneaked in and out of Xacron causing issues. Rex was still unable to place the barrier back up for a while. A few hunters even tried to take Ayden but with his room so heavily guarded it made that mission impossible.

In hell, Lucifer and Asmodeus was walking to the meeting room. They were unaware of Adrian's disappearance. Lucifer sighs as he cracks his neck. "4th rebellion down today." The doors opened. "The rebellion is drawing to a close my lord. Their forces are weakening and it is only a matter of time before it crumbles and we can end this little squabble." They walked inside. "It makes me want to just level this place and restart it over. Move the demons up top for a while until I'm done and leave those bastards here to burn." Asmodeus sighs. "If only it was that easy my lord." Lucifer groans out. "Call my generals. We have much to discuss."

A portal opened and Adrian walked through. "Mother? Lord Lucifer?" He bows slightly. "My son, is there something you need?" Asmodeus walked up to him. "You seem a little pale dear. A rest in the molten banks would do you some good." Adrian nods. "I will consider that however, I bring you news about the witch Valeriea." Lucifer frowns. "You do? Have you found her location?" "No, not quite but I now know what she plans to do and it involves Alcaeus." Lucifer growled. "That demon… speak. What is going on." Asmodeus turned back to him. "Yes my son. Report." Adrian looked down and a sky smile came to his face. Asmodeus frowned at this. "Adrian?"

"Mother… you wish to know what Alcaeus is going to do?" Asmodeus eyes widen as his hand pierced through her chest with her heart in his hands. Lucifer eyes widen slightly. "He is here… to slaughter all the demons." Adrian says as his eyes turned dark pink." "You… You're not…" He smirked as he crushed her heart. Her eyes faded as he tossed her body into the meeting table. Lucifer frowned. "Adrian… what do you think you're doing?" Adrian licked his mother's blood off his hand. "Lady Valeriea sends her regards. I'll bring your heart to her so that I may get into her graces." Lucifer growls as his human flesh melted from his body and turned into his demon form. "Then you will die here and now!" He yelled as flames appeared from under him. Adrian smirked as they started fighting. Lucifer knocks him through his seat and the slides towards his throne room. "You really think you can beat me on my home turf?" Lucifer asked his eyes glowing in anger.

"You think I care that your with Delica. This is an act of treason and not even she can save you from this. I hope you are prepared to die." Adrian chuckled. "You really think I came here alone? This is where your own arrogance betrays you fool!" Lucifer glares and attacks Adrian.

Outside the castle portals started opening from each angle. The demons guarding the outside frowned as the demon rebellion rushed through the portals. "Take the head of Lucifer! Kill everyone!" One yelled. The rebellion gave out a war cry. "Quickly! Go get the generals and inform Lord Lucifer!" The guards yelled.

In the wild wilderness near a mountain, there was a cabin. In the master bedroom, River laid on the bed on her tummy. She was still asleep from that day Terry lost control. Her eyes fluttered open slightly, she groaned softly moving her head up she noticed she was in a room she was not familiar with, then the sound of her kids gigging somewhere made her eyes widen then hearing foot steps has the door opened, her eyes widen to see Haru "H-Haru….?" Haru smiled softly at her "Well look who woke up" Jareth peeked from behind him and smiled brightly "Mama!" he rushed in the room "Jareth…?" Jareth pointed to her "Up!" he looked at Haru . Haru chuckled and walked over and gently helped River sit up, then put Jareth on her lap "Gentle little man, your mom still needs to heal" Jareth nodded and snuggle into her. River held him and looked at Haru "where are we?" "At my place, I took you and the kids… soon the twins will be here" River frowned "you kidnapped us…? Where's Terry?!" "Most likely locked up for what he did" then Xena woke up crying "Well I'll go get Xena so you can feed her" he left the room, River frowned "Terry…." 

In hell, the city was under attack as the rebels ransacked everything, Nysa frowned as she rushed through her home. Two demons appeared but she made easy work of them, knocking them into wall.

Her personal guards were killed in the attack along with the maids and butlers. Windows shattered as demons crashed through it. "There she is! Capture her! We follow only the true Queen of hell!" Nysa frowned and made fire chains appeared and held the demons. She ran to Hanson's room and opened the door just to see a demon woman grab him. She glared at the woman as chains appeared and wrapped around the woman. "Get your hands off my child!" The woman screamed as the chains melted into her skin. Hanson giggled as she dropped him into his crib. Nysa quickly ran to him and grabs him. She then snaps her fingers as the chains squeezed the woman into pieces.

Hanson claps his hands. With a smile. A portal opened and Dargrath and Avery rushed through. "My lady! Are you alright!" "No! Everyone has been killed! What is going on and how did they all get into the city!?" "We do not know yet my queen, but we have to get you out of here." "Where is Lu? I won't leave without him!" "The castle is swarmed with demons. He will be okay." A poral opened and Baal rushed out. "My lady? Are you unharmed!" Nysa nods. "Yes, what is going on?"

"The rebels have entered the city. We need to get you to Lord Lucifer and get you out of here until things settle down. You two, clear out the manor now, recall your siblings and get them down here also inform the princes and princess." They nodded and quickly rushed out. Baal grabbed Nysa's hand. "Come with me my lady." He says pulling her through the portal.

Jess sat Ayden room next to him, guarding him. She had placed a barrier around him in case the hunters got close. Risa appeared next to her "My Queen I think I figured out where she is hiding at" Jess looked at her "Where?" "It's in the old dark fortress of the witches, where the battle took place many years ago with her and Regina" Risa looked at her and saw her eyes glow slightly "that place… I can't believe I was stupid to think to never look there… stay low for know, we will make our move in in due time, for know guard the outside and kill any hunter that comes close to my nephew" Rose bowed and jumped out the window. Jess closing her eyes sighing.

In Lucifer's throne room, Adrian was being thrown around like a ping pong doll. Lucifer grabbed his face and slammed it through his throne. "Worthless trash! You think you can take me on!" Lucifer yelled in anger as threw Adrian into the all. "You are not worth breathing. How dare you betray me and bring these scums to MY front door!" Adrian falls down and chuckled. "Your weak Lucifer. You could have easily killed me already but because I have your sisters heart you don't want to see her tears. How soft of you." Lucifer's eyes turned red and set Adrian's body on fire. "My sister has nothing to do with this and if she must over your death then so be it!" Adrian screams out in pain. Lucifer slams his foot down on Adrian's head.

A portal opened and Nysa and Baal rushed out. She gasps at the scene. "Lu!" Lucifer glanced back at her. "Nysa! Get out of here now!" Adrian smirked as his eyes turned dark pink. Behind Baal, many portals opened up. Demons poured out with smirking face. Baal was grabbed and thrown into one of the portals. Nysa frowned as she tried to protect herself with her chains. Lucifer growls out as he rushed to help her. He was grabbed by Adrian. "The 'Queen' will have to defend herself for a while. You and I aren't done!" He bit Lucifer on his shoulder. Normally this wouldn't have affected Lucifer, but this bite was something different something powerful. His eyes widen as his body went stiff. Adrian chuckles as he licks his lips. "You taste disgusting but that will keep you still for a little while.

Nysa used her chains to subdue the demons that were attacking her. "Lu!" She rushed to him. "Nysa stop! Don't come near me!" Nysa stopped. "B-But…" "Leave now! Go to Xacron with Ross this instant." Hanson frowned reaching out to him. "I can't leave you like this! I can help!" "I said GO!" Lucifer yelled at her. Nysa bit her lip and opened a portal. She rushed through with tears in the corner of her eyes. Adrian chuckled. "Oh no, that won't do." With a snap of his finger another portal opened up and Nysa ran through it. Their eyes widen. Adrian smirked. "Hell is now under my command and no one will get out until I say."

The chains around the demons broke and once again they attacked Nysa and Hanson. Lucifer struggled to move his body to help but he could not move an inch. "What the hell did you do to me!" Adrian chuckled. "Something to hold you steady for only a moment." He walked over to Nysa who was trying to fight the demons off while protecting Hanson. "You can sit there and enjoy the show." Adrian says with a dark look on his face

Zach and Clover stepped out of the portal way that was connected to the palace. Where new type of armor that was created for them "Why I'm I even here?" "You are here to pay you dues, Jess ordered us to help. Hunters have been managing to get close to the palace and even the hospital" then Clover stopped to hear Delica's voice "Why was I summon here?! Where is Adrian?!" Jack frowned "everything will be let known to you once Queen Oichi will come back" Delica sighed, Iris fussed in her car seat, then a window was broken into has a hunter manage to get inside. Delica's eyes widen "a hunter?!" the hunter looked at Iris "that would be a good price a half demon and fallen angel" Delica's eyes widen and quickly picked up Iris.

The hunter rush towards Delica and Iris then Clover had moved on his own and with his vampire speed appeared next to the hunter and snapped his neck. Delica's eyes widen back up "You…." Clover sighed looking away. Zach walked in "Jack letting a hunter get in, I guess we arrived just in time, Queen Jess called us and asked us to help" 

At Kaci and Ross. Ross hums out as he skipped slightly through the room. Ross's own barrier prevent anyone from getting in, so he wasn't too worried about hunters. They would be burn to death if they got through. Kaci was in the kitchen. Ross pokes his head in. "Ohhh Kaci!" Ross says with a large grin.

He walked in with his hands behind his back. "I…have…news!" He held up some results. Kaci blinks at the paper and takes it. His eyes grow wide as he read it. "Your…" Ross giggled. "Yes! I am pregnant! 6 weeks! Kinda explains why I passed out during that whole rescue in Ravenswood." Kaci hugged him "I love you! Where gonna have another baby!" Ross smiled. "Yes we are heehee!"

Back in hell, the fighting had spread all over hell. Dargrath and his siblings were out fighting. "Where is Lady Nysa! Has Charlotte came back yet!?" Melissa sliced a demon in half. "The portals aren't working! We don't have any contact with her!" Begrozis frowned kicking demons left and right. "Forget her. Where is Lord Lucifer and Lady Nysa and the young prince. Avery hasn't contacted us yet!" "We can't get pass the front right now!" Dargrath frowned. "Dammit it all…"

In the throne room, Adrian held Nysa by her hair. She was badly beaten and fading in and out of conciseness. Hanson was screaming his lungs out being held by Adrian. The demons behind him chuckle. "Give us the boy!" "Kill him and the bitch Queen!" "We follow Lilith the one true queen!" They chanted. Adrian's eyes twitched slightly. He then looked at Lucifer. "Well Lucifer, now its time for you to choose." He dragged Nysa's body with him. Hanson cried out reaching for Lucifer. "You love your wife, right? I'm sure your son as well?" Lucifer snarls at him. "If you give me the key to Lilith prison, I will spare one of them." "What!?" Nysa frowned. "N-No…" Adrian chuckled. "If you refuse to tell me then I kill them both." "How dare you…"

"Pick quickly unless you want two dead bodies." Lucifer looked at Nysa and at Hanson who was reaching out for him. "I'll kill you Adrian. I swear it on everything that I am…" Adrian smirked. "Idle threats. The key to Lilith's prison." Lucifer bit his lip until it bled. Adrian frowns. "Fine, your wife goes first." He pulled Nysa up and grabbed her throat and started to squeeze. "L-Lu…" She gasp out as she tried to claw at Adrian's hand. "Stop this! Take your hands off her now!" Lucifer demanded. "The key…now…" Adrian says. "It's…" "No!" Nysa cries out. "Y-You can't let him win…" She says. "If Lilith is free…t-then me and…D-Danni will be in danger…" Adrian glared at her. "You are about to die so that will give her some spare time." "If I die then I won't go willingly!" Nysa yells out as he eyes turned red. White horns appeared on her head. Markings appeared on her cheeks. On her head a small white crown with a red eye appeared. It moved and looked at Adrian. His eyes widen as his body started to bubble just from touching her. He quickly let her go dropped Hanson.

Nysa quickly caught him. Lucifer eyes widen at her. "Nysa no! You can't use your form!" Nysa ignored him as she opened her hand. "I am the Queen of hell!" She yelled out with a demotic voice. A large red fiery ball was released from her hand. The demon's eyes widen as the ball was blasted towards them. It blew the demons away in a second along with half of the room and the meeting room. Nysa pants out feeling drained. "Nysa…" Nysa turned to Lucifer and went to him. "Lu we have to leave now! Can you move?" "No, I don't know what he did but its blocking all my abilities. This is not the bite of a demon so you and Hanson leave." Nysa frowned. "No! I won't leave you. I'll open a portal." She opened on but it was small. "Portals aren't working. You have to…" His eyes widen as Adrian appeared behind her. "Nysa!" He yelled but it was to late.

Nysa eyes widen as Adrian pierced her chest with his hand. "Damn woman. Who told you to get in the way." Nysa shook and looked down at his hand. "L-Lu…" Lucifer's eyes were widen in shock, fear, and anger. Hanson screamed out as black flames started to come out of his body. It burned Adrian making him remove his hand from Nysa's chest. Nysa fell to her knees and her body fell with her head landing on Lucifer's lap. Hanson rolled over to the portal still crying. Adrian rubbed his burned cheek. "Annoying brat…" He looked at Lucifer who was in shock, looking down at Nysa. "No…not again…"

Adrian walked up. "Its to bad she had to die Lucifer but that ends part of the deal. Give me the key to Lilith's cell or your son is next." Lucifer shook. Feeling something break inside him. "…The 5th level…she's being held there…" He says. Adrian smirked. "Thanks…" He looked at Hanson and brushed him into the portal. "Your son is safe for now. Where he lands well…you will never know because your going to die as well." Adrian's hand up to his elbow turned pink. He touched his shoulder. "Oh Lucifer…This child did very well. Its to bad it had to end this way." Lucifer looked up to see his dark pink eyes. "You…your…" Adrian smirked. "Good bye Lucifer, I hope you will be in a place when the world burns." He says chuckling. His hand went into Lucifer's chest. He gasps out as he felt his heart being grabbed. "You beings think your so untouchable. I will prove that even you can die." Adrian says laughing as he pulled Lucifer's heart out.

His eyes widen looking at his own heart. "I-Impossible…" "When you have the right tool's, everything is possible. Now, enjoy your death bed with your lovely wife. I'll be sure to give Lilith a nice grave beside you." He chuckled as he watched Lucifer fall beside Nysa. Adrian laughed and opened a portal to the 5th level of hell.

At Kaci and Ross, they were in kitchen kissing when suddenly Ross's eyes widen. He pushed Kaci away and screams out with widen eyes. His body sparked and he felt a pain in his chest. "NO!" He opened a portal and rushed in without a word leaving a shocked Kaci. Seconds later Ross appeared in the kitchen with a shock expression. "What the fuck!" He ran through the poral again and again but end up back in the kitchen. He started to shake uncontrollably. "What's…going on….I can't get into hell…" Kaci frowned grabbing his shoulders. "What's going on!? Did something happen!?" Ross bit his lip as he tears up. "Dad…he's…gone…I can't feel him at all!" Kaci's eyes "Uncle… no he can't die…" then the sky's where roaring with thunder and turning black, Ross and Kaci's eyes widen and looked out the window to feel their grandfathers wrath. Kaci's eyes widen "No…."

A portal open and Hanson rolled out crying. Ross frowned and grabbed him just as the portal closed. "Hanson!?" Hanson tried to pull away from him crying. His flames started to shot out hitting the wall of the kitchen. Kaci ducks down as a black fire ball nearly hit him. Ross frowned and placed his hand on Hanson's forehead sealing his flames and putting him to sleep. "Hanson…" Ross grits his teeth as he held him close. "What is happening in hell…"

Jess's eyes widen and shot up looking out the window "Divus… why are you so angry?" 'it seems Lucifer has perished down in hell' Manon said through her mind, Jess's eyes "Lord Lucifer…."

At Semyaza dorm, Azaya was holding her chest in pain "Pop pop…. I can't feel him… Semyaza something is wrong… Great grandpa Divus is angry... what happen….?" "If I knew I would tell you…" Semyaza says frowning. He could feel something wrong as well.

Marcellus flew over to Marie's with worry. Rhea was crying as Ty try to calm her down. He was frowning as he also tried to console Marie who was crying. "I can't feel dad! Mom is fading! I can't get into hell! I need to go!" She cried out. Marcellus frowned. "Sis! What…Why can't we feel them!" Marie couldn't answer as she cried more.

At Danni's and Frank's, Frank was looking up at the sky with a frown when suddenly he heard a glass shatter in the kitchen. He made his way to the kitchen to see Danni standing there over the sink. "Danni?" He went to her and saw tears were running down her cheeks. She blinked and rubbed her cheeks. "I…don't know why but…my chest is hurting…something is wrong…" Frank frowned "grandfather… is pissed and causing this… I wonder what happen…"

On the 5th level of hell, Adrian was walking down a long pathway with five demons behind him. "Adrian, I never thought you would be on the one to come on our side." "Is Lucifer really dead?" "Yes, however, since his children are still alive, hell will not crumble like I thought it would. So long as his bloodline stands Hell will see another worthless day" The demons frowned at his last words. As they walked, they came to a large black door. That was sealed shut. Beside it was an empty keyhole with symbols on it. "Open it." Adrian says. A demon walked up with a black crystal and placed it in keyhole. The crystal started to turn hitting different symbols until they heard a click. The door opened slowly brushing dirt and rocks off it. When it was fully opened, they walked into a large room with five pillars. Connected to them were a large black pillar. "That is where Lilith is…" Adrian said walking up to the pillar.

The demons rushed ahead of him and looked around. "How do we open it!?" "Did Lucifer tell you anything!?" "Help us free our queen!" Adrian sighs. "I already knew how to free her. I just didn't know where she was now…" He smirked. "Tell me…how much do you love Lilith. Would you do anything to set her free?" The demons nodded. "Yes! Free her!" A demon yelled. "Very well look down." They looked and saw a large carved out circle that connected to the middle. "We need enough blood to fill the circle." "Is that all? I will gladly give anything for her!" One says. Adrian chuckled. "Even your lives?" The frowned. "Wha…"

Adrian quickly cut four of the demons down. The last one backed up. "What are you doing!?" Adrian chuckled. "Fools…the only way to free Lilith is give up your lives. Five lives at the cost of one. Sadly, I want to use the lives of the generals or even his children but using you idiots would make Lilith low on her power. Now…die for you false queen." The demon eyes widen, and he screams out as Adrian kills him.

Adrian walked to the side and watched as the blood of the demon's blood got sucked into the circle. The pillars turned red and started to shake. The demons body then started to get thinner and thinner as their bodies started to decay from the seal on the circle. When their bodies were gone, the pillars shook and crumbled into red dust.

The dust circled around the main pillar and was absorbed into it. A line spilt down the middle and Adrian heard a hissing sound. The pillar spilt like opening doors. He heard a soft gasp and looked up to see Lilith. She was stripped off her skin leaving only her what was underneath. Her veins pulsed out and her heart was exposed. It was beating slowly as the blood and lives of the demons were absorbed by her. Her eyes opened slightly, and she looked down to see Adrian. She smiles slightly as her body was removed from her prison. Adrian pulled out a black cloth and tossed it up for her to grab.

Lilith grabbed it and covered herself. She landed on her tippy toes. "I'm…finally free…" She says softly. "You have freed me my child. I will make sure you are heavily rewarded if you can manage to get me out of here." Adrian reached up and grabbed her neck making her gaps out. "Don't not ever….call me your child…" He growled out. A portal opened. "Get in…" He says pushing her roughly. She frowned. "I would kill you if I weren't so weak." She says walking through the portal. Adrian walked in behind her finally leaving hell.

Once Adrian was gone, the portals started to work again. In Xacron, a portal opened at Ty's and Marie's and Charlotte ran out. "Princess!" She yelled out in a panic. Marie and Marcellus eyes widen. "How did you…" "No time! Get in the portal now!" Marie quickly got up and ran through the portal. Marcelles was behind her." Ty got up. "What is going on!?" Charlotte frowned. "Our lord has been killed. I'm sorry but Marie will have to be in hell for a while." She rushed back through.

At Ross's a portal also opened and Avery rushed out. "Ross!" Ross jumped slightly with Hanson in his arms. He frowned. "Avery! What the hell are you doing!? If your coming to kill Kaci I am in no mood for it! Wait…how did you get here." "No time! Get in here now!" She says grabbing his arm. She pulled him into the poral, and it closed.

Paxton was frowning as Nate and Marco came to him. "He's what!?" Nate looked down. "He's gone Paxton…the portals are back to working but we were to late." "Does Ross and the others know?" "Charlotte and Avery should have them, but we came to get you as well." Paxton frowned. "Me?" "You are apart of our lord's family to. When you were kicked out of heaven, he gave you sanctuary in hell even though you were part angel." "Yeah…" They opened a portal just as Sonya walked out. "Pax…" "I'll be back." Sonya frowned and nodded as Paxton followed them through the portal.

Azaya looked at Semyaza "we have to go to hell… its grandpa.. I know it is.. something is really wrong…" "Just wait Azaya. If its something wrong Your dad will come and get us. Plus, you can't even connect your portal to uncle anymore. Even if you go to hell you may end up somewhere and end up having a horde of demons attack you. It sucks but the best thing to do is to sit and wait…plus, I can't go to hell without my dad. My demon side will take over to quickly." Azaya frowned and held him "Sem…."

In hell, Marie and Marcellus rushed through the portal and their eyes widen to see Nysa and Lucifer on the ground surrounded by his generals. Baal was frowning as his held his injured arm. "Mom! Dad!" Marie yelled out. She ran to them in tears. Marcellus went to Nysa. Baal takes a knee. "I'm so sorry my lady. I tired to help them as much as I could but…" He bit his lip. Charlotte walked out and frowned at the scene. She then saw her mother surrounded by her children. She walked over there, they stepped to the side. Dargrath was holding her up. "Mother…" Charlotte gripped her fist.

Another portal opened and Ross and Avery rushed out with Hanson. His eyes were widen. "No…" Paxton soon walked out with Nate and Marco. He frowned looking at Lucifer's and Nysa's body. He then saw Charlotte sinking down shaking. "Asmodeus…" Ross head snaps to her. "They got the hag to…what happened down here! Someone explain now!" He yelled. The generals bit their lip and took a knee in front of him. "Lord Ross…it was…Adrian…" Baal says. Ross eyes widen. Charlotte head snapped up. "He brought the rebels to our front step and now…that Lord Lucifer is gone…you are now the new ruler of hell." Ross looked down. Marie shook. "How could you all be thinking of a new ruler when my parents JUST DIED!" She yelled out in anger. Marcellus also grew angry. Paxton walked up to them. "Calm down you two. It's the ruling of hell but, I can still feel a life force flowing through Nysa. I would like to take her to Xacron." Baal frowned. "How will taking them there do any good?"

"After Marie gave birth, Lucifer actually came and created a few rooms, fire proof that could stand Ross giving birth." Ross blinks. "He…did…" Paxton nodded. "Nysa will be safe in there until she is fully healed. Plus, it's no secret that she had a spilt soul with Danni. So long as she is near Danni then she should be okay." Marie sniffed and nodded. "Okay…" "What about Asmodeus?" Baal asked. "Take her body to the fire pits. Lucifer had a plan in case one of his generals died." Paxton says. Ross frowned. "How do you know all of this?" "Less talk. You need to go to Azaya before she tries to come to hell. Its not a great place to be right now…she can't be here without you." Ross sighs. "Yeah…" He opened a portal and walked through it. "Marie and Marcellus take Nysa to Xacron." They nodded at her. "As for everyone else, lets get this place cleaned up and put out a notice for Adrian capture. Every demon should know that he is to be brought in no matter what." Baal frowned. "And what about Delica…" "I will let her know, but until further notice, Adrian is wanted as a traitor and murder of Lucifer. Until new evidence comes in that's how it will stay." They nodded.

Marie picked Nysa up and took her through a portal to Xacron with Marcellus following her. Asmodeus children took her body away. The generals and the other demons started to investigate and clean out any other rebel that remained and Paxton left to tell Delica of the news.

Clover stood in the drawing room with Delica who was feeding Iris. Clover sighed looking away 'this is stupid… why did Zach make me guard her?!' hearing Iris giggle he looked has Delica chuckled "You full bunny?" Iris giggled, Delica smiled and out down the food "give me a moment and I'll let you out" she said has a portal opened up in the room and Paxton stepped out, Delica blinked "Paxton..?" Iris turned him and smiled "Hi!" Clover frowned at him, Paxton narrowed at Clover "Why are you here?" Clover rolled his eyes "working for Jess in keeping Delica save, a hunter went after her and the baby so shut up half breed" Delica cleared her throat "Paxton what's wrong?"

"Tell your guard dog to be careful with his threats." Paxton says. "As for why I am here, I bring troubling news. Lucifer was killed in hell." Delica's eyes widen and stood up "What?!"

"Currently, Ross is the new ruler, Nysa will be brought to Xacron. She was wounded as well. Asmodeus also lost her life…but…all of this was caused by Adrian…as of now, Adrian has been branded as a traitor for leading the rebellion and for killing Lucifer." Delica bites her lip feeling her heart throbbing "No… Adrian would never… it was that dark witch she did this to him! She was controlling him!"

At Azaya's dorm, Ross walked through a portal holding Hanson. Semyaza frowned. "Uncle…" Azaya blinked "mama?"

Ross sighs. "Dad is gone…he was killed by Adrian." Semyaza frowned. "Gone?" Azaya's eyes widen and held her chest "Gone?!"

Semyaza got up. "What about Auntie Nysa? Is she okay?" "She's here getting treated here for a wound in her chest. Asmodeus also didn't make it…" Semyaza bit his lip. "Grandma…" Azaya started to tear "please… let me come with you to hell… please mama…."

"No, not while things are out of whack…even if I was made the ruler, I plan to step down anyways. I don't see myself ruling in my father's place. For now, though I will temporality lift the ban off of your portals and you can only be in hell whenever I am there. Nobody else. Half of the population down there still don't take to kind to you and I don't need to be worried about you as well as figuring out what happened down there." Azaya frowned "But mom…"

"Does dad know?" Semyaza asked. "Yes, he is telling Delica right now. As well Adrian is now a traitor and is wanted for treason. It sucks for Delica but right now until I find other proof, Adrian will answer to me why he killed my father…" Azaya eyes widen "Adrian killed grandpa…?!"

At the hospital, Marie was in the waiting room with Marcellus when Alisha rushed in. "Chelly!" Marcellus blushed at that name. "Alisha, I told you not to call me that…" Alisha hugged him tightly. "Are you okay!? I'm so sorry about what happen! Julian is the best doctor ever and he will make Ms. Nysa okay again!" She sniffed tearing up. Marcellus blinks and pulled her close to sit her on his lap. He buried his head in her arms. Ty also rushed in with Rhea. "Marie…" Marie rushes to him and hugs him crying. "Daddy is gone!" She cries out in his chest. Ty frowned rubbing her back. "Everything is going to be okay…" He says holding her.

In Switzerland, a portal opened up and Lilith walked out with Adrian in Valeriea's room. She frowned looking around. "Where did you bring me…" "Welcome Lilith, mother of demons." Lilith looked to the balcony to see Valeriea leaning on it. Lilith frowned and walked over to her. Adrian walked over to her and pulled out Lucifer's heart that he had placed in a black container. Valeriea smiled and took it. "Very good job." Lilith frowned. "Valeriea I assume? Thank God I was saved by you and not that Phoenix woman…ugh. If you will release me I will make sure you are well rewarded." Valeriea frowned. "Careful how you speak woman. I don't think she has time to mess with a failure of a woman like you." "Excuse me…" "Yes, the woman who has been trying to kill the same woman for decades and still failed at that." Lilith growled. "You speak to me like you're aren't the same!? How long does it take to kill humans! They are weak and worthless creatures!"

Valeriea chuckled. "I nearly succeeded. I killed 95% of the human population and then I was betrayed. Stripped of my powers this time and sealed away. This time I will correct my mistakes and you are going to help me." Lilith frowned. "Like hell I will! I have better things to do then to waste my time with you! Now that I am free I need to take Danni's life and Nysa as well! In fact…how about I just kill you instead and take your power!" She rushes Valeriea who smirks.

Adrian appeared in front of her and smacked down to the ground. Lilith eyes widen looking up at him. "You…how dare you…do you know who I am!?" Adrian eyes grew wide in hatred. "You're a bitch who abandoned her child with her own selfish needs. You didn't think twice about throwing me out a damn window!" He yelled. Lilith backed up. "T-Throwing…what are you talking about!?" Adrian took a step to her as his body started to change. Valeriea sighs. "I guess we can let this go." She waved her hand and Adrian's body transformed into Alcaeus.

Lilith eyes widen in fear as she scrambled back. "Y-You…impossible. Your suppose to be dead!" Alcaeus growled out. "Well I'm not and I plan to ring your damn neck! I'll rip your heart out just like I did Lucifer's!" Alcaeus glowed red as he went to attack Lilith. "Alcaeus stop. Now." Valeriea says. Alcaeus was inches away from clawing Lilith's neck. He glared with pure hatred of her. Valeriea pulls him back. "You will have to excuse him. He has a little issue with his mother, and I plan to let him take out all his aggression out on you soon enough. If you do not wish to die at his hands right now you will do everything I say." Lilith shook looking at Alcaeus. Just his sheer hatred was making her break out in sweat. "Y-Yes…" She says. "Good." "Alcaeus dear…take her to her room but don't kill her understand?" "No. I'll kill her." Alcaeus says. "I've waited for this day and you will not keep her from me!" He yelled at her. Valeriea put her hand on his forehead and whispered something. His eyes widen. "You…did you put a spell on me!?" "I did. You will not harm her. We need her. Once we are finished you can do whatever you like to her." Alcaeus growled at her. "Take her to her room." Valeriea says. Alcaeus huffed out and walked up to Lilith. He grabbed her by the neck and started to drag her to a room.

Xavier opened the door just in time to move out the way of Alcaeus dragging Lilith away. Xavier shiver. "Is that what demons look like with out skin." "I have a body waiting for her." "I have to say Val…I didn't expect this plan to work. To use Alcaeus as Adrian to frame him for not only the rebels but killing Lucifer as well. That should make things easier for Baal." Valeria chuckled. "Yes, now for the last piece of fun."

They headed down to the prison cell, Xavier opened the door and Valeriea walked in. Inside was Adrian chained to the wall with empty eyes. She walked to him and lifted his head. "Such cold dead eyes. So wonderful. Now, let's begin." She placed her fingertips on his forehead and chuckled darkly as she fingertips turned black. "You will be one of my fineish creations." She laughed as Adrian started to transform into one of her black knights, but something more twisted and darker. Xavier chuckled. "I guess I'll go tell Hoshi to get ready. This is something I do not want to miss." He left as Adrian let out monstrous scream.

Delica was in her room at the palace in the floor tearing, Dustin and joseph where watching Iris for her. Delica was a compete utter mess, there was shattered glass everywhere from the mirror she shattered and fabrics everywhere "Adrian… why… did you let this witch control you… why….?" feeling a hand on her shoulder "Delica" Delica sniffed "dad… why did this happen to me? I cant lose another man in my life… help me please?" Divus frowned and knelled down "I know it hurts, your mother is up in heaven a mess after what happen to Lucifer… she's close to going down in Hell to see his body incase if he really gone…" Delica sniffed "How long are you gonna make the sky this dark and thundery…?" Divus "until I calm down… which I haven't…." Delica sniffed "daddy I miss him…." "I know sweetie…"

Raphael was floating in the air with his eyes closed. Paxton had just told him what happened. "Adrian…" He opened his eyes. "Brother…could you really be gone…" He crossed his arms. "Asmodeus to…what a sad day…" Paxton flew up to him. "Dad…" Raphael hums out. "Its about Ross…he may step down and for good reasons." "Oh? Why is that?" Paxton flew around him. "He is carrying dad. I don't think he would want to deal with the extra stress." Raphael crossed his arms. "I see…then the next one in line is Marie. Marcellus is far to young to rule." "I figured…I don't think Maire is in the right mind set to rule as well. Lucifer kept her away from that." "Do you think you can do it?" Paxton sighs. "Don't be silly. I can't rule hell. I'm your son not Lucifer's." "Then all I can say is to help Marie out as much as you can. Until we figure out why Adrian did what he did."

Paxton frowned. "Dad…you know your brother better then us. Tell me that he would have a back up plan for this. He always has one." Raphael sighs. "I really don't know. I don't want to say he is so full of himself to not have one but think about it…who in their right mind would be able to kill the Ruler of hell? Its not something one would think about or prepare for. I say take a look in his chambers or when Nysa wakes up ask her." Paxton sighs. "You're a real help…" "I'm sorry Pax…" They floated back down to the top of his house. "This is just…a bit unreal…my brother has only ever lost to one person and that was father. Sure him and Michael had fights and Orochi gave him a run for his money but the only one who ever truly defeat him was Father…its just a hard pill to swallow to learn that he has been…" Raphael looked down. Paxton sighs and rubs his neck. "Okay dad. I'm sorry…I'll look for something in his chambers. Maybe he did have a back up plan." He looks at Raphael and gave him a quick hug. Raphael eyes widen slightly. Paxton let go and opened a portal. "I'll be back soon. Just keep any rebel demons from acting up on here." Raphael smiles softly watching him leave.

In the woods, Valora and Esme where jumping from tree to tree, they caught the scent of their mother and is following it. They have been following it for a couple of hours know, reaching the area they stopped to see the cabin. They mothers scent was coming inside, rushing over to the door they opened it quickly with swords in their hands only to see Jareth in Haru's arms, Haru raised an eyebrow at them. Jareth giggled "Hi!" Haru sighs "well about time you two show up" the girls blinked "Uncle.. where is our mother?"

Haru pointed to the hallway "in the master bedroom changing Xena" the girls right away rushed to the room and walked though the door to see River, she had a tank top that showed most of her back and pajama shorts. They can see the four scars on her back, they where still red and healing. "Mom!" River's eyes widen and turned to see them, tears ran down her face "Girls!" they rushed at her and gently hugged "Oh my girls you found me" "Mama… why did uncle take you?" they asked, River sighs softly "He thought its best for me since your father… attached me… and tired to attach Jareth and Xena…" the girls frowned "auntie has dad in a some high tech cell" River frowned "I know…" "Why haven't you teleported back home?" River frowned "Rex doesn't work out here, a magnetic field…." The girls frowned, Xena fussed on the bed. River turned around and picked her up "Oh mama's here" Haru peeked in "gonna be cooking chicken fried rice bowls for dinner soon" he said walking. River sighs "Let's just stay here until he lets us leave…" they frowned and nodded.

Oichi sighs as she tapped her fingers on her office desk. There was a tray of untouched food and cold tea. She grabbed it and threw it against the wall, shattering the glass. She groans out loudly and put her head on the desk. "My head is killing me…" Mikey walked in and frowned at the mess. "Sis…its time for a break." Oichi sat up. "I know…but so many things have already happened. I don't have time for a break. Have you found anything?" Mikey walked up to the desk. "I examined Terry's body and there is a way to remove the crystal. Since his dragon skin adds an extra layer of protection it works to our favor." "Okay, once the crystal is removed could you use that to track Valeriea?" "I could. Staying by her side I've learned a few of her tricks but, I will need Michi for it." Oichi sighs. "I see…so long as she doesn't try to kill me." Mikey nodded. "I will make sure she knows."

Oichi brought up a halo screen and wrote something on it. "So, when will you be able to remove it?" "I will need a few things but, somewhere next month in May however after I remove the crystal, I recommend that he stays in his cell for an extra month so that we may be able to observe how his body reacts to the removal. From what Terrance told me, when his were removed he nearly died. They prevented him from healing." "Yes, that's because he had so many. Terry has one and its cracked." "Right, we have to worry about the shards that may or may not have logged into his chest." Oichi rubs her head. "Okay…so not only do we have to worry about the big shard we have to worry about smaller ones?" Mikey nodded. "Alright, well get what you need. Yain and Bracken will assist you. Paxton will be busy in hell." Mikey nodded. "I will do my best to get Terry back to normal." Oichi smiled. "Thanks brother. That solves at least one of the issues on my plate."

Semyaza and Azaya cuddled on the couch, she was on top of him has the TV was playing. Aerith stepped out of her room "Azaya, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Azaya snuggled into Sem's chest "raw Steak meat with A1 sauce and fries" Aerith chuckled and walked off to the kitchen. Azaya sniffs "Semyaza… my chest hurts.. I can't believe grandpa is gone…" she was trying to hold in her tears. "Yeah…" Semyaza says lost in his own thoughts. 

In the hospital, Jess had a hunter by the throat in Ayden's room "You are foolish hunter, how dare you come here and try and kill or take my nephew" Bracken rushed in he blinked to see Jess having a hunter by the neck and Jess's eyes where glowing green and her presence made him shook "Why are you after my nephew?" "I will tell you nothing witch!" the hunter groaned out, Jess sighed "Very well, by the power of Manon I command you to tell me" her eyes turned gold has Manon's presence raved off her. "To make him into a weapon we can sell and use."

Jess sighs "I see" she dragged him over to the window "lets send your fellow hunters a message shell we?" she threw him out the window and with a quick movement, her hand went up has a gold bean hit the hunter and he turned into dust.

Bracken sighs and taps his beads. "Rinko, the room his cleared. How is the roof?" "Fine, the last of them ran off." "Alright, I'll go take my rounds. Keep a look out for any more of them." "Got it." Rinko says. Jess sighs and sat back down next to Ayden, her stomach growled. Bracken blinked "Why don't you get something to eat?" Jess shook her head "No, I will not leave my nephew alone" Bracken shook his head. "He wouldn't be alone if you didn't shoo most of his guards away. Rinko is on the roof. I have to go help Mikey with putting the barrier up." He says leaving.

At Kaci and Ross's, Kaci was pacing waiting for Ross. Hannibal was in the playmate playing with his toys. Kaci sighed and sat down being highly worried. A portal opened and Ross stepped in, Kaci right away stood up "Ross…." Hannibal turned to Ross and smiled "Mama!" Ross sighs holding Hanson who was still out cold. "I'll be leaving for a few days. With dad gone, Hell needs a ruler for now…" Kaci frowned slightly "But.. your pregnant… Ross.. promise you will be alright down there… if the demons learn your caring…."

"That's why I said a few days. I'll give the title to Marie. With Paxton's help she will be fine."

"What about Azaya? You know she would want to go down there with you and help… she won't hesitate in following you" Kaci says with a worried look on his face. "how's Hanson…?" "I know that, for now she can only enter hell whenever I'm there. Once I leave, she comes to and if she refuses then a portal will bring her back and lock her out of hell. I can't risk her getting into more troubling issues down there. As for Hanson. I put him in a deep sleep for now. If he wakes up he will just through another fit and lose control over his flames. I'll drop him off at Danni's since she's his Godmother." Kaci nodded "Alright just promise me to be careful please?" Kaci reached out and caress her cheek and leaned in kissing her "Love you" Hannibal giggled "Mama! Luv u!" "Yeah… love you both to. I have to go." He says sighing. He opened a portal to the hospital and left.

At the hospital, Julian was finishing up with Nysa and sending her to the private wing. He headed to the waiting room. Marie was laying on Ty's shoulder as he held Rhea. Marcellus was holding Alisha who was stroking his head. Danni has also just arrived moments before. She got up. "How is she Julian?" "She will be okay. I was able to close the wound but she lost a lot of blood. Luckily, Lucifer had stalked up blood samples. She will be up within a few weeks." Danni and the others sigh in relief.

A portal opened and Ross walked through. Marie sat up. "Brother! Mom is going to be okay!" Ross smiles. "That's good. Danni, can you watch Hanson? Until mom walks up." Danni nods. "I had to put him in a deep sleep but he should wake up as soon as I leave to hell." Marie frowned. "Brother… are you…" "Only for a few days but I plan to give the title to you." Marie eyes widen. "Me? Why! Dad groomed you to be!" "I can't Marie and you know that. They despise Kaci and my kids! There is no love lost between me and them. Surely they are already planning my death." Marcellus growls. "They wouldn't dare!"

Marie sighs and looks at Ty. "Ty…" Ty frowned. "If you feel that you have to go then go. Me and Rhea will be here waiting." Ross frowned looking down. "Sorry Ty… I don't mean to take Marie away from you but… I don't want to risk any harm coming to my own family because of this." "I understand...I don't need you to explain that to me." Ty says sighing. "Marie, I'm going to tie up some things down there but it will only take a few days. Once I'm done, I'll hand the throne to you." Marie nods. Ross opens a portal and left. Danni frowned and gel Hanson moving. He started to wine. Opening his eyes wide he was about to scream out when Danni gave him a stern look.

He stops and tears. He cuddles into her chest. Danni rocks him. "it's okay. Your mama is fine. You'll be staying with me for a while." She says kissing his forehead. Frank stepped in the room with Aldine and blinked at this and smiled "You look so amazing with a baby…" Danni blushed and pouted at him. "Oh shush."

Down in the hell the generals where in the meeting just sitting there not nothing what to do, the portal opened and Ross stepped out. "Alright, let's get this thing started." He says sighing.

suddenly they felt a presence and they all turned to see Asherah wearing a Lace V Neck Pale Khaki Spaghetti Strap Tulle Bohemian dress. "I wanna see my son…"

Ross glared slightly and closed his eyes. He opened them and frowned at her. "Fine…" He led her out the meeting room and to through a side door linked to Lucifer's private office. Paxton was there reading through Lucifer's notes. He looked up to see Ross and Asherah. He sighs and goes back to reading.

Ross walked past him and went to a back door and opened it. "He's in here…" He says crossing his arms. Asherah smiled softly "Thank you Ross"

Walking in the room, it was a small medical room. Lucifer was there laying on the table. Avery and a few other demons were there. They had just finished changing Lucifer out of his blood-soaked clothes. They looked at Asherah and glared at her ready to protect Lucifer's lifeless body. Ross held his hand up. "Leave." Avery frowned. "But…" "Now…" Ross says. Avery did a low growl but obeyed Ross. She and the demons quickly leaf leaving the room to Ross and Asherah.

Asherah stepped over and gentle touched his cheek "Oh Lucifer.." closing her eyes, she started to tear again "What is the dark witch that did this to him?" "Until I get proof there was no witch. Adrian did this." Ross says sighing.

Asherah turned to Ross, her eyes shifted to Ross's stomach and smiled softly but looked back at Lucifer's body "your father… would always have a backup even when he was up in heaven he always had a backup plain. I don't believe he gone… have you asked Jess to change Manon to see if life force hasn't crossed over to the astral plane?" "This is a demon problem. I don't need Jess to be fixing everything. She got her out problems to deal with. Paxton is looking through dad's notes to figure out whatever he thinks could be his backup plan. Now, If your done can you leave now? I have things that need to be discussed."

Asherah sighs "I see, I'm sorry to be a bother to you Ross and the demons that took my sons life… your little hell is lucky I don't destroy it" she turned and looked at him and Ross's eyes widen to see her eyes black and purple "The only thing that is keeping my inner darkness in is my children and my grandchildren" she breaths in deeply and calmed and frowned "I'm sorry… I've been trying to keep it in… forgive me…"

Ross frowned. "Whatever… please take your leave. Father has always made it clear that he never wanted you nor his father to ever enter his domain for any reasons. Your presence here is becoming unwelcoming." Asherah frowned "Fine then…." She turned into a light and disappeared. 

Ross rolls his eyes and walks up to Lucifer's body. "Enjoy your dirt nap. We will find whatever you had as a backup plan. Though I'm sure Paxton will do more work than me." He turns away and walked out the room closing it. He walked out to see Paxton staring at a notebook. "Find something?" "Kinda… I was thinking. Remember the time when your heart was taken? Sorta?" Ross thinks and then chuckles. "Yeah, that witch clone of Jess. I'd love to see the shock look on her face when she realized it was fake." "Yeah whatever, anyways, the point I'm trying to make is maybe like with you and Semyaza, Lucifer's heart was seal elsewhere?"

"a fantastic theory but Dad never removed his heart. It had the key to Orochi's cell and his new cell as well." "Okay… then how about he had a spare heart? Semyaza has four and Azaya had two. You don't think Lucifer would have thought to maybe clone his own heart and keep it safe somewhere?" Ross eyes widen. "Maybe… he did. We need to get into dad's domain, have you found a way in yet?" "No, maybe Nysa will know how to get in but even if we do find a while, your dad's domain is hotter than anything we can withstand and if someone other then you or your siblings get in then his domain will exploded on impact and destroy everything inside. We have to tread carefully here." Ross nods. "Yeah… okay keep up the work. For now, I'll get this meeting started." Paxton nodded. "Got it."

The next day at Semyaza's, Azaya walk out of the closet wearing a black and red military jacket and matching shorts and heels boots that went to her thighs. She had a body suit under her clothes that was made of thin firestone that was fined into fabric that Jess and Oichi made her. "So how do I look? Not to slutty?" Semyaza chuckled "makes me wanna take it off" Azaya flushed "Sem.. don't a prev… well I guess I'm ready to travel there" Semyaza walked over to her and pulled her into a hold, Azaya smiled and snuggled into him she can tell he didn't want her to go to hell "I'll be alright I promise, auntie Jess has been teaching new techniques with my fire" "That's great and all but just remember that all those demons pretty much hate you. Just try not to get in your dad's way… and listen to him." Azaya nodded and leaned up kissing him deeply, Semyaza kissed her back deeply. "Love you" Azaya giggled "Love you too" she lifted her arm has her demon portal open "I'll call you later I promise" she let Semyaza go and walked through the portal and it closed. Semyaza frowned looking at his hands missing her touch.

Ross was in Lucifer's study with Paxton. "Your staying for 2 weeks and then leaving?" Paxton asked. "Yeah. I'm not fit to rule, especially since I'm carrying. I don't need to the stress of glaring eyes and hopefully wishing that I'll make things better. Marie shares blood with both Lilith and Dad so more demons will listen to her." Paxton nods. "Yeah, well don't worry I'll look after her. Oichi told me if I needed to stay then I could. Bracken will take care of my duties."

Ross leans back in the chair. "So find anything out?" Paxton frowned. "Yes actually… it's worse then we thought…its seems Adrian has…" A portal opened and Azaya walked into the office. Ross frowned. "Azaya…" He places a hand over his face. "What the hell are you wearing…" Azaya blinked "Uhm.. it's my military uniform..? it doesn't look slutty does it?" "Why are dressed in a military uniform… there is no war happening… other than guards and generals everyone else is simply investigating…the generals will be taking care of any threating issue so what's the point in you coming here like your about to fight… when you asked me to come I never told you that fighting would be involved. Azaya pouted "uncle Zach gave it to me… it's my royal vampire military uniform…"

Paxton sighs. "Just leave it alone Ross. She's here, she's dressed, just give her something to do so that I can report to you." Ross groans out. "I'm starting to regret this. Fine. Dargrath get in here." The door opened and Dargrath walked in. "You called my Lo…" He stopped and frowned at Azaya. "This is Dargrath. He is the second oldest child of Asmodeus. He obviously do not like you but his loyalty is to who sits on throne. Right." Dargrath sighed in frustration. "Yes, my lord…pleasure to meet you… Azaya… " Azaya blinked and nodded "Hello Lord Dargrath"

Ross leans back. "Take Azaya with you to investigate the lower quarters. I need answers to how our defenses were broken in. We have rats and I want you to handle it." "I have to bring this… your daughter… with me to deal with that?" Ross nods. "If things come up empty take her to Charlotte." Dargrath nods. "Yes, my lord." Azaya smiled softly "I will what you ask mother"

"Since your battle ready for no reason go with Dargrath." Ross says to Azaya. "Try not to get in way understand." Azaya nodded "Yes mama"

Dargrath sighs. "Come along child…" He said walking off. Azaya followed him. The door closed behind them.

Ross sighs. "Yeah maybe a week in a half. I won't have her down here." Paxton nodded. "Agreed. Her presence here will only making things harder… any ways what I was trying to say is that… Adrian took Lilith." Ross's eyes widen. "What!?" "By sacrificing 5 demons he was unable to release her." Ross got up. "Let's go." He says storming off. Paxton closed his folder and followed him.

Dargrath and Azaya headed to the lower quarters. On the way there many demons either glared at Azaya or ignored her all together. Reaching the first door, he opened to see lower demons sitting on the bed waiting to be questioned. Dargrath narrowed his eyes deadly at them. They gasp and quickly got to the floor bowing down and placing their heads on the floor. "Lord Ross believes there is to be a spy within the lower ranks of the demons. If you do not wish to die you will answer everything clearly. I can tell when scum lie." They shook at his dark aura pouring out. "I will find out who killed my mother and our lord Lucifer. Even if I have to kill every last one of you." He says with glaring eyes. Azaya frowned "tell lower scum demon!" she growled. One looked up and glared at her. "We will never answer to a bastard child like you."

Azaya rolled her eyes "Like I fuck you what you think of me maybe I should do a truth spell I learned from my godmother the queen of witches and see what deep dark secrets you know" "You think anyone fears you or that woman! Your petty threats do noth…" Before he could finish his head exploded. His body fell down with a splat. The others gasp and put their heads back down. "No one told you to speak…" Dargrath says. He then looked at Azaya. "Do not interrupt my work. I need no spell to get what I want... Your first and last warning child." Azaya frowned at him 'fucken prick'

Dargrath walked up to the body and steps on it. It quickly caught flame and burned to ashes. "Now… tell me everything that lead up to my mother's death first."

On the 5th level of hell of hell, in Lilith's prison, Demons were looking for clues. Ross frowned with his arms crossed. "This isn't good… it doesn't add up. Why would Adrian take Lilith…" Paxton flew around the pillars "Nothing… I can't even pick up her aura. We need to tell Frank. If Lilith is out of prison the cycle of her killing Danni will continue and even worse, she may go after Nysa." Ross nods. "Send a demon massager." Paxton nodded and flew off. Ross signs. "Nothing is making sense."

At Dannis and Frank, Hanson giggled as Danni tossed him in the air. "Weeeee!" He yelled out. Danni laughed as she caught him. "You are so cute! You got Lucifer's looks but you take a lot from your mama." Hanson blinks at her. "Ma… ma…?" Danni smiled. "Yes! Your mama." Hanson frowned and tears up. "Mama…" "Oh hunny. Don't feel bad. She will be okay." She hugged him.

In the kitchen, Frank walked out with Adaline to see Danni snuggling Hanson. He smiled until he felt a demon presence. Beside Danni a small demon messenger appeared. "A message from Lord Ross…" He says. Danni blinks and looks down. Hanson eyes widen and then smiled. He laughed and reached out for the demon. "It's good to see you to young prince."

"Ross sent us a message? Does he know what happened to Lu?" Danni asked. The demon shook his head. "No, it concerns you." "Me?" Danni says. Frank frowned and walked over with Aldine "What do you mean little demon, speak"

"Adrian has freed Lilith. The mother of demons." Dannis eyes widen and she shook slightly. "What!?" Frank bites his lip "Adrian freed her?"

"Her whereabouts are unknown. But my lord wanted to let you know. So long as she remains free, the cycle of death of you and Lady Nysa will continue." He bowed and disappeared back to hell." Danni frowned and held Hanson tighter who looked up at her. "Lilith…freed…" Frank frowned "Danni… I think… the safest place is in heaven…." Lilith wouldn't dare step foot up there"

Danni sighs. "No, I'm not going to heaven." She looks down sadly. "I'm not leaving Nysa here by herself to be a target. Besides I feel more safer by my husbands side more then anything." Frank flushed and smiled brightly "Gods I love you"

Back in hell, Dargrath was finished with his investigation. He was bring Azaya to Charlotte now. He had to kill a few but he got a few answers. "Adrian… brother. Have you truly betrayed us. I would hate to have to kill you…you weren't weak minded like our other siblings that betrayed us… it wasn't until you fell for that woman that you started slipping." He hums to himself. Azaya frowned "He was controlled"

Ignoring Azaya for the moment Dargrath continued speaking out loud to himself until they reached the outside of the castle. Azaya looked around to see demons flying around and repairing the castle. They crossed a bridge that had lava under it. Walking down a set of stairs they left the castle grounds. "I assume you can fly…" Azaya nodded "Yeah I can"

"Charlottes location is unreachable by portals." He spreads bat like wings and flies upward. "Come along." He says flying away. Azaya's black wings came out and flew up and followed him. 

They flew over the city of hell. It was still in shambles from the attack. Azaya frowned looking down at some young demon children whose home was destroyed. Leaving the city area they flew past a few massive lava pits and finally came to a large building sitting in Lava. They landed on the walk way. "Where are we?" Azaya asked. "The fire pits. This is where mother will be reborn." Azaya's eyes widen. "Reborn?"

Dargrath stayed silent as they walked inside. Inside the building were large collections of pillars and in the middle was a large toll bell. Asmodeus oldest children 5 children, not including Adrian, was there. Charlotte, Begrozis, Almallog, Melissa and Avery. Nate was also there with a young girl and boy. They smiled seeing Dargrath. "Dad…" The young girl smiled softly. She had long black hair and wearing a black and pink kimono and a sword on her side. She saw Azaya and blinks. 'Lord Ross's daughter… she's pretty…' The boy looked at Azaya. He had bright red hair with yellow eyes. He was wearing a black and green kimono with a very long blade at his side. "Father…" Nate blinks at Azaya. "I can't believe Ross let her come here."

Charlotte frowned looking at Azaya. "Semyaza is still home?" Azaya "Yes Ma'am"

"Good… at least he listened well." Dargrath looked at his children. "Megan, Clark, How was your mission?" Clark sighs. "A dead end. No sight of Adrian or Lilith on our side." Megan nods. "Dad… that girl… is she…" "Yes, the child is Lord Ross's." He says walking over to Charlotte. Megan looked at her. "Hmmm… other demons said you were a disgusting creature but you look… normal… to me." Azaya blinked and shrugged "a I'm just a normal being like you are, up on earth many demons bullied and even tried to kill me" Megan blinked "they did?"

Azaya nodded "but since "I moved to Xacron I never got pulled again, the demons there are super sweet and nice, all of Semyaza's friends are always friendly to me"

"Ah… to bad he didn't come. I haven't seen him in a while." Clark says. Megan nods. "He was such a blunt guy. I hated him." Clark chuckled at her. "He grew on you a little though." "Like annoying younger brother…" Megan says softly. "Enough." Dargrath says. "Sorry father." They both say.

Charlotte sighs. "So, what did you find?" "The same story… and Baals confirmed story. Adrian led the charge of the rebels. He struck mother down and nearly killed Lady Nysa. He then kill our lord after getting the location of Lilith…" "Does Ross know?" "Paxton should be telling him now." Nate frowned. "This is crazy… Adrian would never do this. Sure he has mellowed out but not to the point to switch sides." Almallog groans out putting his hands behind his head. "Who cares! Our orders are to capture him on site. We will get the answers we need from him and if he did kill Lord Lucifer and mother then he will die for it. Even our lord's sister has no say over that." Charlotte sighs. "Once mother is reborn, maybe she can give us the answers we seek."

Azaya frowned 'grandma….' "Have…" they turned to her "Have you thought that maybe he was controlled by that dark witch? He was captured again and she just let him go… like that… for months we knew something was wrong but grandpa never really did anything… Aunt Jess did a lot of tests but never found anything.. so whatever that dark witch did to him caused this chaos in here in Hell…"

Melissa sighs. "If your aunt couldn't find anything wrong with him then how do you know if he was truly being control. From what mother could find all that was taken was his life force." Azaya blinks at her. "No one said…" "Ah… yes… mother wanted us to keep that a secret. Guess that cat is out of the bag." Azaya was surprised by this.

"Just because he was weak and got captured doesn't mean he was controlled. He could have easily just fell for that witch like most idiots do and decided to side with her. Cien did it, his father did it, and other dumbass demons did it." Almallog says. "Until we have legit proof that he was controlled he is still branded as a traitor." Azaya frowned 'there wrong… he would never fall for that dark witch' "No… he would have never fallen for that dark witch… he was happy with grandma, had a baby and was engaged…" "Doesn't mean a damn thing. When it comes to a damn dark witch. Maybe mother should have stopped that all together." Almallog says.

Begrozis sighs. "Stop it. The girl has a point. We should look into it for now." "And how will we do that. Do you know where the witch is? No. So we are back to square one." Almallog says. "How much longer until mother is reborn?" Dargrath asked. "Another week. Her heart was crushed. Luckily her body was intact. So that speeds up the progress." "I see. Then I'll be leaving. The child will be staying with you." Charlotte sighs. "Why? There is nothing for her to do here." "Exactly, She will be out of the way." He says leaving. Charlotte sighs as her siblings left. Only Azaya, Nate, Megan, and Clark were left. "Dads not in a mood." Megan nods, Azaya sighs and taking out her Gothic Heart Compact Mirror. The siblings watched her has she smiled "Hey" she says "Are you alright?! Nothing bad is happening is it?" they recognize that voice as Semyaza. Azaya giggled "I'm fine love, I'm just here with Nate, Megan, and Clark" she turned the mirror to show them.

"I don't care for them nor do I wish to see them." Semyaza says signing. Nate rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm leaving." Megan frowned as well. "Rude as ever I see." Clark says. "We should get going. Aunt Charlotte, Is there anything you need to help grandma?" "Yes, head to the manor and bring me a black block with her potions. Her body won't be fully recovered when she's reborn." The nodded. "Semyaza." Clark says walking away. "It was nice to meet you." Megan says to Azaya. "When you leave hell, never return. As we speak, they plan your death." She says following her brother. Semyaza rolled his eyes. "And I'm the rude one…" Azaya frowned "shesh, I'm gonna go. Love you" "love you too, be careful" Semyaza says to her.

Azaya smiled "I will" she ended the call and looked at Charlotte "Uhm is there anything you need me to doo?"

"Seeing as your stuck with me, I can't have you being bored to death. It doesn't have anything or do with mother and I can't send you on certain tasks but at least it will pass the time till Ross comes and get you. Outside around the lava pits, go and find some lava eggs. Bring them back and I'll show you how to create some gems. It can be a gift to Semyaza." 

Azaya blinked and smiled "alright, the task will be done" her wings came out and flew up flying off. Charlotte sighs and sits down beside the toll. "Mother… if Adrian truly did take your life, I will make him pay personally."

Azaya flying and spotted the Lava pits, she landed down outside of them and smiled to see the eggs. Summoning a magical bag with an endless space spell on it, she started to collect the eggs. Collecting enough eggs, the lava behind her burst up making her turn around with widen eyes has a Lava dragon emerged from it "Wow a lava dragon!" the Lava dragon turned to her and leaned its head down. Azaya smiled "I've only seen Lava Dragons in books wow you are a gorgeous creature" the lava dragon breathed softly "Thank you young lady, you smell of lord lucifer…" Azaya blinked "Oh I'm his grandfather… you do know he's "Dead? Why yes I do but even a dragon like me knowns that something like won't kill him for good, so you are his granddaughter? The demons talk about you being a bastered child" Azaya frowned and looked down "But do not listen to those lesser beings, your more powerful then them and they are fools for not seeing of what you are really capable of" Azaya blinked and smiled "Thank you, what's your name?" "Mhmmm Its been centuries… I have forgotten name…"

Azaya frowned "That's so sad…. Mhmm you're a lava demon so how about Obsidian?" the lava dragon raised his head and had that questionable look on his face "Mhmmm Obsidian? That's not a bad name, my scales are made of it so yes I like it" Azaya giggled "Do you have a human forum?" "Yes I do, I have a question… do you have a familiar Princess?" Azaya blinked "Yes my fire cat, Ruby" Ruby appeared in her blue flames. This blue flames surprised Obsidian "your flames are blue? Such a beautiful and power flame color" Azaya chuckled "Thank you and why do you ask if I had a familiar?" "I wish to be your familiar, I've been stuck in hell for centuries, no one has ever come in my area but Lord Lucifer some of the generals but I never approach them but lucifer himself.. plus your grandfather promise me his first grandchild" Azaya's eyes widen "Wait what?" Obsidian chuckled "that was many years ago, so what do you say princess?" Azaya flushed "Alright how do I do it?" Obsidian's body turned into lava and dimed down to reveal a handsome man with deep crimson eyes, hair flowing like fire, with a deeper red than the color of blood. The lava covered his private part like he was wearing pants "wow…" Obsidian walked over to her "give your hands Princess"

Azaya smiled and took his hands "Do you know the dragon language?" Azaya nodded "Yes, my godmother taught me it" "who is your godmother?" he asked "Oh the queen of Witches, Jess Mikcloud" Obsidian's eyes widen "queen of witches… tell me is she the reincarnation of Regina?" Azaya nodded "yes, you knew of Regina?" Obsidian chuckled "She saved me and gave me from dying and I was place here in hell from me dying" Azaya looked shocked "wow…" Obsidian chuckled "Know repeat after me" Azaya has a dragon fire ring magic circle appeared below them.

Paxton was back in Lucifer's office reading his notes. "Hmm…" He opened a folder on Semyaza. "Read it. Read it…" He says by passing notes. He then stopped and grabbed a paper on Semyaza's test results. "He cloned Semyaza's heart but where did he put it…" He read more and saw something poking out of Lucifer's desk. He pulled it and saw Lucifer's black book. "His book of exotic and rare items." Paxton opened it and flipped through it. He stopped coming to a page. His eyes widen slightly. "They key to his domain…" He closed it and got up to talk to Ross.

Charlotte sighed waiting for Azaya "Where is that girl…. It doesn't take that long to get lava eggs" hearing wings, she looked up to see Azaya drop down "I got he eggs" she smiled then someone else dropped down next to her and Charlotte's eyes widen "The lava dragon? Why are you here?" Obsidian "following my mistress demon, don't disrespect her in my presence" Azaya frowned "Enough Obsidian be nice" Obsidian nodded "My apologies Princess"

"I send you to get eggs and you come back with a lava dragon" Charlotte shakes her head. "Give me the eggs." Azaya handed her the eggs. Charlotte took them and flames appeared from her hands. The eggs started to melt and she started to crafted it.

"Lava eggs are found closer to the volcanic domain. If you create flames into your hands a heat the eggs to a higher heat they will melt and lose their form and even change their color. Just like making glass art. You can find them even up top but the best is here." She broke the material apart and squeezed her hand. "When you have what you created, cool. Your heat down slowly, not automatically so that the material can carefully mod into what you want." She held out her hand and showed Azaya a black ring with a green forest crystal. Azaya eyes widen "wow that's amazing..!" Obsidian chuckled.

"Semy says you are artistic so I'm sure you can get the hang of this and create your own gift for him." Charlotte says going back to her own craft. Azaya smiled and took a an egg and her hands lit up in her blue flames and the egg started to melt.

In Xacron, Lucien was walking to Ayden's room. The guards were on high alert. The hunters were becoming more focused on Ayden. Today Rinko was on his own. Oichi had made Jess leave the room so that she could get some rest. When the guards saw Lucien they bowed to him shocking him slightly. "Do you know who you bow to?" "Yes, Queen Oichi has made it know that you are the wolf deity. It was hard to believe but our queen has never stirred us wrong." Lucien hums out. "I see…" He walked past them and into the room. He saw Rinko reading a book. He looked up. "Lord Lucien?" "I would like a look at prince Ayden. I think I may be of some use." Rinko nodded. Lucien walked up to Ayden. "This is the one who killed his father yea?" Rinko nodded. "yes, but he was under the influence of the dark witch. She drained his life force." "I see… then if he was given more life force, he will be okay." Rinko tilts his head but watched as Lucien placed a hand on Ayden's head. "Since I have been staying here, Queen Oichi has been very kind to me and now, she has wolves believing in me again. My powers are slowly returning so I can at least try to help her by wakening her son." He closed his eyes as his aura pours out of him and into Ayden. Rinko watched Lucien for a few moments until he removed his hand. "There… in due time he should wake soon." Rinko watched as he leaves the room. He looked at Ayden who was sleeping peaceful.

In hell, In one of Lucifer's weapon cambers, On the edge sitting in the middle was a golden orb that was floating in the middle of floating obsidian. Suddenly the obsidian started to drop one by one until the orb fell out of the middle. It rolled away from the obsidian for a second and then started to roll back. It started to glow and open. When it did a figured slipped out. The orb was dragged back into the middle of the obsidian. The figure that rolled out stood up. "I'm free?" he stood up looking up at his hands "But how…?" he could no longer feel Lucifer's presence anymore. He blinked "so is he truly gone?" lifting his hand a demon portal open and walked right through it.

Valeriea was in her room putting her clothes on. Alcaeus and Crissy was laying in her bed still sleep. Slipping into a black sweater dress she left the room and went downstairs to the basement where Xavier was. Down there was a lab he made. She walked in to see him injecting a clear liquid in a human male. The man was wearing a brown shirt and pants. He had a bandage over his eye and head. "How is it coming?" She asked coming down the stairs. Xavier looked at her. "With Lucifer's heart now ours, your little project has dropped from 72 hours to 24 hours, but it will still take a while for the process to actually work." Valeriea walked up to the man and grabbed his tired face. "It's no issue. We can keep watch over them for how long we need to. Even up until they die. All I want to know is if my virus stayed in their system."

Xavier sighs. "You know I thought you were crazy before but now this is insane, do you think this will really work? I get that you want to kill all the humans but to create such a toxin like this…to stop the humans from reproducing…that's a hard task to do."

Valeriea let the man go. "It is, sadly, now that Orochi is with the wolf pup I cannot go on a full-scale attack anymore. I need to be more…discrete and this virus is perfect. I was so close to killing them all off and when I died all the did was repopulate. If I can eliminate that factor, then eventually the humans will die out themselves." She chuckled. "Okay, so let's say your plan works and the humans die out. What will be your next plan?" Valeriea smirked. "To destroy everything else of course. The humans will pay for everything they have done. I will never forget what they did, who they took from me, and the millions of people the slaughtered for their own selfish needs. Humans don't deserve to live, and I will do everything in my power to make that happen. As for what's next…there is a certain pup that has been in my side for a while. I plan to slowly strip everything away from her and watch her fall into the depts of despair. I'm sure that will pass the time until I figure out what I want to do next."

She walked around the table and picked up a glowing pink liquid. "In the meantime, it's time for me to take a step into immortality. All the pieces of my plans are closing in." She chuckled and walked away with the immortality potion.

Jess sat in the boy's nursery she had finished feeding Harley and is know feeding Draco. Rocking softly while feeding him she was humming softly. Harley had right away fallen asleep from her humming. "Mhmmmm, hmmmm" she hummed softly. Rick and Chida peeked in and smiled at this but moved away and let her be with the boys they headed down stairs.

Michaela says softly, hearing Lucifer had died kind of hit her because she knew he was very hard to kill even when from her when she was still male all though many centuries ago, she knew Lucifer was not truly gone. Sighing again she continued with making breaded Panko breaded Japanese shrimp "So what you making?" Michaela jumped and looked to see Yuki standing there "Y-Yuki? What you doing here….?" Yuki chuckled "To drop off Jess's military outfit" Michaela blinked "Oh I see…" "So what you making?" he asked her again but this time with a chuckle and smirk. She blushed "Panko breaded Japanese shrimp…" "Mhmm sounds yummy, you gonna make enough for me too? I might stay for dinner" Michaela flushed more "Sure.. I'll try to make more" Yuki chuckled "You look cute when you blush" Michaela blushed more making Yuki giggle.

Up in the nursery, Jess had put down Draco over her shoulder with a cloth on it and gently rubbed and pat his back "mhmmmm, hmmm" she heard Draco burp making her chuckle "That's it little man let it out" he burped again "You finished?" she felt him snuggle into her shoulder, she smiled stepped over to the crib and gently put him down. He smiled up at her and then yawn closing his eyes falling back to sleep. Jess chuckled "You two are such sleepy babies"

Jess leaving the nursery she headed for the bedroom, reaching the room she sighed walking over to the couch she sat down with a relaxing sigh closing her eyes. The wind blew slightly making the curtains move, a figure stepped in and walked over to her, smirking down at her taking out his sword "Die witch" he sighs softly, Jess's eyes shot open and she gasped has the sword came down but his hand was grabbed. Jess's eyes shifted to see Cien standing there holding the man's wrist "really? You that tired you can't sense anyone sneaking in here?" Jess frowned "Cien…" the man growled "Filthily demon!" he took out a dagger and was about to stab him but Cien snapped the man's wrist making him scream then Cien snapped his neck, the mans body dropped down to the floor.

Rick and Chida rushed in from hearing screaming, their eyes widen to see Cien and a body man on the floor, their eyes glow red and rushed at Cien but Jess stood up fast and moved in front of them "wait stop!" they both stopped and frowned "Jess… what are you doing?! This is Cien!" Jess nodded "I know, but he just saved my life remember I have forgiven him already for Ebony's sake… it's alright, he's already proven to be loyal to me" biting their lips at this "Jess… we don't.. think" "Oh please, would you two idiots stop it already" they turned to Yuki walking in with a dress bag.

Rick and Chida and sighed "What you doing here?" Chida asked, Yuki chuckled "Dropping off something for Jess, well then why don't you two idiots leave and believe in her and what she says. You two are her lovers so believe in her dictions" Rick and Chida looked at Jess who smiled at them gently "Rick, Chida, I'm alright, its fine" they stepped over to her hugging her "Alright, we trust him if you do" Jess giggled and hugged them. Cien sighed looking away, Rick and Chida let her go and walked out of the rom.

Yuki chuckled and sat down on the bed "well finish talking with your little demon here" Jess frowned "Shut up cousin" Yuki stuck his tongue at her.

Jess turned to Cien "How did you escape?" Cien looked at her "He's dead so I slipped out of special cell he put me in, I wanna see Ebony" Jess frowned "she… was taken by Phoenix…" Cien's eyes widen "No.. they took her?!" Jess nodded "I captured Darcaniea, she's in a special made cell I just made for her, her trail will be in couple of days" Cien frowned "You captured her….?" Jess nodded "Cien… since you are here, would you like to come with me to get Ebony back and stop Phoenix? You own me a life debit know, since you saved my life" Cien blinked at her and then knelled down to her "I will…." Jess smiled down at him "good, you look like you need a nice hot bath why don't you go take one" Cien stood up "Thank you" she pointed that master bath and walked off to it.

Yuki chuckled and stood up walking over looking down at the body "Mhmm a hunter, it seems dear cousin you are know of the hunters hit list" Jess sighed "Like I care, let them try and kill me. So what did you bring me?" Yuki grinned "Why I brought your new military outfit"

Lily was sitting in the park in the garden section by herself. A person sat down beside her. She heard a lighter switch open. With out looking she smiled. "If you are going to smoke please do it else were…Tidus." She turned to see the hunter sitting beside her. He took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Hello Lady Lily. You seem lonely with Lady Faye." "Yes, she was a dear friend of mine." "I'm sorry that you lost your friend. It was heartbreaking to know that she died." "What do you want Tidus. Mind you, if you are here to capture me or even try, it will not end well for you." Tidus chuckled. "I'm only here for a chat. Ronnie is around his brat 24/7 and its not in my policies to kill children or women until I need to." "What could we possibly chat about?" Lily ask.

Tidus hums out. "I don't know really, to be honest, I've never been here before. The defenses of this place was to high. Then a barrier got added and it made things even harder but now, in this weaken state I figure it was the best time to explore it. Find some hole I can slip into to come back and capture your granddaughter." Lily shook her head. "You hunters never cease to amaze me. You kill innocent people for money and weapons. Times are changing you know. Soon, your efforts will be in vain." Tidus chuckled. "I agree, which is why I'm going to offer my assistant to Queen Oichi. I'll be her bounty hunter." Lily blinks at him. "Your joking…" "I'm not, I already got one foot in the grave. Ronnie's claw hit me pretty good. The hunters are like they were back in the day. We had standards. There are things we don't do but these new age kids are to much of a issue to work with. I've captured everything these days and there isn't any more thrilling catches except for Ronnie and your granddaughter. So why not hunt down my own. I'm sure the Queen would like some help."

Lily shook her head. "You are a very strange man. Did you come to me because you want me to vouch for you?" "Yes." He says. "If Faye were alive I would have came to here but that new woman Ronnie has just doesn't give off her same vibe." Lily sighs. "I doubt Ronnie will be to happy to hear you even talking to me." "Look, I'm one of the oldest hunters you personally know. I think if you want to get rid of the hunters you need a hunter to do it." "How can I even trust you. You have so much wolf blood on your hands and you are still trying to kill Ronnie." "Yes, I do, but for proof…" He took out a dagger and threw it at the tree in front of him. A hunter jumped down at the same time read to rush them, but the dagger hit him square in the head killing him. Lily blinks at this. "That hunter is cloaking his presence. He has been following you all day. His clothes is linked with wolfbane to weak you and he is using a high grade paralyzing agent. He wouldn't have killed you but used you as bait to draw Oichi out." Lily puts her hand together. "I see…I suppose your talents would be good…though even if the hunter got close…" Terrance dropped down in front of them. "He wouldn't have made it far." He says glaring at Tidus. "Terrance…your lucky you weren't on any of my target list." "If you are true to your word you will come with me. Lady Oichi is fairy busy but she has a nice holding cell for you to wait in." Tidus held his hand up. "Then I guess we have a deal."

Phoenix stood in by the wormhole, Cien's father's body lay in front of it has a dark mass game out of the worm hole, Phoenix grinned "a gift for you, a body to possess" the black mass moved to the body and entered Cien's father's body by the mouth. Phoenix grinned watching this has the mass fully entered the body.

The eyes snapped open to show red demon iris, Phoenix stepped over has Noah closed the portal. Phoenix help him sit up "my lord welcome to our plane" he hummed "Mhmm thank you witch, this body…" he lifted up his arms looking at them "is comfortable, what being is this?" "A demon my lord" she smiled at him "Mhmmm a demon… I heard of demons from this realm" Phoenix chuckled "Please follow me and I will show you around my fortress"

"What is the name of this body?" "Vapula, he's a power demon my lord. My first option was another powerful demon but he was captured by the queen of witches" "Mhmm I see, Vapula… I guess it will do, but I would love to meet this queen of witches…." He grinned "the last queen of witches from my realm I eat, I wonder how she would taste" he said licking his lips. Phoenix chuckled "I sure you will get the chance to eat her someday my lord please follow me"

Orochi was walking through the manor to go see Oichi. He had just finished killing a few hunters that were lurking around. He ended up putting a poison barrier around the manor. He checked on the girls who were sleeping through the chaos and now he was going to check on Oichi. She had been in her office for the past two days trying to get the barrier back up and deal with the extra problems. Reaching her office, he was about to knock when he heard soft crying. He opened the door and saw Oichi with her head down sniffing. "Why are you crying…" He asked. She jumped and started to clean her eyes. "I told you to knock before you enter." She says.

Orochi walked in and closed the door, locking it for now. "How can I when you're in here crying. You are putting too much stress on yourself." "How can I not. This month has been a disaster. The whole thing in Ravenswood, Jetter's deaths, Terry attacking River, her love struck brother taking her and the kids and now the twins are gone as well, I had to lock my own cousin up, hunters are coming after my son, Lucifer's death, Adrian's betrayal, and that damn witch is trying to declare war on me." She put her hands on her face. "It's suffocating and I'm at lost on what to do."

Orochi walked over to her. "You don't need to do all these things at once. Break it down. First that Dragons brat woman and kids. Your witch friend since people after them right." Oichi nods. "Then check it off your list. Nothing else you can do but hope they get there. Next the crystal in his chest. Your brother is handling that. Let him work and you stop worrying." "But…" "Mikey has been around Valeriea for years without being marked I'm sure the boy can find something. The whole Lucifer dying crap. Do you think that idiot would die without having a backup plan? Trust me. I'll been trying to kill him for centuries now. He won't go down so easy. As for the hunters and the witch, that's easy."

He grabbed her cheeks and lifted her face up to him. "Humans are no match for you my beloved." She blushed slightly. "Your son will not be harmed by those weak creatures and your people are stronger than they look. They have been helping with pushing the hunters back. Your city is filled with strong creatures both normal and hybrids. Your guards have been upgraded to more advanced weapons; your bother is a mad scientist creating new things for your future battles every day. You have annoying witch queen, two vampire kings, a wolf deity, an old timer Dragons, a nature deity, and me the demon of chaos. You think you cannot handle a war? We will crushed them if they tried."

Oichi blinks and thinks to herself. "I… don't want a war." "As a Queen of a unique city, war was going to happen one way or another." He says pulling her up. He brought her close. "Even so, you don't have to put everything on your shoulders. You shared your troubles with your late husband." He hugged her tightly. "Share them with me. Use my power to your own benefit. I will destroy and kill anything for you. All you have to do is ask." Oichi couldn't help but to sink into his hold. It was warm and comfortable. Her arms shakily wrapped around him. "Orochi…" She tears up. "Thank you..."

He kissed the top of her head. She looked up. "Not… there…" She said with a blush. Orochi chuckled and kissed her. He heard a soft sigh from her. Licking her lips for entrance she complied, in which a heated make our session began. Oichi's heart started to beat fast. She didn't know why but this felt so right. She moans out as his tongue rolls overs hers. He placed a hand on her back of her neck tilting it back a bit more to further deeper the kiss. Oichi clings to him as her body shook from the intense kiss.

After a few more seconds they broke the kiss. Oichi was panting with a redden face. Orochi licked his lips wanting more. He picked Oichi up and took her to a book case. What some didn't know was that Oichi had a hidden door that led to an extra bedroom in case she needed sleep. He tilts a book and it makes a hissing sound as it slid over and revealed the bedroom. The walls were sound proof. The bookshelves closed beind them when they walked in.

Orochi lays Oichi on the bed and towers over her. "We can finally finish what we started at the hospital. You are mine to claim." Oichi blushed but nodded. He slammed a hot kiss on her lips while his hands roam her body through her dress. He quickly started to undress her, leaving her panties on. His hand cups her bare breast and squeezes them. He broke the kiss and went down her neck to her left breast and started to suck on it, using his tongue her rotates it around her nipple. Oichi back arched slightly. "W-Wait don't…" Orochi chuckled and let her nipple go with a small popping sound. "Your breast are sensitive but they are the gate way to turning you on faster." He gave her right breast the same treatment making her moan out. His free hand slips down to her now soaking panties. He rubbed his finger against the fabric. Her body jolted and started to rub against his finger.

He then slips his finger under her panties and rubs her entrance in a teasing manner. Oichi bit her lips grabbing his hair. "Don't tease me!" He let her breast go and smirked, pushing a finger insider her. "It's been quite some time since I did lewd things to you. Remember in the cabin on the mountains." Oichi turned her head. "How could I forget." She holds back a moan as he added a finger and then another one. He kissed her neck. "Do you remember how my shape shifting powers worked?" Oichi gasps as she felt his fingers grow inside her. They pushed deeper making her grab the bed sheets. Her face became more flustered as she let's out small moans here and there. Her body went up another temperature as she felt a bubbling sensation in her belly. "Oh… I'm gonna…" Orochi licks her neck as his finger pushed in faster and harder. Oichi tits her head back as the feeling grew and grew until it exploded. She held in her moans as she climaxed on his fingers. She shook as her body tensed up before relaxing. Orochi slid his fingers out and looked at his soaking fingers. "Enjoyed it I see." He licked his fingers. "Your taste is quite a meal. I love it."

He stood up and undressed himself. Oichi recovered from her cloud nine and sat up on her elbows. Her eyes widen in shock and a little fear when Orochi pulled his boxers down. He was quite huge. She shook. 'Bigger then Saki… can he fit that thing inside me? I'll spit in two!' She was pushed out of her thoughts when Orochi grabbed his legs and pulled her close to him. He held his harden member and flopped it on her belly. "Scared?" Oichi couldn't take her eyes off of it. "A… little… can't you make it um… s-smaller…" Orochi smirked. "This is my natural size my dear. I could make it smaller but where's the fun in that." He rubbed his member against. Oichi finally tore her eyes from it and looked up at him. His face was slightly red. She the frowned. 'Octavius…' Orochi frowned back at her. "Don't tell me you are thinking of stopping." "No… it's not that. Every time I see your face, I can't help but to think of Octavius…"" I've told you many times before…" "That you and him, are the same. I know but it's not. Octavius is a different being that is part of you he was a gentle soul who has been with me for years. I feel like if we do this then all I would feel… is him and not you…"

Orochi sighs. "So, what do you want me to do… cast him out my body?" "No… I… I want to see you. If you don't have your own human form then your demon form will do." Orochi frowned. "My demon form… I can't release that in here. Surely your guards will think something wrong." "This room blocks not only sound but auras as well. The only one who will know is me and Rex but he is smart enough to read the situation."

"I see… very well then…" He sigh out as his skin turned gray, his shoulders and back turned black. Two large horns appeared on his head while his red hair turned white and long, his eyes narrowed and turned red. His aura was dark and unsettling, nearly boneshaking. Oichi's eyes were widen at the feeling. Orochi turned her gaze from her. "Are you scared of me now… do you still wish to do this with a monster like me…"

Oichi sat up and reached for him. "Orochi?" He looked back at her and saw her hand. He bends down and her hand cups her cheek. "I'm not scared of you… and you're not a monster." Orochi rubs his cheek in her hand. "My feelings for you are true. Please be mine." Oichi smiles and nods. "Will you make love to me?" Orochi moves her hand and kisses her. "I can try… but I cannot control my lust for you. I will keep going until I am satisfied."

He kisses her again and pushes her back down to the bed. He pushes her leg apart and guides his member to her entrance. His scent was starting to become intoxicating to Oichi. She shivers as he rubbed his tip around her entrance in a teasing manner while lubricating himself. He then pushed the tip in. He let out a soft groan as he grabbed her hip and pushed himself inside her with one motion. Oichi eyes widen as she felt slight pain. She grabbed his arm as she tried to adjust to his size. "Fuck…" She mumbles to herself. Orochi places his forehead on hers waiting until she was ready. After second past Oichi wraps her arm around him. "I'm ready now…"

Orochi started to push in and out of her at a slow and gentle pace. He lowered himself down, trapping her between his body and the bed. He kissed the side of her neck and moans softly in her ear. "Oichi…" He whispered. Oichi held him close as she felt that bubbling feeling creeping back up. He started to speed his thrusts inside her hitting her hard and deep. Waves of pleasure hit her with each thrust as she moans out in passion. He slid in and out rhythmically hitting her spot each time. She digs her nails in his back and begins to spread her legs wider allowing Orochi more access. The room was filled with the sounds of thirst for lust being quenched. The wet smacking noises filled their ears, the friction of him pulling out and pushing back in, the sound of his length spreading her insides pleasurably was enough to take her over the edge. "Oh…mmm…Orochi…" She moans out. Hearing her moan his name, a switch flipped in his head.

Orochi's arm slid underneath her back and pulled her up forcing her to sit on her lip. Her eyes widen as his member hit a new spot inside her. He lays back on the bed with a lustful look. "Ride me." He demanded. Oichi blushed and placed her hands on his chest. Her hips started to move up and down at an easy pace. Orochi let out a soft groan as his eyes wonder down to her bouncing breasts. Frowning mentally at the scar in the middle of her chest, his hand reached out and rubbed up her belly and over to her left breast then to her right, stroking her nipples with his thumbs.

Oichi started to moan louder as bounced faster on top of him. Having his large hands caressing her body put her in another mood. Orochi bit his lip as he grabbed her hips and lifted his own hips to meet hers. She tossed her head up at his and let out a loud moan almost scream. He held her hips as he thrusted harder inside her. "Oichi…Oichi…" He calls out. His demon claws dig into her skin drawing blood. An electric shook went up Oichi's spine making her gaps. "Oh God…Oh…m-more…" She called out. "More please!" She says slamming her hips back down, breaking his hold on her. She leans back and placed her hands on his knees, prompting her legs up she lifted her hips all the way to the tip of his member and slammed back down. Orochi's eyes widen as this. His body shook with pleasure. He watched in lustfully shock as Oichi repeated this over and over, her sweat honey scent increased making his head a bit dizzy. "Orochi! It feels so good! I…I can't stop!" Oichi cries out. She was getting close.

Orochi growls, slightly not wanting to be dominated so easily. He went to sit up but Oichi frowned and sat up, pinning his arms to the bed. Her eyes turned blue. "You're not moving." She growled out. Orochi's heart did a flip as Oichi continue to ride him hard and fast. The lust in her face was so sexy and major turn on. She looked down at him. "Y-You grew inside me…" "Your so damn sexy…how can I not…" She gave him a sloppy kiss letting his arms go. He held her hips once more and started to pound into her harder and faster. Their body started to get sweaty. Oichi's loud moans filled the room. He broke the kiss. "Fine, I'll let you come without me once more." Oichi grits her teeth as she clings to his shoulders. The bubbly feeling in her belly grew again. "Coming…coming!" She cried out. Orochi slammed into her once more and held hips down. He felt her wall clamp tightly while hitting her climax. Oichi cries out as she bit down on Orochi's neck. He takes a sharp breath feeling her fangs pierce his skin.

He grinds against her, riding her climax out. She sighs out making him chuckle. "So, you do have a dominate side." Oichi sat up, her body covered in sweat, and her eyes going back to normal. She looked at the bite mark she made. "Oh…I…um…" Orochi sat up. "You marked me in pleasure? I don't mind that. It spells out how you feel about me. Even in this form of mine." Oichi felt him throb inside her, nearly forgetting he was still inside. She goes to remove herself from on top of him, but he grabbed her wrist. "I haven't cum yet." He pulled her off and put her on all fours. He positioned himself behind her, raising her butt up. Gripping her hips, he thrust inside her fully. She slams her eyes shut as she grabbed a pillow. She was still sensitive from coming twice. Orochi's thrust were forceful and so powerful. He was hitting her deeper then when she was riding him. "So deep…" She mumbles in the pillow.

Orochi grunts, hearing faint noise coming from Oichi. She was covering her moans in the pillow. He frowned and lowers his body over her. He slid his hand around her side and up to her breast, squeezing it hard. She whimpered until she felt his hand around her throat. He leans down to her ear. "…I love you…" He whispered. Oichi's went wide and it was like the floodgates open. He held her throat as he quickens his pace into a faster pace, one she never knew could possibly exist. Her bubbly feeling quickly return in haste as he hit her spot over and over as hard as he could. Tears leaked from her eyes as she grips the bed sheets, holding on to them. "T-to much…!" She cries out. Orochi didn't listen to her. He was now swept away in his own pleasure.

This went on for minutes with Oichi cumming two more times in this position. Orochi growled, as he flipped Oichi on her back. "four times and I haven't cum once. I'm going to have to teach this slutty, disobedient body some manners." He started his rough pace once more, pinning her legs down on the bed. He started to rotate his hips. Oichi grabbed her own breast as she cries out in pleasure. Orochi sinks his claws into her thighs. "Oichi…your body belongs to me now. Say it." Oichi bit her lip. "SAY IT!" He yelled. "I-Its yours! My body is yours!" Oichi yelled back. He growls out as he got closer to his own climax. "Fuck…" He moans out. He lets one of her legs go and drops down on top of her, keeping his pace. Oichi wrapped her arms back around him and hung on to him. "I'm going to cum deep inside you." He growls out kissing her neck. Oichi claws his back. "O-Orochi…c-coming…again!" "Hold it in for a little while longer." He says kissing her ear. Oichi whimpered like a cute puppy as she tried to hold back her fifth climax. Orochi felt something soft rub his leg. He sits up and saw that Oichi's wolf ears had came out. What was rubbing his leg was her tail. "Hurry…please…" She says with tears in her eyes. Orochi felt his chest tighten at this look. He kissed her.

He speeds up more, getting closer. "Oichi…say my name." He moans in her ear. "Orochi…" She calls out. "Louder…!" He says grunting out. Oichi wraps her legs around him as she felt him pulsing inside her. "Oh…O-Orochi!" She yelled out. Orochi kissed her as he came hard inside her. He rocked his body against her riding out his own climax. He broke the kiss and sits up. Oichi was breathing hard. She looked tired and her ears drops down. Her tail danged off the bed. Orochi grabbed her hand. "I hope you don't think we are done." Oichi blinks at him. "Wha…" "You came five times against my one. I'm going to need more." Oichi pouted. "B-But its your own fault!? I didn't think you would be this good in bed…" Orochi chuckled. "I am very, very, good in bed. When I wasn't destroying things bedding women were one of my specialties" He pushed Oichi back down. "Now with this body of mine, I can make all of your fantasies come to life." Oichi gulps and shakes hearing this but her body reacted differently. Her ears perked up in hearing his words and her tail wagged happily. Orochi smirked. "Your body betrays you."

Azaya walked through the palace down in hell with bag of gifts she made with the lava eggs. Obsidian behind her chuckled at her excited cuteness. Reaching the meeting room, she stopped, and her mother was standing there talking with Paxton. He was flipping through the book Paxton had found.

Azaya stepped out "mother?" Ross looked over and frowned "you're supposed to be with" "Yeah well after spending some time with her she told me to leave… besides" she walked over with the bag and took out amazing res resin jeweled necklace and ring "I made these for you from a lava egg! Lava eggs are gonna be my new passion" she giggled. Ross sighs and took them. "They are lovely but do not get the idea that it gives you a free pass to come to hell. You can find common ones around normal volcanoes."

then they both noticed Obsidian walk over, ross and Paxton blinked at him "your that lava dragon? Why are you here?" Obsidian chuckled "Lord Ross, I see your in that woman's body know and I'm here because" he reached out and patted Azaya's head making Ross and Paxton frown at him "I familiar linked with your lovely Daughter" "You have got to be joking…" Paxton says sighing. Ross frowned more. "Seriously…"

Azaya pouted "Mom… uncle.. don't be mean to Obsidian" Obsidian chuckled "even if you don't approve, your father promised me his first-born grandchild so Azaya is now mine" Azaya eyes widen "Stop making it sounded like we are to wed! I already have someone you know" Obsidian chuckled "Yes, I know, Paxton's son. You told me"

"That stupid promise was just something dad did to shut you up. In any freaking case no matter what he promised you he is dead now so you can just drop it!" Ross said. He groans out. "Now I have to be the one to deal with you. I need a drink." Paxton nudges him. "We have work to do focus. You're only going to be here for a few more days. We need to get into his chamber and get Marie ready." "Yeah, yeah I know…then sooner I leave here the better." Obsidian chuckled "Really you think it was to shut me up? Then why don't you go find the contact he made with me" Ross and Paxton frowned at him, Ross sighed "we will find that contract and see" Obsidian chuckled "well then shell we princess? You must be tired and hungry" "Leave Azaya with your dragon" Ross says with a deep sigh, Azaya felt she was not in the mood know, she nodded and quickly walked away with Obsidian behind her grinning.

Ross and Paxton walked off. "I can't believe this. He should have left that stupid dragon to die." Paxton sighs. "What's done is done. Plus, there isn't anything he can do for now." Ross sighs. "That stupid promise wasn't even meant for Azaya." Paxton frowned. "Yeah…I thought after what happened he would have destroyed it. I guess he had some hope that you would have another daughter one day." Ross stopped. "Yeah…" He looked at Paxton who frowned. "Stop. If you keep thinking about that we may do something we regret." He says sighing and walking off. Ross looks down sadly. "Yeah…" He follows him.

Finishing up with the nice hot bath Cien stepped out with a towel around his waist "Jess do you have any clean" he stopped to see Jess in a black shorts bodysuit, a black and gold military open wool jacket, black nylon's under her body suit and over the knee black heeled boots. And on her forehead was a gold bronze Celtic Handfasting Circlet with emerald jewels on it. Cien's eyes widen "Uhmmm" Jess turned to him "Cien how was your bath and shower?" "Felt good.. uhm so.. can I have some clothes?" Jess blinked and chuckled "Of course, Yuki do you mind give it to him?" Yuki grinned "Oh course cousin, this way Cien I can you one of my outfits I use to use for battle" Cien blinked at this "Wait battle already?" Jess nodded "Go get dressed" Cien sighed and followed Yuki out of the room.

Ronnie appeared at the palace after being asked by Lily to come. He sighs walking inside. Jackal was waiting for him. "Ron… um…" "What." He says. "Tidus is being held in the holding chambers." Ronnie let out a low growl. "What…." "He come to Lady Lily and offer his help to Lady Oichi." "Take me to him now." Ronnie says frowning. Jackal nodded. "Where is Oichi?" "Oh… well she is currently preoccupied with another matter…" "I see…" Ronnie says following him inside.

Rick and Chida downstairs frowning at Jess "why wont you let us go with you? And your letting that demon go with you!" Rick snapped, Chida nodded "Jess are you worried that we will die?" Jess frowned and looked away "That's… what I'm worried about.. I just don't need to lose you two also… please… stay here and watch the boys… no one is gonna be here to watch them… Michaela and Yuki are going with me… you two need to stay here with the boys… please?" she started to tear, they frowned and reached out and pulled her into a hold "alright" "We will stay here" "But promise us that you" "Come home safety" "and not home with a new familiar…" Jess nodded "I promise…" they kissed her and she kissed back.

Michaela who was wearing a silver skirt, white collar shirt with silver tie and black and gold metal military jacket over her shirt button up and black and gold knee high heeled boots with black and gold military hat on it sighed "I'm ready Lady Jess" Jess pulled away and smiled "Michaela that looks amazing on you" she flushed "Thank you…" Rose appeared next to her with a black military jacket and red skirt with black heeled boots "I'm ready also Lady Jess" Jess smiled "Good" Yuki and Cien walked over wearing military outfit, Rise narrowed at him. Michael frowned at him, Cien blinked at Michaela and gasped "So what Yuki said was true, you did turn yourself in a female and got stuck" Michael bites her lip "Shut up demon"

Jess clapped her hands "Really know shut up already, alright who are we missing?" "Frank" Risa said "and River…" Michaela says. Jess frowned but nodded has Frank rushed in with his military outfit on "Sorry I'm late! Aldine wouldn't let me leave" Jess chuckled "its alright Frank, know that we have to make one stop for someone else, Markth" their eyes widen "What WHAT?!" Rick and Chida shouted "You can't serious on letting him out?!" Jess narrowed at them making them go stiff but turned back at her familiar's, cousin and Cien "Now then, Yuki did you let Cien know what has been happening?" Yuki nodded "Yup" Cien sighs "Yeah…" "Alright then, lets head to the magical council and get Markth and go to war with that bitch witch!"

In the prison chamber, Tidus was sitting in his cell sitting down waiting. Lily and Terrance was there with him. The doors opened and Ronnie walked in. "Tidus…." He growls out. Tidus waves slightly. "Wolf…its been awhile." Ronnie walked up to the glass and glared at him. "You better have a good reason for being here and speaking to Lily." Tidus rolled his eyes. "I didn't harm her. I simply wish to speak to the Queen here." "No." Ronnie says.

Tidus sighs. "Look, you caught me. I'm in prison. What more could I prove that I want a little peace." "For you to be dead." Ronnie says. Lily pats Ronnie on his shoulder. "Ron… let's listen to him and figure out what's going on here. If what he says is true then he truly can help us with the hunter issues." Ronnie sighs and looks at Tidus. "You have 10 minutes. Speak."

Jess and her familiar along with Cien and Yuki walked through the magical council, entering the throne room she walked right up to the throne and sat down, her familiars stood by her, Yuki and Cien stood also stood near her. it didn't take long for Victoria, Sarah and Ciccy with couple of guards walk in with Markth who had the magical cuffs on his wrist and even ankles.

Walking Markth over by Jess, he was forced on his knees, Risa frowned 'dad…' Jess sighs softly "Markth how are you doing?" Markth not looking up "good your majesty" he almost said in a sarcastically tone. Her familiars narrowed at him from his rudeness towards her. Jess sighs again "Markth, we found out where Phoenix is hiding, your daughter found her for me" Markth's eyes widen and looked up and see's Risa "Risa… why?" Risa frowned "Dad… I did it because that bitch betrayed you! She never once carried for you! Might have once but she doesn't! you need to open your eyes!" Markth frowned at this.

Jess stood up and stepped down to him and her familiar where tensed and watching Markth very closely "Markth… she's at her old fortress, you knew she would go there even though she erased your memories on her location and you never said a word to me" Markth bites his lip looking down "I… knew…" "look at me Markth" Jess says had her eyes glowed, Markth slowly looked up at her "I will allow you on probation, like Clover you will be under house arrest" she motioned her hand and he forced to stood up, she took her Larcrima crystal and touched his neck with it has that magical blue ring appeared around it.

Markth sighs "so I'm like your slave know? What your gonna make a familiar like you did to my daughter?" Risa sighs and looked away. Jess shook her head "No, I would never want you to be my familiar anyways" she said and poked his clothes with her crystal and they shined and changed into the same military outfit has her male familiars "So what are you heading there know and attack her? I wouldn't advise it" Frank frowned "and why not?" Markth sighs "Because, knowing her she would make sure to barrier up her fortress" Jess closed her eyes "Yes I know Markth, with memories of Regina"

"Well let me solve your problem" Jess smiled "Zach" Zach walked over with Clover behind him. Markth glared at Clover, Michaela sighs "and your solation is?" Zach chuckled and motion his hand halo ring appeared. They watch has he typed something on the halo screen and then they witnessed some sort of hi tech teleportation in front of them to see hi tech stasis pod. Jess looked to see a woman in a stasis pod. She had light blue like lavender hair and eyes, she had a body suit on and steldo heels. "Zach.. who is she?" Zach chuckled "her name is Luciana, half her body is Bionic tissue and some organs and real human organic tissue and organs. She is in terms a Super Intelligent humanoid android" Eyes widen "You made… an android…?" Frank looked shocked. Michaela was even shocked at this 'I can't believe technology went this far' Yuki chuckled "Wow Zach I never knew you where making this, she's amazing" Michaela frowned softly feeling something in her chest 'what does he mean by amazing?!'

Markth looked at this girl and sighed "this is nice and all but why would this help?" Zach grinned "Because you won't believe what she can do, she can hack this whole city with 3 seconds, something Rick put in her" he brought the video up on his tablet and showed him the city of Helena, a second major city in Grivida. Jess watched him wake her up "Wait Rick programed her with you?" Chida nodded "Him and Chida did" Jess frowned 'they knew of this and didn't tell me?'

They watched the video and looked closely and see's Zach and his sons with her awake. "Alright Luc, show dad and brothers" Luciana nodded and closed her eyes, within 3 seconds the whole city went into a black out. On the video Zach looked amazed "that was quicker than Rex" Chida and Rick at the time were grinning "holy shit" Rick chuckled "Alright turn them back on" with in another 4 seconds the lights all in the city turns back on. "Well congratulation on that." Yuki laughed "As usual you go further beyond the limitations. You gave someone a better life and are able to utilize her new-found abilities to help you out. Excellent as always." Frank says smiling. Zach smirked "So what do you think of her?" Jess blinks "She's fascinating but what else can she do?" Zach grinned "she can dispel any magical barrier even dark magic barriers and the best part, she's immune to magic and even to hacking she has her own defecting field shield" Jess looked surprised at this "So she can… take the barrier down that Phoenix put up in her fortress?" Zach nodded "Yup"

Jess smiled softly "Well then I guess this just a amazing gift placed on my lap Zach" Zach chuckled "she's all yours Jess, she will be the new barrier for Ravenswood and even Grivida" Jess chuckled "After destroying phoenix's lair we can head back to Xacron, I want Oichi to meet her.. So wake her up" He nodded reached up placing his hand on the side of the stasis pod and it read his hand print and it peed, the pod opened and Luciana's eyes opened and she stepped out. She was looking at Jess blinking, she had a soft smile and bowed "Queen Jess, what can I do for you?" Jess smiled "I like her, well Luciana Zach tells me you can take down any magical barrier do you think you can take down one for me?" Luciana looked up and nodded "Yes Queen Jess, I will do has you ask" Jess chuckled "Good, well then lets leave and head there"

Danni and Nia were at the hospital in Nysa room. She was still sleeping. Adaline, Jaliyah, and Hanson were sitting on a play mat eating fruit. "Grrrr!" Jaliyah says with a giggle. Hanson and Adaline giggled back at her. Danni smiled at them and then looked back at Nysa. "Oh Nysa… I hope you wake soon…" Nia smiled. "I'm sure she will wake any day. Did you hear about Ayden?" Danni nodded. "Rinko told me. Lucien came and helped him. I'm sure Oichi is thrilled. How is Terry?" Nia frowned. "He is awake… but it's like he doesn't recognize us anymore. If it wasn't for those cuffs and chamber Oichi put him in. Who knows what he would do?"

Danni frowned. "River and the kids are still missing; I honestly think it's better that he is being held. I'm worried when he snaps out of it. He'll be devastated learning that he hurt River…" Nia nods. "I hope Mikey can do something about that crystal as well…" 

Down in hell, Astaroth was sitting down in the council room alone. She sighed learning that Jess found Phoenix's hideout through Ross but she was told to stay down here. She wanted to be up there and help Jess recue her granddaughter. Zozo walked in and smiled "So this is where you are" he walked over "Come on we have to go portal the area" Astaroth sighs and sits up "Alright…" Zozo frowned "You worried about Ebony?" Astaroth nodded "Yes.. I want to be up there helping Jess" Zozo hugged her "I know but you needed down here" Astaroth nodded "I know.. come on lets go and portal" He chuckled and took her hand walking with her.

Mikey was in the underground lab working. He was analyzing the crystal in Terry's chest. "Rex, bring up Terry's vitals and run it though the first phase." "Understood." Rex says. "After that I want you to trace something for me. It could lead to Valeriea if I'm right about this." "your repairs to my systems are also ready to be tested. The balance of it should be able to bring the barrier back up with over powering it." Mikey nods. "Great. Let's start it up, the quicker the barrier is back up the better."

On the mountain near the mountain where Phoenix's fortress was inside. Jess and everyone where standing there looking at it, they could feel the dark barrier "Mhmm it powerful barrier… Well Luciana can you break this barrier?" Luciana's eyes it and her eyes went into her android forum "Demon magical field, strength 1500. It covers the mountain like an egg" had halo screens appeared in front of her has they can see magical circles appearing on the screen "Dispelling download complete, initiating dispel" she said has she lifted her hand up and magical circles appeared all over the barrier and giving it a shock has the barrier went down "Barrier down complete and placing anti barrier field, she wont be able to put another barrier, my scans sense there is over 100 dark witches, 100 werewolves" Jess frowned "Werewolves? What did she have Calcifer and Jin get more werewolves?" Zach sighs "What else dear?" "I sense something else, it's a very old demon powerful but something is also going off in my sensors… it keeps reading error…" Zach blinked "Mhmmm"

"Well then lets not waste anytime and head in there" Cien says "I remember the entrance" Michaela nodded "It's on the mountain path, then into a cave" Jess nodded "Well then "Markth, open a portal to the cave" Markth sighs softly and opens it "lets go" they all followed him in the portal.

At a Café in Xacron, Izzy and Kayla were waiting for Kim. Kayla had bags under her eyes. She was going on 5 months and Izzy was a month behind, 4 months. Izzy frowned at her. "Kayla… everything is going to be okay. If Silver doesn't want to see past his issues then who needs him!" Kayla sniffs. "I know… but… I miss him." Izzy frowned. "Kay…" Kim walked in glowing. She walked to the table. "Hi Izzy, HI sis!" They blinked at her and smiled. "Kim. You got a boyfriend?" Kim blushed. "No. Um I mean kinda…nothing is official yet. He is still trying to get over someone else." Izzy frowned. "So… what? Is this like a friend with benefits thing?" "Kinda… is that wrong?" Kayla frowned. "Well you're an adult now Kimmy. While I would prefer you have sex for love it's not a choice, we can make you do."

"Who is this guy?" Izzy asked. Kim rubbed her fingers together. "Its um… Sai…" Their eyes widen. "Sai!?" Kim looked down. "I know he's your brother but you guys aren't related by blood. I don't see anything wrong with it." Kayla hums out. "That means the girl he is still trying to get over is Marie. He used to like her a lot but after Flo moved overseas, he couldn't keep contact with her." Kim nodded. "Like I said it's nothing serious. We went out had some drinks and one thing lead to another." Izzy and Kayla looked at each other. "Was he… good?" Kayla asked. Kim giggled with a redden face. "It was my first time but it seemed like he got experience so yeah." They giggled at her.

Phoenix frowned "The barrier is down.. how?" Vapula looked at her and chuckled "You all mightily powerful dark barrier is gone?" Phoenix sighs but Noah rushed in with his tablet "lady Phoenix! She's here!" he held up the tablet and Phoenix sees Jess and her familiars in the cave and then she see's Cien and even Markth "Thoughs fucken demons… they showed her!" "Get the wolves ready for an attack! Noah prepare the lab to for teleportation!" Noah nodded and rushed out of the room, Vapula chuckled "you are nervous of her being here, why is she really here?" Phoenix bites her lip and walks away "She's here for my power force, her niece" Vapula laughed "Wow you dark witches never change using someone for a power link" "Come we need to get her and leave" Phoenix says has a exploration echoed the castle and cave area "She must have blasted her way through your magical stone door" Vapula grinned "I can't wait to meet her, I guess I'll play along with Valupa's son I can see all memories mhmm this will be fun"

Down by the magical door that was destroyed, Jess walked through it with her familiars has Werewolves where charging at them "Kill them all" she ordered. Her familiars grinned and rushed forward with their weapons out. Zach chuckled "well I'll join also" he rushed forward to engage in battle. Yuki laughed and took out his double swords and just walked forward grinned "It's been awhile since I was in battle"

Jess shook her head and looked at Cien and Markth "Where would she have Ebony?" Markth thought for a moment "knowing her, she would have her in the altar room linking of her demonic power that was her plane all along to use her demonic power for power… she used Darcaniea also that's why she looked so weak.. she was leaking off her all these years and Darcaniea never knew about it" Jess frowned "I see" Cien frowned "she did!?" Markth nodded "Follow me and I will show you where the altar room is, most likely she will be heading there to get her" Jess frowned "Lets go" Markth walked off, Jess and Coen followed him.

Phoenix and Vapula reaching a room, walking in it was a stone room with an altar in the far off wall with candle stands next to it. Walking closer the altar Vapula see's a gorgeous girl laying on her front side with a cloth over her lower half and on her back carved in her back was magical circle "So this is the niece of the queen of witches?" Phoenix nodded "my granddaughter also, her mother is my daughter. Even though she is a clone of Jess, her creation was from me making her my daughter" Vapula chuckled then the door burst open and Jess walked in and her eyes widen to see the two of them and the Ebony on the altar, she bites her lip "You…." Phoenix turned to her and grinned darkly "Oh the queen of witches is finally here!" Jess gripped her fists "You will pay for this" Cien stepped in and his eyes landed on the man next to her, has he turned to them Cien's eyes widen "D-Dad….?" Jess's eyes widen "Cien.. is this your father…?" Cien nodded "Dad… your alive…? But I was told you died from dark witches" Phoenix grinned "Oh please Cien, I was the dark witch he served under, he was put on a curse that killed him but I brought him back" Vapula smiled at Cien "My son" Cien bites his lip "Why are you still serving her?! what about mother?!" Vapula looks more at Cien and frowned "What about her? I never loved her" Cien's eyes shined red and anger. Jess stepped forward "You seem strange… Cien don't believe him" Cien blinked "Jess?" Phoenix frowned at her "You dare Challenge me in my own fortress Queen of witches?!" Jess's body started to glow gold Vapula's eyes widen 'this power.. its like divine….' Grabbing Phoenix making her gasp "farewell Queen of Witches I can't wait to eat and farewell my son" he said has demon portal and disappeared in it.

Jess sighed lowered Manon's power and walked over to the altar and frowned at Ebony "Oh Ebony…." Cien rushed over "Ebony!" he reached out to touch her but Jess stopped him "No.. she has the link still her, moving her will kill her I need to cancel the link Phoenix has on her" Cien frowned and nodded 'oh my ebony… what has she done to you….?'

Down by the lab a portal opened and Phoenix was pulled out of my Vapula, Phoenix growled "Why did you pull me out! you left Ebony in there!" Vapula looked at her "You never mention that queen of witches had divine powers" Phoenix narrowed and then sighed "She is the vessel of Manon" Vapula's eyes widen "Manon…..?!" his eyes darken and growled "that divine being… know I remember, I was once in this world until he… banished me to the realm you found me in…" Phoenix sighed "Noah! Lets get ready to teleport the lab!" Noah nodded.

Seth was walking in the underground prison on his way to Ronnie. He had gotten word about Tidus random surrender. The guards opened the doors for him and he walked in. Ronnie was smoking leaning on the rails. Lily and Terrance had left moments ago. Seth frowned looking at Tidus. "Ronnie. Tell me you don't plan to deal with this." Ronnie sighs. "I had Terrance take Lily home for now and he will go check in some leads. He gave us the location of one black market and the hunters hideout that was close to Xacron. I've order Terrance to destroy both and bring back two live ones. If his word is true then we can trust him for now." "What if he is lying?" "Then Terrance is strong enough to get out of any situation and I'll kill him right where he is and end it there."

Tidus chuckled. "You think I'm lying? I'm not a lair wolf. You should know this by now." Ronnie rolled his eyes. "That I do know." "What does Oichi say in all of this?" Seth asked. "She's unavailable right now. Rex said she is resting from overworking herself yet again." Seth sighs. "I see…how unfortunate. Given the situation at hand. She needs the rest and I would recommend it if we are dealing with this hunter." "I gave a name." Tidus says.

Seth narrowed his eyes and walked to the glass. "You raised and trained hunters. The same hunters that kill my wife. You are lucky that I don't ring your neck for all the pain you and your hunters have caused." Tidus shrugs. "I trained people who were abandoned by this society. If they weren't some creature in the night or some high peak human society, they were tossed aside like trash. I gave them a purpose. What they did after that was on them. There are rules to the hunter's association and they should be followed at all times. Hunters who break them are no longer employed by us. Lately the young ones have been too full of themselves and the hunter association is starting to crumble. I won't work for a world that has no rules. Everything needs order even though chaos."

Ronnie sighs. "Leave him alone Seth. It's best to see what Terrance finds out." Seth glared deathly at Tidus and then steps back to Ronnie. "How have you and Terra been?" Seth leans on the rails with him. "Good. Peaceful I suppose. She's… sweet…" Ronnie chuckled. "I look forward to some kids soon?" Seth turned his head. "Who knows…"

werewolves here killed one by one and 10 where only left. Jess's familiars stood there narrowing at the wolves the wolves growled and backed up "Well you more powerful then I thought" Calcifer stepped out from the wolves "Hello familiars" he grinned. Frank narrowed at him "I'm gonna cut off your head and deliver it to my queen you filthy WOLF!" Calcifer laughed "Oh how fun! Kill them!" the wolves roared and rushed at them. Frank and the others rushed at them killing one by one.

In the lab, Phoenix stood on the magic circle "Ready!" Noah shouted, she nodded and lifted her hand has the magical circle on each wall and the floor shined the walls shined but suddenly her spell canceled making her eyes widen "What the? Noah what happen?!" Noah frowned "I don't know…." Vapula raised an eyebrow "Something wrong witch?" Phoenix "I don't know.. why we can't teleport…"

"My, my a witch, a demon and human" they looked to see Zach walking in with Luciana Phoenix frowned "Zach Meyers, a vampire king… what did you do?" Zach grinned "well my lovely girl right here made it where you where unable to teleport. Phoenix frowned and looked at Lucania 'who is she…?' Noah's eyes widen "She's… how did you create her?" Phoenix looked confused "What?" Zach grinned "Lucania, do it" she nodded and her eyes turned into her android forum has the ground then the walls where consumed with hi tech like symbols "transfer to magical council prison cell 1345 will began in 1, 2, 3" Noah's eyes widen "Phoenix get out of here know!" Phoenix growled but was grabbed by Vapula opening a demon portal but it closed making him frowned "IS she canceling this demon portal from opening" Zach grinned "You want be ale to escape!" Vapula sighed "So troublesome, very well I have no chose" he says has his hand went though thin air making Zach's eyes widen 'no is he opening a rift?!' "4, 5" Lucania said has the whole lab was materialized.

Up in the altar room, Jess smiled "there the link has been severed" Cien reached down and gently gathered Ebony in arms "Oh Ebony…" Markth walked in "Zach teleported the whole lab, I sense Phoenix got away" Jess nodded "how much of the wolfs are left?" "there all gone but Calcifer and there was no sign of Jin was here" Jess sighed and nodded "lets go meet up with the others"

Orion and Dorian were standing in a lab full of containers filled with light green liquid. Matsuri walked up and bows. "Lord Dorian. It seems the barrier around Xacron is still down for now. Hunters have been trying to come in but they have been unsuccessful." Dorian hums out. "That witch won't let that type of opportunity slip by to make a statement. How are we with the cloning process?" "Another day or two and it will be ready my lord." Dorian smirked. "Good, very good. Soon I'll have my own army. While Oichi is fighting it out with that witch they will never see it coming. With her out of the way Xacron will be mine for a takeover." He looked down at his arm. "My brother's head will be next." He chuckled.

Orion looked at him. "From the shards we collected from that black blade we are mass creating weapons that will give us an advantage. We also are gathering as many forces we can. I believe that if we gather samples from strong genes, we can create a perfect being. We already have the blood sample of the former wolf King and the Wolf Queen's from the sword. Two perfect samples. The more we create the more powerful our clone army will be." Dorian rubbed his chin. "The clone of Oichi I had created. She may prove useful if we could get our hands on her."

Matsuri looked at him. "I may be able to help with that my lord. We have many undercover agents that within Xacron. I'm sure one of them can assist with me." Dorian smirked. "Alright then. Go and bring her to me." Matsuri nodded. 'There is someone I must met as well.'

Dorian chuckled. "I can't wait finally end this shambles family." 'No… I don't want to hurt mom.' Dorian frowned and sighs. "Come get me when things are ready." They nodded and watched him walking off. Making it back to his room. He growls. "Idiot child." 'Don't hurt my mom…' "Silence your tongue! Oichi will die and by your hands. I don't know how your soul woke within me but it will not stop my plans!" His eyes widen and dropped to his knees. 'My mom… no won't hurt her.' Dorian eyes glowed yellow and he stood up. "Insolent child! You will not stop me!" A dark blue aura sparked around him. His eyes turned blue and blasted out if his body shaking the room.

Dorians eyes widen and looked down at his hands. The voice in his head was gone. A dark smirk came to his face. "Yes… Yes! This power is mine!" He yelled out as blue claws appeared behind him. "Oh brother. I can't wait to see the look in your face!"

Finding the others "Frank report" Frank stood there with slightly blood on him "the wolves are been taken care of but Calcifer got away…" Michaela sighed "That disgusting wolf…" Risa frowned and sees her father and smiled, walking over she hugged him "Dad, I'm glad your alright" Markth smiles softly and patted her head.

Yuki breathes softly "IT was so fun kill wolves again, where's Zach?" "He teleported the lab to the magical council, Phoenix got away" Markth said. Cien nodded holding Ebony "We need to get her to a uhm whats his name?" "Julian" Jess says. Then a loud bang filled the air of the fortress and Yuki was right in front of Jess in a split seconded, his head exploded making eyes widen. Michaela's looked in horror "NOOO!" she screamed and turned to the direction and her wings arm out and dashed towards the area in full angelic spear.

Risa was looking at Yuki in shock "Jess your cousin…" Jess frowned looking at Yuki and then sighs "Yuki get the hell up already" Risa and Cien blinked has Yuki's body moved and stood up has his head had reformed. Cien and Risa gasped "what the hell?!" they shouted. Frank shook his head "Shish" Yuki groaned "Ow that hurt" he rubbed his ears "I can still hear the ringing" Jess shook her head and looked up as Michaela flew back and dropped down a hunter. Jess frowned "Another hunter? Really?!" Hunter groaned and his eyes widen to see Jess still standing there "I swear I…" "Oh no you didn't miss" Yuki says, Michaela's eyes widen "Yuki?!" she rushed over hugging him "Your alive?!" Yuki laughed "Of course, I'm immortal after all" Risa and Cien blinked "Immortal…?"

Jess sighed "Enough, Frank kill this hunter I'm not the mood to deal with hunters know" Frank nodded and in the split seconded the spear was in the hunter killing him right away. "Alright lets head back, this place is gonna be under my domain know, I put a locked domain chain around it, Markth the portal please" he nodded and opened the demon portal and Jess walked through with Cien behind her caring Ebony, her familiars and Yuki followed her"

Naomi and Alisha were walking to the garden together when Semyaza and Marcellus landed in front of them. "Hi guys." Naomi says. "Hey, are you guys going into the forest again?" "No, mama said not to while the hunters are around. We were picking flowers for Ayden." "Where are your brothers?" "At their tree house. They should be back in a few hours." Marcellus pouted. "Lets go to the forest and work on aunties birthday gift. It's not far from the house." "We can't. Mama said not to." "We can protect you from the hunters. I'll cast a barrier over us so they can detect us." Semyaza says. The twins hum at each other and smiled nodded. "Okay. Let's go." They said together.

At the hospital, Jess walked out of the portal nurses where gasping "I need Julian here know!" she shouted has Cien walked out with Cien in his arms, Markth walked out behind her "I dropped off Yuki and Michaela off at the house" Jess nodded "Thank you" Julian rushed out and his eyes widen, Jess turned to him "Julian my niece… help her please?" Julian looked at Ebony in Cien's arm and she looked deathly pale "On her back in a magical circle that was carved into her skin.. I managed to unlink her from Phoenix" Jess says to him. Cien nodded "Nurse a stretcher know!" the nurse nodded and rolled over one, Cien frowned but Jess put her hand on his shoulder "it's alright Cien" Cien bites his lip and nodded placing Ebony down on the stretcher. 

Around Midnight down in Hell, Azaya was placed in Marie's old bedroom and her aunt's bedroom was amazing and luxurious. Azaya had finished taking a shower is know laying on the bed in black silk short robe. She sighed missing Semyaza, Obsidian was laying down near the bed in his mini dragon form sleeping. She smiled at this form 'he's so cute in this forum' 'Azaya" she blinked turned to see a portal in the middle of the room. She blinked but could sense it was Semyaza's portal. She smiled "Semyaza…" she got up and walked over to the portal and walked right through it.

Azaya walked out appearing in a bedroom that had that romantic vibe, she blinked and here yes widen to see Semyaza sitting on the bed in just his boxers. Azaya smiled brightly "Sem…" he got up and walked over to her "I couldn't hold it I'm sorry" Azaya chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck "It's alright, I missed you too" Semyaza grinned and wrapped his arms around her and they had a passionate kiss, she squeaked has he picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down, she giggled "you gonna make love to me?" Semyaza chuckled "that's the plan" he says undoing her robe and opening it to show her black lace velvet bra and panty set "Mhmmm" he licked his lips. She giggled and put a leg over his but pulling him closer "devour me" he grinned and leaned down kissing her roughly but passionate.

The next Morning, Oichi was walking to the throne room in a slight daze. She was actually just waking up a few hours ago. In her amazement Orochi made love to her for 14 hours. His sex drive had completely passed Sakamoto. She stops and leans on the wall slightly and bit her lip. Her body was sore and her legs felt very worn out but yet she was burning up yearning for more. She rubbed her face. "Oh my gosh… what is happening to me." Her mind went back to last night during their heated passion. Her legs started to shake. Two guards saw her and rushed to her when she slide to the floor. "My Queen!? Are you alright?" One said helping her. "Y-Yes… I'm fine. Just a bit flustered." "Shall we inform Lord Ronnie and King Seth to reschedule the hearing of Tidus?" Oichi sighs out. "No. His trial will be a short one." "Then allow us to accompany you." Oichi nods. "Thank you." She says.

They started walking. 'How embarrassing… to let the guards see you almost faint from thinking about him too much." She put her hand on her cheek. 'Dammit… my body won't cool down. Damn that demon.' The doors opened and Oichi looked to see Jess walk in the room wearing Burgundy and gold Simple Off the Shoulder Appliques Fitted Floor Length Evening Gown with matching heels with a golden leaf crown on her head "Hello Oichi" Oichi smiled "Jess! What you doing here? I heard you had found Ebony, how is she?" Jess smiled "She is doing good, still asleep from the pain meds… with your permission can she be in the room next to Ayden?" Oichi frowned. "I'm sorry but no. It's too dangerous for anyone to be near Ayden. So, I'll have to put her near Lady Nysa. She'll still be in the private section of the hospital though."

Jess smiled "Thank you, and the reason why I'm here is because I've been put on the hunters hit list" Oichi sighs. "Considering from what I learn. Normal hunters aren't supposed to hunt witches without special permission from the association. But it seems like the humans over there has lost control over it. The trail for Tidus is short because I want answers as soon as possible. You will have to sit in the balcony section with the others." Jess nodded "Alright"

A female guard walked up. "Excuse me." Oichi says. The guard stops walking. "Y-Yes ma'am?" Oichi smiled. "Are you new here?" The guard nodded. "You have a familiar scent but different as well… hmm… well no matter. Will you escort Jess to the balcony in the throne room?" The guard nodded. "Yes! I mean at your service… I… I mean…" The guards frowned at her making her put her head down. "Forgive me…" Oichi laughs. "Its quite alright. You do not have to be so tense around me." The guard smiled. "Thank you! Um…Queen Jess. Follow me please." The guard says. Jess smiled and followed the guard.

The female guard took Jess down a different hall and up a set of stairs. She opened a door and Jess walked in on the balcony of the throne room. Looking down she saw Oichi's council members, a few leaders from wolves' tribes and noble vampires were sitting down to watch the trail. "Jess dear." She heard her name being called. Looking back up at the balcony, she saw Thalia waved to her. Jess smiled "Lady Thaila, Lord Oberon hello"

Thalia was there with Oberon who had Kendrick sitting on his lap. Lily, Seth, and Ronnie. Jess walked over and took a seat beside Ronnie. Jess sighs softly but smiled "Hello Ronnie"

Ronnie was tapping his fingers becoming impatient. Seth sighs. "Calm down Ronnie. Once this is over your free to interrogate him all you like. It's good that he turned himself in. To have the man who trained hunters and made the association what it is. It's a good tide in our favor." Ronnie huffed out and looked back at Lily. "Are you sure he didn't do anything to you?" Lily nodded. "All he wanted was to talk to Oichi." Ronnie frowned. "Fine…" He turned back around. "I would have pissed Anthony off if anything were to happen to you." Lily smiles at him. Oberon blinks. "Anthony?" Lily chuckles. "My late husband. Though it was a silly promise before he passed. He told Ronnie to take care of me. I think I can handle myself just fine though." Ronnie sighs. "A promise is a promise." Thalia smiles at him. "You are very honorable with your word." Jess smiled "He is a very honorable to his words"

As Oichi walked to the front of the doors to the throne room, she stopped to see Lucien there waiting for her. "Lord Lucien?" She bows along with her guards. "Thank you for helping my son. I owe you a great debt." "No need for that. I was wondering if I could accompany you to this trial." He walked to her. Oichi stood straight. "Of course, you can." "This man… he has killed many of our kind. I'm not very happy with learning that." He reached out and rubbed Oichi's cheek making her eyes widen slightly. "Hm… I hope you don't go easy on him?" "I don't plan to my lord… um…may I asked what you are doing?" Lucien smiles. "I just wanted to caress your cheek. Your skin is very soft and it bother me for a while on why you didn't smell like a wolf. That honey scent of yours. It's very… intoxicating." He says taking a step closer. Oichi blushes slightly being closer to him. "T-Thank you? I suppose? If you wish we can speak about that at a later date." Lucien chuckled. "Of course… my queen." He walked by her to head to the balcony section. Oichi sighs out. 'The way he said that…' She shivered and then shook her head. "Open the doors." She commanded. The guards nodded and walked ahead of her and pushed the doors open.

She walked inside, her heels echoed on the floors at the council members, tribe leaders, and nobles stood up and bowed to her. She walked up the short flight of stairs that lead to her throne chair and sat in it. "You may sit." She says. They sat down.

At the top of the balcony, Lucien walked in and took a seat beside Lily. "Welcome Lord Lucien." She says with a smile. "Thank you, lady Lily. I'm quite eager to see this Titus character." Jess chuckled Welcome Lord Lucien" Lucien looked at her "Mhmm the queen of witches…. And Manon I see your are his vessel" Jess nodded with a smile.

Oichi looks around and looks up in the balcony section. Turning to the doors she frowns. "Bring in the prisoner." She says. The side doors opened and Terrance walked in with Titus in front of him in magnetic cuffs. Behind them was two guys also being led by guards and in magnetic cuffs. The two guys were frowning as they walked behind Titus.

Walking to the center of the floor. It lit up under their feet forcing them to drop to their knees. Terrance walked up to Oichi and stood beside her. "The two men. Who are they?" She asked. "Two survivors of the hunter hideout I destroyed yesterday. For now, we should not have much trouble with hunters." Oichi nodded. "Titus… today you and your fellow hunters, stand before me with the charges of kidnaping, murder, illegal trading, poaching, and many violent crimes against the races of the paranormal. You will be judge by me in this room filled with witnesses of your terrible crimes..."

One of the hunters laughed. "Crimes! You think just because you sit on a throne you no less than your wolf kind! You are nothing but a flea biting mutt trying to be something you aren't! You creatures are not meant to rule! You deserve to lay under our feet and serve us like…" Oichi sighs cutting him off. "Rex. Increase prisoners 10 cuffs." The hunter's cuffs suddenly dropped to the floor forcing him to bend his head down. "Speak to when your spoke to." Oichi says. "Do not interrupt me again. You all are very lucky that I do not kill you all in the spot. Here in Xacron you have a chance to help yourself and maybe earn some value in your life. That second chance can easily be stripped away." The hunter grits his teeth unable to break free from the magnetic force.

Oichi looked at Titus. "Now, as I was saying. In this room are witnesses that have been affected by your crimes. Including myself. Depending on the answers you give me your sentence may be harsh or very disastrous." The other hunter frowned. "I don't see how that's far. How about you get someone who is on our side." "Yes, well, we cannot find anyone who would dare take your side on what you have done. You get the hand you were dealt with. Now, tell me why you are trying to harm my people. From my understanding the hunter association doesn't allow large scale attacks on a large city such as Xacron. Yet you all have been coming in by the dozens."

The hunter frowned and was silent. Titus chuckled. "It is simple. The association is way over their heads. The elders who were once in charge have all but died other than me of course. With new people in charge opinions changes, rules get overstepped, everything we built will soon implode on itself. The association should be taken down as soon as possible before someone crosses the line they shouldn't have cross." The hunter looked at him. "Why are you telling this bitch everything! We owe her no answers!"

Titus looked at him. "I'm trying to save my own skin here boy. You might not understand it but there is more to life then just killing senselessly. Tell me, if you were to escape what's your chance of getting out here against two queens, a king, a former king and a dragon?" The hunter bit his lip and looked up at the balcony at Jess and the others. He glared at them before putting his head down. "That's what I thought…"

Titus looked at Oichi. "I am prepared to tell and even lead you to every known hideout and black market place there is. Hell I've set most of the black markers up myself. I planned to retire after I bagged your grandfather's head and maybe yours." In the balcony Ronnie let's out a low growl. Lucien frowned at him as well. 'A mere human threatening my queen…' He blinks and sighs at his thoughts. "A very bold man. I can see how he became a problem for you." Jess bites her lip and her eyes glowed "he better what his mouth the little shit.." then jumped has Zach sat next to her "Zach?" he chuckled "I'm late slightly, know shhh" Jess blinked and sighed then glared at the hunter. 

Oichi closed her eyes. "I will ignore that last remark for now." She opened them. "For your crimes you will be sentence to life of impressment until you keep your word. Should I learn that you are lying then my grandfather will have the pleasure of collecting your head." Titus frowned and looked up to see Ronnie smirking down at him. He huffed out and looked back at Oichi. "You will lead my forces to every hideout of hunters but first, I want the location of the hunter association." Titus raised an eyebrow. "I'm not trying to start another war. Specially with Humans. We have a witch who already despise them. I will not make her job easier. I want to speak to them and see if we can come to an agreement."

The hunter's eyes widen looking at her. "You… want an agreement with us?" "It's no point in killing each other. Right now, both of our worlds face something more dangerous. A witch with a dark agenda and she will stop at nothing to get it. If we can come to a compromise, then we can deal with her together and end these years after years of killing." The hunter was lost for wars. Titus was taken back. "A way to work together…?"

"Very well. I'll lead them to you myself." Oichi nods. "One more thing. While my forces will be dealing with the hunters you will give the locations of all the black markers to Queen Jess and King Zach." Titus sighs. "Alright. Then a request." Terrance frowned. "You aren't in a position to give requests." Oichi held her hand up silencing him. "Go on." "If you want me to work with them with the black market then I suggest you bring me my apprentices. It will work faster that way." "Hmmm…" She looked up at Jess and saw Zach. "Will that be alright with you two?"

Jess raised her eyebrow with a narrow look, Zach hums softly "his apprentices? Then I have a request" he stood up "If you don't mind Queen Oichi?" "Go on." She says. Zach chuckled, Jess tugged Zach's shirt making him leaned and she whispered something in his ear he chuckled and leaned back up "we both request that Tidus and his apprentices under the Lacrima super vision, being under like Markth and Clover will make Jess feel much more comfortable in knowing he and his apprentices won't try anything"

Oichi links her fingers. "With all due respect I decline your request." Zach sighs "I see" Jess frowned slightly but sighed.

"Titus will remain under my watch until we reach the hunter association and once we have his apprentices they will remain under Rex's supervision as they are in my prisoners. Should they try something then I have no need for them and their lives will be cut short. Rex may not be functioning as a barrier but his standards are still very high. For example…" She looked at the hunter. "Rex release prisoner 10 cuffs." The hunter's cuffs were released. He blinked and looked at his wrist. Oichi stood up and walked down the stairs from her throne. "Try you luck hunter."

The hunter glared at her. "You think I'm weak with no weapons! I'll snap that pretty neck of yours!" He rushed to her. Lily frowned. "What is she doing…?" Jess frowned and stood up "Oichi what are you doing?"

The hunter took two more steps towards her when he felt a shock go through his body. He fell to the ground twitching. The other hunter looked at him. "What did you do…?" "I have a dark clone in my jail cells and she likes to try to kill me every now and then. My brother ended up developing Nano bots from Rex that would freeze and lock up your nerves system. We tested them on her and as you can see the results speak for themselves. You all were injected with it the moment you step foot in my cells." She turned to Zach and Jess. "Should they try anything or if Rex deems then as a threat this is what happens and this is how they will stay." Zach laughed "I see very smart" Jess sighs and sit down "Yes"

The cuffs there were released from the hunter spilt into nano boats and circled around him. "Get him out of my sight." Oichi says. The cuffs linked back around his wrist as guards came to get him and dragged him away.

Oichi looked at Titus. "You will tell me where these apprentices are. The location of the hunter association, the black markets and any other secrets you have. Do that and I may consider dropping your imprisonment low." Titus nods. Oichi's eyes turned a deadly blue. "This is the only warning you will get from me. Do not test me." Titus frowned as a sweet drop rolled down his cheek. "I understand…"

Oichi's eyes went back to normal. "Very good. Terrance you can take them back to their cells. As for this trial. I concluded it be over." She looked at Jess and Zach. "Once we locate his apprentice, I will notify you." Zach nodded "Thank you Queen Oichi" Jess nodded "alright, May I have and audience with you? It's about Darcaniea's trail" Zach blinked at her 'I wonder what it is about' "You can meet me in my office." Oichi says walking out of the throne room. Jess felt tired to even move, Zach looked at her "You alright? You look tired" Jess nodded "Of course… I'm actually very achy right know which is rare.." Zach sighs softly and picked her up making her gasp "I'll take you to her office and after this meeting you will go home and rest" Jess nodded "Thank you"

On her way to her office Oichi stopped to see Orochi. She blushed and watched to him. He was bouncing Ava in his arms. "What are you doing?" "I was coming to get you. Ava was causing a fuss and almost burned the girls. Also…" Oichi looked down at ava and her eyes widen. Her hair had turned white and pink. "What… what happened to her hair!?" Ava turned to Oichi and smiled. "I'm not sure. It must have something to do with Lucifer's powers." He handed Ava to her.

"How are you feeling?" "I'm fine. I'm meeting Jess in my office." Orochi frowned and sniffed her. "Why are you hiding my scent on you." Oichi blushed. "Well because my grandpa was in the throne room. He is already in a bad mood… if he knew that we slept together he'd lose his cool for sure." "I don't care about that. Unblock it." Oichi pouted. "If my grandpa rips you apart it's your fault." She says walking by him. He chuckled and followed her to her office.

Aerith, Rose and Bella where at the hospital, they were gonna be visiting Ebony. Reaching her room, they opened the door and stepped but they stopped in their tacks to see Cien sitting next to Ebony. Aerith growling "What are you doing in here?!" she yelled. Cien looked up and sighed "Relax, I'm only here for my daughter. Your mother has me under watch" he pointed to the corner to Risa sitting there. The girls looked and noticed her, they never noticed her their. Rose sighed "Aerith it's alright lets just be here for Ebony" Bella nodded "Yeah" Aerith sighs "Very well, does uncle ross know your out of hell?" she asked sitting down with he girls. Cien shrugged "who knows but I'm not going back to hell until she wakes up"

Zach reaching Oichi's office, he put Jess down who sighed softly "Thank you, you can come in if you want" Zach chuckled "No I'm good I gotta get back at home to my lovely wife and son" Jess chuckled "Alright, tell mom I said hi" Zach smiled disappeared with his vampire speed. Jess turned to the door, opened it only making widen eyes to see Orochi and Oichi kissing, Jess smirked "my, my what do we have here!"

Oichi pulled back with a gasp and red face. She pushed Orochi away from her. "J-Jess! Haven't I told you to knock before entering!" Orochi frowned and sighs. Ava was in a small crib and giggled to herself. Jess chuckled "Sorry about that" she closed the door "It's not the first time I walk into on you in a intimate moment before" she walked over to Ava's crib and smiled down at her "Hey their Ava, how's my cute little goddaughter?" 

Ava giggled seeing her. Jess smiled and then her eyes widen at her hair. "What happened to her hair?" Oichi sat down. "Don't know yet. We think it has something to do with Lucifer's powers. Orochi leans back on the wall. "So what did you want to talk about." Oichi asked. Jess turned to Oichi "About Darcaniea's trail, I wanna wait for a while until we do it let her be in that cell of her a little longer while we aren't too busy" "That's fine." Oichi says.

"Also, Cien escaped from hell, he helped me save Ebony" Jess says looking back at Ava who was gigging away. "He's with ebony now, Risa is watching over him" "Yes, Julian informed me after he was done working on Ebony. Oh! While you are here, I'll let you know that I got a little cute demon to send me a message from Ross. Though it didn't bring good news." Jess blinked "What did it say?"

"It seems they have concluded for now that Adrian caused all the damage. Even if he was under the control of Valeriea, he is still wanted for treason… as well, he…" Oichi sighed. "He freed Lilith from her prison and now they have no idea where she is. I'm trying to keep my hopes up about him being controlled, I really am but Lilith is a danger to both mama and Lady Nysa. If something were to happen to them then… I'm not sure I'll be able to overlook what he has done…" Jess frowned "yes I know…"

Oichi leans back in her chair. "I think it's best for you to relay the message to either Kaci or Delica herself. I don't think Ross will let them know what's going on down there but since he is in a more… personal… contact with me, and with Adrian being a permanent member of Xacron now, he has to let me know everything. So if Delica wishes to be kept update on how that situation is going she will have to come talk to me." Jess closes her eyes sighing slightly "I don't think Adrian was acting on his own accord Oichi… I think… she was controlling him…" 

"I understand that Jess, but if there is no proof to back this up then it means nothing unfortunately. Sadly, it's out of our hands on how Adrian will be dealt with. Hopefully some kind of clue will come and Adrian will be cleared of his crimes." Orochi walked over and picked up Ava who was frowning from lacking of attention. He picked her up making her smile at him. Oichi leans on her elbow. "All we can do is wait I suppose." Jess says softly "Yes I know…"

Down in Hell, Azaya walked through the manor and stopped at the dinning room wearing Black and gold Zipper up Buckled Women's vest Jacket, black High waist shorts with gold buttons, Over the Knee Boots High Heels with a black body suit that features a shoulder cut-out. She sees Ross and Paxton just finishing up Lunch, Azaya smiled "Afternoon mom and Uncle Paxton! Such a lovely afternoon isn't?" she giggled and sat down next to Ross. 

"No… it's not" Ross says sighing. Paxton shook his head. "Humor her Ross. You'll be gone in a few days. At least fake wanting to be here." Ross rolls his eyes. "There's a reason why I never came back to hell…" Azaya blinked "Have you contact dad? He properly misses you very much, if you ask he could make you something?" she gasped "Oooo! Lets ask him to make us dinner tonight!" "No." Ross says flatly. "That means yes…" Paxton says sighing.

Azaya smiled "So I was thinking of going down to the market area today" Ross's eyes widen "What?" Azaya nodded "Yeah I wanna check it out" "And your dragon will be with you?" Paxton asked, Azaya shook her head "No, he's out in the lava pits and collecting a lot of Lava Eggs for me for when I leave I will tons to due art work on"

A demon servant came over placing her food down with a harsh clank, Azaya frown at this and narrowed but sniffed it "Uncle, mom it's poisoned" the demon servant frowned "N-No it's not!"

Ross groans out. "I have a headache. Azaya go on and get ready for the market. I'll have someone familiar to go with you." Ross says as he placed a hand over his face in annoyance. Azaya sighed and sits up "I'm already ready, I'll just go to the kitchen and make my own food" she picks up the plate drops it on the ground has the ground melted "See poisoned" she said walking away to the kitchen. 

"I hate this place." Ross says as he sets the servant on fire. He got up storming off. "I'm packing my shit and leaving." Paxton sighs and walked past the servants burned up body. With a flick of his wrist the body was blown to ashes. "Ross you can't leave just yet. We are almost done." He says racing after him. 'So emotional…' Paxton says shaking his head.

Jess wearing knew clothes and out of that dress and heels was wearing know wearing black Scoop Neck Lace Splicing Black Tank Top, Green Manokhi lace-front shorts and black flip flops. Jess reached Ebony's room, opening the door she walked into the room to see the girls and Cien just sitting there. She blinked and smiled "So you girls came to see her" Aerith smiled "Hey mom" Rose chuckled "How was the trail?" Jess sighs softly "mhmm you will hear it from your dad" she said sitting down next to Cien. Bella yawns softly "well I think it's time to leave, we do have finals coming up" Aerith gasped "Man!" Rose chuckled "Lets go back and study" she said sitting up "It was nice seeing you sissy" Jess smiled "It was good seeing you too, don't forget girls study!" Aerith and Bella got up and followed Rose out of the room.

Cien sighs leaning into his chair, Julian walked in "Ah you're here" Jess smiled "Hello Julian anything new with Ebony?" he nodded "She will wake up soon" Jess smiled "Good" Cien sighs in relief "that's good to hear…" "and also the carving on her skin… I couldn't fully heal it.. has you know carving rituals are very rare and dangerous.. you may have removed the link but the ritual circle will stay on her back and fade away slowly, very slowly over time" Jess and Cien frowned at this "Thank you Julian" Jess sighs softly.

Kaleb, Tozrith, Jayden, Alisha, Naomi, and Marcellus were sitting outside in the training area by the house. The boys sighed. They haven't been back here since Sakamoto died. Marcellus was laying on Alisha's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. Naomi pouted at them feeling a hint of jealousy. Jayden reached up and pats her head. Kaleb was writing something in a notebook and Tozrith yawned as he leans on him.

"So who are you writing about now?" He asked. Kaleb stops writing. "… I'm writing about Grandpa Dante." They looked at him. "Why? From what grandma said he's just a piece of shit." Jayden says. "Yeah but he had made his mark in history to. He deserves to have his story be told. I think it would make mom happy to. Aunt Izzy said she doesn't know anything about him so I have limited details. That's why I wanna hurry up and finished whatever is going on here so I can talk to grandma Lily." "You really are serious about this huh." Jayden asked. Kaleb nodded. "Yes, I think the world should know about those who made a huge mark in history. Maybe if they read more about us then it will help mom and the others better. History has always been written by the winners. As tales get past down things changes, lies get added, no one can tell what's true and what's not, but not my books. I'll get everyone's history down and add everything that happens along the way." Jayden chuckled. "That's a nice goal bro."

Mikey suddenly teleported in front of them with his hands in his pockets and behind him was Michi with her arms cross. She was wearing her black body suit with a hoodie. "Hey." Jayden perks up. "Uncle!?" Mikey smiles at him. "It's nice to greet someone who doesn't give me dirty looks." Naomi frowned. "That's the lady who looks like mama…" Marcellus sat up frowning, ready to protect Alisha.

"Calm down, she won't do anything to hurt you. She's here to help with your training." They blinked at him. "Training?" They said together. Mikey nodded. "Your mother thinks she has been holding you back since Sakamoto died. She wants you to learn how to protect yourself if she wasn't here. Mainly the twins. She said she's always kept them sheltered from battles of any sort. Today I'm going to start training you in the art of combat."

Down in hell at the manor, Azaya finished eating cleaning her mess. The demon cook of the kitchen was frowning at her in the corner 'filthy blood using my kitchen!' Azaya sighs softly with a smile "there know time for my day at the market" she giggled and walked out of the kitchen. Finally her grandfathers office, she knocked on the door and opened it "Mom I'm here" she said stepping only to stop to see Astaroth and Zozo. Azaya blinked at them, Zozo turned to her and smiled "well you must be Azaya our Lord's daughter, your very pretty" Azaya blushed "I'm thank you" Astaroth chuckled "Hello dear" Azaya smiled "Hello Astaroth, uhm mom why are they here?" 

"They are here to take you to the market." Ross says reading through some notes. Paxton handed him a folder. "Have fun and try to stay out of trouble and let's not bring another annoying familiar home." He says sighing. Azaya pouted slightly but nodded "Zozo smiled "So lets take you to the market my lady" Azaya flushed, Astaroth chuckled.

Didn't take them that long to reach the market area, Azaya's eyes widen "wow! This place is amazing!" Zozo chuckled "the market down here is very large, you could get lost very easily so stick by us Lady Azaya" Azaya was to bust looking around. Astaroth chuckled "she seems excited" Zozo nodded. Azaya soon began to look at the shops and the demons around had widen eyes staring at her, some had surprised looks and some had disgusting looks towards her but Azaya ignored it all.

Tozrith frowned as they watched Mikey grabbed a blue ball. He tossed it on the ground and it extended into a table. "Why can't they just sign up for that in school? They have all types of combat classes." He asked. Mikey nods. "True but the instructors there only give the basic of training. A personal instructor such as myself will push you to the limit." "Why is Marcellus here! You told me I couldn't bring Klaus." Naomi says pouting.

"That's because I have some new weapons for Alisha and Kaleb to try out. Jayden and yourself have special talents that can protect you even if you don't want it. The weapons I have for them will require the help of Marcellus and Tozrith. Once I have what I need they also will need to leave. I was only asked to train you four personally. Having your lovers here will only be a distraction." Marcellus frowned at this. Tozrith huffed out.

Michi had a brief case and started to pull different types of weapons out and laying them on the table. Mikey grabbed two black gloves and put them on. "While Michi is setting the table, Jayden and Kaleb, I would like to spar with you." Jayden smiles brightly and got up. "Sweet!" Kaleb closed his book and got up as well. "We haven't trained together since dad died and Ayden left. Our chemistry is low."

Jayden starts to stretch. "Yeah, but I'm sure we can manage." Kaleb puts his hair in a low ponytail. "Looking cute already babe! Dimitri is missing out." Tozrith called out. Kaleb blushed. "Shut up!" Alisha and Naomi giggled at him. "Go big brothers!" they called out.

Mikey chuckled. "I won't take it easy even in a sparring match." The boys looked at each other and smirked. "We won't either." They said rushing at him.

Back down in hell, Azaya was enjoying the market very much, afew venders wouldn't sell to her switch made Zozo upset and given him a ticket for counterfeit pieces. Azaya stopping at one that sell jewelry from lava eggs and had a little station where people can try it out. she giggled "Can I try?" the demons gasped and backed up, the vender blinked at her, this demon was an older demon that looked like a elder human "Mhmmm you're her aren't you? Our lords daughter" Azaya nodded "Yes Ma'am" the older demon chuckled "You are so polite, forgive these newer demons. You are very powerful has I can sense, demons know of these days don't understand hybrids and will judge them without knowing their true power" Azaya blinked at this elder demon, she was surprised that she was being nice to her. "It's alright ma'am I'm use to the looks and the name calling" she smiled at her, the elder woman laughed "go on dear you can craft a lava egg if you want" Azaya smiled and stepped over to the station. The demons where frowning "Come granny Moke! You can't be for real and letting this bastered child of our lord even touch your items" Granny Moke banged her stick "Silence! You are all young and dull minded, if you so much has continue to disrespect her my presence then you can leave my vending area! Or" she looked at Zozo and Astaroth who narrowed at the demons "mind your lounge your filth" Astaroth said with a dark tone. They all gulped and backed up. Azaya was too bust crafting a lava egg to care what was going on but in the coward dark eyes narrowed at her 'she's here…. So the rumors are true…' he grinned and licked his lips.

Jayden and Kaleb slide back breathing hard and sweating. Mikey was standing there unfazed. "Not even good enough. You both have been slacking." They frowned at him. "That will be enough for now." Jayden and Kaleb collapsed to the ground breathing out. "So fast…" Jayden says. "Couldn't get one hit off of him…" Kaleb says.

Mikey walked to the table he sat up. "Your father was going easy on you and Oichi didn't want to submit you to her training." They frowned at him. "Girls come here." Alisha and Naomi got up and walked over to him. He held up a circular golden ball with markings on it. "This is one of Rex's newer nanobots programs it will give you a better layer protection. As you know the wolf blood through your veins makes your body durable but it's getting to the point where our enemies can take away our abilities to heal and make us human. This will help put a stop to it." They watched as the ball broke apart and opened. Many nano bots came pouring out the ball. They circled around the girls, Jayden, and Kaleb. They blinked as the nano bots created a black glove with blue lining and it connected to their beaded bracelet

"Connection complete!" They heard a small voice say. They blinked until the bots started to create from the glove. Marcellus and Tozrith watched as bots created a new body suit for them. The girls were wearing a sleeveless dark and light gray body suit with a green hive designs from their hips to their knees and matching comfy shoes. The boys were wearing a long sleeve dark blue body suit with matching shoes. "Whoa!" Alisha says. "It's so light, like I'm naked!" She says. Marcelles eyes widen hearing that and the vision of Alisha's naked body ran through his head. His body got hot and he turned his head away. 'Calm down…keep the lust under control…' He says to himself. Tozrith chuckled at him.

"Fu, Fu, Fu! I'm glad you like it Lady Alisha!" They blinked again looking around. "Whose voice is that?" Naomi asked as a ball appeared in front of them. It beeps and transform into a cybernetic blue and white fox with floating arms. He smiled at them. "Greetings! I am Niko! A cybernetic being that will be helping you on your journey to train! I am a new system from Rex so he kinda like my father in a way but my creator was Prince Mikey!" He zooms around them. "If there is anything you ever need I will be here to assist you!"

Alisha and Naomi's eyes sparkled. "So cute!" They said bouncing. Mikey chuckled. And picked up a short black staff. "Tozrith come here." Tozrith got up and walked over to him. "I want you to pour your demon aura into this." "Okay." He says taking it. He did what he was asked. "Okay, now what?" "Give it to Kaleb." Kaleb blinks as Tozrith tossed it to him. When he caught it, the staff transformed into a slick blue and black bow Their eyes widen feeling Tozrith powering pulsing through the bow. "Whoa!" Kaleb says. Mikey pointed at the targets that Michi had set up. "Try shooting at one of those."

Kaleb frowned. "Um…how? I don't have an arrow…" "Place your fingers at the middle of the bow and draw back. The energy from it will create an energy arrow." Kaleb did what he was told, and they watched as they drew back a powerful arrow. He focuses the arrow at the target and let it go. However, the arrow missed and hit a tree that was behind it. Jayden and the girls chuckled as he pouted. Mikey smiles. "With practice you will get it. Eventually you will be able to tweak it on your own and add spells with Tozrith demon magic." Tozrith smiled. "Sweet, I'm sure Dimitri will help to since he got demon blood flowing though his veins." Kaleb smiled and nodded. "Thanks Uncle Mikey!" Mikey looked at Alisha. "Now for you." Alisha frowns. "Um…I don't want one. I don't want to hurt anyone…" Mikey walked up to her and rubs her head. "You have to learn how to protect yourself but don't worry, your weapon will be much simple and will suit you just fine." Alisha frowned but nodded.

Down in the market area in hell, Azaya had finished crafting a perfect orb. The elder demon gasped "My that's is amazing!" Azaya smiled "Thank you, here for you" she handed her the or. The elder demon smiled "Why thank you, I will treasure it" Azaya chuckled at her, Zozo and Astaroth walked over to her "I got the lava eggs for you" zozo says" Azaya smiled "Thank you, is there any food venders here? I'm hungry" they nodded "we know of a good place that sells fresh raw meat" Azaya eyes sparkled "Mhmmm!" they chuckle at her and lead her through the coward of demons. Far away from the elder demons vender, when chains came out Azaya, Azaya sensing them at the last moment moved out of the way. Demons all around where gasping moving away. Azaya frowned and turned to see who third to hit her and her eyes widen to see who it was. He was grinning at her a sick dark look "Hello Bastered child" Azaya frowned "Rave…" Zozo and Astaroth frowned at this "Hold it right there!" they shouted rushing over but Azaya put her hand stopping them "No, me and him have unfinished business…" Rave grinned "Oh we do" he started to twirl his chains "I'm gonna enjoy killing you here down in my own turf KNOW DIE!" he flung his chains at her.

Alisha stood in front of Mikey while Jayden watched Kaleb practice. Tozrith was asked to leave once he was done. Alisha looked nervous as she played with her hands. Alisha was standing beside her with a frown. "If Alisha doesn't want to fight then you can't make her! It's not fair! I'll protect her!" She says holding Alisha. Marcellus got up and went to her. "Yeah. I agree. I wont let anything happen to her!" Alisha blushed looking down.

Mikey sighs picking up a pink whip with a flower on the hilt. She blinks at it. "As you can see this is a whip. A simple and blunt weapon. With enough practice you use to just knock someone out and not kill them. He hands it to her. She looks at it and holds it up. "It's…kinda heavy." Mikey chuckled. "I know, it actually ways a ton, its thanks to your wolf and vampire strength that you can hold it up. A human would never be able to lift it. Can you try swinging it a the target." "Mmm…o-okay…" She says walking up to the target. She lifted her hand and swings the whip at the target. It hit the side break it. Her eyes sparkled slightly. "I…I hit it?" Naomi clapped. "Yay! Way to go sis! Unlike Kaleb you hit it!" Kaleb pouted at him. "Shut up! I'll hit it soon!" He says.

Alisha walked back to Mikey. "Now, let Marcellus pour some of his aura into it." She looked at Marcellus. "Cell?" He blushed. "How many nicknames do you plan on calling me?" He asked grabbing the whip. He poured some into it and they watched as it glowed pink. He handed it back to her. "Now, try again." Alisha nodded and threw the whip at the target this time, an energy wave came out and blew the target away. "Whoa!" She says with widen eyes. "An energy blast that is capable of knocking your foes away, you can control the blast and the effects by the flower on the hilt. You can use the blast to either, knock them out, blow them away from you, or even put them to sleep. Just like Kaleb eventually you will be able to do many things with it. It's safe and with practice you won't be killing anyone." Alisha smiled sweetly. "Thank you, uncle!" Mikey smiled seeing a lot of Oichi through Alisha.

"Now Marcellus you can leave. Our training is starting." Marcellus pouted. "I wanna stay with Alisha…" Alisha skips over to him and kisses him making his face turn red. She giggled backing up. "We can hang out when training is over! I wanna practice so I don't anyone okay!" Marcellus nods. "O-Okay…see you later then…" He says opening a portal. Alisha waved at him as he left. Naomi walked up to Mikey. "So, do I get a weapon?" "Yours is still getting ready but for now no, you don't need one. You got Balaji and Jayden got his special powers. You two will be training together by sparing against each other." Mikey says. Jayden gets up. "I'm not fighting my sister…" Naomi turned to him with a frowned. "Oh, shush up! Let's go!" She says walking off to the middle of the field." Jayden frowned and followed her. "Naomi, we don't have to do this…"

"I'm going to get stronger. That's why I became Balaji's vessel. So far, I haven't been able to protect anyone. I don't want to see Klaus or Alisha getting hurt when I have the power to do something." She grips her fist. "I'm going to protect them no matter what!" Balaji landed down behind her. "Nicely said little princess." A dark Aura poured from Naomi as black markets appeared on just her eyes and forehead. On the back of her hand Balaji's mark appeared and started to spread up on her arm. Jayden frowned getting ready. Mikey crossed his hands. "It's time for you to get that sound powers of yours under control as well." He looked at them. "Now, begin." Mikey says. Jayden rushed at Naomi as she prepared to counter his attacks.

The chains coming at her, she side stepped and the chains hit the ground, she eyes widen has her eyes glowed red she was smirking at him her blue flames appeared on her face and consumed it and then her body has body was nothing but fire. Rave's eyes widen "What is this…?" demons where gasping and stepping back "this is my fire armor, my god mother the queen of witches have been teaching me how to better use my fire" Zozo whistled "Oooo that's really neat" Astaroth nodded "I'm horrid that our lord is gonna be pissed when he hears of this…"

Rave growled "YOU BITCH! DIE!" he twirled his chains and flung them at her only for her to grabbed them making his eyes widen, she smirked and with her strength she flung the chains up with Rave making him scream then swinged the chains and Rave was smacked into each building next to her then she did a cute twirl and moved then chains down has Rave came crashing to the ground hard leaving an impact. Azaya dropping the chains she walked over to Rave "You finish already?" Rave groaned and got up "Far from DONE!" he took out a demonic dagger making Zozo and Astaroth's eyes widen "Careful lady Azaya!"

Azaya frowned stopping has he rushed at her with he dagger "Die! DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE!" she shouted swinging it left and right Azaya was dodge. Rave growled but see's a lava pit near, he grinned did a super kick to her stomach making her gasp and she was pushed to the lava pit "Your still a disgusting hybrid!" he grabbed his chains and flung them at her wrapping them around her "You are not LAVA PROFF!" he shouted throwing her into the lava has she sunk in the lava.

Oichi was walking the manor with Orochi behind her. Mikey had called for her. He was staring the kids training lesson. Oichi had a worried look on her face. "Calm down. I'm sure they can handle it." Orochi says. Oichi nodded. "I guess…normally I would never let them do this, but I can't be here to protect them all the time. They have to learn to protect themselves. Saki never wanted the girls to witness blood shed but I won't be able to keep his wishes…"

As they walked out, they were hit by a massive shock wave. Oichi's eyes widen to see Jayden and Naomi sparring. Naomi was sweating heavily as the marks on her arms slowly stretched around her body. She held her hands up and the black aura around her transformed into wolves. They ran to Jayden whose eyes turned into its hybrid form. His throat was red from using his own sound power to much already. He's never used it before so many times. The wolves ran after them in high speed and tried to get him. The shock wave they felt seconds ago was from one of the wolves. The watched Jayden use his sound attack to destroy it. The wolf exploded on impact creating another massive shock wave.

Alisha and Kaleb braced themselves watching the fight in widen eyes. Jayden growled. "Enough of this!" He breaths deeply and let out a powerful sound attack that marked the wolfs. He then used his powers to boost his speed zooming pass them as they exploded. He made his way to Naomi who's eyes narrowed as Balaji smirked while her body shield itself with a black cloak. "Very nice Naomi. Allow me to have some fun." He says as he transformed into a large demon dog with many eyes. Before Jayden could even react Balaji rushed out the dark cloak at breath taking speed. His body moved before he was thinking and was able to avoid being bite. "Dammit…" Balaji stood in front of Naomi. "Come Child. Let's see what your made of." Balaji says in a demotic voice.

The demons where cheerful at Rave who grinned "She's dead! The bastered child is dead!" Zozo frowned "Oh no… Astaroth we have to inform" what made him stop talking was the lava where Azaya was thrown in, it was bubbling. The demons noticed this and stopped cheering looking at the lava, Rave frowned "Know what?" he turned to the lava and frowned at the bubbling lava, then the lava burst up like a tunnel making demons gasp and running away. Rave's eyes widen "No… not possible… she can't have survived lava… she's a half breed!" Zozo and Astaroth shook their heads "it seems she can survive lava"

Then the lava turns blue, the whole hell area, the lava had turned blue. In the manor, Ross senses something. She frowned getting up and walked out to the window to see the lava was turning blue "What the hell….?" Paxton saw it but paid no attention to it. He flipped through Lucifer's black book. They found the key to his domain but they were still unable to open it.

Rave bites his lip backing up has the lava went down and out of the lava a Azaya crawled out of it and flipped her hair and stood up has her whole body was covered in nothing but lava, her eyes fire eyes narrowed at Rave "You think I wouldn't survive Lava? How funny" she walked on the lava towards him lifting her hand has lava roused up "Now then lets see if you can survive my lava" she grinned has her lava burst towards him making him dodge but a drop hit his skin making scream, it was melting him 'how…? Demons can't get hurt by lava…' he looked at Azaya "Know die" she said lifting her hand again and her lava rushed at him. His eyes widen and manage to dodge and opened a demon portal escaping from her.

She sighed "Oh how sad and pathetic he ran away from the battle" she looked around at the demons "you wanna test me also demons?" they frowned at her and shook their heads going on their knees in slight fear. She chuckled "Good" her lava armor was disappearing and the lava turning back to it's normal color throughout hell has Obsidian dropped down next to her "Princess! You alright?" Azaya nodded "I think I had enough of the market, Lord Zozo, Lady Astaroth I'm gonna head back, Obsidian take me back to the manor" he nodded has she climbed his back and he fly off with her. Zozo sighed "well then why don't we go get something to eat" Astaroth nodded "I'm pretty hungry"

Oichi and Orochi watched as the fight between Naomi and Jayden went on. Oichi frowned looking at Naomi. "I hope she doesn't push herself to hard…" Mikey watched closely, watching when it was good to step in. Jayden was dodging and attacking as he tried to get past Balaji. "It's no use." Balaji says chuckling. "Your weak." He charged at Jayden but then stops when he felt Naomi reaching her limit. He frowned and Jayden quickly took his change. He jumped up and using both feet he slammed his heads down on Balaji's head. Balaji disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The cloak around Naomi disappeared and she held her head. With her body mostly in marks she felt dizzy and drained. Jayden jumped back and dropped down to all fours. "Time for the knock out blow." He charged at her with full speed. Oichi frowned feeling some off about Naomi.

Naomi dropped to her knees as her head pulsed. "Augh!" She screamed out as demonic power burst from her body. Jayden stopped, sliding on the ground. Their eyes widen feeling the demonic power coming from Naomi. "Naomi!" Oichi yelled in panic. She rushed to her. Orochi frowned looking at her. "Interesting."

Naomi held her chest as her skin turned dark. Black horns appeared on her head. Her claws extended and her feet grew into larger paws, ripping the shoes apart. Wolf ears appeared under her demon horns and a long white and black tail appeared flowing behind her. She let out a scream pushing everyone away from her. Mikey held his ground as he and Oichi tried reaching her. Jayden pushed his own claws into the ground holding his spot. Michi backed off and jumped into a near by tree. Alisha and Kaleb were blow away but Orochi extended his arms into serpents and grabbed them.

Naomi shook her head and glared at Jayden. "Your….dead!" She screamed out as a black blade appeared in her hand. She rushed to him with a dark smirk." Jayden was about to move when he spotted a black ball filled with eyes. Looking into them his body was paralyzed. 'What…I…I…can't move!' He watched in horror as Naomi got closer to him. Oichi's eyes turned blue as she transformed into her second wolf form. She broke through the blast and rushed to Jayden. "Naomi stop!" She yelled out as she stood in front of Jayden.

Naomi laughed as she thrusts the sword throw Oichi's side. Jayden eyes widen. "MOM!" Oichi grips her teeth and grabs Naomi's wrist. "Enough!" She commanded. Her voice ripped through the yard. Mikey's eyes widen as his felt his body shake. He instantly dropped to his knee. Naomi's eyes were widen as well as she too dropped to her knees at Oichi's commanding voice. Oichi's eyes then turned white. "Balaji…stop her now before I have to." Deerward says through Oichi. The ball of eyes shrinks down to him and wiggles. Oichi frowned. "She trapped you in that form…? Interesting…how foolish of you to give her most of your power when she was not ready…" Deerward held Oichi's hand up and broke Balaji from his form.

Balaji sighs out turning into his human form. "I didn't give her my power you stupid deer! She sucked my power away from me!" He says as he grabbed Naomi by the back of her head. He quickly took his power back. Naomi's eyes went empty as she turned back to normal. She fell back and he caught her placing her on the ground. Oichi's eyes went back to normal. She frowns looking down at the sword in her side. "Mom!?" Jayden says finally able to move. He got up.

Mikey and the others rushed to her as she pulled the sword from her side. She started to slowly heal. "How did she get this sword?" Mikey went to Naomi and picked her up. "Sword?" Kaleb asked. The sword was black with a light purple color in the middle. They watched as Oichi's blood was absorbed into the sword." "What is that!?" Alisha asked clinging to Orochi. "This is the bladed called Hellreaver. Its an ancient sword back from Grandpa's Seth's grandfather. It was said to be forged with the bone of a dragon and soaked in the blood of demons. It's one of the Ruska's family many ancient treasuries. Legend says that not many can use it since it also steals your life force but the last time this was seen was when Cassandra had it…"

Mikey frowned. "Maybe Naomi's powers summon it to her?" Oichi frowned looking down at Naomi. "Should you be holding that?" Jayden asked. "I'm fine. Deerward protects my life force now. So the sword has no effect on me but, the hilt is burning my hand. Its proof that it only accepts a true descendent of the Ruska's family line and it looks like it picked Naomi." She stuck the sword in the ground and showed them her healing burning mark. "That's enough training for today. Mikey take Naomi to the medical wing and call Julian." He nodded and walked off. Alisha followed him. Oichi sighs holding her sigh. "Naomi absorbed Balaji's powers….just like how Ava did…I wonder…"

Azaya walking to her grandfather's office after returning back from the market, knocking on the door she opened it "Mom? Uncle?" Ross lifted her head and frowned standing up "Explain!" she sort of snapped, Azaya frowned "I was attacked by Rave in the market" 

Ross frowned as the room started to heat up with his anger. "And NOW do you see why dad nor me wanted you down here!? How can I get any work done worrying about my daughter being attacked left and right!" Paxton sighs. "Calm down Ross." Ross slams his hand on the desk making the room shake. "Hell is NOT the place for you and it never will be! Demons will never understand how special you are, and father will never put you first ever! He will always choose this crappy place over you, me, his entire family! You are going back home now! I don't care if you learn some new powers. I don't care that Jess taught you whatever! You do not belong down here!" Azaya's eyes widen at what she said.

Ross was about to yell once more until his eyes went blank. Paxton sighs. "Good grief…" He quickly caught Ross before he fell. Azaya gasped "Mom?!"

Paxton lift Ross into his arms. "Ross is just overstressed and tired. Being pregnant does that." Azaya frowned and looked down.

Paxton looked at her. "Azaya…to be clear, Ross was not mad at you. He was…scared. I know you want to help. I really do, but you have to look at this how Ross see's it. One day when you have a child do you want their lives placed in constant danger? Every day of their lives? Ross does what he does to keep you and Kaci safe. Even turning his back on the throne and this place just to be with you all. Every day he worries when a demon is going to come and take away his family again… He lost our…he lost his first daughter because of this place. Losing another daughter even if your strong enough to protect yourself is something his mind cannot handle especially in this state." Azaya sniffed "I know…"

Paxton looked down at Ross and closed his eyes. "You and Ross will be leaving Hell. It too dangerous for you both to be down here any longer. For now, return to your room." Azaya nodded and run out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

On the 23rd of April, down in hell, Ross and Paxton had finally gathered what they needed to unlock Lucifer's domain. With this they were hoping that they could find some answers about how to bring him back to life.

In Lucifer's office. Paxton held up a key, it was jet black with a dark jewel inside. "Ready?" Ross nodded taking the key. She sighs and held the key up.

"I call upon the powers of hell, Heed my call. Charge this key with thy power so that we may enter. Magic forces red and black, reach out through deepest of thy soul, be he far or be he near, open, I command it, open to thy Lucifer's call." Ross chants.

The key in his hand started to shine bright. Ross let it go. They watched as the Key floated to a section of the wall. It enters the wall like a keyhole and turned twice. A portal opened and intense heat fills the room. Ross frowned as she placed a barrier around herself. "I'll be back." She rushed through the portal and stepped into Lucifer's domain. Ross's barrier was already cracking under the intense heat. "Its to hot even for me…gotta make this quick." She says rushing through this domain. She raced up the stairs and came to a halt. She smirked. "Bingo!"

In the middle of the domain she saw the pillar where she was kept when she lost control of her powers years ago. In that spot glowing brightly and giving off strong heat was Lucifer's heart." "I knew you had a backup plan you old fart. Cloning your heart incase something happened." Ross chuckled and raced up the path to get it. She was suddenly stopped by a low growl. She stopped with widen eyes. In front of Lucifer's heart was a very large hell hound with white fur, flames wearing coming out of its eyes. It looked towards Ross and its eyes turned red.

Ross took a few steps good as the barrier around her cracked more. "N-Not good…" The hell hound stood up let out a loud roar shaking the domain. It charged at Ross who took off running back to the entrance of the portal.

In the office, Paxton was sweating as he waited for Ross to get back. "What's taking him so long." Suddenly he watched Ross rush out the portal. "CLOSE IT! CLOSE IT NOW!" Ross yelled out in panic. Paxton frowned as he held his hand out. The key came to his hand closing the portal slowly. Their widen when the hell hounds face came inches out of the portal glaring at Ross. It roared out sending a massive fireball at them before the poral closed. Paxton quickly shield's Ross covering her with his barrier as the room exploded into flames. Ross growled. "Damn that dog!" Lifting her hands, the flames started to die down. Paxton took down his barrier. "Was that Daniel?" Ross nodded. "That mutt…he is guarding dad's heart. He won't let me near it…" Ross bit her lip and sighs rubbing her stomach. "No matter…now that we found his heart, we can confirm that he can be brought back to life. My job here is done. Summon Marie. I'll start a war council and let them know." Paxton nodded. They felt a shake in the room. They looked at each other. "What was that?" Paxton asked. Ross shrugs.

On the 5th level of hell, the circle of Wrath and Sullenness, souls were fighting each other for all eternity until a crack was made into the depts of the sky. They looked up at the sky. "A way out…" "A chance to escape…" "Hurry, hurry, we must escape." They say as they quickly made their way to the crack.

At the hospital, Cien still hasn't left Ebony's room. A demon portal opened and Astaroth stepped out and her eyes widen to see Cien "C-Cien…?!" Cien looked up and he blinked up at her "Mom…" Astaroth frowned "What are you doing here? Your suppose to be in lock up!" Cien sighed "since our lord died, it weakened my cell and I managed to slip out… I went to Jess right away and found out what happen to Ebony, I helped Jess rescue her"

Astaroth looked surprised "You helped Jess? Why didn't she let our lord know that you are here?" Cien shrugged "Maybe because she wanted me to spend time with Ebony" Astaroth frowned but sighed and walked over sitting down on the opposite side of Ebony "so did they say when she will wake up?" Cien sighs "Julian said soon so I see you have your demonic powers back" Astaroth nodded "She gave them back to me when she was attacked by Calcifer… she was almost turned into a werewolf.." Cien bites his lip 'that wolf will die by my hand!' hearing a soft hum Cien looked to see Ebony's eyes fluttering open, he smiled "ebony hunny can you hear me?" Astaroth gasped "She's wake..!" Ebony eyes shifted to Cien and smiled "Dad… you're here…" Cien smiled "Yup I'm here" Ebony smiled more "did Lord Lucifer let you go…?" Cien frowned "No hunny, he was killed, it weakened the cell I was in making me slip through, found your aunt and saved you with her" Ebony looked surprised "Really?" Cien nodded.

"Ebony sweetie" Ebony turned to her grandmother and smiled "Grandma" Astaroth smiled "How are you feeling?" Ebony closes her eyes "Slightly sore… and tired.." "You want me to get Julian?" Astaroth asked her, Ebony nodded "And auntie…" Astaroth stood up "I will get Julian" she said leaving the room. "also your mother was captured by Jess" Ebony blinked at this "Really?" Cien nodded "Her trail was postpone until stuff die down here.. hun I want you to know that I might have to back once they come for me…" Ebony frowned and reached out grabbing his hand gently "Daddy… I know…" Cien frowned and held her hand and lifted it up to his face and started to hide his tears.

At the school, Semyaza was laying on the roof during lunch, his lunch sat next to him half eaten and water half empty. He was missing Azaya and learning that she was attacked in the market area by Rave and yet Azaya didn't come back after that. Klaus walked over "So this is where you are" he sat down with his lunch box "Naomi has a club meeting so I came looking for you" he opened it and started to eat Naomi lunch she made for him "Mhmmm" "Sure you did." Semyaza says with a sigh.

In the fire pits down in hell, the bell tolls and it spilt open lava and fire along with the body of Asmodeus. She fell to the ground naked. Charlotte and Dargrath who were waiting rushed to her side. "Mother!?" They called out. They reached into the fire and pulled Asmodeus body out and covered her in a fire-proof cloth. "Mother? Are you awake?" Asmodeus moans out and opens her eyes. "Charlotte….Dargrath?" They smiled. "Mother…" Asmodeus smiled back and then gasp. "A-Adrian!" She sits up. "Where is he!" Charlotte frowned. "He has been missing for days mother…we can't find him or Lilith." "Lilith!?" "Yes, after he killed you and our lord he released her and now they are missing." Asmodeus frowned. "No…" "Come mother, let's get you cleaned up. Lord Ross will be wanting to speak to you once we send word to him." Dargrath picked her up. "Charlotte contact our lord." She nods.

River sighs sitting there at her brother cabin, he was in the kitchen area doing the dishes "When are you gonna let me go? I'm healed know… the girls are missing school…" Haru frowned "When I say you can leave" River bites her lip "Haru" she stood up "Enough of this please? I wanna return home… I want to see Terry" Haru stops doing the dishes and turns to her "After what he did to you, you still wanna go back to me?" River nodded "Please let me leave with the kids… please" Haru sighs and looked away "No" River bites her lip and storms out of the room.

Out in the woods nearby a figure moved through the trees, the figure stopping on a high branch looked around "I know it's around here somewhere, father where did you move your cabin this time" she says softly has she started to move through the forest more.

In Asmodeus manor, she was in bed wearing a black Spanish rose gown with a robe over her shoulders. She was sipping on Fire and black ice tea. Charlotte was with her waiting until the doors opened. Ross and Paxton walked in. "So, your back again you old hag." Asmodeus smiled. "Hello Ross. Paxton. It's good to see you here." Paxton nods. "Semyaza will be happy to know your back. He has been worried." Asmodeus chuckled. "He doesn't need to worry about little old me. I'm capable even beyond death." Ross chuckled and steps to the bed.

"How are you feeling? Do you remember anything?" Asmodeus frowned and sighed. "My memories are still a little hazy from being reborn. I remember talking with our lord about the rebels. We had a clue to who the leader was. He was going to call a meeting when Adrian appeared before us." Ross crosses her arm. "That was a big deal. Adrian had already been missing up top for a while." Asmodeus nodded. "Yes, Charlotte informed me but I didn't tell Lord Lucifer. When he appeared before us, he said he had information on Valeriea and Alcaeus. I walked up to him because he felt a little off. He was my son but at the same time he wasn't. Before I knew it, he stabbed me right through the chest before declaring that Alcaeus wanted to kill all demons. It went dark after that."

Paxton frowned. "We don't have much on Alcaeus as it is. All we know is that he is a product of Lilith and Oichi's uncle Axel. However, the last time we met when he took one of Semyaza's heart, he had a different smell. He didn't have the scent of Axel anymore. He was more similar to Orochi's now." Ross looked at Asmodeus and saw the sadness on her face. "What else happened?" She asked. Asmodeus looks at her. "Its nothing that you have to worry about." "Asmodeus…" Ross says.

Asmodeus sighs. "… before I was killed, I was going to be removed from the war front. I was pregnant." Paxton and Charlotte frowned as she rubbed her stomach. "It just saddens me that the life of the child was taken by my own son…" Ross grabbed her hand. "Some believe that Adrian was under the control of the dark witch. They think because of his love for Delica, it made him weak, easy for his mind to be corrupted. We have no proof of it and we can't go off of words alone… but… what do you think?" Asmodeus frowned and squeezed her hand. "That was not my son. I don't know if he was being controlled or if that was just some… kind of ruse or whatever but I know my son. He is not weak…he would never drop so low to be controlled..."

Paxton crossed his arms. "Do you think he regrets his life with Delica? Having a kid? Not being able to be down here anymore?" Asmodeus sighs. "That I do not know. I make it a matter to not be involved in my older children's lives. If he was unhappy, I would never know unless he came to me. He hides his emotions very well and is very blunt. I doubt he would be with her if he was unhappy." "Okay, what about the leader of the rebels? Do you still know who it is?" Asmodeus frowned and nodded. "Yes… It's a woman and the younger sister of Baal…" Ross frowned. "Keily…" "We have to inform Oichi…" Paxton says sighing.

Then the door opened and Azaya peeked in, Rose frowned "What are you doing here?" Azaya jumped and looked nerves "I heard.. Lady Asmodeus was back to life to came to see how she was doing… and I also brought her a gift…" she stepped in with a black gift bag. She was wearing a Burgundy Sweetheart Front Peplum Cami Top, black high waist slim shorts and black flats.

Obsidian walked in behind her making Asmodeus blink at him "That lava dragon…?" Azaya stepped over and smiled "Hello Lady Asmodeus, I glad you are back" she smiled. "Thank you dear." Asmodeus says.

Azaya handed her the bag "For you Lady Asmodeus, I got into crafting Lava eggs.. I hope you like" Asmodeus half smiled and took it, digging into to she gasped softly taking out a Resin Sphere that looked identical to the sun. "Thank you for the gift." She says handing it to Charlotte. "Place it with the others please." Charlotte nodded and walked to the side room where other gifts from her children were placed.

Ross got up. "Azaya get ready to leave today. Once we get Marie, we are getting out of her. I'd rather not deal with Kiely in this form of mine."" Marie can't handle that woman." Paxton says. "No, but you can." Azaya looks at them. "Who is Keily?" Ross sighs. "A very old demon. Lilith's first noticeable daughter and the older sister of Baal. She was supposed to be locked up but she escaped a long time ago and was never seen again. Apparently, she is the one leading the rebels so that clears Adrian's name for that. He might have just been a tool for liking." Azaya frowned "I hope grandma is doing okay… and little baby Iris…" "Lets go. Get well soon Asmodeus." Ross says. Asmodeus waves at them as they left her room. She looked down. "Adrian…"

In Xacron, Terrance was walking to Oichi's room in the manor. He stopped at her door and knocked loudly. He waited for a moment until it opened. He frowned seeing Orochi with only a towel, low, around his waist. "What do you want dragon…" He says. "Well monster, if you must know. I will be needing our queen sometime today. You can't keep her to yourself." Orochi crossed his arms. "Who says I can't." He was then pushed aside by Oichi with a sigh. She was wearing a black and golden dress with a small coat. Terrance smiled. "You look beautiful my lady." "Thank you. I was on my way to see the girls." "I see. I've come to inform you that Terry has regain himself for now and wants to speak with you. Also, Yain and Bracken have hunted down Titus apprentices. Shall I inform Lady Jess and King Zach." "No, not yet. Have them get injected with the Nano bots and have them sent to the meeting room. I would like to speak to them personally. Then you can inform Jess and Zach." Terrance nodded. Orochi sighs. "I'll go check the girls." He says. He kisses her cheek making her blush and making Terrance sigh. Orochi chuckle and walked back in the room.

"How long have you been sleeping with him?" Terrance asked. Oichi frowned. "I don't think it's any of your business." "True, but you do know that your grandfather will not approve of this… relationship. If that's what you want to call it." Oichi rolled her eyes. "What I do in my own kingdom and bedroom is not for him to decided. Orochi is a wonderful man when he isn't being poked by your words and statement. Now come along. I want to speak to Terry." They start walking off until a demon messenger appeared.

"Greetings Queen Oichi." Oichi smiled. "Hi little one. Another message?" The demon nodded. "Lady Asmodeus is awake and brings news. The former General Keily has been named as the leader of the rebels, clearing Adrian's name on that part. He is however, still wanted for the death of Lord Lucifer."

Oichi frowned. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that name." A black folder appears in front of her. "Lord Paxton thought so. Here is the information on her. Good day Queen Oichi." It says disappearing. Oichi hums out and starts walking with Terrance. "Do you know her?" She asked. "The same slips my mind." Oichi frowns skimming through the notes.

Jess rushed in Ebony's hospital room and smiled "Ebony!" Ebony looked up from her hospital food and smiled "Auntie!" Jess walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed side as she gently held her "I'm so happy your awake" Ebony smiled "thank you auntie for saving me with daddy" Jess kissed her forehead "how are you feeling?" "Somewhat sore still, Julian gave me some morphine" Cien stares at Jess with a flushed face and looked away. Astaroth smiled but a demon portal opened Zozo stepping out, Cien's eyes widen biting his lip not ready to leave his daughter's side yet.

Zozo noticed him and his eyes widen and growled "You…" Jess sighed "Lord Zozo, not know he helped me save his daughter" Zozo frowned and looked at Astaroth "You didn't let us know he was up here?" she frowned and sighed "Zozo just give him his freedom for awhile… after what happen with Ebony… please…?" zozo eyes widen at her cute face, saying "Fine, Ebony dear how are you doing?" Ebony smiled softly "Find grandpa Zozo, slightly sore" Zozo chuckled with a flush "Awww calling me grandpa already!" Jess shook head.

Ebony chuckled but sighed "Auntie… what of my exams…? I know I missed some.. but I know I can do it… I wanna take them" Jess smiled rubbing her hair "if you want I can get your homework you missed and you can do studying and doing extra work while being here, if your up for it Ebony smiled "I'm up for it!" Jess chuckled "Good, I'll let Oichi know that you wish to still do the exams"

Zozo looked at Astaroth "you wanted back in hell its important" Astaroth blinked but sighed "very well, I'll be back hunny" Ebony smiled "Bye grandma" Astaroth walked through the demon portal. Zozo looked at Cien "Don't think I wont let Lord Ross know of you being here" he said walking through he portal.

In the prison chambers, the doors opened and Oichi and Terrance walked through. Terry was sitting up with his head down. The crystal was poking out of his chest. Oichi walked up to the glass door. "Ter…" Terry slowly looked at her. He was pale and looked very weak. He had bags under his eyes and dry tear marks on his cheeks. "Oichi… I'm so sorry…" He says in a soft voice. "You don't have to apologize. I know it wasn't you. Don't blame yourself." "D-Did I kill anyone?" "No. Terrance kept you away from the city. Other then people role playing out short battle everyone is fine and hopes you get better."

Terry smiles slightly and then frowned. "River… does she… hate me now?" Oichi and Terrance looked at each other and back to Terry whose eyes started to tear. "She does. She left me for what I did to her…" He put his head down. "No, Ter… it's not like that. River loves you and understands that you weren't in your right mind. She knows that you would never harm her or the babies." "Then where is she…" Terry sniffs. "I can tell that she hasn't been in here even once…" Oichi placed her hand on the door. "She was taken by her brother right after the attack."

Terry's head snapped up. "Haru?" Oichi nods. "He took the babies to and we believe he has the twins as well." Terry bit his lip. "Then… maybe it was for the best." He says as tears ran down his cheeks. "Maybe if she stays with him then she'd be safe. I don't deserve her after what I did. I'm a monster. A horrible person for what I tried to do." Oichi frowned. "Don't think that way Terry. You think River would leave you for her idiot brother? No!? She loves you dummy! I don't think she would have children with you or agreed to marry you if she didn't love you! I know your depressed and all but please don't think River has given up on you. We are going to make you better and get that thing out of your chest and once we get you off your feet you can snuggle River and your kids okay."

Terry dries his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "Are you looking for them?" "I was but Jess put her parents on the job. I'm sure they will find them safe and sound okay?" Terry nods. "Thank you Oichi, you to dad…" Terrance smiled. "Of course, son. Don't worry. We will get you back to normal and River and the kids will be back in your arms."

At Marie's she was getting out the shower, she had cut her hair and put in some red highlights. She sighs. She didn't want to leave Ty and Rhea. She also wanted to keep Rhea far away from anything to do with hell. Wrapping a towel around her body she rubbed her stomach. "I wonder if Ty want a second baby." She blushed. "Not the time to be thinking about that" She walked out into the room and changed into a pink t-shirt and black leggings.

She heard chuckling from the living room. Walking out she smiled looking at Kenso playing with Rhea. "You are such a cutie pie. Just like your mom despite you looking like your dad." Thea smiles grabbing his thumb. Ty walked out with some lemonade and saw Marie smiling softly at them. "Marie?" She jumped slightly. "Oh sorry. I couldn't help but smile. They are so cute."

A portal opened and Paxton walked out. "Marie." Marie smiled. "Hi Pax. Is it time?" He nodded. Marie went to Ty and kissed him deeply, almost spilling the drinks. Kenso chuckled at this. "I left my mirror in the room. I'll call you every night okay?" Ty smiles and nodded. Kenso got up and walked to them with Rhea. Marie took her and snuggled her. "My cute baby girl. Mama will be back to spoil you a thousand times more! Be good with daddy and grandpa Kenso." She kissed Rhea on the forehead making her smile. Once she handed her back to Kenso, she walked to Paxton who pats her head. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she stays safe." He says to Ty. Ty nods. "You better." Marie giggled and waves as they stepped through the portal.

Azaya finished packing her stuff, she sighed and walked to the balcony and stood there looking over hell. She sighed "Well I will slight miss this" "Princess you ready?" Obsidian asked Azaya looked back at him "yeah, I wanna see my aunt before I leave with mom" he chuckled at her "Of course, let me get your stuff" Azaya nodded and looked back down at Hell with a sigh. 

In Xacron, Titus and his two apprentices were in a cell together for now. They had just been injected with Rex's bots. Mikey was standing in front of the cell waiting in Oichi. He was frowning at them. Their faces were familiar. Oichi and Terrance walked in. "Brother. Thank you for your hard work." Mikey nodded and took a step to the side. Oichi eyes widen looking at one of them. "You… I remember your face. You tried to kidnap when I was a teenager..." The young man had short brown hair and brown skin with black eyes. He frowned at Oichi. "The name is Leo. I almost could have captured you if it wasn't for your brother. Then we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now" The man beside him chuckled. He had gray hair and golden eyes. "Hello there queeny I guess you don't remember me. I'm Floyd." "You speak as if we meet." "Oh, we did. Not face to face. When that cute little girl of yours got kidnap. The half vampire one. Didn't you and ya witch friend get shot?"

Oichi's eyes widen. "You? That was you?" Floyd chuckled. "Yup." Oichi walked up to the chamber and slammed her fist into it shaking the chamber. "You almost took Jess life!" She yelled. Floyd shrugs. "Was aiming at you sweet cheeks." Mikey pulled Oichi back gently. "Calm down sis. He can't do any harm with the Bots in his nerves system." Oichi huffed out. "Bring them to the meeting room, before I kill the gray haired one. I only need one of them anyways." She says walking off. Floyd frowned. "What does she mean by that! I was told she needed both of us!" Terrance chuckled. "Mouth off again and we will see if those words are true." Mikey opened the cell. "Walk." He says. Floyd and Leo frowned as their bodies moved on its own. "Trying to be defiant is useless." "Guess I ain't needed?" Titus said. "No, not yet." Mikey says closing the cell. They followed Oichi to her meeting room.

In hell, Ross was waiting for Paxton to come back. A portal opened and they stepped through. "Hi brother. Sorry for keeping you waiting."

Ross got up. "It's fine. I am leaving anyways. Paxton will speed you up on everything. First though, I need your help with dad's heart." Marie's eyes widen. "He's heart? I thought…" "Yeah, he cloned it but, Daniel is guarding it. He hates me you know." Marie's eyes sparkled. "Daniel! Aww he was such a cutie pie to me! When I ran away from Lilith, he always shielded away for a while." She giggled. "Open dad's domain! I want to see him!" Ross huffs out. "Whatever. I hope he burns your hair off." Marie pouted at her as they watched her open Lucifer's domain. Paxton casted a barrier over them and the room and then handed Marie a black container. "Put his heart in here. The barrier around it will sustain it." Marie nods and takes it. "Be right back!" She giggles and rushed through the portal. Paxton sighs. "Will she really be okay?" Ross shrugs.

Inside, Marie skipped around with a barrier over her. With her powers she could absorb intense heat for a while. Her barrier sectioned it so she could take in a bit at the time. As she approached, she saw Daniel who was resting by Lucifer's heart. "Dan!" He lifted his head and saw he. He got up and walked to her with booming steps. He bends down and his nose hit her barrier. He growls. "Okay, okay, just for a moment." She let the barrier down and Daniel licked her cheek. His tongue was fiery hot. She giggled. Hugging him. "Why don't you come home with me while Dad is down?" He barks and licked her again. She smiled as Daniel shrinks down to a normal dog form. He wags his tail and runs around her. "Cute." Marie says. Walking over to Lucifer's heart she grabbed it gently and placed it in the black container. "Got it!"

In the office Ross and Paxton waited and then watched Marie coming through with Daniel. He growled at Ross who backed up. Marie rubbed his head. "No scaring Ross." She held her contain up. "Got Dads heart." Ross nods. "Then my job here is done. You don't have to keep me updated on what's happening here. If Dad wakes then I'll know." They nodded.

Then door opened and Azaya stepped in "Dad when is auntie" Azaya stopped and smiled "Auntie!" Azaya giggled "I left a gift bag for you in your room, I made you something while I was down here form lava eggs" Obsidian stepped ad smiled "Hello Princess Marie"

"And you are…" Marie asked. "I'm her new familiar Princess Marie" Obsidian says to her with a chuckle. "Well I'm ready to see dad and Semyaza" Azaya stretches "I wanna be in Semyaza's arms" "You could have still be in them if you didn't try to come to his hell hole." Ross says opening a portal. "Later sis, Later Pax. Azaya walk through." She says tapping her foot. Azaya nodded "Come along Obsidian" she walked through, he caring her stuff walked in after her. Marie turned to Paxton "Catch me up to speed please and then call a war meeting." Paxton nodded.

Kaci sighs softly sitting on the couch watching TV, Hannibal was sound a sleep on his cute little stitch plus bed with blanket over her him on the floor near Kaci. A demon portal opened up making him look has Azaya came out "Daddy!" Kaci's eyes widen and rushed to her so fast snuggling her "Oh my baby girl!" Azaya flushed "Dad…." Not noticing Obsidian, Ross stepped out with a sigh. Kaci looked up at her and let go of Azaya and walked right up to her and caressing her cheek "I missed you love" "Yeah, missed you to. Glad to be back home then down there." Kaci chuckled then they hear a screaming "MAAAAMMMA!" Azaya chuckled "aww looks like little brother is away" Hannibal was standing also making Kaci and Ross gasp "he's standing….!"

Hannibal rushed to Ross "Mama! Mama!" but his vampire speed ran through him and zoomed past them and hit the wall making him fall on his butt. Kaci and Ross gasped and rushed over to him, tears started to bubble in his eyes "Owie… owie…"

Ross chuckled and picked him up. "Aw, my little peanut. Good job for walking." She cuddled him. "mommy missed you to you know." She kissed his forehead. Hannibal sniffed "Mama me miss you" Azaya giggled "Aww what about your big sister did you miss me too?" Hannibal looked at her and then held on to Ross "No!" Azaya gasped "What you didn't miss me?" Kaci crossed his arms "Then why where you muttered 'big sis.. no big sis, me miss big sis' Hannibal's eyes widen and flushed "N-no! me only miss mama!" he snuggled into her. Ross chuckled. "So cute."

then Kaci noticed Obsidian "Wait who are you?" Obsidian chuckled "I'm the Lava Dragon from hell, I'm your daughter's familiar" Kaci's eyes widen and looked at her "You came back with a lava dragon wow" Azaya chuckled "Well I wanna put my stuff away and go find Semyaza" she giggled and skipped out, Obsidian chuckled following her. Kaci sighs "so how are you feeling? You want me to make you something?" he rubbed her stomach "how is our little one?" "I'm tired. I'd like to sleep. Hopefully Marie can bring dad back so I can tell him to burn that contract…" He sighs. "A nap with you would be lovely though." Kaci chuckled "of course, Hannibal is already asleep" Hannibal was softly snoring against Ross's boobs. Ross chuckled "lets go upstairs I wanna snuggle you and… can you get me some pickles and.. uhm do we have blood ice cream?" Kaci chuckled "Of course, why don't you put him in his bed and I'll be upstairs with your snacks" he kisses her. Ross giggles and heads to Hannibals room.

In hell, Marie was sitting in Lucifer's chair as the generals sat at the table. She was now wearing a red and black dress that Oichi specially made for her. Using some materials from hell. Paxton was beside her. Baal smiled. "Lady Marie. It is good to see you." Marie frowned. "Yes… I called this meeting to shed some light on the situation at hand." Looking at Zozo. "Me and my brother already knew that Cien escape. For now, I will allow him to stay with Ebony. However, once she is out of the hospital and in care, I will bring him back. He will not get off easy for his deeds. He still must serve my father's sentence." Astaroth sighs softly "Yes my lady I understand" Zozo nodded.

"Moving on, Asmodeus has been reborn and is currently in her manor recovering." Baal nods. "It is good to know that we haven't lost her." "Yes, she is a very irreplaceable woman who has earn my father's trust. Thanks to her we now know that Adrian was not the leader of the rebels." Baal frowned. "What do you mean my queen." Marie narrowed her eyes at him. "My father and Asmodeus told my brother that it was your sister Keily was the leader behind them." Baal eyes widen and he stood up. "That's impossible! My sister hasn't been heard from in forever! There is no way she could have set this up! Using Adrian to kill Asmodeus and our lord… that's… that's to far even for her!" Zozo frowned "Baal calm down" Astaroth sighed "To think Keily did this"

Marie crossed her legs and kept her glance on Baal. "Yes, and yet you were the only one in the room to appear without too much damage. Brother said you had some injuries but not any that could be life threatening. If you was in control of this thing she would have killed you as well. Why keep you alive. She already had killed another general." Baal bit his lip. "I… I don't know… she wants nothing to do with me and I want nothing to do with her." Marie hums out. "I just find it funny that while the castle was under attack you led my mother and Hansson here. Why." Baal frowned. "What is this!? Am I on trial!? I thought if I got Lady Nysa here we could escape with our lord! I was jumped by demons…" "Who you could have fought off. You are a general of my fathers army and you couldn't protect my mother let alone yourself!? In fact, from the reports we gather it looked like you went without a true fight."

Baal looked down and then took a knee. "My dearest Queen. I swear to you. On my life, I had nothing to do with this Rebellion." Marie sighs. "I hate lairs but that's okay. My father will make sure you will be properly punished." Baal's head snapped up. "What!?" Marie held up a container. "My father's heart that he cloned. His body and this heart will be placed in the fire pits where he will be reborn. I don't think he will be to pleased when he learns one of his generals betrayed him yet again." Zozo and Astaroth gasped at this.

Baal eyes were widening at this news. "Lucifer… will be reborn…" "Guards! Get this traitor out of my site!" Marie says. Guards came rushing in and grabbed Baal by his wrist. "No! Lady Marie you must understand! I did this for you! You who share Lilith's blood! You deserve to rule! Not your weak father nor that bitch woman of his!" Baal yelled as the guards pulled him away. Marie sighs. "Now, moving on we need to talk about this Rebellion." 

Semyaza sighed laying down on his bed, he has finished his homework and now just wanted to rest closing his eyes he sighed softly but then felt someone sitting on him, his eyes napped opened to see Azaya in an amazing black red lace floral lingerie set, she grinned down at her "hello my love" He smirked at her. "It's about time."

In Xacron at the school, Raphael was in his office doing paperwork humming a light heated tune. "What beautiful woman should I wine and dine today haha." Has he worked he failed to notice the window in the office open. He hummed happily as he did work until his pen stopped moving. "My, my… a little soul has approached me? Looking for salvation maybe?" He looked up and his eyes widen slightly to see Aliyah standing in front of his desk. "Hello idiot." Raphael stood up. "Aliyah!? What are you doing here? How?" "Mmmm… it seems like the boys accidentally released some souls in their attempt to get into his domain. I was released and I've been hunting them down all day putting them back before the reaper noticed." Raphael walked over to her. "Why did you come here?" "I don't know really. Maybe I wanted to see your stupid face. Then I end up hearing how you want to wine and dine some girl. Disgusting." She crossed her arms.

Raphael smiled. "You know you're the only woman for me. I wish you would have just said yes into marrying me before the war." Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Like your brother would have let that happen." "Believe it or not Michael has changed a lot. He is in a body of a woman to how funny." "I don't care. That angel tormented my son, our son, and you just let him! My lord Lucifer ended up raising him as his own! Your pathetic! You couldn't protect me and you couldn't protect our son. I won't forgive you or that stupid angel for that."

Raphael frowned. "I know but if it was possible. I would have love to earn another chance to wine and dine you. Like old times." Aliyah sighs. "I'm here telling you I won't forgive you and you still hold love for me. You are a stupid angel. I'm leaving." She says floating to the window. Raphael chuckled. "My love, one day you will fall for my sweet words again. My love for you will never fade." Aliyah pouted slightly. "Shut up! I'll never fall for your words again!" She says disappearing out the window. Raphael chuckled. "Oh my dearest. You haven't changed a bit."

The next day, Robin landing on a tree branch and looked down at the cabin "finally, I found it" she jumped down at the window and looked through the window to see River in child's room with her kids, she opened the window easily and "Auntie" she whispered, River's eyes widen "Robin?" she whispered back, she nodded "Come quickly gather your children" River blinked and nodded "Valora, Esme" they looked at her "its time to go home" they smiled and nodded. River stepped to Xena who was sleeping, picking her up gently not waking her up. Valora gently got Jareth, her and Esme walked over to the window crawling out of it carefully. Rover went to the window and carefully climbed out of it "Quickly, we must leave" they nodded and followed Robin through the forest. 

Naomi was in the garden sitting in front of Balaji's statute. She was meditating. After the last training session, they had with Mikey she wasn't close to mastering his power. She didn't like that a few days ago she stabbed Oichi with a sword. Behind her was Alisha waiting for he with a snack in her hand. She was getting jittery. She wanted to tackle Naomi into a hug for trying so hard, but she knew she needed practice. 'Come on sissy. You can do it. Your super strong.' She says bouncing slightly in being impatient.

In North Herbourg, Phoenix walked through the town with the being that was possessing Vapula's body. Phoenix was wearing a black cloaked hooked outfit with black heels. The same with the being possess Vapula's body was wearing a dark cloaked hooded outfit.

"You know you never told me you name" Phoenix sighs, he sighed "It's a name I haven't used in forever… sense I was placed in that realm, my name was Asturias" Phoenix blinked and smiled "What a lovely name" Asturias raised an eyebrow at her and sighed. They were getting close to the castle.

As they walked through the town, they noticed that most of it was destroyed. The smell of death was lingering in the air. They were just about to get on the path to the castle when a crow landed. It looked at them. Ignoring it they walked ahead to the castle.

Inside the castle Valeriea was in the basement. She was wearing a black dress with a string opening top. Crissy was sitting on the table without a shirt on, with a frown. Valeriea held up a syringe with clear liquid in it. "Ready my dear?" Crissy nods. "Yes Val." Valeriea chuckled and injected the liquid in her side. "In case my plans go wrong. This will ensure that my agendas will not change." Crissy smiled and nods. "I will not fail you Val." Valeriea chuckled. "I know. Now got get ready." Crissy grabbed her shirt and rushed off. Xavier walked down. "Val, seems like you have some visitors approaching." Valeriea hums out and closed her eyes using the view of the crow. "Yes, I believe that I do. Make sure the shadow knights don't attack them. They are special guest after all." Xavier nodded and left.

Phoenix sneezed slightly from the smell of death, Asturias just breaths it in "Mhmmmm" walking into the castle grounds, Asturias stopped her making Phoenix blink at him "What?"

Suddenly shadows rushed along the grounds in front of them. They scattered left and right until they stopped in front of Phoenix and Asturias. The shadows started to lift from the ground and take form into beasts and knights. The beast growls at them while the knights prepared for a fight. Phoenix sighed "another guard"

"I think that's quite enough." They looked to see Xavier sitting on a pillar. "Shadow knights stand down. They are guests of Valeriea." The shadow knights let out a hallow noise before sinking back to the ground. Xavier jumps down and walks to them. "You must be Phoenix." He looked her up and down and chuckled. "Hmmm… I'd love to add you to my collection but I'm under important instructions to bring you inside. You and your… companion…can follow me inside." Phoenix chuckled "Thank you Lord Xavier and to think you wanna add me to collection" she giggled "you sure you can handle me?" she grinned, Asturias sighed.

Xavier chuckled at her. "I'm sure I could, if the change ever crossed me. Please come along." He says walking through the entrance. They followed him.

Once inside, Xavier led them to a living room section. "Valeriea should be on her way with her pet. Should you need anything, I am but a call away." Phoenix smiled "Thank you" she sat down, Asturias just stood there.

They only had to wait for a few seconds until Valeriea appeared with Alcaeus. "Lady Phoenix. Dropping by for a visit. What can I do for you today." Valeriea says taking a seat in the couch. Alcaeus looked at Asturias and his eyes turned dark pink. He bared his fangs wanted to pounce and attack him. "Easy Alcaeus. Do not let me warn you again" Valeriea warned. Alcaeus growls lowly and stood behind her couch not taking an eye off of Asturias.

Phoenix chuckled "Valeriea, it's so good to see again… I was wondering if I can stay here with for while… that queen bitch destroyed a second one of my hideouts.. and took my grand daughter from me" Asturias chuckled "with good reason dark witch" Phoenix sighed and rolled her eyes. Asturias looked at Alcaeus "such darkness in those eyes of yours and the look your giving me"

"You will have to forgive him. The deity he devoured appears when she's not wanted. She must feel hostility towards you." Valeriea says with a sigh. Alcaeus kept his glare on Asturias. "As for you standing here, you are most welcome to make yourself home. With Alcaeus dimension magic we cannot be detected. Take as long as you need to recuperate." Asturias was starting to feel something in this demon body he was in, a pull making him start looking around. Phoenix blinked at him "What's wrong?" "I don't know I feel some kind of pull to someone here" he says softly "Something… with.. the word.. mother… mother… mother…" 'who is this mother…?' he questioned this. Phoenix blinked and looked at Valeriea and chuckled "So who do you have locked up?"

"Hmm… I have a lot of subjects locked up but I guess you must be talking about Lilith." Alcaeus bit his lip. "I had her broken out of hell for certain reasons. I guess this 'mother' you are talking about is her since she is the mother of all demons." Valeriea says. "She's a whore that needs to die" Alcaeus says. Valeriea shot him a look that silenced him. Phoenix laughed "I see" Asturias closes his eyes sighing, Phoenix chuckled "Well thank you Valeriea, do you mind you lovely vampire show us to our room?" Valeriea nodded and she motion Xavier to walk forward. "Right this way." He says.

Phoenix stood up and followed Xavier, Asturias followed only to stop right next to Alcaeus and their eyes met. Alcaeus frowned.

Asturias chuckled has his eyes changed to black and red with veins. Alcaeus's eyes widen slightly, the deity in him was shaking in him in almost slight fear 'what is this…?' Asturias chuckled and walked off to catching with Phoenix and Xavier.

Alcaeus eyes turned dark pink. "I want to kill that one. Let me." He says about to follow them. Valeriea sighs as she lifts him up with her magic. "Forget about him for now. We have other things to do." Alcaeus struggled from her magic as the deity inside him started to get riled up. "I'll kill him!" She screamed out taking over Alcaeus body. She laughed. "Fear!? He thinks I fear him! I will slaughter him! Rip him into pieces! Shower him in with madness! Unhand me woman!" She yelled out. Valeriea shook her head and flicked her hand down.

Alcaeus was forced to his knees. Valeriea crossed her legs. "You overstep your boundaries. As I said, we have other things to do. Get it under control or I will find someone else who can." She says deadly. Alcaeus bit his lip regaining control. "I… I will mother…forgive me." Valeriea stands up. "My forgiveness will be earned…" She walked past him. "Come, we must get ready for our test run. It will be fun to see what the pup can do against my creations." She says darkly.

In Xacron, Terrance was with Oichi on balcony near her office talking. He was lecturing her about Orochi which made her pout. Suddenly Terrance smelled someone there, he turned to see River standing there with the kids. She smiled "Terrance…." Robin was next to her looking at the skies with a frowned "He followed us here…" Then a teal dragon swooped down and landed on the balcony, River and Robin quickly moved the kids out of the way. Haru was growling not happy. River was hiding behind Terrance with the kids.

Oichi frowned getting up with angry blue eyes. "I'm not in the mood for foolishness." Terrance touched her shoulder. "I suppose I will handle it my lady. No need to get worked up over something like him." He looked at River. "You and the kids will be safe if you stay near Lady Oichi. Okay." They nodded and walked over to the Oichi with Jareth and Xena, the twins where frighten slightly of Haru's anger.

Haru was growling "give me back my sister…" River frowned "Haru enough of this! You gonna start a war!" "Yes, I don't think you want that. My Queen is already upset that you came here in this treating form. I would hate for her to have to take matters in her own hands." Terrance says placing his hand in his pocket.

then suddenly Haru started shaking and his body dimmed down to his human form on his knee. Oichi blinked and turned to see Jess next to her "Jess you're here?" Jess nodded "I heard a Teal dragon was swopping down at the palace so I came here" Haru roared "Release me!" Jess frowned "No, Haru you are part of the Mikcloud's guardian dragons and yet here you are acting foolish" her eyes glowed "You are to return to Ravenswood to your parents home, you are under house arrest there" she said has her crystal glowed and shot a beam on his neck has the blue aura ring appeared around his neck, making his eyes widen and he body shook trying to fight the order but couldn't get out of it has he growled and flew up and left to Ravenswood.

Oichi sighs. "I really just wanted to erase him. How rude to come to my home in such a threatening matter." Terrance smiled at her. "Very true but it's all taken care of now. Let's not dwell on it. It will only make you more irritated." The Twins' holding Xena and Jareth, River hugged Terrance "Terrance..!" she was tearing, he chuckled and hugged her back "I'm glad you are back save" River sniffed, the girls rushed over with Jareth and Xena "Grandpa!" he chuckled and hugged them. River sniffed "I wanna see terry please…?"

Terrance looked at Oichi who frowns. "Well… he isn't in a good position to been seen. The crystal in his chest affects his mannerisms." She crossed his arm. "Terrance you can take her to see him for only a moment but as soon as he starts to lose it removed them." Terrance nods. "Yes my lady." He looked at River. "You can follow me. He has been in a very depressed wreck when he is out of mind. It might help if he sees you." River smiles then looks at her children "Girls go ahead and take Xena and Jareth to Nia's alright?" they nodded and walked off with them. Jess sighs softly "Well Oichi, would you like to have some afternoon tea with me?" Oichi was pouting still irritated from Haru. "I suppose so." Terrance chuckled at her as he led River away.

Within a few seconds, they were at the doors of Terry's cell. The guards looked at Terrance and River. "Do you have authority to bring a guest?" The guard asked. "Yes, on Queen Oichi's order, River is allowed to see Terry." The guards nodded and opened the doors. Terrance and River walked in.

River saw Terry sitting down with his head down. She could tell just by looking at him that he had lost a lot of weight. His skin was going pale and his hair had gotten longer. Terrance frowned. "The crystal is draining his energy. If he doesn't kill it will definitely drive him mad eventually." River frowned "Terry, my love" tears where coming from her eyes.

Terry looked up slightly still with dry tear marks on his cheeks. He blinked looking at River. He frowned. "… Why… did you come back…" River sighs "Because I love you"

Terry put his head down, biting his lip. "You may have been better off away from me. I… hurt you. I… I…" Tears dropped from his eyes to the floor. "I'm a monster. I don't deserve to be with you. You should hate me for what I've done to you. For trying to hurt Jareth… I wouldn't be mad if you left me here to rot." He says. River bites her lip "just shut up!" Terry's eyes widen and looked up at her, she was narrowing at him "I told you no matter what happens between us thoughs years ago when you got that crystal in you I would never leave you and here I am by your side you stupid stubborn husband of mine!" Terry frowned. "But…"

"You think I was happy being held captive by my brother? You are dead wrong, I was not happy. Jareth and Xena are little they didn't know what was happening… the twins walked into his trap has he let them find me! Robin was the one that saved us!" Terry kept his frowned as sadness showed in his eyes.

Turning around and removing her cardigan showing the scars on her back, Terry's eyes widen. "Yes you did and I'm still here saying I will still love you even though you did this" she turned to face him "I love you Terry" she held up the promise ring he gave her all those years ago "Forever and ever love, forever and ever" she smiled at with tears. Terry grits his teeth. "You shouldn't still love me…" He shakes as he cried. Terrance smiled softly. "Terry. My son. No one blames you for anything. Stop trying to blame yourself. We told you that River will remain by your side and here she is, saying just that." Terry sniffed. "Yeah…I want… to hold River…" He says through his tears. "I'm so sorry for what I did. My heart hurts being unable to stop what I was doing. I was scared of being alone with you and the kids… I'm… I'm so happy to be loved by you." River smiled tearing "no matter what Terry, I will always be here and I will see any chance I get, once we get that crystal remove… me, you and the kids take a vacation… to a desired island somewhere just the family, off the grid for a while" "Yeah… I think that that would be good…" Terry says with a smile. "River. I love you… thank you for not hating me."

As the days past it was May 1st, in hell, Lucifer's body was placed in the fire pits along with his heart for his rebirth. Marie, now in charge of hell, was getting ready for war. At Dannis and Frank. Nysa was asked to stay with her for her safety.

Recently just waking up from her attack in hell, Nysa was sitting up in the guest room. Hanson was with her. She chuckled at him as he rolled around on the bed. "Mama!" He yelled as he rolled. "Good job Hanson." She says smiling. The door opened and Danni walked in with Adaline. "Hey!" Nysa smiled. "Danni. Hi. Thank you again for letting me stay with you. I'm sorry if I cause you and Frank a bother." Danni smiled and sits on the bed with Adaline in her lap. "Bah! It's okay! I'm happy that we can spend more time together. Plus, it's safer up here than it is down here." Nysa frowned. "Yes, but I should be there helping. I can't let Marie do it all on her own." "I think she can manage. Paxton is with her and soon Lu, will be reborn right?", Nysa nods. "Yes, but it may take a long time. Unlike normal demons bring Lu back to life takes massive energy. Who knows if he will even be the same? What if he doesn't remember me or our children…" Danni grabbed her hand. "This is Lu we are taking about. No matter what happens I doubt he will ever forget you." Nysa smiles. "Oh Danni…" Hanson pops up. "Boo!" He yelled out. Danni giggled and handed Adaline to Nysa. "Come here little man." Danni says grabbing Hanson. He giggled in delight as she tickled him. Nysa smiles. "Are you and Frank going to have more kids?" Danni blushed. "Oh.. W-well… I haven't given it much though. I have many children already both blood and adopted." Nysa giggled. "I wouldn't mind to go through a pregnancy together. Lu made it clear that he wants me to give birth to many of his child." Danni face grew hotter. "I mean… I suppose… my Frank does want more kids. I'd be happy to give him more but… I… um… I don't know really." Nysa chuckled. "I bet if you told Frank you wanted more children he'd be all over you like there is no tomorrow."

Nysa then laughed at Danni's red face. "Your so cute Danni! It's rare to see you so flustered! Your love for Frank is such a wonderful thing. Danni pouted slightly and then smiled. "Yeah… he is the man of dreams after all." The door opened and Frank walked in with a tray of breakfast "Lady Nysa I have brought you and little Hanson something to eat" he chuckled walking over outing the tray down on the table.

Nysa smiles. "Thank you. You didn't have to." Hanson's eyes sparkled at the pancakes. "Mine mama! Mine!" He says pointing to the pancakes. Danni chuckled. "So active. Seems like you gain a fan for pancakes hun." Danni says to Frank. Frank chuckled "I can so tell" he poked Hanson's nose making laugh.

Danni took Adaline from Nysa and handed her Hanson. Nysa cut the pancakes up and fed it to Hanson who hums out. "Mmmhhh! Mine!" He yelled grabbing a hand full of the slice pancakes. He stuffs it in his mouth with sparkles in his eyes. "Nom! Nom!" He says giggling. Nysa and Danni smiled at him. "So cute." They say together. Danni looked at Frank. "Looks like you might want to make more pancakes. Hanson is running through it like a train." Frank chuckled "I see, Oh love Zane is coming here for dinner tonight with Rose, I'll be making your favorite. Lobster tails and steak and of course I'll Hanson some more pancakes"

Danni sighs. "If he calls me an old hag again, I'll have to embarrass him in front of her. I swear the next child I have is going to be a girl." Nysa giggled. "So, you were thinking about having more Children with Frank." Danni blushed. "Y-You know what I meant!" Danni says getting more flustered. Frank grinned and stepped to her kissed her cheek "maybe I would love to have more children with you, mhmm another baby girl sounds good" Danni's face turned red like the strawberries..

In hell, Marie and Paxton was heading to the war room for a meeting. Keily had been spotted matching her rebel army towards the castle. She was wearing a red and black low-cut body suit with a removable skirt. Armored knee and arms pads with a cape on her shoulders and a small crown on her head. On her side was a sword. Beside her Paxton was wearing a military outfit fit only for hell. A black shirt with white pants and over coat with black boots. "Marie. The main unit is lining up now. Once this war meeting is over, we can launch our assault and end this once and for all." Marie nods as they walked into the war room where her generals were. She took her seat in Lucifer chair. "This will be quick. This silly rebellion will end once and for all." She closes her eyes. "We take only one prisoner and that is Keily herself. Anyone else is banned a traitor and do not deserve any sympathy. My fathers word is law and if anyone doesn't agree with that they will be put to death. Is that clear." The generals nodded at her.

Paxton was in a bit of shocked at Marie's quick acceptance of her role. She's always been a sweetheart but now in this powerful position she was more like her father then she realized. Marie stands back up. "Now, off to the front line my generals! We will show Keily that even without my father we are still force to be recognized!" She commanded. The generals stood up and let out a war cry before heading out to battle. Marie frowned. "Let's go Paxton." Paxton nodded. As he followed her to the battle field.

At Kaci and Ross's, Ross was sitting down in the kitchen after throwing up, she felt so sick to her stomach. Kaci stepped over and placed some ginger tea down for her "Here you are love" Hannibal in his booster chair banged on it "Hungry!" Kaci chuckled "I know, I know" he walked over to the counter setting up Hannibal's food.

Kaci placed Hannibal's food down, a bowl of cheerio's. Hannibal giggled and started to eat them. Kaci smiled then his phone went off, Kaci answered it right away "Hello? Oh brother… wait what?!" he snapped with eyes. Ross blinked at him, "What do you mean mother and out baby sister is missing?!... no… well she hasn't spoken to me… I'll try giving her a call" she hanged up, he was worried and sad "Ross my mother is missing… and Iris… I'm so worried…" Ross sighs. "I'm sure she's fine mostly. She's been worried sick about Adrian. She may have needed some time to get away. Or maybe to stay safe. Once Valeriea gets her hand on someone she may try to go after family members." Kaci nodded sitting down "today is the major exams for the students, I hope Azaya passes" "I'm. Sure she'll do fine. You worry to much." Ross says shaking her head.

At the school, students where gathering in the large gym has it was covered is desk that where lined up, they were taking their seat. More than one large area of the school was the same but, in this area, Jess's class and some other classes where here. Each desk had a spell casted on it in case the student tried to cheat making them unable to look or cheat. Azaya's class, Aerith's class and Rose's senior class was here in this room with some other class. Jess smiled as the students all had sat down "Alright everyone, we will begin with the start of your first class to the last class" she said and nodded to the teachers of their classes.

In the library, Jayden, Kaleb and other students were waiting for exams to be over with. They had taken their exams online. Jayden stretches as he and Kaleb sat on the floor next to the bookcases. "Why did we come if we didn't have to take the paper exam." Jayden says sighing. Kaleb rolled his eyes. "Stop asking me stupid questions. I came to read. You came for Aerith. Dumbass." Jayden frowned at him. "Your grumpy." "No, I'm annoyed it's a different. Just take a nap and I'll wake you up when it's time to go." Jayden shrugs and lays his head on his lap falling fast asleep.

At Jess's, Markth sighed, he was under house arrest at Jess in the attic, a room where it was remolded. Laying on the bed he had a book in his hand "Why do I feel like a Disney princess that is locked up in a fricken tower?" he mutters turning the page of his book feeling bored out of his mind. He knows Michaela will be up here soon to give him his lunch or Yuki which who has been over a lot and spending time with Michaela.

"Idiot brother…" He heard echo through the room. He blinks and sits up. Looking around his empty room he frowned and was about to go back to his book when it was taken from his hand. "Don't ignore me." He looked up and his eyes widen to see Aliyah standing next to his bed. "What a predicament you have gotten yourself in now…" Markth's eyes widen "Aliyah….?" She sighs "Obviously idiot." he was up fast and pulled her in a hug "Oh little sister! How are you here?"

Aliyah pouted and pinched his cheeks slipping through his hug. "Thanks to the boys, they accidentally set some souls free including mine. I've been collecting them for days now so that they don't get taken by the reaper but never mind that. I see you have made… quite a lift for yourself. I've been watching thanks to Lord Lucifer. Seems like you got dumped." Markth sighs "Yes.. I did… Regina warned me of her.. I should have listen…"

Aliyah crossed her arms. "I came today…" She sighs. "To thank you for protecting Paxton all those years ago…If you weren't on that witch's side, I would have hoped you would have been a family member for him. He was treated so poorly by that stupid angel and his father was even more pathetic by not noticing. I had to suffer and watch my only baby boy go those years of mental abuse, torment and trama. I thought if Paxton had no one else he would be able to turn to you but I'm glad he didn't. I didn't want to risk him to your former lover." She frowned at him with a hurt expression on her face. Markth blinked "little sis"

"Lord Lucifer was the only one to ever show Paxton any kindness and for that I will always be grateful but deep down I wish he had that connection with you so that I could finally rest easy." She sighs and looks at her hands. "I miss him so dearly. I wasn't even able to spend time with before my life was taken. It's a hole in my heart that never heals brother." She tears slightly. Markth caressed her cheek "I'm not going back to Phoenix not ever, I'm happy you came to me and we have this talk… I miss you too… I'm sorry I wasn't always there for him.. if I didn't save her soul then maybe I would have sided with Regina those years ago and be there for Paxton… I did try.. but he kind of has your attitude you know" he chuckled "you were always cute when got to testy with people" Aliyah pouted. "Oh, shush your face."

"Sis, if the queen of Witches let me go freely I promise I will be there for Paxton has an uncle.. that's if he lets me…" he frowned slightly. "I'm sure if you talk to him every now and then he will ease into you. You are his own connection to me and if he learns that I'm sure he will accept that. Raphael for some reason won't tell Paxton anything about me." She says sighing.

Then they heard footsteps like high heels, Markth frowned "Michaela is on her way up here with my food… please don't try and kill her…? I don't want to get bitched at by the queen of witches" Aliyah frowned and sighs. "Fine. I have important things to speak to you about anyways. Can't have the witch smacking you out cold. Its just waste time for me." She says crossing her arms.

Markth chuckled and cupped her cheeks "Love you sis, and I have tired to find away to bring you back and I think I know how… it was the same way Cien was brought back to life… I think you know where" "I'm not looking to come back to life. I fear that if I do I will bring more trouble to Paxton and his new family. I'd feel horrible if any thing were to happen."

As Michaela got closer, Aliyah frowned as a intent to kill flashed over her eyes. "You know what. I'll leave for now. I don't think I'll be able to keep my temper if check if I see that Bastards face. Woman or not. I just want to make that stupid angel suffer. I have many souls to collect from hell. Maybe I'll visit you one more time before I leave." She poked his forehead. "Ask audience with my dumbass angel lover. Maybe the witch will see eye to eye with him and allow you to spend some time with Paxton. I truly want you two to bond. If he is just like me you should already know that it will be hard to break his shell but I believe you can do it idiot brother." She hugged him. "It was nice to see you again." Markth nodded "It was nice seeing you too little sis, love you have fun collect the souls"

Aliyah gives him a rare smile of hers before she disappears from him. "Bye idiot brother." Her voice echoes before her presence was gone. The door opened making Markth move quickly back on the bed with the book opened and Michaela walked in "Markth I have your lunch" Markth sighs not answering, Michaela frowned at him but stopped over putting the food tray down "Here, eat don't starve yourself Jess wont be happy" she turned put only to stopped, Markth looked at her "What?" Michaela could sense a spirit was here, he frowned and turned to him "who's spirit was here?" Markth bites his lip "My sister" Michaela's eyes widen and looked surprised, she turned and left the room slamming the door.

At Oichi's she was in the nursery room at the manor taking care of the girls. Then she would be going to the hospital to check on Ayden. Once that was done, she was going to sit with Terrance and Titus to get the location of the hunter Association. She hoped that she could make peace with them and find an alternative for them to find work. She sighs as she changed Elaine's diaper. She giggled as she grabbed Oichi's finger. Oichi felt a strong grip. She smiled. "Your going to be strong little one." She rubbed her cheeks making her yawn. "You and your sisters are very special. I can't wait to see you all grow up." She walked over to Nicole and Leia who were already asleep. Heading to Ava she looked in her crib to see that she was widen awake. "Hi my little dumpling." She rubbed her belly making her giggle. "You always have a hard time sleeping." She picked Ava up and sat in the rocking chair. "Unless it's Orochi you don't fall asleep with me so easily. How picky you are." Oichi says smiling. She started to hum out softly, rocking Ava to sleep.

Noon came around the students where walking out of the Jess's test area for lunch time. Aerith sighs "Phew, so far it's half done" Bella nodded "I'm so hungry…" Rose chuckled "It was fun" reaching the lunchroom, Rose sees Zane and walked over to him hugging him, he chuckled "Hey you, how was the half of the test go?" Rose giggled "Well you know me I know I aced it"

Bella chuckled and went to go find Arnold, Aerith sighs softly and noticed Jayden walking towards her, she smiled and skipped over to him, he opened his arms has she jumped into his arms "so how was the test?" he chuckled "It was alright I guess, we still have the last half it… lets get something opt eat… I'm so hungry…" 

In hell, Marie and her army were standing on the opposite side of a lava path. On the other side was the rebel army chanting in the demon language. Paxton flies down and lands beside her with his demon and angel spear. The generals were behind her in front of sections of the demon army. Asmodeus 10 oldest children were also there ready to fight. "She's coming…" Paxton says.

The rebel's army parted, and they watched as a gray skin woman with white hair with pink in the center, piecing golden eyes, wearing a full dark purple body suit with matching high heels. She had a dark smile on her face as she walked to the edge of the lava stream. "Well, well, well…" She rubs her cheeks. "If it isn't the daughter of Lucifer. I was hoping that your brother would have stayed a little longer with that bastard daughter of his." She walked down the stream a little never taking her eyes off Marie. "I would have loved to make them scream in pain and then kill them with a slow painful death." She chuckled and stopped walking. Looking at Paxton. "You're the son of Aliyah aren't you. That foolish woman. She fell in love with an angel and in the end she created a hybrid creature that was rejected from his own peers." Paxton frowned. "Then she ended up getting killed by the same breed of creature! Ha! What a laugh."

Marie frowned and stepped forward. "Keily…this is enough. End this silly rebellion." Keily chuckled. "Oh no silly child. I won't stop until your entire family line is dead! Lucifer doesn't deserve all this power! He is weak and is no longer fit to rule this place!" "So you think Lilith does?" Keily laughs. "No, of course not child. She is just as weak. Sure she gets props for being his first demon and the one who created us but, all that woman is good for is breeding. Once I capture her I will force her to keep making children to expand the demon race and then once I have my army I will destroy the up top surface!" She laughed loudly. "I'll do what Lucifer was to weak to do and rule these pathetic and pitiful creatures and once I have the world under my thumb heaven is next. Those disgusting breeds aren't as high and mighty. Just look at Paxton." She says smirking.

Paxton sighs. "Your petty word won't get to me. You are fool for thinking your plans will even work." "My father is very much alive, he will be reborn soon and you will answer for your crimes." Keily frowned. "I see…then I'll just have to kill you here and now before that happens. Then ill visit your brothers and take care of them. Luckily, I don't have to even touch the bastard children. They are not fit to rule and will never be a threat to me." She held her hand up. "Your deaths will be the path stone to my new world order!" She laughs and dropped her hand signaling for the rebels to charge. Marie sighs. "Attack!" She says. The generals and her army changed ahead of her clashing with the rebel army.

At the hospital in Xacron, Joseph and Dustin where in the waiting room in men's image area. Joseph was 6 months know with twins, they haven't been able to come in and get ultra sounds. Today they find out the genders, a nurse came over "Joseph Tanaka" Kaci smiled and stood up and helped Joseph up, the nurse smiled "This way" Dustin holding Joseph's hand "excited?" Joseph chuckled "Very" they followed the nurse in the back, weighting Joseph then taking him to the ultrasound room. Joseph laid down has the nurse took his vitals "Everything is normal, blood level's are high most likely because your caring a hybrid, as you requested Doctor Meyers will be doing your ultrasound today since Julian is busy" they nodded has the nurse left the room. Dustin sighs softly "So have any idea's for a reveal idea?" "No not really. Don't really care for those so I'll just leave it to you." Joseph says. 

The door opened and Zach walked in wearing his doctor coat and guest doctor badge on, he smiled "Dustin, Joseph today is the day, you two excited?" Dustin smiled "Yeah, Bella is also" Joseph chuckled "lets get the gender reveal over with" Zach laughed and walked over putting a small ring over Joseph "Rex, ultrasound scanner please" a halo screen showed up has the ring moved slightly to get a good picture. The ring stopped and on the halo screen, Dustin and Joseph sees they babies. Dustin smiled "Jose.. our babies…" Joseph nods.

Zach chuckled "You are 24 weeks and let's see the genders, Rex move the ring slowly please around baby A" the ring dinged and started to move slowly Zach was narrowing at the screen trying to get a good look "Rex stop" the ring stopped "Right there a penis, so baby A is a boy" Dustin brightly "A boy…!" Zach chuckled "Rex go ahead and move the ring around baby B" the ring dinged and started to do has Zach asked. Zach watched and smiled "Stop" the ring stopped "a penis, another boy, congrats you are having twin boys!" Dustin giggled almost like a school girl "Oh my god! Both are boys!" Joseph shook his head and then smiled. "Cool. I'm sure Bella will be thrilled."

Dustin chuckled "Pictures please uncle" Zach smiled of course "Rex go ahead and start taking 10 copies" Dustin smiled "Well, I'm excited to tell bell and Danni also… lets hope she doesn't smother you again with her weapons" Zach laughed "well then, here you are and remember try and watch your sugar levels" Dustin took the pictures "Thank you uncle" Zach smiled at him "Anytime" Dustin helped Joseph up "Lets go and head home, we can tell bella first when she gets back from her exams"

Thalia and Oberon were sitting with Lily today in her apartment. Kendrick was in the room with Ari playing. "Do you plan to return to the island soon?" Thalia asked. "Yes, I just wanted to have Ari settled in before I go. She loves it here already and I'm sure her mother will be happy that she is safe." Thalia nods. "Then at least come to Kendrick's birthday party tomorrow. Its going to be at Oichi's manor." Lily smiled. "I would love to come. Thank you for the invite. Should I bring anything?" Oberon shook his head. "Just you and Ari. It seems Kendrick has found him a wonderful sister in here. We were thinking of adopting a girl next time so he wouldn't be so lonely." Lily smiles. "You both make wonderful parents but, I feel like you wish to ask me something?" She says looking at him.

Oberon rubbed his head. "You caught me huh. I wanted to ask about your late husband Anthony, Ronnie must respect him a lot to remember an old promise." Lily chuckled. "Yes, well there isn't much known about him, I guess. Anthony belong to the Yamamoto clan and at first, he didn't like how Ronnie ran the clans as King. He challenged him many times for his title but always lost. He was an inventor and he had a strong belief that wolves could be something more then just mindless beast. He had a fear that one day that our kind would slowly start to die out despite our long-life span or just get left behind the scale. As everyone know we wolves can't use magic. The world is such a magical place and yet we were one of the very few who couldn't use it. So, instead of how Ronnie's clan, how they tried to create a magical wolf with magic, Anthony looked for ways to invent things only we wolves can use to keep up with everyone else."

She hums out. "He has made a lot of things before his passing, the sword Oichi used, was something he made for Ronnie and after she analyzed she realize that she could do more with her own powers." Lily chuckled. "He was such a smart man, so funny, and charming, with only spending a few moments of time with him you would start to feel like your already close friends." Thalia smiled. "It sounds like you loved him very much and still do." Lily smiled. "Yes, I miss him dearly, but I think he is resting peacefully." Oberon frowned. "How did he die?"

Lily sighs and crosses her fingers. "Well, even though they had become great friends, Anthony still didn't approve on how Ronnie ran the tribes. Many don't know this, but his rule upset tribes and they broke off starting a war. Anthony was asked to join, and he did. Not to kill Ronnie but to make him see that his ways were putting our kind against each other. One night, when Ronnie was heading to the battlefield, he was ambushed by an outside force of the war. Anthony had been feeling off that day and against my wishes he went out to speak to Ronnie about ending the war that day. He stumbled upon Ronnie getting attack. Without in thinking or considering his actions he posed as one of Ronnie's men and help him fight off the attack. Sadly, he ended up taking a mortal wound for Ronnie."

Lily grips her hands. "He took off before Ronnie even had a change to say anything. Later, where their war started, Anthony left my side hoping that he could make Ronnie change. I begged him not to go. To spend what little time he had left with me and his children, but he wanted to do this and left. That night was the hardest night I've ever been through. He died in the duel with Ronnie, but it was his injures that did it. Ronnie ended the war between our tribes and in Anthony's name he promised that he would change how he ruled. Ronnie came to me days later and apologized to me for taking Anthony away, but I knew it wasn't his fault. Apparently, his last words were him asking to take care of me. He was an idiot of a man, but I loved him so dearly." Thalia got up and sat beside Lily grabbing her hand.

"You are a strong woman Lady Lily." Lily masked her sadness and laughed. "You think so? You sound just like Faye. I was unable to do anything at the time. I just followed Anthony's lead you know." Thalia smiled softly and hugged her.

Hours went by and the exams where finally over, students where living the school. Aerith was being carried on Jayden back giggling. Klaus sighs softly but smiled to see Naomi, he walked over to her and picked her up making her squeak "Klaus!" Klaus chuckled "Come on lets go and get something to eat! Hang on love" she gasped has she rushed with his hybrid speed.

Azaya chuckled and clinged on Semyaza, Bella walked over with Arnold "So I heard you got a new familiar Arnold asked, Azaya blinked and glazed at Bella who shook her head "no I didn't tell him…" "heard through my siblings" Semyaza frowned "Wait what familiar?" Azaya eyes widen "Oh that's right I didn't tell you… I guess I have been distracted by you…" she flushed, Bella shook her head "Really you two…? Did you two make love for the couple of days when she came back" Azaya's face turned even more redder. Arnold blushed "Shesh… I guess you get that from the archangel of love don't you Sem?" Bella nodded "Most have been all that sexual tension building up" Semyaza rolled his eyes but looked at Azaya "So tell me about this new familiar?" Azaya blinked "I think it's best you meet him first… his really nice" Arnold put his arms over Bella's shoulder "lets go to the art galley" Bella blinked "Oh I can't! my parents are finding out the genders of the twins, apparently they texted aunt Jess and Aunt Jess came to my table and told me making even more motive to complete my Exams!" Azaya gasped "That's right! I wanna know too!" 

Later on the night at Jess's, Jess was sitting at the table with Rick and Chida. The twins where in their baby swings fast asleep. They where having steak tacos, Markth was able to come down and join them for dinner, he sat down and looked down at the food. He was so use to eating nothing but raw meat but eating human food for the couple of days, Jess looked at him "What's wrong?" he frown "I wants to talk to you about… Paxton…" Jess blinked at him. Rick and Chida frowned and just stared at him "what do you mean about Paxton?" "Well… my sister's spirit visited me… we had a touching moment… I was happy that she came to me… she.. thanked me for trying to look out for Paxton… and I promise I will be there for her.. Jess please… let me keep that promise…" Jess closes her eyes. Michaela frowned sitting down with her plate "Does she still hate me?" Markth looked at her "Yes you idiot" Michaela narrowed at him"

Rick and Chida looked at Jess "Jess you gonna do it?" they asked. Jess opened her eyes "very well, I will grant you, your freedom but if you so much doing something like going back to that dark witch you will get the ultimate price and You are the first demon Lilith created, you are the one most powerful oldest of the demons… right know down in hell the war is going on, are you with Lucifer's side?" Markth frowned and looked at his food "for my sister yes and for my nephew" Jess smiled "Good, the ring will stay on your neck just to keep an track on you, you are still free to leave where ever, eat up and go to hell to help out Marie and Paxton" he nodded and started to eat and noticed the meat was raw, he looked at Michaela who was eating hers. Markth chuckled and eat his.

Rick and Chida sighs "She's to nice sometimes" Chida mutters, Rick nodded "But we love her for it" Jess smiled at them and eat her food.

At Danni's and Frank, Frank was in the kitchen cooking away. Nya and Hanson where in the living room area with Danni and Adaline, Adaline was in her baby swing with a nuke in her moth fast asleep, Hanson was watching her with widen eyes.

The front door opened Zane and Rose walked in "Mom! Dad!" Zane shouted, Rose chuckled, she was wearing a cute floral tank top, denim shorts and flip flops. Adaline woke up from her brother's loud voice and started to cry. Danni sighs. "Please remember that you have a baby sister in here Zane…" She says picking her up. Zane pouted "sorry" Rose chuckled at him, she smiled "Hello Danni how are you? And hello Lady Nysa" Hanson walked up to Rose and looked up at her, Rose blinked and looked down, she smiled knelled down "Hello little one you must be prince Hanson, I'm Princess Rose. You are so cute!" Hanson's eyes sparkled "HI!" he hugged her, Zane eyes widen and frowned "Hey she's mine little man. Rose giggled and stood up with him "oh hush, he's just a toddler" she said while snuggling him. Zane pouted more. Danni shook his head. "Stop being jealous over a toddler idiot. Here take your sister and put her back to sleep. Since you woke her." She says giving Adaline to him. Zane blinked and held her, Adaline was fussing. Rose put Hanson down. She smiled at Adaline "She's so cute"

Zane blinked "Uhm… I don't think…" Rose sighs softly with a smile and gently took her making her eyes widen at Rose. Rose smiled sweetly down and gently rocked Adaline humming softly. Zane watched her with a flush on cheeks has Adaline yawn and closed her eyes, still humming Rose smiled down at her. Danni's eyes where sparkling at her, Rose smiled "She's asleep know" then noticed Danni's sparkling eyes "What…?" Danni giggled "You look amazing with a baby" Rose's face flushed and smiled shyly "You think so?" "Maybe you can teach this son of mine to do that." Danni says sighing.

Frank walked in "Rose hello" Rose smiled "Hello Frank" Frank chuckled "Well dinner is ready" Rose gently gave Adaline back to Danni, Zane took Rose's had and walked with her to the dinning room. Nysa got up and picked up Hanson. "Me and Hanson will return to the room." "You should join us. I told you its okay." Nysa smiled. "Thank you but, I'd like to get some sleep." Danni nods. "I'll set some food aside for you." Nysa nods and went to her room with Hanson.

Down in hell the battle raged on, Paxton and Marie where fighting alongside the generals. then suddenly the ground shook from under there feet.

The ground cracked as 40 lava snakes burst out from the ground, the rebel demons gasped backing up and some ran has the lava snakes started to attack the rebel demons. Astaroth snapping a rebel's neck blinked at them "So many of them, where are they coming from? Zozo do you know summoned them?" Zozo slicing rebels demons in half "sides that monster up top can only summon snakes like this only means" Astaroth gasped and turned to see a super long and large one come out of a while next Marie, she blinked up to see Markth. He jumped down in his demon armored forum "Queen Marie, I'm here to help. Jess has sent me down here to help" Marie sighs. "Do what you like." She says going forward to the front lines. Paxton frowned and went with her.

Markth chuckled and jumped back up on the large lava snake "Well Shiva, its time to eat" Shiva did a loud snake hiss and started to dive down at the rebels demons.

Keily in the back of her army now was sitting down on a rock structure. She was watching and chuckled. "Look how the fallen have become. Couldn't keep up with his dark witch and was capture by the bitch of all witches. Looks like his head will also be added beside these packs of fools."

The next day on the 2nd it was both Yaris and Kendrick's birthday. Yaris was turning 21 and Kendrick was turning 3. Takara had taken Yaris elsewhere to celebrate his birthday. In Oichi's manor, Kendrick was enjoying his small birthday party Thalia was throwing for him. In the living room, it was set up for an Avengers theme. Oichi had set up a backdrop that showed all of the avengers, there was a party table set up for food, the doorway was decorated in different color balloons with action words popping out. She was currently in the kitchen getting the cake and everything ready.

Kendrick had ended up watching an avenger's movie with Oichi at one point and loved it ever sense. For his first gift, Oichi had made him a captain America outfit with a shield to match. "Mama look!" He yelled out running around in his outfit. Thalia chuckled as she sat his other gifts down. "Oh my, you look so handsome!" Kendrick smiled brightly as he ran over by Lily who was crocheting some gifts for him. The girls were beside her on their play mat. Each wearing a different outfit. Nicole, who was fast asleep, was wearing a bunny outfit. Eliana, who was laying on her back looking up at the hanging toys, was wearing a sheep outfit. Leia, who was fighting sleeping, was wearing a ladybug one. And Ava, who had rolled over on her tummy, was wearing a panda bear one.

"Nana! Nana look!" He yelled at her. Lily giggled. She didn't know when he had started calling her that, but it was cute. "Look at my little superhero. Are you ready to save the day?" Kendrick put his hands on his hips and posed. "ABVENGERS! ASMBLE!" He yelled out loudly and started zooming everywhere. Lily and Thalia couldn't help but to laugh at his excitement.

Ava smiled and started to prop herself on her knees and hands. She only managed to move back and forth before she ended up rolling on her side. She frowned at this and started to fuss. Lily chuckled and rolled her back over on her tummy. "So cute, its hard to think they are already 6 months old. They are all growing so big." Thalia smiled and nodded. "Looks like Ava will be the first one to start crawling around soon." Ava giggled and hit the play mat with her hands.

Deliora and Ronnie walked in "Hello everyone" Deliora smiled and put down Alaric who stood there wearing a cute Marvel hulk theme outfit. He blinked around and noticed Kendrick, he smiled and rushed "KEN!" Kendrick smiled. "Hi!" He then poked his cheek. "I'm America!" He says pouting. "You smash!" He says pointing to the building blocks. He had built up a tower. "Smash!" Kendrick says running to the blocks. Alaric giggled and ran scream "SMASH!" he was kicking the blocks. Deliora was giggling "Awwww!" she was recording this. Ronnie sat down with a chuckle.

Alaric and Kendrick where kicking smacking the blocks, Alaric kick one block hard enough it bounced on the wall and flew across the room hitting Ronnie on the head. Deliora's eyes widen and covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

Ronnie didn't move and neither did the block. They watched as it floated, being caught by his aura. It landed in his hand. "I've had rowdy children. I'm always on guard when throwable toys are involved." He says sighing. He got up want walked to the kids who were building the blocks back up. Using his aura, he quickly rebuilds it, using more blocks to make it bigger. Kendrick eyes widen and smiled. "YAY!" Kendrick says. Alaric giggled and clapped his hands "Yay Daddy!"

A couple of miles from Xacron, outside its borders was a town called Reeboe. It was known for having many shopping centers and it was located closer to the mountains near a hot spring. Takara and Yaris were on a date for his birthday. For a wedding gift, Chaz was building them a house near one of the lakes. They were at a shopping center there, getting something for their new house and then spending the day at the hot springs followed by a night at a five-star hotel. Takara was wearing a pink swirl design sleeveless shirt with white pants and pink shoes. Her hair was in a low ponytail. Yaris was wearing a dark green shirt with black jeans and converses. They were holding hands as they walked. People bowed to them slightly as they passed by stores.

Entering a housing store, they started to look around for small objects to go in the house. "Princess Takara?" Takara heard her name and saw Hakirr walking to her. "Oh, good day lord Hakirr. What are you doing here?" Hakirr smiled. "I was looking around for something to go in my house. This place is famous for having a lot of shopping centers and King Seth and Queen Oichi has made me the overseer for this town." He looked Takara up and down. "You are looking very beautiful today. Would you like to join me in a tour of my town?" Takara smiles sweetly at him, making his heart jump. "Thank you but I will be fine. I came here with my dad a lot. He used to buy me all types of things. Plus, I am here with my husband." She says as Yaris walked around the corner with a cart. He frowned at Hakirr. "Kara? Is everything okay?" She nodded. "Yes, Lord Hakirr was just telling me that he now oversees the town. Did you find anything?" "Yes, over here." He held his hand out and she grabbed it. "It was nice to see you again Lord Hakirr. Farwell." She says leaving with Yaris.

Hakirr frowned at this. 'If only I can get her alone for just a second. I can show her that I deserve her" He stormed out the store. "Damn him, he doesn't need a woman of Takara's caliber. I could make her ten times happier and I would be close to a seat of power with both Seth and Oichi." He bit his lip until he felt himself being pulled into a hall. He pulls away. "Unhand me! Do you not know who I am! I am…" He stopped and saw that it was Tabitha. "Lady Tabitha what are you doing?" She frowned. "Are you unhappy with how this turned out? Takara and my son?" Hakirr frowned. "Its clear to everyone that you hate Takara. I won't be in your plans to take her out." Tabitha frowned. "I wasn't talking about taking her out. You want to split them up right? I know a few people who can help. If all goes well, you can have the brat and I'll get my son back." Hakirr hums at this. "Very well. Take me to these people…" Tabitha smirked and motion him to follow her.

Jess was holding Harley who was snuggling into her "Awww you miss mom that much?" Rick and Chida at them "You hardly home sometimes so of course they will miss their mother" Jess smiled held him more. Draco in his swing frowned and started to fuss, Rick chuckled and reached down picking him up "What don't we go out to the park?" Jess blinked "You sure it's safe enough?" they nodded "Yeah, we will be with you" Jess chuckled "Alright and we can go out to eat" they smiled at her, Chida chuckled "I'll go get the stroller" Jess got up with Harley and put him down on swing "I'll get their diaper bags ready" Rick smiled "And I'll stay right here" he said snuggling Draco who stopped fussing.

At Oichi's manor, Kayla, Izzy, and Lucien showed up. Kayla was 25 weeks and Izzy was 18 weeks. Thalia smiled. "Hi girls, have a seat." Kayla nods. "Um, where is Oichi. We have our ultrasound pictures to give her." Thalia smiled. "You learned your genders of the twins?" Kayla nodded and handed her a picture. "Aw, how cute! A boy and a girl! I bet Seth is happy to be getting more grandchildren." Kayla smiles softy and went to take her seat. Izzy smiled and went to the quads. Ava was still trying to move around. "Ava is so active." Izzy says sitting down in front of them. Lucien frowned. "Izzy you shouldn't be sitting on the floor." Izzy pouted. "I will be fine. I wanna play with my nieces."

Ari walked in wearing a black widow outfit. Kendrick eyes widen and ran to her. "Sissy!" He yelled. Ari smiled. "Happy birthday Kenny!" "We play!" He says smiling. "Yes, we can play." Kendrick laughs and ran off with Ari walking behind him. "Hi everyone." Thalia smiled. "Hi dear. Don't tire him out too much." Ari nodded and went to play with Kendrick.

Oichi soon came in with a cake and smiled as she watched Alaric and Kendrick play with Ari. Thalia smiled. "Oh my Oichi! That cake is wonderful!" Oichi smiled. It was a two tower cake with the bottom being decorated with captain America colors, the second tower was iron man, Hulks hands were holding the Avengers symbol, There was a black widow spider on top of it, arrows and a bow on the side and Thor's hammer was on the side with a cape. Ari's eyes widen. "Wow cussin!" Kendrick eyes were wide as he ran to Oichi. "CAKE!" He yelled. He was caught by Oberon who was walking in with more gifts. "Hold on there." He says lifting Kendrick. Oichi chuckled and set the cake on the table. She put a cover over it to keep it upright and stiff. "You can eat it after we get some food into you." Thalia says smiling. Oberon put Kendrick back down and he ran to play with Ari and Alaric.

Seth came with Tessa. "Mother, father…" Seth says. "Hi son, Tessa dear! Welcome!" Thalia says walking to her. She grabbed her hands. "Come help me with the making the boys some food." She dragged her to the snack table. Seth shook his head and took a seat next to Lily. He looked at Kayla who looked away. He sighs. "You do not have to fear me Kayla. I'm not mad at you or anything." Kayla bit her lip. "But…" "If Silver doesn't want to be a father then he doesn't need to bring you down with him. Telling you to get rid of grandchildren was something he shouldn't have said. He can't fault his mother on everything. If you want, you can come live with me for a while." Kayla looks at him. "I can?" "You are welcomed to my home any time. Now tell me. What are you having?" Kayla smiled and handed him a ultrasound. "A girl and a boy." Seth smiles. "I see. May I?" She blushed and nodded. He reached down and rubbed her stomach feeling a few kicks. "You should be proud to bring two new lives in this world." Kayla smiled. "Thank you." Kendrick pops up on the side of the couch. "Me touch to!" He rubs her belly and feels a kick. He smiles. "Babies!" They chuckled at him.

Deliora smiled and looked down at Oichi's girls "aww they are so cute, Ronnie our granddaughters are just the cutest!" Ronnie looked down at them and they right away looked up at him. Deliora chuckled "I'll make Alaric's plate, keep an eye on him please" she asked and walked off to get Alaric's plate.

On the outskirts of Reeboe, Tabitha and Hakirr were walking into a cave. "A cave Tabitha…really?" "Just follow me and stop complaining." She says. The deeper they walked in they started to see lights on the wall. They soon came to a stop when they saw a steel door. Tabitha tapped on it three times. They heard gears turning and the door opened. Walking in was a hidden hideout. In the center was a table with two seats on the side and one on the others. A person was sitting in it. "Welcome lady Tabitha…Lord Hakirr. So good of you to join me."

They took a seat in front of her. "Hakirr this is Matsuri…the former wife of Hayate and the grandmother of Takara." Hakirr looked at her with widen eyes. "You were the one who helped Lila released Xavier…" Matsuri frowned. "I see that she ended up talking. Oh well. That's another tale for another time. I'm here to offer a deal." "What kind of deal?" "You want Takara don't you?" He nods. "I can get her for you if you get something for me." Hakirr frowned. "Okay…? I'm listening." Matsuri smirked at him. "A very wise decision my lord…"

At the manor, Kendrick was sitting in Ari's lap as he opened his gifts. From Oichi he got a bunch of captain America toys and outfits. From Lily he got handmade blankets and hats. From Seth and Tessa, he got posters and a collection of animated movies. From Ari he got a box of building blocks. Lucien, Izzy, and Kayla got him various of toys, smell goods, and outfits. From Deliora and Ronnie he got a toddler marvel quad.

From Thalia and Oberon he got a new bed room set, and a tricycle, and a little avenger's car he could drive around. Kendrick smiled holding on to a captain America doll. "Yay! Heehee!" Oichi smiled at him, sitting on the floor with her girls. She looked down to see Ava's face was red slightly. She was on her knees and hands again. "She's trying to hard." Oichi says chuckling. She was about to pick her up until Ava held her hand out and moved her knees. Oichi's eyes widen as Ava started to crawl to Oichi.

"Aww!" Oichi says with sparkling eyes. Her sisters watched her closely as she made it off the play mate. Her own eyes were wide as she looked at Oichi. She then screamed out in delight. Lily and Thalia giggled at this. "She's so excited she doesn't know what to do with herself." Tessa smiled. "How adorable." Deliora chuckled taking pictures "Awww! Jess is missing this!"

Finally reaching Oichi, she was picked up by her. "Good girl!" Oichi says smiling. Ava giggled as Oichi placed her on her shoulder. Ava rubbed her face in her shoulder and yawned. "Looks like she tired herself out." Izzy says laughing. She looked down at the girls and saw they were frowning. They were trying to roll over. "Looks like the girls are trying to do it to." Oichi laughs a bit. "Its going to be troubling when they finally learn to walk. The boys ran around everywhere."

Thalia smiled and got up. "Now, its cake time!" Kendrick's eyes lit up. "Cake!" He got up and ran after Thalia. Alaric looked up at Ronnie "Daddy cake time?" Ronnie nodded. "Go on with Thalia and Kendrick so you can get some cake" Alaric smiled and rushed off.

At Florina's and Yain's place. Julia was in the living room with Corbett. They were snuggled up together watching a movie. Julia was helping Corbett in his studies snice he started school very late. She became his permanent tutor until he could get on track with the others. Julia ended up taking most of her main classes online to help him so she didn't have to attend school very much. Yain walked in and frowned making a B line to them. He pushed them apart making Julia pout. "Daddy!" "You don't need to be that close to watch a movie." He says glaring slightly at Corbett. "Don't be mean to Corbett! Mom!" Julia called out. Florina came out the kitchen. She was going on 4 months. She frowned at Yain and walked over. She grabbed his ear and pulled him away. "Yain stop it. Leave them alone." Yain signs and sits down at the table. "How are you okay with this? The boy father is after Danni. How can we trust him with Julia!?' "Don't blame him for what his father did. If Oichi said he is okay then he is okay. Julia likes him so don't mess it up with her." Yain sighs. "If he doesn't anything to her. I'll make him regret it." Florina shook her head and went to start on lunch.

The front door open and Sai walked in with a sigh. 'Marie…I really wish you would have picked me…' "Uncle! Hi!" Sai smiles at Julia. "Hey Julia. Corbett." He walked by them and stopped by the kitchen. "Hey sis, Yain." "Hi Sai, how was your date with Kim?" Sai frowned. "I broke it off…she's a nice girl and all but, I don't want her to catch feelings for me and I can't even give them back." Yain frowned. "You need to let Marie go. It's been 14 years. Move on already." Sai frowned at him. "Not everyone can be as stone cold as you." He storms out the kitchen and headed up stairs to his room. Florina crossed her arms. "Yain, do you have to be so rough on him?" "I do. Marie is married and has a child. There should have been the thing to cut the tides. Plus, there are plenty of girls out there he can date. We don't have time to be worrying about his love life when we have another baby on the way." Florina rubbed her belly. "Maybe so…but please be a little gentle with your words?" "I'll try…" Yain says shrugging.

Jess, Rick and Chida where at the park with the twins and Akala. Akala was walking besides Jess and the strollers guarding them almost. Rick and Chida walking on the other side of Jess and strolls stretched "Such a nice day out today" Jess smiled "Yeah very nice day" they strolled over to the bench and sat down. Jess taking her water and took a large sip of. Rick an Chida next to her "You want some ice cream?" they pointed to the ice cream stand, she smiled "Sure" they got up and walked over to the ice cream stand.

Jess sighs softly sitting there, she was in athletic tank top, leggings and wearing athletic shoes. She this was her work out, walking with he kids and her two idiots. She smiled and closed her eyes feeling the nice cool breeze on her "What a nice day"

As a few days passed it was now the 5th of may, In hell, the battle between the rebels and the demon army were still going. For 5 days they had been fighting with Marie and the others taking the advantage. Unlike Keily and her army, Marie could always send tired soldiers back and bring out fresh ones. Those who were injured were quickly healed by Melissa, Sofia, and Avery. Marie cut down demons that were trying to surround her. Her fast sword cuts were too fast for them to keep up. Paxton was in the skies fighting demons. His double spear work was way to advance for them and he was making quick work of them, leaving no survivors. (others)

Keily was killing the demons left and right, not even caring if her side was losing. "Lady Keily we must retreat!" One of them says. Keily cut his head off in a second. "NO! If we fight and lose and die! The strong will live, and the weak will die! Are you weak or strong!" She yelled. Her men frowned but kept fighting at her side.

Paxton drops down and created an angelic shock wave, turning the demons to dust. In that same second, Marie rushed past him cutting down the other demons making her way to Keily. "Your head is mine!" Maire yelled as she jumped up. Keily smirked and clashed with her. Marie swung her blade but Keily easily blocked them. "Come little princess, Let's see how good you really are!" Two dark claws appeared out of her and she added on to the pressure of her attack. Marie frowned feeling herself get small cuts on various parts of her body. Keily laughed. "You are nothing! NOTHING to me girl! You will be the one who will die today!" Marie eyes narrowed as she turned into her demon form. "You are wrong!" She yelled as her bladed turned into fire. Keily eyes widen and she jumped back but Marie didn't let her close the distance. Marie danced and spins around as her fire bladed extended hitting Keily dead on. She screams out as she was pushed back by the flames and into a thick boulder. Marie sighs out as she returned to her human form. "You may be the 3rd oldest demon but don't think you can't be beaten."

Paxton got distracted watching Marie for a moment has a demon behind him jumped "DIE half-bred" Paxton's eyes widen and turned but a hand gripped the demons neck, Markth. Markth smiled "Nephew Hello" the demon struggled but Markth's snake came over and Markth tossed the demon and Shiva caught it eating it. Her head shook making Markth chuckle has Shiva went down "disgusting was it" Shiva looked at Paxton did a snake tongue at him "After this war, me and you need to have a chat" he jumped on Shiva "Under your mother wishes, she wants us to get along" he said and Shiva slithered thought he rebels demons crushing them. Paxton had ignored him completely and didn't even listen to what he had said before he left. He was about to fly down to Marie when he heard the bell tolls in the fire pit.

In the fire pits, the bell breaks apart. Lucifer's body falls out but its not his human form that appears. Its one of his demon's form. His body was completely black, and his eyes were fiery, Hell started to shake as he stood up. His power spread across the plain stopping the war for a moment. Marie's eyes widen feeling this. Paxton frowned. "He's awake…" Keily, removing herself from a rock, shook. "T-This power…so the brats weren't lying…" Astaroth and Zozo blinked at this sound "Our lord… his.." "Awake…"

In the pits, Lucifer's body cracked as black wings spread from his body. He let out a loud and demotic cry that sent out a pulse of dark aura. Down by the war front, it hit them hard, blowing away some of the men. Marie stuck her sword in the ground and held the ground. Paxton covered him and the generals in a barrier as they waited for the shock wave to end. Markth chuckled "how fun"

When it dyed down, Lava rose up like a waterfall and splashed down on the rebels. Keily and few others were above to move out of its way. She frowned and looked up to see Lucifer flying towards them in high speed. She was unable to move out of the way in time as he grabbed her face and dragged it down the side of the structure she was standing on. Marie's and the others watched as with a flick of his hand, the rebels were caught on fire and burned to death. He held up Keily by her neck. Half of her face was bloody. She coughs out blood. "You are all weak when it comes to me…" Lucifer voice rings out like an echo. "None of you can compare to my power." He squeezed her neck tightly. She gasps out and starts clawing at his hand. "All demons bow before me and that will never change. For you acts of crime against me…I sentence you to death." Lucifer says snapping her neck. Keily's arm dropped and her body went limp. Lucifer's eyes narrowed as he watched his body in his grip turn to ashes. "She slipped away…"

He turned to the army of rebels. They shook at his bows and dropped their weapons. "L-Lord Lucifer…please have mercy on us!" One cried out. "We swear our loyalty to you so please! Spare our lives!" Lucifer was silent. A rebel stood up with a frowned. "N-No! We only rebel because of you!" They looked at him. "You allowed your son to breed with a no worthy partner! We were promised that he would have a fine partner that will have the power to finally through the heavens out of balance! Instead…Instead you let him breed with a fallen that is your sister! Whatever children they had will never come to our side! They would never understand why heaven must fall, why the weak must be taken down! These were YOUR words! You have gotten soft! So soft that you won't even make plans to destroy heaven any longer! You swore revenge on those who cast you out and now you have your OWN son with them! What can a fallen do for us! Those children may be powerful but what do they bring us? Shame!"

Marie frowned and looked down. Paxton sighs. Lucifer was still silent. "Those indeed were my words. I wanted Ross and Paxton to be together and create a strong being that he could use to destroy Heaven. No child from his ongoing relationship will match up to my plans…I understand your feelings now." The rebels looked at him with widen eyes and so did his army and generals. Markth and Shiva stopped and Markth chuckled "My, My"

"My hatred of heaven will never heal. I loathe that place to the point that I will one day destroy it. I care nothing for my father and one day he will be laying at my feet while I rule over both heaven and hell. Mmmm…" His body shrinks down to a human size. Reverting to his very first original body. He had long flowing black hair and silver eyes. He frowned looking as his body. "Hmf…this disgusting form before Father tossed me out. How ironic…" His eyes turned red, hiding his true eye color. "I accept your surrender however, you still crossed me and flowed that woman. Half of you will die." Their eyes widen as Lava rose up into small balls. They zoomed by the demons and started to hit demons are random killing half of them. "That should do…capture them and put them in the dungeon." He commanded. The army nodded and rushed off to get the rest of the rebels.

Lucifer walked to Marie who stood up. "Daddy…you're…" She tears up. He placed a hand on her head. "Do not shed tears on the battlefield. Let's go." He says walking by her. She sniffed and nodded. Paxton walked up to him. "Thank you for watching out for my daughter. I owe you a debt." Paxton nods. "I have one in mind already." They followed him to the castle. He walked past Markth. "Do not make me repeat myself. Get out of hell. I don't want to see your disgusting traitorous face in my domain ever again." He says and kept walking. Markth sighs "very well Lord Lucifer"

Up top, Ross was laying down rubbing her 3-month belly. Her eyes widen slightly and then sighs. "Looks like he is finally back." Kaci smiled "Really?" he walked over with Hannibal placing him down on the bed, Hannibal crawl over to Ross "Mama" he poked her stomach "Baby?" Ross chuckled "Yup baby" Hannibal smiled and leaned kissing Ross's tummy" Kaci eyes sparkled "Awww!"

At Franks and Danni's. Nysa's sat up in her bed. Her eyes widen and teared up. "Lu…" Hanson who was sleeping beside her, yawns. "Daddy…" He mumbles in his sleep. Danni was standing in the kitchen with a soft smile. "You almost had me worried…I'm glad your back Lu…" She rubbed a small tear drop forming from her eyes. Frank smiled "It seems so"

Marcellus was sitting on top of the school building, skipping class, when Raphael walked out, chuckling. "Here you are. Your teachers told me you have been skipping lately." "Dad is back…" Marcellus says. Raphael smiles. "Yes he is. It would annoy him if he learns he was being worried about. Come let us return to class. Nysa will be upset if you keep this up." Marcellus nodded.

In Oichi's office, he eyes shinned white as she worked. "It seems Lucifer is back. It took him longer then I thought." She heard Deerward say. Oichi smiled. "I'm sure Marie and the others must be very happy. Hopefully things can kinda go back to normal around here."

In the park, Jess blinked "Lucifer is back" Rick and Chida blinked "Really?" "How can you tell?" Jess chuckled "I can sense through Manon" then she looked to see Markth walking towards her "your not gonna stay in hell?" Markth sighed and sat down "Lucifer kicked me out" Jess chuckled "Well that's what you get for being an idiot" Markth sighed and got up walking over to the ice cream shop. Rick and Chida shook their heads.

Azaya and Semyaza smiled, "Grandpa is back!" she giggled snuggling into Semyaza more. 

In hell, Lucifer, Marie, and Paxton were walking into his meeting room when they saw Samuel sitting on the table. "Welcome back Lucifer." He says smiling. Lucifer frowned. "Reaper. What do you want? I'm not in the mood." Samuel chuckled. "Is that anyway to speak to me after I cleaned up the mess your son and Paxton made?" Paxton raised his eyebrow. "What mess?" Samuel kept his smile, but it was dark. It made him and Maire shiver. Lucifer walked to him. "Explain." "Tryigng to get your heart, the boys opened a rift in one of the levels of hell. They have been escaping and causing an unbalance nature in my domain. Luckily I caught some of them but there was much more." Paxton frowned. "Hmmm…that must have been what was shaking…" Samuel got off the table and walked around it. "Yes…I was very unhappy that nothing was done about it."

His scythe appeared and for the first time, Samuel dropped his smile. Their eyes widen to feel a heavy aura dropped down on them. Samuel's eyes were blank and read no emotions. He slams his scythe down on the table slicing it in two shaking the room. "Normally…I would require a large bargain to settle all the souls that left. I would then take one of your lives as payment…" He held up his scythe again. Lucifer frowned as they stood in a tense moment.

Samuel then smiled and his heavy aura disappeared. "However, it looks like one of your souls did the right thing and ended up being rounding up all the souls from that level. I suggest you go and patch up that hole now so no more souls can get through." Lucifer glanced at Paxton who nodded and quickly left. Samuel chuckled. "Its been a trying time for you. So, I will reward the person who has been helping collect souls. She will be able to fill in your missing general slot. Treat her right. Farwell until next time." He says disappearing. Lucifer sighs out. "I wonder who is bring back…"

He looked at Maire. "Your duties is done. You did great in leading. I knew you would make a great Queen someday." Marie smiled. "Thank you, daddy. Mom and Hanson is staying with Danni." Lucifer nodded. "You can head home now." Maire went to him and hugged him tight. "Welcome back dad." She let him go and quickly went to her room to change and head home to Ty and Rhea. Lucifer sighs. "I'll get her soon but first…I need to go visit my idiot son…"

At Kaci's and Ross, Lucifer appeared out of a portal in the living room. He sat down and waited. Soon Ross walked out with a frown with Kaci behind him homing Hannibal. "You could have come to the room…and that body…you sure you want to wear that?" Lucifer looked at her stomach then back at her. "Why go through the trouble of changing now. Sit down, the both of you, so I can talk to you." Ross sighs and sits down. Kaci sat down with Hannibal.

"Get Azaya here as well. What I'm going to say is going to affect her as well and I don't intend to have you sugar coat what I'm going to say." Ross frowned. "You just came back and you want to deliver bad news?" "You can take the news however you feel. You are lucky I am going to tell this to your face. Now hurry it up. I need to go get Nysa and Hanson." Kaci blinked "She's with Semyaza… uhm Ross why don't you get her.. I don't wanna walk in on the having Sex again… and get one of Semyaza's fire balls in my face again" "Then next time knock. I don't know what it is about you and your family that ya'll don't know how to knock on a damn door." Ross says getting up and leaving through a portal.

Sitting there waiting, Kaci smiled "So… she's been approving in her fire skills. I hear down in hell she fought Rave and beat him by using her lava armor" Hannibal in Kaci's arms smiled at Lucifer "L-L-Lu!" "She should have never been in hell to begin with." Lucifer says sighing. Kaci frowned at him.

Moments later, Ross returned with Azaya. "Here she is. Now can you make your conversation short?" Azaya smiled "Grandpa! Welcome back!"

Lucifer had his eyes closes as he made mental notes on certain things. When he opened them, he looked at them and waited for Ross and Azaya took a seat. "What I am going to say will probably hurt your feelings, but it should be said and done." Looking at Ross and Kaci. "I'm sure you are aware maybe. You two were never meant to be together." Ross sighs. Kaci frowned biting his lip, Azaya blinked at this and frowned.

"I left you alone because I figured Ross would be his usual self and play around with you until, he got bored. My plans didn't count for him to actually fall for you. I wouldn't even had truly cared if he got you pregnant and then left but obviously that didn't happen." Kaci grow upset at what he was saying, Azaya was shocked to hear this from her grandfather"

"Ross and Paxton were the ones who were supposed to be together. One of them was to give birth to a child that would be strong enough for me to use in my war against heaven. It could have happened years ago if Lilith didn't interfere. Ross and Paxton had both agreed to try again once the events had passed over. They took a break from each other and in this new era they were suppose to have gifted me a child with their genes." He sighs. "I hate making new plans but I left it alone. I never intend for the demon community to be upset about and that is my fault. So for that I apologize." Ross blinks. "Apologize…" Azaya frowned "Grandpa…"

"The only reason why they hate you and your family guts is because of those years ago. I made a vow to destroy heaven and kill those who crossed me. Yours and Paxton's child would have been perfect for that lead charge." He sighs. "Obviously using Azaya or your children would be pointless and a waste of time. You raised Azaya to be so damn passive that her demon side would be useless to me. There would be no hope for your son or your newborn so that idea had to be crossed. Now since everyone knows this they feel betrayed by my words. The rebels saw me as soft because I let you to do whatever you want. They see me as weak because I haven't made a move on Heaven in a while. I ignored their calls to questions and in the end half of my own demons betrayed me until a little while ago." Ross sighs. "So its done? Are they going to leave Azaya and my family alone. Since you see her and my kids as useless…" Azaya eyes widen "But I'm not useless…" Kaci bites his lip getting more upset.

"I said her demon side to me is useless but feel free to lash out at misunderstood words. In any case, answer me this. Have you truly lost your feelings for Paxton." Ross frowned. "Excuse me?" "I didn't stutter boy. I said have you lost your feelings for Paxton? Has being with Kaci cause you to get over him?" Ross looked down and Lucifer saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Deep down I did still love him, but Kaci and my family are more important. I've buried my feelings for him, and I locked them away…" Kaci looked at Ross "Ross…." Azaya frowned "mama…?"

Lucifer study his face and smirked slightly before going back to his blank stare. "I see. Then I have no other choice. To prevent you from rustling up resentment feelings with the demons in hell and because you firmly believe that Paxton is long out of your desire…I am taking yours and your children's ability to teleport to hell. I am also stripping you of your title." Kaci's and Azaya's eyes widen, Azaya stood up "Grandpa!?"

"You will no longer be seen or recognized as the son of Lucifer or even Beelzebub. You are no longer the prince of hell and you will be recognized as a normal demon. Your children's name will not be added into the hell book of history and your name will be stripped from the history book as well." Ross looks down. "I see…" Azaya was shaking in anger "Why?!"

Lucifer held his hand up. A mark appeared on Azaya, Hannibal, Ross's forehead. "The seal on your head will prevent any and all entry into my domain. It cannot be broken, it cannot be by passed, there is no easy away around it, but I suppose you can call this banishment. It will remain this way until I deem otherwise. Once your next child is born, the seal will pass over to him or her." Kaci closed his eyes trying to control his anger, Hannibal was fussing. Azaya started tear "Grandpa…"

Lucifer got up. "Take this news however you feel but since I no longer need you in my plans and you picked your family over your own duties in hell you can enjoy your life up here." He opened a portal. "Dad…" Ross says. Lucifer stops with his back turned. "Before you go…please grant one last request…" Lucifer sighs. "I do owe you that for actually stepping up and taking my place. What is it?" "Burn that contact with that Lava dragon. Azaya belongs with Semyaza. She doesn't need to courted by some lame ass dragon." "Lava dragon…oh…and here I thought he was dead. Very well, I will void the contact with him. I only made it because I had hopes with my first granddaughter with you and Paxton" He sighs. "Goodbye my son…Azaya…" Without turning back, he walked to the portal and closed it. Ross felt a slight pull at his heart. "Banished from hell…how typical…" Azaya bites her lip and was gone in a flash with her vampire speed up to her room.

Kaci growled putting Hannibal down, he got up "This is bullshit! Why can't he just stop this already! For goodness sake how many times has he gone after heaven and failed?! I'm sorry Ross but your father is a heartless asshole!"

"Well duh. I told you and Azaya before a bunch of times that you never knew the real Lucifer. Well there is. An asshole who cares only for hell and not his children. You and Azaya always wanted this bullshit ass relationship with him well this is what happens when you try! When you try to see past that devil side! Well now you know that it's pointless!" She says snapping at Kaci. "My father will always be an asshole and will never change! Not for me! Not for you! Not for any of his grandchildren!" She yelled with tears rolling down her cheeks. Without saying another word. Ross walked to the front door and walked out of it slamming it behind her in anger. Nearly tearing the door off. Kaci frowned looking down with tears down his cheeks.

Up in Azaya's room she sat in her room in the darkness, no lights where on. In her hand was a Sphere orb she made form a lava egg, she created to look like a mini Volcano was inside of it and even the lava moved within it to mimic real lava flow, she had made this for her grandfather knowing he would be reborn. Tear drops fell on the sphere "Grandpa… why…?" Lucifer's comments where flooding into her head, calling her useless and her power was useless. Biting her lip anger filling inside her chest closing her eyes as demonic gene was pour out. Standing up she grips the sphere has tighter and it starts to crack from her strength, opening her eyes, they had turned into her demon form of eyes lifting her hand with the sphere she throws it at the wall and it shatters into pieces.

Downstairs, Kaci heard this. His eyes widen, Kaci picked up Hannibal and rushed to Azaya's room. He reached Azaya's room, it was dark in Azaya's room. Kaci turned the lights on to see she wasn't in the room but see's glass all over the floor. He frowned walking over knelling down, it was a sphere she mostly made from a lava egg. He can tell it was like a volcano. "Azaya?!"

At Danni's and Frank, Nysa and Danni were in her room waiting when a portal opened. Hanson's head pops up and smiles to see Lucifer walk in. Nysa smiled with tears in her eyes. She got up and rushed to him hugging him. "Lu!" She cried out. Lucifer smiles slightly wrapping an arm around her. "Daddy!" Hanson says reaching out for him. Danni got up. "Lu, I'm glad your back." She handed Hanson to him. He cuddled into Lucifer's chest. "Danni, thank you for looking after them. I owe you." Danni smiled. "Really! Cool, next time I need something I will let you know. Just take care of Nysa and Hanson okay." Lucifer chuckled. "Goodbye Danni. Come along Nysa." She nods taking his arm. "Bye Danni. I'll drop by another time." Danni waved and watched them go through the portal. Once they were gone, she sat on the bed. 'Hmm…why did he seem sad I wonder…'

Jess was sitting in bed with Rick and Chida, they both up and watching TV. Jess sat there with her tablet looking over school work when her phone rang, she sighed and answered it right away "Hello?... Kaci calm down I can't hear you over your crying" Rick and Chida blinked at this. Jess frowned "Are you sure she's gone?.. okay calm down… Where's Ross?" she blinked and gasped "You two had a FIGHT?!" Rick and Chida's eyes widen at this, it was rare for them to fight. "okay tell me everything"

In Samuel's domain, he was walking around and smiled when he saw a soul floating by him. "There you are." He grabbed it and turned it into a crystal. "I'm sorry I had to take you away for a bit, but I owe you something very important." He chuckled. "I think you more than enough deserve a second chance. Your life was cut to short. Now let's take a walk and find you a good home." Samuel chuckled and left his domain.

A portal opened in front of Paxton's house. He sighs cracking his neck. "That was more work then I wanted to do." He was about to enter his house when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked to see Samuel. "Excuse me but I need you. She wants you there at her rebirth…" Paxton frowned and was forced through a portal.

At Jess's, Markth was sitting in his room like he was waiting when he saw Samuel appear in front of him. He chuckled and stepped to the side of a portal. "Come along, she is waiting. If you must leave a note, then do so. Otherwise I can't procced without you being there." Markth blinked "Jess gave me free will, but I will leave a note" he quickly left a note on the table, he turned to the portal and walked through it.

Markth was falling down and it felt for a very long time. It was pitch black, even his eyes couldn't adjust to it. Soon after what felt like hours of falling, he saw a light at the end of his endless fall. He landed on the edge of clear blue water. He heard a sigh and looked to see Paxton standing a farther away from him. "Great…I thought I saw enough of your face for the last 5 days…" He mumbles. Markth sighed "yeah, yeah"

Like a ghost, Samuel walked past them through the middle. He chuckled. "Don't be to hard on him Paxton. At least he is trying right?" Paxton crossed his arms. "Whatever." Samuel smiles and points out to a glowing bright tree in the middle of the clear water. "This a reincarnation tree that the last reaper had before I took over. It can only be used once every 5 years. It is used when a soul has truly earned a reason to be brought back to life. I believe your mother Aliyah has earned that right." Paxton eyes widen. "My…mom?" Markth smiled "Aliyah"

"Thanks to her, she helped avoid an unbalance just due to souls being released from hell. She could have just freed herself and went on doing whatever until she was capture but instead, she captured the lost souls of hell and brought them back. I'm glad that she held and so I have decided that she deserved a change at a life she was unable to have. Don't you agree?" Paxton looks down. "…I don't know…I didn't know her very well…" Markth chuckled "I think you would loved her"

Samuel chuckled and walked on the water towards the tree. "Stay there it will only talk a moment." Reaching the tree, he held up the crystal. It floated up to the tree and started to crack until it shattered. A bright light flashed and then the tree glowed and started to break down into white leaves. It circled around the light and covered it. Paxton and Markth watched as the leaves merged with the light. It started to form a body and slowly dropped down to the water. Paxton eyes widen as he saw a flash of long pink hair, a peach skin body with eyes closed. A white sleeveless v-neck floor length dress was wrapped around her as her foot tapped the water. When it did the remaining leaves floated around her elegantly until her eyes opened showing blue eyes.

She blinks twice and looks down at her hands. Her eyes widen feeling her body. "W-What? Am I…" Samuel smiles. "Welcome back to the living Aliyah Garcia. You have earned another chance in life. Please use it well." "I did?" Samuel lifts her up and walks back to the surface where Paxton was staring wide at her. The first time he met his mother was when she was spirit but now that she was here in the flesh, he felt uneasy but happy." Aliyah spots him and her eyes matched his in wideness. "Paxton!" Samuel put her down and she ran to him in tears. She hugged him tightly. "My baby boy! Paxton!" She cries. Paxton breathes heavily as tears ran down his cheeks. "M-Mom!?" Aliyah looks up at him and smiles. "Yes dear. Look at you. You have gotten so tall! My handsome son!" She reached up ruffling his hair. Markth chuckled "Yo Little sis, welcome back."

She turned to him and pouted. "Yeah, now that I'm back I'm going to crush that idiot angel." Paxton cleans his eyes. "idiot angel? You mean dad?" "Damn straight! How dare he let you go through your childhood alone. Don't worry. I'll pound his head in really good and then we can spend a lot of time together me, you and Markth." Paxton frowned. "Do I have to…" Aliyah sighs. "Despite everything he has done, Markth is a good person. We can finally be a family now. I've been waiting this for us for a very long time. Will you try to get along with him?" Paxton sighs out in annoyance making her blink. "I guess…" Aliyah tears up again. "Your so much like me…" She hugged him again. "I'm so happy that your more like me." Markth chuckled "This is so cute"

Samuel smiles. "It's time to go, live your lives well." He opened two separate portals. Markth eyes widen slightly as he was forced into a portal. Aliyah wraps her arm around Paxton. "I can't wait to meet your wife and kids in the flesh, and I have to report to lord Lucifer to!" Paxton nods as they walked through the portal. Once it closed Samuel looked back at the tree. "Grow easy once more. I may have to use you on a very surprising person, if he doesn't mess it up." Samuel chuckled as he left the site.

On March 9th, Kaci was pacing back, Ross and Azaya still hasn't come back and still missing "Oh Ross where are you?! Azaya… where are you…?" a portal opened and Semyaza walked out "You texted me? Why hasn't Azaya been answering her phone?" Kaci turned to him and frowned and started to tear "Ross…. He's missing… and so is Azaya… Semyaza I'm so worried…" Semyaza sighs. "That would have been something important to mention to everyone and not standing here being worried. I'll go look for her." Kaci teared "I thought they would be back by know…. Semyaza listen to me… before you go and look for you.. you must know everything that happen… Lucifer… he came here and disowned Ross and he called Azaya useless taking banishing them from ever home to hell… and even called Hannibal useless…."

"So?" Semyaza says crossing his arms. Kaci frowned at him. "You know Azaya isn't useless and you know Hannibal won't be useless. Why are you getting upset over something that isn't true? Mom said, untrue words shouldn't even affect a person. You know your kids better than anyone don't you. I haven't seen Azaya be useless in any situation. She takes the high road every time and doesn't stoop to someone's level. She is a bright and brave girl and she doesn't need Uncle Lucifer's so called 'love' to prove that otherwise." Kaci blinked at him "Sem…"

"As for the banishing part and disowning again so what…That gives Uncle Ross more time with the family he picked. With him being disowned it lessen the stress on the demon community. If they know he no longer has any power or title, then that makes you and everyone safe. Grandpa doesn't do things without a reason and so far, it's true. In hell, from what Cellus says, no one frets about Azaya or talks down about her. The war down there is over and other then a few minor people they treat her as more as a fable. They won't be bothering her or you anymore. At best they will just ignore her and go on their merrier way. If they don't acknowledge her existence, then they won't have any reason to attack her. Which one would you like more? Them treating her like garbage, calling her a bastard, and trying to kill her or ignore her and not bothering her. Me personally will that choice number two. Uncle Lucifer is asshole and that's why dad never let me get close to him, but his motives are pure. He wants to keep Azaya safe and that's most likely why he shut her out of hell." Kaci sighs softly "Semyaza please if anyone, you can get through to her…. please find her before she doesn't something stupid…" "That's what I was going to do before you stopped me with some lame information." He opened a portal and left.

Two miles from Xacron, Semyaza has tracked down Azaya's aura and scent to the open woods, near the ocean. His portal appeared and he walked out of it see amazing Tree house. a wooden ramp that rises 50 feet above the spongy forest floor and leads to the front door. He blinked at this tree house but walked up the ramp to the front door which was wide open. He stepped inside to be greeted by cute kitchen area next to sitting area with a fireplace. He walked in more looking around to see a ladder then lead up to another level. He walked over to it and climbed up, reaching the level it was a bedroom area and there was Azaya laying on the bed in nothing but a black tank top and red lace panties. He could hear soft breathing from her, he could tell she was fast asleep. He frowned at her and pinched her cheek not to hard. "Wake up!" He says loudly. Her eyes widen and moved her hand up connecting to his face, she sat up fast and her eyes widen to see Semyaza rubbing his check. "Sem! Don't wake me up like that! You alright?" she frowned "Wait… how did you find me…?" 

He shot her a slight glare, making her jump. "Never mind that! Do you have any idea what you have done!" He says slightly snapping. Her eyes widen at his snapping "Sem…"

"You ran away for such a stupid reason and now Kaci is worrying his ass off about you worried sick! The guy has been crying for days! Ross is missing and no one knows where he is and here you are sleeping all damn cutely like your waiting to be pounced on like you don't have a care in the world! So if I want to pinch you and wake up loudly then I will do so proudly!" Azaya frowned "I didn't sleep for the last to days.. doing nothing but crying! I finally cried myself to sleep last night!... I'm sorry okay?!" she started to tear again "God damn it know I am crying again! Because your yelling at me..!" she put her head down on the pillow.

"I'm only yelling at you because your making Kaci worried about you! Do you not care about his feelings at all! I'm not sugarcoating you just because your crying! What the hell are you crying for anyways! Because Lucifer said mean things to you!" He crossed his arms. "The Azaya I fell in love, the one who dealt with her own bullies, fought against her own demon form, and went to hell despite everyone telling you not to go, would never get so low like this." Azaya sniffed "I know but"

"You are acting like Lucifer is the only person that matters to you. Like his words are the only thing that matter in your life. Every time he does something or say something bad to you, you break down like his words run your life…You left Kaci worried and scared. You have a little brother who is confused on where his big sister is. Your mother is out there pregnant, and nothing is being done. I'm pissed because I just learned about you running away!" He grabbed Azaya and sat her up, whipping her tears away.

"You need to realize that you are a strong, beautiful, and talent girl! The love of my life! Stop letting stupid things like Lucifer get to you. So, what if you are banded from hell, you have an entire world up here to explore and love. You have family and friends up here who don't care about who you are related to. Since you been here everyone has treated you with kind and care. Has anyone called you princess, or a bastard, or shamed you? Told you that you didn't belong? No, they treated you like a normal person and they will continue to do so. So, forget what Lucifer said and did. You live your own life like you want and not try to let someone like him break you down. You stand on your own two feet not as Azaya who is related to the king of hell. You stand as Azaya Morningstar, daughter of Ross and Kaci Morningstar."

Azaya's eyes widen at him "Sem… I'm so sorry..!" she hugged him "I'm so sorry…" He frowns and sighs hugging her back. "It's not me who you should be apologizing to."

"Please… take me home….. please…" she snuggled into his shoulder "Please…" Semyaza chuckles softly at her "with no pants on?" Azaya blinked and looked down and she was wearing nothing but her panties, she flushed "uhm… my leggings…" she pointed to corner of the room. He smirked and reached over grabbing them then grabbing her legs making her gasp has she helped her them "So this tree house, who's is it?" Azaya blinked and smiled "I had it made for us… I was gonna show you it after school ended… it could be our little get away place…" "Uh huh…we'll talk about that later. Let's go before Kaci has a heart attack." Azaya nodded.

KAci was on the couch frowning and tearing, Hannibal on his play mat frowned 'papa…' blinking he looked to see Azaya and Semyaza. He smiled brightly "SIS!" Kaci's head snapped up fast to see them, he gasped and stood "Young LADY! Where in the hell have you been?!" Azaya frown "I… was hiding… I'm sorry dad.. I didn't mean make you worry…" Kaci bites his lip and walked over and pulling her into a hug "Listen to me Azaya who cares that what Lucifer says, you are still know mater what alright?" Azaya nodded "Know go up to your room, take a shower and get dressed, Sem please take her to her room?" he nodded and walked Azaya to her room. Kaci sighs and walks back to the couch and sat down with a heavy frowned "Ross… please come home…"

Upstairs, Azaya and Semyaza walked in her room to see Obsidian standing there. Semyaza frowned and went in front of her "Who are you?! I will kill you if you don't leave!" Obsidian chuckled "You haven't might me yet but I'm her familiar, the lava dragon" Azaya blinked "Obsidian, what you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in the volcano feeding off it?" Obsidian chuckled licking his lips "The one in the ocean was yummy and it was ready to go boom if I didn't go and eat it" Azaya chuckled "I'm gonna hope it the shower" she said walking to her bathroom.

Obsidian looked at Semyaza who was still narrowing at him, he chuckled "Such a narrow look, tell me did your father tell you about the contract?" he grinned at Semyaza. Semyaza sighs and crossed his arms. "He told me, but it was such a lame ass story I ignored it. You're a pretty shitty familiar you know. How did you not know she was missing? Pretty stupid for a dragon of your…caliber…" He says mockingly. Obsidian laughed "Oh I did know where she was, I was just down in the ocean in a volcano eating it" he walked past him "And don't worry, the contact isn't what you think. Only for a familiar wise, I wont take her from you even though breading with her would be an honor" he says leaving the room. Semyaza's eyes turned red and growled "Oh Sem..! come and join me!" he heard Azaya in the shower. He calmed and grinned walking to the bathroom removing his clothes.

The next day, Valeriea was in her lab holding the immortality potion. She knew there was a risk to taking this. Its why she didn't take it just yet. She didn't know what side effects or curse that could take place. Since the potion was limited in source, she couldn't test it. She put the potion down and sighs. "Having trouble Val?" She heard Xavier says as he walked down the stairs. "A little, but nothing so troubling. How is Lady Phoenix." Xavier hums out. "Fine and comfortable I suppose, I'd love to consider her for my collection, but it can't be helped. Like my lovely Danni she is a very fine specimen." He shivers. "If I wouldn't have met Danni, she could have been my next target…unless you wish to take her place."

Valeriea sighs. "I don't think Alcaeus will like that very much. I still need you for now, and I don't need you devoured yet." Xavier chuckled. "So, what's the plan?" "I'll go play with the pup queen for a little while with my new pets. That should give you and Lilith the distraction to do what you want to do. Just make it quick and don't bring the target back here." Xavier smirked licking his lip and head back up the stairs. "Soon my dearest wolf. You will bear me a child then your body and soul will belong to me ahaha." He left the basement.

Valeriea looks at the potion once more before she heads to a door in the basement. She opened it and it led down even more leading to the dungeon. Walking down the stairs the cries of humans she captured could be heard after that she could hear animalistic screams from the beast she created. She smiles at the sounds; they were music to her eyes. Walking down to the last door she opened it and smirked at a large beast. "Well why don't we go have some fun my pet." She heard a low growl.

In Xacron, near a lake there was a stunning house that had 2 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms with an impressive grand entry that featured a stunning chandelier and a modern architecture. There was privacy in every room. They had enormous window walls allowing lush nature filled views from every angle. There was a state-of-the-art gourmet chef's kitchen that featured premium appliances, quartz counters and premium European cabinets that exude sleek and luxury and sophistication. There was an elegant spa bath with hidden drains, titles, and glass doors that filter in nature's light.

This was Takara's and Yaris new home that Chaz built them for a wedding gift. It was finished after his birthday. Today, Takara and her siblings were enjoying the day together. Yaris was at collage classes for the day.

In the spa area, Takara and the girls were relaxing in the hot tub. "This is so good! I can feel our pores opening up!" Alisha said giggling. Her hair was down and then wrapped into a large bun. Naomi nods and sighs out. "Yes! I really like your place sis." Takara smiled. "Uncle Chaz made it, so it was sure to be awesome." The twins smiled and slid closer to her. "Are we getting a niece or nephew soon?" Takara blushed. "What!? Why would you ask me that!?" The twins giggled. "Mama said she isn't ready to be a grandma yet, but I think she would love to be one anyways. Plus, your baby would be super cute!" They say with excited eyes. "We could make so many clothes for our little niece or nephew." "S-Should we even be having this kind of talk!?" Takara says with a red face.

Alisha smiled. "Well Naomi isn't a virgin anymore; she just doesn't go wild like everyone else." Naomi sighs. "True, I guess I don't have what mama calls a sex drive. She says Jayden's is very high so he and Aerith is always having sex." Takara blinks at her and looked at Alisha. "What about you?" "Marcellus says he wants to, but I think something is holding him back. He won't tell me why though. I think I'm ready though. I wanna what it um…feels like…does it hurt?" "Mmm…well when me and Klaus did it, he tried to be really gentle with me. It didn't hurt much but it still hurt a little." Takara nods. "Same with me but Yaris um…got pointers from his dad. Maybe Marcellus is doing that? So, he won't hurt you?" Alisha leans back. "Maybe…" Takara rubs her cheek. 'I knew thought I would be taking to my little sisters about this…'

Out by the lake, Jayden and Kaleb were fishing. Behind them was a basket of fish they had already caught. He sighs. "I miss…" "Please shut up." Kaleb says. Jayden pouted at him. "I don't care how much you care for your girlfriend. This is a sibling's day for gosh sake. Just go one day without talking about her. Not a hard thing to do." Jayden sighs. "Your right, I'm sorry. I do bother you with talking about her." "You do. So, can we just fish and talk about something else?" "Yeah like what?" Ayden hums out. "Oh, how about Kaleb. I think we should come up with some punishments for making us worry so much. When he wakes up we can dish them out." Jayden grins. "Yeah! I already got some in mind." The boys chuckled enjoying the peaceful day.

In the forest, a portal opened out. A large figured covered in cloaking magic, eyed the direction of the house. 'Go play my pet.' It growled out and walked slowly through the forest to the house.

Bella, Aerith and Azaya where in the basement of Jess's in a room that hasn't been touched yet, in front of them was a very large canvas with colored balloon's pinned on it. The girls with wet suits on and wearing gloves and darts in there arms "Alright girls! Lets make our master piece!" Aerith says, Bella giggled "Yeah! I can't for Arnold to see this!" Azaya smiled "Same with Sem!" she aimed her dart "I'm ready" Aerith and Bella chuckled and aimed there darts and the three of them shot the darts at the balloon and they hit some of the balloons bursting paint making her giggles giggled "Oooooo! Yes! I hit one!" "Me too!" "This is so fun!"

At Oichi's manor she was playing with the girls in the nursey. She was wearing a red vintage floral maxi dress and black flats. "All my babies are so adorable!" She held them all snuggling them, making them giggle. Orochi walked in with snacks for them. "Beloved. I have the snacks." Oichi blushed at this. "Stop calling me that." They girls looked at Orochi and tried wiggling out of Oichi's arm to reach him. She pouted. "My girls want you more than me…I'm a little hurt." She fakes sniffs, getting their attention back. They frowned at hearing their mother sniff and they started to tear up. Oichi smiled and snuggled them. "Aw! So cute!" Orochi chuckled.

"Oichi…when we come back from the hunters place, I want you to meet someone." Oichi nods. "Yes, you asked me this once before. I think I'm ready to meet this friend of yours." Orochi frowned. "He isn't my friend…" Oichi laughed. "Only a friend would say, 'Once both of your feeling is reached, bring her by.' This friend must really want you to get set up someone special." She laughed more. Orochi sighs and then smirked. "Yes, and I found her." Oichi stopped and blushed. He sat the tray down and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. The girls smiled up at him. "I found the special girl I have been looking for. My dearly beloved Oichi." Oichi couldn't help but smile at the warmth in his voice. She leans back on him. "I look forward to meeting your friend. I hope Jess don't mind babysitting the girls." She says giggling.

In the skies above Rex's normal radar. Valeriea was floating over Oichi's manor, hidden from sight, with a slick smile on her face. "Time to come out and play little pup." Two portals opened beside her as dark knights came out. "Go…" She says. The knights came out by the dozens and slammed down on Oichi's roof.

Oichi's eyes widen inside with Orochi as the girls started to cry. Before they had a chance to react, the shadow knights busted through the roofs, bring the ceiling down with them. On the outside, a few of the maids got out. They let out a scream as the manor came down crumbling. The dark knights jumped from the debris, killing the maids that were screaming. Valeriea laughed. "I know it won't keep you down for good. Come play little wolf." The knights let out a dark cry that echoed out.

They flew towards the palace to attack it. An alarm ran through the city as Rex broadcast the warning. "Emergency! Emergency! Xacron is under attack by an unknown enemy. All residents get to the directed shelters. All armed forces protect the citizens. Emergency! Emergency!" His voices rings out through the city.

People frowned as they ran towards safety. While Rex barrier wasn't working over the island, every safe house was equipped with a mini barrier for their safely. At the hospital, they were rushing patients to secure rooms. Rinko frowned looking at the sky. He then saw a black shadow coming right at the window. His eyes widen as he quickly cast a barrier around the room. The shadow knight crashed into the window making the room shake but it was soon caught in black flames. Rinko growled. "You will not touch this boy!" He says as he tails grew out.

Julian felt the shock of the room and was rushing to Ayden's room when a dark knight crashed in the wall. He narrowed his eyes as the knight stopped him from reaching Ayden's room. He growled as his claws came out. "It's a mistake thinking you can take me on."

At Jess's, she was on the floor with her twins. She was playing with them and they where laughing and laughing at her. Rick and Chida sitting on the couch chuckled at them. Jess blowing on their tummy making them scream giggling more. Then Jess sat up with a frown, Rick and Chida blinked at her "Jess what's wrong?" Rick asked. Jess bites her lips "Something is wrong…" Rick and Chida frowned "what do you mean" Jess got up "Rick.. Chida.. it's Ayden.. and Oichi's manor… I must go to them" Rick and Chida sighs softly and nodded "GO love, we know" Jess smiled at them and stepped over to them and kissing their foreheads "Markth!" she shouted, Markth walked in the room "Yeah? I'm about to leave to see my sister" Jess just looked at him "You care coming with me, Michaela is on a date with Yuki so you will be coming with me" then she closed her eyes "Risa, go check on Ayden" she says, Risa was still in the hospital watching over Cien.

"Come on then, your demon portal" she said has her body shined and her battle armor appeared on her. Markth sighs "I'll text my little sis that will be late" he said opening his demon portal "Where to first?" "To the hospital" Jess says walking through the portal "Hey Demon!" Markth looked back at them "You better protect her!" Rick and Chida narrowed at him, Markth sighs "Of course" he followed in after Jess.

Above the city, Valeriea was releasing more shadow knights and beasts. She laughed. "Yes! Have fun my pets!" At the palace it was under attack by the knights. Terrance growled as he clawed two of them in half. "Anyone who can't fight leave now!" He yelled. "Get to the shelters!" He says before three knights attacked him, trying to bit into his skin. His eyes turned purple and was about to kill them until five more jumped him, slamming him out the window. "Bad move!" He says say he turns into his dragon form. He roars out shaking them off and burning them off. He turns to the manor and saw that it had collapsed. "Oichi!?" He flew over there until bigger shadow knights jumped on his back, stabbing and biting his skin. He growled as he rolled on the ground, but more came after him, halting him in his advance.

Out in the town, Thalia and Oberon were leading others to safe houses there were protected by Rex's barrier. Kendrick was already there with Lily and Ari. Oberon was carrying Kayla and Lucien had Izzy. "Mama! We have to get mama and the others!" Kayla cries out. "I'm sure they are fine dear." Thalia says. 'Mama…' Izzy says. 'I hope you and Adaline are safe…' Just then a shadow knight ran under their feet and grabbed Thalia. Her eyes widen as it appeared under her and flung her into a near by building. Oberon eyes widen. "Thalia!" The dark knight roars out and ran at them.

Suddenly a dark wave came by them, covering the monster and ripping it apart in a brutal way. Oberon turn and saw Seth walking up. "Son." "Go get them to safely. I'll get mother." Oberon frowned and handed Kayla to him. "No protect them, I'll get your mother." Seth frowned and sighs. "As a king you should listen to me." "As your father you will listen to me now go!" He says rushing into the building. "Let's go." Seth says. Lucien nodded and followed him.

Deliora and Ronnie with Alaric rushed to the safe houses but Ronnie stopped, Deliora blinked "Ronnie… what are you doing? Please don't…" He shook his head. "Go on Deliora. Take Alaric with you and stay there." He says rushing off. Deliora frowned "Ronnie!" Valora and Esme rushed over with Xena and Jareth "Come on Lady Deliora" Deliora frowned and rushed inside with Alaric and the kids.

At Takara's house, they were all inside in the living room when Rex came through on their beads. "Emergency! Emergency! The city of Xacron is under attack. Please make your way to guard shelters with protective barriers. Emergency! Emergency! The city of Xacron is under attack by unknown forces. Please make your way to guarded shelters with protective barriers." The kid's eyes widen as they got up. "What?!" Jayden says. The twins held each other. "Oh no!" Takara frowned. "Mom…what about mom and the others. Rex what is happening!?" "Lady Oichi's manor has fallen. There has been no word of her escape." Jayden's eyes widen at this. "We have to help! We can't sit here and do nothing! Xacron is our home to! As princes and princess, we have a duty to help our people!" They frowned but nodded. They were about to held to the door when something came crashing down through the roof. They gasped turning around.

A very large beast, with black and dark red fur, a long tail, large claws and forearms, A demonic red face and large teeth there were poking to out of its lips. It stood up on its forelegs as he looked down at the kids with a dark look. Alisha and Naomi shook looking at this beast. Takara frowned until the boys jumped in front of them. Jayden quickly used a sound wave hitting the beast hard. The walls behind it broke apart as the beast was driven back a bit but it took Jayden's attack head on. Jayden's eyes widen as it just stood there. "W-What the hell…" Naomi frowned "B-Ba…" Before she could even call Balaji out. The beast tail swung out and grabbed Naomi by her throat. "Naomi!" Alisha yelled as Naomi was taken by the its tail and slammed through the wall. Alisha tears up horror as she runs after her.

Jayden and Kaleb glared at the beast as their eyes turned into their hybrid form. "Stay away from out sisters!" Jayden yelled out. "Kara! Get them out of here!" Kaleb yelled followed Jayden to fight the beast.

Back at Jess's, the girls came up stairs laughing, Rick and Chida looked at them "Girls…" they blinked "Dad? Uncle? Where's mom?" Rick and Chida frowned "Something happen so she left" they frowned but sensed something wrong from the outside "Rex!" Rex appeared "What's going on?" Aerith asked "Xacron is under attack, I'm sorry but I can't not talk know" he disappeared. The girls frowned , they looked at each other nodded and rushed to the door. Rick and Chida frowned "Girls! Don't!" they didn't listen and left. Rick groaned "Shit! Jess is not gonna be happy!" Chida sighs and sat down "Yup…"

At the hospital, Cien was frowning sensing danger all around, he looked out the window to see strange dark knights attacking, he frowned. Ebony frowned "Dad what's wrong?" "that dark witch is attacking…" Ebony frowned but noticed Risa was gone "Dad Risa is gone" Cien turned to the corner and did notice she was gone.

Outside next to Valeriea who was grinning at what she was causing, Phoenix floated down next to her on a broom "Mhmm this looks like fun! May I join dear? Ebony is here, I wish to take her back" "Feel free to do what you like." Valeriea says as two more portals opened. More beast dropped down with wings. "Feel free to take some distractions with you." Phoenix chuckled "Thank you, Calcifer and Jin are already here heading to the hospital" she says swooping down to join in on the fun.

Valeriea watched as her beast ran through the city of Xacron. She chuckled and looked at he manor. "Come now, how long do you attend to keep me waiting. My main pet isn't even here yet to play with you."

The manor started to shake, and a bunch of large serpents started to lift the rumble pile away. Oichi was shielded in an aura barrier with the girls who were crying their hearts out, startled by the attack. She frowned holding them close. "What the hell happened!?" She says bouncing the girls to calm them down. Orochi frowned and growled deadly. "I don't know but it looks like the palace and the city is under attack. We should get going." Oichi got up holding the girls close. She looked around and frowned to see some of the maids and butlers didn't make it." "Oh no…" "Now isn't the time, let's go." He says calling large serpent. He picked up Oichi and jumped on it. "Head for the city. Any threats and its your lunch." He says as the serpent slithers to the city.

At Paxton's he was striking knights and beast down. "What the hell is this…" Sonya was down below helping people into their home. There house was one of the safe house. There was a large underground facility under it. Aliyah appeared on the roof with Paxton. "Mom please stay in the house with the kids." Aliyah frowned as a large broad sword and a shield appeared in her hands. "My son, remember, I am the 4th oldest demon. I am not as weak as other demons. I'll help you protect them." She says rushing out. Paxton watched as she used her large shield to block and attack and then cut down three shadow knights at once. She landed in front of the house and glared at the beast. "Come and meet your deaths!" She says holding her sword and shield. "I am a shield that will never break and one that will never yield!" She yelled charging at the monsters.

At the school, the students that had dorms at the school where guided to the safe houses under the school. Klaus was frowning at the dark knights rushing in starting to attack. Klaus bites his lip and his eyes turned into his hybrid and charged at them, the teachers where gasping "KLAUS!" but in front of Klaus River dropped down in front of him in her nightingale armor "GO inside! KNOW!" Klaus frowned "I can help!" "No! go!" she shouted grabbing a beast by the neck "GO!" Klaus frowned and rushed to the safe house.

River growled and snapped the beast's neck. The Beast's stopped and growling at her, River looked at them and her eyes turned into her dragon forum "You will not get past me beasts!" 

At the hospital, another knight was burned by Rinko's flames. Rinko frowned. "Trying to get Ayden is a foolish mistake, you will all die." In the hallway Julian easily dodge the attack and grabbed the beast by the arm and pulled it towards him. With a swipe of his claw he cut the head off. The beast fell to the floor dead. He frowned as more beast came in. He sighed. "Great…"

Outside, Seth and the others had reached a safe house. Kim was there with Nia and Jaliyah. "Kayla!" Nia cried out rushing to her. Kayla sniffed as Seth put her down. She hugged Nia. "Oh mom! I'm so happy your okay!" "Yes, Rex brought us here. He is teleporting people in different areas, so we don't overload the shelters. Lily walked up with Kendrick who was sniffing. "Nana…" She hugged him. "Where is Thalia and Oberon?" "Mother got attack so father went after her. I'm leaving to get them." Lily nodded. Tessa walked up. "I'll stay here and watch everyone." Seth nodded and kissed her gently before leaving. Lucien blinks at this. "Mmm at the public kissing stage I see." Tessa blushed. "N-Now is not the time for that."

Florina, Julia, Sai, and Corbett rushed in. Florina was pale and out of breath. Her arm was bleeding. "H-Help!" Julia called out in tears. Nia frowned. "Flo!" Tessa rushed to her. "I'll take her to the medical station." Julia rushed to Lily in tears. "Weird beast came to the house and they took papa! They hurt mama!" Lily frowned. "Don't worry dear your parents will be okay."

Markth's demon portal opened at the hospital in Ebony's room. Cien turned to it has Jess and Markth walked out. The door to Ebony's room broke open has a beast charged at them, Jess's eyes widen and backed up but Markth caught it by the neck "… disgusting creatures" he snapped it's neck. Jess frowned "Markth stay here, I will go check on Ayden" Cien and Markth frowned "You sure?" Jess nodded "I'll be alright" she said and summoned her sword rushing out of the room. Ebony frowned "Dad…" Cien walked to her and held her hand it's alright"

In Aiden's room, Rinko was fighting off the beasts but more keep coming in almost overwhelming it but white snakes appeared attacked the beast. Rise appeared next to Rinko "Lady Jess told me to check on Ayden, you alright Rinko?" "I'm fine. They can't come past my flames." He says slicing the head off with his fan.

In the woods. Jayden was thrown through a tree. Kaleb was laying on the ground with his head bleeding and his arm had a giant bite mark. His wounds were healing. His eyes opened slightly as he sat up. "Bastard…" He says holing his arm. Jayden coughs as he held his side. The beast walked to them at slow pace. Takara had Naomi in her arms and she and Alisha ran to the city. They heard the ground shake as their brothers tried holding the beast back. Alisha sniffed as tears ran down her cheeks. "Sis…Naomi is she okay?" Takara smiled. "Yes, she will be fine. Just knocked out. Keep running okay. We have to reach mama." Alisha sniffed and nodded. They ran as far as they could until something zoomed by their face making them stop. Their eyes widen as they shook to see the beast holding both Kaleb and Jayden by their necks. It smacked its tail on the ground. Dropping the boys it charged at the girls. Alisha screams out, making a loud echo. Takara held her. "Queen bee I summon the!" She yelled as her familiar appeared. It pushed back the beast. Alisha clinged to Takara shaking as a large woman appeared wearing a black and yellow dress, a crown mask and bee wings. She hovered off the ground. "You summon me my princess. I will protect you as long as I can. Please find a way to get out of here. My barrier will protect you for a bit." "What about my brothers! I can't leave them here!" Bee held her hands up and bees swarmed around the boys. "Hurry." She says. Takara nodded and ran off with Alisha. The bee carried the boys behind them.

The beast watched them go. Bee pulled out a yellow honey spear. "Your battle is with me monster. You will not touch my princess." She says flying towards the beast.

At the hospital, Rinko and Risa were protecting Ayden as his beads activated. "Rinko! Rinko are you there!?" Oichi called out. "Yes my lady, rest assured that Ayden is safe with me." "What is happening?! Status report!" "Yes, It seems some kind of shadow beasts and knights are attacking the city. Julian is getting every to a secure location. However, I am unsure on where everyone else is." "I see, I'm on my way to drop the girls off. Once I find out about the others I'll head to there. Please keep him safe!" "Yes my queen."

As Ayden slept he could hear the echo's of screaming from his sisters. 'Ayden…Ayden my son…its time to wake. Your sisters need you' "D-Dad…" 'It's time to wake up Ayden. Wake up." Ayden's eyes fluttered open. "Dad?" He blinks and looked around. Sitting up he felt the room shake. Turning to the window he saw Rinko and Risa fending off the beast. 'Hurry Ayden, your sisters need you.' He heard a voice. Ayden growled as his eye turned into his hybrid form. He jumped off the bed startling Rinko and Risa. "Where are my sisters!" He yelled in anger as he cut down the beast with ease. He looked around and jumped out the window. Rinko frowned and turned into his fox form following him. Risa gasped has a golden light shined behind her and the bests and shadow creatures where destroyed, Risa turned "Jess" Jess stepped in "Risa where's Ayden?!" Risa gulped "He woke up and went to his sisters... Rinko followed "I'm" Jess frowned and rushed to the window "Ayden…"

At an Active Volcano, Azaya dropped down at the edge. And looked down at it she could feel the heat of it, it wasn't like down hell but she like the heat of it on her skin. Obsidian dropped next to her "You gonna dive in?" he asked, she nodded "lava is the force of power and light, I will protect my family and Semyaza" she side and drove down. Diving in the lava. She swim through and floated there, closing her eyes the lava started to turn blue and her eyes snapped opened has she sank down fueling herself. Obsidian chuckled "See that Lucifer, she doesn't need your so called love but yet you are foolish to call her power useless"

Back at the hospital, Markth turned quickly to see Phoenix walking in "Markth… she let you free.. oh my love I'm so happy" Markth growled at her making her stop and frown "you never growl at me…" Ebony gulped and Cien held her "Back off dark witch!" Phoenix sighs "I see.. you two I see, siding the very witch that took Darcaniea, your lover" Cien frowned "You changed her, if she never stayed with you then she was never termed to make Ebony into a power source! Like you did! You carved into her back and she's healing from it!"

Phoenix sighs again "well then, Markth… you are know dead to me… I was hoping we could rekindle… but I guess it was not possible" she snapped her fingers has Calcifer and Jin stepped in. Ebony's eyes widen and shook from seeing Calcifer. Calcifer grinned licking his lips "Hello again cute little witch" Cien held her more "Markth…" Markth eyes widen turning into his demon forum "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TOUCH HER!" he roared, Phoenix frowned and stepped out "Kill them and bring me Ebony" Calcifer and Jin grinned "Will pleasure" they charged at Markth.

At Paxton's, Aliyah was fighting off the beasts left and right Suddenly the ground under the beasts shook making them stop, Aliyah blinked but stepped back has the ground started to form into lava as the beasts screamed as they were melting.

Paxton frowned as he shield the people and Sonya from the spray of lava drops the beast tried to throughout. Out of the lava, Azaya crawled out and she moved her head up has hair did a splash with lava and stood up covered in her lava armor. Paxton sighs. "Azaya… you need to be in a shelter with the others. This isn't a battle for attacking. We are defending everyone we can save. Thank you for the help but you need to stay back." Azaya turned to him and frowned "No"

They watched even through the lava, the beast slipped under the ground zooming left and right. Crawling on the buildings and trees. Aliyah chuckled. "Still want more." The beast jumped out of their shadow and went for Aliyah who stopped them with her shield. "Its been forever since I cut lose." She spends her sword faster and faster creating red lighting. Her eyes turned red as she thrusts it forwarded. The red lighting pierce through every beast around them. "Go on Pax!" She says. Paxton pointed his angelic spear and joined it with his mother's. Together their power turned the beast into dust. Paxton sighs out. "Mother can I leave guarding this place to you?" She nodded. "I'll make sure everyone gets in." Paxton spreads his wings and flew off deeper into. The city. Aliyah puts her shield down helping Sonya direct traffic of the citizens. Azaya lifted her hand "Ruby, go and hunt for shadows" Ruby appeared in her blue flames but she wasn't a cat, she was the size of a bug wild cat like a panther, Ruby roared and went on her hunt. 

In the city, Thalia stood back to back with Oberon. They were surrounded by beasts and knights. Thalia sighed holding her shoulder. "Dear… when they attack make a run for it. I'll be a distraction." Oberon says. Thalia frowned. "Don't be silly dear. I won't leave you." The beast closed in with black blades, and teeth baring. Right as they are about to pounce blue and black mixed aura claws grabbed the beast and made quick work on them. Ronnie and Seth dropped down beside them. "Mother, father, are you alright?" Oberon nodded. Thalia smiled. "Did even one make it there safely." Seth nodded. "You are injured. You need to get to the shelter." Thalia nodded and was picked up by Oberon. "Lets go." He says. They nodded at him and rushed off, killing beasts along the way.

Bracken and the guards ran through the streets and with their high tech weapons managed to capture and seal some of the beast. Bracken using his poison magic he destroyed beasts from the inside out. He looked over and saw Yain jumping down with a bite mark in his arm. "Yain! Are you good?" Yain nodded. "Yes, what's the status." "Terrance is holding down the fort at the palace. Lady Oichi is on her way to a shelter. I just got word from Paxton this his side is clear. He is on his way to check on other shelters." Yain nodded. "I'll head to the shelter. Flo got hurt." Bracken nodded and the parted ways.

Oichi and Orochi landed in front of the shelter. Killing beast along the way. She dropped down from the serpent and rushed in the shelter to see Lily. "Grandma! I need you to watch the girls!" Lily nodded. "Of course." She says with question. She took the upset quads from Oichi. They teared up and started to fuss. "Be careful dear." Oichi nodded and ran out. Orochi had broken his large serpent into smaller ones and he was preventing any other beast to get close., Orochi can I count on you to protect this place?" He nodded. "Go on." Oichi nodded and ran off.

Markth grabbed both Calcifer and Jin by the neck "You two are no match for me, it seems your so called dark witch wants you to die" Calcifer growled and with his claws he stabbed Markth in the gut making Markth release him but didn't let go of Jin. Jin struggled in Markth's grip, Markth was now anger and his snakes where coming form his feet and hissed and rush to Calcifer with their fangs Calcifer backed up, biting his lip "Jin..!" Jin gasped "G-GO!" Calcifer growled and took off. Markth sighs hit Jin's on the wall knock him out, his snakes crawled on him and bind him. Ebony sighs "will she be back?" Markth turned to them and opened his portal "Go through it, it's my own domain, you two will be safe in it" Ebony frowned "But…" Cien picked her up removing her from the monitor's has Jess walked in the room "What you two" then she see's Jin "Jin…." Markth looked at her "Phoenix was here" Jess bites her lip "Cien take her to the portal and stay there until it's safe" Cien nodded and rushed in the portal with Ebony.

Jess sighs and steps over to Jin "Rex" Rex appeared "Teleport Jin to a holding cell here" "Very well." She heard him say. Out of her beads, one separated and hovered over Jin teleporting him to the cells.

In the forest, Ayden was rushing through it in top speed. Rinko now in his tiny fox form was riding on his shoulder. They heard screaming. Ayden growls heading toward it.

Takara was on the ground next to Naomi. Her familiar was forced to return. The beast was walking slowly to Alisha who was sliding back to a tree. Takara shrugged to get up. "Alisha… run…" She gasps out. All of a sudden, her eyes turned bright pink. They blinked looking at Alisha. There was a big number under her head and it was rapidly counting down. Takara's eyes widen. "This is…" Ignoring the pain in her body she got up and ran to Alisha. Using her speed she panic seeing the demon raise his claw. The number over Alisha's head counted down from 5.

Alisha slammed her eyes out as she screamed out. The beast dropped his claw. Alisha felt blood splattered on her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see Takara laying still on the ground in front of her. Tears leaked from her eyes. "K-Kara…" She grabbed Takara's arm. "No! NO!" The beast watched them and once again raised its claw. Alisha cried out holding on to Takara. "Alisha!" She heard her name scream out. Looking up she saw Ayden appear out the tree. His eyes full of rage. "Brother…!" Rinko jumped off and turned into. His bigger self. He set the ground on fire around the beast as Ayden tackled it into the ground. The beast eyes glowed as it screamed out swing his claws at Ayden.

Ayden dodged it grabbed its arm. "How dare you hurt my family!" He yelled. He snapped the beast large arm and swung it away from Alisha. Rinko. Used his fox fire, set the beast on fire. The beast roars out before it dives into the shadows shaking the flames off. Ayden frowned looking around. Rinko went to Alisha and turned back into his human form. He touched Takara's back and using his flames he was able to stop her from bleeding. "Its not your fault sis." Ayden says. "Out job is to protect our little siblings. Takara will be okay." Ayden says looking around. He frowned seeing shadows move around. 'Where is it…' He turned around. When he did a tail came out his shadow. "Ayden!" Ayden smirked and grabbed its tail. "Your cheap tricks won't work on me!" He pulled the beast out of the shadow and slammed it into the ground. Ayden claws it's chest deeply but the beast flipped him off. 'Enough fun my pet. Grabbing them and bring them to me." The beast growls and runs to Alisha. Rinko quickly blocks it with his fire.

The beast dives down into the shadow and slipped under them. His eyes widen as the beast grabbed Alisha and ran over to get Naomi. "No!" Ayden growls and tried to reach him but the beast disappeared with the twins in the shadows. "Dammit! Rinko find my brother's I'll go after the twins!" Rinko nodded as he picked up Takara. Ayden ran after the direction the beast went in.

in the towns square Arnold and his demon friends where helping people in the safe houses has beasts where swarming around them and one dove at Arnold slashing his arm making his friends gasp "Arnold!" Arnold bites his lip kicking the beast away holding his arm "filth beasts…" the beasts roared and dashed at them the leading beast was hit with an angelic spear. The beasts stopped, Arnold blinked looked up as Bella was hovering over them wearing amazing armor and boots that match. Her long white moved with her angelic aura has her eyes turned pink with still a black slit in the middle. Arnold smiled "Bella..!" Bella floated down grabbing her spear swirling it "You will not touch him again!" she shouted swirling her spear, the beasts charged at her has she pointed the spear at them and a angelic light beam hit them did on, killing them. Arnold motion the others to get into the shelter. "Quickly get inside. You will be safe." They nodded rushing away. Bella rushed over to Arnold "Arnold!" he smiled at her "nice armor outfit"

Bella smiled and frowned at his arm she gently took it and started to heal it has more beasts where coming, she frowned "Quickly lets head inside" he nodded and they rushed inside and Bella stopped twirling her spear an banged it on the ground has a barrier appeared around the safe house with shine divine light. Bouncing and hurting the beasts burning them.

At Frank and Danni's she sighs as she cut down a beast around the house. "How disgusting." She cleaned her hand. She and Frank were taking care of the smaller amount of beast that came their way. Adaline in inside the house protected by a barrier. Inside as well was Chaz, and his family. Their house had been destroyed in the attack so they teleported there." Danni looked up to see Frank fighting beast, killing them with ease. "I wonder if he knows how handsome he looks up there." She says chuckling.

She then heard screaming, narrowing her eyes outside near the tree line. It was hard to make out but she saw what looked like Izzy and Florina rushing through the trees with beast running after them. Her eyes wide. "Girls!" She quickly ran off to the woods. Frank frowned and banged his spear has the barrier got brighter making the beasts scream getting burned, he frowned "Damn it! DANNI! Rex contact Zane! Tell him Danni got led away from me! I can't leave the house unattended please!" then a light shined down killing shadows and beasts has Uriel appeared Frank smiled "Mother!"

In the woods, Danni slowed down her pace looking around. "Girls! Where are you!" She yelled. "So gullible as always." Danni stopped and frowned as she watched a woman with long black hair and two small horns on her head. She was wearing a black dress with high heels. She smirked at Danni. "Hello Danni, so good to s…" Danni disappeared and hit the woman right in her stomach. She then knee her chest before grabbing her hair and throwing her into a tree. The woman coughs out. Holding her chest. Danni walked up to her cracking her knuckles. "Hello Lilith."

Lilith glares up at her. "You think that new body of yours was enough to clear your scent? Think again. Don't think you can kill me so easily bitch." Lilith growled. "Once I rip your heart out I'll go after that false queen next! Danni you can't run from me. We are linked forever. Until you stay dead I will always be the one to take your life!" She rushed Danni. "Because of you! Lucifer will never love me! I am the mother of demons! All demons come after me and then you came! What's so fuckin special about you!" She yelled as they fraught hand to hand combat. "You never know when to give up but this time I'm not the one who is going to be dying!" Danni ducks down and swipes Lilith's feet from under her.

Lilith gasps as Danni punches her right in the face. Lilith body was blown back and rolled on the ground. She shook trying to get up. Danni huffed out. "Your weak. Looks like imprisonment didn't do well on you." Lilith bit her lip in anger and pulled out a dagger. She got and rushed Danni.

Danni frowned seeing the dagger and knocked it away from her hand. She snapped Lilith wrist making her scream. Danni dropped her and sigh. "Your so sad." As she stood over Lilith she failed to see a shadow appear behind her. Lilith smirked. "No, your sad Danni. How many times have we done this little dance and each time… you lose!" Danni's eyes widen as a beast bit down in her shoulder. She screams out in pain. Lilith took the dagger in her other hand. "Die Danni!" She stabbed Danni in the stomach making her gasps out. Pulling the dagger out Lilith laughed as she went to stab her in the chest.

Her hand was stopped by Xavier. He glares at her. "Foolish woman. How dare you hurt my wolf." He smacks her to the ground and kills the beast attached to Danni. Danni holds her stomach but is picked up by Xavier. Lilith held her cheek. "What are you doing!?" "You can leave. I told you that this woman was mine. Touch her again and I'll snap your neck. Go home." Lilith bit her lip. "Now. Unless you wish to disobey Valeriea." Lilith snitched her teeth and left through a portal. Xavier looked down at Danni, who was shaking, and smirked. "Now that we are alone my dear… let's start off where we last left." He says. Danni tried to get away from him but his grip was to strong. Black beast surrounded them and shielded them with a barrier hiding their location from others.

Xavier threw Danni down to the ground and licked his lips. "I've been waiting for this day. To finally claim you as my own!" Danni screams out, calling Frank for help. She thrashes and kicks out as he rips her clothes off. "Yes, yes fight me! Show me that fiery spirt!" Xavier laughed almost monstrously."

Aerith wearing a purple steampunk corset, black leather skinny jeans and black heeled ankle boots. Landed on the ground and looks around "Jayden! Kaleb!" she shouted, hearing a soft groan she turned to see them on the ground, she gasped and rushed over "Jay!" knelled down holding Jayden, she found to see how bad they where, biting her lip she lift her hand started to heal them but she frowned has it wasn't working "No… why isn't working?!"

"The beast they fought is different from the others" She looks up to see Rinko sitting under a tree with Takara next to him. "I've stop the bleeding but their wounds can't be healed for some reason. It's best to leave then laying there still for now. Until the chaos dies down in the city." Aerith frowned and gentle put Jayden down "Jay…"

In the city, citizens were in the shelters as the guards protected the shelters. Oichi was running through the city helping where she can. She was on her way to the hospital. Rinko wasn't answering her. She didn't teleport because she wanted to make sure no one was left behind. She then stopped and then frowned. She sighs. "I see… so this is your doing…" Valeriea floats down. "Hello little pup. Do you like your gift I gave you?" Oichi growls. "Valeriea. Showing your face to me is a mistake." Valeriea chuckled. "it's been so long since we really had a face to face talk like this. I though I would make this clear." She frowned. "This is my declaration of war." Oichi glared. "Very well witch. If it keeps you from attacking humans. I'll gladly be your target." Valeriea chuckles. "Oh dear child. You are far to late for that. I've already completed my revenge on humans. I have made it to where they can never repopulate." "What!?" Valeriea laughs. "Half of the human population is unable to carry their genes on and they will slowly but surely die out. To keep you out of the rest of my plans though, I must get rid of you."

Oichi growls. "Do you hate humans this much! To go so far to take their ability to breed!" Valeriea frowned. "I do and I will not rest easy until they are dead." Oichi's aura flared up. "Fine then witch. Today is the day you die!" Valeriea chuckled. "How cute but I'm not the one you should be focusing on."

A shadow appeared under her and Oichi watches as large beast came out. She frowned but then her eyes widen to see Alisha and Naomi in its hand. "Girls!" Alisha struggled to get out. "Mom!" Naomi was still out cold. "Let my children go!" Valeriea smirked. "Okay since you asked so nicely." She snapped her fingers. The beast lifts Naomi and threw her through two buildings making them collapse on top of her. "Naomi!" Oichi and Alisha yelled. Oichi was about to go to her until the beast blocked her path. "Tisk, tisk, tisk, don't be rude." Valeriea says chuckling. "You have a daughter still in his grip that's about to go through much more pain."

Oichi grew angry as the ground cracked under her. "So what will you do? Go get the daughter you asked to us so nicely put down or…" She snapped her finger. The beast growls and sinks his claws into Alisha's side. She screams out as blood ran down her side. "Mama! Mama!" She screamed out. "Save the daughter that is about to die." Oichi eyes grew wide as something snapped inside her. She screams out as she turned into her second wolf form. "You will die!" She yelled out as she attacked the beast.

It dropped Alisha on the ground. She held her side shaking. Oichi bit the beast taking a bite out of its neck. It's tail wrapped around her body but her own tail smacked it away. Valeriea laughed as she floated back into the sky. She noticed a portal opened up under Alisha and she dropped through it. She ignored it for now. She sat back and enjoyed the brutal fight between her beast and Oichi.

Oichi kicked the beast in its jaw, sending it down to the ground. Picking its tail up she spins it and slammed it into buildings. Dropping the tail she then looked at the area where Naomi was and tried to rush there. The beast tail grabbed her and threw her into a building stopping her advances again. Oichi growled jumping down. She needed to get to Naomi quickly. Valeriea chuckled floating in the air. Phoenix floated next to her laughed "Ooo look at that" "Yes quite a show. Did you get Ebony?"

"No… I didn't get her…" she pouted then she sensed something and moved Valeriea out of the way has a golden beam went past them.

Jess floated up with a narrow look "You two… I should known… siding together…" Phoenix chuckled "Well if it isn't the queen witch bitch herself coming to play" Jess narrowed at them "Ebony is safe from you, Jin has been captured, you are powerless here Phoenix" Phoenix bites her lip. Valeriea chuckled. "Powerless she says. Just because she lost one wolf?" Valeriea put her hands behind her back. "Unfortunately for you I can cross over certain limits no one has the guts to do. Tell me…how much do you love your God children? We should be the least of your worries" she says as the battle between Oichi and the beast escalated. Jess's narrowed at her "What did you say you black hearted witch?"

In the forest, a shadow sneaked up and merged with Jayden's shadow. Taking his body over. His eyes opened and he sat up. Aerith blinked "Jay?"

Jayden's eyes turned black and he sinks down into the shadow disappearing. With a smirk. Aerith gasped "JAY!"

In the shelter, Lily was alone, in private wing of the medical room with the girls they were finally sleeping with puffy cheeks from crying. She smiles. A shadow slipped in and appeared behind her. Lily frowned and turned around. Her eyes widen slightly to see Jayden appear. "Jayden?"

Jayden smiles. "Grandma. Sorry for scaring you. Didn't want to wake the girls." She went to him. "Oh sweetie, we need to get those wounds of yours checked out." Jayden looked at her and then looked at the girls. "Granny… I need Ava…" Lily blinks. "Why?" Jayden smirked. "I need to kill her. That's why." Lily gasps as he grabbed her by the throat forcing her to her knees. "Jay… den…" She gasps out. Jayden threw her into the wall hard, knocking her out. Jayden chuckled as his eyes turned back black. He walked up to Ava who was sleeping and wrapped her in a blanket. Sinking into the shadow he chuckles. "I have the girl lady Valeriea."

Valeriea smirked looking at Jess. "If I were you… instead of focusing on us, you should go after your sweet God children. Who knows what will happen if left in a dark possession for to long. I'd hate for Jayden to kill he sweet little sister. Jess's eyes widen and in a flash of light she was speed to Jayden and Ava. Phoenix sighed "Such a bore she is" 

Valeriea chuckled. As they saw Oichi get slammed into the ground. Her beast was pounding on her before picking her body up and throwing it into a empty apartment complex. "Yes, she is very predictable. It's so fun to mess with them. However, you should retreat for now no? Can't have her trying to capture you with her bothersome magic." Phoenix pouted but nodded "Alright, I will see you back at the castle Oh what would you like for super tonight?"

"Super?… mmm… it's be a while since I had a taste of meatloaf." Phoenix chuckled and flew off on her board "See you at home dear!" Valeriea nodded and watched her leave before she went back to looking at the fight.

Oichi had grown tired of this and was now in her third form. Her large wolf form. With a loud howl she tackled the beast down biting and clawing at it. The beast took its claws and digs it in her side making her break off him. She claws her again this time scratching her in her eye. Oichi in her wolf form jumped back and growled. She ignored her bleeding side and eye. Her aura spikes out. Her mind was still on getting to Naomi. 'If only I had a distraction… I need to get to Naomi…' Suddenly a figure appeared next to him and kicked him hard in the side making him fly into a tree. Oichi blinked and looked up to see Delica wearing a Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. Her long black hair moved softly with the wind, she frowned at the beast "Adrian…. What have you done?" letting this dark witch control you…."

Valeriea frowned. "Great… what a way to ruin my fun…" Oichi didn't let the chance slip by, she ran off to Naomi shrinking back into her 2nd wolf form. The beast, now reviled as Adrian, shook his head. 'Get rid of her.' He heard a voice says. Adrian stopped up in his Hine legs and roared out charging at Delica. Delica sighed "I see very well then" she said has swords appeared around her circling and they started to glow, grabbing two sword she dashed sword him.

He slashed out at her with his claws. Dodging his attack quickly moving behind him she rushed towards him kicking him again in the gut making him go through a building. He shook the attack off and ran towards her again.

Oichi landed at the buildings that collapse on Naomi. Using her aura she moved the debris of the building out the way. She digs down and finally find Naomi. "Naomi!" Her wounds were band as Oichi tried to dig her out carefully. She tried holding her tears back. "I'm so sorry baby. I'll get you out." She says. She heard someone dropped down behind her. "Mom…" Oichi stops and turns to see Ayden. Her eyes widen. "Ayden…" He looked down. "M-Mom… I'm…" Oichi bit her lip as happiness sinks into her heart. "No time okay. We can talk later. Help me with your sister." Ayden nods and went to help her.

By the fight with Adrian and Delica, he grabbed her by his tail and brought her to his mouth to try to bite her in half. Delica frowned her angelic light shined super bright blinding him for a moment making him drop her and cover his eyes screaming. Delica flew up in the air "Lady Oichi! Brace yourself!" she shouted and a angelic spear appeared and twirled "Alright I had enough of this" has lighting formed around her spear and moved it up and lightning ball formed and moved her spear down has the lighting formed around her spear and moved it up and lightning ball formed and moved her spear down has the lightning ball went down and hit the ground creating a large lightning blast making Valeriea gasp and move away.

Oichi covered herself and Ayden in her barrier as they still tried to get to Naomi.

In the city center. Adrian was standing there in the beast form. Delica floated down. "Adrian…?" She saw his eyes looking at her. "… D… Delica…" She came closer and cups his large chin with her hand. "… Delica…I'm… sorry… " She heard him say. Delica frowned "Arian it's alright…. I know… love"

His eyes shifted to Valeriea who was floating in the air. He grows and breaks free from Delica and charged at Valeriea. Her eyes widen as he jumps her and sinks his claws into her chest. She gasps out and her eyes turned black. "How… dare you!" Removing his claws from her chest she grabbed his head. "Do not think you will get away with this you distrusting creature. Spend your days in internal darkness!" She shocked Adrian in his head. He let out a loud cry as he fell to the ground. Valeriea held her chest and wheezes out. "… I…. Will not die here… not today." A portal opened and Alcaeus appears. He grabbed her and pulled her in. "I will be back. I will destroy this fantasy kingdom of yours." She called out before disappearing into the portal.

On the ground Adrian sat up shaking his head. His eyes widen and went empty. He suddenly started to charge through the buildings away from Delica.

By Oichi they got Naomi out. "Take her to a shelter for now okay?" Ayden nodded. They felt rumbling and Oichi frowned. "Go no." Ayden frowned but quickly left. Oichi stood up. Her blue eyes shine. "Come…"

Adrian breaks through the buildings and charges madly at Oichi starting another brawl. Oichi growls and upper cuts his jaw. "Enough!" She grabbed his neck with her aura claws and brings his head down to the ground. He struggles trying to get away. His tail smacks Oichi in the back, on her side, and stomach but she didn't let go.

Soon Terrance came, the dark knights disappeared when Valeriea left. He landed on Adrian and held him down. Bracken and Paxton landed with guards behind them. They held out their gloves. Energy binding whips came out and grabbed Adrian by his neck, arms, legs and tails. They brought him down with Terrance holding him down. Oichi sighs as she turns back into her human form. She was bleeding over her body. Her wounds weren't healing. Her dress was destroyed to where only her breast and lower waist was covered. In her anger she didn't even activate her cybernetic suit." "Get this beast into a cell now." She says sighing.

At one of the active Volcano's. Jayden was standing on the edge with a sleeping Ava. His eyes were blank as the shadow controlled his body. He held Ava over the lava. "For… lady….Valeriea…" He says shaking. He was trying to fight out of the shadows control but he couldn't. Tears ran down his cheek as he dropped Ava. Right before ava hit the lava a golden bean shot down and caught her bring her up. Jess walked towards Jayden and grabbed his head "Begone SHADOW!" she shouted and covered Jayden in divine light. Jayden's eyes went empty as the shadow screams out before being banished from Jayden's body. "Ava…" He says before passing back out. Jess frowned "Jayden…" Ava floated over to Jess and Jess held her.

In the city, Terrance and the others transported Adrian to a large prison cell. Oichi held her stomach feeling week. "Rex, how is the hospital?" "Everything is fine now." "Transport all my children to the medical wing… my… myself included…" She says collapsing.

She was caught by Paxton. "These wounds…" Rex appeared. "Transporting Lady Oichi and the children to the hospital now." Rex says as Oichi disappeared. In the forest, Kaleb's and Takara's disappeared. Rinko stood up. "Looks like the battle is over."

In a shelter, Marcellus appeared holding Alisha in his arms. She was out cold from the blood lost. "Alisha… " She then disappeared from his arms. He frowned at this.

Kaleb was almost at the shelter when he and Naomi were transported to the hospital.

In the private wing, Julian was wiping blood off of him when his daughter came run up. "Dad!" "Shelia. Are you okay?" She nodded. "Y-Your covered in blood!" "I'm fine. How are the patients?" "Fine but we got word from Rex that…" a nurse came rushing in. "Doctor! The royal family! They all appeared! They are in very bad shape!" "Lets go Shelia." He says rushing to the lobby.

Walking in, Julian started to directed traffic. Alisha, Naomi, Kaleb and Takara were taken to surgery, Jayden who was just being teleported there, and Oichi herself were taken to Julian to be worked on.

After the beasts left, Frank left his mother and left Zane to watch over the house. He flew quickly to the woods in hast to get to Danni. Flying low he was hit and bounced off a barrier. Franks eyes widen "NO!"

Jess held Ava only and see's Jayden get teleported, she frowned and looked at Ava "Rex no need to teleport Ava, I'll have her.. tell me where Oichi is and I'll take her to her" "Lady Oichi and her children, not including the quads were transported to the hospital moments ago. They all received critical wounds. Princess, Alisha, Naomi, Takara, and prince Kaleb are currently in surgery." Jess frowned "Contact my daughter and tell her to go to the hospital, teleport me there please" "Very well." Rex says teleporting her away.

In the forest, Xavier sighs out straightening his close. He felt the barrier shake and looked to see Frank attacking it. He smirked. "Until we meet again my lovely wolf. I had a wonderful time with you." A portal opened and he walked through it chuckling darkly. Once he was gone, the barrier weaken and Frank finally broke through it. He dropped down ready to attack. He frowned looking around and then gasps as he eyes widen. He saw Danni, laying unconscious and naked, with a dagger wound in her stomach. Frank shook in horror "Danni…." He picked her up gently "Oh danni….." tears ran down his checks, he took the dagger out and started to heal her. "Rex…." Rex appeared "Let Julian know I'm bring Danni in from a stab wound in her stomach, I'm healing it the best I can…" Rex nodded. "Very well"

In Switzerland, a portal opened and Alcaeus walked out carrying a wounded Valeriea. "Mother… your wound." Valeriea was losing to much blood. Her body was getting cold. "Damn them…" She looked at the immortality potion and frowned. "No… I can't die when I'm so close…" She points to it and it floats to her. "Mother no, you said so yourself. You don't know the curse or side effects." "I will deal with them… when the time comes…" She says wheezing out. She quickly drinks the potions. She gaps out as her veins turned pink. Alcaeus held her tightly as she spasms in his arms. When she calm down she passed out.

A portal opened and Xavier walked in. "Ah that was fun. I have to see your dimensions barriers are great." He looked at Alcaeus and frowned to see Valeriea. "What happen?" "She got injured and took the potion… is… is she going to be okay." Xavier hums out. "Probably. Take her to her to sleep it off. I'll let Crissy know." Alcaeus nods and looks back down at Valeriea. "Mother…" Phoenix peeked in and frowned "Oh dear me… did she take that immortal potion…?"

Alcaeus bit his lip. Xavier sighs. "I suppose it couldn't be helped." Phoenix knells down "taking such a potion… she's gonna have such a nasty curse on her…" Asturias leaned on the door way "Oh sad" Alcaeus eyes turned pink as he held Valeriea tighter. "I'll kill them…." He says as his demotic aura poured out. "I'll kill all of them!" Xavier frowned. "Don't lose your wits. Take her to her room." Alcaeus growls out but left. "Such a troublesome kid. Too bad he is being used." Xavier says chuckling as he followed behind Alcaeus. Phoenix sighed and left the room, Asturias chuckled "That boy has such darkness in him mhmm"

At the hospital, Jess and Aerith were sitting in the waiting room. Ava was awake and looking around with a smile on her face, giggling every now and then. Jess chuckled "such a happy baby" Aerith rushed in "Mom!" Jess looked at her "Its alright, sit down" Aerith nodded and sat down worried about Jayden.

Orochi walked in with the other three girls with a sigh. He spots Ava in Jess's arms. Her eyes sparkled reaching a hand out for him. "How did you get Ava…" Jess frowned "A shadow took over Jayden and well.. controlled him.. and was dropped her in the volcano… I caught her and released Jayden from the shadow creature that was controlling him and where you? You didn't even watch the girls" she frowned at him. Aerith bites her lip 'Jayden.. was taken over… but moms necklace… was he wearing it? It would have protected him from any possessing'

Orochi growled at Jess until the girls started to whimper in his arms. He sighs. "This is why people hate you. You always jump to your damn conclusions. Lily was attacked in the medical room so she had to get taken care off. Thalia was also injured in the fry so she's back here somewhere and Oichi's sister Florina was attacked and lost a lot of blood and they didn't have her blood type so both her and her child are in danger and because of those idiot beast the guards died so who do you think was protecting people I could give two shits about. How about a thank you for keep your shitty noble vampires and wolves safe. Now if you will excuse your rudeness, I'm leaving to see Oichi, before I gag in your presence." He says walking away with the girls who giggled up at him.

Jess bites his lip, Aerith frowned "Mom?" Jess closes her eyes "I hate him… I wish I can kill him" Aerith leaned her head on Jess's shoulder "I know mama…."

Seth walked in with a red face Kendrick. Tessa was with him. "I want mama! Nana!" Kendrick yelled at him. "You will get them in a few minutes." "No!" He says tearing up. Seth sighs and handed him to Tessa who blinks. "Your better at this then me." He takes a seat. Kendrick sniffs cuddling into Tessa's arms. "I guess so?" She says sitting down beside them. Jess looks up at Seth "Seth…" "Jessica…" He says with a sigh. "Shouldn't you be checking up on your son." Jess sighs "He's fine, he's on his way here know" Aerith bites her lip and closed her yes. 

In Oichi's room, she was getting stitched up by another doctor. Her wounds weren't healing at all. She frowned. "Its like that black blade. That's going to be annoying if Valeriea found a way to work that in with her monsters…" The door opened and Orochi walked in. Oichi smiled. "Orochi. You got the girls. Mmm where is Ava?" "With Jess. Jayden got taken over almost dropped her in a volcano." Oichi's eyes widen at this but calmed down. She didn't have the energy to react like she wanted to. "Jess saved her?" He nodded. "Good… give the girls to Selina so she can get them checked out." "No. I'm already sick of looking at your witch friend. I don't feel like fighting her stubborn ass for Ava."

Oichi frowned at him. "I might be weak but I can still punch you through the wall. Give the girls to Selina and she will go get Ava. The girls need to get checked out." Orochi sighs out. "Fine…" He says leaving in a huff.

The doctor chuckles slightly. "I see that he is still a hand full." Oichi nods. "I think he can tolerate everyone but Jess and my grandpa. Even his exchange with Terrance is some what okay." She shakes her head. "How are my kids?" "Other then the ones in surgery, Jayden's wounds weren't as bad. He is still out but they should have finished stitching him up and taken him to the private section. Ayden as well. He is getting checked out by Julian since he's been in a coma for a while. Oichi nods. 'Ayden. So I wasn't seeing things.' She bit her lip slightly trying not to cry.

In the waiting room, Selina walked in with a baby carriage. Orochi had given her the girls and left to be with Oichi. They were cuddled up with each other. "E-Excuse Queen Jess. Um… I… I'm under orders to take the princess to get her checked out with her sisters…since I can't hold can you please put her in the carriage? Please…" Jess frowned and stood up "did Oichi order it? And not that man?" Seth blinked at what she said "Y-Yes… Queen Jess…" Jess nodded and bounces Ava who was giggling "you be a good girl alright sweetie?"

Selina sighs in relief. Jess gently put her down in the carriage, Ava was frowning and fussing. Jess smiled "It's alright Ava" Ava turned on her side trying to get out until she noticed her sister's. She stop fussing and smiled as she cuddled up to them. Selina bows and quickly leaves to get the girls checked out.

In Oichi's room she was getting up when the door opened. Ayden walked in with a concern look on his face. "Mom…" Oichi smiled as she rushed to him. "Ayden!" She hugged him tightly making his eyes grow wide in shock. "I'm so happy your awake! I've been worried so much!" Ayden tears up slightly as hugged her back. "Mom… I'm so sorry… for everything." Oichi smiled holding him tightly.

As the days past, the city was going into it repairs. The kids had came out of surgery and were placed in private rooms next to each other. Naomi and Alisha shared a room. Naomi had bandages around her neck and down to her back from being through into buildings. She was currently sleeping. On Alisha's side her sides were wrapped and it still hurt for her to move. Marcellus was beside her brushing her hair out.

In the boys room, they were up and enjoying time with Ayden. First they cried, then they attacked him, and then yelled at them. Jayden's injuries weren't as bad but it was still recommended that he stay in the hospital. He and Ayden were currently sitting on Kaleb's bed. Kaleb was wearing a cast from when he got bitten. His arm was completely numb. Dimitri and Tozrith would be stopping by soon after their part time jobs.

In Takara's room, Yaris never left her side the moment she was placed in the room. It was touch and go for her. She had lost a lot of blood. If it wasn't for her vampire side she would have surely died. She still haven't woken up. Yaris held her hand waiting.

Lily, Thalia, and Florina all checked out okay. Jayden apologized to Lily but she forgave him, not blaming him. Oichi was helping out with the repairs but she dropped by to check on them with the girls. Ayden's was shocked to learn that he had more sisters now. Oichi had to explain to him that after Sakamoto's death she learned she was pregnant. The boys found his shocked looked very funny.

Klaus rushed into the girl's room with widen eyes to Naomi asleep, he powerwalked over to her and sat down next to her. He held her hand gently "Naomi… I'm here…" he tears "I'm so sorry wasn't able to protect you… River wouldn't let me leave….." Marcellus sighs shaking his head as he kept doing Alisha's hair.

At the boys room, Aerith peeked in "Jayden…?" she blinked and looked to see Ayden was awake and back, the boys turned to her. she gulped "Uhm should I come back…?" "Your fine." Jayden says getting up. He headed to his bed. "Come on it. Ayden and Kaleb are about to start a game of chess. I can never win." He says sighing. Ayden and Kaleb chuckled lightly as they got things ready for their chess game. Aerith smiled and walked in with a bag, she walked over to his bed and sat down. She took out some bento boxes, Jayden grinned has Aerith's opened them "I got permission"

In Ebony's room, Ebony was back in her bed getting her checked at but Zach. He was here at the hospital has guest doctor. Julian had his hands full for the day. Jess, Markth and Cien both sat there watching him has Zach sighs softly "Well her back is alright, still healing" Jess nodded "When can she leave the hospital?" Cien asked. Zach chuckled "Today actually, she would need herbal baths to soak the scaring. I think you would figure out herbs she can soak in Jess" Jess chuckled "Of course, thank you Zach" Zach chuckled "no problem" he helped Ebony sit up. She smiled brightly "Finally I'm gonna leave" Cien and Jess chuckle at her. Jess looked at Markth "You can go and see your family if you want, Ebony is alright" Markth smiled "Thank you Queen Jess" he leaned down kissing her cheek making her gasp. Cien frowned "what the hell… you luck thoughs to stupid vampire twins aren't here to see that…" Markth laughed "Farewell Jess, see you later" he opened his demon portal and left.

Jess sides, Zach chuckled "well I'll go get her release papers" he left the room. Jess chuckled and walked to the locker taking out a bag "go on and take a shower, there is anti-bacterial body wash for you to use" Ebony smiled "Thanks auntie!" she got up and walked off with he bag to the bathroom closing the door. Cien sighed "I'm afraid he will come for me soon…" Jess frowned "I'll try and talk to him…" Cien frown "No don't… I turned myself in.. so he will be here to get me…" Jess frowned more "Once she's done taking a shower, i'm gonna head up to the boys room then the girls" Cien nodded.

In the girls room, Alisha woke up. She was giggling at Marcellus for doing her hair. "How are you feeling." "Stiff. My side hurts." Marcellus frowned. "Do I need to get the doctor? They said your wounds will take a wild to heal. You shouldn't move around so if you need anything. Just let me know." Alisha nodded and turned to see Naomi still sleep. Klaus was beside her. "Naomi isn't up yet…" "No, you, her, and Takara were hurt bad." Alisha frowned. "Kara…" "Don't worry, they are fine." He grabbed her hand. "Are you hungry?" Alisha nods. Marcellus smiles. "I'll get you something good to eat." He opened a portal and rushed through it.

After Ebony's shower, Zach had came in rebandaged her back and gave Jess her release papers. Jess, Ebony and even Cien walked through the halls to the boy's room. Reaching the area, Jess knocked on the door and stepped in with Ebony behind her, Cien stayed in the out in the hallway. Jess smiled "Boys are you all doing?" Aerith smiled feeding Jayden "Hey mom! And hey Ebony!" Ebony smiled "Hey Aerith" Jayden waves at her as he ate.

Ayden and Kaleb were already deep into their chess game. "Dammit Kaleb… did you get better…" "Took lesson from Grandpa Seth and… I win." Ayden eyes widen. "Wha… we just started!" Kaleb chuckled. Kaleb looked up to see Jess. "Hi aunt Jess." He says re setting the board. Ayden frowned and sighs. Turning to Jess. "Hey… aunt Jess…" Jess stepped over to Ayden "Ayden…" "… I'm…" He let out a deep sign.

Jess reached out and Ayden looked his eyes but felt her hand on his head, she rubbed it "I know Ayden, I have forgiven way before we found you" "I'm sorry…"

she hugged him "It's alright Ayden" she kissed his forehead and hit him got and poked Ayden's cheek making him flush, she chuckled and walked over to Jayden and Aerith.

Ayden's eyes watched her but landed on Ebony who was just standing there wearing black spaghetti tank top, adidas athletic capris leggings and black flip flops. He can see the bandage's wrapped around her chest covering her upper and half lower back. Her head slightly turned and see's Ayden looking at her, she smiled at him. He turns back to the chess game. "Try not to lose fast this time." Kaleb says. Ayden rolled his eyes. "I'm a fast learner." He says moving first. "Checkmate in 10 moves." Kaleb said smirking.

Jess sitting down next to Jayden and Aerith, she smiled at him "How you feeling Jayden?" Aerith chuckled at him eating her shrimp. "I'm okay, I guess. I got less hurt after all." He says.

Ebony standing there, she was looking over at Kaleb and Ayden, she smiled and walked over and looked at the game.

Ayden was in deep thought. She chuckled poked Ayden who looked at her, she pointed to a piece and whispered something in his ear and his eyes widen and then smirked and moved the piece, Kaleb shook his head. "No amount of help will work brother." He says moving another piece. "Checkmate is now in 8." Ayden sighs. "Dammit Kaleb." He says going back into deep thought. "Take all the time you need to think. The results will be the same." Kaleb says grabbing a book. Ebony chuckled "You were close Ayden, happy your back" he looked at her and did a small smile but looked at her back "What happen to your back?" Ebony blinked and frowned "Phoenix… kidnapped me and carved a linking circle on my back… the link is gone but its gonna be while before I fully heal" "Mhm…guess so long as your fine everything is okay."

He moved a piece. Kaleb without looking up moved a piece. "7." He says turning the page. Ayden huffs out concentrating. Jayden chuckled at him. "Kaleb beat grandpa Seth once." Ayden's eyes widen. "You're kidding." Kaleb chuckled. "Be prepared to lose many, many times." Ebony chuckled at them. Jess got up "well I'm gonna go check your sisters, Ebony come on" she nodded and waved bye to Ayden "Bye, it was nice seeing you again" Aerith smiled "Bye mom"

Kaci and Azaya where at Paxton's, Kaci was in the Kitchen with Sonya, Hannibal and Skylar where in their booster chairs eating snacks "Thanks for letting me come over… still no sign of Ross… I had to hide in the bunker at the house as beasts came through my house…." "I wish Azaya had brought you over here. I was glad she came to lend a hand but I admit I panicked, when I didn't see you or Hannibal in our shelter. I'm glad you both made it out okay. As for Ross, Paxton said he will start looking for him though he didn't want to. He said something about Ross needing time to figure what he wants to do or something like that." 

Kaci sighs softly "She apologize she didn't get to me and Hannibal in time" then he frowned "I think she got upset when Paxton told her it's no place for her to help and get to a safe house… I don't know his words he said but she was upset… after this whole thing with Lucifer… cutting all tides and everything… saying her power is useless… she loved her grandfather you know"

"That's not what Semyaza says." Sonya says opening the oven. "I think you all are misunderstanding what Lucifer is doing." Sonya took out a pan of cupcakes and started to take one out. "If you truly think about it. This may be the only way to keep Ross and Azaya safe from the demon community. Besides that, the whole war started only because Ross didn't give his title up and at the same time, he didn't want the title. Lucifer tried to ignore his people's words over Ross living his own life and he ended up getting a Rebellion that nearly got him killed for good." Kaci sighed "Yeah I know"

Sonya decorated a cupcake with red frosting and black sprinkles like a ladybug. "All I'm saying is Lucifer doesn't do things for no reason and I doubt he believes that Azaya is useless but he probably thinks it better if she hated him so that she can focus more on herself then the opinions of others including himself. Take it as a learning experience I suppose. As for Paxton, there is nothing we can do about that. While Azaya can protect herself, it is strictly against the rules to allow the citizens to fight in such a critical moment like what happen. Everyone must get to a shelter without question. Those are Oichi's orders. She is very lucky that Oichi didn't lecture her on that." Kaci nodded "Yeah… she wanted to protect her family more then anything"

She walked over to Skylar and smiled. "Happy belated birthday Sky! It's too bad we didn't get to celebrate it. Those bad monsters destroyed all your gifts but don't worry. Your grandpa will get you more." Skylar smiled "Buggy!" Sonya giggled giving her a cupcake. Hannibal giggled "Me get bug cup?" Kaci chuckled "I'm sure if you ask your aunt Sonya she will give you one" Hannibal looked at Sonya "Buggy cup?" "Sure sweetie. Let me decorate it." Sonya says going to the counter.

Upstairs in Semyaza's room, him and Azaya where laying down on his bed. She was sound asleep has he was wide awake with a workbook in his hand. Azaya's leg was over his waist area , she moved slightly snuggling into more moving her leg over his private area, he breaths softly trying to control himself has her leg was rubbing him. A knock made Semyaza look to see Paxton. "Are you slight in here?" Semyaza nodded. "If your grandfather comes around, tell him to not let Sky see her gifts." Semyaza nods as Paxton closes the door.

Walking downstairs, he walked in the kitchen to see Skylar eating a cupcake. "Sure, you should be giving her sweets." Sonya chuckles. "She didn't get one on her birthday." She handed one to Hannibal. "Are you heading out?" "Yeah. Mikey needs assistance with the beast we caught." Kaci frowned. "Are you going to look for Ross?" "No, not right now. He needs his space. I'm sure he is fine. He needs time to probably think about stuff. It's not the first time he disappeared like this." Kaci frowned 'oh Ross where are you… please come home soon…'

He walked to Skylar and rubbed her cheek making her giggle. "Daddy! Buggy!" She says holding up her cupcake. "I see that. Is it good?" "Mmmh!" She says eating it. Sonya handed him a list. "Can you pick these things up on your way back." Paxton nods and kissed her cheek and left. Kaci then started to tear making Sonya blink at him "What's wrong...?" "What… what if he leaves me…?" Kaci started to panic "What if he's bored with me…?"

"Then he would have cheated on you already and left you." Sonya says. "Pax said once Ross is bored with something he normally would leave. You got two kids with one on the way so I doubt he is bored. You shouldn't think so negatively. Dry your tears. Let's do some banking. That's what I do when I'm down. We got two taste testers right here. Skylar giggled. "Buggy mama?" Sonya smiled handing her another one. Kaci smiles softly "can I have one Sonya? They sure do look yummy" Hannibal eating his "Yummm!" 

Back at the hospital, Jess walked in the girls room "Hello?" "Hi auntie." Alisha says.

Klaus smiled "Mom" Ebony walked in behind her and smiled at them. Jess walked over to Alisha "How you feeling sweetie?" "Stiff but okay." Alisha says.

Jess chuckled "That's good" then she turned to Naomi and walked over, Klaus looked up at her "Mom… she she's still asleep" Jess nodded and sat down hovering her hand over Naomi. Klaus blinked "So when will she wake up?" Jess smiled "Soon, she still needs rest" Jess got up "don't stay here all day and night, want you home tonight, the dorms are closed and students are with their family's for couple of days" Klaus nodded "Okay mom" she smiled at him and rubbed his head "and don't for get at the end of this month, we go visit your grandmothers tomb where your fathers ashes are at" Klaus nodded "Okay mom" a portal opened and Marcellus walked out with food, Jess smiled "Hey there, mhmm that smells yummy" Ebony smiled "Sure does, auntie can we stop and get something to eat?" Jess chuckled "Of course hun, the three of us will" Klaus blinked "Three of us…?" Marcellus looked at the door, he bites his lips to feel Cien out in the hallway. Jess patted his head "it's alright, just give him a day with his daughter" Ebony nodded softly and walked out of the room.

Marcellus hit a button sitting Alisha up on the bed. "I got dumplings from Julian." Alisha hums out. "I love dumplings. He said it was okay?" "Just for today. Then you gotta eat the food he assigned to you." Alisha nods. "Thank you. For the good and my hair. I didn't think you paid attention to it when I bushed." Marcellus nods. "I know you love your hair long. I made sure the nurses didn't touch it." Alisha giggles grabbing a stick of dumplings.

Jess out in the hallway, she had just remembered something "Ebony, Cien, I gotta stop by and see Danni…" Cien frowned slightly "I'll take Ebony out to eat.. you go ahead" Jess looked at him "You have any money too?" Cien blinked and sighed "No…" Jess chuckled reach behind her taking out her wallet, pulling out 50 bucks "Go on and get something to eat and head straight back at my place" Cien took it and nodded "alright" Ebony smiled and hugged her "Thank you auntie" Jess chuckled "You are welcome hun, now go on and spend more time with Cien before lucifer comes up and takes him back down to hell" Ebony nodded, Cien took her hand "Come on" Ebony smiled and they both walked away. Jess chuckled at them and walked off to go visit Danni.

In Danni's room, she was sitting up reading a book. She asked to be alone from everyone for a while until she got her bearings together. Every time she looked at Frank, she felt dirty and disgusting for letting Xavier do what he did to her. It made her want to cry. She sighs softly turning the page in her book. Jess reaching Danni's room, she knocked on the door and opened it "Auntie…?" Danni looked up. "Jess… I asked to be alone dear…"

Jess frowned but stepped in "Auntie.. don't shut me out please?" Jess closed the door and walked over sitting down "remember… I was kidnapped and sexually abused too… I understand how you feel… Frank would never see you has dirty or disgusting…. He will still love you no matter what, he's been worrying and depressed because you wont let him see you… Uriel is watching over Adaline up in heaven…"

Danni sighs. "I'm fully aware of what happened to you. I doubt anyone would forget but, not everyone can bounce back like you have. I know Frank would love me but I need a minute to myself. I'm sorry but can you give me the space that I'm asking for. I just need to get my bearings together." Jess sighs softly "Alright" then a light orb appeared at the window making them both blink has the white angelic orb floated through the window and over to them. Jess blinked "Mhmm this is Franks angelic aura"

The orb stopped by her and lowered down, Danni moved her hand has the orb dimmed down and Dream Catcher Necklace Two Tone Angel Wing Pendant in her hand. Jess smiled and got up "I'll leave now, get better auntie" she walked away and left the room.

Danni looked at the pendant and closed her eyes. She placed it on the small tray table beside her bed. She closed her book and put it beside it. She lays back in her bed, turning over to try to sleep.

On the 18th of May, Paxton flew around the mountain area. His wings had been bothering him for a few days. That only meant two things. One something dangerous was coming or two Ross calling for him. Flying through the mountains he dropped down letting his wings guide him.

After a few minutes, he saw a large pond with an old fountain pouring water down into it. The water was coming from a stream that was higher in the mountain. He landed on the circle pathway that leads to old ruins. Everything was covered in vines and grass, molding it into the mountain. Getting closer to the fountain he saw Ross leaning over the bars. Putting his hands in his pocket he walked over to him and leans on the stone bars. "So this is where you been?"

Ross sighs. "Yeah… had to do some thinking." "You made Kaci worried, you know annoying it gets when he starts thinking you'd get bored with him and leave." Ross chuckled. "Maybe I should?" Paxton rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. It's to late to regret it." Ross rubs her hand through the fountain waters. "Dad asked me if I was over you. I lied and he knew it." Paxton frowned. "I wasn't mad that he took my title or even banned me from hell. I hated his huts anyway so not seeing his face is a delight for me. No more 'My lord' or 'My Prince' Demons can finally stop looking up to me and leave me alone." "So… what are you thinking about that made you disappear for weeks?"

Ross bit his lip. "… To break the bond I have with Kaci and be with you…" Paxton's eyes widen. Ross got closer to him. "Remember what I talked about last time? If we could fly away together, and leave this life behind? Start something new? Now that I am no longer bound by dad and a prince of hell… we can finally create a family like we already wanted. Our child wouldn't be used in his plans and we can live together. Forever." Ross placed a hand on Paxton's arm. "That… is what I have been thinking about."

Paxton grabs his hand. "Remember my response to you… if you were truly serious, I'd leave everything behind but even as I look into your eyes I can tell you aren't serious." Ross frowned. "If I said I was. I'm serious about this?" "Then prove it." Paxton grabbed her cheek and pulled her close. Her eyes widen as their lips almost touched before she placed a hand on his chest. "Stop…" Paxton let her go.

Ross backed away and sighs. "Dammit Pax… why can't you just follow along with what I do." "Because your an idiot and I won't let you make yourself look like the bad guy again. I'm fine with the life I have now Ross. Don't put someone else's worries over your own. Be happy and enjoy this new freedom you have. Stop thinking about fixing me. It's… not your fault that we went different paths this time. You ended up with Kaci and I have Sonya. It's been then being with Avery, right?" Ross shook. "Yeah…" She laughed. "Sorry, I guess I am an idiot. I was more caught up with worrying about you that I went back to my selfish self." "Like mother like daughter…" Ross frowned. "You better not be comparing me to Lilith." "No, Azaya… she ran away to. Semyaza found her. She let Lucifer's words get to her." Ross sighs. "Well so long as she is safe."

Paxton nods. "So… what now? Have you decided on what to do?" Ross nodded. "Yes, I don't think this life is bad. I love Kaci and my kids." He rubbed his belly. "It's not all bad ya know." Paxton chuckled. "Then let's go." "Can you carry me? I've always liked to fly in your arms. Since this is the last time, we will do this." She smiled. "Remember our silly saying we use to say? "You walk your path and I walk mine?" Paxton blinks and chuckled. "Until they collide with each other on the other side."

They both laughed. "Okay, now take me home." Paxton nodded picking her up. Spreading his wings, he lifted into the air, heading back to Xacron.

At Jess's, everyone was playing UNO. Jess, Klaus, Aerith, Ebony, Rick, Chida and even Cien. Markth was still at Paxton's which Jess didn't mind. Rick and Chida bites their lips, they where loosing. Ebony had 4 fours, Cien and Jess had two. Aerith and Klaus both had three. It was Rick's turn making frown at his cards, he gulped and put down a 2 blue, Cien grinned and put down blue 4 "Uno" Jess chuckled "Nice" Ebony giggled. Aerith and Klaus chuckled. Rick bites his lip, Chida sighs softly. Jess smiled and put down a wild card "I choose red" she said "And uno and!" she put down the 0 red, everyone groaned "She won again" Chida laughed. Cien chuckled "This is fun" the kids chuckled, then they all jumped has a demon portal opened up next to the table and Lucifer walked out. Cien frowned "shit…" 

Lucifer was wearing a black kimono and his long hair was tied into a high ponytail with a strand hanging down his face. He looked at Cien with a blank expression. "I gave you extra days. Come along." Cien got up, Ebony got up also and hugged him "Bye dad…" Cien smiled and hugged her back "bye sweetie" Lucifer looked at Ebony's back and frown seeing the scars from what phoenix did to her. Jess stood up "Uhm Lord Lucifer?" he looked at her "Yes?" "I was thinking, she can have like visitation rights, like what they allow in prison's, only once a year.. on her birthday?" Ebony blinked at him "Please lord Lucifer?"

"No. What Cien did was break my laws and I will not allow any special treatment for him. He had his days to spend with Ebony." Lucifer says. Ebony frowned "But" Cien held her face "It's alright, love you" Ebony smiled "Love you too dad" he hugged one more time and walked to Lucifer "I'm ready lord Lucifer…" Ebony was tearing, Jess took her hand "It's alright Ebony…" Lucifer steps to the side letting Cien walk in first and he walked in behind him closing the portal.

Ebony started to tear more, Jess held her "It's alright, he will be out in no time" Aerith and Klaus got up, they walked over and did a group hug. Chida chuckled getting up and walked over joining in the group hug, he looked at Rick who just sat there "brother you gonna join us? She is your niece too" Rick smiled and got up walking over and joined in.

At Kaci's Dustin and Joseph where over, Bella was out with Arnold. Azaya was still with Semyaza. Dustin was helping Kaci cleaning up the kitchen while the ribs where in the slow cooker, Hannibal was in the Livingroom with Joseph, he was playing with toddler tablet playing a game with blocks, Toddler Tetris game. 

Outside, Paxton landed at the front door. "Thanks Pax." Paxton nods. "If you need to talk I'm still here." He held up his feather. "Next time call me normally and don't burn my feathers." His feather floated to Ross's chest and disappeared. Ross smiles. "Yeah, thanks Paxton." Paxton flies off home. Ross opens the door and walked in. Hannibal's eyes snapped up and his eyes widen, he put down his tablet and got up on his feet "MAAAAAMMMAA!" he ran to Ross. In the kitchen Kaci and Dustin eyes widen and rushed out the kitchen to see Hannibal being picked up by Ross, Hannibal was gigging "Mama! Mama!" holding on to her. She smiles at him rubbing his back. "Must have missed me a lot. Kaci smiled "Ross… your home…" he started to cry and walked over hugging him "your home!" Dustin chuckled and walked over to Joseph and sat down. "No need for water works. I was always going to come back. Just needed some time to myself." Ross says chuckling.

Kaci chuckled and kissed Ross deeply, Ross hummed in his kiss and kissed him back. Hannibal giggled. Dustin chuckled "Joe you alright?" Joe nodded "Hungry, Kaci can I have some raw meat.. on ice cream?" Kaci broke the kiss "Dustin go on" and went back kissing Ross." Dustin chuckled kissing Joe on the cheek and walked off to the kitchen. Hannibal was starting to get jealous "EWW! No! Down!"

Ross broke the kiss. "Alright, Alright. Sheesh. We are going to have to work on this screaming of yours." Ross says sighing. Ross put him down "Soo what smells so good?!" Kaci chuckled "Making Ribs in the slow cooker, you hungry?" he rubs ross's belly "So when do you wanna go to Julian for an ultrasound?" "When everything slows back down. Heard from Pax. It's been a train wreak in the place for a few days. I can wait another week or so." Kaci smiled "Alright, you want anything to eat until dinner is ready?" Ross chuckled "I'll have the same has Joe" she said and sat down next to him. Dustin came back with Joe's bowl with the raw meat and ice cream. Kaci chuckled "Alright" he walked off to get Ross her food. Hannibal walk over to the couch and climbed on it with his tablet "Mama me playing blocks!" "Yes hun, I see that. Looks like your having fun." Ross says ruffling his hair.

On May 24th, Kaci and ross where at the hospital in the woman's imaging area. Kaci had noticed most the nurses and doctors from Ravens wood had transferred here, Zach had closed down the hospital after a sink whole appeared under it. Know Zach and Aurora both work here, mainly Aurora. Ross rubbing her 4 month tummy with a smile on her face, Kaci held her hand "today is the day we know the gender… I'm so excited" "You always are." Ross says chuckling. A nurse came out "Ross Morningstar?" Kaci and Ross got up, the nurse smiled "this way" following the nurse in the back, ross got her eight checked, then taken to the ultrasound room. The nurse checked her vitals "Julian and Aurora are working up here today for the day, Aurora is with another patient at the moment so Doctor Julian will be with you shortly" she says and gets up leaves the room.

Ross laying down with a sigh, Kaci next to her held her hand "what gender do you think our baby is?" Ross shrugs. "Doesn't really matter to me." Kaci chuckled, the door opened Julian walked in, Kaci smiled "Julian hello" "Hello. Nice to see you back Ross." Ross smiled. "Thanks." Kaci chuckled, Julian sat down "So then let's see what we have here. A boy or a girl." Kaci held Ross's hand more "yes lets" Ross chuckled.

Rex appeared beside Ross. A halo screen pops up in front of the bed. Rex placed a hand on Ross stomach, through her clothes, and rubbed around. On the screen they saw the ultrasound very clearly. Rex eyes light up slightly. "The gender… is a girl." Kaci's eyes widen "A girl… another girl….." he smiled brightly "Oh Ross another.. girl!" Ross chuckled. "Yes I see that. Rex send pictures out." Rex nods. "Very well." He says disappearing. Kaci giggled taking out his phone texting his mother for the cake to filled with pink candy. "I'm so excited! Dustin wants to do a gender double party." Ross sighs then chuckles, sitting up. "You sure do like these parties."

The next day at Delica's, Joe and Ross where sitting in the living room with Hannibal and Iris who was in Ross's arms smiling up at him. The room was decorated in blush pink and fade blue balloons and amazing new pink blush couch. Near the couch are cupcakes and cookies with blush raspberry lemonade and blue berry lemonade.

Kaci, Dustin and Delica where in the kitchen cooking. The others show be here soon. Delica sighs softly, Kaci and Dustin looked at her "Mom you alright?" she frowned "No… I wish Adrian where here with me…" they frowned "where do they have him locked up?" Dustin asked "In the underwater prison for now…" Delica says softly "Well know, lets get this food ready for when everyone gets here" they nodded. 

Oichi was in her office working with a frown. She had the girls with her today and they were crawling around the room. Exploring. There was a knock at the door. "Just a moment." Oichi says. Her aura claw appeared and grabbed Leia who was right by the door. She put her near Eliana. "Come in." Terrance walked in and looked around to see the girls crawling around. "It seems they are on the move." He says closing the door. "Where is the monster?" "On a task. How is Mikey coming along in his research?" Terrance frowned. "That's what I was coming to tell you… you need to see it for yourself but first. He is ready to take the crystal out of Terry's chest." Oichi nods. "I'll head that one in a second. Ayden is around here so he can babysit for me today." Terrance nodded and left.

Jess, her kids, Ebony and Rick and Chida where finally at Delica's. Jess was in the kitchen with Delica, Kaci and Dustin where know out in the Livingroom. Ross was know holding Harley who was yawning, Chida chuckled "him and Draco are just tired babies" Rick nodded "very" he said holding Draco. "So Where's the girls?" Chida asked, Dustin and Kaci chuckled "Oh they will be here soon, they are bring their boyfriends" has the front door opened and the girls walked in with Arnold and Semyaza. Dustin and Kaci chuckled "About time girls" "Yeah about time" they chuckled at them.

Once Ayden came to look after the girls. She made her way down to Mikey's lab. Reaching there she saw Terry being transported to the operation room. She kept walking until she found Mikey standing in front of a contamination cell that was holding one of the beasts. It was strapped to the walls with Rex's cuffs. "Oichi." Oichi sighs. "How bad is it?" "Bad…do it." The male scientists nodded and hit a button. The beast screams out as Rex's Nano bots injected into the beasts blood stream. It's body cracked and made popping sounds. It's body started to shrink down. It's animalistic cries turned in human. Black smoke started to disperse from its body. Oichi's eyes widen as the beast finally turning into young human boy probably no older then Marcellus.

"Oh my… ! It's a child!" Oichi says rushing to the cell. Mikey frowned. "Yes… the ones we caught were three young children. A woman, two males, and a elderly man… " Oichi bit her lip. "Are you telling me… those beasts were just…" "Human… whatever twisted experiment and magic Valeriea used, she turned regular humans into those beast… the ones that were killed they died as those beast…" Oichi held her head down. She shook realizing she could have been killing children and innocent people. Mikey walked up to her. "Sis… no one could have known. Don't blame yourself for this." Oichi sighs. "We have to stop her…" Mikey nods. "I agree. I'll have the boy sent to the medical lab. We need to get started on Terry." Oichi nodded looking back at the boy. 'How could she do this…

Couple of hours went by, everyone had dinner and know it was time to reveal the genders. Everyone sat at the couch. Dustin, joseph and Ross, Kaci where standing by the front of the table has Delica and Jess brought over the milk chocolate shell like cupcakes. Kaci and Dustin chuckled "Wow this is new" Delica nodded "Got the idea from online go on where all excited! Dustin and Joe can go first" Dustin and Joseph smiled and held the wooden mallet they both hit it and it broke the milk chocolate shell as blue sprinkled milk chocolate covered pretzels tumble out. Jess giggled "All blue so the twins are both boys?" Dustin nodded, Kaci giggled "Ooo twin boys!" Rick and Chida chuckled. Azaya and Bella giggled "Boys how fun!" Azaya says softly. Aerith and Ebony giggled. Klaus just sat there.

Kaci smiled has him and Ross held the wooden mallet they both hit it and it broke the milk chocolate shell as pink sprinkled milk chocolate covered pretzels tumble out. Azaya gasped standing up "A baby sister!" Semyaza chuckled at her. Dustin chuckled "another little niece" Delica giggled "I'm excited for grandchildren!" Jess smiled "so who is the god mother?" Kaci chuckled "Ross will pick this time" "I picked for Hannibal, so you pick." Ross says Kaci chuckled "Jess, you wanna be the godmother?" Jess's eyes widen and smiled brightly "YES!" they chuckle at her.

Oichi was waiting with Terrance outside the operation room. Terrance was tapping his finger. "He will be okay Terrance. Mikey knows what he is doing." Terrance sighs and nods. The doors opened and Mikey walked out. "The operation was a success. Terry is being sent back to his cell with a medical team. Terrance you can see him there." Terrance nodded and walked off. "Oichi this way." They walked in the operation room. The nurses were cleaning the room. Michi was sitting down in the corner. She had been released to help with the operation. On the table was a large crystal in a protective container. "This… was in Terry?" "Yes, that's why it kept piecing his chest. I can probably use this to track Valeriea hopefully." Oichi nods. "Just let me know whatever you need." Mikey nodded. "Michi take it to the lab." Michi sighs getting up. Using her black aura claws she grabbed the container and left the room. "Mikey, tell me how you release that dark magic on the boy." "You think it might work on Adrian?" "No, I think something stronger will do but I want to try something." Mikey nods. "Come on." He says as they walked back to his lab.

At Nia's, River and her kids where over. Jareth was running around with his plush lion chasing Kim. River chuckled at them, Nia smiled at them she was holding Xena who was giggling up at Nia. River's phone went off and she reached at it and looked to see text from Terrance, her eyes widen "nia…" her twin girls looked at her "Mom?" "What is it." Nia asked.

"the crystal was removed from Terry" she smiled brightly "they removed it…!" she started to cry but with happy tears. Valora and Esme gasped "no way really?!" "Then daddy will come home soon?" Nia smiled. "That's very good news. I'm happy he can finally come home." Kim running around the corner hid behind the couch, Jareth came in and frowned looking around. Nia and River smiled at him "Oh no where did she go?!" River says. Jareth pouted "Kimmy no here?" River chuckled she pointed to the couch, Jareth's eyes widen "I don't know, do you girls?" the girls chuckled "Nope sorry little brother!" Nia chuckles.

Jareth sneaked over to the couch and jumped out "RAWAR!" Kim did a fake scream. "Ah! You found me! Now its time for a tickle attack!" She says tickling him. Jareth started to laugh and laugh "No! auntie!" "Don't' tickle him to hard did pee his pants one time when Terry didn't stop"

In Switzerland, Phoenix was sound asleep in her room. Down outside in the courtyard, Asturias was sitting on a stone block with a piece of stone in his hand studding it, closing his eyes the stone shook and red crystal matter spirt from it. Opening his eyes, he grinned "It's working, my powers is working now, how fun" he chuckled then he sharply turned to see Xavier walking by. Xavier glanced his way. Asturias frowned. "What Vampire." Xavier rolled his eyes. "Minding my business actually. I swear you demons are so defensive. I could care less about it." He kept walking by and took out a black crystal. He signs. "My work is never done. Now I gotta pick up another bottom feeder." A portal opened and he walked through it disappearing. Asturias growled but grinned dropping the rock has the rock sunk into the ground "My job is done also" he walked back into the castle.

Days went by and half a month, it was now June 10th, the day of graduation. Dawn wearing red bandage dress and black heels where seating in the parent's seats with Zach. Aurora, Clover, Rick and Chida where next to them. Zach was recording the this all. Next to them where Frank, Uriel who was holding Adaline. Frank smiled recording this also, some student had given her speech moments ago and Raphael was calling up students. "Oh Danni, our boy is finally graduating…!" Danni nodded. She wasn't feeling to good today.

The next up was Zane "Zane Valkyrie" Raphael called him up and students where shooting, cheering and whistling. Frank grinned "That's my BOY! Yeah Zane!" Uriel chuckled and clapped Adaline's little hands "Yay Zane" she was giggling loudly. Danni smiled slightly clapping.

Zane walked up and got his diploma, he walked away "And lastly, Princess Rosalina Meyers" students where clapping cheering. Dawn giggled "YAY! My baby girl!" Zach chuckled "we love Rose!" her siblings chuckled clapping. Clover was sighing 'this is stupid…' she walked up in her graduation gown. She walked up and was handed hers, she smiled "Thank you" she turned to walk away, walking own the ramp Zane smiled at her "Come with me" Rose blinked "But the schools song" "Come on" he took her hand and walked away with her making her giggle. Frank blinked "I wonder where he's going? Its not over yet…." "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Danni says getting up and walking away.

Away from the others, they had taken off their graduation robes they where in an cleaned out club room where the sun shined in the room, Rose was wearing under her robe pale pink and black dress with black jeweled heels "Zane… why did you take us out of the…" she stopped when Zane knelled, her eyes widen "Zane….?" He took out the blush pink ring box and opened it, Rose's eyes widen to see a 10K rose gold, this dreamy design, 8.0mm cushion-cut bright pink topaz, atop an on-trend twist shank of rose gold and alluring enhanced black diamond thorny vines. "Rose will you marry me?" he asked her, she looked stunned but smiled "Yes! Oh Zane Yes!" he chuckled taking her ring hand and putting the ring one her ring finger, he stood up and they held each other kissing.

Dawn was walking down the school hall looking for Danni. There was a bathroom right beside the gradation area but she was nowhere to be found. Dawn was a little worried about her and wanted to check on her. Reaching a bathroom, she stopped to see it was cracked open by a foot. Getting a bad feeling she rushed to the door and opened it to see Danni passed out on the floor. Dawn gasped and rushed over to her, knelling down "Danni! Sis!" Danni was waking up, she frowned "Oh no…" she took out her phone calling Zach, Zach answering right away "Love! You need to get here in the lady's room! Danni passed out! bring Frank! Okay I will.." she hanged up her phone "Danni… wake up please…" it didn't take Zach and Frank to rush in the girls room, Frank's eyes widen and rushed over knelling down holding her "Danni…?!" Zach rushed over "Rex!" 

Out of his beads, Rex appeared. "You called King Zach?" "Please scan Danni, she has fainted"

Rex kneels down and places his hands over Danni. He starts to scan her body and his eyes flashed. "Hmm…" Frank frowned "Rex what's wrong?" 

"One moment placed in my systems, Queen Oichi must be notified first with anything dealing with her family." His eyes flashed brightly. "Transfer complete. Lady Danni will regain consciousness, however the cause of it was due to low blood pressure." He held up a mini halo screen in front of them. "The reason why her blood pressure is so low is because…" They saw an ultrasound pop up. "Lady Danni… is pregnant." Dawn eyes widen and gasped "Pregnant….?" Zach looked at Frank who was staring at it in shock but he say it a hidden fear "Dawn… Zach.. can you leave us be for a moment? Make sure no one comes in here" Dawn frowned "Frank.. what are" Zach pulled dawn up and walked out of the room. Frank breathes softly "R-Rex… run DNA test please.."

Rex nods scanning Danni's body once more. His eyes flashed twice before looking at Frank. "It shares the generic code with lady Danni and the Former lord of the Mores Clan, Xavier Mores." Frank's heart drops and starts shaking, he looked own at Danni "thank you rex… should I take her to Julian?" "Yes." Frank picked her up "Thank you Rex you can notify him and Oichi about her" he says and walks away with her.

Zane and Ross held hands smiling in happiness, Rose notices your mother and father looked worried standing in front of the girl's bathroom "Mom? Dad?" they looked at her Dawn looked worried "Oh sweetie… It's Danni…." Zane's eyes widen "What about my mom?" Zach frowned and was about to say something but Frank walked out of the bathroom with Danni in his arms, Zane gasped "Mom?!" Uriel finally came over with Adaline "Son? What has happened?" Frank frowned "lets head to the hospital..." "Transport is ready. Location Xacron hospital." Rex called out teleporting Frank and Danni first.

Dawn frowned "Zach… I know you know… tell me…" Zach frowned "Lets go to the hospital, did Rick and Chida leave for Jess's?" Dawn nodded, Aurora left also… Clover is" "Over here, do I have to go?" Zach sighed "yes" Clover groaned and banged his head on the wall. Uriel frowned looking at Zane and Rose "Come along you two and congrats on your engagement" Dawn's eyes widen gasping "he… proposed to you?!" Rose nodded with a half smile "Yes mama, come on Zane lets go to the hospital"

At the hospital, Oichi was already there pacing in the room. Julian was sitting there waiting. "Oichi settle down." Oichi sniffs. "But mama… she's… by that man!" She bit her lip and kept pacing. Soon Frank appeared in the room. "Mama!" Oichi calls out in panic. Frank lays her on the bed. Julian got up and started to check her out. Oichi grips her hands shaking. Frank frowns "Oichi… what… should I do…? Let her carry it… or…" he started to tear and fell to his knees.

Oichi went to him. "Dad… I… I don't know." She says tearing with him. "She's waking…" Julian says. Oichi and Frank's head snaps up to see Danni coming to. She groans out rubbing her head. "So dizzy…" "Mama…" Oichi says going to her side. Frank got up and went to her side "Danni…"

"Why am I back in the hospital?" She asked. Oichi tried to smile but it was failing. "W-Well… I…its..." She looked at Frank. Frank frowns, Zane and Rose walked in "your… pregnant.. Danni…." Frank says softly. Danni eyes widen in horror. She sat up quickly grabbing Frank's arm. "It's yours! Frank… please… please… Tell me this baby is yours!" She says as tears ran down her cheeks. Frank tears "No… it's not… Rex checked…Danni…" Rose's eyes widen and looked at Zane who was staring in shock. "No… No it can't be his! I… its can't…" Oichi was unsure on what to say as she tears. "Mama…" Suddenly Danni got up, pushing Frank out her way. She rushed to the window jumping out of it. Oichi's eyes widen. "Mama!" She rushed to the window and saw Danni was gone. Frank's eyes widen "Danni!"

"Rex! Where did she go!?" Oichi called out. "Lady Danni has asked me to teleport her to her mother's grave and says to not follow her." "Wha…she…how can she expect us not to follow!?" "She wants to be alone. She will continue to run away if you follow her unless you want me to cut her beads off." Oichi frowned looking at Frank. "What do you want to do?" Frank bites his lip, Zane stepped over to him "Dad…" "They will stay active but we can follow her, keep an eye on her… Zane, me and Oichi will alright?" Oichi sighs. "Rex… keep mama's location posted for me." "Very well."

"Frank… if mama decides to keep the baby… you… you won't leave her right. You'll still love her? Or even if she decides to give it up… you won't judge her?" Oichi asks. Frank breaths softly "I would never leave her… and I still love her no matter what, I would never judge her at all" Oichi nods looking at the window.

Dawn and Zach walked in, she frowned not seeing Danni anywhere "Where's Danni?!" Zack looked at Frank who looked at him, Zach frowned "she ran off didn't she?" Dawn's eyes widen at this "Ran off…?" Frank nodded "Come on Oichi lets go" "I can't leave here. So, you and Zane will have to go. If she does run off Rex will tell you where she's heading. I'll be monitoring her movements from here." Frank looked at Zane "Son lets go, don't worry Rose I'll return your finance safe and sound" Rose smiled softly, Zane kissed her "I'll be back and I'll show you the apartment I found" Rose giggled "alright love you" "Love you too" Zane and Frank both walked to the window and jumped out of it.

Dawn frowned looking at Zach "tell me what's going on…" Zach frowned "Love… Danni was raped when she was taken by Xavier… and the baby she is caring, is his…" Dawn's eyes widen in horror "Oh.. Danni…" she starts to tear and Zach held her.

At Faye's grave, Danni appeared with a pale face. She walked to the tree and laid down next to it. "Mom… what do I do. I don't want this baby. His baby…but…" She started crying clinging to the tree.

Up in the tree hiding his presence Lucien was sitting there eating an apple. He had been here for a few days wondering where the tree came from. 'Hmm… so it was a grave…' Looking down at Danni as she cried, he sighs out biting into his apple.

In the middle of the ocean, within a jungle of an uncharted island, a girl running through the forest in high speed but with an injured leg. Behind her men where shouting and getting close to her. She panicking and panicking while running though the forest, seeing the end of it she ran more and more and ran out of the woods but stopped sliding slightly has it was a cliff. She frowned and looked back the woods "Find her! we must not let her get away! She is a high price the last of her kind! Find her!" the girl bites her lip and looks down the cliff to she the ocean, shaking she bites her lip she could hear the voices getting closer and closer. She gulped and stood up 'I have no choice….' she took a breath and jumped off the cliff. Falling and falling she hit the water feeling the chilling water hit her like needles she shivered with a slightly shock but she started to swim and swim, then her eyes widen to see a shark swim at her, she narrowed and has it got close to her she punched it in the nose. The shark shook its head, the girl grabs its fin and dug her nails in it has her eyes glowed purple 'take me far away from this island!' the Sharks eyes glowed and swam away with her.

On the cliff, hunters came out of the jungle to the cliff, they frowned looking at the ocean "She wouldn't.. it's nothing but ocean…" one of the hunters said, the leader hunter sighed "It seems so" "Captain Deam" the hunters turned to the Scientist "Doctor Helsing…" the man looked like a teen with silver hair and light brown eyes wearing glasses white collar shirt with black tie, black cardigan over his shoulders, black pants and shows "find her, she is a very rare creature I will not lose her, she's apart of my Collection" Captain Deam nodded "of course Doctor Helsing" he walked off to find a way down the by the cliff with the other hunters. Doctor Helsing walked over to the edge and chuckled "I wonder if she already is gone" he sighs oh sad, soon I will have you back in my collection" he chuckled darkly and walked off.

The next day, Florina, Izzy, and Joseph were at Oichi's rebuilt manor. They were sitting in the living room, eating some snacks Julian made. Izzy giggled. "I can't believe we all are pregnant!" Florina smiled. "How far sis? Did you learn the gender?" "I'm 6 months and me and Lucien are having a baby girl!" Joseph chuckled. "Congrats sis." Izzy poked his 7-month belly. "Thanks brother. How about you Flo?" "5 months. We are having a boy. Heehee." "Aw a mini Yain running around here." Izzy says. "Sounds troublesome." Joseph says sighing. The girls giggled at him.

Oichi walked in and saw them. She smiled looking at their stomachs. "Hi guys." She says walking. "Hey sis! Plan on joining the club soon?" Izzy says rubbing her stomach. Oichi chuckled sitting in front of them in a chair. "I wish I was but unless Orochi let's me go, I'm afraid the quads are my last." Joseph frowned. "Wait… he can't have kids?" Oichi nods. "Yeah, he said Lucifer took away his ability to have kids to prevent him from creating a powerful child." She sighs. "So… I guess I'll either adopt or just settle with the fact that I won't have kids." Florina pouted. "Aw, I wanted more nieces and nephews." "Well you got another sister and brother to help with that." They laughed together.

Oichi then frowned, wishing she didn't have to break this enjoyment up. "I called you three here today because I need to tell you something about mom." They frowned. "On the night those beasts were attack. She got taken and was… sexually abused by Xavier" Their eyes widen. "Yesterday after the graduation, auntie Dawn found her passed out in the restroom." Oichi looks down. "We found out that mama is pregnant with Xavier's child…"

Joseph frowned and squeezed his cup a bit to hard shattering it in hands. Florina tears up. "No…" Izzy was upset. "What!? How dare that creep touch mama! I'll kill him!" "Where is she now?" Joseph says cleaning his hand off. "At grandma Faye's grave. Frank and Zane are watching over her until she decides if she wants to keep the baby or not."

Izzy looked at Florina. "That boy! Corbett! Isn't he the son of Xavier! We need to talk to him and force him to tell us where his stupid dad is!" Florina sniffed. "He's with Julia but Corbett wouldn't know anything about what his dad is doing. You can't blame him." "Why the hell not!? His father raped our mother! He should pay!" Izzy yells out.

"Izzy, calm down." Oichi says. Izzy frowned and starts tearing. "Flo is right." Joseph says. "You can't blame Corbett for his father's actions. He is innocent in all of this." Izzy sniffs. "But… what do we do…" "We be there for mama." Oichi says. "No matter what she decides to do. Keep it, get rid of it, or give it away, we will be there to support whatever decision she makes." They nodded at her. "What about Frank does he…" Florina asked. "Yes, he still loves her and he told me no matter what she does he will be there for her." Izzy rubs her eyes. "Poor mama. I hope she comes back." Joseph rubs her back.

In the sky a cloud moved over the area of Faye's grave, Frank and Zane where laying face down on the cloud looking down on the edge watching Danni. Frank frowned slightly 'danni… please be okay…' "So, you and Rose are engaged" Frank looked at Zane, Zane didn't look away from his mother "Yeah…" Frank smiled "I'm happy for you son, I'm sure once your mother thinks things through over and learns you and Rose are engaged she would be smothering you both"

Ronnie was at the site of Okami, his former kingdom. The large hole Valeriea made with her attack killed the land around it make nature unable to grow back. Ronnie sat in front of a large gravestone Oichi had put at the edge of the hole. It had all the names who didn't make it. Faye's was at the top. There were flowers in front of it from the people who used to live here as well.

Lucien walked up behind him. "Mmmm… the site of your greatest failure?" Ronnie sighs looking at him. "Yes… here my kingdom was destroyed and my wife was taken from me." Lucien walked to the hole and looked down in it. "Yes, that woman did quite a mess. Anyways I'm here to get you." "What for?" Ronnie asked getting up. "To comfort your daughter. You have heard yes?" Ronnie frowned. "I have but she wants to be left alone." "If she does, she may wish to join your wife." Ronnie's eyes widen. "She wouldn't…" "She will. So, I came to get you and…" He reached up and touched Ronnie's shoulder. Ronnie's eyes widen as his missing arm starred to regenerate." He looked at his arm. "How did you…" "You have the ability to come back to life, the power of aura control. Something only, you, your granddaughter…" Powerful blue aura claws appears behind him, creating a slight shock wave. "and myself has. We are more. Tied together then you know it… now, go comfort your daughter." Ronnie eyes looked at Lucien's aura claws. They were stronger than his was, they almost kind of sparkled in a way." Ronnie bows slightly. "Thank you, Lord Lucien." He walked off. Once he was gone, Lucien sat down and looked at the gravestone.

A Red Subaru Outback drove up to a private beach and stopped. The driver's door opened and Rick stepped out "alright we are here!" Chida got out of the back with a chuckle. Jess smiled getting out, Ebony got out also. Rick and Chida where already in the back getting the stuff out, "Grandma dawn is watching the twins?" Ebony asked, Jess nodded "Yeah, which is good mom needs to spend time with them, the others will be here soon. It's good the kids can come out and enjoy their summer know, no more school for them" Ebony smiled "Ebony come and help" Rick says. She chuckled "Okay uncle" she walked over to help Rick.

In hell, Lucifer was walking to the cells to see Baal. Reaching his cell, he looked inside to see Baal in the corner sitting down. "Open it." Lucifer says. The guards nodded and opened the cell. Walking, Baal's head looked up. "Lord Lucifer…" "Where is she." Baal frowned. "I don't know." "Don't test me Baal. Your sister may had led it but the political issue behind it was yours. Now where is she." "I swear to you I don't know. If I did, I would have told you!" Lucifer frowns and picks him up by his neck. "I've had enough of your lies!" He slams him into the wall. "The only reason why you are even still alive is because I need the location of Keily. However, if I find her first you will die alongside her." He threw him to the side and walked out of the cell. The cell door closes leaving Baal alone. He slide down and put his head on his needs. 'Sister… how could you betray me like this…'.

Back at the beach Aerith, Jayden, Ayden, and Naomi arrived there. Aerith wearing a purple bikini with a beach cardigan over her and caring her beach bag walked towards Jess's spot which had two umbrellas up and large beach towel down and coolers. "Mom!" Jess looked over and smiled "Hey everyone" Jess was wearing a green bikini, she hand her hand over Ebony's back, Ebony was wearing a black bikini. Aerith frowned at Ebony's scared up back. "Just putting a protection spell over her back from the sea water and sun" Aerith nodded and started to put her stuff down.

A Demon portal opened and Arnold walked out with Bella who was wearing a pink bikini, she had her bag on her arm. Aerith smiled "Bella! Arnold over here!" Bella chuckled, Arnold smiled and they walked on over. "Azaya and Semyaza not here yet?" Aerith shook her head "No not yet" she gasped has Jayden picked her up "Jay!" he grinned and ran towards the water with her.

Jess chuckled "You are all set hun" Ebony smiled and put her sunglasses on and her beach cardigan and got up and walked off along the beach. Jess smiled at her, a demon portal opened near them making Jess look to see Kaci, Ross wearing a brown sun dress, flip flops with a sunglass on. Jess chuckled "Nice outfit" Kaci walked over with Hannibal who was wearing a cute swim shark top and shorts, Kaci placed him down and smiled at Jess "Hi!" Jess smiled "Hey there, you look so cute" Kaci chuckled putting down the towels has Ross sat down with a sigh. Jess looked at her "You alright?" Ross nodded "hungry" Jess smiled "Here I have packed some shrimp" Ross's eyes widen has Jess opened the color and took out a container with the cold shrimp "You want some cocktail sauce?" "I prefer just raw meat but I just I can't be too picky." She says.

Ayden walked away from the group. He didn't want to be there really. Once a bit farther away from the others. He sat down and started digging a pit. Naomi had on a sleeveless jacket and shorts. Surprisingly she also didn't want to be there, but it was nice to spend time with Klaus outside the hospital. The events in March were heavy on her mind. Kaleb and Alisha decline the invitation and stayed behind with Takara who still in the hospital. She sighs and makes her way to the edge of the water and just sat there letting the small waves hit her feet.

Jess chuckled "Here you go" she handed Ross the shrimp. Ross chuckled and opened the container and started to eating the shrimp. A demon portal opened, Semyaza and Azaya who was wearing a red bikini walked out of it. Klaus walked out behind them, he had hitched a ride with them. He see's Naomi and smiled walking over to his mother he took off his shirt and pants sowing his swimming trunks, he walked over to Naomi. Azaya and Semyaza walked over and sat down, she smiled "Hey mama, how my little sister?" she rubbed Ross's tummy. "She's fine. Let me eat before she throws a fit." Ross says scuffing the shrimp down.

Azaya giggled she got up Semyaza took her hand and they walked to the water. Jess sighs with a smile "It's been awhile since they enjoyed a nice day" Rick and Chida nodded "Since any of us did" A car pulled up by Rick's car, Miles and Luna stepped out of it. Luna was wearing a one piece floral swimsuit. Miles in his swimming trunks and tank top walked over to them, Chida senses them and turned with a bright smile "hey you two!" they smiled and rushed over has Chida got up and they hugged in a group hug. Jess chuckled "Luna, Miles its good see you both" they smiled "Hi auntie" they both said. Jess smiled "Why don't you two go and join the others" They nodded walked off to the water where the others where.

Naomi sighed watching Jayden and Aerith in the water "What you sighing babe" she blinked and looked up to see Klaus. "Just…a lot on my mind…" She says.

Klaus chuckled "You wanna go for a walk? Maybe look for some shells for new clothing's or something, I heard this beach has rainbow shells" he held out his hand. "A walk would be fine." She says grabbing his hand.

Ebony walking alongside the beach, she blinks to see Ayden finishing digging his whole. She walked over and knelled down at the edge "Wow nice whole" she chuckled. Ayden looked up at her "Thanks" Ebony smiled then she noticed a rainbow shell she reached down but couldn't reach it has she fell in making her gasp. Ayden moved quickly and caught her. She blinked has he held her "You alright?" Ebony flushed "Yes thank you… sorry I fell in.. I saw a rainbow shell" he put her down has she knelled down and pick it up "Wow it must have been buried in the sand, it's very pretty" Ayden then noticed her hair was short, he reached out and touched it "You cut your hair?" Ebony blinked at him "Oh yeah, it was too long and kept rubbing my scars making my skin itchy… which I don't mind it short, auntie says I look cute" she flushed with a soft smile. Ayden looked at her closely, he could see she was indeed very pretty even with short hair. "Indeed" he says making her blink at him with a blush, she smiled at him "So uhm.. if you find anymore shells save them for me" she giggled walking over to the edge and jumped up "I'll be back to check on your amazing sand whole" she waved and walked away.

In Ravenswood, outside of the magical council a white cloaked figure stood there, opening a pocket mirror "You sure this will work?" "Yes it will work, you are wearing Michael's robe, you will be able to slip in and get him and however Darcaniea is heavily guarded you wont be able to get her and Jin is in Xacron" "I see, I'll get this wolf" he hanged up and walked right up to the lavender arch, he walked right through in appearing in a hallway. He smirked and ran through the place not being detected.

In the cloud in the sky above Faye's Grave, Frank and Zane laid there still watching over Danni, Frank breaths softly. He wishes he could go down there and hold her. He blinked and turned his head and looked off in the distance "Someone is coming this way" Zane blinked and looked "Who is it?" Frank uses his angelic eyes "Mhmm no need to worry it's your grandfather"

They watched Ronnie appear from the tree line carrying a large basket and flowers. There eyes widen however, when they noticed he had both arms back.

Danni sniffed, crying on the tree. She then heard Ronnie. She frowned. "Re… "Before she could call on Rex for transport. Ronnie's aura claws reached out and grabbed her, covering her mouth in the process. She struggled from it as he gently lifted her off the ground. Walking by her he put orange flowers beside the tree. "Hello Faye. I hope you brought some peace to your daughter." He closed his eyes for a second before opening them. Sitting the basket down he pulled out a purple and blue blanket and laid in on the grass. Danni blinks at this noticing his arms. Ronnie digs in the basket and starts pulling out loads of seafood platters. "Are you calm now?" Danni nodded looking at the food.

He sat her down in the blanket and let her go. "D-dad… your arm…" "Mhmm. Eat. You been out here for two and half days now." Danni bit her lip but grabbed a platter and started eating. As she did tears rolled down her cheeks. "Daddy…" She says with puffed out cheeks of food. Ronnie sat down beside her and pulled out a cigarette. Danni scoots beside him, leaning her head in his shoulder as she cried and ate.

Frank pouted "I should be the one to feed her" Zane chuckled "Oh stop it, since grandpa is here can we go? I'm hungry also" Frank looked at him and frowned "You can I'll stay" Zane blinked "Here alone? No food?" Frank was about to answer when a cloud basket appeared, Frank smiled "Your grandmother sent us some food but if you want to leave you can"

Some time went by, Rick and Chida had put a volley ball tent up. Azaya, Aerith, Bella and Luna where against Semyaza, Jayden, Miles and Arnold and they where playing for fun. The boys had 2 points head of the girls. Jess chuckled "Come on girls show the boys!" Kaci chuckled at them sipping his drink, Hannibal was next to Ross building a sand castle "Mama! Help?" he smiled up at her. "Okay." Ross says smiling.

Chida walked back with the grill and put it down "Rick, come and help me with the food" Rick got up and walked over to Chida to help him.

Jess turned to see Michaela wearing a white Mesh Floral Embroidered Lace Trim one piece with a bag over her shoulder. Yuki was behind her, she smiled "Hey you two, your late" Michaela chuckled "Sorry about that" Yuki smiled "Such a nice day!" he put down their blanket. Jess smiled "I love your swimsuit" Michaela flushed "Yuki made it…" Jess chuckled "Very amazing Yuki" Yuki grinned "Why thank you cuss"

Ebony was walking back over to Ayden sand hole, she looked over the edge and gasped on how much work he put in it "Wow Ayden this is amazing…."

Ayden couldn't hear her as he digs. Using his claws, he was digger deeper in the hole, craving it out. A scent of water hit his nose but he ignored it. He figured since they were by the beach it was just that. Just as he pushed some sand down, he felt himself Sinking. He frowned. "Great…" Just as he said that he fell through the sand. The sand quickly covered the hole covering up half hole he had digs. Ebony's eyes widen and jumped down "Ayden?!" she frowned and bites her lip, she jumped up "Auntie!" she ran over, Jess looked up at her "Ebony what's wrong?" "Ayden! He was digging a whole and he sunk right through the sand!" Eyes widen, Jess stood up "What?" Aerith and the girls where frowning 

"Worrying too much." Jayden says sighing. "He probably just discovered something. There is a lot on the island we haven't discovered yet. Rex. How is Ayden?" "Falling at an extreme rate. Would you like me to record the time of impact." "Ooo yeah. I wonder if he can break mine. Anyways, he will be fine, hopefully." Jayden says shrugging. Jess frowned but sighed and sat down "If Jayden says he is fine, then he is fine" Ebony frowned feeling worried 'ayden…' Aerith sighs "Alright lets get back to our game! We were catching up to the boys!" the girls giggled.

Ayden was sliding down the muddy slide with his arms crossed. 'I would fall into a freaking hole inside my own hole.' Another 5 minute and he suddenly broke through a ceiling. He gasps as he saw water. He chuckled and rolled up into a ball and did a cannon ball, making a splash. He chuckled. "Sweet, and under ground cave. He turned and see a opening. He swims to the edge and got out shaking himself off. "Mmm… nothing to special yet. A normal cave." He walked down a path.

Klaus and Naomi where walking with bucket half full of rainbow shells, she giggled "So many" Klaus smiled "Yeah, you and your sister can use them for stuff" They were far enough from the picnic as they were walking back, only to see something on the sand. Their nose was hit by the smell of blood. They frowned and rushed over to see a girl laying on the beach shore face down. Their eyes widen and rushed over to her, knelling down Klaus was checking her to see a wound on her leg like she was shot. He frowned "She's been shot…" "Rex." Naomi called out. "I need you to contact auntie Jess." Rex nodded and called Jess, it rang and Jess answered "Naomi? What's wrong?" "Auntie we found a girl here… she's been and unconscious" "Where are you two?" she asked "Not far mom, on the left side of the beach" "alright I'll be by you soon, don't move" she said and hanged up.

Klaus frowned slightly looking at her, he could feel some paranormal sense from like a werewolf "she's paranormal… I think she's a werewolf"

Rick appeared with Jess in his arms, Jess rushed over and knelled down "Mom…" Jess frowned "she's only… 14… Rex" he appeared "Teleport me and this girl the ER, Rick taken back to the picnic, ill be back when food it ready, don't wanna ruin the kids day" Rick nodded has Rex teleported and the girl away. Rick breaths softly "Come on you two, I'm sure the girl will be alright" Klaus stood up taking Naomi's hand "Come on hun" Naomi nodded. "Okay…"

Jess teleporting in the ER making some people gasp. Jess stood up has couple of nurses rushed in "Queen Jess please put some clothes on" Jess blinked and sighed forgetting she was in her bikini, snapping her fingers has shorts, tank top and flips slops appeared on her "My son and princess Naomi found this girl on the beach, please call Julian" they looked at the girl and frowned, a nurse brought over a gurney, with he help of the guards they had put her on it and rolled her in the back. Jess followed them. Reaching a examining room, Jess sat down has Julian walked in and sees Jess then looked back at the girl "So what happen?" Jess stood up "My son and Naomi found her on the beach…" Julian frowned and stepped over and sees the injured leg, where's been shot. "I think the bullet is still in her leg Doctor…" the nurse says.

Julian frowned "alright lets get the bullet out of her, get me the Lidocaine so I can num her wound" the nurses nodded and started to get the stuff fast. Getting it, he took the needle and gently injected in her around her wound. "Scalpel" the nurse nodded and handed him it, he took and started to into her leg slightly "tweezers" he was handed them has he took them and gently reached in her with them and when he got a hold on it and gently pulled it out.

Jess blinked and her eyes widen, the bullet had a glass tip with a green shine to it and slightly cracked mostly from impact. "That's… a hunter's bullet…" Jess looked down at this girl "don't tell me… she was hunted…"

"It shouldn't be too surprising. Hunters don't have ages on their targets. Some have even taken children." Julian says putting the bullet in a tray. Jess frowned, the nurse lifts her hand "Uhm doctor… there's something in her hand" Jess and Julian looked, Julian reached out and took her hand examine it, he frowned "no it can't be.." Jess frowned "Julian?" he reached to the table and took the scalpel and cut open her hand from the small bumped and took out a small glass tube. Jess's eyes widen at this "What is that..?" "A tracking chip…" he says. Jess gasp "Tracking… she a slave…? I think we should call Oichi… Rex can you scan the tracking chip maybe find out there is a signal" Res appeared "scanning" they wanted while Julian stitched her up "it seems the tracking chip was damage, mostly it was busted by a large impact on her fist" Jess frowned "Alright, notify Oichi.. I gotta get back at the beach…I'll see her tomorrow; can you try and figure out who she is? Maybe she has a record" "Sure." Julian says.

Underground, Ayden was still walking around when he came to a stop. He chuckled. "Cool." Walking out he saw a large swimming hole with a large opening at the top. There was a side stair way case that lead up to a small patio. The walls around the swimming hole was covered in grass and vines. "Not bad." Ayden climbs up the stair case and jumps up, climbing up a vine that lead to the opening. Reaching the top, he saw he was the jungle, just a few miles away from Xacron. "Hmm… not bad at all. It's close to home as well. "Niko." The cybernetic fox pops out in his head. "Fu, Fu, Fu! Greetings! I am Niko! What can I do for you?" "Can you make a map of this place and send it to my brothers and sisters? Also, I want you to work your magic on covering this hole. Camouflage it with your Nano bots maybe?" "Of course! I will get to work right away!" He says zooming down to the cave. Ayden sat at top and took a look out at the scenery. He enjoyed moments like these.

Jess teleported back to the beach by the others to see the kids had built an amazing Sand fire pit and seating made of sand "Wow that looks kool" the kids chuckled and sat all down waiting for Rick and Chida finish the food. Jess sat down "So? How's the girl they found?" Kaci asked, Jess frowned "Later, right now let's enjoy the day" Hannibal giggled "done! Mama! Did good!" Kaci chuckled "Wow amazing castle" Hannibal smiled brightly "With mama's help!" Ross smiles chuckling.

Not long they where know all eating shrimp, crab legs and medium rare steak bites, Ross was eating his rare bites. Jess eat her crab legs "Mhmm these crab legs are so yummy!" Rick and Chida chuckled "we both caught some crabs in the deep end earlier, I'm glad you all like them" Aerith hummed deeping her crab meet in melted butter and eating it "Mhmmm!" Jess chuckled. Bella nodded "These are really good" Miles and Luna chuckled nodding eating some shrimp.  
Yuki chuckled "Very good" Michaela nodded eating some crab meat. Jess looked over at Ebony who was eating slowly "Hunny what's wrong?" Ebony frowned "Ayden has been gone for awhile… he must be hungry…" Aerith and Bella blinked at her.

"Stop worrying so much" Jayden says with a sigh. "We were raised here so he can find his own food. We gave a bunch of hidden tree house where he can sleep in and if he was in any serious trouble Rex would have informed me or my mom. Ayden isn't the type to be worried about. He's an explorer. So, he's probably enjoying himself in the cave he found. Or already upgrading it." Ebony sighs softly, Jess chuckled "It's alright dear, he will be fine" she nodded to Jess and started to eat.

Jess looked at Jayden "You can't blame her for being worried I mean she saw him sink in the sand, it kind of freaked her out and got all worried. I'm pretty sure Aerith would act the same, even Bella when it comes to Arnold and Azaya with Semyaza" the girls flushed and pouted slightly. Jayden rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't be worried if there is nothing to worry about."

Rick and Chida chuckled "it's normal for the girls to worry" Kaci nodded "If that happen to Ross I would panic" he says cutting up some meat for Hannibal, he was pouting "wanted mama to do it…" "Oh hush, mama is busy stuffing her face" Kaci chuckled. Hannibal pouted more making Jess chuckle "Aww pouting is so cute" Ross shook her head and went in eating. Jess looked at Michaela and Yuki, they were really close to each other, Jess smiled 'it seems new love spurted'

Frank watched from the cloud, he had finish eating his meal his mother sent him. He frowned 'oh danni.. I wanna hold you…' he pouted and sighed softly. Then he jumped slightly and turned to see Raphael laying next to him "uncle.. what you doing here?" "Oh your mother sent me to see if your alright, she's still watching Adaline which is just the cutest thing ever I tell you, Uriel is hogging her all to her self but father" he pouted slightly. Frank blinked "Oh I see, once Danni is better and comes back home mother can bring back Adaline" Frank says looking back down at Danni and Ronnie. He pouted more 'danni…' he wanted to hold her so bad it was getting antsy.

Ronnie packed up the empty platters. Danni was feeling better now. She was looking down at her hands. "Dad… what should I do." "Keep it." He says. Danni looked at him with widen eyes. "Wha…" Ronnie looks at her. "Keep it." "I don't want to have that bastard's baby!" Ronnie sighs. "I promised Faye I would never tell you but maybe it's time you heard this… your older sister isn't my blood child." Danni looked shocked. "What!?"

Ronnie lit a cigarette. "After me and your mother married, it was believed that I couldn't have children. Of course, your mother didn't care and wanted to be with me anyway. Her clan however wasn't to happy with it. Even when I was a king, they didn't see me as a material husband for her since I couldn't give her children. They told her to leave me, called her a traitor for picking me over her family and a number of things. It reached such a boiling point until they couldn't take it anymore." He sighs.

"One night when I was on a hunter, one of her clansmen slipped in and took advantage of her, which led to her being pregnant." Danni frowned. "Oh no…" "She was so heartbroken that she tried to take her and the baby's life. She saw herself dirty, and not worthy to be my wife but I didn't care… I loved her and I would love the child in her stomach just as my own." He smiled at Danni. "I never once judge Faye on what happened and I never blamed it on your sister. I was happy that she kept the baby and it made me cherish my family more." Danni rubs her belly. "I… I didn't know mama was… Frances is… does she know!?" Ronnie nodded. "Faye told her years ago. She was upset and heartbroken and thought I would see her differently than my other children but I didn't. I love her just as much as I love you, Heather, and Chaz."

Danni sighs. "… I don't want to have his baby… but I don't want to take this babies life. If… if I feel like I can't handle it, giving it away to a better family would also be okay?" "It's your choice princess." Danni blushed. "A-Stop calling me that. I'm not a kid anymore." Ronnie chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Frank will still love you and if you decided to keep the baby, I'm sure he will love it just as much as he loves the others." He got up. "Leaving?" "Yes, for now. I'll leave you be to think." He walked away heading home. Danni leans back in the blanket and turns over. She cuddled on the blanket getting sleepy. 'I miss Frank now…' She sniffs curling into a ball.

Frank bites his lip looking down at her, he couldn't take it anymore and sinked through the clouds making Raphael blink at him and looked down to see Frank flying down. He chuckled and laid their watching, Frank reaching the surface he slowly floated down and landed next to Danni "Danni…" She looked at him with Teary eyes. "Frank…"

He laid down next to her, his hand rubbed her cheek "Shhh no more crying, it's alright my love I'm here for you… and the baby. I love you and will love this baby as my own.. please no more crying" Danni sniffs and quickly cuddles into his chest. He smiled and held her "no need to cry anymore, no need to be sad. It's a time for celebration" "A celebration…?" Frank chuckled rubbing her tummy "For the new addition in our family and for our son's engagement" "I see… I'm happy for them…" Danni says softly, as she falls asleep. Frank smiled and held more closing his eyes "I love you Danni"

At the magical council, the figure moved through the hallways and manage to get past the cards stealing a keycard. Reaching the underground cell blocked, he walked through it and stopped at the room he knew Oliver was in, there was no guards around. He lifted the keycard swiped it has the door unlocked, he opened the door to see a padded cell. Oliver was laying there, he was still missing a right leg and left arm that deacon ripped off thoughs years ago. Calcifer walked in "Oliver Shadow, the former king of the shadow clan" Oliver leaned on his right arm sitting up slightly, he frowned "Who are you?" "Calcifer Shadow" Calcifer grinned "I'm here to set you free" he walked over, Oliver's eyes widen "Your that monster's father…." Calcifer sighed "Yes" and he picked Oliver "Why are you setting me free?" "Because you still have a job to finish, I finished my goal in killing my son" Oliver's eyes widen "You killed the monster?" Calcifer nodded "Don't' worry no one will notice us, I have an angelic robe on" he walked out of the room Oliver "So what job do I have to finish? You killed the monster so he can't breed anymore.. did you kill that monster's baby and witch?" "Oh no, she's queen of witches know and my grandson is still very much alive. Like I said you still have a job to finish, know shush we need to escape here without being heard or seen" Oliver nodded.

The next day, Jess and Oichi where in her office with Julian and Terrance. "So this girl… did you find anything about her?" Julian shook his head "No, she had no ID record here or back on the main land… it's like she's a doesn't exist" Jess frowned 'no record…' "The chip in her arm was still damage to scan, mostly from hitting her fist on something… her skin and body where dried out from being the ocean for days… she was dehydrated also and very malnourished" Jess's eyes widen "in the ocean for days… how did she survive…? She must have swim a very long way…" "Also… her blood.. it's making Rex confused.. he can't full determine if she is a werewolf or not but he tell that she is from a werewolf branch…. She might be a rare breed or something…" Jess looked shocked at this. 

Oichi sighs crossing her arms. "Your limiting Rex's ability again… he also had an issue with Ty's and Kim's blood. They both are rare breads… well… more like Kim is anyways. We had to cross test different animals to figure out their blood types. Auntie moved around a lot in her hay days." Oichi says shaking her head. Jess sighs softly "and the bullet… where you able to trace it?" "No but Titus will be here to look at it, he should be here any moment" Julian said, Jess frowned "I thought Titus was supposed to help stopping the hunters…?"

"He is… why do you think there are no hunters in Xacron anymore." Oichi says sighing. "But like he said, with this new generation they ignore the rules of the hunter association. That's why I'm hoping to talk some sense into them when I go." There was knock and Yain walked in dragging Titus in. Titus sighs. "You asked for me… quite busy with hunting hunters you know…" We know and I sorry for making you come here but we need your help… my son and Naomi found a girl of 14 or 15 on the beach… wounded with a bullet in her leg… she was in the ocean for days until she ended up here…" Jess says, Julian nodded and lifted a small plastic bag with the bullet in it. Titus blinked at it took it. Without taking it out he looked at it and sighed "yup a hunters bullet, it looks like a newer one… so who was this girl that got attacked?" "We don't know.. she has no record.. like she doesn't exist…" Jess says "she also has a very rare Werewolf gene in her, do you think you could see if you recognize it?" Julian asked bring up the girl's blood gene.

Oichi shook her head. "Rex, run the girl's gene through again and compare it to every living being in your data base." "Very good idea. It's makes the work easier." Titus says chuckling. "That technique has been quite helpful on my bounty hunting." Jess frowned. "Bounty hunting…" She looks at Oichi. "It's a long story. Part of a deal." Oichi says. "How long will it take Rex." "A few seconds." Rex says scanning his data banks.

Rex eyes blinked slightly and looked at everyone "inscribable… I cross bath with feline, she is a very rare breed of Were. She is a werepanther" Jess's eyes widen and gasp. "Werepanther.. but they have been extinct… even Regina recorded in her journal they were all hunted and killed by hunters…." "Am I still needed. I have things I must get done in order to keep my deal fresh." Titus says.

In the hospital, in the girls room her hand switched slightly then her eyes widen and sat up with a gasp, she panicked slightly looking around the strange room with strange items, she looked down at herself, she was in a strange bed wearing strange robe and hooked to strange tubes. She frowned 'don't tell me they caught me…' she took out the IVS in her arm and moved her legs over the edge of the bed and her eyes widen to see her leg was bandaged up from frowned and looked at her hand were the micro chip was and it was gone 'that lump is gone…' biting her lip and shakily got up and walked to the window and looked out it, her eyes widen to see a strange looking city "What is this place… I never seen this place before' frowning even more, opening the window he looked more to see she was high "So high up…. Well I jumped form high heights before…." She took a deep breath, hearing a door opened she turned to see a strange woman wearing strange clothes with a some wort of binder in her hand, the women's eyes widen dropping it and gasped. The girl frowned and jumped out of the window. The nurse gasped and rushed over to the window looking down, the girl was still falling. The nurse rushed out of the room "Someone! Contact the guards! The girl woke up and jumped out of the window!"  
Back at Oichi's office, Jess sighed softly "can you take the bullet and trace to see whoever ordered it?" she asked Titus. "Maybe." He says sighing. Oichi frowned at him. "Put this on the top of your priority list." Titus shook his head. "Sure, sure…"

Yain turned his head and the looked at Oichi. "Lady Oichi. The girl woke and has escape from her room." Jess's eyes widen at this.

Oichi looks at Terrance who nods and leaves. "Yain, tell the guards to not proceed. Terrance will shadow her and not engage. She just woke up in a strange place. So, no need to frighten her anymore then she is." She turned to Jess. "You should go and try to talk to her before she gets to far from the city. You'll have a better chance of her listening to you." Jess nodded and rushed out of the room. 

Titus took his leave. Oichi got up. "Well, with that being taken care of, have you discovered why Takara hasn't waken up yet?" Julian nodded. "But… you may not like it…"

The girl ran and ran through the street, people where gasping at her and looking at her weirdly. She frowned all these strange things in a road where she almost got hit by them. Running and running she manage to reach the end up the city and got slightly far enough, she stopped and panted slightly "Wait!" her eyes widen and turned around to see a women with red hair and green eyes, the girls eyes widen "back away! I'm warning you!" Jess frowned "Please there's no need to be frighten, you not any danger here…. I'm not a hunter, I'm a witch" the girl frowned "Even more why I shouldn't trust you! Witches are evil! They killed my family! And Sold me off to a hunter!" Jess frowned at this "not all witches are evil… please believe me, I'm Jessica Mikcloud. The queen of Witches" the girls eyes widen "Q-Queen of witches….? There is NO queen of witches! Only that magical council!" Jess sighs "how long have you been imprisoned? The magical council has changed, the old members don't run it anymore… they haven't for 17 years…"

The girl shook her head "No your lying!" her eye turned into glowing green feline eyes, her skin turned purple in skin tone with visible dark panther spots. Her nails turned into large claws are curved and resemble closely to their feline counterpart. She did a Panther roar at her showing her large fangs that are similar to panthers. Jess's eyes widen has she lounged to her, she could see Terrance was gonna move to stop her but Jess held up her hand has the girl eyes widen and stopped falling to her knees, has a small gravity spell was placed on her "Please calm down… I'm not your enemy… I'm not gonna hurt you or turn you back over to whoever had you, I promise you" the girl groaned 'she's…. powerful….' "Know I will release if you swear to me that you will not attack me… you are a in kingdom called Xacron, where the queen of the wolfs lives" the girls eyes widen more and groaned form the spell "Q-Queen.. of wolfs… there's… no queen of wolfs! Stop lying to me! Xacron is the land of vampires!" Jess sighs "Rex" Rex appeared making the girl gasped "Yes Queen Jess?" "notify Oichi, I will teleport me and the girl to the throne and meet us there. Rex nods and disappears.

Oichi was on her way to the hospital with Julian until Rex appeared. "Apologizes my lady, Queen Jess would like to meet you in the throne room. She is bring the girl with her." Oichi frowned. "Alright." She turned to Julian. "I'll meet you in Takara's room once this is over. Make sure Yaris, Thalia, and Oberon is there. I would like to try something." Julian nodded. "Alright." Oichi heads to the throne room.

Jess and the girl teleported into the throne room, Jess still had the girl under her gravity spell. Jess looked at her and she still have that forum 'she still have the forum even with this gravity spell… very powerful were gene' hearing Oichi walked in, Jess turned to her "Good you're here, sorry to call you here but I need your help.. she's very stubborn… she doesn't believe I'm the queen of witches and you the queen of wolves… she thinks I'm an evil witch who will sell her back to that hunter…" the girl groaned "Let me go you evil witch!" 

Oichi walked up to her. "I could uses Deerward's calming aura. Just enough to calm her down a bit. We can't talk to her while she's frantic like this." Jess nodded "Go for it, do I need to take down the gravity spell?" Oichi eyes turned white as a calming aura surrounded the girl.

The girl started to calm down, Jess removed the gravity spell on her "please listen to reason, I'm not an evil witch and I'm the queen of witches and Oichi here is the queen of wolfs" the girl frowned "Stop lying to me… there's no queen only two kings…" Jess and Oichi looked at each other then back at her "do you mean, Demyan? And Ronnie?" Jess asked. The girl looked up at them "yes the Moon kingdom and the Mystic clan…" Jess blinked at her and chuckles softly making the girl frown at her "Well, their still around. Demyan is still king of the moon kingdom, Ronnie however stepped down and his granddaughter is now ruling who standing next to me" The girls eyes widen and looked at Oichi "No… how….? As far as I know he has no grandchildren…." Jess frowned at this 'just how much she doesn't know…?'

Oichi chuckled. "Well, to be fair, grandpa did keep his grandchildren a secret. In fear of them gaining his power. He has a handful of them now and great grandchildren as well. I became the luckily one who brought his fears to light though." Oichi says as her eyes turned back to normal. "How about we just start out with a proper introduction and take it from there. I am Oichi Ruska Yamamoto. I am indeed the Queen of wolves and of Xacron. My grandfather stepped down and handed me the title." The girl frowned "Xacron…. Is a kingdom of vampires… how did a wolf got to rule it….?" Jess looked at her something in her was telling her something was wrong "what year do you think it is?" the girl blinked at her "959 BC…." Jess's and Oichi's eyes widen "dear it's the year 2037… 1,037 years have past" the girl gasped getting up fast and stepping back "a decade…?! No your lying…!"

Jess frowned "I'm not… please… it's been a decade…" the girl frowned "then how…? I was sold… a week ago… how is it became a decade later….?"

"Have you met my grandfather before?" Oichi asked. "If you do not believe us surely you would listen to him? He can tell you that we are not lying." The girl nodded "Once.. well.. not personal… just saw him in a glance… he was… with some sort of witch… they say she was a white witch…." Jess blinked "Regina?" the girl looked at her "Yeah… her… Regina don't remember her last name…" Jess breaths softly "Regina Mikcloud, I'm her reincarnation" the girls eyes widen "R-Reincarnation….?"Jess nodded "Maybe we should have Ronnie come here and talk to her?"

Oichi tapped her beads. "Grandpa?" She waited for a second. "Yes Oichi?" They heard Ronnie respond. "I'm sorry if your busy because you teleport to my location please?" "Alright." He says.

They waited another second and Ronnie appeared behind them smoking. Oichi pouted. "Grandpa! No smoking in the throne room." Ronnie created a aura bubble for his smoke. "Better?" Oichi huffed out. "There is someone here who needs to meet with you." Ronnie walked up beside her and looked at the girl. The girl looked up at him and her eyes widen and bowed "King Ronnie" Jess chuckled slightly. "Ronnie, this a werepanther… she's from 959 BC… a decade ago… she was sold toa hunter by a dark witch… and she said it was a week ago but really it was a decade ago" the girl frowned "No it cant be true…" Ronnie looked at her "It is true" the girl frowned "please, what's your name?" the girl stood up "Ziana…. Ziana Panth…." Ronnie's eyes widen "why didn't you mention you were from the royal panther line…?" Jess's eyes widen "wait there was a royal line with the werepanther's?" Ronnie nodded "the werepanther's where an old line of Were's, they had their own kingdom in the amazon but it was destroyed by hunters… me and Regina did our best to protect them but… in the end… the hunters… killed ever single last one, even the children…" Jess frowned 'even children….' Ziana frowned "my home… is destroyed…. So it is true… but how did it become a decade….?"

Oichi's frowns at what her grandfather, Jess blinked for a moment "I know, I can read her memories on what happen to her" Ziana frowned "no witch is gonna read my mind!" Ronnie sighs softly "trust me on this, you can trust Jess. She is the queen of Witches a good friend of mine and the reincarnation of a very dear old friend" Jess's eyes shine "Oh you silly old wolf" Ronnie chuckled at her. Ziana frowned but sighs softly in defeat "Fine…" Jess smiled "shell we take her to a room where she can lay down?" Oichi nodded "take her to one of the in medical rooms here in the hospital that Julian uses for here use, I gotta go to the hospital… can you two handle this?" Jess and Ronnie nodded. She smiled "Good well once everything gets settled I'll have Rex start on her ID forums and everything" she walked away. Jess sighs softly and looked at Ziana "come along, lets see what to your memory" Ziana nodded softly.

In the forest, Jayden, Kaleb, and Ayden were in the underground cave he discovered fixing it up. The girls were on the patio decorating it. "Hey! We should make cave rooms!" Alisha called out. Ayden frowned. "No. You horny couples aka Jayden and Aerith would just end up having sex all damn day." Jayden pouts slightly. "It's not my fault I got a high sex drive." Kaleb shook his head. "I think it's a nice location for us and everyone else to have. We don't have a big area for all of us to share and hang out with. I say let's do it." Alisha and Naomi giggled. "Yay!" "How is Kara?" Ayden asked. Alisha and Kaleb frowned. "She's not waking up… mama said it's because of the scar on her back…" They frowned. "I hope she's okay." Jayden says.

In Xacron, on 3rd floor of a luxury condo building, was Rose and Zane's own Condo. Zane already had the placed decorated thanks to Oichi in helping him. The condo has turnkey furnished with all the conveniences of high-rise living. Encompassing 2,600 square feet of living enhanced, home provides an open floor plan with 3 bedrooms, 3 baths, marble floors, 9' ceilings, custom window treatments and beautiful light fixtures. It was just an amazing Condo and Rose loved it, they where both in the dining room both here naked.

Zane was sitting on the dining room chairs, he motion Rose to come to him. "Come on I'm waiting, mom and Dad will be here in 30 minutes" He says. Rose laughed turning herself around he was already holding himself up for her. Rose lowered herself on him making her moan "Oh fuck yeah..." Zane bite lip in pleasure rubbing her sides as she slides on his dick "Oh shit babe..." he groaned, this is the one thing he loves from her, reverse cowgirl. Once all the way in her he could feel her trembling in such pleasure "Z-Zane... Feels so good..." She moaned as she started to move her hips up and down slowly. Zane moaned "Fuck... being a tease god babe..." Rose giggled and bounced slowly, up and down. Up and down. Up and down. "Oh baby!" Zane moaned. Rose reached out and held the tabled as she started to bounce faster, faster and faster moaning. Her ass was in a good view, Zane smirking smacking her ass making her moan and bounce harder on him making him go deeper in her, he could feel her womb. He has a good view of seeing himself going in and out of her which made him even harder.

"Zane, Oh feels so good!" she moaned, making him smack her other side of her ass groaning "Yeah feels so good..." grabbing her he pulled her back against him holding her as he thrusted up ward into her fast, Rose moaned "yes! Right there! Z-Zane!" thrusting faster and faster upward, her eyes widen a has she cummed so hard "Ahhh!" he could feel more wetness. Her body was trembling as he stopped and she was grinding so slowly on him humming "more..."

He lifted themselves up, pulling out of her. He turned her around and pushed her back down on the table making her gasp. Rose blinked at him as was her lying on her back. Rose's hips of the table the Zane walks up to her enters her from under her legs. Her legs where on the side of him, thrusting slightly more into her making her moan. He started to thrust slowly making her hum softly. Thrusting slowly and slowly he groaned "oh fuck..." he started to thrust hard and hard into her making her moan, he slipping out of her accidently, she hummed as he rubbed his dick against her only to enter again. She was so wet he slipped right into her, the sound of wet squishing noises filled their ears. Thrusting hard, hard and hard to her they both moaned in such pleasure. The Hard thrusts where slow and passionate, he could be feeling himself about to cum. He lifted his leg on the table towering over her a little and started to thrust into her faster, faster and faster. Rose moaning has her body tremble in pleasure "Yes! YES! Zane!" the sound of their body's slapping against each other and the sound of the wetness.

Zane felt him build up going faster, faster and faster. Harder, Harder and Harder and ever so deep within her his body shook in pleasure and groaned out "I'm gonna cum..." Rose moaned after him "Me too! Yes! Cum in me... cum in my womb….!" something in him made him go all out on her in all his strength causing her eyes widen gasped out a moan "Zane!" cumming so hard on him squirting slightly which is rare for her to squirt. He moaned loudly he could feel her womb making him thrust deeper in her "Oh fuck I'm cumming!" thrusting one hard thrust into her emptying himself in her hard against her womb.

Both panting, Rose's body felt relaxed in pleasure "Zane..." he was still pressing deep in her with his strength that it pierced into her womb cumming deeper in her womb, Rose hummed "So… deeeep…. Oh Zane…. So deep…." Zane groaned pushing himself deeper and kept on cumming in her.

Rose bit her lip. It felt good but it started to hurt her. "Zane...stop it hurts..." Zane sighs as he calms down from his bliss. "Sorry..." He says softly, pulling out has some of his cum poured out of her like a fountain. Rose hissed with hum, Zane frowned helped her up "you alright babe ?" Rose frowned "that hurt... but I'll be fine..." Zane chuckled and picked her up making her blink "Zane?" Come on we have to clean up, they will be here soon" Rose giggled "You gonna wash me up" Zane grinned "Don't tempted to me to go another round" Rose giggled has he carried her off their master bathroom. 

Back at the palace, in the medical room, Ziana was laying down. Ronnie sat next to her holding her hand has Jess behind her standing "alright relax close your eyes, take a deep breath and calm down" Ziana took a deep breath closing her eyes and calm down. Jess's finger tips touched her temples, she closed her eyes her magic flared up has she entered Ziana's mind. Images of a forgotten city on fire, a girl wearing royal amazing like outfit which she knew it was Ziana, she was with a woman who looked like a queen running through the burning city, screams where heard. Jess could see hunters attacking the people out of the corner of her eye. The two escaped the city and ran through the forest together but only to be stopped by a dark witch. Jess frowned, this witch was cloaked by a dark hood. With a flick of her wrist the queen's neck snapped, Ziana screamed knelling down by her mother shouting in some language she doesn't know. Ziana turned to the dark witch and roared at her charge but the dark witch caught her by the neck has a dark mist covered them and they were gone. Ronnie looked at Jess has he sees tears forming form her closed eyes, he frowned 'I wonder what she sees…'

More memories came, where she chained on bed with chains, she recognized them as black mountain ash, it prevents any were from transforming. She was half naked with a ragged shirt on, more images came has she kept seeing the dark witch open the door and step aside letting any man in.

Ronnie frowned even more to see her shake "Jess.. what are you seeing?" Jess shook and didn't answer him. She kept seeing Ziana sexually abused and even by the dark witch herself. Then a new image came has Ziana was giving birth and her baby taken away from her. Jess gasped softly, Ziana was shaking on the bed. Ronnie bites his lip "Oh dear what happen you to Princess Ziana…"

In Ziana's mind, Jess saw a new memory has Ziana was out of the room and still in chains. The dark witch was next to her has in front of them was a group of hunters and man that looked like a 10th century doctor, he grinned and he voice make Jess shiver "Thank you for selling her to me, she is after all the last of her kind and I made sure it and she's the last royal of the werepanther's." he licked his lips. The dark witch chuckled "Anything for you Lord Helsing" Jess almost opened her eyes with a gasp. The man reached and grabbed her chains and pulled her to him "Pay the witch" a hunter nodded and gave to the witch two large bags of gold coins "Nice doing business with you Owl" the dark witch chuckled transformed into a owl and flew off.

"Shell we kill her?" "No she is a trusted seller and besides she a good lay I might add" the hunters chuckled at him "Know then" he lifted Ziana's chin and she bites her lip "Please… let me….go" "Oh you poor thing… what has she done to you to make you look so tired" Ziana shivered "please…." She teared "Come my little kitty" the image's changed has it was showing multiple sexual abuse with that man and Ziana. Then a new image came has she placed her into a class box, she fake being asleep. "When it's gone my lord… she will be under the stasis sleep spell, she will wake in a decade for you to have your fun with more" the man chuckled "Owl, you are the most best witch I have ever put my trust into in getting me the best creatures out there however, I was not happy to learn you had already took her" Owl frowned "you never said I couldn't… my lord…" he sighed "True well then Owl, Hurry up I wish to have a piece of a witch today" she giggled "Of course my lord, I would love to pleasure you in such away" he grinned "know cast it" she nodded and she Close the glass box, a dark witch stepped over placing her hands over the box and chanted something Jess shouldn't really tell has the box has runes appear on it and the edges of the glass box glowed red. Then it started to get fuzzy and it the memory ended

Until a new one appeared, Ziana's eyes shot open from being on bed, she gasped and sat up "Well look who finally woke up" Ziana's eyes turned to see the very man who bought her she frowned backed up "No… please…" he chuckled "Relax my dear, I'm not gonna take you right know, you need to eat" he pointed to the table. She frowned and looked at it, the door opened "Doctor Helsing, everything is ready" a hunter where this modern looking mercenary outfit. The man chuckled "Good" Ziana bites her lip and sees the window wide open, she took her chance and ran for it. The hunter gasped and took out his gun, the man frowned "No! don't sh" it was too late and he shot her in the leg make her scream but manage to jump out of the room. She fell a goo height but landed on her feet making her groan in pain from her wounded leg, the armor sirens went off and she dashed though the jungle. She was running and running through the jungle, the sound of voices from behind her where hunters shouting and getting close. Jess then see's her reach the end of the jungle only to reach a cliff, she slid and frowned but saw Ziana did something that made Jess gasp out causing Ronnie to stand up feeling worried.

Ziana jumped off the cliff into the ocean, hitting the water she stayed there for a moment but only to swim and then see's a shark then Ziana hitting it, then something she never seen before. Like she controlled the shark and made it take her far off into the ocean where more images came has she reaches the surface 10 times and then manage to let go of the shark punching it away again and swan to the beach and pass out on the beach. Jess has seen enough and she stopped, moving her fingers she stepped back covering her mouth, she was tearing . Ronnie frowned "Jess what did you see?" Jess feel to her knees "She… suffered so much… oh Ronnie… the things I saw… should never happen to a person… kidnaped, raped again and again… giving birth… losing a child…. Then sold, then raped more then put into a stasis sleeping spell until a decade later….." Ziana stood up with widen eyes widen tearing her eyes, she was shaking. Ronnie sighs and put a cigarette behind his ear. "Well… what do you want to do…" He asked Jess.

At the hospital, Yaris, Thalia, and Oberon was waiting in Takara's room with Julian. Yaris was holding Takara's hand with a worried look in his eyes. The door opened and Oichi walked in. "Sorry I'm late." Yaris, Julian, flip her over." They nodded and carefully flipped Takara over. She walked over and examined Takara's back looking at the long three scars on her back. It very much mirrored her own scars. She waves her hand over it and could feel the dark magic pouring out. Thalia frowned. "What is it Oichi dear?" "She's asleep and the magic is preventing her from waking up." Oberon frowned. "Just like that time…" Thalia frowned. "Oh no… please tell me you can wake her?" Oichi nods. "It's a risk but I can break the magic. I've been working on something to counteract Valeriea's black magic and I've learned from Lord Lucien that my aura powers can do a lot of things. I can separate her magic with my aura just like I did Jayden a while back when he possessed by her. Those… the price to my body is kind of high."

Thalia frowned. "Why can't we just ask Jess? This is more of her area!" Oichi frowned. "How can I call myself the Queen of wolves and of Xacron if I rely on Jess every time something happens. I can't depend on her everytime something like this happen. That is why I need to improve more into my own abilities. Me and grandpa have a very rare gift and neither of us have even reach the tip of what we can do."

She looked at Yaris "Now, listen. Me and you are going to do this together just like we discussed. Yaris nods and stands up. He held his hands out. "Nero. Come on out." His hands become like a pond but didn't over leak. A small baby water dragon appeared and yawned. It was blue with a purple tip tail. It lifts up and hovers over Takara's back coating it in sparkling water. Oichi sighs out and holds her up. Her eyes turned blue as her aura covered Takara's back. Her hands were still as they watched with widen eyes, black aura oozing out of Takara's back and into Oichi's aura. Oichi grits her teeth as the black aura merged with her aura and headed to her chest like a beacon. Julian eyes widen. "Oichi… that's dangerous!"

Thalia and Oberon frowned. Nero kept Takara's watered down so that her skin would scar from this method. Once the last bit of the black magic was gone from Takara and into Oichi she removed her aura and stumbled back. Oberon held her steady. Oichi looked down at her chest and could see the scar she got from Valeriea oozing out the black magic.

Nero flew to Yaris shoulder. Her water on Takara's back started to heal the scars. "Did… it work…" Oichi says as she broke out into a sweat. They heard a moan and saw Takara's eyes flutter open. Yaris quickly and carefully flipped her over, pulling the blanket over her bare chest. "Takara!?" She blinks and smiles. Softly. "Hi..." Yaris tears and held her kissing her forehead. "Kara… I'm so happy your okay." Thalia smiled tearing as well then turned to Oichi. "What are you going to do with her magic? Your body can't hold it." "Expel it. Keep an eye on Takara. I have to get to my brother. Rex. Take me there." She says as she teleported.

Jess sat there shaking "I don't know… I'm sorry, I'm still little shaken up…" Ziana was tearing "I almost forgotten…. I'm sorry I called you a liar Queen Jess…" Jess looked up at her, Ronnie helped her up "Oh Ziana I'm so sorry that happen to you…" Ziana sniffed "Please… help me…" Jess held her "Shhh, don't worry hun… I'll help you, me and Oichi will both protect you from that man…." Ziana tears "T-Thank you…" Jess looked at Ronnie "I'm gonna take her home, let her get some food in her tummy and have a nice hot herbal bath, know Ziana.. I have children, four and a niece. And my two lovers at home, which are also twins and they are vampires, King Zach's children… you heard of him before?" Ziana nodded "I heard he was one of the kinder vampire kings…" Jess smiled "Come, I'll take you home with me… Ronnie thank you for come with me to help her" Jess smiled and helped her up and walked over out of the with Ziana. 

At Zane and Rose's, long after their shower. Rose was cleaning the table and spray fabric soften on the chairs. Zane chuckled at her "trying to mask our sex smell?" Rose flushed "Zane, you are having your parents come over I don't then to walk in our new place and smell sex right away" Zane laughed, then the door bell rang. He got up "I'll let them in" he walked out of the living area and straight to the front door. Reaching it he opened it to see Frank who was holding Adaline's car seat with Adaline and his mother. Frank smiled "Hey there son" Zane chuckled and stepped aside and Frank walked right in "Wow what an amazing Condo" "Hello Frank" they heard Rose "Hello Rosie!" says with a smile. "Where is mom?" Zane asked. Frank frowned. "She isn't feeling to well, but she sends her hellos and congratulations to you to." Rose pouted "aww man I was looking forward to hugging her" Frank chuckled "Im sure she would love to be snuggled by her future daughter in law" Rose giggled "So you picked a date yet?" Zane and Rose blinked "Well.. we want a winter wedding" Rose says. Zane nodded "It sounds like a good idea plus auntie Jess is having her wedding on Halloween on her birthday" Frank smiled "Yeah I know so then, when do we expect babies?" Rose's eyes widen and turned red "W-We…." Zane sighs "she's already off the spell father" Frank grinned "Really, you already wanna start a family I see?" Rose pokes her finger tighter all shy. Zane chuckled at her shyness.

"Hello Frank" they heard Rose "Hello Rosie!" says with a smile. "Where is mom?" Zane asked. Frank frowned. "She isn't feeling to well, but she sends her hellos and congratulations to you to." Rose pouted "aww man I was looking forward to hugging her" Frank chuckled "Im sure she would love to be snuggled by her future daughter in law" Rose giggled "So you picked a date yet?" Zane and Rose blinked "Well.. we want a winter wedding" Rose says. Zane nodded "It sounds like a good idea plus auntie Jess is having her wedding on Halloween on her birthday" Frank smiled "Yeah I know so then, when do we expect babies?" Rose's eyes widen and turned red "W-We…." Zane sighs "she's already off the spell father" Frank grinned "Really, you already wanna start a family I see?" Rose pokes her finger tighter all shy. Zane chuckled at her shyness.

In Mikey's lab, Oichi appeared. "Mikey…" She says holding her chest. Mikey who was at a computer frowned and rushed to her. He picked her up. "Did it work?" Oichi nodded. "Hurry..." She says as her veins pulse black. Mikey rushed to the inventory lab and headed to the crystal the removed from Terry's chest. Michi was there up in the ceiling on guard duty. She frowned looking down.

Reaching the container, he opened it and the crystal started to glowing, reacting to the dark aura. A light shined from it to Oichi's chest. It started to suck out the dark aura and seal it inside. Oichi's sighs in relief as the crystal quickly took the aura out her body. Mikey smiles. "It worked. Her crystal was able to absorb the darkness. That means we can steal away her magic from her." Oichi frowned as he stood her up. "True but… is there a way to seal her soul inside it instead?" Mikey eyes widen. "Think about. No matter what we do, Valeriea's soul is still separated. If she gets locked up what's stopping another cult for using her soul to come back?" Mikey frowned. "That's a big task sis… but it may be doable… if we can learn how Valeriea made these crystals… or better yet…" He hums out as he started thinking. "I will get to work on it. When you get your hands on an item that may have her soul bring it to me. The least we can do is keep it out of enemies hand. Including Valeriea herself." Oichi nodded. "Thank you brother. I'm going to head back to the hospital and check on Takara." Mikey nodded closing crystal up.

At Dustin's and Joseph's, Dustin was putting lotion on Joe's tummy. Joseph chuckled softly, Dustin smiled "does it feel nice?" Joseph nodded. Dustin chuckled "I can't for out boys to be here" Joseph smiled "Me too" he then glanced to the stairs "should we go check on Bella?" Dustin blinked and looked at him "Why? She's with Arnold? He's painting her again" Joseph hummed "yeah…" Dustin shook his head "IF their having sex then let them, don't worry she is on birth control spell. We put her on soon has she told us she sexually active"

Upstairs in Bella's art room, it was locked and the room filled Bella was putting her clothes back on "I thought we were supposed to paint together today" Arnold chuckled putting his clothes back on "Not my fault your just so prefect" Bella chuckled "So we gonna paint?" Arnold nodded "I just needed some ideas" Bella laughed "Oh you!" she poked him. "Come on babe lets get this painting ready!" Arnold smacked her butt making her gasp "Arnold! Can you control yourself this time?" Arnold grinned "Maybe" she pouted at him.

In Switzerland, Alcaeus was sitting beside Valeriea's bed. She had been sleeping for weeks and he was getting worried. He had tried looking for Crissy but she was no where to be found. He sighs. "Mother…" He grabbed her hand. He suddenly felt a squeeze and looked to see Valeriea's eyes open. "Mom!" Valeriea blinks and sits up. Alcaeus quickly gets up and helps her, fluffing up her pillows to help her sit up better. "Thank you dear." "How are you feeling?" Valeriea hums out. "The same I suppose. How long have I been sleeping?" "A few weeks at best. It's already June."

The door opened and Xavier walked in. "Where is that woman…oh Val your up. Listen not trying to bring you any by news but Crissy is missing." "She isn't. She is on a different task. I send her away." "Why?" He asked. "She is my back up plan in case this is my final time being her." They frowned at her. "Victory is not always certain. One must always have a back up plan. Anyways, what has been going on while I was sleep."

"Nothing much. So far. We did get a new guest. She's sleeping in a room." "I see… Baal must have failed in taking hell…Xavier. I need a favor." He nodded. "Kill me." Alcaeus eyes widen. "What!?" Xavier smirked. "With pleasure." In a instant he silt her throat open. Valeriea gasps out as blood splattered everywhere. She leans back with dead eyes. Alcaeus eye's went pink. "What did you do!" He was about to attack Xavier until he pointed at her. "Watch." Alcaeus eyes went back to Valeriea. Her wound was healing. Life came back to her eyes. She blinks and frowns at the blood on her bed and wall. "Next time do it in a cleaner manner… so messy." Xavier shrugs. "So I guess that means it worked. Now we just need to figure out the side effects." Valeriea sighs. "Indeed. Now clean this mess up. I need to great this guest."

Clearing of the throat and they looked to see Phoenix walking in caring a tray "Oh Val, you up how good, I brought what you asked for on the night of the attack" she walked over and placed it "Meatloaf, homemade, homemade mash potato's and some greens which is good for you, even though your are immortal know you need eat health" she chuckled "But it doesn't hurt to have a snack" she licked her lips "I could go for a soul of a young witch"

Alcaeus took the tray. Valeriea flicked her hand and the blood was removed from the wall and the blankets. Alcaeus placed the tray over her lap. "Oh Calcifer has returned with that wolf I told you about, Oliver the ex-king of the shadow clan. He wishes to speak with you and any news on where Noah is? I know for sure he got out before the lab was stolen" Valeriea looked at Xavier. "There had been a report on some that matched his description. My little spy hasn't returned to me yet with full details." Valeriea takes a bit of her meatloaf. "My head is a bit foggy. Why does that pet of yours wish to speak to me again?" She asked. She then hums. "I guess that's a bit rude… your associate… I mean." Phoenix chuckled "It's alright and I have no idea, Calcifer bring him in" Calcifer rolled in Oliver who was in a wheel "good evening Lady Valeriea, my great great grandmother served you many years ago and it's an honor to finally meet you" Valeriea hummed softly "oh was your grand mother Willa?" Oliver nodded "Yes" "is she still around?" she asked, Oliver frowned "No she was hunted down by hunters…."

"Hm…A shame… so… what is it that you want?" She asked eating. "I just wanted to meet you and thank you for your kindness to my grand mother when she was outcasted by our own clan for something the clan over reacted" he then groaned "Forgive me I'm starting to get comfy…." He wiggles slightly "What happen to your leg and arm?" Valeriea asked "Oh Deacon took them when I was close in burning that witch and the monsters child she was carring" Calcifer sighs "Come on then I don't know why I have to take care of you, vampire hurry up and find the scientist so we can get him new pair of limbs?" Valeriea chuckled "I can just re grow them with magic?" Oliver bites his lip "I'm sorry my lady but I would rather not have magic touch my body… no offense…." Phoenix sighed "he said the same thing to me"

"Have it your way. I don't intend to force you to do anything you want to do." Valeriea says. "If there is nothing else then you can leave. Make yourself home as best you can."

Rick and Chida walked down in the cell block with Seth "Thank you for taking us down here to see him" "I was already on my way down here to speak to Lila about her own trail anyways. The boy hasn't eaten in anything so they are preparing to force him to eat. Oichi doesn't want him to starve before his trail." Chida frowned. Seth walked to an area with a large cell, the same one Michi was once in. In the middle of the cell Jin sat there hugging his knees. Chida looked at Seth "Thank you, can you can give me some time to talk to him" Seth nodded and walked away. Chida looked back Jin in the cell. Rick rubbed his back "It's alright brother…"

Chida nodded, he stepped over "Jin" Jin jumped slightly and looked up to see Chida "C-Chida…?" Chida frowned at him "do you have any idea what you have done? And what state you put yourself in?" Jin frowned "…. Yes I do" Chida frowned "Jin get up" Jin frowned but got up "Look at me…" Jin looked at him, Chida sees the confusion and hurt in his eyes "do you know why you're here?" Jin biters his lip "I do…." "you were out after Jess because I was in a relationship with her and Rick, you almost attacked her three times! You where excelled from Xacron…. Disowned for siding with Calcifer… you attacked Jess while she was pregnant with Harley and Draco… you almost killed her and the boys!" Jin bites his lip "You and Calcifer attacked Ebony! Almost turning her into a werewolf! How can you swoop so low in joining Phoenix who did kidnap Ebony carving that linking circle on her back! She will forever be scared" Jin shook in anger "I KNOW!" he snapped "You left me! Over something I tired explaining to you!" Chida frowned "I don't care! You cheated known then less! Tell me Jin where you sleeping with Calcifer?!" Jin growled "YES! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I got fucken by him ever fucken night!" Chida bites his lip "Why…? Why would you do that knowing who he was….. he's a monster…"

"And me?! I'm a monster too! I almost killed your stupid witch!" Rick growled "watch what you say about our Jess that way" Jin laughed "Oh Rick I forgot you where here, must be nice making love to your brother most nights along with that witch" Chida sighs "Jin… it's not like that.. stop that" "Oh please tell me you two haven't had sex solo with out her, come on! Tell me!" Chida bites his lip "Come on Chida! What is it like being fucken by your own twin?! I hope your using some sort of protection, don't wanna end up pregnant with your own brother's baby! Fucken disgusting!" Chida shook in anger, he closed his eyes trying to control himself. Rick growled darkly at him but Chida sighs softly and opened his eyes looking right at Jin who started back him, a smirk came on Chida face "fine you wanna know so bad?" Jin frowned at him has Chida reached out and grabbed Rick making his gasp has his lips smashed into Rick's kissing him, Rick did a moan and kissed back has their tongues twirled. Jin growled and hit the glass "STOP! STOP! ILL KILL YOU RICK!"

They broke apart and Rick raised an eyebrow at him "Oh you will kill me? Lets see you try Jin, you have let yourself be brain washed by that dark witch and Calcifer, the Jin I knew never would have said though words and would have asked to join in, you even yourself wanted to fuck Jess once" Chida's eyes widen "What..?!" Jin bites his lip "that was years ago! Times has changed" Rick laughed "Sure, I'm pretty sure if you never so called didn't cheat you would be asking to join in. Get over Jin I have him know and so does Jess, it's your own fucken fault that you're in here and Calcifer will never come here to get out"

Jin growled and hit the glass away as he was shocked by Rex's safety system making him scream "Fuck!" Chida sighed "I'm done with you I came here to have tell you that I will never forgive you and out children are happy without you in our lives" he turned taking Ricks hand "Were done" Rick grinned at Jin "Just to despite you I make love to Chida so hard to night better then you ever did" Chida flushed "Really now… you know Jess would wanna join in" Jin growled darkly at Rick "One day I will kill you Rick just for saying those words" Rick laughed "We are done here" he said walking away as a guard came back in Seth place to escort them out. "Fucken bastards!" Jin shouted.

Oichi had made a stop at her manor to check on the girls. She walked to the nursery and opened the door. She heads to hold back a gasp. On the play mat, Orochi was sleeping soundly with a peaceful look on his face. The girls were cuddled up all over him. It was the cutest sight she ever did see. She closed the door and waited until her heart calmed down. She took a deep breath and walked back in. Carefully, not to wake them. She grabbed each of the girl's blankets and places it over them. Walking to the closet she grabbed a slightly bigger blanket and placed it over his legs up to his waist. She giggled. "So cute…" She tips toed out the room and closed the door. "Why can't he be like that all the time."

She then heard a chuckled. "I agree." Oichi stops and turns around. Her eyes narrowed. "Ooo scary, wait a second Queen of wolves. I come in peace you know." She turned when the window opened and watched a man with monkey like features land on the seal. "Who are you." She says on guard. He snickered like a monkey. "Yo! The name is Sun Wukong the…" "Monkey King." Oichi says with widen eyes. Wukong chuckled. "So either you knew about me or Deerward told you?" "A little bit of both." Oichi bows slightly. "It's a honor and a treat to meet another divine being as yourself." Wukong laughed. "You can drop that. I like casual friendly talk! Do you have a moment to chat Oichi?" Oichi frowned. "I was actually on the way to check up on my daughter. Do you mind if you go? You can stay as my guest until I get back." Wukong smiled brightly. "Thanks! I'll take you on that offer. I better turn into something normal looking so I won't scare anyone then." He says chuckling. He quickly transformed into a handsome human man with blonder hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a black fitted shirt with shorts on. "Well how to I look?" Oichi chuckled. "Very handsome." Wukong gave her a big grin. "Now I'll go and play with Orochi for a little bit. I guess I'll see you when you get back home." He says waving. Oichi chuckled. "Just don't upset my girls." Oichi says walking off.

At Jess, Jess explained to the kids on about Ziana. Aerith was frowned "That poor girl.. mama what room is she gonna be staying in?" "One of the guest rooms" Ebony frowned "so she's a decade old?" Jess nodded "She's still the age of 15 because of the sleep spell she was under" Aerith, Luna and Ebony blinked "Like sleeping beauty?" Klaus and Miles sighed "Really why do you have quote a Disney movie" "Yeah… it's bad enough I have a Disney loving sister" Miles muttered. They pouted at him "Shut up brother" Aerith's says. Luna punches Miles in the arm making him frown "Ow…" Jess chuckled "Yes in a way just like that movie, know I send video message to everyone letting them know of her, I just sent your auntie on what I learned" Michaela walked over "The boys are asleep for their nap and Lady Ziana is in the tub bathing in a herbal bath" Jess smiled "Thank you Michaela" she smiled at Jess "I'll make some late lunch" she said walking off. Jess sighs softly "Known then go on do what you wanna do, stay home today" then nodded, they walked off.

Jess leaned in the couch more "Rex can you call Titus for me please" "calling him know Queen Jess" She waits for a moment. "Queen Jess, apologies, but he refuses to take your call… he says he is to busy to be answering anyone right now…" Jess says "I bit if Oichi called he would fucken answer…. Ask him to look up a the name, Helsing in the hunter's recorded please?" "It will be done Queen Jess" Res says and disappeared. Jess groaned and leans more into the couch closing her eyes. Feeling Rick and Chida sit down next to her "you alright love?" they asked. Jess nodded "Did you get my message?" they nodded "we read on the way back… so you taken in a werepanther…?" Jess nodded "Yeah… she's been through so much please be nice to her" they kissed her cheek "We will love" "So how was the talk with Jin?" Rick growled, Jess chuckled "That bad huh?" Chida nodded "Oh Rick's gonna fuck me tonight o despise him" Jess's eyes widen and looked at Rick, who just sat there with a grin on his face. Jess pouted "Without me?" Rick and Chida looked at her and chuckled cuddling her "Awww you can join us Jess in a love making night" Jess chuckle "Good what's what I thought but I wouldn't mind watching you two or letting you two have your fun" they grinned at her "God I love you" Rick says "I think sharing you was the best idea" Chida says. Jess shook's her head a smile has they snuggle her.

Miles and Luna comes over "dad?" Chida looks up at them "Yes?" they smile "you wanna play smash bros with us?" Chida blinked and chuckled "Of course! I love to play against you too" they chuckle and skipped over has Chida sits up the TV and Switch. Jess and Rick smiled "I wanna play after Chida" the giggle at him "Sure uncle" Miles says.

As the day went by, Oichi was back home. Takara's check out was just fine and there were no scars on her back from the attack. Julian wanted to keep her in for a few more days and then she would be released. Oichi headed to the living room where she heard loud noises. "What is going on…" walking in she saw the girls playing with Orochi. Ava and Elaine were standing up clinging to his pants leg. Leia was beating on a play drum screaming her cute heart out and Orochi had Nicole in his arms lifting her up as she babbled, reaching out to him. Oichi bit her lip. 'Dammit… so freaking cute!'

She clears her throat getting their attention. Orochi smiles. "Welcome home." Oichi blushed at his soft smile at her. Ava and Elaine eyes widen as they feel on their butts. They quickly turned on their bellies and started crawling to Oichi. Oichi giggles. "Aw, your auntie Jess is missing all of your crawl moments." She bends down and picks them up. They cuddled on her. "Happy to see me?" Oichi walks over to Orochi and says behind him. She put the girls down and let them go play. "Where is Sun Wukong?" Orochi frowned. "I kicked him out." Oichi frowned. "Why. He wanted to talk to me." "I told him I would bring him to meet you once we… figured what this is between us. I've had my shares of flings and bedding random woman." He reached out and placed a hand over hers. "I want to be with you Oichi and I'll do anything I can for that to happen."

Oichi smiled. "I know Orochi and like I said I'm giving you this chance. I think we can work this out. Really" She reached up and rubbed his cheek. "I care for you. I really do." He smiles and kisses her. The girl's eyes widen at this. They all scrambled over to them. They started to pull on Orochi legs pouting. Breaking the kiss, Oichi laughs. "I think you made the girls jealous." Orochi chuckled. Picking them all up. They rubbed their face in his chest getting comfortable. "If people saw you like this, they wouldn't see you as a monster." She leans her head on his shoulder. "They would see you as a loving and kind person. Almost… fatherly." She says. Orochi eyes widen at those words. 'Fatherly…' His heart did flips as a deep desire started to dwell inside him.

Jess walked through he hall upstairs and stopped at a closet that she knows is not being used. Placing her hand on it she breaths softly has the door shined from the edges and then stopped. She smiled and opened it and to show a whole new gorgeous bedroom shown to have a full of glamorous details like the chandelier, ornate mirror, and partial canopy, and the carpet was full out leopard print. Jess smiled and stepped in walking over to the dressers, opening them there was clothes in them "Good it worked" she took out some white panties and bra set, Leopard tank top, gray leggings. She closed it and walked over to another door in the room and opened to show a full out bathroom. "She will like this, her own bathroom" then she walked out of the room closing the door has the letter Z appeared on the for 'Ziana'. Jess smiled and walked off to check on Ziana.

On the uncharted island in an underground lab, Doctor Helsing was at his desk looking over results of a project he was working on when the captain hunter walked over to him with a high tech tablet "Uhm sir.." Helsing sighed "the only reason you should be describing me is if you found her" "Well sir we have… but you will not like it…" Helsing frowned and turned to him "Where is she?" the captain handed him the tablet "The tracking chip stopped working off the shores of this island…" Helsing looked at the tablet to see the island. He bites his lip "you gotta be kidding me…" "No sir… how should we go through with this…" Helsing bites his lip "Is my spy is there?" Captain nodded "Yes… she's been a teach they're for the past two years" Helsing hums softly "contact her for me and tell her to keep a look out for my kitty for me" the captain nodded and walked away. Helsing sighed looking at the island on the tablet "Of all the places, you end up there…."

Ziana was out of the bath and wrapped in a towel, she was sitting on the stool looking at the razor for shaving "What is this…?" "Its to shave your legs" Ziana blinked and looked at Jess closed the bathroom door and walked on over with clothes "I brought you clean clothes" Ziana smiled "Thank you…" Jess smiled and set them on the counters "you don't need to use a razor, my daughter sometimes do but she mainly uses her magic to get rid of the hair on her legs"

Ziana blinked has Jess knelled down and hover her hands over her legs and whispered something his the hair on her legs disappeared Jess smiled "Arms up" Ziana blinked but lifted her arms has Jess's hands hovered of her armpits whispering something and the hair on her arm pits disappeared "There better no unwanted hairs" Jess chuckled. Ziana smiled "thank you" Jess chuckled and got up "Go on get dressed, Michaela is almost done making lunch and tomorrow where gonna head back to the palace for a learning pod session" Jess says, Ziana blinked 'learning pod what?' Jess leaves the room closing the door.

Ziana smiled and got up looking at the clothes "Strange kind of clothes" she reached out and picked up a bra, she blinked at it "what's this…?" she blinked at it then realized the shape of it. She looked down at her boobs "oh I see! This for the chest area how smart idea" she started to get dressed

In Terry's cell, Terry was laying on the bed taking a nap. His color has returned to his face and he had been eating a lot, gaining the weight he had lost. The doors opened and Terrance and Nia walked in with Jaliyah. Terry eyes opened and he sat up. He smiled at his parents. "Hey!" Nia chuckled as they walked up to the cage. "Hey there dear. How are you feeling?" "Fine. Oichi says I can get out on the 1st. I don't have any side effects so far." Jaliyah smiled. "Hi!" She says waving. Terry smiled brightly at her. "Hey little sis." Jaliyah giggled. "How's Kayla and the others?" He asked. "She's fine. She's 7 months now. We threw her a small baby shower and she wants to start looking for a new apartment." Terry frowned. "No word on Silver?" Terrance growled slightly. Jaliyah giggled and copied him. "No, I'm afraid not… but she's been staying with Seth every now and then. He makes her comfortable and we've heard no complaints." Terry nods. "That's good. How about Eric and Jack?" Nia shrugs. "They disappear here and there. Out traveling I guess." Terry chucked. "And Ty?" "Doing well. Getting use to being a father. Rhea is such a cutie. His little twin." Ty laughs. "That's good to hear. Thank you for bringing me up to speed. I can't wait to go home."

The next day in the morning of 7am, Jess and Ziana who was wearing a nude tan color tank top, leopard print shorts and some black flats. where at the palace in the medical center, in the learning pod room where a newer model that Zach gave to Oichi, it was black and highly better than the older model. Zach was there to great them "Hello Ziana, I'm King Zachariah Meyers, one of the vampire kings" Ziana bowed "Hello" Zach chuckled "Please learn down, don't worry this wont hurt you" Ziana looked nervous, Jess touched her shoulder "It's alright" Ziana nodded and got in it laying down. Zach stepped over with a black like headband and gently put it on Ziana's head "The head band connects to the pod so, just lay back relax, close your eyes and the pod will do everything" Ziana nodded has Zach closed the door. She sighs softly and closed her eyes relaxing. Outside of the pod, Zach pushed a button on the touch screen on the outside of the pod has it turned on and the pod started it's job. Jess smiled "so how long?" Zach chuckled "she will be in there for couple of hours, then we can stop have some lunch then start again for the rest of the day. She did eat breakfast, right?" Jess nodded "Yeah" Zach chuckled "Good"

At the manor, Oichi and the kids were in the kitchen eating breakfast. The girls were sitting in high chairs waiting for their food. They blabbed to each other. The boys were eating French toast and telling Oichi about the cave they found. Oichi blinks putting a plate of bacon on the table. Naomi and Alisha grabbed the plate before the boys could take it. "You want to use Niko for what?" "Building cave rooms. Can he do that?" "He can but I want you to be careful. You found that cave on the beach, right?" Ayden nodded. "Make sure you aren't letting excess water in or sitting above another underwater volcano like last time." Kaleb frowned. "That was one time…" Oichi placed her hand on her hip. "I know and you nearly burned your hands off. Just be careful." She turned back around and started cooking more food.

The boys looked at her and then nodded. "Hey mom?" Jayden asked. "Yes hunny?" "We were thinking about… finding an apartment together." Oichi stopped and turned around to them. "Say again?" "Well… we are 17 and soon we will be 18. I think we should find a place to stay that's not here." Jayden says. Oichi frowned. "Why do you want to move?" "Didn't you and dad have a place around this age? A whole house when we were babies?" "We did but our situation was different." Oichi sighs and went back to cooking. The boys frowned. "It's just going to be me, Jay, and Ayden mom. With the occasional visits. Please think about it?" Kaleb asked. Oichi sighs sadly. She wasn't against them wanting to move out but the mom side of her didn't want them to leave. "Alright, I'll think about it. In the meantime finish eating and please be careful with this cave of yours." The boys smiled. "Thanks mom!" They said together.

The weeks went by and it was the end of the month, June 30th. At Xacron's Crimson Rose hotel branch at an outdoor gazebo ceremony decorated beautifully only with red roses and white chairs. Leading the gazebo area was a tunnel made of red roses. Noble vampires began to appeared and taking seats in the far back for guest seating. Silas sighs sitting down 'maybe I took to long… I should have made my move already' he can see Ronnie standing by the Gazebo wearing a black and red tuxedo. Silas frowned 'lucky fucker, it should be me up there.. again another man took her from me…'

Up in Deliora's and Ronnie's condo suite in the hotel, Deliora was in her wedding dress. Dawn was standing next to her in her with Roxas who was know one years old in his cute little tuxedo. Jess walked in the room in her bridesmaid dress with Alaric wearing a black and red toddler tuxedo, he was caring a red ring pillow with the rings on it. "Mama! I'm holding the pillow!" Deliora chuckled "I see hunny" Alaric giggled "You look pretty! Where daddy?" "Downstairs hunny" Deliora smiled. Jess smiled "You do look beautiful Deliora" Deliora smiled "Thank you dear, how is werepanther doing so far?" "Oh Ziana, she's doing good. She's getting along with Aerith and the girls, she's a sweet girl and yet had such a horrible past…" There was a knock on the door,

Ziana was out of the bath and wrapped in a towel, she was sitting on the stool looking at the razor for shaving "What is this…?" "Its to shave your legs" Ziana blinked and looked at Jess closed the bathroom door and walked on over with clothes "I brought you clean clothes" Ziana smiled "Thank you…" Jess smiled and set them on the counters "you don't need to use a razor, my daughter sometimes do but she mainly uses her magic to get rid of the hair on her legs"

Ziana blinked has Jess knelled down and hover her hands over her legs and whispered something his the hair on her legs disappeared Jess smiled "Arms up" Ziana blinked but lifted her arms has Jess's hands hovered of her armpits whispering something and the hair on her arm pits disappeared "There better no unwanted hairs" Jess chuckled. Ziana smiled "thank you" Jess chuckled and got up "Go on get dressed, Michaela is almost done making lunch and tomorrow where gonna head back to the palace for a learning pod session" Jess says, Ziana blinked 'learning pod what?' Jess leaves the room closing the door.

Ziana smiled and got up looking at the clothes "Strange kind of clothes" she reached out and picked up a bra, she blinked at it "what's this…?" she blinked at it then realized the shape of it. She looked down at her boobs "oh I see! This for the chest area how smart idea" she started to get dressed

In Terry's cell, Terry was laying on the bed taking a nap. His color has returned to his face and he had been eating a lot, gaining the weight he had lost. The doors opened and Terrance and Nia walked in with Jaliyah. Terry eyes opened and he sat up. He smiled at his parents. "Hey!" Nia chuckled as they walked up to the cage. "Hey there dear. How are you feeling?" "Fine. Oichi says I can get out on the 1st. I don't have any side effects so far." Jaliyah smiled. "Hi!" She says waving. Terry smiled brightly at her. "Hey little sis." Jaliyah giggled. "How's Kayla and the others?" He asked. "She's fine. She's 7 months now. We threw her a small baby shower and she wants to start looking for a new apartment." Terry frowned. "No word on Silver?" Terrance growled slightly. Jaliyah giggled and copied him. "No, I'm afraid not… but she's been staying with Seth every now and then. He makes her comfortable and we've heard no complaints." Terry nods. "That's good. How about Eric and Jack?" Nia shrugs. "They disappear here and there. Out traveling I guess." Terry chucked. "And Ty?" "Doing well. Getting use to being a father. Rhea is such a cutie. His little twin." Ty laughs. "That's good to hear. Thank you for bringing me up to speed. I can't wait to go home."

The next day in the morning of 7am, Jess and Ziana who was wearing a nude tan color tank top, leopard print shorts and some black flats. where at the palace in the medical center, in the learning pod room where a newer model that Zach gave to Oichi, it was black and highly better than the older model. Zach was there to great them "Hello Ziana, I'm King Zachariah Meyers, one of the vampire kings" Ziana bowed "Hello" Zach chuckled "Please learn down, don't worry this wont hurt you" Ziana looked nervous, Jess touched her shoulder "It's alright" Ziana nodded and got in it laying down. Zach stepped over with a black like headband and gently put it on Ziana's head "The head band connects to the pod so, just lay back relax, close your eyes and the pod will do everything" Ziana nodded has Zach closed the door. She sighs softly and closed her eyes relaxing. Outside of the pod, Zach pushed a button on the touch screen on the outside of the pod has it turned on and the pod started it's job. Jess smiled "so how long?" Zach chuckled "she will be in there for couple of hours, then we can stop have some lunch then start again for the rest of the day. She did eat breakfast, right?" Jess nodded "Yeah" Zach chuckled "Good"

At the manor, Oichi and the kids were in the kitchen eating breakfast. The girls were sitting in high chairs waiting for their food. They blabbed to each other. The boys were eating French toast and telling Oichi about the cave they found. Oichi blinks putting a plate of bacon on the table. Naomi and Alisha grabbed the plate before the boys could take it. "You want to use Niko for what?" "Building cave rooms. Can he do that?" "He can but I want you to be careful. You found that cave on the beach, right?" Ayden nodded. "Make sure you aren't letting excess water in or sitting above another underwater volcano like last time." Kaleb frowned. "That was one time…" Oichi placed her hand on her hip. "I know and you nearly burned your hands off. Just be careful." She turned back around and started cooking more food.

The boys looked at her and then nodded. "Hey mom?" Jayden asked. "Yes hunny?" "We were thinking about… finding an apartment together." Oichi stopped and turned around to them. "Say again?" "Well… we are 17 and soon we will be 18. I think we should find a place to stay that's not here." Jayden says. Oichi frowned. "Why do you want to move?" "Didn't you and dad have a place around this age? A while house when we were babies?" "We did but our situation was different." Oichi sighs and went back to cooking. The boys frowned. "It's just going to be me, Jay, and Ayden mom. With the occasional visits. Please think about it?" Kaleb asked. Oichi sighs sadly. She wasn't against them wanting to move out but the mom side of her didn't want them to leave. "Alright, I'll think about it. In the meantime finish eating and please be careful with this cave of yours." The boys smiled. "Thanks mom!" They said together.

The weeks went by and it was the end of the month, June 30th. At Xacron's Crimson Rose hotel branch at an outdoor gazebo ceremony decorated beautifully only with red roses and white chairs. Leading the gazebo area was a tunnel made of red roses. Noble vampires began to appeared and taking seats in the far back for guest seating. Silas sighs sitting down 'maybe I took to long… I should have made my move already' he can see Ronnie standing by the Gazebo wearing a black and red tuxedo. Silas frowned 'lucky fucker, it should be me up there.. again another man took her from me…'

Up in Deliora's and Ronnie's condo suite in the hotel, Deliora was in her wedding dress. Dawn was standing next to her in her with Roxas who was know one years old in his cute little tuxedo. Jess walked in the room in her bridesmaid dress with Alaric wearing a red toddler tuxedo, he was caring a red and white with a jewel in the middle of it. Ring pillow with the rings on it. "Mama! I'm holding the pillow!" Deliora chuckled "I see hunny" Alaric giggled "You look pretty! Where daddy?" "Downstairs hunny" Deliora smiled. Jess smiled "You do look beautiful Deliora" Deliora smiled "Thank you dear, how is werepanther doing so far?" "Oh Ziana, she's doing good. She's getting along with Aerith and the girls, she's a sweet girl and yet had such a horrible past…" There was a knock on the door, Dawn smiled and walked over to the door and opened to see Thalia with Kendrick in her arms "Lady Thalia come on it" Thalia smiled walking in. "Thank you." Kendrick was frowning with his arms crossed. "Lady Deliora. You look very beautiful." She says chuckling. Deliora smiled brightly "Thank you Lady Thalia, Aww why you pouting little man?" Alaric looked up and flushed "H-Hi…" Thalia chuckled at him. "You look very handsome. Alaric. As for Ken, he wanted to stay with Oberon. He couldn't make it to the wedding today but sends his blessings.

Outside, Ronnie was standing there in the Gazebo "Lord Ronnie" he turned to see Selena in her one of her well known goddess outfits. He bowed slightly "Lady Selena thank you for marrying us today" Selena chuckled and stepped up on the Gazebo "it's knowing Lord Ronnie, it's my honor to marry you and Lady Deliora, Drac hunny?" Dracula walked over wearing a gothic Victorian tuxedo "Yes my love?" "can you go check on Deliora for me, I wish stay here and wait" Dracula nodded "Of course my love" he looked at Ronnie bowed and walked away. Selena chuckled then smiled brightly to see Lucien walking "Oh my dear friend, you made it I thought you weren't ever gonna come" she held out her and, he took it and kissed the back of it.

"I didn't plan to come but I have nothing better to do." He says sighing. "Look at us, the deities of the vampires and Werewolves and we are gonna marring off the two biggest creations we created, I feel so happy know. I see your powers have been returning to you rather well" "Yeah. I'm going to take a seat." He says walking off.

Back in Deliora's room, Daeva should up with Jayla who was in her cute flower girl's outfit. "Mother you look so gorgeous" Daeva smiled at her mother, Deliora giggled "Thank you" "Oh mother this is for you.. something blue" she held up a blue pins jeweled pins. Deliora smiled "Oh thank you dear" "Lets style your hair and put then in" Dawn says, Deliora sat down has they all started to choose what kind of hair style to give Deliora.

At Delica's she was in her bridesmaid dress and in the bathroom fixing up her hair has the door bell rang. She smiled and finished quickly and walked out of the bathroom and to the front door, opening it Nate stood there "Yo" Delica smiled "Oh that you so much for coming over and babysitting her" she let Nate stepped in "It's fine, I don't mind" Delica chuckled. She guided him to the living room where Iris was in her swing wide awake smiling and giggling reaching for her the little toys hanging from the swing. "You good? You know what to do?" Delica asked picking up her hand purse. "Yes. I've watched Bella enough when she was a baby." Nate says.

Delica chuckled and leaned down kissing Iris's forehead making Iris giggle "Be good for your uncle Nate okay sweetie" she leaned up "if anything happens let Rex know and he will call me right away" "I know. I know. Go on before your late." He says.

Delica hugged him and left the quickly. Iris looked up at Nate and just gave him a confused look and even confused cute sound. He shook his head with a slight chuckle. "It should be a crime that a cute baby like you share genes with my stick in the mud brother."

Deliora smiled at her hair style "Oh this is amazing thank you" they chuckle at her "You hair grew long again so putting it up in a cute bun is cute on you" Jess says "Yeah" Dawn chuckled. Daeva giggled "Mom you look amazing, Ronnie is gonna love it" Deliora flushed Thalia chuckled "Indeed" A knock was on the door and Dawn walked over and Opened it to see Dracula. Dawn blinked "Lord Dracula" she stepped aside and he walked in, Deliora blinked and bowed "Lord Dracula, what brings you up here?" Dracula chuckled "Selena sent me up here to check on you? Are you almost ready Lady Deliora?" Deliora nodded "Yes… Delica isn't here yet" Dracula chuckled "Well head on downstairs, I'm sure Delica is on her way" he bowed to the girls and left the room.

Down my plaza, Aerith and Jayden sat down on Ronnie's side. Klaus was next to them with Naomi holding her hand. Azaya and Semyaza where behind them with Ross and Kaci and Hannibal. Hannibal was sitting on Kaci's lap with a cookie numbing on it.

Nia and her sister with their kids took their seats. Lily who had Kendrick now, sat down beside the rest of the family.

Rose was in the main hall of the hotel with Zane holding hands, Delica was power walking in her and dress moved with her "Oh Delica you're here, good. They are just about to start" Delica sighs softly "Phew just in time" They walked by the rose tunnel where Deliora and the others where standing at "Deliora I'm so sorry I'm late" Deliora chuckled "It's alright hun" Delica smiled "You look breath taking" "Thank you" Deliora smiled.

Seth and Chas walked up "Ready?" Seth asked "Oh yes, uhm Chaz you walking with my daughter" Daeva smiled, "Zach with Dawn, Seth with your mother. Zane with Rose, Delica…. It was gonna be with Adrian… uhm.." Delica blinked and frowned slightly 'I almost forgot….' Deliora was thinking "I'll do it" they blinked and turned to see Raphael walking over "I'll walk with my sister, it's the least I can do" Deliora blinked "Raphael what you doing here?" he chuckled "It's a wedding day! I can never miss it plus I came with Semyaza and Azaya so I wouldn't" Delica smiled brightly "Oh brother thank you!" he chuckled and hugged her "anything for my little sister" she giggled. Deliora smiled "Alright" Dracula chuckled "Well then I will go tell everyone that you all ready" he walked through the rose tunnel.

The rest Deliora's family took their seat has did Frank and Danni with Adaline. Next to her was Ziana looked shyly and nervous.

Dracula walked over to the front and turned around facing the others, clapping his hands "alright everyone, it will began" he said "So everyone take your seats" he said also. Everyone began to take their seats, Dracula walked back to the back as someone went to the piano and started to play. Aurora rushed over to Danni and sat down with Roxas who was giggling. Danni chuckled poking his cheek making him blink and look at her with a smiled .

The first ones to walk out were Dawn and Zach. Dawn smiled "The Gazebo is amazing" she smiled "Very" Haley was taking pictures of the wedding.

The next to walk down was Thalia and Seth walked down together. "Thank you for taking your father's place." Seth sighs and sees Tessa smiling at him. Thalia giggled. "I hope to see your wedding soon." Seth shook his head.

Then Zane and Rose, Rose was smiling brightly "I can't wait for our wedding day" she whispered. Zane chuckled "yes, can't wait to take the dress off you too" he said in a teasing mode. Rose's eyes widen but flushed "really?" he just chuckled.

Jess was thought he rose tunnel with Rick but then Chida came up and took her other arm. Jess blinked "Chida?" he chuckled "Shhh" Rick smirked has the three of them walk out of it and down the alley. Zach was shaking his head with a chuckle "I knew Chida was gonna do that" Next was Daeva and Chaz, Haley was snapping pictures left and right. Daeva was flushing super bad walking down with Chaz. Haley was grinning at her taking pictures. 'oh god he's so good looking…' Daeva thought. Chaz was scanning the crowd and spotted Danni. 'Good, I'm glad she's finally out of that bed. She's been so depressed.' He says to himself smiling softly.

Finally Delica and Raphael walked out, Azaya gasped slightly and smiled "Dad, mom and is walking down with uncle Raphy" Kaci blinked and chuckled "Awww" he was taking pictures.

Then everyone looked to see Jayla and Alaric walk down, she was sprinkling red rose petals and Alaric was caring the ring pillow with the two rings. Everyone did an awwww out loudly making Jess giggling "They look so cute." Alaric was flushing at all the looks, Jayla giggled sprinkling the petals. Ronnie chuckled at Alaric's shyness.

Haley was snapped pictures of them. Reaching the front Jayla went to went over to Dawn and Alaric sees Ronnie and smiled rushing over to him but Chaz reached out and picked him up "No down meanie! Daddy!" the girls where giggling at him. "Yes, Yes. You can have your dad after okay. Behave." Alaric pouted.

Then the music changed as Deliora walked down in her breathtaking wedding dress. Ronnie's eyes widen at her. She smiled at him from the where she was. Everyone stood up has she walked down. Deliora of course walked down alone, walking she had noticed Clover leaning on a tree. He glanced at her and flushed and looked at away, she smiled and looked back up at Ronnie.

Reaching the front, Ronnie stepped to her taking her hand. Deliora smiled taking his hand. Alaric was staring Deliora "Mama is pretty…" Ronnie walked her up to the Selena. She smiled at them "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of the of me the mother of Vampires Selena, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Deliora Meyers and Ronnie Tanaka. Selena smiled at Ronnie "Do you have your vows ready?" Deliora nodded "Has always, the groom is first, You may began Lord Ronnie" 

Ronnie sighs. "I'm a man of few words so my vows aren't long. I just want to thank you Deliora for being with me and showing me that I can find love again. You're the best thing that's happen to me so far in this Era of time. I love you and I'm glad you are becoming my wife and I plan to continue on making you happy for the rest of our lives." The girls awwwed at his words. Zach smiled at his mother's bright smile she was giving Ronnie.

Deliora breaths softly "It is said that love makes the impossible possible and I know that is true because it is impossible that a wonderful man like you could come into my life and it is only love that makes it true. I thought I could never be able to find love again" Ronnie can see she was holding back tears "But I found you, one of my dear old closes friends. You took care of me over the years, we adopted a beautiful little fire cracker" Alaric giggled "Mama! Daddy!" everyone chuckled, Deliora chuckled "and I'm happy, very happy. I love you Ronnie Tanaka with all my heart body and Soul" the girls was sniffing "Awwwwwww"

Selena smiled at them "Ronnie, will you take Deliora here present, for your lawful wedded wife?" Ronnie smiled "I do" "Deliora, will you take Ronnie here present, for your lawful wedded Husband?" Deliora smiled "I do" Selena smiled "Rings please?" they turned their heads to little Alaric who smiled and Chaz stepped over to them, Ronnie smiled taking his placing the ring on Deliora's finger. Deliora chuckled took Ronnie's ring and places it on his finger, Selena smiled "I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka, you may kiss your vampire bride" she said to them. Ronnie and Deliora shared a passionate kiss as every clapped for them.

The next day on the morning of the 1st of July, Terry was sitting in the palace medical center getting his last checkup. Oichi and Terrance was waiting for Julian to finished. Rex was scanning Terry's chest. "Scan Completed. No sighs of any side effects but it does look like your dragon genes are showing more." Terry blinks. "Is that good?" "You can turn into a full dragon like your father." Terry's eyes sparkled. "I can!?" "Though it's not recommended. You might become trapped in your mind. That's what happened to my mother." Terrance says. Terry frowned. "Oh…" Terrance chuckled. "But I'll train you so that won't happened." Terry smiled. "Thanks dad. So, am I good to go?" Oichi nods. "Yes, you have a clean bill of health." Terry chuckled and got up putting his shirt on. "Then I'm off. Thank you for everything cousin." He hugged her. Oichi hugged him back. "Of course, Ter. Now go on home. Your family misses you." Terry smiles and quickly left.

At the park, River wearing a cute light teal blue tank top, long white shirt and matching blue teal sandals was sitting on the white and blue picnic blanket, with a picnic basket. Xena was sitting up wearing a blue floral Adorable Baby Girl Clothing Set Strap Bow Vest, Floral Shorts and hat. She was numbing on a teething ring. Jareth was with the girls playing with them on the playground, River chuckled at them. Xena numbing on her teeth ring, she looked around then turning her head she see's Terry walk towards them. Her eyes widen and dropped her teething, she screamed making River jump "DAAAAAAAAAAA DAAAAAAA!" River's eyes widen and looked and her eyes widen to see Terry "Terry?!" he chuckled and got close enough has she got up and ran to him "Terry!" she jumped on him. "Oh Terry! I missed you!" Terry chuckled, Holding her. "I missed you to. As soon as I was cleared I came as quick as I could." River giggled kissing him and kissing him "Oh Terry" Xena was starting to pout "AH!" River chuckled "Awww Terry, your baby girl wants you" Xena was pouting reaching up for him "DA!" Terry smiles softly and walks over to her, picking her up. "You are getting some loud lungs there." Xena giggled at him.

"Dad!" Valora and Esme rushed over with Jareth in Valora's arms "Daddy!" he screamed. Terry smiles. "Hey kids. Seems like I've been missed. That makes me happy haha."

In Mikey's lab, he was sitting down drinking a cup of Irish whiskey. Standing in front of him was Zane, with a guest pass over his neck. He had folders in his hands and held them out to him. Mikey took them, putting his cup down. "What is this…" He says opening it. "I'm going to college for engineering and technology. I want to study under you and learn more about Rex on how to help keep everyone safer."

Mikey looked at him. "You should be more focused your future wife and not this. I don't think your cut out for this." Zane frowned. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do! Just teach me what I need to know! How can I keep Rose and place we wanted to build our family at safe if I don't do this!" "There are plenty of ways to do that. I don't need brawns down here Zane. I need brains and no offense I have yet to see you do anything other than spear something." Zane bit his lip. "I reject your proposal. Find something else that is better suited to you."

Zane grips his fist. "No! I'm not leaving! Please Mikey! Let me work under you. I swear I'll do everything you say. I'll study whatever I need to study. Just… please… I know we aren't related by blood but your still my brother by Oichi… can you just help me." Mikey sighs. "Fine… if you want this so bad then you can study under me. I'll put you on a trail test and see where I can put you to work at." Zane smiles. "Thanks! I won't fail this. I'll put all my energy into studying and working hard under you." Mikey hums out sipping his drink.

Out in the city now, Oichi and the kids were looking at apartments for the boys. She ended up agreeing to letting them have a place to stay so long as they got part time jobs, took care of place, and not destroy it in the process of any activities they were doing. They had already looked at a few apartments some days ago and the boys weren't too happy about them. It was either way too big for them or two tiny. They didn't find anything that felt right to them yet.

They were heading to a recently renovated building, in the heart of a neighborhood, a few meters from the Park. Jayden, Ayden, and Kaleb smiled looking at it. "This one looks great!" Ayden nods. Oichi smiled well, let's go inside and meet out realtor. I think uncle Kim started today." They turned her. "Kim works at the realtors place now!?" "Yeah, a part time job. She's been down since the whole thing with Sai didn't work out. Aunt Nia put in a word with auntie Dawn and Kimmy got offered a job. Let's go." She says as they enter the apartment complex.

Ebony was sitting on her bed sketching in her sketch book. She smiled and her heart raced. With a knock and the door opened, Ebony's eyes widen and put down her sketch book, Jess walked in "Ebony, you have any dirty clothes that need to be washed?" Ebony blinked "Yeah in my basket" Jess nodded and walked over to the basket picking it up "Lunch will be done soon, having BLT's" Ebony smiled "Alright auntie" Jess left the room has the door closed itself with her magic. Ebony chuckled and opened her to her sketch of Ayden. She smiled and start to continue it.

Inside the apartment, Kim who was wearing a light brown pants suit. She smiled with folders in her hand. The boys were running around the place checking it out. "It's an Exceptional layout with 3 large rooms and 4 bathrooms. It's renovated using top quality materials and uncles' exquisite taste. The kitchen is fully equipped with furniture and appliances.

It has home automation in blinds, heating, and lighting. It has two fireplaces. Projector and cinema screen, Sauna steam room and music in the shower. The common areas of the building have also been completely renovated with magnificent detailing. So what do you think?" Oichi smiled looking at the boys. The girls giggled as they watched them run away. Jayden stopped. "I like it!" "Same here!" Kaleb says. "Agreed." Ayden says. "We want it!" They say together.

Oichi chuckled. "Alright Kimmy. Looks like the boys want this place. Thanks so much for the help with looking." Kim nods. "Of course, I'm glad to help you out. If the boys need anything else they can come to me now!" Oichi smiles as she takes her leave. Oichi walked into the kitchen where the boys were. The fridge was empty. "Well, let's go get your keys and get them copied. Then we can go food shopping." The boys nodded. "Thanks mom." Oichi locked the wheels on the stroller and walked over them. She hugged and snuggled them with tears in her eyes. "First Takara and now my boys!" She cries out. "You three are growing up to fast!" She hugs them tighter as they chuckled. "Moms emotional." Kaleb says. "Can't be helped." Ayden says. Jayden chuckled and the frowned with a flushed face. "Mom your boobs are smoothing us!"

Oichi let them go. "S-Sorry! I couldn't help it." She says sniffing. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Come on let's go." She went to the girls and unlocked the wheels." The boys followed her out.

At Rose and Zane's place, Rose filling out online a internship to shadow under her father and Julian. She smiled at it, she hummed slightly then started to tired. She yawned and finished up and sent it to her father and Julian. Then closed her laptop and walked to the bed room, yawning she walked to the bed and crawled on the bed and played down snuggling Zane's pillow and closing her eyes 'so tired…' she feel asleep quickly.

In the market area, Aerith and Azaya where walking through it has it was highly busy. Gabriel opened his new glass shop here in Xacron. Reaching it they walked in to see so many people already inside. They started to look "Wow this place is amazing" Aerith says looking at all the vases, Azaya chuckled "Yeah, uncle loves doing glass art. Maybe I can find something for Sem" Aerith chuckled "Same, I hope I can find something for Jayden"

At a Café, Kayla was sitting by herself eating some cake. She leaned over on the table with a sigh. She missed Silver. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone walking up the table. "Excuse me." Some says tapping her. She jumps slightly and saw a very handsome boy with red hair and yellow eyes. He smiled at her. "I'm sorry to bother you but I can't reach my seat behind you." Kayla blinks. "Sorry…" She sat up. His eyes widen slightly to see her large 7-month belly." "On man. I'm sorry. I didn't even notice you were pregnant." "It's fine. I was about done." He frowned. "I feel like it was rude of me. Sit and I'll get some cakes as an apology." Kayla blinks but nods. "Thank you." The boy smiled. "I'm Clark." "Kayla… can you um… get a strawberry short cake. If you don't mind?" Clark smiled brightly making her blush. "Sure thing. I'll be right back." He says rushing to the counter.

Ebony was rushed downstairs, "Auntie! I'm gonna go out and head to the market area! Aerith and Azaya texted me asking me to come and join them!" "Alright dear teleport safe know!" Jess shouted form the laundry room. Ebony smiled and opened a her own demon portal and walked through it. Outside of Gabriel's shop, her portal opened and she stepped out of it and smile dot see Azaya and Aerith through the window, they see her and waved Ebony chuckled and waved back and headed in side.

Moments later, Oichi was pushing the stroller with the girls. The boys were in front of her listing all the food they wanted to eat. "Boys list veggies to. Fruits to. You can't just have straight meat." Oichi says with a sigh. Jayden and Ayden pouted at her. They started to walk by Gabriel's store. "I agree. Just eating meat isn't all that healthy. How about I'll be in charge of cooking?" Ayden frowned. "No, we should split the duties. Jayden needs to learn how to cook." "I can cook." Jayden says. "Frying a egg isn't going to feed us glutton idiot." Jayden pouts more. Oichi chuckled.

On July 9th, at the magical council. Jess was in a Green velvet Ericdress Vintage Sweetheart with gold and white Applique Lace Up Back gown. Her red hair was comb down and had a emerald tiara on her head. merlad green velvet heels with features intricate crystal embellishment adorning the block heel. She was frowning at Victoria "Are you for real?" Victoria nodded "Yes… he's missing form his cell…" Jess frowned "how… how did Oliver get out of his cell? Wasn't there a guard station by his cell?" Victoria frowned "No… there was none… we don't know when he went he was noticed he went missing couple of days ago…" Jess bites her lip "This place is protected by Manon's light, no darkness or evil is able to enter or leave… find him Victoria" Victoria nodded "WE will Queen Jess" "If Oliver is out there know he will go after my son and try and finish what he started thoughs years ago…" Victoria frowned "get Darcaniea ready, Oichi and the others will be here soon" Victoria nodded and walked away. Jess sighs softly, Frank who was standing behind her in his royal angelic military outfit "Jess…" Jess raised her hand "Not know Frank, lets head to the thrown room" Frank nodded following her.

At the palace in Xacron, Oichi was on her way to the magical council. She was wearing a royal blue gown lace with golden lining. Her hair was purple and blue with a braid running down the back. She had her crown on her head and a royal blue necklace around her neck. After this trial she was heading to the underwater prison. Terrance was already there with Mikey getting things ready so she would be attending the trail by herself.

She frowned seeing Orochi. "No." She says walking by him. He sighs and follows her. "I'm coming." "No, you're not. Stay and watch the girls." "I said I was coming." Oichi sighs and turned to him. "I said no…" "I don't care what you said. I'm coming." Oichi sighs. "Fine then. No sex until the twins graduate from high school." Orochi's eyes widen. "You would ban me from sex for that long!?" "Yup, now be a good boy and stay here. When I come back you can get 10 hours but that's it." Orochi frowned and crossed his arms. "Dammit… since when did I let sex with a woman rule my life?" "Since you feel in love with me." Oichi says with a giggled. She quickly took her leave. Orochi pouted.

Zach walked through the magic council wearing an amazing new royal outfit of black and gold, Clover walked next to him, wearing slightly the same outfit with black and gold. The guards bowed to him and he walked into the thrown room. Jess turns her head and smiled "Zach you made it" Zach smiled at her, walking up to her took her hand and kissed the back of it "thank you my lovely daughter in law" Jess pouted "hey.." Zach chuckled, he looked at Clover who looked bored. He nudged him who blinked at him but looked at Jess who looked at him "Clover, how are you doing?" Clover frowned "Fine…" Jess sighs "so Selena mention she might have away to free Draven from Clover" Clover frowned "She did…?" Zach nodded "Yup.. She would have to create a whole new body for him but she needs some DNA from his original body.. you sure you don't have anything left?" Clover frowned "No Darcaniea destroyed my manor so any DNA I left behind is gone" "That's all true" they turned to see Rick walking over. Jess blinked "Rick aren't you suppose to watch the kids?" Rick chuckled "Chida has it covered with Yuki and Michaela's help, I came here because Levis wanted to say something to you"

Jess blinked "Like what?" Clover frowned at him has Rick's eyes turned fuchsia color, Jess smiled "Levis" Levis smiled and reached out holding her "Hello Love" Jess giggled "So you wanted to tell me something?" "Oh yeah" he backed up "not long after you first killed Clover" "That's father to you boy" Levis narrowed at him but looked back at Jess with a smile "Darcaiena tool me to the Meyer's manor where you killed him, the same spot and she gathered up the ashes of him" Jess's and Zach's eyes widen "She did?" Clover looked shocked by this "Why did she do that?" Levis shrugged "Who knows but I don't know where she hid it… most likely she took it before she destroyed the manor I think"

Jess sighs softly "Very well, I will get out of her, please take a seat" Up by the throne chairs was two sweetheart chairs of white and gold. For Oichi and Jess to sit. On the each side was of a double love seat royal couch. Zach chuckled and walked up to Jess's spot and sat down "Clover you can stand, not enough spots. Rick will be sitting in your spot" Clover sighed and walked up and leaned against the angel statue. Jess looked at Levis and his eyes turned back to green. Jess smiled "Ricky, you wanna sat a sat next your father?" Rick nodded and kissed her making her kiss him back. He walked up to the steps and sat down next to Zach.

Oichi was walking with Seth who was in a black and red royal outfit. "Lila's trial…" She says humming out. "The only thing I can charge he with is working with Dorian. She's not a major threat and Lady Thalia proved that she was only trying to protect Corbett." "I see, then do you mind giving her to me?" Oichi nods. "Yes of course. I'm sure your punishment will be better for her. Keeping her in my cells are a waste for her. So, I did eventually plan on letting her go" Seth nods. "Thank you. Even if she was protecting Corbett, she still broke my laws. Now let's go meet the others. Don't want to keep them waiting." He says. Oichi nods. Appearing next to them was Demyan in his royal outfit "Queen Oichi, King Seth how you two?" "Fine. Thank you for asking." Oichi says.

Demyan chuckled as they enter the throne room, Jess turned to them and smiled "Oichi! Seth! Demyan welcome, thank you so much for coming" they walked up to her and Demyan took her hand and kissed the back of it "It's an honor my queen" Jess chuckled. "We couldn't miss a trail of this caliber." Seth says. Oichi nods in agreement. Jess chuckled "Well then, Seth and Demyan please take a seat on Oichi's side, the right" they nodded and walked up and took a seat. Demyan looks at them "So my son's trail?" Jess and Oichi looked at him, Jess closed her eyes "let him sit in there, I don't have time his jealousness right know, let him suffer" Rick chuckled at what she said "Yes let the little prick suffer" Demyan nodded softly.

Frank came walking in "She's ready" Jess nodded "Come on Oichi lets take a seats" Oichi nodded and they stepped up and took their seats. Oichi on the Right and Jess on the Left. Frank bowed at them and walked to Jess's side and stood next to Jess's throne chair. "Bring her in" Jess says. Has 5 guards, Victoria, Sarah and Ciccy walked in with Darcaniea in a white shirt and white pants and she was barefoot. Her hair was cut short, they cut it because it was too long. Bring her close, Luciana walked from behind them and Oichi blinked at her "Who is she?" she whispered. Jess smiled "She's the android Zach made, she's amazing" Luciana bowed to Jess and Oichi, Jess smiled "do it dear" she nodded her eyes glowed has the handcuffs she hand on where new and very high tech and they clapped together and she was pulled to the ground sticking to the floor making Darcaniea groan with annoyance "Thank you dear" Luciana bowed and stepped back keeping an eye on Darcaniea.

Jess looked at her "Darcaniea" Darcaniea looked up at Jess and narrowed at her and looked around "I see so no major trail?" she chuckled "I was hoping for a major one" Jess sighed "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction in having a major one, you aren't that important too" Darcaniea bite her lip, Zach chuckled "Ouch" Rick chuckled.

"Know then, I think we all know of what's you are accused of" Darcaniea laughed "Oh please do tell me my charges Queen of witches" Jess closed her eyes "Well let's start off with trying to kill me half of my life, working with Clover in trying to kill me. Attempted murder of Kaci Meyers Morningstar and for stealing his soul, killing innocent people when you bombed it worth Phoenix…. Just to get at me… You tried to turn your own daughter into a power source, luckily Cien took her away before you can do that… but…" Darcaniea frowned at her "Phoenix kidnapped her and carved a linking circle into her back…" Darcaniea's eyes widen what Jess said "Cien helped me in saving her… the link is gone but the scaring will forever be there! Are you happy that she has to live with that carving on her back ?!" Darcaniea bites her lip and looked down, Oichi took Jess's hand and calmed her down "Oichi you have anything to join on the charges?" "No, fortunately I only have to worry about one dark witch." Oichi says shaking her head.

"Know then how do you pley" Jess asks her, Darcaniea started to laugh "Well then, I guess guilty your majesty!" she said sarcastically at her. Jess narrowed at her and stood up. Rick and Oichi frowned "Jess…" "Before give out my sentence, tell me where you put Clover's ashes… and we have Noah's lab, is it in there?" Darcaniea frowned and looked Clover who frowned at her "Where are my ashes witch!" Darcaniea smirked "Not telling you shit" Jess frowned and stepped down by Darcaniea and rick was gonna get up but Zach stopped him "No let her" Rick frowned and he looked at Oichi who was frowning also.

Jess stopped right in front of her "Then you leave me know voice" she grabbed Darcaniea's head making her gasp "What are you doing?!" 'If you want tell me then I will read your mind" Darcaniea's eyes widen "NO!" "Then tell me, where is Clover's ashes!" Jess snapped. Darcaniea frowned "I put it in my old place I use to hide in with Cien…" Rick's eyes widen "Wait that place where you first fought her?" Darcaniea nodded "Yes…" Jess sighs and let go of Darcaniea "I see then thank you" Darcaniea glares at her. "Know then, has punishment. I'm stripping you of all your powers" Darcaniea's eyes widen "You can't do that!" Jess chuckled "I'm the queen of Witches, the vessel of Manon I can do such a thing" she grabs Darcaniea's head and placed one hand on her chest "You will be nothing but a mere human! No magical powers! No deity powers that you absorb! A mere human!" she said has her Larcrima crystal glowed then her eyes glowed. Before them they see Jess's magical aura was green but it turned blue from the crystal.

Darcaniea's magical aura was all red. They watched has Jess's aura consumed Darcaniea's aura making her scream and the room filled with he blue light. Then dimed down has Jess moved back, and Darcaniea was panting "What… did.. you .. do…?" Jess sighs softly "I removed your all of your magical energy like I said I was gonna do, you nothing but a mere human, not even an ounce of magic in you" Jess stepped back up and sat back down. Darcaniea growled "you bitch!" Rick chuckled "how amazing" Oichi and Seth just simply watched.

Jess sighs "On the top of it, I think just despite you I will adopt Ebony" Darcaniea's eyes widen "She's my daughter! Not yours!" Jess frowned "You may have been once her mother but soon has Phoenix put in your head to use her has a power source you lost that title in being a mother... how can you…? You gave birth to her… you where to suppose to protect her and yet you wanted to use her for more power..." Darcaniea bites her lip "She's mine!" Jess sighs "Take her away" the guard's nodded and has Luciana released her from the ground then on clip them thinking she was no threat but Darcaniea punched a guard taking his knife and charged at Jess with it "DIE!" 'a they never learn…' Oichi says sighing.

Before she reaches Jess she was stopped by Luciana, Darcaniea froze in place "Has I said, take her away" Luciana nodded and her eyes glowed has Darcaniea's frozen body moved along with Luciana out of the room. Jess sighs softly "well then, I think we are done here. You wanna have a dinner at your place tonight? I can bring the kids, they have been dying to see you even little Harley and Draco" Rick chuckled "That sounds nice love" "Agreed. Sounds like a less tension activity to do." Oichi says.

Later on in the day, Jess and her family with Ziana arrived at Oichi's. Rick and Chida where caring containers of watermelon pudding cups, Jess knocked on the door and opened it "Oichi! Where here!" she said walking in, her kids followed her in along with Rick, Chida and Ziana. 

They heard loud noises coming from the living room, following the noise they stopped to see the girls standing around a music activity table. They were hitting it and screaming in delight when music came out. Oichi was sitting on the couch reading a book while Orochi was cleaning up destroyed toys. Ava giggled as she hit a tiny drum and a beat from the lion king movie came on. The girls started bouncing to it and giggling. Oichi chuckled and flipped a page in her book. Jess chuckled "aww! Look at my little nieces!" Aerith, Luna and Ebony where giggling at them, they stepped over knelling "Yeah girls your little booties!" Klaus chuckled "Awww so cute, Auntie where's Naomi?" "in the art room hun" Klaus smiled and walked off, Jess shook his head "So I brought pudding cups!" Oichi's eyes widen and looked up has Rick and Chida walked over "You want us to put them in the kitchen?" but Jess took one out 

"No, don't bother. They won't make it for another 10 minutes at least. You can sit them on the table over there. Had to move it so the girls can play." Oichi says closing her books. Ava suddenly lost her grip and fell back in her butt. Her eyes widen as the girls gasp. Oichi chuckled. "Nothing to worry about girls." She says as Ava clapped and giggled. She then turned on knees and spotted Jess. She smiled and started crawling to her. Jess smiled brightly and knelled down "Hey hunny, you wanna try your aunties watermelon pudding?" she looked at Oichi for permission" Oichi chuckled "Only a little bit" Jess chuckled and dipped her finger has Ava sat up from reaching Jess. Jess lifted her finger "Open up" Ava blinked at her finger but could smell something yummy, she opened her mouth and jess gently put some on her tongue on pulled her finger back, they watched her has Ava was smacking her lips. She smiled and squealed out. She reached up for Jess squeezing her hands open and closed.

Oichi's eyes widen slightly as Jess went to pick her up. "Jess wait a second!" She says as white flames came out of Ava's hands almost hitting Jess. The flames went to Ava's hands and she giggled as she claps, sending out white sparks. Oichi sighs. "Sorry, whenever she squeezes her hands like that her flames are coming. Though they are actually harmless to people with good intentions. Never can be too careful." The girls where blinking at her, Jess blinked "Will the flames go out?" "Auntie is Jayden in his room?" Oichi nodded and Aerith got up and walked off to go find Jayden. Luna chuckled, Ebony smiled. Ziana sat down smiling at the girls.

"The flames will go out eventually." Oichi says as her aura claw took the pudding cups from Chida and Rick. She sat them on the table and brought two to herself. Ava's flames quickly went out making her pout. She sniffed and teared up until she saw Rick. She blinks at him and giggled. Crawling past Jess she went to Rick and grabbed his leg, pulling herself up to stand up. She put her tiny foot on his foot and reached up to him giggling. Rick smiled brightly "Awww! One that actually likes me" he reached down and picked her up "You are just eh cutest little one ever!" the door bell rang and someone walked in and it was Zach with two car seats "Sorry, your mother would not let them go" Jess chuckled "It's alright Zach" Oichi smiled "Awww bring over my nephews!" Zach chuckled and walked over to her and at the car seats down. Oichi smiled "Awww bring over my nephews!" Zach chuckled and walked over to her and at the car seats down. Oichi looked down and the boys where in cute little outfits. She chuckled. "So cute."

In Rick's arms, Ava pats Rick's cheek over and over. She giggled with sparkling eyes. Orochi noticed this and smirked, knowing what was about to happen. Ava cuddled on Rick making him chuckle. She then sat up and smiled happily she held her hand up and suddenly with all her little power she smacked Rick hard in the face, making a red mark on his nose. Rick eyes widen from the sudden hit that he fell back. Chida quickly grabbed Ava from him as he feel to the ground. Ava laughed in delight clapping her hands. Orochi laughed. "Maybe you should have warned him about the girls already growing into their strength?" He says holding a broken and smashed up toy. Oichi chuckled as she took the boys out their car seat. "Na, he would have learned eventually." Jess chuckled "Rick you alright?" Rick frowned holding his nose.

Ava laughed more until she realizes she was in Chida arms. She looked up at him and then at Rick and then back at him. She smiled and giggled cuddling her face on him. "Aw, looks like she likes you both. She might just be a little violent with Rick though. At least one of my kids finally likes you though." Oichi says laughing. Orochi chuckled. "She gets her violent tendency from her mother." Oichi pouted. "Shut up and clean the living room." He rolled his eyes as he went back to cleaning. Chida chuckled "awwww! You gonna hit me too? Give me a love tab like you did to your uncle Ricky?" Rick frowned and stood up and his nose was slightly bleeding "Shit my nose… you call that a love tap?" Chida grinned "Yup, you want me to show you my love tab too?" he winked at him, Rick's face turned red and pouted. Jess giggled "Chida can I hold my little niece?" Chida smiled "IF she wants to let me go, then yes" Ebony smiled "I'm gonna go see what Ayden is up too" she got up and walked off. Ava looked at Jess's outstretched hands. She turned her head and reached back out to Rick giggling and clapping her hands. "Welcome to Ava's punching bag club." Oichi says chuckling. "Members include Orochi and her Godfather Rick." She laughed.

In London, England. Noah was in an underground bar, he sighed taking a drink. 'know what…? My lab is gone… Phoenix is missing….' Taking another sip he felt someone sitting next to him. "Well aren't you hard to find" Noah's eyes widen and looked to see Xavier, he frowned "What do you want?" "To revive you for Phoenix, so you gonna come or do I have to force you human" Noah frowned "It seems I have no chose then, if I don't she would hunt me down anyways" Xavier chuckled "So shell we?" Noah sighed and finished his drink "Yeah I'm ready…"

Ebony walked upstairs, she turned and stopped at the girls art room. She looked in to see Naomi and Klaus at the table, he was helping with something. Naomi giggle "Thank you for helping me" Klaus chuckled "Anything for you babe" Naomi flushed and smiled.

Ebony smiled and walked away, passing another room she stopped and blinked hearing noises. She backed up and put her ear on the door to hear moaning. Her eyes widen 'is this Jayden rooms? Are they having sex?!' she hear Aerith moaning and moaning. Ebony flushed and back away and walked away shaking slightly 'wow…'

She walked around more and ran into Kaleb holding a box. "Kaleb, hi." Kaleb looked at her. "If your looking for Ayden, it's the last door on the left. Knock before entering. Bye." He says walking by her. She blinks and heads to the door. She smiled and was about to knock until she heard something singing. She pressed her ear to the door and her eyes widen, recognizing Ayden's voice. 'I didn't know he could sing?' She tried listening to see what song he was singing until the door opened by itself. She gasped backing up. The door only cracked open letting Ayden's voice out more.

'Just a look I suppose…' She peaks her head in and notice that Ayden's room was completely empty. He was by the window stringing a steampunk design guitar. The one Sakamoto had gotten from Rick as a birthday gift. He had a pair of head phone singing along to jar of hearts. He was leaning on Damien who had grown into a very large wolf, large enough to ride on. Damien was sleeping listening to Ayden's smoothing voice. His tail was wrapped around his waist. Ayden's window was open and a warm breeze of wind came in blowing his hair. He smiled brightly looking out at the window as he sung. He had a peaceful and enjoyable look on his face. An expression he rarely showed to anyone.

Ebony's heart was thumping, just staring at him 'oh my god.. his voice is so.. beautiful….' Damien eyes opened noticing Ebony. He did a low growl and moved his tail from Ayden, getting his attention. Ayden turned to the door to see Ebony and smiled softly as her. Ebony blinked and her hand went to her check and blushed.

His expression was then quickly hidden as he took his headphones off. "Did you need something…?" He asked. Ebony "Uhm… just.. uhm hang out? all the others are doing their own thing until dinner is ready… uhm I can go if you don't wanna…" "Its up to you really." He says strumming the guitar. "All my stuff is at the apartment so there isn't anything we could do here. You'd get bored pretty quick." Ebony chuckled "Not at all" he glanced at her, stepped over and sat down next to him. "Just play away, I don't mind" Damien huffs out going back to sleep. Ayden signs. "Alright then." He says playing. Ebony closes her eyes listening to him play "Mhmmm. Mhmmmm" she starts to hum softly.

Phoenix sighed; she was sitting on a chair with a glass of wine in her hand. She was wearing a black silk short robe over her lingerie. There was a knock in the door. "Come on in" the door opened and Xavier walked in with Noah, Xavier grins at her. Noah blinked and looked away with a flush face "Oh Noah how lovely to finally have you back" Noah gulped "T-Thank you…" Phoenix chuckled "Now go to the lab downstairs that Valeriea is letting us use and fix up Oliver" Noah nodded leaving the room. Phoenix sighs softly taking a sip and notice Xavier still in the room, she chuckled getting up "Lord Xavier, is there something you want?" "Of course. Though I'm not allowed to." He looked at her up and down. "To add you to my collection is becoming quite a desire, but I value my life at the moment. It doesn't stop my mind from… wandering… though." He says chuckling. Phoenix chuckled "Did she tell you that weren't allowed? Oh my, I wouldn't mind to be in your collection Lord Xavier but until she says you can, then I guess you would just have look only" she said opening her robe, making his eyes widen more and he licked his lips. "You are quite the tease. I think this once I can ask for a pardon. I'll even hold back my… habits… just for a little taste…"

Phoenix blinked and chuckled, she stepped over to him "I have been lonely since Markth… even my new demon won't even do anything…" she reached up and wrapped her arms around his back and running her fingers through his hair "I never had a vampire before… I heard they can go… fast" He smirked. "I can go as fast or slow as you want me to."

Phoenix giggled pressing her body against him "Lord Xavier, can you cure my loneliness?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and then down to her hip, forcing her to rub against his growing hard on. "It would be a delightful honor." He says chuckling.

Back at Oichi's, Rick was holding Ava again. Jess was chuckling at her boys has they where giggling up at Oichi. Chida chuckled "They missed their auntie" Rick smiled "They sleep a lot and I'm surprised there wide away" Luna and Miles smiled "We were the same right dad?" they asked, Chida nodded "Yup, you two where very quiet babies" they smiled "Dad, are you gonna have another baby?" Miles asked. Chida's and Rick's eyes widen at this. Jess raised her eyebrow "My such a personal question" Luna sighed "Why did you ask him that!?" Miles frowned "Well.. dad is in the share relationship with uncle and auntie Jess so… I just figured…" Luna sighs "Daddy ignore what he says…" 

"It's probably a topic you should talk about privately." Oichi says looking at Eliana and Nicole crawl all over Orochi who chuckled. Leia was kind of sitting there staring at Ziana with a blank expression.

Ziana blinked and smiled at Leia, Jess chuckles "The girls are so active" then Draco and Harley started to fuss, Jess blinked "oh my there fussing now" Chida chuckled "There properly hunger again love" Rick nodded with a chuckle bouncing Ava. She giggled, enjoying herself.

Jess smiled and reached to her diaper bag and took out two bottled of her breast milk mixed with blood "alright you can feed Harley and I will feed Draco"

Upstairs, In Jayden's room. Aerith and him where on the bed cuddling under the blankets naked "Mhmm… you couldn't even hold it in…" "Nope. Why try." He says shrugging.

Aerith sits up with a chuckle "Come on lets get dressed and join the others down stairs, maybe after dinner we can go more rounds if you like" there was a knock on the door "Will you too stop already! Dinner is gonna be starting soon" it was Klaus, Aerith sighs "Shut up!" she shouted. Jayden stretched and yawned. 'Wonder what's for dinner.'

At the Meyer's manor, Dawn was in the kitchen feeding Roxas, he was on his booster chair. Zach chuckled leaning on the doorway "how is my little man doing?" Dawn giggled "Just amazing aren't you?" Roxas smiled "Da!" Zach smiled brightly "Awww!" Dawn chuckled "Open up!" Roxas open his mouth and Dawn feed him. "My lord, Lady Selena is here to see you, she's in your study" Zach blinked at the butler behind him "I see thank you, Dawn I'll be right back" Dawn smiled "Take you time love" Zach smiled and walked away. With his vampire speed he reached his study and walked into it to see Selena wearing a Classy Burgundy High Neck Long Sleeve Ankle Length Jumpsuit with black heels "Lady Selena looking lovely" Selena chuckled "Thank you Zach, Dracula found his ashes and I can began on recreating Clovers body but I need your fathers and mothers blood" Zach blinked "I see, I have a sample of mother's and fathers blood in storage.. I can get it for you" Selena chuckled "Thank you Zach, please bring them and Clover to Dracula's new castle he built not far from Ravenswood" Zach nodded "Oh course lady Selena" she smiled and in a blink of an eye she was gone. He said and walked out of the room and headed for the lab downstairs.

Naomi was heading to Alisha's room to get her. She had been locked in her room all day and it worried her a bit. She pouted. "Marcellus better had not done anything to hurt her feelings. I'll crush him." Reaching Alisha's door, she knocks on it. "Sissy? It's time for dinner..." She heard the door click and Alisha opened it. She grabbed Naomi and pulled her in closing the door behind them locking it. Naomi blinks as she was pushed down on to the bed. "Sis?"

Alisha sighs. "I need your opinion on my outfits!" "You made outfits without me!?" Naomi says pouting. "Shush. I had to because you don't like Marcelles. I wanted to get him a belated birthday gift since he went back to hell for the summer." Stay there okay!" Naomi crossed her arms. "We don't have time! Orochi made shrimp fajitas!" Naomi says humming out. "It will only take a second! I promise! I want to make this special! Like you and Klaus did!" Naomi blushed. "You forced me into that outfit." "Yeah and it didn't stay on for long." Alisha says giggling as she changed behind the changing booth she had in her room. "Just hurry up okay. Show me your favorite then you can try on the rest after we eat." "Okay!" Alisha giggles and quickly changes. She then appears in front of Naomi wearing a sexy red see-through lace bra and panties set. Naomi's eyes widen at her. "Alisha! Your boobs grew!"

Alisha giggled. "Yeah look!" She turned around showing her butt. "My butt got big to heehee! Mama said I'm growing into my shape like she did!" Naomi frowned looking down at her breast. They were that big at all. "Yeah… it… looks great on you sis." Alisha frowned and tackled her onto the bed. "Don't worry sis! You're probably a late bloomer! Soon you're going to have big boobs that Klaus can rub his face in." Naomi blushed. "You think so?" Alisha nodded. They smiled at each other and giggled. "I guess… Marcellus won't be able to keep his hands off you when he comes back and see this." Naomi pokes her boob. Alisha smiles brightly. "You think so!" Naomi chuckles. "Come on, get changed so we can go eat."

In the dining room, Jess was helping Oichi set up the table, Rick and Chida manage to put the boys to spell and putting them in a playpen that Oichi let them use for now. Orochi went to but the girls down for their nap. Ziana stepped over and sat down has Luna and Miles came in and sat down. Rick and Chida stepped in "the boys are asleep" Jess smiled "That's good" they chuckled and sat down. Aerith and Jayden came walking in making Rick frowned "what where you two doing?" Aerith flushed and frowned "Nothing…" she sat down.

"Oh, shush your face Rick." Oichi says sighing. "Let's not pretend that we weren't doing the same things when we were that age. Stop trying to make things so awkward." She rolled her eyes. Jayden chuckled sitting down. Rick frowned, Chida shook his head "Knock it off" Jess smiled "I can't wait to try his cooking" Klaus walked in with Naomi and Alisha. "Mom? Well Marcellus comes back can he stay over for a while?" "That's fine hunny." Alisha giggled sitting beside Naomi.

Ayden and Ebony walked in, she was flushing and smiling "Mhmm something smells yummy" "Its weird that he still has Octavius skills…" Oichi shrugs. "One in the same. It's not a major lost." Orochi walked out with a sigh. His cheek had a small red mark on it. Oichi chuckled. "Ava?" "Yeah… I don't know why she hits me every time I put her down." "Heehee, she's just showing her love. I hope you cooked enough for us." "I did. I'd be a fool if I didn't." He says walking to the stove.

At Dracula's new castle, Zach and Clover where in a stone room that had a vampiric ritual circle on the ground with couple of candles at the end of the circle. Selena was next to, Dracula was holding Urn with Clover's ashes. Zach was holding the blood tubes of his parents blood. Selena smiled "Know lets began, love the ashes" Dracula nodded poured the ashes in the middle of the circle, pouring it all he walked out of the circle. Selena smiled "With thei blood" she lifted her finger and her fangs came out and poked her finger and lifted it over the circle, dropping one drop of her blood on the circle has it glowed red "and with thei blood of family" Zach poured both the blood tubes on the circle has it glowed more. Selena eyes shined red and her hands moved forward has before them the ashes and the blood was combining tighter and a body began to appear from it. Clover's eyes widen watching this has his body was being created before him. Once the body was all finished, Selena put her hands down and she appeared next to Clover who jumped has she gently held his chin and opened her mouth has his mouth open and inside of his chest it glowed red and moving up and came out of Draven's mouth Selena chuckled "there you are clover" Selene gently took the soul and stepped over to Clover's body and gently guided his soul back into the new body. Draven's body went limp and Zach caught him with a frown but looked has Clover's body twitched and Clover's eyes widen, Clover gasped sitting up Selene chuckled "It is done, know then has the mother of all vampires, Clover Meyers I command you to never lay harm to anyone and forget any evil attention to anyone" Clover's eyes widen and glowed red "Has you command my Lady" Dracula sighed "Know leave before I kill you" Selena sighed "Drac not know" Dracula frowned and looking away. Zach picked up Draven and carried him bridal style "brother get up and lets go home" Clover got up and sighed frowning and followed Zach.

Oichi bit into her food with a hum. "Shrimp is the best." Orochi chuckled at her taking a seat beside her. Jayden, Ayden, and Kaleb had large portions of fajitas. Same as the twins. "Octavius oh… Orochi… your seafood is the best!" Alisha says eating. Orochi sighs until Oichi nudged him. "Thank… you. If you want more just let me know." Alisha smiled at him with a sparkle in her eye. Orochi avert his gaze with a flushed face. 'she's to much like her mother.' Jess hummed "This is yummy, Orochi this is very good" Chida nodded "Yes, very good" Rick hummed not answering. Aerith giggled "So yummy" Klaus nodded eating him. Ziana was flushing 'this is so good… I forgot what it was like to have such a meal…' Ebony hummed eating her. Miles and Luna had good portion on their plates and enjoying eating their food. 

Orochi blinks and then sighs getting up. He brings back a pitcher with some juice in it. The kids eyes widen. "No way! It's Octavius strawberry watermelon lemonade!" Kaleb says. Orochi sits backs down. "It felt like a familiar thing to make so I made it." Oichi smiled. "Octavius use to make this drink for the kids for a special occasion. That was nice of you." Orochi shrugs turning away from her. She chuckles as the kids poured their drinks. The twins giggled. "It's so sweet! Yummy!" They said together. Jess blinked and smiled "Can I have some?" Aerith, Ebony, Luna and Ziana blinked "Can we have some?" they asked also

Oichi poked Orochi. "Well?" She says giving him an innocent look. He sighs in defeat to her look. "Sure… knock yourself out…" He says. Oichi giggled. "It's really sweet but the strawberry aftertaste is so worth it!" Jess smiled and lifted her hand has some of the lemonade floated out of the pitcher and into her cup, Rick's, Chida's, Ebony's, Aerith's, Klaus's, Miles's, Luna's and Ziana's cups.

Jess smiled and took a sip of it and her eyes widen "Oh my goodness…" The kid's eyes widen has they took a sip, Jess chuckled "Seems they are speechless" Chida chuckled taking a sip "Mhmmm very yummy" Rick frowned slightly but a took a small drink, he blinked "it's good…" "Duh. Orochi may be an ass, but with Octavius skills he's a pro in making yummy food and drinks." She says leaning on him.

At Zach's manor, Zach walked through the halls with Draven in his arms, Dawn came out of the bedroom and she blinked at him "Is it Draven?" Zach nodded "Yeah" Dawn smiled at him has Zach entered Draven's room. Zach walked over to the bed and placed him down. Draven was still asleep, he was sleeping soundly. Zach smiled and sat down next to him. Dawn walked in and smiled has Zach moved some hair from Draven's face away from his eyes. Dawn blinked and smiled sweetly at him "You still love him don't you?" Zach sighs softly and got up walking over to her and kissed her cheek "Yeah" Dawn chuckles softly "I think it's cute" Zach chuckled at her "come on, lets leave him to sleep" he said walking out of the room with her and closing the door. "Where's Clover?" Dawn asked "In his old room, he has a lot of dusting to do" Zach says "So… he's not gonna hurt us…?" Dawn frowned asking him.

Zach shook his head "Nope, Selena made sure he wont" then Roxas's cry's hit his ears "It seems someone is up" Dawn chuckled "Go dear" Zach smiled and walked off to Roxas's nursery. Dawn chuckled and walked back to their bedroom.

Valeriea, walked down the halls and stopped at a room. She opened the door and walked in. In the room, Keily was laying on the bed sleeping. Valeriea walked up to the bed and narrowed her eyes. With a flick her wrist, Keily was thrown out of her bed. She gasped sitting up. "What the hell!" "Enough of your sleeping. It's time for you to do your part. Even if you failed to take over Hell, your brother is currently taking your place in prison. Now, unless you wish to be delivered back there you will do what I say, Is that understood?"

Keily glared at her. "Me? Take orders from a witch!? NEVER!" She rushes to Valeriea and stabs her through the chest with a smirk on her face. "Don't think I wasn't prepared for this. I'll take over your little dark shadow army. I'll be the one to destroy everything! You are nothing more than a mere…" Her eyes widen as her arm snapped. Removing her arm from Valeriea's chest she held her arm. It was twisted and bended in a horrible way. "What… what did you do to my arm!" The hole in Valeriea's chest healed. "I snapped your arm." She snapped her fingers and in a instant Keily's other arm snapped and bended in the same way making her scream out in pain. She dropped to her knees. "You… You bit bitch!" Valeriea sighs. "If you do not obey me then I will lock you up with Lilith." Keily's eyes widen. "You… you have mother…!?" "I do and she works for me now." She walked up to Keily. "Now, as I was saying… you will do everything I say without question. If you want destruction the fine. I will let you run wild but only after you complete my task I have for you. Is that understood? Think carefully of your answers." Keily bit her lip looking at her disfigured arms. "F-Fine… I submit. I'll do whatever you want." Valeriea chuckled darkly. "Very good choice my dear."

Phoenix giggled and at on him and looked down at him "Mhmm that was amazing" "Oh yes, I definitely agree." Xavier says smirking.

Phoenix chuckled and leaned down and kissed him roughly, he groaned and kissed her back roughly. "Are you two finished?" Phoenix's eyes widen and leaned up making Xavier sighed and they both see Asturias sanding in the door way. Phoenix chuckled "I don't know. Are we Lord Xavier?" "That's going to be a no. Now that I got a taste, I'd love to have more of the main course." Xavier says chuckling.

Asturias narrowed at them and left the room slamming the door shut. Phoenix sighed "I'm sorry about him…" "I deal with Alcaeus all the time so a sour attitude is nothing new to me. But back to more important things. I hope your body is ready for another round. I don't satisfy so easily." Phoenix grinned as they started to float up and his eyes widen has, she slips him in her and started to bounce on him." He chuckled grabbing her hips. "oh Yes, you have well exceeded my expectations." He groans out in pleasure. She felt him grow inside her completely turned by her, her eyes widen and moaned "Yesss…."

The next day, Zach was at work and Dawn was home in the living room with Roxas who was in his bouncer giggling and laughing hitting the toys on it. Dawn chuckled at him, Clover walked in "he's active.." Dawn looked up at him and frowned "what do you want?" Clover frowned "I'm not gonna hurt you so no need to get tense around me, where's Zach?" "At work, Rose is starting her internship in Xacron" Clover sighed "So Draven still sleeping?" Dawn nodded "Leave him be… Zach might get angry if you go bother him…" Clover sighed and walked away "Yeah, yeah" Dawn sighed and looked back Roxas who still giggling and laughing hitting his bouncer. Dawn chuckled at him and took out his phone recording him.

In Xacron Oichi was walking to the patio with Orochi. She was wearing a black blouse with black pants and boots. She was putting on a royal blue jacket over her shoulders that had a lotus symbol on the back of it. Her hair was in a neat bun. Her sword was on her hip. Orochi was wearing similar clothes to her. "You said I could have you for 10 hours… you cut me off after 6. I was even nice to that witch and her family." Orochi Says pouting. Oichi sighs. "I told you can get the rest of me when we are done. Adrian comes first today."

Reaching the patio, Terrance dropped down to from the sky. Turning back into his human self, he was wearing the same outfit. "Lady Oichi, demon monster. Everything is ready." Orochi frowned at him. Oichi nodded. "Good let's get going. The sooner we can break the spell on Adrian the sooner we can move on to the next issue and Delica can have him back in her arms." Terrance nods and turns back into his dragon form. Orochi picked Oichi up making her blush and jumped on Terrance head. "I could have done it myself…" She says as he put her down. Orochi chuckled. "I know." Terrance flapped his wings and flew off towards the sea.

At Xacron, Rose was in her blush pink nurse's scrub with internship tag clipped on her shirt. She was walking behind her father has he was making his rounds. Zach stopped by a room and took at the papers, "Alright this patient is in for 3rd degree burns on his right arm… he was hit by something that magic can't heal, from the attack on Xacron" Rose nodded "Now, your only shadowing me so watch closely on what I do" Rose smiled and nodded "Okay dad" Zach smiled at her and he walked in the room "Hello MR. Covic! I heard you are healing nicely" the man smiled "yes, hello Doctor Meyers" Zach chuckled and sat down "Alright lets see how it's healing" Zach gently took his arm and started to gently unwrap the gauze. Rose was watching closely and taking notes. The man looked at her "And who is this lovely nurse here?" Rose flushed at what he said. Zach chuckled "She is my daughter, he's an intern and shadowing me for the day, careful thought she's taken" the man chuckled "oh how lovely, who's the lucky man?" Rose flushed "my childhood friend, Zane…" "Mhmmm Lady Danni's son?" he asked, she nodded.

Zach shook his head "Mhmm your burns are healing pretty good, it looks like it needs to some air… when was your last wrap?" the man blinked "Uhm an hour ago… the nurse keeps coming in and coating the healing stuff on and wrapping it…" Zach frowned "She needs to let it air out from to time not smother it… well then, lets clean it and let it have some air for an hour" the man chuckled "Sounds good to me" Rose smiled and watched her father.

A few hours away from the island of Kurod, there was an island off its coast. It was one of two island that was near it. Terrance flew around it and landed on the shores of a beach. Oichi and Orochi got off and Terrance went back to his human form. "Now what?" Orochi says. Oichi smiles. "Keep your eyes on the water." The ground started to rumble. His eyes widen as the something rose out of the water. They widen even further as a small futuristic city rose up. "Oichi… what is all this?" Oichi giggled and cups her arm around his. "This my silly demon, is my underwater base. Basically, a whole other city underwater. It's too far to be seen from Xacron and its 100% protect by Rex's new barrier that will soon active around Xacron. Thanks to a small favor from Deerward, the barrier also has a cloaking ability that shields it from any magic and demon portal. I also made it to where we cannot teleport to and from this place. Only a few people know about this base. Everyone else who knows about this place lives in that city." Terrance chuckled looking at Orochi shocked expression.

Once the city was fully lifted up a long road from the island to the city appeared. Pulling Orochi along the way, Terrance followed. "So, do we just walk there!? It would take hours. Can't we ride the dragon!?" Oichi giggled as they saw something coming toward them. Looking closing it was a van hovering to them. It stops and turns around slowly backing up to them. The side door opened and Mikey got out. "Sis."

"Hi brother. Is he ready?" Mikey nods. "Yes, I have the medical team on standby and the transport team will load him and send him to Julian." Oichi smiles. "Good. Let's get going." Mikey got back into the high-tech van. Oichi got in the back along with Terrance and Orochi. The back was spacious as a large halo screen was in the middle. The door closed and the van hovered off the ground and took off to the city. "Rex? Once we are inside, cloak the city." "Yes ma'am."

Phoenix was all glow and in a very good mood, she walked down hall and stopped at the kitchen area to see Valeriea. She smiled "Good afternoon Val, how was your night?" she chuckled. "The same as ever." Valeriea says flipping a page in her book.

Noah stepped in "my ladies.. I have finished fixing up Oliver" Phoenix "Oh goodie, how does he look?" Noah stepped aside has Oliver walked in with android arm and leg that was missing. Phoenix chuckled "So futuristic" Oliver chuckled "I feel great! Thank you, lady Phoenix and Lady Valeria," "With your limbs now renewed, what will you do now." Valeriea says not looking up from her book. "Can I kill that little monster know?" he grinned. Phoenix sighed "You wish to kill Klaus Mikcloud still?" Oliver nodded "I will finish was I started" Phoenix sat down next to Valeriea was some tea "Mhmmm, not right know it's suicided at the moment. Wait until Jess's family comes to Ravenswood, I have spies all over Ravenswood to let me know when she will come there with her family. She can't deny it, Ravenswood is still her home and will miss it. When she does come here then you go ahead and do whatever you want but don't say I warned you Wolf, you might not succeeded" then she frowned "Ebony might go with her… oh I my lovely granddaughter…" she pouted. Oliver frowned "I want him know!" he shouted Phoenix and Valeriea looked at him with glowing eyes making him gulp "Do not raise your voices at us, leave and wait" Phoenix says. Oliver frowned and walked out of the room.

Phoenix sighs softly "Noah dear" Noah blinked at her "Yes my lady?" "take Calcifer and try and find a new place for us" she said, Noah nodded and walked out. Xavier walked in making Phoenix smiled brightly "Xavier good after noon" He chuckled. "Good afternoon." He looked at Valeriea who was still ready. He sighs. "Val. My apologies for…" "Save it." She says. "All that matters is that your alive. I had already figured the possibility of you breaking down anyways." She closed the book. "Lady Phoenix had a smile on her face so that's not a major cause for worry." She gets up. "When you're done eating meet me in the lab. We have much work to do." She says leaving with her book. Xavier nods. "Of course," then he looks at Phoenix. "Have a wonderful time. Hope it won't be the last." Phoenix giggled "Oh of course it wont be the last, mhmm how can I say no more after we had such an amazing night with you" Xavier grins. "Then I hope you grace me with that delicious body of yours once more later on."

Down in prison area in Jin's cell, he was sitting there with a sigh after he ate his prison food. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach, he got up fast and rushed to the toilet and started to throwing up a guard blinked at this , he frowned and started to call Paxton through Rex.

Paxton answered. "Yes?" "Sorry to bother you sir but Jin is throwing up in his cell" the guard says. He heard a sigh. "Alright. I'll send someone to look at him. Remain you position until they get there." "Yes sir."

At Jess's, Chida was frowning looking at himself in the mirror, he was shirtless biting his lip he looked down has tears silently went down his cheek. Jess walking in sees and she frowned "Chida?" Chida's eye's widen and looked up to see her "Jess…" Jess stepped over to him "Chida what's wrong? Why you crying…?" Chida frowned and looked away "What's wrong with me… Why do I feel like this…?" Jess blinked in confusion "Chida.. I don't understand…" Chida sniffed "I… I… want… a another baby…." Jess's eyes widen at him "Is this because of what Miles asked you?" Chida nodded and covered his face "is it wrong…?" Jess rubs his back "No it's not wrong, Chida don't feel like it is after all we are in a three way relationship… You two have been going at it a lot so don't think it's wrong, hell I think it's hot" Chida sniffed "but wanting my own… brothers… I feel it's wrong…." Jess frowned "What does your heart feel?" Chida touches his chest "that it's not…." "Then it's not wrong Chida… don't feel like what your doing is wrong, after all many vampires and even demons have families with in their own family. I mean look at Ross and Kaci, they are both 1st cousins and they have beautiful family" Chida sat down on the bed "I'm sorry… Jess" she smiled and sat down next to him and held him "there's nothing to be sorry about" "What about everyone else…? What would think of it? Would they judge?" Jess shook her head "no one will, Oichi wouldn't either. Hell if Saki had a twin and had a what we had I'm pretty sure it will end up the same" she chuckled "Maybe" Chida sighs softly and let Jess hold him "should I talk to Rick…?" Jess rubs his head "yes I think you should but give it time, think it over more and then talk to him okay?" Chida nodded and turn kissing her "Thank you love" Jess smiled and kissed him back "Your welcome hun"

In the underwater city, the van mirror opened showing Oichi and the others the outside. It was like Oichi said. It was just like a regular city, with a more futuristic scenery. "Is this how you want to make Xacron?" Orochi asked. "Hmmm, not technically. If my people are happy about how things are, why fix what isn't broken. This was all for security measures. The people who are here sighed up for this and most really have nowhere to go anymore. I made completely sure if they wanted this or not. They can't come back to Xacron for major risk. Unless they wish to lose their memories completely. This place is where I will hold my greatest threats."

They soon pulled up into a lot and excited the car. Mikey led them to an elevator. They stepped in and was teleported to a prison cell. "I thought you couldn't teleport here." Orochi says. "I said you can't teleport to this place in general. You can freely do inside the city." They followed Mikey to a large blue and silver cell. Inside Adrian was strapped down to the floor with rays of light piecing through his skin. "What are the lights?"

Oichi pointed up. "It's Litrine. We are using the powerful waves to keep him locked down. It's like a gravity bomb. Seeing Jess do it so many times with her magic, I wanted to try and incorporate it with my own devices. So far it's working."" That's great and all but how are you planning on breaking that witches spell?" Oichi took her sword off her side. "This sword, my. Grandfather Anthony made it for Grandpa Ronnie. It can take my aura and turned it into a blade. Using this blade I will use my own body as a conduct and absorb the black magic out of his body."

Orochi eyes widen. "You can't… that much darkness inside you." Oichi smiled. "I can handle it. I've actually been practicing on the beast we captured and so far, they came out okay." "I get that but look at this thing! It's pouring out more dark magic then those beast. Your body won't be able to take all that in." "My body is durable to magic. I have a protective clock of aura around me to prevent me from getting to hurt." "Is Deerward going to help you?" "No, I asked that I handled my issues myself. Should my life become in any danger however, he said that he will stop everything to keep me safe."

Orochi frowned until Oichi cups his cheeks. "I'll be fine hun. You trust me right? I didn't bring you here to worry about me. I brought you here because I trust you." Orochi smiles softly and grabbed her hand. "I see… you trust me." He kissed her back of her hand and then pulled her into a deep kiss. She moans out slightly. Terrance rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Oichi pushed back from the kiss panting slightly. Orochi licked his lips. "Good luck in there my dearest." Oichi blushed and nodded heading to the cell.

Rose walking out of maternity room, her father had jus delivered a baby from a gay vampire couple. She smiled it was a beautiful thing to witness. Julian was walking pass and stopped, he smiled "Rose hello" Rose smiled "Hello Doctor Julian" "What you doing out here?" Rose chuckled "Dad just delivered a baby, he asked me to step out for a bit" she smiled slightly and her mind wondered thinking of one day she would here giving birth.

At the Café shop, Kayla was once again sitting by herself. She was rubbing her hands nervously and her face was slightly flushed. For the last few days she and Clark had become friends in a short time. Maybe it was because of her hormones but she really felt happy being around him. She blushed more. Something about him was different but special. The door to the Café opened and she looked up to see Clark walk in. She smiles and waves to get his attention. Smiling her walks over to her. "Hey, did I make you wait?" He says sitting down. She shook her head. "No, I'm just getting here myself." "How are the twins?" "Fine. They sit on my bladder a lot." Clark chuckled. "Found any names for them yet?" She shakes her head. "No, I'm afraid I haven't thought about that…"

Clark frowned. "Kayla you shouldn't be focus on that ex of yours. You need to be looking out for yourself and those babies." "I know but…" He reached out and grabbed her hand. "How about this. Why don't I order use some sweets and we come up with names?" he says smiling sweetly. Kayla blushed and nodded. "Okay." He chuckled getting up and heading to the counter to order. Kayla smiles at him. "He's so nice…" She rubbed her belly and felt a few kicks. She giggled. "You both think so to huh." Outside the window of the Café, Silver stood there gripping his fist glaring at Kayla.

In Jin's prison cell, he was laughing down on his bed feeling horrible. A Nurse was checking him over has a guard was near watching closely, the nurse was looking at the screen at the blood test. Her eyes widen making Jin frown "What's wrong with me?" the nurse got up "Uhm I'll be back" she walked away and left the cell has it closes behind her, she went to an empty room and sat down and video called Paxton through Rex. Paxton appears. "Well?" He asked.

"Uhm Sir… I was checking over Jin… and it uhm… he's pregnant sir…" Paxton frowns. "Joy… move him to the medical room inside the prison sector. Pregnant or not he is still consider a danger and threat."

"Yes sire I will transfer him to the medical center right away" she said ending the call. She walked out of the room and back to Jin's cell "Jin Moon, you will be transferred to the medical room please get up and walked to the door" Jin frowned and got up "What is wrong with me" he asked walking over to the door, door opened has the cuffs on his wrist connect together "Your pregnant Jin" Jin's eyes widen "P-Pregnant… but I can't be…" the nurse looked at him "You are, Guard you may escorts us to the medical center and don't try and harm him, he is caring after all" Jin frowned at this and looked at his stomach 'Calcifer…. Knocked me up…? But… I'm not a barrier…'

Oichi was standing in front of Adrian. He was looking up at her with his beastly eyes. "Adrian… can you hear me?" He growls out. "I know you can talk a bit. Delica said you apologized to her. If this doesn't go well…and you don't make it… would you like for me to tell her anything." His eyes soften. "…. That…. I love…. Her…" Oichi smiles. "I will do my best to free you. It will hurt and I don't know the outcome of this." Adrian nods. "Do… it… "

Oichi sighs and pulls her sword out. Her aura poured into it. Her eyes turned blue as she raises her aura sword. She stabs Adrian in his back making him scream out beastly roar. Oichi's aura flared as it in gulfed Adrian slowly sucking out all the dark magic in his body. It went straight to her chest. She grits her teeth as she felt a shock go down her spine. A brush of wind from her aura and the magic pushed against the protective glass. The room shook and Oichi started to bleed from her nose and ears but she kept going. Orochi bit his lip. "She needs to stop. She'll kill herself…" Terrance and Mikey frowned but they stilled watched.

Adrian's body started to shrink down as the magic drained from his body. "Mikey get the crystal transfer ready." Mikey nodded rushing to the other side of the room. He hit a button and inside the prison cell, the crystal appeared from the floor. Oichi noticed it and once she finally had all the magic out of Adrian's body she pointed the sword at the crystal. Just like last time it absorbed everything glowing light purple. There was bright flash and a high pitch screech before everything settled down.

Oichi breathes heavily and looked at Adrian. He was back to normal, out cold on the floor. "It… worked…" She says collapsing to the floor. The doors open and Orochi and Terrance rushed in. A team of medical doctors came in as well and checked on Adrian. "He's hardly breathing. Let's get him inside the tank." They picked him up carefully and took him out the room. A doctor came to Oichi. "We need to check her out to. Quickly, follow me." Orochi nodded picking Oichi up. Her chest was now bleeding from the output of her aura and black magic mixing. He frowned and rushed out behind the doctor with Terrance behind them.

Jess smiled down at Chida who was know asleep, she turned left the room closing the door has rick walked up "Hey, have you seen Chida?" Jess blinked at him and smiled "He's taking a nap, let him sleep please?" Rick chuckled "Of course" he held her, Jess smiled has Rex appeared "Sorry interrupt but you have a call from Paxton" Jess blinked and Rick let her go "Alright let me head to my study" she said has Rick picked her up and they where quickly with in her study. Jess giggled and walked over to her desk and sat down "Alright answer it" Paxton appeared "Paxton hello" "Yes hello Jess, uhm Jin Moon is pregnant and was moved to the medical center" Jess's and Rick's eyes widen "Pregnant…?!" Rick shouted. Jess frowned "Are you sure?" Paxton nodded "Yup" Jess got up "I'll head there know and see for myself, he was checked and deemed not a barrier. If he really is I will let Demyan know" Paxton nodded and the called ended. Rick frowned "Jin… pregnant…" Jess sighs softly "Calcifer" Rick sighed "You want me to come with you?" "No, stay here and help Michaela with the boys" Rick frowned but nodded "alright" Jess asked Rex to teleport her to the medical center and he did. Once she was gone Rick sighed softly and left the room to head for the bedroom to lay down next to Chida.

At the Café, Kayla giggled as she ate some cake. "You are picking really good names." Clark laughed. "You think so?" "Oh! How about you name the boy after your dad? Like Jr?" Kayla looks down. "I don't know my dad… my mom kinda moved around a lot." "So your real dad isnt Terrance?" Kayla shook her head. "Me, my sister, and my two other brothers, we don't know our dads." "I see… well how about Ronda for the girl? It's kinda like your grandpa's name in a way. Ronnie, Ronda." Kayla giggled. "Maybe, I'll have to note that down."

Clark smiled and blushed slightly. "Well… you could name it after me." He then laughed with a redder face. "Just kidding. It would be weird to call your son someone's name you just met." He looked at Kayla who had a bright red face with widen eyes. She quickly clears her throat. "Y-Yeah… but your name is simple and c-cute…" Clark chuckled. "You're the one with a cute name. Cute face, cute name, your cute all around." Kayla put a hand on her cheek. "Whaa… stop your embarrassing me." "That's even cuter." Clark says.

The door to the Café slams opened. Everyone turned to see Silver standing there. "Silver!?" Kayla says with widen eyes. He stormed over to her. "Kayla! Your whore! I knew it! The moment I turn my back you go out and find yourself another man!" Kayla frowned. "I'm… not a whore… and you left me remember. You didn't want the twins." "So instead of getting rid of them you just decided to sleep around with another guy!" "We aren't…." "Were leaving! Your coming back home with me now!" He grabbed her roughly making her scream slightly.

People gasps at him. Clark frowns getting up. He pushed Silver away from him. "Hey man hands off! She's pregnant! You don't need to get rough with her!" Kayla sniffed holding her arm. Silver eyes turned red. "You stay out of this you damn demon! Your trying to take her away from me!" He launched himself at Clark punching him in the face, sending him through the counter of the store. Kayla backed away holding her stomach. The twins started to thrash around in her belly. "S-Silver…"

He stormed up her and grabbed her arm roughly. "Now, you are coming home with me! Now!" "No! I won't give up my babies! Let me go!" She yelled pushing away from him. Silver growled until people stood up stopping him. He knocked them down. "Get off me!" He yelled and ran after Kayla. Clark sat up and rubbed his cheek. "Dammit that kinda hurt." He sat up and gasp. "Kayla!?" He saw a glimpse of Silver rushing off. He growled and opened a portal rushing through it.

At the medical center in the prison ward, Jin was in his new prison cell that looked Like a regular hospital room in Xacron's hospital. Just in a protective cell, a doctor had just given him an ultrasound. He was 12 weeks pregnant, surprising barely a bump on him. His room was nicer this the other cell he was in. The main door that leads in the room was a air lock door, he sighed sitting on the bed frowning looking at his stomach. Outside of the room, Jess walked up to the doctor "Can I see Jin's file?" the doctor looked at her and frowned "Uhm I'm sorry but its confidential…" Jess frowned "excuse me? Do you know who I 'am?" the doctor frown "Uhm no?" Jess sighed "I'm the queen of witches, give me the file or I will call Paxton" the doctor bites his lip "sure you are, let me call him" calling up Paxton "What is it?" "Sir this woman came barging in demanding for Jin Moon's file" Jess pushed him out of the way "Paxton, can I have his file?"

Paxton blinked and frowned at the doctor "Figure's your new, give Queen Jess the file" the doctor blinked and frowned giving her the file. Jess took it and opened it up and went through it "So?" Paxton asked "He's 12 weeks… so that means…he was at least 2 or 3 weeks when that attack happen on Xacron…" Paxton sighs. "I see… then I leave this to you. At least until Oichi gets back." Jess nodded "Thank you, I wish to see him" the doctor frowned "But sir… he's still dangerous… I think this it's wise for a woman to be in there even if she the woman is a queen witches" Jess frowned at him "Really where do you find these doctors…?" "He isn't originally from Xacron, so he's either from your neck of the woods or elsewhere. Julian trains all the doctors himself except the one from Ravenswood so 'we' didn't find him." Paxton says. Jess chuckled, the doctor frowned at this. "You can see him and don't complain doctor, she is more then able to protect herself, Rex will be watching them. Jess smiled "thank you Paxton, I will notify Demyan after I talk to him" Paxton nodded and handed up.

Jess walked over to the door "Rex open the door" Rex opened the door and Jess walked in has the doctor was gonna walk in with her but Rex closed the door. The doctor frowned "Hey let me in also Rex" "Sorry but Queen wishes to speak with him alone" Rex answers him, the doctor sighed.

Jess walked in the room more and see's Jin sitting on the bed. Jess can see he looks upset and confused. She frowned and walked over to him "Jin…" Jin's head looked up to see Jess, he frowned and looked down has tears started to fall down his face. Jess frowned and sat down next to him "Why are you crying?" Jin sniffs "I'm sorry.. Jess I'm so sorry…" Jess looks at him softly "Oh Jin…" "I don't what happen…" he sniffs "I don't why I did what I did…" Jess frowned and reached out and took his hand "Tell me…. When did it start?" Jin sniffed "after Chida left me… I swear… I didn't mean to cheat… I was so angry when he didn't talk to me, when he didn't take me back… then him seeing you and Rick… made me more anger… then you getting pregnant.. it jut snapped.. and I say nothing but darkness…" Jess squeezed his and, Rex's eyes appeared watching them. "Then meeting him…" Jin softly says, Jess frowned "Calcifer…?" Jin nodded "I.." he hiccups tearing "Didn't know it was him at first… I didn't know.. what he looked like so I didn't… know" "When did you first meet him?" "In a bar… in Russia… in a small town when I ran away…" he sniffed "we talked…. Then comfort me… took me to his place and we… had sex… I was lost in pleasure… I guess when he told me who he was I was… pulled in by his darkness.. and I let him control me… I don't know why…." Jess frowned "Jin you were lonely and wanted someone to love… so you let Calcifer and Phoenix control you" Jin shook his head "No not Phoenix.. I never followed her… I only followed Calcifer… and did what he said… even when he ordered to attack you while you where pregnant…. And.. Ebony… How… is she?" Jess sighs softly "Fine, she almost turned into a wolf… but we stopped it, not long after Phoenix kidnapped her and carved in her back…" Jin frowned "I'm sorry…"

Jess held his hand more "Then finding out I'm pregnant.. with his baby… I finally woke up… Jess I don't wanna be here anymore.." Jess frowned "Jin I can't… it's gonna take awhile you know that right?" Jin sniffed "I want my dad…" Jess nodded "I know, I'll talk to him later.." Jess let go of his hand, Jin looked up at her has she got up "I have to go, promise me that you will keep yourself and the baby healthy?" Jin nodded "Please.. tell Chida I'm sorry…? I miss my kids and him…" Jess closes her eyes and opened them "I will Jin" she turned and walked away had Rex appeared behind her watching Jin has the door opened and she walked out. Jin frowned and hugged his legs tearing.

Oichi's eyes opened. She sat up and saw she was in a private medical room. She looked down to see her jacket was removed along with her shirt. Her chest was bandaged with healing wraps. She rubbed her head feeling dizzy. "Oichi." She looked to see Orochi walking to her. "How are you feeling?" "Okay I guess. A little dizzy. How is Adrian?" "Breathing. He's in a coma though." Oichi frowned. "For how long?" "About a week or so. The technology down here is pretty advance apparently. Checking his brain waves that's what they concluded." Oichi smiles. "That's good. I should let Delica know when we get back home."

Orochi walked to her. "Oichi that was dangerous. If I were to lose you again… I'd lose my mind." Oichi frowned turning around on the bed. "I don't want that to happen…." "Then don't risk your life in such a big way." "Hunny…as a queen I have to put my life on the line to protect my people. I'll always put the safely of my family and my kingdom first before myself." Orochi sighs. "I guess your right…" Oichi smiled and held her arms out. He chuckled and leans down in her arms.

He suddenly picked her up making her squeak. He walked to the couch that was there and sat down on it with Oichi on his lap. She blushed feeling a growing hard on. "Really..." Orochi chuckled and rubbed her back. "Kiss me." He demanded. Oichi pouted but compiled. She kissed him softly and backs up a inch from his face. They then kissed each other moaning out. Picking up the pace, Oichi rubbed her hips against him earning a deep growl from him.

In a separate medical room, Adrian was floating in a healing tank. Terrance and Mikey were looking at him. "A week?" Mikey nods. "Yes, he is very weak but his brain activity is very active. With the healing tank he should be waking up within the week." "I see… you have done amazing work here." Mikey nods. "How is that other project going?" "Well, now with Zane on board with some of the plan, things may go smoother." Terrance chuckled. "I look forward to see how that plays out."

A doctor walked up. "Should I go inform Lady Oichi? She should be waking up by now." Terrance nods. "Yes please." The doctor nodded and left out the room. Walking down the hall he stopped at the room Oichi was in. Without knocking he opened the door and took one step in. His eyes then widen to see Oichi partway naked except her bandages. She was bouncing on Orochi's lap holding to him as soft moans escaped her lips. Orochi held her hips as he slammed her down on himself. In his heated gaze his eyes noticed the doctor. He shot him a deathly glare sending a shiver down the doctor's spine. With a flustered face the doctor quickly left closing the door behind him. He pants slightly 'I should have knocked…" He quickly left.

At Jess's, Jayden, Ayden and Naomi came walking in the house. Ziana in the living room with Michaela taking babysitting lesson with the twins on the play mats "Okay good job, know lets change them, lets do it sideways because boys can pee up while your changing them" Ziana nodded and moved to the side of Harley. Michaela senses the kids and looked up "Oh hello, Jess isn't home but Aerith… is in her room, Klaus is in his room playing on his console and Ebony I have no idea, she's somewhere." Jayden rolled his eyes at her. He and Naomi went to Aerith and Klaus room. Ayden sighs and walked away looking for Ebony.

Ayden walking through the house looking for Ebony until he heard a piano starting to play, he blinked and followed it to an open room. He looked in to see Ebony at a grand piano wearing a Gray sleeveless flared dress has a lovely princess line and button details on the front. Over a light gray sweater and black leggings with a blank ankle boots. The song she was playing sounded to beautifully, he could recognize it from a video he knows Klaus always plays, from Zelda Twilight princess.

Watching her, the movement of her fingers and the look of her face was just almost breathtaking. He leans on the doorway listening to her play. Within a couple of minutes she finished the song, she breathes softly, Ayden clapped her hands making her eyes widen and jumped up "A-Ayden…!" she was flushing "How long.. where you standing there..?" "Long enough. You were enjoying yourself so I didn't want to disturb." Ebony smiled "so uhm what's up?" "Here to pick you and the others up, we wanted to show you something… you might wanna change, it's very hot today" Ebony blinked and looked down at her clothes "Oh!" she chuckled "This room connects to the piano room at the house in Ravenswood… it a chilly summer day and the window was open so I wore this so I wouldn't get cold.." sshe walked over to him. "Mhmm." He says putting his hand in his pocket.

leaving the room she shut up it has the door shined and it locked "I'll go change, meet me in the living room" she smiled. "Sure." He says walking away.

Kayla ran through the city trying to get away from Silver. She turned and ran towards Runes tavern hoping Rune would be there. Just when I got in her sights, Silver appeared in front of her and grabbed her. She was about to scream when he covered her move and dragged her into an alley. He pushed her into the wall hard hurting her shoulder. She shakes in pain, holding her stomach. "S-Silver stop… the babies…" "Listen to me!" He yelled. Kayla raised her hand and slapped him. "No! I won't let you hurt them!" She broke free and ran away. Silver ran after her. "Kayla stop!"

Using his speed he chased after her. He reached out for her, grabbing her shoulder. Kayla turned to knock him off but in her mid run, she tripped and fell back. Silver eyes widen as he was brought down as well by her pulling him. He ended up falling directly on her stomach. Kayla's eyes widen and she let out a scream. Silver pops up and slid back away from her. Kayla started crying holding her stomach. She felt something like a pop. Something was running down her legs. The scent if blood ran past her nose.

A portal opened and Clark rushed out. "Kayla!?" His eyes went wide seeing her laying in the ground crying. Blood was running down her legs. He rushed to her. "Kayla hold on." "Clark… my stomach… the babies!" She cried out. Clark picked her up carefully. He glared at Silver who was sitting there shaking. He opened a portal to the hospital. Walking to Silver he kicked him through the portal.

At the hospital, Julian was talking to Selina about her progress when a portal opened and Silver came through it. Some nurses screamed as he collided with a cart. "Prince Silver!" one of them called out. Julian frowned until Clark came rushing though with Kayla. "I need help! She's bleeding!" Julian rushed to him just as a bed came. "Put her down. Selina with me." "What about Prince Silver!?" "Leave him!" Clark says. "That fucker hurt her! It's his fault!" Julian sighs. "Calm down, both of you wait in the room. Contact Nia and Terry for me." He says to the nurses as they rushed Kayla to the back.

Jess had return home the kids where gonna leave, she blinked at them "Where you all going?" she smiled "Somewhere auntie Jess" Naomi giggled out. Jess blinked and chuckled "I see well be careful and have fun" they nodded and all of them left. Jess chuckled and walks over to the living room to see Ziana finishing the diaper change on Draco "I never knew this would be so hard… so differen't from my era" Michaela chuckled "Yes I know but know you can change a diaper" Jess smiled "Having fun I see?" the twins hears her and sees her and smiled brightly screaming slightly. Jess chuckled "aww my boys missed me I see" Michaela smiled "They where very good babies" Ziana nodded. Jess knelled down and picked up Draco who giggled up at her. Jess smiled "SO where is Rick?" "I think he took a nap, I wouldn't blame him. Sometimes you three barely get any rest when they wake up at night" Jess chuckled "True"

Rick and Chida walked in the room yawning "Oh Jess your back" Rick chuckled, Jess smiled "So how was your naps?" Chida smiled "felt good, where's the kids?" "They all left with Jayden, Naomi and Ayden" "Even Luna and Miles?" Jess shook her head "no I think there somewhere else doing there own thing" Chida nodded and walked over and knelled down picking of Harley who giggled "So.. Chida we need to talk to you… something important happen and you need to hear it" Chida looked at her and sat down "Oh what is it?" Rick frowned and sat down next to him "Well…" Jess got up and sat down next to him with Draco handing him to Rick. "Jin's pregnant…." Chida's eyes widen and turned to Jess in shock.

At the hospital, Silver was sitting in the corner silent. Clark was pacing back and forth worried about Kayla. He was getting more upset that Silver was quiet. Soon Nia with Jaliyah and Kim came rushing in. They stopped seeing Clark. "Who are you?" Kim asked. Clark frowned. "I'm Clark… I um… I've been spending time with Kayla for the last few days…" Nia smiles. "I know about you. She speaks happily about the time in the Café. Thank you for looking after her." Clark smiled. Nia then looked at Silver and frowned. She put Jaliyah in Kim's arms. "Silver! What happened! Where have you been!?" She asked walking to him.

Silver looked up at her. "… I….I didn't mean to." Nia frowned. "What did you do!?" Silver dropped his head. "I just wanted to talk and when I saw her with this guy… I got mad. I didn't mean to…" Nia gripped her fist. Terry and Ty rushed into the room. Marie was behind them with Rhea in her arms.

"I just wanted to talk to her about the babies. She ran from me and I tried to grab her, but she tripped and fell and…I fell on top of her. She screamed and I backed away. She was bleeding… I swear I didn't mean to…I just wanted her to have the kids and give them away. I didn't want to kill them like this." Nia shook in anger. Terry and Ty's eyes widen.

"Silver…" Nia says softly. Silver looked up at her and was welcomed with a hard slap across the face. Silver eyes widen at this. "You are nothing but a selfish brat! How dare you leave Kayla because she didn't want to have an abortion and now you want her to give the away! What is wrong with you! Don't bring your past into her life! Those children in her belly are innocent product of what I thought was your love with Kayla! You have no right to tell her what she can or can't do! Kayla has done nothing but cry her eyes out wishing you would open your eyes! Now the moment she starts spending time with another man who respect and care for her you throw a fit because of your decision!? How low can you possibly get!" She yelled in anger.

Silver put his head down. Ty frowned ready to beat the crap out of him. Terry grabbed his arm. "If those babies don't make it, your ass is going to be on the chopping board!" Ty says glaring at him. Terry frowned. "Mom, I'm going to take Silver." "Take him where?" "I'm arresting him and putting him in a holding cell. When Seth, dad, and grandpa...and even Oichi... learn about this, I fear for his safety. Seth already has a law about bringing harm to family members. He might kill Silver. We can't risk that while Oichi is away." Nia sighs and nods.

Terry walked over to Silver and grabbed him by his shirt. "Rex, take us to the holding cells and when Oichi is in range contact her." "Understood." Rex says teleporting him away. Nia sighs. Marie looked at Clark. "Clark? I didn't know you were up top." He smiled. "Good evening princess. I was with Kayla." Ty looked at him. "Who are you… why were you with Kayla." Nia sat down. "Its her friend hunny. I hope love would bloom between them soon. He is obviously better for Kayla..." Clark blushed and sat down. Kim sat beside Nia with Jaliyah who was reaching out got Nia. Ty and Marie sat down with Rhea. Hoping for the best.

At Paxton's in Semyaza's bedroom that was locked, Azaya twirled her tongue with Semyaza's moaning softly more, Semyaza towering over her thrusting into her in a lustful slow motion. Lust grew in his eyes, he licks his lips as his eyes run up and down her body, and see's himself going in and out of Azaya's pussy. Her heart was racing "Sem…" Semyaza bends down kisses her cheek. He then licks her lips before kissing her once more. His hand ran up her legs and spread them slightly more thrusting into her. Azaya's right leg hooked on his hip holding him in place at he rubs against her, moaning a little more loudly this time her hands reached out and her fingers ran through his hair kissing him back.

"Azaya…" Semyaza moaned softly. He breaks the kiss and down her neck. His hand grabbed one of her boobs and squeezed and rubbed it. Azaya moaned from Semyaza grabbing her boob. Semyaza could feel himself thrusting faster slightly "I want you more" She rough grabbed his hair 'oh god' Azaya's fingers were now slipping down his shoulder from his hair, she leans up and kisses him. Semyaza kissed her back, he grabbed her and suddenly picks her up and pushed her up against the wall, he positions himself and pushed into her easily. Her eyes widen moaning so loudly "Feeelss… so… good…." He bit down on her neck hard, leaving a bite mark, pushing his body as close as he could to hers. It started to feel amazing inside her, his grip on her legs tighten.

Azaya moaned and bite his shoulder in return moaning Semayza could feel her walls tightening around his cock. "Azaya…cum for me." Azaya bite his shoulder more piercing his skin with her fangs, cumming even squirting a little. He wanted to hear her, watch her expression, feel her body tense up when she came. He was getting close to. She let go of his shoulder and her head leaned back against the wall moaning and moaning, cumming so much "Sem…..! in me… cum in me…" her legs wrapped around him pushing him deeper in her making her scream out his name and moan. "AHHHH! So deep…" Semyaza moaned out as he felt her come over him. "Azaya…" Semyaza called out as he thrusted into her once more before cumming deep, deep inside her. Azaya moaned "mhmmmmm… So much…. Sem…" Semyaza chuckled holding her tighter "Azaya…" groaning more and cumming more, her body was twitching in pleasure.

Outside of the room, Markth stood outside of it sighing. His sister walked up to him "Have you told him that Lunch is ready?" Markth turned to her "there having sex, so I'll wait and don't look at me like that, I wasn't listening… I just came up to the door and heard them moaning loudly" Markth sighs "Kids these days have such a high sex drive" 

Terrance was walking to the medical office where Oichi was. He stopped and knocked on the door. He waited and sighs. "Lady Oichi we should get going." He knocked once more and opened the door just a crack and heard loud moans from Oichi. As well as harsh thumbing sounds. He frowns closing the door. "Looks like we will be staying longer..." He walked off.

In the holding cells Terry walked in, dragging silver. Lucien was there to meet him. "Why are you taking my brother to a cell?" Terry frowned. "He hurt Kayla. She's in the hospital." Lucien frowned. "My brother may be many things but he wouldn't hurt Kayla. He loves her." "Love her enough to tell her to get rid of the twins? Out of my way Lucien unless you want to join him." Lucien sighs and stepped aside letting Terry past. He hit his beads calling Seth.

Chida was outside sitting on the porch, with a heavy frown. Rick and Jess watched him from the sliding door which was closed. "Should we talk to him ?" Rick asked. Jess sighs softly "I don't know.. I think he's upset…" then the both see the twins walk up to Chida.

Miles and Luna blinked at their dad with an upset and sad look on their faces "Dad? What's wrong?" Miles asked. Chida bites his lip "They found out… your father is pregnant…" Luna's and Miles's eyes widen "pregnant…?" Chida nodded "12 weeks… carrying that monsters baby in him" Miles and Luna knelled down "Dad… how? Isn't he a known barrier?" Rick nodded "I don't know how he became one…." Miles and Luna reached out and held Chida, Chida held them back and he teared. Rick and Jess from the window frowned "He told them" Rick says softly, Jess closes her eyes and sighs "I gotta contact Demyan" she walked away.

At the hospital, Chaz and Danni walked up. She was nine weeks. Nia got up and hugged her. "Hey sis. How are you feeling?" "Okay I guess… Frank has been very loving to me. A little more than usual but I like his attention. How's Kayla?" Nia frowned. "We don't know yet…" Chaz looked around. "Where is Silver… that little shit…" Danni hit his chest softly. "Lets not focus on that right now. We don't even have the full story about what happen." Kim blinks. "Why don't we just ask Rex to replay the footage?" Clark frowned but nodded.

Sitting down Chaz brought up Rex. "Hey, Rex. Can you pull up the footage of what happened? Up to where Kayla got hurt?" Rex nodded and scan the room, making it look like the Café. They saw Kayla and Clark at the table laughing and having a good time before the door slammed open and Silver stormed in. The frowned as they watched the events unfold up until Silver fell on Kayla and Clark bringing her to the hospital. Rex shut off the projection. "Anything else I can do for you?" "No, thank you Rex." Chaz says sighing. Rex nods and disappeared. Nia frowned squeezing her hands together. "Kayla…"

Aerith, Klaus and Ebony where gasping at the large water cave "Wow this place is amazing!" Aerith giggled "It's a good thing you put on a swimsuit!" she says and starts to strip. Klaus smiled at Naomi "Wow this very amazing and the deck, did you and Alisha decorate it?" "Yeah. Jayden and the others wouldn't let us do much other then that."

Ebony chuckled and sat down and placed her feet in the water moving them around slightly, had Aerith jumped on Jayden who grinned and jumped in the water with her. Klaus chuckled and took Naomi's hand "You wanna go for a swim?" "Sure." She says smiling. Ebony smiled at them and just kicked her feet back and fourth "You gonna join everyone?" Ayden asked taking off his shirt. Ebony looked up at him and flushed and looked away quickly "Yeah…" she got up and started to take off her short and tank top, Ayden glanced and see her new swim suit of black, yellow and grey colors, he looked away slightly has she backed up he glanced back at her has she did a cute little run and seeing her boobs bounce slightly and she dived in the water. Aerith shouted "Nice dive!" Ayden sighs with a slight flustered face and jumped in.

Naomi was in a watermelon inner tube that Jess got her, Klaus was hanging on the side slightly moving her around making her giggle. "So, where's Kaleb?" Klaus asked her. "Oh, he is finishing up the cave rooms." She sighs. "Alisha is with him. She's asking about tips for…" She blushed. "About having sex with Marcellus since both his boyfriends are demons and all." She pouted. "She didn't want to come to me…" Klaus blinked at this "Mhmm I see" Aerith giggled swimming by "Should have asked Azaya she's half demon" she said has Jayden flipped her backwards backing gasp. Klaus frowned "Dude be more careful… what if you hurt her?" "Azaya and Semyaza are like Aerith and Jayden… you have sex nearly every day when you get the moment. How is Alisha gonna talk to them when they are going at it like bunnies" Naomi says sighs padding away from them. "Plus I doubt they would be able to explain her questions."

Ebony was gently floating on her back looking up at the sky from the whole then bumping into someone she blinked and moved to see Ayden, he blinked at her "You alright?" Ebony nodded and end up swimming closely to each other, Ebony smiled "This place is so cool, how deep does the water whole go down too?" "Not super deep. Jayden checked it out the other day." He says trying to avoid looking directly at her boobs. His face turned slightly red. She held her nose and dipped her hair back has her boobs slightly popped out of the way and his eyes widen and looked away. A small desire started to grow inside him. Aerith and Jayden got out of the water and they both ran to the edge and jumped off the deck and both did cannon balls. Ebony came up as they hit the water and close to him making Ebony gasp and was pushed by the water against Ayden. Her boobs where pressing against his chest and coughing slightly as some water got into her nose. Ayden tensed slightly. Feeling a bit of softness from the parts her bathing suit didn't cover. He bit his lip as that small desire started to grow. "A-Are you okay?" He asked clearing his throat. Ebony coughed slightly "Yeah just got some water in nose, she turned letting go of Ayden making him frown almost "Aerith! you almost hit me! I got water up my nose..!" Aerith blinked and frowned and sawn over "I'm sorry… you alright?" Ebony nodded, Aerith smiled and hugged her "Good!" Ebony blushed "yeah yeah go hang all over Jayden who looks jealous" Aerith blinked and looked at Jayden who was pouting, Aerith giggled and swam over to him.

Ebony sighs "So is there any awesome spots in here?" she asked Ayden. He rubbed his head. "Mmm… It's not cool to me but there is a small cave where you can collect jewels. I'll show you if you want and of course... " He points up. "Up there is were you can see the view of the city from the back. It's my favorite place to relax." Ebony smiled "Oooo sounds awesome, show me it?" she giggled and swan closer to him and he got good view of her cleavage.

He turned his head. "Okay… I'll take you to the cave just for a bit. The twins are already calling claims on it."

At Jess's, Jess is on video call with Demyan and she had just told him about Jin. Demyan was staring at her with widen eyes "P-Pregnant…. But he isn't a barrier…" Jess sighs softly "It seems Phoenix did something to him without Calcifer or even Jin knowing of Calcifer was in on it… Demyan… I'm gonna postpone his trail until I talk to Oichi about this.. Jin latterly broke down, I guess this pregnancy made him snap out of it and sees what he did was wrong…" Demyan closes his eyes "I see very well.. I wish to see him" Jess connected her fingers together "I would have to ask Oichi" Demyan nodded "thank you Jess, I'll let you go" Jess nodded and the video call ended. She sighs softly and leans back on her hair and frowned 'phoenix… Calcifer what did you do to him…'

Ayden and Ebony had left the group and were walking down the cave. Their footsteps echoed slightly. Ebony saw a bright shining light ahead. They stopped at the edge and saw a large beautiful cave filled with different color and types of crystal. Ayden smiled. "The twins found this looking for a spot to put their room. We had Niko check the cave and there are millions of crystals in here even some that haven't been discovered yet. Kaleb comes here to collect them. It's pretty cool." Ebony giggled "Wow… this place is so sparkly" she smiled bright and skipped over to a red one "So pretty" she poked it "I can sense such magical energy from some of the crystals, this place is sure filled with magical aura of the island" Ayden shrugs. "There are other places that are more magical then this." He walked over to the wall and rubbed a newly grown in crystal. "The best thing about this is that the crystals regrow within another day or two. It's quite an amazing thing to see." Ebony flushes looking at him then coming from a tiny hole somewhere a light skinned in hitting some of the crystals creating lights, Ebony's eyes widen has the lights looked just like the northern lights. "Wow…" Ayden chuckled at her. 'The more I look at her the cuter she gets.' His eyes glanced to her lips and his heart skipped a bit slightly. He looked down rubbing the back of his head. 'Calm yourself idiot…' He says to himself. Hearing her giggle, he looked back up at her has she she's softly twirling in the lights humming softly.

Ayden bit his lip and then sighs. 'Fuck this… if I do it once it should settle me down right.' He walks and caught Ebony in mid twirl. He spins her around until she close to him. "Ebony…" Ebony blinked and flushed "Ayden…?"

"You can punch me or do whatever after this… I'll only do it once." He pulled her closer and kissed her. Her eyes widen has he was kissing her 'he's… kissing me…' her heart was thumping, she closed her eyes reaching up wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately.

Back by the water, Jayden and Aerith where sitting on the edge of the deck with their feet on the water. Aerith was giggling "So I can't wait to see the cave rooms" "Yeah. Kaleb and Alisha should be back. Have to make sure everything is safe for everyone."

Over by Naomi, she was floating on her floating noticed Klaus was no where. She blinked "Klaus…?" she from when there as no answer "Klaus?!" then she gasped when he came up from the water "Don't scare me like that!" Klaus blinked and hanged on her floaty "Sorry babe but I found this on the bottom" he lifted up orange Lions Paw Scallop shell. She smiled. "Aw! Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around him giving him a kiss. She giggled pulling back and took the shell. "Its so pretty!" Klaus chuckled "Cute like you" he reached up the innertube and poking her butt. She squeaked slightly and pouted.

Aerith blinked and looked around "Where did Ebony and Ayden go?" "Probably to the crystal cave." Jayden says splashing water with his feet.

Back in the crystal cave, Ayden and Ebony pulled away slightly. Ayden's forehead was against Ebony's, her face was red "Ayden… why.. did you kiss me?" He blushed and looked away. "… You… just looked so damn cute. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry. If you want to hit me feel free to. It was impulsive on my part." Ebony blinked and smiled at him "I looks so cute?" she stepped to him and took his hand making him look at her, she sweetly him with a flush face "Ayden.. I'm not gonna hit.. because.. uhm.. I liked it.. the kiss I liked it" Ayden blinks and sighs in relief. "I'm glad… I wasn't looking forward to being hit… and to answer your question yes, you are cute." He brings her hand up and kisses the back of her hand. "Very cute indeed."

At the hospital, Seth, Tessa and Ronnie had showed up. The air was tense as Rex showed them what happened. Danni was clinging to Chaz slightly. The tense aura in the room made her uncomfortable. Nia frowned holding Jaliyah. "Come now you two…Danni is pregnant. Your negative aura can affect her." Ronnie looked at Danni who frowned. He sighs calming himself down. Seth did the same as Tessa grabbed his hand.

Soon Julian came, Nia got up. "Kayla! The twins! Are they…" "The twins were bored early. We had to do a C-section on Kayla. There was major bruising around her stomach and on the back if her shoulders. She lost a lot of blood as well." Nia bit her lip tearing up. "She's okay. I patched her up and she is being taking to her room on the private wing. As for the twins since they were born premature, they would be staying in a incubator. However, the twin boy… when we got him out he wasn't breathing." Nia felt her knees go week until Chaz got up and grabbed her. "No… don't tell me…" "We revived him but he is being put on life support. He can't breathe on his own right now."

Tears leaked from Nia's eyes. "No…" Ronnie frowned. Seth as well. Danni looked down. "When can we see them?" "I prefer tomorrow but Nia you may stay with Kayla so I can explain about the twins." Nia sniffed and nods. "Where is Oichi?" Ronnie asked. "Away, she should be back soon." Seth sighs. "Then we can't even speak to Silver… inform us when she comes back." Julian nodded.

In the underwater city. Orochi kissed Oichi roughly as he pressed her legs down cumming deeply inside her. She moans out shaking under him. Wrapping her arms around his neck he deepen the kiss. She could feel her belly getting full. It was a sensational pleasure. Orochi breaks the kiss and puts his forehead on hers, pushing more deeply inside her until he was finished. They pant heavily coming down from their pleasure. He pulled out of her making her hum. He licked his lip and turned her on her side ready to slip back into her. She reached up and put a hand in his chest stopping him. "S-Stop. We can't. Not right now. We have to get back home." She says breathing heavily. Orochi frowned. "I'm not satisfied yet…" "I know but we need to return to Xacron. We can finish tonight. Promise." Orochi frowned but nodded.

Once they got dressed they walked out and ran into Terrance. "I see you two have finally managed to unglue yourself from each other." Oichi blushed. "Sorry… how is Adrian?" "Fine, he will be up in a week." "Okay. We should head home for now. Come and pick him up and make sure he gets to Delica safely." Terrance nodded. "Lets go already." Orochi Says grabbing her hand. "I'm not satisfied…" He says pulling her away to the entrance. She giggled and Terrance sighed following them.

Semyaza and Azaya walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Markth and Aliyah cleaning up the kitchen and Sonya feeding Skylar. Sonya sees them and chuckles "Well! Look who came down" Azaya flushed. Markth chuckled "Dinner is on the table, my lovely sister went out of her way and made one of her yummy dishes which I haven't had since she was gone" he pouted.

"Tough shit." Aliyah says rolling her eyes and washing the dishes. Skylar laughed pointing at Markth. Aliyah chuckles. "You like it when I'm mean to him aren't you sweetie." Skylar clapped her hands. Sonya chuckled. "She's a spitfire like you and her dad." Markth pouted "Aliyah…." Semyaza and Azaya sat down, Azaya giggled "Mhmm Japanese curry!" Semyaza chuckled and made her plate "Aww thank you hun" "No problem."

Aliyah turned and watched Azaya take a bite of her curry and Azaya's eyes widen and smiled brightly "Mhmmm! So yummy Lady Aliyah, I once tried…. Grandpa's curry and wow it was super spicy" "Yes, before I died, I had a restaurant in hell that he loved coming to it. I had to create my own spices just to settle his hunger." She signs. "I missed that…" Sonya smiles. "Why don't you open a restaurant here in Xacron?" Aliyah blinks. "Am I… allowed to do that?" Sonya nodded. "You can talk to Oichi about it. Oh! When it gets improved Semyaza can work in there with you. Like a part time job. "Semyaza smiles. "I wouldn't mind." Aliyah smiles. "Maybe I'll do that. I don't want to keep leeching off my son." Azaya giggled "Can I too? I can supply some ice cream!" Aliyah "Ice cream…? Mhmm I have yet to try it" Azaya giggled "Dad makes the best blood ice cream! Oh auntie do you still have some?" Sonya chuckled "Of course, Paxton always gets two just in case. It goes fast here" Azaya smiled and eats her ice cream. Markth chuckled at them "Can I work for you too?" Aliyah hums. "I suppose so but the second you slack off, I'm gonna kick your ass and then fire you. Right sweetie." Aliyah says smiling at Skylar. "Yes!" Skylar says throwing her fist up in the air. Sonya laughs. "A family business sounds lovely. Maybe I'll join to." Azaya chuckled eating her curry.

Aliyah looks at her. "Speaking of family… am I going to get another grandchild any time soon?" Sonya blushed. "Huh!?" "Well I missed out in Pax's and most of Semyaza's childhood. That stupid angel already spoiled him and Sky leaving no room for me." Semyaza glances at his mother. "I'm getting another sibling?" Sonya's face turned redder. "W-Well… whatever happens, happens sweat heart." "I want another sister. Boys are bothersome." He says eating his food. Aliyah chuckles at him. "I look forward to another grandchild. Do your best." She says patting Sonya on the shoulder making her face turn redder.

Azaya was chuckling, Markth chuckled "How knows, you might be a great mother also" he smiled brightly "Ah! Me a great great uncle!" Azaya coughed slightly, turning red. Semyaza frowned and rubbed her back "You alright love?" Azaya nodded "Y-Yes…" Skylar frowned and then threw her baby spoon she snatched form Sonya at Markth, it hit him in the face. Sonya giggled. Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Severs you right idiot." Skylar hit her hands on her high chair with a red face. Aliyah cleaned her hands and walked over to her. Picking her up she snuggled her. "I know dear. Your uncle is an idiot. I agree. I do." Skylar giggled. "Nana!" Aliyah smiles. "You are so cute. Sonya have another baby girl okay?" She says cuddling Skylar. Sonya clears her throat. "W-Well I have some chores to do before Paxton comes home." She quickly leaves the room. Aliyah chuckles.


End file.
